Je Te Veux
by triplet794
Summary: [END!] HUNHAN / YAOI! /M! / M-(PREG)! / DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Je'Te Veux**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Main cast : Sehun-Luhan**_

 _ **Rate : T-M, M-(Preg)!**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **1\. his name is Lu...**_

* * *

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

Seharusnya dia hanya bermain bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo di _"mansion game"_ mereka. Bukan berada di kafe kecil panas menemani kedua orang tuanya.

Dan untuk menyuarakan rasa protesnya maka yang dia lakukan sedari tadi hanya diam dan sama sekali tidak menyentuh es krimnya yang hampir meleleh.

"Sehunnie tidak makan es krimnya?"

"No."

"Ingin pesan makanan lain?"

"Ingin pulang." Katanya menjawab asal membuat sang ibu terkekeh, dan menciumi gemas wajah putra keduanya. "Sebentar lagi sayang. Sabar ya."

Yang dipanggil Sehunnie hanya diam tak menjawab, mulai menjalankan aksi kesalnya sampai tak sengaja mendengar ibunya berbisik pada sang ayah

"Sayang apa mereka masih lama? Sehun sudah bosan."

Bocah delapan tahun itu tersenyum mendengarnya. Yang dia tahu ayahnya tidak akan pernah bisa menolak keinginan sang ibu. Jadi yang perlu dilakukan olehnya hanya terus diam sampai nanti ibunya memaksa sang ayah untuk membawanya pulang.

"Sebentar lagi sayang. Sebentar lagi mereka akan-….Itu mereka."

 _Tring…!_

Bersamaan dengan dibukanya pintu kafe kecil tempat mereka menunggu, maka terlihatlah dua orang dewasa memasuki ruangan dengan satu anak yang berada di gendongan ayahnya. "Hey Insung- _ie_ maaf membuatmu menunggu."

Yang disapa menyambut kedatangan sahabatnya. Sedikit tersenyum sebelum mengambil alih putra tunggal sahabatnya dan mendudukan Luhan - _nama putra sahabatnya-_ tepat berhadapan dengan Sehunnya.

"Tidak apa Chen. Duduklah."

Kedua pria dewasa itu berpelukan sekilas diikuti dua wanita dewasa yang juga terlihat saling berpelukan "Baby kau semakin cantik."

"Kau yang paling cantik Jihyo." Timpal dua wanita yang terlihat sama-sama cantik dengan penampilah _khas_ masing-masing.

"Aigoo apa ini Sehun?"

" _eoh…_ Ini Sehun. Sehunnie ucapkan salam pada bibi Baby."

Sehun hanya diam menatap anak laki-laki yang sepertinya memiliki usia sama dengannya. Bertanya-tanya mengapa dia bisa terlihat cantik dari jauh namun saat dilihat dari dekat dia terlihat sangat manis. Membuatnya benar-benar penasaran sampai tak mendengar apa yang dikatakan ibunya.

"Sehunnie."

" _huh?"_

"Sampaikan salam pada bibi Baby."

Sehun kemudian beralih pada wanita cantik yang duduk di samping anak laki-laki cantik di depannya. Sedikit tersenyum kaku sebelum " _Anyeong_ Bibi Baby."

" _anyeong_ Sehunna. Bibi tidak menyangka kau sudah tumbuh secepat ini. Kapan terakhir kita bertemu? Apa Sehun ingat?"

Sehun menggeleng polos hingga hanya suara tawa yang didengarnya saat dua wanita cantik disampingnya tertawa sangat kencang. "Tentu saja Sehun tidak ingat. Mereka berusia tiga tahun sebelum kalian kembali ke Beijing saat itu. Iya kan Lu?"

 _Lu?_

 _Apa namanya Lulu?_

Begitulah pertanyaan Sehun saat ini, karena jujur saja dia sudah terpukau bahkan sebelum nama anak lelaki di depannya disebut. Membuatnya terus memperhatikan sampai wanita cantik yang merupakan ibu kandung si pria cantik berbicara dengan bahasa Mandarin pada putranya "Sapa bibi Oh."

Dia pun mengangguk mengerti sebelum menyapa teman ibunya "Bibi _anyyeong.._ Xi Luhan _imnida"_ katanya sopan menyapa Jihyo. Membuat sang wanita cantik terpukau dengan kemampuan fasih Luhan berbicara Korea sementara dirinya secara _refleks_ mengusap gemas surai seperti malaikat yang dimiliki Luhan.

"Astaga Luhan suda h sangat fasih berbicara Korea? Pintar sekali…"

"Dia bilang dia menyukai Seoul." Timpal Baby memberitahu Jihyo. Membuat ibu dari dua putra dan satu calon bayinya tertawa bangga dan terus mengusap gemas surai Luhan.

"Jadi Lulu akan tinggal di Seoul?"

" _eoh.._ Luhan akan tinggal di Seoul. Omong-omong namaku Luhan bi bukan Lulu." Katanya mengoreksi Jihyo membuat Baby berbisik pelan "Dia Manly."

" _Ah-…_ Lulu - _ani-_ Luhan Manly kan?"

"yap!"

"Kenapa putramu imut sekali? Benar-benar seperti Baby ibunya?"

"Luluku memang seperti ini. Dia bersikap Manly untuk melindungiku. Tapi kau tenang saja dia hanya bersikap seperti ini didepanku. Jika di depan ayahnya atau dua temannya dia akan bersikap sangat manja." Timpal baby mencium sayang putranya sebelum beralih pada Jihyo

"Bagaimana dengan calon bayimu? Apa perempuan kali ini?"

Jihyo mengusap sayang perut besarnya sebelum beralih menatap pada Baby "Ani-….Laki-laki lagi kali ini. Aku akan melahirkan satu bulan kedepan."

"Kalau begitu kau akan memiliki tiga pangeran di rumahmu."

"Kau benar. Yunho bahkan sudah beralih menjadi remaja dengan cepat. Dan sebentar lagi Sehun akan segera masuk ke sekolah dasar. _Haah-…._ rasanya waktu berlalu dengan cepat."

"Kau benar. Luhanku bahkan sudah bisa memilih dimana dia ingin tinggal dan siapa yang ingin ia lindungi. Waktu benar-benar berlalu dengan cepat." Timpal Baby mengusak sayang satu-satunya putra yang ia miliki. "Oia sayang. Apa kau sudah berkenalan dengan Sehun?"

"Sehun?"

"Iya. Teman sebaya yang duduk di depanmu."

" _ah-…"_

Luhan kecil pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun. Sedikit meletakkan kartunya sebelum mengulurkan tangan untuk berkenalan dengan Sehun "Sehun? Sehun ya? Kenalkan namaku Luhan."

Yang dipanggil sedikit salah tingkah. Karena berbeda dengan Luhan yang terlihat santai maka Sehun merasakan gugup berlebihan saat ini. Membuatnya sedikit ragu sebelum membalas jabatan tangan Luhan.

"Oh Sehun."

Dan setelah mengenalkan diri pada Sehun, Luhan kembali sibuk dengan kartu-kartu bergambar monster di tangannya. Membuat anak lelaki yang satu semakin terpukau dan baru kali ini menyukai seseorang begitu banyak.

Biasanya dia hanya akan menyukai kedua orang tuanya, Yunho hyungnya, dua sahabatnya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo serta calon adiknya yang sebentar lagi akan lahir-….Sisanya dia tidak peduli. Namun saat melihat anak lelaki berambut cokelat di depan matanya. Dia merasa seluruh rasa sukanya berpindah dalam kedipan mata untuk anak lelaki berambut cokelat di depannya.

Sang ayah pun menyadari perubahan putra keduanya. Membuatnya dengan sengaja berjalan mendekati Luhan dan memeluk anak laki-laki yang bisa membuat Sehunnya tak berkedip "Aigoo…Apa Lulu masih ingat paman?"

"Apa aku pernah bertemu dengan paman?"

"Tentu saja. Sewaktu kecil sebelum kau kembali ke Beijing. Paman, bibi, Yunho hyung dan Sehun sering bermain denganmu. Apa kau ingat?"

"Tidak ingat."

Dan sama seperti Sehun-…Luhan pun menggeleng polos membuat orang dewasa di depannya tertawa maklum mengingat usia Sehun dan Luhan yang masih sangat kecil saat itu.

" _araseo…_ Biar paman memelukmu kalau begitu." Katanya sengaja memeluk gemas putra tunggal Baby dan Li Chen untuk melihat reaksi putra keduanya. Sedikit melirik Sehun sebelum

 _Binggo!_

Tepat seperti dugaannya Sehun bereaksi kesal dengan cepat. Dia bahkan tak repot-repot menyembunyikannya karena saat ini Sehun jelas terlihat marah dengan tatapan sengit yang diberikan padanya.

Membuat pria tiga puluh delapan tahun itu terkekeh dan hanya melepaskan cepat pelukannya pada Luhan "Kalau begitu selamat datang di Seoul Lu. Seringlah bermain dengan Sehun nantinya. Iya kan nak?"

" _huh?"_

"Luhan boleh bermain denganmu kan?" katanya mengerling Sehun yang dibuat salah tingkah saat ini "Y-ya tentu saja. Kau boleh bermain dengan Baekie dan Kyungie."

"Baekie dan Kyungie?"

" _eoh!_ Mereka temanku. Kami memiliki banyak mainan di rumahku."

Luhan menggeleng lucu sebelum menunjukkan kartu bergambar monster pada Sehun "Aku hanya bermain kartu dengan Yeolie dan Kai."

"Yeolie dan Kai? Siapa mereka?"

Nadanya sangat tak suka mendengar dua orang disebutkan dari bibir mungil lelaki cantik didepannya. Membuat Luhan sedikit kebingungan namun tetap menjawab siapa dua pria yang ditanyakan Sehun "Mereka temanku."

"Teman?"

"Ya tentu saja."

"Lalu siapa aku?"

" _huh?'_

"Jika mereka temanmu. Lalu aku siapa?"

"Kau-… _mhhh…_ Kau temanku juga mungkin."

"Mungkin?"

"Ya. Karena kau terlihat sangat kaya raya jadi aku tidak yakin kau bisa berteman denganku."

"Lulu kenapa bicara kasar nak?"

"Lulu tidak bicara kasar Ma. Tapi kenyataannya memang begitu."

"Jangan samakan Sehun dengan semua anak yang suka mengganggumu."

"Hanya Yeolie dan Kai yang baik pada Lulu. Yang lain jahat pada Lulu."

"Nak…"

"Baiklah…Baiklah."

Malas berdebat lama dengan sang ibu membuat Luhan mengalah. Dia pun kembali menatap Sehun sekilas sebelum dengan berat hati mengatakan

"Mianhae."

Dan dari semua ucapan Luhan. Hanya dua hal yang mengganggu Sehun. Pertama tentang pria bernama Yeolie dan Kai yang terus diucapkannya. Kedua tentang semua anak yang bersikap jahat padanya. Membuat entah dengan alasan apa Sehun benar-benar ingin mengenal lebih dekat siapa anak lelaki berambut cokelat di depannya.

"Tidak apa. Oia dimana kau akan bersekolah?"

"Hanyang elementary school. Ya kan Ma?"

"Iya nak."

"Hanyang? Bukan Seoul international elementary school?"

"Luhan memilih sendiri sekolahnya Sehunna."

Baby yang merespon pertanyaan Sehun. Sedikit bingung mengapa dua anak kecil di sampingnya terlihat sangat dewasa hingga hanya rasa gemas yang ia rasakan

"Iya. Tapi kenapa harus sekolah kecil itu?"

"Karena disekolah kecil itu tidak akan ada yang menggangguku. Lagipula Kai dan Yeolie juga disana. Jadi aku yakin mereka akan menjagaku." Timpalnya yakin membuat Sehun kembali mendengus kesal karena terus mendengar nama si Yeolie dan Kai dari mulut pria cantik di depannya. " _mereka lagi…mereka lagi."_ ujarnya tak terima sebelum

"MA…."

Kali ini Jihyo yang tersentak kaget. Sangat jarang mendengar Sehun berteriak mengingat putra keduanya cenderung bersikap dingin, namun saat dia berteriak memanggilnya pastilah sesuatu yang besar sedang terjadi.

" _huh?_ Kenapa nak?"

"Aku ingin pindah ke Hanyang elementary school juga."

"Apa kau yakin nak? Kau tidak suka tempat kecil dan kotor. Lagipula-…"

"Tentu saja kau akan pindah kesana nak. Papa akan mendaftarkan sekolah yang sama dengan Luhan untukmu."

"Yeobo! Apa kau yakin?"

Sang ayah menatap Sehunnya penuh arti. Sedikit tertawa kecil sebelum mengerling yakin pada istrinya "Tentu saja. Aku rasa Sehun mengingnkan sesuatu di Hanyang School. Ya kan nak?"

Sehun mengangguk dengan mata yang terus menatap anak lelaki di depannya. Membenarkan ucapan sang ayah sebelum

"Ya. Aku menginginkan sesuatu disana Pa. _Aku menginginkannya."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _BLAM…!_

"Sehun tidak perlu berlari nak!"

" _Araseo_ Ma…!"

Dia bilang mengerti-….Tapi tetap berlari kencang memasuki rumah mereka. Membuat sang ibu yang akan segera melahirkan dalam tiga bulan itu terkekeh tak habis pikir mengapa putra keduanya memiliki banyak ekspresi hari ini.

"Sayang…"

" _hmmm?"_

"Apa kau tidak merasa ada yang salah dengan putra kita?"

"Siapa? Yunho?"

Jihyo sedikit tertawa sebelum menjawab cepat sang suami "Sehun tentu saja!"

"Sehun?"

" _eoh!_ Dia terlihat bersemangat entah untuk alasan apa."

" _ah-…_ Mungkin karena putra Baby dan Li Chen."

"Luhan maksudmu?"

Insung pun mendekati sang istri. Dikecupnya sayang kedua pipi Jihyo sebelum berbisik sedikit menggoda "Luhan maksudku." Timpalnya membenarkan membuat istrinya tersenyum gemas.

"Jadi maksudmu Sehun kita menyukai Luhan?"

"Terlalu cepat menyimpulkan seperti itu. Bisa saja Luhan hanya akan menjadi teman baik Sehun seperti Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo."

"Kau benar sayang. Apapun itu aku berharap mereka bisa berteman dekat. Karena mau bagaimanapun jika bukan karena Luhan dan Baby. Aku dan Sehun mungkin tidak akan selamat hari itu." katanya getir mengingat kejadian mengerikan delapan tahun lalu. Membuat Insung secara _refleks_ memeluk sang istri sebelum mendekapnya erat.

" _sst…._ Semua baik-baik saja sayang. Kau-Sehun serta Baby-Luhan-….Kalian berempat baik-baik saja. Berhentilah memikirkan kejadian mengerikan itu. Putra kecil kita akan ketakutan jika ibunya menangis sayangku. Tenanglah _hmmm.."_

Jihyo kemudian mengambil banyak nafasnya. Merasa berhutang nyawa pada Baby dan Luhan untuk putra keduanya yang kini tumbuh dengan sehat dan terlihat sangat tampan seiring berlalunya hari. "Sehun kita harus bersikap baik pada Luhan."

Kepala keluarga itu mengangguk menyetujui keinginan istrinya. Membuatnya sedikit mencium sayang Jihyo sebelum berbisik meyakinkan "Dia pasti akan bersikap baik pada Luhan."

.

.

.

.

 _Sementara itu…_

 _._

 _BRAK..!_

 _._

"HYUNG!"

Putra sulung Jihyo dan Insung itu pun menoleh saat sang adik memanggilnya. Bertanya-tanya mengapa bocah delapan tahun itu terlihat sangat senang dan begitu bersemangat tidak seperti biasanya "Ada apa?"

"HYUNG!"

Buru-buru Sehun naik ke tempat tidur kakak lelakinya. Melonjak beberapa kali disana hingga hanya dengusan kesal yang terdengar dari si pemilik kamar " _ish!_ Ada apa? Kenapa kau terus bertindak gila?"

"Ya hyung…Aku rasa aku gila."

Oh Yunho - _putra sulung sekaligus kakak kandung Sehun-_ itu terlihat bergedik takut melihat adiknya. Dia bahkan berani bersumpah selama enam belas tahun hidupnya, ini adalah kali pertama dia melihat Sehun berekspresi secara berlebihan " _y-yak!_ Apa kau demam? Apa kau-….MAMA SEHUN MEMBUATKU TAKUT-… _hmpph…"_

Dengan sigap Sehun membekap mulut sang kakak. Mencibir kesal sebelum melepas tangan kecilnya untuk membekap mulut Yunho. Dia pun segera mengelap asal tangannya yang terkena air liur sebelum tersenyum sangat _innocent_ membuat Yunho semakin ketakutan.

" _hyungie…."_

"Astaga Oh Sehun! Ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta _hyung."_

"Bocah gila!"

"Iya aku gila hyung! Aku gila karena si mata rusa itu. Saat aku mendengar suaranya jantungku berdegup kencang. Dan saat melihat dia tersenyum aku-….Tubuhku lemas hyung. Aku bahkan sudah merindukannya-…"

"MAMA SEHUN SAKIT! DIA BENAR-BENAR MEMBUATKU TAKUT!"

Yunho bahkan rela turun dari tempat tidurnya untuk menghindari hal gila yang dikatakan bocah delapan tahun di depannya. Membuat seluruh tubuhnya meremang sebelum sang adik memberikan tatapan tajam terlampau mengerikan untuknya "Duduk. Aku belum selesai bicara!"

" _y-_ YAK!"

"Duduk hyung. Aku mau cerita _huweeee…"_

Beberapa detik lalu Sehun terlihat seperti pujangga cinta. Namun di detik berikutnya dia merengek kesal karena hyung favoritnya menghindar. Membuat Yunho yang awalnya takut dengan sikap sang adik terpaksa harus tertawa saat Sehun menendang seluruh bantalnya jatuh ke bawah lantai.

"HYUUUNGG AKU MAU CERITA-.. _HUWEEEE…."_

"YUNHO JANGAN MEMBUAT ADIKMU MENANGIS NAK!"

Kali ini si putra sulung terkekeh mendengar ultimatum sang Mama membuatnya tertawa antara gemas dan kesal sebelum kembali duduk di tepi ranjang "IYA MA…!" Katanya menjawab sang mama dan kembali duduk di depan si bungsu yang sebentar lagi juga akan menjadi hyung.

"Baiklah Hyung dengar adik tampan. Jadi siapa yang membuat Sehunnie tergila-gila? Baekhyun? Kyungsoo?"

Sehun mengelap air matanya menggunakan kaos sang kakak. Sedikit menghela nafas sebelum tertawa polos menunjukkan sederetan gigi putihnya "Bukan hyung. Bukan mereka."

"Lalu siapa yang membuat _prince ice_ Oh Sehun menjadi _crying baby Oh._ Katakan pada hyung!"

"HYUUUNG~"

" _araseo…_ Araseo. Hyung bercanda." Katanya mencubit gemas pipi Sehun dan memaksa sang adik bercerita "Cepat ceritakan siapa yang membuatmu gila."

"Namanya Luhan."

" _huh?"_

"Luhan-…Namanya Luhan…tapi saat dipanggil Lulu terdengar sangat menggemaskan untukku. _Aaah-…._ hyuuungg aku maluuu.." katanya menyembunyikan wajah putih pucatnya di balik selimut dengan kaki yang terus mengusak tempat tidur Yunho hingga kusut.

" _sekarang dia bertindak seperti gadis gila."_ Gumam Yunho terkekeh dan melihat bagaimana sang adik benar-benar bertingkah gila karena seseorang.

"Wajahnya imut sekali dan sikapnya-… _urggh—_ dia bersikap sangat dingin padaku!"

"Dan kau menyukai seseorang yang bersikap dingin padamu? Sehun yang biasanya akan membalas bersikap dingin kan?"

"Kau benar! Sehun yang biasa akan membalas berkali-kali lipat lebih dingin. Tapi dengan Luhan aku rasa aku rela diperlakukan dingin seumur hidupku."

" _gila!"_

"Itu namanya cinta hyung!"

" _heol-…!_ Bocah kecil sebenarnya berapa usiamu? Kenapa kau terus mengatakan cinta _hmmmh…"_

Yunho menggelitik habis perut Sehun. Membuat adiknya tertawa geli namun berusaha menjawab pertanyaan sang kakak "Aku banyak belajar darimu hyung. Setiap malam kau bercerita tentang betapa cintanya kau pada Jongie hyung. Aku - _hahaha-…_ hyung berhenti. Aku mengerti sekarang!"

Yunho pun berhenti menggelitik sang adik. Terdiam cukup lama menyadari apa yang baru saja di dengarnya dari sang adik. Dia bahkan menangkap beberapa kalimat yang cukup familiar untuknya sampai tak sadar matanya menatap bangga pada Sehun.

Dia cukup takjub pada adiknya-….Karena disaat dia mengira berbicara dengan tembok yang tak bisa menjawab cerita, maka sang adik menjelaskan bahwa selama ini dia mendengarkan. Membuat Yunho sedikit terharu dan mulai berbicara _man to man_ pada Sehunnya.

"Jadi siapa nama orang yang kau sukai?"

"Luhan-…Xi Luhan."

"Dia lelaki?"

"Lelaki cantik." Timpal Sehun bersemu malu disambut kekehan dari sang kakak. "Dan kau tergila-gila padanya?"

"Jika terus berdebar setiap kali membayangkan wajahnya di sebut tergila-gila-…Maka Ya! Aku tergila-gila padanya."

" _kau benar-benar jatuh cinta ya."_ Gumam Yunho sedikit tak terima sebelum tertawa mengusak surai adiknya yang begitu polos "Lalu apa alasanmu menyukai Luhan?"

Sehun berfikir cukup keras menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya. "Alasan ya?" katanya bergumam bingung namun tetap tak menemukan alasannya. Membuatnya terus berfikir keras sebelum menggeleng pasrah melihat hyungnya.

"Wae? Tidak menemukan alasan?"

"Apa itu penting?"

Yunho kembali tertawa melihat betapa seriusnya sang adik saat tak menemukan alasan menyukai Luhan. Membuatnya terkekeh kecil sebelum mengusap sayang surai adiknya "Selama kau menjaganya dengan baik-… Hyung rasa alasan itu tidak penting."

"Benarkah?"

" _mmhh!_ Hanya jaga dia dan jangan buat dia menangis. Jika dia marah kau harus mengalah. Jika dia keras kepala kau hanya harus banyak bersabar. Seperti itulah kira-kira gambarannya."

"Apa hyung melakukan hal itu pada Jongie hyung?"

Yunho kembali terkekeh sebelum menjawab

"Hyung melakukan lebih dari itu untuk membuat Jongie senang." Katanya terdengar antara pasrah dan bahagia disambut kobaran semangat dari mata Sehun yang berapi-api. Membuat Yunho mati-matian tidak tertawa sebelum adiknya kembali bertingkah gila.

"BAIKLAH HYUNG! AKU JUGA AKAN MELAKUKAN LEBIH DARI ITU UNTUK LUHAN!"

"Pertama kau harus mendekatinya dulu."

" _huh?"_

"Kau bukan siapa-siapa untuknya saat ini."

"ah-…Kau benar hyung." Katanya bergumam sedih dengan tangan Yunho yang terus menepuknya iba. Antara menggoda dan memberi semangat sebelum menyerah tak tega melihat adiknya begitu sedih "Apa yang harus aku lakukan hyung?"

"Dekati dia lalu buat dia nyaman. Setelah itu kau akan berteman baik dengannya. Usahakan jangan terlalu lama berada di _friend zone._ Tarik hatinya saat dia mulai luluh dan-… _bum!_ Dia kekasihmu Oh Sehun. Mengerti?"

Sehun mengerjap lucu mendengar penjabaran kakaknya yang mengalahkan cerita _three little pigs._ Membuatnya menggeleg polos benar-benar tak mengerti maksud sang kakak "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti." Katanya polos hingga membuat Yunho jengah.

Dan alih-alih menjelaskan pada sang adik. Yunho lebih memilih turun ke bawah untuk mencari makan sebelum

"HYUNG JELASKAN LAGI PADAKU!"

"PERCUMA! KAU MASIH BAU KETIAK HUN!"

" _huh?"_

Sehun menciumi satu persatu ketiaknya namun tak mencium bau tak sedap. Membuatnya bingung dengan ucapan sang kakak sebelum mendengus kesal "HYUNG! AKU TIDAK BAU KETIAK!"

.

.

.

.

.

 _BLAM…!_

"Nah tuan muda. Anda sudah sampai di Hanyang elementary School. Silakan bergegas masuk ke sekolah baru anda."

Tak hanya satu tuan muda yang enggan keluar dari mobil mewah mereka. Tapi tiga tuan muda kecil yang memakai pakaian mewah enggan keluar dari tempat nyaman mereka. Membuat dua yang berparas cantik mengeluh kesal sebelum memukul kencang lengan sahabatnya.

"Sehunna! Tempat apa ini? Kenapa kotor sekali?"

Paman Lee Kwangsoo-…Kepala pelayan keluarga Oh tampak terkikik geli melihat tuan mudanya bersama dua sahabatnya terlihat jijik dengan lingkungan baru sekolah mereka. Membuatnya ingin tertawa namun berakhir berdeham jika tak ingin mendengar suara rengekan dari tiga tuan mudanya.

"Ini sekolah baru kita Baek…Soo.."

"MWO?"

" _Tidak mungkin…."_

Sehun juga enggan menginjakan kakinya di sekolah yang terbilang sangat biasa level Oh Sehun ini. Membuatnya betah untuk berlama-lama tinggal sebelum sosok favoritnya terlihat dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Awalnya Sehun tersenyum sangat berbinar melihat sang pujaan hati. Namun saat ada dua pria yang memiliki ukuran tubuh sedikit lebih tinggi dari pujaan hatinya-…Maka dengan cepat Sehun bisa menebak bahwa itu adalah

"Kai dan Yeolie.."

" _huh?_ Siapa Kai dan Yeolie?"

Sehun menatap kesal pada dua sahabatnay sebelum merangkul tas ranselnya "Mereka sainganku! Cepat keluar!" katanya memberi perintah pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sebelum

 _BLAM…!_

Sehun menutup pintu mobil - _agak kencang-_ karena dia kesal. Lalu detik berikutnya kedua tangannya terlipat dengan mata yang tak lepas dari kerumunan sang pujaan hati.

"Paman akan menunggu sampai tuan muda masuk."

"Terserah." Katanya menjawab ketus dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang berdiri di samping kanan dan kirinya "Hunnie…Aku tidak mau sekolah disini."

"Kalau begitu Mama dan Papa pergi Lu _-…Kai..Yeol-…_ Jaga Lulu ya."

" _ck!"_

Dia semakin berdecak kesal saat orang tua Luhan menitipkan sang pujaan hati pada dua _bodyguard_ nya. Membuat hati Sehun luar biasa kesal ditambah pemandangan sialan saat ini

"Lu kita berbeda kelas. Apa kau mau pindah ke kelas kami?"

"Tidak perlu Kai."

 _Ting….tinggg…._

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Membuat beberapa murid baru berhamburan masuk ke dalam kelas meninggalkan dua pemandangan saat ini.

Pertama pemandangan Luhan sedikit ragu membiarkan kedua temannya masuk kelas. Kedua pemandangan dimana Sehun merasa kesal karena Luhan begitu dekat dengan dua temannya. Membuat jiwa tuan mudanya menggebu keluar sebelum menatap kedua temannya.

"Kita pergi!"

"Tuan muda.."

" _yey…_ Tidak jadi sekolah disini!"

Jika Kwangsoo memekik horor, maka Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun memekik senang mendengar ucapan Sehun. Membuat keduanya lebih dulu masuk ke dalam mobil sementara Sehun masih memperhatikan Luhan yang kini dihampiri beberapa anak lelaki yang dia tebak merupakan kakak kelas.

Beberapa saat Sehun masih memperhatikan sebelum rasa kesal karena Luhan terlalu banyak bergaul dengan banyak orang membuatnya marah. " _ck!_ Bodoh sekali aku menyukaimu." Katanya membenci _khas_ bocah delapan tahun dan menyerah dengan rasa suka yang menggebu-gebu menjadi tak peduli walau nyatanya ingin terus melihat Luhan.

Dia pun membalikan badan untuk masuk kedalam mobil sebelum

"KEMBALIKAN MILIKKU!"

Bahkan di usianya yang masih terbilang kecil Sehun bisa merasa begitu sakit hanya karena sebuah teriakan. Tangannya juga secara _refleks_ bergetar saat suara anak lelaki yang dia suka menjerit begitu ketakutan.

Awalnya dia enggan menoleh. Bukan karena dia tak mau tapi karena dia takut-..Takut jika melihat anak lelaki yang dia sukai diganggu atau lebih buruknya menangis. Namun saat suara lebih banyak terdengar mengejek maka tak ada yang bisa membuat Sehun murka seperti ini sebelumnya.

"KEMBALI SANA KE NEGARAMU! JANGAN TINGGAL DI NEGARA KAMI DASAR KOMUNIS!"

"AKU BUKAN!"

"UUUW…SI KOMUNIS MENANGIS? _Y-_ YAK! BERANI SEKALI KAU MENDELIK PADAKU!"

Tangan anak lelaki lain yang melihat terkepal. Merasa begitu marah saat empat orang berbadan besar itu mengganggu Luhan. Mereka bahkan membuang seluruh isi tas Luhan lalu menginjak-injaknya. Membuat wajah Luhan begitu merah namun tak ada tangisan disana.

Luhan sendiri hanya diam saat mereka menginjak tas dan seluruh isi tasnya. Dia nyaris tak peduli dengan apapun yang dilakukan kakak kelasnya. Namun saat buku _resep_ kue dari sang ayah dan koleksi _pokemon card_ nya dicuri-…..Luhan marah. Tangannya terkepal begitu erat sebelum

 _Sret…!_

"JANGAN GANGGU AKU!" katanya berusaha membalasa sebelum berlari dari kerumunan.

" _y-_ YAK! MAU KEMANA KAU!"

Dan saat Luhan berniat melarikan diri sejauh mungkin maka disinilah dia-….Berhadapan dengan anak lelaki lain yang memiliki warna kulit pucat seperti saat mereka pertama kali bertemu di kedai kecil dua minggu lalu.

Tak ada yang berubah dari penampilan pria yang memiliki usia sama dengannya. Selain terlihat sangat _modis_ dan tampan-….Semua masih sama seperti saat pertemuan pertama mereka. Yang membuatnya sedikit menakutkan adalah rahang tegas yang dimilikinya. Membuat anak lelaki terlihat sangat menakutkan namun berusaha setenang mungkin bertanya padanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

" _huh?"_

"Mereka mengganggumu?"

Luhan sedikit takut melihat kerumunan itu mendekat. Berharap seseorang menolongnya hingga tanpa sadar memanggil nama Kai dan Chanyeol. Membuat dengusan terdengar dari anak lelaki yang ia ketahui bernama Sehun sebelum

" _ayolah!_ Hanya ada Sehun disini!" katanya berlari mendekati Luhan. Sedikit menarik lengannya sebelum

 _BUGH…!_

"TUAN MUDA / SEHUN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Harusnya kau tidak perlu membantuku."

Mereka berada di ruang hukuman saat ini. Dan berbeda dengan empat orang berbadan besar itu, maka hukuman Sehun dan Luhan hanya berlangung dua jam. Membuat Sehun mendengus karena waktu sudah terlewat satu jam empat puluh lima menit dan artinya hanya tersisa lima belas menit untuk berdua bersama Luhan.

"Kai… _yeol…_ Bantu aku. Aku takut."

" _huh?"_

Sehun menirukan bagaimana Luhan memangiil nama dua sahabatnya. Membuat Luhan yang awalnya sudah mulai menyukai Sehun harus mendengus kesal melihat betapa arogan sang tuan muda disampingnya.

" _ck!_ Harusnya kau membiarkan mereka menggangguku kalau begitu!"

"Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan mereka mengganggumu? Pikirmu aku tega melihatmu diganggu dan dihina?"

" _haah-…_ Lima belas menit sudah berakhir. Aku rasa kita bisa keluar darisini!" gumam Luhan jengah sebelum

 _Sret…!_

Sehun memegang erat pergelangan tangan Luhan. membuat si bocah kelahiran Beijing itu mengernyit bingung sebelum membiarkan Sehun memulai aktingnya "Kakiku sakit."

"Lalu?"

" _aigoo…._ Aku cidera karena menolongmu. Cepat bantu aku berdiri!"

"Tapi aku harus masuk kelas."

"Kita berada di dalam kelas yang sama. Jadi cepat bantu aku berjalan dan kita bisa masuk bersama."

Jika tidak ingat Sehun baru saja menolongnya-….Mungkin Luhan akan mengatakan tidak dengan tegas! Namun karena Sehun menolongnya dan benar kakinya sedikit biru karena ditendang kencang membuatnya mengalah.

Luhan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sehun berdiri. Sedikit memapahnya sebelum melirik sekilas dan menyadari bahwa Sehun memang sedikit kesakitan namun terlihat tenang. Membuat Luhan diam-diam tersenyum sebelum mengucapkan

" _Gomawo_ Sehunna."

Wajah Sehun luar biasa berbinar saat ini. dirangkulnya lebih erat pundak Luhan sebelum besar kepala mengatakan

"Tidak perlu! Kelak aku akan menjadi suamimu dan akan menghajar semua yang mengganggumu. Kau tenang saja-…. _ARGGH!"_

Sehun meringis kesakitan saat Luhan tiba-tiba membuatnya terjatuh. Dan dilihat dari caranya jatuh maka sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa itu sebuah kesengajaan. Membuat Sehun mendongak kesal dan

" _y-_ YAK! Kenapa aku dijatuhkan. " katanya berteriak sebelum mendapati wajah Luhan terlihat merah. Membuatnya berfikir yang tidak-tidak sebelum dengan asal menebak

" _Ah-…._ Apa kau malu karena aku mengatakan suami?"

Merah di wajah Luhan artinya marah-…Bukan karena merona. Dan saat anak lelaki sebayanya mengatakan hal gila maka hanya kekesalan yang Luhan rasakan. Dia bahkan dengan sengaja menginjak kaki Sehun sebelum

"SUAMI KEPALAMU! _DASAR MESUM!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _tobencontinued_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Posesif!Hun vs Manly!Lu_

 _._

 _._

 _Sekian_

 _._

 _wkwkwk :V_

 _._

 _gatel banget tangan maunya apdet mele :" ngutang lagi kan jadinya... T_T_

 _yaudala ya ngerame ramein tanggal 20...biar yang punya tanggal 20 makin langgeng sama si tanggal 12 kita lestarikan aja epep mereka :""_

 _._

 _ini chap satu cem MFC kan? bae2 di chap selanjtnya wkwkkw...CANDAA! ini cuma kisah cinta si cadel ngejar lulu dari bocah sampe punya bocah sendiri wkwkw.._

 _AFB kan udah bikin pusing...JTV mah udah taken Luhan punya Sehun...sipsip!_

 _._

 _sekali lagi-...A very happy bday LUGE!_

 _._

* * *

 ** _Je Te Veux-...I Want You_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previous..**_

" _y-YAK! Kenapa aku dijatuhkan. " katanya berteriak sebelum mendapati wajah Luhan terlihat merah. Membuatnya berfikir yang tidak-tidak sebelum dengan asal menebak_

" _Ah-….Apa kau malu karena aku mengatakan suami?"_

 _Merah di wajah Luhan artinya marah-…Bukan karena merona. Dan saat anak lelaki sebayanya mengatakan hal gila maka hanya kekesalan yang Luhan rasakan. Dia bahkan dengan sengaja menginjak kaki Sehun sebelum_

" _SUAMI KEPALAMU! DASAR MESUM!"_

.

.

.

 **Je'Te Veux**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Main cast : Sehun-Luhan**_

 _ **Rate : T-M**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **2\. Yunho hyung**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Cita-citaku menjadi dokter!"

Sudah hampir satu jam pelajaran "mengenalkan diri" ini berlangsung. Rata-rata pekerjaan yang diinginkan teman-teman sekelasnya juga terbilang membosankan. Mereka hanya ingin menjadi dokter lalu merubahnya saat dewasa nanti dan menjadi pengangguran pada akhirnya.

Begitulah pemikiran otak kecil seorang Oh Sehun. Membuatnya harus rela menahan kantuk jika kecantikan Luhan tidak membuatnya silau.

Luhan duduk tepat di depannya dan saat dia mengantuk maka sayang untuk terpejam di saat bidadari duduk di depanmu. Membuat Sehun sengaja berbuat usil dengan mencolek bahu Luhan hingga si pemilik bahu menoleh ke belakang

"Ada apa?"

" _uuuu silau…._ Aku sedang disapa malaikat!"

"Kau benar-benar menjengkelkan Oh Sehun!" katanya menggeram kesal sebelum meminta teman disampingnya untuk bertukar tempat.

"Ada apa?" kata pria ber _name tag_ Kim Jongdae disampingnya. Membuat Luhan sedikit berbisik sebelum mengatakan keinginannya "Apa boleh kita bertukar tempat?"

Jongdae menimbang-nimbang sebelum mengangguk menyetujui "Baiklah." katanya menerima tawaran Luhan hingga terdengar _yes_ di telinga Sehun. Sehun sendiri merasa jengah karena pertukaran tempat ini, membuatnya menatap Jongdae penuh kecaman hingga si pria berwajah kotak itu menyadari tatapan teman dibelakang Luhan.

"Aku akan mengganggumu jika kalian berpindah tempat."

Buru-buru Jongdae mengurungkan niatnya untuk berpindah tempat. Dicoleknya lengan Luhan membuat si anak lelaki cantik yang tengah bersiap itu segera menoleh "Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak jadi bertukar tempat denganmu."

" _huh?_ Kenapa?"

" _mmhh…_ "

Jongdae sedikit melirik Sehun sebelum kembali fokus pada pelajaran mereka membuat Luhan secara refleks menoleh dan menatap tak suka pada Sehun "Apa kau mengancamnya?"

Sehun berpura-pura tidak mendengar sampai matanya kembali usil menggoda Luhan "Ya."

" _ish!_ Dasar serigala!"

" _auuungg…."_

" _ck!_ Dasar gila!"

Luhan mengumpat sejadinya hingga suara kekehan terdengar dari anak lelaki di belakangnya. Sehun mungkin sudah gila dan dia mulai terbiasa dengan sebutan gila untuknya. Dia pun bahkan rela dikatakan gila hanya karena dua hal

Pertama gila karena menyukai Luhan

Kedua karena Luhan yang mengatakannya langsung.

Membuat daripada marah dirinya merasa berdebar sampai sang guru memanggil namanya

"Oh Sehun."

"Yes Saem!" katanya bersemangat dan maju ke depan kelas. Dia pun dengan percaya diri maju ke depan kelas sebelum terdengar bisikan-bisikan dari teman sekelas mereka

" _Whoaa… dia tampan sekali."_

" _Aku dengar ayahnya seorang Jaksa."_

" _Dia juga memiliki kakak yang tampan."_

" _Ah-….Aku akan berusaha mendekatinya."_

" _Langkahi dulu mayatku baru kau bisa mendekatinya."_

" _Ck!_ Menjijikan sekali!"

Luhan bahkan secara _refleks_ menghina bagaimana gadis-gadis gila itu saat memuja Sehun. Membuatnya rela melakukan apapun untuk bisa berada satu kelas dengan Kai dan Chanyeol sebelum suara Sehun terdengar

"Namaku Oh Sehun." katanya berbicara dan mulai menyita seluruh perhatian teman satu kelasnya kecuali Luhan tentu saja. Dia pun terus melihat ke arah Luhan dan mencari cara agar Luhan memperhatikan dirinya.

"Baiklah Oh Sehun. ceritakan tentang keluargamu."

" _umhh…_ Ayahku seorang Jaksa yang bertugas di kejaksaan agung dan pengadilan tinggi Seoul International Departement. Tugasnya mengungkap kejahatan yang dilakukan seseorang dan menegakkan keadilan. Lalu ibuku-…Dia hanya ibu cengeng yang merawatku dan hyung dengan baik. Terkadang kami bahkan harus mengalah agar ibu tidak menangis. Dan terakhir aku memiliki seorang hyung. Dia segalanya untukku, terkadang dia menjadi ayahku disaat ayah sibuk. Lalu menjadi ibu yang merawatku dan terakhir dia selalu menjadi teman bermainku. Diantara ayah dan ibu aku lebih menyayangi hyung. Tapi tetap saja-…."

Luhan memang tidak melihat Sehun, tapi saat Sehun bercerita tentang keluarganya entah mengapa dia terdengar sangat lucu dan menyayangi keluarganya, membuatnya tergoda untuk menoleh sebelum mendengar kesombongan _khas_ dari anak lelaki yang memiliki usia sama dengannya "Aku lebih tampan darinya."

Terdengar suara tawa dari guru dan teman sekelasnya sebelum dia menambahkan satu hal tentang keluarganya "Ah ya-….Dan aku juga akan segera memiliki seorang adik. Dia akan lahir dalam dua minggu ini."

"Jadi Sehunnie sangat menyayangi keluarga _hmm?"_

" _eoh!_ Keluarga untukku segalanya."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan cita-citamu? Apa kau ingin menjadi seorang jaksa juga?"

" _ani!_ Aku tidak mau membuat keluargaku cemas karena pekerjaan seperti ayah. Aku hanya ingin menjadi seseorang seperti pamanku yang menjadi pengusaha di perusaaan besar. Lagipula tidak penting aku akan bekerja sebagai apa _saem…_ yang penting hanya satu-.."

"Apa itu?"

"Kelak saat aku dewasa nanti aku akan menikahi Luhan-…"

"MWO?"

Si pemilik nama berteriak heboh disahuti geraman kesal dari _fans-fans_ Sehun. Dan saat rencananya membuat Luhan menoleh berhasil maka senyum usil pun dikeluarkan Sehun yang kini semakin senang menggoda Luhan " _ha ha ha…_ Sehun menyukai Luhan _hmm?"_

" _eoh…._ Jadi teman-teman sebaiknya jangan dekati Luhan."

"Kenapa memang?"

Yifan yang menyahuti. Anak lelaki yang juga berasal dari Beijing itu nyatanya menatap Luhan sedari tadi dan saat Sehun dengan terang-terangan mengatakan suka pada Luhan maka dia kesal dan mulai membalas ucapan Sehun.

"Aku hanya memberitahu." Balas Sehun sangat tenang. Terlalu tenang bahkan membuat Kim Soengsaenim bisa merasakan aura dingin dari tatapan Sehun dan Yifan yang sedang memperebutkan satu murid cantiknya yang hanya diam terlihat begitu kesal.

"Baiklah…Baiklah… Sekarang Sehun boleh duduk. Terimakasih sudah menceritakan tentang keluarga Sehun dan kini-….Luhan kau boleh maju ke depan kelas nak."

Luhan yang masih geram menatap Sehun harus dipaksa maju ke depan kelas. Fans gila Sehun bahkan sudah mencibir menatapnya. Dan saat keduanya berseling jalan maka Luhan merutuk kesal pada anak lelaki gila yang terus mengatakan akan menikahi dan menjadikannya kekasih sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum usil menggoda si rusa yang terlihat sangat kesal.

"Baiklah Luhan ceritakan tentang keluargamu."

Luhan mencoba keras menghindari tatapan Sehun namun harus berakhir pasrah karena setiap kemanapun dia melihat maka wajah bodoh Sehun akan terlihat " _haah-…_ Namaku Luhan-…Xi Luhan." katanya menambahkan nama marga China milik sang ayah sebelum kembali berbicara.

"Aku hanya hidup bertiga dengan ayah dan ibuku. Ibuku seorang dokter spesialis bedah dan kandungan sementara ayahku seorang pembuat kue. Bukan _cheff-…_ Hanya ahli membuat kue."

" _pantas anaknya manis."_ Gumam Sehun kembali terpesona sebelum suara gurunya kembali terdengar.

"Baker maksudmu Lu?"

"Ya Saem! Semacam itu. Aku lupa namanya tapi mereka memanggil ayah Baker King."

"Memang Baker Lulu sayang." Ujar Saem gemas membuat dengus terdengar dari Sehun. Dia sangat tidak suka melihat miliknya disentuh orang lain. Dan saat Saem- _nya_ bisa mengusak bebas rambut Luhan maka hanya iri yang dia rasakan.

"Baiklah Saem mengerti. Lalu apa cita-cita Luhan?"

" _mmhh…_ Aku ingin memiliki toko kue yang besar."

"Menjadi baker seperti ayah maksudmu?"

" _ani_ Saem! Bukan baker-….Aku hanya suka memakan kue tapi tidak bisa membuatnya. Jadi cita-citaku ingin memiliki toko kue super besar yang dilengkapi dengan minuman cokelat sebagai pelengkap. _Ah-…_ Aku tidak sabar memiliki toko kue sendiri saem."

" _Baiklah! Aku akan membuatkan satu untukmu."_

Sehun bergumam sungguh-sungguh. Dia seperti menemukan tujuan hidupnya saat mendengar keinginan Luhan. Dan saat Luhan terlihat senang menceritakan tentang toko kue impiannya maka tujuan hidup Sehun hanya mewujudkan apapun yang diinginkan Luhan.

 _Tring…tring…_

"Baiklah. Waktu kita sudah selesai. Kalian boleh pulang dan sampai besok anak-anak."

"Sampai besok SAEM!"

Dan bersamaan dengan cerita Luhan maka waktu sudah menujukkan pukul sebelas siang, itu artinya mereka bisa pulang dan Luhan terlihat bergegas mengepak tasnya. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Katanya ketus keluar dari dalam kelas diikuti Sehun tentu saja "Hey jawab aku. Ayo kita pulang bersama, kau bisa diculik jika pulang sendiri!"

" _ish!_ Jangan ganggu-….Kai! YEOL!"

" _ck!_ Kapan kau akan berteriak SEHUNNIE!"

"DALAM MIMPI!"

"Hey Lu. Bagaimana hari pertamamu?"

"Baik."

"Lalu siapa dia?"

Kai dan Chanyeol menyadari kehadiran Sehun, membuat si pemilik wajah "terlampau dingin" itu mendengus dan berdiri di depan Luhan untuk mengenalkan diri – _terlampau percaya diri-_

"Hey kenalkan aku calon pacarnya Luhan. Namaku-…"

"KAU APA?"

Chanyeol yang berteriak diikuti suara dengusan Kai sementara Sehun masih berlagak menyebalkan di depan dua teman kecil Luhan saat ini "Aku calon pa-car Luhan. Dengar?"

"Katakan sekali lagi biar kupukul wajah-…."

" _ish!_ Mulai lagi."

Merasa jengah dengan tiga anak lelaki di depannya-….Luhan kesal. Dia pun menyeruak di antara Sehun dan Chanyeol sebelum bergegas pergi meninggalkan tiga anak lelaki yang bertengkar entah karena alasan apa.

"Lu kau mau kemana?"

"Jangan tanya aku!" katanya ketus sebelum

 _BRAK!_

" _Y-yak!_ Pakai matamu!"

Tak lama terlihat dua anak lelaki yang juga berparas cantik sepertinya. Merasa marah karena bahunya ditabrak Luhan dan untuk kali pertama tak mendapatkan kata maaf dari yang menabrak bahunya.

"Jalanmu seperti perempuan!"

Dan ketika sindiran yang dia terima maka si anak lelaki bermata sipit itu membulatkan matanya. Warna mukanya juga sudah merah menandakan bahwa dia sama sekali tidak terima dengan apa yang dikatakan anak lelaki – _kelewat-_ cantik yang baru saja menabraknya.

" _y-_ YAK! LIHAT CERMIN DULU JIKA INGIN MENGATAIKU PEREMPUAN!"

"Baek sudahlah. Kita akan membalasnya nanti."

"Akan kupastikan membawa cermin nanti. Aku benar-benar marah _rrhhh-…._ SEHUNNIE!"

" _y-_ ya Baek? Ada apa?"

"Apa kau sedang tertawa?"

Yang dipanggil jelas menahan tawa. Membuat dua sahabat bermata sipit dan besar itu sama-sama menatap tak suka pada Sehun sebelum si pemilik nama membenarkan caranya berbicara " _umhh…_ Maksudku ada apa?"

Menyadari kesalahannya bicara Sehun pun terdengar serius. Membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo – _kedua sahabatnya-_ mendengus kesal sebelum dengan kompak menghentak kaki mereka "Harusnya kau memukul anak tadi."

" _huh?"_

"Yang menabrakku Sehunna. Pundakku sakit!"

" _ck!_ Jika dia memukul Luluku. Temanmu yang masuk ke ruang kesehatan!" timpal Kai membuat mata Sehun mendelik sangat tak suka mendengar apa yang dikatakan pria kelewat hitam di depannya.

"Lulumu?"

Kai membalas tatapan tajam teman sekelas Luhan sebelum dengan bangga membenarkan

"Luluku." Katanya mengulang hingga terlihat kepalan di tangan Sehun.

" _wae?_ Mau memukulku? Sini! Sini pukul!"

Kai memberikan sukarela wajahnya pada Sehun namun si kulit pucat hanya terus melotot sampai rasanya Kai bersumpah bisa melihat dua bola mata itu nyaris keluar dari mata si kulit pucat.

" _Sehunna ayolah!"_

Kyungsoo bahkan harus menarik jauh Sehun dari serangan anak hitam sebelum keduanya benar-benar saling memukul. Dia pun menatap tak suka pada Kai lalu beralih pada Sehun "Apa kau gila? Kau memukul seseorang hanya karena dia mengatakan Luluku?"

"Tapi dia bukan Lulunya."

"Sebenarnya siapa Lulu yang kau bicarakan?"

"Anak lelaki yang menabrak Baekhyun. Dia Luluku!"

"MWO?"

Sehun bahkan harus rela mendengar ceramah panjang lebar dua pria cantiknya. Tak berniat menjawab tak berniat pula melawan hanya mendengarkan sampai tak sengaja telinganya juga mendengar apa yang dikatakan dua teman Luhan saat ini.

" _ah_ kau benar-…Hari ini hari selasa. Dia pasti pergi ke pusat atletik renang."

"Menjenguk calon suaminya kan? _ck!_ Bagaimana bisa dia menyukai pria hitam seperti itu!"

" _eyy!_ Pria hitam itu seksi asal kau tahu." Timpal Kai terkekeh sebelum

"SEHUN!"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berteriak saat Sehun berlari pergi dengan cepat. Membuat Kai dan Chanyeol yang sedang tertawa ikut menoleh dan sedikit bertanya mengapa si kulit pucat tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja.

"Si albino itu kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol terkekeh dibalas sengit oleh Kai

"Tidak tahu dan tidak peduli."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Tap…tap…_

"PAMAN KWANGSOO!"

"Astaga tuan muda kenapa berlari?"

Sehun terengah berlari ke area parkir mobil. Matanya sedikit melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan lalu kesal karena tak melihat sosok Luhan sama sekali.

"Paman! Apa paman melihat anak lelaki yang tadi pagi? Yang diganggu kakak kelas?"

" _umh…_ Yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan?"

"YA DIA!"

Asisten keluarga Oh itu terlihat berfikir sejenak. Sedikit menimbang sebelum melihat dua mata putra majikannya yang terlihat sangat cemas "Dia ke arah sana tuan muda. Menggunakan sepeda."

"KALAU BEGITU CEPAT KEJAR DIA!"

" _huh?"_

 _BLAM!_

"PAMAN CEPAT!"

Sekali lagi Kwangsoo merasa takjub melihat sikap putra bungsu majikannya. Sehun yang biasa hanya akan bertingkah dingin sepanjang hari. Tuan muda kecilnya juga jarang berekspresi-…Berbeda dengan saat dia berteriak cemas seperti sekarang. Membuat antara cemas dan gemas Kwangsoo rasakan.

Ingin rasanya Kwangsoo mengabadikan moment langka hari ini. Memberitahu dua majikannya bahwa si bungsu mulai berekspresi dan bertingkah menggemaskan.

"PAMAN!"

Namun saat Sehun terus berteriak padanya maka hanya kekehan yang dikeluarkan Kwangsoo sebelum

 _BLAM!_

"Baiklah tuan muda! Kita kejar siapapun anak lelaki yang bisa membuatmu berekspresi seperti saat ini!"

"CEPAT PAMAN! KE ATLETIK RENANG NASIONAL!"

" _araseo…araseo.."_ katanya memakai cepat _seatbelt_ sebelum

 _BRRMM…!_

Dua pria berbeda usia itu pun mencoba mengejar anak lelaki berparas cantik yang sudah pergi sekitar limas belas menit yang lalu. Mengikuti kemanapun Luhan pergi sampai Kwangsoo tersenyum dan memberitahu putra majikannya.

"Tuan muda."

Sehun yang sedang menengok ke segala arah mengabaikan panggilan Kwangsoo. Membuat Kwangsoo memutar jengah matanya sebelum dengan santai mengatakan

"Anak lelaki yang kau cari sedang membeli gulali."

" _huh?"_

"Makanya dengarkan orang tua saat berbicara."

"Dimana dia?"

"Itu tuan mudaku! Disana-…Lihat sepeda merah yang bertulis nomor 7?. Itu anak lelaki yang kau cari!"

Sehun mengikuti kemana Kwangsoo menunjuk. Sedikit mencari keberadaan anak lelaki yang merubah dunianya sebelum

" _Kau benar paman…Itu dia."_

Kwangsoo bahkan harus bergedik ngeri tatkala tuan muda kecilnya tersenyum sangat bahagia. Dan mengingat hampir delapan tahun anak itu tumbuh. Barulah hari ini dia bisa melihat Sehun tersenyum tanpa maksud menyindir sedikit pun.

Kwangsoo bahkan terus menatap Sehun di cermin mobil sampai perintah selanjutnya dia dengar dari si tuan muda kecil "Paman cepat jalan. Dia sudah selesai membeli gulali."

"Baik baik. Jangan terus berteriak _ish!_ "

Kwangsoo mencibir Sehun sebelum mengikuti Luhan yang bersepeda di sisi jalan. Dilihat dari tampilannya sepertinya Luhan ingin bertemu seseorang. Membuat Kwangsoo sedikit penasaran dan bertanya pada si tuan muda.

"Apa dia ingin bertemu dengan seseorang tuan muda?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya harus memastikan sendiri kan?"

"Baiklah. Mungkin dia ingin bertemu dengan gadis pujaan hatinya atau anak lelaki yang lebih tampan-…."

"PAMAN!"

" _ish!_ Kenapa suka berteriak sih?"

"Kau membuatku kesal!"

Dan saat mata Sehun kecil berkaca-kaca maka yang perlu dilakukan Kwangsoo hanya diam. Dia pun sedikit tidak menyangka bahwa Sehun sangat marah dan terluka jika yang disukai di _klaim_ menjadi milik orang lain.

Membuat si penjaga tuan muda kecil merasa bersalah dan diam-diam mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa dia Luhan? yang belum lama bertemu dengan anda tuan muda?"

" _eoh."_

Sehun masih fokus memperhatikan Luhan sampai tak sengaja bibirnya mencibir kesal melihat seseorang hampir menabrak Luhan di trotoar jalan " _ish!_ Bahaya sekali. Kenapa dia memakai sepeda? Memangnya dia tidak memiliki supir?"

"Tidak semua anak seperti anda tuan muda."

" _huh?"_

"Luhan mungkin ingin memiliki supir, tapi jika orang tuanya tidak bisa memberikannya supir. Dia bisa apa?"

" _ah-…._ Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan paman?"

Kwangsoo berfikir sejenak sebelum dengan cepat mengatakan "Anda yang harus menjadi seperti Luhan."

"Menjadi seperti Luhan?"

" _hmmh…_ Kau bisa berangkat ke sekolah bersama jika menggunakan sepeda. Tuan muda juga bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Luhan jika tidak menggunakan supir. Bagaimana?"

Kali ini Sehun yang diam sesaat. Mencerna ucapan Kwangsoo dengan mata yang berbinar kemudian. Dia bahkan bersorak senang di kursi belakang sambil menepuk pundak pamannya yang memberikan ide cemerlang "Baiklah! Mulai besok aku akan naik sepeda!"

"Kau yakin tuan muda?"

"TENTU SAJA PAMAN!"

Pegangan tangan Kwangsoo di _kemudi_ mobil sedikit mengendur. Merasa mulut besar sebagai pembawa bencana mengingat Jihyo sama sekali tak suka jika si bungsu berada di luar tanpa pengawasan.

Dia pun enggan memikirkan bagaiamana reaksi dua majikannya sebelum terkekeh melihat Sehun yang benar-benar tidak melepaskan matanya dari Luhan.

" _aku rasa bocah ini benar-benar jatuh cinta."_ Katanya bergumam pelan sebelum

"Paman berhenti."

" _huh? Disini?"_

"Luhan memakirkan sepedanya disana."

Kwangsoo melihat dimana Luhan menitipkan sepedanya. Sedetik kemudian dia melihat ke segala arah dan merasa familiar dengan tempat mereka berada sekarang.

" _T_ uan muda bukankah ini tempat latihan renang Yunho?"

" _huh?_ Hyung?"

" _mmh…_ Ini kan Gelanggang atletik renang nasional."

Buru-buru Sehun membuka pintu mobilnya. Berlari ke dalam gelanggang renang yang selama ini digunakan hyungnya untuk latihan.

" _perasaanku buruk soal ini."_

Bocah delapan tahun itu bahkan terus berlari ke dalam stadium renang _indoor_ terdekat sebelum

"YUNHO HYUUUNG FIGHTING!"

Kakinya berhenti berlari saat mendengar Luhan meneriakan nama hyungnya.

Tangannya terkepal karena kesal dengan mata berkaca-kaca saat melihat Luhan begitu bahagia hanya karena melihat Yunho.

"FIGHTING YUNHO HYUNG!"

Teriakan Luhan bahkan terdengar sangat bahagia.

Berbeda saat Luhan berbicara dengannya yang selalu terdengar ketus.

Diam-diam lengan bocah delapan tahun itu membuat gerakan mengusap matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

Berusaha untuk tidak menangis lalu kemudian matanya kembali mengeluarkan air.

Terus seperti itu sampai suara di belakangnya terdengar memanggil

"Tuan muda!-.. _whoa…_ Yunho keren sekali."

Dan saat Kwangsoo melihat bagaimana eloknya Yunho meliuk-liukkan tubuh di bawah air, maka hanya decik kagum yang dia berikan pada remaja yang sebentar lagi akan berusia tujuh belas tahun disana.

Membuat tanpa sadar tangannya bertepuk bangga sebelum suara isakan terdengar dari bocah yang berdiri tepat di depannya.

" _hks-…._ Aku benci hyung-…Hyung Jahat!"

" _Astaga…"_

Mata Kwangsoo bahkan dibuat membulat menyadari bahwa saat ini, detik ini di depannya, Sehun sedang menangis sambil menghentakan kedua kakinya bergantian tanda dia begitu kesal dan marah.

Dia bahkan dibuat bingung kenapa tuan mudanya menangis sampai suara melengking terdengar dari _tribun_ penonton yang berada tepat di samping mereka,

" _whoa-…_ Yunho hyung keren! _Wuhuuu~"_

" _hks-…"_

" _ah-…_ Dia cemburu."

Bersamaan dengan teriakan Luhan maka jelas sudah kenapa si bocah ingusan di depannya menangis. Kwangsoo bahkan harus membekap erat mulutnya sambil terkikik begitu geli. " _Astaga Sehun menggemaskan sekali."_ Katanya tak bisa menahan diri melihat bagaimana Sehun menagis hanya karena Luhan memberi semangat pada hyungnya.

" _hks…_ hyung jahat."

Bisa saja Kwangsoo membiarkan Sehun menangis lucu. Tapi saat ingus dari bocah di depannya terus keluar dengan banyak, maka sudah saatnya berpura-pura simpati dengan bertanya

"Tuan muda kenapa kau menangis?"

Sehun mengabaikan pertanyaan Kwangsoo.

Yang dia lakukan hanya kesal kedua kakinya bergantian.

Dia juga berkali-kali mengusap lucu air matanya sebelum berteriak

"AKU BENCI HYUNG!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"MAMA!"

"Astaga nak. Kenapa berteriak?"

"AKU BENCI HYUNG! HYUNG PENGHIANAT!"

Tatkala mengetahui Luhan menyukai Yunho-..Dunia Sehun rasanya runtuh hari ini.

Dia bisa saja bersaing dengan anak lelaki dan anak wanita mana pun untuk mendapatkan perhatian Luhan.

Tapi dengan Yunho?

Ah-...Sehun kalah telak

Tentu saja! Semua orang waras juga pasti akan memilih sang kakak yang memiliki tubuh atletis dan wajah tampan.

Tidak seperti dirinya yang hanya tampan, tampan dan tampan.

Arogan memang-... Tapi nyatanya menjadi tampan tak selamanya menyenangkan.

Seperti hari ini misalnya.

Saat dia tahu Luhan menyukai kakaknya maka rasanya dia dikhianati sang kakak, dunianya hancur siang ini.

Bocah delapan tahun itu bahkan terus menangis sepanjang perjalanan dari tempat atletik menuju rumah.

Membuat asisten kepercayaan ayahnya terus tertawa gemas sementara Jihyo menatap tak suka pada Kwangsoo karena terus menertawakan si bungsu.

"Kwangsoo!"

"Ya nyonya."

"Kenapa kau terus tertawa sementara Sehunku menangis?"

"AKU BENCI HYUNG!"

"Apa dia bertengkar dengan Yunho?"

"Tidak tentu saja nyonya."

"Lalu kenapa Sehun terus menjerit."

Kwangsoo pun tertawa kecil sebelum berbisik pada nyonya besar di rumah "Tuan muda Sehun sedang patah hati nyonya."

" _Huh?_ Patah hati? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Pria yang dia sukai menyukai Tuan muda Yunho."

Kali ini Jihyo mengusap perutnya agar tidak kontraksi. Dan saat asisten rumah tangganya berbicara seperti omong kosong maka hanya mengusap perut buncit yang Jihyo lakukan sebelum kembali bertanya pada pelayan rumah tangganya.

"Sehun menyukai siapa? Dan siapa yang menyukai Yunnieku?"

"Anda mengenal anak lelaki yang disukai Sehun nyonya!"

"Astaga! Kau terlalu berbelit! Katakan dengan cepat!"

Kwangsoo kembali tertawa geli. Mengabaikan tatapan tak suka sang nyonya besar sampai

"LEE KWANGSOO?!"

Sampai Jihyo berteriak barulah dia menahan tawa. Berpura-pura serius namun nyatanya terus terkikik.

 _"EKHEM!"_

Dan saat sang nyonya rumah berdeham barulah Kwangsoo sedikit bisa menahan diri. Dia pun kembali mendekati Jihyo dan berbisik memberitahu siapa yang disukai Sehun.

"Dia menyukai putra tunggal dari dokter Xi dan Tuan Xi Chen."

Jihyo tampak berfikir sebelum "Astaga" Ibu dua anak itu terlihat menutup mulutnya. Merasa sangat terkejut namun tak bisa menutupi rasa senangnya menebak siapa anak lelaki yang disukai putranya.

Jihyo pun melihat si bungsu yang sebentar lagi menjadi hyung sedang meraung di sofa. Sedikit tertawa gemas sebelum memastikan tebakannya "Luhan maksudmu? Xi Luhan?"

"Tepat nyonya. Tuan muda Sehun menyukai putra dari dokter cantik Xi Baby." Katanya membenarkan hingga terdengar suara memekik bahagia dari Jihyo.

"Astaga aku senang sekali mendengarnya."

"Anda akan lebih senang saat melihat tatapan tuan muda pada Luhan."

"Benarkah? Apa sangat romantis?"

"Tatapan Beast untuk Beauty nyonya. Terlihat sangat roman-..."

 _Pletak_

 _"Arhhh!_ Kenapa saya dipukul?"

"Dari banyak tokoh disney kenapa kau harus menggambarkan Sehunku sebagai Beast? Kau sudah bosan hidup?"

 _"Ah-..."_

"HUNNIE BENCI HYUNG!"

Dan saat si bungsu terus berteriak marah maka Jihyo menatapnya iba. Ibu dua anak yang akan segera melahirkan itu pun menatap gemas putra kecilnya sebelum memasang wajah yang dibuat sedih namun nyatanya sangat gemas

" _Uuuu_ kesayangan Mama marah. Sini nak mama peluk!"

"Shirheo!"

Kakinya pun berhenti menghentak saat tak sengaja berteriak pada ibunya yang super sensitif. Dan melihat bagaimana Jihyo memandangnya dengan mata berkaca maka Sehun hanya bisa menatap jengah dan terpaksa mengalah jika tidak ingin jatah mainan online nya berkurang.

"Ma peluk…"

Dan disinilah sang Mama-…Selalu mudah dibujuk jika kau bersikap manja.

Karena tujuh belas tahun menjadi seorang ibu, tak sekalipun Sehun dan Yunho bersikap manja padanya.

Kedua putranya cenderung melakukan semua sendiri tanpa merengek dan meminta bantuan padanya.

Jadi jika salah satu dari Yunho dan Sehun mulai bersikap manja-…Itu adalah sebuah anugerah untuk Jihyo. Membuatnya sangat bersemangat sebelum kembali mendekati si bungsu

"Kenapa anak mama menangis?"

Dan jangan salahkan Sehun jika nantinya dia benar-benar manja walau adik bayi sudah lahir.

Awalnya Sehun sama sekali tidak tergoda pada pelukan ibunya. Tapi saat Jihyo memeluknya sangat nyaman, maka tak ada yang bisa Sehun lakukan selain menikmati usapan lembut di punggungnya.

"Hyung jahat ma-… _hks-…_ Dia merebut Lulu."

"Lulu?"

"Iya ma. Anak lelaki dari teman Mama yang belum lama kita temui."

" _ah-…._ Luhan maksudmu?" katanya mencoba menggoda Sehun namun nyatanya si bungsu sedang kesal saat ini "Iya Luhan….Tapi hyung jahat padaku. Dia merebut Lulu dariku ma.."

"Kenapa hyung bisa merebut Lulu?"

"Karena Lulu menyukainya."

Jihyo tertawa kecil sebelum mencubit gemas pipi putranya yang tampan "Aigoo…Hunnie belum tahu apa-apa tentang cinta."

" _huh?"_

"Hanya karena Luhan menyukai hyung. Bukan berarti hyung jahat."

"Tentu saja hyung jahat! Aku sudah cerita tentang Luhan padanya."

"Lalu berapa banyak Luhan yang kau ceritakan pada hyung?"

"Hanya satu."

"Menurutmu apa hyung kenal dengan Luhan yang menyukainya?"

Sehun berfikir sejenak sebelum menggeleng tak yakin menjawab sang mama "Tidak tahu juga sih. Luhan hanya berdiri di kursi penonton. Dia juga hanya meneriakan nama hyung saat hyung latihan gaya bebas."

"Nah seperti itu putraku sayang. Itu namanya idola."

"Idola?"

"Ya. Luhan mengidolakan Yunho hyung sama seperti Sehun mengidolakan model cantik Miranda Kerr."

"Seperti itu?"

" _hmmh…_ Seperti itu nak-….Lagipula Yunho hyung akan maju ke kejuaraan nasional minggu depan. Jadi wajar jika banyak yang mengidolakan Yunho hyung."

"Jadi hyung tidak jahat?"

"Kedua anak mama tidak ada yang jahat sayang."

Sehun kemudian tertunduk sejenak. Tak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi sampai suara Jihyo kembali terdengar "Nanti jika hyung pulang, bicaralah dengannya."

"Bicara _**Man to Man**_ maksud mama?"

Jihyo tertawa kencang sebelum mencium seluruh wajah si bungsu.

Man to Man adalah istilah yang diberikan Insung jika Sehun dan Yunho bertengkar.

 _Seperti mengatakan yang ingin kau katakan tanpa memendamnya sendiri._

Insung juga memperbolehkan mereka bertengkar bahkan saling memukul tapi dengan satu syarat-…..Setelahnya mereka harus kembali berbaikan dan menjadi dua kakak-adik yang saling menyayangi.

Jihyo keberatan pada awalnya, tapi saat dua putranya semakin dekat dengan metode _man to man_ yang dibuat sang ayah. Maka hanya dukungan yang diberikan ibu cantik yang akan segera memiliki tiga orang putra dalam hidupnya.

Jihyo mencium sayang kening Sehun seraya membenarkan mengangguk dan membenarkan ucapan si bungsu "Man to Man dengan hyung."

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _tobecontinued.._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

JTV mah emang words ga panjang2… * _belum saatnya si kayanya wkwkw_

 _._

Plet ada konflik ga?

Me : * _yunowmesowellah gengs :*_

 _._

Chap depan syudah remaja btw….bisa juga langsung dewasa…tergantung kondisi..

.

Okey sekian

.

 _Happy reading review_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previous..**_

 _"Jadi hyung tidak jahat?"_

 _"Kedua anak mama tidak ada yang jahat sayang."_

 _Sehun kemudian tertunduk sejenak. Tak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi sampai suara Jihyo kembali terdengar "Nanti jika hyung pulang, bicaralah dengannya."_

 _"Bicara_ _Man to Man_ _maksud mama?"_

 _Jihyo tertawa kencang sebelum mencium seluruh wajah si bungsu._

 _Man to Man adalah istilah yang diberikan Insung jika Sehun dan Yunho bertengkar._

 _Seperti mengatakan yang ingin kau katakan tanpa memendamnya sendiri._

 _Insung juga memperbolehkan mereka bertengkar bahkan saling memukul tapi dengan satu syarat-…..Setelahnya mereka harus kembali berbaikan dan menjadi dua kakak-adik yang saling menyayangi._

 _Jihyo keberatan pada awalnya, tapi saat dua putranya semakin dekat dengan metode_ _man to man_ _yang dibuat sang ayah. Maka hanya dukungan yang diberikan ibu cantik yang akan segera memiliki tiga orang putra dalam hidupnya._

 _Jihyo mencium sayang kening Sehun seraya membenarkan mengangguk dan membenarkan ucapan si bungsu "Man to Man dengan hyung."_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Je'Te Veux**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Main cast : Sehun-Luhan**_

 _ **Rate : T-M**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ma aku pulang."

Ibu dari dua orang anak dan calon bayi yg dikandungnya pun menoleh, sedikit tersenyum menatap si sulung yang terlihat sangat kelelahan.

"Anak mama sudah pulang?"

Kali ini giliran si sulung yang merespon. Segera mendekati sofa tempat ibunya merajut syal lalu berbaring di paha sang mama dengan benang-benang rajut yang dia singkirkan dengan kasar.

"Lelah ma."

"Aigoo perenang seksi mama kelelahan."

Dan saat kecupan diberikan oleh sang ibu, maka Yunho - _si perenang seksi versi ibunya_ \- terlihat sangat bahagia. Dia kemudian memejamkan matanya di pangkuan sang mama dengan Jihyo yang mengusap sayang kening si sulung.

"Yunnie bear lapar?"

"Tidak aku sudah makan."

"Mau juice?"

"Nanti saja. Aku mau tidur di pangkuan mama."

"Araseo tidurlah."

Menurut dirinya dan Sehun-... Sang mama adalah semua hal baik yang diberikan Tuhan pada mereka.

Karena disaat mereka terlihat lelah yang ditanyakan Jihyo bukan latihan sialan yang menguras tenaga atau pelajaran sulit yang mereka terima.

Jihyo cenderung lebih sering bertanya

Apa anak mama lapar?

 _Daripada_

Bagaimana latihan hari ini? Atau bagaimana pelajaran hari ini?

Bukan karena wanita berusia tiga puluh enam tahun itu tidak peduli pada kedua putranya, tapi Jihyo tahu bahwa kedua putranya cenderung tertutup dan tak suka menceritakan ulang apa yang sudah terjadi.

Mereka lebih suka melupakan daripada mengingat banyak hal yang mengganggu hari mereka.

Dan karena alasan itu pula ibu tiga orang anak ini memgalah dan lebih memilih percaya pada dua putranya.

 _toh_ Sehun dan Yunho akan bercerita padanya jika mereka ingin-...Tak perlu dipaksa karena artinya mereka sudah dewasa untuk memilih masalah yang bisa mereka tangani atau masalah yang harusnya dibagi bersama keluarga.

"Kenapa Yunho mama sudah sangat besar _hmm?_ "

Yunho hanya diam saat sang mama menciumi seluruh wajahnya. Terkekeh ketika suara mamanya mulai terdengar merengek sampai terdengar suara lain yang memanggilnya tak sabar

"HYUNG!"

Lantas kedua mata Yunho terbuka saat adik bungsunya memanggil. Segera menoleh mencari keberadaan Sehun lalu menatap malas si bungsu.

"Kenapa berteriak?"

"KITA HARUTH BICARA!"

Yunho lebih memilih mendongak dan mencari mata ibunya daripada menanggapi racauan adiknya yang tak jelas

"Ma..."

Jihyo sendiri sedang menahan tawanya mati-matian, merasa sangat gemas pada Sehun namun tak mau tertawa di saat si bungsu terlihat serius.

"Ada apa nak?"

"Telingaku yang salah dengar atau cadel Sehun sedang kambuh?"

"Cadel Sehun akan kambuh jika dia terlalu kesal nak." Katanya terkikik namun sangat pelan hingga hanya Yunho yang mendengar.

"Kau sedang kesal?"

Yunho kembali melihat Sehun yang kini menghentakan kakinya bergantian "Astaga Oh Sehun! Kau benar-benar bocah jika seperti itu!"

"HYUNG THEHUN SERIUTH! AKU TUNGGU DI KAMAR THEKARANG!"

Anak lelaki delapan tahun itu pun segera bergegas lari ke kamar hyungnya. Terdengar mendegus kesal sebelum

BLAM!

Sehun sengaja menutup kencang pintu kamar hingga membuat ibu dan kakaknya terkekeh dibawah.

"Bocah itu kenapa ma?"

"Yunho, Sehun bukan bocah nak. Dia adikmu."

"Iya iya... Lalu kenapa dia terlihat kesal?"

"Sehun ingin bicara Man to Man denganmu."

" _huh?_ Man to Man?"

"Iya nak. Cepat susul adikmu."

"Tapi kami sedang tidak bertengkar."

"Menurut Sehun kau mengambil miliknya."

"Aku tidak makan es krimnya kok."

"Bukan es krim sayang."

"Lalu apa?"

"Luhan."

"Luhan? Luhan siapa?"

Jihyo tertawa kecil mengingat betapa menggemaskannya Sehun, dia pun segera fokus pada si sulung dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi "Kau ingat adikmu pernah bercerita kalau dia menyukai seseorang?"

"Ya aku ingat. Tapi aku lupa namanya. Apa namanya Luhan?"

"Iya nak. Namanya Luhan."

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Mama juga tidak mengerti. Tapi siang ini dia mengikuti Luhan sepulang sekolah, lalu dia terkejut karena ternyata Luhan datang ke atletik renang untuk memberi dukungan padamu."

"Aku?"

" _eoh…_ Sehun bilang seperti ini _YUNHO HYUNG FIGHTING—YUHUUU!"_

"Ma kau sedang apa sih?'

Yunho tertawa lucu melihat sikap ibunya, membuat Jihyo membenarkan sikap anggunnya dengan Yunho yang sudah bersiap menuju kamar "Begitu contoh Luhan saat berteriak memanggil namamu."

" _ah-…_ Jadi bocah itu sedang cemburu."

"Begitulah."

"Baiklah aku akan bicara Man to Man dengannya." Katanya memangkul tas latihannya dan bergegas menuju kamar sebelum suara Jihyo kembali terdengar.

"Nak…"

"Ada apa?"

" _mmmh…_ Adikmu sedikit sensitif hari ini, jadi kau bisa mengalah kan?"

Yunho mengangkat bahunya dan tanpa ragu menjawab "Tentu saja."

"Aigoo anak mama paling keren."

Yunho mengabaikan pujian sang mama. Terus berjalan menuju kamarnya sebelum

 _Cklek…!_

"HYUNG JAHAT!"

" _astaga!"_

Baru masuk kedalam kamarnya Yunho disuguhi bantal yang dilempar oleh Sehun, membuatnya sedikit kesal lalu mengingat ucapan sang mama kalau Sehun sedang sensitif hari ini.

"Apa kau akan membunuh hyungmu hanya karena Luhan?"

" _mmh…_ Tidak tentu saja!"

"Kalau begitu berhenti bersikap gila."

"Tetap saja hyung tidak beritahu aku kalau Luhan suka melihatmu latihan!"

"KENAL WAJAHNYA SAJA TIDAK! BAGAIMANA BISA AKU MELIHAT LUHAN BOCAH!"

" _hks…."_

Tampangnya saja yang _sok galak._ Karena nyatanya Sehun akan terus menangis tiap kali Yunho dan sang ayah membentaknya. Membuat Yunho terkekeh dan membuang asal tasnya sebelum berjongkok di depan Sehun.

"Hey bocah, pria tidak menangis."

Sehun mengelap kasar air matanya, sedikit tidak terima sebelum dengan mantap menatap mata hyungnya "Aku tidak menangis."

" _aigoo…_ Lalu ini apa?" gumam Yunho membantu Sehun mengusap air matanya. " _ish!"_

" _araseo…_ hyung minta maaf membentakmu. Tapi untuk Luhan? Hyung sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Lagipula untuk apa aku menyukai priamu? Aku sudah memiliki priaku sendiri."

"Lalu kenapa dia bisa mengenal hyung?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin hyungmu terkenal."

" _ck!"_

Dirasa Sehun sudah kembali normal, Yunho tertawa. Dia pun mengusap sayang rambut adiknya seraya berkata "Bukankan bagus jika Luhan menyukai hyung?"

"Hyung mau jadi thaingan thehun?"

Yunho memijat kasar keningnya. Kepalanya terasa sakit tiap kali Sehun berbicara cadel, membuatnya ingin mencubit gemas namun menahan diri menyadari bahwa adiknya sedang serius bertanya.

"Tentu thaja hyung tidak akan jadi thaingan thehun." Katanya membalas sama cadel dibalas tatapan sengit dari Sehun "Araseo…Araseo…Hyung akan jelaskan."

"Katakan dengan jelath kalau begitu."

" _ish!_ Bicaramu saja belum jelas." Katanya terkekeh lalu kembali menjelaskan "Jika minggu depan Luhan datang ke pertandingan renang hyung. Maka tugasmu adalah mengenalkan Luhan padaku. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena saat Luhan mengenalku sebagai kakakmu, dia akan meminta main kerumah. Dan berita bagusnya kalian akan menjadi semakin dekat."

Sehun mendengarkan dengan seksama rencana hyungnya. Terlihat tertarik sebelum berjalan menuju pintu keluar "Ide baguth hyung!" katanya terlihat sangat bahagia sebelum

 _BLAM…!_

" _Ya Tuhan kenapa kau memberikan adik cadel seperti itu."_

Yunho terlentang di tempat tidurnya. Matanya terpejam setengah lelah dan setengah berdoa.

Berdoa agar Tuhan tidak memberikan adik keduanya seperti dia memberikan Sehun untuknya "Satu sudah cukup membuatku pusing, jadi jangan dua Tuhan. Cukup satu saja adikku yang seperti Sehun.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan hari itu pun tiba, hari dimana Luhan sudah bersepeda dari rumahnya untuk datang ke tempat lomba antar sekolah miliki idolanya, _Oh Yunho._

Anak lelaki delapan tahun itu bahkan membawa semua yang diperlukan untuk mendukung idolanya, _pluit, banner_ bertuliskan "Yunho hyung fighting" dan semua yang diperlukan agar idolanya bersemangat.

 _Tring…!_

Dan setelah bersepeda selama dua puluh menit, Luhan akhirnya sampai di gelanggang renang tempat lomba diselenggarakan, dia memarkirkan sepedanya di tempat khusus lalu berjalan riang menuju gelannggang.

" _oh tidaktidak…_ aku harus mendapat _spot_ yang bagus."

Mata rusanya membulat saat mengetahui banyak orang memenuhi gelanggangnya. Membuatnya berlari cemas sebelum

 _BRAK…!_

" _arghh-…_ Kenapa harus jatuh!"

Dia bahkan mengabaikan luka di lututnya demi masuk kedalam gelanggang. Rela berdesakan demi mendapatkan _spot_ bagus didalam. Dia juga mengabaikan nafasnya yang sesak sampai

 _Sret…!_

Luhan merasa seseorang menariknya keluar dari antrian, membuat mata rusanya membulat marah sebelum berteriak sangat kesal pada siapapun yang menarik tangannya dari antrian.

"Apa yang kau-… _y-YAK!"_

Luhan benar-benar muak saat ini, matanya seolah diciptakan hanya untuk melihat mahluk paling menyebalkan yang kini sedang menatap dingin padanya.

Tidak di sekolah, tidak di rumah atau di jalan sekalipun-…Dia selalu melihat Sehun, membuatnya sangat kesal dan tanpa sadar menyalahkan Sehun karena dia tidak mendapat _spot_ yang bagus hari ini.

"KENAPA KAU TERUS MENGIKUTIKU? AKU INGIN MASUK! AKU-… _LIHAT!_ TEMPATNYA SUDAH PENUH! LALU AKU HARUS DUDUK DIMANA?"

Dan saat anak lelaki sebaya di depannya menangis berjongkok, maka hati anak lelaki lain yang kini sedang menatapnya juga terlihat sedih. Rasanya dia tidak pernah peduli jika seseorang menangis.

Dia hanya akan peduli pada mamanya, berbeda dengan saat ini-….Saat Luhan menangis maka dunia Oh Sehun seolah dibuat sedih tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Kenapa aku terus melihatmu! Kenapa kau terus menggangguku."

Sehun menghela nafasnya, sedikit melihat persiapan yang Luhan bawa untuk hyungnya sebelum ikut berjongkok dan mengulurkan tangannya "Aku mempunyai _spot_ paling bagus untukmu."

" _huh?"_

Mata rusa Luhan mengerjap lucu saat melihat Sehun.

Karena pada dasarnya dia tidak kesal karena melihat Sehun, dia kesal karena tidak mendapatkan _spot_ bagus untuk melihat Yunho. Jadi saat Sehun mengatakan memiliki _spot_ bagus maka mata rusanya berbinar sangat berharap.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Kakakku peserta lomba hari ini. Jadi kita akan melihat dari tempat yang disediakan untuk keluarga."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja! Cepat pegang tanganku. Aku akan membawamu kesana, ayah dan ibuku juga sudah disana."

Tanpa berfikir panjang Luhan menyambut tangan Sehun, membiarkan teman yang selalu mengatakan _ingin menikahinya_ membawanya pergi entah kemana.

Untuk beberapa detik Luhan tidak mempercayai Sehun, tapi saat Sehun benar-benar membawanya ke area _family only_ itu artinya kakak Sehun memang peserta lomba

 _Tapi siapa kakak Sehun?_

Luhan sempat bertanya-tanya.

Namun saat matanya melihat Oh Family tertera di kursi khusus keluarga Oh maka disaat itu pula tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Sehun, Sedikit horor menatap Sehun saat menyadari hanya ada satu peserta lomba bermarga Oh hari ini.

"Sehun bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Apa?"

"Hanya ada satu peserta bermarga Oh disini, namanya Oh Yunho. Dan mengingat margamu juga Oh-….Aku ragu sebenarnya, tapi jangan katakan kalau dia-…"

"Dia kakakku." Timpal Sehun membuat mata Luhan membulat sempurna.

Sehun pun berhasil menarik sedikit perhatian Luhan sebelum membawa temannya bertemu dengan Mama dan Papa.

"Ma…"

"Hay sayang-…Luhan disini juga?"

Luhan yang masih terkejut dibuat terkekeh, nyatanya seluruh pendukung Yunho memakai _headband_ bergambar Yunho yang sedang berenang saat ini. Membuatnya tertawa kecil sebelum membungkuk menyapa dua orang tua Sehun dan Yunho

"Selamat pagi eomonin, abonim."

" _aigoo_ sopan sekali Lulu sayang." Katanya gemas sebelum menyadari bahwa sedari tadi putra bungsunya masih menggengam erat tangan Luhan.

"Duduklah nak. Sehun bawa Luhan duduk nak." Timpal Jihyo mengerling si bungsu diikuti Insung yang menatap menggoda putranya "Ada yang senang saat ini." Katanya berbisik pada Sehun dibalas senyum malu oleh si bungsu.

.

.

 _Dan tak lama…._

 _._

 _._

" _YUNHO JJANG! WUHUU PUTRA MAMA HEBAT!"_

Begitulah akhir pertandingan Yunho hari ini, tak perlu diragukan dia kembali menjadi juara satu di kompetisi ini, membuat Luhan hanya bisa terpukau melihat bagaimana kerennya keluarga Sehun sebelum Sehun menyapa dirinya.

"Minum dulu Lu."

Luhan menerima jus pemberian Sehun, tak lama dia juga melihat prosesi penyerahan medali untuk Yunho. Semuanya masih bersorak senang sampai tak sengaja Luhan melihat Yunho sedang mengerling Sehun. Membuatnya tertawa kecil sebelum menyatakan rasa irinya pada Sehun.

"Beruntung sekali kau memiliki Yunho hyung."

"Kau benar aku sangat beruntung."

Luhan kembali diam menghabiskan jus strawberry nya. Terus memperhatikan keluarga Sehun satu persatu sampai tak sengaja bergumam " _haah-…_ Aku ingin sekali memiliki saudara."

Sehun mendengarnya, dia pun tanpa ragu duduk semakin dekat dengan Luhan sebelum berbisik "Kakakku juga kakakmu."

Luhan menatap Sehun sangat bingung, berniat untuk bertanya sebelum Sehun kembali berbicara lebih dulu "Karena milikku adalah milikmu juga, jadi kau boleh menemui kakakku tapi hanya boleh menyukaiku."

" _ck!"_

"Aku serius Lu. Kau boleh menemui hyung dirumah."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja-….."

" _Aarrghh-….PERUTKU! YEOBO PERUTKU SAKIT!"_

"MA!"

Buru-buru Sehun berlari mendekati ibunya, merasa bingung karena ibunya kesakitan ditambah teriakan panik ayahnya "KWANGSOO SIAPKAN MOBIL!"

"PA.. MAMA KENAPA?"

Sehun menjerit ketakutan melihat ibunya kesakitan, dia bahkan membantu ayahnya untuk menggendong sang ibu, sebelum Insung menjawab pertanyaannya "Adikmu akan segera lahir nak. Ayo kita ke rumah sakit."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan hyung?"

"Hyung akan segera menyusul."

Tanpa ragu Sehun membuntuti ayahnya, nyaris meninggalkan Luhan sebelum kembali berlari dan mendekati Luhan yang terlihat sama bingungnya "Kau mau ikut ke rumah sakit?"

" _huh?"_

"Adikku akan segera lahir. Ayo ikut." Katanya mengulurkan tangan pada Luhan, membuat Luhan sesaat ragu namun kembali menggenggam tangan Sehun pada akhirnya. "Aku ikut."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Buru-buru Insung membawa istrinya ke ruang _emergency,_ berharap Jihyo segera mendapatkan penanganan sebelum dokter yang menanganinya datang "Sunbae?"

"Baby? Syukurlah-…Kau dokter yang bertugas?"

Seraya menjawab senior suaminya, Baby bertindak-….Dia memberi obat bius pada Jihyo lalu meminta Insung menunggu diluar "Aku akan segera membawanya ke ruang operasi. Tunggulah diluar."

"Istriku akan baik-baik saja?"

Dibantu perawat, mereka semua keluar menuju ruang operasi. Sedikit berlari terburu-buru sampai

"MAMA!"

"Luhan?"

Baby terkejut mendapati putranya di rumah sakit, dan saat melihat Luhan berlari maka dia memberi intsruksi kepada perawatnya untuk pergi lebih dulu "Lulu sayang kenapa disini?"

"Aku dengan keluarga Sehun ma."

"Begitukah?"

Baby melepas sarung tangannya sesaat untuk menghapus keringat di wajah putranya "Mama akan menyelamatkan ibu Sehun kan?"

Baby tersenyum kecil seraya mencium sayang kening putranya "Tentu saja. Doakan mama _hmm.."_

"Oke Ma. Lulu tunggu disini."

"Anak pintar."

Setelah mencium wajah putranya, Baby kembali melihat Insung, sedikit tersenyum lalu meyakinkan teman dekat suaminya "Istrimu akan baik-baik saja." Katanya memberi semangat lalu

 _Klik…_

Sesaat setelah Baby masuk ke ruang operasi, lampu disana berubah menjadi merah. Menandakan bahwa operasi sedang berlangsung dan itu artinya kepanikan harus dirasakan keluarga.

Dari seluruh keluarga Oh-….Sehunlah yang terlihat sangat cemas. Entah kenapa dia terus duduk tertunduk dan tak mau bersuara. Membuat Luhan kecil merasa tak tega dan datang menghampiri teman sekelasnya.

"Sehunna."

" _hmh?"_

"Didalam sana ibuku yang hebat sedang menolong ibu dan adikmu. Jadi jangan khawatir. Oke?"

Mau tak mau Sehun mendongak melihat Luhan, merasa sedikit senang karena Luhan tak berteriak seperti biasanya dan mengangguk sebagai ucapan terimakasih "Oke."

Dia mengatakan oke tapi tangannya terus gemetar, membuat Luhan mengambil tempat di samping Sehun lalu membawa tangan Sehun yang gemetar untuk digenggam.

"Lu…"

"Sampai operasi ibumu selesai aku akan menggengam tanganmu."

Rasanya Sehun merasakan kupu-kupu terbang di hatinya,

Rasanya dia juga semakin menyukai Luhan.

Membuat tangannya secara _refleks_ membalas genggaman tangan Luhan seraya mengatakan

" _gomawo Lu."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Selang beberapa jam kemudian, tombol merah di ruang operasi itu berubah menjadi hijau.

Luhan yang pertama kali melihat, membuatnya sedikit memekik sebelum

 _Klik…_

" _MAMA!"_

Sehun menyadari genggaman Luhan terlepas di tangannya, Luhan juga sangat menggemaskan saat berlari ke wanita cantik yang masih lengkap menggunakan pakaian operasinya.

Dan seolah tak mempedulikan bagaimana tidak sterilnya sang mama-….Luhan minta di gendong. Membuat Baby terkekeh dan mencium gemas hartanya yang paling berharga "Lulu masih disini?"

"Tentu saja."

"Dokter Xi?"

Sang dokter menatap kecemasan di keluarga Oh, sedikit tersenyum sebelum membawakan kamar baik "Bayimu sehat dan Jihyo akan sadarkan diri sebentar lagi. Kau bisa melihat keluargamu di ruang perawatan."

"Astaga syukurlah."

Yunho dan Insung berpelukan sangat lega, dua anak ayah itu tentu tak melupakan si bungsu yang masih ketakutan, Insung pun mendekati si bungsu yang sudah menjadi kakak dan berjongkok di depan Sehun.

"Sekarang Sehun sudah menjadi kakak."

" _huh?"_

"Adik Sehun sudah lahir."

"Benarkah?'

"Tentu saja nak."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mama?"

"Mama sehat sayang."

" _huwaaaaa…."_

Buru-buru Sehun melompat ke pelukan ayahnya, menangis sejadinya karena lega dan meraung seperti layaknya anak kecil seusia Sehun "Nak…"

" _huwaaaaa…."_

"Sayang…"

" _huwaaaa.."_

"Luhan sedang melihatmu."

"… _.."_

Seluruh keluarga itu pun tertawa melihat reaksi Sehun.

Semua tak terkecuali Luhan-….Membuat Sehun sangat malu dan bersembunyi di pelukan ayahnya " _aigoo_ Sehun hyung sangat menggemaskan." Gumam Insung menggendong Sehun dan tak lama membawa kedua putranya untuk bertemu sang ibu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaa…."

Sehun langsung berlari setibanya di ruangan Jihyo, mendekati ibunya yang masih sangat lemas namun terus tersenyum sangat cantik "Sehunnie sudah punya adik."

"Iya tahu. Mana adik Sehun?"

"Disana."

"Sehun jangan pegang adikmu dulu, dia masih sangat sensitif."

Setelah memberitahu Sehun, Insung pun mendekati istrinya, menciumnya sayang seraya mengucapkan "Terimakasih sudah membawa malaikat ketiga kita ke dunia."

Jihyo hanya tersenyum sebagai respon sedikit menahan sakitnya sampai si putra sulung juga mencium keningnya "Mama sangat hebat." Pujinya dibalas kecupan Jihyo di kening Yunho "Putra mama lebih hebat. Selamat sudah menjadi juara nak."

"Bukan masalah besar." Katanya menyombongkan diri sampai terlihat Luhan dan Baby ikut masuk kedalam ruangan.

" _whoaa_ adik bayinya sangat tampan."

Luhan berlari mendekati sang bayi sementara Baby memberi selamat pada Jihyo. Kedua wanita cantik itu saling berpelukan seraya menatap gemas dua putra mereka yang sedang berinteraksi lucu tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Tentu saja tampan, dia adikku."

"Dia akan tampan seperti Yunho hyung."

" _aigoo…_ Lulu lucu sekali. Mau jadi pacar hyung?"

"HYUNG!"

"Astaga Sehuun, adikmu bisa kaget."

Sementara Insung memarahi Sehun, maka Sehun hanya menatap marah pada hyungnya. Membuat Yunho terkekeh meminta maaf sebelum suara Luhan terdengar bertanya.

" _Abonim…_ Siapa nama adik bayi?"

"Namanya ya… _mmmhh…_ Namanya-…"

Jihyo mengangguk mengijinkan lalu tak lama Insung dengan bangga mengumumkan nama adik bayi adalah

"Jaehyun-….Oh Jaehyun."

Luhan bahkan dibuat terhipnotis dengan nama adik bayi.

Matanya berbinar saat menatap adik bayi sebelum

"Jaehyun _annyeong-…_ Aku Luhan." Katanya memperkenalkan diri diikuti suara dengusan kesal oleh Sehun.

" _oh tidak…._ Sainganku bertambah satu lagi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **satu tahun berlalu...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **lima tahun berlalu**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _dan sampai_** _ **sepuluh tahun berlalu**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _My love get stronger with time :3_**

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Tap….Tap…_

"LEMPAR DISINI! AKU KOSONG!"

Yang memberi perintah tentu saja sang kapten.

Dan tak seperti kapten basket pada umumnya – _tinggi dan besar-_ maka Kapten basket Hanyang High school berbeda-….

Kapten tim basket mereka pria – _tentu saja-_

Tubuhnya sangat mungil dengan tinggi kurang dari 180 cm – _lebih tepatnya 178 cm-_

Luhan – _nama sang kapten-_ adalah definisi dari sebuah kesempurnaan tokoh komik, kecantikan dari putri raja yang berada di dalam dongeng dan seluruh ketampanan dari para dewa yang diceritakan di pelajaran sejarah.

 _Dia tampan-…._ terkadang.

Lebih banyak cantik-….. _itu menurut Sehun_

Dia memiliki dua mata bulat rusa yang begitu cantik.

Hidung mancung

Kulitnya sangat bersih dan _flawless_

Dan jika tersenyum kau seperti melihat seluruh kecantikan wanita berpindah padanya.

Tapi jangan katakan itu langsung pada Luhan-…Karena jika kau mengatakan itu di depan Luhan maka hanya ada dua kemungkinan yang terjadi.

 _Pertama wajahmu lebam karena lemparan bola basket_

 _Kedua kau akan mendengar teriakan sembilan oktaf jika mengatakan dia cantik_

Membuat siapapun yang mengenal Luhan tak mau repot-repot mengatakan dia cantik.

Ya semua enggan mengatakan Luhan cantik

Kecuali satu orang-… _Oh Sehun_ tentu saja.

Pria yang kerap menyebut dirinya sebagai _Luhan's Number One Fanboy_ itu tak peduli jika harus berkali-kali lebam karena lemparan bola basket atau _futsal._

Dia juga tidak peduli jika gendang telinganya harus pecah jika itu teriakan dari pria yang disukainya sejak kecil.

"LUHAAAN FIGHTIIINGGGG!"

"Oh Sehun jaga _image_ mu!"

Yang ditegur bernama Oh Sehun.

Usianya delapan belas tahun – _itu artinya delapan hari lebih tua dari Luhan-_

Dan jika Luhan adalah semua kesempurnaan dari semua tokoh manga di komik, maka Sehun tak kalah menawan dari Luhan.

Yang membedakan Luhan bisa terlihat cantik karena sikap dan terkadang hatinya.

Sementara Sehun?

 _Ah-…._ Jangan ditanya bagaimana putra kedua padangan Insung-Jihyo ini tumbuh besar.

Karena tak jauh dari sang kakak – _Oh Yunho-_ maka Sehun tumbuh menjadi pria tampan yang kadar ketampanannya terus bertambah seiring berlalunya hari.

 _Semua mengakui ketampanan Sehun._

Tatapan tajam mata Sehun yang bisa menembak tepat ke hatimu.

Senyum dingin yang bisa membuat lemas tubuhmu.

Rahang tajam seolah menambah tegas bahwa ciptaan Tuhan ini sangat seksi dan sempurna

Dan postur tubuh tinggi tegap dengan bahu lebar dan kekar seolah menggodamu untuk berlari ke pelukannya dan bersembunyi di dada bidangnya.

 _Ya-…_ Semua mengakui ketampanan Sehun.

Dia bahkan memiliki _fangirl_ dengan jumlah fantastis di masing-masing sekolahnya.

Semua memuja Sehun layaknya memuja keturunan dewa tertampan di bumi.

 _Ya-…._ Semu memuja Oh Sehun.

 _Kecuali satu orang-…._

 _Ah-…Kalian pasti tahu siapa orangnya._

Luhan-…Ya tentu saja semua pesona Sehun tidak mempan dan tidak bekerja pada Luhan.

 _Kenapa?_

Hanya satu alasan Luhan

" _ **dia konyol"**_

Begitulah ucapan Luhan saat ditanya mengenai Sehun, Karena tiap kali berhadapan dengan Luhan-….Sehun cenderung bersikap konyol dan memalukan.

Berbeda saat dia berhadapan dengan semua orang termasuk keluarganya – _cool dan penuh pesona-_

Maka saat Luhan penasaran bagaimana " _cool dan penuh pesonanya"_ seorang Oh Sehun, maka semua orang juga penasaran bagaimana " _konyol"_ nya Sehun karena hanya Luhan yang tahu.

"Apa peduli kalian? Jangan urusi aku-…..LUHAN CUTIEKU SAYANG! WUHUUUUUU"

" _ck!_ MEMALUKAN SEKALI!"

Sebenarnya empat sahabat dari Sehun dan Luhan juga tahu betapa KONYOL seorang OH SEHUN jika itu sudah berkaitan dengan LUHAN "NYA".

Karena tiap kali Luhan _perform_ – _entah basket entah dance atau apapun yang Luhan lakukan-_ Sehun benar-benar terlihat seperti _fanboy –tidak-_ lebih tepatnya seperti _fangirl_ gila yang rela menyerahkan keperawaannya pada si idola.

"LUHAN!"

" _astaga!"_

Sehun tidak bernafas saat bola itu berada di tangan Luhan,

Dan yang membuatnya geram adalah karena Luhan "nya" dikelilingi dua orang berbadan besar, sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan pria mungilnya "Kalau sampai mereka membuat Luhan cidera, aku bersumpah akan ikut pendaftaran anggota basket berikutnya untuk membalas mereka."

" _yang benar saja!_ Kau tahu teknik melempar bola basketmu seperti apa?"

Baekhyun yang bertanya, membuat Sehun menoleh lalu bertanya sangat penasaran "Seperti apa?"

"Seperti anak ayam."

"MWO?"

Kali ini pria cantik bermata besar yang menimpali, membuat Sehun begitu terhina sementara dua teman cantiknya ber- _tos_ ria di sampng kanan dan kirinya "Kau benar Soo-….Seperti anak ayam."

"YEOL!"

" _Omo my giant."_

Baekhyun memekik heboh saat pria tampan berlesung pipi milik "nya" memegang bola basket, Chanyeol bahkan dengan mudah melewati lawan dan

 _Shoot!_

" _wuhuu….CHANIEKU LUAR BIASA!"_

Tanpa kesulitan _skor_ bertambah untuk Hanyang high school. "Harusnya si caplang berterimakasih pada _baby_ seksiku."

" _baby_ hitam maksudmu Soo?"

" _ish!_ Kau tidak lihat siapa yang mengoper bola pada Chanyeol. Itu Jongin-… _My baby!"_

" _ha ha ha…._ nyonya-nyonya kalian sangat berisik!"

" _y-_ YAK! / OH SEHUN!"

"Kalian memang berisik."

"Tapi setidaknya kami memliki kekasih."

" _ish!"_

Dan lihat betapa kesal wajah Sehun saat ini, karena sangat berbeda dengan kisah cintanya yang tragis, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo jauh lebih beruntung darinya.

Karena disaat Sehun – _dengan segenap jiwanya-_ mengejar Luhan.

Maka dua tahun lalu-…. _tepatnya_ saat mereka duduk di kelas satu sekolah menengah atas, Kai menyatakan cinta lebih dulu pada Kyungsoo, dan berbeda dari penolakan yang diberikan Luhan untuknya maka Kyungsoo dengan cepat mengatakan _"AKU MAU-….AKU MAU JADI KEKASIHMU KAAI"_

Ditahun berikutnya Chanyeol yang mengatakan cinta pada Baekhyun, dan tak berbeda jauh dengan jawaban Kyungsoo maka Baekhyun juga mengatakan "ASTAGA YEOL! TENTU SAJA AKU MAU JADI KEKASIHMU!"

Membuat Sehun melihat iri pada dua sahabatnya sementara Luhan menatap jengah tak menyangka dua diva itu bisa memenangkan hati dua pria tampannya.

" _Kenapa aku malang sekali."_

 _Puk..puk!_

"Kau harus sabar Sehunna."

Baekhyun menatap iba pada sahabatnya, ditepuk pelan pundak Sehun namun tak lama berbisik sangat menjengkelkan di telinga sahabatnya "Kau harus sabar karena sepertinya Luhan tidak akan pernah menerima cintamu."

" _y-_ YAK!"

 _Priit…..priiittt…_

Bersamaan dengan teriakan Sehun maka pluit tanda permainan berakhir pun dibunyikan, membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bergegas turun menuruni _tribun_ penonton menuju lapangan dan meninggalkan Sehun yang entah mengapa kehilangan gairah hidupnya.

"CHANIEE / KAAAI"

Dari bangku penonton Sehun bisa melihat dua pria cantiknya di peluk kekasih masing-masing, Kai dan Chanyeol juga menciumi sayang wajah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo membuat Sehun tersenyum pahit.

Senyumnya bahkan terlihat sangat menyedihkan lalu berpindah mencari dimana sosok yang selalu memenuhi mata dan pikirannya berada.

Terus menatap Luhan lalu tak lama tersenyum sangat bahagia saat melihat tubuh sang kapten di lempar ke udara sebagai tanda kemenangan tim sekolah mereka " _whoa…_ Kalau sudah begini aku semakin tidak terlihat."

Sehun pun berdiri dari kursi penonton. Sedikit membersihkan celananya sebelum berjalan ke luar _tribun,_ membiarkan Luhan dan teman-temannya merayakan kemenangan sementara dirinya menunggu dengan sabar di luar lapangan.

" _huh? Dia mau kemana?"_

Tak sengaja mata Luhan melihat sosok Sehun pergi meninggalkan Lapangan. Bertanya-tanya mengapa Sehun tidak terlihat seperti biasa dan malah terlihat menyedihkan dengan punggung lebar miliknya.

" _dia kenapa?"_

Sehun yang biasa akan segera turun ke lapangan, berteriak kencang dengan mengatakan "LIHAT KITA MENANG DAN KAPTENNYA MILIKKU!"

Selalu seperti itu selama satu tahun sejak Luhan diangkat menjadi kapten. Membuat si pria cantik bertanya-tanya sampai terdengar suara pelatihnya memberikan selamat.

"Aku bangga pada kalian! Terimakasih sudah memenangkan pertandingan terakhir kalian sebagai siswa Hanyang school."

Luhan bisa melihat Yifan dan Minho menangis haru, Kai berbisik memberitahu Kyungsoo dengan Chanyeol memeluk kekasihnya. Membuat dirinya sebagai kapten juga mau tak mau tersenyum sebelum tertunduk mendengarkan ucapan pelatih.

"Kalian akan segera lulus dan aku mengucapkan terimakasih atas kerja keras kalian selama tiga tahun ini. Aku berdoa yang terbaik untuk kelulusan kalian!"

"Terimakasih _saem…"_

"Kalian pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik."

Luhan menarik senymnya sekilas, merasa waktu terlalu cepat berlalu mengingat kurang dari tiga bulan lagi mereka semua akan menghadapi ujian negara. Ujian yang akan menentukan masa depan mereka untuk melanjutkan ke tingkat Universitas.

"Dan untuk itu-…..SAEM AKAN MENTRAKTIR KALIAN MAKAN MALAM SEPUASNYA!"

" _apa saem bilang?"_

Kai bertanya pada Chanyeol, membuat Kyungsoo jengah dan menarik tengkuk kekasihnya "Saem bilang akan mentraktir kalian makan."

" _whoa…"_

"SAEM! APA AKU DAN KYUNGSOO BOLEH IKUT?"

Pelatih dengan berat 89 kilogram itu menimbang permintaan Baekhyun, sedikit melihat mata Kai dan Chanyeol menatapnya penuh harap sebelum "TENTU SAJA!"

"YEEEYYY!"

"SEGERA BERSIAP DAN KITA AKAN MAKAN SEPUASNYA!"

" _yuhuuu….."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _oy…_ Oh Sehun!"

Yang disapa sedang menunggu di luar ruang ganti. Sedikit senang karena akhirnya seluruh _personel_ keluar satu persatu dan tak perlu kedinginan lagi di waktu yang sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam.

"Oh… hay Minho."

"Menunggu Luhan?"

"Siapa lagi yang aku tunggu." Timpal Sehun lalu tak lama Yifan dan Chanyeol keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Sehunna ayo ikut makan."

"Makan?"

" _mmh.._ Saem mentraktir makan kami semua."

" _ayolah_ Yeol! Dia bukan tim."

Yifan menggerutu kesal pada Chanyeol, dengan Sehun yang mendengus kesal mendengar rencana tim basket sekolahnya. Buru-buru dia melihat ke ruang ganti lalu kembali bertanya pada tiga pemain di depannya "Apa Luhan ikut?"

"Tentu saja! Dia kapten."

" _ah-…_ Benar. Dia kapten." Katanya mengulang lesu lalu mengangkat asal bahunya "Baiklah."

"Kau ikut?"

Sehun menggeleng kecil seraya menunjukkan ponselnya "Aku harus segera pulang." Katanya memberitahu lalu tak lama berpesan pada Chanyeol "Antar Luhan pulang."

" _heyy!_ Aku sudah melakukannya lebih dulu daripada kau! Jadi jangan menyuruhku."

"Baiklah. Tolong antar Luhan pulang. Puas? Aku pergi dulu."

Tak lama Sehun benar-benar pergi meninggalkan lapangan basket, membuat Yifan menatap _cengo_ pria yang sama sekali tak ia sukai sementara Chanyeol merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sehun "Dia bukan Sehun."

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar gerutuan Yifan, menganngguk cepat dengan mata yang terus melihat sosok Sehun menjauh

"Dia bukan Sehun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Drrt..drtt…_

Di perjalanannya menuju parkiran mobil-….Ponselnya terus bergetar.

Membuat si remaja tampan menghela nafas dan bertanya-tanya mengapa ibunya tidak bisa sedikit lebih sabar menunggu di rumah.

 _Sret…_

"Ma?"

"Sayang kau dimana? Kami semua sudah menunggu."

"Dalam perjalanan. Sebentar lagi aku sampai."

Sehun menendang batu kerikil yang berada di depannya. Sedikit menghela dalam nafas mengingat hal gila yang akan dibebankan padanya "Nak.."

" _hmmhh…"_

"Jika kau tidak mau kau bisa menolak. Mama dan-…."

"Tunggu aku dirumah Ma. Sampai nanti."

 _Pip…!_

Sehun mematikan cepat ponselnya, berharap hal gila yang dibicarakan keluarganya malam tadi tidaklah serius namun mustahil mengingat _hyung_ nya tidak akan sanggup melakukan seorang diri. " _haah-….."_

 _Trang…!_

Sehun menendang kaleng soda di depannya diiringi suara bertanya dari seseorang.

"Ada apa? Kau sakit?"

Dia beberapa kali mengusak kasar wajahnya hingga berwarna merah,

Merasa sudah gila karena mendengar suara yang selalu membuatnya berdebar, sebelum perlahan mengangkat wajahnya

" _Luhan?"_

Rasanya dia seperti melihat Luhan sedang berdiri tepat di depan mobilnya, tengah menatapnya dan masih mengenakan pakaian basketnya yang tanpa lengan.

" _tidaktidak-…_ Luhan sedang makan bersama tim nya."

Dan semakin Sehun menolak itu Luhan-….Maka semakin jelas pula bahwa pria mungilnya memang berada disana, tengah menatapnya dengan tangan terlipat di atas dadanya.

"Luhan?"

" _eoh…_ Ini aku."

" _Astaga apa yang_ -…Sejak kapan kau disini?"

Yang membuat Sehun cemas adalah kenyataan bahwa Luhan masih menggunakan pakaian tandingnya itu hanya mengartikan bahwa Luhan-…Sejak awal si mungil tidak pernah berada di ruang ganti.

Luhan pun melihat arlojinya, sedikit menghitung waktu yang dibuangnya untuk menunggu Sehun sebelum menjawab "Sekitar dua puluh menit."

" _Sial!"_

Buru-buru Sehun melepas mantelnya. Berjalan mendekati Luhan sebelum

 _Sret…!_

"Kenapa tidak menunggu di tempat lain _hmm…_ Kau bisa kedinginan."

Sehun terus meracau tak jelas seraya memakaikan mantelnya pada Luhan, pikirannya kosong tak tega membayangkan Luhan menunggunya di parkiran mobil selama dua puluh menit, membuatnya begitu gusar namun dibalas begitu tenang oleh si pria cantik.

"Aku ingin pulang denganmu."

" _huh?"_

Sesaat mata mereka bertemu, saling membaca pikiran masing-masing sampai Luhan dengan mudah menyimpulkan bahwa Sehun di depannya jelas bukan Sehun yang biasa.

Jujur dia cemas, namun saat melihat Sehun nyaris menangis hanya karena tahu dia menunggunya selama dua puluh menit membuat Luhan cukup mengerti. Dia pun tak ingin mengusik topik ini lagi dan lebih memilih untuk bertanya tentang Sehun.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun masih diam menatap Luhan, mempelajari tatapan lembut yang Luhan berikan untuknya.

 _Ini aneh…_

Luhan yang biasa hanya akan menatap lembut padanya saat dia sakit, saat dia sedih atau saat papanya berteriak marah padanya.

Bukan seperti ini-…Harusnya Luhan tidak memberi tatapan lembut yang membuat Sehun semakin menyukai pria didepannya – _tidak-_ Sehun sangat mencintai pria di depannya. Membuatnya secara _refleks_ menarik lengan Luhan untuk menyembunyikan si pria mungil di pelukannya.

Seperti biasa Luhan tenggelam di pelukan Sehun. Menikmati bagaimana kehangatan yang selalu diberikan Sehun untuknya, cinta Sehun yang harus Luhan akui bahkan lebih besar dari cinta kedua orang tuanya.

Membuat Luhan tiba-tiba merindukan Sehun dan mulai mengangkat tangannya melingkari pinggang Sehun. Ikut mendekapnya erat dan bersembunyi di pelukan pria yang selalu mencintainya untuk waktu yang lama.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Sehun meletakkan dagunya di kepala Luhan, detik kemudian dia sedikit menunduk untuk menyesap kuat tengkuk Luhan "Selama kau memelukku aku baik-baik saja."

"Sehun…"

" _sst…._ Sebentar saja. Biarkan aku meminjam tubuhmu sebentar."

Untuk sesaat Sehun meminjam tubuh Luhan, memeluknya sangat erat seraya mengecupi dan menyesap aroma _khas_ si mungil.

Luhan pun sedikit kewalahan menahan berat Sehun.

 _Ah-…_ dan jangan lupakan bahwa Sehun juga sedang menyesap kuat tengkuknya, membuat sengatan-sengatan kecil Luhan rasakan di bagian tertentu namun ia tahan untuk membalas erat pelukan Sehun.

" _araseo…._ Kau boleh meminjam tubuhku. Malam ini aku berikan gratis untukmu." Katanya meracau dibalas kekehan gemas oleh Sehun.

" _gomawo Lu…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Jadi siapa yang tadi menghubungimu?"

Seolah tidak ingin menyerah-….Luhan terus bertanya pada Sehun tentang siapa yang menghubunginya dan kenapa Sehun terlihat sedih. Membuat Sehun tertawa gemas sebelum mengusap sayang rambut Luhannya.

"Mama."

"Mama?"

Luhan melirik Sehun yang sedang fokus menyetir, menyadari bahwa cara Sehun menyebut nama mamanya juga berbeda adalah hal yang sangat mengganggunya.

"Kenapa mama menghubungimu?"

"Ada sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan sayang."

"Sesuatu? Dan siapa sayang yang kau sebut?"

" _ck_ mulai lagi! Tentu saja kau-…Kau sayangku Lulu cantik."

Dengan gemas Sehun menarik pipi Luhan, menariknya kuat dan berharap perhatian Luhan teralihkan.

"Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan."

" _haah-…."_

Lagi-lagi Sehun menghela nafas, melirik ke sosok yang selalu berubah menjadi _detektif_ tiap kali dia memiliki masalah sebelum meraih tangan Luhan, _mengecupnya sayang._

"Kau tahu Lu-…Kadang aku merasa kau lebih memperhatikan aku. Kau bahkan tahu saat aku menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu, saat aku terlihat sedih atau saat aku gusar. Jadi aku boleh bertanya padamu?"

"Apa?"

"Cinta siapa yang lebih besar? Cintaku atau cintamu? Karena jujur saja-….Aku belum bisa menebak jika kau sedang marah atau sedih. Atau jangan-jangan-…."

Sehun sengaja berbicara menggoda. Membuat Luhan sedikit kesal sebelum dengan gamblang mengatakan "Kau sangat mencintaiku ya?"

" _ish!_ Terus bicara omong kosong dan aku akan lompat dari mobil."

"Tidak lucu Lu."

Tiap kali Luhan mengancam akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri adalah hal yang sanga dibenci Sehun, dia sama sekali tidak suka jika Luhan merasa kesakitan dengan alasan apapun!

Yang perlu dia tahu Luhan baik-baik saja – _hanya itu-….._ Karena jika sampai dia mendengar Luhan menangis atau sampai terluka, _jujur-….._ Dia tidak tahu akan melakukan hal gila apa pada orang-orang yang menyakiti Luhannya.

"Kalau begitu jawab aku. Apa yang ingin dibicarakan mama?"

Masih kesal-…..Sehun diam.

Dia pun tidak menaggapi pertanyaan Luhan-…. _dan Luhan benci._

Membuat si pria cantik menghempas kasar tangan Sehun sebelum berkata "Baiklah jangan temui aku lagi. Aku tidak mau bertemu

dengan-…."

 _Ckit…!_

Mendadak Sehun menepikan mobilnya, membuat Luhan membelalak takut sebelum

 _Nghmphhh…_

Sehun menarik kasar tengkuk Luhan, memaksa untuk mencium Luhan dibalas pukulan kencang di dadanya " _Se-..nghpph….Sehunn.."_

Selalu seperti ini jika Sehun marah

Dia akan cenderung mencium atau melakukan hal lebih dari sekedar ciuman.

Luhan harusnya benci jika Sehun sudah berlaku kasar dan kurang ajar padanya.

Namun kembali lagi pada alasan bahwa Sehun akan melakukan hal gila dan kasar jika Luhan sudah mulai keras kepala dan tidak mendengarkan.

Dan karena alasan itu pula Luhan mengerti, namun dia tidak suka jika Sehun menciumnya kasar – _sangat sakit dan basah-_ itu pikiran Luhan membuatnya terus memukul dada Sehun namun percuma karena pukulannya seperti cubitan gemas di dada Sehun.

" _akh—sehun…"_

Dan saat bibirnya dipaksa membuka

Tubuh Sehun berada di atasnya

Hingga terdengar derit mobil bergoyang adalah hal yang paling Luhan takutkan.

Dia memang sudah mengimbangi ciuman Sehun, tapi saat tangan Sehun mengusap kasar ke balik seragam tandingnya dan sesekali menelusup masuk ke celana basketnya-… _Luhan menggelinjang._

Dia tidak mau lemas

Karena jika lemas itu artinya dia menyerahkan diri.

Dan jika sudah menyerahkan diri itu artinya tidak bisa berjalan selama beberapa hari

" _andwae…!"_

Luhan berusaha menyingkirkan tangan nakal Sehun.

Untuk beberapa saat dia terbuai karena ciuman panas dan sentuhan kasar Sehun namun didetik berikutnya dia tidak mau berakhir di "tusuk" di dalam mobil – _itu sangat perih-_ membuat matanya membulat lebar tatkala tangan Sehun sudah menurunkan celananya sebatas lutut.

" _andwae.."_

Luhan terus menggeleng kuat untuk mengumpulkan tenaga.

Berusaha untuk tidak lemas saat bibir Sehun mengecup tengkuknya.

Tidak mendesah saat tangan besar Sehun mengusap kasar miliknya yang tegang.

Dia mencoba meronta lalu tak lama

"SEHUN AKU TIDAK MAU BERCINTA DI MOBIL!"

" _huh?'_

Yang sedang menjamah dan mengecupi tubuh _bak_ putri raja itu terdiam, sedikit mengangkat wajahnya untuk memastikan bahwa tidak menyakiti Luhannya sebelum terkekeh melihat si rusa cantik itu sedang menggigit kuat bibirnya, _sangat menggemaskan._

"Kenapa tidak mau?"

"Idiot! Terakhir kali kau melakukannya di mobil aku tidak bisa latihan basket dua minggu."

"Itu salahmu karena hanya latihan berdua dengan si gigi naga."

"Kau-….SUDAHLAH! POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK MAU BERCINTA DI MOBIL!"

"Kalau dirumahku mau?"

"Oh Sehun kau-….."

Sehun tertawa sangat geli sementara Luhan mendengus kesal.

Dia bahkan mengutuk perbuatan Sehun yang sudah membuat tegang penisnya lalu harus terpaksa di tutup di balik celananya. Dia juga sudah setengah menarik celananya sebelum tangan Sehun memegang kuat tangannya.

"APA LAGI SIH?"

"Milikmu sudah berdiri."

"Itu salahmu idiot!"

"Aku akan menidurkannya."

"Tidak perlu! Nanti juga hilang sendiri."

" _ckck!_ Kau pasti akan tersiksa sayang."

"Siapa yang kau panggil-… _y-YAK—aakh…"_

Buru-buru Luhan membekap erat mulutnya yang mendesah.

Dia tahu ini gila-…Tapi rasanya sangat nikmat saat mulut panas Sehun memanjakan miliknya.

Sehun bahkan dengan lihai menyesapnya tanpa harus membuat sakit, membuat Luhan hanya bisa bersandar pasrah di kursi mobil sementara tangannya menjambak nikmat rambut Sehun.

" _nghmpp—Sehunn—ahhh…"_

Kepalanya mendongak dengan mata terpejam saat Sehun bermain di ujung penisnya, terkadang pria tampan itu juga sengaja mengocok _twinsball_ nya hingga membuat bibir Luhan menggigit dengan seksinya.

"Sebentar lagi Sehun….Sebentar lagi— _aakhhhh~"_

Dengan hisapan kuat terakhir sebagai service nya-….. _Luhan klimaks._

Membuat remaja delapan belas tahun itu menyeringai dan menikmati "susu" malamnya yang terasa nikmat. Dia pun memastikan tak ada yang tersisa dari cairan Luhan sebelum mencari mata rusanya.

" _he he he…._ "

" _ck!_ Kau bahkan tertawa setelah mengerjaiku."

Luhan terkekeh kesal melihat mata bulan sabit Sehun tertawa padanya.

Dan beruntung dia masih lemas-…Karena jika tidak Luhan benar-benar akan memukul pria yang sudah menggagahinya untuk waktu yang lama.

"Aku membuatmu nikmat sayang."

Sehun tak mau kalah dengan Luhan, dia pun menaikkan celana Luhan lalu mengusap sayang keringat yang membanjiri wajah si pria cantik.

"Sudah selesai. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Terserahmu saja. Aku lemas."

"Tidurlah. Aku akan membangunkanmu saat kita sampai."

Sehun menatapnya terlalu dekat saat ini, membuat Luhan merasa terbakar gairah namun enggan menunjukkan. Dan alih-alih tergoda, Luhan justru dibuat terkekeh menyadari ada sisa cairan miliknya di mulut Sehun.

Membuatnya tanpa ragu mengusap sudut bibir Sehun lalu mengecupnya sekilas "Lain kali jangan menggodaku lagi."

Sehun membalas kecupan Luhan sesaat. Mengigit gemas bibir bawah Luhan sebelum membenarkan mantel miliknya "Kau tahu itu tidak mungkin." Katanya mencium kening Luhan lalu beralih fokus ke tempat duduknya.

"Aku bukan kekasihmu."

"Tetap saja aku mencintaimu. Aku juga sudah memilikimu seutuhnya. Jadi persetan dengan status kekasih."

" _ck…_ Terserahmu saja."

"Baiklah terserahku saja. Kalau pun kau tidak pernah membalas cintaku, aku akan tetap memilikimu."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ya tentu saja bisa. Jika kau menikah aku akan menggunakan segala cara untuk bisa menetap satu rumah dengan suamimu, tengah malam aku akan diam-diam menyelinap ke kamarmu, aku akan memaksamu bercinta dengan suamimu berada tepat disamping kita. Kau akan mendesah _aah—sehun—aah…"_ katanya mempraktekan suara Luhan saat mendesahkan namanya tiap kali mereka bercinta.

Membuat wajah Luhan merah padamu namun diabaikan Sehun yang terus meracau "Aku akan melakukannya berulang dan setiap hari. Lalu-….. _BUM! A_ ku akan membuatmu hamil dan kau akan mengandung anakku. _The end of story._ Bagaimana? Bagus kan?"

Luhan tertawa mendengar ide gila Sehun. Rasanya begitu beruntung mendapatkan seseorang yang begitu tulus mencintaimu hingga rela melakukan hal gila.

Membuatnya tanpa sadar menarik tengkuk Sehun lalu membalas tatapan pria tampan didepannya "Idemu _briliant."_

" _Whoa…"_

Buru-buru Sehun menjauh. Dia tidak tahan jika Luhan mulai dengan senyum manis menggodanya. Membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang dan Sehun sangat kewalahan mengatasinya.

Jantungnya tidak sehat tiap kali menatap Luhan dari dekat. Karena tiap kali menatap Luhan dari dekat-…Jantung Sehun lemah.

Bisa dikatakan dia mengidap penyakit yang dinamakan " _Lu's Heart attack"_ karena hanya bersama Luhan jantungnya berdegup gila. Terkadang hanya karena Luhan dia juga merasa sulit bernafas. Entah apapun itu dia tidak peduli-…..Selama itu Luhan, _maka dia rela melakukan dan merasakan apapun untuk Luhannya._

"Kita pulang."

" _mmh…_ Bawa aku pulang."

Tak sadar mata Luhan sudah terpejam.

Sehun pun secara _refleks_ menggenggam tangan Luhan.

Menyalakan mobilnya sebelum menyetir dengan satu tangan untuk membawa bidadarinya beristirahat.

"Selamat malam Lu."

Sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah Luhan, Sehun menciumi tangannya. Membuat awalnya Luhan merasa risih, namun perlahan menjadi kebiasaan untuknya.

Karena tiap kali dia berada di mobil tanpa Sehun, tak sadar dia akan melihat tangannya cukup lama dan begitu rindu dikecupi sayang oleh bibir Sehun.

"Selamat malam Sehunna."

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _tobecontinued…_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _gemathhh akutuhhhhh :**_

 _._

 _welcome to our baby Oh Jaehyun, gue sukak bgt pake si casper jadi adenya Sehun / Luhan sama Yunho kakanya. Awalnya gara2 last game waktu Jaehyun jadi rivalnya Luhan. eh keterusan suka ama Jaehyun ;p._

 _berkah kalo suka berondong mah wkwkwk_

 _._

 _._

 _Luhan pen gue toyor bilang gamau tapi –ah..ah juga—wkwkwk!_

 _._

 _happy reading review :***_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Previous..**_

" _Whoa…"_

 _Buru-buru Sehun menjauh. Dia tidak tahan jika Luhan mulai dengan senyum manis menggodanya. Membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang dan Sehun sangat kewalahan mengatasinya._

 _Jantungnya tidak sehat tiap kali menatap Luhan dari dekat. Karena tiap kali menatap Luhan dari dekat-…Jantung Sehun lemah._

 _Bisa dikatakan dia mengidap penyakit yang dinamakan "_ _Lu's Heart attack"_ _karena hanya bersama Luhan jantungnya berdegup gila. Terkadang hanya karena Luhan dia juga merasa sulit bernafas. Entah apapun itu dia tidak peduli-…..Selama itu Luhan,_ _maka dia rela melakukan dan merasakan apapun untuk Luhannya._

 _"Kita pulang."_

 _"_ _mmh…_ _Bawa aku pulang."_

 _Tak sadar mata Luhan sudah terpejam._

 _Sehun pun secara_ _refleks_ _menggenggam tangan Luhan._

 _Menyalakan mobilnya sebelum menyetir dengan satu tangan untuk membawa bidadarinya beristirahat._

 _"Selamat malam Lu."_

 _Sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah Luhan, Sehun menciumi tangannya. Membuat awalnya Luhan merasa risih, namun perlahan menjadi kebiasaan untuknya._

 _Karena tiap kali dia berada di mobil tanpa Sehun, tak sadar dia akan melihat tangannya cukup lama dan begitu rindu dikecupi sayang oleh bibir Sehun._

 _"Selamat malam Sehunna."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Je'Te Veux**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Main cast : Sehun-Luhan**_

 _ **Rate : T-M**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Cklek…_

" _HYUNG!"_

Yang menyapa adalah anak lelaki berusia sepuluh tahun.

 _Wajahnya_ jelas tampan seperti dua kakaknya, tapi dari ketiga bersaudara itu, si bungsulah yang memiliki perpaduan sempurna dari kedua orang tuanya – _entah dari bentuk wajah maupun warna kulit-_ dia juara menadingi dua kakak kandungnya.

Karena jika Yunho – _si kakak sulung-_ memiliki wajah dengan tatapan eksotis

Dan Sehun – _si kakak kedua-_ memiliki rahang tajam yang menyempurnakan ketampanan dan caranya menatap seseorang

Maka Jaehyun – _si bungsu-_ memiliki dua perpaduan sempurna dari orang tuanya dan kedua kakaknya. Dia memiliki cacat indah di pipinya, cacat yang membuat dua lekukan kecil terlihat saat dia tersenyum dan tertawa.

"Hey Jae."

"Hyung cepat! Semua sudah menunggu."

Dan saat si bungsu menarik tangannya, maka putra nomor dua keluarga Oh hanya bisa menghela dalam nafas tanda tak bisa menolak apapun keputusan yang telah ditujukan untuknya.

"Ma! HYUNG DATANG!"

"Jae tidak perlu berteriak sayang." Jihyo memperingatkan si bungsu sebelum beralih pada putranya yang lain "Nak. Sudah pulang?"

" _mmh…_ Aku pulang."

Dia marah – _jelas terlihat-_ tapi dia tidak memiliki hak untuk berkata kasar pada kedua orang tuanya terutama sang mama.

Dan untuk menghindari isakan terdengar dari satu-satunya wanita di keluarga mereka-…Sehun mengalah. Dia pun mendekati Jihyo seraya mencium sekilas dua pipi mamanya "Maaf terlambat." Ujarnya setengah lirih lalu menarik kursi di samping Yunho yang juga menatap iba padanya.

"Hyung."

"Hey adik kecil."

"Aku bukan adik kecil, Jaehyun adik kecil."

"Jaehyun si bungsu, kau adik kecil hyung."

Yunho bersikeras mengatakan hal itu pada Sehun, karena untuknya Sehun tetaplah adik kecilnya yang suka menceritakan banyak hal, berbeda dengan Jaehyun yang lebih suka bercerita pada ibu mereka. Membuat si sulung tertawa kecil lalu tak lama berbisik pada Sehun "Duduklah. Ingat apa yang aku katakan. Kau bisa menolak jika-…."

"Jadi Sehun? Apa kau sudah membuat keputusan? Ayah ingin mendengarnya langsung."

" _kau bisa menolak jika keberatan."_

"Yunho!"

" _araseo!"_

Yunho membalas teguran sang ayah, kedua ayah-anak itu sempat bersitegang dibalas tatapan cemas dari satu-satunya wanita di keluarga mereka "Nak, benar kata hyung kau bisa menolak jika mau. Kau tidak perlu-…."

"Yeobo!"

Jihyo menatap sengit suaminya, belum pernah sepanjang pernikahan mereka dia merasa begitu marah pada sang suami.

Dulu dia memaksa Yunho, namun dengan tegas si sulung mengatakan tidak

Berbeda dengan hari ini, sejak Sehunnya berusia enam belas tahun, dia selalu menerapkan ucapan konyol mengenai keinginan mendiang kakek yang dibebankan padanya.

Membuat Sehun – _si pemilik wajah stoic namun berhati snow white-_ jelas tidak tega melihat ayahnya disalahkan oleh ibu dan kakanya.

Pada dasarnya, Sehun itu sangat mengagumi sang ayah. Dari cara ayahnya mendidik Yunho, dirinya dan Jaehyun, cara ayahnya mencintai sang ibu, cara ayahnya yang tanpa ragu mengungkap dengan tegas kejahatan di persidangan.

Ya-..semua hal yang dilakukan Insung membuat Sehun sangat mengagumi ayahnya, Dan yang paling membuat si nomor dua kagum adalah bagaimana sang ayah bisa membagi waktu antara pekerjaan dan keluarganya.

Tidak pernah sekalipun sang ayah yang berprofesi sebagai jaksa terlambat atau paling buruk tidak hadir di acara-acara penting keluarga mereka. Terakhir adalah pertunangan Yunho dan Jaejoong, walaupun terlambat karena sidang, setidaknya sang ayah datang dan Yunho tak merengek kecewa.

Membuat Sehun bersumpah sejak itu, bahwa apapun yang terjadi nanti dia akan menjadi ayah dan suami seperti ayahnya.

Termasuk dengan menjalani keputusan sulit yang akan dibebankan untuknya-… _seperti malam ini._

"Jadi bagaimana nak? Papa menunggu keputusanmu, _keputusanmu yang bijak."_ Katanya menekankan kalimat terakhir hingga membuat Sehun ragu karenanya.

Janji ayahnya adalah saat dia selesai nanti dia bisa mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan. Dan mengingat Luhannya adalah seorang _maniak game_ dan barang mewah maka itu bisa dijadikan salah satu alasan kuat Sehun untuk menjadi pria yang lebih mapan untuk menghidupi Luhan, _Luhannya._

Ya…Lagi-lagi hanya Luhan yang memenuhi kepalanya.

Katakanlah rasa cintanya untuk keluarga dan Luhan sama besar.

Karena jika Sehun bersedia untuk mengikuti keinginan ayahnya, maka bisa dipastikan pula dia akan menikahi Luhan di usia muda, _itu tujuan hidpupnya._

Dia pun hanya diam sesaat, memang sulit karena harus berjauhan dengan Luhan untuk sementara. Tapi mengingat dia bisa hidup dengan Luhan selamanya setelah ini-… _dia tersenyum simpul._

Jihyo bahkan melihat senyum simpul di bibir putranya. Membuatnya sangat cemas sampai suara Sehun terdengar menjawab dan membuat tubuhnya lemas.

"Baiklah. Aku akan meneruskan kuliah di Beijing. Aku juga akan belajar bisnis di temani Paman Garry dan Paman Kwangsoo. Setelahnya, biar aku yang ambil alih perusahaan kakek."

" _bagus!"_

Insung memekik senang, Jihyo sangat terpukul sementara Yunho terkekeh. Dia pun menyenggol pundak Sehun seraya berbisik "Kau yakin?"

"Jika setelah kuliah aku bisa sangat mapan, aku sangat yakin."

" _ck!_ Pasti Luhan."

Sehun mengangguk lalu tersenyum sangat menjijikan "Selalu karena Luhan." Timpalnya tersipu dibalas suara kemenangan oleh si bungsu "Jika hyung pergi, aku Oh Jaehyun-…Bersumpah akan mendekati Lulu hyung dan menikahinya lebih dulu sebelum Sehun hyung!. Itu janji seorang-…"

 _Pletak!_

"HYUNG!"

"Kau mau jadi saingan hyung? Berani?"

" _he he he…"_

" _astaga bocah!"_

"Kau juga bocah saat kali pertama menyukai Luhan."

" _ish!"_

Dan saat ketiga putranya tertawa bersama, kekhawatiran Jihyo tentang kepergian Sehun seolah menghilang seiring tawa ketiga putranya.

Dia pun diam-diam memperhatikan ketiga buah hatinya dengan senyum sampai tak sengaja menatap punggung sang suami masuk kedalam ruang kerjanya.

" _yeobo…."_

Dia kemudian mengikuti kemana suaminya pergi, meninggalkan tiga buah hatinya sampai tak lama terdengar suara suaminya terdengar misterius dan penuh amarah.

 _Pastikan kau menjauhkan putraku dengan putra pembunuh ayahku. Kau dengar?_

 _TIDAK! SEHUNKU TIDAK AKAN HIDUP BERSAMA LUHAN-…BERSAMA PUTRA DARI BAJINGAN YANG SELAMA INI BERSEMBUNYI DARIKU! TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!_

 _BRAK….!_

Insung membeku di tempatnya, dia jelas mendengar suara seseorang terjatuh. Hatinya ragu untuk menoleh, tapi saat suara isakan itu terdengar maka sudah dipastikan bahwa itu istrinya yang mendengar semua apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.

" _yeobo?"_

" _tega sekali kau pada Sehun-…._ TEGA SEKALI KAU!"

" _ssst…._ sayangku."

Buru-buru Insung mengunci ruang kerjanya. Bersyukur karena ruang kerjanya kedap suara hingga suara istrinya tidak terdengar sampai ke telinga anak-anaknya. Dia pun mencoba menenangkan Jihyo yang terus menangis dibalas jeritan kencang oleh sang istri "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? KENAPA KAU MENGUSIK LUHAN?! KAU SUDAH JANJI PADAKU SAYANG! KAU SUDAH JANJI TIDAK AKAN MENGUSIK LUHAN!"

"Aku tidak mengusiknya. Kau tahu itu, aku hanya menjauhkannya dari Sehun, putra kita."

"KAU MEMBUNUH PUTRA KITA JIKA SEPERTI ITU! KAU TAHU DIA SANGAT MENYUKAI LUHAN. LUHAN ALASAN DIA SELALU INGIN MENJADI PRIA YANG LEBIH BAIK! TAPI KAU JUSTRU INGIN MERENGGUT SEMUANYA!"

Insung tersenyum kecil, ingin rasanya dia melupakan. Tapi saat kenyataan berkata sebaliknya, maka hanya lirihan kecil penuh kebencian yang terpaksa dia lontarkan "Ini sudah keputusanku. Aku akan membuat Sehun melupakan Luhan, _bagaimanapun caranya."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sementara ayahnya sedang berusaha menggunakan segala cara untuk memisahkannya dari Luhan, maka remaja delapan belas tahun itu juga mempunyai tekad sekuat baja untuk bersama dengan Luhan.

Dia memang menyetujui untuk pergi sementara, tapi bukan untuk meninggalkan Luhan. Karena sebaliknya-….Tujuan hidupnya adalah membuat Luhan bergantung padanya, dan saat dia memiliki kesempatan untuk menghidupi Luhan secara mapan, maka hanya keyakinan yang dia rasakan saat ini.

 _Sret…!_

Waktu saat ini sudah menunjukkan dini hari, tepatnya satu dini hari.

Tapi lihat si _ninja turtle_ yang selalu memanjat kamar kekasihnya di waktu malam hari. Seolah sangat hafal bagian dari kamar si pujaan hati, maka disinilah Sehun, sedang menatap si putri tidur dengan kaki berpijak pada jendela kamar Luhan di lantai dua.

" _nghh…Sehun tutup jendela kamarku. Dingin. Lagipula aku sangat benci jika kau datang tengah malam seperti ini!"_

Dan jika Sehun sudah sangat hafal seluruh cela kamar Luhan, maka Luhan dengan mudah menebak bahwa yang selalu membuatnya kedinginan di tengah malam adalah si _ninja –begitulah Luhan menyebutnya-_ yang selalu datang mengendap ke kamarnya di tengah malam.

Entah untuk sekedar memeluknya selama satu jam atau tiba-tiba mengajaknya bercinta-….Luhan sudah sangat terbiasa. Karena disaat matanya terpejam sekalipun dia bisa menebak itu memang Sehun yang berada di kamarnya saat ini.

" _ck!_ Kau bilang benci tapi tidak pernah mengunci pintu kamar, bagaimana jika yang datang penculik dan bukan aku?"

" _hanya penculik bodoh yang rela memanjat dari ketinggian empat meter. Mereka bisa saja masuk paksa dari pintu utama."_

Matanya masih terpejam, tapi sungguh-…Itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi sedikit pun rasa ketusnya pada Sehun. Membuat Sehun terkekeh lalu kembali menutup jendela kamar dan tak lama berjalan mendekati tempat tidur super mewah bernuansa _hello kitty dan iron man_ yang sengaja "ditabrak" paksa oleh si pemilik kamar.

 _Sret…!_

Sehun membuka paksa selimut Luhan, membuat secara _refleks_ Luhan bergeser dan membiarkan si pemilik tangan kekar melingkarkan lengan di pinggangnya. Dia pun meletakkan dagunya di pundak Luhan seraya bertanya "Aku mengganggumu?"

"Jangan bertanya jika tahu jawabannya."

" _ish!_ Ketus sekali calon istriku."

Malas berdebat Luhan hanya membiarkan Sehun bermain di tubuhnya, entah bibirnya mencium keningnya, atau tangan yang semakin memeluknya erat-…Dia tidak peduli.

Selama dia merasa hangat dan nyaman, dia akan membiarkan si bayi besar melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya. "Aku tidak mau bercinta, kau dengar?"

"….."

Sehun hanya terus menciumi tengkuk Luhan, menyesap banyak aroma yang akan ia rindukan dalam diam. Terlalu diam sampai membuat Luhan bertanya-tanya. Sehun yang biasanya cenderung akan menyerang dengan nafsu, jarang sekali mereka tidak bercinta jika dia sudah menyusup ke dalam kamar, tapi saat menyadari yang dilakukan Sehun hanya terus mendekapnya erat, _itu membuat Luhan cemas._

Dia pun segera membalikan tubuhnya. Matanya yang berat juga dipaksa terbuka. Dia kemudian mencari dimana mata Sehun sampai hanya terlihat tatapan sendu di dua mata yang selalu menatapnya penuh cinta selama sepuluh tahun "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun tersenyum, dia menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi wajah sempurna Luhan, lalu detik berikutnya dia membalas tatapan cemas si pemilik mata rusa sebelum mengecup sayang kening pria yang sudah membuatnya tergila-gila untuk waktu yang lama.

"Aku akan merindukanmu."

"Kenapa kau merindukan aku? Aku ada di depanmu."

Luhan membalasnya – _lembut kali ini-_ entah mengapa Sehun terlihat sangat aneh malam ini, membuatnya sedikit cemas mengingat sepanjang hari ini Sehun memang terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sekalipun kau ada di depan mataku, aku memang selalu merindukanmu."

" _tsk!"_

"Teruslah menggerutu. Aku akan sangat merindukannya."

"Apa kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?"

Sehun tersenyum, diusapnya sayang wajah Luhan lalu tak lama dia kecup bibir lembut milik si pria cantik. Memaksa Luhan membuka mulutnya hingga dalam hitungan detik ciuman mereka menjadi terlalu panas dengan lidah membelit satu sama lain.

Sehun secepat kilat merubah posisi mereka, dalam kedipan mata dia sudah mengukung Luhan tanpa melepas pagutan panas mereka. Awalnya sungguh-…dia tidak berniat menyentuh Luhan malam ini, tapi jangan salahkan hormon remajanya yang meletup panas tiap kali bersentuhan dengan pujaan hatinya.

Membuat dia tanpa ragu menyusuri lebih dalam bibir mungil yang selalu mendesahkan namanya sebelum Luhan mendorong dadanya, _tanda meminta oksigen untuk sesaat._

" _haah-…haah…"_

Dirasa cukup mengambil oksigen, Sehun berniat kembali mencium Luhan. Dia terus menurunkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup Luhan namun di waktu yang sama Luhan menahan dadanya, tanda bahwa dia meminta waktu sedikit lagi "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Apa?"

"Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

Sehun mengangguk, detik berikutnya dia membawa tangan Luhan yang menahan dadanya untuk melingkar di tengkuk miliknya. Dia kemudian menempelkan dua dahi mereka seraya berbisik "Nanti setelah aku selesai menjamahmu, aku akan mengatakan hal yang ingin kau dengar." Katanya seduktif dan tak lama

 _Akh…~_

Dilihat bagaimana tangannya secara lihai mempermainkan tubuh Luhan-…. _jelas Luhan mendesah._

Dan dilihat bagaimana bibirnya mengeksplor kesuluruhan tubuh Luhan-… _jelas Luhan mabuk kepayang._

Sehun terus memastikan tubuh si mungil meliuk resah di bawahnya, memastikan bahwa hanya kenikmatan yang Luhan rasakan, memastikan hanya namanya yang Luhan sebut saat nikmat menjemput mereka.

Peluh, resah mereka abaikan yang ada hanya ada suara nafas tersengal, bunyi decit kasur pun seolah bersahtan dengan desahan saat dua tubuh menyatu. Luhan mencakar dalam punggung Sehun sementara Sehun menghentak kuat hingga masuk sampai ke ujung terdalam di tubuh Luhan.

Sesekali tubuh Luhan mengangkat sebagai respon sementara ciuman panas Sehun terus memenuhi syarafnya yang tegang. Dan setelah puas menjahili tubuh si mungil dibawahnya, maka bibirnya kini memenhi bibir Luhan lagi. Menciumnya terlalu dalam sampai

 _Sehunna—ngmphh~ / Luhan!—mmph!_

Dan setelahnya dua anak manusia itu saling menjemput nikmat bersama, meneriaki nama masing-masing seolah hari esok ditiadakan oleh gemuruh rasa rindu malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan keeokan paginya Sehun tidak datang ke sekolah – _tidak-_ ini sudah hari ketiga Sehun tidak masuk sekolah. Luhan cemas – _sangat-_ tapi karena tak ingin digoda oleh teman-temannya-… _dia diam._ Sesekali terlihat tak peduli. Seperti hari ini misalnya, saat jadwal ujian mereka sudah keluar maka matanya hanya memandang bangku kosong Sehun yang berada tepat di depannya.

" _sebenarnya kau kemana?"_

Lirihnya pilu diikuti suara guru mereka yang mengatakan _minggu depan kalian akan menghadapi ujian negara. Jadi siapkan diri kalian dan belajarlah lebih giat. Mengerti?_

 _Ya saem…_

Beberapa siswa dan siswi menyahut bersamaan, jelas antara takut dan bersemangat mendominasi ruang kelas mereka. Namun semua itu seolah tidak penting untuk Luhan karena saat ini Sehun dan sikapnya yang aneh mendominasi isi kepalanya.

 _Tringg…tringgg…._

Dan ketika bel berbunyi, maka dia bergegas mengambil tasnya. Berniat untuk datang ke rumah Sehun sebelum tak sengaja mendengar suara kekasih sahabatnya – _Baekhyun-_ sedang berbicara serius dengan sahabatnya yang lain – _Kyungsoo-_

"Percuma kita kesana. Sehun tidak dirumah."

"Kau yakin Baek?"

" _mmh…_ Pagi tadi aku datang ke rumahnya dan bibi Kim bilang Sehun sedang sibuk mengurus sesuatu, dia pergi-…"

"Mengurus sesuatu? Mengurus apa?"

Dua pria cantik itu menoleh saat suara Luhan terdengar, dan mengabaikan ketidak-akuran mereka selama ini maka ada tiga pria cantik yang kini berbicara di satu meja "Entahlah. Jika tahu memangnya kau mau apa?"

" _ish!"_

Yang paling merasa Manly – _Luhan-_ tergoda untuk memukul yang paling centil – _Baekhyun tentu saja-_ tapi saat tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang dan itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri maka mata rusanya kini melotot sangat menakutkan "Kenapa memegang tangaku?"

"Karena tangan mulusmu ini akan memukul kepala kekasihku, itu dilarang Luhannie."

Chanyeol mengerling Luhan seraya menciumi tangan mulus sahabatnya. Terlalu lama hingga si kekasih menggeram marah dan tentu saja berteriak karena cemburu "PARK DOBBY BERHENTI AMBIL KESEMPATAN!"

" _huh?"_ Chanyeol bergumam bingung sebelum " _ah-…._ Tangan Luhan terlalu lembut."

Buru-buru dia melepas tangan Luhan lalu menarik lengan Baekhyun untuk diciumnya panas.

Detik berikutnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah terlalu sibuk dengan dunia mereka sementara Luhan menatap penuh harap pada Kyungsoo "Kau mau pergi kerumah Sehun?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat dua bahunya. Sekilas memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas lalu menatap Luhan sedikit ragu "Hari ini aku menemani Kai latihan _dance._ Jadi aku rasa tidak hari ini, lagipula kau dengar dari Baekhyun, Sehun tidak dirumah."

"Begitukah?"

"Begitulah."

Sebenarnya bisa saja Luhan tetap datang ke rumah Sehun, dia bahkan bisa menunggu di kamar pria yang selalu mengganggunya delapan belas jam sehari. Tapi entah mengapa belakangan ini dia menjadi takut jika harus datang sendiri ke rumah Sehun.

Karena selain takut berada di rumah Sehun, pernah sekali Insung – _ayah Sehun-_ mengatakan " _Jangan terlalu sering datang ke rumahku. Datanglah seperlunya. Dan Luhan-….Jangan terlalu sering bergaul dengan putraku. Itu tidak baik untuk kalian._

Dan semenjak hari itu, Luhan selalu ragu untuk datang ke rumah Sehun. Terlebih jika ayah Sehun berada disana. Membuatnya takut dan berakhir harus mengambil banyak nafasnya

"Baiklah. Aku akan menghubunginya lagi. Sampai nanti Soo." Katanya memanggul tas lalu tak lama berjalan lesu meninggalkan kelas.

Sesekali dia juga melihat ponsel, berharap Sehun menghubunginya namun NIHIL-…Tak ada satupun panggilan dan pesan masuk. Yang ada hanya _walpaper_ wajah idiotnya yang menghiasi ponsel " _cepat datang dan jangan membuatku marah Oh Sehun."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tring…_

" _Aku datang."_

Luhan baru saja memasuki toko roti milik ayahnya. Membuang asal tasnya lalu tak lama duduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di meja favoritnya bersama Sehun. Dia masih betah berlama-lama dengan posisi itu sampai terdengar suara lain yang menyapanya.

" _aigoo…._ Lulu sayang kenapa murung?"

Yang menyapanya adalah Seunghyun – _Luhan biasanya memanggil Tabi-._ Pria bertubuh besar dan memiliki wajah abstrak itu adalah pegawai ayahnya – _pemuda tampan yang rela menghabiskan waktu selama berjam-jam hanya untuk membuat kue-_

Awal bertemu dengan Seunghyun, Luhan menganggapnya gila. Terlalu gila bahkan hingga sekarang, tapi saat Seunghyun menunjukkan kecintannya pada roti, maka barulah Luhan mengerti bahwa seseorang akan rela melakukan apapun demi hal yang mereka sukai.

Jika mengingat hal itu dia tersenyum, Sehun juga sama-….Dia juga melakukan segala hal untuknya. Terkadang terlalu gila sampai rasanya Luhan dibawa gila bersama dengan banyak hal yang dilakukan Sehun untuknya.

 _Sret….!_

Seunghyun menarik kursi di samping Luhan, mengusap gemas si pemilik surai cantik untuk bertanya apa yang membuatnya terlihat sedih "Ada apa? Kenapa lesu? Kau kalah bertanding?"

"Aku jagoan. Tidak mungkin kalah." Katanya bergumam kecil dengan wajah yang terus tersembunyi di balik meja. Seunghyun pun tak menyerah dan tak lama bertanya "Lalu apa Mama dan Papa memarahimu."

"Mereka sering memarahiku, aku sudah terbiasa."

"Lalu apa?"

"Entahlah. Aku kesal hyung."

"Karena?"

"Entahlah."

Seunghyun melipat tangan di atas dadanya. Berfikir menggunakan otak detektifnya sebelum menjetikkan jari tanda dia tahu alasan mengapa Luhan terlihat gusar "Apa bocah itu akhirnya menyerah padamu? Dia sudah memiliki kekasih? Atau dia-…"

"HYUNG!"

" _astaga Xi LUHAN!"_

Keduanya sama-sama berteriak. Yang satu kesal sementara yang satu terkejut. Mereka pun saling melempar pandangan sengit sampai suara si pemilik toko kue terdengar menginterupsi.

"Anak papa kenapa berteriak?"

"Paaa…"

Luhan merengek, dia membuka pintu batas antara _customer dan owner_ untuk memeluk ayahnya. "Harum…"

Dan satu yang selalu Luhan sukai dari toko kue milik ayahnya adalah bau khas dari tepung yang dipanggang bercampur menjadi satu dari isi tambahan si roti, entah _cheese, chocolate_ ataupun bahan tambahan dari roti yang dibuat, Luhan sangat menyukainya.

Membuatnya betah berlama-lama memeluk sang ayah sebelum Chen melepas pelukan putranya "Ada apa? Kenapa terlihat gusar?"

"Aku tidak!"

"Bibirmu terus mengerucut, dahi terus mengerut. Jika bukan gusar lalu apa namanya? Merengek?"

"Paaaa…"

"Baiklah papa salah. Apa kau mau coba resep terbaru papa? Cheese almond dicampur balutan mozzarella disetiap gigitannya. Kau mau coba nak?"

"Nanti saja, aku tidak lapar."

Sang _baker_ tertawa gemas melihat putranya gusar. Dia pun melepas cepat _apron_ merah yang digunakan sebelum mengangkat dagu satu-satunya buah hati yang begitu ia cintai "Jadi benar kau gusar karena Sehun tidak datang ke sekolah? Karena sudah tiga hari kau tidak melihat wajahnya?"

"Kenapa aku harus-…Tunggu! Darimana papa tahu Sehun tidak datang ke sekolah?" katanya menyelidik dibalas kekehan dari sang ayah.

"Karena Sehun sendiri yang mengatakannya pada papa."

" _huh?"_

"Dia sudah menunggu disana selama dua jam."

Luhan mengikuti kemana arah ayahnya menunjuk. Dan ya-…Tak perlu menahan rindu lebih lama karena memang Sehun berada disana, di bagian luar toko roti ayahnya. Dia sedang tertawa tapi yang membuat Luhan kesal adalah dia tertawa bersama tiga wanita yang sepertinya memiliki usia lebih tua dari mereka.

" _yang benar saja Oh Sehun!_ Apa yang kau tertawakan disana?"

Sebenarnya dia bersyukur karena Sehun baik-baik saja, tapi saat melihat mata bulan sabitnya mulai tebar pesona, maka hanya kegusaran luar biasa yang dia rasakan – _terlihat dari tangannya yang terkepal-._ Luhan mungkin akan berteriak gila jika ayahnya tidak kembali berbisik

"Sehun bilang pada ayah _aboji….pasti Luhan akan terlihat sedih._ Dan saat papa tanya kenapa kau sedih, dia langsung menjawab _karena merindukan aku."_

" _ck!_ Terlalu percaya diri."

"Tapi papa rasa Sehun benar, putra papa merindukan kekasihnya."

"Terserah papa mau bilang apa, yang jelas dia mati hari ini." Katanya kembali keluar dari area pembatas _customer_ dan owner dengan mata berkilat. Tujuannya hanya si pria tampan yang terlihat sangat dewasa dengan kemeja hitamnya.

" _ha ha ha_ benar noona. Kau cantik dengan warna merah muda. Sangat _cute_ untukku."

" _kau benar-benar cari mati ya?"_

Luhan mendengar gombalan Sehun untuk tiga wanita di depannya. Terlalu mendengar sampai akhirnya dia bisa menjangkau Sehun dan menjerit sangat kencang

"OH SEHUN!"

" _astaga!"_

Tiga wanita yang sedang tertawa itu sangat terkejut, berbeda dengan satu-satunya pria tampan yang sudah menebak teriakan itu akan terjadi. Dia terlihat tenang, terlalu tenang untuk menoleh dan menyapa sang pujaan hati yang terlihat sangat mengerikan saat ini.

"Hey sayang. Kau sudah datang?"

"Sayang?"

Sementara Noona berbaju merah terlihat marah, maka Sehun membalasnya santai ditambah seringai _khas_ miliknya. Dia pun berjalan ke belakang Luhan, melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping si pria mungil lalu mencium mesra pipi Luhan di depan tiga wanita yang terus menggodanya selama tiga jam "Dia kekasihku noona."

"MWO? _Ish!_ Kita buang-buang waktu disini."

Satu persatu, tiga wanita itu pun pergi. Meninggalkan Luhan yang masih marah sementara Sehun kini bebas menciumi tengkuk Luhan. Dia rindu-… _jelas sudah tiga hari tak bertemu._

Dan Luhan membiarkannya beberapa saat sebelum

"OH SEHUN KEMANA SAJA KAU-… _hkss."_

Luhan melompat ke pelukan Sehun, dia mencoba untuk tenang namun gagal, nyatanya dia tidak pernah bisa tidak melihat Sehun walau sehari saja. Membuatnya terlihat sangat lemah namun diabaikan karena saat ini dia hanya ingin terlihat lemah agar Sehun terus menjaganya,

" _brengsek!_ Aku merindukanmu-.. _hkss-hksss.."_

Rasanya jarang melihat Luhan menangis – _terlebih karena merindukannya-_ tapi hari ini terjadi – _dan Sehun sakit karena tangisan itu-_ pikirannya terbagi untuk banyak hal, ini baru tiga hari belum tiga tahun tapi Luhan sudah menangis memilukan seperti ini, - _jadi bagaimana aku bisa memberitahumu-_ sekiranya itu teriakan yang ada di dalam kepala Sehun saat ini.

Dia kemudian membalas pelukan terlampau kencang si pria cantik dengan sama rindunya. Menyesal karena keputusannya namun tak akan mengubah sedikitpun mimpinya untuk untuk menjadi pria mapan yang bisa membahagiakan dan memenuhi apapun yang Luhan inginkan, _apapun._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lu sudahlah. Ampuni aku, jangan kasar lagi berbicaranya."

"Terserah diriku _bit*h."_

"Katakan itu lagi dan aku akan menggenjotmu sampai pagi – _tidak-_ sampai besok pagi lagi atau sampai bibir mungilmu berhenti mengumpat kasar."

Tubuh mereka polos, posisinya si mungil berada di pangkuan pria yang selalu memuja dirinya.

Dan dilihat dari pakaian yang tergeletak berantakan di lantai, peluh yang membasahi keduanya serta bau _khas_ dari dua orang yang baru selesai bergumul panas, maka pastilah mereka baru selesai bercinta.

Luhan baru saja memuaskan hasratnya dengan posisi favoritnya – _on top-_ namun enggan untuk melepasnya dan hanya membuat Sehun merasa kewalahan dengan berat tubuhnya. Sebenarnya bukan berat Luhan yang membuatnya kewalahan, tapi karena miliknya masih berada di dalam tubuh Luhan-…. _dia cemas._

Cemas tidak bisa menahan diri dan berakhir mendapat teguran dari dua orang tua Luhan yang akan segera kembali kerumah.

" _ha ha ha._ Terserahku saja. Aku-…. _nghhppmph.."_

Satu gerakan cepat Sehun kembali mengubah posisi. Dia pun dengan leluasa mengeluarkan tautan mereka di bawah sana sementara bibirnya mengeksplor bibir Luhan cukup lama. Terlalu lama sampai akhirnya dia berbaik hati melepas dan kini menatap Luhan begitu lembut.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu gusar." Katanya menatap Luhan cukup lama lalu bergegas memakai cepat pakaiannya dan beralih mengambil piyama Luhan di lemari.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa aku merasa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

Sehun mengabaikan pertanyaan Luhan, yang dia lakukan hanya memakaikan piyama di tubuh sang pujaan hati seraya mengusap pipinya agar tenang "Kau bisa bertanya apapun setelah kita selesai ujian."

"Kenapa tidak sekarang?" katanya protes lalu dibalas kecupan lembut di keningnya. Dia juga merasa Sehun kelelahan entah karena apa. Membuatnya ingin mengerti namun berakhir sangat ingin tahu saat Sehun mengatakan

"Karena aku tidak mau ujianmu terganggu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _yey!_ KITA RESMI MENJADI MAHASISWA!"

Baekhyun yang berteriak, disambut sorakan senang dari teman-teman mereka yang lain. Saat ini mereka sedang melihat papan pengumuman dan begitu senang karena dinyatakan lulus.

Semuanya bersorak tak terkecuali Sehun yang sedang berjinjit dan memastikan sekali lagi bahwa namanya terdaftar dan dinyatakan lulus " _yeah!_ Itu namaku. Aku juga lulus." Katanya menjerit senang lalu mencari kemudian mencari nama Luhan dan

" _yeah!_ KITA BISA MENIKAH LU! KITA BUKAN BOCAH LAGI!"

Jika yang lain berteriak bahagia karena bisa masuk ke universitas, maka si idiot Oh Sehun selalu memiliki cara pandang seribu kali lebih jauh dari teman-temannya. Yang dia pikirkan bagaimana cara menikahi Luhan, dan saat kalimat LULUS itu tertera maka hanya ada menikahi Luhan di kepalanya.

" _yey!_ Satu langkah lagi dan aku bisa menikahimu. Aku tidak tahu rasanya menjadi dewasa itu sangat menyenangkan."

Sehun terus meracau gila sementara Luhan bosan berteriak. Dia pun hanya membiarkan Sehun memeluk dan mengangkat tubuhnya di depan seluruh teman-temannya.

" _ck!_ Oh Sehun tampangnya saja keren, kelakuannya NOL jika sudah di dekat Luhan!"

"Kau benar! Ayo kita pergi, aku muak melihat kemesraan mereka."

Itu teman wanita mereka yang tergabung di OSH Fans Club. Terlihat sangat iri karena Sehun begitu memuja Luhan. Iri memang, tapi setidaknya mereka mundur secara terhormat hingga masih memiliki wajah saat menatap Sehun maupun Luhan – _Luhan terutama-_

"Sehunna turunkan aku."

Membuat si pria cantik terkekeh, lalu meminta turun dari gendongan Sehun. Keduanya bertatapan cukup lama, hanya melemparkan ucapan selamat penuh cinta di tatapan mereka.

"Hey."

Sampai akhirnya tangan mungil Luhan menangkup wajahnya-… _Sehun berdesir hangat._

"Selamat untuk kelulusanmu Sehunna."

Dia kemudian berjinjit untuk mengecup kening Sehun, mengecupnya sayang hingga rasanya Sehun rela menukarkan apapun yang dimilikinya untuk hidup bersama Luhan, _selamanya._

"Kau juga Luhan, selamat untuk kelulusanmu."

Jika yang terbersit di benak Luhan hanya mencium kening, maka Sehun melakukannya dengan cara berbeda. Dia menarik paksa pinggang Luhan, detik berikutnya Sehun sudah menyatukan bibir dinginnya ke bibir Luhan, berniat mencari kehangatan hingga akhirnya panas dirasakan keduanya.

Tak ada yang berbicara setelah itu, seluruh teman-temannya pun satu persatu pergi dari depan papan pengumuman karena terlalu iri melihat kemesraan Sehun dan Luhan.

Mereka tidak ingin menangis pedih di hari kelulusan mereka, dan Ya-….Tentu saja menghindar adalah cara terbaik agar tidak menangis menyedihkan karena status _single_ memang sangat menyebalkan.

"Sehun— _haaah!"_

"Ada apa?"

Yang terlihat tak sabar memprotes tatkala tautan di bibir mereka terlepas, membuat Luhan sedikit terengah mencari nafas sebelum menunjuk teman-teman mereka yang pergi "Kenapa mereka semua pergi?"

Sehun terkekeh, dia pun kembali menarik tengkuk Luhan lalu berbisik sensual dengan mengatakan "Karena disini, untuk kali terakhir-…..Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan akan memadu kasih di sekolah mereka."

" _ck!_ Otakmu memang selalu berisi hal mesum!"

" _ani!_ Otakku hanya berisi tubuhmu yang menggoda dan suara seksimu saat mendesahkan namaku. Jadi jangan bertingkah dan hanya biarkan aku membuatmu lemas karena nikmat."

 _Mmhpph…~_

Niatnya untuk mengucapkan selamat atas kelulusan mereka kini digantikan gairah panas terakhir sebagai siswa. Keduanya setuju untuk melepas hari terakhir mereka sebagai siswa dengan kenangan manis sedikit "panas" yang bisa mereka kenang nantinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan setelah pengumuman kelulusan semua siswa tingkat akhir tentu sibuk menyiapkan kemana mereka akan melanjutkan hidup. Sebagian ada yang meneruskan masuk ke jenjang universitas sementara yang lain memutuskan untuk bekerja.

Luhan dan dua temannya serta dua teman Sehun bahkan sudah terdaftar di Kwanghee university, sementara Sehun?

 _Namanya tidak terdaftar di KwangHee University dan tentu saja itu membuat Luhan gusar._

 _Tin….Tin!_

Suara klakson di depan rumahnya sungguh sangatlah mengganggu. Membuat Sehun – _si pemilik rumah-_ terus menggerutu kesal sementara si Vivi – _anjing peliharaannya-_ juga terus menggonggong sangat menyakiti telinganya

 _Guk guk…. / Tin…Tin!_

"Sabar Sehun…Sabar."

 _Guk guk…. / Tin…Tin!_

" _y-YAK!"_

Buru-buru dia membuka gerbang rumahnya, berniat untuk memaki siapapun yang sangat mengganggu hari minggu tenangnya sampai wajah si cantik memenuhi seluruh penglihatannya

 _Tin…Tin!_

"Luhan?"

 _Tin…Tin!_

"Hey hey…Buka jendela mobil."

Yang sedang menekan _klakson_ segera membuka jendela mobil, menatap si pemilik rumah dengan cengir khas miliknya namun dibalas tatapan sengit dari Sehun.

"Kenapa kau membawa mobil?"

Sehun selalu – _dan sangat-_ benci jika Luhan mengendarai mobil seorang diri. Pikirannya _bak_ cenayang jika Luhan sudah membawa mobil sendiri. Entah mobilnya akan mogok, atau paling buruk dia diganggu orang atau yang paling mengerikan mobil Luhan kecelakaan, atau apapun itu-… _Sehun sangat membencinya!_

Dia kemudian menatap sengit terkesan marah pada Luhan "Mana supirmu?"

" _ayolah!_ Sejak kapan aku memiliki supir? Aku bukan dirimu!"

" _sial!"_

Sehun mengusak kasar wajahnya. Dia sangat kesal menyadari kenapa Luhan tidak memiliki yang dia punya, terkadang terlalu kesal hingga rasanya dia ingin menjerit dan meminta agar posisi mereka ditukar. " _Kelak aku akan mempekerjakan lima supir –tidak- sepuluh supir untukmu. Aku bersumpah tidak akan membuatmu mengemudikan mobil lagi, tidak lagi Luhan!"_

"Kau bicara apa?"

Sehun mengabaikan pertanyaan Luhan, yang dia lakukan hanya membuka pintu mobil Luhan seraya berkata "Minggir. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Luhan bergeser cepat ke bangku samping kemudi. Membiarkan Sehun mengambil alih mobil sebelum

 _Brrmm….!_

Sehun terlihat marah, namun bukan Luhan jika tidak bisa menghilangkan gusarnya seorang Oh Sehun.

"Aku baru pulang dari rumah sakit." Katanya mencoba memenangkan situasi dibalas tatapan sekilas dari Sehun "Untuk apa?"

"Mama ada operasi darurat siang ini, jadi aku tidak sampai hati membiarkannya membawa mobil sendiri."

"Tetap saja kau bisa memanggilkan taksi untuk mama."

"Lalu jika pasien itu terlambat ditangani bagaimana? Memangnya kau tega melihat keluarganya menangis? Bagaimana jika itu keluargamu? Atau aku? Atau Vivi? Kau pasti-….."

"Baiklah baiklah. Tidak perlu dibahas lagi, aku sudah tidak marah. Lagipula kau baik-baik saja."

"Nah begitu baru benar!"

Luhan menyenggol gemas lengan Sehun membiarkan si pria tampan melirik lalu tak lama dia tertawa diikuti suara kekehan Sehun di sampingnya "ah ya-….Ada apa datang ke rumahku? Kenapa tidak langsung masuk dan hanya membunyikan _klakson?"_

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengganggu waktu liburmu. Hanya saja ada yang sangat ingin aku tanyakan."

"Apa?"

" _mmh…_ Aku tidak melihat namamu terdaftar di Kwanghee university, apa kau melanjutkan sekolah di tempat lain?"

Hening…..

Sehun tak menjawab, yang dia lakukan hanya fokus menyetir sementara Luhan terus bersikeras mendapatkan jawaban. Dilihat dari ekspresi Sehun, bisa dipastikan bahwa sesuatu sedang terjadi.

"Sehunna."

"…"

"Kenapa kau tidak _menjawabku_."

 _Ckit…!_

Sehun menghentikan mobilnya di kedai es krim favorit Luhan, segera melepas cepat _seatbeltnya_ lalu _seatbelt_ Luhan sebelum lebih dulu keluar dari mobil dan membawa Luhan keluar setelahnya "Kenapa kita disini? Aku sedang tidak ingin es krim."

Sehun mengabaikan celotehan Luhan, yang dia lakukan hanya menggenggam tangan Luhan lalu berujar sangat pelan "Kau akan menangis jadi kau butuh es krim."

" _huh?_ Kenapa aku akan menangis?"

" _entahlah! Feelingku_ mengatakan kau akan menangis."

Dan mengabaikan fakta menangis disini, Luhan bisa melihat Sehun terlihat gusar. Entah apa yang akan Sehun katakan di dalam sana, yang jelas perasaanya juga buruk kali ini.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau bilang? Beijing?"

" _mmh…_ Aku akan meneruskan sekolah disana. Aku akan mengatakannya besok padamu, tapi kau sudah lebih dulu bertanya."

Hatinya panas, bibirnya sudah bergetar sangat ketakutan. Dan saat Sehun mengatakan hal yang selama ini ingin disampaikan-….Luhan sakit.

Rasanya ada yang diambil dari bagian tubuhnya. Entah itu apa, tapi saat Sehun mengatakan akan meneruskan sekolah di Beijing – _tempat kelahiran yang sangat dia benci-_ Luhan kesal.

Air matanya juga sudah mewakili perasaan gundahnya. Dia pun menghapus cepat lalu menuntut jawaban dari Sehun "Dari sekian banyak negara dan tempat kenapa harus Beijing? Tidak bisakah disini saja?"

"Karena di Beijing setengah hidupku dilahirkan, aku ingin menyukai tempat kelahiran calon pendamping hidupku, tempat kelahiranmu Luhan."

"Omong kosong! Aku bahkan sangat membenci tempat itu!"

"Kau terus mengatakan benci pada Beijing tanpa memberitahuku alasan sebenarnya. Tak ada yang mau memberitahuku. Tidak dirimu, tidak orang tuamu maupun orang tuaku. Lalu pada siapa aku harus mencari tahu jika tidak mencari tahu sendiri?"

"Alasan! Kau bilang akan terus mengikutiku. Tapi apa? Kau justru pergi meninggalkan aku."

"Hanya empat tahun Lu."

"Empat tahun bisa merubah segalanya! Ya benar! Pergilah sana dan saat kau kembali aku sudah memiliki pujaan hatiku yang lain!"

"Aku tidak peduli. Pada siapapun hatimu diberikan kelak, aku hanya akan merebutnya kembali."

"Kau terlalu percaya diri! Bagaimana jika aku menyukai orang itu?"

"Aku bilang aku tidak peduli, aku hanya akan membuatmu terbiasa lagi dengan kehadiranku, seperti sepuluh tahun ini."

" _brengsek!_ Tega sekali kau padaku! Tega sekali kau pergi begitu saja!"

Sehun membiarkan tubuhnya jadi pelampiasan kemarahan Luhan.

Dia membiarkan Luhan memukul, mencakar bahkan menggigit lengan dan dadanya bergantian.

Sungguh dia tidak peduli dengan tatapan berbisik pelanggan lain, dia hanya membiarkan Luhan melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya.

Salahnya membuat Luhan bergantung untuk waktu yang lama, jadi ketika dia harus pergi untuk waktu yang lama, Luhan menjadi marah. Sehun bisa mengerti kemarahan Luhan, namun rasanya salah membiarkan si cantik terus menangis.

Dia pun menarik kencang Luhan lalu mendekapnya erat. Mengusap lembut punggung yang terus terisak lalu berbisik sangat lembut "Aku hanya pergi untuk menjadi pria yang lebih pantas lagi untukmu."

"…"

"Aku akan menjadi pria sukses yang bisa memberikan segalanya untukmu. Aku akan bekerja keras agar hidupmu terpenuhi lebih dari cukup, sungguh hanya itu tujuan hidupku Lu."

"…."

" _hey hey_ jawab aku. Jangan diam seperti ini."

Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan, memaksa si pria cantik menatapnya walau hanya air mata yang dia dapatkan sebagai jawaban dari Luhan. "Lu…" katanya menghapus air mata Luhan. Berharap Luhan merespon namun sepertinya dia enggan untuk merespon.

"Baiklah akan aku batalkan! Aku akan bilang pada ayah untuk membatalkan rencana kuliahku di-…."

"Kapan kau pergi?"

" _huh?"_

"Aku tanya kapan kau pergi?"

"Aku pergi minggu depan."

" _oh."_

"Lu?"

"Lalu setelah itu apa?"

Setidaknya Luhan merespon, membuat Sehun sangat bahagia hingga rasanya dia bersemangat menceritakan tujuan hidupnya bersama Luhan "Setelah aku pergi aku akan belajar dengan giat. Aku juga akan belajar meneruskan bisnis kakek. Lalu setelah aku menguasai semuanya, aku akan kembali padamu."

"Lalu?"

"Astaga memikirkannya saja aku sudah berdebar."

Wajahnya benar-benar merona karena berdebar, Sehun pun kemudian mengecupi seluruh wajah Luhan lalu menggenggam pasti dua tangan Luhan untuk mengatakan "Setelah itu aku akan menikahimu. Ya-…..Setelah aku menjadi pria dewasa yang mapan, aku akan langsung datang pada ayahmu. Aku akan melamarmu dan meminta izin untuk menggantikan posisinya agar bisa menggenggam tangan mungil ini seumur hidupku."

Luhan tercegang dengan rencana jangka panjang Sehun. Jujur dia sudah sangat bahagia dengan sikap kekanakan Sehun yang mengisi hari-harinya. Jadi saat Sehun berencana untuk menjadi pria dewasa yang akan menggenggam kedua tangannya-…. _Luhan diam._

Sungguh dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya tertunduk dalam isakan. Dia sudah merindukan Sehun bahkan saat Sehun masih menggenggam dua tangannya. Bagaimana jika nanti Sehun tak lagi menggenggamnya. _Entahlah dia benci membayangkannya._

Tapi saat tangan hangat Sehun menggenggam erat kedua tangannya.

Saat suara Sehun terdengar penuh keyakinan dan penuh cinta dengan rencananya.

Maka Luhan tak memiliki alasan lain untuk menghancurkan mimpi Sehun. Dia pun tertunduk sejenak, lalu detik berikutnya Luhan mengangguk – _berat memang-_ dia tidak akan menggangu keputusan Sehun lagi, dia mendukungnya, lalu kemudian Luhan mencari mata Sehun memandangnya cukup lama untuk meminta satu hal pada pria di depannya

"Cepat kembali."

Sehun tersenyum, dia menangkup wajah Luhan, mencium dua mata Luhan yang begitu cantik, lalu turun hingga ke hidung dan terakhir mengecup lama bibir Luhan. Hanya sekilas karena setelahnya dia ingin Luhan yakin bahwa dia benar-benar akan segera kembali.

"Boleh aku menitipkan sesuatu padamu?"

"Apa?"

Dia mengambil dua tangan Luhan, mengecupnya bergantian lalu berkata "Aku akan menitipkan rindu padamu, tidak akan lama. Hanya sebentar Lu, dan setelah selesai aku akan mengambil rinduku dan menggantinya dengan cinta. Bagaimana?"

"Jika kau tidak segera mengambil rindumu, aku bersumpah akan memberikannya pada orang lain." Katanya mengancam dibalas dekapan erat dari Sehun "Aku akan merebut rinduku lagi kalau begitu."

Keduanya hanya diam setelah perbincangan penat di antara mereka. Untuk Luhan dia hanya ingin menghabiskan sepanjang waktu untuk memeluk tubuh yang biasa dijadikannya sandaran. "Cepat kembali _hmm."_

Sehun mengecup bertubi tengkuk Luhan. Mendekapnya sangat erat untuk mengatakan "Aku akan kembali secepatnya."

.

.

.

"Aku pergi dulu Ma."

"Jaga dirimu disana nak. Jika sakit hubungi Mama, mama akan kesana secepatanya."

Yang diberi pesan tertawa kecil, nyatanya semua teman dekat dan keluarganya mengantar kepergiannya hari ini.

Semua-….Kecuali Luhan tentu saja.

Entah dimana si mungil berada, yang jelas Luhan sudah mematikan ponselnya sejak malam tadi. Membuat Sehun sangat gelisah namun meyakini bahwa ini adalah keputusan Luhan agar dia dan dirinya tidak menangis.

"Tidak perlu Ma. Aku akan hidup mandiri disana. Aku hanya titip Luhanku pada Mama."

Jihyo bergerak resah. Andai saja Sehun tahu apa yang direncakan ayahnya, pastilah dia murka. Dia juga tidak sampai memberitahukannya pada Sehun, membuat Jihyo hanya mengangguk seolah berjanji untuk menjaga Luhan untuk putranya "Mama menjaga Luhan."

" _gomawo_ Ma." Katanya mencium sekilas pipi Jihyo lalu beralih pada dua sahabat Luhan – _Kai dan Chanyeol-_ "Kalian juga jaga dia untukku ya?"

Chanyeol memeluk sekilas pria yang menggilai Luhan untuk waktu lama. Sedikit tertawa lalu menggoda Sehun dengan mengatakan "Kami hanya menjaga fisiknya, tapi hatinya? _Haah-…._ Aku harap Luhan segera menemukan cinta yang baru."

"Hatinya tidak perlu dijaga, sudah milikku sepenuhnya." Katanya percaya diri untuk beralih pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo "Dan kalian, bisakah berhenti bermesraan di depan Luhan? Dia pasti akan iri melihat kalian bermanja-manja dengan kekasih kalian."

"Sulit Oh Sehun."

"Baek…"

" _araseo!_ Hanya seperlunya memeluk Chanyeol, oke!"

"Dasar." Katanya mengusap kasar rambut Baekhyun dan memeluk Kyungsoo sekilas "Jaga diri disana." Pesan Kyungsoo dibalas anggukan mantap dari Sehun.

"Baiklah-….Aku akan menemui kalian empat tahun dari sekarang. Perlu kalian ketahui, aku benar-benar tidak akan pulang selama empat tahun. Aku takut jika pulang hanya tidak ingin kembali kesini." Katanya mengangkat tiket tujuannya lalu tak lama kembali berkata "Jadi jangan rindukan aku, jaga Luhan untukku dan yang paling penting-….Mari bertemu setelah kita semua sukses. Oke?"

"Ya tentu saja / tentu saja"

Sehun tertawa mendengar jawaban teman-temannya. Segera mendekati koper yang dibawanya untuk masuk kedalam dan benar-benar pergi meninggalkan tempat kelahirannya setelah ini, "Aku pamit."

Sekilas dia melihat ke segala arah. Berharap Luhan akan memberikan pelukan terakhirnya namun Nihil. Luhan benar-benar tidak datang, senyuman Sehun pun menjadi lirih karena merindukan pujaan hatinya " _aku pamit Lu."_ Katanya berbisik lalu melambaikan tangan pada keluarga dan teman-temannya

"Aku benar-benar pamit kali ini."

Dan setelahnya Sehun benar-benar pergi, punggungnya perlahan terlihat semakin menjauh. Semakin menjauh hingga tak lagi terlihat. Keheningan di antara keluarga dan sahabat Sehun seolah mengartikan bahwa-….. _Sehun benar-benar pergi dan tidak akan kembali untuk waktu yang lama._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Kau pasti sudah berangkat. Hati-hati Sehunna."_

Di tempat yang sama, Luhan terlihat menengadah ke atas. Dia berada di pinggir bandar udara tempat dimana bisa melihat pesawat datang dan pergi.

Matanya melihat banyak pesawat yang terbang menuju tempat masing-masing.

Dan saat satu-satunya pesawat meninggalkan lapangan udara tepat pada pukul _20.00 kst,_ maka sudah bisa dipastikan itu pesawat Sehun. Dia pun memperhatikan pesawat itu terbang, terus memperhatikan sampai matanya tak lagi sanggup melihat pesawat yang semakin tinggi dan menghilang di langit.

" _haaah…."_

Detik berikutnya dia menghapus cepat air matanya lalu tersenyum tak sabar menanti kepulangan Sehun "Cepat kembali padaku." Katanya mengusap wajah konyol Sehun di _walpaper_ ponselnya.

Tak tahan-…Luhan pun segera memasukkan ponsel ke saku jaketnya. Kembali menengadah langit dan menikmati suara pesawat yang datang dan pergi. "Aku menunggumu." Katanya memejamkan mata dan berdoa agar hari ini cepat digantikan oleh empat tahun menyiksa yang harus mereka lalui.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _tobecontinued_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Setelah LDR terbitlah konflik :v_

 _._

 _Mohon bersabar namanya juga triplet :""_

 _._

 _btw ternyata gue ga bisa batesin adegan M nya GAIS.. :""_

 _._

 _jadi kalo semisal di updatean gue selanjutnya ( **AFB / JTV)** ada adegan tidak senonoh (?) wwkkwkwk. _

_harap di skip jika kiranya risih. gausa diperdebatin._

 _._

 _pokonya gue mohon maaf lahir batin :**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Previous..**_

 _Matanya melihat banyak pesawat yang terbang menuju tempat masing-masing._

 _Dan saat satu-satunya pesawat meninggalkan lapangan udara tepat pada pukul 20.00 kst, maka sudah bisa dipastikan itu pesawat Sehun. Dia pun memperhatikan pesawat itu terbang, terus memperhatikan sampai matanya tak lagi sanggup melihat pesawat yang semakin tinggi dan menghilang di langit._

" _haaah…."_

 _Detik berikutnya dia menghapus cepat air matanya lalu tersenyum tak sabar menanti kepulangan Sehun "Cepat kembali padaku." Katanya mengusap wajah konyol Sehun di walpaper ponselnya._

 _Tak tahan-…Luhan pun segera memasukkan ponsel ke saku jaketnya. Kembali menengadah langit dan menikmati suara pesawat yang datang dan pergi. "Aku menunggumu." Katanya memejamkan mata dan berdoa agar hari ini cepat digantikan oleh empat tahun menyiksa yang harus mereka lalui._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Je'Te Veux**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Main cast : Sehun-Luhan**_

 _ **Rate : T-M**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sebab aku merindukanmu,_

 _Aku menyebut namamu dengan suara yang tertahan dari jantungku._

 _Hati terpelintir, Berkarat pula._

 _Rasanya bisa patah kapan saja,_

 _Karena aku terlalu rindu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Adik macam apa yang tidak akan menghadiri pernikahan kakaknya sendiri?"

"Jangan mulai Luhan. Kau tahu jawabannya."

"Apa?"

"Jika kembali aku tidak mau pergi lagi."

"Kalau begitu kembali."

"..."

"Lihat….kau diam lagi!"

"..."

" _Araseo!_ Aku akan mewakili dirimu di pesta pernikahan Yunho hyung."

"..."

"Masih belum mau bicara?"

"..."

"Sehun aku marah."

"..."

"Oh terserahmu saja. Kututup panggilan-..."

"Aku merindukanmu."

 _Tap!_

Langkahnya yang sedang mendrible bola basket pun terhenti. Si pria cantik - _yang baru mendapat pengakuan rindu-_ sedikit membenarkan posisi _headsetnya._

Dia kemudian mendekap bola basket yang dimainkan seorang diri lalu duduk di tengah lapangan seraya menatap indahnya langit dimalam hari.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Tiga bulan sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatku tersiksa, aku semakin merindukanmu Lu."

Luhan membuat tulisan dengan sebatang kayu di lapangan. Mengukir nama Sehun disana lalu tersenyum kecil membalas ucapan rindu pria yang sudah menyukainya untuk waktu yang lama "Aku juga semakin merindukanmu."

 _"yang benar saja!_ "

"Apa?"

"Mana mungkin kau merindukan aku."

" _Tsk!"_

"Kau menggerutu? Sudah kuduga kau hanya-.."

"Aku tutup panggilanmu. Sampai-..."

"LUHAN!"

"..."

"Lu kau masih disana kan? Aku rindu!"

Luhan mendongak menatap langit. Memperhatikan bintang-bintang disana lalu tersenyum simpul. Rasanya sudah tiga bulan berlalu. Tapi suara dan bayangan Sehun terus setia membuntuti kemanapun dia berada.

Karena tak seperti raganya, bayangan Sehun jauh lebih setia dan tak pernah meninggalkannya.

Awalnya dia merasa gila, tapi perlahan rasa gila itu dijadikan teman di kala rindu. Membuatnya terus bercerita entah pada siapa ketika sedang merindukan seseorang yang kini merengek layaknya bayi besar

"Jika kau tidak menjawab aku akan memesan tiket pulang. Aku hanya akan kembali menjadi Sehun yang suka menguntitmu, bukan Sehun yang mapan dan akan segera menikahimu."

"..."

"Luhan aku serius!"

"..."

"Lu kau-..."

"Kau sedang apa disana?"

 _"huh?"_

"Aku sedang memandang langit di lapangan basket. Kau sedang apa?"

"Astaga Luhan! Cepat kembali ini sudah malam. Kau bisa kedinginan dan diganggu orang-..."

"Aku tanya kau sedang apa? Jika tidak sibuk keluarlah sebentar dan pandangi langit. Nanti kau bisa rasakan kalau aku benar-benar merindukanmu."

Perbedaan jarak mereka sekita lima ratus kilometer antara Seoul-Beijing. Dan membayangkan Luhan duduk di tengah lapangan seorang diri sungguh membuat dirinya sakit, terlebih dia selalu berada disana untuk menemani Luhan menjalani setiap latihan sialannya.

Membuat Sehun tak memiliki pilihan lain selain berjalan menuju balkon dan menatap langit yang sama dengan Luhan "Aku sudah berada di balkon kamar, menatap langit juga."

"Apa disana ada bintang?"

Sehun semakin melihat ke atas, mencari dimana bintang yang dimaksud Luhan lalu tesenyum menyadari hanya ada satu bintang di gelapnya langit Beijing malam ini "Hanya satu."

"Kalau begitu itu aku."

"Apa?"

"Bintang yang hanya satu disana. Itu diriku, aku yang sedang menatapmu dan mengatakan rindu."

Sehun tersentuh lagi, jika dengan pergi dia bisa mendengar Luhan mengatakan rindu, ingin rasanya dia pergi lebih awal. Membiarkan si mungil lebih terbuka dengan perasaannya dan terus mengatakan rindu hanya untuknya

"Sehun kau dengar? Aku merindukanmu."

"..."

"SEHUN!"

" _tsk!_ Tetap galak dan menggemaskan."

" _ish!"_

"Aku tahu Lu. Bahkan tanpa bintang buruk rupa itu-…Aku tahu kau rindu padaku."

"Bintangnya cantik."

"Kau lebih cantik, jadi cepat bergegas pulang karena aku mulai kesal membayangkan kau kedinginan disana."

"Dasar tidak bisa romantis!"

"Luhan..."

"Araseo... Aku sudah pergi dari lapangan."

"Bagus! Aku akan menemanimu sampai ke rumah."

"Apa mau dirubah video call? Aku ingin sekali melihat wajahmu."

"Jangan sayang."

"Kenapa?"

"Nanti kau menangis karena semakin merindukan aku."

"Ya terserahmu saja."

"Sudah sampai mana kau berjalan?"

"Astaga Oh Sehun! Aku baru beberapa langkah dari lapangan. Jika lelah tutup ponselmu dan segera tidur."

"Kepalaku sakit memikirkan kau sedang berjalan tengah malam seorang diri. Hati-hati ya sayang."

Untuk kesekian kalinya-...Luhan tersentuh dengan perhatian Sehun.

Bahkan jarak tidak merubah apapun dari kebisaan Sehun untuk Luhan. Sehunnya masih begitu memperhatikannya, mencemaskannya dan begitu mencintainya. Membuat Luhan sangat bahagia hingga rasanya dia akan menangis saat ini "Iya sayang."

"Jarang sekali mendengar sayang darimu. _Aigoo_ apa kepala tuan putri baru saja terbentur ranting pohon?"

" _ck_! Idiot!"

"Nah mengumpat lagi!"

"Kau yang membuatku kesal!"

"Baiklah aku minta maaf Lu, Sayangku yang tidak pernah salah."

"Nah begitu baru benar." Timpal Luhan terdengar senang diikuti pertanyaan lagj dari Sehun "Bagaimana kuliahmu hari ini?"

"Kuliah?"

"Ya sayang."

" _Mmhh._.. Seperti biasa, sulit."

Luhan menendang batu kerikil di depannya. Sedikit menyesal karena jurusan yang dia ambil namun disambut suara lembut Sehun yang mengatakan

"Aku bangga padamu. Kau bahkan melepas keinginanmu untuk menjadi seorang atlet dan lebih memilih menjadi dokter bedah, Kau luar biasa sayang."

Nyatanya satu minggu sebelum pendaftaran kuliah dimulai, Luhan merubah jurusan fakultas olahraga dan kesehatan yang dia minati menjadi fakultas kedokteran spesialis bedah.

Alasannya hanya satu, _Sehun_

Jika Sehun rela pergi jauh hanya untuk menjadi mapan dan membahagiakan dirinya, maka rasanya salah jika Luhan hanya memikirkannya sendiri. Dia pun memutuskan untuk menjadi dokter dengan alasan

 _Aku yang akan memastikan kau selalu sehat selagi kau sibuk dengan seluruh pekerjaanmu._

Sehun menangis haru kala itu, dia bahkan berniat untuk kembali ke Seoul hanya untuk menikahi Luhan. Tapi tentu saja itu hanya keinginan yang akan dia jadikan nyata sebentar lagi.

Karena saat Luhan mantap memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang dokter, maka Sehun berkali-kali lebih semangat untuk segera lulus dan menjadi mapan agar bisa segera menikahi Luhan, itu janji yang dia buat pada dirinya sendiri dan ya-...Sehun akan menepatinya kurang dari tiga tahun lagi.

"Jika kau pulang nanti, kau bisa memanggilku dokter Xi."

"Kau tidak akan lama menyandang nama dokter Xi."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena setelah aku pulang dan segera menikahimu, mereka akan memanggilmu dokter Oh."

"Aku suka."

"Apa?"

"Jika mereka memanggilku dokter Oh, aku suka. Jadi cepat kembali dan segera nikahi aku."

"Jadi sekarang aku sudah boleh menikahimu? Tidak akan berteriak penguntit lagi padaku?"

"Kau boleh menikahiku kok – _tidak-_ KAU HARUS MENIKAHIKU. DENGAR?"

"Aku hanya akan menikah dengan satu orang dan itu dirimu, hanya tunggu aku sebentar lagi _hmm?"_

Luhan sudah sampai di depan rumahnya. Sedikit enggan membuka gerbang karena tahu percakapannya dengan Sehun akan segera berakhir.

Awalnya dia enggan mendorong pintu gerbang, tapi saat Sehun lagi-lagi memintanya menunggu agar hari dimana mereka akan menikah datang, maka bibir mungilnya hanya bisa tersenyum seraya menjawab "Bahkan sepuluh tahun atau seumur hidupku, aku hanya akan menunggumu Oh Sehun."

"Bagus! Kau sudah sampai dirumah?"

"Aku sudah dikamar."

"Kalau begitu cepat mandi, ganti piyama tidur, minum susu dan pastikan jendela kamar terkunci. Aku tidak ada disana, jadi pastikan tidak ada penguntit di kamar calon istriku. Kau dengar?"

"Kau tahu tidak? Kau sangat cerewet melebihi ibuku Oh Sehun."

"Jelas aku harus cerewet, kau ini layaknya barbie di dunia nyata. Calon suami mana yang rela miliknya dilihat orang secara gratis?"

 _"Mulai lagi.._.."

"LUHAN AKU SERIUS!"

"Iya sayang iya... Aku akan membersihkan wajah, akan minum susu dan sudah mengunci jendela kamar. Puas?"

"Yakin sudah terkunci?"

"Sudah sangat terkunci."

"Bagus! Sekarang cepat tidur, besok kau harus datang ke acara hyungku. Selamat malam Lu, aku tutup-..."

"SEHUN!"

"Ada apa?"

"Jaga diri baik-baik disana. Jangan tunjukkan dada seksimu secara gratis, jangan tersenyum dan jangan bersikap baik pada siapapun disana. Oke?"

"Cemburu ya?"

" _ish!_ "

" _Ha ha ha._.. baik istriku. Aku akan menyimpan ketampanan dan tubuhku yang seksi ini hanya untuk dirimu."

"Bagus."

Tak ada yang berbicara lagi setelahnya, mereka hanya saling diam dimakan rindu, sebelum dengan berat hati harus terpisah jarak seperti tiga bulan menyakitkan yang berhasil mereka lewati bersama.

"Sekarang boleh kututup panggilan ini?"

 _"Mmhhh..."_

"Jawab aku sayang."

Luhan menggigit kencang bibirnya sebelum menjawab "Kau boleh mengakhiri obrolan kita malam ini. Selamat tidur sayang."

"Kau juga Lu. Besok aku akan menghubungimu lagi."

"Oke. Sampai besok Sehun."

"Sampai besok Lu."

 _Pip!_

Tak lama panggilan mereka terputus begitu saja, membuat Luhan betah memandangi layar ponselnya dalam waktu yang lama, berharap nama _Sehunku_ kembali tertera di layar ponselnya-...Namun nihil.

 _"Hksss..."_

Dalam sepinya malam, Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bawah bantal. Dia kembali terisak seorang diri.

Membiarkan sekali lagi rasa rindunya terbayar dengan tangisan dan berharap esok _-entah di dalam mimpi atau bagaimanapun caranya-_ dia bisa melihat Sehun lagi, bisa bertengkar dengan pria idiotnya lagi lalu yang paling penting-...Dia bisa mengikat Sehun dengan cincin kecil yang gagal ia berikan di malam keberangkatan Sehun.

Cincin bertuliskan _Luhan's_ yang sengaja dia buat untuk mengikat Sehun. Sedikit menyesal karena malam itu dia tidak memiliki keberanian memakaikannya pada Sehun.

 _"Hksss..."_

Dan untuk itu dia berharap bisa memiliki kesempatan untuk memberikannya pada Sehun _-entah bagaimana caranya-_

Berdoa agar tak ada yang bisa merebut hati pria innocent yang selalu mencintai dirinya dengan cara yang konyol namun begitu tulus.

Cinta seorang anak delapan tahun yang perlahan menjadi cinta sejati dua remaja yang akan segera beranjak dewasa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **The wedding**_

 _ **.**_

"HYUNG!"

Luhan dan ayahnya baru saja sampai di kediaman keluarga Oh. Keduanya tampak serasi menggunakan jas putih senada yang dipilihkan sang ibu, dan mengingat ibunya tidak bisa hadir di pernikahan Yunho maka ayah-anak itu pun setuju untuk mewakili sang ibu dengan mengenakan pakaian khusus yang disiapkan Baby – _ibu Luhan-_

" _aigoo…_ Lihat siapa yang tingginya sudah menyamai Luhan hyung?"

Chen yang membalas sapaan si bungsu Oh. Membuat Jaehyun tersenyum bangga sementara Luhan mencibir kesal mendengarnya "Tentu saja! Untuk menjadi kualifikasi pria idaman Lu hyung, aku harus memiliki tinggi setidaknya sama dengan Sehun hyung atau mungkin lebih tinggi."

" _ck!_ Kakak adik sama saja. Hanya Yunho hyung yang elegan."

Mendengar sindiran Luhan, sontak membuat mata bocah sepuluh tahun itu berkaca-kaca. Karena seperti Sehun, maka sulit untuk Jaehyun membuat Luhan menyukainya jika masih ada kakak pertamanya – _Yunho-_ dia pun kemudian menyeringai kecil lalu menggenggam paksa tangan Luhan "Nanti jika upacara pernikahan Yunho hyung selesai, Lu hyung akan resmi jadi milikku."

" _yang benar saja!"_

"Aku serius hyung."

"Baiklah Oh Jaehyun. Mama rasa cukup acara menggoda Lu hyungmu."

Luhan tersenyum melihat siapa yang menyapa. Sedikit tertegun melihat kecantikan Jihyo Dibalik Hanbok merah muda yang digunakannya sebelum berjalan menghampiri wanita yang mungkin akan kembali memakai Hanbok saat pernikahannya dan Sehun nanti " _apa yang aku pikirkan."_

Luhan merona sendiri dengan bayangannya, membuatnya sedikit terkekeh lalu memeluk Jihyo yang sedang merentangkan tangan untuk memeluknya "Ma…."

" _aigoo…_ Mama sudah lama tidak melihat Lulu. Bagaimana kabar calon dokter mama yang cantik?"

"Aku baik ma, Mama bagaimana?"

"Mama juga baik nak. Ayo kita masuk, upacaranya hampir dimulai."

Luhan mengangguk, digenggamnya tangan Jihyo lalu memasuki halaman belakang rumah keluarga Oh yang sudah disulap menjadi sangat cantik "Kau terlihat sangat tampan dengan _blazer_ putih Lu. Pasti baby yang memilihkan untukmu."

" _mmh…_ Mamaku juga titip salam untuk Mama, katanya maaf tidak bisa datang karena terlalu banyak jadwal operasi minggu ini."

Jihyo kemudian tersenyum lalu mengangguk sangat mengerti "Tidak apa nak, yang penting Luhan datang."

Dan setelahnya Jihyo membawa Luhan ke barisan terdepan milik keluarga, diikuti Jaehyun dan ayah Luhan untuk mengikuti upacara pernikahan Yunho-Jaejoong sesaat lagi.

"Pa…"

Sebelum duduk Luhan menyapa ayah Sehun, namun sayang hanya tatapan dingin yang diterimanya, membuatnya sangat bingung jika Jihyo tak mengalihkan perhatian Luhan "Lihat Lu, Jongie hyung sudah berjalan menuju altar."

Sekejap Luhan mengikuti kemana arah Jihyo menoleh, mencari dimana sosok pria cantik yang segera menjadi keluarga Oh lalu tak sengaja bergumam " _whoa…"_

Disana, tak jauh darinya Jaejoong terlihat sangat bahagia dan begitu mempesona.

 _Wajahnya_

 _Kemeja yang digunakan_

 _Serta bagaimana tangan Jaejoong menggenggam erat tangan ayahnya saat berjalan menuju altar_ sungguh membuat hati Luhan berdebar hebat.

Luhan juga menitikan air mata karena terlalu bahagia sampai seseorang menarik kuat tangannya dan memaksanya untuk duduk. Luhan kesal, sungguh. Dia bahkan berniat untuk memaki orang yang memaksanya duduk – _Jaehyun dia tebak-_ sebelum teriakannya tertahan di kerongkongan melihat siapa pria tampan yang kini sedang menghapus air matanya, menatapnya begitu lembut dengan deru nafas yang menerpa wajahnya dan terasa sangat nyata untuk Luhan

" _Sehun?"_

"Dasar Cinderella."

" _huh?"_

Luhan hanya terlalu bingung harus merespon apa, dia takut jika berkedip sosok yang begitu ia rindukan selama tiga bulan ini akan menghilang begitu saja. Membuat mata rusanya benar-benar tak berkedip sampai keningnya terasa begitu hangat karena ciuman yang diberikan pria di depannya

" _aigoo_ air matamu tidak berhenti. Kau benar-benar merusak definisi Manly sayang. Sungguh."

" _Sehun?"_

Kali ini air mata Luhan bukan ditujukan untuk Jaejoong tapi untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia bahagia, terlalu bahagia mendapati pria sialan yang selalu membuat kepalanya sakit kini berada tepat di depan matanya.

Dia bahkan enggan untuk menoleh ke arah lain sampai Sehun – _pria gila yang sudah menyukainya selama sepuluh tahun lebih-_ kini mengecup singkat bibirnya seraya berkata "Ya aku Sehun, _Sehunmu._ Kita akan pergi setelah Yunho dan Jae hyung mengikat janji." Katanya menggenggam tangan Luhan lalu fokus pada dua hyungnya yang kini saling bertukar janji dengan mengatakan

 _ **Aku bersedia.**_

"Wuhuuuu….. _chukae hyung! Saranghae!"_

Sehun berteriak heboh sementara Luhan terus diam. Barulah saat Sehun merangkul dan memluknya dia sadar bahwa itu benar-benar Sehun, _Sehunnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Klik…!_

"Masuk."

"Sehun kenapa kita ke hotel? Pernikahan Yunho hyung masih berlangsung."

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum kecil.

Dan setelah mengunci kamar hotel yang sengaja dia pesan hari ini, dia segera mendekap Luhan dan menciumi rakus tengkuk pria cantiknya "Apalagi menurutmu? Aku merindukanmu."

" _tapi-…_ Sehunjangan— _akh!_ JANGAN DIGIGIT!"

Seperti biasa-….Luhannya begitu galak setiap kali disentuh, membuat Sehun benar-benar gemas jika tidak ingat waktunya hanya malam ini bisa berdua dengan Luhan _"_ Aku akan pergi besok pagi. Jadi jangan membuang-buang waktu kita Lu-… _huwaaa."_

Dan saat Sehun merengek, rasanya Luhan dikembalikan pada kenyataan.

Kenyataan bahwa kedatangan Sehun hanya untuk beberapa jam-… _setelahnya untuk empat tahun Sehun akan kembali pergi._

"Hanya sampai besok pagi?"

Menyadari perubahan Luhan, Sehun berhenti merengek. Dia pun segera berjalan mendekati Luhan namun si mungil berjalan mundur menjauhinya "Jangan dekati aku, jawab aku lebih dulu. Kau akan pergi lagi besok pagi?"

"Lu…"

"Sehun jawab aku."

Sehun menghela dalam nafasnya, detik berikutnya dia menarik cepat lengan Luhan lalu mendekap si mungil begitu erat. Terlalu erat bahkan mengalahkan Luhan yang kini sedang memukulnya kuat di dada "KENAPA KEMBALI IDIOT! HARUSNYA KAU TETAP DISANA! KAU TIDAK TAHU BETAPA SULITNYA AKU MENAHAN RINDU? DAN SAAT AKU TERBIASA KAU TIBA-TIBA DATANG DAN AKAN PERGI LAGI!"

" _mian."_

"AKU BENCI MENUNGGU SEHUN! AKU SANGAT BENCI MENUNGGU!"

" _aku juga."_

"KENAPA KAU KEMBALI? _Jangan pergi lagi-….hksss—Sehun aku benar-benar rindu."_

Sehun bahkan tidak menyangka mendapati rasa rindu Luhan yang mungkin lebih besar dari miliknya, selain karena dalam tiga bulan Luhan sangat mudah menangis, pria mungilnya juga terlihat banyak kehilangan berat badan. Membuat rasa bersalah kini Sehun rasakan namun dia tutupi dengan tindakan konyol yang biasa dia lakukan pada Luhan.

"Aku kembali bukan karena pernikahan Yunho hyung, tapi karena mencari status."

" _huh?"_

Dan saat Luhan berhenti memukul.

Saat wajahnya mendongak dipenuhi air mata rindu.

Saat bibir mungil itu terbuka karena mencari sedikit udara

" _status apa?"_

Maka disaat itu pula Sehun bersumpah, Sehun bersumpah bahwa alasan dia hidup hanya untuk si mungil yang kini sedang menatapnya bingung, alasan dia hidup hanya untuk membahagiakan pria cantiknya.

Karena sebanyak apapun dia mengelak, maka rasa cintanya untuk Luhan akan terus bertumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu. Entah berapak _miles_ jarak yang akan kembali memisahkan mereka, _Sehun tidak peduli_

Yang dia pedulikan hanya bagaimana membuat Luhannya kembali tertawa, mengumpat dan merona merah sementara tugasnya hanya mencintai Luhan seumur hidupnya.

" _haah-…._ Jadi begini sayangku _"_

Dia pun menarik banyak nafasnya lalu menggendong Luhan seperti koala, _favorit Luhan._

Membuat Luhan secara _refleks_ melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Sehun, sementara Sehun terus membawanya ke meja makan dan mendudukan Luhan disana, _sementara dirinya_ terus mengecupi bibir Luhan hingga si pemilik bibir sedikit meronta dan minta disudahi agar tak lagi dilumat "Jadi begini apa? katakan yang jelas."

Sehun terkekeh sementara Luhan terengah, keduanya bertatapan cukup lama lalu Sehun menyatukan dahi mereka seraya berkata sangat menjengkelkan "Di Beijing sana, banyak wanita cantik dan pria mungil seperti dirimu yang menggodaku. Demi Tuhan-…Aku baru tiga bulan disana tapi sudah banyak yang menggodaku. Mereka bilang akan berhenti menggodak jika aku memiliki kekasih, tapi nyatanya aku tidak memiliki kekasih. Jadi aku-… _hmphhhh.."_

Kali ini Luhan yang menarik tengkuk Sehun. Menciumnya rakus dan sangat terasa jika dia resah, _tak perlu ditanya kenapa dia resah. Karena mengetahui banyak yang menggoda Sehun disana adalah satu-satunya alasan mengapa dia sangat gusar._

Sehun bahkan menyadari ketakutan Luhan walau hanya dari ciuman singkat yang diberikan. Membuatnya terkekeh namun tak membuang kesempatan saat bibir mungil Luhan memaksanya untuk membuka dan tak lama mereka saling membelit lidah dengan kaki Luhan yang melingkar sempurna di pinggul Sehun.

" _haaah-…."_

Setelah hampir lima menit berlalu, akhirnya Luhan menyerah. Dia melepas ciumannya dari bibir Sehun tanpa mau melepas cengkramannya di tengkuk si pria tampan "Dengarkan aku— _haaah."_ Katanya terengah namun tak bisa menutupi kekesalan di nada suaranya.

Dia terus mencengkram tengkuk Sehun lalu menyatukan dahi mereka seraya berkata "Katakan pada mereka kau sudah memiliki kekasih."

 _Sehun menyeringai tertahan_

Rencananya berhasil membuat Luhan resah, si cantik bahkan terlihat begitu marah dan banyak penekanan mengancam di setiap suaranya "Katakan pada mereka kau sudah memiliki kekasih. Kau dengar?"

"Tapi aku belum memiliki kekasih. Aku masih-….."

"DEMI TUHAN AKU KEKASIHMU OH SEHUN!"

" _huh?"_

Walaupun dia sudah tahu Luhan akan mengatakan hal menyenangkan ini, tapi entah mengapa jantungnya terus berdegup kencang seperti meriam yang akan meletup. Rasanya sangat berdebar tapi menyenangkan. Sehun pun menyuarakan kebingungannya disambut keresahan Luhan karena takut Sehun tidak mengerti.

"Dengarkan aku Oh Sehun. Mulai detik ini – _tidak-_ aku sudah menjadi kekasihmu selama sepuluh tahun. Katakan itu pada mereka, dan jangan coba berpaling dariku atau aku bersumpah akan melakukan hal gila diluar bayanganmu. Kau milikku-…"

Luhan mencium kasar bibir Sehun – _lagi-_ lalu menggigit kencang bibir Sehun hingga darah terlihat di bibir kecil si pria tampan "Kau hanya milikku."

Sehun tersenyum, tak tega rasanya melihat Luhan ketakutan. Dan saat gigitan bibir Luhan terasa sangat menyakitkan di bibirnya, maka disaat yang sama Sehun tahu bahwa tak ada satupun yang bisa menggantikan posisi Luhan untuknya dan posisi dirinya untuk Luhan.

Membuatnya kembali mencium lembut bibir Luhan – _untuk menenangkan si pria cantik-_ lalu menatap tulus – _setengah menggoda-_ dua mata rusa yang masih terlihat gusar "Jadi kita resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih? Yakin kau tidak akan menyesal? Biasanya kau akan-…."

"AKU KEKASIHMU SIALAN!"

" _aigoo_ mengumpat lagi. Jika kekasih katakan lebih lembut."

"Aku kekasihmu."

"Kau tahu itu sama sekali tidak lembut."

Luhan memukul sekilas dada Sehun, membuat si pria tampan terkekeh namun diiringi jawaban Luhan yang terdengar – _sangat menggoda-_ birahinya sebagai pria sejati.

"Lulu kekasihnya Sehun oppa."

" _o-oppa? Siapa yang kau bilang-…whoa_ Xi Luhan kau benar-benar membuat oppa bersemangat."

Luhan tersenyum malu tapi tidak dengan tangannya.

Karena ketika wajahnya merona merah, maka tangannya kini sedang membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Sehun, sedikit kasar dan terburu hingga membuat dua anak manusia itu terbuai gairah rindu yang mereka rasakan.

"Oppa! Lulu ingin bermain kotor dengan oppa."

"Bermain kotor?"

Luhan semakin menggoda dan membuka tak sabar kancing kemeja Sehun, membuang tak sabar kemeja putih yang dikenakan Sehun ke lantai dan kini terpukau melihat bagaimana seksinya Sehun _topless_ hingga seluruh urat dan _abs_ di dada dan perut Sehun tersaji gratis untuk kedua matanya.

"Iya! Sudah lama Lulu tidak main dengan oppa. Lulu ingin main hingga tubuh Lulu lengket dan kotor bersama oppa."

" _Whoa…"_

Sehun mencium kasar bibir Luhan, melumatnya tak sabar lalu memastikan agar si penggoda menerima hukumannya kali ini " _Oppa_ kepanasan dan tidak berjanji akan bermain sebentar. Lulu bersedia?"

"Iya. Lulu bersedia."

Luhan benar-benar menguji kejantanan Sehun dengan dua saat ini.

 _Pertama bibir menggoda sialan itu terus memanggilnya oppa dan sesekali mendesah_

 _Kedua tangan nakal itu terus bermain di abs dan kadang mengusap kasar perut bagian bawahnya. Membuat adik kecilnya merespon, dan itu sungguh tidak bisa dimaafkan._

" _ssshh….oppa…Lulu tidak sabar ingin—Sehunna!"_

Terkabul sudah keinginan Luhan, karena saat dia mengatakan tidak sabar, maka dengan satu tangannya Sehun berhasil membawa Luhan dalam gendongannya. Segera tak sabar untuk segera menyatu sebelum

 _BLAM…!_

Pintu kamar hotel itu akan menjadi saksi _bengis_ bagaimana rindu bisa membuat seseorang sangat jantan dan bernafsu. Dan ya-….Jangan salahkan Sehun karena Luhan yang memulai, dia hanya pejantan lemah yang selalu tunduk dengan keinginan belahan jiwanya.

Jadi jika Luhan ingin mengatakan ingin bermain kotor, maka tugasnya hanya mengabulkan keinginan hidupnya, _apapun itu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sementara itu…_

 _._

Semua terlihat masih menikmati pesta pernikahan Yunho malam ini, tak ada yang berkeluh kesah lelah karena memang seluruh rangkaian pesta dirancang untuk membuat senang para tamunya.

Hanya ada tawa bahagia yang terlihat di seluruh wajah tamu undangan, keluarga maupun dua mempelai yang baru saja resmi menikah. Ya-…Semua terlihat bahagia kecuali satu orang. Pria yang tahun ini memasuki usia hampir setengah abad itu terlihat cemas akan sesuatu.

Dia hanya terus memandangi keramaian dari ruang kerjanya hingga terdengar bunyi suara pintu terbuka dari tempatnya menunggu saat ini.

"Bagaimana? Dimana putraku?"

Yang bertanya adalah ayah dari tiga orang putra – _Oh Insung-_ salah satu jaksa yang paling disegani di Seoul. Dibawah tangannya seluruh orang jahat mendapatkan hukuman yang pantas atas kejahatan yang dilakukannya, semua-….Kecuali satu orang yang justru dia biarkan tertawa bersama putra sulung dan bungsunya tepat di bawah sana, _di halaman rumahnya._

Membuat kemarahan tak bisa lagi ditutupi ditambah kepergian putra nomor duanya yang entah berada dimana saat ini "AKU TANYA DIMANA SEHUN?"

"Maaf tuan besar. Seperti dugaan kita-…Tuan muda Sehun pergi bersama Luhan."

" _brengsek!"_

Ayah tiga anak itu pun bergegas menuruni tangga menuju ke halaman belakang. Tak memiliki kesabaran lagi tersisa untuk berbicara dengan pria penyebab kematian ayahnya delapan belas tahun yang lalu "XI LI CHEN!"

Beberapa tamu menoleh melihat ke asal suara, bertanya-tanya mengapa sang tuan rumah terlihat murka ditambah tatapannya yang hanya tertuju pada satu orang, _ayah Luhan._

"Papa kenapa berteriak pada paman?"

Jaehyun yang bertanya, namun diabaikan ayahnya. Yang dilakukan Insung hanya terus mendekati Chen hingga suara pekik tertahan terdengar dari Jihyo " _tidak sayang….Kau tidak bisa melakukan hal gila itu di hari pernikahan putra kita."_ Katanya berlari susah payah namun terlambat karena saat ini Insung sudah berhadapan dengan Chen – _terlihat sangat marah-_ dan tanpa ragu mengatakan

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu, Sekarang!"

" _aboji…"_

"Lanjutkan pestamu nak."

Setelah memberi pesan pada si sulung, Insung kembali menoleh. Memberikan tatapan dinginnya pada Chen dan memastikan bahwa ayah satu orang anak itu mengikuti kemana dia pergi saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _BRAK…!_

"Kau tahu ini apa?"

Yang melempar dokumen ke atas meja terlihat sangat tidak bisa menahan diri, dia bahkan tergoda untuk segera memenjarakan pria yang selama ini bersembunyi di balik apronnya untuk bertanggung jawab pada kejadian mengerikan delapan belas tahun lalu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?"

"Buka dokumen sialan itu dan cari tahu apa yang membuatku murka."

Buru-buru ayah satu anak itu membuka dokumen yang dimaksud sahabatnya, mencari tahu apa yang membuat Insung begitu murka sampai matanya membulat dan secara _refleks_ mendorong jauh kursinya.

" _tidak mungkin."_

"Detektif Xi Li Chen – divisi pembunuhan – menyamar sebagai penasehat keuangan Oh Yun Soo untuk mencari bukti kematian tiga pemegang saham tertinggi di _Cyworld corp._ Dalam tiga bulan menjadi orang kepercayaan Oh Yun Soo, lalu kemudian membunuhnya di Beijing, _tepat delapan belas tahun yang lalu."_

" _tidak…._ Kau salah paham! Bukan aku yang melakukannya!"

" _ah-…_ Penjahat ini mulai mengakui kesalahannya."

"Kau tahu bukan aku yang melakukannya."

Sama dengan karir Insung sebagai jaksa saat ini, maka delapan belas tahun lalu Li Chen juga merupakan detektif ternama yang diperhitungkan di Beijing, dia mendapatkan banyak promosi untuk memimpin satu divisi, tapi dia menolak.

Kecintaannya pada kebenaran adalah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang membuatnya begitu menjunjung keadilan. Dia tidak akan segan menyeret semua pelaku kejahatan ke pengadilan tinggi untuk mendapat hukuman. Apapun dia lakukan untuk memastikan bahwa tak ada lagi kejahatan terjadi di depan kedua matanya.

Dia terus tumbuh menjadi detektif yang kuat hingga namanya menjadi sangat diperhitungkan dan dipercaya beberapa perusahaan ternama untuk menyelidik kecurangan-kecurangan yang terjadi di perushaan mereka. _Cyworld oh corp_ salah satunya.

Saat itu perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang komunikasi milik ayah kandung Insung terlibat kasus dengan serangkaian teror di Jepang dan China, total tiga dari sepuluh pemegang saham tertinggi disana bahkan merenggang nyawa akibat teror yang terjadi.

Membuat Oh Yun Soo segera meminta bantuan pada pihak berwenang di Beijing mengingat induk perushaan _cyworld_ miliknya berada disana, dan saat itulah dia bertemu dengan ayah kandung Luhan. Oh Yun Soo meminta Chen untuk menyamar menjadi penasihat keuangannya. Mencari tahu siapa dalang teror yang dia yakini adalah orang dalam untuk dihukum dan diadili sebagaimana prosesnya.

Pada awalnya Chen menolak.

Hanya satu alasannya.

Sang istri – _Baby-_ kala itu sedang mengandung malaikat kecilnya – _Luhan-_ membuat Chen berniat untuk mengambil libur dan hanya menemani sang istri melahirkan.

 _Aku akan memastikan istri dan putramu dilindungi orang-orang terbaik dari Seoul dan Beijing_

Itu adalah janji Oh Yun Soo padanya, membuat Chen sedikit tertarik dan pada akhirnya mengatakan Ya untuk bergabung.

Tak ada hal janggal selama dia bergabung dengan _cyworld oh corp._ Semua penyelidikan juga berjalan sangat mudah. Terlalu mudah hingga dia lengah.

Malam itu-….Malam dimana Insung dan istrinya datang ke Beijing adalah malam bencana untuk Chen dan keluarganya. Malam dimana mereka seharusnya menjadi keluarga menjadi malam yang begitu dibenci Insung seumur hidupnya.

Dia jauh-jauh datang ke Beijing hanya untuk menemukan ayahnya ditikam keji oleh sebilah pisau. Tubuh ayahnya terbujur kaku dan tergeletak di depan kedua matanya.

Malam itu Insung bersumpah akan menemukan siapa pembunuh ayahnya. Pembunuh yang hingga saat ini tidak bisa dia temukan dan ternyata bersembunyi di balik apron sialannya.

Pembunuh itu juga membesarkan seorang anak sialan yang menggoda putranya, membuat Insung begitu marah dan berniat untuk mengakhiri segalanya malam ini

"Kau salah sangka Insung- _a…_ Kau harus mendengarkan aku. Memang benar malam itu aku bersama ayahmu, tapi aku bersumpah bukan aku yang melakukannya. Bukan aku yang membunuh ayah-…."

"DIAAAM!"

 _BUGH!_

Satu kali hantaman, Insung memukul telak wajah Chen, membuat seketika sudut bibir Chen mengeluarkan darah namun dibalas usahanya untuk terus menjelaskan pada Insung.

"Bukan aku yang membunuh ayahmu!"

"TERDAPAT SIDIK JARIMU DISANA! HARUSNYA KAU MEMBUSUK DI PENJARA"

"ITU MEMANG BENAR SIDIK JARIKU, TAPI DEMI TUHAN BUKAN AKU YANG MENIKAM AYAHMU! LAGIPULA-… _Lagipula kepolisan Beijing mengatakan aku bersih dan tidak bersalah, karena aku memang tidak melakukannya!_ "

"DIAM!"

Buru-buru Insung mencengkram kemeja Chen, menatapnya penuh murka lalu mengatakan hal yang akan membuat dua orang ayah itu saling membenci seumur hidup mereka.

"Aku tidak mau melihat putramu mendekati putraku lagi. KAU DENGAR? AKU TIDAK INGIN SEHUNKU MENYUKAI PRIA SIALAN YANG MERUPAKAN PUTRA DARI PEMBUNUH KAKEKNYA!"

" _brengsek!"_

 _BUGH!_

Kali ini Chen yang menghajar Insung, sungguh dia tidak peduli jika Insung menuduhnya, mencaci, atau menghinanya sekalipun.

Tapi jika itu Luhan, jika itu putranya yang dihina. Maka cerita berbeda jelas terjadi saat ini.

"Jangan pernah menghina putraku."

" _wae?_ Apa kau takut putramu tahu kalau ayahnya adalah seorang pembunuh?"

"APA KAU TAHU ALASAN MENGAPA LUHAN SANGAT TAKUT KEMBALI KE BEIJING, KE KOTA KELAHIRANNYA? KENAPA PUTRAKU SELALU MENJERIT TAKUT JIKA ITU BERHUBUNGAN DENGAN BEIJING?"

"…."

"ITU KARENA MUSUH AYAHMU MENYIMPAN DENDAM PADAKU! MEREKA TERUS MENGEJARKU BAHKAN SETELAH ENAM TAHUN BERLALU. MEREKA MENCULIK LUHAN DAN HAMPIR MEMBUNUH PUTRAKU—AAARGHH!"

Chen menghempas kasar tubuh Insung.

Keduanya kini dipenuhi amarah, saling menatap penuh kebencian akibat luka lama yang mereka buka setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya mereka coba lupakan terpaksa harus kembali diucapkan malam ini.

"Mereka mengancam agar aku berhenti menyelidiki jika ingin putraku selamat. Awalnya aku tidak peduli sampai-…."

Chen mengusap cepat air matanya sebelum kembali mengatakan "Sampai aku tahu Luhan memiliki trauma semenjak itu, dia tidak pernah mau kembali ke Beijing lagi, dia selalu menjerit takut jika melihat sekumpulan orang berpakaian hitam. Putra kecilku bahkan memohon untuk dibawa pergi darisana, dari tempat lahirnya!"

Insung hanya diam mendengarkan sementara Chen mulai mengepalkan tangannya. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan mengingat bagaimana dia harus kehilangan Luhan selama dua minggu, membayangkan hal mengerikan apa yang bajingan itu lakukan pada putra kecilnya.

Luhan tidak pernah mau bercerita, yang dia lakukan hanya menangis dan menjerit jika seseorang bertanya tentang bagaimana dia bertahan hidup selama dua minggu di tempat asing yang sangat mengerikan untuk anak berusia enam tahun.

"Dan untuk Sehun, aku bisa pastikan putraku tidak akan pernah mendekati lagi putramu, tidak akan pernah lagi!"

Chen kemudian bersumpah untuk tidak pernah lagi menginjakan kaki di kediaman keluarga yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab atas trauma yang dialami Luhan, _putranya._

Dia berusaha memaafkan dan melupakan hal yang dia sembunyikan mengingat Sehun begitu menjaga putra kecilnya, mencintai putra kecilnya. Tapi saat Insung meminta agar Luhan menjauhi Sehun, maka sebagai seorang ayah yang tak ingin hati putranya terluka, _dia juga akan melakukan segala cara menjauhkan Luhan dari Sehun, itu janjinya sebagai seorang ayah._

"Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah menyesal menjadi seorang detektif, sama sekali tidak pernah menyesaal. Tapi kau tahu apa yang membuatku menyesal dan bersumpah tidak akan pernah kembali lagi ke meja mengerikan itu?"

Chen kembali berbicara dengan tangan yang memegang _knop_ pintu. Sekali lagi-…Sekali lagi setelah mengatakan ini dia benar-benar akan pergi, benar-benar akan menjauhi keluarga sialan yang justru berbalik menyalahkan dan menyerang dirinya dan keluarga kecilnya.

Dua pria sebaya itu sempat bertatapan penuh amarah dan benci, bersumpah untuk tidak lagi berhubungan sebelum Chen memutus kontak mata seraya berkata "Saat ayahmu datang ke mejaku, saat dia meminta tolong padaku. Saat itulah untuk kali pertama aku sangat menyesal menjadi seorang detektif, sangat menyesal karena bukan hanya nyawa ayahmu yang terancam tapi juga nyawa dua putra kita!"

 _BLAM….!_

Chen disambut oleh Jihyo di depan pintu kerja, dia melihat bagaimana sahabat istrinya itu terisak pilu – _tanda dia mendengarkan segala hal didalam sana-_ membuat Chen sebagai tamu di rumah itu hanya bisa tersenyum pahit dan membungkuk untuk berpamitan.

"Aku permisi Jihyo."

" _Maafkan suamiku."_

Chen sempat berhenti saat Jihyo menangis. Berusaha untuk mendengarkan apapun yang akan dikatakan ibu dari tiga orang putra yang salah satu putranya begitu dicintai Luhan.

"Aku akan bicara padanya, hanya jangan-….JANGAN JAUHKAN LUHAN DARI SEHUN! DUA PUTRA KITA SALING MENCINTAI CHEN. AKU MOHON-….."

"Aku pergi."

" _tidak-…._ LI CHEN KEMBALI! JANGAN-….JANGAN BUAT LUHAN PERGI DARI SEHUNKU-… _jangan…nanti Sehunku bisa menangis."_

Jihyo memandang murka ruang kerja suaminya, ruang yang biasa dia gunakan untuk mendiskusikan kebaikan kini berubah fungsi menjadi ruang sialan yang membuat Sehun akan kehilangan Luhan.

Dan tak kalah dari dua pria yang baru saling memukul maka Jihyo berada disana untuk bicara pada jaksa arogan yang merupakan suaminya.

 _BRAK…!_

"APA YANG COBA KAU LAKUKAN?"

" _Jihyo…"_

"KENAPA KAU MEMINTA LUHAN MENINGGALKAN SEHUN? APA KAU INGIN MELIHAT PUTRA KITA MATI KARENA TAK BISA HIDUP DENGAN LUHAN?"

" _Sayang…"_

"TIDAK INGATKAH KAU SIAPA YANG MENOLONG AKU DAN SEHUN MALAM ITU? TIDAK INGATKAH DI MALAM AYAHMU MENINGGAL AKU JUGA NYARIS MEREGANG NYAWA BERSAMA SEHUN DIDALAM KANDUNGANKU? TIDAK INGATKAH KAU JIKA BUKAN KARENA BABY KITA AKAN-….KITA AKAN KEHILANGAN SEHUN!"

" _jihyo kumohon."_

"LEPAS!"

"Jika sampai Sehunku menderita karena ayahnya, karena tak bisa hidup dengan Luhannya, aku bersumpah-….Aku bersumpah akan membencimu seumur hidup!"

Wajar jika seorang ibu akan melakukan segala hal untuk membuat putranya bahagia. Dan ya-….Jihyo sedang melakukannya. Dia memberikan ultimatum bukan sebagai wanita atau seorang istri, dia melakukannya atas nama seorang ibu.

Jadi jika dia sampai melihat putra kesayangannya hancur karena ayahnya sendiri, maka disaat itu pula dia bersumpah sebagai seorang ibu untuk mengembalikan apapun yang bisa membuat ketiga putranya bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Harusnya kita bermalam saja di hotel. Lagipula aku juga lelah."

Jika bukan karena ayah Luhan yang terus menghubunginya dan bersikeras memintanya pulang kerumah, mungkin dua remaja itu memang akan menghabiskan malam bersama di hotel. Saling melepas rindu tanpa satu helai yang mereka kenakan dan hanya saling memeluk sebelum kembali harus berpisah esok hari.

"Tidak apa, lagipula kita sudah sama-sama puas."

" _ish!_ Bukan itu! Sudah lama aku tidak memelukmu saat tidur. _Aku rindu."_

 _Ckit…!_

Bersamaan dengan gumaman rindu Luhan, maka disinilah mereka-….Di depan pintu rumah Luhan yang menjadi akhir dari kebersamaan mereka.

Kedua tangan mereka terus bertautan-… _enggan untuk dilepaskan._

Keheningan juga menyelimuti perpisahan mereka-…. _lagi_

Tak ada yang berbicara, Sehun hanya terus mengecupi tangan Luhan lalu tak lama tangannya melepas _seatbelt_ yang dikenakan Luhan.

"Sehun aku belum mau pergi."

"Pergilah sayang. Nanti kita bertemu lagi."

"Kapan?"

"Secepatnya."

"Aku ingin mengantarmu ke bandara."

Sehun menangkup wajah mungil Luhan, memperhatikan dalam-dalam setiap bentuk wajah Luhan yang akan dia rindukan lalu meghadiahinya dengan ciuman basah di seluruh inci wajah Luhan "Baiklah. Kau boleh mengantarku ke bandara besok pagi, tapi jika tidak kuat kau bisa tidak datang seperti malam itu."

Giliran Luhan yang menggeleng, dia juga menangkup wajah Sehun lalu mencium basah seluruh inci wajah tampan di depannya. Sedikit mengecup lama bibir Sehun seraya mengatakan "Kali ini aku akan datang. Aku ingin mencium bibir ini lagi besok pagi." Ujarnya mengusap bibir yang selalu berhasil membuatnya takluk lalu kembali menciumnya lembut kali ini.

"Baiklah aku menunggumu."

Sehun mengakhiri perbincangan mereka dengan ciuman di kening Luhan, sedikit tertawa lalu membiarkan Luhan membuka pintu mobilnya "Aku akan datang, jangan pergi sebelum aku datang."

"Iya sayang. Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam-… _oh ya!_ Aku lupa memberikan sesuatu."

"Apa?"

Buru-buru Luhan merogoh saku kemejanya, mencari benda kecil yang sengaja ia pesan lalu menunjukkannya pada Sehun "Ini dia!"

"Itu apa?"

"Cincin. Aku memesannya tiga bulan lalu."

"Cincin?"

"Iya tadinya aku berniat memakaikan cincin ini saat kau pergi pertama kali, tapi ternyata aku tidak kuat. Jadi aku menundanya dan berniat memberikannya saat kau pulang nanti."

"Lu…."

"Beruntung kau pulang lebih cepat jadi aku bisa-….. _hmphhh…"_

Saat bibir panas Sehun kembali melumat bibirnya yang haus akan sentuhan, maka terbuai adalah hal wajar untuk Luhan. Dia bahkan terus menikmati setiap gerakan bibir Sehun di bibirnya hingga rasanya seluruh tubuhnya meletup minta di ledakkan.

Sehun sendiri tidak mencium nafsu kali ini, tapi karena cinta. Dia terlalu cinta hingga rasanya akan mati jika sesuatu terjadi pada Luhan. Membuat ciuman kali ini begitu lembut, mendamba dan terasa sangat putus asa.

" _gomawo sayang._ Aku benar-benar akan menangis karena sangat bahagia saat ini."

Luhan mengusap bibir basah Sehun menggunakan ibu jarinya. Tangannya kemudian beralih ke mata Sehun lalu mengecupnya sayang bergantian. Mereka kehabisan nafas, namun hal itu tidak membuat Luhan lupa untuk memakaikan cincin di jari manis Sehun – _tanda kepemilikan darinya-_

"Nah karena kau sudah memakai cincin dariku, itu artinya kau sudah resmi menjadi kekasihku – _tidak-_ kau secara tidak resmi adalah suamiku. Jadi katakan pada semua orang yang menggodamu bahwa kau sudah menikah. Dengar?"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang kau katakan jika ada orang yang menggodamu? Aku belum menyiapkan apapun."

" _ish!_ Aku sudah lebih dulu menikah."

" _huh?"_

Luhan mengangkat tangan kirinya, memamerkan cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya seraya berkata "Aku sudah menikah selama tiga bulan dan nama suamiku Oh Sehun."

 _Tes…!_

Air mata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mata Sehun.

Rasanya tak ada yang sia-sia.

Sepuluh tahun dia menunggu,

Sepuluh tahun dia mengejar,

Dan sepuluh tahun dia berusaha-…..Luhan membalasnya hari ini.

Terlalu rapih hingga rasanya hati meledak karena terlalu bahagia, tiap hantamannya terasa sakit namun membuatnya terus terjatuh mencintai si mungil di depannya.

Ya Sehun mencintai Luhan,

Sejak awal mereka bertemu-… _Sehun menyukai Luhan._

Setiap detik, setiap hari bahkan selama nafasnya berhembus hanya Luhan yang bisa membuatnya hidup.

Dan karena itu, saat tangan mungil itu mengusap air matanya maka hanya ada kebahagiaan tak terlihat yang begitu ia panjatkan pada Tuhan, _berterimakasih_ pada Tuhan karena Luhan membalas semua perasaan berlebihan yang dia miliki untuk kekasihnya, pria yang akan segera dia nikahi, _untuk Luhannya._

"Jadi jangan menangis dan mencemaskan aku, karena jika ada yang menggodaku. Aku akan menjawab dengan lantang bahwa aku sudah menikah."

"Benar! Kau sudah menikah dan nama suamimu adalah-…."

"Oh Sehun. Nama suamiku Oh Sehun."

"Kau benar nama suamimu Oh Sehun."

Sekali lagi mereka berciuman, begitu hangat dan lembut sampai Sehun tersenyum dan mengusap air matanya sendiri "Sudah cukup membuatku kehilangan akal sehat, sekarang masuk dan temui aku besok pagi."

"Baiklah. Terimakasih juga sudah menjengukku sayang, aku janji setelah ini akan belajar dengan giat dan membuatmu bangga dengan jas putih yang akan aku pakai nantinya."

"Aku tidak sabar melihatnya. Sampai besok Luhannie." Sehun mengecup kening Luhan lalu membiarkan kekasihnya keluar dari mobil.

Dia juga sengaja membuka jendela mobil untuk memastikan belahan jiwanya benar-benar masuk ke dalam rumahnya sendiri "Aku mencintaimu Luhan."

"Aku tahu."

"Balas cintaku atau aku-…."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sehunnie."

 _DEG!_

" _whoa…jangan keluar jantung sialan!"_ katanya merutuk bahagia sebelum menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kemudi, dia sangat bahagia. Terlalu bahagia karena balasan cinta yang Luhan ucapkan setelah sepuluh tahun.

" _Akhirnya-…akhirnya aku mendengar kata cintamu Lu. Akhirnya-…..Tuhan terimakasih, sungguh."_

Sehun mengucapkan terimakasih, sangat berterimakasih pada Tuhan.

Tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah Luhan menutup pintu gerbang rumahnya.

Dia juga tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah mobilnya beranjak pergi menuju rumahnya

 _Entahlah-…._ sekalipun dia tahu itu sama sekali tak merubah apapun. Dia mencintai Luhan, dan akan melakukan apapun hanya untuk bisa bersama Luhan, _kekasihnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Bersambung ke part II_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Update soon!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Previous..**_

" _Aku mencintaimu Luhan."_

" _Aku tahu."_

" _Balas cintaku atau aku-…."_

" _Aku juga mencintaimu Sehunnie."_

 _DEG!_

" _whoa…jangan keluar jantung sialan!" katanya merutuk bahagia sebelum menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kemudi, dia sangat bahagia. Terlalu bahagia karena balasan cinta yang Luhan ucapkan setelah sepuluh tahun._

" _Akhirnya-…akhirnya aku mendengar kata cintamu Lu. Akhirnya-…..Tuhan terimakasih, sungguh."_

 _Sehun mengucapkan terimakasih, sangat berterimakasih pada Tuhan._

 _Tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah Luhan menutup pintu gerbang rumahnya._

 _Dia juga tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah mobilnya beranjak pergi menuju rumahnya_

 _Entahlah-….sekalipun dia tahu itu sama sekali tak merubah apapun. Dia mencintai Luhan, dan akan melakukan apapun hanya untuk bisa bersama Luhan, kekasihnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Je'Te Veux**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Sehun-Luhan**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Brrrmmmm!_

Setelah memastikan mobil Sehun pergi menjauh, barulah Luhan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Jujur wajahnya sedikit pucat bersamaan dengan langkahnya mendekati rumah yang sudah menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama sepuluh tahun.

Langkah kakinya cenderung ragu untuk melangkah ditambah suasana rumah yang entah mengapa terlihat sangat mengerikan untuknya saat ini.

 _Tap!_

Luhan berhenti melangkah.

Sungguh-….dia tidak tahu alasan mengapa dia begitu cemas dan ketakutan.

Jantungnya berdegup terlalu cepat karena takut.

Kedua tangannya berkeringat.

Dia bahkan memutuskan untuk pergi dan kembali mencari Sehun sebelum

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG!"

" _Pa?"_

Mendengar teriakan sang ayah, membuatnya secara _refleks_ berlari ke dalam rumah, Luhan juga melupakan sejenak kecemasannya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi pada ayahnya.

 _BRAK…!_

"PA!"

Dua orang dewasa di dalam rumah terlihat menoleh.

Mata Luhan juga mencari dimana sang ayah, memastikan keadaannya baik-baik saja sampai kerutan dahi dia tunjukkan – _tanda tak mengerti-_ melihat justru ibunya yang terlihat sangat buruk dengan kondisinya.

"Ma?"

Buru-buru Luhan menghampiri Baby, memeluknya erat dengan tangan yang terus mengusap punggung ibunya.

"Ma ada apa? kenapa menangis?"

" _anakku-…..hkss—anakkuyangmalang—aarhh."_

"Apa yang mama bicarakan-….Apa yang terjadi Pa?"

Putra tunggal keluarga Xi itu pun mencari jawaban pada sang ayah, bertanya-tanya mengapa ibunya menagis terisak sementara sang ayah terlihat sangat murka saat menatapnya "Ada apa? Kenapa-….."

"Kau tidak boleh lagi berhubungan dengan Sehun."

"SAYANG!"

" _huh?"_

Sementara Baby menjerit marah, maka Luhan merasa ayahnya baru mengatakan hal mengerikan _tentang tidak boleh berhubungan dengan Sehun._

 _Dengan siapa?_

 _Sehun?_

 _Tapi kenapa?_

Membuat kecemasan kini berbalik menyerang Luhan sementara sang ibu mulai mendekap erat putra tunggalnya "Apa yang papa katakan? Kenapa aku harus-….. _ini gila!_ Kenapa aku harus-….Kenapa aku tidak boleh berhubungan dengan Sehun."

"Jika Papa katakan tidak itu berarti tidak! Hanya-…..HANYA JANGAN PERNAH TEMUI PRIA SIALAN ITU LAGI!"

"PA!"

Luhan sudah melepas pelukan pada ibunya, yang dia lakukan kini hanya diam menikmati tamparan keras yang diberikan sang ayah tepat dihatinya.

Dia juga tertunduk cukup lama untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

Berharap sesaat lagi ayahnya akan tertawa dan mengatakan _papa hanya bercanda nak-…_ Namun nihil.

Tak pernah ada tawa dari sang ayah, yang ada hanya geraman disertai helaan nafas tak beraturan. Kedua ayah-anak itu kini bertatapan sengit berperang dengan _titah_ mereka masing-masing.

Jika dengan tatapan Luhan mengatakan _tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Sehun,_ maka tatapan sang ayah berbeda, Chen seolah membenarkan bahwa apapun yang dia katakan malam ini adalah benar tentang putranya yang tidak boleh menemui Sehun.

"Kau dengar papa nak? Papa tidak ingin kau menemui Sehun lagi. Kau harus-…."

"PAAA!"

Luhan menjerit bukan karena dia marah, _sungguh._

Dia hanya terkejut pada apa yang diinginkan ayahnya, apa yang baru saja dikatakan ayahnya.

Ini adalah kali pertama selama delapan belas tahun dia hidup, sang ayah begitu egois pada apa yang diinginkannya. Dia pun berusaha mendekati sang ayah berharap jika omong kosong ini segera berakhir.

"Kenapa aku harus menjauhi Sehun? Kenapa pa? Beritahu aku."

"…."

"Kau tahu Sehun sudah sangat menjagaku selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Dia juga beberapa kali sakit karena terus menungguku latihan, menemani aku bermain atau paling buruk berdiri sepanjang malam di luar rumah saat aku marah. _Lalu_ _enapa?_ Kenapa papa ingin aku melepaskan pria yang sudah memberikan setengah hidupnya padaku? Kenapa Pa?"

"…."

"Jawab aku pa. Diamnya papa membuatku bingung. Katakan padaku alasannya, kumohon— _hkss-…_ JAWAB AKU PA!"

" _anakku—hkss…"_

Sementara Luhan terus menuntut jawaban, maka dibelakangnya sang ibu terus menangis tertahan, jeritannya sangat memilukan membuat Luhan kehilangan fokus hingga akhirnya hanya kemarahan yang mengusai.

"Baik jika papa tidak bisa menjawab! Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Sehun. Papa dengar? Aku akan-….Aku akan menemuinya malam ini, jika perlu aku akan ikut pergi dengannya. AKU BENCI PAPA!"

Dan saat satu-satunya darah daging yang dia miliki mengatakan benci-….Maka goresan jelas membekas di hati pria paruh baya itu.

Sungguh dia tidak tega menyakiti putranya seperti ini, tapi saat bayang wajah Insung menguasai kemarahannya, maka naluri Chen sebagai seorang ayah bekerja ketika melihat putranya nyaris berlari meninggalkan rumah.

Buru-buru dia memegang lengan Luhan dan mencengkramnya kuat diiringi jeritan marah oleh putra tunggalnya.

"PAPA LEPAS! AKU AKAN MENEMUI SEHUN-….AKU AKAN MENGATAKAN SEMUA HAL GILA INI PADANYA, PADA KEKASIHKU!"

"PIKIRMU KAU AKAN PERGI KEMANA? INI SUDAH MALAM!"

 _Sret….!_

Luhan menghempas kasar tangan sang ayah, berniat untuk segera berlari sebelum tangannya dicengkram kuat dan diseret paksa sang papa menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarnya.

"Kau tidak akan pergi kemanapun nak. Tidak ke tempat temanmu, tidak ke tempat bajingan itu atau tidak kemanapun!"

"PAPA LEPAS-…..MAMA TOLONG AKU!"

" _nak…."_

"BABY DIAM DI TEMPATMU!"

Langkah Baby terhenti seketika.

Karena sama seperti Luhan, maka ini adalah kali pertama selama dua puluh tahun mereka-…Chen membentaknya.

Membuat sang dokter menatap takut pada suaminya dan sangat terpaksa membiarkan Luhannya dipisahkan secara paksa dari Sehun, _kekasihnya._

"MAMA TOLONG AKU-…..SEHUN! SEHUNNAAAA.."

"BERHENTI MEMANGGIL PRIA ITU NAK!"

"SEHUN TOLONG AKU!"

 _BRAK…!_

"Papa akan membuka pintu ini setelah teman kecilmu benar-benar pergi dari Seoul. Renungkan apa yang papa katakan dan papa mohon turuti ucapan papa kali ini."

" _tidak…"_

 _Klik…!_

Terlambat-…. Chen sudah mengunci Luhan di kamarnya.

"PAPA BUKA PINTUNYA!"

Dia mengabaikan suara jeritan Luhan, menulikan telinganya bahwa di dalam sana putra kecilnya sedang memukul kencang pintu kamarnya. Ingin rasanya dia membukakan pintu dan membiarkan Luhannya melakukan apapun

 _Tapi setelah itu apa?_

Semua hanya akan lebih menyakitkan untuk Luhan. Terlalu menyakitkan hingga rasanya dia bisa membunuh siapa pun yang menyakiti putra kecilnya.

"PAPA!"

" _Luhan anakku-….._ "

Dan bersamaan dengan teriakan Luhan, maka suara sang ibu kembali terdengar. Baby berada disana, di depan pintu kamar putra kecilnya. Hatinya terasa dicabik mendengar suara jeritan Luhan yang kian terasa memilukan.

"KAU KETERLALUAN SAYANG!"

Baby geram, tangannya bahkan sudah terkepal. Hal berikutnya yang dia lakukan adalah mengambil paksa kunci di tangan suaminya untuk membuka pintu kamar putra kecilnya.

"PAPA!"

" _mama akan buka pintu ini nak."_

Buru-buru Baby memutar kunci kamar Luhan sebelum suaminya kembali berbicara dan terdengar mengancam kali ini "Jika kau membuka pintu itu, kita akan kembali hidup di Beijing."

" _huh?"_

Chen menghapus air matanya, membuat gerakan memutar kunci yang sedang Baby lakukan seketika terhenti.

Sang istri menatap mata suaminya tak percaya, sesaat dia ragu dengan apa yang dia dengar. Tapi saat mata suaminya berkilat marah maka bisa dipastikan bahwa pendengarannya tak salah ketika suaminya mengatakan _akan kembali hidup di Beijing._

"Sayang? Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Jika pintu itu terbuka, jika Luhan kita menemui bajingan kecil itu lagi. Aku bersumpah-….Akan membawa kau dan Luhan kembali menetap di Beijing, di rumah kita!"

"Apa kau gila? Apa kau-…..PUTRAMU KETAKUTAN TIAP KALI KITA KEMBALI KESANA! TEGA SEKALI KAU PADA LUHANKU! TEGA SEKALI-…."

"AKU SERIUS! JIKA KAU BUKA PINTU ITU! KITA AKAN PERGI DARI SEOUL SELAMANYA!"

Setelah berteriak, Chen kemudian bergegas pergi meninggalkan kamar Luhan. Membuat Baby benar-benar ketakutan tak menyangka suaminya akan sejauh ini hanya karena percintaan dua remaja.

" _hks….Lu—anakmama—sayangku—hks.."_

"Ma buka pintunya! Biarkan aku bertemu Sehun, nanti aku akan meminta Sehun bicara pada papa. Ma buka pintunya— _akumohonma—MA!"_

"Sayang mama. Jangan berteriak lagi nak. Papa akan segera buka pintunya."

"Tapi kapan Ma?" katanya serak berharap pintu kamarnya terbuka.

Luhan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi

Sama sekali tidak tahu

Kenapa ayahnya tiba-tiba mengatakan untuk menjauhi Sehun

 _Ada apa?_

 _Apa yang dilakukan Sehun?_

Semua pertanyaan itu berputar di kepalanya sakit, ingin rasanya dia kembali menjerit. Tapi kemudian apa? Ayahnya jelas tidak akan membukakan pintu untuknya.

Luhan juga mendengar langkah kaki ayahnya menjauh digantikan dengan isak tangis sang ibu.

Luhan tak tega mendengar isakan ibunya, _bena-benar tak tega._

Tapi saat dirinya mencoba kuat maka bayang wajah Sehun kembali memenuhi kepalanya.

Besok, pagi-pagi sekali-….Sehun akan kembali ke Beijing.

Sementara dirinya?

 _Terkurung di kamar._

Membuat satu-satunya keturunan keluarga Xi itu mendekap erat lututnya lalu terisak dengan wajah tersembunyi di sela lututnya " _hks…._ Kapan papa akan membuka pintu ma?" tanyanya penuh cemas dibalas suara lembut ibunya.

"Segera sayang. Mama janji."

" _kapan?"_

"Lu….."

"Aku hanya ingin menemui Sehun, kenapa tidak boleh ma?"

"…"

"Kapan pintunya dibuka ma— _arghh!"_

Luhan menjambak kuat rambutnya, dia juga menggigit kuat bibirnya hingga rasa anyir darah terasa seketika. Dan saat tak ada jawaban dari ibunya, maka hanya satu yang pasti bahwa

Saat ini,

Malam ini juga,

Kemungkinan dirinya bisa bertemu Sehun adalah….

 _tidak mungkin…_

" _tidak..tidak…aku harus bertemu Sehun-…._ MAMA BUKA PINTUNYA!"

" _nak…"_

 _DOR….DOR!_

"MA AKU MOHON BUKA PINTUNYA-…..BUKA PINTUNYA SEKARANG!"

"Lu tenanglah sayang. Tanganmu terluka jika terus memukul pintu."

"Aku harus bertemu Sehun, katakan pada papa aku harus menemui Sehun."

"Besok kau bisa bertemu dengan Sehun nak, besok mama janji pada-…."

"BESOK PAGI SEHUN PERGI!-…. _aku-….._ AKU HARUS BERTEMU DENGANNYA MALAM INI!"

 _DOR…DOR…._

"PAPA BUKA PINTUNYA! BUKA—AAAARGHHHHH!"

" _sayang…anakku…"_

"Aku harus bertemu Sehun…..Sehun….aku harus bertemu—…..SEHUN!"

.

.

.

.

"LUHAN!"

 _"haaah...haaaah..."_

Nafasnya tersengal pilu diiringi dengan sesak dihatinya.

Tangannya berkeringat hebat sementara tiap dia mengambil nafas hatinya terjepit sesak.

Itu hanya mimpi. Mimpi sialan yang begitu buruk namun terasa sangat nyata. Mimpi dimana dia dan Luhan berada sangat dekat namun tidak bisa saling memeluk.

Parahnya, dalam mimpi itu Luhan terlihat sangat ketakutan, dia menangis, dan paling buruk saat Luhan menjerit memanggil namanya tapi tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan.

 _"Luhan..."_

Buru-buru Sehun memakai sandal tidurnya, sekilas melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul satu pagi namun dia abaikan.

Yang Sehun lakukan hanya bergegas memakai jaket serta mengambil kunci mobil sebelum berlari tergesa menuruni tangga menuju garasi rumahnya.

"Sehun?"

"Ma?"

Kedua anak-ibu itu bertemu di lantai bawah. Saling memandang bertanya sampai tak sengaja mata Sehun melihat sang ayah yang kini duduk di ruang santai keluarga.

"Ma aku pergi dulu."

"Sayang kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin menemui Luhan."

"Luhan?"

"Ya ma. Sampai nanti, aku pergi-..."

"OH SEHUN!"

Dua ibu-anak itu pun tersentak saat kepala keluarga mereka berteriak. Membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya sementara Jihyo memandang cemas-...takut jika Insung mengatakan hal gila pada putra kesayangannya tentang Luhan.

"Kenapa papa berteriak?"

"BERHENTI MENEMUI PRIA ITU!"

Sehun diam, pikirannya sedang mencerna apa yang dikatakan sang ayah tentang "pria itu." Membuatnya terus berfikir sampai tak sengaja terdengar geraman dari putra kedua Jihyo dan Insung.

"Pria itu? Siapa yang ayah bicarakan?"

Dengan santai Insung melipat surat kabarnya. Dia juga menatap Sehun tanpa ragu untuk mengatakan "Luhan."

 _"Luhan?"_

"..."

"Whoa-...Apa papa baru saja memintaku untuk berhenti menemui Luhan?"

"Kau mendengar apa yang papa katakan! Hanya berhenti menemui pria itu dan cari seseorang yang lebih pantas bersamamu."

Sehun menggeram, jelas terlihat dia marah. Detik berikutnya dia berniat menghampiri sang ayah jika Jihyo tidak tiba-tiba berdiri di depannya. "Nak. Cepat pergi tidur, kau bisa menemui Luhan esok pagi."

Sehun mengabaikan ucapan ibunya untuk menatap geram pada sang ayah, ingin sekali dia menatap mata ayahnya dan mencari tahu omong kosong macam apa yang baru dibicarakan sang ayah.

"Apa yang papa katakan tentang _cari yang lebih pantas?_ Apa papa sedang menghina Luhan?"

"PAPA HANYA BICARA TENTANG KEBENARAN!"

"KEBENARAN MACAM APA YANG PAPA KATAKAN?"

"LUHAN TIDAK PANTAS BERSAMAMU!"

"PA!"

" _nak tenanglah…_ Mama mohon."

Ingin sekali Jihyo menampar suaminya, menyadarkan Insung bahwa saat ini dia sedang berbicara dengan Sehun, - _putra mereka yang selalu murka jika seseorang menghina Luhan, sedari kecil selalu seperti itu-_ tidakkah suaminya mengerti dan hanya mengalah untuk tidak memancing amarah Sehun.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau cepat tidur! Kau harus pergi besok pagi."

"Kita belum selesai bicara-….Papa kembali! Kita belum-…. _ABOJI!—AARGH!"_

Pada dasarnya Sehun sedang mencemaskan Luhan, dan saat ayahnya mengatakan hal gila tentang dirinya yang tidak bisa menemui Luhan maka hanya ada kemarahan dan rasa cemas berlebihan semakin dia rasakan saat ini.

Sehun bahkan nyaris tetap pergi menemui Luhan jika ibunya tidak terus memeluk dan menangis entah karena apa "Kenapa mama menangis? Kenapa dengan papa? Kenapa aku tidak boleh menemui Luhan?"

" _nak…_ dengarkan mama sayang. Apapun yang terjadi mama akan selalu merestui hubunganmu dan Luhan. Hanya fokus pada tujuan hidupmu agar kau bisa menentukan pilihamu sendiri nak."

"Apa yang terjadi ma?"

Sehun mengusak marah rambutnya. Dia bahkan menjambak kuat sebelum tangan Jihyo menangkup wajahnya "Mama janji akan menceritakan semuanya saat kau siap. Saat kau dewasa nanti nak."

"Aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti."

"Tidak nak-…Kau masih putra kecil mama. Bersabarlah sayang."

"Terserah! Aku akan pergi menemui Luhan." Katanya berniat pergi lalu kembali dihalangi Jihyo yang kini berdiri di depannya. "Keadaan akan semakin buruk jika kau tetap pergi. Mama mohon kembali ke kamarmu sekarang."

"MA!"

Jihyo tersentak, rasanya jarang mendengar Sehun membentaknya, dan saat si nomor dua melakukannya maka hanya ada rasa terkejut – _sedikit tidak percaya-_ karena Sehun baru saja membentaknya.

" _hks…"_

"Ma… _astaga ma._ Maafkan aku-…Pikiranku kosong, aku tidak bermaksud-….Kemari biar aku peluk."

Buru-buru Sehun memeluk ibunya, mengusap lembut punggung yang terus bergetar di dekapannya seraya membisikan maaf berulang lagi " _maafkan aku ma. Maaf."_

"Mama yang minta maaf nak, mama sangat menyesal— _hks."_

Rasanya ada yang janggal saat ibunya terlihat begitu sedih, seluruh kalimatnya juga menyiratkan bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

 _Entahlah…_

Sehun tidak bisa mengerti apa yang akan terjadi, yang dia mengerti bahwa saat ini, malam ini juga dia harus menemui Luhan-…Tapi sepertinya harus dia batalkan.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi, wajar jika Luhan tidak mengangkat ponselnya – _tidur mungkin-_ jadi untuk membuat ibunya merasa lebih baik, dia memeluknya lalu mengatakan

"Aku akan pergi tidur jika mama berhenti menangis."

Sekejap Jihyo berhenti menangis, ibu tiga anak itu pun mengusap cepat air matanya sebelum tersenyum memastikan pada sang putra "Benarkah nak?"

" _mmhh…_ Aku akan kembali kekamar. Selamat malam ma."

Jihyo memperhatikan bagaimana punggung putranya menjauh. Semakin menjauh hingga terdengar suara pintu kamar ditutup

 _Hksss…_

Detik berikutnya dia terduduk lemas lalu menangis sebanyak yang dia bisa.

Hatinya sakit tak tahan membayangkan akan sebenci apa Sehun pada ayahnya jika mengetahui kebenaran gila dibalik sikap dingin ayahnya.

"Maaf nak, maaf sayang."

Dan saat kata maaf yang terus dikeluarkan sang ibu, maka si putra sulung yang melihat kekacauan di keluarganya – _tepat di hari pernikahannya-_ sedikit termenung. Dia mempelajari segalanya,

Tentang sikap ayahnya

Tentang tangisan ibunya

Tentang kemarahan Sehun

Tentang apa yang membuat ayah Luhan terburu-buru pergi dari pesta.

Yunho – _sulung tiga bersaudara-_ itu mengetahui segala kejanggalan yang terjadi pada keluarganya, _pada ayahnya._

Dan saat melihat kebahagiaan adiknya yang dipertaruhkan maka rasanya tidak mungkin jika dia hanya diam dan menyaksikan adiknya dihancurkan di depan kedua matanya sendiri. Yunho bersumpah akan mencari tahu – _dia sudah melakukannya-_ tapi sial! Ayahnya adalah seorang _pro_ yang akan melakukan apapun untuk hal yang dia inginkan.

" _Kau tidak akan bisa menyakiti adik kecilku pa. "_

Mungkin ayahnya bisa mendapatkan apapun dengan caranya-… _apapun-…_ Tapi Yunho bersumpah bahwa ayahnya tidak akan bisa menyentuh Sehun dengan mudah-….. _tidak akan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Incheon airport, 07.15 KST_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Pesawatmu akan segera _take off_ Sehunna. Cepatlah masuk."

"Tapi hyung…..Luhan."

Nyatanya seluruh pertengkarannya dengan sang ayah malam tadi sedikit banyak mempengaruhi _mood_ nya. Dia – _Sehun-_ merasakan sesuatu yang sangat berbeda dengan cara ayahnya menyebut nama Luhan.

 _Entahlah…_

Rasanya sang ayah terdengar sangat membenci Luhan.

Dan mengingat segala percakapan mereka malam tadi, maka adalah hal wajar jika Sehun enggan pergi dan hanya ingin menjaga Luhan disini, _di tempat lahirnya._

"Hyung akan menemui Luhan setelah ini, kau hanya perlu pergi dan jadilah sukses seperti rencanamu."

"Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan Luhan."

"Mungkin Luhan tidak sanggup mengantarmu lagi kali ini, atau mungkin dia ada kelas yang harus dia hadiri. Berfikirlah yang baik adik kecil."

Sehun mengambil banyak nafasnya, pandangannya kosong persis seperti hatinya. Dan saat hiburan Yunho terasa sangat nyata maka hanya hambar yang dia rasakan "Entahlah hyung. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada Luhan."

Sebagai putra sulung, _bohong_ jika Yunho tidak menyadari ada yang aneh dari sikap ayahnya.

Semua bermula dari enam bulan lalu saat ayahnya menerima dokumen gelap yang tergeletak di depan rumah mereka.

Yunho sendiri yang memberikannya pada sang ayah, dan mulai malam itu ayahnya mulai merubah sikapnya pada semua orang. Dia bukan jaksa Oh yang terkenal ramah dan terbuka lagi, dia kini dikenal sebagai jaksa Oh yang begitu dingin dan tak segan memasukkan targetnya ke dalam penjara dengan hukuman seberat-beratnya

 _Ya-…._ Yunho sangat mengetahuinya. Dan semua perubahan itu sangat terjadi pada satu keluarga, satu orang, satu pria dan itu ayah Luhan, _kekasih adiknya._

Dan bohong juga jika Yunho tidak mencari tahu, dia sudah mencari tahu.

Tapi sial….

Gerakan ayahnya lebih tertutup dari yang ia duga. Satu-satunya cara yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini hanya memperhatikan dari dekat. Yunho hanya bisa mengawasi dan memastikan bahwa ayahnya tidak menyakiti keluarga mereka, _Sehun terutama_

Membuat nalurinya sebagai seorang kakak bekerja sangat _refleks,_ dia kemudian memeluk hangat tubuh adiknya yang bergetar untuk mengatakan "Jangan khawatirkan Luhan. Selama kau pergi, Luhan menjadi tanggung jawab hyung."

Sehun menikmati bahu hangat kakaknya, dia juga ikut mendekap erat seraya meletakkan dagu di pundak sang kakak "Kau janji hyung?"

"Dengan hidupku, aku berjanji pada adik kecilku. Aku akan menjaga Luhan dan tidak akan membiarkan Luhan disakiti oleh siapapun."

"Termasuk oleh Papa."

Si sulung tertegun, dia tidak mengira Sehun bisa menarik kesimpulan secepat ini tentang siapa ayah mereka. Membuat si pria berkulit agak gelap tersenyum disertai usapan tegas di punggung adik kesayangannya "Termasuk papa."

Sehun melepas pelukannya.

Wajahnya kentara sekali cemas, matanya terus melihat sekeliling bandara memastikan Luhan tidak ada di seuruh tempat yang bisa di jangkau matanya.

Terakhir dia mulai mendorong koper yang akan dia bawa lalu kembali menatap satu-satunya orang yang bisa dia percayai saat ini. "Baiklah aku pergi. Janji temui Luhan setelah ini."

"Hyung janji. Kau harus belajar dengan giat dan menjadi sukses seperti janjimu. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti."

Sehun sudah lima langkah menjauh dari Yunho tapi matanya masih sesekali melirik ke segala arah.

Dia hanya tidak ingin melewatkan sesuatu dengan kepergiannya.

Dan saat dia mencoba berpikiran bahwa benar Luhan baik-baik saja maka teriakan

"SEHUN!"

Membuat kakinya secara _refleks_ berhenti.

Sehun mengakui bahwa itu memang suara Luhan, _Luhannya_

Tapi dia enggan menoleh sebab suara Luhan terdengar serak, _itu kelemahan Sehun._

Dia masih menenangkan dirinya saat ini, mencoba untuk tidak berfikiran buruk sampai kali ini suara Yunho terdengar begitu mencemaskan Luhan.

" _Luhan ada apa denganmu?"_

Pria yang tubuhnya lebih mungil kini terjatuh di pelukan kakak kandung kekasihnya. Meminta pertolongan agar Yunho menahan tubuhnya yang sudah sangat lemas sementara matanya terus melihat punggung tegap Sehun yang sialnya tak bergerak sama sekali. " _Sehun….Aku ingin bertemu Sehun. Hyung aku-….SEHUN!"_

" _astaga Lu!"_

Demi Tuhan Sehun belum melihat apa yang terjadi di belakang punggungnya, tapi saat suara cemas Yunho disatukan dengan jeritan Luhan, maka sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa sesuatu yang mengerikan terjadi di belakangnya.

" _SEHUN—hkss…"_

Dia tidak berani menoleh, _sungguh._ Tapi saat Luhan kembali menjerit memanggil namanya, maka disaat itu pula Sehun menoleh, matanya mencari dimana Luhan berada seraya menggumamkan

 _Kau baik-baik saja, kau harus baik-baik saja sayang._

Namun sial saat Sehun menoleh-….Luhan jauh dari baik-baik saja.

Wajahnya pucat-…. _terlalu pucat._

Lutut dan sikunya dipenuhi goresan-… _entah karena apa._

Sehun memperhatikan kekasihnya yang kini berada di pelukan hyungnya. Sedang terduduk dengan mata rusanya yang terus menangis.

Sehun masih belum merespon-… _pikirannya kosong._

Demi Tuhan, selama sepuluh tahun dia mengenal Luhan, belum pernah dia melihat Luhan hancur seperti saat ini, _bukan tubuhnya._

Tapi cara Luhan menatapnya, cara tangannya menggapai udara seolah memintanya datang, caranya menangis dan caranya terus terjatuh disaat dia ingin berjalan seolah menjadi kegagalan Sehun menjaga pujaan hatinya.

Karena jika Luhan sakit, jika seluruh tubuhnya penuh luka, jika dia menangis dan jika dia terlihat sangat hancur-….Maka saat ini, kehancuran sesungguhnya adalah milik Sehun, _hanya milik Sehun_.

Remaja delapan belas tahun itu kini melangkah gontai mendekati pusat hidupnya.

Bertanya-tanya siapa yang melukai kekasih hatinya sampai tak sadar dia berteriak menyadari bahwa disana, di depan kedua matanya, _sang kekasih sedang menggigil di pelukan kakaknya._

"LUHAAAAAAN!"

Buru-buru dia mengambil Luhan di pelukan Yunho, menciumi seluruh wajah Luhan walau hatinya diremat sakit menyadari suhu tubuh Luhan sangat panas di pelukannya "Ada apa denganmu? Siapa-….SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN INI PADAMU?"

" _Sehun—papa—jangapergiakumohon!"_

" _Papa?_ Ada apa dengan papa? Kenapa kau terluka sayangku— _aarhhh!"_

Luhan sudah setengah sadar saat ini, kepalanya sakit karena semalaman memikirkan segala cara agar bisa berada di bandara tepat waktu.

Awalnya dia ragu-…Tapi saat pintu kamar tak kunjung dibuka.

Saat suara ayahnya terdengar penuh kebencian pada Sehun, maka Luhan melakukan hal gila yang selalu Sehun lakukan setiap malam.

Dia merusak jendela kamar yang dikunci ayahnya, memecahkannya dengan seluruh benda tajam sebelum meluncur menggunakan selimutnya yang panjang hingga dia bisa berada di pelukan Sehun saat ini.

" _Sehun—janganpergi!"_

Luhan menggigit kencang lengan Sehun, berharap kekasihnya tidak pergi dan hanya tetap berada di sampingnya.

Luhan terus meracau tak jelas sampai Sehun menangkup wajahnya dan memaksa Luhan untuk bicara lebih jelas " _hey sayang….sayangku…Luhan…_ Lihat aku!"

" _huh?"_

Luhan mulai kehilangan responnya atas Sehun, penglihatannya sudah mulai kabur, suaranya hilang dan tangannya terus gemetar, dia bahkan nyaris tidak sadarkan diri jika suara Sehun tidak terus membawanya untuk tetap sadar.

"Apa yang terjadi? Ada apa sayang?"

Perlahan Luhan melepas pelukan Sehun, dia kemudian mencoba berdiri, lalu berjalan gontai – _entah mencari apa_ \- dengan Sehun yang mengikutinya di belakang "Kita harus pergi darisini, jika kau pergi. Kau juga harus membawaku. Jangan biarkan aku disini sendiri."

" _Luhan…"_

"Aku harus mencari tiket."

Berkali-kali Luhan hampir terjatuh karena banyak orang menabrak pundaknya.

Berkali-kali dia merasa penglihatannya kabur namun dia abaikan.

Yang dia lakukan hanya mencari tempat menjual tiket agar bisa pergi bersama Sehun "Kemanapun asal tidak Beijing. Aku akan membeli dua tiket untuk kita."

"Luhan."

"Kita harus pergi Sehun. Kita harus-…."

Buru-buru Sehun mencengkram lengan kekasihnya. Kedua mata mereka bertemu dalam hitungan detik hingga suara Sehun terdengar sangat pilu meminta kekasihnya untuk

"Aku mohon sadarkan dirimu sayang!"

"Aku cukup sadar untuk melakukan hal ini!"

"Tapi ini gila Luhan, bukan ini rencana kita."

"Kau benar-…..Ini gila, _benar-benar gila."_

" _sayang…"_

Sehun kembali mendekap kekasihnya, namun kali ini Luhan meronta. Yang dia lakukan hanya terus berteriak sementara Sehun memejamkan mata ikut menangisi kondisi kekasihnya "Tenanglah."

"TENANG? BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG JIKA DISANA-….DIRUMAHKU PAPA MENGATAKAN AKU TIDAK BOLEH LAGI BERHUBUNGAN DENGANMU!"

" _huh?"_

"AKU DILARANG MENEMUIMU LAGI SEHUN! AKU-… _aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi—hkss—bawa aku bersamamu jika kau pergi—kumohon sayang."_

Barulah Sehun paham akan situasi saat ini.

Situasi dimana tangisan Luhan dan sikap ayahnya malam tadi seolah menjawab semua pertanyaan gila di benaknya.

Tidak heran jika malam tadi ayahnya mengatakan untuk menjauhi Luhan, melupakan Luhan. Karena saat ini hal sama juga dikatakan oleh ayah Luhan pada kekasihnya.

Luhan dilarang bertemu dengannya.

Luhan harus melupakannya.

 _Tapi kenapa?_

 _Untuk apa?_

Sesaat semuanya benar-benar membuat Sehun bingung. Detik kemudian Sehun murka-…Dia terlalu marah menyadari bahwa dirinya dan Luhan dijadikan pelampiasan atas maalah yang terjadi di dua ayah mereka.

"Tidak sayang! Kita tidak akan pergi, kita akan tetap disini! Kita akan menunjukkan pada dua ayah kita bagaimana kuatnya cinta kita. _Ikut aku!"_

" _Sehun…."_

Dan saat tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Luhan.

Saat tekadnya sekuat baja untuk mempertahankan Luhan.

Saat emosi menguasai hal gila yang akan dia lakukan pada dua ayah mereka, maka disinilah Yunho-….Berdiri tepat di depan kedua adiknya, dan mencegah hal gila yang akan dilakukan dua remaja di depannya.

"Kembali pada tujuanmu!"

" _hyung…"_

"AKU BILANG KEMBALI PADA TUJUANMU!"

"Kenapa kau berteriak? Apa kau juga ingin memisahkan kami? Memisahkan aku dan Luhan?"

Sesaat perasaan bersalah menyeruak di hati Luhan, melihat untuk kali pertama Yunho dan Sehun bertengkar adalah hal yang membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah.

Dua kakak adik di depannya adalah keharmonisan dari seluruh hubungan saudara yang pernah ia temui.

Yunho sangat menyayangi Sehun, begitupula Sehun yang selalu menghormati hyungnya. Tak pernah ada pertengkaran di antara mereka, yang ada hanya bagaimana Yunho sibuk memuji adik kecilnya sementara Sehun akan terus mengagumi kakaknya seiring berlalunya waktu.

"Kenapa kau berfikir hyung akan memisahkan kalian? Tidakkah kau tahu aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa melindungi kalian, melindungi hubungan kalian!"

"BUKTIKAN!"

" _apa maksudmu?"_

"Jika memang kau akan melindungi aku dan Luhan, buktikan hyung! Biarkan kami pergi menemui ayah dan mengatakan kalau mereka tidak bisa memisahkan kami! JADI MINGGIR DARI HADAPANKU! SEKARAANG!"

Yunho tersenyum geram, baru kali ini dia merasa Sehun sangat bodoh.

Ya-….Sehun memang akan selalu bodoh jika itu berkaitan dengan Luhan.

Dia hanya tidak menyangka adiknya akan sebodoh ini mengira bahwa dengan kekuatan cintanya bisa menjaga hubungannya dengan Luhan-…. _omong kosong!_

Kakak tertua dari tiga bersaudara Oh itu pun mengangkat kedua tangannya-…. _tanda menyerah._

Selanjutnya dia memberikan jalan untuk dua remaja bodoh yang dibutakan cinta untuk menunjukkan betapa bodohnya mereka pada ayah mereka, pada dunia.

"Pergilah."

Sehun tanpa ragu kembali membawa Luhan, berniat untuk memberitahu dua ayah mereka bahwa percuma memisahkan mereka karena apapun yang terjadi-….Sehun hanya untuk Luhan dan Luhan untuk Sehun.

Ya-…Kedua remaja itu terlalu menggebu untuk menyatakan perang. Terlalu terburu-buru sampai ucapan Yunho kembali berhasil menampar kesadaran dua adiknya.

"Pergi temui ayah dan nikmati kehancuran kalian."

 _Tap!_

Baik Sehun maupun Luhan tercengang dengan ucapan satu-satunya pelindung mereka, genggaman Sehun di tangan Luhan juga terasa ragu sementara Yunho kembali berjalan mendekati kedua adiknya yang terlihat sangat gila saat ini.

"Kalian hanya akan dipisahkan sepuluh menit setelah kalian menyatakan perang pada ayah kalian. Kalian akan dipisahkan dan tidak akan pernah bertemu satu sama lain, kalian akan-…."

"HYUNG!"

"Kalian akan menderita karena nyatanya kalian hanya dua remaja bodoh yang dipenuhi cinta tanpa memakai logika kalian-….SADARLAH!"

" _hyung…"_

Luhan mendengarkan sementara Sehun enggan-….Ada beberapa kalimat Yunho yang terdengar masuk akal, namun selebihnya omong kosong untuk Sehun. Dia bahkan berniat kembali membawa Luhan namun kali ini tangan Luhan menahan tangan kekasihnya.

"Sehun…"

"Kita pergi!"

" _tidak….Sehun ini salah!"_

"SALAH KAU BILANG? MEREKA AKAN MENJAUHKAN KITA DAN KITA HANYA DIAM?"

" _brengsek!"_

Habis kesabaran Yunho, dia benar-benar menatap iba pada sang adik yang begitu bodoh, yang begitu dibodohi cintanya yang terlalu menggebu-gebu. Harusnya dia tahu jika saat ini mereka melawan dua orang kuat di hubungannya dan Luhan-…Maka bisa dipastikan bahwa mereka hanya akan tercekik karena sesak dan tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk melepaskan cekikan di leher mereka.

 _Semua tentang Luhan membuat adik kecilnya bodoh-…Yunho tahu itu._ Jika dibiarkan emosi sialan Sehun akan menghancurkan dirinya sendiri

"Jika kau tetap pergi ke Beijing, tetap menjalankan bisnis kakek, tetap menjadi sukses seperti tujuanmu, maka kau tidak diam-….Kau melawan Sehunna!."

"OMONG KOSONG!"

"DENGARKAN AKU OH SEHUN!"

Yunho menangkup wajah adiknya, berusaha membawa kesadaran Sehun lalu memaksa Sehun untuk mengerti maksudnya "Dengarkan aku sialan!" katanya memaksa Sehun fokus pada matanya sebelum kembali mengutarakan apa yang harusnya dikatakan sebagai seorang kakak.

"Disana, dirumah kita. Terdapat satu jaksa yang terlihat baik di seluruh pasang mata, tapi nyatanya dia licik. Terkadang dia melakukan segala cara untuk memenangkan kasus di pengadilan. Lalu pikirmu dia hanya akan diam saat kau melawan? Tidak Sehun-….Ayah kita tidak akan diam, dan buruknya dia akan menjadikan Luhan sebagai target kemarahannya. PIKIRKAN ITU!"

"Aku tetap akan memperjuangkan Luhan. Aku tidak terima diseret kedalam masalahnya bersama ayah Luhan! Aku mencintai Luhan dan akan-…."

"BERAPA USIAMU? APA YANG KAU MILIKI? DEMI TUHAN KAU BELUM BISA MENGHIDUPI LUHAN! APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN JIKA AYAH MERENGGUT SEMUANYA DARIMU!"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI!"

"TIDAK PEDULI KAU BILANG? LALU APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN JIKA DIA MENYERANG LUHAN? MENGGUNAKAN SEGALA CARA UNTUK MEMBUAT LUHAN PERGI! APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN JIKA AYAH MENGGUNAKAN CARA ITU?"

" _hyung…."_

Tubuh Sehun lemas,

Hyung benar….Jika dia melawan-...Ayahnya juga tanpa ragu memberikan perlawanan balik _–lebih keji dan kotor-_ mungkin dia akan menyerang Luhan – _secara batin-_ membuat pria cantiknya tertekan karena ancaman, lalu Luhan pergi, _menghilang dari hidupnya._

 _Sial!_

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sehun sesak, apalagi jika itu terjadi? Jika Luhan pergi dan dia tidak tahu kemana Luhan pergi?

Membuat tubuhnya lemas namun dengan sigap Yunho menahan berat tubuh adik kandungnya " _hyung apa yang harus aku lakukan?"_

"Kau sudah mengerti sekarang?"

"Kepalaku sakit, aku tidak bisa mengerti sepenuhnya apa yang kau katakan _hyung."_

" _Sehun…"_

Kali ini Luhan yang mengambil alih tubuh besar kekasihnya. Memeluknya erat sementara dua adik kakak itu terus mendiskusikan hal yang membuat kepalanya sakit hingga nyaris meledak.

"Sayang tenanglah."

Saat suara Luhan terdengar di telinganya, maka ketenangan didapatkan Sehun dengan mudah. Dia juga mendekap erat tubuh mungil yang memeluknya, untuk tetap berbicara dengan kakaknya. _Satu-satunya pria yang bisa melindungi dia dan Luhan._

"Terimakasih kau sudah kuat." Bisiknya di telinga Luhan lalu tak lama kembali menatap putus asa pada Yunho "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Ambil tiketmu dan cepat pergi. Kau harus tetap pada tujuan semula."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Luhan? Bagaimana kalau ayah menyakitinya? Aku tidak bisa hyung-….Aku tidak bisa jika tidak ada Luhan."

Isakan terdengar dari Luhan, ketakutannya sama besar dengan yang Sehun miliki. Jadi saat Sehun mengatakan tidak bisa tanpa dirinya, maka ketakutan dua kali lebih besar dirasakan Luhan saat ini " _hksss—sehunna.."_

"Hey dengarkan hyung!"

Yunho kembali menangkup wajah Sehun lalu meminta adiknya untuk tenang. Memastikan bahwa apapun yang akan terjadi, Luhan akan baik-baik saja, _itu janjinya._

"Saat aku mengatakan akan menjaga Luhanmu. Maka aku akan melakukannya. Jadi hanya satu hal yang perlu kau lakukan-….Kau harus tetap pergi dan ikuti semua yang papa inginkan. Jadilah dewasa, jadilah kuat dan jadilah seseorang yang bisa menggenggam tangan Luhan tanpa seorang pun bisa melepasnya darimu. Kau bisa menyatakan perang dengan ayah saat usiamu cukup, saat mentalmu cukup dewasa untuk diusik. Kau dengar?"

Sehun mengangguk menciumi pucuk kepala Luhan, hatinya hancur tak bisa melakukan apapun karena keterbatasan usianya.

Yunho benar-….dia masih terlalu muda untuk menyatakan perang pada orang dewasa.

Dia tidak memiliki apa-apa untuk menghidupi Luhannya nanti.

Jadi saat pilihan meninggalkan Luhan tetap menjadi yang terbaik, maka pelukan mereka akan segera berakhir diikuti kosongnya hati karena akan saling merindukan.

"Kau dengar apa yang dikatakan hyung?"

Sehun mengecup lembut bibir Luhan, berusaha membuat fokus Luhan hanya padanya sebelum menunggu jawaban dari setengah hidupnya " _mmh…_ aku dengar." Timpal Luhan seraya menghapus air mata Sehun. Keduanya menyatukan dahi mereka untuk saling mengikat janji satu sama lain.

"Kau mau melakukannya? Menungguku menjadi seorang pria dewasa yang bisa melindungimu? Yang tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menjauhkan kita? Siapapun-….Termasuk ayah kita? Kau mau?"

Luhan memejamkan matanya, menikmati janji Sehun yang menghapus sedihnya dalam sekejap untuk dibalas persetujuannya berjuang akan cinta mereka "Aku mau."

"Sungguh?"

"Ya Sehun, aku mau. Asal denganmu-….Aku akan melakukan apa saja, apa pun. Aku akan menunggumu disini."

Sehun tersenyum bangga, sungguh awalnya dia kira sulit membujuk Luhan, tapi saat pria cantiknya tanpa ragu menjawab maka bisa dipastikan keputusan Sehun pagi ini adalah tetap pergi untuk menjadi lebih kuat dari mereka saat ini " _gomawo Luhannie."_ Balasnya mencium kening Luhan lalu tak lama menghampiri kakaknya.

"Kau akan menjaga Luhan dengan nyawamu hyung. Aku mau kau berjanji itu? Jangan biarkan siapapun-…Siapapun menyakitinya. Kau janji?"

Yunho menarik lengan adiknya, memeluknya bangga lalu tanpa ragu mengatakan janjinya pada Sehun "Jika aku lalai dan membuat Luhanmu terluka, maka kau boleh membunuhku dengan kedua tanganmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya tentu saja. Aku berikan secara gratis padamu."

"Sayang kau dengar?"

" _ish!_ Aku lebih memilih menjadi istri kedua Yunnie hyung saja."

"Anak ini!-….Berhenti memanggilnya Yunnie hyung!"

" _he he he…"_

Luhan tertawa, tapi nyatanya dia terus menangis.

Tangisannya bahkan semakin tak bisa dikendalikan tatkala Sehun berjalan menjauh,

Prianya sedang mengambil seluruh barang yang dia butuhkan disana, sebelum kembali mendekati dirinya "Aku benar-benar pergi."

Luhan menggigit bibirnya lalu mengangguk untuk mencium lama bibri Sehun "Cepat kembali. Aku takut disini seorang diri."

"Saat aku kembali, aku tidak akan pernah pergi lagi."

"Aku menunggumu."

Sehun beralih pada hyungnya. Menatapnya sekilas lalu tak lama menangis tertunduk "Kenapa?"

"Aku takut hyung. Aku benar-benar takut dipisahkan dari Luhan."

Yunho tersenyum, dia membawa tangan Luhan untuk disatukan dengan tangan Sehun. Kedua tangan remaja yang sudah sangat mencintai itu kini berada di genggaman tangannya.

"Tanganku mewakili siapa aku di hubungan kalian-….Aku mohon percaya padaku, selama kalian masih berada di genggaman tanganku, aku yang menjaga kalian. Nanti jika kalian sudah bisa dilepaskan, maka aku akan melakukannya dengan rasa bangga-…Sangat bangga mengingat perjuangan kalian dan bagaimana suksesnya kalian setelah hari ini. Mengerti?"

" _hyung / hyung…"_

Baik Sehun maupun Luhan semakin mengagumi kakak mereka, Yunho terus mengatakan akan menjadi pelindung mereka. Dan saat senyum _khas_ pria tertua di keluarga Oh itu terlihat maka dua adiknya dengan cepat menghambur untuk memeluk erat pelindung mereka.

" _gomawo hyung / hyung…"_

"Astaga aku sangat menyayangi kalian."

Ketiganya berpelukan erat saat ini, rasanya tidak ingin ada yang melepaskan sampai Yunho lebih dulu memberitahu adiknya bahwa

"Ini sudah waktunya kau pergi Sehunna."

Luhan tercekat, namun saat tangan Yunho mendekapnya erat, maka yang perlu dia lakukan hanya membiarkan Sehun pergi untuk menunggunya kembali.

"Aku boleh pergi?"

Luhan menggeleng kuat, dia kemudian menangis di pelukan Yunho untuk mengatakan "Aku tidak mau kau pergi _hksss…"_

Tatapan Sehun putus asa, lalu detik berikutnya Luhan menarik lengannya, melompat ke pelukan Sehun untuk memeluknya erat seraya berbisik "Tapi kau harus pergi. Ya-…Kau boleh pergi Sehunna."

"Terimakasih banyak Lu. _sayangku_ "

Selesai mengecupi seluruh bibir dan wajah Luhan-….Sehun mengembalikan kekasihnya pada sang kakak. Matanya terus menatap tak rela namun tersenyum saat Luhan mulai melambai sangat lucu padanya "Jangan melihat wanita atau pria lain. Oke?"

"Aku hanya bisa melihatmu sayang."

"Bagus!"

"Aku pergi."

"Hati-hati sayang-….Ah ya! SEHUNNA!-…"

" _hmmmh?"_

"Kau jangan tambah tampan lagi, cukup seperti ini saja."

" _huh?"_

"Aku hanya merasa iba pada orang-orang yang akan jatuh cinta padamu."

" _aku tidak mengerti."_

" _ish!_ Kasihan mereka jika jatuh tidak diiringi cinta, _rasanya sakit."_

" _astaga!_ Apa kau sedang menggombal?"

"Belajar dari Baekhyun _he he he…"_

"Aku benar-benar khawatir meninggalkanmu dengan mereka."

"Tenang saja. Cepat pergi dan segera kembali!"

"Tunggu aku ya."

"Pasti sayang, sampai nanti."

"Hyung, obati luka Luhan. Aku bisa mimpi buruk mengingat luka di sekujur tubuhnya."

" _araseo…_ aku akan mengurusnya. Jaga dirimu disana."

Sehun tersenyum, kali ini dia benar-benar pergi. Perlahan dia menarik kopernya menjauh untuk diam-diam menghilang.

Punggung tegapnya tak lagi terlihat sampai hanya ada Yunho dan Luhan yang kini menatap dalam diam.

" _hyung."_

" _hmm?"_

"Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini?"

Yunho mencium pucuk kepala Luhan, mendekap kekasih adiknya untuk meninggalkan bandara seraya berbisik "Tidak akan ada yang terjadi. Hanya-…."

"Hanya?"

"Hanya persiapkan diri untuk pertarunganmu yang sesungguhnya."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _tobecontinued_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Part II up!_

 _._

 _HH vs duo Papa sarap! Next chap!_

 _._

 _Btw "konfliksesungguhnya" juga baru next chap :v_

 _._

 _Wait wait…seeyou :*_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Previous.._**

" _hyung."_

" _hmm?"_

 _"Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini?"_

 _Yunho mencium pucuk kepala Luhan, mendekap kekasih adiknya untuk meninggalkan bandara seraya berbisik "Tidak akan ada yang terjadi. Hanya-…."_

 _"Hanya?"_

 _"Hanya persiapkan diri untuk pertarunganmu yang sesungguhnya."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Je'Te Veux**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Sehun-Luhan**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Cukup lama aku tidak menulis tentangmu,_

 _Seperti ada sebagian yang hilang dariku_

 _Aku merindukanmu, setiap hari_

 _Aku ingin bersamamu, tapi kau jauh_

 _Jadi bisakah kau hentikan rasa sakitku?_

 _Singkat saja_

 _Aku merindukanmu, Oh Sehun_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Six years later...**_

 _._

 _._

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan?"

Namanya Luhan, usianya akan menginjak dua puluh tujuh tahun ini.

Dan jika kalian bertanya pada siapa dia bertanya

Maka langit yang dihiasi bintang malam ini adalah jawaban dari semua kegundahannya.

"Sudah enam tahun berlalu dan kau belum kunjung datang. Aku merindukanmu."

Ketika dia menengadah ke atas langit, maka bintang malam seolah menjadi penghibur di kala rindu sangat membunuh.

Ketika dia memejamkan mata, maka semilir angin seolah menghibur dan memberitahu bahwa dia tak seorang diri.

Dan ketika air mata menetes dari pelupuk matanya, maka suara ombak di pantai menjadi pelindung di kala sendu hatinya.

 _ **-Dia-**_

Dia adalah seorang remaja delapan belas tahun yang telah beranjak menjadi dewasa.

Pria dewasa yang selalu bersembunyi di balik senyumannya untuk mengatakan bahwa dia kuat, dia bisa menunggu lebih dari batas waktu yang dijanjikan hanya untuk bersama dengan pria yang dicintainya, _pria yang juga sedang berjuang jauh darinya._

Untuk pria dewasa sepertinya maka cantik adalah paras yang tepat untuk menggambarkan betapa sempurnanya calon dokter bedah yang kini berusia dua puluh enam tahun.

Parasnya cantik _–terkadang tampan-_

Jika dia tersenyum maka _terpesona_ adalah hal yang tidak bisa kau hindari.

 _Ah-…._ Jangan lupakan dua mata rusanya yang terlihat begitu lucu dan selalu berbahagia.

 _Berbeda dengan malam ini…._

Dilihat dari matanya yang sendu dan caranya menatap langit, maka bisa dipastikan dia sedang di landa rindu yang begitu hebat, _tersiksa karena begitu merindukan kekasihnya._

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?'

"..."

"Sehunna…"

Dan saat nama kekasihnya terucap, maka wajar hatinya merasa begitu sesak. Dia bisa saja menangis sepuasnya malam ini. Melampiaskan rindu yang begitu menggebu hingga rasanya mematahkan seluruh tulang rusuknya.

"Cepat pulang, _kumohon."_

 _Tes…!_

Dengan mata terpejam, air mata pertama malam ini telah terjatuh.

Tangannya menyatu dengan pasir sementara kepalanya masih menatap langit berharap akan ada jawaban atas rasa rindunya.

Terakhir kali dia berbicara dengan Sehun adalah dua tahun lalu.

Tahun dimana dia harusnya kembali tapi tidak pernah datang sama sekali.

Berkali-kali Luhan mencari tahu tapi berkali-kali pula jawaban kosong dia terima. Tak ada yang bisa memberinya jawaban bahkan Yunho hyung sekalipun.

 _Ayahku pasti melakukan sesuatu._

Dan jika si sulung dari tiga bersaudara itu memiliki perasaan buruk tentang adiknya, maka mendatangi Sehun adalah hal yang paling benar untuk dilakukan sementara Luhan menunggu dengan sabar.

Terlalu sabar hingga rasanya dia lelah dan tak ingin menunggu lagi.

 _Drrrt drrtr_

Ingin sekali dia mengabaikan bunyi suara ponselnya yang bergetar. Berniat untuk menghabiskan sisa malamnya seorang diri tanpa gangguan dari manapun.

Tidak dari kedua orang tuanya

Tidak dari dua sahabatnya – _Kai dan Chanyeol-_

Dari dua sahabat Sehun – _Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun-_

Atau siapa pun yang mencoba mengganggu rasa lelahnya menunggu.

Dia ingin mengabaikannya-...Sungguh.

Tapi saat nama Kyungsoo terus menerus menghubunginya tanpa henti maka rasanya salah untuk mengabaikan panggilan dari kekasih sahabatnya yang mungkin berkaitan dengan hidupnya sebagai dokter residen di rumah sakit.

" _Haah-_...Sekali saja. Bisakah kalian membiarkan aku tenang?"

Setelahnya Luhan mengambil ponsel yang sengaja ia kubur di dalam pasir, membersihkannya sejenak sebelum

 _Sret..._

 _"Ada apa So-..."_

"LUHAN CEPAT KEMBALI KE RUMAH SAKIT!"

"Ada apa? Bukankah kita bebas malam ini?"

"CEPAT KEMBALI! THE MAD MAN KEMBALI!"

"Siapa?"

"MAD MAN!"

Mad Man yang dimaksud Kyungsoo adalah pembimbing residen mereka. Dokter yang selama ini tidak pernah terlihat dan hanya memberikan arahan lewat pesan kini dikabarkan kembali.

Dan sebagai mahasiswa yang berada di bawah bimbingan sang profesor killer. Maka wajar wajah Luhan berubah pucat dan mulai salah tingkah. "Soo-... Kau sedang berbohong kan?"

"Aku tidak! Dia benar-benar kembali dan ingin melihat kita! CEPAT!"

" _Araseo-...Araseo._ Aku akan segera-...Sial! Baiklah aku dalam perjalanan."

Luhan setengah terjatuh saat berniat kembali ke rumah sakit, dia bahkan berlari ke dalam mobil tanpa alas dan meninggalkan sepatunya di pantai.

"Mati aku...Aku bisa mati!" Ujarnya bergumam takut dan tak lama

 _Brrmmm...!_

Jaraknya sekitar satu jam untuk sampai ke Seoul. Dan saat pembimbingnya kembali secara mendadak maka berdoa menjadi satu-satunya hal yang bisa Luhan lakukan.

"Lindungi aku Tuhan, _Sehunna doakan aku!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Blam...!_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

Setibanya di rumah sakit Luhan langsung berlari kencang menuju loker gantinya. Terus berlari dan mengabaikan semua suara yang mencibir dirinya.

"Maaf! Permisi! Awas! Minggir! Maaaf-...Maaf"

Begitulah kira-kira betapa paniknya Luhan saat sampai di rumah sakit. Jelas semua orang mencibir, karena satu-satunya hal yang dia lakukan adalah menabrak seluruh pundak yang berpapas jalan dengannya hingga terdengar suara ringisan dari seluruh pengunjung yang menjadi korban kepanikan sang dokter muda.

"HEY!"

"Maaf...Maaf."

Jika ada kesempatan Luhan bersumpah akan meminta maaf dengan cara yang lebih baik, tapi berhubung nyawanya sedang dipertaruhkan maka rasanya mustahil untuk meminta maaf pada semua orang yang terganggu karena ulahnya.

"Kenapa lift sangat jauh. Kenapa-...BAEK!"

Dia langsung menjerit melihat kekasih sahabatnya yang lain. Buru-buru menghampiri calon dokter spesialis anak berparas cantik yang juga menatapnya histeris saat ini.

"Astaga XI LUHAN! KENAPA LAMA SEKALI? KITA BISA MATI!"

Buru-buru Baekhyun – _sahabat kekasihnya_ \- menghampiri dimana kekasih Sehun berada. Dipakaikannya cepat jas putih Luhan tak lupa dengan _stetoskop_ yang dia gantungkan di leher Luhan.

"Dia mana si pembunuh itu?"

"Dia sedang membunuh semua orang di lantai atas. Hanya kita yang belum dibunuhnya."

"Kyungsoo?"

"Dia sedang mengulur waktu agar kita tidak dimakan. Ayo cepat!"

Baekhyun menarik cepat tangan Luhan, dibawanya kekasih Sehun itu untuk segera menaiki lift untuk menghadapi takdir mengerikan merek.

Keduanya cukup cemas berada di dalam lift, tak ada yang berbicara karena rasa takut mereka sampai Luhan dibuat kesal melihat tanda keunguan di leher Baekhyun. Tanda yang demi Tuhan belum dia lihat pagi tadi kini sudah memenuhi leher sisi kanannya.

" _y-YAK_ BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"Astaga...KENAPA BERTERIAK?"

"Kau!"

Luhan menghimpit si pria penggoda tepat di sisi lift yang kosong. Tangannya sudah berada di sisi kanan dan kiri Baekhyun sementara matanya menatap kesal pada kekasih pria yang merupakan sahabat dekatnya.

"Setelah Kyungsoo, kau tidak berencana hamil dan meminta Chanyeol menikahimu kan?"

 _"huh?"_

Baekhyun sangat bingung dengan tuduhan yang Luhan lontarkan. Namun ketika dua mata rusa itu terus memperhatikan lehernya maka secara refleks pula Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Luhan untuk membenarkan kemejanya yang sangat berantakan karena "aktifitas" nya dengan sang kekasih beberapa menit lalu.

 _"He he he..."_

 _"He he he_ Apa?"

Baekhyun terus menutupi tanda di lehernya sementara Luhan benar-benar panas dengan kenekatan dua sahabat kekasihnya yang rela melakukan segala cara untuk dinikahi dua pria tampannya.

"Kau tahu Kyungsoo hamil dan minggu depan dia akan menikah dengan Kai. Jadi rasanya salah kalau kita tida mengikuti jejak Kyungsoo. Aku juga ingin dinikahi Chanyeol dan sebaiknya kau juga segera menikah agar tidak sering berteriak!"

"BAGAIMANA BISA AKU MENIKAH JIKA SAHABATMU TIDAK PULANG? INI BAHKAN SUDAH ENAM TAHUN DAN DIA TIDAK KUNJUNG KEMBALI!"

 _Ting!_

Bersamaan dengan keputus asaan Luhan menjalin hubungan jarak jauh dengan sang kekasih maka terbuka pula pintu lift yang mengantar mereka pada masalah baru yang lebih genting dari sekedar pernikahan atau hubungan jarak jauh sekalipun.

"O...ow."

Buru-buru Baekhyun bersembunyi di belakang Luhan.

Keduanya cukup tercengang karena "disambut" tepat di depan _lift_ dengan Kyungsoo yang sedang tertunduk – _tanda bahwa dia telah dibunuh-_

"Apa mereka teman satu timmu dokter DO?"

Kyungsoo melirik dua sahabatnya, sedikit merengek menatap Luhan sebelum mengangguk dengan menghela nafas untuk menjawab

"Ya Professor Yoon. Mereka timku."

Yang dipanggil Professor terlihat masih sangat muda.

Tebakan Luhan dia memiliki usia yang sama dengan Yunho.

Tapi ketika mata mereka bertemu, maka Luhan berani bersumpah bahwa tidak akan pernah menyamakan Yunho dengan siapapun lagi. Tidak dengan _pangeran Harry_ sekalipun atau Professor mengerikan dengan _nametag Yoon Doojoon_ yang terpasang di _id card_ sang professor.

"Kalian bertiga dikeluarkan!"

"MWO?"

Sontak Luhan berteriak, buru-buru dia keluar dari dalam _lift_ untuk mengejar sang professor.

Entah apa kesalahannya, tapi selangkah lagi dia akan mendapatkan gelarnya sebagai dokter bedah. Gelar yang sangat diinginkannya setelah lima tahun lebih menjalani pengorbanan lebih dari cukup untuk dimaki, dihina bahkan dituduh membuat kesalahan saat menjadi asisten dokter.

"Professor!"

"….."

Seketika Luhan mengakui julukan "Mad Man" untuk sang professor sangatlah tepat. Karena bukan hanya gila, pria yang mungkin hanya berbeda tiga tahun di atas usianya sekarang bahkan terlihat sangat mengerikan walau hanya punggungnya yang terlihat.

"Professor Yoon!"

"….."

" _baiklah….sabarku habis."_

Jangan katakan namanya Luhan, jika bertindak terlampau nekat dan berani tidak dia lakukan. Karena disaat karirnya dan dua sahabatnya terancam dihancurkan maka disinilah dia-….Berlari cepat mendului sang professor dan mem- _block_ jalan pria bernama Yoon Doojoon yang kini sedang menatap tajam kepadanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau tidak bisa mengeluarkan kami begitu saja!"

"Benarkah? Bisa kau sebut alasan kenapa aku harus mempertahankan tiga dokter lalai di timku? Kalian bahkan tidak menjawab panggilan daruratku!"

"Kami-…."

"Minggir!"

Luhan tidak mau kalah, dikejarnya kembali sang professor yang terus berjalan dengan angkuh. Dia kemudian kembali menghalangi jalan profesornya untuk berteriak

"KAMI AKAN MEMBUKTIKAN BAHWA KAMI TIDAK LALAI!"

Takut, Luhan memejamkan matanya.

Bibirnya bahkan bergetar tanda dia menyesali teriakannya.

Tapi ketika suara sang professor bertanya "Bagaimana cara kalian membuktikan bahwa kalian tidak lalai?"

Maka perlahan mata Luhan terbuka untuk bertatapan dengan dua mata tajam yang entah mengapa terasa tak asing untuknya.

"Kenapa hanya diam? Kau tidak bisa membuktikan?"

Luhan terkesiap, dilupakannya rasa tak asing yang dia rasakan untuk menggeleng dan tanpa ragu menjawab "Minggu depan kami melakukan uji praktek _standart patient,_ anda bisa datang dan melihat bahwa saya dan kedua teman saya selalu melakukan apa yang anda instruksikan walau hanya melalui ponsel."

Dua alis professor muda itu terangkat, dia kemudian melipat tangan di atas dada untuk menyunggingkan senyum yang sangat meremehkan "Menarik. Lalu apa yang bisa aku lakukan jika kalian tidak memenuhi standar?"

Luhan menatap sama marahnya, dia kemudian memalingkan wajah lalu membungkuk sejenak untuk mengatakan "Anda bisa tidak meluluskan kami di _final test_ bulan depan. Saya permisi Professor Yoon."

Buru-buru Luhan berpamitan. Sedikit tidak percaya diri dengan tantangan yang baru saja dia ajukan sebelum berulah gila di depan sang professor.

" _apa yang aku lakukan."_

Dan berbeda dengan kepanikan Luhan, maka sang professor hanya diam di tempatnya untuk memperhatikan Luhan dengan _intens,_ semakin _intens_ sampai tak lama bibirnya tersenyum tanda bahwa dia begitu yakin bahwa dia menemukan apa yang selama bertahun-tahun dia cari.

" _akhirnya-….._ Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, _Luhan."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Apa kau yakin dia adalah putra Xi Li Chen?"

"Sejauh aku meyakini dan sejauh memoriku mengingat, maka aku bisa pastikan dokter muda itu adalah putra dari detektif Xi."

Pria ber- _nametag_ Yoon Doojoon itu terlihat sedang berbicara dengan pria misterius yang memiliki usia jauh di atasnya.

Entah apa yang sedang dia laporkan, tapi mengingat kemungkinan besar dia memang berada di satu tempat dengan Luhan, maka rasanya begitu bahagia sampai dia harus mati-matian menyembunyikan kebahagiannya di depan pria paruh baya bernama Ko Dong Hoon yang memiliki dendam pada detektif Xi – _ayah Luhan.-_

"Menarik. Aku ingin kau membawanya padaku."

"Ya direktur."

Yang dipanggil direktur menyeringai. Dia bahkan membiarkan Doojoon pergi sebelum " _Ah Doojoonaaa…"_

"Ya?"

"Jangan coba melindunginya."

Pria yang lebih muda terlihat mengepalkan tangannya, dia berusaha mati-matian untuk bertahan hidup hanya untuk menemukan Luhan, jadi ketika Luhan sudah berada di depan matanya maka rasanya adalah mustahil dia menyakiti Luhan begitu saja.

"Kau dengar? Jika coba melindungi putra detektif sialan itu, _kau mati._ Sama seperti dua puluh tahun yang lalu."

Setenang mungkin Doojoon menjawab "Ya." namun jika si tua bangka itu memiliki rencana, maka Doojoon juga memiliki banyak rencana untuk situasi yang mendesaknya.

"Apa rencanamu?"

Keluar dari ruangan mengerikan di depannya, Doojoon harus dihadapkan lagi pada pertanyaan rekan kerjanya yang lain, dia kemudian memastikan tak ada yang mencuri dengar sebelum memberitahu rencana yang dia miliki untuk Luhan.

"Panggil Taeyong."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"MWO? APA KAU GILA? KAU MENANTANG MAD MAN DENGAN UJIAN KITA? KAU-…"

" _huwaaa_ Baek-Soo kepalaku sakit. Bagaimana bisa aku menantangnya begitu saja, _huwaaa…"_

Jika dua temannya yang lain sedang menatap kesal pada Luhan, maka si pembuat masalah hanya bisa merengek saat ini. Membayangkan ujian _standart patient_ mereka disaksikan oleh si Mad Man adalah satu-satunya hal yang sangat membuat kepalanya sakit.

Belum lagi kemarahan dua kekasih sahabatnya yang semakin membuat kepalanya sakit karena panik " _kita tidak akan lulus jika gagal…huwaaaaa…..bagaimana ini."_

Di atap rumah sakit, Luhan kembali membuat ulah. Dia berteriak sangat kencang hingga teriakannya mungkin bisa membangkitkan mayat hidup. Si rusa sama sekali tak tahu apa yang dia perbuat, maka dari itu maka Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo cukup berbaik hati untuk menghibur satu-satunya pemilik hubungan jarak jauh diantara mereka bertiga.

" _ssst…_ Luluku yang malang. Tenang sayangku, jika kita gagal kita hanya perlu menikah seperti Kyungsoo. Persetan dengan pendidikan ini, aku tidak tahan lagi karena selalu dsalahkan."

Baekhyun menarik lengan si pria yang paling cantik diantara mereka, memeluknya erat sementara Luhan masih terisak seperti tahun pertama ditinggalkan Sehun " _t-tapi Sehun belum pulang—hks…"_

"Memangnya aku bilang kau harus menikah dengan Sehun?"

" _huh?"_

Luhan mengangkat lucu wajahnya, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk mencerna ucapan yang Baekhyun "Apa maksudmu?"

"Begini maksud Baekhyun."

Kali ini Kyungsoo yang menghampiri Luhan, dirangkulnya pundak mungil Luhan untuk membawa kekasih sahabatnya melihat ketinggian dari atap rumah sakit.

"Kau tahu alasan kami menjadi dokter?"

" _mmhh…_ Karena aku."

"Benar karena kau, jika Sehun tidak memohon pada kami untuk mengganti jurusan enam tahun lalu. Pastilah aku sudah menjadi _cheff_ terkenal sementara Baekhyun akan menjadi model ternama. Kau tahu itu kan?"

"Tapi kalian sudah menjadi dokter bersamaku."

"Benar-….Tapi jujur itu terpaksa karena si idiot itu bilang akan segera kembali. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Dia tidak pernah kembali bahkan untuk menghubungi kekasihnya saja tidak."

"Dia menghubungiku."

"Dua tahun lalu." Timpal Kyungsoo membuat rona wajah Luhan kembali menjadi sendu "Dia sudah tidak menghubungi kita selama dua tahun. Jadi aku dan Baekhyun sudah memutuskan."

"Kau pasti senang dengan keputusan kami."

Baekhyun ikut merangkul pundak Luhan. Ketiganya kini menatap pemandangan malam di atap rumah sakit untuk menghibur Luhan yang mereka ketahui hatinya sedang dipenuhi rasa perih karena terlalu merindukan Sehun.

"Keputusan apa?"

Kedua sahabat Sehun kini merangkulnya di dua sisi. Keduanya tersenyum senang lalu tanpa ragu mengatakan "Kami akan membuatmu melupakan si idiot itu!"

"Membuatku apa?"

Luhan merasa gila mendengar celotehan dua sahabat kekasihnya, wajahnya bahkan sudah panas merasa kesal karena dua pria gila di sampingnya benar-benar terlihat gila sungguhan

"Membuatmu melupakan sahabat idiot kami, _melupakan_ Sehun."

"Kau bisa mencari pria lain yang lebih _WRAW_ dibanding idiot cadel itu! Dia tidak pantas ditunggu dan kau bisa mengencani pria lain."

" _gila."_

Luhan terkekeh sementara dua yang lainnya tersinggung dengan kalimat _gila_ yang diucapkan Luhan tanpa ragu "Kau bilang kami gila?"

"Iya kalian gila! Kalian dan mulut jahat kalian SANGAT GILA!"

" _y-YAK!"_

"Tunggu sampai Sehun pulang dan akan kuceritakan betapa penghianatnya dua sahabat yang begitu ia cintai. Aku akan mengadukan segala hal pada Sehunku."

" _eyy_ Lu….Kami kan hanya bercanda."

"Sehun tidak akan memberikan apapun untuk calon bayimu, aku juga tidak mau datang ke pernikahanmu!"

"Ya dan Kai akan marah padamu."

" _ani!_ Tanpaku Kai tidak akan melanjutkan pernikahan kalian!"

"Xi Luhan…."

"APA?"

" _aigoo…."_

" _hksss…"_

Kini Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tahu bahwa lelucon mereka sama sekali tidak lucu. Karena disaat mereka ingin menghibur Luhan maka hanya tangisan yang dijadikan Luhan sebagai _respon_ dari lelucon mereka.

"Lu maaf. Kami hanya bercanda."

"Kalian tidak tahu rasanya menunggu. Lepas!"

Luhan menolak di peluk oleh dua sahabat kekasihnya, dia terus menolak sampai Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memeluknya secara bersamaan "Kami hanya ingin menghiburmu."

"Tidak lucu!"

"Baiklah… boleh meminta apa saja agar tidak marah lagi pada kami."

"Apa saja?"

" _y-_ Ya apa saja."

" _mmhh…_ Aku ingin ditraktir makan daging selama satu bulan."

" _oke."_

"Aku ingin jam tangan _Rolex_ keluaran terbaru."

" _itu berlebihan / Minta pada Sehun."_

" _HUWAAAAA…."_

"Baiklah! Jam tangan terbaru."

"Rolex?"

"Rolex."

"Sudah?"

"Belum! Ada satu lagi."

"Katakan."

Luhan melepas pelukan dua sahabatnya. Melihat mata Baekhyun-Kyungsoo bergantian untuk meminta hal yang terdengar sangat konyol – _setidaknya untuk Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo permintaan Luhan sangat konyol-_

"Jika sahabat kalian pulang, kalian harus memaksa Sehun untuk segera menikahiku."

" _huh?"_

"Katakan padanya aku akan bunuh diri jika dia menunda lagi."

" _lakukan saja."_

"BAEK!"

"Bercanda _he he he…."_

"Kalian harus memaksa Sehun. Ya?"

Keduanya tampak ragu, sesaat hanya saling berpandangan lalu kembali merangkul Luhan "Baiklah! Perkara mudah memaksanya menikahimu."

"Benarkah?"

" _yap!"_

Kyungsoo mencium pipi Luhan. Dia kemudian meletakkan tangan Luhan di perutnya lalu berkata sangat menghibur "Dia tidak akan bisa menolak jika keponakannya yang meminta."

" _yang benar saja!_ Dia bahkan belum tahu jika kau dan Kai akan menikah."

"Percayakan saja padaku. Yang kau inginkan hanya menikahi Sehun kan?"

" _tidak juga."_

" _huh?"_

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersumpah bisa melihat cairan bening yang dihapus cepat oleh Luhan. Seketika rasanya mereka bisa ikut merasakan kerinduan Luhan, detik berikutnya mereka harus berpura-pura tidak melihat Luhan menangis untuk mendengar jawaban yang sangat sederhana namun mewakili seluruh keinginan Luhan.

"Aku hanya ingin dia kembali, _aku merindukannya."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Three days later.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"HYUUNG!"

Ketiga pria cantik itu seketika menoleh mencari suara. Menebak siapa yang disapa hyung di antara mereka bertiga sampai terdengar suara kekehan dari Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun saat melihat sosok remaja tampan berlesung pipi sedang berlari ke arah hyung favoritnya.

" _tidak kakak tidak adik mereka semua memalukan"_

" _dan sangat berlebihan!"_

Dan tak perlu bertanya siapa sosok hyung yang dipanggilnya, karena yang paling cantik dari mereka sudah berlari sambil berteriak "ADIK IPAR" pada remaja yang hari ini menggunakan _t-shirt_ merah mudanya.

" _HYUUUNG!"_

Dan saat drama _hyung-adik ipar_ tak kunjung berakhir maka dua calon dokter muda yang " _sedikit'_ lebih waras hanya terkekeh. Mereka membiarkan Jaehyun – _adik sahabat mereka-_ berlari menghampiri Luhan dan memeluknya sangat erat.

" _astaga Jae!"_

"AKU RINDU KAU HYUNG! RINDU SEKALI!"

Jaehyun memutar sekilas tubuh Luhan sebelum melepas pelukannya untuk mendapatkan cibiran dari dua sahabat kakaknya yang lain

"Sejak kapan tubuhmu menjadi setinggi monster?"

"Dan kapan kau akan bertingkah lebih baik?"

" _ish!_ Mengganggu saja. Ini momentku dan Lu hyung. Dasar gemuk!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil-…. _astaga anak ini minta kupukul."_

Dan benar saja, setiap kali Jaehyun menunjukkan wajahnya di rumah sakit, _pasti akan terjadi keributan_

Bulan lalu bertengkar dengan Baekhyun kini dengan Kyungsoo, membuat Luhan sebagai satu-satunya penengah di pertengkaran "SANGAT" tidak penting ini sedikit jengah untuk terus melerai sikap kekanakan dari Baek-Soo jika sudah berhubungan dengan Jaehyun.

"Soo sudahlah! Kau terlihat gemuk karena bayimu, jangan salahkan Jaehyun."

" _bwee…gemuk!"_

"Dan kau Oh Jaehyun! Berhenti memelukku seolah aku liliput kecil! Jika diulangi akan kupukul kepalamu."

" _hyuuuung!"_

"Ikut hyung!"

Kemudian yang lebih tua menarik tangan yang lebih muda. Luhan juga mengabaikan cibiran Kyungsoo untuk Jaehyun dan sebaliknya hanya untuk berbicara pada satu-satunya keluarga Oh yang bisa dihubunginya saat ini.

"Jadi ada kabar dari Yunho hyung?"

"Belum. Yunow hyung belum menghubungiku."

"Sehun?"

"Jika Yunow hyung belum memberi kabar lalu bagaimana bisa Sehun hyung memberi kabar?"

 _Sret….!_

Entah mengapa seluruh jawaban Jaehyun membuatnya kesal, dia kemudian menarik yang lebih muda ke kafe di rumah sakit lalu memintanya untuk segera diam dan

"Duduk!"

"Hyung jangan kasar padaku!"

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak cocok dengan wajahmu yang cantik."

"Anak ini!"

Luhan bahkan tergoda untuk memukul kepala Jaehyun jika tidak melihat ada memar di sekitar lengan adik kekasihnya "Kau berkelahi lagi?"

Buru-buru Jaehyun menutupi memarnya, dia kemudian menampilkan senyum terbaik yang dimiliki untuk mengalihkan perhatian calon kakak iparnya "Biasa hyung, _defense!"_

"Defense kepalamu! Sudah berapa kali kau datang dengan memar di tubuhmu? Biar hyung lihat!"

Luhan kemudian menarik paksa lengan Jaehyun, memeriksanya dengan teliti sampai menyadari bahwa memar kali ini bukan karena pukulan tangan melainkan karena-….. _besi?_

"Apa ayah memukulimu?"

Jaehyun kembali lagi menarik lengannya. Menyadari untuk sekelas dokter, Luhan terlalu teliti. Membuat si remaja salah tingkah namun tidak bisa menghindari pertanyaan Luhan.

"Jika kau diam aku akan sangat marah."

"hyung."

"Apa ayah memukulimu lagi?"

"…."

"JAE!"

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, tapi tiap kali mendengar namamu dia marah. Kenapa dia terus memukuliku hanya karena aku ingin bertemu denganmu hyung? Ada apa dengan kau dan ayah?"

"Dengan apa ayah memukulimu."

"hyung sudahlah, ini sama sekali bukan masalah."

"Dengan apa ayah memukulimu?"

"hyung…."

"Jawab."

"hyung…."

"JAWAB ATAU JANGAN PERNAH MENEMUIKU LAGI!"

"….."

Tubuhnya saja yang besar, nyatanya Jaehyun hanya remaja delapan belas tahun yang selalu ketakutan jika ada yang berteriak atau membentaknya. Terlebih jika itu Luhan, _hatinya sakit._

Jadi ketika Luhan meminta untuk tidak menemuinya lagi maka hatinya terasa sakit melebihi pukulan yang diterimanya saat bersikeras ingin menemui Luhan. Membuat Jaehyun tersenyum pahit sebelum menjawab sangat lirih

" _Ikat pinggang."_

"Dengan apa?"

"Ikat pinggang."

"Apa ayahmu sangat membenciku?"

"Hyung-….Hanya pukulan kecil, ayah tidak melukaiku karena dirimu. Sungguh."

" _sial!"_

"HYUNG!"

Luhan melepas cepat jas putihnya, dia kemudian berlari menuju satu tempat. Tsempat dimana dia akan menyatakan perang terbukanya dengan seorang jaksa _, ayah kekasihnya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Jaksa penuntut umum memenangkan tuntutan atas terdakwa pembunuhan. Sepuluh tahun tiga bulan dengan denda sepuluh juta won."_

 _Prok…prok_

Terdengar suara tepukan dari semua pengunjung yang menyaksikan langsung betapa berkuasanya jaksa paruh baya yang semakin berada di puncak karirnya. Tak hanya satu, tapi dalam sehari dia bisa memenangkan empat kasus kelas berat dengan hukuman sesuai dengan tuntutannya.

Tak ada yang meragukan betapa berkuasanya sang jaksa. Semua kekaguman tertuju untuknya. Ya-….Semua mengaguminya, tidak terkecuali seorang dokter muda yang hingga kini masih bertanya-tanya mengapa dia begitu dibenci oleh jaksa yang hingga saat ini masih sangat ia kagumi.

 _Tok…tok…_

"Masuk."

"Jaksa Oh, maaf mengganggu waktu anda. Tapi ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda."

"Siapa?"

"Dia mengatakan dirinya seorang dokter dan seorang anak yang sangat tidak disukai oleh anda."

" _huh?"_

"Anda ingin menemuinya atau-….."

"Suruh dia masuk."

"Baik."

Dan tak lama asistennya keluar ruangan maka ketukan pintu kembali terdengar. Membuat ayah tiga orang putra ini bertanya-tanya sementara hatinya mengatakan " _pasti dia."_

"Masuk."

 _Cklek…_

Pintu terbuka,

Keadaan menjadi tegang saat dua mata pria berbeda usia itu bertemu.

Untuk Luhan, rasanya sangat biasa menerima tatapan benci tanpa alasan yang sudah diarahkan padanya selama enam tahun.

Dan untuk pria paruh baya di depannya, maka rasanya Luhan adalah semua ketidakmungkinan seseorang untuk bertahan dalam waktu lama, _namun dia melakukannya._

Membuat sesuatu terasa mengikat di antara mereka sampai Luhan lebih dulu menujukkan rasa hormatnya pada ayah dari kekasihnya. "Selamat siang _aboji –maksudku-_ selamat siang Jaksa Oh."

Setelah memperbaiki sapaan untuk ayah kekasihnya, Luhan menutup pintu. Dia memberanikan diri mendekati meja sang jaksa lalu meletakkan _cheesecake_ kesukaan Insung tepat di depan pria paruh baya yang selalu menatap benci padanya. "Sehun bilang anda sangat menyukai _cheesecake_ Jaksa Oh."

"Untuk apa kau datang kesini?"

Luhan tersenyum kecil lalu tanpa ragu menjawab "Menyapa ayah dari kekasihku. Apakah itu melanggar hukum?"

"Sudah berapa kali aku katakan Sehun bukan kekasihmu dan dia tidak akan pernah menjadi kekasihmu, dia-….."

"SATU!"

Enam tahun sudah Luhan menyimpan rasa terhina karena begitu dibenci oleh pria yang usianya sama dengan ayah kandungnya. Enam tahun pula dia berpura-pura tidak tahu, tapi rasanya enam tahun juga merupakan waktu yang cukup untuk seseorang bersabar dan tak mendapat jawaban apapun tentang kebencian yang tidak seharusnya dia dapatkan.

"Katakan satu saja alasan mengapa kau sangat membenciku. Jika alasanmu masuk akal dan membuatku sadar diri untuk menjauhi Sehun, _aku akan melakukannya."_

"KAU!"

"Aku bukan remaja delapan belas tahun lagi! Aku pria dewasa yang sudah mengerti bahwa kebecianmu sangat tidak masuk akal padaku Tuan Oh! Jadi katakan padaku sebelum kau menyesali semuanya."

"…"

"Tidak bisa menjawab?"

 _Bukan-…_ Harusnya dia menjawab pertanyaan terlampau berani dari pria yang dicintai putra nomor duanya. Harusnya dia tidak memakai hati lagi untuk mengatakan bahwa ayahnya adalah orang yang sama yang membunuh keji kakek Sehun.

 _Tapi setelah itu apa?_

Li Chen bahkan memiliki bukti bahwa dia tidak bersalah, dia memiliki bukti kuat yang hingga saat ini masih dia cari kebenarannya.

Suatu saat nanti dia akan mengungkapkan siapa sang ayah pada putra tunggalnya.

 _Tapi untuk saat ini?_

 _Rasanya mengalah adalah hal yang paling tepat agar dia bisa menang di waktu yang tepat._

"Pergilah."

"Anda tidak pernah bisa menjawabku tuan Oh!"

"Aku bilang pergi."

"Baiklah."

Luhan mengankat dua tangannya – _tanda mengalah-_ lalu detik berikutnya dia menyunggingkan senyum untuk membungkuk hormat pada sang jaksa "Aku hanya berharap suatu saat nanti bisa memanggil ayah lagi padamu. Selamat siang Jaksa Oh." Katanya berjalan pergi sebelum suara menentang kembali terdengar dari yang lebih tua.

"Kau tidak akan bisa memanggilku ayah. _Tidak lagi dan tidak akan pernah!_ Sehun tidak akan pernah kembali lagi padamu! _"_

 _Tap!_

Kebencian itu masih sama kuat-…. _Luhan bisa merasakannya._

Dia bahkan lelah untuk menoleh, _karena hasilnya?_ Dia hanya akan semakin terluka.

Namun jika kebencian itu dibiarkan maka selamanya, _tanpa Sehun disisinya._ Dia akan terus menderita.

Luhan membencinya.

Sangat membencinya.

Dia kemudian kembali menoleh untuk menatap langsung pada dua mata yang sama menatap benci padanya "Entah apa yang anda lakukan pada Sehun, tapi satu yang harus anda tahu Jaksa Oh." Katanya mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu menunjukkan cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya tepat di kedua mata ayah sang kekasih.

"Suka atau tidak, secara tidak resmi. Aku dan Sehun-….Kami sudah menikah." Katanya begitu tenang namun tersirat luka yang begitu dalam

"Jadi jangan berusaha terlalu keras karena kami akan selalu memenangkan kebencianmu, _selalu-….._ Selamat siang aboji!"

 _BLAM…._

Hari ini, di siang yang begitu dingin…..

Luhan secara langsung menyatakan perang pada ayah kekasihnya.

Perang yang entah akan dilaluinya seorang diri atau akan ada Sehun bersamanya _._

 _Dia tidak peduli._

Yang diinginkannya hanya Sehun.

Dan selama Sehun masih berada disana dengan janji mereka, maka Luhan juga akan berada disini memperjuangkan janji mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Tring…..!_

" _Hyung_ aku datang."

Dokter muda itu kemudian menarik kursi terdekat dari kasir. Menyembunyikan wajahnya disana sementara yang dipanggil hyung terlihat mengenakan apron biru tua dan sedang berjalan mendekatinya. "Hey Tuan muda."

"Aku bukan tuan muda. Aku dokter Xi." Ucapannya dipenuhi kesombongan namun hanya dibalas kekehan oleh yang lebih tua "Ada apa? Kenapa muram?"

"Tidak apa. Hanya sedang menenangkan diri."

"Merindukan Sehun?"

Luhan menggeleng lalu mengangkat wajahnya, dia kemudian mencari mata pria yang kini menggantikan ayahnya di dapur untuk tersenyum sangat lirih "Aku baru saja menyatakan perang dengan seseorang."

"Perang?"

" _mmhh…._ Aku menantang jaksa terhebat di Seoul. – _aargh!_ Mau gila rasanya."

"Jaksa?"

Pria yang kerap disapa Tabi itu sedikit berfikir. Menebak siapa yang Luhan maksud sampai matanya membuka menyatakan Luhan sangat gila untuk hal ini " _tidak mungkin kau melakukannya."_

"Aku melakukannya hyung. Aku mengatakan akan melakukan apapun untuk merebut putranya. Aku rasa aku sudah gila – _argh!"_

Yang usianya lebih muda kembali merengek. Rasanya dia sudah tidak tahan berjuang seorang diri, tapi ketika hatinya terus mengingatkan ini semua untuk Sehun, maka yang dia lakukan hanya terus bertahan sampai prianya kembali "Aku sudah gila."

"Kau tidak gila. Kau hebat."

Ucapan seorang Choi Seunghyun terdengar singkat, namun maknanya luar biasa untuk Luhan. Pria yang sudah Luhan anggap sebagai kakaknya itu pun kini semakin tersenyum lalu menepuk sayang pundak putra dari pemilik toko roti di tempatnya bekerja "Menurutku ini yang terhebat dari semua hal yang telah kau lakukan selama enam tahun."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Kau seperti menegaskan pada Jaksa sombong itu siapa dirimu dan siapa Sehun untukmu. Kau sudah selangkah lebih maju di depannya dokter Xi."

Luhan luar biasa berbinar saat ini, setidaknya dari semua kesulitan yang dialaminya seorang diri, akan ada beberapa orang yang terus mendukungnya, _Seunghyun salah satunya._

Membuat dirinya benar-benar bahagia hingga rasanya semangatnya untuk memiliki Sehun kembali menjadi prioritasnya lagi saat ini "Kau benar hyung! Yang perlu kulakukan hanya membuktikan pada ayah Sehun atau ayahku sekalipun bahwa tidak ada yang bisa benar-benar memisahkan aku dari Sehun."

"Kau benar."

"Aku akan melawan mereka meskipun sulit."

"Kau harus melakukannya."

Dan disaat Luhan berkobar membara dengan janjinya maka pintu toko roti milik ayahnya kembali terbuka. Membuat baik Luhan maupun Seunghyun menoleh untuk mendapati sang pemilik berjalan angkuh memasuki toko miliknya.

"Pa…."

"Kau datang?"

"Aku akan segera pergi Pa. Aku hanya mengunjungi Tabi hyung."

Buru-buru Luhan mengambil beberapa barang miliknya. Dia mengerling Seunghyun untuk segera pergi sebelum pertengkaran yang tak pernah mendapatkan jawaban kembali terjadi di antara Luhan dan ayahnya "Hari ini aku jaga malam. Jadi tidak akan pulang, sampai nanti Pa." Katanya berpamitan namun segera dibalas oleh suara sang ayah yang terdengar sangat dingin dan sama marahnya pada Luhan.

"Luhan."

" _hmh?_ Ada apa Pa?"

"Teman papa akan datang dari Beijing."

"Lalu?"

"Datanglah. Papa akan mengenalkanmu pada putra sulung teman papa. Mungkin kalian akan cocok setelah bertemu."

Awalnya Luhan mendengarkan, tapi saat sang papa kembali berniat menjodohkan dan mengenalkannya pada banyak pria dan wanita maka terkadang Luhan sudah sangat kelelahan untuk bertengkar tentang hal yang sama secara berulang selama enam tahun.

"Papa tahu jawabanku."

"Kenapa kau terus menolak?"

"Dan kenapa papa terus memaksa?"

"Luhan!"

Keduanya mulai terbawa lagi pada emosi, tak ada yang benar-benar mendengarkan dan tak ada yang berusaha mengerti. Yang keduanya lakukan hanya mempertahankan apa yang benar menurut mereka tanpa tahu bahwa selama bertahun-tahun ayah dan anak itu saling menyakiti satu sama lain.

"Aku hanya mencintai Sehun."

"Omong kosong!"

"Coba pisahkan kami dengan cara papa atau Tuan Oh. Lakukan segala cara yang kalian bisa tanpa menjelaskan apapun pada kami. KALIAN YANG SALING MEMBENCI KENAPA HARUS AKU DAN SEHUN YANG MENANGGUNGNYA? AKU BENCI PAPA!"

 _BLAM….!_

Tidak ada yang berbicara setelah Luhan pergi dengan emosi. Li Chen hanya bisa melihat putranya pergi sementara Seunghyun cenderung diam dan membiarkan pertengkaran ayah-anak itu terjadi.

Ayahnya memang sudah lama tiada.

Tapi Seunghyun berani bertaruh bahwa tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan untuk seorang ayah selain melihat putra kecilnya menangis,

 _Begitupula sebaliknya._

Dan tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan untuk seorang anak selain membangkang pada ayah yang membesarkannya penuh cinta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _AARGHHH AKU BENCI AYAHKU!"_

"Lu….."

Dan disinilah Luhan-….Di atap rumah sakit – _lagi-_ dengan dua sahabat kekasihnya yang selalu terlihat bingung jika Luhan sudah bertengkar dengan ayahnya.

Terhitung sudah dua puluh menit Luhan berteriak _aku benci ayahku_ tapi alih-alih merasa lelah, si rusa justru semakin terlihat menakutkan dan itu membuat bingung dua sahabat kekasihnya. "AARRGGHHHH!"

"Lu mau sampai kau berteriak?"

"AKU BENCI AYAHKU!"

"Aku rasa tidak ada harapan Baek. Bawa Luhan pulang, aku akan menggantikan _shift_ nya malam ini."

"Baiklah ide bagus. Dia bisa membunuh pasien dengan emosinya. Lu ayo kita pulang, kau bisa bermalam di tempatku."

"Tidak perlu!"

Luhan sudah berhenti berteriak, tapi parahnya dia menolak untuk disentuh. Dan saat tangan Baekhyun memegang lengannya maka Luhan menghempas kasar jemari lentik kekasih sahabatnya. "Kalian pulanglah. Aku harus jaga malam ini."

"Kami tidak bisa membiarkanmu membunuh pasien."

" _ck!_ Jika aku bilang pulang, kalian harus pulang! Jangan membantahku!"

" _astaga_ Xi Luhan kau benar-benar-….!"

"Kau belum mengambil waktu libur sejak minggu lalu." Katanya mengoreksi Baekhyun sebelum beralih pada Kyungsoo "Dan kau tidak boleh terlalu sering mendapat _shift_ malam. Sebisa mungkin aku akan menggantikanmu agar kau dan keponakanku bisa istirahat dengan cukup."

" _whoa / daebak!"_

Kekaguman pun terucap dari bibir Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Keduanya bahkan merasa sedikit bersalah karena membentak Luhan sementara kekasih sahabat mereka diam-diam peduli dan memperhatikan mereka. "Kau terlihat keren jika seperti ini."

"Sudahlah…"

"Aku serius Lu."

"Aku tahu. Cepat pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Mendengarnya saja sudah membuat mereka bergidik, jadi ketika Luhan mengatakan cepat pergi, maka secepat kilat pula Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bergegas meninggalkan atap rumah sakit "Kita bertemu besok Lu."

"Oke."

"Sampai nanti cintaku."

"Sampai nanti."

Luhan membalas seperlunya. Dia kemudian melambai sekilas untuk membiarkan dua temannya pergi sementara dia harus berada seorang diri di rumah sakit " _haaah-….._ Jika sudah begini rasanya aku ingin melompat. Pasti masalahku hilang."

Luhan sengaja mencodongkan tubuhnya di antara sisi atap rumah sakit. Melihat kerumunan yang terlihat seperti semut sementara dirinya mulai meracau gila dan sedikit nekat "Mungkin jika aku sakit kau akan segera kembali."

Luhan semakin mencodongkan tubuhnya melihat ke bawah. Dia memikirkan hal yang menurutnya sangat menyenangkan namun nyatanya gila jika dilakukan. " _ish!_ Tapi ini terlalu tinggi!"

Matanya yang terpejam kembali terbuka. Detik berikutnya dia terduduk di atap rumah sakit sementara dua tangannya masih gemetar karena takut "Aku pasti sudah gila." Katanya tertawa gila sebelum

 _Ddrtt….drrtt.._

Suara ponsel dari kepala perawat gawat darurat menyudahi kegilaaan yang nyaris dia lakukan beberapa menit lalu "Jika tahu, Sehun pasti membunuhku." Katanya bergumam kecil dengan tangan yang menggeser _slide_ ponselnya.

"Ya.. Ada apa?"

"Dokter Xi, ruang gawat darurat! SEKARANG!"

"Ada apa?"

"SEORANG REMAJA TERTUSUK DAN MENGALAMI PENDARAHAN HEBAT!"

" _oh sial!_ Aku dalam perjalanan!"

 _Pip!_

Buru-buru Luhan berlari masuk kedalam gedung rumah sakit. Dia juga tergesa-gesa menekan tombol _lift_ sampai

 _Ting!_

Dia kembali berlari menyusuri koridor agar sampai di ruang gawat darurat, menyadari bahwa beberapa pengunjung mulai memadati ruang gawat darurat maka bisa dipastikan memang terjadi sesuatu yang menyita perhatian mereka.

"Dokter Xi! Disini!"

"Bagaimana kondisinya?"

"Tekanan darah menurun, denyut nadi mulai samar karena pendarahan hebat yang dialaminya."

"Biar kulihat."

Jujur setiap kali mengalami kondisi darurat seperti ini, Luhan selalu panik dan kebingungan. Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, menghubungi siapa atau bahkan bertanya pada dokter senior di tengah malam seperti ini.

Dia cukup panik melihat darah, namun saat matanya melihat remaja yang terbaring di depannya sangat kesakitan maka disaat yang sama pula nalurinya sebagai seorang dokter menuntunnya untuk menyembuhkan dengan berbagai cara

" _arrgh…."_

"Kau harus tenang, aku akan melihat lukamu."

Dia kemudian mengambil alih luka tusuk yang ditekan oleh perawat yang lain, memperhatikan seberapa dalam robekan di bagian perut sang pasien sebelum memberi perintah "Bersihkan lukanya. Aku harus memastikan tidak ada benda tajam yang tertinggal."

Dua asisten Luhan malam ini mengangguk, mereka pun segera mengambil larutan garam sebagai cairan pembersih sementara Luhan memakai masker dan sarung tangannya "Dokter Xi apa pasien perlu di bius?"

"Lakukan di sekitar luka. Pastikan tekanannya tidak terus menurun."

"Baik."

Dan tak lama Luhan kembali mengambil alih pasiennya, dia mempelajari seberapa dalam robekan yang terjadi dan sedikit lega karena lukanya tidak terlalu dalam. "Pendarahannya terjadi karena lebar goresan. Kita akan melakukan _ekisisi._ Beri aku gunting."

Dia merobek paksa bagian bawah pakaian yang digunakan pasien. Menyisikan beberapa jaringan mati di sekitar luka agar bisa tumbuh menjadi jaringan baru "Antiseptik."

Dengan cekatan Luhan menyiram sedikit antiseptik tepat di bagian yang sobek, membuat ringisan terdengar dari sang pasien sementara tangannya mulai menekan bagian yang terbuka untuk mencari robekan terbesar disana.

"Tahan. Aku hampir selesai." Katanya menyuntikkan obat bius di sekitar robekan terbesar diiringi teriakan dari pasien yang dia tebak memiliki usia sama dengan Jaehyun, _adik kekasihnya._

"Antiseptik."

Merasa obat biusnya sudah bekerja, Luhan menyiram lagi bagian yang luka dengan antiseptik, sedikit menekan kuat dan tersenyum menyadari pendarahannya sudah berkurang jauh dari sebelumnya "Kita akan melakukan operasi kecil."

"Baik dokter Xi."

"Benang jahit."

" _rrrgh…."_

Sementara Luhan sedang fokus menjahit lukanya, maka remaja yang sedang ditangani Luhan hanya menatap sang dokter penuh pertanyaan dalam benaknya.

Dia mengira targetnya kali ini adalah seseorang berparas bengis atau iblis sekalipun bukan menyerupai malaikat seperti yang dilihatnya langsung saat ini, karena saat kali pertama dia mengetahui targetnya adalah pria yang dipanggil dokter Xi, maka rasanya enggan dia melanjutkan hal gila yang diperintahkan padanya.

"Kasa."

Dan satu kali usapan lembut, sang dokter tersenyum padanya. Membuat penglihatannya yang mulai kabur perlahan kembali namun tak menghilangkan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya "Sudah selesai. Kau akan dibawa ke ruang perawatan selama tiga jam, setelah perawat memastikan jahitanmu sudah sedikit mengering. Kau boleh pulang."

"….."

"Perawat Kim, apa ada keluarga yang bisa dihubungi?"

"Remaja ini tanpa identitas dokter Xi."

"Namanya?"

"Lee Taeyong."

"Mungkin sebentar lagi akan ada keluarga yang datang, sementara ini bawa dia ke ruang perawatan."

"Baik dokter Xi."

"Kau sudah ditangani dan bisa tidur selama beberapa jam." Katanya berpamitan sebelum pasien seusia adiknya ini dibawa ke ruang perawatan "Bawa dia."

Setelahnya dua perawat yang menjadi asisten Luhan malam ini mendorong tempat tidur si remaja. Membuat Luhan membayangkan apa yang akan dia lakukan jika pasien dengan darah yang mengotori tangan dan tubuhnya adalah orang yang dia cintai.

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Luhan sangat gugup, dan saat pikiran gila kembali menguasai dirinya maka disaat yang sama pula dia merasakan seseorang menggenggam paksa tangannya.

" _huh?"_

Yang menggenggamnya adalah pasien yang baru ditangani olehnya, Luhan bertanya-tanya, tapi ketika mata mereka bertemu dan remaja itu menatapnya panik maka rasanya pria muda seusia Jaehyun itu memang ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya "Tolong aku….. _hyung."_

" _hyung? Apa kita saling mengenal?"_

Samar memang, tapi Luhan bersumpah mendengar pasiennya memanggil _hyung dan_ meminta tolong padanya _tapi untuk apa? bukankah dia baru selesai melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai dokter? Kenapa remaja itu terlihat ketakutan? Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang-…_

"DOKTER XI!"

" _y-ya?—Ya!_ Ada apa? _"_

"Kenapa anda melamun?"

"Aku? _Tidak—_ aku hanya-….Ada apa?"

Dia mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan mencuci tangan, membersihkan darah yang tersisa di sekitar tubuhnya untuk fokus pada perawat lain yang biasa menemaninya menjadi asisten di operasi besar seperti pengangkatan tumor.

"Seseorang mencarimu."

"Mencariku? Siapa?" katanya melihat dari cermin dan masih fokus mencuci tangannya.

" _mmhhh…"_

Entah kenapa perawat wanita beranak tiga itu tersenyum sangat menggelikan ke arahnya. Membuat satu alis Luhan terangkat sementara tangannya mulai mematikan _kran_ dan mengeringkannya dengan handuk bersih "Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? Siapa yang mencariku?"

"Pria tampan."

" _ah-…._ Kai dan Chanyeol?"

"Bukan, jika dua pangeran itu aku mengenalnya. Tapi kali ini-….Aku baru kali pertama melihatnya dan jatuh hati."

"Siapa? Adikku?"

"Yang memiliki lesung di pipinya?"

"Iya dia adikku."

"Bukan! Dia lebih tampan."

"Sudahlah! Aku lelah, katakan saja aku sudah tidur."

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya yakin. Kau bisa menemaninya Bibi Lee."

" _eyy!_ Kau mulai lagi memanggilku bibi."

Luhan terkekeh, dia kembali memasang jas putihnya lalu bergegas jalan menghampiri si perawat yang sudah dianggap bibi untuknya "Jam kerjamu sudah habis, jadi aku bisa memanggilmu bibi." Bisiknya menggoda lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruang gawat darurat.

"Aku akan tidur sebentar. Sampai nanti bi."

"Dokter Xi! Apa kau yakin tidak ingin menemui pria tampan yang mencarimu?"

"Yakin! Siapapun itu katakan bisa datang besok pagi, aku harus tidur karena jam malamku masih panjang." Ujarnya melambaikan tangan dan terus berjalan menuju ruang istirahat yang disediakan. "Selamat malam bi."

"Selamat malam dokter Xi! Aku dengan senang hati akan menemani suamimu malam ini."

 _Tap!_

Kakinya secara refleks berhenti melangkah.

Dia mengenal Perawat Lee hampir dua tahun lamanya. Dan selama dia menjadi dokter residen di Seoul hospital, maka ini adalah kali pertama Perawat Lee mengatakan seseorang sebagai "suaminya."

Demi Tuhan dia bahkan tidak pernah bercerita bahwa dia memiliki kekasih, _lalu bagaimana perawat Lee_ tahu? Begitulah pertanyaan gila yang mulai membuat sesak dada Luhan.

Dia gugup

Sangat gugup

Dia ingin menebak itu memang benar suaminya. _Sehunnya?_

Tapi bagaimana jika dia salah?

Membuat Luhan – _dengan berat hati-_ kembali menoleh untuk menanyakan hal tanpa mau terlalu berharap.

" _s-_ Suami?"

" _mmhh…_ Dia bilang dia adalah suami dokter residen tercantik di rumah sakit ini, dan saat aku menebak namamu dia mengatakan _ya kau benar! Xi Luhan adalah istriku!"_

"Apa dia menyebutkan namanya?"

"Tentu saja-…Namanya adalah Oh Se-… _astaga aku lupa—_ Seno? _Ah aku rasa bukan—_ Se…"

"Sehun?"

"YA! SEHUN—NAMANYA OH SEHUN!"

" _astaga!"_

Luhan nyaris terjatuh karena bahagia.

Terlalu bahagia dan berharap ini bukan mimpi seperti malam-malam sebelumnya " _dimana?_ Dimana dia? Dimana suamiku?"

"Jadi benar kau sudah menikah? Kau benar-benar sudah-…."

"YA AKU SUDAH MENIKAH! Sekarang katakan dimana suamiku?"

Rasanya dia bisa merasakan kebahagiaan Luhan, dan karena alasan itu pula dia tertawa kecil untuk menjawab "Dia sudah menunggu hampir tiga jam dan saat ini berada di lobi utama rumah sakit."

" _Sehunna!"_

Satu lantai adalah jarak yang memisahkan ruang gawat darurat dan lobi utama. Oleh karena itu pula Luhan mencari tangga terdekat untuk menuju ke lobi utama. "HEY PERHATIKAN LANGKAHMU!"

" _maaf / minggir / Sehunna."_

Dan seperti biasa-…..Jika Luhan terburu-buru maka korban yang akan menjadi tabrakan punggungnya adalah semua yang berpapas jalan atau berjalan terlalu lama di depannya _"Sehun.."_

Hanya nama sang kekasih yang keluar dari bibirnya, jadi wajar saat dua kakinya sampai di lobi rumah sakit maka nama "SEHUN!" adalah hal pertama yang dia teriakkan.

Hening-…..

Tak ada sosok sang kekasih di lobi, yang ada hanya beberapa pasien yang tersenyum tanda sudah diperbolehkan pulang atau merasa puas dengan pelayanan yang diberikan rumah sakit.

"SEHUNNA!"

Dia menoleh ke sisi kanan-….. _nihil_

" _jangan bilang kau tidak datang, jangan bilang itu bukan kau, jangan bilang-….._ SEHUNNA!"

Dia merubah arah ke sisi kiri-…. _nihil_

Suaranya serak, tangannya gemetar karena terlalu gugup.

Dia terus meneriakkan nama yang begitu ia rindukan sementara air matanya mulai menetes tanda bahwa dia sangat kecewa karena tidak bisa menemukan sosok tampannya – _sesak dan sakit-_ sampai rasanya dia tidak bisa lagi sabar untuk berteriak sangat murka

"SEHUNNA! DIMANA KAU BAJINGAN! CEPAT KELUAR ATAU AKU AKAN MENCAMPAKANMU! AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MENCARI KEKASIH LAIN DAN MENIKAHINYA DI DEPAN MATAMU! AKU AKAN-….."

"Coba lakukan dan lihat bagaimana aku membunuh kekasihmu yang lain."

 _DEG!_

Suara angkuh itu terdengar sangat familiar.

Terlalu familiar sampai Luhan bisa mengenali langsung dari _aksen_ pria itu berbicara.

Dia segera menoleh

Lalu detik berikutnya matanya bertemu dengan mata yang begitu ia rindukan selama enam tahun.

" _Bajingan sialan!"_

Disana,

Tepat di depan kedua matanya-….Pria yang enam tahun lalu mengikat janji untuk segera kembali akhirnya benar-benar kembali.

Luhan benci,

Nyatanya pria sialan di depannya tumbuh semakin tampan.

Lihat saja bagaimana kekar tubuhnya bahkan ketika dia sudah memakai pakaian yang tertutup

Dia tampan,

Semakin tampan walau hanya berbalut mantel hitam panjang selutut dipadu tatapan dingin yang bisa melelehkan siapapun yang melihatnya.

" _brengsek!"_

Luhan menghapus air matanya. Dia tertawa kecil lalu tak lama berjalan mendekati prianya yang sudah menepati janjinya untuk kembali

"Apa kau harus mengumpat? Ini aku suamimu."

" _tsk!"_

Kali ini Sehun yang tertawa, direntangkannya tangan untuk menyambut si mungil dengan air mata yang juga menetes cepat tanda bahwa dia juga sangat merindukan kekasihnya, pujaan hatinya, _Luhannya._

"Kenapa kau semakin cantik?"

"Ditinggal suami membuatku semakin cantik."

" _tsk!"_

Luhan tertawa, begitupula Sehun.

Walau air mata membasahi masing-masing wajah mereka, _setidaknya ada cinta di setiap tatapan yang mereka berikan._

Keduanya jelas tak berkedip karena rindu.

Takut jika mereka berkedip salah satu dari mereka akan hilang lagi seperti sebelumnya.

Dan saat jarak mereka hanya beberapa langkah. Maka disaat yang sama pula Luhan segera berlari. Kembali menghapus air matanya sebelum

 _Grep…!_

Sehun dengan mudah menangkap si mungil yang melompat ke dalam pelukannya.

Dan tak perlu waktu lama untuk merasakan kontak fisik yang mereka lakukan, maka disinilah Sehun-….Menciumi tengkuk Luhan sementara kekasih mungilnya menangis karena rindu dan berjinjit untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka.

" _akhirnya kau kembali._ Banyak yang ingin aku ceritakan, Aku-….Aku sudah menjadi dokter Sehunna. _Aku sangat merindukanmu_ …"

Sehun mengangguk, dia juga sedikit terisak dengan rindu yang sama besar seperti milik Luhan. Rasanya seperti mimpi mendengar suara Luhan begitu dekat, saat tubuhnya dipeluk erat seolah tak akan dilepas lagi.

" _ini bukan mimpi…..ini nyata."_

Karena saat deru nafas Luhan memenuhi tengkuknya,

Saat jemari Luhan mencengkram kuat tengkuknya

Maka disaat yang sama Sehun menyadari bahwa Luhan bukanlah lagi bayangan yang akan hilang jika dia berkedip nanti.

 _Ini Luhannya-…._ Masih begitu keras kepala namun sangat mudah menangis.

 _Ini Luhannya-…._ Yang gemar mengumpat, tapi mudah merona jika dipuji.

 _Ya-….Ini Luhannya, kekasihnya, calon istrinya_ yang sudah berjuang begitu lama seorang diri.

Yang sudah mempertahankan cinta mereka begitu lama.

Yang sudah membuatnya bangga karena jas putih dengan _nametag dokter Xi_ terlihat di tanda pengenal yang dia gunakan.

"Aku kembali dokter Xi. Suamimu sudah kembali."

"Sehun aku sudah menjadi dokter."

Dan saat tangan hangat Sehun menangkup wajahnya yang begitu mendamba karena rindu maka Luhan menyadari bahwa ini bukan bayangannya lagi, _ini benar-benar Sehun, Sehunnya._

"Aku tahu sayang, aku sangat bangga padamu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa seorang residen diijinkan membawa kekasihnya masuk ke dalam kamar istirahat?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau membawaku kesini?"

Biasanya kamar Luhan akan ramai jika ada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Tapi terimakasih pada dua sahabatnya karena setidaknya dia bisa menyelundupkan Sehun untuk malam ini.

"Pikirmu aku akan membiarkan suamiku pergi lagi? Enam tahun belum cukup menyiksaku?"

" _he he he…."_

"Berhenti tertawa!"

" _araseo..araseo…_ Tapi bagaimana jika ada yang datang?"

Setelah melepas jas putihnya, Luhan berjalan mendekati Sehun

Dia kemudian melepas paksa mantel hitam yang digunakan sang kekasih untuk menemukan fakta bahwa selain kekar, dada kekasihnya juga sangat bidang dengan _perut sixpack_ yang membuatnya seribu kali jauh lebih tampan dan seksi dibanding pertemuan terakhir mereka.

"Apa kau menggoda wanita atau pria cantik dengan ini?"

"Dengan apa?"

Luhan kesal, setelah mantel dia juga memaksa melepas kaos rajut Sehun. Membuat wajahnya merona untuk beberapa detik sebelum rasa cemburunya lebih menguasai karena membiarkan bujang setampan kekasihnya berkeliaran seorang diri di negara asing.

"INI! APA KAU MEMAMERKAN TUBUHMU PADA SEMUA WANITA?" katanya menunjuk kasar otot perut Sehun diiringi kekehan oleh yang lebih tampan.

"Tergantung."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jika itu bikini party tentu saja aku-….."

"Aku tidak memakai apapun saat _bikini party_ tahun lalu. Aku mabuk bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo lalu terbangun dengan beberapa pria yang sedang memeluk dan memuja tubuhku."

 _Skak!_

Niatnya menggoda Luhan kini berbalik menjadi sangat panas.

Pertama karena Luhan dengan terang-terangan mengatakan tidak memakai apapun saat pesta

Kedua karena pria ceriwis di depannya benar-benar menantang kesabaran seorang Oh Sehun dengan mengatakan terbangun di pelukan pria lain

"Tidak lucu."

"Aku serius. Mereka bilang bokongku indah."

"Tidak lucu."

" _ish!_ Aku serius sayangku. Mereka nyaris menciumku tapi-….."

 _Hmmphhh…._

Yang paling Luhan suka dari Sehun adalah ketika dia cemburu

 _Kenapa?_

Karena jika bayi besarnya sudah cemburu, dia akan terlihat sepuluh kali lebih menggemaskan.

" _sehunakubercanda—hmphh…"_

Tapi jika cemburunya sudah melampaui batas, maka bisa dipastikan si bayi besar akan berubah menjadi monster mengerikan karena terlalu cemburu dan tak suka miliknya disentuh orang lain.

"Aku sudah bilang tidak lucu."

 _BRAK…!_

Dengan satu tangan, Luhan dijatuhkan ke atas kasur sempit milik Baekhyun.

Awalnya dia takut, tapi mengingat ini adalah kali pertama selama enam tahun tidak bercinta, maka Luhan dengan senang hati mengikuti gairah kekasihnya.

Dia bahkan sudah membalas ciuman Sehun dengan gairah yang sama, berharap tangan kasar Sehun segera melucuti pakaiannya-…. _namun nihil._

Yang terjadi hanya deru nafas Sehun saat dahi mereka disatukan.

Luhan menatap kecewa sementara Sehun terkekah gemas "Apa? Kau menginginkan apa?"

" _ish!_ Kau mempermainkan aku lagi." Katanya mencoba bangung namun dengan mudah tubuh besar Sehun menghimpit lagi tubuh kecilnya "Jika tidak ingin bercinta bangun! Kau berat!"

" _eyy—_ Sejak kapan istriku menjadi vulgar seperti ini?"

" _berisik!"_

Luhan kembali memukul dada Sehun tanda bahwa dia minta dilepaskan, tapi yang dilakukan Sehun sebaliknya-…Dia terus menahan tubuh Luhan di bawahnya dan terus mencium lembut bibir mungil yang gemar sekali mengumpat milik kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu di tempat kecil dan kotor seperti tempat istirahat milikmu!"

"Kenapa? Ini cukup besar untuk kita berdua!"

"Tapi tidak cukup pantas untuk dijadikan tempat melepas rindu setelah enam tahun."

" _huh?"_

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan segalanya untukmu."

"Mempersiapkan apa?"

"Rahasia sayangku— _tempat ini benar-benar sempit."_ Katanya menggerutu lalu menarik Luhan ke dekapannya "Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya melewati malam ini dan saat pagi tiba aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang akan kita gunakan untuk melepas rindu."

"Kenapa harus besok?"

"Karena hari ini kau sudah mengalami hal yang begitu melelahkan."

"Menjadi dokter muda memang sangat melelahkan."

"Tapi menemui ayahku adalah hal yang sepuluh kali lebih melelahkan."

" _sehun…"_

Buru-buru Luhan mendongak, mencari dimana mata sang kekasih untuk bertanya banyak hal seperti _darimana kau tahu aku menemui ayahmu_ atau _kenapa rasanya Sehun menyembunyikan banyak hal darinya._

"Tidurlah sayang. Kau boleh bertanya banyak hal esok hari."

"Kenapa tidak malam ini?"

"Karena kau lelah."

Luhan menggeleng, dia kemudian kembali memeluk Sehun lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada sang kekasih "Kau akan pergi jika aku memejamkan mata."

"Aku bukan bayangan lagi, aku benar-benar Sehun."

"Tapi aku tidak lelah."

"Hatimu yang lelah."

"…"

"Aku tahu itu dengan baik. Kau lelah menebak dimana aku selama ini, apa yang aku lakukan, kenapa aku tidak kunjung kembali, aku tahu kau menanyakan semua hal itu pada dirimu sendiri, tak ada yang bisa membantumu dan kau bertahan seorang diri. Kau ingin menyerah, tapi kemudian kau memilih bertahan dan menungguku kembali."

"Aku menunggu karena kau bilang akan kembali, lagipula rasa lelahnya hilang setelah kau kembali."

Sehun tersenyum

Nyatanya dia memiliki kekasih yang gemar mengumpat tapi memiliki hati malaikat.

Karena disaat harusnya Luhan mengumpat segala hal tentang sang ayah, maka yang dia lakukan hanya mengalihkan pembicaraan dan terus mendekapnya erat "Aku janji kau tidak akan merasa lelah lagi. Tidurlah sayang, aku akan pergi setelah kau tidur."

"Kau harus datang sebelum aku bertukar _shift_ dengan Baekhyun

"Aku akan datang sebelum kau membuka mata."

"Baiklah. Aku tidur."

Mungkin malam ini adalah malam terbaik yang Luhan rasakan setelah sekian lama. Karena disaat tiga tepukan kecil dia rasakan di punggungnya, maka secara cepat pula Luhan membalas dengan dengkuran halus miliknya.

" _kau pasti benar-benar lelah."_

Setelah memastikan Luhan tidur di pelukannya, Sehun tersenyum.

Dia kemudian mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang dan tak lama berbicara dengan nada serius "Aku akan melakukannya."

" _Kau yakin?"_

"Sangat yakin."

 _Pip!_

Setelah mematikan ponselnya, perlahan Sehun melepas pelukannya pada Luhan. Dia bergegas memakai pakaiannya untuk kembali berjalan mendekati sang kekasih yang telah tidur dengan nyaman.

"Mimpi indah sayangku." Katanya mencium kening Luhan lalu berjongkok untuk mengusap sayang kening sang kekasih "Setelah malam ini, giliranku untuk menjagamu sayang. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya bergantung padaku dan bahagia sebanyak yang kau mau. Kau tahu kenapa?"

"Karena aku sudah memiliki segalanya. Kau hanya perlu menghabiskan apa yang aku miliki. Kau hanya perlu berada disampingku, karena aku menginginkanmu, _hanya dirimu."_

Dari kecil Sehun hanya menginginkan Luhan.

 _Selalu Luhan._

Bahkan ketika dia sudah memiliki segalanya-…. _dia tetap menginginkan Luhan._

Jadi wajar jika rasa takut Sehun lebih besar dari milik Luhan

Wajar jika dia lebih sering menangis karena merindukan Luhan di banding si pria mungil,

 _Kenapa?_

Karena dari awal rasa cinta Sehun memang lebih besar dari milik Luhan, _selalu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _tobecontinued_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Gengsss…selamat lebaran maaf lahir batin yaaa…_

 _._

 _Mdh2an jadwal up gue ga molor2 lagi abis puasa,_

 _minimal seminggu sekali lah yaa…amin2_

 _._

 _Sampe ketemu egen di afb_

 _._

 _Happy readingsss_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Previous.._**

 _Dari kecil Sehun hanya menginginkan Luhan._

 _Selalu Luhan._

 _Bahkan ketika dia sudah memiliki segalanya-….dia tetap menginginkan Luhan._

 _Jadi wajar jika rasa takut Sehun lebih besar dari milik Luhan_

 _Wajar jika dia lebih sering menangis karena merindukan Luhan di banding si pria mungil,_

 _Kenapa?_

 _Karena dari awal rasa cinta Sehun memang lebih besar dari milik Luhan, selalu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Je'Te Veux**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Sehun-Luhan**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _._

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi hari ini

 _Itu artinya…._

Rutinitas menegangkan mereka sebagai _residen_ pendamping – _terkadang-_ menjadi dokter pengganti akan segera dimulai. Tak ada hari tenang untuk mereka, yang selalu terjadi – _hampir-_ dua tahun mereka mengabdikan diri untuk menjadi dokter spesialis hanya tuntutan untuk menghadapi apapun kondisi yang dan akan terjadi di dalam lingkup rumah sakit.

 _Entah di ruang gawat darurat_

 _Ruang operasi_

 _ICU_

 _Pusat rehabilitasi_

Atau dimanapun kondisi yang membutuhkan _profesionalitas_ mereka sebagai dokter yang akan memberikan semua usahanya untuk membantu dan membuat keadaan seseorang menjadi lebih baik.

 _Ya-…Kira-kira seperti itu garis kecilnya._

"Kapan kau akan memeriksa kandunganmu Soo?"

Yang ditanya memang terlihat sedikit lebih gemuk – _pipinya terutama-_ dan jika kau lihat keseluruhan tubuh dari seorang Do Kyungsoo maka bisa dipastikan bagian perutnya akan sedikit lebih membuncit karena calon malaikatnya dan Jongin sedang tumbuh disana.

"Aku sudah memiliki janji dengan dokter Kwon, mungkin siang nanti setelah jam kerjaku selesai."

"Jongin?"

"Dia akan datang Bee."

"Okey, aku hanya akan mengantar Luhan pulang dan kembali sebelum siang."

"Memangnya kau tidak lelah? _"_

Semenjak kehamilan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun langsung mengambil alih tiga profesi.

 _Pertama menjadi seorang dokter_

 _Kedua menjadi penjaga bayi Kyungsoo_

 _Dan ketiga?_

 _Ah tentu saja dia menjadi Nanny dari bayi mungil –sok- Manly, Xi Luhan._

Jika mereka mendapat jadwal berbeda, maka Baekhyun akan mengantar si _shift pagi_ ke rumah sakit, mengantar pulang si _shift malam,_ lalu kembali lagi pada sore. Selalu seperti itu selama tiga bulan terakhir.

Membuat Baekhyun dan Luhan, - _Luhan terutama-_ menjadi sangat manja dan terkadang terus merengek agar ditemani selama namanya terdaftar di _shift malam._

"Selama kalian baik, aku adalah yang paling sehat tanpa rasa lelah sedikitpun!"

" _aigoo…Baekie_ benar-benar kesayanganku."

Kyungsoo melompat, dia segera merangkul sahabat kecilnya untuk sedikit bermanja di pundak kecil kesayangannya. Mereka bahkan tertawa untuk beberapa saat sebelum suara perawat senior, _favorit mereka,_ terdengar menyapa.

"Selamat pagi manis-manisku!"

" _tsk!"_

"Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah menggerutu dokter Byun?"

"Kau selalu menyapa kekasih kami _selamat pagi tampanku._ Lalu kenapa padaku, Luhan dan Kyungsoo selalu _selamat pagi manisku."_

Yang diprotes tertegun.

Demi Tuhan, jika ini tidak dihitung jam kerjanya dia bersumpah akan mencubit dan menarik gemas pipi dokter sekaligus pria "cantik" di depannya. Dia kemudian berdeham kecil untuk menjawab – _sangat-_ jujur pada dua pria cantik _nan_ manis di depannya.

"Karena jika tampan aku menambah dosaku di pagi hari."

" _wae?"_

Perawat yang malam tadi mendapat _shift_ bersama Luhan terkikik, dia berjalan mendekati Baekhyun sebelum berjinjit dan berbisik sangat menggoda " _Karena itu bohong."_

" _Ayolah! Sini biar aku buktikan kalau aku pria sejati!"_

" _o-..ow…No Baek-…No!"_

Kyungsoo bahkan harus memeluk Baekhyun agar tidak mengusak gemas perawat senior di Seoul Hospital, dia memberikan tanda agar perawat Lee berhenti menggoda Baekhyun dengan mengganti topik dan bertanya

"Dimana dokter Xi? Kenapa aku belum-…."

"AH! ITU DIA!"

Buru-buru Kyungsoo menoleh, sedikit terkejut karena sang perawat berteriak namun tidak menemukan sosok Luhannya dimanapun "Dimana?"

"Aku bukan menunjuk keberadaan dokter Xi."

"Lalu kenapa kau mengatakan _ITU DIA!"_

"Maksudku bukan merujuk pada keberadaan dokter Xi!"

" _Baiklah….baiklah…_ Lalu apa maksudmu perawat Lee?"

Refleks, Baekhyun melihat arlojinya.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

Keduanya terdiam, saling bertatapan

 _Sebelum_

" _MWO?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Baek kita harus cepat! Kita-….INI GAWAT! BAGAIMANA JIKA MAD MAN TAHU? LUHAN AKAN BERADA DALAM MASALAH!"

 _Tap…Tap_

 _Tap…Tap_

Keduanya kini berlari seperti _"orang setengah waras"_ menuju ruang istirahat mereka. Menyesal membiarkan Luhan mengambil _shift_ malam jika hanya akan membuat mereka dihukum dan terus menjadi tim _"gawat darurat"_ di sisa bakti mereka saat ini

"Aku tidak percaya ini! Aku kira kebiasaan buruknya sudah hilang— _ah maaf, permisi!"_

Dan sama seperti orang panik pada umumnya, maka Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo juga melakukan hal yang sama, mereka cenderung menabrak semua yang berpapasan dengan mereka untuk meminta maaf dan kemudian kembali panik.

"Soo biar aku yang berlari! Kau tenanglah— _ada baby!"_

" _baby?_ Kau benar— _argh!_ Tapi bayi besar kita lebih penting!"

Kyungsoo menolak untuk tenang, pikirannya benar-benar tertuju pada Luhan.

Dia takut mereka terlambat membangunkan si _"putri tidur"_ berharap tidak ada siapapun yang datang dan hanya membiarkan bayi besarnya tidur dengan tenang.

 _Dengan tenang-….._ Setidaknya sampai dia dan Baekhyun sampai di depan pintu istirahat mereka

 _Cklek…_

" _ohtidak…."_

 _Zzzz…zzzz_

" _Ini buruk…"_

 _Zzz…zzz_

Harus BaekSoo akui bahwa Luhan – _dengan segala kondisinya-_ bahkan saat dia tidur sekalipun terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Lihat saja bagaimana posisinya saat ini,

Kakinya mengangkang lebar

Mulutnya terbuka lebar dengan suara dengkuran yang maha dahsyat

Bajunya terangkat menampilkan pusar milik si pria mungil

Hingga igauan tentang " _Sehun…zzzz…sayangku…"_ terus diucapkan pria yang AKAN BERUSIA DUA PULUH TUJUH TAHUN TAPI BERKELAKUAN SEPERTI BAYI LIMA TAHUN! – _itu jeritan isi kepala Kyungsoo-_

Membuat pria cantik yang akan segera menyandang status " _ibu"_ kurang dari enam bulan lagi itu menggeram kesal, Kyungsoo bahkan mengepal tangannya erat untuk berteriak

"XI LUHAN GEMPA BUMI"

" _yangbenarsajaSOO!"_

Jika tidak ingat situasi, mungkin Baekhyun akan tertawa.

Tapi nyatanya Kyungsoo benar-benar berteriak "Gempa Bumi" lalu direspon Luhan dengan satu gerakan cepat – _tanda dia terkejut-_ untuk terjatuh dari tempat tidur dan

 _BRAK!_

Bokongnya sukses menyentuh lantai. " _ouch! Ssshh—sakit."_ Beruntung kepalanya tidak terbentur lantai, namun sukses membuat dua matanya terbuka dan terlihat sangat kesal.

" _y-YAK!"_

Yang paling cantik diantara mereka bertiga terjengkang, dia begitu terkejut bukan karena _GEMPA BUMI!_ Melainkan karena nada sembilan oktaf milik si pria bermata besar yang jelas adalah "KYUNGSOO!"

" _Wae? Kenapa berteriak? Mau memukulku? Mau memukul adik bayi!"_

Jika tidak ada kalimat _adik bayi,_ dua penguin-rusa itu jelas akan berkelahi – _seperti biasa selama enam tahun-_ tapi karena ada si "adik bayi" yang selalu dijadikan tameng oleh Kyungsoo, maka yang terlihat sangat kekanakan hanya bisa merengek sesekali menghentak kesal kakinya "AKU KESAAAL!"

"SINI PUKUL AKU! DASAR RUSA BETINA!"

"AKU JANTAN PENGUIN _GIRLY!"_

"AKU MANLY! JAGA BICARAMU DASAR MANJA!"

" _ish!_ Kupukul kau!"

Gerakan Luhan sudah ingin memukul Kyungsoo, tapi saat perut buncit sialan yang merupakan benih sahabatnyaterlihat maka tangan Luhan terkepal untuk meminta tolong pada temannya yang lain.

" _huwaaaa Bee!"_

"Sudah…Sudah. Oke? Sudah! Soo, Luhan masih terkejut!"

"Biarkan saja! Aku berniat membuatnya _heart attack."_

"Tega sekali— _hkss…"_

"Berhenti menangis! _GIRLY!"_

"DO KYUNGSOO!"

" _Astaga! Y-YAK!"_

Tidak lucu lagi jika Baekhyun mulai kesal, jadi ketika dia sudah berteriak – _tanda pertengkaran harus dihentikan-_ maka dalam sekejap duel antara penguin-rusa pun terhenti dengan damai.

"Jangan bertengkar lagi! Mengerti?"

"…. / …."

"Soo?"

"Apa?"

"Jangan bertengkar lagi."

Kyungsoo mendelik sejenak sebelum mengangguk pasrah "Iya."

"Lu?"

" _huh?"_

"Minta maaf pada Kyungsoo."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau terus mengatakan _kupukul kau_ pada Kyungsoo. Apa kau tidak ingat ada adik bayi dialam sana? Bagaimana jika dia membencimu?"

" _andwae…"_

Buru-buru Luhan memeluk Kyungsoo. Mendekapnya sangat erat walau si pemilik tubuh terus menggodanya dengan mengelak untuk dipeluk "Lepas! Anakku tidak punya Samchoon selain Baekie!"

" _huwaaa…SOO MAAFKAN AKU!"_

"Tidak mau!"

"AKU AKAN BUNUH DIRI!"

"Tidak percaya!"

"AKU SERIUS— _hks…"_

Saat tatapan Baekhyun memperingatkan, maka rasanya sayang harus berhenti menggoda Luhan, tapi ketika tangisan Luhan benar-benar membuat basah tengkuknya maka yang dilakukan Kyungsoo hanya tertawa lalu mendekap erat bayi besarnya.

" _ha ha ha…._ Baiklah…baiklah. Kau tidak perlu bunuh diri, adik bayi sudah menerima pamannya yang lain."

Luhan berbinar, dia melepas pelukan Kyungsoo lalu beralih pada perut buncit kekasih sahabatnya "Begitu baru benar. Adik bayi pintar!" katanya menyombongkan diri lalu menghapus cepat air mata " _akting"_ nya.

" _ish!_ Siluman ular!"

"Luhan jangan tidur lagi!"

"Lima menit lagi Baek."

Mengabaikan peringatan dua temannya, Luhan kembali memejamkan mata. Berniat untuk melanjutkan mimpi indahnya sebelum ucapan Baekhyun sedikit membuatnya bingung.

"Lima menit lagi? Memangnya belum puas memanggil nama Sehun semalaman?"

"Sehun?"

"Ya! bahkan saat kami masuk kau terus memanggil _Sehun…sayangku."_

" _Sehun…"_

Rasanya ada yang berbeda malam tadi.

 _Bukan mimpi-….Luhan sangat yakin._

Dengan mata terpejam dia mencoba mengingat apa yang telah dia lewatkan,

 _Apa mungkin mimpi indah?_

Dia sempat bertanya-tanya.

Namun ketika dia membasahi bibir, rasanya lembab dan sedikit _…..bengkak_

Buru-buru Luhan membuka mata untuk berteriak – _sangat heboh-_

"SEHUN!"

" _mulai lagi / ayolah Lu! Ini masih pagi."_

" _tidaktidak—_ Sehun benar-benar datang. Dia sudah pulang. Dia-….Malam tadi dia tidur denganku. _Sehun! SEHUNNA!_ "

"Luhan…."

"Aku serius Baek."

"Aku juga serius akan mencarikanmu pria lain."

"Sehun sudah pulang! Sebentar aku akan menghubunginya!"

"Penyakitmu semakin parah Lu."

"Aku tidak sakit!"

"Jelas kau sakit! Sudahlah! Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada pria seksi dan tampan yang akan menggantikan Sehun di-….."

"Menggantikan siapa? Aku? _Yang benar saja Baek!"_

" _omo!"_

Kyungsoo lebih dulu menoleh, _dia terkejut_

Merasa terlalu _familiar_ dengan suara berat _khas_ milik sahabatnya, mata Baekhyun membulat hebat. Dia pun perlahan menoleh untuk mendapati pria _brengseknya_ yang kini tumbuh menjadi semakin _brengsek._

" _tidak mungkin."_

"Sayangnya ini mungkin, _manis."_ Katanya menyapa Baekhyun, lalu buru-buru mencari mata kekasihnya untuk mengatakan "Kau lebih manis."

Luhan tetap menjadi prioritasnya, dan setelah memastikan sang kekasih tertawa maka tugasnya kini adalah menyapa dua pria cantik yang lebih dulu menemani hidupnya.

" _Hey Soo…Hey Bee…"_

Nyatanya rasa terimakasih terbesar Sehun harus diberikan pada dua sahabatnya. Karena tanpa bantuan dari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mungkin Luhan akan kelelahan dan paling buruk menyerah.

Tapi terimakasih karena Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mau membantu kisah cintanya.

Terimakasih karena mereka sudah menjaga Luhan untuknya.

Sudah menemani Luhan untuknya,

Dan yang tak akan pernah Sehun lupakan adalah saat dua sahabatnya membuang mimpi mereka hanya untuk menemani Luhan menjalani profesi sulitnya sebagai seorang dokter.

 _Sungguh….._

 _Sehun sangat berterimakasih._

Dia sangat bersyukur karena Tuhan memberikan dua sahabat sekaligus saudara tak sedarah untuknya.

Terimakasih karena Tuhan terus membuat kedua sahabatnya sehat dan yang paling membahagiakan, dua sahabatnya juga memiliki belahan hati mereka yang sama kuat mencintai mereka sama seperti dirinya mencintai Luhan.

"Tidak ingin memelukku?"

Sehun sudah merentangkan tangannya, _ingin dipeluk dua malaikatnya._

Dan saat suaranya parau, terdengar berat karena rindu. Maka Kyungsoo adalah yang pertama merespon dan datang ke pelukan Sehun

" _SEHUN!"_

"Hay baby Soo…"

Sehun mendekap erat pria yang selalu berperan sebagai _eomma_ untuknya. Mencium sayang pucuk kepala Kyungsoo sebagai ucapan terimakasih juga ucapan selamat karena kurang dari enam bulan lagi, Kyungsoo akan benar-benar menjadi ibu sesuai dengan peran mereka sewaktu kecil "Atau aku harus memanggilmu Mommy Soo?"

" _Ck!_ Kau tahu?"

Sehun melepas pelukannya, sedikit tertawa untuk mengatakan "Tentang kalian bertiga, _aku tahu semuanya._ Selamat untukmu Soo, pastikan si hitam menikahimu."

"Kai…" Kyungsoo berusaha membela namun suara lain lebih dulu terdengar dan mengatakan

"Kai tidak hitam ya."

Balasan kesal terdengar dari pria cantik yang masih berdiri di dekat tempat tidur, dengan tangan dilipat di dada dia memprotes panggilan Sehun yang mengatakan pria tertampannya itu " _hitam"_ benar sih, tapi jika Sehun yang mengatakan rasanya terdengar mengejek, _dan Luhan tidak suka._

"Kenapa kau yang protes?" _kekasihnya kini kesal, Luhan pun salah tingkah._ "Itu karena-….Ya karena Kai tetap Kai milikku!"

"Milikmu? / bagaimana bisa?"

Dan saat Sehun serta Kyungsoo melempar rasa protes, maka Luhan menghela dalam nafasnya untuk memperbaiki _statement_ mengenai siapa Kai pada dua pria _posesif_ di depannya "Begini ya tuan tampan dan tuan cantik. Mau bagaimanapun, jauh sebelum aku bertemu dengan kalian, _denganmu_ juga tuan tampan!" katanya mendelik Sehun lalu kembali berbicara "Kai adalah temanku, _priaku,_ dia dan Chanyeol segalanya untukku. Jadi singkat kata, aku tidak suka dua sahabatku diejek."

"Mengerti?"

Tak ada yang benar-benar mendengarkan Luhan, karena disaat dia menjelaskan panjang lebar maka hanya ada satu kalimat panjang yang menjadi jawaban sang kekasih "Kau harus berhenti membela pria lain didepanku, _menjengkelkan."_

" _ck! Berlebihan!"_

"Kau bilang apa?"

" _huh? Ah-…._ Aku bilang iya sayang. Aku akan berhenti membela pria di depanmu, _di belakangmu si tetap."_ Katanya kembali berbisik di akhir kalimat namun tetap tersenyum agar Sehun tidak mendengar.

" _bagus!_ Baek?"

"Apa?"

"Kau hanya akan diam disana?"

"Aku? _Entahlah-…._ Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya,… _brengsek_ aku akan menangis!"

Dan benar saja, pria paling cerewet diantara mereka kini tertunduk, dia menangis – _entah karena apa-_ membuat suasana kembali menjadi sedikit haru mengingat daripada Kyungsoo, Baekhyunlah yang paling dekat dengan Sehun "Baek…"

Jari telunjuknya terangkat, _tanda dia meminta waktu sebentar,_ dan saat hatinya mulai bisa dikendalikan, _Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya._ Dia tersenyum cukup lama, menghapus air matanya untuk berjalan mendekati Sehun.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Aku hampir membiarkan Luhan mencari pria lain."

"Banyak yang terjadi. _Maaf."_

Lirihnya Sehun membuat Baekhyun sedikit khawatir, dia juga bisa menangkap nada penyesalan Sehun yang hanya mengartikan bahwa sebenarnya dia ingin kembali namun tidak bisa "Kau berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku, pada kami."

" _araseo…."_

Sehun menjawabnya tersenyum, kedua tangannya juga sudah terangkat sebelum pria mungilnya yang lain kini berada di dekapnnya, memeluknya begitu erat _seolah_ menyampaikan rasa rindu terdalamnya sebagai seorang sahabat "Aku hampir gila mengurus kekasihmu."

Baekhyun terisak haru di pelukan Sehun, dia benar-benar mengeluh namun terlihat sangat bahagia karena bisa menjaga hidup kedua Sehun, _Luhannya._

" _Mianhae….Gomawo_ Bee. Mulai sekarang aku yang akan menjaganya."

"Katakan padanya untuk tidak selalu menangis."

Sejenak Sehun melihat ke arah Luhan, bertanya-tanya sudah berapa banyak air mata yang dikeluarkan sang kekasih dengan senyum simpul yang menyatakan dia bangga karena Luhan bahkan bertahan untuk waktu yang sangat lama. " _aku mencintaimu."_ Bisiknya memberitahu Luhan untuk memastikan pada Baekhyun bahwa Luhan akan baik-baik saja mulai saat ini.

"Entah kapan dia menangis, tapi aku bisa memastikan bahwa hari dimana kau melihat Luhan menangis menjadi hari terakhir air matanya menetes karena merindukan aku."

"Sehun— _hkss—_ aku kira kau tidak akan pernah kembali. _Aarggh!"_

Dan saat tangan Baekhyun memukul punggung dan lengan Sehun, maka disaat yang sama pula Sehun tertawa, ditariknya pula tangan Kyungsoo untuk memeluk dua pria terbaiknya setelah Luhan dan Yunho "Aku pasti kembali, aku harus kembali, untuk Luhan, _untuk kalian."_

"Aku merindukanmu sialan!"

Dengan tubuhnya yang dua kali lebih besar dari Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, maka mudah untuk Sehun mendekap keduanya sekaligus. Dia pun bergantian menciumi surai teman kecilnya untuk membalas rasa rindu miliknya "Aku juga merindukan dua pria cantikku. Terimakasih untuk segalanya, _sungguh_ aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kebaikan kalian pada Luhan, _kepadaku._ Aku sangat menyayangi kalian. Aku menyayangimu Baek. Aku menyayangimu Soo."

" _hks…"_

Pada dasarnya Luhan bukanlah seseorang yang bisa menahan rasa haru. Terlebih jika keadannya benar-benar sangat mengharukan seperti saat ini.

Karena disaat tiga sahabat itu sedang melepas rindu, maka rasanya Luhan ditarik dan dipaksa ikut merasakan rindu, sesak bercampur kebahagiaan yang kini sedang mereka bagi tepat di depan kedua matanya.

 _Kekasihnya, kedua kekasih sahabatnya._

Mereka bertiga terlihat sangat merindukan satu sama lain, jadi rasanya tak mungkin kau tidak menangis bahkan untuk isakan kecil melihat kebahagiaan yang bukan hanya untuknya, tapi untuk dua penjaganya selama Sehun pergi _, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo._

" _Luhanmanlytidakbolehmenangis,tidakbolehcengeng!"_

Yang mengatakan dirinya Manly kini terduduk di tepi ranjang tempat tidur, wajahnya dia tundukkan dengan tangan yang mencengkram kuat pahanya. Dia membiarkan kekasih dan dua sahabatnya saling melepas rindu sementara dia menikmati rasa harunya seorang diri. " _harusnyatersenyumbukanmenangis,tidakbolehcengeng!—hkss!"_

Seberapa kuat mantra yang dia ucapkan, maka serapuh itu pula hatinya untuk tidak menangis. Karena daripada tersenyum, kedua tangan Luhan sudah dipenuhi tetesan air mata bahagianya.

Dia enggan menghapus air matanya, takut jika dia membuat gerakan berlebihan maka salah satu dari tiga pria kesayangannya akan melihat. Dan sebagai gantinya dia mencengkram kuat dua tangannya untuk merasakan tekstur tangan kasar yang tiba-tiba menggenggam lembut tangannya.

" _huh?"_

"Kenapa menangis?"

Detik berikutnya Luhan bisa melihat siapa yang menggenggam lembut tangannya,

Ya tidak perlu ditanya siapa yang melakukannya karena pastilah Sehun jawaban untuk semua sikap istimewa yang selalu diberikan untuknya sejak mereka kecil.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau berjongkok di depanku?"

Yang ditanya terkekeh, dia mengambil dua tangan kekasihnya lalu mengecupnya sangat lembut "Itu karena istriku menangis seorang diri disini."

" _hks~!"_

Salahkan Sehun jika suatu saat nanti Luhan benar-benar bergantung padanya.

Salahkan Sehun jika mulai detik ini rasa cintanya akan semakin bertambah seiring semua hal yang dilakukan Sehun untuknya, _hanya untuknya._

Yang paling Luhan sukai adalah perhatian Sehun, jadi ketika Sehun selalu mengutamakan dirinya diatas segalanya maka Luhan seolah dibuat menjadi satu-satunya pria yang berhak berbahagia dan berhak memiliki pria tampan di depannya.

"Lu, sayangku."

"Aku hanya terlalu bahagia melihat kalian kembali bertemu, aku membayangkan jika Kai dan Chanyeol yang meninggalkan aku. Aku pasti sangat merindukan mereka."

"Melebihi rindumu padaku?"

" _Sehuunn…"_

" _Araseo sayangku._ Aku hanya bercanda."

Dipeluknya tubuh si mungil dengan lembut. Detik berikutnya Luhan sudah beringsut manja di pelukan Sehun, memeluknya erat dan bersumpah untuk terus merasakan pelukan hangat prianya, _kekasihnya._

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun."

"Kau tidak sedang mengantuk kan?"

" _ish!"_

" _ha ha ha…_ Kenapa kau sangat menggemaskan bayiku."

"Kalau begitu bawa adik bayi pulang, _daddy."_

"Janganmenggodakudisini!"

" _wae? Baby want daddy."_

Tak tahan lagi, Sehun berniat menerkam Luhan.

Mungkin benar-benar menerkam jika pukulan kasar tidak dia rasakan di kepala dan punggungnya " _y-_ YAK!"

"KENAPA MEMUKUL SEHUN!"

"KARENA KALIAN TERLALU MESUM!"

"KENAPA KALAU KAMI MESUM?"

" _mulai lagi…._ Sudah berhenti! Sehun cepat bawa si cengeng ini pulang!"

"Aku tidak cengeng Baek!"

"Kalau begitu cepat kita lakukan oper jaga malam tadi, karena aku ingin bekerja pagi ini."

 _DEG!_

" _tolong aku-…..hyung!"_

Tiba-tiba Luhan teringat pasien terakhirnya sebelum kedatangan Sehun. Wajahnya juga terlihat pucat karena belum melakukan pemeriksaan setelah operasi kecil yang dilakukannya malam tadi.

" _oh tidak…"_

"Lu?"

"Sehun tunggu disini sebentar!"

Buru-buru dia mengambil _sneli_ yang tergantung di loker ganti, memakainya cepat sebelum berlari terburu-buru ke luar kamar istirahat "Luhan!"

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

"Selamat pagi dokter Xi."

"Pagi…"

Luhan membalas asal sapaan untuknya, dia terus berlari menuju ruang perawatan untuk mencari pasien seusia Jaehyun yang terlihat mengenal dirinya.

 _Sret…!_

Di bilik pertama, _kosong._

Dia kemudian berlari ke bilik kedua, _kosong._

"Perawat Shin!"

"Ya dokter Xi?"

"Pasien remaja yang malam tadi kita tangani. Dia berada dimana?"

" _ah-…_ Pasien anda sudah-…"

"Ada keributan apa disini?"

"Professor Yoon."

Saat perawat Shin menyapa suara di belakang punggungnya, maka kesialan seolah menyapa Luhan di pagi indah seperti miliknya saat ini. Karena jika didengar dari suara beratnya, pastilah Professor Yoon yang disapa adalah Mad Man yang kemarin malam baru " _membunuhnya'_ secara tidak langsung.

"Dokter Xi?"

Luhan tergelak, dia sedikit menelan air liurnya untuk perlahan berbalik dan menyapa pembimbingnya selama masa pengabdian di Seoul Hospital "Selamat pagi Professor Yoon."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku hanya mencari pasienku."

"Pasienmu? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Malam tadi seorang remaja tertusuk, tidak cukup dalam memang, tapi lukanya cukup serius."

"Lalu?"

"Aku melakukan operasi kecil bersama dua perawat, setelah pendarahannya terhenti aku menjahitnya dan meminta dia untuk beristirahat selama dua jam sebelum aku kembali memeriksa keadaannya."

"Lalu kau datang setelah dua jam?"

"….."

"Apa kau memeriksa pasien remaja tersebut?"

"….."

"JAWAB AKU!"

 _Tap!_

Refleks, tangan Sehun mengepal erat bersamaan dengan bentakan yang diberikan pada satu-satunya pria yang hatinya selalu dia jaga. Dia sangat tergoda untuk menghajar siapapun yang menyakiti kecintannya jika tangan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tidak mencengkram kedua lengannya.

" _lepas…"_

"Dia pembimbing kami Sehunna, _tenanglah."_

"Aku tidak peduli, bajingan itu membuat Luhanku ketakutan. _Lepas."_

"Sehun kumohon. Kau hanya akan membuat kami bertiga dalam kesulitan. Jangan buat perjuangan kami sia-sia hanya karena dia membentak Luhan, Demi Tuhan, malam tadi Luhan bahkan baru menantangnya, jadi Luhan akan baik-baik saja, _oke?"_

Sehun resah, disana, tepat di depan dua matanya, _Luhan sedang tertunduk ketakutan._

Entah mengapa dia sama sekali tak menjawab saat professor gila itu membentaknya. Membuat Sehun teramat geram namun berusaha menahan diri mengingat apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo adalah hal wajar karena pekerjaan mereka.

"Aku tidak datang memeriksanya Professor Yoon."

"Kenapa?"

Saat matanya tak sengaja bertemu dengan mata Sehun, Luhan cemas. Tak seharusnya dia membuat masalah tepat di depan kekasih posesifnya. Dia hanya takut Sehun kehilangan kendali diri jika professor pembibingnya terus membentak.

Membuatnya dengan sangat terpaksa mengangkat wajah, hanya untuk menunjukkan pada Sehun bahwa dia bisa mengatasi masalahnya seorang diri "Saya terlalu lelah dan tanpa sadar tertidur di ruang istirahat Professor Yoon."

"Tertidur?"

"Ya."

" _bagaimana bisa kau—_ INI SANGAT MEMALUKAN!"

Luhan berjengit saat teriakan lagi-lagi diteriakan oleh profesornya. Pria yang kerap disapa Doojoon itupun benar-benar terlihat sangat murka ditambah dengan tatapan Luhan yang terlampau berani saat menatap matanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyebut dirimu seorang dokter HAH?"

Luhan kembali tertunduk.

Karena seperti yang dikatakan sebelumnya, _Luhan memiliki hati yang begitu sensitif._

Jadi ketika seseorang membentaknya dan mempertanyakan kemampuannya, _dia akan selalu merasa sakit di hatinya._ Jika itu orang terdekatnya, dia akan membalas teriakan. Tapi karena pria didepannya adalah pria asing maka dia hanya bisa merespon dalam diam.

"Baiknya kau segera melepas _sneli_ dan menggantinya dengan baju pesta. Kau terlihat cocok tanpa jas putih kehormatan para dokter. Kau adalah contoh paling buruk dari semua dokter yang pernah berada dibawah bimbinganku! Kau-…."

 _Sret…!_

Kini Doojoon tak lagi berhadapan dengan Luhan.

Wajah Luhan yang tertunduk digantikan dengan punggung kecil yang terlihat menyedihkan.

Dan saat dirinya mempelajari situasi maka sorotan mematikan tengah diterimanya oleh pria asing yang kini memeluk Luhan sangat erat "Bagaimana bisa kau menyebut dirimu pembimbing?"

Suaranya terdengar sangat berat – _tanda sangat marah-_ dan saat Luhan terus bergerak minta dilepaskan maka satu tangan kanannya dengan mudah menahan punggung mungil Luhan untuk diam dan hanya membiarkan dia melakukan tugas pertamanya sebagai "pelindung" sang kekasih.

"Siapa kau?"

Dengan marah Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan, menahan seluruh pukulan sang kekasih untuk menjawab tanpa ragu "Aku suami dari dokter yang baru saja kau hina."

" _Mwo?"_

" _Sehuncukupsayang~"_

Doojoon memicingkan matanya, dia juga mempelajar interaksi kedua pria di depannya hingga satu kesimpulan bisa ditarik bahwa Luhan memang memiliki hubungan _spesial_ dengan pria yang sedang memeluknya dan menatap marah padanya.

Sementara kekasih dan Professornya saling menatap tajam, maka Luhan sedang berusaha melepas pelukan kekasihnya. Dia terus meronta hingga Sehun berbaik hati melepas cengkraman di pundak pria mungilnya "Apa yang kau lakukan?" katanya memarahi Sehun untuk segera berbalik dan membungkuk, mewakili permintaan maaf Sehun pada pembimbingnya "Maafkan saya Professor Yoon. Saya akan menerima apapun sanksi dari anda."

"….."

"Professor!"

Luhan panik, tak ada jawaban keji lagi dari sang professor, yang ada hanya punggung dingin yang kin berjalan menjauh dan meninggalkan dirinya dan seluruh kekacauan di ruang perawatan "Prof-…"

"Pikirmu kau mau kemana?"

Niatnya untuk mengejar sang professor nampaknya pupus melihat bagaimana tatapan Sehun dipenuhi kemarahan saat ini. Dia ingin menjelaskan, mencoba membuat Sehun mengerti namun rasanya tidak mungkin mengingat Sehun benar-benar marah saat ini.

"Sayang—aku harus….."

"CUKUP! AKU TIDAK TAHAN MELIHATMU DIPERMALUKAN! KITA PERGI!"

" _Sehun!—_ Sehun tunggu sebentar, aku harus-…."

Langkah sang professor terhenti bersamaan dengan suara Luhan yang menjauh, dan saat dia mencoba menoleh maka tak adalagi sosok yang begitu ia rindukan yang kini telah dibawa pergi oleh bajingan sialan yang menyebut dirinya "suami" Luhan.

Dia pun menggeram sangat murka, diambilnya ponsel disaku untuk menghubungi kontak bernama _Taeyong_ yang berada di urutan nomor satu _speed dial_ miliknya.

"Hyung?"

"Temui aku malam nanti di tempat biasa."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _BLAM!_

"Sehunna.."

Seberapa banyak Luhan mencoba membujuk kekasihnya, maka sebanyak itu pula rasa kesal semakin terlihat di wajah terlewat _stoic_ namun sangat tampan milik kekasihnya.

Karena sepanjang perjalanan ke _basement,_ Luhan mencoba menenangkan Sehunnya, maka hanya gerakan tak sabar diikuti geraman kecil yang menemani mereka sampai keduanya berada di dalam mobil hingga saat ini.

"Apa kau tak bisa melawannya?"

" _huh?"_

"Kenapa kau hanya diam saat orang asing membentakmu?"

"Sayang, dia pembimbing untuk pendidikan _residenku_ disini. Jadi rasanya wajar jika dia marah saat aku melakukan kesalahan."

"Wajar kau bilang?" katanya sarkas, namun tetap memakaikan _seatbelt_ kekasihnya "Dia membentakmu di depan orang banyak."

"Aku sudah terbiasa."

"Kenapa kau harus terbiasa?"

"Karena mereka berhak membentakku."

" _apa yang kau-…SIAL!"_

 _BLAM….!_

Merasa gagal menjaga satu-satunya pria yang dia cintai, _Sehun geram._ Buru-buru dia keluar dari mobil dan mulai menggila memukul dan menendang seluruh bagian mobilnya _"SIAL SIAL SIAL!_ BAGAIAMANA BISA DIA MEMBENTAKMU DI DEPAN UMUM— _BAGAIMANA BISA DIA…."_

"Sehun!"

 _BLAM!_

Luhan juga melepas _seatbeltnya._ Berlari memutari mobil untuk berdiri tepat di depan kekasihnya "Sayang."

"Dengarkan aku! Tidak ada satupun yang bisa mempermalukanmu di depan umum. Terlebih dia hanya orang asing di hidupmu. Kau dengar?"

" _Sehun."_

"JAWAB AKU!"

"Kau baru saja membentakku."

Sehun terkesiap, detik kemudian dia menatap mata lelah kekasihnya, keduanya bertatapan cukup lama sampai Luhan lebih dulu mendekat dan mendekap erat tubuh kekar kekasihnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun dan berharap setidaknya untuk sepuluh detik Sehun akan merasa lebih baik "Aku tidak peduli jika semua orang membentakku."

"Lu…."

"Tapi aku sedih jika kau yang membentakku."

"…"

"Selain kau, semua orang sudah membentakku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ayahku, ayahmu, mereka berdua adalah yang paling sering membentakku."

Sehun tertegun, hatinya seketika sakit menyadari bahwa daripada dibentak pembimbingnya, Luhan terdengar lebih sedih ketika membicarakan kedua ayah mereka "Lu…."

"Aku sudah terbiasa dengan mereka yang membentakku, tapi aku tidak akan pernah biasa jika itu dirimu."

Jika ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk mengembalikan waktu, maka Sehun akan melakukan apapun agar bisa memutar sepuluh menit sialan yang ia gunakan untuk membentak kekasihnya. Dia akan menggunakan waktu itu hanya untuk memeluk si mungil tanpa harus membuatnya terdengar sangat sedih,

"Mereka boleh meninggalkan aku, tapi aku akan mati jika kau yang pergi meninggalkan aku."

" _mianhae…._ aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi sayang. Maafkan aku."

Sehun menangkup wajah mungil kekasihnya, menatapnya sangat menyesal untuk mengecupi seluruh wajah Luhan "Aku janji tidak akan pernah membentakmu lagi."

Luhan mengangguk. Dia memejamkan matanya saat Sehun menciumi seluruh wajahnya "Aku tahu."

" _rrhh_ Lu…Jika bisa aku hanya ingin menyimpan dirimu seorang diri untukku, aku tidak akan berbagi dirimu dengan siapapun sayang."

Luhan tertawa, dia juga kembali memeluk Sehun lalu bersandar nyaman di dada kekasihnya "Aku juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama."

"Lalu haruskah aku membawamu pergi ke tempat yang hanya bisa dihuni dua orang?"

Tertarik dengan tawaran sang kekasih, Luhan tersenyum. Dia pun mengangguk cepat untuk mengatakan "Hanya kita dan anak-anak kita. Terdengar sempurna kan?"

Kali ini Sehun yang tersenyum. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan membayangkan suatu tempat dimana hanya ada dirinya dan Luhan. Dia bahkan tidak berfikir tentang anak mereka, karena demi Tuhan, jikalaupun Tuhan memberikan anak kepada mereka, rasanya Sehun hanya akan fokus pada Luhan, bukan pada anak-anak mereka.

"Tapi aku lebih suka jika hanya berdua denganmu."

" _ish!_ Harus ada seseorang yang memanggilmu ayah."

"Kau memanggilku _daddy_ di tempat tidur."

Tubuh Luhan meremang saat Sehun mengatakan _daddy_ dengan nada seduktifnya. Membuat secara otomatis dia melepas pelukan namun ditahan oleh lengan kekar Sehun " _daddy_ miss you." Katanya mengigit cuping telinga Luhan dengan tangan yang sesekali meremat rindu bokong kekasihnya.

"Kau merindukan aku?"

Sehun kemudian melepas pelukannya. Mengusap lembut wajah cantik sang kekasih seraya menatap rindu bibir yang dulu sering mendesahkan namanya "Lu?"

" _Iya..."_

"Iya apa?"

Luhan memainkan jemarinya di dada Sehun, entah mengapa dia merasa sangat bersemangat. Dan ketika Sehun mulai terus menggodanya maka pasrah adalah satu-satunya hal yang akan dia lakukan saat ini " _baby miss daddy."_

Luhan memejamkan matanya saat tubuh Sehun kian merunduk mendekati wajahnya, bersiap untuk menerima ciuman sang kekasih namun sial-...Sehun hanya menggodanya. Karena daripada mencium bibirnya, Sehun hanya berbisik "Kita pulang, aku sangat lapar." Katanya tertawa gemas lalu membuka pintu mobil untuk Luhan "Cepat masuk sayang."

" _astaga..._ Kau benar-benar...!"

" _ha ha ha..._ Kau sangat menggemaskan jika merona seperti itu."

"Diam!"

Buru-buru Luhan menyelak masuk, menolak untuk dibantu Sehun dan

 _BLAM...!_

Dia sengaja menutup kencang pintu mobil lalu melipat tangan di atas dadanya " _ish!_ Aku tak percaya ini. _Memalukan sekali—_ AYO CEPAT PERGI, AKU LAPAR!"

 _BLAM...!_

Tak lama Sehun menyusul masuk ke dalam mobil, masih tertawa, dia memakaiakan _seatbelt_ pada Luhan "Jangan marah, aku akan menciummu nanti."

" _terserahmu saja."_

" _aigoo..._ Istriku menggemaskan sekali!"

"Aku bukan istrimu."

"Kau istriku."

"Aku bukan!"

"Luhan..."

"..."

"Lu, jika kau hanya diam aku akan-..."

"Baiklah! Aku istrimu! Puas?"

Lagi, Sehun mengusak surai Luhan. Mencium gemas kening kekasihnya lalu tertawa sangat bahagia "Tentu saja puas."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Blam...!_

Tak lama keduanya berhenti di sebuah gedung mewah di sekitar Myeongdong, membuat Luhan mengerutkan keningnya sementara Sehun kembali membukakan pintu mobil untuknya "Ayo keluar, kita sudah sampai."

"Kita dimana?"

"Keluar lebih dulu dan kau akan tahu kita dimana."

Luhan mengangguk, digenggamnya tangan Sehun sementara sang kekasih menyerahkan kunci mobil pada petugas _valet_ di tempatnya membawa Luhan saat ini "Kau tinggal disini?"

"..."

Sehun hanya diam sesekali tersenyum, yang dia lakukan hanya membawa Luhan ke tempat tujuannya tanpa mengatakan satu kalimat apapun dari bibirnya.

 _Ting...!_

Tak jauh dari _lift,_ Sehun membawa Luhan menyusuri lorong megah yang bernomorkan nomor unit. Dan tak perlu memakan waktu yang lama pula maka sampailah mereka di depan ruangan bernomor _1220_ yang sengaja Sehun beli dengan harga khusus.

"Kita sampai."

"Kau benar-benar tinggal disini?"

Pertanyaan Luhan seolah terjawab dengan senyum tampan sang kekasih. Dan ketika Sehun mengangguk maka bisa dipastikan apartement mewah ini memang milik kekasihnya. "Kita yang akan tinggal disini."

" _huh?"_

"Tekan _passwordnya."_

Matanya mengerjap bingung dan benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan yang diinginkan Sehun "Bagaimana aku tahu _passwordnya?"_

"Ulang tahunmu."

"Apa?"

" _Passwordnya_ ulang tahunmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Coba tekan."

Tiba-tiba Luhan bersemangat, dilepasnya genggaman sang kekasih lalu tak lama menekan angka _200490_ hingga terdengar bunyi

 _Klik!_

" _whoa daebak!"_

Kali ini tak perlu Sehun arahkan, dia masuk tanpa ragu. Mulut kecilnya kembali terbuka takjub jika tangan jahil kekasihnya tak mengganggu dengan membekap mulutnya "SEHUN!"

" _ha ha ha..."_

"Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku?"

"Hidupku hampa jika tidak mengganggumu sayang. Lalu bagaimana? Kau suka tempat tinggal kita?"

"Tentu saja— _tunggu!_ Apa kita benar-benar akan tinggal disini?"

" _yap!"_

Bibirnya tersenyum lebar, _tanda dia sangat bahagia._ Tapi menyadari kenyataan tidak akan semudah ucapan maka hanya diam yang kini menjadi respon si pria cantik "Kenapa tiba-tiba diam? Kau membuatku takut setiap kali terlalu diam?"

Luhan bergerak cemas, didekatinya pria yang adalah segalanya untuk Luhan sebelum bergumam lirih "Lalu bagaimana dengan ayahmu? Ayahku?"

Sehun tersenyum, dikecupnya kening Luhan untuk mendekap tubuh pria mungilnya. Mendekapnya erat seolah memberitahu Luhan bahwa mulai hari ini, _terhitung sejak kepulangannya,_ yang perlu Luhan lakukan hanya bahagia, _selebihnya,_ Sehun akan mengurus segala sesuatunya untuk Luhan, _untuk hubungan mereka._

"Jangan pikirkan apapun."

"Bagaiamana bisa aku tidak memikirkan apapun."

"Tentu saja bisa! Yang harus kau pikirkan adalah bagaimana cara menjadi istri yang baik."

"Sehun aku serius."

"Aku juga serius."

"Darimana kau serius jika sedari tadi yang ada di kepalamu hanya pernikahan?"

"Ya karena memang aku akan menikahimu."

" _huh?"_

"Segera,"

Merasa kalah dengan jawaban Sehun, Luhan dibuat berdebar. Pipinya sudah mulai merona diiringi suara degup jantung yang rasanya mengalahkan _sirine ambulance._ "Sehun apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Sekarang biar aku tanya satu hal padamu."

"Apa?"

Saat tatapan tajam Sehun terlihat benar-benar serius, maka Luhan memiliki tebakan bahwa apapun yang akan ditanyakan Sehun adalah semua yang berkaitan dengan keluarga mereka, sungguh dia tidak siap menjawab tapi ketika Sehun bertanya

"Apa kau mau menikah denganku?"

Maka disaat yang sama pula kaki Luhan melemas, Sehun bahkan harus membantunya berdiri dengan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan "Aku bertanya padamu." Katanya terus mendesak Luhan dan memastikan bahwa Luhan mendengar apa yang sedang dia tanyakan "Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"… _.."_

" _Luhan?"_

" _Y-ya…"_

Lidah Luhan kelu saat ini, dia ingin berteriak dan menjawab YA! tapi semuanya tertahan di kerongkongan. Salahkan Sehun karena bibirnya kelu, semua salah Sehun. Jelas saja itu salah Sehun. Bagaimana bisa dia bertanya hal yang begitu sakral seperti bertanya _apa kau mau kencang denganku?_ Membuat rasanya Luhan ingin berteriak kesal dan memberitahu kekasihnya untuk melamar dengan cara yang lebih baik.

"Ya?"

Luhan mengambil banyak nafasnya, setelah dirasa cukup dia mulai berdiri diatas dua kakinya. Menatap pria tampan yang begitu sangat tampan untuk memberi tatapan _bisa kau berhenti membuatku lemas_ namun tetap menjawab "Ya, aku akan menikah denganmu."

"Aku yakin kau akan menjawab Ya."

" _tsk!_ Lalu kenapa bertanya?"

"Bukan bertanya, hanya memastikan."

"Terserahmu saja!"

Luhan kesal, dia ingin beranjak pergi namun Sehun menahan lengan tangannya "Apa lagi? Mau membuatku gila karena berdebar? Atau membuatku malu karena sedari tadi kau seperti ingin menyentuhku tapi tak kunjung kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan terus membuatmu berdebar dan akan terus menyentuhmu."

"Tapi kau tak kunjung menyentuhku!"

Sebenarnya mudah menebak alasan kenapa Luhan begitu kesal, karena sedari tadi yang dia bahas _tidak menyentuhnya_ maka bisa dipastikan Luhan kesal karena selain melumat bibirnya, _Sehun_ memang belum menyentuhnya dari awal pertemuan mereka malam tadi.

"Kau kesal?"

"YA!"

"Karena aku belum menyentuhmu?"

"TENTU— _umhh—_ Maksudku tidak! Tentu saja tidak!"

" _ppffftt!"_

"Sehun aku serius!"

" _ppfftt—hahaahaha!"_

" _ya…ya…tertawa saja sesukamu!"_

Luhan benar-benar tidak memiliki wajah saat ini, ditambah kekasihnya semakin meneybalkan maka lengkap sudah _bad mood_ yang dibuat Sehun di waktu yang masih menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi. "Harusnya aku pulang kerumah! Ya! Lebih baik aku pulang dan-…."

 _Mmphhh….._

Dalam sekejap bibir mungilnya sudah kembali dipenuhi bibir panas Sehun yang menggoda. Tak ada celah untuknya meronta mengingat gerakan bibir Sehun sangatlah _intens_ hingga membuat seluruh tubuhnya lemas dan tak bisa berkata sama sekali.

" _nghhhmmph…"_

Dan melupakan bagaimana lemas tubuhnya, maka Luhan lebih memilih merespon ciuman Sehun yang kali ini benar-benar terasa seperti… _Sehunnya._

"Pikirmu aku bisa menahan diri?"

" _akh…"_

Semakin Sehun tak sabar, maka semakin bergairah pula yang mereka rasakan. Bibirnya terus melumat – _agak-_ kasar bibir mungil Luhan agar terdengar desahan yang hanya bisa dia bayangkan selama enam tahun terakhir "Rasanya aku akan gila jika tidak segera menyentuh tubuhmu sayang."

" _bibirmu."_ Katanya mengecup kasar bibir Luhan untuk beralih pada leher putih menggoda milik kekasihnya " _lehermu."_

" _akh~"_

Sehun sengaja menggigit kencang leher Luhan sebelum dengan kasar menyusup masuk ke dalam kaos kerja Luhan dan menyentuh dua tonjolan kecil berwarna _pink_ yang sudah tegang di telapak tangannya " _nipplemu."_

" _Sehun!"_

Luhan berjengit ketika gigi Sehun menggigit gemas _nipple_ kiri dan kanannya bergantian karena sangat terlihat jelas dibalik kaos kerjanya. Membuatnya secara _refleks_ mencakar tengkuk Sehun karena rasanya begitu nikmat saat Sehun bersikap kasar pada bagian sensitif miliknya.

Sehun bergerak turun menciumi tubuh Luhan, semakin turun hingga dia sengaja berlutut dan membuka sebagian kaos kerja Luhan untuk menatap gemas pada pusat senstif yang dimilik sang kekasih "Pusarmu."

Lidah panjanganya kini menjulur menyodok pusar Luhan, membuat kali ini tangan Luhan menjambak kuat rambut kekasihnya sebelum terdengar suara

 _Sret…!_

Tubuh Luhan berjengit saat tangan nakal Sehun membuka paksa _zipper_ celananya. Tubuhnya seketika panas dingin dengan tangan yang menjambak rambut kekasih agar bibir sensualnya tidak melakukan apapun pada bagian paling _private_ miliknya _"Sehun jangan!"_

Dia mengatakan jangan— _tapi tubuhnya merespon berbeda._

Karena saat tangannya menjambak rambut Sehun, maka penis kecil Luhan mulai berdenyut di telapak tangan kasar Sehun " _wae?_ Sudah lama aku tak menyapa _little Lu."_

Tanpa tahu malu Sehun justru menurunkan sebatas lutut celana Luhan. Dia membuka paksa _boxer_ beserta celana dalam Luhan hingga hidungnya kini bersentuhan dengan _penis_ tegang kekasihnya "Little Lu sudah menyapaku. Bolehkah?"

Dia mendongak, mencari mata Luhan dengan tatapan yang dia buat _terlalu innocent._ Demi Tuhan Sehun sangat seksi saat menjilat bibirnya. Jadi ketika harusnya Luhan mengatakan _tidak_ maka tangannya mendorong tak sabar tengkuk Sehun untuk mengatakan "Lakukan."

Sehun menyeringai. Dia merasa memenangkan situasi – _seperti biasanya-_ karena saat Luhan sudah mulai memerintahkan untuk melakukan hal "nakal" pada tubuhnya, maka bisa dipastikan kemenangan Sehun sudah didepan mata, _dan dia tak sabar._

" _Hey Little Lu. Fuh~"_

Tubuh Luhan mengejang saat Sehun dengan sengaja meniup ujung penisnya, sang kekasih bahkan tanpa ragu menggenggam kasar penisnya namun tak kunjung memanjakan _little Lu_ yang sudah tak sabar untuk disantap.

"Sayang cepatlah, aku tak sabar ingin— _Aah~"_

Bersamaan dengan suara protes yang dia layangkan, maka disaat yang sama mulut panas Sehun sudah memenuhi – _hampir-_ seluruh penisnya.

Rasanya begitu hangat – _tidak-_ rasanya sangat panas karena terbakar gairah. Sesekali dia menghisap kencang, lalu detik berikutnya Sehun sengaja bermain hanya di ujungnya. Kekasihnya terus bernafas kencang di penisnya hingga tubuh Luhan dibuat menggelinjang karena nikmat.

" _aahkh~lagi—Sehunna lagi."_

Sehun mengangguk. Kali ini dia membuka lebih lebar mulutnya hingga nyaris seluruh junior Luhan berada di mulutnya. _Ya,_ kalau dia tidak mengingat kekasihnya akan protes jika dia memasukkan seluruh penis ke mulutnya maka Sehun tidak akan berbaik hati menyisakan sedikit junior Luhan untuk membuatnya senang. " _mmhh….Little Lu mulai bereaksi dengan kulumanku, Lu."_

"Kalau begitu lebih cepat, lebih dalam, lebih— _aaahnggmmphh…_ Sehun ini sangat nikmat."

Sudah lama dia tidak merasakan sensasi yang begitu membuat isi perutnya mabuk karena nikmat. Jadi ajar jika tangan Luhan kini ikut mendorong kepala Sehun agar bergerak maju mundur lebih cepat untuk merasakan hangatnya kuluman Sehun di bagian yang tak pernah terjamah lagi selama enam tahun " _Sayang aku lemas."_

Lemas disini mewakili ketidakmampuan Luhan untuk berdiri lebih lama lagi, _Sehun mengerti._ Dia pun berbaik hati melepas kuluman di penis Luhan untuk menggendong _bridal_ sang kekasih.

"Kau melepasnyaaa!" katanya protes dengan tangan yang memukul kencang dada Sehun.

Sehun terkekeh, lagi-lagi Luhan terlalu _frontal._ Jelas dia ingin mengatakan kesal karena kuluman di bagian _private_ nya tak sampai klimaks. Tapi jangan salahkan Sehun karena yang mengatakan lemas adalah Luhan dan dia hanya membantu mencarikan posisi agar Luhan merasa lebih nyaman.

 _BRAK…!_

Sehun meletakkan – _sedikit kasar-_ tubuh Luhan yang sudah setengah polos ke atas tempat tidur. Mengukung si mungil yang kini menekuk bibirnya untuk mengaknya berperang lidah.

 _Mmmphh…._

Luhan melupakan rasa kesalnya karena tak klimaks, dia pun lebih memilih mencium Sehun dan meladeni lidah yang baru saja memanjakan penisnya "Buka mulutmu."

Luhan menurut, dia membuka lebar mulutnya lalu tak lama lidah panjang Sehun menguasai gua mulutnya. Luhan bergerak ke kanan sisi mulutnya, lalu tak lama bergerak ke kiri, ke atas untuk menyapu gua mulutnya dan terakhir dia bergerak ke bawah sekaligus membelit lidah keduanya.

" _ngghmph!~"_

Luhan sedikit kejang, rasanya hisapan Sehun di lidahnya terlalu kuat, membuatnya merasakan sengatan-sengatan kecil yang terasa begitu nikmat untuknya " _sayangh—~"_

Luhan semakin melingkarkan lengannya di tengkuk Sehun. Memaksa ciuman itu terus berlanjut sampai lagi-lagi Sehun melepasnya " _wae?!"_

"Kebiasaanmu menggerutu saat bercinta belum juga hilang _hmm?"_

"Karena kau terus menggodaku!"

Sehun terkekeh lagi, dibalikannya tubuh Luhan ke samping sementara dia memposisikan tubuhnya tepat di belakang Luhan "Se- _Sehun!_ Apa kau akan memasukkan dari samping?"

" _ani!"_

"Lalu kenapa posisi kita seperti ini? Aku tidak suka dari samping, _sakit."_

Sehun menumpukan dagunya di pundak Luhan. Perlahan tangannya melepas satu persatu seragam khusus operasi milik kekasihnya sebelum membuangnya tak sabar dan menikmati tubuh sang kekasih yang kini polos di depan matanya "Kau masih sangat cantik sayang."

"Sehun kau bahkan belum membuka pakaianmu!"

"Aku akan membukanya nanti setelah membuatmu _klimaks."_

" _huh?"_

Sementara bibirnya menciumi pundak Luhan maka tangan Sehun meluncur bebas menjamah dan menyusuri tubuh Luhan. Terus menyusuri hingga telapak tangannya yang kasar dan besar sampai di penis Luhan yang masih mengeluarkan _precum_ tanda dia ingin _klimaks_ namun tertunda.

"Lihat bagaimana aku membuatmu klimaks."

Tanpa ragu Sehun mengenggam agak kasar penis Luhan. Mengusapnya sejenak lalu tak lama membuat gerakan mengocok seirama dengan deru nafas Luhan " _aaah—faster sayang, Sehunna~"_

Tubuh Luhan sudah bergerak maju mundur seiring dengan kocokan Sehun di penisnya.

 _Ini nikmat_

 _Terlalu nikmat_

Buru-buru tangan Luhan melingkar di tengkuk Sehun, matanya lapar mencari bibir Sehun. detik berikutnya dia mendorong kasar tengkuk Sehun lalu memaksa bibir mereka berciuman panas.

Sehun meladeni kebutuhan Luhan, dia mengimbangi ciuman panas mereka dengan kocokan yang semakin cepat dan nikmat yang sedang dia berikan. Sesekali dia menghisap kuat bibir bawah sang kekasih lalu memaksa Luhan untuk melihat tangannya yang sebentar lagi akan membawa nikmat untuknya.

"Lihatlah bagaimana penismu timbul tenggelam di telapak tanganku sayang."

" _rrhh—mmmhh—"_

Luhan tak lagi fokus, matanya memang memperhatikan bagaimana tangan besar Sehun memanjakan penisnya, dan saat tangan Sehun yang dipenuhi urat jantan sedang membuatnya menjemput nikmat maka tak perlu lama untuk Luhan benar-benar datang menjemput nikmat

"Sehun aku _datang—ah~aaah…"_

Dan benar saja, cairan putih kental miliknya membasahi seluruh telapak tangan Sehun. kocokan Sehun yang mulanya cepat kini perlahan melambat untuk membantu sang kekasih benar-benar puas karena _klimasknya._

"Puas?"

" _sa—haah—_ sangat." Katanya kelelahan.

Ini adalah _klimaks_ ternikmat yang Luhan rasakan lagi setelah enam tahun. Rasanya benar-benar luar biasa hingga tanpa sadar dia tak sabar untuk ke permainan selanjutnya "Sehun! Giliranmu…"

Mengabaikan rasa lelah karena klimaks pertamanya, Luhan kembali bersikap agresif. Dia sedikit mendorong tubuh Sehun lalu tak lama duduk di atas perut Sehun "Pelan-pelan sayang."

"Aku tak sabar, aku ingin melihat tubuhmu." Katanya melucuti kemeja Sehun lalu membuangnya asal.

Luhan takjub melihat bagaiamana otot tubuh Sehun sangat terbentuk, dada kekasihnya bahkan terdiri dari beberapa lapis lipatan yang membuatnya berkali-kali lebih seksi. "Sehun lihat! Milikku tegang lagi."

" _ck!_ Kau pasti berpikiran kotor!" katanya gemas namun tetap membantu mengusap lembut si penis mungil agar kembali bereaksi dan siap untuk permainan selanjutnya "Salahkan dirimu yang semakin seksi, rasanya jika sudah seperti ini aku bisa hamil tanpa kau sentuh."

" _mana mungkin!"_ decak Sehun mencibir namun diabaikan Luhan yang kini membuka _zipper_ celananya.

 _GLUP!_

Saat dia berhasil melucuti celana Sehun beserta boxer dan celana dalam, maka disaat yang sama pula Luhan menelan air liurnya. Dia begitu tak menyangka milik Sehun akan berbeda sangat jauh dari miliknya.

Awalnya dia tersinggung, tapi ketika membayangkan " _monster kecil"_ itu mengoyak habis lubangnya, maka rasanya Luhan tak akan sanggup menampung " _monster kecil"_ itu di dalam lubang kecilnya.

" _tidaktidak…."_

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau ingin melihat _little hunnie!"_

" _ITU BIG!"_

" _Apa?"_

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyebutnya _little_ sementara ukurannya saat membesar diatas rata-rata? Dia bukan _little tapi BIG—BIG MONSTER!"_

"Hey nanti dia sedih dikatakan monster."

Sehun bergumam bangga pada kejantanannya. Berusaha membawa tangan Luhan agar menyentuh _little Hunnie_ namun ditepis oleh kekasihnya. "Wae?"

"Aku takut, dia akan semakin besar jika aku menyentuhnya. Aku hanya ingin— _aku ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar._ Tunggu aku-….."

" _omo!"_

Posisinya Sehun kembali mengukung Luhan saat ini, dia bahkan menyeringai mengetahui isi kepala Luhan yang ingin menyudahi pagi panas mereka tanpa membuat monster kecilnya kembali tertidur "Kau sudah membangunkannya jadi kau harus menidurkannya sayang."

"Baiklah! Aku akan mengulumnya untukmu, aku akan membuatnya kembali— _ah."_

Tubuh kecilnya dipaksa lagi terlentang oleh Sehun, detik berikutnya tangan besar Sehun sudah memaksanya untuk mengakang lebar dengan jemari yang kini mulai mencari lubang yang akan segera dimasuki oleh si " _monster kecil"_

"Dia tidak ingin dikulum, dia ingin masuk ke sarangnya."

" _wow wow…_ Tahan sayang!"

Luhan merasakan penis Sehun sudah mendorong masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Rasanya Luhan butuh pemanasan setelah enam tahun tak bercinta. Jadi ketika Sehun mulai kembali pada kebiasaan tanpa pemanasan saat bercinta, maka Luhan dibuat panik dan begitu takut mengingat ukuran penis Sehun menjadi dua kali lebih besar, lebih berurat dan lebih menantang daripada enam tahun yang lalu.

"Apa lagi?"

"Aku butuh _foreplay._ Kau harus melakukan pemanasan lebih dulu."

"Kita bisa melakukannya lain kali, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin masuk kedalam sarang." Katanya dipenuhi nafsu dengan tangan yang semakin memaksa paha Luhan mengangkang lebar "Aku masuk." Katanya mulai mencari lubang Luhan dan tersenyum saat penisnya seperti ditarik magnet karena langsung menemukan sarangnya.

"Kau terasa sangat sempit Lu."

Dorongan pertama Sehun sempat meringis karena lubang Luhan benar-benar sempit. Tak menyerah, dia pun membasahi jari telunjuknya untuk membuka jalan bagi penisnya sementara jari telunjuknya berfungsi untuk melebarkan pintu masuk menuju sarang kecilnya.

" _nghh!"_

Baru sedikit Sehun mendorong, Luhan panik. Tubuhnya seperti akan robek jika Sehun memasukkannya sekaligus, dia pun menggeleng tanda tak setuju sebelum berteriak histeris karena takut, _tapi mau._

" _SEHUN!"_

"Apa?"

" _mmh…._ Pelan-pelan. Sudah enam tahun tak ada benda asing yang mengoyak lubangku, jadi bergeraklah perlahan."

Sehun mengangguk, dia mencium nafsu bibir Luhan untuk fokus pada usahanya menyatukan tubuh dengan sang kekasih "Aku akan memasukkan perlahan sayang. Tenanglah ini hanya akan sedikit sakit."

"Oke, _mmpphh…._ Aku merasakannya sayang, kepalanya sudah masuk, _astaga hangat sekali, ngghh…_ ya dorong perlahan. Dorong— _AARGH!"_

 _SLEB!_

Bersamaan dengan teriakan Luhan maka sempurna sudah penis Sehun berada di lubang Luhan.

Sensasi penuh, sakit dan begitu perih sangat Luhan rasakan sementara Sehun merasa penisnya dimakan sesuatu yang begitu kecil karena rasanya begitu hangat.

"AKU BILANG PERLAHAN IDIOT! INI SANGAT SAKIT!"

" _ssst…._ Apa kau tidak merasakannya? Kita sudah menyatu."

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI CEPAT KELUARKAN SEKARANG— _ah ah ah…."_

Rasanya percuma berteriak marah saat Sehun menggerakan kasar pinggulnya. Di awal sakit, tapi ketika tusukan Sehun terus pada temponya maka perlahan hanya terdengar suara desahan yang menandakan bahwa sepasang kekasih itu tengah memadu kekasih setelah tak melakukannya bertahun-tahun.

" _Sehun perlahan—aaah…ah…mmphhh..."_

Tubuhnya sudah bergerak naik-turun mengikuti irama sodokan Sehun. Dan merasa percuma memberitahu Sehun untuk bergerak perlahan, maka Luhan memutuskan untuk bergabung pada _euforia_ bercinta pagi hari yang begitu nikmat setelah waktu yang lama.

" _deep…deeper…nghmmhh—aaah, Sehunn…"_

Luhan bahkan sudah melingkarkan kakinya di pinggul Sehun, ikut bergerak berlawanan arah hingga ketika penis Sehun dan lubangnya bertemu akan terjadi gesekan yang sangat nikmat.

" _ah~"_

Sehun pun dibuat menyeringai karena keagresifan kekasihnya yang telah kembali, karena sejak dulu, sejak awal mereka mulai bercinta. Luhan cenderung berteriak di awal tapi akan agresif di pertengahan percintaan mereka.

Ya seperti saat ini contohnya.

Dia jelas mengumpat di awal karena Sehun mendorong paksa penisnya untuk masuk. _Dia berteriak dan mengumpat,_ Luhan juga meminta agar Sehun mengeluarkan penisnya.

 _Tapi apa yang terjadi sekarang?_

Alih-alih meminta dikeluarkan, Luhan menggantinya dengan desahan yang begitu Sehun rindukan disertai kalimat memohon seperti _deep, fast, there!_ Yang terus Luhan racaukan di sepanjang percintaan mereka.

"Apa aku harus – _mmphhh-_ menurunkan temponya Lu?"

"ANDWAE! Begini sangat nikmat, jangan – _ah~-_ jangan dipelankan."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya! _baby…mmphh-….deeper Sehun, faster—ah~"_

"Baiklah. Kita selesaikan ini dan kau bisa tidur _deer…ngmmph~."_

Setelahnya Sehun sengaja menurunkan tempo menjadi pelan, saat Luhan protes dia juga sengaja menyodok telak _prostat_ kekasihnya. Membuat tubuh Luhan terangkat dengan tangan yang terus mencakar punggung Sehun.

Keduanya masih terus berlomba dalam peluh, menikmati bunyi derit tempat tidur serta suara _khas_ kelamin mereka saat bertemu adalah hal yang begitu membangkitkan gairah.

" _there!"_

Tubuh Luhan kembali terangkat saat Sehun berhasil menghujam _sweet spotnya._ Rasanya terlalu nikmat hingga dia lampiaskan dengan cakaran. Dia bahkan terus berbisik " _lagi"_ di telinga kekasih yang akan dengan senang hati membuat nikmat pujaan hatinya.

 _SLEB!_

" _Sehunmmh!~"_

Satu tusukan terakhir berhasil membuat lubang Luhan berkedut, dinding rektumnya sudah menyempit menandakan bahwa dia akan segera menjemput nikmat. " _Sehundeep-…ah ah~"_

Tubuh Luhan bergerak saat tak beraturan, suara decit tempat tidur mereka juga terdengar sangat menggairahkan hingga akhirnya Luhan mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

Satu cakaran kuat di punggung Sehun mewakili seluruh kenikmatan yang kini datang menjemputnya " _Sehunakudatang—_ aaah~ _"_

Kedua mata itu terpejam nikmat.

Jika Luhan merasa puas maka Sehun sedang berusaha menjemput nikmatnya, dia bahkan tak berbaik hati membiarkan Luhan merasakan nikmat terlalu lama dan lebih memilih kembali bergerak, sensasi otot yang menjepit penisnya begitu nikmat hingga membuatnya sedikit brutal menghujam kekasihnya yang kini tersenyum pasrah.

"Di dalam atau di luar? _Mmph—Lu?"_

Kakinya yang lemas kembali dilingkarkan ke pinggul Sehun, dia ikut bergerak berlawanan arah untuk membantu Sehun yang akan segera mencapai klimaks. Sedikit mengecup bibir kekasihnya seraya berkata "Tentu saja di dalam."

Mendapat persetujuan, Sehun sangat bersemangat. Dia pun bergerak sangat liar hingga kecepatannya menurun, perlahan menurun, semakin menurun dan tak lama

" _LU—aahhh~."_

Mata Luhan ikut terpejam, rasanya benar-benar tak bisa diungkapkan saat lahar panas itu menyembur begitu deras di dalam tubuhmu. Namun alih-alih menolak, maka Luhan memastikan posisinya adalah posisi terbaik untuk bisa merasakan seluruh cairan kental yang begitu hangat milik kekasihnya.

"Kau luar biasa Sehunna."

Sehun tertawa, dia mengecup sayang bibir Luhan untuk mengambil posisi dan berbaring disamping sang kekasih "Aku rasa aku cukup kasar untuk percintaan pertama kita."

Luhan menggeleng, ditariknya selimut yang terjatuh untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka sebelum merangkan menuju pelukan kekasihnya "Itu bukan percintaan pertama, itu percintaan tak terhitung yang entah sudah berapa kali kita lakukan."

"Kau sedang menyindirku?"

" _yap!_ Kau sudah memperkosaku sejak kecil, jadi rasanya tidak terlalu buruk."

"Bagaimana bisa korban dari pemerkosaan mendesah nikmat dan terus meminta _deep, deeper Sehunna—aah."_

" _SEHUN!"_

" _ha ha ha…._ Merona lagi kan?"

" _ish!"_

"Baiklah aku salah, sekarang cepat tidur karena malam nanti kita akan menghadapi sesuatu."

"Menghadapi apa?"

Sehun melingkarkan erat lengan tangannya di pinggang Luhan, sedikit menghapus peluh sang kekasih sbelum berbisik sangat pelan "Kau akan tahu malam nanti."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Malam hari…._

 _._

 _._

"Kau bilang kita akan menghadapi sesuatu yang serius tapi kenapa justru pergi ke restaurant mahal? Dan kenapa aku harus memakai jas formal? Sebenarnya apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

Sederetan pertanyaan Luhan hanya dijawab senyum oleh sang kekasih. Karena daripada menjelaskan, Sehun lebih suka menunjukkan langsung, dan karena alasan itu pula dia hanya fokus melepas _seatbelt_ Luhan lalu berjalan memutar membukakan pintu untuk sang kekasih.

"Sehun kau mulai lagi! Kenapa hanya diam?"

 _BLAM!_

Luhan mendengus kesal, membiarkan Sehun membukakan pintu untuknya namun enggan untuk keluar dari mobil "Ayo masuk."

"Tidak mau! Kau terus bertingkah menyebalkan semenjak kembali."

"Baiklah" Sehun tersenyum gemas seraya menunduk agar bisa mengetahui apa yang Luhan inginkan "Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau tidak marah?"

"Jawab aku! Kenapa kita disini?"

"Karena didalam sana pertarungan kita akan dimulai."

" _huh?"_

"Kau akan tahu setelah masuk denganku. Ayo kita masuk."

Luhan sama sekali tak mengerti, ingin sekali dia kembali bertanya namun rasanya terlambat karena Sehun sudah membawanya masuk kedalam restaurant mewah tak jauh dari apartement baru Sehun.

 _Tring…_

"Selamat malam Tuan Oh, semua tamu anda sudah berkumpul. Biar saya antar ke tempat anda"

" _mmmh…_ Terimakasih."

"Tamu _?"_ Luhan bergumam bingung, dia sudah membuka mulut untuk bertanya pada Sehun, mencari tahu apa yang tidak dia ketahui sampai tak sengaja matanya menangkap raut berbeda dari kekasihnya.

" _Sehunna."_

Entah untuk alasan apa, kekasihnya terlihat tegang. Pandangan Sehun juga berubah menjadi dingin seolah ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya. "Sayang?"

Sementara dirinya bertanya, maka Sehun hanya terus membawa Luhan menyusuri lorong restaurant, melewati beberapa tempat yang sepertinya dipesan secara khsusus sampai akhirnya mereka berada di satu ruangan khusus bertulis " _Oh Sehun."_

"Disini tempat anda Tuan Oh. Silakan menikmati jamuan makan malam dari kami, saya permisi."

"Ya terimakasih."

Sepeninggal kepala pelayan _restaurant,_ Luhan merasa genggaman Sehun di tangannya semakin kuat. Dan entah mengapa Sehun tiba-tiba menatapnya berbeda, _terlihat sendu namun penuh keyakinan._

"Bertahanlah sebentar lagi." Katanya parau dan tak lama

 _Cklek…!_

Luhan ingin bertanya lagi,

Tapi saat Sehun membuka pintu ruangan yang dia pesan, _Luhan menoleh._

Awalnya Luhan diam, _terlalu bingung._

Tapi ketika matanya menangkap sosok yang sangat familiar untuknya, _dia merespon._ Jantungnya seketika berdetak hebat menyadari bahwa disana, tepat di depan kedua matanya terlihat beberapa orang yang begitu dia cintai

 _Harusnya dia bahagia._

Tapi ketika dua kepala keluarga dari dua keluarga yang berkumpul menatap marah padanya dan Sehun maka rasanya Luhan ingin berlari dan bersembunyi, _seperti biasa._

" _tidak."_

 _Refleks,_ Luhan melangkah mundur, tangannya sudah berkeringat di genggaman Sehun. Rasanya dia ingin menjerit karena terlalu takut, rasanya dia ingin menangis menyadari bahwa sampai kapanpun dia dan Sehun, mereka tidak akan pernah bisa melawan kebencian dua ayah mereka, _tidak akan pernah bisa._

" _Se-_ Sehun…..Kita harus pergi darisini— _kita harus—_ apa yang kita lakukan disini? Sayang kita harus pergi!"

Luhan menarik kencang tangan Sehun, berniat membawanya pergi namun Sehun menahan lengannya, rasanya genggaman Sehun semakin kuat dengan tatapan yang mengatakan _jangan berlari lagi._

"Sehunkumohon."

"Aku bersamamu sayang, kita akan baik-baik saja."

Sekali lagi Luhan menoleh ke dalam ruangan.

Melihat seluruh wajah dengan dua tatapan berbeda yang diberikan untuknya dan Sehun.

Jika Yunho dan kedua ibu mereka menatap lembut maka tatapan berbeda diberikan oleh dua ayah mereka. Dua kepala keluarga itu bahkan terlihat geram dengan kebencian yang sangat terlihat.

"Mereka akan menentang kita."

"Kita juga akan melakukan hal yang sama."

" _apa maksudmu?"_

"Kita tidak akan bersembunyi lagi, kita akan menghadapi siapapun yang ingin menjauhkan kita, siapapun, _meski itu ayah kita sendiri."_

" _Sehun!"_

Dan bersamaan dengan keyakinan yang dimilikinya, maka saat ini Sehun sedang membawa Luhan untuk selangkah lebih dekat pada dua orang yang begitu membenci hubungan mereka, _entah karena alasan apa._

"Sehun kita harus pergi, tidak baik jika kita bertengkar dengan ayah. Kita harus-…."

"Selamat malam Pa, Selamat malam _aboji._ "

Luhan bergerak resah, dia masih berusaha membawa Sehun pergi, memohon agar tindakan gila ini dihentikan namun rasanya percuma.

Sehun dan tekadnya sudah terlalu bulat untuk menghadapi rintangan terbesar dalam hubungannya dan Luhan. Sehun terlalu lelah membiarkan dua ayah mereka menggunakan emosi tanpa memikirkan perasaan mereka sedikit pun. "Aku sudah kembali."

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN NAK? KENAPA KAU MEMBAWA PRIA ITU BERSAMAMU!"

" _bajingan!_ LUHAN KITA PULANG!"

"Pa!"

Disaat tangan ayahnya mencengkram lengan Luhan, maka disaat yang sama Sehun mendekap Luhan secara _refleks._ Dia menjauhkan Luhan dari jangkauan sang ayah sementara wajah dan tubuh Luhan kini terlindung sempurna di pelukannya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! LEPASKAN LUHAN!"

" _tidak lagi….._ PAPA DAN ABOJI TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BISA MEMISAHKAN AKU DAN LUHAN! TIDAK LAGI!"

 _BRAK….!_

"OH SEHUN!"

Dan saat papanya menggebrak meja, saat pria yang memiliki matanya itu terlihat menggeram penuh murka maka disaat yang sama pula Sehun melangkah mundur dengan Luhan yang terisak begitu ketakutan di pelukannya.

"Wae? Kenapa berteriak padaku? Kenapa terus memperlakukan aku dan Luhan layaknya remaja bodoh yang tidak bisa bersama? Kami-….."

"KAMI SUDAH BERTAHAN CUKUP LAMA DAN ENGGAN BERTAHAN LEBIH LAMA! TIDAK PEDULI APAPUN KAMI AKAN TETAP BERSAMA!"

"BERANI SEKALI KAU MENENTANG PAPA! BERANI SEKALI KAU-…."

"Pa…."

Sedetik kemudian Yunho sudah berada tepat didepan Sehun, melindungi kedua adiknya dengan tatapan sang jaksa yang terlihat sangat terluka karena dua putranya terus menentang apa yang dia inginkan. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Pa hentikan!"

"Hentikan kau bilang? Apa kau tidak melihat adikmu begitu bodoh dan tergila-gila pada pria yang seharusnya dia benci! Pada pria yang harusnya-…."

"Kenapa aku harus membenci Luhan? Kenapa aku harus membenci pria yang sejak kecil aku cintai? _Ah-….._ Apa karena masa lalu papa dan kakek? APA KARENA KESALAHPAHAMAN TENTANG KEMATIAN KAKEK? APA PAPA MASIH BERFIKIR AYAH LUHAN MEMBUNUH KAKEK?"

 _DEG!_

Banyak jantung yang berdegup kencang seiring pernyataan Sehun.

Li Chen, Insung, bahkan Luhan-…..Ketiganya terlihat memucat karena pernyataan yang menjadi alasan kebencian Insung pada Luhan dan ayahnya.

Semua terdiam-… _tak terkecuali dua ayah mereka._

"Sehun apa yang kau bicarakan? Kenapa papaku— _hkss—_ apa yang terjadi?"

" _ssst…_ tenanglah sayang."

Sungguh, yang paling dikhawatirkan Sehun tentang kenyataan yang dia cari selama dua tahun ini adalah Luhan. Dan benar saja, saat terpaksa dia mengatakan kebenaran tentang mengapa kedua ayah mereka saling membenci, maka yang paling terluka selalu Luhan.

" _hksss…akuinginpulang."_

"Aku akan membawamu pulang, sebentar lagi _hmm?"_

Sehun mengecup sayang pucuk kepala Luhan. Semakin mendekapnya erat untuk kembali berhadapan dengan ayahnya dan ayah Luhan "Hentikan salah paham ini Pa. _kumohon._ Aku yakin papa tahu jika paman Xi tidak bersalah, aku tahu papa hanya mencari pelampiasan atas kematian kakek. Tapi bukan paman yang-…."

" _diam."_

"Bukan paman Xi yang melakukannya Pa."

"DIAM!"

Tubuh mungil tersentak takut, Sehun bahkan harus mengusap lembut punggung Luhan agar prianya tak lagi ketakutan. "Kau tidak mengetahui apapun."

"Sayangnya aku tahu. Aku sudah mencari tahu dan aku menemukan jawabannya."

Insung tertawa keji, satu tangannya bersandar di meja sementara tangannya yang lain terkepal erat. Dia kemudian menatap marah dua putranya untung menantang Sehun yang terlihat sangat membangkang "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Pikirmu ayah akan menyetujui hubunganmu dengan dia? Sampai mati ayah akan menentang hubunganmu dan pria tak berguna yang berada di-…."

"CUKUP!"

Li Chen yang berteriak, _sungguh_ hatinya sakit melihat satu-satunya putra yang dia miliki dihina. Kepalanya terasa akan meledak saat kalimat menghina hanya ditujukan untuk putra kecilnya, _untuk Luhannya._

Dia memandang murka pada Insung untuk berbalik menyerang Sehun "Pikirmu aku akan berterimakasih karena kebenaran yang kau katakan?"

" _aboji…"_

" _tsk!_ Kau salah anak muda. Sama seperti ayahmu yang membenci Luhan! Maka aku dengan segenap hati dan seluruh jiwaku juga membencimu! Aku-….AKU SANGAT MEMBENCI KELUARGAMU!"

" _papahksss…"_

Kini tak hanya isakan Luhan yang terdengar, tapi dua wanita cantik yang turut serta menyaksikan malapetaka dua keluarga mereka juga mengeluarkan tangisan yang sama terlukanya dengan Luhan.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan suami mereka, _kenapa keduanya memiliki emosi yang berhujung kehancuran._ Kenapa keduanya tak mencoba untuk saling membuka pikiran agar bisa sedikit lebih peduli pada darah daging mereka.

Kenapa mereka tak mengatakan bersedia merelakan masa lalu untuk kebahagiaan masa depan darah daging mereka.

Sungguh, ruangan yang harusnya dipenuhi gelak tawa dan senyum hangat berubah menjadi sangat mengerikan dipenuhi kebencian dua pria yang menyebut diri mereka ayah namun bersikap layaknya " _pembunuh_ untuk darah daging mereka sendiri.

"Jadi untuk kebaikan kalian, sebaiknya kalian berpisah. Aku sudah memiliki orang lain untuk Luhan."

" _andwae!_ Sehunna _hkss…"_

Luhan mencakar kuat punggung Sehun, menggeleng kuat di pelukan sang kekasih _tanda_ bahwa dia menolak segala rencana sang ayah untuk menjodohkannya dengan orang lain.

"LUHAN IKUT PAPA!"

" _Sehun…."_

Seiring langkah Li Chen yang mendekat, maka secara _refleks_ pula Sehun melangkah mundur, dia bersumpah untuk melakukan segala cara agar tak ada seorang pun yang bisa melepas pelukannya dari Luhan, _tidak siapapun termasuk ayahnya dan ayah Luhan._

"Siapapun tidak akan pernah bisa mengambil Luhan dariku. Siapapun termasuk anda Aboji!"

" _bajingan!_ Dia putraku dan aku bisa membawanya kemanapun aku mau. Aku akan membawanya pergi JAUH DARIMU!"

Sehun menyeringai, dia semakin mendekap erat Luhan yang kini juga mendekapnya erat. Keduanya seolah membuktikan bahwa di depan ayah mereka sekalipun, mereka akan menunjukkan seperti apa "cinta" untuk mereka berdua.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengambil Luhan dariku _tsk!_ Bahkan jika kau mencoba puluhan kali maka aku akan merebutnya jutaan kali! Kau dan ayahku tidak akan pernah bisa mengambil hidupku, _LUHAN!"_

"Kau terlalu percaya diri OH!"

"Ya, anda benar aboji! Aku terlalu percaya diri? Kau tahu kenapa? Dan papa mau tahu alasannya?"

Sehun menatap marah pada dua ayahnya. Mengeluarkan segala kebencian yang dia miliki untuk mengerling sang kakak "Keluarkan _hyung."_

Sesaat Yunho mengangguk, dia kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas untuk menyerahkannya pada Sehun "Ini."

Sehun menggenggamnya, menggenggam selembar kertas yang sengaja ia bawa untuk ia bagikan "SEHUN!"

Luhan ketakutan saat Sehun melepas pelukannya, namun melihat bagaimana mata bulan sabit itu tersenyum dan merasakan bibir hangat Sehun mencium lembut bibirnya, maka ada sedikit ketenangan yang dia dapatkan "Hyung akan menjagamu sayang. Aku hanya sebentar." Katanya mencium kening Luhan lalu menyerahkan kekasihnya pada Yunho "Jaga Luhan, _hyung."_

Kali ini dia menyerahkan Luhan pada Yunho.

 _Refleks,_ Luhan bersembunyi di belakang Yunho. Dia juga menarik kuat kemeja Yunho untuk mengintip dan mencari tahu apa yang dilakukan Sehun dari balik punggung Yunho.

"Ma, _eomoni._ Aku mohon doa dan restu dari kalian."

Seraya menyerahkan kertas yang dia genggam. Sehun memeluk dua wanitanya bergantian. Menatap lembut pada dua wanita yang kini menangisi nasibnya dan nasib Luhan untuk menyebarkan kabar gembira yang telah dia buat untuk Luhan.

"Sayang apa ini?"

"Bacalah Ma."

" _astaga…"_

Dan saat Baby memekik terkejut, maka ibu kandung Luhan itu segera menghambur ke pelukan Sehun. Mendekap kekasih putra kecilnya dengan erat seraya mengatakan " _gomawo Sehunna."_

Sehun mengangguk, Luhan bertanya-tanya.

Namun ketika Jihyo menyusul pekikan sang mama. Maka bisa ditebak sesuatu yang sangat membahagiakan telah dilakukan kekasihnya "Datanglah Ma, _eomoni."_

"Pasti nak/ pasti sayang."

Dan setelah mendapat respon yang luar biasa baik dari dua ibunya. Kini Sehun kembali menghela nafas, bersiap menghadapi rintangan terbesarnya akan keputusan bulat yang sudah ia buat.

"Pa." katanya membungkuk menyapa sang ayah lalu menyerahkan surat yang dia genggam untuk sang ayah "Jika kau masih menganggapku sebagai seorang anak, kumohon datanglah."

 _Sret…!_

Insung mengambil cepat kertas yang diberikan Sehun untuk membaca apa yang tertera disana. Dia juga membaca dengan seksama, kata per kata hingga tubuhnya melemas dan terpaksa harus bersandar kembali di meja makan.

" _tidak mungkin—_ Tidak! Papa tidak merestuinya Sehunna."

"Jika memang demikian, maka aku rasa tak ada lagi hubungan ayah-anak diantara kita."

"SEHUN!"

"Aku hanya berharap sedikit belas kasihmu sebagai ayahku, _aku merindukan papa."_

Setetes air mata itu membasahi wajah Sehun, _dia merindukan papanya,_ itu benar. Papa yang dulu sangat bersahabat dan begitu menyayanginya. Papa yang akan melakukan segala hal untuk membantu mendapatkan Luhan, bukan menjauhkannya dan membenci satu-satunya pria yang Sehun cintai sejak kecil.

" _sehunna.."_

Sejenak Sehun tertunduk, dia menikmati rindu sebagai seorang anak lalu menghapus air matanya, kembali membungkuk dan mengatakan "Aku harap papa memberikan restu." Katanya memohon dengan suara penuh harapan untuk beralih pada ayah kandung dari kekasihnya.

" _aboji."_

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Sama seperti yang kau lakukan aboji, aku sedang memperjuangkan Luhan, _belahan jiwaku."_ Katanya mengerling lembut sang kekasih seraya menyerahkan kertas yang dia genggam pada ayah Luhan "Mohon agar kau membacanya aboji."

Dan sama seperti Insung, maka Li Chen membaca dengan seksama kertas yang diberikan Sehun. Matanya langsung menyisir kalimat per kalimat, kata per kata hingga dia menemukan satu kalimat besar yang bertuliskan " _ **Wedding Invitation, Oh Sehun-Xi Luhan"**_ membuat dua mata pria paruh baya itu terbuka lebar dan terlihat sangat tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang dia baca saat ini.

" _a-_ Apa ini?" katanya nyaris berteriak jika tidak mengingat seluruh suaranya tertahan di kerongkongan "Katakan padaku! Apa ini?"

"Seperti yang anda baca aboji, itu undangan pernikahanku dan Luhan. Aku sudah membagikan seluruh undangan ke teman terdekat dan semua kerabat anda dan ayahku."

"Apa kau sudah gila?!"

"Dan sesuai dengan tanggal yang tertera kami akan menikah minggu depan. Jadi, _aku-…._ Oh Sehun secara resmi melamar putra anda untuk menikah denganku. Maukah kau merestui kami _aboji."_

" _tidak mungkin."_

Jika tak ada Yunho yang memeluknya, mungkin Luhan sudah terjatuh.

Dia hanya terkejut, terlalu terkejut.

Dia juga tak menyangka Sehun akan benar-benar serius dengan kalimat _pernikahan_ yang selalu dia ucapkan sewaktu mereka kecil.

Jadi ketika hari ini terjadi, _hari dimana Sehun melamarnya,_ maka rasanya ini adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan untuk Luhan, dia juga sudah membekap erat mulutnya dan terisak bahagia di pelukan Yunho " _h-hyung._ Apa benar Sehun akan menikahiku?"

Yunho tersenyum, dipeluknya erat sang calon adik ipar untuk berbisik "Ya. Dia sudah mempersiapkan segalanya untuk pernikahanmu. Adik kecilku benar-benar mencintaimu Luhan."

" _Sehunakusangatmencintaimu!"_

Luhan memeluk erat Yunho, dia tidak peduli apa yang akan ayahnya katakan. Sungguh, dia tidak peduli karena saat Sehun resmi menyebarkan undangan pernikahan mereka maka itu artinya dia hanya perlu menunggu selama beberapa hari untuk benar-benar hidup tak terpisahkan dari Sehun "Kau bahagia?"

"Aku sangat bahagia _hyung…sangatbahagia…"_

"Kau tahu jawabanku anak muda! Aku menentang pernikahan kalian! AKU TDAK MERESTUI PERNIKAHAN INI!"

" _papa…."_

Yunho menutup satu telinga Luhan, berharap Luhan tak mendengar apapun sementara Sehun menyelesaikan segala urusan disana, "Kalau begitu anda juga tahu jawabanku! Dengan atau tanpa restu dari kalian, aku-…..AKAN TETAP MENIKAHI LUHAN!"

Untuk kali terakhir Sehun membungkuk, merasa benar-benar hancur karena penolakan dua ayahnya yang begitu keji menentang kebahagiannya dan Luhan.

"Aku akan pergi membawa Luhan. Selamat malam."

Bibirnya tersenyum, tapi matanya menunjukkan hal berbeda – _Sehun hancur-,_ sepenuhnya hancur. Matanya dipenuhi kekecewaan dan kesedihan _khas_ seorang anak yang dibuang dan dicampakan oleh orang tuanya sendiri.

" _Sehun…"_

Hanya Luhan yang selalu bisa membuatnya merasa bahagia.

Hanya Luhan yang selalu membuatnya merasa jauh lebih baik.

Karena disaat hatinya hancur tak mendapatkan restu dari dua ayahnya, maka tatapan lembut sang kekasih adalah semua obat untuk kehancuran hatinya " _Sayangku._ Kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan mengangguk, detik berikutnya dia berlari ke arah Sehun untuk melompat ke pelukan sang kekasih "Sehun apa kita akan menikah?"

"Kita akan menikah. Kau mau kan?"

Dia tertunduk sejenak untuk menatap tanpa ragu sang kekasih "Tentu saja Sehunna!"

"Benarkah?"

Luhan mengangguk tanda dia membenarkan, detik berikutnya dia mendekap erat tubuh Sehun yang kelelahan dengan tangan yang mengusap lembut punggung sang kekasih. "Aku sudah memelukmu sayang. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Sehun tertegun.

Dia selalu menyukai cara Luhan untuk menghiburnya.

Dan ketika kalimat _baik-baik_ saja meluncur dari bibir mungil sang kekasih maka rasanya sayang jika bibir menggemaskan itu tak ia kecup.

 _Mmhh…_

Walau restu dari pihak ayah tak mereka dapatkan, keduanya tetap menunjukkan betapa kuat cinta mereka, Luhan bahkan yang bergerak sedikit agresif melumat Sehun, dia hanya ingin membuktikan pada dua ayahnya bahwa sekuat apapun mereka mencoba untuk memisahkan maka sekuat itu pula tekad Sehun dan Luhan untuk tidak saling melepaskan.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehunna. Terimakasih untuk perjuangan malam ini sayang."

Sehun tersenyum kecil. Dipeluknya tubuh mungil sang kekasih untuk membalas rasa terimakasihnya yang sama besar "Aku yang harusnya berterimakasih karena perjuanganmu bertahan. _Aku tahu ini sangat melelahkan_ tapi kau tetap bertahan."

"Tentu saja. _Kajja_ kita pulang."

Luhan menatap masam dua ayahnya. Membungkuk sebagai ucapan perpisahan untuk mengatakan "Mulai saat ini Papa dan _aboji_ tidak bisa membuat Sehunku menangis. Aku akan menjaganya dengan hidupku."

" _Lu."_

"Karena aku akan menjaganya. Tidak hanya sebagai seorang istri, tapi aku akan menjaganya sebagai temanku, saudaraku, dan jika perlu aku akan mengambil tempat sebagai seorang ayah. Kami permisi."

Luhan membungkuk – _sekali lagi-_ sedikit tersenyum lembut pada dua ibunya untuk kembali menatap sang kekasih "Sekarang pegang tanganku."

" _huh?"_

"Biar malam ini aku yang membawamu pergi Sehunna. Aku akan menggenggamnya sangat erat." Katanya mengulurkan tangan dan menawarkan tangan mungilnya sebagai perlindungan.

" _ck!_ Kau berlagak _sok_ Manly lagi!"

"Sehun aku tidak mengulang dua-…"

 _Sret…!_

Sehun meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Luhan, keduanya juga saling melempar pandangan penuh cinta dan rasa bangga karena perang yang tanpa sadar telah mereka menangkan malam ini.

"Kau siap?"

"Aku siap."

Luhan mengangguk cepat, digenggamnya erat tangan Sehun sementara dia membawa sang kekasih meninggalkan " _luka"_ yang begitu perih di lubuk terdalam hati mereka.

Pada dasarnya baik Sehun dan Luhan memiliki hubungan baik dengan ayah mereka masing-masing. untuk Luhan dan Sehun, ayah mereka adalah teman, cinta dan pahlawan pertama saat mereka masih kecil,

Keduanya begitu menyayangi ayah masing-masing, _terlalu sayang._

Jadi ketika tak ada restu yang mereka dapatkan, _maka bohong jika keduanya tak hancur._

 _Mungkin mereka akan menyesal,_

Tapi setidaknya untuk malam ini, baik Sehun maupun Luhan, Keduanya tak ada lagi yang bersembunyi dari kekuasaan dan status " _ayah"_ yang bertahun-tahun mencekik hubungan mereka.

Keduanya kini sudah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa yang saling mencintai satu sama lain, _yang_ akan saling menjaga dan tak membiarkan siapapun menyakiti hubungan mereka lagi _, tidak lagi dan akan pernah_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _tobecontinued_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _pesan tersirat di CHAP 8 : Sesungguhnya yang sirik bakal kalah sama yang udah nyebar undangan ;p_

 _pake hesteg #Sehunudahbesar #udahbisanikahinanakorang :""""_

 _._

 _emang song-song couple doang yang tiba2 merit. HUNHAN KITA NYUSUL ;p :****_

 _._

 _Seeyousoon! :*_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Previous…**_

 _Pada dasarnya baik Sehun dan Luhan memiliki hubungan baik dengan ayah mereka masing-masing. untuk Luhan dan Sehun, ayah mereka adalah teman, cinta dan pahlawan pertama saat mereka masih kecil,_

 _Keduanya begitu menyayangi ayah masing-masing, terlalu sayang._

 _Jadi ketika tak ada restu yang mereka dapatkan, maka bohong jika keduanya tak hancur._

 _Mungkin mereka akan menyesal,_

 _Tapi setidaknya untuk malam ini, baik Sehun maupun Luhan, Keduanya tak ada lagi yang bersembunyi dari kekuasaan dan status "ayah" yang bertahun-tahun mencekik hubungan mereka._

 _Keduanya kini sudah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa yang saling mencintai satu sama lain, yang akan saling menjaga dan tak membiarkan siapapun menyakiti hubungan mereka lagi, tidak lagi dan akan pernah_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Je'Te Veux**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Sehun-Luhan**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa terus memandangku?"

Bohong jika satu pria tampan dan satu pria cantik yang baru menyatakan perang dengan ayah mereka tidak merasa sedih, bohong jika hati mereka tidak sakit. Karena jauh di lubuk hati mereka ada sejumput rasa bersalah dan jeritan tertahan mengingat beberapa saat lalu mereka berdua seolah memutus hubungan ayah-anak dari dua sosok yang begitu berpengaruh di hidup mereka.

"Entahlah Sehunna, Hatiku terasa sakit, _tapi bahagia."_

Walau kalimat bahagia yang dia ucapkan terdengar sangat lirih, tapi nyatanya si pria cantik memang bahagia, begitupula dengan pria tampan yang wajahnya kini bermandikan peluh karena kegiatan panas mereka beberapa saat lalu.

"Kau akan selalu bahagia mulai saat ini Lu. Itu janjiku."

Sepatu dan kemeja mereka berserakan di lantai, selimut yang awalnya berwarna putih kini sudah dipenuhi cairan hangat berwarna putih yang terus dikeluarkan dua pemiliknya sejak dua jam yang lalu.

Nafas mereka bersahutan dengan tubuh mereka masih menyatu secara intim. Tangan yang lebih kekar melingkar sempurna di pinggang si mungil sementara tangan si mungil terus mengusap wajah tampan dari satu-satunya pria yang selalu dan selamanya akan menggagahinya penuh cinta.

Luhan – _si pria cantik-_ memberikan senyum terbaiknya saat kata bahagia yang dijanjikan calon suaminya terdengar sangat menggoda. Dia bahkan sedikit beranjak dari tidurnya untuk mengecup bibir sensual yang selalu berhasil menjamah setiap bagian intim tubuhnya hingga desahan nista tak terelakan dari bibir mungilnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehunna."

Saat kata cinta dari pria cantik yang sudah memiliki hatinya selama dua puluh tahun itu terucap, maka rasanya mustahil jika birahinya sebagai pria jantan tak terusik. Dia selalu menyukai ucapan cinta yang dilontarkan pujaan hatinya. Terlalu suka hingga lagi-lagi dia ingin menyembunyikan Luhan dan memilikinya seorang diri.

"Kau tahu cintaku selalu lebih besar dari milikmu."

" _ara…"_

Luhan memejamkan matanya kali ini dia terisak dengan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya "Lu kenapa menangis?"

Masih terpejam, Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia kemudian merangkak maju untuk bersembunyi di dada bidang kekasihnya. "Ayahku – _hks-_ apa benar dia membunuh kakekmu? Apa benar ayahku seorang— _hks."_

Basah sudah dada Sehun karena air mata Luhan. Ditambah dengan cengkraman kuat Luhan di punggungnya maka sudah bisa dipastikan seluruh punggungnya dipenuhi bekas cakaran karena Luhan mencengramnya terlalu kuat. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu sayang. Aku takut kau membenciku Sehunna. Aku takut pada akhirnya kau juga akan membenciku dan tidak menginginkan aku lagi— _hmmhh~"_

Setiap kali Luhan dan otak kecilnya berfikir terlalu jauh, maka disaat yang sama akan terjadi kecanggungan menyiksa di antara mereka. Sehun terlalu mengenal Luhan dan karena hal itu pula satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikan racauan Luhan adalah dengan membuat pikirannya teralihkan, _dengan cara apapun._

" _Sehunna—mmphh."_

Sedetik kemudian Luhan merasakan serangan listrik statis yang menyengatnya hingga ke ujung kaki. Sengatan karena lumatan bibir Sehun yang selalu berhasil menggetarkan seluruh tubuh, _menghiburnya._ Gigitan gigi gingsul sang kekasih juga selalu berhasil memberikan efek yang membuatnya seperti melambung di udara atau seperti digelitik di bagian pusar dengan sensasi yang begitu menyenangkan.

" _rrh!"_

Jelas Luhan menggeram kesal saat Sehun menyudahi ciuman mereka, tapi ketika mata sendu Sehun menatapnya dan tersenyum sangat lembut ke arahnya, Luhan dibuat jatuh cinta lagi pada sosok kekasihnya yang selalu memberikan seluruh cintanya selama dua puluh tahun "Sehun?"

"Dengarkan aku Lu."

" _hmh?"_

Saat tangan panas Sehun mengusap wajahnya, Luhan terpejam. Dia membiarkan kekasih hatinya melakukan apapun yang diinginkan. Luhan tidak ingin merasa bersalah, dia sedang meminta pengampunannya atas tuduhan ayah Sehun pada ayahnya.

Namun lucu adalah ketika kau sudah menyuarakan ketakutanmu namun dibalas terlalu santai oleh salah satu keluarga yang memliki hubungan darah dengan Kakek Oh, _cucunya,_ Sehun. "Jika kakek sempat bertemu denganmu mungkin dia juga akan menyukaimu."

" _Sehun."_

Bisikan Sehun sangat indah, membuat jantung Luhan berdebar tak tahu malu hingga rona wajah merah kini terlihat di wajah putihnya yang selalu bersinar tanpa cela. Dia inging mengharapkan kalimat lebih sebagai penghiburannya.

Dan seperti membaca pikiran Luhan, maka Sehun dengan senang hati memberi kalimat penghiburan lain seraya berbisik menggoda di telinga kirinya "Sekalipun ayahmu memang membunuh kakek, aku tidak peduli sayang. Aku tidak akan membencimu – _tidak-_ aku tidak bisa membencimu. Sampai mati kau pusat hidupku, _jangankan kakek_. Aku bahkan bersedia mati jika kau yang melakukannya, jadi kumohon berhenti berfikir aku membencimu. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Sehun adalah segala kesempurnaan yang terlalu indah di dalam hidup Luhan.

 _Cintanya_

 _Perhatiannya_

 _Dan bagaimana cara Sehun menjadikannya pusat hidup adalah sesuatu yang membuat Luhan terlihat seperti penguasa._

 _Ya-…_ Walau dia hanya bisa mengusai satu pria, _kekasihnya._ Itu sudah lebih cukup. Karena hanya satu Sehun yang bisa membuatnya bahagia, hanya satu Sehun yang bisa memenuhi pikirannya dan hanya satu Sehun yang bisa membuat jantungnya berdebar karena cinta.

"Kenapa?" katanya bertanya lirih dibalas senyum terlalu tampan Sehun dengan segala ketulusan hatinya yang mengatakan "Karena aku memujamu." Katanya menyatukan dahi mereka lalu kembali berujar "Kau segalanya untukku, kau pusat hidupku, kau dewaku, kau Tuhanku. Aku sangat memujamu sayang, aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Jika kau menyuruhku untuk menderita maka aku akan melakukannya, jika kau menyuruhku untuk mati aku juga akan melakukannya. Aku, Oh Sehun menyerahkan seluruh hidupku padamu, Xi Luhan."

Luhan tergelak, dia diam sejenak.

Mengagumi kecepatan bibir seksi Sehun ketika mengungkapkan siapa dirinya di hidup sang kekasih.

Luhan kemudian tersenyum kecil menyadari bahwa dirinya adalah pria paling beruntung karena bisa merasakan cinta setulus cinta Sehun, bisa merasakan begitu dicintai sekuat cinta Sehun.

Jadi ketika Sehun mengatakan hal yang terus membuat jantungnya lupa untuk berdebar maka disaat yang sama pula tangan mungil Luhan mengusap wajahnya untuk mengatakan "Bodoh." Katanya mengusap sensual bibir kekasihnya, mengundang Sehun untuk menjemput kenikmatan mereka – _lagi-_ hingga akhirnya si pejantan sudah berada pada posisinya diatas si mungil untuk menjemput nikmat mereka yang lain.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memintamu mati. Karena jika kau mati, _aku juga mati—akh~"_

Luhan larut lagi dalam panasnya ciuman Sehun, dan alih-alih mencakar punggung kekasihnya dia kini lebih memilihkan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun. Mulai membuka lebar mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Sehun menari panas di dalam rongga mulutnya.

" _hmmphh~"_

Seolah tak mau kalah dengan apa yang dilakukan Luhan, maka telapak tangan besar miliknya kini sudah berada di tengkuk leher Luhan, menekan disana hingga tautan bibir mereka semakin dalam, semakin panas dengan tangan Sehun yang lain kini bebas menjamah dua tonjolan kecil yang selalu menjadi santapan paginya selama mengejar Luhan untuk mengatakan Ya dan bersedia menjadi kekasihnya.

" _sayang~aakh…"_

Dan benar saja Luhan menggelinjang, karena ketika ibu jari dan jari telunjuk Sehun membuat cubitan kecil di nipple yang belum lama selalu ia hisap, maka dada Luhan mengangkat ke atas hingga bertubrukan dengan dada bidangnya.

Mengantarkan sensasi hingga ke bagian selatan tubuh dua pria yang akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan dengan atau tanpa restu dari orang tua mereka " _Sehun—"_

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya kali ini, meminta Sehun untuk berhenti melumat sementara si pejantan terkekeh kecil menyadari bahwa lagi-lagi dia kehilangan kendali atas tubuh memabukkan milik si mungil.

" _wae?"_

"Milikmu membesar lagi di dalamku. _sesak_ "

Sehun terkekeh lagi, dia bahkan sengaja menggerakan kasar penisnya hingga terdengar ringisan dari bibir mungil kekasihnya " _sshh—_ Sehun!"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" dia berlagak polos hingga membuat Luhan tergoda untuk mengeluarkan paksa si "monster kecil" di dalam lubangnya " _arg!—ssh."_

Dan lagi-lagi Sehun membaca pikiran Luhan, karena jika si mungil berusaha mengeluarkan paksa kejantanannya maka secara cepat pula Sehun menghentak kuat hingga tubuh berpeluh keringat dibawahnya kembali membusungkan dada tanda kenikmatan bahwa alat kelamin mereka telah menyatu dengan sempurna.

"Haruskah aku keluarkan?"

" _jangan berani-berani—arh!"_

Sehun mengatakan mengeluarkan, tapi sedari tadi yang dia lakukan bergerak sedikit maju dan mundur hingga secara _refleks_ pula kaki Luhan mengangkang lebar menginginkan lebih dari sekedar maju mundur yang menyiksa birahinya.

" _ber—ah~—gerak."_

Lidah panjangnya menyapu dua tonjolan kecil Luhan, membuat lagi-lagi Luhan menggelinjang, mencengkram kuat selimut kotornya karena terlalu bingung melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang terus diberikan bibir, tangan serta penis kekasih sialannya.

"Apa? aku tidak dengar _My Lord."_

" _bergerak—hhmphh—BERGERAK—akh~"_

Sehun menyeringai. Saat Luhan ingin berteriak maka dia sengaja menghisap kuat nipple kirinya, tangan kanannya mulai mengocok penis mungil yang juga mulai memberikan reaksi sementara pinggulnya dia gerakan, sesuai perintah pujaan hatinya.

" _ah—ah—cium—sehun—akh—_ babe, cium aku."

Luhan menarik paksa lengan Sehun, memaksa kekasihnya untuk tidak hanya memanjakan dua nipplenya namun juga memanjakan bibirnya yang butuh hisapan dan lumatan panas dari bibir kekasihnya.

" _aahmmph~…_ Sehunna, _lebih keras.."_

Sehun berhenti menggigit bibir Luhan lalu sengaja bertanya "Apa kau perlu menghentaknya sedikit lebih keras?"

" _ya—yaa,_ lakukan apapun yang bisa membuatku gila. _Cepat!"_

Tak sabar Luhan ikut bergerak, dia memajukan pinggulnya hingga penis Sehun mengenai bagian terdalam dinding rektumnya dan berharap segera menemukan _sweet spot_ yang bisa membuatnya semakin merasakan nikmat. Dia terus bergerak, terlalu memaksa hingga akhirnya Sehun tertawa kecil untuk menawarkan "Mau merubah posisi? Kau mau on _top?"_

Wajah Luhan berbinar, dia menggigit kencang bibirnya lalu mengangguk tak ragu "Bolehkah?"

Kali ini Sehun tertawa lagi, dia menunduk untuk mengecup bibir Luhan lalu menggenggam lengan sang kekasih untuk perlahan merubah posisi "Tentu saja boleh."

" _ah~"_

Kali ini Luhan benar-benar merasa seperti seorang ratu – _bukan-_ seperti seorang raja. Dia berada di atas Sehun dengan penis Sehun yang hampir sepenuhnya masuk didalam tubuhnya.

"Aku akan ber— _mmhh—_ gerak."

"Lakukan apapun yang kau mau."

Luhan bersemangat, dia perlahan memaju mundurkan pinggulnya hingga

 _Sleb~_

" _yeah—aakh—~_ "

Satu gerakan cepat berhasil membuat seluruh penis Sehun berada di dalam lubangnya, tak ada lagi yang tersisa. Dia merasa begitu berkuasa hingga tanpa sadar menggerakan pinggulnya ke atas dan ke bawah dengan suara _khas_ penyatuan tubuh mereka memenuhi ruang kamar dari apartement mewah kekasihnya.

" _sehunna—ah—aahhmpph~"_

Sementara Luhan sibuk menaik-turunkan pinggulnya maka Sehun dengan tangan panasnya juga sibuk mengerjai tubuh kekasihnya. Terkadang dia mengocok penis Luhan, terkadang dia mencubit, menarik, memelintir gemas dua tonjolan kecil Luhan lalu berhenti dan membiarkan Luhan membuat penisnya terasa terjepit dan sangat menikmati servis kekasihnya.

" _mmmhh—_ aku akan datang _aaah~"_

Merasa kekasihnya sudah kehabisan tenaga, Sehun tertawa. Dia pun tak tega membiarkan Luhan seorang diri bergerak di percintaan mereka. Membuat Sehun dengan baik hati memegang pinggulnya sementara dia perlahan bangun dan mulai membantu Luhan menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dengan posisi duduk di tempat tidur mereka.

" _aah~"_

Sehun sedikit mendongak melihat wajah kekasihnya. Memastikan bahwa Luhan merasakan nikmat dan benar saja pria kecilnya sedang memejamkan mata dan mendesah hebat saat dua gerakan mereka berlawanan tapi menyatu di satu titik

" _Sehun~"_

Kini Sehun beralih pada dua tonjolan kecil yang berada tepat di depan matanya, menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menggoda _nipple_ sang kekasih hingga secara refleks pula tangan Luhan mencakar tengkuknya sementara kepalanya mendongak ke atas dengan tubuh bergerak naik turun di pangkuan Sehun " _hnngmpphh~….aah.."_

"Merasa nikmat?"

Luhan mengangguk, dijambaknya kasar rambut Sehun dan tak lama dia mencium telak bibir sang kekasih "Sangat— _aah~…_ Sehun, _klimaks…_ Aku akan— _aahmmph~"_

Sehun mengerti, dia kemudian memeluk erat tubuh Luhan dan fokus pada gerakan pinggul. Berusaha untuk menghujam daerah yang tepat hingga

" _there!—ah—aah~"_

 _Dia menemukannya._

Melalukan gerakan yang sama Sehun terus menyerang poisisi yang sama yang bisa membuat kekasihnya segera merasakan nikmat. Temponya lambat namun begitu tepat hingga tubuh Luhan dibuat gemetar karena sensasinya.

" _aaahSehunna~…ngghh…"_

Dan tak perlu waktu lama Luhan menjemput nikmatnya, mengotori perut Sehun dengan cairan putihnya yang kental sementara bagian bawahnya kini mencengkram kuat penis Sehun yang kini merasa terjepit karena Luhan dan dinding rektumnya sengaja membuatnya gila.

" _akh~"_

Sehun menyodokan lagi gerakannya, membuat Luhan tertawa dengan klimask keempatnya malam ini sementara kekasihnya masih mencari posisi yang bisa membuatnya klimaks dengan sempurna.

" _Sehun!~"_

Sehun merubah lagi posisinya saat ini. Dibaringkannya sang kekasih di tempat tidur sementara tangannya kin membuka lebar dua paha Luhan, membuat Luhan mengakang lebar dengan lubang yang jelas berkedut siap menantinya lagi.

" _mmhh….sempit Lu…aah~"_

Sehun meracau nikmat, dia kemudian melingkarkan kaki Luhan di pinggangnya sementara gerakannya kasar, brutal namun tetap membuat Luhan mendesahkan namanya " _ah—ah—Sehunna—aaakh~"_

"akudatangLu, sebentar lagi aku~…"

 _Sleb…!_

Satu tusukan terakhir Sehun diiringi desah nikmatnya kala cairan putih miliknya menghujani lubang kecil sang kekasih. Dia bahkan bergerak mencari posisi nyaman sementara matanya terpejam menikmati klimaks keduanya yang lagi-lagi berhasil dikeluarkannya tak tersisa di dalam tubuh si mungil " _ahhh—haah~"_

Keduanya tersenyum penuh arti, saling mengecupi satu sama lain sebelum Luhan sengaja bergerak ke samping agar Sehun tak lagi menautkan si monster kecil di dalam tubuhnya " _w-wae?_ Kenapa dilepas?"

Buru-buru dia menarik selimut lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya disana, merasa begitu malu jika mengingat dia selalu berlebihan saat mendesah jika mereka sedang bercinta "Aku lelah dan harus bekerja besok pagi."

"Tidak mau melayani calon suamimu lagi?"

Sehun menggodanya, dia juga menyingkap paksa selimut Luhan untuk menemukan betapa indah mahluk ciptaan Tuhan yang kini sedang menatap malu dengan wajah bersemu merah saat tersenyum padanya " _oh tidak…._ Aku tegang lagi."

"Sehuuuuun…"

" _ha ha ha…_ Baiklah, baiklah. Kau boleh tidur sayang." Katanya mendekap Luhan lalu menyelimuti tubuh polos mereka dengan selimut lengket dan kotor karena kegiatan mereka hampir tiga jam ini hanya klimaks, mendesah dan saling beradegan panas di atas tempat tidur.

"Sehun."

" _hmmh…"_

"Terimakasih."

Sehun mencoba menatap Luhan, bertanya-tanya mengapa si mungil berterimakasih namun hanya dibalas gerakan malu oleh sang kekasih yang kini mendekap erat dadanya "Terimakasih untuk apa sayang?" katanya mengusap punggung Luhan.

Menebak apa yang akan diucapkan Luhan sampai si pria cantiknya mengatakan "Terimakasih sudah melamarku malam ini, terimakasih juga akan menjadikanku istri kurang dari satu minggu. Aku sangat bahagia dan masih belum mempercayainya. Terimakasih sayang."

Sehun tertegun, dia diam memperhatikan punggung mungil kekasihnya. Bertanya-tanya untuk apa Luhan mengucapkan terimakasih sampai tak lama bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis lalu berkata "Simpan rasa terimakasihmu sayang. Kau harus tahu, aku menikahimu bukan untuk dirimu."

"Lalu untuk siapa?"

"Untukku, aku tidak akan bisa hidup jika bukan denganmu. Ketahuilah aku sangat mencintamu, _melebihi aku mencintai diriku sendiri."_

Tangan Luhan semakin melingkar sempurna di leher kekasihnya. Memeluknya erat sementara tubuhnya bergerak resah, takut jika Sehun benar-benar menyakiti dirinya sendiri jika mereka tak bisa bersama _"Sehun kau membuatku cemas."_

Sehun tersenyum. Diabaikannya kecemasan Luhan untuk mengecupi pucuk kepala calon istrinya "Nah pembicaraan kita selesai. Sekarang lekas tutup matamu karena kau harus bekerja lagi esok pagi."

" _mmhh.."_

"Selamat malam sayangku."

"Selamat malam Sehunna."

Dan tak lama Luhan benar-benar memejamkan matanya, tertidur sangat nyaman di pelukan sang kekasih sementara Sehun terisak seorang diri. Air matanya bahkan sudah membasahi punggung Luhan yang terus dikecup tanpa henti.

Entah apa yang mengganggunya, harusnya dia bahagia karena sudah mengatakan pada dua keluarganya dan Luhan tentang pernikahan mereka minggu depan. Harusnya dia bahagia karena Luhan akan benar-benar menjadi miliknya dalam hitungan hari.

Tak semestinya dia merasa begitu tertekan karena ketakutannya, tertekan karena mimpi buruk yang menghantuinya selama enam tahun, mimpi buruk bahwa nanti dia tak bisa lagi melihat Luhan, _memiliki si mungil._

Dia takut _, s_ uatu hari nanti entah karena alasan apa Luhan akan berpaling darinya, melangkah pergi, _meninggalkannya dalam sepi._

"Kumohon jangan buat mimpi burukku menjadi nyata Lu, aku takut, aku tidak bisa tanpamu sayang— _hkss…_ sayangku.:

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Berjarak lima ratus meter dari apartemen mewah dua putra mereka, maka di tempat yang berbeda terlihat dua ayah yang masih tak bergeming dari restaurant tempat dua putra mereka secara tak langsung menyatakan perang dengan keputusan mereka yang bertolak belakang.

Tak ada yang berbicara selama hampir dua jam. Kedua pria paruh baya itu seolah termenung dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Sesekali terdengar geraman, lalu tak lama terdengar suara menghela nafas sampai akhirnya pria berdarah Cina yang merupakan ayah kandung putra cantiknya, _Luhan,_ membuka suara untuk menyudahi bisu dan diamnya dia sebagai seorang ayah.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Kau bertanya padaku?"

Sinis memang, dua pria yang pernah berteman dekat itu kini saling melempar tatapan benci yang rasanya lucu jika diingat mengapa rasa benci berdasar kesalahpahaman mereka lantas terus berlanjut dan membuat dua putra mereka menderita.

" _sial!_ Apa kau tidak mengerti? Apa kau masih menyalahkan aku tentang kejadian dua puluh tahun lalu? Tidakkah kau sadar kita membuat dua putra kita menderita HAH?"

Li Chen murka, urat wajahnya sudah terlihat karena terlalu marah dikaitkan dengan masa lalu yang ingin dia selamatkan "Seandainya bisa aku akan membawa jauh putraku pergi dari hidup putramu! Tapi setelah itu apa? Putramu hanya akan mati perlahan jika dijauhkan dari putraku!"

"…"

"Baiklah jika kau masih menuduhku membunuh ayahmu, aku tidak peduli. Yang aku pedulikan hanya Luhan dan aku akan menyeret putraku pergi dari _altar_ di hari penikahannya. Aku tidak sudi dia memiliki hubungan dengan pria yang tak sudi dipanggil ayah olehnya, yang terus membencinya karena masa lalu yang kebenarannya bahkan tidak diketahui olehnya, _oleh Jaksa agung sepertimu!"_

"…"

" _brengsek!"_

Li Chen mendorong kasar kursinya, hatinya miris mengira bisa berdamai dengan calon mertua putranya, nyatanya Insung hanya jaksa bodoh yang dipenuhi dendam di hatinya. Dia tidak memikirkan segala kemungkinan dan hanya terus membencinya dan membuat dua putra mereka menderita bahkan di hari pernikahan yang sudah ditentukan olehnya.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika nanti putramu mati ditinggal putraku." Katanya sarkas dengan tangan terkepal erat. Berniat untuk segera pergi sebelum akhirnya sang jaksa mengeluarkan suara "Bantu aku."

Li Chen membeku di tempatnya, jika tidak salah dia mendengar sahabatnya mengatakan _bantu aku._ Gila memang, tapi saat dia menoleh untuk memastikan maka disaat yang sama Insung mengulang ucapannya dan mengatakan

"Bantu aku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya Bos! Jaksa Oh dan Detektif Xi-….Dua putra mereka saling mencintai dan akan melangsungkan pernikahan minggu depan."

"Darimana kau tahu? Doojon bahkan belum memberi laporan padaku."

"Aku mengetahuinya langsung dari si bungsu Oh, hanya perlu sedikit jebakan untuk membuat remaja delapan belas tahun itu menceritakan seluruhnya padaku."

" _menarik."_

Pria keji itu menyeringai.

Jari telunjuknya mengetuk di atas meja seolah berfikir.

Dia kemudian menyentuh mata kirinya yang dibalut seperti seorang _pirates_ sebelum menggeram dengan tangan terkepal erat mengingat insiden baku tembak dua puluh tahun lalu berhasil membuatnya kehilangan satu mata kirinya.

Ko Donghoon, pria tua berbadan besar dengan tato mengerikan di sekujur tubuhnya tersenyum. Dia menatap bangga pada satu orang kepercayaannya selain Doojoon yang ternyata selama ini bekerja untuk satu-satunya pria yang kematiannya sangat dia inginkan, _Li Chen._

Dia pun mendekati pria yang memiliki tinggi sama dengan Doojoon lalu memeluknya seraya berbisik "Kerja bagus, _Seunghyunna."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _bantu aku."_

"Ada apa?"

Jaksa yang memiliki mata Sehun dan bibir Yunho itu segera mengangkat wajah, matanya dipenuhi kecemasan untuk berkata "Aku ingin sekali membunuh seseorang."

Buru-buru Li Chen kembali menarik kursinya, dia duduk tepat di depan Insung untuk memastikan bahwa tak ada yang salah dari pria yang dulu pernah sangat dekat dengannya "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku memeriksa berkasmu selama penyelidikan. Aku mendapatkan seluruh _copy file_ asli baik di Beijing maupun Seoul."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu aku mengetahui satu nama yang selalu tertulis di setiap berkas pemeriksaan."

"Ya, kau tahu cara kerjanya. Akan selalu ada nama yang tertulis jika dia ditargetkan sebagai tersangka."

Insung tertawa kecil lalu mengusap kasar wajahnya "Aku sudah mengetahui sejak lama jika kau tidak terlibat. Tapi aku butuh pelampiasan dan gilanya aku terus menyalahkanmu."

 _BRAK!_

" _bajingan!_ Tega sekali kau berbuat sejauh ini untuk menyakiti dua putra kita!"

Dan saat kemejanya dicengkram kuat oleh ayah dari pria yang begitu dicintai putranya, _Insung tertawa lirih._

Dia begitu malu akan statusnya sebagai jaksa yang ia gunakan untuk menyalahkan seseorang. Kenyataannya dia memang tahu jika Chen tak pernah menjadi tersangka pembunuhan ayahya, tapi karena terlanjur menjadikan Chen sebagai pelampiasan rasa kehilangannya Insung tetap membenci Chen sepenuh hatinya.

Ya, dia bahkan bersumpah untuk terus menjadikan Chen tersangka tanpa tahu bahaya lain sedang mendekati keluarganya, setidaknya sampai satu minggu lalu dia masih membenci sahabatnya dan berniat untuk menemukan pembunuh sebenarnya.

Namun rupanya dia tak perlu mencari bajingan itu karena sama sepertinya, maka pembunuh sialan itu juga sedang mengincar keluarganya dan keluarga Chen tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun

"Ko Donghon."

" _huh?"_

"Yang membunuh ayahku, Ko Donghon?"

Cengkraman Chen terlepas dari kemeja Insung.

Tubuhnya lemas dengan tangan terkepal erat.

Tiap kali dia mendengar nama bajingan itu, maka bayangan Luhannya hampir terbunuh selalu menghantui mimpinya. Bayangan dimana bajingan itu menculik Luhan nyaris membuatnya gila karena tak kunjung mendapatkan putranya dalam tujuh hari.

Chen pun terduduk lagi di kursinya. Matanya membara penuh murka lalu membenarkan pertanyaan Insung tentang siapa Ko Donghoon "Ya, dia orangnya."

" _jadi benar…."_

"Apa?"

"Bajingan itu mendekati keluarga kita lagi."

" _Mwo?_ Apa maksudmu? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tiga hari yang lalu aku melihat Jaehyun berbicara dengan seseorang, aku merasa tidak asing dengan wajahnya. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi terdengar sangat serius. Dan ketika aku mencari tahu siapa pria itu, dia salah satu tangan kanan dari Ko Donghoon."

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan?"

"Bukan yang mereka bicarakan, tapi apa yang mereka tanyakan."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Dia hanya menanyakan tentang putramu, Luhan. Jaehyun mengatakan mengenal orang itu dari Luhan, jadi katakan siapa yang bodoh disini? Siapa yang tidak menyadari jika selama ini ada yang mengikutinya tanpa tahu sedikitpun? Putramu jelas dalam bahaya, tapi kemudian Sehunku bersumpah akan menikahinya! Bukankah itu artinya Sehun dan seluruh keluargaku akan terseret lagi dalam masalah dua puluh tahun lalu?"

" _sial! Sial! Sial!"_

"Bajingan itu terlalu berani. Dia terlalu— _brengsek!"_

"Bantu aku menangkapnya. Jika berhasil aku akan melupakan semua yang terjadi diantara kita. Aku akan merestui Luhan dengan Sehun dan mendoakan dua putraku untuk terus berbahagia."

Chen berhenti memukul meja yang membuat tangannya lebam. Dia menangkap tawaran yang demi Tuhan masih sangat dia ingin lakukan bahkan sebelum dirinya keluar menjadi detektif.

Ya, sebagai seorang mantan detektif maka rasanya wajar jika dia sangat mengingnkan menangkap bajingan yang sudah menyakiti putra kecilnya.

Dan sebagai seorang ayah, dia hanya ingin melihat putranya bahagia tanpa harus dibenci oleh darah dagingnya.

Jadi ketika tawaran sang jaksa terdengar sangat menarik maka dengan tak sabar Chen bergerak di tempatnya lalu bertanya "Apa kau yakin?"

"Kau hanya perlu membantuku menangkapnya, lalu aku akan mengangkat kasus dua puluh tahun lalu serta penculikan yang dia lakukan pada anak berusia dibawah tujuh tahun. Jika berhasil menangkapnya, aku akan memastikan hukuman mati untuk bajingan itu. Setuju?"

Chen benar-benar tergoda, dia bahkan mengangguk tanpa ragu untuk menawarkan hal gila yang sudah menjadi rencananya selama bertahun-tahun "Lakukan dengan rencanaku."

"Rencanamu? Apa kau sudah memiliki rencana?"

"Tentu saja. Ini adalah rencanaku dua puluh tahun yang lalu."

"Apa rencanamu?"

Entah mengapa rasanya Insung bisa melihat jiwa detektif Chen yang kembali berkobar, karena disaat dia mengatakan segala rencananya untuk menangkap Donghon maka disaat yang sama pula Chen bersemangat dan tanpa ragu mengatakan "Masukkan aku ke dalam penjara."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Keesokan hari…._

 _._

"MWO? KALIAN AKAN MENIKAH MINGGU DEPAN?"

" _yap!"_

Meja kecil itu dilingkari oleh enam pria dengan paras yang sangat berbeda. Karena jika tiga pria yang masing-masing tangannya sedang melingkar di pinggang kekasih mereka terlihat tampan maka tiga pria lain yang sangat berisik dan terus berteriak akan terlihat sangat cantik dengan cara mereka masing-masing.

Saat ini pula, Luhan sedang membagikan undangan pernikahannya pada keempat sahabat terdekat untuknya dan Sehun. Berniat untuk memamerkan penantiannya selama enam tahun namun dibalas cibiran kesal oleh Baekhyun dan teman terseksinya, _Kai_ saat ini.

" _tsk!_ Yang benar saja! Jadwal pernikahan kalian bahkan lebih cepat dari milikku dan Kyungsoo!"

Luhan menoleh ke belakang, mencari mata calon suaminya lalu dengan riang bertanya "Yang hanya terus merencanakan akan kalah dengan yang menyebar undangan. Benar kan sayang?"

"Benar sayang."

" _whoa…._ Adik bayi kau harus sabar, Lulu benar-benar membuat Mama geram."

Kali ini Kyungsoo yang kesal, dia membuat gerakan mengipas wajah dengan Kai yang terus mengusap lembut calon buah hatinya "Tenang sayang. Kita juga akan segera menikah."

"TAPI TETAP SAJA RUSA INI MENDAHULUIKU!"

" _sshh…_ Soo tenanglah. Nanti keponakanku marah."

Sehun tertawa geli, dia juga ikut mengusap perut Kyungsoo namun sayang tangannya dipukul kencang oleh dua pasang kekasih yang segera menjadi ayah dan ibu " _rrh.."_

" _YAK!_ KENAPA MEMUKUL CALON SUAMIKU?"

" _ha ha ha…._ Suka-suka kami, iya kan sayang?"

" _yap benar!"_

Kai menimpali bangga perbuatan jahilnya dengan sang istri, membuat Luhan sebagai calon istri sah dari seorang Oh Sehun begitu geram lalu berniat membalas hal kekanakan dua sahabatnya "Sini biar kupukul, KEMARI KAU KIM JONG-…."

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

" _astaga…"_

Baik Luhan maupun Kyungsoo memekik kaget saat Baekhyun berteriak. Demi Tuhan Baekie mereka sudah jarang berteriak sejak enam tahun yang lalu, yang mereka tahu Baekhyun cenderung tidak peduli dengan apapun yang mereka lakukan dan hanya terus memasang wajah _sok cool_ yang nyatanya justru membuat dia terlihat semakin cantik.

"Sayang kenapa berteriak?"

"Baekie kau kenapa?"

"Hey Bee..Baik-baik saja kan?"

Rasanya jengah ketika semua yang melingkari meja bertanya _kau kenapa_ atau _kau baik-baik saja?_

 _Hell, tentu saja_ Jawabannya DIA TIDAK BAIK-BAIK SAJA!

Hatinya panas diliputi rasa iri. Karena disaat Kyungsoo dan Luhan membicarakan tentang pernikahan maka dia adalah satu-satunya yang sama sekali belum memiliki rencana pernikahan. Membuat si pemilik mata kecil itu mengepul asap di kepalanya untuk bertatapan langsung dengan kekasih yang sudah mengencaninya hampir sepuluh tahun "KAU!"

" _w-wae?"_

"KAU MANUSIA ALIEN YANG MENJENGKELKAN!"

"Aku apa?"

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

" _astaga…"_

Buru-buru Luhan melepas pelukan Sehun di pinggangnya, bergegas untuk menolong sahabat kesayangannya dengan berdiri tepat di depan pria yang Baekhyun katakan manusia alien "Kenapa kau terus berteriak pada Chanyeol?"

"MINGGIR KAU RUSA JELEK!"

"Lu baby, jangan ikut campur sayang. Biarkan Baekhyun menghabisi si alien."

" _Shirheo!_ Kenapa juga aku harus membiarkan dia menghabisi Chanyeol."

 _Grep..!_

"Park Chanyeol kenapa kau memeluknya sialan!"

Chanyeol pun dengan instingnya berlindung segera mendekap Luhan dan bersembunyi di punggungnya. Membuat kini tak hanya Baekhyun yang murka tapi juga Sehun yang secara _refleks_ berdiri dan berniat menghajar si caplang jika tidak mengingat sedang berhadapan dengan si mungil yang kini memasang wajah "garang" ala "barbie" di wajahnya.

"Kau juga mau memukul Yeolieku?"

"Yeolieku?"

"Iya Yeolieku!"

" _whoa…._ " Sehun tertawa menyeramkan untuk menatap _death glare_ pada manusia alien yang benar-benar memeluk calon istrinya "Aku tidak ingin memukulnya, sungguh! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHNYA! KEMARI KAU CAPLANG!"

"Sehun apa yang kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun juga _refleks_ memeluk Sehun. menghentikan sahabatnya berbuat gila sementara pasangan Kai-Soo sedang tertawa geli saat ini. " _ha ha ha…_ Ayo Sehunna jangan mau kalah dari si rusa." Ujar Kyungsoo dibalas provokasi dari Kai.

"Ayo Lu babyku. Jambak saja rambut kekasihmu, jangan biarkan dia menyakiti Yeoliemu."

" _ish!"_

Kyungsoo menghantam perut Kai hingga terdengar ringisan kecil dari pria yang akan segera menjadi ayah kurang dari tiga bulan ini.

" _berhenti…..berhenti…._ AKU BILANG BERHENTI!"

Baekhyun sukses membuat Sehun kembali duduk di tempatnya. Walau nyatanya dia terus berusaha memukul Chanyeol tapi setidaknya Sehun duduk. Berbeda dengan Luhan dan Chanyeol yang masih saling berpelukan dan membuatnya benar-benar panas saat ini.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari Luhan."

" _andwae!_ Yeolie harus tetap memelukku jika ingin hidup. Lagipula kenapa kau bersikap menjengkelkan Baek."

" _Luhan…"_

Luhan mengabaikan peringatan sang kekasih. Yang dia lakukan hanya fokus pada serangan Baekhyun hingga lupa bahwa mau bagaimanapun tenaga Sehun sepuluh kali lebih kuat darinya

" _arrgh!_ SEHUN SAKIT!"

Pergelangan tangannya berwarna merah ketika Sehun menariknya paksa. Dan tanpa menyesal si pemilik rusa cina itu hanya memaksa Luhan duduk di pangkuannya sementara tangan kanannya mengusap lembut pergelangan Luhan yang sedikit merah karena dia terlalu kasar.

"Sehun jangan menatapku seperti itu, kau terlihat menakutkan."

Nyali Luhan menciut saat tatapan Sehun berubah begitu menyeramkan, dia juga meniup kasar pergelangan tangannya tanpa mengatakan satu kata pun yang membuat Luhan benar-benar takut "Sehun jangan marah." Katanya merengek lalu bersembunyi memeluk erat leher kekasihnya. Terlalu erat hingga Sehun tertawa kecil dan menyerah untuk marah "Jangan nakal dan hanya duduk dipangkuanku." Katanya mengusap lembut punggung Luhan dibalas gumam lirih oleh sang kekasih.

"Tapi Yeolie…"

"Diam."

" _araseo…araseo…_ Aku diam." Katanya jengkel namun tetap memeluk kekasihnya sesekali mengintip apa yang akan dilakukan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

" _y-_ Ya sayang? Ada apa? kenapa kau terus berteriak?"

"Ini peringatan terakhir untukmu."

"Peringatan?"

"YA!"

"Peringatan apa sayang?"

"Jika kau tidak menikahiku setelah pernikahan Kai dan Kyungsoo, Aku Byun Baekhyun secara resmi meminta PUTUS DARIMU!"

"MWO?"

" _bagus Bee."_

Sehun bergumam senang sementara Luhan membuka lebar mulutnya tanda dia mengerti mengapa Baekhyun terus berteriak " _ah…_ ternyata dia ingin dinikahi." Katanya terkikik geli sebelum terdengar suara

 _BRAK!_

Dari kursi di toko kue milik sang ayah yang didorong kencang oleh Baekhyun.

"BAEKHYUNNA"

Dengan menjinjing _sneli_ putihnya, Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan toko kue ayah Luhan segera bergegas pergi sementara Kyungsoo membuat gerakan lain dengan mengancam Chanyeol yang masih terlihat pucat saat ini "Jika kau membuat sahabatku menangis, kupotong telingamu!"

"YAK! KENAPA KAU INGIN MEMOTONG TELINGA CHANYEOL!"

Satu peringatan mengerikan dari Kyungsoo mengalahkan teriakan protes dari Luhan. Membuat si pemilik mata rusa dan penguin itu kembali bertengkar namun dilerai oleh kekasih mereka masing-masing.

" _mati aku…."_

"Tenang saja Yeol, aku akan melindungimu." Gumam Luhan yang dihadiahi cubitan kencang di pinggangnya "Sehunnie sakit."

"Berhenti mengatakan akan melindungi seseorang!"

" _wae?!"_

"Karena tubuhmu terlalu mungil untuk melindungi raksasa seperti Chanyeol. Harusnya kau saja yang dilindungi." Katanya gemas lalu menangkup wajah Luhan, mencium seluruh wajah kekasihnya sampai terdengar suara lirih Chanyeol bergumam Kenapa Baekhyun terlihat sangat menggemaskan."

" _huh?"_

Chanyeol tersenyum geli, dia kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari jas kerjanya untuk menunjukkan _box_ kecil yang baru saja dia beli malam tadi "Itu apa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol kemudian membuka _box kecil_ tersebut dan tak lama terlihat cincin yang begitu cantik terdapat di dalam box "Aku memang akan melamarnya di pernikahan Kalian." Katanya melirik Kai dan Kyungsoo diiringi suara teriakan Luhan yang lagi-lagi sangat berlebihan.

" _ASTAGA ASTAGA ASTAGA!_ JADI KITA SEMUA AKAN MENIKAH? AAARHHH— _Kau manis sekali_ Yeol!"

Terlalu senang Luhan kembali bersembunyi di tengkuk Sehun. melonjak di pangkuan kekasihnya sampai terdengar pertanyaan Sehun yang membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan "Kalau aku manis tidak?"

Luhan terkekeh, ditangkupnya wajah tampan sang kekasih lalu menciumnya telak dari mata hingga turun ke bibir "Sehunku sempurna." Katanya bangga dan kembali melumat lembut bibir kekasihnya. Dia sengaja menekan kuat tengkuk Sehun hingga dua bibir mereka menyatu dengan sempurna.

" _Baby._ Aku juga ingin menciummu."

Tak mau kalah dengan Luhan, Kyungsoo pun menarik tengkuk calon suaminya. Melumatnya tak kalah panas dengan Luhan hingga desahan terabaikan terdengar dari Chanyeol " _Baby, aku juga menciummu."_ Katanya pasrah dan tak sengaja melihat seseorang berjalan mendekat mengantar pesanan mereka.

" _Ekhem!"_

Baik Luhan maupun Kyungsoo sama-sama melepas lumatan mereka di bibir kekasih masing-masing. bersikap salah tingkah sementara Kai dan Sehun menatap tak suka pada pria berpostur tinggi yang kin meletakkan roti dan secangkir kopi di meja mereka.

"Maaf mengganggumu Luhan, tapi ini pesanan kalian."

" _he he he…._ Gomawo hyung."

"Tidak masalah. Silakan menikmati pesanan kalian. Aku permisi." Katanya beranjak pergi namun urung dilakukan saat Luhan berteriak

"SEUNGHYUN HYUNG!"

Pria bernama lengkap Choi Seunghyun itu kembali menoleh, menatap Luhan bertanya sampai pria yang diam-diam dia awasi ini tersenyum dan memberitahu "Aku akan menikah dengan Sehun."

" _huh?"_

"Aku akan menikah."

" _ah-….._ Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja hyung. Kau datanglah minggu depan, aku dan Sehun akan segera menikah."

"Sayang dia siapa?"

Sehun berbisik dibalas oleh jawaban lembut kekasihnya "Kau tidak ingat dia? Dia Seunghyun hyung. Pegawai ayahku."

"Begitukah?"

Refleks, Sehun menatap pria bernama Seunghyun itu, memiliki entah perasaan yang begitu buruk pada pria yang baru dia temui dalam enam tahun. Rasanya janggal mengingat Luhan begitu dekat dengannya, namun saat Luhan menyapanya begitu akrab maka sepertinya Sehun tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menyapa satu lagi pria yang bisa membuat kekasihnya bahagia.

"Hay, Aku Sehun kekasih Luhan, jika ada waktu datanglah ke pernikahan kami."

Seunghyun membalas tatapan Sehun sama dinginnya, berusaha untuk tidak bertingkah mencurigakan dan menarik simpul di bibirnya untuk mengatakan "Aku akan datang." Katanya menyanggupi undangan Sehun dan Luhan dan tak lama berpamitan untuk kembali bekerja "Aku harus kembali bekerja, nikmati makanan kalian."

"Baik hyung, terimakasih." Katanya membalas Seunghyun untuk beralih pada Kyungsoo "Soo, habiskan _cheese cake_ milikmu lalu segera kembali ke rumah sakit."

"Oke."

Mengabaikan dua kekasih mereka yang masih menatap tak berkedip pada Seunghyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo pun bergegas menghabiskan _cheese cake_ pesanan mereka. Berniat untuk segera datang ke rumah sakit sebelum

 _Drrt…drrtt.._

"Sayang ponselmu."

Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia kemudian mengangguk sebelum sedikit mengangkat tubuh Luhan untuk merogoh saku celananya.

 _Drrt…drtt…_

Tatkalan nama _aboji_ tertera di layar ponselnya, Jantung Sehun berdegup sangat kencang namun dia menutupinya dari Luhan. Yang dia lakukan hanya bersikap tenang sebelum menggeser slide ponselnya untuk mendengar suara sang ayah yang mengatakan

" _Temui ayah malam ini di kantor kejaksaan, kita perlu bicara dan jangan beritahu Luhan."_

Sehun terdiam sedetik, mempelajari nada bicara ayahnya yang terdengar cemas lalu tak lama membalas "Baiklah."

 _Pip!_

"Siapa?" Luhan bertanya namun dibalas senyum olehnya. Sekali lagi Sehun mencium bibir kekasihnya dan mengatakan "Tidak penting sayang. _Ah ya-…_ Hari ini kau pulang jam berapa?"

" _mmh…_ Delapan malam. Aku mengambil dua _shift_ hari ini."

"Begitukah? Baiklah Kai, aku titip Luhan, antar dia pulang ke apartemen kami."

"Baiklah tidak masalah."

"Sepertinya tidak bisa."

Kyungsoo mengoreksi jawaban Kai, menatap tak enak hati pada sahabatnya lalu menjelaskan bahwa keduanya harus memeriksakan adik bayi mengingat malam tadi dia mengalami kontraksi "Adik bayi, perutku mengalami _kram_ malam tadi. Aku takut Luhan akan menunggu lama."

" _ah benar…._ Kau mau menungguku Lu?"

"Tidak perlu, aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan pulang dengan taksi saja."

"Tidak bisa, aku akan menjemputmu saja kalau begitu!"

"Sayang kau sibuk. Lagipula aku tidak mau menunggu lama. Taksi tidak masalah, sungguh."

Sehun diam sejenak, berfikir akan membiarkan Luhan pulang seorang diri atau hanya mengantarnya pulang lebih dulu sebelum menemui ayahnya "Aku rasa aku bisa menjemputmu."

"Jika kau melakukannya aku akan sangat kesal."

" _wae?"_

"Enam tahun aku hidup mandiri, lalu kau datang dan terus memperlakukan aku seperti seorang ratu. Asal kau tahu ya Oh Sehun, aku tersinggung."

Sehun terkekeh lalu mengigit gemas bibir kekasihnya "Serius Lu?"

"Serius!"

"Baiklah…Baiklah, kau bisa pulang sendiri. Jam delapan malam dari rumah sakit itu artinya jam sembilan kau sudah harus sampai di aparetment."

"oke _!"_

" _on time."_

Luhan bergerak manja di pangkuan kekasihnya lalu berbalik mencium gemas bibir Sehun " _on time."_

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Malam hari_

 _._

" _whoa…._ Aku rasa calon suamiku sangat sibuk. Dia bahkan tidak mengabariku sama sekali hari ini."

Jujur saja Luhan merasa kesepian, karena setelah sibuk dengan seluruh pasien gawat daruratnya dia mengira akan mendapat hiburan dari sang kekasih. Tapi kemudian dia terkekeh, merutuki betapa manja dia pada perhatian Sehun hingga tak sadar menyalahkan kekasihnya sementara dia tahu Sehun sedang sibuk memperjuangkan masa depan mereka.

" _haah~_ Jika nanti sudah menikah aku tidak akan membiarkan Sehun mengabaikanku, _tidak akan pernah!"_ ujarnya berkobar semangat dan sesekali melirik taksi di sekitar halte namun tak ada satupun yang lewat.

"Harusnya aku membawa mobil."

Luhan melirik arlojinya, dan saat waktu menunjukkan pukul 20.15, itu artinya dia sudah menunggu selama lima belas menit seorang diri " _membosankan sekali."_ Katanya kembali duduk malas di halte sebelum berujar sangat bahagia melihat satu taksi mendekat _"_ Ah! Itu dia!"

Buru-buru Luhan membuat _gesture_ memberhentikan taksi, disusul senyum karena taksi itu segera berhenti tepat di depannya lalu bergegas membuka pintu taksi sebelum

 _Sret…!_

" _Arh…"_

Tubuh Luhan gontai ketika seseorang menarik paksa tas yang berisi ponsel dan dompetnya. Posisinya bahkan sudah setengah terjatuh sampai supir taksi itu panik dan memberitahu Luhan bahwa dia baru saja kehilangan tasnya "Tuan! Tas anda dicuri!"

" _tas? Dicuri?_ MWO?"

Membutuhkan waktu sepersekian detik untuk Luhan menyadari situasi. Dia pun segera berdiri membersihkan debu di tangannya sebelum menggeram sangat kesal " _dasar bocah tengik!"_ dia yakin sekali yang mengambil paksa tasnya adalah bocah kecil yang begitu lincah.

Namun salah jika bocah tengik itu mengira Luhan tak kalah lincah,

 _Ah-…_ Jangan lupakan semasa sekolah dulu dia adalah kapten tim bakset dan _futsall._ Jadi rasanya mustahil dia tidak gesit dalam berlari karena Luhan benar-benar sedang berlari kencang saat ini.

Dia mengikuti kemungkinan si bocah tengik berlari membawa tasnya lalu tersenyum puas melihat mangsanya berada di depan mata "YAK! KEMBALIKAN TASKU! _Y-YAK BOCAH TENGIK—SIAL!_ Kenapa larinya cepat sekali. _"_

Luhan menggerutu tapi tetap mengejar si pencuri kecil. Awalnya dia masih sangat bersemangat tapi saat nafasnya mulai tersengal, Luhan kelelahan. Dia juga berniat berhenti sampai tak jauh di depan matanya terdengar bunyi debuman kencang tanda seseorang terjatuh.

" _kena kau!"_

Buru-buru Luhan berlari menghampiri si pencuri kecil. Langkahnya yang sempat kelelahan tiba-tiba menjadi bersemangat melihat seorang remaja yang berhasil menjegal si pencuri kecil dan menolong serta mengambil tasnya yang dicuri "HEY JANGAN LARI!"

"Biarkan saja."

" _huh?_ Kau tidak ingin mengejarnya?"

"Tidak perlu."

"Kalau begitu ini tas anda."

Luhan berjalan semakin mendekat, mengambil segera tas miliknya sebelum mengucapkan rasa terimakasihnya "Terimakasih sudah menolongku."

"Tidak masalah, hanya kebetulan aku lewat, lain kali kau harus berhati-hati."

"Ya tentu saja. Aku akan-…."

Dan ketika langkah kaki Luhan semakin mendekati si remaja, maka saat ini, tepat di bawah cahaya remang lampu malam dia bisa melihat jelas wajah remaja yang beberapa menit lalu telah menolongnya.

Keduanya bertatapan cukup lama sampai Luhan memekik menyadari bahwa remaja bertopi merah didepannya memakai topi merah adalah remaja yang sama yang merupakan pasiennya dan menghilang beberapa hari yang lalu.

" _eoh!_ Kau—Bukankah kau pasienku?"

Senang Luhan mengenalinya, remaja tersebut membuka topi merahnya. Tersenyum sangat cantik sebelum membungkuk untuk menyapa Luhan "Senang kau mengingatku, _hyung."_

Lagi-lagi Luhan dibuat bertanya-tanya. Melipat tangannya di atas dada lalu bertanya sedikit menyelidik " _hyung?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _BLAM…!_

" _Benarkah pembunuhnya seorang detektif."_

" _Lalu kapan kami bisa menyiarkan beritanya."_

Di tempat yang berbeda, terlihat Sehun sedang berjalan memasuki kantor kejaksaan. Awalnya dia tidak peduli pada keramaian yang terjadi di kantor kejaksaan. Tapi seiring dengan langkahnya menuju ke ruangan sang ayah maka disaat yang sama pula Sehun menyadari bahwa ada beberapa wartawan yang terlihat begitu antusias mendapatkan entah berita apa yang sepertinya begitu ingin disebarkan pada publik.

 _Benarkah ini kasus dua puluh tahun lalu?_

" _ayolah!_ Sudah dua puluh tahun berlalu kenapa kasus ini kembali diangkat ke publik?"

Sehun tak peduli dengan seluruh wartawan dan anggota kejaksaan yang sedang bersiap memberikan klarifikasi. Yang dia lakukan hanya terus berjalan menuju ruangan ayahnya untuk mengetahui entah apa yang ingin ayahnya bicarakan di tempat kerjanya.

 _Cklek…_

Dan ketika pintu ruang kerja sang ayah dibuka, maka tak ada yang lebih mengejutkan untuk Sehun ketika melihat hampir seluruh keluarganya berkumpul _–tidak-_ bukan hanya keluarganya tapi juga keluarga Luhan.

Yang membedakan tak ada Luhan bersamanya, dia hanya seorang diri untuk melihat ketegangan di seluruh wajah keluarganya dan keluarga Luhan " _a-_ Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian semua berkumpul disini?"

"Sehun kau sudah datang?"

Adalah Yunho – _sang kakak-_ yang lebih dulu menyapanya. Dia kemudian memaksa Sehun masuk ke dalam ruangan sementara seribu pertanyaan jelas terlihat di wajah adik kecilnya "Hyung ada apa?" lirihnya terlalu bingung.

" _hksss…hkss…"_

Ditambah tangisan pilu ibu kandung Luhan, membuat wajah Sehun begitu pucat dan mual seketika dia rasakan "Ada apa? Kenapa mama menangis?—kenapa, KATAKAN PADAKU!"

"Sehun tenanglah."

"Tenang? Rasanya aku seperti akan mati melihat kalian berkumpul. Apa ini salah satu rencana untuk memisahkan aku dan Luhan?"

"Sehun dengarkan lebih dulu, mama mohon nak."

Sehun gusar, dia tak bisa tenang jika pikiran tentang dipisahkan dari Luhan terus menohok hingga ke jantungnya. Dia marah, setidaknya dia berharap sang ayah berbicara satu patah kata bukan hanya diam dan menatap sendu ke arahnya.

" _sial!"_

Sehun menghempas tangan Yunho di pundaknya, detik kemudian dia berjalan mendekati sang jaksa untuk bertatapan langsung dengan pria paruh baya yang selama dua puluh enam tahun dia jadikan sosok yang begitu ia hormati, begitu dia cintai bahkan hingga hari dimana dia menentang hubungannya dengan satu-satunya pria yang Sehun cintai "Kenapa papa hanya diam? Bicara sesuatu padaku Pa! Kenapa papa memintaku datang tanpa berbicara satu kata pun?"

"….."

"Bicara padaku Pa. Apalagi rencanamu untuk memisahkan aku dan Luhan?"

"…"

"PAPA!"

"Dengarkan papa baik-baik nak. Kau tidak perlu sedih dengan hal yang akan kau ketahui sebentar lagi. Karena apapun yang akan terjadi malam ini, percayalah semua itu kami lakukan hanya untuk melindungimu dan Luhan."

" _huh?"_

"Papa merestuimu dan Luhan, hanya bertahanlah sebentar lagi. Jangan membenci kami lagi. Kami hanya dua pria tua yang begitu mencintai putra kami."

"Kami?"

Pria paruh baya yang mengenakan jubah hitam bergaris merah yang merupakan jubah kehormatannya di setiap persidangan itu terlihat semakin sendu untuk menujuk satu ruangan yang Sehun ketahui adalah ruang interograsi seorang tersangka "Masuklah dan kau akan mengetahui alasan kenapa kami semua berkumpul disini."

"Ada apa disana?"

"Jika kau masuk ke ruang interograsi kau akan segera tahu nak."

Sehun bimbang, harusnya dia bahagia karena nada dan cara bicara sang ayah sudah benar-benar kembali seperti ayahnya. Tapi ketika tatapan sendu itu terus menatapnya maka rasanya Sehun lebih memilih ayahnya yang kemarin daripada ayahnya hari ini.

Dia takut,

Takut jika dia berjalan ke ruang gelap dan kedap suara itu, dirinya akan menemukan kenyataan yang bisa membuatnya dan Luhan terpisah.

 _Luhan , Luhan, Luhan_

Seluruh kepalanya hanya berisi si pria mungil yang mungkin sedang merasa bosan karena berada di apartement seorang diri.

Sehun bahkan sangat tergoda untuk berjalan meninggalkan kantor sang ayah dan hanya memeluk Luhannya sepanjang malam.

Ya dia sangat tergoda.

Jika bukan karena tatapan sendu ayahnya, tatapan meyakinkan dari kakaknya, serta tatapan menguatkan dari dua wanitanya dan Luhan, mungkin Sehun hanya akan pergi berlari dan tak ingin mengetahui apapun yang terjadi di dalam sana.

Tapi ketika seluruh keluarganya menatap seolah mengatakan _semua akan baik-baik saja_ maka putra ke dua dari tiga bersaudara itu mengalah. Kakinya kini berjalan menuju ruang investigasi yang berada tepat disamping ruangan sang ayah.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang dengan perasaan mual yang sedari tadi dirasakannya. Sehun benar-benar gugup. Terlalu gugup hingga tanpa sadar tangannya membuka pintu ruang investigasi untuk menemukan sosok yang begitu familiar untuknya.

Sosok yang malam tadi masih menatap penuh benci padanya kini menatapnya lembut, tersenyum begitu lirih sementara Sehun masih tak berkedip dan begitu terkejut menyadari bahwa dua tangan ayah kekasihnya kini dipakaikan borgol, _layaknya seorang kriminal._

" _aboji."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Jadi namamu Taeyong?"

" _Mmhh._.. _slurrrpp._."

Remaja yang Luhan tebak memiliki usia sama dengan Jaehyun itu terlihat lahap menghabiskan mangkuk ramen keduanya dalam setengah jam. Dia tak banyak bicara, hanya sesekali menjawab dengan berdeham atau terkadang mengangkat ibu jarinya sebagai jawaban

"Namaku Taeyong. Lee Taeyong _slurrppp_ — _aah_ ~."

Habis sudah mangkuk kedua ramennya malam ini, dia tersenyum sangat puas lalu berterimakasih pada Luhan "Gomawo hyung."

"Nah kau memanggilku hyung lagi."

Si remaja mengernyit bingung, dia kemudian menyingkirkan mangkuk ramen yang mengganggu untuk menatap Luhan lebih dekat " _Wae?_ Kau tidak suka dipanggil hyung? Apa aku harus memanggilmu dokter Xi?"

" _Aniya,_ Bukan begitu. Hanya saja kau terlalu akrab memanggilku hyung."

"Tidak boleh?"

" _Ish!_ Kau ini...Bukan seperti itu maksudku."

"Lalu seperti apa maksudmu?"

Luhan kini bertumpu di tangannya. Menatap lama wajah Taeyong sesekali mengingat apakah dia mengenal Taeyong atau memang remaja di depannya ini hanya asal memanggilnya hyung mengingat statusnya yang tidak memiliki keluarga.

"Masalahnya kau orang asing. Lalu mengapa malam itu memanggilku seolah kau mengenalku?"

"Karena aku memang mengenalmu."

"Benarkah?"

" _Mmhh._.. _ah ya,_ apa kau akan memakan ramenmu atau hanya akan kau jadikan pajangan?"

"Pajangan?"

Luhan mengerjap lucu beberapa kali, bertanya-tanya apa maksud remaja di depannya sampai tak sengaja melihat mata Taeyong hanya tertuju pada ramen miliknya " _ah-_...Kau mau lagi?"

"Jika tidak kau makan aku bersedia menghabiskannya."

Buru-buru Luhan memberikan mangkuk ramennya pada Taeyong. Dia juga memberikan pangsit kering yang mereka pesan lalu tertawa menyadari bahwa remaja di depannya benar-benar mirip seperti Jaehyun, adiknya "Ini makanlah. Habiskan sebanyak yang kau mau."

"Terimakasih."

Selagi Taeyong menghabiskan ramen miliknya, Luhan kembali menatap si remaja. Menatapnya begitu detail berharap bisa mengenali atau mendapatkan ingatan apapun tentang remaja di depannya. " _Sssshh.._..tetap tidak ingat." Katanya menggerutu pelan sebelum memutuskan bertanya pada Taeyong.

"Hey Lee Taeyong."

 _"Hmmh?"_

"Berapa usiamu?"

"Delapan _-slurp-_ belas."

"Jadi benar kau seusia Jaehyun."

"Jaehyun?"

"Lupakan. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku dengan benar dan tegas. Oke?"

 _Slurrrppp..._

Remaja berparas cantik itu bahkan mengangkat mangkuk untuk menyesap seluruh kuah ramen. Terlihat sangat tidak sopan tapi sepertinya Taeyong bukan tipe remaja yang suka berpura-pura baik di depan orang yang lebih tua.

" _Ah.._..Ramen benar-benar terbaik." Katanya mengusap perut tanda dia benar-benar kenyang sebelum menatap Luhan yang terlihat sedikit jijik menatap padanya " _Wae?"_

" _Aniya,_ tapi menurutku kau sedikit berlebihan. Itu hanya ramen."

"Aku jarang memakan makanan enak seperti ramen."

" _huh?"_

"Lupakan hyung. _Ah ya_ , tadi kau ingin bertanya apa?"

Tiap kali Taeyong memanggilnya hyung, maka ada sedikit perasaan bersalah yang Luhan rasakan. Dia benar-benar tidak mengenal siapa remaja di depannya. Pikiran konyolnya bahkan menebak bahwa dia adalah adiknya yang dibuang oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Namun detik berikutnya dia terkekeh dan menggeleng dengan cepat.

" _Ssshh.._.Kau membuatku bingung." Katanya mengambil cepat kaleng bir yang dia pesan lalu menenggaknya rakus untuk bertanya

"Apa aku mengenalmu?"

Taeyong sedikit berfikir lalu menggeleng dengan sangat yakin "Tidak."

"Syukurlah. Sudah kuduga kita tidak saling mengenal." Katanya lega dengan bir yang kembali dia tenggak. Sedikit tertawa sebelum Taeyong tiba-tiba berujar begitu serius.

"Tapi kau mengenalnya."

"Mengenal siapa?"

"Dia."

Buru-buru Luhan menoleh, mencari tahu siapa yang Taeyong tunjuk sampai dua matanya membulat lebar menyadari bahwa pria yang sedang ditunjuk Taeyong adalah pria yang beberapa hari lalu membentaknya di rumah sakit.

Pria berparas dingin yang kini tengah menatapnya tajam adalah pria yang tang terkenal dengan julukan _Mad Man_ dan tak lain merupakan pembimbingnya di rumah sakit.

 _Uhuk!_

Refleks, Luhan menyemburkan bir yang sedang dia minum. Buru-buru dia membersihkan sudut bibir untuk memastikan sendiri bahwa pria yang kini menatapnya terlampau tajam adalah Yoon Doojoon, _profesornya._

"Profesor?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengenalnya hyung?"

" _huh?_ Tentu-...Tentu saja aku mengenalnya."

"Tapi kau masih memanggilnya professor."

Luhan salah tingkah, ingin rasanya dia membekap mulut Taeyong dan menghentikan omong kosong yang sedari tadi diracaukan remaja sialan di depannya. "Dia memang profesorku."

"Bukan."

" _Y-yak!_ Berani sekali kau bocah."

"Terserahmu saja! _Hey Hyung!_ Cepat duduk dengan kami!"

"Hyung?"

"Ada masalah?"

"Kalian saling mengenal?"

"Dia hyungku."

Luhan tertawa pahit seraya bergumam " _ini gila."_ Katanya putus asa lalu terdengar Doojoon menarik kursi tepat di depannya "Boleh aku bergabung?" tanya sang professor dibalas anggukan oleh Luhan dan Taeyong.

"Tentu saja hyung / Silakan professor."

Doojoon kembali tak acuh, dia hanya menarik kursi untuk menatap tegas pada Luhan "Jangan panggil aku professor. Ini bukan jam kerja."

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

" _HYUNG!"_

" _huh?"_

Baik Doojoon maupun Luhan sama-sama menatap remaja disamping mereka. Memberikan tatapan sinis sebelum Luhan lebih dulu mencibir " _gila!"_

"Taeyong benar panggil aku _hyung."_

" _whoa.._ Kepribadian anda benar-benar berbeda Professor Yoon."

"Aku tidak memiliki dua kepribadian, aku hanya tidak suka diusik. Jadi ketika aku mengatakan panggil aku hyung, maka kau harus memanggilku hyung!"

"Dan kenapa aku harus memanggilmu hyung?"

"Karena aku lebih tua darimu."

" _ck!_ Alasan anda terlalu naif _professor._ Aku tidak memiliki hyung dan selamat malam, aku harus segera pulang karena kekasihku menunggu."

Katanya mendorong kursi di kafetaria. Bersiap untuk pergi sebelum suara berat Doojoon terdengar sangat lirih "Karena aku hyungmu, _benar-benar hyungmu."_

Luhan diam di tempatnya, rasanya gila melihat seseorang dengan dua kepribadian yang sangat berbeda. Karena disaat Doojoon menjadi seorang _professor_ dia akan sangat mengerikan, namun ketika dia hanya menjadi pria biasa, maka sang professor terlihat dua kali lebih mengerikan.

Membuat Luhan benar-benar panik dan menyesal karena tidak langsung kembali ke apartement seperti janjinya pada Sehun.

"Saya tidak mengerti ucapan anda professor. Saya anak tunggal dan jikalaupun saya memiliki hyung, itu hanya satu, _Yunho hyung."_

"Jadi kau benar-benar tidak mengenaliku?" katanya pahit disambut tatapan bingung dari Luhan "Apa kita pernah bertemu?"

"Kita bukan hanya bertemu Lu, kita bertahan hidup, _bersama."_

Rasanya canggung saat orang asing memanggil nama kecilmu.

Dan karena hal itu pula Luhan bergedik ketakutan. Dia memutuskan untuk segera pergi dan hanya meninggalkan dua orang asing di depannya "Mungkin anda salah mengingat professor, kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya dan saya permisi."

Buru-buru Luhan mengambil tasnya, berniat untuk pergi sampai lagi-lagi Doojoon bergumam namun kali ini terasa familiar di telinga Luhan.

 _Kau tenang saja hyung, ayahku seorang detektif. Dia akan segera datang dan menyelamatkan kita, aku janji padamu hyung. Jangan takut_

 _DEG!_

" _tidak."_

Luhan kembali menoleh, menatap pria yang entah darimana bisa mengetahui janji yang dia ucapkan dua puluh tahun lalu, janji yang Luhan ucapkan pada anak lelaki lain yang juga diculik bersamanya, yang begitu ketakutan karena selama dua minggu mereka terus dipukuli dan nyaris dibunuh jika melawan perintah mereka.

Luhan benar-benar gugup, tangannya berkeringat lalu tak lama dia mencari mata Doojoon, menatapnya cukup lama untuk mencaritahu siapa professor yang dijuluki _mad man_ dirumah sakit tempatnya bekerja

"Sudah ingat?"

"S- _s_ iapa kau?"

Doojoon tersenyum pahit detik berikutnya dia melipat tangan di atas dada untuk mengatakan "Aku Joonie hyungmu."

" _tidakmungkin…_ "

Kaki Luhan lemas, dia berpegangan pada satu kursi dengan erat.

Matanya seolah melihat hantu yang terus mengganggu malamnya selama dua puluh tahun, yang membuat traumanya semakin hebat kala mengingat tak bisa menepati janji pada sosok anak lelaki berusia sepuluh tahun yang ternyata masih hidup, yang kini telah menjelma begitu sempurna "Ayahku bilang hanya aku yang selamat, jadi bagaimana mungkin kau Joonie hyungku?"

"Ayahmu berbohong."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Luhan terlalu bingung saat ini, dia tidak bisa menangkap apapun selain sosok yang dulu begitu melindunginya benar-benar masih hidup dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi dua puluh tahun lalu.

"Duduklah."

Dia pasrah saat Taeyong kembali membawanya duduk. Remaja delapan belas tahun itu seolah memberi waktu luang agar mereka bisa berbicara, agar tak ada lagi kesalahpahaman yang menghantui satu sama lain selama dua puluh tahun.

"Dua puluh tahun yang lalu tepat setelah kau menggantikan aku untuk dipukuli dengan ikat pinggang, kau demam hebat. Tiga jam kau tidak sadarkan diri dan masuk ke satu jam berikutnya, tepat dua minggu kita diculik, seseorang datang menemukan kita berdua, _itu ayahmu."_

"Lalu apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Papa tidak membawamu ikut pergi."

"Karena dia memang hanya ingin menyelamatkan dirimu."

" _tidak mungkin._ Ayahku seorang detektif saat itu, tidak mungkin dia meninggalkan korban lain di tempat penculikan. Tidak mungkin dia-…."

"TAPI DIA MELAKUKANNYA!."

Luhan tersentak, tubuhnya gemetar dengan tangan yang tak bisa digerakkan karena terlalu lemas.

 _Entahlah._

Dia terlalu bingung karena mendapatkan cerita yang berbeda setelah dua puluh tahun.

Karena disaat ayahnya mengatakan tidak ada yang bertahan hidup selain dirinya maka disaat yang sama pula Doojoon bersikeras mengatakan bahwa ayahnya meninggalkan dia di gudang tua mengerikan di Beijing.

Membuat seluruh kejadian itu kembali terulang dan masih begitu terekam jelas diingatan Luhan, _rasanya seperti kemarin._

" _bagaimana mungkin?"_

"Dia mengatakan akan membawamu ke rumah sakit lebih dulu, dia bilang akan kembali menjemputku setelahnya. Tapi kau tahu apa yang terjadi? Dia tidak pernah datang lagi, AYAHMU MENINGGALKAN AKU DENGAN BAJINGAN SIALAN ITU!"

"Kau pasti salah paham. Tunggu, aku akan menghubungi ayahku. Aku akan-…."

"LUHAN!"

Belum sempat Luhan mendapatkan ponselnya, kini terdengar lagi suara yang memanggilnya begitu ketakutan.

Baik Doojoon maupun Luhan sama-sama menoleh ke asal suara.

Keduanya juga memberikan respon berbeda.

Karena disaat suara berat itu memanggil Luhan, maka Doojoon secara _refleks_ menggenggam jemari Luhan untuk membawa Luhan ke belakang tubuhnya, menjauhkan Luhan dari pria sialan yang merupakan kaki tangan Donghoon selain dirinya.

"Mundur."

"Seunghyun hyung?"

Yang dipanggil _hyung_ oleh Luhan diam-diam menyeringai menatap Doojoon. Memberi tatapan seolah mengejek lalu kembali fokus untuk memprovokasi Luhan malam ini.

"LUHAN INI GAWAT!"

"Ada apa— _arh!"_

Entah mengapa genggaman tangan Doojoong begitu erat di pergelangan tangannya. Luhan bahkan harus meringis sakit sebelum pertanyaan "Apa kalian saling mengenal?" Luhan lontarkan hingga membuat Doojoon melepas tangannya dan membiarkan Luhan berbicara dengan Seunghyun, _partner kejinya di organisasi._

"Dan kau hyung." Katanya menatap Seunghyun sedikit bingung. Bertanya-tanya darimana Seunghyun mengetahui keberadaannya sebelum bertanya langsung pada pegawai yang sudah bekerja sangat lama di toko roti ayahnya "Darimana kau tahu aku ada disini?"

"Tidak penting Luhan, ada sesuatu yang lebih gawat. Papamu, dia-…."

"Papa? Papa kenapa?"

"PAPAMU DI PENJARA!"

" _a-_ apa yang kau katakan hyung?"

"JAKSA OH MENGAJUKAN BANDING KASUS DUA PULUH TAHUN LALU! DIA SECARA LANGSUNG MEMENJARAKAN AYAHMU LUHAN!"

Luhan kehabisan nafas

Pikirannya kosong.

Dia juga tidak bisa merespon

Karena saat Seunghyun mengatakan Jaksa Oh memenjarakan ayahnya, maka itu artinya, secara tidak langsung, dia benar-benar sedang berperang melawan ayah kandung kekasihnya _._

" _tidak mungkin."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kantor pusat Kejaksaan agung, Seoul, 21.15 KST_

 _._

 _._

" _apa yang—_ APA YANG TERJADI? KENAPA AYAH BERADA DISINI? KENAPA—PAPA!"

Sementara nafas Sehun tersengal hebat, maka tatapan tak berdaya di tunjukkan semua orang di ruang yang berbeda. Tak ada yang berani membuka suara, semua hanya diam dan terlanjur bungkam membiarkan Sehun ketakutan dan begitu cemas melihat ayah kekasihnya diperlakukan seperti seorang kriminal.

"KENAPA KALIAN HANYA DIAM? EOMONI! HYUNG! MA! PA!— _sial!_ KENAPA KALIAN HANYA DIAM?"

"Sehun."

Sehun panik, dia begitu ketakutan. Suara ayah Luhan begitu tenang disaat harusnya dia memberontak karena diperlakukan seperti seorang penjahat "Aboji tunggulah sebentar. Aku akan memanggil penjaga untukmu— _PENJAGA!_ CEPAT LEPASKAN AYAHKU!"

"Sehun…"

"SIAPAPUN CEPAT DATANG DAN LEPASKAN BORGOL DARI TANGAN AYAHKU! PENJAGA!"

"Nak tenanglah."

"Tenang? LUHAN AKAN MENJERIT MELIHAT AYAHNYA DIPERLAKUKA SEPERTI SEORANG PENJAHAT. LUHAN AKAN-…."

"INI SEMUA UNTUK LUHAN!"

" _huh?"_

Entah apa maksud ucapan _semua untuk Luhan_ yang baru saja diteriakkan ayah kandung calon istrinya. Bagaimana mungkin dengan tangan di borgol dan mengenakan pakaian seorang narapidana ditujukan untuk Luhan, _Luhannya._

Sehun diam cukup lama, dia tak lagi berteriak dan mencoba berfikir. Detik berikutnya dia kembali melihat seluruh wajah di ruang kerja ayahnya, matanya kembali melihat ayah Luhan di ruang investigasi untuk menemukan fakta bahwa mereka semua terlalu tenang jika ini menyangkut kejahatan.

"Bagaimana mungkin ini untuk Luhan? Apa yang terjadi aboji?"

Pria paruh baya yang tangannya kini diborgol jelas tersenyum lega, dia juga menatap lembut satu-satunya pria yang bisa membahagiakan Luhan untuk memintanya masuk dan berbicara dengannya "Masuklah, ayah akan menceritakan semua padamu."

Sehun tertarik, perlahan dia menutup pintu ruang investigasi untuk berbicara berdua dengan ayah kandung dari calon istrinya

 _Klik…_

Setelah pintu tertutup Sehun berjalan mendekat, dia segera menarik kursi di depan kursi terdakwa dan merasa begitu sesak karena tak tega dengan situasi mereka saat ini "Kenapa kita harus bicara disini aboji? Kenapa kita tidak bicara di restaurant mewah atau kedai kopi favoritmu, kenapa kita harus— _hks.."_

"Sehunna."

"Luhan akan menangis melihatmu disini, aku tidak bisa melihatnya menangis, _sungguh."_

"Nak."

Dan saat tangan ayah Luhan menggenggam lembut tangannya, _Sehun diam._

Dia tetap menundukkan kepala, mencoba untuk mengendalikan diri namun rasanya begitu sulit.

"Kau begitu mencintai Luhan ya?"

Sehun menganngguk tanpa ragu, Chen bahkan melihat air mata Sehun turun membasahi wajahnya namun dihapusnya dengan cepat "Syukurlah. Setidaknya papa tahu ada yang menjaga Luhan selagi ayah mendekam di penjara."

Kali ini Sehun mengangkat wajahnya, dia begitu ketakutan dan memohon agar para orang dewasa menyudahi hal gila yang bisa membuatnya kehilangan Luhan dalam hitungan detik "Sebenarnya ada apa? kenapa Papa harus mendekam di penjara?"

Chen tersenyum kecil, walau sedikit kesulitan dia tetap mencoba menghapus air mata Sehun. Membuat Sehun terenyuh dan tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menatap wajah sendu ayah kekasihnya "Pa?"

"Sehunna. Apa kau tahu ayahmu ini adalah seorang mantan detektif?"

" _y-_ Ya aku tahu."

"Lalu apa kau tahu detektif ini benar-benar hebat ketika masih aktif?"

"Aku tahu."

"Bagus."

Sehun mendesah frustasi, digenggamnya kuat tangan ayah Luhan lalu tak lama dia menuntut jawaban "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin Papa beritahu?"

Chen tersenyum semakin lirih. Awalnya dia enggan membuka luka lama, tapi mengingat Sehun adalah orang yang akan bertanggung jawab atas hidup putra kecilnya maka rasanya salah jika terus bungkam dan tidak memberitahu Sehun kebenarannya.

"Sampai saat ini, apa kau tahu alasan mengapa Luhan kita tidak pernah ingin kembali ke Beijing? Kenapa dia begitu membenci tanah kelahirannya? Dan alasan mengapa dia selalu sesak nafas jika melihat kerumunan pria berjubah hitam? Apa kau tahu?"

Sehun bingung, selama ini yang dia tahu kekasihnya tidak memiliki teman, kekasihnya terus di- _bully_ hingga membuatnya begitu benci dengan Beijing "Karena tak ada satupun teman yang dia miliki."

"Kau salah."

Sehun tergelak, tangannya mencengkram kuat jemari ayah Luhan untuk bertanya "Apa maksud ayah?"

"Luhan memiliki begitu banyak teman di Beijing."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Chen tertunduk beberapa saat, hatinya seolah enggan menceritakan kenangan pahit namun rasanya harus dilakukan jika ingin seluruh rencananya berjalan lancar "Luhan hampir kehilangan nyawanya sewaktu kecil."

 _DEG!_

Kali ini Sehun yang tidak bernafas, kepalanya tiba-tiba kosong, dengan seluruh suaranya tercekat saat menangkap kebenaran gila yang kini diungkapkan ayah kekasihnya " _a-_ apa yang ayah bicarakan?"

"Ceritanya begitu panjang. Tapi semua ini berkaitan dengan profesi ayah dan kakekmu. Semua bermula dari sana."

"Ceritakan padaku, semuanya."

"Sejauh mana yang kau tahu?" Chen bertanya balik mengingat Sehun sudah mengetahui kebenaran bahwa dia tak pernah terlibat tentang kematian sang kakek.

"Alasan mengapa kakek meminta bantuan ayah, fakta bahwa tak ada sedikitpun bukti yang memberatkan ayah karena memang kakekku dibunuh oleh orang lain. Hanya sejauh itu yang aku tahu."

"Namanya Ko Donghoon."

" _huh?"_

"Pembunuh kakekmu."

Sehun tertawa lirih, kurang dari waktu sepuluh menit dia seolah ditarik ke masa lalu. Di paksa untuk mengetahui banyak hal yang awalnya enggan untuk dia ketahui. Dia hanya ingin hidup bahagia, tapi rasanya sulit mengingat semua hal yang terjadi di masa lalu memaksa dirinya untuk ikut andil dan mengambil bagian.

"Aku dengar dia melarikan diri."

"Ya kau benar nak. Dan sialnya, dia sudah berada di Seoul. Dia berada sangat dekat dengan kita."

" _sial!.."_ Sehun menjambak kuat rambutnya. Yang diinginkannya hanya kebenaran mengapa semua ini berkaitan dengan Luhan, Kenapa dengan Luhan. Membuat kepalanya begitu sakit untuk meminta langsung penjelasan pada sang ayah "Lalu kenapa semua itu berkaitan dengan Luhan?"

"Karena Donghoon hampir membunuh Luhan dua puluh tahun yang lalu."

" _tidak mungkin."_

Sekali lagi Sehun merasa begitu mual, rasanya dia ingin memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya agar merasa lebih baik – _tidak-_ dia juga begitu sesak. Kepalanya benar-benar sakit membayangkan bahwa dia tidak akan pernah mengenal Luhan jika dua puluh tahun lalu Luhan tak berhasil diselamatkan " _a-_ apa yang terjadi?"

"Alasan mengapa Luhan begitu benci semua yang berkaitan dengan Beijing adalah karena Donghoon menculiknya dua puluh tahun lalu."

" _mwo?"_

Wajah Sehun pucat tapi hatinya berkobar panas. Bahkan sebelum diminta dia sudah bersumpah untuk membunuh siapapun pria bernama Donghoon ini dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

"Sejak saat itu Luhan memiliki trauma yang begitu parah."

" _sayang."_

Sehun berusaha tenang, walau dua tangannya kini terkepal erat. Nafasnya sesak, dadanya dipenuhi kemurkaan sementara dirinya mati-matian mengendalikan diri untuk bertanya

"Berapa lama bajingan itu menyekap Luhan."

"Dua minggu dengan seluruh memar di tubuh kecil Luhanku saat itu."

" _brengsek."_

Ingin rasanya Sehun berlari memeluk pria mungilnya. Mendekapnya erat seraya meminta maaf karena tak pernah mengetahui apapun tentang trauma kekasihnya yang begitu dalam, tentang bagaimana dia bisa bertahan hidup yang tak mungkin dilakukan oleh anak berusia enam tahun kala itu.

"Dia benar-benar akan membunuh Luhan karena ayah menghancurkan rencananya saat itu. Dia begitu murka dan terus mencari keberadaan ayah, ayahmu serta Luhan hanya untuk membalas apa yang telah kami renggut dari hidupnya."

Jika saja dia bisa bertatapan langsung dengan pria bernama Donghoon ini, pastilah Sehun tanpa ragu akan menghabisinya. Bukan karena dia seorang kriminal kelas berat tapi karena bajingan ini pernah menculik dan menyakiti Luhan serta membuat trauma yang begitu hebat pada pria mungilnya.

Sehun bersumpah, jika dengan rencana dua ayahnya bisa membuatnya bertatapan langsung dengan bajingan bernama Donghoon ini, maka tanpa ragu dia akan melakukan segala cara untuk bertatapan langsung dengan bajingan yang hampir mengambil nyawa calon istrinya.

"Apa rencana ayah?"

Mendengar kalimat Sehun yang menyatakan dia bersedia untuk bekerjasama, _Chen tersenyum._ Pria paruh baya itu kemudian mengambil lagi tangan Sehun hanya untuk mengatakan seluruh rencananya

"Belum lama ini ayahmu menemukan bukti bahwa bajingan itu kembali mendekati Luhan. Dia bahkan menggunakan kaki tangannya untuk bertemu dengan adikmu dan mencari tahu tentang Luhan."

"Jaehyun?"

"Ya Jaehyun adikmu. Dari Jaehyun dia mencoba mencaritahu tentang Luhan. Kami juga masih mencari tahu tentang bajingan ini, sepertinya dia salah satu kerabat terdekat kita."

"Lalu apa rencana ayah? Kenapa memutuskan untuk berada di dalam penjara?"

"Karena ini tempat paling aman agar bajingan itu tidak bertemu dengan Luhan."

" _huh?"_

"Begini nak. Jika dia masih begitu mengincar Luhan, itu artinya dia masih sangat ingin bertemu dengan ayah. Karena hanya dari Luhan dia bisa bertemu langsung dengan ayah."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu nanti, jika pintu ruang investigasi ini terbuka untuk media. Mereka akan segera menyebarkannya dengan cepat, berita tentang ayah akan dimuat di seluruh media televisi, surat kabar maupun radio. Kita bisa menggunakan keuntungan media untuk memancing bajingan itu datang ke penjara."

"Kenapa ayah begitu yakin dia akan datang ke penjara? Bukankah ini bunuh diri?"

Chen tertawa pahit, nyatanya Sehun sama sekali tidak mengetahui tentang dunia gelap yang berdampingan dengan dunia yang selama ini dia jalani. Dunia yang memaksa seseorang melakukan hal senekat apapun hanya untuk melampiaskan dendam pada orang yang sangat dia benci.

Karena jika Chen adalah Donghoon, maka rasanya dia akan melakukan segala cara untuk membunuhnya walau harus masuk ke dalam penjara sekalipun. Donghoon pernah sekali kehilangan Chen, maka rasanya dia tidak akan pernah kehilangan dirinya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Karena seperti dia, maka ayah juga ingin sekali membunuhnya."

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Aku mengenal bajingan itu sepanjang karirku menjadi detektif. Aku tahu siapa dia, apa yang ada didalam otak sialannya serta apa yang akan dia lakukan jika mendengar keberadaan ayah. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya percaya pada ayah, pada ayahmu dan berjanjilah satu hal pada ayah." Katanya menatap Sehun penuh harap seraya menggenggam lembut jemari masa depan putra kecilnya.

"Janji?"

"Ya Sehunna, maukah kau berjanji pada ayah?"

"Apa?"

"Apapun yang terjadi, bagaimanapun reaksi Luhan nanti, Papa mohon jangan pernah beritahu dia tentang kebenaran dibalik jeruji yang akan ayah jalani."

" _tidakmungkin._ Luhan harus diberitahu."

"Jika kita memberitahunya, akan lebih mudah bagi Donghoon untuk memanfaatkan ketakutan Luhan. Kau tahu Luhan cenderung gegabah jika sedang emosi, jadi bisakah kita memberitahukan kebenarannya nanti, _di hari pernikahan kalian?"_

" _aboji."_

Sehun terenyuh, hatinya yang sedari tadi berkobar penuh murka dipenuhi dengan kebahagiaan tak terucap. Buru-buru dia membalas genggaman jemari ayah Luhan untuk memastikan "Apa kau merestui kami?"

Chen tersenyum haru, dia menatap penuh rasa terimakasih pada putra kedua Insung seraya menghapus air mata bahagianya "Tentu saja nak. Terimakasih sudah menjaga Luhan selama ini, maaf membuat kalian harus terpisah jarak dan waktu begitu lama, _maaf."_

Kali ini Sehun yang menghapus air mata bahagianya, dia kemudian memeluk sekilas ayah kandung Luhan untuk mengutarakan kebahagiannya bisa mencintai Luhan meski jarak membuat keduanya terpisah _"tidak aboji._ Jarak itu hanya membuat cintaku bertambah menjadi lebih banyak untuk Luhan, _terimakasih_ sudah membuat kami mengetahui sulitnya mempertahankan cinta, sesaknya memperjuangkan cinta tanpa restu. Apapun yang ayah dan ayahku lakukan, itu semua hanya membuat cinta kami bertambah kuat, _cintaku."_

"Kau benar-benar mencintai Luhan?"

"Aku mencintainya dengan hidupku. _Aku sangat mencintainya."_

Rasanya tugas Chen sudah benar-benar selesai sebagai seorang ayah, karena saat Sehun mengutarakan siapa Luhan untuk hidupnya dan bagaimana dia begitu mencintai Luhannya, maka hanya kebahagiaan dan rasa syukur yang diam-diam dia ucapkan karena Tuhan menciptakan pria bertanggung jawab di depannya untuk menjaga Luhan kecilnya seumur hidup.

"Berjanjilah apapun yang terjadi kau akan selalu mencintai Luhan, nak."

"Sekalipun dia membenciku atau bahkan ingin membunuhku sekalipun, aku akan tetap mencintai Luhan, _menjaga putra kecilmu aboji._ Itu janjiku."

Chen benar-benar bersyukur. Diraihnya lagi jemari Sehun untuk mengucapkan rasa terimakasih terbesar yang bisa dia berikan sebagai seorang ayah yang kebahagiaan anaknya sudah dijanjikan oleh pria yang begitu mencintai putra kecilnya " _gomawo_ Sehunna."

"Aku yang berterimakasih pada ayah. Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkan Luhan dua puluh tahun yang lalu, aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya _aboji."_

"Itu tugasku sebagai seorang ayah."

"Dan akan menjadi tugasku kelak sebagai seorang suami."

"Aku benar-benar tidak sabar, aku ingin minggu depan cepat datang."

"Aku juga. Cepatlah keluar dari balik jeruji. Setelah semuanya selesai kita harus hidup bahagia selamanya."

Chen mengangguk lalu menyanggupi permintaan Sehun dengan mengatakan "Ayah akan segera keluar dari balik jeruji. Kau siap?"

Kali ini giliran Chen yang bertanya, dibalas anggukan oleh Sehun "Aku siap."

Dan tak lama Chen memberi ibu jari pada petugas yang memantau dia dan Sehun dari layar, memberi tanda bahwa dia sudah selesai berbicara agar bisa langsung bertemu dengan media "Anda siap?"

"Lakukan."

Sementara dua penjaga _sipir_ membawa Chen dengan tangan yang diborgol maka Sehun hanya mengantar dalam bisu kepergian ayah Luhan, bibirnya kelu untuk bersuara. Dia hanya sesekali melirik untuk mendengar Chen mengatakan "Ayah akan segera keluar darisini, tunggulah sebentar."

Sehun tertunduk. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Luhan setelah ini, yang dia lakukan hanya berfikir cara menjelaskan tanpa harus menyakiti kekasihnya

"Sehun?"

" _hmmh."_

Wajahnya terangkat. Lima detik sebelum Chen bertemu dengan wartawan dia berpesan "Jaga Luhan."

Sehun pun mengangguk dengan cepat, menghapus cepat air matanya untuk tersenyum menjawab "Aku akan menjaganya dengan hidupku."

" _gomawo nak."_

 _._

 _._

 _Sementara itu…_

 _._

 _._

" _tidaktidak…_ kenapa ramai sekali? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa banyak media?"

Sementara janji telah disepakati, maka Luhan – _putra kandung Li Chen-_ adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak mengetahui rencana yang dibuat sang ayah.

Pria berperawakan mungil itu begitu ketakutan. Wajahnya pucat, bibirnya kelu dan yang paling parah dia begitu lemas karena beberapa kali harus mendengar kalimat _detektif Xi_ atau _Li Chen_ atau _membunuh_ dari para media yang kini berkumpul di depan kantor jaksa pusat.

 _Dimana mantan detektif Xi? apa benar Xi Lichen membunuh Presdir Oh dua puluh tahun yang lalu?_

 _DEG!_

" _tidak…_ Ayahku tidak membunuh."

Semakin Luhan berjalan mendekat maka ucapan Seunghyun semakin terbukti nyata. Ucapan yang mengatakan _ayahmu dipenjara_ seolah benar terjadi tatkala seluruh media terus menyebutkan kasus yang terdengar familiar untuknya.

Kasus mengerikan yang membuatnya dan Doojoon merasa begitu ketakutan karena diculik dan harus merasakan pukulan balok kayu di tubuh kecilnya dua puluh tahun yang lalu

" _Apa benar Jaksa Oh Insung, putra mendiang Presdir Oh Yunsoo yang mengajukan banding dan ingin kasus pembunuhan Presdir Oh kembali di investigasi ulang?"_

Luhan jelas mendengar pertanyaan tentang jaksa Oh yang mengajukan banding, membuat lagi-lagi ucapan Seunghyun terbukti ketika dia mengatakan _Jaksa Oh yang memenjarakan langsung ayahmu_

"Jadi benar _aboji_ yang melakukannya."

Kakinya hampir tak bisa lagi berjalan.

Seluruh tubuhnya lemas. Terlalu lemas sampai tak sengaja telinganya mendengar jeritan dari beberapa wartawan "ITU DIA DETEKTIF XI! MEREKA MEMBAWANYA KELUAR!"

 _DEG!_

Buru-buru mata Luhan mencari dimana keberadaan sang ayah, berusaha untuk mengelak bahwa itu adalah Detektif Xi, _ayahnya._

" _tidak, itu bukan papa."_

Namun saat dua penjaga mengiringi sosok ayahnya masuk kedalam mobil khusus terpidana, maka disaat yang sama pula sosok ayahnya yang begitu kelelahan terlihat.

Membuat Luhan secara _refleks_ berlari mendekat untuk menjerit pilu tak terima melihat ayahnya diperlakukan seperti seorang penjahat

"PAPAAAAAA!"

" _Luhan."_

Sehun mendengarnya, dia tahu cepat atau lambat Luhan akan mengetahui kabar gila ini. Dia tahu Luhan akan mendengarnya dari media, _tapi ini terlalu cepat,_ pikirnya dan secara refleks pula berlari menyusul sang kekasih yang kini menyeruak di kerumunan media.

"MINGGIR! PAPAAAAA!"

"PAAAAAA!"

"Hey jauhkan pemuda itu!"

" _tidak—_ LEPAS! LEPASKAN AKU!"

Luhan meronta saat dua tangannya di cengkram paksa oleh petugas. Membuatnya terus menjerit hingga tanpa sadar sang ayah menoleh, _mereka bertatapan._ Yang satu menatap rindu pada putra kecilnya sementara Luhan menatap begitu ketakutan karena ketidakadilan yang sedang dialami ayahnya.

"Papajanganpergi— _PAPA—AARGHH!"_

"Papa baik nak. Jaga dirimu, kita akan segera bertemu."

Begitulah kiranya pesan yang ingin disampaikan Chen, dia kemudian memalingkan wajah untuk ikut masuk ke dalam mobil yang telah disiapkan untuknya " _tidaktidak—_ PAPA JANGAN PERGI— _LEPAS!"_

 _Sret…._

"JANGAN PERNAH MENYENTUH KEKASIHKU!"

" _sehun.."_

Luhan begitu familiar dengan lengan yang sedang mendekapnya, aroma yang begitu ia sukai kini bahkan seperti aroma therapy yang menenangkan. Jadi saat suara kekasihnya terdengar maka rasanya Tuhan begitu baik mengirimkan satu-satunya tempat yang bisa digunakannya untuk mengadu.

" _sayang…"_

Luhan melepas pelukan Sehun, tangannya menyatu erat seolah berdoa dan sangat memohon agar Sehun menolong ayahnya "Kumohon bantu aku, jangan biarkan mereka membawa papa. Sehun— _hkss…_ Tolong aku sayang."

Tak tega, Sehun menitikkan air mata, dia begitu terdesak dengan keadaan, karena disaat dia harus menjaga janji dengan ayah kekasihnya maka disaat yang sama pula dia harus menyakiti hati dan mental kekasihnya sendiri.

"Sehunkumohonbantuaku— _hks…_ Papa bukan pembunuh— _PAPA!"_

Bunyi _sirine_ menandakan bahwa ayahnya telah dibawa menuju penjara kejakasaan. Hati Luhan hancur melihat tak ada satupun yang membantu papanya.

 _Tidak sang mama yang entah mengapa hanya berdiri disana._

 _Tidak Yunho_

 _Tidak pula kekasihnya yang hanya diam dan terus menitikkan air mata sialannya!_

"Kenapa kau hanya diam? Kenapa kau—OH SEHUN!"

"Luhan."

Buru-buru Sehun menarik lengan kekasihnya. Mendekapnya begitu erat seraya mengucapkan maaf karena menyakiti hatinya disaat lelah sudah sangat terlihat di wajah si mungil "Tenanglah Lu. Kita bicara esok pagi."

" _LEPAS!"_

Luhan mendorong kasar tubuh Sehun, dia tak butuh lagi perlindungan karena nyatanya Sehun juga tak bisa memberikan perlindungan padanya "Lu."

Refleks, Luhan mundur saat Sehun hendak memeluknya lagi. Sungguh, dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi malam ini. Yang dia tahu Sehun hanya diam dan tak melakukan apapun untuk membantunya. Yang dia lihat seluruh orang terdekatnya juga hanya diam dan membiarkan polisi membawa ayahnya ke penjara.

Itu menyakiti hatinya, _sungguh._

Dan ketika kemarahan sedang dirasakan oleh satu-satunya putra Chen dan Baby, maka tak sengaja matanya menemukan sosok yang merupakan kunci dari semua malam mengerikan yang harus dihadapi ayahnya saat ini.

Sosok angkuh yang selalu bersembunyi dibalik kekuasaan jubah hitam-merahnya.

Mata Luhan terkunci pada sosok yang dulu begitu menyayanginya namun selama enam tahun terakhir ini sibuk membencinya. Sosok yang hingga kemarin masih dia kagumi namun malam ini rasa kagumnya berubah menjadi rasa benci yang berbalik pada ayah kandung kekasihnya, _Oh Insung._

" _sial!"_

Jika ini cara ayah Sehun untuk membalasnya, _maka sang jaksa menang._

Pernyataan perangnya dan Sehun kemarin malam nyatanya dibalas berkali-kali lebih kejam malam ini.

Luhan murka, terlalu murka.

Tangannya terkepal erat.

Matanya fokus pada sosok sang jaksa yang merupakan ayah kandung kekasihnya.

" _Lu, sayangku."_

Dia mengabaikan panggilan lirih pria yang minggu depan akan resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Entah pernikahan itu akan berlangsung atau tidak, _Luhan tak peduli._

Yang dia pedulikan hanya berhadapan langsung dengan jaksa terhormat yang menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk membalas rasa benci terhadap dirinya " _kenapa kau melakukan Ini padaku, aboji?"_

Kemarahan Luhan sudah terkumpul di kepalan tangannya. Kakinya terus melangkah mendekat hingga tanpa sadar Luhan sudah berhadapan langsung dengan sosok yang dulu begitu ia kagumi.

Keduanya melempar pandangan yang berbeda.

Jika Luhan dipenuhi benci dan kemarahan

Maka sang jaksa menatapnya sendu, seolah meminta maaf dan menyesal karena malam mengerikan yang harus Luhan alami saat ini.

" _nak."_

Kali ini Luhan mengabaikan panggilan lembut ibunya, yang dia lakukan hanya terus menatap murka pada sang jaksa. Tak mempedulikan apapun selain menyuarkan hancurnya hati seorang anak melihat ayahnya disakiti dan diperlakukan layaknya seorang pembunuh.

"ANDA KETRLALUAN JAKSA OH!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _tobencontinued_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jengjeng! Ini masih ada kemungkinan kewong kok minggu depan, mudah2an :""_

 _._

 _Ah ya, yang nanya Doojoon siapa, yang belum tahu doi siapa, dia mantan anggota Beast sekarang nama B-bandnya jadi Highlight,  
Ganteng ga? POL gantengnya. Tipe cucok buat selingkuh mah wkwkwk_

 _._

 _Terus yang selalu berdoa biar luhan ga dinistakan dan gantian Sehun yang gue "aniaya" karaktenya, Cuma di JTV adanya :".._

 _Deal-dealan ga maki2 Luhan loh ya klo nanti kedepannya dia jadi keji bin sarap._

 _Karena biasanya klo uke dibuat jahat itu GATAU KENAPA HATERSNYA lebih banyak dari SEME SIALAN TUKANG SELINGKUH *pengalamanshay._

 _Jangan najisun Luhan pokoknya!_

 _Soale chap depan bener2 TENSIN SIAP2 NAEK DARAH DUH! :"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Oke,oke ketemu soon lah ya._

 _Oh ya lagi, JANGAN PERNAH MINTA GUE BUAT FF SELAIN HUNHAN! READ BIO GUE BIAR GA KENA SEMPROT CEM WANGI KESTURI :"_

 _,_

 _GA ADA HUNBAEK APALAGI HUNSOO._

 _ADANYA CUMA HUNHAN feat KAISOO-CHANBAEK dan OTP YANG NGETOP CEM YUNJAE dkk :p_

 _GARA2 AFB BANYAK YANG REQ ANEH-ANEH -_-_

 _._

 _-sekian-_

 _._

 _DAN SELAMAT MENUNGGU MV KOKOBOP_

 _._

 _:*_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Previous…**_

" _kenapa kau melakukan Ini padaku, aboji?"_

 _Kemarahan Luhan sudah terkumpul di kepalan tangannya. Kakinya terus melangkah mendekat hingga tanpa sadar Luhan sudah berhadapan langsung dengan sosok yang dulu begitu ia kagumi._

 _Keduanya melempar pandangan yang berbeda._

 _Jika Luhan dipenuhi benci dan kemarahan_

 _Maka sang jaksa menatapnya sendu, seolah meminta maaf dan menyesal karena malam mengerikan yang harus Luhan alami saat ini._

" _nak."_

 _Kali ini Luhan mengabaikan panggilan lembut ibunya, yang dia lakukan hanya terus menatap murka pada sang jaksa. Tak mempedulikan apapun selain menyuarkan hancurnya hati seorang anak melihat ayahnya disakiti dan diperlakukan layaknya seorang pembunuh._

" _ANDA KETRLALUAN JAKSA OH!"_ _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Je'Te Veux**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Sehun-Luhan**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selama dua puluh lima tahun hidupnya, ini adalah kali pertama Luhan merasa begitu marah, merasa begitu dikhianati karena hal yang sama sekali tak dia ketahui dan membuatnya terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

Terlebih hari ini, memasuki hari kedua ayahnya mendekam di penjara maka tak ada satu hal pun yang dilakukan sang ibu. Tidak menjenguk tidak pula berniat membebaskan ayahnya, membuat satu-satunya darah daging Chen dan Baby itu terlihat geram, khusunya ketika berbicara dengan sang ibu seperti pagi ini.

"Aku berangkat."

"Lu, sarapanmu nak."

Luhan tertawa pahit, sungguh dibanding dengan sang ayah selama ini dia lebih dekat dengan ibunya. Tapi ketika musibah ini terjadi di keluarga mereka dan ibunya hanya diam, Luhan menyeringai kecil. Dia pun tak segan bertanya kasar sementara wajah pucat Baby sudah terlihat, bukan karena suaminya yang mendekam di penjara. Tapi melihat Luhannya begitu marah adalah hal yang membuatnya sangat cemas.

"Bagaimana bisa mama bersikap tenang seperti ini?"

"Lu,"

Luhan meletakkan lagi jas putihnya, kasar. Dia kemudian menghela dalam nafasnya untuk berkata sangat kesal pada ibunya "Lakukan sesuatu Ma! Kenapa mama hanya diam? Suamimu dituduh sebagai pembunuh dan ini yang mama lakukan?"

"Luhan..."

"Mama bahkan tak menangis sama sekali! MAMA TERLALU TENANG DAN LUHAN BENCI MELIHATNYA!"

Blam...

Setelah membanting kasar pintu rumah mereka, Luhan pergi tanpa satu kata pun. Meninggalkan satu-satunya wanita di rumahnya terisak pilu dengan bibir bergetar tanda sangat mengkhwatirkan putranya.

"Nak.. _.hksss._ "

Baby menghapus cepat air matanya, dengan gemetar dia mengambil ponsel untuk menghubungi salah satu nomor di panggilan cepat yang tertera di ponselnya "angkat Jihyo." Begitulah dia bergumam, wanita yang masih terlihat cantik bahkan di usianya yang sudah memasuki kepala lima itu terisak hebat.

Dia merasa sangat ketakutan, mencoba mengerti posisi Luhan dan memutuskan bahwa Luhan berhak diberitahu rencana yang dibuat suaminya dan suami Jihyo

 _"Baby?"_

"Jihyo, kita harus— _hhks._ "

"Baby tenanglah. Ada apa?"

Wanita cantik itu terisak dengan tangan mencengkram kuat dadanya. Berusaha untuk mengatakan hal yang dilarang suaminya namun tak mungkin dia simpan lebih lama mengingat Luhan begitu benci dibohongi dan dibodohi seperti ini.

 _"Baby?"_

Yang dipanggil namanya terdengar menarik nafas, kemudian dia menenangkan diri sejenak untuk mengatakan "Kita harus memberitahu Luhan malam ini."

.

.

.

.

 _Blam...!_

"Itu dia putra mantan detektif Xi!"

"Kau benar! Ayo kita wawancara dia."

Jujur Luhan datang lebih awal untuk mendapaLuhan baru saja tiba di basement rumah sakit, namun alih-alih mendapatkan ketenangan dia justru harus menghadapi media yang entah mengapa sangat tertarik dengan kasus yang melibatkan sang ayah.

"Apa benar kau putra dari Detextif Xi?! Apa tanggapan anda mengenai status Detektif Xi menjadi tersangka kasus pembunuhan dua puluh tahun lalu?"

Sontak, Luhan terkejut dengan kerumunan wartawan yang menghampirinya. Dan ketika posisi kamera _on,_ Luhan segera menghindar, berusaha untuk segera masuk ke dalam gedung rumah sakit namun sulit karena banyak media yang meliputnya.

"Beri kami sedikit jawaban dokter Xi. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bisa anda ceritakan?"

Layaknya seorang selebriti, wajah Luhan sudah memenuhi layar kamera. Yang membedakan jika selebriti mungkin menyambut baik rekan media sementara dirinya dibuat geram karena terus mendengarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan menjijikan dari wartawan.

"Permisi, biarkan aku lewat."

"Jawab kami sebentar Tuan Xi. Apa yang terjadi pada ayah anda? Mengapa seorang mantan detektif terlibat pembunuhan ayah dari Jaksa Oh? Bagaimana tanggapan anda?"

"Permisi."

Seberapa besar Luhan mengelak, maka sebesar itu pula tekanan yang dia dapatkan dari seluruh kru media. Dia bahkan tak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya sama sekali karena begitu takjub dan tak menyangka bahwa media Korea benar-benar tertarik pada kejadian dua puluh tahun lalu.

"Jika anda hanya diam, itu artinya anda membenarkan pembunuhan yang dilakukan detektif Xi. Benar?"

" _brengsek…._ Berani sekali kau!"

 _Sret..!_

Awalnya Luhan akan mengumpat marah, tapi tiba-tiba penglihatannya menjadi gelap. Dia juga bisa merasakan seseorang mendekapnya dan membawanya pergi dari kerumunan media yang terus mengganggunya.

Merasa sudah dibawa ke tempat sepi, Luhan meronta. Dihempasnya tangan yang mendekap tubuhnya untuk membuang sejenis mantel yang digunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya "Lepas! Siapa kau? Berani sekali kau-…. _Professor Yoon?_ "

Tatkala wajah Doojoon yang terlihat, Luhan begitu terkejut. Dia tak menyangka pria yang menariknya menjauh dari kerumunan adalah pria yang sama yang pernah bertahan hidup dengannya dua puluh tahun lalu,

 _Ah benar, papa._

Tiba-tiba Luhan teringat janjinya untuk bertanya pada sang papa. Bertanya mengapa dia meninggalkan Doojoon dan hanya menyelamatkannya saat itu "Professor, maaf saya tidak bermaksud-…."

"Apa kau sudah sarapan?"

" _huh?"_

"Seingatku kau akan menangani operasi besar pagi ini. Jadi apa kau sudah sarapan?"

Luhan terkesiap, lagi-lagi dia tak berani menatap Doojoon dan hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban "Belum Professor."

"Kalau begitu ikut aku."

"Kemana?"

"Sarapan tentu saja. Cepat! Ada yang perlu aku beritahu padamu."

Refleks, Luhan mengangguk. Dia pun buru-buru mengikuti Doojoon untuk mengetahui hal serius apa yang akan diberitahu Professornya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Berita mengejutkan datang dari Jaksa tertinggi, Oh Insung. Kabar menyebutkan bahwa jaksa tertinggi di kejaksaan agung itu telah menemukan siapa pembunuh yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian Presiden direktur sekaligus calon perdana menteri yang merupakan ayah kandungnya dua puluh tahun lalu, Oh Yunsoo._

 _Adalah detektif berkebangsaan Cina Xi Lichen yang menjadi tersangka utama. Dan kabar menyebutkan bahwa kasus ini akan mengarah pada hukuman mati mengingat mantan Detektif Xi bersembunyi di negara lain untuk menghindari hukum yang sedang mengincarnya selama dua puluh-…_

 _Pip!_

"Mereka pikir aku badut tolol yang sama?"

Kini suara geraman terdengar dari satu-satunya pria keji yang terlibat dari kasus dua puluh tahun lalu. Kasus yang membuatnya harus kehilangan satu mata dan satu-satunya kesempatan untuk menjadi kaya raya hanya karena campur tangan detektif sialan yang secara tiba-tiba mendekam di dalam penjara.

" _brengsek!_ Aku tahu ini jebakan. Berani sekali mereka mencoba memancingku. _Sial!_ Aku akan tetap membunuhmu, _Chen._ Bagaimanapun caranya, aku akan tetap membunuhmu."

"Presdir Ko."

Pria bermata _pirates_ itu menoleh ke asal suara. Menebak siapa yang memanggilnya hingga seringai terlihat saat melihat Seunghyun, kaki tangannya yang lain tengah berjalan dengan sosok membunuh yang sangat mengerikan di auranya, _memberikannya sebuah ide._

"Seunghyunna aku senang kau datang."

"Ada apa memanggilku Presdir Ko?"

"Awalnya aku ingin membawamu ke perjalanan bisnis minggu depan, tapi aku rasa aku memiliki pekerjaan lain untukmu."

"Benarkah? Dengan senang hati aku akan melakukannya."

Lagi-lagi seringai mengerikan yang ditujukan Seunghyun, membuat Ko Donghoon sangat bersemangat dan tak sabar menjadikan dirinya pemenang untuk kasus dua puluh tahun yang lalu.

"Detektif sialan itu sepertinya memiliki rencana dengan Jaksa Oh, aku bisa memastikan mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk menjebakku."

"Lalu? Apa yang harus saya lakukan?"

Si pria dengan satu mata itu kembali menyeringai, dia kemudian menatap _intens_ Seunghyun dengan satu matanya lalu berkata "Doojoon akan mengurus istrinya, sementara kau akan mengurus suaminya."

"Apa itu artinya kami akan membunuh pasangan suami-istri Xi?"

" _yap!_ Tepat sekali."

Seunghyun bersemangat, rasanya sudah lama dia tidak membunuh. Jadi ketika dia mendapatkan perintah maka rasanya dia bisa melakukan segala cara untuk kembali menjadi tim inti di perusahaan gelap milik Donghoon "Lalu bagaimana dengan putranya?"

Donghoon menyunggingkan senyum pahit lalu berujar sangat geram "Doojoon bersedia membunuh istri detektif sialan itu dengan syarat tak ada yang bisa menyentuh putranya. Selama bocah itu tidak membuat masalah, aku rasa Doojoon bisa memilikinya."

"Dan kau membiarkan dia hidup hanya karena Doojoon menginginkannya?"

"Kita masih membutuhkan si pembangkang itu. Sudahlah, yang aku inginkan malam ini. Kalian berdua membunuh di waktu bersamaan. Tugasmu adalah menyusup ke penjara kejaksaan sementara di waktu yang sama, Doojoon akan menghabisi istrinya dan _HAP!_ Aku menggenggam kemenangan mutlak atas hidup detektif sialan itu! Kau mengerti?"

"Tentu saja! Saya akan melakukannya malam ini Presdir Ko, sampai bertemu nanti malam."

"Pastikan kau membawa kabar gembira untukku."

Bagai _Psikopat,_ Seunghyun menyunggingkan senyum mengerikan untuk mengatakan "Aku akan membawakan darahnya untukmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu kenapa kasus ayahmu ini menjadi sangat menarik?"

Yang tidak Luhan mengerti, sepertinya Doojoon begitu tertarik dengan kasus yang menimpa ayahnya. Karena daripada membicarakan tentang percakapan mereka malam tadi, Doojoon lebih memilih membicarakan detektif yang jelas-jelas meninggalkannya seorang diri dua puluh tahun lalu.

"Apa?"

"Karena Presdir Oh kala itu merupakan kandidat terkuat yang akan maju sebagai calon perdana menteri Seoul."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Darimana anda tahu?"

Gugup, Doojoon sedikit bergerak cemas. Berusaha untuk tidak terlihat mencurigakan sementara mata Luhan menyelidiknya dengan rasa ingin tahu "Aku mencari artikelnya."

"Kenapa kau mencari artikel tentang ayahku?"

Sang professor tersenyum pahit, nyatanya selain dokter dia juga seorang pembunuh. _Salah siapa itu?_ Tentu saja salah detektif ternama yang kala itu secara egois hanya menyelamatkan putranya dan meninggalkan dia dengan seorang monster yang merubahnya menjadi seorang pembunuh.

"Karena ayahmu berhutang penjelasan padaku."

"Penjelasan?"

"Alasan mengapa dia hanya datang menyelamatkanmu dan meninggalkanku disana seorang diri, alasan mengapa dia tak pernah kembali dan mengatakan padamu aku telah mati. Aku ingin mendengarnya."

Kali ini Luhan yang bergerak cemas, dia kemudian menatap bingung pada Doojoon untuk mengatakan sangat lirih "Maaf."

"….."

"Aku belum sempat bertanya pada ayahku."

"Tidak masalah. Aku sudah cukup senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

Bohong jika Luhan tidak senang bertemu Doojoon, karena mau bagaimanapun Doojoon adalah teman berjuangnya untuk bertahan hidup di hari penculikan. Jadi ketika Doojoon mengatakan senang bertemu dengannya, maka rasanya Luhan jauh lebih bersyukur karena Doojoon masih mengingatnya "Saya juga senang bertemu dengan anda professor."

"Bicaramu seperti seorang _residen."_

"Aku memang _residen."_

"Tapi aku sedang bicara sebagai Doojoon, Yoon Doojoon, temanmu, itu pun jika kau masih mengganggapku teman."

"Tentu saja kau temanku Prof-…. _Joonie hyung._ Kau temanku."

Doojoon tersenyum saat Luhan memanggilnya persis seperti dua puluh tahun lalu. Membuat batinnya sedang memberontak, tak ingin melakukan hal keji yang malam nanti akan dia lakukan pada ibu kandung Luhan, _teman pertama dalam hidupnya._

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ibumu? Aku dengar dia juga seorang dokter."

"Ya, dia dokter spesialis anak."

"Hari ini dia bekerja?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak melihat jadwal prakteknya di Hanyang Hospital, ada apa?"

"Tida ada apa-apa. Maksudku, ibumu pasti terkejut saat ayahmu tiba-tiba dimasukkan kedalam penjara."

Tersenyum pahit, Luhan mengatakan sedikit kecewa "Mama terlalu tenang saat papa dimasukkan kedalam penjara."

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Alasan mengapa ibumu terlalu tenang. Pasti terjadi sesuatu."

" _entahlah._ Aku merasa sangat dikhianati malam tadi."

"Kalau begitu jauhi seluruh keluarga Oh, Jauhi kekasihmu."

Luhan merasa risih, nyatanya Doojoon bicara terlalu banyak tentang keluarganya dan kekasihnya. Jadi ketika Doojoon mengatakan untuk menjauhi Sehunnya, Luhan merasakan orang asing di depannya sudah terlalu jauh meminta "Apa maksudmu? Kenapa aku harus menjauhi Sehun?"

"Karena keluarganya hanya akan membawa bencana di hidupmu."

 _Sret…!_

Rasanya Luhan tak bisa lagi berbicara dengan Doojoon, semua yang dikatakannya menjadi tidak masuk akal dan membuat kepalanya sakit, dia pun segera mendorong kursi untuk membungkuk dan berpamitan pada pria di depannya "Aku rasa aku harus segera bersiap. Terimakasih untuk sarapannya Professor, saya permisi."

Tak lama Luhan benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kafe, membuat pria yang dia tinggalkan tersenyum dengan aura yang begitu mengerikan terlihat di wajahnya " _Kalau kau tidak mendengarkan, maka aku benar-benar akan membuatmu membenci keluarga Oh, membenci kekasihmu, Luhan."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Malam hari_

 _._

Jujur sepanjang hari ini Luhan sama sekali tidak fokus pada pekerjannya. Dia bahkan dileluarkan di operasi besarnya pagi ini karena sangat tidak fokus. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada sang ayah sementara hatinya tiba-tiba menjerit ingin bertemu dengan kekasihnya.

Ya, malam tadi Luhan berbuat sedikit kasar dengan berteriak pada ayah kekasihnya. Dia juga tak sengaja menampar Sehun hingga hanya tak memiliki keberanian untuk menghubungi Sehun sama sekali.

"Selamat malam dokter Xi."

"Malam."

Luhan membalas asal semua sapa lembut yang menyapa. Yang dia lakukan hanya berjalan menuju basement dan berniat untuk pergi ke penjara kejaksaan agar bisa bertemu dengan ayahnya.

"Selamat malam dokter Xi."

"Malam."

Biasanya dia akan berjalan beriringan dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Tapi sialnya, di saat dia membutuhkan dua sahabatnya maka Baekhyun memiliki jadwal operasi sementara Kyungsoo, _lagi-lagi mengambil hari liburnya._

"Malam dokter Xi."

"Malam."

"Malam Luhan."

"Malam-..."

 _Tap!_

Sedari tadi yang memanggilnya selalu menggunakan gelarnya sebagai dokter. Tapi ketika satu suara terdengar familiar memanggil namanya, refleks Luhan menoleh. Terlalu berharap jika yang memanggilnya adalah pria yang sedari tadi hatinya jeritkan minta untuk bertemu.

Luhan terus mencari asal suara, menoleh ke segala arah untuk menemukan sosok tampannya sedang berdiri dengan tangan terlipat seraya tersenyum ke arahnya "Malam dokter Xi, kekasihku."

Rasanya jantung Luhan akan melompat saat melihat kekasihnya, ketakutannya akan kemarahan Sehun seolah dibuat hilang dengan senyum tampan dari pria yang akan segera menjadi suaminya dalam hitungan hari "Sehunna."

"Hey sayang."

Tak hanya menyapa, Sehun bahkan sudah berjalan mendekati Luhan. Memeluk tubuh si mungil sementara dagunya dia letakkan manja di bahu Luhan "Sayangku."

Luhan tersenyum, tak perlu waktu lama pula dia membalas pelukan kekasihnya. Karena daripada marah, Sehunnya terlihat sangat memcemaskan dirinya terbukti dari caranya memeluk dan bertanya "Kapan kau datang?"

"Dua jam yang lalu."

"Kenapa tidak langsung mencariku?"

"Aku takut kau masih marah dan berteriak saat bekerja. Aku takut."

Luhan balas memeluk Sehun, dilingkarkannya lengan di pinggang kekasihnya sementara Sehun mulai menumpukan dagu di kepala kekasihnya "Harusnya itu ucapanku."

"Apa?"

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Untuk?"

"Sikapku malam tadi."

Sehun tersenyum lirih, walau nyatanya dia cukup khawatir dengan kebencian Luhan untuk ayahnya, tapi dia memiliki keyakinan pada Luhan.

Keyakinan bahwa nanti, sebelum hari pernikahan mereka. Hubungan Luhan dan ayahnya akan kembali seperti dulu, harapnya.

"Kau tahu kan? Aku tidak pernah bisa marah padamu."

Diciumnya pucuk kepala Luhan sebelum dua tangan kekarnya mendekap semakin erat Luhan di pelukannya "Apapun yang kau lakukan. Terlepas itu benar atau salah. Aku yang akan selalu datang padamu. Akan selalu meyakinkan bahwa apapun yang kau lakukan, tidak akan pernah bisa membangkitkan rasa marahku."

"Kenapa seperti itu?"

"Ya karena aku mencintaimu. Sangat."

Luhan setengah mendongak di pelukan kekasihnya. Mencari kebenaran dari ucapan Sehun untuk menemukan senyum yang begitu tulus yang sedang diberikan Sehun untuknya "Apa benar-benar mencintaiku?"

Yang lebih tinggi menunduk untuk memberikan peck singkat di bibir si mungil. Mengiggit gemas disana untuk mengangguk dan mengatakan "Sangat."

Jujur hati Luhan merasa begitu hangat tiap mendapat perlakuan dan kata cinta dari Sehun. Merasa dirinya adalah satu-satunya pria paling bahagia di dunia karena memiliki sang kekasih.

Ya, andai kejadian malam tadi tidak mengusik harinya mungkin Luhan akan meminta Sehun menemaninya malam ini. Tapi mengingat sang ayah mendekam di penjara maka hati kecilnya kembali menangis dan tak bisa memungkiri bahwa seluruh pikirannya ada pada sang ayah.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba diam?"

Luhan terkesiap, didorongnya lembut tubuh besar Sehun untuk tersenyum sangat lembut "Tidak apa. Aku hanya sedang berfikir sesuatu."

"Apa?"

Merasa tak enak hati, Luhan menggeleng lalu menjawab berbohong "Bukan apa-apa."

" _Mmhh..._ Apakah _bukan apa-apa_ yang kau maksud adalah Papa?"

 _"huh?"_

Sehun terkekeh, dia menyentil pelan dahi Luhan lalu mengecupnya penuh cinta "Tertulis di wajahmu jika kau ingin bertemu dengan papa."

Yang berparas cantik tak mau lagi mengelak, dia kemudian mengangguk lalu tertunduk sebagai jawaban atas keinginannya "Aku ingin melihat kondisi papa. Aku-...Sehun!"

Seolah tak membuang waktu lagi, Sehun kini menggengam jemari Luhan, sedikit menarik paksa jemari kekasihnya lalu membawanya tak bersuara menuju lobi.

"Sayang apa yang kau lakukan?"

 _Blam..._

Sehun tak menjawab, yang dia lakukan hanya tersenyum sementara Luhan bertanya-tanya di dalam mobil

 _Blam..._

Selang beberapa detik kemudian Sehun duduk di bangku kemudi lalu memasangkan seatbelt untuk Luhan "Sehun kita mau pergi kemana?"

Yang ditanya menampilkan senyum terbaiknya, dia juga mengecup jemari kekasih hatinya untuk memberitahu kekasih mungilnya kemana tujuan mereka pergi "Kita akan menemui papa di penjara kejaksaan."

"Tapi ini belum 48 jam, kita tidak bisa pergi kesana."

" _Sstt..._ Jangan pikirkan apapun sayang. Biar aku yang mengurus segalanya untukmu."

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?"

Kini Sehun memasang seatbeltnya, bersiap untuk menginjak gas seraya menjawab "Aku akan menggunakan hak khususku sebagai keuarga anggota kejaksaan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Waktumu dua puluh menit untuk bicara dengan papa, masuklah."

Dan untuk memenuhi janjinya, maka disinilah Sehun dan Luhan, di dalam kantor penjara kejaksaan tempat ayah Luhan akan menetap untuk sementara. Dan sesuai janjinya pula, maka Sehun benar-benar menggunakan hak khususnya sebagai keluarga anggota kejaksaan untuk membawa Luhannya bertemu dengan sang ayah.

"Apa kau tidak akan terkena masalah?"

Sehun tersenyum kecil, dia mengecup bibir Luhan lalu menggeleng sebagai jawaban "Aku akan menunggu disini, masuklah." Katanya mendorong tubuh si mungil hingga hanya tatapan pasrah yang dilihatnya dari Luhan sebelum sang kekasih benar-benar masuk ke ruangan khusus yang biasa digunakan sebagai tempat antara pengacara dan _klien_ bertemu.

"Gomawo Sehunna."

Sehun hanya mengangkat ibu jari tanda dia menerima ucapan terimakasih Luhan. Detik kemudian terdengar bunyi _Klik_ yang menandakan bahwa Luhan dan ayahnya mungkin sudah bertemu saat ini.

"Setidaknya setelah ini, aku berharap rasa bencimu pada ayahku berkurang sayang."

Harapan seorang kekasih adalah membuat kekasihnya bahagia. Tapi bagaimanapun Sehun tetaplah seorang anak, dan doa terbesarnya sebagai anak adalah melihat hubungan antara kekasih dan ayahnya kembali seperti dulu, jauh sebelum ayahnya melakukan hal berlebihan pada keluarga kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

 _Klik…_

"Nak?"

Luhan cemas, dilihatnya sang ayah dengan tangan yang tetap di borgol sedang menyapa kepadanya. Hatinya bahkan dibuat sakit saat wajah ayahnya terlihat pucat hingga hanya rasa benci yang dirasakan untuk ayah kekasihnya "Pa! Papa…Bagaimana kabar papa? Papa sehat? Apa ada yang menyakiti Papa? Apa papa makan dengan baik?"

"Nak."

"Katakan padaku pa, aku akan segera mengeluarkan papa darisini, aku janji."

"Nak."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia menyakiti papa lagi. Aku akan— _hkss…"_

" _Luhan."_

Luhan tertunduk, tangannya terus menggenggam erat jemari sang papa sementara air mata cemasnya menetes deras dari matanya yang sudah kelelahan malam ini "Maaf tidak bisa melakukan apapun Pa. _maaf."_

"Luhan dengarkan papa."

Sedikit kesulitan, Chen mencoba untuk menangkup wajah Luhan, memaska satu-satunya putra yang dia miliki untuk menatapnya walau hanya rasa sakit yang keduanya rasakan "Jangan menangis, papa hanya sebentar berada disini nak." Sang ayah mengusap air mata putranya sementara Luhan hanya terus menatap sendu papanya dengan berlinang air mata "Pasti papa ketakutan."

Chen menggeleng, dia kini menggenggam erat tangan Luhan, mencoba menenangkan darah dagingnya "Papa lebih takut jika kau hidup dipenuhi rasa benci nak."

"Seumur hidupku aku tidak akan pernah memandang hormat padanya lagi. Tidak akan pernah!"

"Luhan, Insung ayah kekasihmu."

"Aku tidak peduli pa, aku hanya mencintai Sehun, bukan keluarganya apalagi jaksa sialan itu. Dia hanya keparat sialan yang melimpahkan kesalahan pada orang lemah seperti kita!"

"Nak."

"Jangan pernah membujukku untuk memaafkannya. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafan dia!"

"Baiklah Lu, sayangku. Kalau begitu janji satu hal pada papa."

Menyadari nada ayahnya sedikit kelelahan, Luhan bertanya-tanya. Dia pun segera mengangguk dan tanpa ragu menanyakan apa yang ingin dikatakan sang ayah "Apa Pa?"

"Jika nanti sebelum pernikahanmu papa sudah bisa keluar dari penjara. Maukah kau berdamai dengan calon mertuamu."

"….."

"Luhan?"

"Lusa aku menikah, lalu bagaimana bisa papa keluar dari penjara?"

"Papa akan keluar dengan segala cara, sungguh."

"Apa? Cara apa?"

Tersenyum lirih, Chen menyesal tak bisa memberitahu putranya "Maaf papa tidak bisa memberitahumu nak."

"Sudahlah."

"Kau sudah berjanji?"

"Baiklah! Jika papa keluar sebelum pernikahanku, aku akan mencoba berdamai dengan jaksa sialan itu! Tapi jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada papa disini, aku bersumpah demi hidupku sendiri bahwa selamanya aku hanya akan membenci jaksa Oh yang begitu agung dan terhormat itu."

Chen tersenyum. Rasanya dia lega mendengar toleransi dari Luhan, karena jika benar apa yang dikatakan penyidik padanya satu jam yang lalu, maka malam ini Donghoon akan datang dan mereka sudah siap dengan seluruh rencana dan jebakan yang telah dibuat "Baiklah papa janji akan segera keluar."

Tak ada yang bicara lagi saat ini, dua anak ayah itu hanya saling menatap seolah ini hari terakhir mereka untuk bertemu. Luhan yang sama sekali tak mau berkedip, entah mengapa hatinya terus mencelos sakit meskipun lusa nanti ayahnya akan keluar dari penjara sudah dijanjikan, dia tetap merasa sedih.

"Mama bagaimana nak? Apa Mama baik-baik saja?"

"Mama?"

" _mmmh.."_

Luhan tersenyum lirih, dan secara tiba-tiba, selain ayahnya dia juga sangat merindukan ibunya. Terlebih saat mengingat kata kasar yang diucapkannya pagi ini, membuat Luhan benar-benar akan menangis lagi namun sadar jika hal itu hanya akan membuat cemas ayahnya "Lu?"

"Aku bertengkar dengan mama."

"Lagi?" sang papa tertawa dibalas kekehan oleh Luhan "Lagi."

"Dasar anak nakal. Kapan kau dewasa _hmm?"_

Luhan menghindari cubitan di hidungnya untuk menjawab asal "Entahlah. Aku tidak mau dewasa, selamanya aku hanya ingin menjadi Lulunya papa dan mama."

" _deal!_ Selamanya kau hanya akan menjadi Lulunya papa dan mama."

Luhan menunjukkan sederetan giginya dan mengangguk bersemangat " _deal!"_

 _Sret…!_

Bersamaan dengan jawaban Luhan, terlihat petugas yang masuk ke dalam ruangan. Refleks, Luhan melihat Arloji dan tak sengaja mengumpat marah menyadari bahwa dua puluh menit benar-benar sangat cepat "Apa waktuku sudah selesai?" ayahnya bertanya dijawab anggukan oleh petugas.

"Kau dengar Lu?"

"Tapi pa…"

Luhan tak rela, dia terus menggenggam erat tangan papanya hanya agar tidak dipisahkan begitu cepat "Dua hari lagi nak. Papa janji."

Chen yang melepas genggaman Luhan, dia pun segera berdiri dari kursi untuk kembali menasihati putranya "Cepat pulang dan minta maaf pada mama. Dia pasti sedih karena bertengkar denganmu."

"….."

"Luhan."

Luhan ikut berdiri, dia menghela nafasnya dengan tatapan sendu dan hati sedikit marah karena harus dipisahkan dari balik jeruji lagi dengan sang ayah "Baiklah, aku akan segera pulang."

"Jaga mama untuk papa."

"Aku akan melakukannya."

"Anak pintar." Katanya memuji dan membiarkan penjaga memegang lengan kirinya untuk dibawa kembali ke dalam sel "Pa, ingat janjimu!"

"Papa ingat nak."

Chen hanya tersenyum untuk kembali berjalan masuk ke dalam sel. Dan tepat ketika pintu penghalang akan tertutup, maka secara cepat pula Chen meminta sedikit tambahan waktu untuk berlari dan

 _Grep…_

"Pa."

"Bahagialah nak. Papa sangat menyayangimu."

"Kenapa bicara seperti itu?"

"Apapun yang terjadi, hanya dengarkan apa yang Sehun ucapkan. Papa hanya bisa mempercayai Sehun untukmu."

"Pa."

"Kau dengar? Hanya Sehun yang bisa dan boleh memiliki putra papa. Kau dengar?"

Antara senang dan cemas, Luhan mengangguk. Senang karena ayahnya secara tak langsung merestui Sehun untuknya sementara cemasnya karena ucapan sang ayah terdengar seperti perpisahan untuknya. "Luhan? Kau dengar?"

"Aku dengar pa. Hanya Sehun yang bisa dan boleh bersamaku."

"Syukurlah kau mengerti. Papa bisa pergi dengan tenang malam ini."

"Tuan, kita harus segera kembali."

Chen mengangguk, didekapnya erat sekali lagi tubuh Luhan lalu melepasnya perlahan dan terlihat tak rela "Ingat pesan papa. Jangan percayai siapapun kecuali Sehun."

"Ya, hanya Sehun."

"Sampai nanti nak."

 _Klik…_

Belum sempat Luhan membalas, petugas sudah membawa pergi ayahnya. Membuat lagi-lagi air mata Luhan menetes, namun kali ini dipenuhi ketenangan yang luar biasa "Aku menunggu papa." Lirihnya tersedu seraya membuka pintu untuk menemukan Sehun sedang duduk menunduk, _menunggunya._

"Hey sayang. Sudah selesai? Kenapa menangis?"

Luhan berjalan menghampiri Sehun, tangan mungilnya dengan cepat melingkar di pinggang sang kekasih sementara wajahnya sudah tersembunyi sempurna di dada bidang yang hanya menjadi miliknya " _hksss…."_ Dia tersedu pilu, hatinya mendadak sesak tapi selalu merasa lebih baik jika Sehun sudah memeluknya.

"Lu…"

"Aku benci ayahmu."

Kali ini Sehun yang menjerit pilu di hatinya. Ternyata pertemuan Luhan dan ayahnya sama sekali tak merubah rasa benci Luhan walau sedikit, karena daripada tenang, Luhan terlihat semakin benci hingga terpaksa Sehun harus menyetujui keinginan Mama Xi untuk memberitahu semuanya tanpa terkecuali pada Luhan.

"Kenapa ayahmu tega sekali? Kenapa dia jahat? Aku benci ayahmu."

" _sst…_ Jika benci tidak perlu menangis sayang. Harusnya kau marah."

"Aku tidak bisa, sial memang! Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa."

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuat bencimu sedikit berkurang untuk ayahku. Bagaimana?"

Refleks, Luhan marah. Dia mendorong cepat tubuh Sehun lalu menatapnya penuh kebencian "Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau memintaku untuk berdamai dengan ayahmu?"

"Luhan aku tidak…."

"Pergi saja! Aku tidak butuh kekasih yang memiliki ayah jahat sepertimu! Aku-….."

"Dua ibu kita yang ingin bicara, bukan ayahku."

Luhan diam, dia bisa melihat gurat kekecewaan dari Sehun, sedikit menyesal namun sungguh dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain membuat jarak pada Sehun jika kekasihnya tetap bersikeras membela ayahnya "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tenang sebentar sayang."

Dipeluknya lagi tubuh Luhan, kali ini sedikit erat dan penuh bisikan yang bisa membuat kekasihnya tenang "Perlu kau ketahui, sebenci apapun kau pada ayahku. Aku tidak akan pernah memaksa agar kau berdamai dengannya. Aku tidak akan ikut campur untuk urusan bencimu pada ayah atau pada siapapun. Aku hanya akan ikut campur pada hidupmu tanpa mencampurtangani rasa bencimu."

"Apa artinya kau akan membenciku juga?" lirihnya bertanya dibalas kekehan oleh Sehun "Aku harus melakukan apa agar kau percaya hanya tiga hal yang tidak bisa aku lakukan di dunia ini. Kau tahu apa?"

Luhan menggeleng seraya bertanya "Apa?"

Sehun pun mengecupi gemas bibir Luhan lalu menjabarkan dengan jelas bahwa dia bisa melakukan apapun kecuali tiga hal "Pertama membencimu. Kedua marah padamu. Dan ketiga meninggalkanmu. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Hati Luhan sibuk berdebar sementara telinganya masih ingin mendengarkan seberapa dalam dan seberapa banyak cinta Sehun untuknya "Tidak tahu."

Dengan santai Sehun menjawab "Karena hidupku, sepenuhnya hidupku, sudah milikmu. Jadi aku tidak punya kuasa lagi atas hidupku. Aku bisa mati jika melakukannya."

Luhan memeluk erat kekasihnya, menyembunyikan dalam wajahnya untuk bergumam sebagai rasa terimakasihnya atas cinta Sehun yang begitu besar "Sehunna."

"Sekarang kau percaya padaku?"

Luhan mengangguk lalu bergumam "Percaya."

"Jika sudah percaya. Ayo temui dua mama kita. Kau akan semakin percaya padaku."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau akan tahu segalanya malam ini."

"Segalanya?" Luhan bergumam bingung namun dibalas senyum oleh Sehun. "Kau akan segera tahu."

Kini Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan, menatap dalam-dalam sosok cantiknya lalu menciumi Luhan di seluruh wajahnya, perlahan, begitu dalam dan penuh cinta hingga berakhir di bibirnya. Saling melumat dengan lembut untuk kemudian menempelkan dua kening mereka "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sehun."

Rasanya Sehun memiliki perasaan buruk saat Luhan membalas cintanya. _Entahlah,_ seperti perasaan bahwa esok, saat pagi menjelang. Dia tak bisa lagi mendengar ucapan cinta dari Luhan untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Masih di tempat yang sama, di kantor sipil kejaksaan, maka terlihat satu-satunya narapidana kejakasaan yang belum di pindahkan ke penjara pemerintahan mengingat statusnya belum ditetapkan sebagai tersangka melainkan masih sebagai saksi.

Pria paruh baya yang usianya sudah melampui setengah abad itu terlihat sedang memejamkan mata dengan kepala tertunduk, berharap rencananya kali ini gagal mengingat dua puluh tahun lalu dia tidak berhasil membekukan penjahat gila yang selalu berusaha menyakiti putra kecilnya.

 _Sret…!_

Buru-buru dia mendongak, berharap itu adalah Insung yang datang dan memberitahu bahwa Donghoon sudah memakan jebakan yang mereka buat agar bisa segera dipenjarakan dan menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman yang memakan waktu selama dua puluh tahun.

" _aboji."_

Chen terdiam di tempatnya, dia mengenali suara berat yang penuh aksen kemarahan saat memanggilnya dengan sebutan aboji. Bertanya-tanya mengapa pegawainya di toko roti bisa berada disini terlebih memiliki kunci sel yang hanya bisa dimiliki oleh petugas.

" _Se-_ Seunghyunna? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Refleks, Chen memundurkan langkahnya, harus merutuk karena tak ada ruang yang cukup untuk menghindar menyadari bahwa Seunghyun yang biasa dia kenal selalu ramah terlihat sangat mengerikan dengan pakaian hitam dan sarung tangan hitam yang digunakannya,

" _Wae?_ Bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa masuk kedalam sini?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

" _Ssst…_ Kecilkan suaramu, percuma tidak akan ada yang mendengar aboji."

"APA YANG KAU— _hmmpphh…"_

Sekali tarikan, Seunghyun berhasil membekap ayah kandung Luhan. Mencekiknya dibelakang sementara obat bius sudah mulai merenggut kesadaran Chen perlahan demi perlahan "Terimakasih sudah memungutku dan sudah menjadikanku anjing peliharaan di toko rotimu, _aboji!"_

Dia menjilat pipi Chen sementara pria paruh baya itu sudah menggeliat karena lemas dan tak bisa mengalahkan tenaga Seunghyun " _tolong—arrhh!."_

Seunghyun menyeringai untuk berbisik dengan keji "Orangmu sudah mati _aboji._ Hanya tersisa orangku."

Chen meronta sekuat tenaga, namun semakin dia meronta maka obat bius dan cekikan Seunghyun semakin terasa membunuh dan menghentikan nafasnya " _relax."_ Bisikan keji itu seolah membuat Chen tergoda, nyatanya dia sudah setengah sadar ditambah cekikan Seunghyun yang begitu membunuhnya " _arrh~..Luhan-…rrhh!"_

Dirasa cukup membuat Chen lemas, Seunghyun membuang obat biusnya. Dia kini hanya mencekik dan akan menyelesaikan tugas terakhirnya dalam hitungan detik "Nanti jika sudah waktunya, Luhan akan menjemputmu aboji."

" _rrhh—ARRH!"_

Wajah Chen sudah berwarna biru di cekikan Seunghyun. Membuat _psikopat_ gila yang kerap disapa TOP itu semakin bersemangat saat melihat maut di depan pria tua yang nyawanya akan segera dia habisi sebentar lagi " _sst…._ Aku akan mengakhirinya aboji. Matilah kau!" bersamaan dengan desisan Seunghyun maka tak lama terdengar

 _Kriet!_

Tanda suara patahan leher terdengar. Dan tak perlu bertanya milik siapa suara yang terdengar sangat mengerikan itu maka bisa terlihat tangan Chen yang terkulai lemas di pelukan Seunghyun diiringi lebam di wajah dan lehernya karena hal keji yang baru dialaminya.

" _Selamat tinggal a-boji."_

Selesai menidurkan Chen pada posisi miring ke arah berlawanan, Seunghyun menyeringai sangat puas. Dia memastikan sekali lagi bahwa mangsanya sudah meregang nyawa untuk merogoh ponsel di sakunya. Dia mencari nama Yoon Doojoon, _partnernya_ malam ini. Segera menekan _dial_ lalu menunggu Doojoon untuk segera menjawab dan memberi perintah untuk mengatakan

" _giliranmu."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _BLAM…!_

"Sehun kita dimana?"

Sehun juga tidak terlalu mengenal tempatnya membawa Luhan saat ini, yang dia lakukan hanya membawa Luhan ke tempat yang sudah dipesan oleh dua ibunya tanpa mengetahui dimana persis letak restaurant yang sudah dipesan ibu Luhan malam ini. "Sebentar, harusnya di sekitar sini."

Buru-buru Sehun mengambil ponselnya, berniat untuk menghubungi ibu Luhan sampai suara yang begitu familiar terdengar dan memanggil kekasihnya

"LUHAN! DISINI NAK! MAMA DISINI!"

Dan benar saja, itu Jihyo – _ibu Sehun-_ yang sedang melambai sangat bersemangat di sebrang jalan. Membuat Sehun maupun Luhan mau tak mau tersenyum dan membalas lambaian dua ibunya yang kini menunggu di sebrang jalan "Hey MA!"

Luhan membalas sapaan Jihyo. Dia juga bergegas ingin menyebrang jalan jika sosok lain yang begitu ia benci tidak terlihat. " _sial!_ Kenapa kau disini?"

Sehun menyadari perubahan wajah Luhan, dia juga mendengar umpatan Luhan hingga membuatnya ikut menoleh ke sebrang untuk mendapati ayahnya juga berada disana, sedang bertatapan dengan kekasihnya "Lu."

"…."

Sehun bahkan bisa melihat tangan Luhan terkepal, dia cemas namun nampaknya Luhan sudah dibuat begitu geram hanya karena kehadiran ayahnya "Jika kau ingin tahu kebenarannya, kita harus kesana sayang." Katanya berbisik cemas dibalas jawaban ketus dari Luhan "Selama dia ada disana, maka aku tidak akan pernah sudi bertatapan mata dengannya."

"Lu."

"Aku pergi."

"LUHAN!"

Disebrang sana ibu Sehun terus berteriak. Sepertinya mereka juga menyadari kemarahan Luhan yang tak bisa disembunyikan sedikitpun, membuat Jihyo terus berteriak sementara Baby menatap cemas pada putranya "Nak."

Luhan bahkan sempat bertatapan mata dengan ibunya, namun sayang daripada menyesal karena pertengkaran mereka pagi ini, Luhan justru dibuat semakin marah dan kecewa pada ibunya. Keduanya terus bertatapan dan melempar pandangan yang berbeda. Jika Baby sedang memohon agar bisa menjelaskan pada putranya maka putra kecilnya memberi tatapan berbeda. Terlalu berbeda dipenuhi rasa kecewa, emosi dan marah tanpa mau mendengar penjelasan.

" _arhh_!"

Dan saat Baby sedang fokus melihat Luhan, seseorang menyenggol kencang lengannya. Membuatnya bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa saat ini, Jihyo sedang berlari menyebrang ke jalan tanpa menyadari bahwa ada satu mobil yang sepertinya melaju sangat cepat bersamaan dengan Jihyo yang kini berlari ke arah Luhan, _mencegahnya pergi._

"Jihyo!"

Keempat pasang mata itu menyadari bahwa ada mobil yang sengaja melaju cepat ke arah Jihyo, membuat Sehun refleks berlari namun tangan Luhan menahan lengannya "LUHAN!"

"Jangan kesana!"

 _Ckit!_

 _BRAK!_

Dan seperti dugaan mereka, mobil itu memang mengincar Jihyo. Suaranya bahkan begitu mengerikan saat berhasil membuat tubuh seorang wanita mungil terpental begitu jauh hingga membentur trotoar jalan

"MAMA!"

Sehun berteriak. _Luhan memejamkan mata._ Ada sebersit perasaan bersalah karena dia begitu tega membiarkan Jihyo terluka sementara dia hanya diam bahkan melarang Sehun untuk menolong ibunya sendiri.

Katakan dia egois, tapi Luhan tidak bisa melihat Sehun terluka karena Sehun hanya miliknya, _selamanya._

" _tidaktidak…"_

Namun saat kekasihnya berlari meninggalkannya, Luhan secara refleks membuka mata. Melihat ke segala arah sebelum

 _DEG!_

Jantungnya berdegup hebat. Dia yakin mendengar suara tabrakan, dia yakin Jihyo harusnya sudah berada tergeletak di trotoar jalan. _Dia begitu yakin._

" _tidak mungkin."_

Tapi saat matanya melihat ibu kekasihnya terlihat baik dan sedang terisak ketakutan di pinggir jalan, maka secara refleks Luhan mencari kemana Sehun berlari untuk mendengar kekasihnya berteriak "MAMA! SESEORANG PANGGIL AMBULANCE!"

" _mama."_

Sepertinya malaikat pencabut nyawa tidak berbaik hati mengambil nyawanya saat ini. Karena daripada nyawanya, rasanya malaikat ingin membuatnya lebih menderita dengan caranya yang begitu egois.

" _itu bukan mamaku."_

Luhan tak bisa mengeluarkan air mata, sungguh.

Dia mencoba berjalan, walau beberap kali terjatuh karena lemas, dia terus mendekati Sehun, semakin berjalan mendekat untuk mengelak bahwa wanita cantik bersimbah darah di pelukan kekasihnya bukan _Baby, ibunya._ "Itu bukan mamaku."

"MA…BERTAHANLAH!"

Namun semakin dia mendekat, semakin jelas tangisan Sehun, maka semakin jelas terlihat bahwa wanita yang sepertinya tak lagi bernyawa adalah…. _ibunya_

" _tidak."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara ambulance itu terdengar pilu membelahnya malam hari. Terdengar sangat terburu-buru seolah menyuarakan kemarahannya agar tak ada yang menghalangi sementara ada tubuh seorang wanita tergeletak tak memberi respon di pangkuan putranya.

 _BLAM…!_

" _BERI JALAN! PASIEN DARURAT!"_

Tak lama beberapa pasien dan dokter jaga hadir disana. Semuanya menyambut pasien yang baru menjadi korban tabrak lari untuk segera ditangani semampu yang mereka bisa "CEPAT PINDAHKAN PASIEN HATI-HATI!"

Sementara dokter jaga memberi perintah, maka Luhan – _yang nyawanya setengah hilang-_ masih bisa mengenali suara familiar yang merupakan favoritnya saat menghibur jika dia sedang merasa sedih atau saat mereka sedang mendapat jadwal jaga bersama.

"HUBUNGI KELUARGA YANG BISA-…Luhan? Apa yang kau— _tidak mungkin."_

Baekhyun – _sang dokter emergency-_ terlihat begitu pucat saat bertemu dengan pihak keluarga, tak mengenali siapa korban yang akan dia tangani mengingat wajah wanita itu hancur dipenuhi darah yang sangat mengerikan.

"Bee?" Luhan nyaris tak bernyawa jika Baekhyun tak buru-buru memegang lengannya. Dia ingin bertanya apa yang terjadi namun rasanya tak perlu menyadari keadaan Luhan yang begitu menyedihkan sudah menjelaskan semuanya.

 _BLAM!_

Tak lama satu mobil lain terparkir di depan lobi. Diikuti siapa pengemudinya hingga membuat Baekhyun semakin yakin bahwa pasien yang akan dia tangani adalah seorang Professor yang menginspirasinya untuk mengambil spesialis anak.

"Sehun."

"Baek, tolong mama. Kumohon. Tolong—ma…"

"DIAM!"

Luhan berteriak, Sehun sedikit terkesiap menyadari bahwa tatapan kekasihnya benar-benar dipenuhi amarah yang dia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa. "Sayang."

"PERGI KAU! KAU DAN SELURUH KELUARGA SIALMU! PERGI!"

"Luhan tenanglah!"

Baekhyun mencoba membujuk namun rasanya percuma karena Luhan benar-benar tak bisa mengendalikan diri saat ini "PERGI!"

"Lu…"

"DOKTER BYUN! SEGERA MASUK KE RUANG EMERGENCY!"

Baekhyun mengangguk, dia menangkup wajah Luhan untuk memberi keyakinan pada sahabatnya "Aku akan masuk dan mengupayakan segala cara. Tenanglah kumohon _hmm."_

Dan tak lama Baekhyun berlari menuju ruang _emergency_ meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan yang kini sedang dipenuhi rasa marah dan takut hingga ke tulang rusuk mereka "Lu."

"Jika terjadi sesuatu pada mama. Aku tidak akan memaafkan ibumu. HARUSNYA DIA YANG BERADA DIDALAM SANA! BUKAN IBUKU!"

Sehun diam, dia menikmati segala cacian Luhan untuk kemudian mendengar satu kalimat pendek yang diucapkan Luhan namun terasa merenggut hidupnya "AKU MEMBENCI KAU DAN KELUARGAMU OH SEHUN!"

Luhan berteriak murka, dia kemudian berlari ke loker kerjanya untuk memakai jas putih, tak lupa dia mengenakan _id card_ lalu menekan tombol ruangan _emergency_ dan masuk kedalamnya, meninggalkan Sehun yang setengah nyawanya sudah dibawa lari bersama rasa benci Luhan _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kadar oksigen menurun hingga 75%."

"Fokus pada pendarahan otak, CEPAT!"

 _Tiit….tiit….._

" _mama."_

"PASIEN TIDAK MEMBERIKAN RESPON!'

Luhan melihat bagaimana Baekhyun terlihat panik, sahabatnya juga meletakkan seluruh alat bantu yang akan digunakan untuk menghentikan penderahan. Detik berikutnya Baekhyun beralih melakukan _CPR_ dengan keberhaslan tidak mungkin mengingat kadar oksigen di tubuh ibunya terus menurun.

" _satu…dua…satu…dua.."_

Baekhyun terus memompa jantung ibu Luhan, dahinya sudah berkeringat hebat namun tak ada tanda respon dari wanita yang selama dua puluh tahun sudah ia anggap seperti ibunya sendiri "Ayo ma! Ayo!"

 _Tiiit…tiitt…_

"Dokter Byun."

"Kejut jantung."

"Tapi…."

"SEKARANG!"

Luhan yang berteriak, membuat Baekhyun ikut menoleh dan terisak tak tega melihat bagaimana kondisi Luhan yang begitu menyedihkan "Minggir Baek, biar aku yang melakukannya."

"Tidak Lu, kau tidak akan bisa. Berikan padaku."

"MINGGIR"

 _Sret…_

"ADA APA INI?"

Adalah sang professor, Yoon Doojoon yang berteriak. Membuat baik Luhan maupun Baekhyun menoleh untuk melihat pembimbing mereka yang terlihat sangat kelelahan atau lebih tepatnya seperti baru selesai melakukan sesuatu yang menguras tenaganya.

"Kondisi pasien kritis."

Perawat senior yang memberitahu, membuat Doojoon buru-buru memakai sarung tangan dan maskernya untuk mengambil alih pekerjaan Baekhyun dan Luhan yang jauh dari kata profesional "KELUAR!"

"Professor Yoon. Pasien adalah…."

"KELUAR!"

"DIA IBUKU!"

Saat Luhan berteriak, Doojoon bisa melihat ketakutan dan kecemasan seorang anak. Membuat nalurinya sedikit bekerja namun tak ada penyesalan terlihat mengingat bahwa dialah yang harusnya bertanggung jawab atas kondisi ibu dari pria yang sangat ingin dia miliki selama dua puluh tahun.

"Aku tahu. Keluar dan serahkan padaku."

Luhan terkesiap, matanya memandang penuh harap. Dia kemudian menyatukan dua tangan lalu memohon dengan harapan pada Profesor yang terkenal dengan keajaiban sebelas detiknya "Aku mohon selamatkan ibuku. Aku mohon….. _hyung."_

"Luhan kita keluar."

Sementara Baekhyun membawa Luhan keluar, maka Luhan tak hentinya menatap memohon pada Doojoon. Berharap bahwa setidaknya, dari malam yang begitu mengerikan ini dia bisa mendapat keajaiban dari pria yang sudah dia anggap seperti kakak untuknya " _aku mohon."_

Dan ketika suara memohon Luhan terdengar hingga mengusik hati kecilnya, maka Doojoon menggeleng kuat, dia tidak ingin merasa bersalah. Karena tujuannya adalah membuat Luhan membenci kekasihnya.

" _mianhae eomoni."_

Dia meminta maaf namun menyeringai. Nyatanya rencana yang dia miliki berjalan terlalu sempurna, dia menjadikan Jihyo sebagai target hanya untuk menarik umpan bahwa target sebenarnya adalah Baby.

 _Ya, semua terlalu mudah hingga BUM!_

Yang akan dikenang Luhan adalah, Ibu Sehun yang harunya menjadi korban, bukan ibunya. Ibu Sehun yang harusnya berada di ruang _emergency,_ bukan ibunya. Dan dari semua kemungkinan, Luhan hanya akan mengingat bahwa yang harusnya meregang nyawa adalah ibu Sehun, _bukan ibunya._

 _Tiit…..tiit….._

Dan untuk membuat kenangan menyakitkan itu menjadi sempurna untuk Luhan, maka dengan senang hati Doojoon melepas seluruh alat bantu hingga tubuh wanita cantik itu mengejang hebat sebelum akhirnya terkulai lemas, _tanda sudah meregang nyawa._

"PROFESOR YOON!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Klik…!_

Pintu ruang _emergency_ terbuka. Dan seperti dugaan, maka Doojoon sudah disambut oleh Luhan dan pria yang dia tebak adalah kekasihnya, _pria yang sebentar lagi akan dibenci Luhan sepenuh hati._

"Professor Yoon. Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun yang bertanya, dibalas diam oleh Doojoon.

Dia hanya tertarik pada Luhan yang kini duduk tertunduk di dampingi dua pria yang memiliki ukuran tubuh sama sepertinya, _entahlah, mungkin sahabatnya yang lain._ Doojoon tidak peduli. Yang dia inginkan hanya menghampiri Luhan dan mengatakan segalanya

" _bagai-…_ Bagaimana ibuku?"

Luhan bertanya, tangannya sudah mencengkram erat lengan Kai sementara Chanyeol terus mengusap lembut punggungnya "Professor Yoon?"

"JAWAB DIA!"

" _yeol…"_

Luhan bergumam lirih, memperingatkan Chanyeol untuk tidak berteriak pada satu-satunya pria yang mungkin bisa menyelamatkan ibunya. "Maaf."

"Untuk apa?"

Luhan bertanya lagi, jujur pikirannya kosong. Dia tidak berani menebak apapun sampai Doojoon mengangkat pergelangan tangannya untuk melihat arloji " _tidak…"_

Luhan panik, dia tahu arti saat seorang dokter melihat ke arlojinya. Dia tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Doojoon adalah

"Waktu kematian Nyonya Xi pukul sebelas lewat lima menit." Katanya berujar tenang untuk kembali menatap Luhan "Aku turut berduka cita."

" _mamatidakmungkin…Tidak-…."_

"LUHAN!"

Rasanya seluruh teriakan belum cukup untuknya malam ini, karena disaat nyawanya belum terkumpul karena kematian ibunya maka disaat yang sama Seunghyun menunjukkan dirinya di depan Luhan, terlihat cemas namun matanya terus melirik penuh arti pria yang memakai _id Card Yoon Doojoon._

"hyung?"

"LUHAN APA KAU BELUM MENDENGAR BERITA?"

"Apa?"

Lagi-lagi pikirannya kosong, jika bukan karena bisikan Kai dan Chanyeol yang mengatakan dirinya baik-baik saja, mungkin Luhan sudah berniat mengakhiri hidupnya saat ini "Ada apa hyung?"

"AYAHMU DIBUNUH, KEJAKSAAN MENGUMUMKAN KEMATIANNYA MALAM INI!"

 _DEG!_

Luhan jatuh tak sadarkan diri tepat saat Seunghyun memberitahunya. Sementara jeritan memanggil nama kekasihnya terdengar, maka rasanya Sehun dibuat tuli karena semua yang dia dengar berdengung di telinganya.

Semua terasa sepi, _itu yang diinginkan hatinya._

Dia tidak tahan lagi mendengar kabar mengerikan, _itu kenyataannya._

Karena saat Luhan kehilangan dua orang yang dicintainya secara bersamaan, maka malam ini pula Sehun dipastikan kehilangan hidupnya " _aku harus bagaimana?"_ paraunya menutup telinga karena begitu bising dengan banyak suara.

" _Ma…Pa…_ kenapa meninggalkan Luhan?"

Sehun sama terpukulnya dengan Luhan – _tidak-_ mungkin dia jauh lebih terpukul mengingat setelah malam ini, dia hanya akan hidup dalam rasa bersalah " _hkss…_ Luhan! Lu-…."

 _BUGH!_

Satu pukulan kencang di tengkuknya, Sehun terhuyung

 _BUGH!_

Lalu tak lama dia melihat beberapa orang sedang berbaik hati menghilangkan rasa sakit di hatinya.

 _BUGH!_

 _Uhuk!_

Pukulan ketiga Sehun mengeluarkan darah.

Entah siapa yang sedang memukulinya di _basement rumah sakit,_ dia tidak peduli. Dia hanya akan berterimakasih karena rasa sakit dihatinya dibuat hilang digantikan sakit yang mungkin bisa membayar semua kehilangan yang Luhan rasakan.

 _BUGH!_

Dan daripada melindungi kepalanya, Sehun lebih memilih merentangkan tubuh, membiarkan seluruh bagian vitalnya dipukuli sementara dia hanya tersenyum, berharap setelah ini dia tak lagi membuka mata. " _bunuh aku, secepatnya."_

 _BUGH!_

" _Apa kita harus membunuhnya?"_

Samar suara terdengar, Sehun bisa melihat orang yang memberi perintah sedang berdiri dengan pakaian berwarna putih, _jas putih dokter tebakannya._ Tapi kemudian semuanya terlihat gelap hingga suara itu berkata "Cukup! Ttinggalkan dia sendiri! Dengan atau tanpa kita membunuhnya, dia sudah mati."

" _kau benar. Aku sudah mati. Tapi siapa kau? Kenapa suaramu familiar?"_

Harusnya dia senang saat bajingan itu pergi meninggalkannya. Bersyukur karena masih diberikan hidup, bukan terisak sendu menahan sakit di seluruh tubuh dan kepalanya saat ini

" _hksss…"_

Dipenuhi darah di kepala dan bibir, Sehun mencengkram kuat dadanya, terisak seraya mengutuk mengapa bajingan itu tidak membunuhnya. Dia ingin mati, _ingin sekali._ Sesaknya begitu menyiksa hingga ke tulang rusuk.

" _AARGGGHHHH!"_

Dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Luhan. Tapi nyatanya, _esok,_ bisa dipastikan bahwa Luhan dan seluruh luka serta rasa murkanya akan menjadi hal pertama yang harus Sehun hadapi seorang diri.

Seluruhnya gelap untuk Sehun, dan saat kesadarannya mulai direnggut dia bergumam, tersenyum kesakitan dipenuhi air mata untuk berkata.

" _Kau harus kuat sayangku, aku janji-….Aku akan tetap hidup sebagai pelampiasan seluruh marahmu. Hanya biarkan aku istirahat sejenak, Aku sakit saat ini."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _tobencontinued_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _ **Part I**_

 _ **.**_

Jdwal Update minggu ini

Part II JTV : Jumat

Part II AFB : Minggu

 _Fixed semua, seeyou :*_

 _jangan ditanya jam berapa karena kalian tau gue siapa :""_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Previous…**_

" _bagai-…Bagaimana ibuku?"_

" _Maaf."_

" _Untuk apa?"_

 _Luhan bertanya lagi, jujur pikirannya kosong. Dia tidak berani menebak apapun sampai Doojoon mengangkat pergelangan tangannya untuk melihat arloji "tidak…"_

 _Luhan panik, dia tahu arti saat seorang dokter melihat ke arlojinya. Dia tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Doojoon adalah_

" _Waktu kematian Nyonya Xi pukul sebelas lewat lima menit." Katanya berujar tenang untuk kembali menatap Luhan "Aku turut berduka cita."_

" _mamatidakmungkin…Tidak-…."_

" _LUHAN APA KAU BELUM MENDENGAR BERITA?"_

" _Apa?"_

 _Lagi-lagi pikirannya kosong, jika bukan karena bisikan Kai dan Chanyeol yang mengatakan dirinya baik-baik saja, mungkin Luhan sudah berniat mengakhiri hidupnya saat ini "Ada apa hyung?"_

" _AYAHMU DIBUNUH, KEJAKSAAN MENGUMUMKAN KEMATIANNYA MALAM INI!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Je'Te Veux**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Sehun-Luhan**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Pagi ini,_ tepat satu hari sebelum pernikahannya, Luhan merasa hidupnya direnggut dengan keji saat ini. Saat dimana dia harus menghadiri pemakaman dua orang yang begitu ia cintai dan begitu ia hormati dalam hidupnya.

Tak ada tangisan, _sungguh,_ dia terlalu marah untuk menangis. Hatinya dipenuhi kemarahan hingga suara tangisnya terkubur dalam disela geraman kebenciannya sebagai seorang anak.

" _Jasad mama papa akan segera dikuburkan Lu, kau siap?"_

Saat Kai bertanya, dunia Luhan terasa gelap seutuhnya. Dia tidak menjawab tidak pula diam, yang dia lakukan hanya menatap kosong sementara tangannya melingkar sempurna di pinggang sahabatnya.

Sedikit mencengkram punggung kekasih Kyungsoo dengan tangan Chanyeol yang juga menggenggam jemarinya, _menguatkan._

"Lu?"

Tak ada respon, sepenuhnya Luhan sadar namun dia terlalu mati untuk merespon, terlalu hancur untuk sekedar mengatakan _Ya._

"Kau akan baik-baik saja Lu _."_

Tetap diam adalah hal yang terus Luhan lakukan, sungguh rasanya begitu sakit, tubuhnya seperti disayat dalam sementara bibirnya kelu tak bisa mengucapkan satu kalimat apapun.

Dia lelah berada di pemakaman ini, dia hanya ingin pulang. Tapi ketika jemari Chanyeol menggenggamnya erat maka dengan senang hati Luhan membiarkan dua teman kecilnya yang mengambil alih sementara matanya tak berkedip menatap dua peti mati berisikan jasad kedua orang tuanya yang akan segera dikebumikan, _meninggalkannya._

"Lakukan."

Saat suara berat Chanyeol terdengar memberi perinta, _Refleks,_ Luhan membawa wajahnya bersembunyi di pelukan Kai. Tangannya semakin mencengkram kuat punggung dan jemari Chanyeol sementara suara gesekan peti dengan tanah terdengar tanda bahwa kedua orang tuanya tengah dimasukkan ke dalam tanah saat ini.

" _hkss…"_

Itu adalah suara tangisan pertama Luhan pagi ini, membuat Kai dan Chanyeol bisa bernafas lega karena setidaknya Luhan memberikan respon pertama atas kehilangannya yang begitu besar dalam satau malam.

" _sssh…_ Kau akan baik-baik saja sayang, _kami menjagamu."_

Tak ada kekuatan berarti dari ucapan Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba Luhan hanya ingin dijaga oleh papanya, hanya ingin diberikan cinta tak terhingga oleh mamanya. Dan hanya ingin pulang disambut bau _khas_ tepung dari sang papa disusul bau _khas_ rumah sakit jika mamanya pulang bekerja.

 _Proses pemakaman telah selesai dilakukan, kiranya untuk keluarga dan kerabaat bisa secara langsung memberikan doa dan serangkaian bunga perpisahan untuk mendiang Nyonya dan Tuan Xi_

Saat suara pendeta terdengar, Luhan terisak pilu, terlalu pilu hingga membuat Kai dan Chanyeol ikut hancur bersama rapuhnya Luhan pagi ini. Keduanya hanya membiarkan Luhan bersembunyi di pelukan Kai sementara Chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya untuk berbisik lembut di telinga Luhan "Aku akan memberikan penghormatan terakhir untuk papa dan mama."

Tubuh Luhan menegang, Kai bisa merasakannya. Si mungil bahkan menggigit kencang bahunya untuk melampiaskan semua kehilangan yang dirasakannya dalam satu malam "Aku memelukmu Lu, sayangku." Kai menciumi pucuk kepala Luhan, berharap sahabat kecilnya merasa lebih baik namun rasanya percuma karena yang Luhan lakukan hanya memberikan respon dengan cara yang begitu mengkhawatirkan.

"Kau ingin memberi salam terakhir untuk mama dan papa?"

"….."

" _rrh."_

Saat gigitan dan cengkraman Luhan di dada dan punggungnya semakin kencang, _Kai meringis._ Namun detik berikutnya dia membiarkan Luhan melampiaskan rasa kehilangannya dengan melakukan apapun yang diingnkannya. " _hksss…"_

Isakannya sangat pelan namun terdengar sangat pilu, membuat secara _refleks_ Kai memejamkan erat matanya, pria yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang ayah itu pun menangis begitu tak tega dengan keadaan kecilnya "Dengarkan aku Lu, menangislah jika kau ingin. Menangislah sampai hatimu merasa lebih baik."

" _rrgghhh…ma…pa…_ BANGUN!"

" _sshhh…._ Luhan tenanglah sayang."

Luhan terus memukul kencang dada Kai, jemarinya terkepal kuat hingga warna merah jelas terlihat di telapak tangannya yang berwarna putih. " _bangun…_ BANGUN MA! PA! BANGUN!" Luhan menjerit pilu berharap melihat satu keajaiban, keajaiban dimana dia tak harus melihat tubuh dua orangtuanya dikubur di dalam tanah.

"Lanjutkan."

" _tidak…."_

Saat Chanyeol memberi instruksi, maka dengan segenap tenaga yang dimiliknya Luhan berlari, dia tidak rela, sama sekali tidak rela jika tubuh orang tuanya dikuburkan begitu cepat. Kai kehilangan kendalinya atas Luhan dan saat dia berlari ke arah pemakaman maka dengan satu tangannya Chanyeol berhasil menangkap tubuh Luhan, memaksa si mungil berada di pelukannya agar tidak perlu melihat hal yang akan menyakiti hatinya.

"Jangan dilihat."

"Lepas Yeol."

Luhan terus meronta, namun beruntung kekuatan Chanyeol jauh lebih besar darinya. Karena alih-alih membiarkan Luhan melihat jasad kedua orang tuanya dimakamkan maka Chanyeol sengaja menahan tengkuk dan punggung Luhan dengan erat, menahan sekuat tenaga agar Luhan tak perlu melihat segala prosesi yang bisa menghancurkan hati seorang anak.

"Sebentar lagi selesai." Bisiknya di telinga Luhan, mata Chanyeol sendiri tak berkedip menyaksikan seluruh prosesi pemakaman. Hingga akhirnya dua nisa bertulis nama orang tua Luhan dipasang, maka dia sedikit berbaik hati membiarkan Luhan melihatnya "Selesai Lu. Orang tuamu sudah beristirahat saat ini."

Luhan kacau, matanya tak bisa fokus melihat. Semuanya berbayang, tapi ketika matanya membaca nama kedua orang tuanya di batu nisan. Maka disaat itu pula setengah nyawa Luhan terasa dicabut paksa dari tubuhnya.

Dadanya sesak, matanya seperti melihat senyum kedua orang tuanya yang kini tak dapat dijangkaunya, tapi dilihatnya lagi. Nafasnya nyaris tak berhembus jika Chanyeol tidak mengingatkan untuk tenang.

Detik berikutnya Luhan tertawa, namun tawanya terlihat sangat menyedihkan diiringi isak tangis yang begitu memilukan. " _tidak…_." Tangannya perlahan melepas cengkraman di lengan Chanyeol, berusaha untuk mendekati makam kedua orang tuanya namun berakhir jatuh dengan dua tangan Kai dan Chanyeol yang menangkap tubuhnya " _Lepas."_

Luhan menghempas kasar tangan Kai dan Chanyeol, kembali berjalan tertatih untuk berhadapan langsung dengan makam kedua orang tuanya "Ma..Pa, ayo kita pulang."

"…"

Semua kerabat yang menghadiri pemakaman terlihat sangat berduka atas kehilangan yang tiba-tiba harus Luhan terima. Tak ada yang mencoba menghentikan Luhan menyadari entah seberapa besar luka yang harus dipikulnya seorang diri " _ayopulang._ Ayo-…."

Sebagai perwakilan, Kai dan Chanyeol membungkuk berterimakasih atas simpati yang sudah diberikan seluruh kerabat. Membuat beberapa dari mereka mengerti dan beranjak pergi setelah memberi penghormatan terakhir, meninggalkan Luhan yang masih berdiri di tengah-tengah makam kedua orang tuanya seraya mengepalkan erat tangannya tak mau membuka sedikitpun. "Ayo kita pulang, aku sudah lelah Ma..Pa. Cepat bangun agar kita bisa pergi dari tempat mengerikan ini, ayo kita kembali ke Beijing, Papa bisa membuka toko roti disana. Mama bisa menjadi dokter di…. _kumohon…_ KUMOHON BUKA MATA KALIAN! _"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"LUHAN!"

Di tempat berbeda, tepatnya di tempat yang sama saat dokter mengumumkan kematian ibu Luhan, Sehun terbangun. Jujur rasa sakit di kepalanya mengalahkan rasa sakit di hatinya. Dia bahkan tidak peduli pada sekelompok orang yang menyerangnya. Yang dia pedulikan hanya Luhan, Luhan dan ….

"Sehun? Kau sudah bangun? Syukurlah."

Matanya mencari cepat suara yang dia tebak adalah milik Baekhyun. Membuatnya tersenyum begitu senang melihat dua sahabatnya datang menemuinya. "Baek..Soo."

Buru-buru dia ingin bertanya pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, tersenyum menenangkan dirinya sendiri sampai tatapannya berubah menjadi horor menyadari mata sembab Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo serta suara serak mereka seolah menandakan hal buruk memang telah terjadi "Apa yang terjadi?"

"SehunSehunn _hkss…"_

"Kenapa kau— _arh.."_

Kepala bagian belakangnya terasa sangat sakit. Dan saat Sehun mencoba meraba rasa sakitnya maka dia bisa menemukan perban yang dililitkan di sekitar dahinya "Jangan banyak bergerak, kepalamu mengalami keretakan kecil dan harus banyak beristirahat."

"Lalu bagaimana Luhan? Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Saat nama Luhan ditanyakan maka baik Kyungsoo maupun Baekhyun bungkam seribu bahasa. Keduanya hanya tertunduk pilu sementara kepala Sehun menanyakan banyak hal yang dilewatkannya selagi dia tak sadarkan diri "Baek? Soo?"

"….."

" _sial!_ KENAPA KALIAN HANYA DIAM?"

Sehun mencabut paksa slang infus di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Berjalan gontai meninggalkan tempat tidur sementara baik Kyungsoo maupun Baekhyun berusaha untuk menahan Sehun mengingat kondisi Sehun yang belum sepenuhnya pulih. "Sehun!"

"Lepas, biarkan aku pergi."

"Sehun tenanglah."

"AKU AKAN TENANG JIKA KALIAN BERITAHU DIMANA LUHAN PADAKU?"

"LUHAN SEDANG BERADA DI PEMAKAMAN SAAT INI!"

" _huh?"_

Seperti janjinya, Sehun tenang saat nama Luhan disebutkan, tapi ketika kalimat pemakaman terucap maka seketika pula tubuhnya lemas dan terjatuh dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang terlihat kesulitan menahan berat tubuhnya.

" _apa-_ Apa yang terjadi?"

" _sehun—hkss…_ Sehunna."

Kyungsoo mulai kehilangan kendali dia menangis sejadinya sementara Baekhyun harus menjadi satu-satunya yang tegar diantara kesedihan dua temannya "Kenapa menagis Soo? Bee? Ada apa?"

Baekhyun terisak pelan, nyatanya dia juga mati-matian untuk tidak menangis. Tapi jika dua sahabat kecilmu terlihat begitu menyedihkan bukankah hal wajar jika pada akhirnya pertahananmu hancur dan ikut terisak merasakan sakit yang sama yang sedang dirasakan orang terdekatmu.

Ya, Baekhyun sedang berada dalam posisi menyulitkan ini, posisi dimana tak hanya Sehun yang harus dia tenangkan tapi juga Kyungsoo. Jadi ketika Sehun bertanya _ada apa?_ matanya hanya bisa menatap sendu untuk memberitahu Sehun apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya.

"Mama Xi meninggal bersamaan dengan kematian mengerikan yang dialami Papa Xi."

" _mwo?_ Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? _"_

"Sehunna tegarkan dirimu kumohon, aku tidak sanggup jika seorang diri."

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Kau mendengarnya! Seseorang membunuh ayah Luhan di dalam penjara."

 _DEG!_

Hati Sehun mencelos sakit, rasanya benda tajam kini sedang menusuk tepat di jantungnya. Dia kesulitan bernafas, _sangat,_ pikirannya kosong,lalu detik berikutnya terdengar tangisan Kyungsoo yang tak bisa lagi menahan diri. Kyungsoo menangis di pelukan Baekhyun sementara kekasih Chanyeol itu menatapnya terisak "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Luhan saat ini, aku takut membayangkan betapa dalam luka dan dukanya saat ini Sehunna. Aku takut _hkss.."_

" _tidak mungkin."_

Sama seperti Luhan di pemakaman, maka Sehun juga kehilangan setengah jiwa – _tidak-_ Sehun kehilangan seluruh jiwanya bersamaan dengan berita kematian dua orang tua Luhan dalam waktu bersamaan. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan akan sebenci apa Luhan pada dirinya, dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana luka kekasihnya akan menjadi mimpi buruk sepanjang hidupnya, dia takut, takut membayangkan Luhannya ketakutan dan membenci dirinya karena tidak mendampingi disaat si dipaksa merasakan dukanya yang begitu dalam.

" _Luhan…"_

Tak kuat melangkah, Sehun terjatuh lagi di lantai. Seluruh kakinya _kram_ tak bisa digerakkan. Bukan karena dia tidak mau, tapi kenyataan yang baru saja dia dengar cukup untuk membuat dunianya dan Luhan runtuh dalam hitungan jam.

" _LuhanLuhanLuhan…"_ katanya menjambak kasar rambutnya, berkali-kali juga Sehun memukul kencang dadanya. Berharap ini hanya mimpi buruk dan bisa bangun agar bisa kembali memeluk Luhannya tanpa perasaan bersalah yang begitu sesak seperti ini " _hkss…."_ Dia terus memukul dadanya kencang, membiarkan seluruh sakit dia rasakan untuk menyadarkan dirinya, bahwa ini bukan mimpi, ini kenyataan dan dia harus menghadapinya jika ingin tetap bersama dengan Luhan, _pria yang sudah dia cintai selama dua puluh tahun._

"LUHAN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Malam hari, 20.00 KST_

.

Walau kondisinya sendiri belum sepenuhnya pulih, tak ada yang bisa menghentikan Sehun agar bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya, hidupnya, _Luhan._

Dan karena kegigihannya pula, Sehun akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan pria yang esok – _seharusnya-_ menjadi istrinya, _miliknya sepenuhnya._ Wajahnya terlihat pucat karena sakit, _entah sakit di kepala atau sakit di hatinya_ , Sehun terlihat lebih terluka daripada semua orang yang berada di rumah Luhan saat ini, mungkin dia juga jauh terlihat menyedihkan dari Luhan mengingat sepanjang delapan jam ini bahkan disaat dia jatuh tak sadarkan diri, air mata terus membanjiri wajah tampannya yang kini terlihat menyedihkan.

 _Klik…._

Saat Kyungsoo menekan bel, maka sang kekasihlah yang membuka pintu rumah Luhan. Dia dan Baekhyun masing-masing memegang lengan Sehun sementara yang berkulit tan menatap iba pada sahabat kekasihnya "Sehunna." Suara bas Kai tedengar sangat berat. Membuat Sehun mengangkat wajahya lalu menyunggingkan senyum untuk bertanya

"Hay Kai, dimana Luhan?"

Nyatanya melihat Kai memakai serangkaian pakaian berwarna hitam sudah membuat hati Sehun kembali mencelos sakit. Lalu kemudian sahabat kekasihnya mengambil alih tubuh lemasnya dari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo untuk membawanya ke dalam rumah yang jelas dipenuhi duka dan luka saat ini " _hkss…"_

Refleks, Sehun terisak. Dia meminta agar tidak dipaksa masuk untuk menenangkan diri sejenak. Tangannya dia angkat untuk menutupi wajah sementara bahunya bergetar hebat tanda begitu kesakitan karena semua yang terasa di rumah kekasihnya hanya duka yang tak bisa dia jelaskan seperti apa rasanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kai bertanya lagi, Sehun pun mengangguk lalu mengambil banyak nafasnya " _haaah~…._ Sejujurnya aku kacau." Katanya menghapus pilu air matanya untuk tersenyum sangat dipaksakan "Tapi aku tahu Luhanku lebih kacau. Dimana dia?"

"Aku tidak yakin kau bisa menemuinya."

Sehun menoleh, kali ini Chanyeol yang terlihat keluar dari pintu kamar yang Sehun ketahui adalah kamar orang tua Luhan. Bertanya-tanya mengapa pria berlesung pipi didepannya terlihat sangat cemas dengan suara _khas_ seseorang yang baru saja terisak "Kenapa aku tidak bisa menemuinya?"

Sementara Sehun bertanya, maka Baekhyun melewatinya untuk menghampiri sang kekasih. Keduanya berpelukan diringi isakan pilu yang lagi-lagi membuat hati Sehun begitu hancur "Yeol?"

Dipelukan Baekhyun, Chanyeol menatap Sehun, dia kemudian tertawa kecil untuk kembali terisak "Entahlah Sehunna, Kondisi Luhan sangat mengkhawatirkan. Dia tidak menangis tidak pula menjerit. Yang dia lakukan hanya duduk tertunduk di tempat tidur papa dan mama."

Rasanya wajar jika Luhan merasakan duka yang dalam, wajar jika menangis atau bahkan menjerit menyalahkan siapapun. Tapi ketika Chanyeol mengatakan dia hanya diam tanpa tangisan, maka sebagai teman kecil, sebagai pria yang sangat mencintai Luhan, Sehun juga sangat mengetahui bahwa semua yang dilakukan Luhan adalah hal yang tak wajar dan begitu mencemaskan, _sangat._

Refleks, kaki Sehun berjalan mendekati kamar mendiang dua orang tua Luhan. Meminta kekuatan pada empat sahabatnya dan Luhan agar setidaknya si pria mungil mengatakan satu kata, apapun itu meski nantinya akan hanya ada kebencian dan jeritan murka yang terdengar "Aku masuk."

"Sehun."

Suara Kai memperingatkan, Sehun pun menoleh lalu berusaha untuk mendengarkan pria yang statusnya kini berubah dari sahabat menjadi keluarga untuk Luhannya "Apa?"

"Jangan paksa Luhan jika dia tidak ingin bicara, hatinya sedang terluka parah. Jadi mengalah dan hanya pergi jika dia mengatakan seperti itu."

Sehun menghapus lagi air matanya, dia kemudian mengangguk untuk merasakan ketakutan yang untuk kali pertama baru dia rasakan dalam hidupnya "Baiklah." Katanya menguatkan diri dan tak lama

 _Klik…!_

 _Gelap…._

Dalam kegelapan kamar yang begitu menyesakan hatinya, Sehun perlahan masuk dan mencari sosok mungilnya. Berharap Luhan akan baik-baik saja walau nyatanya kata baik seolah sangat jauh untuk mereka saat ini. Sehun terus berjalan menyusuri kamar orang tua Luhan hingga tak lama kakinya berhenti, bibirnya juga sedikit tersenyum menemukan sosok mungil yang begitu ingin ia peluk saat ini "Lu?"

Dan disanalah Luhan berada, sedang duduk di sofa sementara matanya tak berkedip menatap tempat tidur dua orang tuanya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan kekasihnya, yang jelas tatapan Luhan kosong tanpa air mata atau jeritan seperti yang dikatakan Chanyeol padanya.

"Luhan?"

Sejenak Luhan menoleh, matanya menatap mata Sehun cukup lama namun segera dia abaikan. Luhan kembali diam dan tak bersuara, dia juga tidak memberikan respon atas kehadiran Sehun dan lebih memilih untuk menatap tempat tidur ayah dan ibunya dalam diam.

"Sayang."

"….."

" _hkss…"_

Sehun terisak sejenak, hatinya penuh sesak melihat diamnya Luhan hingga tak lama parau suaranya terdengar untuk kembali memanggil kekasihnya "Lu, ini aku."

"…"

 _Merasa diabaikan_ _,_ Sehun menghapus cepat air matanya, dia kemudian berjalan gontai untuk mendekati sang kekasih, berlutut, memohon ampun atas semua yang terjadi pada hidup kekasihnya. " _sayang."_

Luhan tetap diam tak merespon, perlahan Sehun mengambil tangan Luhan untuk digenggamnya. Namun lagi-lagi hatinya tertohok menyadari bahwa tangan Luhan sangat dingin bahkan di suhu kamar yang dipasang hangat saat ini "Kau kedinginan ya? baiklah aku akan membuatmu hangat sayang."

Tak mendapat respon. Sehun tetap mengusap lembut tangan Luhan, sesekali meniupnya agar merasa hangat namun Luhan tetap tak memberikan respon, _diam dan tak bersuara._

"Bicaralah sesuatu Lu, kumohon."

"…."

"Luhan, sayangku. Kumohon _…_ Bicaralah padaku _hkss…"_

Sehun meletakkan dahinya di jemari Luhan, detik berikutnya dia menangis pilu begitu tak tega melihat Luhannya terlihat begitu menyedihkan, tak ada yang bisa menggantikan rasa dukanya, tak akan ada yang mengerti bagaimana Luhan menerjemahkan rasa sakitnya, tak ada satupun termasuk dirinya.

Batin Sehun dikoyak hancur melihat keadaan Luhan, rasa sakit di kepalanya telah digantikan seribu tusukan jarum di hatinya. Yang dia inginkan hanya mendengar suara kekasihnya, entah itu tangisan, makian atau bahkan jeritan, Sehun tak peduli. Dia terlalu putus asa karena tak ada satupun kalimat yang diucapkan kekasihnya saat ini.

" _kumohon Lu…rrrhhhh, maafkan aku."_

"Kau tahu Sehunna?"

Walau nada suara Luhan terdengar sangat dingin serta dipenuhi kebencian, _Sehun tidak peduli._ Dia hanya terlalu bahagia karena bisa mendengar kekasihnya berbicara. Jadi ketika Luhan bertanya, _refleks_ Sehun menatap mata Luhan untuk menemukan bahwa saat ini, saat dia menatap mata kekasihnya yang begitu cantik, Sehun harus menjerit menahan tangis, mengakui bahwa tak ada lagi tatapan cinta dimata Luhan.

" _hmmhh?"_

Bersamaan dengan air matanya yang membasahi tangan Luhan, Sehun bergumam, berusaha untuk membalas pertanyaan Luhan, mengabaikan tatapan kekasihnya yang hanya dipenuhi kemarahan serta kesedihan yang begitu dalam.

"Aku takut satu hal." Katanya menatap kosong mata Sehun, sedikit berkedip diiringi air mata yang juga membasahi jemari kekasihnya "Apa yang membuatmu takut?"

"Aku takut." Katanya tertawa lirih sementara tangannya menggenggam kuat jemari Sehun "Esok, saat aku terjaga." Tangan Luhan kini mencengkram kuat jemari Sehun, tak ada lagi genggaman lembut yang ada hanya kemarahan untuk mengatakan dengan sangat jelas bahwa mungkin, esok hari, semua akan berubah untuknya dan Sehun "Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi."

 _DEG!_

Jika Tuhan memberikan pilihan untuk mati malam tadi, maka dengan senang hati Sehun lebih memilih mati. Ya, dia seribu kali lebih memilih mati daripada harus mendengar Luhan tidak mencintainya lagi.

Hatinya perih. Terlalu perih menyadari bahwa nyatanya dua puluh tahun bukanlah waktu yang cukup untuk mendapatkan Luhan seutuhnya, seluruhnya, tanpa kemarahan maupun kebencian yang kini memenuhi hati kekasihnya.

" _Apa yang kau bicarakan Lu?"_

Luhan melepas cengkramannya di jemari Sehun, dia menolak segala kontak fisik dengan kekasihnya, dengan putra dari penyebab kematian dua orang tuanya " _ah-..._ Tidak perlu esok hari, malam ini perasaanku mati untukmu, _hambar tak memiliki rasa."_

"Bohong, kau bohong. Kau mencintaiku sama besar seperti aku mencintaimu. Jangan lakukan ini padaku Lu, kumohon jangan. Apa kau ingat? Besok adalah hari pernikahan kita. Aku sudah mempersiapkan segalanya untukmu."

Luhan tertawa mengejek, dia juga memalingkan wajahnya dan bersumpah mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk kemarahan hingga tak perlu lagi merasakan cinta yang menyesakan seperti ini lagi di hidupnya. "Dari awal kita bertemu, hanya kau yang merasakan cinta sialan ini, cinta yang membuatku harus merasakan neraka darimu."

" _Luhan…Lu…jangan…kumohonjangansepertiini."_

Lagi, Sehun terisak di pangkuan Luhan, namun tak seperti di awal maka kali ini pula Luhan menolaknya terlalu tegas. Membuat hanya udara kosong yang dijadikan Sehun sebagai sandaran sementara kekasihnya enggan untuk menatap "Pergilah. Dan jangan pernah bermimpi tentang pernikahan, kau harus tahu aku sangat membencimu dan sangat ingin menyakitimu beserta seluruh keluargamu. Aku benar-benar ingin menyakitimu dan tidak memiliki cinta lagi untukmu."

" _tidaktidak…."_

Buru-buru Sehun menghapus air matanya, dia tidak bisa membiarkan hubungannya dan Luhan berakhir seperti ini, _benar-benar tidak bisa._ Dia kemudian kembali berlutut di depan kekasihnya untuk memaksa menggenggam jemari Luhan yang kini terasa dingin sepenuhnya. "Kau tidak perlu mencintaiku lagi, _sungguh._ Kau bisa menyakitiku sebanyak yang kau mau sayang."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Dengarkan aku, Xi Luhan-….Kumohon dengarkan aku."

Luhan tak lagi berpaling, selain membiarkan Sehun menggenggam tangannya dia juga membiarkan kedua mata mereka bertemu sesaat Luhan menatap lembut kekasihnya, _seperti sebelumnya._ Tapi menyadari Sehun tersenyum bahagia buru-buru Luhan merubah lagi caranya memandang Sehun, _dingin dan penuh benci._

"Apa?"

"Jika esok pernikahan kita tetap dilangsungkan. Jika esok kau tetap menikah denganku. Kau bisa menyakitiku sesuka hatimu, sebanyak yang kau mau. Kau bisa melampiaskan marah dan bencimu padaku, Lu."

Sungguh tak ada lagi yang dipedulikan Sehun selain bisa bersama dengan Luhan, _entah bagaimana caranya._ Walau itu artinya dia harus merendahkan diri serendah-rendahnya, berlutut sebungkuk-bungkuknya, atau menangis sejadinya, Sehun sama sekali tidak peduli.

Dia bersedia dibenci oleh Luhan asalkan prianya berada di jangkaunnya, di dekapannya, tak berada seorang diri sementara hatinya dipenuhi kemarahan "Kau bebas melakukan apapun padaku."

Tertarik, Luhan menatap Sehun. Dia mencari kebenaran dari ucapan kekasihnya. Menatapnya cukup lama untuk menemukan kesungguhan dari apa yang diucapkan kekasihnya "Apapun?"

Sehun mengangguk tanpa ragu. Dia menciumi dua tangan Luhan lalu mengangguk lagi sebagai jawaban "Apapun. Kau bisa menyakitiku, kau bisa mencekikku, kau bisa membunuhku atau menyuruhku mati. Aku akan melakukan semua yang kau inginkan. Semua, kecuali satu."

"Apa?"

Dikecupnya lagi jemari Luhan lalu untuk mengatakan dengan yakin dan tak terbantahkan "Jika kau memintaku pergi, aku tidak akan melakukannya. Lebih baik kau memintaku mati daripada harus pergi meninggalkanmu."

Terdengar tawa meremehkan dari Luhan, dia juga ingin menarik tangannya namun sial tangan Sehun terlalu kencang untuk dilepas "Lalu bagaimana jika aku yang pergi?"

"Aku akan mencarimu kemanapun. Tidak peduli menghabiskan waktu sepanjang apapun, aku hanya akan pergi mencarimu dan menemukan dimana dirimu."

" _idiot."_

"Aku terlalu mencintaimu Luhan, menikah dan sakitilah aku sebanyak yang kau mau, kumohon."

"…"

"Luhan."

Luhan melepas paksa pegangan tangan Sehun, dia kembali menatap kosong ke tempat tidur orang tuanya. Terlalu kosong hingga akhirnya, Sehun bisa mendengar isakan Luhan yang terdengar sangat pilu " _hkks…_ Aku ingin Mama dan Papa. AKU INGIN MATI BERSAMA MEREKA!"

" _tidak,_ Kau tidak akan pergi, _tidak boleh pergi_. Aku akan menjagamu."

Sehun ketakutan, sekalinya dia melihat Luhan menangis untuk mendengar racauan gila kekasihnya, dia kemudian memeluk erat tubuh mungil Luhan yang terasa begitu dingin untuk terus berbisik "Menikahlah denganku dan aku akan melakukan apapun agar rasa sakitmu hilang, aku janji." Katanya mengecup tengkuk Luhan namun dibalas isakan penuh kemarahan dari kekasihnya.

"Maaf karena membentak Mama tanpa meminta maaf, tidak pernah berbakti pada kalian, maaf tidak pernah mendengarkan apa yang kalian inginkan, maaf…. _hkss."_

Luhan menggigit kuat leher Sehun, tangannya mencakar punggung Sehun sementara kalimat yang akan dia ucapkan seolah mewakili penyesalan terdalam yang pernah terjadi di dalam hidupnya. "Maaf karena aku mencintai pria yang salah."

Tak hanya Luhan, kini Sehun ikut menitikkan air mata. Tangannya kaku mendekap sepenuh hati pria cantik yang hatinya telah dihancurkan, yang berubah menjadi mengerikan karena hidupnya ditiadakan, Sehun tersedu membiarkan semua rasa sakit Luhan dibagi bersamanya.

Namun ketika Luhan mengatakan _maaf karena mencintai pria yang salah_ maka batin Sehun menjerit pilu, air matanya sama turun begitu cepat membasahi wajah, menjerit tertahan sementara hatinya bertekad untuk tidak kehilangan Luhan bagaimanapun caranya "Maaf membuatmu merasakan mimpi buruk ini sayang, _maaf._ Menikahlah denganku dan balas aku seribu kali menyakitkan dari milikmu. Kumohon."

" _AAARGHHH!"_

Dan saat Luhan berteriak, meraung di pelukan Sehun, saat hatinya diremuk-redamkan, saat kepalanya terasa begitu sakit, saat nafasnya sesak tak berhembus, saat hanya satu-satunya pelukan Sehun yang bisa membuatnya tenang, Luhan harus dikembalikan pada kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa pria yang sedang mendekapnya adalah pria yang tak boleh dia cintai, pria yang harusnya dia benci sepanjang hidupnya, pria yang tanpa sengaja Luhan salahkan untuk hal yang tak pernah Sehun lakukan.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU OH SEHUN."

" _ara…"_

"AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU— _AAARGGHH!"_

"Menikahlah denganku agar kau bisa melakukan apapun untuk membalasku. Aku takut kehilanganmu Luhan, _aku tidak bisa."_

" _rrrrhhhh…"_

Bibir mungil Luhan membuka, mencari nafas selagi dia terisak. Dia bersumpah, hari ini adalah hari terakhir Sehun bisa memeluknya. Hari terakhir dimana kontak fisik terjadi di antara mereka.

" _Lepas."_

"Lu."

"Baiklah,"

Luhan melepas pelukan Sehun, ditatapnya penuh kebencian pria yang sudah mencintainya sejak kecil untuk mengangguk, memberi tanda bahwa dia menyetujui apa yang diinginkan Sehun dan mengatakan "Kita menikah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sebab cintaku untukmu berputar pada dua kata saja, masih dan selalu._

 _Aku mencintaimu walau kau membenciku, bahkan di hari pernikahan kita_

– _OSH-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Salah satu definisi dari pernikahan adalah dua pasangan yang saling mencintai, yang akan mengikat janji sehidup semati, menemani dalam suka maupun duka, hingga nanti akhirnya maut memisahkan.

 _Ya..._ Seperti itulah definisi pernikahan pada umumnya, _bahagia dan penuh cinta_

Hanya akan ada kebahagiaan diiringi canda tawa oleh dua pihak keluarga, tatapan cinta dari dua mempelai serta doa restu dari kerabat terdekat.

"Sehun, kau siap?"

Mempelai pria tersenyum, tapi tak ada raut kebahagiaan di wajahnya. Nanti, sesaat lagi dia akan mengikat janji dengan pujaan hatinya, pria yang sudah dicintainya sejak mereka kecil hingga kini dewasa adalah sebutan mereka.

"Sehunna?"

Dia menatap sahabat kecilnya dari pantulan cermin. Mengamati bagaimana tubuh Kyungsoo sudah mengalami banyak perubahan karena bayi kecilnya dan Kai. Sekilas Sehun tersenyum, tiba-tiba menginginkan Luhan mengalami perubahan seperti Kyungsoo, hingga akhirnya hanya ada kebahagiaan di keluarga kecil mereka.

"Soo, kau sangat sempurna."

Wajah Kyungsoo sama kacaunya dengan wajah Sehun, _le_ _bam dan terlihat menyedihkan_ _._ Tapi saat sahabat kecilnya yang akan segera menikah sedikit berujar menggoda, dia pun tersenyum untuk berjalan mendekati pria yang selalu menjaganya bahkan disaat mereka sudah dewasa seperti sekarang "Kau jauh lebih sempurna. Jujur, kau bahkan lebih tampan dari Kai, _terkadang."_

Masih menatap Kyungsoo dari cermin, Sehun tertawa kecil namun seluruh matanya terlihat kosong dan begitu sedih "Aku tahu." Katanya asal dibalas kekehan kecil dari Kyungsoo "Biar aku rapikan _tuxedo_ mu." Kyungsoo memaksa Sehun menghadap arahnya, dengan cekatan dia merapikan dasi kupu-kupu yang digunakan Sehun lalu menepuk tiga kali jas hitam elegan sahabatnya, tersenyum bangga untuk mengatakan "Kau terlalu sempurna."

"Aku tahu."

Ketika Sehun tertawa kecil maka reaksi berbeda ditunjukkan Kyungsoo. Karena daripada ikut tertawa, kini Kyungsoo tertunduk, tangannya mencengkram kuat tuxedo putih Sehun lalu terisak sangat pilu

"Soo?"

Sebenarnya Sehun tidak perlu bertanya kenapa Kyungsoo menangis, semua yang hadir di pernikahan ini, yang merupakan kerabat dekat Sehun maupun Luhan cenderung menampakan wajah sedih daripada bahagia.

Duka yang Luhan rasakan, penyesalan yang sedang diperlihatkan Sehun, semuanya sudah menjadi alasan kuat mengapa raut bahagia hilang dari wajah seluruh kerabat serta sahabatnya, seperti Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Aku tidak seharusnya menangis Sehun, aku tahu. Tapi hatiku sesak. Aku _hksss_." Kyungsoo kemudian tersadar, dia melepas cengkraman tuxedo putih Sehun untuk tertawa dibuat bahagia " _tidaktidak…_ Aku minta maaf karena bersikap seperti ini. Aku bahagia untukmu, sungguh."

Buru-buru Sehun menarik lengan Kyungsoo, mendekapnya erat seraya berkata "Terimakasih untuk segalanya Soo, tapi aku baik dan aku benar-benar bahagia."

" _hksss…"_

Daripada tenang, Kyungsoo justru semakin terisak. Menangis tersedu dipelukan Sehun sementara si mempelai pria tersenyum lega menyadari kedatangan dua saudara kandungnya ke acara pernikahannya dan Luhan hari ini "Soo, Jae dan Yunho hyung ada disini." Katanya berbisik memberitahu, dibalas anggukan Kyungsoo yang segera melepas pelukan Sehun untuk menyapa Yunho dan Jaehyun "Hyung."

Buru-buru Kyungsoo menghampiri Yunho, memeluk satu-satunya pria tertua di antara mereka untuk menyembunyikan fakta bahwa daripada bahagia, hatinya begitu tak tega melihat pernikahan Sehun yang dipenuhi duka dan luka "Kau baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk namun enggan bersuara, yang dia lakukan hanya memeluk Yunho begitu erat mengabaikan Jaehyun yang kini terisak sedang menatap kakak kandungnya yang lain " _hyung…"_

Dan tak jauh berbeda dari Kyungsoo maka wajah tampan adiknya juga terlihat sendu diiringi air mata seorang remaja yang hatinya masih sangat polos "Jaehyunna."

" _hyung."_

Sehun berjalan menghampiri satu-satunya adik yang dia miliki. Merasa menyesal karena Jaehyun harus menerima imbas dari kemarahan dan kebencian Luhan karena kejadian mengerikan kemarin malam.

"Badanmu saja yang besar, hatimu benar-benar masih kecil adikku."

Jaehyun terlihat sangat terpukul, isakannya begitu pilu mengingat adik kecilnya begitu menyayangi Luhan bahkan melebihi rasa sayang untuknya dan Yunho. Jadi rasanya wajar jika Jaehyun juga merasa begitu sedih dan terluka, wajar jika jika remaja kecilnya menangis tersedu seolah memohon agar semua mimpi buruk ini berakhir.

" _hksss—hyung…_ Hyung!"

" _hmhhm?"_

Ketika tangan Sehun mengusap lembut punggung Jaehyun, adiknya semakin terisak disana. Menangis tidak bisa menahan diri karena begitu mencemaskan Luhan yang mungkin tidak akan pernah mau bicara lagi dengannya setelah ini "Bagaimana – _hks-_ bagaimana Luhan hyung? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Sehun tersenyum kecil, dibisikannya kata-kata menghibur agar adik kecilnya tidak perlu merasa bersalah dan tak harus memikul semua kebencian Luhan pada hal yang tidak dia lakukan sama sekali "Jaehyun dengarkan aku, kau harus berjanji satu hal pada hyung."

" _hmmh?"_

Si remaja berlesung pipi menatap Sehun hyungnya. Dilihatnya samar kebahagiaan dari wajah Sehun karena rasa bersalah dan menyesal lebih mendominasi dan terlihat di wajah kakak kandungnya "Apa hyung?"

"Nanti, jika Luhan sudah resmi menjadi istriku, berjanjilah kau juga akan menjaga Luhan. Berjanji agar kejadian mengerikan ini tidak akan terulang lagi di hidup Luhan, kau mau kan?"

Tanpa ragu Jaehyun mengangguk lalu mengatakan "Tentu hyung."

"Bagus adik kecil."

"Tapi Luhan hyung membenciku."

" _huh?"_

Jaehyun menatap sendu kakaknya, sedikit tertunduk untuk kemudian menatap Sehun "Lu hyung yang mengatakannya, dia membenciku dan seluruh keluarga kita hyung, bagaimana ini?"

Bohong jika Sehun tidak terkejut dengan ucapan Jaehyun – _tidak-_ sebenarnya dia juga tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini. Kebencian Luhan pada seluruh keluarganya benar-benar tidak bisa dielakan. Yang membuatnya bertanya _apakah tidak ada pengecualian untuk Jaehyun, adiknya? Adik yang juga Luhannya cintai._

" _hyung?"_

Yunho tahu Sehun sudah pada batasnya bersikap baik-baik saja. Dan sebagai tertua dari antara mereka bertiga, dia mulai mengambil langkah. Dilepasnya pelukan Kyungsoo lalu dia berbisik di telinga sahabat adiknya untuk memberi pesan "Bawa Jaehyun keluar."

Setelahnya, Yunho menghampiri dua adiknya yang sangat tertekan, dan sebagai yang paling tua di ruangan ini dia berdiri di tengah Jaehyun-Sehun untuk memberi jarak agar Sehun setidaknya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kacau dan tida terlihat menyedihkan di depan adik mereka "Jae, tunggulah di luar bersama Soo hyung."

"Tapi Sehun hyung…."

"Biarkan hyung bicara dengan Sehun hyung. Kau dengar?"

Matanya memberi pesan tersirat pada si bungsu, meminta Jaehyun untuk segera keluar dan meninggalkan Sehun seorang diri saat ini " _baiklah."_

Yang paling muda jelas enggan meninggalkan ruangan, dia hanya ingin bersama hyung kesayangannya, menemani Sehun yang sedang menunggu Luhan lalu berjalan bersama ke depan altar. Tapi saat yang tertua di antara mereka memberi perintah, maka si bungsu hanya bisa mengangguk, tak bisa menolak permintaan kakaknya yang lain "Aku tunggu diluar."

"Soo hyung?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, dirangkulnya lengan Jaehyun untuk berpamitan pada Sehun "Sehun, aku tunggu di luar."

Tak ada jawaban, Sehun hanya menundukkan kepala. Dia terlalu bingung dengan situasinya saat ini, terlalu sedih bersikap tak ada yang terjadi, dan terlalu hancur tak berani membayangkan rasa benci Luhan untuk keluarganya.

"Sehunna?"

Tinggalah kini dia dengan satu-satunya kakak yang dia miliki.

Kakak yang selalu menjaga dan mengalah padanya untuk segala hal.

Kakak yang selalu bersikap menjadi seorang ayah, ibu dan teman yang begitu setia. Tempatnya mengadu, menangis, bahkan bercerita tentang semua hal yang tak pernah diketahui oleh siapapun termasuk Luhan.

Terkadang Sehun sangat bersyukur karena Tuhan memberikan Yunho di hidupnya, karena jika tak ada Yunho maka bisa dipastikan pula dia hanya seorang pria menyedihkan yang tak memiliki tempat untuk mengadu.

"hyung," lirihnya dibalas senyum yang begitu menenangkan dari sang kakak "Ada apa adik kecil?" kakaknya membalas, membiarkan bahu lebar Sehun bergetar tanda bahwa adik kecilnya memang sedang terisak pilu karena terlalu sesak "Sehun."

Yang memiliki dagu lancip itu mengangkat wajah, matanya berkaca-kaca menatap mata elang kakaknya untuk bertanya sangat ketakutan "Aku harus bagaimana?"

Dengan sabar Yunho bertanya "Apa?"

" _aku..._ Aku bingung hyung, kepalaku sakit. Aku takut."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku bersikeras tetap melangsungkan pernihakan ini karena kupikir bisa menyelamatkan Luhan. Tapi aku salah hyung, aku egois. Pernikahan ini bukan untuk menyelamatkan Luhan tapi diriku."

"Sehun.."

"Apakah janji yang aku ikat dengan Luhan bisa disebut pernikahan jika semuanya berdasarkan rasa benci, marah dan putus asa? Aku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan cinta dari Luhan, semuanya sudah hilang diganti duka dan rasa bersalah."

"Sehun."

"Harusnya aku membiarkan dia pergi, harusnya aku-…."

" _hey hey_ tenanglah adik kecil." Buru-buru Yunho memeluk erat tubuh Sehun, menenangkan adiknya yang terlalu gugup diiringi isakan kecil Sehun dan rasa bersalahya yang begitu dalam.

"Aku takut hyung. Aku benar-benar takut."

Seumur hidup Yunho. Selama dia mengenal adik kecilnya, _Sehun._ Ini adalah kali pertama dia melihat adiknya begitu ketakutan, Sehun tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, tak ada hal yang bisa membuatnya begitu ketakutan, bahkan ketika ayah mereka melarang hubungannya dengan Luhan, Sehun tak pernah menunjukkan rasa takut sedikitpun.

Berbeda dengan hari ini, saat dimana Sehun mengatakan tak bisa merasakan cinta Luhan untuknya, _dia begitu ketakutan._ Adiknya juga terus meracau hal gila, membuat hatinya sebagai seorang kakak meremat sakit tak tega melihat adiknya begitu menderita.

Detik berikutnya Yunho melepas pelukan Sehun, digenggamnya kuat punggung adiknya untuk bertanya dengan tegas "Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa rasa cintamu juga hilang?"

Sehun tertawa namun terlihat marah, dia memalingkan sejenak wajahnya untuk menjawab tak kalah tegas pertanyaan kakaknya "Tidak akan pernah hilang, cintaku tidak akan pernah hilang untuk Luhan."

"Kalau begitu selesai."

"Apa?"

Yunho merapikan _tuxedo_ putih adiknya. Tersenyum sangat mantap lalu menguatkan adik kecil yang sebentar lagi benar-benar menjadi dewasa karena menanggung hidup seseorang "Asal salah satu dari kalian masih memiliki cinta yang kuat. Maka rasa marah dan benci itu akan hilang dimakan kebersamaan kalian, dimakan cinta kalian."

Ucapan Yunho seperti sihir yang begitu ajaib untuk Sehun. Karena saat hyungnya mengatakan semua kalimatnya, maka secara tiba-tiba pula rasanya Sehun bisa bernafas lega. Dia merasa memiliki kekuatan yang bisa membuatnya untuk melanjutkan semua kisah cinta rumit miliknya dan Luhan.

Dia menatap takjub hyungnya lalu bertanya, _untuk memastikan_ "Benarkah hyung?"

Yunho bisa melihat senyum di wajah adiknya, jujur dia senang tapi hatinya kemudian menangis pilu, mengabaikan fakta mungkin ini senyum terakhir yang bisa dia lihat dari wajah adiknya mengingat jika janji suci itu diucapkan, maka bisa dipastikan pula Luhan akan membawa pergi senyum dari wajah adiknya untuk waktu yang lama

"Tentu saja. Sejatinya tidak ada yang benar-benar bisa membuat cinta kalah dari rasa benci. Cinta akan selalu datang di saa yang tepat, pada orang yang tepat, dengan caranya sendiri. Jadi bertahanlah selagi rasa benci itu mengusai. Lagipula kau sudah mencintai Luhan selama dua puluh tahun. Apa kau ingin menyerah sekarang?"

" _tidak akan pernah terjadi."_

"Jika ya, kau adalah orang yang merugi. Bagaimana bisa kau mencintai seseorang untuk waktu yang lama tanpa mendapat balasan cinta darinya? Bagaimana bisa kau menyebutnya cinta jika tidak bisa membahagiakan seseorang yang kau cintai? Itu tidak masuk akal Sehunna. Tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk melepaskan Luhan terlebih saat semua kejadian mengerikan ini terjadi di hidupnya."

Sehun mendengarkan dengan seksama, meresapai kata demi kata yang diucapkan kakaknya. Memakmanai segala pertanyaan tersirat disana, lalu saat Yunho berhenti berbicara, _Sehun tersenyum._

Memberi ucapan terimakasih terdalamnya dengan memeluk hangat kakaknya lalu tak lama mengangguk tanpa ragu untuk mengatakan "Segala yang kau katakan adalah benar sepenuhnya hyung. Tak ada alasan untukku menyerah atas cinta Luhan, aku sudah menunggunya selama dua puluh tahun dan akan menunggu cintaku berbalas untuk dua puluh tahun lagi, dua puluh tahun setelahnya, atau walau artinya aku harus hidup menderita dan mati tanpa rasa cinta Luhan, aku akan tetap menunggu."

"Bagus, sekarang lakukan pernikahanmu."

"Aku akan melakukannya hyung. _aku akan melakukannya."_

"Sehun!"

Dua kakak-beradik itu menoleh, mencari ke arah yang memanggil untuk menemukan Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan dekat ke arahnya "Ada apa?"

Sehun bertanya seraya memeluk sahabatnya yang lain, dibalas pelukan singkat dari Baekhyun untuk mengatakan "Sebaiknya kau segera turun, pendeta sudah menunggu di altar."

"Lalu dimana Luhan?"

Yunho yang bertanya, dibalas senyum kecil dari Baekhyun untuk tak berkedip menatap Sehun seolah menyampaikan rasa bahagianya untuk teman kecilnya "Kai dan Chanyeol sedang dalam perjalanan untuk membawa Luhan kesini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sementara itu…_

 _._

Di tempat yang berbeda namun menuju acara yang sama. Terlihat dua pria tampan ditemani pria cantik yang juga menggunakan tuxedo berwarna putih. Tuxedo senada dengan calon suaminya, _Sehun._

Namun berbeda dengan calon suaminya yang terlihat tampan, maka segala kecantikan dan kesempurnaan ditunjukkan Luhan – _sang mempelai pria-_ yang kini sedang menuju tempat acara pernikahannya ditemani dua sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak percaya kau benar-benar akan menikah Lu. Benar kan yeol?"

Yang sedang menyetir mobil melihat dari kaca spion. Memperhatikan Kai dan Luhan yang duduk di kursi belakang sementara dia hanya tersenyum seraya mengangguk dan menjawab pertanyaan Kai "Kau benar Kai. Aku bahkan sangat gugup."

Senyum memang terlihat di wajah dua pria tampan Luhan, tapi sama seperi Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang sedang menemani Sehun, maka Kai dan Chanyeol juga terlihat sedih dengan mata sembab yang terlihat. Mereka sedang menguatkan Luhan, berharap pernikahan sahabat kesayangan mereka tidak dipenuhi duka dan kesedihan yang begitu terasa seperti saat ini.

"Lu."

Selama perjalanan Kai terus menggenggam tangan Luhan, memberi kehangatan sementara yang terasa hanya dingin di seluruh tubuh Luhan. Luhan sendiri tak mengeluarkan satu kata apapun selama dua puluh menit perjalanan, yang dia lakukan hanya diam dengan mata yang melihat sisi jendela, menatap kosong entah memikirkan apa.

"Seharusnya kau bahagia Lu."

Itu adalah harapan terbesar yang sangat Kai inginkan terjadi pada Luhan, harapan dimana Luhan berteriak dan terus memekik karena pernikahannya, bukan diam dan cenderung menatap kosong seperti yang dia lakukan saat ini.

"Luhan…"

 _Bagaimana bisa kau menikahi putra dari pembunuh orang tuamu? Apa kau gila?_

Sementara Kai terus berbicara padanya, maka pikiran Luhan tidak berada di tempatnya. _Ya,_ Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa berfikir jernih saat ini. Saat dimana seluruh perkataan Doojoon memenuhi isi kepalanya.

 _Aku akan membalasnya dengan pernikahan._

 _Kau terlalu munafik Luhan, kau hanya menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri dengan pernikahanmu!_

Malam tadi, tepat setelah dia mengangguk dan memberi persetujuan untuk menikah dengan Sehun, tanpa diduga Doojoon datang ke rumahnya. Awalnya dokter yang mengumumkan kematian sang mama hanya ingin memberi ucapan belasungkawa, tapi saat Luhan mengundangnya ke acara pernikahannya dan Sehun, saat itu juga pria yang pernah bertahan hidup dengannya berteriak murka dan entah mengapa terlihat sangat marah.

 _Batalkan pernikahanmu atau kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu LUHAN!_

Tak ada yang mengetahui kedatangan Doojoon, Kai dan Chanyeol sudah terlelap sementara Sehun dan dua sahabatnya sudah pulang untuk mempersiapkan hari ini.

Semua terjadi tiba-tiba.

 _Dengan caraku, aku akan membantumu membalaskan dendam orang tuamu_

 _Caramu?_

Entah mengapa Luhan memiliki firasat bahwa Doojoon mengetahui hal yang tidak diketahuinya. Hal yang membuat Luhan merasa harus mencari tahu tapi dia tak mengerti harus dimulai darimana.

Jadi ketika Doojoon menawarkan bantuan untuk membalas Jaksa Oh hingga merasakan sakit yang sama dengannya, _Luhan tergoda._

 _Kita akan menyakiti mereka perlahan, menghancurkan mereka sampai hanya kematian yang mereka inginkan, bagaimana?_

Jahat memang, tapi sungguh. Saat ini yang diinginkan Luhan hanya membalas kematian dua orang tuanya. Yang dia inginkan membalas jaksa agung yang bersembunyi di balik jubah kehormatannya, yang dia inginkan menyakiti Jaksa Oh meskipun itu harus melalui istri atau ketiga anaknya, dia bahkan sangat tergoda untuk membalas Jaksa Oh melalui pria yang sangat mencintainya, yang akan merelakan nyawanya jika dia meminta, yang akan hancur jika dia menyuruhnya, _Sehun._

 _ya-…._ Luhan sudah dibutakan oleh dendam. Hal yang diinginkannya hanya membalas siapapun yang telah merenggut kebahagiannya, Alasan itu pula yang membuat Luhan terlihat sangat mengerikan. Karena malam tadi, Luhan menerima tawaran Doojoon, menyetujui hal gila yang direncanakan Doojoon untuk mengatakan Y _a, aku ikut rencanamu_

"Luhan."

Dan saat tangan Kai menyadarkan seluruh hatinya yang dingin dan beku, Luhan terkesiap. Sesaat dia merasa begitu nyaman, menyayangkan bahwa dari rencana balas dendamnya akan menyeret pula Kai dan Chanyeol menuju penderitaan.

" _hmmh?"_

Akhirnya dia merespon, ditatapnya Kai yang terlihat sangat tampan dengan jas hitamnya untuk tersenyum kecil namun seperti biasa, tatapannya kosong "Ada apa?"

"Apa kau bahagia?"

Luhan memalingkan lagi wajahnya, enggan membicarakan kebahagiaan sementara hancur adalah hal yang dirasakannya saat ini "Aku tidak bahagia."

"Luhan."

"Dan aku tidak ingin menikah."

Seiring dengan kalimat _aku tidak ingin menikah_ yang dilontarkan Luhan, maka disaat yang sama pula suasana di dalam mobil menjadi mencekam dipenuhi rasa takut. Chanyeol bahkan sengaja melajukan lambat mobilnya sementara tangan Kai berkeringat menggenggam jemari Luhan. "Apa yang kau bicarakan sayang?"

"…"

"Luhan?"

Chanyeol yang memanggil, sahabat yang memiliki lesung di pipinya menoleh sekilas hanya untuk mendapat jawaban bungkam dari Luhannya "Lu, kumohon tenangkan pikiranmu, kita akan segera sampai dan pernikahan ini akan membuatmu bahagia."

Setiap kali mendengar kata bahagia, _Luhan geram._ Dia kemudia melepas genggaman Kai di jemarinya, membiarkan rasa dingin menghinggapi tangan hingga hatinya. Dia juga tidak peduli hati siapa yang akan dia sakiti karena keputusannya. Apakah hati Sehun, hati Kai, hati Chanyeol atau bahkan hatinya sendiri, _dia tidak peduli._ Dia hanya akan tetap pada keputusannya dan memberi rasa sakit pertamanya pada Sehun "Aku tidak akan menikah."

"Luhan."

Yang dipanggil namanya menoleh, tak ada lagi raut sedih di sorot mata cantiknya. Dia hanya menatap Kai dan Chanyeol bergantian untuk mengulang kalimatnya dengan jelas "Aku tidak akan menikah dengan bajingan itu. Jadi hentikan mobilnya, aku ingin kembali dirumah."

"Luhan apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Dengan sengit, Luhan menatap Kai untuk mengatakan "Kau dengar apa yang aku bicarakan."

"Tapi Sehun dan yang lain sedang menunggu."

"Pikirmu aku peduli?"

"Luhan."

"Chanyeol hentikan mobilnya."

"Luhan, sayangku. Tenangkan hatimu, kau akan menikah dalam beberapa menit. Kumohon-…."

"HENTIKAN MOBILNYA!"

" _yeol!"_

Saat Luhan berteriak, saat suara Kai putus asa meminta Chanyeol mengikuti keinginan Luhan, maka disaat yang sama kaki Chanyeol refleks menepikan mobil dan tak lama mobil yang akan membawa Luhan pada bahagianya terhenti di pinggir jalan dan terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"Terimakasih."

 _Cklek!_

 _BLAM!_

Kai kembali menutup pintu mobil yang dibuka oleh Luhan, mencegah kepergian pria mungil mereka dengan meminta kunci otomatis pada Chanyeol

 _Klik!_

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Kami yang harusnya bertanya!"

Suara Kai tak lagi lembut, tatapan Chanyeol juga terlihat sangat kecewa. Jadi ketika dua pria yang paling berharga untuknya juga menyatakan perang, _Luhan semakin hancur._

Refleks, dia menghempas tangan Kai untuk memukul jendela mobil, berharap Chanyeol membuka pintunya agar dia bisa segera pergi.

"BUKA PINTUNYA YEOL!"

 _DOR…DOR…._

"BUKA PINTUNYA!"

Pergelangan tangan Luhan sudah sangat berwarna merah, namun sepertinya dia tidak akan berhenti sampai tujuannya terpenuhi, tujuan untuk segera pergi dan membalas Jaksa Oh dengan segala cara yang mungkin bisa membuatnya lebih baik.

"Kai buka pintunya."

"….."

"Yeol, Kumohon."

"….."

" _hksss…._ ARRGGHH!"

Saat kesalnya berada di puncak, Luhan merasakan tangan kasar Kai menarik lengannya. Detik berikutnya Luhan sudah berada di pelukan Kai dengan Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi menggenggam jemarinya. "Tenanglah."

"Aku ingin pulang."

Chanyeol mengecup jemari Luhan untuk mengatakan "Kita akan pulang."

" _huh?"_

Menyadari nada Kai dan Chanyeol sudah seperti dua prianya, Luhan menjadi sedikit lebih tenang. Dia pun melepas pelukan Kai untuk menatap bingung pada dua sahabatnya "Kita akan pulang?" katanya bertanya, sementara tangan kasar Kai sedang mengusap lembut air matanya

"Ya, kita akan pulang jika itu yang kau inginkan."

"Aku akan pulang sendiri."

"Tidak, mulai saat ini, apapun yang menjadi keputusanmu, kami akan disana menemanimu, mendukung keputusanmu."

"Apa maksud kalian?"

Luhan bisa merasakan dua prianya terlihat sangat sedih, mata mereka sendu berkaca-kaca namun bibir mereka tersenyum dan terus mengusap jemari serta punggungnya agar merasa lebih baik.

"Jika kau tidak akan menikah dengan Sehun, maka kami juga tidak bisa bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Kai."

Kai mengangguk, dirogohnya saku jas hitam yang ia kenakan lalu menyerahkan ponsel pada Chanyeol. "Ini." Chanyeol pun mengambil cepat ponsel miliknya di _dashboard_ , membuka cepat jendela mobil lalu tak lama

 _BRAK!_

" _YEOL!"_

Luhan memekik tatkala dengan santai Chanyeol membuang ponsel miliknya dan Kai. Bertanya-tanya apa maksud dua temannya untuk menemukan fakta bahwa selamanya, dari awal Luhan mengenal Kai dan Chanyeol, keuda prianya tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapan mereka "Kau lihat? Kami juga sudah kehilangan hidup kami." Katanya sendu menutup jendela mobil.

Sesaat Chanyeol tidak bisa menatap Luhan, dia menenangkan diri beberapa detik lalu kembali menoleh dan mengambil tangan Luhan "Kami juga sudah membuat keputusan."

"Apa?"

Kai yang terdengar menghela nafas, dan saat wajah Luhan terlihat cemas, raasnya tersenyum adalah hal yang Kai lakukan agar Luhan tak lagi merasa bersalah. Ini keputusan mereka, dan apapun yang terjadi Luhan tidak berhak menyalahkan diri "Jika bukan Sehun, kami tidak akan membiarkan pria lain mendekatimu."

"Atau memilikimu." Timpal Chanyeol

"Dan itu artinya," Kai kembali bersuara diikuti lagi-lagi suara berat Chanyeol ikut terdengar "Jika kau membatalkan pernikahanmu dengan Sehun, maka aku dan Kai…"

"Kami juga tidak akan menikah dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo."

 _DEG!_

Ini serangan balik dari dua prianya, _Luhan tahu._

Mereka menggunakan nada lembut untuk mengancam, _Luhan tahu._

Jadi ketika dua prianya lagi-lagi menatap lembut namun terus mengatakan hal gila yang mengancamnya, _Luhan geram._

Dihempasnya kasar tangan Kai maupun tangan Chanyeol untuk terkepal begitu erat seraya mendesis "Bajingan. Apa kalian gila?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau bilang?" Luhan berseru marah pada Kai. Tangannya mengusap kasar wajahnya untuk menatap geram pada dua prianya "Kau membicarakan tentang meninggalkan Baekhyun, _kekasihmu."_ Katanya menggertak Chanyeol untuk beralih pada Kai "Dan Kau! Kau sedang berbicara tentang meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan calon bayi kalian. Apa kau gila HAH?!"

" _tidak / kami tahu apa yang kami katakan."_

" _brengsek! Brengsek! ARRGHH!"_

Lagi-lagi Luhan memukul jendela mobil, tapi kali ini Kai sedikit lebih cepat menarik lengan Luhan dan kembali mendekap paksa pria mungilnya "LEPAS! SIALAN LEPAS!" Kai pasrah saat tangan Luhan memukul kencang dadanya. Membiarkan si mungil melakukan apapun walau keadaannya juga jauh dari kata baik-baik saja, _begitupula Chanyeol._

"Luhan,"

"Apa kalian sedang mengancamku. Kenapa jahat sekali."

" _tidak / kami tidak mengacammu."_

" _hkss…_ Lalu kenapa Kai? Kenapa yeol? _Kenapa?"_

"Kalau begitu biarkan kami bertanya." Kai melepas pelukan Luhan, dihapusnya air mata yang sejak kemarin terus terlihat diwajah cantik Luhan untuk kemudian tersenyum dengan tangan yang mengusap lembut tangan Luhan "Apa kau akan tetap tidak akan menikah dengan Sehun?"

Luhan terisak begitu pilu, bahu kecilnya bergetar hebat sementara dia mengangguk seolah tak ingin namun tetap dia paksakan "Aku tidak mau menikah dengannya."

Baik Kai maupun Chanyeol memejamkan kuat mata mereka, mencoba memaklumi bahwa rasa benci Luhan yang tumbuh untuk Sehun semakin kuat, mencoba memaklumi segala kebencian Luhan untuk Sehun sementara perasaan dan cinta mereka ikut dikorbankan dalam hal ini.

"Baiklah." Buru-buru Chanyeol menghapus cepat air matanya, menggenggam jemari Luhan untuk kembali berujar "Begitupula dengan kami, kami juga tidak akan menikah dengan sahabat dari pria yang telah menyakiti pria kami."

" _hkss…."_

"Jangan menangis Luhan, kau bahkan tidak menangis saat pemakaman. Tapi kenapa sekarang menangis? _hmm_ " Kai mengecup kepala Luhan hanya untuk menenangkan si pria mungil yang benar-benar dimakan rasa bersalah saat ini.

" _hksss…"_

" _sssh…._ Ada aku dan Chanyeol, kau tidak sendiri lagi."

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya, menatap hancur dua prianya untuk bertanya pada Chanyeol "Lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?" katanya terisak dibalas kesedihan yang begitu terlihat di wajah pria berlesung pipi di depannya "Sehun akan menjaganya. Aku yakin hal itu."

"Lalu Kyungsoo?"

Kai menangis, air matanya menetes. Bulan depan adalah tanggal pernikahannya dengan Kyungsoo, harusnya dia sudah menjadi suami dan akan segera menjadi ayah dalam beberapa bulan. Tapi keputusan tetap keputusan, meskipun dia sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo dan calon bayinya, meskipun harusnya dia berada saat persalinan Kyungsoo, Kai meyakini Kyungsoonya akan baik-baik saja dan tetap menjadi kuat walau tanpa dirinya, berbeda dengan pria mungil di depannya, _rapuh dipenuhi dendam._

Kai tidak bisa membiarkan Luhan hidup seperti itu, terlepas dari kematian dua orang tuanya, Luhannya memang begitu rentan terhadap sesuatu, dan karena hal itu pula dia hanya akan menjadi Kai seperti dua puluh tahun lalu, Kai yang terus menjaga Luhan, namun kali ini bukan sebagai teman, tapi sebagai keluarganya.

"Kai?"

" _hmhh?"_

"Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?"

Si pria tampan menghapus air matanya, dia kemudian mengecup kening Luhan untuk berkata sangat lirih "Sama seperti kami yang akan selalu menjagamu, maka aku yakin Sehun juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Dia akan menjaga Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan bayiku dengan baik, dengan nyawanya, _seperti kami melakukannya padamu._ Aku yakin itu."

"Kai…"

" _jja._ Aku rasa kita harus kembali ke rumah Yeol. Tidak buruk memulai sesuatu bertiga dari awal, iya kan Lu?"

"…"

" _ya!_ Baiklah kita pergi."

Luhan bisa melihat bagaimana Kai dan Chanyeol menghapus pilu air matanya. Bagaimana kedua prianya terlihat sangat sedih. Tapi alih-alih mengalah dan membiarkan pernikahannya dan Sehun tetap berlangsung, Luhan lebih memilih merenggut kebahagiaan kedua temannya.

 _Egois memang._

Tapi sejujurnya dia tidak bisa kehilangan semua yang dicintainya dalam satu waktu. Setelah kedua orang tuanya, Luhan tak bisa kehilangan dua teman kecilnya juga, _tidak bisa._

" _mianhae Kai, Yeol.."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dari jarak beberapa ratus meter, tiga pria yang harusnya sudah tiba di gereja belum juga terlihat. Gereja yang akan menjadi tempat Sehun–Luhan mengikat janji suci terlihat sudah siap dan hanya tinggal menunggu satu mempelai prianya yang harusnya tiba satu jam yang lalu.

"Mengapa mempelai pria yang lain belum juga datang?"

Membuat beberapa tamu dan kerabat mulai cemas dan bertanya-tanya dimana Luhan. Berbeda dengan Sehun – _sang mempelai pria-_ yangtetap tenang berdiri di depan altar di temani pendeta yang masih tetap tersenyum seolah menguatkannya. "Apa kau akan tetap menunggu?"

"Tentu saja bapak. Aku akan tetap menunggu."

"Baiklah."

"Baek bagaimana? Apa kau bisa menghubungi Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun sudah menangis karena cemas, dia menggeleng kuat untuk menunjukkan ponselnya yang tetap tidka bisa menghubungi kekasihnya sejak satu jam yang lalu "Belum Soo, Chanyeol tidak mengangkat ponselnya."

"Kai juga melakukan hal yang sama. Apa yang terjadi pada mereka?"

" _entahlah_ Soo. Aku hanya takut Luhan merubah pikirannya."

Sehun menikmati bisik-bisik yang terdengar. Nyatanya sudah satu jam dia berdiri disana, menunggu untuk menggenggam jemari Luhan namun si pemilik jemari tak kunjung datang menggapai genggaman tangannya.

Pilu memang, Sehun bahkan sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi saat ini. Luhan mungkin berubah pikiran dan hanya berjalan pergi meninggalkan pernikahan mereka, meninggalkannya seorang diri di hari yang harusnya menjadi hari bahagia mereka.

" _haaah…."_

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, memohon pada Tuhan untuk memberikan sedikit keajaiban padanya. Keajaiban agar dia tetap bisa mengikat janji dengan Luhan, keajaiban agar tebakannya salah dan Luhan tetap melangkah dan menemaninya di depan altar, _semoga._

 _Tes!_

Dan sepertinya Tuhan sedang mengabarkan kabar buruk untuknya, karena daripada memberikan keajaiban, Tuhan lebih memilih menurunkan hujan di pagi yang tadinya begitu cerah, lebih memilih memberikan kesedihan di pagi yang harusnya menjadi hari bahagianya dan Luhan.

 _Tes_

 _Tes_

 _Tes_

Hujan turun semakin deras, dan tepat di halaman gereja yang disulap Sehun menjadi tempatnya mengikat janji, semua menjadi basah dan berlindung. Semua, _kecuali Sehun dan bapak pendeta_ yang tetap berdiri disana walau pakaian masing-masing dari mereka telah basah karena hujan yang semakin deras.

 _Tes_

 _Tes_

 _Tes_

" _hkss…"_

Setidaknya Sehun bisa berterimakasih pada hujan yang kini menetes. Karena dari derasnya hujan dia bisa sedikit menangis membaurkan air mata dengan air hujan. Menangis pilu tanpa harus membuat sahabat dan keluarganya bersedih karena air matanya " _hkss…"_

Bahunya bergetar pilu, lalu detik berikutnya Sehun terus menangis menyuarakan kehilangannya atas Luhan di hari bahagia mereka " _Luhan, sayangku."_ Paraunya begitu pilu, membiarkan bapak pendeta melihat betapa menyedihkannya dia tanpa harus menjelaskan satu kalimat apapun padanya.

"Nanti, suatu saat nanti. Tuhan pasti mengembalikan belahan jiwamu nak, bertahanlah untuk menjadi kuat mulai hari ini."

Ditengah derasnya hujan terdengar nasihat bapak yang begitu menenangkan hati Sehun. Nasihat bapak yang mengatakan janji Tuhan untuk menyatukan dua belahan jiwa adalah benar tanpa kebohongan sedikit pun. Dia pun mengangguk lalu berujar sangat lirih "Aku akan terus bertahan dan menjadi kuat bapak, terimakasih."

"Sehun."

Bersamaan dengan rasa terimakasihnya, Sehun bisa merasakan masing-masing dari Baekhyun dan Jaehyun membawakan payung untuknya dan bapak pendeta. Meminta mereka untuk segera berteduh namun hanya diam yang diterima Jaehyun serta Baekhyun sebagai jawaban dari Sehun.

" _hyung…_ Ayo berteduh. Kita akan menunggu lagi setelah hujan reda." Kali ini si bungsu yang membujuk kakaknya. Berharap Sehun merespon namun nyatanya hanya diam yang lagi-lagi diterima sebagai jawaban.

"hyung! Ayo berteduh dan ganti pakaian. Kau tidak bisa menikah dengan keadaan seperti ini!"

"Tidak perlu."

" _huh?"_

"Sehun? Ada apa?"

Wajahnya yang tertunduk kini terangkat, dia menatap Baekhyun di sampingnya untuk beralih menatap Jaehyun di depannya. Dia tersenyum, namun Jaehyun bersumpah bisa melihat air mata kakaknya menetes bersamaan dengan ucapannya yang mengatakan "Batalkan pernikahanku."

"Mwo? / Sehun apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Sontak jawaban Sehun membuat wajah Baekhyun dan Jaehyun begitu tegang. Keduanya juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi saat Sehun membalikan tubuhnya, bersiap melangkah pergi, untuk sekali lagi mengatakan "Batalkan pernikahanku. Luhan tidak akan datang, _tidak akan pernah datang._ "

"Sehun…"

Sementara bisik-bisik kembali terdengar, maka sang calon pengantin kini berjalan menerobos hujan, berjalan gontai seperti kehilangan hidupnya untuk terus melangkah pergi, Sehun sempat berpapasan dengan Yunho dan Kyungsoo, tersenyum lirih menyapa dua pria yang begitu berarti di hidupnya untuk kembali berjalan, meninggalkan tempat yang harusnya menjadi tempat bahagianya bersama Luhan.

Meninggalkan tempat yang mulai hari ini, akan memberikan rasa trauma dan kepedihan yang begitu dalam untuk Sehun, _selamanya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku ada_

 _Selalu ada_

 _Kau hanya tidak melihatku_

 _Atu memang tidak mau,_

 _Entahlah…._

 _Aku tidak akan beranjak kemanapun_

 _Sebab cintaku, kau pemiliknya_

 _Sebab hidupku, kau yang mengendalikan_

 _Jadi jangan salahkan aku,_

 _Salahkan hatiku, dia yang menginginkanmu._

 _-osh-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _A year later….._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pagi ini matahari bersinar sangat menghangatkan, terlalu hangat hingga membuat siapa saja tersenyum karena sapanya yang begitu indah pada seluruh insan ciptaan Tuhan.

Namun seolah tak mau kalah, semilir angin juga tetap menyejukkan, hingga hati siapapun yang merasakan akan tersenyum karena sepoinya begitu menggoda, seolah meminta kita untuk tidak melakukan apapun dan hanya bermalasan sepanjang hari.

"Andai kau datang bersamaku."

Yang bergumam sendu adalah seorang pria tampan yang ditinggalkan tepat di hari pernikahannya. Pria yang bahkan setelah ditinggalkan tidak menyerah sedikit pun pada cintanya yang kini bertepuk sebelah tangan sama seperti dirinya dulu sewaktu kecil.

" _haah~"_

Pertanyaannya? Apa dia baik-baik saja?

 _Ah~_

Lebih baik jangan tanya bagaimana kabarnya hingga saat ini,

 _Kenapa?_

Karena menyedihkan sudah menjadi jati dirinya selama satu tahun.

Dalam waktu satu tahun tak ada perubahan berarti yang dialami oleh seorang Oh Sehun, _ya kecuali menjadi semakin tampan,_ selebihnya semua sama. Dia masih bernafas, masih hidup, masih memiliki segalanya kecuali cinta dan masih menjadi seorang pria yang begitu mencintai pria cantiknya, Luhan.

Cintanya tak berbalas, semua orang tahu itu.

Karena daripada cinta, Sehun cenderung mendapatkan caci dan hina dari sang dokter yang kini menetap dengan dua sahabatnya.

Kabarnya baik, _tentu saja._ Karena selain bekerja, hal yang selalu Sehun utamakan adalah kabar mengenai kabar dari prianya setiap waktu – _tidak-_ terkadang di waktu luangnya, Sehun akan memastikan sendiri kabar Luhannya walau semua bisa menebak hanya caci hina yang akan diberikan Luhan untuknya, selalu seperti itu selama satu tahun.

"Sudah satu tahun ya?"

Pria tampan itu tersenyum rindu, sengaja memakai kacamata hitam untuk berjaga-jaga jika dia menangis setidaknya tak ada yang mengasihaninya lagi.

Sejujurnya dia bosan dikasihani, jadi rasanya pula, walau hatinya bergemuruh rindu, dia akan tetap menjadi pria yang bisa menangis tanpa harus dikasihani,

"Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan kalian." Katanya parau dengan tangan yang menggenggam dua buket bunga untuk berjalan menyusuri taman yang ditata begitu indah dengan berbagai nama yang mengelilingi setiap tanah yang dicintai keluarga masing-masing.

Sehun terus berjalan menyusuri tempat yang disebut pemakaman, kadang langkahnya gontai, kadang dia berhenti sejenak, lalu tak lama kembali berjalan mencari dua nama pasangan yang harusnya menjadi ayah dan ibu mertuanya satu tahun yang lalu.

 _Tap!_

Dia berhenti lagi, mengambil nafas banyak-banyak karena begitu sesak.

Selalu seperti ini selama satu tahun, tiap kali dia berkunjung ke pemakaman orang tua kekasihnya – _begitulah Sehun menyebut Luhan hingga saat ini-_ maka rasanya dia kehilangan wajah dan selalu menjadi lemah karena rasa bersalahnya.

" _haaah~…"_

Dia mendongak sejenak, detik berikutnya menundukan kepala dengan cairan bening membasahi wajahnya. Hatinya bergetar pilu diiringi rasa duka dan lukanya yang semakin besar walau satu tahun telah berlalu.

"Ma...Pa..."

Sampailah kakinya berpijak tepat di depan makam kedua orang tua kekasihnya, _begitu Sehun menyebut Luhan hingga saat ini._ Walau nyatanya Luhan menganggap Sehun sebagai kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya, tapi Sehun tetap menganggap Luhan sebagai hidupnya. Terlepas dari rasa bencinya yang begitu hebat untuknya, Sehun tetap memiliki keyakinan bahwa nanti, suatu saat Luhan akan kembali padanya, _entah bagaimana caranya._

"Aku datang." Paraunya terdengar begitu lirih, si pria tampan kemudian berjongkok tepat di makam kedua orang tua Luhan untuk meletakkan masing-masing buket bunga yang sengaja ia pesan khusus untuk hari ini.

Sehun terdiam sejenak, menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajah seraya membuka kacamata hitamnya, menikmati seluruh kenangan terburuk yang pernah terjadi di hidupnya "Maafkan aku belum bisa membawa Luhan bersama kalian. Dia masih terlalu marah padaku, terlalu benci hingga rasanya sangat sulit untukku menggapainya. _Maaf."_

Sebagai penyesalannya, Sehun tertunduk cukup lama. Mengulang semua kenangan buruknya hanya untuk mengingatkan bahwa sampai akhir nafasnya nanti, Luhan akan menjadi semua alasan dirinya untuk bertahan hidup, _selamanya._

"Tapi aku janji."

Si pria tampan kini mengangkat wajahnya, membiarkan air mata jatuh membasahi wajah hanya untuk menunjukkan bahwa luka yang dialami Luhan masih sama membekas pada dirinya. Jadi ketika Luhan merasa terluka, dia akan lebih terluka. Ketika Luhan begitu murka, dia akan menerima. Semua sudah ia jalani selama satu tahun semata-mata hanya untuk rasa cinta serta rasa bersalah yang akan ia tanggung sepanjang hidupnya.

Sehun tersenyum pilu, diusapnya dua nisan kedua orang tua Luhan seraya mengucapkan janji untuk membawa Luhan bersamanya, secepat mungkin.

"Nanti, tidak akan lama lagi. Luhan akan mengunjungi kalian, aku janji."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _Sementara itu..._

.

.

 _Cklek...!_

Keadaan berbeda ditunjukkan oleh penghuni rumah sederhana yang ditempati oleh tiga pria dewasa. Dua diantaranya sangat tampan sementara yang satu berparas cantik namun dipenuhi dendam dan luka di seluruh tatapannya selama satu tahun ini.

"Luhan sayang. Kau sudah bangun?"

Yang bernama Luhan adalah yang berparas cantik. Rambutnya berwarna merah kecoklatan dengan style rambut diturunkan hingga membuat kesan imut padanya jelas terlihat. Jika dilihat dari caranya tersenyum dan parasnya yang begitu lembut, maka orang akan mengira bahwa dia adalah seseoang yang hatinya bagai malaikat, _memang._ Pada kenyataannya dia memang seorang pemuda yang baik hati, seorang dokter yang peduli pada pasiennya dan tak pernah sekalipun mengeluh dalam pekerjaan.

 _Ya,_ semuanya akan terasa sempurna jika pada beberapa orang dia tidak menyimpan kebencian. Kebencian yang membuatnya terlihat mengerikan hingga terkadang membuatnya tidak berbeda dengan seorang _psikopat gila._ Dan sialnya, semua itu hanya dia tunjukkan pada satu-satunya pria yang hingga saat ini masih terus berkeliaran di hidupnya, di pikirannya, terkadang bahakan dihatinya "Ya, sudah bangun." Katanya berujar malas disambut kekehan oleh dua prianya.

"Kau mau makan apa?"

"Roti strawberry." Katanya menjawab asal lalu menidurkan kepalanya di meja makan, kembali memejamkan mata.

"Aku lelah."

Seluruh pekerjaannya di rumah sakit benar-benar menguras tenaga, jadi wajar jika si pria cantik terlihat sangat kelelahan walau sifat manjanya tidak akan pernah hilang selelah apapun dia.

"Sangat lelah?" Chanyeol bertanya, tangan besarnya mengusak kepala Luhan sementara tangannya yang lain sedang mengaduk cereal untuk si pria cantik "Minum dulu cerealmu."

Tak berlama-lama Luhan mengangguk. Dia kemudian meminum rakus cereal yang disiapkan Chanyeol untuk melirik roti strawberry yang sedang diletakkan Kai di meja makan.

"Makan sarapanmu lebih dulu."

"Oke."

Hari ini hari liburnya, jadi wajar jika Luhan ingin bermalasan sepanjang hari. Berniat untuk kembali tidur setelah sarapan sebelum menemukan sesuatu yang berbeda dari dua temannya pagi ini.

 _Tampan_

Itulah satu kata yang menggambarkan penampilan Kai dan Chanyeol pagi ini. Keduanya sama-sama menggunakan kemeja hitam dengan merk yang sama. Yang membedakan Kai melipat kemeja sampai ke lengan tangan sementara Chanyeol terlihat rapih lengkap dengan jas yang biasa dia gunakan ke kantor.

Ya, Awalnya Luhan mengira dua pengusaha muda yang tinggal satu atap dengannya ingin pergi bekerja. Tapi saat matanya menangkap dua buket bunga cukup besar diletakkan di meja tamu maka rasanya terlalu berlebihan jika mereka ke kantor dengan dua buket besar yang ada di rumah mereka.

"Kalian mau kemana? Kenapa ada buket dan karangan bunga?"

Luhan menangkap tatapan yang tak biasa dari Kai dan Chanyeol. Keduanya seolah menatap tak percaya padanya sementara yang sedang ditatap tetap bertahan pada kondisinya yang memang tidak mengingat apapun tentang hari ini.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?"

Chanyeol yang pertama memberi respon, dijauhkannya seluruh mangkuk sarapan Luhan untuk memberitahu pria cantiknya "Apa kau benar-benar lupa?"

"Apa?"

"Hari ini?"

"Ada apa hari ini?" Luhan masih bersikeras tidak mengetahui apapun hari ini. Membuat kali ini Kai yang merespon dan terlihat sama jengahnya dengan Chanyeol "Luhan, hari ini peringatan kematian Mama dan Papa."

Luhan berhenti mengunyah makanannya. Sungguh, tiap kali seseorang membicarakan tentang kematian kedua orang tuanya maka rasanya pula dia seolah diingatkan oleh seluruh penyebab kematian mengerikan dua orang tuanya.

Mual adalah hal yang paling sering dirasakan, lalu setelahnya dia akan mengalami sakit kepala hebat karena merasakan benda tajam menancap dalam di hatinya, membuat sebuah lubang besar hingga hanya kemarahan yang mengisinya. Terlalu besar hingga sesak adalah hal yang kerap dirasakan Luhan setiap diingatkan pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Peringatan kematian siapa?" Katanya mengulang lirih, berharap Kai ataupun Chanyeol berbaik hati membohonginya namun sayang, dua temannya justru semakin mendorong Luhan dan memaksanya masuk ke dalam kenangan terburuknya.

"Kedua orang tuamu. Hari ini tepat satu tahun kematian Papa dan Mama. Kau, aku dan Kai. Kita bertiga akan-..."

 _PRANG!_

"CUKUP!"

" _Luhan!"_

Dan inilah Luhan yang terlihat seperti seorang _psikopat gila._ Jika dia sedang murka, maka seluruh benda di depannya akan menjadi pelampiasan, dia juga tidak segan untuk menyakiti siapapun yang memaksa atau menekannya terlalu kuat hingga hanya sakit yang dirasakan tubuhnya.

"KENAPA AKU HARUS MEMPERINGATI KEMATIAN PAPA MAMA? MEREKA BELUM MATI! KELUARGA OH YANG AKAN MATI! MEREKA YANG AKAN KUBUNUH!"

" _Lu, tenang."_

Hal gila yang bisa terjadi pada Luhan adalah cara berpikir dan cara berbicaranya. Beberapa kali Kai dan Chanyeol ingin mendaftarkan Luhan ke psikiater, berharap dengan bebrbicara seorang ahli akan membuat Luhan lebih menerima kenyataan dan tak selalu mengatakan ingin membunuh keluarga Oh sebagai pelampiasan rasa marahnya.

"BAGAIMANA BISA AKU TENANG! MEREKA MEMBUNUH KEDUA ORANG TUAKU! MEREKA-..."

"LUHAN!"

Kai gusar, dia tahu Luhan mencari sebilah pisau. Setelahnya dia akan mulai menggores nadinya seperti delapan bulan yang lalu.

Luhan harus disadarkan, dan satu-satunya cara adalah bersuara lebih keras dari racauan gila yang terus dia teriakan. _Kai melakukannya._

Lalu detik kemudian Luhan menatap marah untuk tersenyum mengerikan melihat dua pria yang begitu bersabar menghadapinya selama satu tahun "Apa? Kenapa berteriak padaku? Ingin mengatakan aku gila? Atau ingin mengatakan aku sudah keterlaluan?!

"Kau gila dan Kau keterlaluan!"

" _Kai..."_

Chanyeol memperingatkan dibalas tatapan tak peduli dari Kai yang amarahnya sudah tersulut "Kapan kau akan memahami jika Sehun dan keluarganya sama sekali tidak terlibat? SAMPAI KAPAN KAU AKAN MEMBENCI MEREKA YANG PEDULI PADAMU!"

" _brengsek!_ Jika kau bosan tinggal denganku, jika kau tidak bisa bertahan PERGI DAN JANGAN PERNAH KEMBALI!"

"Luhan, tenang _hmm?"_

"JANGAN BERPURA-PURA PEDULI PADAKU! AKU TAHU KALIAN JENGAH PADAKU! KALIAN MARAH! LALU KENAPA KALIAN MASIH ADA DISINI? CEPAT PERGI DAN JANGAN PERNAH-..."

"XI LUHAN!"

Luhan semakin menyeringai. Tangannya terkepal semakin erat sementara wajah Kai dan Chanyeol sangat merah, tanda bahwa mereka menahan marah " _Wae?_ Ingin memukulku?"

"Kendalikan dirimu."

Yang berparas cantik kemudian menghela dalam nafasnya, berusaha setenang mungkin untuk menatap dua sahabatnya "Maafkan aku."

"Lu."

"Aku tahu kalian merindukan kekasih kalian." Katanya parau, mencoba untuk tidak menyerang Kai dan Chanyeol dengan mengatakan kebenaran yang dia ketahui. Dia kemudia mengusap kasar wajahnya untuk menatap sendu pada Kai "Aku tahu kau ingin bertemu dengan putramu Kai. Aku tahu, aku melihat kau memiliki banyak _struk_ pembelanjaan mainan. Aku juga melihat kau membeli buku tentang bagaimana caranya menjadi ayah yang baik. Aku tahu kau merindukan Taeoh, _putramu._ Cepat kembali pada Kyungsoo, minta maaf padanya. Kembali pada keluarga kecilmu, Kai."

"Luhan kau salah paham. Aku tidak..."

"Dan kau." Katanya beralih pada Chanyeol untuk mengatakan hal menyakitkan bagi seorang pasangan jika akan ditinggal menikah oleh kekasihnya "Aku tahu kau hancur karena kabar pernikahan Baekhyun dengan pengusaha kaya raya. Lalu kenapa kau tidak datang dan berlutut untuk memohon cintanya, pergilah."

"..."

"Pergilah-...PERGILAH DAN BERHENTI MENGASIHANIKU!"

Dengan amarahnya, Luhan mengambil cepat kunci mobil. Hanya kunci mobil tanpa apapun yang bisa menunjang hidupnya di luar, dia kemudian berlari ke depan pintu lalu membukanya cepat.

Berniat untuk pergi sebelum langkahnya terhenti melihat siapa yang kini berada di depannya, sedang tersenyum lembut dan menatapnya penuh cinta.

"Pagi sayang."

Berkali-kali sudah dalam setahun Luhan memperingatkannya. Peringatan untuk tidak memanggilnya sayang mengingat status mereka kini adalah dua orang asing. Tapi semua peringatannya terasa sangat percuma. Karena seberapa banyak dia melarang pria yang menjadi penyebab hancur hidupnya maka sebanyak itu pula pria sialan di depannya akan terus datang dan akan membuat rasa bencinya semakin kuat setiap harinya.

Luhan enggan menebak darimana pria sialan ini datang. Tapi dilihat dari penampilannya yang mengenakan kemeja hitam, aroma khasnya yang bercampur wangi bunga khusus pemakaman, maka Luhan seolah dibuat mual menebak bahwa mantan kekasihnya baru saja mengunjungi makam dua orang tuanya, _tidak, dia tidak mungkin berani._

Luhan menebak dalam hati, tapi ketika Sehun tersenyu, ketika pria yang begitu dia benci berjalan mendekat, maka disaat yang sama pula Sehun tanpa rasa bersalah mengatakan "Apa kau akan pergi ke pemakaman Papa dan Mama? Aku sudah lebih dulu kesana."

 _Berani sekali dia menemui orang tuaku_

Tangan Luhan terkepal erat, matanya dipenuhi kemarahan. Terlalu marah hingga tanpa sadar air matanya menetes.

"Sayang? Kenapa kau menangis? Apa yang terjadi? Katakan padaku. Aku akan-..."

 _PLAK!_

Seketika Sehun berhenti bertanya saat tamparan Luhan terasa begitu panas di wajahnya. Detik berikutnya dia menatap sendu pria yang masih begitu dia cintai untuk mendengar Luhan menghina dan berbicara kasar padanya, _entah untuk ke berapa kalinya selama satu tahun._

"Berani sekali kau mengunjungi makam kedua orang tuaku _. Berani sekali kau-...PEMBUNUH!"_

Bersamaan dengan kalimat pembunuh yang dilontarkan Luhan, maka disaat yang pula air mata Sehun turun mengiringi. _sungguh._ Tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan dari kebencian seseorang yang begitu kau cintai, yang hidupnya begitu kau jaga.

Jadi ketika hanya rasa benci yang diterimanya, terkadang Sehun lelah, _sangat lelah._

Lalu detik berikutnya dia mengangkat tangan, _menyerah._ Namun disaat yang sama pula Luhan akan menatapnya penuh luka, seolah memohon agar dirinya memiliki tempat pelampiasan, tempat untuk berteriak dan menyalahkan. _Ya,_ Luhan melakukannya dengan satu tatapan sendu. Dan bodohnya Sehun terus tertipu, sejak saat itu tak pernah sekalipun Sehun merasa lelah, yang dia lakukan hanya terus menerus kembali, terus menerus bersedia untuk disakiti, tanpa pernah berfikir untuk berlari menjauh, _tidak pernah sekalipun._

Dan karena alasan itu pula, hari ini, pagi ini, hingga detik ini Sehun masih berdiri disini, didepan Luhan, bukan untuk dicintai namun untuk dijadikan pelampiasan dari semua luka dan duka yang kekasihnya rasakan, untuk dihina tanpa bisa memberikan satu kata apapun selain menyatukan dua tangannya, memohon agar Luhan memaafkan dirinya yang hina "Luhan."

Jika Sehun merendah serendah-rendahnya seorang manusia. Maka tatapan Luhan akan menjadi keji, sekeji-kejinya seorang iblis. Tak ada lagi tatapan sendu yang biasa ditunjukkan jika Sehun akan menyerah, dia hanya terus menatap rendah pria sialan di depannya, untuk berteriak, terus berteriak dan selalu merendahkan pria yang cintanya telah dia kubur dalam-dalam untuk Luhan kunci di tempat tergelap dalam hatinya.

"PERGI KAU SIALAN!"

.

.

* * *

.

 _tobecontinued._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _cuma ingetin, disini doang Luhan gesrek begini, jadi kalau mau nyumpah serapahin diinget lagi dari 16 cerita gue, tiga belas diantaranya inces nelangsa,_

 _diinget! sankyouuu :*_

 _._

 _._

 _Seeyou next chap_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Previous…**_

 _Jadi ketika hanya rasa benci yang diterimanya, terkadang Sehun lelah,_ _sangat lelah._

 _Lalu detik berikutnya dia mengangkat tangan,_ _menyerah._ _Namun disaat yang sama pula Luhan akan menatapnya penuh luka, seolah memohon agar dirinya memiliki tempat pelampiasan, tempat untuk berteriak dan menyalahkan._ _Ya,_ _Luhan melakukannya dengan satu tatapan sendu. Dan bodohnya Sehun terus tertipu, sejak saat itu tak pernah sekalipun Sehun merasa lelah, yang dia lakukan hanya terus menerus kembali, terus menerus bersedia untuk disakiti, tanpa pernah berfikir untuk berlari menjauh,_ _tidak pernah sekalipun._

 _Dan karena alasan itu pula, hari ini, pagi ini, hingga detik ini Sehun masih berdiri disini, didepan Luhan, bukan untuk dicintai namun untuk dijadikan pelampiasan dari semua luka dan duka yang kekasihnya rasakan, untuk dihina tanpa bisa memberikan satu kata apapun selain menyatukan dua tangannya, memohon agar Luhan memaafkan dirinya yang hina "Luhan."_

 _Jika Sehun merendah serendah-rendahnya seorang manusia. Maka tatapan Luhan akan menjadi keji, sekeji-kejinya seorang iblis. Tak ada lagi tatapan sendu yang biasa ditunjukkan jika Sehun akan menyerah, dia hanya terus menatap rendah pria sialan di depannya, untuk berteriak, terus berteriak dan selalu merendahkan pria yang cintanya telah dia kubur dalam-dalam untuk Luhan kunci di tempat tergelap dalam hatinya._

 _"PERGI KAU SIALAN!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Je'Te Veux**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Sehun-Luhan**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dokter Xi?"

Yang dipanggil sedang berjalan gontai menuju kamar istirahatnya di rumah sakit. Sungguh, mengingat apa yang baru terjadi pagi ini cukup membuatnya muak. Bukan karena kedatangan Sehun ke rumahnya, tapi lebih karena hari ini adalah hari satu tahun dia hidup tanpa kedua orang tuanya.

 _Hampa_

 _Hilang_

 _Kosong_

 _Sakit_

 _Hancur_

Semua itu ternyata sudah menjadi asupan di hatinya selama dua belas bulan ini. Asupan yang dia konsumsi dengan baik di dalam hati hingga berwujud benci tanpa alasan yang cukup.

"Ada apa perawat Kim?"

Dia menyapa perawat senior yang kerap menjadi pasangan _shift_ di rumah sakit. Menatap bingung wanita setengah baya yang mengenakan seragam putihnya untuk mendapati pertanyaan "Sedang apa kau disini dokter Xi? Bukankah ini hari liburmu?"

Luhan tertawa kecil lalu menjawab asal "Lebih seperti hari kematianku."

" _huh?_ Ada apa dokter Xi?"

" _bagaimana persiapannya?"_

" _baiklah, kita akan mengumumkan siapa saja yang akan bekerja dan menjadi doker tetap di Seoul hospital"_

Dan alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan perawat Kim, Luhan lebih tertarik pada kerumunan petinggi rumah sakit yang sepertinya sedang menyiapkan sambutan untuk seseorang.

"Baek?"

Tak lama Baekhyun terlihat bersama dengan seorang pria, _entah siapa._ Yang jelas pria itu terus merangkul pinggangnya sesekali mencium kening pria yang hingga kini masih begitu dicintai Chanyeol.

"Perawat Kim?"

"Ada apa?"

Luhan mengangkat jari telunjuknya, menunjuk ke arah Baekhyun untuk bertanya "Siapa dia?" membuat perawat Kim ikut menoleh dan menebak siapa yang ditanyakan Luhan "Dokter Byun maksudmu?"

"Bukan, pria yang sedang memeluknya. Siapa dia?"

" _ah…_ Apa kau tidak tahu?"

Mata Luhan kembali tertuju pada Perawat Kim, terlihat bingungn"Apa?"

"Dia putra dari Komisaris utama Seoul Hospital."

"Lalu ada hubungan apa dengan Dokter Byun?"

"Apa kau belum mendengarnya?"

"Mendengar apa?"

"Minggu depan Dokter Byun akan diangkat menjadi ketua tim bedah. Dari yang kudengar mereka akan mengumumkan tanggal pernikahan."

"Tanggal pernikahan?"

"Ya, Dokter Byun akan menikah dengan putra komisaris tertinggi di Seoul hospital, Kim Jisoo."

Hati Luhan mencelos sakit untuk sesaat, tiba-tiba teringat wajah Chanyeolnya lalu tersenyum pahit untuk mengatakan " _ah….Jadi dia orangnya."_

Entah mengapa pandangan Luhan terkunci pada reaksi intim Baekhyun dan kekasihnya. Bertanya-tanya apakah Baekhyun benar-benar bahagia atau hanya berpura-pura bahagia agar tidak dikasihani lagi.

 _Entahlah,_

Karena semenjak hari itu, tepat satu tahun lalu saat dia melarikan diri dari rumah sakit. Hubungan Luhan dan Baekhyun hancur tak bersisa, tak ada lagi yang melindunginya di tempatnya bekerja, semua hanya tinggal kebencian dan kenangan manis untuk Luhan tapi tidak untuk Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Iya dia orangnya."

"Bagaimana menurutmu Dokter Xi? Bukankah dia sangat tampan."

"Tidak, _Chanyeolku lebih tampan."_

"Siapa-….Dokter Xi! apa yang kau lakukan?"

Yang Luhan lakukan saat ini adalah membuat teropong jauh dengan kedua tangannya. Satu mata dia tutup sementara mata yang lain melihat dari celah tangan yang dibuat seperti teropong, tersenyum entah karena apa lalu bergumam penuh rasa percaya diri.

" _got you! Jisoo-ssi"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk Luhan mencari tahu siapa pria bernama Kim Jisoo, _calon suami Baekhyun_. Karena dari semua gosip yang dia dengar dari karyawan rumah sakit, pria dengan tinggi 186 centimeter itu gemar mendatangi club malam, _Hell club,_ adalah salah satu _club_ yang selalu didatanginya secara rutin. Membuat Luhan dan segala rencana di kepalanya bergegas menyusul untuk segera melakukan entah apa yang ingin dilakukannya. Dia juga ingin bersenang-senang mengingat _Hell_ club juga tempat favoritnya untuk menghabiskan waktu.

"LUHAN!"

Suara dentum musik dimainkan dengan _Volume_ tertinggi, jadi wajar jika Luhan tidak mendengar dengan baik. Yang dia lakukan hanya terus menyeruak di kerumunan pria-wanita yang sedang berdansa dan menggila untuk merasakan lengannya ditarik kencang oleh seseorang

"LU!"

Merasa sakit, Luhan nyaris memukul pria yang sedang mencengkram lengannya jika tidak mengingat bahwa pria bodoh di depannya adalah pria yang sama yang dia hubungi untuk mencari tahu tentang salah satu pelanggannya " _L?"_

" _eoh!_ Ini aku. Kenapa kau terburu-buru?"

Keduanya saling berteriak karena memang suara musik terlalu kencang, dan mendapati pertanyaan bodoh teman malamnya itu, Luhan terlihat kesal "TENTU SAJA AKU MENCARIMU!"

" _ah mian…_ Aku lupa memiliki janji denganmu. Ikut aku!"

Pria bernama lengkap Kim Myungsoo ini adalah seorang direktur muda yang membawahi pengembangan _software game and technology_ di perusahaan milik keluarganya, _tampan, single, kaya raya._ Adalah tiga kriteria yang bisa membuat siapa saja jatuh hati padanya. Ya, _siapa saja._ Tapi semua tidak pernah berlaku untuk Luhan, karena selain fungsi hatinya sudah rusak untuk merasakan cinta, rasanya pria yang bisa dicintainya pula hanya satu, _Sehun._ Dan semua orang mengetahuinya.

"Duduklah."

Myungsoo menarik kursi untuk Luhan, memesan minuman pada _bartender_ yang baru direkrutnya sementara Luhan bergerak tak sabar untuk bertanya

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah mencari tahu tentang pria itu?"

"SIAPA?" nada Myungsoo sedikit tinggi membuat lagi-lagi Luhan harus menutup kencang telinganya. "Jisoo, KIM JI-SOO!"

" _ah,_ The King?"

"Siapa?"

"Jisoo yang kau cari, Dia VIP. Agak sulit mendekatinya jika tidak memberikan umpan dengan nilai beli di atas rata-rata."

" _tsk!_ Aku kira kita teman! _"_

"Bisnis tetap bisnis Lu, tidak bisa disamakan."

Luhan mencibir kesal, dikeluarkannya beberapa lembar won di didompet lalu membuangnya kasar ke atas meja "APA INI CUKUP?" suaranya berteriak diikuti dentuman musik yang semakin menggila seiring malam menjemput.

Pria seusia Luhan itu mulai menghitung uang yang diberikan, lembar demi lembar dia hitung dengan semangat lalu mengerling Luhan sebagai jawaban "Tunggu dan lihat disini, aku akan memberikan umpan terbaik."

"Terserahmu saja."

Luhan kemudian melihat Myungsoo sedang mendekati wanita yang menurutnya sangat cantik dan... _seksi._ keduanya berbisik riang sampai si wanita mengangguk bersemangat lalu berjalan entah kemana " _whoa..._ Bajingan itu benar-benar profesional di bidangnya." Katanya mengumpat kagum hingga tak menyadari seseorang sedang menarik kursi disampingnya.

"Pesan apa?"

" _huh?"_

"Kau tidak hanya akan duduk disini kan Lu?"

Buru-buru Luhan menoleh, mencari tahu siapa yang memanggil nama kecilnya hingga sosok Yifan, teman sekolah sekaligus pria yang begitu dibenci Sehun terlihat sedang mengerling padanya " _hey cutie."_

"Kau lagi."

Jujur Luhan selalu merasa risih jika berada satu tempat dengan Yifan. Bukan karena dia tidak suka pada Yifan atau karena sifat arogannya yang begitu menjengkelkan, tapi lebih karena dia tidak berguna dan tak bisa membuat Sehun menjauhinya.

Beberapa kali selama satu tahun dia mencoba untuk memanfaatkan Yifan, tapi semua itu sangat tidak berguna mengingat ucapan Sehun yang selalu mengatakan _cari orang lain jika ingin membuatku panas,_ selalu seperti itu hingga rasanya Luhan jengah dan tak mengerti lagi harus melakukan apa agar Sehun menjauhinya.

" _wae?_ Sudah bosan padaku?"

Dengan malas Luhan menjawab "Sangat."

Pria yang kerap dipanggil Kris itu pun menyeringai, sedikit menyenggol Luhan lalu berbisik tepat di telinganya "Tapi aku tidak. Aku semakin penasaran padamu, Luhan."

"Terserahmu saja. Aku-..."

 _Sret...!_

Belum selesai Luhan menjawab Yifan, Myungsoo kembali datang padanya, dan dilihat dari caranya tersenyum maka sepertinya Myungsoo berhasil mendapatkan yang Luhan inginkan "Bagaimana?"

"Seperti dugaan kita, _he's a pro player_ , mereka sedang bercinta di atas sana."

" _bajingan!_ Pria seperti itu—Bagaimana bisa dia menikahi Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun? Teman kita?"

"Diam kau!" ketusnya pada Yifan dibalas kekehan oleh Myungsoo "Kau tidak turun?" Myungsoo bertanya dan Luhan segera menggeleng cepat "Kau saja. Aku ingin memastikan bahwa pria itu benar-benar masuk ke dalam perangkap."

"Kau tenang saja, gadis itu akan datang di hari yang kau inginkan. Aku bisa menjaminnya."

Luhan menyeringai kecil lalu bergumam sangat pelan "Setidaknya Yeolie belum kehilangan cintanya." Katanya tersenyum penuh bahagia untuk merasakan punggungnya ditepuk oleh Myungsoo "Jujur saja, kau terlihat menyedihkan. Turunlah dan bersenang-senang."

"Kau dulu, aku segera menyusul."

"Baiklah. _Bye Lu."_

Luhan mengangguk pelan, membiarkan Myungsoo hilang di kerumunan lantai dansa untuk kembali ditinggalkan berdua dengan Yifan "Ada apa?"

"Berapa kali kubilang? Ini bukan urusanmu Kris!"

" _wow!_ Aku benar-benar bersemangat mendengar kau memanggil namaku yang lain"

"Diam dan tutup mulutmu!"

Kris hanya tersenyum licik, selebihnya dia mengeluarkan rokok serta pemantik lalu ditawarkannya pada Luhan "Mau?"

Ragu, Luhan sebenarnya sedikit tertarik, karena daripada mabuk dia mendengar sebatang rokok juga bisa me- _refresh_ pikirannya yang dipenuhi dengan kemarahan "Aku ambil satu." Ujarnya mengambil satu batang diiringi suara sang bartender yang kini membawa dua _tequila_ untuk Yifan dan Luhan. "Pesan dua bir lagi." pinta Kris lalu tak lama dua bir ukuran jumbo juga tersaji di depannya dan Luhan.

"Minumlah."

"Aku tidak minum, terimakasih."

" _ayolah!_ Kau disini untuk bersenang-senang."

"Bukan merusak diriku!"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi setelah kau melakukan _oneshoot_ dengan gelas kecil _tequila_ di depanmu. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak tertarik."

"Rasanya akan membuatmu _relax._ Terlebih saat kau nyalakan pemantiknya, semua masalahmu akan dibawa pergi malam ini."

Sedari tadi yang Luhan lakukan hanya bermain dengan minuman ringan di depannya, tak tertarik pada apapun selain _soft drink_ yang dipesankan Myungsoo lalu fokus pada bisnisnya. Berbeda saat kalimat _relax_ diucapkan oleh Yifan saat ini, membuat Luhan dan seluruh bagian indera tubuhnya merespon cepat dan begitu mendamba, menginginkan kalimat _relax_ benar-benar bisa dirasakannya.

"Baiklah, _oneshoot!"_

" _Oneshoot!"_ timpal Yifan mengangkat gelas diikuti Luhan yang juga mengangkat gelas kecil _tequila_ miliknya " _Cheers!"_

Keduanya _ber-tos_ ria sebelum Yifan lebih dulu menenggak habis _tequila_ nya. Terlihat sangat kesakitan mengingat seluruh organ tubuhnya terasa dibakar saat ini "Giliranmu."

Luhan menganggkuk, diarahkannya gelas mendekat di mulutnya, bersiap untuk menenggak minuman racun yang kini mengeluarkan aroma menyengat dengan bau alkohol yang pastilah bisa merobek langsung bagian _vital_ tubuhmu. "Giliranku."

 _Sret!_

" _Sial!_ Apa yang kau-….."

Bersamaan dengan gerakan Luhan yang akan menenggak minumannya, maka disaat yang sama seseorang mengambil paksa gelas kecil yang akan membuatnya merasakan _relax._

Refleks, Luhan menoleh ke arah belakang. Mencari tahu siapa yang mencuri minumannya untuk mendapati wajah yang pagi tadi membuatnya begitu murka kembali terlihat dan sedang menahan rasa panas di kerongkongan karena minuman yang sedang ditenggaknya " _sshh…_ Kau tidak akan bisa meminumnya Lu, ini begitu keras."

" _brengsek!_ APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?"

Dan berbeda dengan pagi tadi, maka pria yang seharusnya menjadi suaminya satu tahun lalu itu tak lagi menampakan tatapan sendu, semua yang terlihat di matanya saat ini adalah kemarahan, namun lagi-lagi dia menutupinya dan hanya memberikan senyum pada pria yang hingga kini cintanya masih dia kejar "Aku? Tentu saja mengawasimu."

Luhan muak, sepenuhnya muak mendengar ucapan mantan kekasihnya. Dia pun berusaha mengabaikan keberadaan Sehun sementara pria itu sudah duduk ditengah-tengah antara dia dan Yifan. "Kau terlalu agresif Oh Sehun!"

"Diam dan tutup mulutmu!"

Yifan mendapatkan jawaban yang sama dengan jawaban yang Luhan berikan, meremehkan dua pria yang sedang duduk disampingnya untuk mendengar Luhan berteriak dan memesan lagi satu minuman yang ditenggak Sehun belum lama tadi "Berikan satu _tequila_ untukku."

Pesanan datang, namun sebelum sampai di tangan Luhan, lagi-lagi Sehun mengambil paksa dan menenggaknya lagi hingga habis " _ssshhh…."_

"OH SEHUN!"

Sehun memijat sekilas kepalanya, sungguh kerongkongan dan seluruh bagian dalam tubuhnya terasa terbakar, ditambah teriakan Luhan maka lengkap sudah rasa sakit di kepalanya kini "Lu, berhentilah berteriak. Kepalaku sakit, Okay!"

Melihat bagaimana Sehun berujar dingin padanya adalah hal yang tak pernah Luhan dengar selama satu tahun ini, jadi ketika mantan kekasihnya mulai berujar gila dan terus memijat kepalanya, Luhan bisa menebak bahwa saat ini dia sudah setengah mabuk dan tak menyadari apa yang diucapkannya.

 _Kau mabuk?_

Itu yang menjadi pertanyaan di benak Luhan, dalam diam dia memperhatikan wajah Sehun yang terlihat merah karena minuman untuk mendapati dua mata tajamnya sedang menatap tepat ke dalam matanya " _sial!_

Wajah Luhan terasa terbakar saat tiba-tiba bertemu pandang dengan mantan kekasihnya. Awalnya jantungnya berdebar tak tahu malu, lalu kemudian kemarahan Luhan mengambil alih hingga hanya umpatan dan rasa jijik yang diberikannya pada Sehun.

"Baiklah, terserahmu saja. Aku tidak peduli pada apa yang kau lakukan?" katanya menggeram lalu mengerling Yifan yang sedang menatap jengah padanya dan Sehun "Berikan aku pemantik."

Sehun bertanya-tanya pemantik apa yang dimaksud Luhan, jadi ketika Yifan memberikan pemantik api pada Luhan, refleks dirinya terkejut, memperhatikan apa yang akan dilakukan Luhan hingga terlihat tangan lentiknya membakar sebatang rokok yang sedang dinyalakan pemantiknya saat ini " _Pastikan aku membunuhmu lain kali."_ Katanya menggeram pada Yifan lalu beralih cepat mengambil barang sialan yang akan dihisap oleh kekasihnya.

"Cukup Luhan! Kita pulang!"

Digenggamnya erat tangan Luhan, berusaha untuk membawa Luhan kemanapun asal tidak ke tempat kotor dan menjijikan seperti _club_ malam. Dan jangan panggil namanya Luhan jika hanya diam tanpa memberontak sedikit pun, terlebih selama satu tahun ini, karena sebutan pemberontak sudah sangat cocok untuknya "Lepas."

"…."

"Sehun…"

"….."

"AKU BILANG LEPAS!"

" _arhh…"_

Menggunakan segala cara termasuk menggigit tangan Sehun hingga dia meringis adalah hal yang dilakukan Luhan, selebihnya dia kembali ke meja lalu merampas sebatang rokok lagi dari Yifan "Berikan padaku!"

"Santai Luhan."

Sehun melihatnya, kali ini Luhan meletakkan rokok langsung di dalam mulutnya, menyalakan pemantik sementara dirinya benar-benar tak berkedip menatap ke arah Luhan, kembali berjalan mendekati kekasihnya untuk kembali merampas benda sialan yang akan membuat Luhannya ketagihan dan terus masuk kedalam dunia gelap karena kemarahannya.

"Bagaimana? Kau menyukainya?"

 _Uhuk!_

Dia terbatuk sesaat, menyesuaikan diri di hisapan pertama lalu tertawa menatap Yifan "Ini sangat menyenangkan Kris, dadaku seperti sesak namun rasanya begitu membuat _relax."_

"Kalau begitu hisaplah satu batang, nyalakan lagi kemudian. Kau akan benar-benar _relax."_

Luhan mengepul asap rokoknya dengan cara yang canggung, berusaha menjadi seperti Yifan sampai lagi-lagi tangan sialan milik Sehun merampas kasar rokonya dari mulut, kali ini tidak dia buang namun Sehun melakukan hal gila dengan…..

"SEHUN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

Dia mematikan satu batang rokok milik Luhan dengan telapak tangannya. Wajahnya jelas menahan sakit tapi tatapannya tegas tak bisa dibantahkan "Lakukan lagi dan kau akan melihat yang lebih mengerikan dari luka bakar ini."

Terlihat sudah luka bakar kecil namun terlihat dalam di telapak tangan Sehun, dia bahkan sengaja menunjukkannya untuk memperingatkan Luhan, sedetik Luhan ingin mengobati luka bakar di tangan Sehun, namun detik berikutnya dia tertunduk untuk tertawa sangat mengerikan, tawanya dipenuhi rasa marah dan putus asa lalu suaranya bertanya terdengar begitu marah " _apa yang harus aku lakukan?"_

"Luhan."

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya, mengunci tatapannya dengan tatapan Sehun untuk bertanya sekali lagi "Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau berhenti mencampuri urusanku? Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar berhenti berada di sekitarku? APA?"

Dengan santai Sehun menjawab "Katakan mati padaku, aku akan melakukannya tanpa ragu untukmu."

"KAU!"

" _wae?_ Tidak bisa? Kenapa? Itu karena hatimu masih memiliki sedikit rasa untukku, benar? Kau tidak bisa benar-benar membuangnya dalam hidupmu hingga kau menjadi murka seperti ini? Jadi apapun akan aku lakukan selain pergi dari hidupmu, _aku tidak bisa._ Aku-…."

"DIAAAAAM!"

Luhan begitu frustasi, hatinya mencelos sakit menyadari bahwa apapun memang tidak akan bisa membuat Sehun pergi darinya, _atau aku katakan saja? Aku katakan MATI KAU!_ batinnya yang lain menyuarakan hal itu, namun segera dibantah oleh hati kecil Luhan yang sampai kapan pun tidak akan pernah bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Dia tertunduk cukup lama, tangannya semakin terkepal, memikirkan bagaimana cara membuat Sehun pergi tanpa harus menyuarakan kata mati yang dibuangnya jauh-jauh dalam hati.

Sekali saja, _sekali,_ dia berharap Sehun bisa menahan dirinya, bisa memberinya sedikit ruang untuk bernafas, bukan ruang yang akan terus dipenuhi kebencian bersamaan dengan kehadirannya. Dia ingin sekali memberitahu hal itu pada Sehun, tapi rasanya percuma mengingat tujuan hidup Sehun adalah terus mengikutinya dan tak melepaskannya walau sekejap dalam pandangan matanya.

"NAIKKAN VOLUMENYA!"

Luhan menoleh ke sisi kanan, memperhatikan Myungsoo yang larut dalam gemerlapnya musik dan terlihat bersenang-senang sambil meliukan badan _aku iri_ ujarnya lirih namun tiba-tiba dia mendapatkan ide bagaimana cara membuat sialan di depannya pergi tanpa harus membuatnya terluka " _Kim Myungsoo, let's fun."_ Katanya menyeringai diiringi senyum mengerikan untuk menatap Sehun yang masih menunggunya.

"Baiklah, kita pulang."

Wajah Sehun jelas tersenyum, detik berikutnya dia kembali mengerutkan dahi tatkala Luhan menunjukkan senyum yang paling Sehun hindari selama satu tahun ini, _senyumnya yang terlihat sangat licik "_ Kau bisa membawaku pulang dengan satu syarat."

"Apa?"

"Jika kau tidak berkedip melihat hal gila yang akan kulakukan, aku akan pulang tanpa keributan denganmu. Satu menit, hanya satu menit." Katanya berjalan menjauhi Sehun diiringi pertanyaan dari mantan kekasihnya "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"KIM MYUNGSOO!"

Luhan berteriak entah memanggil siapa, namun detik berikutnya Sehun bisa melihat seseorang menghampiri Luhan dan pastilah pria itu yang bernama…. _Myungsoo?_

"Ada apa Lu?"

"Cium aku."

"Cium siapa?"

Tak memerlukan waktu lama Luhan menarik lengan Myungsoo, sedikit berjinjit untuk menyatukan bibir mereka.

Myungsoo terkejut, _refleks_ dia ingin mendorong tubuh Luhan namun Luhan semakin menekan dalam tengkuknya, tatapannya seolah memperingatkan, membuat si pemilik _club_ bertanya-tanya hingga tak sengaja Myungsoo melihat wajah pucat yang sedang menatapnya dan Luhan.

" _ah…_ karena si pengacau itu."

Katanya menggeram marah mengingat pria yang kini sedang menatap tak berkedip dirinya dan Luhan adalah pria yang sama yang sering membuat kekacauan di _club_ miliknya. Entah berkelahi dengan tim keamanan, menghancurkan barang atau yang paling buruk membuat seseorang yang mendekati Luhan harus berada di rumah sakit karena ulahnya.

Ya, Myungsookemudian menyadari bahwa ini adalah salah satu cara membuat si pengacau jera, lagipula Luhan itu sangat menggoda untuk seorang pria, jadi rasanya dia mendapat dobel keuntungan karena tanpa perlu terkena pukul dia bisa mencium bibir manis milik teman yang baru dikenalnya selama satu tahun.

" _okay, let's play Lu."_ Ujarnya ikut menyeringai lalu tak lama melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan. Membalas lumatan-lumatan Luhan yang terlihat sangat dipaksakan agar terlihat lebih _natural_ tanpa ada kecanggungan sedikit pun.

Detik pertama Sehun masih tak berkedip, tubuhnya kaku, hatinya sakit dan yang paling buruk dia ingin sekali membunuh pria yang sedang mengecup bibir kekasihnya.

" _L—hmhh~"_

 _tes_

 _tes_

Namun di detik berikutnya, bersamaan dengan bibir Luhan yang mendesahkan nama pria lain, air mata Sehun jatuh mengiringi kehancurannya. Matanya yang sedari tak berkedip kini berkaca-kaca penuh kemarahan, membiarkan air matanya terjatuh dan berharap satu menit segera terlewati.

" _dua puluh detik."_

Yifan memberitahu, teman sekolahnya dan Luhan yang membantunya melewati satu menit menyakitkan dalam hidup Sehun. "Menyerahlah Oh Sehun, mereka akan semakin menggila di depan kedua matamu."

 _Grep!_

Tangan Sehun semakin terkepal seiring bisikan sialan dari Yifan, namun sial, apa yang dikatakan Yifan adalah benar adanya. Tak ada mata Luhan yang mengawasinya lagi saat ini, dia sudah larut dalam ciuman sialan bersama pria yang dia ketahui sebagai pemilik _club._ Keduanya terus berciuman sementara Sehun masih berdiri disana, tak berkedip dan hanya menikmati pembalasan Luhan dengan cara yang paling keji dan menyakitkan.

"Empat puluh lima detik."

" _sedikit lagi Oh Sehun, kau pasti bisa, kau pasti—"_

 _HUEK!_

Sehun kalah, dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan bersamaan dengan muntahan yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

Dia tidak tahan, _sungguh._ Dia tidak bisa menahannya lebih dari tiga puluh detik dan Luhan mengetahuinya. Tapi seolah sengaja membuatnya terluka, Luhan menaikkan waktu menjadi satu menit hingga hanya mual yang dia rasakan.

Bukan mual karena dia mabuk, tapi karena dia tidak sanggup lagi melihat bagaimana kejinya Luhan menyakiti hatinya. Terlalu sakit hingga Sehun meresponnya dengan rasa mual yang begitu nyeri bahkan dirasakan hingga membuat pandangannya kabur.

" _aku kalah…."_

Marah, Sehun mulai berjalan gontai meninggalkan _club._ Seluruh tubuhnya lemas, pikirannya kosong, dan secara mengenaskan dia hanya bisa melewati Luhan dan prianya yang lain untuk berjalan keluar dari _club._

" _kenapa kau hanya diam Oh Sehun, kau harus membunuhnya."_

" _aku lemas. Hatiku sakit, tidak, aku seperti mati saat ini."_

Dua suara di kepalanya sedang diteriakkan kuat-kuat, ingin rasanya dia membakar tempat sialan ini, tapi berakhir tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk merebut Luhannya lagi. Lagipula dia tidak memiliki kekuatan tersisa untuk membunuh pria yang sedang mencium Luhan saat ini. _Ah,_ jangankan membunuh, dia bahkan tidak memiliki kekuatan tersisa hanya untuk sekedar mengatakan _aku kalah_ pada Luhan.

Membuatnya malam ini, _entah sudah ke berapa kalinya, Sehun_ berjalan sebagai pecundang yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan miliknya " _kau menyedihkan Sehun, sangat."_

" _tsk…tsk!_ Si jalang terlihat menjengkelkan, sementara si malang terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Ya kan Max?"

"Asal kau tahu Yo, pria yang kau sebut jalang dia sebenarnya hanya mengalihkan perhatian si pria yang kau sebut malang. Apa kau tidak bisa melihat mereka hanya saling menyakiti satu sama lain?"

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Mereka sudah melakukannya selama satu tahun dan aku mulai mengerti jalan ksisah cinta mereka."

Di tempat yang sama, ada beberapa mata yang melihat bagaimana Luhan serta Sehun bertaruh. Dan pertaruhan keduanya rupanya menarik minat seorang pendatang baru yang sedang melarikan diri dari rumahnya.

Tuan muda bertubuh kecil itu memiliki paras yang bisa dikatakan sama cantik dengan Luhan, namun jika Luhan terlihat seperti _The God Of Beauty,_ maka pria cantik yang sedang mengumpat terlihat lebih _cute_ bermodal parasnya yang memang sangat mini dan terkadang menggemaskan.

"Cinta? Bagaimana bisa itu disebut cinta? Mereka saling menyakiti!"

Max terkekeh, lalu mengusak gemas surai tuan mudanya "Sudahlah tuan muda, kau tidak perlu tahu lebih jauh. Ini urusan orang dewasa."

"MWO? Jadi kau mau mengatakan aku tidak dewasa?"

"Bukan seperti itu, aku hanya—YO! KAU MAU KEMANA?"

Pria mungil yang dipanggil Yo itu terlihat mengerling penjaganya, dia kemudian menunjukkan kunci mobil lalu bergegas meninggalkan _club_ saat ini "Aku ingin mengejar si malang, kau perhatikan saja si jalang!"

Namanya Wayo, dia berasal dari Thailand, sangat membenci cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan yang menjadi alasannya melarikan diri dari pria yang disukainya. Dia pun sengaja berjalan ke arah Luhan dan Myungsoo, menabrak kuat tubuh mereka hingga pria yang dia sebut jalang bisa melihat jika pria malangnya sudah berjalan pergi meninggalkan _club_

" _see?_ Aku menang lagi, _Sehunna."_

Terimakasih karena seseorang menabrak bahunya, terimakasih pula karena dia bisa melihat Sehun sedang berjalan pergi meninggalkan _club,_ hancur dan begitu menyedihkan adalah dua kata yang bisa menggambarkan Sehun saat ini, tangannya bahkan terkepal erat menandakan bahwa tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya sementara hatinya terus disakiti tanpa henti.

" _Menyerahlah, kau dengar?."_

Luhan tersenyum lirih, _entah senang atau sedih,_ dia tidak mengerti, yang jelas dia harus segera mengakhiri ciuman sialannya bersama Myungsoo. Detik berikutnya dia mendorong kuat-kuat pria yang memiliki tubuh sedikit besar dari miliknya. Menatap marah pada Myungsoo namun temannya bertanya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

" _wae?_ Ini belum satu menit."

" _brengsek!_ Air liurmu sangat menjijikan L!"

Luhan menghapus jijik bibirnya disambut kekehan oleh pria berlesung pipi di depannya "Tapi kau mendesah Lu, itu suatu kebanggaan untukku!"

"IDIOT! Aku terpaksa melakukannya!"

"Benarkah? Tapi kau menikmatinya, kau bahkan-…"

"KIM MYUNGSOO!"

" _araseo! Araseo!_ Berhenti berteriak! Setidaknya pengacau itu tidak menghancurkan _club_ ku malam ini. Cepat turun dan nikmati musik denganku."

 _Sret…!_

Luhan mengambil paksa jaket merahnya lalu tak lama bergumam sangat marah "AKU PERGI!"

"LU! KENAPA KAU MARAH?"

 _BRAK…!_

Menuju pintu keluar, Luhan bertabrakan dengan seorang pria, _lagi-lagi badannya besar._ Itulah umpatan yang dia keluarkan sebelum menyadari bahwa pria yang baru saja ditabraknya adalah pria yang sama yang menjadi tujuannya datang ke _club_ malam ini.

Keduanya bertatapan sama terkejut, bukan karena mereka saling mengenal, tapi pria itu mengetahui Luhan sebagai salah satu dokter yang disegani di rumah sakit ayahnya, sementara Luhan mengetahui dia adalah calon suami Baekhyun yang sedang berciuman mesra dengan gadis yang dia tebak bernama _Soomi?_

" _Kau…"_

Pria bernama Jisoo itu sangat terkejut, diapun menyingkirkan si wanita seksi untuk bertatapan langsung dengan Luhan " _omo!_ Bukankah anda Kim Jisoo- _ssi?_ Putra Presdir Kim? _Annyeonghaseyo, Luhan imnida."_ Kata Luhan sangat bertele-tele untuk mengerling calon suami Baekhyun dan memberikan senyum terkeji yang dia miliki

" _Got you!"_

 _._

 _._

" _Hey, kau baik-baik saja?"_

Tak jauh dari _club_ malam yang baru didatanginya, terlihat Sehun sedang memuntahkan isi perut. Tak ada yang keluar, hanya alkohol yang baru saja ditenggaknya hingga bau tak sedap mungkin memenuhi tubuhnya saat ini.

 _Huweek~_

"Minumlah ini, kau akan merasa lebih baik."

"LEPAS! SIAPA KAU?"

"Aku-… _hey,_ apa penting bertanya sekarang? Wajahmu sangat pucat! Biar kuantar ke rumah sakit!"

Dengan keterbatasannya berbahasa Korea, pria mungil asal Bangkok itu terlihat kesulitan, dia mencari kata-kata yang mudah dipahami namun nyatanya sulit karena pria di depannya terlihat sangat marah dan kehilangan arah.

"Biar aku bantu!"

"AKU BILANG LEPAS!"

Terlalu kuat, Sehun mendorongnya hingga jatuh. Membuat pria yang entah darimana datangnya terlihat kesakitan namun dia abaikan "Jangan ganggu aku. Oke?"

Kepala Sehun tiba-tiba begitu sakit, samar dia bisa melihat Luhan berdiri tak jauh di depannya, dia ingin memastikan, tapi saat suara teriakan pria asing yang mengganggunya terdengar maka Sehun bersumpah kepalanya berkali-kali menjadi sangat sakit dengan pandangannya yang berubah menjadi gelap, _seluruhnya._

" _y-YAK!_ MATI SAJA KAU! DASAR PRIA MENYEDIHKAN! TIDAK BERGUNA DAN-…"

 _BRAK!_

Tak perlu waktu lama pula, Sehun akhirnya tersungkur tak sadarkan diri, membuat pria bernama Wayo itu terlihat sangat terkejut untuk memakai kosakata Korea dengan mengatakan " _omo!_ Kenapa dia pingsan, _astaga…._ HEY SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU!"

Dia berlari mendekati Sehun, mengecek suhu tubuhnya yang sangat dingin lalu mulai membantu sekuat tenaga pria asing menyedihkan ini kedalam mobil " _sshh…_ Bahuku rasanya akan patah." Katanya mengeluh namun tetap memapah Sehun ke dalam mobil.

" _Ayolah!"_

Sebelum tak sadarkan diri, Sehun meyakini melihat Luhan, _itu mimpi?_ Jawabannya bukan, Luhan memang berdiri disana, sedang menatapnya. Tapi alih-alih membantu Sehun yang tidak sadarkan diri dia lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan dari jauh, menimbang rasa sakit mereka sudah sama atau rasa sakit miliknya masih lebih besar.

 _BRRMM…!_

Dan saat pria asing itu membawa Sehunnya pergi, tanpa disadari air matanya menetes. Bohong jika Luhan tidak mengkhawatirkannya, bohong jika hatinya tidak sakit, tapi kemudian dia membuang jauh-jauh rasa kemanusiaan di dalam dirinya untuk digantikan benci dan kemarahan yang dikuasai iblis dalam dirinya, selalu ada harga yang harus dibayar dari semua kejadian buruk. Dan menurut Luhan, Sehun sedang membayarnya, lalu detik berikutnya di tersenyum kecil dan…. _Luhan memutuskan untuk tidak peduli._

 _Drrt…drrtt.._

Saat nama _Prof Yoon_ tertera di layar ponsel, Luhan menghapus cepat air matanya. Menenangkan diri sejenak untuk menggeser _slide_ ponsel miliknya

" _hyung?"_

"Aku butuh bertemu denganmu malam ini, sekarang!"

Tak menaruh sedikit pun kecurigaan Luhan menjawab "Baiklah."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _BLAM…!_

Disinilah Luhan, di salah satu gudang tua yang Doojoon sebut sebagai _basecamp._ Bertanya-tanya apa yang ingin dikatakan Doojoon di waktu selarut ini sebelum menyadari ada dua mobil yang terparkir di depan gedung tua milik hyung sekaligus _professornya_ di rumah sakit.

"Kau datang Lu?"

Buru-buru Luhan menoleh ke samping. Memicingkan mata mencari siapa yang memanggilnya untuk mendapati pria yang keberadaannya sama sekali tidak dia duga malam ini "Seunghyun hyung?"

Entah mengapa penampilan Seunghyun terlihat mengerikan untuk Luhan, dia memakai jubah hitam panjang selutut sementara dua tangannya mengenakan sarung tangan hitam yang membuat Luhan sedikit sesak mengingat _trauma_ pada semua yang memakai jubah hitam belum benar-benar hilang darinya "Ini aku adik kecil. Ayo masuk."

" _huh?"_

Luhan bergumam bingung, bertanya-tanya darimana Seunghyun bisa menemukan tempat ini sementara Doojoon selalu mengatakan tempat ini hanya mereka berdua yang mengetahuinya "Hyung? bagaimana bisa kau-…"

"Doojonna…"

Refleks, Doojoon menoleh. Begitu terkejut melihat Seunghyun merangkul Luhan sementara dirinya bergegas menarik Luhan dari pelukan iblis seperti Seunghyun " _brengsek!_ APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

" _hyung?"_

Doojoon merubah eksperi marahnya, berusaha untuk tenang sementara Seunghyun sedang menyeringai melihatnya "Wae? Aku hanya ingin melihat adik kecil dan temanku."

"Teman?" Luhan bergumam bingung untuk kembali bertanya "Sejak kapan?"

Doojoon terlihat panik sementara Seunghyun menyeringai puas, keduanya tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Luhan sampai Doojoon lebih dulu membawa pria yang diam-diam sangat ingin dia miliki untuk duduk di tempat yang sudah dia siapkan "Duduklah lebih dulu." Katanya menjelaskan diikuti Seunghyun yang juga menarik kursi di depan Luhan sementara Doojoon berada di sampingnya.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa wajah kalian terlihat tegang."

"Hanya dia, aku tidak."

Seunghyun mengoreksi dibalas seringai kecil oleh Doojoon "Kami memang saling mengenal Lu."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak usia kami…"

"Satu tahun yang lalu, tepat di pemakaman kedua orang tuamu. Kami bertemu."

" _huh?"_

Doojoon memotong ucapan Seunghyun. Diberi tatapan bertanya-tanya dari Luhan "Benarkah?" kini Luhan bertanya pada Seunghyun, memaksa pria yang sudah dikenalnya selama bertahun-tahun itu untuk menjawab jujur dengan Doojoon yang memberi tatapan memperingatkan padanya.

"Ya, Lu. Hyung bertemu dengan Professormu satu tahun lalu, di pemakaman ayahmu."

Jujur Luhan merasa takut berada di tengah-tengah Doojoon dan Seunghyun, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum, membuang jauh-jauh rasa takutnya mengingat hanya Doojoon dan Seunghyun yang tak pernah mengatakan gila padanya, yang membiarkannya melakukan segala hal selama itu membuatnya tenang.

Luhan memutuskan tidak mengambil pusing darimana dua hyungnya saling mengenal lalu hanya fokus bertanya pada Doojoon "Ada apa? kenapa memanggilku?"

Cemas, Doojoon terus menatap Seunghyun. Keduanya melempar tatapan yang sulit diartikan sementara Luhan terus bertanya "Hyung?"

" _y-_ Ya?"

"Ada apa?"

" _ah…._ "

Doojoon kemudian kembali pada tujuannya malam ini, mengeluarkan beberapa dokumen yang dibutuhkan Luhan lalu mengatakan "Aku rasa kita bisa menyingkirkan Jaksa Oh kali ini."

Luhan diam, antara tertarik dan ragu selalu mendominasi di dalam pikirannya. Bertanya-tanya apa yang dimaksud " _Menyingkirkan Jaksa Oh"_ adalah membuatnya mengakui kesalahan atau menyingkirkan dalam artian melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya.

"Apa maksudmu hyung?"

"Maksudnya kita bisa membunuh Jaksa Oh di hari perayaan ulang tahun kejaksaan. Aku dengar mereka akan membuka acara untuk publik, disana kita bisa menyewa seseorang untuk melukainya tanpa harus berususan dengan kejaksaan."

"Membunuhnya? Membunuh Jaksa Oh?"

"Ya, Lu. Setelah semua kemarahanmu terbalas, kita bisa pergi meninggalkan Seoul. Kita bisa-…."

" _tidak."_

Baik Doojoon maupun Seunghyun tersentak. Nyatanya selama satu tahun ini Luhan terus berbicara ingin membunuh ayah dari mantan kekasihnya. Jadi ketika mereka memiliki rencana sempurna untuk menghancurkan Jaksa Oh, penolakan bukanlah hal yang tepat untuk Luhan suarakan saat ini.

"Luhan? Apa maksudmu?"

"Seunghyun benar, apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Luhan tertunduk, diam untuk beberapa saat untuk kemudian mengangkat wajahnya, menatap dua pria yang entah mengapa terus mempedulikannya dengan cara yang sedikit memaksa "Aku tidak akan membunuh Jaksa Oh, tidak terlintas sedikitpun di benakku."

"Tapi dia membunuh ayahmu, dia mengakibatkan kematian dari ibumu! Dia juga…"

"AKU TAHU! AKU MENYADARINYA! TAPI BUKAN KEMATIAN YANG AKU INGINKAN!"

" _Luhan…"_

"Sudahlah, aku tidak akan membahasnya lagi." katanya bergegas mendorong kursi untuk kembali memperingatkan dua pria yang sudah dia anggap seperti kakaknya " _ah…._ Aku bertanya-tanya satu hal. Daripada aku, kenapa kalian lebih tertarik untuk menghabisi Jaksa Oh? Kalian mengenalnya?"

Tatapan keduanya jelas terkejut, tak menyangka Luhan akan melontarkan pertanyaan yang menurut mereka terlalu berani mengingat selama ini Luhan hanya cenderung berbicara kasar pada keluarga Oh, bukan pada mereka.

" _a-.._ Apa yang kau bicarakan Lu?" Seunghyun bertanya gugup dibalas dua bahu Luhan yang terangkat "Hanya perasaanku saja, _mungkin."_ Katanya menjawab asal lalu memberi peringatan terakhir pada dua pria yang kini sedang menatapnya tak percaya.

"Satu lagi, jangan pernah mencampuri urusanku dengan keluarga Oh, _apapun itu_ , aku memiliki caraku sendiri, aku mencari tahu sendiri. Jadi jauhi urusanku karena aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Selamat malam, Aku pergi!"

Luhan secara tak langsung menyatakan perangnya pada dua pria yang merupakan pembunuh ayah dan ibunya. Perang lisan yang membuat dua dari mereka tercengang tak menyangka bahwa pendirian Luhan akan berubah secepat ini.

Dulu Luhan mengandalkan mereka, tapi saat ini, malam ini juga. Luhan seolah memiliki kekuatannya sendiri. Kekuatan yang tak bisa dijelaskan dan entah berasal darimana.

Hal itu membuat Doojoon bertanya-tanya, membiarkan Luhan untuk menolak bantuan yang sudah dia rencanakan untuk mendengar _partner_ nya mengatakan hal gila tentang Luhan "Kau tahu _joon-aa._ Cepat atau lambat. Suka atau tidak, aku rasa pada akhirnya kita harus menghabisi Luhan!"

" _brengsek!"_

Saat kepal tangan Doojoon hampir mengenai wajahnya, Seunghyun kembali berteriak dan mengingatkan bahwa "Alasan Donghoon membiarkannya hidup hingga saat ini adalah karena _usb_ milik ayahnya. KAU TAHU ITU!"

"KITA AKAN SEGERA MENEMUKANNYA!"

"YA! TAPI JIKA LUHAN MENGETAHUI HAL YANG TERSIMPAN DI DALAM USB ITU MAKA DONGHOON TANPA RAGU AKAN MEMBUNUHNYA!"

Doojoon terkesiap, terdiam untuk beberapa saat dan mengakui bahwa semua yang dikatakan Seunghyun adalah benar, selama Luhan hidup dengan _USB_ yang ditinggalkan ayahnya, maka selama itu pula hidupnya tidak akan pernah lepas dari keparat yang sudah membuatnya menjadi pembunuh seperti saat ini.

"Aku akan mendapatkannya sebelum Luhan mengetahui apa yang berada dalam _file_ tersebut. Aku akan mendapatkannya. Aku janji, hanya…..HANYA JAUHKAN TANGAN KALIAN DARI LUHAN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Jangan pernah mempercayai siapapun nak._

 _Jika bukan Sehun, jangan percaya pada siapapun. Ingat hal itu._

" _haaaah~….."_

Lagi-lagi mimpi buruk itu mendatanginya. Mimpi dimana sang ayah selalu berkata untuk tidak mempercayai siapapun kecuali Sehun, mimpi yang rasanya begitu nyata namun ketika Luhan membuka mata hanya ada malam sepi yang begitu mencekam, yang selalu menemani setiap malamnya.

" _rrrhhh!_ "

Malam ini dia bermalam di asrama rumah sakit, asrama yang kini hanya dihuni oleh dirinya sendiri mengingat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bukanlah dokter _emergency_ lagi sepertinya.

" _Baek…"_

Luhan menoleh ke samping, menatap rindu tempat tidur milik Baekhyun, dia juga merindukan barang-barang Baekhyun yang selalu memenuhi satu tempat tidur hingga membuat dirinya harus berbagi tempat tidur dengan kekasih Chanyeol, _sahabatnya_.

Tersenyum rindu, Lalu dia mengadah ke atas, kali ini hatinya mencelos sakit merindukan Kyungsoo. "Soo," dia terus melihat ke atas, berharap ada suara Kyungsoo yang menyapanya atau setidaknya dia bisa melihat Kyungsoo memberikan senyum terbaik setiap kali dia membuka mata.

Luhan kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidur, merogoh saku jaket miliknya untuk menggenggam USB yang diserahkan pihak kejaksaan tepat di hari kematian ayahnya. Matanya terus melihat benda kecil dengan _letter_ L yang merupakan inisial namanya. Berharap bisa menemukan sesuatu namun selalu berakhir tidak menemukan apa-apa ketika menyambungkan _USB_ tersebut ke dalam laptop.

"Terlalu banyak kode yang harus dipecahkan, kepalaku sakit Pa."

Detik berikutnya Luhan memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar, dikenakannya jas putih yang menandakan dia sedang bertugas bahkan di hari liburnya "Aku akan segera mencari tahu, hanya beri aku sedikit waktu." Katanya menatap cermin. Menguatkan dirinya sendiri untuk melangkah keluar dari asrama.

Langkahnya pelang menikmati pemandangan di taman rumah sakit, menikmati angin yang begitu membuat tubuhnya menggigil mengingat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi.

Pria yang kerap dipanggil Dokter Xi itu terus mendongak ke atas, takut jika dia hanya menatap lurus bulir air mata akan jatuh tanpa alasan.

 _Sebenarnya banyak alasan Luhan untuk menangis._

Dia kesepian

Dia bingung

Dia rindu

Dia ketakutan

Dan yang paling parah, hatinya dipenuhi dendam

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan seseorang jika hatinya dipenuhi kemarahan, karena sebanyak apapun kerabat terdekatnya mencoba menolong, semua itu akan berakhir tanpa bisa membuatnya sedikit tenang.

Luhan hanya ingin merasa tenang, _sedikit saja._

Maka dari itu, dia kini menatap langit, matanya terpejam dengan suara _khas_ jangkrik yang memenuhi indera pendengarannya " _Bisa tidak kalian membawaku. Aku benar-benar lelah hidup seperti ini, benar-benar mengerikan melihat siapa aku sekarang. Kalian pasti kecewa dan tak ingin-…."_

"TAEOH!"

" _mamamamaa….."_

Buru-buru Luhan menoleh, mencari suara yang begitu familiar sedang memanggil nama yang sosoknya sangat ingin dia lihat. Dia bahkan berlari mendekati asal suara untuk menemukan Kyungsoo yang kini sedang memeluk erat putra Kai, _keponakannya._

"Maaf Bee merepotkan, tapi aku sangat merindukan jagoan kecilku."

"Bukan masalah, lagipula ini hari liburku, dia aman bersama Mommy Baek."

Dua sahabatnya sedang menunjukkan wajah yang terlihat sangat bahagia. Bahagia karena ada Taeoh di tengah-tengah mereka, berbeda dengan Luhan yang hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik dinding yang memisahkan antara dia, Taeoh dan dua sahabatnya.

" _Taeo-yaa.."_

Luhan menutup kencang mulutnya. Terlalu bahagia bahkan saat bibirnya menyebut nama putra dari Kai dan Kyungsoo. Satu tahun telah berlalu, tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya dia bisa melihat Taeoh dari dekat. Biasanya dia hanya mencari tahu dari beberapa perawat yang memiliki foto Taeoh bersama Kyungsoo.

Tapi malam ini berbeda, dia bisa melihatnya begitu dekat, sangat dekat hingga rasanya ingin dia memeluk serta membawa Taeoh bertemu dengan ayahnya, _dengan Kai._ Membuat isakannya terdengar sangat kencang namun dia hentikan dengan menggigit kuat lengan tangannya.

" _Taeoh…Kim Taeoh, ini Lulu."_ Ujarnya parau, begitu ingin memeluk Taeoh namun berakhir harus melihatnya dari jauh. "Kai! Kai pasti senang melihat putranya."

Buru-buru Luhan mengeluarkan ponsel, berniat untuk mengambil Video Taeoh secara diam-diam agar Kai bisa melihat putra kecilnya.

"Taeoya, _say hay to papa."_ Ujarnya kesulitan mengambil Video Taeoh mengingat tangannya begitu lemas dan tak lama

 _BRAK!_

Secara bodoh Luhan menjatuhkan ponselnya, tangannya terlalu lemas untuk sekedar memegang ponsel, jadi ketika dia berjongkok untuk mengambil ponselnya yang terjatuh maka disaat yang sama seseorang dengan tangan kirinya dililit perban mengambil lebih dulu ponsel Luhan yang terjatuh.

" _terimakasih sudah-…."_

 _DEG!_

 _Lagi-lagi tatapan itu_ ,

Tatapan penuh cinta yang selalu diberikan untuknya. Tatapan tulus tanpa sedikitpun rasa benci yang terlihat walau satu tahun telah berlalu.

"Sehun?"

Tebakan Luhan, tangan kirinya diperban karena luka bakar dari puntung rokok yang dimatikan paksa olehnya. Dia merasa bersalah karena hal itu, tapi kemudian, entah keberanian darimana, Sehun sedang menggenggam kuat tangannya, menariknya paksa entah kemana, sampai Luhan menyadari bahwa saat ini, detik ini juga, Sehun sedang membawanya mendekat pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, Pada Taeoh.

"KIM TAEOH!"

" _Sehun apa kau sudah gila?"_

Luhan menangis hebat saat ini, biasanya dia bisa melawan Sehun, tapi berbeda dengan saat ini, tubuhnya merespon terlalu bahagia hingga dia lupa bagaimana rasanya marah. Dia membiarkan Sehun membawanya pergi mendekati Taeoh sementara teriakan Kyungsoo membalas sama murkanya.

"AKU BILANG DIA BUKAN KIM, OH SHE— _Apa yang dia lakukan disini?"_

Baik Kyungsoo maupun Baekhyun sama-sama terkejut, dia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Sehun dengan membawa Luhan mendekat ke arah mereka. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan sahabat idiotnya yang belum lama ini tidak sadarkan diri karena pria yang sama yang sedang digenggamnya saat ini.

 _Sret..!_

Sehun melepas genggamannya pada Luhan, membuat keadaan Luhan terlihat sangat menyedihkan karena berada di tengah-tengah keluarga yang kini membenci dirinya, _karena ulahnya sendiri._

"Sehun! Apa yang dia lakukan disini?"

 _Dia?_

Luhan tersenyum miris, menebak bahwa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo enggan memanggil namanya lagi mengingat hal gila yang telah dia lakukan pada kisah cinta mereka "OH SEHUN!"

Kyungsoo berteriak, _refleks,_ Taeoh kecil menangis ketakutan. Luhan pun diam-diam melihat sendu wajah keponakannya sementara Sehun mengambil alih tubuh Taeoh ke dalam pelukannya. " _sst…_ Papa disini nak. _Sshh…"_

"Sehun! ayo pulang! Anakku sudah ketakutan."

Dan alih-alih mengiyakan permintaan Kyungsoo, Sehun lebih memilih berjalan mendekati Luhan. Membawa Taeoh ke hadapannya lalu mengenalkan secara langsung Taeoh pada Luhan "Taeoya…Ini Luhan, kelak kau juga harus memanggilnya Mama seperti kau memanggilku papa."

"Sehun hentikan."

Luhan bisa melihat kemarahan di wajah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, keduanya benar-benar terlihat murka bahkan melebihi rasa marahnya selama ini. "Lu, kau bisa memeluk Taeoh jika kau mau."

"OH SEHUN!"

Luhan tertunduk, sungguh dia tidak mengerti keadaan apa yang sedang dihadapinya. Biasanya dia akan menjadi pribadi yang kuat dan keji, tak pernah sekalipun dia menangis hanya karena sangat merindukan hidupnya dulu "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau sedang membalasku?"

Luhan bertanya, _menantang Sehun._ Namun seperti biasa, Sehun hanya tersenyum sesekali mengusap air mata Luhan dengan tangannya yang lain "Aku hanya ingin mengenalkanmu pada Taeoh."

"Kau menyakitiku jika seperti ini."

"Luhan."

"Aku tidak peduli padanya. AKU TIDAK PEDULI PADA BOCAH YANG SEDANG KAU PELUK!"

 _Huwaaa…huwaaa…_

Taeoh menangis di pelukan Sehun, dan sama seperti Taeoh yang terkejut, maka Sehun, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo cukup terkejut dan mengagumi kejinya seorang Xi Luhan bahkan terhadap anak berusia satu tahun.

"Benarkah?"

Sehun tertawa kecil, dia kemudian memperlihatkan dengan jelas wajah Taeoh lalu berteriak "Katakan kau tidak peduli padanya. KATAKAN XI LUHAN!"

 _Sret…!_

Disaat yang sama, seseorang mengambil paksa Taeoh dari pelukan Sehun, _itu bukan Kyungsoo, bukan pula Baekhyun._ Pria yang mengambil Taeoh dari pelukan Sehun memiliki tinggi yang sama dengannya. Membuat beberapa dari mereka tercengang menyadari bahwa saat ini, pertama kali dalam hidup Taeoh, dia berada di pelukan Kai, _ayahnya._

"Kai?"

Luhan bergumam, detik berikutnya dia merasa seseorang memeluk tubuhnya dan Chanyeol adalah tebakan Luhan setelah menyadari keberadaan Kai malam ini.

"CUKUP! Kalian tidak berhak mempermaikan putraku!"

Kai mendekapnya erat, melihat jelas-jelas wajah Taeoh, untuk merelakan bahwa kali ini tangan yang lebih mungil kembali merampas putra kecilnya "DIA BUKAN PUTRAMU KAI! DIA TIDAK MEMILIKI AYAH YANG MENINGGALKANNYA!"

Mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo, Kai hanya bisa menatap rindu pada pria yang kini menjadi ibu dari anaknya. Berharap kemarahan Kyungsoo akan sedikit berkurang walau nyatanya, tatapan benci yang diberikan Kyungsoo sama seperti tatapan benci yang diberikan Luhan untuk Sehun "Aku bersalah meninggalkannya, maafkan aku Soo."

"SIMPAN MAAFMU DAN KEMBALILAH PADA LUHAN, JAGA PRIA SIALAN ITU DAN JANGAN PERNAH KEMBALI PADA KAMI!"

Luhan bisa merasakan air mata Chanyeol membasahi kepalanya, dia juga bisa melihat Kai sedang memohon agar tidak dipisahkan pada putranya. Ditambah tatapan Sehun yang begitu lembut seolah meminta agar semua hal menyakitkan yang membuat hancur hubungan mereka dihentikan, _untuk Taeoh_.

Luhan terlalu bingung dengan keadaan ini. Disatu sisi dia ingin tetap Kai dan Chanyeol menemaninya namun disisi lain dia menyadari kehancuran apa yang diberikan pada dua teman kecilnya. " _aku rasa ini waktunya Kai, Yeol."_

Luhan memeluk Chanyeol cukup lama, detik berikutnya dia mendekati Kai, menghapus air matanya. Matanya dan mata Sehun sempat bertatapan, kali ini tak ada kebencian dari Luhan yang membalas lembut tatapan Sehun _"Aku akan mengakhirinya sekarang."_

Niatnya untuk mengembalikan kebahagiaan Kai dan Chanyeol tak bisa dielakan lagi, Luhan ingin mengembalikan semua yang telah direnggutnya dari Kai dan Chanyeol. Dan karena alasan itu pula dia berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo untuk bertatapan langsung dengan dua kekasih sahabatnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku bertanya, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kalian bisa menerima Kai dan Chanyeol seperti dulu?"

" _Luhan / Lu…"_

Baik Kai dan Chanyeol terlihat begitu kecewa karena Luhan benar-benar melakukan apa yang diinginkannya tanpa mempertimbangkan perasaan mereka, _selalu seperti itu._

"Hanya satu yang perlu mereka lakukan."

Baekhyun yang membalas, matanya terus menatap Chanyeol penuh rindu namun diiringi rasa benci yang sama seperti milik Kyungsoo untuk Kai. Keduanya bertatapan cukup lama sampai akhirnya Baekhyun mendengar jawaban dari Luhan "Katakan."

"Mereka harus meninggalkanmu. Mereka tak boleh lagi berhubungan denganmu. Kau dengar?"

Tangan Luhan terkepal, dia tahu ini jawaban yang akan diterimanya. Dia tidak terima harus dipisahkan dari dua sahabatnya. Tapi saat tangisan Taeoh terdengar sangat merindukan sosok ayahnya, maka tanpa sadar Luhan mengangguk untuk memberi jawaban "Mereka akan meninggalkan aku. Aku janji pada kalian."

Kyungsoo tertawa marah, lalu menantang Luhan "Buktikan."

"Aku akan…."

"Aku rasa tidak ada yang perlu dibuktikan."

Tiba-tiba Kai memotong ucapan Luhan, menatap langsung pada ibu dari putranya untuk melihat sekali lagi wajah putranya yang sangat ingin ia peluk. Keduanya bertatapan cukup lama lalu Kai memberi jawaban yang jelas dan menyakitkan untuk Kyungsoo "Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Luhan."

"Kai apa yang kau katakan?"

Luhan terkejut, berusaha menyadarkan Kai namun percuma karena sepenuhnya pandangan Kai hanya ditujukan untuk Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Jika kalian menerima kami, maka kalian juga harus menerima Luhan."

" _yeol…"_

Keduanya kini memeluk Luhan di masing-masing sisi. Tak hanya membuat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun jengah, namun juga Sehun.

Membuat pria yang memiliki tatapan paling tajam diantara mereka melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan Kai dan Chanyeol pada Luhan. Sehun mengambil alih Taeoh, berdiri di tengah-tengah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, untuk menjadi pelindung dari dua pria cantiknya tak peduli apapun yang terjadi.

"Aku rasa kita tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini." Katanya terdengar marah, namun marahnya kali ini hanya ditujukan untuk Luhan yang sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah Kai dan Chanyeol "Dan untukmu."

Sehun menatap tajam Luhan, memastikan bahwa Luhan mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakannya malam ini "Lain kali, jika kisah cintamu hancur. Jangan membuat orang lain merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang kau rasakan. Kau terlalu egois, Luhan."

" _Sehun."_

Ini adalah kali pertama Sehun terdengar membencinya, - _tidak-_ ini adalah nada kebencian yang diucapkan Sehun setelah dua puluh tahun lebih mencintai Luhan.

Semua tertegun, _tak terkecuali Luhan._

Jadi wajar jika air mata Luhan menetes, merasa begitu bahagia.

Bahagia, karena pada akhirnya Sehun membencinya – _bohong-_ dia menangis karena hatinya tak rela. Tak merelakan kebencian Sehun lebih besar dari miliknya, _Luhan takut,_ takut jika nantinya tak adalagi yang mencintai dirinya seperti yang selama dua puluh tahun ini Sehun berikan untuknya.

"Dan kau Kai, jangan khawatirkan Taeoh, dia memiliki aku sebagai ayahnya." Katanya memastikan agar Kai tidak mencemaskan Taeoh lalu beralih pada Chanyeol "Baekhyun akan segera menikah, lupakan dia. Biarkan Baek bahagia! Kau dengar?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lirih sementara Baekhyun terisak di pelukan Kyungsoo. Tak lama Sehun menggenggam Baekhyun serta Kyungsoo dengan tangannya yang lain, untuk membawa dua sahabatnya pergi dari mimpi buruk malam ini.

"Kai apa yang kau lakukan? Sehun membawa Taeoh pergi, dia anakmu Kai! Cepat kejar—KIM JONGIN!"

Jongin menatap pasrah pada Luhan, air matanya sudah kering untuk menangisi putranya, dia hanya diam sesekali menatap sendu pada Luhan "Sudahlah Lu, aku lelah."

"Yeol? Calon suami Baekhyun tidak mencintainya, aku sudah mencari tahu. Dia seorang _player_ dan Baekhyun akan-…."

"Lu, sudahlah."

" _huh?"_

"… _.."_

"KENAPA KALIAN SEPERTI INI?"

"Luhan sudahlah, ayo pulang."

"PULANG? RUMAH KALIAN BERADA DISANA, DENGAN BAEKHYUN DAN KYUNGSOO. BUKAN DENGANKU!"

" _Lu…."_

"PERI DAN KEMBALI PADA KEKASIH KALIAN! TINGGALKAN AKU DAN JANGAN MEMBUATKU TERLIHAT SANGAT MENYEDIHKAN. KALIAN DENGAR? JAWAB AKU-…."

"XI LUHAN!"

 _BRRRMM….!_

Bunyi mesin mobil yang membelah sunyi rumah sakit seolah menadakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan untuk Kai dan Chanyeol.

Sesuatu harus keduanya terima bahwa malam ini, saat ini juga Sehun telah membawa pergi kebahagiaan Kai dan Chanyeol " _Sehunna."_

 _tidak_

Tak hanya kebahagiaan Kai dan Chanyeol, _miliknya juga._ Karena bersamaan dengan kalimat benci yang dilontarkan Sehun, maka rasanya kebahagiaan Luhan juga dibawa pergi bersama Sehun malam ini.

Malam menyiksa yang begitu panjang dan melelahkan.

 _Terlalu melelahkan_

 _Sangat melelahkan untuk keenam dari mereka._

" _Sehun…."_

" _Soo…"_

" _Baekhyunna…."_

Jerit pilu Luhan, Kai dan Chanyeol seolah mewakili betapa lelahnya mereka karena pilihan yang sudah dibuat. Lelah karena telah memilih meninggalkan bahagia mereka, menyakiti bahagia mereka hingga nanti, kalimat bahagia akan benar-benar hilang dari hidup mereka, _selamanya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _tobecontinued_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Please Welcome to Myungsoo anda Wayo (2moons) wkwkwkw_

 _Mereka numpang liwat doang kok rencananya._

 _._

 _dan pertanyaannya? Dimanakah nyari temen sebego Kai dan Chanyeol :"_

 _._

 _Seeyousoon :*_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Previous…**_

 _Tak hanya kebahagiaan Kai dan Chanyeol, miliknya juga. Karena bersamaan dengan kalimat benci yang dilontarkan Sehun, maka rasanya kebahagiaan Luhan juga dibawa pergi bersama Sehun malam ini._

 _Malam menyiksa yang begitu panjang dan melelahkan._

 _Terlalu melelahkan_

 _Sangat melelahkan untuk keenam dari mereka._

" _Sehun…."_

" _Soo…"_

" _Baekhyunna…."_

 _Jerit pilu Luhan, Kai dan Chanyeol seolah mewakili betapa lelahnya mereka karena pilihan yang sudah dibuat. Lelah karena telah memilih meninggalkan bahagia mereka, menyakiti bahagia mereka hingga nanti, kalimat bahagia akan benar-benar hilang dari hidup mereka, selamanya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Je'Te Veux**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Sehun-Luhan**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak insiden pertemuan Luhan, Kai dan Chanyeol dengan Sehun, Kyungsoo serta Bakehyun. Dan selama satu minggu pula masih terekam jelas diingatan keenam dari mereka bahwa semua kemarahan dan benci yang mereka rasakan hanya memberikan imbas yang begitu buruk untuk Taeoh, _putra Kai dan Kyungsoo._

Karena dari pertengkaran kedua orang tua kandung serta dua orang tua angkatnya membuat trauma sendiri untuk bayi kecil yang belum lama ini merayakan ulang tahun pertamanya. Terbukti dari demam tinggi yang dialami Taeoh setelah pertemuan singkat dengan ayah kandungnya, dia mengalami infeksi kecil di saluran pernafasan yang mengharuskannya melakukan _uap_ rutin setiap hari agar bisa bernafas lebih baik dan tak lagi sesak.

Mendengar putranya mengalami demam hebat membuat Kai begitu cemas pada awalnya, namun beruntung Taeoh memiliki ibu seorang dokter yang begitu tenang dan menguasai keadaan bahkan disaat terdesak sekalipun, membuat Taeoh bisa pulih dengan cepat walau tanpa kehadiran sang ayah mendampinginya.

"Kai?"

"hyung."

Saat satu-satunya kakak dari seorang Oh Sehun memanggil namanya, Kai segera berdiri untuk menyapa, tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang terlihat cemas untuk menanyakan langsung keadaan putranya "Taeoh?"

"Aku sudah bilang, putramu baik-baik saja Kai."

Adalah Oh Yunho yang menjawab kecemasan dari seorang ayah menyedihkan sepertinya, sungguh, Kai tidak tahu lagi harus bertanya pada siapa selain pada Yunho, berharap setidaknya kakak kandung Sehun mau berbaik hati memberi kabar terbaru tentang Kyungsoo dan juga putranya. Walau tak setiap hari, tapi nyatanya Yunho selalu memberitahu tentang keadaan yang terjadi pada Taeoh, seperti satu minggu lalu saat putranya mengalami demam tinggi.

"Lalu demamnya?"

Yunho tersenyum, dia memberi instruksi agar Kai mengikutinya masuk ke dalam ruangan, meminta sahabat adiknya dan Luhan itu untuk duduk dan bertanya apapun selama dia bisa menjawabnya " _well,_ Jaejoong menjenguknya kemarin malam. Dan kau tak perlu khawatir dia sudah bisa bermain dengan baik. Dia bermain bersama Seungjae sampai keduanya tertidur saling memeluk."

Rasanya begitu menyenangkan bisa membayangkan Taeoh memiliki sepupu tak berbeda jauh usia darinya, putra pertama Yunho-Jaejoong adalah satu-satunya alasan Kai bisa bernafas lega dan tak perlu mencemaskan kehidupan sosial putranya, karena disaat dirinya jauh atau disaat Kyungsoo sibuk, Taeoh kecil mereka akan ditemani Seungjae yang sudah menempati tempat hyung pertama dan menjadi teman pertama untuknya.

Tatapan terimakasih pun sangat ditunjukkan Kai oleh untuk ayah Seungjae, tersenyum begitu tulus diiringi rasa terimakasih terdalamnya sebagai seorang ayah " _gomawo_ hyung, Seungjae adalah sosok sempurna untuk putraku."

Yunho membalas tatapan Kai namun enggan menerima ucapan terimakasih dari ayah kandung Taeoh di depannya "Tidak perlu, lagipula putraku tidak memiliki teman bermain selama tiga tahun. Jadi terimakasih pada Taeoh karena telah lahir dan menemani Seungjae hyungnya."

Keduanya kini tertawa bersama, menatap dengan tatapan berbeda namun terlihat sama bahagia sebagai seorang ayah, Yunho kemudian menyadari raut cemas dari sahabat adiknya, perlahan menghentikan tawa bahagianya sebagai orang ayah untuk bertanya pada pria yang selama satu tahun ini hidup bersama Luhan dan terpaksa meninggalkan bahagia miliknya "Ada apa Kai?"

" _huh?"_

"Kau terlihat memikirkan sesuatu."

Kai tersenyum kecil , menatap kakak dari sahabatnya lalu bergumam sangat lirih "Aku hanya membayangkan betapa menyenangkan jika kita semua bisa hidup bersama. Kyungsoo, Luhan, Baekhyun, Jae hyung, aku, kau, Sehun, Chanyeol serta dua putra kita hyung, kita semua pasti akan sangat bahagia jika bersama." katanya terlihat sangat berharap lalu menghela dalam nafasnya " _andai saja."_

"Kau benar, andai saja." Yunho membenarkan harapan Kai dengan cepat, berharap setidaknya hari bahagia itu segera mereka rasakan. Bahagia tanpa kebencian serta kemarahan Luhan agar semua bisa berkumpul tanpa harus mengorbankan perasaan satu sama lain.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan?"

Tersenyum pahit adalah hal yang Kai lakukan untuk menjawab "Masih sama hyung, hatinya masih dipenuhi kebencian dan kemarahan. Hal itulah yang membuatku atau Chanyeol tidak pernah bisa meninggalkannya, kami begitu mengkhawatirkannya."

Buru-buru Yunho mengeluarkan berkas dari dokumen yang berada di mejanya, membukanya cepat lalu memberitahu Kai apa rencananya "Aku sedang mencari tahu, Sehun juga. Jadi tunggulah sebentar lagi Kai."

Kai memperhatikan dokumen yang ditunjukkan Yunho untuk mengangguk dan membalas ucapan kakak kandung dari sahabatnya "Aku dan Chanyeol juga mencari tahu tentang kejadian satu tahun lalu dan sampai kami menemukan bukti yang cukup kuat untuk diberikan pada Luhan, kami akan tetap bersamanya, _apapun yang terjadi."_

Yunho tersenyum lega lalu memuji persahabatan keenam adiknya yang begitu kuat, loyal dan begitu tulus seperti yang dilakukan Kai-Chanyeol untuk Luhan dan Sehun untuk Baekhyun-Kyungsoo "Bagus! Apapun yang terjadi, kau dan Chanyeol, kalian jangan pernah meninggalkan Luhan. Dia akan kehilangan arah tanpa ada yang menemani."

"Aku tahu hyung. Hanya terkadang sulit untukku bertahan saat aku merindukan putraku. Tapi kemudian aku sadar banyak yang mencintai Taeoh dan Kyungsoo, jadi rasanya begitu egois dan tidak adil untuk Luhan jika aku dan Chanyeol meninggalkannya, lagipula kami tak sanggup."

 _Drtt…drrtt…_

Bersamaan dengan jawaban Kai sebagai seorang ayah dan seorang sahabat, ponsel Yunho bergetar. Menunjukkan nama _My Boo_ di layar ponsel menandakan sang istri sedang menghubunginya saat ini "Sebentar." Katanya memberitahu Kai dan tak lama

 _Sret.._

"Sayang?"

"Begitukah? Apa sudah dimulai?"

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana, sampai nanti."

Singkat, Yunho kembali menutup ponselnya. Bergegas merapikan beberapa berkas miliknya hingga membuat Kai tak enak hati karena mengganggu "Hyung, jika kau sibuk aku akan segera pergi. Terimakasih sudah-…."

"Ikutlah denganku Kai."

"Ikut denganmu? Kemana?"

Terakhir Yunho mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja untuk menatap lagi sahabatnya adik "Ke rumah sakit."

"Rumah sakit? Apa yang terjadi hyung? Taeoh? Apa putraku-…."

"Bukan putramu tapi Kyun _g_ soo…."

"Kyungsoo? Ada apa dengan Kyungsoo? Hyung!"

Kai kembali dibuat panik, pucat sepenuhnya sudah terlihat di wajah si pria berkulit tan tatkala kakak dari sahabatnya terus mengatakan hal-hal yang membuat jantungnya berdegup tak menentu.

"Kai tenanglah! Kekasih dan putramu baik-baik saja."

" _b-_ benarkah?"

Yunho tertawa kecil seraya berjalan mendekati teman adiknya, menepuk pundak Kai lalu mengerling kekasih Kyungsoo serta ayah Taeoh di depannya "Kau bilang merindukan Taeoh, aku rasa kalian bisa bertemu siang ini."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun akan dilantik menjadi dokter tetap di Seoul hospital, Baekhyun memimpin spesialis bedah sementara Kyungsoo dipercayakan menjadi ketua tim untuk spesialis anak."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, hubungi Chanyeol mungkin dia akan senang bisa melihat Baekhyun hari ini. Ayo pergi!"

" _Chanyeol?_ Aku rasa ini jadwalnya mengantar Luhan, mungkin dia sudah berada di rumah sakit."

"Bagus. Sehun juga akan berada disana. _Ah,_ ya Kai, apa kau menyadari sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Aku rasa Tuhan menjawab doamu beberapa saat lalu."

"Doa?"

"Ya, kau menginginkan kita semua berkumpul bersama kan?"

"Lalu?"

"Waktunya memang tidak tepat, tapi setidaknya hari ini kita semua berkumpul bersama."

Diam-diam Kai tersenyum, hatinya bersorak bahagia mendengar penuturan pria yang paling dia segani dan hormati selama bertahun-tahun. Wajahnya juga bersemu merah membenarkan bahwa hari ini, sesaat lagi, di rumah sakit dia akan bertemu dengan putranya.

Terlebih lagi semua akan datang ke upacara pelantikan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, membuat Kai berani bertaruh bahwa nanti disana, untuk kali pertama setelah satu tahun, mereka semua bisa berkumpul sebagai keluarga. _Harapnya._ Kai pun bergegas meninggalkan ruangan Yunho dengan senyum di wajahnya, menyampaikan rasa bangganya untuk Kyungsoo sementara hatinya berdegup kencang karena tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan putra kecilnya " _Taeoya,_ tunggu papa."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini surat pengunduran dirimu, dan ini surat tugasmu yang baru. Lusa kau sudah bekerja untuk Hanyang Hospital, Dokter Xi."

Tak ada yang bisa membuat pria cantik yang mengenakan _id card_ dokter Xi Luhan, selain dua dokumen yang kini berada di genggamannya. Dua dokumen yang sangat bertolak belakang, dimana yang satu berisikan ucapan selamat tinggal sementara yang satu bertuliskan selamat bergabung.

 _Ya_ , hari ini adalah hari yang begitu Luhan tunggu selama satu tahun. Hari dimana surat pengunduran dirinya di terima di Seoul Hospital lalu ucapan selamat bergabung dari Hanyang hospital, tempat mendiang ibunya mengabdi sebagai seorang dokter selama bertahun-tahun di dapatkan.

Matanya berkaca-kaca karena bahagia, _sungguh._ Dia bahkan ingin memekik bahagia jika tidak ingat bahwa tepat di depannya, sang komisaris tertinggi Seoul Hospital masih menatap tak rela padanya "Kau terlihat sangat bahagia dokter Xi."

"Tentu Professor Kim, ini impian saya."

"Impianmu? Jadi Seoul hospital bukan impianmu?" katanya terdengar kecewa dibalas cepat oleh Luhan "Bukan seperti itu Professor Kim, hanya saja…."

"Disaat yang lain sibuk mendapatkan promosi sebagai dokter tetap, kau berjuang terlalu keras untuk pergi dari kami. Sangat disayangkan dokter Xi, kau adalah dokter yang berbakat."

Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, membungkuk sebagai ucapan terimakasihnya lalu berpamitan untuk segera pergi "Saya berterimakasih untuk bimbingan anda selama hampir lima tahun pengabdian saya sebagai residen dan dokter percobaan di Seoul Hospital professor Kim. Awalnya saya juga berfikir untuk menghabiskan seluruh pengabdian saya di rumah sakit ini. Tapi….."

Luhan menundukkan sejenak kepalanya untuk berujar penuh rasa sakit di hatinya "Tapi semua berbeda semenjak kematian ibu saya. Saya hanya ingin menjadi lebih dekat dengan mendiang ibu saya di rumah sakit tempatnya mengabdi, _terimakasih untuk segalanya Professor Kim."_

"Apa kau ingin memberikan kalimat perpisahan di acara pelantikan hari ini?"

"Tidak! _Maksud saya,_ Tidak perlu Professor Kim, saya akan melakukannya secara _personal."_

"Kau yakin?"

" _y-_ Ya. Tentu saja."

Suara Luhan terbata, diantara kepalanya yang tertunduk sebulir air mata telah jatuh cepat membasahi air matanya. Luhan terdiam sejenak menikmati kenangan terakhirnya bersama rumah sakit yang sudah memberinya banyak pengalaman, menangis terlalu rindu membayangkan saat pertama ibunya datang berkunjung ke Seoul Hospital lalu berteriak pada seluruh pegawai dan pasien bahwa dia putranya.

 _KELAK KALIAN AKAN BANGGA MEMILIKI DOKTER XI SEBAGAI DOKTER KALIAN! PUTRAKU YANG TERBAIK_

" _rrh~"_

Rasanya jantung Luhan tertusuk benda tajam tepat di indera sakitnya. Karena setiap dia mengingat ibunya, maka perasaan kelam terlalu rindu begitu membuat hancur hatinya. Kepalanya selalu kosong dan begitu kesakitan mengingat senyum manja ibunya, rengekan yang begitu dia rindukan dari sang ibu serta wajah cantiknya. Dia terlalu rindu namun tak bisa melampiaskannya dengan cara yang lebih baik.

" _Ma,"_

Tangannya terkepal di sela ucapan rindu, ingin sekali dia berteriak _MAMA KITA BEKERJA DI SATU RUMAH SAKIT!_ Namun lagi-lagi hatinya tertohok begitu dalam, menyadari tak ada yang bisa dia beritahu mengingat kedua orang tuanya telah tiada, pergi meninggalkannya di dunia yang menyakitkan ini.

"Dokter Xi? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"…"

"Dokter Xi?"

"….."

"DOKTER XI?"

" _huh?"_

Barulah Luhan mengangkat wajah, mencari suara yang berteriak memanggilnya untuk menemukan Professor Kim sedang menatapnya antara cemas dan bingung karena dia tak kunjung merespon "Anda memanggil saya Prof?"

"Ya! Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

" _tentu…._ Tentu saya baik, _ah…._ kalau begitu saya permisi. Anda harus memberi kata sambutan untuk pelantikan hari ini Professor Kim."

"Kau benar."

Buru-buru Luhan membungkuk lalu bergegas pergi dari ruangan komisaris tertinggi di Seoul Hospital "Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terimakasih untuk bimbingan anda Professor Kim, saya permisi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sementara itu…._

 _._

" _MWO?_ MAMA YAKIN BELUM SAMPAI? TAPI AKU SUDAH MEMESAN DUA KARANGAN BUNGA UNTUK BAEKHYUN DAN KYUNGSOO!"

" _jangan berteriak dan cepat datang! Yunho hyung sudah memesan bunga lain sebagai gantinya."_

"TAPI MA!"

" _Oh Sehun cepat datang! Acaranya akan segera dimulai, keluarga kita mewakili orang tua Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang berhalangan hadir."_

"Baiklah, aku sudah berada di _basement_ rumah sakit. Tunggu aku seben-…"

 _Ckit!_

" _Nak? Kau baik-baik saja?"_

Melihat seorang pria tiba-tiba menyebrang di _basement_ rumah sakit, membuat otomatis kaki Sehun menginjak kuat remnya. Nafasnya tersengal hebat, menenangkan diri sejenak untuk menutup panggilan ponsel dengan ibunya

"Aku baik ma. Sampai nanti…. _sial!"_

Kini fokusnya ada pada pria yang belum lama terkena gesekan mobilnya. Membuka perlahan pintu mobil lalu berteriak dengan geram " _y-_ YAK! APA KAU SUDAH BOSAN HIDUP-….. _kau?"_

Jelas saja Sehun terkejut, matanya memicing seolah mengenali sosok yang sedang meringis kesakitan di depannya. Dia kemudian berjalan mendekat untuk menyadari bahwa pria yang baru saja bergesekan dengan mobilnya adalah pria yang sama yang membawanya ke rumah sakit saat dia mabuk satu minggu lalu " _ish!_ Hidup disini benar-benar sial untukku!"

"Hey? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun berjongkok di depan pria yang sering ditanyakan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun beberapa hari yang lalu. Pria yang dikira adalah kekasihnya, _konyol tentu saja._ Tapi keduanya bilang, pria kecil di depannya terlihat kesulitan membawa dirinya ke rumah sakit saat itu.

Samar memang, tapi sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah sakit Sehun cukup mengenali sosok yang menolongnya. Enggan mengucapkan terimakasih karena pria yang sedang meringis memegang pergelangan kakinya ini memang terlihat sangat menyukai hal yang bukan menjadi urusannya,

"Bagaimana bisa aku baik-baik saja?! Kau tidak lihat? Kakiku terkilir— _ssh."_

Saat Sehun memegang pergelangan kakinya, disaat yang sama pria kecil itu mengangkat wajah, memperhatikan siapa yang menyenggolnya untuk memekik bahagia karena bisa bertemu dengan pria tampan yang terlihat seksi di matanya " _whoa_ ahjussi. Kau ahjussi kan?"

" _ahjussi?_ Aku?"

"Iya! Ahjussi yang menangis di _club_ malam."

"Dari semua yang kau ingat tentang diriku kenapa harus menangis yang kau sebut?"

"Ya karena kau memang menangis."

"Sudahlah, mana yang sakit?"

"Namaku Wayo, kau bisa memanggilku Yo."

"Aku tidak bertanya namamu. Aku bertanya mana yang sakit?"

"Aku _single."_

"Lalu?"

Pria yang Sehun tebak berusia sama dengan adik bungsunya itu terlihat begitu percaya diri, dan entah mengapa daripada ingin menolong Sehun lebih tertarik untuk meninggalkan bocah mulut besar di depannya saat ini juga "Ya, hanya memberitahu. Siapa tahu kau tertarik padaku."

Sehun tertawa sarkas lalu melepas tangannya dari pergelangan kaki pria yang dia ketahui bernama Wayo untuk mengatakan "Sayangnya aku sudah menikah."

"MWO? Bohong! Kau mengejar jalang di _club malam_ itu kan?"

"Siapa yang kau katakan jalang?"

"Pria cantik yang mencium pemilik _club._ Bukankah dia seorang ja-…"

"CUKUP!"

Wayo tersentak, Sehun terlihat begitu murka. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah membiarkan siapapun menghina Luhan di depan kedua matanya, _siapapun, t_ ermasuk ayahnya atau bahkan dirinya sendiri. Jadi ketika ada yang mengatakan Luhan seorang jalang, entah itu siapa, rasanya Sehun bisa membunuhnya dengan satu kali cekikan jika tidak mengingat bocah sialan di depannya itu hanya orang asing yang tidak mengetahui apapun tentang Luhannya.

"Kenapa kau berteriak? Apa aku salah bicara?"

" _jangan pernah…._ Jangan pernah mengatakan hal buruk lagi tentang priaku. Kau dengar? Kau tidak mengetahui apapun tentangnya, jadi hanya diam dan TUTUP MULUTMU!"

" _tsk!_ Kau terlihat sangat lemah hanya untuk pria yang membuangmu!"

"DIAM!"

Wajar jika Sehun terbawa emosi. Pertengkarannya dengan Luhan satu minggu lalu sudah membuatnya begitu merindukan pria mungilnya. Dia sudah tidak melihat wajah Luhan selama satu minggu, lalu tiba-tiba dia harus bertemu orang asing yang mengatakan hal gila tentang Luhan, dia benar-benar marah sampai rasanya ingin membunuh siapapun yang terus mengatakan hal buruk tentang kekasihnya, hidupnya, _Luhannya._

"Jika kau baik-baik saja, aku akan pergi." Katanya memberitahu untuk mendengar suara ringisan dari pria yang baru saja dikenalnya " _sshh…_ kakiku! Kakiku sakit. Harusnya aku bertemu dengan pamanku, bukan terduduk menyedihkan karena ditabrak oleh orang asing. _Sssh…"_

Sehun berhenti melangkah, diliriknya lagi pria yang sengaja sedang merengek untuk menarik perhatiannya. Dia pun kemudian menarik dalam nafasnya, mendekati bocah yang menurutnya sangat manja lalu kembali berjongkok di depannya "Kau datang menemui pamanmu disini?"

"Ya, dia seorang dokter di rumah sakit ini."

"Lantai berapa?"

"Apa?"

"Pamanmu berada di lantai berapa?"

"Lantai 53."

Kali ini Sehun membalikan tubuhnya, menawarkan punggung agar pertemuannya dengan si orang asing cepat berakhir. Mau bagaimanapun dia pernah ditolong oleh orang asing di depannya, dan untuk membuat semuanya impas, Sehun akan melakukan hal yang sama agar pria berperawakan kecil di depannya tidak terus merengek "Naiklah, aku akan mengantarmu ke lantai 53."

" _b-_ Bernarkah?"

"Ya."

Tak perlu waktu lama, Pria berdarah Bangkok itu naik ke punggung Sehun, begitu senang karena mendapat tawaran dari pria yang menarik perhatiannya sejak pertama bertemu. Awalnya dia mengira Sehun juga menyukainya , tapi kemudian raut wajahnya berubah masam karena mendengar penuturan tak menyenangkan yang langsung dikatakan Sehun untuknya "Setelah ini kita impas. Jadi jangan datang menemuiku lagi, oke?"

" _ish!_ Kau benar-benar memiliki harga diri yang tinggi ya?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin seseorang salah paham."

"Siapa?"

 _Ting!_

Bersamaan dengan pertanyaan Wayo, pintu _lift_ terbuka, menampilkan sosok seseorang yang dirindukan Sehun selama satu minggu ini – _tidak-_ Sehun sudah merindukan sosok cantik di depannya selama satu tahun.

Bibirnya bahkan refleks menjawab pertanyaan Wayo untuk mengatakan " _Dia."_

"Dia? Siapa?"

" _Luhan."_

Jadi sebenarnya Sehun mengutuk posisi ini. Posisi dimana dia menggendong seseorang di punggungnya sementara wajah Luhan yang tadinya tersenyum entah karena apa berubah menjadi tegang dan seperti biasa, _penuh kebencian._

Dua mata mereka yang bertemu pandang diputusnya secara sepihak, Luhan lebih memilih menatap kosong kedepan sementara Sehun terpaksa harus masuk ke dalam _lift_ dengan membawa pria lain di punggungnya " _ahjussi._ Kenapa kau hanya diam?"

Tak lama pintu lift tertutup, Sehun menekan tombol lantai lima puluh tiga sementara milik Luhan berada di lantai enam puluh. Itu artinya Luhan akan pergi ke lantai serbaguna, tempat pelantikan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo di laksanakan.

Ingin rasanya Sehun menurunkan pria cerewet di punggungnya, berbeda dengan reaksi Luhan, Jujur saja dia terkejut melihat pria lain berada di gendongan Sehun. _Sungguh_ , ini kali pertama hatinya dibuat gusar karena melihat interaksi yang begitu intim antara Sehun dengan orang lain.

Oleh karena itu dia memilih diam, berdoa kuat-kuat agar seseorang menekan tombol _lift_ dan menghentikan keadaan canggung yang sedang dialaminya saat ini " _ayolah, siapapun."_

Namun sial lagi, sampai di lantai empat puluh tak ada satu orang pun yang menekan tombol _lift._ Membiarkan Luhan membusuk dengan keadaan canggung bersama Sehun dan mungkin kekasih barunya untuk merasakan hatinya terbakar karena rasa tak suka melihat interaksi berlebihan Sehun dengan pria lain.

" _ahjussi,_ boleh aku bertanya?"

"Aku bukan ahjussi."

Terlebih pria yang usianya jauh lebih muda dari mereka berdua terlihat sangat aktif dan terus berbicara, walau Sehun hanya menanggapi seperlunya tapi menurut Luhan mereka terlalu akrab untuk dua orang yang baru mengenal satu sama lain, _ya,_ karena bocah itu memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan _ahjussi,_ jadi tidak salah jika dia menebak bahwa Sehun baru mengenal pria yang sedang berada di punggungnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, apa aku boleh memanggilmu Sehun?"

"Kau tahu namaku?"

"Tentu saja! Dua dokter berparas cantik yang memberitahuku namamu, mereka mengira aku kekasihmu, _kkk~."_

Sudah jelas dua dokter berparas cantik yang dimaksud pria cerewet itu adalah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, dan rasanya ini serangan baru untuk Luhan mengingat untuk kali pertama hatinya dibuat panas hanya karena orang asing yang bahkan dia tidak tahu siapa namanya.

" _Lu."_

Sehun sendiri tersenyum melihat bagaimana reaksi Luhan, tangannya terkepal begitu erat, _awalnya dia bertanya-tanya,_ tapi kemudian Sehun beralih melihat wajah Luhan untuk memastikan keadaan Luhan. Prianya memang terlihat tenang, tapi Sehun sudah mencintai Luhan untuk dua puluh tahun, jadi bohong jika dia tidak mengetahui bahwa Luhannya sedang cemburu saat ini.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu, aku sudah menikah."

Luhan tertegun, diam-diam mendengarkan penuturan Sehun tentang status pernikahannya, bertanya-tanya apa maksud Sehun sampai si pria asing mewakili pertanyaannya.

"Benarkah? Dengan siapa?"

 _Ting!_

Sekilas Sehun melangkah maju, diliriknya Luhan yang berada di sampingnya, lalu tanpa ragu memberitahu Wayo siapa istrinya "Pria yang berada satu _lift_ bersama kita saat ini. _Dia istriku._ "

" _huh?"_

Bersamaan dengan jawaban Sehun, pintu _lift_ lantai lima puluh tiga terbuka. Refleks Wayo melihat ke arah Luhan, melihatnya dengan seksama untuk menyadari bahwa pria yang sedari tadi bersamanya di dalam _lift_ adalah pria yang sama yang satu minggu lalu dia sebut _jalang_ tanpa alasan.

" _bukankah dia…."_

Wayo tidak mengenalinya tentu saja, karena selain penampilan yang sangat berbeda. Pria yang Sehun katakan sebagai istrinya terlihat sangat sempurna dimatanya.

Dari jas putih yang terlihat menganggumkan saat dia kenakan, raut wajahnya yang begitu tenang namun tak menghilangkan aura cantiknya yang begitu luar biasa, lalu tak sengaja Wayo menatap mata Luhan untuk kemudian mengatakan " _Whoa."_ Tanda dia begitu takjub dari kesempurnaan yang dimiliki seseorang untuk menyesali ucapannya tentang pria yang memakai _name tag "_ Dokter Xi?"

"Dia dokter?"

Sementara Sehun membawanya keluar dari dalam _lift,_ Wayo bertanya, Luhan bahkan bisa mendengar jawaban Sehun yang mengatakan "Dia dokter yang sangat hebat." Membuatnya terpaku sejenak dan membiarkan pintu _lift_ terus terbuka tanpa menekan tombol apapun saat ini.

" _berhenti berdebar sialan, hubungan kalian sudah berakhir."_

Luhan tersadar, merutuk marah pada hatinya yang terus berdebar gila untuk menekan tombol _tutup_ pada _lift._ Pintunya pun otomatis tertutup namun tangan seseorang kembali menahan pintu _lift_ dan bergegas masuk ke dalamnya.

" _Sehun."_

Luhan bertanya-tanya lagi, tapi kemudian dia tidak peduli dan lebih memilih diam. Sehun juga diam, lalu kemudian Luhan mengutuk semua keadaan canggung ini sampai akhirnya _lift_ mengantar mereka ke lantai enam puluh.

 _Ting…!_

Luhan lebih dulu melangkah keluar, tapi langkahnya terhenti tatkala tangan Sehun menggenggam lengannya. Ingin dia langsung memaki, tapi kemudian Sehun lebih dulu melangkah keluar lalu berbisik tepat di telinganya "Aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan pria tadi."

Setelahnya tubuh Luhan kembali terpaku, dia juga bisa melihat Sehun berteriak " _Seungjaeyaa…"_ pada putra pertama Yunho dan Jaejoong yang juga berteriak memanggil " _Samchoon."_ pada Sehun.

Dan entah karena alasan apa, Luhan tersenyum, matanya berkaca-kaca sementara hatinya meronta ingin dibuat bahagia. Mungkin hatinya lelah merasakan benci, tapi Luhan terus memenuhinya dengan kebencian terlebih saat sosok yang begitu dia benci terlihat sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

Membuat Luhan begitu muak hingga menyadari bahwa jaksa Oh terlalu berani datang ke pelantikan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengingat kemungkinan mereka bertemu sangatlah besar.

" _tsk!_ Kau sengaja datang kesini ya?"

Luhan bergumam marah, dia kemudian melangkah keluar dari _lift_ untuk mendapat tatapan penuh harap dari seluruh keluarga Oh " _hyung."_

Itu suara Jaehyun yang memanggilnya, Luhan melirik sekilas, lalu kemudian sosok yang sudah bertambah tinggi itu terlihat tak jauh darinya. Dia terdiam beberapa saat untuk mengagumi betapa sempurna Jaehyun sama seperti dua kakaknya, tampan dan begitu menawan.

Namun saat wajah yang begitu dia benci lagi-lagi terlihat, tatapannya berubah menakutkan. Dia tak menolak tatapan lembut yang diberikan Jaksa Oh. Sebaliknya, dia membalas tatapan itu namun penuh kebencian, tak lama dia memutus kontak mata mereka diiringi seringai yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Luhan kemudian melangkah pergi, segera duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan untuknya sementara seluruh wajah keluarga Oh menatap sendu padanya.

" _Luhan."_

Insung terutama, sepenuhnya tatapan menyesal dia berikan pada Luhan. Berharap suatu saat nanti Luhan sudi memaafkannya walau rasanya tidak mungkin mengingat hingga saat ini dia belum bisa membuktikan apapun pada Luhan.

Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya mengawasi Luhan dari jauh, memastikan bahwa putra Chen dan Baby akan hidup dengan layak walau kebencian akan sepenuhnya diberikan untuk keluarga kecilnya.

Langkahnya sudah berjalan mendekati Luhan tapi kemudian Sehun berdiri tepat di depannya, _menghalangi_. Keduanya bertatapan cukup lama sampai putra nomor duanya berujar seolah memperingatkan "Pa, jangan ganggu Luhan. Apapun yang ingin kau katakan padanya, jangan lakukan hari ini, dia belum siap bertemu denganmu."

Sehun berujar lirih, dengan Seungjae berada di gendongannya dia mengambil tempat duduk bertulis _Do's family,_ sementara ibunya mengambil tempat _Byun's_ family untuk mewakili keluarga Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun di acara pelantikan.

Mata Insung terkunci pada Luhan, memandangya tak berkedip untuk beberapa saat lalu bergumam menyesal bahwa dia tidak bisa menghindari Luhan lebih lama lagi "Maafkan papa nak, tapi papa harus bicara dengan Luhan, _sebelum semuanya terlambat."_

Kemudian pria paruh baya itu mengambil tempat tak jauh dari Luhan, terus memperhatikan putra tunggal Chen seraya menggumamkan janji yang dia buat bersama Chen satu tahun lalu, tepat di hari yang sama saat mereka membuat rencana untuk menangkap Donghon menggunakan perangkap.

Walau gagal, janji tetaplah janji. Insung pun tertunduk pilu lalu bergumam dengan mata yang tak lepas menatap sosok Luhan di depannya. " _Seperti janjiku, aku akan menjaga Luhanmu, selalu."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Bagaimana? Apa kau mendapatkan _USB_ sialan itu?"

Seunghyun datang untuk memberikan laporan, dan dilihat dari wajahnya yang begitu geram maka bisa dipastikan bahwa dia kembali dengan tangan kosong. Tak ragu dia membungkuk pada si "mesin pembunuh" untuk mengatakan bahwa dia masih belum menemukan apapun tentang keberadaan _usb_ yang dikatakan oleh Jaksa Oh "Belum, Luhan belum terbuka pada kami."

"SIALAN! APA AKU HARUS TURUN TANGAN?"

"Tidak perlu bos, kami hanya perlu sedikit menggertak Luhan agar dia mengatakan apa yang diketahuinya tentang _usb_ yang diberikan kejaksaan padanya."

"BAJINGAN KECIL ITU PASTI MEMILIKINYA!"

"Aku tahu, Doojoon juga mengetahuinya. Tapi rasanya Doojoon bermain terlalu lembut, berbeda denganku. Aku akan membuat hati si bajingan kecil dipenuhi dendam hingga membunuh Jaksa Oh adalah hal yang begitu dia inginkan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Seringai keji Seunghyun terlihat, pria yang kerap dipanggil TOP itu juga menunjukkan tatapan dingin _khas_ miliknya saat sedang mencabut nyawa seseorang, begitu dingin diiringi suara yang bisa membunuh siapapun hanya dalam satu ucapan "Dia terlalu jinak untuk seseorang yang dipenuhi dendam. Jadi aku akan melakukan cara agar sisi jinaknya hilang digantikan sisi binatang yang begitu mengerikan, _itu maksudku_."

Tertarik, pria tua bermata _pirates_ itu tersenyum keji, dia kemudian menatap bangga pada tangan kanannya untuk bertanya "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Seunghyun membuat gerakan memakai sarung tangan hitam kebanggannya, melirik sekilas pria tua yang sudah menjadikannya keji hingga seperti ini lalu berujar penuh keyakinan "Aku mengenalnya selama berpuluh-puluh tahun, aku tahu dimana sisi lembut putra dari detektif Xi, yang perlu kulakukan hanya membakar kenangan palingan indah yang dia miliki agar kobarannya menjadi api kemarahan yang tak bisa dipadamkan."

" _ayolah_ TOP, kau terlalu bertele-tele! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku?" Seunghyun mengeluarkan pemantik dari jubah hitamnya. Sesekali menyalakan api lalu meniupnya, menyalakan lagi, lalu meniupnya. Sampai akhirnya dia tertawa lalu dengan keji mengatakan "Aku akan membakar toko roti detektif Xi."

"Toko roti?"

"Ya, Luhan memiliki kenangan terlalu banyak dengan toko roti ayahnya. Selama satu tahun ini dia bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian hanya untuk duduk di tempat favorit ayahnya sambil menyesap secangkir teh. Selalu seperti itu, setiap bulan selama satu tahun. Jadi kau tahu pada siapa dia akhirnya akan bergantung, _pada kita."_

" _briliant!"_ Donghoon memuji lalu menemukan cacat dalam rencana Seunghyun "Tapi bukankah dia akan mencari tahu melalui hukum?"

"Tidak, dia akan sangat membenci hukum karena hukumlah yang membakar habis toko roti ayahnya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Yang berparas tampan nan keji kini tersenyuk licik, matanya menatap tanpa ragu mata Donghoon dan tak lama suara kejinya kembali terdengar "Mengatasnamakan kantor kejaksaan, dibawah perintah palsu langsung dari Jaksa Oh, Luhan kecil kita akan merasakan dendam yang begitu hebat sampai terasa hingga ke tulang rusuknya, lalu hatinya dipenuhi benci hingga yang dia inginkan hanya membunuh Jaksa Oh, dan pada akhirnya meminta bantuan padaku, pada Doojoon. _Bagaimana?"_

Donghoon terlihat puas, dia bahkan tersenyum layaknya idiot untuk menepuk tangan, memberi penghargaan tertinggi pada Seunghyun yang sudah berjuta-juta kali lebih keji dalam waktu kurang dari satu tahun " _well,_ Choi Seunghyun. Kau tak hanya pandai membunuh, tapi seluruh rencanamu tak memiliki cacat sedikitpun. Kita akan menggunakan orang dalam kejaksaan untuk membuat surat perintah palsu, _ah-…_ aku tak sabar melihat bagaimana Luhan akhirnya menyerah untuk mencari tahu seorang diri dan hanya bergantung padamu, pada Doojoon, pada kita."

" _Kau benar._ Kita bahkan bisa menambah jumlah anggota dengan kemampuannya menghentikan pendarahan dengan cepat. Dia akan sangat berguna."

"Atau jika dia menolak, kau hanya perlu membuatnya menyusul kedua orang tuanya. Bagaimana?"

"Perkara mudah untukku."

"Aku benar-benar tidak sabar mendapatkan _usb_ sialan itu! Kau tahu kenapa aku sangat menginginkannya."

"Database serta catatan kriminalmu berada di genggaman Detektif Xi selama berpuluh-puluh tahun, lalu kemudian pria tua itu meletakannya di sebuah _usb_ yang kini berada di tangan putra kandungnya. Jadi rasanya wajar kau sangat menginginkan benda sialan itu." katanya menganalisa lalu melanjutkan analisa singkat mengenai ketertaarikan Donghoon pada benda yang dimiliki Luhan.

"Dan ketika seluruh catatan itu berhasil kita hapus, itu artinya, kau akan menjadi mafia terkuat di tiga negara mengingat jumlah kekayaanmu akan menjadi tak terbatas ditambah jumlah pembunuh yang bekerja untukmu akan semakin bertambah."

"Tepat! Karena selama mereka memiliki catatan kriminal tentang diriku, selama itu pula aku hanya akan bisa berada di Seoul dan menjadi buronan dari kejaksaan hukum di tiga negara. Beruntung aku memiliki beberapa pejabat tinggi sebagai anjing pelindungku, tanpa mereka, Jaksa Oh akan dengan mudah menangkapku bahkan tanpa bukti sekalipun. Jadi tugasmu, apapun yang terjadi, dapatkan _usb_ sialan itu dan hancurkan segala data di dalamnya."

Seunghyun mengangguk tanpa ragu, kembali membungkuk sebagai tanda perpisahan lalu berujar penuh keyakinan "Kurang dari satu minggu kau akan mendapatkan kabar baik."

Donghoon mengepul asap cerutunya untuk tersenyum tak sabar menanti hari kemenangannya "Cepat bawa bajingan kecil itu padaku. _Aku tak sabar."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Seoul hospital,**_

 _._

 _._

"Kepada Dokter Do, kami persilahkan untuk memberikan satu-dua kata atas pencapaian dan dedikasi tinggi yang telah diberikan untuk Seoul Hospital hingga hari ini."

Suara tepuk riuh terdengar bersamaan dengan berdirinya sang dokter. Semua bertepuk riang, tak terkecuali Luhan yang diam-diam menoleh ke samping kanan, menatap gemas pada Taeoh yang menangis saat Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya namun seketika diam saat Sehun mengambil alih dan membawa si kecil ke dalam gendongannya. _Taeoya_ , Luhan bergumam kecil dan tak lama suara Kyungsoo terdengar memberi kata sambutan.

"Terimakasih untuk seluruh rekan sejawat di Seoul Hospital. Kepada Professor Kim, Professor Cho, dan tak lupa kepada Professor Yoon selaku pembimbing utama di tim bedah yang selalu memberikan pengalaman terbaik di ruang operasi."

Kali ini giliran Sehun yang menoleh ke samping kiri, memperhatikan Luhan sedang menatap si pria bernama Yoon Doojoon untuk bertepuk dengan senyum yang sudah lama sekali tak dia lihat.

Refleks, Sehun ikut tersenyum. Tapi saat Doojoon mulai membalas tatapan Luhan, saat itu pula dia merasa terganggu karena interaksi keduanya. Entah mengapa dia selalu merasa Doojoon adalah alasan terbesar Luhan membencinya, dan karena hal itu pula secara diam-diam, daripada mencari tahu tentang kematian dua orang tua Luhan, Sehun lebih memilih mencari tahu latar belakang Doojoon, memastikan bahwa pria yang memiliki usia sama dengan hyungnya bukanlah seseorang yang harus dia cemaskan saat berada di sekitar Luhan.

"Setelahnya aku akan mengabdi sepenuh hati di tempat yang telah membesarkan diriku. Terimakasih atas kepercayaan yang diberikan padaku, selamat siang."

 _Drrrt...ddrrtt_

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kata sambutan yang diberikan Kyungsoo, ponsel Luhan bergetar. Buru-buru dia mengambil ponselnya di saku untuk membaca pesan yang begitu dia tunggu.

 _Mereka sudah berada di toilet khusus staff, sedang bercinta mungkin. Giliranmu_

Begitulah pesan yang dia baca dari Myungsoo, membuat si dokter berparas cantik itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan untuk sekedar membalas _oke_.

Luhan lalu beralih mencari nomor kontak residen yang menjadi timnya, mengiriminya pesan kilat yang berisi perintah " _sekarang!"_ Lalu tak lama terlihat satu orang pemuda yang memakai jas putih kini menghampiri Baekhyun, terlihat berbisik di telinga sahabatnya.

 _"Bagus!"_

Luhan memekik senang tatkala Baekhyun berdiri dari kursinya, dan saat sang residen memberi tanda dengan ibu jari maka bergegas Luhan ikut berdiri dari kursi untuk menghampiri tempat dimana Kai dan Chanyeol berada.

"Kalian datang?"

Menatap terkejut pada kedatangan dua prianya adalah bagian dari sandiwara yang sedang Luhan lakoni. Dia memang sengaja meminta Chanyeol datang ke rumah sakit hari ini berbeda dengan Kai yang sedari awal dia ketahui pergi menemui Yunho dan pasti akan berakhir di rumah sakit tepat seperti dugaannya.

Luhan hanya ingin rencananya berjalan natural, dan terimakasih pada Yunho karena membuatnya benar-benar terlihat natural tanpa ada campur tangan darinya. Tebakan Luhan, kakak kandung Sehun itu membawa Kai ke rumah sakit menggunakan nama putranya. Dan benar saja, sedari tadi hal yang dilakukan Kai hanya menatap putra kecilnya sementara Chanyeol tak berkedip menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak memberitahu apapun tentang pelantikan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol bertanya menyelidik sementara kekehan kecil ditunjukkan Luhan untuknya "Tanpa kuberitahu kau juga ada disini." Katanya membalas diiringi tawa oleh si pria berlesung pipi " _Araseo..araseo_. Lalu kapan kau menyusul mereka?"

"Apa?"

"Diangkat menjadi dokter tetap tentu saja."

 _"ah..._ "

Luhan menggaruk asal tengkuknya. Dia lupa belum memberitahu Kai dan Chanyeol perihal kepindahannya dari rumah sakit, terus menunda hingga akhirnya benar-benar lupa jika lusa sudah tidak bekerja di Seoul Hospital.

"Kita bicarakan nanti di rumah."

"Tentang apa?"

Kai bertanya namun matanya tak beralih memandang Kyungsoo dan Taeoh, membuat Luhan terkekeh dan tak lama memukul asal lengan pria satu anak di depannya _"arrrh!_ Kenapa dipukul?"

"Jangan bertanya padaku jika seluruh matamu melihat Kyungsoo dan Taeoh, aku cemburu!"

Kai tertawa kecil lalu membawa Luhan ke pelukannya, memeluknya antara gemas dan begitu rindu karena sudah lama tidak melihat Luhan bersikap manja seperti saat ini "Aigoo, lihat siapa yang merajuk?" katanya menciumi pucuk kepala Luhan lalu menyerahkan si mungil pada Chanyeol "Baiklah baiklah, aku bertanya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan di rumah?"

Berpura-pura kesal dengan bibir mengerucut serta tangan terlipat membuat tingkat menggemaskan Luhan melesat tinggi dari sebelumnya, Kai dan Chanyeol benar-benar dibuat tertawa karena terlalu merindukan Luhan yang bersikap manja, bukan Luhan yang sibuk memenuhi hatinya dengan kemarahan.

Keduanya juga memberi pelukan bertubi untuk si mungil, tentu saja mereka lakukan sepenuh hati untuk mendapat jawaban tegas dari Luhan "Nanti saja bicaranya. _Yeol!_ Ikut aku sebentar."

"Kemana?"

"Ke toilet, sebentar saja."

Tangan Luhan sudah menggenggam erat jemari Chanyeol, dia kemudian menarik paksa tangan besar Chanyeol untuk membawanya ke tempat Baekhyun berada "Kai, sampai nanti di rumah."

"Aku mungkin pulang terlambat Lu, _Kau tahu kan_."

Luhan mengangkat ibu jarinya, tanda mengerti. Lagipula seluruh pandangan Kai hanya tertuju pada Taeoh, jadi saat prianya mengatakan pulang terlambat, itu artinya dia sedang berjuang agar bisa lebih dekat dengan putranya. "Aku tahu Kai, doaku selalu untukmu."

" _gomawo, Lu."_

Dan interaksi tiga sahabat itu tak luput dari penglihatan Sehun maupun Kyungsoo. Keduanya betah melihat apa yang dilakukan Luhan bersama dua sahabatnya, walau mereka tidak mendengar apa yang dibicarakan tapi itu cukup membuat keduanya merasakan rindu bisa berkumpul bersama

 _Ya, andai saja Luhan tidak mengerikan seperti saat ini._

Itu yang ada di pikiran Kyungsoo sementara Sehun bertanya-tanya kemana Luhan membawa Chanyeol pergi, pikiran gilanya mengatakan untuk membuntuti kekasih dan sahabatnya. Tapi kemudian tangan Kyungsoo menggenggamnya erat seolah meminta untuk tidak mempedulikan apapun yang Luhan lakukan mengingat kali terakhir mereka berinteraksi hubungan mereka semakin memanas.

"Tidak boleh ya?"

"Tahan dirimu. Jangan pergi kemanapun. Oke?"

Mencoba mengerti keadaan, Sehun terpaksa mengangguk, dia membiarkan Luhan hilang dari pengawasaannya sementara tangan Kyungsoo terus menggenggam kuat jemarinya "Baiklah, aku tidak akan pergi." Lirihnya dan setelah itu Kyungsoo melepas genggamannya di tangan Sehun "Bagus."

.

.

"Lu, sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin ke toilet? Lagipula kau bisa sendiri, kenapa harus membawa-…."

 _PLAK!_

" _BRENGSEK! TEGA SEKALI KAU KIM JISOO!"_

 _Tap!_

Baik Luhan maupun Chanyeol berhenti melangkah, keduanya sama-sama terkejut melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di depan mereka. _Untuk Luhan,_ dia pura-pura terkejut tentu saja.

Dia juga sengaja melepas genggaman tangan Chanyeol, mempersilahkan prianya jika ingin "hilang kendali" dan menyelamatkan belahan jiwanya yang sedang diambang kehancuran bersama calon suaminya.

"AKU BISA MENJELASKANNYA. AKU TIDAK MENGENAL WANITA JALANG INI!"

"TIDAK MENGENAL DAN KAU BERCINTA DENGANNYA? KAU BENAR-BENAR MENJIJIKAN!"

Luhan bisa melihat wanita bernama Soomi itu sedang mengerling ke arahnya, diam-diam dia juga memberikan ibu jari tanda bahwa dia melakukan pekerjaannya dengan sempurna sementara Baekhyun dan calon suaminya terlihat saling memaki hingga caci maki dan kalimat hina tak bisa dihindarkan.

" _yeol?"_

Namun yang membuat Luhan kecewa adalah saat tangan Chanyeol kembali menggenggam jemarinya, pria berlesung pipi itu memberikan tatapan tak wajar seraya berkata "Sudahlah Lu, lebih baik kita pergi, ini bukan urusan kita."

"Tapi yeol… _Baekhyun-_ …."

"Dia akan baik-…."

"TIDAK AKAN ADA PERNIKAHAN! KAU DENGAR?"

" _brengsek!_ BERANI SEKALI KAU MELAWANKU!"

Tangan Jisoo sudah terangkat, siap memukul Baekhyun, Luhan cemas pada awalnya tapi saat Chanyeol melepas genggaman di jemarinya maka disaat yang sama seringai kecil jelas terlihat di wajahnya " _that's my boy."_ Ujarnya bangga lalu tak lama terdengar bunyi

 _BUGH!_

Dan seketika, putra komisaris tertinggi di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja tersungkur memalukan di lantai.

" _Chanyeol?"_

Luhan bisa melihat Baekhyun tercengang, namun yang membuat dirinya bahagia adalah saat tubuh mungil Baekhyun dibawa bersembunyi di balik tubuh raksasa _yeolienya_ dengan dua jemari mereka yang saling bertautan.

" _Kalian berdua, bahagialah!"_

Luhan sedang berdoa kuat-kuat untuk melihat Jisoo yang murka dan hendak membalas pukulan Chanyeol "SIAPA KAU?"

 _BUGH!_

Tak memberi kesempatan, Chanyeol kembali memukul wajah Jisoo, membuatnya lagi-lagi tersungkur untuk mengatakan "Jika ingin memiliki priaku, kau harus belajar caranya mengalahkanku."

" _AARGH!"_

Chanyeol sengaja menginjak jemari Jisoo lalu membawa Baekhyun pergi dan meninggalkan Luhan berdua dengan Jisoo dan Soomi. " _tsk!_ Kenapa kau tidak bisa menahan diri? Harusnya kau bercinta di malam hari, bukan di siang hari seperti ini, Jisoo- _ssi_ "

Jisoo masih meringis kesakitan, dia kemudian menatap Luhan yang sengaja berjalan mendekatinya untuk memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada jalang yang baru ditidurinya beberapa saat lalu "Kerjamu bagus _Soomi-ya._ Katakan pada Myungsoo aku akan membayar lebih untukmu."

Di depan mata Jisoo, wanita sialan bernama Soomi itu mengambil paksa uang dari Luhan " _thanks_ Luhan!" dan setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, wanita itu pergi meninggalkan Luhan berdua dengan Jisoo.

" _berani sekali kau Dokter Xi, aku bersumpah akan membalasmu!"_

"Apa?"

Luhan berjongkok tepat di depan Jisoo untuk mengerlingnya penuh kemenangan "Lain kali kau harus mengalahkan priaku baru datang mengancamku." Katanya memperingatkan Jisoo untuk melenggang pergi merayakan keberhasilan rencananya "Bye, Jisoo."

" _XI LUHAN!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Alih-alih berlari karena dikecewakan tepat di hari pelantikannya, Baekhyun lebih memilih naik ke atas panggung, memberikan satu-dua kata saat namanya dipanggil dengan Chanyeol yang terus mengikuti, memastikan bahwa Baekhyun baik-baik saja.

"Selamat siang."

Suaranya parau, Sehun menyadari jika sesuatu telah terjadi, buru-buru dia menoleh ke belakang untuk menemukan Chanyeol sedang menatap cemas pada sahabatnya "Ada apa?" begitulah pertanyaan mengganggu yang mengusik benaknya. Tapi rasanya dia tidak akan menemukan jawaban kecuali dia bertanya pada Luhan.

Ya, tak lama sosok cantik yang begitu dia cintai datang dari arah yang sama dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, tapi berbeda dari raut tegang kedua sahabatnya, Luhan lebih terlihat tenang, ida bahkan tersenyum membuat Sehun terpana karena senyum yang ditunjukkan Luhan saat ini.

Karena selain dia merindukan senyum kekasihnya, jujur saja ini kali pertama Sehun melihat Luhan tersenyum begitu senang, membuat seluruh hatinya menjadi hangat lalu menyadari bahwa dari semua hal buruk yang terjadi di antara mereka, senyum manis kekasihnya adalah yang paling dia rindukan. Terlalu rindu sampai rasanya Sehun enggan berkedip melihat senyum Luhan walau hanya dari kejauhan.

Di keramaian, tiba-tiba Sehun tersenyum sendu, menundukkan kepalanya dengan tangan terkepal, _bertanya-tanya "_ Dari semua hal yang tak pernah berubah adalah kenangan. Lagipula aku terlalu merindukanmu, _jadi kapan?"_

Sehun menenangkan diri sejenak, mengambil banyak nafasnya untuk kembali menoleh ke sisi kiri, memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang tersenyum sangat cantik untuk bergumam sangat lirih "Kapan kau akan memaafkan aku? Kembali padaku? _Kapan?"_

"Lalu bagaimana dengan rencana pernikahan anda dokter Byun?"

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya, setidaknya dari semua kesulitan yang mereka lalui selama satu tahun ini, Baekhyun akan menemukan bahagianya. Dia kemudian melupakan sejenak kesedihannya untuk menyambut kabar baik yang akan diberitahukan sahabatnya hari ini.

"Maaf harus mengatakan ini, tapi tidak akan ada pernikahan yang terjadi. _terimakasih_."

" _Bee? / Baekhyunna?"_

Baik Kyungsoo maupun Sehun terlihat sangat terkejut, bertanya-tanya mengapa Baekhyun membatalkan rencana pernikahan yang sudah matang dibicarakan untuk turun dari podium. Sahabatnya juga berlari meninggalkan gedung diikuti Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu mencemaskan keadaan Baekhyun "Sehunna, ada apa?"

Kyungsoo bertanya, Sehun hanya diam sebagai jawaban. Tatapannya kini kembali pada Luhan, dan untuk satu hal, kini Sehun mengerti, alasan mengapa Luhan tersenyum adalah karena dia telah melakukan sesuatu pada Baekhyun, sesuatu yang menurutnya sudah sangat melewati batas dan tak pantas yang bisa dilakukan Luhan pada Baekhyun, _sahabatnya,_

"Kau sudah terlalu jauh, _Luhan."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Siang berganti malam dan kita masih sama seperti ini, saling melukai_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Mungkin mereka akan mempromosikanmu tahun depan, bersemangatlah dokter Xi."

Sepanjang acara hanya ucapan semangat yang diterima Luhan, bahkan disaat jamuan makan malam oleh komisaris tertinggi diadakan, Luhan tetaplah menjadi sorotan untuk beberapa perawat dan dokter sejawat yang mengenalnya.

Mungkin jika dia mengatakan tidak akan bertugas lagi di Seoul hospital semua masalah akan selesai. Tak akan adalagi yang mengasihaninya, tapi sejujurnya dia lebih benci mengutarakan kalimat perpisahan atau melihat seseorang menangis karena perpisahan, jadi sekali lagi, dia lebih memilih dikasihani daripada harus pergi diiringi air mata oleh beberapa perawat serta dokter senior yang begitu menyayanginya.

"Hey _kiddo._ Bersemangatlah."

Luhan tertawa kecil. Rasanya dari semua orang di rumah sakit ini, perawat Lee adalah seseorang yang akan begitu dia rindukan. Karena selain memiliki usia yang sama dengan mendiang ibunya, wanita bernama Lee Hyorin itu juga memiliki sifat yang sama dengan ibunya, _begitu bersemangat dan terkadang sangat cerewet._

"Aku bersemangat Perawat Lee."

" _eyy…_ Kita hanya berdua, panggil _noona."_

" _Noona?"_

"Iya! Cepat lakukan."

"Tapi usiamu sama seperti ibuku."

" _ish!"_

" _hahaha~_ Baiklah noona, aku bersemangat."

"Begitu baru benar! Aku…."

"Perawat Lee, ruang operasi enam. Sekarang!"

" _sssh…_ Mereka benar-benar tidak bisa melihatku bersantai."

Melihat si perawat menggerutu Luhan kemudian menyenggol bahunya untuk berbisik "Noona, bersemangatlah!"

" _baiklah…baiklah._ Kau hati-hati dijalan dokter Xi!"

Luhan mengangguk dan tanpa ragu mengatakan "Aku akan melakukannya. Sampai besok."

Tak lama Luhan berjalan seorang diri di _basement_ rumah sakit. Entah mengapa hatinya merasa kosong lagi, dia menebak bahwa malam ini akan berada sendiri di rumah. Karena kenyataannya mungkin Kai sedang bersama Seungjae agar bisa melihat Taeoh lebih lama. Dan jangan katakan dimana Chanyeol, karena Baekhyun pastilah satu-satunya jawaban dimana si pria berlesung pipinya berada.

" _haah~…_ Aku benar-benar bahagia untuk kalian."

Dia mengatakan bahagia tapi seluruh wajahnya terlihat kosong, mungkin bisa dikatakan hatinya yang kosong, terlalu kosong sampai dia lupa caranya bahagia. Luhan bahkan menyadari kondisinya yang begitu menyedihkan namun alih-alih mengobati rasa rindunya dia lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan, yang dia lakukan hanya berjalan lurus menuju mobilnya hingga sosok yang begitu familiar kini tengah berdiri tepat di samping mobilnya.

" _Sehun?"_

 _Tap!_

Langkah Luhan terhenti, matanya kini bertatapan langsung dengan mata tajam pria di depannya. Bertanya-tanya sejak kapan Sehun berdiri disana hanya untuk mendapati tatapan dingin entah karena apa dari mantan kekasihnya.

Dan daripada peduli, Luhan lebih memilih terus berjalan menuju mobilnya, mengeluarkan kunci dari saku mantel jika tangan Sehun tak mencengkram kuat lengannya saat ini " _sssh…"_

Luhan meringis, namun yang diberikan Sehun hanya tatapan dingin. Ingin rasanya dia bertanya tapi kemudian sisi jahatnya lebih menyukai untuk bertengkar daripada mencari penjelasan "Lepas."

Sehun hanya diam, matanya tak berkedip menatap Luhan, sarat rindu namun juga kecewa. Lalu sejenak dia lupakan rasa rindunya untuk bertanya "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Baekhyun?"

"Baekhyun?"

" _ayolah!_ Kau pasti tahu maksudku!"

Luhan melepas cengkraman tangan Sehun, menatapnya dengan marah lalu memutuskan untuk melayani seberapa jauh pria didepannya bisa marah dan membentak dirinya "Apa? _ah,_ karena dia membatalkan pernikahannya? Biar kutebak, kau pikir aku melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Baekhyun dan kekasihnya?"

"Bukan tanpa alasan kau dan Chanyeol datang hari ini? Kalian pasti melakukan sesuatu untuk menghancurkan hubungan Baekhyun!"

"Jangan bawa Chanyeol dalam hal ini." Katanya memperingati Sehun dibalas tawa renyah oleh mantan kekasihnya "Jadi benar? Kau melakukannya?"

Tanpa ragu Luhan mengatakan "Ya, aku melakukannya. Aku menghancurkan rencana pernikahan Baekhyun, _sahabatmu."_

Tatkala Sehun menghimpitnya ke mobil, kaki Luhan refleks mundur sebagai respon. Luhan paling membenci posisi ini, posisi dimana Sehun terlihat sangat _dominant_ sementara dirinya terlihat menyedihkan karena tak bisa melakukan sedikit perlawanan.

Sebenarnya dia sudah berkali-kali mendorong bahu lebar milik mantan kekasihnya, tapi berkali-kali pula Sehun menahannya dengan mudah hingga tubuh mereka benar-benar berada di jarak yang begitu dekat sementara Sehun sengaja mempersempit jarak agar geraknya terbatas.

Yang berparas cantik bahkan bisa merasakan deru nafas mantan kekasihnya serta aroma yang tak pernah berubah sejak kali pertama mereka menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih , _tidak,_ aroma Sehun sama sekali tidak berubah sejak mereka berada di usia delapan tahun, usia dimana yang mereka tahu hanya bahagia tanpa tahu harus menderita seperti saat ini.

"Minggir." Luhan memulai perangnya dibalas Sehun yang rasanya tidak memiliki kesabaran malam ini "Apa kau yakin memintaku menyingkir?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Sehun sengaja menunduk untuk menghirup aroma tengkuk Luhan, menyesapnya kuat-kuat lalu berbisik di antara tengkuk dan telinga Luhan "Aku ingin bertanya, bagaimana caramu membuat Baekhyun membatalkan rencana pernikahannya? Apa kau menggoda kekasihnya? Atau lebih buruk kalian bercinta? _Ah,_ jika kau katakan bercinta dengannya. Mungkin aku bisa gila dan membunuh seseorang malam ini."

Tertarik, Luhan menampilkan senyum licik yang dia miliki, menanggapi Sehun dengan racauan gilanya untuk menantang pria yang diam-diam masih membuatnya begitu berdebar hingga saat ini "Benarkah?" katanya sengaja menyusuri dada bidang Sehun, menyentuhnya sensual dengan tatapan _khas_ seorang penggoda yang tak memiliki harga diri "Jika aku katakan aku bercinta dengannya, kau akan membunuh pria itu?"

Tanpa ragu, dengan sorot mata yang mengerikan Sehun mengatakan "Ya, dengan keji."

" _mmhh_ _Sehunna."_

Suaranya dibuat manja, lalu terdengar menggoda dengan tangan yang masih menyusuri dada bidang Sehun, membuat pertahanan Sehun sebagai seorang pria benar-benar diuji mengingat pria cantik yang sedang memainkan jemari lentiknya adalah pria yang sama yang begitu dia inginkan hati dan tubuhnya, _seutuhnya_ , _seluruhnya_

"Apa?"

Memprovokasi Sehun adalah hal yang sedang dilakukan Luhan saat ini, tujuannya hanya satu, dia ingin Sehun melakukan kejahatan lalu kemudian berakhir di dalam penjara. Dia sangat ingin melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Insung jika mengetahui anak kesayangannya membunuh seseorang untuk pria sepertinya, pria yang tak pernah dia restui sejak enam tahun lalu. Membuat Luhan benar-benar bersemangat lalu dengan sengaja berjinjit untuk menggigit bibir Sehun "Bunuh dia Sehunna, aku bercinta dengannya. Kami menghabiskan malam panas bersama."

" _bohong."_

Sehun terpancing amarahnya, tangannya dia gunakan untuk menghimpit Luhan semakin dalam sementara matanya terkunci menatap Luhan penuh kemarahan "Kau mungkin mencium pria lain, tapi untuk bercinta, aku bertaruh kau tidak akan berani melakukannya!"

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau sangat yakin sayang?"

Yang memiliki jemari lentik terlihat semakin menantang pria buas di depannya, tangannya bermain melingkar di dada Sehun sementara bibirnya sengaja menggigit secara sensual "Aku benar-benar bercumbu dengannya, aku mendesahkan namanya, kami bahkan melakukannya beberapa kali. Aku dan dia, kami-….. _hmphh~"_

Luhan terkejut, bukan ini yang ada di pikirannya, _sungguh._

Dia tidak pernah menyangka Sehun akan memiliki keberanian untuk menyetuhnya lebih sekedar dari memeluk dan menggenggam tangan.

Selama satu tahun ini Sehun selalu memperlakukannya begitu lembut, tak pernah sekalipun dia berbuat kasar, berteriak, atau bahkan memaksa kontak fisik seperti yang dilakukannya saat ini.

Saat bibir mereka menyatu, saat nafas mereka menderu sama beratnya, saat semua hal yang mereka rindukan tiba-tiba dirasakan lagi. Bibir mereka memang bertautan, tapi tidak hati mereka. Jadi saat Sehun melakukan segala cara agar Luhan membuka bibirnya maka Luhan melakukan cara yang sama untuk mempertahankan dirinya. Dia terus menutup rapat bibirnya, tak mengizinkan lidah Sehun mengoyak harga dirinya sampai terpaksa Sehun harus melakukan cara kasar agar setidaknya bisa merasakan hangat bibir Luhan setelah satu tahun lamanya.

" _arh~!"_

Luhan mengerang, bibir bawahnya sudah terluka dan mengeluarkan darah, detik berikutnya dia merasakan anyir bersamaan dengan rasa asin, terpaksa dia membuka bibirnya, membiarkan lidah Sehun bermain di rongga mulutnya sementara dua tangannya dikepal erat oleh pria yang hingga detik ini masih memenuhi mimpi indahnya.

" _Sehunlepas—rrrh~"_

Tangannya berusaha memukul, tapi tenaga Sehun jauh lebih besar, kakinya juga sengaja menekan dalam area selangkangan Luhan agar si mungil tak bisa meronta walau hanya satu detik.

" _hhhmhh~"_

Bohong jika Luhan tidak merasa lemas di seluruh tubuhnya, bohong jika ciuman Sehun tidak memberikan dampak menginginkan lebih di seluruh area sensitifnya, bohong jika dia mengatakan benci jika yang dilakukannya saat ini terus membuka lebar bibirnya, meminta akses lebih banyak, _lebih dalam,_ hingga kemudian Luhan bertanya-tanya merasakan rasa asin disela ciuman mereka.

Matanya yang terpejam perlahan membuka, mencari tahu sensasi lembab dan asin dari ciuman yang dilakukan Sehun untuk tertohok menyadari bahwa saat ini, entah karena alasan apa Sehun sedang terisak disela ciuman mereka. Awalnya hanya air mata, namun tak lama Sehun melepas kasar ciumannya, dia mundur nyaris terjatuh, tatapannya hancur lalu tiba-tiba memukul kencang dada, wajah serta menjambak kencang rambutnya.

" _ARRRGGGH!"_

Entah karena alasan apa, Sehun berteriak, _terdengar sangat kesakitan._ Dan entah mengapa pula dada Luhan dibuat sesak melihat wajah dan seluruh sikap Sehun yang terlihat begitu menderita.

Dia kemudian memalingkan wajah, tanpa sebab ikut meneteskan air mata dengan tangan yang mencengkram kuat dadanya, mencegah agar hatinya yang bodoh ikut menangisi hal yang tidak perlu dia tangisi. " _tenang Luhan."_ Berkali-kali dia memaki dirinya, namun tiap kali matanya menangkap betapa pucat wajah Sehun, maka berkali-kali pula air matanya ikut menetes tanpa berniat melakukan apapun.

"KAU TIDAK PERNAH BERCINTA DENGAN PRIA LAIN! DENGAR?"

" _jadi karena itu."_ batin Luhan meneriaki kebodohan Sehun. bisa-bisanya Sehun gusar hanya karena dia mengatakan bercumbu dengan pria lain, _bukankah wajar? Jikalaupun benar aku bercumbu dengan pria lain, kau tidak seharusnya seperti ini! Kita sudah tidak memiliki hubungan?_ Ingin dia berteriak menyerang Sehun seperti itu, tapi lidahnya kelu tak bisa berucap, hatinya juga lelah berpura-pura tidak peduli tapi egoisnya masih begitu mengerikan.

Bibirnya tertawa, tapi air mata terus membasahi wajahnya. Dia cenderung memalingkan wajah dan enggan menatap Sehun, takut jika Sehun melihatnya menangis akan membuat hancur semua pertahanan benci yang sudah dia bangun setinggi kerajaan untuk Sehun.

Yang dia lakukan hanya diam sampai terlihat Sehun berjalan gontai, punggungnya menjauh untuk meninggalkannya. Luhan hanya diam memperhatikan, seluruh tubuhnya kelu tak bisa digerakkan.

Dia hanya tidak menyangka semua yang terjadi malam ini berbanding terbalik dengan rencana licik yang dia buat. Dia mengira bisa menyakiti Sehun sepenuhnya tanpa perlu ikut merasakan sakit seperti ini. Terlebih saat Sehun berjalan gontai meninggalkannya, hatinya semakin sesak.

 _BRRRM….!_

Dan ketika Sehun benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya, Luhan terjatuh menyedihkan di _basement._ Tertunduk pilu membiarkan air matanya menetes tanpa mau berhenti " _harusnya aku…."_

Suaranya parau saat mencengkram kuat dadanya. Detik berikutnya Luhan memejamkan mata , berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya. Lalu tak lama dia tertawa menyadari satu hal yang begitu memalukan, satu hal yang begitu menyedihkan, kenyataannya malam ini, saat ini juga daripada Sehun, dirinyalah yang lebih hancur malam ini, _berkeping tak bersisa._

" _Kembali kau Sehunna."_ Luhan mengepal kuat tangannya. Terlalu marah karena merasakan rasa sakit yang tak pantas dirasakannya. Harusnya Sehun yang merasakan sakit, bukan dia. Harusnya dia yang meninggalkan Sehun, bukan Sehun yang beranjak pergi. Dia benci kalah, lalu Sehun melakukannya. Melakukan hal yang begitu membuatnya marah dan merasakan sakit di waktu yang sama.

" _HARUSNYA AKU YANG MENINGGALKANMU OH SEHUN!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _tobecontinued_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Yang katanya mau salto di depan kelas kalo chap ini ada kiseunya hunhan coba ditunggu TAG'an di IG kkk~_

 _._

 _Ya walopun endingnya rada tragis tetep cipokan loh ya, ;p, besok nganu kali ah *kalo iya taruhan apalagi yok! Wkwkwk_

 _._

 _Terus gue gatau asal mula hesteg tim sehun / luhan di JTV. Lucu masa wkkwkw, kita kan tim #hunhan. Gara2 chap ini labil pada #timsehun bsok gue apdet CH 14 ganti lagi #timluhan. Terus aja gtu sampe Luhan ngaku dia cantik ke' berbi :""_

 _._

 _#timhunhanporepereperapter :*_

 _._

 _C,u :***_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Previous**_

" _Kembali kau Sehunna." Luhan mengepal kuat tangannya. Terlalu marah karena merasakan rasa sakit yang tak pantas dirasakannya. Harusnya Sehun yang merasakan sakit, bukan dia. Harusnya dia yang meninggalkan Sehun, bukan Sehun yang beranjak pergi. Dia benci kalah, lalu Sehun melakukannya. Melakukan hal yang begitu membuatnya marah dan merasakan sakit di waktu yang sama._

" _HARUSNYA AKU YANG MENINGGALKANMU OH SEHUN!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Je'Te Veux**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Sehun-Luhan**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tak perlu ditanya darimana luka di bibir Luhan, maka Sehun adalah jawabannya. Luka gores di bibir bawahnya yang begitu terlihat, nyatanya mengundang seribu tanya dari beberapa orang yang mengenalnya.

Luhan bahkan harus bersabar menghadapi berbagai pertanyaan mengenai luka gores di bibir bawahnya dengan memberikan jawaban _aku terjatuh di kamar mandi_ pada setiap perawat, professor atau pasien yang bertanya padanya.

 _Sssh…_

Dan sialnya dia semakin marah mengingat apa yang dilakukan Sehun malam tadi, karena gigitan Sehun di bibirnya sukses membuat Luhan tak bisa mengkonsumsi makanan secara normal, dia harus melakukannya secara perlahan jika tidak ingin luka di bibirnya kembali robek dan mengeluarkan darah

" _brengsek!_ Dia menggigitnya terlalu dalam."

Luhan memegang bibir bawahnya, _lagi-lagi darah,_ geramnya menahan kesal lalu mengusap kasar bibirnya agar tak menarik perhatian " _Aku harus membunuhnya lain kali."_ Racaunya asal lalu dibalas jeritan hatinya yang mengatakan _kau tidak akan pernah bisa melihatnya terluka_ yang terus diabaikan dan hanya terus ditutupi dengan marahnya seorang Xi Luhan.

"Baiklah, habiskan ramen sialan ini dan kembali bekerja." Luhan meniup kasar kepulan asap di ramen miliknya, berharap setidaknya rasa panasnya hilang agar kuah ramen tak lagi melukai bibirnya yang terluka " _sshh—_ ARGH!"

Namun sayang, hanya rasa sakit yang dirasakannya, Luhan bahkan membuang kasar sumpit yang ada ditangannya lalu memukul kasar meja kantin, menyadari dia menjadi perhatian pengunjung lain, sang dokter bergegas pergi, menyerah untuk mengisi perut dan hanya membiarkan perutnya kelaparan di hari terakhirnya bekerja untuk Seoul Hospital " _Sial!"_

Sepanjang perjalanan hanya akan terdengar geraman marah dari dokter _emergency_ yang akan menyelesaikan _shift_ terakhirnya di Seoul hospital. Tak banyak yang mengetahui perihal kepindahannya hanya kepala perawat dan residen muda yang berada dibawah bimbingannya yang mengetahui.

Selebihnya tak ada yang tahu. Tidak Baekhyun, tidak Kyungsoo maupun Doojoon sekalipun, Luhan tidak ingin menjadi perhatian untuk tiga orang terdekatnya, yang dia inginkan hanya menyelesaikan hari terakhirnya bekerja tanpa keributan dan setelahnya dia bisa pergi tanpa penyesalan.

"Dokter Xi?"

Luhan berhenti melangkah, dilihatnya asisten perawat yang biasa menemani Doojoon untuk bertanya "Ada apa?"

"Professor Yoon ingin bertemu dengan anda sekarang juga."

Luhan bertanya-tanya sejenak lalu mengangguk mengerti "Baiklah, dimana?"

"Dia berada di ruangannya."

Luhan melihat arlojinya, setidaknya dia masih memiiki dua puluh menit tersisa sebelum jam istirahatnya berakhir "Baiklah aku akan segera kesana." Katanya bergegas pergi lalu berjalan menuju ruangan Doojoon.

Tebakan Luhan, Doojoon sudah mengetahui perihal kepindahannya ke Hanyang hospital. Jadi yang dia lakukan saat ini hanya mencari jawaban yang tepat tanpa harus membuat raut kecewa terlihat di wajah pria yang sudah dianggapnya seperti saudara.

 _Tok tok_

Luhan mengetuk pintu dibalas "Masuk." Dari sang professor, dia pun membuka pintu untuk mendapati Doojoon sedang menghubungi seseorang dengan wajah seriusnya "Tunggu kabar dariku, aku akan membujuknya sekali lagi."

" _oke!"_

 _Pip!_

"Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Tidak, masuklah Lu."

Luhan mengangguk kecil lalu beranjak masuk ke ruangan Doojoon, menutup lagi pintunya perlahan dan mendekat ke tempat dimana Doojoon berada "Ada apa mencariku Professor?"

"Panggil hyung, kita hanya berdua."

Mengangguk, Luhan membenarkan sapaannya pada Doojoon "Baiklah hyung, ada apa?"

Entah mengapa raut wajah Doojoon begitu tegang dan serius, Luhan bisa merasakannya bahkan hanya dari tatapan cemas Doojoon yang kini melihatnya. Sebenarnya dia bertanya-tanya tapi saat suara Doojoon lebih dulu bertanya, dia memutuskan untuk mendengarkan sejenak "Luhan, aku akan langsung bertanya padamu."

"Tentang apa?"

"Begini, jawab aku sebagai kakakmu bukan sebagai Professor. Kau dengar?"

Lagi-lagi Doojoon seperti mendesaknya, sudah beberapa kali selama satu tahun nada dingin Doojoon terdengar mendesaknya, dan setiap kali sang professor melakukannya, pertengkaran tak bisa dihindari diantara mereka.

Harusnya Doojoon mengetahui itu, harusnya dia berhenti mendesak Luhan, tapi sepertinya dia terus mengabaikan hal yang begitu dibenci Luhan hingga posisi keduanya begitu canggung saat ini "Ada apa?"

Tatapan Doojoon menjadi lembut, dia juga menggenggam tangan Luhan lalu bertanya mengenai hal yang begitu sensitif untuk Luhan "Satu tahun yang lalu, apa kau yakin tidak menerima sesuatu dari kejaksaan?"

"Kejaksaan?"

"Ya Lu, apapun itu. Tidakkah mereka memberikan sesuatu padamu."

Biasanya yang dilakukan Doojoon adalah mendesak Luhan untuk menyakiti Jaksa Oh atau anggota keluarganya. Jadi ketika pertanyaan Doojoon jauh dari kata menyakiti keluarga Oh, Luhan bergumam lega. Setidaknya mereka tidak perlu bertengkar hingga _refleks,_ Luhan memegang lehernya untuk menunjukkan _USB_ peninggalan sang ayah yang selalu dibawanya seperti liontin selama satu tahun.

" _ah,_ Apa maksud hyung benda ini-…." Katanya nyaris mengeluarkan _usb_ peninggalan sang ayah sampai suara ayahnya tiba-tiba terdengar seperti mengingatkannya _"Selain Sehun, jangan mempercayai siapapun nak,_ "

 _DEG!_

Seketika gerakan Luhan terhenti, awalnya dia sudah memegang _usb_ yang berada di lehernya. Berniat untuk menunjukkan pada Doojoon sebelum suara ayahnya tiba-tiba terdengar seolah mengingatkan Luhan untuk tidak mempercayai siapapun kecuali Sehun.

Luhan ragu, dia kemudian melepas tangannya dari _usb_ untuk bergerak salah tingkah menatap Doojoon "Tidak ada hyung, mereka tidak memberikan apapun padaku. Ada apa?"

Menatap Luhan sedikit kecewa, Doojoon bertanya "Kau yakin?"

" _y-_ Ya, tentu saja. Lagipula ayahku tidak meninggalkan apapun selain kesedihan untukku, jadi aku rasa tidak perlu ada yang dibicarakan lagi tentang kejaksaan atau bagaimana ayahku kehilangan nyawanya saat itu."

Doojoon kembali menggenggam tangan Luhan, membujuknya sekali lagi untuk memancing kemarahan Luhan "Tidak bisakah kau membenci mereka yang melukai ayahmu? Sekali saja Luhan? Kenapa kau tidak ingin membalas mereka? Hyung bisa membantumu."

Luhan melepas paksa genggaman tangan Doojoon untuk menyadari bahwa situasi sudah berbeda saat ini, Doojoon terus memaksanya untuk melakukan hal buruk sementara yang diinginkan Luhan hanya penyesalan dari keluarga Oh untuknya, _hanya itu._ Bukan dengan cara mengasihaninya, hanya tunjukkan jika mereka tidak bersalah tanpa harus memberikan omong kosong untuknya.

"Hyung! Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau begitu tertarik pada masalah keluargaku?"

Doojoon bergerak resah untuk menatap cemas pada Luhan "Aku mengkhwatirkanmu, menurutku kau bisa bahagia jika sudah membalaskan dendam kedua orang tuamu Lu."

 _Sret…!_

Luhan berdiri dari kursinya untuk mengatakan hal yang diyakininya selama ini, hal yang mereka kira dendam sebenarnya hanya kemarahan agar dia tidak diusik lagi, tidak disakiti lagi, jadi terpaksa Luhan memasang tameng besar di seluruh tubuhnya. Dia enggan didekati apalagi dikasihani terlebih oleh keluarga Oh.

Namun jujur dia keberatan jika ada yang mengatakan ini dendam, Luhan hanya dipenuhi kemarahan dihatinya, tapi untuk membalas nyawa dengan nyawa? _Ayolah,_ dia belum sejauh itu, membuatnya refleks menjauh untuk mengatakan "Kau salah hyung, setelah orang tuaku, aku tidak ingin melihat kematian lagi. Jadi jika kau menyebutnya dendam berarti kau belum mengenalku."

"Luhan."

"Aku rasa tidak perlu ada yang dibicarakan lagi, aku pergi."

 _BLAM!_

 _Drrtt..drrtt…_

Bersamaan dengan keluarnya Luhan dari ruangan Doojoon, ponselnya bergetar dan menampilkan nama _TOP_ disana. Sang mafia kembali menggeram marah untuk menjawab panggilan yang terus menerornya selama beberapa hari ini.

" _Bagaimana? Luhan sudah memberitahu dimana usb itu?"_

"Belum."

" _Lalu? Apa rencanamu? Kau tahu kan? Semakin kita mengulur waktu, Donghoon akan semakin mengincar Luhan, jadi rasanya menghancurkan tempat itu adalah satu-satunya cara."_

"…"

" _DJ-na~?"_

"… _.."_

" _Aku memberimu tiga detik untuk menjawab."_

"… _."_

" _Satu."_

"… _."_

" _Dua."_

"… _."_

" _Tiga."_

"Lakukan! Hancurkan tempat itu, tapi ingat! Jika orangmu menyentuh Luhan bahkan untuk sehelai rambutnya! Aku pastikan kau berhadapan denganku! KAU DENGAR?"

Lama tak terdengar suara, _TOP_ menjawab tanpa ragu " _got it!"_

 _Pip!_

" _ARRRGGHHHH!"_

Doojoon melempar marah ponselnya untuk kemudian berteriak menyadari bahwa rasanya begitu sulit memiliki Luhan jika pria bernama Oh Sehun masih hidup di dunia ini " _Baiklah, sabarku habis!_ Daripada ayahmu, aku lebih tertarikMEMBUNUHMU OH SEHUN _!—AAARGHH!"_

 _._

 _._

 _Tap!_

 _Tap!_

Entah mengapa Luhan merasa begitu takut setelah keluar dari ruangan Doojoon, bukan karena Doojoon yang terus memintanya untuk menyakiti jaksa Oh, tapi lebih karena cara Doojoon masuk terlalu jauh dalam hidupnya terasa sangat mengerikan.

Salahnya membiarkan Doojoon terus mengambil tempat mengenai orang tuanya, hingga akhirnya dia merasa berhak melindungi tanpa tahu cara yang diinginkan Luhan dan hanya memaksakan kehendaknya pada Luhan.

 _Tap_

 _Tap!_

Dia terus berlari, mengabaikan siapapun yang bertanya-tanya melihat tingkahnya untuk mencari keramaian, _dimanapun,_ asal tidak berada di dekat Doojoon, _tidak untuk saat ini._

"DOKTER XI?"

" _hah~ hah~."_

Luhan membungkuk untuk menetralkan nafas, matanya terpejam cukup lama lalu kembali berdiri seraya membenarkan penampilan wajahnya " _y-_ Ya? _hah~"_

Dia masih terengah namun tetap tersenyum melihat sang asisten berlari ke arahnya "Anda baik-baik saja?"

" _y-_ Ya tentu. Ada apa?"

Tak tega, asistennya pun memberikan surat yang didapatkannya dari management, Luhan segera mengambilnya seraya bertanya "Apa ini?"

"Entahlah Dokter Xi. tapi rasanya itu surat penting."

Buru-buru Luhan merobek _amplop_ bertuliskan _rahasia_ di sudut kanan bawah, membaca apa yang tertera disana sampai senyum meremehkan jelas terlihat di wajahnya " _Licik!"_ katanya bergumam marah mengundang pertanyaan dari asistennya di ruang operasi "Ada apa dokter Xi?"

Luhan tertawa jengah, dikembalikannya amplop cokelat pada si asisten untuk mengatakan "Panggilan resmi dari kejaksaan. Mereka ingin bicara denganku?"

"Untuk apa?"

Mengangkat asal bahunya adalah hal yang Luhan lakukan seraya menyeringai marah "Entahlah, mungkin ingin melanjutkan perang denganku."

"Perang?"

Sang asisten penasaran, dia kembali membuka amplop cokelat milik Luhan untuk mendapati kertas bertuliskan _Surat panggilan resmi_ untuk dokternya sementara dipojok kiri bawah terdapat tanda tangan Oh Insung sebagai jaksa yang bertanggung jawab atas pemanggilan Luhan siang ini "Jaksa Oh? Bukankah dia ayah dari kekasih Dokter Xi? _Ada apa sebenarnya?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Klik…_

"Baek? Kau belum berangkat?"

Yang bertanya terlihat masih meringis karena sakit di kepalanya, dan jika kau mendekati dirinya saat ini maka bau alkohol menyengat akan tercium bersamaan nafasnya berhembus.

"Belum, aku mengkhawatirkan pemabuk sialan yang malam tadi membuat keributan di dalam bar."

Sehun terkekeh, dia menikmati sindiran Baekhyun hanya untuk menyandarkan kepalanya di meja. Jujur saja dia tidak bisa minum dalam jumlah banyak, tapi karena malam tadi dia dan Luhan bertengkar hebat, maka seluruh tentang Luhan memenuhi isi kepalanya bahkan hingga saat ini.

Ya, setelah malam tadi berbuat kasar pada Luhan dia menyesalinya. Merutuk segala jenis kecemburuan yang tak pernah beranjak dari hatinya hingga terus berakhir menyakiti hati Luhan.

Tidak sepenuhnya menyesal, karena memang jauh didalam hati Sehun dia masih menyimpan amarah yang begitu dalam, menebak entah sudah berapa banyak Luhan berhubungan intim dengan pria selain dirinya.

 _Hueeekk~_

Dan setiap kali mengingatnya, Sehun akan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya, ini akibat kerja hatinya terlalu berat dan sulit menerima bahwa Luhan memiliki pria lain di hidupnya. Dia marah, dia cemburu. Tapi kemudian dia menjadi lemah menyadari bahwa tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain memperhatikan Luhan dari jauh.

 _Huekkk~_

 _"Ssshh..."_

Sehun mencuci kasar wajah dan mulutnya di wastafel, membiarkan rasa mualnya hilang sementara tangan Baekhyun tengah memijat tengkuknya saat ini "Sangat mual?"

 _"Haaah~"_

Sehun diam sejenak, menetralkan nafasnya seraya mematikan kran air di wastafel "Kepalaku sakit."

" _Ish!_ Wajar kepalamu sakit! Apa kau tahu berapa banyak bir yang kau minum?"

Mengabaikan gerutuan Baekhyun, Sehun tertawa kecil untuk bertanya "Berapa botol yang kuhabiskan?"

"Delapan dengan satu botol yang kau hancurkan di bar."

"W _ow_.."

"W _ow_ kepalamu!"

" _Arh!_ Berhenti memukul kepalaku!"

"Kau memang harus dipukul sialan!"

Baekhyun mengumpat, tapi dia tetap membantu Sehun yang masih dalam keadaan mabuk. Dibawanya Sehun ke meja makan lalu tak lama dia menyajikan sup penghilang pengar untuk sahabatnya "Ini makanlah. Kau akan merasa lebih baik setelah memakan sup ini."

"Nanti saja."

Baekhyun melipat tangannya di atas dada seraya menghela dalam nafasnya "Sehun."

 _"Hmmm?"_

"Cepat makan atau kuberitahu mama."

" _Bee._ "

"Tidak ada negoisasi lagi, perutmu kosong dan kau harus segera makan!"

Dengan malas Sehun mengambil satu sendok sup buatan Baekhyun untuk menyesapnya perlahan _"ssshh..."_

"Bagaimana?"

"Pahit."

"Jangan banyak komentar! Cepat habiskan agar aku bisa kembali ke rumah sakit!"

Sehun berhenti menyesap sup buatan Baekhyun, meletakkan sendoknya perlahan lalu menatap tak enak hati pada sahabat kecilnya.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun bertanya lebih dulu dibalas usapan lembut Sehun di wajahnya "Mianhae."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kenapa meminta maaf?"

"Luhan."

"Luhan? Ada apa dengannya?"

"Aku tahu dia sangat keterlaluan. Tapi bisakah kau memaafkannya?"

Semakin tak mengerti Baekhyun menjauhkan tangan Sehun di wajahnya, dia bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan Luhan "Apa yang dilakukan Luhan?"

"Luhan menghancurkan rencana pernikahanmu dan Jisoo, aku minta maaf." Ujarnya lirih dibalas kerutan Baekhyun di dahinya "Apa kau masih mabuk?"

"Aku baik, aku hanya tidak bisa membayangkan betapa kau membenci Luhan saat ini."

Semakin tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sehun, Baekhyun menghela dalam nafasnya, dia lebih memilih bersiap daripada harus membawa topik yang begitu ia hindari saat ini "Kau salah."

"Apa?"

Baekhyun mengambil jas putihnya untuk menarik kursi di depan sahabatnya "Tentang Luhan, kau salah."

"Apa maksudmu?"

" _haaah~._ Satu-satunya alasan aku membenci si pria arogan itu hanya karena dia terus menyakitimu. Tapi untuk kasusku dan Jisoo? Aku rasa daripada menghancurkan justru Luhan menyelamatkan diriku."

Penasaran, Sehun menyingkirkan mangkuk supnya untuk bertanya langsung pada Baekhyun "Menyelamatkanmu dari apa?"

"Dari Jisoo tentu saja."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, jika kembali diingat, Luhan adalah satu-satunya pria yang menentang hubungannya dengan Jisoo bahkan dari awal Jisoo mendekatinya, awalnya Baekhyun berfikir sikap Luhan hanya untuk melindungi perasaan sahabat sekaligus mantan kekasihnya, _Chanyeol._

Tapi kemudian Baekhyun salah mengira, semua yang dilakukan Luhan semata-mata hanya untuk menunjukkan bahwa Jisoo adalah kesalahan dalam hidupnya. Dan terimakasih pada Luhan, karena semua itu menjadi jelas sebelum rencana pernikahan diumumkan keduanya saat itu.

"Luhan, terkadang aku merasa dia masih Luhan kita."

"Luhan kita?"

"Ya, Luhanku mungkin. Aku masih bisa melihat Luhan kita yang dulu dari sorot mata cantiknya malam tadi. Dan jujur, aku sangat merindukan Luhanku, Sehunna."

" _Baek."_

Baekhyun menghapus air mata rindunya untuk menatap nanar pada Sehun "Jadi yang perlu kau tahu, Luhan tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun padaku atau pada rencana pernikahan sialan yang aku miliki. Sebaliknya, dia menyelamatkan hidupku."

"Tapi bagaimana caranya? Apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Dia membawa wanita jalang yang beberapa kali ditiduri Jisoo di _club_ malam."

"Jadi Luhan tidak pernah tidur dengan Jisoo?"

"Apa maksudmu?" sergap Baekhyun terdengar marah karena pertanyaan Sehun benar-benar menjijkan bahkan untuk seorang mantan kekasih, _tidak,_ sebenarnya dia kesal karena dari cara Sehun bertanya tentang Luhan seolah merendahkan pria yang begitu dicintainya "Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan Oh Sehun." desisnya menggeram marah dibalas suara lirih Sehun yang sudah mengetahui keadaan sebenarnya.

Keadaan dimana malam tadi Luhan hanya memprovokasinya dengan mengatakan tidur bersama pria lain. Keadaan dimana emosinya lebih bekerja daripada kata hatinya hingga lagi-lagi Sehun memperlakukan Luhan begitu rendah dan tak menghargai.

"Kau benar, Luhan melakukannya lagi." ujarnya tertunduk dengan tangan terkepal. Dadanya lagi-lagi sesak mengingat bahwa tak seharusnya malam tadi Sehun memaksa ciuman kasar di bibir Luhan, dia juga secara tak langsung merendahkan Luhan hingga hanya penyesalan yang memakannya saat ini "Dia mempermainkanku lagi."

Sehun tertawa kecil namun matanya basah karena terharu, dia berjalan gontai mengambil jaket dan kunci mobil untuk menatap berterimakasih pada pria yang masih begitu dicintai Chanyeol hingga saat ini "Baekhyunna aku mencintaimu."

Tertawa kesal, Baekhyun membalas "Sayangnya aku tidak mencintaimu-….SEHUN KAU MAU PERGI KEMANA?"

"Menemui Luhan, _seperti biasa."_

" _tsk!_ Setidaknya bersihkan dirimu lebih dulu."

Sehun menggeleng untuk mengerling percaya diri Baekhyun "Aku masih tampan. Jangan khawatir."

"Bukan itu maksud-…."

 _BLAM_

Suara pintu tertutup, itu artinya Sehun telah pergi, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang hanya tertawa kecil melihat bagaimana Sehun berjuang mendapatkan Luhan selama satu tahun ini "Teruslah berusaha, bawa Luhan kita yang dulu ke rumah ini, _bersama kita."_ Katanya berharap diiringi air mata rindu karena memang baik dirinya maupun Kyungsoo, mereka begitu merindukan Luhan.

.

.

 _BLAM!_

Setelah pintu tertutup, Sehun bergegas menuju mobilnya untuk mendapati Chanyeol bersandar di _kap_ mobilnya, sedang menatap rumah tempat dimana dirinya, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tinggal hanya untuk menatap tanpa berniat masuk dan datang menyapa.

"Kebetulan kau disini! Dimana Luhan?"

"Luhan? Aku baru mengantarnya ke rumah sakit."

"Baiklah."

Buru-buru Sehun membuka pintu mobilnya untuk diberi pertanyaan oleh Chanyeol "Dimana Baekhyun?"

Sehun memasang _seatbelt_ seraya membuka jendela mobilnya "Dia sedang bersiap menuju rumah sakit."

Sama seperti jawaban Sehun, Chanyeol juga mengatakan "Baiklah."

Keduanya berada di posisi canggung mengingat para mantan kekasih mereka bersikap seperti musuh, namun jangan salahkan mereka karena berbeda dengan hubungan Luhan-Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun maka hubungan Sehun-Kai-Chanyeol terbilang baik-baik saja, bahkan terlalu baik hanya untuk ukuran mantan kekasih dari sahabat masing-masing.

"YEOL / SEHUN!"

Keduanya pun terdiam sesaat, lalu memanggil nama masing-masing bersamaan "Apa / Ada apa?" mereka menjawab lagi bersamaan untuk tertawa sebelum Sehun lebih dulu mengucapkan kalimatnya "Jaga Baekhyun." Katanya menutup jendela mobil dibalas anggukan Chanyeol yang juga mengatakan "Kau juga, Jaga Luhan."

Tanpa ragu Sehun menjawab "Aku akan melakukannya, menjaga kekasihku." katanya mengerling Chanyeol dan tak lama

 _BRRRMMM!_

Mobil Sehun membelah kesunyian di perumahan mewah tempat Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan dirinya menetap, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kini fokus pada kepergian Sehun untuk mendengar suara Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol terkesiap lalu memandang Baekhyun salah tingkah "Hay bee."

"Ada apa?"

" _mmh…_ Aku… _aku."_ Katanya menggaruk asal tengkuknya lalu mengutarakan maksudnya yang tercekat di tenggorokan "Bolehkah aku mengantarmu ke rumah sakit hari ini?"

" _Wae?"_

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Tapi jika kau keberatan aku akan-…."

 _BLAM!_

Baekhyun lebih dulu membuka pintu mobil Chanyeol dan masuk kedalamnya, dia juga mengabaikan wajah Chanyeol yang terkejut untuk menurunkan jendela mobil di kursi samping kemudi "Cepatlah, aku sudah terlambat ke rumah sakit."

" _yeah!_ Ayo kita pergi!"

Sementara Chanyeol memekik senang, maka didalam mobil, tepatnya di samping kursi kemudi, Baekhyun diam-diam tersenyum, membiarkan Chanyeol mengantarnya ke rumah sakit setelah hampir satu tahun terus menjaga jarak dari pria yang masih begitu dicintainya hingga saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Tok...! Tok...!_

 _Tok...! Tok...!_

"Jaksa Oh?"

"Masuk."

 _Klik_

Pintu ruangan petinggi di kejaksaan agung terbuka, menampilkan sang jaksa yang sedang menandatangani beberapa dokumen untuk melihat sekertarisnya berdiri di tepat di depan pintunya.

"Ada apa?"

"Tamu anda, dia sudah datang."

Jaksa yang memiliki mata serupa dengan putra keduanya terlihat canggung, dia membereskan cepat seluruh dokumen di atas meja untuk memberi perintah "Suruh dia masuk."

Sekertarisnya mengangguk lalu tak lama pintu kembali terbuka, kini menampilkan sosok yang terlihat begitu membencinya namun tersimpan kelemahan yang dia sembunyikan dibalik kebencian serta kemarahan hatinya.

Sebagai seorang ayah dia pasti tahu jika anak-anaknya sedang marah, jadi saat putra mendiang sahabatnya terlihat menatap kedua matanya tak berkedip, Insung bisa merasakan kemarahan yang jelas ditunjukkan oleh pria sebaya dengan Sehunnya.

"Luhan, duduklah."

Insung berdiri menyambut putra mendiang Lichen dan Baby namun dibalas senyum sarkas dari anak lelaki yang kini menjelma menjadi pria dengan paras tanpa cela.

" _Well,_ di surat itu tertulis aku adalah saksi, namun lucunya sekertarismu mengatakan aku tamu? Ayolah, Jaksa Oh! Apa kau begitu putus asa ingin bertemu denganku?!"

Belum lima menit Luhan berada di ruangan ayah Sehun, dia sudah memulai pertikaian, membuat suasana menjadi tegang tanpa menghiraukan raut putus asa dari ayah mantan kekasihnya.

"Duduklah lebih dulu, aku akan menjelaskannya padamu."

Dengan kasar Luhan menarik kursi didepan Jaksa Oh, menatapnya penuh kebencian lalu tersenyum menyeringai menampilkan rasa marahnya "Cepat katakan yang ingin anda katakan Jaksa Oh. Aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu."

Rasanya Insung seperti melihat mendiang sahabatnya saat bertemu pandang dengan Luhan, rasanya dia begitu menyesal karena membiarkan sahabatnya itu meregang nyawa disaat hubungan mereka mulai membaik. Dan karena alasan itu pula rasanya wajar jika Luhan begitu membencinya.

Tak seharusnya Insung membiarkan Chen meregang nyawa di tempatnya bekerja, di tempat yang harusnya bisa melindungi bukan justru merenggut nyawanya.

Karma itu nyata dan Insung sedang merasakannya melalui Luhan, karena apapun yang coba dia lakukan, yang ingin dia katakan, Luhan tidak akan pernah mendengarkan dan hanya memberikan kemarahan sebagai gantinya.

Dia pun menghela nafas tanda begitu menyesal, selebihnya dia ikut menarik kursi didepan Luhan untuk mulai menjelaskan apa yang harus dan tidak harus Luhan ketahui.

"Statusmu adalah saksi untuk kasus mendiang Detektif Xi. Tapi bukan itu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu saat ini."

Tanpa berbasa basi Luhan bertanya "Lalu apa?"

Keduanya sempat bertatapan cukup lama sampai tatapan Insung lebih dulu berubah sendu, dia bahkan tersenyum menatap Luhan berharap ada balasan senyum dari anak lelaki yang dulu suka sekali memanggil Papa padanya "Luhan, anakku."

Terang saja Luhan mengepalkan erat tangan tepat di kedua pahanya, nafasnya memburu hebat tanda begitu marah saat sang jaksa terhormat yang dulu sangat membencinya kini memanggilnya seolah dia peduli. "Siapa yang kau panggil anak? Bukankah kau membenciku?"

"Luhan, tolonglah."

"Jika bosan melihat sikapku cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan!"

"..."

"Jaksa Oh?!"

Insung hanya tetap memandang Luhan tanpa mengeluarkan satu suara pun, hal itu sontak membuat Luhan geram hingga berdiri dari kursinya adalah hal yang dia lakukan sebagai bentuk rasa tidak sabarnya

"Baiklah jika tidak ada yang ingin anda bicarakan! Aku pergi!"

Tangannya sudah memegang knop pintu bersiap pergi sampai suara ayah mantan kekasihnya akhirnya terdengar dan menanyakan hal yang membuat Luhan bertanya-tanya.

"Ayahmu, apa dia menitipkan sesuatu padamu?"

Luhan menoleh lamu mendapati wajah Insung begitu serius dengan guratan lelah yang sama terlihat dengan miliknya "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Malam itu, saat kejadian pembunuhan ayahmu, pihak kejaksaan menyerahkan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya kau miliki. Bisakah aku memintanya kembali."

Luhan masih menampilkan raut tak mengerti, bertanya-tanya apa yang diinginkan ayah dari mantan kekasihnya hingga terlintas satu benda kecil yang juga diinginkan Doojoon pagi tadi kini diinginkan pula oleh sang jaksa.

Refleks, Luhan memegang lehernya hanya untuk memastikan usb milik ayahnya masih menggantung dilehernya. Setelahnya dia merasa lega lalu kembali menatap pada sang jaksa dengan tatapan meremehkan "Kau membicarakan tentang _usb_ milik ayahku?"

Tanpa ragu Insung menjawab "Ya, benda itu kau tidak boleh memilikinya."

"Dan kenapa aku tidak bisa memilikinya?"

Raut wajah cemas sangat terlihat di warna muka Insung, berusaha untuk menjelaskan walau dia tahu Luhan akan tetap bersikeras memiliki benda yang tidak seharusnya dia miliki.

"Benda itu adalah barang bukti milik kejaksaan lagipula berbahaya jika kau yang memegangnya!"

" _Wae?_ Apa kau takut namamu akan berada didalamnya? Apa kau takut ayahku memiliki bukti yang bisa mengganggu posisimu sebagai seorang jaksa? Apa kau takut dibuat hancur dan..."

"XI LUHAN!"

Habis sudah kesabaran Insung, dia memukul meja kerjanya seraya menatap tak sabar pada Luhan. Entah apa lagi yang harus dilakukannya agar Luhan percaya. Entah harus berapa banyak lagi air mata hingga akhirnya Luhan luluh dan mengerti. Entah, harus bagaimana lagi dia memberitahu apa tujuannya jika yang diberikan Luhan hanya tatapan benci.

 _Entahlah,_ Luhan lelah begitu juga dirinya. Dia berharap Luhan sedikit melunak namun sayang justru kebencian lagi yang dia dapatkan sebagai jawaban.

"Kau lihat jaksa Oh? Sebanyak apapun kita mencoba berbicara hasilnya akan selalu seperti ini, bertengkar dan saling menyakiti. Jadi bisakah anda berhenti mengusik hidupku? Atau setidaknya biarkan aku hidup tanpa harus mengenang kejadian mengerikan saat kedua orang tuaku tewas? Bisakah kau tidak terus mengingatkan aku bahwa suka atau tidak kau bertanggung jawab atas kematian ayahku? Ibuku? KEDUA ORANG TUAKU?"

Insung terduduk lemas karena serangan dari ucapan Luhan, dia tidak memiliki lagi kesempatan untuk berbicara jika Luhan sudah mengingatkan siapa dirinya dalam kasus kematian Baby dan Lichen. " _Luhan…."_ Lirihnya tertunduk lalu mengangkat wajah untuk menatap langsung putra dari mendiang detektif yang pernah membantu ayahnya dua puluh tahun lalu "Maafkan aku."

Luhan hanya memberikan seringai kecil tanda dia begitu kesakitan, setelahnya dia benar-benar beranjak pergi dan tak lama

 _BLAM!_

Sengaja membanting pintu ruangan Jaksa Oh adalah hal yang dilakukan Luhan sebelum benar-benar pergi dari tempat dan pertemuan menyiksa dengan satu-satunya orang yang dia salahkan atas kematian ayahnya di penjara kejaksaan tepat satu tahun yang lalu. Tiap kali mengingat bagaimana ayahnya tewas dibunuh, Luhan sesak tak bisa bernafas, dia menengkan diri sejenak untuk menggeram penuh marah dihatinya " _brengsek!_ Aku tidak akan pernah lagi datang ke tempat ini! _tidak akan pernah-...ARRHHH!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sementara itu…._

 _._

" _huh?_ Apa maksudmu Dokter Xi tak lagi bekerja di Seoul Hospital?"

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore, itu artinya Sehun sudah menunggu selama lebih dari lima jam hanya untuk bertemu dengan Luhan. Biasanya dia akan selalu berpapasan dengan Luhan di jam istirahat, namun sial, hari ini dia hampir menyerah karena tidak melihat sosok prianya bahkan setelah lima jam menunggu.

Membuatnya memutuskan untuk bertanya pada perawat yang diketahuinya adalah asisten Luhan untuk mendapatkan jawaban mengejutkan bahwa Luhan, _pujaan hatinya,_ tak lagi bekerja untuk Seoul Hospital mulai hari ini.

"Ya, hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya bekerja untuk Seoul Hospital, dan seingatku Dokter Xi sudah menyelesaikan _shift_ nya sekitar lima jam yang lalu."

" _A-_ Apa kau yakin?"

"Tidak banyak yang tahu tentang kepindahannya, tapi aku cukup yakin bahwa hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya bekerja."

Sehun tertunduk sejenak, mencoba menenangkan diri untuk mengusak kasar wajahnya " _tidak, tidak mungkin."_ Katanya merogoh ponsel di saku, dengan tangan gemetar Sehun mencoba menghubungi Luhan namun percuma, Luhan tidak akan berbaik hati mengangkat panggilan darinya "Lu, Jangan seperti ini, kumohon." Katanya penuh harap lalu beralih mencari kontak lain di ponselnya.

" _Sehun?"_

"Kai!"

Orang pertama yang terlintas di pikiran Sehun adalah Kai dan Chanyeol, jadi untuk memastikan dia menghubungi Kai lebih dulu untuk bertanya "Kai, apa kau tahu tentang kepindahan Luhan dari Seoul hospital?"

" _Siapa?"_

"Luhan? Apa kau tahu jika dia tidak bekerja lagi untuk Seoul hospital?"

" _Apa yang kau bicarakan?"_

Sehun tertegun sesaat, dilihat dari nada suara Kai yang sama terkejut dengannya maka bisa dipastikan Kai juga tidak mengetahui tentang kepindahan Luhan. Dan tak mau membuang waktu dia hanya mengatakan "Aku akan menghubungimu lagi." untuk menutup panggilan dari Kai dan beralih pada Chanyeol.

"YEOL!"

" _Sehun? Ada apa?"_

"Kau bilang mengantar Luhan ke rumah sakit. Apa kau yakin?"

" _Tentu saja. Ada apa?"_

"Lalu apa hari ini hari terakhirnya bekerja di Seoul hospital?"

" _huh? Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kenapa hari ini menjadi hari terakhir Luhan bekerja?"_

Sama seperti jawaban Kai, dipastikan Chanyeol tidak mengetahui apapun. Hal ini sedikit banyak membuat kepala Sehun berdenyut sakit, tak mengerti siapa lagi yang tidak mengetahui tentang kepindahan mantan kekasihnya.

" _Sehun?_

"…."

" _SEHUN!"_

Sehun tertegun untuk kemudian merespon teriakan Chanyeol "Aku akan menghubungimu lagi."

 _Pip!_

Kesimpulannya, Luhan tidak memberitahukan kepada siapapun perihal kepindahannya, tidak pada Kai, Chanyeol apalagi dirinya. Rasanya dia sedikit kecewa menyadari bahwa seberapa keras usahanya mengejar Luhan, dia hanya akan berakhir di urutan paling rendah dan paling tidak dibutuhkan Luhan dalam hidupnya.

Sehun tersenyum miris, tertunduk di bangku lobi rumah sakit dengan perasaan hancur yang tak bisa dia jelaskan. Matanya memandang kosong keramaian di rumah sakit, tak mengerti harus melakukan apa lagi sampai tak sengaja matanya menangkap sosok yang begitu dibencinya.

" _brengsek!"_

Sosok yang menjadi salah satu alasan Luhan berpaling darinya adalah sosok yang sama yang kerap dipanggil Professor Yoon oleh Baekhyun, Kyungsoo maupun Luhan. _Refleks,_ tangannya terkepal lalu bergegas untuk mendekati pria yang mungkin menjadi alasan mengapa Luhan pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit yang telah membesarkan nama dan kemampuannya sebagai seorang dokter.

" _Setelahnya anda memiliki jadwal konsultasi pukul enam sore."_

" _Serahkan pada dokter Park, aku memiliki urusan lain di sore hari."_

" _Baik Professor Yoon."_

Menghiraukan caci maki karena berjalan tak tentu arah, Sehun terus menggeram, fokusnya hanya satu, _Yoon Doojoon,_ jadi ketika pria sialan itu berada di jangkauannya, tanpa ragu Sehun menarik kasar lengan Doojoon, bertatapan langsung dengan pria yang terobsesi pada Luhannya "KAU!"

Doojoon memberikan tatapan sama terkejutnya dengan Sehun, namun daripada menunjukkan rasa takutnya, sang professor lebih memilih menyeringai menatap satu-satunya pria yang menjadi alasan hingga kini Luhan sulit menerima kehadirannya.

Dan melihat dari pandangan menantang yang diberikan Sehun untuknya, maka niat sang professor untuk menghabisi pria di depannya semakin besar hingga rasanya tak sabar untuk menyingkirkan pengganggu didepannya "Ada apa? Apa kali ini masih tentang Luhan?" katanya berusaha tenang namun dipenuhi sirat keji yang hanya bisa dilihat Sehun saat ini.

"APA LAGI YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA LUHAN?"

"Luhan?"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HINGGA DIA ANGKAT KAKI DARI RUMAH SAKIT INI?!"

 _Deg!_

Nyatanya Doojoon juga tidak mengetahui apapun perihal kepindahan Luhan, jadi wajar jika wajahnya berubah pucat mendengar teriakan Sehun yang terus menyudutkannya. " _a-_ Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan suara tercekat, jujur sama dengan ekspresi Sehun, Doojoon tidak kalah terlihat kecewa hingga raut marah ditunjukkan wajahnya.

" _brengsek!_ Jangan berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apapun!" tangannya sudah terkepal siap menghantam Doojoon sebelum suara yang dia yakini milik Kyungsoo terdengar memanggil,

"SEHUN!"

Dan benar saja, tak lama Kyungsoo terlihat berdiri di tengah-tengah dirinya dan Doojoon, matanya menatap kesal namun tangannya terus menggenggam jemari teman kecilnya " _apa yang kau lakukan?"_ dia mendesis namun setelah itu menarik kencang tangan Sehun "KITA PERGI-… _Professor Yoon, maafkan temanku."_

Sebagai permintaan maafnya Kyungsoo membungkuk lalu membawa Sehun pergi sementara Doojoon masih terpaku di tempatnya "Perawat Kim?"

"Ya Professor? Anda baik-baik saja?"

Doojoon tidak menjawab dan hanya bertanya mengenai hal yang begitu mengganggunya "Dimana dokter Xi?"

Dengan menyesal asistennya mengatakan hal yang belum diketahui Doojoon sebagai pembimbing Luhan selama hampir dua tahun "Seperti yang anda dengar dari pria itu Professor, dokter Xi mengundurkan diri dari Seoul hospital."

" _mwo?"_

"Terhitung hari ini, aku rasa dia sudah tak lagi menjadi anggota tim _emergency_ Seoul hospital."

Tangan Doojoon terkepal erat untuk menggeram begitu murka "SIAL! Kau terlalu jauh, Luhan!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya apa isi dari _usb_ ini? Kenapa semua orang begitu menginginkannya? _tidak,_ kenapa Jaksa Oh dan Professor Yoon begitu menginginkan benda kecil ini? Aku tidak menemukan apapun didalamnya, hanya sebatas kata sandi yang aku sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana memecahkannya."

Setelah hatinya merasa sedikit tenang, Luhan bergegas keluar dari tempat bernama kejaksaan yang begitu dia benci, terus bertanya-tanya mengenai benda kecil yang kini berada di genggamannya sesekali melihat tak berkedip _usb_ yang ditinggalkan sang ayah "Kenapa perasaanku buruk tentang hal ini?" katanya bergumam lirih,

Jujur saja enam bulan yang lalu saat pihak kejaksaan memberikan _usb_ milik ayahnya Luhan bertanya-tanya apa isi dari beberapa dokumen dengan sandi rahasia yang kini berada di genggamannya. Awalnya dia tidak peduli, sampai beberapa hari ini dia memiliki perasaan buruk jika tidak melakukan apapun dengan benda kecil yang ditinggalkan ayahnya "Pada siapa aku harus bertanya?" katanya bergumam seraya menyusuri jalan keluar dari kantor kejaksaan.

Kepalanya tiba-tiba sakit, bisa saja dia bertanya pada sembarang orang, tapi mengingat benda kecil ini seperti memiliki sesuatu yang besar di dalamnya, Luhan kembali waspada. Dipikirkannya lagi harus membawa kemana _usb_ peninggalan sang ayah sampai langkah kakinya terhenti diiringi senyum di wajahnya.

Senyum yang menunjukkan bahwa dia tahu harus meminta bantuan kepada siapa " _Kau saja!"_ katanya bergumam lalu merogoh ponsel, mencari satu nama tak asing di kontaknya lalu menunggu nada tunggu hingga terdengar suara dari pria yang terkenal dengan bisnis _software game_ sekaligus pemilik bar tempat biasa dia mencari ketenangan selama satu tahun ini.

" _Luhan? Seperti mimpi dihubungi oleh pujaan hatiku di sore hari."_

" _tsk!_ Hentikan omong kosongmu L!"

" _ckckc…galak seperti biasa! Ada apa?"_

Luhan terkekeh mendengar jawaban dari teman malamnya, sedikit tertawa lalu tanpa berbasa basi dia langsung mengatakan "Temui aku malam ini, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu."

" _Bantuan apa?"_

"Kau akan tahu setelah kita bertemu!"

" _Apa kau akan membayar mahal untuk kali ini?"_

"Ya, jika kau bisa membantuku!"

" _Deal! Malam ini_ di _club. Aku tunggu."_

Tersenyum, Luhan tanpa ragu mengatakan " _oke!"_

 _Pip!_

Bersamaan dengan jawaban yang dia berikan, Luhan memutuskan panggilan dengan pria bernama Kim Myungsoo, dia pun bergegas menuju _club_ mengingat jarak dari kantor kejaksaan menuju _club_ milik Myungsoo membutuhkan waktu sekitar tiga jam jika tidak harus mengalami kemacetan lalu lintas.

"Hyung?"

Langkahnya kembali terhenti, kali ini bukan karena nama Myungsoo teringat di benaknya, tapi karena si bungsu dari tiga bersaudara Oh tengah berdiri tepat di depannya, memandangnya tersenyum namun tatapannya sendu terlihat sangat berharap menatapnya.

 _"haaah~"_

Luhan menghela berat nafasnya, sedikit tersenyum dan berniat untuk tidak menyakiti hati si bungsu dan hatinya sendiri jika terus bersikap dingin pada remaja yang dalam satu tahun ini mengalami banyak perubahan.

"Hay Jae!"

 _"Hyung!"_

Tak bisa menahan diri lagi Jaehyun bergegas mendekati Luhan, menarik sedikit kasar lengan pria yang sudah menjadi hyung favoritnya sejak kecil untuk mendekapnya sangat erat "Hyung, aku merindukanmu."

Untuk sesaat Luhan membiarkan Jaehyun melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya, membiarkan dirinya sesak karena Jaehyun memeluknya terlalu erat untuk diam-diam tersenyum, _ya,_ walaupun dia tidak membalas pelukan Jaehyun, Luhan tersenyum kecil karena matanya mulai merasa panas merasakan rindu yang sama.

Hatinya meringkih sakit seraya tersenyum kecil mengingat mau bagaimanapun juga Jaehyun adalah satu-satunya adik Sehun yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik sendiri.

"Hyung! Bisakah kita bicara? Aku sangat ingin berbicara denganmu."

Buru-buru Luhan menatap ke arah samping saat Jaehyun melepas pelukannya, menolak menatap adiknya karena jujur air mata pasti akan jatuh jika sekali lagi menatap Jaehyun yang terlihat sangat berharap pada dirinya.

"Hyung!"

Dan saat Jaehyun memaksanya, maka yang dilakukan Luhan hanya tersenyum pahit lalu menatap tegas pada putra dari jaksa yang begitu dibencinya untuk saat ini "Maaf, tapi aku sibuk. Lain kali, _mungkin._ "

 _"Hyuung.."_

Luhan membuat gerakan cepat untuk menghapus air mata lalu meninggalkan Jaehyun begitu saja. Dia sengaja menabrak bahu Jaehyun agar si bungsu merasa marah dan tak lagi mengejarnya.

" _tidak,_ Luhan hyung. LU-..."

 _Tap!_

Bersamaan dengan niatnya mengejar Luhan, terlihat seseorang menghalau jalannya. Ingin rasanya Jaehyun mengumpat marah, tapi kemudian matanya terpana melihat pemuda seusia dirinya tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan memperingatkan.

"Siapa kau?"

Pemuda cantik dengan rambut merah muda itu tersenyum sarkas, dia juga sengaja mengunyah bubble di mulutnya untuk kemudian membalas "Aku adiknya juga."

"Siapa?"

"Luhan hyung, _aku adiknya_."

" _tsk_! Adiknya hanya diriku!"

"Benarkah? Lalu boleh aku bertanya?"

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu kemana dia akan pergi setelah ini?"

"..."

Jaehyun bungkam, jangankan kemana Luhan pergi, sampai saat ini, selama satu tahun dia bahkan tidak mengetahui dimana Luhan tinggal, membuatnya begitu kesal karena suka atau tidak pria yang terlihat sangat mirip Luhan, sepertinya mengetahui lebih banyak tentang hyung kesayangannya.

"Tidak tahu kan? Baiklah, biar kuberitahu satu hal."

Tak tertarik, Jaehyun segera melangkah pergi, bekal makan siang untuk ayahnya sengaja dia buang lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan pemuda seusia dirinya.

"Hey!"

Dia mengabaikan panggilan pria yang juga mengaku adik Luhan untuk segera pergi dan tidak meninggalkan racauan menyebalkan dari pria yang entah darimana mengenalnya.

"Hey! Aku bicara padamu!"

"Terserah!"

" _Baiklah, baiklah._ Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sebaiknya kau dan kakakmu datang ke toko roti milik Luhan hyung!"

 _Tap!_

Lagi-lagi Jaehyun berhenti melangkah. Bertanya-tanya apa maksud ucapan pria asing di depannya untuk menoleh dan bertanya "Apa maksudmu?"

 _Well,_ pemuda bernama Lee Taeyong itu mengangkat bahunya. Wajahnya ragu sesaat namun dia tetap mengatakan hal yang harusnya dikatakan untuk setidaknya mencegah agar Luhan tidak disakiti lagi setelah banyak hal mengerikan terjadi padanya. "Hey!"

Taeyong terkesiap lalu tersenyum lirih untuk mengatakan "Besok pagi, pukul sepuluh. Sabaiknya kau datang ke toko roti milik ayah Luhan."

"Ada apa di toko roti ayah Luhan?"

Tampak ketakutan, pria berambut merah muda itu berguman setengah berbisik "Jika kau dan kakakmu tidak datang, sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada satu-satunya tempat yang menjadi alasan Luhan bertahan hidup."

"Apa yang akan terjadi?"

Keraguan terlihat lagi di wajah Taeyong, sekilas dia melihat ke arah kanan, lalu ke kiri seolah memastikan tak ada yang mengikutinya "Mereka akan menghancurkannya."

Jaehyun terkejut lalu segera bertanya "Mereka? Mereka siapa? Apa maksudmu dan siapa kau?!"

Taeyong memandang jengah pada Jaehun lalu kembali mengatakan siapa dirinya "Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi kau bisa memanggilku penghianat. Aku benci saat mereka terus menerus mengganggu Luhan. Jadi aku hanya akan mengatakan ini untuk terakhir kali." Katanya terburu-buru mendekati Jaehyun lalu berjinjit untuk berbisik tepat di telinga Jaehyun "Besok pagi, jangan sampai terlambat jika tidak ingin melihat Luhan lebih terluka dan lebih membenci keluargamu. _Aku pergi_."

Buru-buru Taeyong berjalan meninggalkan Jaehyun, menyadari segala resiko yang bisa terjadi padanya untuk mendengar suara Jaehyun berteriak "HEY!" Taeyong pun berhenti melamgkah untuk kembali menoleh "Ada apa?"

"Kau! Siapa sebenarnya dirimu?"

Pemuda cantik itu tersenyum canggung untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jaehyun "Taeyong, Lee Taeyong." Katanya menjawab gugup untuk bergegas pergi meninggalkan tempat yang bisa membuatnya mendekam di penjara kapan saja.

"Taeyong? Siapa dia?"

 _"Jaehyunna?"_

Jaehyun bergumam bingung untuk mendapati namanya kembali dipanggil, dia menoleh dan kali ini suara milik kakak tertuanya yang memanggil, membuatnya bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan Yunho di kantor kejaksaan namun tak membuang waktu untuk memberitahu informasi yang barus saja dia terima dari orang asing "HYUNG!"

"Ada apa?"

"LUHAN!"

Kerutan terlihat di dahi Yunho untuk bertanya pada adik bungsunya "Luhan? Ada apa dengan Luhan?"

Wajah si bungsu panik lalu dia berteriak sangat ketakutan "KITA HARUS MENOLONG LUHAN HYUNG?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Ini minumlah!"_

Merasa begitu jengah dengan sikap kekanakan Sehun pada Doojoon, Kyungsoo akhirnya bertindak tak sabar kali ini, dia terus menggenggam kasar lengan Sehun berharap teman kecilnya kembali pada realita bahwa sekuat apapun dia mencoba, Doojoon akan selalu memnenangkan situasi yang berkaitan dengan Luhan.

Selalu seperti itu selama satu tahun dan tidak bisakah Sehun mengerti posisinya hanya sebagai seorang yang dibenci bukan dicinta?

 _Rrrrh~_

Melihat bagaiamana perlakuan Luhan pada teman kecilnya saja sudah membuat Kyungsoo geram kini ditambah Doojoon yang mungkin akan membalas Sehun tak peduli bagaimana caranya.

"..."

"SEHUN!"

 _"huh?"_

"Cepat minum kita perlu bicara!"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau terus membuat keributan dengan Professor Yoon?"

" _Entahlah_."

"SEHUN!"

Sehun tersentak, jelas dia kalah sikap dengan pria cantik satu anak di depannya, karena setiap kali Kyungsoo atau Baekhyun sekalipun mulai tak sabar pada dirinya, dia harus segera memperbaiki diri jika tidak ingin berakhir diusir atau paling buruknya tidak bisa melihat Taeoh dalam satu minggu.

 _Glup_

 _Glup_

 _Glup_

Tiga kali tenggukan dihabiskan Sehun dalam sekejap, dia mengusap kasar bibirnya lalu terlihat kosong tanpa satu katapun terucap

"Sehun?"

 _"Soo."_

"Ada apa?"

Matanya berkaca-kaca menatap Kyungsoo diiringi raut putus asa berharap Kyungsoo tahu kemana Luhan pergi "Apa kau tahu hari ini adalah hari terakhir Luhan bekerja?"

Terkejut mendengar nama Luhan, Kyungsoo spontan bertanya "Siapa?"

"Luhan, mereka mengatakan hari ini hari terakhirnya bekerja. Apa kau tahu?"

 _"tidak...tidak mungkin."_

Sama seperti reaksi Sehun kali pertama mendengar Luhan berhenti kerja, Kyungsoo menampilkan wajah yang sama, _tegang dan pucat_ , jadi saat Sehun memberitahu hal yang berusaha dielaknya sejak pagi, Kyungsoo gemetar.

Dia tidak menyangkal bahwa sepanjang hari ini memang banyak perawat dan residen yang membicarakan sesuatu tentang hari terakhir Luhan bekerja, tapi pagi tadi Kyungsoo begitu sibuk, terus mengabaikannya sampai akhirnya kebenaran diberitahukan langsung oleh mantan kekasih sahabatnya.

" _Se-_ Sehunna apa yang kau katakan? Jadi benar? Luhan benar-benar pergi?"

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo semakin membuat posisi Sehun serba salah, dia yang bertanya tapi kemudian Kyungsoo bertanya balik.

Sahabatnya juga terlihat sangat pucat, tangannya sedikit gemetar dan tak lama berdiri cepat dari kursinya "Soo? Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku harus memastikan-...Luhan! Dia tidak boleh pergi begitu saja! Bagaiamana bisa dia meninggalkan aku dan Baekyun begitu saja? Bagaimana bisa-... _SIAL!"_

 _BLAM!_

Tinggalah Sehun seorang diri setelah Kyungsoo menutup pintu ruangannya. Gusar dan cemas, tak tahu harus melakukan apa adalah hal yang begitu mengganggu mantan kekasih Luhan tersebut. Sehun gugup, dan sama seperti Kyungsoo tangannya juga gemetar, tak mengerti apa yang diinginkan Luhan hingga terlalu jauh membuat keputusan untuk pergi dari mereka.

Dan lagi seluruh kepergiannya sangat dirahasiakan, terlihat dari cara pihak mamagement yang mengatakan tidak mengetahui apapun tentang pengunduran diri kekasihnya hingga bungkamnya seluruh tim Luhan yang enggan mengatakan kemana tujuan Luhan setelah meninggalkan Seoul hospital.

Sehun mengusak kasar wajahnya untuk bertanya sangat putus asa entah pada siapa "Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku Lu? Kemana aku harus mencarimu saat ini? Kemana-... _Itu saja!_ "

Buru-buru Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya, mencari aplikasi seperti _gps_ di ponselnya untuk menyalakan ke _mode on!_

 _Pip_

 _Pip_

Lalu tak lama alat pelacak yang dipasangnya dua tahun lalu saat masih menjadi kekasih Luhan kembali aktif. Awalnya dia ragu, tapi katakan dia tidak memilih pilihan lain hingga terpaksa harus menggunakan alat pelacak yang sengaja dia pasang di ponsel Luhan saat masih menjadi kekasihnya "Kau tahu kan Lu? Aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain, maafkan aku."

Janjinya pada Luhan adalah tidak menggunakan semacam alat pelacak padanya lagi saat masih menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan selama dua tahun ini Sehun memang menepati janjinya dan tidak menggunakan alat yang menggambarkan ketidakpercayaan pada pasangan. Dia akan mempercayakan Luhan pada Kai, Chanyeol atau dua sahabatnya, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Namun sayang pengecualian dia hari ini, janjinya untuk tidak menggunakan alat yang bisa melacak keberadaan Luhan terpaksa dia ingkari mengingat hal yang diinginkan Sehun saat ini hanya melihat dan bertemu langsung dengan pria yang sudah mencuri hati dan hidupnya selama dua puluh tahun.

"Biarkan aku menemukanmu dan kita bicara setelah kau merasa tenang, _ya?"_ katanya bergegas pergi dari ruangan Kyungsoo untuk mengikuti tanda merah yang menunjukkan keberadaan Luhan saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Malam hari, 23.00 KST_

 _._

Suara bising di _club_ tidak terdengar jika kau berada di ruangan khusus yang disediakan sang pemilik _club_ di lantai dua. Tepatnya, di ruangan pribadi miliknya maka setidaknya kau bisa merasa lebih fokus tanpa harus merasa terganggu dengan suara bising musik yang pastinya bisa memecahkan gelendang telinga.

Dan ya, waktu sudah menujukkan pukul sebelas malam, itu artinya sudah tiga jam Luhan berada di ruang pribadi Myungsoo di _club_ miliknya namun belum bisa menemukan apapun tentang isi _file_ yang berada di dalam _usb_ mendiang ayahnya.

" _haah~"_

Terlihat Myungsoo melepas kacamata khususnya ketika melihat di depan komputer, tangannya dilipat dibelakang tengkuk lalu menatap Luhan sedikit merasa bersalah "Tidak ada apapun di dalam _usb_ ini."

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya, Luhan juga bertanya seolah menginginkan jawaban selain _tidak ada apapun_ dari teman malamnya "Apa kau yakin? Periksalah sekali lagi!"

Myungsoo melihat arlojinya lalu bergumam kecil "Tapi ini sudah tiga jam Luhan."

"Kumohon."

Tak tahan melihat wajah memohon Luhan, Myungsoo mengangkat tangan, tanda menyerah dan menyetujui untuk mengeksplor lebih dalam agar Luhan berhenti menunjukkan wajahnya yang begitu menggemaskan "Baiklah, sekali lagi! Jika aku tidak bisa menemukan apapun lagi, kau pergi."

"Baiklah, sekali lagi!"

Myungsoo kembali memakai kacamata khusunya lalu fokus dengan berbagai _software_ yang dimilikinya hanya untuk satu data milik ayah Luhan. Beberapa kali dia mencoba _hijack_ data yang memiliki kata sandi khusus untuk diarahkan ke _file_ dengan kemanan tingkat paling tinggi setara milik pemerintah

 _Enter!_

Beberapa data baru muncul, Myungsoo mengantisipasi satu _folder_ yang bertuliskan _high secure_ lalu menekan untuk diarahkan lagi pada kata sandi baru yang lebih rumit.

Bergegas tangannya mengetikan segala hal tentang membajak beberapa situs sampai tak lama matanya membulat menyadari bahwa sedari tadi, _file_ yang coba di akses adalah milik negara dengan keamanan tingkat tinggi yang tak bisa dibuka jika tidak menggunakan kata sandi dari salah satu pihak berwenang.

"Luhan."

Buru-buru Luhan mendekati Myungsoo untuk mencari tahu "Ada apa?"

 _Enter!_

Sekali lagi Myungsoo menekan satu tombol yang menampilkan beberapa _program_ yang berjalan sesuai perintahnya. Dia terlalu fokus lalu bertanya seolah memastikan pada Luhan "Apa kau yakin kita bisa membaca _file_ di dalamnya."

"Tentu saja, ini milik ayahku. Jadi kita bisa membacanya L, ada apa?"

"Entahlah, dokumen ini memiliki tingkat keamanan tertinggi dengan pemerintah sebagai penanggung jawab. Aku hanya tidak yakin bisa membukanya dalam waktu cepat."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Myungsoo kembali melepas kacamatanya lalu bergumam menjawab pertanyaan Luhan "Apapun isi _file_ didalamnya, pastilah sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan kejahatan. Seperti dokumen rahasia negara maksudku."

"Lalu apa kau bisa mengaksesnya?"

"Tentu saja! Hanya saja aku membutuhkan waktu."

"Berapa lama?"

Myungsoo berfikir lalu menjawab penuh percaya diri "Tiga puluh enam jam dari sekarang. Bagaimana?"

Bohong jika Luhan tidak merasa senang, dia pun mengangguk tanpa ragu lalu memberikan amplop berisi uang yang cukup banyak untuk Myungsoo "Ini ambillah."

"Apa ini?"

"Uang muka untukmu."

" _eyy!_ Aku belum menemukan apapun. Tunggu sampai aku mendapatkan data yang kau inginkan lalu kau bisa membayarku."

"Benar?"

Myungsoo kembali larut dalam pekerjannya untuk mengangguk seraya mengatakan "Yap! Aku rasa kau bisa pergi sekarang, aku akan memberitahumu jika menemukan sesuatu."

Tak mau membantah, Luhan pun segera mengangguk. Jujur dia sangat lelah hari ini, jadi ketika Myungsoo memintanya untuk pergi maka tanpa ragu Luhan memakai jaket serta mengambil kunci mobilnya "Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Hubungi aku secepatnya." Katanya menepuk bahu Myungsoo untuk mendapatkan ibu jari terangkat sebagai jawaban _Ya_ dari teman malamnya.

"Aku pergi L!"

"Selamat malam dokter Xi." katanya menggoda Luhan dibalas kekehan dari sang dokter "Selamat bekerja Professor Kim!"

Setelah membalas racauan Myungsoo, Luhan bergegas menuruni tangga tempat ruangan Myungsoo berada. Dia juga sengaja keluar dari pintu belakang agar tidak perlu berpapasan dengan orang yang sedang berpesta sementara yang diinginkan hanyalah segera pergi dari keramaian menyebalkan seperti _club_ malam.

 _BLAM!_

Perlahan dia menutup pintu belakang _hell club,_ berjalan menuju mobilnya untuk mendapati sosok pria yang _sialnya_ begitu tidak ingin dia lihat untuk saat ini. Pria yang malam tadi pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja setelah memberi luka di bibirnya yang masa terasa begitu perih hingga saat ini.

"Darimana kau tahu aku ada disini."

"….."

"SEHUN!"

 _Pip!_

 _Pip!_

Bersamaan dengan teriakan Luhan, ponselnya berbunyi. Membuat si pria cantik bergegas merogoh ponselnya untuk mendapati _software_ sialan yang seharusnya tidak pernah digunakan Sehun lagi sesuai perjanjian mereka.

Dia kemudian tertawa sangat marah lalu menunjukkan ponselnya tepat ke arah Sehun "Apa ini? Kau menggunakannya lagi?"

"Aku terpaksa."

" _sial!_ BERANI SEKALI KAU MENGAWASIKU!"

Luhan murka, dia kemudian membanting ponselnya untuk menginjaknya sampai hancur tak bersisa. "Lu."

Sementara Luhan sibuk menghancurkan ponselnya maka Sehun hanya bisa menatap nanar menyadari kesalahannya karena lagi-lagi menggunakan aplikasi yang begitu dibenci Luhan bahkan saat mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih "Maaf!"

"JIKA KAU MENYESAL KENAPA TIDAK PERGI DARI HIDUPKU! KENAPA SELALU DATANG KEPADAKU!"

"…"

"PERGI!"

Sehun menggeleng untuk menatap kekasihnya tanpa keraguan "Apapun selain pergi, aku akan melakukannya."

" _tsk!_ Apapun selain pergi? Kau yakin?"

"Ya. Aku lebih memilih kau menyuruhku mati daripada harus pergi, aku tidak akan melakukannya."

"Mati ya?"

Luhan menyeringai, mencari apapun yang bisa menyakiti pria sialan di depannya untuk melihat sebotol bir bekas yang dibuang di belakang _club._ Dia pun berjalan mendekati botol bir tersebut sebelum

 _PRANG!_

Luhan memecahkan kasar botol tersebut untuk menyisakan pecahannya yang runcing dan melemparkannya kasar ke depan Sehun "Lu?" Sehun bertanya bingung untuk mendapati jawaban keji dari pria yang masih begitu dicintainya "Ambil dan Enyahlah! Aku muak melihat wajahmu"

Dia tertegun saat, tak menyangka Luhan akan benar-benar menyuruhnya mati lalu tersenyum lirih sebagai jawaban "Baiklah, aku rasa ini lebih baik." Katanya memungut pecahan botol runcing yang diberikan Luhan lalu tak lama

 _Sret!_

" _rrrhh.."_

Luhan tertohok tatkala Sehun menggores lengan kanannya tanpa ragu, matanya membulat dan menyakini bahwa goresan yang dilakukan mantan kekasihnya begitu dalam mengingat darah segar langsung mengotori kemeja putih yang dikenakannya.

"Jangan berkedip." Sehun memberi perintah untuk menukar posisi pecahan botol lalu menggores lengan kirinya, sama dalam, dan sama menyakitkan karena darah segar juga langsung mengucur hingga wajahnya memucat.

" _rrrhh…"_

Luhan bisa melihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri betapa Sehun benar-benar menepati janjinya. Janji untuk melakukan apapun selain pergi dengan dua lengan yang dia gores begitu dalam. Matanya tak berkedip melihat darah yang kini masing-masing membanjiri lengan pria yang pernah menjadi miliknya.

Tidak tertawa puas juga tidak menampilkan raut sedih. Yang Luhan lakukan hanya diam tak berkedip sementara air mata sialan sudah membasahi seluruh wajahnya "Aku sakit melihatmu menangis. Jangan merasa bersalah karena hal ini. _hmm?"_

Luhan menghapus cepat air matanya namun sial, air mata yang lain terus menetes menyadari bahwa sampai kapanpun, hatinya tidak akan sanggup melihat Sehun terluka.

 _Sret!_

 _BRAK!_

" _rrh!"_

Kali ini Sehun terjatuh dengan lutut yang menyangga tubuh saat menggores dadanya, Luhan bahkan bisa mendengar suara robekan kemeja disertai goresan melintang yang kini mengucur darah di dada Sehun, matanya membulat hebat, tangannya berkeringat hebat menyadari bahwa wajah Sehun sudah berubah pucat karena terlalu banyak darah yang dikeluarkannya.

" _Sehun."_

Kakinya sudah melangkah mendekati Sehun, tapi kemudian langkahnya terhenti saat tangan seseorang menahan tubuhnya bergerak. Luhan marah, dia cemas namun kemudian wajah Doojoon terlihat.

Entah sejak kapan Professor sekaligus pria yang sudah dianggapnya seperti kakak itu bisa berada disana. Membuat Luhan tertegun menyadari pula mungkin keberadaannya memang tidak sulit ditemukan karena selain Sehun, Doojoon adalah pria kedua yang selalu berhasil menemukan dimana dirinya.

"Hyung?"

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Doojoon bertanya sarkas dibalas tatapan Luhan yang tanpa ekspresi "Menghabisi dirinya sendiri, _mungkin."_

"Kalau begitu tinggalkan dia. Kita pergi!"

Doojoon sudah menarik tangannya menjauh, Luhan pasrah mengikutinya sampai lagi-lagi hatinya menjerit menyalahkan dirinya bahwa yang dia lakukan pada Sehun adalah sebuah kesalahan yang akan disesalinya seumur hidup.

"Hyung!"

Luhan melirik kearah Sehun, prianya kini tertunduk lemas sementara seluruh luka goresan di tubuhnya mulai berlomba mengeluarkan darah "Ada apa?" Sejujurnya Doojoon benci melihat tatapan Luhan saat ini. Tatapan yang masih dipenuhi rasa cemas dan dipenuhi cinta untuk satu-satunya pria yang kematiannya begitu ia inginkan saat ini.

"Pergilah lebih dulu." Katanya lirih sementara matanya tak pernah lepas dari Sehun "Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku akan tinggal."

"Dengannya?"

" _hyung,_ kumohon!"

"Aku yang memohon padamu! Tidak bisakah kau meninggalkannya? Hanya pergi dan membiarkannya mati seperti yang kau inginkan?!"

Samar-samar, Sehun bisa mendengar Luhan mengatakan "Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya mati. _Jika dia,_ Jika dia mati, aku tidak akan bisa hidup."

"LUHAN!"

Mengabaikan teriakan Doojoon, kini Luhan berjalan mendekati Sehun. Langkahnya sesekali gontai namun tangannya terkepal, matanya terkunci pada sosok pria yang kini tertunduk lemas di depan matanya untuk kemudian menatap marah pada Sehunnya lalu memberi perintah.

"Berdiri."

Merasa senang Luhan tidak meninggalkannya, Sehun mendongak, melihat wajah Luhan yang dipenuhi amarah namun tersenyum karena sejauh apapun dia melihat hanya ada kecemasan di mata pria cantiknya " _Lu, rrrh!"_ lirihnya kesakitan diiringi air mata Luhan yang terus menetes namun tanpa suara isakan.

"AKU BILANG BERDIRI!"

Sehun mengangguk, walau seluruh tubuhnya terkoyak, dia tetap mencoba berdiri. Namun sayang, terlalu banyak darah yang membuat lemas tubuhnya, dan karena hal itu pula daripada berdiri, tubuh besarnya jatuh namun segera ditangkap oleh lengan mungil pujaan hatinya.

"Aku marah jika kau menutup matamu!"

Sehun bisa mencium aroma Luhan yang menangkap tubuhnya, dia juga bisa merasakan usapan lembut di punggungnya sementara lengan Luhan mendekapnya erat "SEHUN!"

" _Lu, aku merindukanmu."_

Dia mencoba untuk tetap sadar, namun sayang, seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa, pandangannya kabur dan terasa gelap hingga kali terakhir yang dia dengar hanya teriakan Luhan yang terus memanggil namanya, terdengar cemas, namun Sehun menyukai suara Luhan saat memanggil namanya

"OH SEHUN BUKA MATAMU!"

Setelahnya, Sehun tak memiliki daya dan kuasa atas tubuhnya, tubuhnya terkulai lemas sementara Luhan memeluk erat tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _rrrhh…."_

Hal pertama yang mengganggunya saat membuka mata adalah tangan kirinya terasa _kram,_ Sehun menoleh, lalu mendapati _slang infus_ terpasang di jemari kirinya dengan lengan tergores yang entah sejak kapan sudah diperban.

 _Rumah sakit?_

Tebakan pertamanya tentu rumah sakit, tapi kemudian hidungnya menghirup dalam-dalam aroma pengharum ruangan lalu menebak bahwa ini bukan rumah sakit.

 _Hell,_ kekasihnya seorang dokter begitupula dua orang sahabatnya. jadi tidak mungkin Sehun salah membedakan apakah dia tinggal di rumah sakit atau bukan. Lagipula tempat tidurnya terlalu nyaman hanya untuk sekelas rumah sakit.

 _Luhan? Dimana Luhan?_

Lalu dia teringat kali terakhir sebelum tak sadarkan diri Luhan memeluknya, dia membuka cepat matanya, menahan rasa sakit untuk mengernyit menyadari bahwa saat ini dia sedang berada di sebuah penginapan kecil dengan suara _club_ yang masih terdengar.

 _Aku masih disekitar club? Sial! Dimana Luhan?_

Sehun nyaris melepas _slang_ infusnya jika disaat bersamaan suara

 _Klik….!_

Tanda pintu terbuka tidak didengar telinganya. Buru-buru dia menoleh, menatap penuh harap dan luar biasa lega mendapati Luhan masih menemaninya walau raut marah tak lekas hilang di wajahnya.

"Lu?"

 _BRAK!_

Luhan sengaja membanting belanjaan yang Sehun tebak adalah obat-obatan, lalu di tangan kirinya dia membawa _sup_ hangat sementara tangan kanannya membawa baju ganti dengan ukuran besar yang lagi-lagi Sehun tebak untuk dirinya.

"Lain kali jika ingin mati jangan didepan mataku! KAU DENGAR?"

Dia terus berteriak, tapi air matanya tak kunjung berhenti menetes. Berkali-kali Luhan menghapusnya berkali-kali pula air mata itu jatuh membasahi wajahnya, membuat lagi-lagi Sehun tertegun dan entah mengapa daripada luka ditubuhnya, hatinya jauh lebih sakit karena terus membuat Luhan menangis.

"Maaf."

" _brengsek!"_

Luhan gusar, didekatinya Sehun dengan wajah begitu cemas seperti kebiasaannya yang dulu, _ya,_ Luhan memiliki kebiasaakn menangis _non stop_ jika Sehun demam tinggi, jika Sehun terjatuh dari sepeda, apalagi jika dirinya terluka seperti ini, dia akan tanpa sadar menangis dan terus mencemaskan Sehun sampai matanya memastikan bahwa Sehun baik-baik saja.

"Biar kulihat wajahmu." Katanya memaksa melihat wajah Sehun sementara Sehun tak sengaja melihat seluruh perban dipenuhi darah dan _alkohol_ serta jarum suntik berserakan di motel tempat mereka menetap saat ini.

"Bagaimana kondisimu."

"…"

Menyadari Luhan susah payah mengobati lukanya, membuat hati Sehun begitu hangat. Dia lantas tak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dan hanya betah memandangi lama pria cantik yang bisa menghilang kapan saja dari hidupnya "Apa kau hanya akan diam? Aku bertanya padamu! Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

" _tidak."_

" _huh?"_

"Aku tidak baik-baik saja."

"Dimana yang sakit?"

Luhan mencari kemungkinan jahitannya yang tidak sempurna ada di lengan kanan Sehun, alatnya terbatas lagipula kelemahannya sebagai seorang dokter adalah tidak bisa mengobati apalagi melihat kondisi orang terdekatnya jika terluka parah. Jadi tebakannya Sehun merasa sakit karena jahitannya di lengan kanan masih terbuka.

"Biar kulihat lukamu, aku harus memastikan-…."

Tangannya digenggam Sehun saat ingin memastikan. Luhan terdiam sementara Sehun tersenyum, dia kemudian membawa tangan Luhan ke dadanya lalu mengatakan "Ini yang sakit."

Sesaat Luhan mengira goresan di dada Sehun yang sakit, tapi lagi-lagi Sehun menekan tangannya untuk menunjukkan dimana dia merasa sakit "Hatiku yang sakit."

Luhan tertegun, karena saat Sehun mengatakan hatinya sakit, entah mengapa miliknya juga berdegup sakit, rasanya sesak, namun terus memberanikan diri menatap mata Sehun cukup lama hingga akhirnya Luhan merasa tidak tahan. Segera dia membuang wajahnya, berniat melepas pegangan tangan Sehun di jemarinya namun terpaksa harus tetap dalam posisi sialan ini karena Sehun menggenggam erat jemarinya.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Jantung Luhan bergedup kencang, membiarkan Sehun mengatakan apapun yang diinginkan untuk kembali menatap pria yang wajahnya masih pucat tanda kondisinya belum sepenuhnya pulih "Kau terus mengatakan rindu, benar kau merindukan aku?"

Tanpa ragu Sehun mengangguk, diusapnya air mata Luhan lalu kembali mengatakan "Ya, aku merindukanmu, _tidak,_ biar aku jelaskan." Katanya masih mengusap wajah Luhan untuk mengatakan hal yang begitu ingin dia katakan setelah satu tahun berlalu "Aku merindukan Luhanku yang dulu, yang peduli padaku, _yang mencintaiku."_

Lagi-lagi Luhan terdiam, dia bertanya-tanya sebesar apa cinta Sehun untuknya, setulus apa hatinya mencintai atau seberapa jauh Sehun akan bertahan sementara dia terus menyakitinya. Luhan bahkan dibuat takjub dengan semua yang Sehun lakukan hingga mengalah adalah hal yang akan dilakukannya malam ini.

" _haah~"_ Luhan menghela nafasnya lalu berujar sangat lembut, _seperti Luhan yang dulu, yang diinginkan Sehun_ "Aku akan menjadi Luhan yang dulu untuk malam ini, setelahnya jangan datang lagi mengusikku, jangan menyakiti dirimu lagi. Dengar?"

"Aku tidak akan mengusikmu, yang kulakukan hanya mengejarmu, _seperti biasa."_

Merasa putus asa, Luhan bertanya "Mau sampai kapan?" Sehun tersenyum sebagai jawaban lalu meletakkan tangannya tepat di dada Luhan "Sampai hatimu menerimaku lagi."

 _Tes!_

Luhan membuang wajahnya saat air mata kembali terjatuh, jujur setelah satu tahun untuk kali pertama dia merasa begitu aman dan dilindungi, tapi kemudian dia tertawa kecil sebagai penolakan hatinya agar tidak terjatuh pada cinta yang sama walau sejujurnya dia semakin mencintai pria pertamanya. "Terserahmu saja, cepat ganti kemejamu. Aku benci melihat darah disana!"

Sehun mengangguk namun terlihat kesulitan karena _slang infus_ yang dipakaikan Luhan di jemari kirinya " _rrhh.."_ dia bahkan meringis membuat Luhan lagi-lagi mengambil berat nafasnya untuk mengambil kemeja yang dia beli lalu berjalan mendekati Sehun.

"Biar kubantu."

Dengan cekatan namun perlahan, Luhan melepas kancing kemeja Sehun, memastikan tidak mengenai tubuh Sehun yang terluka dan membuang kemeja sialan yang memberikan mimpi buruk untuknya.

"Selesai."

Dia berniat pergi tapi tangan Sehun terus menggenggamnya "Apa lagi?"

" _mmhh.."_

Ragu-ragu Sehun bertanya "Kau tidak mengingkari janji kan?"

"Janji apa?"

"Kau adalah Luhanku yang dulu malam ini, ingat?"

Terdengar nafas berat Luhan berhembus lalu kemudian mengangguk tak mengelak "Ya baiklah. Aku Luhanmu yang dulu malam ini. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku memiliki tiga permintaan."

"Apa?"

Sehun terlihat bingung, rasanya ini seperti mewujudkan tiga permintaan berharga dari dewa. Terlalu berharga hingga dia bersumpah untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan hal yang tidak akan terjadi dua kali dalam satu tahun ini.

"Pertama, bisakah kau melepas _slang infus_ dari tanganku?"

"Wajahmu masih pucat."

"Tapi aku sudah merasa lebih baik."

"Baiklah." Sedikit kesal, Luhan malas berdeabat dan melepas _slang infus_ dari lengan Sehun sedikit kasar " _arh!"_ Sehun meringis, buru-buru Luhan menempelkan _kain kasa dilapis alkohol_ agar tidak terjadi pembengkakan di jemari mantan kekasihnya.

"Apa yang kedua?"

Buru-buru Sehun menggeser posisi tidurnya untuk menyediakan sedikit ruang agar Luhan bisa berbaring "Tidur disampingku." Katanya tanpa ragu dibalas raut terkejut dari Luhan " _ayolah!_ Itu terlalu banyak."

"Luhan yang dulu selalu tidur di pelukanku, jangan mengelaknya."

 _Ya benar, bahkan hingga detik ini Luhan yang sekarang juga masih ingin tidur di pelukanmu._ Luhan membalas dalam hati pernyataan Sehun, jujur setelah semua kejadian buruk yang terjadi di hidupnya tidak sekalipun Luhan pernah tidur dengan nyaman. Jadi ketika Sehun kembali menawarkan lagi lengan yang selalu menjadi bantal di tidurnya, Luhan tak mau lagi mengelak.

 _Mungkin malam ini aku bisa tidur dengan nyaman._

Dia kemudian mengambil posisi berbaring di samping Sehun, tidak menggunakan lengannya sebagai bantal mengingat pria gila disampingnya baru saja menggores lengannya "Sudah? Lalu apa permintaan ketiga— _Sehun!"_

Luhan terkejut saat tubuhnya ditarik paksa mendekat, detik berikutnya dia bisa mencium aroma harum tubuh Sehun dan menyadari posisinya saat ini adalah sedang berada di pelukan mantan kekasihnya, pelukan yang sudah menemaninya hampir dua puluh tahun mengingat tiap kali mereka tidur bersama, Sehun akan selalu memeluknya.

 _Nyaman._

Luhan tidak mengelaknya, namun menyadari Sehun terlalu banyak bergerak cukup membuatnya kesal, dia pun mendongak lalu memperingatkan Sehun "Jika jahitanmu terbuka, aku bersumpah tidak akan mempedulikannya."

" _ya, tidak apa._ Asal aku bisa memelukmu lagi setelah satu tahun." Katanya lirih seraya mengecupi berulang kali pucuk kepala Luhan. Awalnya Luhan merasa risih, namun kecupan Sehun sangatlah familiar hingga berakhir membiarkan Sehun melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya.

"Aku akan mengatakan permintaan terakhirku."

Luhan hanya diam di pelukan Sehun seraya bergumam "Apa?"

Sehun membuat sedikit jarak di antara mereka, sengaja ingin melihat wajah Luhan lebih dekat hingga tanpa sadar tangannya mengusap bibir Luhan yang terluka karena ulahnya malam tadi "Apa sakit?" katanya bertanya lirih dibalas Luhan yang menggelengkan kepala "Sudahlah, lupakan luka ini, milikmu lebih menyakitkan. Jadi apa permintaan terakhirmu?"

Sehun tak berkedip menatap wajah Luhan, diusapnya surai yang begitu dia rindukan untuk kemudian membungkuk seraya berbisik di telinga pria yang membuatnya tergila selama bertahun-tahun "Menciummu."

" _Sehun!"_

Tak lama suara Luhan dibungkam dengan kecupan Sehun di bibirnya. Dan berbeda dari malam tadi, kali ini ciuman Sehun begitu lembut, terasa begitu hangat terlebih saat Luhan membuka diri untuk memberikan izin agar Sehun bisa menciumnya.

Sementara Sehun memeluk tubuhnya erat, maka diam-diam, tanpa melepas lumatan di bibir mereka Luhan memberi jarak agar bisa melihat wajah pria yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya, awalnya dia berfikir Sehun akan menatapnya, tapi dia salah, mata Sehun terpejam sementara bibirnya terus bergerak semakin dalam dan lembut saat melumatnya. Terlalu lembut hingga Luhan bisa melihat air mata menetes dari kelopak mata Sehun.

Refleks mata Sehun terbuka saat tangan lembut Luhan mengusap air matanya, dia terkejut antara malu dan bahagia karena bisa melihat tatapan Luhan begitu lembut "Ada apa?" Luhan bertanya, lalu Sehun tersenyum sebagai jawaban "Aku hanya terlalu bahagia."

"Jika bahagia jangan membuatku terlihat buruk."

" _huh?"_

"Cium aku dengan senyum, bukan dengan air mata."

Sehun luar biasa berdebar mendengar perintah Luhan, berkali-kali dia mengedipkan mata agar air matanya tak jatuh untuk tertawa seraya menarik Luhan lagi ke pelukannya "Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya dengan benar kali ini."

Sehun perlahan menunduk lagi, memiringkan kepalanya untuk mencium Luhan seperti hidupnya tergantung pada ciuman Luhan. " _dia gelisah."_ Luhan bisa merasakan keputusasaan diciuman Sehun, seperti rasa membutuhkan tapi tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menciumnya takut jika perasaannya hilang lagi.

Dan disela lumatan bibir Sehun, Luhan mengangkat tangannya, mengusap lembut punggung Sehun seolah mengingatkan pria yang sedang mendekapnya bahwa saat ini, detik ini juga, dia sedang mencium Luhannya yang dulu, yang mencintainya tulus tanpa rasa benci seperti Luhan di esok hari.

" _Malam ini, aku Luhanmu yang dulu, ingat?"_ katanya bergumam disela ciuman mereka dibalas anggukan dan tubuh Sehun yang mulai tenang. Setelahnya tak ada lagi rasa putus asa yang ada hanya rasa saling membutuhkan untuk saling mengisi ruang kosong yang disebut rindu yang sudah diabaikan mereka selama satu tahun ini.

" _arhh~"_

Luhan tak sengaja mendesah saat lidah mereka melilit menjadi satu, air liur mereka bertukar dan seperti biasa _Sehun is a good kisser._ Jadi sebenarnya Luhan selalu memiliki rasa tak rela jika suatu saat nanti, entah itu siapa. Sehun akan menemukan pengganti dirinya.

" _mmhh~"_

Sehun semakin melilitkan kedua lidah mereka, tubuh keduanya panas karena gairah dan hasrat yang meledak diantara mereka. Tubuh mereka merespon dengan sendirinya arti rindu yang ditahan pemiliknya masing-masing, jadi saat mereka mulai berhubungan intim maka letupan gairah itu tak bisa lagi disembunyikan.

Bisa saja Sehun kehilangan kendalinya dan terus mencium Luhan hingga tubuh mereka menyatu nantinya, tapi dia sadar ini bukan cara yang tepat mengambil hati Luhan, dengan berat hati dia menarik bibirnya dari bibir Luhan lalu menatapnya lembut, menahan emosi yang sensual yang tidak bisa dia jelaskan seperti apa rasanya.

" _wae?"_

Nafas Luhan terengah, bibirnya terbuka mencari nafas membuat kesan imutnya sangat kentara dimata Sehun "Tidak, aku hanya perlu menghentikannya disini?"

Terlalu bingung Luhan tidka menjawab apapun, dia hanya membiarkan Sehun kembali mendekapnya lalu menyesap aromanya kuat-kuat "Aku tidak akan meminta lebih, hanya jadi Luhanku lebih lama malam ini, _Ya?"_

"Baiklah."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"…"

"Luhan yang dulu selalu membalas ucapan cintaku." Sehun mengingatkan dibalas suara kekehan dari Luhan "Baiklah." Ragu, Luhan kemudian membalas ucapan cinta Sehun, _seperti dulu_ "Aku juga mencintaimu." Katanya terdengar tulus dibalas senyum lirih Sehun saat mendengarnya.

" _haah~_ Aku berharap bisa mendengar Luhan sekarang juga membalas cintaku."

Sehun menyadari tubuh Luhan tegang di pelukannya, dia kemudian tertawa lalu mencium sekali Luhannya yang dulu sebelum pergi untuk tidur "Baiklah, kau bisa tidur Lu, aku memelukmu."

"Baiklah."

Tak lama kedua mata mereka terpejam, dan karena efek obat, Sehun lebih dulu tertidur, terlihat sangat bahagia sementara Luhan sedang menatapnya saat ini. Tak banyak yang dilakukan Luhan, dia hanya diam sesekali mengusap lembut wajah Sehun untuk mengatakan "Maaf sudah memintamu melakukan hal mengerikan, jadi kumohon jangan biarkan aku melihat darahmu ditanganku lagi Sehunna, _aku tidak bisa,_ _jangan terluka lagi, kumohon."_

Yang tak Sehun ketahui, mungkin beberapa menit yang lalu yang membalas ucapan cintanya bukanlah Luhan yang dulu, melainkan Luhan yang saat ini sedang sedikit meluluhkan hatinya, yang sedang mengkhawatirkan Sehunnya sama seperti yang selalu dia lakukan sejak mereka kecil, sejak Sehun mengatakan mencintainya dua puluh tahun yang lalu, _mungkin._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Aku pergi, sebaiknya kau minum obatmu sebelum pergi_

Begitulah pesan yang Sehun baca saat membuka matanya di pagi hari. Tertawa kecil seraya mengumpat karena rasa lelahnya yang begitu banyak membuat dia tidak menyadari kepergian Luhan dari pelukannya.

Dia kemudian bersandar di tempat tidur. Melihat ke samping kanan untuk tersenyum sangat bahagia mengingat bahwa malam tadi, untuk kali pertama setelah satu tahun dia kembali mendekap si mungil di pelukannya, pria yang sejak usianya sepuluh tahun sudah selalu dia peluk jika mereka tidur bersama

" _haah~_ Rasanya malam tadi tidurku begitu menyenangkan." Katanya bergumam menyesapi aroma tubuh Luhan, berniat untuk tidak segera pergi jika ponselnya tidak bergetar dengan nama Jaehyun tertera disana.

 _Sret!_

Sehun segera mengangkat panggilan dari adiknya untuk menyapa adik kecilnya "Jae? Ada apa?"

" _Hyung kau harus segera datang!"_

Tidak biasanya adik bungsunya terdengar sangat ketakutan, jadi ketika suaranya terdengar seperti menangis, sesuatu pastilah terjadi. Buru-buru Sehun kembali bersandar di tempat tidur lalu bertanya cukup tenang pada adiknya "Ada apa? Aku harus datang kemana?"

" _toko roti paman Xi!"_

Baiklah, Sehun tidak bisa tenang saat nama tempat yang menjadi alasan Luhannya hidup dengan baik disebut oleh adiknya. Takut-takut dia bertanya "Apa yang terjadi?"

" _MEREKA AKAN MENGHANCURKAN TOKO ROTI PAMAN XI!"_

 _DEG!_

Entah siapa bajingan yang dengan keji menghancurkan toko roti kecil milik ayah Luhan selama dua puluh tahun, _entah apa motifnya._ Tapi jika sampai toko roti itu benar-benar dihancurkan, maka sudah dipastikan Luhan akan menghadiri pemakaman kedua ayahnya.

Luhannya pasti akan kembali terpuruk dan hancur jika itu terjadi, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sehun mual, dia berlari gontai mengambil kunci mobil lalu menutup cepat panggilan dari adiknya.

" _SIAL!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"BERHENTI MENGHANCURKAN TOKO AYAHKU— _hah~_ berhenti, _jebal!"_

Untuk Luhan, tak ada definisi mimpi buruk selain pagi ini, pagi yang dia kira akan dijalaninya dengan sedikit lebih baik dari pagi-pagi sebelumnya selama satu tahun ini.

Karena disaat dia mengira bisa memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Sehun maka disaat yang sama dia harus menerima pesan dari Seunghyun yang mengatakan _**kejaksaan akan menghancurkan toko roti ayahmu, Lu! Apa yang harus kulakukan?**_

Luhan tidak mengerti maksud pesan Seunghyun pagi tadi, tapi kemudian pesan selanjutnya datang dan berisikan mimpi buruk yang seolah menampar dirinya untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa sampai kapanpun, dia dan Sehun memang tidak ditakdirkan bersama _**Jaksa Oh yang memberi perintah atas penutupan paksa toko roti ayahmu. Aku menolak, dan mereka memberikan instruksi baru untuk menghancurkan toko roti ayahmu**_

 _DEG!_

Luhan kalap, dia melupakan fakta bahwa hari ini adalah hari pertamanya bekerja di Hanyang hospital, _tempat ibunya dulu bekerja,_ yang dia lakukan hanya berlari ke tempat kenangan keluarga kecilnya untuk mendapati beberapa pria berjubah hitam tengah menyegel dan mengunci paksa toko roti milik ayahnya.

 _ **SIAPA YANG MEMBERI PERINTAH?**_

Beberapa menit lalu Luhan bertanya, lalu tak lama mereka melemparkan kertas yang telah ditandatangani salah satu jaksa penuntut dengan nama _**Oh Insung**_ tertera disana.

" _andwae..ah,haah~"_

Luhan lemas, dadanya sesak, _phobianya_ melihat pria berjubah hitam tiba-tiba kambuh. Siapapun yang melakukan hal ini pastilah tahu dia memiliki ketakutan melihat orang yang mengenakan jubah hitam dalam jumlah banyak. Dan rasanya masuk akal jika Luhan mempercayai bahwa ayah Sehun memang berada di belakang semua ini.

" _berhenti, jebal!"_

Keringat memenuhi wajahnya sementara Seunghyun, _entahlah_ dia berada dimana karena Luhan sama sekali tak melihatnya. Berkali-kali Luhan mencoba berdiri namun berkali-kali pula dia terjatuh, karena selain diseret paksa dengan kasar, delapan orang berjubah itu sesekali berdiri melingkarinya, tertawa menyeramkan hingga Luhan tak bisa mengatasi sesaknya karena terlalu takut.

 _PRANG!_

" _ANDWAAAEE!"_

Matanya membulat saat tongkat pertama diayunkan, kaca toko ayahnya mulai hancur diiringi suara pecahan berikutnya " _berhenti, kumohon."_

 _PRANG!_

d" _brengsek!"_ Luhan menangis hebat. Yang membuat hatinya sakit karena tak ada satupun yang datang untuk menolongnya, lalu kemudian dia sadar satu-satunya hal yang membuat banyak orang hanya melihat tanpa melakukan apapun adalah karena _cap_ " _penghianat"_ dari ayahnya tidak kunjung dibersihkan dan masih dianggap sebagi terdakwa.

" _HANCURKAN DAN BAKAR TOKO MILIK PENGHIANAT INI! SEGERA!"_

" _AAAAARGGGGGGHHHHHH!"_

 _Ckit!_

 _Ckit!_

 _Ckit!_

 _Ckit!_

Bersamaan dengan teriakan Luhan, maka terlihat empat mobil yang berhenti melingkari dirinya seolah melindungi. Entah siapa yang kali ini datang, Luhan tidak peduli. Dia hanya berharap seseorang datang untuk menghentikan para bajingan yang dengan keji menghancurkan toko roti milik ayahnya.

 _BLAM!_

Masing-masing dari pengemudi mobil keluar bersamaan, entah siapa yang datang, Luhan tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Dia hanya tertunduk karena belum bisa menghilangkan sesaknya sampai suara yang begitu mirip dengan suara ayahnya terdengar berteriak

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!"

 _DEG!_

Bohong jika Luhan tidak mengenali suara tersebut, suara yang pernah begitu dia sukai kini kembali terdengar menjadi favoritnya lagi, dia mengangkat wajah, mencari asal suara untuk menemukan pria yang namanya tertera sebagai pemberi _izin_ untuk menghacurkan toko milik ayahnya terlihat murka.

" _Papa?"_

 _Refleks,_ Luhan memanggil sebutan papa untuknya. Sebutan yang sama yang sering digunakan sebelum dia menggantinya menjadi _Jaksa Oh_ Selama satu tahun ini.

"BERHENTI"

Lalu dia menoleh ke samping kiri untuk menemukan _hyung_ favoritnya terlihat sama marah dengan ayahnya. Jujur, pandangan Luhan sedikit kabur, dia harus menunduk jika kepalanya tidak ingin terasa sakit lalu bergumam seraya tersenyum begitu tenang " _Yunho hyung."_

" _Hyung!"_

Tepat dibelakangnya Luhan juga bisa menebak begitu mudah jika itu suara Jaehyun, lalu tak lama seseorang mendekapnya erat dan membuatnya bisa bernafas sejenak "Jangan dilihat, papa akan mengurus mereka."

" _Sehun?"_

Jelas itu Sehunnya, Luhan bisa menebak dari suaranya, aromanya bahkan dari dua lengan yang malam tadi terluka dan diperban kini sedang memeluknya erat. Itu Sehunnya yang sedang mengusap lembut punggungnya seraya terus mengatakan " _kau akan baik-baik saja, kami semua disini!"_

" _Ya, kau benar. Kalian semua disini."_ Luhan bergumam sementara tangannya melingkar erat di pelukan Sehun, dia menyembunyikan wajahnya didada pria yang malam tadi menghabiskan waktu bersamanya untuk menyadari satu kenyataan baru.

Kenyataan bahwa kalimat _kami semua disini_ yang diucapkan Sehun seolah menampar telak batin Luhan saat harus mengakui bahwa keluarga yang begitu dibencinya selama satu tahun ini adalah keluarga yang sama yang kini menolongnya, melindunginya, dan membuatnya benar-benar merasa memiliki keluarga setelah satu tahun _status_ keluarga direnggut dari hidupnya, _selamanya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _tobencontinued_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ini duo TOPJOON pen banget gue toyor aseli. Jahatnya ngalahin emak2 matre di Drama korea -_-" , kkkk~_

.

 _Maap ya kalo ada pensnya Doojoon, Top, gamaksud kok gue apa2 kok gue, ini Cuma cerita, baper boleh, gonggong jangan!_

 _._

 _Maap ya :v_

 _._

 _Seeyou :*_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Previous**_

" _Sehun?"_

 _Jelas itu Sehunnya, Luhan bisa menebak dari suaranya, aromanya bahkan dari dua lengan yang malam tadi terluka dan diperban kini sedang memeluknya erat. Itu Sehunnya yang sedang mengusap lembut punggungnya seraya terus mengatakan "kau akan baik-baik saja, kami semua disini!"_

" _Ya, kau benar. Kalian semua disini." Luhan bergumam sementara tangannya melingkar erat di pelukan Sehun, dia menyembunyikan wajahnya didada pria yang malam tadi menghabiskan waktu bersamanya untuk menyadari satu kenyataan baru._

 _Kenyataan bahwa kalimat kami semua disini yang diucapkan Sehun seolah menampar telak batin Luhan saat harus mengakui bahwa keluarga yang begitu dibencinya selama satu tahun ini adalah keluarga yang sama yang kini menolongnya, melindunginya, dan membuatnya benar-benar merasa memiliki keluarga setelah satu tahun status keluarga direnggut dari hidupnya, selamanya._

 _._

 _._

 **Je'Te Veux**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Sehun-Luhan**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _._

 _BUGH!_

"BRENGSEK! BERANI SEKALI BAJINGAN KECIL SEPERTIMU BERHIANAT! APA KAU SUDAH BOSAN HIDUP!"

 _BUGH!_

Sekiranya sudah sekitar sepuluh menit besi menyakitkan itu membuat cacat dan luka di sekujur tubuh remaja pria berusia sekitar delapan belas tahun. Sekiranya pula, daripada memberi jawaban atas penghianatan yang dituduhkan padanya dia memilih diam, membiarkan balok serta besi sialan itu mengoyak tubuhnya, menghancurkannya atau mungkin lebih baik jika dia benar-benar mati agar tak lagi melakukan dosa dibawah perintah iblis seperti Ko Donghoon.

"KATAKAN SESUATU!"

Seluruh tubuhnya sudah memar tak bersisa, kepalanya mengeluarkan darah yang menetes hingga ke hidung lalu terasa amis di bibirnya. Demi Tuhan, satu pukulan lagi pasti bisa membuatnya mati atau paling ringan mengalami koma untuk waktu yang lama, tapi melihat wajah iblis di depannya begitu marah karena rencananya gagal, itu adalah kesenangan tersendiri untuk remaja yang kini mengganti _blonde_ warna rambutnya.

" _Daepyonim,_ Bunuh saja aku."

" _brengsek!"_

Pria bermata _pirates_ itu terpancing amarahnya pada ucapan terlalu berani yang dilontarkan Taeyong, membuat tak hanya geraman menakutkan terdengar tapi suara besi yang dipanaskan di bara api terasa seperti surga untuk remaja yang sudah tak tahan lagi dengan hidupnya.

" _baiklah,_ Baiklah jika kau ingin mati, aku akan memberikannya."

 _Trang…_

Donghoon melempar besi yang tak berguna digantikan dengan besi yang panas, bersiap menghabisi remaja sialan yang dibawa Doojoon tiga tahun lalu untuk menghabisinya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

Posisinya sudah menggunakan sarung tangan khusus yang digunakan tiap kali dia membunuh, tawanya bengis tak menyangka bahwa dia harus turun tangan langsung untuk menghabisi sampah tak berguna seperti Taeyong, detik kemudian dia melangkah terpingkal dengan kaki pincangnya untuk berteriak

"MATI KAU LEE TAEYONG!"

"KO DONGHOON!"

Taeyong sudah memejamkan erat matanya, bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk, sebelum suara yang pernah menyelamatkannya tiga tahun lalu lagi-lagi terdengar dan berada tepat di depannya, _melindungi._

"MINGGIR YOON DOOJOON! AKU HARUS MENGAJARI ANJING KECILMU AGAR TAK LAGI BERHIANAT!"

"Cukup! Jika kau menyentuhnya, menyakitinya lagi, aku bersumpah tidak akan tinggal diam. KAU DENGAR?"

Kedua mata itu bertatapan sengit, untuk sesaat Taeyong merasa Doojoon benar-benar seperti hyungnya yang dulu, yang selalu menghindari masalah dan mengurangi untuk berbuat keji. Setidaknya, jika dia mendapat perintah untuk menyakiti seseorang, maka sebagai seorang dokter dia akan selalu menyembuhkan korbannya.

Berbeda dengan saat ini, tepat setelah Doojoon menemukan Luhan, entah mengapa obsesinya pada Luhan sangat mengerikan, dia bahkan tega membunuh ibu Luhan tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun. Lalu terus membunuh hanya untuk mendapatkan Luhan, memastikan Luhan hanya menjadi miliknya dengan membunuh seluruh pengganggu yang terus mendampingi Luhan.

" _hyung…"_

Doojoon menoleh sekilas ke arah Taeyong untuk kembali berhadapan dengan iblis bermata satu didepannya " _ckckck!_ Bahkan kaki tanganku mulai berani mengancamku! Apa nyawamu masih sangat banyak Professor Yoon?"

Tak merasakan takut sedikitpun, sang professor menjawab "Hanya satu. Tapi jika kau terus menyakiti orang-orang terdekatku, aku akan memiliki banyak nyawa dan memastikan kau mati denganku!"

" _brengsek!_ Kalau begitu kenapa kau membiarkan rencana terbesarku gagal? KENAPA TOKO ITU HANYA HANCUR TANPA TERBAKAR HABIS? KENAPA SEMUA RENCANAKU MENDAPATKAN USB SIALAN SANGAT SULIT! KENAPA?"

"Karena kau selalu tergesa! Aku sudah bilang serahkan Luhan padaku!"

"Serahkan Luhan padamu?" Donghoon bertanya lalu tak lama tertawa sangat picik " _Ah,_ Lalu setelah itu apa? Kau akan membawanya untuk kesenanganmu sendiri! Aku benar?"

" _aniya!_ Aku akan memberikan yang seharusnya menjadi milikmu, lalu aku akan membawa Luhan bersamaku."

" _tsk!_ Benarkah?"

"Kau tahu tujuanku hanya Luhan. Aku hanya ingin mendapatkannya, membawanya pergi, dan hidup bersamaku!"

"Rasanya sulit jika bajingan kecil itu masih kita biarkan hidup."

Terlihat tangan Doojoon mengepal, melihat sekilas pada Taeyong lalu kembali menatap bajingan tua yang sangat menginginkan kematian Taeyong " _Wae?_ Apa kau masih berfikir dia yang membocorkan rencana kita?"

"YA! KEMARIN BAJINGAN KECIL INI TERTANGKAP BASAH BERADA DI KEJAKSAAN DAN BERBICARA DENGAN SI BUNGSU OH! LALU KEESOKAN PAGINYA, HARI INI! KEEMPAT PRIA OH ITU DATANG DAN MENGACAUKAN SEGALANYA! PIKIRMU DIA BISA BEBAS DARI TUDUHAN?"

Semua tuduhan Donghoon terdengar masuk akal untuk Doojoon, kemarin siang dia memang tidak bisa menghubungi Taeyong, lalu hari ini dia mendapat kabar jika Donghoon berniat menghabisi Taeyong dengan _cap_ penghianat yang akan dibawa bersama kematiannya.

Sebagai seorang _profesional,_ Doojoon tahu ada yang disembunyikan Taeyong, tapi sebagai kakak, dia menolak untuk mempercayai Donghoon dan hanya melindungi Taeyong sebanyak yang dia bisa, dan sewajar keyakinan masih dimilikinya. Dia pun tertawa kecil terlihat sangat mengerikan untuk megatakan "Mulai hari ini, Taeyong akan menjadi tanggung jawabku. Kau tidak perlu mengotori tanganmu hanya untuk remaja kotor sepertinya!"

" _tsk!_ Lalu bagaimana jika dia juga menggigitmu?"

Matanya menoleh ke belakang, terkunci pada mata Taeyong lalu dengan seringai pembunuhnya, Doojoon mengatakan "Jika dia menggigitku, jika hal itu terjadi dan jika benar dia menghianati kita, aku pastikan akan membunuhnya dengan kedua tanganku sendiri."

Taeyong gemetar, nyatanya ucapan Doojoon lebih mengerikan dari pukulan yang dilakukan Donghoon padanya, dia tak lagi berani menatap Doojoon untuk menyadari seringai puas terdengar dari Donghoon yang kini meninggalkan gudang tua tempat mereka biasa melakukan transaksi mendesak seperti saat ini.

 _BLAM!_

Suara pintu dari gudang tua itu ditutup kencang oleh Donghoon, meninggalkan Taeyong dengan Doojoon yang menatapnya tak berkedip. Sungguh, daripada bersama Donghoon, Taeyong lebih takut jika bersama Doojoon, auranya begitu menakutkan, rasanya sesak, tubuhnya gemetar saat dua tangan dingin Doojoon menyentuh pundaknya, memaksa dua mata mereka bertatapan, memberi peringatan.

" _apapun-…_ Apapun yang sedang kau rencanakan, apapun yang coba kau lakukan, baiknya kau lupakan semuanya. Kau dengar? Aku tidak akan segan membunuhmu jika kau menghalangi jalanku mendapatkan Luhan! _Kau dengar?"_ katanya tenang. Terlalu tenang hingga seluruh tubuh Taeyong bergetar karena rasa takutnya, gugup, dia menyatukan dua tangan, memohon seraya mengatakan _"hyung, mian-…."_

"KAU DENGAR?"

" _n-nde hyung,_ Aku dengar, _ma-maafkan aku,_ maaf."

Taeyong meringkuk berlutut, terisak ketakutan dan memohon agar tak lagi ada pukulan yang harus diterimanya. Dan seperti seorang yang memiliki kelainan jiwa, Doojoon mengusap agak kasar tiap darah yang berada di tubuh Taeyong, tersenyum seperti menikmati tiap tetes darah yang keluar dari tubuh Taeyong.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Sakit?"

Dia bertanya tanpa ekspresi, tangannya terus menekan luka Taeyong hingga si remaja meringis tertahan sebagai respon "Kau akan merasakan lebih sakit dari ini jika menghianatiku adik kecil, jadi baiknya jauhi keluarga Oh, atau aku bersumpah, akan membuatmu merasakan sakit sampai kau memohon dibunuh pada akhirnya."

" _Well,_ aku tidak akan mengbati lukamu. Pakai jaket dan topimu lalu cari rumah sakit terdekat, anggap ini hukuman dariku!"

Taeyong tak merespon, yang dia lakukan hanya terbaring kesakitan sementara Doojoon melemparkan topi dan jaket di tubuhnya, dia kemudian menepuk pundak Taeyong lalu tersenyum keji mengatakan "Jika kau mati hari ini, aku akan membiarkan jasadmu dimakan anjing liar atau membusuk di tempat mengerikan ini, jadi pastikan kau selamat dan segera pergi ke rumah sakit. Kau dengar?"

Taeyong mengangguk perlahan, lalu berujar ketakutan menjawab Doojoon dengan lirih " _Aku akan selamat dan segera pergi ke rumah sakit."_

"Bagus. Aku harap kondisimu sudah baik di hari pembuktian."

" _ha-_ hari pembuktian?"

"Ya, kau dikatakan berkhianat, jadi untuk membuktikan dugaan Donghoon salah kau harus membunuh seseorang. Akan kuberitahu tempat dan waktunya, sampai nanti!"

" _tapi hyung…_ Aku tidak ingin membunuh."

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kau yang dibunuh?"

" _hyung…"_

"Cepat obati lukamu! Aku pergi!"

 _BLAM!_

Doojoon meninggalkan Taeyong dengan keadaannya yang sangat kritis, seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi luka, kepalanya juga terus mengeluarkan darah, tapi dengan kejinya sang dokter hanya meninggalkan dia seperti meninggalkan seorang anjing yang dibuang majikannya.

" _aku tidak ingin-…._ AKU TIDAK INGIN MEMBUNUH _."_

Sepertinya yang lebih membuat Taeyong kesakitan adalah hari pembuktian, jika benar dia dipaksa untuk membunuh seseorang, maka tak ada lagi perbedaan antara dirinya dan Doojoon, dia menangis sendu, terlalu takut lalu hingga isakannya samar berharap seseorang menolongnya.

" _tolong aku, siapapun."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Pa? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa yang mereka lakukan? Kenapa mereka ingin menghancurkan toko kue ayah Luhan?"

Jika di sebuah gudang tua, Taeyong sedang kesakitan nyaris meregang nyawa, maka keadaan tegang di kediaman keluarga Oh juga tak bisa dielakan lagi, saat ini Luhan berada di kamar Sehun, sedang beristirahat setelah tak sadarkan diri menghadapi insiden yang membuatnya sangat ketakutan beberapa jam lalu.

Dan berbeda dengan Luhan yang masih sulit menerima kenyataan, Sehun terlihat sangat marah menyadari ada hal yang disembunyikan dari sang ayah mengingat insiden mengerikan untuk menghancurkan toko kue mendiang ayah Luhan berada dibawah perintah ayahnya.

"Sehun, biarkan papa yang menanganinya. Kau hanya perlu menjaga Luhan-…."

"BAGAIMANA BISA AKU MENJAGA LUHAN JIKA AKU TIDAK MENGETAHUI APAPUN! SEBENARNYA APA YANG TERJADI?"

"Sehun tenanglah, kau tahu Luhan benci berada di sekitar kita." Yunho mengerling lantai dua, seolah mengingatkan Sehun bahwa suara teriakannya bisa membuat Luhan terbangun dan merasa tak nyaman berada di tengah-tengah keluarga yang masih begitu dibencinya walau satu tahun telah berlalu.

Sontak, pria nomor tiga di Kediaman Oh itu merasa tersinggung namun membenarkan peringatak Yunho, dia mendengus, dilepasnya kasar pegangan sang kakak di bahunya untuk berjalan menuju sofa dan mengusak kasar wajahnya, _terlalu frustasi,_ karena sang ayah tak kunjung memberi jawaban "Apa yang sebenarnya papa sembunyikan? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Merasa perlu menjelaskan seperlunya, Insung kemudian mengambil kertas yang berisikan perintah untuk menghancurkan toko roti mendiang ayah Luhan, menatap tegas putra keduanya lalu mengatakan diiringi nada marah dan cemas sama persis seperti milik Sehun "Papa hanya bisa mengatakan satu hal padamu, apapun yang coba mereka lakukan pada Luhan itu sebuah kejahatan serius, papa tidak akan tinggal diam."

"Mereka?"

Insung tak berkedip saat mata Sehun menatapnya tajam, _mempelajari_ kalimat mereka yang keluar dari bibirnya hanya untuk bertahan agar tidak terpancing mengatakan apapun pada putranya.

Katakan dia egois, tapi menceritakan semua hal pada Sehunnya, itu sama saja membuat putranya terlibat dalam bahaya terlebih semua kunci permasalahan ini ada pada Luhan. Dia hanya perlu sedikit bertahan untuk menjelaskan pada Luhan, meyakinkan putra mendiang sahabatnya agar menyerahkan semua masalah ini padanya, dia hanya perlu sedikit membujuk Luhan agar tak ada yang terluka nantinya, _tidak Luhan, tidak pula putranya._

"Jadi benar? Ada yang papa rahasiakan?"

"…."

" _tsk!"_

Insung gusar, kehabisan kata untuk menjelaskan pada Sehun dan lebih memilih untuk bersikap tegas, _seperti biasa._

"Hanya satu yang perlu kau tahu, Luhan memiliki sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dia miliki! Jadi jika benar kau peduli padanya, jika benar kau mencintainya, lindungi dia dan jangan biarkan kejadian seperti ini terulang kembali!"

 _BRAK!_

Tak lama ayahnya membanting pintu, meninggalkan kediamannya untuk bertemu dengan Kai dan Chanyeol di depan pintu rumahnya "Luhan di dalam." Katanya memberitahu dua sahabat putranya bahkan sebelum Kai dan Chanyeol bertanya "Apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?"

"Semua ini tidak akan terjadi jika kalian lebih memperhatikan Luhan!"

" _Mworago?_ Apa yang anda katakan Jaksa Oh?"

Merasa disalahkan oleh pria yang begitu dibenci Luhan membuat Chanyeol bereaksi tak suka, dia bahkan tergoda untuk membalas ucapan sang jaksa jika Kai tak lebih dulu menarik lengannya "Kita disini hanya untuk menjemput Luhan, bukan memulai keributan dengan jaksa yang lari dari tanggung jawabnya!."

Singkat, tapi nyatanya ucapan Kai sedikit banyak menampar Insung pada kenyataan. Kenyataan dimana bahwa tak hanya Luhan yang membencinya tapi dua pria yang dulu sering memanggil papa padanya juga menatap benci nyaris tak memiliki rasa hormat lagi padanya.

Bohong jika Insung tidak merasa sakit dengan sikap Luhan dan dua sahabatnya, bohong jika hatinya tidak rindu menatap Sehun dengan tatapan lembut, bukan tatapan yang menunjukkan dia kecewa. Dan sebagai seorang ayah, dia mengakui bahwa dirinya gagal, hingga hanya ucapan maaf yang bisa diucapkan seraya menyesal atas semua kejadian mengerikan yang harus dialami Luhan dan putra keduanya, _Sehun._

" _Maaf menjadi ayah yang buruk untuk kalian."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sementara hatinya masih dipenuhi rasa bersalah, Sehun tetap memberanikan diri melihat keadaan Luhan, dia mungkin akan mendapatkan seribu pertanyaan dari Luhan, seperti _apa yang terjadi? kenapa ada nama ayahmu di surat perintah itu?_ atau _apakah kalian sangat membenciku dan keluargaku?_

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Sehun mual, dia lelah menghadapi kemarahan Luhan, tapi dirinya akan kesakitan jika melihat Luhan ketakutan seperti pagi tadi. Jadi dia memutuskan, apapun yang akan Luhan tanyakan saat dia bangun, Sehun hanya akan menjawabnya dengan maaf sebagai tanda menyesal bahwa entah sudah keberapa kalinya dia gagal melindungi kekasihnya, Luhannya.

 _Klik!_

Perlahan dia membuka pintu kamarnya, mendapati si bungsu sedang menjaga _hyung_ favoritnya, sementara ibunya terlihat sedang mengusap keringat di dahi Luhan. Raut cemas jelas terlihat di kedua wajah yang begitu dicintai Sehun. Berusaha tersenyum walau hatinya juga lemah tak kuasa melihat hidup yang dijalani Luhan setelah ditinggalkan kedua orang tuanya.

" _hyung?"_

Panggilan Jaehyun sontak membuat suasana kamar tak lagi sepi dan mencekam, ibunya juga tersenyum sekilas lalu kembali menatap Luhan tak berkedip, berharap anak lelaki dengan dua matanya yang begitu cantik segera sadarkan diri lalu memanggil _mama_ padanya, _seperti dulu._

"Luhan belum membuka matanya?"

Sehun bertanya diiringi senyum lirih sang mama sebagai jawaban "Belum nak, sepertinya Luhan demam."

Kini pandangan Sehun terkunci pada Luhan, menatap lekat sosok mungil yang begitu ketakutan pagi tadi dan memperhatikannya tak berkedip, detik berikutnya dia bisa melihat Luhan menggerakan bola matanya tapi tak kunjung membuka mata hingga kesimpulan " _Luhan hanya berpura-pura memejamkan mata."_ Keluar dari bibirnya yang sedang tersenyum sendu.

"Kau bilang apa hyung?"

Tidak mungkin Sehun mengatakan Luhan hanya berpura-pura memejamkan mata _atau_ sebenarnya Luhan sudah sadar tapi dia enggan membuka mata kepada adik dan ibunya. Karena daripada lega, keduanya akan merasa sedih menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Luhan enggan melihat wajah mereka dan hanya berpura-pura tidur agar tak perlu berbicara atau menyapa baik ibu maupun adiknya.

Dan sebagai seorang anak, sebagai seorang kakak, serta sebagai seorang pria yang masih memperjuangkan cintanya, Sehun tak sampai hati mengatakan semua hal menyakitkan untuk tiga orang yang begitu dicintainya, membuat seulas senyum kecil ditunjukkan untuk memegang pundak adiknya.

"Hyung berhutang banyak padamu untuk hari ini."

"Apa?"

"Terimakasih sudah mencari tahu dan memberitahukan kejadian tadi pada ayah dan hyung. Aku bangga padamu adik kecil, _gomawo."_

" _ani-…_ Bukan aku yang— _…"_

"Sekarang pergilah ke sekolah, hyung janji akan mentraktir apapun yang kau inginkan."

"Tapi Luhan hyung…"

"Biar hyung yang menjaganya."

"Aku ingin bicara dengannya, aku ingin melihatnya."

"Jae…."

Remaja delapan belas tahun itu terpaksa menarik dalam-dalam nafasnya, menyadari raut sedih kakaknya membuat si bungsu mengerti lalu mengangguk sebagai jawaban "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu."

" _eoh!_ Belajar yang semangat."

Dengan malas Jaehyun mencium pipi ibunya lalu beranjak keluar dari kamar Sehun " _araseo._ Aku pergi dulu."

Pintu kamar tertutup, kini tinggalah Sehun dan ibunya serta Luhan, sungguh, dia tidak berniat menyakiti hati ibunya, tapi jika sang ibu tetap disini maka rasanya Luhan akan terus memejamkan matanya agar tak perlu bertatapan dengan ibunya.

"Ma."

"Mama tidak mau pergi." Jihyo buru-buru membalas sebelum berakhir harus meninggalkan kamar seperti putra bungsunya. "Mama ingin bicara dengan Luhan, Mama merindukannya!"

"Ma…"

Nadanya seperti memohon, terlalu putus asa hingga membuat Jihyo sadar bahwa untuk sementara, Luhan memang belum bisa menerimanya sebagai ibu lagi " _araseo…_ " tangannya mengusap lembut surai Luhan, berharap bisa mengucapkan maaf secara langsung namun lagi-lagi harus tersenyum pahit karena Luhan sama sekali tidak mau membuka matanya meskipun dia sudah sepenuhnya sadarkan diri.

"Katakan padanya Mama minta maaf, katakan pada Luhan mama— _hkss…"_

Sama seperti Sehun, Jihyo juga mengetahui bahwa sedari tadi Luhan hanya enggan membuka mata, dia tahu putra mendiang Baby itu hanya tak ingin mereka berbicara, semua luka dan wajah lelahnya bahkan menggambarkan ketakutan yang selama satu tahun dipikulnya sendiri.

Wanita yang kecantikannya tak dimakan usia itu terisak sendu, diciumnya lama kening Luhan seraya berujar "Mama merindukannya, katakan pada Luhan, _hmm?"_

"Aku akan mengatakannya Ma."

Jihyo mengangguk, dengan berat hati dia meninggalkan Luhan seorang diri lagi saat dia ketakutan, persis seperti satu tahun lalu di hari pemakaman. Baik dirinya maupun sang suami, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bisa menenangkan Luhan, semua kebencian itu diberikan bahkan di hari pertama Luhan ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

 _Klik…_

Tinggalah Sehun dan Luhan seorang diri. Suasananya terasa mencekam sama seperti satu tahun lalu, saat pertama kali Luhan mengatakan benci padanya, begitu ingin membunuhnya, malam dimana dia berlutut memohon agar pernikahan mereka tetap dilaksanakan namun diabaikan Luhan yang memilih pergi dan membencinya, mengisi hatinya dengan dendam lalu mengubur dalam keinginan mereka akan pernkahan, hari indah yang sudah dinantikan keduanya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Luhan."

"….."

"Lu."

"…."

" _haah~"_

Sehun duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya, memeriksa suhu tubuh Luhan dan benar saja, Luhan sedikit mengalami demam walau tetap bersikeras untuk tidak membuka dua matanya. Dia sedikit membungkuk lalu mengecup lembut kening Luhan

"Mama sudah pergi, hanya aku disini."

Barulah Luhan merespon, dua bola matanya bergerak resah sebelum perlahan membuka mata untuk mendapati Sehun dan dua tangannya yang diperban karena hal gila yang baru dilakukannya malam tadi.

Dan mengabaikan fakta jahitan di lengan kanan Sehun terbuka, darah yang mulai terlihat di perban kanannya, Luhan lebih memilih untuk bertanya, terlihat sangat berharap bahwa toko roti ayahnya masih bisa diselamatkan " _Ba-_ Bagaimana? Apa hancur?"

Mengerti yang ditanyakan Luhan, Sehun tersenyum, dia mengusap sayang kening Luhan walau raut menyesal tak kunjung hilang dari senyumnya "Hancur, tapi masih bisa diperbaiki, aku akan melakukannya untukmu."

Buru-buru Luhan beranjak dari tidurnya, bersandar di tempat tidur Sehun lalu menggeleng sebagai penolakan "Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun, terimakasih untuk pagi tadi, aku yang akan mengurus toko ayahku."

" _Lu…."_

Tak mau lagi berdebat tentang bagaimana kondisi toko roti ayahnya, Luhan mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan. Diam-diam matanya melihat ke sekeliling kamar yang dulu juga merupakan kamarnya dengan tatapan rindu. Dia melihat sudut foto di setiap ruangan, _masih sama,_ masih dipenuhi gambarnya dan Sehun.

Lalu saat tangan Sehun mencoba mengusap wajahnya, dia mengelak untuk bertanya "Apa kau merubah dekorasi kamarmu?"

" _huh?"_

"Kamar ini, apa kau merubah letak dan tempat dari semua barang?"

Sehun terlihat bingung untuk menjawab "Tidak." Kemudian dia dibuat semakin bingung saat Luhan menyingkap selimut tidurnya untuk berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, membuka lemari kecil yang berada di bawah lemari pakaian, lalu mengambil sebuah kotak yang Sehun ketahui adalah kotak pertolongan pertama.

"Benar masih disini!"

Luhan berseru senang, dan entah mengapa hati Sehun merasa sedikit lebih hangat. Wajar jika Luhan mengetahui letak-letak barang di kamarnya, karena daripada Sehun si pemilik kamar, Luhan adalah " _nyonya"_ di kamarnya yang berhak menentukan barang apa saja yang boleh dan tidak boleh Sehun miliki, benda apa saja yang boleh dan tidak boleh dibawa masuk ke dalam kamar serta seluruh tatanan yang ada dikamarnya, warnanya, semua adalah pilihan si " _nyonya"_ kamar, Luhan yang mendekorasinya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Lukamu terbuka."

" _ah…"_

Pantas beberapa saat tadi dia merasakan nyeri di sekitar lengannya, tak sempat mengurusi darah yang keluar karena jahitan terbuka karena seluruh pikirannya dipenuhi Luhan "Aku rasa ini baik-baik saja."

" _haah~_ Jangan membantah, aku dokternya."

Dengan membawa sekotak obat pertolongan pertama, Luhan kembali duduk di tempat tidur Sehun, mengambil lengan Sehun yang mengeluarkan darah untuk mengobatinya perlahan "Tahan sedikit."

Setelah menggulung kemeja Sehun, dia membuang perban yang malam tadi dipakaikan di lengan mantan kekasihnya, melihat seberapa dalam luka goresan yang dialami Sehun untuk mendengus seraya menatap tak suka pada Sehun "Lukamu dalam, datanglah ke rumah sakit agar mereka memberikan jahitan yang sesuai."

"Mereka siapa?"

"Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo tentu saja." Katanya membalas dan terlihat berhati-hati meniup luka goresan di lengan Sehun " _rrrh…"_ Dan saat antiseptik Luhan pakaikan di sekitar luka, Sehun meringis, Luhan kembali meniupnya perlahan sementara Sehun bertanya sendu

"Kenapa bukan kau?"

"Apa?"

"Yang menjahit lukaku di rumah sakit, kenapa bukan kau?"

Luhan dibuat tak berkutik, dia salah tingkah karena pertanyaan Sehun mengingat mulai hari ini dia adalah dokter untuk Hanyang Hospital, rumah sakit tempat ibunya dulu mengabdi. "Aku—aku tidak ingin melakukannya _."_

"Kenapa?"

Setelahnya Luhan memakaikan perban yang baru, memastikan darah tak keluar lagi di lengan Sehun sebelum mencuci asal tangannya di _wastafel_ kamar Sehun "Sehun, sudahlah. Jangan terlalu banyak berharap kepadaku."

" _wae?_ Apa karena kau sedang diam-diam meninggalkan aku? Menjauh dariku?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku tahu kau sudah tidak bekerja lagi untuk Seoul hospital."

Luhan berhenti mencuci tangannya, sekilas dia bisa melihat raut sendu wajah Sehun dari cermin di wasatafel, mau tak mau dia juga menatap menyesal pada Sehun, tapi kembali lagi pada Luhan yang tidak ingin memiliki hubungan terlalu dalam dengan mantan kekasihnya, dia hanya tersenyum seraya mematikan _kran_ air di wastafel "Cepat sekali kau tahu."

"Jadi benar kau keluar dari Seoul hospital?"

"Ya, aku sudah tidak bekerja disana lagi."

"Kenapa?"

Luhan menarik dalam nafasnya hanya untuk mengatakan " _entahlah."_

"Luhan."

 _Klik…!_

Pintu kamar Sehun terbuka kali ini menampilkan Kai diikuti Chanyeol yang terlihat pucat dan sangat mengkhawatirkan Luhan "LU!"

" _yeol?"_

Buru-buru pria berlesung pipi yang memiliki sikap paling _posesif_ pada Luhan berjalan menghampiri sahabat kecilnya, menarik kasar lengan Luhan untuk memeluknya tanda bersyukur bahwa Luhan terlihat baik-baik saja, jauh dari bayangan mengerikan miliknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

" _yeol."_

Bohong jika dirinya merasa baik, bohong jika dia sudah melupakan ketakutan yang nyaris membunuhnya pagi tadi, sedari tadi dia hanya menjaga sikap karena berada di rumah yang seharusnya tak lagi didatangi, tapi kemudian dua prianya datang, menanyakan apa dia baik-baik saja? Jadi rasanya Luhan tidak memiliki alasan lagi untuk menahan diri sementara pelukan Chanyeol membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

" _wae?_ Apa mereka menyakitimu? Dimana? _Sial!_ Apa yang mereka lakukan?"

Luhan hanya diam, enggan untuk bicara sementara tangannya mencakar punggung Chanyeol seraya meminta " _Bawa aku pulang, aku ingin pulang yeol."_

" _araseo…Kajja!"_

Chanyeol mengerling Kai lalu beralih menatap Sehun, _sedikit kecewa_ "Aku akan membawamu pulang, Kai."

Kai mengangguk, mengambil Luhan dari pelukan Chanyeol lalu mendekapnya erat, meninggalkan kamar Sehun "Kau baik-baik saja?"

" _hmmh."_

"Sehun, kami pergi."

Tatapan Sehun kosong, matanya hanya melihat pada Luhan namun Luhan terus mengabaikannya, dia tak tahu kapan bisa bertemu lagi dengan Luhan hingga memberanikan diri untuk bertanya "Lalu dimana kau bekerja saat ini? Apa aku harus mencari ke seluruh rumah sakit di Seoul?"

"Apa yang kau tanyakan?" Chanyeol yang bertanya, terlihat bingung namun diabaikan Sehun yang menatap kecewa pada Luhan "Apa kau tidak bisa memberitahuku?"

Sama seperti Sehun yang mengabaikan Chanyeol, Luhan melakukan hal yang sama dengan mengabaikan Sehun dan mencengkram kuat jemari Kai digenggamannya "Aku ingin pulang."

" _Baiklah."_

Tak lama Kai merangkul pinggang Luhan, membawanya pergi sementara Sehun menggeram karena tak mendapat jawaban apapun "Sehun tenangkan dirimu." Chanyeol yang meminta, namun sepertinya Sehun sudah terlalu marah karena Luhan dan hidupnya, seolah bukan lagi menjadi bagian darinya "Tenang? Bagaimana bisa aku tenang sementara dia terus menjauh dariku?"

"Kau sudah bertahun sejauh ini, lakukan lebih lama lagi, _demi Luhan."_ Setelahnya Chanyeol ikut meninggalkan kamar Sehun, membiarkan Sehun mengasihani dirinya sendiri sementara kemarahan karena semua ketidaktahuan tentang Luhan membuatnya terlihat sangat tidak berguna "APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI? APA YANG TIDAK AKU KETAHUI? _AAARRGH!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _yak!_ Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kita harus mengikuti ujian percobaan hari ini! Kenapa tidak ke sekolah?"

"Malas!"

"Ya Oh Jaehyun! Kau ini pintar, sekalipun tidak mengikuti ujian percobaan kau akan baik-baik saja! Berbeda denganku _ish!"_

Sedari tadi temannya yang mengoceh adalah siswa pindahan dari _canada,_ namanya Mark dan mereka teman sekelas. Sebenarnya tidak masalah jika dia membolos seorang diri, lagipula pikirannya sedang kacau jadi dia memutuskan untuk membolos sampai tak sengaja bertemu dengan teman sekelasnya di jalan lalu pergi ke pusat _game online_ yang berada di sekitar gedung tua dekat sekolah mereka.

" _tsk_ pengecut! Pergi darisini jika kau takut!"

Merasa diremehkan, Mark tersinggung, diapun segera mendorong kursinya untuk mengatakan "Aku pastikan kau mendapat masalah setelah hari ini!"

"Terserah!"

" _ish! Brengsek sialan!"_

Setelahnya Mark pergi, terlihat sangat kesal sementara Jaehyun tersenyum meremehkan, dia melihat ke luar jendela untuk memastikan temannya pergi dan benar-benar kesal karena daripada menemaninya, anak baru itu lebih memilih takut pada pelajaran.

" _ckckck!_ Kau benar-benar pengecut!" katanya mencibir saat melihat mobil Mark meninggalkan pusat _game online_ untuk menangkap sosok yang berjalan di belakang mobil Mark dan terasa familiar untuknya " _huh?_ Bukankah dia?— _ish!_ Itu benar dia, Lee Taeyong!"

Buru-buru Jaehyun mengambil tasnya, berlari keluar dari tempat favorit untuk segera bertemu dengan pria yang mau bagaimanapun adalah pahlawan untuk Luhan hari ini

 _TIN…TIN!_

" _rrhh!"_

Sementara sulit untuknya menyebrang jalan, diam-diam Jaehyun memperhatikan sosok yang memakai merah lalu dibalut lagi dengan topi dari jaket miliknya yang kebesaran, sebenarnya dia bertanya-tanya mengapa Taeyong keluar dari sebuah gudang tua lalu terlihat seperti akan jatuh tiap kali melangkah.

 _TIIIN…TIINNN!_

" _Maaf, maaf!"_

Jaehyun menyebrang asal, mengabaikan suara klakson yang terdengar marah hanya untuk berlari menghampiri pria seusianya yang terlihat kesulitan berjalan entah karena apa

" _HEY!"_

" _rrrhh!"_

Dia bersumpah kondisi Taeyong masih baik-baik saja saat mereka bertemu, berbeda dengan hari ini karena dia terlihat meringis kesakitan hanya karena Jaehyun memegang lengan tangannya.

"Hey kau baik-baik saja?"

Yang memiliki lesung di pipinya terlihat panik, dia berdiri tepat didepan Taeyong tapi yang dilakukan Taeyong hanya menundukkan kepala enggan menatapnya.

" _sssh!_ Siapa kau?"

"Aku Jaehyun, adik Luhan hyung. Kau ingat?"

Langkah Taeyong mundur saat mengetahui Jaehyun yang berada di depannya, ini gawat, terlalu gawat, dia masih berada di sekitar markas Donghoon dan Doojoon, jadi kemungkinannya terbunuh akan sangat besar mengingat dia masih berada di sarang pembunuh seperti Doojoon dan Donghoon.

Matanya panik melihat ke sekitar markas, tubuhnya yang kesakitan gemetar karena takut, Jaehyun bisa melihat Taeyong ketakutan karena tangannya dikepal begitu kuat.

" _apa-_ Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku hanya ingin berterimakasih pada-…"

 _Tes!_

"Hey kenapa ada darah di wajahmu?"

Terang saja Jaehyun panik, dia bisa melihat tetesan yang diyakininya sebagai darah menetes ketanah, lalu matanya mencari wajah Taeyong untuk menemukan darah yang mengalir hingga ke dagu Taeyong begitu deras seperti sesuatu di kepalanya bocor atau terluka karena sesuatu.

"Jangan mendekat."

Taeyong semakin mundur saat Jaehyun mendekatinya, tapi jangan katakan Jaehyun adalah bagian dari keluarga Oh jika sifatnya tidak seperti dua kakaknya yang lain, _suka ikut campur dan memaksa_ untuk mengetahui keadaan seseorang yang mereka pedulikan.

"Tapi wajahmu, kepalamu terluka!"

" _argh!"_

Tak sengaja Jaehyun memegang pergelangan tangan Taeyong, kenyataan lain adalah seluruh tubuh Taeyong memar hingga membuatnya diam merasa begitu takut dan bertanya-tanya hal mengerikan apa yang baru terjadi pada pria seusianya yang terlihat sangat menderita.

"Jangan sentuh aku. Kau dengar? _Pergi-…_ CEPAT PERGI!"

" _ani!_ Kau terluka, setidaknya obati dulu lukamu atau kau bisa-…."

"AKU BAIK-BAIK SAJA!— _rrhh!"_

Pandangannya mulai samar, dan untuk menyesuaikan penglihatannya Taeyong terpaksa berjongkok, meringis kesakitan sementara darah sialan di kepalanya tak kunjung berhenti menetes "Pergilah." Lirihnya memohon, terdengar ketakutan.

Namun yang dilakukan Jaehyun adalah hal sebaliknya yang diinginkan Taeyong, karena dari pada pergi, dia lebih memilih berjongkok di depan Taeyong dan membuka topi jaket yang menutupi wajah remaja berparas cantik di depanya.

" _astaga!_ Ada apa denganmu? Kau terluka parah."

"Aku baik sungguh! _jika kau disini,_ aku akan lebih terluka, kumohon pergilah!"

"Setidaknya biarkan aku mengantarmu ke rumah sakit. Kakakku bekerja disana!"

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan Luhan hyung!"

"Bukan Luhan hyung, dua kakakku yang lain, _ya?"_

Taeyong terlihat panik lagi, dia mengambil topi jaketnya yang menggantung di leher untuk memakainya lagi agar wajahnya tertutup "Kau yakin? Bukan Luhan hyung?"

"Ya, aku memiliki dua kakak lain di Seoul hospital."

Menyerah pada rasa sakitnya, Taeyong mengangguk untuk mengatakan "Baiklah."

"Kalau begitu naik ke punggungku."

"Aku bisa berjalan."

"Cepatlah, mobilku disebrang sana."

Hatinya sedikit berdesir melihat senyum di wajah Jaehyun, bukan hanya karena dia memiliki lesung yang membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan, tapi tatapan Jaehyun, ini kali pertama seseorang menatapnya begitu cemas dan terlihat sangat tulus, membuatnya berani mengabaikan ancaman Doojoon dan Donghoon untuk menyambut punggung tegap Jaehyun yang menawarkan pertemanan tulus padanya.

" _Gomawo,_ Jaehyunna."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi benar? Kau keluar dari Seoul hospital?"

Entah sudah kali berapa baik Chanyeol maupun Kai menanyakan hal yang sama, dan entah sudah berapa kali pula Luhan menjawab _Ya,_ namun tetap dibombardir pertanyaan _apa benar? kenapa? Atau bagaimana mungkin?_ Dari dua prianya yang terlihat kecewa sama seperti Sehun.

"Demi Tuhan Kai, untuk kali terakhir aku akan mengatakan Ya! aku sudah tidak bekerja di Seoul hospital."

"Tapi Lu, kenapa?"

"Aku hanya tidak bisa berada disana lebih lama lagi, hanya itu!"

"Kau akan lebih aman jika bersama Kyungsoo atau Baekhyun."

"Untuk apa? Agar mereka semakin membenciku setiap harinya?"

"Lu….."

Saat ini Luhan sudah berada dirumahnya bersama Kai dan Chanyeol. Dan jujur, hatinya masih sakit menyadari bahwa mulai hari ini toko kue ayahnya tidak bisa menjual lagi roti-roti yang dibuat _home made_ dari tangan sang ayah. Keadaan toko ayahnya hancur total, dan sialnya, Luhan tidak memiliki cukup biaya merenovasinya, dan melihat kerusakan sialan yang diakibatkan pihak kejaksaan, sepertinya Xi's Bakery akan tutup selama enam bulan kedepan.

"Kepalaku sakit karena toko roti ayahku. Jadi bisakah kalian berhenti bertanya? Apa kalian tidak tertarik membantuku untuk mencari siapa bajingan yang berani memberi perintah untuk menghancurkan toko roti ayahku?"

Kedua pria tampan itu hanya diam sesaat, untuk mengatakan hal yang menurut Luhan di luar dugaannya "Kami sudah mencarinya." Ujar Kai dibalas anggukan oleh Chanyeol "Dan kami memiliki satu tersangka."

"Secepat itu?"

"Luhan, kami tidak mencari satu atau dua hari. Kami sudah mencari selama satu tahun penyebab marahmu, dendam serta rasa bencimu! Jadi jangan katakan kami hanya berdiam diri dan tidak melakukan apapun."

Baiklah, keadaan sepertinya menjadi tegang untuk mereka bertiga. Entah karena Kai dan Chanyeol murka mendengar kepindahan Luhan atau karena mereka tak tahan lagi untuk berdiam diri dan mengungkap fakta bahwa selama ini, seseroang yang membuat Luhan dipenuhi dendam serta rasa benci, ada di dekatnya, disampingnya dan terus berpura-pura peduli padanya.

"Baiklah aku minta maaf. Aku salah menilai kalian. Lalu apa yang kalian temukan? Siapa tersangka yang kalian maksud?"

"….."

"Kai?"

"….."

"Yeol?"

"….."

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Kenapa tiba-tiba diam setelah membuatku berharap?"

"Kau belum siap untuk ini!"

"Apa?"

"Dia orang terdekatmu juga Lu, kami mencemaskanmu sampai rasanya kepala kami akan pecah karena terlalu cemas."

" _brengsek!_ Kalian yang membuat kepalaku sakit! Siapa yang kalian bicarakan? Siapa yang kalian cemaskan? Dan siapa orang terdekatku selain kalian. Apa mungkin Jaksa Oh adalah-…."

"Choi Seunghyun."

" _huh?"_

"Tersangka yang kami curigai, dia Choi Seunghyun."

"Choi Seunghyun? Apa kita membicarakan Choi Seunghyun yang sama?"

"Ya, dia Seunghyun, yang selalu kau panggil _hyung_ tiap kalian bertemu dan-…."

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

Kai mengusap kasar wajahnya, nyaris memukul wajah Chanyeol karena terlalu berani mengatakan siapa tersangka yang membuat mereka cemas hingga hari ini "Apa yang kau lakukan yeol?"

"Kau tahu, dia sudah sangat keterlaluan. Dan hari ini dia membuktikan siapa dirinya pada kita!"

"Aku tahu! Tapi Luhan-…."

"Aku kenapa? _Apa yang-…._ KENAPA KALIAN BISA MENGATAKAN SEUNGHYUN HYUNG? APA BUKTI KALIAN? KENAPA BUKAN JAKSA OH? ATAU SEHUN ATAU SIAPAPUN SELAIN PRIA YANG BEGITU DIPERCAYA MENDIANG AYAHKU!"

"Luhan tenang. Jika kau ingin tahu, kau harus mendengarkan kami!"

"TENANG? BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG JIKA KALIAN ASAL MENUDUH ORANG? SEUNGHYUN BUKAN SESEORANG YANG BISA KITA SALAHKAN! DIA-…."

"KAMI MELIHATNYA KELUAR DARI PENJARA DI MALAM AYAHMU TERBUNUH!"

" _mwo?"_

Luhan kehilangan emosinya, seluruhnya hilang digantikan rasa tak percayanya, dia tak bisa lagi berdiri dan mengadu ototnya dengan Chanyeol maupun Kai saat kenyataan baru mengenai dimana keberadaan Seunghyun saat ayahnya meninggal.

Matanya masih menatap tak percaya, begitupula Kai yang sepenuhnya menunjukkan penyesalan karena tak bisa menahan diri lebih lama, setidaknya dia akan memberitahu Luhan banyak bukti, tapi tidak seperti ini, tidak disaat hati Luhan belum siap menerima sedikit kenyataan.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Buru-buru Chanyeol berlari mendekati Luhan, berjongkok di depan si pria cantik sementara dua tangan Luhan yang berkeringat diusapnya lembut agar merasa lebih baik "Lu, tenangkan dirimu. Beri kami sedikit waktu untuk membuktikannya, hanya sedikit lagi kita bisa mengetahui kebenarannya."

"Tapi yeol." Luhan menatap ketakutan Chanyeol yang berjongkok di depannya, matanya benar-benar menunjukkan rasa takut walau tak mengelak seluruh kenyataan bahwa belakangan dirinya memang tidak merasa nyaman berada di sekitar Seunghyun " _Seunghyun hyung,_ dia tidak mungkin— _hkss..kenapa harus dia yang kalian curigai?"_

"Luhan, tenang. _Kumohon."_

Dan daripada tenang, Luhan lebih memilih tertawa, terdengar sadis dan nyatanya menyakiti hati Kai dan Chanyeol yang sudah melakukan apapun untuk membuktikan siapa Seunghyun dalam hidup Luhan " _ha-ha!~_ Ini tidak masuk akal! Aku rasa kalian tidak bisa menuduh sembarang orang, _tsk!"_

"Lu…"

Dua tangannya dilepas dari genggaman Chanyeol, Luhan menatap murka baik pada Kai maupun Chanyeol untuk mendesis " _gila!"_ membuat seketika hati Kai dan Chanyeol terluka sakit menyadari bahwa Luhan memang tidak pernah bisa mempercayai mereka, _sepenuhnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _HYUNG!"_

Butuh sekitar dua puluh menit Jaehyun sampai di Seoul hospital. Dan selama dua puluh menit itu keadaan Taeyong tak semakin baik, tubuhnya mulai menggigil, dia tidak bisa merasakan tubuhnya dan yang paling parah tubuh Taeyong demam, nyaris tak sadarkan diri di punggungnya.

"HYUNG! INI JAEHYUN!"

" _jae?"_

Kebetulan Baekhyun yang sedang bertugas siang ini, samar sebenarnya mengakui bahwa remaja yang berteriak _hyung_ adalah Jaehyun, tapi semakin dia mengelak, maka sosok berlesung pipi yang merupakan adik bungsu Sehun memang terlihat seperti….. "ASTAGA JAEHYUNNA? KENAPA PAKAIANMU DIPENUHI DARAH?"

Beruntung dia baru memeriksa beberapa pasien, karena jika dia sudah berada di ruang rapat, rasanya mustahil bisa bertemu Jaehyun yang entah mengapa terlihat sangat pucat dan terburu-buru "Bukan aku hyung, temanku."

Baekhyun melihat seorang remaja lain di punggung adiknya, matanya menangkap beberapa darah yang mengering hingga nalurinya sebagai dokter bekerja untuk mengerling beberapa perawat yang sedang tidak bertugas.

"Letakkan temanmu disana Jae."

Sementara Jaehyun membaringkan Taeyong di tempat tidur, beberapa perawat terlihat memberi penanganan pertama pada Taeyong lalu membawanya entah kemana "Tunggulah disini." Ujar Baekhyun menepuk pundak adiknya dibalas tatapan memohon dari Jaehyun "Hyung, tolong selamatkan temanku."

"Kau tenang saja, dokter byun sudah menanganinya."

Jaehyun menggigit cemas bibirnya, terlihat gugup namun tersenyum kecil mempercayai sahabat kakaknya " _gomawo hyung."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _BLAM!_

 _Huwaaa~_

Terang saja _balita_ satu tahun itu menangis, dia sedang meminum susu tapi kemudian pamannya menutup pintu dengan kencang, sontak, sebagai ibunya Taeoh, Kyungsoo bereaksi marah untuk menegur siapapun yang membuat putranya terkejut.

"Oh Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa membanting pintu!"

" _rrrhh! RRHHH—AAARRGHH!"_

Mata Kyungsoo membulat, dia tidak pernah melihat Sehun semarah ini sebelumnya, jadi saat yang dilakukan Sehun hanya membanting seluruh barang dirumah mereka, Kyungsoo menjadi cemas untuk membujuk Taeoh lebih dulu "Ini susumu nak, sebentar mama akan mengurus Samchoon."

Bayi kecil itu tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan ibunya, yang dia inginkan hanya susu dan suasana tenang tanpa harus terkejut seperti yang dilakukan Sehun sebelumnya. Tak lama Taeoh kembali sibuk dengan susunya, dibalas gumaman gemas dari sang ibu "Anak pintar." Katanya memuji Taeoh untuk berlari cemas mendekati Sehun.

"SEHUN! ADA APA?"

" _AAARGHH!"_

Dia nyaris membanting satu-satunya foto dengan wajah Luhan, Kai dan Chanyeol yang mereka miliki saat mereka masih bersama. Kyungsoo memeluk erat Sehun dari belakang, berharap Sehun tidak berbuat gila dan hanya menceritakan apa yang terjadi "Jika kau hancurkan foto itu, sama saja kita membuang mereka dari hidup kita. Jangan lakukan Sehunna, tenanglah."

Posisinya sudah mengangkat bingkai foto keluarga di kediamannya bersama Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, tapi kemudian suara Kyungsoo meyakinkannya untuk tenang lalu disinilah Sehun mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya, menatap tak berkedip foto terakhir yang mereka ambil sebagai keluarga, tepat sebelum kepindahannya ke Beijing beberapa tahun lalu.

" _apa yang aku lakukan Soo?"_

Buru-buru Kyungsoo mengambil foto keluarga mereka lalu meletakannya jauh dari jangkauan Sehun, dia bisa melihat Sehun sedikit lebih tenang walau wajahnya disembunyikan diantara dua tangan sementara dirinya duduk tersiksa di sofa ruang keluarga.

"Ini minumlah lebih dulu."

Kyungsoo datang dengan segelas air ditangannya, dan jujur Sehun belum menenggak setetes air pun setelah kejadian pagi ini, hatinya sakit, dan yang membuatnya lebih merasa sakit adalah karena dia tidak berguna baik untuk Luhan maupun dirinya sendiri.

" _gomawo Soo."_

Kyungsoo mengangguk, membiarkan Sehun menenggak segelas air yang dibutuhkannya untuk duduk disamping Sehun, menenagkan pria yang selama satu tahun ini sudah menjadi ayah untuk putranya "Ada apa?"

" _entahlah Soo._ Aku merasa sangat tidak berguna."

Malas menebak, tapi Kyungsoo tahu kegelisahan Sehun selalu tentang mantan kekasihnya "Luhan?"

" _hmmh."_

"Apalagi yang terjadi?"

"Mengerikan lebih dari sebelumnya."

Terang saja Kyungsoo panik, cara bicara Sehun lebih mengerikan untuk menggambarkan kondisi Luhan saat ini "Apa maksudmu? Luhan baik-baik saja kan?"

"Untuk sementara dia baik-baik saja, tapi nanti, _entahlah,_ Aku merasa dia dalam bahaya."

Tepat sebelum Kyungsoo membuka suara, Sehun lebih dulu menggenggam tangan sahabatnya, menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sulit diartikan lalu bergumam terlihat sangat yakin dengan keputusannya "Aku rasa aku akan kembali ke Beijing."

"Sehunna…"

"Itu satu-satunya cara agar aku mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada ayahku dan ayah Luhan di masa lalu. Itu satu-satunya cara untuk melindungi Luhan."

"Tapi kau tidak bisa meninggalkan Luhan, _tidak lagi Sehunna,_ dia akan terluka seperti dulu saat menunggumu pulang."

"Tidak Soo, kau salah. Jika aku tetap seperti ini, jika aku tidak mengetahui apapun tentang masalah ini, Luhan akan terus berada dalam bahaya! Aku harus mencari tahu."

"Sehun hentikan, tenangkan pikiranmu lebih dulu."

"Aku sudah tenang dan aku rasa aku akan kembali ke Beijing."

"Sehun…."

"Soo, hanya sementara, Kai dan Chanyeol akan menjaga kalian selama aku pergi, _ya?"_

"Lalu siapa yang menjaga Luhan? Dia membutuhkanmu!"

Sehun diam sesaat, lagi-lagi hatinya menangis membayangkan perpisahan dengan Luhan. Dia pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya, tapi saat itu Luhan menunggunya dengan sabar, Luhan menunggunya dengan cinta. Berbeda dengan kepergiannya kali ini, dia mungkin bisa kehilangan Luhan kapan saja jika tetap pada pendiriannya untuk pergi.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Sehun _aku mohon…_ kenapa mendadak seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak memiliki cara lagi! Dalam hal ini aku sangat tidak berguna dan aku benci mengakui bahwa tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk Luhan, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuknya."

"Tapi haruskah pergi?"

Sehun tersenyum sendu seraya menggenggam kuat jemari Kyungsoo, _meyakinkan sahabatnya_ "Hanya ini satu-satunya cara."

"Aku tidak bisa mencegahmu pergi?"

"Aku janji ini terakhir kalinya aku pergi meninggalkanmu dan Baekhyun, meninggalkan Taeoh, meninggalkan Luhan dan hidupku di Seoul, _aku janji."_

Kyungsoo menghapus cepat air matanya, rasanya melepas kepergian Sehun kali ini lebih sulit dari enam tahun yang lalu, jadi saat Sehun berniat untuk kembali pergi, rasanya Kyungsoo akan menjadi yang paling kehilangan karena mau bagaimanapun, Taeoh sangat menyukai pamannya yang sudah selalu menjadi ayah untuknya.

"Kapan kau pergi?"

Mantap, Sehun mengatakan "Besok malam."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin hanya berkelahi? Lukamu terlihat seperti dipukul dengan benda tajam?"

Setelah tiga puluh menit berlalu, Baekhyun berhasil menghentikan pendarahan di kepala Taeyong, namun yang membuatnya terkejut adalah bukan hanya di kepala luka yang terjadi tapi hampir di seluruh tubuh remaja seusia adiknya.

Taeyong bahkan mengalami keretakan kecil di tulang bahunya, tidak berbahaya, tapi cukup membuatnya kesulitan bergerak dan melakukan sesuatu "Ini hanya perkelahian kecil dokter Byun."

Jawaban Taeyong akan selalu sama, jadi Baekhyun cukup mengerti untuk tidak bertanya apapun lagi sampai suara Jaehyun terdengar memasuki ruangan

"HYUNG! BAGAIMANA?"

" _ish!_ Kenapa kau harus berteriak? Apa kau begitu cemas? Apa dia kekasihmu?"

" _yang benar saja hyung!"_

Wajah Jaehyun merah padam, begitupula Taeyong yang merasa panas di wajahnya, bukan karena sakit, tapi rasa panas yang menyenangkan saat seseorang mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya berdebar.

" _aku hanya-…_ Kami bahkan baru mengenal kemarin!"

"Lalu?"

"Hyuuung!"

Baekhyun terus menggoda sementara dua remaja di depannya sudah salah tingkah dan terlihat sangat menggemaskan "Baiklah, baiklah. Pastikan temanmu dirawat selama tiga hari di-…."

"ANDWAE!"

Baik Jaehyun maupun Baekhyun terkejut, keduanya tak mengerti kenapa Taeyong berteriak sampai suara Jaehyun terdengar bertanya "Ada apa? Apa kau harus melakukan sesuatu?"

Wajah Taeyong panik, jika dia dirawat di Seoul hospital itu artinya kemungkinan Doojoon menemukannya sangat besar, Doojoon juga bekerja dirumah sakit ini, jadi rasanya mustahil untuk tinggal lebih lama sementara Doojoon bisa membunuhnya kapan saja "Aku harus segera keluar. HARUS!"

Remaja delapan belas tahun itu ketakutan, terlalu takut sampai warna mukanya berubah kembali menjadi pucat, hal itu disadari Jaehyun dan Baekhyun yang kemudian meminta pria dengan rambut _blonde_ nya itu sedikit menenangkan diri.

"Taeyong tenanglah!"

"Dokter Byun, aku harus segera keluar malam ini! Harus!"

"Tapi lukamu? Kau kehilangan banyak darah dan mengalami dehidrasi, setidaknya satu malam kau harus di-…."

"Aku akan melakukannya di tempat lain, sungguh. Tapi jangan rumah sakit ini! Kumohon!"

"Tapi kenapa? Ada apa dengan rumah sakit ini?"

"….."

Wajah Taeyong pucat, dia benar-benar merasa takut sampai rasa sakitnya kembali dirasakan, dan mengetahui raut wajah kesakitan Taeyong terjadi karena dia cemas, sebagai seorang dokter Baekhyun tahu tidak bisa memaksakan sesuatu pada pasiennya yang terlihat sehat.

"Baiklah kau boleh pulang setelah _cairan infusmu_ habis, bagaimana?"

" _haah~ Gomawo dokter Byun!_ Terimakasih banyak."

"Tapi hyung…"

"Tidak apa Jae, temanmu terlihat kuat. Hyung pergi dulu."

Jaehyun mengangguk saat Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan ruangan, berniat untuk bertanya pada Taeyong tapi terlambat karena Taeyong lebih dulu memberi pernyataan "Jaehyun _."_

"Ada apa?"

"Setelah hari ini, jangan datang menemuiku lagi!"

" _Wae?"_

Taeyong hanya membalas seperlunya untuk mengatakan "Hanya lanjutkan hidupmu yang dipenuhi cinta, jangan pernah mencari tahu lagi karena akhirnya akan sangat mengerikan, untukmu, untukku, dan mungkin untuk keluargamu."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Taeyong tidak menjawab lagi, yang dia lakukan hanya memejamkan mata, membiarkan Jaehyun dipenuhi pertanyaan tapi lebih baik untuknya jika tidak mengetahui apapun, _seperti sebelumnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _BRAK!_

Ini masih jam kerjanya sebagai professor, tapi bajingan yang merupakan _partnernya_ sudah datang mengganggunya bahkan di sela kesibukannya sebagai dokter, entah apa yang diinginkan Seunghyun setelah gagal menghancurkan toko roti ayah Luhan, tapi dilihat dari wajahnya dia begitu murka dan bisa membunuh siapa saja yang dia mau saat ini

"Ada apa?"

"Kau atau aku yang akan membunuhnya?"

"Siapa?"

"Lihat apa yang kutemukan!"

Buru-buru Doojoon membaca berkas yang berada di bawa Seunghyun dalam amplop cokelat, membacanya seksama untuk menemukan tiket atas nama _Oh Sehun_ yang akan melakukan penerbangan ke Beijing besok malam, tepat pukul sebelas malam.

Wajah kesal sang professor tiba-tiba menyeringai, jujur dia selalu merasa takjub dengan cara kerja Seunghyun yang terkadang sangat profesional, jauh diatasnya.

"Darimana kau menemukannya?"

"Aku sudah menjadikannya target mulai hari ini, hari dimana dia dan keluarganya menghancurkan telak renancaku."

Sedikit meremehkan, Doojoon hanya menjawab "Oh."

"BRENGSEK! APA JAWABANMU? KENAPA MEREMEHKAN AKU!"

"Choi Seunghyun jaga sikapmu! Ini rumah sakit!"

" _RRHHH!"_

Kepalannya di kerah Doojoon terlepas, dilihat dari wajahnya dia sangat marah, bisa saja Doojoon memanfaatkan dia untuk menghabisi Sehun. Tapi setelah itu apa? Dia tidak akan merasa puas karena membiarkan satu-satunya pria yang membuat Luhan begitu mencintainya mati di tangan Seunghyun, setidaknya dia memiliki kepuasaan jika bisa membunuh saingannya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

"Aku akan sedikit sibuk besok malam, kau tahu kan? Taeyong harus melakukan sesuatu sebagai pembuktian."

" _ah ya!_ Aku juga sangat tergoda untuk menghabisi anjing kecilmu _Joona."_

"Berani kau menyentuhnya, kau akan berurusan denganku, kau dengar?"

"Penghianat kecil itu mungkin benar menghianati kita."

"Mungkin juga tidak!"

"Lupakan Taeyong! Lalu bagaimana dengan si brengsek Oh? Harus aku yang membunuhnya?"

"Tidak perlu, aku akan melakukannya sendiri."

"Kau yakin melakukannya sendiri? Dia akan berada di bandara besok malam!"

Bosan mendengar racauan Seunghyun, Doojoon memakai jas putihnya, bersiap untuk menjadi malaikat sementara besok malam dia akan kembali menjadi iblis yang mengerikan "Rekorku membunuh di bandara sudah jauh diatasmu, jadi tenang saja Seunghyunna, besok malam aku akan membalas dendam untukmu, juga untukku." Katanya menyeringai lalu meninggalkan Seunghyun, memastikan partnernya percaya tanpa harus turun tangan menghabisi Sehun.

"Baiklah, tapi sekali kau gagal! Sehun milikku!"

"Terserahmu saja! Yang jelas aku tidak akan gagal!"

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Keesokan hari, 20.00 KST_

 _._

Rasanya lebih melelahkan bekerja untuk Hanyang hospital daripada rumah sakitnya sebelumnya. Karena jika di rumah sakit sebelumnya Luhan bisa mencuri setidaknya tiga jam untuk beristirahat, di Hanyang hospital dia sama sekali tak bisa menemukan waktu untuk bersantai.

Mungkin karena statusnya adalah dokter _emergency_ yang diharuskan _stand by_ di setiap kondisi. Dan karena alasan itu pula,di hari pertamanya bekerja, Luhan dihadiahi _dua shift_ langsung mengingat absen yang dia lakukan di hari pertamanya bekerja.

 _Drrt…drrttt_

Ponselnya bergetar, tak perlu melihat siapa yang mengiriminya pesan singkat karena nama Kai langsung muncul di _notifikasi_ ponsel yang kebetulan berada di genggaman tangannya.

" _Kapan kau pulang? Kita perlu bicara Lu!"_

Luhan mengabaikan pesan Kai untuk mendapati satu pesan baru, kali ini nama Chanyeol yang tertera _"Maafkan aku dan Kai, bisakah kita bicara sekarang?"_

" _haah~"_

Seperti belum siap berdebat dengan dua temannya, Luhan lebih memilih untuk meletakkan ponsel di saku lalu mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya, bersiap untuk pulang entah kemana yang jelas tidak ke rumahnya dulu malam ini.

"Kita bicara setelah akalku lebih sehat. Aku tidak ingin bertengkar dengan kalian." Katanya bergegas menuju mobil sebelum langkahnya terhenti melihat sosok yang juga sedang dihindarinya sedang tersenyum begitu tampan dengan tangan dilipat di dada

Keduanya bertatapan cukup lama sebelum Luhan tertawa dan memutuskan untuk tetap berjalan ke arah mobil sementara mantan kekasihnya bertanya "Kau sudah mengganti ponselmu?"

"Yang aku hancurkan di _bar_ adalah ponsel pertama yang kau berikan padaku, aku masih menjaganya hingga malam itu sampai kau membuatku marah."

"Ya, aku minta maaf."

"Lupakan. Aku lebih terpana karena kau terlalu cepat menemukan aku bekerja dimana." Katanya menyindir Sehun namun dibalas senyum _innocent_ dari sang mantan kekasih yang sepertinya akan pergi jauh melihat tampilannya sangat sempurna menggunakan mantel hitam panjang selutut hingga menutupi seluruh lehernya.

"Ya begitulah, hidupku hanya untuk menemukan dimana setengah jiwaku berada, memastikan dia baik-baik saja walau hanya benci yang aku terima."

 _Klik_

Pintu mobil Luhan sudah terbuka, namun alih-alih masuk kedalamnya, Luhan lebih memilih berjalan mendekati Sehun yang sedang bersandar di mobilnya, mencoba untuk berbicara tanpa emosi mengingat mau bagaimanapun juga Sehun dan keluarganya sudah datang menolong disaat dia sangat membutuhkan.

"Ada apa?"

Saat Sehun tersenyum lebar, dua mata bulan sabit yang selalu menjadi favorit Luhan terlihat, jujur hati Luhan berdebar, ingin rasanya dia menggoda Sehun, ikut tertawa bersamanya namun mati-matian harus menahan diri karena tidak ingin memberikan harapan palsu pada pria yang hingga saat ini masih mencintainya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya merindukanmu."

"Ada lagi?"

Sehun diam sesaat, matanya melihat seluruh bagian dari Hanyang hospital untuk bertanya lirih pada Luhan "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Apa?"

Sehun tak lagi bersandar di mobilnya, dia juga berjalan mendekati Luhan lalu tersenyum memengan pundak mantan kekasihnya yang begitu mungil dan harus dilindungi "Rumah sakit ini, apa kau baik-baik saja bekerja disini?"

" _Wae?"_

Sehun tersenyum pilu, diusapnya lembut wajah Luhan seraya memperhatikan wajah prianya yang terlihat kelelahan, Sehun bisa melihat segurat kesedihan yang disembunyikan Luhan dalam-dalam untuk mengatakan "Kerja bagus dokter Xi, kau sudah melakukan semuanya dengan baik."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sehun berhasil membuat hati Luhan dipenuhi cinta seperti dulu, untuk kesekian kalinya Sehun menegaskan bahwa apapun yang telah terjadi diantara mereka, Sehun akan tetap menjadi satu-satunya penghibur dan pendukung sementara yang lain meremehkan dirinya.

Balasannya, Luhan tidak mengelak usapan lembut tangan Sehun di wajahnya, sebaliknya, dia ikut memegang tangan Sehun, memastikan bahwa dia telah melakukan semua yang terbaik sebagai dokter. " _b-_ Benarkah? Aku sudah melakukan semuanya dengan baik?"

" _hmmh…_ Apapun kenangan yang sudah kau habiskan bersama Mama Xi di rumah sakit ini, aku yakin itu tidak mudah untukmu, tapi kau melakukannya dengan baik, kau melakukannya sangat baik melebihi siapapun termasuk diriku. Aku bangga padamu."

Pandangan mereka terkunci, debaran jantung pun sama-sama terdengar menggebu di hati masing-masing, dan jika bisa memutar waktu, keduanya sedang menjerit kuat, memohon agar waktu mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih dikembalikan hanya untuk malam ini.

Diam-diam suasana canggung mulai terasa diantara mereka, dan untuk menghilangkannya Sehun memberanikan diri mengambil langkah yang semakin berani, langkahnya maju mendekati Luhan, meniadakan jarak diantara mereka, setelahnya dia memegang tengkuk Luhan lalu membungkuk perlahan, memiringkan kepalanya untuk mencium bibir Luhan yang sedang digiggit kencang oleh Luhan, satu detik berikutnya Sehun nyaris menyatukan bibir mereka jika Luhan tidak mengelak, langkahnya mundur menjauh sementara matanya enggan menatap mata Sehun untuk mengatakan

"Jika tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi, aku akan pergi, selamat malam Sehunna."

Sehun bisa melihat pundak dingin Luhan menyapa, berjalan semakin menjauh sementara waktunya hanya sekitar tiga jam untuk bisa menikmati wajah Luhan sebelum benar-benar pergi ke Beijing untuk waktu yang belum ditentukan.

"Aku ingin berpamitan."

 _Tap!_

Rasanya ucapan Sehun terasa begitu familiar di telinganya, _kalimatnya, nada berat suaranya,_ sepertinya Luhan pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya, dia enggan menoleh, hatinya tiba-tiba penuh dan terasa sesak, lalu dia memberanikan diri bertanya untuk memastikan.

"Berpamitan?"

" _mmh…_ Aku akan menetap di Beijing untuk sementara waktu."

 _DEG!_

Tepat seperti dugannya, dia pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya, semua yang dikatakan Sehun sama persis seperti saat itu, _saat_ Sehun mengatakan akan melanjutkan pendidikan di Beijing, _meninggalkannya._

Luhan diam, masih menunjukkan punggungnya untuk bertanya "Lagi?" suaranya tenang, tapi tidak dengan hatinya yang mulai resah tak menyangka akan ditinggalkan lagi oleh Sehun "Kau akan meninggalkan aku lagi?"

"Tidak meninggalkan Lu, aku hanya sementara disana, setelah aku menemukan apa yang aku cari aku akan-…."

"Menemukan apa? Apa yang kau cari?"

"Sesuatu yang bisa membuatku berguna untukmu, yang bisa melindungimu."

" _tsk!"_

"Luhan."

 _Ddrtt…drrtt_

Terimakasih karena ponselnya bergetar, setidaknya Luhan memiliki alasan untuk tidak menangis dan berpura-pura sibuk dengan ponselnya, lagipula dia cukup terkejut menemukan nama L di _notifikasi_ pesan yang bertuliskan " _Sudah terbuka, keseluruhan usb itu sudah terbuka, cepat datang! Kau harus mengetahui sesuatu, ini penting!"_

Pikiran Luhan terbagi menjadi dua, satu karena berita menyenangkan dia dapatkan dari L, sementara satu lagi berita buruk harus dia dengar langsung dari mantan kekasihnya, dia bisa saja menoleh, menatap Sehun sebelum dia pergi namun enggan dia lakukan karena pastilah menangis jika mata mereka bertemu.

"Kapan kau pergi?"

"Malam ini, tiga jam lagi peawatku _take off."_

" _Oh."_

Luhan mengusap cepat air matanya yang menetes, hatinya kesal mengingat kebiasaan buruk yang Sehun lakukan adalah terus pergi secara mendadak, dia tidak pernah memberi kesiapan hatinya untuk ditinggalkan karena yang dilakukan Sehun hanya terus meninggalkan tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya.

" _berapa—mmh!_ Berapa lama kau pergi?" katanya membenarkan nada suara seraknya untuk mendapat jawaban "Belum tahu, aku akan segera kembali jika sudah menemukan yang aku cari."

Tangan Luhan terkepal erat, dia marah menyadari Sehun akan membuatnya menunggu lagi, _tidak,_ mereka bukan kekasih lagi, tapi Sehun malam ini bahkan lebih buruk dari Sehun enam tahun lalu, setidaknya Sehunnya yang dulu memberi kepastian menunggu selama empat tahun, sementara malam ini? Bajingan tampan di belakangnya bahkan tidak tahu akan pergi meninggalkannya berapa lama.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik selama kau pergi, _Ya?"_

Luhan tertawa marah, dia masih enggan menatap Sehun untuk perpisahan, meski begitu Sehun dibuat merasa bersalah karena melihat tangan Luhan terkepal tanda dia tak suka ditinggalkan seperti ini "Lu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Rasakan posisiku jika kau ingin tahu!"

" _Luhan…"_

"Terserahmu saja Sehun! Pergilah—PERGI DAN JANGAN PERNAH KEMBALI JIKA PERLU!"

 _BLAM!_

Setelahnya Luhan masuk ke dalam mobil, menyalakan kasar mesin mobilnya lalu

 _BRRMM!_

Dia sengaja menginjak kuat gas mobilnya untuk menunjukkan pada Sehun bahwa selamanya, selamanya dia benci menunggu, dia benci ditinggalkan dan lebih buruknya dia benci jika harus merindukan pria yang bahkan bukan kekasihnya.

" _ARRGGGHH!"_

Luhan berteriak di dalam mobil sementara Sehun tertunduk pasrah, tersenyum lirih sementara hatinya juga penuh merasa sesak yang sama dengan Luhan " _haah~_ Selalu seperti ini, kita selalu bertengkar setiap kali aku pergi jauh, _maaf Lu,_ Maafkan aku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _BLAM!_

" _AAARGHH!"_

Semua orang juga tahu jika Luhan sedang kesal, _ya,_ selain karena wajahnya, sikapnya juga menunjukkan dia marah, sudah lima menit dia sampai di _club_ milik Myungsoo, tapi alih-alih menemui teman malamnya dia lebih dulu memilih menendang berkali-kali ban mobil sebagai pelampiasan kesalnya.

" _ARGGHH!"_

Yang tidak diketahui Luhan, bahwa sedari awal dia sampai sang pemilik _club_ juga sudah menunggu di pintu belakang, memperhatikan antara takut dan lucu karena saat Luhan marah paras cantiknya tak hilang sedikitpun " _ARGHH!"_

"Mau sampai kapan kau berteriak?"

Luhan berhenti menendang mobilnya, menoleh ke arah pintu untuk mendapati Myungsoo menahan tawa melihat apa yang dia lakukan "Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Aku sedang menahan tawa, bukan tertawa." Katanya mengoreksi lalu mendekati Luhan. Dan daripada Luhan, Myungsoo lebih tertarik memperhatikan mobil Luhan untuk menemukan sesuatu yang diyakininya sebagai alat pelacak di sisi bawah mobil "Hey Lu!"

"Apa?"

"Kau memasang pelacakdi mobilmu?"

" _huh?"_

Buru-buru Myungsoo berjongkok, mengambil alat kecil yang menarik perhatiannya lalu mencabutnya kasar, menunjukkan pada Luhan "Ini! Aku yakin ini pelacak."

Luhan dibuat bingung, diambilnya paksa alat kecil itu dari tangan Myungsoo untuk menyadari sesuatu yang asing dipasang di mobilnya "Siapa yang memasangnya?"

"Mana kutahu, mungkin seseorang yang terobsesi padamu!"

" _Sehun?"_

Pikiran pertamanya tentu Sehun, tapi kemudian dia menyadari bahwa Sehun tidak akan pernah seberani itu meletakkan pelacak di mobilnya, lagipula sebelum kemarin malam Sehun masih bisa mengawasinya lewat ponsel yang juga dilengkapi alat pelacak. Jadi rasanya tidak mungkin itu Sehun karena terlalu beresiko pada hubungan mereka dan membuatnya marah, _seperti biasa_ "Tapi siapa?"

Disaat Luhan bertanya-tanya, dia merasakan tangan Myungsoo di pundaknya, matanya melihat Myungsoo lalu tak lama teman malamnya mengatakan hal yang serius membuatnya sedikit bertanya-tanya "Ikut aku."

Dan tak lama keduanya masuk melalui pintu belakang, meski pikirannya dipenuhi kepergian Sehun dan _pelacak_ di mobilnya, tapi jujur hatinya cemas untuk mendengarkan apa yang ditemukan Myungsoo di dalam _usb_ ayahnya.

"Tutup pintunya."

Luhan melakukan semua hal yang dikatakan Myungsoo, tak lama dia berjalan mendekati Myungsoo dan menarik kursi di samping teman malamnya "Jadi bagaimana?"

Sesaat Myungsoo hanya diam, dia fokus pada komputernya lalu tak lama menekan

 _Enter!_

Dan menampilkan satu wajah asing dengan matanya yang cacat sebagai ciri _khas_

"Kau kenal dia?"

"Siapa?"

"Pria yang ada di layar komputer. Kau mengenalnya?"

Luhan memastikan dengan seksama, mencoba mengingat namun tidak menemukan apapun tentang pria yang dia tebak memiliki usia sama dengan ayahnya "Tidak."

"Ko Donghoon, Teroris sekaligus mafia yang sedang menjadi buronan dua negara, Beijing dan Seoul."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan ayahku?"

Myungsoo membuka _file_ baru, menunjukkan pada Luhan _file_ lain yang ditemukan serta satu foto yang membuat hati Luhan berdesir karena rindu "Papa?"

"Jadi benar dia ayahmu?"

Luhan menatap tak berkedip foto ayahnya, memandang rindu pada cinta pertamanya untuk mengangguk seraya mengusap cepat matanya yang berkaca-kaca "Ya, dia ayahku."

"Seorang detektif?"

"Jauh sebelum kami pindah ke Seoul, ayahku seorang detektif di Beijing."

"Kalau begitu semua menjadi masuk akal."

"Apa?"

"Sepertinya ayahmu pernah mengejar Ko Donghoon dua puluh tahun yang lalu, kasusnya berhenti enam tahun lalu sampai satu tahun sebelum ayahmu meninggal, dia membuat laporan baru mengenai kebaeradaan Donghoon pada pemerintah Beijing, dan semenjak hari itu, sepertinya dia menjadi buronan dua negara."

"Lalu kenapa mereka belum menangkapnya?"

"Mungkin karena semua data kejahatan Ko Donghoon berada di _file_ terakhir yang tida bisa aku akses."

" _huh?"_

"File ini!" Myungsoo menunjuk sebuah _folder_ merah dengan gambar "X" sebagai _cover_ untuk memberitahu Luhan "Rasanya _file_ terakhir memiliki keamanan tingkat tinggi. Aku bisa saja membukanya, tapi kemudian, apapun yang terjadi nanti aku rasa pemerintah bisa melacak keberadaan kita. Lagipula ini terlalu sulit Lu, _maaf."_

Luhan mengerti, sebenarnya dia tidak peduli kejahatan apa yang dilakukan pria bernama Donghoon, dia hanya peduli pada satu kenyataan, bahwa kemungkinan besar yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya adalah pria yang memiliki cacat di mata kirinya " _Bajingan."_ Luhan mendesis marah, air matanya nyaris terjatuh jika matanya tak menangkap dua _folder_ dengan nama tak asing untuknya.

"L?"

"Apa?"

"Folder yang kau tandai, bisa aku melihatnya?"

" _ah,_ Sebenarnya ini hanya untuk menjawab rasa penasaranku pada dua pria ini." katanya bersiap meng- _klik_ dua folder yang membuat Luhan tertarik untuk mengatakan "Sepertinya mereka kaki tangan Ko Donghoon."

"Siapa?"

"Dua mafia yang sering mengacau di _club_ malamku. _Ah,_ Aku melihat kau bersamanya semalam, apa kau mengenalnya?"

Luhan memiliki perasaan buruk tentang hal ini, _sungguh,_ jika Myungsoo melihat dia bersama pria ini bersamanya semalam, maka itu artinya hanya dua pria yang dilihatnya Sehun dan Doojoon.

" _tidak mungkin."_

Ya, Tidak mungkin jika itu Sehunnya, lalu tangannya terkepal erat seraya menebak dalam ketidakpastian " _hyung?"_

 _Klik!_

Mata Luhan membulat hebat, foto pertama menunjukkan seseorang yang begitu familiar untuknya, seseorang dari masa kecilnya yang bersikeras mengatakan dirinya adalah seorang kakak untuknya " _Do-_ Doojoon hyung?"

 _Klik!_

Lalu hatinya mencelos sakit saat foto kedua ditampilkan, menampilkan sosok yang sangat berbeda dengan yang biasa dilihatnya setiap hari. Dia biasa melihat Seunghyun menggunakan _apron_ saat membuat roti, bukan terlihat menyeramkan dengan jubah hitam lengkap dengan _senjata api_ ditangannya. Lagipula rasanya menyakitkan mengingat mau bagaimanapun juga pria kedua yang ditampilkan di komputer sudah dianggap putra oleh ayahnya _"Seunghyun hyung?"_

" _Luhan."_

"… _."_

" _Luhan."_

Menyadari perubahan wajah Luhan yang ketakutan, Myungsoo cemas, dia memanggil Luhan berkali-kali namun pria cantik didepannya sama sekali tak memberikan respon "LUHAN!"

" _huh?"_

Barulah Luhan menggerakan bola matanya, menatap Myungsoo yang terlihat cemas sementara wajahnya pucat seperti melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan bergerak resah, berkali-kali dia mengusap kasar wajahnya maka berkali-kali pula pertengkaran dengan Kai dan Chanyeol mengenai Seunghyun memenuhi kepalanya " _tidak…_ Aku tidak baik-baik saja, aku-….L! Apa kau mengenal mereka?"

"TOP dan Doojoon?"

"YA! MEREKA! KAU MENGENALNYA?"

"Luhan ada apa denganmu? Wajahmu pucat."

"Hanya jawab pertanyaanku. JAWAB AKU!"

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya, mereka sering melakukan transaksi kotor di _club_ milikku. Biasanya senjata, obat dan wanita."

"Siapa yang sering melakukannya?"

"Keduanya, bergantian."

Hati Luhan panas, pikirannya kacau sementara yang bisa dia lakukan hanya tertawa tak menyangka bahwa dua pria yang dianggapnya sebagai saudara adalah kaki tangan dari pembunuh kedua orang tuanya " _tidak mungkin,_ tidak mungkin mereka-…. _"_

" _AARRGHH!"_

Baik Myungsoo dan Luhan, keduanya menatap terkejut mendengar suara teriakan, namun berbeda dengan Luhan yang merasa teriakan itu dipenuhi kesakitan, Myungsoo secara cepat menggeram untuk mengatakan "SIAL! MEREKA PASTI MENGACAU LAGI DI TEMPATKU!"

"L!"

Buru-buru Luhan ikut berlari menuruni tangga, mengikuti L yang berlari melewati pintu belakang, lalu berhenti melangkah untuk lagi-lagi dibuat sakit tak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya saat ini _"Taeyong?"_

"Luhan! Apa kau gila? Mereka pembunuh!"

Myungsoo menahan tangan Luhan, keduanya bersembunyi dibalik pintu belakang _club_ Myungsoo sementara mata Luhan tak berkedip menyadari dua pria yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak dan adik ternyata adalah seorang pembunuh " _tidak mungkin."_ Tubuhnya lemas, Myungsoo membiarkan Luhan bersandar sementara keduanya bisa menyaksikan seorang pria tua sedang di hajar tanpa ampun oleh pria bernama Doojoon dan remaja berambut _blonde_ yang terlihat ketakutan.

"HABISI DIA SEKARANG TAE!"

Disana, Doojoon dan kelima anak buahnya beserta Taeyong sedang menyakiti satu pria tua, entah apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Biasanya Luhan melihat Doojoon mengenakan jas putih kebanggannya, dipanggil _professor_ dan terlihat seperti malaikat untuknya, berbeda dengan malam ini, Doojoon memakai jubah hitam lengkap dengan sarung tangan hitamnya membuatnya terlihat seperti iblis mengerikan sementara Taeyong, remaja yang dikenalnya begitu polos terlihat tenang namun Luhan tahu dia sangat ketakutan

" _Aku tidak bisa hyung."_

"LEE TAEYONG!"

"Kau terlalu jauh hyung, tidak biasanya kau membunuh. Tidak bisakah kita mengampuni paman tua ini? Tidak bisakah-..?"

 _BUGH!_

Satu pukulan kencang Taeyong terkapar di lantai, Luhan membekap kencang mulutnya nyaris berteriak jika Myungsoo tidak berbisik " _ini bukan saatnya"_ seperti mengingatkan dirinya untuk tidak mengacau di keadaan mengerikan saat ini " _Taeyonga."_

"BERDIRI DAN BUNUH DIA! SEKARANG!"

Taeyong berdiri, langkahnya gontai mengambil pistol dari tangan Doojoon, Luhan bisa melihat perban di kepalanya, menandakan bahwa jauh sebelum memar yang diterimanya malam ini, Taeyong memang sedang terluka namun dipaksa untuk membunuh saat ini juga

" _andwae, Lee Taeyong, jangan lakukan."_

Luhan bergumam takut, dia terisak begitu mencemaskan Taeyong sementara Doojoon menyeringai dan terlihat sangat mengerikan.

"CEPAT!"

Sementara wajahnya dipenuhi air mata, Luhan bisa melihat Taeyong mengokang senjatanya, tak lama dia mengarahkan pistol tepat di kepala paman tua itu, bersiap menembak " _andwae, jangan lakukan, jangan lakukan Lee-…."_

"AKU TIDAK BISA HYUNG!"

" _haaah~"_

"BAJINGAN!"

Luhan bernafas lega, berbeda dengan Doojoon yang terlihat marah dan mengambil paksa pistol dari tangan Taeyong, mengarahkan tepat di kepala remaja yang sudah dianggap adik oleh Luhan siap untuk membunuhnya

"Luhan! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Myungsoo mati-matian menahan Luhan di pelukannya, entah apa yang akan dilakukan Doojoon pada Taeyong, tapi Myungsoo tidak bisa membiarkan Luhan terlibat lebih jauh dengan pembunuhan yang akan terjadi malam ini.

"BUNUH AKU HYUNG! SEKARANG!"

" _brengsek!_ Harusnya aku membiarkan Donghoon membunuhmu! HARUSNYA AKU MEMBIARKAN SEUNGHYUN MEMBUNUHMU!"

Ya, dua nama yang disebutkan Doojoon cukup membuat Luhan menyadari satu hal. Satu hal bahwa apapun yang dikatakan Kai dan Chanyeol tentang Seunghyun adalah benar, _sepenuhnya benar,_ karena baru saja Doojoon menyebut nama pria lain yang sudah dianggap sebagai saudara untuknya.

"YA! KALIAN HARUSNYA MEMBUNUHKU LEBIH AWAL!"

"LEE TAEYONG, _mati kau—_ MATI KAU!"

" _Taeyong!"_

Luhan nyaris berteriak, sampai tangan Myungsoo membekapnya, keduanya benar-benar berada di posisi mengerikan melihat Doojoon benar-benar akan membunuh Taeyong tanpa belas kasih.

 _Ddrrt…drrtt_

Beruntung ponsel Doojoon bergetar, sang professor yang Luhan ketahui sebagai pembunuh itu pun terlihat berbicara serius dengan seseorang "Jangan berani menyentuhnya, dia milikku, aku yang akan membunuhnya dengan dua tanganku!"

 _Pip!_

Entah siapa lagi orang yang akan dibunuh Doojoon malam ini, Luhan tidak peduli, yang dipedulikannya hanya menolong Taeyong melihat adiknya di pukuli tanpa membalas sekalipun

" _taeyonga, bertahanlah!"_

Doojoon terlihat menyeringai menikmati setiap pukulan yang diberikan untuk Taeyong sebelum memberi perintah pada kelima anak buahnya untuk berhenti dan berjongkok tepat di depan remaja yang membuatnya murka malam ini "Aku hanya bisa membunuh satu orang dalam satu hari, jadi anggap ini hari keberuntunganmu adik kecil! Karena bukan kau yang akan mati, tapi pria itu!...TINGGALKAN DIA!"

Setelah memastikan Doojoon dan seluruh anak buahnya pergi, baik Luhan maupun Myungsoo buru-buru berlari mendekati Taeyong. Keduanya terlihat pucat mengingat apapun yang dicoba dilakukan oleh Doojoon benar-benar mengerikan dan sangat keji.

"Taeyong… _taeyonga,_ ini aku Luhan, kau baik-baik saja?"

Antara sadar dan tidak, Taeyong membuka pintu, begitu lega karena bisa melihat Luhan sementara bibirnya kelu tak bisa mengatakan yang harusnya dikatakan Luhan saat ini

" _hyung."_

"Aku akan mengobatimu-… _L!_ BAWA ADIKKU!"

Myungsoo mengangguk, namun saat Luhan menyingkir dari hadapannya, tangan Taeyong yang dipenuhi darah lebih dulu memegang tangan Luhan, terlihat ketakutan seraya menangis untuk mengatakan " _hyung, kau harus menolongnya."_

" _huh?"_

"Cepat, waktumu tidak banyak hyung!"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Siapa yang harus aku tolong?"

Samar-samar, Taeyong mengatakan " _dia akan membunuhnya,_ Sehun, Doojoon hyung akan membunuh kekasihmu di bandara!"

 _DEG!_

Seperti ditikam sebilah pisau, hati Luhan merasakan sakit yang tidak berdarah, rasanya seluruh nyawanya dicabut mendengar kalimat mengerikan yang diberitahukan Taeyong padanya, pikirannya kosong, tubuhnya gemetar, tak mengerti harus melakukan apa selain menangis ketakutan "KAU HARUS CEPAT HYUNG!" Itulah yang dikatakan Taeyong sebelum jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Harusnya Luhan menolong Taeyong, tapi sepertinya daripada Taeyong, dirilah yang harus ditolong karena dia kesulitan bernafas, sangat sulit "Luhan?" Matanya langsung mencari mata Myungsoo untuk bertanya "Pukul berapa saat ini L?"

Bahkan untuk melihat arlojinya sendiri Luhan tak sanggup mengangkat tangannya, dia bertanya pada Myungsoo untuk mendengar "Sepuluh malam."

" _tidak,_ Sehun tidak boleh pergi."

"Luhan!"

Berkali-kali dia jatuh saat mencoba berdiri, rasanya perjalanan menuju mobilnya begitu jauh karena seluruh tentang Sehun memenuhi isi kepalanya "L, bawa Taeyong ke rumah sakit!"

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku harus-…. _Sehun…_ Doojoon! kau tidak bisa membunuh Sehun! _kau tidak bisa-…._ JANGAN SEHUN— _AAARGHH!"_

Sekejap Luhan menginjak kuat gas mobilnya, melaju kencang ke arah bandara berharap Sehun masih disana – _tidak-_ lebih baik Sehun sudah berada di pesawat agar Doojoon tidak bisa menyentuhnya, _Sehunnya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Incheon airport, 22.45 KST_

 _._

Harusnya dia sudah berada di dalam pesawat setengah jam yang lalu, tapi fantasinya terlalu berlebihan berharap Luhan akan tiba-tiba datang mengantarnya, _seperti dulu._ Jadi ketika panggilan terakhir untuk masuk kedalam pesawat sudah berulang kali terdengar, Sehun tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menghela nafas lalu berdiri, bersiap untuk pergi.

" _haah~_ Aku pergi Lu! Sampai nanti sayang." Katanya berujar sendu berharap bisa melihat Luhan untuk kali terakhir walau nyatanya itu hanya keinginan egois miliknya " _Aku sudah merindukanmu."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"SEHUN!"

Terhitung sudah tiga menit Luhan berlari ke segala arah, mencari Sehun dengan panik sementara waktu di arlojinya sudah berubah menjadi 22.50 _KST._ Kemungkinan pertama Sehun sudah berada di dalam pesawat, tapi wajahnya pucat saat membayangkan Doojoon lebih dulu menemukan Sehun dan melukai pria yang masih begitu dicintainya saat ini.

"SEHUN!"

Pundak mungilnya menabrak banyak kerumunan orang, beberapa diantara mereka memiliki badan besar, jadi rasanya Luhan bisa merasakan memar di pundaknya karena terlalu kencang menabrak banyak tubuh besar yang menghalangi jalannya.

" _dimana kau! Sehun—SE-…."_

 _TAP!_

Luhan berhenti melangkah, _bukan,_ bukan karena dia melihat Sehun, _tapi Doojoon,_ dia melihat Doojoon sedang berjalan begitu tenang, tampilannya memakai kacamata serta topi hitam yang menutupi wajah, lalu perhatiannya tertuju pada tangan kanan Doojoon untuk menyadari bahwa pria sialan itu sedang membawa sebilah pisau ditangannya.

" _tidak!_ Sehun, sayang kau dimana? _Sehunsehunsehun!"_

Luhan panik, kepalanya berputar terlalu takut, dia memikirkan kemungkinan Doojoon sudah melukai Sehun di tempat lain, tapi kemudian dia melihat pisau yang digenggam Doojoon masih bersih tanda bahwa dia masih mencari Sehun sama seperti dirinya.

" _Sehun! Dimana kau, dimana-…Sehun?"_

Luhan mencoba mengikuti kemana arah Doojoon melihat, melihat banyak kerumunan untuk menemukan sosok yang masih terlihat baik-baik saja, _setidaknya untuk saat ini "Syukurlah, haah~ hatiku!"_ Luhan mencengkram kuat dadanya, dia sedang terisak hebat sementara matanya terus menatap Sehun tak berkedip.

Dia melihat Sehun sedang sibuk melihat ponselnya, sementara Doojoon menyeringai berjalan lurus ke arahnya, setidaknya Luhan berada di tengah-tengah mereka, jadi berikan dia sedikit waktu untuk mengumpulkan tenaga sampai matanya membulat, menyadari bahwa bukan hanya Doojoon, tapi Seunghyun juga berada di sana, tepat dibelakang Sehun dan memegang sebilah pisau sama seperti yang dimiliki Doojoon.

" _brengsek!"_

Jarak Seunghyun dan Sehun lebih dekat dari Doojoon dan Sehun, jadi ketika Seunghyun juga mengeluarkan pisau dari balik mantelnya, Luhan berlari sekuat tenaga untuk berteriak sekencang mungkin, mencoba menghentikan apapun yang akan dilakukan Doojoon dan Seunghyun pada Sehunnya, _Sehunnya, Sehun-….._ "OH SEHUN!"

 _Tap!_

Keempat langkah kaki mereka berhenti bersamaan, Sehun berhenti menatap tak percaya karena Luhan benar-benar datang, sementara Doojoon dan Seunghyun masing-masing menyembunyikan wajah mereka melihat bagaimana Luhan tiba-tiba datang dan mengacaukan semuanya.

"Luhan?"

" _mmhhpphh…"_ Bibirnya bergetar hebat, dia sepenuhnya terisak begitu bersyukur melihat Sehun masih berdiri sehat tanpa cacat sedikitpun di depan kedua matanya. Keduanya bertatapan cukup lama sampai Luhan menyatukan dua tangannya, _memohon pada Sehun "_ Jangan pergi."

"Lu…"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, _jangan,_ aku tidak mau kau pergi—JANGAN PERGI OH SEHUN!"

" _Luhan."_

Buru-buru Luhan berlari, dia begitu ketakutan menyadari jarak Seunghyun dan Sehun masih begitu dekat, dia berlari gontai mendekati Sehun lalu melompat ke pelukan prianya, memeluknya erat seraya menangis kuat, memohon dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam dan gelap agar tidak ditinggalkan lagi, _tidak lagi, tidak saat ini, tidak selamanya "_ JANGAN PERGI SEHUNNA! JANGAN PERGI—AKU MENCINTAIMU, AKU MENCINTAIMU OH SEHUN— _rrhhh!"_

Sementara dengan satu tangannya Sehun memeluk pinggang mungil Luhan, pria cantiknya justru membuat luka dengan menggigit kuat tengkuk leher Sehun, bisa saja Sehun meringis kesakitan, tapi daripada sakit dia merasa lebih bahagia karena Luhan, setidaknya Luhan saat ini, seperti Luhannya yang dulu, yang mencintainya, yang begitu posesif dan tidak ingin ditinggalkan walau hanya satu detik.

"JANGAN PERGI! _Sehun—hkss,_ Jangan pergi."

Diam-diam Sehun menikmati tangisan dan teriakan Luhan, merasa hatinya dipenuhi kebahagiaan untuk mengatakan "Baiklah."

" _huh?"_

Luhan bisa melihat Seunghyun sudah berjalan menjauh, dia sedikit tenang, terlebih saat Sehun mengatakan _baiklah,_ rasanya Luhan bisa merasa lega karena saat dia melirik ke belakang Doojoon juga menggeram marah meninggalkan bandara.

"Apa artinya kau tidak akan pergi?"

Sehun menunjukkan arlojinya lalu mengatakan "23.10 _KST._ Itu artinya lewat sepuluh menit, aku sudah ketinggalan pesawatku."

" _ah…."_

Luhan masih terisak, kali ini dia merasa lega karena tidak seperti dulu, setidaknya malam ini dia bisa mencegah kepergian Sehun. Lagipula dia terlalu takut meninggalkan Sehun seorang diri mengingat entah mengapa Doojoon dan Seunghyun sangat ingin menyakiti kekasihnya.

"Jadi apa benar kau mencintaiku?"

Luhan salah tingkah, dan Sehun bisa melihat jelas jika wajah Luhan merona karena terlalu malu untuk mengakui "Sepuluh menit lalu kau berteriak mencintaiku. Apa benar?"

"…."

"Luhan…" Sehun mengangkat dagunya, memaksa mata mereka bertemu dibalas tawa yang terdengar lelah dari Luhan " _sial!_ Apa aku harus mengulangnya lagi?"

"Ya, telingaku merindukan ucapan cinta dari kekasihku!"

" _tsk!"_

"Katakan!"

"Apa?"

"Kau mencintaiku!"

"Kau sudah mendengarnya!"

"Aku ingin mendengarnya lagi!"

"Tidak!"

"Lu!"

"Tidak!"

"Baiklah, aku akan membeli tiket yang baru. Sampai nanti Lu!"

" _yang benar saja Oh Sehun!"_

Sehun benar-benar merajuk, dia mendorong koper yang dimilikinya, lalu berjalan penuh kepercayaan diri meninggalkan Luhan untuk mendengar pria cantiknya bergumam "Sehun kembali!"

"Tidak sebelum kau mengatakan cinta pada-….. _hmmphh~"_

Sehun cukup terkejut, nyatanya dia tidak menyangka Luhan akan menarik kasar lengannya, detik berikutnya Luhan berjinjit lalu dengan dua tangan yang melingkar sempurna di lehernya.

Dia juga bisa merasakan ciuman Luhan begitu lembut, terlalu lembut sampai dia merasa lemas hanya karena hisapan kecil yang diberikan Luhan di bibirnya. Lalu instingnya sebagai pria yang mendominasi bekerja, Sehun merangkul pinggang Luhan, detik berikutnya dia menunduk agar Luhan tak perlu berjinjit.

Keduanya saling bermain dan menautkan lidah, tak mempedulikan dimana mereka berada, hanya terus berciuman sampai dirasa Luhan cukup untuk meyakinkan Sehun dan menagkup wajah tampan milik pria yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi kekasihnya.

" _haah~"_

Keduanya masih mengatur nafas, Sehun membersihkan sudut bibir Luhan yang dipenuhi saliva untuk kembali bertanya "Jadi?"

Luhan tertawa kecil lalu berjinjit menggigit gemas bibir Sehun "Baiklah aku kalah, Aku mencintaimu."

"Sangat mencintaiku?"

Luhan mengalah lagi lalu mengangguk membenarkan "Sangat mencintaimu."

"Seperti dulu?"

"Tidak"

Melihat wajah Sehun dipenuhi kekecewaan membuat Luhan merasa bersalah namun gemas, diapun kembali berjinjit mengecupi bibir Sehun untuk menangkup wajah kekasihnya, memaksa dua mata mereka bertemu "Aku rasa Luhan yang sekarang lebih mencintaimu daripada Luhan yang dulu."

Sehun diam, hatinya begitu hangat mendengar penuturan Luhan, dan seolah tak ingin Luhan berhenti berbicara, Sehun sengaja diam untuk mendengarkan penuturan Luhan, lagi, lagi dan lagi.

"Jadi mulai saat ini, aku yang akan menjagamu Sehunna."

Sehun tersenyum namun air mata menetes begitu saja, rasanya tidak sia-sia dia harus merasakan kebencian Luhan selama satu tahun, rasanya tidak sia-dia dia harus menerima kemarahan Luhan selama satu tahun.

 _Ya,_ lagipula usaha tidak membohongi hasil, _bukan_?

Dia berusaha, _selalu_

Dia berdoa, _selalu_

Jadi saat ini, malam ini, Tuhan dan kedua orang tua Luhan mungkin sedang membalas semua yang dia perjuangkan untuk Luhan.

Sehun bisa merasakannya, rasa cinta Luhan sepertinya memang lebih besar dari Luhan yang sebelumnya, tapi kemudian Sehun tertawa, dia menolak saat Luhan mengatakan akan menjaganya karena sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk menjaga dan melindungi Luhan, bukan sebaliknya.

Jadi saat Luhan mengatakan hal yang begitu manis untuknya, Sehun terisak haru, dipeluknya tubuh mungil Luhan lalu berujar dipenuhi cinta untuk mengatakan " _Terimakasih sudah mencintaiku lagi Lu, terimakasih sayang._ "

Untuk Luhan, rasa cintanya kali ini bukan semata-mata hanya untuk dirinya sendiri, semua pengakuan cinta yang diberikan pada Sehun beberapa saat lalu juga untuk memastikan bahwa mulai saat ini, malam ini, terlepas dari kebenaran yang sudah diketahui Luhan tentang siapa Doojoon dan Seunghyun, dia bisa menjaga Sehun dengan caranya, memastikan bahwa dua bajingan yang baru saja berusaha melukai prianya, tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuh Sehun, _tidak lagi._

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _tobecontinued._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _gak protes loh ya? kan udah dikasi warning siap2 begadang yak, kkkk!_

 _btw,_

 _._

 _MAAAAAKK….Tabir surya (?)_ akhirnya terungkap!

Gue geregeet sendiri kalo udah bongkar2an begini kkk~

 _Ditunggu chap selanjutnya ennn jangan suujonan lagi ama L…kesian babang gue dituduh muluk :""_

 _._

 _._

 _,_

 _Ah ya, sekali-kali mau kasih peringatan!_

Asal JTV up pasti ada aja yang minta aneh-aneh. Belakangan juga sering bgt nge-PM minta Sehun sama fandomnya, Luhan sama Fandomnya * _ **rrggghh!**_

.

.

.

.

 _Jadi gini, dek adek dari tetangga sebelah, haters atau siapapun yang unyuk2 selain_ _ **HHS**_ _, yang udah sempet baca, mampir atau direkomendasiin JTV sama temen-temennya. TOLONG!_ TOLOONG BUAT SALING NGEHARGAIN OTP MASING2!

TRIPLET794 _WHICH IS MEAN GUE!_

 **FANS FANATIKNYA SEHUN, LUHAN, HUNHAN! HUN-HAN! YANG ARTINYA SEHUN-LUHAN, BUKAN SEHUN SAMA YANG LAIN, LUHAN SAMA YANG LAIN! OKE?**

 **.**

Jadi **MIKIR DONG TOLONG** , yakali GUE TEGA PAIRINGIN LUHAN SAMA ORANG SELAIN SEHUN ATAU SEHUN SAMA YANG DIKATA MIRIP JOHNNY? _GALUCU ASLI!_

 _._

JADI JAWABANNYA **ENGGA** DAN **GABAKALAN PERNAH** BIKIN FF MAIN PAIR SELAIN **HUN-HAN (SEHUN-LUHAN!) SIP?**

 **.**

 _Oke, seeyou_

 _._

 _Btw,_ Yang nungguin _**FROM IDOL TO LOVER,**_ Baru bisa gue up bulan Oktober minggu ketiga. Jadi nikmatin JTV-AFB dulu yang lagi kejar tayang biar END juga ya kkk~

.

 _Much love :*_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Previous**_

" _Jadi mulai saat ini, aku yang akan menjagamu Sehunna."_

 _Sehun tersenyum namun air mata menetes begitu saja, rasanya tidak sia-sia dia harus merasakan kebencian Luhan selama satu tahun, rasanya tidak sia-dia dia harus menerima kemarahan Luhan selama satu tahun._

 _._

 _._

 **Je'Te Veux**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Sehun-Luhan**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun?"

" _mmhh.."_

Saat ini waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas empat puluh lima menit, _itu artinya_ sudah empat puluh lima menit mereka bersama sejak batalnya penerbangan Sehun empat puluh lima menit yang lalu.

 _Untuk Sehun,_ semua masih terasa seperti mimpi, kenyataan bahwa saat ini Luhan berada di pelukannya lagi setelah satu tahun adalah hal yang begitu membuatnya bahagia, _semua jelas terlihat di wajahnya._

Sehun terlalu nyaman membawa Luhan di punggungnya sementara Luhan juga terlihat sangat nyaman bersandar di punggung yang sedari kecil selalu memberi kenyamanan dan perlindungan untuknya.

Terhitung sudah hampir empat puluh menit mereka berjalan tanpa arah, menikmati dinginnya malam yang sama sekali tak terasa mengingat keduanya kini berdekapan sangat erat, tangan Sehun melingkar di kedua kaki Luhan yang menggantung di belakang punggungnya sementara tangan Luhan melingkar sempurna di leher Sehun.

Sesekali dia menghirup aroma yang begitu dirindukan selama satu tahun untuk terkekeh menyadari bahwa Sehun berkeringat karena terlalu lama menggendong dirinya di punggung dan berjalan tanpa henti.

"Kau lelah?"

"Tidak"

"Turunkan aku jika lelah, kau berkeringat!"

Alih-alih menurunkan Luhan, si pria yang memiliki ukuran tubuh lebih besar justru memindahkan tangannya ke sekitar paha Luhan, sedikit berjongkok untuk kemudian mengangkat Luhan lebih sempurna lagi di punggungnya "Tidak akan, mau sampai mati sekalipun aku tidak akan menurunkanmu sampai kita tiba dirumah."

" _tsk!_ Butuh dua jam untuk sampai ke rumah! Apa kita akan tetap berjalan seperti ini?"

" _yap!_ Aku tidak ingin membunuh waktu."

Luhan tersenyum, dia bisa melihat Sehun sedang tersenyun, tapi daripada bertanya dia lebih memilih menyandarkan kepalanya di tengkuk Sehun, menghirup dalam aroma yang begitu dia rindukan selama satu tahun untuk bertanya _"_ Kenapa?"

Sehun tersenyum, dia menoleh sekilas melihat wajah menggemaskan Luhan lalu mengatakan "Karena setelah satu tahun, ini adalah kali pertama aku tidak ingin hari berganti. Biasanya aku tidur lebih awal, dan saat mataku terbuka, aku berharap bisa tidur lagi agar hari dimana kau datang mengatakan cinta padaku tiba, _seperti malam ini."_

"….."

Luhan tidak menjawab, dia hanya membiarkan Sehun mengatakan apapun yang ingin dikatakan sementara hatinya dibuat hangat karena setiap ucapan yang dikatakan Sehun menunjukkan bahwa rasa cinta Sehun untuknya tidak pernah berkurang walau satu tahun telah berlalu.

"Jadi jangankan dua jam, dua puluh tahun pun aku bersedia berjalan asal kau ada di pelukanku."

"Tapi kau berlebihan."

"Ya, setidaknya sampai kita sampai dirumahmu." Katanya terkekeh sementara Luhan masih betah bermanja dan menghirup aroma _mint_ segar yang keluar dari perpotongan leher pria tampan yang sedang menggendongnya.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin pulang ke rumah."

"Kenapa?"

" _entahlah._ Hanya tidak ingin."

Sehun menoleh lagi ke belakang, memastikan Luhan baik-baik saja untuk bertanya dan memastikan bahwa Luhan tidak menyembunyikan apapun darinya "Ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

Luhan diam beberapa saat, jujur pikirannya masih kacau mengingat siapa Seunghyun dan Doojoon dalam hidupnya, hatinya masih terlalu takut tak berani membayangkan kemungkinan dirinya kehilangan Sehun begitu besar malam ini.

Dan setiap kali pisau yang berada di genggaman Doojoon maupun Seunghyun terlintas di pikirannya, Luhan gemetar ketakutan, tangannya melingkar semakin kuat di leher Sehun berharap bahwa setelah malam ini, baik Doojoon maupun Seunghyun, mereka tidak akan bisa menyentuh Sehun selagi Sehun berada di dekatnya, _selamanya_

"Lu? _rrrh—_ Luhan!"

Luhan terkesiap, sedikit bertanya mengapa Sehun terdengar kesakitan sampai tangannya _refleks_ mengendurkan pelukannya di leher Sehun karena pelukannya terlalu kuat.

"Sehun maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mencekikmu."

Sehun tertawa walau nafasnya masih sedikit tersengal, dia juga membawa tangan Luhan untuk dikecup lalu menggeleng sebagai respon "Tangan mungil ini masih begitu kuat _hmm?'_

" _Ish!"_

" _ha ha ha ….._ Aku bercanda Lu, lagipula apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak ada."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau sangat merindukan aku, _benar?"_

"Terserahmu saja!"

"Hey, jangan menjawab seperti itu, aku takut."

"Kau harus terbiasa kalau begitu!"

"Jika kita sepasang kekasih aku akan terbiasa."

"Kita memang-…."

Luhan terdiam, Sehun menanti lanjutan ucapannya, keduanya bahkan terlihat canggung sampai Sehun memutuskan untuk menggoda Luhan, _mencairkan suasana._

" _Memang?_ Memang sepasang kekasih maksudmu? _daebak!"_

"Sehun cukup!"

"Yasudah, menurutku dan jawabanmu, kita sepasang kekasih, _oke?"_

"Oh Sehun!"

Lagi-lagi Sehun tertawa terpingkal sementara Luhan? _Wajahnya merah padam,_ dia juga terus menyembunyikan wajahnya di tengkuk Sehun dan tak berniat mengatakan apapun lagi "Bawa aku pulang."

"Baiklah, kita pulang kerumahmu!"

"Bukan rumahku. Aku tidak mau kesana."

"Lalu kemana kita akan pergi?"

Merasa Sehun tak lagi menggodanya, Luhan perlahan mengangkat wajah, matanya mencari ke sekitar jalan untuk menunjuk tanpa ragu sebuah hotel mewah yang berada tak jauh dari mereka "Kesana!"

"Kemana?"

Luhan mengarahkan jari telunjuknya tanpa ragu, untuk menunjukkan hotel mewah yang sangat menggoda penglihatannya "Kesana! Aku mau kita _check-in_ di _Heaven_ Hotel."

"Hotel?"

Langkah Sehun terhenti, seolah memastikan dia kemudian bertanya "Apa kau yakin?"

"Ya! tentu saja! Aku mau bermalam di hotel malam ini."

"Denganku?"

"Sehuuuuunn.."

Buru-buru Sehun menoleh, bukan untuk menolak melainkan mengajukan pertanyaan konyol terkait cara Luhan memanggilnya "Apa kau baru saja merajuk?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku mendengar kau merengek _Sehuuuun…_ itu seperti Luhanku, _Luhanku yang dulu!"_

" _Astaga!_ Apa kau serius ingin membahas itu sekarang?"

"YA!"

"Sehun, _kumohon."_

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku."

"Baiklah baiklah, aku akan menjawabnya setelah kita membuka kamar di hotel itu."

Kini langkah Sehun secepat kilat, dari semua hal yang membuatnya terkejut adalah kenyataan bahwa Luhan benar-benar bertingkah seperti Luhannya yang dulu, _kekasihnya._ Dan karena alasan itu pula, Sehun berjanji untuk tidak mengulur waktu dan hanya mendapatkan Luhannya yang dulu dalam waktu kurang satu jam malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Klik…_

Dan disinilah mereka, di sebuah ruangan mewah lengkap dengan _furniture_ yang bisa dikatakan lebih dari cukup hanya untuk dua orang yang menetap satu malam. Tak perlu ditanya mengapa ruangan mewah dengan satu tempat tidur yang begitu besar menjadi pilihan utama Sehun, karena selain ingin membuat Luhan merasa nyaman dia hanya ingin menjadikan malam ini sedikit lebih baik setelah satu tahun tidak menghabiskan malam bersama pria cantiknya.

"Nah, sekarang kau tunggu disini, aku akan menghangatkan air agar kau bisa membersihkan tubuh."

Sedikit tidak rela Sehun akhirnya mendudukan Luhan di tempat tidur yang akan menjadi tempat mereka menghabiskan malam bersama sesaat lagi, dia berjongkok di depan Luhan sementara tangan Luhan terus dikecupi seolah tak ingin melewatkan satupun kesempatan agar bisa menyentuh Luhannya, _lagi dan lagi._

"Selagi kau mandi aku akan memesan makanan, apa yang ingin kau makan?"

Resah, Luhan tidak menanggapi seluruh pertanyaan Sehun, yang dia lakukan hanya bergerak cemas di tempatnya saat ini sementara mata serta bibirnya seolah tak fokus ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sehun…"

" _hmmh?"_

"Aku tidak ingin mandi."

"Baiklah, aku akan mencarikan beberapa makanan untukmu, _bagaimana?"_

Luhan memasang wajah berfikir untuk menggeleng lagi sebagai jawaban "Tidak lapar juga."

Kini Sehun yang terlihat bingung, tangannya semakin menautkan erat jemari Luhan untuk mengecupinya berulang kali seraya mencari tahu apa yang diinginkan Luhan "Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?"

" _mmhhh…."_

Sialnya, Luhan justru menggigit bibirnya berulang, hal yang dia lakukan sedari kecil sebagai tanda jika dia menginginkan sesuatu tapi ragu untuk mengatakannya "Apa yang kau inginkan? Coba katakan padaku."

Luhan tertangkap basah, Sehun pasti mengetahui kebiasannya, _ya jelas,_ pasti Sehun masih mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang dirinya dan semua hal yang menjadi kebiasannya, dan karena hal itu pula rasanya percuma menyembunyikan apa yang dia inginkan selama Sehun mengetahui gerak-geriknya jika menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Luhan?"

" _mmhh…_ Sehun."

Dia beralih ke pangkuan Sehun, otomatis pula Sehun duduk di lantai kamar hotel karena saat ini Luhan duduk di pangkuannya, wajahnya merah, bibirnya masih digigit cemas hingga kesan sangat menggoda tak bisa diungkiri Sehun saat ini, Luhan begitu cantik dan menggairahkan hanya karena menggigit cemas bibirnya "Aku tahu ini terdengar sangat murahan." Katanya sedikit ragu namun berbeda dengan tangannya.

Tangan mulusnya kini mulai meraba _intens_ dada Sehun, sesekali menekan kuat namun kemudian mengusapnya penuh gairah membuat Sehun bisa merasakan gejala yang begitu menyiksa di pusat kejantanannya dibawah sana "Luhan?"

"Tapi aku sangat ingin menyentuhmu."

Bersamaan dengan kalimat _ingin_ yang dia ucapkan, maka dengan wajahnya yang merona malu, suaranya yang terdengar ragu, Luhan mulai melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja Sehun, mencoba untuk membuat suasana menjadi lebih " _akrab"_ untuk mereka berdua dengan menanggalkan seluruh pakaian yang kini mereka gunakan.

"Bolehkah?"

Tangannya semakin kebawah, terus kebawah sampai kancing terakhir kemeja Sehun berhasil dilepasnya, Luhan kemudian bergegas melepaskan kemeja Sehun untuk mengagumi tubuh kekar pria yang selalu menggagahinya sejak remaja.

Lagi-lagi tangannya tergoda untuk menyusuri dada bidang Sehun, _memujanya,_ untuk kemudian tersenyum menyadari bahwa selama perpisahan mereka, seluruh lekuk tubuh Sehun masih terpatri jelas dalam ingatannya.

"Sama sekali tidak berubah, _hanya semakin besar dan kuat."_ Katanya memuja dibalas tawa kecil dari Sehun. Keduanya masih betah berlama-lama dalam posisi mereka saat ini. Luhan yang duduk dipangkuan Sehun, _menyusuri dada bidang prianya,_ dengan Sehun yang membiarkan si pria cantik melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan pada tubuhnya yang mendamba.

Tak ada yang berbicara beberapa saat, sampai tak sengaja mata Luhan melihat bekas jahitan di masing-masing lengan Sehun barulah air matanya menetes. Tangannya gemetar mengusap bekas jahitan di lengan kanan dan kiri pria yang masih begitu dicintainya "Apa masih sakit?" ujarnya parau dengan air mata yang diam-diam meluncur dari masing-masing kelopak matanya.

" _Mianhae Sehunna."_

Masih begitu jelas teringat bagaimana dia dengan kejinya meminta Sehun menghabisi dirinya sendiri. Betapa bodohnya Sehun karena menuruti keinginannya, semua terasa mengerikan malam itu, malam dimana dia hampir kehilangan Sehun hanya karena sebuah _gps_ yang masih digunakan Sehun untuk melacaknya.

Luhan kemudian menunduk, mengecupi masing-masing bekas jahitan di lengan kekar Sehun untuk menatap prianya, _menyesal dan merasa bersalah_ "Aku benar-benar bodoh malam itu, _maafkan aku._ Aku-….. _hmmmh~"_

Seperti inilah Sehun, selalu mencegah rasa bersalah atau menyesal agar tak dirasakan si pria mungil. Dia selalu melakukan hal itu sedari kecil, tujuannya hanya agar Luhan tidak perlu merasa bertanggung jawab atas kesalahan yang telah dia lakukan.

Bibirnya yang panas tengah melumat lembut bibir mungil pria cantiknya, menyesapnya perlahan namun sedikit menuntut, perlahan Luhan pun membiasakan diri dengan ciuman _khas_ yang selalu berhasil membuatnya menyerahkan diri, _selalu,_ dari saat remaja, menjadi sepasang kekasih hingga malam ini saat keduanya tak memiliki status selain mantan kekasih.

Tangannya melingkar sempurna di leher Sehun, dan ketika Sehun menggigit lembut bibir bawahnya maka Luhan _refleks_ membuka lebar bibirnya, Sehun kemudian mengambil kesempatan untuk memasuki bibir Luhan menggunakan lidahnya, mengeksplor rongga mulut pria cantiknya sesekali mengabsen seluruh gigi Luhan lalu menyesap kuat lidah sang kekasih yang terasa manis di bibirnya.

" _hmmhh~"_

Luhan menggeliat tatkala bibir Sehun menyesap kuat lidahnya, tubuhnya juga terasa panas karena tangan Sehun yang bebas kini masuk ke dalam kemejanya dan mengusap panas punggungnya yang dingin, semua terasa menggairahkan, belum lagi suara perpaduan bibir mereka yang begitu _intens_ kerap membangunkan seluruh gairah mereka yang coba dipendam untuk waktu yang begitu lama.

Luhan menginginkan lebih, tapi kemudian Sehun merasa sebaliknya, tiba-tiba tautan di bibir mereka terlepas, terlihat pula benang saliva yang mengikat hingga rasanya wajah Luhan terbakar karena terlalu malu mengingat dirinya sedikit agresif di detik terakhir sebelum Sehun tiba-tiba melepas ciumannya.

" _W-_ Wae?"

Wajahnya memerah, nafasnya terengah dan matanya berharap, Sehun masih menatapnya dingin kemudian menempelkan dua dahi mereka "Jangan menunjukkan wajah berharapmu di depan pria lain, _kau dengar?"_

Seperti biasa pula, ini nada saat Sehun memberi ultimatum tertinggi agar Luhan tidak bertingkah di depan pria selain dirinya, rasanya dia bisa melihat kekasihnya yang posesif seperti dulu, berbeda dengan Sehun selama satu tahun ini yang begitu sabar dan hanya pasrah jika Luhan mengatakan sesuatu yang keji dan melakukan hal gila yang menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Luhan."

Luhan tertegun, suara berat Sehun benar-benar seperti Sehunnya yang dulu, dia menyukainya, _sangat._ Jadi ketika Sehun terus memastikan agar dirinya tidak bertingkah di depan pria selain dirinya, Luhan tertawa seraya mencium cepat bibir pria tampan di depannya untuk mengatakan "Tergantung seberapa besar kekasihku bersikap posesif."

" _kekasih?_ Siapa? Aku?"

Luhan memutar malas bola matanya untuk lagi-lagi terkekeh dan menggigit gemas bibir Sehun "Sejujurnya aku sangat membencimu."

" _wae?"_ katanya terlihat sedih dibalas pelukan erat dari Luhan, pria yang baru saja menyebut _kekasihku_ ini sedang mengusap punggungnya sesekali mengecupi lembut tengkuknya.

"Luhan."

Sehun bergerak cemas, namun kemudian si cantik menenangkan dengan berbisik tepat di telinga kanan pria yang dia _klaim_ kembali menjadi kekasihnya malam ini "Karena hatiku, kau sudah mengambil seluruh hatiku, jadi aku benci saat aku menyadari bahwa selain dirimu, rasanya aku tidak bisa mencintai seseorang lagi."

Refleks tangan kekar Sehun membalas erat pelukan Luhan, dia juga mengecupi seluruh wajah dan tengkuk Luhan dengan air mata yang terlihat nyaris jatuh membasahi wajahnya "Terimakasih masih mencintaiku."

"Terkadang aku membencimu."

"Sial! Aku tidak peduli, yang jelas rasa cintamu, aku bertaruh rasa cintamu sama besar dengan milikku. Benar?" katanya menangkup wajah Luhan, memastikan kedua mata mereka bertemu sebelum tatapan Luhan berubah sendu dan menggeleng sebagai jawaban "Kau salah."

" _huh?"_

"Sehunna," lirihnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca untuk kembali memeluk erat Sehun, menyampaikan seluruh penyesalan yang bahkan tak bisa diucapkannya saat ini "Aku rasa aku lebih mencintaimu. Dan rasanya pula, cintaku selalu lebih besar untukmu. _Hanya saja,_ sulit untukku mengakuinya, _maaf sayang._ Maafkan aku. _"_

Tak ada yang paling membahagiakan untuk Sehun selain pengakuan cinta Luhan untuknya. Sungguh dia tidak mengharapkan lebih dari ini, tapi kemudian Luhan mengatakan hal yang tak pernah dikatakan selama mereka bersama sejak kecil. Hal ini cukup membuat emosi Sehun meluap hingga rasanya ingin dia memukul dirinya sendiri karena pernah terbersit untuk melupakan dan merelakan pria cantiknya yang begitu rapuh.

"Maaf harus membuatmu melalui waktu yang sulit sayang, _maafkan aku,_ dan terimakasih karena terus mencintai aku dan seluruh sifat egoisku. Aku sangat berterimakasih karena kau-…."

" _sstt…_ Luhan, sayangku, _cukup._ Kau tidak bersalah dan tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Aku baik-baik saja, aku tidak mengalami waktu sulit karena kau, _sebesar_ apapun kau marah padaku, kau hanya akan berakhir memperhatikan aku, peduli padaku dan yang paling membuatku bahagia, kau selalu mencintaiku. Jadi tidak perlu meminta maaf, _hmmh?"_

Luhan mengangguk perlahan, detik berikutnya dia kembali memeluk erat Sehun tak berniat mengatakan satu kata pun, yang dia lakukan hanya ingin memeluk erat kekasihnya dan bersumpah untuk melindungi Sehun bagaimanapun caranya, tidak membiarkan siapapun bisa menyentuh prianya yang begitu berharga apalagi sampai membuat Sehunnya terluka, _tidak akan pernah._

"Aku mencintaimu."

Tubuh Luhan terasa tegang sesaat, tapi saat tangan besar Sehun menepuk pundaknya, Luhan merasa begitu nyaman dan dilindungi, tangannya semakin melingkar erat di leher Sehun untuk membalas pernyataan cinta dari pria yang masih memenuhi seluruh hati dan pikirannya "Aku mencintaimu Sehun, _rrrhh~_ Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Terakhir, kali pertama dalam satu tahun debar jantung mereka bersahutan malam ini, menyuarakan rasa rindu dan rasa cinta yang terhalang emosi untuk menjerit agar bisa disatukan lagi, Luhan akhirnya membuka hatinya lagi pada Sehun, dan Sehun? _rasanya,_ seluruh penantian, harapan dan air mata yang dia keluarkan selama satu tahun ini berbuah terlalu manis malam ini.

Luhan menjadi miliknya, _lagi_

Luhan kembali mencintainya, _selalu_

Jadi pria berparas dingin dengan rahang tajamnya itu hanya bersumpah untuk tidak kehilangan Luhannya lagi, tidak untuk dibencinya lagi, Sehun hanya akan terus menjaganya sampai nanti rambut mereka berubah menjadi putih, tangan dan kaki mereka gemetar karena usia hingga nafasnya lebih dulu berhenti tanda dia sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya menjaga Luhan, _kekasihnya, belahan jiwanya._

"Aku tahu." Katanya mengangkat Luhan lalu membaringkan si pria cantik di tempat tidur. Terlihat raut kecewa dari wajah Luhan yang kini bersikeras melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun hingga posisi Sehun tepat berada di atasnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau hanya akan membaringkan aku di tempat tidur?"

"Ya."

"Kau tidak akan melakukan sesuatu padaku?"

"Melakukan apa?"

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya, antara kesal dan malu karena sepertinya Sehun baru saja menolaknya, lagipula ada apa dengan Sehun? Bukankah mereka baru resmi kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih? Kenapa mereka tidak melakukan hal yang seharusnya dilakukan sepasang kekasih? Bukan hanya menatapnya lembut dan terlihat tidak akan melakukan apapun saat ini.

"Terserahmu saja."

Sehun tertawa kecil, dia mengerti apa yang diinginkan Luhan, tapi kemudian pikiran sehatnya kembali mengambil alih, dia hanya tidak ingin merusak _moment_ yang begitu berharga di hidupnya. _Setidaknya tidak malam ini._

Sebagai pria sejati dia hanya sedang menahan diri untuk memperlakukan belahan jiwanya dengan lembut, penuh cinta dan tidak dipenuhi nafsu sesaat. Sehun memegang dagu Luhan, memaksa mata mereka bertemu untuk mengecup lembut bibir yang sedang menggerutu antara malu dan kecewa.

Ciumannya singkat, dia segera beralih mengecup kening Luhan lalu mengatakan dengan sangat lembut "Tidak malam ini."

"Apa alasannya?"

Sehun mengangkat bahunya, dia beralih ke samping Luhan, berbaring nyaman lalu membawa si mungil kedekapannya, tak lupa dia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka lalu mengecup berulang surai cantik yang malam ini kembali menjadi miliknya.

"Tidak ada alasan. Aku hanya ingin mendekapmu sepanjang malam tanpa harus membuatmu merasakan saki lebih dulu."

" _tsk!_ Sejak kapan kau peduli aku kesakitan atau tidak?"

Sehun tertawa lagi, rasanya sejak awal dirinya " _mengambil"_ Luhan, tak pernah sekalipun dia mempedulikan kenyamanan kekasihnya. Berbeda dengan malam ini, dia sudah cukup banyak belajar selama satu tahun jadi rasanya wajar jika " _mengambil"_ kekasihnya di lain waktu, saat keduanya mulai terbiasa lagi menjadi sepasang kekasih tanpa harus mengalami _fase_ canggung seperti malam ini.

"Mulai malam ini, semua tentangmu, semua yang kau inginkan, aku akan mempelajarinya sedikit demi sedikit. Lagipula tenang saja, saat waktunya tepat kau tetap akan menangis karena kesakitan namun tetap mendesah kuat dibawahku."

" _ish!"_

Luhan memukul kencang dada kekasihnya, dibalas Sehun yang tertawa dan mulai membawa tangan Luhan yang terus memukul agar melingkar di pinggangnya "Lagipula aku merasa ada yang kau sembunyikan."

Luhan tegang, tangannya tanpa sadar mencengkram pinggang Sehun seolah membenarkan tebakan kekasihnya, tapi kemudian Sehun mencairkan suasana dengan mendekap Luhan semakin erat seraya berkata "Apapun itu, asal tidak membahayakan dirimu aku tidak akan membuatnya menjadi masalah."

"Aku baik-baik saja, _tapi kau…."_

Kalimat terakhir sengaja Luhan katakan di dalam hati, dia tidak cukup bodoh mengatakan jika dua orang terdekatnya sedang berusaha membunuh kekasihnya. Dia hanya ingin melindungi Sehun tanpa harus membuat kekasihnya terlibat, _entah bagaimana caranya,_ tapi mulai malam ini, sama seperti Doojoon yang terus mengawasiny, Luhan juga akan melakukan cara yang sama untuk terus mengawasi bajingan keji _berkedok_ malaikat agar tak bisa menyentuh kekasihnya walau hanya satu helai rambut Sehunnya.

"Aku akan mengawasimu, _selalu."_

Suara berat Sehun menyadarkan Luhan betapa Sehun tidak akan pernah lengah saat menjaganya, jadi ketika niat mereka sama untuk saling mengawasi, Luhan lebih memilih untuk mengalah, mendekap kekasihnya semakin erat lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun "Kalau begitu jangan berkedip sekalipun, kau harus terus mengawasiku."

"Pasti, mataku hanya tertuju untukmu dan kebahagianmu."

" _gomawo_ Sehunna."

Sehun tidak membalas, dia hanya terus mengecup kening Luhan seraya mengusap lembut punggung kekasihnya. Terus mengusapnya sampai tak lama terdengar suara dengkuran halus dari bibir si mungil.

Sehun tersenyum, nyatanya kebiasaan untuk membuat Luhan tidur masih sama, dia hanya perlu mencium kening seraya mengusap lembut punggungnya, maka Luhan akan tertidur dalam hitungan detik.

Matanya terus memperhatikan Luhan, awalnya Sehun tersenyum tapi tak lama tatapannya sendu mengetahui bahwa apapun yang coba Luhan rencanakan, yang sedang dia sembunyikan, pastilah berhubungan dengan keselamatannya.

Sekilas Sehun menunduk, mencium lembut bibir Luhan lalu berujar parau seolah memohon pada Luhan agar tidak melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan seorang diri

"Kumohon, jangan lakukan apapun untuk melindungiku, biarkan aku yang melakukannya, _melindungimu,_ Ya sayang?"

Setelahnya dia juga mendekap Luhan, menyusul malam yang begitu tenang dan nyaman setelah satu tahun terus merasakan malam yang menakutkan karena harus berpisah dengan belahan jiwanya, _Luhannya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Drrt..drtt…_

Sama seperti Sehun yang merasakan malam paling nyaman setelah satu tahun, _maka_ Luhan juga merasakan hal yang sama. Semuanya terasa begitu nyaman untuknya, pelukan Sehun, hembusan nafas kekasihnya serta dua lengan kokoh yang melingkar sempurna di pinggangnya membuat Luhan merasa aman dan dilindungi.

 _Drrtt…drttt.._

 _Ya,_ Jika bunyi getar ponselnya tidak terdengar mungkin Luhan akan lebih memilih memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dan membiarkan panggilan sialan yang dia tebak dari rumah sakit terus berbunyi.

 _Rumah sakit?_

Berbicara tentang rumah sakit, Luhan memiliki perasaan buruk, _refleks,_ dua matanya terbuka untuk menemukan wajah _innocent_ Sehun yang begitu tampan tepat disajikan di kedua matanya. Dia benar-benar tergoda untuk kembali memeluk Sehun jika matanya tak sengaja melihat nama L di layar ponselnya.

" _ah benar!_ L!"

Dia bergumam kecil, perlahan dan dengan berat hati Luhan melepas pelukan Sehun untuk mengambil ponselnya dan diam-diam masuk kedalam toilet

 _Sret..!_

" _ASTAGA XI LUHAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? KENAPA BARU MENGANGKAT PANGGILANKU!"_

"Maaf L aku harus-… _banyak yang terjadi padaku dan aku rasa kau tidak akan mau mendengarkan!_ Ada apa?"

" _Ada apa kau bilang? Remaja yang kau tinggalkan di depan clubku dia masih belum sadarkan diri dan posisi kami terdesak saat ini!"_

"Taeyong? Ada apa? Kalian dimana?"

" _Ya, siapapun nama remaja ini, aku rasa dia dalam bahaya!"_

"Ada apa? Kau membuatku cemas L!"

" _Aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan perawat pagi ini, mereka mengatakan Perwakilan dari Seol hospital akan melakukan kunjungan untuk memeriksa seluruh pasien remaja yang memiliki gangguan sosial, seperti suka berkelahi dan mabuk."_

"Apa hubungannya dengan Taeyong?"

" _Dengarkan aku lebih dulu!"_

"Baiklah, baiklah."

" _Dan kau tahu siapa yang akan melakukan kunjungan?"_

"Siapa?"

" _Yoon Doojoon!"_

 _DEG!_

Jika benar tebakan Luhan, maka itu bukan sebuah kunjungan. Pastilah Doojoon bermain aman dengan melakukan sebuah " _kunjungan"_ hanya untuk menemukan Taeyong, dan jika benar Taeyong ditemukan di Hanyang Hospital, maka bisa dipastikan remaja yang sudah dianggapnya adik selama satu tahun ini pastilah berada dalam bahaya karena Doojoon akan mencari tahu _dimana dia ditemukan? Siapa yang membawanya ke rumah sakit?_ Itu artinya bukan hanya Taeyong tapi Myungsoo juga akan berada dalam bahaya.

" _Sial!"_

"Ya! sial! Jadi cepat datang dan lakukan sesuatu!"

" _Baiklah,_ berikan aku lima belas menit dan aku akan mencari cara agar kalian tidak bertemu dengan Doojoon. _Tunggu_ aku!"

 _Pip!_

Tak lama Luhan menutup ponselnya, dia segera mencuci wajahnya untuk menenangkan diri " _sial!_ Dia bergerak sangat cepat!" katanya geram seraya membuka pintu toilet untuk menemukan Sehun tepat di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Apa kau akan pergi ke suatu tempat?"

Terpaksa Luhan mengangguk, dia menatap menyesal pada Sehun seraya mengambil mantel miliknya untuk berhadapan legi dengan kekasihnya "Aku harus ke rumah sakit, temui aku saat jam makan siang." Ujarnya sedikit berjinjit untuk mengecup bibir Sehun lalu tak lama berlari meninggalkan kamar hotel.

 _BLAM!_

Suara pintu hotel terdengar ditutup kencang oleh Luhan, meninggalkan Sehun yang bertanya-tanya namun harus mengakui bahwa dia tidak akan terlalu jauh mengekang Luhan selama Luhan baik-baik saja, tidak kekurangan satu apapun.

 _Drrt…drtt…_

Kali ini ponselnya yang bergetar, Sehun berjalan ke arah meja di samping tempat tidur untuk menemukan nama _Chanyeol_ tertera di layar ponselnya. Buru-buru Sehun mengangkat panggilan Chanyeol berharap mendapatkan informasi dari dua temannya yang diam-diam ikut membantunya mencari apa yang terjadi di masa lalu Luhan dan keluarganya.

"Yeol?"

" _Temui aku di kafe biasa, sekarang!"_

Tak perlu waktu lama, Sehun juga melakukan hal yang sama untuk bergegas dan meninggalkan kamar hotel untuk segera menemui Chanyeol yang sepertinya memiliki informasi untuknya, _semoga._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _BLAM!_

Setelah membayar biaya taksi, Luhan bergegas berlari masuk ke dalam gedung rumah sakit, beruntung dia memiliki pakaian ganti yang diletakkan di loker, karena setelah ini dia berniat untuk segera menemui Taeyong sebelum kakinya dibuat berhenti melangkah melihat sosok mengerikan yang kini sedang menebar senyum kepada seluruh pasien yang sedang melakukan _rehabilitasi_ di ruangan khusus.

Beberapa detik Luhan memperhatikan betapa mengerikan kepribadian Doojoon, beberapa jam lalu, tepatnya malam tadi, pria yang sedang menebar senyum pada pasien di Hanyang hospital itu hampir membunuh Sehunnya, tapi kemudian dia bersikap seolah tidak melakukan apapun seakan semua berjalan lancar untuknya.

 _Refleks,_ tangan Luhan terkepal erat. Bukan hanya Sehun yang nyaris dibunuhnya, tapi juga Taeyong, dia mungkin akan membunuh Taeyong jika hari ini dia menemukan keberadaan remaja yang dia sebut " _adik"_ selama ini.

" _brengsek!"_

Jika tidak mengingat situasi dimana dia harus berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apapun, mungkin Luhan akan mendeklarasikan perangnya, tapi dia tahu Doojoon adalah satu-satunya cara untuk menemukan pria bernama Donghoon, bajingan sialan yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya.

Dan karena alasan itu pula, Luhan bersedia untuk berpura-pura selama dia bisa menemukan dan bertatapan langsung dengan pembunuh kedua orang tuanya.

" _Apa ada remaja yang baru masuk dan menjalani perawatan malam tadi?"_

" _Ya, ada dua remaja yang masuk malam tadi, keduanya mengalami memar parah di wajah."_

" _Bisa aku melihat data mereka?"_

Luhan panik mendengarnya, buru-buru dia mencari ruangan Taeyong dan berharap L tidak memberikan data apapun sampai dia mendengar suara perawat yang menemani Doojoon menjawab "Satu pasien kami tanpa identintas, tak ada yang mengetahui namanya, dia hanya dibawa oleh dua orang yang kebetulan melihatnya babak belur."

Setidaknya Luhan bisa bernafas lega, dia memiliki waktu untuk bertemu dengan Myungsoo dan Taeyong sebelum Doojoon menemui pria yang dikatakan tanpa identitas oleh perawat senior di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

"Lee Taeyong."

" _nde?_ Anda mencari siapa Dokter Xi?"

"Pasien bernama Lee Taeyong. Dimana ruangannya?"

Sementara perawat mencari nama Taeyong, Luhan masih tak berkedip memperhatikan Doojoon, tebakannya Doojoon akan lebih dulu menemui remaja tanpa identitas karena mengira Taeyong di bawa oleh orang asing.

Dan _ya,_ tebakannya mungkin benar karena disaat yang sama perawat yang sedang mencari nama Taeyong mengatakan "Kamar 312." Yang artinya, arah mereka berlawanan, Doojoon mengambil koridor kiri sementara kamar 312 berada di koridor kanan.

"Terimakasih." Katanya bergegas mencari kama 312 lalu membukanya cepat untuk segera memindahkan Taeyong ke rumah sakit lain.

"L! Kita harus-….. _Jaehyun?_ Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Tatkala Luhan melihat sosok remaja lain yang begitu familiar untuknya dia semakin terlihat panik. Terang saja jika dia panik, karena sepertinya bukan kebetulan adik kandung kekasihnya berada di kamar Taeyong mengingat jemari Jaehyun sedang menggengam erat jemari Taeyong sementara Myungsoo mendengus karena kesabarannya hampir habis.

" _ayolah Lu!_ kenapa kau lama sekali?"

"Aku sedang-…. _tunggu!_ Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku! Kenapa adikku ada disini?"

"Siapa-… _ah_ si bungsu Oh maksudmu? _entahlah_ Lu! Malam tadi dia membantuku membawa Taeyong ke rumah sakit ini. Lagipula sepertinya mereka saling mengenal."

" _Bagaimana bisa?"_

Luhan bergumam setengah tidak percaya untuk mendekati Jaehyun dan bertanya langsung padanya "Jaehyunna."

Yang dipanggil terlihat kacau, dan entah mengapa Luhan bisa melihat adik bungsunya terlihat begitu sedih sesekali menatap cemas pada Taeyong " _hyung."_

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Kenapa dia selalu terluka? Kenapa setiap kali aku bertemu dengannya, wajahnya selalu pucat, _hyung?"_

"Siapa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Dia, _Taeyong."_

Luhan seperti melihat Sehun yang sedang mengkhawatirkannya saat dirinya demam, yang membuatnya berbeda adalah saat ini Jaehyun yang menatap Taeyong begitu cemas, dan entah mengapa untuk beberapa alasan Luhan memiliki perasaan buruk tentang jenis hubungan yang dimiliki Jaehyun bersama Taeyong.

"Taeyong? Darimana kau mengenalnya?"

Dengan lirih, Jaehyun bertanya "Apa itu penting hyung? Dia terlihat sangat kesakitan dan aku ingin melindunginya."

"TIDAK— _maksudku,_ kau tidak bisa melakukannya Jae! Kau tidak bisa melibatkan dirimu dengan Taeyong! Ini berbahaya!"

" _Wae?_ Kenapa aku tidak bisa melindunginya?"

"Jaehyun, kau tidak mengetahui apapun tentang Taeyong. Kau bahkan-…."

"Dia mengatakan kau _hyungnya._ Lalu begini sikapmu terhadap adikmu hyung? Dia bilang kalian berdua memiliki hubungan yang sangat dekat."

"Ya, itu sebelum aku tahu dia-…."

"Dia sangat menyayangimu hyung! Aku bisa melihat dari caranya menyebut namamu."

 _Apa pasien berikutnya benar bernama Lee Taeyong?_

 _Ya Professor Yoon, Lee Taeyong._

Beberapa suara terdengar mendekati ruangan Taeyong, dan sialnya Luhan tidak fokus karena kehadiran Jaehyun, dia hanya takut pada akhirnya Jaehyun terlibat pada masalah yang tidak seharusnya dia campuri. Tapi mengingat keadaan terlalu mendesak, Luhan segera mengambil kursi roda untuk menjalankan rencana yang sudah dia buat sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah sakit.

"Bantu aku!"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Lu?"

Luhan tidak memiliki waktu untuk menjelaskan, singkatnya dia hanya mengatakan "Kalian akan membawa Taeyong ke rumah orang tuaku. Disana akan ada bibi Kim dan serahkan Taeyong padanya!"

"Tapi hyung! Dia bahkan belum sadarkan diri."

Luhan memeriksa _slang infus_ yang terpasang untuk memastikan bahwa hitungannya benar mengenai cairan metabolisme yang digunakan Taeyong saat ini "Kau tenang saja, dia hanya mengalami dehidrasi ringan. Setidaknya dia akan sadarkan diri dalam empat jam, setelah itu aku akan memeriksanya langsung. Hanya bawa dia pergi untuk saat ini."

Baik Jaehyun dan Myungsoo mengangguk, keduanya perlahan mengangkat tubuh Taeyong lalu memindahkannya sesuai instruksi Luhan. Dan saat Taeyong duduk di kursi roda, Luhan kembali memastikan cairan infus yang terpasang untuk memastikan tetesan infus milik Taeyong tidak terlalu cepat tidak pula terlalu lambat "Dia akan baik-baik saja. Sekarang pergilah, bawa dia keluar ruangan."

"Tapi mereka terlalu dekat."

"Tenang saja, aku akan mengalihkan perhatian. Ini alamat rumah kedua orang tuaku dan segera pergi darisini!"

"Tapi hyung…."

"Cepat!"

Luhan memakaikan mantelnya untuk menutupi wajah Taeyong sampai ke dagu. Jaehyun cemas, tidak mengerti situasi namun harus berakhir mengangguk dan mengambil posisi tepat di belakang kursi roda Taeyong.

"L, Sementara aku titip dua adikku, setidaknya sampai kau membawa mereka ke rumah orang tuaku."

"Baiklah."

"Sekarang pergi."

Jaehyun mengangguk, dia mulai mendorong kursi roda Taeyong sementara L dan Luhan berpura-pura melakukan percakapan sebagai keluarga pasien dan dokter yang menangani "Baiklah, sebaiknya anda segera memindahkan pasien ke rumah sakit lain."

"Terimakasih dokter Xi, saya permisi."

Keduanya sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Taeyong, bersamaan dengan itu terlihat rombongan Doojoon bergegas menghampiri untuk mencegah kepergian Taeyong yang kini sudah dibawa pergi oleh Jaehyun.

"HEY!"

Salah satu perawat berteriak, Doojoon pun terlihat marah karena target terakhirnya di Hanyang hospital lolos begitu saja sebelum langkahnya terhenti menyadari dokter yang mengizinkan target terakhirnya pergi adalah pria yang sama yang malam tadi menggagalkan rencananya untuk membunuh Sehun, _mantan kekasih dari pria yang begitu ingin dimilikinya._

"Luhan?"

Luhan menoleh, dia sudah menyiapkan _akting_ terbaiknya untuk terlihat terkejut, dan sama seperti Doojoon yang bertingkah seolah tak terjadi apapun malam tadi, Luhan melakukan hal sama dengan tersenyum canggung seolah terkejut melihat Doojoon lalu membungkuk menyapa seniornya di rumah sakit tempat dulu dia mengabdi.

"Professor Yoon."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Tring!_

Pintu sebuah kafe di kawasan Myeongdong terbuka, tak lama terlihat seorang pria yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam lengkap dengan kacamatanya seperti mencari seseorang yang sudah membuat janji dengannya.

"Sehun!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, si pria tampan melepas kacamata hitamnya, matanya _refleks_ mencari asal suara sampai terlihat dua sosok familiar yang selama satu tahun ini selalu menjaga kekasihnya dengan baik.

"Hay! Maaf membuat kalian menunggu." Katanya mendekati meja dimana Kai dan Chanyeol berada lalu menarik kursi tepat di depan dua sahabatnya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kalian menemukan sesuatu?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Sehun, Kai lebih dulu bertanya pada sahabatnya "Aku dengar kau berangkat ke Beijing malam tadi, apa yang terjadi?"

Sehun tertawa kecil, memesan kopi yang sama dengan milik Kai dan Chanyeol untuk mengatakan "Luhan."

"Luhan?" keduanya terlihat panik mengingat kali terakhir mereka menyebut nama Seunghyun sebagai tersangka, hubungan Kai dan Chanyeol sedikit merenggang dengan Luhan. "Ada apa dengan Luhan?"

"Jangan cemas, tidak terjadi apapun pada Luhan. Sebaliknya, aku rasa Luhan sedang merencakan sesuatu, _seorang diri."_

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia tiba-tiba datang ke bandara, berteriak memintaku untuk tidak pergi, lalu setelahnya dia menangis seolah mengetahui hal yang membuatnya sangat ketakutan, tapi dia tutupi dengan terus mengatakan _maaf_ padaku."

"Bagaimana jika Luhan benar-benar menyesal?"

"Kau benar, Luhanku menyesal. Hanya saja kita bertiga tahu, _sangat mengetahui,_ bagaimana Luhan saat dia berbohong dan menyembunyikan sesuatu, _benar?"_

" _Ya,_ semua gerak bibir dan caranya menatap menjadi canggung dan kosong."

"Tepat! Aku bisa merasakannya malam tadi, lagipula terlalu mendadak Luhan mengatakan ingin kembali menjadi kekasihku."

"Mwo? / Apa kau bilang?"

Baik Kai dan Chanyeol menunjukkan wajah terkejut mereka sementara Sehun tersenyum percaya diri seraya menyesap kopi yang baru saja dia pesan " _yap!_ Kami kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih."

" _Yang benar saja?! / Apa kau demam?"_

Sehun memutar malas bola matanya, dia juga sengaja mengeluarkan ponsel lalu melemparnya ke tengah meja "Hubungi Luhan dan pastikan sendiri. Aku malas berdebat." Katanya kesal membuat wajah Kai dan Chanyeol terlihat sangat bodoh menyadari bahwa saat ini Sehun sama sekali tidak bercanda mengenai hubungannya dan Luhan.

"Jadi kau benar kembali padanya? _Maksudku,_ Luhan benar sudah kembali menjadi kekasihmu?"

" _hmmmh…_ Dia kekasihku."

" _daebak / oh, syukurlah!"_

Masing-masing dari Kai dan Chanyeol kini memeluk Sehun, menyampaikan rasa bahagia dan syukur mereka mengingat tak perlu lagi air mata hanya untuk sekedar meminta Luhan untuk menemani mereka menemui masing-masing dari Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

" _hey…akusesak—le-pas!"_

"Kenapa kau sangat lambat idiot! Kau membuat kami menderita terlalu lama!"

" _lepas…hey!"_

"Jika seperti ini tidak perlu tinggal terpisah lagi, kami bisa-…"

" _yak…"_

"Kyungsoo, Taeohku."

"Baekhyun, kami bisa bersama mereka tanpa takut Luhan akan merasa tersinggung atau-…."

" _y-YAK!"_

Sehun menghempas masing-masing tangan Kai dan Chanyeol yang memeluk erat lehernya, menatap kesal sesekali bergumam marah karena keduanya bukan memeluk tapi lebih mencekik hingga nafasnya sulit dan warna mukanya menjadi merah karena sesak.

"Menjijikan sekali!"

" _eyy!_ Kami kan hanya mengucapkan selamat padamu!"

"Diam dan cepat duduk!"

Kedua sahabatnya terkekeh untuk mengalah, masing-masing dari mereka terlihat sangat bahagia sampai wajah serius Sehun terlihat dan kembali bertanya mengenai apa yang mereka temukan dan siapa yang mereka cari selama satu tahun ini.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa yang kalian temukan?"

" _ah ya,_ Baiklah. Ini…"

Kai mengeluarkan satu lembar foto dan yang membuat Sehun terkejut adalah karena pria di foto tersebut adalah pria yang dia ketahui telah bekerja untuk ayah Luhan untuk waktu yang lama "Seunghyun?"

"Dan pria sialan ini…."

Kali ini Chanyeol juga mengeluarkan satu lembar foto di meja mereka, dan tidak seperti foto pertama, Sehun juga memiliki keyakinan bahwa pria yang bekerja satu profesi dengan kekasihnya terlibat dengan kejadian mengerikan satu tahun yang lalu.

"Doojoon?"

"Ya, Untuk Seunghyun, kami memiliki bukti bahwa dia berada di penjara kejaksaan di malam ayah Luhan meninggal."

"Dan untuk Doojoon, di malam yang sama saat kecelakaan ibu Luhan terjadi, dia terlihat berada tak jauh dari restaurant tempat kau dan Luhan membuat janji dengan ibu kalian."

"Yang membedakan bukti untuk Doojoon masih terlalu samar mengingat wajahnya tidak terlihat dalam foto yang kami miliki."

"Lalu? Apa hubungan mereka dengan pria ini?"

Sepertinya lengkap sudah saat Sehun mengeluarkan selembar foto yang menunjukkan seorang pria dengan cacat di mata kirinya, ketiga foto itu sejajar seolah menjawab seluruh teka teki yang menghantui menyadari bahwa selama ini, semua hal mengerikan yang terjadi pada Luhan mereka tidak lepas dari masa lalu mengerikan yang pernah terjadi padanya.

"Siapa pria ini?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis untuk menjawab "Ko Donghoon."

"Darimana kau mendapatkan informasi tentang pria ini?"

"Aku mencuri database _file_ pria ini dari ayahku."

"Lalu kau menemukan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, sampai kalian mengeluarkan masing-masing foto Seunghyun dan Doojoon."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sehun memegang lagi ponselnya, mencari sesuatu didalam sana dan menunjukkannya tanpa ragu pada Kai dan Chanyeol "Tertulis Choi Seunghyun, Yoon Doojoon sebagai dua orang yang diduga memiliki kekuasaan sama besar dengan Ko Donghoon. Aku tidak memiliki tebakan jika mereka orang yang sama yang selama ini berada di dekat Luhan, tapi kalian menjadikan nyata bahwa selama ini, Luhan berhadapan langsung dengan masa lalu mengerikan miliknya."

" _sial!"_

" _brengsek!_ Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Ketiga dari mereka menunjukkan wajah cemas dan begitu pucat, jujur untuk mereka tidak ada yang lebih mengerikan dari kenyataan bahwa selama ini hidup Luhan jauh dari kata aman, tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk membawa kasus ini ke jalur hukum mengingat bukti yang mereka miliki masih satu dan dua potong, belum tersusun sempurna hingga tidak bisa disebut sebagai barang bukti.

"Aku rasa kita masih memiliki satu peluang."

"Apa?"

Lagi-lagi Kai mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya, mengeluarkan selembar foto dan kali ini terlihat seorang remaja seusia Jaehyun yang entah mengapa dibawa Kai pagi ini.

"Siapa dia?"

"Lee Taeyong."

"Siapa?"

Buru-buru dia mencari foto lain, mengeluarkan selembar foto lagi untuk menguatkan bukti bahwa remaja bernama Taeyong ini memang memiliki hubungan dengan Doojoon dan Seunghyun "Remaja ini, aku melihatnya bersama Luhan beberapa kali. Tapi yang membuatku bertanya, dia juga selalu terlihat bersama Doojoon, jadi jika kita bisa menemukan remaja ini aku rasa masalah selesai. Dia bisa kita jadikan saksi mata atau jika dia menolak kita bisa memaksa dia untuk mengatakan apa yang dia ketahui."

"Tapi dia hanya seorang remaja."

"Aku rasa dia bukan remaja biasa."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kai sedikit menatap ragu dua temannya lalu mengatakan "Percayalah padaku, dia bukan seorang remaja biasa."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku? _Ah,_ jadi kau belum mengetahuinya?"

"Apa?"

"Aku bekerja untuk Hanyang Hospital, ini hari ketigaku."

" _Mwo?"_

Saat ini Luhan dan Doojoon berada di sebuah kafe yang terdapat di Hanyang hospital, dan tak seperti biasa, pertemuan mereka pagi ini terbilang canggung mengingat Luhan masih menyimpan kemarahannya karena apa yang nyaris Doojoon lakukan pada Sehun malam tadi.

Dan Doojoon, selain sikap Luhan yang terasa dingin, dia juga masih menyimpan kemarahan yang sama mengingat malam tadi Luhan dengan bodohnya datang menggagalkan rencananya lalu kemudian mengatakan cinta pada Sehun.

 _Sial_

Jika bisa dia mengumpat, dia akan mengatakan hal itu tapi kemudian berita tentang Luhan yang kini bekerja untuk Hanyang hospital lebih membuatnya terkejut dan sedikit tidak menyangka Luhan akan membuat langkah begitu cepat untuk menjauhi dirinya.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kenapa kau berhenti dari Seoul hospital?"

Rasanya ingin Luhan menjawab _karena aku tidak bekerja dengan pembunuh!_ Tapi kemudian dia menahan diri lagi lalu mengatakan penuh luka di suaranya "Ibuku, mendiang ibuku bekerja disini saat dia masih hidup."

" _huh?"_

Terlihat tangan Doojoon gemetar, dia kemudian lebih memilih meletakkan tangannya di kedua paha agar tidak terlihat bahwa dirinya merasa canggung dan tegang jika Luhan membahas tentang mendiang ibunya.

Dan untuk Luhan, selama satu tahun ini dia baru menyadari reaksi Doojoon, karena tiap kali dia membahas atau menyebut ibunya, Doojoon cenderung akan menunjukkan wajah cemas sesekali bersikap salah tingkah hingga melepas kontak mata mereka.

" _hyung?_ Kau baik-baik saja?"

" _y-_ Ya, aku hanya merasa sedikit kesal tidak mengetahui berita kepindahanmu."

Luhan tersenyum pahit, dia hanya terus menyesap kopinya lalu menjawab "Mungkin kau terlalu fokus pada hal lain."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Lupakan, _ah ya_ hyung. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku hanya sedang melakukan kunjungan pada remaja yang mengalami kekerasan." Doojoon terlihat menjijikan dengan kalimatnya, membuat tangan Luhan terkepal erat menyadari bahwa apapun yang dikatakan Doojoon, mulai saat ini Luhan hanya akan menganggapnya sebagai omong kosong.

" _ah,_ begitukah?"

" _hmmh."_

Keduanya terdiam menikmati waktu canggung mereka, Luhan sedang mati-matian menahan rasa mualnya mengingat dia terlalu takut berhadapan dengan pembunuh seperti Doojoon, tapi kemudian dia harus berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apapun karena ketenangan Doojoon sungguh membuat dirinya ketakutan.

"Luhan."

"Ada apa?"

"Apa Taeyong menghubungimu?"

" _huh?"_

Doojoon bisa melihat tangan Luhan gemetar saat memegang cangkir kopinya, tapi dia mengabaikannya karena Luhan seketika merubah suaranya menjadi riang seolah menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya "Bocah nakal itu? _ha ha ha!_ Sudah lama dia tidak menghubungiku."

"Benarkah? Apa kau yakin dia tidak menghubungimu?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Ada apa hyung?"

"Dia membuat kesalahan dan aku harus memastikan dia tidak mengulanginya lagi."

"Kesalahan apa?"

"Bukan masalah besar Lu, ini antara aku dan Taeyong."

"Aku harap bisa terlibat dengan kalian, apapun itu, aku berharap bisa terlibat."

"Kenapa?"

" _entahlah,_ aku hanya ingin melindungi Taeyong, dia masih terlalu muda untuk menghancurkan hidupnya sendiri. _"_ katanya melirik arloji lalu dengan menyesal mengatakan "Aku rasa aku harus segera bekerja Professor Yoon, jika tidak keberatan aku akan meninggalkanmu disini."

"Luhan!"

" _hmmh?"_

"Malam tadi kau berada dimana?"

Sepertinya menarik, Doojoon mencoba menggali informasi tanpa mengetahui bahwa dia juga masuk ke dalam permainan Luhan, _entahlah,_ pada akhirnya mereka akan saling menyerang, jadi selama Sehunnya masih baik tanpa luka sedikitpun, rasanya Luhan memiliki kesempatan untuk memperingatkan Doojoon saat ini.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku menghubungimu tapi kau mengabaikan panggilanku."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-….."

" _ah,_ mungkin Sehun yang memegang ponselku malam tadi. Aku sama sekali tidak mendengarnya."

Nyatanya tidak ada satupun panggilan dari Doojoon, jadi ketika pria sialan didepannya mengatakan menghubunginya, Luhan hanya mencoba masuk ke dalam permainannya seraya mengatakan maksudnya dengan jelas.

" _Se-_ Sehun? Mantan kekasihmu?"

" _mhhh.._ Tapi dia bukan mantan kekasihku lagi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Malam tadi aku dan Sehun sudah memperbaiki hubungan kami."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu kami memutuskan untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih lagi."

Diam-diam Doojoon mengepalkan erat tangannya, wajahnya juga terlihat begitu menakutkan membuat Luhan sedikit menyesal mengatakan terlalu cepat hubungannya dan Sehun pada pembunuh di depannya.

"Kekasih?"

Kini Luhan yang dibuat salah tingkah, nada suara Doojoon benar-benar sangat menakutkan, dia hampir gila karena nyatanya penekanan _kekasih_ yang diucapakan Doojoon seolah ingin mengingatkan Luhan bahwa dia bisa lebih berkali-kali lebih mengerikan daripada malam tadi.

Dan karena alasan itu pula, Luhan lebih memilih menghadapi kemarahan Doojoon dengan mengatakan siapa Sehun untuknya "Ya, Sehun kekasihku. Aku membuat kesalahan satu tahun lalu dengan meninggalkannya di hari pernikahan kami, harusnya aku tetap berjalan menyambut uluran tangannya di altar saat pernikahan kami, harusnya aku tidak menyakitinya dengan pergi meninggalkan, dan kau harus tahu bahwa aku, _aku_ sangat mencintainya hyung, aku bahkan menyesal mengikuti ucapanmu yang terus mengatakan bahwa Sehun membunuh kedua orang tuaku, dia tidak pernah melakukannya, _tidak pernah melakukan hal keji seperti itu!"_

Mata Luhan dipenuhi kemarahan, putus asa dan penyesalan yang begitu dalam, dia bahkan menghapus air matanya lalu menatap Doojoon tak berkedip "Aku akan mati jika dia terluka, dan aku-…Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Sehun lagi, _selamanya._ Aku permisi hyung!"

Luhan dan pengakuan cintanya meninggalkan Doojoon dengan kemarahan, pria mengerikan itu bahkan mengepalkan erat tangannya terlalu erat menebak bahwa apapun yang dilakukan Taeyong pastilah mempengaruhi setiap keputusan yang dibuat Luhan malam tadi.

" _aku pastikan akan menghabisi kalian dengan tanganku sendiri!"_

 _._

 _._

" _haaah~"_

Luhan terisak disela pernyataan perang yang tanpa sengaja dia ucapkan pada Doojoon, hatinya dipenuhi keraguan dan ketakutan tapi berakhir meyakini bahwa ini adalah satu-satunya cara agar Doojoon mengetahui seberapa berharga Sehun di dalam hidupnya.

" _sial!_ Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang pembunuh! Dia-… _Taeyong!"_

Dan alih-alih bekerja, Luhan lebih memilih untuk berlari meninggalkan gedung rumah sakit, memastikan bahwa Jaehyun dan Taeyong sampai di rumah orang tuanya dan tak ada satu kekurangan apapun pada kedua adiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _BLAM!_

"TAEYONG / JAE!"

Jujur sudah satu tahun lamanya Luhan meninggalkan rumah, tak pernah sekalipun dia berani menginjakan kaki dirumah yang memiliki segala kenangan manis bersama kedua orang tuanya.

Luhan memutuskan pergi tepat di hari setelah kedua orang tuanya dimakamkan, setelahnya dia tidak pernah kembali, dia hanya sesekali memberi kabar pada pengurus rumah tangganya tanpa sekalipun datang.

Berbeda dengan hari ini, dia terpaksa menyakiti hatinya sendiri saat dua kakinya menapak lagi kenangan di rumah yang membesarkannya. Awalnya sesak, tapi dia sudah semakin dewasa untuk tidak bersikap kekanakan, dia hanya tidak tahan melihat beberapa foto keluarga yang dipenuhi ekspersi konyol kedua orang tuanya.

Sebisa mungkin dia mengabaikannya untuk mendapati bibi Kim menatap sendu padanya, seolah bersyukur karena akhirnya putra tunggal dari dokter dan detektif Xi kembali menginjakan kakinya lagi ke rumah yang memiliki kenangan indah bersama kedua orang tuanya.

" _Xiao Lu."_

Luhan menunduk sesaat untuk menghapus cepat air matanya, dia membesarkan hati agar kenangan buruk itu tidak membuatnya lemas dan menjadi emosi seperti dulu, Luhan hanya berusaha menguatkan diri untuk tidak membuat satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa untuknya menangis karena cemas.

"Hey bi…"

Luhan berjalan mendekati bibi Kim, memeluknya erat sementara dia membiarkan wanita paruh baya di pelukannya menangis haru karena bahagia "Aku pulang bi."

"Kenapa lama sekali untukmu kembali ke rumah? Dasar anak nakal!— _hksss.."_

" _ssstt…_ Maafkan aku bi, _maaf._ Aku sudah pulang sekarang, jangan menangis _hmm."_ Ujarnya sendu menciumi surai wanita paruh baya yang sudah membesarkan ibunya dan kini juga menjaganya dengan baik.

Luhan dan Bibi Kim masih saling melepas rindu sampai matanya tak sengaja melihat Jaehyun sedang menopang Taeyong di pelukannya. Keduanya tersenyum namun terlihat sendu seolah memiliki rasa haru yang sama dengan yang bibi Kim rasakan saat ini.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?"

Luhan sedikit berbisik dibalas anggukan dari dua adiknya "Kami baik, _hyung."_

Sementara Luhan masih memeluk bibi Kim dia tersenyum seraya memberikan ibu jarinya tanda dia begitu lega karena setidaknya Jaehyun dan Taeyong, kedua adiknya terlihat baik-baik saja saat ini.

" _syukurlah."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan setelahnya Luhan segera beranjak menuju kamar yang digunakan Taeyong, memastikan keadaan Taeyong sudah sepenuhnya pulih walau nyatanya harus menemukan sedikit memar yang mengganggu pergerakan tangan kanan Taeyong saat ini.

" _rrhh…"_

"Apa sangat sakit?"

"Tidak terlalu hyung, sepertinya terkilir."

"Sialnya aku menebak kau mengalami retak di bagian siku lenganmu. Kau harus segera melakukan pemeriksaan keseluruhan."

"Jika aku sudah tidak merasakan sakit apa boleh aku pergi?"

Luhan fokus melepas _slang_ infus di tangan kiri Taeyong, sedikit mengabaikan pertanyaan remaja di depannya untuk dengan tegas mengatakan "No, mulai hari ini kau tinggal di rumahku."

"Tapi hyung…."

"Wae? Apa kau mengkhawatirkan Doojoon atau Seunghyun?"

" _hyung…"_

"Siapapun kalian, apapun yang kalian lakukan, aku tidak peduli selama kau tidak menjadi seperti mereka."

Selama dia mengenal Luhan, dia tidak pernah melihat Luhan marah atau begitu kecewa pada sesuatu, berbeda dengan hari ini, sepertinya pria cantik yang sudah dianggapnya seperti kakak sendiri menyimpan rasa kecewa yang begitu dalam untuknya " _Mianhae hyung."_

 _Klik…!_

Bersamaan dengan permintaan maaf Taeyong, terlihat Jaehyun membawakan makan siang untuk Taeyong, dan dilihat dari tatapannya yang selalu tertuju pada Taeyong membuat Luhan benar-benar ingin tahu jenis hubungan macam apa yang dimiliki oleh kedua adiknya.

"Aku akan menyuapimu, _bilang aaa…"_

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri, _rrhh…"_

"Apa kubilang, tanganmu masih sakit. Cepat bilang _aaa.."_

Tak memiliki pilihan lain Taeyong membuka mulutnya, menyantap bubur buatan bibi Kim melalui tangan Jaehyun yang merawatnya dengan tulus.

Hal ini membuat Luhan semakin bertanya-tanya, dia sengaja memperhatikan Jaehyun dan Taeyong secara _intens_ dengan tangan terlipat di kedua dadanya " _ekhem!"_

Taeyong salah tingkah, berbeda dengan Jaehyun yang masih setia menyuapi dirinya walau Luhan menatap _terlalu intens_ pada mereka " _hyung…_ Jaehyunna."

" _huh?_ Ada apa?"

"Luhan hyung."

" _ah…."_ Buru-buru Jaehyun melihat Luhan untuk bertanya "Ada apa hyung?"

" _tsk!_ Bagaimana bisa kalian saling mengenal? Sejak kapan?"

" _entahlah_ terjadi begitu saja."

"Tidak mungkin tanpa alasan."

"Hyung sudahlah….Kau terdengar seperti Sehun hyung jika seperti ini!"

Luhan mengangkat dua bahunya malas, melihat bagaimana Jaehyun memperhatikan Taeyong pastilah adik bungsu Sehun ini memiliki perasaan pada Taeyong, mungkin jika Taeyong hanya remaja biasa tidak akan ada masalah dan keduanya tidak akan merasa sakit.

Tapi kondisi berbeda mengingat Taeyong adalah bagian dari pria bernama Ko Donghoon, karena bukan hanya Jaksa Oh, Sehun atau Yunho sekalipun, Luhan sendiri akan menentang segala jenis hubungan yang keduanya jalin mengingat jalan hidup mereka sangat berlawanan.

" _well,_ Jika kau sudah selesai sebaiknya kau pergi J!"

"Wae? Aku ingin menemani Taeyong."

"Biar bibiku yang melakukannya!"

Nada suara Luhan sedikit keras, dan jangan katakan namanya Jaehyun jika dirinya bisa dibentak begitu saja. Jangankan Luhan, jika ayahnya yang berteriak dia akan melawan, kedua kakaknya menentang dia akan memberontak, jadi saat Luhan terdengar tidak menyukai hubungannya dengan Taeyong, Jaehyun tersinggung dan itu sangat terlihat di wajahnya.

"Dimanapun Taeyong berada aku akan menemaninya, aku tidak akan membiarkan dia terluka lagi, _tidak akan pernah hyung!"_

"Jika kau terus berada disisinya kau hanya akan membuat Taeyong semakin kesulitan!"

"DAN KENAPA AKU MEMBUATNYA SULIT?"

"KARENA AYAHMU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH TINGGAL DIAM! DIA AKAN MELAKUKAN HAL YANG SAMA DENGAN APA YANG DIA LAKUKAN PADAKU DAN SEHUN! MEMISAHKAN KALIAN SEPERTI DIA MEMISAHKAN KAMI!"

" _hyung…Jaehyun…"_

Sementara Luhan terlihat begitu murka, Taeyong memegang kuat lengan Jaehyun, dia tidak pernah melihat Luhan begitu murka seperti ini, dan entah apa kesalahannya berteman dengan Jaehyun, rasanya dia memang akan selalu berakhir seorang diri, _tidak bisa memiliki tempat bergantung,_ sekalipun dalam hidupnya.

"Aku bukan kau dan Sehun! Aku tidak akan membiarkan ayah membuat sulit hubunganku dengan Taeyong! Aku tidak akan-….."

"OH JAEHYUN!"

Luhan sekali lagi berteriak, suasana begitu mengerikan bukan karena Jaehyun menyukai Taeyong, tapi karena Luhan tahu siapa Taeyong, karena dia tahu bagaimana Taeyong begitu diinginkan Doojoon.

Sebagai kakak dia hanya tidak ingin melibatkan dua orang adiknya sekaligus dalam bahaya, jadi saat keras kepala Jaehyun begitu membuatnya marah, maka hanya perintah "PERGI DARI RUMAHKU!" yang bisa dia katakan untuk lagi-lagi menyakiti hati remaja delapan belas tahun di depannya.

" _hyung…"_

Jaehyun terpaku pada perintah Luhan, hatinya sakit tapi saat Luhan kembali berteriak "SEKARANG!" dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain tersenyum pahit seraya memanggul tas yang dia bawa sejak malam tadi.

"Baiklah, aku pergi. Tapi kau harus tahu satu hal _hyung!_ Aku akan tetap datang untuk Taeyong! Jika sebagai kakaknya kau tidak bisa menjaga adikmu. Maka biarkan aku, pria yang menyukai adikmu yang menjaganya! Aku tidak bisa melihatnya terluka lagi, _TIDAK BISA!"_

 _BLAM!_

" _Jae!"_

" _SIAL!"_

Taeyong tersentak, tak sengaja matanya bertemu dengan mata Luhan, menatap takut pada Luhan yang terlihat sangat membencinya saat ini "Taeyonga, aku menganggapmu adik karena aku berfikir kau hanya remaja biasa yang salah dalam pergaulan. Aku ingin membuatmu terlihat normal dan diakui seperti Jaehyun. Tapi kau tahu?"

Luhan terdengar sangat kecewa, menarik kursi tepat disamping Taeyong untuk mengatakan "Aku tidak bisa memaafkan siapa Doojoon, Seunghyun dan dirimu! Kalian menipuku sejak awal, kalian mendekatiku hanya untuk membalas dendam pada ayahku! Apa yang harus aku lakukan pada kalian, _huh?_ APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN?"

" _hyung kau salah paham,_ Aku bisa menjelaskannya padamu. Aku-…."

"ARRGHHH!"

Alih-alih mendengarkan Taeyong, Luhan lebih memilih berteriak, dia juga bergegas meninggalkan kamarnya untuk memberi satu peringatan pada Taeyong "Doojoon sedang mencarimu, mungkin ingin membunuhmu, jadi pastikan kau tidak keluar satu langkah pun dari rumahku, _kau dengar?"_

" _Dia selalu ingin membunuhku, selalu."_

"KAU DENGAR?"

" _Y-ya hyung,_ aku dengar."

"Dan untuk Jaehyun, _kumohon,_ Jauhi dia, _oke?"_

Belum sempat Taeyong membalas, Luhan sudah lebih dulu pergi, meninggalkan Taeyong yang mengira bisa menjadikan Jaehyun sebagai teman pertamanya. Dia hanya terdiam saat Luhan untuk kali pertama terdengar sangat membencinya, dia juga tidak melakukan apapun saat Luhan memintanya untuk menjauhi Jaehyun, _teman pertamanya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Jika kau tahu dimana Taeyong segera kabari aku Lu._

Luhan tertawa sinis membaca pesan dari Doojoon, dia juga tidak berniat membalas, hanya mengabaikannya sampai taksi yang membawanya tiba sampai di lobi rumah sakit "Terimakasih paman." Setelah membayar Luhan bergegas keluar untuk berpapasan dengan pria tampan yang malam tadi resmi menjadi kekasihnya lagi.

"Kenapa terkejut melihatku? Kau lupa sudah memiliki kekasih lagi?"

Luhan tertawa kecil, buru-buru dia merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk si pria tampan yang selalu membuatnya merasa lebih baik dan selalu berhasil membuatnya tersenyum "Bagaimana bisa aku lupa memiliki kekasih paling tampan sedunia." Katanya mengelak seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya di pelukan Sehun "Kapan kau datang?"

"Tak lama saat kau keluar dari taksi. Kau pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"Tidak, hanya mengunjungi pasien." Katanya berjinjit untuk mencium sekilas bibir kekasihnya "Jadi, ini sudah jam makan siang?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Kau sibuk?"

"Tidak juga, jam kerjaku habis. Kita bisa makan siang dan sisanya bisa kita habiskan untuk kencan."

"Kencan?"

" _mmhh.._ Kau tidak mau?"

Sehun terlihat bingung, dia menggaruk asal tengkuknya untuk memberitahu Luhan sedikit merasa bersalah "Lu, aku rasa kita tidak bisa berkencan."

"Wae? Kenapa tidak bisa?" katanya kesal dibalas senyum canggung dari Sehun "Aku membawa belahan jiwaku yang lain di dalam mobil."

"MWO? BELAHAN JIWAMU YANG LAIN? SIAPA?"

" _ummhh…."_

"DIMANA MOBILMU?"

Dengan ragu Sehun menunjuk mobil _silvernya_ untuk memberitahu Luhan "Disana!"

" _brengsk!_ Berani sekali kau memiliki belahan jiwa yang lain! Apa kau sudah gila?"

Tak perlu waktu lama, gerutuan Luhan terdengar sangat memekakan telinga Sehun, si pria tampan terlihat tidak ingin menjelaskan dan lebih memilih mengikuti Luhan yang sedang berjalan ke arah mobilnya, _terlihat sangat murka._

 _Klik!_

"DIMANA BELAHAN JIWAMU YANG— _astaga…"_

Luhan membeku di tempatnya, jika benar ini belahan jiwa Sehun yang lain, itu artinya, anak bayi yang akan berusia satuh tahun kurang dari dua bulan ini juga merupakan belahan jiwanya, _hidupnya._

"Sehunna…"

" _hmmhh?"_

"Dia juga belahan jiwaku."

Anak bayi sepuluh bulan itu menatapnya berkaca-kaca, seolah takut karena Luhan masih menunjukkan dua bola mata yang siap keluar dari matanya " _huwe~huwaaa~ mamamama~"_

"Astaga Kim Taeoh."

Buru-buru Luhan melepas _seatbelt_ khusus bayi yang dipasang Sehun, menggendong keponakan kecilnya untuk menatap marah pada Sehun "Bisa-bisanya kau meninggalkan Taeoh di dalam mobil?!"

"Dia jagoan, sudah terbiasa!"

"OH SEHUN!"

 _Huwaaaa~_

"Anakku sayang, jagoan Lulu. Jangan menangis _hmm,_ Maafkan Lulu."

Sementara Luhan sibuk menepuk pelan punggung Taeoh, Sehun kini menyingkirkan kursi khusus bayi yang dipasangnya untuk tertawa melihat Luhan yang begitu menggemaskan saat menggendong keponakan mereka.

"Dia sangat sensitif pada teriakan!"

"Dan sialnya dia mempunyai paman idiot yang dengan tega meninggalkannya di dalam mobil."

"Idiot begini aku juga bisa memberikanmu adik bayi Lu."

"Diam!"

" _ckckck…_ Galak seperti biasa!"

"Dimana Kyungsoo? Baekhyun?"

Sehun membuka pintu belakang mobil, meletakkan kursi khusus Taeoh lalu menutupnya lagi untuk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan "Mereka lembur, kau tahu kan? Semenjak kau _resign_ sepertinya jadwal mereka berantakan."

"Divisiku tidak ada hubungannya dengan mereka."

" _entahlah._ Kyungsoo bilang dia memiliki tiga _shift_ hari ini. Sementara Baekhyun dia akan lembur karena banyak operasi penting yang harus dilakukan dalam satu hari."

"Jadi Kyungsoo menyerahkan Taeoh padamu?"

" _eyy…_ Selama satu tahun ini aku yang menjaga Taeoh dengan baik. Dia bahkan sesekali memanggilku papa jika Kyungsoo tidak mengajarkan memanggilku _Samchoon."_

"Papa kepalamu! KAI MASIH HIDUP!"

"Masih hidup juga tidak berguna."

" _ish!"_

" _Araseo mian!_ Jadi baiknya kita segera pulang, ini sudah jam makan siang Taeoh dan Kyungsoo tidak suka putranya diberi makan sembarangan."

"Pulang? Pulang kemana?"

"Kerumahku dan Taeoh tentu saja."

"Ke rumah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun juga?"

"Jika kau menyebutnya seperti itu, berarti ya, rumah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun juga."

"Tapi sayang, aku belum siap bertemu dengan mereka."

Sehun tersenyum kecil, dikecupnya kening Luhan lalu mendorong paksa bahu mungil kekasihnya masuk ke dalam mobil "Malam ini mereka tidak akan pulang ke rumah, jadi hanya ada kau, aku dan Taeoh." Katanya menutup pintu mobil lalu tak lama beralih ke bangku kemudi untuk mengusap sayang surai kekasihnya.

"Lagipula mereka juga merindukanmu."

" _Siapa?"_

Sehun memasang _seatbelt_ pada Luhan, mencium kening Taeoh lalu menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Sesekali tangannya menggenggam tangan Luhan untuk menguatkan, meyakinkan kekasihnya bahwa semua yang terjadi tidak selalu berakhir buruk seperti tebakannya "Satu yang harus kau tahu Lu."

"Apa?"

Lagi, Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan, perlahan kakinya menginjak gas mobil untuk mengatakan tanpa ragu bahwa "Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, mereka sangat merindukanmu."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _tobecontinued_

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 _Terserah kalian, tapi yang masih nangis jangan terlalu lama. Kalian kuat, jumlah HHS banyak, yang nguatin banyak, semangat! :* proud bgt bisa2 patah hati jamaah gini Kkkk~_

 _Terus buat gue. hamdalah gue masih nge-feel, orang dibilang ga ngaruh ke gue. ngaruhnya pun tadi beberapa menit doang abis itu gue nyeletuk "Yelah, emang Luhan doang yang bisa bikin pengumuman, gue juga bisa! Nih gue kasi tau gue ga ada niatan sama sekali HIATUS, lah si inces mau pacaran mau nikah juga ga ada urusan klo dasaran gue cintanya LUHAN SAMA SEHUN. bukan Luhan sama degemnya atau Sehun nanti sama siapa!_

 _._

 _Sakit hati wajar, nangis wajar, tapi klo sampe jadi haters sih gue bilang bocah, lagi kalo kita bukan HHS, kayanya kita malah kasih aplause buat Luhan udah ngakuin si degemnya, tapi_ ** _UNTUNGNYA_** _kita HHS jadi, ya daripada aplause kita Cuma bisa senyum asem manis aja liat kelakuan si nyonya_

 _._

 _Jangan bilang Luhan egois, ga jaga hati fansnya, kalian tau kan tegline hidup dia tuh_ ** _MANLY_** _jadi ya…gitu deh, susah klo kebangetan Manly._

 _Lagian gue udah kepalang tanggung jadi HHS, kenal mereka dari 2012 sampai sekarang cintanya udah kepalang dalem, rugi kalo udahan juga :" resikonya punya OTP ya gini, kalo mau cari aman, sok atuh OTP-in anime aja, dijamin sehat jantung, sehat hati, that's why gue cinta banget sama anime YAOI kkkk~_

 _._

 _._

 _Udah ya,, mood gue juga lagi ilang timbul, bukan karena beritanya tapi karena haters HHS, bujuk dah orang2 punya mulut ga dijaga bgt, gpp dikatain, besok mereka ngerasain juga yang kita rasain! Mangat :)))))_

 _._


	17. Chapter 17

_**Previous**_

 _Sehun tersenyum kecil, dikecupnya kening Luhan lalu mendorong paksa bahu mungil kekasihnya masuk ke dalam mobil "Malam ini mereka tidak akan pulang ke rumah, jadi hanya ada kau, aku dan Taeoh." Katanya menutup pintu mobil lalu tak lama beralih ke bangku kemudi untuk mengusap sayang surai kekasihnya._

" _Lagipula mereka juga merindukanmu."_

" _Siapa?"_

 _Sehun memasang seatbelt pada Luhan, mencium kening Taeoh lalu menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Sesekali tangannya menggenggam tangan Luhan untuk menguatkan, meyakinkan kekasihnya bahwa semua yang terjadi tidak selalu berakhir buruk seperti tebakannya "Satu yang harus kau tahu Lu."_

" _Apa?"_

 _Lagi, Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan, perlahan kakinya menginjak gas mobil untuk mengatakan tanpa ragu bahwa "Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, mereka sangat merindukanmu."_

 _._

 _._

 **Je'Te Veux**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Sehun-Luhan**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Warning : About 6k words in this chap full w/ Mature Content_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Prepare!_**

 ** _DLDR!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _BLAM!_

"Ayo sayang."

Tak lama keduanya sampai di rumah yang selama satu tahun ini menjadi tempat tinggal Sehun, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo serta Taeoh. Rumah yang awalnya seperti tidak memiliki kehidupan kini disulap menjadi begitu indah terhitung semenjak kelahiran Taeoh satu tahun yang lalu.

Sehun mengambil alih Taeoh ke dalam gendongannya sementara Luhan menatap takjub rumah yang jauh lebih indah dan lebih berwarna dari rumah miliknya, Kai dan Chanyeol.

Taman bermain yang lengkap dengan seluncur kecil dan dua ayunan menggantung, rumah Vivi yang dibuat berdampingan dengan taman bermain juga cukup menyita perhatian mengingat _design_ nya begitu cantik walau warnanya sedikit tumpang tindih antara hitam, kuning dan merah dipaksa menjadi satu.

" _Pasti mereka berebut memilih warna."_

Luhan ingin tertawa gemas, tapi saat tangan Sehun begitu menggoda untuk digenggam, rasanya dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menyerahkan lagi hidupnya pada sang kekasih, _seperti dulu._

"Sehun, aku tidak yakin dengan hal ini."

"Wae?"

Yang terlihat sudah cocok menjadi ayah sedikit menautkan alis, ditambah Taeoh yang mulai kepanasan berada digendongan satu tangan sang paman membuat Luhan lagi-lagi terkekeh untuk mengatakan dengan yakin "Lupakan, ayo masuk." Katanya menyambut uluran tangan Sehun lalu bersama Taeoh, keduanya masuk kedalam rumah yang memiliki cerita sedikit lebih bahagia dari rumahnya bersama Kai dan Chanyeol.

 _Klik…._

"Selamat datang Luhan."

Sehun menyapa lembut sang kekasih, Luhan tersenyum sangat cantik seraya berbisik " _gomawo Sehunna."_ Sementara Taeoh sudah ribut menunjuk dimana Vivi berada tanda dia ingin bermain dengan si anjing peliharaan.

" _Vi…pufftt..pufftt.."_

"Taeoh ingin bermain bersama Vivi?"

" _Vi….."_

"Baiklah…Viviyaaa.."

 _Guk..Guk…!_

Kali ini Luhan sedikit takjub melihat pertumbuhan Vivi dalam satu tahun, anjing kecil yang terakhir kali dia lihat sangat kecil dan terlihat kurus kini berubah menjadi sangat tampan dengan bulu putih sempurna dilengkapi dengan pakaian _baseball_ bernomor 7 yang pastilah dipakaikan paksa oleh sang majikan.

 _Guk…Guk!_

Dan alih-alih menghampiri Taeoh serta majikannya, Vivi lebih tertarik mendekati Luhan, menggonggong mencari perhatian seraya menjilati celana Luhan tanda bahwa si anjing kecil masih mengenali kekasih sang majikan dengan begitu baik.

"Kau lihat? Vivi masih sangat mengenalimu sayang."

Luhan terkekeh, dia kemudian berjongkok lalu menatap gemas si anjing kecil, membawa Vivi ke pelukannya lalu menciumi bibir dari hewan kecil yang sudah menemani Sehun empat tahun lamanya " _aigooo,_ Halo saingan, apa kabarmu, _hmm?"_

Luhan memang kerap memanggil Vivi sebagai saingan. Karena entah sudah Vivi ke berapa yang Sehun bawa pulang ke rumah, semua anjing kecil itu akan menyita perhatian kekasihnya dan jujur Luhan sangat risih dan tidak menyukainya kala itu.

Vivi pertama dikenalkan Sehun saat mereka berusia sekitar tujuh tahun, namun sayang anjing kecil pertamanya harus meninggal karena kecelakaan hingga membuat Sehun mengadopsi Vivi yang lain. Terus seperti itu sampai akhirnya Luhan bertemu dengan " _the last Vivi"_ begitulah janji Sehun tiga tahun yang lalu. Karena jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada si anjing kecil putih yang menurut Luhan lebih baik dari Vivi-Vivi sebelumnya, Sehun berjanji untuk tidak mengadopsi Vivi yang lain pada Luhan.

"Kau terlihat jauh lebih tampan."

 _Guk….!_

"Aku juga tampan? _Gomawo_ saingan."

"Vivi bilang kau cantik."

Sehun menyela percakapan Luhan dan anjingnya sementara Taeoh dia bawa ke dalam _baby walker,_ dan sesaat setelah memastikan Taeoh aman di _baby walker_ miliknya, Sehun kesal karena sepertinya Vivi masih menyita perhatian Luhan sepenuhnya.

"Lu.."

" _hmmh?"_

"Bantu aku membuat makan siang untuk Taeoh."

"Iya sebentar sayang."

Luhan mengatakan sebentar, tapi nyatanya dia dan Vivi memiliki waktu yang jauh dari kata sebentar. Kedua majikan dan peliharaan itu seolah melepas rindu dengan cara yang berlebihan, terus berpelukan dan saling mencium hingga rasa cemburu tidak bisa disembunyikan sang majikan utama mengingat kekasihnya terlalu intim dengan si _anjing,_ begitulah Sehun menekankan kalimat anjing sebelum menghampiri Vivi dan menggendongnya paksa, _menjauhkan_ dari Luhan.

" _ish!_ Cukup bermain dengan milikku! Kau harus menemani Taeoh."

Luhan terkekeh lagi, Sehun benar-benar tidak berubah sedikitpun, dia kerap cemburu pada semua hal yang menyita perhatian Luhan hingga rasanya Luhan terlalu bahagia menyadari bahwa sampai kapanpun Sehun akan tetap menjadi Sehunnya yang dulu, yang selalu bersikap posesif dan tidak mengenal siapapun saingan yang mencoba merebut perhatian kekasihnya, _Luhan._

"Dan kau! Baiknya kau temani aku membuat makan siang."katanya terlihat kesal dibalas tawa kecil dari kekasihnya " _araseo..araseo…_ Berhenti merajuk Oh Sehun."

Sehun memicingkan mata, dan sebagai tanda protesnya dia lebih dulu berjalan memasuki dapur untuk berteriak "Tidak perlu membantu! Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!"

"Kau yakin?"

"YA! Temani Taeoh dan selingkuhanmu bermain saja Lu!"

"Aku tidak memiliki selingkuhan sayang."

"VIVI!"

" _ah…._ " Luhan menatap bagaimana interaksi Taeoh dan Vivi yang sedang bermain lalu mengangguk pasrah membiarkan Sehun menyiapkan makan siang Taeoh seorang diri "Baiklah. Aku akan menikmati waktu selingkuhku."

" _ya, ya,_ nikmati saja sebelum dihukum Lu!"

Dan setelahnya Luhan hanya membalas dengan kekehan, dia tidak tertarik menggoda Sehun yang masih kesal. Karena daripada menggoda kekasihnya, Luhan lebih tertarik menyusuri bagaimana Sehun, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mendekorasi tempat tinggal mereka.

Matanya dibuat takjub karena hampir semua sudut rumah berisi foto mereka bertiga dengan seluruh pertumbuhan Taeoh yang sengaja diabadikan, hatinya hangat melihat bagaimana mereka bertiga hidup dengan baik bersama putra kecil Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Teruslah bahagia sampai nanti Taeoh tumbuh besar." Ujarnya mengagumi salah satu foto yang sepertinya baru dipajang di ruang utama. Foto dimana Taeoh bisa berjalan untuk kali pertama dengan ekspresi Sehun yang menjerit heboh sementara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berpelukan erat.

"Kau tumbuh terlalu cepat nak." Ujarnya sendu menatap Taeoh yang kini sedang bermain bersama Vivi, matanya kemudian berkaca-kaca lalu menghapusnya cepat agar tak membuat suasana menjadi canggung jika Sehun melihat dia menangis.

" _haaah~_ Manis sekali."

Walau hanya dengan sebuah gambar, Luhan bisa merasakan semua _moment_ manis tentang pertumbuhan Taeoh. Dirinya, Kai dan Chanyeol memang tidak ada di gambar tersebut, tapi melihat bagaimana si kecil Jongin tertawa bahagia, Luhan rela menukarkan segala kebenciannya hanya untuk membuat Kai dan Taeoh hidup bersama, _selamanya._

"Lu, sayangku kau sedang apa? Kenapa aku tidak mendengar suaramu?"

Luhan tertawa kecil lalu segera membalas teriakan sang kekasih yang terdengar cemas dari dalam dapur "Sedang merajuk sayang."

" _ish!_ Harusnya aku yang merajuk."

Luhan tertawa lagi, berniat untuk membalas gerutuan Sehun namun terhenti tatkala matanya menatap satu foto yang menyimpan begitu banyak cerita di dalamnya. Tiba-tiba air matanya menetes, kali ini lebih banyak saat sekelibat memori tentang bagaimana foto itu diambil merekam banyak hal indah yang terjadi hari itu.

" _hks…"_

Luhan menutup kencang mulutnya, mencegah suara isakan terdengar sementara tangannya mengusap satu persatu keenam wajah yang terlihat bahagia di dalam foto yang masih disimpan dengan baik oleh Sehun, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Foto dimana mereka berenam masih berada di bangku SMA dan tengah merayakan hari kelulusan bersama. Saat itu hubungan Luhan dan Sehun bahkan masih belum memilik status namun keduanya bertatapan penuh cinta nyaris tak bisa membohongi _chemistry_ yang sudah mengikat keduanya tepat di hari pertama mereka bertemu.

"Kalian juga masih menyimpannya."

Luhan bergumam pelan seraya tertawa kecil, kali ini hatinya sudah sedikit lebih tenang dan lebih baik saat menyadari bahwa Sehun, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menyimpan foto yang sama dengan yang dirinya, Kai dan Chanyeol miliki di ruang keluarga rumah mereka.

Dia hanya tidak menyangka setelah semua kebencian yang dia berikan, semua kemarahan yang dia lampiaskan, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan kekasihnya masih sudi untuk menyimpan memori yang begitu indah namun menyakitkan pada nyatanya.

" _Maafkan aku."_ Kalimat maaf itu lolos begitu saja diiringi suara teriakan Taeoh yang entah mengapa menangis serta Vivi yang tiba-tiba menggonggong marah.

 _Huwekkkk…~_

 _Guk!_

Buru-buru Luhan menoleh, dia sedikit terkejut saat Taeoh menangis sementara Vivi menggonggong seolah memanggil dirinya "Taeoyaa!" ujarnya cemas lalu berjongkok untuk berhadapan dengan si bayi bermata besar _persis_ seperti milik ibunya "Ada apa sayang? Kenapa menangis?"

 _Huweeeek~ cu….cu…hueek~_

" _Apa?_ Taeoh bilang apa?"

 _Huwekk~mamaaamamama._

Luhan panik, mau bagaimanapun ini adalah kali pertamanya menghabiskan waktu bersama Taeoh, jadi saat si bayi menangis dengan wajah merah seperti sedang marah, sang dokter hanya dibuat bingung karena tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

 _Huweeeekk…._

" _aigoo…_ Anaknya Lulu kenapa menangis, _hmm."_

Dan satu-satunya cara menenangkan Taeoh adalah membawa si bayi ke dalam gendongannya. Luhan pernah bertanya pada salah satu perawat senior di rumah sakit tentang bagaimana cara menenangkan bayi. Mencoba mengingat apa yang dikatakan perawatnya sampai kalimat " _Gendong si bayi, lalu tepuk punggungnya lembut dan katakan hal-hal manis. Anak kecil menyukainya."_ Berhasil diingat sang dokter

Luhan pun melakukannya, menepuk lembut punggung Taeoh namun tetap saja putra Kai dan Kyungsoo masih menangis di pelukannya.

"Sehunna."

" _hmmh?"_

"Taeoh terus menangis."

Sehun tertawa saat Luhan membawa keponakan mereka ke dalam dapur, cara Luhan menggendong Taeoh, mencoba menenangkan Taeoh sudah sempurna, tapi saat si bayi menangis hebat, Luhan belum mengetahui apa penyebabnya dan itu membuatnya terlihat lebih menggemaskan daripada Taeoh sendiri.

"Mungkin popoknya basah." Timpal Sehun asal dibalas gelengan cepat oleh Luhan "Sepertinya bukan, dia lapar."

" _ah…_ Kau benar. Ini jam makan siangnya."

 _Huweeekkk…~_

"Kalau begitu cepat buat sesuatu!"

"Iya sayang, aku sedang membuat susu Tae-… _ouch!"_

Luhan semakin dibuat gugup, karena selain suara tangisan Taeoh, suara Sehun yang merintih kesakitan juga membuatnya cemas, dia mencari tahu apa yang membuat Sehun kesakitan sampai matanya melihat botol susu Taeoh jatuh bersamaan dengan air panas yang tak sengaja mengenai tangan Sehun.

"Sehun! Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hanya tanganku Lu, aku baik-…."

 _Sret…!_

Tanpa menunggu alasan Sehun, buru-buru Luhan menarik kekasihnya ke dekat _wastafel,_ menyalakan _kran_ air lalu membilasnya dengan cepat "Tanganmu melepuh."

"Sudah biasa, akan selalu seperti ini jika Taeoh dan aku hanya berdua di rumah."

" _rrrhh!_ Kalian bertiga denganku! Bukan berdua."

Luhan terlihat kesal, setelah membilas tangan Sehun cukup lama dia kemudian menyerahkan Taeoh untuk mengatakan "Kau urus Taeoh, biar aku yang membuat makan siang."

" _huh?"_

"Apa?"

Masih kesal, sang dokter melepas paksa _apron_ yang dipakai kekasihnya lalu bergegas memakaikan _apron_ di sekitar pingganggnya "Aku juga bisa membuat makan siang."

"Benarkah? Sejak kapan?"

" _ayolah!_ Berhenti meremehkan aku!"

"Tapi Luhanku memang tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti memasak, membuat makan siang dan semua yang berhubungan dengan dapur."

" _ish!"_

Sehun tertawa seraya menghindari pukulan " _si manly"_ dan dengan Taeoh di pelukannya, rasanya menggoda Luhan akan menjadi berkali lipat sangat menyenangkan " _aigoo.._ Imut sekali." Ujarnya menarik paksa tengkuk Luhan lalu mencium telak si bibir mungil hingga membuat tubuh kecil Taeoh kesulitan bernafas karena Sehun tak sengaja menekan wajahnya saat mencium Luhan.

 _Huweeekk…._

"Sehun!"

Tak rela Luhan melepas lumatan kecil sang kekasih untuk terkekeh menyadari bahwa saat ini Taeoh sedang memasang wajah super kesal mengingat Sehun mendekapnya terlalu erat " _araseo…araseo.._ Maafkan paman, _hmmh?"_

Luhan tertawa lalu membuat gerakan mengusir Sehun dari dapur "Pergilah, beri aku sepuluh menit untuk menyiapkan makan siang Taeoh."

"Makan siangku bagaimana?"

"Setelah Taeoh, aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untukmu."

"Makan dirimu saja, aku tidak menolak!"

"Berhenti mengatakan hal mesum di depan anak bayi!"

" _wae?_ Anak bayi ini akan membuat bayi saat besar nanti."

"KELUAR SEKARANG!"

 _Hkss…_

" _he he he…._ Begitulah kekasih paman, galak dan sangat suka berteriak! Tapi kau akan terbiasa nanti saat Lulu tinggal bersama kita, jadi jangan menangis lagi jagoan!"

Luhan bisa mendengar dengan jelas ucapan Sehun, sedikit menyesal karena berteriak di depan Taeoh namun tak bisa menyembunyikan betapa hangat hatinya saat kalimat _Lulu tinggal bersama kita_ diucapkan sang kekasih. Rasanya nanti, jika benar mereka akan tinggal bersama, Luhan akan mulai belajar cara mengontrol diri untuk tidak berteriak atau setidaknya menahan diri untuk tidak membuat balita satu tahun menangis karena teriakannya.

" _yeah,_ aku akan belajar sedikit demi sedikit."

Dan setelahnya Luhan mulai fokus membuat makanan untuk si bayi, mengikuti instruksi yang tertera di belakang kemasan makanan Taeoh, dia secepat kilat membuat bubur untuk sang bayi lengkap dengan susu formula yang pastilah akan membuat Taeoh bersorak senang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Slurrp…._

" _Whoa daebak._ Taeoh menghabiskan semua makanan yang kau buat sayang."

" _hmmh…._ Aku hebat kan?"

Yang berparas cantik sedang tersenyum bangga karena usahanya berhasil untuk membuat setidaknya Taeoh bersendawa tanda dia sudah merasa kenyang. Si bayi juga tidak menyia-nyiakan susu formula yang dibuat Luhan hingga menyesapnya tanpa sisa dan membuang botol susunya entah kemana.

"Kau hebat, tapi bayi ini semakin dilihat semakin mirip dengan Jongin dan aku tidak suka!"

"Dan kenapa kau tidak suka? Dia putra Jongin jadi wajar jika dia mirip Jonginku."

"Dia bukan Jongin- _mu."_ Sehun mengoreksi membuat Luhan salah tingkah karena tatapannya tidak bercanda setiap kali menyebutkan kepemilikan atas dirinya yang membuat Sehun kesal, _selalu._

"Jonginnya Kyungsoo?"

"Boleh, tapi jangan pernah menyebutnya Jonginku lagi, oke?"

" _araseo…araseo…_ tidak perlu dibahas lagi."

"Setuju!" Sehun menimpali untuk bertanya "Tapi sejak kapan kau bisa memasak?"

"Kau masih meragukan aku?"

"Tidak sama sekali."

"Lalu?"

Sehun tertawa kecil, kini dia lebih memilih berjongkok di depan Luhan sementara Taeoh masih menikmati tepukan lembut di daerah punggungnya seraya bersandar nyaman di pelukan Luhan.

"Sepertinya aku melewatkan banyak hal tentangmu selama satu tahun ini dan aku tidak ingin melewatkan lebih banyak lagi."

Saat tangan mereka bertautan, Sehun menggenggamnya dengan lembut, terlalu lembut hingga membuat wajah sang dokter merona merah namun secepat kilat dialihkan dengan mengatakan "Kau benar, kau banyak melewatkan banyak hal tentangku selama satu tahun ini."

"Kalau begitu ceritakan semuanya padaku."

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

" _mmmh…_ Hal yang membuatku takjub, sejak kapan kau memutuskan untuk bisa memasak?"

"Sejak Mama meninggal tentu saja."

Sehun terdiam, genggaman di tangan Luhan sedikit mengundur dipenuhi rasa bersalah tiap kali topik tentang bagaimana kedua orang tua kekasihnya tiada begitu menghantui. Dan jangan katakan Luhan tidak melihat perubahan wajah Sehun, dia melihatnya, dia juga mengetahui bahwa selama perpisahan mereka, selama rasa benci dan kemarahan yang disimpan dalam hatinya, Sehun tanpa sadar mengambil posisi untuk menjadi tempat agar Luhan bisa melampiaskan rasa bencinya.

 _dan ya,_ Jika mereka belum kembali menjalin hubungan mungkin Luhan akan dengan senang hati menyalahkan Sehun, mencari alasan agar Sehun tetap berada di sekitarnya walau harus menggunakan kalimat benci yang menyiksa Sehun juga dirinya.

"Sehun."

" _hhmh?"_

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"….."

Luhan tersenyum kecil, dia bisa merasakan kesedihan dan rasa bersalah hanya dengan senyum lirih yang diberikan Sehun untuknya "Kau tidak baik-baik saja." Timpal Luhan dibalas tatapan sendu dari pria yang sudah begitu dia cintai sejak kecil.

"Aku hanya merasa semua yang terjadi padamu adalah kesalahanku, aku tidak tahu harus memperbaikinya darimana, terkadang aku hanya ingin membuatmu bahagia tanpa harus mengingatkan kejadian tentang bagaimana Mama dan Papa meninggalkanmu, Aku hanya-…."

Sebuah kecupan hangat diberikan Luhan sebagai tanda bahwa dia membenci topik tentang kematian orang tuanya lengkap dengan rasa bersalah yang tidak pernah dilakukan oleh kekasihnya.

Dia sengaja menarik tengkuk Sehun, memastikan Taeoh tidak terganggu sementara ciuman lembut itu terus diberikan Luhan untuk Sehun "Jangan membahasnya lagi, _hmmh?"_ kalimat permohonan itu diajukan langsung oleh satu-satunya putra dari mendiang Tuan dan Nyonya Xi, _setelahnya,_ lidah mereka bertautan penuh emosi dan gairah sampai sebuah pukulan kecil dirasakan Sehun dan Taeoh adalah pelakunya.

 _Lu…Lulululu._

Bayi satu tahun itu memeluk kekasih pamannya terlalu posesif, membuat Luhan terkekeh merasa Taeoh mencari sesuatu dari balik kemejanya melihat dua kancing teratas dari kemejanya sudah berhasil dibuka oleh si bayi.

" _y-_ YAK!"

Tubuh Taeoh tersentak, matanya _refleks_ melihat sang paman kesal namun beruntung tangan lembut Luhan berhasil membuatnya tenang tatkala punggungnya di tepuk begitu lembut "Abaikan _Samchoon,_ Lulu memelukmu."

Sehun berniat memaki lagi jika tatapan Luhan tidak memperingatkan seolah memberitahu _jika berteriak lagi aku marah,_ membuat si pria tampan menghela dalam nafasnya untuk mengakui kekalahan telak dari bayi berusia satu tahun yang bahkan belum satu hari bersama Luhan namun sudah sangat menyukai kekasihnya.

" _haah~_ Jagoan licik, jika seperti ini kau sangat mirip ayahmu, kau tahu _hmmh_?"

"Aku marah jika kau terus mengumpat pada Taeoh."

Sehun terkekeh, membuat tanda _peace_ dengan jari tengah dan telunjuk untuk sengaja menarik lengan kekasihnya, memaksa Luhan untuk duduk di pangkuannya sementara Taeoh tidak peduli selagi tangan Luhan terus menepuk lembut punggungnya.

"Begini lebih baik."

Kini tubuh Luhan sepenuhnya milik dua pria yang masing-masing fokus pada bagian yang mereka sukai di tubuhnya. Jika Taeoh terus bermain di kancing kemejanya maka Sehun terus mengecupi tengkuk dan cuping telinganya membuat Luhan sedikit berdebar mengingat tangan kekasihnya juga melingkar sempurna di pinggangnya saat ini.

" _rrhh~"_

Satu erangan kecil lolos dari bibir Luhan, Sehun bertanya-tanya karena pastilah bukan dirinya penyebab erangan itu terjadi, _ayolah,_ Sehun mengenal kekasihnya dengan baik dan Luhan tidak akan mengerang dan mendesah hanya karena dia mencium tengkuk dan cuping telinganya. _Refleks,_ mata elangnya mencari tahu untuk menemukan hal gila yang membuatnya tiba-tiba kesal pada putra Kai dan Kyungsoo yang entah sejak kapan sudah " _menyusu"_ pada nipple Luhan dan terlihat menyesapnya kuat.

" _astaga propertiku."_

Buru-buru Sehun menjauhkan wajah si bayi dari _nipple_ Luhan, segera mengancingkan lagi kemeja sang kekasih untuk diberi balasan dan jeritan kuat dari Taeoh yang kini terlihat marah karena kegiatan rutinnya diganggu.

 _HU-WEEEEKKKK~MAMAMAMAAAA!_

Kini baik Sehun maupun Luhan terlihat cemas. Keduanya bisa melihat wajah Taeoh benar-benar merah karena tak boleh lagi menyusu pada Luhan, hal itu membuat Luhan terkekeh sementara Sehun menatap keponakannya antara gemas dan kesal mengingat bagaimanapun juga dia belum menyesap lagi dua tonjolan menggairahkan milik kekasihnya selama satu tahun.

"Apa dia selalu seperti ini?"

Luhan menoleh, bertanya pada kekasihnya untuk memergoki Sehun yang sedang menatap menyeramkan pada keponakan mereka "Sehuuunn."

"Ya, pada ibunya terkadang pada Baekhyun."

"Ya sudah biarkan saja, aku tidak keberatan."

"Aku keberatan!"

 _Huweeeekkk~_

"Kenapa? Kau tidak lihat keponakanmu marah?"

Sehun tetap bersikeras melarang Luhan menyusui Taeoh dengan mengancingkan kemeja Luhan tanpa tersisa sedikit pun "Sehun."

"Dengar ya! Aku bahkan belum menyesapnya lagi selama satu tahun, lalu aku harus membiarkan bayi kecil ini mengambil jatahku? _Mimpi!"_

 _Huweekk…_

"Taeoh! Ini botol susumu sayang, hisap ini saja."

Sehun berusaha membujuk namun dengan tegas ditolak Taeoh yang sengaja menghempas kasar botol susunya hingga jatuh ke lantai " _astaga anak ini!"_ katanya gemas melihat tangan Taeoh yang kembali bermain di kemeja Luhan seperti mencari tonjolan kecil yang sama dengan milik ibunya.

"Jangan."

 _Huweeekkk..~_

"Sehun biarkan Taeoh."

"Tidak."

Tatkala Sehun mendekap erat tubuh Luhan, Taeoh tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membuka dua kancing teratas milik kekasih pamannya. Hal itu sontak membuat wajahnya semakin merah dan menjerit _HU-WEEKK~MAMAMAMA_ tanda dia begitu kesal dan marah karena sang paman benar-benar tidak mau mengalah untuk pertama kalinya.

"Sehun."

"No."

Tak memiliki pilihan lain, Luhan sedikit menarik tengkuk Sehun untuk berbisik "Jatahmu nanti malam. Bagaimana?"

" _huh?"_

"Kau bisa melakukan apapun padaku malam nanti, _seperti dulu."_

Sehun mengerjap bingung, antara mendapat _jackpot_ atau masuk ke dalam rayuan Luhan dia tidak bisa membedakan, tapi saat Luhan mengatakan _bisa melakukan apapun padaku,_ dengan cepat si pria tampan tergoda untuk membiarkan Taeoh menyusu pada Lulunya.

"Baiklah Kim Taeoh. Kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau sukai pada Lulu."

Sehun bahkan membukakan kancing kemeja Luhan untuk Taeoh, membuat mata bayi kecil Kyungsoo berbinar hebat lalu tanpa ragu menyusu lagi pada tonjolan kecil favoritnya selain milik sang ibu dan Baekienya.

 _Mmhhh…._

Luhan tertawa kecil mendengar Taeoh membuat suara _khas_ saat menyusu padanya, hal itu membuatnya sangat gemas dan tak bisa menahan diri untuk mengecupi wajah Taeoh sampai dia merasakan tangan yang lebih besar terus membuka kancing kemejanya, semakin turun kebawah hingga tampilan Luhan nyaris _topless_ karena Sehun kini membuka semua kancing kemejanya.

"Sehun sudah cukup. Kau tidak perlu membuka semua kancing kemejaku."

"Sayangnya aku perlu membuka seluruh kancing kemejamu sayang."

" _Wae?"_

Bersamaan dengan pertanyaan Luhan, Sehun sengaja menurunkan kemeja Luhan hingga ke pundaknya lalu menatap lapar satu _nipple_ yang tak dihisap oleh Taeoh "Karena aku juga lapar."

"Apa maksud-… _rrhhSehun!"_

" _Wae Lulu?"_

 _Shit_

Saat mata Sehun mengerjap lucu, _Luhan kalah. ya,_ terang saja Luhan kalah karena tiap Sehun u menggunakan _death innocent face_ saat merayunya, tubuh sang dokter lemas dan nyaris tidak bisa menolak.

Dan karena hal itu dia tertawa, membiarkan dua hisapan dengan tempo berbeda di tonjolan kecilnya untuk mati-matian menahan diri agar sesuatu yang berbau dewasa tidak terjadi didepan Taeoh, _keponakan mereka._

"Tidak apa, lanjutkan saja."

Luhan pasrah, Sehun menyeringai menang. Dia kemudian menyesap kuat _nipple_ kanan Luhan sama kencang dengan yang Taeoh lakukan. Keduanya terlihat berlomba sementara si pemilik terlihat kewalahan karena mau bagaimanapun juga, setelah satu tahun lamanya, ini adalah kali pertama Luhan kembali "disentuh" di salah satu bagian paling sensitif milik tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Klik…!_

"Bagaimana dia sudah tidur?"

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, itu artinya sudah saatnya si kecil tidur lelap sementara dua orang dewasa yang menjaganya malam ini terus memperhatikan bergantian, memastikan bahwa malaikat kecil pertama di sekitar mereka tidak kekurangan apapun disaat malaikat tengah menjaganya di malam hari.

" _mmhh…_ Tidurnya seperti malaikat kecil."

Luhan menoleh tatkala pintu kamar Taeoh dan Kyungsoo terbuka, menjawab pertanyaan sang kekasih seraya tersenyum mendapati kekasihnya hanya menggunakan handuk yang melilit di bagian bawah tanda dia baru selesai membersihkan diri setelah kelelahan menjaga Taeoh sepanjang hari.

"Dia selalu tidur seorang diri jika Kyungsoo mendapat _shift_ malam?"

Sehun mengangguk, dipeluknya erat tubuh mungil sang kekasih sementara dagunya bersandar nyaman di pundak Luhan "Semua penghuni rumah ini terbiasa sendiri, jadi rasanya tidur sendiri bukan hal baru untuk Taeoh."

Luhan tersenyum kecil, dikecupnya lembut dua jemari Sehun tanpa melepas tatapan bangganya pada malaikat kecil Kai dan Kyungsoo "Sama ditempatku, kami bertiga juga cenderung melakukan semua seorang diri."

"Benarkah?"

Luhan mengangguk, sedikit menoleh untuk mengecup bangir hidung kekasihnya lalu menjawab "Maaf membuat kita semua harus melalui hari yang begitu berat selama satu tahun."

"Cukup minta maafnya, kau sama sekali tidak melakukan kesalahan."

"Kau tidak membenciku sedikit pun?"

"Bohong jika aku bilang tidak membencimu, terkadang saat kau membentak semua orang adalah hal yang paling menggangguku. Aku ingin marah, tapi kemudian menyadari bahwa cara kerja hatimu adalah melampiaskan pada satu hal agar merasa lebih baik dan bisa bernafas, _benar?"_

Sedikit termenung, Luhan hanya tersenyum pahit untuk membenarkan "Aku sangat menyedihkan."

" _tidak,_ Kau tidak menyedihkan untukku, kau bahkan terlalu hebat bertahan sampai sejauh ini sayang, _gomawo."_

Luhan bisa merasakan kenyamanan luar biasa hanya karena Sehun mendekapnya semakin erat. Kedua lengan kekar kekasihnya seolah memastikan bahwa setelah ini, tidak akan ada hal buruk yang bisa datang padanya "Terimakasih juga karena tidak meninggalkan aku. Selalu bertahan dan melakukan hal gila yang diperintahkan oleh bibirku yang keji." Ujarnya tulus, menciumi lengan kekasihnya dibalas dekapan yang begitu hangat dari sang kekasih.

"Kalau begitu kapan aku bisa menyentuhmu lagi?"

Sehun menagih janjinya tanpa berbasa-basi, menyadarinya Luhan hanya bisa terkekeh seraya berbalik menghadap kekasihnya. Melingkarkan tangan di leher Sehun sementara kakinya berjinjit untuk berbisik "Aku sudah bilang malam ini kau bisa melakukan apapun padaku."

Tatkala tangan besar Sehun menarik pinggangnya mendekat, jarak keduanya kini begitu dekat, deru nafas bersahutan sementara tatapan mereka mengunci satu sama lain " _got it!_ Biarkan aku memilikimu lagi."

Luhan tersenyum kecil, jari-jarinya bergerak menyusuri garis rahang sang kekasih hingga kedagu. Dilihatnya Sehun memejamkan mata, _pasrah,_ dan hal itu membuat Luhan benar-benar tak tahan untuk berbisik "Miliki aku lagi seperti dulu, _seutuhnya."_

Mata elang Sehun terbuka, _sungguh,_ ucapan Luhan seakan menariknya ke pusaran gairah yang begitu besar, begitu mendamba dan sebagai pria dewasa Sehun nyaris tak bisa menahan lagi gairah cintanya untuk pria mungilnya " _Baiklah."_

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dengan mata tak lepas menatap Luhan. Perlahan tangannya menyusup ke balik tengkuk Luhan, _menekannya lembut,_ penuh cinta.

Kemudian Sehun memberikan ciuman lembut di dahi, kedua kelopak mata dan turun ke garis rahang Luhan. Sesaat dia berhenti, _mengagumi Luhan,_ sementara matanya menatap _intens_ wajah sempurna milik kekasihnya.

"Lu."

Luhan selalu menyukai bagaimana suara berat Sehun saat memanggilnya, karena tiap si pemilik suara memanggilnya dengan lembut, dia berani bersumpah bahwa dirinya adalah pria paling bahagia karena bisa memiliki Sehun sebagai kekasihnya, _hidupnya._

" _hmmh?"_

Sehun kembali menjelajahi wajah Luhan, perlahan menunduk, menyatukan bibir mereka untuk memberikan Luhan ciuman yang begitu _intens_ , dalam, panjang, basah serta memabukkan yang berlangsung lama.

Ciuman yang awalnya begitu lembut kini berubah dipenuhi nafsu, Luhan bisa merasakan bibir Sehun bergerak menuntut di bibirnya, _sedikit kasar,_ tapi kemudian Luhan berusaha mengimbangi saat menyadari bahwa ciuman yang sedang ditukar keduanya adalah ciuman penuh kerinduan karena hampir satu tahun tak saling menghangatkan.

" _argh~"_

Erangan kecil itu lolos dari bibir Luhan saat Sehun menggigit kecil bibir Luhan, membuka bibir sang kekasih dengan lidahnya hingga terlihat dua lidah itu bertautan dipenuhi nafsu dan cinta yang begitu besar.

Sehun menghisapnya kecil, membuat dua tangan Luhan mencakar punggungnya erat untuk dibuat lemas saat Sehun menyudahi lilitan lidah mereka dengan menjilat sisi bibirnya yang bengkak karena hisapan yang dilakukan oleh Sehun.

 _Tidak sabar,_ kini Luhan menekan tengkuk sang kekasih, memperdalam ciuman mereka, membuat Sehun semakin kehilangan kontrol diri untuk mendorong tubuh Luhan merapat ke dinding kamar Kyungsoo, membuat suara yang begitu _khas_ sementara bibir dan tangannya tanpa henti menjamah setiap inci bagian tubuh kekasihnya.

Luhan bisa merasakan tangan Sehun menyelinap ke _bathrobe_ milik Baekhyun yang sedang dia gunakan, mengusap sedikit menuntut kulit punggungnya sementara tangannya yang lain terus menekan kuat tengkuk lehernya.

" _Sehun—!"_

Buru-buru Luhan mendorong tubuh kekasihnya saat tangan Sehun melucuti tali _bathrobe_ yang dia kenakan. Wajahnya panik namun dibalas tatapan menahan tawa dari si pria tampan dan Luhan kesal.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Aku tidak."

"Bohong."

"Aku serius!"

"SE-…. _sudahlah."_

Luhan kesal, _jelas._ Tapi untuk Sehun itu adalah pemandangan paling menggemaskan saat Luhan merona malu namun dibalas wajah _stoic_ miliknya, _jadilah Luhan pergi._ Beruntung tangan kekarnya bisa lebih dulu menahan tubuh si mungil, meniadakan lagi jarak diantara mereka sementara tangan Sehun mengusap sensual bibir Luhan yang terlihat membengkak, _sama seperti miliknya._

" _Mianhae._ Aku tidak akan menggodamu lagi."

Luhan memutar malas bola matanya, mencoba memberitahu Sehun bahwa dia kesal namun lagi-lagi seluruh sikap manis Sehun meluluhkan hatinya saat sang kekasih mencium lembut keningnya.

Hati Luhan berdesir hebat seolah tak sabar merasakan lebih dari sekedar kontak fisik hanya untuk menyatu pada pria pertama di hidupnya " _Sehun.."_ ujarnya pasrah dibalas senyum mematikan si pria tampan.

"Kau siap?"

Saat Luhan mengangguk tanpa ragu, Sehun menunjukkan senyum kecilnya, dia juga merangkul pinggang Luhan, siap menciumnya sampai Luhan mengerling Taeoh dan berbisik "Jangan disini, _Taeoh."_

Tak memiliki pilihan lain, Sehun tertawa sementara sang dokter memekik " _Sehun!"_ saat Sehun memanggulnya di panggung, teriakannya mungkin akan membuat Taeoh bangun namun seperti tak peduli Sehun terus memanggul si mungil seperti beras untuk membawa Luhan ke dalam kamarnya dan

 _BRAK!_

Dia sengaja melempar tubuh Luhan ke tempat tidurnya agak kasar, menimbulkan sensasi mendamba lain yang mungkin diharapkan Luhan agar segera terjadi "Baiklah sayang."

Suara berat Sehun menambah kacau fantasinya, _sungguh,_ Sehun terlihat begitu seksi, terlebih saat dia membuka tali _bathrobe_ yang dia gunakan hingga kesempurnaan dari seorang Oh Sehun bisa kembali dinikmati dan terlihat jelas di kedua mata Luhan yang kini menginginkan lebih, lebih dan lebih pada sesuatu yang menggantung di antara paha Sehun, _terlihat begitu prima dan kekar._

"Aku akan mulai."

 _Kriet…!_

Bunyi decit tempat tidur Sehun seolah menandakan bahwa permainan akan segera dimulai, Luhan menatap takut namun takjub sementara Sehun perlahan terus menjamah tubuh Luhan dan sengaja bermain untuk menggoda di tubuh kekasihnya.

" _rrrh~"_

Erangan pertama Luhan terjadi karena Sehun menggigit gemas _nipple_ miliknya yang bengkak karena hisapan Taeoh, dan seolah tak mau kalah dengan sang bayi, Sehun sengaja menyesapnya kuat hingga punggung Luhan membusung ke atas sebagai respon atas kenikmatan pertamanya.

"Mana susuku?"

Luhan terengah dalam erangannya, ingin dia berteriak _lakukan apapun selain menggodaku_ pada kekasihnya. Namun dia tahu Sehunnya bukanlah tipe yang bisa dibentak saat bercinta, _untuk alasan apapun._

"Disini, disini sayangku, hisap sebanyak yang kau mau, _hmm,_ hanya— _ah~"_

Saat dia mengarahkan wajah Sehun kedepan dua tonjolan kecil miliknya, Sehun tanpa berbasa basi menghisap kencang keduanya, tubuh Luhan seketika merespon dengan tangan yang dicengkram kuat di balik tengkuk sang kekasih sementara tangan Sehun yang lain mulai menyusuri tiap inci tubuhnya.

" _hhmhh~"_

Sungguh rasanya terlalu panas ketika jari telunjuk Sehun bermain di sekitar pusarnya, membuat gerakan melingkar untuk kemudian menyeret jarinya semakin ke bawah, memutari area paling sensitif miliknya sesekali menyentuh lubang kecil yang akan menjadi pusat nikmatnya beberapa saat lagi.

"Sehun, _jebal….hhmmh."_

Inilah yang Sehun tunggu, sang kekasih yang memohon agar permainan kecil mereka dihentikan. Sehun dengan senang hati menatap wajah Luhan yang dipenuhi nafsu tengah menatapnya _intens,_ dan Sehun sangat menyukainya.

" _wae?"_ ujarnya bertanya polos namun tidak dengan tubuhnya yang diam-diam mulai melebarkan paha Luhan. Sesekali dia mencium bibir Luhan namun memastikan saat jari telunjuknya masuk ke dalam _hole_ sang kekasih, Sehun akan menikmati ekspresi Luhan saat menahan sakit namun merasakan nikmat di saat yang sama.

" _ARH~!"_

Mata Luhan membulat sempurna untuk beberapa detik, selebihnya dia mulai membiasakan pergerakan jari telunjuk Sehun di lubangnya hingga tanpa sadar menggigit bibirnya antara nikmat dan sakit yang luar biasa dirindukannya selama satu tahun ini.

" _aangghh~Sehunn—babe! Arrh!"_

Tatkala jari tengah Sehun ikut bergabung mengoyak lubangnya, setetes air mata terlihat di pelupuk mata Luhan. Jelas dia kesakitan, Sehun menyadarinya lalu memberikan ciuman lembut yang sedikit menuntut berharap Luhan melupakan kesakitannya untuk membalas ciumannya

"Luhan, _sayangku."_

 _Gemas,_ Sehun sengaja mengeluarkan dua jarinya, memberi rasa kosong di lubang Luhan untuk kemudian menghujamnya lagi, _agak kasar kali ini,_ membuat seluruh tubuh Luhan mengejang hingga desahan panjang " _Sehunn—aaah~"_ terdengar karena serangan dua jari kekasihnya sudah berhasil membuatnya merasakan _klimaks_ pertama setelah satu tahun tak pernah disentuh dan dijamah seintim ini oleh pria lain selain kekasihnya.

"Kau menikmatinya?"

Sehun bertanya dibalas pukulan tanpa tenaga di dadanya oleh si mungil. Semakin gemas, pria tampan itu kini memposisikan dengan benar penisnya diantara selangkangan Luhan, merasa begitu tergoda untuk segera menyatukan tubuhnya dengan Luhan setelah semua hal mengerikan yang harus mereka lewati selama satu tahun ini.

"Kau siap? Atau ingin beristirahat?"

Masih terengah, Luhan menatap kesal pada Sehun. Ditariknya engkuk sang kekasih untuk berbisik "Kau terlalu banyak bertanya sayang, hanya lakukan apapun padaku."

"Apapun?" Sehun membalas dengan suara beratnya diiringi anggukan tanpa ragu dari sang kekasih "Apapun."

" _Well,_ Baiklah. Apapun….. _rrrh."_

" _ARGH!"_

Dibawah sana, belum sepenuhnya kejantanan Sehun mengoyak tubuhnya Luhan sudah menjerit. Sesekali tangannya mencakar dada Sehun sementara sang kekasih juga terlihat mengerang antara nikmat dan sakit "Sempit Lu, tahan sebentar… _rrhhh…"_

" _SEHUN SAKIT….rrhhhh."_

Tubuhnya kejang karena percintaan malam ini seperti kali pertama Sehun mengambilnya, terasa sangat perih namun sepertinya dia akan kembali _klimaks_ hanya dengan bagian atas penis Sehun yang baru menerobos masuk kedalam lubangnya.

" _ssst…_ Tenang sayang, sebentar lagi. Cium aku, gigit bibirku."

Buru-buru Luhan mengikuti ucapan kekasihnya, dia menarik kasar tengkuk Sehun lalu mulai meraup kasar bibir sang kekasih sementara Sehun masih mencoba untuk mendorong penisnya agar menyatu sempurna dengan tubuh Luhan.

" _rrhhh…"_

Luhan masih mengerang, kini yang dilakukan terus menyesap, menggigit bibir Sehun sampai dirasa Sehun sudah setengah jalan dan memutuskan untuk masuk dalam sekali hentak " _ARH!"_ dia berteriak tapi Sehun segera menghujami bibir Luhan dengan ciuman ciuman lembut.

Luhan terbuai walau air mata kembali terlihat di kedua sisi matanya. Ingin rasanya dia kembali berteriak saat Sehun mengeluarkan setengah penisnya untuk mengentaknya lagi. Kali ini terasa begitu dalam namun tak bisa diungkapkan Luhan dengan ucapan.

"Masih sakit, _hmmh?"_

Sehun mulai bergerak perlahan, dia menyerang Luhan dengan tempo yang sama, _cepat dan dalam._ Hingga Luhan menggeleng sebagai jawaban untuk mendesah " _Penuh sayang,_ aku merasa sangat penuh." Ujarnya melingkarkan tangan di leher Sehun sementara kekasihnya terus menggerakan pinggul dan mulai terdengar suara _khas_ saat dua penyatuan tubuh terjadi.

"Kau akan terbiasa, _Oh God…._ Ini begitu nikmat Lu, _hhmmh…"_

Suara berat Sehun, peluh di wajahnya, otot lengannya yang terlihat, semua terlihat sangat sempurna di mata Luhan. Ditambah saat tubuhnya maju mundur saat mengeluar-masukkan penisnya terasa begitu nikmat dan tak lagi menimbulkan rasa sakit untuk Luhan yang pasrah mengangkang dibawahnya.

"Sehun, _deep,_ Please, _mmhhhhh~"_

Mengikuti permintaan Luhan, Sehun menyanggupinya dengan senang hati. Dia sengaja mengeluarkan penisnya hingga batas kepala sementara tangannya yang lain mengangkat pinggul Luhan dan tak lama

" _Arrhhhh~ / mmmhh~"_

Dua erangan berbeda dikeluarkan masing-masing dari sepasang kekasih yang kini sibuk mencari nikmat. Jika Luhan merasa penyatuan diri mereka terlalu dalam, maka Sehun begitu nikmati saat otot-otot penisnya menggesek dinding rektum Luhan yang mengetat seiring hentakan yang dia berikan, _Sehun menyukainya,_ lalu mengulang gerakan yang sama dengan tempo yang lebih kuat sementara posisi pinggul Luhan mengangkat seolah menerima tusukannya dengan sempurna.

" _RRRH!"_

Luhan menyerah, dia tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi dan akan segera mencapai _klimaks_ keduanya hanya dalam dua puluh menit. Semuanya terlalu nikmat, terlebih saat Sehun mengulum lagi _nipple_ nya bergantian sementara satu tangannya diam-diam mengocok penis Luhan yang mulai mengeluarkan _precum._

" _Ah~"_

Ya, Ini terlalu nikmat, Luhan tak bisa lagi menahan diri untuk tidak mendesahkan nama kekasihnya " _Sehunnakuu—mmhh~"_ Dan tak lama Sehun menyeringai tatkala mendapati _klimaks_ kedua Luhan lebih banyak dari sebelumnya.

Sehun juga memejamkan matanya, untuknya jepitan lubang Luhan di kejantanannya adalah yang paling nikmat. Dia bahkan terus mencoba bergerak hingga gesekan-gesekan dengan dinding rektum Luhan yang menjepit semakin membuatnya gila hingga tak lama " _Luhan, sayang—mmpphh~"_

Sehun juga merasakan _klimaks_ pertamanya yang begitu nikmat setelah satu tahun. Rasanya begitu hangat saat mengeluarkan cairannya tepat di lubang sang kekasih yang menjepit semakin erat seolah menggoda untuk dihentak lagi dan lagi.

" _Whoa,_ Ini begitu nikmat Lu. Aku— _aku ingin lagi!"_

" _Mwo?_ Tapi kita baru saja-…."

 _Sret…!_

" _SEHUN!"_

Luhan terkejut tatkala Sehun mengeluarkan penisnya kasar dan menukar cepat posisi mereka, dia berbaring sementara Luhan berada di atasnya. Dan dengan sedikit sihir serta pesona miliknya, Sehun mengerling Luhan untuk membujuk dan mengatakan " _On top,_ aku tahu ini posisi favoritmu sayang."

" _tsk!_ Aku masih lelah."

"Tapi aku belum puas, _Lu lagi…lagi…aku mau lagi."_

"Astaga Oh Sehun! Kenapa bicaramu seperti itu?"

" _Waeyo?_ Imut kan?"

Luhan benar-benar gemas, dia sengaja menunduk lalu mencium dalam bibir kekasihnya "Terlalu imut sayang, seperti bayi, _bayi besarku."_

Luhan kalah, dipegangnya penis Sehun yang masih tegang meskipun sudah mencapai klimaks pertamanya untuk diarahkan lagi ke dalam _hole_ nya. Dia melakukannya dengan hati-hati, terkadang rasanya perih tapi dia tidak peduli selama itu menyatu dengan Sehun, _kekasihnya._

"Perlahan saja."

Sehun memberi instruksi dibalas tatapan _galak_ sang kekasih yang seolah mengatakan "Diam dan nikmati saja!" membuat Sehun terkekeh lalu tak lama mengangkat kedua tangannya, tanda menyerah dan membiarkan Luhan mengambil gerakan berikutnya sebagai penyatuan tubuh mereka berdua.

" _mmmhh~"_

Luhan mulai bergerak turun, membenamkan penisnya dalam satu gerakan lambat, _terengah-engah,_ mulutnya gemetar ketika penis Sehun sengaja bergerak seolah melebarkan lubangnya

 _Terlalu besar._

Luhan menjerit dalam hatinya, mengutuk segala perbedaan yang sangat terlihat di antara mereka untuk terkekeh menyadari bahwa selamanya, _dirinya_ memang hanya diciptakan untuk mengerang di bawah Sehun.

" _Luhan—rrh~!"_

Luhan menyeringai melihat Sehun mengerang nikmat ketika _hole_ miliknya melingkup sempurna di kejantanan si bayi besar, dan demi Tuhan, suara berat Sehun ketika mengerang nikmat adalah _favorit_ Luhan yang selalu membuatnya bersemangat untuk bercinta lagi dan lagi.

"Sudah semua?"

Sehun berusaha mengontrol diri, _memastikan._ Dibalas raut wajah Luhan yang masih berusaha semakin turun dengan suara serak karena terlalu banyak mendesah "Sedikit lagi, _sedikit lagi—ARH!"_

Luhan berteriak lagi, nyatanya di posisi duduk seperti ini membuatnya semakin menggila karena nikmat. Dia seperti " _dimakan"_ Sehun ke titik terdalamnya, tusukan sang kekasih begitu kuat namun hangat mengingat _precum_ Sehun mulai membasahi bagian dirinya di dalam sana.

"Sudah?"

" _Oh ayolah!_ Diam saja Oh Sehun!"

Sehun terkekeh, dia memutuskan untuk memegang pinggang Luhan sementara dua tangan Luhan bertumpu di dada bidang kekasihnya. Keduanya bertatapan penuh cinta dibalas ciuman-ciuman lembut dari Sehun yang tak bisa tahan melihat bibir Luhan terengah dan terlihat sangat seksi untuknya.

"Bergerak."

Luhan mengangguk, dia sedikit mengangkang agar posisinya lebih nyaman lalu setengah berdiri menyisakan sisa kepala penis Sehun untuk mendorongnya kuat dibantu dengan tangan Sehun yang mendorong pinggangnya " _RRHH / Luhan—aaah~."_

Keduanya merasakan nikmat yang sama, yang meletup dan nyaris membuat pita suara mereka rusak. Tapi apapun alasannya, selama itu adalah menyatukan tubuh mereka, rasanya mereka tidak peduli lagi pada rasa sakit dan hanya mencari nikmat di masing-masing tubuh keduanya.

"Sehun, ini sangat-…. _penuh, nikmat—ah~."_

Untuk Luhan, jujur dia sedikit kesulitan bernafas saat Sehun berada di dalam tubuhnya. Nafasnya tercekat karena terlalu nikmat dan dibuat semakin buruk saat tangan Sehun yang tak bekerja membelai bebas di dadanya.

Si tampan juga sengan memutar dua area _nipple_ nya. Terkadang mencubit, terkadang menggesek, dan yang membuat Luhan semakin tegang adalah ketika Sehun menariknya gemas lalu memilinnya kasar

 _Oh, itu sungguh nikmat._

Secara naluri kenikmatan yang diberikan Sehun di kedua _nipple_ nya membuat Luhan menggerakan bersemangat pinggulnya. Terlalu bersemangat hingga penis Sehun nyaris keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Sayang, posisiku."

Sehun mengerti, dia membantu Luhan membenarkan posisi dengan sedikit menggerakan pinggulnya. Sehun juga sengaja mendorong penisnya, ingin masuk kedalam tubuh Luhan lagi dibalas dengan satu hentakan kuat dari si pria cantik.

Keduanya sempat terdiam, bunyi _khas_ dari pinggul Luhan yang bertemu pinggul Sehun hanya menandakan penyatuan tubuh mereka sudah pada tahap yang sangat dalam. Nafas tersengal keduanya dibalas api nafsu yang kini membuat Sehun mengalah untuk menyamakan posisi duduk sementara Luhan berada di pangkuannya dengan tubuh mereka yang menyatu sempurna.

"Aku bisa sendiri."

"Aku tahu."

"Kalau begitu berbaring lagi!"

"Lebih nikmat jika kita bergerak bersama."

Sehung menggeleng, digigitnya gemas _nipple_ Luhan yang begitu tegang bergantian. Sesekali dia menjilat hingga jambakan kasar di rasakan tengkuk bagian belakang saat Luhan menarik kasar rambutnya "Jangan— _ah~"_

Dengan satu tangannya Sehun mengangkat pinggang Luhan, mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian Luhan untuk mendorongnya kuat dibalas gigitan Luhan di tengkuknya " _ah~_ Sehunna, lakukan bersama."

Sehun tidak membalas, dia membiarkan Luhan beristirhat sejenak sementara tangan kanan dia gunakan untuk mengocok penis Luhan yang menusuk-nusuk perutnya dengan tangan yang lain memilin nipple sang kekasih serta bibir yang menghisap kuat _nipple_ Luhan seperti bayi.

"Sehunn, sayang— _ah~,_ Cukup."

Satu hisapan terakhir dia lakukan dengan kuat, tubuh Luhan sempat mengejang sebelum mengangguk dan menyetujui agar mereka bergerak bersama.

"Baiklah."

" _RRH!"_

Luhan _refleks_ melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Sehun saat kekasihnya membuat gerakan tak terduga. Dia lemas, _ini terlalu dalam,_ tapi Luhan menyukainya. Dan selebihnya, dia membiarkan Sehun mengambil alih sementara wajahnya bertumpu di pundak Sehun dengan kaki yang semakin melingkar erat di pinggang kekasihnya.

" _hmmmh…."_

Bunyi decitan tempat tidur Sehun kini menambah sensasi gairah yang baru ditambah suara _khas_ tubuh mereka dan desahan berat Luhan, semua terasa sempurna.

Sesekali tangan Sehun mengangkat pinggang Luhan, sesekali dia mendorong maju agar penisnya masuk, semua dia lakukan hanya untuk mencari satu hal, _kenikmatan Luhan,_ yang kemudian diteriakkan si pemilik

" _THERE!_ SEHUN….DISITU!"

Sehun menyeringai. Cerita berbeda jika dalam posisi ini Luhan sudah menemukan titik nikmatnya. _Ya,_ karena jika titik manisnya sudah ditemukan, Luhan akan bersedia menari indah naik dan turun di pangkuan Sehun.

" _Lagi!_ Aku mau lagi."

Dan lihatlah saat ini, kakinya masih melingkar di pinggang Sehun tapi secara naluri dia menaik-turunkan bokongnya dengan cepat. Menghujamnya kuat dan dalam, kadang terlalu dalam hingga Sehun sendiri kewalahan menghadapi gerakan lincah kekasihnya.

"Sayang, perlahan— _aah!"_

Sehun mendesah, Luhan mengulangi gerakannya sekitar lima kali sampai hentakan terakhir sengaja dia lakukan dengan kuat sebelum " _SEHUN….SEHUN…SE—aaahhh~"_

Selang detik berikutnya Luhan melihat titik putih di seluruh pandangannya, bayangan putih yang menyebar satu sama lain sampai seluruh dunia menjadi putih. Tubuhnya terkurung dalam _ekstasi_ dan kejang yang begitu nikmat sementara milik Sehun masih bergerak menghentaknya tanpa henti.

"Menikmatinya sayang?"

Luhan membuka matanya saat suara berat sang kekasih terdengar merdu di telinganya. Mencari bayangan si wajah tampan untuk merona malu menyadari seluruh perut Sehun sudah dikotori cairan kental miliknya. Luhan tertawa kecil sementara dirinya terduduk pasrah di pangkuan Sehun setelah meneriakkan nama kekasihnya berulang-ulang sebelum mencapai _klimaksnya._

" _oh babe!_ Kau membuatku gila!"

Sehun mengerang ketika dinding rektum Luhan kembali menjepitnya dan meremat penisnya. Dengan satu gerakan tanpa melepaskan tautan mereka, Sehun membaringkan Luhan, membuka lebar-lebar paha kekasihnya untuk membuat gerakan brutal hingga suara _khas_ percintaan panas mereka kembali terdengar.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan."

Luhan pasrah ketika tenaga Sehun masih kuat menghentaknya, dia lemas, _sangat lemas._ Tapi saat kata cinta dikatakan kekasihnya, dia hanya bisa membantu Sehun mencapai klimaksnya dengan melingkarkan tangan seraya menarik tengkuk Sehun dan mulai mengecupi tengkuk, cuping telinga dan seluruh bagian sensitif Sehun untuk mengatakan "Penuhi aku dengan cintamu."

Sontak bisikan Luhan membuat pergerakan Sehun semakin menggila. Dia menghentak Luhan dalam dan kuat, terkadang terlalu dalam hingga dua pinggul mereka menyatu. Belum lagi ketika Luhan sengaja merapatkan _hole_ nya untuk membuat Sehun semakin gila.

 _Terlalu gila,_ hingga Luhan bisa merasakan hembusan kasar dari nafas kekasihnya. Sehun semakin mendorong kuat, dalam dan dengan tempo yang cepat. _Refleks,_ dinding rektum Luhan semakin ketat dan mencengkramnya sebagai respon.

" _ARH!"_

Dan Luhan bisa mendengar suara erangan kekasihnya terdengar akan meledak. Luhan sendiri sudah gila karena selama Sehun bergerak di dalam tubuhnya, penis besar miliknya selalu berhasil membuatnya orgasme lagi dan lagi.

Ini harus disudahi atau keduanya mungkin akan mati karena terlalu nikmat. Seolah menyetujui pikiran Luhan, satu hentakan terakhir dilakukan Sehun dengan kuat sebelum akhirnya dia mendapatkan orgasmenya lagi yang sukses memenuhi lubang Luhan, _tanpa tersisa._

Gerakannya terlalu dahsyat saat mencapai orgasme miliknya dan baru bergerak perlahan ketika satu tetes cairan terakhirnya keluar memasuki tubuh kekasihnya. _Sehun terengah,_ jelas dia terlihat lelah. Dia sengaja menindih tubuh Luhan sementaara nafasnya tersengal penuh kepuasaan.

"Aku bisa mati jika kau bergerak lagi."

Sehun terkekeh, dengan berat hati dia mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang Luhan untuk menarik lembut si mungil ke dekapannya " _araseo._ Kita sudahi malam ini."

Luhan berbaring nyaman di pelukan kekasihnya, menikmati cairan Sehun yang masih keluar dari membasahi selangkangan miliknya serta bau _khas_ tiap kali mereka bercinta yang menjadi favoritnya "Aku merindukan bau ini."

Sehun lebih dulu menyuarakan kerinduan tentang bau _khas_ dari percintaan mereka. Membuat Luhan terkekeh namun sedetik kemudian tatapan Luhan menjadi menakutkan untuk mendongak mencari mata kekasihnya "SEHUN!"

"Ada apa sayang?"

Sehun berusaha memejamkan mata sampai pukulan di dadanya sukses membuat dua mata elang itu terbuka, mencari tahu apa yang membuat kesal kekasihnya "Kenapa memukulku?"

"Jawab aku!"

"Apa?"

"Selama kita berpisah kau tidak bercinta dengan wanita atau pria lain kan?"

Sehun memandang Luhan cukup lama. Antara kesal dan gemas kini bercampur memenuhi kepalanya. _Hell,_ bagaimana bisa Luhan menuduhnya sementara selama mereka berpisah dia tidak memiliki gairah bercinta sedikitpun.

Dan karena alasan itu pula dia sengaja membawa tangan Luhan menyentuh penisnya yang masih setengah tegang untuk mengatakan " _Little_ Hun hanya bisa berdiri jika disentuh olehmu sayang."

" _huh?"_

Luhan salah tingkah saat Sehun membawa tangannya menyentuh kejantanan Sehun, dan seolah membenarkan ucapan si pemilik, kejantanan besar milik kekasihnya merespon saat tak sengaja tangan Luhan bergerak di bawah sana.

"Kau mau bukti?"

Buru-buru Luhan menarik tangannya, segera menyembunyikan wajahnya di pelukan Sehun untuk bergumam "Tidak perlu, aku mau tidur bukan mau mendesah lagi."

Sehun tertawa kencang, dikecupnya surai sang kekasih untuk menggoda kekasihnya sekali lagi "Melihatmu merona seperti ini sudah cukup membuatku bergairah."

"Sehun cukup! Aku percaya."

"Baguslah. Kalau kau meragukan aku kita bisa melakukannya sampai besok pagi."

"Tidak terimakasih. Cepat peluk aku."

Tangan kekar Sehun _refleks_ melingkar di sekitar pinggang kekasihnya, membawa Luhan ke pelukannya lalu mendekapnya erat sesekali menciumi surai si pria cantik yang begitu dirindukan "Ini malam terbaikku setelah satu tahun, _gomawo_ Lu. Aku mencintaimu."

Membalas ucapan Sehun, Luhan juga melingkarkan satu tangannya ke dada Sehun untuk mengatakan "Ini juga malam terbaik milikku. Terimakasih sayang, _untuk segalanya._ Dan ya, aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Maaf untuk sikap menyebalkanku selama satu tahun— _aw!"_

Luhan memekik saat Sehun menggigit cuping telinganya, berniat mencari tahu kesalahannya sampai tangan kekar Sehun tak mengijinkan dan terus mendekapnya semakin erat "Kau dimaafkan. Selamat malam sayang."

Diam-diam Luhan tersenyum, mengecupi sayang dada kekasihnya lalu mendongak dan mencuri satu kecupan bibir kekasihnya " _Gomawo Sehunnie._ Selamat malam."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Keesokan pagi, Seoul hospital**_

 _ **.**_

"Dokter Byun!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil dokter berparas cantik yang menggunakan id dr. Byun Baekhyun itu menoleh, mencari asal suara yang memanggilnya sampai terlihat perawat senior yang biasa menjadi asisten Luhan tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

"Perawat Kim?"

"Syukurlah anda belum pulang."

"Ada apa?"

Wanita berusia sekitar empat puluh tahun itu mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari map yang digenggamnya, segera memberikannya pada Baekhyun untuk dibaca sang dokter dengan cermat "Ah, ini catatan kematian mendiang ibu dari dokter Xi?"

"Ya dokter Byun, saya mencarinya setelah anda meminta catatan medis dari mendiang ibunda dokter Xi."

Tersenyum puas, Baekhyun kemudian mengatakan "Terimakasih perawat Kim, aku akan mempelajarinya di ruanganku."

"Baiklah dokter Byun, _mmh._.. tapi apa yang akan anda lakukan dengan catatan kematian mendiang ibu dari dokter Xi."

Baekhyun menatap sendu sang perawat, matanya juga berkaca-kaca saat alasan konyol yang entah mengapa mengganggu tidurnya beberapa hari ini terus mengusik. Tiba-tiba saja dia sangat merindukan mendiang ibu Luhan, kenangan bagaimana mereka belajar banyak dari dokter senior itu yang paling menyiksa.

Terlebih saat Baekhyun menangani kasus kecelakaan yang sama dengan yang dialami Mama Xi, yang membedakan dia bisa menyelamatkan pasien tersebut namun entah mengapa hatinya sesak menyadari bahwa Mama Xi tidak bisa bertahan dengan kecelakaan satu tahun lalu mengingat kondisi pasien Baekhyun lebih mengkhawatirkan dari kondisi Mama Xi saat kecelakaan mengerikan itu terjadi satu tahun yang lalu.

"Dokter Byun?"

" _huh?"_

"Anda baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun tersenyum pilu untuk mengatakan "Aku sedang merindukan ibuku."

" _nde?_ Bukankah ibumu baru datang berkunjung kemarin sore?"

Lagi-lagi sang dokter tersenyum pasrah, kali ini tangannya mengangkat satu lembar kertas yang berada di genggamannya untuk mengatakan "Mendiang dokter Xi adalah ibuku juga. Dan sebagai putranya aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa aku tidak melewatkan sesuatu pada kematian ibuku, hanya itu Perawat Kim."

Merasa bersalah sang perawat menunjukkan raut menyesal, dia kemudian hanya tersenyum lirih untuk menguatkan sang dokter "Aku bertaruh mendiang dokter Xi sangat bangga memiliki putra sepertimu dan dokter Xi. Kalian berdua sangat membanggakan." Ujarnya tulus dibalas senyum kecil dari Baekhyun.

"Gomawo perawat Kim. Kalau begitu aku akan membawanya."

" _Ummh_... Dokter Byun!"

"Ya?"

"Aku tahu ini terdengar lancang, tapi bisakah anda mengembalikan berkas itu esok hari sebelum pukul delapan pagi?"

" _Wae?"_

"Sepertinya berkas kematian mendiang ibu dokter Xi termasuk dalam salah satu _untouched files_ milik Professor Yoon."

Tak mengerti, Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya " _Untouched files_?"

"Ya, beberapa berkas dan catatan kesehatan pasien tertentu yang diberi lambang X adalah file tak tersentuh yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh dokter atau perawat selain Professor Yoon dan beberapa perawat senior yang diberikan izin langsung oleh Professor Yoon."

Tampak terkejut Baekhyun tertawa namun wajahnya terlihat benar-benar _clueless_ dengan istilah _Untouched files_ yang diberitahukan Perawat Kim padanya "Benarkah? Selama bekerja disini, aku baru mendengar akan hal itu."

"Hanya orang-orang pilihan Professor Yoon yang mengetahuinya."

"Dan perawat Kim adalah salah satunya?"

"Tidak, aku tidak termasuk tentu saja. Singkatnya aku adalah asisten pribadi dokter Xi selama bertahun-tahun, jadi professor Yoon tidak akan berbaik hati menyertakan namaku kedalam daftar orang kepercayaanya."

"Begitukah? Tapi adakah alasannya?"

"Itu adalah hak khusus yang diberikan Seoul Hospital pada Professor Yoon untuk jasa dan tenaga yang telah dia berikan selama bekerja di Seoul Hospital."

Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak menampik, yang dia lakukan hanya tersenyum walau jauh di dalam hatinya mulai menaruh rasa cemas dan bertanya-tanya mengenai latar belakang dari professor yang telah mengajarkan banyak hal padanya selama lima tahun ini.

"Baiklah, aku hanya akan menyalinnya dan memberikan padamu sebelum pulang dari rumah sakit."

Sang perawat tersenyum lega untuk mengucapkan terimakasih pada Baekhyun "Terimakasih dokter Byun. Aku menghargai pengertianmu."

" _Aniya!_ Harusnya aku yang berterimakasih, tapi perawat Kim, jika kau tidak termasuk dalam daftar orang kepercayaan Professor Yoon, darimana kau mendapatkan berkas kematian mamaku?"

" _mmmhh..._ " Perawat Kim terlihat ragu, melirik ke kanan dan kekiri seolah memastikan untuk berbisik memberitahu Baekhyun "Aku menyusup ke dalam ruangan Perawat Jang, dia asisten Professor Yoon dan memiliki arsip yang kau inginkan dokter Byun."

"Astaga Perawat Kim, kau tidak perlu membahayakan diri seperti itu! Aku hanya mengatakan jika kau bisa, selebihnya akan baik-baik saja jika kau tidak mendapatkannya."

Wanita berusia sekitar lima puluh tahun itu menggeleng lemah, tersenyum sangat lembut untuk berujar namun terdengar sangat lirih "Satu tahun yang lalu aku juga berada di meja operasi mendiang ibu dokter Xi. Aku melihat bagaimana kau dan dokter Xi mencoba menyelamatkan Nyonya Xi namun tiba-tiba Professor Yoon datang dan mengambil alih semuanya. Setelahnya, kalian berdua pergi dari ruang tindakan dan semua kejanggalan terjadi."

"Perawat Kim jangan katakan kau juga merasakan sesuatu terjadi di ruang gawat darurat saat itu?"

Terlihat panik perawat Kim hanya tersenyum kecil, tidak mengelak namun tidak pula membenarkan "Ini hanya firasat seorang perawat yang sudah bekerja di rumah sakit hampir tiga puluh tahun. Jadi carilah kebenarannya, buktikan jika anda tidak melewatkan sesuatu malam itu. Saya permisi."

Baekhyun tertegun mendengar penuturan dari perawat senior yang sudah menemani Luhan hampir lima tahun saat mereka memulai _resident_ hingga Luhan menjadi dokter tetap di Seouh Hospital. Bertanya-tanya apakah perawat Kim mengetahui sesuatu atau semua ucapannya memanglah benar berdasarkan firasat buruk yang mereka lewati bersama tahun lalu.

 _Entahlah,_

Rasanya Baekhyun semakin penasaran pada berkas kematian Mama Xi. Dan satu pertanyaan yang begitu mengganggu di benaknya adalah alasan dari catatan kematian ibu kandung Luhan masuk kedalam daftar _untouched files_ milik Professor Yoon.

" _Ada apa sebenarnya?"_

Baekhyun bertanya-tanya, berniat untuk mencari tahu sampai suara sahabat kecilnya terdengar memanggil "Bee."

Dia menoleh, lalu wajah lelah Kyungsoo terlihat dengan langkah gontai yang menunjukkan dia butuh istirahat dan melihat Taeoh agar tenaganya pulih kembali dengan cepat "Hay Soo. Kau sudah selesai?"

Dokter spesialis penyakit dalam pada anak itu mengangguk, berjalan mendekati sahabatnya sebelum bersandar di pundak Baekhyun "Aku bisa gila jika mereka tidak segera mendapatkan dokter jaga untuk gawat darurat." Katanya kesal menyadari bahwa satu minggu setelah kepindahan Luhan, mereka kekurangan formasi dokter untuk _unit gawat darurat_ dan berakhir harus bergantian jaga untuk menutupi kekosongan.

"Mereka akan segera mendapatkannya, kau tenang saja."

" _entahlah._ Tidak yakin, semakin hari rumah sakit ini rasanya semakin menyalahi banyak aturan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kyungsoo menghela dalam nafasnya untuk berbisik pada Baekhyun "Aku tidak tahu mengapa Luhan bisa bertahan sejauh ini, tapi pelayanan di _unit gawat darurat_ benar-benar mengerikan."

"Mengerikan?"

" _hmmh…_ Beberapa dokter dan perawat jaga cenderung tidak peduli jika ada pasien yang membutuhkan penanganan cepat. Hanya beberapa dari mereka dan rata-rata adalah _residen._ Aku bertanya apa selalu seperti ini dan kau tahu jawaban mereka?"

"Apa?"

"Selalu dan hanya dokter Xi dan asisten dokternya yang bersedia menangani pasien yang membutuhkan penanganan cepat."

Tangan Baekhyun terkepal lalu tak lama dia tertawa menyadari bahwa dari mereka bertiga mungkin Luhan bertindak cerdas dengan meninggalkan rumah sakit mengerikan tempat mereka bekerja saat ini "Aku muak mendengarnya."

"Lupakan Baek. Mungkin semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik setelah mereka menemukan formasi dokter yang baru."

" _aniya,_ Atau lebih kita juga pergi dari rumah sakit ini?"

" _Bee…"_

"Lupakan. Cepat bersiap, Taeoh mungkin sedang menunggumu."

Raut cemas wajah Kyungsoo tiba-tiba digantikan dengan senyum saat Baekhyun menyebut nama putranya. Dan bohong jika dia tidak mencemaskan putranya mengingat Sehun bukanlah paman yang berbaik hati akan merawat keponakannya selama dirinya pergi bekerja "Kau benar, aku mencemaskan Taeohku." Katanya terkekeh dibalas tawa kecil dari Baekhyun saat menyadari arti cemas disini adalah Sehun bukan keponakannya.

"Sehun menjaganya dengan baik."

Kyungsoo menatap tak percaya pada Baekhyun, keduanya menahan tawa sampai Kyungsoo terkekeh menyadari sampai kapanpun Sehun hanya seorang paman yang bisa melindungi keponakannya, bukan mengurus kebutuhan putra kecilnya " _Seriously_ Bee? Aku tidak yakin."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _BRAK!_

Tatkala wajah _partner_ membunuhnya berjalan memasuki ruangan kerjanya, sang _professor_ membulatkan mata tanda terkejut dengan tangan terkepal menunjukkan dia begitu murka karena sampah seperti Choi Seunghyun berani menunjukkan diri di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

" _brengsek!_ Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Pria berwajah mengerikan yang kerap dipanggil TOP menyeringai, melempar kasar satu foto ke meja _partnernya_ untuk mendesis terdengar sangat marah "Aku menemukan bocah sialan itu!"

"Siapa? Taeyong?"

"Lihat dengan cermat!"

Buru-buru sang professor yang dikenal _angel_ di rumah sakitnya ini melihat selembar foto yang dilemparkan Seunghyun, memperhatikannya dengan cermat lalu menyeringai sebagai jawaban "Bagus. Lalu kenapa kau dating kesini? Harusnya kau bawa dia ke markas."

"AKU BILANG LIHAT DENGAN CERMAT!"

Yang membuat Doojoon tidak mengerti adalah emosi yang dibawa Seunghyun ke dalam ruang kerjanya. Bertanya-tanya apa yang salah dari menemukan Taeyong hingga TOP terlihat ingin membunuh seseorang dan tak bisa menahan dirinya sama sekali.

"Ada apa?"

Doojoon memperhatikan dengan _detail_ sederetan lembar foto yang diberikan Seunghyun padanya. Mencoba mencari tahu dimana kesalahannya menganilisa sampai tiba-tiba tangannya gemetar melihat satu foto yang mewakili seluruh perasaan buruknya beberapa hari terakhir.

" _tidak mungkin."_

"Sayangnya itu terjadi."

Foto itu menunjukkan gambar dimana Luhan membawa Taeyong dalam pelukannya, keduanya terlihat terburu memasuki sebuah rumah yang dia ketahui adalah rumah Luhan bersama kedua orang tuanya. " _tidak mungkin,_ Luhan bilang dia tidak tahu dimana Tae-..…."

"LUHAN BERBOHONG PADAMU DAN ITU ARTINYA DIA SUDAH MENGETAHUI SIAPA KITA!"

Doojoon tertegun, semuanya kini masuk akal untuknya. Alasan mengapa Luhan pindah bekerja ke rumah sakit lain, alasan mengapa Luhan menghindarinya serta alasan mengapa Luhan terlihat dingin di pertemuan terakhir mereka. Semuanya memecahkan teka-tekinya akan sikap dingin Luhan padanya.

Dan untuk sesaat, _untuk sesaat,_ Doojoon merasa begitu takut. Takut Luhan akan mengambil jalan yang berlwanan dengannya untuk kemudian pergi meninggalkan dirinya, _selamanya._

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu? Apa perlu kita menghabisi Luhan dan Taeyong sekaligus? Semakin lama kita membiarkan Luhan bersama Taeyong, semakin banyak pula hal yang akan Luhan ketahui tentang kita."

"Kau mati di tanganku jika berani menyentuh Luhan!"

"LALU APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN? APA KAU AKAN DIAM SAJA DAN MEMBIARKAN LUHAN BERBALIK MENYERANG KITA TANPA PERLAWANAN!"

Doojoon mencengkram kasar selembar foto yang menampilkan Luhan ditangannya, merobeknya dengan gerakan lambat untuk menyeringai begitu mengerikan "Tidak perlu, sepertinya Luhan belum tahu siapa kita berdua sebenarnya. Dia tidak akan tinggal diam jika mengetahui kita membunuh masing-masing kedua orang tuanya."

" _Sial!_ Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Menunggu sampai dia menyerang kita?"

Sedikit cemas, Doojoon mengetukan jarinya di atas meja, berfikir namun tak lama tersenyum sangat mengerikan, _seperti biasa "_ Kau tenang saja, Luhan akan datang padaku dengan sendirinya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau lupa? Taeyong akan mati tanpa obat yang kita paksa berikan untuknya. Dan jika Luhan melindunginya, dia akan datang pada kita untuk menyelamatkan bajingan kecil itu!"

Rasanya adalah keputusan tepat untuk bertanya pada Doojoon terlebih dulu daripada dia bertindak menggunakan emosi, karena sesuai perkiraannya, iblis yang sedang menyeringai di depannya memilili ketenangan luar biasa bahkan ketika satu-satunya obsesi yang ingin dia miliki berbalik menghianati dirinya. Dan tak ada hal yang membuat Seunghyun begitu bangga memiliki partner iblis seperti Doojoon selain kenyataan bahwa di situasi tertentu Doojoon benarlah seorang pembunuh cerdas yang memiliki tangan dingin seperti iblis.

Dia pun tertawa, _sangat mengerikan,_ memegang pundak Doojoon walau dibalas hempasan kasar oleh sang _professor_ untuk menyeringai "Kau benar, kita masih memegang kartu bajingan kecil itu. Dia akan mati tanpa obat sialan yang kita berikan padanya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Klik…_

"TAEOH MAMA PULANG."

"Tidak perlu berteriak Soo."

Yang dinasehati mendelik kesal, Ini rumahnya dan tak ada alasan untuk melarangnya berteriak. Terlebih saat itu menyangkut tentang putranya dan _ya,_ Kyungsoo hanya mencibir Baekhyun lalu berlari menebak putranya masih berada di kamar dengan popok super basah karena Sehun tidak akan berbaik hati memandikan putranya di pagi hari.

"TAEOH MAMA-….. _astaga."_

"Ada apa?"

Pemandangan takjub di depan matanya membuat Kyungsoo mengerjap tak percaya. Dia pun menunjuk ke arah putranya yang sudah terlihat bersih dan tampan, _tentu saja._ Sedang bermain dengan _car police_ di _baby walker_ miliknya.

" _daebak,_ Sehun sudah memandikan Taeoh."

Baekhyun juga terkejut, rasanya adalah mustahil jika Sehun mau memandikan Taeoh di pagi hari, jadi ketika keponakannya sudah terlihat sangat tampan lengkap dengan celemek makanan yang menggantung di lehernya, itu adalah sebuah keajaiban karena Sehun nyaris tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal seperti itu selama satu tahun kelahiran Taeoh.

" _Mamamama…Bee…"_

Bagaimana hati Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tidak meleleh saat melihat Taeoh memangil mereka dengan dua gigi depan yang terlihat, itu sangat _cute._ Terlalu _cute_ hingga Kyungsoo sebagai ibunya tidak bisa menahan diri dan melempar jas putih dan tasnya begitu saja " _omo….._ Anak mama yang tampan. Mama rindu naaak."

Ya, Kyungsoo sedang dalam _Mother's mood_ nya. Jadi Baekhyun membiarkan Kyungsoo dengan Taeoh lalu focus mencari keberadaan Sehun yang sepertinya sedang memasak di dapur "SEHUN KAU DIMANA?"

"….."

"SEHUN…"

"…."

"Soo, kenapa Sehun tidak menjawab kita?"

Yang ditanya sedang sibuk menciumi wajah putranya seraya menjawab Baekhyun " _entahlah,_ mungkin dia malu." Ujarnya asal dibalas celotehan lucu dari Taeoh " _Lululululu…"_

" _huh?_ Apa yang kau katakana sayang?"

" _he he he…._ Lu! _Lululu.."_

Mengabaikan celotehan si bayi kecil, Baekhyun bergumam kecil "Aku akan mencari Sehun di dapur."

" _Oke."_

Sementara langkah kaki Baekhyun terdengar mendekati dapur, maka seseorang sedang mati-matian membekap mulutnya saat ini. Matanya mencari tempat bersembunyi namun rasanya percuma karena dapur di rumah kekasihnya memiliki ukuran tidak terlalu besar dan mustahil untuknya bersembunyi sementara langkah kaki mantan _partnernya_ di Seoul Hospital semakin mendekat.

" _apa yang harus aku lakukan?_ Apa yang-….."

"Luhan?"

 _Terlambat sudah,_

Baekhyun sudah melihatnya, dan tak ada alasan lain untuk Luhan bersembunyi selain menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum lirih yang dia berikan untuk menyapa sahabatnya " _Baekhyunna."_

" _astaga."_

Beruntung dapur di rumahnya memiliki pembatas berupa dinding kecil yang memisahkan meja makan dan dapur. Karena rasanya jika tidak ada dinding tersebut Baekhyun sudah terjatuh dan tak memiliki tempat untuk bersandar saat melihat keajaiban di rumah miliknya bersama Kyungsoo dan Sehun.

" _apa-…_ Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Bee ada apa? Kenapa kau bersandar di-….."

Tatkala matanya menangkap satu-satunya sosok yang sangat dia rindukan, Kyungsoo juga berhenti berbicara. Matanya yang bulat semakin melebar bulat sementara bibirnya kelu nyaris tak bisa bersuara melihat siapa yang kini tengah berada di depan kedua matanya dan memakai piyama tidurnya.

" _Lululuuu…"_

Dan rasanya Kyungsoo tidak perlu bertanya arti celotehan putranya yang terus mengatakan _Lulululu_ karena pastilah Luhan yang sedang coba diberitahukan Taeoh padanya dan Baekhyun "Luhan?"

" _ah,_ Hai Soo. Aku bisa menjelaskan alasan aku berada di rumah kalian. Aku-…"

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

Baekhyun lebih dulu bergerak. Buru-buru dia berjalan setengah berlari mendekati Luhan sebelum

 _Grep….!_

Langkah kaki Luhan sedikit mundur saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba melompat ke pelukannya. Dan yang membuat hatinya begitu sesak adalah saat merasakan dua tangan Baekhyun melingkar erat di bagian pundak dan pinggang tubuhnya.

Sungguh, Luhan nyaris tak bisa bernafas saat pelukan yang begitu dia rindukan dari sahabatnya kembali dia rasakan. Dan semuanya terasa begitu sempurna tatkala suara lirih Baekhyun mengatakan "Kenapa lama sekali?"

" _Bee…"_

"Kenapa begitu lama untuk pulang ke rumahmu sendiri? Ke pelukanku? KENAPA!"

Dua tangan Luhan kini terangkat, dia membalas erat pelukan Baekhyun diiringi isakan rindu yang begitu sesak di dadanya "Aku pulang."

" _RRHHHH!"_

Baekhyun mengerang, mencengkram kasar punggung Luhan lalu tak lama ikut terisak pelan bersamaan dengan isakan berat yang dirasakan Luhan saat ini " _Maafkan aku Baekhyunna, Maafkan aku Soo,_ Maaf."

Kyungsoo menurunkan putranya, wajahnya luar biasa pucat dipenuhi air mata sama seperti milik Baekhyun dan Luhan. Perlahan langkahnya mendekati dua sahabat yang begitu dicintainya untuk menarik Luhan dan menatapnya dingin saat ini.

"Jadi? _Apa,_ Apa kita sudah kembali menjadi keluarga?" katanya bertanya, berusaha untuk terlihat tegas namun gagal karena air mata rindunya yang menguasai

" _Soo…"_

"JAWAB AKU!"

"Ya, aku pulang kerumah. Itu artinya aku merindukan keluargaku, _kalian."_

Buru-buru Kyungsoo menarik Luhan, memeluknya begitu erat seraya membasahi leher Luhan dengan air mata harunya "Aku merindukanmu _sialan._ Aku merindukanmu Lu, aku— _rrrhhh!_ Aku rindu Luhanku."

Luhan kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas ucapan rindu dari pria cantik yang selalu berperan sebagai ibunya. Yang dilakukan Luhan hanya memastikan Kyungsoo tak lagi melepas pelukannya.

Dia ingin kembali bersandar di pelukan paling nyaman yang bisa diberikan orang lain setelah Sehun padanya. Dan setelah ibunya dan Sehun, _Kyungsoonya_ adalah orang ketiga yang bisa membuatnya begitu nyaman hanya dengan sebuah pelukan yang terasa hangat sampai ke hatinya. _Luhan merindukannya,_ dan kini Kyungsoo sedang memeluknya begitu erat.

" _eomma….mianhae!"_

" _ssst….Diamlah_ dan jangan katakan apapun! Aku hanya ingin memelukmu."

Luhan tertawa kecil mendengar gerutuan yang sangat dia rindukan dari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Membuatnya sangat tergoda membalas jika Baekhyun tidak tiba-tiba melompat serta ikut memeluk hingga membuat tubuh Kyungsoo dan Luhan limbung, _nyaris terjatuh_

" _BYUN BEE / BEE!"_

Dan saat dua kecintaannya berteriak marah, maka disaat yang sama, pagi ini, Baekhyun tahu jika keluarga kecilnya sudah kembali utuh, _sepenuhnya._

" _AAARGGGHHH! AKU BAHAGIA SEKALI! AKU SAYANG KALIAN!"_

Luhan menutup telinga Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo menutup telinga Luhan. Keduanya saling melindungi sebelum mendelik sebal pada Baekhyun.

" _oh ayolah!"_

"Kau tahu Bee? Kau harus diberi sedikit pelajaran."

" _YAK!_ MEMANGNYA APA YANG AKU LAKUKAN— _hahaahaha…_ HENTIKAN! AKU TIDAK TAHAN! BERHENTI MENGGELITIK TUBUHKU— _YAK!"_

Disinilah Luhan dan Kyungsoo, masing-masing bekerja sama untuk menghukum Baekhyun dengan cara lama sesuai kebiasaan mereka. Cara dimana Luhan menarik tangan Baekhyun ke belakang sementara Kyungsoo menggelitik daerah sensitif Baekhyun seperti di leher, pinggang dan ketiak.

Ketiganya terus bertingkah seperti bayi melebihi Taeoh yang terlihat senang pada awalnya namun seketika bosan melihat tiga pria cantik dewasa di depannya sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

 _Klik…!_

Pintu kamar utama di rumah itu terbuka, menampilkan Sehun yang hanya menggunakan _boxer_ hitam ketat tanpa kaos atau _singlet_ di bagian atas tubuhnya. Dia sedang mengucak matanya, pandangannya masih kabur karena kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya kembali sementara suara bising sangat mengganggu tidurnya.

"Sayang? Kau dimana? Kenapa berisik sekali." Katanya memanggil Luhan. Masih mengucak mata sampai dirasa ada tangan kecil yang sedang menarik-narik _boxer_ hitam miliknya.

" _Samchoon samchoon."_

" _huh?"_

Sehun tertawa gemas melihat Taeoh yang sudah bisa berjalan sempurna sedang menarik _boxer_ miliknya. Mata bulat si bayi bahkan menatapnya lucu seolah berharap akan digendong karena tampaknya dia sudah lelah berjalan sementara botol susunya berada di atas _baby walker._

" _Samchonn samchoon…"_

" _Wae?_ Kau ingin digendong?"

" _Samchoonn…"_

Tangan Taeoh terangkat ke atas, Sehun dibuat semakin gemas lalu kalah karena _aegyo_ si bayi persis seperti ayahnya jika sedang membujuk Kyungsoo untuk agar diizinkan bermain _game online._

" _araseo…_ Kemari jagoan paman."

Sehun sedikit membungkuk, diangkatnya satu tangan tubuh kecil Taeoh untuk mencium aroma _talk_ yang begitu menyegarkan dari tubuh keponakannya " _aigoo…_ Anak paman sudah tampan? Siapa yang memandikan Taeoh?"

" _Lulululu…."_

"Lulu? _Ah benar,_ Kau memilliki ibu angkat baru sekarang." Ujarnya terkekeh mencium bibir Kyungsoo sebelum bertanya pada si bayi "Dimana Lulu?"

" _Lulululu."_

Taeoh menunjuk ke arah dapur, tebakan Sehun yang memandikan dan memberi makan Taeoh adalah Luhan. Dia juga memutuskan untuk mencari kekasihnya sebelum langkahnya terhenti saat mendegar teriakan dari suara dapur.

" _LEPAS…HAHAHHAHA…LEPASKAN AKU SOO! LUHAN LEPAS!"_

Jantung Sehun berdegup kencang. _Sial!_ Dia terlalu gugup saat mendengar suara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersahutan dari arah dapur.

" _oh tidak…"_

Buru-buru Sehun berjalan mendekati dapur. Bertanya-tanya bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saat melihat Luhan di rumah mereka tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya.

" _Luhan,_ sayang…."

Dan lagi-lagi langkah Sehun terhenti, kali ini bukan gugup penyebabnya, dia hanya seperti sedang melihat keajaiban di depan kedua matanya.

Beberapa waktu lalu dia masih mengingat dengan jelas tatkala ketiga pria cantiknya berteriak dipenuhi emosi dan amarah. Semua ucapan kasar, semua sikap dingin dan kebencian begitu terlihat di wajah mereka beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Namun pagi ini berbeda….

" _Samchoon."_

" _huh?"_

Sehun menatap Taeoh sekilas, lalu tangan si bayi sedang menghapus air matanya hingga membuat Sehun menitikkan semakin banyak air mata yang mewakili perasaan bahagianya.

"Samchon baik nak." Ujarnya membiarkan Taeoh menghapus air matanya sementara kedua pasang mata Sehun masih betah memandang ketiga pria cantiknya yang kini tertawa bahagia, _tanpa benci, tanpa emosi._ Hanya tertawa lepas seraya saling memeluk erat, _seperti dulu._

" _Samchonn."_

"Taeoyaaa…."

Kini Sehun menghapus sendiri air matanya. Memutuskan untuk tetap menjaga jarak namun tak berkedip menatap interaksi dari ketiga prianya yang begitu dia rindukan.

" _Lu bilang aaa…."_

" _aaaa…"_

Sehun tersenyum kecil, beban hatinya seolah berkurang saat melihat Luhannya tertawa dan bercengkrama lagi dengan " _ibu dan kakak"_ nya. Kekasih hatinya terlihat sangat bahagia hanya karena Baekhyun menyuapinya di meja makan sementara Kyungsoo berdiri tepat di belakang Luhan dan menciumi surai rambutnya disana.

" _haaah~syukurlah."_

Kini mata Sehun menatap Taeoh, mencium gemas bibir si bayi untuk mengatakan penuh keyakinan "Kim Taeoh, selamat untukmu."

" _Samchoon…"_

Walau Taeoh menolak, Sehun mencium lagi bibir Taeoh lalu tertawa dan tak lama berbisik di telinga Taeoh untuk memberi kabar baik pada si bayi "Secepatnya, kau akan bertemu dengan Papamu sayang."

" _Papa?"_

"Ya, Papa." Katanya membenarkan lalu mencium gemas bibir keponakannya "Orang tuamu akan segera kembali bersama, _Paman janji."_

Taeoh hanya berlonjak senang di pelukan Sehun seraya mengulang kalimat favoritnya pagi ini

" _PAPA!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _tobecontinued_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Siapin hati buat next chap yak :V_

 _._

 _Seeyou!_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Previous**_

" _Secepatnya, kau akan bertemu dengan Papamu sayang."_

" _Papa?"_

" _Ya, Papa." Katanya membenarkan lalu mencium gemas bibir keponakannya "Orang tuamu akan segera kembali bersama, Paman janji."_

 _Taeoh hanya berlonjak senang di pelukan Sehun seraya mengulang kalimat favoritnya pagi ini_

" _PAPA!"_

 _._

 _._

 **Je'Te Veux**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Sehun-Luhan**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Jadi alasan kau tidak pulang malam tadi adalah karena kau bermalam di rumah Sehun?"

Saat ini lokasi berpindah di kediaman Luhan, Kai dan Chanyeol. Dan sama seperti reaksi Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, maka tatapan bertanya dan menyelidik juga ditujukan keduanya untuk Sehun dan Luhan, _Sehun terutama._

Karena hampir satu tahun berlalu, ini adalah kali pertama Luhan tidak pulang kerumah dengan alasan menetap di rumah orang lain. Biasanya sang dokter hanya menetap di luar saat mendapat shift malam, selebihnya kecuali mendapat shift malam, Luhan tidak pernah bermalam di rumah orang lain dan selalu pulang tepat waktu.

Jadilah tatapan Kai dan Chanyeol terlihat kesal, terlebih saat Sehun bersikap posesif dan sengaja memangku serta memeluk erat pinggang Luhan seolah tak ada tempat lagi yang bisa digunakan Luhan untuk duduk.

"Dirumah dia?" Kai memastikan dibalas raut cemas Luhan yang langsung mengatakan "Rumah Kyungsoo juga. Baekhyun juga."

"Dan kami bercinta… _cukup lama._ "

" _Mwo?"_

"Sementara anakmu tidur sendiri di kamar ibunya karena Kyungsoo pergi bekerja-...ARGH!"

Tatkala Luhan mencubit kencang pinggangnya, Sehun meringis, dia ingin protes namun dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari Luhan dan dua teman kecil sang kekasih, Kai dan Chanyeol.

" _Waeeee_? Apa salahku? Aku hanya ingin memberitahu dua bayi tua ini jika kita sudah bersama."

"Siapa bayi tua? Kami? Atau kau?"

Chanyeol bertanya sarkas dibalas tatapan keji dari Kai lalu Sehun tak mau kalah menatap garang dua pria yang selalu di capnya sebagai saingan "Kalian tentu saja. Aku bayi menggemaskan."

"Menjijikan!"

"Oh ayolah, berhenti bertengkar! Tanyakan apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan tanpa terhasut ucapan kekasihku."

"Siapa?"

"Luhan bilang, kekasihku! Itu artinya aku!"

"Sehun cukup!"

" _Ish!_ Araseo aku akan diam." Katanya membuat gerakan mengunci mulut sementara Luhan masih terlihat jengah memandangnya "Diam dan dengarkan!"

"Oke..."

"Kai...Yeol...Ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan?"

Keduanya saling bertatapan, menimbang apakah ada pertanyaaan atau semua sikap gila Sehun sudah cukup menjelaskan.

Tatapan mereka kesal pada awalnya, namun menyadari Luhan terlihat sangat bahagia walau terus berteriak hampir setengah jam karena tingkah konyol Sehun, keduanya terkekeh.

Baik Kai maupun Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengangkat bahu tanda mereka tak ingin berdebat lebih lama dengan Luhan sementara si pria berparas paling cantik seketika memekik bahagia saat dua temannya tidak mempermasalahkan hubungannya dengan Sehun.

"Yeah, baguslah. Kalau begitu tidak ada yang perlu dikhwatirkan lagi! Aku harus segera ke rumah sakit dan jangan lupa malam nanti kita akan makan malam dirumah Sehun." Katanya mengerling Kai dan Chanyeol dibalas pertanyaan terlalu polos dari Kai "Kita makan dirumah Sehun? Ada apa?"

" _Astaga!"_ Sehun mencibir dibalas tatapan tak percaya dari Luhan "Kai, jangan katakan kau lupa."

"Apa?"

"Besok putramu merayakan ulang tahun pertamanya! Kau tidak lupa kan?"

Wajah Kai pucat, rasanya bohong jika dia tidak lupa karena saat ini, saat Luhan mengatakan putranya akan merayakan ulang tahun pertamanya, Kai terlihat seperti ayah yang paling menyedihkan karena melupakan hari penting untuk darah dagingnya.

" _Aku lupa…hks.."_

Dia merengek, dibuat seolah menangis sementara Chanyeol menepuk iba punggung sahabatnya "Ingatlah _bro,_ Kau bukan _single,_ kau ini seorang ayah. A-yah!"

Nyatanya daripada menghibur, Chanyeol terdengar lebih seperti menyindir, hal itu kerap mengundang tawa untuk Sehun yang kini terkejut saat Luhan mencium bibirnya lalu beranjak dari pangkuannya "Sayang kau mau kemana?"

Luhan sibuk mengambil tas dan jas putihnya untuk menatap sedikit tak sabar bayi besarnya "Ke rumah sakit. Kau ingat kan? Kekasihmu ini seorang dokter!"

" _ah,_ kau benar. Dokter Oh." Timpal Sehun tersenyum gila dibalas tatapan terkejut dari Luhan "Aku masih dokter Xi!"

" _ya,_ Sementara ini masih dokter Xi!"

Jantung Luhan sedikit berdebar sementara tatapan Kai dan Chanyeol terlihat mual dan mulai kesal berada di tengah-tengah sepasang kekasih yang baru kembali bersama "Luhan cepat pergi!" Chanyeol memperingatkan dibalas tatapan kesal dari Luhan "Kau mengusirku!"

"Ya! Aku mengusirmu. _Ah,_ atau lebih baik aku usir kekasihmu saja?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan segera pergi. Puas?"

"Sangat!" timpal Kai yang kini sedang dipukuli kepalanya oleh Sehun "Berani sekali kau bicara kasar pada kekasihku!"

" _ish!_ LEPAS SIALAN! _Sakit—arh!"_

"Ayah macam apa yang melupakan hari ulang tahun anaknya! Kau menyedihkan Kim Jongin! Lihat sampai Taeoh memanggilku ayah dan melupakanmu!"

"MWO? KAU MAU BERKELAHI?"

" _oh astaga!"_

Kali ini sang dokter benar-benar jengah, dia tidak mempedulikan lagi tingkah konyol ketiga prianya dan membiarkan tiga bayi tua itu berkelahi sesuka mereka. Yang dia lakukan hanya melangkah pergi setelah sebelumnya secara diam-diam mencuri kunci mobil Sehun.

"Sayang aku melihatnya."

Luhan berhenti melangkah, menggerutu betapa fokusnya Sehun pada semua hal yang dia lakukan untuk menoleh dan mencari mata kekasihnya "Aku pinjam, malam nanti kukembalikan."

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak perlu sayang, aku bisa sendiri. Lagipula sudah lama kalian bertiga tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama. Jadi sebelum kau sibuk denganku, Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun dan Kai dengan Kyungsoo serta Taeoh lebih baik kalian bicara."

"Apa hubungannya?"

" _he he he…"_

Luhan tertawa canggung untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sehun. Detik berikutnya dia membuka cepat pintu rumah lalu

 _BLAM!_

" _LUHAN!"_

Sehun berniat mengejar kekasihnya sampai menyadari ada dua tangan yang masing-masing menggenggam kuat lengannya "Ada apa?"

"Biarkan Luhan, kita memang harus bicara."

Yang membuat Sehun sedikit bertanya adalah kenyataan bahwa wajah serius kini ditunjukkan oleh Kai dan Chanyeol. Terlebih saat Chanyeol bergegas mengunci pintu, lalu mengintip dari balik tirai jendela untuk memastikan Luhan telah pergi agar setidaknya dia bisa berbicara bebas dengan dua temannya.

"Ada apa?"

Sehun bertanya lagi, namun sama seperti ekspresi pertama, kedua temannya terlihat serius sampai Kai membuka suara dan mengatakan "Kami menemukan Taeyong."

"Siapa?"

"Remaja seusia Jaehyun yang mungkin mengetahui tentang Doojon dan Seunghyun."

"Benarkah? Lalu apa yang kita lakukan disini? Harusnya kita segera menemui remaja itu."

"Tidak bisa jika Luhan sendiri yang menyembunyikan remaja itu!"

Mengerutkan keningnya, Sehun bertanya "Apa maksudmu?"

" _Well,_ Sepertinya kita tidak perlu susah payah mencari karena Luhan sendiri yang membawanya pulang ke rumah."

Dan barulah ketika Chanyeol menunjukkan sebuah gambar di ponselnya, Sehun mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan mereka. Kalimat Luhan membawa pulang si remaja seolah terjawab dari beberapa foto yang ditunjukkan dan memperlihatkan Luhan sedang bersama remaja asing di rumah mendiang orang tuanya.

"Luhan membawa remaja itu ke rumah mendiang Mama dan Papa?"

"Dia tidak akan pernah kembali kerumah kecuali sesuatu mendesak." Gumam Chanyeol diiringi pernyataan menguatkan dari Kai "Dan jika Luhan kembali kerumah, itu artinya sesuatu terjadi mengingat dia membawa orang asing kerumah."

Sehun terdiam, mendengar semua ucapan Kai dan Chanyeol dengan mata terkunci menatap setiap reaksi yang ditunjukkan kekasihnya pada remaja tersebut. Sehun memperhatikan dengan seksama semua interaksi Luhan dengan Taeyong sampai satu kesimpulan dia dapat dari beberapa foto yang ditunjukkan padanya.

"Sayangnya dia bukan orang asing."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sehun mengembalikan ponsel Chanyeol lalu bersandar di sofa dengan tangan memijat kasar keningnya "Jangan lakukan apapun hari ini. Kita harus merayakan ulang tahun Taeoh bersama-sama."

"Apa hubungannya dengan putraku?"

Tersenyum sinis, Sehun melirik Kai lalu mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini "Jika tebakanku benar pasti Luhan sudah menganggap remaja ini seperti adiknya sendiri. Terlepas dari kenyataan Taeyong bekerja untuk pria bernama Donghoon itu atau tidak, Luhan tetap menyayangi Taeyong."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu jika kita menyerang remaja ini secara terbuka, kita seperti bunuh diri karena pastilah Luhan melindunginya." Timpal Chanyeol dibalas senyum lirih oleh Sehun "Dan jika kita melakukannya, jika kita mengusik remaja itu saat ini, maka bisa dipastikan Luhan akan kembali murka. Dan buruknya, dia juga akan marah pada kalian." Gumamnya tak rela lalu menatap kedua temannya memohon "Bersabarlah sedikit, aku akan mencari cara agar bisa menemui remaja itu tanpa harus diketahui Luhan, _hmh?"_

"Lalu sampai kapan kita berpura-pura tidak tahu? Luhan akan terus melakukan semua hal gila seorang diri! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Tak memiliki jawaban, Sehun hanya menatap pada satu _frame_ foto keluarga yang juga dipajang Luhan, Kai dan Chanyeol di rumah mereka. Foto yang menunjukkan kebersamaan mereka berenam nyatanya membuat Sehun memiliki keyakinan bahwa cepat atau lambat, Luhan akan menceritakan semuanya tanpa perlu menutupi sesuatu dari mereka.

 _Mereka keluarga, selamanya._

Jadi selama Sehun meyakini hal itu, maka yang perlu dilakukannya hanya menjaga Luhan dengan cara yang dengan cara Luhan menyembunyikan semua hal mengerikan yang menyangkut kematian dua orang tuanya.

Sehun kemudian menghela dalam nafasnya, tersenyum lirih untuk mengatakan "Untuk sementara jangan lakukan apapun. Hanya awasi Luhan secara diam-diam dan pastikan Luhan tidak melangkah terlalu jauh."

"Kau yakin?"

Menatap dua teman kecilnya bergantian, Sehun tersenyum seraya merangkul pundak dua sahabatnya "Selama kalian membantuku menjaga Luhan dan keluarga kecil kita. Aku yakin, _sangat yakin."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Drtt…drttt.._

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore, itu artinya hanya satu jam tersisa untuk Luhan berada dalam jam kerjanya. Setidaknya pasien hari ini sedikit aman, dia tidak perlu melakukan tindakan yang memakan waktu hingga berjam-jam dan hanya melayani konsultasi dengan beberapa pasien hari ini.

 _Drrt…drtt.._

Barulah saat nama bibi Kim terlihat di layar ponselnya, Luhan bereaksi lebih cepat. Dia segera menggeser _slide_ ponselnya mengingat sudah beberapa kali dia mencoba menghubungi bibi Kim namun selalu pengalihan yang dia dapatkan sebagai jawaban.

" _Luhan?"_

"Bibi ada apa? Kenapa baru mengangkat panggilan dariku?"

" _Maaf nak, tapi bibi rasa Taeyong sakit. Tubuhnya demam dan dia selalu mengatakan hyung, berikan padaku. Apa kau mengerti maksudnya?"_

"Entahlah bi, apa kondisinya sangat buruk?"

" _Kau tidak perlu khawatir Lu, kondisinya sudah jauh lebih baik setelah aku berikan obat."_

Terlihat lega, Luhan tersenyum disela percakapannya dengan sang pengasuh "Gomawo bibiku sayang. Kau yang terbaik, _selalu!"_

" _Bibi tahu! Jadi kapan kau akan pulang kerumah?"_

"Besok aku akan pulang kerumah. Tunggu aku, _hmh?"_

" _Baiklah nak, jaga dirimu dan segera pulang. Bibi merindukanmu."_

"Aku juga merindukan bibi! Sampai besok."

" _Sampai besok Lu!"_

 _Pip!_

Tak lama bibi Kim menutup panggilan keduanya, membuat Luhan sedikit termenung dan bertanya-tanya mengapa kondisi Taeyong tak kunjung membaik dan justru semakin menurun setiap harinya.

Dia berniat melakukan pemeriksaan lengkap, tapi resikonya adalah Doojoon bisa menemukan Taeyong dan membawanya pergi, jadilah Luhan meminta tolong pada bibi Kim untuk terus mengawasi Taeyong melalui instruksinya.

" _haah~"_

 _Drrtt…drtt…_

Ponselnya bergetar lagi, kali ini nama sang kekasih yang tertera hingga _refleks,_ wajah Luhan yang tampak bingung kini berseri dipenuhi cinta.

"Hey sayang."

" _Kau tidak lupa harus datang kerumahku kan?"_

"Tentu saja tidak, ada apa?"

" _Cepat datang. Aku rindu."_

" _tsk!_ Satu jam lagi dan setelahnya aku datang."

" _Sekarang,,,huhu, sekarang."_

"Sehun astaga! Apa kau merengek?"

" _Bukan, Itu Taeoh! Dia bilang Lulu harus datang sekarang! Se-ka-rang!"_

"Taeoh atau kau bayi besarku?"

" _Taeoh."_

"Yasudah, sampai disana aku hanya akan mencium Taeoh, bermain dengan Taeoh dan menghabiskan sepanjang waktu untuk-…."

" _Oh Sehun yang merengek. Puas?"_

Luhan tertawa gemas, jika dia bisa mencium bibir kekasihnya saat ini pastilah sudah dia lakukan agar Sehun berhenti kesal dan hanya menunggunya dengan sabar " _hahaha…._ Baiklah baiklah. Aku akan segera datang, tunggu aku, Kai dan Chanyeol."

" _Jangan terlambat."_

"Tidak akan terlambat."

" _Janji?"_

Menikmati suara berat kekasihnya, Luhan tersenyum lagi untuk mengatakan "Janji."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Malam hari,_

 _._

 _._

 _BLAM!_

"Ayolah Kai cepat keluar dari mobil! Kita sudah terlambat!"

Kiranya sudah hampir sepuluh menit mereka bertiga membuang waktu dan hanya berada di sekitar rumah Sehun, Baekhyun serta Kyungsoo. Dan selama sepuluh menit tersebut tak ada kemajuan berarti karena Luhan dan Chanyeol kini sibuk membujuk Kai agar setidaknya melepas _seatbelt_ dan segera mengangkat bokongnya dari kursi samping kemudi.

"Kalian duluan saja. Aku menyusul."

" _ssshhh…."_

Luhan mendesis kesal, dia bersandar di mobil sementara Chanyeol mulai terlihat tak sabar melihat tingkah Kai yang begitu menyebalkan "Apa aku harus melakukannya Lu?" Chanyeol mengerling Luhan dibalas anggukan bersemangat dari si pria cantik "Lakukan!"

"Lakukan apa?"

Kini Kai bertanya namun hanya seringai kecil yang diberikan baik dari Luhan maupun Chanyeol hingga tak lama

" _YAK!"_

Tatkala Chanyeol melepas paksa _seatbelt_ dan menariknya keluar, Kai menjerit karena terkejut. Ditambah dengan suara tawa Luhan sudahlah pasti keduanya memang merencanakan hal menyebalkan seperti memaksanya.

"Ayolah! Aku belum siap bertemu putraku!"

"Kau tidak akan pernah siap karena rasa bersalahmu pada Taeoh." Timpal Chanyeol seraya merangkul pundak Kai, keduanya saling bertatapan sampai Luhan menyeruak di tengah-tengah mereka "Dan mulai saat ini kau tidak perlu lagi merasa bersalah."

"Wae?"

Luhan merangkul pinggang dua pria tampannya lalu kembali mengerling Kai yang berada di samping kirinya "Karena mulai malam ini kita kembali menjadi keluarga."

 _Ting tong…_

Sementara Luhan dan Kai masih sibuk berbincang, Chanyeol kini menekan bel rumah Sehun, tak lama suara pintu terbuka lalu terlihat Sehun dengan kaos hitam _casual_ yang dia kenakan tengah menggendong si _baby birthday_ yang terlihat sangat tampan dengan tuxedo hitam lengkap dengan dasi kupu-kupu merah senada dengan sepatu kecilnya.

"Aigoo anak Samchoon kenapa tampan sekali."

Tak tahan Chanyeol lebih dulu merebut Taeoh dari pelukan Sehun, Kai hanya diam memperhatikan putranya sementara Sehun tanpa menunggu seketika menarik lengan Luhan dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping sang kekasih.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" ujarnya protes dan tak lama kecupan itu terjadi. Kecupan lembut yang perlahan menjadi lumatan panas antar dua orang dewasa. Kai dan Chanyeol bahkan harus mati-matian mendesis kesal jika tidak memaklumi bahwa kedua idiot yang sedang membelit lidah didepan anak satu tahun baru resmi kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih setelah berpisah.

"Jangan dilihat nak, Samchoon dan Lulu menjijikan."

" _Oh ayolah!_ Hentikan kalian berdua."

Suara lain datang dari dalam rumah, membuat Kai dan Chanyeol menoleh untuk mendapati Baekhyun sedang melipat dua tangannya di atas dada tanda dia jengah melihat kegiatan panas Sehun dan Luhan.

"Baekhyunna."

Terlalu fokus pada Sehun dan Luhan, Baekhyun kini tersenyum melihat Chanyeol sedang melambai ke arahnya "Hey sayang."

Sontak jawaban Baekhyun membuat Luhan tak fokus mencium Sehun. Buru-buru di dorongnya tubuh sang kekasih lalu menoleh untuk bertanya pada Baekhyun "Sayang?"

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi pada Luhan sementara Chanyeol kini menyerahkan Taeoh pada Kai "Pegang anakmu." Katanya tiba-tiba membuat Kai mengendong putranya lalu berlari mendekati Baekhyun "Aku merindukanmu sayang."

Dan tak berbeda dengan Luhan-Sehun, kini Baekhyun-Chanyeol sedang membagi ciuman lembut mereka dibalas kekehan singkat oleh Kai yang merasa hanya dirinya seorang yang tidak membuat perubahan.

" _Apa benar hanya aku?"_ katanya memelas lalu tak lama merasakan dua tangan mungil Taeoh melingkar sempurna di lehernya " _Pa-pa…"_

" _huh?"_

Wajar jika jantung Kai berdegup kencang saat Taeoh memanggilnya papa. Wajar pula air mata itu tanpa sebab begitu saja jatuh membasahi wajahnya dengan cepat. Semuanya terlalu sempurna hanya karena bayi kecilnya mengenali siapa dirinya, terlebih saat Sehun menepuk pundaknya lalu mengatakan "Jangan tinggalkan putramu lagi."

Selebihnya dia merangkul pinggang Luhan masuk kedalam rumah, diikuti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang berniat memberikan waktu berdua untuk Kai dan Taeoh.

"Cepat masuk Kai, Taeoh bisa kedinginan."

" _hmmh."_ Ujarnya membalas namun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa haru melihat bagaimana bayi kecilnya tumbuh besar. Dia memiliki kesalahan karena tidak menemani Kyungsoo saat kekasihnya melahirkan Taeoh, kesalahannya terus berlanjut karena membiarkan Kyungsoo merawat bayi kecil mereka seorang diri.

Beruntung Kyungsoo memiliki Sehun dan Baekhyun, karena disaat dirinya tidak bisa menjaga Taeoh, Sehun akan berperan menjadi ayah bagi putranya dibantu Baekhyun yang selalu memberikan semangat pada Kyungsoo.

"Selamat ulang tahun nak, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama sayang. _Maaf."_

Terlihat satu tangan Kai memeluk erat putranya, menyampaikan penyesalan terdalamnya melalui satu pelukan hangat dengan tangannya yang lain menepuk lembut punggung putranya.

"Papa pulang nak."

Kedua ayah anak itu tampak menikmati waktu mereka berdua sampai terdengar suara lain yang mengingatkan Kai untuk membawa putranya masuk, _putra mereka._

"Jika sudah selesai memeluk putramu, baiknya kau segera masuk."

Entah sejak kapan Kyungsoo berdiri disana. Mengenakan pakaian _casual_ berwarna merah sementara tatapannya sendu menatap mantan kekasih yang kini memeluk erat buah hati mereka "Soo?"

Kai tersenyum canggung begitupula Kyungsoo yang tak mengerti harus melakukan apa. Tapi saat Taeoh menoleh dan memangilnya "Ma… _Pa-pa!"_ maka sepertinya semua rasa canggung yang mengitari keduanya selama satu tahun, harus keduanya singkirkan jika tidak ingin membuat putra mereka tumbuh dengan banyak kekurangan karena kedua orang tuanya.

" _araseo_ Mama tahu kau sangat bahagia karena Papa pulang, _hmmh?"_ ujarnya menghampiri Kai lalu mengusap gemas surai putranya "Selamat datang Kai, aku dan Taeoh sudah menunggumu untuk waktu yang lama. Jadi jangan-…."

Ucapannya terhenti saat tangan Kai yang tidak memeluk Taeoh menarik lengannya. Detik berikutnya Kyungsoo bisa merasakan satu dekapan hangat yang berasal dari tubuh mantan kekasihnya. Terlalu hangat sampai tanpa sadar Kyungsoo juga melingkarkan tangannya di pingang ayah Taeoh, pria yang masih begitu dicintainya hingga saat ini.

"Aku pulang Soo, aku pulang. Maaf membuat kalian menunggu terlalu lama."

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar penuturan ayah dari putranya. Membiarkan Kai mencium dan memeluknya erat sementara putra kecil mereka seolah menyambut kedatangan ayahnya setelah lama pergi.

"Aku tahu kau akan kembali Kai."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mwo? Apa kau bilang? Kalian sudah kembali bersama?"

" _Yap!"_

"Tapi sejak kapan?"

Suara tak terima itu berasal dari pria yang memiliki kulit paling pucat diantara enam pria yang sedang merayakan ulang tahun bayi kecil mereka. Dan jangan katakan namanya adalah Sehun jika semua hal tak diresponnya dengan berlebihan.

"Jauh sebelum kalian kembali bersama, aku dan Baekhyun lebih dulu memperbaiki hubungan kami. Iya kan sayang?"

Baekhyun tertawa merespon kekasihnya sebelum mengangguk membenarkan "Ya begitulah."

"Tapi sejak kapan?"

"Sekitar dua bulan yang lalu."

" _Daebak! J_ angan katakan hanya aku yang belum kembali pada kekasihku?"

Baik Sehun dan Chanyeol segera melihat Kai lalu meremehkan pria yang sudah lebih dulu menjadi ayah daripada keduanya "Hanya kau." Timpal keduanya kompak untuk dihadiahi tatapan mengerikan dari Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Well, setidaknya Kai sudah memberikan anak padaku. Tidak seperti kalian, Impotent!"

" _Mwo? / Whoa_...Do Kyungsoo, bibirmu tajam seperti biasa."

"Sooyaaaa..."

Setidaknya jika seorang Do Kyungsoo sudah terpancing emosinya, maka bersiaplah untuk sakit hati karena ucapannya terkadang sangat menyakitkan.

Dan saat dua teman kecilnya menghina ayah dari putranya, maka Kyungsoo melakukan tugasnya untuk melindungi keluarga kecilnya dari hal-hal yang membuatnya kesal atau terkesan menyudutkan keluarga kecilnya.

"Gomawo sayangku."

"Sebenarnya aku belum menjadi sayangmu Kai!"

Yang lain tertawa sementara lagi-lagi wajah memelas ditunjukkan Kai saat ini, saat dimana dia sedang duduk di lantai dan menemani putranya membuka hadiah lengkap dengan kue yang sengaja diberikan Taeoh untuk dihancurkan si bayi.

"Baiklah papa akan berusaha lagi mendapatkan Mamamu, hmmh?"

Taeoh memekik seolah menenangkan ayahnya dipenuhi dengan tangan yang dilumuri kue "Gomawo nak, kuenya manis." Katanya memelas seraya menjilati jemari putranya yang dipenuhi kue.

" _ah,_ ya. Aku dan Baekhyun memiliki kabar baik untuk kalian."

" _yeoljangansekarang!"_

"Kenapa? Kita sedang berkumpul, _lengkap."_

"Demi Tuhan jangan sekarang!"

Merasa kedua teman kecilnya bertingkah aneh, Luhan menyela untuk bertanya "Ada apa?"

"Iya ada apa? Katakan pada kami!" timpal Kyungsoo membuat raut wajah Baekhyun cemas sementara dengan percaya diri Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang seraya mengusap berulang perut kekasihnya.

" _Janganjangan…."_

Sehun menatap horor tingkah Chanyeol sampai si pria berlesung pipi mengatakan "Aku resmi menjadi seorang ayah karena saat ini Baekhyun hamil dan sedang mengandung calon malaikat kecilku. _"_

" _MWO?"_

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung untuk mengulangi pernyataan Chanyeol "Aku hamil."

" _WHOAAA….SELAMAT BEEE….SUDAH BERAPA MINGGU?"_

"Minggu keempat."

Sementara Luhan dan Kyungsoo memekik heboh, maka Sehun terlihat meringkuk lemas di meja makan. Dia begitu sedih menyadari bahwa hanya dirinya yang belum bisa membuat Luhan hamil.

" _Oh tidak,_ hanya aku yang belum." Terlebih saat Kai mengejeknya " _Impotent!"_ hingga membuat kemarahan meluap di kepala Sehun dan

 _BRAK!_

" _LUHAN!"_

" _Apa?_ Kenapa berteriak?"

Tak membuang waktu, Sehun menghampiri Luhan dan menarik kasar lengan kekasihnya "SEHUN! KITA MAU KEMANA?"

"MEMBUAT BAYI!"

"MWO?"

 _BLAM!_

Pintu kamar Sehun ditutup kasar dan tak lama terdengar suara jeritan penolakan Luhan yang berubah menjadi desahan nista karena pastilah Sehun sangat bersemangat membuat bayinya sendiri malam ini.

" _Lulululu…."_

Kai terkekeh, diciumnya gemas bibir Taeoh lalu berbisik pada putranya "Lulu sedang membuat adik bayi dengan Samchoon. Apa papa harus membuat adik bayi lagi untukmu?"

" _ndeeee…."_

Semua orang dewasa tertawa karena jawaban Taeoh yang begitu menggemaskan, _ya,_ Kai, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tertawa tapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo yang kini menatap kesal pada Kai karena mengajarkan putra mereka istilah menjijikan seperti _membuat adik bayi._

" _Mianhae sayang."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Keesokan pagi,_

 _._

 _._

 _Benarkah semakin buruk? Baiklah bi, jangan cemas aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah._

" _rrrhh~"_

Suara Luhan jelas mengganggu tidurnya yang begitu nyaman, ditambah dia tidak memeluk tubuh mungil kekasihnya adalah hal yang membuat Sehun perlahan membuka matanya.

 _Eoh! Sementara berikan dia obat penghilang sakit yang ada di rumah. Aku akan mengambil darahnya pagi ini._

Perlahan dia mengerjapkan mata berulang, mencari dimana Luhan hingga pemandangan kekasihnya sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidur dengan posisi membelakanginya entah mengapa terlihat tegang dan terus bergerak cemas.

 _Benarkah?_

Dan dilihat dari seberapa banyak Luhan mengambil banyak nafasnya pastilah sesuatu sedang terjadi hingga membuat Sehun diam-diam mendengarkan tanpa berniat mengusik kekasihnya.

 _Biarkan aku bicara dengan Taeyong._

" _Taeyong? Bukankah dia-…."_

Tepat setelah Luhan mengatakan ingin bicara dengan Taeyong, dia menoleh seolah memastikan Sehun belum bangun dari tidur, _refleks,_ mata Sehun juga terpejam sehingga Luhan tidak perlu tahu jika dia mendengarkan apa yang sedang dibicarakannya dengan wanita yang dia tebak adalah bibi Kim, _pengasuh kekasihnya._

 _Taeyonga, ini hyung._

" _Hyung?"_

Mata Sehun terbuka lagi, memperhatikan bagaimana Luhan mengepal jemarinya berulang adalah tanda bahwa dia cemas dan sedang mengkhawatirkan sesuatu. Hal itu membuatnya semakin penasaran hingga diam-diam Sehun terus mendengarkan percakapan Luhan dengan Taeyong sampai suara kekasihnya berubah menjadi berat dan entah mengapa terdengar sangat marah saat mengatakan

 _Kau tenang saja, tidak akan ada yang mengganggumu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Doojoon menemukanmu, hmmh?_

" _Doojoon? Jadi benar mereka berhubungan?"_

Kini tangan Sehun ikut terkepal, dirinya sudah sepenuhnya sadar dari tidur nyenyaknya bersama Luhan. Awalnya dia berfikir bisa menghabiskan sedikit waktu pagi bersama kekasihnya tapi yang dia dapatkan adalah fakta bahwa kekasihnya seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Dan sialnya, hal yang disembunyikan Luhan adalah hal yang berkaitan dengan pembunuh keji yang tak lain adalah pria yang selalu mengaku menjadi seorang dokter sementara kenyataan berkata dia merupakan seorang iblis yang mengerikan.

 _Taeyong tenanglah, jangan terus berteriak. Kau membuat bibi Kim takut._

 _Aku sedang dalam perjalanan kerumah._

 _Baiklah, tunggu hyung!_

 _Pip!_

Bersamaan dengan suara Luhan yang mengakhiri panggilan, mata Sehun kembali terpejam. Dia berpura-pura tidur sementara gerakan Luhan merangkak ke tempat tidur membuatnya bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dilakukan kekasihnya.

" _Maaf tidak membangunkanmu sayang."_

Sehun cukup dibuat berdebar saat Luhan mengecup bibirnya, dan tak lama dia merasakan bunyit decit tempat tidur yang menandakan bahwa Luhan turun dari tempat tidur dan mengambil handuk untuk pergi ke kamar mandi.

" _haah~"_

Sehun membuka matanya lagi, berfikir apa yang harus dia lakukan hingga satu rencana gila sudah berada di kepalanya saat ini " _Itu saja!"_ gumamnya bersemangat lalu membuang asal selimut yang menjadi saksi permainan panasnya dengan Luhan malam tadi juga pagi ini, _mungkin._

 _BLAM!_

" _Astaga!_ Sehun!"

Luhan sedang berada di bawah _shower_ saat tiba-tiba Sehun dengan tubuh polosnya mendobrak masuk. Matanya membulat terkejut, lalu tak lama merona saat melihat banyak cakaran di dada bidang Sehun mengingat malam tadi dia harus menahan sakit yang begitu nikmat saat melayani kekasihnya entah sampai berapa jam.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba pergi? Kau tahu aku paling tidak suka ditinggalkan saat tidur!"

Luhan terkekeh, dia menyambut kedatangan Sehun walau sedikit kewalahan karena saat ini tubuhnya dihimpit ke dinding kamar mandi sementara bibir Sehun sudah melumat panas bibirnya.

" _Akh~"_

Luhan terkejut menyadari bahwa Sehun bermain terlalu agresif pagi ini, selain ciumannya yang panas, tangan Sehun juga sudah mulai mengocok penisnya hingga terkadang Luhan merasa nyeri karena malam tadi Sehun sudah cukup banyak mengulum dan menghisap penisnya berulang kali.

" _Sehunn—hhmph~"_

Dan katakan dia tidak bisa berkutik saat seluruh tubuhnya mulai lemas. Sehun benar-benar tidak memberi waktu untuknya protes apalagi sampai mengganggu aksi agresifnya di pagi hari.

"Sayang aku harus segera pergi ke rumah sakit."

Ciuman Sehun terhenti mendengar ucapan Luhan. Hatinya tiba-tiba merasa sakit menyadari bahwa saat ini Luhan sedang berbohong padanya. _Entahlah,_ mungkin Kai dan Chanyeol benar mengenai Luhan yang sedang mencoba melakukan semuanya sendiri, membuat entah mengapa dia begitu marah hingga hanya seringai kecil yang terlihat di wajah tampannya.

"Rumah sakit?"

Sehun menatap dalam dua mata favoritnya seolah memastikan, berharap Luhan akan mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih masuk akal selain harus ke rumah sakit sementara Sehun tahu jadwal _shift_ Luhan hari ini adalah siang, tepatnya pukul dua siang, bukan pukul sembilan pagi.

" _y-_ Ya rumah sakit!" timpalnya canggung hingga membuat lingkaran tangan Sehun di pinggangnya mencengkram semakin erat " _Sehun!"_

"Sebelum ke rumah sakit layani aku sebentar, _ya?"_ Dia memohon, tapi nada suaranya memaksa seolah tidak ingin dibantah hingga membuat Luhan semakin salah tingkah dan berusaha memberi jarak pada Sehun dengan mendorong lembut dada kekasihnya "Tapi kita sudah melakukannya sepanjang malam. Aku akan melakukannya lagi-…"

"Berbalik."

" _hmh?"_

"Sebentar saja Luhan, berbaliklah."

"Jangan katakan kau ingin melakukannya dari belakang?"

Sehun menyeringai lagi, sengaja dia menghimpit tubuhnya dengan tubuh Luhan hingga dua kejantanan mereka saling menekan dengan milik Sehun mendominasi, _tentu saja._ Sehun kemudian sengaja menunduk untuk berbisik tepat di telinga Luhan "Kau tahu aku selalu kehilangan kontrol jika kita melakukannya dari posisi depan. Wajahmu saat mendesah adalah hal yang selalu membuatku bersemangat untuk menghentakmu lagi dan lagi sayang."

" _Se-sehun,_ bicaramu terlalu _vulgar!"_

"Kalau begitu berbalik atau kau ingin melakukannya dari depan?"

Luhan menatap kesal kekasihnya. Entah apa yang membuat nafsu kekasihnya meledak bahkan di pagi hari seperti ini, rasanya dia ingin menolak, tapi dia tahu Sehun bukan pria yang bisa dibujuk jika Sehun kecil sudah berada pada posisi tegak sempurna seolah siap untuk masuk kedalam sarangnya.

" _Baiklah…._ Sekali saja."

Luhan pasrah, dia kemudian berbalik membelakangi Sehun, tak lama kedua tangannya bertumpu pada dinding kamar mandi sementara perlahan dia merendahkan dirinya dan siap pada posisi menungging.

"Indah sekali."

Sementara Luhan bersiap dengan rasa sakitnya, maka Sehun seolah terhipnotis dengan posisi Luhan yang begitu seksi kini terlihat di depan matanya. Air yang menetes dari seluruh tubuhnya, posisi menungging dengan dua kaki yang sengaja mengangkang lebar hingga terlihat lubang kecil berwarna merah yang kini terlihat sedikit bengkak _._

Sebenarnya Sehun tidak tega "mengambil" kekasihnya lagi sementara malam tadi dirinya bermain agak kasar dan nyaris membuat Luhan pingsan karena hentakannya. Dia bahkan mencari cara lain untuk membuat Luhan tinggal sampai terdengar suara putus asa kekasihnya mengatakan "Sehun cepatlah."

Sehun tertegun melihat Luhan memohon, dia juga memergoki Luhan menggigit cemas bibirnya tanda dia juga tidak sabar akan penyatuan tubuh mereka. Jadilah dia semakin bersemangat hingga terlihat seringai kecil diwajahnya " _Well,"_

"SEHUN!"

Luhan memekik saat dua jari Sehun tiba-tiba mengoyak lubangnya yang masih begitu perih. Tempo nya bergantian, keluar masuk begitu kasar namun tetap terasa nikmat saat Sehun menemukan titik sensitifnya "Aku tidak janji bisa bermain cepat."

" _Mwo?_ Apa yang kau— _AKH~"_

Wajar jika teriakan Luhan terdengar sangat memilukan, wajar jika dia nyaris terjatuh jika tangan Sehun tidak melingkar di pinggangnya, _yeah,_ bahkan Luhan harus mencakar lengan Sehun saat tiba-tiba penis kekasihnya menerobos masuk begitu saja tanpa pemanasan.

"Sehun, _sakith—mmh.."_

"Sebentar sayang, nanti sakitnya hilang."

Sehun memaksa wajah Luhan menoleh lalu mencium lembut bibir kekasihnya yang masih meringis kesakitan. Dalam hitungan detik Luhan sudah mulai melupakan rasa sakitnya walau posisi bercinta seperti ini selalu membuatnya tidak nyaman bahkan disaat kali pertama Sehun memintanya ketika mereka duduk di bangku sekolah.

" _hmmhh…"_

Terlebih keduanya sudah tidak bercinta selama satu tahun, jadi wajar pula jika Luhan merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisi _doggy style_ karena rasanya Sehun bisa mematahkan tubuhnya dengan tiap gerakan yang akan dihentak kekasihnya sebentar lagi.

"Aku bergerak."

Luhan mengangguk, memberi persetujuan lalu kembali lagi pada posisinya bertumpu pada dinding lantai kamar mandi sementara dibawah tubuhnya, dia mulai merasakan pergerakan dari penis Sehun yang mulai masuk dan keluar dari tubuhnya.

" _hmh~_ Sehun, _aaah—haaah~"_

Luhan sedikit kewalahan menerima tempo permainan Sehun yang cepat dan menuntut. Dia bahkan harus bergantung pada lengan Sehun yang menopang tubuhnya jika tidak ingin jatuh saat Sehun menusuk kejantanannya semakin dalam dan terlalu dalam seiring dengan gerakan yang dia lakukan untuk berhasil membuat Luhan merasakan _klimaks_ pertamanya.

" _Sehunna—haaah~"_

Sehun tersenyum puas melihat Luhan mencapai _klimaks_ pertamanya pagi ini, dia bahkan sengaja mengocok pelan penis kekasihnya sementara tubuh Luhan masih mengejang karena _klimaks_ yang begitu nikmat yang diberikan Sehun pagi ini.

"Kenapa cepat sekali? Aku bahkan belum mengeluarkan _pre-cum_ sayang!" katanya menggoda Luhan seraya menjilati cairan putih milik kekasihnya yang kini terdengar kesal karena bisikan Sehun di telinganya.

"Berisik! Cepat penuhi aku dengan _sperm_ mu sayang!"

"Baiklah! Aku akan memenuhimu dengan cairanku sampai satu benih tertinggal dan segera membuatku menjadi seorang ayah."

Luhan terkekeh, kenyataan bahwa diantara Kai, Sehun dan Chanyeol hanya kekasihnya yang belum menjadi ayah membuat Sehun sedikit terobsesi dengan tubuhnya. Jadi saat kekasihnya terus mengatakan ingin menjadi seorang ayah, maka rasanya sulit untuk Luhan menolak dan hanya membiarkan Sehun melakukan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Lakukan, buat dirimu menjadi seorang ayah!"

Setelahnya, Sehun kembali fokus menyodok Luhan, dia bahkan sengaja membuat Luhan mengangkang lebar dengan tangannya menopang tubuh si mungil. Detik berikutnya suara air _shower_ yang dibiarkan mengalir serta desahan Luhan dan suara hentakan Sehun yang _khas_ menambah kesan seksual tersendiri pagi ini.

Keduanya seolah kembali larut lagi dalam percintaan dan nafsu kuat yang sejak kecil memang sudah membelit mereka dalam ikatan yang disebut takdir.

.

 _Beberapa saat kemudian…_

 _._

" _Akkhhh—Luhaaan~"_

Entah sudah berapa kali Luhan memiliki _klimaksnya,_ yang jelas ini adalah _klimaks_ Sehun yang ketiga. Itu artinya sudah hampir satu jam lebih permainan mereka berlanjut hingga kembali mengotori tempat tidur Sehun yang sudah benar-benar tidak layak di sebut "tempat tidur".

" _haah,_ Sehunna cukup, aku tidak bisa lagi merasakan _klimaks."_

Posisinya kini Luhan berada di atas Sehun, sedang bersandar di dada kekasihnya karena Sehun baru saja memberi tekanan _on top_ yang begitu luar biasa padanya. Bayangkan saja ketika kau sudah sangat lemas bahkan _kram_ hanya untuk merasakan pinggulmu tapi kau tetap harus bergerak karena tangan kekasihmu terus membuat pinggulmu bergerak menekan ke bawah di atasnya.

Luhan merasakan itu, dan rasanya percintaan pagi ini jauh lebih dahsyat dari percintaan mereka malam tadi, atau malam sebelumnya. Karena entah mengapa Luhan terkadang bisa merasakan kekasihnya marah lalu dia sembunyikan dengan senyum mengerikan berakhir membuatnya klimaks tanpa henti seperti beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Berhenti? Tapi kau baru saja mengalami _klimaks_ milikmu lagi sayang."

Luhan terengah, dicakarnya lagi dada Sehun seraya mengatakan "Aku tahu, tapi aku sudah dalam batasku. Aku tidak bisa lagi-…. _SEHUN!"_

Sehun melakukannya lagi, menukar posisi mereka tanpa memberitahu Luhan lebih dulu. Kini dia berada di atas Luhan sementara penisnya yang keluar dari lubang kekasihnya sedang digesekkan lagi tanda dia ingin memulai permainan dengan posisi depan setelah nyaris semua posisi sudah dilakukannya pagi ini.

"Sehun, jangan katakan….. _lagi?"_

Sehun sibuk memegang penisnya, mengarahkan ke lubang Luhan dan

" _RRHH~"_

Dalam sekejap dia sudah kembali menyatu dengan Luhan. Yang membedakan tak ada lagi penolakan Luhan karena saat ini, seluruh tubuhnya milik Sehun sepenuhnya "Baiklah, kita sudahi setelah dua kali lagi aku mengalami _klimaks,_ bagaimana?"

Luhan hanya menatap horor pada kekasihnya. _Dua kali klimaks? Ayolah, itu sama dengan satu jam._ Karena berbeda dengan dirinya yang begitu sensitif, Sehun begitu kuat dan perkasa jika menyangkut urusan " _tempat tidur"_ jadi rasanya Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa bekerja dengan benar jika Sehun melakukannya lebih dari dua kali dan lewat dari satu jam karena saat ini tubuhnya benar-benar mati rasa dan hanya bisa merespon jika Sehun mulai menyerang tiga titik sensitifnya bersamaan, _seperti saat ini._

" _mmhhh~_ Sehun jangan lagi."

" _Wae?_ Kau menyukainya sayang, nikmati saja."

"Tapi aku sudah tidak— _ngghh~"_

Tatkala Sehun menyerangnya langsung dalam tempo begitu lambat namun menghentak sangat dalam membuat Luhan berkali-kali lebih menderita dengan gerakan kekasihnya. Terlebih saat tangan Sehun menarik, memilin _nipple_ nya yang sudah begitu tegang sementara tangannya yang lain mengocok penisnya dalam tempo cepat dan bibir kecilnya yang kini sedang mengambil jatah untuk menghisap hingga bengkak _nipple_ kanannya yang tak dijamah.

" _haaah~aah—mmhhSehun—aaah~"_

Dan lagi-lagi Luhan hanya bisa mendesah, mendesah dan mendesah. Dia bahkan tidak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang mengalami mati rasa hingga terdengar suara Baekhyun berteriak dari luar kamar Sehun, _terdengar kesal._

"ASTAGA SEHUN LUHAN! MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KALIAN BERCINTA?"

Luhan terkejut sementara Sehun terlihat kesal dan tidak rela saat kegiatan " _menyusu seperti Taeoh"_ harus terhenti karena teriakan teman kecilnya yang akan segera menjadi ibu "SAMPAI AKU PUAS BEE! PERGI DAN JANGAN GANGGU KAMI!"

" _OH SEHUN KAU BENAR-BENAR IBLIS JIKA SUDAH DI TEMPAT TIDUR!"_

Luhan terkekeh lalu tanpa sadar bergumam menimpali teriakan sahabatnya "Bee benar sayang, kau iblis. _Iblisku yang seksi dan begitu tampan._ "

"MWO?"

Sehun berteriak kesal seolah menimpali teriakan Baekhyun dan bisikan kekasihnya, dia pun memicingkan mata pada Luhan untuk memberi "sedikit" hukuman pada kekasihnya.

Sengaja, dia mengeluarkan setengah kepala penisnya lalu menghentak dalam tubuh Luhan hingga si pemilik tubuh mengangkat punggungnya tanda serangan Sehun kali ini terlalu dalam dan terlalu nikmat menyentuh entah bagian apa didalam sana.

Sehun menyeringai, lalu berbisik seraya menjilat cuping telinga kekasihnya "Iblis tidak pernah bermain lembut sayang."

Tubuh Luhan meremang lagi, dia sedikit takut hingga tanpa sadar menarik tengkuk Sehun dan memberinya seribu kecupan lembut sebagai tanda permintaan maaf agar setidaknya Sehun melakukannya lebih lembut dan tidak terus menyerang titik yang sama.

" _haah~Mianhae Mr. devil, forgive meeeh~aarh.."_

"DAN LUHAN! INI SUDAH PUKUL DUA BELAS SIANG! BUKANKAH KAU HARUS PERGI KE RUMAH SAKIT SEBELUM PUKUL DUA SIANG?"

Luhan membeku kali ini " _dua belas siang? Sekarang pukul dua belas siang? Itu artinya dia sudah bergumul panas dengan Sehun lebih dari…..TIGA JAM?"_ oh tidak, buru-buru Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh dihadiahi tatapan kesal dari Sehun "Wae? Kau baru saja menciumku!"

"Sehun aku sudah sangat terlambat! Cepat sudahi permainan kita, aku akan melayanimu lagi malam nanti. Bagaimana?"

Saat wajah Luhan terlihat panik, Sehun lebih kesal dari sebelumnya. Dia sengaja menyeringai untuk bertanya "Apa ada yang ingin kau temui? Kenapa sangat panik?"

" _Mwo?_ Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya ingin pergi ke rumah sakit!"

"Benarkah? Tapi seperti yang Baekhyun bilang kau jadwal _shift_ milikmu pukul dua siang sementara saat ini waktu baru menunjukkan pukul dua belas kurang lima belas menit sayang. Apa kau yakin tidak ingin menemui orang lain lebih dulu?"

" _Sehun…."_

Luhan menggigit cemas bibirnya, dia terlihat canggung dan Sehun, tampaknya dia menyadari bahwa dia sedikit kejam pada kekasihnya. Dan untuk itu dia mengalah, dikecupnya sayang kening Luhan lalu berbisik "Baiklah sekali lagi setelah aku _klimaks,_ kita selesai."

" _Mwo?_ Tapi aku benar-benar terlambat dan— _akhh~"_

Kini Sehun mengangkat pinggulnya, membuat penyatuan tubuh mereka semakin terasa sementara Luhan tak bisa melakukan apapun selain pasrah dan membiarkan kenikmatan ini membuatnya gila walau pikirannya kini dipenuhi dengan Taeyong.

" _Sehun jebal, rrrhhh~"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Setidaknya Sehun menepati janji, setelah mendapati _klimaks_ terakhirnya dia membantu Luhan membersihkan tubuh, kali ini benar-benar hanya memandikan Luhan dengan benar karena setiap kali dia membersihkan bagian bawah Luhan, kekasih mungilnya akan meringis kesakitan.

Sehun bahkan terus menggendong Luhan, memakaikan kemeja yang layak tak lupa dia juga menanggalkan jas putih Luhan di tas yang akan dibawa kekasihnya.

"Sudah selesai. Kau sudah sempurna dokter Oh!"

Sehun mengecup bangga bibir kekasihnya seraya berjongkok dan memakaikan jam tangan serta mengikat tali sepatu kekasihnya.

"Benarkah? Sudah tampan?"

"Sudah cantik."

Sehun mengoreksi dibalas dengusan dari Luhan "Kapan kau akan mengatakan aku tampan?"

"Nanti, jika Chanyeol sudah lebih cantik darimu!"

" _tsk!"_

"Berhenti menggerutu atau kita berakhir lagi di tempat tidur."

"Tidak mau!"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat."

Luhan panik, dilihatnya Sehun memakai jaket hitam _casual_ miliknya hingga mengambil kunci mobil yang tergeletak di atas meja "Sehun!"

" _hmh?"_

"Aku akan berangkat sendiri ke rumah sakit."

"Kenapa? Aku bisa mengantarmu sayang."

"Tidak perlu, sungguh, kita bisa bertemu setelah aku pulang. Bagaimana?"

Lagi-lagi Sehun menangkap raut cemas wajah kekasihnya, ingin rasanya dia mengatakan _apa kau akan bertemu dengan Taeyong?_ Tapi nyatanya Sehun tidak sampai hati membuat Luhan merasa bersalah karena tengah berbohong padanya.

"Baiklah, apa kau akan langsung ke rumah sakit?"

"Tentu saja."

"Bawa mobilku kalau begitu,"

Buru-buru Luhan berdiri, sedikit meringis kesakitan karena bagian bawahnya masih begitu nyeri untuk berjinjit dan mengecup bibir kekasihnya "Gomawo sayang, sampai nanti." Katanya mengambil kunci mobil Sehun lalu berniat pergi.

Luhan bahkan sudah membuka pintu mobil sampai suara berat Sehun kembali terdengar bertanya "Luhan."

" _hmh?"_

"Apa kau yakin tidak akan bertemu dengan seseorang? _Maksudku,_ kau terlalu terburu-buru sayang. Seperti ingin menemui seseorang."

Wajah Luhan sendu, sejujurnya dia merasa bersalah karena harus membohongi Sehun disaat hubungan mereka baru saja kembali membaik, namun rasanya dia lebih jahat jika harus mengatakan pada kekasihnya sementara nanti, Doojoon bahkan memiliki alasan yang lebih banyak untuk bisa menyakiti Sehun, _kekasihnya._

"Tidak sayang, aku tidak akan menemui siapapun, percaya padaku."

Tak memiliki pilihan lain, Sehun hanya tersenyum lalu melambai pada kekasihnya "Hubungi aku jika kau sudah sampai di rumah sakit."

"Pasti, sampai nanti Sehunna."

 _BLAM!_

Tak lama pintu kamarnya tertutup, meninggalkan Sehun yang terlihat seperti orang bodoh sementara saat ini kekasihnya akan menemui salah satu remaja yang pernah bekerja untuk dua orang paling mengerikan yang begitu dekat dengan Luhan.

Langkahnya pun mendekati jendela kamar, membuka tirainya untuk melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Luhan terburu-buru masuk kedalam mobil.

Setelahnya, suara mobilnya menggema meninggalkan garasi dengan senyum si pemilik yang terlihat sendu, tidak kecewa, hanya seperti merasa tidak berguna karena kekasihya bahkan tidak berkata jujur padanya.

 _Haah, tidak apa sayang, sungguh, teruslah berbohong, aku menjagamu dengan kedua mataku tanpa mengusik kebohonganmu._

Sehun menjerit pilu dalam hatinya, tak lama dia tetap mengenakan jaket miliknya lalu membuka laci di samping tempat tidur, mengambil kunci mobil dan bersiap pergi mengikuti kemana Luhan pergi dengan kebohongannya.

 _Aku disini, dibelakangmu, memastikan kebohongan yang kau lakukan tidak menyakitimu._

"Sehun? Kau akan pergi?"

" _hmh,_ ada yang harus kulakukan Bee."

"Tidak sarapan lebih dulu? Luhan juga tidak sarapan, apa kalian bertengkar?"

Sehun mengambil asal satu potong roti yang dibuat Baekhyun untuk mengerling sahabatnya "Kami baik-baik saja, aku pergi dulu."

"Baiklah, sampai nanti."

Sehun melambai, mengecup kepala Taeoh yang sedang bermain di _baby walker_ lalu membuka pintu, terlihat menghela nafas selagi kakinya melangkah mendekati mobilnya yang lain.

 _Jadi lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan karena aku mengawasimu, selalu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Blam!_

"Taeyong dimana kau?"

"…."

"Bibi Kim dimana bibi?"

Bagaimana Luhan tidak cemas jika Taeyong atau Bibi Kim tak ada yang menyambut kedatangannya. Dia bahkan terus berlari mengelilingi rumahnya untuk berniat naik ke tangga dan memeriksa kamar Taeyong sebelum

 _Klik!_

Pintu kamarnya terbuka, tapi bukan Taeyong yang terlihat melainkan

"Jaehyun?"

Remaja berlesung pipi itu tersenyum lirih lalu berujar asal menyapa kekasih kakak kandungnya "Hay hyung, aku disini lagi."

"Astaga! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang untuk tidak datang menemui Taeyong? Kenapa kau masih-…."

"Taeyong kesakitan."

" _huh?"_

"Bibi Kim terus menghubungimu tapi kau tidak menjawabnya, dan seperti tidak memiliki pilihan lain akhirnya bibi Kim menghubungiku dan aku datang. Aku yang datang, _menjaganya._ Bukan kau hyung."

"Oh Jaehyun apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku memanggil dokter dan kau tahu apa yang dikatakan dokter?"

Seluruh keluarga Oh memiliki ekspresi yang sama saat mereka tertekan, terlihat tenang namun jauh didasar suara mereka menyimpan kesedihan yang bahkan tak bisa dijelaskan bahkan oleh mereka sendiri.

Jadi saat tatapan si bungsu Oh terlihat kacau dan suaranya begitu berat, Luhan tahu sesuatu terjadi namun berusaha tenang untuk tidak membuat Jaehyun semakin tertekan.

"Apa yang dikatakan dokter?"

Jaehyun mengusap kasar wajahnya untuk menatap Luhan begitu kacau dan putus asa " _Sial!_ Aku tidak mengingat apa yang dikatakan dokter itu, dia hanya mengatakan Taeyong kecanduan dan dia tidak akan bertahan tanpa obat itu."

" _Mwo?"_

Luhan terkejut, buru-buru dia mendorong Jaehyun untuk masuk ke dalam kamar, menemukan Bibi Kim sedang menjaga Taeyong sementara dirinya begitu terkejut melihat beberapa luka gores di lengan Taeyong lengkap dengan _slang_ infus terpasang sementara wajah adiknya begitu pucat dan terlihat sangat kesakitan.

"Taeyong!"

Luhan memeriksa nadi Taeyong dan menyadari bahwa adiknya benar-benar dalam kondisi yang mengerikan nyaris tak bertahan jika tidak dipasangkan infus yang Luhan tebak adalah berisi cairan penghilang rasa sakit golongan tertinggi di antara penghilang sakit yang lain.

"Bibi apa yang terjadi?"

"Malam tadi Taeyong demam tinggi, tapi beberapa jam lalu dia mulai berteriak kesakitan dan terus menggores tubuhnya sendiri Luhan, dia bilang dia tidak akan bertahan tanpa obat itu, bibi tidak mengerti dan meminta Jaehyun untuk datang."

"Obat? Obat apa?"

Jaehyun berjalan mendekati Taeyong, mengusap surai pria yang entah mengapa sudah memenuhi pikirannya untuk berujar lirih memberitahu Luhan "Doojon _hyung."_

" _Mwo?"_

"Taeyong terus memanggil nama pria itu, _Doojon."_

Luhan lemas, dia mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Jaehyun sampai adik kekasihnya kembali berbicara "Dia terus mengatakan _Doojoon hyung maafkan aku, berikan aku obatnya, aku kesakitan._ Siapa Doojoon hyung? Apa dia memiliki apa yang dibutuhkan Taeyong? Apa aku harus mencari pria itu?"

" _Sial!"_

Tangan Luhan gemetar, buru-buru dia mengambil ponselnya untuk mencari nama dari pria yang sudah begitu membuatnya ketakutan beberapa saat lalu. Dia bahkan bersumpah untuk tidak lagi berhubungan dengan pria mengerikan ini saat dirinya mengetahui Doojoon hampir melukai Sehun di depan kedua matanya.

" _Luhan?"_

"Temui aku siang ini di tempat biasa, aku menunggumu!"

 _Pip!_

Tak lama panggilan Luhan terputus, dia segera berlari keluar dari kamarnya untuk menemui pria yang menjadi alasan Taeyong mengalami masa kritisnya yang mengerikan saat ini.

"HYUNG!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan tempat biasa yang Luhan maksud adalah sebuah kafe di dekat rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja, kafe yang terletak di pinggir jalan itu nyatanya tidak begitu ramai siang ini, hanya menampilkan beberapa pengunjung dengan Luhan dan Doojoon yang kini duduk berhadapan namun tak satupun yang mengeluarkan suara.

Luhan masih enggan menatap Doojoon, jujur dia ketakutan. Dia tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana, membicarakan apa, atau langsung menyudutkan pria yang memiliki obsesi pada dirinya.

Berbeda dengan Doojoon, tatapannya tak berkedip menatap Luhan, dia merindukan pria di depannya, tapi yang membuatnya senang adalah kenyataan bahwa Luhan lebih dulu meminta bertemu dan itu artinya, Luhan memang membutuhkannya.

"Jadi sampai kapan kau akan diam? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Lu?"

Nadanya lembut, dibalas gerakan canggung dari Luhan dan berakhir dengan Luhan yang menatap tegas pria di depannya, terlalu tegas sampai Doojoon bisa merasakan aura kemarahan dari pria yang dulu selalu tersenyum padanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Cukup, hentikan, _hmh?"_

Tak mengerti Doojoon bertanya "Apa?"

"Aku tahu siapa kau, _Yoon Doojoon."_

Serangan Luhan nyatanya terlalu cepat, dia mengatakan apa yang ada diisi kepalanya terlalu cepat dari perkiraan Doojoon, membuat sang _professor_ harus mati-matian mendecak kagum karena kemampuan Luhan menyerangnya masih begitu _strict_ dan selalu tepat mengusik ketenangan jiwanya.

"Benarkah? Katakan siapa aku? Kau terlihat ketakutan, _Lu-Han."_

Saat Doojoon menggertakan giginya, Luhan dibuat semakin takut namun disembunyikan ketakutannya jauh-jauh. Dia hanya terus menatap tak berkedip Doojoon lalu mengatakan dengan seluruh keberanian yang dimilikinya saat ini.

"Kaki tangan Ko Donghoon, _aku benar?"_

Doojoon masih terlihat begitu tenang, begitupula Luhan. Yang membedakan tangan Luhan terkepal antara cemas dan takut sementara Doojoon diam-diam tersenyum mengerikan "Ko Donghoon? Siapa?"

Habis sudah kesabaran Luhan, tangannya terkepal dia bawa ke atas meja untuk sedikit bergerak dan mempersempit jarak kursinya dengan milik Doojoon "Aku hanya tidak menyangka kau bekerja untuk pembunuh kedua orang tuaku! Kau mengerikan hyung?"

 _Jadi dia belum tahu? Baguslah._

Rasanya Doojoon masih memenangkan situasi, kemarahan Luhan jelas masih tertuju pada Donghoon bukan pada dirinya. Itu artinya, hingga saat ini Luhan belum mengetahui bahwa dirinya dan Seunghyun adalah pembunuh sesungguhnya yang menghabisi masing-masing nyawa kedua orang tuanya.

Sang _professor_ kemudian melipat tangan di dada untuk bertanya langsung pada Luhan "Lalu apa? Kau akan melaporkan aku pada jaksa Oh? Pria keji yang diam-diam juga menjadi alasan orang tuamu tewas? Apa kau memaafkannya? _Ah,_ apa karena putranya? Haruskah aku melakukan sesuatu pada kekasihmu? Akankah kau terus mendesakku jika aku menyakiti Oh Sehun? Kekasih-…."

"DIAM!"

Nyatanya teriakan Luhan cukup membuat beberapa pengunjung menoleh, keduanya bertatapan cukup tajam sampai Luhan lebih dulu memberitahu situasinya saat ini "Jika tanganmu berani menyentuh satu helai rambut Sehun, Demi Tuhan, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu, aku akan mengejarmu bahkan ke neraka sekalipun! Kau dengar? JANGAN PERNAH MENYENTUH SEHUN LAGI!"

 _Lagi?_

Doojoon bertanya-tanya, lalu kemudian seringai mengerikan itu kembali terlihat menyadari bahwa malam itu, dibandara, Luhan sudah mengetahui keberadaan dirinya dan Seunghyun.

" _ah,_ Jadi kau sudah tahu? Siapa yang memberitahumu? Taeyong? _Well,_ bicara tentang Taeyong apa dia baik-baik saja? _Ummh,_ maksudku apa kau datang karena ingin meminta sesuatu dariku? Untuk Taeyong?"

"KAU!"

Demi Tuhan, Luhan tidak pernah mengira berhadapan dengan iblis berwujud manusia akan sangat mengerikan seperti ini. Doojoon seperti bisa membaca pikirannya dan Luhan dibuat begitu ketakutan karena sepanjang percakapan mereka, dia tidak menemukan sedikit penyesalan apapun yang ditujukan Doojoon padanya.

"Berikan padaku."

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu apa yang kumaksud. Kondisi Taeyong kritis!"

" _ah,_ Jadi Taeyong bersamamu? Aku ingat kau mengatakan tidak tahu keberadaan adik kita. Kau berbohong?"

Luhan tertawa kecil lalu bertanya tanpa terdengar sarkas "Kau memiliki obat sialan itu atau tidak? Aku tidak ingin membuang waktu bersama pria yang bekerja untuk pembunuh!"

"….."

Doojoon hanya menatap Luhan tak berkedip, tidak memberikan jawaban, tidak pula diam seolah dia tidak mengetahui apapun.

"Jadi kau tidak tahu? Baiklah, aku rasa sampai disini hubungan kita. Aku tidak akan menemuimu lagi dan tidak akan pernah akan bertemu denganmu! Mulai hari ini Taeyong akan tinggal bersamaku, kau dengar?" katanya marah lalu berniat pergi sebelum Doojoon mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jas hitamnya.

"Apa injeksi kecil ini yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

Luhan terdiam, menyadari tebakannya meleset mengira itu adalah obat karena nyatanya itu adalah cairan berbahaya yang berada di dalam ampul kecil "Duduklah jika kau ingin mendapatkannya."

Tak memiliki pilihan lain, Luhan kembali duduk dan terpaksa mendengarkan "Apa kau mengira ini adalah obat? _Tsk!_ Kau salah Lu, ini bukan obat." Katanya mengerikan seraya menggoyangkan ampul kecil itu untuk menatap Luhan sangat mengerikan "Ini racun yang sangat mematikan."

Tangan Luhan terkepal, terlebih saat Doojoon mengatakan "Dan aku membuatnya dengan kedua tanganku sendiri."

" _brengsek!_ Sebenarnya siapa kau? Dimana Professor Yoon yang aku kenal? Yang selalu membantu seluruh pasiennya? Dimana Yoon Doojoon yang aku kenal?"

Doojoon tertawa sarkas dan tanpa ragu mengatakan "Doojoon yang kau kenal dua puluh tahun lalu, dia sudah mati jauh sebelum dia bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya lagi, _Kau."_

" _Mwo?_ Apa-… _apa yang kau katakan?"_

"Aku mencintaimu, _tidak,_ aku sangat mencintaimu bahkan melebihi cinta sialan yang dimiliki Oh Sehun!"

"….."

"Kau adalah alasan mengapa aku berubah sangat mengerikan seperti saat ini, KAU LUHAN!"

Luhan hanya diam, suaranya tercekat sementara ketakutan sudah tidak bisa lagi disembunyikan dari wajahnya, dia begitu takut hingga rasanya ingin pergi jika tidak ingat Doojoon memiliki sesuatu yang dia butuhkan.

"Saat kita diculik kau bilang ayahmu akan datang menyelamatkanku. Tapi apa? Ayahmu dan Jaksa sialan itu hanya datang menyelamatkanmu! HANYA KAU! Setelahnya aku harus hidup dalam ketakutan seraya berdoa agar kau kembali, terus berdoa sampai doaku berubah menjadi kalimat menjijikan karena kau tak pernah datang."

" _Hyung…"_

"Untuk bertahan hidup aku harus bekerja untuknya. Dan _well,_ aku tidak mengalami kerugian apapun. Sebaliknya, kita bisa kembali bertemu dan bersyukurlah karena aku tidak membencimu, _kau tahu?_ Aku sangat mengerikan jika membenci seseorang."

"…"

"Aku bisa memberikan injeksi kecil ini untuk Taeyong, tapi kau tahu? Selalu ada harga yang harus dibayar. Apa kau bersedia?"

Luhan terlihat sangat ketakutan tapi tetap bertanya "Apa?"

"Mudah saja, aku akan memberikan ini padamu asal kau jadi milikku."

" _Mwo?"_

"Luhan sayangku, dengarkan aku. Kita bisa pergi darisini, kita bisa merawat Taeyong bersama. Aku bisa berhenti membuatnya kecanduan cairan mematikan ini, _bersamamu."_

" _Cairan mematikan?"_

Rasanya Luhan tidak pernah mendengarkan permohonan cintanya, jadilah Doojoon kembali menggunakan kuasa atas Taeyong untuk membuat Luhan terdesak dan tak memiliki pilihan lain

"Kau tahu aku adalah salah satu _professor_ paling jenius dan mengerikan yang pernah ada dalam sejarah kesehatan Seoul. Aku bisa menciptakan racun mematikan ini hanya dengan beberapa tahun sebelum aku menerima gelar _professorku._ Apa kau tahu bagaimana cara kerjanya."

Luhan hanya diam mendengarkan, terlalu lelah menjawab sampai Doojoon kembali bersuara "Cairan ini akan menyerang sistem saraf pusat pada awalnya. Kau akan dibuat sangat kesakitan di bagian kepala serta sesak karena pembuluh arteri tidak mengantarkan oksigennya dengan benar, _itu hanya fase awal."_

" _Mwo?"_

"Karena fase akhir dan yang paling mematikan adalah saat dia menekan susunan saraf pusat di kepalamu, _kau tahu,_ seperti gerakan motorik yang menyebabkan kelumpuhan lalu tak lama semua fungsi _saraf_ ditubuhmu akan dirusak jika pemakaiannya tiba-tiba dihentikan."

"Apa kau sengaja memberikannya pada Taeyong?"

"Bukan aku yang melakukannya, seseorang yang lebih berpengaruh dan kuat dariku yang melakukannya."

"Ko Donghoon?"

"Ya, mungkin."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau diam saja? Harusnya kau menolong adikmu? Adik kita!"

"Aku sedang melakukannya sampai dia berulah dan berlari pergi dariku!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Perlahan sistem tubuhnya akan mengalami _resisten_ jika aku terus memberikan dosis yang sama padanya setiap minggu. Dan mengingat ini minggu keduanya tidak diberikan obat, aku rasa Taeyong akan segera mengalami _fase akhir_ yang kusebutkan tadi, sistem sarafnya akan dirusak dan dia tidak akan bertahan!"

" _brengsek!_ BERIKAN CAIRAN ITU PADAKU!"

Luhan berusaha mengambilnya namun dengan sigap Doojoon jauhkan dari jangkauan Luhan. Dia kemudian menyeringai lalu kembali mengulangi permintaannya "Jadi milikku dan kita akan menyembuhkan Taeyong bersama, _bagaimana?"_

"Gila!"

"Anggap aku gila, tapi hanya ini yang bisa menyelamatkan Taeyong, lagipula hanya jenius sepertiku yang bisa membuat racun sekaligus obat mematikan seperti cairan mengerikan ini. Jadi bagaimana? Luhan?"

Luhan terdiam, ingin rasanya dia merebut cairan kecil itu dan berlari pergi. Tapi mengingat siapa Doojoon membuatnya harus kembali memikirkan cara lain, setidaknya dia harus membuat Taeyong bertahan lebih dulu.

"Baiklah."

" _huh?"_

"Kita akan hidup bersama dan menyembuhkan Taeyong."

"Benarkah?"

Mengusap cepat air matanya, Luhan menjawab "Ya, tentu saja."

"Kau tidak membohongiku lagi?"

"Apa aku terlihat memiliki pilihan lain?"

Doojoon melihat sebersit kemarahan Luhan dimatanya, rasanya dia puas membuat Luhan terdesak. Karena saat Luhan terdesak semua menjadi semakin mudah untuknya dan dia begitu bahagia.

"Baiklah, berikan ini pada Taeyong, aku akan menghubungimu dan segera memberi kabar kita akan pergi." katanya menyerahkan botol kecil berisi cairan mematikan itu untuk digapai Luhan sebelum

 _BUGH!_

"BRENGSEK! MATI KAU YOON DOOJOON!"

Luhan terkejut saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya terdorong kasar, membuatnya sedikit meringis kesakitan sampai tubuhnya meremang ketakutan menyadari suara teriakan yang begitu _khas_ yang terlalu dia kenal dalam hidupnya.

Perlahan dia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menemukan sosok yang begitu familiar di hidupnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disini dan sedang memukuli Doojoon di depan umum.

" _Sehun?"_

Luhan lemas, seluruh tubuhnya lemas. Bukan ini yang dia inginkan, bukan ini yang dia harapkan terjadi, _sungguh._ Niatnya adalah menjauhkan Sehun dari Doojoon, bukan sebaliknya.

Melihat bagaimana dua pria di depannya kini saling memukul mengerikan, pastilah membuat Doojoon semakin marah dan itu artinya….. _Sehun dalam bahaya._

" _Sehun, Hentikan."_

Luhan berdiri di dua kakinya yang begitu lemas, berusaha mendekati Sehun dan Doojoon namun percuma karena baku hantam keduanya terlihat sangat mengerikan saat ini "Sehun, sayang. _cukup!"_

Barulah saat Doojoon hendak mengeluarkan benda tajam dari balik kemejanya, Luhan bereaksi. Dia tahu itu sebuah pisau kecil, wajah Luhan pucat, langkahnya cepat mendekati Sehun dan

 _Grep!_

"Sehun hentikan, Kumohon cukup."

"…"

Beberapa sudut wajah Sehun sudah mengeluarkan darah, matanya lebam, dan nafasnya berat dipelukan Luhan. Dia benar-benar akan membunuh Doojoon jika Luhan tidak menangis di punggungnya dengan tangan memeluknya begitu erat.

"Hentikan sayang _, jebal….hksss."_

 _PRANG!_

Sehun geram, dibuangnya kasar gelas yang nyaris dia gunakan untuk membunuh Doojoon untuk memperingatkan pria sialan di depannya _"_ Setelah ini kau tidak berhadapan lagi dengan Luhan! TAPI DENGANKU! KAU DENGAR?"

Setelahnya, Sehun menarik kasar lengan Luhan, membawa kekasihnya pergi dan meninggalkan Doojoon yang kini menyeringai dan mengatakan "Menarik." Dengan tangan yang dipenuhi darah, karena nyatanya saat ini Doojoon menggeggam pecahan gelas kaca yang ditujukannya untuk Sehun.

" _ARRGGGHHHH!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? APA KAU BERNIAT MENINGGALKAN AKU LAGI?"

"Sehun jebal, biarkan aku membersihkan lukamu lebih dulu."

Keduanya kini sudah berada di ruangan Luhan di rumah sakit, dan seperti yang dilakukannya sejak lima belas menit yang lalu, Sehun terus berteriak dan tidak membiarkan Luhan menyentuh lukanya sedikitpun.

"Kau tahu daripada wajahku aku merasa begitu terluka disini!"

Sehun mencengkram kasar dadanya, menunjukkan dimana letak lukanya yang kesakitan hingga membuat air mata Luhan semakin deras dan turun terus menetes sebagai tanda menyesalnya karena membuat Sehunnya kesakitan lagi.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkamu Sehunna, aku hanya tidak memiliki cara lain. Aku-…."

"KENAPA KAU TERUS BERBOHONG PADAKU? AKU TIDAK BISA KEHILANGANMU LAGI LUHAAAN!"

Buru-buru Luhan berlari kepelukan Sehun, memeluk kekasihnya erat seraya terisak begitu kuat dipelukan Sehun, sungguh dia tidak tahu akan melukai Sehun terlalu dalam, membuatnya sangat ketakutan dan berakhir memeluk erat kekasihnya.

"Aku juga tidak bisa kehilanganmu lagi sayang, maafkan aku. Aku bersalah. _hkss,_ aku terlalu bingung dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Maafkan aku."

Dan untuk Sehun, mendengar Luhannya begitu menyesal sudah sedikit membuatnya tenang. Dia pun membalas pelukan Luhan untuk menenangkan kekasihnya "Apa kau berjanji akan mengatakan semuanya padaku?"

Mengangguk dalam isakannya Luhan mengatakan "Aku janji."

"Baiklah, sekarang lihat aku."

Luhan mendongak, dipenuhi air mata sampai rasanya Sehun ingin menangis tak tega melihat kekasihnya begitu ketakutan "Aku juga minta maaf karena terus membentakmu. Jadi berhenti berbohong padaku. _Ya?"_ katanya memohon seraya menghapus air mata Luhan dibalas anggukan tanpa ragu dari kekasihnya.

"Ya."

"Bagus! Sekarang kau bisa bekerja karena aku sudah tidak marah."

"Tapi Taeyong…"

"Aku akan melihatnya dirumah selagi kau menyelesaikan jam kerjamu."

"Apa kau akan menolongku menyembuhkan Taeyong?"

Sehun mengecup sayang bibir kekasihnya lalu tersenyum tanpa ragu "Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu tinggal disisiku, selamanya." Katanya kembali mengecup bibir Luhan lalu bergegas pergi untuk datang kerumah kekasihnya, _melihat keadaan Taeyong._

"Aku akan menjemputmu pukul delapan. Sampai nanti sayang."

"Sehun!"

" _hmh?"_

"Lukamu."

Sehun tersenyum kecil lalu mengerling nakal kekasihnya "Kau bisa membersihkannya malam nanti, dikamar kita."

"Tapi…."

"Sampai nanti sayang, dan ingat! Jangan temui Doojoon untuk alasan apapun! Kau mengerti?"

" _mhh…"_

"Aku mencintaimu."

 _BLAM!_

Sehun bahkan belum mendengar jawaban Luhan yang membalas "Aku juga mencintaimu." Untuk pergi terburu-buru dan mencari masing-masing nama Kai dan Chanyeol.

"Temui aku dirumah Luhan, _sekarang!"_

 _Pip!_

Setelahnya, Sehun benar-benar akan melakukan perang terbuka berniat untuk menjauhkan Doojoon dari Luhan, _selamanya._

 _BRAK!_

" _arh!"_

Salahnya jalan terlalu terburu-buru sampai tidak memperhatikan sekitar. Salahnya juga jika dia menabrak sesorang hingga terjatuh dan terlihat kesakitan.

"Maafkan aku, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun bertanya asal, membantu pria yang memiliki ukuran tubuh lebih kecil dari kekasihnya untuk mengucapkan maafnya lagi saat ini "Maaf-…."

" _y-_ YAK! APA KAU TIDAK PUNYA MATA? APA KAU-…. _eoh!_ Bukankah kau _ahjussi_ yang mabuk saat melihat kekasihmu mencium pria lain?"

Sehun mengernyit untuk bertanya "Kau mengenalku?"

" _Whoa daebak,_ aku dilupakan begitu saja?"

Masih tidak mengingat Sehun bertanya "Siapa?"

"Wayo! Namaku Wayo."

Seolah familiar, barulah samar-samar Sehun mengingat untuk mengatakan " _ah. Kau bocah malam itu ya?"_

"Bocah? Siapa? Aku? Usiaku sudah dua puluh tahun!"

"Ya terserahmu saja, tapi aku sedang terburu-buru."

"YAK! Apa begini caramu bersikap pada pria yang sudah menolongmu dan baru saja kau tabrak beberapa menit lalu?"

Menghela nafas, Sehun bertanya "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Remaja yang memiliki usia dua tahun lebih tua dari adiknya itu kemudian menjawab "Temani aku minum."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka, di kafe yang berada di Hanyang hospital. Sehun dengan sangat terpaksa menemani bocah didepannya minum sementara Kai dan Chanyeol terus bergantian menghubunginya seolah akan berteriak marah karena dirinya sangat terlambat saat ini.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" katanya tak sabar dibalas gelengan dari Wayo "Belum, sebentar lagi." katanya menyesap _strawberry_ milkshake sementara Sehun harus menderita karena menemaninya.

"Ayolah! Ada yang harus aku lakukan."

"Apa?"

"Pekerjaan."

"Tunggu sebentar, aku sedang berusaha membuat cemburu kekasihku."

" _huh?"_

"Kau lihat pria tinggi yang sedang berbicara dengan rekannya? Dia kekasihku."

"Tidak peduli!"

"Tapi sejak kedatangan dokter baru itu, perhatian kekasihku terbagi dan aku kesal!"

"Kalau begitu katakan kau tidak menyukai dokter baru itu!"

"Sudah! Tapi dia memarahiku dan mengatakan aku kekanakan."

"Kau memang bocah."

 _Uhuk!_

" _ssh!_ Pelan-pelan sedikit! Kenapa tersedak?"

Tatapan mata Wayo kesal melihat ke arah belakang Sehun. Remaja dua puluh tahun itu bahkan terus menggeram seraya mengatakan "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, tidak akan pernah."

"Siapa? Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Kekasihku, dia sedang merangkul mesra dokter baru itu."

Penasaran, Sehun ikut menoleh. Mencari tahu siapa yang dimaksud Wayo untuk dibuat terkejut menyadari bahwa sedari tadi pria yang dikatakan _"dokter baru"_ oleh remaja yang menolongnya adalah….

"Luhan?"

"Kau benar! namanya Xi Luhan! Kau mengenalnya?"

Sehun tertawa kesal untuk mengatakan "Aku lebih dari mengenalnya!" ujarnya mengerikan dan tak lama berjalan meninggalkan kafe.

Buru-buru Wayo mengikuti Sehun, mencegah pria yang pernah disukainya berbuat ulah sementara matanya kesal melihat kekasihnya benar-benar menyukai si dokter baru.

 _Sret!_

" _Argh!"_

Luhan, _si dokter baru,_ terlihat meringis saat seseorang menarik kasar lengannya. Dia ingin marah pada awalnya tapi kemarahannya berubah menjadi canggung melihat kekasihnya masih berada di sekitar rumah sakit.

"Sehun?"

" _ha ha ha!_ Iya aku Sehun! Terkejut? Sedang selingkuh?"

Luhan salah tingkah. Kebodohan dia adalah membantu dokter muda asal Bangkok yang sedang bertengkar dengan kekasihnya, jadilah dia bersedia dirangkul serta dipeluk tanpa sadar jika Sehun masih berada di rumah sakit dan terus memperhatikannya.

"Sehun aku bisa jelaskan, aku-…."

"SAYANG! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! AYO KITA PERGI!"

Dan saat tangan Sehun ditarik oleh pria berperawakan lebih mungil darinya, Luhan terkejut. Terlebih saat pria kecil itu memanggil Sehunnya dengan sayang, jadilah kemarahan dia rasakan saat ini.

"MWO? SAYANG? SIAPA KAU?"

Buru-buru Wayo menjawab "Aku kekasihnya."

"HEY!" Sehun menegur dibalas tatapan kesal dari Luhan " _ha ha!_ Kalau begitu aku istrinya! OH SEHUN KAU BENAR-BENAR KEJAM!"

"Luhan aku bisa jelaskan."

"APA? KAU YANG SELINGKUH?'

Saat Sehun dan Luhan bertengkar hebat, satu pria tinggi yang juga berada disana kini bisa membaca situasi. Dia pun segera menarik lengan Wayo lalu menjauhkannya dari Sehun yang kini sedang bertengkar dengan Luhan.

"Maaf tapi aku rasa ini hanya salah paham dokter Xi."

"APA?"

Dokter yang memakai tanda pengenal _dr. Phana._ Itu tersenyum untuk menarik tubuh Wayo ke pelukannya "Bocah pembuat masalah ini, dia kekasihku."

"…"

Luhan terdiam sementara Sehun bergumam " _Whoa daebak._ Dia kekasihmu? Lalu kau hanya membiarkan dia cemburu karena kau merangkul mesra kekasih orang lain? HAH! _"_

"Kami sedang bertengkar."

" _tsk!_ BERTENGKAR DENGAN MEMBUAT KONTAK FISIK DENGAN KEKASIHKU?"

" _Sehun,_ jangan berteriak."

"KENAPA AKU TIDAK BOLEH BERTERIAK?"

Buru-buru Luhan menarik lengan kekasihnya dan melemparkan tatapan menyesal pada dokter muda yang sangat berbakat seperti Phana "Maafkan aku."

"MWO? KENAPA KAU MEMINTA MAAF?"

"Sehun sudahlah, ayo kita pergi."

"BIARKAN AKU MEMUKULNYA, BIARKAN AKU— _RRHH!"_

Luhan sengaja menekan luka di memar Sehun, reaksinya sang kekasih kesakitan dan Luhan menyesal karenanya.

 _Klik!_

"Duduklah, aku akan membersihkan lukamu lebih dulu."

Sehun masih enggan bergerak sampai Luhan menariknya ke tempat tidur jaga yang selalu menemani sang dokter di malam hari "Jangan marah." Katanya berjongkok di depan Sehun dan perlahan membersihkan luka memar di wajah dan tubuh kekasihnya.

"…"

"Sehun."

"…"

Luhan terus membersihkan luka Sehun, terkadang menekan hingga Sehun mendapatkan akal sehatnya "Jika kau marah kita tidak bisa membuat adik bayi."

"Mwo?"

Luhan terkekeh, barulah saat kalimat membuat adik bayi disebut Sehun merespon. Kali ini dia terdiam, membersihkan luka Sehun dengan cermat sementara diam-diam mengusap air mata karena tiap kali mengingat bagaimana Sehun terluka, itu menghancurkan hatinya.

" _haah~"_

Luhan berdiri, sengaja merangkak untuk duduk dipangkuan Sehun lalu memeluk kekasihnya dengan erat.

"Jangan marah."

Luhan mencium tengkuk Sehun, beralih ke leher, ke bibir, lalu berakhir mencium lama kening kekasihnya

"Jika kau marah kita tidak bisa membuat adik bayi, lagipula aku membutuhkanmu." Katanya putus asa dibalas pelukan dari Sehun di pinggangnya "Benarkah? Kau membutuhkan aku?"

"Sangat, aku sangat membutuhkanmu. Untuk hidupku, untuk nafasku dan aku membutuhkanmu menghadapi Doojoon, _Sehunna._ Aku tidak mau menghadapinya sendiri, dia sangat mengerikan. Aku ingin bergantung hidup padamu, _bisakah?_ "

Sehun tersenyum puas, dilumatnya kasar bibir Luhan lalu menatap dua mata kekasihnya sedikit menuntut "Teruslah bergantung hidup padaku, _selamanya."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _tobecontinued_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Ketipu yekan? Ga perlu nyiapin hati bgt2 karena setidaknya mereka masih baik2 aja sampai tbc di ch 18 kkkk~ maapin gue yang selalu meleset, kirain bisa masukin adegan ini ternyata maksa kalo dimasukkin, nikmatin sajalah, pelan-pelan asal JOS (?)_

 _._

 _Betewe ga tanggung2 gue keluarin Phana noh sekalian, tapi mau sampe Ming-KIT keluar PUN mereka Cuma Cameo di JTV, jangan terlalu berharap soale endas uwek mumet klo ditaaambahin konflik selingkuh2an :""_

 _._

 _Betewe lagi, Gue juga gamau apdet ngalong gini, tapi gimana? Emang belum rampung hkss… mending yang sekolah, kuliah sama kerja. Bacanya besok malem aja daripada ngalong kaya gue :'. Bsk gue ngantuk2an seperti senin-senin yang sudah berlalu karena minggunya tidur telat *resikooo T_T, happy kok tapi, kkk~._

 _._

 _Oke, ktemu di next up!_

 _._

 _C,u_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Previous**_

" _Benarkah? Kau membutuhkan aku?"_

" _Sangat, aku sangat membutuhkanmu. Untuk hidupku, untuk nafasku dan aku membutuhkanmu menghadapi Doojoon, Sehunna. Aku tidak mau menghadapinya sendiri, dia sangat mengerikan. Aku ingin bergantung hidup padamu, bisakah?"_

 _Sehun tersenyum puas, dilumatnya kasar bibir Luhan lalu menatap dua mata kekasihnya sedikit menuntut "Teruslah bergantung hidup padaku,_ _selamanya."_

 _._

 _._

 **Je'Te Veux**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Sehun-Luhan**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _BLAM!_

 _._

"Astaga Sehun! DARIMANA SAJA KAU!"

Terlihat Sehun keluar dari mobilnya tergesa, dia juga berlari menuju kedalam rumah kekasihnya untuk memberi penjelasan singkat pada Chanyeol "Akan aku jelaskan nanti, dimana Kai?"

"Dia di dalam bersama Taeyong, tapi apa yang terjadi pada anak itu? Kenapa dia terus menjerit kesakitan?"

"Aku juga akan menjelaskannya nanti."

Sehun bergegas membuka pintu diikuti Chanyeol yang kini berjalan dibelakangnya. Keduanya terlihat tergesa menaiki tangga sampai tangan Sehun membuka kasar pintu kamar kekasihnya untuk tertegun sejenak saat melihat Kai berusaha keras menahan Taeyong yang hendak menyakiti dirinya dengan sebilah pisau sementara Bibi Kim menangis ketakutan di pojok kamar Luhan.

"Bi…"

"Sehun, ada apa dengan Taeyong?"

"Duduklah, aku rasa aku bisa menolongnya saat ini."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Chanyeol bertanya dibalas tatapan tak yakin dari Sehun "Aku memiliki ini." Katanya menunjukkan botol kecil yang merupakan obat untuk Taeyong dan bergegas memberi perintah pada Kai.

"Kai ikat bagian atas lengannya!"

" _huh?_ Apa kau buta? Dia akan langsung berlari mendekati pisau!"

" _AAARRGGH! LEPASKAN AKU! LEPAAASSS!"_

"CEPAT IKAT BAGIAN ATAS LENGANNYA!"

Tak memiliki pilihan lain, Kai merobek kemejanya, tangannya cekatan mengikat bagian atas lengan kiri Taeyong menggunakan gigi dan satu tangannya yang bebas sementara Sehun sedang mengobrak-abrik lemari _first aid_ Luhan yang berisi jarum suntik dan beberapa cairan elektrolit.

"Sehun apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Sehun menggigit ujung kemasan dari jarum suntik yang akan dia gunakan, mengeluarkannya lalu dengan cekatan mengambil cairan dari _vial_ yang dia bawa menggunakan jarum suntik.

"Percayalah dia akan lebih baik setelah ini." Katanya mendekati Taeyong lalu menempelkan alcohol disekitar lengan yang akan segera dia suntik "Sehun kau tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan."

Kai mencoba memperingatkan dibalas tatapan lirih dari Sehun "Percayalah, aku tahu."

"Tapi kau bukan dokter!"

Sebenarnya ucapan Kai tidak terlalu membantuk dirinya yang gugup saat ini. Ditambah Taeyong yang terus memberontak dan membuatnya kesulitan mengambil posisi benar untuk menyuntikkan sebuah cairan ke dalam tahu.

" _ARGHHH!"_

" _SEHUN! / SEHUNNA!"_

Tiga teriakan memekakan telinga membuat Sehun sedikit gugup, _Kai benar,_ dia bukan seorang dokter, lalu apa yang harus dia lakukan? Memanggil Baekhyun? Kyungsoo? Atau bahkan kekasihnya sendiri?

 _Tidak,_ Sehun tidak berniat melakukan hal itu, dia akan melakukan segala cara agar seminim mungkin Luhan tidak bertemu dengan remaja mengerikan di depannya, dia tidak ingin kekasihnya terlibat terlalu jauh dengan Taeyong atau seluruh masa lalunya yang berkaitan dengan Doojoon atau keparat Donghoon sekalipun.

"Aku memang bukan dokter, tapi demi Tuhan Kai, kita dikelilingi tiga dokter di hidup kita. Jadi katakan padaku-…" katanya sangat tenang lalu memposisikan jarum suntik di lengan Taeyong, matanya sekilas melihat Kai dan Chanyeol yang meragukan dirinya untuk perlahan mendorong jarum suntik itu menembus jaringan vena Taeyong dalam hitungan detik.

"Dimana letak kesalahanku? Karena aku yakin kau dan Chanyeol juga sangat mengerti bagaimana jika itu hanya berkaitan dengan jarum suntik. _Aku benar?_ Lagipula aku tidak akan membuatnya semakin buruk."

 _Taeyong seketika tenang,_ Sehun kemudian melepas jarum suntiknya lalu membuang asal semua yang berkaitan dengan racun pembunuh yang diberikan pada remaja seusia adiknya.

"Lihat, dia sudah tenang." Katanya parau lalu menyadari tatapan seribu Tanya dari kedua sahabatnya.

"Bi, tolong jaga remaja ini untukku. Dan kalian berdua-…." Katanya menatap Kai dan Chanyeol terlampau serius untuk mengatakan "Kita perlu bicara."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _brengsek!_ Jadi Doojoon memberikan remaja itu obat sial yang menyebabkan tubuhnya ketergantungan?"

Sehun mencengkram geram cangkir kopinya, mengingat bagaimana dia nyaris kehilangan Luhan hanya karena obat sialan itu membuatnya tergoda untuk membunuh Doojoon jika tidak ingat situasi akan semakin menyulitkan untuk kekasihnya.

"Ya." Ujarnya terlalu santai seraya menyesap kopi yang dibuatkan bibi Kim untuk mereka bertiga "Lalu darimana kau mendapatkan _vial_ itu? Jika itu hanya dimiliki Doojoon bukankah itu artinya mustahil untuk kau mendapatkannya?"

"Kau benar, bukan aku yang mendapatkannya, tapi Luhan."

Merasa terkejut baik Kai dan Chanyeol bertanya "Luhan?"

"Ya, _Luhan. A_ ku nyaris kehilangan Luhan karena _vial_ sialan itu!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sehun meletakkan cangkir kopinya lalu menatap tak berkedip pada dua sahabatnya "Luhan mengatakan Ya untuk menukar obat ini dan menyetujui pergi bersama Doojoon."

"MWO?"

Chanyeol berteriak sangat murka sementara Kai menggeram dan mengepalkan erat tangannya "Sial! Luhan bahkan tidak berfikir panjang sebelum melakukan hal gila yang ada di kepalanya."

"Kau benar! Aku selalu ketakutan dengan apa yang ada di kepala Luhan. Terkadang dia akan mendengarkan kita tapi satu detik berikutnya pikiran gila di kepalanya yang menguasai. _Rrrh,_ apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku merasa benar-benar tidak berguna untuknya."

Bukan hanya Sehun, jika keadaan sudah terlalu jauh seperti ini, jika Luhan sudah nekat menemui Doojoon setelah mengetahui beberapa kebenaran mengerikan tentang pembunuh itu, maka bukan hanya Sehun yang terlihat tidak berguna, Kai dan Chanyeol merasakan hal yang sama hingga hanya sakit kepala dengan hati dipenuhi kemarahan yang bisa mereka rasakan saat ini.

Ketiganya bahkan larut dalam pikiran masing-masing sampai terdengar satu suara yang menarik perhatian tiga pria di hidup Luhan "Aku rasa aku tahu apa yang harus kalian lakukan."

Ketiganya menoleh bersamaan, bertanya-tanya siapa yang bersuara sampai sosok Taeyong yang masih terlihat sangat pucat berada di ujung anak tangga dengan bibi Kim yang membantunya berjalan "Kau…"

Sehun bersuara dibalas senyum lirih Taeyong yang kini melihat bibi Kim "Bi, tinggalkan kami sendiri."

"Tapi kau masih terlihat pucat Taeyonga."

"Aku baik."

Tak memiliki pilihan lain, bibi Kim mengangguk, membiarkan Taeyong berjalan gontai mendekati Sehun dan yang lain sementara perlahan dia pergi meninggalkan keempat dari mereka.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Taeyong terlihat lelah, dia duduk tepat di samping Chanyeol agar bisa bertatapan langsung dengan Sehun "Aku minta maaf karena terus menyulitkan kalian."

"Katakan itu pada Luhan, kau menyulitkan dia bukan kami."

Jelas ketiga pria dewasa di depannya saat ini sangat membencinya, terlihat dari cara mereka menatap, seolah mengantisipasi dan berujar sangat dingin pada setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

Taeyong mencoba mengerti walau sedikit dari hatinya berharap bahwa Sehun dan dua pria yang selama ini hidup dengan Luhan bisa menerimanya seperti Luhan dan Jaehyun menerima dirinya.

"Aku akan melakukannya saat kami bertemu nanti." Katanya parau dibalas helaan nafas dalam dari Sehun "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

" _huh?"_

Taeyong tergagap saat kakak kandung Jaehyun bertanya lembut padanya, dia bahkan tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa hingga hanya hanya anggukan kecil disertai suara menahan sakit yang terdengar.

"Terimakasih kepada anda, aku sudah merasa lebih baik."

"Apa kau yakin? Kau bahkan ingin membunuh dirimu sendiri beberapa jam yang lalu."

Taeyong tersenyum lirih lalu bergumam "Ketahuilah hal yang sangat aku inginkan adalah mati."

Merasa sia-sia sudah menolong remaja di depannya, Sehun tanpa ragu menyindir "Kau bisa mati setelah Luhan tidak peduli lagi padamu. Kau mengerti?" katanya kasar dibalas senyum pasrah dari Taeyong " _hmmh,_ Aku mengerti."

"Baguslah, jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Taeyong ragu, dia kemudian menatap satu persatu wajah dingin di depannya untuk bertanya "Bukankah kalian yang ingin bertanya padaku?"

"Dia cerdas."

Chanyeol mengakui diiringi seringai mengerikan di wajahnya "Jadi kau akan mengatakan segala hal yang kau ketahui?"

"Ya, apapun yang ingin kalian tanyakan."

Buru-buru Kai mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, ketiganya memutuskan untuk tidak membuang waktu mengingat pergerakan Doojoon lebih cepat dari dugaan. Kai mengerling dua temannya yang terlihat mengangguk lalu melempar tiga foto di atas meja "Katakan siapa mereka secara _detail!"_

Dan tepat seperti dugaan Taeyong, maka ketiga wajah pria mengerikan di hidupnya yang langsung ditanyakan oleh Sehun dan dua temannya "Ko Donghoon, Yoon Doojoon, Choi Seunghyun. Mereka rekan kerja yang menarik diriku sejauh ini ke dunia gelap."

"Baiklah, aku tidak tertarik mendengar apapun jenis hubungan kalian. Hanya jawab aku dengan jujur!"

Sehun tak sabar, matanya berkobar penuh kemarahan sementara suaranya mendesak remaja yang sepertinya mengetahui banyak hal tentang tiga pria yang terus mengancam hidup kekasihnya.

"Diantara mereka bertiga siapa yang membunuh orang tua Luhan?"

 _Deg!_

Taeyong tahu dirinya akan dibombardir dengan pertanyaan tentang siapa Donghoon, Doojoon dan Seunghyun, dia bahkan sudah mempersiapkan diri mengatakan jenis transaksi dan bisnis gelap yang Donghoon dan dua kaki kanannya lakukan sampai Sehun menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan paling menakutkan yang harus dia jawab. Dia tidak siap, selalu tidak siap jika itu menyangkut kematian orang tua Luhan yang mengerikan.

" _rrrh…"_

Wajahnya kembali pucat dan dia merintih sakit, wajahnya berkeringat dengan tangan terkepal mencengkram erat dua pahanya. Ingin Taeyong mengatakan tidak tahu sampai Sehun berteriak "CEPAT KATAKAN!" dan membuat seluruh tubuhnya tersentak ketakutan.

" _aku tidak tahu."_ Cicitnya ketakutan seraya terisak ketakutan.

Sontak hal ini membuat kemarahan Sehun tak bisa dikendalikan, dia juga bertindak gegabah dengan menarik kasar lengan Taeyong, nyaris mencekik si remaja dengan dua tangan yang mencengkram erat piyama tidur yang dia gunakan.

"SEHUN!"

Baik Kai dan Chanyeol memperingatkan namun percuma karena sedari tadi yang Sehun lakukan hanya mencengkram leher Taeyong hingga warna merah terlihat di sekitar leher remaja yang sepertinya kesulitan bernafas.

"Sehun tenang, kau membuatnya takut!"

Chanyeol berusaha melepaskan namun Sehun justru berteriak tak kalah ketakutan "AKU YANG SEHARUSNYA BERKATA TAKUT! AKU TAKUT LUHAN TERLUKA JIKA KITA TERLALU LAMA DIAM!" dia berteriak marah dan mendorong Chanyeol menjauh.

Ingin rasanya Kai dan Chanyeol menghentikan Sehun, tapi anggap mereka kehabisan pilihan dan kesabaran mengingat saat ini, satu-satunya informasi yang bisa mereka pastikan kebenarannya hanya berasal dari Taeyong, remaja yang memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Doojoon sesuai informasi yang diberikan pada seseorang yang sengaja Kai sewa untuk mengikuti Doojoon.

"CEPAT KATAKAN!"

" _rrhh…"_

Teriakan Sehun, erangan kesakitan Taeyong cukup menggambarkan situasi mengerikan yang terjadi di rumah Luhan, sepertinya tak ada yang mengalah mengingat Sehun terus memaksa sementara Taeyong tak memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakan hal yang memang tidak dia ketahui sedari awal mengenai kematian orang tua Luhan yang melibatkan Doojoon dan Seunghyun.

"KENAPA KAU HANYA DIAM? KATAKAN ATAU AKU AKAN-….."

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

Terdengar suara langkah kaki berlari mendekat, detik berikutnya Sehun merasa seseorang menarik kencang lengannya lalu mendorongnya kuat hingga dia terhuyung mengenai meja di ruang keluarga Luhan.

" _brengsek!_ Berani sekali kalian menggangguku!"

Tebakan Sehun adalah Kai dan Chanyeol yang mengganggunya, tapi kemudian dia harus dibuat terkejut melihat dua sahabatnya tak melakukan apapun dan hanya menatap terkejut ke arah Taeyong.

 _Siapa?_

Buru-buru Sehun mengikuti kemana arah Kai dan Chanyeol melihat sampai matanya juga membulat lebar menyadari bahwa saat ini, detik ini juga dia melihat sosok yang begitu disayanginya tengah memeluk erat Taeyong yang meringkuk lemas di pelukannya.

" _Jaehyun?"_

Sehun tertohok sementara adiknya berteriak dan menatap marah padanya "APA YANG HYUNG LAKUKAN PADA TAEYONG?"

Sehun masih terdiam, bertanya-tanya darimana Jaehyun mengenal Taeyong dan bagaimana adik tercintanya itu mengenal Taeyong. Dan satu hal penting yang mengganggu Sehun adalah kenyataan bahwa saat ini, adiknya sedang menatap Taeyong penuh kecemasan dan itu terlihat seperti saat dirinya menatap Luhan yang tengah ketakutan.

 _Sial! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

Dia bergumam murka, didekatinya Jaehyun yang tengah memeluk Taeyong lalu suara beratnya terdengar sangat membunuh "Jaehyun, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Tak kalah murka, si bungsu bahkan menatap marah pada kakaknya "Harusnya aku yang bertanya! _Apa yang—_ APA YANG HYUNG LAKUKAN DISINI? KENAPA HYUNG MENCEKIKNYA?"

"Hyung bahkan harus membunuhnya jika diperlukan."

Ucapan Sehun membuat tubuh Taeyong tegang di pelukan Jaehyun, hal itu bisa dirasakan Jaehyun yang kini menyembunyikan Taeyong di belakang tubuhnya sementara dia berhadapan langsung dengan sang kakak "Jika kau menyakiti Taeyong lebih baik kau bunuh aku lebih dulu, _hyung!"_

Bagai disambar petir, hati Sehun mencengkram sakit mendengar ucapan adik kesayangannya, dia tak mengerti jenis hubungan apapun yang dimiliki Jaehyun dan Taeyong, yang jelas keduanya terlihat seperti dirinya dan Luhan dan itu membuat Sehun muak menebak bahwa adiknya sudah tergila-gila pada pembunuh seperti Taeyong.

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Bunuh aku jika kau akan menyakiti Tae-…."

"OH JAEHYUN!"

Habis sudah kesabaran Sehun, dia tak ingin mendengar lagi omong kosong remaja delapan belas tahun yang sedang meracau di depannya. Dia hanya perlu membawa adiknya pergi dan menjauhkan Jaehyun dari Taeyong sebelum semua keadaan menjadi lebih buruk.

"Kita pulang, _hm?_ Tinggalkan dia dan bicara dengan hyung."

" _SHIRHEO!_ Jika aku meninggalkan Taeyong, hyung hanya akan datang dan menyakitinya lagi!"

" _Jae.."_

Jaehyun bisa merasakan cengkraman kuat di punggungnya, fokusnya teralihkan menyadari wajah Taeyong sangat pucat sampai lagi-lagi suara Sehun terdengar dingin bertanya "Apa hubunganmu dengannya? Bagaimana bisa kau mengenal pembunuh seperti Tae-…."

"TAEYONG BUKAN PEMBUNUH DAN AKU MENYUKAINYA! AKU MENYUKAI TAEYONG JADI JANGAN MENYAKITI PRIA YANG AKU CINTAI!"

Tak hanya Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol, pernyataan Jaehyun juga membuat cengkraman Taeyong di punggungnya mengendur. Entah apa yang baru saja dikatakan Jaehyun, pikiran Taeyong kosong tak berani membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Sehun sampai tebakannya benar dan terdengar decakan meremehkan dari pria dewasa yang memiliki aura sangat menakutkan seperti Doojoon.

" _tsk! Cinta?_ Kau bilang cinta? Demi Tuhan Jae, kau masih terlalu kecil untuk mengatakan cinta!"

Sehun meremehkan sementara kakinya terus berjalan mendekati Jaehyun, dan seperti bisa membaca pikiran kakaknya, Jaehyun secara _refleks_ berjalan mundur dengan Taeyong lengan Taeyong yang dipeluknya erat saat ini.

"Kita pulang Jae."

" _tidak!"_ katanya tegas dan memancing kemarahan baru dari Sehun "Kita harus bicara!"

Jaehyun semakin mundur sementara Sehun semakin mendekat, dan jangan katakan Sehun memiliki banyak kesabaran karena nyatanya semua ucapan _tidak_ dari Jaehyun benar-benar membuatnya muak dan tanpa sadar Sehun sudah membuat kepalan tinju berjaga-jaga jika dia harus terpaksa menyerang adiknya.

" _tidak hyung!_ Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Taeyong! AKU TIDAK AKAN-…."

 _BUGH!_

" _Jaehyun!"_

Dan ya, satu pukulan kencang di tengkuk Jaehyun berhasil membuat adiknya tidak sadarkan diri, Sehun segera memeluk tubuh adiknya hingga tanpa sengaja matanya kembali bertatapan dengan remaja yang entah bagaimana caranya sudah membuat Jaehyun kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Jangan pernah berfikir kau bisa bersama dengan adikku." Katanya keji dibalas tatapan sendu dari Taeyong. Tak lama keduanya saling memutus kontak mata dengan Sehun dibantu Kai dan Chanyeol yang kini memapah tubuh Jaehyun "Kita akan bicara lain waktu, pastikan saat kita bicara lagi kau sudah memiliki jawaban dari pertanyaan yang aku ajukan Lee Taeyong!"

Dan setelahnya, ketiga pria dewasa itu membawa Jaehyun yang tidak sadarkan diri dari pelukannya. Ketiganya bahkan tidak menoleh lagi dan hanya membiarkan Taeyong terduduk lemas di lantai dan ketakutan seorang diri.

" _Jaehyunna…hkss.."_

Dia menyesal tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk Jaehyun. Terlebih saat suara pintu ditutup dengan kencang, Taeyong _refleks_ melihat dari celah jendela. Dia juga bisa melihat bagaimana Sehun memasukkan Jaehyun kedalam mobil diikuti Kai dan Chanyeol memasuki mobil yang lain.

 _BRRMMM!_

Tak lama matanya melihat bagaimana dua mobil itu pergi meninggalkan halaman rumah Luhan, tubuhnya sakit, tapi hatinya jauh lebih sakit, lalu setelah Jaehyun benar-benar tidak terlihat, barulah Taeyong terisak sangat pilu seraya memohon agar hidupnya diakhiri.

" _hyung…hyungbunuhaku, jebal….—RRRHHH!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sementara itu,_

 _._

" _Sial!_ Aku yakin membawa _vial_ untuk Taeyong! Tapi dimana?"

Sekiranya sudah dua puluh menit berlalu sang dokter yang kini bekerja untuk Hanyang hospital mengeluarkan seluruh isi tasnya, membuangnya asal hanya untuk mencari _vial_ yang diyakininya bisa membuat Taeyong bertahan.

Tapi selama dua puluh menit dia mengeluarkan seluruh isi tasnya, maka hasilnya akan sama saja, Luhan – _sang dokter-_ tak pernah bisa menemukan _vial_ berukuran 5 _ml_ yang berhasil dia curi dimanapun, _tidak di tasnya, tidak di saku mantel, atau bahkan di saku kemejanya._

" _rrh!_ SIAL!"

 _Baiklah, aku akan menemui Taeyong, aku akan melihatnya, hanya tunggu disini dan biarkan aku yang melihat keadaanya sayang._

Barulah saat ucapan Sehun saat menenangkannya beberapa jam lalu membuat Luhan tertawa kecil, dia merasa sangat bodoh karena sampai kapan pun tidak akan bisa membodohi Sehun yang beberapa jam lalu menciumnya untuk membuatnya tenang namun tidak dengan tangannya yang merogoh saku mantelnya untuk mengambil _vial_ yang dia curi dari Doojoon.

 _Sayang, kau tahu aku memilikinya?_

Luhan terkekeh namun jauh di dalam hatinya dia cemas, segera tangannya mencari ponsel lalu menghubungi Sehun namun tak mendapat jawaban.

 _Kau dimana? Apa masih bersama Taeyong?_

Ketika kepalanya dipenuhi banyak pertanyaan, tak sengaja Luhan melihat satu benda kecil yang tergeletak di lantai, jelas sekali benda kecil itu terjatuh karena dia baru saja mengeluarkan isi tasnya.

Dia hampir melupakan bahwa dia memiliki _usb_ yang berhasil didapatkannya dari kantor kejaksaan. Matanya memicing memperhatikan _usb_ tersebut, bertanya-tanya apa yang harus dia lakukan sampai perhatiannya teralihkan dan lebih memilih memungut _usb_ tersebut lalu berlari mengambil kunci mobil dan pergi entah kemana.

" _Jika ini bisa membantu, aku akan mengembalikannya."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _BLAM….!_

"LEPAS HYUNG! BIARKAN AKU MENEMANI TAEYONG!"

Jujur saja kepalanya masih sangat sakit karena pukulan kakaknya, kesadarannya juga belum sepenuhnya kembali, tapi satu yang Jaehyun yakini bahwa saat ini Sehun sedang menggenggam kuat tangannya dan menariknya masuk kedalam rumah.

" _HYUNG!"_

Sehun sengaja membanting pintu rumahnya, membuat suara debuman yang sangat kencang hingga seluruh anggota keluarganya yang berada di rumah terdengar mendekati pintu utama.

"Sehun? Ada apa nak? Kenapa kau mencengkram adikmu?"

Yang bertanya adalah satu-satunya wanita di rumah mereka, usianya memang sudah lebih dari setengah abad tapi nyatanya Jihyo, _ibu Yunho, Sehun dan Jaehyun,_ masih terlihat sangat cantik bahkan begitu lembut kepada ketiga putranya yang sudah beranjak dewasa.

"HYUNG LEPAS!"

"DIAM DAN MASUK KEDALAM KAMARMU!"

Dan nyatanya teriakan Sehun serta Jaehyun terdengar sampai ke ruang kerja sang ayah. _Refleks,_ sang jaksa mendekati asal suara sampai tak bisa berkata-kata karena terlalu terkejut melihat bagaimana Jaehyun dan Sehun bertengkar untuk kali pertama.

"AKU BUKAN BOCAH YANG BISA KAU ATUR! AKU TAHU APA YANG AKU LAKUKAN HYUNG!"

Tak sabar Jaehyun berusaha melarikan diri dari Sehun walau harus kembali menerima pukulan telak di wajahnya.

"SEHUN!"

Ibunya berteriak, memeluk putra bungsunya erat sementara Sehun masih terlihat begitu marah entah karena apa "Nak! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau memukul adikmu?"

Jujur Sehun merasa sangat bersalah, tatapan marah Jaehyun, isakan ibunya membuat hatinya sakit, dia tidak ingin mencari pembelaan atas apa yang telah dia lakukan pada adiknya, yang dia inginkan hanya membuat Jaehyun sadar bahwa jenis hubungan apapun yang dimilikinya bersama Taeyong, _Sehun menentangnya._

" _Sehun…"_

Kemudian suara ayahnya terdengar, Sehun menoleh, dia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menyalahkan ayahnya walau harus berakhir dengan berteriak "INI SEMUA KARENA AYAH!"

Setelahnya Sehun kembali berlari pergi, meninggalkan keluarganya seorang diri sementara Insung, _sang ayah,_ melihat bagaimana Jaehyun menatap marah pada kakaknya sementara sang istri menatap sendu padanya.

" _Mianhae."_

Insung berujar pada Jihyo dengan tangan terkepal erat, air matanya terjatuh melihat bagaimana Jaehyun menatap marah pada kakaknya, dia merasa pertengkaran dua kakak beradik ini tak lepas dari masa lalu yang coba dia lupakan namun terus menghantui hingga detik ini.

" _Karena masa lalu ayah kalian menderita, ayah bersalah pada kalian. Maafkan ayah, nak."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Klik…!_

Terburu-buru, Luhan sudah membuka pintu mobil, niatnya teguh mengembalikan apa yang ada di genggamannya pada tangan yang tepat. Tapi kemudian semua rencananya tak berjalan mulus seperti yang dia inginkan saat tangan yang lebih besar menutup paksa pintu mobilnya.

Luhan menoleh sebagai _refleks,_ mencari tahu siapa yang menutup paksa pintu mobilnya sampai sosok yang belum enam jam berlalu ia temui kembali terlihat di depannya, _menatap sendu_ lalu mencengkram kuat lengannya.

" _h-hyung?"_

Luhan tercekat sementara pria yang dipanggilnya _hyung,_ menatapnya sendu bercampur kengerian yang menusuk Luhan tepat ke hatinya "Kita harus bicara."

Adalah Yoon Doojoon yang kembali menemui Luhan, _entah,_ apa yang diinginkannya hingga keberanian untuk menemui Luhan kembali dilakukan menebak tak ada Sehun di sekitarnya.

" _tidak!"_

Luhan menolak dengan tegas, tangannya yang dicengkram Doojoon dia lepas sementara tangan yang lain buru-buru memasukkan _usb_ ke dalam saku mantelnya "Tidak ada lagi yang perlu kita bicarakan hyung!"

Merasa kesal, Doojoon menghimpit Luhan ke mobilnya, memberikan aura paling mematikan yang dia miliki untuk berbisik "Sayangnya banyak yang harus kita bicarakan Lu! _atau_ kau ingin aku melakukan hal mengerikan agar kau mau berbicara denganku?"

Tampaknya Doojoon tak repot-repot lagi menyembunyikan identitasnya pada Luhan, karena daripada menyembunyikannya, Doojoon justru terlihat sangat menikmati bagaimana raut ketakutan wajah Luhan saat berbicara dengannya.

" _apa-_ Apa maksudmu?"

" _mmh…_ Bagaimana mengatakannya? Apa aku harus menyakiti Oh Sehun agar kau-…."

Buru-buru Luhan mendorong tubuh Doojoon, membuka pintu mobilnya untuk menatap jijik pada pria mengerikan yang pernah dia hormati dalam hidupnya "Masuk! Kita bicara di tempat lain."

Menyeringai menang, Doojoon berjalan ke pintu samping kemudi, membuka pintu mobil Luhan lalu duduk tepat disamping pria yang begitu ingin dia miliki dalam hidupnya.

"Kau tahu hyung?" Luhan bersuara seraya memasang _seatbelt,_ melirik marah pada Doojoon lalu menyeringai kecil sebagai pertahanan diri agar tidak terlihat seperti mangsa di mata pria mengerikan di sampingnya "Apa?" Doojoon kembali bertanya lalu tanpa ragu Luhan mengatakan "Daripada menyakiti kekasihku, aku lebih suka jika kita mati bersama!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Doojoon cukup terkejut dengan ucapan Luhan, tebakannya Luhan akan sengaja membuat celaka mereka berdua, namun kemudian dokter yang pernah dilatihnya itu terlihat sangat tenang seraya menginjak gas mobilnya

"Nanti, jika tanganmu menyentuh bahkan sehelai rambut kekasihku, kau akan langsung berhadapan denganku dan akan mengetahui siapa Xi Luhan sesungguhnya, bagaimana mengerikan dia jika miliknya disentuh."

Sontak ucapan Luhan memancing kemarahan Doojoon, tangan sang pembunuh keji dikepal erat tak tahan menyadari bahwa Sehun begitu berarti untuk Luhan, yang membuatnya kesal bukan kenyataan bahwa Luhan akan menjadi keji jika dia menyakiti Sehun.

Tapi fakta bahwa Luhan sangat mencintai Sehun hanya membuat Doojoon semakin tergoda menyakiti Sehun dan menyingkirkan sialan itu dari hidup Luhan, _selamanya._

" _Ya,_ Aku tidak akan menyakitinya selama kau merespon diriku. Tapi jika kau berusaha menghindar, aku tidak bisa menjamin keselamatan Sehun." katanya mengancam balik dibalas hembusan nafas kuat dari Luhan yang kini mencengkram kuat kemudi mobil.

" _Kita lihat nanti, hyung!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Drrtt…drrttt…_

Nama Sehun terus terlihat di ponselnya, setidaknya sudah hampir sepuluh menit berlalu tapi kekasihnya terus menghubungi tanpa menyerah sekalipun, mungkin Sehun memiliki firasat buruk tentang keberadaannya.

 _Ya,_ Luhan bertaruh alasan ponselnya terus bergetar adalah karena mau bagaimanapun, semenjak kecil dirinya dan Sehun terhubung melalui koneksi batin mereka. _ibarat saudara kembar,_ Luhan akan mengetahui saat dimana Sehun berbohong begitupula sebaliknya.

Namun berbeda kali ini, karena disaat Sehun terus menghubunginya tanpa henti, pastilah sang kekasih sedang memiliki firasat buruk dan benar adanya karena saat ini, Luhan sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Doojoon, _pria yang begitu dibenci kekasihnya._

"Apa kekasihmu yang menghubungi?"

Tanpa ragu, Luhan menunjukkan ponselnya hingga Doojoon bisa melihat nama Sehun terlihat di layar ponselnya "Berhati-hatilah, mungkin dia akan datang dan menghajar wajahmu lagi." katanya tenang dibalas seringai mengerikan dari Doojoon " _Try me!_ Dan lihat siapa yang akan menangis karena kekasihnya terluka!"

Doojoon selalu tidak menyukai ekpresi berlebihan Luhan saat dirinya mengancam akan menyakiti Sehun, Luhan bahkan mematikan ponselnya lalu bertanya tergesa pada pria yang wajahnya ingin sekali dia pukul.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau ingin bicara lagi denganku?"

"Kau mencuri milikku dan aku ingin mengambilnya!"

Pastilah sesuatu yang dimaksud Doojoon saat ini adalah _vial_ yang dicurinya beberapa jam lalu. Luhan terlihat cemas, namun rasanya pula Doojoon bisa membaca pikiran Luhan lalu menebak dengan tepat.

" _ah,_ Jadi kau sudah memberikannya pada Taeyong?"

"Aku tidak mencurinya dan Taeyong akan baik-baik saja tanpa racun sialan yang kau buat!"

"Benarkah? Mau bertaruh denganku? Aku bahkan bisa menentukan batas waktu Taeyong bertahan hidup atau mati sekalipun." Katanya keji dibalas tatapan membunuh dari Luhan "Iblis macam dirimu? Kau menyebut dirimu seorang kakak lalu berakhir membunuh adikmu sendiri?"

Nyatanya Luhan melihat perubahan wajah Doojoon, dia menghilangkan sisi mengerikan di wajahnya lalu merubahnya cepat dengan tatapan menyesal yang entah mengapa membuat Luhan muak namun tertarik untuk mendengarkan.

"Jika aku tidak memberinya obat itu mungkin dia sudah mati saat ini."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Taeyong terlalu banyak melakukan kesalahan dan itu membuat Donghoon murka."

 _BLAM!_

Luhan menggebrak kasar mejanya, entah siapa Donghoon yang dibicarkan Doojoon, Luhan muak dan tidak peduli, yang dia tahu pria bernama Donghoon itu tak hanya membunuh kedua orang tuanya tapi juga nyaris membunuh Taeyong dan mungkin remaja lain yang bekerja untuk sialan itu.

"TEGA SEKALI KAU MEMBUAT TAEYONG BEKERJA UNTUK PEMBUNUH! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENYELAMATKANNYA? KENAPA KAU MEMBIARKANNYA TERJERUMUS SEMAKIN JAUH DENGAN PRIA BERNAMA DONGHOON!"

" _Salahkan ayahmu untuk itu!"_

" _huh?"_

"Atau mungkin Jaksa pengecut yang berada di balik semua dendam Donghoon pada ayahmu!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sedikit ragu Doojoon mencoba menggenggam Luhan, namun seperti tak ingin bersentuhan dengannya, Luhan melepas kasar genggaman tangan Doojoon hingga membuat Professor berdarah dingin didepannya menyeringai serta menatap kosong pada genggaman yang baru saja diabaikan Luhan.

"Apa kau takut mengetahui siapa diriku sebenarnya?"

"Aku tidak pernah takut karena aku mengenalmu, hanya saja kau terlalu mengerikan untuk dibiarkan begitu saja."

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana dengan ayah kekasihmu? Dia tidak berbeda dengan Donghoon."

Setidaknya lima belas menit yang lalu Luhan baru saja berniat mengembalikan _usb_ yang dia dapatkan pada ayah Sehun, berharap sang jaksa bisa membantunya menangkap Donghoon sampai ucapan Doojoon seolah menguapkan segala harapannya.

Luhan tertohok, ingin mengabaikan tapi hatinya menjerit memohon agar dijelaskan pada segala sesuatu yang sepertinya disembunyikan darinya begitu rapih dan tak tersentuh.

"Jaksa Oh?"

Doojoon menyesap kopinya lalu menatap lirih pada Luhan "Alasan mengapa Donghoon sangat membenci ayahmu adalah karena ayah Sehun menjebaknya dua puluh tahun yang lalu."

 _DEG!_

Jantung Luhan merespon berlebihan, tangannya mulai berkeringat sementara pikirannya dipenuhi dengan kemungkinan mengerikan yang pernah terjadi diantara keluarga Sehun dan keluarganya.

"Menjebak bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Aku mendengarnya dari Donghoon, dan harusnya kau juga mencari tahu pada Jaksa Oh."

"Mengenai apa?"

"Kenyataan bahwa dua puluh tahun lalu saat kita diculik bersama adalah Oh Sehun yang harusnya berada di tempatmu."

" _Mwo?"_

"Dan Jaksa Oh mengetahuinya, dia tahu rencana Donghoon adalah menculik putranya, dia kemudian sengaja datang ke Beijing untuk mengalihkan fokus Donghoon, dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi?"

Luhan semakin bergerak cemas, debaran jantungnya terus berdegup berlebihan dan saat Doojoon mengatakan "Dia sengaja mengajakmu bermain bersama dan membuat Sehun tidur dengan nyaman dikamarnya, agar Donghoon mengetahui bahwa kau adalah putranya, _bukan Sehun."_

" _tidak mungkin."_

Wajar jika air matanya menetes, wajar jika dia merasa begitu marah. _Ya,_ Semuanya begitu wajar sampai rasanya kemarahan Luhan untuk ayah Sehun bahkan lebih besar dari kemarahan Luhan untuk Doojoon.

Entah apa yang sedang dilakukan Doojoon padanya, yang jelas Luhan berani bertaruh bahwa apapun yang sedang coba dilakukan Doojoon adalah memprovokasinya agar rasa bencinya pada Jaksa Oh mempengaruhi hubungannya dengan Sehun.

"Dan setelah itu ayahmu salah menebak bahwa Donghoon tahu dia telah mengikutinya selama ini. Dia membeberkan segala hal yang tak pernah diketahui Donghoon hanya karena perbuatan rendah yang dilakukan Jaksa Oh padamu untuk melindungi putranya."

"Ayahmu terlalu fokus menyelamatkanmu sementara Jaksa sialan itu buru-buru membawa Sehun pergi dari Beijing, dia meninggalkan ayahmu dengan kau yang berada di cekikan Donghoon saat itu."

Luhan tertunduk, rasanya dia sudah mencapai batas untuk mendengarkan, dia tahu ini omong kosong tapi entah mengapa semuanya masuk akal mengingat ayahnya pernah mengatakan tidak pernah terlalu menyukai Jaksa tapi berakhir mengalah karena dirinya dan Sehun berteman.

"Fakta menyedihkannya, ibumu juga menolong ibu Sehun saat melahirkan Sehun, mereka berteman baik sampai kau dan Sehun saling mengenal. Tapi kemudian ayah Sehun meminta bantuan agar ayahmu mencari tahu tentang Donghoon."

"….."

"Katakanlah ayahmu menerima kasus ayah Sehun, dia menyelidikinya sebagai detektif profesional yang membantu kasus ayah Sehun, tapi kemudian apa yang dia dapatkan?"

Luhan mengepal erat tangannya untuk mendengar Dojoon mengatakan "Penghianatan, ayahmu dikhianati oleh sahabatnya."

 _Tes!_

" _Papa…"_

Tiba-tiba wajah ayahnya terlihat di benak Luhan, tiba-tiba dia merindukan ayahnya, tiba-tiba jasad ayahnya teringat lagi dan itu sangat membunuhnya, hatinya sesak, terlalu sesak karena dipenuhi rasa marah, dia ingin tahu lebih banyak sampai akhirnya dia bertanya.

"Apa ayahku mengetahuinya? Apa ayahku tahu dia dikhianati?"

"Sampai ayahmu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, dia tidak pernah tahu niat ayah Sehun mengajakmu keluar saat itu adalah untuk memancing Donghoon seolah menunjukkan padanya bahwa kau putra Oh Insung, bukan Sehun."

" _brengsek…"_

"Sampa ayahmu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, dia harus rela dikejar oleh rasa takut jika Donghoon kembali menyentuhmu tanpa tahu sedari awal, yang diinginkan Donghoon adalah Sehun bukan dirimu."

"Jika dia menginginkan Sehun kenapa dia terus mengganggu keluargaku?"

"Itu karena ayahmu detektif yang begitu hebat yang mampu membeberkan semua hal keji dan kotor yang dia lakukan. Fokusnya tak lagi pada Jaksa Oh, melainkan pada ayahmu. Tapi terimakasih pada Jaksa Oh, karena dirinyalah, semua hal yang diusahakan Detektif Xi berbalik menyerangnya hingga maut menjemput ayah-…."

"DIAAAAM!"

Luhan mencapai batasnya, semua omong kosong Doojoon berhasil mempengaruhi setengah dirinya, dia tidak mau seluruh dirinya berhasil dikuasai omong kosong ini.

Dia mencintai Sehun dan akan melakukan apapun untuk mencari kebenaran.

 _Apapun, termasuk bertemu dan bertanya langsung pada Jaksa Oh, ayah kekasihnya._

 _BLAM!_

Doojoon bisa melihat kemarahan di wajah Luhan, senyumnya keji namun hatinya menyesal karena sudah mengatakan hal yang membuat Luhan kesakitan.

" _Mianhae… Lu."_

Entah Donghoon mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya atau tidak, tapi untuknya, selagi Luhan memiliki kemarahan di hatinya, maka akan semakin mudah untuknya mengalihkan perhatian pria yang begitu ingin dimilikinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan tak lama Luhan sampai di depan kejaksaan, kakinya melangkah menuju ruangan yang begitu dihafalnya sejak kecil, beberapa dari mereka juga mengenalnya hingga Luhan tak memiliki kesulitan berarti untuk sampai di depan ruangan bertulis _Jaksa Oh_ tempat dimana ayah kekasihnya bekerja dengan tenang sementara dua puluh tahun lalu, ayahnya harus bertaruh nyawa untuk mencari bukti.

 _Tok…tok…_

Luhan menenangkan diri, mencoba untuk tidak termakan ucapan Doojoon lalu mengetuk pintu Jaksa Oh hingga terdengar " _Masuk."_ Dari suara yang begitu mirip dengan suara ayahnya.

 _Klik…_

Tak lama pintu terbuka, tak lama pula pria yang sedang memeriksa beberapa dokumen itu terlihat mencari tahu siapa yang datang. Lalu dalam hitungan detik mata lembutnya sedikit membulat menyadari bahwa yang sedang berdiri di depannya adalah kekasih dari putranya, putra dari mendiang sahabatnya.

"Luhan?"

Luhan tersenyum lirih lalu membungkuk sebagai rasa hormat walau kemarahan sedang menunggu untuk meledak "Jaksa Oh, boleh aku masuk?"

Buru-buru Insung berdiri dari kursinya, mendekati Luhan lalu meminta kekasih putranya itu masuk kedalam "Masuklah nak." Katanya menutup pintu lalu membawa Luhan duduk di sofa yang terdapat di ruang kerjanya.

Luhan bisa melihat ayah kekasihnya canggung karena kedatangannya, Luhan juga bisa melihat ada tatapan cemas karena menghkhawatirkan dirinya yang diberikan Insung persis seperti milik mendiang ayahnya.

Semuanya terasa wajar sampai kalimat Doojoon yang mengatakan _karena ayah Sehun, Donghoon menjadikan ayahmu sebagai target seumur hidupnya,_ kembali memenuhi kepala Luhan.

Dia tertunduk sejenak, menenangkan diri lagi sampai suara Insung terdengar bertanya padanya "Ada apa nak?"

Luhan mantap, buru-buru dia mengeluarkan _usb_ yang sempat dimilikinya kepada sang jaksa "Ini, aku ingin mengembalikan ini pada kejaksaan."

Insung terkejut, sebelumnya dia pernah bertengkar dengan Luhan karena benda kecil ini, lalu dengan berbaik hati Luhan mengembalikannya hingga tidak bisa menutupi rasa lega dari jaksa yang kini tersenyum padanya.

" _Gomawo_ Luhan, ayah tahu kau akan mengambil keputusan yang benar."

Luhan tersenyum kecil lalu tanpa sadar bergumam " _ayah?"_ rasanya janggal karena hampir dua tahun lalu berlalu, tak ada lagi sosok yang bisa dipanggilnya _ayah,_ sampai Insung mengatakan dirinya ayah barulah Luhan bereaksi dengan tangan terkepal erat.

"Ya, ayah akan menyelesaikan hal ini untukmu. Ayah janji akan menangkap pelaku pembunuhan pada mendiang ayah dan ibumu."

" _ah,_ begitukah?"

"Tentu saja Lu, ayah janji."

"Jadi ayah berjanji akan menangkap Ko Donghoon untukku?"

Reaksi berbeda ditunjukkan Insung, tatapannya cemas sampai tak sadar dirinya menangkup dua tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya erat "Luhan! apa yang kau katakan? Apa kau mengenal Donghoon?"

"Ya, tentu saja aku mengenal pembunuh ayahku."

"Nak, dengarkan ayah! Lupakan nama itu dan hanya bersikap seolah kau tak mengetahui apapun! Demi Tuhan pria itu sangat berbahaya!"

"Aku tahu, tapi kenapa perasaanku mengatakan anda lebih mengerikan daripada Donghoon!"

" _huh?"_

Insung menatap tak mengerti pada Luhan sementara kekasih putranya itu terlihat begitu marah "Apa benar anda sahabat ayahku?"

"Tentu saja Luhan, kami berteman."

"Kalau begitu maukah anda berkata jujur padaku?"

"Tentu saja nak, ada apa?"

Luhan menyiapkan diri, dia tertunduk cukup lama lalu membalas genggaman tangan Insung di tangannya, keduanya bertatapan cukup lama sampai akhirnya pertanyaan yang sudah berada di kerongkongan Luhan dia katakan dengan gugup.

"Sekarang aku mengingat pertemuan pertama kita, Jaksa Oh."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, dua puluh tahun lalu kau datang ke Beijing untuk mengajakku bermain ke sebuah arena bermain. _Apa aku benar?"_

Insung tersenyum bangga lalu membenarkan ucapan Luhan "Ya nak, itu pertemuan pertama kita. Ayah senang kau mengingatnya."

"Tapi dimana Sehun saat itu?"

" _huh?"_

"Aku yakin kau datang bersama Sehun, tapi kau tidak membawanya saat bermain denganku. Kemana Sehun pergi?"

Terlihat Insung melepas genggamannya di tangan Luhan, dan entah mengapa dia juga terlihat cemas membuat pikiran gila Luhan menguasai dan menyuarakan bahwa _Doojoon benar mengenai Jaksa Oh._

"Jadi _aboji,_ kemana Sehun pergi saat itu?"

Luhan berusaha lembut dengan memanggil Jaksa Oh dengan sebutan ayah walau hanya raut cemas dan kebohongan yang dilontarkan sang jaksa "Sehun demam saat itu, jadi dia tidak bisa bermain dengan kita."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya Luhan, tentu saja benar."

"Bukan karena kau sedang memperkenalkan aku sebagai anakmu pada Donghoon? Bukan Sehun?"

 _DEG!_

Jelas sekali raut wajah Insung memucat, Luhan juga bisa melihat sang jaksa mengepalkan erat tangannya hingga hanya serangan tanpa henti yang dilakukan Luhan untuk mencari tahu.

"Kau bilang akan mengatakan jujur padaku, _segalanya._ Aku hanya bertanya apa kau sedang mengenalkan aku sebagai putramu saat kau berada di Beijing, memberitahu Donghoon bahwa aku adalah putramu? Bukan Sehun? Apa kau-….. _KATAKAN TIDAK JAKSA OH!"_

"… _."_

Kini Luhan yang memohon agar setidaknya Insung mengatakan sesuatu, bukan hanya diam seperti melarikan diri "Aku mohon katakan sesuatu, _katakan itu tidak benar,_ katakan kau tidak melakukannya agar bisa menyelamatkan Sehun, _kumohon."_

"… _.."_

Diamnya seorang Jaksa hanya mencerminkan kekalahan, jadi saat Insung tetap diam bahkan terlihat menitikan air mata, maka hati Luhan serasa dicabik menyadari bahwa awal mula kebencian Donghoon pada ayahnya, berasal dari Insung, _ayah kekasihnya._

" _Jadi benar?_ Saat itu kau sedang mengenalkan aku pada Donghoon?"

" _Mianhae Luhan, ayah sangat jahat padamu."_

Hati Luhan mencelos sakit, terlalu sakit hingga kepalan di tangannya terlihat sangat merah mewakili bagaimana isi hatinya saat ini "Jahat? _Tidak,_ anda tidak jahat, tapi anda seorang pengecut yang menjijikan!"

" _Luhan…"_

"Kau bahkan menuduh ayahku membunuh Kakek Oh. _Kau membuat—_ KAU MEMBUAT AYAHKU TERLIHAT SANGAT BURUK DI DEPAN MATA SEMUA ORANG!"

" _Maafkan ayah nak!"_

"KAU MEMBUAT DONGHOON MEMBENCINYA DAN BERAKHIR MEMBIARKAN PEMBUNUH ITU MERENGGUT NYAWAKU— _KAU-….!"_

Luhan tertunduk, terisak hebat sementara kenyataan baru ini cukup memukul telak kesadaran dan kesabarannya selama ini "Kau berjanji menjaga ayahku di penjara tapi kemudian kau membiarkan Donghoon membunuhnya—AKU MEMBENCIMU JAKSA OH!"

 _BLAM….!_

Suara isakan Insung dan isakan Luhan seolah bersahutan, yang membedakan milik Insung mewakili penyesalan akan kesalahannya sementara Luhan mewakili seluruh amarahnya.

Mungkin setelah ini hubungan keduanya tidak akan pernah menjadi baik, Luhan akan selamanya membenci ayah dari kekasihnya dan Insung, dia selamanya akan hidup dalam penyesalan ketika melihat wajah Luhan yang dipenuhi luka.

Terlebih ketika Luhan menutup kencang pintu kerjanya, karena saat Luhan menutup kencang pintu itu, semua hanya menandakan bahwa disaat yang sama hubungan ayah dan anak diantara mereka tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi, _tidak untuk Luhan._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _AAARRGGGHHHH!"_

Semua benda yang ada didalam rumahnya, _Luhan hancurkan_

Dia terus menghancurkan barang, tidak mempedulikan apapun sampai suara pintu rumah terbuka dan menampilkan Sehun yang dibuat begitu cemas karena panggilan Chanyeol yang mengatakan _sesuatu mengganggu Luhan._

"Dimana Luhan?"

 _AAARRGGHHHH!_

Sehun mendengarnya, menyadari jeritan itu adalah jeritan yang sama yang pernah diteriakan Luhan dua tahun yang lalu ketika mengetahui tentang kematian dua orang tuanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Buru-buru Sehun menuju ruang tengah untuk mendapati semua benda pecah belah telah hancur berkeping sementara kaki dan tangan Luhan tergores karena seluruh benda sialan itu melukai tubuh kekasihnya.

" _Sayang…."_

Sesaat kesadaran Luhan kembali, hatinya tenang melihat sosok yang begitu dicintainya datang menemuinya. Tapi kemudian Sehun tersenyum dan sialnya! Sehun tersenyum seperti ayahnya dan Luhan benci melihat kekasihnya tersenyum.

"Ada apa? Apa yang-…."

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Luhan terus berjalan mundur, dia sengaja memberi jarak dengan memecahkan benda pecah belah di antara dirinya dan Sehun agar kekasihnya tidak bisa mendekat dan tidak bisa menyentuhnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Dan tebakan Luhan meleset mengira Sehun akan menjaga jarak, karena daripada menjaga jarak Sehun lebih memilih membuka alas kakinya lalu sengaja berjalan menginjak pecahan kaca yang dihancurkan Luhan hingga tak lama jejak berdarah terlihat di setiap langkah yang Sehun buat.

" _Sehun…"_

"Kenapa berteriak? Apa yang mengganggumu?"

Seolah terhipnotis oleh suara lembut Sehun, Luhan mulai tenang. Faktanya dia terganggu melihat darah di kaki Sehun, tapi kekasihnya terus tersenyum sampai tak lama jaraknya mudah untuk memeluk Luhan dan membawa kekasih mungilnya ke pelukannya.

" _Sehunlepas…"_

"Aku disini Lu. jangan berteriak lagi."

" _Lepas…"_

Seberapa kuat Luhan mendorong Sehun maka sekuat itu pula Sehun memeluknya, Sehun bahkan tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit di kakinya karena hatinya kini jauh lebih sakit menyadari bahwa Luhan kembali menolaknya, seperti dulu.

"Jangan marah lagi padaku, aku tidak bisa ditinggalkan lagi, _jangan Luhan….hks…"_

Luhan terdiam saat tiba-tiba Sehun terisak, dan entah mengapa pelukannya menjadi sangat erat seolah dirinyalah yang terluka, _ya,_ bisa saja Luhan mengusir Sehun lagi seperti dulu.

 _Tapi pertanyaannya, apa Luhan sanggup?_ Apa Luhan sanggup berpisah lagi dari Sehun?

 _Jawabannya tidak,_

Tidak untuk kedua kalinya, karena jika dia melakukannya lagi, mungkin dia akan menjadi pembunuh seperti Doojoon dan akan kehilangan cinta Sehun selamanya.

"Kau membuatku takut Luhan, apa yang terjadi?, _hmm?_ Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang membuatmu marah?"

 _AYAHMU!_

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi Luhan, aku akan mati jika kau melakukannya lagi!"

 _AYAHMU YANG MEMBUATKU MARAH!_

Ingin Luhan berteriak kasar seperti itu, tapi kemudian isakan Sehun hanya memperburuk keadaan, dia tidak sampai hati memberitahu Sehun dan hanya berakhir membalas pelukan kekasihnya yang sedang terisak untuk berbisik

" _Bodoh, aku tidak akan meninggalkamu, tidak lagi sayang, jadi tenanglah!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _tobecontinued_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _sebenernya ini baru 70% rampung tapi karena janji minggu di UP jadi ndak papa ya,_

 _lumayan dapet 6k juga walau kepending Luhan bakal tatap muka langsung sama Ko Donghoon yang penggambaran dia tuh cowo pala botak, mata satu, pake tongkat terus serem bgt pokonya, badannya gede se Insung, bayangin sendiri ya, kkk~_

 _._

 _yowis gue masih dikereta otw balik jkrta, sinyal jelek_

 _._

 _sampai nanti di afb_

 _._

 _C,U_

 _._

 _:*_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Previous**_

" _Kau membuatku takut Luhan, apa yang terjadi?, hmm? Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang membuatmu marah?"_

 _AYAHMU!_

" _Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi Luhan, aku akan mati jika kau melakukannya lagi!"_

 _AYAHMU YANG MEMBUATKU MARAH!_

 _Ingin Luhan berteriak kasar seperti itu, tapi kemudian isakan Sehun hanya memperburuk keadaan, dia tidak sampai hati memberitahu Sehun dan hanya berakhir membalas pelukan kekasihnya yang sedang terisak untuk berbisik_

" _Bodoh, aku tidak akan meninggalkamu, tidak lagi sayang, jadi tenanglah!"_

 _._

 _._

 **Je'Te Veux**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Sehun-Luhan**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Luhan….Jangan main diluar nak, salju turun dengan lebat kau bisa terjatuh_

 _Biarkan dia Ma, itu hanya salju! Ya kan jagoan?_

" _rrrhhh…."_

Selalu seperti ini, _seperti menghujam jantungnya,_ tiap kali kedua orang tuanya datang melalui mimpi, Luhan tidak meresponnya dengan bahagia, _sebaliknya,_ tubuhnya cenderung tegang, berkeringat dan yang paling menyiksa dia kesulitan bernafas, _selalu._

 _LUHAN! MAMA BILANG MASUK ATAU—_

 _PLUK!_

 _Bola salju itu tepat mengenai wajah sang mama, dibalas teriakan ANAK NAKAL! AYO PERANG SALJU DENGAN MAMA_

 _Dan jadilah keluarga kecil itu saling melempar salju di malam natal yang begitu damai_

 _LUHAN TERIMA INI SAYANG, BOLA SALJU SUPER BUATAN MAMA!_

" _Mama…."_

Tangannya terkepal, normalnya seseorang akan tertawa jika bermimpi tentang bagaimana dia dan keluarganya bermain perang salju, namun respon berbeda ditunjukkan Luhan saat ini, karena daripada bahagia dia justru terlihat sangat menderita dalam tidurnya.

 _TERIMA BOLA SALJU DARI PAPA JUGA JAGOAN!_

" _Pa….rrhh…"_

Luhan sesak, dia begitu cemas, begitu rindu dan yang paling mengerikan dia seolah ditarik kedalam mimpi dan tak bisa membuka mata.

" _Luhan…."_

Bukan tanpa alasan Luhan sangat membenci mimpinya, dia memliki satu, dua atau bahkan seribu alasan untuk membenci mimpi saat kedua orang tuanya datang dan menghibur, _ya,_ dia memiliki alasan untuk bereaksi tidak normal saat kedua orang tuanya datang ke dalam mimpi.

Karena seperti biasa, setiap kali mereka terlihat sangat bahagia di dalam mimpi, setiap kali mereka bermain, tertawa dan saling memiliki di dalam mimpi, maka bayangan mengerikan itu selalu datang bersamaan dengan mimpi terindah yang pernah dimiliki Luhan selama hidupnya.

 _MAMAAAAAA!_

Mimpi dimana tubuh ibunya terhempas jauh ke trotoar jalan, mimpi dimana dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat semua orang memanggilnya dokter, sampai pada akhirnya suara mengerikan Doojoonlah yang paling membuatnya sesak dan ketakutan

 _Waktu kematian Nyonya Xi…_

 _Mama…_

Luhan berkeringat tak wajar, nafasnya tersengal seperti ada yang mencekiknya, dia ingin bangun, dia tidak ingin berada dalam posisi mengerikan ini, dia ingin menemukan siapa yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya dan dia…. _dia ingin Sehun_

" _Luhan…"_

 _Waktu Kematian Nyonya Xi_

 _Hentikan!_

 _Waktu kematian Nyonya Xi_

 _HENTIKAAAN!_

"LUHAN!"

" _haaah~"_

Biasanya setiap malam saat dia mengalami mimpi buruk, Luhan akan membuka mata tanpa satu orang pun menemani. Awalnya dia ketakutan, selalu menjerit dan memilih untuk tetap terjaga setelah mengalami mimpi buruk.

Selalu seperti itu di minggu pertama sampai bulan kedua setelah dua orang tuanya meninggal. Lalu dibulan ketiga Luhan mencoba membiasakan diri, walau hasilnya sama setidaknya dia tidak menjerit, hanya dadanya terasa sesak jika mimpi buruknya terus berlanjut lama.

Setidaknya hingga malam ini dia mencoba untuk terbiasa walau nyatanya serangkaian mimpi manis yang terasa menakutkan ditambah adegan dan ingatan tentang bagaimana kedua orang tuanya tewas selalu membuat Luhan cemas.

Dia tidak pernah terbiasa, selalu menangis seorang diri tanpa ada yang mengetahui, _tidak Kai, tidak pula Chanyeol,_ hanya dirinya sendiri.

Namun hal berbeda terjadi malam ini, disaat mimpi buruk itu kembali datang, disaat dia tenggelam ke dasar terburuk dalam mimpinya, suara berat seseorang menariknya kuat, seolah menyelamatkannya dari mimpi yang tak ingin lagi dia ketahui bagaimana akhirnya.

" _Sayang, kau baik-baik saja?"_

Dan disinilah Luhan, sedang menatap penyelamatnya, cintanya, hidupnya. Suara berat yang telah menariknya dari mimpi buruk, tatapan cemas yang sangat menenangkan hatinya yang dipenuhi luka serta dekapan hangat yang membuatnya ingin bergantung pada pria yang begitu dia cintai hati dan raganya.

" _Sehun…."_

Luhan terisak, dia merangkak ketakutan di dekapan sang kekasih, menyembunyikan dalam-dalam wajahnya ke dada bidang sang kekasih lalu merasa sangat lega bisa mendengar detak jantuk kekasihnya sama cepat dan sama tak beraturan tanda bahwa pria yang beberapa jam lalu telah menghabiskan malam panas bersama dengannya juga terlihat cemas dan begitu mengkhawatirkannya.

" _Sehun…rrrhh…Sehunn."_

Yang memiliki tubuh lebih mungil meringkuk ke dekapan kekasihnya, mencakar, menancapkan seluruh kukunya ke pundak sang kekasih berharap rasa takutnya segera hilang, berharap dadanya tak lagi sesak dan berharap bisa melupakan banyak hal yang selalu menghantui setiap malamnya selama dua tahun setelah kepergian ayah dan ibunya.

" _Ssshh…_ sayang aku disini, aku disini Luhan, _sayangku."_

Katakan rasa takut Luhan tidak sebesar yang dirasakan Sehun saat ini, karena untuk Sehun melihat bagaimana tubuh mungil prianya bergetar ketakutan adalah hal yang begitu mematahkan hatinya.

Terlebih saat isakan Luhan terus terdengar begitu pilu, seperti ada yang menyakitinya tapi Sehun bahkan tidak mengetahui apa yang menggnaggu kekasihnya karena pastilah itu terjadi didalam mimpi yang Sehun tebak begitu buruk hingga pria mungilnya yang selalu terlihat tegar kini berakhir terisak seraya mencakar kuat pundak dan menggigit kencang dadanya.

" _Tenanglah Lu…"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Minumlah dan kau akan jauh merasa lebih baik."

Yang ditawari minuman hangat lebih memilih tubuh kekasihnya daripada cokelat panas menggiurkan yang sedang ditawarkan ke arahnya. Dan alih-alih mengambil secangkir cokelat yang sedang dibawa Sehun untuknya, Luhan lebih memilih menarik lengan Sehun lalu meringkuk seperti bayi lagi di dekapan kekasihnya.

"Aku mau kau, _hanya kau."_

Keduanya kini sedang duduk di teras belakang rumah Luhan, Kai dan Chanyeol. Sedang menikmati salju yang turun di halaman rumah belakang lengkap dengan baju tebal dan _scarf_ hangat yang melilit di leher masing-masing.

Tak ada yang berbicara, hanya Sehun yang dengan setia memasukkan Luhan ke mantelnya sementara si mungil mencari kehangatan di tubuh kekasihnya, terus mendekap sementara tangannya melingkar sempurna di pinggang Sehun seraya bersandar nyaman

" _hangat…."_ Ujarnya terdengar lebih baik walau nyatanya pula Sehun masih bisa menyadari suara kekasihnya tercekat seperti sedang mencari tahu mana mimpi dan mana hal nyata yang memang sedang terjadi padanya.

"Bagaimana jika seperti ini?"

" _Sehun!"_

Terakhir yang dilakukan Sehun adalah membawa Luhan ke pangkuannya, dua tangannya yang kekar dibuat melingkar di belakang tubuh si mungil sementara dagunya bertumpu di pundak Luhan sesekali meniup dan berbisik hangat agar kekasihnya tenang.

"Sangat hangat bukan?" katanya bertanya dibuat polos dibalas kekehan Luhan yang kini mencibir "Jelas saja hangat, kau mendekapku sangat erat."

Tak mempedulikan ucapan Luhan, Sehun semakin mengunci Luhan di pelukannya sementara dia mulai menciumi tengkuk dan cuping telinga kekasih mungilnya "Jika bisa aku ingin memakanmu hidup-hidup, membuatmu bersembunyi dengan aman di perutku dan memastikan kau akan selalu merasa hangat."

"Kau yakin?"

Sehun terkekeh lalu menyesap kuat leher sang kekasih yang sudah dipenuhi tanda cinta darinya "Tidak jadi, nanti aku rindu."

"Aku juga nanti rindu."

Keduanya terkekeh, menikmati udara dini hari yang benar-benar menusuk hingga ke tulang rusuk untuk tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tubuh mereka saling menghangatkan tapi tidak dengan kekosongan hati dan pikiran mereka, keduanya masih bersikeras saling melindungi tanpa tahu kecemasan dan kekosongan hati mereka terjadi karena keduanya enggan saling terbuka jika itu artinya menyakiti pasangan masing-masing.

"Sayang…."

Sehun memulainya dibalas suara sang kekasih yang menjawab " _hmmh?"_ seraya mendongak dan mencari dimana kedua matanya "Ada apa Sehunna?" katanya bertanya sangat menggemaskan hingga rasanya tak mungkin jika Sehun berhenti mengecup bibir yang selalu mengerucut lucu dan mata yang selalu menatap _innocent_ padanya "Aku mencintaimu." Katanya mengalihkan dibalas gelengan kuat dari si mungil "Aku tahu bukan itu yang ingin kau katakan, _._ Jadi katakan ada apa? _Omong-omong aku mencintaimu juga._ " Katanya mengecup dua jemari Sehun sampai merasa kepalanya dijadikan tempat bertumpu dagu lancip milik sang kekasih.

" _haah~_ Sejujurnya aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu sayang."

" _Wae?"_

" _entahlah,_ aku merasa melewatkan banyak hal tentangmu." Ujarnya mengecup kepala Luhan sementara dua tangannya memeluk posesif tubuh si pria mungil "Dalam arti sebenarnya apa kau baik-baik saja?" bisiknya memohon dibalas pelukan sama posesifnya oleh Luhan dan lengannya yang begitu halus.

"Tergantung pada kondisiku tentu saja."

" _hmh?"_

"Sehun, sayangku, Jujur hampir dua tahun ini aku selalu kesulitan setiap kali bermimpi buruk, terlebih saat kematian dua orang tuaku dan gagalnya pernikahan kita, aku selalu ketakutan. Tubuhku cenderung merespon sangat berlebihan dan yang paling buruk aku akan selalu merasa sesak dan sepanjang malam tangan dan tubuhku akan gemetar hebat."

" _Lu…."_

"Tapi jujur setelah kita kembali bersama, intensitas mimpi burukku berkurang sangat jauh, aku hanya mengalaminya beberapa kali, terutama di waktu kita tidak tidur bersama dan saat aku mendapat _shift_ malam. Selebihnya, saat aku bersamamu aku selalu merasa dijaga dan akan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi kau mengalami mimpi buruk lagi, tepat dipelukanku."

" _eyy…._ Lalu kenapa? Apa kau akan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri? Sehunna dengarkan aku…" Luhan mendongak lagi, sedikit mendorong tengkuk Sehun lalu menciumnya cukup dalam, menghisap dua bibir sang kekasih bergantian lalu kembali menatapnya "Kau baru saja menarikku keluar dari jurang paling mengerikan yang bisa aku rasakan lewat mimpi. Kau membuatku bernafas, kau memastikan padaku bahwa selama dua tanganmu mendekapku erat aku akan baik-baik saja, _dan ya!-…._ Aku memang baik-baik saja, _sangat baik."_

"… _.."_

"Sehun jangan diam seperti itu."

"…."

" _haah~"_

Luhan menghela dalam nafasnya, dan katakan Luhan tidak memiliki pilihan lain untuk membuat Sehun tenang dan merasa tidak dibohongi, membuatnya rela melakukan segala cara termasuk merangkak ke pangkuan Sehun lalu memaksa dua mata mereka bertemu. Keduanya bertatapan penuh cinta sampai Luhan lebih dulu memiringkan kepala, merunduk semakin ke bawah dan menangkup bibir tipis yang sialnya selalu berhasil membuatnya mendesah lagi dan lagi di setiap sentuhan yang selalu membuatnya terbuai.

" _hhnnghh~"_

Tatkala kecupan Luhan dirubah Sehun menjadi lumatan panas, maka suara _khas_ dari lumatan keduanya terdengar sangat mendamba. Lidah mereka saling mendorong, bibir mereka saling menghisap sementara dua tangan mereka tidak memberi jarak hingga hanya ada Sehun dan Luhan yang menjadi satu di tengah turunnya salju yang mulai lebat menutupi hampir seluruh jalanan dan halaman belakang rumah sang dokter.

" _Sehun…."_

Di tengah-tengah hisapan kuat di lidahnya, Luhan memberi jarak. Nafasnya tersengal, tangannya mencengkram kuat _scarf_ yang digunakan Sehun dengan kepala tertunduk antara malu dan terbakar gairah.

"Luhan…" Sehun membalasnya, dia bahkan mengangkat dagu Luhan sampai mata cantik itu lagi-lagi menyeretnya masuk semakin dalam, terlalu dalam ke pesona yang sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah bisa ditolak Sehun sejak kali pertama dua mata rusa itu menancapkan panah tepat di hatinya.

Merasa tak tahan, Sehun kembali mengecupnya lalu bergumam "Luhan, apa kau percaya aku sudah berulang kali jatuh cinta?"

Senyum di wajah cantik Luhan menghilang digantikan kerutan dahi yang benar-benar terlihat di wajah _flawless_ miliknya "Bohong! Aku cinta pertama dan satu-satunya di hidupmu!"

"Tidak, aku sudah berulang kali jatuh cinta."

"Sehun kau-…."

"Tapi selalu ke orang yang sama _, Kau."_

" _huh?"_

Luhan tergagap, Demi Tuhan apapun jenis bualan yang dikatakan Sehun saat ini sungguh tidak lucu, dia merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak, darahnya mendidih karena terlalu tegang dan nafasnya tercekat saat Sehun kembali mengatakan "Aku berkali-kali jatuh cinta, tapi selalu padamu, _hanya dirimu sayangku. Luhanku, Oh Luhan."_

"Bodoh, berhenti mengatakannya dengan cara yang begitu manis, aku bisa mati karena mendengarnya."

"Kini kau percaya?"

Luhan tersenyum lagi, kerutan di dahinya menghilang digantikan rona merah yang membuat Sehun semakin jatuh lagi dan lagi pada Luhan dan semua kebiasaannya yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Tapi sejak kapan?" katanya bertanya dibalas senyum tak kalah mempesona oleh Sehun. Tangan keduanya ditautkan erat oleh Sehun sementara satu tangan Sehun yang bebas kini sedang menyusuri wajah Luhan, _mengenang._

"Sejak Luhan kecil untuk kali pertama tersenyum padaku, sejak itu pula Oh Sehun sudah bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Hari itu, dua puluh tahun yang lalu hingga saat ini, Oh Sehun, selamanya hanya membutuhkan Xi Luhan sebagai setengah jiwanya, _hidupnya, cintanya."_

" _Sehun…!"_

Luhan melompat ke pelukan Sehun, memeluknya erat, membalas pernyataan cinta yang sialnya terus membuat hatinya berdebar. Dia tidak mau membayangkan bagaimana pengorbanan Sehun untuk sampai di malam ini, dia tidak ingin menghitung berapa banyak air mata yang membuat kekasihnya terlihat sangat lemah atau berapa banyak luka yang sudah menggores hati prianya, _kekasihnya._

Semua sudah berlalu, rasanya tidak masuk akal jika cinta Sehun masih begitu besar untuk Luhan, tapi ketika Sehun terus memastikan bahwa rasa cintanya tidak pernah hilang bahkan untuk satu helaan nafas pun pada Luhan, _maka_ si pria cantik memekik bahagia, sangat bahagia untuk berbisik pada belahan jiwanya, _setengah terisak._

"Untuk cintamu yang begitu besar padaku, untuk luka yang aku buat dihatimu, untuk air mata yang terjatuh karena sikap kasarku, untuk kemarahanmu, untuk kecemasanmu, untuk semua hal yang kau lakukan padaku, semua hal yang telah kau pertaruhkan untukku, _terimakasih._ Terimakasih sayang, _Aku mencintaimu, aku sangat mencintaimu Sehunna."_

Secara naluriah air mata mereka menetes lagi, kali ini bukan karena luka, bukan pedih ataupun mimpi buruk. Air mata mereka seolah mewakili bahwa sampai detik ini, walau dua puluh tahun telah berlalu, Sehun dan Luhan, _keduanya_ membuktikan bahwa cinta pantas diperjuangkan, bahwa cinta adalah hal gila yang akan membuatmu menangis, menjerit namun tersenyum pada akhirnya.

" _sshh…._ Terimakasih sudah membalasnya Luhan, _aku sangat mencintaimu_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Luhan?"

"Selain mimpi buruk, aku rasa dia sudah lebih baik."

" _Sial!_...Aku bahkan tidak tahu Luhan selalu mengalami mimpi buruk!"

"Kalian benar-benar tidak tahu?"

Tepat setelah keberangkatan Luhan ke rumah sakit, Sehun menceritakan apa yang dialami kekasihnya pada Kai dan Chanyeol. Berharap salah satu dari mereka memberikan informasi, apapun itu, yang Sehun lewatkan selama dua tahun tentang kekasihnya.

"Tidak sama sekali."

" _Rrrhh_...Apalagi yang aku lewatkan?" Dia menjambak kencang rambutnya. Bayangan bagaiamana Luhan mengalami mimpi buruk di setiap tidurnya sungguh mengganggu. Terlebih ketika tanpa sadar pria mungilnya mulai menyakiti diri sendiri seperti tanpa sadar memukul bahkan menggenggam benda tajam seperti dia jadikan sebagai pertahanan diri.

"Sehun, aku rasa kita bisa menghilangkan sedikit demi sedikit mimpi buruk Luhan."

Tertarik pada ucapan Kai, Sehun berhenti menjambak rambutnya dan mulai menatap pria kedua yang selalu diandalkan Luhan sejak kecil "Apa maksudmu?" Katanya bertanya dibalas senyum tipis Kai yang kini menyalakan televisi

"Ada apa?"

"Lihat dan perhatikan."

Tak lama Sehun fokus pada perintah Kai, mencari tahu apa yang terjadi sampai matanya sedikit membulat tatkala melihat wajah ayahnya sedang memberi pernyataan terkait permohonan dan larangan keluar dari Seoul untuk satu nama yang rasanya begitu familiar di telinganya.

"Ko Donghoon?"

 _Pip!_

Chanyeol mematikan televisi lalu fokus pada Sehun "Ayahmu sepertinya mulai bertindak."

"Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Entahlah, mungkin ayahmu merasa harus bertindak mengingat kau sudah terlibat cukup jauh dengan kasus kematian Mama dan Papa Xi."

Hal yang membuat Sehun enggan berbicara pada ayahnya adalah karena sang jaksa dengan tegas mengatakan tidak akan menangani kasus yang berhubungan dengan kematian kedua orang tua kekasihnya. Tidak Ko Donghoon, tidak pula hal-hal yang menyangkut kematian detektif dan dokter Xi.

Sontak hal itu membuat Sehun geram, dan seolah tak mau kalah keras dengan sang ayah yang mengatakan tidak akan mencampuri masa lalu, maka disaat yang sama pula Sehun mengatakan dengan tegas akan mencari tahu dengan kemampuannya sendiri siapa tersangka yang terlibat dengan kematian Mama dan Papa Xi.

Lalu lihatlah pagi ini, ayahnya mengenakan jubah kebanggannya seolah menyatakan perang pada Ko Donghoon, Mafia sialan yang membuatnya harus kehilangan Luhan selama dua tahun dan membuat kekasih mungilnya begitu menderita.

Bukan dia merasa tidak senang, tapi semua ini terlalu terburu-buru hingga hanya raut putus asa yang terlihat di wajahnya "Benarkah? Hanya itu?"

Entah mengapa keterlibatan ayahnya justru membuat kecemasan baru untuk Sehun, dia selalu memiliki firasat buruk tentang hubungan Luhan dan ayahnya, jadi jangan katakan Sehun merasa lega karena daripada lega justru dia memiliki perasaan buruk tentang semua kebetulan mengerikan pagi ini.

"Apa yang membuatmu cemas?"

Sehun mengepalkan tangan sebagai respon, melihat sekilas pada Kai dan Chanyeol lalu berujar sangat lirih "Luhan, seperti biasa."

.

.

.

.

 _Larangan bepergian untuk salah satu pengusaha tembakau terbesar, Ko Donghoon, telah dikeluarkan oleh kejaksaan tinggi Seoul pagi ini, perintah itu dikeluarkan langsung oleh Jaksa Agung, Oh Insung terkait dengan kepemilikan bisnis narkotika dan senjata gelap yang dimiliki Presdir Ko di tiga negara yakni Beijing, Jepang dan Seoul dalam jumlah besar sesuai penyelidikan kejaksaan selama dua tahun terakhir. Kabar yang mengatakan-…._

 _Pip!_

"BRENGSEK! BERANI SEKALI JAKSA SIALAN ITU MEMBERI LARANGAN LANGSUNG DENGAN PEMBERITAAN MEDIA! _RRRGHHH!"_

Pihak kejaksaan mungkin sedang bersiap untuk menanggapi respon langsung terkait dengan pengumuman mengejutkan yang mereka buat, bertaruh mungkin Donghoon akan tetap nekat melakukan perjalanan dengan status warga negara sementara di Beijing dan melakukan bisnisnya di tempat terbesar yang dia miliki untuk _suplai_ bahan baku dan beberapa senjata gelap yang menjadi _prioritasnya._

 _Ya,_ mungkin kejaksaan tinggi Seoul tepat saat menebak Donghoon akan tetap melanjutkan perjalanan, tapi yang meleset dari perkiraan tim kejaksaan adalah kenyataan bahwa Donghoon memiliki dua kaki tangan yang lebih cerdas dan lebih keji bahkan daripada dirinya sendiri.

"Sebaiknya kau tenang, kita tidak mendapatkan apapun jika menggunakan kepala yang dipenuhi kemarahan!"

Suara tenang itu terdengar dari salah satu tangan kanannya yang jenius, seorang pria yang memegang gelar _professor_ karena keahliannya di bidang kesehatan namun tak kalah mengerikan jika kemampuannya yang lain dalam membunuh sedang dilakukan.

Dan jika pria yang memiliki cacat dimatanya itu terlihat cemas dan murka, maka Doojoon, _sang professor,_ terlihat sangat tenang seolah mengetahui bahwa cepat atau lambat Jaksa Oh memang akan turun tangan secara langsung mengingat dua putranya sudah cukup terlibat dalam masa lalu Luhan.

"Tenang? _Brengsek!_ BAGAIMANA BISA AKU TENANG JIKA JAKSA SIALAN ITU MULAI KEMBALI BERTINDAK!"

"Sekalipun dia bertindak, aku rasa kau kembali memenangkan pertandingan dengan Jaksa Oh, Presdir Ko."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Doojoon menyeringai, dia segera mengerling Seunghyun yang berada di sampingnya lalu terdengarlah suara yang lebih berat meneruskan apa yang ingin dikatakan _partner_ nya " _Well,_ Kau pernah mengalahkan Jaksa Oh di masa lalu, jadi kemungkinan kau kembali mengalahkannya sangat besar jika kami berada di sisimu, _tenang saja."_

"KATAKAN DENGAN JELAS!"

Seunghyun masih memasang ekspresi begitu santai lalu tak lama menyeringai lagi seraya membuang dua lembar foto yang dimilikinya ke atas meja "Oh Sehun dan Oh Jaehyun."

"Bukankah mereka?"

"Kau benar, dua putra kandung Jaksa Oh."

"Lalu apa rencana kalian?"

"Tebakanku dan Doojoon ada dua hal yang membuat Jaksa Oh kembali mengusikmu."

"Dua hal?" Donghoon bertanya untuk dibalas anggukan mantap dari dua pria yang rasanya sangat bisa dia andalkan dalam hidupnya "Apa saja?"

"Pertama karena dia memegang _usb_ itu. _Dan ya,_ aku rasa dia memang sudah memiliki _usb_ itu!"

Donghoon terlihat semakin geram lalu bertanya lagi pada Seunghyun "Lalu apa yang kedua?"

"Dan kedua, aku rasa dia tidak akan tinggal diam jika dua putranya sudah terlibat terlalu jauh denganmu."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu jika kau ingin dia berhenti mengusikmu, maka kau harus menggertak balik dengan cara yang sama, _mendadak namun sangat mengerikan."_

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Kedua mesin pembunuhnya terdiam selama beberapa lama, mencoba untuk memberitahu dengan cara terkeji sampai Doojoon lebih dulu bersuara "Kau harus menyakiti salah satu dari kedua putra Jaksa Oh, _keduanya akan lebih baik."_ Katanya memberitahu ditimpali Seunghyun dengan seringai _khas_ mengerikan miliknya "Tapi kali ini kau harus melakukannya dengan kedua tanganmu sendiri."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kita tidak merayakan natal bersama? Kenapa kau harus pulang kerumah orang tuamu? Dan lagipula kenapa kau membawa Taeoh, aku-…"

"Sehun cukup! Jangan mulai!"

"Mulai apa?"

Keadaan berpindah di kediaman Sehun dan dua pria cantik yang merupakan teman kecilnya, _dan seperti biasa,_ setiap pagi akan selalu ada pertengkaran tidak penting yang selalu dimulai oleh si pemilik rumah, _Sehun tentu saja._

Mungkin wajar jika dia kesal saat pulang kerumah dan mendapati koper cukup besar milik Kyungsoo dan putranya, karena saat Kyungsoo mengatakan _Aku dan Taeoh akan menghabiskan malam natal bersama Kakek dan nenek Kim,_ maka seluruh rencana perayaan natalnya bersama Luhan dan keponakan tercintanya seolah dibuat hancur oleh Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Jangan membuatku merasa bersalah! Lagipula ini tahun pertama Taeoh merayakan natal bersama kakek dan nenek dari ayahnya, _oke?"_

Lihatlah wajah Sehun saat ini, terlihat sangat mengerikan karena kesal lalu tiba-tiba merengek saat melihat keponakannya sedang bermain dengan Vivi dan terlihat sangat senang " _puff..puff!"_

Taeoh bahkan meniru bagaimana cara Vivi menggonggong sampai pamannya datang dan merengek " _Taeoyaaaa jangan pergi huwaaa…."_

Yang tiba-tiba dipeluk tersentak kaget, jujur saja pelukan pamannya sangat kuat, terlalu kuat sampai membuatnya sesak dan _refleks_ dia menjerit kesal karena selain dipeluk erat pamannya juga mencium wajahnya tanpa henti

" _Samchonn..shilheo!"_

"Sehun jangan ganggu Taeoh!" Kyungsoo memperingatkan dibalas seringai malas dari sang paman "Biarkan! _Sshh,_ jangan bawa pergi kesayanganku!"

Setidaknya _moment_ menyebalkan itu terus terjadi kurang lebih selama sepuluh menit, beruntung seseorang mengetuk pintu, Kyungsoo kemudian membukanya dan sedikit menatap bingung mengingat pria tertua di keluarga Oh termasuk jarang datang berkunjung mengingat kesibukannya sebagai seorang Presdir di perusahaan mendiang kakek bersama Sehun adiknya.

"Hyung?"

" _Kyungie!"_

Kemudian dari balik tubuh Yunho yang besar, seorang balita tampan yang usianya sudah menginjak lima tahun terlihat melonjak memeluk sang dokter. Sontak, Kyungsoo menangkap tubuh kecil itu lalu mulai menggendong Oh Haowen, putra pertama Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Haowenna _anyyeong…"_

"Kyungie _anyyeong!"_

Si kecil mengikuti ucapan Kyungsoo, dibalas kekehan Yunho yang matanya mulai mencari seseorang di dalam rumah "Sehun dirumah?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk seraya mempersilahkan Yunho masuk dengan Haowen di pelukannya "Sedang mengganggu anakku hyung, masuklah." Katanya memberitau dan entah mengapa Kyungsoo mendapati wajah Yunho terlihat tegang seperti sesuatu telah terjadi.

" _Hyung?_ Kau baik-baik saja?"

" _huh?"_

Yunho terlihat bingung, sepertinya dia enggan menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, beruntung putranya memekik "SAMCHOON!" saat melihat Sehun hingga perhatian Kyungsoo teralihkan karena Haowen segera minta diturunkan untuk berlari ke pelukan pamannya.

" _aigoo,_ siapa yang datang? Anak paman?"

Sehun segera berjongkok, menyambut kedatangan Taeoh meskipun dia sendiri sedikit bertanya-tanya kenapa Yunho datang dan membawa Haowen bersamanya "Ada apa hyung?" katanya bertanya dan tanpa kesulitan menggendong dua balita sekaligus di dua lengannya yang kekar.

Tak mengerti, Sehun kembali bertanya "Apa sangat mendesak?"

"Jika kau bilang seperti itu artinya memang sangat mendesak."

"Baiklah, kita bicara di ruang kerjaku."

" _Samchoon / yosh!"_

Taeoh dan Haowen pun sepertinya larut dalam perbincangan balita, keduanya seperti ingin melakukan sesuatu mengingat tak lama Sehun menggendongnya keduanya kompak minta diturunkan "Kalian mau bermain?"

Taeoh mengangguk, Haowen tak sabar meminta turun, dan setelah menginjak lantai keduanya segera berlarian ke sekeliling rumah dengan Vivi sebagai target kenakalan dua balita di hidupnya " _Vivi-ya~,_ malang sekali nasibmu." Katanya terkekeh dibalas delikan tajam dari Kyungsoo "Cepat bicara dengan hyung, aku akan menyiapkan makan siang."

Kedua Oh bersaudara itu saling mengangguk sampai Sehun lebih dulu berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya "Ayo hyung." katanya memberitahu dibalas anggukan Yunho yang mengikuti Sehun dalam diam.

"Ada apa hyung?"

Sesaat setelah keduanya masuk ke ruang kerja Sehun, yang lebih muda segera menyiapkan secangkir teh untuk kakaknya yang entah mengapa terlihat serius menatapnya.

"Hyung! Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Hmh?"

Yunho terlihat cemas lagi, lalu wajah adiknya terlihat bertanya-tanya hingga akhirnya dia berani mengatakan apa yang memang harusnya dia katakan.

"Sehun."

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau berpikir sesuatu terjadi?"

Sehun mengangguk, diberikannya secangkir teh pada Yunho lalu tak lama dia duduk didepan kakaknya "Sebelumnya kau tidak pernah mengunjungiku, jadi setiap kali kau datang berkunjung itu artinya sesuatu telah terjadi. Aku benar?"

"Katakanlah kau benar, sesuatu memang telah terjadi. Lalu menurutmu apa yang terjadi?"

Rasanya jarang sekali melihat Yunho bersikap serius seperti saat ini, jadi saat kakaknya terlihat bertanya namun tak ada tatapan lembut di matanya maka sesuatu memang sedang terjadi dan Sehun benci menebaknya.

"Entahlah, kita tidak seperti ini sebelumnya."

"Kau benar, kita tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, kita tidak pernah bertengkar bahkan setelah aku menikah dan memiliki seorang putra."

"Kau benar hyung, lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Haaah~"

Terdengar Yunho menghela nafas dibalas tatapn sendu kakak tertua dari dua orang adiknya. Si sulung rupanya terlalu banyak berharap jika adiknya mengerti apa yang ingin dia sampaikan tanpa harus mengatakannya secara jelas.

"Ada apa?"

"Baiklah kita memang tidak pernah bertengkar. Lalu bagaimana dengan hubunganmu dan Jaehyun? Apa kalian baik-baik saja?"

" _Ah..."_

Barulah saat nama si bungsu disebutkan, Sehun tahu kemana arah pembicaraan mereka saat ini. Raut putus asa Yunho, kecemasannya dan caranya menyampaikan maksud untuk menegurnya memang seperti Yunho, kakaknya yang selalu bijak bahkan melebihi ayah mereka.

"Aku tidak bertengkar dengan Jaehyun."

"Jadi memukul wajah adikmu tidak masuk dalam kategori bertengkar?"

"Hyung..." Sehun merengek putus asa lalu memberi penjelasan "Aku terpaksa melakukannya."

"Atas dasar apa?"

"Dia sangat keras dan tidak mendengarkan aku."

"Apa aku pernah memukul wajahmu jika kau tidak mendengarkan aku? Disaat kau melawan dan terus berteriak? Apa pernah aku memukul wajahmu?"

Sehun tertunduk, jika sudah seperti ini jelas dia kalah berdebat dengan Yunho, kemudian dia memilih tertunduk dengan tangan terkepal seraya bergumam "Tidak pernah sama sekali."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan pada Jaehyun? Apa aku pernah mengajarimu untuk berlaku kasar saat kalian bertengkar?"

Lagi, Sehun bergumam "Tidak pernah."

Yunho kemudian menyadari kesalahannya, dia terlalu menekan Sehun dan tak memberi kesempatan adiknya berbicara. Jadilah dia memposisikan diri sebagai teman adiknya dan membuang gelar kakak tertua pada adik kesayangannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau membuat adik kita lari dari rumah?"

" _huh?_ Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Tak ingin Sehun merasa bersalah, Yunho kini merangkul pundak adiknya, memberitahunya perlahan bahwa tujuannya datang kesini hanya untuk membertahukan tentang kepergian Jaehyun dari rumah tepat setelah pertengkarannya dengan Sehun.

"Jaehyun melarikan diri dari rumah, malam tadi hingga saat ini dia tidak pulang. Tapi kau tenang saja Jaehyun menyewa aprtement menggunakan credit card milikku, jadi selama dia masih menggunakan credit card milikku aku masih bisa melacak keberadannya."

"..."

Sehun terdiam, dia sudah merasa sangat bersalah pada adiknya. Lalu kakaknya datang untuk memberitahu dan membuatnya benar-benar terlihat sangat jahat saat ini "Aku tidak bertengkar dengannya, _sungguh._ Aku hanya tidak ingin dia berhubungan dengan orang yang salah, dia adikku dan aku sangat menyayanginya."

"Aku tahu kau menyayangi Jaehyun. Tapi apa kau memiliki alasan melarang adik kita berhubungan dengan pria yang dia sukai?"

"YA hyung! Aku memiliki alasannya! Pria yang disukai Jaehyun adalah seorang pembunuh! Lalu bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan Jaehyun berhubungan dengan pembunuh! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya!"

Suasana tegang seketika, Sehun terlalu emosi dan Yunho cukup terkejut menyadari bahwa kebencian dan cara bicara Sehun benar-benar terdengar seperti ayahnya "Kau terdengar seperti papa."

"Aku bukan papa!"

"Jelas kau seperti papa! Apa kau pernah tahu papa juga memanggil Luhan sebagai pembunuh saat dia melarangmu berhubungan dengan Luhan."

" _Mwo?"_

Sehun tersinggung, rasanya dia begitu marah lalu menatap mata Yunho yang terlihat menyesal mengatakannya "Terkejut?"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kenapa papa menyebut Luhan sebagai pembunuh?"

"Karena tanpa alasan Papa menuduh Paman Xi sebagai pembunuh kakek. Lalu dia melampiaskannya pada Luhan dan ingatlah bagaimana sulitnya hubunganmu dan Luhan saat itu."

"…."

"Apa kau ingat bagaimana amarahmu saat papa melarang hubunganmu dengan Luhan? kau bahkan berfikiran pendek untuk membawa Luhan pergi dan hidup bersamanya disaat usia kalian baru menginjak delapan belas tahun?"

Sehun terdiam, bayangan hari itu masih setia menghantuinya, saat dimana kali pertama papanya melarang untuk menemui Luhan adalah hari dimana Sehun bersumpah akan melakukan segala cara untuk melindungi Luhan.

Dia nyaris melupakannya, tapi kemudian Yunho memaksanya kembali mengingat dan entah mengapa hatinya menjadi sesak setiap kali ingatan itu datang menggangunya.

"Aku tidak pernah melupakannya hyung."

"Bagus! Kau memang tidak boleh melupakannya, harusnya kau lebih tahu dari siapapun rasanya hubungan yang ditentang, harusnya kau tetap memikirkan Jaehyun, bagaimana perasaannya? Bagaimana labilnya seorang remaja? Harusnya kau lebih tahu dari siapapun Sehun!"

"…"

"Dan kumohon, jangan sebut seseorang pembunuh jika kau tidak benar-benar mengetahui siapa orang itu. Ucapanmu bisa membuat seseorang kehilangan nyawanya Sehunna, jadi jaga bicaramu, _oke?_ Terlebih yang kau katakan pembunuh hanya remaja seusia adikmu, _ayolah!_ Luhan bahkan nyaris meninggalkanmu saat ayah mengatakan papanya adalah seorang pembunuh. Aku katakan sekali lagi, jangan bersikap seperti Papa!"

"…"

Sehun hanya terdiam, mendengarkan seluruh kekesalan hyungnya untuk menangkap beberapa kalimat yang begitu mengganggu terkait Luhan dan masa lalunya. Yang dia tahu papanya tiba-tiba melarang hubungannya dengan Luhan beberapa tahun lalu, tapi dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa jaksa agung sekelas papanya bisa menyebut seorang remaja sebagai pembunuh bahkan disaat dia tahu putranya begitu mencintai remaja yang dia katakan sebagai pembunuh.

Sontak hal itu membuat Sehun terpancing emosinya, tangannya terkepal lalu dia mengusap kasar wajahnya " _Sial! Apa yang terjadi?"_

Sehun menggeram tak percaya, hatinya selalu sakit jika diingatkan bagaimana kasar ayahnya pada Luhan, bagaimana setiap ucapan yang dia katakan menyakiti kekasihnya, ditambah kenyataan baru bahwa papanya juga menyebut Luhan pembunuh cukup membuatnya sadar bahwa dia sangat keterlalu ketika menyebut Taeyong sebagai pembunuh.

Sejenak dia mendinginkan kepala, mencari dimana letak kesalahannya sampai kemudian pendiriannya kuat mengatakan Taeyong pembunuh sementara kekasihnya bukan pembunuh

"Tapi hyung, Kau tidak tahu siapa pria yang disukai Jaehyun."

"Lalu apa kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu! Dia seorang-…"

"Pembunuh?"

Sehun diam, Yunho selalu tahu cara terbaik untuk menyela ucapannya. Yang bisa dia lakukan setelahnya hanya diam smeentara sang kakak terus mengusap lembut pundaknya "Sehunna, bisakah kau tidak bersikap seperti Papa? Itu membuat kepalaku sakit."

"Kalau begitu jangan melarangku untuk menjaga Jaehyun!"

"Aku tidak melarangmu menjaga Jaehyun, hanya saja caramu salah. Kau dan Jaehyun memiliki sifat yang begitu keras, tapi lucunya kalian juga mencintai seseorang yang tidak sepenuhnya diterima oleh anggota keluarga kita."

"Papa menerima Luhan."

"Tepat setelah kematian Paman dan Bibi Xi barulah papa menerima Luhan. Tapi sebelum itu apa kau pikir papa menerima Luhan? _tidak_ Sehun, papa tidak pernah menerima Luhan untukmu. Sebaliknya, papa sangat ingin kau berpisah dengan Luhan."

Sehun merasa sakit lagi, dia tidak tahu papanya memiliki tekad sekuat baja untuk memisahkannya dengan Luhan, _sungguh,_ dia merasa begitu bodoh sampai rasa sesaknya mulai kembali menguasai emosinya " _tidak mungkin papa melakukan itu…"_

"Sayangnya papa melakukan hal itu, dia membenci kekasihmu, mengatakan Luhan sebagai pembunuh! Jadi kumohon jangan bersikap seperti Papa, bersikaplah seperti Sehun, _Oh Sehun."_

"Tapi Jaehyun….."

"Jika kau tahu sulitnya mempertahankan cinta, maka harusnya kau lebih mengerti Jaehyun dari siapapun, bicaralah dengan adikmu. Jangan membuatnya marah dan merasa bahwa dia dikhianati kakaknya, jika kau bersikap seperti ini lalu apa bedanya kau dengan Papa?"

"….."

"Kau yang paling tahu rasanya dipisahkan dari kekasih yang begitu kau cintai. Jaehyun hanya sedang mempertahankan cintanya, hatinya, jadi kau bisa mengawasinya dengan cara lain, bukan dengan membuatnya marah dan pergi menjauh dari jangkaunmu, kau salah jika melakukan itu."

"…"

" _haah~_ Aku rasa kau sudah mengerti, jadi segera bicara dengan Jaehyun tanpa menyela dan membuatnya merasa kau menghianatinya, buat dia merasa nyaman dan menceritakan semuanya padamu, _semua,_ termasuk pria yang dia sukai dan kau sebut sebagai pembunuh."

" _hyung….._ Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Yunho bersiap pergi, menepuk lagi pundak adiknya lalu berkata "Tidak ada yang harus kau lakukan selain membuat keluarga kita berkumpul di malam natal nanti. _Mengerti?"_

Rasanya sulit, tapi seluruh ucapan Yunho, seluruh hal yang dikatakan hyungnya, semua Sehun terima tanpa emosi. Dan jangan katakan Yunho sebagai penjinak Sehun karena nyatanya sulung dari tiga bersaudara itu selalu berhasil meyakinkan adiknya bahkan dengan cara tersulit sekalipun.

"Aku pergi dulu, kita bertemu di malam natal nanti." Katanya berpamitan sebelum suara Sehun terdengar berat namun dipenuhi rasa lega "Hyung…." Yunho menoleh untuk mendapati adiknya yang sudah menjelma menjadi pria dewasa tengah berjalan mendekatinya, memeluknya erat seraya berbisik "Terimakasih sudah lahir dan menjadi kakakku, _gomawo hyung."_

Yunho membalasnya, dia tertawa kecil seraya mengusap bangga surai adiknya "Hanya satu pintaku, jangan berubah menjadi seperti ayah, _itu mengerikan."_

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sehun bertanya, dia melepas pelukan Yunho untuk menemukan kenyataan lain bahwa dua mata kakaknya kini sedang menatapnya sendu seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun ditahannya begitu kuat "Nanti jika waktunya tepat kau akan tahu. Aku pergi dulu, sampai nanti Sehunna."

Dan setelahnya Yunho pergi, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terdiam namun berniat untuk segera menemukan dimana adiknya berada "Baiklah, Oh Jaehyun! Kita harus bicara."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sementara itu…_

 _._

 _Larangan bepergian untuk salah satu pengusaha tembakau terbesar, Ko Donghoon, telah dikeluarkan oleh kejaksaan tinggi Seoul pagi ini, perintah itu dikeluarkan langsung oleh Jaksa Agung, Oh Insung terkait dengan-….._

 _Pip!_

Antara lega dan bahagia sebenarnya dirasakan Luhan ketika mendengar bahwa kejaksaan sudah mengambil langkah untuk membatasi gerak dari Donghoon. Tapi kemudian, entah mengapa perasaannya buruk mengingat langkah yang diambil ayah kekasihnya terkesan sangat terburu-buru mengingat tak lama setelah _usb_ itu dia kembalikan, Insung sepertinya tak membuang waktu untuk berhadapan lagi dengan Donghoon.

"Kenapa dimatikan?"

" _huh?"_

Yang bertanya adalah Phana, dokter tampan asal Bangkok yang dipercayakan Luhan untuk memeriksa kondisi Taeyong, keduanya memang berada di divisi yang sama sebagai dokter bedah. Tapi yang membedakan, selain seorang spesialis bedah, dokter yang dikatakan jenius di negaranya pernah menjadi dokter spesialis jiwa yang menangani ketergantungan obat dan sejenisnya dalam taraf berbahaya namun masih bisa ditekan dengan terapinya.

"Tidak apa, bukan sesuatu yang penting. _Ah,_ ya, bagaimana adikku?"

Keduanya kini berada di ruang kerja dokter Pha, mencoba untuk mendiskusikan bagaimana kondisi Taeyong sampai Phana mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang Luhan tebak merupakan hasil darah dari pemeriksaan Taeyong sebelumnya "Hasilnya positif menunjukkan adikmu memiliki ketergantungan _zat adiktif."_

Phana memberitahu sementara diam-diam Luhan mengepalkan erat tangannya karena terlalu benci mengingat semua ini terjadi tak lepas dari campur tangan Doojoon yang begitu mengerikan "Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?"

"Luhan, aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini tapi sepertinya jenis zat adiktif yang diberikan pada adikmu adalah jenis baru yang belum aku ketahui bagaimana respon dalam tubuhnya. Tapi dilihat dari ceritamu saat adikmu dalam keadaan " _ingin"_ memakai obat, pastilah itu sejenis _zat adiktif_ pada umumnya."

"Morfin maksudmu?"

"Pengecualian untuk Morfin, dari hasil darah milik Taeyong, zat adiktif yang dia gunakan memiliki kontradiksi dengan Morfin dan itu sebuah keuntungan karena kita bisa menggunakannya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jika apa yang kau katakan benar, maka adikmu akan mengalami masa kejang sekitar dua minggu dari sekarang. Aku bisa memanfaatkan kondisi adikmu dengan Morfin."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Pemberian dosis sama besar dengan yang diberikan pada adikmu, _hanya itu."_

"Bukankah itu hanya akan semakin merusak tubuh adikku? Kedua obat itu akan bekerja berlawanan dan menimbulkan rasa sesak berlebihan?"

"Tentang sesaknya benar, tapi merusak? _Kau salah,_ jika dua zat adiktif memiliki kontradiksi dan cara kerja yang berlawanan, maka sifat keduanya didalam tubuh akan menetralkan. Memang tetralu dini untuk mengatakan ini, tapi aku rasa siapapun orang yang memberikan _zat adiktif_ jenis baru pada adikmu adalah seseorang yang berpengalaman."

Luhan terkekeh nyaris mengumpat, jika saja Phana mengenal Doojoon mungkin dia akan senang hati memberitahu temannya, namun keadaan berbeda untuk mereka, jadi Luhan hanya bisa tertawa seraya mengatakan " _Dia sangat mengerikan."_

"Siapa?"

Lagi-lagi Luhan mengelak, dia kemudian berdiri dari kursinya untuk mengucapkan terimakasih pada dokter jenius seperti Phana "Baiklah, aku akan membawa Taeyong lagi dalam dua minggu. Aku mempercayakan adikku padamu."

" _eoh,_ percayakan dia padaku. Lagipula selama pikiran adikmu tidak terbatas, dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Depresi, selama adikmu tidak mengalami depresi, kesembuhannya akan menjadi sempurna dalam waktu singkat." Katanya mengantar Luhan ke depan pintu lalu membukakan pintunya untuk dokter yang menjadi _partner_ nya selama dia bertugas di Seoul.

" _Gomawo_ dokter Pha, aku akan menjemput Taeyong di ruang rehabilitasi sekarang."

"Tidak masalah, sampaikan salamku untuk adikmu."

"Oke. _Ah,_ ya, omong-omong kau bisa menggantikan _shift_ ku hari ini?"

"Tentu saja. Kau pergi dan temani adikmu saja untuk hari ini."

Luhan tertawa kecil, lalu melambai sebagai ucapan terimakasihnya pada Phana "Terimakasih lagi untukmu."

"Baiklah, sampai nanti Luhan."

Setelahnya Luhan berjalan menuju ruang _rehabilitasi,_ berniat untuk segera membawa Taeyong kembali ke rumah sampai langkah kakinya dibuat berhenti tatkala melihat beberapa orang yang mengenakan jubah hitam berdiri mengelilingi Taeyong.

" _Taeyong!"_

Luhan sesak setiap kali melihat banyak orang menggunakan jubah hitam, perutnya terasa sangat mual mengingat _trauma attack_ mulai menyerangnya, tangannya berpegangan erat pada dinding sementara matanya tetap mengawasi walau tangannya sudah gemetar karena gugup.

" _Siapa mereka?"_

Luhan bertanya-tanya, rasanya wajah-wajah yang sedang berbicara dengan Taeyong sangat familiar, dia tidak bisa fokus dan mengingat, tapi saat salah satu pria yang memiliki tubuh paling tinggi bergeser ke kanan, maka Luhan bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Taeyong begitu ketakutan ketika seseorang yang sedang memegang tongkat _khas_ sebagai alat bantu jalan tengah berbicara serius dengannya.

 _Tongkat?_

Tiba-tiba Luhan teringat pemberitaan media tentang ciri-ciri fisik pria yang paling diincar kejaksaan pagi ini, dia ingin mengelak, tapi kemudian pria itu sedikit menoleh ke kanan hingga Luhan bisa melihat mata _pirate_ dari pria yang memiliki dua ciri khas yakni, _tongkat dan mata pirate_

 _DEG!_

Luhan belum bisa memastikan, tapi setelah dia perhatikan dengan _detail,_ setiap kali dia mencoba mengelak, maka rasanya benar pria yang memiliki tinggi menyamai ayahnya dan ayah Sehun adalah pembunuh sialan yang menjadi mimpi buruk Luhan selama puluhan tahun.

" _Donghoon?"_

Tiba-tiba jantung Luhan bekerja dua kali lebih cepat, sesaat semua ketakutannya pada sekumpulan orang yang mengenakan jubah hitam digantikan dengan keinginan membunuh yang terpendam jauh di lubuk hatinya.

Nafasnya masih sesak, tapi ini satu-satunya kesempatan untuk bisa bertemu dengan pria yang paling ingin dia bunuh dalam hidupnya, diapun melangkah, _perlahan,_ kemudian dia mempercepatnya, beruntung Luhan memiliki pisau bedah di saku jas putihnya, dia pun menggenggamnya erat dalam saku.

Semakin dekat, dia mulai menerobos beberapa kumpulan pria berbadan besar yang mengelilingi Taeyong lalu mengeluarkan pisau bedah yang dia gunakan untuk segera membunuh pria sialan yang menghancurkan hidupnya selama puluhan tahun.

" _Mati kau…"_

Luhan menggeram hebat, gerakannya mantap ingin menyerang organ _vital_ pria yang dia yakini sebagai Donghoon, dia tidak peduli jika setelahnya akan menghabiskan waktu di penjara, yang dia inginkan hanya membunuh pria keji yang sudah menghancurkan hidupnya selama puluhan tahun dan membalas dendam kedua orang tuanya.

" _MATI KAU!"_

 _Grep!_

Namun sayang, bersamaan dengan gerakannya ingin menusuk, seseorang yang memiliki tubuh jauh lebih besar darinya tiba-tiba berdiri tepat di hadapan Luhan, tangan kirinya mencengkram kuat tangan kanan Luhan yang menggenggam pisau sementara dirinya berdesis setengah terkejut tak menyangka Luhan akan menyerang tanpa berfikir.

" _Apa yang coba kau lakukan Luhan!"_

Luhan mengenali suara yang sedang memperingatkannya, dia mendongak untuk dibuat lemas saat Doojoon adalah pria yang menghalanginya untuk membalas dendam. Sampai saat ini, sesungguhnya Luhan selalu mengelak jika Doojoon memiliki hubungan dengan Donghoon, namun lihat bagaimana tangan kasarnya mencengkram pergelangan tangan Luhan, caranya menatap sangat mengerikan hanya menunjukkan bahwa _professor_ yang begitu dia hormati, _Yoon Doojoon,_ selamanya akan terus berada dibawah perintah pembunuh kedua orang tuanya.

"Lepas."

Luhan mendesis, diabaikan Doojoon yang kini merampas kasar pisau bedahnya. Sontak Luhan meringis dan keadaan mengerikan itu disadari oleh si mata satu yang kini berbalik arah, matanya yang normal kini menatap Luhan sangat mengerikan dibalas tatapan yang sama mengerikan yang diberikan Luhan sebagai seorang putra yang kedua orang tuanya telah dibunuh.

" _Well, well…._ Lihat siapa yang sedang menatap sangat mengerikan ke arahku?"

Bunyi tongkat _khas_ yang sengaja dia ketukkan kasar di lantai menambah tegang suasana, kakinya pincang tertatih, tapi demi Tuhan, bukan iba yang bisa dirasakan Luhan tapi justru kebencian mendalam seiring mendekatnya pria yang begitu ingin dia temui selama ini.

"Jangan dekati Luhan, kau tahu perjanjian kita."

Tiba-tiba Doojoon berdiri melinduninya, Luhan juga bisa mendengar bisikan sang _professor_ namun tak berterimakasih sama sekali pada Doojoon, sebaliknya, dia sangat ingin bertatapan langsung dengan Donghoon yang kini menyingkirkan Doojoon menggunakan tongkat berlambang ular yang menjadi tumpuan untuknya berjalan.

"Bocah menggemaskan yang tumbuh menjadi seorang pria mengerikan, _whoa…._ Detektif Xi pasti sangat bangga padamu, _Xi Luhan."_

Untuk kali pertama dalam hidupnya, Luhan tidak pernah merasa begitu ketakutan saat seseorang menatap matanya, dia tidak pernah dibuat lemas hanya karena suara mengerikan sedang berbicara diiringi tawa yang keji.

Luhan bisa saja bersandar pada Doojoon yang sudah sigap berdiri disampingnya, tapi kenyataan bahwa Doojoon tidak berbeda dengan Donghoon membuat Luhan semakin muak dan bersumpah akan menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri.

"Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan pria cacat menyedihkan sepertimu, Ko Donghoon."

" _Luhan / hyung…."_

Baik Doojoon dan Taeyong mengantisipasi, kenyataan bahwa Luhan terlalu berani menghadapi Donghoon membuat mereka cemas, Taeyong bisa saja berlari mendekati Luhan dan membawanya pergi jika anak buah Donghoon yang lain tidak menjaganya.

Berbeda dengan Doojoon yang bisa saja membawa Luhan pergi jika tidak mengingat resiko yang akan terjadi setelahnya "Jangan dengarkan Luhan." Doojoon berusaha mencairkan suasana dibalas tatapan tak berkedip dari Donghoon untuk Luhan.

"Sudah kuduga kau memiliki keberanian ayahmu dan kesombongan ibumu, _cih!_ Aku bahkan tidak menyangka dua orang sialan itu menurunkan sifat menjijikannya padamu! Mereka juga-…."

"DIAAAM!"

" _Luhan!"_

Doojoon memeluknya, namun ditolak Luhan yang kini mendorong tubuh Doojoon hingga dia dan Donghoon kembali bertatapan "Kesalahan terbesar ayahku adalah membiarkanmu hidup, jadi jangan berfikir kau akan hidup lebih lama selama aku masih bernafas."

Donghoon tersenyum sangat mengerikan, dia sengaja menghentak kuat tongkatnya hingga memberikan bunyi yang memekakan telinga. Terakhir, dia sangat tergoda menyingkirkan satu-satunya keturunan dari detektif yang begitu dia benci jika tidak bertatapan dengan mata Doojoon yang sedang memberi peringatan padanya.

Dan alih-alih menyingkirkan Luhan, dia hanya memberi tantangan untuk Luhan seraya berbisik "Kalau begitu lakukan, aku menunggumu dokter Xi." Katanya mengejek lalu menepuk tak sabar pundak Luhan "Lagipula aku sangat membenci rasa percaya diri yang kau miliki, aku muak dengan sorotan benci matamu yang mengigatkanku pada Detektif Xi, _jadi berusahalah,_ berusaha sebelum aku merenggut orang-orang yang kau cintai."

" _bajingan…."_

"Berjuanglah Dokter Xi, _omong-omong_ aku senang bertemu denganmu, Luhan."

Tak lama Donghoon sengaja menabrak kencang pundak Luhan, membuatnya sedikit terhuyung dengan seluruh kemarahan yang berkumpul di seluruh hati dan jiwanya

"Presdir Ko bagaimana dengan Taeyong?"

"Tinggalkan sampah kecil itu, dia tidak lagi berguna untuk kita."

Taeyong didorong kasar, dia sempat terjatuh sebelum kembali berdiri dan menghampiri Luhan " _hyung,_ Ayo pergi, kita harus pergi."

Luhan melepas kasar pelukan Taeyong, berniat menghentikan Donghoon jika Taeyong tidak memeluknya begitu erat " _Hyung jebal, jangan dia—jebal."_

"Lepas Tae…"

" _hyung…"_

Tak lama Doojoon berdiri di depan Luhan dan Taeyong, sejenak tatapannya seperti Doojoon yang mereka kenal, namun saat Donghoon memanggilnya "YOON DOOJOON CEPAT!" maka sang _professor_ segera menyusul dan terlihat seperti anjing peliharaan dari pria cacat seperti Donghoon.

" _brengsek!_ Pikirmu kau akan pergi kemana? _Ko Donghoon, berhenti—_ AKU BILANG BERHENTI!"

Namun rasanya percuma Luhan berteriak sekuat tenaga, dia hanya menghabiskan waktu dan menarik perhatian seluruh pegawai rumah sakit mengingat Donghoon dan Doojoon, keduanya melangkah tanpa rasa takut meninggalkan dirinya yang dipenuhi amarah dan kebencian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin dia tidak mengatakan sesuatu padamu? Apapun Tae— _kumohon ingatlah sesuatu!_ APAPUN!"

Walau sepanjang perjalanan dihabiskan Luhan hanya untuk berteriak dan memaksanya mengatakan hal yang memang tidak terjadi, setidaknya Taeyong sudah berhasil membawa Luhan pulang kerumahnya, keduanya kini berada di ruang keluarga dengan Taeyong yang terlihat sangat kelelahan sementara Luhan terlihat begitu emosi.

"Tidak ada apapun _hyung, sungguh._ Donghoon hanya datang untuk menggertakku, itu saja!"

"Tapi darimana dia tahu kau ada disana?"

"Tebakanku mereka juga tahu dimana aku tinggal. Tapi apa mereka mengganggu? _Tidak hyung,_ mereka tidak mengganggu, mereka hanya ingin memperingatkanku."

"Memperingatkamu tentang apa?"

Taeyong tertunduk, tangannya dipenuhi keringat sementara wajah Luhan benar-benar membuatnya takut saat ini "Bahwa percuma aku menghianati mereka karena aku hanya akan membuatmu semakin menderita."

"Aku?"

Taeyong gemetar, dia mengangkat wajahnya sejenak lalu menghindari dua mata Luhan yang menatapnya penuh tanya, dia lebih menunduk lalu mengatakan "Karena dari awal mereka hanya menginginkanmu. Terlepas dari Doojoon hyung yang sangat terobsesi padamu atau Ko Donghoon yang sangat membencimu, mereka hanya menginginkanmu hyung, selalu kau."

Luhan tertawa, terdengar lega dipenuhi kebencian, setidaknya itu bukan Taeyong bukan pula Sehun atau teman-temannya. Itu dirinya yang mereka inginkan, jadi yang perlu dia lakukan hanya memancing Donghoon agar fokus kepadanya bukan kepada orang terdekatnya.

" _Baguslah."_

" _huh?"_

Luhan tertawa lagi, dia mendekati Taeyong lalu menepuk pundak adiknya "Selama itu bukan Sehun yang mereka inginkan, selama itu bukan kau yang ingin mereka sakiti, aku merasa begitu lega. Setidaknya kau bisa menjalani pemulihan dengan cepat."

" _tapi hyung…."_

"Tenanglah, yang perlu kau lakukan hanya sembuh, _itu saja."_ Katanya menepuk lega pundak Taeyong sampai suara lain terdengar memenuhi ruang keluarga di rumahnya.

" _hyung….."_

Refleks, Luhan menoleh, mencari tahu siapa yang memanggilnya sampai sosok remaja lain seusia Taeyong tengah menatap sendu padanya "Jaehyun?" Dia cukup terkejut mendapati adik kekasihnya yang entah mengapa berada di rumahnya, tatapannya memelas membuat Luhan bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan Jaehyun terlebih saat si bungsu dari tiga bersaudara Oh itu terlihat membawa tas besar lengkap dengan memar di wajahnya _._

Buru-buru dia menghampiri Jaehyun, memeriksa memar di wajah adik kandung Sehun untuk bertanya dengan cemas _"_ Apa yang terjadi? Ada apa denganmu?"

Dan alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, Jaehyun lebih memilih menarik lengan kekasih kakaknya seraya berbisik memohon " _hyung, tolong aku."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"MWO? SEHUN YANG MEMUKULMU?"

" _ya…."_

"TAPI KENAPA?"

" _hyung…"_

Jaehyun mendesah frustasi, pikiran agar Luhan bisa membantunya sepertinya sia-sia mengingat daripada membantu, kekasih kakaknya ini sepertinya lebih tertarik untuk bertengkar dan Jaehun tidak menyukainya.

"Jangan bertengkar dengan Sehun hyung hanya karena ini."

" _haah~"_

Emosinya sedari tadi sedang diuji, belum lama tadi dia harus berhadapan dengan Donghoon secara langsung, lalu tak lama dia juga harus mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya begitu tega memukul wajah tampan si bungsu hingga terdapat lebam biru di sekitar wajah Jaehyun.

" _arh~"_

Luhan melampiaskannya pada kapas yang sedang dia tekan untuk mengurangi lebam di wajah Jaehyun, dia sengaja menekan kuat dan bertanya sangat tenang namun terkesan mengerikan "Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi? kenapa Sehun sampai memukul wajahmu."

"….."

Posisinya Luhan duduk menggunakan kursi di depan Jaehyun, memaksa adik kekasihnya agar membersihkan luka sementara Jaehyun dan Taeyong duduk tepat didepannya.

Awalnya Luhan mengira ini hanya pertengkaran biasa, tapi kemudian dia melihat gerakan mencurigakan dari dua remaja yang kini duduk di depannya, _penasaran,_ Luhan semakin menekan luka di wajah Jaehyun lalu mengulangi lagi pertanyaannya.

"Kalian berdua menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

"Tidak / tentu saja tidak." Keduanya menjawab kompak, terdengar gugup hingga membuat Luhan bertaruh bahwa sesuatu pastilah terjadi "Ada apa? masih tidak ingin bicara?"

"….."

"Tae? Apa ini ada hubunganyya denganmu?"

"Tidak hyung, aku tidak-…"

"Sehun hyung bilang Taeyong seorang pembunuh."

Gerakan Luhan menekan memar di wajah Jaehyun terhenti, sekilas dia juga bisa melihat ekspresi sedih diwajah Taeyong lalu sedikit terkejut menyadari bahwa sepertinya Jaehyun lebih terluka daripada Taeyong.

"Sehun apa?"

Jaehyun menatap mantap dua mata Luhan lalu bergumam sangat lirih "Sehun hyung bilang Taeyong pembunuh, Sehun hyung bilang aku tidak boleh menemui Taeyong lagi, dia sangat menyebalkan jika sudah seperti itu."

" _ah,_ Jadi benar? Alasan Sehun memukulmu karena Taeyong?"

Jaehyun mengangguk membenarkan, Taeyong hanya tertunduk dengan tangan terkepal _sementara Luhan?_ Dia memberi jawaban diluar dugaan Jaehyun.

" _daebak!_ Mulut Oh Sehun memang terkadang sangat keji."

" _hyung…"_

Jaehyun menatap frustasi pada Luhan dibalas kekehan cepat dari sang dokter "Kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan membenci hyungmu hanya karena ini. Aku bisa membencinya untuk banyak hal tapi tidak dengan gejolak cinta remaja yang sedang kau dan Taeyong rasakan."

Kedua remaja itu hanya terdiam, setelahnya mereka bisa merasakan masing-masing tangan Luhan mengambil tangan mereka lalu menyatukan dua tangan yang pada awalnya ragu untuk saling menggenggam.

"Jadi kalian saling menyukai?"

"…"

" _Jaehyunna?_ Apa kau menyukai Taeyong? Terlepas benar atau tidak ucapan kakakmu, apa kau tetap menyukai Taeyong? _"_

Tanpa ragu Jaehyun menjawab "Aku menyukai Taeyong, aku sangat ingin menjaganya."

Luhan tersenyum puas lalu beralih pada Taeyong "Dan kau Tae? Apa kau seorang pembunuh?"

" _huh?"_

"Aku tidak akan bertanya apa kau menyukai Jaehyun karena pastilah kau menyukainya, kau bahkan terlihat seperti aku saat remaja, yang menjadikan Jaehyun sebagai poros duniamu karena saat itu hingga saat ini aku juga menjadikan Sehun poros duniaku. Jadi aku tanya, apa kau seorang pembunuh?"

Taeyong terisak, dia beberapa kali memang terlibat dalam rencana pembunuhan, tapi sungguh dia tidak pernah membunuh, dia tidak pernah bisa melakukannya. Dan saat Luhan bertanya apakah dia seorang pembunuh, maka dengan segala keberanian yang dimilikinya Taeyong menjawab " _aku bukan pembunuh."_

"Katakan lebih keras."

"Aku bukan pembunuh."

"LEBIH KERAS!"

"AKU BUKAN PEMBUNUH HYUNG! AKU TIDAK PERNAH MEMBUNUH— _hkss.."_

Luhan tersenyum lagi, dia kemudian menyatukan dua jemari adiknya seolah memberi restu pada pasangan baru yang sepertinya akan mengalami kisah cinta yang sama dengannya dan Sehun "Kalau begitu kalian harus berjuang bersama, tidak mudah memang, tapi jika kalian saling memiliki semua akan baik-baik saja." Katanya memberi nasihat sesuai pengalaman namun dibalas tatapan tak mengerti dari dua remaja di depannya.

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan hyung?" Jaehyun bertanya, dia juga segera menggenggam erat tangan Taeyong seolah enggan melepaskan. Hal itu membuat Luhan sedikit terkekeh karena bayangan Jaehyun yang sangat ingin menjaga Taeyong persis seperti saat Sehun yang berjuang mati-matian mempertahankan dirinya saat remaja.

"Mudah, kau hanya perlu memukul hyungmu lagi jika dia mengganggu Taeyong."

" _nde?"_

"Tapi jangan terlalu kencang, aku akan marah jika kau meninggalkan memar di wajah kekasihku."

Jaehyun terdiam, masih tidak mengerti sampai Luhan berbisik "Kau harus menjaga kekasihmu dengan seluruh hidupmu, itu yang dilakukan Sehun untuk menjagaku. Dia juga melawan siapapun yang mencoba menyakitiku termasuk ayahmu sendiri."

"Benarkah?"

" _yap!_ Dia terkadang menyebalkan, tapi percayalah Sehun adalah orang paling lembut dan hangat yang pernah aku miliki dalam hidupku."

"Kau terdengar sangat mencintainya hyung."

"Kau benar, aku sangat mencintainya." Katanya percaya diri, lalu beralih pada Taeyong "Dan kau Lee Taeyong, jika seseorang menyebutmu pembunuh maka kau harus memberikan pernyataan sebaliknya, kau harus berteriak dan mengatakan dirimu bukan pembunuh. Kau dengar?"

" _hyung…."_

"Di dunia yang mengerikan ini, jangan biarkan siapapun menjatuhkanmu."

"Tapi dia kekasihmu, _yang menjatuhkan kekasihku."_ timpal Jaehyun dibalas kekehan dari Luhan "Sekalipun Sehun kekasihku atau bahkan suamiku, jika dia mulai berkata kasar itu artinya dia sedang kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya. Yang perlu kalian lakukan hanya yakin dan….." katanya menarik masing-masing tengkuk Jaehyun dan Taeyong untuk berbisik "Pukul wajahnya jika diperlukan."

Entah mengapa dukungan dan semua nasihat dari Luhan membuat dua remaja yang sedang dipeluknya itu merasa jauh lebih baik, ketakutan mereka seolah dibuat hilang bersamaan dengan semangat yang diberikan Luhan.

Terkadang memang terdengar konyol, tapi mereka tahu apapun yang sedang coba dilakukan Luhan tidak lepas dari niatnya yang ingin menghibur tanpa meremehkan kekuatan cinta dari dua remaja yang sedang beranjak menjadi dewasa.

Keduanya kini berbalik menarik lengan Luhan, memeluknya erat, lalu mengucapkan terimakasih terdalam yang mereka miliki kepada Luhan, _orang pertama yang merestui hubungi mereka._

"Untuk segalanya, _terimakasih hyung."_

Luhan membalasnya, dia juga mengecup surai Jaehyun dan Taeyong bergantian untuk berbisik "Berjuanglah, aku pernah berada di posisi kalian. _Sulit memang,_ tapi lihat bagaimana aku dan Sehun hingga saat ini, cinta kami bahkan mengalahkan keegoisan dan kemarahan terbesar dalam hidupku. Hanya saling percaya dan menjaga satu sama lain, _itu saja."_

"Aku akan berjuang hyung, aku benar-benar ingin menjadi seperti dirimu."

Luhan terkekeh, dilepasnya pelukan Jaehyun dan Taeyong dengan mata dipenuhi sorot bahagia dan lega mengingat kini ada seseorang yang akan menjaga Taeyong dengan tulus "Gomawo _Jae-ah,_ kau harus menjaga Taeyong dan aku akan menjaga kalian."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Luhan membuat gerakan menusuk dua mata Jaehyun dan Taeyong, lalu beralih membuat gerakan menusuk mata ke arah matanya sendiri "Aku mengawasi kalian dengan caraku, jadi saat aku merasa Sehun sudah keterlaluan. Disana, aku akan berdiri menjaga kalian."

" _hyung….."_

" _eyy…_ Sudahlah, jangan tatapan itu lagi!"

Luhan mengelak lalu kembali tertawa, kali ini terlihat sangat bahagia hingga membuat Jaehyun dan Taeyong begitu ingin tahu "Ada apa hyung?"

"Rasanya sangat lucu, aku benar-benar melihat diriku dan Sehun di mata kalian. Kita berempat sangat mirip, yang membedakan hanya posisi kita saat ini."

Sementara Luhan menikmati _flashbacknya_ seorang diri, maka Jaehyun dan Taeyong hanya diam bertanya-tanya. Tatapan mereka tidak mengerti sampai akhirnya Luhan mengatakan "Dengar ya, dulu saat aku dan Sehun berjuang ada empat orang yang begitu terlibat dan memegang peran yang penting."

Jaehyun tertarik lalu bertanya tak sabar "Benarkah? Siapa saja?" katanya mendesak Luhan lalu dibalas jawaban mengenang dari kekasih kakaknya "Sehun, Luhan, ayahmu dan Yunho hyung."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu saat ini kalian berperan sebagai Sehun dan Luhan remaja. Sehun dan sikap menyebalkannya tentu saja Jaksa Oh, sementara aku, _aku_ berperan sebagai _The greatest_ Yunho, pria paling bijaksana dan paling hangat yang pernah aku kenal selama hidupku."

"Kau benar, Yunho hyung yang terbaik."

"Terlalu baik hingga kadang membuatku iri karena kalian berdua, _kau dan Sehun,_ yang memilikinya sebagai saudara." Katanya kesal dibalas pertanyaan Taeyong yang begitu penasaran dengan sosok Yunho "Apakah Yunho hyung begitu baik?"

Baik Luhan dan Jaehyun memberikan masing-masing dua ibu jari lalu berkata dengan kompak "Dia yang terbaik." Ujar keduanya bersamaan, lalu diam-diam Jaehyun merangkul pinggang Taeyong dan berbisik "Aku akan segera mengenalkanmu pada Yunho hyung."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, nanti setelah hubunganku dan Sehun hyung sedikit lebih baik aku akan membawamu ke dalam keluargaku."

Luhan mendengarkan pernyataan Jaehyun, kemudian dia hanya memberi senyum tipis mengingat bahwa hingga saat ini, dia sama sekali tidak akan siap jika harus kembali berada di tengah-tengah keluarga Oh.

Lalu membayangkan Taeyong akan berada disana dan merasa bahagia cukup membuatnya iri namun sekali lagi, untuk saat ini Luhan tidak akan pernah siap untuk memiliki hubungan " _normal"_ seperti dulu dengan keluarga Oh, _tidak saat ini._

" _haah~_ Aku rasa aku harus pergi saat ini."

"Kau akan ke rumah sakit hyung?" Jaehyun bertanya lalu Luhan menggeleng "Aku akan pulang ke rumahku yang lain. Sebaiknya kau juga segera pulang."

"Hyung!"

" _hmmh?"_

"Bolehkah aku tinggal disini untuk beberapa malam? _Maksudku,_ aku sedang melarikan diri, jadi tidak lucu jika aku langsung pulang kerumah."

Luhan tertawa kecil seraya memakai mantelnya, dia kemudian bertolak pinggang menghadap Jaehyun lalu mengatakan "Tinggalah sebanyak yang kau mau, temani Taeyong. Lagipula aku akan memberitahu Sehun kau berada disini, jadi aku rasa aku tidak keberatan jika rumahku yang sangat berharga dijaga oleh kalian berdua!"

" _yeah!"_

Jaehyun memekik senang sementara Taeyong bisa melihat raut sendu di wajah pria yang sudah menganggapnya sebagai adik sendiri. Bertanya-tanya mengapa Luhan merubah cepat eskpresi wajahnya lalu tak lama berteriak "Aku pergi dulu, sampai nanti untuk kalian berdua." Katanya terburu-buru hingga tak lama terdengar suara mobil yang dijalankan cepat oleh Luhan.

"Jaehyunna."

" _hmmh?"_

"Apa Luhan hyung akan baik-baik saja?"

Jaehyun merangkul Taeyong lagi, memeluknya erat sementara dia berbisik "Tentu saja, Luhan hyung adalah pria paling kuat dan mengagumkan yang pernah aku kenal di hidupku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Malam hari,_

 _._

"Baiklah, beritahu aku jika kau sudah sampai dirumah Mama. Katakan padanya aku akan datang berkunjung lain waktu."

"Kau yakin tidak ingin merayakan natal denganku? Atau Chanyeol mungkin?"

Luhan tertawa, dirapikannya kemeja Kai lalu beralih pada tas cukup besar yang sudah memuat pakaian Taeoh dan beberapa mainan keponakannya. Dia kemudian mengambil mantel besar yang akan digunakan Kai menjemput Kyungsoo dan Taeoh lalu mengaitkannya hingga keatas leher.

"Kita sudah meghabiskan natal bersama tahun lalu, tanpa pasangan dan hanya kita. Jadi rasanya tidak akan adil untuk Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Sehun jika kita merayakannya lagi bersama."

"Kita bisa mengajak mereka semua."

"Kemana? Kerumah orang tuamu? Atau kerumah orang tua Chanyeol? Atau aku harus menghabiskan malan natal seorang diri di rumah?"

Kai terkekeh dengan satu gerakan dia menarik lengan Luhan lalu memeluknya erat "Kemanapun dan dimanapun kami berada kau akan selalu menjadi keluarga, jadi jangan berbicara seolah kau hidup sendiri di dunia ini."

Dipelukan sahabatnya Luhan merasa begitu dilindungi, merasa begitu hangat dan merasa dimiliki, setahun lalu semua ucapan Kai selalu berhasil membuatnya bertahan hidup, dan malam ini, lagi-lagi ucapan Kai berhasil menghangatkan hatinya dan Luhan sangat menyukainya.

Dia pun segera membalas erat pelukan Kai untuk mengucapkan lagi rasa terimakasihnya "Aku tahu, terimakasih dan jangan pernah membuangku dari daftar keluarga kalian berdua!"

"Pasti _baby Lu_ , janji kami menjagamu selamanya. Kau tenang saja, bahkan nanti jika Sehun menikahimu, aku dan Chanyeol akan tetap memperhatikanmu, selalu." Bisiknya mencium surai Luhan sampai terdengar suara pintu kamar Kai terbuka dan menampilkan Chanyeol yang entah mengapa juga terlihat sangat rapih seperti ingin pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Kai sudah waktunya kau pergi." Katanya mengingatkan seraya berjalan mendekati Luhan, menarik lengan si pria cantik lalu merangkul posesif pinggang Luhan.

"Yeol? Kau juga pergi malam ini?" Luhan bertanya dibalas anggukan sekilas dari Chanyeol "Aku dan Sehun bertukar tempat."

"Bertukar tempat?"

"Mulai malam ini aku akan tinggal di rumah Baekhyun dan Sehun akan bermalam disini, setidaknya sampai malam natal karena tahun baru kita semua sudah berkumpul di rumah."

"Aku tidak tahu kalian memiliki rencana seperti itu!"

" _Hehehe..."_

Luhan mencubit perut Chanyeol dibalas rengekan dari calon ayah yang bayinya akan lahir sekitar enam bulan dari sekarang.

"Kalian selalu mengambil keuntungan ya?" Katanya mencibir dibalas kekehan Kai dan Chanyeol yang dengan kompak mengatakan

"Selalu."

Setelahnya ketiga pemilik rumah besar di kawasan Myeongdong berjalan meninggalkan kamar milik Jongin, bergegas pada tujuan masing-masing dengan Luhan berjalan diapit oleh dua pria raksasa yang dikenalnya sejak kecil dan selalu menjaganya sampai saat ini.

"Kau dan Baekhyun akan pergi malam ini?"

"Tidak, orang tua Baekhyun baru tiba di Seoul lusa nanti. Jadi sampai lusa kami hanya akan tinggal berdua, _kkk_ ~"

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Chanyeol, yang jelas Luhan bisa merasakan kebahagiaan dari dua prianya dan itu lebih dari cukup untuknya, terlalu cukup sampai rasanya dia ingin selalu menggoda calon ayah dari bayi yang dikandung Baekhyun "Jangan ganggu Baekhyun, kehamilannya masih sangat muda."

"Tenang saja, daripada kau aku lebih mengerti trik dan cara-cara menangani priaku yang sedang mengandung, benar Kai?"

"Benar! Begitulah pria sejati."

"Ya ya, terserah kalian saja. Aku sudah meletakkan hadiah natal untuk kalian di masing-masing tas kalian, bukalah saat malam natal. Milik Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Taeoh juga sudah aku siapkan."

" _Aigoo…._ Kenapa menggemaskan sekali."

Chanyeol menarik kasar hidung Luhan, dibalas pukulan kencang di lengannya lalu tiba-tiba Kai ikut mengusap rambutnya dengan kasar.

"Kai hentikan! _Isssh_ -...Berhenti mengacak rambutku!"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu bertingkah semakin menggemaskan, _aigoo cintaku_..."

 _EKHEM!_

Dan disinilah pemilik si pria cantik, sedang bersandar di mobil dengan tangan terlipat sementara matanya memberikan _super death glare_ pada sahabat kekasih sekaligus saingannya sejak kecil "Tangan kalian, _singkirkan segera."_

Keduanya bergerak kompak lagi, namun bukan untuk menyenangkan hati Sehun melainkan menyindir si bayi besar yang selalu kesal jika Luhannya disentuh posesif " _o..ow,_ bayi besar akan menangis."

" _Astaga!_ Bayi besar mungkin akan buang air di celananya yang super ketat."

Keduanya mengolok Sehun, membuat si _"bayi besar"_ memutar malas bola matanya sementara Luhan harus repot-repot memisahkan ketiganya jika tidak ingin _drama_ terjadi di malam super dingin seperti saat ini.

"Cepat pergi, hubungi aku jika kalian sampai di tempat tujuan."

Masing-masing dari Kai dan Chanyeol mencium kening Luhan, berpamitan namun tetap memasang wajah menggoda dan mengolok Sehun sampai keduanya masuk kedalam mobil masing-masing.

"Bayi besar jaga Kak Lulu ya! Jangan buat dia menangis!"

" _oh ayolah!"_

"Lulu hyung tidak suka tidur dengan bayi besar, jadi tidurlah dilantai." Kini Kai yang mencibir dan nyaris dibalas Sehun jika Luhan tidak buru-buru memeluk bayi besarnya " _sssh.._ Jika kau membalas mereka kau benar-benar bayi besar sayang."

"CEPAT PERGI!"

Sehun membentak keduanya dibalas kekehan dari Luhan bahkan Kai dan Chanyeol yang masing-masing menjalankan mobil dan berpamitan "Sampai nanti Lu, jaga dirimu."

"Jika tidak tahan dengan si bayi besar aku akan segera menjemput dan membawamu pergi!"

" _Y-YAK!"_

Luhan mengisyaratkan pergi, jadilah dua mobil super mewah milik Kai dan Chanyeol benar-benar meninggalkan rumah hingga hanya ada dirinya dan Sehun yang masih terlihat kesal saat ini.

" _eyy_ tampan, _ahjussi_ seksi. Berhenti memasang wajah super datar seperti itu, kau membuat malamku semakin dingin."

Lihatlah Luhan, sedang membujuk kekasihnya dengan cara paling menggemaskan untuk Sehun, dia terus berjinjit menciumi bibir Sehun lalu tangannya tanpa sadar mulai menyusup kedalam mantel tebal Sehun dan mengusap lembut dada kekasihnya.

"Sayang…"

" _hmhh?"_

"Jangan menggodaku, aku masih harus mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, _nanti saja."_

"Kau mau mengajakku kemana? Makan malam?"

Sehun tak tahan, tatapan mata _innocent_ Luhan adalah hal yang selalu membuat hatinya meleleh, dia kemudian menekan tengkuk kekasihnya lalu menyatukan dua bibir mereka agar keduanya merasa hangat.

 _Alasan memang,_ karena tujuan Sehun sedari awal memang mengecup bibir menggoda milik Luhan, lalu saat bibirnya bisa menjamah dengan bebas, maka bernafas adalah hal yang sulit untuk Luhan.

Terlebih saat lidah Sehun masuk terlalu dalam ke rongga mulutnya, dia harus repot-repot mendorong tubuh sang kekasih agar setidaknya Sehun berbaik hati memberikan ruang untuknya bernafas " _hhnggh~"_

Keduanya mengerang, awalnya Luhan mengira kegiatan panas ini akan berlanjut, tapi kemudian Sehun hanya memeluknya, menyatukan dua kening mereka lalu bergumam "Cepat bersiap sebelum aku kehilangan akal sehat."

Buru-buru Luhan mengangguk, dia berjinjit lagi untuk mencium Sehun lalu berlari kedalam rumah seraya berteriak "Tunggu aku, sepuluh menit."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _BLAM….!_

 _._

Dan disinilah Sehun, membawa Luhan ke tempat yang akan membuat kekasihnya merasakan hangat dan utuh sebagai keluarga. Tempat yang dulunya menjadi rumah kedua Luhan sewaktu kecil dan akan menjadi satu-satunya rumah yang akan menjadi tujuan Luhan saat mereka menikah nanti,

Harapan Sehun kekasihnya akan segera menyesuaikan diri untuk bisa berada di tengah-tengah keluarganya lagi, bersama kedua orang tuanya dan kedua saudaranya, _keluarga besarnya._

"Ayo sayang kita masuk."

Permintaan Yunho hyung adalah merayakan malam natal bersama, namun karena dia ingin membuat Luhan terbiasa berada di tengah-tengah keluarganya, maka dia memutuskan untuk membawa Luhan kerumahnya lebih awal.

"Sehun…."

Namun sayang, sepertinya Luhan tidak akan menerima semua keputusan egois kekasihnya dengan mudah. Karena daripada bahagia, dia justru merasa sesak seiring dengan langkah kakinya menuju kediaman yang pernah mengusirnya dan mengatakan dia tidak pantas bersama Sehun.

"Ada apa sayang?"

Sehun bertanya, entah perasaannya saja atau memang tangan Luhan terasa semakin dingin di genggamannya. _Mungkin hanya perasaan,_ mengingat malam ini salju turun cukup lebat hingga membuat keduanya merasa kedinginan hingga kuku jemari mereka membeku karena suhu yang begitu rendah.

"Luhan?"

Sehun memanggil kekasihnya lagi, entah mengapa wajah Luhan terlihat lebih pucat, dia juga terus menggigit kencang bibirnya, semua perilaku Luhan menunjukkan kebiasaannya sejak kecil jika kekasihnya sedang merasa marah atau membenci satu hal tapi tak bisa dia ungkapkan.

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? _Hey_ sayang! Berhenti menggigit bibirmu! Ada apa? Katakan padaku dan jangan membuatku-….."

"Berani sekali kau membawaku kesini!"

" _huh?"_

Kini tatapan Luhan seperti Luhan beberapa bulan yang lalu, dingin dan dipenuhi kebencian serta kemarahan, terlihat mengerikan namun sesungguhnya Luhan hanya terlalu bingung membedakan benci dan rasa sayangnya.

Kemudian Sehun membuat keadaan semakin memburuk dengan memaksa Luhan masuk kedalam kenangan yang sudah dia kubur jauh didalam hatinya tentang kediaman Sehun beserta seluruh keluarganya.

"Pikirmu aku sudi masuk kedalam rumahmu? Bertemu dengan kedua orang tuamu? PIKIRMU AKU BAIK-BAIK SAJA?"

"Luhan…."

Luhan menghempas kasar tangan Sehun, berjalan mundur menjauhi Sehun sementara Sehun terus mendekatinya, berharap Luhan tidak bersikap seperti Luhan yang sama yang pernah begitu membencinya.

"Jangan seperti ini, _kumohon."_

Luhan tersenyum kecil, entah mengapa air matanya selalu lebih cepat mengekspresikan bagaimana terluka hatinya, bagaimana hancur dirinya, jadi saat Sehunnya terlihat sangat menyedihkan, Luhan ingin berlari memeluknya namun tertahan oleh kebencian mengingat selamanya, _selamanya,_ dia tidak akan bisa menatap wajah kedua orang tua kekasihnya lagi. tidak Insung maupun Jihyo, karena keduanya sama-sama memberikan memori buruk untuk Luhan dan Luhan sangat membencinya.

"Baiklah, aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan hal gila, _aku janji."_

Buru-buru Luhan menghapus air matanya, lalu detik berikutnya dia berlari mendekati Sehun lalu berdiri tepat di depan kekasihnya "Tapi apa kau tahu sayang? Apa kau tahu alasan aku mencintaimu lagi? _ah,_ tentu saja kau tidak tahu. Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya padamu bukan?"

"Sayang cukup, kau kesakitan."

"Hatiku yang sakit, aku baik-baik saja."

"Luhan…."

Dan entah mengapa melihat Luhan kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya membuat Sehun benar-benar hancur. Pikiran bahwa benci Luhan telah dibawa pergi seiring dengan maaf yang diberikan untuknya rupanya salah besar.

Karena daripada memaafkan, kekasih mungilnya jutru terlihat sangat menderita dan begitu ketakutan, dia terlihat kosong namun memaksakan hatinya untuk marah dan kembali merasakan sakit.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun, sangat mencintaimu. Tapi keluargamu? Kedua orang tuamu? Aku sangat membenci mereka, _ayahmu terutama!_ Jadi berani sekali kau membawaku ke tempat ini? Berani sekali kau— _rrrhh!"_

"Luhan aku bersalah, kita pulang _hmm?_ Kita pulang dan kau tidak perlu berada disini, maafkan aku."

Sehun berusaha membujuk namun rupanya Luhan sudah dibutakan dengan kemarahan, dia tidak menolak dipeluk Sehun, dia membiarkan tangan Sehun menghangatkan tubuhnya sesaat sebelum dia mendeklarasikan perang lagi pada satu-satunya pria yang bisa membuatnya sangat bahagia namun juga bisa membuatnya merasakan sakit tak berdarah seperti saat ini.

"Aku atau keluargamu?"

Sehun membeku dengan pertanyaan pilihan dari Luhan, sejujurnya sikap Luhan sudah terlalu jauh. Bagaimana dia bisa begitu tega meminta Sehun memilih antara cinta dan keluarganya. Kekasihnya bahkan terlihat sangat serius diiringi air mata yang membuatnya terisak sangat pilu.

"Luhan cukup, kita bicarakan ini lain kali."

"Tidak sayang, kau harus memilihnya malam ini, sebelum natal kau harus memilih aku atau keluargamu. Aku atau-….."

"LUHAN CUKUP!"

Sehun membentaknya, dalam dua puluh tahun hubungan mereka mungkin ini kali pertama Sehun membentaknya, harusnya Luhan terkejut, tapi kemudian dia justru tersenyum begitu tulus, terlalu tulus sementara dua tangannya mengusap sayang surai sang kekasih yang entah mengapa wajahnya menjadi begitu pucat saat ini.

"Pilihanmu tepat sayang. Jika aku ada di posisimu aku akan melindungi keluargaku dengan segenap jiwa, terlepas dari rasa benci yang kau rasakan untuk keluargaku, aku akan tetap memilih keluargaku. Aku bangga padamu sayang, pilihanmu sangat tepat."

"Luhan kumohon, berhenti bersikap seperti ini, _hmm?"_

"Tapi sial! Lagi-lagi kita harus berpisah sepertinya, kita-…. _hkss…._ Aku tidak mau mengatakan ini, tapi sebanyak apapun aku mencoba merebutmu dari keluargamu, maka sebanyak itu pula aku akan kehilangan, _tidak…"_ Luhan terus meracau sementara Sehun terlihat begitu pucat melihat bagaimana Luhan dan seluruh racauan miliknya begitu menyayat hatinya "Aku tahu aku akan kehilangan dirimu lagi, _aku hanya-…._ aku hanya tidak menyangka akan secepat ini. Aku tidak mau-…"

"LUHAAAAN!"

Cengkraman tangan Sehun dibahunya sesaat menyadarkan Luhan, dia juga bisa melihat air mata kekasihnya jatuh cepat membasahi wajah Sehun yang kini begitu keras dengan raut wajah yang sangat terluka.

Dia kemudian tertawa, merasa begitu menyesal lalu memeluk erat kekasihnya "Maafkan aku Sehun, aku begitu jahat padamu." katanya lirih dibalas pelukan Sehun yang begitu erat dan posesif "Jangan menakutiku lagi Luhan, cukup sayang, _cukup…."_

Keduanya berpelukan erat, tak ada yang ingin melepas sampai Luhan lebih dulu bergerak di pelukan Sehun. Matanya sembab dipenuhi luka, namun raut luka terdalam ditunjukkan Sehun yang sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Dia terlalu takut Luhan meninggalkannya lagi.

Dan benar saja, saat Luhan mengatakan "Tapi aku serius, siapa yang kau pilih? Aku atau keluargamu." Maka Sehun dibuat hancur ke titik terendahnya hingga tak bisa berkata apapun selain " _Kumohon,_ tenangkan pikiranmu sayang."

Luhan tersenyum, dia menangkup wajah kekasihnya lalu mencium bibir yang begitu dingin untuk dia rasakan. Beberapa saat Luhan bergerak, namun tak ada respon dari Sehun yang diam-diam terisak seolah ini adalah akhir hidupnya.

"Aku sudah tenang dan terlalu sadar untuk membuatmu memilih Sehun, _maafkan kekejianku,_ tapi aku rasa aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, tapi aku juga tidak bisa bersama dengan kedua orang tuamu."

Sehun tertunduk, dia tidak bisa memilih, _selamanya tidak akan pernah bisa._ Dia mencintai Luhan, tapi dia juga mencintai keluarganya, jadi ketika Luhan memaksanya memilih Sehun hanya terdiam tak berani memberikan jawaban.

"Baiklah, Sehun lihat aku."

Sehun tetap menggeleng, dia tidak mau menatap Luhan tidak pula ingin bicara dengan kekasihnya. Dia memilih diam sampai tangan Luhan yang begitu dingin kembali menangkup lembut wajahnya "Kau tidak perlu memilih malam ini, temui aku saat kau sudah mendapat jawabannya, _hmm?"_

" _Luhanjangansepertiini—aku mohon,"_

Sehun memohon namun Luhan terlalu tegas, dia berjinjit lalu mengecup lama kening Sehun, kedua mata mereka kembali bertemu lalu tak lama Luhan berkata "Maaf, tapi kau harus tetap memilih." Katanya menghapus air mata Sehun lalu berjalan mundur meninggalkan kekasihnya.

"Aku atau keluargamu? Temui aku setelah kau mendapatkan jawabannya, _apapun itu…_ Apapun itu aku akan menerimanya."

"Luhan…"

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun, _sangat."_

"Luhan…"

"Aku pergi dulu, sebentar saja. Nanti kita bertemu lagi saat kau memiliki jawaban."

 _BLAM!_

Tak lama sosok mungil Luhan benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan matanya, meninggalkan jejak kaki di atas salju yang menandakan bahwa sekali lagi, Sehun kehilangan Luhan tanpa bisa melakukan apapun, _seperti dulu._

" _LUHAAAAAAN!"_

Dan jika putra kesayangan mereka terlihat sangat kesakitan, maka sepasang suami istri yang diam-diam juga menunggu kedatangan Luhan harus dibuat menyaksikan betapa kejinya mereka telah membuat seorang anak dipenuhi kebencian dan kemarahan yang begitu besar untuk mereka.

 _Ya,_ Jihoo dan Insung melihat bagaimana Luhan memberikan pilihan untuk putra mereka, bagaimana putra dari mendiang sahabatnya itu dipenuhi luka hingga tak ada ruang maaf tersisa untuk mereka.

Bagi Insung ini seperti memetik buah yang dia tanam selama dua puluh tahun, rasanya begitu pahit, terlalu pahit sampai rasanya dia ingin menanamnya ulang namu sadar bahwa dia terlambat.

Dan rasanya, semua yang dia lakukan untuk melindungi Sehun memang sia-sia sejak awal. Dia menggunakan Luhan untuk menggantikan posisi Sehun agar Donghoon tidak menyentuh putranya.

Lalu dua puluh tahun kemudian, Luhan membalas dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Tak tanggung-tanggung kebencian Luhan untuknya, air mata Sehun dan semua hal mematahkan hati yang dia lihat tepat di hari ulang tahunnya, seolah menjadi jawaban atas dosa yang dia lakukan pada anak lelaki berusia enam tahun yang kini menjelma menjadi seorang pria dewasa yang begitu dicintai putranya, _pada Luhan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _tobencontinued_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kalo diceritain kenapa gue telat UP nanti jadi panjang, sekitar 500 words abisnya, Jadi intinya maaf banget buat yang udah nungguin dari hari minggu dan baru ke-UP selasa, gue akuin ini UP ter-ngaret gue sih…. _im sorry not good bye :"""_

.

 _Btw, gue mau kasih_ _ **NOTE,**_ ditelusuri yak kkk~

.

Jadi gini, buat yang rajin bolak-balik akun FFN triplet sama kepoin Review pasti tau kalo AFB lagi heboh banget sama "perangkomen" dari beberapa akun, ada yang bahasa kasar sampe menggurui ada….banyak malahan,

.

Jadi plis banget buat kalian yang ga sengaja baca komen-komen yang lagi nyeramahin gue atau ngatain otak gue ada di selangkangan, ato gue sampah, ato cerita gue yang sampah tapi banya review atau apalah!

.

 _Plis,_ _ **CUEKIN AJA!**_

 **.**

Jangan dibalesin apalagi pake kata2 kotor juga, santai aja, itu caci hina buat gue, buat cerita sampah gue, jadi gausah pada kepancing segala _war_ dikolom komentar, gue ga akan berterimakasih karena dibelain, apalagi pake komen yang sama kotor dan kasarnya,

.

 _Ayodong,_ dia ngaku HHS juga. Mau sampe kapan HHS saling nusuk gini? Sampe lebaran monyet? Kan galucu :". Udah jumlah seiprit hobinya senggal sana senggol sini.

.

Sedamainya kalian aja, senyamannya kalian aja jadi HHS, jangan Cuma karena cerita sampah gue yang katanya selalu tentang seks dan sodokmenyodok jadi pada berantem, lagi kan cerita gue rate **M** _ **a.k.a**_ **MATURE** _ **a. k. a**_ **DEWASA,** masa ga boleh ada adegan sesuai _rate?_

 _._

 _Eh anjir dibayar juga kaga nulis FFN, segala dikatain otak di selangkangan, dan gue bukan BIM sehun! gue HHS.._ _ **H.H.S!**_

 _ **.**_

Terus yang hobinya ngataian dan ngataian, tanpa tau betapa mumetnya gue mikirin tiap chapnya harus gimana, pake bahasa yang bener klo ngasih tau gue, dipikir gue ga sakit hati dibilang otak ada di selangkangan? otakku sama adanya didalam kepala, ngerti ya sayang? pinterku?

.

Gue baca kritik kalian kok selalu, dan kalaupun ada yang gue apus karea gue ngindarin pperang komen kaya di AFB, bukan terbuai pujian atau apalah, lagi gapernah ada yang muji kok, semua rata2 fokus ke cerita sama bilang NEXT...jangan judge sembarangan ya sayang? pinterku!

 _Pokoknya Deal ya,_ kalo kalian baca komen yang lagi nyanyiin gue jangan dibales karena urusannya bakal kaya di AFB taruhan abis ini banyak yang liat review AFB, tahan diri aja jangan ikut-ikutan, B aja B. Gausa bela gue, gue bakal tetep UP sesuai jadwal kok.

.

.

Terimakasih sebelumnya dan _**fyi**_ aja, cita-cita gue bukan jadi penulis, _udah itu aja,_ maklumin dan toleransiin aja

.

 **DAN GUE CINTA BANGET SAMA HUNHAN JADI GASOPAN KALO NYURUH GUE KELUAR DAN BERENTI JADI HHS, GILAK!**

 **.**

 _C,U, and_

 _._

 _#RESTINPEACEKIMJONGHYUN :(_

 _._

 _toomuchfeelthisweek, hkssssss_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Previous**_

" _Kau tidak perlu memilih malam ini, temui aku saat kau sudah mendapat jawabannya, hmm?"_

" _Luhanjangansepertiini—aku mohon,"_

 _Sehun memohon namun Luhan terlalu tegas, dia berjinjit lalu mengecup lama kening Sehun, kedua mata mereka kembali bertemu lalu tak lama Luhan berkata "Maaf, tapi kau harus tetap memilih." Katanya menghapus air mata Sehun lalu berjalan mundur meninggalkan kekasihnya._

" _Aku atau keluargamu? Temui aku setelah kau mendapatkan jawabannya, apapun itu… Apapun itu aku akan menerimanya."_

" _Luhan…"_

" _Aku mencintaimu Sehun, sangat."_

" _Luhan…"_

" _Aku pergi dulu, sebentar saja. Nanti kita bertemu lagi saat kau memiliki jawaban."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Je'Te Veux**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Lu Han as Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _BLAM!_

Dan kembali pada kebiasaan lama Luhan, maka setiap kali dia merasa tertekan dan begitu merindukan Sehun, _Hell club_ adalah pilihan untuknya menenangkan diri. Terlepas dari bagaimana nanti dirinya setelah keluar dari _club_ Luhan tidak peduli, biasanya dia akan mabuk atau hanya sekedar tidak sadarkan diri di tempat sahabatnya, tapi yang paling buruk dia akan memuntahkan seluruh isi perut lalu membuat keributan di _club_ milik

"L, berikan _vodka."_ Dia duduk di sebuah kursi _single,_ tangannya gemetar karena pertengkarannya dengan Sehun hingga membuatnya sulit bernafas.

Beruntung Myungsoo yang menempati posisi _bartender_ malam ini, jadilah dia meminta tanpa ragu namun dibalas tatapan dan kerutan alis Myungsoo yang kini menatapnya seperti menyelidik

"Cepat, _Vodka."_

Yang diberi perintah masih terus mempelajari wajah sahabatnya, satu tatapan _khas_ dia bisa melihat wajah Luhan sangat pucat lalu berakhir menarik nafas dan hanya memberikan air mineral pada temannya "Ini lebih baik untukmu."

" _Sial!_ APA KAU TULI? BERIKAN AKU VODKA ATAU SEMACAMNYA!"

" _Well,_ dilihat dari tanganmu yang terus gemetar, suaramu yang putus asa, maka memberikanmu minuman keras bukanlah ide bagus. _Kau tahu_ akan seperti akhirnya untuk kita!"

Luhan menggeram marah, tangannya terkepal erat lalu kemudian menggebrak meja karena dia butuh sesuatu yang membuatnya tenang bukan yang membuatnya marah nyaris kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya "FINE! AKU AKAN MENCARI _CLUB_ LAIN!" katanya berteriak marah, nyaris membuat keributan hingga gerakan Myungsoo lebih cepat untuk menarik paksa lengan Luhan "Baiklah, satugelas _Vodka_ aku rasa cukup." Katanya mengalah, memberikan Luhan segelas _Vodka,_ dibalas dengan satu tegukan cepat dari sang dokter.

" _Haah~"_

Kerongkongannya seperti dibakar, rasanya begitu panas, lalu dia menelan seluruhnya hingga hanya penat dan pemandangan yang sedikit kabur dari _vodka_ yang selalu memberikan efek begitu cepat untuknya.

"Sudah lebih baik?"

Luhan mengabaikan pertanyaan Myungsoo, mengambil paksa botol besar yang ada ditangan temannya lalu menuangnya tak sabar dan menenggaknya lagi dalam satu tegukan " _Ssshh~"_

"Ada apa lagi? Sesuatu membuatmu marah?"

Delikan mata Luhan cukup menjelaskan bahwa dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu, membuat Myungsoo terkekeh dan lebih memilih memperhatikan Luhan daripada mengganggunya "Baiklah, minum sebanyak yang kau mau, tapi satu syarat dariku, _jangan buat keributan!"_

Luhan mengabaikan lagi peringatan Myungsoo, yang dia lakukan hanya terus menenggak gelas demi gelas _vodka_ hingga satu botol itu kini menjadi setengah dan nyaris habis jika Myungsoo tidak mengambil paksa dari tangan Luhan.

" _y-_ YAK! KEMBALIKAN PADAKU!"

Lihatlah Luhan, kurang dari dua puluh menit dia hampir menghabiskan satu botol _vodka_ seorang diri. Dan tidak perlu ditanya bagaimana efeknya karena pastilah mabuk dan meracau gila adalah hal yang dilakukan Luhan saat ini "KEMBALIKAN— _hix-_ KEMBALIKAN PADAKU!"

Gerakannya sudah tidak fokus, awalnya dia meronta, berusaha berdiri dan mengambil paksa miliknya namun terpaksa kembali terduduk di kursi dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja karena terlalu mabuk ditambah sakit di kepala dan hatinya yang membuat Luhan menyerah dan akhirnya setengah tidak sadarkan diri dalam keadaan sangat mabuk

"Apa kubilang? Kau tidak bisa minum Luhan."

Myungsoo menjauhkan botol _vodka_ dari Luhan, mendekati sahabatnya untuk menyadari ada hal yang menarik yang sedari tadi digumamkan Luhan dalam mabuknya " _Sehunna—_ Kapan kau memilihku? _"_ Katanya meracau hingga membuat Myungsoo tersadar apapun hal yang menjadi alasan Luhan memutuskan untuk mabuk seperti ini bukanlah hal yang bisa dia tangani dalam keadaan sadar.

"Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini? Sebentar lagi tahun berganti dan itu artinya hampir dua tahun kau terus mabuk jika sesuatu mengganggumu Dokter Xi!"

Wajar jika Myungsoo merasa iba pada Luhan, karena selama dua tahun mereka saling mengenal, Luhan adalah tipe yang menghindari masalah jika itu menyangkut hatinya, dia lebih memilih mabuk dan membuat keributan dengan orang lain daripada harus menghadapi masalahnya sendiri.

Dan dalam keadaan seperti ini, seperti biasa, Myungsoo adalah yang paling dirugikan, dia harus repot-repot menyewakan hotel atau motel untuk Luhan atau terkadang mengantarnya pulang dan dihadiahi tinju di wajah karena pastilah dua sahabat super tinggi Luhan akan menyalahkan dirinya.

" _Haah~_ Motel saja ya? Aku sedang tidak ingin dipukul di wajah." Katanya getir dan berniat merangkul Luhan, _posisi_ keduanya sudah setengah berdiri dengan Myungsoo yang memapah Luhan, berniat untuk membawa temannya pergi sampai bunyi getaran di ponsel sang dokter terdengar dan cukup mengganggu.

 _Ddrtt….drrtt…_

"Baiklah, kita lihat siapa yang menghubungimu." Katanya kembali membuat Luhan duduk namun kali ini dia menyandarkan kepala Luhan di dadanya.

 _Drrtt…drrtt…_

" _Sehun?_ Sehun yang sama atau-…. _terserahlah!"_

Buru-buru Myungsoo menggeser _slide_ ponsel Luhan, berniat menjawab sampai terdengar suara yang tak kalah putus asa dengan yang disuarakan Luhan beberapa menit yang lalu "Luhan? _syukurlah_ sayang, aku-…. _kita harus bicara_ "

Baru beberapa menit Sehun terdengar bicara lembut segera dipatahkan Myungsoo yang tanpa berbasa-basi memberitahu Sehun dan mengatakan "Aku bukan Luhan, _omong-omong_ apa kau Sehun? kekasihnya?"

Myungsoo bisa mendengar deru nafas yang mengerikan hanya dari saluran telepon, _entah,_ jenis kesialan apalagi yang akan diberikan Luhan untuknya, _yang jelas_ Myungsoo harus mempertahankan diri dengan kalimat "Aku temannya, _sungguh."_ keluar begitu saja dan membuatnya terdengar seperti orang bodoh.

"Dimana Luhan?"

Suara berat Sehun benar-benar terdengar mengerikan, jadilah Myungsoo kembali menidurkan kepala Luhan di atas meja, berjaga kalau tiba-tiba Sehun datang dia tidak perlu marah hanya karena Luhan bersandar di pelukannya " _Hell Club,_ kau tahu kan? _Club_ terkenal dan menyediakan begitu banyak-…."

 _Pip!_

Saluran ponselnya diputus begitu saja, sejujurnya itu membuat Myungsoo sedikit kesal, tapi melihat bagaimana wajah Luhan sangat tertekan dan pucat itu hanya mengingatkannya pada malam menjelang natal tahun lalu saat Luhan benar-benar mabuk untuk kali pertama di _club_ miliknya, wajahnya jauh lebih pucat dan tertekan, terlebih saat dia terus terus meracau serta memanggil " _Ma, pa…kembali padaku."_ Membuat Myungsoo menyadari bahwa seorang Luhan yang dikenalnya ceria memiliki lubang besar di hatinya yang membuatnya merasa kesepian dan menderita

" _haah~"_

Myungsoo menghela dalam nafasnya, dia kemudian mengacak surai Luhan lalu bergumam iba " _Hey,_ kapan kau tidak datang kesini lagi? Aku tidak tega melihatmu seperti ini." katanya lirih lalu memapah Luhan ke ruangannya sampai nanti pria bernama Sehun menjemput satu-satunya teman yang dia miliki di kehidupan normal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tebakan pertamanya pastilah Myungsoo sudah membawa dirinya ke sebuah motel atau hotel murahan yang memiliki bau menyengat dan tidak layak disewakan lagi, selalu seperti itu, _seperti Myungsoo sedang membalas dendam karena_ berbuat _ulah di club miliknya,_ tapi kemudian, seiring dengan kesadaran yang hampir sepenuhnya dia dapatkan, bukan bau menyengat atau tempat dipenuhi dinding berjamur yang selalu menjadi hal pertama yang dia lihat.

" _rrhhh~"_

Dan tepat setelah semua kesadaran dia dapatkan, Luhan mulai mengerang, memijat kepalanya yang terus berputar sementara tangannya yang lain dia gunakan untuk menutup mata agar pencahayaan diruangan tidak langsung mengenai dan menyakiti matanya.

" _huekk~"_

Perutnya bergejolak hebat didalam, semua isi perutnya seolah berlomba minta dikeluarkan jika sang pemilik tubuh tidak ahli mengendalikan rasa mual setelah mabuk, buru-buru dia menyalakan lampu di meja kamar dan berniat mencari segelas air, membuka mata lalu memaksa tubuhnya sedikit bergerak untuk menyadari semua tata letak di ruanganya saat ini terasa begitu familiar, lalu hidungnya mencium aroma yang begitu dia sukai, detik berikutnya dia bisa melihat satu foto favoritnya bersama kekasih dan teman-temannya terpajang tepat di dinding dekat pintu masuk kamar.

Dan semua rasa familiar ini hanya membuat Luhan sadar bahwa saat ini dia sedang tidak berada di hotel tidak pula di motel murahan, satu hal yang pasti, yang membuat air matanya jatuh ketika dia menyadari bahwa untuk alasan yang tidak Luhan mengerti, pastilah Sehun kembali membawa ke rumahnya, _rumah mereka._

" _Apa yang terjadi…."_ dia bertanya-tanya, lalu didalam kegelapan, tepat di depan matanya dia bisa melihat _siluete_ yang sedang diam memperhatikan, tidak bersuara, hanya diam namun matanya mengunci Luhan di dalalam gelapnya kamar yang hanya diterangi lampu temaram kecil di kamar mereka.

" _Se-_ Sehun?" paraunya, dibalas desahan nafas yang begitu berat dari sang kekasih "Sayang?" katanya mencoba lagi, namun sepertinya Sehun terlihat sedang murka dan menahan diri di saat yang bersamaan.

Buru-buru Luhan menyingkap selimut di tubuhnya, sedikit terkejut lagi ketika menyadari bahwa Sehun tidak memakaikan dirinya satu helai pakaian pun di tubuhnya, dia polos, hanya tertutup selimut, namun tatapan Sehun yang terlampau tajam cukup mengganggunya hingga Luhan tidak mempedulikan bagaimana kondisinya saat ini dan begitu ingin memeluk pria yang hatinya baru dia hancurkan beberapa jam yang lalu.

" _Sehun?_ Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau-…"

"Tetap berbaring." Suara prianya terdengar berat dan serak, tidak perlu bertanya siapa yang menyebabkan Sehunnya yang ceria menjadi terlihat tegas dan menderita karena pastilah dia jawabannya " _Sehun…."_

Lalu terdengar suara derit kursi di dorong sang pemilik, perlahan Sehun melewati pembatas gelap antara tempatnya duduk dan tempat tidur miliknya, wajahnya mulai terlihat karena temaram lampu, Luhan mendesah lega namun Sehun tetap menatapnya dingin dipenuhi pertanyaan untuk pria yang selalu membuatnya bertanya mengenai _apa cinta memang sesulit ini? Apa aku harus menyerah? Atau bagaimana jika aku tetap bertahan? Siapa yang akan merasakan sakit lebih banyak? Luhan? atau diriku?_

Melepas segala pertanyaan yang ada di kepala dan hatinya, Sehun lebih memilih berjalan mendekati pusat hidupnya, sosok yang selalu berhasil membuat hatinya lemah jika melihatnya menangis, atau membuatnya terlihat sangat mengerikan jika Luhan disakiti.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Ini kali pertama untuk Luhan berhadapan dengan Sehun yang dikatakan banyak orang atau para gadis saat mereka duduk di bangku sekolah dulu, Sehun yang begitu dingin dari cara bicara dan cara dia menatap.

 _Ya,_ selama hampir dua puluh tahun mengenal Sehun, tak pernah sekalipun kekasihnya bersikap dingin apalagi menatapnya sangat mengerikan seperti ini, lalu kemudian Luhan harus membenarkan rumor yang selalu di dengarnya saat di bangku sekolah mengenai betap mengerikan Sehun jika matanya sudah menatap marah pada seseorang atau cara bicaranya sudah begitu dingin seolah tak ingin dibantah.

Luhan bahkan dibuat sedikit gemetar mengingat bahwa perubahan sikap kekasihnya terjadi karena dua hal. Pertama karena pilihan gila yang diajukan dirinya, kedua karena dia mabuk dan sialnya Sehun yang membawanya pulang kerumah.

" _y-_ Ya aku baik-baik saja. Tapi apa yang terjadi?"

"Kenapa kau mabuk?"

" _huh?"_

"Apa sudah menjadi kebiasaanmu?"

"Sehun…"

"Sementara kau menyiksaku dengan pilihan yang kau buat, aku harus menemukan seorang pria mengangkat ponselmu dan mengatakan kau mabuk? Begitukah caranya?"

Luhan tahu sifat kekasihnya memang begitu posesif pada dirinya, yang tidak Luhan ketahui hanya Sehun bisa begitu marah hanya karena seseorang mengangkat ponselnya disaat harusnya Sehun berterimakasih karena Myungsoo yang mengangkat panggilannya, _temannya,_ bukan seseorang yang berniat jahat padanya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau begitu marah?"

"Apa kau perlu dijelaskan lagi? Apa kau perlu diingatkan lagi? Kau sedang memberiku pilihan yang sangat sulit Luhan. Kau—….. _aku tidak bisa."_ Dia terisak, tapi tidak memperlihatkan kelemahannya. Dia seperti sedang menunjukkan pada Luhan bahwa dirinya begitu tertekan hanya karena dua pilihan yang begitu sulit di hidupnya.

Sehun tidak meminta apapun, dia bisa mencintai Luhan tanpa harus meninggalkan keluarganya, tapi Luhan mengatakan hal berbeda dengan pilihan yang begitu sulit hingga rasanya ingin dia berteriak marah namun berakhir mengiba meminta belas kasih Luhan agar tidak perlu meneruskan hal yang bisa membuat hubungan mereka berakhir atau kehilangan satu sama lain.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya, dan jawabannya-…. _aku tidak bisa,_ sebanyak apapun aku mencoba berfikir, aku tetap tidak bisa memilih antara kau dan keluargaku, itu keterlaluan Luhan. Itu-…."

Tiba-tiba Luhan menarik lengan Sehun, memaksa Sehun bersandar di kepala tempat tidur sementara dirinya duduk di pangkuan sang kekasih. Niat awalnya hanya menenangkan Sehun tapi kemudian dia menyadari lagi bahwa bukan Sehun yang perlu ditenangkan tapi dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tahu bagaimana dekat dan betapa kau menyayangi keluargamu Sehun. Aku tahu semua hal tentang dirimu dan keluargamu, aku tahu aku keji dan keterlaluan. Tapi aku sendiri."

" _Lu…."_

Mengabaikan bagaimana memalukan dirinya saat ini, Luhan tetap mencoba menyadarkan Sehun dengan caranya, dia terlalu takut Sehun akan memilih keluarga pada akhirnya, dia tidak mau berakhir ditinggal sendiri dan akan melakukan segala cara agar Sehun mengerti dan memilih dirinya.

Jadilah Luhan dengan tubuh polosnya yang tak tertutup memeluk erat kekasihnya, bersandar disana lalu berbisik terdengar mengiba "Jadi jangan biarkan aku sendiri, aku takut Sehun."

Terdengar licik, tapi hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar Sehun mempertimbangkan dirinya, agar Sehun tidak terlihat ragu dan pada akhirnya terpaksa memilih keluarganya dan meninggalkan dirinya, dia tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa Sehun dan dia tidak bersedia untuk ditinggalkan Sehun hanya karena ketidakcocokan yang dimilikinya dengan keluarga sang kekasih, _dengan Jaksa Oh_ terutama.

"Jika kau memilih keluargamu aku akan kehilangan arah seperti malam ini, tidak ada lagi tempatku bersandar, aku tidak mau membayangkan akan menjadi Luhan seperti apa diriku jika kau tinggalkan, jika kehilangan dirimu sayang, _aku takut."_

" _ssst…Luhan, sayangku._ Tenanglah, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sayang, tenanglah _hmmh?"_ pintanya lirih dibalas desahan lega dari Luhan. setidaknya Sehun sudah memberikan sedikit klarifikasi, mengatakan tidak akan meninggalkannya walau nyatanya Sehun belum memberikan keputusan tentang pada siapa dirinya akan tinggal dan menetap.

"Tenanglah, kau akan baik-baik saja." katanya lagi

Kemudian Luhan tersenyum kecil, kedua tangannya memeluk erat leher Sehun seraya mendekatkan diri, sedikit menggesekan tubuh polosnya ke tubuh Sehun seolah mencari kehangatan disana "Kalau begitu jangan tinggalkan aku, terus bersamaku hingga maut yang memisahkan kita, bukan keluargamu atau siapapun, _kumohon."_

Mendengar Luhan terus memohon, terdengar putus asa, nyatanya menjadi kelemahan baru lagi untuk Sehun. Dan jangan katakan perhatiannya tidak teralihkan mengingat bagaimana Luhan terus menggesekan tubuh mereka hingga menimbulkan percikan panas yang begitu mengganggu dibagian paling bawah tubuhnya.

"Berhenti memohon."

" _huh?"_

Luhan melepas pelukannya, tatapan memohon itu berubah menjadi tatapan penuh harap, kemudian Sehun harus mengontrol lagi dirinya untuk beberapa saat sebelum kedua tangannya mengusap lembut wajah kekasihnya "Aku tidak menyukai caramu memohon, _terdengar mengganggu untukku."_

"Lalu apa kau sudah membuat pilihan?" tanyanya berharap namun dibalas senyum pahit kekasihnya "Sayangnya belum, tapi jika aku boleh tahu kenapa kau sangat membenci keluargaku?"

Kini Luhan yang menunjukkan senyum pahitnya, kepalanya tertunduk lalu tanpa sadar dia bergumam "Andai kau tahu apa yang dilakukan ayahmu di masa lalu." Katanya berbisik namun samar bisa didengar Sehun yang kini memegang dagu Luhan, memaksa kekasihnya untuk menatap kedua matanya "Apa yang dilakukan ayahku?"

 _Ayahmu menghancurkan hidupku, sejak awal dia memang berniat melimpahkan semua kesalahannya padaku, untuk melindungimu dia menghancurkan aku!_

 _Alasan kuat mengapa kedua orang tuaku terbunuh, AYAHMU!_

Ingin Luhan berteriak seperti itu, tapi lagi-lagi dia tak sampai hati melakukannya, wajah Sehun menunjukkan betapa dia akan merasa bersalah jika mengetahui apa yang dilakukan ayahnya, menanggung semua kesalahan yang dibuat sang ayah lalu berakhir menghindari dirinya sebagai bentuk rasa bersalah dari hal yang tak pernah dia perbuat.

"Sehunna."

" _hmh?"_

"Tinggalkan keluargamu, hanya itu yang aku inginkan, kita bisa membuat keluarga kecil yang bahagia tanpa harus mengungkit masa lalu. Bisakah?"

"Jika kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, katakanlah lebih dulu agar aku tahu pilihanku tepat untuk bersamamu, meninggalkan keluargaku."

Luhan terlihat putus asa, begitu juga Sehun, keduanya saling menatap penuh rasa hampa sampai tangan besar Sehun tiba-tiba bertumpu di pinggangnya lalu menariknya kuat hingga tak ada jarak diantara mereka "Kumohon jangan sembunyikan apapun dariku." Katanya memohon lagi, terdengar sangat ingin mengetahui apa yang tak bisa dikatakan Luhan namun berakhir hening karena Luhan tetap bersikeras diam tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Tangan Luhan mulai melingkar mesra di leher kekasihnya, menyatukan dua kening mereka lalu dia tersenyum sangat cantik "Bodoh, apa yang aku sembunyikan?" elaknya resah, lalu wajah Sehun mulai mendekat, mengecup dan menggigit cuping telinga Luhan seraya berbisik "Entahlah, sepertinya kau menyimpan semuanya seorang diri, berbagilah denganku."

Gelenyar hangat seketika dirasakan Luhan di seluruh tubuhnya, deru nafas Sehun yang terdengar beraturan mulai menerpa tengkuk dan wajahnya dengan kedua tangan yang mulai mengusap sensual pinggang Luhan.

"Apa? Bukankah aku sudah berbagi?"

"Apa yang kau bagi denganku?" katanya bertanya lalu Luhan mengerling nakal, dia sengaja menggesekan lagi tubuh polosnya di bagian bawah tubuh mereka lalu berbisik mengalihkan perhatian "Hatiku, cintaku bahkan tubuhku, aku sudah membagi semuanya denganmu, _benar?"_

Katakanlah Sehun hanya seorang pria yang begitu memuja kekasihnya, mencintai kekasihnya, rela menjadi budak cinta kekasihnya, lalu kemudian Luhan mengatakan hal tentang berbagi yang pernah mereka lakukan dengan sensual, Demi Tuhan Sehun hanya pria biasa yang tidak akan pernah bisa menahan hasrat pada satu-satunya pria yang selalu berhasil membuatnya terus jatuh ke dalam pesonanya, pada Luhan.

Jadilah Sehun membalik posisi mereka, menindih tubuh Luhan untuk lagi-lagi memuja betapa sempurna pria cantik yang begitu dia cintai. Sehun bangga menyeringai bangga pada keputusannya untuk tidak memakaikan satu helai pakaian pun ke tubuh seksi kekasihnya, membuatnya mudah menjamah hingga tugasnya kini hanya membuat sang kekasih menikmati serta mendesahkan namanya disela kegiatan panas mereka.

"Kau benar, tapi berbagilah lebih banyak denganku." Ujarnya serak, melebarkan dua paha Luhan perlahan, lalu menggesekan lagi bagian paling mendamba dari dua tubuh mereka.

Mati-matian Luhan menahan diri, kemudian Sehun menggodanya lagi hingga hanya kekehan kecil yang bisa dia keluarkan seraya menarik tengkuk prianya "Baiklah, aku akan berbagi lebih banyak denganmu." Katanya berbisik sementara dua kakinya yang bebas bersusah payah menurunkan celana pendek yang dipakai Sehun, membiarkan tubuh mereka polos bersama hingga akhirnya Sehun menyelesaikan hal yang dilakukan kekasihnya dan membuat tubuh mereka sama polos, saling mendamba.

" _rrrh—Sehunna~"_

Dan ketika Sehun tanpa pemanasan mulai perlahan masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, _Luhan mengerang,_ menancapkan hampir semua kukunya ke punggung kekar sang kekasih, menggigit bibir kekasihnya sementara Sehun terus bergerak maju sampai akhirnya " _Luhan—rrhh~"_ erangan Sehun terdengar sama menahan sakit seperti dirinya, yang membedakan hanya karena Sehun bertindak sebagai seorang _seme_ hinga hanya sedikit rasa sakit yang dia rasakan sebelum akhirnya bergerak, menyempurnakan penyatuan tubuh mereka.

" _haah~"_

Setelahnya, mengabaikan bunyi derit tempat tidur yang mulai mengeras seiring kerasnya hentakan Sehun, mengabaikan banyaknya salju yang begitu indah sedang turun bertumpuk di tanah yang kosong, keduanya kini saling mendesah, memanggil nama masing-masing, berharap apapun keresahan yang mereka rasakan bisa berkurang seiring cinta yang sama besar yang sedang mereka bagi malam ini, _bersama._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Keesokan paginya Luhan terbangun lebih dulu, membiarkan prianya sejenak beristirahat mengingat percintaan mereka baru selesai ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi, _omong-omong,_ pagi ini kalender sudah menunjukkan tanggal dua puluh tiga desember, itu artinya tersisa dua hari untuk mereka memutuskan merayakan natal bersama atau secara terpisah.

" _haah~"_

 _Well,_ Luhan berharap Sehun memilihnya, tapi subuh tadi dia tidak sengaja mendengar Sehun berbincang dengan ibunya, pastilah wanita cantik yang selalu menemaninya disaat sulit meminta Sehun untuk datang bersamanya di malam natal.

Dan walaupun Sehun mengetahui jawaban apa yang akan diberikan, kekasihnya tetap mengatakan _aku akan mengajak Luhan,_ seolah ingin memicu pertengkaran baru dengannya "Baiklah Luhan, _relax."_ gumamnya perlahan, mendinginkan kepalanya yang mulai panas sampai tubuhnya sedikit berjengit saat merasakan sepasang tangan kekar melingkar manja di pinggangnya, _refleks,_ Luhan menoleh. Lalu tampaklah wajah _baby chick_ sang kekasih yang begitu menggemaskan.

Mata sipitnya masih setengah terbuka, wajahnya yang dipenuhi semburat merah terlihat menawan sementara bibirnya mengerucut tanda dia kesal ditinggalkan sendiri di tempat tidur.

"Aku membuat sarapan, jadi berhenti mengerucut." Luhan membela diri, membaca pikiran kekasihnya dalam waktu singkat hingga kekehan terlihat di bibir seksi yang malam tadi sukses membuat _kissmark_ di leher dan membuat bibirnya bengkak karena terlalu lama dihisap.

"Setidaknya bangunkan aku lebih dulu."

" _Well,_ aku akan melakukannya setelah telur mata sapi dan susu cokelat panas kesukaanmu tersaji di atas meja." Katanya menyeruak dari pelukan manja Sehun, berjalan dengan dua tangan yang memegang telur mata sapi dan susu cokelat panas milik Sehun lalu meletakannya di meja makan

" _Nah,_ sekarang kau bisa berhenti memelukku dan hanya duduk di kursi meja makan, habiskan sarapanmu sayang." katanya gemas, mencium kekasihnya tepat di bibir sebagai tanda bahwa dia sedang merayu agar Sehun berhenti merajuk.

"Kau seksi."

Luhan terkekeh lagi, kali ini dia benar-benar melepas pelukan Sehun, memaksa kekasihnya untuk duduk di kursi meja makan, lalu dia menarik kursi di samping kursi Sehun, menyediakan makan untuk si bayi besar "Makanlah, kita harus bicara setelah ini."

"Apa?"

Luhan menghidangkan beberapa roti ke piring Sehun lalu dengan gemas menyuapi kekasihnya dengan sepotong telur mata sapi lengkap dengan rotinya "Bilang _aaa…"_

Tak menolak, Sehun membuka mata, mengunyah manja makanan yang diberikan Luhan lalu membuka cepat lagi mulutnya " _aaa…."_

"Sehunna, apa Taeoh tahu kau sangat manja seperti ini?" dia bertanya, terlihat menggerutu tapi tetap menyuapi makanan ke mulut si bayi besar "Tergantung, jika Taeoh disini mungkin dia tahu."

" _ssh…_ Jadi kau hanya menjadi pria dewasa di malam hari?"

Sehun menggeser kursi Luhan, menariknya begitu dekat lalu tanpa ragu mengusap paha Luhan yang kini hanya menggunakan kaos kebesaran miliknya " _Tidak juga,_ aku bisa menjadi pria dewasa saat ini juga, kau mau mencobanya?— _arhh~"_

Pukulan singkat dirasakan Sehun, dia bisa melihat bagaimana menggairahkan Luhan yang sedang kesal lalu berakhir terkekeh jika tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya semakin kesal "Bilang _aaa…"_

 _Lagi,_ Luhan tetap sabar menyuapi Sehun, memotong seluruh telur mata sapi dan roti yang dia hidangkan sampai semuanya habis tak tersisa. Dia kemudian hanya memilih menenggak segelas _juice_ lalu bergegas meletakkan alat makan kotor ke dalam _wastafel._

"Sayang…"

" _hmh?"_

Sehun memeluk lagi pinggangnya, meletakkan dagu di pundak Luhan sementara sang kekasih sibuk mencuci dan merapikan peralatan sarapan mereka "Tadi kau bilang ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Baiklah, aku beritahu apa yang ingin aku bicarakan." Katanya mematikan _kran air,_ membalikan tubuhnya sementara dengan satu tangannya Sehun menggendong Luhan dan mendudukan si mungil di _counter_ dapur, dia juga sengaja melebarkan paha Luhan, berdiri di tengah-tengahnya hingga tak ada jarak diantara mereka "Apa?"

Luhan gemas, dikecupnya lagi bibir Sehun, keduanya kini saling melumat dan saling mendorong lidah, bertukar saliva sampai Luhan mengantisipasi kegiatan mereka karena cemas Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri.

"Baiklah cukup, kita perlu bicara. Ingat?" katanya mengingatkan dibalas tawa getir dari Sehun "Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" balasnya singkat, masih mengecupi bekas _kissmark_ buatannya malam tadi sementara Luhan susah payah menahan desahan untuk mengatakan dengan tegas "Aku akan mengambil _full shift_ sampai malam natal nanti."

" _huh?"_

Kegiatannya terhenti, fokusnya kini pada Luhan yang terlihat cemas lalu kembali mengulang ucapan kekasihnya "Siapa yang akan mengambil _full shift_ sampai malam nanti?" tanyanya sarkas, dibalas desahan nafas berat dari Luhan "Aku."

"Tapi kenapa?"

" _mmh…._ Kita bisa menghabiskan malam natal bersama lain waktu, kali ini kau hanya perlu pulang kerumah dan aku akan merayakannya di rumah sakit." Katanya memelas dibalas tatapan dingin Sehun persis sebelum dia mengambilnya malam tadi "Kau berbohong lagi." timpalnya sengit, Sehun bahkan melepas pelukannya lalu menarik asal kursi di sekitar meja makan "Aku tahu kau menghindariku."

"Sehun…"

Buru-buru Luhan turun dari _counter_ dapur, menghampiri Sehun yang mulai terpancing emosinya dan berjongkok tepat di depan kekasihnya "Dengarkan aku lebih dulu."

"Apa?"

"Mau bagaimanapun kau masih berhutang pilihan padaku. Dan aku tahu ini terlalu sulit untukmu, aku hanya memberikan waktu tambahan sampai nanti aku bertanya lagi."

"Kau masih memaksaku memilih?"

"Kau tahu aku tetap pada pilihanku."

Suasana seketika menjadi tegang, Luhan mulai ikut terpancing emosi sementara tatapan Sehun menjadi putus asa lagi, seperti malam tadi "Kenapa kau begitu membenci keluargaku?"

Luhan tertawa pahit, ditariknya kursi disamping Sehun lalu dengan tajam dia mengatakan "Tanyakan pada ayahmu, jangan padaku."

"Kalau begitu beritahu aku."

"Sehun cukup! Aku memintamu memilih bukan tanpa alasan, tapi jika kau tanya alasannya padaku, maka aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk mengatakannya, _kumohon_ berhenti bersikap kekanakan."

Hening lagi, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bisa mengungkapkan kekecewaan masing-masing. Keduanya hanya terdiam lalu tiba-tiba Sehun bertanya "Bagaimana jika aku memilih keluargaku?"

 _DEG!_

Tubuh Luhan lemas, tiba-tiba nafasnya tercekat, _jujur,_ dia tidak menyangka Sehun akan mengatakan hal itu padanya, kemungkinan yang dia pikirkan adalah delapan puluh persen Sehun memilihnya, bukan keluarganya.

Tapi kemudian Sehun bertanya kemungkinan jika dia memilih keluarganya, _jadilah_ tangan Luhan terkepal, berusaha untuk mendinginkan hatinya yang panas walau berakhir mengatakan "Kalau begitu kita akan berpisah, _lagi."_ serunya sesak, lalu pergi menuju kamar "Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan pembicaraan ini lagi, datanglah padaku saat kau benar-benar memiliki jawaban, _bukan kemungkinan."_

" _Luhan…."_

Luhan tidak menoleh lagi, langkahnya tertuju pada kamar Baekhyun, dia juga mengunci pintu kamar sahabatnya sementara suara Sehun terus memanggil namanya "Sayang, bisakah kau tidak bersikap seperti ini?"

"…"

"Luhan buka pintunya."

Didalam sana, di kamar Baekhyun, Luhan sedang terduduk lemas di balik pintu, menikmati suara Sehun sementara dirinya tetap pada pendirian untuk memiliki Sehun seutuhnya tanpa harus berbagi dengan pria yang secara tak langsung sudah menghancurkan hidupnya, merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya.

"Luhan, _kumohon."_

"… _.."_

"Luhan…."

Setelahnya Sehun menyadari jika memaksa Luhan di kondisinya yang tak bisa dibantah, itu hanya akan menyakiti kekasihnya. Maka dengan berat hati dia mengalah, memilih untuk membiarkan Luhan seorang diri walau nyatanya hingga saat ini dia masih tidak memiliki jawaban atas pilihan yang Luhan berikan padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini cukup membuat Luhan kesal sebenarnya, _pertama_ dia sudah memberikan alasan akan mengambil _full shift_ di rumah sakit lalu pihak rumah sakit menolak rencana gilanya sebagai rasa hormat mereka pada mendiang sang mama.

" _Seberapa dihargai Mama di rumah sakit ini? tsk!_ bahkan sudah hampir dua tahun mama pergi, tapi seluruh _staff_ di rumah sakit masih begitu menghargai mama. _Haah~_ Aku jadi semakin merindukan suara mama."

Sebenarnya Luhan kesal, _sangat,_ tapi nama mamanya terus dibawa hingga akhirnya dia tidak memiliki pilihan untuk mengambil hari libur mulai hari ini hingga nanti malam tahun baru menjemput.

"Lalu aku harus kemana?" tanyanya entah pada siapa, dia sengaja menangkap butir salju yang berjatuhan, menggenggamnya erat hingga tanpa sadar langkah kakinya berhenti di rumah mendiang kedua orang tuanya.

Tiba-tiba saja dia menjadi gugup, matanya nanar melihat rumah yang begitu besar dan indah dari luar namun terasa sepi dan begitu kosong saat kau melangkah kedalam. Beruntung Taeyong dan Bibi Kim bersedia menetap disana, menjaga rumah peninggalan kedua orang tuanya karena dia tidak mampu melakukannya seorang diri.

" _haah~"_

Entah sudah kali berapa Luhan menghela nafas, mencoba menahan air mata kesepian yang membuatnya sesak, berkali-kali dia menghela nafas berkali-kali pula rasa sesaknya mengganggu.

Kemudian dia memilih masuk kedalam, bergabung bersama Taeyong dan Bibi Kim sampai suara berat yang tidak ingin dia dengan kini memanggil lirih namanya "Luhan."

Adalah Yoon Doojoon yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya, _entah sejak kapan_. Tapi sosok setinggi kekasihnya itu sedang menatapnya sendu lalu berakhir dibalas dingin oleh Luhan "Kau?" sedingin salju yang kini mengenai masing-masing dari mantel tebal yang digunakan mereka.

"Bisa kita bicara?"

Luhan ingin menolak, tapi sesuatu berbeda ditunjukkan Doojoon hingga akhirnya Luhan bertanya sebagai jawaban "Apa?"

"Tidak bisakah kita pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"Sayangnya tidak, katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Doojoon tersenyum hangat, terkesan tulus namun Luhan hanya melihat kepalsuan di matanya, di senyumnya, apapun yang diperlihatkan pria yang pernah mencoba membunuh kekasihnya itu hanya terlihat menjijikan di mata Luhan.

"Selamat natal."

" _huh?"_

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu padamu."

"Hanya itu?"

Doojoon mendekat, _refleks_ Luhan mundur menjauh. Kemudian dia menyadari jarak yang tak pernah bisa dia tiadakan dari Luhan, terkadang dia menyadari bahwa selamanya Luhan memang tidak akan pernah bisa dia miliki, awalnya dia menatap Luhan penuh harap hingga hanya senyum lirih yang ditunjukkannya lagi kali ini "Hanya itu, aku mengkhawatirkanmu, aku takut kau kesepian."

Entah mengapa sesaat Luhan merasa hangat, dia bahkan tertawa mencoba melunak pada Doojoon lalu menggeleng, tidak membenarkan "Aku tidak pernah kesepian sebenarnya, aku memiliki Sehun, _kau tidak lupa kan?"_

"Lalu dimana dia? Aku tidak melihatnya di sekitarmu?"

Luhan merasa sesuatu menusuk tepat di jantungnya, sakit tapi tidak berdarah, sesak tapi tidak dicekik, dia kemudian tertunduk, pertanyaan Doojoon sukses membuat air mata yang dia tahan keluar begitu saja hingga akhirnya Luhan terisak tanda dia kelelahan karena terus berkata _dia baik-baik saja,_ karena dia tidak pernah baik-baik saja tanpa Sehun.

"Luhan?"

"Aku tidak tahu dimana Sehun, _menyedihkan bukan?"_

" _Lu…."_

"Aku kesepian, aku mengiginkan Sehun. Aku-….."

 _Sret!_

Satu gerakan cepat Doojoon memeluk Luhan, mengabaikan seluruh pukulan Luhan di dadanya sebagai tanda dia menolak. Yang Doojoon lakukan hanya memeluk Luhan sampai akhirnya Luhan tenang dan memilih untuk terisak diam di pelukannya.

" _Aku ingin Sehun."_

Bukan tanpa alasan Luhan menerima dan berdamai dengan Doojoon, sejujurnya dia tidak akan memaafkan Doojoon, tapi malam ini, _hanya untuk malam ini,_ terakhir kali dia membiarkan Doojoon memeluknya sebagai seorang kakak.

" _Luhan…."_

Dan untuk Doojoon, bukan tanpa alasan pula dia menitikkan air mata, semua kesepian Luhan adalah karena dirinya, semua kehilangan Luhan karena dia penyebabnya, lalu kemudian dia menceritakan bagian terburuk dari ayah Sehun.

Tebakannya Luhan meminta Sehun untuk memilih dirinya dan keluarganya, lalu dia tidak bisa menemukan Sehun di sekitar Luhan, bukankah artinya Sehun memilih keluarganya? _Dia bertanya,_ namun membiarkan Luhan menangis dan mengatakan hal paling mengganggu dan paling membuatnya menderita tepat di malam seharusnya dia banyak tertawa tanpa air mata.

" _Aku ingin Sehun, hyung."_

Jadilah Doojoon semakin sesak, pria yang menjadi obsesinya terus menyebutkan nama pria lain, rasanya dia tergoda untuk membunuh dan menyingkirkan Sehun, _lalu setelah itu apa?_ Luhan hanya akan tenggelam pada kesedihannya, tidak akan memaafkan dirinya dan paling buruk Luhan akan melakukan hal gila untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

" _Sehun…."_

"Luhan, maafkan aku."

Tersirat penyesalan dari ucapannya, Luhan hanya tidak tahu untuk apa.

Kenyataannya Doojoon membunuh salah satu wanita yang menjadi alasan dirinya kesepian malam ini, _Luhan belum mengetahuinya,_ kemudian Luhan juga tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi dua pasang mata tengah memperhatikannya dari jauh.

Yang satu adalah pria paruh baya yang berniat menjemput Luhan dan mengiba maaf pada putra dari mendiang sahabatnya, berniat melakukan apapun agar Luhan kembali pada putranya yang kini berada di rumah namun nyawanya entah berada dimana.

Kemudian dia melihat adegan yang sebenarnya membuatnya kecewa, adegan dimana Luhan tak mengelak saat pria lain memeluknya hanya membuat Jaksa kenamaan di Seoul menatap sendu, antara iba dan terluka.

" _hyung…"_

Lalu yang satu adalah remaja delapan belas tahun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Luhan dan Doojoon dari lantai dua kamar Luhan, remaja yang cukup mengetahui siapa Doojoon dan betapa berbahaya pria itu untuk Luhan hanya bisa menitikkan air mata.

Rasa takutnya nyaris membuat Luhan terjerat ke pelukan pria mengerikan yang telah membuat Luhan hyungnya menderita, kemudian dia harus melihat adegan dimana si pembunuh memenangkan hati Luhan dan itu cukup membuatnya muak.

" _Aku akan melakukannya hyung. Sehun yang akan menyelamatkanmu, bukan aku"_

" _Luhan, Doojoon dan seluruh dunianya berbahaya untukmu. Biarkan papa menggenggam tangan kecilmu, nak"_

Lalu Lee Taeyong serta Oh Insung, kedua pria berbeda usia yang masing-masing melihat bagaimana Luhan nyaris terjerat oleh pria yang salah memutuskan dengan cara masing-masing untuk menyelamatkan Luhan dengan nyawa mereka sebagai taruhannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Klik…._

"Tuan muda."

Yang dipanggil tengah menatap kosong dari jendela kamarnya, entah apa yang dia perhatikan. Dia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu namun tetap belum menemukan jawabannya "Ada apa?" ujarnya singkat, tidak memperhatikan.

"Seseorang datang dan ingin menemui anda."

"Siapa?"

"Seorang remaja."

"Katakan padanya aku tidak ingin diganggu."

"Tapi tuan muda, dia mengatakan ini berhubungan dengan Dokter Xi."

Barulah Sehun merespon, jelas sekali matanya berapi saat nama panggilan kekasihnya disebut, kemudian dia bertanya-tanya lagi untuk memastikan "Siapa nama remaja itu?"

"Lee Taeyong."

Dalam satu kedipan mata Sehun berlari keluar kamar, buru-buru dia menuruni tangga untuk menemukan Taeyong berdiri dihalaman rumahnya, terlihat pucat sampai rasanya kepala Sehun ingin pecah tidak berani membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada Luhannya.

"Luhan? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Lu-….."

"Luhan hyung baik-baik saja. Aku datang untuk bicara dengan anda."

Kerutan cemas di dahi Sehun perlahan menghilang, dia memasang lagi wajah dinginnya lalu bertanya "Ada apa?"

"Yoon Doojoon, kau bertanya padaku siapa dia? Aku akan memberitahu semuanya padamu."

Debaran di jantung Sehun meningkat, dan entah untuk alasan apa dia merasa begitu gugup. Terlebih ketika mata Taeyong menatapnya penuh keyakinan, bukan ketakutan seperti beberapa waktu lalu.

"Apa kau yakin?"

Tanpa ragu Taeyong mengatakan "Ya, aku sangat yakin."

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka, di salah satu ruang kerja Sehun, _hanya mereka,_ tidak ada siapapun dan hanya ada ketegangan yang perlahan membunuh keduanya. Sehun tidak mengeluarkan suara begitupula Taeyong, keduanya larut dalam kebisuan menyiksa sampai Sehun bertanya sedikit memaksa "Sampai kapan kau akan terus diam? Atau kau ragu dan tidak akan-…."

"Ya."

Tak mengerti, Sehun kembali bertanya pada remaja yang terus menundukkan kepalanya "Apa?"

Barulah Taeyong mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Sehun tanpa ragu lalu mengatakan "Kau bertanya apa Doojoon dan Seunghyun terlibat atas kematian Tuan dan Nyonya Xi? Maka jawabku, _YA._ Mereka terlibat!"

Lemas, semakin sesak, begitu keadaan Sehun, tapi sebagai pria yang lebih dewasa dia tetap bersikap tenang dan berusaha untuk tidak memancing ketakutan pada remaja yang dicintai adiknya " _apa-_ ….Apa yang kau katakan?"

" _tidak,_ Mereka tidak terlibat. Mereka yang melakukannya."

Lagi-lagi Sehun kehabisan kata bahkan hanya sekedar untuk bertanya "Apa?"

Taeyong tampak terburu, wajahnya berkeringat, matanya ragu dipenuhi ketakutan, harusnya dia diam sampai disini, tapi bayangan Doojoon bisa kapan saja menjerat Luhan membuatnya muak dan terus mengatakan "Masing-masing dari Yoon Doojoon dan Choi Seunghyun, keduanya membunuh Dokter dan Detektif Xi dengan tangan mereka sendiri."

 _DEG!_

Wajah Sehun sepenuhnya menjadi pucat, begitupula Taeyong, masing-masing dari keduanya sedang menikmati ketakutan yang sama sampai Sehun lagi-lagi menyuarakan pertanyaan dengan suaranya yang serak " _apa-…_ Apa maksudmu?"

"Malam itu aku ditugaskan untuk memantau dokter Xi, hanya melihat dan memastikan bahwa dia tidak pernah meninggalkan tempat yang akan menjadi tempatnya meregang nyawa. Awalnya aku tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba target mereka berubah. Lalu aku memberitahu Doojoon, tak lama dia datang, dia mengatakan _kerja bagus_ padaku, aku diminta pergi dan tak lama suara tabrakan itu terjadi, _malam itu aku juga berada disana."_

Sekarang Sehun mengerti mengapa Taeyong enggan mengatakan hal ini lebih awal, didengar dari ceritanya secara tidak langsung dia terlibat di malam mengerikan itu, dia menjadi _informan_ untuk Doojoon, memberitahu dimana posisi Mama Xi lalu tak lama _jeep_ hitam itu melesat cepat, menghempas tubuh ibu kekasihnya hingga jatuh pada keadaan kritis dan tidak tertolong di rumah sakit.

" _Aku adalah alasan Dokter Xi tewas malam itu, aku-….."_ tangannya gemetar, suaranya ketakutan, tapi disembunyikan Taeyong dengan terus mengatakan kebenaran "Sementara Choi Seunghyun, ada seseorang di kejaksaan yang begitu dikenalnya, mereka bekerja sama memanipulasi kematian Detektif Xi, aku tidak mengetahui apapun setelah itu, _sungguh."_

"Jadi benar mereka yang melakukannya?"

Taeyong mengangguk cemas, membenarkan pertanyaan Sehun lalu menangis dalam sunyi "Mereka melakukannya, _juga aku."_

Entahlah betapa Sehun menyimpan kemarahannya saat ini, betapa ingin dia membunuh Seunghyun dan Doojoon sebagai pembalasan, dia nyaris tidak bisa menahan diri jika tidak bertanya-tanya apa alasan Taeyong memberitahukan semua ini, _apa ini jebakan?_ Pikirnya pendek, lalu tanpa sadar dia bertanya sarkas lagi pada remaja didepannya.

"Kenapa kau memutuskan memberitahuku? Apa sesuatu mengancam keselamatanmu." Katanya menuntut sementara tubuh Taeyong masih gemetar dan wajahnya terlihat pucat, dia juga menggeleng sebagai jawaban lalu mengatakan "Bukan aku, tapi Luhan hyung."

"Luhan? Apa maksudmu?"

"Luhan hyung menceritakan semuanya padaku, kau belum bisa memilih dirinya atau keluargamu, dia banyak menangis malam tadi, tapi kemudian Doojoon hyung datang, dia-…."

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Sehun cemas, tak sabar dia bahkan menggertak Taeyong dan mencengkram kasar pundak remaja di depannya "KATAKAN!"

"Perlahan dia sepertinya berhasil mengambil hati Luhan hyung."

" _Mwo?"_

"Luhan hyung membutuhkanmu, _kumohon,_ jangan tinggalkan dia atau Doojoonlah yang akan memenangkan hatinya."

" _sial!_ Beritahu aku dimana Doojoon— _beritahu aku…."_

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"SEKARANG!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"YOON DOOJOON!"

Waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, bagi kebanyakan orang mungkin mereka sedang berada di gereja menyambut hari natal esok hari, atau sebagian sedang bersama keluarga mereka dan sebagian sedang bersantai.

Sebenarnya Doojoon juga sedang mengambil waktu liburnya dari rumah sakit. Namun kemudian suara teriakan terdengar menggema di _markas_ miliknya, membuat sang pemilik bertanya-tanya hingga empat _bodyguard_ nya bersiap melindungi.

 _BRAK!_

" _YOON DOOJOON!"_

Lalu pintu terbuka, menampilkan Sehun yang matanya mantap seperti ingin membunuh, awalnya Doojoon bertanya-tanya darimana Sehun mengetahui markasnya, lalu bayang-bayang Taeyong yang berkhianat muncul hingga rasanya tak perlu ditanya darimana Sehun mengetahui keberadannya.

 _BUGH!_

Satu persatu bodyguardnya jatuh hanya karena pukulan Sehun, _memalukan memang,_ namun yang membuatnya tertarik adalah kenyataan bahwa Sehun terlihat sangat murka sampai-sampai Doojoon tak bisa menyembunyikan seringai mengerikannya.

"Cukup." Perintahnya, seketika semua _bodyguard_ tak berguna itu berhenti menyerang Sehun dan kemudian mereka bertatapan secara langsung.

Sehun masih menatapnya mantap membunuh, lalu Doojoon membalasnya menyeringai seraya meremehkan "Apa yang membuatmu datang ke tempat ini? Apa kau sedang mengantar nyawamu? Atau-….."

"PEMBUNUH?"

Satu gerakan cepat dari Sehun berhasil mendekatinya, bajingan itu bahkan berhasil memukul telak wajahnya hingga sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah segar " _sial!"_ Doojoon menggeram, namun menariknya dia tetap melarang seluruh penjaga untuk mencampuri masalahnya mengingat tatapan Sehun sangat menganggunya.

Dia berusaha tenang namun tetap memancing kemarahan Sehun dan seluruh tindakannya yang begitu sia-sia "Bodoh, aku memang pembunuh, kenapa kau terlihat begitu marah?" katanya menantang " _AAARGGHHH!"_ Sehun kemudian memojokkan Doojoon ke dinding setengah mencekiknya "Berani sekali kau masih menemui Luhan setelah hal keji yang kau lakukan padanya! PADA IBUNYA!"

Nyatanya Doojoon merubah wajahnya menjadi pucat dan ketakutan, Sehun bahkan bisa menangkap deru nafasnya berubah menjadi tiga kali lebih cepat, _pria ini ketakutan?_ Sehun bisa menciumnya, dia kemudian mencekik Doojoon semakin kuat lalu memojokkan pria yang sedari awal adalah kesalahan di hidup kekasihnya " _Jadi benar?_ Kau membunuh Mama Xi? Ibu Luhan?"

" _Kau….!"_

Doojoon menggertakan giginya, bukan karena marah tapi karena dia cemas Sehun menyerangnya lebih jauh, dia berusaha mempertahankan diri walau seluruh tubuhnya gemetar dipenuhi rasa takut. Terlebih saat Sehun mengatakan "Baiklah, kita lihat bagaimana kemarahan Luhan saat dia mengetahui siapa pria yang selama ini dia panggil _hyung…"_ lalu Sehun menghempasnya kasar.

Doojoon sendiri begitu lemas dan membiarkan Sehun mempermainkannya, tapi yang membuatnya ketakutan adalah kenyataan bahwa Sehun melangkah pergi dengan membawa dosa yang dia buat pada Luhan, _Doojoon sesak,_ dia memikirkan segala cara lalu tanpa sadar berteriak "JANGAN BERITAHU LUHAN!"

 _Tap!_

Sehun berhenti melangkah hanya untuk memandang remeh pada pria yang sedang mengiba seperti seekor tikus terjerat jaring singa, dia menoleh lalu kembali bertanya terdengar meremehkan "Kenapa? Apa kau takut Luhan membencimu. _Lupakan-…_ Luhan memang harus membenci dan menyingkirkan pembunuh sepertimu dari hidupnya!"

Sehun melangkah pergi lagi, semakin menjauh, hal itu cukup memicu kemarahan Doojoon yang kini berlari secepat kilat lalu mencengkram tangan Sehun, memojokkan Sehun ke tiang yang berada di markasnya lalu mendesis sangat murka " _brengsek!_ AKU BILANG JANGAN BERITAHU LUHAN!"

Alih-alih merasa takut, Sehun justru tersenyum dan membiarkan ketakutan Doojoon semakin terlihat di wajahnya, dia juga terus bertanya "Kenapa?" seraya menantang "Aku akan tetap memberitahu Luhan." sampai Doojoon mengatakan "Jika kau mengatakannya, _jika kau memberitahu Luhan,_ jika kau terlalu banyak membuat Luhan terlibat, akan semakin mudah untuk Donghoon menghabisinya."

Kini wajah Sehun berbalik cemas, dia menghempas tangan Doojoon lalu bertanya sandiwara apalagi yang coba dia bicarakan "Omong kosong! Kau hanya mempertahankan dirimu walau pada akhirnya kau akan tetap membunuh Luhan dan-….."

"AKU MENCINTAI LUHAN-…."

Keadaan tegang, Sehun tersulut amarah sementara Doojoon terlihat sangat putus asa untuk meyakinkan Sehun "Sama sepertimu. _Aku juga mencintai Luhan._ Aku sangat-…. _"_

"DIAAAAAAAMMMM….!"

Sehun memukul Doojoon lagi diwajahnya, kali ini pukulannya lebih banyak, lebih kuat, tapi Doojoon hanya membiarkannya hingga Sehun lelah dan wajah Doojoon nyaris tak berbentuk dipenuhi darah "JANGAN PERNAH MENGATAKAN CINTA PADA LUHAN!"

"Tapi aku memang mencintainya."

"YOON DOOJOON!"

Sehun mengepal tinjunya lagi, nyaris memukul wajah Doojoon sampai dia menahan diri lalu berusaha menahan emosi yang begitu meluap tak mau mereda "Kau tidak berhak mencintainya, kau benar-benar mengerikan Yoon Doojoon."

Doojoon tersenyum pilu lalu tersenyum dipenudi darah di seluruh di wajahnya "Kau benar, tapi aku berhak melindunginya."

"Kau bahkan tidak lebih dari seorang pembunuh yang terobsesi memiliki Luhan!"

"Benar lagi, aku terobsesi pada Luhan, jauh sebelum kau mengenalnya aku sudah lebih dulu mencintainya."

"Diam!"

"Tapi aku sadar dia hanya melihatmu, menginginkanmu, _mencintaimu."_

Rasanya membuang waktu berbicara dengan Doojoon dan omong kosongnya, Sehun bahkan tidak berniat terjebak dan hanya pergi meninggalkan tempat yang membuatnya sesak tak bisa bernafas "Simpan saja semua sandiwaramu, aku tidak berminat untuk mendengarkan lebih banyak." Katanya menghempas tubuh Doojoon sampai lagi-lagi suara beratnya membuat Sehun ragu dan cemas.

"Aku serius, jangan beritahu Luhan kebenarannya, ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Kau masih membutuhkan aku."

"Omong kosong apalagi yang kau ucapkan?" katanya menggeram marah, Doojoon hanya bisa tertawa pilu lalu berjalan gontai dan berdiri tepat di depan Sehun "Jika bukan karena diriku, Luhan sudah lama mati di tangan Donghoon."

"Kau-….."

"Dan tanpaku, kau akan kesulitan membuat tua bangka itu mati."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jika Luhan tahu siapa diriku dia akan mencari tahu lebih banyak, mengetahui lebih banyak dan terlibat lebih jauh. Aku tidak sedang membela diri, tapi malam itu jika bukan aku yang membunuh Dokter Xi, maka Luhan adalah target dari semua kesalahan dan dosa yang ayahmu lakukan padanya."

"Ayahku?"

Doojoon tertawa keji, semampunya dia mencengkram kemeja Sehun lalu mendesis, menyerang mental Sehun tanpa belas kasih "Pikirmu kau pantas mencintai Luhan? Bersama Luhan setelah apa yang dilakukan ayahmu padanya? PIKIRMU KAU BERHAK MENCINTAI LUHAN TANPA RASA BERSALAH!?"

" _apa-…._ Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"DUA PULUH TAHUN LALU HARUSNYA KAU YANG BERADA BERSAMAKU DI GUDANG MENGERIKAN SAAT DONGHOON MENCULIK KAMI! HARUSNYA KAU DAN BUKAN LUHAN!"

"Aku?"

"YA! KAU! Tapi kau tahu kenapa Luhan yang menggantikan posisimu? KAU TAHU HAL KEJI APA YANG DILAKUKAN AYAHMU UNTUK MELINDUNGI PUTRANYA YANG BERHARGA?"

Nafas Sehun tercekat, dia kesulitan lagi membuka mulut hanya karena omong kosong Doojoon tentang ayahnya. Bisa saja dia hanya menutup telinga dan melangkah pergi, tapi ucapan Luhan beberapa waktu lalu tentang ayahnya seolah sedang dibenarkan Doojoon yang terus mengatakan hal mengejutkan yang tak pernah diketahui Sehun sebelumnya.

"Apa yang dilakukan ayahku?" lirihnya lalu Doojoon menghempas kasar tubuhnya, sepertinya Doojoon tidak berniat memberitahu lebih jauh dan hanya pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang dipenuhi rasa takut dan ingin tahu " _bajingan!_ KATAKAN PADAKU APA YANG DILAKUKAN AYAHKU? APA YANG TERJADI?"

 _BUGH!_

Dua lelaki yang mencintai Luhan itu saling memukul, tak ada yang mau mengalah, dan sama seperti yang mengalami memar dan lebam di seluruh tubuh, maka keadaan Sehun tak jauh berbeda bahkan terlihat lebih mengenaskan karena Doojoon baru saja membuka kartunya yang lain.

Keduanya tersungkur, mencari udara sebanyak mungkin dengan nafas terengah, Sehun yang lebih dulu pulih, berniat memukuli lagi wajah dan tubuh Doojoon sampai bajingan di depannya berkata "Hari itu, dua puluh tahun lalu Jaksa Oh memperkenalkan Luhan sebagai putranya pada Donghoon, _bukan kau."_

Kepalan di tangan Sehun sedikit mengendur, dahinya berkerut lalu mencoba mengulang ucapan Doojoon "Tapi mengapa? Kenapa ayahku melakukannya?"

"Karena yang menangani kasus Donghoon dua puluh tahun lalu adalah ayahmu, kemudian Donghoon berhasil melarikan diri dan bersumpah akan membalas Jaksa Oh bagaimanapun caranya. Sampai akhirnya mereka semua termasuk kau dan Luhan berkumpul di Beijing, tapi kau tahu apa yang mengenaskan?"

"…"

"Jaksa Oh menggunakan Luhan untuk menarik perhatian Donghoon, dia seolah mengenalkan pada musuhnya bahwa Luhan adalah putranya, _bukan Kau,_ Oh Sehun."

" _tidak mungkin…."_

"Dan terimakasih padamu karena tepat setelah Jaksa Oh secara tidak langsung mengenalkan Luhan pada Donghoon, dia harus menanggung semua penderitaan yang ditujukan untukmu, Luhan kecil menanggung semua dosa yang dilakukan ayahmu! Luhan kehilangan hidupnya, orang tuanya, _Luhan-….._ LUHAN YANG MENANGGUNG SEMUA PENDERITAAN DAN BUKAN KAU OH SEHUN!"

Sehun lemas, dia tidak bisa bertanya lagi, hanya diam dan disakiti hatinya lebih dalam oleh Doojoon. Rasa hormatnya pada sang ayah menguap entah kemana, rasa bangganya sebagai seorang putra dari Jaksa yang menerima banyak penghargaan dibuat hilang entah kemana.

 _Sehun mati rasa…._

Terlebih saat teriakan Doojoon mengingatkan bahwa semua penderitaan dan kehilangan yang dirasakan Luhan harusnya menjadi miliknya, bukan milik pria mungilnya.

Rasa bersalahnya kini menggerogoti hingga ke tulang rusuk, Sehun kesulitan bernafas, terlalu sulit sampai satu pertanyaan terakhir lolos dari bibirnya diiringi air mata yang mewakili seluruh penyesalan dan rasa bersalahnya "Apa Luhan tahu?"

"…."

"Siapa ayahku? Dan dimana harusnya posisiku berada? Apa Luhan mengetahuinya?"

Doojoon dan segala kekejian yang dia miliki hanya tersenyum menyeringai lalu mengatakan "Ya, Luhan mengetahuinya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Luhan mengetahui apa yang dilakukan ayahmu, segalanya, kebohongan ayahmu, keterlibatan yang dilakukan ayahmu hingga Donghoon mengincar ayahnya, merusak hidupnya, dia tahun dan dia terluka._

" _rrhhh~"_

 _Tapi dia memutuskan diam hanya karena dia mencintaimu_

"Luhan…."

 _Luhan bahkan rela melupakan semuanya hanya untuk bisa menatapmu, mencintaimu._

" _LuhanLuhan…."_

 _Tapi sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan bisa bertatap wajah dengan ayahmu, lukanya terlalu dalam untuk memaafkan ayahmu, tapi dia mengalah lagi hanya karena ingin bersamamu, dan kau bahkan tidak bisa memilih dirinya._

"LUHAN!"

 _TAP!_

Saat ini waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, itu artinya satu jam menuju malam natal yang akan dilewatinya seorang diri, _setidaknya_ itu yang ada di pikiran Luhan, beruntung Sehun tidak membawa Vivi hingga Luhan bisa merayakan bersama si putih menggemaskan milik Sehun.

Dia juga sudah membeli beberapa _snack_ dan hadiah untuk dirinya dan Vivi sampai langkahnya terhenti mendengar suara teriakan dari pria yang sosoknya sangat dirindukan Luhan saat ini.

" _Sehun?"_

 _Dan kita berdua tidak pantas untuk memiliki Luhan. Kita berdua adalah alasan Luhan menderita dan terluka, BUKAN HANYA AKU TAPI KAU TIDAK PANTAS MEMILIKI LUHAN, OH SEHUN!_

" _ARRHHH~"_

" _SEHUN!"_

Sehun berteriak, hatinya sesak tak kuat menanggung rasa bersalahnya pada Luhan, dia bahkan terjatuh hanya karena terlalu takut menatap wajah Luhan, tapi saat kekasihnya, pria yang begitu dipujanya datang menghampiri, Sehun bisa bernafas lega.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Wajah cemas Luhan selalu menjadi favoritnya, suaranya yang selalu ingin menangis namun dia tahan sekuat tenaga selalu berkesan untuk Sehun. Kemudian Luhan memeluknya karena terlalu takut, dia juga terlihat bingung tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Sehun apa yang terjadi? Kenapa wajahmu memar? _siapa yang—hks.._ Siapa yang menyakitimu sayang?"

" _Sayang…."_

 _Jika salah satu dari kita terluka, Luhan akan berada dalam bahaya. Kau membutuhkan aku untuk menjaga Luhan sama seperti aku membutuhkanmu untuk mengawasi Luhan, Aku tidak percaya mengatakan ini, tapi jika Donghoon kembali mengincar Luhan, maka aku akan mati untuk melindungi Luhan_

"Ada apa? Katakan padaku?"

Sehun tersenyum lirih, tangannya sedingin es saat mengusap wajah Luhan, dia juga sengaja mendekat untuk mencium kening Luhan, meminta rasa hangat dari kekasihnya seraya berbisik terdengar begitu lirih " _Mianhae."_

"Sehun…"

" _Maafkan aku…."_

Entah apa yang dilakukan Sehun, kekasihnya terus meminta maaf dengan lebam di seluruh wajahnya, dan tepat setelah Sehun menciumnya, kekasihnya kini sedang menyatukan dua tangan seolah meminta pengampunan untuk hal yang tidak Luhan ketahui tujuannya.

Sontak hal itu membuat Luhan sedikit geram, dia kemudian memaksa Sehun untuk berdiri dan tidak bertumpu pada setumpuk salju yang membuat aliran darah mereka berhenti karena terlalu dingin "Kita bicara didalam setelah kepalamu bisa berfikir jernih."

Dengan susah payah Luhan menopang tubuh kekasihnya, memastikan Sehun tetap membuka mata walau seluruh memarnya nyaris membuat Luhan mati karena cemas.

 _Guk…Guk…_

"Vivi kembali ke tempatmu."

Si anjing kecil itu menjadi target kemarahan Luhan, Vivi mengonggong pasrah lalu berlari kekandangnya. Meninggalkan Luhan yang kini sedang membuka _syal_ dan mantel tebalnya untuk beralih pada Sehun yang sengaja dia bawa duduk di sofa terdekat.

"Sehun apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Sehun tetap tidak menjawab, _entahlah,_ Luhan melihat mata kekasihnya sangat kosong dan itu membuatnya sangat marah. Dia kemudian melepas _syal_ dan mantel tebal yang dikenakan Sehun lalu mulai menggosokan dua tangan kekasihnya didalam tangannya.

"Apa kau sangat menderita karena pilihan yang aku ajukan? Apa perlu kau berjalan seperti mayat hidup ke arahku? Apa ini bentuk penolakan yang kau berikan?"

Luhan meniup seluruh tangan Sehun, _sialnya,_ itu justru membuat tubuh kekasihnya semakin dingin. Rasanya dia ingin menangis karena terlalu kesal, lalu saat menyadari tubuh Sehun dipenuhi memar, barulah Luhan berani bertaruh jika dinginnya tubuh Sehun dikarenakan luka yang mulai berwarna biru di wajah dan tubuh kekasihnya.

" _Dengan siapa kau berkelahi."_ Dia menggerutu, tapi tangannya bergetar terlalu cemas, dan sialnya lagi, ini rumah Sehun sehingga dia tidak tahu dimana letak kotak _first aid_ diletakkan "DIMANA KALIAN MENYIMPAN KOTAK _FIRST AID?"_

"…"

"SEHUN JEBAL! KATAKAN SESUATU!"

"….."

 _BLAM!_

Luhan membanting kasar pintu lemari persediaan obat, mengingat bahwa Baekhyun memiliki satu kotak obat di kamarnya membuat Luhan berlari terburu menuju kamar Baekhyun lalu beralih berjongkok di depan Sehun.

"Demi Tuhan aku ingin membunuhmu Oh Sehun, _aku—_ APA YANG TERJADI? KAU MEMBUATKU TAKUT!"

Sehun tidak berkedip, matanya terus mengunci Luhan namun tidak merespon. Dia ingin merespon, tapi rasanya keberanian yang dia miliki selalu digantikan rasa bersalah yang tak bisa dia ungkapkan bagaimana menyiksanya.

"Oh Sehun aku benar-benar marah."

Dengan cekatan Luhan membersihkan daerah memar di wajah Sehun, dia bahkan sengaja menekannya namun berakhir menangis saat Sehun tak kunjung merespon.

" _AARGGH AKU KESAL OH SEHUN!"_

Jadilah dia membanting kotak obat, terlalu putus asa dia berniat pergi meninggalkan seorang diri walau berakhir tak sampai hati meninggalkan Sehun dan berlari ke arahnya. Kali ini Luhan tidak marah, dia berusaha tenang dan memeluk tubuh Sehun yang terus gemetar entah karena apa.

" _Sayang…._ Ada apa denganmu?"

" _Luhanakumencintaimu, hks…."_

Sekalinya bersuara dia menangis, bagaimana hati Luhan tidak teriris mendengarnya, Sehun selalu bisa membuatnya mati cemas dan kehabisan nafas, tapi kali ini berbeda, kekasihnya benar-benar menderita dan Luhan bisa merasakannya dari cara Sehun menciumi tengkuk serta mencengkram kuat punggungnya.

" _AkumencintaimuLUHAAAN…."_

" _Ssstt…_ Sehun aku tahu, aku juga mencintaimu sayang. Ada apa denganmu _huh?"_

Luhan ikut menangis, _baiklah,_ dia mengakui sudah keterlaluan memberi pilihan pada Sehun, dia juga berniat mengatakan pada Sehun bahwa dia tidak perlu memilih, _ya,_ dia akan mengatakannya nanti, sekarang hatinya belum cukup kuat jika diminta berdamai dengan keluarga kekasihnya.

Keduanya terisak dengan cara masing-masing. Sehun terdengar sangat ketakutan sementara Luhan putus asa, lalu keduanya saling menenangkan dengan saling memeluk sampai akhirnya Sehun menjadi lebih tenang dan memanggil nama kekasihnya "Luhan."

" _hmmh?_ Kau sudah lebih tenang?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu Sehun, aku sudah bilang aku mengetahuinya, aku bahkan tahu kau sangat memujaku."

"Lalu apa jawabanmu?"

Setidaknya kesabaran Luhan benar-benar diuji saat ini, dia dipaksa untuk terus mengalah sampai akhirnya merendahkan suaranya sampai terdengar sangat lembut "Baiklah, jawaban apa yang ingin kau dengar?"

Sehun masih menangis, tangannya gemetar mengusap wajah Luhan sampai suara seraknya terdengar "Kau mencintaiku, aku ingin mendengarnya."

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun, sama besar dan sama banyaknya dengan cintamu padaku."

Sehun tersenyum getir lalu bergumam "Kenapa kau baik sekali padaku?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku mencintaimu?"

"Katakan lagi Luhan."

"Baiklah, setelah kukatakan lagi apa yang ingin kau dengar?"

"Katakan lebih dulu."

Luhan mengalah lagi, dia mengambil dua tangan Sehun, mengecupinya sayang, beralih ke bibir Sehun dia mengecupnya lembut, kedua mata mereka bertemu lagi dan Luhan tanpa ragu dan dengan ketulusan hatinya mengatakan "Aku sangat mencintaimu sayang."

" _gomawo."_

Sehun tertunduk, terisak lebih banyak sampai tangan Luhan kembali menangkupnya, memaksa Sehun menatapnya lagi dan Luhan mencium bibirnya lagi "Setelah itu apa? Setelah aku katakan aku mencintaimu, apalagi yang kau inginkan sayang?"

Sehun menatap dalam ke mata Luhan, mencari luka yang disembunyikan kekasihnya jauh didalam tatapan matanya, dia menemukan kenyataan bahwa Luhan terlihat sangat lelah, tapi yang membuatnya semakin mencintai Luhan adalah karena besar cinta Luhan untuknya, pengorbanan yang Luhan lakukan bahkan disaat usia mereka masih begitu kecil dan Sehun tak berdaya melindungi kekasihnya dari cengkraman ayah kandungnya.

"Luhan…"

" _hmmh?"_

"Kau tanya apa yang aku inginkan setelah ini?"

"Ya apa lagi yang kau inginkan?"

Sehun mengambil dua tangan Luhan, gilirannya menggenggam tangan mungil yang selalu digenggamnya sejak kecil untuk mengatakan "Menikahimu jika kau izinkan." Harapnya dibalas tatapan terkejut dari Luhan "Sehun apa yang kau katakan?"

Buru-buru Sehun merogoh saku celananya, mencari benda kecil yang dibelinya dalam perjalanan kerumah untuk menunjukannya pada Luhan "Aku membelinya di toko yang aku lewati, tidak mewah, tapi aku janji akan membelikan yang lebih mewah untukmu, aku hanya mencari sesuatu yang bisa mengikatmu seumur hidup denganku, _kumohon,_ menikahlah denganku Luhan."

" _Sehun…"_

 _Refleks,_ Luhan membekap mulutnya, dia terisak begitu banyak mengingat ini kedua kalinya Sehun melamar dirinya, pertama disaat kematian kedua orang tuanya, kedua malam ini disaat Luhan mengira hubungan mereka akan berakhir karena pilihan yang dia ajukan untuk Sehun.

" _tidak mungkin."_

"Luhan, sayangku. Aku sudah membuat pilihan dari pertanyaan yang kau ajukan."

" _huh?"_

Kali ini Sehun membawa Luhan bertukar posisi dengannya, Luhan duduk di sofa sementara dirinya berjongkok di depan Luhan, memakaikan cincin yang sedang dia gunakan untuk mengikat Luhan lalu tanpa keraguan dia memberikan jawaban "Aku memilihmu sayang, aku akan meninggalkan keluargaku."

Entah mengapa bukan bahagia yang dirasakan Luhan saat Sehun mengatakan memilihnya, dia merasa begitu jahat menghancurkan hati prianya, lalu disaat bersamaan Sehun melamarnya lagi setelah dua tahun lalu pernikahan mereka batal karena keegosian dirinya.

"Sehun kau tidak perlu terburu-buru, _sungguh."_

"Tidak sayang, seharusnya aku mengulang lamaranku tahun lalu, harusnya aku melakukannya lebih cepat, _maaf_ membuatmu menunggu."

"Bagaimana jika aku melarikan diri lagi?"

"Aku akan terus mengulang lamaranku hingga kau benar-benar berdiri menemaniku di depan altar, mengikat janji bahwa kau akan menjadi milikku dan aku milikmu."

"Tapi keluargamu?"

Sehun menghapus air matanya, menghapus air mata Luhan juga, dia tersenyum kecil lalu mengulang pernyataannya "Sudah kubilang aku memilihmu, aku akan meninggalkan keluargaku. Jadi menikahlah denganku sayang, _kumohon_ katakan Ya."

"Sehun…"

" _Kumohon sayang,_ jangan lari lagi dari hidupku. Luhan, berikan jawabanmu."

Air mata Luhan tidak berhenti menetes, dia tidak bisa menahan rasa bahagianya yang entah mengapa terasa sesak, dia juga tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan Ya, hingga berakhir melompat dan memeluk Sehun begitu erat " _ya-…_ YA AKU AKAN MENIKAH DENGANMU! AKU AKAN MENJADI MILIKMU OH SEHUN. AKU— _hkss…_ AKU MAU MENIKAH DENGANMU!"

Sehun tersenyum haru, berbagi isakan yang sama dengan Luhan untuk menciumi seluruh wajah kekasihnya seraya mengatakan " _terimakasih Luhan,_ untuk segalanya, untuk cintamu, untuk semua kehilanganmu dan untuk semua pengorbananmu, terimakasih sayang. Biar aku menggantinya dengan hidupku kali ini, _bahagialah sayang,_ selamanya."

Terlepas dari ucapan Sehun yang tersirat banyak pesan, Luhan hanya bisa menangis begitu keras, tangisannya bahkan membuat Vivi tidak bisa tidur dan bergabung dengan dua majikannya.

Semua rasa sesak mereka dibagi dengan cara yang cukup adil, Luhan sudah mendapatkan Sehun sepenuhnya sementara Sehun berniat menanggung seluruh kehilangan dan rasa sakit Luhan dengan pernikahan.

Jadilah keduanya terlihat lebih baik, saling melumat lembut sampai Vivi ingin keberadaannya diakui.

 _Guk…guk…_

Awalnya dia diabaikan, tahap berciuman dua majikannya sudah beranjak menjadi saling melucuti pakaian, mungkin jika tidak ada Vivi percintaan mereka berlanjut sampai akhirnya Luhan tertawa dan melepas pelukan Sehun darinya.

"Kau dengar? Ayahmu melamarku lagi."

 _Guk….Guk_

Vivi terdengar bersemangat sampai Luhan mematahkan semangatnya dengan ucapan mengerikan "Kau akan menderita memiliki ibu tiri sepertiku."

 _Guuuk…_

Dia menggonggong pasrah sampai Luhan tertawa lagi dan memeluk si putih dengan gemas "Kau takut?" katanya menggoda dibalas jilatan tanpa ampun dari Vivi " _Sayang.._."

" _hmh?"_

"Aku tidak ingin membuatmu terkejut tapi minggu depan adalah pernikahan kita."

"MWO?"

Vivi nyaris terjatuh karena Luhan begitu terkejut, jadilah dia menggonggong marah dan berlari pada Sehun, kedua majikannya kini terlihat menatap tak percaya satu sama lain sampai Luhan lebih dulu mengatakan "Kau pasti bercanda."

Sehun menghela dalam nafasnya, membawa Vivi menuju kandangnya untuk mengatakan "Maaf, tapi aku tidak akan menundanya lebih lama."

"Sayang ada apa denganmu? Kau terkesan sangat terburu-buru?"

Selesai meletakkan Vivi, Sehun mendekati Luhan, menggendongnya koala serta mengigit kecil bibir kekasihnya "Sebenarnya aku sudah sangat menahan diri. Jadi aku tidak akan menahan diri lebih lama." Katanya mengecupi leher Luhan dibalas dua kaki Luhan yang melingkar sempurna di pinggang Sehun "Tapi Chanyeol-Baekhyun, Kai dan Kyungsoo masih berada di luar kota."

Sehun membaringkan kekasihnya, mengecup sayang kening Luhan lalu bersikeras mengatakan "Dengan atau tanpa kehadiran mereka, kita akan tetap menikah. Sekarang tidurlah, besok hari natal dan aku tidak ingin kau kelelahan karena malam sudah sangat larut."

Tak menolak lagi, Luhan hanya mengangguk lalu meminta " _twinkle star"_ sebagai _lullaby_ yang selalu dinyanyikan Sehun untuknya.

Dan seperti biasa, tidak membutuhkan waktu lama suara berat Sehun saat menyanyikan lagu tidur untuknya selalu berhasil membuat Luhan merasa tenang, dia juga dengan mudah mengatur nafasnya dan berakhir memejamkan mata dengan raut bahagia yang tak pernah lagi terlihat hampir dua tahun lamanya.

"Selamat malam Sehunna," racaunya sebelum benar-benar tertidur dibalas Sehun yang membalas dengan ciuman lembut di kening kekasihnya "Mimpi indah sayang." katanya terus bernyanyi sampai suara dengkuran Luhan terdengar beraturan sementara suara berat Sehun terus bernyanyi hingga akhirnya dia berhenti pada _lyric_

 _How I wonder what you are…._

Terdengar stabil, lama kelamaan suara Sehun berubah menjadi serak, selebihnya nafasnya tercekat lagi untuk mengagumi Luhan dengan rasa bersalah yang kini mencekiknya, dia menangis dalam diam, menyesali semua hal buruk yang telah dilalui Luhan untuk mengatakan

"Mulai malam ini aku melepas hidupku hanya untukmu, jadi satu hal yang perlu kau lakukan hanya bahagia sebanyak mungkin dan buat aku menderita sebanyak kau merasakannya. Aku-….aku sangat mencintaimu sayang _, maafkan aku._ "

Sehun mengecup lagi kening Luhan, menatapnya cukup lama sampai akhirnya beranjak keluar dari kamar untuk menghubungi Yunho, _kakaknya,_ seseorang yang akan selalu memiliki jalan keluar untuknya disaat tersulit

" _Sehun?"_

Sehun memejamkan erat matanya, terlihat sangat kelelahan namun tetap pada tujuannya untuk bicara pada Yunho sebagai perwakilan dari keluarganya " _Hyung,_ kita harus bicara."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu kau akan menikahi Luhan tanpa kehadiran Mama dan Papa? Pikirmu bagaimana perasaan papa mama? Kau anak yang begitu dibanggakan kedua orang tua kita Sehunna! Berfikirlah memakai perasaan!"

Sekiranya sudah dua puluh menit berlalu sejak Yunho memintanya untuk berfikir memakai perasaan. Setidaknya pula sudah dua puluh menit Sehun hanya mendengarkan rasa kecewa yang diungkapkan saudara tertuanya di dalam keluarga.

Semua yang dikatakan Yunho benar, _bagaimana perasaan kedua orang tuanya? Bagaimana dia mengambil keputusan tanpa perasaan,_ tapi kemudian apa yang dilakukan ayahnya di masa lalu sungguh membekas di hatinya, terlebih hal itu tidak serta merta berhenti menghantui Luhan, karena sebaliknya, semua hal yang dilakukan ayahnya di masa lalu memberikan dampak terlalu buruk untuk hidup Luhan hingga saat ini.

"Sudahlah Sehun, pembicaraan kita selesai sampai disini, sebaiknya kau beristirahat dan temui aku lagi saat pikiranmu sudah lebih tenang dan tidak terburu-buru." Sergahnya menahan emosi, segera mendorong kursi di kafe sekitar rumah Sehun sampai lagi-lagi suara berat adiknya terdengar serak dan putus asa.

" _Omong-omong_ hyung, apa kau tahu kejadian dua puluh tahun lalu?"

"Kejadian apa yang kau tanyakan?"

Sehun masih menautkan cemas kedua jarinya, menimbang apakah dia harus mencari tahu lebih jauh atau hanya memakan ucapan Doojoon mentah-mentah tanpa mencari tahu. Harusnya dia bertanya langsung pada sang ayah, tapi Sehun belum menyiapkan hati yang cukup untuk mengetahui langsung dari ayahnya.

Jadilah dia bermain _game_ dengan bertanya pada Yunho, berharap Yunho mengetahui sesuatu walau jauh dilubuk hatinya, Sehun berharap kakaknya tidak mengetahui apapun.

"Sehun?" sang kakak kembali menarik kursi, melihat wajah cemas adiknya lalu memaksa Sehun menatapnya "Ada apa?"

"Kau tahu kasus penculikan yang dilakukan pria bernama Ko Donghoon pada Luhan?"

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Lalu apa benar harusnya mereka menculikku, menyakiti aku, bukan Luhan? Harusnya aku yang berada di posisi Luhan saat itu? Apa benar?"

" _Sehun…."_

Dan lihatlah wajah Yunho saat ini, terlihat dia begitu tegang karena pertanyaan Sehun, dia juga cenderung melakukan gerakan seperti mencengkram kuat jemarinya atau menolak bertatapan yang Sehun ketahui adalah kebiasaan dari sang kakak jika sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Sehun enggan menyimpulkan lebih awal, yang dia lakukan hanya terus memancing Yunho berharap sesuatu dijelaskan langsung oleh kakaknya "Jadi benar? Alasannya adalah karena Papa membawa Luhan bersamanya saat Donghoon mengikutinya? Mengenalkan pada bajingan itu bahwa Luhan adalah putranya, bukan aku?"

" _Sehun,_ sebaiknya kau-….."

"KATAKAN PADAKU! AKU BUTUH TAHU KEBENARANNYA HYUNG!"

Dan untuk Sehun, ini adalah kali pertama dia melihat Yunho tak berkutik, kehilangan ucapan yang biasa selalu digunakannya untuk menenangkan seseorang atau menyelamatkan seseorang dari keadaan terdesak.

Sehun yakin sesuatu benar terjadi, lihatlah wajah kakaknya tiba-tiba begitu pucat kontras dengan warna kulitnya, tangannya terus mengepal sesekali membuka, lalu sepertinya tatapannya dipenuhi rasa cemas sama dengan yang Sehun rasakan.

" _hyung…."_

"Harusnya itu aku."

" _huh?"_

Yunho terlihat sangat panik, dia tidak berani menatap Sehun, nafasnya pendek, sampai akhirnya giliran Sehun yang menggenggam jemarinya untuk menenangkan sang kakak "Hyung, tenanglah. Ini bukan seperti Yunho, ada apa?"

"Harusnya aku Sehunna."

"Apa?"

"Bukan kau atau bukan Luhan, harusnya aku!"

" _Hyung…."_

"Bajingan itu harusnya menculikku, membunuhku, bukan kau atau bukan Luhan!"

Satu lagi kenyataan baru yang sukses membuat Sehun seperti terjun bebas dari tebing yang begitu tinggi dan dalam, kenyataan dimana sang kakak mengungkapkan kebenaran yang lain namun tetap membenarkan bahwa alasan Luhan bernafas, alasan Luhan hidup adalah untuk menyelamatkan dia dan juga Yunho.

Sebenarnya Sehun tidak cukup kuat mendengarkan lebih banyak, tapi sepertinya dia juga sedang membuka luka lama sang kakak hingga tanpa sadar tak hanya dirinya yang merasa sakit, tapi juga Yunho.

"Pria bernama Ko Donghoon itu sudah mengikutiku saat usiaku delapan tahun, kasus yang papa tangani yang membuatnya mengincar salah satu keluarga kita, _aku orangnya,_ tapi kemudian papa mengecohnya, papa sengaja membawaku ke publik dan mengenalkan diriku sebagai Jung Yunho, bukan Oh Yunho." Katanya cemas dengan dua tangan terkepal untuk kembali bersuara "Dan tak berhenti sampai disitu, Mama pulang membawa dirimu dari liburan di Beijing, dan Donghoon, dia begitu bersemangat mengincar Putra Jaksa Oh yang lain, _Kau._ Lalu Mama memohon pada Papa agar membawamu pergi kemanapun, melakukan segala cara agar kau tidak pernah berhadapan dengan Donghoon. _"_

" _Mama?"_

"Tapi papa dan mama. Lagi-lagi mereka melakukan cara yang salah, mereka berniat melindungi kita berdua dengan segala cara, _segala_ cara termasuk melibatkan putra Detektif Xi dan secara tidak langsung mengenalkan Luhan sebagai putranya bukan kau."

 _Tes!_

Air mata Sehun menetes karena sesak di dadanya tak tertahankan lagi, dia begitu hancur saat semua yang dikatakan Doojoon adalah kebenaran, lalu kemudian Yunho mengatakan kebenaran yang lain yang mengatakan bahwa tak hanya papanya yang terlibat tapi juga wanita yang begitu dicintai di hidupnya mengambil langkah kotor untuk melindunginya,

" _Luhan."_

Sesaknya semakin mempermainkan hati Sehun, semua cerita Yunho, bagaiaman terlibatnya mama dan papa seolah membenarkan bahwa sedari awal Luhannya akan baik-baik saja jika tidak mengenal keluarga mereka, _dirinya._

"Tapi Sehun, semua yang papa dan mama lakukan semata-mata untuk melindungi kita, cobalah mengerti posisi orang tua kita saat itu. Papa tidak memiliki pilihan lain dan terpaksa-…."

"Mengorbankan Luhan? Kekasihku? Bahkan saat itu aku belum mengenal Luhan tapi Luhan sudah melindungiku, _ini gila."_

" _Sehun…."_

Sehun terisak pilu, menundukkan kepalanya beberapa saat seraya memukul hatinya kencang dan kasar, dia tidak ingin membayangkan betapa murka Luhan saat mengetahui apa yang dilakukan ayahnya tapi mencoba berdamai karena mencintainya.

 _Seberapa besar cinta Luhan?_

 _Apa yang dia pikirkan?_

 _Kenapa dia masih bertahan sementara aku adalah seseorang yang harusnya menderita, bukan dia?_

 _Bodoh, Luhanku sangat bodoh karena mencintaiku._

" _rrrhhh~bodoh, kau bodoh sayang!"_

Pikiran Sehun sepenuhnya tertuju pada Luhan, pada penderitaan kekasihnya. Dia bahkan sempat berfikir bahwa pertemuannya dengan Luhan adalah sebuah kesalahan dan akan memilih keluarganya, tapi lihatlah kini, semua penderitaan Luhan berasal dari keluarganya yang maha sempurna, membuat Sehun begitu muak sampai-sampai dia ingin mencekik ayahnya sendiri.

"Sehun, kau tidak bisa membenci ayah, dia tetap ayahmu, mencintaimu, kau tidak bisa-….."

"RASAKAN JADI AKU SEBENTAR SAJA HYUNG! RASAKAN BAGAIMANA SAAT KAU TAHU JAEJOONG HYUNG HARUS MENDERITA KARENA DIRIMU! BAGAIMANA DIA-….. _sudahlah."_

Sehun menghapus air matanya, menatap Yunho dipenuhi rasa benci untuk mengatakan "Mulai hari ini aku bukan anggota keluarga lagi, aku bukan adikmu, aku bukan Oh Sehun yang akan mencintai keluarga licik dimana aku dibesarkan."

" _Sehun…."_

"Katakan pada papa untuk tidak menunjukkan wajahnya dihadapanku, dan sampaikan pada mama aku tetap mencintainya dan berterimakasih karena Mama melahirkan aku, membesarkan aku, mencintai aku walau dengan cara yang salah."

"Oh Sehun…"

"Dan hyung, jaga dirimu baik-baik, mungkin ini pertemuan terakhir kita sebagai saudara."

Setelahnya Sehun melangkah pergi, langkahnya berat memutus hubungan dengan keluarganya, meninggalkan satu-satunya pria yang selalu menjadi tempatnya berkeluh kesah, tempatnya berlindung dan tempatnya mengadu.

"KEMBALI OH SEHUN!"

" _Kembali? Harusnya aku mati saja."_

Sehun hancur, seluruh hatinya hancur, tapi bayangan dimana sosok mungil Luhan sedang menunggunya dirumah, membuat dirinya memiliki alasan untuk tetap hidup dan menyerahkan seluruh hidup dan matinya hanya pada Luhan, _kekasihnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _haah~"_

Entah sudah kali berapa Sehun menghela nafasnya, mencoba untuk berhenti terlihat lemah dan hanya menjadi Sehun yang bisa diandalkan dan dijadikan tempat bergantung kekasihnya, _tidak,_ calon istrinya.

Entah sudah berapa lama pula dia sengaja berjalan begitu lambat, menikmati salju yang semakin deras menutupi tanah dan pepohonan hingga dia bisa melihat jejak kaki yang dia setiap melangkah.

" _Bagaimana aku melihat wajahmu setelah ini?"_

Dia terus bertanya-tanya, melirik arloji untuk menemukan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Itu artinya hanya tiga jam tersisa sampai Luhan membuka mata atau kurang dari seratus meter lagi langkah kakinya tiba di tempat tujuan, _di rumahnya._

Setidaknya hanya tinggal sepuluh langkah untuknya tiba dirumah, tapi kemudian langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sosok paling berharga di hidupnya tengah berjongkok di depan pagar rumah ditemani si anjing kecil yang sepertinya kesal dibangunkan saat waktu masih menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi.

 _Guk…guk…_

"Aku setuju, diluar sangat dingin! Lalu kemana ayahmu pergi?"

 _Guk….guk!_

" _eyy…._ Kau harus setia kawan Vivi- _ya,_ kau tega membiarkan ibumu yang cantik kedinginan di luar seperti ini? Aku juga mengantuk asal kau tahu."

 _Guk…!_

"Baiklah aku memang ibu tiri, puas?"

" _Luhan."_

Memanggil nama kekasihnya saja sudah membuat hati Sehun seribu kali menjadi lebih baik, lalu kemudian si cantik menoleh, membuat dua mata mereka terkunci hingga rasa hangat yang kini dirasakan Sehun.

"Kau darimana saja?" yang berparas cantik bertanya, tatapannya menunjukkan dia begitu lega karena Sehun pulang kerumah, _kemudian_ Sehun merasa bersalah lagi karena membuat Luhan berfikir dia meninggalkannya dan tidak akan menemaninya di hari natal.

Jadilah langkah kakinya cepat menghampiri calon istrinya, Sehun bahkan segera berjongkok seraya memakaikan _syalnya_ pada Luhan dan bertanya "Apa yang kau lakukan diluar? Disini sangat dingin sayang." katanya menyatukan dua tangan Luhan, meniupnya bergantian dibalas pertanyaan kesal dari Luhan "Kau tidak berniat meninggalkan aku sendiri kan?"

Kalau saja Luhan tidak memasang wajah menggemaskannya mungkin Sehun akan menangis lagi, berteriak dan memberitahu Luhan bahwa harusnya dia yang memohon agar tidak ditinggalkan, bukan sebaliknya.

"Aku yang harusnya mengatakan itu."

" _Wae?"_

Sehun menarik gemas hidung Luhan lalu mengingatkan kekasihnya "Kau yang pernah meninggalkan aku, Ingat?"

" _eyy…._ Jangan mengungkitnya lagi."

"Setuju! Kalau begitu _koala_ atau _piggy back?"_

"Apa?"

"Kesayanganku sudah kedinginan di luar sini, jadi aku akan menggendongnya, _bagaimana?"_

 _Guk…guk…_

Vivi terdengar protes lalu buru-buru Luhan berteriak " _PIGGY BACK!"_ jadilah Sehun memutar tubuhnya dan menawarkan punggung sementara Vivi dan Luhan sedang bersaing akan dirinya "Aku menang anak nakal, _bweek!"_ Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya pada Vivi, dibalas gonggongan keras namun diabaikan Sehun yang kini membuka pagar rumah dan mulai berjalan membawa Luhan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Hey Lu."

" _mmmh?"_

"Kau tidak akan menyesal kan?"

"Apa?"

Sehun menoleh ke belakang, mencium gemas bibir kekasihnya yang berwarna merah lalu bertanya sangat lirih "Menikah denganku, kau tidak akan menyesalinya kan?"

Buru-buru Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Sehun, bersandar disana lalu berbisik sebagai jawaban "Bodoh, cincin ini sudah begitu indah melingkar di jari manisku, kau hanya perlu menggantinya dengan yang lebih mewah dan itu akan sangat sempurna." Katanya memamerkan jari manisnya pada Sehun dibalas suara memperingatkan dari calon suaminya

"Lu…."

" _ha ha ha~ araseo…araseo…_ Sebenarnya aku yang sedikit takut kau akan menyesal menikah denganku." Dia merubah serius nadanya, terlalu serius sampai Sehun bisa merasakan sesuatu yang hangat tengah menetes di tengkuknya "Kau menangis?"

"Jangan menoleh."

"Baiklah, katakan kenapa aku harus menyesal?"

Luhan mengeratkan lagi pelukannya di leher Sehun, terdiam sesaat sampai suara seraknya terdengar "Keluargamu."

Buru-buru Sehun mengecupi dua tangan Luhan lalu bergumam meyakinkan "Sayang, kita sudah membahasnya, selama ada kau di hidupku aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, jadi jangan terlalu banyak berfikir karena mulai malam ini, di hidup kita, di cerita kita, hanya ada kau dan aku, _Sehun dan Luhan."_

Luhan menghapus air matanya, meminta Sehun untuk menoleh lalu mencium bibir kekasihnya untuk mengatakan "Untuk semua yang kau pertaruhkan, aku mengucapkan terimakasih Sehunna, aku mencintaimu." Katanya berbisik dibalas diam dari Sehun yang jauh di lubuk hatinya sedang menangis dan mengatakan

 _Dan untuk semua penderitaan yang kau rasakan, aku akan menanggungnya mulai malam ini, maafkan aku Luhan._

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _tobecontinued_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Itungan UP gue masuk tahun depan nih gaes, kkk~

.

Mau cerita sedikit, suka aja gitu kalo baca review JTV terus liat antusias kalian yang menebak nextnya gimana, nextnya gimana, kadang ada yang mendekati bener, kadang ada yang idenya pengen gue pake tapi takut malah ambyar karena buntu, pokonya terimakasih banyak buat semua tebakan-tebakan seruny di JTV, cinta bgt sama kalian juga, _kkk~_

.

Btw, mau share, kemaren ada yang mengingatkan lagi ke gue soal nama Luhan yang masih gue pakein Xi, katanya ini sudah 2018 jangan menyesatkan,

.

Jadi gaes, nama Luhan itu emang gapake Xi, tapi gue dengan kepentingan cerita gue selalu dan akan masih menggunakan Xi di FF-FF gue, bukan bermaksud membodohi tapi ini juga udah 2018 jadi sama-sama ngertiin aja klo Xi yang gue pake Cuma buat cerita, toh Luhan bakal dinikahin Sehun kalo di FF gue jadi Xi nya bentaran doang, _**forever Oh Luhan**_ sih ya, kkekek~

.

Jadi biar sama2 tau aja namanya Lu-Han * _ **gapake Xi**_

 _ **makanya gue pakein main cast di atas cerita .**_

 _ **.**_

Mohon maaf yang ga nyaman dan sebagainya, mudah2an damai menyertai kita, en happy nu year gengs, doanya sama kaya tahun lalu dan lalunya lagi, Hunhan tetep _exist_ di dunia persilatan, di dunia per-memean, dan per-ffan, HHSnya makin akur dan makin cinta damai, dan supaya kita semua, walau nemu OTP lain tetep setia sama one and only OTP tercinta,

.

 _ **Our Hun & Han**_

.

Sekian n C,U _:v_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Previous**_

" _Untuk semua yang kau pertaruhkan, aku mengucapkan terimakasih Sehunna, aku mencintaimu." Katanya berbisik dibalas diam dari Sehun yang jauh di lubuk hatinya sedang menangis dan mengatakan_

 _Dan untuk semua penderitaan yang kau rasakan, aku akan menanggungnya mulai malam ini, maafkan aku Luhan._

 _._

 _._

 **Je'Te Veux**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Lu Han as Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Dan hari ini, tepatnya satu minggu setelah pertemuan terakhir Sehun dengan Yunho, dia tetap pada ketetapan dan janjinya untuk menikahi Luhan, menjaga pria yang dicintainya sejak kecil dengan seluruh hidupnya.

Terlepas dari rasa bersalah yang mencekiknya hingga sesak, Sehun hanya tetap berdiri di tempatnya saat ini, sesekali menunggu Luhan dengan cemas di tempatnya, berharap agar kekasihnya tetap pada keputusan untuk menggenggam tangannya dan tak akan pernah melepasnya untuk kedua kali.

" _Luhan…"_

Lalu tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengantar Luhan ke sisinya, ketiga dari mereka terlihat begitu sempurna, _Luhan terutama,_ parasnya, senyumnya yang begitu cantik, semuanya terlihat sempurna hingga membuat Sehun tak berhenti memuja kekasih walau satu kenyataan pahit lagi-lagi menohoknya.

" _haaah~"_

Sehun menyadari Kebahagiaan mereka tak sempurna tanpa kehadiran keluarga yang mereka cintai. Mungkin bagi Sehun ini sebuah keputusan untuk berjalan keluar dari lingkaran keluarganya sendiri, tapi untuk Luhan, _pengantinnya,_ Ketidakhadiran orang tua kekasihnya di hari bahagia mereka bukan sebuah keinginan melainkan tragedi mengerikan yang melibatkan hampir seluruh anggota keluarganya.

" _rrhh~"_

Dan setiap kali Sehun diingatkan mengenai siapa keluarganya untuk Luhan, dia selalu menggeram marah, terkadang dia berdoa agar orang tuanya tidak pernah datang mengusik keluarga Luhan meskipun itu artinya, dia dan Luhan tidak akan pernah bertemu satu sama lain.

" _Sehun?"_

Ini hari bahagianya, hari yang begitu sempurna untuknya memiliki Luhan seutuhnya, _harusnya dia bahagia,_ bukan terlihat menyedihkan, harusnya dia mengangkat wajah ketika menyambut mempelainya, bukan justru tertunduk dan membiarkan Luhan menatapnya cemas.

"Sehunna…."

Barulah ketika Baekhyun menepuk pundaknya, Sehun berusaha tertawa, dia menghapus cepat air mata sialan yang terus mengganggu untuk mengatakan "Aku hanya terlalu gugup, maaf Lu."

Dari sekian banyak waktu yang mereka lalui, adakalanya Luhan merasa Sehun terus membohonginya, entah mengenai perasaan atau hal yang mungkin mengganggunya tapi enggan Sehun bicarakan.

Hal itulah yang membuat Luhan terkadang cemas mengenai Sehun dan seluruh pemikirannya, jadilah dia mencoba mengerti, mendekati calon pasangan sehidup sematinya hanya untuk membalas "Kau lupa? Ini pernikahan kita yang kedua, jadi rasanya kau tidak berhak gugup karena akulah yang sangat gugup." Katanya tertawa kecil seraya melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Sehun, _gugup,_ dan Sehun bisa merasakannya. Dan entah mengapa menyadari Luhan begitu gugup membuatnya semakin berniat untuk menjaga kekasihnya, _pujaan hatinya,_ agar kelak tak ada lagi rasa takut maupun gugup yang dirasakan Luhan saat menjadi istrinya.

"Kau benar sayang, harusnya aku tidak gugup, _ah,_ mungkin aku gugup karena kau terlihat sangat cantik"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, selalu."

Rona merah seketika terlihat di wajah Luhan, hal itu mewakili semua rasa bahagia yang dirasakan Luhan dan Sehun.

Kenyataannya Sehun mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka hanya dalam waktu singkat, _sederhana,_ tapi terasa begitu sempurna karena keduanya dikelilingi orang-orang terdekat yang benar-benar tulus mencintai mereka, menyayangi setulus hati bukan mendekati karena menginginkan sesuatu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu apa kau siap?"

Sehun tertawa kecil, mengecup sejenak pengantin prianya lalu menggenggam erat tangan Luhan yang melingkar di lengannya "Itu kalimatku." Katanya mengoreksi dibalas cibiran dari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang mulai jengah mendekati iri melihat bagaimana Sehun akhirnya berani menanggung hidup Luhan sepenuhnya.

" _Dengan atau tanpa mereka, kita akan tetap menikah."_

Kalimat Sehun tiba-tiba diucapkan ulang oleh dua suara yang tak hentinya terlihat kesal sejak dua hari yang lalu. _Ya,_ bagaimana tidak Kai dan Chanyeol, _dua pria pertama Luhan_ tidak kesal ketika mendengar kabar bahwa kurang dari lima hari Luhan akan dinikahi Sehun.

 _Sialnya,_ Sehun menolak tegas saat Kai dan Chanyeol meminta agar jadwalnya diundurkan, dan sebaliknya, daripada menerima usulan agar jadwal mereka di undur, Sehun justru mengatakan " _Dengan atau tanpa kalian, kami akan tetap menikah."_

Sontak hal itu membuat Kai begitu geram, Chanyeol bahkan sudah memegang sebilah pisau berniat mencabik hati tak berperasaan kekasih sahabatnya hanya untuk mengambil Luhan ke sisi mereka lagi.

Namun apa mau dikata, saat mereka tiba di Seoul, Luhan terlihat sangat bahagia. Niat mereka untuk memukul telak wajah Sehun bahkan diurungkan mengingat lebamnya wajah Sehun akan membuat para tamu bertanya dan Kai maupun Chanyeol tidak sejahat itu untuk merusak kebahagiaan pria cantik mereka.

"Setiap kali mengingat kau akan nekat menikahi Luhan tanpa kami membuatku begitu murka dan panas."

"Panas?"

"YA!"

"Bagaimana bisa kau panas disaat cuaca sedang mencapai minusnya hari ini?"

" _pfft…."_

Ketiga pria cantik terkikik menahan tawa, berbeda dengan Kai dan Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat bodoh karena ucapan terlalu dingin dari calon suami Luhan. Jadilah, Keduanya mendelik hebat tak lupa mengepalkan tangan untuk memberi peringatan "Kau benar-benar bajingan kecil Oh Se-…. _aaarh…arrhh sakit."_

Baik Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo, keduanya menarik telinga kekasih masing-masing, mencegah salah satu dari kekasih mereka melakukan hal bodoh atau paling buruknya membuat pernikahan yang begitu indah ini berantakan hanya karena rencana nekat Sehun untuk menikahi Luhan " _mereka."_

"Sudah cukup, jangan berulah _dobby!"_

"Kau juga _Bear!"_

Lalu adegan yang menarik perhatian Sehun beralih kepada Luhan, hal konyol yang dilakukan keempat sahabat mereka selalu berhasil membuatnya tertawa. Sehun terpana lagi, tak berkedip sedikit pun sampai akhirnya suara salah satu teman Luhan, _Myungsoo,_ yang menjadi MC pagi ini terdengar memanggil

 _Kepada kedua mempelai, silahkan berjalan menuju altar untuk pengikatan janji suci di hadapan Tuhan._

Keenam dari mereka terlihat fokus pada Myungsoo yang sepertinya tak canggung menjadi MC di pernikahan Luhan dan Sehun. Kemudian Kai bertanya-tanya, melipat tangan dada lalu sedikit mendelik pada Sehun " _Omong-omong,_ kenapa kau menjadikan dia bagian inti pernikahan kalian?" sarkasnya dibalas senyum kecil dari Sehun.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf dari kalian."

"Permintaan maaf dari kami? Memangnya apa yang kami lakukan?"

Sehun kembali mengambil tangan Luhan, bersiap berjalan menuju altar sebelum mengerling kedua tangannya "Aku dengar kalian suka memukul Myungsoo saat mengantar Luhan pulang ketika istriku mabuk, _benar?"_

" _y-_ Ya tentu saja kami melakukannya! Dia orang asing dan Luhan mabuk di _club_ miliknya."

"Aku juga memukul wajahnya malam itu."

" _nde?"_

"Padahal kita bertiga harusnya berterimakasih karena pria itu memang tulus membantu Luhan, dia juga tidak berniat jahat pada Luhan, _ya,_ katakan ini juga sebagai permintaan maaf dariku, jadi dia yang berdiri disana, memandu seluruh acara pernikahanku dan Luhan, _ya sayang?"_

Luhan tersenyum kecil, kini rasa gugupnya semakin menjadi, apalagi ketika alunan lagu dari _Ed Sheeran_ mulai terdengar memenuhi halaman belakang rumah mereka, bukan suasana atau keharusan mereka berjalan menuju altar yang membuat Luhan gugup, tapi salah satu lirik yang berbunyi

 _But we were just kids when we fell in love_

 _Not knowing what it was_

 _I will no give you up this time…_

Sederetan lirik itu hanya mengingatkan Luhan bahwa dirinya pernah menyerah pada Sehun, tidak mengerti dan tidak pernah mau mencoba mengerti bahwa sesungguhnya semua yang dirasakan Sehun untuknya adalah ketulusan, cinta yang begitu lembut yang kemudian mampu mengetuk hati gelapnya lagi setelah banyak air mata dan luka yang mereka rasakan.

"Kau siap?"

Luhan menatap Sehun tak berkedip, matanya sendu karena rasa haru ketika melihat lelaki disampingnya akan menjadi satu-satunya pria yang bisa dia sebut sebagai keluarga di hidupnya.

"Luhan?"

Sekali lagi, suara berat Sehun seolah menariknya jauh dari keraguan, jadilah Luhan tersenyum, dia kemudian mengangguk, menggenggam erat tangan Sehun dan mempercayakan hidupnya, bahagianya, hanya pada Sehun, _seluruhnya._

"Tentu sayang, aku siap."

Keduanya menatap ke depan, bertanya-tanya apa yang akan terjadi saat mereka sampai di depan pendeta, apa yang akan terjadi setelah mereka mengikat janji, kemudian rasa ingin tahu keduanya yang membuat mereka berani melangkah.

Memutuskan untuk menyusuri berdua jalan menuju tempat yang akan menyematkan janji mereka menjadi abadi, menjadi pasangan yang berbahagia hingga mau memisahkan nanti

"Kau tahu sayang?" Sehun berbisik, berusaha menyingkirkan kegugupan Luhan dengan mengajaknya untuk berbicara "Apa?" balas Luhan menyadari bahwa sebanyak apapun tamu dan kerabat yang menghadiri pernikahannya entah mengapa sesuatu terasa kurang, Luhan belum mengerti apa itu sampai Sehun mengatakan

"Harusnya ayahmu yang berada di tempatku, mengantar pria cantiknya ke sisiku, bukan kita yang berjalan beriringan dan terlihat sangat menyedihkan, _aku minta maaf._ "

 _Tap!_

Luhan berhenti melangkah diikuti Sehun yang sedang menikmati respon dari kalimatnya pada Luhan, keduanya kini bertatapan, Luhan sudah mulai terisak namun dikuatkan Sehun yang terus berbisik "Untuk segalanya, aku meminta maaf padamu sayang."

"Sehun…."

"Biarkan aku menjagamu atas semua dosa dan kesalahan yang aku lakukan, _ya?"_

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Sehun mencium tangan Luhan, mengerling calon istrinya untuk mengingatkan bahwa kini mereka berada setengah jalan menuju altar dengan beberapa pasang mata menatap dan melihat "Aku akan segera mengatakannya padamu."

"Apa?"

"Tentang apa yang aku katakan padamu, tentang dosa dan rasa bersalahku. Tapi untuk saat ini, izinkan aku meneruskan perjalanan kita menuju altar, aku benar-benar ingin menjagamu dengan hidupku. _Bisa?"_

"Bukan bisa, tapi kau memang harus menjagaku Sehun, _selamanya."_

Permintaan Luhan dan kalimat selamanya yang dituntut kekasihnya adalah sebuah kebahagiaan untuk Sehun, kebahagiaan yang mulai hari ini akan menjadi tujuan hidup sampai akhir nafasnya "Baiklah, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menjagamu."

"Kalau begitu bisa kita lanjutkan? Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin mengikat janji denganmu."

"Dengan senang hati."

Sehun kembali membawa Luhan berjalan mendekati altar, keduanya kini tidak memiliki keraguan di hati mereka, yang ada hanya rasa ingin tahu bagaimana kehidupan rumah tangga mereka setelah janji suci diucapkan. Tantangan apa yang akan menerpa kehidupan rumah tangga mereka seiring kebersamaan Sehun dan Luhan sebagai suami dan istri

 _Listening to our favorite song_

 _When you said you looked a mess_

 _I whispered underneath my breath_

 _You heard it, darling you look perfect today_

"Omong-omong Lu, kau sangat menawan hari ini."

Kedua kaki mereka kini berhenti melangkah tepat di depan pendeta, menikmati iringan lagu yang menggema dengan Luhan yang membalas pujian Sehun untuknya "Terimakasih Sehunna."

"Baiklah apa kalian berdua siap?"

Suara sang pendeta terdengar bertanya, seolah memastikan kedua mempelai sampai anggukan tanpa ragu disertai kalimat "Kami siap / sangat siap." Dilontarkan Sehun dan Luhan sebagai jawaban yang membuat pendeta Kim tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kita mulai upacaranya."

 _Gugup,_ jantung keduanya berdegup dua kali lebih cepat, nafas mereka mulai tak beraturan terlebih saat sang pendeta memulai kalimat yang akan mengikat Sehun untuk Luhan dan Luhan untuk Sehun, _selamanya._

"Apakah Kau Oh Sehun bersedia menerima Xi Luhan sebagai istrimu dan berjanji untuk menemani dalam suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit, untuk saling mencintai dan menghargai hingga maut memisahkan?"

 _I know we'll be alright this time_

Sehun meresapi setiap kalimat, mencerna setiap janji yang ditanyakan untuk kemudian meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa dia sepenuhnya akan bisa membahagiakan Luhan di hidupnya. Sekilas matanya melirik pada Luhan, kemudian dia menatap lagi sang pendeta untuk mengatakan " _ **aku bersedia."**_ Tanpa keraguan dan penuh tanggung jawab di hatinya.

Luhan merasa bahagianya akan terjadi seiring dengan jawaban Sehun, rasanya dia hanya ingin memeluk kekasihnya dan berteriak terimakasih sampai pendeta Kim beralih dan bertanya padanya "Dan apakah Kau Xi Luhan bersedia menerima Oh Sehun sebagai suamimu dan berjanji untuk menemani dalam suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit, untuk saling mencintai dan menghargai hingga maut memisahkan?"

Luhan tertunduk cukup lama, rasanya begitu mendebarkan saat janji sehidup semati itu ditanyakan, bibirnya kelu terlalu gugup, dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun sampai tangan Sehun dirasa begitu hangat menggenggam tangannya, _menguatkan._

Lalu mata Luhan kembali terkunci pada pandangan yang sedari kecil selalu menatapnya lembut, menatapnya penuh cinta bahkan terkadang tatapan itu seolah mengatakan aku rela mati untukmu, membuatnya merasakan sensasi hangat yang begitu menyenangkan hingga akhirnya dia menatap sang pendeta untuk memberikan jawaban

" _ **aku bersedia."**_

Yang secara otomatis telah merubah status Sehun dan Luhan dari teman kecil menjadi sepasang kekasih lalu diikat dalam janji suci hingga keduanya menyandang status sebagai suami dan istri yang sah dihadapan Tuhan dan kerabat dan mungkin keluarga yang sedang memberikan doa dan restu dalam diam tanpa bisa mendekati pasangan yang tengah berbahagia dan saling memberi ciuman hangat saat ini.

" _Luhan—Sehun, anakku."_

Adalah Oh Jihyo, ibu kandung dari seorang Oh Sehun yang sedang terisak pilu dipelukan suaminya, antara haru dan miris bercampur menjadi satu tatkala hanya bisa mendengar tanpa bisa memeluk putranya yang tengah mengikat seseorang menjadi bagian keluarganya, menjadi istirnya.

 _Pa, Sehun mengetahuinya, tentang apa yang dilakukan Mama dan Papa untuk melindungi kami dan menjadikan Luhan sebagai pengganti kami, Sehun mengetahuinya dan dia begitu terluka_

"Sehun, anakku— _hkss…"_

Tatkala ucapan Yunho terus menghantui mereka, baik Jihyo maupun Insung, Keduanya hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan bagaimana upacara pernikahan putra kedua mereka berlangsung dengan lancar dipenuhi rasa bahagia. Mereka turut berbahagia, _sungguh,_ tapi kenyataan bahwa Sehun tidak membutuhkan mereka di hari bahagianya cukup melukai dua orang tua yang nyatanya memiliki dosa tak termaafkan di masa lalu.

"Kita pergi sayang."

" _Yeobo,_ aku ingin memeluk mereka."

"Kau tahu itu hanya akan merusak hari bahagia putra kita, biarkan Sehun dan Luhan bahagia untuk saat ini."

"Sehun…."

"Jihyo- _ya, jebal…._ "

" _anakku…"_

Menangis pilu, Jihyo hanya bisa pasrah tak melakukan apapun saat Insung membawanya pergi, meninggalkan tak rela suara tepuk tangan dari kerabat dan rekan kerja yang sedang memberikan selamat walau tanpa kehadiran mereka sebagai orang tua disana.

"Sehun akan memaafkan kita, dia akan kembali pada kita saat waktunya tepat, percayalah padaku."

Tak lama keduanya masuk kedalam mobil, memerintahkan pada pengurus Han untuk segera menjalankan mobil, meninggalkan pernikahan putra kandung mereka yang terasa begitu miris karena hanya bisa dilihat dari jauh tanpa bisa memeluk sebagai restu yang diberikan untuk keduanya.

.

.

 _Sementara itu…._

 _._

" _Aku bersedia."_

Saat suara Sehun menggema sampai ke halaman luar rumahnya, saat dia mengatakan bersedia mengambil Luhan sebagai istri dan pasangannya sampai maut memisahkan, disaat yang sama dua orang yang kehadirannya sangat tidak diharapkan Luhan dan Sehun hanya bisa mendengarkan tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin menghancurkan pernikahan mereka?"

Yang ditanya terlihat pucat, tangannya mencengkram kuat kemudi mobil, hatinya panas tak menyangka Sehun akan mengambil tindakan cepat dengan memiliki Luhan seutuhnya. Dia tak bisa berbicara, lalu tak lama terdengar suara Luhan yang memberi jawaban

" _Aku bersedia."_

Hingga akhirnya, secara _sah,_ Sehun dan Luhan kini telah mengikat janji sehidup semati dan telah resmi menjadi pasangan yang akan diakui Tuhan sebagai suami dan istri yang memiliki _chapter_ baru untuk saling mencintai, menjaga dan tidak saling meninggalkan dalam keadaan tersulit yang akan mereka hadapi nantinya, _sampai maut memisahkan._

"Tidak, aku hanya terlalu menarik perhatian jika menghancurkan mereka saat ini."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak harus mengatakan maksudku padamu, yang perlu kau tahu aku akan menyakiti Sehun dengan caraku sendiri, tanpa campur tangamu atau Donghoon sekalipun."

" _ya…ya…._ Terserahmu saja."

"Lalu apa rencanamu?"

Yang bertanya adalah Seunghyun, lalu yang sedang bersamanya tentu Doojoon yang terlihat sedang menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan hal gila yang bisa membuat Luhan semakin menjauh dan takut saat melihat dirinya.

Jadilah dia hanya bisa menerima cibiran mengejek dari Seunghyun yang sedang mencoba memprovokasi hatinya yang panas, keduanya sempat tergoda untuk turun dari mobil, menghancurkan apapun yang bisa membuat pernikahan ini batal sampai akhirnya Doojoon bisa menguasai diri untuk mengatakan "Aku memiliki banyak rencana, salah satunya menyingkirkan Sehun, tapi itu akan kulakukan setelah Donghoon tak lagi menginginkan Luhan."

" _Well,_ berita bagusnya bukan hanya kau yang tidak diinginkan di pernikahan ini, tapi sepertinya dia juga."

Doojoon melihat siapa yang dimaksud Seunghyun, matanya mencari ke sekitar pintu keluar untuk menemukan Jaksa sialan yang menjadi penyebab Luhan menjadi target Donghoon tengah berjalan keluar memeluk istrinya yang menangis.

Dan dilihat dari bagaimana pucatnya wajah Insung serta sembab mata sang jaksa, dipastikan semua sesuai dengan yang dia rencanakan, memberitahu siapa Insung untuk Luhan, apa yang dia lakukan sewaktu Luhan kecil adalah rencana licik yang kali ini melibatkan Sehun secara tak langsung untuk menjauhi ayahnya atau jika keberuntungan benar-benar berada di pihak mereka Sehun akan berbalik menyakiti sang ayah dengan kedua tangannya, menghancurkan Insung hingga tak tersisa.

"Kau benar, untuk saat ini keuntungan berpihak pada kita."

"Atau perlu kita selesaikan hari ini?"

Doojoon menatap sengit pada Seunghyun lalu mendesis "Tahan dirimu!" sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan halaman rumah Sehun dan Luhan untuk menyiasati rencana baru dengan kemarahan Sehun pada ayahnya, jaksa yang menjadi alasan semua masalah ini berlangsung sangat lama tanpa ada jalan keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Malam hari,_

 _._

Setidaknya setelah hampir enam jam melangsungkan pesta pernikahan, mereka akhirnya sampai pada akhir acara dimana tak ada lagi tamu dan kerabat yang datang memberikan selamat. Dan untuk alasan Baekhyun yang terlihat lelah karena kehamilannya pula, Luhan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pesta dan membiarkan beberapa pekerja membersihkan halaman belakang tanpa mengotori isi rumah mereka.

"Bee minumlah, wajahmu benar-benar pucat."

"Salahkan kalian yang mengadakan pesta pernikahan di tengah salju seperti ini!"

Luhan terkekeh, dia sengaja duduk di samping tempat tidur Baekhyun dan memberikan sahabatnya secangkir jahe hangat yang dibuat Kyungsoo, membantu Baekhyun menyesap jahe hangat buatan Kyungsoo seraya memijat tengkuk sahabatnya.

"Pergilah, biar Chanyeol yang mengurusku."

"Nanti saja."

" _eyy…_ Pengantin baru harusnya bersenang-senang di malam pertama mereka."

"Ini bukan malam pertama kami, jadi tidak ada yang berbeda." Timpalnya terkekeh dibalas tatapan tak suka dari Baekhyun "Ada apa? Sehun dimana?"

Barulah Luhan bereaksi tak wajar, dia mulai sedikit gugup hanya untuk mengatakan "Jaehyun sedang berbicara dengannya."

"Jaehyun? Apa yang dilakukannya?"

Luhan menatap kosong lagi, enggan menatap Baekhyun dan hanya tersenyum pahit seraya bergumam " _entahlah,_ tapi dia terlihat marah."

.

.

.

.

.

"HYUNG! KUMOHON APA KAU-…."

"CUKUP JAEHYUN!"

Dan seperti apa yang ditakuti Luhan, kedua kakak beradik itu sepertinya sedang bertengkar tepat di hari pernikahan mereka. Entah apa yang membuat Jaehyun terlihat sangat marah pada kakaknya, tapi alasan mengapa kedatangannya malam ini karena dirinya merasa dibodohi tidak mengetahui apapun tentang pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan.

Yang paling membuatnya marah adalah saat mamanya mengatakan _Sehun hyung tidak ingin kita hadir di acara pernikahannya,_ lalu tak lama ibunya jatuh pingsan hingga Jaehyun tak berbaik hati untuk menahan diri lebih lama atau bersikap baik-baik saja jika kenyataannya seluruh hati keluarganya termasuk Sehun hancur karena kenyataan ini.

"Kalau begitu kapan hyung akan pulang? Mama sakit."

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan? Aku tidak akan pulang kerumah dan aku bukan hyungmu lagi!"

"HYUNG!"

"Mama memilikimu dan Yunho, jadi aku rasa Mama akan segera baik-baik saja." katanya tanpa rasa bersalah hingga memancing kemarahan baru pada remaja yang tahun ini akan menginjak usia sembilan belas tahun " _hyung kau benar-….._ KENAPA BUKAN LUHAN YANG KAU TINGGALKAN? KENAPA HARUS KELUARGA KITA? KENAPA HARUS MAMA DAN-….."

 _PLAK!_

Tamparan keras itu ditujukan Sehun pada satu-satunya adik yang begitu disayangi, tangannya secara _refleks_ gemetar setelah menampar Jaehyun namun disembunyikannya dibelakang tubuh, Sehun menyesal bertindak terlalu jauh tapi kata-kata buruk Jaehyun mengenai Luhan yang membuatnya harus bertindak.

Mulai hari ini Luhan tidak sendiri, Luhan memiliki dirinya sebagai suami, yang akan melakukan apapun agar tidak ada yang menyakiti istrinya, yang akan menjadi tameng agar istrinya merasa terlindungi sekalipun banyak yang menentang dan berniat menyakiti dirinya atau hubungan mereka.

Jadilah tamparan itu terjadi, Jaehyun sendiri kini hanya bisa menatap sengit pada kakaknya, air matanya mewakili rasa sakit di hati bukan karena tamparan Sehun " _hyung…kau benar-benar berubah."_

" _jangan-…_ Jangan pernah katakan hal buruk tentang Luhan! Kau tidak tahu apa yang telah dia alami karena papa, KARENA KELUARGA KITA! Jadi berhenti menyudutkan istriku atau…."

"ATAU APA? KAU AKAN MEMBUNUHKU? MEMBUNUH PAPA? MAMA? YUNHO HYUNG? KATAKAN SIAPA YANG AKAN KAU BUNUH JIKA KAMI MENGGANGGU LUHAN? SIAPA YANG AKAN KAU SAKITI HYUNG!"

"CUKUP JAEHYUNNA!"

Gilanya, Sehun tergoda untuk memukul lagi adik kandungnya, tapi suara menantang Jaehyun seolah mengingatkannya bahwa bagaimanapun dia memutus hubungan keluarga yang menjadi takdir di hidupnya, Sehun tidak akan sampai hati menyakiti satupun dari keluarga mereka, _tidak,_ karena dia sangat mencintai keluarganya.

"Oke? Aku bilang cukup, sekarang pergi dari rumahku atau-… _CEPAT PERGI!"_

Entah seperti apa rasa sakit hati Jaehyun saat ini, dia sepertinya tidak bisa menahan diri lebih lama untuk berbicara dengan hyung kesayangannya, dia menangis banyak tapi Sehun tidak memeluknya, dia menjerit hingga suaranya sakit tapi Sehun tidak menenangkannya seperti biasa, yang dilakukan Sehun hanya berteriak dan membentaknya. Dan sepertinya Jaehyun kini memiliki alasan untuk berteriak

"AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU HYUNG!"

Lalu berlari meninggalkan Sehun di tengah salju yang mulai turun dengan lebatnya, " _haah~"_ Sehun lemas, dia bersandar di tiang pagar rumahnya, mengatur nafas sebanyak mungkin sementara matanya melihat bagaimana jejak kaki Jaehyun tertinggal di atas salju.

" _Jaehyunna…"_

Suaranya serak hanya untuk memanggil Jaehyun dan berakhir terisak dalam diam tak ingin Luhan atau siapapun yang berada di dalam rumahnya datang hanya untuk bertanya apa yang terjadi padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Klik…._

Merasa sudah menguasai sedikit kegundahan hatinya, Sehun memutuskan untuk kembali masuk kedalam rumah. Tujuan utamanya adalah kamar yang kini menjadi kamarnya dan Luhan, berniat untuk mencari ketenangan dan kehangatan dari lengan mungil yang akan memeluknya mulai malam ini.

"Sehun…"

Inilah suara yang ditunggu oleh Sehun, suara lembut yang selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa begitu hangat, merasa begitu diinginkan. Kenyataan bahwa mulai malam ini dia akan selalu mendengar suara istrinya membuat entah mengapa hatinya bersorak bahagia walau pilu dan sendu masih sebagian mengusik jiwanya.

"Bagaimana Jaehyun?"

Luhan terlihat sedang berganti pakaian, kancing kemejanya sudah berada di bagian paling bawah hingga tubuh mulusnya terekspos bebas di depan mata Sehun "Dia pergi."

"Pergi?"

Suara Luhan terdengar menyesal, membuat Sehun bergegas untuk memeluknya dan meyakinkan Luhan bahwa kepergian Jaehyun tak ada hubungan dengan dirinya "Dia berteriak dan mengatakan banyak hal lalu berlari begitu saja."

"Apa dia marah padamu?"

"Mungkin."

" _Sehun…."_

Tatkala tangan Luhan mencengkram kuat punggungnya, Sehun bisa merasakan deru nafas pria yang baru saja resmi menjadi istrinya begitu berat, terlalu banyak hal yang mengganggu bahkan dihari bahagia mereka, Sehun tidak ingin kesedihan itu dirasakan Luhan.

Dia kemudian menangkup wajah Luhan, menciumi dahi hingga turun ke bibir sampai sesuatu mengganggu penglihatan Luhan. Sebuah goresan di pundak Luhan yang untuk kali pertama dilihat Sehun malam ini.

"Sayang, kau terluka?"

" _ah…."_

Buru-buru Luhan menutupinya lalu menatap canggung pada Sehun "Hanya tergores, ini luka lama sayang."

Sehun tak kalah cepat dari Luhan, dia membuka lagi kemeja yang digunakan Luhan untuk menutupi lukanya hanya untuk mendapati luka seperti goresan namun terlihat cukup dalam

"Siapa yang melukaimu?"

Jelas luka itu baru mengering, _oh ayolah,_ dia memang bukan seorang dokter tapi dia bisa membedakan mana luka lama dan mana luka yang baru di tubuh istrinya. Lagipula selama hampir dua puluh tahun dia mengambil Luhan tak pernah sekalipun terdapat goresan di tubuh istrinya, hanya ada tanda lahir seperti warna hitam membekas yang ada di sekitar perutnya.

"Siapa yang melukaimu?"

"Sehunna aku baik-baik saja, _sungguh."_

"Siapa yang melukaimu?"

Kebiasaan Sehun adalah mengulang pertanyaan yang selalu membuatnya marah dan terusik, dia tidak akan berhenti sampai rasa ingin tahunya terjawab dan ini adalah satu kebiasaan yang sebenarnya dihindari Luhan dari suaminya.

"Jawab aku Lu, aku bisa benar-benar gila jika kau hanya diam tanpa memberitahu siapa yang melukaimu." Katanya sengaja menekan bekas luka di pundaknya yang baru terjadi saat pertemuan keduanya dengan Donghoon beberapa waktu lalu.

"Luhan…."

"Donghoon yang melakukannya."

Sempat tercekat nafasnya sendiri, Sehun berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya lalu bertanya ulang "Donghoon?"

"Tapi saat itu Doojoon datang tepat waktu dan menlongku, dia yang mengobati luka goresan ini."

"Doojoon? Dia menyentuhmu?"

Luhan tak tahan, buru-buru dia memeluk Sehun, menenangkan suaminya yang terdengar marah saat nama Doojoon disebut, _sungguh,_ ini hari pertama mereka berstatus sebagai suami istri, jadi bukan pertengkaran yang diinginkan Luhan karena keinginannya untuk hidup bahagia tanpa pertengkaran adalah tujuan mengapa dirinya menyetujui pernikahan dengan Sehun, _kekasihnya._

" _Sssstt…._ Tenanglah sayang, kejadiannya sudah berlangsung hampir satu bulan yang lalu dan kini aku baik-baik saja."

" _satu bulan?_ Dan aku tidak pernah menyadarinya?"

"Itu karena setiap kali kau mengambilku tak ada penerangan di kamar kita Sehunna."

"Kau sengaja mematikan lampu di kamar kita?"

" _Sehun jebal….._ Aku baik-baik saja sayang. Jangan dibahas lagi, jangan bertengkar lagi, aku tidak mau melakukannya lagi. Aku membutuhkanmu sayang."

Dan yang membuat Sehun merasa takjub adalah usia pernikahan mereka belum sampai dua belas jam, tapi lihat apa yang sudah dia perbuat, sebagai suami dia sudah membuat istrinya begitu ketakutan bahkan menangis di pelukannya.

Kenyataan bahwa luka itu disebabkan oleh Donghoon yang paling membuat Sehun murka, lalu Luhan bercerita bahwa Doojoon yang menolongnya semakin membuat gelenyar panas menjalar ke hati Sehun, dia memikirkan cara, segala cara untuk menjauhkan Luhan dari bencana ini hingga satu keputusan dibuatnya tepat di hari pernikahan mereka.

"Lu…."

" _hmh?"_

"Berkesmaslah, kita akan meninggalkan Seoul secepatnya."

" _Mwo?"_

Luhan terkesiap, dia segera melepas pelukan Sehun, bertanya-tanya apa yang dimaksud suaminya sampai tatapan tajam Sehun seolah menjawab seluruh ketidaktahuannya "Keputusanku bulat, kita tidak akan tinggal di kota mengerikan ini, _tidak,_ sampai Donghoon, Doojoon atau siapa pun keparat yang berurusan dengan masa lalumu pergi!"

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku?"

Luhan cemas, buru-buru dia menangkup wajah Sehun lalu memastikan bahwa suaminya berbicara dengan kesadaran dan tidak dipenuhi emosi yang nantinya akan membuat kehidupan mereka tersiksa satu sama lain "Keluargamu? Pekerjaanmu? Rumahmu? Semua yang kau miliki ada disini sayang, apa kau akan baik-baik saja jika kita pergi? Jika kita meninggalkan Seoul?"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Kini Sehun yang bertanya dibalas jawaban Luhan yang terdengar yakin dan tidak ada keraguan di dalamnya "Aku hanya memiliki dirimu, jadi tidak masalah jika kau ingin membawaku kemana saja, ke neraka sekalipun aku akan tetap bersamamu, asal bersamamu, aku rela meninggalkan semua yang aku miliki."

Jawaban Luhan terlalu banyak untuknya, terlalu membuatnya bahagia lalu bertanya untuk memastikan "Karena apa kau rela meninggalkan semuanya untukku?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu, aku istrimu, apalagi?"

" _astaga…!_ Siapa yang aku nikahi?"

" _huh?"_

"Manusia atau malaikat? Kenapa hatimu begitu baik sayang?"

Tak mengerti, Luhan hanya membiarkan tangan Sehun menyusuri wajahnya, kedua mata mereka saling menatap penuh harap sampai akhirnya Sehun kembali bersuara dan mengatakan "Bagaimana bisa kau memikirkan aku sementara dirimu yang paling menderita?"

" _Sehun…."_

"Jangan tanyakan lagi tentang keluargaku, aku selesai dengan mereka."

Perkataan Sehun cukup membuat Luhan terkejut dan tanpa sadar mencengkram kasar dada suaminya "Apa maksudmu?"

Dengan satu tangannya Sehun mengangkat tubuh mungil Luhan ke tempat tidur mereka, tak lama dia segera mengukung tubuh istrinya seraya menuntaskan kegiatan Luhan melucuti kemeja dan membuangnya asal ke lantai "Aku tidak memaafkan orang-orang yang menyakitimu, baik itu di masa lalu, hari ini, atau esok, aku tidak bisa memaafkan mereka."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Sehun? Kenapa kau-….. _hmmh~"_

Sehun sengaja membungkam bibir Luhan dengan bibirnya, melumat bibir yang selalu berhasil membuatnya tergoda lagi dan lagi hanya untuk menekan semakin dalam, _sesekali,_ Sehun menyesap kuat lidah Luhan hingga benang saliva kekasihnya tertarik keluar dan menyatu dengan miliknya.

Sedetik kemudian Sehun memberikan kesempatan Luhan untuk bernafas, memperhatikan bagaimana peluh dalam sekejap membasahi wajah istrinya untuk tersenyum dan tak lama menundukkan lagi wajahnya, menjilati cuping Luhan seraya berbisik "Kau tahu apa yang aku bicarakan."

Setelah memberi pernyataan tersirat pada istrinya, Sehun memulai kegiatan pertama mereka sebagai suami dan istri, perlahan namun penuh sensasi dia sengaja duduk di atas tubuh istrinya seraya membuka sensual kemeja putih yang mereka kenakan untuk mengikat janji.

Kemudian terlihatlah otot-otot sempurna Sehun yang sengaja dipamerkan di hadapan istrinya, Luhan sendiri tidak terkejut dengan betapa sempurna atau betapa seksi tubuh suaminya, karena memang dari dulu, suka atau tidak, dia harus mengakui Sehun memiliki tubuh atletis yang terlihat sempurna bahkan disaat usia mereka baru menginjak delapan tahun.

" _rrhhh~"_

Lalu lihatlah pinggul seksi suaminya, sedang bergerak maju dan mundur, menghentaknya kebagian terdalam yang bisa dijangkau oleh _"si perkasa"_ yang selalu berhasil membuat Luhan meminta lebih, mendesah, serta mengerang nikmat bersamaan dengan gerakan menghentak yang paling dalam yang diberikan Sehun untuknya.

" _Sehun—ah~"_

Bunyi penyatuan tubuh mereka berlomba dengan kecupan panas dan liar yang diberikan Sehun di bibirnya, tak lama saat lumatan dihentikan, suara decit tempat tidur yang meminta diperhatikan dan diakui bahwa mereka juga mengambil alih dari percintaan panas membara dua pemiliknya.

Keduanya berlomba-lomba memberikan rasa nikmat sebagai suami-istri untuk pertama kali, mengabaikan kekosongan dan kepedihan hati mereka, Sehun dan Luhan memutuskan untuk kembali menyatu sebagai awal dari hubungan mereka yang baru.

Keduanya tampak larut dalam kenikmatan penyatuan tubuh mereka, saling bergerak berlawan arah, memanggil nama masing-masing dengan bibir yang tak berhenti mengecup.

Hingga akhirnya Luhan lebih dulu membusungkan dadanya sebagai tanda dia mencapai klimaks lebih dulu, jemari kukunya menancap dalam di punggung Sehun disusul suaminya yang tak lama mengerang nikmat seraya mengeluarkan seluruh _sperm_ dilubang istrinya, berbagi rasa panas yang begitu mendamba, berharap percintaan kesekian mereka akan memberikan buah hati yang begitu diinginkan Sehun dihidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _A few months later…._

 _._

 _._

Tepat tiga bulan pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan, keduanya memutuskan untuk tinggal di tempat terpisah dari keempat sahabatnya. Sehun membawa Luhan pindah jauh dari kota Seoul, berniat untuk menjauhkan istrinya dari seluruh ancaman baik itu berasal dari Donghoon atau bahkan keluarganya sendiri.

Mereka menyebutnya _the palace of paradise,_ desa yang terletak tiga jam dari kota Seoul itu menyuguhkan pemandangan indah lengkap dengan suasana tenang yang dijanjikan, tempat yang tepat untuk seseorang menenangkan diri atau ingin menyendiri seperti yang dilakukan Sehun dengan membawa istrinya pindah jauh dari tempat yang terlampau dikelilingi orang-orang licik yang ingin menyakiti Luhan.

Dan bukan tanpa alasan Sehun membawa Luhan ke Pyeongchan, karena selain sering dikunjungi keduanya sewaktu kecil, rumah yang mereka tempati saat ini adalah rumah impian mendiang kakek Sehun yang belum sempat dikunjungi Kakek Oh karena kejadian mengerikan dua puluh tahun lalu yang harus dialami kakeknya.

Beruntung Luhan tidak membahas alasan mengapa dirinya memilih Pyeongchan, karena daripada bertanya, istri cantiknya hanya terus menyetujui apa yang menjadi pilihan dan keputusan yang diambil Sehun untuknya.

 _Klik…._

"Luhan..."

"Hey Sayang, kau sudah bangun?"

"Tidak ada yang bisa kupeluk, jadi itu cukup mengganggu dan aku tidak suka."

" _Mulai lagi..."_

Luhan terkekeh, lalu tak lama sepasang lengan kekar mengganggu aktifitas memasaknya, suaminya semakin bertingkah manja seolah tak mau kalah dari calon bayi yang tengah dikandung Luhan saat ini.

"Halo bayinya Papa! Selamat pagi."

Ya, tepat dua bulan yang lalu Luhan positif dinyatakan hamil oleh dokter setempat di rumah sakit kecil daerah Pyeongchan. Usia kandungannya sudah delapan minggu dan itu artinya sudah hampir dua bulan lebih Luhan membawa kehidupan baru di dalam perutnya.

Saat itu Luhan jauh dari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, dia tidak memiliki tempat untuk mengkonsultasikan kondisinya secara _detail_ karena sinyal di tempatnya begitu buruk dan tak terjangkau jika tidak berada di kota Pyeongchan.

Jadilah Luhan merengek meminta kerumah sakit, Sehun bahkan sudah pada kemungkinan terburuk jika harus membawa istrinya pulang ke Seoul untuk mendapatkan perawatan, namun nyatanya Tuhan begitu baik, bukan kondisi Luhan yang mengkhwatirkan, tapi kondisinya adalah sebuah anugerah mengingat ucapan dokter setempat yang mengatakan Luhan tengah mengandung dan itu bayinya, buah hatinya.

"Dia belum bisa merespon, sabarlah sayang."

"Tapi perutmu sudah mulai membuncit Lu."

"Aku tahu, tapi ini wajar sayang."

"Aku mau dia bicara denganku!" Katanya merengek seraya membuat gerakan yang menjadi kebiasaan baru Sehun yakni mengusap perut Luhan yang mulai terihat membuncit karena kehamilannya.

"Dia akan segera merespon ayahnya, _bagaimana?"_

Mengusap tak rela namun penuh cinta, Sehun akhirnya mengalah dan menyetujui untuk tidak merengek lagi "Baiklah aku akan sabar."

" _Aigoo_ suami siapa yang begitu pengertian pada istrinya?" katanya menarik dagu lancip sang suami dibalas jawaban terlampau bocah dari Sehun "Suami dokter Oh tentu saja."

Luhan terkekeh, dia juga sengaja membiarkan Sehun mengekorinya kemanapun termasuk ke toilet hanya untuk sekedar mematikan kran air.

Selebihnya Sehun terus memeluk dirinya dengan dagu yang bertumpu di dagu, kemanapun Luhan berjalan disitulah Sehun berada, selalu seperti itu, nyaris tidak ada yang memisahkan mereka kecuali satu hal

 _Drrt….drtt…._

Suara ponsel Sehun bergetar, _refleks,_ Sehun mengeluarkan ponsel di saku celana tidurnya hingga tak sengaja Luhan melihat nama _X_ tertera di ponsel suaminya, _entah_ siapa X yang dimaksud Sehun, karena setiap kali dia bertanya suaminya hanya akan menjawab _dia partner bisnisku,_ lalu setelah Sehun mengangkat panggilan _X,_ dia akan pergi menjauh, berbicara setengah berbisik lalu menampilkan ekspresi yang sama, _dingin dan mengerikan,_ jika X menghubunginya.

" _Baiklah, aku akan datang."_

"… _.."_

" _Diam dan hanya tunggu aku!"_

 _Pip!_

Ponselnya dimatikan, namun kali ini Luhan sepertinya berniat mencari tahu siapa X karena siapapun X yang menghubungi Sehun selalu membuat suasana hati suaminya menjadi begitu buruk "X?"

"Sayang, kita sudah membicarkan ini, jangan bertanya tentang X lagi."

"Tapi aku merasa kau sudah membohongi aku!"

"Jujur saja aku tidak berani membohongimu Lu, jangan kesal padaku, _ya?"_

Selalu seperti ini jika Luhan bertanya tentang X, dia akan bertanya kesal lalu Sehun akan membujuknya dengan rayuan super maut yang melelehkan hatinya, Luhan sudah bersumpah untuk tidak termakan bujuk rayu Sehun dan berakhir untuk berbicara tegas dengan suaminya

"Lalu siapa X?"

Sehun hanya terus memeluknya manja, mengecupi dan menjilat tengkuknya tanpa tahu jika Luhan sedang berada _mode_ serius saat ini "Sehun aku tidak mau memeriksakan bayi kita jika kau tetap seperti ini."

" _Lu…."_

Suaranya memperingatkan dibalas tuntutan tegas dari Luhan "Kalau begitu siapa X?"

"Dia alasan mengapa kau dan aku bisa hidup bahagia selama tiga bulan pernikahan kita, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya saat ini sayang, tapi yang perlu kau tahu aku akan melakukan segala cara termasuk hal terkeji sekalipun hanya untuk membuatmu aman dan bahagia."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kali ini Sehun tampak terburu-buru berjalan meninggalkan Luhan, dia bahkan belum membersihkan tubuh tapi sudah memakai pakaian tebal dan membawa kunci mobilnya "Kita bicara lagi nanti." katanya seolah berpamitan dibalas raut kesal dari wajah istrinya "Sehun kau mau kemana?"

"Sebentar sayang, nanti setelah aku kembali kita akan pergi ke klinik tempatmu bekerja."

"Tapi kemana kau pergi?"

Sehun mengecup kening Luhan seraya mengusap sayang punggung istrinya, berniat menenangkan Luhan walau pada akhirnya harus memancing kekesalan istrinya saat mengatakan "Seoul."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tapi aku kesal! _Maksudku,_ bagaimana bisa dia pergi ke Seoul tanpaku Baek?"

" _Tenanglah Lu, jika aku bertemu dengannya aku akan memastikan agar membawamu pulang saat aku melahirkan minggu depan, bagaimana?"_

Tempat berpindah di sebuah klinik kecil tempat Luhan bekerja dan menghabiskan waktu jika Sehun tak ada di rumah, dan seperti namanya _health clinic,_ mungkin semua warga memang sehat jadi tak banyak kegiatan di klinik kecilnya.

Hal itu cukup membuat Luhan jenuh dan bosan, maklum saja Luhan adalah seorang dokter dengan segudang jadwal operasi yang selalu menunggunya, jadi ketika dia diminta untuk melakukan praktek di sebuah klinik kecil dia tidak menggunakan _skill_ tangannya, hanya menggunakan intuisi nya sebagai seorang dokter untuk menyembuhkan pasiennya.

 _Dia bosan? Tentu saja,_ tapi sekalipun Luhan tidak pernah mengatakannya pada Sehun dan hanya menceritakan keluh kesahnya pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, _bergantian._

Seperti saat ini misalnya, Luhan memilih menghubungi Baekhyun karena yang dia tahu Baekhyun sudah _bed rest total_ mengingat minggu depan adalah jadwal kelahiran putra pertamanya dengan Chanyeol, berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang mungkin sedang kewalahan karena terpaksa mengambil _shift_ Baekhyun sebagai ganti dari cuti yang diambil sahabatnya.

" _ah,_ kau benar! Aku harus pulang dan bertemu dengan anakku, tapi kau bilang setiap kali Sehun ke Seoul kalian tidak pernah bertemu?"

" _ya memang, kami tidak pernah bertemu, Kai dan Chanyeol yang bertemu dengannya."_

" _ssshh….._ Kepalaku makin sakit, lalu siapa X yang menghubunginya?"

" _Istri keduanya mungkin, X for seXy woman."_

"BAEKHYUNNA!"

" _HAHAHAHAHAHAH…baiklah, baiklah, tidak perlu berteriak sayangku, nanti anakku ketakutan didalam perutmu!"_

"Lucu!"

" _araseo mianhae…. kau sedang ada dimana?"_

"Di klinik, dimana lagi aku bisa berada?"

" _Klinik kecil yang kau ceritakan?"_

"Ya! Apapun kau menyebutnya aku disini."

" _Lu…."_

" _hmh?"_

" _Kau bahagia?"_

"Apa?"

" _Tinggal disana? Bekerja disana? Kau bahagia?"_

"…"

" _Luhan?"_

Yang tidak Baekhyun tahu, Luhan sedang menghapus air mata rindunya pada Seoul saat ini, tapi kemudian dia menghapusnya cepat lalu sedikit berdeham seraya mengatakan "Tentu saja! selama ada Sehun disisiku aku akan selalu bahagia."

" _Tapi aku merindukanmu…"_

" _BAEEEEEKKKKK…."_

Awalnya berlagak menjaga _image,_ detik berikutnya merengek tak tahu malu, dia bahkan mengabaikan perawat yang sedang memperhatikannya dan hanya merengek dengan kepala tersembunyi di meja "AKU MAU PULANG HUWEKKKK…."

" _HAHAHAHAHA…."_

"Jangan terta- _hkks—_ JANGAN TERTAWA! BAWA AKU PULANG SEKARANG JUGA BAEK-…."

"Dokter Xi?"

Sudah tiga bulan ini panggilan untuknya berubah menjadi dokter Oh, _entah_ itu dokter dan _staff_ di Seoul Hospital atau Hanyang hospital atau bahkan _health clinic,_ semua sudah memanggilnya Dokter Oh.

Jadi saat seseorang memanggilnya dokter Xi cukup membuat Luhan terkejut, awalnya dia mengira salah mendengar, tapi saat kepalanya mendongak dan melihat seseorang berdiri di depannya, maka bisa dipastikan Luhan memang sedang disapa menggunakan marga sang papa oleh orang asing di depannya.

" _Luhan? kau baik-baik saja?"_

"Bee, aku akan menghubungimu lagi."

Buru-buru Luhan menutup panggilan Baekhyun, tak lama dia berdiri agar sejajar dengan pria yang menyapanya untuk bertanya "Apa kau memanggilku?"

"Ya, jika kau dokter Xi maka aku memanggilmu."

"Tapi siapa anda?"

Luhan bertanya-tanya, dibalas senyum tipis pria yang memiliki rahang tajam seperti suaminya "Mungkin ini kali pertama kau melihatku, tapi percayalah aku sudah mengawasimu selama beberapa tahun." Katanya menjabat tangan Luhan seraya memperkenalkan diri sebagai

"Ravi."

" _huh?"_

"Namaku Ravi, senang bertemu denganmu dokter Xi." katanya memberitahu Luhan lalu mengoreksi lagi kalimatnya yang entah mengapa terasa dingin dan menakutkan untuk Luhan "Atau aku harus memanggilmu dokter Oh?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _BRENGSEK!_ TAPI KAU BILANG LUHAN AKAN BAIK-BAIK SAJA SELAMA AKU MEMENUHI SELURUH TUNTUTAN DARIMU!"

"SELURUHNYA OH SEHUN! SELURUHNYA! KAU BAHKAN HANYA MELAKUKAN SATU DUA TUNTUTAN DARIKU! BUKAN SELURUHNYA!"

" _AAARGHHH!"_

Kemudian disebuah gedung tua di pinggiran Myeongdong, _Seoul,_ terlihat dua pria yang sedang berteriak saling menyalahkan, sepertinya tak ada yang mengalah dan terlihat sama-sama geram mengingat apa yang menjadi tuntutan Donghoon belum bisa dipenuhi baik oleh Sehun maupun oleh Doojoon.

" _sial!_ Lalu apa yang diinginkan Donghoon?"

"Berapa kali aku bilang dia menginginkan _usb_ yang ada pada Luhan!"

"DAN BERAPA KALI HARUS KUKATAKAN LUHAN TIDAK MEMILIKI USB ITU!"

" _Brengsek!_ Aku tidak peduli dimana _usb_ itu berada, hanya dapatkan benda sialan itu sebelum Donghoon berbuat semakin jauh!"

Terlihat Doojoon memojokkan Sehun ke dinding, tangannya mencengkram erat leher Sehun, tapi yang membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya adalah alasan mengapa Doojoon terlihat gemetar disela cekikan yang membuatnya kesulitan bernafas

"Kau harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum hal lebih buruk terjadi dan aku tidak bisa mencegahnya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Menghempas kasar tubuh Sehun adalah hal yang dilakukan Doojoon sebelum menatap frustasi pada pria yang sialnya sudah berstatus sebagai suami Luhan "Donghoon tidak mempercayai aku dan Seunghyun lagi, dia cenderung bertindak sendiri memakai orang ketiga di antara kami."

"Siapa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Percayalah padaku, orang yang kita bicarakan berkali-kali lebih keji dan licik dari diriku atau Seunghyun, dia orang ketiga yang Donghoon beri julukan sebagai _the last hand,_ dan tidak jauh sepertiku, dia memiliki posisi penting di sebuah instansi negara."

" _brengsek!_ SIAPA YANG SEDANG KAU BICARAKAN?"

Doojoon tidak menolak saat Sehun mencengkram lehernya, karena sebaliknya, daripada menolak dia justru terlihat cemas untuk menyebut satu nama yang perlu diwaspadai Sehun agar tidak mendekati Luhan.

"Ravi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tapi apa kita saling mengenal?"

"Kau mungkin tidak mengenalku tapi aku mengenalmu dengan sangat baik."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku sudah memperhatikanmu cukup lama dokter Xi, tidakkah kau menyadarinya?"

Untuk menghindari kecanggungan yang terjadi antara dirinya dan si pria asing, Luhan segera membawa pria yang dia ketahui bernama Ravi ke sebuah kedai di dekat klinik tempatnya bekerja.

Tak ada percakapan berarti selama pertemuan mereka, hanya ada rasa ingin tahu Luhan yang bertanya-tanya darimana pria yang sepertinya memiliki usia sama dengan Yunho mengenal dirinya, jadilah keduanya bercakap ringan, saling bertanya dan menjawab sampai ke tahap pertanyaan apakah mereka saling mengenal atau memang hanya kebetulan mengenal nama tanpa mengetahui wajah.

"Dan bagaimana bisa kau memperhatikan aku sejak lama? Apa aku terlihat _familiar_ untukmu?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau terlalu familiar untukku, seseorang juga sering bercerita tentang dirimu."

"Seseorang? Siapa?"

Ravi hanya tersenyum kecil, berniat untuk menjawab Luhan sampai masing-masing dari ponsel keduanya bergetar karena panggilang seseorang

 _Drtt…..drrtt… / drrtt…drrrtt_

"Maaf tapi aku harus mengangkat panggilanku."

Ravi lebih dulu beranjak dari tempat duduk, meninggalkan Luhan yang seluruh tangannya keringat dingin ketika mendapati nama _Jaksa Oh_ yang merupakan ayah Sehun entah mengapa tengah menghubunginya.

Awalnya dia ragu, tapi sepertinya bukan tanpa alasan ayah mertuanya menghubungi jika bukan karena terjadi sesuatu. Jadilah Luhan memutuskan untuk menggeser _slide_ ponselnya hingga tak lama terdengar suara yang hampir tiga bulan ini berusaha dihindari Luhan dan Sehun.

" _Luhan…."_

"…"

" _Luhan? Ini ayah nak."_

"….."

Sejujurnya bukan Luhan tidak ingin menjawab, tapi seluruh suaranya tercekat di kerongkongan saat mendengar suara dari sosok yang begitu dikagumi sekaligus dia benci di dalam hidupnya.

" _Nak…."_

Luhan memejamkan erat matanya, tangannya yang bebas mencakar kuat paha kirinya sementara suara Insung terus terdengar seolah memohon agar Luhan membuka suara

" _Luhan, ada sesuatu yang harus ayah katakan padamu, ini penting nak, kau harus segera kembali ke Seoul, kita perlu bicara."_

" _rrhhh…."_

Selalu seperti ini, _selalu ada maksud tertentu,_ kenyataan bahwa sang ayah menghubunginya bukan karena dia merindukan Sehun atau dirinya membuatnya begitu marah, dia tahu Insung akan selalu memiliki tujuan jika memerlukan dirinya, _tidak benar-benar tulus,_ hanya memiliki tujuan tertentu dan itu membuat kekecewaan Luhan semakin parah hingga berniat mengakhiri panggilan dari sang jaksa sampai suara ayah suaminya terdengar ketakutan seraya mengatakan

" _Ini mengenai Sehun."_

Tangan Luhan tak sampai pada niatnya untuk mengakhiri panggilan, _ya,_ bagaimana bisa dia mengakhiri panggilan ayah suaminya jika sang jaksa menyebut nama suaminya, hal itu membuat Luhan sedikit cemas bercampur rasa ingin tahu, dia bahkan sedang menyiapkan suaranya hanya untuk mendengarkan omong kosong yang diucapkan ayah Sehun tentang suaminya

" _Hanya kau yang bisa membujuk Sehun, nak."_

 _Ada apa dengan suamiku?_

Luhan ingin bertanya, namun sesingkat mungkin dia hanya menjawab dengan suara terlampau serak "Aku akan segera pulang." Untuk mengakhiri panggilan yang menjual nama Sehun entah untuk tujuan apa.

 _Apa yang terjadi?_

Raut wajah pucat Luhan menunjukkan segalanya, kecemasannya, ketakutannya, dan jauh didalam diri Luhan dia mengetahui bahwa semenjak pernikahannya dan Sehun berlangsung, suaminya cenderung menyembunyikan sesuatu, seperti menjauhkannya dari semua hal termasuk orang terdekatnya

 _Tapi untuk apa? rrrhhh~_

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan mual, mempelajari semua tingkah laku Sehun yang terkadang begitu misterius untuk menarik satu kesimpulan

 _Apa ini berhubungan dengan X?_

" _Tidak, kau tenang saja, aku sudah mendapatkannya."_

Dan saat Luhan sedang berperang dengan pikiran dan rasa ingin tahunya, seseorang sedang memperhatikannya dari jauh, dia melihat dari balik jendela bagaimana Luhan terlihat sangat cemas, tak lupa dia juga menampilkan seringai mengerikan untuk memberi laporan pada seseorang yang sangat menginginkan kematian Luhan, yang ingin memastikan bahwa parasit seperti Luhan benar-benar lenyap hingga tak bisa lagi menganggunya di kemudian hari.

" _Dan ya Presdir Ko, aku rasa Doojoon menyembunyikan keberadaannya, tapi kau tenang saja, aku sudah seribu kali lebih pintar dan cepat dari anak kesayanganmu…."_

 _Ravi,_ pria yang sedang memberi laporan pada Donghoon terlihat begitu puas hingga berani bertaruh bahwa semua ini akan berakhir lebih cepat dari dugaannya _"Kau tenang saja, aku bertaruh dia akan segera kembali ke Seoul."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jika kau ingin mengenalku, kembalilah ke Seoul, disana semua hal yang kau butuhkan tersedia, termasuk siapa aku, mungkin._

Hari sudah berganti lagi menjadi malam, dan jujur, selama tiga bulan pernikahannya dengan Sehun, Luhan tidak pernah merasa begitu banyak hal di kepalanya, _ini_ hari pertama dia merasakannya, membuatnya begitu mual karena cemas hingga berakhir harus berbaring di tempat tidur, menunggu kepulangan suaminya yang sedang berada dalam perjalanan.

"Kim Won Shik? _Ssh…_ Wajahnya tidak asing untukku, _tapi siapa?"_

Saat ini Luhan sedang memegang sebuah kartu nama yang diberikan pria asing siang tadi untuknya, bertanya-tanya mengapa pria tersebut memiliki dua nama yang berbeda dan memberitahu dirinya begitu saja

 _Hanya kau yang bisa membujuk Sehun_

" _sshh…."_

Lalu tak lama suara ayah Sehun teringat lagi saat ini, membuat Luhan entah mengapa tiba-tiba menjadi gugup untuk mengambil cepat ponselnya " _Oh Sehun kenapa kau lama sekali."_ Katanya bergerak panik, sedikit gugup mencari nama Sehun sampai suara pintu kamar terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yang menurut Luhan adalah hidupnya

"Sayang maaf aku terlambat, jalanan begitu licin jadi aku mengemudi dengan-….."

 _Grep!_

Tiba-tiba Luhan menyingkap selimutnya, berlari ke arah suaminya berada lalu melompat ke pelukan Sehun yang dengan mudah menangkap tubuhnya dengan satu tangan, _seperti biasa_

" _Luhan?"_

"Idiot! Kenapa kau lama sekali? Aku takut dirumah sendiri, _hkss…."_

Yang mengganggu Sehun bukan caci maki dari istrinya yang sedang begitu sensitif seiring kehamilannya, _sungguh,_ bukan itu, melainkan kenyataan bahwa Luhan terlihat panik dan cemas sampai dia berlari dan melompat ke pelukannya seperti saat ini.

Katakanlah Sehun menjadi berkali-kali lebih peka setelah pernikahannya dengan Luhan, semua hal yang biasa Luhan lakukan atau tidak Luhan lakukan, sudah begitu dihafalnya.

Istrinya yang biasa cenderung akan merengek jika dia membatalkan janji kencan atau tidak menghubunginya seharian, bukan merengek bahkan menangis hanya karena dia sedikit terlambat berada dirumah, terlebih Luhan sudah mengetahui posisinya hanya berjarak lima belas menit untuk sampai dirumah.

 _Lalu apa alasan Luhan menangis tersedu seperti saat ini?_

Itu yang mengganggu Sehun, tapi mengingat semua hal begitu sensitif untuk Luhan, pria yang akan menjadi ayah kurang dari lima bulan lagi memutuskan untuk menghibur istrinya lebih dulu, dia juga memutuskan untuk mencari tahu alasan istrinya merasa terganggu nanti, setelah hati Luhan merasa lebih baik.

" _aigoo…._ Istrinya Oh Sehun kenapa tiba-tiba suka menangis?"

Sehun mengubah sikapnya menjadi Oh Sehun si perayu ulung, menggendong istrinya menuju tempat tidur walau harus banyak bersabar karena sepertinya Luhannya tidak ingin tidur cepat malam ini.

"Tidak mau tidur?"

"Aku mau melihat wajahmu dulu." Rengeknya dibalas kekehan gemas Oleh Sehun "Baiklah, kita cari posisi dimana kau bisa melihatku sepuasnya, _dimana ya?"_ Sehun berfikir, lalu melihat meja rias Luhan dilengkapi lampu kecil yang biasa digunakan Luhan jika mereka akan pergi kencan.

"Baiklah, di meja singgasana milikmu saja ya?"

Sebenarnya Luhan keberatan, tapi satu-satunya tempat dimana dia bisa melihat wajah Sehun sepuasnya memang hanya di meja rias miliknya "Jangan berani kau menjatuhkan peralatan _make up_ milikku."

"Yes nyonya, tidak akan, toner _cucumber_ favoritmu yang paling aku waspadai." Katanya menggoda Luhan mengingat minggu lalu Sehun tidak sengaja memecahkan toner pemberian Baekhyun sebagai hadiah pernikahan mereka, Luhan marah besar dan menendangnya tidur sendirian di sofa.

"Sampai sekarang aku masih bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa toner cucumber dijadikan hadiah untuk pernikahan?"

"Tentu saja bisa! Kau lihat wajahku? Aku menjadi sangat mempesona hanya karena _toner_ yang diberikan Baekhyun."

"Kau salah!"

Sehun mengoreksi, menyingkirkan satu persatu peralatan _make up_ milik Luhan dengan hati-hati, lalu mendudukan istrinya di meja rias sementara dia berdiri tepat di depan istrinya seraya memuja bagaimana cantiknya Luhan bahkan tanpa seluruh _make up_ yang digunakannya sehari-hari.

"Apa yang salah?"

"Harusnya toner itu yang berterimakasih padamu."

" _Wae?"_

"Karena kau yang memakainya banyak pembeli yang berminat dan berharap wajahnya semulus wajah _baby_ istriku."

"Nah, sekarang apa yang ingin kau pastikan?"

Luhan mulai menatap lama wajah suaminya, memastikan Sehun tidak kekuarangan satu apapun sampai satu pertanyaan lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya cemas dibalas jawaban tak serius dari Sehun "Masih tampan, _seperti biasa."_

" _tsk!_ Aku serius!"

" _araseo…araseo…_ Aku bercanda sayang, aku baik-baik saja, tidak kekurangan satu apapun kecuali satu."

"Apa?"

"Aku sedang merindukan wajah istriku saat mendesah, _bagaimana ini?_ Aku sedih, sudah dua bulan aku tidak diijinkan menjamah istriku sendiri— _SSSHHH!"_

Kali ini cubitan super panas milik Luhan diberikan di _nipple_ suaminya, Luhan bahkan sengaja menendang kejantanan Sehun hingga suaminya mengerang tertahan antara ingin dan kesakitan

"Rasakan!"

" _eyy!_ Itu keji sayang, bagaimana jika dia tidak bisa berdiri lagi." Sehun sengaja menggesekan miliknya ke paha Luhan dibalas pekikan tak percaya dari istrinya " _Astaga OH SEHUN!"_

" _ha ha ha ha….."_

"Berhenti tertawa! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan— _minggir!_ Aku mau turun."

Tentu percuma jika Luhan membuat gerakan yang tidak disetujui Sehun, dia hanya akan berakhir duduk manis di meja riasnya sementara Sehun tertawa puas untuk beberapa saat lalu mencium kening Luhan sebagai permintaan maafnya "Maaf sayang, aku hanya berusaha agar wajah cemas yang membuatmu terlihat sangat buruk rupa itu hilang. Sekarang aku serius, ada apa?" katanya merasa lebih lega karena Luhan tak lagi menampilkan wajah cemasnya, Sehun bahkan mengusap sayang wajah mulus tanpa cela milik sang istri hanya untuk mendapat jawaban

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Karena?"

" _entahlah,_ tiba-tiba saja."

Tak tahan, Sehun membungkukan tubuhnya, menangkap bibir mungil Luhan dan menggigitnya lembut " _nghh~"_ Luhan mengerang lalu Sehun kembali bertanya "Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Apa?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku masih mempesona, jadi ya! Aku baik-baik saja."

Keduanya tertawa bersama sampai Sehun lagi-lagi mengeluarkan pernyataan menyebalkan untuk Luhan "Sayangnya tidak Lu, menurutku kau sedikit gemuk karena kehamilan anak kita, jadi kau tidak mempesona."

" _astaga!_ Tega sekali kau— _MINGGIR!"_

Pekikan Luhan adalah yang terbaik, bahkan mengalahkan desahannya saat di tempat tidur, itu hiburan tersendiri untuk Sehun yang semakin mencintai istrinya, dia kemudian memeluk erat tubuh istrinya yang terus meronta.

Seraya tertawa tak henti, Sehun berbisik "Tapi hanya kau yang bisa mengendalikan pria sepertiku, aku akan mati jika terjadi sesuatu padamu."

" _Sehun…"_

Merasa lebih tenang, Luhan tidak lagi berteriak dia justru berbalik memeluk Sehun begitu erat, menyuarakan ketakutan yang sama jika terjadi hal buruk pada suaminya "Aku juga akan mati jika hal buruk terjadi padamu."

"Kalau begitu kita harus berjanji saling menjaga, tidak saling melepaskan walau apapun yang terjadi."

"Ya, kita akan melakukannya." timpal Luhan mengecupi tengkuk Sehun, memberi kenyamanan untuk suaminya sampai Sehun melepas pelukan mereka dan mengatakan hal konyol lagi

"Apa kau tahu satu hal penting lagi Lu?"

"Apa?"

"Sekalipun kau tidak mempesona lagi, kau tetap akan menjadi satu-satunya pria yang bisa membuat "nya" berdiri."

"Membuat "nya" berdiri? siapa yang kau bicarakan?"

Tak tahu malu Sehun mengambil tangan Luhan, membawanya untuk menyentuh kejantanannya yang mulai mengeras dibalas ekspresi tak percaya dari Luhan " _Omo!_ Bagaimana bisa? Sejak kapan?"

" _entahlah,_ Sepertinya sejak kau berlari ke pelukanku."

"Dari awal?"

"Dari awal." Timpal Sehun bangga dibalas ketakjuban Luhan yang mulai memijat lembut kejantanan suaminya "Tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Mungkin karena kau terlalu seksi, memakai piyama tidur yang begitu pendek dan tipis, itu cukup merangsang gairahku!"

"Kau yang memintaku memakai piyama kesempitan ini!"

"Tapi tanpa pakaian juga lebih cantik."

" _sssh…."_

Luhan mengerang gemas sementara dua kakinya mulai mengunci pinggang Sehun yang terlihat sangat memujanya "Satu kata tentang diriku?"

Tanpa ragu Sehun menjawab "Sempurna." Membuat semburat merah terlihat di wajah Luhan yang kini mulai bermain di dada suaminya " _ish!_ Aku benci dibuat merona Oh Sehun."

"Tapi kau tersenyum sayang-… _ouch~"_

Sehun menyalakan lampu rias di meja Luhan sementara istrinya memukul kencang lengan dadanya, keduanya sama-sama tertawa sampai cahaya temaram dari lampu rias Luhan sama-sama menyinari wajah keduanya.

 _Terpesona,_

Mungkin itu yang dirasakan Sehun saat melihat Luhan, begitupula saat Luhan melihat Sehun. keduanya saling menatap penuh cinta hingga akhirnya Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri dan mulai mengunci Luhan dengan kedua tangan yang masing-masing bertumpu di meja rias istrinya.

Sehun terhipnotis, dia juga kehilangan akal sehatnya mengingat semakin dirasakan maka semakin tak terhingga pula cintanya pada Luhan, dia mempertaruhkan segalanya termasuk hidupnya hanya untuk membuat ciptaan Tuhan yang begitu sempurna didepannya tersenyum, tertawa dan tak menatapnya penuh luka karena rasa kecewa.

"Perasaanku saja atau kau memang terlihat semakin cantik sayang?"

"Sehun kau mulai lagi, kita harus bicara dan-….. _hnggh~"_

Seperti biasa, jika Sehun tidak fokus maka semua yang dikatakan Luhan akan percuma, bukan suara Luhan yang didengarnya, tapi gerakan Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya saat kesal adalah hal yang begitu seksi di dunia ini, _untuk Sehun_

Kemudian, seperti biasa pula, Luhan tidak bisa menolak bagaimana lidah panjang suaminya mencoba untuk mengeksplor dirinya lebih dan lebih, jadilah dia membuka lebar bibirnya, membiarkan Sehun bermain sepuasnya di rongga mulutnya dan melakukan hal yang bisa membuat suaminya senang.

Luhan juga bersedia untuk membuat suasana lebih panas, disela ciuman panas Sehun untuknya, tangannya tidak tinggal diam, dia melucuti satu persatu kemeja yang digunakan suaminya, _perlahan, sensual_ diiringi suara penyatuan dari bibir mereka hingga Luhan sampai di kancing terakhir dan dengan sengaja mengusap sensual dada bidang yang selalu membuatnya hangat di tempat tidur

" _ah~"_

Sebagai respon Sehun menggigit kencang bibir Luhan, membuat desahan keduanya menggema di kamar super mewah yang disediakan Sehun untuk Luhan sampai akhirnya Sehun menyerah, dia melepas ciuman mendamba dari bibir istrinya untuk bertanya, _memastikan._

" _apa-…_ Apa kita boleh bercinta?"

" _huh?"_

"Luhan, aku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, tapi jika itu berbahaya untuk anak kita aku bersedia berhenti dan melanjutkannya di kamar mandi, _seorang diri."_

Luhan terkekeh, dia bahkan sengaja memijat penis Sehun menggoda sampai erangan terdengar dari bibir suaminya "Kalau begitu selesaikan sendiri, aku menunggu di tempat tidur."

Dengan bibir mengerucut kesal, Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dan mulai melepas seluruh pelukannya pada Luhan " _Baiklah."_ Katanya memelas lalu terdengar suara Luhan yang tertawa begitu bahagia " _ya, ya_ tertawa saja Nyonya Oh, nanti jika aku sudah boleh menjamahmu kau akan menangis karena aku akan melakukannya dengan kasar!" katanya kesal, berniat pergi ke kamar mandi sampai tangan Luhan menarik lengannya.

Posisi mereka kembali berhadapan, _lucunya,_ Luhan juga sengaja memajukan tubuhnya dan mengangkan lebar hingga membuat kejantanan Sehun tepat menggesek kebagiang lubangnya

"Kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Ke kamar mandi! Kemana lagi aku bisa pergi?"

"Kau kesal?" Luhan bertanya lagi, semakin menekan kejantanan Sehun ke daerah sensitifnya dibalas erangan tak tahan dari Sehun " _tidak….hmmh~"_

"Aku tidak dengar."

"Aku tidak kesal, ini untuk kebaikan anak kita jadi aku hanya akan menahan diri."

"Lalu kenapa kau menahan diri?"

 _Oh_ lihatlah, Luhan bahkan sengaj membungkuk, menggigit gemas dua tonjolan cokelat milik suaminya hingga membuat nafas Sehun benar-benar tidak beraturan dan sangat berat " _Lu….hhngg~"_

"Jawab aku dulu, kenapa?"

"Karena dokter bilang anak kita belum cukup kuat jika menerima hentakan kasar."

"Memangnya kau akan melakukannya dengan kasar?"

"Apa?"

"Jika aku mengijinkan kau mengambilku, apa kau akan melakukannya dengan kasar?"

"Tergantung seberapa banyak kau membuatku bernafsu, tapi selama kita bercinta aku selalu kehilangan kontrol atas diriku."

Jawaban polos Sehun sukses membuat Luhan semakin gemas, kini giliran dia yang mengambil tangan Sehun, membawanya untuk mengusap perut tempat anak mereka tumbuh seraya mengatakan "Kau bisa melakukannya dengan kasar lagi setelah bayi kita lahir, mulai sekarang sampai nanti aku melahirkan lakukan dengan perlahan."

" _huh?"_

Sehun merespon penuh harap, lalu Luhan memberikan jawaban menyenangkan seraya mengecupi bibir dan seluruh wajahnya "Kau boleh mengambilku sayang, ayo lakukan."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, tentu saja, aku juga tidak tega melihat suamiku menyelesaikan urusan yang menjadi tanggung jawabku di kamar mandi, _seorang diri."_

"Tapi kata dokter-…."

Luhan menarik cepat tengkuk Sehun, menyatukan lagi dua bibir mereka dengan tangan yang begitu lihai menjamah dada suaminya, memilin dua tonjolan kecil Sehun lalu melepas lagi ciuman lembut Sehun untuk mengatakan " _Bodoh,_ Aku dokternya, jadi berhenti mengatakan hal bodoh dan hanya lakukan yang harus kita lakukan. _Omong-omong_ ini sudah dua bulan kau menahan diri, jadi lakukan sebanyak yang kau inginkan tapi lakukan dengan— _Sehun!"_

Bagaimana bisa Luhan menolak betapa lembut dan penuh kejutan setiap kali Sehun mengambilnya, mereka bahkan sudah melakukannya tak terhingga sejak usia mereka tujuh belas tahun sampai malam ini percintaan mereka menghasilkan buah cinta mereka.

Sehun selalu melakukannya dengan lembut tapi tidak mengurangi betapa _intens_ dia menginginkan tubuh mereka menyatu, _selalu_ seperti itu hingga rasanya Luhan dibuat sangat bergairah disaat dia bertingkah seolah hanya Sehun yang bergairah.

"Sehun, perlahan, jangan bertindak gila."

Sedikit kasar Sehun membaringkan Luhan ke tempat tidur, menyingkirkan anak poni yang menutupi wajah sempurna istrinya seraya berbisik "Aku memang gila, _tergila-gila_ padamu."

Suara nafas Sehun sudah sepenuhnya berat, dipenuhi nafsu, begitu juga dengannya, Luhan bahkan sudah membuang kemeja suaminya lalu beralih pada _jeans_ ketat yang digunakan Sehun saat pergi.

Dia ingin melepasnya cepat, tapi apadaya ukuran tubuh Sehun lebih besar darinya hingga sulit untuknya bergerak bebas seperti yang dilakukan Sehun padanya.

" _Wae?_ Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Berbeda dengan Sehun yang dengan mudah melucuti Luhan, maka sang istri hanya bisa menatap kesal karena Sehun masih menggunakan _jeans_ yang sangat mengganggu "Lepas."

"Apa?"

"Aku bersumpah lain kali akan memilih _jeans_ lebih besar untukmu."

Sehun tertawa gemas, dia kemudian melepas _jeans_ yang dikenakan untuk membuangnya asal ke lantai hingga kini tubuh mereka sama polos sementara baju-baju mereka mungkin sedang menangis karena tergeletak di lantai

"Nah, sekarang kau hanya perlu menikmati apa yang aku lakukan."

Tiba-tiba Sehun merangkak kebawah, mengecup perut Luhan yang buncit lalu berbisik konyol "Papa akan melakukannya dengan lembut, jangan marah dan jangan buat Mama kesakitan, _deal?"_ katanya berbicara dengan perut buncit Luhan lalu semakin turun hingga kebawah.

Incaran Sehun adalah paha mulus istrinya, dia mengecupi dari jemari kaki hingga ke paha dalam Luhan, sontak hal itu membuat Luhan semakin gila karena sensasi yang diberikan Sehun terlalu nikmat untuknya " _rrhhh~"_ tak bisa mencakar punggung suaminya, Luhan melampiaskan dengan mencengkarm _sprei_ yang ada di sampingnya, menikmati seluruh kecupan Sehun dibagian senstif tubuhnya sampai dirinya dibuat menggelinjang tatkala bibir panas Sehun sedang mengulum penisnya yang begitu mendamba ingin disentuh

" _ah~"_

Luhan mendongak, matanya terpejam erat seiring cepatnya kuluman Sehun di penisnya, _Demi Tuhan,_ sejak dua bulan yang lalu, semenjak Luhan dinyatakan hamil oleh dokter, hal yang dilakukan Sehun dan Luhan untuk melampiaskan gairah mereka adalah dengan saling mengulum.

Harusnya dia sudah terbiasa, tapi tetap saja, bibir panas Sehun terlalu memacu nafsu dan adrenalin Luhan, _ini terlalu banyak,_ hingga akhirnya tubuh Luhan melengkuk keatas sementara hisapan terakhir Sehun di penisnya begitu kuat memancing _klimaks_ pertamanya malam ini

" _Sehun—aah~nghhmmph~"_

Sehun dengan senang hati membersihkan kekacauan yang dibuatnya, dia juga mengelap sudut bibir yang dipenuhi cairan sang istri hanya untuk kembali merangkak dan menatap semburat merah di wajah istrinya "Aku tidak tahu kau benar-benar sangat sensitif sayang."

Luhan tidak mengindahkan cibiran Sehun, yang dia lakukan hanya menarik tengkuk Sehun lalu menjulurkan lidahnya, _menggoda,_ disambut hisapan bergairah Sehun bunyi _khas_ ciuman mereka kembali memenuhi ruang temaram dengan jendela yang sengaj dibuka hingga memperlihatkan indahnya salju yang sedang turun perlahan.

"Aku memujamu sayang."

Dirasanya, Sehun bisa merasakan detak jantungnya dan Luhan sama-sama begitu kencang, mereka masih berdebar walau nyatanya ini adalah malam kesekian mereka bercinta, dan mengetahui hal itu hanya membuat keduanya semakin bernafsu dan tak berniat untuk menyudahi dengan cepat percintaan panas mereka.

Sehun takluk, terlalu takluk pada mahluk cantik dibawahnya, dia terus melumat dengan tempo berbeda, kadang cepat, kadang menuntut, kadang lembut dan seperti sekarang ini, Sehun sedang melumat kasar seolah tak memberi ampun.

Tak tanggung, dia juga sengaja menggesekan kejantanannya yang semakin keras ke perut Luhan, seolah memberitahu istrinya bahwa dia sudah lebih dari siap untuk menyatu dengan tubuh istrinya lalu berbisik, meminta izin pada istrinya "Boleh ya?" katanya tak sabar dan terus menggesekan kejantanannya.

Hal itu membuat Luhan terkekeh, direngkuhnya lagi tengkuk sang suami untuk membalas "Lakukan, aku siap."

 _Bak,_ mendapat undian _lotre,_ Sehun begitu bersemangat, sekali lagi dan untuk terakhir kali sebelum memasuki istrinya dia mengecup bibir Luhan, lidah mereka saling mendorong seperti gaya tolak menolak _magnet,_ tak ada yang mau mengalah tapi seperti biasa Luhan kalah dan membiarkan Sehun menyesapnya lebih banyak

Mereka terus berciuman begitu dalam, dan seolah mengalihkan perhatian Luhan, diam-diam tangan Sehun turun ke bawah, dengan kedua kakinya dia juga sengaja membuat Luhan mengangkang lebar dan segera memasukkan jari tengahnya ke _hole_ Luhan sebagai persiapan.

" _ah~"_

Luhan memekik, melengkungkan tubuhnya saat jari Sehun berada di dalamnya, suaminya juga tidak berbaik hati untuk membiarkannya terbiasa karena yang dilakukan Sehun adalah bergerak mengikuti irama dengan satu persatu dua jarinya yang lain bergabung memberi kenikmatan yang tak bisa diungkapkan Luhan dengan kata-kata.

" _Sehun…."_

Desahan Luhan tidak terdengar oleh Sehun, tapi dengan senang hati Sehun melepas ciumannya untuk memberi udara bagi pria mungilnya, hanya ciuman yang dia lepaskan, tidak dengan ketiga jari yang kini bergantian memaksa masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, Sehun menikmati bagaimana bibir Luhan terbuka mencari udara, matanya terpejam saat ketiga jarinya mulai menemukan bagian paling sensitif yang menjadi targetnya.

Semuanya terlihat begitu sempurna untuk Sehun, istrinya juga terlihat sangat cantik sampai tak lama Luhan mengerang " _Kumohon."_

" _huh?"_

Dua mata cantik Luhan terbuka, kemudian dia memelas menatap Sehun hanya untuk mengatakan " _Do me….now, please."_

 _Tidaktidak…_ Istirnya tidak boleh memohon, ini hal yang keduanya inginkan, bukan hanya Luhan bukan pula hanya dirinya. Jadi saat Luhan terdengar sangat memohon, Sehun dengan senang hati berada posisinya tepat di atas Luhan.

Tak lupa dia mengalungkan kedua tangan Luhan dilehernya, memberi akses agar Luhan bisa mencakar dan mencengkram kuat tubuhnya sementara dia mempersiapkan sang istri.

Sehun mengeluarkan tiga jarinya, sebagai gantinya, dia memposisikan sesuatu yang lebih besar tepat di lubang Luhan.

" _Perlahan,"_

Luhan mengingatkan, jujur dia cemas, karena mau bagaimanapun ini percintaan pertama mereka dengan bayi di perutnya, dia hanya tidak ingin menyakiti buah cinta Sehun tapi tak ingin membuat suaminya kecewa pula.

Jadilah dia hanya bisa menarik nafas pasrah, membiarkan Sehun bermain di sekitar pintu masuk _hole_ nya sebelum suaminya mulai menekan, mencari posisi terbaik untuk mendorong kejantanannya masuk kedalam seraya berbisik " _relax sayang, aku akan masuk."_

Dan setelahnya, dalam satu hentakan kuat namun tidak terlalu kasar, Sehun berhasil masuk, belum sepenuhnya tapi Luhan bisa bernafas lega karena setidaknya Sehun menepati janji untuk bermain lembut.

"Aku akan memasukannya lebih dalam lagi."

Sehun memberitahu, dibalas anggukan Luhan yang kini menarik tengkuk suaminya, dia tidak ingin merasakan sakit, dan sebagai pengalih perhatian dia meminta Sehun untuk menciumnya sementara kejantanan Sehun semakin melesak kedalam hingga akhirnya

" _AKH~"_

Luhan memekik, kuku jarinya mencakar kuat punggung Sehun sementara dibawah sana, mereka kembali menyatu sepenuhnya, keduanya sama-sama mengatur nafas sampai tak sengaja perut _six pack_ Sehun menyentuh perut istrinya yang membuncit

"Dia tidak marah kan?"

" _tidak,_ ayahnya menepati janji." Timpal Luhan mencium Sehun, keduanya sama-sama tersenyum sampai Luhan lebih dulu memberi perintah "Sehun, bergerak."

"Aku akan melakukannya perlahan sayang."

Sehun seperti membuat jarak dengan Luhan, dia fokus pada bagian bawah miliknya yang sedang bersarang di dalam lubang istrinya, mengambil gaya _push up,_ Sehun mulai mengeluarkan setengah dari kejantanannya lalu mulai mengentak lagi disertai erangan nikmat keduanya

" _Lu / nghh~"_

Setelahnya, Sehun bergerak menyesuaikan kemampuan Luhan menerima hentakan dari kejantanannya, sesekali Luhan akan meringis sakit, tapi kemudian dia memerintahkan agar Sehun lebih cepat dan lebih dalam.

Sehun mulai mempelajari bagaiamana posisi dia mendorong agar tidak membuat Luhan kesakitan. Tidak terlalu sulit karena dalam waktu singkat hanya terdengar suara nafas mereka bersahutan dengan bunyi decit kasur yang mengiringi.

" _Sehunna…deep, hmmhh~"_

 _Ah,_ dan jangan lupakan suara desahan Luhan yang membuat suasana semakin panas, posisinya sedang _on top,_ tapi yang membuat Sehun begitu bergairah adalah saat wajah Luhan mendongak menatap langit-langit.

Awalnya dia bergerak naik dan turun sendiri, tapi hanya selang satu menit dia merengek lelah hingga Sehun harus memegang pinggangnya, membantunya bergerak turun dan naik sementara Luhan terus mengusap perut buncitnya sementara dibawah sana kedua tubuh mereka sedang menyatu dengan suara _khas_ yang membangkitkan gairah.

" _haah~Sehun aku sampai—ah~"_

" _oh tidak babe,_ Kau mulai mengetat." Sehun sedikit kesulitan dengan posisi ini, jika Luhan berada _on top_ dan dia akan mencapai klimaks, maka dinding rektum istrinya akan menjepit dua kali lebih ketat, hal itu membuatnya kewalahan hingga terpaksa menukar posisi dan melebarkan lagi dua paha Luhan.

Memasukkan cepat penisnya yang terlepas lalu menghentak dalam tempo sama hingga dirasa dinding rektum Luhan mulai menjepit kejantanannyadan tak lama " _Sehunna—nghh~"_

Dada Luhan membusung, dengan senang hati Sehun mengecup dua _nipple_ istrinya yang begitu menggoda seraya membiarkan Luhan mencapai _klimaksnya "Sayang, aku benar-benar menikmatinya."_

Luhan terengah, mengecupi bibir Sehun sementara suaminya tak memberikan banyak waktu sebelum akhirnya kembali bergerak.

Lagi, Luhan hanya terbaring pasrah, menikmati ketampanan Sehun saat bergerak diatasnya dan menghentak semakin dalam, hal itu membuat Luhan sengaja mengetatkan lubangnya sampai dirasa penis Sehun membesar didalam tubuhnya tanda sang suami akan mencapai klimaksnya.

"Aku akan mengeluarkannya di luar— _hhmh~"_

Buru-buru Luhan mengunci pinggul Sehun, tidak membiarkan Sehun mengeluarkan diluar dan hanya memberi perintah "Keluarkan didalam, sekarang." Katanya ikut menikmati sensasi Sehun saat akan mencapai klimaks hingga akhirnya

" _Luhan—mmpphh~"_

Sehun tidak bisa menahan klimaksnya lebih lama lagi, terlebih saat nada memerintah Luhan terdengar sangat seksi dan berhasil membuatnya klimaks didalam istirnya, keduanya masih mengatur nafas, posisi Sehun juga masih menindih Luhan sampai tak lama dia bergerak dan menatap istrinya "Boleh lagi?"

Luhan menatap horor sauminya dan menjawab tegas "Cukup hari ini!"

"Tapi…."

Sehun kembali mengukung Luhan, dia juga melebarkan paha istrinya sementara Luhan sekuat tenaga menolak, _meski percuma_

"Sehun lepas, aku— _aah~"_

Sepertinya Luhan harus terlentang pasrah lagi, pasalnya kejantanan Sehun sudah kembali mengeras, suaminya juga tanpa ragu melesakkan lagi penis besar ke tubuhnya hingga kasur mereka kembali bergoyang karena gerakan Sehun kali ini lebih kuat dan lebih cepat dari yang pertama.

" _ah~"_

Jadilah Luhan hanya bisa mendesah pasrah dan memaklumi bahwa stamina Sehun lebih dari cukup mengingat keduanya sudah tidak bercinta selama dua bulan.

"Aku mencintaimu, jangan marah padaku Lu."

Wajahnya memelas, tapi tidak dengan gerakan tubuhnya dibawah sana, Sehun tidak menunjukkan penyesalan sekalipun karena terus menghentaknya tanpa henti hingga membuat Luhan tertawa gemas dan menarik tengkuk suaminya, mengecup bibir penuh goda milik Sehun untuk membalas "Aku lebih mencintaimu sayang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Keesokan pagi,_

 _._

Seperti biasa, Luhan akan bangun lebih dulu, lalu disusul protes Sehun yang kesal jika ditinggalkan sendiri di tempat tidur.

Katakanlah Luhan juga sudah mulai terbiasa dengan rutinitasnya sebagai seorang istri dan calon ibu, jadi saat Sehun merengek dan mengekorinya seperti saat ini dia hanya bisa pasrah dan membujuk agar suaminya berhenti merajuk hanya karena tidak melihat wajahnya saat membuka mata.

"Kau tahu aku sangat benci ditinggalkan, aku bisa saja menghukummu lagi, _morning sex mungkin?"_

" _ayolah!_ Jangan bercanda sayang! Kau bahkan baru benar-benar berhenti pukul satu pagi, aku masih lelah dan sakit."

Luhan mulai kesal, dia juga tida menyangka resiko memberikan hati pada Sehun akan melunjak jadi meminta jantung saat diberikan hati.

Hal itu membuat Sehun terkekeh, sebenarnya dia baru saja memasukkan satu jarinya ke lubang Luhan, berharap istrinya terangsang tapi dihadiahi pukulan dari panci _omelete_ yang sedang digunakan Luhan.

Dia akhirnya terpaksa mengeluarkan jarinya untuk mendapati cairan _sperm_ miliknya masih tersisa begitu banyak di tubuh Luhan, membuatnya merasa bersalah lalu menunjukkan niat setulus hatinya untuk membersihkan tubuh istrinya

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku membersihkan tubuhmu Lu."

"Tidak terimakasih, kita tahu akhirnya akan seperti apa."

"Aku hanya akan membersihkannya, janji."

"Tidak! Habiskan sarapanmu sayang, aku benar-benar lelah berdebat."

Luhan meletakkan _omelete_ dan roti di meja makan, dia juga melepas pelukan super erat suaminya untuk mendorong si bayi besar yang kini _topless_ dan hanya menggunakan _boxer_ ketat untuk duduk di meja makan dan menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Kau mau susu atau teh hangat?"

Tak tahu malu, Sehun menunjuk dua _nipple_ Luhan yang terkespos bebas dari piyama tidur yang dia kenakan untuk mengatakan "Susu Lulu!"

" _ASTAGA! KAU BENAR-BENAR MESUM OH SEHUN!"_

Buru-buru Luhan menutupi dadanya, berjalan kembali ke dapur dan membuatkan teh hangat untuk suaminya "Teh saja, agar pikiran mesum hilang dari kepalamu!"

Sehun menyesap teh hangat buatan Luhan, meletakkan cangkir gelasnya didepan sang istri lalu melipat tangan di atas dada "Kenapa tidak makan?" Luhan bertanya, dan Sehun menjawab benar-benar tak tahu malu "Suapi."

"Sehun…." Luhan menampilan wajah paling kesal yang bisa dia tunjukkan dibalas tatapan kesal Sehun untuknya "Yasudah aku mandi saja."

" _araseo!_ Duduk bayinya Lulu, nanti Lulu suapi."

Sehun menyeringai menang, sementara Luhan mulai memotong _omelete_ nya menggunakan pisau dan garpu "Pakai tangan saja, maunya pakai tangan!" Sehun protes lagi sementara Luhan harus mendesah sabar jika tidak ingin berakhir melempar _apron_ kesayangannya ke wajah sang suami.

Akhirnya dia meletakkan kesal pisau dan garpu lalu memotong _omelete_ menggunakan tangannya "Bilang _aaa…."_

Sehun membuka lebar-lebar mulutnya, melahap rakus tangan Luhan lalu mengunyah _omelete_ favorit buatan istrinya "Lezat?"

Dengan mata bulan sabitnya, Sehun menjawab "Sangat." Hingga membuat hati Luhan meleleh karena tingkah Sehun benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Nanti jika bayi kita lahir aku tidak bisa sering-sering menyuapimu sayang."

" _SAYANGNYAKAUHARUSMENYUAPIKU."_

Mulutnya penuh makanan, tapi si tuan protes tetap menyuarakan protesnya hingga membuat Luhan tertawa "Tapi jika anak kita menangis bagaimana?"

"Tidak apa, ayahnya akan menunggu dengan sabar, _aaaa…."_

Sehun membuka lebar mulutnya dan Luhan memberikan suapan terakhir untuk suaminya "Bagaimana jika bayi kita tidak mau dilepas hingga malam."

"Ayahnya akan menunggu sampai malam kalau begitu."

" _sshh…_ Kau membuat kepalaku sakit jika manja seperti ini!"

"Lu…."

Sehun merengek lagi, memberikan tatapan super memelas yang dia miliki hingga membuat Luhan kalah telak untuk mengatakan "Baiklah, dengan atau tidak ada adik bayi aku akan memprioritaskan suamiku, bagaimana?"

"Setuju, tapi adik bayinya juga diprioritaskan, _ya?"_

Satu suapan terakhir, Luhan mencium bibir suaminya, beranjak membawa piring kotor ke dapur sementara Sehun menghabiskan teh buatan istrinya "Baiklah, baiklah, adik bayi dan ayah Sehun akan memiliki prioritas yang sama." Luhan bergumam pasrah sementara Sehun tertawa gemas melihat betapa Luhan mati-matian menahan kesal hanya untuk mengalah padanya.

Dia bahkan berniat untuk membuka lagi mulutnya, sampai menyadari dua koper besar yang diletakkan Luhan di dekat meja makan "Sayang."

" _hmhh?"_

"Kenapa ada dua koper besar?"

" _ah,_ Lusa kita kembali ke Seoul, kau tidak lupa kan?"

Sehun gugup, buru-buru dia mendekati Luhan untuk memastikan ucapan istrinya "Kembali ke Seoul? Untuk apa?"

"Baekhyun melahirkan dan aku tidak akan melewatkan kehadiran anak keduaku kan? Lagipula aku merindukan Taeoh!"

 _Pastikan kau tidak kembali ke Seoul dalam waktu dekat!_

Tiba-tiba ucapan Doojoon teringat, membuat Sehun begitu cemas dan terpaksa mengatakan "Aku rasa kita tidak akan kembali ke Seoul dalam waktu dekat, tidak untuk kelahiran putra Baekhyun atau bahkan menemui Taeoh! Kita hanya akan tinggal disini sampai aku bilang kita bisa pergi."

Gerakan Luhan terhenti, dia menangkap kecemasan di suara suaminya, membuatnya mematikan _kran_ air lalu melepas apron yang digunakan "Sayang? Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau sudah janji padaku."

"Ya, dan aku sedang melanggarnya. Suka atau tidak kita akan tetap menetap disini! Tidak pergi ke Seoul sampai aku mengatakan bisa pergi ke Seoul!" tegasnya lalu bergegas meninggalkan Luhan untuk menghindari pertengkaran dnegan istrinya.

"Jadi benar kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

Sehun berhenti melangkah, suara Luhan terdengar berat saat ini, istrinya juga terdengar menangis dan itu membuat Sehun sesak bernafas, dan saat mata mereka kembali bertemu maka terlihat kemarahan yang sepertinya disimpan Luhan untuk waktu yang lama.

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun darimu Lu!"

"BOHONG! PIKIRMU AKU TIDAK MENYADARI BAHWA KAU BERTINDAK BEGITU EGOIS SETELAH PERNIKAHAN KITA? KAU MEMBATASI SELURUH KEGIATANKU, APA YANG AKU INGINKAN! AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENGELUH KARENA MEYAKINI KAU MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI KARENA INGIN MELINDUNGIKU, KELUARGA KITA!"

"Luhan, _tenang."_

"TAPI SEMAKIN BERLALUNYA WAKTU SIKAPMU SEMAKIN MENCURIGAKAN, KAU SEPERTI MENYEMBUNYIKAN BANYAK HAL DARIKU DAN AKU BENCI MENGATAKAN JIKA KAU SEDANG BERBOHONG PADAKU!"

"Luhan…. _sayang,_ kau harus tenang."

Sehun berjalan mendekat tapi Luhan mundur menjauhinya, yang dilakukan istrinya hanya terus berteriak tanpa menyadari bahwa wajahnya sudah begitu merah karena tidak bisa mengatur nafasnya dengan baik.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI DENGAN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! APA YANG KAU SEMBUNYIKAN! AKU HANYA INGIN PULANG KE SEOUL SEBENTAR SAJA, AKU— _rhhh~"_

" _SAYANG!"_

Dan tepat seperti tebakan Sehun, Luhan pasti mengalami kontraksi jika terlalu memaksakan dirinya, istrinya kini terduduk dilantai sementara dirinya bergegas menarik lengan Luhan dan memeluknya erat " _sshh…_ Tenang sayangku, maafkan aku."

" _aku—_ Aku hanya ingin pulang sebentar Sehunna, _hanya sebentar, hkssss…."_

Luhan menangis pilu, nafasnya masih tersengal seiring rasa sakit di perutnya, dia tahu tidak seharusnya berteriak pada Sehun, tapi menurutnya Sehun sudah melarangnya terlalu jauh dan itu memicu kemarahan baru yang disimpannya sejak lama.

" _aku—_ AKU INGIN PULANG SEHUN, _AKU MERINDUKAN TEMAN-TEMANKU."_

" _sstt…_ Baiklah sayang, _baiklah,_ Kita akan pulang ke Seoul, hanya berhenti berteriak, kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri Lu."

" _hksss…."_

Sehun tak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana cemas dirinya saat menyetujui untuk kembali ke Seoul, perasaannya buruk mengenai kedatangan mereka ke tempat yang dipenuhi masa lalu mengerikan dan dendam yang terus menghantui.

Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan dirinya jika itu keinginan Luhan? Jika rasa rindu Luhan pada rumahnya sudah begitu besar? Sehun tahu Luhan sudah terlalu banyak menahan diri semenjak berstatus menjadi istrinya, kesabaran Luhan terlalu besar sampai akhirnya dia bersikap egois dan mengatur semua hal sesuai kehendaknya tanpa mempedulikan kebahagiaan istrinya.

"Kita akan pulang, benarkah?"

Luhan sudah lebih tenang sekarang, dia juga tidak lagi marah pada Sehun, _sebaliknya,_ dia justru merangkak ke pangkuan suaminya lalu bersandar di dada bidang yang selalu membuatnya hangat untuk mengucapkan janji "Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Tak tahan, setengah terisak Sehun memeluk erat istrinya, mengecupi surai Luhan lalu menagih janji istrinya "Kau harus baik-baik saja, aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku jika terjadi sesuatu padamu."

Kini Luhan menangkup wajah suaminya, membaca kecemasan yang tertulis jelas di wajah tampan Sehun lalu menunduk, mengecup bibir suaminya seraya mengatakan "Aku janji."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Seoul hospital, two days later_

 _._

 _._

"Yang benar saja! Kalian hanya akan tinggal selama tiga hari?"

"Ya."

"Ayolah Sehun! tambahkan menjadi seminggu!"

"Tidak!"

Bukan Jongin dan Sehun jika tidak berdebat saat bertemu, mereka juga tidak terlihat ingin berdamai atau bahkan mengecilkan suara saat _little Jiwon_ berada di pelukan Luhan. Yang mereka lakukan hanya terus berteriak hingga membuat Kyungsoo dan Luhan memutar bola mata tanda begitu jengah dengan kelakukan super kekanakan dari Sehun dan Kai.

"Ma, Papa bertengkal dengan Samchoon?"

"Abaikan mereka nak,"

Kyungsoo menggendong putra pertama dan satu-satunya dari pria yang sedang bertengkar dengan sahabat kecilnya, mengabaikan tingkah kekanakan Sehun dan Kai lalu mendekati Luhan yang sedang duduk disamping Baekhyun seraya menggendong bayi pertama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

" _Taeoya_ lihat! Sekarang Taeoh menjadi hyung."

Luhan menunjukkan wajah merah si bayi yang baru berusia dua hari, menciumnya gemas lalu disambut wajah Taeoh yang memaksa ingin mencium adik bayi " _Jiwonnie anyyeong, hyung disini!"_

Ketiga pria cantik itu tertawa gemas hingga mencuri perhatian dari dua pria tampan yang sedang bertengkar, sekarang fokus mereka berada pada putra kecil Baekhyun yang sepertinya akan memiliki sifat Baekhyun mengingat sedari tadi Jiwon terus menangis dan baru berhenti menangis satu menit yang lalu.

"Lu, sayang."

"Ada apa?"

Luhan menjawab panggilan suaminya lalu menatap sedikit keangkuhan tersirat dari wajah dingin pria yang sudah mengencaninya sejak kecil "Tidak perlu terlalu terpesona, anak kita akan melebihi dua anak mereka, mempesona dan menggemaskan."

"Sehun!"

Luhan memperingatkan suaminya sementara Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Kai kompak menjawab _"oh ayolah!_ Yang akan membuat anakmu menggemaskan adalah karena Luhan bukan karena pria kaku sepertimu!"

" _Mwo?!"_

" _ha ha ha…."_

"Luhan jangan tertawa." Sehun mendekati istrinya, mencium paksa bibir yang berani menertawakannya hingga membuat Baekhyun buru-buru mengambil bayinya jika tidak ingin berakhir Luhan melepas pelukannya karena lemas dicium pria menyebalkan seperti Sehun.

" _sssh…._ Mereka berdua masih menyebalkan!"

"Selalu!"

"Selamanya!"

Ketiga yang lain tampak kesal sementara yang disindir hanya sibuk saling melumat sampai suara pintu terbuka dan menampilkan Chanyeol bersama Doojoon memasuki ruangan

"Sayang, kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol sebelum beralih pada Doojoon "Professor Yoon."

Baik Luhan maupun Sehun menampilkan ekspresi yang berbeda, keduanya sama-sama tidak menyukai keberadaan Doojoon, tapi apadaya jika mereka berhutang terimakasih karena Doojoon turun langsung saat Baekhyun mengalami pendarahan di sela persalinannya.

"Hay Dokter Byun, Dokter Do dan aku melihat ada kau Dokter Xi _atau_ Dokter Oh, mungkin?"

"Tidak perlu berbasa-basi, kau mengganggu sejujurnya." Timpal Sehun meremehkan, dia juga bisa merasakan tangan Luhan mencengkram lengannya, membuat perhatian Doojoon teralihkan.

"Lama tidak melihatmu Lu!"

Tak tahan, Sehun mencengkram jas putih Doojoon lalu mendesis "Jangan mencoba untuk memulai percakapan dengan istriku! Itu membuatku muak dan sangat marah Yoon Doojoon!" katanya menarik Doojoon keluar ruangan diikuti Kai dan Chanyeol yang berjaga-jaga agar Sehun tidak berbuat nekat dan berlebihan.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa Sehun terlihat sangat membenci Professor Yoon?"

Luhan hanya diam, tidak menggubris apapun dan mengambil kesempatan untuk bergegas pergi

"Luhan? Kau akan pergi?"

"Ya, sebentar saja, katakan pada Sehun aku akan segera kembali."

"Tapi kemana kau akan pergi?'

Luhan memakai mantel tebal dan melilitkan _syal_ di lehernya, dia juga tersenyum untuk mengatakan "Kantor kejaksaan, ayah Sehun ingin bertemu denganku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kejaksaan tinggi Seoul, 15.00 KST_

 _._

 _Tok…tok…_

"Ya?"

 _Klik_

Tak lama pintu terbuka, menampilkan asisten pimpinan Jaksa di kantor kejaksaan yang sepertinya sedang fokus pada beberapa dokumen. Suara langkah kaki sang asisten terdengar berhati-hati melangkah, seolah tidak ingin mengganggu konsentrasi Jaksa yang dikenal selalu memenangkan beberapa kasus walau nyatanya memiliki banyak kasus yang disembunyikan di masa lalu.

"Jaksa Oh?"

"Ada apa?"

"Seseorang ingin bertemu dengan anda."

"Siapa?"

Berbeda dengan pria yang sedang mengandung cucu dari sang jaksa agung yang terhormat, dia terlihat tidak peduli, entah mengganggu atau tidak, yang dia inginkan hanya kepastian bahwa suaminya baik-baik saja dan mengakhiri segala kecanggungan yang sudah menyiksanya sejak pertama dia menginjakan kaki di kantor kejaksaan.

"Oh Luhan, menantu anda."

Barulah goresan pena Insung terhenti, buru-buru dia melepas kacamata baca yang dia gunakan untuk mencari keberadaan Luhan, hatinya sesak pilu karena terlalu rindu, tapi saat mata mereka bertatapan Insung bisa bernafas lega karena Luhan bersedia datang dan bertemu dengannya.

"Tinggalkan kami berdua dan jangan biarkan siapapun menggangguku hari ini."

"Baik _sajang-nim."_

Dan kini tinggalah Luhan bersama pria yang terlalu banyak mencampuri urusan keluarganya di masa lalu, _terlalu banyak,_ salah satunya hal yang bersangkutan dengan Donghoon yang membuat nyawa ayah dan ibunya terenggut dalam waktu singkat.

"Luhan, anakku, terimakasih kau sudah bersedia datang nak."

Luhan menolak untuk beradu kontak fisik dengan ayah mertuanya, jadilah Insung hanya bisa memeluk udara dalam hampa sementara tatapan Luhan untuknya masih dipenuhi kemarahan bahkan tersirat kebencian tak termaafkan.

"Bisakah kita langsung pada _point_ yang ingin anda bicarakan? Ada apa dengan Sehun? Apa anda berniat untuk mengganggu suamiku?"

Insung tersenyum sendu seraya bergumam "Suamimu adalah anakku Luhan, aku tidak akan melakukan hal gila untuk menyakitinya, _sungguh."_ katanya memelas dibalas tatapan dingin Luhan yang tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Baiklah, lupakan apa yang aku katakan, duduklah lebih dulu Luhan."

Kali ini Luhan tidak menolak, dia segera mengambil tempat di depan ayah mertuanya hanya untuk mendengarkan ucapan basa-basi dari pria paruh baya yang merupakan sahabat mendiang ayahnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu nak? Sehun? _ah,_ ayah juga mendengar kalau kau sedang hamil, apakah benar?"

"…"

Seluruh pertanyaan Insung hanya dijawab diam oleh Luhan, tak ada minat untuk bercakap lebih lama dengan seseorang yang tidak dia sukai menjadi alasan Luhan hanya untuk diam, dia juga menghindari kontak mata sebanyak mungkin sampai suara nafas yang begitu berat terdengar dari Insung yang terdengar memelas

"Baiklah, apapun itu ayah ikut bahagia untukmu dan Sehun, datanglah berkunjung kerumah jika kau sempat Lu." katanya membujuk dibalas tatapan jengah dari Luhan "Bisakah kita langsung pada _point_ yang ingin kau bicarakan? Atau sebenarnya tidak ada hal yang perlu kita bicarakan?"

" _Tidak Lu,_ Banyak hal yang kita bicarakan, terutama mengenai Sehun."

Saat nama suaminya disebut, barulah Luhan menunjukkan minatnya, dia mulai memperhatikan apa yang dicari ayahnya sampai sang jaksa membawa _map_ berwarna biru yang diletakkan di mejanya.

"Jika ayah bisa memilih ayah tidak ingin melibatkanmu nak, tapi sepertinya ayah tidak bisa melakukannya tanpamu."

"Melakukan apa?"

Tak lama Insung mencari sesuatu dari dalam _map_ tersebut, Luhan juga bisa melihat tangan ayahnya gemetar hebat sampai sebuah dokumen ditunjukkan padanya.

"Apa ini?"

"Bacalah."

Luhan mulai fokus mempelajari dokumen yang ditunjukkan padanya, mencari tahu apa maksud dari dokumen tersebut sampai matanya menangkap nama suaminya dijadikan saksi atas keterlibatannya dengan….. _Donghoon?_

" _A-_ apa ini?"

"Awalnya status Sehun hanya menjadi saksi, tapi pihak kejaksaan menaikkan statusnya menjadi tersangka karena beberapa kali dia terlihat bersama Doojoon. Kau tahu pria itu bekerja untuk Donghoon bukan?"

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Sehun?"

Luhan terlihat pucat, begitupula Insung, lalu tanpa ragu ayahnya mengeluarkan selembar foto yang menunjukkan Sehun sedang bersama pria yang Luhan ketahui adalah Doojoon "Beberapa kali Sehun terlihat bersama Doojoon, dia juga beberapa kali memberikan keterangan palsu pada pihak kejaksaan. Jelas mereka merencakan sesuatu dan itu sangat berbahaya untuk Sehun."

"Apa maksud ayah?"

Insung terlihat cemas, dia melihat ke sekeliling ruangan seolah memastikan tidak ada yang mendengarnya sampai tak lama dia berbisik "Jika Sehun terus membantu Doojoon, untuk alasan apapun dia akan dijadikan tersangka karena menyembunyikan keberadaan Donghoon, kau harus melakukan sesuatu nak."

"Lalu kenapa kalian tidak menangkap Doojoon? Atau Seunghyun? Kenapa kalian membiarkan mereka berkeliaran dengan bebas?"

"Kami tidak bisa melakukannya karena percuma, hingga saat ini tidak ada yang mengetahui dimana bajingan itu berada."

" _rrhhhh! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa tiba-tiba Sehun berhubungan dengan Doojoon?"_

Hal itu membuat seluruh kepala Luhan sakit, perutnya bahkan terasa mual menerima semuanya terlalu cepat, kemudian raut cemas terlihat dari Insung yang kemudian menenangkan Luhan "Tenanglah nak, ayah akan melakukan segala cara untuk melindungi suamimu."

Lalu Luhan membalasnya dengan senyum keji untuk mengingatkan siapa Insung di masa lalu dan saat ini, tak ada perbedaan dan akan melakukan segala cara untuk melindungi putranya "Anda tidak pernah berubah Jaksa Oh, tapi aku harap kali ini kau benar-benar melindungi suamiku." Katanya menahan mual tanpa tahu bahwa saat ini seseorang sedang mendengarkan seluruh percakapan mereka dengan alat sadap yang dipasang di ruangan kepala Jaksa dari kejaksaan tinggi Seoul.

Ruangannya hanya berjarak satu meter dengan ruangan Jaksa Oh, keduanya juga sama-sama memiliki wewenang dan posisi besar di kejaksaan, yang membedakan hanya usia mereka, jika Insung sudah memasuki usia setengah abad lebih, maka pria yang dikenal dengan kekuatan analisis terhebatnya di usia muda tengah menghubungi seseorang.

Di mejanya tertulis _Pengacara Kejaksaan Kim Wonshik._ Dan ya, kekuatan terbesar Donghoon untuk tidak tertangkap memang berada di tangan pria dengan _skill_ membunuh dan bisa menutupinya tanpa cela seperti seorang Kim Wonshik, atau yang biasa mengenalkan dirinya dengan nama

" _Ravi?"_

"Aku memiliki berita baik untukmu Presdir Ko."

" _Apa?_ Katakan dengan cepat!"

"Kemenanganmu terjadi lebih cepat."

" _Apa maksudmu?"_

Ravi mengetukan beberapa kali mejanya untuk menyeringai dan mengatakan dengan bangga "Luhan disini, _di kantor kejaksaan."_

" _Mwo? Apa kau yakin?"_

"Sangat, dan aku rasa dia tetap menyembunyikan _usb_ itu, dia belum memberikannya pada Jaksa Oh."

Yang tidak diketahui Ravi adalah bahwa Jaksa Oh sedikit bertindak lebih cerdik darinya, dia sudah menyembunyikan _usb_ yang diberikan Luhan untuknya, bertindak seolah-olah dia belum mendapatkan _usb_ itu hanya untuk memancing ketidawaspadaan Donghoon dan mengatur seluruh pergerakannya.

"Persetan dengan _usb_ itu! Jika bajingan kecil itu berakhir, aku aman dan seluruh pihak sialan dari kejaksaan tidak bisa memberikan hukuman dan larangan berpergian ke luar negeri, habisi Luhan atau kau akan berakhir sama dengan Seunghyun dan Doojoon."

" _aw,_ tidak perlu mengancamku Presdir Ko, aku akan melakukannya hari ini, tapi tidak pada Luhan, Jaksa Oh cukup menggangguku dan aku akan memulai dengannya lebih dulu."

" _Terserah padamu! hanya lakukan dengan cepat!"_

 _Pip!_

Dan saat Donghoon menutup panggilan ponselnya, Ravi segera menanggalkan jubah kebanggannya, dia menggantinya dengan jaket kulit hitam, lalu memasang sarung tangan lengkap dengan kacamata hitamnya, dia kemudian mengambil kunci mobil, menunggu salah satu mangsanya keluar dan menghabisi mereka dengan cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Klik_

 _._

Setidaknya wajah mereka tidak lebam, itu artinya mereka tidak bertengkar dengan salah satu dokter yang sangat berpengaruh di Seoul Hospital, Kyungsoo mendekati kekasihnya lebih dulu sementara Chanyeol masih memegang lengan Sehun untuk membuatnya tenang sampai menyadari bahwa Luhan tidak ada di dalam ruangan.

"Sayang, dimana Luhan?"

 _Tap!_

Sehun berhenti melangkah, _refleks_ Chanyeol ikut berhenti melangkah, yang membedakan hanya cara mereka mencari Luhan. Jika Chanyeol masih bertanya, maka tatapan Sehun sudah sepenuhnya kalut dipenuhi ketakutan

"LUHAN! DIMANA LUHAN!"

"Sehun tenanglah! Luhan hanya pergi sebentar."

" _Mwo?_ Astaga" Sehun mendekati Kyungsoo, tangannya mulai mencengkram pundak Kyungsoo lalu bertanya dengan kondisi sangat lemas " _kemana—_ KEMANA DIA PERGI? KATAKAN PADAKU SOO!"

" _Sehun…sakit."_

Kyungsoo merintih, lalu dengan satu gerakan cepat Kai mendorong tubuh Sehun dan membawa Kyungsoo ke pelukannya "Tenanglah! Luhan akan segera kembali!" Kai menenangkan Sehun sementara entah mengapa, jauh di lubuk hatinya dia juga merasa sangat cemas.

"KEMANA LUHAN PERGI!"

Habis sudah kesabaran Sehun, dia terus berteriak hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengatakan kemana Luhan secara bersamaan "Dia pergi ke kejaksaan / Luhan menemui ayahmu."

" _Mwo?"_

Kyungsoo kemudian membenarkan pernyataannya dan Baekhyun untuk memberitahu Sehun dimana Luhan "Dia pergi ke kantor kejaksaan, menemui ayahmu."

Wajah Sehun sepenuhnya pucat, dia bahkan kehilangan akal sehatnya sebelum berlari secepat mungkin untuk membawa kembali istrinya.

" _sial…._ SIAL!"

Dia memilih tangga untuk berlari, namun sialnya dia kembali bertemu dengan Doojoon, kali ini arah mereka berlawanan, tapi yang membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya adalah kepalan tangan Doojoon serta wajahnya yang begitu pucat, _entahlah,_ tapi sepertinya sesuatu terjadi sampai sang Profesor berlari mendekatinya dan

 _BUGH!_

Doojoon memukul telak wajah Sehun untuk berteriak "SUDAH KUKATAKAN UNTUK TIDAK KEMBALI KE SEOUL! KAU MELANGGARNYA DAN KINI MEMBIARKAN LUHAN BERKELIARAN SENDIRI KE KANTOR KEJAKSAAN! _Aku—_ AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKANMU HIDP JIKA MEREKA BERHASIL MENDAPATKAN LUHAN KALI INI!"

Sehun mengabaikan pukulan Doojoon, seluruh fokusnya hanya berada pada ekspresi Doojoon yang begitu ketakutan saat nama Luhan disebutkan " _apa-….apa yang kau bicarakan?"_

"PERINTAHNYA SUDAH KELUAR! RAVI ADA DISANA UNTUK MENGHABISI LUHAN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita akan bicara setelah kau lebih siap mendengarkan Luhan."

"Ya, aku akan menguatkan diriku lebih dulu, tapi _aboji…."_

Luhan merendahkan suaranya, _seolah memohon,_ meminta agar pria yang dipanggilnya ayah saat ini benar-benar akan menepati janji padanya "Ya, ada apa Lu?"

"Berjanjilah kau akan melakukan segala cara untuk melindungi suamiku. Aku tidak peduli cara apa yang akan anda lakukan, tapi kumohon, jangan biarkan Sehunku terluka hati dan tubuhnya."

Bagaimana bisa Insung memiliki niat untuk menjauhkan Sehun dari Luhan, jika nyatanya cinta yang dimiliki Luhan untuk Sehun begitu besar, begitu tulus, lalu dia menyesali pertengkaran dan rasa bencinya pada mendiang Li Chen hanya untuk menunduk tak berani menatap pada Luhan.

"Ya, ayah janji nak, sekarang kau bisa pulang dan beristirahat." Katanya membukakan pintu taksi untuk Luhan, tersenyum berpamitan lalu bersiap untuk menyebrang jalan.

"Harusnya anda tidak perlu mengantarku."

"Ayah tidak memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk berinteraksi denganmu dan Sehun, jadi hanya sekedar mencarikan taksi bukan masalah besar untuk ayah."

"Baiklah, terimakasih."

Insung menutup pintu taksi untuk Luhan, membiarkan Luhan sejenak menunggu sementara dirinya berbicara dengan si supir taksi, Insung juga memberikan beberapa lembar won sebagai alat pembayaran mengantar Luhan sebelum kembali mengetuk jendela taksi tempat Luhan berada "Ya?"

"Hati-hati djalan nak."

Luhan hanya mengangguk singkat, kembali menaikkan kaca jendela sementara diam-diam matanya memperhatikan Insung yang sedang bersiap menyebrang jalan. Mata Luhan terlalu fokus memperhatikan Insung hingga tanpa sadar bibirnya memanggil sosok pria yang begitu dia rindukan sebagai ayahnya

" _aboji…."_

 _BLAM!_

"Maaf membuat anda menunggu lama Tuan, apa anda siap?"

Luhan menghapus cepat air matanya lalu menjawab serak " _y-_ Ya, aku siap." Katanya memberi aba-aba hingga tak lama terdengar suara mesin dinyalakan.

Sekilas matanya masih fokus pada ayah Sehun, lalu dia memutuskan untuk tidak peduli sampai tak sengaja matanya menangkap mobil hitam dengan kecepatan tinggi yang begitu familiar untuknya.

 _MAMAAAAAA!_

 _Ya,_ itu mobil yang sama yang menghantam tubuh kecil ibunya, Luhan yakin, terlalu yakin sampai rasanya dia kehilangan nafas karena sesak.

" _andwae…..andwae, papa!"_

Terlebih ketika melihat mobil hitam itu melaju cepat ke arah Insung, tubuh Luhan lemas nyaris tak bisa digerakkan.

" _Papa…"_

Tapi dia tidak bisa membiarkan hal yang sama pada ibunya terjadi pada ayah suaminya "Baiklah, kita berangkat menuju ke-…."

 _BLAM!_

Luhan tiba-tiba keluar dari taksi, membuat sang supir bertanya-tanya hingga matanya menangkap kemana Luhan berlari. _Refleks,_ dia terkejut saat melihat mobil hitam melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, dia pun segera keluar dari taksi lalu berteriak

"AWAS! BERBAHAYA TUAN!"

Merasa mendegar teriakan, Insung menoleh, namun yang membuatnya terkejut adalah kenyataan bahwa Luhan sedang berlari ke arahnya dan tak lama berteriak

"PAPAAAAAA!"

" _Luhan?"_

Insung bisa merasakan Luhan menarik kencang lengannya, lalu detik berikutnya terdengar bunyi debuman kasar yang memilukan hingga tak lama terdengar suara teriakan dari beberapa pasang mata yang melihatnya

"AAAAARGHHHHHH!"

Insung terpaku sejenak, dia lemas menyadari tangan Luhan tak lagi mencengkramya, perlahan dia menoleh, berjalan gontai menuju kerumunan untuk menyeruak kedalamnya " _Itu bukan Luhan, bukan Luhan."_ katanya menguatkan diri sampai tak sengaja dirinya menginjak sesuatu seperti darah yang sialnya merupakan milik

"LUHAAAAAAANNNNN!"

Lalu suara teriakan lain terdengar, Insung mengenalinya sebagai suara Sehun, _putranya._ Dia terdengar sangat panik, mendorong seluruh kerumunan termasuk dirinya.

" _Sehun…."_

Saat ini semua menjadi hitam untuk Luhan, _semua,_ kecuali bayangan Sehun yang sedang memanggil namanya, dia bahkan sempat menangis menyadari bahwa hari ini dia memberikan luka baru untuk Sehun, luka yang disebabkan karena dia tidak menepati janjinya, dia tidak baik-baik saja karena seluruh tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan.

" _Sehun, mianhae."_

" _tidaktidak….._ Luhan? Sayangku, ini aku Lu, Luhan jangan tutup matamu sayang, _tetap buka matamu, tetap-….._ LUHAN!"

"….."

" _lakukan sesuatu….._ YOON DOOJOON LAKUKAN SESUATU!"

Sialnya, dia dan Sehun datang terlambat ke area kantor Kejaksaan, sialnya pula Ravi sengaja memakai mobil yang sama yang digunakannya untuk membunuh ibu Luhan, seolah ingin mengingatkan siapa dirinya dan pada siapa hidupnya bergantung.

Doojoon bahkan bisa melihat seringai kecil dari _spion_ mobil, membuat tangannya terkepal dipenuhi amarah mengingat Donghoon mengingkari janjinya untuk tidak menyentuh Luhan.

" _sial….!"_

Bisa saja dia mengejar Ravi, tapi kemudian suara Sehun terdengar begitu ketakutan hingga membuatnya mau tak mau menerima rasa sakit melihat tubuh mungil Luhan tergeletak tak memberikan respon di pelukan suaminya.

"YOON DOOJOON!"

Buru-buru Doojoon menghapus air matanya, menyeruak kerumunan untuk memberikan intsruksi pada Sehun "Minggir!"

Dia mengambil alih Luhan, memeriksa kondisi vital yang begitu lemah, tangannya gemetar untuk membuat kontak mata dengan Sehun lalu tak lama berteriak "PANGGIL AMBULANCE! CEPAT!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beruntung Doojoon berada disana, mengatur segala hal yang tak bisa dilakukan Sehun sebagai pertolongan pertama, beruntung juga dia bisa memberi celah nafas untuk Luhan mengingat wajah istrinya sudah berubah menjadi biru kekurangan oksigen.

Kini mereka berada di rumah sakit, dengan seluruh wewenang yang dimilikinya Doojoon memanggil seluruh dokter terbaik termasuk Kyungsoo untuk berada di ruang operasi. Dia juga segera membawa Luhan masuk ke ruang gawat darurat dengan Sehun yang kembali mencengkram Doojoon, _memperingatkan._

"Jangan lakukan hal mengerikan pada Luhan, _kau dengar?"_

Satu hempasan kasar Doojoon berhasil menjauhkan Sehun untuk membalas tak kalah keji dan terluka "Aku akan mempertaruhkan segalanya untuk membuat Luhan kembali." Katanya sarkas lalu memasuki ruang gawat darurat.

Sehun juga bisa melihat Kyungsoo yang sangat terpukul tapi tetap harus mengikuti jalannya operasi Luhan, dia mengerling Sehun seolah menguatkan walau nyatanya dia yang paling ketakutan "Tolong Luhan _Soo, jebal…"_

Sehun memohon, Kyungsoo kemudian menepuk pundak sahabatnya untuk berpamitan masuk ke ruangan "Aku juga akan melakukan segala hal untuk membawa Luhan kembali." Katanya serak dan tak lama menyusul Doojoon masuk ke dalam ruangan.

.

.

.

" _rrrhh~"_

Rasanya ini adalah dua jam paling menyiksa yang harus dilewati Sehun. Dia tidak sendiri, ada Kai dan Chanyeol yang menemani, dia juga menyadari ada sosok ayahnya yang berada tak jauh darinya.

Satu-satunya orang yang bisa disalahkan Sehun jika nanti terjadi sesuatu pada Luhan, _pada istrinya "Luhan, Luhaaan…."_

Berkali-kali nama Luhan disebutnya, berkali-kali pula Sehun merasa ada sebilah pisau yang menancap dalam di hatinya, kenyataan bahwa tangannya dilumuri darah Luhan hanya memperburuk kondisi mentalnya, ditambah kenyataan Luhan sedang berjuang didalam sana sementara dirinya hanya bisa duduk tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

" _Sehun!"_

Chanyeol memberitahu Sehun bahwa seseorang telah keluar dari ruang gawat darurat, _Itu Doojoon_ diikuti Kyungsoo sebagai asistennya. _Entahlah,_ raut wajah keduanya tidak membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik.

Membuat Sehun ragu untuk bertanya sampai akhirnya suara Kai yang lebih dulu terdengar "Bagaimana sayang? Luhan?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, mata sembabnya seolah menjelaskan banyak hal yang terjadi didalam sana, dia hanya tertunduk, bibirnya gemetar dan tubuhnya lemas nyaris terjatuh jika Kai tidak menangkapnya "ADA APA SEBENARNYA?" Kai berteriak marah, melihat pada Doojoon yang seluruh tatapannya ada pada Sehun.

"Luhan bertahan, kondisinya kritis tapi dia akan baik-baik saja."

" _haah~"_

Sehun menjadikan Chanyeol tempat untuknya berdiri, dia juga bisa merasakan kelegaan terdengar dari sahabatnya karena keduanya memiliki rasa sesak dan rasa takut yang sama.

Mereka mengira semua sudah baik-baik saja, tapi kemudian Doojoon melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan mengatakan hal gila yang menghancurkan harapan Sehun "Tapi maaf, bayimu tidak bertahan. Dia adalah alasan Luhan bisa bertahan hidup, bayimu melindungi ibunya tapi dia tidak bertahan."

" _Mwo?"_

Tak hanya Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol menampilkan raut pucat yang sama, air mata ketiganya jatuh bersamaan sementara Kyungsoo terisak pilu di pelukan Kai "Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan anak Luhan sayang, kondisinya sangat lemah didalam sana, _mianhae,_ MAAF SEHUNNA!"

Kyungsoo menjerit hebat di pelukan Kai, membuat luka Sehun semakin dalam hingga tak bisa mengucapkan satu kalimat apapun. Hatinya hancur, harapannya seketika dibuat hancur dalam waktu singkat.

" _akh~"_

Dia tidak bisa bernafas dengan baik, semuanya terasa sesak, lalu tak lama dia melihat sosok itu berjalan ke arahnya, dipenuhi air mata juga namun Sehun melihatnya sebagai omong kosong.

" _Nak, maafkan papa—maafkan….."_

Sehun melepas pegangan Chanyeol di pundaknya, dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk disalahkan dan orang itu berada tepat di depan matanya, tatapan Sehun terkunci pada sosok yang hampir tiga puluh tahun berstatus sebagai ayahnya.

Tangannya terkepal hingga Sehun berdiri tepat di depan pria yang dia panggil ayah selama bertahun-tahun "Kenapa bukan papa saja yang mati? Kenapa harus anakku?"

" _Sehun…."_

Sontak, ucapan Sehun cukup menohok sampai ke bagian terdalam hati Insung, dan mungkin tak hanya Insung. Kai, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo bahkan Doojoon bisa merasakan kemarahan mengerikan yang diberikan Sehun untuk ayah kandungnya.

" _Kenapa-….._ KENAPA BUKAN PAPA YANG MATI? KENAPA HARUS ANAKKU? _tidak,_ HARUSNYA PAPA YANG MATI BUKAN ANAK-….."

"OH SEHUN!"

 _BUGH!_

Kini hantaman kencang kembali dirasakan Sehun diwajahnya. Adalah Yunho, kakaknya yang datang dan memukul tepat di wajahnya, Sehun kemudian tersungkur di lantai, mencoba mencari kesadarannya lalu memperhatikan bagaimana seluruh keluarganya berkumpul seolah merayakan kehilangan atas buah cintanya dengan Luhan.

"Sehun, anakku."

Jihyo menangis di pelukan Jaehyun yang terlihat terpukul, sementara Yunho sedang berdiri melindungi ayah mereka dengan air mata dan luka yang memenuhi wajahnya, semua terluka tanpa terkecuali. Tapi kemarahan Sehun seolah membutakan hati kecilnya hanya untuk terus menyalahkan dan menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

" _tsk!_ Kalian semua datang? _Ha ha ha~_ KENAPA KALIAN SEMUA DATANG! KENAPA MAMA DATANG! _Pergi—_ PERGI KALIAN SEMUA— _AAAAARGHHHH~anakku, hkssss…..anakku,_ Luhan…..LUHAAAAAN!"

Yang tidak diketahui Sehun adalah kenyataan bahwa di dalam sana, jauh dari alam sadarnya Luhan juga sedang menangis, berduka atas kehilangan buah cinta mereka.

Dan yang tidak Sehun ketahui bahwa kenyataan Luhan menitikkan air mata disaat kesadaran masih jauh dia dapatkan, samar dia mendengar suara Sehun memanggilnya penuh duka, ingin Luhan memeluk suaminya, membagi luka bersama.

Namun apadaya dia terlalu takut membuka mata, menerima kenyataan bahwa Sehun terluka karena dirinya, dia tidak menepati janji untuk baik-baik saja. Dan yang paling mengerikan Luhan membuat kesempatan Sehun menjadi ayah hilang karena gagalnya dia menjaga diri.

Dia bertanya-tanya akan semarah apa Sehun padanya nanti, dia juga tidak berani membayangkan bagaimana caranya dia berdamai dengan Sehun nanti, _entahlah,_ Luhan terlalu takut menghadapi Sehun hingga membuat kondisi vitalnya turun secara drastis.

"Tekanan darah menurun, denyut nadi lemah! Dokter Xi! CEPAT PANGGIL PROFESSOR YOON!"

Tak lama Doojoon masuk kedalam ruangan, mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada Luhan sampai dia menyimpulkan bahwa Luhan mengalami _syok anafilaktik_ akibat pengaruh dan kondisi _psikisnya_ "Luhan jebal, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana?"

Doojoon cemas, seluruh kondisi vital Luhan melemah hingga membuatnya harus bertindak dengan memberikan _vial_ pemicu adrenalin agar kondisi Luhan lebih tenang "Tenanglah Lu."

Perlahan kondisi Luhan stabil bersamaan dengan suntikan yang diberikan Doojoon untuknya, hal itu membuat Doojoon memberi perintah untuk pengecekan setiap tiga jam pada Luhan.

Kini dia sedang memeriksa denyut nadi Luhan, semuanya hampir stabil, Doojoon juga memutuskan untuk membiarkan Sehun menemani Luhan sebelum menyadari Luhan sedang bergumam dalam tidurnya, awalnya dia tidak mendengar lalu samar dia bisa mendengar Luhan bergumam " _Sehun….maafkan aku."_

Terdengar begitu lirih, hingga membuat kepalan di tangan Doojoon begitu erat dan memutuskan untuk memberikan pelajaran pada Ravi untuk tidak menyentuh Luhan jika dia ingin masih bermain sebagai jaksa sekaligus pengacara ternama di Seoul.

"Apa pria bernama Ravi yang melakukannya?"

Doojoon tersentak, dia kemudian melihat Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan lalu menangis pilu melihat kondisi Luhan yang begitu lemah, sesaat dia ragu untuk mehahan amarahnya, tapi ketika Doojoon membenarkan "Ya, Ravi yang melakukannya." maka tangan Sehun juga terkepal begitu erat dipenuhi amarah seolah siap membunuh siapapun yang menyentuh miliknya, Luhannya.

"Nanti, jika kau akan menghabisi Ravi, pastikan aku ada disana."

Terdengar sangat mengerikan, terlalu mengerikan. Permintaan Sehun adalah yang paling mutlak untuk dituruti, lagipula percuma tidak mengikutsertakan Sehun karena pasti dia akan melakukannya lebih dulu.

Jadi Doojoon hanya mengatakan "Ya, aku akan memberitahumu." Sebagai jawaban, keduanay dipenuhi amarah, _Sehun terutama._ Tapi lagi, yang tidak Sehun ketahui adalah kenyataan bahwa Luhan memberikan respon dengan kepalan tangan bersamaan dengan niat Sehun untuk membunuh seseorang.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _ **tobecontinued**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Seperti yang kukatakan, ini dua chap dijadiin satu, jadi pelan-pelan aja bacanya, santai, biar ga cepet-cepet nagihnya kkkk~_

 _._

 _alesan kenapa baru di UP jam sgini ya karena gue baru mulai ngetik kamis malem, jadinya **deadline** abis buat JTV, kkk~ yang penting masi hari sabtu yekaan :*_

 _._

 _Jangan gumoh ya, jarang-jarang kok dua chap jadi satu gini,_

 _Eniway, welcome our Sweet Ravi wkwkwkw, dan dua cast lain yang akan menyusul di chap depan, guess who?_

 _,_

 _Wait ya, See u_

 _._

 _lovemuch_


	23. Chapter 23

**_Previous_**

 _"Nanti, jika kau akan menghabisi Ravi, pastikan aku ada disana."_

 _Terdengar sangat mengerikan, terlalu mengerikan. Permintaan Sehun adalah yang paling mutlak untuk dituruti, lagipula percuma tidak mengikutsertakan Sehun karena pasti dia akan melakukannya lebih dulu._

 _Jadi Doojoon hanya mengatakan "Ya, aku akan memberitahumu." Sebagai jawaban, keduanay dipenuhi amarah, Sehun terutama. Tapi lagi, yang tidak Sehun ketahui adalah kenyataan bahwa Luhan memberikan respon dengan kepalan tangan bersamaan dengan niat Sehun untuk membunuh seseorang._

 _._

 _._

 **Je'Te Veux**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Lu Han as Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Memasuki hari ketiga Luhan terbaring di rumah sakit, semua masih sama dan tak ada perubahan berarti, Luhan masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri sementara Sehun masih enggan menemui istrinya, dia selalu datang ke rumah sakit, tapi bukan untuk menemani Luhan, keberaniannya hanya sampai di pintu kamar istrinya, selebihnya dia memutuskan untuk menjaga dari balik pintu kamar Luhan berharap pria yang selalu menderita karena bersamanya segera membuka mata, segera mendapatkan kebahagiaan walau bagian terburuknya bukan bersama dirinya.

 _Entahlah,_

Terlalu banyak hal yang memenuhi kepalanya, dia juga tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa saat Luhan bangun nanti, kemarahannya, kehilangannya, ketakutannya, semua cukup membuat Sehun merasa menjadi pria paling menyedihkan yang membiarkan istrinya terluka tepat di depan kedua matanya.

Bukan hanya Luhan, dia juga membiarkan harapan mereka akan kehadiran si kecil menjadi tidak mungkin karena kelalaiannya menjaga Luhan. Dan jika boleh menyuarakan isi hatinya, kehilangan dan luka Sehun semakin dalam seiring berlalunya hari semenjak istrinya dilukai oleh bajingan bernama Ravi.

 _Klik….._

Pintu kamar Luhan terbuka, sekilas Sehun menoleh untuk mendapati Kyungsoo yang terus memeriksa keadaan Luhan dan dirinya. Sahabat sekaligus dokter kedua yang menangani Luhan itu hanya bisa menatap sendu saat melihat punggung Sehun yang terasa jauh dengan kepala yang selalu tertunduk seolah kehilangan kepercayaan diri untuk menemui istrinya sendiri.

"Sehunna."

" _hmh?"_

"Masuklah."

"Tidak, aku akan tetap berada disini."

"Tapi Luhan mencarimu."

 _Refleks,_ Sehun mendongak, menatap mata Kyungsoo penuh harap. Bibirnya tercekat tak berani berharap sampai Kyungsoo sendiri yang bersuara untuk memberi kabar bahagia untuknya

"Luhan sudah membuka matanya, dia mencarimu Sehun."

Mengabaikan semua hal yang mengganggu di kepalanya, Sehun menyeruak masuk kedalam, dia terburu-buru, kakinya seolah bergerak sendiri tanpa kendali, jantungnya berdebar dua kali lebih cepat sampai akhirnya dia berada disana, tepat di depan Luhan yang kini sedang menatap lembut padanya.

" _Sa-yang…."_

Suaranya serak bergumam lirih, tatapannya sendu diiringi air mata, tangannya yang diperban berusaha untuk menggapai Sehun dibalas isakan tak tega dari suaminya, kepala Sehun tak tertunduk lagi, hatinya remuk redam hancur tak berkeping melihat bagaimana dua mata cantik istrinya menatap sendu.

 _Apa yang harus aku katakan?_

Dia menjerit dalam hati, melihat bagaimana tubuh mungil Luhan dipenuhi luka membuatnya hampir gila dan kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya, dia bahkan tergoda untuk menghabisi dengan keji bajingan yang telah membuat prianya dipenuhi luka lengkap dengan cidera kepala yang membuat istrinya harus menggunakan perban di kepala.

"Sehunna…."

Sehun kembali mengangkat wajahnya, membalas tatapan penuh harap dari istrinya sampai hanya tawa disertai isakan yang bisa diberikan Sehun untuk pujaan hatinya " _ya-…._ Ya sayang?"

"Kemarilah, aku sakit."

Bohong jika Sehun tidak merasakan sakit yang dirasakan Luhan, bohong jika semua luka yang menggores baik di hati maupun di tubuh Luhan tidak menyakitinya, Luhan bahkan terlalu tegar mengingat kemungkinan terburuknya dia juga sudah mengetahui fakta bahwa mereka berdua telah kehilangan buah cinta yang dinanti.

" _Sehun…."_

Merasa terlalu lama membuat Luhan menunggu akhirnya Sehun berlari mendekati pujaan hatinya, menggapai tangan Luhan untuk kemudian memeluk satu-satunya orang yang begitu dia cintai di dalam hidupnya, seolah meminta perlindungan yang seharusnya dia berikan untuk Luhan, _bukan dirinya_

" _Mianhae..arh~….anakku,_ anak kita, _maaafkan aku, Lu…haarh~"_

Disana, Sehun sedang terisak di pelukan istrinya, menumpahkan segala ketakutan, kehilangan dan rasa marahnya bersama satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengendalikan dirinya, yang bisa membuatnya bersikap seperti manusia normal, dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa menenangkan disaat hatinya begitu kacau hanya tangan lembut yang kini sedang mengusap tengkuknya, berusaha untuk terlihat tegar walau kenyataannya dialah yang menerima sakit lebih banyak.

" _ssttt…._ Tidak apa sayang, _ini-…_ Ini bukan salahmu, _tidak apa."_

Dan disana, Luhan sedang memerankan perannya sebagai seseorang yang bisa menenangkan hati suaminya yang dipenuhi kemarahan dan kehilangan terbesar di hidup mereka, mengatakan _tidak apa,_ walau rasa sesak di hatinya juga tak kunjung hilang dari awal dia membuka mata hingga mengetahui bahwa tak ada lagi kehidupan yang bertahan di dalam dirinya, yang tumbuh di dalam dirinya, semua kehilangan itu cukup membuat dirinya terpukul hebat sampai dia menyadari bahwa dari semua kehilangan, Sehun yang paling tidak bisa mengendalikan diri dan akan menyalahkan dirinya semakin jauh jika dia menunjukkan kehilangan yang dirasakannya.

"Tidak apa sayang, kita akan pulang _."_ Lirihnya memejamkan mata, membiarkan beberapa tetes air matanya jatuh lalu kembali mengecup tengkuk Sehun seraya menguatkan suaminya " _Kita akan baik-baik saja."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _BUGH!_

"SUDAH AKU KATAKAN JANGAN LUHAN! JANGAN LUHAN DAN KAU SENGAJA MELAKUKANNYA DI DEPAN MATAKU! _BAJINGAN!"_

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di sebuah gudang tua yang berisikan beberapa anggota khusus dari orang-orang pilihan Donghoon, terlihat Ravi sedang tersungkur dengan wajah dipenuhi darah, namun alih-alih merasa sakit atau ketakutan dia justru terlihat menyeringai seolah sedang merayakan kemenangannya atas kemarahan Doojoon padanya.

" _Bajingan!_ APA YANG KAU TERTAWAKAN?!"

Doojoon mencengkram kasar pakaian Ravi, bersiap untuk menghabisi bajingan kecil di depannya sampai Ravi kembali menyeringai dan sengaja memancing amarah Doojoon dengan mengatakan " _aku menang,_ Aku nyaris membunuhnya, _pujaan hatimu_ Yoon Doo-…."

" _AARGGHHHHH!"_

Doojoon kehilangan lagi akal sehatnya, yang dia inginkan hanya menghabisi Ravi saat ini, mungkin benar Ravi akan mati hari ini jika pintu gudang itu tidak terbuka dan menampilkan suara _khas_ dengan tongkat yang dihentakkan cukup kuat.

Doojoon tahu suara itu namun dia abaikan, yang dia lakukan hanya berniat membunuh Ravi sampai suara itu berteriak marah padanya

"YOON DOOJOON!"

Satu kepalan terhenti, Doojoon sekilas melihat Donghoon sedang berteriak murka padanya, namun kemudian seringai menjijikan Ravi kembali ditunjukkan dan hanya memancing kemarahan. Dia mengabaikan tatapan murka Donghoon untuk kembali menyerang Ravi secara sadis.

"Jika kau menyentuh Luhan lagi, kau akan berhadapan dengan akhir hidupmu! KAU DENGAR BAJINGAN— _kau dengar-…."_

" _TOP!"_

"Menyusahkan."

Kemudian Seunghyun yang datang bersama Donghoon diperintahkan untuk menghentikan perkelahian konyol dua orang _partnernya,_ dia kemudian menarik lengan Doojoon sedikit menghempas lengannya untuk berteriak "CUKUP! _Oke?_ Kau sangat berlebihan!" katanya jengah lalu sedikit menatap bengis Ravi yang masih menampilkan seringai menjijikannya "Dan kau, sebaiknya kau tahu dimana posisimu! Doojoon tidak akan segan membunuhmu!"

" _cih!"_

Ravi mendecih jijik, dia kemudian berjalan gontai mendekati Donghoon seraya bergumam bangga atas dirinya "Setidaknya aku bukan sampah seperti kalian."

" _What the…"_

Seunghyun bergumam marah sementara Doojoon berusaha menyerang Ravi lagi jika tidak dihalangi Seunghyun yang sedang mati-matiannya menahan tubuhnya "Tenanglah." Katanya mendesis, memperingatkan Doojoon walau berakhir harus mendengarkan omong kosong lagi dari Ravi.

"Kalian selalu menganggap diri kalian mengerikan, tapi apa? Kalian bahkan tidak bisa membunuh satu pria yang nyatanya sangat mudah dipermainkan pikiran dan hatinya, jika dari awal tugas ini berada di tanganku, pasti kita tidak mengalami kerugian besar seperti yang terjadi saat ini, kalian terlalu lemah dan itu sangat menjijikan!"

"HEI!"

Seunghyun berteriak marah, dia bahkan tergoda ingin memberi pelajaran pada Ravi sebelum suara Donghoon ikut terdengar meremehkan " _Well…_ Sayangnya yang dikatakan Ravi adalah kebenaran."

" _Mwo?"_

Donghoon menatap kedua orang kepercayannya penuh dengan rasa kecewa, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum meremehkan seolah memberi tahu Doojoon dan Seunghyun siapa mereka untuknya saat ini.

"Kalian mengecewakan aku, _kau terutama Doojoon!_ Bagaimana bisa kau nyaris membunuh Ravi hanya karena dia menjalankan perintah langsung dariku! Apa karena dokter sialan itu? _Apa—_ APA KARENA LUHAN HAH!"katanya berteriak seraya mengangkat tongkat menunjuk wajah Doojoon lalu beralih pada Seunghyun "Tapi kau lebih mengecewakan Top!"

"Aku?"

"YA! Beberapa kali kau terus gagal, kau bahkan tidak bisa mendapatkan _usb_ itu padahal kau masuk kedalam kantor kejaksaan!"

"Tugasku hanya membunuh detektif Xi!"

"Dan tanpa bantuanku kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan kunci di penjara kejaksaan." Timpal Ravi mengingatkan disambut geraman marah oleh Seunghyun "KAU-…."

"Karena hal itu, mulai saat ini."

Doojoon mulai mengatur nafasnya sementara seringai Ravi seolah menjelaskan semuanya "Kalian berdua akan bekerja dibawah perintah Ravi, apapun yang dia katakana baiknya kalian dengarkan Ravi!"

" _ck!_ Bagaimana mungkin dia yang memerintahku? Itu adalah sebuah penginaan _dan a_ ku tidak akan mendengarkan bocah sepertinya! Aku benar-benar tidak akan-…."

"THEN PROVE IT!"

Seunghyun terdiam menatap kemurkaan Donghoon, dia kemudian berusaha mendengarkan walau nyatanya dia merasa sedikit takut pada pria tua di depannya "Buktikan jika kalian berguna untukku! BUKTIKAN DAN KALIAN AKAN MENDAPAT KEPERCAYAAN LAGI DARIKU!"

Setelahnya Donghoon pergi diikuti Ravi di belakangnya, meninggalkan Doojoon dan Seunghyun _bak_ pecundang yang tak lagi dibutuhkan " _sial!_ Aku pasti terlihat sangat bodoh saat ini." Seunghyun tertawa kesal sementara Doojoon hanya diam mendengarkan "Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Ravi juga akan menyingkirkan kita mengingat apa yang telah kita lakukan padanya."

"….."

" _yak_ Doojoona…..Jawab aku!"

"…."

" _whoa…."_

Seunghyun mengepalkan jemarinya, dia membuka kepalan tangannya lagi, lalu menutup lagi seolah masih mencoba bersabar walau rasa sabarnya sudah berada di ujung kepalanya "Kenapa kau hanya diam?"

"… _.."_

" _sial!_ JAWAB AKU YOON DOOJOON!"

Seunghyun mencengkram kuat pakaian Doojoon, kedua mata mereka bertatapan sengit sampai Doojoon lebih dulu menghempas tubuh temannya hanya untuk mengatakan " _entahlah,_ aku tidak ingin melakukan apapun saat ini." Katanya berjalan pergi membuat tawa kesal benar-benar disuarakan Seunghyun saat ini

" _HA HA HA….._ KAU BENAR-BENAR PECUNDANG YOON DOOJOON! _HA HA HA…..kembali…_ KEMBALI ATAU AKU-…."

 _BLAM!_

Doojoon sangat menutup kasar pintu markas mereka, membuat kemarahan Seunghyun semakin tidak terkendalikan dengan tangannya yang begitu terkepal erat

" _atau aku akan menangani semua kegagalanmu seorang diri, dengan caraku, dengan keji."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan setelah hampir dua minggu menjalani perawatan intensif di rumah sakit, Luhan diperbolehkan pulang oleh Doojoon, dengan catatan dia harus melakukan pemeriksaan rutin terkait tulang rusuk di sekitar lengannya yang mengalami cidera serius.

Sehun mengiyakan, menjanjikan agar Luhan menjalani pemeriksaan rutin di Seoul agar istrinya tidak mengalami satu kekurangan apapun.

Dan karena alasan itu pula, Sehun membawa Luhan ke rumahnya yang dulu, beruntung Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersedia kembali juga hingga istrinya tidak perlu melewati masa pemulihan seorang diri.

Seperti saat ini misalnya, Baekhyun terlihat sedang memberikan terapi untuk Luhan, dia sengaja melepas perban di lengan kiri istrinya dan meminta Luhan untuk melakukan serangkaian gerakan ringan seperti mengangkat cangkir gelas untuk melatih refleks otot lengan istrinya.

"Oke, lakukan perlahan."

Terlihat Baekhyun duduk berhadapan dengan Luhan, menjaga agar Luhan tidak menjatuhkan cangkir yang sedang digenggamnya sementara disana, Luhan terlihat kesakitan hanya karena secangkir gelas

" _Arh-._.."

Demi Tuhan itu hanya sebuah cangkir tapi Luhan terlihat sangat menderita, dia juga terlihat sangat kelelahan hingga membuat air mata tanda rasa bersalah itu jatuh membasahi pipi Sehun.

Andai dia terus bersama Luhan hari itu

Andai dia tidak membiarkan Luhan pergi tanpa izin darinya

Andai dia tidak pernah kembali ke Seoul untuk waktu yang lama

Semua tidak akan terjadi

Kecelakaan mengerikan itu, luka di seluruh tubuh Luhan, atau yang paling menyedihkan adalah fakta bahwa dirinya dan Luhan harus kehilangan calon buah cinta mereka.

 _Andai,_

Tapi semua sudah terjadi dan kini hanya kemarahan yang mendominasi di hati dan pikiran Sehun, yang dia inginkan hanya membalas dendam tanpa menyadari mungkin Luhan akan terluka lebih dari seharusnya.

"Sayang."

Lalu suara lembut Luhan menariknya lagi pada kesadaran, pada sedikit sisi manusianya yang bisa menangis hanya karena suara Luhan memanggil lembut padanya.

Sehun kini menatap cukup lama belahan jiwanya yang lain sebelum menghapus air mata dan bergegas mendekati istrinya.

"Hey sayang, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

Dia berjongkok di belakang Luhan, menempatkan dagunya di kepala sang istri sementara mata sendunya kini bertatapan dengan Baekhyun seolah meminta agar Baekhyun menolongnya untuk mengalihkan perhatian Luhan

"Kami sedang berlatih, Ya kan Lu?"

" _huh?"_

Luhan sedang mencoba mendongak agar bisa melihat wajah suaminya walau harus berakhir menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun yang menurutnya tidak perlu " _y-_ Ya, tentu saja. Aku sudah jauh lebih baik Sehunna." Katanya riang walau tak kunjung bisa melihat wajah suaminya "Aku juga sudah bisa menggerakan— _nghh~"_

Niatnya menunjukkan kemajuan yang bagus pada Sehun, namun apadaya cidera yang dialaminya cukup serius hingga membuat Luhan berakhir meringis bahkan sebelum bisa mengangkat tangan kirinya dengan sempurna.

"Lu, tidak usah dipaksakan, kau akan segera pulih sayang."

Sehun memeluk erat tubuh mungil istrinya, tidak membiarkan Luhan memaksakan diri lebih jauh dari hari ini "Sudah cukup sayang, kau bisa latihan esok hari lagi denganku."

" _haah~"_

Luhan menghela dalam nafasnya, mencoba untuk bersabar mengingat dirinya adalah seorang dokter namun harus merasakan neraka dengan cidera yang dialaminya "Aku memang harus segera sembuh, jika tidak tamat sudah riwayatku sebagai dokter."

"Kau akan segera pulih Lu, aku janji."

Luhan hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi keseriusan di nada suara suaminya, kemudian dia mengambil tangan Sehun dan mengecupi sayang dua lengan yang selalu berhasil membuat dirinya merasa hangat "Aku tahu, aku akan segera pulih dengan kau disisiku." Katanya menghibur Sehun sampai suara Baekhyun kecil terdengar menangis keras dikamarnya.

" _ouh,_ Aku rasa ini waktunya Jiwon makan siang, aku melihat putraku lebih dulu."

Sepasang suami istri didepannya tiba-tiba memasang raut wajah yang membuat Baekhyun tidak enak hati, keduanya menatap seperti berharap seolah mereka begitu iri hanya karena tangisan Jiwon, hal itu nyaris membuat Baekhyun menangis karena iba dengan kondisi dua sahabatnya, _tidak,_ air matanya sudah keluar dan dirinya pasti terisak jika Luhan tidak lebih dulu membuka suara dan memecah kesunyian mengerikan ini.

"Pergilah, nanti Jiwon akan menghancurkan seluruh isi kamar jika tidak segera ditemui."

" _tsk!_ pikirmu putraku seorang monster?!"

Baekhyun bernafas lega, diam-diam dia menghapus air mata seraya berjalan menuju kamarnya "Bukan Jiwon, tapi ibunya." Timpal Luhan disertai kekehan Sehun yang masih memeluknya begitu erat.

"Baek! Bawa Jiwon keluar, aku ingin menciumnya."

" _okay!"_

Setelahnya Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya dan Chanyeol, _entah_ apa yang dia lakukan, yang jelas Jiwon berhenti menangis dan itu membuat rasa hampa Luhan semakin besar, dia bahkan melingkarkan erat tangannya dilengan Sehun, sengaja membuat suaminya tidak bisa bergerak karena sungguh, dia tidak ingin ditinggalkan lagi, tidak setelah semua kehilangan yang dialaminya.

"Sehunna."

" _hmmh…"_

"Aku ingin pulang."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan sayang? Kita sudah pulang."

Luhan menggeleng dipelukan Sehun, sekilas dia mendongak seraya mencium kedua tangan suaminya lalu mengatakan apa yang begitu dia inginkan "Tiba-tiba aku ingin tinggal di Pyeongchan selamanya, berdua denganmu, Boleh ya?"

"Tentu saja Lu."

Sehun mendekap lebih erat istrinya, dia juga sengaja membalikan tubuh Luhan agar bisa menatap wajah pucat yang dipenuhi beberapa memar karena kecelakaan mengerikan yang dialami Luhan. Kepalanya masih dililit perban, kelopak mata kanannya sedikit bengkak dengan goresan di pipinya.

Tapi yang membuat Sehun takjub, sebanyak apapun luka yang dialami Luhan di wajahnya, tidak membuat istrinya terlihat cacat atau mengalami kekurangan, _karena sebaliknya,_ untuk Sehun, Luhan akan menjadi satu-satunya pria yang memiliki kesempurnaan dengan atau tanpa luka di wajahnya.

"Tapi boleh aku bertanya?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin kembali ke Pyeongchan?"

Luhan tersenyum lirih, dia kemudian mendekap erat suaminya, mencari ketenangan di pelukan Sehun lalu mengatakan hal yang begitu mengganggu hati dan pikirannya " _entahlah sayang,_ tapi saat ini, Seoul sangat menakutkan untukku, aku tidak bisa hidup disini, itu menyiksaku."

 _Refleks,_ tangan Sehun kembali mendekap erat tubuh Luhan, seolah melindungi walau sepertinya dia sudah terlambat mengingat bagaimana kecelakaan itu membuat trauma yang begitu hebat untuk istrinya "Sehun, ak ingin pulang, aku tidak ingin tinggal disini lagi, _aku takut,_ aku-…."

" _sshhh…_ Kita akan pulang sayang, aku janji, setelah aku menyelesaikan semuanya, aku akan membawamu pergi, hanya kau dan aku, _tenanglah._ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **A few days later**_

 _._

"Baiklah Lu, melihat kondisimu aku rasa kau sudah jauh lebih baik, tanganmu masih sedikit memar, tapi semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Kali ini giliran Kyungsoo yang memberikan terapi khusus pada Luhan, tak tanggung-tanggung, dia juga menggunakan hak khususnya di Seoul Hospital untuk membawa Luhan menggunakan beberapa alat terapi baru yang bisa menunjang kesembuhan Luhan dengan sempurna.

"Gomawo Soo, aku berhutang banyak waktu padamu."

"Ya, kau memang berhutang banyak waktu padaku." Timpalnya tertawa dibalas kekehan kecil dari Luhan "Tenang saja Lu, kau tidak berhutang apapun padaku, justru rumah sakit ini yang berhutang banyak padamu, sudah saatnya mereka membalas budi kan?"

"Aku hanya pernah bekerja disini, tidak memberikan banyak selain seluruh kemampuanku."

"Itu yang membuat rumah sakit ini berhutang padamu, kau dokter jenius yang bisa menangani situasi tersulit sekalipun Lu, seperti Mama."

 _Tap!_

Luhan berhenti melangkah, entah mengapa semua ucapan Kyungsoo yang sedang memuji serta menyandingkan dirinya dengan kehebatan sang mama sedikit mengusik Luhan, bukan dia tidak suka, hanya dia tidak ingin diingatkan setelah hal yang terjadi pada mamanya juga terjadi padanya. Dia ketakutan dan tidak ingin diingatkan, _setidaknya untuk saat ini._

"Lu? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Soo- _ya."_

" _hmh?"_

"Jangan samakan aku dengan Mama, kemampuan kami sangat berbeda dan aku tidak sehebat mendiang dokter Xi."

" _Luhan…."_

Luhan kemudian termenung beberapa detik sebelum tersenyum menatap sahabatnya "Lagipula aku tidak bisa diingatkan tentang mamaku, _tidak saat ini,_ aku masih begitu takut dan aku tidak bisa begitu saja menghilangkan kecelakaan mengerikan itu dari kepalaku, _aku butuh waktu."_

"Luhan, maafkan aku, _sungguh,_ aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu ketakutan."

"Aku tahu, itu bukan salahmu sayangku, hanya berikan aku waktu."

"….."

"Kyungsoo!"

" _huh?"_

"Jangan melamun! Aku sedang bicara."

" _ah…._ Mianhae, aku hanya kesal pada diriku sendiri, kita sudah mengenal sejak kecil tapi tetap saja aku masih bodoh."

" _eyy…._ Bagaimana bisa ibu Taeoh bodoh? Dia tidak akan bisa membesarkan Taeoh dengan baik jika dirinya bodoh."

" _Dasar."_

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil dibalas tatapan menggemaskan Luhan yang selalu bisa melelehkan hati setiap orang termasuk dirinya sendiri " _hah~ Baiklah,_ aku titip Taeoh ya? Dia sedang bermain di _playground_ lantai dasar. Katakan padanya untuk berhenti bermain dan pulang bersamamu."

Tak membantah, Luhan segera bergegas meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang memiliki jadwal padat untuk memberi dua ibu jarinya "Oke."

"Kalian harus pulang, tidak mampir ke tempat bermain lainnya."

"…"

"LU!"

" _araseo eomma!_ Aku dengar! _Bye!"_

Luhan bilang mengerti, tapi wajahnya mengatakan sebaliknya, karena tebakan Kyungsoo mereka tidak akan langsung menuju rumah mengingat sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah sakit Taeoh merengek ingin membeli mainan baru dan pastilah Luhan akan membelikannya dalam jumlah banyak.

" _haah~_ Lakukan apapun yang membuatmu merasa lebih baik Lu."

.

.

 _Ting!_

Suara pintu _lift_ terbuka dan tujuan utama Luhan adalah _playground_ yang disediakan pihak rumah sakit untuk anak-anak yang harus menunggu orang tuanya menerima pengobatan dari rumah sakit.

Pengecualian untuk Taeoh, alasan mengapa putra sulung Kai dan Kyungsoo itu berada di _playground_ adalah karena balita tiga tahun itu sudah memiliki banyak penggemar di Seoul hospital, salah satunya perawat Kim yang merupakan perawat senior di rumah sakit yang pernah memakai jasanya beberapa bulan lalu.

Jadilah baik Kyungsoo maupun dirinya tidak bisa mengelak dan hanya membiarkan Taeoh bermain dengan anak-anak yang lain, lagipula jadwal hari ini adalah terapi untuk Luhan, jadi bisa dipastikan Taeoh akan bosan berujung mengamuk jika sudah tak bisa menerima mainan lagi dari ruangan ibunya.

" _Oke,_ Aku pesan dua robot edisi terbaru dan satu _baby walker_ untuk usia enam bulan."

" _Kami akan segera menyiapkan pesanan anda."_

"Baiklah terimakasih, _ah ya, baby walkernya_ aku pesan warna merah, _oke,_ aku akan segera datang."

Mengabaikan rasa nyeri di lengannya, Luhan kembali bergegas berjalan menuju _playground._ Berniat untuk segera membawa Taeoh bersenang-senang sampai sesuatu mengganggu pemandangannya di Play _ground._

Awalnya Luhan bertanya-tanya siapa pria sedang menemani Taeoh bermain, tapi kemudian sosok mengerikan yang memakai jubah hitam itu terlihat familiar mengajak keponakannya berbicara, matanya terus memicing memastikan sampai Luhan merasa tertohok saat mengenali tongkat mengerikan yang menjadi _khas_ dari pembunuh kedua orang tuanya.

" _tidak….."_

Suaranya tercekat, bisa saja Luhan berteriak meminta tolong pada siapapun yang ada di sekitar rumah sakit, tapi melihat bagaimana jarak Taeoh dan bajingan sialan itu terlalu dekat, Luhan tidak berani mengambil resiko yang akan berakhir dengan Donghoon menyakiti keponakannya.

" _TAEOH!"_

Dia berteriak, langkah kakinya dipercepat dan dalam waktu singkat Luhan membanting pintu _playground_ lalu menarik kasar lengan Taeoh, menyembunyikan keponakannya di belakang tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan Doojoon.

" _apa—_ APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI!"

Nyatanya teriakan Luhan cukup menarik perhatian pengunjung yang lain, membuat pria yang mengalami cacat mata dan kaki kiri itu menyeringai hanya untuk memberitahu Luhan "Kau terlalu menarik perhatian orang lain dokter Xi!"

" _sial!_ Taeoh, kau baik-baik saja?"

Buru-buru Luhan berjongkok memastikan Taeoh tidak kekurangan satu apapun sampai yang berusia tiga tahun itu menggeleng lucu seraya menunjukkan mainan terbaru yang diinginkannya pagi ini " _Lu-lu, robot…."_

"Siapa yang memberikannya?"

Taeoh menunjuk Donghoon seraya memanggilnya " _Haraboji…"_ Hal itu membuat Luhan menyadari bahwa sepanjang hari ini, Donghoon sudah mengikutinya dan itu membuatnya begitu geram dan marah.

"Kau mengikutiku?"

"Ya, sepanjang hari."

" _Bajingan…"_

Kepalan tangannya siap memukul Donghoon, Luhan sudah benar-benar tergoda memukul pria sialan didepannya sampai seseorang menyeruak di tengah-tengah mereka dan sedikit mendorong kasar tubuhnya, hal itu membuat perhatian Luhan teralihkan, tebakannya itu adalah salah satu dari Seunghyun atau Doojoon, tapi kemudian dirinya lagi-lagi harus dibuat terkejut menyadari bahwa yang sedang berdiri di depannya, yang sedang menyeringai ke arahnya adalah orang yang sama yang menemuinya langsung di Pyeongchan beberapa saat waktu yang lalu.

" _Kau…!"_

"Halo Dokter Xi senang bertemu lagi denganmu, _ah,_ Kau dikenal dengan sebutan Dokter Oh saat ini, _aku benar?"_

" _siapa,_ Siapa kau?"

"Aku? Kau pasti mengingatku, Aku Ravi."

"Apa yang kau lakukan bersamanya?"

" _ah,_ Aku bekerja untuknya."

" _Mwo?"_

Ravi terkenal dengan kekejiannya dalam membunuh, tapi yang membuatnya terlihat sangat mengerikan adalah keberaniannya menatap korban yang nyaris dia bunuh tanpa rasa takut atau sedikit rasa bersalah yang dia rasakan "Dan beberapa hari yang lalu aku baru saja melakukan tugasku, tapi sialnya aku gagal! Kau mau tahu apa yang aku lakukan."

"…"

Ravi begitu menikmati wajah ketakutan Luhan, seolah menikmati hasil kerjanya melihat perban yang melilit di kepala serta lengan Luhan hingga membuatnya menampilkan seringai mengerikan seraya berbisik "Membunuhmu." Dibalas respon Luhan yang nyaris terjatuh tak menyangka akan berhadapan langsung dengan pria yang berniat membunuh ayah suaminya.

"Kau…."

" _Lulu~"_

Luhan menarik cepat tubuh Taeoh, memeluknya erat walau seluruh tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan dua pembunuh seperti Donghoon dan Ravi di tempat umum seperti ini.

" _tolong…"_

Luhan berusaha teriak, membuat Ravi tergoda untuk menyakiti si kecil yang ada di pelukan Luhan jika Donghoon tidak menepuk pundaknya dan mengatakan "Kau membuat dokter Oh ketakutan Ravi, _hentikan,_ sudah cukup." Katanya meminta Ravi untuk mundur lalu kembali berhadapan dengan Luhan "Kedatanganku hanya untuk memberi peringatan padamu dan aku rasa kau tahu apa yang aku inginkan."

Luhan masih tidak bisa berkata-kata, pelukannya terlampau erat di tubuh mungil Taeoh hingga membuat keponakannya kesulitan bernafas dan berakhir memukul tubuhnya "Pergi kalian, _pembunuh!"_ geramnya memaki dibalas seringai kecil dari Donghoon.

" _ah ya,_ Bicara tentang pembunuh, apa kau masih berfikir akulah pembunuh ayah dan ibumu?"

" _Bajingan…."_

"Apa kau yakin? Tidakkah kau pernah berfikir bahwa kemungkinan terbesarnya adalah aku memang memerintahkan untuk menghabisi kedua orang tuamu, tapi apa aku akan melakukannya seorang diri? Pikirmu aku sanggup menghabisi kedua orang tuamu di waktu bersamaan _Lu-Han?"_

"DIAAAAAM!"

Taeoh tersentak di pelukan Luhan, beberapa pengunjung juga memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan _playground_ hingga menyisakan Luhan dan Taeoh bersama dengan dua pembunuh mengerikan didepannya.

Entah kemana rasa takut yang sempat dirasakan Luhan, karena setelah Donghoon membahas bagaimana kedua orang tuanya tewas dalam waktu bersamaan membuat pertanyaan baru di hati Luhan yang kemudian dijawab tanpa rasa bersalah oleh pria tua yang mengalami cacat di mata kirinya.

"Bagaimana jika aku meminta dua orang terbaikku yang melakukannya? Yang begitu dekat dengan Detektif Xi dan mengenalmu dengan baik? Siapa tebakanmu?"

 _Yang dekat dengan Papa? Yang mengenalku?_

Luhan mencoba untuk tidak terpancing, tapi hati kecilnya terus bertanya-tanya hingga tanpa sadar dua matanya membulat menyadari dua orang yang dibicarakan Donghoon adalah dua orang yang sama yang selalu dipanggilnya dengan… _hyung?_

" _tidak…mereka tidak akan melakukannya!"_

Mengelak adalah satu-satunya cara agar pikiran Luhan tetap tenang, tapi hatinya tergoda untuk menebak dan wajah serta Seunghyun juga Doojoon tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk kedalam pikirannya.

Seunghyun bekerja untuk ayahnya selama bertahun-tahun di toko roti yang sudah dihancurkan Donghoon, hubungan Seunghyun dengan mendiang ayahnya juga sangat dekat hingga saat Luhan mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Seunghyun bekerja untuk Donghoon tidak pernah sekalipun dia memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa ayahnya tewas ditangan pria yang sudah dianggapnya seperti putra sendiri

" _haah~"_

Tiba-tiba nafasnya sesak, lalu Doojoon? Benarkah dia melakukannya? Luhan bertanya-tanya mengingat sikap Doojoon yang masih begitu baik dan sabar menghadapinya, _apa mungkin? Bagaimana mungkin dia melakukannya?_

"Dan ya, aku memberi tugas pada mereka berdua. Seunghyun dengan bantuan Ravi membunuh ayahmu di penjara kejaksaan, sementara Doojoon, dia menggunakan cara yang sama dengan cara Ravi melukaimu beberapa waktu lalu untuk membunuh ibu-….."

"TIDAAAAAAAAKKKK— _AAAARGHH!"_

"Lulu~"

Beruntung _playground_ itu dibuat kedap suara, karena jika tidak bisa dipastikan beberapa petugas keamanan datang karena teriakan Luhan yang sudah berhasil membuat Taeoh menangis ketakutan, terlebih Doojoon juga bekerja di tempat ini dan Donghoon benar-benar menghindari pertengkaran dengan kaki tangan terkuat yang pernah dimilikinya selama ini.

"Jadi berikan milikku dan aku akan berhenti mengganggumu Luhan! Jangan mengabaikan aku karena orang sekitarmu akan menanggung banyak luka karena kau dan keluarga sialanmu! Ravi, kita pergi!"

Setelah menghancurkan mental Luhan dan memberikan kebenaran yang tak pernah terlintas sedikitpun di kepala Luhan, Donghoon dan Ravi pergi tanpa dosa untuk membuat Luhan berperang dengan pikirannya. Dan seolah tak puas melihat bagaiamana Luhan hancur dan menderita, Donghoon dengan baik hati menambahkan satu kenyataan baru yang sukses menghancurkan Luhan secara keseluruhan.

" _ah ya,_ Bicara tentang Doojoon. Boleh aku bertanya?"

"…."

Dia kembali mendekati Luhan, berjongkok untuk menyamakan posisi Luhan lalu bertanya dengan keji "Sejak kapan Doojoon dan suamimu menjadi begitu dekat? Apa mereka berteman? Atau mungkin putra kedua Jaksa Oh sedang melindungi pembunuh ibumu?"

" _tidak mungkin, Sehun tidak mengetahui apapun."_

"Benarkah? Ravi!"

Lalu kemudian selembar foto itu diberikan Ravi pada Donghoon untuk ditunjukkan pada dirinya, gambar yang menunjukkan bahwa tak hanya satu kali tapi beberapa foto yang menunjukkan bahwa Sehun sudah berkali-kali menemui Doojoon entah untuk apa dan tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya.

"Aku sudah mencoba menahan diri melihat bagaimana mereka berdua bekerja sama, tapi seperti biasa, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena aku masih membutuhkan Doojoon, tapi berbeda denganmu Luhan, kau dikhianati oleh suamimu sendiri dan jika aku adalah kau, aku tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang melindungi pembunuh kedua orang tuaku, _malang sekali nasibmu, nak."_

Setelah menepuk pundak Luhan dia kembali berdiri, bergegas pergi meninggalkan Luhan setelah menghancurkan segala kepercayaan yang dimiliki Luhan dan pikirannya, keduanya menyeringai menang sementara Luhan sedang mencengkram kuat dadanya tanda dia sedang menerima rasa sakit luar biasa yang tak pernah diterimanya dalam satu waktu dan itu membunuhnya.

Luhan mengabaikan rengekan Taeoh di pelukannya, yang dia lakukan hanya terus memanggil nama suaminya berharap bahwa semua yang dikatakan Donghoon adalah kebohongan dan Sehun tidak terlibat di dalamnya.

" _Kumohon, jangan lagi Sehunna…..sehun—_ SEHUN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _BLAM!_

"Sehun darimana saja kau!"

Kepulangannya disambut wajah cemas dan takut dari Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, keduanya seperti sudah melakukan segala cara walau berakhir percuma karena sikap Luhan kembali seperti dua tahun yang lalu persis saat dimana dia mengetahui tentang kematian kedua orang tuanya.

"Dimana Luhan? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Entahlah, tapi dia terus berteriak dan menghancurkan barang, Sehun!"

Kyungsoo mencengkram kuat lengan Sehun, mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi sementara Sehun terlihat cemas dan menunjukkan ketidaktahuannya sama seperti Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo "Apa yang terjadi?"

Dengan raut sama pucat dan cemas semenjak Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menghubunginya, Sehun hanya menjawab "Aku tidak tahu." Dan tak lama membuka pintu kamar mereka untuk mendapati keadaan kamarnya dan Luhan begitu gelap

"Lu…."

 _Kriet…_

Sehun menginjak sesuatu seperti vas bunga yang sudah hancur berkeping di lantai, entah apa yang sedang terjadi pada istrinya tapi semua yang terjadi di kamarnya dan Luhan terasa begitu familiar untuk Sehun, _ini menakutkan,_ tapi keadaan ini sama persis dengan dua tahun lalu dimana dirinya datang menemui Luhan tepat setelah pemakaman Mama dan Papa Xi.

"Sayang…"

"…."

Tak ada jawaban, semuanya begitu gelap tanpa pencahayaan di kamar mereka, Sehun juga tidak berniat menyalakan lampu kamar karena fokusnya hanya mencari istrinya di dalam gelap. Dan sama seperti dua tahun lalu, maka disanalah Luhan, sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidur mereka hanya dengan penerangan lampu temaram yang tersedia di meja tidur mereka.

Entah apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi pria mungilnya hanya diam dan tertunduk di tempatnya, lengan kirinya yang diperban dia buka secara paksa hingga terlihat memar yang memilukan walau hanya dengan penerangan kecil dari lampu kamar mereka.

Semua keadaan ini cukup membuat Sehun memiliki alasan untuk merasakan takut, Luhan sama sekali tidak menjawabnya, yang dia lakukan hanya bernafas terengah dengan tangan terkepal erat menandakan bahwa sesuatu mengganggu dirinya dan apapun itu, pastilah bukan sesuatu yang mudah dimaafkan, _sama seperti dua tahun lalu._

" _Lu, sayangku."_

Buru-buru Sehun berlari mendekati Luhan, berjongkok tepat didepan istrinya untuk menemukan tatapan terlampau dingin yang diberikan Luhan untuknya "Ada apa?" katanya cemas, menangkup wajah Luhan dan memohon agar istrinya tidak bertindak mengerikan seperti ini.

"Beritahu aku…."

"Sehunna."

" _hmh?"_

"Kau ingat aku pernah sangat membencimu hanya karena kau putra dari ayahmu?"

" _y-_ Ya sayang, aku ingat dan aku itu adalah hari yang begitu mengerikan untukku."

"Kau tahu alasan mengapa aku membenci ayahmu hingga saat ini?"

" _Lu…."_

"Karena ayahmu adalah seorang Jaksa yang melakukan segala cara untuk melindungi keluarganya dan menjadikan aku dan keluargaku sebagai umpan agar keluarganya tidak disakiti, _kau tahu?"_

Sehun menangis ketakutan, _entah_ apa yang dibicarakan Luhan saat ini, tapi firasatnya buruk hingga membuat dirinya nyaris kehilangan akal sehat " _Sebenarnya ada apa? -aargh-_ Ada apa Lu?"

"Jawab aku, kau tahu ayahmu adalah seorang jaksa yang keji dan licik?"

"Ya, aku tahu, dan aku menyesal karenanya."

Luhan tertunduk lagi, menenangkan dirinya sejenak pada kenyataan bahwa Sehun juga mengetahui siapa ayahnya, dan yang membuatnya gusar adalah kenyataan yang memungkinkan alasan Sehun menikahinya adalah karena rasa bersalah yang dipikulnya, bukan karena Sehun benar-benar siap hidup dengannya.

" _haaah~_ Sebenarnya apa alasanmu menikahi aku?"

"Luhan, _hey, hey,_ kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Aku mencintaimu, hanya itu alasannya. Aku ingin menjagamu dan memastikan dengan kedua mataku sendiri tidak akan adalagi yang bisa menyakitimu sayang _."_ Sehun terlihat begitu cemas, dia menangkup wajah Luhan, memastikan istrinya mengerti walau hanya tatapan kosong yang diberikan Luhan untuknya " _Oh Tuhan, apa yang terjadi."_ Rasanya Sehun ingin berteriak mencari tahu apa yang terjadi sampai akhirnya Luhan kembali bersuara dan cukup membuatnya terkejut dengan ucapannya.

" _Aku tidak bisa membencimu lagi."_

" _huh?"_

Tangan gemetar Luhan mencoba menangkup wajah Sehun, dia memaksa Sehun menatapnya dan menangis ketakutan dalam tatapannya "Aku tidak bisa membencimu lagi Sehun, aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Luhan, apa yang terjadi?"

"Doojoon, apa kau mengetahuinya?"

Dan lihatlah bagaimana ekspresi yang diberikan Sehun saat ini, _firasatnya buruk,_ dan benar saja, pertanyaan Luhan mengarah pada sesuatu yang selama ini dia coba sembunyikan, yang tidak dia beritahu Luhan dengan tujuan melindungi istrinya.

"Apa yang aku ketahui?" katanya memelas, berharap pertanyaan Luhan tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dia pikirkan walau pada akhirnya mimpi buruk datang kembali datang menghampiri hidupnya dan hidup Luhan.

"Dia membunuh Mama, apa kau tahu?"

"….."

Rasanya Sehun kehilangan setengah jiwanya saat ini, kecemasannya terbukti dan seperti menjadi petunjuk awal kehancuran kehidupan rumah tangganya bersama Luhan. Mereka dilanda _krisik kepercayaan,_ yang merupakan salah satu alasan terbesar semua rumah tangga akan tenggelam dan tak bisa diselamatkan.

"Sehun, apa kau tahu? Kau hanya perlu mengatakan tidak sayang, _kumohon,_ jangan berbohong lagi padaku."

"…."

Air mata Sehun, raut wajahnya yang merasa bersalah serta tatapan yang dipenuhi penyesalan seolah menjadi jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang diajukan Luhan. _rasanya,_ Rasanya Luhan ingin menampar Sehun, memaksa suaminya untuk mengatakan tidak meskipun dia harus berteriak

"JAWAB AKU DAN KATAKAN KAU TIDAK MENGETAHUINYA OH SEHUN, _kumohon,_ SEHUNNA!"

Luhan memukul seluruh bagian tubuh suaminya, wajah, pundak, hingga sebidang dada yang selalu membuatnya merasa hangat kini terasa dingin, dia terus memukul, terus menjerit sampai akhirnya kenyataan terkuak dan itu membunuhnya.

"Ya, aku tahu Doojoon membunuh Mama."

Pukulan Luhan terhenti, seperti disambar petir dia merasakan sesuatu menyengat dari hati menjalar ke kepalanya, sengatan itu terasa menyakitkan dan membuatnya harus mengulangi pertanyaan mengerikan ini " _Mwo? apa—_ Apa kau bilang?"

Sehun memejamkan erat matanya, tangannya juga menggenggam erat tangan istrinya dan meminta maaf atas semua kebohongan menyakitkan yang melukai hati pria yang begitu dia cintai "Aku mengetahuinya Luhan, _aku mengetahuinya,_ dan aku tidak memberitahu siapa Doojoon dan Seunghyun padamu, _aku-….._ AKU MEMBUTUHKAN MEREKA UNTUK MELINDUNGIMU DARI-…."

 _PLAK!_

Tamparan Luhan adalah akhir dari segalanya, tak ada lagi kehangatan dari tangan mungil yang biasa mengusap lembut wajahnya di pagi dan malam hari, tak ada lagi tatapan penuh cinta yang biasa diberikan Luhan saat menatap kedua matanya, _ya,_ semua itu hilang malam ini.

Kebenaran terungkap dan semua sepadan untuk dibayar, Sehun kehilangan lagi kepercayaan Luhan, dan semua seperti menjadi akhir dari usia pernikahan mereka yang bahkan belum berusia enam bulan.

"Kau dan ayahmu, kalian benar-benar mengerikan."

" _Lu…."_

"Pergi."

"Demi Tuhan kita harus bicara Luhan, aku mohon, aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya, aku-…..Aku tidak melindungi Doojoon, _sebaliknya,_ semua itu untuk melindungimu sayang, _bicaralah—_ BICARA PADAKU LUHAN!"

"Pergi, aku muak mendengar omong kosong darimu."

"Luhan, _kumohon."_

"PERGI ATAU KAU MELIHAT AKU MATI MALAM INI!"

Entah darimana asal pisau yang digenggam Luhan saat ini, tapi dia menekannya cukup dalam ke leher hingga menggores kulitnya yang kini mengeluarkan darah, _Sehun_ bergerak mundur, dia juga menjauh dan mengalah pada permintaan Luhan.

Dia mencoba berdiri walau kakinya lemas hingga membuatnya terjatuh lagi, dia mencoba lagi namun terjatuh lagi, sampai akhirnya dia bersandar di meja rias milik Luhan untuk mengangkat kedua tangannya " _Baiklah,_ BAIKLAH AKU PERGI! _hanya jangan berbuat gila dan menyakitimu dirimu sayang!_ AKU PERGI DAN AKAN MEMBUNUH DOOJOON DENGAN TANGANKU SENDIRI! MALAM INI AKU AKAN MELAKUKANNYA UNTUKMU!"

Sehun sempat terjatuh untuk terakhir kali, mencoba untuk mengakhiri mimpi buruk ini walau pada akhirnya dia akan tetap menerima hukuman atas kebohongan yang dia lakukan.

" _ARRRGGHHH!"_

Lalu terdengar suara Luhan membanting pisau yang menggores lehernya, dia kembali menghancurkan seluruh barang di kamarnya dan Sehun sampai suara ponselnya bergetar dan untuk kali pertama dia tersenyum bengis melihat nama siapa yang tertera di layar ponselnya

 _Drrt…drrttt / Seunghyun hyung_

Begitulah dia menyimpan nama kontak Seunghyun yang hingga saat ini masih dia anggap sebagai seseorang yang begitu disayangi ayahnya, tiba-tiba Luhan menyunggingkan senyum mengerikan seperti sebuah rencana gila berada di kepalanya dan dia akan melakukan segala cara hanya untuk menghabisi salah satu pembunuh kedua orang tuanya

 _Sret….!_

" _hyung…"_

Dia menjawab panggilan Seunghyun dengan tenang, mencari tahu tujuan Seunghyun menghubunginya sampai suara percakapan seseorang terdengar di sambungan keduanya.

 _Apa maksudmu pengacara Kim terlibat? Apa kau yakin dia mencoba untuk membunuhku dan menantuku?_

Dahi Luhan mengernyit, dia mengenali suara yang sedang berbicara di ponselnya adalah suara ayah Sehun, _tapi kenapa?_ Itu yang menjadi pertanyaan Luhan sampai percakapan selanjutnya terdengar

 _Kalau begitu kita harus bertindak! Pastikan hanya kita yang mengetahui tentang ini dan—HEY! SIAPA KALIAN DAN APA YANG KALIAN-…._

 _BUGH!_

Kemudian suara pukulan kencang terdengar, seketika ayah Sehun tak lagi bersuara dan digantikan langsung oleh suara yang begitu dibenci Luhan untuk saat ini

"Kau tahu dimana bisa menemuiku, _datanglah,_ sebelum pria tua ini mati seperti ayahmu!"

 _Pip!_

Luhan tak bisa berkata, antara geram, takut dan cemas terus menyeruak memenuhi isi kepalanya. _Entah,_ apa yang akan terjadi jika dia datang menemui Seunghyun malam ini, tapi apapun itu, tekadnya bulat untuk berhadapan dengan Seunghyun sebelum berakhir bertatap muka dengan Doojoon dan membalas apa yang telah mereka lakukan pada kedua orang tuanya.

" _Baiklah,_ Cukupkan semua ini dan kita akhiri semuanya."

Luhan mengambil pisaunya yang tergeletak, dia mengambil kunci mobil miliknya sebelum berlari menuruni tangga rumah Sehun dan kedua sahabatnya.

"Luhan? Kau akan pergi kemana?— _LUHAN!"_

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Kyungsoo, Luhan hanya terus berjalan menuju pintu, dia juga sengaja menabrak pundak Kyungsoo lalu membanting kasar pintu rumah yang memberikan kenangan manis untuknya, _entahlah,_ tapi firasat Kyungsoo buruk melihat Luhan meninggalkan rumah mereka, seperti istri dari sahabatnya tidak akan kembali untuk waktu yang lama.

.

.

.

.

" _Seunghyun! APA KAU GILA? JANGAN COBA KAU MENYENTUH-…."_

 _Pip!_

Di tempat berbeda terlihat Doojoon begitu ketakutan, Seunghyun baru mengatakan akan mendapatkan Luhan malam ini. Membuatnya tak bisa berfikir dengan jernih dan berniat untuk segera pergi ke markas Seunghyun sebelum

 _BUGH!_

Dia terhuyung, dia mencari tahu siapa yang tiba-tiba memukulnya sampai wajah Sehun terlihat menatapnya begitu marah "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Sehun mencengkram pakaian Doojoon, dia memukul lagi wajah sialan itu dan membiarkannya terjatuh, dia mencengkram lagi dan memukul lagi hingga terlihat hidung dan sudut bibir Doojoon mengeluarkan darah karena pukulannya.

" _apa—_ APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

Lucunya Doojoon hanya membiarkan Sehun memukulnya, dia tidak berniat membalas tidak pula memukul balik, yang dia lakukan bertanya, mencoba mencari tahu sampai air mata Sehun seolah mewakili rasa takutnya akan sesuatu

"HARUSNYA AKU MEMBUNUHMU SAJA DARI AWAL! HARUSNYA AKU TIDAK PERNAH BEKERJA SAMA DENGANMU! HARUSNYA KAU MATI YOON DOOJOON!"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini?"

Lagi, Sehun memukuli wajahnya, tak ada balasan karena hanya teriakan Sehun yang terdengar "LUHAN SUDAH MENGETAHUINYA! DIA TAHU KAU MEMBUNUH IBUNYA! DIA MARAH DAN KINI MEMBENCIKU— _AAAARGH!"_

Bohong jika Doojoon tidak merasakan sakit seperti yang dirasakan Sehun, karena saat Sehun mengatakan Luhan mengetahui siapa dirinya, maka rasanya tak ada alasan lagi Doojoon bertahan hidup.

Dia mengingnkan Luhan tapi Luhan akan membencinya sampai mati.

Jadilah dia membiarkan Sehun memukulinya sampai tiba-tiba wajah Seunghyun terlintas dan ketakutan terlihat di wajahnya " _Sehun dengarkan aku-…."_

"MATI KAU BAJINGAN! KAU HARUS MATI DI TANGANKU-…"

" _Sehun….._ Luhan dalam—…."

"KENAPA KAU HARUS MEMBUNUH IBU DARI ISTRIKU! KENAPA KAU-…."

"LUHAN SEDANG DALAM PERJALANAN MENUJU KE TEMPAT SEUNGHYUN!"

" _Mwo?"_

Antara sadar dan tidak, tangan Sehun berhenti memukul, dia mendengar kalimat Doojoon lalu bertanya dengan kecemasan terlihat di wajahnya "Apa yang kau katakan?"

" _Minggir!"_

Doojoon menghapus darah dari wajahnya, mengambil kunci mobil lalu memberitahu Sehun yang seluruh wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat diiringi air mata "Kau bisa membunuhku nanti, sekarang kita harus ke markas Seunghyun sebelum…. _sebelum—_ CEPAT!"

Tak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Luhan, Doojoon menarik kerah pakaian Sehun, memaksa suami Luhan untuk ikut bersamanya dan menyelamatkan pria yang sama-sama mereka cintai.

.

.

.

.

.

 _BLAM!_

Luhan terburu-buru memasuki gedung tua tempat Seunghyun ingin bertemu dengannya, _entah_ apa yang dia lakukan di tempat mengerikan ini, yang jelas gudang mengerikan ini terlihat sepi dan tak berpenghuni sampai Luhan membuka pintunya dan menemukan ayah Sehun sedang diikat di kursi sementara Seunghyun terlihat sedang berbicara di ponsel dan menyeringai melihat kedatangannya.

 _Kau tenang saja, aku berusaha untuk tidak menyakiti priamu, dia sudah datang padaku._

Detik kemudian Seunghyun membuang ponselnya, dia berjalan memutari meja tempatnya berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Luhan yang menatapnya tak berkedip " _Well,_ aku kira kau membenci jaksa Oh! Tak kusangka kau datang secepat ini."

Sekilas tatapan Luhan melirik pada ayahnya yang tertunduk lemas nyaris tak sadarkan diri, wajahnya lebam dan yang membuat Luhan sedikit geram adalah kenyataan bahwa Seunghyun sama sekali tidak bermain-main dengan melukai salah satu jaksa tertinggi yang merupakan ayah suaminya.

Luhan marah, _tentu,_ tapi dia mencoba untuk tidak terpancing dan lebih memilih membenarkan apa yang dilontarkan pria yang begitu disayangi mendiang ayahnya selama bertahun-tahun "Kau benar, aku membencinya." Katanya sarkas hingga terdengar oleh Insung yang memaksakan diri untuk mendongak dan terkejut saat mendapati Luhan berdiri tak jauh darinya

 _Refleks,_ dia menggerakan tubuhnya, berharap tali sialan itu terlepas namun percuma karena ikatannya terlalu kencang "Nak! Apa yang kau lakukan disini, _pergi!_ Cepat— _uhuk!"_

Satu pukulan kencang diberikan lagi pada Insung, membuatnya dalam sekejap kembali tertunduk tak sadarkan diri sementara Luhan hanya menatap datar melihat bagaimana ayah suaminya disakiti oleh pembunuh ayahnya.

"Apa kau yakin membencinya?"

Menatap dingin pada sang ayah yang sedang terkulai lemas, Luhan menjawab "Sangat."

" _Luhan…"_

Dibalas respon tangisan dari Insung yang mendengar dengan kedua telinganya betapa Luhan membenci, betapa dosanya tak termaafkan walau tak mengerti apa yang dilakukan Luhan disini jika dia begitu membenci dirinya.

" _tsk!_ omong kosong! Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini jika kau membencinya?"

"Mencarimu."

"Aku? _Ha ha ha …._ Lucu sekali Luhan! untuk apa kau mencariku?"

Luhan tertawa juga, namun miliknya terdengar lebih menakutkan hingga membuat seorang Choi Seunghyun terdiam beberapa saat mendengar ucapan pria yang pertumbuhannya selalu diawasinya selama bertahun-tahun

"Untuk memastikan bahwa pembunuh ayahku mati ditanganku juga."

" _huh?"_

" _Luhan….!"_

Baik Seunghyun maupun Insung, keduanya memberikan respon berbeda. Jika Seunghyun terlihat bingung namun tetap pada pembawaan mengerikan, maka raut cemas dan ketakutan ditunjukkan Insung yang kesadarannya semakin hilang seiring berlalunya waktu.

"Apa benar kau melakukannya?"

"Apa?"

Tangannya terkepal erat, menahan segala emosi dan marahnya untuk bertanya, _memastikan_ "Membunuh ayahku, apa kau melakukannya?"

Raut pucat wajah Seunghyun begitu terlihat, seperti memang dia melakukan sesuatu dan semua itu terjawab dari tawa canggung yang diberikan Seunghyun saat menatap Luhan " _ha ha ha…._ Jadi kau sudah tahu? _Tidak,_ jadi kau baru mengetahuinya? _ya,_ YA AKU MEMBUNUH AYAHMU DAN AKU MENIKMATI WAJAHNYA SAAT DIA MEREGANG NYAWA!"

Luhan tertunduk, untuk sesaat dia menikmati seluruh pengakuan Seunghyun lalu tak lama dia tertawa, terdengar sangat mengerikan hingga suaranya memenuhi seluruh gudang tua usang yang menjadi tempat persembunyian Seunghyun selama ini.

"Kau tahu hyung? pertama kali kau datang ke keluargaku aku sangat menyukaimu. Papa bilang kau adalah kakak lelaki yang aku miliki, aku bisa mengandalkamu."

Luhan melewati tempat Insung berada, kakinya terus melangkah mendekati Seunghyun seraya mengatakan hal yang bisa membuat perhatian Seunghyun teralihkan atau mungkin lebih tepatnya mengatakan hal yang bisa membuatnya memiliki celah untuk membunuh Seunghyun dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

"Papaku menyayangimu, dia terus membicarakan tentang dirimu bahkan disaat dia membacakan dongeng untukku."

Yang menarik adalah Seunghyun membiarkan Luhan mendekatinya, wajahnya pucat entah karena rasa bersalah atau karena dia tak punya hati, Luhan tidak mempedulikannya karena yang dia lakukan hanya mendekati Seunghyun sementara tangannya yang bebas diam-diam menggenggam pisau yang sedari tadi dia bawa hanya untuk membuat dendamnya terbalaskan.

"Tapi kenapa kau tega? _Kenapa-…._ " ujarnya tenang, dipenuhi penekanan dan emosi yang tak bisa diungkapkan saat jaraknya hanya beberapa inci dari Seunghyun "KENAPA KAU TEGA MEMBUNUH PRIA YANG MENGANGGAPMU SEBAGAI ANAK DAN TEMANNYA SENDIRI?"

Dia berteriak murka, membuat entah mengapa wajah Seunghyun semakin pucat walau berakhir tertawa kecil seraya menyeringai menjawab teriakan Luhan "Karena ayahmu hanya idiot yang mempercayakan pembunuh masuk di dalam rumahnya."

" _Mwo?"_

"Dia tahu aku bekerja untuk Donghoon, tapi kau tahu apa yang dia katakan? Dia bilang akan menyelamatkan aku— _dia bilang akan membawaku pergi bersamamu dan itu omong kosong!_ Aku menikmati diriku sebagai pembunuh dan kepuasaan terbesarku adalah saat dua tangan ini mencekik ayahmu hingga suara terakhirnya terdengar sangat memilukan, aku menikmati saat nafas terakhirnya berhembus dan-….."

"MATI KAU BAJINGAN!"

Satu gerakan cepat, Luhan tepat menusuk ke bagian vital Seunghyun. Darah segar seketika membanjiri tangannya sementara Seunghyun hanya bisa menampilkan raut terkejut disertai wajah pucat saat darah terus mengalir dari tubuhnya.

"Itu untuk ayahku."

Luhan mendorong kasar tubuh besar Seunghyun, tangannya gemetar dipenuhi darah lalu dia berjalan gontai menuju Insung dan mengabaikan fakta bahwa hari ini dirinya telah berubah menjadi seorang pembunuh.

"Pa…PAPA!"

" _Luhan…"_

Luhan membuka ikatan Insung, tangannya masih gemetar begitu hebat seraya bergumam "Hari ini aku menjadi seorang pembunuh."

" _huh?"_

Insung berusaha mendapatkan kesadarannya, dilihatnya tangan Luhan dilumuri darah, mencari-cari apa yang terjadi sampai dia melihat Seunghyun meronta kesakitan tak jauh darinya namun tangannya menggenggam pistol, _mengarahkan pada Luhan._

"LUHAAAN!"

" _tidak! LUHAN AWAS!"_

Insung mendorong tubuh menantunya, tapi sayang dia sedikit terlambat hingga akhirnya peluru panas itu mengenai lengan kanan Luhan dan membuatnya ikut tersungkur kesakitan seraya memegangi lengannya yang dipenuhi darah.

" _arghh~"_

"LUHAN!"

Persetan karena Seunghyun mematahkan kaki dan lengannya, membuat sang jaksa benar-benar tak berguna bahkan disaat istri dari putranya terluka, dia hanya bisa merangkak kesakitan mendekati Luhan sementara putra mendiang sahabatnya masih meringis kesakitan dengan darah yang mulai membanjiri lengannya.

"PIKIRMU KAU AKAN PERGI KEMANA LUHAN! KAU AKAN MATI DENGANKU—PENJAGA!"

Seunghyun berteriak, namun anehnya tak ada yang merespon, dia cukup geram karena anak buahnya begitu lambat, membuatnya terus berteriak sampai matanya sakit dan menyadari banyak asap memenuhi markasnya saat ini

 _Uhuk!_

Ketiga dari mereka kehabisan nafas, asapnya terlalu banyak disertai rasa panas, Seunghyun terus berteriak namun lucunya saat pintu terbuka bukan penjaganya yang datang melainkan api yang mulai membakar markas dengah hebatnya

" _tidak…."_

Luhan sesak, jelas seseorang membakar markas Seunghyun, _tapi siapa?_ Seunghyun masih bersamanya dan apa yang akan dilakukan dengan api yang kini mulai membakar hangus markas berisikan bahan bakar di sekitarnya

 _DUAR!_

Bunyi ledakan itu berasal dari pintu masuk, semua hangus terbakar, tiang yang terbuat dari baja dan seng mulai berjatuhan nyaris membunuh mereka bertiga didalam gudang.

 _Uhuk!_

"APA YANG TERJADI?"

Seunghyun berteriak, mencari tahu apa yang terjadi dari dinding kaca tebal di gudangnya untuk menemukan Ravi sedang berdiri disana dan melambai ke arahnya "BAJINGAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

Yang dilakukan Ravi hanya terus melambai mengerikan, dia juga tersenyum licik sementara seluruh penjaganya sedang menyiramkan bahan bakar ke api yang mulai besar di sekitar markasnya "RAVIIIIII!" Dia berteriak namun percuma, satu kesimpulan yang bisa dibuat Seunghyun saat ini adalah kenyataan bahwa dia dikhianati dan akan mati bersama Luhan beserta Insung yang sedang berjalan mencari jalan keluar.

Terakhir, dia bisa melihat Ravi masuk kedalam mobil sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan markasnya dibakar api besar nyaris tak tersisa "BAJINGAAANN KELUARKAN AKU DARISINI!"

Dia mengambil kursi, berusaha memecahkan dinding yang tersisa walau percuma karena runtuhan dari api terus mengenai tangan dan wajahnya " _ARRGHHH!"_ Besi panas menimpa lengannya, dia kesulitan menyingkirkan besi tersebut sampai samar melihat bagaimana Luhan sedang memapah Insung dan bertekad mencari jalan keluar untuk mereka.

"Luhan! Tinggalkan Papa nak, larilah selamatkan dirimu sendiri!"

"Diam! _Argh~"_

Mereka terjatuh, lalu keduanya berusaha kembali berdiri sampai runtuhan kayu yang terbakar terjatuh tepat di tengah Luhan dan Insung hingga membuat jarak untuk keduanya "Papa bangun! Kau pasti bisa!"

Insung berusaha untuk berdiri namun percuma, kakinya dipatahkan Seunghyun, dia tidak bisa berdiri atas kemauannya dan berakhir terduduk menikmati bagaimana api mulai melahap luas ke sekitarnya " _arh~_ tidak bisa Lu."

"BANGUN!"

"LUHAN PERGILAH!"

"AKU BILANG BANGUN PA!"

Seunghyun bisa melihat bagaimana Luhan mencoba untuk menyelamatkan orang yang begitu dibencinya, _tidak,_ dia bahkan bisa menyadari tak ada rasa benci yang diberikan Luhan untuk Insung saat ini, dari suaranya, dari caranya berteriak dan seluruh gerakan yang dia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Insung membuat Seunghyun seolah bisa melihat Li Chen disana, _di tubuh putranya._

" _kenapa kau menyelamatkan aku saat itu? kenapa kau membuatku merasa begitu bahagia dengan keluarga kecilmu? Membuat Luhan memanggilku hyung? kenapa kau tidak membiarkan aku mati saat itu?"_

Seunghyun sudah hampir kehilangan kesadarannya, luka di perutnya, besi panas yang menimpa lengan kanannya membuat dia tak bisa bergerak sementara disana, Luhan sedang berjuang menyingkirkan reruntuhan yang menghalangi Insung untuk mendekat padanya.

"BANGUN PA!— _ARGH!"_

Dia bisa melihat Luhan meringis kesakitan, lengannya yang terluka karena peluru sialan yang dia tembakan seolah membuat Seunghyun menyadari satu hal, _dimanapun Luhan berada,_ selama Donghoon dan Ravi masih hidup, pria yang pernah menjadi adik kecilnya itu tidak akan pernah hidup bahagia, dia hanya akan terus mengalami penderitaan dan rasa sakit yang tak akan bisa dihadapi oleh siapapun, termasuk dirinya.

" _hitungan ketiga!"_

Si bodoh itu bahkan bersiap menyingkirkan kayu yang terbakar dengan kedua tangannya, lalu tak lama dia memekik kesakitan dan berakhir terjatuh dengan wajah pucat yang menunjukkan rasa takutnya.

"LAGI!"

" _sial! Kau begitu keras kepala adik kecil."_

Kini giliran Seunghyun yang menggunakan tenaganya untuk menyingkirkan besi yang menimpa lengannya. Dia berteriak kencang hingga membuat perhatian Luhan teralihkan dan sedikit mempercepat gerakannya agar Seunghyun tidak mendekat.

"PA CEPAT!"

Seunghyun berjalan gontai mendekati Luhan dan Insung, tatapannya terkunci pada Luhan dan entah mengapa tiba-tiba dia merasa memiliki tanggung jawab untuk membuat pria di depannya hidup tanpa teror dari bajingan yang malam ini baru saja menghianatinya.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

" _Bodoh, kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun tanpaku."_

Lalu lihatlah Seunghyun, dengan kedua tangannya yang memiliki ukuran lebih besar dari Luhan dia berhasil menyingkirkan runtuhan kayu yang menghalangi Insung dan Luhan, _entah_ apa yang sedang dilakukan Seunghyun, tapi dia berteriak "TUNGGU DISINI!" Lalu memapah Insung yang meronta minta dilepaskan "LUHAN! _lepas—_ LUHAN!"

Dia membawa Insung melewati reruntuhan api, _tidak,_ Seunghyun sedang menyelamatkan Insung dan kembali dengan membawa seseorang yang memiliki ukuran tubuh seperti Luhan lengkap dengan balok di tangannya

"DIMANA AYAHKU?"

"Dia sudah aman, _mungkin."_

"Lalu siapa dia?"

Seunghyun membuang mayat itu tepat di depan Luhan hingga membuat Luhan menjerit menyadari dua hal. Pertama dia begitu ketakutan karena wajah mayat itu terbakar habis, kedua dia menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi dia juga akan bernasib sama dengan mayat seukuran tubuhnya jika dia dan Seunghyun tidak segera melarikan diri.

"KITA HARUS PERGI HYUNG! APINYA SEMAKIN – _uhuk!—_ APINYA SEMAKIN BESAR!"

Seunghyun mengepalkan balok di lengannya, menatap menyesal pada Luhan seraya mengatakan "Sayangnya kau tidak bisa hidup Luhan."

" _Mwo?"_

"Mereka tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup, jika bukan ditanganku maka kau tidak boleh mati."

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

Seunghyun ragu sesaat, tangannya mencengkram kuat balok yang dia gunakan lalu berteriak seraya memukulkan balok itu tepat mengenai kepala Luhan "KAU HARUS MATI LUHAN!"

Luhan terhuyung, namun dengan keji Seunghyun memukulkan lagi balok itu sekuat tenaga, targetnya adalah kepala Luhan, dia melakukannya lagi, membuat Luhan terjatuh dengan posisi kepala membentur lantai dengan kencang.

Dan belum cukup sampai disitu, dia kembali mengayunkan balok lalu memukul lagi kepala Luhan hingga darah menetes dari kepala sang dokter yang kini tergeletak entah hidup atau mati di bawah sana.

Sedetik kemudian Luhan tak sadarkan diri, Seunghyun menangkap tubuh mungil Luhan di pelukannya lalu menangisi hal keji yang akan dia lakukan "Atau setidaknya biarkan mereka berfikir jika kau sudah mati."

Lucunya Seunghyun menitikkan air mata saat melihat Luhan tak sadarkan diri di pelukannya, dia juga terus memeluk Luhan dengan erat, melindungi runtuhan dari markasnya yang terbakar tidak mengenai wajah Luhan.

"Aku tidak bisa dimaafkan dan jangan pernah maafkan aku." Dia bergumam kecil, melepas paksa cincin pernikahannya dan Sehun lalu memakaikannya di jari manis mayat yang dia bawa masuk bersamanya "Mulai saat ini kau adalah Luhan." katanya sengaja mendorong mayat yang merupakan anak buahnya kedalam kobaran api dengan tujuan menghilangkan barang bukti kecuali cincin pernikahan Luhan yang akan menjadi bukti bahwa mayat itu adalah Luhan.

"Dan kau, kembalilah saat kau lebih siap."

Seunghyun berbicara pada Luhan, dia menggendong _bridal_ pria yang pernah dianggapnya sebagai adik lalu berjalan melewati runtuhan dan kobaran api yang mulai mengenai wajah dan tubuhnya "Kau tahu Lu?" katanya berjalan menuju jalan yang sama yang dia gunakan untuk mengeluarkan Insung

"Aku bahagia pernah menjadi hyung untukmu." Katanya lirih lalu menendang kuat pintu darurat yang sudah mulai terbakar dan dipenuhi reruntuhan " _haah~"_

Dia berhasil membawa Luhan keluar, melewati Insung yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri lalu berjalan menuju pantai yang berada tepat di belakang markasnya "Bertahanlah." Katanya meletakkan Luhan ke dalam perahu kecil dan mulai mendorong perahu tak layak pakai itu ke pinggir laut.

 _DUAR!_

Bunyi ledakan kembali terdengar, Seunghyun menoleh ke markasnya, api sudah sepenuhnya membakar tempatnya berlindung dan itu membuatnya sedikit muak karena penghianatan yang dilakukan Ravi. Dia mencoba untuk tenang walau api sudah membakar tempat tinggalnya. Berkali-kali matanya melirik pada Luhan dan berakhir menitikkan air mata sebelum terpaksa melakukan hal gila yang akan membuat Luhan berada di ambang kematiannya malam ini.

"Maafkan aku." Katanya singkat dan tak lama mendorong perahu kecil itu ke tengah laut, membiarkan Luhan terombang ambing disana berharap seseorang menemukan dan menyelamatkan Luhan jauh dari jangkauan Donghoon dan Ravi.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, _aku janji."_

Seunghyun berbalik kembali menuju markasnya yang terbakar, tanpa ragu dia memasuki tempat itu, membuat dirinya terbakar hingga Donghoon berfikir dia telah mati bersama Luhan.

" _Ya, semua akan baik-baik saja."_

Yang tidak Seunghyun ketahui, Luhan masih sedikit tersadar dari pukulan telak yang diberikan di kepalanya, rasanya sakit, semua berubah menjadi hitam, dia bahkan menangis namun tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan.

Tempatnya saat ini membuat tubuhnya terombang ambing, Luhan ketakutan, terlebih saat air laut mengenai wajahnya, dia ingin berteriak minta tolong tapi suaranya tercekat, dia ketakutan, tak mengerti apa yang terjadi sampai wajah Sehun samar terlihat di langit yang begitu luas dan dipenuhi bintang-bintang

" _Sehun…."_

Dia mencoba menggapai langit, meraih Sehun ke pelukannya sebelum tangannya terkulai lemas, dia mencoba mengangkatnya lagi namun percuma, kepalanya terasa begitu sakit, penglihatannya buram seperti menyerap seluruh ingatan hingga kesadarannya.

" _Sehun…."_

"LUHAAAAANNN"

Samar, Luhan seperti mendengar suara teriakan

 _Tapi siapa?_

 _Rasanya terlalu jauh_

Dia melihat ke sekeliling hanya untuk menemukan air disekitarnya, rasanya dia tenggelam dan terombang-ambing seperti ini

" _Sehun."_

Perlahan mata Luhan terpejam, rasa sakit di kepalanya tak tertahankan, dia terus menyebut nama Sehun dalam ketidaksadarannya sampai kalimat terakhir cukup membuat hatinya menangis saat tak mengingat bagaimana wajah Sehun yang sedang dipanggilnya saat ini

" _Sehun…."_

Luhan tak bisa lagi mendapatkan kesadarannya, matanya terpejam diiringi air mata seraya bertanya dalam ketidaksadarannya " _Siapa Sehun?"_ dengan hati menjerit seolah tak terima karena dia telah melupakan seseorang yang tak seharusnya seharusnya dia lupakan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Why Luhan? they asked, "He's everything, anyone else is not."_

 _Then, I lost him, twice, this too much and I can't take it_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dan hari ini merupakan hari kehancuran untuk seorang Oh Sehun. Hari dimana dia harus berdiri dengan kedua kakinya dan menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana kerumunan orang yang berada tak jauh darinya sedang memasukkan peti yang berisikan jenasah istrinya ke dalam tanah.

 _Aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini Sehunna, tapi kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi, tubuhnya hangus terbakar. Dan satu-satunya petunjuk hanya cincin pernikahan kalian, itu Luhan._

 _TIDAK! TIDAK MUNGKIN LUHANKU!_

 _SEHUN TERIMALAH KENYATAAN! LUHAN SUDAH TIADA!_

Tak ada air mata, hanya tatapan kosong seolah jiwanya juga dibawa serta bersamaan dengan kepergian istrinya. _Entahlah,_ dia sudah tidak memiliki alasan untuk bertahan hidup lagi saat ini, Sehun juga berniat mengakhiri hidupnya nanti, setelah dia menghabisi Donghoon agar dirinya memiliki wajah saat bertemu dengan mendiang istrinya.

 _Ya,_ jadi tidak ada alasan untuk dirinya menangis karena setelah semua ini berakhir, dirinya akan menyusul kemanapun Luhan pergi dan hanya hidup berbahagia dengan istrinya disana, di tempat dimana tidak ada satupun yang bisa menyakiti dirinya atau Luhan sekalipun.

" _LUHAAAAAAAAN!"_

Lalu jerit pilu Baekhyun sedikit menghancurkan hatinya, Sehun tidak memiliki keberanian menoleh dan melihat bagaimana kondisi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, dia sudah begitu hancur dan tak berniat lebih hancur mengingat segala alasan dirinya masih bernafas didunia ini hanya untuk memastikan Donghoon dan Ravi mati di kedua tangannya.

" _Nak,"_

Sehun menoleh sekilas, jujur dia merindukan suara yang memanggilnya lembut, _ya,_ selain milik Luhan, suara sang Mama adalah yang paling disukai Sehun. Lalu ketika dia membayangkan esok hari tak ada suara lembut Luhan yang membangunkannya, _Sehun hancur._

"Mama disini nak."

" _ara….."_ lirihnya pilu, lalu memutuskan untuk angkat kaki dari tempat peristirahatan istrinya, Sehun tak tahan, dia tersenyum terakhir kali menatap sang mama sebelum langkah kakinya gontai meninggalkan area pemakaman.

"LUHAN BANGUN! LUHAAAAAAAN!"

Matanya terpejam karena teriakan Kyungsoo, dia lemas, kakinya tak mau bekerjasama dengan keinginannya pergi, mungkin saat ini tubuh mungil Luhan sudah menyatu dengan tanah, dan membayangkan istrinya kedinginan didalam sana, Sehun terjatuh, terisak dalam diam dan menikmati bagaimana rasa sakit menggerogoti seluruh tubuhnya.

" _Aku tidak sanggup Luhan, aku tidak bisa tanpamu, aku—_ LUHAAAN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Three days later_

.

" _HAAAH~"_

"Dokter Park! Dia sadar!"

Sementara itu, di tempat yang berbeda terlihat seseorang tengah berhasil melewati masa kritisnya dalam waktu kurang dari empat puluh delapan jam. Kenyataan bahwa luka yang dialaminya cukup serius membuat dokter yang menanganinya hampir menyerah jika bukan karena seseorang yang memaksa dirinya untuk tetap menangani orang asing yang terdampar di tepi pantai.

Pria ini memiliki kondisi yang cukup serius atas lukanya, dia mengalami luka tembak di lengan kanan, tenggelam entah untuk berapa jam dan terakhir dia memiliki beberapa goresan luka di seluruh tubuh yang ditebak sang dokter adalah luka bakar.

" _nghhh~"_

Perlahan kedua mata pasiennya terbuka, tatapannya terlihat kosong disertai raut wajah yang terlihat ketakutan. _Mungkin situasinya,_ tapi kemudian hal pertama yang keluar dari bibir pria berparas cantik itu begitu mengejutkan saat dirinya bertanya

" _Siapa aku?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Bagaimana Seunghyun?"

"Kondisinya kritis, dia mengalami luka bakar di seluruh tubuh, wajahnya hancur dan terpaksa harus menggunakan perban untuk mengobati lukanya secara perlahan."

Dan tidak berbeda dengan wajah pucat dan hati dipenuhi dendam seperti yang dirasakan Sehun, maka Doojoon juga sedang melakukan segala cara termasuk membuat Seunghyun mendapatkan kesadarannya.

Dia dan Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, yang keduanya inginkan hanya kematian Ravi dan Donghoon yang sialnya semakin sulit mengingat posisi kini berbalik menyerang mereka, _status_ Ravi naik menjadi pimpinan kejaksaan menyingkirkan posisi ayahnya yang diberhentikan paksa setelah kejadian dimana dirinya terlibat atas tuduhan melindungi putranya yang ditetapkan menjadi tersangka atas kasus percobaan pembunuhan pada Donghoon.

Dan lucunya status Donghoon berubah menjadi korban dan dilindungi oleh pihak keamanan Seoul, _ya,_ semua kesialan ini menimpa mereka dalam waktu singkat hingga membuat Sehun dan Doojoon terpaksa bekerja sama hanya untuk mengakhiri sandiwara menjijikan yang dibuat Ravi dan Donghoon.

"Lakukan apapun untuk membuatnya membuka mata, kita memerlukan dia!"

"Ya, aku akan melakukan apapun."

Sementara Doojoon, tak hanya diberhentikan dari Seoul hospital, statusnya juga merupakan tersangka dari seluruh bisnis gelap yang dilakukan Donghoon. Pihak kejaksaan sudah mengeluarkan bukti terkait seluruh bisnis gelap seperti senjata, obat terlarang dan anak-anak dibawa umur yang diperjual belikan ke China dan Hongkong.

Membuat pergerakan mereka semakin sulit terlebih dengan kondisi Seunghyun yang tak kunjung sadarkan diri hingga membuat pergerakan Sehun semakin terbatas. Beruntung mereka memiliki Myungsoo, teman Luhan yang entah mengapa bersedia ikut andil dalam kekacauan ini. Dan terimakasih pula pada Myungsoo, karena dirinyalah Doojoon, Sehun dan Seunghyun memiliki tempat untuk bersembunyi yang cukup aman dan menjanjikan.

 _Klik…._

"Hey! Kalian sudah makan? Aku membawa banyak makanan, makanlah."

Terlihat Myungsoo membawa berbagai macam makanan di pelukannya, menawarkan pada Sehun dan Doojoon walau lagi-lagi gelengan kepala tanda mengelak yang dia dapatkan "Aku tidak, terimakasih."

"Aku juga." Timpal Doojoon mengikuti Sehun dibalas rasa jengah Myungsoo yang kini berdiri tepat dihadapan keduanya, _menginterograsi._

"Oh Sehun…."

"Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Lucunya Sehun tergoda untuk memukul Myungsoo saat ini, terkait pertanyaannya, semua hanya omong kosong jika dia mengatakan baik karena sudah tiga hari berlalu, seorang Oh Sehun sudah hancur jiwa dan raganya.

"Kecuali tubuhku, semua mati."

Bohong jika Myungsoo tidak percaya dengan jawaban Sehun, karena selain fokus mencari cara untuk membunuh Donghoon di pagi hari, sudah tiga hari ini Myungsoo selalu mendengar tangisan pilu Sehun berteriak memanggil nama mendiang istrinya.

Hal itu membuatnya cukup iba namun menyadari tak banyak yang bisa dia lakukan karena sepertinya Sehun benar-benar hancur jiwa dan pikirannya "Tapi setidaknya kau harus mengisi sesuatu untuk tubuhmu, kau membutuhkan tenaga jadi makanlah sebanyak mungkin."

"Minggir!"

"Luhan pasti jengkel dengan sikapmu dan-….. _arh!"_

Tatkala Myungsoo membawa nama Luhan, Sehun geram. Dia tidak dalam keadaan siap untuk mendengar nama Luhan disebut terlebih jika dirinya melakukan kesalahan, hal itu membuat Myungsoo sedikit salah tingkah namun tertawa menang karena setidaknya Sehun masih menjadi seorang manusia jika itu menyangkut Luhan.

" _Wae?_ Kau mau memukul aku? Lakukan!"

" _Kau-…..!"_

"Sehun cukup! Jangan bertindak gila saat ini!"

"LEPAS!"

Dia berteriak, menghempas baik tubuh Myungsoo maupun tangan Doojoon untuk melangkah pergi, dia kelelahan, hatinya sudah tidak sanggup lagi bertingkah seolah dia baik-baik saja, rasanya sakit setiap kali dia menghembuskan nafas, entah berapa lama lagi dia harus bertahan karena yang diinginkannya hanya menyelesaikan semua hal yang menjeratnya lalu segera pergi menyusul Luhan yang sudah meninggalkannya lebih dulu.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri." Katanya memperingatkan, berniat untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan minuman keras sampai ucapan Myungsoo menarik perhatiannya.

"Pergilah mabuk dan kau tidak akan tahu apa yang aku dapatkan!"

" _terserahmu saja."_

"Ya! Terserahku saja dan kau kehilangan kesempatan untuk memburu Donghoon tanpa pengawasan!"

 _Tap!_

Barulah Sehun tertarik, langkahnya terhenti dan sepertinya ini adalah berita baik setelah hampir tiga hari hatinya tenggelam dalam kesedihan. Dia pun mencoba untuk memakai akal sehatnya lalu menoleh dan memastikan ucapan Myungsoo "Apa maksudmu?"

" _Well,_ jangan lupakan bahwa aku memiliki posisi penting di daerah kekuasaanku. _Singkatnya,_ aku bermain pintar bukan memakai emosi, jadi aku mencari sebanyak mungkin tanpa menarik perhatian dan mereka membawaku ke tempat ini." katanya menunjukkan secarik kertas yang menjadi petunjuk akan keberadaan Donghoon tanpa perlindungan hukum yang selama ini menyulitkan mereka.

"Kemana dia akan pergi?" Doojoon yang bertanya dibalas jawaban singkat Myungsoo yang mengatakan "Pyeongchan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, tarik nafasmu, tenangkan pikiranmu."

Pasien berparas cantik itu mengikuti segala instruksi yang diberikan dokter padanya. Dia menarik nafas, dia tenang, namun tetap saja, dia tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat ketakutan, deru nafasnya tersengal dengan tangan yang terus menjambak kencang rambutnya.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah bisa mengingat sesuatu?"

Ketahuilah satu-satunya hal yang bisa diingat pria itu hanya rasa panas diiringi teriakan yang memanggilnya pilu, _tapi siapa?_

Dia bertanya-tanya berusaha mengingat walau kemudian rasa terombang-ambing membuatnya ketakutan hingga kepalanya sakit.

 _Apa? siapa yang memanggilku?_

 _Setelahnya,_ semua berubah menjadi hitam dan setiap kali dia mencoba mengingat bahkan untuk hal terkecil sekalipun, maka rasa sakit di kepalanya akan semakin menggila nyaris membuatnya muntah karena terlalu sakit.

" _ngghsial~_ Aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun, siapa aku? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun! Kenapa— _arh!"_

Dan barulah saat dia menggerakan lengan, pria itu merasakan sakit di tempat yang berbeda, matanya tertuju pada perban yang melingkar di lengan kanan dan bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa yang dia lewatkan atau siapa yang telah dia tinggalkan untuk seluruh luka yang ada pada tubuhnya " _katakan padaku apa yang terjadi—_ apa yang….APA YANG TERJADI PADAKU! LEPAS!"

Dia meronta, memukul semua yang ada disampingnya tanpa mau dihentikan. Dia bahkan mencoba untuk membuka semua perban yang melilit di tubuhnya seolah akan mendapat jawaban jika melihat lukanya.

"Dokter Park!"

Dokter berparas tampan yang berstatus sebagai dokter utama di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja terlihat tegas untuk memerintahkan "Beri dia penenang." Lalu tak lama pria asing itu segera diberikan injeksi oleh salah satu perawatnya hingga gerakan si pasien perlahan tenang sampai akhirnya tertidur tak sadarkan diri.

"Lakukan _CT_ scan dan berikan hasilnya padaku."

"Baik dokter Park."

Setelahnya dia hanya memandang sekilas pada pria didepannya sebelum bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruangan untuk menemukan seseorang yang terus menunggunya di ruang tunggu.

" _hyung…."_

"Jinyoung- _a,_ bagaimana?"

" _entahlah,_ pria itu belum stabil."

"Tapi apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Dia tidak mengingat siapa dirinya."

" _Mwo?"_ Pria bermata sipit itu terkejut, namun tak lama dia merubah warna mukanya lalu bergumam "Bukankah itu bagus?"

"Apa?"

"Jika dia tidak mengingat siapa dirinya, kita bisa mengatakan jika dirinya adalah Rein!"

Kedua pria itu saling menatap, melempar pandangan yang berbeda sampai sang dokter yang berusia lebih muda menjawab pertanyaan pria berusia tiga puluh tahun yang merupakan kakak iparnya " _Hyung,_ berhentilah berharap. Dia bukan Rein hyung."

"Aku tidak mengatakan dia Rein, _tapi wajahnya_ , wajahnya begitu mirip dengan Rein, _istriku."_

" _HYUNG!"_

Saat pria bernama Taeyceon itu dibentak oleh adik iparnya, dia menjadi begitu emosi, tak ragu dia mencengkram jas kebanggan sang dokter lalu mengancam pria yang merupakan adik kandung dari mendiang istrinya yang baru meninggal tiga bulan lalu.

"Jinyoung dengarkan aku! Jika dia tidak mengingat siapa dirinya kita bisa menjadikan dia Rein, kita akan kembali mendapatkan Rein. Kau mendapatkan kakakmu dan aku-…. _istriku hidup kembali."_

"Kau gila!"

Jinyoung menolak mentah rencana gila kakak iparnya, dia tahu Taecyeon masih dalam keadaan trauma karena kepergian kakaknya yang kebetulan memiliki wajah yang begitu mirip dengan pria asing yang ditemukan Taecyeon di sekitar pantai di villa mereka.

Dia tidak mengelak jika pria asing itu mirip dengan mendiang kakaknya, tapi untuk menjadikannya dia sebagai Rein yang telah tiada? _Jinyoung_ tidak pernah berfikir sejauh itu.

"Jinyoung…"

"…."

Dia terus berjalan, mengabaikan ide gila pria yang bekerja untuk organisasi gelap mengerikan yang sialnya begitu dicintai oleh mendiang kakaknya "Jinyoung…"

"Lupakan idemu hyung! Dia memiliki kehidupan dan aku memiliki identitasnya!"

"Tapi kita bisa menjadikannya Rein, _kumohon youngieya…_ "

"Tidak, itu gila dan terlalu beresiko!"

"Jinyoung…."

"…"

"PARK JINYOUNG!"

Dia menarik lengan adik iparnya, menghimpit sang dokter ke dinding berharap Jinyoung berbaik hati menjadikan pria asing yang dia temukan sebagai Rein, _mendiang istrinya._

" _Kumohon."_

"LEPAS!"

Jinyoung menghempas kasar tubuh suami kakaknya, buru-buru dia mengeluarkan sebuah kartu yang merupakan identitas dari pria asing yang ditemukan kakak iparnya.

"Kau lihat! Ini identitas dari pria asing yang kau temukan! Namanya Luhan dan dia bukan Rein. Jadi jangan bertingkah seolah Rein hyung masih hidup karena aku— _AKU SENDIRI YANG MENGUMUMKAN WAKTU KEMATIAN KAKAKKU, KEMATIAN REIN!"_

" _Rein…."_

"Cukup hyung! Kita tidak bisa menjadikan orang lain sebagai Rein, dia memiliki kehidupannya sendiri dan kita akan mengembalikannya." Katanya meninggalkan Taecyeon, berniat untuk tidak termakan bujuk rayu sang kakak sampai suara lirih Taecyeon membuatnya ragu.

"Lalu bagaimana jika dia tidak ingin mengingat kehidupannya yang lama? Bagaimana jika luka tembakan itu, memar diseluruh tubuhnya dan hilang ingatan yang dia alami karena pria itu merasa tertekan dan tidak mau hidup sebagai pria yang ada di identitas itu?"

Jinyoung terdiam, dia ingin mengelak lagi walau jauh dilubuk hatinya dia juga menginginkan kakaknya hidup kembali, bersamanya dan tidak kehilangan satu-satunya pria yang merupakan keluarga kandungnya.

"Demi Eunwoo, dia akan kembali menjadi Eunwoo kita jika Rein hidup, _ya?"_

Tapi menjadikan orang asing sebagai Rein adalah kesalahan, dia mengetahuinya dengan jelas. Dia ingin mengatakan tidak, lalu nama adik tirinya dan Rein disebut hingga membuatnya sedikit bimbang dan tanpa sadar ikut mengambil kesempatan dari semua keadaan membingungkan yang terjadi setelah tiga bulan.

"Aku akan melihat hasil _ct scan_ nya lebih dulu, jika terjadi benturan dia akan tetap menjadi Luhan si pemilik identitas, tapi jika tak ada kesalahaan di kepalanya, Dia akan menjadi Rein."

Taecyeon memekik bahagia, dipeluknya adik dari mendiang sang istri seraya membayangkan bahwa setelah hari ini, dia akan kembali mendapatkan istrinya hidup kembali, Rein akan kembali dan dia mendapatkan setengah jiwanya lagi untuk kali kedua.

" _Gomawo Jinyoung-a, gomawo adikku."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaiamana keadaanku?"

Kondisinya sudah cukup tenang saat ini, dia tak lagi berteriak tak pula menjambak rambutnya, _entahlah,_ tapi dari caranya menanggapi kondisinya saat ini, Jinyoung bisa menebak bahwa pria asing yang memiliki mata rusa serupa dengan mendiang kakaknya memiliki pekerjaan yang berkaitan dengan kesehatan.

"Hasilnya baik, kau tidak mengalami sesuatu yang salah di bagian kepalamu. Apa kau yakin kau tidak mengingat siapa dirimu?" dia bertanya, terlihat cemas walau harus menutupi kebohongan lain mengingat hasil _ct scan_ pria asing yang dia ketahui bernama Luhan sedikit menunjukkan memar di _cerebrum_ otak yang memiliki kemungkinan terbesar dia mengalami hilang ingatan seperti saat ini.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa mengingat siapa diriku."

Lalu ucapan Taecyeon kembali teringat di benaknya, kenyataan bahwa pria asing ini benar-benar mirip dengan mendiang kakaknya membuat sang dokter ragu untuk mengatakan kebenaran.

Karena tak hanya mata dan rupa yang menyerupai Rein, Luhan memiliki suara yang hampir sama dengan Rein seolah mereka adalah satu orang yang sama yang memiliki kehidupan yang berbeda.

"Apa kau mengenal siapa aku?"

" _huh?"_

Jinyoung tergagap bingung, dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, antara tega dan tidak dia mencoba untuk menahan diri sampai suara lain terdengar dan menyeruak percakapan yang sedang berlangsung di antara mereka.

"Namamu Rein."

" _nde?"_

"Ok Rein."

Jinyoung memberi tatapan tak percaya pada Taecyeon, namun yang menarik si pria asing terlihat sangat antusias lalu mengulang lagi ucapan Taecyeon padanya "Rein?"

"Ya, namamu Rein."

"Lalu siapa kau?"

"Ok Taecyeon, aku suamimu."

" _RRHH!"_

Jinyoung menggeram marah, dia membalikan tubuhnya karena omong kosong gila ini sementara pria bernama Luhan itu seperti hanya menerima mentah-mentah kebohongan yang telah dia dan Taecyeon buat untuknya "Suamiku? Aku sudah menikah?" dia bertanya lagi, Taecyeon kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di sisi kanan Luhan dan menggenggam tangannya "Ya, kau sudah menikah. Aku suamimu dan dia-…." Katanya melirik pada Jinyoung lalu kembali menatap lagi pada pria asing yang benar-benar menyerupai mendiang istrinya.

"Dia adikmu, Park Jinyoung."

"Benarkah? Kau adikku?"

Luhan bertanya dibalas raut putus asa dari pria yang dia ketahui sebagai dokter sekaligus adiknya "Hyung! kita harus bicara!"

Jinyoung berjalan keluar, diikuti Taecyeon yang kemudian menyusul adik iparnya. Mereka menutup pintu ruangan Luhan lalu saling memberi tatapan tajam "Apa kau yakin dengan apa yang kita lakukan?"

"Ya! sejauh ini semua berjalan lancar!"

"Tapi dia bukan Rein!"

"Aku tahu! Dia kehilangan ingatannya, kita bisa menjadikannya Rein , Kakakmu!"

"HYUNG! Aku rasa ini kesalahan dan-…."

 _Klik!_

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, menampilkan Luhan yang akan mereka jadikan sebagai pengganti Rein, _pria yang telah tiada._ Baik Jinyoung dan Taecyeon menatap terkejut sementara Luhan justru terlihat lega lalu mengatakan, _seolah membenarkan._

"Namaku Rein, maaf melupakan kalian, beri aku waktu sedikit lagi."

Taecyeon membalikan tubuhnya, dia tidak tahan menyadari Luhan seperti Rein istrinya, dia menangis disana sementara Jinyoung, dia memeluk erat pria yang menyerupai mendiang kakaknya lalu bergumam " _hyung…..hyung, terimakasih sudah kembali."_

"Maaf membuat kalian cemas."

"Tidak apa sayang, kau akan baik-baik saja."

Kini Taecyeon yang memeluknya, _entahlah,_ Luhan tidak merasakan apapun saat memeluk Taecyeon, dia hanya memeluk seperti dia melakukannya pada Jinyoung hingga membuat keadaan canggung.

Dan untuk mengatasi kecanggungan tersebut, Luhan melepas pelukan Taecyeon lalu bertanya "Bisakah kita pulang?"

" _y-_ Ya tentu saja!"

"Benarkah? Lalu dimana rumahku?"

Baik Jinyoung dan Taecyeon saling menatap lalu kembali menatap Luhan untuk menjawab dengan kompak "Pyeongchan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _A month later…_

 _._

 _._

" _Idiot!_ Bagaimana bisa kau keliru? Mereka polisi dan mereka sedang mengejarku!"

"Aku tidak tahu Donghoon seorang _princess jasmine_ Oh Sehun."

" _Princess jasmine?_ Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia diikuti banyak pengawal, maksudku dia sangat manja dan pengecut!"

" _Oh ayolah!_ Jangan membuat lelucon dan berikan aku tempat yang aman."

Sudah satu bulan ini Sehun kembali menetap di Pyeongchan, tidak untuk kembali kerumahnya dan Luhan, _well,_ dia tidak memiliki keberanian itu. Alasan dirinya berada di Pyeongchan adalah karena Donghoon juga berada disini.

Tebakan Myungsoo dia berada seorang diri di Pyeongchan, namun sial saat Sehun mencoba menyerangnya, beberapa polisi dan detektif berpakaian preman yang melindungi bajingan itu tiba-tiba datang dan mengejarnya.

Rencana mereka berantakan, _lagi._

Jadilah Sehun harus berlari tanpa mengundang perhatian dan harus repot-repot membuang mantel tebalnya agar mengecoh para polisi yang dibawa Donghoon ke Pyeongchan.

"Baiklah, aktifkan _gps-mu."_

Sehun mengaktifkan _gps,_ tak lama terdengar suara Myungsoo yang memberikan arah lalu memberitahu Sehun "Cari keramaian!"

"Dimana?"

"Tepat disebelah kananmu ada Halo minimarket! Kau melihatnya?"

Sehun melihat disebrang jalan lalu mengangguk membenarkan "Ya."

"Masuk kesana."

"Baiklah."

.

.

"Taecyeon- _ssi."_

"Ayolah Rein! Aku suamimu sampai kapan kau akan memanggilku dengan begitu formal?"

Luhan terdiam, dia menundukkan kepala hingga membuat Taecyeon merasa bersalah "Baiklah, maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan memaksa lagi, ada apa sayang?"

"….."

"Rein…."

"Aku ingin membeli sesuatu di Halo minimarket."

"Ada yang kurang?"

"Ya."

"Apa yang kurang?"

" _yoghurt."_

Taecyeon tertawa lagi, dia kemudian bersiap keluar dari mobil sampai tangan Luhan menarik lengannya "Aku saja, hanya sebentar."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah, sepuluh menit tidak kembali aku masuk kedalam."

Buru-buru Rein, _tidak._ Luhan keluar dari mobil, menyebrangi jalan untuk masuk kedalam minimarket dan membeli sesuatu yang dia inginkan. Dia mengambil cepat _yoghyurt_ yang dia inginkan.

" _Baiklah, Selesai!"_

"Aku sudah di Halo Minimarket!"

Setelahnya dia ingin segera membayar sampai suara seseorang menarik perhatian Luhan, dia mencari tahu mencari siapa yang berbicara lalu melihat seseorang yang entah mengapa membuat air matanya menetes tanpa alasan.

Hampir satu bulan ini dia hidup dalam ketidaktahuan, dia selalu merasa cemas seperti melewatkan sesuatu dan tak pernah bisa benar-benar memejamkan mata.

Lalu tiba-tiba suara entah milik siapa terdengar, membuat hatinya begitu tenang, terlalu tenang hingga matanya terkunci pada sosok yang wajahnya begitu pucat dan dingin sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. _Entahlah,_ dia tidak mengenal orang itu hatinya memukul sakit seolah ingin memberitahu sesuatu

 _Tapi apa?_

Hingga tanpa sadar langkahnya mendekati pria yang hanya menggunakan kaos hitam di cuaca dingin seperti ini.

" _brengsek!_ Kemana lagi aku harus pergi. CEPAT DATANG DAN JEMPUT AKU!"

" _Ke hatiku, mungkin."_

"L! AKU HAMPIR MATI DISINI!"

Tanpa sadar dia berteriak, melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya

" _apa aku mengenalmu?"_

Air matanya menetes lagi, entah karena apa, tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu pada pria itu. Dia bertekad untuk mencari tahu sampai tinggal beberapa langkah lagi mereka berhadapan, pria itu tiba-tiba memekik " _YEAH! AKHIRNYA KAU DATANG!"_ lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa menoleh lagi.

Tangan Luhan terangkat, mencoba untuk mencegah namun percuma karena pria itu sudah pergi.

" _Siapa kau?"_

Dia bertanya-tanya lalu tertawa menyadari bahwa dirinya begitu bodoh melihat ke arah pria lain sementara Taecyeon terus menatapnya dari sebrang jalan. Luhan bahkan sedikit melambai ke arah Taecyeon dan tak lama pergi untuk membayar _yoghurtnya._

"Hanya ini?" Kasir bertanya dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Luhan "Berapa totalnya?" katanya menghapus air mata yang tiba-tiba menetes dan menyerahkan selembar uang pada kasir "Ini…" katanya membayar, lalu berniat pergi sampai seseorang menarik kasar lengannya.

Yoghurtnya terjatuh karena _refleks,_

Sedetik dia melihat nasib malang _yoghurtnya,_ lalu mencari tahu siapa yang menarik lenganya hingga sosok itu, sosok yang membuatnya tenang dan baru saja ingin dia dekati tiba-tiba berada di depannya.

Menatapnya sangat terkejut seperti melihat hantu.

Nafasnya juga terdengar putus-putus dan sama sepertinya, lelaki bermata elang itu juga menitikkan air mata tanpa alasan.

" _Ada apa?"_

Dia mencoba bertanya sementara tangan pria asing itu terus mencengkram kuat lengannya, semakin kuat hingga akhirnya Luhan bertanya " _siapa kau?"_ dibalas jawaban yang sukses membuat hati Luhan bergemuruh hebat tatkala bibir tipis dari pria itu memanggil dirinya dengan

" _Luhan?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _tobecontinued_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Gimana? Gondok? Mual? Marah? Me too, me too_

 _I wish, chapter ini bisa dilongkap aja, tapi kalo chapter ini dilongkap gue gabisa nerus ke babak selanjutnya Rein a.k.a Luhan yang baru meet sama the real husbandnya kan, pfftt_

 _._

 _Okey, tarik itu napas jangan ngomong kasar dlu :""_

 _._

 _Pertama, please welcome buat dua tokoh baru yang ternyata adalah Park Jinyoung GOT7 and Ok Taecyeon 2PM, mereka orang terakhir ga gue tambah2in lagi_

 _._

 _Kedua sbenernya gue emang udah lama banget pengen buat cerita antara Lu atau Hun, salah satu dari mereka amnesia tapi belum pernah kesampean, jadi pas di JTV ada celah ya langsung gue masukin biar ngidam gue lunas, ;p_

 _._

 _Ketiga Rein itu fiksi, gue suka aja nama itu jadi gue kasi ke Luhan buat nama amnesianya, so, jangan ditanya Rein siapa karena Rein ya Luhan._

 _._

 _Keempat ini dua chapter lagi gue jadiin satu_

 _._

 _Kelima jangan tanya kapan JTV end karena jawabannya bisa bentar lagi tapi ga bentar2 amat. Gue lagi kejar tayang dua chap jadi satu muluk, doaian aja biar rampung cepet._

 _._

 _Dan terakhir, untuk mencegah PHP diantara kita, JTV chap 24 baru akan di UP hari Sabtu, 10 Februari 2018, jadi jangan begadang, kalian ga kuat, biar gue aja dengan hestek#DILANEVERIWER -_-_

 _._

 _Well seyou, semoga keselnya cepat reda, muach :*_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Previous**_

" _Siapa kau?"_

 _Dia bertanya-tanya lalu tertawa menyadari bahwa dirinya begitu bodoh melihat ke arah pria lain sementara Taecyeon terus menatapnya dari sebrang jalan. Luhan bahkan sedikit melambai ke arah Taecyeon dan tak lama pergi untuk membayar yoghurtnya._

" _Hanya ini?" Kasir bertanya dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Luhan "Berapa totalnya?" katanya menghapus air mata yang tiba-tiba menetes dan menyerahkan selembar uang pada kasir "Ini…" katanya membayar, lalu berniat pergi sampai seseorang menarik kasar lengannya._

 _Yoghurtnya terjatuh karena refleks,_

 _Sedetik dia melihat nasib malang yoghurtnya, lalu mencari tahu siapa yang menarik lenganya hingga sosok itu, sosok yang membuatnya tenang dan baru saja ingin dia dekati tiba-tiba berada di depannya._

 _Menatapnya sangat terkejut seperti melihat hantu._

 _Nafasnya juga terdengar putus-putus dan sama sepertinya, lelaki bermata elang itu juga menitikkan air mata tanpa alasan._

" _Ada apa?"_

 _Dia mencoba bertanya sementara tangan pria asing itu terus mencengkram kuat lengannya, semakin kuat hingga akhirnya Luhan bertanya "siapa kau?" dibalas jawaban yang sukses membuat hati Luhan bergemuruh hebat tatkala bibir tipis dari pria itu memanggil dirinya dengan_

" _Luhan?"_

 _._

 _._

 **Je'Te Veux**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Lu Han as Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Aku sudah di Halo Minimarket."

Rasanya lucu mengingat statusnya kini adalah seorang buronan dari kepolisian dan kejaksaan, dia tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun kecuali satu, _membiarkan istrinya tewas di tangan pembunuh,_ selebihnya, dia hanyalah seorang pria yang ingin membalaskan dendam atas kematian istri tercinta, belahan jiwanya yang sudah satu bulan ini tak ia temui wajah dan raganya.

" _Oke, sekarang bersembunyilah sampai aku datang."_

Dan yang sedang berbicara dengannya adalah sahabat dari mendiang istrinya, _Myungsoo._ Entah sejak kapan mereka menjadi dekat, yang jelas Myungsoo sudah terlalu banyak membantu dirinya. Dimulai dari tempat persembunyian, informasi dan yang paling membuat Sehun merasa sangat tertolong adalah kenyataan bahwa pria yang selalu membawa pulang istrinya saat mabuk adalah orang yang sangat bisa diandalkan.

" _Aku akan datang setahun lagi, tunggu dengan sabar."_

"Mwo? Apa kau gila?"

" _Aku bercanda, cepat bersembunyi sampai aku datang."_

" _brengsek!_ Kemana lagi aku harus pergi? CEPAT DATANG DAN JEMPUT AKU!"

Terlepas dari sikap konyolnya, Myungsoo selalu membantunya disaat terdesak dan akan selalu ada tepat waktu saat dirinya tak bisa lagi berlari.

" _Ya…ya…_ Lima menit lagi aku sampai tuan tidak tahu terimakasih."

Sehun tergelak, rasanya yang dia lakukan sedari tadi hanya mengumpat, _ya,_ rasanya pula wajar jika dia merasa begitu murka. Malam ini dia nyaris membunuh Donghoon, tapi kemudian polisi sialan itu datang entah darimana hingga membuat pergerakannya terhambat dan terpaksa harus melarikan diri jika tidak ingin berakhir di dalam jeruji besi.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu."

Lalu kemudian dia merasa seseorang memperhatikannya, Sehun tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Yang dia lakukan hanya tenang dan waspada jika tiba-tiba seseorang berada di dekatnya. Berlebihan memang tapisemenjak dirinya berstatus tersangka dan seorang buron, Sehun menjadi begitu sensitif pada segala hal, terutama pada firasat atau tebakan jika sepasang mata sedang memperhatikannya.

"L! Dimana posisimu?"

" _Satu putaran dan aku sampai."_

"Baiklah."

Tapi entahlah, kali ini Sehun merasakan tatapan yang sedang memperhatikannya tidak berbahaya, _sebaliknya,_ dia merasa tatapan entah milik siapa sedang membuat jantungnya berdebar, tiba-tiba tangannya berkeringat, dia resah namun terselip rasa hangat saat tatapan yang entah milik siapa itu terasa semakin _intens_ mengunci dirinya.

" _sial!_ Siapa yang mengawasiku dan terus menatapku?"

Sehun mengumpat, dia tergoda untuk menoleh ke arah samping kanan minimarket sampai suara ponselnya kembali bergetar dan menunjukkan nama _L_ tertera disana.

"Dimana?"

"Aku sudah didepan, keluarlah dan jangan terlalu menarik perhatian, _relax."_

" _YEAH! AKHIRNYA KAU DATANG!"_

Sehun memekik, tanpa menoleh dia bergegas pergi walau sekilas, untuk satu detik yang cepat dia bersumpah melihat sosok yang begitu familiar untuknya, yang begitu dia rindukan walau terpaksa dia abaikan karena terlalu banyak hal yang memenuhi kepalanya, _Luhan terutama._

" _aku rasa aku sudah gila."_ Katanya bergumam dan

 _BLAM!_

"Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu pucat?"

L bertanya, dibalas tatapan singkat Sehun yang menjelaskan ketidaktahuannya yang cukup mengganggu " _entahlah,_ aku seperti melewatkan sesuatu tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang aku lewatkan." Katanya lirih dibalas tawa remeh Myungsoo yang tanpa sengaja melihat kerumunan polisi berpakaian preman yang masuk terburu-buru ke dalam Minimarket tempat Sehun berada sebelumnya.

"Setelah ini aku akan memeriksa seluruh tubuhmu, ponsel dan apapun yang melekat padamu."

"Kenapa?" katanya bertanya, lalu Myungsoo mengerling ke arah beberapa pria berbadan besar yang terlihat lebih mirip _bodyguard_ daripada polisi "Karena sepertinya mereka terlalu mudah menemukan tempatmu berada."

"Konyol, Pyeongchan kota yang kecil, jadi wajar jika aku dan mereka hanya berada di sekitar sini!"

" _ya,_ terserahmu saja tuan muda!" katanya menyindir, lalu menatap malas pada Sehun "Kenakan _seatbelt!"_

Buru-buru Sehun menarik _seatbelt_ di sisi kanannya, berniat untuk segera memakai _seatbelt_ sementara matanya terus menatap kerumunan polisi sialan yang satu-persatu mulai meninggalkan Minimarket. Dia tersenyum getir, mengutuk segala kekuasaan yang dimiliki Donghoon sampai sesuatu mengganggu penglihatannya lagi.

 _Deg!_

Jantung Sehun mencolos hebat, nafasnya tiba-tiba sesak saat melihat _siluete_ dari seseorang yang begitu menyerupai istrinya, menyerupai Luhan.

" _tidak mungkin."_

"Apa yang tidak mungkin?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Myungsoo, secara _refleks_ Sehun membuka pintu mobilnya

"SEHUN!"

Lalu Myungsoo berteriak, terdengar sangat marah sementara Sehun terus berjalan masuk kedalam Minimarket tempatnya tersembunyi " _Apakah dirimu? Hal yang aku rasa telah aku lewatkan?"_ Dia ingin memastikan dengan kedua matanya sendiri jika disana, pria yang terlihat sedang membayar sebotol _yoghyurt,_ bukanlah istrinya.

" _Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan jika itu kau, Lu?"_

Demi Tuhan, Sehun adalah seorang pria yang begitu tergila-gila pada Luhan, _sejak kecil,_ hingga saat tubuh istrinya dia lihat menyatu dengan tanah satu bulan yang lalu. Tidak pernah sekalipun dia merasa benar-benar kehilangan Luhan, _entahlah._ Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya Luhan akan selalu hidup untuknya, terlepas tubuhnya yang telah dikubur Luhan akan selalu tetap hidup di hatinya.

Lalu saat ini, malam ini, seolah tak bisa lagi menahan sesak rindunya akan sosok yang begitu dia cintai, Sehun bertindak gila, dia membuka pintu Minimarket, berjalan lurus ke arah kasir seraya menikmati bagaimana suara itu terdengar bertanya persis seperti Luhan, _miliknya_

" _Berapa totalnya?"_

Lalu dengan segala keegoisan yang ada pada sisi manusianya, Sehun berharap, _sangat berharap,_ jika pria yang terlihat seperti Luhan memang adalah Luhan- _nya_.

" _Ini-…"_

Tak membuang waktu, Sehun segera menarik lengannya. Memastikan hal yang mengganggunya sampai tak sengaja air mata miliknya menetes begitu saja saat sepasang mata cantik itu menatap padanya.

Keduanya melempar tatapan berbeda, jika Sehun terlihat sangat terkejut bisa melihat lagi sosok yang begitu dia rindukan, maka pria cantik yang sedang ditatapnya terlihat bingung seolah bertanya namun tak menyembunyikan tatapan lembutnya untuk Sehun.

Tak ada yang berbicara untuk beberapa saat, keduanya bertatapan cukup lama sampai si pria cantik bertanya " _Siapa kau?"_ yang tanpa alasan menyayat dalam hati Sehun hanya karena pertanyaan dari pria yang diyakininya adalah Luhan namun menatapnya seperti orang asing.

" _Luhan?"_

" _huh?"_

Berbeda dengan Luhan yang benar-benar tidak mengingat siapa dirinya, siapa pria berdiri didepannya saat ini. _Perasaan macam apa ini?_ Lalu pria didepannya memanggilnya Luhan. _Siapa Luhan?_

"Siapa yang kau bicarakan? Siapa Lu-…."

"REIN!"

Seseorang berteriak, detik berikutnya dia sudah berada dalam pelukan pria lain yang selama satu bulan ini selalu memanggilnya dengan

" _Rein?"_

Sehun terkejut, antara marah dan sakit kemudian bergantian dia rasakan. Saat Luhan bertanya _siapa kau?_ Sudah begitu menyayat hatinya, lalu lihatlah pria asing yang kini memeluk Luhan dan menatap tak kalah gusar dan marah sepertinya, membuat emosinya nyaris tak bisa dia kendalikan sampai pria asing itu bertanya

"Siapa kau?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya! _Siapa—_ SIAPA KAU DAN KENAPA KAU MEMELUK LUHAN?!"

Sehun berusaha mengambil Luhan dari pria asing itu, namun sayang pria yang memiliki tinggi sama dengannya, yang dipanggil Luhan dengan sebutan " _Taecyeon…."_ Lebih dulu memeluk erat Luhan hingga jauh dari Sehun yang kini terlihat emosi.

"LEPASKAN LUHAN!"

" _Luhan?_ SIAPA LUHAN YANG KAU BICARAKAN? DIA ISTRIKU, OK REIN!"

" _Mwo?"_

Sehun terdiam, wajahnya menunjukkan segalanya, _rasa tidak percaya, ketakutannya,_ hanya karena pernyataan terlampau lantang dari pria yang memiliki istri serupa dengan istrinya

" _tidak mungkin…"_

"Rein! Kau tidak apa?"

Pria itu bertanya pada Luhan, menangkup wajah mungil Luhan dan memastikan dengan cara yang sama jika Sehun sedang memastikan keadaan istrinya. Keduanya bertatapan hingga membuat raut tak rela ditunjukkan Sehun yang sedang berdoa kuat-kuat

 _Kau bukan Rein, katakan kau bukan Rein!_

" _y-_ Ya, aku tidak apa."

" _Sial!"_

Sehun menangis lagi, kali ini bukan karena hatinya tersayat melainkan karena jawaban dari pria cantik itu seolah membenarkan dirinya adalah Rein, bukan Luhan istrinya.

" _aku pasti sudah gila."_

Dan saat Sehun terlihat menyerah, Taecyeon justru terlihat gugup, dia takut jika pria didepannya mengenali Luhan yang sama yang dia temukan dan dia jadikan Rein saat ini, dia bahkan tidak mengijinkan Luhan dan pria asing itu kembali bertatapan. Jadilah, dia terus memeluk Luhan tanpa mempedulikan bahwa pria yang dia paksa menggantikan identitas mendiang istrinya sedang diam-diam meronta minta dilepaskan.

" _sst…_ Rein tenanglah."

"SEHUN!"

Lalu tiba-tiba suara lain terdengar berteriak, Luhan ingin menoleh tapi apa boleh buat Taecyeon mendekapnya begitu kuat hingga hanya percakapan yang terdengar serius yang bisa didengarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sehun enggan bergeming tetapi Myungsoo terus memaksanya, hal itu cukup membuat Myungsoo penasaran hingga mencari tahu siapa yang sedang ditatap Sehun hanya untuk menemukan pria asing yang sedang memeluk pria yang tubuhnya lebih kecil dari mereka bertiga.

"Siapa kalian?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya! Segera bawa temanmu pergi karena dia mengganggu istriku."

" _Mwo?_ Sehun apa yang kau-….."

Myungsoo terdiam sejenak, raut wajahnya menjadi panik saat melihat kerumunan polisi yang mengejar Sehun kembali memasuki _minimarket._ Dia kemudian terpaksa menarik tangan Sehun yang secara tidak langsung menolak untuk pergi.

"Kita harus pergi." dia berbisik, namun diabaikan Sehun yang masih menatap tak berkedip istri dari pria asing di depan mereka "Sehun!"

" _Luhan."_

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

" _Dia Luhan."_ katanya menunjuk pria yang sedang didekap Taecyeon hanya untuk membuat Myungsoo membulatkan mata seolah tak percaya Sehun akan kehilangan akal sehatnya secepat ini.

"CARI DIA! SEKARANG!"

" _Oh tidak…."_

Buru-buru Myungsoo membalikan paksa tubuh Sehun, dia masih berusaha menarik lengan suami dari mendiang sahabatnya walau percuma karena Sehun tetap tak bergeming dari tempatnya "Kita harus pergi."

"….."

"Sehun!"

"….."

"SEHUN!" katanya berteriak dan seolah tak memiliki pilihan lain, Myungsoo kemudian menarik paksa lengan Sehun dan membawanya pergi melewati empat polisi berbadan besar yang berpencar mencarinya.

" _Luhan!"_

Meninggalkan Taecyeon yang kini bisa bernafas lega saat orang asing yang terus memanggil Rein dengan Luhan akhirnya pergi menjauh dari mereka. Dia kemudian melepas pelukannya pada Rein, mencari tahu apa pengganti istrinya baik-baik saja walau kenyataan pahit harus dia terima saat Rein terus melihat kemana pria asing itu pergi hingga akhirnya tidak terlihat.

"Rein."

" _hmh?"_

"Kita pulang, kau berkeringat." Katanya kembali mengalihkan perhatian Luhan yang tak sadar bertanya "Pulang?" dan entah mengapa kalimat pulang yang sedang mereka bicarakan hanya membuatnya terlihat bingung dan nyaris menitikkan air mata saat hatinya kembali merasa cemas, kembali kosong dipenuhi ketakutan.

"Ya, kita pulang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _BLAM_

 _._

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kenapa kau kehilangan fokus hanya karena pria asing yang sedari tadi kau sebut dengan Luhan?"

Ya, sepanjang perjalanan mereka kembali ke rumah kecil yang sengaja disewa Myungsoo, keduanya tak henti berdebat. Myungsoo terus berteriak kesal sementara Sehun terus meracaukan hal gila seperti menyebut nama Luhan di sepanjang perjalanan mereka kembali.

"Dia memang Luhan."

Sehun tetap pada pendiriannya, mencoba untuk bersikap egois walau itu menyakiti dirinya sendiri, dia hanya tidak bisa menerima kenyataan jika pria itu bukan Luhan. Dia tidak ingin merasa kehilangan lagi dan bertahan pada apa yang dia yakini walau semua sungguh menyakitinya.

" _Gila!"_

Cibiran Myungsoo berhasil sedikit menampar Sehun, membuatnya tertawa kecil lalu suara tawanya menjadi semakin kencang seiring luka yang menyayat dalam hatinya " _Kau benar,_ aku sudah gila! _HA HA HA…._ Aku bahkan mengira dia adalah Luhan! Aku-…. _aku sangat menyedihkan."_

" _Sehun…"_

Bohong jika Myungsoo tidak merasa iba pada kondisi Sehun saat ini, sudah satu bulan dia hanya melihat kepalsuan dari ketenangan yang ditunjukkan Sehun, tak sekalipun Sehun pernah menunjukkan sisinya yang berbeda dari malam ini.

Rasa kehilangannya, rasa rindunya yang sudah coba dia kubur dalam-dalam kini tiba-tiba menyeruak hanya karena pertemuannya dengan seseorang yang terus dia sebut sebagai Luhan.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang kau lihat?" katanya tenang dibalas senyum lirih Sehun yang kini menundukkan kepala seraya mengusap kasar wajahnya " _entahlah,_ tapi aku yakin dia Luhan."

"Sehun cukup! Kau butuh istirahat dan sebaiknya-….."

 _BLAM!_

"OH SEHUN DIMANA KAU BAJINGAN! / SEHUN!"

Sampai suara pintu rumah yang dibanting bersahutan dengan teriakan murka dari dua orang yang rasanya dikenali Myungsoo sebagai suara dari Kai dan Chanyeol

" _oh tidak…._ Mereka pasti akan memukulku lagi."

Myungsoo menatap horor sisi pintu rumahnya, sedikit banyak dia mengalami trauma pada suara teriakan Kai dan Chanyeol. _Ah,_ jangan tanya kenapa karena ini adalah suara teriakan yang sama yang selalu berhasil membuatnya babak belur mengingat setiap kali Luhan mabuk dan berada di ruanganyya, dua pria berbadan besar itu akan bergantian memukul wajah tampannya.

"SEHUN!"

Tibalah mereka di ruang kecil tempat Sehun dan Myungsoo berada, keduanya kini bertatapan dengan Myungsoo yang terlihat cemas sementara Sehun duduk tak jauh darinya dengan kepala tertunduk.

Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi setelah satu bulan Sehun mencoba menghindari mereka, ini adalah kesempatan pertama Kai dan Chanyeol untuk bisa memberi pelajaran pada suami dari mendiang pria cantik mereka.

" _KAU!"_

Chanyeol terlihat menggeram marah, lalu Myungsoo mencoba untuk menjadi penengah walau harus berakhir menerima pukulan telak dari Chanyeol "MINGGIR!" katanya berteriak, mengabaikan Myungsoo yang terlihat meringis hanya untuk mendekati Sehun diikuti Kai dibelakangnya.

" _y-_ YAK! APA HOBI KALIAN ADALAH MEMUKUL WAJAHKU YANG TAMPAN?"

Tak ada respon, yang ada hanya pemandangan dimana Chanyeol mencengkram kuat kaos yang digunakan Sehun lalu berteriak "SAMPAI KAPAN KAU AKAN SEPERTI INI?"

Sehun terdiam sejenak, mengenali wajah-wajah yang begitu malu untuk dia temui. Nyatanya bukan hanya dia yang kehilangan seorang istri, tapi di depannya saat ini, dia sedang menatap sahabat kecil mendiang istrinya, yang begitu menyayangi Luhan, kedua pria yang bahkan tak sanggup menghadiri pemakaman istrinya satu bulan yang lalu karena mungkin rasa sakit mereka jauh lebih banyak dan Sehun merasa bersalah pada keduanya.

"Maaf."

" _Mwo?"_

Hanya itu satu-satunya kalimat yang belum disampaikan Sehun pada Kai dan Chanyeol, hanya perasaan malu yang memenuhi hatinya setiap kali mengingat pengorbanan Kai dan Chanyeol yang bahkan rela meninggalkan kekasih hati mereka hanya untuk menjaga Luhan, memastikan bahwa istrinya tidak merasa kesepian sampai Luhan kembali padanya.

" _Maafkan aku Yeol….Kai."_

Lalu apa yang terjadi? Kurang dari satu tahun Luhan kembali padanya, semua menjadi mengerikan. Dia berbohong pada Luhan, dia membuat Luhan dipenuhi rasa sakit di hati dan di tubuhnya hingga berakhir tak bisa melakukan apapun saat tubuh mungil istrinya dimasukkan kedalam peti dan menyatu dalam tanah.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Sehun gundah, hatinya kuat mencengkram, kepalanya hanya dipenuhi dengan Luhan sampai tangan kasar Chanyeol membawanya kembali pada realita bahwa dia harus bertanggung jawab sebagai seorang suami yang gagal menjaga istrinya, yang membuat Luhan harus mengalami hal mengerikan di sepanjang hidupnya.

"Sebentar lagi, _bertahanlah."_

"Apa?"

"Aku akan mati di tangan kalian setelah aku menyelesaikan semuanya, _aku janji."_

Baik Kai dan Chanyeol menunjukkan ketidakpercayaan mereka atas ucapan Sehun, keduanya membuang wajah sekilas sebelum Kai mengambil alih Sehun dan tak menagatakan apapun selain

 _BUGH!_

"BAJINGAN! JIKA INGIN MATI KENAPA TIDAK MALAM INI? KENAPA HARUS MENUNGGU SETELAH KAU SELESAI MENJADI PEMBUNUH? KAU MEMBUAT LUHAN MATI DAN BEGINI CARAMU MENYESAL?"

"…"

Sehun tersungkur, sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah bersamaan dengan kemarahan yang ditunjukkan Kai untuknya, ayah dari Taeoh itu juga menatapnya seperti tergoda ingin membunuh dan terus memukuli Sehun yang hanya diam tak mengeluarkan satu pembelaan apapun untuk dirinya.

" _Kenapa-…"_

"Luhan, dia masih hidup." Racaunya menggila hingga membuat Kai bertambah geram karena omong kosong Sehun terdengar begitu indah ditelinganya.

" _diam."_

"Luhan masih hidup dan aku akan membawanya pulang. Aku janji akan segera membawanya-…"

Kai duduk diatas tubuh Sehun, mencengkram _shirt_ suami dari mendiang Luhan dan memukulnya lagi di wajah agar Sehun kembali pada sadarnya, pada tanggung jawabnya untuk bertahan hidup dan tidak berfikir untuk mati menyusul istrinya.

"DIAAAAAM!"

 _BUGH!_

Pukulan telak mengenai wajah tampan Sehun, Kai murka begitupula Chanyeol karena Sehun terlalu diam "BERHENTI MENGATAKAN OMONG KOSONG!" Dan entah sudah berapa kali pukulan Kai mengenai wajah Sehun, suami dari mendiang sahabatnya itu tetap bersikeras pada keyakinannya bahwa " _Luhan masih hidup, percayalah padaku."_

" _sial!_ Kau benar-benar membuatku ingin membunuhmu!" Kai mendesis, siap memukul lagi wajah Sehun sampai seseorang menarik lengannya dan membuatnya memiliki jarak dengan Sehun.

"CUKUP!"

Myungsoo yang melakukannya, dia menatap jengah pada ketiga pria yang kini bersamanya untuk berdiri di tengah, menghalangi agar kekacauan ini tak terus berlanjut.

" _Minggir…."_

Kai kembali mendekati Sehun, berniat menghajarnya sampai Myungsoo lebih dulu berteriak "DEMI TUHAN KALIAN SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MEMBANTUNYA!" geramnya mendorong tubuh Kai menjauh.

Sontak teriakan Myungsoo cukup menarik perhatian Kai dan Chanyeol, mereka bertanya-tanya apa yang telah mereka lewatkan sampai suara Myungsoo kembali terdengar "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Dia teman kalian dan bukan temanku! Dan satu-satunya alasan aku berada di sekitarnya hanya karena Luhan!" suaranya bergetar, tiba-tiba nama Luhan disebutkan dan membuat hati mereka semua direlung sesak yang menohok.

Wajah ketiganya juga begitu pucat terlebih saat ucapan Myungsoo berhasil membuat air mata Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol menetes bersamaan "Luhan akan menangis jika kalian bertengkar dan saling memukul seperti ini, _jadi cukup!_ CUKUP DAN TENANGKAN PIKIRAN KALIAN!"

Dan terimakasih pada Myungsoo, setidaknya dengan membawa nama Luhan dia bisa membuat ketiga pria didepannya sedikit berdamai dan lebih tenang. Kai dan Chanyeol juga terduduk lemas menyusul Sehun yang memeluk kedua lututnya dan kembali tertunduk dengan wajah memar karena pukulan Kai yang luar biasa menyakitkan.

Tak ada yang berbicara lagi, semuanya sedang merasakan rindu yang berbeda kepada Luhan, sesak di dada mereka seolah ditertawakan Luhan yang kini berada jauh dari pelukan mereka. Membuat Myungsoo memutuskan untuk duduk dan melipat kedua lututnya di tengah antara Kai-Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Kalian semua merindukan Luhan, _bukan?"_

"….."

"Aku juga merindukan temanku, kepergiannya terlalu sulit kuterima. Lalu aku melihatnya datang setiap hari ke _club._ Dia mabuk, dia membuat keributan dan meneriakan nama asing yang tak pernah kudengar." Katanya menatap iba pada Sehun didengarkan dengan baik oleh Kai dan Chanyeol yang merasa begitu jahat karena tidak bisa menemani Sehun disaat sulitnya.

"Terakhir, dia bertemu dengan Doojoon, membuat kesepakatan untuk saling menghabisi setelah mereka berhasil menghabisi Donghoon."

" _Mwo?"_

Kai terkejut namun tatapan Myungsoo mengabaikannya dan kembali memberitahu "Pikir kalian aku akan membiarkan bajingan ini melakukan apapun yang dia suka? Aku mengawasinya dengan memberikan semua yang dia perlukan, aku mengikuti kemanapun dia pergi. Kalian tahu kenapa?" katanya bertanya dibalas tawa lirih Sehun yang menyadari dirinya benar-benar dikasihani saat ini.

"Karena aku sendiri yang akan memastikan dia tidak akan melakukan hal gila pada dirinya sendiri! Demi Tuhan Oh Sehun! Bukan ini yang diinginkan Luhan! Dia ingin kau bahagia."

Sehun termenung, berharap ada sebuah penghiburan untuknya walau berakhir harus merasa begitu tidak berguna untuk siapapun, matanya kosong menatap entah kemana. Lalu tak lama dia berdiri dan berjalan gontai entah kemana.

"Sehun! Kemana kau pergi?"

"…"

Sontak, Kai dan Chanyeol ikut berdiri, memutuskan untuk tidak kehilangan Sehun lagi setelah semua hal mereka lakukan untuk menemukan sahabat kekasih mereka, keduanya mengekori Sehun kemanapun, menahan kesal karena tak mendapat respon dari pria didepannya untuk memberitahu.

"SEHUN! JANGAN BERTINGKAH SEOLAH HANYA KAU YANG KEHILANGAN LUHAN! AKU KEHILANGAN PRIA MUNGIL YANG AKU JAGA SEJAK KECIL, KAI, AKU, KYUNGSOO, BAEKHYUN BAHKAN KEDUA ORANG TUAMU JUGA KEHILANGAN LUHAN!"

Chanyeol menarik kasar lengan Sehun, memberitahu pria sialan didepannya bahwa mereka memiliki rasa kehilangan yang sama, matanya menatap seperti memohon agar Sehun tidak melaluinya lagi seorang diri.

"Pulanglah, _Kumohon."_

Dengan tatapan sendu _khas_ miliknya, Sehun hanya tersenyum simpul seraya melepas cengkraman tangan Chanyeol dari lengannya "Aku akan pulang jika Luhan pulang."

" _Sehun…"_

Setelahnya Sehun melangkah pergi, rasanya ingin Kai menariknya pulang namun Chanyeol memberi isyarat agar Kai tak mengikutinya, ketiganya kini hanya bisa memperhatikan Sehun yang memasuki mobil dan tak lama pergi entah kemana.

" _Biarkan dia kali ini."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _BLAM!_

 _._

Dan disinilah Sehun, memberanikan diri untuk mendatangi tempat tinggalnya dan Luhan di Pyeongchan. Tempat tinggal yang sudah satu bulan ini dia abaikan kini menjadi terlihat sangat mengerikan, tak ada lagi teriakan manja Luhan yang menyambutnya ketika dia memarkirkan mobil, tak ada lagi senyum cantik yang selalu berhasil membuat Sehun melupakan lelahnya dan hanya mendengarkan seluruh cerita Luhan di klinik kecil tempatnya bekerja.

 _Tak ada lagi Luhan dalam hidupnya._

 _Klik…._

Percayalah, Sehun membutuhkan banyak keberanian untuk memasuki tempat tinggalnya, namun saat pintu rumahnya terbuka entah dimana keberanian itu berada, _dia ditinggalkan lagi,_ bahkan oleh satu-satunya keberanian yang dia miliki untuk memasuki rumahnya.

" _Aku pulang."_ Serunya, dibalas kegelapan dan keheningan rumah yang tak terawat semenjak kematian Luhan.

 _SEHUN! KENAPA LAMA SEKALI!_

Dulu dia akan merentangkan tangan, menyambut si pria cantik yang berlari ke pelukannya, kemudian mereka akan berciuman, membagi rasa rindu yang sama lalu akan menghabiskan malam panas di kamar mereka.

 _Dulu…._

" _haah~"_

Air matanya masih sanggup berada pada tempatnya, tidak terjatuh seiring kekuatan hati yang sangat terbatas yang coba ditahan Sehun saat ini.

Lalu dia melangkah masuk kedalam kamar, menyalakan lampu dan tatapannya ada pada meja rias sang istri yang begitu penuh dan lengkap seolah akan mengikuti ajang _Miss Korea,_ membuat senyum simpul terlihat namun diiringi isakan tertahan Sehun yang begitu menginginkan Luhan dan semua tingkah posesifnya pada _make up_ kembali padanya.

 _Awas saja kau berani memecahkan lagi toner milikku! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mencium dan memelukku sesuka hati_

" _ish!_ Bagaimana mungkin aku kalah dengan toner?"

Sehun tertawa, namun air matanya lolos tak bisa menahan lagi rindunya, dia bahkan memegang _toner_ yang membuatnya dan Luhan bertengkar hampir selama enam jam. Mengutuk benda sialan itu lalu mengingat bagaimana " _murah"_ nya Luhan saat dia membelikan toner yang baru.

 _Sayangnya aku sudah membelikan toner yang baru, lebih mahal dan lebih ber-merk. Yasudahlah jika istriku masih merajuk karena Toner Baekhyun aku pecahkan, aku kembalikan saja pada toko_

Antara gengsi dan ingin kini dirasakan Luhan. Dilema terlihat dari cara bibirnya menggigit, lalu kesal karena Luhan tak kunjung merespon, Sehun berpura-pura pergi sebelum suara istrinya menjerit

 _SEHUN!_

 _Apa?_

Diam-diam Luhan meletakkan pelembab wajahnya untuk berjalan manja mendekati Sehun, dia juga sengaja meraba mesra dada suaminya lalu bergumam " _aw….suamiku baik sekali."_

 _Sudah tidak marah?_

Menggeleng lucu, Luhan menjawab _"Tidak marah."_

Lalu Sehun menerima ciuman tanda perdamaian dibalas tendangan kencang bayi mereka saat itu " _rrh~"_

 _Ada apa?_

 _Anakmu iri_

Dengan senang hati Sehun menunduk, mencium calon malaikat kecilnya untuk berbisik _"Papa memperhatikanmu juga nak."_ Lalu ketiganya menghabiskan malam bersama dengan Sehun yang memeluk erat tubuh mungil Luhan yang sedang mengandung calon bayi mereka saat itu.

" _arghh~"_

Dan kembali pada realita, semua itu hanya kenangan manis menyakitkan untuk Sehun. Diawali dengan kehilangan bayi mereka, Tuhan seolah tak puas menghukumnya dengan mengambil Luhan juga darinya. Dia mencoba untuk bertahan, _sejauh yang dia bisa, sekuat yang dia mampu._

Namun hari ini berbeda, Tuhan lagi-lagi mempermainkan hati dan pikirannya, semua kehancuran dan kesedihan yang mati-matian sedang dia kubur seolah berhasil melewati batasnya hanya karena pertemuannya dengan seseorang yang memiliki wajah mendiang istrinya.

 _Wajah yang begitu dia rindukan,_ tiba-tiba dia bisa melihatnya malam ini.

Namun dalam sekejap sosok yang begitu dia kenali selama hidupnya berubah menjadi orang asing yang bahkan tidak mengenalinya, seolah menghancurkan harapan Sehun yang masih berharap bahwa entah keajaiban apa yang akan datang, Luhannya masih bernafas dan masih hidup dibawah langit yang sama dengannya.

" _Luhan…."_

Dia menangis, memeluk erat foto pernikahan mereka dalam sepi, isakannya cukup kuat hingga membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya seperti dipaksa ikut merasakan kehilangan dan kesedihan yang perlahan membunuhnya.

" _Aku rindu….Lu…kembalilah, kembali-….._ LUHAAANN!"

Sehun tersungkur tepat di bawah tempat tidurnya, dinginnya cuaca tak sedingin hatinya yang membeku tak mau mencair, memar di wajahnya tidak sesakit kehilangan di hatinya, dia menangis, terus menangis di remangnya ruangan yang biasa menjadi tempatnya berbagi seluruh cerita konyol dengan istrinya.

" _tunggu aku, Luhan."_

Matanya saja yang terpejam, tapi tidak hatinya, hati masih menangis hingga air matanya menetes melewati bangir hidungnya dan memberikan rasa asin di bibirnya. Sehun mencoba tenang dan mengingat wajah Luhan adalah hal terbaik yang bisa dilakukannya.

Dia juga tidak peduli dinginnya lantai di kamar mereka sampai posisi ini terasa begitu familiar untuknya. Dia tersenyum lagi, _ya,_ nyatanya dia pernah bertengkar dengan Luhan karena orang tuanya.

Luhan kemudian menolak untuk tidur di tempat tidur dan hanya berbaring di lantai yang begitu dingin. Saat itu Sehun cemas bukan main, Demi Tuhan Luhan sedang mengandung anaknya saat itu. Tapi karena pertengkaran mereka dia bersikeras untuk berbaring dilantai hingga membuat Sehun tak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengambil selimut dan berbaring persis disamping istrinya.

Wajah mereka berhadapan dan Sehun cukup marah pada dirinya karena membuat mata istrinya begitu sembab. Perlahan dia menghapus air mata Luhan lalu mendekat, mencium kening istrinya sebelum mendekap tubuh yang kedinginan itu dengan erat.

" _Kenapa kau selalu keras kepala."_

" _Dan kenapa kau selalu tidak mau mengalah?"_

Kira-kira seperti itulah percakapan mereka saat itu, membuat Sehun tersenyum dalam bayangannya walau air mata masih menetes dan kini membuat lembab lantai yang sedang ikut mengasihani kehilangan Sehun atas Luhannya.

" _Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin bertemu dengan Mamaku?"_

" _Karena kau merindukan Mama."_

Kini Luhan memaksa Sehun menatapnya, dia sedikit mendorong tubuh suaminya dan menaikkan tubuh hingga posisi mereka sejajar. Tangan Sehun tetap setia melingkar di pinggangnya, memberikan kehangatan yang begitu nyaman hingga mengalahkan rasa dingin dari lantai kamar mereka.

" _Tapi aku tidak merindukan Mama."_

Sehun tetap bersikeras dibalas senyum lembut Luhan yang kini bermain di wajah suaminya, dia mengagumi mata yang selalu menatapnya sangat memuja untuk bermain di hidung bangir suaminya, lalu jari telunjuknya berhenti di bibir yang selalu mengatakan hal manis padanya, yang selalu berhasil membuatnya berdebar setiap kali dia mengecupnya, yang selalu mengatakan cinta dan rindu hingga membuat si pria mungil gemas dan menggigit bibir kecil favoritnya.

" _Kau merindukan mama."_

Dia tak kalah bersikeras, lalu menyatukan kening mereka sebagai tanda tak ada lagi amarah karena yang ada hanya rasa cinta yang sama besar yang bisa dirasakan keduanya " _Dalam tidurmu, kau memanggil Mama."_

" _Kapan?"_

" _Saat aku demam. Kau kelelahan dan tertidur mendekapku seraya memanggil Mama dalam tidurmu, kau bilang, Ma, jangan biarkan Luhan sakit. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku takut jika dia sakit."_

Luhan mencontohkan, membuat Sehun tertawa dan kembali mencium gemas bibir mungil istrinya " _Itu karena kau."_

" _Aku?"_

" _mmhh…"_ air matanya tiba-tiba lolos membasahi wajahnya, Luhan panik, dia menghapus cepatnya dan bertanya " _Sayang? ada apa?"_

Sehun kemudian mendekapnya erat, terlampau erat seolah Luhan bisa hilang jika tidak didekapnya dengan erat " _Aku takut kau hilang dari hidupku, aku takut tidak bisa melihatmu lagi Lu, aku takut kau pergi lagi meninggalkanku."_

" _sstt….aku tidak kemana-mana sayang, aku selalu ada disisimu."_

Luhan melepas pelukan suaminya, kini dia berperan sebagai pelindung, berbaring sedikit lebih tinggi dari suaminya lalu mendekap erat Sehun ke pelukannya. Semua ketakutan Sehun tidak masuk akal, terlebih saat dia mengatakan dirinya akan pergi meninggalkan pusat hidupnya, _gila,_ tentu saja Luhan tidak akan melakukannya.

Karena seperti Sehun, dia juga tidak bisa hidup jika tiba-tiba sosok yang sedang dipeluknya saat ini hilang tak bisa dia lihat lagi. Membuat air matanya ikut menetes namun dia hapus agar Sehun tak perlu mengetahui ketakutan yang sama yang sedang dia rasakan.

" _Tenanglah sayang, hey, bayi besarku kenapa semakin terisak?"_

Leluconnya tidak berhasil, karena daripada membuat Sehun tertawa, suaminya justru semakin terisak hingga membuat Luhan menyadari bahwa saat ini, ketakutan Sehun adalah nyata dan tak bisa dia sembunyikan lagi.

" _Sehunna."_ Katanya memanggil, mengusap lembut punggung suaminya serta mengecupi surai yang terlihat sangat lemah jika itu menyangkut dirinya.

" _hmmh?"_

" _Jika benar nanti aku akan meninggalkanmu, satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui."_

" _Apa?"_

" _Jika hatimu menolak untuk mempercayai kepergianku, itu artinya aku masih bernafas di bawah langit yang sama denganmu."_ Katanya menguatkan Sehun walau hatinya ikut sakit mengucapkan kalimatnya sendiri " _Dan jika hatimu menolak untuk merelakan kepergianku, itu artinya aku masih berada di sekitarmu. Entah sejauh apa aku pergi darimu, tapi jika kau menolak kepergianku, aku akan tetap berada di sekitarmu, kau akan selalu menemukan aku, percayalah, aku tidak benar-benar pergi darimu._

" _Lu….."_

Mengabaikan harga dirinya sebagai seorang suami malam itu, Sehun menangis hebat di pelukan Luhan. Entah mengapa ucapan Luhan saat itu seperti nyata untuk Sehun, bayangan dirinya yang tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa Luhan terealisasikan malam ini.

Malam dimana dia menangis seorang diri, menikmati seluruh kenangan tentang Luhan, tentang istrinya. Dia terus menangis, sampai hatinya tenang, lalu kemudian entah mengapa ucapan Luhan malam itu seperti membuat harapan baru untuknya.

Mata Sehun terbuka, jantungnya berdebar hebat dan mengingat pesan dari istrinya yang mengatakan

 _Jika hatimu menolak untuk mempercayai kepergianku, itu artinya aku masih bernafas di bawah langit yang sama denganmu._

"Apa maksudmu sayang?"

Sehun menatap dalam-dalam foto Luhan yang tersenyum di pernikahan mereka, bertanya-tanya apa yang dimaksud Luhan lalu kalimat selanjutnya terdengar sebagai kekuatan Sehun untuk bertahan hidup

Dan _jika hatimu menolak untuk merelakan kepergianku, itu artinya aku masih berada di sekitarmu._

" _ya!_ YA! HATIKU MENOLAK!"

Sehun berteriak lantang, dia kemudian bangun dari tidurnya di lantai dingin itu untuk duduk bersandar di tempat tidurnya dan Luhan, memikirkan semua kemungkinan hingga satu kalimat terakhir istrinya benar-benar membuat Sehun menyadari bahwa selama ini, _selama ini_ hatinya menolak kepergian belahan jiwanya, istrinya, _dia menolak kepergian Luhan dari hidupnya_

 _Entah sejauh apa aku pergi darimu, tapi jika kau menolak kepergianku, aku akan tetap berada di sekitarmu, kau akan selalu menemukan aku, percayalah, aku tidak benar-benar pergi darimu._

 _"Tidak benar-benar pergi?"_

Sehun mengulang bagian favoritnya dari ucapan Luhan, mencoba untuk mencari makna dari pesan istrinya dan entah mengapa wajah pria bernama Rein itu terlintas di benaknya " _tidak benar-benar pergi?"_

"Kau benar! Sebelum Seunghyun mengatakannya padaku, kau tidak akan benar-benar pergi!"

Buru-buru Sehun mengambil ponselnya, tangannya gemetar mencari satu nama di ponselnya hingga nama Doojoon terlihat di kontaknya dan dia menekannya tanpa ragu.

" _angkat…."_

" _Doojoon."_

Katanya seolah mendapatkan kekuatan baru dan tak lama terdengar suara dari pria yang juga menderita karena kematian istrinya

" _Sehun? Ada apa?"_

"Seunghyun! Bagaimana dia? Apa dia sudah sadar?"

" _Belum, keadaannya masih kritis. Ada apa?"_

"Kau hanya perlu memastikan dia membuka mata, kau dengar?"

" _Tentu saja, itu janjiku. Tapi ada apa?"_

Entah darimana kepercayaan diri itu didapatkan Sehun, tapi dia menjawab tanpa rasa ragu untuk memberitahu " _Aku rasa istriku masih hidup."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sementara itu,_

 _._

"Tidurlah, aku rasa kau lelah."

Setelah kejadian di Minimarket beberapa saat lalu, Luhan cenderung diam dan menatap kosong ke arah jendela mobil. Dia juga tidak menghiraukan seluruh ucapan Taecyeon sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah mewah milik Taecyeon.

Yang dia lakukan hanya diam sampai akhirnya mereka tiba, lalu tanpa bersuara sedikit pun Luhan hanya melangkah ke tempat yang dia ketahui adalah kamarnya, membuat Taecyeon sedikit gusar dan menarik perlahan lengan Luhan.

"Ada apa?" katanya bertanya, dibalas tatapan menyesal Taecyeon padanya "Maafkan aku Rein." Katanya memohon lalu Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai jawaban "Tidak apa, kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun."

Dia melepas pegangan tangan Taecyeon, kembali menuju kamarnya sampai suara Taecyeon berujar memohon lagi "Rein…"

" _hmh?"_

"Jangan berbicara dengan orang asing lagi, kau bisa melakukannya?"

Wajahnya terlihat keberatan, tapi saat suara Taecyeon terdengar memaksa, maka hanya mengangguk yang bisa Luhan lakukan sebagai jawaban "Baiklah, aku tidak akan berbicara lagi dengan orang asing." Katanya kembali berjalan menuju kamar lalu tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah, menoleh pada Taecyeon yang sedang membuka kamarnya dan bergumam

"Tapi kau harus tahu satu hal Taecyeon- _ssi."_

Taecyeon memegang _knop_ pintu kamarnya, menoleh untuk melihat pria cantik yang begitu mirip dengan mendiang istrinya untuk bertanya "Apa?"

"Selama aku belum mengingatmu, kau juga orang asing untukku, _selamat malam."_

Nyatanya ucapan Rein cukup membuat tawa miris dikeluarkan Taecyeon, Jinyoung benar, sebanyak apapun dia menjadikan pria bernama Luhan itu sebagai Rein, tidak akan ada yang benar-benar bisa menggantikan lembut dan baiknya Rein yang asli.

" _untukku kau tetap Rein, istriku."_

Membuatnya sedikit terluka namun tetap pada pendiriannya untuk mempertahankan pria yang akan dia luluhkan hatinya agar bisa melihat padanya sebagai Taecyeon, _suaminya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Keesokan pagi,_

 _._

Seperti biasa diawali dengan Luhan yang membuka mata, merasa begitu kosong hati dan pikirannya, _entahlah,_ dia memiliki hampir segalanya sebagai Rein, rumah yang mewah, kamar yang nyaman dan seluruh perlengkapan yang diberikan Taecyeon untuknya.

" _haah~"_

Tapi selalu seperti ini, sudah hampir satu bulan berlalu dia selalu terbangun dengan dada yang sesak, hatinya seperti marah karena dia telah melupakan sesuatu

 _Tapi apa?_

 _Apa yang membuatnya begitu kesepian seperti ini?_

Dia tidak mengerti lalu tak terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya

"Ya?" jawabnya, dan pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok yang lebih muda darinya sedang tersenyum padanya " _Hyung?_ Kau sudah bangun? Keluarlah dan kita makan bersama."

Tak ingin membuat pria yang dia ketahui adalah adik kandungnya, Luhan mengangguk, dia segera menyingkap selimutnya lalu berjalan keluar kamar dari yang disiapkan untuknya.

"Selamat pagi sayang."

Itu Taecyeon yang menyapa, dibalas senyum kecil Luhan yang kini menarik kursi disamping suaminya, _mungkin_ "Selamat pagi Taecyeon."

"Hyung, ini makanlah. Aku membuatkan nasi goreng kesukaanmu."

Seharusnya dia menyiapkan semua makanan ini, tapi kemudian Jinyoung yang sudah berpakaian rapih harus repot-repot mengenakan _apron_ dan menyiapkan makanan untuknya.

"Kau yang membuatnya?" tanyanya dibalas anggukan tak ragu dari sang adik "Yap, aku selalu melakukannya."

"Selalu?"

Taecyeon tertawa, dia mengusap surai cantik Luhan dan berbisik "Hobinya memasak, itu keuntungan kita."

" _ah…."_

"Makanlah sayang."

Luhan mengangguk, dia kemudian mengambil satu sendok nasi goreng dan mulai mengunyahnya, hal itu cukup membuat Jinyoung penasaran dan bertanya "Bagaimana?"

"Sangat lezat." Jujurnya dibalas pekikan bahagia dari Jinyoung " _yeah!_ Aku memang hebat. Kalau begitu habiskan sarapanmu hyung, aku harus ke rumah sakit."

Entah mengapa melihat Jinyoung memakai _sneli_ putih _khas_ seorang dokter membuat Luhan iri. Iri dalam artian bukan karena Jinyoung seorang dokter, tapi entah mengapa dirinya iri membayangkan betapa menyenangkan Jinyoung bekerja di rumah sakit dan menyelamatkan banyak orang.

Membuatnya _refleks_ bertanya "Apa kau benar-benar seorang dokter?" tanyanya dan Jinyoung membalas dengan penuh rasa percaya diri " _ya,_ tentu saja. Aku dokter paling tampan di Pyeongchan." Jawabnya diiringi lelucon hingga membuat Luhan menatap kesal padanya.

" _araseo…araseo…_ Belum lama aku menyelesaikan statusku sebagai seorang _residen,_ tapi karena aku terlalu jenius mereka langsung meminta aku menjadi dokter utama menggantikan posisi kosong di _Pongnap hospital."_

" _Whoa…."_

"Bagaimana? Aku hebat?"

"Kau sangat hebat." Katanya bangga lalu bertanya sangat polos "Lalu apa pekerjaanku?"

Baik Jinyoung maupun Taecyeon merubah raut wajah mereka, keduanya terlihat salah tingkah, saling menatap cemas dan itu disadari Luhan yang kemudian bertanya "Ada apa? Apa aku tidak memiliki pekerjaan di masa lalu?"

Jinyoung memejamkan sejenak matanya, sejujurnya dia begitu tidak tega membohongi Luhan sampai sejauh ini, dia tak bisa mengatakan apapun berbeda dengan Taecyeon yang kembali mengusap surai Luhan lalu memulai lagi kebohongannya yang lain.

"Kau seorang penulis."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Walau hanya kami yang membaca, bagiku kau seorang penulis."

Luhan menerima jawaban Taecyeon sebagai pernyataan ambigu, lalu dia bertanya lagi dan menyimpulkan "Jadi itu hanya hobiku? Jadi aku tidak memiliki pekerjaan?" dia terlihat kecewa lalu Taecyeon mengangkatnya lagi.

"Ya, tapi kau sangat berbakat." Katanya berjalan menuju kamarnya dan tak lama keluar dengan membawa sebuah buku yang dia genggam "Apa itu?"

"Ini, milikmu."

"Milikku?"

"Ya, kau yang menulisnya dan aku menjadikannya buku."

Luhan terperangah, tak menyangka dia bisa menulis buku setebal ini yang dia beri judul _Last memory_ "Aku benar-benar menulis ini?"

"Ya sayang, kau melakukannya."

Lalu Jinyoung bereaksi canggung, dia memilih untuk segera pergi dan entah mengapa Luhan tetap lebih tertarik dengan pekerjaan Jinyoung "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu."

"Ya, hati-hati dijalan, kau bisa membacanya Rein."

"Aku akan membacanya nanti." Katanya mengangguk lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jinyoung "Jinyoung- _a_ …"

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Aku boleh mengantarmu ke rumah sakit?"

" _Wae?_ Jadwalmu untuk pemeriksaan rutin masih minggu depan."

"Tidak apa! Aku hanya ingin ke rumah sakit."

Jinyoung melihat lagi pada Taecyeon, dan saat kakak iparnya mengangguk dia hanya tersenyum lalu melihat lagi pada pria asing yang dia jadikan kakaknya saat ini "Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _sial!_ Sepertinya lalu lintas padat saat ini."

"Tidak biasanya."

Jinyoung bergumam disamping Taecyeon, mencari sebab kemacetan lalu lintas sampai suara Luhan terdengar dari kursi belakang "Sepertinya ada yang kecelakaan, disana."

Luhan menunjuk ke arah orang berkumpul hingga membuat Jinyoung dan Taeceyon menoleh dan membenarkan "Kau benar hyung, sepertinya kondisinya kritis, aku akan melihatnya kalian tunggu disini."

Secara _refleks,_ jiwa Jinyoung sebagai seorang dokter keluar tepat pada waktunya, disaat semua orang terlihat bingung dia sebagai seorang dokter keluar dari mobil dan berlari menyeruak kerumunan orang didepannya dan mulai melakukan pertolongan pertama.

"REIN!"

Disusul Luhan yang entah mengapa juga seperti terpanggil jiwanya, sesaat setelah Jinyoung berlari, dia juga ikut berlari, ikut menyeruak kerumunan yang sedang berkumpul untuk menyadari bahwa Jinyoung melakukan sedikit kesalahan saat melakukan pertolongan pertama pada pasien berusia sekitar lima puluh tahun didepan mereka.

"JINYOUNG!"

" _hyung?"_

Posisinya sudah berada di kepala korban, dia bersiap untuk memindahkan korban ke atas tandu _ambulance,_ sampai Luhan berteriak, membuatnya bingung dan tak bergerak pada posisinya "Dia tidak akan bernafas jika kau memegang bagian kepalanya."

" _Mwo?_ Hyung jangan mendekat atau kau—…" Jinyoung memperingatkan, namun Luhan dengan cekatan memegang bagian rusuk dari sang korban dan menunjukkan dimana mereka harus mengangkat sang korban ke tandu "Hitungan ketiga." Katanya memberi perintah, tangan dan wajahnya sudah dipenuhi darah tapi itu tidak mengganggunya sama sekali.

"Satu…"

"Dua…"

Dan tanpa alasan Jinyoung menjadi tidak berguna, dia juga melepas pegangan tangannya di kepala korban hanya untuk memperhatikan Luhan yang terlihat begitu _profesional_ melakukan pertolongan pertama pada korban.

"Tiga! Berikan oksigen padaku!"

Dia terlalu profesional, dia bahkan mengetahui dimana bagian _vital_ tubuh manusia dan begitu mahir menghindari bagian yang mengalami cidera parah.

Luhan sama sekali tidak menyentuh kepala belakang korban, kemungkinannya sang korban mengalami pendarahan di otak. Dan Jinyoung paham bahwa semua gerakan yang Luhan lakukan hanya untuk menghindari keretakan di bagian otak cedera, dia memasangkan oksigen dengan mengangkat dagu korban lalu dengan cekatan memasang alat pernafasan yang diiringi dengan hembusan nafas dari korban yang sedang dalam kondisi kritis.

"Cepat bawa dia dan katakan pada dokter setempat untuk tidak memegang bagian kepala sampai dibawa ke ruang operasi."

Petugas _ambulance_ terlihat bingung, namun mereka sangat terbantu lalu membungkuk sebagai ucapan terimakasihnya pada Luhan "Terimakasih dokter." Katanya menyapa, membuat Luhan lagi-lagi merasa familiar dengan panggilan dokter yang ditunjukkan untuknya.

" _dokter?"_

Dia bergumam, melihat kedua tangannya yang dipenuhi darah lalu bertanya-tanya darimana dia bisa melakukan serangkaian pertolongan pertama pada korban yang mengalami kecelakaan " _Darimana aku mengetahuinya?"_

"Hyung! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jinyoung memastikan dibalas anggukan cepat oleh Luhan "Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi hyung, darimana kau tahu semua gerakan pertolongan pertama itu?"

Luhan terdiam lagi, melihat kedua tangannya yang dipenuhi darah untuk bergumam " _entahlah, aku merasa seperti sering melakukannya."_

Dan bukan hanya Luhan yang terlihat bingung serta ketakutan. Hal yang sama juga ditunjukkan Taecyeon dan Jinyoung yang kini berdiri disamping kakak iparnya, keduanya memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang bertanya-tanya diiringi tawa cela yang diberikan Jinyoung pada Taecyeon

"Kau lihat? Sekuat apapun kita menjadikannya Rein, dia tetaplah orang asing. Dia bukan Rein!"

Taecyeon menolak, walau hatinya merasa sakit karena ucapan Jinyoung adalah kebenaran "Dia Rein, _kakakmu."_

" _sial!"_ Ingin rasanya Jinyoung memukul wajah Taecyeon, tapi tak sampai hati dia melakukannya. Dia kemudian berbalik memunggungi Luhan untuk mengingatkan Taecyeon "Rein kita, _kakakku,_ dia alergi terhadap darah di tangannya. Setiap darah mengenai tubuhnya dia akan kesulitan bernafas, tapi lihatlah dia! Dia bahkan mengatakan _familiar_ dengan darah! Tidakkah kau mengerti bahwa dia bukan Re-….."

"CUKUP PARK JINYOUNG!"

Taecyeon berteriak, membuat Luhan menoleh sementara Jinyoung membuang kesal kemejanya yang dilumuri darah untuk mengumpat " _Bajingan!"_ Meninggalkan Taecyeon yang memasang wajah cemas sementara Luhan melihat sesuatu jatuh dari mantelnya.

 _The Last Memory_

Begitulah buku yang dikatakan Taecyeon dia buat, dia membandingkan dengan tangannya yang dilumuri darah dan menyadari bahwa buku itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya tertarik, dia tidak memiliki _chemistry_ dengan buku yang dituliskan oleh Park Rein dan lebih tertarik pada darah di kedua tangannya.

" _Aku siapa? Apa yang aku lewatkan?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Three days later_

 _._

 _._

Setelahnya, entah karena alasan apa Luhan menjadi sangat sering mengunjungi Minimarket tempat dia bertemu dengan si pria asing. Terhitung ini adalah kali kelima dia mendatangi Minimarket yang hanya menjual kebutuhan pokok sehari-hari.

Tidak ada yang istimewa di Minimarket tempat dia bertemu pertama kali dengan pria itu, dia hanya ingin datang atau lebih tepatnya ingin bertemu lagi dengan pria asing itu, yang bisa membuatnya merasa tenang.

"Tuan? Anda datang lagi?"

" _ya,_ begitulah."

"Apalagi kali ini? _coklat atau ice cream?"_

Bahkan pemilik toko mulai mengenalnya, membuat Luhan terpaksa mengangguk cangguk dan mencari alasan lain, terkadang dia juga tidak mengerti apa yang dia lakukan disana? Kenapa dia terus datang seolah berharap bisa bertemu lagi dengan pria bernama Sehun itu.

Tidak seharusnya dia melakukan ini, terlebih saat Taecyeon memintanya untuk tidak berkeliaran seorang diri. Harusnya dia pergi mengajar, atau menjaga _café_ milik Jinyoung, tapi entahlah dia lebih memilih ke Halo Minimarket, berbelanja keperluan yang tidak mendesak dengan harapan bisa bertemu lagi dengan pria asing yang tanpa alasan bisa membuatnya begitu tenang walau hanya mendengar suaranya.

" _haah~"_

Tarikan nafasnya berat, lagipula ini sudah hampir malam, jadi dia tidak bisa berada disana lebih lama lagi. Jadilah Luhan memilih banyak _snack_ lalu berjalan kesulitan dengan tangan yang penuh dengan makanan, tujuannya kasir tentu saja.

Dan selagi menunggu total yang harus dia bayar, diam-diam mata Luhan mencari, melihat ke segala arah dan berharap bisa mendengar suara dari pria yang sedang ingin ditemuinya saat ini.

"Totalnya lima ribu won."

" _nde?"_

Dia tak fokus untuk beberapa saat sebelum tertawa canggung dan mulai mencari dompetnya "Sebentar." Katanya mencoba untuk mencari dompetnya namun tak bisa dia temukan dimanapun " _dimana?"_ ujarnya bergumam panik untuk menyadari bahwa dompetnya berada di mantel berwarna merah, bukan mantel hitam yang dipakainya saat ini.

" _mmh…_ Nona?"

"Ya?"

"Apa tidak masalah jika aku membatalkan pesananku?"

" _nde?"_

"Aku lupa membawa dompetku dan-….."

"Nona, aku bayar milikku dan milik pria cantik di depanmu."

Lalu tiba-tiba seseorang menyeruak, menyerahkan dua kaleng soda pada kasir dan membayar seluruh makanan yang dibeli Luhan tanpa melihat dan menoleh padanya "Baik tuan." Sang kasir tentu saja bersemangat, selain tampan, setidaknya dia tidak perlu untuk melakukan _retur_ barang mengingat pelanggan pria berparas cantik didepannya membatalkan pesanan.

" _Kau…."_

Luhan gugup, namun pria disampingnya tetap tidak menoleh dan hanya menunggu si pegawai wanita membacakan total belanjaan miliknya dan milik si pria cantik disampingnya "Totalnya sepuluh ribu won."

Tak bersuara, pria yang kedatangannya diingnkan Luhan tetap tak menoleh, dia hanya membayar pesanan yang dibeli Luhan lalu menyerahkan selembar won dari dompetnya "Ini."

Pembayaran pun terjadi, Luhan mendapatkan barangnya sementara dia terus menatap tak berkedip sosok yang selalu membuatnya tenang jika dilihat, diam-diam Luhan juga mengagumi bagaimana rahang tajam pria disampingnya terlihat begitu sempurna, matanya yang entah mengapa selalu menatap dingin namun terlihat kesepian ditambah bibir kecilnya yang jika membuka akan terdengar suara _khas_ yang bisa membuat Luhan berdebar.

"Terimakasih telah berbelanja tuan."

" _Oke."_

Sehun, _penyelamatnya,_ hanya membalas asal, dia kemudian mengambil dua kaleng soda yang dibelinya untuk mengerling asal pada Luhan "Milikmu."

" _huh?"_

Bergegas dia mengambil belanjaan milik Luhan, menyerahkannya secara langsung dan sengaja meniadakan jarak "Ambillah, ini milikmu." Katanya sengaja menatap tajam pada pria cantik didepannya, seolah memastikan bahwa dia bukan Luhannya, hanya seseorang yang memiliki wajah terlampau mirip dengan istrinya, bukan Luhannya, hanya seseorang yang kebetulan memiliki mata paling cantik seperti milik istrinya.

" _ah…."_ Luhan salah tingkah, dia kemudian mengambil _snack_ miliknya dan tersenyum gugup menatap pria tampan didepannya "Terimakasih."

"Tidak masalah, aku pergi." katanya bergegas meninggalkan minimarket hingga membuat raut kecewa ditujukan Luhan yang entah darimana memiliki keberanian untuk mengejar pria yang entah mengapa sangat ingin dia temui.

"Hey…." Dia berteriak, membuat punggung tegap itu berhenti berjalan dan segera menoleh.

"Ada apa?"

Keduanya kembali bertatapan lagi, namun kali ini seolah tak sanggup menerima tatapan si pria tampan, Luhan hanya tertunduk dan gugup mengutarakan maksudnya.

" _mmh…._ Bisakah kita bicara?" tanyanya, dibalas tatapan bingung si pria tampan yang segera diluruskan Luhan dengan menambahkan "Jika kau memiliki waktu."

Sehun terdiam, hatinya sesak lagi saat tak hanya wajah yang menyerupai Luhan tapi juga tingkahnya ketika gugup begitu mirip seperti tingkah istrinya, dia pun menatap wajah cantik yang kini merona merah untuk tersenyum dan mendekat padanya "Aku lapar."

" _nde?"_

"Jika ingin bicara temani aku makan siang." Katanya berlalu dan tanpa alasan yang jelas, lagi-lagi Luhan tersenyum saat punggung tegap itu melangkah ke kafe terdekat dan tersenyum padanya " _Ayolah."_

Dan tanpa alasan yang jelas Luhan memberikan senyum terbaiknya, mengikuti kemana Sehun pergi hanya untuk mencari ketenangan yang terus mengganggunya sejak kali pertama dia membuka mata kurang lebih satu bulan yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan?"

Saat ini keduanya berada di _kafe_ yang terkenal dengan kelezatan _steaknya,_ memesan dua porsi cukup besar namun sepertinya hanya Luhan yang sibuk memotong dan mengunyah karena sedari tadi yang dilakukan Sehun hanya memandangnya seolah dirinya akan hilang jika si pria tampan berkedip.

"Aku tidak makan, kau saja, _Rein._ "

" _nde?"_

"Namamu Rein? Apa kau yakin?" Sehun memaksanya, antara menggoda dan mengancam hingga membuat pria didepannya bergerak resah dan menjawab "Aku Rein." Katanya menjawab dibalas senyum sarkas Sehun yang terlihat dingin.

"Baiklah Rein, aku Sehun."

"Ya, Sehun- _ssi,_ senang mengenalmu."

"Sehun saja. setelah ini mungkin kita akan sering bertemu."

"Kenapa kita akan sering bertemu?" tanyanya lalu Sehun menaikkan dua pundaknya "Entahlah, aku merasa seperti itu, _Re-in."_ jawabnya meremehkan lalu menatap lembut lagi pria didepannya "Makanlah."

Mengabaikan rasa gugup karena tatapan Sehun, Luhan hanya mencoba untuk terlihat biasa tanpa terganggu dengan tatapan yang bisa membuat hatinya meleleh karena debar jantungnya tak beraturan.

"Baiklah."

Lalu dia merasa risih dengan tatapan Sehun, dia juga meletakkan pisau dan garpu miliknya, ikut melipat tangan di atas meja dan membalas tatapan Sehun yang tak berkedip "Aku rasa kita harus bicara."

"Baiklah." Sehun mengulangnya dan itu cukup membuat Luhan salah tingkah "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Wajah Luhan merona lagi, rasanya seperti terbakar tapi dia tetap membalas tatapan super melelehkan milik Sehun dan bertanya cukup tenang "Tempo hari saat kita bertemu kau memanggilku dengan Luhan. Siapa Luhan yang kau sebut saat itu?"

Melipat tangan di dada dan tak berkedip menatap sosok sempurna menyerupai istrinya adalah hal yang dilakukan Sehun seraya menjawab "Istriku."

" _nde?"_

"Luhan yang aku sebut, dia istriku."

Dan entah untuk alasan apa Luhan merasa sakit mendengar Sehun sudah memiliki istri, dia mengira bisa mencari tahu dirinya dengan cara yang lain, melalui pria didepannya. Tapi saat Sehun mengatakan sudah memiliki istri rasanya dia tidak memiliki harapan selain menerima bahwa dirinya adalah benar-benar Rein.

"Tapi dia sudah meninggal, _sepertinya."_

Menangkap suara Sehun yang berbeda, perhatian Luhan teralihkan, dia menyadari tatapan Sehun sendu dengan suaranya terdengar begitu merindukan istrinya, membuat Luhan hanya bisa terdiam seraya bertanya "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak, aku sudah mati, _sebenarnya."_

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?"

"Kau tahu Rein?"

Sehun menghapus cepat air mata sialan yang selalu jatuh jika itu berkaitan dengan Luhan, mencoba beberapa kali menarik nafas lalu kembali berbicara "Hal terakhir yang aku katakan pada istriku adalah kebenaran tentang semua kebohongan yang aku lakukan. Kami bertengkar hebat, aku membuatnya menangis, aku membuatnya membenciku dan _malam itu._ Malam itu harusnya aku tidak pergi, kau tahu kenapa?"

Dan tanpa alasan pula, Luhan seolah bisa merasakan luka dari cerita yang diberitahukan Sehun, dia seperti berada disana, pertengkaran itu, kebohongan itu, rasanya sesuatu mengganjal hatinya tapi dia tidak tahu apa sebabnya.

" _Kenapa?"_ tanyanya lirih sesekali memutar bola matanya karena tak tahan melihat wajah Sehun yang begitu menderita "Karena malam itu, saat kami bertengkar hebat aku pergi meninggalkannya. Dia membalasku, Luhan membalasku dengan pergi meninggalkan aku, _selamanya."_

"…"

Hening, tak ada yang berbicara, Sehun tampak sedang menguasai emosi dan marah hatinya sementara Luhan hanya tertunduk dan entah mengapa sepertinya dia merasakan seribu jarum menusuk hatinya dan rasanya begitu sakit, _sakit yang tak bisa dijelaskan._

"Aku menyesal karena hal terakhir yang aku lakukan adalah menyakiti istriku, aku menyesal hingga rasanya hidupku tak berguna lagi, _tidak,_ aku memang sudah tidak hidup untuk satu bulan ini, _aku sudah mati."_ Racaunya menceritakan semua kegelisahan hati yang sebelumnya tak pernah diceritakan Sehun pada siapapun.

"Aku berniat mati sampai beberapa hari lalu aku mengingat ucapan istriku."

"Apa yang dia katakan?"

Luhan mencoba tenang, bersyukur karena Sehun sudah terlihat jauh lebih tenang walau sendu dan terluka masih mendominasi di tatapan tajamnya "Dia mengatakan jika aku menolak kepergiannya, itu artinya dia masih berada di sekitarku. Dan ya, dari awal aku menolak kenyataan bahwa istriku sudah meninggal. Aku tidak pernah mempercayainya, dia bilang dia tidak akan pergi jauh dariku jika aku menolak kepergiannya. Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau berada di posisiku?"

Sehun mencoba memancing pria diyakininya sebagai Luhan, menunggu jawaban apa yang akan diberikan Rein dengan pertanyaannya "Jika aku jadi kau." ujarnya tersenyum, menatap dalam-dalam mata Sehun lalu tanpa keraguan mengatakan "Jika suamiku mengatakan itu, maka aku akan mempercayai hatiku, dia belum mati dan aku akan mencarinya bahkan sampai ke ujung dunia. Tidak peduli apapun, selama hatiku mengatakan dia akan baik-baik saja, maka suamiku akan baik-baik saja, _itu yang aku lakukan."_

Air mata Sehun menetes karena jawaban Rein, kali ini dia tidak menghapusnya, sebaliknya, dia hanya membiarkan sisi lemahnya terlihat lalu menjadi kuat setelah kalimat sederhana itu menjadi tujuan hidupnya saat itu.

Dia tersenyum, menarik nafas sebanyaknya lalu mengangguk, _seolah membenarkan_ ucapan pria cantik didepannya.

"Kau benar, mulai saat ini aku akan mempercayai bahwa istriku masih hidup. Aku akan mencarinya, aku akan mencarinya bahkan ke seluruh semesta di dunia ini untuk menemukannya, aku tidak akan membiarkannya pergi bahkan untuk kenangan terkecil sekalipun, aku akan menemukannya."

"Ya, percaya apa yang dikatakan hatimu. Itu akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik." Katanya memberi saran, dibalas tatapan serius Sehun yang secara mengejutkan mengatakan "Tapi sepertinya dia ada didepanku."

"Siapa?"

"Istriku."

Luhan tak sengaja menumpahkan air putih di sampingnya, ucapan Sehun seperti serangan mendadak yang tak bisa diterima respon tubuhnya, dia gugup tapi dia ketakutan, namun ada sejumput perasaan bahagia saat Sehun mengatakan dirinya adalah istrinya yang hilang itu.

Tapi ini salah,

Dia Rein, _bukan_ Luhan.

Sontak hal itu membuat wajahnya pucat untuk mengingatkan Sehun "Aku Rein."

"Sampai aku memastikan siapa dirimu, kau tetap Luhan untukku."

" _Kau-….!"_

 _Drrtt….drttt…_

Ponsel Sehun bergetar, terlihat nama Kai di layar ponselnya dan dia segera mengangkat panggilan sahabatnya "Ya, aku berada di kafe tepat di depan Minimarket." Dia memberitahu dan tak lama menutup lagi ponselnya untuk menatap Luhan "Rein, lihatlah ke belakang, apa kau mengenal mereka?"

Sehun memberi instruksi, membuat Luhan menoleh untuk mendapati dua pria yang memiliki tinggi sama dengan Sehun sedang berada di sebrang jalan, keduanya terburu-buru menyebrang jalan dan sama seperti Sehun, keduanya terlihat terkejut saat tak sengaja mata mereka bertemu pandang.

Namun sial, sebanyak apapun Luhan mencoba mengenali, mereka terlihat sangat asing untuk Luhan, dia juga tak mengerti apa yang diinginkan Sehun hingga membuatnya kembali bertanya "Siapa mereka?"

Sehun dengan senyum lirihnya menjawab "Mereka sahabat Luhan, _istriku."_

Menyinggung tentang Luhan yang dibicarakan Sehun, Luhan merasa tidak nyaman. Buru-buru dia berdiri untuk berpamitan karena tatapan Sehun seolah berbicara dengannya seperti dirinya benar-benar Luhan, _istrinya._ Dia benar-benar tidak nyaman dan secara gugup mengambil ponsel dan belanjaan miliknya "Aku rasa sudah waktunya aku pergi." ujarnya gugup dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan kafe.

.

.

.

 _Sementara itu,_

 _._

"Hubungi Sehun, katakan padanya kita sudah sampai di Minimarket."

Kai mengangguk, mengeluarkan ponselnya dan tak lama suara Sehun terdengar "Kami sampai."

" _Ya, aku berada di kafe tepat di depan Minimarket."_

"Baiklah, aku melihatmu."

 _Pip!_

Kai menutup ponselnya dan menunjuk ke arah Sehun yang sedang berada di kafe bersama seseorang "Dia sedang bersama Luhan."

Chanyeol membenarkan, keduanya bersiap untuk menyebrang jalan sampai langkah kaki mereka terhenti menyadari satu hal

"Kai, apa baru saja kau menyebut Luhan?"

Jantung Kai berdegup kencang, dia mengangguk lalu memastikan lagi ke tempat Sehun berada "Aku baru menyebutnya." Ujarnya membenarkan dan secara gila berharap bahwa disana, yang sedang berbicara dengan Sehun benar-benar Luhan, _Luhan mereka._

Katakanlah tak hanya Sehun yang menghafal seluruh bentuk tubuh Luhan bahkan hanya dari bahunya yang mungil. Kai dan Chanyeol juga bisa menyadarinya dari kejauhan, mereka tanpa sadar mengatakan Sehun sedang bersama Luhan karena memang pria cantik yang sekarang menoleh ke arah mereka adalah Luhan.

 _Luhan yang satu bulan lalu sudah dimakamkan tanpa kehadiran mereka._

Jadilah kedua pria itu terlihat terburu-buru, mereka menyebrang secara asal dan membiarkan _klakson_ mobil itu ditekan penuh rasa marah. Yang mereka inginkan hanya sampai disana dan bertemu langsung dengan pria itu.

" _sial!"_

Keduanya mengumpat saat melihat Luhan meninggalkan kafe, beruntung mereka bertemu jalan hingga membuat ketiganya berhenti di posisi mereka.

" _Luhan?"_

Luhan terkejut begitupula Kai dan Chanyeol.

Wajah mereka pucat saat mata mereka dan mata Luhan bertatapan, dada mereka sesak tak bisa mengatakan apapun sementara tak jauh dari tempat mereka bertemu, Sehun sedang menatap miris bagaimana kedua sahabatnya terluka karena Luhan tak mengenali mereka.

Tak lama Sehun menghapus air mata sesak miliknya untuk kembali memainkan peran _baik-baik saja_ disaat hatinya _hancur tak berkeping_

Dan sepuluh detik sebelum kedatangan Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol nyaris menarik Luhan ke pelukannya jika Sehun tidak tiba-tiba datang dan berdiri di tengah mereka

"Kalian sudah bertemu?"

Sehun menatap menyesal pada Kai dan Chanyeol, dia menggeleng sebagai kode lalu berdiri di tengah-tengah sahabatnya untuk berbicara dengan Luhan "Mereka temanku, Kai dan Chanyeol." Katanya memperkenalkan Kai dan Chanyeol pada Rein sebelum menatap sendu dua sahabatnya

"Dan Kai, Yeol, kenalkan dia orang asing yang begitu mirip dengan Luhan kita, _matanya, senyumnya,_ tapi sayang dia bukan Luhan."

"Apa maksudmu?" Kai bertanya dibalas suara lirih Sehun yang memperkenalkan pria didepannya sebagai "Rein, _dia Rein_."

"Rein? / Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Kai dan Chanyeol terkejut, berbeda dengan Luhan yang begitu ingin menangis karena tak mengingat siapa dirinya.

Semakin dia mencoba, seluruhnya berubah menjadi hitam, kepalanya sakit dan paling parah dia akan muntah karena mual. Dia juga ingin mengetahui siapa dirinya, siapa tiga pria didepannya.

Tapi apa daya semuanya terlalu cepat untuk diterimanya dalam satu waktu hingga membuat hanya rasa takut dan bingung yang begitu menyakiti dirinya. Diapun menyeruak diantara tubuh besar tiga pria didepannya untuk berlari dan menghindari rasa sakit hebat di kepalanya karena terlalu banyak yang mengenalinya sebagai Luhan sementara dirinya adalah Rein.

"LUHAN!"

Chanyeol berteriak, mencoba untuk memanggil pria mungilnya namun percuma, Luhan sudah pergi entah kemana sementara Sehun hanya menatap nanar bahu mungil Luhan yang semakin menjauh darinya, terus menjauh hingga membuatnya sesak karena terlalu sulit digapai.

"Sehun! Katakan padaku dia Luhan— _KATAKAN!"_

Sehun melepas cengkraman Kai di bahunya, dia kemudian menatap tegas pada dua sahabat Luhan untuk membenarkan apa yang sudah dikatakannya tiga hari yang lalu.

"Sudah aku katakan pada kalian, Luhan masih hidupdan aku akan segera membawanya pulang kerumah kita, _aku janji."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _to be continued._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _pftt...tetep aja ngalong mau diusahain kaya apa tau :( lima belas menit sebelum tgl 10 udahan gue juga gereget sebenernya, maap gengs :"_

 _._

 _wishlah, bagi-bagi spoiler nih nextchap_

 _._

 _Next, LuBaekSoo meetup, *soon_

 _._

 _Next, Sehun beneran bawa Rein balik kerumah mereka *confirmed_

 _._

 _Jadi jadwal UP chap 25 sabtu, 17 Feb :*_

 _._

 _Seeyou, love love._

 _._

 _Mianhae, Saranghae_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Previous**_

" _Dan Kai, Yeol, kenalkan dia orang asing yang begitu mirip dengan Luhan kita, matanya, senyumnya, tapi sayang dia bukan Luhan."_

" _Apa maksudmu?" Kai bertanya dibalas suara lirih Sehun yang memperkenalkan pria didepannya sebagai "Rein, dia Rein."_

" _Rein? / Apa yang kau bicarakan?"_

 _._

 _._

 **Je'Te Veux**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Lu Han as Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aku tidak bisa membencimu lagi…**_

Lagi-lagi mimpi yang sama, sebuah suara yang terdengar kesakitan entah milik siapa.

 _ **Aku tidak bisa membencimu lagi, aku sangat mencintaimu…**_

Pada siapa kalimat cinta itu ditujukan? Kenapa suara tersebut melewatkan satu kalimat yang begitu sulit diingatnya? _Dia bertanya dalam mimpi,_ tak mendapat jawaban hingga di dunia nyata peluh membasahi wajahnya yang kini mengerutkan dahi karena terlalu keras mencari tahu di dalam mimpinya sendiri.

 _ **Aku bisa menjelaskannya, aku melakukan semua itu untuk melindungimu sayang, kumohon**_

 _Suara siapa?_

 _Kenapa kami bertengkar?_

 _ **Pergi—PERGI ATAU KAU MELIHATKU MATI MALAM INI!**_

Dalam tidurnya, pria berparas cantik itu terlihat kesulitan bernafas, wajahnya dipenuhi keringat sementara tangannya secara _refleks_ mencengkram dada yang luar bisa dipenuhi sesak dan sakit secara bergantian.

 _Apa itu suaraku?_

 _Kenapa aku berteriak?_

 _Dengan siapa aku bertengkar?_

Samar yang bisa dilihatnya dalam mimpi, gelap yang seolah menyapa dalam mimpi berulang yang dialaminya setelah hampir dua bulan berlalu.

Selalu seperti ini, dia akan terus mencoba mengingat sekuat tenaga walau berakhir merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuh terlebih saat suara yang lebih asing terdengar mengerikan di mimpinya

 _ **Kau harus mati!—Setidaknya biarkan mereka mengira kau sudah mati.**_

" _tidak…."_

Dia mengigau dalam mimpi, kepalanya bergerak resah, ingin dia membuka mata namun sesuatu menariknya didalam mimpi, keingintahuan yang menyiksa yang kemudian berlomba dengan potongan suara lain yang terus berdengung bergantian.

 _ **Maafkan aku. Baiklah aku pergi, hanya jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri sayang**_

" _siapa yang berbicara?"_

 _ **Aku mencintaimu.**_

" _Siapa yang-…"_

 _ **Luhan.**_

" _hah~"_

Kedua mata cantik itu akhirnya membuka, bibir mungilnya yang terengah, keringat yang membasahi seluruh wajahnya seolah menunjukkan dirinya baru saja mengalami mimpi yang sulit.

Matanya terus berkedip mencari pencahayaan yang layak, berharap tak lagi melihat kegelapan karena gelap yang dialaminya didalam mimpi sudah lebih dari cukup. Matanya kemudian fokus pada satu bayangan, _entah melihat apa,_ pria berparas cantik itu tertegun cukup lama sampai merasakan asin di sekitar bibirnya.

" _Menangis lagi?"_

Tangannya secara naluriah mengusap rasa asin dibibirnya, menyadari bahwa ada kristal bening yang menetes dari mata turun ke hidung dan bibirnya hingga membuat dirinya tersenyum getir.

" _Ya, aku melakukannya lagi."_

Entah mengapa setiap kali bermimpi buruk dia akan berakhir menyedihkan, kembali bertanya-tanya siapa dirinya, kenapa semua terlihat samar, kenapa dia merasa marah pada banyak hal lalu berakhir merasakan mual karena tak bisa mengingat satupun tentang hidupnya, tentang dirinya sendiri.

" _Dan aku merasa lelah."_

Dia kemudian menyingkap selimut hangatnya, berjalan menuju cermin rias yang tersedia di kamarnya lalu sejenak duduk menatap dirinya sendiri.

Wajar dia mengatakan lelah, _ya,_ semua ini sudah diluar batas kemampuannya untuk bertahan melewati mimpi yang selalu datang berulang, dia tidak mendapatkan apapun dari beberapa potong suara yang seperti mengenalnya, yang terdengar begitu mencintainya hingga lagi-lagi air mata itu menetes selagi dirinya menatap tak berkedip cermin yang merefleksikan bagaimana menyedihkan dirinya dengan kondisi saat ini.

" _Harus berapa kali aku bertanya siapa kau? kenapa kau tidak mengingat apapun?"_ tanyanya pada cermin dibalas hening yang menyiksa " _tsk! Apa kau sudah gila? Atau kau memang sedang melarikan diri dari sesuatu?"_ hardiknya kesal pada diri sendiri.

Tangannya sudah terkepal erat, siap memukul cermin sampai bahunya terasa begitu sakit, dia seperti merasakan rasa panas di tubuhnya untuk menyadari bahwa bahunya memiliki bekas luka bakar yang bersikeras dikatakan oleh Taecyeon hanya luka gores biasa.

" _Aku rasa ini cukup serius."_

Dia sedikit menurunkan lengan piyama tidurnya, menatap dalam luka di bahunya yang kini bersahutan dengan suara Taecyeon

 _Itu bukan luka bakar, kau hanya tergores._

 _Tapi ini seperti luka bakar_

 _Rein, kau hanya tergores, itu saja!_

Jinyoung dan Taecyeon terus menyangkalnya, setiap kali dia bertanya apa alasan hingga dirinya tidak bisa mengingat apapun keduanya kompak menjawab

 _Kau mengalami kecelakaan yang cukup serius._

Dan hanya sampai situ dia diijinkan mengetahui alasan dan sebab dirinya kehilangan ingatan. _Selebihnya,_ jika dia bertanya hal yang sama lagi, Jinyoung akan bungkam sementara Taecyeon akan terlihat marah karena pertanyaan yang dia ajukan.

Luhan, _Pria yang dijadikan Rein oleh Taecyeon,_ tersenyum getir, dia menaikkan lagi piyama tidurnya untuk menatap dalam-dalam wajah yang kini sedang ditatapnya. Satu tangannya mencoba untuk menyentuh bayangannya sendiri di dalam cermin, sedikit mengingat satu suara terakhir di mimpinya malam ini yang memanggil nama

" _Luhan?"_

Dia menatap serius bayangan dirinya dan kembali bertanya "Siapa Luhan?" lalu tak lama terdengar suara diluar yang cukup menarik perhatiannya. Suara bersahutan itu terdengar bahagia, tak seperti dirinya yang sedang bertanya banyak hal karena tidak bisa mengingat apapun.

Jadilah dia tergoda, mencoba untuk berkumpul dengan suara keramaian di luar kamarnya lalu terlihat Taecyeon dan Jinyoung sedang berbincang dengan seorang pria yang ditebaknya adalah remaja sekolah menengah akhir dilihat dari seragam yang dikenakannya saat ini.

"Yap! aku resmi mendaftar di Seoul University, aku mungkin akan mengambil kedokteran seperti Jinyoung hyung atau penulis seperti Rein hyung."

"Segera tentukan pilihanmu anak nakal!"

"Nanti setelah aku bertanya pada Rein hyung akan kuberitahu."

Luhan mengintip dari balik pintu kamarnya, jujur dia selalu merasa tidak nyaman jika bertemu dengan orang asing yang tak dikenalnya, tapi melihat remaja sekolah itu berbeda, dia tersenyum seperti bisa merasakan kebahagiaan dari si remaja yang sedang tertawa.

"Ah ya, dimana Rein hyung?"

"Hyung sudah tidur, besok pagi kau bisa bicara dengan-….."

Buru-buru Luhan membuka lebar pintu kamarnya, mencoba untuk meniadakan jarak dengan keluarga yang masih terasa asing untuknya "Aku belum tidur."

Lalu Jinyoung menoleh, begitupula Taecyeon yang melihat ke arahnya cemas sementara remaja yang sedang tertawa itu memekik tatkala melihat wajahnya.

"HYUNG!"

Sedetik kemudian tubuhnya ditabrak oleh tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya, Luhan hampir terjungkal jika si remaja tidak mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat dia benar-benar tidak mengerti harus bereaksi seperti apa dan hanya mengatakan

" _hey."_ Sebagai jawaban singkatnya.

"hey?" si remaja bertanya lagi, melepas pelukannya lalu menatap kecewa pada pria yang lebih tua darinya "Hyung, kenapa kau terlihat bingung?"

Luhan bergerak cemas, suaranya juga terdengar serak sampai Jinyoun membantunya dan merangkul lengan remaja di depannya "Baiklah, ini sudah malam jadi segera tidur dan bicara dengan Rein hyung besok setelah kau lebih baik."

"Tapi aku ingin bicara lebih lama dengan hyung."

"Eunwooya, dengarkan hyung! cepat tidur."

Remaja bernama Eunwoo itu menatap tak suka pada Jinyoung sebelum tertawa tanda dia kalah dan menyerah "Baiklah baiklah….Aku tidur. Selamat malam hyung!"

Lalu dia membawa tas berisi pakaian dan buku pelajarannya ke kamar dan meninggalkan ketiga kakaknya di ruang keluarga "Besok kita akan bicara." Katanya berbisik pada Luhan dibalas senyum canggung dari kakaknya.

"Oke."

Lalu setelah Eunwoo memasuki kamar, Jinyoung mulai merangkul Luhan dan menjelaskan siapa remaja yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya "Namanya Eunwoo, dia adik kita."

" _ah,_ begitukah?" tanyanya canggung seraya duduk disamping Taecyeon yang mulai merangkul pinggangnya "Begitulah, tapi dia adik tirimu."

"Dan sialnya kau lebih menyayangi Eunwoo daripada ak."

" _nde?"_

Jinyoung mengambilkan segelas jus untuk Luhan lalu memberikannya pada sang kakak "Enam bulan setelah ayah kita meninggal, ibu menikah dengan pria lain, kita cukup bahagia dengan keluarga baru kita saat itu dan tak lama Eunwoo lahir." Katanya memberitahu Luhan yang sama sekali tidak mengingat bagian dirinya pernah bahagia, _sama sekali tidak mengingat apapun._

"Dan kau yang memberikannya nama saat itu."

"Aku?"

"Ya! Cha Eunwoo adalah nama yang kau berikan untuknya."

"…"

Lalu Luhan diam, rasanya hangat jika dia bisa mengingat dia memiliki dua adik yang tumbuh dengan tampan dan sehat, namun sayang satupun kenangan itu tak bisa dia rasakan. Dia hanya bisa merasakan kebahagiaan dari cara Jinyoung bercerita sementara rasa hangat memiliki seorang pernah dia rasakan walau bukan pada Jinyoung dan Eunwoo, _entah pada siapa,_ tapi Luhan bisa mengingat rasa bahwa dia begitu menyayangi seseorang yang juga mengenakan seragam sekolahnya.

" _hyung!"_

Suara teriakan Jinyoung membuatnya tersentak, dia menatap bingung pada Jinyoung lalu Taecyeon berbisik padanya "Kau baik-baik saja?"

" _oh,_ ya….Ya aku baik."

"Baguslah, karena jika kau benar-benar sudah lebih baik aku akan memintamu untuk berkemas karena kita akan kembali Seoul."

"Seoul? Aku kira disini rumah kita." Tandasnya terdengar kecewa entah karena alasan apa. Lalu baik Jinyoung dan Taecyeon terlihat serius dan menatap menyesal pada Luhan "Rumah kita di Seoul, maaf harus membuatmu beradaptasi lagi."

"Lalu apa yang kita lakukan disini?" katanya tak mengerti dibalas tatapan lembut Jinyoung yang mengatakan "Alasan kita di Pyeongcang adalah karena kau harus menjalani pengobatan."

"Pengobatan? Apa aku sakit?"

Kini Jinyoung terdiam, selalu seperti itu jika ini berkaitan dengan masa lalu Luhan dan semua hal asing yang dibebankan untuknya. Membuatnya tertunduk sesaat karena kehabisan kata-kata sampai lagi-lagi Taecyeon mengambil alih dari semua sikap canggung Jinyoung padanya.

"Dulu, kau sakit keras beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tapi sekarang kau baik-baik saja sayang."

"Tapi…."

"Jinyoung sudah berusaha dengan keras, jadi hargailah usahanya dalam menyembuhkanmu. Lagipula kita tidak bisa terlalu lama disini karena Eunwoo tidak tahu kau sakit."

"Kenapa dia tidak mengetahuinya?"

"Karena dia sangat bergantung hidup padamu, pada kakaknya. Dia tidak akan bisa menerima kenyataan jika kakaknya sakit, terutama kau, dia sangat menyayangimu."

"…."

"Rein, kumohon jangan memaksakan dirimu, banyak hal yang perlu kau ketahui secara perlahan. Jadi bersabarlah dan jangan-….."

"Dimana ibu dan ayahku?" lalu dia bertanya, terdengar serius hingga membuat tangan Jinyoung terkepal karena gugup " _hyung,_ sudahlah."

"Apa?"

"Ibu sudah meninggal sejak kita kecil, hanya tersisa kita bertiga dan Eunwoo sangat bergantung hidup padamu. Dia tidak bisa melihatmu sakit jadi aku dan Taec hyung memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahu alasan mengapa kita pindah ke Pyeongchan dan meninggalkan dia seorang diri di Seoul. Ini bahkan sudah enam bulan sejak kepindahan kita ketempat asing ini."

Luhan diam, matanya bisa menangkap dengan jelas raut mata lelah adiknya, membuatnya sedikit menyesal karena tidak mengingat apapun termasuk bagaimana dirinya berjuang dari penyakit. Jadilah dia mengangguk pelan lalu memutuskan untuk tidak membuat Taecyeon dan Jinyoung merasa lebih bersalah.

"Baiklah, kapan kita pergi ke Seoul?"

Keduanya tampak puas untuk mengatakan "Lusa."

"Secepat itu?"

"Ya, Lusa adalah hari kelulusan Eunwoo, kita harus menghadirinya."

Ada sejumput rasa tak rela dihatinya, Luhan bahkan ingin menawar agar setidaknya mereka bisa menetap hingga minggu depan. Terlebih saat pertemuannya dengan dua orang asing yang bersama Sehun siang tadi, membuatnya benar-benar ingin mencari tahu dan berakhir hanya tersenyum kecil saat tak bisa melakukan apapun selain mengatakan "Baiklah."

"Baguslah, besok biarkan aku mengemasi barangmu. Kau harus pergi ke satu tempat sebelum kita kembali ke Seoul."

"Kemana?"

"Eunwoo mengetahui kau adalah seorang guru taman kanak di Pyeongchan. Dan ya, kau memang menjadi guru walau hanya sebentar, jadi kembalilah kesana. Eunwoo akan mengantarmu ke taman kanak tempat kau pernah mengajar sebelumnya. Setelah kita membuatnya yakin kau baik-baik saja kita akan pergi lusa."

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku bahkan tidak bisa berinteraksi dengan anak-anak."

"Kau bisa hyung."

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Tapi hyung…"

"CUKUP! Entah apa yang ada dipikiranmu, tapi Eunwoo lalu sekarang menjadi seorang pengajar? Ini benar-benar gila! Kenapa kau mengistimewakan dia?"

" _hyung…"_

"Aku akan kembali tidur." Katanya melepas rangkulan Taecyeon di pinggangnya lalu beranjak menuju kamar. Luhan sudah cukup mengalami mimpi buruk dan rasa sakit dikepalanya, ditambah dia belum mengingat apapun dan jadilah dia merasa begitu marah karena Jinyoung terlalu memaksanya. Dia tidak mendapat penjelasan mengenai kondisinya lalu dipaksa untuk terus menjadi orang lain yang begitu asing untuk dia jalani

Membuat seluruh kepalanya sakit hingga tak sengaja Luhan bergumam "Gila." Karena sangat kesal sampai suara Jinyoung terdengar lirih memberitahunya.

"Dia sakit." Luhan berhenti melangkah, sekilas menoleh pada Jinyoung lalu adiknya tersenyum kecil penyesalan "Dia memiliki kelainan pada jantungnya."

" _mwo?"_

"Eunwoo sama sekali tidak boleh lelah, jika lelah dia akan kesulitan bernafas, jika tertekan kondisinya akan semakin buruk dan yang paling parah dia tidak akan bisa membuka mata lagi saat pagi menjelang."

"Tapi dia masih sangat muda."

"Kau benar." Jinyoung menarik dalam nafasnya lalu menatap dalam ke mata Luhan "Tapi itu yang terjadi, Eunwoo sudah memakai katup jantung sejak dia lahir dan akan terus memakainya hingga nafas terakhirnya berhembus, namun semua itu tidak membantu jika kondisinya lemah, jika dia merasa tertekan."

Luhan terkejut, lagi-lagi dia merasa bersalah untuk menatap kamar dimana si remaja itu terlelap. Lalu tak sengaja dia menatap Taecyeon yang sedang menatapnya lembut dan beralih lagi pada Jinyoung yang menatap seperti memohon padanya.

" _haaah~"_

Dan lagi-lagi, entah sudah keberapa kalinya Luhan harus berada di dalam posisi ini. Posisi dimana dia harus memakan mentah-mentah apa yang dikatakan Taecyeon dan Jinyoung hanya untuk bertanya "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Keesokan pagi,_

 _._

" _Whoa….._ Jadi disini tempat hyung mengajar?"

" _ya,_ begitulah."

Sejujurnya Luhan sendiri tidak mengetahui dimana dirinya, yang dia tahu hanya sekilas informasi tentang tempat yang dikatakan Jinyoung adalah tempatnya mengajar. Tempat itu memang dipenuhi mainan yang menunjang proses belajar mengajar, halaman bermain yang cukup luas lalu dipenuhi bunga dan tanaman hias di pagar depan sekolah.

Tidak terlalu besar, tapi melihatnya cukup membuat Luhan senang karena ada beberapa anak-anak yang tengah tertawa di lapangan bermain dan itu membuatnya bahagia. Keduanya cukup mengagumi tempat Rein mengajar sampai suara seorang wanita terdengar menyapa mereka

"Rein _Soengsaenim."_

Luhan menoleh, mendapati wanita cantik yang dia tebak memiliki usia tak berbeda jauh dengannya untuk tersenyum canggung menyapa " _nde, anyeonghaseyo,_ Mrs. Park." Beruntung wanita cantik itu memakai _name tag_ hingga Luhan bisa berpura-pura mengenalnya walau ini adalah pertemuan pertama dirinya dengan wanita bernama Park Jiyeon di depannya.

"Jiyeon saja, kau tidak perlu canggung _saem."_

" _ah…._ Baiklah, Jiyeon."

Luhan memperbaiki kalimat panggilannya hingga membuat Eunwoo menggodanya "Apa nona ini sangat cantik hyung? Kau terlihat bingung?"

" _Cha Eunwoo…"_ ujarnya mendesis lalu Jiyeon dan Eunwoo tertawa bersamaan " _haah…_ Aku guru sekaligus teman dari Rein _Seongsaenim._ Senang sekali bisa kembali bertemu denganmu _Saem._ Terakhir kau mengajar kau jatuh pingsan dan semua orang termasuk anak-anak sangat cemas melihat kondisimu."

" _Hyungku_ pingsan?" Eunwoo memastikan hingga membuat Luhan harus menyela "Hanya kelelahan. Benar Nona Park?"

" _huh?"_

Luhan memberi kode dan guru wanita itu mengerti "Ya! hanya kelelahan dan kau tertawa saat sadarkan diri."

" _Benar, aku tertawa."_ Katanya terkekeh dan segera meminta Eunwoo untuk segera pergi "Aku rasa ini waktunya kau pergi, jemput aku sekitar pukul dua belas siang."

"Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu saat jam makan siang."

"Oke."

Eunwoo membungkuk berpamitan, memegang pundak kakaknya lalu pergi dengan mengemudikan mobil milik Jinyoung "Aku kira adikmu hanya Dokter Park."

Luhan tertawa kecil dan menjawab lirih guru di sampingnya " _Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa mereka."_

" _nde?"_

"Lupakan, lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan saat ini?"

Guru cantik bernama Park Jiyeon itu tersenyum kecil, mata bulatnya menatap iba pada Luhan seraya berkata "Aku turut menyesal dengan hal yang terjadi padamu Rein _Saem."_

Tak mengerti, Luhan bertanya "Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Ya, Presdir Ok sudah menjelaskannya, kau mengalami amnesia dan aku ditugaskan untuk mendampingimu sampai di kelas nanti."

"Presdir Ok?"

"Ya, suamimu adalah donatur tetap untuk taman kanak-kanak ini. Semua fasilitas bermain adalah pemberian darinya."

Seolah tak mempedulikan apa yang dilakukan Taecyeon untuk taman kanak-kanak ini, Luhan lebih tertarik apa yang terjadi padanya "Lalu apa yang terjadi padaku."

" _mmhh,_ sebenarnya aku dilarang untuk mengatakan ini."

"Katakanlah, aku membutuhkan semua hal agar bisa mengingat siapa diriku."

"Maaf harus mengatakan ini , tapi aku dan sebagian besar guru di taman kanak-kanak ini telah pergi ke acara pemakaman dirimu."

Luhan tercekat nafasnya sendiri, baru dari perempuan didepannya dia mengetahui jika dirinya pernah mati dan memiliki pemakamannya sendiri " _pe-_ Pemakaman? Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Tiga bulan yang lalu Dokter Park mengumumkan kematianmu, kami semua datang sebagai penghormatan terakhir. Aku bahkan melihatmu dimasukkan ke dalam peti, tapi Puji Tuhan, satu bulan yang lalu Dokter Park mengkonfirmasi bahwa kematianmu adalah kesalahan."

Wajah Luhan berkeringat, dia tidak pernah mendengar kenyataan yang membuatnya begitu sesak seperti saat ini "Kesalahan? Kenapa kematianku menjadi kesalahan?"

"Karena kau berdiri didepanku saat ini Saem."

Luhan memijat kasar kepalanya, dia butuh bernafas tapi dia perlu mengetahui lebih banyak. Membuatnya terus bertanya sampai suara bel di taman kanak itu berbunyi dan semua anak-anak dibawah lima tahun berlarian menuju taman bermain dan sebagian sudah bersiap pulang karena orang tuanya sudah menunggu.

" _Saem,_ Kita harus menyambut mereka. Ayo!"

Dengan keringat memenuhi peluh di dahinya, Luhan hanya mengangguk agar tidak menarik perhatian. Dia juga mulai berjalan gontai menuju kerumunan anak-anak yang kini memeluk nona Park begitu ceria.

"Anak-anak! Lihat siapa yang datang?"

Guru wanita itu berteriak, membuat anak-anak penasaran lalu tiba-tiba dia menunjuk kearah Luhan yang masih mencoba untuk bertahan dari kepalanya yang sedang berdenyut menyakitinya "REIN SAEM KEMBALI!"

Diam,

Anak-anak menatap Luhan dalam diam. Mata mereka mengerjap lucu lalu secara mengejutkan satu suara memekik "LEIN SAEM!" dan menghambur memeluk Luhan diikuti beberapa suara teriakan dari anak-anak yang lain

"LEIN SAEM KEMBALI YEEEYYY! LEIN SAEM TIDAK DIAMBIL MALAIKAT HOLEE!"

Sejujurnya teriakan anak-anak itu membuat Luhan sesak, seperti sebuah kesalahan dirinya berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka. Awalnya Luhan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, lalu nalurinya mengatakan dia harus tersenyum dan memutuskan untuk berjongkok menyambut anak-anak yang memeluk erat kakinya.

"Hey, anak-anak, Saem kembali." Katanya merentangkan tangan lalu sekitar sepuluh anak berebut untuk memeluknya erat " _astaga….ha ha ha…._ Hey tenanglah."

Lalu dalam sekejap, pelukan anak-anak seolah mengisi kekosongan hati Luhan, rasanya hangat seperti dia pernah dalam posisi ini, posisi dimana dia pernah begitu bahagia karena kehadiran seorang anak dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selang beberapa jam kemudian, tugasnya hampir selesai menemani anak-anak bermain. Hanya tersisa satu anak bernama Yeon yang sedang menunggu orang tuanya datang menjemput.

Membuat Luhan memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi taman anak-anak sementara Yeon sedang melambai ke arahnya, tertawa dan sesekali berteriak "SAEM…YEON MELUNCUL!"

Sesekali pula Luhan melambai lalu memperingatkan anak tiga tahun itu yang sedang bermain seluncur "HATI-HATI YEON!" katanya takjub sedikit tak menyangka bahwa dia akan sedekat ini dengan anak-anak.

Ada saat dimana Yeon akan mencoba seluruh permainan, membuat Luhan terkadang lengah karena kepalanya dipenuhi tentang siapa dirinya yang pernah diumumkan tiada oleh Jinyoung dan Taecyeon.

Membuatnya terkadang tertunduk, memikirkan banyak hal sampai sebuah suara terdengar menyapa entah kepada siapa "Dokter Oh?"

Merasa asing Luhan tidak menjawab, dia hanya terus tertunduk namun suara itu tetap terus memanggil "Dokter Oh?" entah pada siapa.

"Dokter Oh!"

Lalu panggilan terakhir cukup membuat Luhan tersentak, membuatnya mendongak untuk menemukan seseorang yang terlihat mengenalnya namun memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Benar! Anda Dokter Oh!"

"Dokter Oh? Apa aku mengenal anda?"

"Tidak, tapi anda menolong anakku beberapa bulan yang lalu. Anakku mengalami dehidrasi hebat dan anda menanganinya di klinik kecil tempat anda bekerja.

"Tapi aku bukan seorang dokter."

Lalu raut wajah nyonya di depannya mendadak pucat, dia juga mulai salah tingkah lalu membungkuk meminta maaf " _ah,_ Sepertinya saya salah mengenali orang. Jadi anda bukan dokter Oh?"

Luhan menggeleng menyesal lalu berujar lirih "Namaku Rein."

"Rein? _Astaga,_ anda guru dari keponakanku?"

"Keponakan?"

Nyonya itu mengangguk cepat lalu menoleh ke segala arah untuk menemukan keponakannya "Yeon keponakanku Saem, maafkan aku salah memanggilmu sebagai dokter Oh. Kalian memiliki wajah yang sama."

Lalu tanpa alasan yang jelas Luhan merasa gundah karena tak lagi dipanggil dokter Oh. Nyatanya dia lebih suka dipanggil dokter daripada sebagai _Saem,_ tapi kenyataan tidak mengijinkannya untuk mengingat hingga membuatnya tersenyum canggung "Ya, tidak apa." lirihnya lalu berdiri menyapa bibi dari muridnya yang berusia tiga tahun "Aku akan memanggilkan Yeon." Lalu dia mencoba berteriak namun bibi Yeon memasang wajah cemasnya.

"Saem!"

"Ya?"

"Yeon tidak akan senang melihatku datang, ibunya berjanji akan datang menjemput tapi dia sibuk, ayahnya sedang berada di Seoul. Jadi jangan membuatnya kesal ya? Aku kerepotan mengurus anak dan keponakanku." Katanya cemas membuat Luhan tertawa kecil "Baiklah." Lalu tak lama Luhan berteriak

"YEON! BIBIMU DATANG MENJEMPUT!"

Lalu seperti kata sang bibi, entah mengapa wajah Yeon berubah menjadi marah, dia tak lagi tertawa lalu tiba-tiba berteriak "IMO SHILHEO! EOMMA! EOMMA!"

Lalu tiba-tiba dia berlari keluar pagar dan itu cukup membuat Luhan serta bibi Yeon terkejut "YEON!"

Keduanya segera berlari mengejar Yeon, namun sial, anak tiga tahun itu berlari cukup cepat hingga membuat Luhan dan bibi dari Yeon kehilangan jejaknya "YEON!" Sang bibi terus berteriak, Luhan juga terlihat panik dan ikut berteriak

"YEON!"

Keduanya mulai pucat, tak tahu harus kemana lagi berlari sampai terdengar suara berat dari seorang pria yang bertanya "Apa anak ini yang kalian cari?"

Baik bibi Yeon dan Luhan sama-sama menoleh, keduanya terengah lalu sangat bersyukur saat seorang pria berkulit tan tengah menggendong Yeon dan membelikan gulali untuknya.

"Oh Syukurlah YEON!"

Bibinya memekik, mengambil Yeon dari pelukannya sementara Luhan hanya diam menyadari bahwa pria berkulit tan itu adalah pria yang sama yang memanggilnya Luhan saat mereka bertemu kemarin di depan kafe.

"Rein Saem. Aku pulang dulu membawa Yeon, _oh Tuhan."_

Luhan hanya mengedip canggung, membiarkan bibi Yeon pergi membawa keponakannya dan meninggalkan dirinya sendiri dengan pria berkulit tan yang sedang tersenyum padanya saat ini

"Kau?"

Luhan bertanya, dibalas senyum singkat pria asing itu yang mengatakan "Hay Rein." Katanya tergelak pahit saat menyebut nama orang lain di wajah yang begitu dia kenali sebagai Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Secanggung-canggungnya keadaan adalah saat ini, saat dimana Luhan harus duduk berhadapan dengan pria asing yang menatapnya seolah mereka kenal dekat untuk waktu yang lama. Tak ada yang berbicara, Luhan sibuk mengaduk cup _americano_ miliknya sementara si pria berkulit sedikit lebih gelap darinya hanya terus menatap seperti dirinya akan hilang jika dia berkedip.

Dan sama seperti cara Sehun menatapnya, pria yang tidak dia ketahui namanya ini juga menatap seperti dirinya adalah hantu yang bisa terlihat kasat mata dan bisa dipandangnya sesuka hati.

"Terimakasih untuk pertolonganmu, tapi apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

"Mengikutimu."

" _huh?"_

Tanpa berbasa-basi pria didepannya mengatakan "Sebenarnya aku memiliki seorang teman, _tidak,_ dia teman Luhan, bukan temanku atau Sehun, dia seorang pemilik _club_ sekaligus informan untuk semua hal yang ingin kami ketahui. Untukku, _aku_ ingin mengenal lebih jauh tentang Park Rein, jadi aku disini, sedang berbicara denganmu."

"Untuk memastikan dengan mataku sendiri kau bukan Luhan."

Sementara Luhan terlihat gugup, maka pria didepannya sangat tenang, dia tak tahu cara mengalihkan perbincangan ini, beruntung ponselnya bergetar dan nama adiknya, Eunwoo tertera disana.

"Sebentar." Katanya memberitahu lalu menggeser cepat _slide_ ponselnya "Hyung? kau sudah selesai?" Luhan menjawabnya "Ya, sudah selesai." Dan tak lama remaja yang malam tadi dia ketahui adalah adiknya membalas "Baiklah aku akan segera kesana. Sampai nanti hyung."

"Sampai nanti."

Dia mematikan ponsel, meletakkannya lagi di atas meja dan kali ini cukup menarik perhatian dari pria di depannya "Siapa?"

"Adikku." Balasnya, dibalas lagi oleh pria didepannya dengan "Oh." lalu keadaan menjadi canggung lagi.

Luhan tidak tahan, dia memutuskan untuk tidak berbicara dengan orang-orang yang membuat kepalanya sakit hingga memutuskan untuk segera pergi darisana "Jika tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan aku permisi untuk-….."

"Apa kau ingat namaku?"

" _huh?"_

"Tidak?"

Luhan menatapnya tak enak hati lalu menggeleng sebagai jawaban jujurnya "Aku tidak mengingatnya."

" _Whoaa…_ Ini pertama kalinya Luhan melupakan aku dan rasanya sangat sakit."

"Aku bukan Luhan." sergahnya cepat, lalu wajah didepannya terlihat sedih untuk mengatakan " _ara…."_

Sunyi, tak ada yang berbicara lalu pria itu membuka mulutnya lagi "Namaku Kim Jongin tapi panggil aku Kai karena aku lebih menyukai Kai dibanding Jongin."

"Baiklah, Kai dan terimakasih karena sudah membawa Yeon padaku."

"Yeon?"

"Anak muridku."

" _ah,_ Anak tiga tahun itu?"

"Kau tahu usianya?"

Kai mengangkat dua bahunya hanya untuk menjawab "Mudah, aku juga memiliki seorang putra dan usianya dua tahun bulan depan."

"Benarkah?"

Luhan tampak tertarik dan itu membuat Kai benar-benar seperti bicara dengan Luhan "Ya."

"Siapa namanya?"

"Taeoh, Kim Taeoh."

"Kau pasti sangat menyayangi putramu."

"Dengan hidupku, walau putraku lebih menyukai ibunya dan kau."

" _huh?"_

"Luhan maksudku."

"Sayangnya aku bukan Luhan."

Kai hanya tersenyum pahit, menyadari kesalahannya berharap untuk mengatakan hal yang tak lagi membuat keduanya canggung " _Kau benar,_ Kau bukan Luhan, Luhan tidak akan melupakan cinta pertamanya, _aku."_

"Kau cinta pertama Luhan? bukan Sehun?"

"Bukan, aku cinta pertamanya dan kau ingat pria tinggi yang bersamaku kemarin?"

"Ya,"

"Namanya Dobby."

" _Mwo?"_

"Sebenarnya itu panggilan Luhan untuknya, kau menyadarinya kan? Telinganya sedikit lebih besar, seperti peri Dobby di Harry Potter."

" _Ah,_ Dobby." Katanya menahan tawa lalu bertanya lagi "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Dia cinta kedua Luhan."

"Benarkah? Lalu Sehun?"

"Sehun? _tsk,_ Bajingan itu mencuri cinta kami."

Dan rasanya sangat berbeda dari beberapa menit yang lalu, karena saat pria bernama Kai membicarakan tentang siapa dirinya dan Sehun untuk Luhan, tiba-tiba dia merasa iri pada Luhan karena memiliki tiga pria yang sangat menyanyanginya, yang rela melakukan apapun hanya untuk membuatnya bahagia, _mungkin._ Lalu Luhan tertawa dan itu membuat Kai takjub karena sekuat apapun pria cantik didepannya mengelak bahwa dia adalah Luhan maka dia akan terlihat seperti Luhan untuknya.

"Tapi aku rasa Luhan hanya mencintai Sehun, aku benar?"

Masih tertawa lepas, pria bernama Rein itu bertanya dibalas senyum kecil Kai yang membenarkan "Hanya Sehun, dia hanya mencintai Sehun di hidupnya, bahkan setelah semua yang terjadi pada hubungan mereka, Sehun dan Luhan akan saling mencintai dengan hati dan jiwa mereka."

Terdengar miris, dan lucunya hati Luhan memukul sakit saat mendengar penuturan Kai, dia tetap tertawa tapi seperti menangis jauh di dalam hatinya "Semua yang terjadi? Apa yang sudah mereka lalui?"

"Semua hal mengerikan sudah mereka lalui bersama, tapi hanya satu yang tidak bisa mereka lalui berdua."

"Apa?"

"Kematian."

" _ah."_

Kai bisa melihat Rein tertunduk, entah mengapa pria didepannya bertingkah seolah dia juga merasakan sakit menjadi mereka, namun semua itu hanya perasaan rindunya pada Luhan mengingat pria didepannya adalah Rein, bukan Luhannya.

"Alasan mengapa aku dan temanku datang adalah hanya untuk memastikan pria gila itu tidak melakukan hal mengerikan pada dirinya sendiri."

"Hal mengerikan apa yang kau bicarakan?"

" _Entahlah,_ tapi aku rasa Sehun akan mengakhiri hidupnya jika pekerjaan yang sedang dia lakukan telah dia selesaikan."

" _Mwo?_ Kenapa dia harus mengakhiri hidupnya?" dia bertanya, terlihat cemas dan itu membuat Kai entah mengapa merasa tertarik untuk mengatakan lebih jauh tentang Sehun "Karena Luhan sudah mati, dia tidak memiliki alasan lagi untuk hidup."

"Apa dia sudah gila? Kenapa dia harus mati? Dia bisa melanjutkan hidupnya walau tanpa Luhan disisinya."

"Dia tidak bisa dan dia-…."

"DIA BISA!"

Kai terkejut, begitupula Rein yang tak mengerti mengapa dia berteriak. Keduanya saling memberi tatapan terkejut sampai tak sadar Kai bertanya "Siapa kau?"

Luhan kembali salah tingkah, _entahlah,_ refleksnya selalu berlebihan jika menyangkut Sehun, seperti sebuah kesalahan jika Sehun mencoba untuk mengakhiri hidupnya hanya karena istrinya meninggal dan itu membuat Kai menaruh curiga padanya.

"Aku Rein." Kilahnya dibalas tatapan curiga Kai padanya "Kau terdengar familiar untukku, apa kau yakin kau bukan Luhan?"

"Aku Rein."

"Lalu kenapa kau begitu peduli pada sahabatku, pada Sehun?"

"Aku hanya bertanya karena untukku alasannya tidak masuk akal untuk mengakhiri hidupnya begitu saja."

"Selain kau, kami semua mengatakan adalah hal wajar jika Sehun ingin mengakhiri hidupnya, dia kehilangan cinta pertamanya, kekasih hatinya, istrinya di saat hubungan mereka sedang bertengkar dan mengalami krisis kepercayaan! Jadi bukankah itu wajar jika Sehun ingin mengakhiri hidupnya?"

"Sudah kukatakan itu tidak wajar!"

"APA KAU LUHAN? KENAPA KAU MENGATAKAN BAHWA HAL ITU TIDAK WAJAR? SEHUN BANYAK TERLUKA KARENA KEMATIAN ISTRINYA!"

" _aku bukan Luhan_ dan dia bisa hidup lebih baik tanpa istrinya!"

" _ah,_ benarkah? Lalu siapa dirimu." Kai mendesaknya, membuat wajah cemas sangat terlihat di wajah cantik Luhan sampai terdengar

 _Tin….tin…_

Bersamaan dengan pertanyaan Kai terdengar suara _klakson_ dibunyikan, keduanya menoleh lalu seorang remaja berteriak "HYUNG! AKU SAMPAI!" membuat Luhan bernafas lega karena memiliki alasan untuk mengakhiri percakapan gilanya bersama dengan pria asing di depannya.

Buru-buru dia mengambil ponsel dan tas miliknya untuk berujar pelan tanpa menatap Kai "Aku permisi." Dibalas tatapan panik Kai yang merasa percakapan ini belum selesai sementara pria yang menyerupai Luhannya terlihat bergegas menghindari pertanyaan sensitif ini.

" _hey…._ kita belum selesai bicara! _"_

 _BLAM!_

"Hyung? kau baik-baik saja?"

"Jalankan mobilnya."

"REIN!"

Luhan menutup matanya, membuang rasa gugup yang begitu mengganggu hanya untuk membiarkan Kai bahkan dirinya sendiri dilingkupi rasa tidak tahu yang begitu menyesakkan.

"Hyung kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan menoleh sekilas pada Eunwoo, diam-diam matanya memperhatikan dari kaca _spion_ untuk memberitahu adiknya "Hanya jalankan mobilmu."

Tak ingin banyak bertanya, Eunwoo mengangguk tak mengerti "Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Saat ini Luhan sedang berbelanja keperluan makan malam bersama Eunwoo, mengikuti apapun kemauan adiknya untuk membeli barang sementara dia lebih banyak melamun dan diam sejak pertemuannya dengan Kai.

Tatapan terakhir yang diberikan Kai untuknya seperti menaruh curiga padanya, salahnya juga karena bersikap berlebihan jika itu menyangkut Sehun hingga membuat kesalahapahaman ini terjadi tak hanya pada Sehun tapi juga pada Kai.

"Hyung?"

Dan entah sudah berapa kali Eunwoo memanggilnya, _entahlah,_ Luhan hanya malas merespon atau sebenarnya dia tidak sadar jika Eunwoo memanggilnya sampai sang adik berteriak

"HYUNG!"

Barulah Luhan menoleh, dia sadar sudah meletakkan banyak kaleng tuna kedalam _trolley_ belanja, membuat Eunwoo menatapnya horror sementara dirinya terkekeh mencari alasan " _Wae?_ Kau butuh nutrisi lebih untuk kesehatan jantungmu kan?"

"Tidak dengan tiga puluh kaleng tuna hyung!" protesnya dan mengembalikan satu persatu kaleng ikan tuna ke tempatnya sementara Luhan beralih ke _section_ makanan sehat untuk membelikan _quaker_ yang bisa dikonsumsi Eunwoo malam nanti.

"Mau kemana lagi hyung?"

"Tunggu sebentar disana, aku akan mengambilkan _quaker_ untukmu."

" _quack-…_ What! Ayolah hyung aku sedang sehat dan tidak butuh makanan nenek tua seperti _quacker_ dan-….."

Bunyi jangkrik mungkin sedang menjadi _backsound_ untuk Eunwoo, bagaimana tidak dia berhenti bicara jika didepannya ada sepasang nenek dan kakek yang membeli banyak _quacker_ di _trolley_ sementara dirinya sibuk menghina.

Jadilah dia menggaruk asal tengkuknya, menatap tak enak hati pada sang kakek dan nenek untuk kembali berteriak "Hyung belikan aku tiga _quacker."_ Katanya dibalas "Dengan senang hati adik kecil." Oleh Luhan yang sedang mencari dimana makanan sehat pesanan Jinyoung untuk Eunwoo.

Dan sialnya, persediaan terakhir berada di lemari paling atas, bukan Luhan gengsi meminta bantuan, tapi ayolah, sekelilingnya hanya ada pegawai wanita jadi dia tidak akan mengganggu apalagi meminta bantuan karena dirinya adalah seorang pria.

" _Sedikit lagi, ayolah."_

Dia berjinjit, mencoba menggapai satu bungkus _quacker_ tersisa walau membutuhkan tenaga extra " _oh ayolah!"_ lalu dia memutuskan untuk memanggil Eunwoo sampai seseorang berdiri di belakangnya dan mengambilkan satu bungkus _quacker_ yang diinginkannya.

"Ini milikmu."

"Terimakasih sudah membantuku."

"Tidak masalah."

Luhan meletakkan lagi bungkus terakhir _quacker_ di _trolley_ belanja, berniat untuk mengucapkan terimakasih sampai tak sengaja matanya bertatapan dengan mata pria tinggi yang memiliki lesung di pipinya.

Awalnya dia tidak mengenali, tapi saat dua mata mereka bertatapan Luhan mengenali pria yang sedang menatapnya terkejut adalah salah satu teman Sehun juga, yang bertemu dengannya kemarin di kafe.

"Kau."

Si pria lesung pipi lebih dulu berbicara, dibalas tawa meremehkan dari Luhan yang tanpa segan mengatakan "Apa kau mengikuti aku juga?"

"Aku apa?"

Kesal, Luhan mendorong lagi _trolley_ keduanya, mencari ke bagian buah dan sayur sementara si pria lesung pipi seperti tidak terima dikatakan mengikutinya "Hey! Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Kau mengikuti aku, seperti temanmu."

"Siapa?"

"Kai."

" _ah,_ jadi dia benar-benar mengikutimu?" tanyanya berjalan disamping Luhan dan membantu Luhan mengambil sayur seperti wortel dan beberapa labu yang menjadi pilihannya.

"Ya, satu jam yang lalu. Kau melakukan hal yang sama bukan?"

"Tidak."

" _haah~"_ Luhan merampas wortel yang berada di tangan " _Dobby"_ untuk berkata sedikit kasar "Bohong!" lalu dia berjalan meninggalkan teman Sehun untuk memilah beberapa buah segar.

"Tapi aku memang tidak mengikutimu."

"Lalu kenapa kita bisa bertemu disini?"

" _entahlah,_ Berjodoh mungkin."

" _Omong kosong."_ Gertaknya dan kemudian sibuk memilah buah, lucunya pria tinggi itu juga akan memilah buah yang sama hingga menarik perhatian beberapa orang yang menyangka mereka akan adalah pasangan.

"Berhenti menggodaku, aku sudah menikah."

"Aku tidak menggodamu dan _omong-omong_ aku juga akan segera menikah."

Luhan berhenti mengambil apel, perhatiannya kini tertuju pada ucapan pria konyol didepannya yang mengatakan akan menikah. Dan alih-alih merasa kesal dia justru menoleh ke si pria tampan untuk memastikan "Benarkah?"

"Ya, aku dan Kai kami akan menikahi kekasih kami masing-masing bulan depan."

Luhan tersenyum, dan dengan segala ketulusan hatinya dia mengatakan "Selamat untuk kalian."

" _Gomawo,_ tapi rasanya kami dan pasangan kami tidak terlalu bahagia dengan pernikahan ini. Terlebih aku dan Chanyeol, pernikahan ini adalah salah satu hal yang aku dan Kai sesali."

" _Wae?"_

"Karena Luhan tidak akan menghadiri pernikahan kami."

Saat pria itu menyebut nama Luhan, saat dia terdengar sedih bahkan menundukkan kepalanya, entah mengapa Luhan ingin memeluknya, menenangkan walau berakhir harus mengepalkan tangannya karena tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghibur pria tampan disampingnya.

"Dia mendoakan kalian." Ujarnya, lalu si pria berlesung pipi tersenyum "Aku seperti sedang berbicara dengan Luhan."

"Aku bukan-…"

"Luhan, aku tahu kau bukan Luhan. Sehun sudah menceritakan semuanya, _tenanglah."_

"….."

"Namaku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol."

Tiba-tiba pria berlesung pipi itu menawarkan tangannya, memperkenalkan diri sebagai Chanyeol yang disambut senyum kecil oleh Luhan "Rein, Ok Rein. Dan untukku, kau yang paling bersikap normal daripada Kai dan Sehun terutama."

"Aku tidak suka memaksakan kehendak, jika kau mengatakan bukan Luhan maka aku akan menghormatimu, lagipula Luhanku tidak akan memandang marah pada kami, tidak sepertimu."

" _Mianhae,_ aku hanya merasa kalian terlalu mencampuri urusanku."

"Tenang saja, mulai besok kau akan hidup tenang tanpa kehadiran kami,"

" _Wae?"_

"Aku dan temanku akan segera kembali ke Seoul."

Yang mengganggu pikiran Luhan adalah "Sehun juga pergi?" tanyanya terdengar cemas namun disembunyikan dengan terus memilah buah-buah segar.

"Hari ini dia sudah kembali ke Seoul."

Luhan menjatuhkan apel di tangannya, antara gugup dan merasa kehilangan dia bertanya "Benarkah?"

"Ya."

Jujur seperti ada tusukan jarum menancap di hatinya, dia juga tidak menyukai kenyataan Sehun sudah berada di Seoul dan telah meninggalkan Pyeongchan "Lalu kenapa kau dan temanmu masih ada disini?"

"Malam ini kami juga akan kembali ke Seoul, tapi sebelum itu aku baru mengambil beberapa barang milik Luhan dari rumahnya dan Sehun."

"Mereka tinggal di Pyeongchan?" Chanyeol mengangguk, menunjuk lurus ke arah luar supermarket untuk memberitahu Luhan "Jika kau berjalan lurus menuju arah jembatan, kau akan menemukan satu gang kecil dan setelah gang itu akan terlihat satu-satunya rumah mewah yang berada di tepi jalan, itu rumah Sehun dan Luhan sewaktu mereka tinggal di Pyeongchang."

"Apa rumah mereka berwarna putih?"

" _eoh!_ Darimana kau tahu?"

Tak tahu jawabannya, Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengatakan " _entahlah,_ Aku hanya asal tebak." Membuat Chanyeol menatapnya cukup lama sampai terdengar suara keributan yang begitu bising di Supermarket.

"Hey nak, kau tidak apa?"

Tak lama kerumunan orang itu cukup menarik perhatian Luhan dan Chanyeol, membuat keduanya bertanya sampai salah seorang _ahjumma_ menebak " _omo!_ Sepertinya dia anak sekolah, bagaimana ini dia sepertinya tidak bisa bernafas dengan baik?"

Lalu Luhan, secara naluriah berjalan meninggalkan _trolley_ belanja miliknya, dia juga menyeruak diantara kerumunan untuk menemukan adiknya sedang terkulai lemas dilantai dan terlihat sangat kesakitan.

"Eunwoo!" Luhan berteriak, mengambil alih tubuh adiknya untuk mencari tahu apa yang sedang dialami Eunwoo saat ini "Hey, hey, kau baik-baik saja?"

Eunwoo menggeleng, dia mencengkram kuat dadanya yang sesak dan berusaha memberitahu Luhan " _se…sak, hyung."_

"Eunwoo tenang, _lihat hyung!_ Hey….Cha Eunwoo."

Yang dipanggil menoleh, melihat ada yang berbeda dari hyungnya untuk kembali menggeleng " _tidak bisa, se…sak—haaah~"_

"Jangan tekan dadamu, lepas."

Suara nafasnya menjadi memekik berbunyi, Luhan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi sampai peluh di dahi Eunwoo membuatnya sadar bahwa kerumunan banyak orang yang membuat adiknya sesak dan berkeringat.

"Eunwoo tenang, kita akan pergi."

Luhan mencoba membawa adiknya pergi namun percuma karena tubuh Eunwoo lebih besar darinya dan dia kesulitan untuk membawanya seorang diri " _haaah~"_

"Bernafas, jangan kau tahan."

Eunwoo tetap menggeleng dan itu membuat Luhan panik, dia kemudian mencari seseorang sampai teman Sehun datang dan membantunya memindahkan Eunwoo "Ikut aku, kita ke rumah sakit."

"Adikku bekerja di rumah sakit tak jauh darisini." Katanya memberitahu hanya dibalas tatapan sekilas dari pria tinggi disampingnya "Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi adikmu bekerja di rumah sakit ini?"

"Ya."

"Sudah berapa lama?"

" _Entahlah."_

Luhan tidak fokus, sedari tadi Chanyeol mengajaknya berbicara hanya satu dua kata yang terdengar, dia berusaha mendengarkan tapi kemudian dia teringat wajah pucat Eunwoo dan itu cukup mengganggunya hingga pertanyaan Chanyeol dijawabnya asal.

"Sebagai dokter?"

" _huh?"_

Barulah dia menoleh, berusaha untuk bersikap baik pada Chanyeol seraya menjawab "Ya, dia dokter di rumah sakit ini."

Lalu kini Chanyeol yang tertawa getir, dia sedikit menjambak kencang rambutnya seperti tak percaya bahwa kebetulan memang benar-benar bisa terjadi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan, dibalas Chanyeol yang kini menarik dalam nafasnya "Entahlah ini sebuah kebetulan atau semua orang yang memiliki wajah sepertimu akan terus berkaitan dengan rumah sakit dan seluruh profesinya?"

"Ada apa?"

"Luhan seorang dokter lalu pria yang wajahnya begitu mirip dengan Luhanku adalah kakak dari seorang dokter? _tsk,_ Lucu sekali!"

Tak tahu harus merespon apa Luhan hanya diam, _refleks,_ dia melihat kedua tangannya tak berkedip, bertanya-tanya perasaan macam apa yang sedang bergejolak hingga kenyataan yang membuatnya cukup terkejut mendengar profesi dari pria yang selalu dibicarakan Sehun adalah seorang dokter.

Tak ada yang berbicara, Luhan dan Chanyeol seolah tenggelam dengan pikiran masing-masing di ruang tunggu tempat dimana Eunwoo ditangani, keduanya memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan hal yang membuat keduanya sakit sampai pintu ruang tindakan terbuka lalu menampilkan Jinyoung sedang melepas masker dan berjalan ke arahnya.

" _Hyung…"_

"Jinyounga, bagaimana?"

Seraya melepas sarung tangan yang dikenakannya, Jinyoung hanya tersenyum kecil untuk memberitahu pria yang dijadikannya kakak selama hampir dua bulan berlalu "Eunwoo akan baik-baik saja."

"Apa yang terjadi? Dia seperti mengalami kejang sesaat?"

"Dia baik-baik saja hyung, yang perlu kita lakukan hanya mengganti katup jantungnya dengan yang baru, aku berniat memasang _ring_ pada jantung Eunwoo tapi sepertinya dia harus menjalani pemeriksaan lebih kompleks untuk dirinya."

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Aku akan melakukannya setelah kita sampai di Seoul, tenanglah."

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku yakin hyung." katanya menenangkan Luhan hingga tak sengaja matanya menatap sosok asing yang berdiri di belakang kakaknya, sedang menatap Luhan tak berkedip hingga membuatnya lantang bertanya "Dan kau adalah?" tanyanya,

Chanyeol tersenyum seperlunya, mengulurkan tangan untuk memperkenalkan diri dibalas jabatan tangan Jinyoung untuk mencari tahu siapa pria asing yang sedang bersama Rein "Aku Chanyeol."

"Jinyoung,"

"Ya, aku tahu dokter Park, kakakmu sudah memberitahu aku."

Jinyoung tersenyum sekilas lalu bertanya lagi "Apa kau mengenal kakakku?"

"Tidak, kami hanya kebetulan bertemu dan aku melihat adik kalian sesak, _hanya itu."_

"Hyung mengenalnya?"

Dengan berat hati Luhan tersenyum pahit dan menggeleng sebagai jawaban "Tidak, seperti katanya kami hanya kebetulan bertemu dan dia menolong Eunwoo."

Dan sama seperti Luhan, Chanyeol merasa sedikit sesak saat Luhan mengatakan secara _gamblang_ bahwa mereka tidak saling mengenal, hal itu cukup membuatnya marah namun dia adalah pria sejati yang tidak melampisakan amarahnya tanpa alasan.

Jadilah Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, _membenarkan._ Walau hatinya mencelos sakit yang dia lakukan hanya tersenyum dan memutuskan untuk pergi sebelum akal sehat hilang darinya seperti Kai ataupun Sehun.

"Baiklah, aku rasa aku harus segera pergi."

Chanyeol hanya berpamitan seperlunya, dia juga tidak berniat melihat wajah yang mirip dengan Luhannya lebih lama dari ini, _sungguh,_ itu bukan keputusan tepat mengingat adik dari pria cantik disampingnya sedang menatapnya tak suka.

"Terimakasih karena sudah menolong adikku."

Seperlunya Chanyeol hanya mengatakan "Tidak masalah." Walau matanya tetap melihat Luhan, dia kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan pria yang dia ketahui bernama Rein bersama dengan adiknya.

Diam-diam mata Luhan juga mengantar kepergian Chanyeol, ada sedikit rasa bersalah karena tidak mengantarnya atau rasa menyesal karena pertemuan mereka sesingkat ini, namun lagi-lagi dia harus memendamnya terlebih saat Jinyoung terus memperhatikan.

"Kau yakin tidak mengenalnya?"

"Siapa?"

"Pria itu?"

Luhan tersenyum kecil seraya bergumam "Jikalaupun aku mengenalnya bukankah itu hal yang aneh?"

"Kenapa?"

Nyatanya Luhan sudah mulai jengah dengan sikap posesif Jinyoung maupun Taecyeon, sikap keduanya seperti mencekiknya erat, tak membiarkannya bernafas dan terus membatasi pada siapa dia boleh dan tidak boleh berhubungan dengan seseorang.

Alasan itu pula yang membuatnya kesal hingga tanpa sadar menjawab dingin pertanyaan Jinyoung dengan mengatakan "Aku bahkan belum bisa mengingat kau, _adikku_ , lalu bagaimana mungkin aku mengingat orang asing? Bukankah itu tidak masuk akal?" katanya kesal membuat Jinyoung seketika takut jika Luhan merasa dirinya membatasi.

"Hyung, bukan itu maksudku,"

"Aku tahu, aku ingin melihat Eunwoo."

Dia berjalan ke arah ruangan Eunwoo namun Jinyoung melarangnya "Biarkan Eunwoo tidur saat ini, dia akan pulang denganku setelah aku menyelesaikan _shift_ jaga sore ini."

" _Waeyo?"_

"Hyung, kau juga harus istirahat. Lusa kita pindah ke Seoul, aku tidak ingin kau kelelahan."

Kedua kakak beradik itu saling menatap, tatapan mereka berbeda, jika Luhan menatap kosong dengan aura kesal, maka Jinyoung hanya menatap memohon agar setidaknya Luhan mendengarkan saat ini.

Dan ya, seperti biasa Luhan kalah. Dia pun mengangguk lalu "Baiklah, aku pulang." Dan tak lama beranjak pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit, walau sedikit kesal dia tidak ingin berprasangka buruk pada adiknya atau apa yang sedang coba disembunyikan Jinyoung darinya.

"Sampai nanti malam hyung."

"Ya, Sampai nanti."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Jika kau berjalan lurus menuju arah jembatan, kau akan menemukan satu gang kecil_

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, itu artinya sudah hampir sepuluh jam dirinya berada seorang diri dirumah. Tak ada satupun dari Taecyeon, Eunwoo maupun Jinyoung yang telah kembali, dan karena alasan itu pula Luhan lebih memilih kembali ke Supermarket tempatnya bertemu dengan Chanyeol, entah apa yang sedang dia lakukan saat ini tapi kakinya justru melangkah ke tempat yang dikatakan Chanyeol adalah rumah Sehun dan Luhan.

 _Dan setelah gang itu akan terlihat satu-satunya rumah mewah yang berada di tepi jalan, itu rumah Sehun dan Luhan sewaktu mereka tinggal di Pyeongchang._

Kakinya terus menyusuri tanjakan menuju kediaman Sehun bersama mendiang istrinya, tak ada keraguan dalam langkahnya, sejujurnya daripada ragu Luhan memutuskan untuk mencari tahu siapa dirinya, kenapa dia terus merasa bimbang jika itu berkaitan dengan Sehun dan teman-temannya. Mengapa dia terus ragu jika Taecyeon dan Jinyoung mengatakan kebenaran yang seperti disembunyikan darinya.

 _Entahlah,_

Dia memang tidak mengingat apapun, tapi dirinya juga bukan orang bodoh yang tidak menyadari jika seseorang sedang bertingkah canggung atau kesulitan menjelaskan hal-hal kecil seperti apa hobinya atau dimana teman-temannya.

Jinyoung dan Taeyeon selalu bersikap canggung jika Luhan bertanya, lalu kemudian datang Sehun yang seperti bisa menjelaskan kekosongan yang tak bisa dijelaskan Taecyeon walau berakhir harus diakui sebagai istrinya yang sudah meninggal.

" _haaah~"_

Dia terlihat putus asa, tapi keputusannya bulat untuk mencari tahu siapa Luhan atau siapa Rein yang merupakan jati dirinya saat ini.

Dan semua itu harus dimulai dari dirinya, malam ini, tanpa harus memberitahu Taecyeon, Jinyoung atau Sehun sekalipun.

 _Ckit….!_

Dua mobil hitam tepat berhenti di sampingnya, mesin mobil dimatikan lalu mobil yang paling dekat dengannya membuka kaca jendela dan terlihat mencurigakan "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya dan Luhan menyadari bahwa si pengemudi memakai _id card_ khusus yang menunjukkan dirinya adalah seorang polisi.

"Aku sedang berjalan, _apalagi?_ "

"Kau….!"

Belum sempat menjawab temannya yang lain bersuara sedikit jengkel " _sudahlah!_ Tidak mungkin dia berhubungan dengan bajingan itu, kita hanya membuang waktu dengannya!"

Yang sedang mencurigai Luhan melihatnya dari atas sampai bawah, mengulangnya lagi dari bawah hingga atas lalu tiba-tiba menyodorkan satu lembar foto yang digenggamnya "Kau kenal dia?"

Mata Luhan memicing, mencoba mengenali pria yang ada di dalam foto sampai jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika melihat siapa yang ada di dalam foto pencarian polisi " _Sehun?"_ dia bergumam dalam hati, tangannya terkepal erat karena gugup sampai suara polisi tersebut kembali membentak

"HEY! Kau kenal bajingan ini atau tidak?"

" _bajingan?"_

Luhan bertanya-tanya lagi, namun dia tahu posisi Sehun sedang dalam bahaya dan entah mengapa secara naluriah Luhan mengatakan "Aku tidak mengenalnya." Sebagai _refleks_ melindungi Sehun dari para polisi berpakaian preman dengan tubuh besar mengerikan.

"Kau yakin?" dia ditanya lagi dan mengangguk adalah jawaban yang sama yang diberikan Luhan "Aku pendatang baru disini."

"Baiklah, aku sarankan jangan berhubungan dengan orang ini!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dia ada di _list_ pertama tersangka kejahatan yang harus kami singkirkan."

"Singkirkan?"

Polisi bertubuh besar itu sedikit bertumpu pada jendela mobil miliknya untuk memberitahu Luhan "Jika seorang polisi mengatakan " _singkirkan"_ itu artinya si tersangka harus dibunuh dengan atau tanpa perlindungan hukum, _mengerti?"_

"…"

"Ayo jalan!-… Kenapa bajingan itu tiba-tiba menghilang padahal kita nyaris mendapatkannya— _sial!_ "

Yang duduk di kursi samping kemudi memberi perintah, dia juga menutup jendela mobil dan tak lama dua mobil hitam yang begitu mewah untuk ukuran seorang polisi melaju pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang sedari tadi menahan nafasnya dalam-dalam.

" _Apa yang terjadi?"_

Luhan bertanya cemas, matanya tertuju pada rumah mewah yang sudah terlihat dari tempatnya, rumah berwarna putih yang sesuai dengan deskripsi Chanyeol, lalu tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah cepat ke arah rumah mewah itu seolah ingin memastikan bahwa Sehun tak ada disana dan polisi itu tidak berbuat mengerikan pada Sehun.

"Semoga kau benar-benar sudah kembali ke Seoul."

Dia berlari menuju rumah yang ditebaknya adalah milik Sehun, berharap Sehun benar-benar sudah pergi dan bajingan yang dikatakan polisi mengerikan itu bukanlah Sehun yang dia kenal.

" _semoga…"_

Sementara Luhan mendekati rumah yang baru didatangi empat polisi yang menegurnya, maka satu polisi yang baru saja menginterograsi Luhan seperti mengenali wajahnya, dia masih mengingat dimana mereka pernah bertemu lalu bertanya pada rekannya.

"Bukankah wajah pria yang baru aku kita temui sangat familiar? Apa kau tidak merasa pernah melihatnya?"

"Tidak, _lagipula sudahlah,_ Oh Sehun sudah membuat kepala kita sakit! Jangan kau tambahkan sakit kepalaku lagi." protes sang rekan dan hanya dibalas tatapan menyelidik dari si polisi yang memakai _id card_ ketua divisi pembunuhan, Kang Seojong

"Kau benar, tapi aku yakin pernah melihatnya." Katanya mencoba mengingat seraya mengetuk jendela mobil " _Tapi dimana?"_

"Abaikan, kita harus memberikan laporan pada Presdir Ko, lagipula kau harus segera ke rumah sakit untuk bertemu dengan Dokter Yoon dan mengawasinya bukan?"

"Dokter Yoon?"

"Ya! Itu perintah dari Presdir Ko untuk terus mengawasi dokter-….."

"ITU DIA!"

 _Ckit…!_

" _y-_ YAK!"

Rem diinjak kuat ketika rekannya berteriak, hal itu secara otomatis juga membuat mobil di belakang mereka menginjak kuat-kuat rem mobil jika tidak ingin terjadi tabrakan yang konyol, jadilah rekan di mobil belakang membunyikan klakson kuat-kuat sementara Kapten Kang terlihat histeris melihat rekannya yang berteriak.

"Putar balik mobil, kita harus kembali ke rumah Oh Sehun."

" _Mwo?_ Apa kau sudah gila? Bajingan itu sudah melarikan diri."

"Belum, aku yakin dia tidak melarikan diri."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pria yang tadi berpapas jalan dengan kita, dia istri Oh Sehun!"

" _huh?"_

"Dokter Oh— _DIA OH LUHAN!"_

Buru-buru Kapten Kang mengeluarkan selembar foto lain yang diberikan Ravi, meyakinkan rekannya jika itu Luhan dan benar saja, rekannya juga terlihat terkejut seraya mengambil radio jarak jauh untuk berteriak pada rekannya yang lain "PUTAR BALIK! OH SEHUN MASIH ADA DISANA!"

.

.

.

 _Sementara itu,_

 _._

"Sehun! _hey,_ Apa ada orang didalam?"

Sekiranya sudah hampir lima menit Luhan mengguncang pagar rumah yang terlihat sepi dan diabaikan, rumahnya sangat gelap dipenuhi rumput liar yang tumbuh memenuhi halaman depan rumah.

" _Sehun!_ Apa kau ada di dalam?"

Dia masih berteriak, berharap ada seseorang yang menjawab panggilannya walau percuma, rumah itu tetap sepi, gelap dan tak berpenghuni. Membuat sesuatu didalam diri Luhan mendengus kecewa walau sejujurnya dia senang Sehun tidak ada di dalam sana dan itu artinya dia baik-baik saja dan sudah kembali ke Seoul " _sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan."_ Dan saat dia ingin menyerah, tiba-tiba terdengar suara _sirine_ mobil polisi yang begitu bising.

Luhan menoleh, bertanya-tanya kenapa mobil yang belum lama berpapasan dengannya kembali datang setelah mengatakan _percuma_ beberapa menit yang lalu, tiba-tiba pula Luhan merasa tangannya berkeringat lagi hingga rasa cemas yang mulai menguasai "Apa yang terjadi?" _refleksnya_ melangkah mendekati dua mobil hitam itu, dia bisa melihat satu tanjakan terakhir yang akan dilalui mobil polisi tersebut akan membuat mereka kembali bertemu.

Dan ya, kali ini Luhan juga sudah bersiap kalau-kalau mereka bertanya, dia memutuskan diam di tempat semenatara dirinya bertanya "Kenapa mereka datang kembali setelah-…. _mmph~"_

Luhan sesak, tiba-tiba dia tidak bisa bernafas saat entah tangan siapa membekap erat mulutnya, dia ketakutan, berusaha meronta terlebih saat merasakan anyir darah dibibirnya " _LE—mm-LEPAS…"_

Dia terus meronta namun percuma, pria yang membekapnya membawa Luhan masuk kedalam rumah namun melalui pintu kecil yang tepat berada di halaman belakang. Hal itu benar-benar membuat Luhan panik, dia ketakutan, dia cemas dan seketika berteriak

"SIAPA KAU?"

Seraya mendorong tubuh itu menjauh hingga mata mereka bertatapan di dalam temaram lampu kuning yang menjadi satu-satunya penerangan di rumah tak berpenghuni ini.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya" Suara itu terdengar sangat kelelahan untuk kembali bertanya penuh kemarahan " _apa—_ APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI? DI RUMAHKU?"

 _DEG!_

 _Suara itu?_

Degup jantung Luhan berpacu dengan adrenalinnya, seketika pencahayaan di matanya menjadi jelas untuk melihat siapa yang berdiri di depannya.

" _Sehun?"_

Dia memastikan, namun mirisnya Sehun membalas dengan seringai dingin dan datang mendekati Luhan "Apa kau mengenalku? _Rein?"_

Entahlah, Sehun malam ini sangat berbeda dengan Sehun sebelumnya, dia terlihat sangat dingin dan murka membuat Luhan sedikit takut sampai tak sengaja melihat sesuatu menetes dari balik mantel Sehun dan itu adalah….. _darah?'_

Mata Luhan bekerja spontan layaknya seorang penyembuh, dia mencari darimana asal luka itu dan menyadari ada goresan dalam di lengan kiri Sehun namun diabaikan oleh si pemilik tubuh

"Sehun kau terluka!" Luhan mencoba menyentuh lengan pria yang selalu membuatnya merasakan cemas, takut juga rindu hanya untuk diperingatkan " _Jangan—!"_ dia menjauh, tak ingin disentuh namun wajahnya begitu pucat karena luka di lengannya cukup dalam ditambah dengan darah yang terus mengalir tak mau berhenti.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Bukan urusanmu! Setelah mereka pergi kau juga harus pergi!"

Luhan melihat para polisi itu menggeledah rumah yang salah, entah apa yang mereka cari disana, tapi jika mencari Sehun itu artinya mereka salah karena Sehun sedang berada di rumahnya sendiri, memperhatikan dari jauh walau lengannya mengalami cidera yang serius.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa mereka mengejarmu? Jika mereka polisi itu artinya kau-….."

"AKU SEORANG PEMBUNUH!"

" _tidak…."_

Luhan melangkah mundur, membuat seringai tajam Sehun terlihat walau berakhir harus terjatuh karena dirinya lemas dan tak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi tubuhnya sendiri "Sehun!" Namun lucunya Luhan hanya merasakan takut untuk sesaat, selebihnya hanya cemas yang menguasai terlebih saat melihat Sehun terduduk lemas di lantai sementara darah terus mengalir di lengannya.

"Kau terluka."

"Apa pedulimu?"

Luhan sedikit menarik mantel yang digunakan Sehun untuk mendesis " _Kau benar,_ Apa peduliku? Harusnya kubiarkan kau mati disini! Harusnya aku memanggil para polisi itu dan mengatakan kau disini, _bajingan!"_

Lalu Sehun menantangnya singkat "Lakukan, keluarlah dan beritahu mereka jika aku disini, _CEPAT LAKUKAN!"_

" _Kau….!"_

Luhan memperingatkan dibalas senyum getir Sehun yang merasa begitu marah akan kehadiran pria yang menyerupai mendiang istrinya di rumah mereka, _tidak,_ itu hanya alasan klasik. Alasan sesungguhnya dia merasa begitu marah adalah kenyataan bahwa pria yang diyakininya sebagai Luhan datang ke tempat paling berbahaya di Pyeongchan, tempat yang bisa membuat dirinya kehilangan Luhan lagi entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

Dan sebagai pertahanan diri agar tidak terlihat sangat menyedihkan, Sehun terus membentak Luhan dan berakhir menyakiti pria asing yang tanpa alasan menangis untuknya.

"Aku akan keluar." Katanya menghapus air mata, menatap tajam Sehun lalu mengatakan "Tapi bukan untuk menemui polisi mengerikan itu, aku akan membelikan obat dengan atau tanpa persetujuanmu!" kilahnya marah, berniat untuk pergi lalu tangan Sehun menggengam lagi jemarinya.

"Jangan pergi, disana berbahaya."

Sehun merubah raut wajah dinginnya menjadi begitu hangat dan lembut, merubah suara marahnya menjadi memohon hingga membuat Luhan menyadari bahwa selamanya, pria asing yang selalu membuatnya menangis sejak pertemuan mereka pastilah memiliki tempat dihatinya.

"Tapi kau terluka, aku membutuhkan sekotak peralatan kesehatan untuk mengobati lukamu."

Sehun tersenyum lagi, dia kemudian melepas genggamannya ditangan Luhan dan menunjuk kamar yang ada tepat di depan mereka "Istriku seorang dokter dan dia akan memiliki setumpuk kotak peralatan kesehatan dirumah kami, masuklah kedalam kamarku, Luhan meletakannya tepat dilaci paling bawah di meja riasnya."

Luhan ragu menatap kamar bertuliskan " _S & L" _di depan pintu, menatap ragu pada Sehun lalu memastikan "Apa kau yakin?"

"Masuklah, aku tidak pernah mengijinkan siapapun masuk kedalam kamarku dan Luhan."

"Lalu aku?"

"Pengecualian untukmu, _aku sekarat."_ Katanya mengingatkan Luhan hingga membuat si pria cantik berjalan mendekati kamar mereka dan merasakan entah sesak atau rasa bahagia yang menyelimuti hatinya saat membuka pintu kamar dan melihat bingkai foto besar yang terdiri dari enam orang.

" _sial!_ Itu benar-benar wajahku."

Luhan terpana melihat dirinya ada di bingkai paling besar di kamar Sehun untuk tertawa kecil menyadari bahwa entah Taecyeon atau Sehun, keduanya tidak berbohong tentang pernikahan dengan pria yang wajahnya menyerupai dirinya.

Matanya kemudian beralih di sisi kanan dan sisi kiri sang pengantin, Luhan tersenyum lagi ketika melihat wajah Kai dan Chanyeol berada didalam kenangan manis Sehun dan Luhan hingga tanpa sadar dia bergumam "Itu pasti calon istri kalian." Saat melihat wajah dua pria yang sedang tersenyum begitu manis di dalam sana.

" _Rein,_ apa kau menemukannya?"

Lalu Luhan mendengar Sehun meringis kesakitan, dia segera mendekati meja rias lalu tanpa kesulitan dia seketika menemukan kotak kesehatan seolah dirinyalah yang meletakkan kotak kesehatan itu disana.

"Aku menemukannya."

Luhan menjawab, dia menutup laci paling bawah di meja rias Luhan lalu melihat lagi bingkai foto pernikahan Luhan dan Sehun berukuran kecil untuk dia masukkan kedalam saku mantelnya.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja?"

Buru-buru Luhan duduk di depan Sehun, terkadang Sehun mendekap kepalanya saat cahaya lampu dari mobil polisi itu mengarah kerumahnya, dan jika Sehun sudah mendekapnya jantung Luhan akan berdegup gila jika tidak mengingat darah di lengan Sehun benar-benar menyebalkan untuk dilihat.

"Kita harus cepat."

Dengan cekatan Luhan membuka mantel Sehun, _perlahan_ tapi pasti dia berhasil menyingkirkan mantel yang bagian lengannya robek karena goresan, lalu dia harus menahan tangisnya saat kemeja putih yang dikenakan Sehun tak kalah mengerikan, tak hanya bagian lengan yang dipenuhi darah tapi hampir seluruh bagian dari kemeja putih itu berubah menjadi merah.

"Aku juga harus melepas kemejamu."

Sehun mengangguk lemas, memberikan persetujuan dan membiarkan Rein melakukan apa yang diinginkan karena dirinya nyaris mati rasa di sekujur tubuh "Lakukan."

Luhan mengangguk, dia melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja Sehun, _sedikit canggung,_ tapi entah mengapa tangannya seolah terbiasa dengan bentuk tubuh Sehun baik bahu maupun dadanya " _sssh…."_

Dan saat Sehun meringis, Luhan menjadi sedikit panik, dia segera membuka kotak peralatan milik istri Sehun dan mengambil alkohol untuk tindakan pertama.

Tak ada aba-aba lagi, Luhan hanya menyiramkan alkohol itu ke luka gores Sehun hingga suara ringisan Sehun terdengar sangat menggores hatinya "Tenanglah, aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat."

Secara tak sadar Sehun mengangguk dan bergumam "Aku sakit sayang, _aku sakit Lu."_ yang dibiarkan oleh Luhan mengingat mungkin secara tak sadar pula dia sudah bersedia berada di posisi Luhan, istri dari pria yang kini sedang begitu dia cemaskan.

"Tahan."

Instruksi terakhir Luhan memang sangat menyakitkan, tapi dia benar-benar melakukannya secara _profesional,_ menggunakan perban sebagai hal terakhir yang dilakukan untuk mengobati luka Sehun sebelum menarik lega nafasnya dan bersandar disamping Sehun yang masih lemas memejamkan mata.

"Aku selesai."

Sehun berusaha membuka matanya, _samar,_ tapi melihat Rein duduk bersandar disampingnya sungguh hanya mengingatkannya pada Luhan. Terlebih saat Rein tersenyum kecil namun memandangnya kesal, _itu terlihat seperti Luhan_ dan hatinya sakit menyadari bahwa jalannya masih terlalu jauh untuk memastikan bahwa Rein adalah Luhan.

" _Gomawo."_ Katanya singkat, lalu dibalas senyum Luhan yang masih dilumuri darah Sehun ditangannya "Cucilah tanganmu, darahku mengotori tanganmu."

Tak mempedulikan Sehun, dia hanya menjawab seperlunya "Nanti, aku baik-baik saja dengan darahmu."

Lalu hening, mata keduanya memperhatikan mobil polisi itu pergi tanpa hasil. Dan alih-alih merasa takut ditinggal berdua dengan Sehun, Luhan justru mencibir bagaimana cara kerja si polisi "Idiot! Bagaimana bisa mereka menangkapmu jika mereka menggeledah rumah yang salah?"

Dan sehun tertawa mendengarnya, rasanya damai sekali mendengar suara maki Rein yang sama persis dengan istrinya saat mencibir orang lain, membuat dua mata Sehun terbuka dan memberi respon "Aku mengecoh mereka karena tidak ingin bau tubuh menjijikan mereka mengotori rumah kesayangan istriku."

"Dan kau berhasil, selamat." Katanya bangga membuat keduanya tertawa lagi, lalu hening lagi sampai Luhan memberanikan diri bertanya

"Aku kira kau sudah kembali ke Seoul."

"Harusnya, tapi sesuatu terjadi dan aku tidak bisa pergi begitu saja."

"Apa yang terjadi."

"….."

"Tidak bisa memberitahuku?"

"Sejujurnya tidak."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kai dan Chanyeol?"

" _huh?"_

"Aku bertemu mereka siang ini dan Chanyeol mengatakan kau sudah kembali ke Seoul."

" _ah,_ Jadi kalian sudah dekat?"

Luhan tertawa kecil dan mengatakan "Tidak juga, hanya berbincang."

" _haah~_ Aku tidak memberitahu mereka, kau tahu mereka akan menikah?"

"Ya, mereka mengatakannya padaku."

"Itu jawabannya, aku tidak ingin menjadi masalah untuk bahagia mereka."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Datanglah ke pernikahan mereka dan kau akan tahu maksudku."

Luhan hanya menggeleng kecil dan mengatakan "Kau tahu itu tidak mungkin." Dibalas lirih oleh Sehun "Ya, aku tahu."

Lalu diam lagi, sepertinya Sehun tidak berniat mengatakan apapun dan Luhan juga tidak menyerah untuk mencari tahu.

"Sehun?"

" _hmmh…."_

"Kenapa mereka mengejarmu?"

"Siapa?"

"Polisi."

"Panjang jika diceritakan."

"Lalu apa benar kau telah membunuh seseorang?"

Sehun tertawa getir, menggeleng sebagai jawaban lalu mengatakan "Aku akan membunuh seseorang, bukan telah membunuh seseorang."

"Tapi kau bilang kau seorang-….."

"Aku hanya menggertakmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena tidak seharusnya kau disini, aku takut mereka mengira kau Luhan dan akan melukai dirimu."

Luhan bergerak cemas, diam-diam tangannya mengambil bingkai foto pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan dari mantelnya untuk bertanya gila pada Sehun "Dan bagaimana jika benar aku adalah Luhan?"

Mata Sehun membuka lebar, pandangannya terkunci pada Luhan dan senyum kecilnya untuk bergumam tak percaya " _apa—_ Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Hanya bertanya." Katanya santai dan menunjukkan dua foto pernikahan, milik Sehun dan Luhan serta milik Taecyeon dan Rein "Lihatlah." Luhan menunjukkan dua foto pernikahan itu pada Sehun dibalas tatapan tak percaya Sehun saat melihatnya.

"Ini….."

"Bagaimana? Aku seperti berada di dua pernikahan bukan?"

" _tidak mungkin,_ wajah kalian terlalu sama untuk dibedakan."

Luhan mengambil lagi dua bingkai foto itu lalu tersenyum pahit menatapnya "Kau benar, aku sendiri takjub melihatnya."

Lalu dalam keadaan ini Sehun merasa harapannya mengenai kemungkinan Luhan masih bertahan hidup seolah kandas begitu saja. Karena malam ini, saat ini juga Rein seperti ingin menunjukkan padanya bahwa dirinya adalah Rein sementara istrinya memang sudah meninggal dalam kebakaran mengerikan di Seoul dua bulan yang lalu.

Dia pun tertunduk, mencoba menerima kenyataan mengerikan ini sampai Rein bertanya pada dirinya sendiri "Andai aku bisa mengingat siapa diriku."

" _Rein?"_

Sehun terkejut lagi, ucapan Rein seperti dirinya sedang dalam pencarian jati diri, bertanya siapa dirinya dengan mata yang melekat diantara bingkai foto dua pernikahan berbeda sementara tatapannya kosong seperti tak bisa mengingat apapun.

"Siapa aku sebenarnya? Luhan? _atau_ Rein?"

Sehun kemudian memaksa tubuhnya bergeser tepat di depan Rein, menatap dua mata cantik yang terlihat kosong itu untuk bertanya "Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

Namun alih-alih menjawab, Rein hanya membalas sendu tatapannya, dia tersenyum kecil lalu bergumam lirih "Aku pasti Luhan jika kau menemukanku lebih dulu. Tapi karena Taecyeon yang menemukan aku lebih dulu, aku menjadi Rein."

" _sial!_ APA YANG SEDANG KAU BICARAKAN REIN?"

Sehun mengguncang bahu Luhan, mencoba untuk mencari kebenaran lalu disinilah Luhan, dengan segala pengakuan diri yang mengatakan "Aku tidak bisa mengingat siapa diriku."

" _Mwo?"_

"Dua bulan yang lalu aku mengalami kecelakaan, Jinyoung mengatakan aku baik-baik saja tapi nyatanya aku tida bisa mengingat apapun. Tidak diriku, tidak dirimu atau Taecyeon sekalipun."

Air mata Sehun menetes seiring dengan pernyataan mengejutkan dari Rein, _itu seperti_ memberikan lembaran baru untuknya, alasan dirinya untuk bertahan hidup, untuk berbahagia lagi walau nyatanya Rein terlihat sangat kesakitan dan lelah karena tak mengetahui apapun tentang dirinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan menoleh, memutuskan berdiri dari tempatnya dengan wajah terlihat sendu antara merasa bersalah dan bertanya, langkah kakinya perlahan menjauh disusul Sehun yang ikut berdiri dan memperhatikan gerakan dari pria cantik yang sedang mencari jati dirinya.

" _entahlah,_ Aku merasa baik-baik saja sampai kita bertemu dan aku melihat serta mendengar suaramu."

"Aku?"

Luhan menatap kosong dari jendela rumah, memperhatikan taman bermain lengkap dengan rumah anjing disana yang menandakan bahwa Sehun memelihara seekor binatang "Ya, kau." balasnya tetap tak menatap Sehun hingga penasaran membuat Sehun terus bertanya.

"Ada apa denganku?"

Luhan diam, tak menjawab apapun untuk menenangkan diri.

Sebenarnya dia tidak perlu mengatakan ini, tapi rasanya salah jika dia memendam seorang diri jika dia ingin mencari jati dirinya. Dia pun berbalik, menatap Sehun dalam-dalam dan dengan jujur mengatakan "Saat pertama kali kita bertemu aku menangis karena sepertinya aku sangat merindukanmu, tapi aku tidak tahu alasannya. Lalu saat dipikirkan lagi aku sangat marah padamu, aku juga tidak tahu alasannya. Lalu aku rindu lagi dan aku marah lagi, _lucu bukan?"_

" _Luhan…"_

Sesaat Sehun meyakini bahwa itu Luhan, _benar-benar Luhannya,_ terlebih saat pria cantik itu berkata "Aku sangat berharap kau yang menemukan aku lebih dulu, aku sangat berharap bahwa aku adalah Luhan." membuat Sehun nyaris berbuat gila karena terlalu bahagia sampai Rein mengatakan "Tapi sayang aku Rein."

Tak terima Sehun menuntut "Dan kenapa kau harus menjadi Rein?"

"Karena Taecyeon yang-… _mmhh~"_

Satu tarikan kasar, Sehun membawa Luhan merasakan sengatan dari penyatuan bibir mereka tanpa izin, tangannya menekan tengkuk Luhan sementara Luhan begitu terkejut dan berusaha memisahkan diri.

 _Namun sial,_

Sehun dan segala kesabaran berbatas paksa itu begitu lihai bermain di bibirnya, seolah mereka sangat terbiasa melakukan hubungan intim sebatas ciuman atau bahkan lebih yang gilanya mulai merasuki Luhan yang entah mengapa merasa begitu rindu dengan sentuhan hangat Sehun padanya.

" _Sehun, kumohon—ah~"_

Luhan membuka pasrah bibirnya, merasakan sensasi panas dan basah saat Sehun menyelipkan lidahnya kedalam rongga bibirnya. _Refleks,_ tangannya melingkar sempurna di leher Sehun.

Tak ada keraguan karena semua terasa begitu familiar untuknya, terlebih saat lidah mereka bertemu, saling mengecup, saling memagut dengan suara erangan tertahan dari Sehun yang begitu disukai telinganya.

" _Sehun…"_

Entahlah, mungkin Luhan sudah gila, terbuai dengan sentuhan dari pria yang belum bisa diingatnya namun begitu diingat oleh tubuhnya, dia tahu ini salah saat ada pria lain yang menunggu. Dia bahkan mendesahkan nama pria yang sedang mencumbu mesra dirinya dengan rasa bersalah menyiksa.

Dia teringat Taecyeon, tapi hati kecilnya mengatakan bahwa diantara dua pernikahan yang pernah terjadi di antara Sehun-Luhan dan Taecyeon-Rein, dirinya menempati posisi Luhan bersama Sehun, bukan Rein bersama Taecyeon, _harapnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _tobecontinued_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Gue baru enakan kemaren lgsng dikebut hari ini, abis itu kapok kasih tanggal UP, wkwkw, jadi biar ga nungguin intinya range UP gue 7-10 hari jangan begadang kalo belom waktunya, tepar ga enak asli :'_

 _._

 _terus pertimbangan juga karena chapter sudah masuk ke chap 25, untuk mempersingkat dan biar ceper end gue memutuskan untuk dua chap sekaligus tiap UP dan artinya butuh tambahan waktu yang gue janjikan ga lebih dari 14 hari, jadi secepat mungkin pastinya,_

 _dan siap2 gumoh baca words dari JTV di chap menjelang end_

 _._

 _tapi tergantung sih, kalo lagi pengen cepet UP ya berarti normal words nya, dan itu cuma seminggu waktunya,_

 _pesennya sabar , ga usah urusin hidup Luhan di dunia nyatanya ga menarik dan ga tertarik kalo gue sih, urusan gue cuma di dunia AFF, FFN dan Watpad wkwkwk yang bikin hepi kkkk~_

 _btwe, maaap suka bikin orang begadang :*_

 _._

 _Seeyousoon,_

 _._

 _Take care gays, flu everiwer bahaya :*_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Previous**_

" _Sehun…"_

 _Entahlah, mungkin Luhan sudah gila, terbuai dengan sentuhan dari pria yang belum bisa diingatnya namun begitu diingat oleh tubuhnya, dia tahu ini salah saat ada pria lain yang menunggu. Dia bahkan mendesahkan nama pria yang sedang mencumbu mesra dirinya dengan rasa bersalah menyiksa._

 _Dia teringat Taecyeon, tapi hati kecilnya mengatakan bahwa diantara dua pernikahan yang pernah terjadi di antara Sehun-Luhan dan Taecyeon-Rein, dirinya menempati posisi Luhan bersama Sehun, bukan Rein bersama Taecyeon, harapnya._

.

.

 **Je'Te Veux**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Lu Han as Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan ketika akal sehat mulai dihilangkan Sehun atas pria yang dia yakini sebagai Luhan, dia memberanikan diri untuk bertindak semakin jauh, bukan dari caranya mencumbu pria yang mengaku tidak bisa mengingat siapa dirinya, tapi lebih pada tindakan dan caranya berbicara saat mata keduanya mengunci setelah melepas kecupan yang membuat darah mereka berdesir hebat.

Sehun sengaja tidak memberikan jarak pada pria cantik yang sedang ditatapnya, menyatukan dahi mereka serta membiarkan nafas saling menghembus ke wajah masing-masing, bukan bibir yang berbicara, tapi mata mereka yang berkomunikasi seolah meyakinkan hati masing-masing bahwa mereka ada untuk melengkapi satu sama lain.

Hal itulah yang membuat Sehun memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakan "Ikutlah denganku." Membuat Luhan begitu tergoda dan hampir mengatakan "ya" Jika suara Sehun tidak terdengar mengerikan saat berbisik "Aku akan menyingkirkan Taecyeon, hanya ikut denganku dan jadilah Luhanku."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya, lalu Sehun menjawab "Jika dia menghalangiku untuk mendapatkan dirimu, aku dengan mudah akan menyingkirkan dia dari hidupmu, _selamanya."_

" _Mwo?"_

Tak hanya bagaimana kalimat "menyingkirkan" itu terdengar sangat mengerikan, tapi juga karena keposesifan Sehun untuk menjadikannya sebagai Luhan terdengar sangat menuntut, hal itu justru membuat _refleks_ Luhan berkata lain.

Dia mendorong jauh tubuh Sehun, membuat jarak dengan pria yang nyaris membuatnya luluh jika tidak terlihat mengerikan dengan segala keinginannya untuk memiliki sesuatu, matanya menatap antara takut dan kecewa, memandang tak percaya pada sosok nan sempurna yang membuat jantungnya berdebar hanya untuk berdesis "Kau terlihat sangat mengerikan!"

"Ada apa?"

"Kau berbicara seperti seorang pembunuh."

Tak mengerti Sehun bertanya "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Kenapa pula kau harus menyingkirkan Taecyeon? Tidak bisakah kau melakukannya dengan cara yang lebih wajar?"

Barulah Sehun mengerti, entah dia berbicara dengan Luhan atau dengan Rein, dua sosok cantik serupa itu nyatanya tidak menyukai sisi gelap dirinya, Sehun bahkan ingat bagaimana kecewa dan marah istrinya saat terakhir mereka bertengkar, saat Luhan tahu dia bekerja dengan Doojoon, pria yang membunuh ibunya.

Terdapat sayatan luka di tatapan dua mata cantik favoritnya, Sehun selalu menyadarinya namun tak bisa melakukan apapun, membuatnya terlihat sangat bodoh terlebih saat pria yang hampir dia dapatkan kini berjalan menjauhinya, _lagi._

"Aku tidak bisa."

" _huh?"_

"Sekalipun aku Luhan atau benar aku ternyata Rein, aku tidak yakin bisa hidup denganmu."

" _Wae?"_

"Ada yang salah dengan dirimu, tapi aku rasa kau terlanjur menyukai sisi gelap dirimu sendiri dan aku membencinya!"

" _Rein…!"_

Mungkin jika Luhan masih hidup dia akan mengatakan hal yang sama tentang bagaimana mengerikan dirinya saat ini, obsesinya untuk membunuh dan tak lagi menjalani hidup normal selayaknya Sehun yang dulu.

Rasanya sesak untuk kedua kali kau dibenci karena alasan yang sama, tapi lucunya Sehun seperti merasa kembali memiliki tujan hidup saat dirinya meyakini bahwa dia tidak dibenci oleh dua orang, _ya,_ dia tersenyum miris meyakini bahwa pria yang baru saja mengatakan benci padanya adalah pria yang sama yang sudah menjadi belahan jiwanya sejak kecil.

 _Aku yakin kau Luhan, bukan Rein. Lalu apa salahku? Aku hanya ingin milikku kembali padaku._

Dia terjatuh, menikmati lagi sepi membunuh di rumah yang dulu begitu hangat dan dipenuhi teriakan Luhan hanya untuk terisak seorang diri, tak ada lagi yang akan duduk di pangkuannya dan memeluknya erat, tak ada lagi yang mengatakan _sst Sehun aku memelukmu sayang,_ karena untuk kedua kalinya pula.

Entah Luhannya atau Luhan yang tidak mengingatnya, Sehun kembali membuat masalah dan berakhir kehilangan sosok yang belum lama kembali didekap erat di pelukannya. Hal itu membuatnya murka, dia juga begitu gundah dan kesakitan tak mengerti harus melakukan apa lagi.

Karena disaat dia merelakan Rein hanya menyerupai Luhan, malam ini pria cantik itu justru datang mengakui bahwa dia tidak mengingat apapun, bahwa hatinya menginginkan dirinya adalah Luhan.

Lalu apa salahnya?

Jika Rein ingin menjadi Luhan atau Jika Luhan yang tidak mengingat apapun ingin kembali menjadi Luhan, bukankah sudah tugasnya untuk membawanya pulang? Bukan kehilangannya lagi seperti malam ini.

Jadilah Sehun menggeram, antara marah pada dirinya atau keadaan dia tidak bisa memilih, kini yang bisa dia lakukan hanya mengambil ponselnya, mencari nama L disana sampai suara sahabat dari mendiang istrinya terdengar memakinya

 _Bajingan idiot! SEBENARNYA DIMANA KAU? KITA HARUS KEMBALI KE SEOUL!_

Daripada marah, teriakan Myungsoo terdengar mencemaskannya, membuat senyum miris terlihat di wajah Sehun yang kini dipenuhi air mata. Dia bahkan tidak berbicara sampai suara Myungsoo kembali berteriak

 _OH SEHUN JAWAB AKU!_

Dia pun tertawa kencang namun suara isakannya lebih mendominasi hingga membuat Myungsoo berhenti berteriak dan bertanya cukup cemas

 _Ada apa denganmu?_

Sehun terus tertawa, sesekali isakan terdengar dan terus seperti itu sampai rasanya dia bisa gila karena kepedihan hati yang dirasakannya,

 _Dimana kau? Aku akan datang menjemputmu!_

"L…."

Barulah dia bersuara, terdengar memohon lalu mengatakan "Cari tahu semua informasi yang berkaitan dengan Park Rein."

" _Mwo? apa kau lupa? Kita harus kembali ke Seoul karena Doojoon-…."_

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun sampai aku tahu latar belakang Park Rein, kau dengar?"

" _Sehun-…."_

"Kumohon, ini terakhir kali sebelum kita kembali ke Seoul."

Nyatanya suara lirih Sehun hanya mengundang iba lebih dalam untuk Myungsoo, membuat pria berlesung pipi tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menarik nafas dan memberikan jawaban

" _Baiklah, aku akan mencari tahu tentang Park Rein."_

Dibalas lirih " _Gomawo,"_ oleh Sehun yang tak lama menutup ponselnya dan kembali memeluk erat foto pernikahannya dengan Luhan, matanya nanar melihat senyum cantik yang begitu dirindukannya dengan bibir kelu yang bergumam " _aku rindu,_ aku merindukanmu Luhan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Sial! Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengeluarkanmu dari isi kepalaku."_

Dia mengumpat dengan hati yang masih berdegup kencang. Jujur pertemuannya dengan Sehun malam ini hingga kecupan lembut yang diberikan pria asing itu masih mengacaukan hatinya, dia bahkan tanpa sadar masih bisa merasakan sensasi menyengat saat bibir tipis Sehun bergerak di atas bibirnya, _basah,_ namun yang paling membuat dirinya kacau adalah kenyataan bahwa dia menyukainya, dan gilanya Luhan merasa begitu familiar dengan semua perasaan asing yang membuat sakit kepalanya.

Lalu disaat isi pikirannya mengingatkan bahwa Sehun juga memiliki kepribadian yang sedikit mengerikan, hatinya berhenti berdegup, dan lucunya lagi dia tidak merasa takut dengan kemungkinan kalimat _"menyingkirkan"_ yang ditujukan Sehun untuk Taecyeon, sebaliknya dia merasa cemas jika Taecyeonlah yang akan bertindak mengerikan dan menyakiti Sehun lebih dulu.

 _Ya,_ beberapa hari ini Luhan selalu menyadari beberapa pria bertubuh besar dengan jubah hitam yang selalu mengikuti Taecyeon kemanapun dia pergi, pernah dia bertanya pada Taecyeon tapi jawaban Taecyeon akan selalu sama

 _Mereka rekan kerja._

Dan satu kebohongan lagi diberikan untuknya, bagaimana mungkin seorang rekan kerja tidak berteriak marah saat kau memukulnya hingga tersungkur tak berdaya? Bagaimana mungkin seorang kerja memanggilmu _Presdir_ dan selalu mengikuti kemanapun kau pergi layaknya _bodyguard?_

Dan ya, sekali lagi Luhan menegaskan dirinya memang tidak mengingat apapun tapi dia bukan orang bodoh yang bisa begitu saja dibohongi atau mempercayai sesuatu yang menurutnya janggal, dan Taecyeon serta terkadang Jinyoung, keduanya bergantian memperlakukan dirinya seperti orang bodoh dengan memberi pernyataan berbeda untuk pertanyaan yang sama darinya.

" _haaah~"_

Nafasnya ditarik kuat bukan tanpa alasan, saat ini dia melihat dua mobil milik Taecyeon dan Jinyoung sudah memenuhi halaman rumah, itu artinya mereka sudah kembali dan akan menjadikan besar masalah sepele seperti kemana dirinya selama beberapa jam diluar.

"Darimana saja kau?"

Dan benar saja, kakinya bahkan belum masuk ke dalam halaman rumah tapi suara dingin sudah menyapa, membuatnya menoleh ke kanan untuk tak sengaja menemukan Taecyeon sedang bersandar di pagar samping rumah dan memperhatikan Luhan tak berkedip dari atas hingga ke bawah tubuhnya.

"Aku bertanya." Ulangnya, menggoda Luhan untuk menjawab " _Bertemu dengan Sehun."_ namun dia urungkan niat gilanya itu menjadi "Aku hanya mencari udara segar." Kilahnya lalu tatapan Taecyeon memandangnya sengit sesaat "Di malam seperti ini?" sarkasnya dibalas anggukan kecil dari Luhan yang sedang mempertahankan diri "Tidak boleh?" tantangnya,

Keduanya kini saling melempar tatapan tajam, Taecyeon dan segala keposesifannya sukses membuat Luhan jengah karena sikap dan seluruh alasan tak masuk akal yang selalu coba dikatakan Taecyeon padanya.

Dan mungkin perang dingin mereka akan terus berlanjut jika suara Eunwoo tidak berteriak "HYUUUNGG…!" hingga perhatian Luhan teralihkan untuknya "Eunwoo!" buru-buru Luhan menyambut adiknya, memandangnya cemas dan bertanya "Kau sudah lebih baik?"

" _eyy…_ Tidak perlu cemas seperti itu, aku sudah baik-baik saja."

"Tapi kau…."

"Sesak?"

Luhan mengangguk lalu adiknya tertawa untuk merangkul lengannya "Aku sudah lebih baik saat ini."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

Semakin dirasa langkah Eunwoo membawanya menjauh dari rumah, hal itu membuat Luhan bertanya-tanya lalu terlihat Jinyoung diikuti beberapa pria berjubah hitam yang sedang memasukkan barang-barang ke mobilnya dan Taecyeon.

"Eunwooya, siapa mereka?

"Entahlah hyung."

"Lalu kemana Jinyoung akan pergi?"

"Jinyoung hyung? _ah,_ bukan hanya Jinyoung hyung tapi kita semua akan kembali ke Seoul."

"Tapi lusa kita pergi , bukan malam ini."

"Kau salah hyung, kita pergi malam ini."

"Tidak, aku rasa kau yang salah, lusa kita akan pindah bukan malam ini."

"Tapi Taec hyung bilang malam ini juga kita akan kembali ke Seoul."

" _Mwo?"_

Luhan memaksa Eunwoo berhenti melangkah, dia kembali menatap Taecyeon yang kini membuang wajah untuk menggeram kesal dan melepas pelukan Eunwoo di lengannya " _hyung!_

Mengabaikan teriakan Eunwoo, Luhan berjalan lurus dan bertanya kesal pada Taecyeon "Apa maksud semua ini?" tanyanya, dan Taeceyon berpura-pura untuk terlihat sibuk "Taec!"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kita pergi malam ini? Kau bilang lusa?"

Dan sama seperti Luhan mengabaikan teriakan Eunwoo, maka Taecyeon juga sedang mengabaikan pertanyaan Luhan yang terdengar membenci kepergian mereka dari Pyeongchang.

"Taecyeon aku sedang berbicara denganmu!"

"Aku tahu."

"LALU JAWAB AKU!"

Taecyeon berhenti memasukkan barang milik Rein dan miliknya ke dalam bagasi mobil, tatapannya kemudian menginstrusikan semua yang ada di sekitarnya untuk bergegas pergi dan meninggalkan Luhan dengannya.

Tak terkecuali Jinyoung dan Eunwoo, keduanya sudah melajukan mobil menuju Seoul hingga tinggal dirinya dan Taecyeon yang kembali melempar tatapan tajam karena situasi menegangkan saat ini.

"Rein, _Kumohon."_

Nadanya berubah menjadi lembut, terdengar seperti memohon dengan tatapan sendu melihatnya, sekilas Luhan tidak melihat keegoisan di mata Taecyeon, sebaliknya pria yang mengatakan suaminya ini terlihat sangat cemas menatapnya seolah benar-benar mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanyanya lembut juga, tidak menggunakan emosi dan rasa kesalnya untuk menatap Taecyeon yang masih tertunduk "Disini berbahaya untukmu."

" _huh?"_

Ada sebersit perasaan bersalah menyelimuti Luhan tatkala pria sekeras Taecyeon menitikkan air mata untuknya, dan entah mengapa dia seperti terhipnotis saat Taecyeon mengatakan "Aku pernah kehilanganmu sekali, aku tidak mau kehilanganmu lagi Rein, aku sangat mencintaimu."

Sedetik yang cepat dan untuk pertama kali selama dia bersama Taecyeon, baru kali ini Luhan bisa merasakan ketulusan dari pernyataan yang diucapkan Taecyeon untuknya, karena selama dia mengenal Taecyeon dan tinggal bersama dengannya, entah mengapa Luhan selalu merasa asing dan cenderung dibohongi dalam segala hal.

Dan karena alasan itu pula Luhan tidak begitu menyukai pria yang mengatakan suaminya, dia tidak suka dibohongi, dia tidak suka dibodohi dan saat ini Taecyeon tidak melakukannya dan itu membuat hati Luhan sedikit luluh.

"Aku akan menjagamu dengan benar kali ini." dia berbisik, memeluk Luhan erat seperti benar bahwa dia takut kehilangan bukan karena dia memanfaatkan sesuatu dengan kebohongan.

Dan lagi-lagi cara Taecyeon dan Sehun meyakini siapa dirinya membuat Luhan bimbang. Ada waktu dimana dia merasa dirinya Luhan namun ada sedikit keyakinan bahwa Rein juga adalah dirinya, dia lelah menyakiti Sehun atau Taecyeon.

Dia hanya perlu menjadi satu orang Rein atau Luhan. Lalu seperti katanya pada Sehun, karena Taecyeon yang menemukannya pertama kali maka dirinyalah ada Rein.

Suka atau tidak, pria yang sedang memeluknya adalah suami dari Rein, bukan Luhan.

Lalu Luhan mencoba menerima, membiasakan diri dengan kehidupan barunya di Seoul untuk membalas pelukan Taecyeon dan bergumam pasrah "Baiklah, kita pergi malam ini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sementara itu…._

Tak lama setelah kepergian pria yang diyakininya sebagai Luhan, Sehun kembali ke tempatnya dan Myungsoo bersembunyi selama di Pyeongchang. Tak ada raut tenang diwajahnya, yang terlihat hanya kemarahan serta raut putus asa karena keyakinannya akan Rein adalah Luhan mengingat tak hanya wajah yang menyerupai Luhan tapi caranya membalas kecupan _khas_ yang selalu diberikan Sehun untuk istrinya benar-benar seperti Luhan

 _BLAM!_

Dia bahkan membanting kencang pintu dari rumah yang disewa Myungsoo, melepas mantelnya yang robek di bagian lengan lalu berjalan menuju ruang kecil yang digunakan Myungsoo untuk membantunya dengan seluruh peralatan yang dimilikinya.

"Bagaimana?"

" _astaga!_ Tidak bisakah kau mengetuk lebih dulu?"

Sehun tidak mempedulikan bagaimana Myungsoo terlihat jengah dan marah padanya, yang dia pedulikan hanya semua informasi tentang pria yang diyakini adalah Luhannya.

"Apa yang kau temukan tentang Park Rein?"

Bisa saja Myungsoo memakinya lebih dulu atau memukul wajah Sehun karena mengacaukan rencana mereka, atau paling buruk dia akan menginstrusikan seluruh _bodyguardnya_ untuk menghajar Sehun dan membawanya paksa pulang ke Seoul.

 _Ya,_ semua bisa dia lakukan jika dia mau, tapi kemudian wajah Sehun membuatnya sedikit iba, dia mempunyai memar di wajah dan perban yang ada di lengan kirinya, ditambah tatapannya menuntut bukan karena dia tak sabar tapi karena dia ingin mengetahui sesuatu diluar kemampuannya untuk mencari tahu.

" _haah~"_

Myungsoo mengurungkan niat gilanya, dia kemudian mengerling Sehun lalu memaksanya untuk tenang "Duduklah lebih dulu, aku masih mencari semua informasi tentang Park Rein."

"Kau yang biasa hanya membutuhkan waktu sepuluh menit mencari latar belakang seseorang." Katanya tak sabar membuat Myungsoo mendelik marah padanya "Ya, aku yang biasanya bisa menemukan siapapun tanpa kesulitan! Kasusnya berbeda dengan Park Rein, semua latar belakangnya seperti disembunyikan dan dilindungi oleh seseorang."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku aku tidak bisa mengakses data tentangnya dalam waktu dekat jika kau terus mendesakku!"

"Bukan itu maksudku,"

Myungsoo terus mengakses data yang diterimanya secara teliti, tidak mempedulikan Sehun yang masih terus mengganggunya hingga ucapan suami dari mendiang sahabatnya itu memberi ide untuknya "Kau bilang latar belakang Park Rein disembunyikan oleh seseorang?"

"Ya, dan siapapun orang itu pastilah dia anggota organisasi karena sistemnya menggunakan _malware_ seperti miliki Donghoon."

"Kalau begitu cari Ok Taecyeon."

"Siapa?"

"Ok Taecyeon, cari Park Rein melalui Ok Taecyeon. Cepat!"

Jemari tangan Myungsoo bekerja lihai diatas _keyboard_ miliknya, menghapus nama Park Rein dan menggantinya dengan Ok Taecyeon untuk menemukan beberapa informasi dari berbagai sumber yang dikenalnya di pencarian terlarang.

" _Daebak."_

"Ada apa?"

Myungsoo masih terperangah melihat latar belakang dari pria bernama Ok Taecyeon, tangannya yang terus menerus menekan _scroll_ ke bawah tiba-tiba berhenti untuk mengambil kesimpulan dan memberitahu Sehun kebenarannya.

"Siapapun Ok Taecyeon yang sedang kita cari, dia sama dengan Donghoon."

" _Mwo?"_

"Tidak, menurutku dia lebih mengerikan daripada Donghoon. Bisnis dan beberapa mafia mengerikan di Seoul ada dibawah perintahnya."

Tangan Sehun mengepal erat, nyatanya semua yang berhubungan dengan Luhan tidak akan jauh dari kejahatan, ingin rasanya dia menyingkirkan baik Donghoon ataupun Taecyeon dari hidup pria cantiknya, namun dia masih menahan diri mengingat wajah Luhan dan Rein begitu mirip hingga sulit dibedakan.

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang dilakukan Taecyeon, cari tahu tentang Park Rein darinya."

Myungsoo mengerti, lalu dia mendapatkan data baru lagi mengenai kehidupan pribadi Taecyeon yang bersifat _private._ Sejujurnya tidak sulit untuknya membuka sesuatu yang bersifat _private_ karena memang pekerjaannya adalah memberikan informasi sebanyak apapun _klien_ nya meminta, lalu ketika dia berhasil menembus data paling pribadi dari seorang Taecyeon maka wajar jika dua mata Myungsoo membulat hebat melihat tidak hanya satu foto tapi beberapa foto yang menyerupai mendiang sahabatnya sedang bersama dengan Taecyeon.

"Luhan?"

Buru-buru Sehun menunduk, dia menggeleng untuk meyakinkan Myungsoo bahwa foto Rein yang asli memiliki perbedaan senyum dengan istrinya "Bukan, dia bukan Luhan, dia Park Rein."

"Tapi wajahnya…."

Tiba-tiba Sehun bersemangat, melihat foto Rein yang asli seolah membuatnya memiliki keyakinan akan pria yang baru saja diciumnya lembut beberapa jam yang lalu memang Luhan, _istrinya._ Luhan dan Rein memang tidak bisa dibedakan jika dalam keadaan diam. Tapi saat tertawa dan tersenyum, Sehun sebagai satu-satunya pria yang sudah memuja Luhan sejak kecil tahu perbedaan istrinya dan istri Taecyeon.

Luhan akan memiliki sedikit lesung di pipinya jika tersenyum dan tertawa lebar, sementara gambar yang dilihatnya tidak menunjukkan lesung yang membuat istrinya begitu manis. Sehun membandingkan lagi dengan Rein yang baru diciumnya beberapa jam yang lalu, selain respon tubuhnya yang begitu mirip dengan Luhan, Rein yang tertawa dengannya beberapa jam yang lalu memiliki lesung di bibirnya persis seperti Luhan, bukan Rein yang sedang dilihatnya dalam foto bersama Taecyeon saat ini.

"Mereka hanya memiliki kesamaan dari bentuk wajah, mata dan hidung. Tapi jika mereka tersenyum aku bisa membedakan yang mana istriku dan bukan istriku."

Tak mengerti, Myungsoo bertanya "Lalu?"

"Lalu aku yakin dia adalah Luhan."

"Dia?"

"L! bisakah kau terus mencari tentang pria ini!"

Myungsoo jengah lagi, sepertinya dia mulai mengerti mengapa akhir-akhir ini Sehun bertindak gila seperti pria yang sedang jatuh cinta lagi, rupanya karena dia bertemu dengan pria menyerupai Luhan yang ditebak Myungsoo membuat Sehun sedikit gegabah dan mengambil kesimpulan bahwa pria bernama Park Rein itu adalah memang Luhan.

 _Enter!_

Dan saat Myungsoo memasuki halaman baru dari data yang diterimanya, sesuatu mengejutkan dilihatnya sebagai berita yang bisa dimasukkan kedalam kata kunci dari pria yang dicari Sehun "Bagaimana?"

"Entahlah, tapi data yang kuterima tidak ada yang salah, hanya satu yang terasa mengganjal."

"Apa?"

"Taecyeon mencari pendonor sum-sum tulang belakang beberapa waktu lalu, dia bahkan melakukan cara kotor dengan memaksa beberapa orang untuk melakukan tes sum-sum tulang belakang. Beritanya menyebar cukup lama dan berhenti tiga bulan yang lalu."

"Kenapa berhenti tiga bulan yang lalu?"

"Disini dikatakan Taecyeon berhenti mencari karena istrinya dinyatakan tiada oleh adik iparnya sendiri."

" _Mwo?"_

"Tidak jelas penyebabnya, tapi Taecyeon sempat bertengkar hebat dengan dokter yang menangani istrinya."

"Siapa nama dokter yang menangani Rein?"

"Sebentar." Katanya mencari dan memasuki situs hitam lainnya untuk menyebut nama "Park…"

"Jinyoung." Timpal Sehun dan itu cukup membuat Myungsoo terkejut "Kau mengenalnya juga?"

"Tidak, aku hanya melihatnya beberapa kali bersama Rein dan Taecyeon, aku tahu dia seorang dokter." balasnya asal, dan fokus pada pernyataan tentang Rein yang telah tiada "Lalu apa kau bisa memastikan bahwa istri Taecyeon benar-benar tiada?"

"Sayangnya tidak, kecakupanku hanya sebatas Taecyeon bertengkar dengan dokter yang menangani istrinya. Jika kau tahu dia adalah Park Jinyoung, harusnya kau tahu dimana harus mencari."

Ucapan Myungsoo terdengar sebagai ide untuk Sehun, dia tidak bisa menemukan data apapun tentang Rein dari pencarian yang dilakukan Myungsoo. Tapi dia bisa menemukan Taecyeon dengan mudah, lalu tiba-tiba dia merasa bersemangat untuk mencari langsung kenyataan tentang siapa Rein dari adiknya, _Park Jinyoung._

"Apa kau bisa mencari tahu rumah sakit tempat dimana Jinyoung bekerja di Pyeongchang?"

"Mudah." Balas Myungsoo lalu data yang diinginkan Sehun keluar lagi di layar komputernya "Dia bekerja untuk Nonsan hospital, sekitar dua puluh menit dari tempat kita."

"Baiklah."

Sehun buru-buru mengambil mantel dan kunci mobilnya, berniat untuk pergi lalu suara Myungsoo berteriak lagi memanggilnya "SEHUN!"

"Ada apa?'

"Mereka pindah ke Pyeongchang sekitar enam bulan yang lalu, itu artinya Nonsan hospital bukan tempat pertama dokter Park bekerja."

"Lalu dimana?"

"Aku rasa kau akan lebih banyak menerima informasi di _Cancer clinic_ tempatnya bekerja pertama kali. Jaraknya cukup jauh, sekitar satu jam dari tempat kita, tapi aku bisa mengarahkanmu."

Sehun tersenyum kecil, mengangkat ibu jarinya lalu berujar "Bantu aku."

"Dengan senang hati."

Sementara Sehun berlari keluar menuju mobilnya, maka Myungsoo menyiapkan _gps_ untuk membantu Sehun sampai pada tujuannya mencari kebenaran " _yeah,_ Aku juga berharap kau menemukan sesuatu bajingan." Katanya tertawa dan tak lama mengarahkan Sehun menuju klinik pertama tempat Jinyoung bekerja di Pyeongchan.

.

.

.

 _Seoul, 22.00 KST_

 _._

Di tempat berbeda terlihat Doojoon masih memantau perkembangan Seunghyun yang belum mengalami banyak kemajuan, dia tetap melakukan segala cara untuk membuat rekan kerjanya membuka mata dan menyembunyikannya dari Donghoon walau itu artinya memberontak dan di cap sebagai penghianat oleh Donghoon yang pikirannya sudah sepenuhnya dikuasai oleh Ravi.

"YOON DOOJOON KELUAR KAU BAJINGAN!"

Seperti saat ini misalnya, entah sudah berapa kali bajingan kecil itu berteriak saat datang ke markasnya, entah sudah berapa kali pula mereka akan saling menodongkan senjata jika Donghoon tidak menengahi mereka.

Beruntung tempatnya merawat Seunghyun adalah tempat rahasia di markasnya, dia bisa melihat keributan yang dibuat Ravi dari kamera yang dipasangnya, tapi Ravi tidak akan bisa menemukan dimana tempatnya menyembunyikan Seunghyun.

Ingin rasanya dia mengabaikan bajingan kecil yang menghianatinya dan Seunghyun, tapi melihat bagaimana Ravi terlihat murka dan begitu hilang kendali membuat mau tak mau Doojoon mengarahkan asistennya untuk tetap diam mengawasi Seunghyun untuknya.

"Jaga dia."

Asistennya hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti sementara dirinya keluar meninggalkan tempat persembunyian yang dia buat tepat di balik lemari ruang kerjanya untuk menekan _password_ dan memastikan Seunghyun jauh dari jangkauan Ravi yang sedang membuat keributan.

"KELUAR SEKARANG ATAU AKAN KUBAKAR MARKAS SIALANMU!"

Ravi terus membuat keributan, terus berteriak hingga matanya melihat kedatangan Doojoon yang mulai meremehkan dirinya "Bakar saja, lakukan seperti kau membakar Seunghyun saat itu." katanya menyela tanpa rasa takut memancing kemurkaan Ravi lebih banyak.

"Ya setelah aku meyakinkan Donghoon, kupastikan kau menyusul Seunghyun dengan cepat."

"Yakinkan dia secepatnya sebelum tanganku lebih dulu menghabisi keparat kecil sepertimu."

Kedua mata mereka bertatapan sengit, rasanya saling menahan diri bukan gaya mereka dalam membunuh, tapi kemudian status mereka yang merupakan kepercayaan Donghoon membuat keduanya harus menahan diri untuk tidak di cap penghianat oleh si mata satu yang kian hari kian mengerikan.

"Pergi dari tempatku, Se-ka-rang!"

Doojoon memperingatkan dibalas seringai menjijikan Ravi "Tidak sampai kau menjelaskan siapa pria yang ada di dalam foto ini!" dia melempar selembar foto yang didapatkan dari kepolisan Pyeongcan.

Membuat Doojoon mau tak mau melihatnya dengan malas sampai sosok yang begitu dirindukannya terlihat di dalam foto tersebut, tiba-tiba tangannya lemas dan nyaris menjatuhkan foto tersebut jika teriakan Ravi tidak membuatnya harus bersikap tenang seolah tak terjadi apapun.

"TEBAKANKU SAJA ATAU PRIA YANG SEDANG BERSAMA TAECYEON MEMANG ADALAH LUHAN?!"

Satu-satunya yang menarik perhatian Doojoon adalah nama "Taecyeon?" yang dia ketahui sebagai saingan Donghoon selama lima tahun terakhir dalam bisnis mereka.

"YA! TAECYEON!"

Wajah pucat Doojoon seketika terlihat, hatinya resah ingin menyangkal itu adalah Luhan tapi kemudian dia menyadari bahwa siapapun yang sedang bersama Taecyeon adalah Luhan.

" _tidak mungkin."_

Masih teringat jelas di ingatan Ravi dan Doojoon akan kemurkaan Taecyeon beberapa bulan yang lalu, tepatnya saat seseorang membocorkan idetintas istrinya yang dia sembunyikan dan dilindungin selama bertahun-tahun. Terlebih saat berita kematian istri Taecyeon menyebar dan dipastikan kebenarannya, pria itu menjadi tidak terkalahkan bahkan kekejiannya mengalahkan Donghoon untuk beberapa bulan.

"Kapan foto ini diambil?"

"Malam ini."

Lalu lihatlah foto yang sedang digenggam Doojoon saat ini, Taecyeon terlihat sedang menatap sendu pria yang diyakini Doojoon adalah Luhan, namun yang membuatnya bertanya adalah alasan mengapa Luhan terlihat berbeda dan tidak melakukan apapun saat pria asing memeluknya.

"Dia bukan Luhan." katanya mencoba mengalihkan pikiran Ravi untuk tidak bertindak gila dan melukai pria yang menyerupai Luhan, _tidak,_ Doojoon yakin itu Luhan, dan jika benar pria di foto tersebut benar adalah Luhan, pasti ada alasan mengapa Luhan bersama Taecyeon dan bertingkah seperti seseorang yang mendengarkan Taecyeon dengan baik.

"Luhan sudah tiada, kau yang membunuhnya bajingan!" Doojoon mengingatkan dibalas seringai Ravi yang tak mau kalah untuk mengingatkan "TOP yang membunuh Luhan, bukan aku."

"Kau membunuh mereka berdua."

"Kau benar." katanya bangga lalu menatap Doojoon yang seluruh wajahnya berwarna merah karena amarah "Sebaiknya kau tidak datang lagi ke tempatku, _aku bersungguh-sungguh."_

"Dan sebaiknya kau juga memastikan pria itu bukan Luhan! Karena jika pria itu Luhan cerita akan berbeda dan kau tahu Donghoon sedang mengawasimu." Katanya mengancam lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan markas Dojoon.

Hal itu cukup membuat Doojoon lega dan bisa bernafas menyadari bahwa apapun yang ditakuti Ravi adalah harapan untuknya, harapan jika benar Luhan masih hidup dan dia bersumpah untuk tidak membiarkan Ravi mendapatkan Luhan lagi untuk kedua kali.

" _Aku harus menghubungi Sehun."_

Tangannya gemetar mencari dimana ponselnya, berniat menghubungi Sehun sampai suara panik asisten yang menjaga Seunghyun terdengar berteriak "DOKTER YOON!"

"Ada apa?"

"Direktur Choi sadarkan diri, dia membuka mata."

" _Mwo?"_

Buru-buru dia berlari ke ruangan Seunghyun, memastikan ucapan asistennya adalah benar sampai dua matanya melihat sendiri bahwa memang benar Seunghyun telah membuka mata dan kini sedang menatapnya bertanya.

"Bajingan! Apa yang membuatmu lama membuka mata?"

Sesuatu seperti menganggu Seunghyun, terakhir yang dia ingat adalah api membakar tubuhnya, dia juga merasakan panas melalui kerongkongannya. Sesaat dia yakin dirinya tidak akan bertahan lalu lihatlah dia saat ini, terbaring tak berdaya dengan wajah Doojoon yang menatap antara cemas dan murka melihatnya.

" _Doo-jon?"_

"Ya ini aku!"

Dia bertanya bingung saat Doojoon tiba-tiba memeriksa kondisi vitalnya, bertanya-tanya sudah berapa lama dirinya tak sadarkan diri mengingat nyaris seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa tak bisa digerakkan "Sudah berapa lama aku terbaring?"

Melihat arlojinya, Doojoon menjawab "Hari ini tepat dua bulan kau tidak sadarakan diri."

" _d-dua bulan?"_

Doojoon kemudian fokus memeriksa tanda vital Seunghyun, sesaat yang lalu dia bersumpah Seunghyun belum memenuhi kriteria untuk membuka mata, tapi lihatlah saat ini, rekan sekaligus temannya sejak kecil sudah menunjukkan kemajuan luar biasa dalam pemulihan diri.

Hal ini cukup membuat Doojoon puas mengingat kemampuan Seunghyun masih sangat dibutuhkannya untuk menghadapi Donghoon atau kemungkinan paling besar adalah mereka menghianati dan akan menghabisi sang " _ayah"_ dengan kedua tangan mereka sendiri.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanyanya membuka dua mata Seunghyun untuk memeriksa pupil sebagai refleks Seunghyun melihat. Dan saat dua bola hitam mata Seunghyun mengikuti kemana cahaya yang diarahkannya, Doojoon kembali tersenyum untuk mengatakan "Aku rasa kau akan segera pulih untuk waktu yang cepat."

Samar namun cukup dimengerti, Seunghyun mengangguk, mencoba untuk mengembalikan seluruh kesadarannya sampai teringat sesuatu yang membuat dadanya sesak, tiba-tiba dua matanya membuka lebar lalu dia menatap cemas Doojoon yang bertanya padanya

"Ada apa?"

Sakit dikepalanya tiba-tiba begitu hebat, jika dirinya sudah tidak sadarkan diri selama dua bulan, itu artinya Luhan juga berada entah dimana selama dua bulan. Buru-buru dia mencengkram lengan Doojoon, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi lemas ditubuhnya membuat mulutnya tidak bisa berbicara dengan benar.

"Seunghyun tenanglah, tekanan darahmu tidak stabil jika kau cemas seperti ini! Ada apa?"

Matanya membulat, bibirnya masih mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu walau akhirnya hanya gumaman kecil yang sanggup dia katakan " _Lu-Han…"_

Tak mengerti Doojoon segera membungkukan tubuhnya, mendekatkan telinganya tepat dibibir Seunghyun hanya untuk mendengar pernyataan mengejutkan dari saksi hidup dimana kebakaran mengerikan itu terjadi dua bulan yang lalu.

"Katakan sekali lagi?" Doojoon menuntut, lalu Seunghyun kembali berbisik lirih dengan mengatakan " _temukan Luhan, dia masih hidup."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku sampai."

Tak lama Sehun tiba di _cancer clinic_ tempat pertama kali Jinyoung bekerja selama dia berada di Pyeongchan. Menganalisa klinik kecil namun memiliki fasilitas lengkap yang sepertinya tak banyak dikunjungi pasien.

Sehun hanya melihat beberapa pasien yang sepertinya memiliki jabatan tinggi karena perlakuan khusus dari _staff_ yang mengiringi dari proses pendaftaran hingga memasuki ruang pemeriksaan.

Lalu sepertinya gerak-gerik Sehun mengundang perhatian dari _reseptionist_ perempuan yang kini menyapanya sementara dia memberitahu Myungsoo "Aku akan menghubungimu lagi." sebelum mematikan alat komunikasi di telinganya untuk fokus pada _reseptionist_ wanita yang menyapanya.

"Selamat malam tuan, ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

Sehun tersenyum, berusaha untuk tidak terlalu menarik perhatian dengan menjawab "Malam, apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja, apa yang ingin anda tanyakan?"

"Aku ingin bertanya apakah dokter Park Jinyoung bekerja disini?"

"Maaf, jika anda bukan seorang dokter atau tidak memiliki keterkaitan dengan salah satu pasien yang ditangani oleh dokter Park kami tidak bisa memberitahukan apapun baik idetintas maupun pasien yang ditangani oleh dokter yang bekerja untuk klinik kami."

Merasa tertantang Sehun bisa membuat satu kesimpulan jika dirinya harus memiliki relasi dengan dokter dan itu artinya mudah karena dia memiliki Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang akan menolongnya.

Jadilah dia tersenyum, merasa akan mendapatkan jawaban dari semua teka-teka ini dan terus mendesak sang pegawai dengan bertanya "Artinya jika aku memiliki kerabat atau dokter yang bekerja di suatu instansi rumah sakit aku bisa mendapatkan informasi tentang dokter yang bekerja di _cancer clinic_?"

"Hanya rumah sakit tertentu."

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Data pasien dan identintas dokter kami bersifat rahasia kecuali untuk tindakan medis."

"Apa Seoul Hospital memiliki kewenangan untuk mempelajari kondisi pasien sebagai tindakan medis?"

Kemudian _reseptionist_ itu mencari informasi terkait untuk mengatakan "Hanya dokter di Seoul Hospital yang memiliki wewenang untuk mempelajari kondisi dari pasien kami."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Sehun meminta waktu, dia merogoh ponsel di mantel jaketnya untuk mencari nama Baekhyun dan segera menghubungi sahabatnya. Tak perlu waktu lama sampai Baekhyun menerima panggilannya, namun sial sepertinya dia kembali membuat masalah hingga teriakan Baekhyun terdengar bahkan sebelum dirinya mengatakan sesuatu.

"OH SEHUN DIMANA DIRIMU? KENAPA KAU BELUM KEMBALI?'

Sehun sempat menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya, menatap tak enak hati pada sang _reseptionist_ untuk membuat _gesture_ "Tunggu sebentar" dan mulai membujuk Baekhyun yang terdengar sangat marah padanya.

"Aku akan segera kembali setelah satu pekerjaanku selesai."

" _Pekerjaan apa yang kau bicarakan?"_

"Baek…."

Dan saat suara Sehun terdengar memohon, Baekhyun kembali harus mengalah, dia bahkan tidak berniat membuat _mood_ Sehun berantakan dan berakhir pergi ke tempat yang tidak diketahuinya untuk waktu yang lama

" _Ada apa?"_

"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."

" _Apa?"_

"Aku sedang berada di sebuah klinik di Pyeongchan dan aku-…."

" _Apa kau terluka?"_

" _tidak,_ aku baik-baik saja, _sungguh."_

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku butuh konfirmasimu sebagai seorang dokter untuk mencari tahu tentang dokter di tempatku berada saat ini."

" _Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"_

"Bicaralah dengan seseorang."

Tak lama Sehun menyerahkan ponselnya, membiarkan sang _reseptionist_ berbicara dengan Baekhyun sementara dirinya mendengarkan, berharap cemas rencananya berhasil dengan bantuan Baekhyun.

"Selamat malam."

" _Ya?"_

"Kami mendapatkan permintaan untuk mengetahui identintas dokter yang bekerja di klinik kami, tapi hal itu hanya bisa dilakukan dan kami berikan pada dokter yang bekerja sama dengan _cancer clinic_ di Pyeongchan."

" _Lalu?"_

"Apa saya bisa mengetahui identitas anda sebagai dokter dan dimana anda bertugas?"

" _Byun Baekhyun, spesialis unit bedah, Seoul Hospital."_

Mendengar informasi dari Baekhyun, reseptionist wanita itu segera mencari tahu, mengetik nama dokter Byun di kolom pencarian Seoul Hospital dan seketika mendapatkan idetintas Baekhyun sebagai asisten kepala unit bedah untuk Seoul hospital.

" _Bagaimana?"_

"Kami menemukan nama anda."

" _Lalu kau bisa membantu temanku? Kami membutuhkan identitas dokter yang dibutuhkan temanku untuk riwayat medis pasien."_

"Ya tentu saja kami bisa membantu teman anda dokter Byun."

" _Bagus,_ berikan ponselnya pada temanku."

Pegawai wanita itu tersenyum lalu menyerahkan ponsel Sehun padanya, membuat Sehun kembali berbincang dengan Baekhyun dan terlibat percakapan serius yang tidak disukainya.

" _Berjanjilah padaku setelah ini kau akan pulang."_

"Ya aku janji Bee.."

" _Jaga dirimu dan pastikan aku melihatmu di hari pernikahanku."_

Sehun tersenyum lagi, dia bahkan tak sabar menanti hari pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun untuk menganggu dan berjanji "Aku akan datang."

" _Baiklah sampai nanti."_

Tak membuang waktu Sehun juga menjawab "Sampai nanti." Lalu menutup cepat teleponnya untuk fokus pada wanita didepannya "Bagaimana nona? Apa aku bisa mendapatkan data tentang dokter Park Jinyoung."

"Tentu saja, tunggu sebentar."

Sehun menunggu tak sabar, beberapa kali matanya melihat ke jam dinding yang disediakan sampai sang pegawai datang dan membawa sebuah map berisi informasi yang diinginkannya "Semua berkas tentang dokter Park berada di map ini, silakan anda baca."

"Oke."

Buru-buru tangannya membuka tak sabar _map_ berisi idetintas Jinyoung, mempelajari hal pribadi dari sang dokter untuk menemukan nama Park Rein dan Cha Eunwoo yang berada di _list_ keluarga.

Mau tak mau senyum pahit terlihat, nyatanya mereka tidak berbohong mengenai Park Rein yang memang adalah keluarga mereka, lalu matanya mencari lagi, berharap ada sebuah petunjuk namun nihil.

Seluruh berkas dokter Park terlihat asli dan tak ada yang mencurigakan, terlebih nama Rein tercantum di _list_ keluarganya hingga membuat Sehun menyerah karena tidak menemukan apapun sampai matanya tak sengaja melihat daftar nama pasien terakhir yang ditangani Jinyoung sebelum meninggalkan _cancer clinic._

"Rein?"

 _Jadi Rein sakit?_

Sehun bertanya dalam hati, mencoba mencari tahu penyakit yang dirasakan Rein sebelum menyerah karena tidak mengetahui apapun tentang istilah dan bahasa medis yang digunakan dalam laporan terkait pasien yang ditangani dokter Park.

"Nona."

Jadilah dia bertanya pada sang reseptionist, berharap pegawai wanita itu mengetahui sesuatu dan bisa memberikannya sekecil apapun informasi yang bisa diterimanya

"Ya, ada apa tuan?"

"Disini tertulis Park Rein adalah pasien terakhir yang ditangani dokter Park? Apa kau tahu hubungan mereka?"

"Tentu saja, alasan mengapa dokter Park melamar pekerjaan di klinik kami adalah karena kakaknya."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Pengobatan untuk kanker hati dan terapi dengan alat paling lengkap hanya dimiliki di klinik kami untuk saat ini. Dan sebagai timbal balik atas prestasi dokter Park kami dengan senang hati merawat kakaknya dan mengijinkan dokter Park secara langsung menangani kakaknya."

"Kanker hati?"

"Ya, stadium empat saat dibawa ke klinik kami."

"Dan sekarang dia sudah pulih, aku benar?"

" _huh?_ Kenapa anda bisa mengatakan hal itu?"

"Karena aku melihatnya."

"Itu tidak mungkin, aku rasa anda salah melihat."

"Ada apa? Kenapa itu tidak mungkin?"

Sang pegawai menatap sedikit iba pada Sehun, dia kemudian mengambil berkas dokter Park lalu membaliknya ke halaman terakhir untuk menunjukkan berkas kematian seseorang disana.

"Dua puluh delapan Oktober tahun 2016, tepatnya pukul sepuluh malam waktu setempat, dokter Park secara langsung mengumumkan kematian kakaknya, Park Rein."

Tiba-tiba dua mata Sehun membulat lebar, dia ikut membaca berkas surat kematian yang ditanda tangani oleh Jinyoung selaku dokter yang bertanggung jawab sekaligus keluarga yang dengan sah mengumumkan serta menandatangani kematian Park Rein saat itu.

Sehun mempelajari dengan teliti nama serta kepastian kabar meninggalnya Rein yang asli sampai suara si pegawai menambah keyakinannya bahwa Rein memang sudah dinyatakan meninggal sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu.

"Rein sudah seperti keluarga di klinik kami dan seluruh pasien yang dirawat bersamanya. dan jujur kami semua masih sangat berduka atas kepergian Rein saat itu."

Berusaha tenang, Sehun bertanya lirih "Kenapa?"

"Karena Rein tidak pernah memikirkan dirinya sendiri, beliau selalu mementingkan kebahagiaan orang lain, tidak kebahagiannya, tidak kebahagiaan dokter Park atau kebahagiaan suaminya sendiri."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kematian Rein diumumkan atas permintaannya sendiri."

" _Mwo?"_

"Dokter kedua selain dokter Park mengatakan kemungkinan paling buruk dari seluruh kemoterapi serta obat-obatan keras yang dikonsumsi Rein akan menyebabkan kelumpuhan otak."

Sehun mendengarkan, dahinya berkeringat, tanganya terkepal dan terlihat sekali dia sedang menenangkan diri, mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan Rein yang belum lama diciumnya tadi benar adalah Luhan agar tidak melakukan hal gila yang bisa menarik perhatian semua orang.

"Dan karena alasan itu pula Rein meminta kepada dokter Park jika hal itu terjadi dia ingin seluruh alat bantu hidupnya dilepas dari tubuhnya, dia tidak ingin menjadi duka lebih lama lagi untuk dokter Park dan Presdir Ok, yang diinginkan Rein hanya satu, dia ingin menjadi berguna dan tidak menyusahkan orang-orang yang dicintainya lagi setelah kematiannya."

" _La-_ Lalu?"

"Lalu dengan berat hati, tanpa persetujuan dari Presdir Ok, dokter Park memutuskan untuk melepas alat bantu hidup Rein setelah kelumpuhan otak terjadi. Keduanya sempat bertengkar hebat dan Presdir Ok bahkan nyaris membunuh adik dari istrinya sendiri, beruntung seorang anak berusia delapan tahun datang dan melerai perkelahian mereka, dan kau tahu siapa anak itu tuan?" tanyanya dibalas gelengan tak fokus dari Sehun.

"Anak itu adalah anak yang diselamatkan Rein dari masa depannya yang terancam gelap."

" _huh?"_

"Rein menyetujui untuk mendonorkan organ tubuhnya yang masih berfungsi dengan baik dan salah satunya adalah kornea mata yang menyelamatkan anak delapan tahun itu dari kegelapan seumur hidup. Dia juga-….. _tuan?_ Anda baik-baik saja?"

Sehun sudah tidak bisa fokus, tangannya mengepal terlalu erat hingga kuku jarinya memutih, dia kemudian berusaha tenang walau nafasnya terdengar berat karena hatinya terlalu sesak saat ini

" _Aku baik,_ Aku baik-baik saja, aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat."

Tujuannya setelah mengetahui kebenaran ini adalah Nonsan Hospital, tempat dimana dia bisa menemukan Rein, _bukan,_ dia bertaruh bisa menemukan Luhan disana. Entah pria itu Luhan atau hanya seseorang yang mirip dengan istrinya, dia tidak peduli.

Karena kebenarannya hanya satu, jika dia bukan Luhan maka pria itu juga bukan Rein karena Rein sudah dinyatakan meninggal tiga bulan yang lalu.

"Tuan! Anda baik-baik saja?"

Berjalan gontai, Sehun tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan si pegawai setelah informasi yang dia butuhkan terjawab, kini kepalanya dipenuhi pertanyaan

 _Jika itu Luhan kenapa dia tidak mengenaliku?_

 _Apa benar dia kehilangan ingatan? Atau dia hanya berpura-pura tidak mengenaliku?_

 _Siapa?_

 _Kenapa?_

Ingin rasanya dia berteriak, lalu ponsel ditangannya bergetar, menampilkan nama Doojoon disana. Sekuat tenaga Sehun berusaha untuk tenang sebelum menjawab panggilan dari pria yang juga mencintai istrinya.

"Ada apa?"

" _DIMANA KAU?"_

"Pyeongchan."

" _cepat—_ CEPAT KEMBALI KE SEOUL MALAM INI!"

"Ada apa? Ada hal yang harus aku-…."

"LUHAN MASIH HIDUP!"

 _Tap!_

Kakinya berhenti melangkah, namun sial lututnya mati rasa saat Doojoon mengatakan hal gila yang membuat jantungnya berdebar hebat seperti saat ini. Dia bahkan harus berpegang pada sesuatu untuk memastikan tak ada kesalahan pendengaran pada telinganya.

"Katakan lagi."

" _Seunghyun sudah sadarkan diri dan dia mengatakan jika Luhan masih hidup."_

Rasanya dunia Sehun dikembalikan Tuhan malam ini, belum lama dia mendapatkan informasi tentang siapa Rein dan bagaimana dia dinyatakan meninggal oleh adiknya sendiri. Lalu lihatlah saat ini, belum sepenuhnya dia meninggalkan klinik tempat Jinyoung bekerja, Doojoon menghubunginya dan mengatakan sesuatu yang seperti mimpi untuknya.

Sontak hal itu memacu cepat detak jantung Sehun, dia ingin mempercayainya tapi dia tidak ingin terluka dan hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Seunghyun benar-benar bisa menjamin bahwa istrinya masih hidup dan tidak meninggalkannya seorang diri.

"Bagaimana Seunghyun bisa begitu yakin? Kita tahu dia juga mengalami kondisi kritis saat itu?"

Terdengar Doojoon menarik dalam nafasnya, diam untuk beberapa saat lalu membuka bibirnya lagi untuk memberitahu "Seunghyun membuang Luhan ke tengah laut malam itu."

" _Mwo?"_

"Dia terpaksa melakukannya untuk meyakinkan Ravi bahwa Luhan telah mati."

"Apa yang dia lakukan pada istriku?"

" _Sehun tenang!"_

"APA YANG DIA LAKUKAN PADA ISTRIKU!"

" _BUNUH DIA SETELAH KAU MENEMUKAN LUHAN! KAU DENGAR? KITA HARUS MENEMUKAN LUHAN SECEPATNYA!"_

Lalu teriakan Doojoon cukup meredakan marahnya pada Seunghyun, Doojoon benar, dia harus menemukan Luhan secepatnya, _tidak,_ dia sudah menemukan Luhannya, dia hanya perlu membawanya pulang dan memastikan bahwa tak ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada Luhan lagi setelah ini.

"SEHUN DENGARKAN AKU DAN CEPAT-…."

"Aku sudah menemukan Luhan."

" _Mwo? Sehun apa yang kau katakan?"_

Dia berlari secepat mungkin meninggalkan tempatnya saat ini, tujuannya hanya satu, tempat dimana dia bisa menemukan Jinyoung untuk menemukan Luhan, untuk benar-benar membawa Luhan pulang tanpa keraguan kali ini.

.

.

.

.

 _BLAM!_

 _._

Tidak peduli seberapa banyak orang-orang yang ditabraknya atau seberapa banyak caci maki didengarnya, yang dia inginkan hanya satu, segera mencari dimana Jinyoung dan menanyakan semua _staff_ yang memakai jas putih atau seragam _khas_ rumah sakit seraya berteriak dan bertanya

"DIMANA PARK JINYOUNG?" tanyanya mencengkram salah satu perawat pria yang sedang menjelaskan prosedur pada pasien, wajah si perawat bertanya-tanya namun sepertinya Sehun tak memiliki waktu untuk bertanya pada _staff_ yang tidak mengetahui apapun.

" _sial!"_

Tujuannya kali ini adalah meja reseptionist, dan tidak seperti saat berada di klinik, Sehun terlihat sangat gegabah hingga mengundang banyak perhatian dari orang sekitarnya. Dia bahkan menggebrak meja dan kembali berteriak

"KATAKAN DIMANA PARK JINYOUNG?"

" _nde?"_

"CEPAT KATAKAN DIMANA DOKTER PARK JINYOUNG?!"

" _d-_ Dokter Park? Baik tuan, _sebentar."_

Merasa takut akan disakiti Sehun, si pegawai wanita mengangkat telepon yang berada di sisi kanannya, menghubungi siapapun yang bisa menemukan dokter Park untuknya walau harus berakhir meringis ketakutan saat mendengar kepergian dokter Park malam ini.

"DIMANA DOKTER PARK?"

"Maaf, tapi dokter Park sudah mengundurkan diri terhitung malam ini. Hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya bekerja di rumah sakit kami tuan."

"Apa kau bilang?"

" _dokter Park sudah-….."_

"BOHONG! PANGGIL BAJINGAN ITU SEKARANG JUGA!"

Kacau sudah keadaan di Nonsan hospital saat ini, bukan hanya seluruh pasien dan pegawai yang ketakutan karena keributan yang terjadi, tapi juga Sehun, dia sendiri begitu ketakutan saat mendengar Jinyoung tak lagi bekerja di rumah sakit saat ini.

Karena jika Jinyoung pergi bukankah itu artinya Luhan juga telah meninggalkan Pyeongchan?

 _Sial!_

Tinggal selangkah lagi dia bisa membawa Luhannya pulang, _tapi apa yang terjadi?_ Taecyeon dan Jinyoung lebih cepat satu langkah darinya dan membawa membawa Luhan pergi lebih dulu sebelum dia bisa memastikan bahwa Rein adalah Luhan.

"PARK JINYOUNG KELUAR KAU!"

"Dokter Park sudah kembali ke Seoul , dia tak lagi bekerja untuk-…."

"DIAM KAU—DIAAAM!"

Diam-diam tangan pegawai wanita menekan tombol keamanan, tak lama pula beberapa petugas keamanan datang ke lobi rumah sakit untuk mengamankan Sehun yang terus berteriak dan membuat keributan.

"LEPASKAN!"

Sehun berhasil melepaskan cengkraman dua petugas keamanan dari lengannya, dia kemudian kembali mendatang meja reseptionist untuk bertanya seraya memohon "Berikan alamat dokter Park di Seoul padaku."

"Maaf tuan kami tidak bisa-…."

"KEMANA AKU HARUS MENCARINYA DI SEOUL? KEMANA AKU HARUS MENCARI LUHAN ISTRIKU-…. _LEPAS!_ "

Kali ini tak hanya dua, tapi empat petugas keamanan sudah memegang kedua lengan kanan dan kirinya, Sehun kalah, dia tak bisa meronta lagi, yang bisa dilakukannya hanya berteriak tanpa mengetahui ada dua pasang mata yang sedang memperhatikan bagaimana keributan ini terjadi lalu segera melaporkannya pada seseorang bernama Ravi di ponselnya.

" _Bagaimana? Kau menemukan Sehun?"_

"Ini buruk Presdir Kim."

" _Apa yang terjadi?"_

"Sepertinya dugaan anda benar, _Luhan masih hidup._ "

.

* * *

.

 _to be continued_

 _._

* * *

 _Dilanjut sabtu minggu ini,_

 _Wordsnya gilak kalo dijadiin satu, sabar empat hari lagi gamasalah ya :*_

 _._

 _C.U sabtu_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Previous**_

 _Kali ini tak hanya dua, tapi empat petugas keamanan sudah memegang kedua lengan kanan dan kirinya, Sehun kalah, dia tak bisa meronta lagi, yang bisa dilakukannya hanya berteriak tanpa mengetahui ada dua pasang mata yang sedang memperhatikan bagaimana keributan ini terjadi lalu segera melaporkannya pada seseorang bernama Ravi di ponselnya._

" _Bagaimana? Kau menemukan Sehun?"_

" _Ini buruk Presdir Kim."_

" _Apa yang terjadi?"_

" _Sepertinya dugaan anda benar, Luhan masih hidup."_ _._

.

 **Je'Te Veux**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Lu Han as Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Setidaknya kau harus mendengarkan Doojoon! Seunghyun pasti memiliki alasanya sendiri."

"…"

Tak ada jawaban, terhitung sudah tiga jam lebih Myungsoo mengendarai mobil hanya raut marah dan emosi yang terlihat di wajah Sehun, _entah_ apa yang terjadi, dia tidak berani bertanya lebih banyak mengingat kondisi emosi Sehun benar-benar tidak stabil tepat setelah dia membawanya pergi dari ruang keamanan rumah sakit.

"Sehun, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau membuat keributan di rumah sakit, tapi tanpa membuat keributan pun kau sudah sangat mengerikan, jadi tenangkan dirimu, _oke?_ "

Niatnya gagal untuk mencairkan suasana, Sehun sama sekali tidak bergeming dan hampir tiga jam berlalu suami dari mendiang sahabatnya itu terlihat seperti ingin membunuh seseorang atau lebih tepatnya dia sangat ingin membunuh Seunghyun entah karena alasan apa.

"Tidak masalah jika kau tidak ingin berbicara denganku, tapi saat kau masuk ke markas Doojoon aku harap kau tidak membuat keributan."

"…"

Myungsoo menyerah, dia bahkan belum menenggak setetes air pun selama tiga jam perjalanan mereka, lelah, kantuk dan frustasi juga terlihat di wajahnya yang ingin sekali beristirahat.

Lalu lihatlah rekan disampingnya, tidak mengajaknya berbicara tidak pula menanggapi apa yang dikatakannya, yang dilakukan Sehun hanya mengepalkan tangan seraya menggertak gigi sampai akhirnya mobil Myungsoo memasuki belokan terakhir dan berhenti tepat di markas Doojoon yang memakai penjagaan ketat di sekitar markasnya malam ini.

"Baiklah kita sampai dan-….."

 _BLAM!_

"SEHUN!— _Oh sial!"_

Buru-buru Myungsoo mengejar suami Luhan, mencoba untuk tidak membuat keadaan semakin kacau sementara yang dilakukan Sehun hanya memukul dan menghajar siapapun yang mencoba menghalangi langkahnya.

"MINGGIR!"

Terlihat sudah tiga penjaga berbadan besar yang harus berakhir tersungkur memegangi wajah mereka, entah darimana kekuatan sebesar itu didapatkan Sehun, tapi rasanya Myungsoo berani bertaruh apapun yang sedang dirasakan Sehun pastilah begitu dalam dipenuhi luka dan amarah didalam hatinya.

"CHOI SEUNGHYUN DIMANA KAU!"

Lalu tujuan utama Sehun adalah ruang perawatan tempat dimana Seunghyun berada, dia mengetahui ruang rahasia tersebut, dia juga mengetahui kode sandi yang dibuat Doojoon untuk menjaga bajingan yang membuang istrinya.

Membuatnya benar-benar tidak sabar untuk menghabisi Seunghyun dalam satu kali pukulan jika Doojoon tidak tiba-tiba menghalangi seolah tahu dia akan membunuh Seunghyun malam ini.

"Minggir." Sehun memperingatkan, namun sepertinya Doojoon dengan wajah pucat dan lelahnya juga bersikeras untuk tidak membiarkan Sehun menyentuh Seunghyun mengingat mereka masih sangat membutuhkan Seunghyun untuk banyak hal, _Donghoon terutama._

"Kau tidak bisa menyentuhnya, tidak untuk saat ini."

"Minggir."

Lalu Doojoon tertawa sarkas, memijat kasar keningnya untuk menatap marah pada Sehun "Lalu setelah kau membunuhnya apa? Kau tidak mendapatkan apapun jika membunuh Seunghyun."

"Minggir."

"Sehun aku sudah memperingatkanmu, kau bisa membunuhnya setelah kita menemukan Luhan, kita masih membutuhkan Seung-….."

"DIA HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB! DIA MEMBUANG LUHAN DAN MEMBUAT ISTRIKU HARUS MENGHABISKAN WAKTU DENGAN SEORANG MAFIA YANG MENYEBUT LUHAN MILIKNYA!"

" _mwo?"_

Entah sebanyak apa Sehun mengetahui tentang Taecyeon, tapi dilihat dari caranya berteriak, ketakutan di matanya, pastilah Sehun mengenal Taecyeon dan yang paling buruk mereka pernah bertemu secara langsung.

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"LUHAN ADA BERSAMA TAECYEON SAAT INI!"

Doojoon lengah, dia membiarkan Sehun melewatinya dan berjalan ke arah Seunghyun yang masih terbaring lemah. Dan jika bukan karena Myungsoo berteriak memperingatkan mungkin Seunghyun benar-benar akan mati hanya dalam hitungan detik melihat pisau itu digenggam kuat oleh Sehun.

Beruntung Doojoon menyadarinya, dia pun segera mencengkram lengan Sehun dan merebut paksa pisau yang entah darimana digenggamnya, mata mereka berpandangan sengit lalu Doojoon berteriak "HENTIKAN!" menatapnya murka dan mendorong kasar tubuh Sehun

"Kau tidak akan membunuhnya."

" _tsk!_ Aku akan melakukannya."

Dan sementara matanya berkilat marah menatap bajingan yang masih terbaring dengan mata terpejam, maka Doojoon berusaha sekuat tenaganya untuk menahan Sehun, mencegah pria yang dipenuhi emosi itu untuk melakukan hal yang akan disesali nantinya.

Dia memang tidak pernah mengenal siapa Sehun, _ya,_ tentu saja tidak karena sepanjang hidup Doojoon hanya dia gunakan untuk mengenal Luhan, menjaga Luhan walau dia kehilangan sosok mungil yang begitu dijaganya sejak mereka bertemu sewaktu kecil.

Tapi dia tahu Sehun bukanlah seseorang yang bisa membunuh dengan mudah, dia akan melakukan segala sesuatu dengan pertimbangan termasuk apa yang akan terjadi setelah dia melampiaskan emosinya.

Lucu memang, mereka baru mengenal selama dua bulan tapi Doojoon seperti mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun atau apa yang akan ditahannya untuk sesuatu yang lebih mendesak dan berkaitan dengan Luhan atau Donghoon.

" _aku-…._ AKU YANG AKAN MENCARI TAECYEON UNTUKMU."

" _mwo?"_

"Aku mengenalnya, _tidak,_ setiap orang yang bekerja di dunia hitam pasti mengenalnya dan aku salah satunya."

Terlepas dari berita bagus yang diberikan Doojoon untuknya, Sehun tetap gusar melihat wajah Seunghyun, dia penyebab Luhan harus bersama dengan Mafia lain seperti Taecyeon, dia yang menyebabkan dirinya kehilangan istri yang bahkan tidak bisa mengingatnya, semua salah Seunghyun hingga rasanya Sehun benar-benar akan membunuhnya jika Doojoon tidak menghalangi.

"Kenapa bajingan itu harus membuang istriku? _Kenapa-…._ "

"Seunghyun memiliki alasan, dia-…"

"OMONG KOSONG! APA TIDAK PUAS DIA MEMBUNUH PAPA XI? PRIA YANG MEMBERINYA KEHIDUPAN? APA PERLU DIA MEMBUNUH ISTRIKU JUGA HAH!"

Kini Myungsoo bertindak lagi, dia mencoba untuk menarik Sehun keluar agar emosinya mereda tanpa harus melihat Seunghyun, walau dia terus berteriak setidaknya Sehun mendengarkan kali ini, dia membiarkan Myungsoo membawanya tanpa tahu jika saat ini Seunghyun mendengarkan semuanya tapi tak bisa membuka mata karena pengaruh obat bius yang diberikan Doojoon untuknya.

"JANGAN SAMPAI AKU MELIHAT WAJAHNYA! KAU DENGAR? JANGAN SAMPAI-…."

Lalu semuanya terasa cukup adil bagi Seunghyun, matanya memang terpejam tapi tidak dengan kesadaran yang sepenuhnya bisa mendengar bagaimana keji dirinya membuat Luhan kehilangan segala yang dimilikinya.

 _D_ ia sudah merenggut semuanya dari Luhan, keluarganya, hidupnya dan kini belahan jiwanya. Jadi rasanya tidak pantas dia menangis dalam tidurnya mengingat banyak hal yang harus dia lakukan setidaknya untuk mengembalikan hal tersisa yang masih menjadi milik Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seoul, _three days later_

.

Harusnya dia bahagia saat hari yang ditunggunya tiba, hari dimana dirinya secara resmi lulus dari Sekolah Menengah Atas dan secara resmi dinyatakan menjadi dewasa serta melepas gelar "remaja" yang membuatnya terlihat kekanakan.

 _Ya, seharusnya._

Tapi semua itu tidak berlaku untuk seorang remaja yang memiliki lesung di pipinya, remaja yang hari ini merayakan ulang tahun serta harus hari kelulusannya harus terpaksa menyendiri disaat semua teman-temannya mengambil gambar dengan orang yang dicintainya.

 _Tak ada ayah_

 _Tak ada ibu_

 _Tak ada kedua kakaknya,_

 _Atau kekasihnya sekalipun_

Hari ini dia merayakan dua hari bahagia yang memiliki moment penting dalam hidupnya seorang diri, seharusnya dia tidak memiliki kesulitan untuk melewatinya, lagipula sejak satu bulan lalu hidupnya berubah terlalu banyak dan mengerikan.

Hari dimana kakak iparnya meninggal dia kehilangan seluruh keluarganya secara utuh, bukan tubuh, tapi dia kehilangan raga dari seluruh keluarganya yang berduka atas kematian Luhan, _istri dari kakaknya._

Dia mulai terbiasa diabaikan, dia mulai terbiasa seorang diri. Ayahnya dinyatakan mengalami lumpuh syaraf hingga tak bisa merespon apapun dari orang sekitarnya, dia hanya duduk di kursi roda seraya memandang kosong ke jendela kamar berharap sosok istri dari putranya kembali datang, membangunkannya dari kematian batin yang sungguh menyiksa.

Lalu kedua kakaknya berseteru hebat saling menyalahkan, kakak pertamanya memutuskan untuk pindah dan menetap ke Jepang sementara kakak kedua sekaligus suami dari kakak iparnya yang meninggal hidup dengan cara mengerikan, mengatasnamakan dendam hanya untuk membalas kematian satu-satunya pria yang membuatnya hidup.

Lalu kekasihnya mengikuti apa kata hatinya untuk melawan, dia kehilangan kekasihnya disaat yang sama saat tubuh mungil kakak iparnya menyatu dengan tanah. Hari itu semua berakhir dan dia mulai terbiasa dengan hidupnya yang hancur dan menyedihkan seperti saat ini.

"Jaehyun, kau sudah siap?"

" _nde?"_

"Kau harus memberi kata sambutan, _ingat?"_

" _ah..."_

Namun yang membuatnya murung adalah kenyataan bahwa dirinya merupakan salah satu murid berprestasi yang harus memberikan kata sambutan di depan banyak orang, dia sudah menolaknya tapi kemudian dia melihat keuntungan memberi kata sambutan adalah kau tidak perlu berada di kursi orang tua dan murid hingga tidak perlu terlihat menyedihkan di hari bahagianya.

"Baiklah aku siap."

"Bagus. Sebentar lagi acara dimulai, bersiaplah."

"Oke."

Dia ditinggalkan lagi, lalu ditengah kesendiriannya seseorang masuk kedalam dan bergabung dengannya "Jaehyunna." Menyapanya dan duduk tepat disampingnya.

"Kau sudah siap?" dia bertanya membuat Jaehyun menoleh sekilas dan menjawab lirih "Begitulah."

"Aku sangat gugup."

Tidak menjawab, Jaehyun hanya menyemangati teman sebangkunya di kelas dua tahun lalu "Kau sudah terbiasa, jangan gugup."

"Kau benar aku tidak boleh gugup. Ketiga kakakku datang hari ini."

Dia menoleh lagi, sedikit mengerutkan dahinya untuk bertanya bingung "Tiga kakak? Setahuku kakakmu hanya dua."

"Kakakku sudah pulih, dia tidak perlu lagi menjalani pengobatan serius dan sudah diijinkan untuk berpergian keluar."

Jaehyun tersenyum kecil dan bergumam iri "Kau terlalu beruntung Cha Eunwoo."

Remaja lain yang memiliki warna kulit seputih Jaehyun itu hanya tersenyum seraya menyenggol bahu temannya " _eyy..._ Aku yakin keluarga yang selalu kau ceritakan itu akan datang sebagai ucapan selamat untukmu. Ayahmu, kedua kakakmu beserta istri mereka. _Ah,_ ya kau bilang kau memiliki keponakan pasti mereka semua datang dan aku akan iri melihatnya."

 _Andai saja,_ tapi Jaehyun hanya menyimpannya dalam hati, dia tidak tertarik membicarakan keluarga dan mengalihkannya dengan bertanya "Dimana kakakmu?"

"Sebentar lagi mereka sampai, atau mungkin mereka sudah duduk di kursi penyambutan keluarga, _entahlah._ Aku yakin keluargamu juga sudah duduk dan menunggu."

Jaehyun tersenyum kecil lalu kembali tertunduk, kedua tangannya dikepalkan erat dengan senyum pahit yang menggumamkan isi hatinya "Kuharap begitu."

.

.

 _Sementara itu..._

 _._

 _BLAM!_

"Kita harus bergegas."

Dua pria bertubuh besar dan satu pria yang ukuran tubuhnya lebih kecil terlihat keluar dari dalam mobil. Dan dilihat dari langkah kaki mereka yang tergesa sudah dipastikan bahwa mereka terlambat datang ke acara kelulusan adik mereka.

"Apa sudah terlambat?"

Pria berparas cantik bertanya, langkah kakinya mengimbangi langkah besar suami dan adiknya sementara matanya diam-diam terkagum melihat dekorasi untuk kelulusan sekolah yang begitu indah dengan seluruh kesan serta pesan murid tingkat akhir menghiasi dinding di sepanjang koridor aula sekolah.

"Sedikit sayang, tapi aku rasa Eunwoo belum memulainya."

"Baiklah."

Luhan, _si pria berparas cantik,_ mengangguk. Dia tidak tahu dimana aula berada, yang jelas dia cukup menikmati banyak orang di sekitarnya yang terlihat bahagia dengan keluarga mereka, hal itu cukup membuatnya bersyukur karena setidaknya dia memiliki Taecyon, Jinyoun dan Eunwoo di hidupnya yang begitu kosong dan dipenuhi keraguan.

Senyum cantiknya terlihat ketika melihat seorang ayah mencium sayang kening putranya, seperti dia merasakan bahwa dirinya yang ada berada di posisi siswa tersebut, lalu ada beberapa keluarga yang memekik bahagia serta mengambil gambar dengan berbagai pose lucu.

Sungguh melihat semua tawa dan kebahagiaan itu cukup membuat hatinya senang, karena sejujurnya sejak dirinya meninggalkan Pyeongchang hatinya merasa begitu kosong dan belum banyak tersenyum seperti hari ini.

"MA! DIMANA JAE SAMCHOON?"

"Sebentar nak, kita akan segera melihat Samchoon."

Lalu perhatian Luhan teralihkan pada suara anak sekitar tiga tahun yang kini berteriak heboh menarik kaki dari pria yang dipanggilnya Mama, membuat dua mata Luhan sedikit memicing seperti mengenali dua pria berparas cantik yang sedang berbicara namun entah dimana.

"Ma, Taeoh mau lihat Sam-….."

Anak tiga tahun itu berhenti merengek saat tak sengaja matanya melihat Luhan, antara mengenali dan merasa asing dengan pria yang sedang tersenyum padanya untuk tak sengaja bergumam " _Lulu…."_

Lalu Luhan melambai padanya, tak mendengar apa yang dikatakan si anak tampan menggemaskan yang kini semakin menarik mantel ibunya seperti ingin memberitahu sesuatu "Ma…" katanya menarik kencang pakaian ibunya dan berhasil membuat sang ibu menoleh untuk bertanya "Ada apa nak? Sebentar lagi kita masuk."

" _Lulu…"_

" _huh?"_

Saat mata ibu dari anak tiga tahun itu mencari kemana putranya melihat, diwaktu yang sama Taecyeon berbisik "Sayang disini tempatnya." Dan membawa Luhan masuk sementara ibu dari anak tiga tahun itu sekilas melihat punggung yang terlihat familiar untuknya.

"Ada apa Soo?"

Do Kyungsoo, dokter sekaligus ibu dari satu anak itu melihat sahabatnya, Baekhyun _._ Keduanya bertatapan sekilas lalu si pria bermata besar itu mengatakan "Sepertinya aku melihat Luhan, _tapi sudahlah,_ Aku hanya terlalu merindukan Luhan." katanya menggandeng tangan Taeoh lalu berjalan masuk kedalam aula.

Baekhyun bisa melihat perubahan wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat sendu, hal itu membuatnya mencari tahu dimana Luhan melihat beberapa saat lalu, dia mencari apa yang baru dilihat sahabatnya dan berharap jika memang Luhan yang dilihat Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun."

" _huh?"_

Lalu suara Kyungsoo memanggilnya lagi, Baekhyun menoleh dengan tatapan sendu karena jauh di dalam hatinya, entah dengan cara apa dia masih bisa bertemu lagi dengan Luhan yang begitu dirindukannya.

"Ayo masuk, Jaehyun sudah menunggu."

Kedua pria cantik itu merasakan sesak yang sama, namun keduanya juga berjanji untuk saling menguatkan jika itu berkaitan dengan Luhan. Jadilah Baekhyun tersenyum kecil lalu bergumam "Baiklah." Untuk menyambut tangan sahabatnya.

"Jangan sedih Luhan tidak menyukainya."

Tertawa kecil Baekhyun membalas "Aku tahu, kau juga jangan menangis."

" _ishh..!_ Aku tidak pernah menangis Byun!"

Keduanya tertawa dan saling menguatkan, berniat untuk tidak menangisi lebih jauh kepergian Luhan untuk menguatkan Jaehyun di hari kelulusannya. _Ya,_ keduanya memang tertawa tapi hati mereka menangis karena rindu. Mereka berharap bisa menyaksikan kelulusan adik bungsu mereka bersama dengan Luhan tanpa mengetahui bahwa saat ini sepasang mata cantik milik pria yang sedang mereka rindukan tengah memperhatikan mereka dari jauh.

" _hyung?_ Kenapa menangis?"

Dan benar saja, Luhan bisa merasakan rasa asin di sekitar bibirnya, dia juga tidak mengerti mengapa air matanya lolos begitu saja tanpa permisi, saat itu dia juga menangis tanpa alasan ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Sehun.

Lalu dia menangis lagi tanpa alasan ketika melihat dua pria yang dia tebak memiliki usia sama dengannya sedang tertawa dan saling berbagi pelukan hangat. Pelukan yang rasanya juga pernah menjadi miliknya, namun karena alasan tertentu tak lagi dia rasakan hingga kosong dan sesak menjadi satu-satunya hal yang memeluk Luhan selama hampir dua bulan berlalu.

"Sayang kau baik-baik saja?"

Berada di tengah-tengah Jinyoung dan Taecyeon membuat Luhan sedikit canggung dan terpaksa mengatakan "Aku hanya gugup dan tidak sabar melihat Eunwoo." Bohongnya, namun dibalas anggukan setuju dari dua pria tinggi yang duduk disamping kanan dan kirinya "Aku juga / _ah,_ mereka sudah memulainya."

Lalu Luhan bisa melihat seorang wanita paruh baya berdiri di atas panggung, memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai kepala yayasan yang akan memberikan penghargaan untuk dua siswa berprestasi yang telah membuat harum nama sekolah.

"Dan untuk mempersingkat waktu, dengan bangga saya memanggil Cha Eunwoo sebagai siswa yang memiliki nilai sempurna untuk hasil ujian negara yang baru selesai diselenggarakan."

Tak lama suara tepuk terdengar, lalu terlihat Eunwoo yang sedang tersenyum serta membungkuk menyapa seluruh tamu undangan. Sungguh, tak ada hal yang membuat Luhan bahagia kecuali melihat adiknya berdiri disana sebagai siswa berprestasi, walau tak banyak yang diingatnya mengenai Eunwoo, tapi dia yakin adiknya memanglah seseorang yang baik dan memiliki tujuan hidup hanya untuk membuat bangga keluarganya.

"Terimakasih untuk kesempatan yang telah diberikan kepadaku, khusunya untuk sekolah yang selama tiga tahun ini mendidik dan mengajarkanku banyak hal juga kepada seluruh teman-temanku" Katanya memulai satu dua kata sebagai rasa terimakasihnya sebelum melihat ke arah keluarganya, tempat dimana Jinyoung dan Luhan berada untuk mengatakan "Dan terimakasih untuk kedua kakakku, terimakasih karena kalian terus mempercayai adik kalian yang lemah ini." katanya tertawa kecil dibalas isakan kecil Jinyoung yang kini menghapus air matanya.

Luhan juga bisa melihat Taecyeon tersenyum bangga pada Eunwoo sampai kalimat terakhir itu diucapkan adik mereka "Aku mencintai kalian keluargaku, terimakasih untuk semua hal dan cinta yang begitu besar yang telah kalian berikan padaku, terimakasih."

Eunwoo membungkuk sebagai rasa terimakasih terakhirnya untuk sekolah yang telah mendidik dan mengajarkan banyak hal selama tiga tahun, tak lama terdengar lagi suara tepukan dari seluruh siswa dan keluarga sampai terlihat kepala yayasan kembali berdiri di atas panggung.

" _Whoa,_ rasanya ingin menangis mengingat tahun ini adalah tahun kelulusan yang memiliki banyak cerita."

Wanita yang diketahui Luhan sebagai kepala yayasan itu terlihat menghapus haru air matanya, dia kemudian kembali melihat ke arah panggung untuk tersenyum dan meminta satu murid terakhirnya memberi kata sambutan sebagai tanda kebanggan sekolah padanya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan membuang waktu lebih banyak, sekarang akan kupanggilkan satu murid terakhir yang akan memberi kata sambutan sekaligus simbol pemberian medali untuk seluruh siswa tingkat akhir hari ini. Kepada Oh Jaehyun, silakan anakku."

Lalu tepukan terdengar lagi, walau tidak seramai milik Eunwoo tapi sepertinya banyak yang menantikan remaja bernama Jaehyun ini, begitu pula Luhan, entah mengapa dia sedikit membusungkan dadanya untuk melihat siapa remaja yang sedang naik ke atas panggung.

Dia tidak mengenalnya tapi terus tersenyum seperti ingin memberikan semangat pada teman Eunwoo yang terlihat tidak bersemangat, wajahnya memang tersenyum tapi tidak dengan hatinya, karena sepanjang dirinya berjalan memasuki panggung sampai kini berada di depan _microfon,_ teman Eunwoo itu hanya diam tak memberikan satu kata pun sebagai ucapan terimakasihnya.

" _Jaehyun, bicara nak."_

Luhan bisa melihat kepala yayasan berbisik menyemangati Jaehyun, membuat pandangan Luhan kembali lagi pada si remaja yang sepertinya bersiap untuk berbicara.

" _Gomawo."_

Diluar dugaan, hanya sebarik kata terimakasih yang diucapkan Jaehyun, dia tidak berbicara lagi dan hanya berjalan pergi meninggalkan panggung. Sontak hal itu membuat semua orang berbisik, tapi Luhan bersumpah melihat remaja itu menghapus air matanya sampai seseorang memekik begitu kencang dan menarik seluruh perhatian siswa dan tamu undangan.

"OH JAEHYUN ANGKAT DAGUMU! LIHAT KEDEPAN KARENA KAMI KELUARGAMU DISINI!"

Semua mencari suara teriakan yang terdengar lirih dipenuhi kekecewaan, Luhan juga melakukan hal sama, dia mencari siapa yang berteriak untuk menyadari bahwa seorang pria bermata bulat yang ditemuinya di luar aula merupakan keluarga dari remaja bernama Jaehyun tersebut.

Entah mengapa hal itu membuat hati Luhan menyayat sakit, kenyataan bahwa Jaehyun tidak menikmati hari kelulusannya adalah yang paling mengganggu, lalu lihatlah dua pria cantik yang duduk cukup jauh darinya tengah memberikan semangat untuk Jaehyun.

Membuat sesuatu didalam dirinya ingin ikut memberi semangat namun dia abaikan mengingat keadaan sudah cukup tegang karena Jaehyun hanya membalas dengan senyum kecil untuk berlalu pergi dan masuk kedalam ruang tunggu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sementara itu….._

 _._

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah menemukan dimana Taecyeon?"

Ini adalah pertanyaan yang sama yang terus diajukan Sehun selama tiga hari setelah Doojoon mengatakan dia mengetahui dimana Taecyeon. Dan selama tiga hari itu pula Doojoon terus berusaha mencari menggunakan seluruh akses tertingginya sebagai kaki tangan kanan Donghoon namun nihil.

 _Dia tidak menemukan apapun._

Hal itu kerap membuat kesabaran Sehun hilang dan berakhir menghancurkan seluruh barang, namun apa daya emosinya tidak membantu apapun karena Doojoon membutuhkan waktu untuk menemukan Taecyeon yang terkenal lihai menyembunyikan organisasi dibawah pimpinannya.

"Jawab aku."

Doojoon fokus mencari sementara Sehun terus mendesak, dia juga memutuskan untuk tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Sehun dan hanya mencari sampai cengkraman Sehun di kemejanya terasa begitu kuat dan membuatnya sedikit sesak.

"JAWAB JIKA AKU BERTANYA!"

" _hyunggi high school."_

" _huh?"_

Doojoon kemudian menghempast tangan Sehun yang mencekiknya, mencoba untuk tidak terpancing amarah lalu menunjukkan data terbaru yang ditemukannya mengenai Taecyeon.

"Jinyoung memiliki adik yang merayakan kelulusannya hari ini, _Cha Eunwoo."_

"Cha Eunwoo?"

"Nama adik Jinyoung adalah Cha Eunwoo, dia bersekolah di Hyunggi high school. Dan jika tebakanku benar, Taecyeon juga akan berada disana mengingat bocah bernama Eunwoo ini kerap dibohongi mengenai kondisi Rein. Dan jika Taecyeon berada disana itu artinya Rein, _tidak,_ Luhan jga akan berada disana!"

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Ya!"

Buru-buru Sehun mengambil mantel dan kunci mobilnya, entah apa yang ada di pikirannya itu cukup membuat Doojoon jengah. Dia kemudian harus menahan Sehun lagi setidaknya memperingatkan agar tidak bertindak gegabah mengingat Taecyeon yang mereka hadapi.

"Pikirmu kau akan pergi kemana?"

"Kemana lagi? Tentu Hyunggi high-…."

"TIDAK BISAKAH KAU MENAHAN DIRI?"

" _wae?"_

" _bajingan!_ Kau tidak tahu siapa Taecyeon dan aku bertaruh kau tidak ingin tahu siapa pria mengerikan itu. Kau tidak bisa begitu saja datang dan mengacaukan hari kelulusan adiknya! Itu hanya membuat Luhan semakin jauh darimu dan kau akan kehilangan Luhan lagi!"

"Aku tidak akan kehilangan Luhan lagi, lagipula aku memiliki alasan untuk berada disana."

"Apa alasanmu?"

Sehun menatap dalam mata Doojoon, sedikit menyeringai untuk memberitahu "Adikku juga bersekolah di Hyunggi _high school."_ Katanya sengaja menabrak kencang bahu Doojoon untuk memastikan dengan kedua matanya sendiri bahwa Luhan memang ada disana, tidak kekurangan satu apapun darinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"JAEHYUN!"

Yang namanya dipanggil terlihat sedang meninggalkan gedung sekolah bahkan sesaat setelah acara baru dimulai. Dia beralasan untuk pergi ke toilet walau pada akhirnya mencari kesempatan untuk pergi dari sekolah.

Beruntung Eunwoo menyadari ponsel Jaehyun yang terjatuh, berniat memberitahunya bahwa seseorang bernama Sehun hyung terus menghubungi walau nyatanya Jaehyun tidak terlihat dengan apapun saat ini.

"Ada apa?"

"Ponselmu terjatuh."

Jaehyun menerimanya tanpa berterimakasih, berniat untuk kembali pergi sampai Eunwoo bertanya sangat mengganggu "Kau akan pergi?"

"Buan urusanmu."

"Tapi acaranya-…."

" _eoh?_ Eunwoo kau disini juga?"

Percakapan keduanya terhenti saat seseorang memergoki dirinya dan Jaehyun sedang bercakap di depan toilet. Eunwoo bahkan harus merubah warna mukanya menjadi ceria sampai satu ide terlintas di kepalanya.

" _hyung…._ Jaehyun aku ingin mengenalkan kakakku padamu."

"Tidak perlu."

"Hanya sebentar , _hyung_ kemari."

Mereka terhalang oleh dinding toilet pria yang mempunyai tembok pemisah dengan toilet wanita. Jadi ketika Eunwoo menarik kakaknya keluar dari pembatas tersebut, maka disinilah Jaehyun sedang menatap jengah pada Eunwoo sampai entah karena alasan apa seluruh tubuhnya lemas nyaris tak bisa merasakan pijakan di kaki saat bertatapan dengan dua mata cantik yang sudah ditatapnya sejak kecil.

" _tidak mungkin."_

Jaehyun menunjukkan reaksi diluar dugaan Eunwoo, membuat teman sekelasnya itu bertanya-tanya mengapa Jaehyun melihat Rein hyung seperti melihat hantu yang mengharuskannya memegang dinding pembatas seolah dia bisa jatuh kapan saja.

"Jaehyun kau baik-baik saja?"

Jaehyun tidak membalas apapun, matanya hanya terkunci pada sosok yang sedang menatapnya lembut tapi entah mengapa tatapannya terasa asing. Dia pun mencoba menenagkan diri, mengusap kasar matanya berulang kali hanya untuk menemukan kakak iparnya sedang berdiri tepat di depan kedua matanya.

" _Luhan hyung."_

Luhan bisa mendengar remaja itu memanggilnya dengan Luhan, _lagi._

Lalu yang membuatnya sedikit terenyuh adalah fakta bahwa sesuatu dibagian tubuhnya juga merasa hangat dan rindu saat melihat Jaehyun, karena tidak seperti Sehun yang membuatnya takut, Jaehyun justru membuat Luhan ingin melindunginya karena terlihat begitu menderita tanpa alasan.

" _l-_ Luhan hyung…."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Dia kakakku, Rein."

" _tidak mungkin."_

Luhan tidak bisa berkata apapun, dia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Eunwoo yang kini terdengar tak suka menatap Jaehyun, yang dia lakukan hanya berdiri di tengah dua remaja yang sedang memperebutkan dirinya sebagai Luhan sementara yang satu akan terus memanggilnya Rein.

"DIMANA KAU OH JAE-….."

Katakanlah posisinya saa ini sudah membuat kepala Luhan berdenyut sakit, lalu tak lama terdengar lagi suara yang berbeda sedang memanggil Jaehyun namun berhenti berteriak saat melihatnya.

" _Luhan?"_

"Ada apa Bee?"

Luhan juga bisa melihat satu pria cantik yang sedang menggendong putranya bertanya pada pria yang memiliki bibir _plum_ semerah buah apel, tatapan pria yang sedang menatapnya itu persis seperti milik Jaehyun dan Sehun yang sedang menunjuk ke arahnya seolah memberitahu temannya bahwa dirinya adalah seseorang yang mereka kenal.

" _Soo,_ Katakan aku tidak bermimpi."

"Apa?"

Mengikuti kemana arah Baekhyun menunjuk, Kyungsoo melihat siapa yang menarik perhatian Baekhyun hingga sahabatnya terlihat seperti kehilangan nyawa. Dia mencari, memicingkan mata lalu reaksinya sama seperti Baekhyun saat melihat tidak terlalu jelas namun dia meyakini bahwa sosok yang sedang ditatapnya adalah

"Luhan?"

Dia memanggil, sedikit berjongkok untuk menurunkan putranya sebelum berjalan mendekat ke arah Jaehyun.

Sontak hal itu membuat Eunwoo cemas, dia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi tapi dia memiliki perasaan buruk jika hyungnya akan diambil oleh orang asing yang menatap hyungnya seperti Rein adalah milik mereka.

Dan karena alasan itu pula Eunwoo menarik lengan Luhan, berdiri tepat di depan kakaknya dan mencegah siapapun mengambil Rein darinya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Dia hyungku, PARK REIN DAN BUKAN LUHAN!"

"Eunwoo tenang." Luhan berbisik, mencoba menengkan sampai dia merasa tangannya ditarik kenang oleh seseorang dan membuat dirinya berhadapan dengan pria mungil bermata bulat yang menatapnya antara terkejut dipenuhi rasa tak percaya dan rindu mendalam.

"Luhan?"

Kyungsoo bahkan menangis saat memanggil nama Luhan, dan lagi-lagi hal itu terjadi, saat seseorang menyebutnya Luhan, dia akan memberika reaksi tak terduga pula, Sehun yang paling buruk, membuatnya sampai menangis dan setelahnya, Luhan hanya merasakan kehangatan tulus jika bertemu dengan semua orang yang memanggilnya dengan Luhan.

 _Penasaran,_ dia pun bertanya "Apa kau mengenalku?" yang mana membuat tak hanya Kyungsoo membuang wajah tapi juga Jaehyun yang mengerang frustasi sementara Baekhyun menatap lemas pada fakta bahwa yang sedang berbicara dengan mereka bukan Luhan, tapi seseorang yang hanya menyerupai Luhan mereka.

"Kau Luhan."

Kyungsoo bersikeras pula setelah membuang wajah frustasinya, entah mengapa dia ingin mendengar " _Ya,_ Aku Luhan" dari pria di depannya. Dia ingin Luhannya dan demi Tuhan dia rela melakukan apapun untuk menjadikan pria didepannya ini sebagai Luhan. Apapun akan dia lakukan termasuk menghadapi dua pria yang memiliki tubuh lebih besar dan wajah menyeramkan yang kini datang mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Ada apa?"

Yang bermata sipit bertanya, lalu yang terlihat lebih muda memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan "Hyung? Kau baik-baik saja?" dia bertanya lalu menarik Luhan menjauh dari pria bermata besar yang kini berhadapan dengannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Siapa yang kau panggil hyung? Luhan tidak memiliki adik selain Jaehyun!" katanya marah, menunjuk Jaehyun yang masih menatap Luhan tak berkedip namun menyadari bahwa susasan saat ini tidak menguntungkan untuk mereka.

" _hyung…."_

Mendengar seseorang memanggil Rein dengan nama Luhan lagi cukup membuat Taecyeon gusar, dia kemudian berdiri disamping Jinyoung dan mulai menatap marah pada Kyungsoo yang kini ditemani Jaehyun dan Baekhyun disamping kanan dan kirinya.

"Dan siapa yang kau panggil Luhan? Namanya Rein dan dia istriku!"

"BOHONG!"

Baekhhyun berteriak, membuat Luhan yang berada di belakang dua tubuh besar Jinyoung dan Taecyeon menatap cemas ketiga pria didepannya yang kini sedang berhadapan dengan emosi Taecyeon.

"JIKA DIA BUKAN LUHAN KENAPA KALIAN BERDUA TERKEJUT SAAT KAMI MEMANGGILNYA DENGAN LUHAN?"

Jinyoung terlihat panik, tapi tidak dengan Taecyeon yang memiliki insting liar untuk melihat seorang anak kecil yang sedang menangis ketakutan dan memeluk erat kaki ibunya.

"Apa dia anakmu? _Ah,_ sepertinya iya! Kalian sangat mirip."

Buru-buru Kyungsoo membawa Taeoh kebelakang tubuhnya untuk menatap geram pada Taecyeon "JANGAN MELIHAT ANAKKU!"

"Kalau begitu berhentilah berteriak sebelum aku menyakitinya."

"TAECYEON CUKUP! KITA PERGI!"

Bukan hanya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang bergedik takut, Luhan juga merasa nada Taecyeon berubah sangat mengerikan ketika mengancam bayi menggemaskan yang terus melihat ke arahnya.

Hal itu membuat Luhan geram dan segera merangkul lengan Taecyeon dan membawanya pergi sampai lagi-lagi suara Baekhyun terdengar

"LUHAAAAANNN!"

" _sial!"_

Taecyeon mengumpat, dia melepas rangkulan lengan Luhan dan nyaris memukul Baekhyun jika seseorang tidak berdiri tepat di depan Baekhyun dan menahan kepalan tangan Taecyeon yang akan memukul Baekhyun.

"Jangan pernah sentuh kekasihku atau kau mati di tanganku."

Mungkin ada alasan lain kenapa Luhan begitu menyukai Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Jaehyun disaat dia tidak mengenalnya, alasan yang sama yang terjadi padanya saat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Kai dan Chanyeol.

" _Jadi mereka kekasih kalian?"_

Karena mereka semua tampak saling menyayangi, saling mencintai dan akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi yang mereka cintai.

Bibirnya bahkan tersenyum saat melihat Kai dan Chanyeol, kedua teman Sehun yang ditemuinya di Pyeonchang sedang melindungi kekasih masing-masing. Entah mengapa rasanya Luhan ingin berlari mendekat saat melihat Kai terlihat menngendong putranya sementara Chanyeol kini berhadapan langsung dengan Taecyeon yang nyaris memukul Baekhyun.

" _syukurlah."_

Lalu dia bergumam lega, tidak menyadari bahwa Jinyoung sedang memperhatikan raut bahagia wajahnya saat melihat dua pria lain datang dan menolong dua pria berparas cantik yang terus memanggilnya Luhan.

"Pergi!"

Chanyeol kemudian mendorong kasar tubuh Taecyeon, memperingatkan seluruh anggota keluarga Taecyeon sampai hatinya mencelos sakit melihat Luhan, _tidak,_ melihat Rein sedang menatapnya persis seperti Luhan menatapnya ketika dia marah.

"Rein?"

Chanyeol bergumam namun sial wajah Taecyeon kembali menghalangi untuk memperingatkan "Sebaiknya ingatkan dua pria cantikmu untuk tidak memanggil Rein dengan Luhan, _sangat memalukan!"_

" _Kau…."_

Mengabaikan geraman Chanyeol. Taecyeon sengaja berjalan mendekati Luhan dan merangkul paksa pinggang Luhan, membuat Baekhyun terlihat gusar dan terus memanggil "LUHAAAN JANGAN PERGI!" namun kali ini tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Chanyeol memeluknya erat.

" _yeol…_ Dia Luhan, _hkkss…_ LUHAAN!"

" _sssh…_ Bee tenanglah, aku dan Kai sudah memastikan, dia bukan Luhan."

"Kai…."

Lalu mata memelas Kyungsoo melihat wajah calon suaminya, hati Kai sakit melihatnya, tapi dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengangguk dan membenarkan "Maaf sayang, dia bukan Luhan."

" _oh tidak…."_

Kyungsoo menangis tersedu di pelukan Kai, begitupula Baekhyun yang sesekali masih berteriak memanggil nama Luhan dan menyakiti hati Chanyeol.

Mereka semua terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Membuat Sehun yang sudah memperhatikan sejak Taecyeon nyaris memukul Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap sendu keluarganya atas kehilangan yang mereka rasakan.

Hatinya hancur tidak bisa memberitahu keluarganya bahwa itu adalah Luhan, terlebih saat dia melihat Jaehyun menangis dalam diam dan berjalan gontai dipenuhi duka dan rasa kecewa tepat di hari kelulusan dan hari ulang tahunnya.

" _Mianhae…"_

Sehun tidak tahan, dia menghapus cepat air matanya untuk mengikuti kemanapun Taecyeon membawa Luhan, dia tidak bisa kehilangan Luhan disaat dirinya sudah sedekat ini dengan istrinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _a week later…_

 _._

 _._

Satu minggu telah berlalu sejak keributan yang terjadi di sekolah Eunwoo. Keributan yang terjadi hari itu cukup membuat Luhan kehilangan hormatnya pada Taecyeon. _Bagaimana tidak_ dia merasa begitu marah pada Taecyon, karena selain hampir memukul Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, pria yang kini membawanya kembali ke sekolah Eunwoo juga nyaris menyakiti anak Kyungsoo jika Kai dan Chanyeol tidak datang tepat waktu.

Dan karena alasan itu pula Luhan tidak banyak berbicara lagi pada Taecyeon, banyak hal yang dilakukan Taecyeon untuk meminta maaf darinya namun percuma, Luhan tetap pada pendirian untuk tidak berbicara pada Taecyeon sampai kalimat.

" _Aku akan mendaftarkan Eunwoo ke universitas, apa kau ingin ikut ke sekolahnya lebih dulu? Kita harus mengkonsultasikan jurusan apa yang tepat untuk Eunwoo."_

Barulah Luhan memberikan respon, seketika dia mengangguk dan disinilah dirinya, berada di dalam mobil sementara Taecyeon yang berbincang dengan wali Eunwoo di sekolah.

Bukan dia tidak peduli pada Eunwoo, alasannya lebih karena Luhan merasa takut akan bertemu dengan Jaehyun, Kyungsoo atau Baekhyun sekalipun yang membuat Taecyeon kembali berulah dan membuat keributan lagi pada seseorang atau siapapun yang memanggilnya dengan Luhan.

"Aku akan segera kembali."

"Oke."

Lima belas menit pertama Luhan menjadi patuh, dia hanya duduk diam di mobil tanpa melakukan apapun.

Lalu di menit ke delapan belas semua berubah, perhatiannya tertuju pada gedung sekolah yang berada tepat disamping Hyunggi _school._ Kelihatannya gedung itu juga gedung sekolah tapi tidak lebih besar dari sekolah Eunwoo namun cukup menarik perhatian Luhan.

Jadilah dia keluar dari dalam mobil. Melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri seolah memastikan tidak ada Taecyeon dan berjanji akan kembali sebelum Taecyeon datang padanya.

"Sebentar saja." katanya bergumam.

Luhan mulai menyusuri gedung yang berada tepat di samping sekolah Eunwoo, dan sesampainya dia disana matanya terus tertuju pada lapangan basket yang disatukan dengan lapangan _futsal._

Dia tersenyum, seperti rindu bermain basket atau rindu bermain futsal? _Entahlah,_ kemudian dia melihat gang kecil di samping pagar sekolah, itu seperti jalan rahasia dan entah karena alasan apa lagi Luhan seperti hafal tempat itu hingga membuatnya menyusuri gang kecil yang tiba-tiba menghubungkannya dengan halaman belakang sekolah yang ternyata tak kalah luas dengan sekolah Eunwoo.

" _Aku jadi rindu sekolah, omong-omong dimana sekolahku dulu?"_

Dia bertanya, memegang pagar yang menjadi penghalang untuk siswa nakal yang mencoba melarikan diri, _entahlah,_ melihat gedung sekolah ini membuat Luhan terus tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

Dia bahkan tidak memperhatikan sekitar sampai dirinya tersentak mendengar seseorang yang entah muncul darimana sedang berbicara atau lebih tepatnya terdengar sedang menyindirnya

"Yang membuatku takjub adalah kenyataan dari banyak sekolah di Seoul, kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu disini?"

Seketika kekaguman Luhan akan tempat yang entah mengapa didatanginya terganggu,

 _Suara itu lagi?_

Dia bertanya dalam hati, kemudian menoleh untuk menemukan Sehun sedang bersandar di mobil dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada. Sepertinya Sehun salah satu mantan siswa di sekolah ini, terlihat dari mobilnya yang terparkir di tempat rahasia dan tengah menatap tajam dirinya.

 _Ya,_ Tatapannya tajam seperti biasa, membuat lagi-lagi Luhan merasa gugup karena selalu tak bisa menghadapi tatapan terlampau tajam milik pria yang selalu menyebutnya Luhan.

"Kau?"

"Pilih salah satu."

"Apa?"

Kemudian pria tampan itu berjalan mendekatinya, seketika pula Luhan bisa mencium aroma _mint_ yang begitu segar yang diam-diam juga dirindukannya setiap kali mereka bertemu. Keduanya masih saling menatap lalu Sehun mengajukan pertanyaannya "Kau bisa menjelaskan alasan kenapa kau ada disini atau aku akan bertanya lagi? Pilihlah."

"Apa yang salah dengan aku berada disini?"

"Tentu saja salah karena ini tempat aku dan Luhan bersekolah dulu. Terlebih kau sedang berdiri tepat di tempat Luhan biasa menungguku saat kami bosan dan memutuskan untuk melewatkan kelas!"

" _Mwo?"_

Luhan diam, dia tahu Sehun selalu mencoba mengganggu _privasinya,_ tapi yang membuatnya takjub adalah kenyataan bahwa dia akan selalu memiliki insting atau rasa familiar yang selalu berhubungan dengan Sehun, _selalu._

Lalu dia mencari alasan agar tidak terlihat menyedihkan dengan mengatakan "Adikku bersekolah disini." Kilahnya dibalas senyum Sehun yang meremehkan "Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah, tapi menurut informasi yang aku dapatkan Cha Eunwoo bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan adikku, mereka siswa dari _Hyunggi High School,_ bukan, _Seoul High School."_

Luhan terdiam lagi, wajahnya pucat dan Sehun bisa melihat peluh di dahi pria yang adalah Luhannya, membuat keadaan sedikit canggung sampai Sehun bertanya dengan lirih " _Wae?_ Kenapa kau melupakan aku?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Kau Luhan, _istriku."_

Sementara Luhan memundurkan langkahnya, maka Sehun terus maju mendekati. Posisi mereka terus seperti itu sampai Luhan terdesak di antara pembatas pagar rantai dengan halaman belakang sekolah mereka.

"Kenapa kau berpura-pura tidak mengenalku? Aku Sehun, _suamimu."_

Sehun sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya, menyamakan posisi agar wajahnya bisa melihat wajah Luhan namun yang bisa dilihatnya hanya ketakutan sepanjang dia memaksa Luhan untuk mengakuinya.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Luhan bertanya dan Sehun terlihat geram dengan semua sandiwara yang coba dimainkan Luhan padanya, dia bahkan mengabaikan fakta bahwa Luhan tidak mengingat apapun hanya untuk memaksa pria cantik didepannya agar mengakui bahwa dia adalah Luhan bukan Rein.

"Kau Luhan." paksanya dibalas geraman kecil dari Luhan "Aku bukan Luhan." katanya mendorong jauh tubuh Sehun hingga jarak terbuat diantara mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu, tapi aku bukan Lu-…"

"KAU LUHAN!"

Air mata Sehun menetes seiring teriakannya, hatinya terluka dan sesak karena Luhan masih mengelak siapa dirinya dan terus mengatakan dia bukan Luhan. Hal itu cukup membuat hati Luhan tergores pula, melihat bagaimana wajah pucat Sehun terlalu mencolok untuk dikatakan baik-baik saja karena nyatanya pria yang memenuhi pikirannya selama satu minggu ini jauh dari kata baik-baik saja.

"Sehun tenangkan dirimu, kau tidak seperti ini sebelumnya!"

"Itu karena aku belum mengetahui siapa dirimu, aku berusaha merelakan jika kau adalah Park Rein, tapi semakin aku merelakan, maka kenyataan tetap datang dan menunjukkan bahwa kau adalah Luhan, _istriku!"_

Sebab apa hati Luhan berdesir mendengar perkataan Sehun saat ini, sebab rasanya ucapan Sehun terdengar seperti kenyataan, sedetik sebelumnya dia bahkan ingin berlari ke pelukan Sehun, meminta Sehun untuk membawanya pergi dan hanya hidup bersama pria yang diam-diam dirindukannya setelah kepergiannya dari Pyeongchang satu minggu lalu.

Tapi Luhan tahu dia akan membuat kesalahan lagi jika lengah menghadapi Sehun, dia akan menyakiti Sehun lebih banyak lagi jika tidak bersikap tegas dan terus terlihat bingung, jadilah dia menarik dalam nafasnya untuk membuat satu keputusan "Aku tidak bisa berbicara lagi denganmu Sehun, maafkan aku tapi aku sudah membuat keputusan." Katanya terdengar serius lalu menatap dalam Sehun di matanya "Kita tidak akan bertemu lagi setelah ini, selamat tinggal."

Luhan membawa hatinya yang hancur pergi meninggalkan Sehun, berniat untuk tidak menoleh lagi ke belakang sampai suara berat Sehun terdengar "Baiklah, kau boleh pergi setelah menjawab satu pertanyaan dariku." Katanya terdengar memohon dan berhasil membuat Luhan berhenti menjauh dengan penawarannya "Apa?" tanya Luhan.

Keduanya bertatapan lagi dengan Sehun yang kembali mendekati Luhan, tidak memberikan jarak pada istrinya hanya untuk memastikan Luhan mengatakan kebenaran bukan kebohongan lain.

"Harusnya aku menanyakan hal ini sejak pertama kita bertemu, harusnya aku menyadari kau memang Luhanku." Katanya mengusap wajah Luhan dibalas respon Luhan yang terlihat cemas sekaligus merindu namun ditahannya kuat-kuat.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Jika kau bukan Luhan, katakan padaku kau tidak memiliki tanda lahir di sisi kanan perutmu, _eoh?_ "

Mata Luhan melebar mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, bertanya-tanya darimana Sehun mengetahui tanda hitam di sekitar perutnya hingga membuat raut wajahnya mudah terbaca "Kenapa pucat? Apa kau memilikinya?"

Dan seperti bisa membaca isi kepala Luhan, Sehun bertanya percaya diri, namun sialnya Luhan masih enggan menjawab hingga dia harus mengatakan "Jika kau bukan Luhan, katakan padaku kau tidak memiliki luka gores di pundakmu, goresan dalam membekas yang diberikan seorang bajingan padamu."

 _Deg!_

Lagi, Sehun mengetahui bahkan luka ditubuhnya, hal itu cukup membuat jantung Luhan berdegup sangat cepat disertai sesak menyayat seiring pertanyaan Sehun yang membuat gila dirinya "Kenapa diam? Apa aku juga harus mengatakan bahwa kau memiliki banyak tanda lahir di sekitar tubuhmu? Dua di bagian dalam paha kiri dan tiga di sekitar lengan kananmu? Apa aku harus-….."

"Darimana kau mengetahuinya?"

" _haaah~."_

Sehun tergagap, dia seperti baru diselamatkan dari tenggelam yang tak berkesudahan, sesaat dia mencengkram kuat dadanya sementara Luhan masih menatapnya bertanya, tiba-tiba dia merasa bangga karena memuja Luhan sejak kecil hingga seluruh tanda di tubuh istrinya begitu dia hafal bahkan di luar ingatannya.

"Jawab aku."

"Jadi benar kau istriku?"

Sehun tidak fokus, seluruh perhatiannya saat ini hanya sepenuhnya ada pada Luhan, ada pada kenyataan akan kelegaan hatinya bahwa Tuhan masih begitu baik mengembalikan Luhan padanya, dia kemudian tertunduk, terisak begitu lega sebelum kembali menatap Luhan.

Matanya menatap sendu pria cantik yang begitu dirindukannya, mengusap perlahan wajah Luhan untuk mengatakan "Terimakasih karena kau tidak meninggalkan aku."

"Sehun aku bertanya darimana kau mengetahui semua tanda di tubuhku?!"

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Itu karena kau Luhan, kau milikku, kau istriku dan kau bukan Re-…."

"CUKUP BAJINGAN!"

Sedetik yang begitu cepat Luhan merasa seseorang menarik paksa tangan Sehun yang sedang menggenggamnya, lalu terlihat Taecyeon memukul Sehun hingga membuat Sehun tersungkur.

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN PADA REIN ADALAH KEBOHONGAN!"

Lalu Sehun menyeringai, menghapus darah di sisi bibirnya untuk mendesis "Siapa yang berbohong? Kau atau aku? Dia Luhan."

Sehun tegas, membuat Taecyeon gemetar ketakutan dan berakhir memukuli Sehun yang entah mengapa terlihat sangat pucat hari ini.

" _diam…diam….DIAAAAAMMMM!"_

"TAECYEON HENTIKAN!"

Luhan berjalan mendekati Taecyeon, berusaha untuk menghentikan hal gila yang dilakukan Taecyeon pada Sehun walau harus berakhir terjatuh karena Taecyeon mendorongnya cukup kuat.

"DIA REIN DAN BUKAN LUHAN! DENGARKAN AKU DAN JANGAN-….."

"REIN SUDAH MATI DAN AKU BISA MEMBUKTIKANNYA!"

Bukan hanya Luhan yang lemas, Taecyeon juga terlihat hancur dan murka, terakhir Sehun mendorong kasar tubuh Taecyeon untuk mengatakan kebenaran yang tak akan bisa dielak lagi oleh Taecyeon "Dua puluh delapan Oktober, tepatnya tiga bulan yang lalu, Ok Rein dinyatakan meninggal oleh adikmu ipar sekaligus dokter yang menangani istrimu, _Park Jinyoung."_

" _diam…."_

Taecyeon menggeram, namun rupanya Sehun terus mengambil kesempatan untuk berbicara dan menyatakan telak bahwa Rein adalah Luhan tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi.

Keduanya bertatapan sengit sampai Sehun mengatakan "Rein mengalami lumpuh otak dan meminta adiknya untuk mendonorkan bagian tubuhnya yang masih berfungsi, aku bahkan tahu kornea mata istrimu telah didonorkan untuk seorang anak kecil yang kini bisa melihat karena istrimu."

" _diam."_

"Harusnya kau bersyukur memiliki istri sebaik Rein, harusnya kau tetap mencintai Rein dan tidak menjadikan istriku sebagai Re-….."

"DIA REIN! KAU DENGAR? ISTRIKU MASIH HIDUP DAN DIA ORANGNYA!"

Tak sabar Sehun mencengkram kemeja Taecyeon lalu berdesis didepan wajahnya "DIA LUHAN! ISTRIKU! DIA LUHAN DAN KAU HANYA KEBETULAN MENEMUKAN DIRINYA YANG DIBUANG KE LAUT OLEH SEORANG BAJINGAN?"

 _Laut?_

Luhan kini merasa sesak, dia seperti bisa merasakan terombang-ambing di tengah laut saat itu, _rasanya sakit, dia seperti hilang dan ditinggalkan seorang diri,_ persis di mimpinya, tapi dia tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi hingga rasanya dia mual mendengar bagaimana Sehun menjelaskan tentang dirinya

 _Hueek…._

Kedua pria yang sedang bertengkar itu begitu egois, mereka bahkan tidak memperhatikan kondisi mental Luhan yang belum siap mengingat apapun, karena saat Luhan mencoba maka sakit di kepal serta mual sesak yang dirasakannya begitu menyiksa dan membuatnya berakhir berjongkok sementara Taecyeon dan Sehun masih dengan ego mereka masing-masing.

"AKU TIDAK MENEMUKANNYA! "

"YA! TENTU SAJA KAU MENEMUKANNYA! AKU BERTARUH SAAT KAU MENEMUKAN LUHAN TUBUHNYA DIPENUHI LUKA BAKAR KARENA ISTRIKU MENGALAMI HAL BURUK MALAM ITU!"

 _Rasanya panas…_

Sehun benar lagi, terkadang Luhan tiba-tiba bisa merasakan panas yang membakar tubuhnya. Setiap kali dia melihat api dia akan berkeringat dan sesak, lalu Sehun mengatakan luka bakar yang mana juga terlihat di beberapa bagian di pundak dan di kakinya.

 _Hueek…_

" _DIAAAAMMMM!"_

Luhan memuntahkan isi perutnya, kepalanya sakit tak tertahankan, dia ingin bernafas tapi sulit. Terlebih saat Taecyeon dan Sehun kembali saling memukul hingga membuatnya geram dan secara _refleks berteriak_

"LALU SIAPA SEBENARNYA AKU? SIAPA DIRIKU? KATAKAN SIAPA AKU— _arrghh~"_

Sontak kedua pria itu saling menoleh, melihat Luhan sedang berjongkok dan menjambak kencang kepalanya sungguh adalah pemandangan yang menyakiti hati Sehun.

Dia bahkan membiarkan Taecyeon mendorong kasar tubuhnya, membiarkan Taecyeon mendekati Luhan sementara dia memperhatikan dari jauh dan melihat bagaimana raut putus asa Luhan saat menangis dan bertanya lirih pada Taecyeon.

"Aku tidak tahan Taec, katakan siapa aku? _Katakan….._ Siapa yang sudah mati? Rein atau Luhan? _KATAKAN!"_

Dia mencengkram kemeja Taecyeon, menangis terisak disana sementara hati Sehun terus memukul sakit karena lagi-lagi dia menyakiti Luhan. _Entahlah,_ terlepas dari Rein atau Luhan, pria yang begitu dicintainya akan terus merasakan sakit karena dirinya.

Hal itu pula yang membuat Sehun tak rela namun pasrah merelakan Luhan untuk sementara, _setidaknya,_ sampai Luhan mengingat siapa dirinya dan tidak meronta menangis serta kesakitan karena tidak bisa mengingat siapa dirinya.

Sehun menangis putus asa, dia begitu tidak rela untuk melepas Luhannya lagi, tapi dia sadar egonya hanya semakin menyakiti Luhan hingga dengan seluruh ketidakrelaan dalam hatinya dia mengatakan

"Kau Rein."

Tak hanya Taecyeon yang terkejut, tapi Luhan yang sedang menangis juga menatap bingung pada Sehun. sedetik yang lalu Sehun mengatakan dirinya adalah Luhan, lalu saat ini dia mengatakan dirinya adalah Rein. Semua itu cukup membuatnya muak dan Luhan begitu benci dipermainkan saat ini.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan paksakan dirimu Rein, kau tidak akan mengingat apapun jika kau memaksakan dirimu."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? _Apa—_ KENAPA KAU MEMPERMAINKAN AKU?"

" _tidak,_ tidak sayang. Aku tidak mempermainkanmu, kau memang Luhan, aku bisa membuktikannya. Tapi jika kau merasa semua ini menyakitimu maka kau akan terus menjadi Rein. _Aku,_ aku hanya akan pergi. Jadi tenangkan dirimu dan jangan sakiti dirimu lagi Rein, _kumohon."_

Mata Luhan membulat, nafasnya sesak dengan tangan melepas cengkraman Taecyeon.

 _Bukan,_ bukan karena Sehun mengijinkan dirinya menjadi Rein.

Tapi karena ucapan " _aku hanya akan pergi. Jadi tenangkan dirimu dan jangan sakiti dirimu lagi Rein, kumohon."_ Persis seperti suara di mimpi yang terus menghantuinya setiap malam.

 _Suara Sehun juga terdengar sangat frustasi, seperti suara dalam mimpi, Luhan meyakini itu._

Jadi ketika Sehun berjalan pergi menuju mobilnya, Luhan dengan sekuat tenaga berteriak "TUNGGU!"

Membuat Sehun berhenti melangkah dan hanya memperhatikan Luhan yang kini berjalan gontai mendekatinya, terus mendekat sampai langkah terakhir dia nyaris terjatuh jika Sehun tak sigap menangkap tubuh mungil yang selalu terasa pasdi pelukannya "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

" _Bawa aku pulang."_

"REIN!"

" _a-_ Apa yang kau katakan?"

Luhan mencoba berdiri tanpa bantuan Sehun, kini dia melihat Taecyeon memohon seperti meminta izin untuk mengatakan "Biarkan aku mencari tahu siapa diriku Taec."

"Kau Rein."

"Ya, tapi terkadang aku merasa seperti Luhan, _entahlah,_ aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun dan aku tidak mau dipaksa untuk mengingat siapa diriku."

"Tapi kau tidak perlu ikut pulang dengannya!"

"Kalau begitu kau juga tidak bisa membawaku pulang."

" _Kau…."_

" _Taec, kumohon…._ Aku ingin mencari tahu siapa diriku sebenarnya."

Luhan menyatukan dua tangannya, _memohon pada Taecyeon,_ membuat Taecyeon benar-benar tidak berdaya dan hanya ingin menyingkirkan pria yang berada di belakang Luhan saat ini.

 _Ya,_ dia bisa saja menyingkirkan Sehun jika tidak mengingat Luhan akan semakin menjadi orang asing untuknya " _AAAARRGGHHH….!"_ Jadilah Taecyeon berteriak marah, memukul pagar membatas sebelum menatap sengit pada Sehun.

"Aku mengawasimu."

" _Taec."_

Lalu pandangan Taecyeon beralih pada Luhan dan memberikan satu peringatan keras pada Luhan "Sebaiknya kau mengingat dalam waktu satu bulan, karena jika kau belum mengingat siapa dirimu, suka atau tidak, terlepas kau Rein atau Luhan aku akan membawamu pergi karena kau milikku!"

Setelahnya, dengan kemarahan luar biasa menyelimuti hatinya, Taecyeon pergi meninggalkan Luhan dengan Sehun. Membuat keadaan menjadi tegang dan canggung sampai Luhan lebih dulu berjalan ke mobil Sehun dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Sehun sendiri tidak bisa menunjukkan ekpresinya saat ini, _dia bahagia_ tapi _dia cemas._ Dia teringat ucapan Doojoon yang terus berteriak " _aku bertaruh kau tidak ingin mengenal Ok Taecyeon!"_ membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya terusik jika Taecyeon akan berbalik menyakiti Luhan nantinya.

Tapi lihatlah saat ini, Luhan sedang menatapnya dari dalam mobil, tatapannya juga cemas namun sepertinya dia sedang mencoba untuk menjadi Luhan walau dia tidak mengingat apapun.

" _haah~"_

Lagi-lagi berat nafas Sehun berhembus, _entah,_ apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, tapi baginya hari ini adalah kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Luhan dengan caranya sendiri. Cara yang mungkin sulit karena dia akan membuat Luhan akan mengingat satu persatu kenangan yang telah dia lupakan.

 _Blam!_

Sehun menutup pintu mobilnya, sekilas menatap Luhan lalu bertanya "Apa kau yakin?"

Luhan dengan segala kecemasan hatinya hanya mengangguk gugup untuk membiarkan Sehun membawanya pergi "Aku tidak tahu, hanya bawa aku ke rumahmu."

"Baiklah, kita pulang ke rumahku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Klik…._

"Masuklah…."

Yang disebut rumah oleh Sehun tidak terlihat seperti rumah untuk Luhan, bukan karena rumah itu berukuran kecil tapi lebih karena keadaan seisi rumah tampak menyedihkan baik karena barang yang berserakan maupun suasana gelap yang mendominasi di seluruh ruangan.

Sehun lebih dulu masuk kedalam rumah, menendang barang-barangnya yang tak berguna untuk mempersilahkan Luhan masuk dan mulai mencari dimana saklar lampu berada, _ah,_ dia bahkan tidak mengenali letak rumahnya sendiri, membuat Luhan menatap bertanya dalam kegelapan sampai suaranya terdengar dan mengatakan

"Disini."

Lampu di _flat_ kecil itu menyala, lalu terlihat Sehun membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya lampu sementara Luhan masih menatap pria yang terlihat bingung sejak pertemuan mereka di Seoul dalam tanya yang tersirat di hatinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

" _ya,_ Aku baik-baik saja, _aku harus baik-baik saja."_

Sehun kemudian tersenyum kecil, wajahnya memar karena pukulan Taecyeon, tapi Luhan juga menyadar ada yang berbeda selain memar yang terlihat. Wajah Sehun sudah sepucat warna kulitnya, bibirnya yang biasa berwarna merah kini tak berwarna karena raut kelelahan di wajahnya, yang paling membuat Luhan cemas adalah keringat di dahi Sehun yang mulai menetes disertai sorot matanya yang tak fokus.

"Aku rasa kau tidak baik-baik saja."

Luhan juga bersikeras, penglihatannya tajam jika menyangkut kondisi seseorang, diapun segera mendekati Sehun, berjinjit agar tinggi mereka sejajar lalu tanpa rasa canggung Luhan menyingkirkan anak rambut di dahi Sehun dan menempelkan dahinya di dahi Sehun.

Demi Tuhan Sehun nyaris tak bisa bernafas saat Luhan melakukan gerakan yang meniadakan jarak diantara mereka, berbeda dengan Luhan yang terlihat fokus untuk memutuskan bahwa suhu tubuh Sehun terlalu tinggi untuk dikatakan baik-baik saja.

"Kau demam." Gumamnya memberitahu Sehun,

Sedetik Sehun hanya diam tak merespon, lalu Luhan memberitahu hal konyol yang tak pernah terjadi pada dirinya seumur hidup, hal itu hanya memancing senyum kecil Sehun yang tanpa ragu menggeleng dan mengatakan "Aku baik-baik saja." Ujarnya mengelak membuat raut tak suka terlihat di wajah Luhan.

"Tapi kau demam." Katanya menuntut, rasanya jengah melihat Sehun terus menendang asal barang-barang yang ada di rumahnya, mungkin niatnya ingin membuat rumahnya terlihat lebih baik tapi semua percuma karena untuk Luhan, Sehun terlihat lebih menyedihkan dari rumah yang sepertinya dia abaikan.

"Aku akan membersihkan kamarmu, nanti kau akan tidur disana."

"Kau demam."

" _sial!_ Kenapa saat kau datang rumah ini berantakan-…."

"SEHUN!"

Akhirnya Luhan berteriak, sepertinya dia kehabisan cara untuk menarik perhatian Sehun, jadilah dia berteriak dan sesuai dugaannya, Sehun seketika melihat ke arahnya, kedua mata mereka berpandangan lagi setelah Sehun berusaha mengabaikannya.

"Kau demam."

Luhan mengulangnya lagi, kini terdengar lirih karena dia cemas. Sehun bahkan bisa melihat tatapan Luhan didalan dirinya, itu membuatnya sakit, bukan karena demam yang benar sudah dialaminya sejak tiga hari lalu, tapi sakit itu terasa seperti menyayat perlahan di hatinya, membuatnya kesulitan menarik nafas namun tersirat kelegaan mengingat cemas Luhan hanya menunjukkan jika dirinya memang Luhan, _istrinya._

Lagi-lagi itu membuat Sehun tersenyum, tatapannya sendu dan dia kalah saat Luhan terus mengatakan dirinya demam.

"Lalu aku harus apa?" tanyanya, buru-buru Luhan mencari dimana kamar yang dimaksud Sehun belum lama tadi, dia juga menarik lengan Sehun dan memaksanya berbaring "Aku akan mengompres dahimu, tunggu sebentar."

"Kau tidak akan menemukan alat semacam itu di rumah ini."

"Aku akan."

Dia kemudian berlari keluar kamar, meninggalkan Sehun yang matanya perlahan terpejam dengan senyum bahagia terlihat. Andai demam sial ini tidak mengganggunya pasti dia akan menghabiskan waktu bersama Luhan lebih lama, tapi rasanya dia sudah ada pada batas menahan diri untuk mengatakan " _baik-baik saja"._ Karena daripada baik, rasanya dia lebih memilih memejamkan mata dan menyerahkan sisanya pada Luhan yang tak mengingatnya untuk merawat pria menyedihkan seperti dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan rasanya pagi datang terlalu cepat, rasanya pula baru kemarin dia bisa merasakan " _tidur"_ dalam arti sesungguhnya setelah hampir dua bulan terus mengalami mimpi buruk yang berulang.

" _rrhh~"_

Lalu alasan tidurnya sedikit terganggu karena mencium aroma masakan dari dapur yang tak pernah disentuh siapapun sejak kepindahannya dua bulan yang lalu. Dia bertanya-tanya siapa yang memasak di pagi hari seperti ini sampai kemudian mantel berukuran kecil yang bukan miliknya terlihat di sisi tempat tidur.

" _Luhan!"_

Niatnya langsung berlari menuju dapur namun berakhir meringis karena tangan kirinya dipasangkan infus lengkap dengan jarum kecil yang menembus pembuluh darahnya, dia mengernyit lagi, bertanya-tanya siapa yang memasang serangkaian infus di tubuhnya untuk mencabutnya paksa dan berlari gontai menuju dapur.

"Luhan…"

"….."

"Lu…."

Sehun menghela lega nafasnya saat melihat Luhan disana, sedang membaca sesuatu yang dia tebak resep makanan di ponsel hingga tak mengindahkan panggilannya "Luhan…"

Tak ada jawaban, Luhan masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya, barulah saat Sehun sedikit mengeraskan suaranya "LU!" pria cantik itu menoleh, matanya mengerjap bingung lalu menyadari sesuatu yang baru lagi untuknya.

" _ah,_ Aku belum terbiasa saat kau memanggilku dengan Luhan." Katanya jujur membuat Sehun tertohok miris menyadari alasan Luhan tidak menoleh saat dia memanggilnya bukan karena dia fokus dengan kegiatan memasaknya tapi karena Luhan tidak terbiasa dipanggil dengan namanya sendiri.

"Begitukah? Apa aku harus memangilmu Rein?"

" _tidak,_ tidak. Tidak perlu seperti itu, mulanya aku juga tidak terbiasa dengan Rein, tapi karena Taecyeon terus memangil Rein padaku, aku terbiasa. Jadi panggil aku seperti kau memangil Luhan, itu keputusanku."

" _Baiklah."_

Luhan bisa melihat raut kecewa Sehun di wajahnya, sedikit menyesal karena membuat Sehun terlihat kecewa sebelum memutuskan untuk meyakinkan pria yang sepertinya banyak terluka oleh Luhan "Sehun.."

Sehun berjalan gontai menarik kursi meja makan, meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja makan untuk bergumam " _hmm…"_

"Lihat aku."

Tak perlu waktu lama Sehun mengangkat lagi wajahnya, mencari tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan Luhan walau kekecewaan masih terlihat di wajahnya "Ada apa?"

"Kau yakin aku Luhan?" tanyanya,

"Ya, sangat."

"Kalau begitu yakinkan aku, buat aku mengingatmu."

Sehun bertanya-tanya, menatap Luhan tak mengerti sampai samar terdengar pria cantiknya mengatakan "Karena entah untuk alasan apa, aku juga berharap aku adalah Luhan."

Barulah Sehun tersenyum, wajah pucatnya memang masih terlihat tapi setidaknya raut sedih dan kecewa itu sirna seiring ucapan Luhan yang membuatnya begitu ingin membuktikan bahwa dia memang adalah Luhan, istrinya, pemilik hidup seorang Oh Sehun.

"Kau memang Luhan."

"Sebelum aku mengingat siapa diriku, aku bukan Luhan dan aku bukan Rein, aku hanya ingin mencari tahu siapa diriku, _hanya itu."_

Sehun tak berbicara lagi, rasanya egois jika dia terus menekankan Luhan adalah Luhan, itu seperti Taecyeon meyakinkan dia dengan cara menekan Luhan dan mengatakan bahwa Luhan adalah Rein.

Sungguh, dia tidak ingin membuat setengah hidupnya kesakitan, jika memang menjadi Rein adalah yang diinginkan Luhannya, mungkin Sehun akan membiarkan Luhan hidup sebagai Rein.

Tapi lihatlah istrinya saat ini, dia ingin sekali menjadi Luhan walau dirinya adalah Luhan. Tapi semua menjadi sulit karena potongan memorinya yang hilang tidak mengijinkan. Jadilah raut wajah Luhan terlihat menyesal walau itu bukan kesalahannya.

"Lu,"

"Ya?"

Sehun menggodanya lagi, tersenyum kecil untuk mengatakan "Hanya mengetes pendengaranmu saja."

" _ssshh…"_

Luhan mendengus kesal diiringi tawa kecil Sehun, dan untuk sesaat yang begitu menakjubkan tempat menyedihkan ini terasa seperti " _rumah"_ baik untuk Sehun maupun untuk Luhan sendiri.

"Diam dan duduk disana, aku sedang membuatkan roti lapis untukmu."

Sehun mengangguk, dia memutuskan untuk bersandar lagi lalu melihat bekas jarum di tangannya "Omong-omong apa kau memasang infus di tanganku?"

Luhan menggeleng dan menoleh lagi untuk memberitahu "Bukan aku, dokter yang melakukannya."

"Dokter?"

" _mmh…_ Kau sempat kejang malam tadi karena demam tinggi, jadi aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain berlari dan mencari dokter terdekat. Ada apa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku mengira kau yang melakukannya. Luhan seorang dokter." Katanya memberitahu dibalas senyum kecil Luhan yang mengatakan "Aku tahu."

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Dua temanmu, Kai dan Chanyeol sempat menyinggung siapa Luhan padaku saat kami bertemu."

" _ah,_ Selalu mereka."

"Kenapa? Apa karena mereka cinta pertama dan kedua Luhan?"

"Cinta apa?"

Luhan tertawa, dia sudah memotong empat bagian roti lapis yang dibuatnya untuk Sehun ke dalam piring, membawanya ke meja makan lalu menarik kursi di samping Sehun "Mereka bilang mereka adalah cinta pertama dan kedua Luhan."

" _yang benar saja!"_

"Memang bukan?"

"Tentu saja bukan. Luhan tidak memiliki cinta pertama dan kedua, yang dia miliki hanya satu dan satu-satunya cinta."

"Siapa?"

"Oh Sehun."

" _tsk!_ Cepat habiskan sarapanmu, kau harus minum obat."

"Berikan saja obatnya, aku melewatkan sarapanku?'

Tak mengerti, Luhan bertanya "Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa, aku hanya tidak terbiasa jika bukan Luhan yang menyuapi saat sarapan, kau tahu? Terkadang aku sangat manja."

Rasanya Luhan bisa merasakan kerinduan konyol yang dirasakan Sehun pada Luhannya, awalnya dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, tapi _refleks_ tangannya bergerak menarik piring ke arahnya, memotong kecil roti lapis yang dibuatnya lalu mengatakan

"Bilang _aaa…"_

" _huh?"_

Sehun gugup dan jantungnya berdegup, dia menatap bingung Luhan yang kini memberitahu "Aku menyuapimu, jadi buka mulutmu."

" _tidak Lu,_ Aku baik-baik saja, aku akan melakukannya seorang diri kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri karena aku-…."

"Aku Luhan? Benar?"

" _y-_ Ya."

"Lalu biarkan aku menjadi Luhan yang kau inginkan, buka mulutmu."

Sehun lagi-lagi dibuat jatuh cinta pada pria cantik yang selalu melakukan hal kecil namun terasa begitu istimewa. Dia bahkan tak berkedip menatap Luhan sampai Luhan mengingatkan lagi "Tanganku _kram_ Sehunna." Yang kemudian berhasil membuat Sehun membuka mulut dan memakan roti langsung dari tangan istrinya, dari tangan Luhan.

 _Tuhan, jika ini mimpi jangan bangunkan kau, kumohon._

"Bilang _aaa_ lagi."

Sehun membuka lagi mulutnya, kali ini dia mengunyah diiringi air mata yang tak bisa ditahan sesak hatinya hingga membuat Luhan menatapnya cemas "Ada apa?"

" _tidak apa,_ Aku hanya terlalu bahagia."

"Kenapa?"

" _entahlah,_ itu tidak bisa diungkapkan."

Bohong jika Sehun tidak bisa mengungkapkan, karena sebenarnya yang ingin dia katakan adalah " _Aku disuapi oleh Luhan yang sama tapi rasanya sungguh berbeda."_ Bukan karena Luhan saat ini tidak mengingat siapa dirinya tapi karena Sehun mengingat mau bagaimanapun juga dia belum menerima maaf dari Luhan setelah pertengkaran mereka malam itu.

 _Itu yang selalu disesalinya_

 _Itu yang selalu membuatnya sesak_

Hingga kini dia menangis dan mengundang pertanyaan Luhan yang sepertinya ingin mengetahui sesuatu "Sehun."

" _hmm…"_

"Kapan pertama kali kau menyadari jika kau mencintai Luhan?"

"Kenapa bertanya?"

"Hanya ingin tahu."

Kemudian Sehun tersenyum, mengingat hari bahagia itu datang dan membuat Sehun memiliki tujuan untuk melindungi Luhannya seorang.

" _mmhh…_ Sejak pintu kafe terbuka."

" _huh?"_

"Saat itu usia kami enam tahun, aku marah karena dipaksa ikut pergi oleh kedua orang tuaku untuk bertemu teman mereka. Aku sudah merengek minta pulang sampai pintu kafe terbuka dan malaikat kecilku dibawa masuk, _kau._ "

"Secepat itu?"

"Ya, hanya satu kedipan dan aku dibuat tak berdaya sejak saat itu."

" _whoa…._ Aku rasa kau sangat mencintai Luhan."

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu."

Luhan terdiam, tangannya yang sedang memotong kecil roti terhenti untuk menatap Sehun, membalas tatapan penuh cinta lalu bergumam sangat menyesal "Maaf, aku samar mengingatmu."

"Tidak apa."

"Katakanlah sesuatu selain tidak apa, aku tahu kau terluka."

"Sangat."

Luhan terdiam, membuat Sehun tersenyum kecil dan memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan mungil yang tak menolaknya. Dia pun mengangkat dagu Luhan hingga mata mereka bertemu pandang dan tanpa ragu mengatakan "Dengan atau tanpa ingatanmu aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta lagi padaku, dengan caraku, tanpa menyakitimu."

" _Sehun…"_

Air mata Luhan kini menetes, dia sepertinya bangga karena dicintai begitu besar oleh pria yang begitu tulus hatinya mencinta, dia luluh untuk sesaat, membiarkan Sehun menarik dagunya meniadakan jarak diantara mereka, semakin mendekat, hingga akhirnya kecupan lembut itu tak terelakan lagi.

Luhan membuka lebar bibirnya untuk Sehun dibalas hisapan lembut namun menuntut dari bibir Sehun yang kini mencumbu bibir bawah Luhan sesekali menghisap kuat lidah Luhan.

Kedua insan itu seperti dimabuk cinta yang baru, yang terasa familiar dengan debaran berbeda di hati masing-masing. Terlebih saat Sehun bertindak semakin jauh, dia sengaja tidak melepaskan cumbuannya pada bibir Luhan.

Sebaliknya dia menghisap semakin kuat hingga bunyi _khas_ terdengar di rumah kecilnya, mencoba mengalihkan fokus Luhan sementar dengan mudahnya dia memindahkan tubuh mungil Luhan ke pangkuannya dengan satu tangan kekar yang selalu berhasil menghangatkan Luhan.

Membuat sensasi panas dirasakan Luhan disekitar pusar menuju kepalanya saat Sehun menggigit bibir, leher turun hingga ke dadanya.

" _ah~"_

Luhan bahkan tidak berniat menahan desahannya saat tangan kasar Sehun mengusap dua tonjolan mendamba di balik piyama tidurnya, rasanya begitu menggoda, rasanya begitu panas, walau tidak sepanas hati dan kepalanya yang masih bertolak belakang mengakui siapa dirinya namun takluk dalam cumbu panas seorang Oh Sehun

" _Sehun…."_

 _Ya,_ _Sehun benar,_ dengan atau tanpa ingatan yang hilang darinya sepertinya Luhan akan kembali mencintai Sehun, _atau sudah,_ Luhan memang sudah mencintai Sehun.

* * *

.

 _To be continued_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Wahai Mesyumers *manggil diri sendiri*, berdoalah semoga besok gue adain NCeh_ di JTV, _kkk~_

 _._

 _Benang kusut langsung lurus kalo udah serumah, gausa sebulan Taec, semenit dikonciin dikamar ama Sehun juga Luhan inget :"""_

 _._

 _Seeuu gais :*_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Previous**_

" _Sehun…."_

 _Ya, sepertinya Sehun benar, dengan atau tanpa ingatan yang hilang darinya Luhan akan kembali mencintai Sehun dengan cara yang berbeda namun rasa cinta yang sama atau bahkan lebih kuat dari sebelumnya._

.

 **Je'Te Veux**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Lu Han as Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Baek mengertilah, aku tidak datang bukan karena aku tidak ingin, tapi ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan."_

"… _.."_

" _Soo….."_

Salah satu keuntungan dari tempat kecil yang disebut Sehun sebagai rumah adalah tata letak dari ruangan yang hanya memiliki satu kamar berdekatan dengan ruang tunggu dan ruang makan, belum lagi jarak kamar yang digunakan Luhan dan sofa yang dijadikan tempat tidur oleh Sehun sangat dekat.

Jadi kemungkinan kau akan mendengar sebuah percakapan ataupun suara dari dalam maupun luar kamar sangatlah besar, terlebih saat kau sulit untuk memejamkan mata, maka suara lirih Sehun yang terdengar sedang berbicara dari ponselnya cukup terdengar sampai ke kamar Luhan.

Hal itu membuat Luhan mau tak mau mendengarkan apa yang sedang dibicarakan Sehun di panggilan yang sedang dia buat, awalnya hanya seperti bisikan, lalu semakin menit berlalu semakin lirih pula suara yang dibuat Sehun di panggilannya.

" _Mengertilah, bukan aku tidak mau tapi aku tidak bisa datang ke pernikahan kalian karena sesuatu. Aku-….Baek?"_

Tak ada jawaban lagi sepertinya, Sehun terlihat menjambak kencang rambutnya lalu memanggil lirih sekali lagi " _Soo?"_

Luhan bisa melihat dari celah pintu yang terbuka bagaimana Sehun membanting kesal ponselnya, dia juga bisa mendengar umpatan Sehun yang terus mengatakan " _Sial!"_ hingga membuat dirinya secara _refleks_ membuka pintu untuk memanggil pria yang entah mengapa selalu membuatnya berdebar tiap mereka berdekatan.

"Sehun?"

Lalu Sehun terlihat gugup, dia memandang cemas Luhan namun tak bisa berkata saat pria cantiknya berjalan mendekati, mungkin jika dia bisa membuka suara dia akan meminta Luhan untuk kembali tidur dan tidak bertanya.

Tapi dia salah, satu-satunya yang dia butuhkan memang berbicara dengan seseorang, _tidak,_ dirinya butuh berbicara banyak dengan Luhan, terlepas dari alasan dia masih merindukan istrinya atau hanya ingin mencium lagi bibir menggoda Luhan, Sehun tidak mengerti.

Dia sungguh tidak mengerti kekuatan macam apa yang dimiliki Luhan hingga selalu bisa membuatnya tenang saat hatinya marah atau cemas atau bahkan tak mengerti harus berbuat apa sejak mereka kecil hingga mereka menikah dan bahkan menjadi orang asing saat ini.

"Maaf Lu, sepertinya aku membangunkanmu." Sesalnya tersenyum.

Dia kemudian membiarkan Luhan mengambil bantal yang digunakannya untuk tidur, si pria cantik juga tak ragu untuk duduk tepat disampingnya dan bertanya "Ada apa?" dengan suara lembut serta gerakan tangan yang mengusap lembut punggung tegapnya.

"Tidak apa." Sehun berbohong dan Luhan tersenyum "Dengan siapa kau bertengkar? Siapa Baek? Dan siapa Soo? Dua nama yang kau panggil bergantian?"

"Kau mendengarnya?"

Luhan tersenyum kecil, dia mengambil tangan Sehun, menggengam serta menepuk lembut tangan Sehun yang terasa dingin dan berkeringat "Hampir seluruh percakapan kalian aku mendengarnya."

"…."

Sehun terlihat melamun, sirat matanya juga menunjukkan kesedihan dan sedikit menyesal karena sesuatu hingga membuat lagi-lagi Luhan tersenyum. Rasanya dia begitu familiar dengan sifat keras Sehun pada dirinya sendiri, hal itu membuatnya mengerti dan tidak akan memaksa lebih jauh jika memang Sehun tidak ingin berbicara dengannya.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan memaksa, hanya jangan menyimpan semua seorang diri, bicara padaku jika kau sudah lebih tenang, _ya?"_

Perlahan Luhan melepas genggaman tangannya dari tangan Sehun, berniat untuk kembali ke kamar sampai tangan Sehun kembali menariknya, memaksanya untuk duduk lebih dekat hingga gerakan cepat Sehun yang sudah memeluknya erat.

Dia juga bisa merasakan nafas Sehun berhembus dengan dagu yang menopang di kepalanya, awalnya dia merasa canggung, tapi keberanian itu muncul dengan sendirinya hingga menuntun Luhan untuk membalas pelukan Sehun dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang pria yang selalu membuatnya nyaman dan tidak merasakan takut seperti malam-malam yang telah dia lewati sebelumnya.

"Maaf membuatmu cemas Lu." Katanya lirih dibalas senyum kecil Luhan yang kini mengusap lembut dada Sehun "Ada apa?" tanyanya mendongak, mengunci pandangan Sehun hingga membuat pria tampan itu seperti kehabisan kata dan tak bisa menolak pertanyaannya lagi.

"Baek dan Soo yang berbicara denganku adalah kekasih Kai dan Chanyeol."

"Benarkah?"

" _hmmm…_ Aku rasa kau juga sudah bertemu dengan mereka."

Luhan membenarkan, dia terus mendongak sementara Sehun terus mengecupi kening dan bangir hidungnya "Bukan pertemuan menyenangkan karena aku hampir membuat mereka terluka."

"Taecyeon yang nyaris membuat mereka terluka, _bukan kau."_

"Tetap saja."

"Lu…."

Luhan memejamkan mata saat bibir hangat Sehun mencium lembut bibirnya, sekejap dia kembali berdebar lalu Sehun menatapnya lembut seperti memohon maaf padanya "Kau ingat aku pernah memberitahumu bahwa Kai dan Chanyeol akan segera menikahi kekasih mereka masing-masing?"

"Ya aku ingat," balas Luhan mengusap bibir Sehun yang sedikit bengkak untuk bersandar di pelukan si pemilik dada bidang yang selalu membuatnya nyaman "Lusa mereka menikah."

"Lalu?"

"Aku mengatakan pada mereka jika aku tidak bisa datang ke pernikahan mereka."

"Kenapa?"

"….."

Sehun diam tak menjawab, hal itu cukup membuat Luhan bertanya-tanya merasa perubahan detak jantung Sehun yang menjadi lebih cepat seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Dia pun melepas pelukannya pada Sehun, tak lupa kakinya bersila untuk berhadapan dengan Sehun dan mulai mengangkat dagu lancip Sehun yang terus tertunduk entah karena apa "Tatap aku sebentar."

Sehun tersenyum dan tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menggoda Luhan "Nanti aku terkena serangan jantung."

" _Wae?"_

"Kau terlalu manis untuk ditatap."

" _eyy!"_

Luhan _refleks_ memukul dada Sehun, tatapannya menyipit sedikit kesal untuk memekik "Jangan menggodaku."

"Tapi aku suka!"

Luhan dibuat merona wajah dan pipinya, hatinya juga berdebar tak karuan terlebih saat Sehun melebarkan kedua kakinya dan membawa Luhan masuk ke pelukannya "Kau benar-benar Luhan jika sedang merona."

"Sehun cukup! Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak datang ke pernikahan Kai dan Chanyeol?"

" _entahlah."_

Luhan kesal, dia berniat menjauh tapi percuma karena Sehun kini melingkarkan kakinya di sekitar pinggang Luhan hingga membuat gerakan Luhan nyaris terkunci oleh pria besar didepannya.

"Apa karena aku?"

" _huh?"_

Sehun tertangkap basah, alasannya memang Luhan, dia belum siap mempertemukan Luhan dengan sahabat mereka atau paling buruk dengan keluarganya, dia hanya ingin menyimpan Luhan untuk dirinya seorang diri sementara ini.

Tapi lihatlah dua mata cantik yang sedang menatapnya kesal saat ini, _dia benar-benar Luhan,_ yang bisa membuat Sehun lemah dalam hitungan detik hanya karena tatapan kesal, atau merengek _khas_ milik Luhan yang selalu membuatnya tunduk.

"Jadi benar? Kau tidak bisa datang karena aku?"

Sehun gugup, dia mengusap tengkuknya canggung lalu kini dua tangan Luhan menangkup wajahnya agar tatapannya tidak kemana-mana selain melihat dua mata cantik milik istrinya "Diam dan lihat aku!"

"Tidak bisa, jantungku tidak kuat!"

"SEHUN!"

Sehun tertawa gemas, dia kemudian membawa Luhan ke pelukannya untuk bergumam "Maaf cantik, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa melihat langsung dua matamu, terlalu cantik dan aku takut kehilangan kontrol atas diriku."

" _Waeyo?"_

Luhan bertanya dibalas kekehan Sehun yang mengatakan "Bagaimanapun aku seorang pria yang mencintai pria yang sedang dipeluknya, aku sulit menahan diri terlebih jika pria yang sedang aku peluk benar-benar menggodaku dan terus membuatku gila."

"Aku tidak menggodamu!"

"Kau sedang melakukannya!"

"Sehun!"

" _Baiklah, baiklah._ Aku bercanda Lu."

Sehun mengalah, dia melepas pelukan Luhan lalu mengusap lembut wajah sempurna istrinya, sesekali dia mengagumi paras cantik Luhan yang selalu membuatnya terpesona dan terus bersyukur karena dilahirkan untuk memiliki pria yang kini sedang merajuk padanya.

"Lalu kau benar-benar tidak akan datang?"

"Aku ingin, tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Apa karena aku?"

"Aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu sendiri Lu."

Luhan diam, dia membalas tatapan sendu Sehun untuk mengutarakan ide gilanya "Kalau begitu ajak aku ke pesta pernikahan Kai dan Chanyeol."

" _huh?"_

Sehun berhenti mengusap wajah Luhan, raut cemas juga terlihat di wajahnya saat Luhan mengatakan sesuatu diluar dugannya. Hal itu pula yang membuat Sehun _refleks_ menggeleng sabagai tanda penolakan darinya "Aku menolak Lu."

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut?"

"Tidak, kau belum siap bertemu dengan mereka semua. Aku menolaknya."

"Tapi aku bisa bersikap baik, aku janji tidak akan mengacaukan pernikahan Kai dan-….."

"CUKUP! JAWABANKU TETAP TIDAK!"

Luhan kesal, dia sengaja mendorong tubuh Sehun lalu berlari ke kamarnya. _Entah,_ apa yang ada di pikiran Sehun, setidaknya jika dia melarang katakan dengan cara lebih baik, Sehun tidak perlu berteriak seolah dia akan menghancurkan pesta pernikahan Kai dan Chanyeol karena kedatangannya.

Hal itu cukup menyinggung Luhan dan membuat Sehun menyesal karena berteriak sebagai respon berlebihan atas permintaan Luhan padanya.

" _Lu…."_

Dia kemudian berlari menyusul Luhan di kamarnya, beruntung Luhan tidak mengunci pintu kamarnya dan hanya duduk di tepi tempat tidur seraya menatap marah pada Sehun yang kini berjalan mendekatinya.

"Maaf."

Sehun berjongkok di depan Luhan, memohon maaf tapi sepertinya Luhan terlanjur merasa sakit hati hingga menolak sentuhan Sehun di tubuhnya "Lu…." tapi jangan sebut namanya Sehun jika menguasai Luhan yang sedang marah tak bisa dilakukannya.

Karena lihatlah kini, walau Luhan enggan berbicara tapi dia tidak menolak saat Sehun menautkan jari mereka seraya menggenggamnya erat "Aku tidak bermaksud berteriak padamu."

"Tapi kau melakukannya." gertak Luhan dibalas ucapan lembut Sehun sebagai permintaan maaf "Aku bodoh, aku terlalu takut dengan permintaanmu sayang."

"Apa yang salah dengan datang membawaku ke pernikahan Kai dan Chanyeol sebagai Luhan?"

Sehun mengecupi jemari Luhan, berniat untuk membuatnya tenang dan sepertinya berhasil karena nafas Luhan mulai stabil dan tak lagi berbicara dengan nada tinggi "Tidak ada yang salah Lu, tapi aku takut kau belum siap."

"Aku siap jika kau terus berada di sekitarku! Aku janji akan bersikap baik dan tidak mengacaukan acara."

Sehun tersenyum lagi, dia sengaja bertumpu pada dua lututnya agar mudah menggapai bibir Luhan, mengecupnya lagi sebagai permohonan maaf hingga membuatnya terkejut karena diluar dugaan Luhan membalas kecupannya.

Gigitan kecil bibir Luhan di bibir Sehun yang paling membuat Sehun gila, dia bahkan nyaris membaringkan tubuh Luhan jika tidak mengingat Luhan memiliki dua kondisi dimana kontak fisik selain berciuman masih asing untuknya hingga membuat Sehun tahu diri dan mulai menyudahi lumatan lembut bibirnya dari bibir Luhan.

Keduanya mengatur nafas masing-masing, bibir Luhan masih terbuka mencari nafas sementara Sehun mulai bertanya lagi "Apa kau yakin ingin datang kesana sebagai Luhan?" katanya bertanya, mengusap bibir menggoda Luhan untuk mendengar jawaban "Aku yakin."

Dia pun tersenyum, mengecup lama kening Luhan lalu berdiri karena sudah tak tahan lagi berada satu ruangan dengan tempat tidur yang memanggil agar segera menyentuh Luhan "Baiklah, kita akan datang kesana."

"Benarkah?"

" _hmm…_ Sekarang kau harus tidur."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga akan tidur diluar. Selamat malam Lu."

Entah mengapa saat langkah kaki Sehun menjauh dari kamarnya hati Luhan mencelos tak rela, bohong jika dia tergoda dengan bentuk tubuh Sehun yang atletis dan kekar, terlebih karena saat ini Sehun memakai _singlet_ hitam yang menunjukkan berkali-kali lipat bahwa tubuhnya memang sempurna hingga rasanya Luhan dibuat gila dan _ya,_ dia tidak tahan melihat punggung tegap Sehun menjauh hingga tak sadar berteriak

"SEHUN!"

" _hmmh?"_

"Apa kau akan tidur diluar lagi?"

Pertanyaan Luhan rasanya tak perlu dijawab. Mereka hanya mempunyai satu kamar dan Luhan menolak untuk berhubungan fisik, jadi _ya,_ Sehun memang akan tidur diluar seperti kemarin dan mungkin hari-hari selanjutnya.

"Dimana lagi aku akan tidur jika bukan di sofa?"

Luhan menggigit cemas bibirnya, dia bersumpah bisa merasakan panas di wajahnya saat mendengar ucapan Sehun. Dia salah tingkah, tapi saat Sehun kembali berjalan pergi, dia justru berteriak, _sangat memalukan_ untuk menawarkan

"AKU TIDAK KEBERATAN BERBAGI TEMPAT TIDUR DENGANMU!"

 _Tap!_

Rasanya, sedetik yang cepat Sehun baru saja mendengar ucapan paling indah dan menggoda selama dirinya tinggal bersama Luhan, jantungnya dua kali berdegup lebih cepat seperti meyakinkan diri bahwa telinganya tidak salah mendengar dan tidak sedang menghiburnya.

"Kau apa?" tanyanya gugup, Luhan lebih gugup dan kini terlihat salah tingkah " _mmhh…_ Aku rasa kau akan kedinginan jika tidur di sofa, _maksudku,_ tempat tidur ini bisa untuk kita berdua, jadi aku tidak keberatan jika kita berbagi tempat tidur."

 _Jadi benar? aku tidak salah dengar…._

Sehun menelan kasar air liurnya, tawaran Luhan sangat menggoda, bahkan terlalu menggoda hingga dengan bodohnya dia menggeleng sebagai penolakan "Tidak terimakasih, aku akan tetap tidur di sofa."

"Kenapa?"

Yang berparas tampan terlihat frustasi, dia menjambak kencang rambutnya, mengusap kasar wajahnya lalu lirih menatap Luhan dan berkata jujur "Aku tidak akan bisa menahan diri jika tidur disampingmu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku begitu ingin menyentuhmu, bukan hanya mencium, tapi aku rindu tubuhmu. Aku ingin merasakannya lagi tapi aku tahu kau akan membencinya!"

Sehun mulai lagi berbicara dengan nada tinggi, beruntung kali ini dia sadar lebih cepat lalu menatap menyesal pada Luhan "Maaf Lu, tapi jangan berikan penawaran manis padaku, aku akan melakukan lebih dan mungkin membuatmu benci lagi padaku, aku tidak mau." Katanya bersiap menutup pintu namun sepertinya Luhan tidak mempedulikan alasan konyol Sehun.

"Jika kau ingin menyentuhku, Lakukan!"

" _huh?"_

"Aku istrimu, lalu kenapa aku harus benci disentuh suamiku sendiri, itu tidak masuk akal!"

"Tapi kau bilang-…."

"Aku benci berhubungan fisik dengan pria yang asing dan tidak diterima hatiku, Taecyeon! Tapi berbeda denganmu, _aku,_ entah mengapa aku ingin terus disentuh olehmu, aku suka saat kau mencium bibirku, aku suka saat kau memelukku, aku suka saat kau berkata manis padaku, saat kau menggodaku, saat kau-….."

" _sial!"_

Sehun mengumpat tertahan, pusaran gairahnya sudah meledak tak bisa dikendalikan, dia pun sengaja membanting pintu kamar Luhan untuk berjalan tak sabar seraya membuka _singlet_ hitam miliknya.

" _Ya Tuhan!"_

Hal itu cukup membuat Luhan terkejut karena saat ini, tepat didepan kedua matanya, Sehun sudah bertelanjang dada dan itu cukup membuat jantung Luhan melompat keluar karena Sehun benar-benar terlihat seksi dan begitu tampan.

"Aku rasa kau juga suka saat aku menyentuhmu kan?"

Sehun bertanya dibalas anggukan Luhan yang mengundang, dan tak bisa dibohongi lagi Sehun benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatnya untuk menggendong _bridal_ Luhan dan membaringkannya ke tempat tidur yang akan menjadi saksi percintaan panas mereka setelah berbulan-bulan tak dilakukan keduanya.

"Aku tidak percaya bisa menyentuhmu lagi Lu."

Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya, ingin mengecup tapi sepertinya dia lebih suka menggoda Luhan yang sudah membuka mulutnya, karena alih-alih menyatukan dua bibir mereka, Sehun lebih suka membuat Luhan mendesah putus asa dan lebih memilih menggigit bangir hidung Luhan.

" _Sehun…!"_

Si pria cantik menggeliat seperti menuntut, namun sepertinya Sehun masih betah menggoda Luhan. Terlihat ketika bibir Luhan sudah membuka seperti mengundang, Sehun mendekatinya, berniat mengecupnya tapi lagi-lagi dia menggoda Luhan dan lebih memilih untuk menggigit dagu lancip Luhan hingga terdengar suara geraman putus asa dari si pria cantik,

"Sehun cium aku!"

Kali ini Sehun tertawa, dia pun menyerah tak tahan untuk merangkak diatas tubuh mungil dan seksi milik istrinya. Mata keduanya beratapan cukup lama hingga kalimat manis "Kau cantik dan terlalu sempurna untukku." Berhasil melelehkan hati Luhan yang kini benar-benar dikecup panas oleh Sehun.

Gerakan Sehun tidak stabil pada awalnya, dia seperti tidak puas jika mencium lembut dan terus memaksa bibir Luhan membuka lebar untuknya, semakin lebar sementara lidah panjangnya mulai menghangatkan mulut Luhan yang merasa nikmat karena Sehun seperti mengetahui dimana titik dan tempat yang bisa membuat tubuh Luhan bergerak liar diatas tempat tidur.

" _Sehun!"_

Dan ini semua terlalu banyak untuk Luhan, terlalu nikmat hingga kepalanya berputar karena sepertinya dia baru dengan segala rasa nikmat yang diberikan Sehun untuknya.

"Ada apa?"

Sehun bertanya, dia memperhatikan rona merah wajah Luhan hanya untuk membuatnya semakin bergairah "Lu, jangan hentikan aku." Dia kemudian memohon, mengecup lagi bibir Luhan yang terbuka sementara diam-diam tangannya melepas satu persatu kancing piyama tidur milik Luhan.

Semua berjalan lancar, sampai tangan Sehun berhenti di kancing terakhir barulah Luhan bereaksi cukup berlebihan, dia mendorong tubuh Sehun, posisinya yang terbaring bersandar di tempat tidur dan kini menutupi setengah dadanya yang sudah terekspos bebas "Jangan buka kemejaku!"

"Tapi kenapa?"

Sehun mendekat dan Luhan menjerit takut "BANYAK LUKA DITUBUHKU! KAU AKAN TIDAK AKAN SUKA MELIHATNYA!"

Lalu rasanya Sehun ingin menangis, nyatanya Luhan mengijinkan dia menyentuhnya tanpa memperlihatkan tubuh mulusnya secara keseluruhan, _tidak,_

Mungkin terdapat banyak luka di tubuh istrinya, tapi bukankah itu yang menunjukkan bahwa pria cantik yang sedang ketakutan itu benar-benar istrinya? Benar-benar Luhan?

Anggap Sehun egois, dia juga tidak peduli saat Luhan terus berteriak tak ingin disentuh di bagian dadanya. Hal itu cukup menyakiti Sehun namun seolah ingin memperlihatkan Luhan bahwa dia tidak peduli dengan banyak luka di tubuhnya, Sehun merobek kemeja sialan itu hingga dalam sekejap beberapa luka gores dan luka bakar kini terlihat di tubuh istrinya yang dulu begitu halus tanpa cela dan bekas luka.

"Aku sudah bilang kau akan jijik melihat tubuhku, _aku malu."_

Yang tidak diketahui Luhan adalah fakta bahwa sebagian besar luka di tubuhnya disebabkan oleh suaminya sendiri, oleh Sehun yang gagal menjaganya, bahwa semua luka yang terlihat membekas di sekitar perut dan punggung Luhan terjadi sebagai tanda bahwa Sehun memang tidak pernah bisa menjauhkan Luhan dari bahaya.

"Kau salah."

Lalu untuk menebus semua rasa bersalahnya, Sehun mendekat, dia juga memaksa Luhan untuk tidak menutupi tubuh miliknya agar Sehun bisa menikmatinya dengan mudah "Aku menyukai tubuhmu dengan atau tanpa luka sialan yang terdapat di tubuhmu." Katanya kesal, dia sengaja membaringkan Luhan lalu fokus menghisap seluruh bekas luka yang terdapat di tubuh Luhan.

Lehernya terdapat luka bakar yang mengering namun sepertinya membekas, Sehun kemudian menghisapnya kencang hingga rasa nyeri dan nikmat bercampur dirasakan Luhan.

" _ah~"_

Lalu pundaknya terdapat luka gores memanjang, luka yang diberikan Donghoon tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun, _ah ya,_ ingatkan Sehun untuk memberikan luka yang sama pada bajingan cacat yang kematiannya masih begitu diinginkan Sehun.

"Sehun…"

Hingga tanpa sadar Sehun menggigit pundak Luhan terlalu kencang dan meninggalkan bekas cintanya disana,

" _ah,_ disini juga ada?"

Dia menunjuk luka bakar di sekitar tonjolan kecil milik Luhan, hal itu membuatnya geram hingga lidah panjangnya kini menjulur memutar menikmati tonjolan kecil istrinya sebelum bibir tipisnya menghisap kuat _nipple_ yang selalu membuatnya bergairah semenjak pertama kali melihat Luhan tidur tanpa pakaian dirumahnya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

" _Sehun, haah~"_

Lalu jilatan Sehun semakin turun kebawah, dia tersenyum saat melihat tanda lahir Luhan masih terlihat jelas di sisi kanan perutnya. Membuatnya gemas untuk menahan diri dan hanya mengisap tanda lahir tersebut sebelum beralih ke pusar Luhan dan memainkan lidahnya di pusar sang istri.

" _ngghh~"_

Tubuh Luhan bergerak liar saat Sehun mengerjainya semakin jauh, tangannya juga diam-diam melucuti celana pendek yang dikenakan Luhan hingga membuat bagian paling _private_ milik Luhan terlihat tegang dan sudah dipenuhi _pre-cum_ di ujung kepala penisnya.

"Kau sudah tidak tahan?" katanya mendongak, menggoda Luhan yang terlihat frustasi lalu dengan santai mengatakan "Aku juga, jadi biarkan aku membuatmu _relax_ sejenak."

 _Sial!_

Relax apa yang dimaksudkan Sehun jika tujuannya mengulum habis penisnya yang sudah sangat tegang, Luhan tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana rasanya, tapi yang jelas mulut Sehun begitu hangat melingkupi bagian _private_ miliknya hingga Luhan bisa merasakan letupan-letupan asing yang membuatnya nyaris gila jika Sehun tidak menghentikan gerakan mulutnya yang panas saat ini.

"Sehun cukup, _aku—haah~"_

Tangan Luhan berhasil menjambak rambut Sehun, namun sial, Sehun justru terlihat semakin seksi sementara bibir tipisnya masih memberi kehangatan di bawah sana, Luhan ingin menolak tapi sepertinya semua berbalik menyerangnya karena saat ini Sehun sedang bergerak mengeluar masukkan bibir yang membuat panas dan nikmat penisnya dengan mata tak berkedip memandang Luhan seolah menikmati bagaimana Luhan tersiksa nikmat yang begitu hebat dan tak bisa ditolaknya.

"Sehun, Sehun! Aku akan-….. _ah~"_

Klimaks pertama Luhan berhasil didapatkannya dari kuluman nikmat Sehun dibawah sana, dia terlentang pasrah, tenaganya terkuras habis sementara Sehun sepertinya sedang menikmati menelan cairan yang baru saja dikeluarkan di bibirnya.

Pria yang diyakini hati Luhan sebagai suaminya itu juga terlihat mengusap seksi sudut bibirnya sebelum merangkak lagi keatasnya "Aku bahkan merindukan rasa dari milikmu Lu."

Luhan tak bisa menjawab, dia pasrah dan kehabisan tenaga sampai dirasanya Sehun sedang menurunkan celana pendek yang dia gunakan sebelum terlihat bagian _private_ milik Sehun yang sialnya terlihat dua kali, _tidak,_ sepertinya milik Sehun tiga sampai lima kali lebih besar dari miliknya sendiri.

" _oh tidak…"_

Luhan mengumpat pasrah, dia bahkan tak bisa melakukan apapun saat Sehun melebarkan kedua pahanya dan melakukan penetrasi dengan jari tengah yang diam-diam masuk kedalamnya " _ngghh~ / sial! Kau begitu sempit sayang."_ hingga membuat tubuh Luhan melengkung ke atas sementara penis Sehun terus menusuk perut dan bagian selangkangan dalam miliknya.

Rasanya keras dan besar, Luhan lalu terbuai fantasinya sendiri dan menebak bagaimana jika milik Sehun menerobos lubang kecilnya yang masih harus membiasakan diri dengan ketiga jari Sehun yang kini bergerak menggunting sesekali menusuk kencang bagian terdalam dirinya.

" _Ah~"_

"Aku menemukannya lagi?"

Sehun bertanya, lalu dia tidak membuang kesempatan untuk memposisikan Luhan di posisi terbaik saat titik nikmatnya ditemukan. Dia mengangkat tinggi satu kaki Luhan, mencoba mencari letak lubang yang akan dimasukinya sebelum merangkan dan menyatukan dahinya dengan Luhan, _meminta izin untuk kali terakhir._

"Aku akan masuk."

"Sehun, aku rasa itu tidak akan cukup di tubuhku, terlalu besar— _aah~"_

Hal itu membuat Sehun tertawa dan Luhan kesal melihatnya "Kenapa tertawa?"

"Luhan remaja juga mengatakan hal itu saat pertama kali aku mengambilnya."

" _Mwo?—rrhnggh~"_

Sehun sengaja menumbuk kuat lagi prostat Luhan dengan jari tengahnya, Luhan mendesah lagi lalu dengan santai Sehun mengatakan "Kau sudah terbiasa aku masuki sejak kita remaja, jadi aku rasa kau akan terbiasa lagi walau ini seperti pertama untukmu."

Sejujurnya Luhan sedikit terkejut dengan fakta bahwa mereka sudah sering bercinta sejak remaja, _seperti bukan dirinya,_ tapi lagi-lagi Sehun berhasil membuatnya yakin hingga akhirnya dia mengangguk dengan posisi tangan mencengkram kuat-kuat _sprei_ dan selimut yang sudah tak berbentuk di tempat tidur.

"Lakukan, aku siap."

"Dengan senang hati."

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan, mulai mengangkat kaki kanan Luhan cukup tinggi agar lubang kecil istrinya terlihat jelas, dia bahkan tersenyum puas saat menemukan posisi tepat dan segera memposisikan miliknya ke lubang Luhan.

" _nghhh…"_

Luhan memejamkan kuat-kuat matanya, Sehun baru melakukan penetrasi kecil tapi Luhan bisa merasakan betapa keras dan perkasa Sehun yang akan segera memasuki tubuhnya. Dia tak bisa melakukan apapun, hanya menyerahkan semuanya pada Sehun dan

" _ARKHSEHUNN!~~"_

Sepertinya Sehun tidak berbaik hati padanya, dia bahkan tak melakukan perlahan melainkan dengan satu gerakan cepat dan keras langsung menyatukan tubuh mereka.

Luhan menggelinjang kuat, tubuhnya bergerak liar seolah meminta Sehun untuk mengeluarkan benda yang membuat tubuhnya serasa terbelah dua. Dia tidak tahan, air matanya sudah menetes namun ditenangkan Sehun yang sedikit mengeluarkan penisnya dan mulai merangkak lagi meyakinkan Luhan.

"Lu, _hey sayang…._ Kau akan baik-baik saja, aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

"Ke— _hkks—_ keluarkan Sehun, aku sakit."

" _tenang sayang,_ Lihat aku…kau selalu menangis setiap kali aku mengambilmu untuk waktu yang lama."

"Tapi sakit."

Luhan masih menolak menatap Sehun, ini benar-benar seperti percintaan pertamanya yang menyiksa, bukan dia tidak menyukainya tapi milik Sehun benar-benar besar dan keras hingga sepertinya Luhan bisa terbelah jika dia bergerak lagi.

"Lu, kumohon lihat aku, _hey hey…."_

Luhan membuka matanya, berusaha untuk mempercayai Sehun walau nyatanya penis Sehun masih membuatnya takut karena masih berada di dalam lubangnya. "Seperti itu." Sehun bergumam lega, mencoba untuk meyakinkan Sehun dengan mengecup lembut bibirnya.

Dia pun kembali menatap Luhan dan berbisik "Aku akan bergerak."

Luhan panik, dia menggeleng seraya berteriak " _tidaktidak…_ Jangan berge-… _akh!"_

Awalnya perih, sangat perih, dia seperti terbagi menjadi dua tapi Sehun pintar mengalihkan perhatiannya. Beberapa kali dia juga masih menangis dan meringis sakit sampai tusukan kelima dia mulai terbiasa karena Sehun melakukannya perlahan dan penuh cinta, dia juga tidak melepas pandangan Luhan hingga membuat Luhan nyaman dan perlahan meraskan letupan aneh di sekitar perutnya

"Bagaimana? Sudah terbiasa?"

Sehun menghentak lagi tubuhnya, kali ini semakin dalam dan Luhan mulai terbiasa, Luhan juga tidak menangis lagi dan hanya menggigit bibir tanda dia mulai menikmati pergerakan Sehun di atas tubuhnya.

"Katakan jika kau menyukainya, aku akan membuatnya semakin nikmat."

" _ngghh~"_

Tubuh Luhan bergerak hebat saat entah hentakan keberapa Sehun mulai memperdalam lagi tusukannya, dia kemudian berani melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun untuk berbisik "Aku menyukainya, aku— _Sehun~"_

"Seperti itu, sebut namaku jika kau merasa nikmat."

Luhan semakin gila seiring hentakan Sehun, tak ada lagi rasa sakit, yang ada hanya bunyi decit tempat tidur disertai bunyi _khas_ saat dua tubuh mereka menyatu sempurna. Sehun merasa dunianya menjadi putih saat Sehun mengocok penisnya serta menumbuk _prostat_ nya dengan tempo yang sama cepat dan menggairahkan.

Dia mencakar, menjambak, hingga tanpa sadar Sehun sudah mengubah posisinya menjadi _on top,_ dia bahkan menuntun Luhan untuk " _mengendarai"_ nya ke atas dan kebawah membuat hentakan dan tusukannya jauh masuk kedalam _prostat_ Luhan.

" _Luhan!_ Sayangku, _ah~"_

Sehun sendiri merasa begitu menikmati gerakan turun naik Luhan di pangkuannya, dia melihat Luhan begitu seksi saat mendongak seraya mendesahkan namanya, kesempatan ini tak dia sia-siakan untuk memberi tanda cinta sebanyak-banyaknya dileher mulus dan menggoda milik istrinya.

Sehun juga menghisap _nipple_ Luhan bergantian, terkadang menjilatnya, tanpa mengurangi kocokan di penis istrinya, semua terasa begitu sempurna terlebih saat suara berat Luhan terus memanggil seksi namanya

"Sehun….Sehun… _Sehunna—aah~"_

Dan tak lama Luhan mendapatkan klimaks keduanya, dia berhenti bergerak di pangkuan Sehun, yang dilakukannya memeluk erat Sehun seraya mengetatkan lubangnya hingga membuat Sehun meringis.

Dia juga menggigit kuat pundak Sehun sementara _cairan_ miliknya sukses mengotori perut Sehun dan tempat tidur mereka, membuatnya begitu malu namun tidak dengan Sehun yang belum menyelesaikan " _urusannya"_

Dia pun segera membaringkan tubuh Luhan, membuka lebar-lebar paha Luhan lalu mulai memasukkan lagi penisnya, bergerak lagi sementara Luhan terlentang pasrah saat Sehun terus bergerak diatasnya.

Bukannya dia tidak ingin membantu, tapi seluruh tubuhnya lemas tak berdaya, yang bisa dilakukannya hanya melingkarkan kaki di pinggang Sehun, sesekali mengetatkan lubangnya hingga raut frustasi ditunjukkan Sehun yang sepertinya menyerah untuk bertahan lebih lama dan…..

" _Luhann—aah~"_

Dan benar saja, Luhan cukup terkejut menerima _sperm_ Sehun yang memenuhi lubangnya. Rasanya panas namun membuatnya bahagia, setidaknya dia berhasil memuaskan Sehun untuk pertama kali yang bisa diingatnya.

Terlihat dari bagaimana Sehun memejamkan mata saat menikmati _klimaks,_ hingga dua mata lucu itu terbuka dan mulai membanjirinya dengan berbagai pujian "Aku benar-benar memujamu sayang."

Namun sepertinya pujian itu harus dibayar langsung oleh Luhan, karena alih-alih mengeluarkan penisnya dari tubuh Luhan, Sehun lebih memilih untuk memaksa Luhan bertumpu dengan lutut kedua tangannya sementara dia melakukan penetrasi dari belakang.

"Sehun, jangan bilang kau— _akh~"_

Ya, Sehun masih belum cukup puas setelah tiga bulan tidak bercinta, dia pun kembali mengambil istrinya dengan berbagai gaya kali ini, dia juga melakukannya dengan posisi berdiri seolah memastikan bahwa seluruh sudut dirumahnya menjadi saksi bahwa malam ini Sehun dan Luhan kembali bercinta sebagai sepasang suami dan istri.

.

.

.

 _A few hours later…._

 _._

Sekiranya waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi, itu artinya sudah tiga jam lebih percintaan panas keduanya berlangsung, Sehun bahkan masih terlihat bersemangat setelah klimaks yang entah sudah berapa kali dia dapatkan dari Luhan. Dan mungkin dia akan meminta lagi jatahnya jika tidak menyadari bahwa Luhan sudah merengek kesakitan dan lemas karena terus menerus dimasuki tanpa jeda sekalipun.

 _Ya,_ dan Sehun menyetujuinya, dia menyudahi seluruh malam indah bersama Luhannya setelah beberapa bulan berlalu. Dia cukup puas karena sudah membanjiri Luhan dengan _sperm_ yang sedang dia harapkan membuahkan hasil sebagai bukti cinta mereka.

Dan karena alasan itu pula Sehun menolak untuk mengeluarkan penisnya dari _hole_ Luhan dan hanya berniat untuk menjemput pagi dengan tubuh menyatu. Luhan sendiri tidak menolak, _apapun itu,_ asalkan tidak bercinta lagi akan dipenuhinya.

Jadi saat Sehun bersikeras memeluknya tanpa melepas penyatuan tubuh mereka, Luhan hanya perlu membisakan diri dan tertidur di dada Sehun yang kini depenuhi keringat "Kita benar-benar lengket." Katanya tertawa namun dibalas senyum Sehun yang terdengar puas malam ini.

"Tapi aku menikmatinya."

Luhan tersenyum kecil mendengar betapa Sehun sangat bahagia hanya karena dia melayaninya, bohong jika dia tidak merasa senang, karena untuk Luhan kesenangan Sehun seperti menjadi candu untuknya.

"Kau bagaimana? Apa kau juga menikmatinya?"

Luhan tersipu malu, dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sehun untuk mengangguk "Aku juga menikmatinya."

Sehun puas, dia lagi-lagi mengambil bibir Luhan, melumatnya lembut lalu melepasnya untuk kembali memeluk tubuh mungil yang selalu membuatnya bergairah "Aku mencintaimu Lu."

Luhan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, dia terlihat bingung dan Sehun cukup mengerti untuk menarik selimut menutupi tubuh polos mereka "Tidak apa, jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak diinginkan hatimu, sekarang tidurlah, aku memelukmu."

Luhan mengangguk, sebenarnya dia menyesal tapi dia terlalu lemas hanya untuk sekedar mengatakan maaf, _ah,_ salahkan pelukan Sehun yang selalu membuatnya nyaman, karena hanya di pelukan Sehun dia benar-benar bisa memejamkan mata tanpa takut mimpi buruk itu akan datang lagi mengganggunya.

Lalu Sehun tersenyum, dia mengecup lagi kening Luhan untuk menyusul si pria cantik yang hati dan tubuhnya perlahan dia dapatkan kembali sebagai Luhan, _istrinya._

"Cepat ingat aku, tapi ingat juga kau tidak boleh membenciku." Katanya memeluk erat Luhan, ikut tertidur menyusul pria cantiknya tanpa menyadari bahwa sedari tadi, sekitar dua jam yang lalu ponsel Luhan terus bergertar dengan nama _Taecyeon_ tertera di layar ponselnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _._

" _Aku baik Taec…."_

"… _.."_

" _Aku benar-benar baik."_

Jika bukan karena dia merasa kehilangan sosok mungil yang dipeluknya sepanjang malam, mungkin mata Sehun masih enggan terbuka, dia juga sanggup memejamkan mata lebih lama atau sampai keesokan hari lagi dengan catatan Luhan berada di pelukannya.

" _Tidak perlu…"_

Tapi suara Luhan seperti menariknya dari mimpi yang indah, membuat dengan berat hati Sehun membuka mata untuk mencari asal suara dimana Luhan berada.

"Lu…." panggilnya, tapi Luhan tidak menjawab, yang terdengar hanya suara Luhan yang sedang berbincang dengan seseorang dan itu membuatnya cemas.

Buru-buru Sehun menyingkap selimutnya, mencari dimana Luhan lalu menemukan istrinya sedang berada di dekat jendela memakai asal kemeja miliknya yang menampilkan paha menggoda Luhan yang malam tadi baru dia nikmati.

" _Baiklah, kapan kau ingin bertemu?"_

Jika saja janji yang sedang dibuat Luhan tidak mengganggunya, mungkin Sehun akan merayu dan meminta " _jatah"_ paginya, namun sial Luhan terlihat serius berbicara entah dengan siapa, membuatnya hanya bisa menunggu dengan sabar sampai janji itu sepertinya dibuat

" _Baiklah."_

Terlihat Luhan mematikan ponselnya, pandangannya kosong menatap jendela, dia terlihat melamun dan Sehun tidak tahan untuk bertanya "Siapa yang menghubungimu?"

Luhan tersentak, jujur dia tidak ingin mengganggu Sehun, tapi melihat bagaimana Sehun berdiri disana mengenakan celana pendek dan bertelanjang dada, pastilah Luhan sudah mengganggu tidur dari pria yang malam tadi menghabiskan waktu panas dengannya.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan, dia berjalan mendekati Sehun lalu memeluknya erat, meminta Sehun untuk tidak menjadikannya sebuah masalah dan hanya melupakan apa yang baru didengarnya.

"Lu…."

" _hmmh?"_

"Siapa yang menghubungimu?"

Tak mau berbohong Luhan menjawab "Taecyeon."

Dan benar saja kejujurannya membuat Sehun kesal, terlihat dari caranya melepas pelukan Luhan lalu berjalan menuju lemari pendingin serta menenggak kasar air mineralnya "Kenapa dia menghubungimu?"

Luhan juga tak mau kalah, dia berjalan mendekati Sehun lagi, menutup lemari pendingin yang membatasi jarak mereka lalu memeluk erat pria yang sudah terpancing emosinya "Dia ingin bertemu denganku minggu depan."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu aku akan datang menemuinya."

" _oh ayolah Lu!_ kau sedang bersamaku saat ini! Kenapa harus menemuinya?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja."

"Kau mengabaikan aku saat itu!"

"Sehun, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan juga dengannya, ini mengenai kita."

"Terserah!"

Sehun gusar dipenuhi rasa cemburu, sikapnya yang seperti itu yang belum sepenuhnya berubah, namun lucunya Luhan tidak merasa kesal, karena sebaliknya, daripada kesal Luhan justru terus mendekati Sehun dan memeluk atau bahkan duduk di pangkuannya seperti yang saat ini dia lakukan.

" _Wae?_ Kau takut aku tidak kembali atau kau sedang cemburu?"

"…."

Luhan bergerak di pangkuan Sehun, hal itu cukup membuat Sehun resah mengingat dibawah sana Luhan tidak mengenakan apapun dan bisa saja membuatnya gila seperti malam tadi.

"Sehun jawab aku."

"Keduanya."

Lalu Luhan tertawa puas, diciumnya lama bibir Sehun sampai tangannya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku kemejanya "Jika aku bilang akan kembali, itu artinya aku akan kembali."

"Aku tidak yakin dia akan mengembalikanmu padaku."

"Yakinlah, aku juga bisa memilih pilhanku."

"Tapi dia tidak."

"Sehun,,,,,"

Pada awalnya Sehun menolak dicium Luhan, namun saat Luhan berniat untuk bangun dari pangkuannya, dia kalah….

Dia kembali menarik pinggang Luhan, membawanya kedalam ciuman panas yang dengan senang hati dilayani Luhan saat ini. Keduanya seperti tidak ingin mengalah sampai Sehun berhenti mencium dan mulai menyuarakan ketidakrelaannya "Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu."

"Oke."

Lalu Luhan berdiri dari pangkuan Sehun, berjalan menuju kamarnya dan membuka laci tempat dimana dia menemukan benda yang cukup menarik perhatiannya. Dia pun membawa benda tersebut lalu bertanya pada Sehun "Sehun? aku menemukan ini."

Sontak mata Sehun membulat saat cincin pernikahan yang sengaja dia buat menjadi liontin ditemukan Luhan, dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain menyambut Luhan di pangkuannya lagi selain menjawab "Apa kau ingat sesuatu tentang cincin ini?"

"Tidak, tapi aku menyukainya."

"Aku juga."

"Apa ini cincin pernikahan?" tebaknya dibalas raut terkejut dari Sehun "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Tertulis _Belong to Luhan_ didalam cincin ini, bukankah itu seperti mengikat janji?" katanya polos, membuat Sehun tertawa dan mengangguk membenarkan "Kau benar."

"Lalu dimana milik Luhan?"

"….."

Alasan mengapa Sehun tidak lagi memakai cincin pernikahan dan menjadikannya liontin adalah karena dia melihat hal terakhir yang tersisa saat melihat jasad orang asing yang dijadikan Luhan sedang memakai cincin pernikahannya.

Hal itu membuat semacam trauma untuk Sehun, antara rasa bersalah karena sudah membuat hidup Luhan dipenuhi kesedihan, atau menyesal karena Luhan harus menghabiskan waktu singkat bersama pria bodoh sepertinya.

Dia selalu merasa bersalah pada Luhan lalu suara lembut itu terus bertanya "Sehun? kau baik-baik saja?"

Yang membuatnya semakin bersalah dan berakhir tersenyum kecil, kemudian Sehun memeluknya erat seraya berbisik "Aku akan membelikan yang baru untukmu."

"Tidak perlu."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun dibalas senyum cantik Luhan yang kini memakaikan liontin tersebut ke leher Sehun, matanya kemudian menatap lembut mata Sehun sementara tangannya terus mengusap cincin pernikahan yang begitu indah untuknya

"Aku suka cincin ini."

"Aku bisa membelikan yang sama untukmu."

"Mungkin kau bisa membeli cincin yang sama, tapi kau tidak akan bisa membeli cerita yang sama."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Luhan membungkukan badannya, memeluk leher Sehun dengan erat sementara diam-diam dia menitikkan air mata haru karena tak tahan saat dia tidak mengingat apapun bahkan tentang hari pernikahannya "Jika benar aku adalah Luhan, maka cincin ini memiliki cerita dan kisah pernikahan kita, bagaimana kita saling mencintai, sekuat apa cinta kita dan aku tidak ingin mengganti benda yang memiliki cerita tentangku dan pria yang paling aku cintai."

" _Lu…."_

Luhan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, sesekali dia menciumi tengkuk Sehun lalu berkata sedikit jujur walau pikirannya masih kosong dan terbagi "Kumohon jangan lupakan Luhan. Dia ingin terus berada di hati dan pikiranmu."

Sehun mengangguk kuat, air matanya cepat menetes dipenuhi perasaan bersalah mengingat beberapa kali dia ingin merelakan Luhan, ingin melupakan Luhan, tapi lihatlah saat ini, istrinya sedang memohon tidak ingin dilupakan meski tanpa ingatan yang dimilikinya.

Hal itu hanya membuat Sehun merasa semakin terlihat buruk dan bersumpah untuk tidak memiliki pikiran sedikitpun untuk merelakan atau melupakan Luhan dalam keadaan apapun.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya Luhan, maafkan aku. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Luhan bisa mendengar ketulusan hati Sehun, dia juga bisa merasakan serta keputus asaan Sehun karena dirinya, hal itu membuat Luhan semakin yakin pada siapa hatinya memilih dan berakhir membalas pelukan erat suami dari Luhan, _mungkin dirinya,_ menepuk punggung yang sedang terisak seraya berbisik menguatkan "Aku tahu Sehun, aku bisa merasakannya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _The Wedding…_

 _._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan tibalah hari bahagia milik empat sahabat terdekat Sehun dan Luhan. Hari dimana mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikat satu sama lain sabagai pasangan suami dan istri yang akan saling menjaga, mencintai dan menghormati hingga maut memisahkan.

Tak ada yang bisa menggambarkan bagaiamana bahagia kedua pasangan yang akan menikah di waktu dan tempat yang sama. Terlebih saat buah hati mereka masing-masing ikut menjadi bagian dari hari bahagia mereka.

" _Samchon!"_

Itu suara Taeoh, anak bayi yang kini menjelma menjadi balita menggemaskan seiring dengan usia ketiganya bulan depan, dia lincah dan banyak tertawa seperti ayahnya, pintar dan tenang seperti ibunya, dia juga jarang menunjukkan wajah sedihnya terutama saat kedua orang tuanya sedang berduka atas kematian Lulu kesayangannya tiga bulan yang lalu.

" _Hay Taeoya….!"_

Yang dipanggil Samchon adalah sulung dari tiga bersaudara Oh, _Yunho._ Sepertinya dia memutuskan kembali untuk menghadiri pernikahan keempat sahabat adiknya yang sudah dianggap adik sendiri olehnya.

Awalnya dia ragu untuk kembali, dia hanya takut akan bertengkar lagi dengan Sehun, tapi kemudian Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun secara khusus memintanya datang hingga rasanya sulit untuk Yunho membuat sedih dua pria cantik yang selalu dijaganya sejak kecil.

"Samchon, Haowen hyung dimana?"

" _ah,_ Samchon minta maaf sayang, Haowen hyung masih berada di Tokyo bersama Jeje."

Saat hyung favoritnya dikabarkan tidak datang, bibir mungil Taeoh mengerucut kesal, tapi sesungguhnya itu tidak terlihat menakutkan karena Yunho justru merasa gemas dan semakin merindukan putranya yang sengaja dia tinggalkan di Tokyo bersama Jaejoong istrinya.

"Bagaiamana kalau Taeoh yang datang ke Tokyo? Kita lihat Hao hyung bersama? _Hmm?"_

" _Suka!_ Taeoh suka ke Tokyo, sama papa sama mama."

"Oke! Kita pergi dengan Papa dan Mamamu."

" _yey!"_

Dia bersorak senang di gendongan Yunho lalu menambahkan "Sama Papa Yeol dan Baekie juga, Jiwon juga."

"Oke."

Yunho masih tertawa, membawa masuk putra Kai dan Kyungsoo sementara matanya mencari cemas di keramaian, bohong jika dia tidak merindukan kedua adiknya, Sehun terutama. Berharap jika nanti mereka bertemu dia bisa berbicara baik-baik dengan Sehun tanpa harus saling berteriak dan menyalahkan seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Sama Jaehyun hyung juga."

"Jae hyung? Kau yakin ingin membawa Jae hyung?"

" _eoh!_ Jae hyung baik padaku."

"Baiklah, sebenarnya kau memanggil paman atau hyung pada Jaehyun?"

" _mmmhh….hyung!"_

" _hahaha…araseo, araseo,_ kalau begitu kita akan ajak Jae hyung juga."

"Oke!"

Lalu mereka tiba di tengah kerumunan, Yunho juga masih setia mendengarkan celoteh riang Taeoh, dia tidak berniat memotong atau meminta Taeoh berhenti berbicara hingga mata elangnya tak sengaja melihat adik bungsunya yang tengah menatap dan memperhatikannya dari jauh.

"Jaehyun?"

Yang dipanggil memalingkan wajah, si bungsu bahkan memberikan senyum menyedihkan pada kakak tertuanya sebelum menghilang di tengah kerumunan, hal itu membuat Yunho cemas hingga terpaksa menurunkan Taeoh dan berjongkok di depan bayi tiga tahun di depannya "Taeoh, dimana Papa dan Mama?"

Taeoh menunjuk kedalam rumah dan berseru "Di dalam."

"Kalau begitu Taeoh harus kembali ke dalam dan bilang pada Mama atau Papa kalau Yunho Samchoon sudah sampai, bagaimana?"

Tanpa memberikan jawaban khusus Taeoh mengangguk, jalannya sudah sangat lancar walau beberapa kali harus menabrak kerumunan tamu yang sudah hadir, sepertinya fokus Taeoh hanya untuk memberitahu kedua orang tuanya dan itu memberikan kesempatan bagi Yunho untuk mencari dimana adiknya.

"Jaehyun!"

Tak lama dia menemukan Jaehyun, kali ini adiknya tidak menolak dan hanya berdiri diam saat kakaknya mendekat "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dibalas senyum singkat Jaehyun yang terkesan dingin.

" _oh,_ hay hyung."

"Jae…."

"Aku baik-baik saja, _omong-omong_ aku senang melihatmu kembali, walau tidak pulang kerumah setidaknya aku lega mendapati kau berada di pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hyung, _gomawo."_

Seluruh kata-kata Jaehyun terdengar menyindir, tapi yang mengganggu Yunho adalah kenyataan bahwa adiknya terlihat pucat, Jaehyun juga banyak kehilangan berat badannya hingga tanpa sadar dia bertanya "Kau baik-baik saja? dimana Taeyong? Aku tidak melihatnya."

Lagi-lagi senyum dingin yang ditunjukkan Jaehyun, adiknya terlihat tidak ingin menjawab dan hanya berjalan meninggalkannya "Jae!" lalu Yunho juga tidak ingin menyerah, dia menahan lengan Jaehyun dan meminta penjelasan atas sikap adiknya yang terlihat dingin "Ada apa denganmu?"

" _hyung,_ aku sedang tidak ingin berteriak. Jadi lepaskan aku." Katanya memperingatkan namun Yunho tetap pada keputusannya untuk menuntut jawaban dari adik kandungnya "Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau terlihat marah padaku?'

" _tsk!"_

Jaehyun menghempas tangan kakaknya, di juga sedikit menyeringai lalu memandang remeh pria yang begitu dihormati dan dia sayangi sejak kecil "Apa pedulimu padaku? Pergi saja dan jangan pernah kembali, itu lebih baik untukku, untuk mama, untuk papa sekalipun! Kau dan Sehun hyung sangat membuatku marah!"

"Jae…"

"Jangan membuat _moodku_ hancur lagi hyung, aku kesulitan mendamaikan hatiku yang kacau. Hanya nikmati pesta pernikahan Baek dan Soo hyung lalu kembalilah ke Tokyo." Katanya beranjak pergi namun sial, lagi-lagi Yunho mencengkram lengannya dan tetap pada pertanyaan yang sama "Apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa Sehun menyakitimu?"

"Bukan hanya Sehun hyung, kau juga. Kalian berdua menyakiti Mamaku dan aku benci pada kalian! Pergilah dan lupakan jika kalian memiliki keluarga yang selalu menunggu kepulangan kalian ke rumah! PERGI DAN JANGAN PERNAH-…"

"Ada apa? Kalian bertengkar?"

Lalu suara berat lain terdengar di tengah-tengah teriakan Jaehyun pada Yunho, kedua kakak beradik itu menoleh bersama untuk menemukan Sehun yang terlihat gusar melihat pertengkaran mereka "Sehun?"

Mengabaikan panggilan Yunho, Sehun hanya sebatas peduli pada satu hal dan itu tidak berkaitan dengan keluarganya "Jangan membuat keributan di pernikahan temanku." Lalu dia beranjak pergi, meninggalkan lagi Yunho dan Jaehyun yang masih memandang harap padanya hingga memancing kemarahan Jaehyun yang kini mengepalkan erat tangannya.

"Kalian berdua adalah kakak paling burung untukku, _aku—_ DENGAN SELURUH HIDUPKU AKU MEMBENCI KALIAN!" katanya menjerit, berlari pergi sampai tangan Sehun yang kini mencengkram kuat lengannya "Lepas."

Sehun mempelajari raut wajah Jaehyun, jelas adiknya marah pada sesuatu, dia juga terlihat pucat dan bohong jika Sehun tidak cemas melihatnya "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Berhenti peduli padaku karena aku muak pada kalian berdua!"

Jaehyun melepas genggaman Sehun pada lengannya, dia juga menghapus air mata sialan yang menetes karena sesaknya untuk berjalan pergi, meninggalkan dua saudara yang lebih dulu meninggalkannya, berusaha untuk mengabaikan Yunho dan Sehun seperti mereka berdua yang mengabaikan dirinya, meninggalkannya dalam kesulitan hingga rasanya sesak karena untuk bernafas saja sulit untuknya.

"Kalian berdua membuatku muak!" katanya murka dibalas ucapan Sehun yang sukses membuat tak hanya Jaehyun tapi Yunho membuka lebar kedua mata saat adik dan kakak mereka mengatakan

"Luhan masih hidup."

Sontak hal itu membuat Jaehyun berhenti melangkah, dia ragu untuk menoleh namun tetap dilakukan hanya untuk melihat reaksi terkejut yang sama yang diberikan Yunho sebagai respon atas ucapan kakak keduanya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Sejujurnya Sehun enggan mengatakan pada siapapun tentang Luhan, tapi semakin dia menyembunyikan keberadaan Luhan maka semakin sulit untuknya menjauhkan Luhan dari bahaya. Setidaknya dengan memberitahu kabar tentang istrinya yang masih hidup akan membuatnya lebih mudah mengawasi Luhan dengan bantuan keluarga atau kerabat dekatnya.

"Jadi benar Luhan hyung masih hidup?"

Sehun mengangguk perlahan, membenarkan pertanyaan berharap dari Jaehyun untuk menunjuk ke arah pria cantik yang sedang menunggu tak jauh darinya "Tapi dia tidak bisa mengingat apapun."

" _huh?"_ Jaehyun bergumam bingung. Tatapannya terkunci pada sosok mungil yang memakai kemeja putih senada dengan milik hyungnya. Dia juga tidak banyak berinteraksi, hanya sesekali tersenyum jika seseorang mengajaknya berbicara atau mengambil _juice_ dan menenggaknya cepat seperti menghilangkan gugup yang begitu terlihat di wajah kakak iparnya

"Apa yang terjadi?" Lalu Yunho bertanya. Dan sama seperti Jaehyun yang sedang memperhatikan Luhan, sulung bersaudara Oh itu juga terlihat sedang menahan diri antara ingin berlari atau merasa sedih karena saat matanya dan mata Luhan bertemu, Luhan hanya diam menatapnya asing.

"Luhan tidak bisa mengingat siapa dirinya, siapa kalian atau bahkan diriku. _Entah,_ apa yang terjadi padanya hanya jangan memaksakan apapun jika kalian bertemu dengannya. Dia butuh waktu dan aku akan memberikan sebanyak apapun waktu yang diperlukan Luhan agar bisa kembali menjadi Luhanku seutuhnya."

" _hyung…."_

Sehun menoleh lagi pada Jaehyun, dia tersenyum walau setengah hatinya masih tak rela memberitahukan kabar ini pada keluarganya, dia cemas jika Luhan mengingat nanti siapa keluarga yang telah membuat hancur keluarganya sendiri akan membuat rasa benci dirasakan lagi oleh Luhan.

Dan karena alasan itu pula Sehun memberanikan diri mengatakan "Jangan beritahu Mama dan Papa." Tanpa tahu bagaimana menderita serta penyesalan yang terus menghantui kedua orang tua mereka karena terus membuat Luhan menderita. Puncaknya adalah hari dimana Luhan dinyatakan tewas di dalam kebakaran mengerikan beberapa bulan lalu, hal itu secara keseluruhan membuat mental ayah mereka sangat terpukul dan berakhir hidup seperti mati tak berdaya di kursi roda yang sudah menemaninya hampir tiga bulan berlalu.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Jangan tanya kenapa karena kau tahu alasannya Jae." Jelasnya singkat, dan memutuskan untuk kembali pada Luhan yang sedang menunggunya "Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Katanya berbisik dibalas pertanyaan singkat oleh Luhan "Siapa mereka?"

Sehun tak mengindahkan pertanyaan istrinya kali ini, yang dia lakukan hanya memberitahu kepada keluarganya tanpa harus membuat Luhan merasa bersalah karena tidak mengenali adik dan kakak dari suaminya sendiri "Aku akan memberitahumu nanti, ayo pergi, aku yakin Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah menunggu."

Rasanya ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian Luhan saat Sehun membawanya menjauh dari dua pria yang masih menatap sendu padanya, bukan karena dia mengingat atau merasa pernah begitu dekat dengan keduanya, tapi tatapan mereka seolah memintanya untuk mengingat walau Sehun sepertinya enggan memberitahunya lebih cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Klik….!_

"Aku datang-….."

" _Astaga Sehun!_ Akhirnya kau datang!"

Yang terlihat memekik adalah Kwon Yuri, dia kakak ipar Jongin yang sedang bertugas sebagai _make up_ dan _stylist_ dari dua calon mempelai pria cantik yang enggan _touch up_ jika belum melihat Sehun di ruangan mereka.

Jadilah dia terus meghubungi Sehun, menunggu cemas kedatangan sahabat dari dua mempelai hingga akhirnya pintu terbuka dan pria dengan postur tinggi tegap serta tampan terlihat di depan kedua matanya.

"Noona, kau tidak perlu memelukku sangat kencang."

Sehun memperingatkan, matanya cemas melirik ke samping Luhan yang memandangnya tak suka, sedetik yang cepat dia berusaha melepaskan pelukan Yuri walau berakhir harus tetap dipeluk istri dari kakak kandung Kai, _Kim Woobin._

" _Noona-….."_

" _Ah mian,_ Noona hanya terlalu bersemangat! Cepatlah masuk kedalam sana dan temui dua temanmu, mereka sangat menyebalkan dan-…" Yuri berhenti berbicara, Demi Tuhan dia tidak memperhatikan jika ada malaikat yang berdiri tepat disamping Sehun, dia pikir Sehun datang sendiri namun rupanya dia salah karena adik Yunho ini ternyata membawa seorang pria cantik yang terlihat sangat mempesona dan tengah meliriknya saat ini.

" _as-ta-ga!_ Siapa yang ada disampingmu? Kenapa dia terlihat sangat sempurna?"

Buru-buru Sehun menarik pinggang Luhan, dia memeluknya erat lalu tersenyum bangga untuk mengatakan "Dia istriku Noona, cantik bukan?"

Yuri mengernyit dahi, wajar jika dia tidak mengenal istri Sehun sebelumnya, dia hanya sesekali mendengarkan cerita Kai mengenai kekasih dan sahabatnya yang untuk Kai begitu cantik dan menggemaskan, tapi untuk melihat langsung Kyungsoo, Baekhyun atau bahkan istri Sehun sekalipun ini adalah kali pertama untuknya mengingat dirinya terlalu sibuk sebagai model dan menetap cukup lama di Jepang karena bisnis suaminya disana.

"Istri?"

Lalu Yuri mengingat lagi, terakhir yang dia ingat Kai menghubungi Woobin dan menangis terisak menceritakan tentang kematian sahabat yang begitu dicintainya, seingatnya pula Kai terus mengatakan istri Sehun namun Yuri melupakan namanya.

Jadi ketika Sehun memperkenalkan si pria cantik sebagai istrinya, dia bertanya bingung seolah memastikan "Bukankah istrimu-…."

"Dia masih hidup, dia tidak pergi kemanapun. Jadi jangan membuatnya bingung Noona, _Kumohon."_

Luhan hanya diam dan mendengarkan, semua keadaan ini, semua orang yang ditemuinya, semua hal yang tidak diketahuinya terasa begitu asing dan menakutkan untuknya. Dia tidak mengerti harus mengatakan apa jika seseorang mengenalinya sebagai Luhan, dia juga tidak tahu harus bersikap apa hingga membuatnya terpaksa terus mengekori kemanapun Sehun pergi jika tidak ingin merasakan sakit dikepala karena terlalu memaksakan diri mengingat seseorang atau sesuatu diluar kemampuannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun bertanya dibalas anggukan kecil Luhan yang mulai merasakan mual karena dikelilingi banyak orang yang tak dikenalnya "Jangan jauh dariku, aku takut."

"Aku akan terus menggenggam tanganmu."

Dan lihatlah, saat Sehun menautkan jemarinya yang besar dan kasar ke tangan mungil Luhan yang begitu lembut, si pria cantik merasa begitu terlindungi, rasa mualnya juga berangsur hilang terlebih saat Sehun berbisik "Kau siap bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo?" yang mana membuat hati Luhan berdebar tak sabar mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan kekasih Kai dan Chanyeol cukup membuat hatinya berdebar penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Aku siap."

Sehun mengecup lagi jemari Luhan, dia kemudian melihat Yuri dan mulai melirik pintu ruangan bertuliskan "Baek-Soo" yang artinya mereka menunggu disana sebelum berjalan menuju altar tempat mereka mengikat janji nantinya.

"Aku akan masuk ke dalam."

Yuri mengangguk, dia juga tersenyum saat Luhan membungkuk sopan padanya, setelahnya dia menyingkir hanya untuk membiarkan Sehun membawa si pria cantik yang entah mengapa membuat hatinya senang tanpa alasan.

.

.

 _Sementara itu….._

Tepat lima menit sebelum kedatangan Sehun, dua pria cantik yang berada di ruangan "Baek-Soo" itu benar-benar terlihat cemas, yang satu terus berjalan ke kanan dan ke kiri tanpa henti sementara yang satu terus melipat kesal tangan di atas dadanya.

Mereka sedang bertaruh jika Sehun akan datang, tapi setengah jam sebelum acara dimulai Sehun belum menunjukkan wajahnya hingga hanya kesal dan cemas jika Sehun tak datang yang memenuhi isi kepala dua pria cantik yang masing-masing akan menyandang nama Park dan Kim sesaat lagi.

"Baek berhentilah membuatku pusing, tenang dan tunggu saja!"

"Bagaimana bisa aku tenang jika bajingan itu tidak menunjukkan wajahnya? Apa dia serius tidak akan datang ke pernikahan kita?"

"Tidak mungkin, Sehun tidak akan berani."

"Bagaimana jika dia benar-benar tidak datang?"

Kyungsoo gusar, dia menarik dalam nafasnya seraya memasang tatapan mengerikan untuk mengatakan "Pernikahan kita batal!"

" _Mwo? ssshh…._ Oh Sehun aku benar-benar ingin membunuhmu sial-…."

 _Klik…!_

Lalu pintu tempat mereka menunggu terbuka,

" _Oh Astaga akhirnya kau datang!_ Biar aku membunuhya sekali Soo! _"_

Baekhyun memekik pertama kali, dia bahkan setengah berlari mendekati Sehun lengkap dengan kepalan bulat di tangannya.

Niatnya benar-benar akan memukul wajah tampan yang sedang memberikan senyum super menjijikan miliknya jika tidak melihat siapa pria yang sedang berada di belakang Sehun dan tengah menatapnya canggung dengan sepasang mata cantik _khas milik….._

" _Luhan?"_

Suara Baekhyun tercekat, rasanya menyebalkan melihat seseorang yang begitu mirip dengan Luhannya tengah berdiri tepat di kedua matanya, terlebih saat Sehun yang membawa pria itu, membuatnya terus memanggil Luhan walau Chanyeol sudah mengatakan dia hanya pria yang menyerupai Luhan, _Bukan Luhannya!_

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Hingga tanpa sadar suaranya menjadi tinggi, hal itu membuat Luhan ketakutan, dia segera bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Sehun sementara Kyungsoo sedang mengatur nafasnya yang sesak dan keterkejutan yang sama seperti milik Baekhyun ketika melihat Sehun membawa pria menyerupai mendiang istrinya ke hari bahagianya dan Baekhyun.

"Sehun?! Kenapa kau membawa orang asing ke pernikahanku?"

"Baekhyun benar! Harusnya kau tidak membawa orang asing yang menyerupai Luhan! _itu-…._ ITU MENYAKITI KAMI!"

" _Lu tenang sayang, tidak apa."_ Sehun melingkarkan tangan Luhan di pinggangnya, berjaga-jaga jika Luhan akan berlari pergi karena Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terlalu menakutkan bahkan untuk Sehun sekalipun.

"Dan kalian tenanglah, dia Luhan."

" _BOHONG!_ Kami sudah memastikannya sendiri dan dia bukan Luhan! Luhan tidak akan diam jika melihat kami, kami bahkan berteriak memanggilnya tapi dia tak bergeming dan hanya bersembunyi di belakang pria yang nyaris memukulku!"

" _Baek…."_

Sehun terlihat frustasi, dia menyadari Luhan juga sudah tak nyaman di belakang tubuhnya, ingin dia berteriak marah pada kedua sahabatnya jika tidak melihat air mata luka yang menetes bahkan di hari yang harusnya hanya dipenuhi senyum dan tawa.

"Biar aku menjelaskan."

"Bawa dia pergi!"

"Soo. Dia Luhan, _sungguh."_

"SEHUN CUKUP! DIA BUKAN LUHAN KARENA LUHAN KITA SUDAH MATI! BAWA DIA PERGI DAN-….."

"AKU TIDAK BISA MENGINGAT APAPUN!"

Kini suara teriakan Luhan bersahutan dengan milik Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Sepertinya dia tidak rela jika tidak bisa mengikuti upacara pernikahan dari dua pria yang entah mengapa disukai hatinya.

Luhan yang tidak mengingat apapun biasanya cenderung pergi jika seseorang memintanya, terlebih saat dirinya dibentak dan dikatakan pembohong oleh dua pria asing didepannya, harusnya dia pergi, tapi yang membuat Baekhyun serta Kyungsoo terdiam adalah kenyataan bahwa pria yang sedang mereka bentak memutuskan untuk tidak berlindung di balik tubuh kekar Sehun.

Dia bahkan membalas teriakan kenang Kyungsoo hanya untuk menatap langsung kedua mata pria yang terus mengatakan Sehun pembohong "Sehun tidak berbohong, _aku,_ Aku tidak tahu aku Luhan atau bukan, tapi Sehun tidak berbohong pada kalian." Isaknya pilu dan menolak untuk dipeluk Sehun karena akan berakhir menangis tersedu di pelukan nyaman Sehun.

"Benar namaku Rein, tapi aku rasa aku juga Luhan, Sehun berhasil meyakinkan aku dengan caranya, _hanya dia…."_

Baik Kyungsoo maupun Baekhyun merasa lemas, debaran jantung mereka berpacu lagi dengan akal sehat yang menyakitkan kepala, mereka ingin mengelak, tapi jauh di hati mereka sangat bahagia menyadari bahwa kemungkinan mereka bisa melihat Luhan lagi, bisa bersama dengan Luhan lagi.

"Tapi apa yang terjadi?"

Kyungsoo melunak, dia tak lagi melebarkan kedua matanya yang bulat, tatapannya juga mengiba pada Luhan sesekali menatap sendu pada Sehun "Apa kau sakit?"

" _entahah,_ Aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun." Lirihnya, "Aku benar-benar menyukai kalian saat kita bertemu saat itu, aku minta maaf karena Taecyeon-….."

Tiba-tiba Luhan merasa tangannya ditarik kencang, sedetik kemudian dia sudah berada di pelukan pria yang dia tebak bernama Baekhyun hanya untuk mendengar teman Sehun berbisik "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, tapi aku janji akan mengobatimu. Aku akan melakukan segala cara agar kau mengingat kembali, _aku janji….._ astagaakutidakpercayakauLuhan!"

Baekhyun bahkan menggigit kencang bibirnya, menahan isakan pilu yang tak bisa ditahannya lebih lama, dia memeluk erat Luhan, terlalu erat hingga rasanya Luhan bisa merasakan sesak yang dirasakan Baekhyun saat ini "Baekhyun? Aku benar?"

" _ya,_ Ya aku Baekhyun sayangku, kau benar, Aku— _astagaaLuhaaan…."_

Lalu dalam sekejap tangisan Baekhyun memenuhi ruang tunggu di hari pernikahannya, suaranya menggema kencang antara lega dan tak percaya karena bisa kembali memeluk Luhan dengan erat.

Hal yang sama juga dirasakan Kyungsoo yang kini memperhatikan Luhan tak berkedip, dia membiarkan Baekhyun melepas rindunya lebih dulu sementara mata sendunya kini menatap Sehun yang kini memeluknya erat.

"Terimakasih sudah membawa Luhan pulang kerumah Sehunna, terima— _hkss…._ terimakasih."

Sehun tidak menjawab apapun, yang dia lakukan hanya memeluk erat Kyungsoo sementara matanya tak sengaja bertatapan dengan Luhan yang kini tersenyum lembut ke arahnya, air mata mereka nyaris tak bisa disembunyikan karena rindu yang menyesakan. Lalu Sehun menghapus cepat miliknya serta mengatakan " _Gomawo"_ pada Luhan sebelum pintu kembali terbuka dan kini dua mempelai pria yang terlihat membeku di tempat mereka berdiri saat ini.

"Siapa yang membuat Baekhyun berteriak?" Chanyeol yang bertanya, awalnya dia geram melihat calon istrinya memeluk seseorang yang tak dikenalnya, tapi kemudian mereka semua menoleh hingga satu tatapan familiar yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya mengganggu.

Sesekali dia berkedip, berharap salah melihat, berkedip lagi lalu dia yakin bahwa pria cantik yang sedang memeluk Baekhyun adalah…..

"Luhan?"

Kai yang bertanya, dengan wajah enggan dibantah dia bersikeras memanggil pria yang mereka ketahui bernama Rein dengan Luhan. Hal itu membuat tawa sarkas Chanyeol terlihat hingga tak sengaja dia berkata sangat kasar "Luhan kita sudah mati Kai."

Kai menatapnya marah, dia tak terima saat Chanyeol mengatakan kalimat _tabu_ yang selalu dihindarinya jika mereka sedang membahas Luhan.

"Apa kau tuli? Baekhyun berteriak Luhan!" gertaknya pada Chanyeol hingga membuat si pria berlesung pipi gusar, bohong jika dia tidak mendengar Baekhyun berteriak Luhan, bohong pula jika dia tidak ingin mendengar kenyataan bahwa pria yang sedang memandangnya takut itu benar adalah Luhan.

Tapi mereka sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya dan Kai, dirinya atau bahkan Sehun sekalipun mengetahui jika pria menyerupai Luhan itu bernama "Rein, namanya Rein. Dia bukan Luhan!" ujarnya tak sabar hingga membuat Kai sedikit terpancing emosinya "Lalu apa yang dia lakukan disini?"

"Sepertinya bukan salahnya dia ada disini, salahkan Sehun!"

Semua yang berada di ruangan itu memaklumi ucapan kasar dan tindakan gegabah dari Kai dan Chanyeol yang seolah menolak keberadaan Luhan.

Mereka tahu alasan mengapa Chanyeol bersikeras mengatakan Luhan adalah Rein, _ya,_ bahkan jika Sehun berada di posisi Chanyeol dia akan memberikan reaksi yang sama atau mungkin lebih buruk untuk melindungi hatinya agar tidak terluka lagi.

"Kenapa kau membawanya ke pernikahan kami? Apa kau ingin menjadikannya Luhan hari ini?"

"Dia Luhan." Sehun memberitahu dibalas teriakan "OMONG KOSONG!" Dari Kai yang kini menarik lengan calon istrinya dan membawa Kyungsoo ke pelukannya "Aku tahu ini _trik_ murahan yang kau gunakan untuk melindungi dirimu sendiri!"

Jadilah semua kesalahan itu dilimpahkan pada Sehun, mereka bahkan tidak memberi kesempatan pada Sehun untuk bebricara dan hanya terus menuduh Sehun melakukan hal keji pada mereka "Kau menjadikannya Luhan hanya untuk menyenangkan hatimu sendiri tanpa mempedulikan bagaimana perasaan kami melihatnya!"

"Kai…."

Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan, namun ayah dari putranya itu terlihat sangat gusar karena harapannya sendiri. Dia ingin mengakui bahwa pria yang sedang bersama mereka benar adalah Luhan, tapi dengan kesadaran yang dimiliki, Kai enggan mengakui karena pastilah hatinya akan terluka lagi.

Bukan hanya hatinya, semua hati yang ada di ruangan ini akan meremat sakit, _semua,_ tak terkecuali pria cantik yang sedang menatapnya seperti Luhan saat ini "Sebaiknya kau pergi."

"Kai benar, kehadiranmu hanya menyiksa kami." Timpal Chanyeol, dia menjauhkan Baekhyun dari pria asing itu hingga membuat calon istrinya meronta karena geram "Cukup!" katanya berdiri di depan Luhan, melindunginya dari dua pria bodoh yang begitu putus asa untuk mengatakan "DIA LUHAN! AKU, SEHUN DAN KYUNGSOO MENGAKUINYA!"

"Bee…"

"DIA LUHAN YEOL! TIDAKKAH KAU MEMILIKI SEDIKIT SAJA AKAL SEHAT YANG MENGATAKAN DIA LUHAN!"

"Akal sehat adalah omong kosong, kau tahu itu." katanya tegas pada Baekhyun lalu menatap tak suka lagi pada Luhan "Dan sebaiknya kau pergi!"

"Aku harus mengatakan apa lagi agar kalian percaya dia Luhan?"

Kini Sehun terlihat marah, raut wajahnya tak terima saat Kai dan Chanyeol bergantian mendesak pria yang memang adalah Luhan, tangannya bahkan sudah terkepal, bersiap-siap jika penjelasan terakhirnya masih belum bisa menyadarkan dua idiot bodoh yang terus menyangkal kata hati mereka.

"Bagaimana bisa kami mempercayai dia Luhan jika sebelumnya dia mengenalkan diri sebagai Rein? Dia juga mengakui pria yang nyaris melukai Baekhyun adalah suaminya! Lalu bagaimana kami bisa percaya jika dia-….."

"DIAM!"

"Kenapa kau berteriak? Apa kau akan terus melakukan sandiwara gila ini? Apa kau akan terus menjadikannya Luhan sementara Luhan kita sudah pergi?! JAWAB AKU PENGECUT!"

" _yeol…."_

Semua terlihat tegang saat tak hanya Chanyeol yang kini mencengkram kemeja Sehun tapi Kai juga terlihat sudah mengepalkan erat tangannya. Keduanya menatap murka pada Sehun sampai satu bisikan dari Sehun berhasil merubah ekspresi Kai dan Chanyeol.

"Dia Luhan, percayalah padaku."

"Berhenti mengatakan omong kosong padaku."

"Aku tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau tega menyebut orang asing sebagai istrimu?"

"Karena dia memang Luhan."

"SEHUN!"

Kai berteriak tak tahan, dia bahkan mengambil alih cengkraman Chanyeol dengan kepalan tinju yang siap memukul wajah Sehun jika Sehun tidak berbisik "Seunghyun yang mengatakannya padaku, Luhan masih hidup."

" _Mwo?"_

Sebisa mungkin Sehun mengecilkan suaranya, dia tidak ingin kebenaran ini didengar oleh ketiga pria cantik yang sedang menatap cemas pada mereka, dia terus melirik, memastikan tak ada satupun dari Baekhyun, Kyungsoo atau Luhan mendengar apa yang akan dikatakannya pada Kai dan Chanyeol.

"Seunghyun? Omong kosong apalagi yang akan kau katakan? Seunghyun sudah mati!"

"Tidak, dia masih hidup. Aku membiarkannya hidup, kondisinya kritis tapi dia sadarkan diri, dan kalian tahu hal gila apa yang dikatannya saat pertama kali bajingan itu membuka mata?"

Tak ada yang bersuara dari Kai dan Chanyeol. Kedua wajah mereka tegang namun penuh harapan, lalu sepertinya Sehun berbaik hati untuk membawa harapan mereka menjadi nyata dengan mengatakan "Luhan tidak pernah mati, bajingan itu sengaja menukar tubuh Luhan dengan milik orang lain, dia juga memakaikan cincin pernikahan kami pada jasad orang asing, membiarkannya terbakar agar kita berfikir Luhan sudah mati!"

" _tidak mungkin…."_

Kai sedikit lemas, dia ingat pertama kali melihat jasad tubuh Luhan hanya cincin yang dikenakannya yang mereka kenali, sisanya hangus, seluruh tubuh Luhan hangus terbakar hingga pihak rumah sakit tidak bisa melakukan visum pada tubuh Luhan yang nyaris tak dikenali.

"Lalu apa yang dilakukan Seunghyun pada Luhan?"

Mata Sehun setengah terpejam, antara marah dan ingin membunuh Seunghyun untuk memberitahu "Dia membuang tubuh Luhan ke tengah laut."

Kai dan Chanyeol berusaha mempercayai Sehun, lalu seketika ucapan Sehun menjadi masuk akal mengingat saat itu hanya ada ayahnya dan Seunghyun terjebak dalam kebakaran mengerikan yang menewaskan Luhan.

" _Bajingan!"_

Lalu saat ini Sehun sedang memberitahukan hal gila yang membuat kepalanya semakin sakit, kejadian mengerikan yang harus mereka alami seolah menjadi lelucon gila karena nyatanya Luhan kini berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Lalu kenapa dia tidak mengingat kita? Siapa Taecyeon? Dan kenapa dia mengenalkan diri sebagai Rein?"

Sekilas Sehun menatap sendu istrinya, raut ketakutan di wajahnya masih sangat terlihat, dia pun tersenyum lembut menenangkan sebelum menatap memohon pada dua pria yang memiliki sekitar empat puluh persen bagian di hati Luhan "Luhan butuh bantuan kita."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia kehilangan ingatannya."

" _tidak…._ Itu tidak mungkin."

Kai tertawa sinis, dia menoleh sekali lagi untuk melihat Luhan, lalu kembali lagi menatap Sehun dan gerakan terakhir saat dia menoleh, dia bersumpah melihat kebiasaan Luhan disaat terdesak atau ketika dia dimarahi oleh Mama dan papa dengan menggigit cemas bibir bawahnya.

Hal itu sedikit membuat Kai sesak sampai suara Chanyeol terdengar lagi bertanya "Apa yang terjadi?"

" _entahlah,_ aku yakin Taecyeon yang menemukannya. Dan menyadari bahwa Luhan kehilangan ingatannya, dia menjadikan Luhan sebagai Rein, istrinya yang memiliki wajah serupa dengan Luhan."

" _sial!"_

Chanyeol menggeram, setelah mendengar semua penjelasan Sehun hatinya mulai terbuka, pikirannya mulai mengulang di beberapa bagian saat mereka bertemu sebagai Chanyeol dan Rein.

Ada dimana Chanyeol akan menemukan kebiasaan kecil Luhan seperti menggembungkan pipi jika gugup atau menggigit bibir jika sedang dimarahi, lalu dari caranya berbicara saat mereka bertemu di Minimarket hanya membuat Chanyeol semakin yakin bahwa sedari awal mereka bertemu, hati kecilnya memang mengatakan dia Luhan namun ditutupi hatinya karena takut terluka jika pria cantik itu bukan Luhan.

" _Lu…."_

Jadilah Chanyeol melangkah gontai mendekati Luhan, awalnya Luhan bersembunyi diantara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo karena takut, tapi saat keduanya tersenyum dan mengatakan "Tidak apa, mereka teman kecilmu." Serta menguatkannya, Luhan tak lagi bersembunyi.

Dia membiarkan Chanyeol mendekat, begitupula Kai yang sedang menatapnya dan berjalan dibelakang Chanyeol mengikuti. Keduanya sendu menatap, hanya ada sebaris senyum kecil yang terlihat sampai lebih dulu Chanyeol bertanya dan berdiri tepat didepannya.

"Jadi benar? Kau Luhan?"

Entah apa yang dikatakan Sehun pada Chanyeol dan Kai, tapi keduanya merubah ekspresi benci mereka menjadi berharap, Luhan bisa melihat bagaimana Chanyeol menatapnya lembut lalu tak lama Kai bergabung dan ikut bertanya padanya.

"Kau Luhan?"

Luhan bergerak cemas, sekilas dia menatap Sehun meminta bantuan, tapi Sehun hanya tersenyum padanya, tatapannya juga mengatakan _kau akan baik-baik saja,_ hingga membuat Luhan tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menjawab " _entahlah,_ Aku juga masih mencari tahu siapa diriku."

Dilihat dari tatapannya yang cemas, caranya menjawab pertanyaan dari orang asing atau bahkan _gesture_ tangannya sangat gugup hanya menggambarkan Luhan kecil yang begitu mereka kenal.

Hal itu membuat Chanyeol menggeram sementara air mata Kai jatuh menetes seperti menyesal karena tidak menyadari Luhan lebih awal "Kau Luhan."

" _huh?"_

"Itu bukan pertanyaan tapi pernyataan, aku benar-benar melihatmu seperti Luhan."

Luhan tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk sedikit cemas " _aku juga berharap."_

"Apa?"

Kali ini dia menatap sendu wajah kelima orang yang membuatnya nyaman dalam waktu singkat, kenyamanan yang bahkan hanya diberikan melalui keyakinan yang membuat Luhan berani mengatakan.

"Aku berharap aku adalah Luhan, aku ingin bersama kalian dan-…. _"_

 _Grep!_

Satu tarikan kencang Luhan sudah berada di pelukan Chanyeol diiringi isakan Kai yang juga memeluknya erat. Keduanya seolah memperebutkan diri untuk melepas rindu dengan cara yang membuat Luhan semakin tak rela jika dirinya bukan Luhan

"Maafkan aku Lu, maaf tidak bisa mengenalimu rusa kecil."

Chanyeol mencium pucuk kepalanya, diikuti pelukan Kai yang semakin erat dan berbisik di telinganya "Kau Luhanku, Kau Luhan, aku janji kau adalah Luhan."

Tak tahan dengan semua kehangatan ini, Luhan luluh.

Tangan mungilnya melingkari tubuh dua pria besar yang entah mengapa terlihat sangat menyayanginya dengan tulus, hal itu membuat Luhan sesak dan semakin berharap jika dirinya memang Luhan, jika pelukan dan kasih sayang dari lima orang yang berada di ruangan ini adalah mutlak milknya, hanya miliknya.

" _aku Luhan….aku ingin bersama kalian."_ Katanya mengangguk pilu disela pelukan Kai dan Chanyeol semakin erat. Ketiga teman kecil itu menangis melepas rindu yang sama, lalu ketiga teman kecil yang lain juga terlihat menahan haru yang sama.

 _Ah,_ sepertinya hanya Sehun yang terlihat menahan harunya, karena saat ini, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sedang menangis tersedu di pelukannya, bergantian membasahi kemeja putih yang dia gunakan hingga rasanya sayang jika Sehun tidak menggodanya.

"Kalian akan terlihat seperti monster jika berjalan ke altar nanti."

"Berisik! / Diam Oh Sehun!"

Lalu Sehun tertawa, mencium pucuk kepala Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bergantian sementara matanya menatap bahagia karena bisa melihat Luhan kembali pada dua saingannya sejak kecil, walau belum sepenuhnya mengingat tapi Sehun memiliki keyakinan bahwa bahagia Luhan hanya saat mereka bersama.

"Kalau begitu kau akan pulang kerumah setelah pernikahan kami. Kau dengar?"

"Tapi aku sudah pulang ke rumah."

"Dengan siapa?"

"Sehun."

"Percayalah Lu! Itu bukan rumah!"

"Tapi….."

Luhan terlihat bingung saat Kai mengatakan rumah, membuatnya menatap pada Sehun sampai tangan besar Chanyeol menangkupnya dan dengan tegas mengatakan "Kali ini benar-benar rumah kita."

" _huh?"_

"Rumah dimana kau, aku, Kai, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan suami idiotmu tinggal! Itu baru rumah."

Entah mengapa mendengarnya saja sudah membuat hati Luhan merasa hangat, bagaimana jika dia benar-benar pulang ke rumah sesungguhnya, _entahlah,_ mungkin dia akan sangat bahagia.

"Kau mau kan?"

Luhan tak tahu harus menjawab apa, tujuannya hanya Sehun, jadi saat pertanyaan menggoda yang membuatnya ingin sekali mengatakan YA! Luhan masih harus meminta persetujuan Sehun dengan menatapnya.

Tebakannya Sehun akan mengatakan tidak, tapi diluar dugaan dia mengangguk tanda mengijinkan, membuat Luhan benar-benar nyaris memekik walau berakhir menahan diri dengan menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol yang membuatnya sangat bahagia.

"Aku mau."

" _yeah!_ Kau harus mau atau aku akan memaksamu."

Semua tertawa, tak terkecuali Luhan yang merasa tingkah Kai dan Chanyeol benar-benar konyol, keduanya bahkan terus mengatakan hal bodoh yang membuatnya merasa terhibur sampai suara ketukan pintu terdengar dan wanita cantik yang memeluk Sehun beberapa menit lalu terlihat kesal dan gusar.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menganggu, tapi pendeta sudah menunggu! Jadi bisakah kita mulai acaranya?"

Baik Kai dan Chanyeol masing-masing menatap Luhan untuk mengatakan "Kami akan menikah."

"Aku tahu, selamat untuk kalian."

"Kau tidak cemburu?"

" _HEY!"_

"Abaikan dia, suamimu memang suka berteriak!"

Luhan banyak tertawa jika dikelilingi keluarga barunya, dia juga selalu merasa bahagia hingga air mata harunya kembali terlihat "Aku bahagia, Selamat untuk kalian." Katanya memeluk bergantian Kai dan Chanyeol lalu beralih pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo "Dan untuk kalian."

" _Gomawo Lu."_

Sehun kemudian melepas pelukannya dari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, menatap kedua teman kecilnya yang akan mengikat janji untuk mengucapkan rasa bahagianya " _Well,_ Selamat dariku juga! Walau untuk ukuran pengantin yang belum berdandan kalian terlihat sangat berlebihan _makeup_ dan pakaian!" katanya menyindir dan dihadiahi cubitan panas di pinggang dan pundaknya.

" _ssshh….!"_

"Berhenti menggoda kami idiot!"

Kyungsoo kesal, lalu tak lama Kai datang mendekat dan menciumnya di bibir "Aku tidak siap mengikat janji denganmu."

"Aku juga."

Lalu hal sama dilakukan Baekhyun yang kini merangkul lengan Chanyeol dan bersiap untuk berjalan menuju altar untuk mengikat janji sehidup semati yang akan membuat mereka resmi menjadi pasangan hidup di mata Tuhan.

"Apa aku sudah boleh memanggilmu istriku?"

" _Yeolll!"_

" _tsk!_ kalian menjijikan."

"Berisik!"

"Biarkan mulutku berbicara!"

Sehun mencibir, dia juga merangkul pinggang Luhan sementara kedua pasang pengantin didepannya sudah berjalan meninggalkan ruangan untuk bersiap menuju altar "Sampai nanti Luhan."

" _eoh…."_

Luhan melambaikan tangannya, mengantar kepergian Kai-Kyungsoo, Chanyeol-Kai untuk mengikat janji sementara dirinya tak sabar untuk menjadi saksi janji indah yang akan diucapkan keempat pasang mempelai.

Dia ingin melihat lebih dekat, lalu Sehun menciumnya di keninga untuk bertanya "Kau senang berada disini?"

" _mmhh…._ Tapi aku juga sedang bertanya-tanya."

"Mengenai apa?"

"Apa pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan juga semanis pernikahan mereka?"

Sehun terdiam sejenak, mengenang bagaimana mereka menikah hari itu sampai satu senyum terlihat di wajahnya yang tampan "Milik kita lebih manis."

"Benarkah?"

Sehun mengangguk, menawarkan lengannya pada Luhan disambut lingkaran tangan Luhan di lengannya "Ya, tentu saja."

"Maaf aku tidak bisa mengingatnya."

Sehun berhenti sesaat, menatap menyesal karena tak bisa membantu Luhan mengingat dengan cepat namun dia bersumpah, apapun yang terjadi, terlepas Luhan akan membencinya atau tidak setelah ingatan itu datang, dia akan mengembalikan seluruh ingatan Luhan tanpa mengurangi apapun, _itu janjinya_ "Kau akan segera mengingatnya Lu, aku janji." Katanya bersamaan dengan suara Kai-Kyungsoo, Chanyeol-Baekhyun yang kini bersahutan saling mengatakan " _ **aku bersedia."**_ Hingga kini, di hari yang begitu indah ini, keempat sahabat mereka telah menyusul bahagia memiliki pasangan sehidup-semati yang _sah_ di mata Tuhan dan kerabat serta keluarga.

" _haah~_ Mereka benar-benar melakukannya."

Sehun berujar bangga diiringi raut tanya oleh Luhan "Melakukan apa?"

"Akhirnya mereka menikah setelah-…."

"SEHUN CEPAT KEMARI!"

Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama menoleh saat suara Chanyeol berteriak, awalnya mereka bertanya-tanya tapi sepertinya Sehun sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi hingga suaranya membalas "TIDAK TERIMAKASIH!"

"Sehun, naiklah." Luhan membujuk, Sehun menggeleng "Tidak, terimakasih."

"Sehun….."

"Mereka hanya akan berbuat konyol disana."

"Aku ingin melihatnya."

"SEHUN….SEHUN….SEHUN…"

Entah hal gila apa yang akan dilakukan Kai dan Chanyeol di atas panggung, perasaan Sehun tidak enak, lalu lihatlah saat ini Luhan juga meneriakan "SEHUN…SEHUN…" Hingga membuat si pria tampan tidak memiliki alasan selain menyerah dan berjalan menuju panggung.

"BAIKLAH!"

Luhan bertepuk senang dan Sehun mencium keningnya berpamitan "Tunggu aku disini."

"Oke."

Setelahnya Sehun berlari menuju panggung,

Dan benar saja, mereka bertiga menyanyikan entah lagu apa di atas sana, yang jelas suara mereka sangat merusak gendang telinga hingga beberapa kerabat dekat laing berteriak "TURUN…TURUN…"

Hal itu membuat Luhan tertawa geli, beruntung dua pengantin pria cantik bersedia menjadi relawan dari kegagalan tiga pria tampan, mereka kemudian bernyanyi dengan sangat indah sesekali tertawa untuk perayaan hari pernikahan mereka.

Kelima dari mereka terlihat sangat bahagia, begitupula Luhan yang tanpa sadar mengatakan " _aku ingin segera pulang."_ Karena untuknya, rumah bukan sekedar tempat tinggal, rumah adalah tempat penuh cinta yang akan selalu menyambutnya dalam keadaan terburuk sekalipun, _ya,_ Rumah adalah cinta, dan lima orang yang sedang bernyanyi dan tertawa disana adalah " _Rumah"_ untuk Luhan.

Kebahagiaan Luhan mungkin tidak sama dengan kebahagiaan menyedihkan yang dirasakan Jaehyun dan Yunho, karena disaat Luhan dan Sehun terlihat bahagia dengan dunia mereka, maka kedua bersaudara itu hanya bisa memandang dari jauh sosok yang begitu dicintai keluarga mereka.

Jaehyun yang paling terluka, dia adalah saksi hidup bagaimana keluarganya hancur dan saling meninggalkan, dia juga adalah saksi hidup dimana ibunya harus mengkonsumsi obat penenang karena ayah dan kedua kakaknya.

Dia merasa bersalah untuk Luhan, terlebih saat kekasihnya, Taeyong memutuskan untuk kembali ke dunia hitam dengan niat membalas dendam pada pembunuh Luhan, dia terisak, hidupnya hancur dan kini Luhan kembali.

Kembalinya Luhan seperti membuatnya memiliki harapan hidup untuk keluarga dan kekasihnya.

Jadi dengan atau tanpa persetujuan Sehun, Jaehyun memutuskan untuk mendekati sosok yang juga dirindukannya, yang sangat dicintainya, menahan segala isak pilu serta mencoba untuk menjadi kuat saat menepuk pundak Luhan yang kini menoleh dan biasa, Luhan selalu menatapnya lembut dengan kedua mata cantik miliknya, yang selalu disukai semua orang

"Hey bukankah kau Jaehyun?" dia bertanya, tapi Jaehyun terlalu frustasi menyadari satu hal, Luhan mengingatnya bukan sebagai seorang adik melainkan sebagai remaja yang merupakan teman adiknya.

Hal itu membuat hati Jaehyun memukul sakit, terlalu sakit hingga tanpa sadar dia menarik Luhan ke pelukannya, memeluknya erat seraya terisak pilu "Ingatlah aku hyung, aku membutuhkanmu."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _tobecontinued_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Dan tara….Sehun turun dari panggung, nyamperin Jaehyun terus Jaehyun diapain? Alesan tbc adalah karena masih gue pikirin :""" boong deng, udah deadlinenya up, ngantuk juga guenya wkkwk *human!_

 _._

 _Tapi yang ga gue pikirin lagi nextchap Luhan's memory is back…but how? Let's see, ada beberapa yang nebak mendekati benar :**._

 _._

 _Tenkyu, seeyou, loveyou_

 _._

 _Doain biar weekend bisa up lagi, ini ga janji, kalopun UP weekend mungkin ga sebanyak skrg wordsnya, tapi plis bgt jangan dibegadangin, biar gue aja, asli, tau2 kalian bangun Up gtu, oke? Take care, jangan sakit kecuali ada yang nyakitin :"_

 _._

 _Byeeee…_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Previous**_

" _Hey bukankah kau Jaehyun?" dia bertanya, tapi Jaehyun terlalu frustasi menyadari satu hal, Luhan mengingatnya bukan sebagai seorang adik melainkan sebagai remaja yang merupakan teman adiknya._

 _Hal itu membuat hati Jaehyun memukul sakit, terlalu sakit hingga tanpa sadar dia menarik Luhan ke pelukannya, memeluknya erat seraya terisak pilu "Ingatlah aku hyung, aku membutuhkanmu."_

.

 **Je'Te Veux**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Lu Han as Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Aku mohon ingat aku hyung….Aku membutuhkanmu."_

Luhan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa saat remaja berlesung pipi yang diketahuinya merupakan adik Sehun dan teman Eunwoo sedang menangis tersedu memeluknya, dia juga tidak mengerti tentang banyak hal yang dikatakan Jaehyun seperti " _Papa dan Mama juga membutuhkanmu, mereka merindukanmu hyung."_ hingga membuat hati kecil Luhan bertanya-tanya

 _Papa? Mama?_

 _Apa aku masih memilikinya?_

Dia tidak bergeming tidak pula menolak pelukan Jaehyun yang terlihat putus asa saat melihatnya, satu kesimpulan yang bisa Luhan buat untuk Jaehyun adalah bahwa remaja yang kini sedang memeluknya erat banyak terluka, _entah hati_ atau _pikirannya,_ sepertinya dari awal mereka bertemu Jaehyun sudah menunjukkan wajah yang begitu tertekan serta putus asa dan Luhan benci melihatnya.

Bukankah seorang remaja seharusnya terlihat menikmati hidupnya? Melakukan apapun yang dia sukai tanpa dibatasi atau merasa takut pada satu hal? _Ya,_ harusnya Jaehyun banyak tertawa seperti Eunwoo, berkumpul dengan teman-temannya atau sekalipun melakukan hal konyol yang sesuai dengan usianya, bukan terlihat menderita dan terus menangis ketakutan seolah dia telah kehilangan seluruh hal membahagiakan di hidupnya.

" _Hyung,_ Aku merindukanmu, _hksss—akusangatmerindukanmuHYUNG!"_

Hal itu pula yang membuat naluri Luhan _refleks_ memeluk adik dari pria yang diam-diam sudah mengambil hatinya, yang mulai Luhan cintai bahkan tanpa keinginannya sekalipun, hatinya sakit melihat Jaehyun terisak pilu dan meracaukan banyak hal, dia terlihat sangat ketakutan sampai akhirnya Luhan berbisik "Jaehyun tenanglah, hyung disini." Yang secara ajaib membuat nafas Jaehyun berangsur normal dan tak lagi memeluknya terlalu erat.

" _h-hyung?"_ isaknya pilu, melihat mata Luhan yang begitu dirindukan untuk memastikan " _k-_ Kau Luhan hyung? _hyungku?"_ katanya bertanya dibalas senyum Luhan yang membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik "Ya, aku Luhan, _hyungmu."_

"Oh, astaga, _syukurlahHYUNG!"_

Jaehyun begitu bahagia bisa memeluk Luhan, terlalu bahagia hingga rasanya dia bisa kembali melanjutkan hidupnya yang sulit, Luhan kembali, itu artinya kedua orang tua serta kekasihnya juga akan kembali dalam waktu dekat.

"Aku merindukanmu hyung."

Luhan membiarkan Jaehyun memeluknya lagi, kali ini dia sedikit lega karena Jaehyun tidak terlalu ketakutan seperti awal memeluknya, remaja yang dia tebak adalah bungsu dari keluarga Sehun itu sudah sedikit lebih baik hingga rasanya Luhan tak sabar ingin menunjukkan pada Sehun bahwa dia mulai terbiasa dengan keluarganya, dimulai dari Jaehyun dan mungkin akan diakhiri dengan kedua orang tua Sehun yang entah mengapa sangat ingin ditemui Luhan.

"Maaf membuatmu cemas, tapi beri aku sedikit waktu."

Sementara Jaehyun dan Luhan terlihat sedang membangun hubungan keluarga mereka, maka di atas panggung Sehun masih terlihat bahagia dengan keempat sahabatnya, dia juga banyak tertawa dan ikut permainan konyol yang dibuat oleh Kai sampai tatapannya terkejut melihat bagaimana Jaehyun sedang memeluk Luhan dan terlihat serius membicarakan sesuatu.

" _oh sial!"_

Ekspresi wajahnya berubah sangat menakutkan, dia bahkan setengah melompat hanya untuk berlari menjauhkan Luhan dari keluarganya, _oh tidak,_ Sehun belum siap jika Jaehyun mengatakan hal gila yang bisa membuat Luhan membencinya atau sesuatu hal yang belum siap diketahui Luhan untuk saat ini.

" _hyung…."_

" _hmm?"_

Awalnya Jaehyun menatap ragu pada Luhan, namun entah darimana keberanian yang dimilikinya untuk mengatakan "Taeyong juga membutuhkanmu."

"Taeyong? Siapa Tae-…."

 _Grep!_

Satu gerakan cepat Luhan sudah berada di pelukan yang dia tebak adalah milik Sehun, dan entah mengapa perasaannya buruk mengingat pelukan Sehun terlalu erat sementara nafasnya tersengal seperti menahan marah karena sesuatu.

"AKU BILANG JANGAN BERBICARA DENGAN LUHAN!"

" _hyung…"_

Dan benar saja Sehun entah mengapa berteriak murka pada Jaehyun, membuat tubuh Jaehyun tersentak hebat sementara Yunho _refleks_ mendekati kedua adiknya dengan Luhan yang kini menatap tak percaya dan melepas pelukan Sehun darinya "Sehun! Kenapa kau berteriak?"

Luhan bertanya, berusaha mendekati Jaehyun namun tangan Sehun kembali mencengkram lengannya, dan memberi tatapan tegas agar Luhan tidak mendekati adiknya lagi "Kita pulang."

" _Mwo?_ Tapi kenapa?"

"Kau tidak boleh berbicara dengan keluargaku."

"Sehun!"

Tak bisa banyak berbuat sesuatu, Sehun kini membawa Luhan pergi dari pesta pernikahan Kai-Kyungsoo, Chanyeol-Baekhyun. Perasaannya sedikit merasa bersalah pada kedua saudaranya tapi dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain karena Luhan belum siap untuk bertemu langsung dengan keluarganya.

"KAU PENGECUT HYUNG!"

Lagi-lagi Luhan merasakan nafas Sehun tersengal hebat, cengkraman di tangannya juga semakin kuat seiring dengan teriakan Jaehyun yang berteriak pengecut padanya. _Entah,_ bagaimana jenis hubungan dua bersaudara di depannya, tapi sepertinya hubungan Sehun-Jaehyun sangat berbeda dengan Jinyoung-Eunwoo mengingat sedari awal pertemuan mereka Sehun sepertinya masih banyak menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"KENAPA AKU TIDAK BOLEH BERBICARA DENGAN LUHAN HYUNG? KENAPA KAU TERUS MENJADI PENGECUT YANG MELARIKAN DIRI HYUNG!"

" _Kau..!"_

Luhan panik, dia melihat Sehun menatap terlalu tajam pada Jaehyun, detik berikutnya Sehun melepas genggaman tangan dari Luhan tapi kemudian Luhan bergerak cepat untuk memeluknya dari belakang "Sehun tenanglah, ayo kita pulang. Adikmu sedang emosi sayang."

"AKU AKAN MENGATAKAN SEMUANYA PADA LUHAN HYUNG! AKU AKAN-…."

" _sial!"_

"SEHUN!"

Luhan berteriak saat pelukannya dilepas kasar oleh Sehun, dia panik melihat bagaimana langkah Sehun mantap mendekati Jaehyun, dia juga terlihat sangat marah dan mengabaikan kerumunan tamu yang mulai memperhatikan pertengkaran keduanya.

"SEHUN!"

Terlebih saat tangan Sehun terkepal, seolah siap memukul wajah Jaehyun jika tidak dihalangi seorang pria yang memiliki paras tegas dan dingin seperti Sehun kini berdiri tepat di depan Jaehyun, _melindungi adiknya._

" _Minggir…."_

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Melukai adikmu sendiri?"

"Dia harus belajar menghormati kakaknya kalau begitu."

"Sehun!"

Sehun berusaha melewati Yunho, pendiriannya tetap pada Jaehyun sampai tangan Yunho mendorong kasar tubuhnya, terlihat murka dan mulai bergantian menatap Sehun, lalu Luhan dan kemudian mengunci kedua mata adiknya "Jika kau berlaku kasar pada Jaehyun, aku yang akan memberitahu Luhan tentang siapa dirimu, siapa keluarga kita dan apa yang telah keluarga kita lakukan pada-…."

"HYUNG!"

Lalu Sehun berteriak murka memanggil kakaknya, hal itu sekilas membuat Luhan mendapatkan potongan-potongan suara yang sepertinya adalah milik Sehun dan kedua saudaranya.

 _Mereka tidak seperti ini sebelumnya._

Luhan merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sakit, dia menyadari bahwa beberapa detik yang lalu, saat Yunho menatapnya, dia bisa merasakan bahwa tatapan itu adalah tatapan familiar yang dulu pernah dilihatnya, yang selalu mengatakan semua baik-baik saja.

 _Tapi dimana?_

 _Pada siapa?_

Dia mulai bertumpu pada meja saji yang ada di dekatnya, menahan potongan-potongan ingatan yang berdesakan memenuhi kepalanya sementara disana, Sehun terus bertengkar dengan pria yang mungkin adalah saudaranya selain Jaehyun.

"Jika kau terus bersikap egois seperti ini aku yang sendiri yang akan mengatakan pada Luhan! Memberitahunya kebenaran tanpa membohonginya! Aku yang akan-…"

"YUNHO!"

 _Yunho?_

Luhan mengulangnya, nama yang diteriakkan Sehun sebelum isi perutnya bergejolak dan berlomba dengan rasa sakit di kepalanya

 _Hueek~_

Dia berpegangan semakin kuat, nyaris terjatuh jika seseorang tidak menangkap tubuhnya dan mulai berteriak

"LUHAN!"

Sementara potongan-potongan suara dengan bayangan hitam memenuhi kepalanya.

 _Jadi kau penggemar Yunho hyung?_

 _Ya, aku kesini untuk melihatnya mengikuti turnament renang nasional_

 _Sstt…menyebalkan! Apa bagusnya Yunho hyung_

 _Pergilah! Jangan ganggu aku!_

"Bee, ada apa?"

"Kita harus membawanya pergi."

Suara sepotong di dalam kepalanya bersahutan dengan suara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang terdengar cemas, dia juga bisa mendengar Kai dan Chanyeol berteriak memanggil Sehun sementara penglihatannya perlahan gelap karena suara didalam kepalanya mendominasi seluruh pikiran dan tubuhnya.

 _Aku bisa mengenalkanmu pada Yunho_

 _Bagaimana bisa?_

Saat ini di dalam kepalanya Luhan seperti ditarik jauh dari usianya sekarang, dia sedang berada diantara dua bocah berusia delapan tahun yang sedang menyaksikan turnament yang ditebaknya adalah perlombaan renang.

Dan dilihat dari caranya menjawab, sepertinya yang memiliki tubuh lebih kecil terlihat tak suka pada anak lain yang lebih tinggi dan sedang mencoba mengganggunya, keduanya pun terlihat sangat canggung sampai anak yang lebih tinggi mengatakan

 _Tentu saja bisa! Aku adiknya Yunho_

 _Benarkah?_

 _Ayo! Aku kenalkan pada Yunho hyung_

" _rrhh….~"_

Tubuh Luhan kejang dibawah kesadarannya, dia terlihat panik sementara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mulai memeriksa denyut nadi dan nafas Luhan yang mulai tak beraturan "Ini gawat! Kita harus segera memberikan penenang untuknya."

"HEY!"

Kyungsoo berteriak memanggil salah satu dari ketiga idiot yang kini saling melempar tatapan tajam, berusaha memberitahu tentang kondisi Luhan namun sial sepertinya emosi mereka jauh mengalahkan suaranya yang terdengar cemas saat ini.

"MINGGIR KAI! INI URUSAN KELUARGAKU!"

"MEREKA JUGA KELUARGAKU!"

" _sial!"_

Kyungsoo mengumpat sementara Baekhyun kini mulai membuka kemeja yang digunakan Luhan agar setidaknya Luhan bisa bernafas dan mendapatkan udara, namun sial, usahanya terbilang sia-sia karena sepertinya Luhan bergerak semakin cemas di alam bawah sadarnya sendiri

"LUHAN TENANGLAH!"

 _Hyung!_

 _Eoh, kau datang bocah manja?_

 _Ssh…jangan memanggilku seperti itu di depan Luhan_

 _Luhan?_

 _Ya, kenalkan dia Luhan, temanku dan hyung tidak boleh menjadi lebih tampan dariku_

 _Wae?_

Luhan bisa melihat anak yang lebih tinggi darinya berbisik pada seseorang yang dipanggilnya hyung dan terdengar konyol saat dia mengatakan " _Aku menyukainya, dan dia akan jadi istriku saat kami besar nanti."_

 _Ayolah bocah! Kau masih sangat kecil_

 _Diam hyung!-….Luhan?_

 _Hmmh?_

 _Kenalkan ini kakakku, Yunho_

Kemudian remaja yang memiliki tubuh lebih besar dari mereka berdua tersenyum padanya, dia bahkan setengah berjongkok seraya mengulurka tangan untuk mengenalkan diri sebagai

 _Halo Luhan, aku Yunho, kakak Sehun dan mulai hari ini kau juga bisa memanggil hyung padaku_

 _Hyung?_

 _eoh, aku dengar kau anak tunggal? Jadi mulai saat ini aku akan menjadi kakakmu dan adik Sehun yang sebentar lagi akan lahir menjadi adikmu._

 _Adik?_

 _Tentu saja! kau mau?_

Entah perasaan hangat macam apa yang berhasil menelusup hingga membuat Luhan sedikit lebih tenang dan tak lagi bergerak cemas, dia kemudian melihat anak bertubuh mungil itu mengangguk untuk berteriak

 _YA! AKU MAU!_

Lalu setting tempat itu berubah lagi di dalam kepalanya, dia berada di rumah sakit saat ini, terlihat bingung melihat anak yang belum lama mengenalkannya dengan Yunho sedang menangis di pelukan pria besar sementara tak lama muncul seorang wanita yang memakai pakaian _khas_ seorang dokter saat melakukan operasi terlihat berjongkok dan menyapa anak yang tubuhnya kecil

 _Luhannya mama disini juga?_

 _MAMA!_

" _Mama?"_

Luhan memanggil dalam ketidaksadarannya, bertanya-tanya siapa sosok wanita yang wajahnya masih tak jelas namun memeluknya erat hingga rasa hangat bisa dirasakan Luhan saat ini.

 _Angela, bagaimana Jihyo?_

Si wanita dengan tanda pengenal _dokter Xi_ terlihat menggendong anaknya, Luhan bisa melihat dia tersenyum walau wajahnya dan wajah dari pria dewasa yang sedang memeluk Sehun kecil masih tak jelas di dalam kepalanya.

 _Selamat oppa, anak ketiga kalian sudah lahir dengan selamat, dia sehat_

 _Kau dengar nak? Sekarang Sehun sudah menjadi hyung_

 _Mama mana?_

 _Araseo, kita lihat Mama, kami boleh melihatnya?_

 _Tentu saja, adik Sehun juga sudah ada di ruangan Jihyo_

 _Luhan mau ikut?_

 _Boleh ma?_

 _Tentu saja nak, ayo kita lihat adik bayi bersama-sama_

Lagi-lagi hanya suara yang bisa didengar Luhan seperti saat pria dewasa yang menggendong Sehun kecil mengatakan

 _Namanya Jaehyun, dia akan jadi adik Luhan juga_

 _Yey! Aku dan Luhan sudah menjadi hyung!_

Dia bisa melihat bahwa si anak kecil yang juga dipanggil Luhan terlihat sangat bahagia, dia terus menatap si adik bayi yang berada dalam _box_ khusus dan menatapnya sayang dari luar _box_ kaca untuk bergumam

 _Jae anyeong! Mulai hari ini aku jadi hyungmu_

Hatinya hangat melihat respon dari si adik bayi yang menangis, walau samar, dia juga menatap seluruh wajah bahagia di ruangan tersebut, rasanya ini adalah moment yang paling membahagiakan sampai dirinya ditarik lagi ke tempat asing yang membuatnya merasa sangat ketakutan karena jeritan seseorang

 _MAMA!_

Luhan terkejut melihat mobil hitam tiba-tiba menabrak tubuh wanita yang memeluknya di rumah sakit, nafasnya kembali sesak dan seluruh tubuhnya mulai bergerak panik melihat darah memenuhi seluruh tubuh wanita yang dipanggilnya Mama di rumah sakit.

 _tidak…._

Dia merasakan mual hebat, sakit di kepalanya melebihi rasa sakit yang ia rasakan sebelumnya, ini terlalu banyak, dia tidak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi namun sesuatu kembali menariknya ke sebuah tempat yang dipenuhi rumput hijau mendominasi

 _Jasad Mama dan Papa akan dikuburkan Lu, kau siap?_

 _Jasad?_

Luhan bertanya-tanya, lalu dia melihat beberapa orang sedang memasukkan dua peti bersamaan ke dalam dua lubang yang berdekatan, tangannya mencengrkam sebagai _refleks_ saat menebak bahwa jasad yang akan dimakamkan adalah jasad kedua orang tuanya.

 _Lakukan._

" _tidak!"_

Luhan berteriak pada dirinya sendiri, mencegah Luhan yang lain memberikan izin agar jasad itu dimakamkan karena hatinya memberontak, dia yakin Luhan yang lain yang kini ada di pelukan Kai dan Chanyeol juga merasakan sakit yang dia rasakan, tapi dia mengijinkan dengan tenang sebelum berteriak

 _HENTIKAN! JANGAN SENTUH KEDUA ORANG TUAKU!_

 _teruskan_

Terdengar Chanyeol memberi perintah sementara Luhan yang lain kini memberontak dan terus menjerit seakan tak terima dengan perintah Chanyeol yang membuat keputusan sepihak tanpa persetujuannya.

 _tidak yeol…lepas,_

 _Luhan jangan seperti ini, kumohon._

 _Lepas! Bangun…..CEPAT BANGUN DAN KITA PULANG MA…PA!_

Tubuh Luhan kejang, nafasnya tersengal hingga membuat Baekhyun cemas tekanan darah Luhan sangat rendah, dia kemudian berusaha memanggil ketiga pria bodoh yang justru bertengkar di hari bahagianya, berusaha untuk mencari bantuan namun percuma posisi mereka tertutup keramaian tamu yang mulai berkumpul dan melihat pertengkaran konyol Sehun dengan Kai, Chanyeol dan kedua saudaranya.

"Baek, kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit."

Kyungsoo yang sedang memeriksa kondisi vital Luhan terlihat cemas, dia berusaha menyadarkan Luhan dengan terus memanggil namanya namun percuma semua yang direspon Luhan hanya teriakan kecil seperti sesuatu sedang menyeruak masuk kedalam dirinya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Samar, Luhan bisa mendengar percakapan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, ingin dia merespon atau berteriak _tolong,_ tapi nyatanya suara yang lain lebih mendominasi dan membuat seluruh tubuhnya kejang karena takut dan sesak.

 _AKU MEMBENCIMU OH SEHUN!_

 _KAU DAN AYAHMU—KALIAN PEMBUNUH_

" _tidak…."_

Dirinya sedang berada di ruang gelap, disana terlihat Sehun sedang berjongkok didepan dirinya, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi wajah keduanya dipenuhi luka yang begitu mendalam seolah sedang meminta pada Tuhan agar menyudahi hidup menyakitkan yang keduanya jalani.

 _Menikahlah denganku, aku janji akan membawamu pergi dari semua mimpi buruk ini_

 _Lalu bagaimana dengan keluargamu? Aku membenci mereka_

 _Jika kau membenci mereka, maka bagiku hanya kau keluargaku, hidupku. Aku akan membawamu pergi dari Seoul_

"Sehun…"

Luhan masih tidak stabil, wajahnya dipenuhi keringat dan dalam ketidaksadarannya dia meracau banyak hal, rasa sakit, bahagia dan kehilangan seolah berlomba masuk hanya untuk membebani dirinya dan seluruh ingatan mengerikan tentang bagaimana hidup Luhan sebelum dirinya kehilangan ingatan.

 _Selamat dokter Oh, kau dinyatakan hamil dan usia kandunganmu memasuki minggu ke delapan._

 _Benarkah?_

 _Ya, kau dan suamimu akan menjadi orang tua yang sempurna untuk bayi kalian._

Terkadang bahagia, terkadang rasa sakit, Luhan bahkan bisa melihat wajah bahagia Sehun ketika dirinya dinyatakan hamil, Sehun terus berteriak _AKU AKAN MENJADI SEORANG AYAH_ pada siapapun yang berpapas jalan dengannya.

Hal itu membuat Luhan tenang sampai kemudian suasana kembali menegangkan ketika semua berubah menjadi putih dan terlihat Sehun sedang berteriak murka pada seseorang yang wajahnya samar tak terlihat olehnya

 _KENAPA HARUS BAYIKU? KENAPA BUKAN PAPA YANG MENGALAMI KECELAKAAN MENGERIKAN ITU? KENAPA HARUS ISTRI DAN ANAKKU?_

 _JAGA BICARAMU OH SEHUN!_

Suara itu rasanya pernah didengar Luhan sebelumnya, milik seseorang berwajah tegas seperti Sehun yang masih samar terlihat di ingatannya, keduanya berseteru hebat sampai seseorang dengan suara berat keluar dari sebuah ruangan untuk memberitahu

 _Kondisi Luhan kritis dan maaf Sehun, bayi kalian tidak selamat_

Bahkan rasa sakitnya terasa nyata untuk Luhan, semua ingatan itu terus menariknya lebih jauh dan lebih dalam hingga membuat kondisi Luhan semakin menurun terlebih saat suara teriakan Sehun menyakiti hati dan jiwanya

 _AARRGHHHH KEMBALIKAN ANAKKU! Apa yang—APA YANG HARUS AKU KATAKAN PADA LUHAN_

" _Sehun!"_

"KYUNGSOO LAKUKAN SESUATU!"

Baekhyun berteriak panik dan Kyungsoo dengan sigap mengatakan "Aku meletakkan oksigen dikamarku Bee, cepat bawa padaku."

Baekhyun mengangguk, dia bergegas masuk kedalam rumah sementara Kyungsoo masih terus menangani Luhan yang sedang mengalami _syok_ dan depresi pada kondisi dan gejala yang ditunjukan sahabatnya.

"Luhan tetap buka matamu, _hey….hey_ Lu…."

Dan ketika perlahan Luhan tak lagi mengigau dalam ketidaksadarannya, maka disaat yang sama Kyungsoo merasakan dingin tubuh Luhan di pelukannya, hal itu membuatnya cemas dan terpaksa membaringkan Luhan agar nafasnya stabil dan tidak terdengar berat.

"Luhan buka matamu, respon aku, _sial—Luhan…_ LUHAN!"

Lalu teriakan nama istrinya cukup didengar Sehun yang kini menyeruak diantara keluarga dan sahabatnya hanya untuk melihat Kyungsoo sedang melakukan _cpr_ sebagai bantuan pertolongan nafas pada Luhan.

" _Soo!_ Apa yang terjadi?"

Sehun bertanya panik, begitupula Kai, Chanyeol serta Yunho dan Jaehyun yang melihat dengan kedua mata mereka bagaimana Luhan terbaring tak sadarkan diri di hadapan mereka.

Mereka semua ketakutan, terlebih saat melihat Kyungsoo yang melakukan _CPR_ agar nafas Luhan stabil dan tiba-tiba berteriak "Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit— _SEKARANG!"_

Sehun mengambil alih tubuh istrinya, membawa Luhan ke tempat yang lebih nyaman dan tak dipenuhi kerumunan hanya untuk membiarkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun memberikan pertolongan pertama dengan memasang infus dan oksigen di tubuh Luhan yang entah mengapa terlihat sangat pucat dengan tangan terkepal erat.

"Kau harus baik-baik saja Lu, _kau harus-…."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sementara itu…._

 _._

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah memastikan?"

Terlihat seseorang yang sedang duduk di kursi singgasananya menunggu penuh ketidaksabaran, dia berharap kali ini tebakannya benar hingga tak hanya targetnya yang terluka tapi dua bajingan yang diam-diam menghianatinya hingga saat ini

"Anda benar Tuan, Dia Luhan."

Seringai terlihat dan dia menyalakan _cigarette_ sebagai tanda kemenangan "Kau yakin?"

"Kuncinya adalah Oh Sehun dan seperti yang anda katakan, pria itu selalu berada di dekat Luhan dan tak pernah membiarkannya seorang diri, dia bahkan menjauhkan Luhan dari keluarganya sendiri."

Ravi, pria yang sedang mendengar laporan dari kaki tangannya menyeringai sangat puas untuk mengatakan "Bagus, semua ini akan menjadi lebih mudah untukku."

"Apa perlu kita bergerak sekarang?"

"Tidak, biarkan saja. Aku memiliki rencana yang lebih mudah untuk kita."

" _nde?"_

"Taeyong sudah kembali bekerja untuk kita?" tanyanya, lalu kaki tangannya mengangguk membenarkan "Dia bahkan lebih keji dari sebelumnya."

"Menarik. Siapkan dia!"

"Tuan Kim! Apa anda yakin? Alasan bocah itu kembali datang pada kita adalah karena-…."

"Luhan, aku tahu. Tapi dia tidak akan tahu jika Luhan masih hidup, _tenang saja._ Kita hanya memanfaatkan situasi yang menguntungkan untukku."

"Apa maksud anda?"

"Siapkan Taeyong untuk Sehun, dia akan membawa Sehun padaku dengan tangannya sendiri."

" _Sehun?_ Tapi yang memiliki _usb_ dari jaksa Oh adalah Luhan."

Ravi mematikan kasar _cigaret_ yang dihisapnya, matanya menatap tak sabar pada kaki tangan yang banyak bertanya untuk memberi satu kalimat terakhir sebelum dia benar-benar geram "Kita akan mendapatkan _usb_ itu dan menghabisi Luhan melalui Sehun, percayalah itu akan sangat mudah, bajingan kecil itu tidak akan lolos kali ini. Jadi hanya siapkan Taeyong dan lakukan apa yang kuperintahkan!"

"Baik Tuan Kim."

Si kaki tangan kanan mengangguk, bersiap untuk mendatangi Taeyong sebelum kembali memberi perintah yang lain " _Dongshik."_

"Ya?"

"Pastikan Doojoon datang ke markasku saat Taeyong membawa Sehun."

" _nde?"_

"Aku juga akan menghabisi bajingan penghianat seperti dia!"

Tak mau berada lebih lama lagi bersama Ravi, pria berbadan kekar yang dipanggil Dongshik oleh Ravi hanya membungkuk dan mengatakan "Baik Tuan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"LEE TAEYONG!"

Lalu di tempat berbeda terlihat dua pria berbadan besar menghampiri si remaja yang sedang sibuk memainkan _game portable_ miliknya. Dan dilihat dari benda-benda tajam yang berada di sekelilingnya seperti _alat sadap, pisau kecil,_ dan sebuah _chip,_ jelas dia baru selesai melakukan tugas yang diberikan dengan mudah.

Hal itu membuat geram dua pria berbadan besar namun tak memiliki otak menurut Taeyong, membuatnya tak repot-repot membalas teriakan berisik dari kedua senior bodoh yang terlihat murka padanya dan hanya menyelesaikan _last chapter_ di _game portable_ miliknya.

"LEE TAEYONG DIMANA KAU?"

" _oh, hay hyungnim."_

Dia menjawab malas, tidak mengindahkan panggilan untuknya karena fokus pada _game_ yang sedang dimainkan.

"LIHAT AKU JIKA AKU MEMANGGILMU!"

"Aku sudah melihatmu— _yeah! MATI KAU!"_

Namun alih-alih meletakkan _portable game_ miliknya, Taeyong justru terlihat antusias dengan _game_ miliknya. Terlihat dari caranya mengumpat karena kalah gerakan atau memekik saat lawannya mati hingga membuat kedua pria yang sedang memakinya semakin kesal dan mulai menggeram melihat tingkah Taeyong pada mereka

" _Sial!_ AKU BILANG LIHAT AKU JIKA SEDANG BICARA DENGANMU!"

Yang memiliki tato di seluruh tubuhnya terlihat menghampiri Taeyong, mengambil paksa _portable_ sialan yang sedang dimainkan Taeyong untuk membantingnya kencang, menginjaknya hingga hancur lalu kemudian menyeringai melihat ekspresi murka dari remaja sialan yang belum enam bulan bergabung tapi sudah banyak menyelesaikan misi bahkan tanpa darah mengotori tangannya.

" _ha ha ha…._ Begitulah nasib dirimu jika berani mengabaikan kami, _hancur tak bersisa."_

Keduanya tertawa penuh kemenangan, mengabaikan raut marah wajah Taeyong yang masih menatap _portable_ miliknya hingga tak menyadari satu gerakan cepat dari Taeyong yang kini mengambil pisau kecil di atas meja dan mulai menghimpit si "bayi" besar ke dinding dengan pisau menempel di lehernya.

" _HEY!"_

"Aku belum pernah membunuh sebelumnya, kau mau jadi orang pertama yang kubunuh?"

" _Le-lepas, bajingan."_

Alih-alih melepas, Taeyong justru semakin mencekik dan menempelkan pisau di leher pria yang baru saja menghancurkan mainannya, dia menatap murka setengah menyeringai hanya untuk memastikan bahwa kedua kakak beradaik Yong di depannya tidak pernah mengganggu atau mencampuri hidupnya.

"Jangan pernah menggangguku lagi, kau dengar?"

"LEPASKAN ADIKKU BAJINGAN!"

Lalu pertengkaran tak terelakan, setelah memukul kencang si bayi besar dengan pisau yang digenggamnya, kini Taeyong menghadapi saudara dari bajingan yang menghancurkan _portable_ miliknya.

Ketiganya kini saling memukul, namun beruntung Taeyong sudah banyak belajar dari Doojoon hingga menghadapi dua raksasa besar yang sedang menghajarnya bukan perkara sulit mengingat gerakan mereka terlalu lambat hingga mudah untuknya menghindar.

" _y-YAK! MATI KAU BOCAH!"_

Kedua dari mereka mengeluarkan pistol, mengarahkannya pada Taeyong dibalas gerakan cepat Taeyong yang juga mengeluarkan dua pistol dengan posisi silang mengarahkan pada dua kakak beradik yang selalu mengganggunya sejak dia kembali bergabung.

" _tsk!_ Kau bahkan tidak tahu cara menggunakan pistol!"

"Benarkah? Mau mencobanya?"

"Baiklah, jika kau terbunuh akan lebih mudah untuk kami."

"Mudah karena apa? _ah,_ karena Presdir Ko nyaris menganggap kalian adalah sampah!"

"DIAAAM!"

"KALIAN YANG DIAM!"

"Hyung! HABISI BOCAH INI!"

Tayeong gusar dan seperti tidak memiliki pilihan lain, dia terpaksa menarik pelatuk dan sengaja mengenai kaki dari pria yang menghancurkan _portable_ miliknya hingga membuatnya tersungkur dan menatap murka padanya.

" _Well,_ Sudah kukatakan jangan menantangku!"

"BOCAH SIAL! AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MEMBUNUH-….."

 _BRAK!_

Lalu pintu gudang tua itu terbuka, menampilkan Dongshik yang mereka ketahui adalah kaki tangan Ravi sedang menatap marah pada mereka

"KERIBUTAN APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?"

Dan berbeda dari kedua bersaudara Yong yang membuang senjata mereka, maka Taeyong terlihat tak peduli akan kehadiran Dongshik dan lebih tertarik memungut _portable_ miliknya yang kini hancur berkeping.

" _sial!_ Aku harus mengeluarkan uang lagi untuk membeli yang baru!"

Dia menggerutu kesal, mengabaikan tatapan Dongshik untuk memasukkan segala peralatan miliknya termasuk, alat sadap, dua pistol dan pisau kecil serta _chip_ yang berhasil didapatkannya kedalam ransel hitam miliknya.

"Aku mendapatkan _chip_ dari Yeonsan group, harus aku berikan padamu atau aku bisa langsung menyerahkannya pada Presdir Ko?" tanyanya dibalas pertanyaan dari pria botak yang memiliki bekas luka di wajahnya.

"Kau membunuh Presdir Yeon?"

"Tidak!"

" _Bajingan kecil!_ Perintahnya adalah membunuh Presdir Yeon dan mendapatkan _chipnya."_

"Benarkah? Seingatku dapatkan _chip_ berisi data gelap dari _grup_ kita yang dimiliki Yeonsan grup. Lakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan _chip_ tersebut meskipun itu artinya membunuh Presdir Yeon, _aku benar?"_

" _KAU-…."_

Dongsik terlihat tak sabar, tiga bulan ini menghadapi Taeyong yang begitu memberontak sudah membuatnya sangat murka, beruntung dia masih diperlukan Ravi dan Donghoon hingga dia tak berani menyentuh Taeyong walau rasanya dia sangat tergoda untuk mencekik bocah tengik didepannya.

"Aku berikan _chip_ nya padamu pak tua." Katanya meletakkan _chip_ yang mudah dia dapatkan hanya untuk menunjukkan pada tiga bajingan yang sedang menatapnya murka bahwa tidak semua pekerjaan harus mengotori tangan dengan darah.

"Aku pergi dulu, sampai nanti."

"Pikirmu kemana kau akan pergi?"

"Hubungi aku jika ada pekerjaan, aku ingin membeli _game_ terbaru."

"LEE TAEYONG!"

"Berhenti berteriak, aku bosan mendengarnya!"

"Ada pekerjaan untukmu."

"Benarkah? Aku sedang tidak tertarik."

"Sayangnya kau harus tertarik karena ini perintah langsung dari Ravi."

"Tidak peduli."

Taeyong tetap berjalan acuh menuju pintu, mengabaikan ancaman Dongshik sampai si pria tua botak itu mengatakan "Oh Sehun adalah targetmu kali ini."

Mendengar satu-satunya nama yang menjadi alasan Taeyong kembali ke dunia mengerikan ini disebut, dia berhenti melangkah, tangannya _refleks_ mengepal mengingat dendamnya pada suami dari kakaknya yang telah membuat Luhan mati disebut.

 _Ya,_ alasan Taeyong kembali mengabdi pada Donghoon adalah untuk membalas semua hal yang berkaitan dengan kematian Luhan. Dimulai dari Sehun yang menurutnya adalah penyebab utama Luhan harus mengalami hal mengerikan di hidupnya.

Dia sudah berniat untuk memberi pelajaran pada kakak dari kekasihnya tapi tiba-tiba dia hilang tepat setelah jasad Luhan dimakamkan, dia sudah berniat memulainya dari Sehun lalu akan beralih ke pembunuh sebenarnya yang membuat Luhan hyungnya terbakar dan tak bisa dikenali fisik atau wajahnya.

" _Sehun?"_

"Ya, dia sudah kembali ke Seoul setelah menyembunyikan diri cukup lama."

Taeyong menoleh, menampilkan seluruh ketertarikannya untuk menangkap suami dari Luhan dan kakak dari kekasihnya untuk tersenyum keji seolah dia tak sabar "Benarkah?"

"Ya, aku akan memberikan alamatnya padamu, tugasmu hanya membawanya ke markas Ravi dan kita bisa memberi banyak pelajaran padanya. Kau bersedia?"

Tertarik, Taeyong menyeringai untuk mengatakan "Menarik." Lalu kembali pergi meninggalkan gudang tua berisikan orang-orang yang membuatnya muak.

"Kau akan dihubungi dan pergi bersama penjaga terbaik Ravi."

"Baiklah, segera hubungi aku." Katanya menutup pintu gudang, membuat Dongshik menyeringai menang lalu mengambil ponselnya untuk memberi kabar pada Ravi.

" _Bagaimana?"_

"Bocah itu bahkan tidak bisa menyembunyikan seringai di wajahnya."

" _Bagus, kalau begitu segera bawa Sehun padaku."_

Tanpa ragu Dongshik menjawab "Baik tuan, kau akan segera melihat Sehun dihadapnmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Lu-lululu~"_

Lemas di tubuhnya jelas mendominasi, dia bahkan masih merasakan mual dan sakit di kepala setelah seluruh potongan suara entah milik siapa berlomba dan menyeruak masuk memenuhi isi kepalanya.

Luhan hanya bisa menerima rasa sakitnya tidak dengan ingatannya, lalu tiba-tiba suara menggemaskan bayi kecil seolah menariknya dari mimpi buruk hingga membuat Luhan tersenyum kecil mendapati anak tiga tahun yang memiliki mata Kyungsoo sedang menusuk pelan kedua pipinya bergantian.

" _Lu-lulu~ ileona…."_

Dan lucunya anak balita itu justru terkejut saat Luhan membuka mata. Buru-buru dia merangkak turun dari tempat tidur lalu berlari lucu dan berteriak " _Mama…lulu bangun!"_ hingga membuat mau tak mau Luhan tersenyum dan tak lama Baekhyun yang datang masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan menggendong bayi kecil yang sangat mirip dengannya.

"Luhan? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Mengabaikan tanya cemas dari Baekhyun, Luhan lebih tertarik menunjuk si bayi kecil yang sedang digendong koala oleh Baekhyun, dia bahkan tergoda ingin menggendongnya jika tidak ingat tubuhnya masih begitu lemas bahkan hanya untuk menunjuk si bayi menggemaskan "Bayi siapa?" tanyanya dibalas raut sedih Baekhyun karena Luhan tidak mengingat malaikat kecilnya dan Chanyeol "Putraku dan Chanyeol, Jiwon."

" _ah,_ Jadi kau dan Chanyeol juga sudah memiliki anak?"

Baekhyun mengusap sayang kening Luhan, meminta Jiwon kecil mencium bibir Lulunya untuk memberitahu Luhan "Dia anakmu juga Lu."

Luhan tersenyum haru, dia mengusap sayang pipi bulat Jiwon lalu mulai mengajaknya berbicara "Jiwonnie _annyeong."_ Sapanya lembut dibalas senyum Baekhyun yang mengatakan "Dia menyukaimu Lu."

Lalu setelahnya Luhan melihat ke sisi ruangan tempatnya berbaring, di ruang kamar mewah ini dia bisa melihat foto pernikahannya dan Sehun, foto sama yang dilihatnya di rumah Sehun saat di Pyeogchang beberapa waktu lalu.

Dia juga bisa melihat beberapa foto lain Sehun dan Luhan yang memenuhi ruang kamar, membuat kerut di dahinya semakin terlihat sampai Baekhyun berbaik hati memberitahu dirinya yang terlihat bertanya dan bingung "Kita dirumah Lu."

" _huh?"_

"Dan tempat ini adalah kamarmu dan Sehun."

" _ah….."_

Barulah Luhan mengerti alasan mengapa dirinya merasa nyaman di ruangan asing yang memiliki gambar dirinya disana, bukan tanpa alasan pula dia selalu melihat ke berbagai foto yang ada di kamar ini mengingat rasa ingin tahunya bercampur tanda tanya akan bayangan samar yang baru saja dia rasakan beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Luhan mengangkat tangan kirinya yang dipasang infus, menunjukkannya pada Baekhyun lalu terkekeh "Aku tidak bisa lebih baik tanpa ini." katanya memasang wajah kesal diiringi tawa renyah dari Baekhyun "Harusnya kami membawamu ke rumah sakit, tapi Sehun menolaknya. Dia tidak ingin kau berada di tempat asing yang akan membuatmu takut."

Kali ini Luhan mengangguk, mencoba untuk mengerti lalu pintu terbuka dan menampilkan satu lagi pengantin pria berparas cantik yang kini menggendong putra kecilnya "Luhan! Syukurlah kau sudah membuka mata."

"Hay Soo…"

"Bagaimana? Kau merasa lebih baik?"

Mata Luhan fokus pada Taeoh yang bersembunyi dibalik tubuh ibunya, dia berusaha menggapai Taeoh walau percuma karena sepertinya Taeoh takut padanya "Aku baik Soo, Hay Taeoh." Sapanya dibalas lambaian Taeoh yang masih ragu padanya "Lu- _Lulu?"_

"Nak, cium Lulu."

Kyungsoo menggendong Taeoh, membawanya ke pelukan Luhan sementara putra tunggalnya kini mulai membungkuk dan mencium kedua pipi Luhan "Lulu!" serunya riang dibalas tawa Luhan yang kini memeluk erat keponakannya "Kenapa kau sangat menggemaskan." Katanya lirih lalu tiba-tiba melihat bergantian Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun "Boleh aku bertanya pada kalian?"

Baik Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa ragu "Tentu saja Lu, ada apa?"

Sementara dirinya masih memeluk erat Taeoh dan mengusap sayang punggung si kecil, tatapan Luhan berubah sendu hanya untuk bertanya hal gila yang rasanya begitu sesak untuk dia tanyakan "Aku tidak ingin membandingkan diriku dengan kalian, tapi apa aku dan Sehun tidak memiliki anak seperti kalian?"

" _Lu…"_

Baekhyun membuang wajahnya, sejujurnya dia tidak tahan mendengar pertanyaan Luhan, dia melarikan diri dan enggan menjawab sementara Kyungsoo terlihat pucat karena pertanyaan yang diajukannya "Aku tidak tahu tapi rasanya banyak yang hilang dari hidupku, aku benar?"

"Luhan, jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu." Kyungsoo mengambil tangannya, mengusap lembut dan memohon agar Luhan berhenti menanyakan hal yang membuat dirinya tersiksa.

"Aku tidak memaksakan diri, aku hanya ingin tahu apa aku juga memiliki buah hati seperti kau dan Baekhyun?"

"…"

Sepertinya pertanyaan yang dia ajukan terlalu berat untuk dijawab oleh kedua sahabat Sehun, tak ada satupun yang memberitahunya hingga satu kesimpulan dibuat oleh Luhan mengenai tak hanya kedua orang tuanya tapi dia juga kehilangan buah hatinya dari potongan ingatan yang mulai menyeruak masuk kedalam isi kepalanya "Maaf membuat kalian cemas, lupakan pertanyaan yang aku ajukan, aku hanya-….."

"Usia bayimu tiga bulan saat itu."

"Baek!"

Kyungsoo memperingatkan, tapi sepertinya Baekhyun mengabaikan peringatan sahabatnya dan hanya memberitahu kebenaran pada Luhan sementara Jiwon dipeluknya sangat erat "Tapi bayimu tidak bertahan karena kecelakaan yang kau alami, malaikat kecilmu melindungimu saat itu."

Air mata Luhan menetes tanpa permisi, sungguh pernyataan Baekhyun sangat membuat hatinya sesak, dia juga kesulitan bernafas karena yang kehilangan yang dirasakannya sama pedih dengan ingatan yang mulai berangsur samar diingatnya "Benarkah?"

"Ya, malaikat kecilmu melindungi ibu dan kakeknya."

" _huh?"_

"Seseorang ingin mencelakai Papa Oh tapi kau datang dan menggantikan posisinya. Semua terjadi begitu cepat dan dalam sekejap kau kehilangan bayimu dan Se-…."

"BAEKHYUN CUKUP!"

Suara berat yang terdengar marah adalah milik Sehun, pria tampan yang kini terlihat sangat kacau dan pucat terlihat murka karena kebenaran yang baru diberitahukan Baekhyun padanya, hal itu membuat Baekhyun terkejut dan merasa bersalah. Dia pun berlari pergi membawa Jiwon ke luar kamar dan sengaja menabrak tubuh besar Sehun yang menghalangi pintu.

"BAEK!"

Lalu Kyungsoo berteriak, dia menyesal menatap Luhan, tapi kemudian Luhan menyerahkan Taeoh dan berkata lembut padanya "Sampaikan maafku pada Baekhyun."

"Aku akan datang memeriksa keadaanmu lagi Lu."

Tak lama Kyungsoo pergi, meninggalkan Luhan yang kini menatap sendu pada pria yang sepertinya banyak terluka karena dirinya "Kenapa kau terus berteriak? Apa aku sangat mengganggumu?"

Sehun menutup pintu kamar mereka, mencoba untuk menenangkan diri sebelum mendekati Luhan dan duduk tepat disamping istrinya "Maaf." Lirihnya dibalas senyum lembut Luhan yang bertanya "Untuk apa?"

"Karena terus membuatmu terluka, maafkan aku."

"Benarkah? Seberapa sering kau membuatku terluka?"

Menunduk, Sehun menjawab " _entahlah,_ terlalu banyak."

Kemudian Luhan berusaha bangun dari tidurnya, dia ingin berbaring bersandar di kepala tempat tidur dengan bantuan Sehun yang setengah menggendong dan memberikan posisi nyaman untuknya " _gomawo."_

Sehun tidak menjawab, dia hanya duduk diam disamping Luhan sampai tangan Luhan menggenggam erat tangannya "Daripada membuatku terluka, aku rasa kau lebih banyak melukai dirimu sendiri."

"…"

"Sehun."

" _hmh?"_

"Lihat aku."

Perlahan mata elang Sehun menatapnya, tatapan pria yang terus dipenuhi emosi dan terlihat sangat mengerikan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lembut dipenuhi rasa bersalah saat menatapnya, hal itu cukup membuat Luhan merasa begitu berbeda dari semua orang yang dikenal Sehun dan tanpa alasan itu membuatnya senang "Kau terlihat mengerikan saat membentak kedua saudaramu."

"Aku terpaksa melakukannya."

"Kenapa kau membenci mereka?"

"Aku tidak membenci mereka."

"Lalu kenapa kau begitu marah saat Jaehyun mendekatiku? Apa yang dilakukan Jaehyun padaku? Kenapa kau begitu takut saat aku bertemu dengan keluargamu?"

Sehun diam lagi, kepalanya tertunduk dan kali ini Luhan mengangkat dagu si pria tampan hingga raut cemas terlihat di wajah putih Sehun yang kini berwarna semakin putih "Ada apa? Apa keluargamu yang membenciku?"

Sehun menggeleng lemah, diciumnya kedua tangan Luhan bergantian untuk mengatakan "Mereka sangat menyayangimu."

"Lalu?"

"Kau yang membenci keluargaku Lu, kau yang tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengan mereka sayang, _kau-….."_

Sehun kalah, dia selalu merasa sesak jika membicarakan keluarganya dengan Luhan, dosa yang dimiliki keluarganya pada Luhan terlalu banyak hingga membuatnya menderita dan rela melakukan apa saja untuk menebusnya, apapun agar setidaknya Luhan merasa lebih baik dan tidak merasa dikhianati seperti sebelumnya.

"Maaf harus memberitahukan hal ini padamu sayang, tapi kau sangat membenci keluargaku."

"Aku? Kenapa aku membenci keluargamu?"

Sehun tertunduk, dia terisak pilu karena tak bisa memberitahu lebih banyak lagi pada istrinya. Dia takut Luhan membencinya dan hal itu yang membuatnya menjadi pengecut sialan yang berusaha membuat Luhan tinggal disisinya tanpa perlu mengetahui siapa keluarganya, atau siapa kedua orang tuanya yang telah membuat keluarganya hancur tak bersisa.

"Beri aku waktu untuk menjelaskannya padamu Lu, _aku takut, aku-….."_

Lalu Luhan menarik tubuh besar Sehun ke pelukannya, dia memeluknya erat, mengusap lembut punggung yang terus bergetar itu hanya untuk berbisik "Baiklah Sehun, aku menunggu hingga kau siap, cukup dan jangan sakiti dirimu lagi sayang, _ssst…."_ Katanya mencium tengkuk Sehun, membagi rasa takut yang sama dengan suaminya hingga potongan-potongan ingatan miliknya terasa nyata dan masuk akal.

 _Kemarahan dalam ingatannya._

 _Kebenciannya_

 _Kehilangannya_

 _Rasa cintanya_

Semua potongan ingatan itu jelas berkaitan dengan Sehun, _entah_ apa yang terjadi padanya dan Sehun, tapi Luhan bisa merasakan bahwa mereka berdua memiliki rasa sakit yang sama yang tak bisa dibagikan pada orang lain.

 _Hanya mereka yang merasakannya_

 _Mereka yang kehilangan_

Tak ada satupun yang bisa merasakah sakit dan sesak yang menghimpit dada mereka hingga Luhan memutuskan untuk tidak melepas pelukannya pada Sehun, _tidak akan pernah._ Terlepas rasa benci yang entah seperti apa saat ingatannya kembali, dia hanya ingin memeluk Sehun di sisa hidupnya.

"Sehun…"

" _hmhh?"_

"Apa benar aku juga pernah mengandung bayimu?"

" _huh?"_

Jujur Sehun tidak siap menjawabnya, tapi lihatlah Luhan saat ini, dia bahkan melepas perlahan infus yang dipasangkan di jemarinya seolah mengerti cara melepas infus dari tubuh tanpa menimbulkan rasa sakit dan perlahan duduk di pangkuannya "Baekhyun bilang usianya tiga bulan saat aku kehilangan bayi kita. Apa benar?"

Tak berani menatap Luhan, Sehun hanya mengangguk memegang pinggang Luhan seperti menjaganya agar istrinya tidak jatuh "Ya, memasuki bulan keempat kita kehilangan bayi kita, _mianhae…"_

"Sehun berhentilah meminta maaf." Katanya kesal, memeluk erat Sehun lalu bergerak sengaja di pangkuan Sehun hingga membuat Sehun resah dibuatnya " _Lu…."_

"Apa aku terlihat jelek saat mengandung? Tubuhku pasti gemuk."

Dengan tegas Sehun menggeleng dan menciumi pundak Luhan yang terekspos bebas di kedua matanya untuk berbisik "Sebaliknya, kau sangat seksi dan menggairahkan saat hamil." Katanya jujur dibalas tatapan tak sabar dari Luhan.

"Benarkah? Lalu apa aku bisa memiliki anakmu lagi?" tanyanya menggoda, melepas satu persatu kemeja putih Sehun dan mengusap dada bidang yang selalu terlihat seksi dan membuatnya hangat dengan sensual "Tentu saja, aku akan membuatmu memiliki calon bayi kita lagi jika kau mengijinkan."

Tangan Luhan kini bergerak semakin kebawah, dia melepas ikat pinggang Sehun dengan gerakan menggoda lalu menurunkan _zipper_ celana hitam suaminya untuk turun dan membungkuk, mengeluarkan " _adik"_ milik Sehun dan mulai melumatnya tak sabar dipenuhi keinginan untuk memiliki lagi anak dari Sehun.

" _ssshh—Luhan, sayang—haah~"_

Sehun bergerak resah saat bibir mungil Luhan menghisap kejantanan miliknya, ini semua diluar dugaannya sebagai pria yang bahkan tidak berharap banyak untuk bisa bercinta lagi dengan istrinya yang tidak mengingat apapun.

 _Ya,_ Sehun mengira percintaan mereka beberapa hari yang lalu adalah yang pertama dan terakhir sampai Luhan mengingat semuanya. Tapi lihatlah saat ini, Luhan benar-benar membuatnya gila dengan bibir seksi yang kini mengeluar-masukkan miliknya dengan seksi hingga membuat Sehun mendongak menikmati sensasi kenikmatan yang hanya bisa diberikan Luhan seorang pada dirinya.

" _haah~_ Lu, cukup."

Luhan tidak mengindahkannya, yang dia lakukan hanya terus mengulum kejantanan Sehun berharap Sehun berbaik hati memberikan benihnya nanti saat mereka bercinta.

" _ah~"_

Lalu Luhan terkejut saat jemari panjang Sehun menyusuri bagian bawah tubuhnya, dia bisa menebak jari tengah Sehun kini sudah bergerak maju mundur masuk kedalam tubuhnya hingga membuat Luhan tak fokus mengulum kejantanan Sehun yang semakin keras dan besar.

" _Sehun!—hhmmhp~"_

Keduanya bersikeras dengan hal nikmat yang mereka lakukan bersama, lalu satu gerakan cepat Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan ke pangkuannya, menyingkirkan anak poni yang menutupi wajah cantik Luhan untuk bertanya, _memastikan "_ Kau benar-benar ingin memiliki bayi dariku?"

Luhan mengangguk malu, dia kembali memeluk Sehun seraya bergumam "Aku ingin memiliki buah hati darimu Sehun, yang menggemaskan seperti Jiwon dan yang sangat riang seperti Taeoh, aku tidak mau kesepian lagi."

Sehun mencoba mengerti akan kesepian yang dirasakan Luhan, dikecupnya pundak seksi Luhan lalu perlahan dia membaringkan istrinya di tempat tidur, melepas seluruh pakaian dari tubuh istrinya untuk menatap dengan tatapan memuja seolah hanya Luhan yang memiliki tubuh seindah dan sesempurna ini dimatanya "Baiklah, aku rasa kita harus melakukannya sesering mungkin kalau begitu." Katanya menggoda, mengambil kesempatan dari percintaan keduanya yang secara mengejutkan dibalas anggukan setuju dari Luhan.

"Lakukanlah, aku senang saat kau mengambilku."

Dan malam ini, sepertinya Sehun kembali bisa menjelaskan rasa bahagia yang sudah hilang darinya sejak tiga bulan lalu, rasa yang membuatnya gugup dan berdebar hingga rasanya dia bisa gila kapan saja.

Kenyataan bahwa Luhan bersedia menyerahkan tubuh dan menerima semua kenikmatan dibawahnya adalah hal yang berada di luar dugaan Sehun, hal yang dia pikir harus ditahannya untuk waktu yang lama ternyata menjadi hal yang diberikan Tuhan dengan begitu baiknya.

Sekali lagi dan untuk waktu yang sudah dihabiskannya selama dua puluh tahun untuk memuja Luhan, Sehun kemudian bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri hanya untuk memuja Luhan, mencintai Luhan, menjaga Luhan dengan atau tanpa ingatan menyakitkan yang bisa membuat jarak terjadi lagi diantara mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan."

Seperti biasa pula. Luhan belum bisa menjawab pernyataan Sehun, dia hanya mengangguk seolah mengerti dan bisa merasakan dalamnya cinta Sehun sementara dibawah sana, Sehun sedang menyatukan tubuh mereka hingga bayang putih dipenuhi bintang kembali dirasakan Luhan seiring gerakan cepat dan nikmat yang diberikan Sehun untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Keesokan paginya,_

 _._

Jika bukan karena Kyungsoo mengetuk kencang pintu kamarnya dan Luhan, pastilah Sehun masih akan melakukan hal menggairahkan bersama istri tercintanya. Melanjutkan percintaan mereka yang entah sudah berapa kali dilakukannya malam tadi hanya untuk menunjukkan pada Luhan bahwa dia sangat memuja, sangat mencintai, dan akan selalu tunduk hanya pada pesonanya.

"Sehun cepat buka pintunya, aku harus memeriksa keadaan Luhan!"

 _Ya,_ jika Kyungsoo berbaik hati memberikan setengah jam waktunya agar bisa berhubungan intim lagi dengan Luhan, Sehun akan sangat berterimakasih. Namun sayang Kyungsoo akan menjadi sangat menyebalkan jika itu menyangkut Luhan dan Luhan.

"Sehun cepat buka pintunya!"

" _rrhh…."_

Lalu si mungil bergerak resah di pelukannya, kedua tubuh mereka polos dan masih menyatu, dia merasa tidak nyaman akan posisi tidurnya yang berada di atas Sehun, terlebih saat dia berpindah dan melepas kejantanan Sehun dari lubangnya membuat sensasi perih dan kosong bersamaan dia rasakan.

"Masih sakit?" Sehun berbisik dibalas anggukan Luhan yang merengek dan menarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya "Punggungku sakit." Lalu Sehun gemas, dia menindih Luhan lagi, memaksa bibir mungil itu terbuka lalu mencumbunya kasar dan bernafsu "Aku tegang lagi."

Tak percaya, kedua mata cantik Luhan membulat untuk menatap horor pada Sehun " _Yang benar saja!"_

" _Wae?_ Aku sudah bilang padamu, aku lelaki normal yang-…"

"SEHUN CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA ATAU AKU AKAN MENDOBRAK PINTU SIALAN INI!"

Luhan tertawa kecil sementara Sehun menutup telinganya, keduanya bertatapan tak rela dipisahkan sampai Luhan mengingatkan "Kyungsoo sangat tegas, kau tahu kan?"

"OH SEHUN!"

"Cepat buka pintunya."

"Tidak mau."

"SEHUN AKU SERIUS!"

" _sshh….ayolah!_ Apa kehidupan rumah tangganya dan Kai sangat membosankan? Kenapa mereka tidak bercinta saja di pagi hari _!"_

" _Sehun!"_

Luha memukul dadanya sementara ketukan pintu kamarnya semakin keras seiring kemarahan Kyungsoo diluar sana " _oh ayolah!"_

Lalu dengan sangat berat hati Sehun turun dari tempat tidurnya, memakai asal boxer hitam yang tergeletak dilantai lalu berjalan ke arah pintu.

"SEHUN CEPAT BUKA ATAU AKU-….."

 _Klik!_

Sehun membuka kasar pintu kamarnya, menatap seram pada Kyungsoo namun sayang tatapan Kyungsoo seribu kali lebih menyeramkan dari miliknya "MINGGIR!" katanya mendorong tubuh lengket Sehun yang bermandikan keringat hanya untuk memekik

"ASTAGA LUHAN SIAPA YANG MELEPAS INFUS DARI TANGANMU?"

Luhan mati-matian menutup tubuh polosnya dengan selimut, menatap takut pada Kyungsoo sebelum menjawab polos "Sehun yang melakukannya."

"OH SEHUN KAU BENAR-BENAR….!"

" _Mwo?_ Aku tidak melakukannya sayang, kau yang paham dengan cara kerjanya!"

Luhan menatap _innocent_ pada Kyungsoo, membuat hati si pria bermata bulat meleleh hanya untuk mengambil bantal dan melemparkannya pada Sehun "Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Luhan aku akan memisahkan kamar kalian!"

" _ha ha ha…."_

Sehun menatap horor Kyungsoo, lalu istri Kai itu mendelik kesal sebelum memaksa Luhan untuk menurunkan sedikit selimutnya "Jangan Soo…"

"Ada apa? Aku harus memeriksa tekanan darahmu!"

Luhan menggigit kecil bibirnya dan berbisik lagi pada Kyungsoo "Aku tidak memakai pakaian saat ini."

" _Mwo?_ Astaga kau benar-benar memiliki suami yang sangat menyebalkan."

"Tapi memuaskan di tempat tidur, _ya kan,_ Lu?"

Diam-diam Luhan mengangguk malu lalu Kyungsoo jengah dan memekik "LUHAN!"

" _nde?"_

"Turunkan selimutmu, _se-ka-rang."_

Takut, Luhan menurunkan selimutnya, membiarkan Kyungsoo melihat tanda cinta yang dibuat Sehun serta tubuh lengket dengan aroma _khas_ yang kini tercium dari tubuhnya "Astaga berapa lama kalian bercinta?"

Sehun menghitung dengan jari lalu menjawab percaya diri "Sekitar lima jam, _atau lebih,_ entahlah, aku lupa diri jika sudah mengambil istriku."

"Kau benar-benar menjijikan!" Kyungsoo melempar lagi bantal pada wajah Sehun sebelum fokus memeriksa tekanan darah Luhan dengan alat pengukur tekanan darah miliknya.

"Bagaimana?" Sehun yang bertanya, Kyungsoo melepas _stetoskop_ dari telinganya untuk mengangguk "Normal, suhu tubuhmu juga normal, aku rasa kau sudah jauh lebih baik."

Luhan ikut mengangguk, seolah membenarkan dia baik-baik saja terlebih saat malam tadi dia dan Sehun banyak berbagi cerita mengenai hal-hal yang dia lupakan atau hal baru yang menjadi perbincangan disela percintaan mereka.

"Kalau begitu apa aku boleh mengajaknya ke suatu tempat?"

Kyungsoo menoleh dan bertanya pada Sehun "Kemana?" dibalas senyum serta tatapan sendu Sehun yang kini sepenuhnya menatap pada sang istri "Berkencan mungkin."

Luhan bergerak tanda dia bersemangat, hal itu membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh lalu menggoda si pria cantik tanpa pakaian didepannya "Kau ingin berkencan?"

"Dengan Sehun? Tentu saja aku mau!"

"Baiklah, setelah kalian berkencan aku akan mengatur jadwal terapi untukmu." Katanya menaikkah selimut Luhan lalu menatap lagi pada Sehun "Jangan membuatnya terluka lagi, kau dengar?"

Mengangguk, Sehun membuat janji pada sahabatnya "Aku dengar."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan benar saja, Sehun menjadikan hari ini hari yang paling manis yang bisa diingat Luhan, kenangan baru tentang kencan mereka sebagai suami istri yang dipenuhi rengekan karena Sehun terus menggodanya atau karena Sehun terus memaksanya memasuki wahana tinggi yang dia benci atau karena Sehun enggan memberikan gulali yang begitu diinginkan Luhan.

"Cukup Lu, kau sudah memakan semua gulalimu dalam sekejap."

"Satu lagi."

Si cantik memohon, nyaris mengalahkan pertahanan Sehun jika Sehun tidak ingat bahwa kurang dari tiga puluh menit Luhan sudah menghabiskan setidaknya lima gulali berukuran besar "Tidak."

"Sehun kenapa kau pelit?"

"Aku bisa membelikan yang lain!"

"Tapi aku ingin gulali lagi, _astaga!"_

Luhan terlihat sangat gusar, dia bahkan melipat kedua tangan didada dengan kaki dihentak bergantian, hal itu membuat Sehun gemas dan berakhir menarik pinggang Luhan lalu bertanya "Apa kau benar-benar menginginkan gulali?"

"YA!"

"Mau berapa banyak lagi?"

"Satu lagi."

"Ini satu yang kesepuluh kali mungkin?" sindirnya dibalas putaran mata Luhan yang kesal "Pelit!"

"Baiklah, aku belikan lagi tapi cium bibirku."

" _Mwo?"_

"Cepat…"

Sehun memejamkan matanya, membuat Luhan resah mengingat masih banyak orang yang bermain di sekitar wahana tempat kedai gulali berada "Tapi banyak orang."

"Kau istriku, apa yang salah? Cepat…."

Sehun memaksa, masih memejamkan mata menunggu kecupan Luhan hingga membuat Luhan pasrah mengingat gulali manis itu sudah memanggil-manggil dirinya "Baiklah, _demi gulali."_ Lirihnya pasrah, berjinjit untuk menggapai bibir Sehun dan mengecupnya sekilas.

Luhan hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir namun diluar dugaan Sehun mengunci tubuhnya dan mulai melumatnya seperti ketika mereka akan bercinta, ciumannya terlalu dalam hingga membuat Luhan lemas dan hanya berakhir membuka lebar bibirnya mengizinkan Sehun mencium sepuasnya dan tak mempedulikan entah berapa pasang mata yang kini melihat mereka.

Sehun sepertinya menikmati caranya menggoda Luhan, terlihat dari bagaimana Luhan merespon gerakan lidahnya atau membuka bibirnya semakin lebar hingga dengan baik hati walau sedikit terpaksa Sehun menyudahi ciuman mereka dan terkekeh melihat Luhan mengambil nafas banyak-banyak mencari udara untuk dihirup.

" _Nah,_ sekarang belilah gulali, satu lagi dan kita pergi." dia mengeluarkan satu lembar uang dan memberikannya pada Luhan dibalas tatapan berbinar Luhan yang tak bisa menjawab akibat ciuman Sehun yang begitu panas dan masih membuatnya begitu berdebar.

"Cepat, sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Mata Luhan membulat, buru-buru dia berlari mendekati kedai gulali sementara seorang pria mendekati Sehun dengan satu buket bunga yang dibawanya "Tuan Oh Sehun?"

" _ah,_ Kau sudah datang?"

Sehun mengeluarkan lagi dompetnya, membayar satu buket bunga besar yang dipesannya dalam perjalanan untuk berterimakasih "Terimakasih." Katanya mengambil sebuket bunga yang dia pesan sementara matanya terus memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang menerima kembalian uang dari gulali yang dibelinya.

"Ini sisa uangnya." Luhan memberikannya pada Sehun dan bertanya penasaran pada bunga yang sedang digenggam Sehun, _pasti untukku,_ tebaknya lalu Sehun lagi-lagi menggoda Luhan dan membuatnya memelas "Ayo pergi sayang."

Dia kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Luhan dibelakang hingga raut kesal terlihat di wajah cantik Luhan yang bibirnya sedang meraup gulali dalam gigitan besar " _Owh-_ SEHUN!"

Sehun berhenti, menoleh gemas pada Luhan yang bibirnya kini dipenuhi serabut gulali untuk bertanya tak mengerti "Kau sedang berteriak atau memanggilku?"

Satu gigitan besar gulali Luhan menghilang dalam sekejap, dia pun membuang sembarangan lidi yang ada ditangannya untuk menunjuk gusar pada buket bunga yang dipegang Sehun "Bunga itu untuk siapa? _Bu-ow-_ kan untukku?"

" _huh?"_

" _ish!_ Bunganya untuk siapa? Bukan untukku?"

" _ah…."_

Entah harus berapa kali lagi Sehun dibuat gemas karena tingkah dan pertanyaan konyol Luhan, membuatnya terus ingin menggoda Luhan walau berakhir harus mengalah dan mengatakan "Aku akan memberikan bunga yang lebih cantik untukmu, bukan yang besar seperti ini."

"Tapi bunga itu juga cantik."

"Kau lebih cantik."

" _ish…"_ Luhan merona tapi mengumpat, membuat lagi-lagi Sehun tertawa seraya membersihkan pinggiran bibir Luhan dengan bibirnya. Luhan pasrah lagi saat bibir Sehun mencium tak sabar bibirnya disertai lidah panjang Sehun yang kini membersihkan bibir dan sekitar mulutnya, membuat mata Luhan terpejam seperti mengharapkan lebih walau tiba-tiba Sehun berbisik dan menggodanya.

"Kita tidak bisa bercinta disini, terlalu banyak orang."

" _Mwo?"_

"Wajahmu sangat terlihat ingin kutiduri Oh Luhan!"

"SEHUN!"

" _ha ha ha…._ " Sehun tertawa, mengecup kening Luhan lalu menggengam sayang jemari mungil yang terasa sangat dingin karena menahan malu, dia pun membawa tangan Luhan kedalam mantel miliknya dan menggenggamnya erat seraya berjalan meninggalkan wahana bermain.

"Kita akan pergi kemana lagi setelah ini?"

Sehun tak menoleh, dia hanya menatap lurus kedepan dan bergumam "Nanti kau akan tahu."

.

.

.

.

.

 _BLAM!_

 _._

Setengah jam harus mereka tempuh untuk sampai ke tempat yang dipenuhi rumput hijau yang tertata rapi dan begitu luas. Awalnya Luhan tak mengerti kemana Sehun membawanya, tapi melihat batu nisan berjejeran dengan rapih dan terawat pastilah tempat ini adalah pemakaman.

 _Tapi milik siapa?_

Luhan bertanya-tanya dan tak tahan dia menyuarakan rasa ingin tahunya "Sehun, kemana kita pergi?"

Sehun tetap menjawab, dia terus menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan satu buket bunga yang ada di pelukannya. Lucunya Luhan bisa merasakan tangan hangat Sehun yang sedang menggengamnya berubah menjadi dingin tanda dia begitu gugup dan cemas entah karena apa.

Hal itu membuat Luhan memutuskan untuk diam dan menghormati Sehun dengan tidak bertanya dan hanya menyusuri jalan setapak demi setapak dengan Sehun yang terus menggenggam tangannya sampai Sehun berhenti dan mulai menatap lembut wajahnya.

"Kita sampai."

"Benarkah? Siapa yang kita kunjungi?"

Dengan berat hati, Sehun melepas tangan Luhan, meletakkan dua buket bunga besar di masing-masing makam untuk membungkuk tiga kali sebagai tanda hormat pada kedua mendiang orang tua Luhan yang sudah berada di sisi Tuhan.

"Sehun, kau memberi hormat untuk siapa?" Luhan masih bertanya, perasaannya marah dan cemas, sepertinya dia pernah berada disini, _tapi kapan?_ Dia bertanya-tanya, lalu Sehun kembali memeluknya seraya berbisik "Beri salam pada kedua orang tuamu sayang, mereka pasti merindukanmu."

 _Deg!_

Seluruh tubuh Luhan tegang saat Sehun mengatakan hal yang belum siap didengarnya, dibawah kesadarannya dia mencakar kuat punggung Sehun seolah tak siap jika benar yang mereka datangi adalah makam kedua orang tuanya.

" _Sehun,_ ayo pulang, aku tidak bisa disini."

Luhan gemetar, wajar dia merasa pernah berada disini, tempat ini adalah tempat dimana potongan ingatannya menyeruak masuk saat pernikahan Keempat sahabatnya, dia bahkan bisa mengingat dengan jelas dimana posisinya berdiri sementara Chanyeol dan Kai memeluk dirinya saat itu.

"Luhan….Mereka merindukanmu."

"Tapi aku belum siap."

"Lu…."

Sehun terdengar memohon, membuat hati Luhan sakit tanpa alasan, dan karena alasan itu pula Luhan seolah tak lagi memiliki alasan untuk menolak dan hanya mencoba membiarkan potongan ingatan itu masuk kedalam memorinya.

"Baiklah,"

Dia mengangguk lirih, mencoba untuk menguatkan diri sebelum berjongkok seraya membaca

 _Rest in Peace, Li Chen, Xi_ dimakam sebelah kanan lalu beralih kesamping makam yang bertuliskan _Rest In Peace, Angela, Xi_ yang ditebaknya adalah sang ibu.

Luhan mencengkram erat kedua pahanya, membiarkan suara teriakan itu memasuki kepala dan ingatannya hanya untuk merasakan sakit yang pedih atas semua kehilangan yang hatinya rasakan.

 _Luhan! Papa membuat kedai roti, namanya LULU BAKERY! Bagaimana kau suka?_

 _tsk! namanya kekanakan Pa!_

" _rrhh…."_ Luhan memejamkan erat matanya, rasanya dia akan kembali tak sadarkan diri terlebih saat suara seorang wanita terdengar

 _Mama bangga padamu nak, kau memutuskan untuk menjadi dokter hanya karena benci Sehun terluka, aigoo…..bagaimana cara menjadi Sehun?_

"Ma…."

Luhan refleks mengucap, ingatannya kembali mempermainkan hati dan kepalanya hingga membuat rasa sakit tak tertahankan kembali dia rasakan, dia mencoba kuat tapi rasanya tak mungkin mengingat semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba dan dia belum siap menerima secara keseluruhan siapa dirinya.

 _Waktu kematian Dokter Xi-….._

" _tidak…"_

Luhan menggeleng kuat, membuat Sehun memeluknya mencoba untuk menarik Luhan dari sesuatu yang membuatnya sakit, sementara istrinya seperti tenggelam oleh ingatannya sendiri.

 _Pukul sebelas lewat lima belas menit._

" _rrhh~"_

"LUHAN!"

Dan bersamaan dengan teriakan Sehun, setidaknya Luhan berhasil keluar dari jebakan ingatan yang menyakitkan, dia tersengal, wajahnya berkeringat hebat dan hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah melompat ke pelukan Sehun untuk terisak ketakutan.

"Sehun cukup, aku tidak bisa, ini menyakitkan."

" _Lu…."_

"KUMOHON, AKU INGIN PERGI DARISINI— _rrhhh~!"_

Dengan berat hati dipenuhi rasa bersalah, Sehun menitikkan air mata ketika melihat dua nisan yang diabaikan putra kandung mereka, mencoba untuk mengerti keadaan Luhan walau nyatanya dia tak akan pernah bisa membawa Luhan pada kenyataan pahit tentang kematian kedua orang tuanya. Dia memejamkan erat matanya, mengucapkan " _Maaf, ma, pa…"_ sebelum mengecup tengkuk Luhan dan menciumi seluruh wajah istrinya untuk mengalah "Baiklah sayang, aku akan membawamu pergi."

Luhan mengangguk, tak berani menoleh lagi dan hanya pergi meninggalkan makam kedua orang tuanya dengan perasaan sesak yang tak bisa dijelaskannya saat ini " _Mianhae."_ Lirihnya dan memeluk erat Sehun dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di pelukan pria yang terlihat kesakitan dibandingkan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak lama Sehun kembali membawa Luhan pulang kerumahnya bersama dengan keempat sahabat mereka, dia sudah membawa sebagian barang-barang miliknya dan Luhan ke rumah mereka, tidak semua memang tapi sepertinya Luhan membutuhkan teman cerita disaat dirinya tidak menjadi pilihan tepat seperti malam ini.

 _Klik…._

Luhan berjalan mendului Sehun, membuka pintu rumah mereka lalu terdengar suara Baekhyun yang menyambut riang dirinya "Hay yang baru berkencan, bagaimana? Apa kau menikmatinya?"

Namun diluar dugaan Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil, dia bahkan tidak mengindahkan panggilan Taeoh dan hanya berjalan lurus masuk kedalam kamarnya dan Sehun "Lu…." Baekhyun bertanya bingung, diikuti raut cemas wajah Kai dan Chanyeol yang kini menatap Sehun dibelakangnya "Apa lagi yang kau lakukan? Kenapa Luhan terlihat pucat?"

Sehun menatap kosong pada kedua sahabat Luhan untuk tertawa pahit mengatakan "Aku membawanya ke makam Mama dan Papa Xi."

" _bajingan!_ KENAPA KAU TERUS MEMAKSANYA MENGINGAT HAL YANG BELUM SIAP DIA TERIMA!"

Chanyeol geram melihat Sehun, dan jika bukan karena Baekhyun memeluknya mungkin Sehun sudah tersungkur di lantai dan dipenuhi luka serta lebam di wajahnya "BERI LUHAN WAKTU BAJINGAN!"

"YEOL CUKUP!"

Baekhyun berteriak balik, memperingatkan suaminya kemudian menatap jengah pada Sehun "Sebaiknya kau segera temui Luhan."

Sehun mengangguk pasrah, seluruh wajahnya menyiratkan penyesalan terlebih saat dia membuka pintu dan melihat istrinya sedang berbaring memunggungi dirinya "Aku tahu kau marah, tapi aku terpaksa membawamu kesana Lu, kau tidak pernah mengunjungi Mama dan Papa bahkan sejak hari pertama mereka dimakamkan."

Hening, Luhan tidak menjawab apapun, yang bisa dilihat Sehun hanya getaran di bahu Luhan yang menandakan dirinya sedang terisak, Sehun menyesal terus membuat Luhan menangis, tapi kemudian dia juga bersikeras bahwa apapun yang coba dia lakukan semata-mata hanya untuk kebaikan istrinya "Kau merindukan mama papa, aku mengetahuinya." katanya tegas dan keheningan semakin membentengi keduanya.

Sehun menumpukan dagunya di pundak Luhan, menciumi tengkuk istrinya yang sedang menangis untuk berbisik "Aku tahu kau belum siap, tapi nanti jika kau mengingat semuanya kau hanya akan semakin menolak kenyataan sayang, maafkan aku."

Lalu hening lagi, Sehun berjanji tidak akan mengatakan apapun lagi, tidak ingin menyinggung perasaan Luhan lagi dan hanya memeluk istrinya yang masih terisak karena ketakutannya.

Keheningan ini rasanya cukup menjelaskan bagaimana sakit mengingat sesuatu tentang dirinya, hal itu pula yang membuat Luhan mengambil keputusan sulit agar hatinya atau hati Sehun tak lagi merasakan sakit yang sepertinya sangat menyiksa keduanya "Sehun…"

" _hmmhh…."_

Sehun masih mengecupi tengkuk dan jemari Luhan, membiarkan istrinya bersuara sampai hal tak terduga diucapkan Luhan atas kemauan sendirinya "Aku tidak ingin ingatanku kembali."

" _huh?"_

"Aku tidak ingin mengingat apapun tentang Luhan, aku tidak bisa, aku mohon jangan paksa aku mengingat apapun lagi, aku hanya ingin menjadi Luhan yang mencintaimu tanpa rasa sakit, bolehkah?"

Kini bukan Luhan yang terisak, Sehun merasa sesuatu menusuk hatinya begitu dalam saat mendengar bahwa Luhan tidak ingin mengingat siapa dirinya, seharusnya itu menjadi berita bagus karena Luhan tidak perlu lagi membencinya atau keluarganya sekalipun.

Tapi ini salah, semua salah, Luhan tidak seharusnya menyerah pada ingatan yang akan menunjukkan kebenaran padanya, harusnya dia tidak bersembunyi dibalik kenyamanannya hidup tanpa ingatan.

Ini salah dan Sehun merasa sakit mendengar keinginan itu terucap langsung dari bibir istrinya, membuatnya hanya bisa terisak memeluk Luhan lalu mengangguk mengalah, untuk tidak membuat Luhan semakin kalut dalam ketakutannya sendiri.

" _Baiklah sayang,_ Lakukan semua yang kau inginkan, aku mengizinkannya, hanya jangan pergi lagi dariku."

Dan malam itu Luhan bahkan bersumpah untuk tidak membiarkan potongan ingatan dan jerit suara kembali masuk kedalam memori di kepalanya, dia tidak ingin merasakan sakit, dan _entah_ sekuat apa Luhan yang dulu, dia tidak ingin mengalaminya lagi.

Dia hanya ingin menjadi Luhan baru yang hidup tanpa ingatan atau bahkan sebagai Rein sekalipun yang hidupnya hanya dikelilingi kata bahagia tanpa ingatan menyakitkan seperti milik Luhan.

Diapun mengecupi seluruh tangan Sehun, menghapus air mata kecewa itu untuk bergumam lirih " _gomawo Sehunna."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _A few days later…._

 _._

Terlihat sebuah mobil hitam keluaran _mercedes benz_ berhenti di sebuah restaurant mewah di sekitar Gangnam. Dan didalam mobil mewah tersebut kita bisa melihat dua orang yang memiliki paras berlawanan sedang bersiap-siap didalam sana dengan raut wajah yang berbeda

Jika yang satu terlihat sangat tampan dengan _feature_ wajah keras dan dingin yang dimilikinya, maka yang duduk di kursi penumpang adalah kebalikan dari si pengemudi. Parasnya benar-benar cantik, terkadang terlalu cantik saat dia tersenyum, terlebih saat dia memakai pakaian berwarna putih seperti yang dikenakannya malam ini. Membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik dan terkadang membuat Sehun benar-benar gila karena seluruh yang ada pada Luhan adalah kesempurnaan.

"Kita sampai."

Namun sial kecantikan Luhan malam ini bukan ditujukan untuknya, tapi untuk bajingan sialan yang mengakui Luhan sebagai seseorang bernama Rein. Awalnya dia geram karena tiba-tiba Taecyeon menghubungi Luhan dan memintanya bertemu, namun apa daya saat Luhan mengatakan _ya_ dan bersedia menemui Taecyeon hingga membuatnya tak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengantar istrinya dan memastikan Taecyeon mengembalikan Luhan padanya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu dan akan segera kembali."

Si pria cantik, _Luhan,_ berniat membuka pintu mobil sampai tangan besar Sehun menariknya lagi ke pelukan erat yang tak bisa ditolak karena begitu nyaman. Hal itu membuat Luhan tersenyum kecil dan menepuk punggung pria yang sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta untuk berbisik "Tenanglah Sehun, aku benar-benar akan kembali padamu."

Lalu Sehun melepas pelukannya, mencoba untuk melakukan negoisasi dengan memohon "Tidak bisakah aku ikut kedalam?"

"Tidak perlu, kau hanya perlu menunggu disini, _ya?"_

"Tapi aku takut kau tidak kembali."

Luhan tersenyum, dia berpikir bagaimana cara untuk meyakinkan Sehun sampai tak sengaja melihat sebuah kalung dengan cincin pernikahan yang menggantung di leher jenjang Sehun.

Dia pun sengaja memeluk Sehun sementara tangannya memutar ujung kalung tersebut dan melepasnya dari leher Sehun "Dengan ini aku akan kembali padamu." katanya memakai kalung dengan cincin pernikahan mereka menggantung disana hanya untuk membuat Sehun tenang dan tak merasa gusar karena pertemuannya dengan Taecyeon.

"Lu…."

"Aku benar-benar akan kembali padamu, aku janji." Katanya mengecup kedua tangan Sehun bersiap membuka pintu mobil sebelum lagi-lagi tangan Sehun menariknya kencang. Kali ini Sehun tidak memeluknya melainkan menarik cepat dagunya untuk menyatukan dua bibir mereka dengan cepat.

Luhan dengan mudah membuka lagi bibirnya, membiarkan Sehun mengecup dan menghisap sebanyak yang dia mau hanya untuk membuatnya tenang. Mungkin salahnya juga karena mengiyakan untuk bertemu Taecyeon selagi perjanjian mereka masih jelas tertulis bahwa Luhan hanya akan bersama Sehun selama satu bulan ini.

Jadilah dia memaklumi ketakutan Sehun dan hanya terus membalas kecupan-kecupan panas dari Sehun yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh ke dalam pusaran gairah yang dibawa Sehun untuknya.

" _Se-hun—hhh~"_

Sehun bahkan sengaja menggigit kencang bibir bawah Luhan, meninggalkan luka yang dipenuhi rasa anyir hingga membuat Luhan terpaksa mendorong tubuh Sehun agar menjauh "Cukup Sehun, _aku-…."_

"Kau tidak menyukainya?"

Masih mengatur nafas dengan bibir yang terbuka, Luhan menggeleng " _Bukan seperti itu,_ hanya saja Taecyeon sedang menunggu."

"Jadi kau menyukai ciumanku?"

" _y-_ Ya! Aku menyukainya."

Sehun tersenyum lega, dia kemudian menghapus darah karena gigitan yang dibuatnya dari bibir mungil Luhan untuk mengecup sayang kening istrinya "Baiklah, kau boleh menemui Taecyeon. Aku menunggu disini." Katanya membukakan pintu untuk Luhan disertai senyum cantik Luhan yang mengatakan " _Gomawo."_

Lalu setelahnya, dengan segala ketidakrelaan hatinya, Sehun hanya bisa melihat Luhan pergi menjauh dan berbicara dengan pria yang terus menyebutnya sebagai Rein sementara dirinya terpaksa menunggu dan tak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Kembali padaku Lu, _secepatnya."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Selamat malam tuan, apa anda sudah membuat janji?"

" _eoh,_ Aku sudah membuat janji, Ok Taecyeon."

Si pelayan wanita tampak tersenyum untuk membungkuk menyapa Luhan "Kalau begitu anda pasti Park Rein, silakan ikut kami tuan."

Luhan hanya tersenyum canggung, dia tidak menolak untuk dipanggil Rein walau nyatanya, dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh hari Sehun sudah berhasil membuatnya menyukai nama Luhan sebagai identitasnya saat ini.

"Silakan tuan."

Tak lama Luhan sampai di meja Taecyeon, tapi sepertinya ada yang berbeda dengan Taecyeon malam ini. Dia tidak banyak bicara, yang dilakukannya hanya menatap tak berkedip ke arahnya seolah dirinya hantu yang akan menghilang jika dia berkedip.

"Kami akan menyiapkan makanannya."

"Oke."

Luhan yang menjawab sementara Taecyeon tetap memandangnya tak berkedip. Demi Tuhan, dia tak pernah melihat Taecyeon dengan sikap dinginnya yang mengerikan, jujur saja dia bahkan lebih menyukai Taecyeon yang banyak tertawa daripada yang terus memandang dingin ke arahnya.

"Taec? Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Bibirmu terluka."

Tak berbasa basi, hal yang mengganggunya benar terjadi. Si bajingan Oh Sehun jelas menyentuh Rein, terlihat dari tanda kecupan di balik kemeja _v-neck_ yang dikenakan Luhan serta bekas gigitan di bibir yang dia tebak terjadi karena mereka baru saja bercumbu.

Hal itu sukses membuat tangan Taecyeon terkepal jika Luhan tidak buru-buru mengatakan "Aku menggigit bibirku sendiri saat makan dengan temanku."

"Dengan Sehun maksudmu?"

Buru-buru Luhan menggeleng, entah mengapa Taecyeon malam ini hanya membuatnya tak nyaman karena terlihat sangat mengerikan, dia juga terus menyebut nama Sehun hingga rasanya Luhan rela melakukan apa saja agar Taecyeon tidak mendekati Sehun disaat emosi.

"Aku benar-benar pergi dengan temanku, bukan dengan Sehun, sungguh Taec!"

Suara Luhan menjadi tinggi, Taecyeon menyeringai kesal karena nada tinggi yang disuarakan Luhan seolah membenarkan bahwa semua tanda yang ada di tubuhnya memang bajingan sialan itu yang membuatnya

"Kau tidak perlu berteriak sebenarnya." Katanya menyindir dibalas tingkah gugup Luhan yang kini berdalih "Taec sudahlah, ada apa kau ingin bertemu denganku?"

Lalu Taecyeon membalasnya dengan tatapan dingin, beberapa detik dia melihat kesal pada Luhan sebelum tangannya mengambil sesuatu seperti _passport_ dan tiket dari saku mantel hitamnya untuk memberikannya pada Luhan "Apa ini?" Luhan bertanya, membaca tulisan _Seoul, Incheon airport_ _Tokyo, Haneda Airpot_ untuk mendengar pernyataan mengejutkan dari Taecyeon.

"Minggu depan kita berangkat ke Tokyo."

" _nde?"_

Luhan terkejut, menatap Taecyeon tak percaya hanya untuk mengulang "Kita apa?"

" _Well,_ Aku sudah memutuskan mulai minggu depan kita akan menetap di Tokyo. Aku sudah mendaftarkan Eunwoo masuk ke perguruan tinggi di Tokyo, Jinyoung juga akan mencari rumah sakit terbaik disana, kau bisa mengajar di taman kanak-kanak sementara aku menjalankan bisnisku di Tokyo. Terdengar sempurna bukan?"

"…."

Luhan diam, tangannya mencengkeram kuat _passport_ dan tiket miliknya untuk menatap gusar pada Taecyeon "Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Apa?"

"Kau bilang akan mengizinkan aku untuk menetap bersama Sehun, tapi apa ini? kenapa kau membuat rencana gila mendadak seperti ini?"

"Rencana gila kau bilang? Ini rencana yang sempurna untuk kita!"

"Taec…."

"Rein cukup! Suka atau tidak kita akan berangkat ke Tokyo minggu depan."

"….."

Luhan menarik berat nafasnya, ingin dia berteriak menyuarakan kesalnya walau harus berakhir tertunduk diiringi suara berat Taecyeon yang memanggilnya "Rein…."

"…"

"Baiklah jika kau diam aku anggap kau setuju untuk-…"

"Bagaimana jika aku menolaknya? Bagaimana jika aku ingin tetap berada disini? Bersama Sehun dan orang-orang terdekatnya?"

Sontak jawaban menantang dari pria yang menyerupai mendiang istrinya membuat Taecyeon murka, dia bahkan tidak menyangka Luhan akan bertanya seperti ini padanya, hingga membuat tangannya terkepal seolah kehabisan kata "Rein apa yang kau katakan?"

Mengembalikan _passport_ dan tiketnya pada Taecyeon, Luhan berkata "Kau dengar apa yang aku katakan Taec, aku menolaknya. Aku tidak akan pergi ke Tokyo denganmu." Katanya berdiri dari kursi, bergegas untuk pergi sampai Taecyeon mengatakan "Eunwoo membutuhkanmu, kau tahu itu."

Luhan menggigit cemas bibirnya, menatap ragu pada Taecyeon lalu dengan tegas dia berseru "Eunwoo akan baik-baik saja." katanya ragu lalu mengulangnya " _aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja."_

Setelahnya dia menatap Taecyeon, antara ragu dan mantap pada keputusannya untuk melihat rahang tegas Taecyeon yang menandakan dia marah hingga kemudian dia memberanikan diri untuk berpamitan "Aku pergi Taec, hubungi aku jika kau sudah lebih tenang." Langkahnya sudah sedikit menjauh lalu suara Taecyeon kembali terdengar dan kali ini cukup membuat takut Luhan karena dia mengatakan "Kalau begitu aku akan menyingkirkan Oh Sehun dari hidupmu, _selamanya."_

 _Tap!_

Luhan berhenti melangkah, tatapannya penuh ketakutan menatap wajah mengerikan Taecyeon hanya untuk memastikan " _apa-…_ Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Kau mendengarnya dan kau tahu siapa aku Rein! Jika kau menolakku maka tidak ada yang bisa memilikimu lagi, tidak aku tidak pula bajingan bernama Oh Sehun yang sepertinya sudah memiliki tempat di hatimu."

"Taecyeon cukup!"

" _Wae?_ Jika kau ingin bajingan itu hidup, hanya ikut denganku, tapi jika kau menolaknya? _Mudah,_ aku hanya akan menyingkirkan Oh Sehun dari hidup-….."

"OK TAECYEON!"

.

.

 _Sementara itu….._

 _._

Sehun mulai terlihat gelisah menunggu Luhan di dalam mobil, matanya terus menatap ke dalam restaurant mewah tempat Taecyeon dan Luhan bertemu tapi tak bisa menemukan dimana keberadaan istrinya.

Berkali-kali dia melihat ke arloji dan berkali-kali pula dia menahan diri untuk tidak menyeruak masuk kedalam _restaurant_ jika tidak ingin membuat Luhan marah dan kecewa padanya.

" _Oh sial aku tidak tahan."_ Geramnya memukulkan kepala ke _stir_ mobil lalu tak lama ponselnya bergetar dengan nama L tertera disana.

"Hey ada apa?"

"….."

Tak ada balasan dari Myungsoo, membuat Sehun kembali memastikan bahwa Myungsoo yang menghubunginya sampai terdengar suara rintihan dari ponselnya

 _Uhuk!_

"L?"

" _Se—_ Sehun, dimana kau sekarang?"

Suara Myungsoo terdengar menahan sakit, dia bahkan terdengar kesulitan bernafas dan itu membuat Sehun terlihat cemas "Ada apa denganmu?"

" _dimana—rrhh—_ Dimana kau? Mereka mencarimu."

"Siapa yang mencariku?"

" _R-Ravi, mereka membuat kekacauan di klubku dan sedang mencarimu, berhati—"_ Myungsoo terbatuk, lagi-lagi dia meringis lalu melanjutkan kalimat terakhirnya sebelum panggilan terputus " _berhati-hatilah."_

"L!"

Sambungan terputus, Sehun berusaha menghubungi lagi sahabat Luhan namun percuma panggilannya dialihkan hingga mengumpat adalah hal yang dilakukan Sehun seraya memukul kesal kemudi mobilnya " _Sial!_ Apa yang terjadi?"

Sedetik yang cepat Sehun bahkan berniat meninggalkan Luhan dengan Taecyeon, setidaknya bajingan itu mencintai Luhan dengan tulus, setidaknya pula dalam keadaan terdesak seperti ini Luhan jauh dari bahaya jika Taecyeon bersama dengannya.

Lalu niatnya tersebut seperti dipatahkan dengan kedatangan empat mobil hitam yang mengelilingi mobilnya, sekilas Sehun bisa melihat wajah Ravi yang menyeringai kearahnya hingga _refleks_ dia membuka mobil dan berteriak

"LUHAAAAN!"

Diiringi suara tembakan yang bergantian mengarah ke dalam _restaurant_ hingga didalam sana, Taecyeon refleks memeluk Luhan yang kedua matanya membulat mendengar suara teriakan Sehun.

" _Sehun…"_

Dia meronta dari pelukan Taecyeon dan berteriak menyalahkan "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SEHUN?"

" _sstt…._ Itu bukan ulahku."

"BOHONG!"

Sementara Luhan berteriak, Taecyeon harus mengeluarkan senjatanya melihat seseorang berjubah hitam masuk kedalam _restaurant_ dan mulai menembak membabi buta.

" _sial!—_ SEGERA DATANG DAN AMANKAN BAGIAN BELAKANG RESTAURANT!"

Taecyeon memberi perintah pada anak buahnya, fokusnya hanya melindungi Luhan seraya bertanya-tanya siapa bajingan yang berada dibalik kekacauan malam ini, dia terus memeluk Luhan sebelum mengumpat karena setelah dia menembak mati si pria berjubah hitam Luhan berlari ke pintu _restaurant_ dengan terus memanggil "SEHUUN!" tanpa mempedulikan keselamatan dirinya.

" _REIN!"_

Bersamaan dengan gerakan Luhan yang membuka pintu, maka tak kalah cepat Taecyeon kembali menutup pintu _restaurant_ sementara seluruh tamu dan pegawai _restaurant_ terlihat panik dan bersembunyi di bawah meja.

"Pikirmu apa yang kau lakukan?"

Luhan tidak fokus, dirinya panik melihat Sehun kini sedang menghadapi entah siapa pria yang memakai jubah hitam yang memukulnya bergantian, dia sudah menangis ketakutan sementara Taecyeon terus menahan dirinya didalam sini "LEPAS TAEC! AKU HARUS MENOLONG SEHUN!"

"APA YANG BISA KAU LAKUKAN?"

"APAPUN!"

Luhan menghempas kasar lengan Taecyeon, tatapannya marah dipenuhi kebencian sebelum membuka pintu dan berteriak ketakutan memanggil suaminya.

"SEHUUUUNNN!"

Sehun sudah nyaris tak sadarkan diri saat Luhan berteriak ketakutan memanggilnya. Dia yang sedang terkapar di tanah yang begitu dingin bisa melihat istrinya sedang berlari mendekat ke arahnya. Hal itu membuat Sehun ketakutan, dia menggeleng dan bergumam lirih, memohon pada siapapun agar membawa Luhan pergi dengan tangis ketakutan terlihat di wajahnya " _Jangan mendekat Lu, jangan mendekat sayang."_

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA SEHUN? APA YANG KALIAN— _rrhh~"_

Sebelum Luhan berhasil mendekati kerumunan mafia yang membuat Sehun tak sadarkan diri, seseorang memukul kencang tengkuknya. Tubuhnya kemudian dibawa pergi menjauh dari kerumunan hingga seluruh tatapannya gelap dengan rasa sakit yang begitu menyiksa di kepalanya.

" _Sehun…."_

Dia bisa mendengar banyak suara, banyak teriakan, namun yang menyiksanya adalah saat sosok asing keluar dari mobil hitam berteriak "BAWA BAJINGAN ITU!" Lalu terlihat seorang remaja keluar dari mobil hitam yang lain.

Samar, _tapi_ Luhan mengenalinya, _tidak,_ Luhan ingin menolak mengenalinya. Tapi semakin dia menolak, ingatan itu semakin menyeruak masuk dan datang dengan sendirinya, dia tidak ingin terluka lagi jika mengingat siapa dirinya.

Tapi dia tahu jika dia mengabaikan lagi ingatannya, maka tak hanya Sehun atau dirinya tapi semua yang berhubungan dengan dirinya di masa lalu akan terus merasakan sakit dan kehilangan jati diri seperti yang dia alami.

" _CEPAT BAWA BAJINGAN ITU!"_

Luhan melihat remaja itu dibantu dengan satu orang berbadan besar menyeret tubuh Sehun kedalam mobil, dan hal terakhir yang dilihatnya sebelum mereka pergi adalah wajah yang sama yang selalu memanggilnya hyung selain Jaehyun.

Remaja yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik dan selalu dijaganya dengan baik kini terlihat sangat berbeda dan mengerikan.

" _apa yang terjadi padamu."_

 _Ya,_ Luhan tidak menolak lagi potongan ingatan yang kini sudah menyatu dengan sisa ingatan yang dimilikinya, dia mengingatnya, _seluruhnya_

 _Siapa dirinya_

 _Siapa Sehun_

 _Siapa keluarga yang dibenci pikirannya namun tidak dengan hatinya_

Dia bahkan mengingat siapa remaja dengan wajah pucat yang kini membawa Sehun bersamanya " _Taeyonga~"_ diiringi bisikan Taecyeon yang terdengar menyesal "Maafkan aku Rein, tidurlah aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang aman."

Ucapan Taecyeon benar-benar terdengar seperti hipnotis untuknya, Taecyeon memukul sangat kencang tengkuk kepalanya, membuat rasa sakit itu bergantian datang dengan potongan ingatannya yang lain.

Sebelumnya dia menerima jika dirinya dipanggil dengan sebutan Rein, tapi kali ini berbeda, Luhan menolaknya, bahkan sebelum dia benar-benar memejamkan mata tak sadarkan diri, Luhan menegaskan satu hal pada Taecyeon. Hal yang selalu dipatahkan kebenarannya oleh Taecyeon bahwa dirinya adalah

" _Luhan, namaku Luhan dan aku bukan Rein."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _tobecontinued_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Fix, teaser di IG buat chap depn, udah dedline bgt njir hampir jam sebelas juga, udah luber juga_

 _._

 _Nextcahp abisin Ravi ajalah kuy….biar makin banyak romansa terjadi._

 _._

 _Diaminkan sodara-sodara._

 _._

 _Oia, ada a/n dari gue ya,_

 _Jadi gue ga pernah kasih izin Remake apalagi ganti cast dari semua FF gue yang finish, dan kalopun ada mengatasnamakan gue udah kasih izin, itu boong, fake dan teman-temannya._

 _Gue main di FFn yang make FF gue di wattpad semua, kebanyakan MFC sama Entangled kalo gue perhatiin, apa perlu gue terjun ke Wattpad juga? Tapi gue nyaman disini sih, tapi ga nutup kemungkinan tiba-tiba gue pindah wattpad, atau gue balance in ajalah, biar ga kecele sama yang ngaku-ngaku._

 _._

 _Dan yang uda DM atau PM di IG maupun FFn buat Remake FF jawabannya…_ _ **Belum Bisa**_ _ya, sometimes gue ngerasa nge-remake itu Cuma kaya tinggal nerima enak aja dri begadangnya gue dan diterornya gue sm deadline UP, jadi masih berat hati aja gtu, jadi jawabannya belum gue izin remake dan ganti cast ya, maaf banget._

 _._

 _._

 _Okay, next update udah di bulan April_

 _._

 _tanggal 12 April #BeenthroughFF baru publsih ya, jadi jangan ditanya kapan lagi kan udah gue tulis juga keterangannya :""_

 _._

 _btw, Semoga ga ada yang aneh-aneh April ini, ga perlu ada kode,_

 _adem ayem dan ga aneh2 aja gue udah bersyukur banget, agak ngeri gimana gtu, apalagi bsk april Mop :"""_

 _._

 _Happy reading and #happyhunhanday_

 _._

 _Cu_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Previous**_

 _Sebelumnya dia menerima jika dirinya dipanggil dengan sebutan Rein, tapi kali ini berbeda, Luhan menolaknya, bahkan sebelum dia benar-benar memejamkan mata tak sadarkan diri, Luhan menegaskan satu hal pada Taecyeon. Hal yang selalu dipatahkan kebenarannya oleh Taecyeon bahwa dirinya adalah_

" _Luhan, namaku Luhan dan aku bukan Rein."_

.

 **Je'Te Veux**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Lu Han as Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi Luhan seorang dokter?"

Posisi berpindah ke sebuah markas mewah ditengah kota Seoul, tempat yang memiliki dua lantai bernuansa elegan itu digunakan oleh Taecyeon, _sang mafia_ yang terkenal dengan sejuta bisnis gelap yang lucunya mendapatkan dukungan dari para petinggi negara tempatnya menetap.

Katakanlah dia memiliki hampir segalanya di usianya yang terbilang masih sangat muda, dia juga harusnya bersantai tanpa perlu cemas dan mengurusi banyak hal yang tidak menjadi tanggung jawabnya seperti saat ini.

Saat dimana dia bertanya-tanya mengapa Sehun diserang di _restaurant_ tempatnya membuat janji dengan Rein, kenapa pula dia melihat kaki tangan Donghoon yang belum lama ikut melakukan transaksi senjata gelap dengan organisasinya.

Hal itu cukup menarik perhatian Taecyeon hingga dalam waktu singkat dia mendapatkan data lengkap tentang pria bernama Oh Sehun yang kemudian dikaitkan dengan Xi Luhan yang resmi menyandang marga dari keluarga Oh sejak enam bulan yang lalu.

"Ya Presdir Ok, Luhan adalah seorang dokter bedah di Seoul hospital dan Hanyang hospital, dia juga sempat menjadi dokter di _health clinic,_ Pyeongchan."

Yang sedang memberikan laporan padanya adalah Bobby, salah satu kaki tangan terbaik yang pernah dimiliki Taecyeon, pria tinggi dengan tato ular di lehernya itu selalu memberikan informasi terbaik dan akurat selama bekerja dengannya.

Seperti malam ini contohnya, kurang dari tiga puluh menit dia meminta data tentang Oh Sehun dan Ko Donghoon, maka tiga puluh menit kemudian tak hanya data Oh Sehun yang didapatkannya tapi juga Luhan dan beberapa orang terdekat Sehun yang bahkan tidak pernah ditemui Taecyeon sebelumnya.

"Lalu apa hubungan Luhan dengan Donghoon?"

Bobby terlihat memberikan kertas yang lain, kali ini dilengkapi beberapa foto dengan latar belakang yang terlihat sangat tua hingga pertanyaan terlontar dari bibir Taecyeon "Siapa pria ini?"

"Ayah kandung Luhan sekaligus detektif yang menangani kasus Donghoon dua puluh tahun yang lalu."

" _Mwo?"_

"Kasus ini sempat berhenti untuk beberapa tahun karena pengunduran diri Detektif Xi dari kejakasaan dan kantor pusat detektif di Beijing dan Seoul. Tapi belum lama ini, tepatnya dua tahun yang lalu, sepertinya detektif Xi memulai kembali penyelidikan tentang Donghoon, kali ini dia mendapatkan data lengkap dari _Main Source_ milik organisasi Donghoon dan siap melakukan penyelidikan ulang terkait bisnis gelap Donghoon dan pembunuhan yang dilakukan saingan anda Presdir Ok."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu disaat yang sama pula Detektif Xi dikhianati oleh seseorang yang dianggapnya seperti putra sendiri." Katanya mengeluarkan foto lain dan menampilkan sosok familiar yang dikenal Taecyeon sebagai "TOP?"

"Anda benar dan sepertinya rencana yang dilakukan Jaksa Oh serta Detektif Xi bisa dikatakan mengalami kegagalan yang mengakibatkan kematian detektif Xi."

"Apa yang mereka rencanakan?"

"Keduanya sepakat untuk memancing kedatangan Donghoon dengan memasukkan Detektif Xi kedalam penjara, tak ada siapapun yang mengetahui rencana mereka, tidak kejaksaan tidak pula kedua putra mereka, _Sehun dan Luhan._ Hal ini juga sempat memicu ketegangan antara Sehun dan Luhan mengingat Jaksa yang memenjarakan Detektif Xi adalah ayah kandung Sehun."

"Dan apa yang terjadi?"

"Seperti yang kukatakan di awal detektif Xi dikhianati oleh TOP, pria yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai putra sendiri tega membunuhnya tepat di penjara kejaksaan. Saat itu Ravi adalah hakim jaksa yang bertugas, yang memberikan akses penuh pada TOP hingga dengan mudahnya TOP membunuh Detektif Xi malam itu."

"Apa perintah yang diberikan kepada TOP saat itu?"

"Membunuh detektif Xi dan mendapatkan _usb_ yang akan dijadikan barang bukti di pengadilan."

" _usb?"_

"Ya, _usb_ yang berisi tentang penyelundupan wanita dan anak-anak dibawah umur yang dilakukan Donghoon serta beberapa kasus pembunuhan dan penjualan senjata api secara ilegal. Semua dimiliki Detektif Xi dalam _usb_ tersebut."

"Dan TOP mendapatkannya?"

"Sayangnya tidak, pihak kejaksaan memberikannya pada Luhan tepat satu hari setelah pemakaman detektif Xi dan istrinya dilakukan. Dan semenjak itu pula Luhan adalah target Donghoon karena memiliki _usb_ tersebut."

Entah mengapa Taecyeon memberikan reaksi tak wajar untuk Bobby, kedua tangan bosnya terlihat mengepal dengan rahang yang menggertak kuat giginya, _entah_ apa yang terjadi, tapi saat nama Luhan disebutkan menjadi target utama Donghoon, reaksi Mafia paling menakutkan di tiga negara Seoul, Tokyo dan Beijing itu bahkan tidak seperti biasanya yang tenang namun mematikan.

"Presdir? Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Lalu dimana _usb_ itu saat ini?"

"Luhan masih memiliki _usb_ itu dari informasi terakhir yang saya dengar."

"Jadi kau ingin mengatakan selama _usb_ itu masih ada pada Rein, Donghoon akan tetap menjadikannya target?"

Sepertinya Bobby mengerti mengapa Taecyeon terlihat gusar, mungkin karena Luhan memiliki wajah yang menyerupai mendiang istrinya, _atau dia hanya salah menebak?_ Bukan karena Luhan memiliki wajah mendiang Rein tapi karena seorang Ok Taecyeon nyatanya terobsesi dengan Luhan bukan dengan istrinya.

"Apa anda mengkhwatirkan Luhan?"

"JANGAN PERNAH MEMANGGILNYA LUHAN KARENA DIA ADALAH REINI! DAN YA! TENTU SAJA AKU MENGKHWATIRKAN REIN, DIA ISTRIKU!"

 _Bohong,_ selama hampir dua puluh tahun Bobby mengenal Taecyeon, tak pernah sekalipun Taecyeon gusar jika seseorang mengganggu Rein semasa hidupnya. Dia cenderung tenang dan tidak banyak berteriak seperti ini, hal ini cukup membuat Bobby menyadari satu hal bahwa daripada Rein, _istrinya sendiri,_ Taecyeon lebih mencintai Luhan, _pria yang hanya menyerupai Rein namun nyatanya berhasil mengambil seluruh hati Taecyeon._

"BOBBY!"

 _Dia benar-benar mencintai Luhan,_ batin Bobby sebelum menjelaskan satu hal terakhir yang harus diketahui Taecyeon bahwa "Alasan mengapa bisnis Donghoon mulai menyaingi grafik dari bisnis kita adalah karena bajingan tua itu memiliki aparat keamanan negara disisinya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia aman, bisa dikatakan dia memiliki kebal hukum terhadap jenis apapun transaksi dan bisnis ilegal yang dilakukannya."

"Lalu?"

"Singkatnya seperti ini, selama hampir dua bulan mereka hidup layaknya raja yang tak lagi perlu bersembunyi dari pihak kepolisian, _sebaliknya,_ Donghoon bahkan dilindungi dari tuduhan jahat mengingat tak ada bukti yang kuat. Setidaknya hidup _bak raja_ yang mereka jalani menjadi sempurna karena kematian Luhan." Taecyeon mendengarkan seksama sampai kaki tangannya berkata "Lalu menurutmu apa yang akan Donghoon lakukan jika dia mengetahui Luhan masih hidup dan memegang kunci dari semua hidup nyaman yang telah dia rasakan hampir tiga bulan berlalu?"

Barulah Taecyeon menyadari satu hal, Donghoon tidak akan tinggal diam dan hal gila yang terjadi malam ini hanya seperti umpan untuk Luhan "Jadi menurutmu Sehun hanya dijadikan umpan agar Luhan datang dan menyerahkan diri serta barang bukti yang dimilikinya?"

"Tepat Bos, itu yang diinginkan Donghoon."

Dan seketika itu pula raut wajah Taecyeon lebih murka dari sebelumnya, dia bahkan terlihat sangat gusar hanya untuk mengumpat " _bajingan!"_ pada saingannya di bisnis mengerikan yang dia jalani.

Donghoon nyaris tak pernah mengusiknya lagi sejak tiga tahun terakhir, tapi malam ini secara tak langsung Donghoon mengusiknya melalui Luhan, membuat kedua tangan Taecyeon terkepal erat dengan kemutlakan perintah "Pastikan orang kita menjaga Rein, pastikan anak buah Donghoon atau Donghoon sekalipun tidak bisa meletakkan tangannya bahkan di anak rambut Rein. Kau harus memastikan itu atau akan membunuh kalian dengan tanganku sendiri jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Rein, _istriku_." Titahnya penuh penekanan hingga membuat Bobby meyakini satu hal bahwa Taecyeon benar-benar jatuh ke dalam pesona Luhan dan menutupinya dengan membawa nama Rein sebagai pengalihan bahwa cintanya hanya untuk mendiang istri yang tak pernah dicintainya sampai seperti ini ketika Rein yang asli masih hidup.

"Baik." Jawabnya,

.

.

 _Sementara itu…_

 _._

 _Selain Sehun, kau tidak boleh mempercayai siapapun._

 _Hanya Sehun yang bisa kau percaya, anakku._

Tatkala pesan terakhir ayahnya menggema di dalam mimpi dan kepalanya, Luhan membuka terburu kedua mata yang sebelumnya dipaksa terpejam. Peluh membasahi wajah dan seluruh tubuhnya diiringi suara berat nafas yang bersahutan karena rasa takut yang tak pernah dirasakannya lagi selama tiga bulan.

Rasa takut yang coba dilupakannya kini sepenuhnya kembali dia rasakan, _semua,_ tanpa terkecuali. Ingatan dimana dia harus berada di sebuah kebakaran besar bersama ayah suaminya dan Seunghyun lalu berakhir dibuang ke laut oleh pria yang pernah dianggapnya sebagai kakak.

Tak berhenti sampai situ, dia bahkan mengingat pertama kali Taecyeon menemukannya di tepi pantai yang dikelilingi gudang tua mengerikan, kali pertama dia bertatap muka dengan Taecyeon dan memohon agar ditolong.

Lalu semua itu beralih saat kedua matanya terbuka di sebuah rumah sakit dan untuk kali pertama identitasnya dirumah menjadi Rein saat dia tidak bisa mengingat apapun tentan siapa dirinya, saat rasa sakit di kepalanya begitu hebat karena dia mencoba mengingat, semua samar saat itu tapi kini Luhan bisa mengingat semuanya dengan baik termasuk mengingat "Sehun!" yang belum lama dibawa pergi oleh Taeyon dan Ravi.

Dia pun berlari dari tempat tidur nyaman yang entah milik siapa, mencoba meraih pintu kamar dan samar mendengar percakapan dua pria yang ditebaknya adalah Taecyeon bersama seorang pria yang diketahui Luhan sebagai kaki tangan dari Taecyeon.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun? Apa kita akan membiarkannya?"

" _Sehun…."_

Perlahan Luhan melangkah keluar dari kamar nyaman yang dia ketahui bukan tempat seharusnya dia berada saat ini. Dia harus berada dipelukan Sehun, berharap Taecyeon bersedia membantunya walau berakhir harus menelan kecewa saat mendengar jawaban

"Tidak, jika Donghoon membunuhnya itu akan lebih bagus untukku." Tangan Luhan terkepal dengan air mata putus asa membanjiri wajahnya, dia bahkan terlalu naif berfikir Taecyeon akan membantunya menolong Sehun hingga kalimat menjijikan dia katakan "Aku tidak peduli pada pria itu, yang aku pedulikan hanya Rein dan-….."

"DAN AKU BUKAN REIN!"

Hingga membuat Luhan kehilangan kendali atas rasa sabarnya. Sejak awal saat dia tidak mengingat apapun dia tidak suka dipanggil Rein, terlebih malam ini saat dia mengingat semuanya maka Rein hanya seperti boneka yang dipaksa hidup oleh Taecyeon dan itu membuatnya muak.

"Rein? Apa yang kau katakan?"

Taecyeon terkejut, dia bahkan segera berdiri dari kursi singgasananya untuk bertatapan langsung dengan kedua mata Luhan yang dipenuhi kegusaran, hatinya cemas mengingat tak pernah sekalipun Luhan mengelak dirinya adalah Rein, berbeda dengan malam ini, teriakan Luhan terlalu lantang hingga membuat hati Taecyeon mencelos sakit terlebih ketika Luhan mengatakan

"Aku sudah mengingat semua, _SEMUANYA!_ Siapa diriku, siapa kau, siapa Sehun dan identitas palsu yang coba kau berikan padaku. Aku mengingatnya dengan jelas bahwa diriku adalah Luhan, OH LUHAN DAN SEHUN ADALAH SUAMIKU!"

" _ha ha…."_

Taecyeon tertawa miris saat tahu ketakutannya menjadi nyata, dia bahkan tidak bisa berkata apapun bahkan saat sosok mungil Luhan menghampirinya dan menatapnya tegas di kedua mata miliknya yang terlihat cemas dan gusar "Tidak bisakah aku kembali pada kenyataan siapa diriku? Tidak bisakah kau membantuku untuk mendapatkan suamiku lagi? _aku mohon,"_ Luhan sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan rasa marahnya untuk memohon, namun semua kerendahan hati yang sedang dibuatnya tulus dipatahkan lagi oleh suara sarkas tanpa rasa bersalah Taecyeon saat dia bertanya "Untuk apa aku menolong bajingan itu?"

" _Kau….."_

"Tidak peduli siapa kau, Luhan atau Rein, aku akan tetap memilikimu, kau tidak tahu seberapa berkuasa aku atas hidup seseorang dan kau hanya akan merangkak memohon agar aku melindungimu dari Donghoon."

Tangan Luhan terkepal erat, _sungguh,_ hatinya cemas memikirkan bagaiamana suaminya saat ini, lalu tiba-tiba saat dia sedang memohon bantuan pada pria arogan didepannya, Taecyeon dan keangkuhannya mengatakan omong kosong yang membuatnya begitu muak dan ingin memukul wajah yang berkali-kali menjauhkannya dari Sehun saat dia tidak mengingat apapun.

"Kau salah, aku tidak akan pernah merangkak memohon perlindunganmu, kau tahu kenapa? Karena jika sesuatu terjadi pada suamiku malam ini, _sesuatu yang buruk."_ Lirihnya dipenuhi air mata lalu menatap tegas pada pria berfikiran sempit seperti Taecyeon "Aku lebih memilih mati daripada bertahan hidup tanpa suamiku." Tegasnya lalu berlari pergi keluar dari markas penuh penjagaan.

"Bos."

Bobby mengingatkan, lalu Taecyeon berteriak "LUHAAAAN!" yang untuk pertama kali keluar dari bibirnya setelah berkali-kali dia memanggil Rein untuk menutupi kebohongan dari siapapun yang mengenalnya.

Luhan pun berhenti melangkah, sekilas dia merasa seluruh tubuhnya bergeming takut saat Taecyeon memanggilnya dengan Luhan, hal itu membuatnya begitu ragu untuk menoleh lalu tawaran keji itu kembali disebutkan Taecyeon untuknya "Baiklah, aku akan menolong bajingan itu. Tapi kau harus hidup denganku setelah anak buahku berhasil menolong Sehun, _bagaimana?"_

Yang mana hal itu membuat kemarahan hati Luhan semakin meluap, dia bahkan melupakan ketakutannya menatap Taecyeon untuk menoleh dan menatap tegas pada Taecyeon "Lebih baik kau bunuh aku daripada kau membawaku pergi dari Sehun!"

Awalnya dia berfikir Luhan tidak akan menolak penawarannya, namun tebakannya meleset jauh dari dugaannya, karena daripada menerima, Luhan bahkan terlihat sangat marah karena tawaran yang dia ajukan untuknya.

"JANGAN BIARKAN DIA PERGI!"

Bobby berteriak, namun Taecyeon menahan tangannya untuk memberi perintah "Biarkan dia pergi."

" _nde?"_

Taecyeon terlihat lebih diam dan tak memaksa, hal itu membuat Bobby semakin tak mengerti apa yang diinginkan tuannya, terlebih saat pria berkulit _tan_ itu kemudian berkemas seperti bersiap ke suatu tempat "Kemasi barangmu juga dan ikuti aku, kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau bilang? Taeyong?"

"Ya bos, mereka mendapatkan Sehun menggunakan Taeyong."

Jika di Markas Taecyeon dipenuhi teriakan murka dan ancaman, maka hal tak berbeda juga terlihat di sebuah gudang tua yang dijadikan Doojoon sebagai tempatnya untuk bekerja dan melakukan transaksi.

Lima menit yang lalu Ravi baru saja memintanya datang ke markas utama Donghoon, _entah_ apa yang diinginkannya tapi dia menolak lalu bajingan kecil itu menyebut nama Taeyong dan Sehun sekaligus hingga membuatnya terpaksa mencari tahu dan menggeram saat anak buahnya memastikan bahwa Taeyong sendiri yang membawa Sehun pada Ravi.

" _bajingan apa yang dia inginkan?"_

Dan hal itu seolah membuat Doojoon tak memiliki pilihan lain selain bersiap datang dan memastikan bahwa Ravi tidak melakukan hal gila baik pada Taeyong maupun pada pria yang meyakini bahwa Luhan masih hidup dan telah bersamanya.

"Bawa beberapa penjaga dan sisanya tinggal dengan Seunghyun."

"Baik."

Doojoon bersiap dipenuhi hati dengan firasatnya yang buruk, dia juga meletakkan tiga senjata api di sisi belakang tubuh dan mantel hitam yang digunakan, satu pisau di saku kecil hanya untuk berjaga-jaga jika tujuan Ravi tak hanya untuk menghancurkan Sehun tapi juga dirinya.

"Dan jika benar kau melakukan hal itu, kupastikan kau lebih dulu menghembuskan nafas terakhirmu bajingan!"

Doojoon menatap cermin, memastikan bahwa dirinya siap untuk berhadapan dengan Ravi hingga satu bayangan lain terlihat di cermin dan itu cukup membuat kedua matanya terbuka lebar saat melihat sosok yang dikatakan Sehun masih hidup dan kini tengah berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Luhan."

Awalnya dia berfikir sosok Luhan hanya halusinasi yang akan hilang saat dia menoleh. Tapi lihatlah saat ini, saat dia menoleh dan Luhan masih tetap berdiri di depannya, matanya menatap tak percaya sementara bibirnya kelu bertanya "Jadi benar? Kau masih-…"

"PEMBUNUH!"

Itu adalah hal pertama yang diteriakkan Luhan saat melihat Doojoon, _sungguh,_ terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa dia membutuhkan Doojoon untuk suaminya, Luhan sangat tergoda untuk mencabut jantung pria didepannya agar berhenti bernafas.

Melakukan hal yang sama keji dan mengerikan seperti yang dilakukannya pada mendiang sang mama. Tangan Luhan mengepal erat, dia berlari mendekati Doojoon hanya untuk memberikan pukulan sekuat tenaga yang dia tahu tak seberapa dirasakan Doojoon.

Setidaknya bajingan itu tersungkur, setidaknya rasa marah dihatinya sedikit hilang melihat bagaimana menderita Doojoon saat melihatnya, dia benar-benar ingin memukul bajingan di depannya lagi dan lagi sampai tiga orang penjaga Doojoon datang dan mulai mengarahkan senjata padanya.

"DIMANA SEHUN?"

Dia bahkan tidak mempedulikan beberapa anak buah Doojoon yang mengarahkan senjata ke arahnya, yang Luhan lakukan hanya ingin mengetahui kebenaran menyakitkan bersamaan dengan ingatan pedih yang kembali dia dapatkan.

" _hey, siapa kau?"_

Satu penjaga Doojoon bertanya dibalas teriakan "BAJINGAN! TURUNKAN SENJATA KALIAN!" yang mana hal itu membuat tiga penjaganya terkejut dan menurunkan cepat senjata mereka "PERGI KALIAN!" tak lama semua menghambur pergi meninggalkan Doojoon berdua dengan Luhan yang tak diliputi rasa takut sedikit pun.

"Luhan aku bisa jelaskan dimana Sehun, tenang dan dengar-….."

" _sial!_ CEPAT KATAKAN DIMANA SEHUN?"

Lucunya Doojoon merasa sesak meski cekikan Luhan dilehernya tidak terasa sakit sedikitpun, dan setelah matanya menangkap mata Luhan yang dipenuhi kemarahan dan rasa takut barulah dia mengerti darimana datang rasa sesak dihatinya.

Itu adalah ungkapan rasa bersalahnya pada Luhan, _kasarnya_ dia menyesal telah membunuh wanita yang dipanggil Mama oleh pria cantik didepannya, mengira Luhan akan menjadi miliknya setelah kepergian kedua orang tuanya yang justru berbalik kebencian untuknya.

Doojoon tahu rasa takut itu ditunjukkan Luhan karena mereka membawa Sehun pergi, dia juga tahu jika bukan karena Sehun mungkin Luhan sudah mengambil pisau dan menikamnya tepat dijantung.

 _Mungkin,_

Dan dari semua hal itu satu yang diyakini Doojoon bahwa Luhan tidak akan bertindak sejauh itu walau rasa benci untuknya sudah menutupi segala hal baik yang pernah dilakukannya. Luhan membencinya tapi Luhan membutuhkannya untuk Sehun dan Doojoon bersumpah akan melakukan segala cara untuk membawa Sehun kembali pada Luhan.

"JAWAB AKU!"

Cekikan Luhan semakin kencang hingga membuat merah wajah Doojoon yang berbisik samar mengatakan "Aku akan membawa Sehun kembali padamu." bisiknya berjanji direspon Luhan dengan merenggangkan cekikannya di leher Doojoon secara perlahan "Aku janji padamu."

" _buktikan….._ Bawa Sehun padaku tanpa satu kekurangan apapun!"

"Aku akan membuktikannya. Aku akan membawa Sehun padamu tanpa kekurangan satu apapun."

Luhan merasa sedikit lebih tenang, dia bisa merasakan ketulusan dari ucapan yang ditunjukkan Doojoon padanya, walau hatinya enggan mempercayai pembunuh ibunya setidaknya dia meyakini bahwa kali ini Doojoon tidak akan menghianatinya lagi seperti dulu.

"Bawa aku bersamamu."

Menatap lirih pada Luhan, Doojoon terpaksa mengatakan "Kau tidak bisa ikut denganku."

"APA YANG KAU BICARAKAN? KENAPA AKU TIDAK BISA IKUT DENGANMU!"

Doojoon berusaha setenang mungkin menghadapi kemarahan Luhan, dia tidak sedang mencari alasan dan hanya memberikan kebenaran tentang kemungkinan yang akan terjadi jika Luhan ikut bersamanya "Kau tahu mereka akan menghabisi Sehun tanpa ragu jika kau muncul disana."

"Apa maksudmu? Apa yang mereka inginkan dariku? Dari Sehun?"

"Bukan kau atau Sehun yang dia inginkan, tapi _usb_ yang kau miliki dari mendiang ayahmu, hanya itu satu-satunya yang Donghoon inginkan darimu Lu!"

" _usb?"_ Luhan mencoba mengingat apa yang dimaksud Doojoon hingga bayang samar ayah Sehun terlintas di ingatannya "Jika kau masih memiliki benda sialan itu aku mohon berikan padaku, biarkan aku mengurus sisanya."

"Setelah aku menyerahkannya padamu lalu apa? Apa kau akan menyingkirkan aku seperti kau menyingkirkan kedua orang tuaku?" dia menyindir, mengingat dengan jelas bahwa _usb_ itu ada di ayah Sehun sementara Doojoon menatapnya sendu dengan tatapan tulus yang selalu dilihat Luhan sejak mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain. "Kau adalah pengecualian dari semua orang yang mungkin aku bunuh dengan kedua tanganku sendiri. Tidakkah kau bisa melihatnya? Aku sangat mencintaimu dan hidupmu sangat berharga untukku bahkan melebihi hidupku sendiri."

" _Kau sangat menjijikan."_

Pengakuan Doojoon hanya membuat jarak yang semakin jauh diantara mereka, Luhan bahkan merasa mual mendengar pengakuan dari pembunuh ibunya, membuat kebencian tak bisa lagi disembunyikan Luhan dari hati dan raut wajahnya.

"Baiklah, jika benar hidupku berharga untukmu, jika benar kau mencintaiku, pastikan aku tidak pernah melihat wajahmu lagi setelah kau membawa Sehun padaku, _kau dengar?_ KAU DENGAR YOON DOOJOON?"

Doojoon menatap sendu pada Luhan, menikmati segala rasa benci Luhan untuknya yang terlalu baik Luhan berikan padanya, harusnya Luhan memberikan lebih dari sekedar rasa benci, harusnya dia tak ragu untuk menghabisi nyawanya, _tidak,_ Doojoon bahkan lebih memilih Luhan agar membunuhnya daripada harus membencinya.

Hal itu membuatnya tahu diri dan lebih memilih untuk membawa Sehun pada Luhan secepatnya, membawa kebahagiaan yang tidak akan pernah bisa dia berikan untuk Luhan "Sebaiknya kau masih memiliki _usb_ itu, setidaknya aku tahu pada siapa fokus Donghoon tertuju, dia akan terus menggunakan Sehun dan orang-orang terdekatmu, jadi berikan padaku jika kau siap."

"Kemana kau akan pergi?" Luhan memastikan dibalas senyum kecil Doojoon yang menjawab "Membawa Sehun kembali padamu, _itu janjiku."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sementara itu…_

 _._

"BUKA MATAMU BAJINGAN! _AAARRGGHH!"_

" _Taeyong…"_

"JANGAN PANGGIL NAMAKU!"

Tangan remaja berkulit pucat itu kembali terkepal, kali ini dengan balok yang digenggam dia mengayunkannya tepat ke dada suami dari mendiang kakaknya, memukulnya membabi buta seolah ketidakberdayaan Sehun adalah hal yang paling dinantinya seumur hidup

 _Urggh~_

Darah segar kembali dikeluarkan Sehun, entah sejak kapan Taeyong memukulnya, yang diingat Sehun semenjak dia membuka mata hingga kini kesadarannya coba dihilangkan adik dari istrinya, Sehun bisa mendengar seringai menjijikan berasal dari seseorang yang sedang menatap puas melihat Taeyong tak memberi jeda untuk memukulnya.

"BUKA MATAMU!"

Dan ketika perintah yang sama disuarakan, perlahan Sehun membuka matanya, rasanya berat, mungkin karena kantung matanya sudah lebam tak berbentuk, atau mungkin seluruh organ vital didalam tubuhnya mulai mengalami luka serius, _entahlah,_ dia hanya merasakan _kram_ diseluruh tubuh terlebih saat kedua tangannya diikat menggantung dengan kakinya yang lunglai yang harus menopang tubuh besarnya.

" _tae-_ Taeyong." Dia mencoba bersuara lagi, namun sial sepertinya dendam Taeyong terkesan dalam untuknya, kekasih adiknya itu benar-benar tidak memberikannya sedikit waktu untuk bernafas dan terus memukulnya sampai kepala Sehun tertunduk nyaris tak sadarkan diri.

"HANYA BEGINI KEKUATANMU? SEKARANG AKU TAHU ALASAN MENGAPA LUHAN HYUNG TEWAS MENGERIKAN! KAU BENAR-BENAR TAK LAYAK MENDAPATAKAN HYUNGKU!"

Dia berteriak marah melihat kepala Sehun tertunduk, harusnya Sehun melakukan sesuatu untuk membela diri, mengatakan sesuatu, bukan terus memanggil namanya dan terlihat menyesali semua yang telah dilakukannya pada Luhan, hal itu membuat Taeyong begitu geram, tangannya sudah mencengkram kuat balok yang sedari tadi dia gunakan untuk memukul Sehun, mengincar bagian tengkuk sampai demi Tuhan, Taeyong bisa mendengar Sehun berbisik

" _Luhan masih hidup."_

" _Mwo?"_

Yang mana hal itu sukses membuat cengkraman Taeyong mengendur hanya untuk menatap tak percaya pada kakak dari mantan kekasihnya "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

" _Luhanmasih—uhuk~"_

Darah segar dikeluarkan Sehun lagi namun kali ini diiringi teriakan Taeyong " _bajingan!_ BICARA YANG BENAR!"

Sehun mendongakan wajahnya, menatap mata berharap Taeyong disela sesak nafas dan kemampuannya untuk membuka mata "Istriku, kakakmu, Luhan kita, _dia masih hidup."_

" _tidak mungkin…"_

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, dia ada di restaurant tempatmu membawaku."

Dan bersamaan dengan balok di tangan Taeyong yang terjatuh, Ravi bisa melihat keganjalan dari raut wajah Taeyong yang tak lagi dipenuhi kebencian, hal itu cukup menarik perhatiannya sampai seringai tak sabar dia tunjukkan menyadari apapun yang dikatakan Sehun pastilah berhasil menarik perhatian remaja labil seperti Taeyong.

"LEE TAEYONG!"

Taeyong tersentak, dia bimbang dipenuhi harap antara percaya dan tidak dengan yang dikatakan Sehun, lalu suara mengerikan Ravi terdengar memanggilnya hingga membuatnya menoleh dan mulai terprovokasi dengan ucapan Ravi yang mengatakan "Jangan percaya apapun yang dia katakan karena dia sedang berbohong padamu."

" _Bohong?"_

"Ya tentu saja! Apa dia mengatakan Luhan masih hidup?"

Dengan tatapan bingung Taeyong mengatakan " _y-_ Ya."

"Lalu kau percaya?"

" _bajingan…."_

Sehun menggeram murka dengan tubuh yang bahkan tak bisa dia topang dengan dua kakinya sendiri, ingin sekali dia membawa Taeyong dan mempertemukannya dengan Luhan, menunjukkan bahwa dirinya tidak berbohong dan menyudahi semua hidup mengerikan yang dijalani Taeyong hanya untuk membalas dendam padanya.

" _entahlah."_

Lalu remaja itu terlihat ragu pada ucapannya, membuat seringai lagi-lagi terlihat di wajah Ravi yang dengan keji mengatakan "Mungkin benar Luhan masih hidup, tapi dia hidup didalam pikiran bajingan itu! Dia membohongimu karena nyatanya dia adalah pembunuh sebenarnya Luhan, kelalaiannya yang menyebabkan Seunghyun mendapatkan Luhan dengan mudah, ayah kekasihmu yang merupakan ayahnya juga yang membuat Luhan terpaksa datang ke perangkap Seunghyun, dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi? Seunghyun membakarnya hidup-hidup! Karena siapa? KARENA BAJINGAN ITU TENTU SAJA!"

 _Berhasil!_

Ravi memekik penuh kemenangan melihat wajah Taeyong dipenuhi dendam seperti awal dia mendapatkan Sehun, remaja itu juga terlihat memungut balok yang sempat dijatuhkannya untuk mengarahkannya lagi pada Sehun, _membunuhnya kali ini_

"Kau benar, aku melihat sendiri jasad Luhan hangus terbakar. Kau benar, bajingan ini yang membunuh kakakku— _KAU MEMBUNUH LUHAN AAAARGHHH!"_

Taeyong memukuli Sehun lagi, kali ini lebih kuat, lebih keji dan menyerang semua titik vital yang bisa membuat Sehun mati seketika, dia tak ingin mempercayai apapun lagi, tidak Sehun, tidak pula Ravi, yang dia inginkan hanya membunuh Sehun lalu mencari keberadaan Seunghyun, _dia hanya,_ dia hanya akan membunuh siapapun yang terlibat dengan kematian Luhan termasuk ayah kekasihnya, ayah bajingan yang sedang dipukulinya saat ini.

 _ARGGHH~_

"MATI KAU OH SEHUN—MATI KAU-…."

"LEE TAEYOOOONGGG!"

Lalu pintu markas Ravi terbuka, menampilkan Doojoon hanya diikuti oleh tiga orang pria berjubah hitam dibelakangnya, perhatian Taeyong sedikit terganggu melihat pria yang pernah menjadi atasan sekaligus bosnya sebelum dia beralih dan bekerja pada Ravi.

" _hyung…"_

"APA KAU SEORANG PEMBUNUH SEKARANG?"

" _huh?"_

Taeyong terlihat mendapati sadarnya kembali, sekilas dia melihat tubuh Sehun sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah dan menggantung tak berdaya dengan kedua kaki yang mulai tak bisa lagi menopang tubuhnya.

 _Pembunuh? Aku seorang pembunuh?_

Taeyong mengulangi pertanyaan Doojoon, awalnya dia tak pernah menjadi pembunuh, sekuat apapun Doojoon memintanya menghabisi nyawa seseorang saat dia bekerja untuknya, Taeyong selalu memiliki alasan yang membuatnya harus dipukuli dan terbaring di rumah sakit.

Lalu apa ini?

Tanpa harus diminta, _insting_ membunuhnya sangat kuat, hal itu membuat Taeyong melihat kedua tangannya cukup lama dengan seringai mengerikan terlihat di wajahnya " _kau benar hyung."_ lirihnya, lalu menatap Doojoon begitu dingin "Aku seorang pembunuh." Katanya membenarkan diiringi tawa puas Ravi yang kini bertepuk bangga pada jawaban Taeyong.

" _Well done Taeyonga…._ Kau benar-benar terdengar seperti pembunuh sekarang, mungkin akan melebihi aku atau kakak penghianat yang sedang memberikan ceramah panjang lebar padamu."

" _bajingan,_ APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA TAEYONG?"

Mematikan kasar seputung rokok yang sedah dihisapnya, Ravi berjalan mendekati Doojoon dan mengingatkan hal yang pernah dilakukannya pula pada Taeyong "Aku sedang melakukan hal yang sama yang dulu coba kau ajarkan pada Taeyong, menjadikannya pembunuh dan tepat seperti ucapanmu, insting liar Taeyong sangat mengerikan."

"KAU-!"

" _ah,_ Dan satu lagi sebelum kau mulai menyentuhku aku hanya ingin memberitahu tujuanku memanggilmu kesini."

"Jikalaupun kau tidak memanggilku aku akan tetap datang dan membunuhmu!"

"Benarkah? _Mmhh…_ Menarik mendengar itu dari penghianat sepertimu! Seseorang yang diam-diam menyelidik latar belakang Donghoon hanya untuk mencari kelemahannya."

Doojoon merubah mimiknya menjadi pucat, dia tidak tahu sejak kapan Ravi mulai mencurigainya, yang jelas satu tujuan Doojoon hari ini hanya membawa Sehun dan Taeyong kepada Luhan

"TAEYONG KEMASI BARANGMU DAN KITA PERGI DARISINI!"

Taeyong menolak, fokusnya hanya untuk menghabisi Luhan dan dengan santai dia menjawab ajakan Doojoon "Tidak sebelum dia mati."

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku bilang aku tidak akan pergi sebelum membunuhnya."

" _jika kau membunuhnya,_ ITU ARTINYA KAU JUGA MEMBUNUH LUHAN!"

"Luhan hyung sudah mati dan dia yang membunuhnya! BUKAN AKU HYUNG!" katanya menggeram marah dan Ravi memberikan _final decision_ pada Taeyong "Kau boleh menembaknya hingga tewas."

Taeyong membuang kasar balok yang digenggamnya, mengambil pistol yang berada di mantel hitamnya untuk mengokang cepat, mengarahkannya pada Sehun sampai suara teriakan Doojoon kembali mengganggu fokusnya.

"JIKA KAU MEMBUNUH SEHUN ITU ARTINYA KAU MEMBUNUH LUHAN!"

"HARUS BERAPA KALI AKU KATAKAN BAHWA LUHAN SUDAH MATI DAN DIA MEMBUNUH HYUNGKU!" Katanya mantap membidik jantung Sehun sampai Doojoon meneriakan sesuatu yang juga diteriakkan Sehun sebelumnya bahwa

"LUHAN MASIH HIDUP!"

Kesal, Taeyong mengarahkan senjatanya pada Doojoon dan balik berteriak "DIAAAM KAU HYUNG!"

"AKU MENGATAKAN KEBENARAN PADAMU! LUHAN MASIH HIDUP DAN DIA MENGINGINKAN SEHUN KEMBALI PADANYA!"

"BOHONG!"

Taeyong melepas pelatuk senjatanya, tembakannya tepat mengenai lengan kanan Doojoon yang membuat sang dokter meringis kesakitan " _aku tidak berbohong Tae,_ Mau bagaimanapun kau adikku dan aku tidak membohongi adikku, _tidak lagi."_

Kali ini Taeyong menggunakan akal sehatnya, sebelumnya Sehun juga terlihat tulus dan tidak berbohong saat mengatakan Luhannya masih hidup, lalu hal yang sama dikatakan Doojoon hingga membuat kepalanya sakit tak mengerti harus mempercayai ucapan siapa.

" _Apa yang kau katakan hyung?"_

"Jikalaupun Luhan tewas bukan Sehun yang membunuhnya TAPI RAVI! DIA MENGETAHUI PERTEMUAN LUHAN DENGAN SEUNGHYUN! DIA YANG MEMBERI PERINTAH MEMBAKAR HANGUS MARKAS SEUNGHYUN BUKAN SEHUN!"

Barulah Taeyong menyesali perbuatannya, percaya atau tidak, dia memang pernah mendengar kabar bahwa markas Seunghyun sengaja dibakar tapi bukan karena keinginan Seunghyun, dia pernah mendengar itu sejak dia kembali bergabung dan bekerja untuk Ravi, _tapi sungguh,_ dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Ravi yang melakukannya, membakar markas Seunghyun hingga membuat Luhan tewas hangus terbakar.

"Jika bukan Luhan, siapa jasad yang kita makamkan?" tanyanya sendu, dibalas senyum pahit Doojoon "Seunghyun menukar tubuh seseorang dengan tubuh Luhan, menjadikannya seperti Luhan agar mereka berhenti mengejar Luhan!"

" _ha ha…."_

Taeyong tak bisa berkata, kini tatapannya beralih pada Ravi seolah meminta penjelasan tanpa rasa takut pada pria yang kini menyeringai tanpa dosa " _Wae?_ Apa kau berniat menggigit majikanmu lagi?" tantangnya dibalas balasan dingin Taeyong "Tergantung pada siapa majikanku. Apa benar yang Doojoon katakan?"

"Jika benar apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Taeyong mengokang lagi senjatanya, kini tanpa rasa takut dia mengarahkannya pada Ravi disambut respon anak buah Ravi yang juga mengarahkan senjatanya pada Taeyong "Membunuhmu tentu saja, sejak awal aku memang berencana menghianatimu! _Jadi katakan,_ KATAKAN APA BENAR KAU YANG MEMBERI PERINTAH MENGERIKAN MALAM ITU!"

"TAEYONG TAHAN DIRIMU!"

Doojoon berdiri dan mengabaikan rasa panas di lengan kirinya, dia ikut mengarahkan senjata pada Ravi dan lucunya tiga orang anak buahnya kini mengarahkan senjata padanya "APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?" bentaknya diiringi tawa puas Ravi yang mengatakan

"AYOLAH YOON DOOJOON! SEJAK KAPAN INSTINGMU KELIRU! APA KAU TIDAK BISA MEMBEDAKAN MANA ANAK BUAHMU YANG SETIA DAN BERHIANAT? _Cih,_ KAU BENAR-BENAR KEHILANGAN _SENSE_ MEMBUNUHMU PENGHIANAT DAN KAU BOCAH TENGIK!" katanya beralih pada Taeyong, menatapnya sangat murka untuk memberitahu kebenaran "Aku juga tidak berniat melepaskanmu malam ini. Karena tebakanku sebentar lagi Luhan akan datang membawa _usb_ yang aku inginkan dan kau serta ketiga kakakmu akan mengenaskan disini, MALAM INI ! KAU DENGAR?"

"BAJINGAAANNN….."

"TAEYONG!"

Jika Doojoon tidak berlari mendekati Taeyong, mungkin kekasih Jaehyun itu sudah terkena tembakan dari penembak jitu Ravi yang mulai menembak melindungi majikannya "LEPAAAS!"

"LEE TAEYONG!" Doojoon memeluk erat adiknya, mencoba untuk mendapatkan kembali adiknya yang selalu mencari cara agar tidak melukai seseorang terlebih membunuhnya, dia ingin Taeyong yang dulu, yang tidak pernah tahu cara melukai apalagi membunuh "Kau harus menahan dirimu jika ingin bertemu dengan Luhan, _kau dengar?"_

"Luhan hyung, aku mau bertemu dengannya."

"Aku akan segera membawamu pada Luhan, tapi sebelum itu aku butuh ketenanganmu, kita juga harus membawa Sehun dia terluka parah!"

Lalu mata Taeyong menatap nanar pada sosok tak berdaya yang paling dicintai Luhan, tiba-tiba dia merasa takut dan tak tahu harus mengatakan apa jika Luhan mengetahui dia yang membuat Sehun nyaris meregang nyawa, membuatnya mencengkram kuat pundak Doojoon yang juga terluka karenanya hanya untuk menjerit tertahan " _aaargghh…."_

Dan teriakan gusar Taeyong memancing amarah baru Ravi, dia pun merebut paksa salah satu pistol dari tangan penjaganya untuk mengarahkan pada Sehun dan

 _DOR~_

" _Arghhh"_

Baik Doojoon dan Taeyong tersentak mendengar suara tembakan, detik berikutnya mereka menoleh dan tak mempercayai kedua mata mereka saat peluru yang ditembakan Ravi berhasil menembus perut Sehun yang kini mengeluarkan banyak darah segar.

" _Sehun…."_

Taeyong berlari mendekati Sehun sementara Dooojoon mulai mengarahkan senjatanya dan berteriak murka pada bajingan sialan yang kini menyeringai tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun

"RAVIIII…"

Dan tentu saja hanya satu perintah Ravi "BUNUH MEREKA SEMUA!" yang membuat seluruh _bodyguardnya_ termasuk ketiga _bodyguard_ Doojoon yang berhianat mulai menembaki mereka membabi buta.

"BUNUH MEREKA SEMUA DAN PASTIKAN LUHAN MELIHAT DARAH KETIGA ORANG YANG DICINTAINYA BERSIMBAH DI LANTAI INI… _HA HA HA…"_

Taeyong panik, dia kemudian melepas ikatan Sehun, menopang susah payah tubuh kakak dari kekasihnya untuk bersembunyi di balik tembok besar yang ada di markas Ravi.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja! Kau dengar? Kau harus bertahan!"

Rasanya wajar jika Taeyong menangis melihat bagaimana darah segar Sehun membanjiri hampir seluruh tubuhnya, luka tembak di perutnya tidak mau berhenti dan hanya Doojoon yang bisa membantu menghentikan pendarahannya.

"HYUNG!"

Namun sial sepertinya Doojoon harus menghadapi puluhan penjaga Ravi dengan kedua tangannya sendiri, terlebih saat lengan kiri Doojoon terluka hingga menghambat pergerakannya.

" _sial!"_

Niatnya membantu Doojoon tapi tangan Sehun diam-diam menahannya untuk menggeleng lemah, memohon padanya " _ber-_ berbahaya, jangan pergi."

"Hanya Doojoon yang bisa menghentikan pendarahanmu."

Sehun menggeleng lagi "Tidak apa, tetaplah disini."

"Aku yang tidak akan baik-baik saja jika sesuatu terjadi padamu! Bicaramu bahkan sudah terbata." Katanya ketakutan, berniat untuk membantu Doojoon sebelum lagi-lagi Sehun menahan sekuat tenaganya, dia terlihat sangat kesakitan dan justru memohon padanya "Setidaknya salah satu dari kita harus selamat, _jebal Taeyonga,_ adikku membutuhkanmu, bahkan Luhan-…."

Semua mulai terasa gelap untuk Sehun, terakhir yang dia dengar adalah teriakan Taeyong serta suara tembakan bercampur dengan suara menjijikan Ravi yang tertawa seolah merayakan akhir dari hidup mereka bertiga.

"ANDWAAAEE! KAU HARUS TETAP MEMBUKA MATAMU! _Hey….._ HYUUUNGGG!"

Doojoon tahu teriakan Taeyong berkaitan dengan luka tembak Sehun, _sial,_ dia bahkan tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun dari kepungan anak buah Ravi, peluru di senjatanya bahkan telah habis hingga pertahanan terakhir Doojoon hanya terus memukul berharap bisa mendekati Sehun dan Taeyong berada.

"JANGAN HANYA FOKUS PADA DOOJOON! CARI KEDUA BAJINGAN YANG LAIN!"

" _andwae…."_

Doojoon ingin bertindak, melakukan apapun sampai pintu markas Taeyong terbuka kasar menampilkan beberapa orang yang juga mengenakan jubah hitam diikuti banyak penjaga yang memiliki postur tubuh dua kali lebih besar dari milik Ravi.

 _Entah_ siapapun yang datang, Doojoon hanya berharap itu bukan Luhan dan setidaknya dia bisa bernafas lega saat suara orang asing yang terdengar mengejek bagaimana Ravi mencoba membunuh tiga orang dengan jumlah yang sangat tidak seimbang.

" _tsk…._ Memalukan, begini caramu membunuh Kim Wonshik? _Ah,_ atau aku harus memanggilmu Ravi? Rasanya aneh bibirku memanggil pecundang memalukan sepertimu!"

Ravi terlihat takut namun ditutupi dengan nada kesombongan _khas_ miliknya untuk mempertahankan diri seperti biasa "SIAPA KAU? BERANI SEKALI KAU DATANG KE MARKASKU!"

" _siapa aku?_ Menarik."

Pria itu terus melangkah mendekat, melewati banyak penjaganya hanya untuk menunjukkan wajahnya yang diikuti respon panik Ravi dan tatapan tak percaya Doojoon.

" _Kau! / Kau?"_

Keduanya memberikan ekspresi yang sama melihat kedatangan satu-satunya Mafia yang diwaspadai Donghoon hingga saat ini, bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan pria yang terkenal keji bahkan hanya dengan satu jari telunjuknya untuk mendengar pertanyaan mutlak dipenuhi nada marah disuaranya.

"Dimana Sehun?" tanyanya tenang, namun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa tak suka saat menyebut nama Sehun.

"APA URUSANMU DENGAN SEHUN? KAU BAHKAN TIDAK BERHAK BERADA DISINI OK TAECYEON!"

Mendengar namanya disebut dan keluar dari bajingan menjijikan sekelas Ravi hanya membuat _sang master,_ Taecyeon tertawa sengit dan bertanya "Aku berhak atas apapun termasuk nafasmu, Ravi."

" _bajingan!"_

"JAWAB AKU DIMANA SEHUN?"

Sontak Doojoon mengambil kesempatan untuk memberitahu "DIA TERLUKA PARAH! DISANA!"

Taecyeon melihat banyak darah di tempat Doojoon menunjuk, membuat perhatian pria itu beralih pada Doojoon yang dia kenal adalah seorang profesor di rumah sakit ilegal di Tokyo saat mereka bekerja sama.

"Yoon Doojoon?"

Doojoon hanya meringis kesakitan seraya mengangguk membenarkan "Aku Doojoon."

"Seingatku kau dokter?"

"YA! DAN AKU BISA MENOLONG SEHUN SEBELUM SEMUANYA TERLAMBAT!"

" _sial!_ Sebenarnya aku menginginkan bajingan itu mati, tapi aku tidak bisa, Luhan hanya akan semakin membenciku."

Tak mengerti, Doojoon mengulang "Luhan?"

"Rein maksudku, istriku." Katanya bersikeras dan menunjuk ketempat Sehun berada "Selamatkan dia, pastikan pria itu bernafas dan tetap hidup. Kau dengar?"

"Tentu."

"CEPAT SELAMATKAN DIA!"

Merasa berterimakasih, Doojoon segera berlari menghampiri Taeyong, mencoba memeriksa kondisi Sehun namun sial kondisi _vital_ Sehun tidak menunjukkan respon yang bagus "Hyung bagaimana ini? Apa dia akan mati?"

" _tidak,_ Dia tidak boleh mati."

Doojoon merobek kasar kemejanya, menyumpal luka tembak Sehun dengan kemejanya walau darah terus mengalir tak mau berhenti "TAECYEON! AKU HARUS MEMBAWANYA KE RUMAH SAKIT!"

Taecyeon mendengarnya lalu memerintahkan Bobby untuk menyiapkan mobil dan penjagaan ketat pada Sehun "Kau mendengarnya."

"Baik bos."

Beberapa anak buah Taecyeon mulai menghampiri Sehun, mencoba untuk menolongnya namun dibalas teriakan Ravi "KENAPA KALIAN HANYA DIAM? BUNUH MEREKA SEMUA!"

Lalu baku tembak dan saling memukul tak terhindarkan, beberapa penembak jitu Ravi mulai membabi buta menembakan isi pelurunya, semua pergerakan anak buah Taecyeon sempat terganggu sampai Taecyeon turun tangan dan memberi perintah.

"SELAIN RAVI HABISI MEREKA SEMUA!"

Keadaan berbalik saat ini, entah seberapa banyak Taecyeon membawa penjagaan malam ini, tapi yang jelas setelah perintah dikeluarkan maka puluhan anak buah Taecyeon yang lain datang menerobos markas Ravi.

Tiga penembak jitu Ravi mati seketika, membuat pembunuh sialan itu bergeming ketakutan dan mulai mencari cara untuk meloloskan diri.

"LARILAH RAVI! LARI DAN BERSEMBUNYI SEBELUM AKU MENDAPATKANMU TIKUS KECIL!"

Taecyeon memperhatikan bagaiaman Ravi mulai menjadi pengecut, berusaha ke segala arah melarikan diri namun percuma karena seluruh penjaga Taecyeon sudah berkumpul untuk membunuh satu-satunya pria yang membuat Luhan mengatakan kalimat " _menjijikan"_ beberapa jam yang lalu.

"BERLARILAH KARENA SEBENTAR LAGI AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"

Lalu tak sengaja matanya melihat wajah Sehun yang nyaris berwarna biru, sepertinya tidak ada tanda kehidupan dari pria itu, harusnya Taecyeon senang, tapi lagi-lagi wajah Luhan terlintas di pikirannya dan itu membuatnya berteriak

"CEPAT SIAPKAN AMBULANCE UNTUKNYA!"

Bukan mobil perintahnya kali ini, tapi _ambulance_ yang berhasil membuat Doojoon sedikit bernafas karena akan ada oksigen dan beberapa alat yang dibutuhkannya sebelum masuk ke ruang operasi.

"Mereka akan menjaga kalian hingga ke rumah sakit, pastikan dia selamat." Bobby memberitahu dibalas anggukan Taeyong sementara Doojoon mulai merobek seluruh kemeja Sehun dan memberikan bantuan pertama untuk Sehun.

"Buka kotak itu dan ambil _vial efinefrin,_ kita harus membuat tubuhnya _syok_ agar merespon."

Gugup, Taeyong mulai mencari apa yang diminta Doojoon, dia juga bisa melihat wajah Doojoon berkeringat dan menahan sakit karena lengannya sendiri terus mengeluarkan darah akibat ulahnya. Membuat hati Taeyong dipenuhi rasa bersalah untuk bergumam

"Maaf aku melukaimu hyung."

Doojoon terlihat cemas pada kondisi Sehun namun tetap tersenyum menjawab maaf adiknya "Maaf karena aku tidak segera mencarimu setelah pemakaman palsu untuk Luhan."

" _hyung…."_

"Aku tidak butuh maaf, aku butuh adikku dan Luhan, jadi bisa kau hubungi Luhan untukku?"

" _nde?"_

"Dia harus diberitahu tentang kondisi Sehun, Luhan menunggu."

"Apa Luhan hyung akan memaafkan aku?"

Sepertinya Doojoon tak bisa lagi menjawab pertanyaan Taeyong, tubuh Sehun tidak merespon bahkan setelah suntikan pemicu _syok_ diberikan, hal itu membuatnya panik dan segera melakukan _cpr_ mengingat oksigen di tubuh Sehun mulai menipis " _HEY!_ KAU HARUS BERTAHAN OH SEHUN!"

"HYUNG APA YANG TERJADI?"

"JALANKAN MOBILNYA LEBIH CEPAT!"

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jika Doojoon sedang memperjuangkan hidup Sehun, maka kini keadaan berbalik di markas Ravi, karena jika sebelumnya Sehun yang diikat menggantung di tiang yang disediakan Ravi, maka kali ini sang pemilik terlihat tak berdaya saat dengan mudah anak buahnya menggantungkan kedua tangannya persis seperti dia menggantungkan Sehun.

Tak lupa Taecyeon melumuri wajah Ravi dengan darah Sehun seolah mengingatkan pada siapa kesalahan itu terjadi "Kau tahu? Aku berniat berterimakasih padamu saat kau menyekap Sehun dan membawanya pergi dari restaurant beberapa jam lalu, _sungguh."_ katanya mengitari Ravi, melumurkan darah Sehun ke wajahnya seraya mencengkram kuat rahang Ravi "Tapi sayangnya aku tahu rencana busuk yang kau dan Donghoon lakukan untuk Luhan."

"Jadi biarkan aku bertanya padamu, apa benar kau dan Donghoon masih mengincar Luhan dan berniat membunuhnya?"

Suara Taecyeon menggeram, jelas dia tidak bisa menutupi emosinya lalu dibalas seringai Ravi yang mengatakan "Ya, kami akan terus mengincar Luhan selama dia masih bernafas, kami akan membunuhnya lagi, lagi dan lagi sampai kami memastikan bahwa pria sialan itu benar-benar hilang dari muka bumi ini!"

Wajah Taecyeon datar mendengar pengakuan Ravi, tapi tidak dengan hatinya yang mulai gusar dan mencemaskan Luhan tanpa alasan, dia pun berusaha tenang lalu bertanya lagi "Seperti kali terakhir kau membakarnya bersama Seunghyun?"

"Ya! Dan aku akan melakukannya lagi, Lain kali kupastikan bahwa itu adalah Luhan."

"Lain kali?" Taecyeon meremehkan dan mulai mengambil balok yang digunakan Taeyong untuk memukuli Sehun yang kini dia gunakan untuk memukuli Ravi membabi buta "PIKIRMU AKU AKAN MEMBERIKAN LAIN KALI PADAMU HAH!" katanya terus memukuli Ravi hingga dirasanya cukup dan Taecyeon membuang kasar balok yang berhasil membuat Ravi meringis tak berdaya.

"Baiklah, kita akhiri saja malam ini." katanya terlihat bosa dan mulai memanggil kaki tangannya "Bobby."

"Ya bos."

"Lakukan."

"Baik."

Bobby pun mengerling anak buahnya yang lain, memberi perintah untuk segera menghabisi Ravi dengan cara yang sama saat Ravi menghabisi Luhan terakhir kali.

 _BYUR~_

Ravi meringis kesakitan, tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya membuka mata melainkan bau familiar seperti bensin yang sedang disiramkan ketubuhnya dalam jumlah yang banyak.

" _apa yang—APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"_

Alih-alih menjawab, Taecyeon justru meletakkan sebatang rokok di bibirnya, lalu tak lama Ravi bisa melihat Bobby menyalakan korek api pada rokok Taecyeon yang membuat mata Ravi membulat takut.

"Lebih banyak." Perintahnya dan Ravi terus meronta di tempatnya saat ini "LEPASKAN AKU BAJINGAN! KAU TAHU DONGHOON TIDAK AKAN TINGGAL DIAM DENGAN KEMATIANKU!"

"SIRAMKAN BENSIN LEBIH BANYAK KETUBUHNYA!"

Hampir dua galon besar disiramkan kasar ke tubuh Ravi, Taecyeon tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan Ravi karena telinganya sakit mendengar suara bajingan itu.

"Habis tak tersisa bos."

Taecyeon menyeringai, penjaganya sengaja membuat jejak dengan bensin hingga ke tempatnya duduk saat ini, membuat Taecyeon tersenyum puas sementara Ravi terus berteriak

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU BAJINGAN!"

" _tsk!_ Telingaku sakit mendengar suaramu."

Taecyeon menghisap kuat hisapan terakhir rokoknya, mengepulkan asapnya penuh kemenangan sebelum tatapan ketakutan Ravi menjadi hal terakhir yang dia lihat sebelum mengatakan "Selamat tinggal, _sampah."_

"LEPASKAN AKU, AKU MOHON!"

"Menjijikan." Taecyeon merasa jijik mendengar kalimat memohon Ravi dan sengaja menjatuhkan putung rokok miliknya di jejak bensin yang dibuat anak buahnya.

" _AAARGGHHHH…"_

Dalam sekejap apinya menjalar cepat membakar Ravi dari ujung kaki merembet hingga ke kepalanya dan sepertinya bajingan itu sudah mati dilahap api didepan kedua mata Taecyeon.

"Apa perintah selanjutnya bos?"

Merasa puas, Taecyeon memakai mantelnya, berjalan pergi meninggalkan markas Ravi untuk memberi perintah "Bakar habis tempat ini."

"Baik."

"Bobby kau ikut denganku."

Si kaki tangan yang mahir dengan tiga bahasa asing itu hanya mengangguk, mengikuti Taecyeon dengan setia dibelakang untuk bertanya "Kemana kita akan pergi bos."

"Ke rumah sakit tentu saja, aku ingin melihat keadaan Sehun."

" _nde?"_

Bobby membukakan pintu mobil untuk Taecyeon, tak lama dia ikut disamping bosnya sementara Taecyeon hanya melihat ke jendela mobil untuk mengatakan "Aku tidak memberikan pertolongan ini secara gratis untuknya, _Sehun harus membayarnya._ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AHJUSSI TOLONG LEBIH CEPAT!"

"Aku sudah berusaha."

"TAPI KUMOHON LEBIH CEPAT SUAMIKU DALAM BAHAYA!"

Terang saja Luhan berteriak panik di sebuah taksi yang sedang dinaikinya, kabar itu dia dapatkan lima belas menit lalu. Saat kakinya sedang menuju rumah Sehun dan melihat bagaimana keadaan terakhir Mama dan Papa Oh diiringi getar ponsel dengan nomor yang tak dikenal menghubunginya.

 _Ya?_

 _Lu-Luhan hyung?_

Saat itu Luhan merasa familiar dengan suara yang gugup memanggilnya, dia bahkan tidak membutuhkan waktu lebih lama untuk menebak bahwa itu adalah

 _Taeyong?_

 _h-hyung? jadi benar kau masih hidup_

 _Taeyonga, Lee Taeyong aku baik-baik saja, aku masih hidup, apa yang terjadi padamu adik kecil? kemana kau membawa suamiku pergi?_

 _Ke rumah sakit, kami sedang membawa Sehun ke rumah sakit._

 _Mwo? apa yang—APA YANG TERJADI PADA SEHUN?_

Dan karena panggilan Taeyong, Luhan membatalkan niatnya untuk mengunjungi kedua orang tua Sehun. Pikirannya kalut, _entah,_ apa yang dilakukan Ravi pada suaminya pasti sangat mengerikan

"Sehun….Sehun…."

Tanpa sadar Luhan terus memanggil nama Sehun, menciumi cincin pernikahan milik Sehun yang menggantung dilehernya berharap bisa mengembalikan cincin milik suaminya " _Sehun….Sehun….kau harus baik-baik saja sayang, aku mengingatmu, aku tidak akan lari lagi, aku, aarrgghhh….."_

Bersamaan dengan isakan pilu Luhan, taksi yang dinaikinya tiba di lobi rumah sakit, _refleks,_ Luhan mengeluarkan seluruh uang di dompetnya dan menyerahkannya cepat untuk segera berlari masuk ke rumah sakit tempat pertama dia mengabdi sebagai seorang dokter.

"SEHUUUUN…."

Mendengar nama yang diteriakkan serta suara yang berteriak sangat dikenalnya, Baekhyun yang baru selesai menangani pasien gawat darurat mencari tahu.

Dia berharap itu bukan Luhan, tapi kemudian sahabatnya itu terus berteriak dan terlihat pucat seperti terakhir kali Luhan _kolaps_ di pernikahan mereka.

"Luhan?"

Luhan menoleh, antara gugup dan senang melihat seseorang yang mengenalnya Luhan bertanya "Baek dimana Sehun?"

"Sehun? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Mereka membawa Sehun, _mereka membawa Suamiku!"_

"Lu tenanglah! Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang membawa Sehun-….."

"BERI JALAN! PANGGIL SEMUA DOKTER YANG BERTUGAS! CEPAT!"

Luhan kemudian berlari menghampiri suara yang ditebaknya milik Doojoon, dan benar saja, disana ada Doojoon dipenuhi darah yang entah darah milik siapa.

" _oh tidak…._ SEHUN!"

"Lu kondisinya kritis, kita harus segera mengeluarkan peluru yang bersarang di tubuhnya."

Pandangan Luhan samar dan menjadi gelap, dia tidak fokus mendengar ucapan Doojoon karena matanya dipenuhi Sehun dan ketidakberdayaan dari suaminya yang terlihat tak merespon apapun.

"Sehun ini aku Luhan, aku sudah mengingatmu sayang, aku mengingat segalanya tentangmu, dengarkan aku, kau harus membuka mata atau aku akan membencimu lagi, _kali ini aku benar-benar,_ aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau tidak membuka mata. _Sehun….jawab aku."_ Luhan berbisik di telinga Sehun sementara semua medis mulai mendorong _troley_ tempat tidur Sehun dan membawanya masuk ke ruang operasi.

"Luhan tunggu disini, biar aku yang menangani Sehun."

"Biar aku yang melakukannya! IZINKAN AKU MASUK DAN MENANGANI SEHUN!"

"Kau tidak bisa Lu."

"LALU APA AKU HARUS MEMBIARKANMU MENANGANI SEHUN? BAGAIMANA JIKA KAU SENGAJA MELAKUKAN KESALAHAN DIDALAM SANA!"

"LUHAN!"

Bukan Doojoon yang berteriak, tapi Baekhyun, dia tahu Luhan cemas, begitupula dirinya, tapi sungguh, untuk keadaan seperti ini mereka membutuhkan dokter sekelas Doojoon yang bisa membuat kemungkinan hidup seseorang menjadi lebih banyak.

Dan hal itu pula yang membuat Baekhyun terpaksa menyadarkan Luhan dan meyakinkan sahabatnya bahwa dia akan memastikan Doojoon tidak satu kesalahan kecil pada Sehun "Aku akan ada berada didalam sana bersama Sehun. _tenanglah,"_

"Baek…"

"Kita membutuhkan Professor Yoon."

Lalu Baekhyun beralih pada Doojoon, menatap sang _professor_ berharap sampai matanya tak sengaja melihat lengan Doojoon yang dipenuhi darah hingga membuat warna mukanya menjadi sangat pucat "Professor Yoon? Anda baik-baik saja?"

" _huh?"_

Sepertinya Doojoon juga sudah mencapai batasnya bertahan karena darah terus keluar dari lengan kirinya, hal itu membuat dengung di telinga serta suara kecil Luhan dan Baekhyun bersahutan tak jelas sampai Baekhyun berteriak padanya

"PROFESSOR YOON!"

Barulah Doojoon sedikit mendapatkan kesadarannya untuk mengatakan "Baiklah kita masuk."

"Tapi kau terluka."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Sayangnya kau tidak baik-baik saja Professor Yoon."

Suara lain terdengar, kali ini cukup menarik perhatian Luhan hingga membuatnya menoleh dan mendapati Jinyoung yang entah darimana bisa berada di Seoul Hospital, hal itu membuat Luhan menatap takut pada adik Taecyeon terlebih saat dia mengatakan

"Biar aku yang menangani Tuan Oh, baiknya kau segera mendapatkan perawatan."

"Dokter Park benar Professor Yoon, biar dia yang menangani Sehun sementara kau mendapatkan perawatan untuk lukamu."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri Professor Yoon, biar aku yang menangani Tuan oh dan-…."

"TIDAK! KAU TIDAK BISA MENANGANI SUAMIKU!"

 _Jinyoung, Rein sudah mengingat semuanya, dia mengingat identitas dirinya sebagai Luhan dan mulai memandang takut padaku, mungkin padamu juga saat kalian bertemu._

Tak heran jika Jinyoung tak lagi mendapat tatapan lembut lagi dari Luhan, kedua mata cantik itu kini menatapnya seperti orang asing dan untuk alasan tertentu itu menyakiti hatinya. Awalnya dia mengira semua akan baik-baik saja sekalipun Luhan mengingat siapa dirinya.

Tapi Jinyoung salah, sangat terlihat jika Luhan membencinya dan itu adalah _konsekuensi_ yang harus dia terima dari kebohongannya menjadikan Rein sementara dirinya adalah Luhan dan memiliki keluarga yang masih mencintainya.

"Luhan kenapa kau berteriak pada Dokter Park."

"Dia bukan dokter, dia mengerikan Baek! Aku tidak ingin Sehun ditangani olehnya."

" _hyung.."_

"AKU BUKAN HYUNGMU! NAMAKU LUHAN DAN AKU BUKAN REIN!"

Jinyoung sempat tertunduk sebelum tersenyum kecil memberitahu Luhan " _ara…._ Taec hyung sudah memberitahu kenyatannya padaku." Katanya merasakan sakit di hatinya saat penegasan itu diteriakan langsung oleh Luhan sendiri. Tangannya sempat terkepal tak tahan membayangkan bagaiamana jika Eunwoo mengetahui kebohongannya dan Taecyeon, _entahlah,_ semua kesalahan ini harus dia bayar dan Jinyoung menerimanya dengan hati lapang.

"Aku benar-benar hanya ingin membantu, biar aku melakukannya. Dokter Byun akan mengawasiku."

"Kau akan melakukan hal buruk padanya, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu Park Jinyoung!"

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan hal buruk pada seseorang yang bahkan tidak bisa menyakitiku? Itu tidak masuk akal, _Lu-Han."_

Entah mengapa tak hanya Jinyoung tapi Luhan juga merasakan jarum kecil menusuk jantungnya saat Jinyoung memanggilnya sebagai Luhan, mau bagaimanapun Jinyoung adalah adiknya juga selama tiga bulan, yang mengobatinya, yang membuat Luhan sempat mempercayai bahwa dirinya adalah kakak dari dua orang adik yang begitu baik dan berbakat.

Namun saat ingatan kembali padanya, Luhan hanya mencoba mempertahankan diri untuk membenci Jinyoung karena dia menyetujui rencana Taecyeon untuk menjadikannya Rein.

Ya, Luhan sangat membenci kedua dokter yang ingin menolong suaminya, yang pernah melakukan hal buruk pada dirinya pula, tapi kembali lagi pada kenyataan bahwa sebenci apapun Luhan pada mereka, jauh di dalam hatinya dia menyadari bahwa dirinya sangat membutuhkan salah satu dari mereka.

Entah Doojoon atau Jinyoung, dia hanya akan menyatukan kedua tangan, memohon dengan sangat agar setidaknya dia bisa memberitahu Sehun bahwa dia sudah mengingat semuanya, bahwa dia tidak takut saat ingatan itu kembali padanya, _bahwa dia…._

 _Bahwa dia tidak menyesal karena dirinya adalah Luhan,_

 _Luhan yang sama yang telah melewati banyak hal dengan Sehun yang begitu dicintainya_

 _Rasa sakit dan luka_

 _Bahagia_

 _Kehilangan_

 _Tawa bahkan_

 _Cinta mereka_

 _Luhan ingin membaginya lagi dengan Sehun_

 _Hanya dengan Sehun,_

 _Sebagai Luhan yang dicintai Sehun sejak kecil_

"Kumohon selamatkan suamiku."

Jinyoung menitikkan air mata tak relanya, dia tahu setelah ini dia dan Luhan hanya akan menjadi orang asing, oleh karena itu dia memberanikan diri untuk menarik lengan Luhan, memeluknya erat seraya berbisik "Aku akan menyelamatkan suamimu, aku janji, _hyung."_

"Luhan tunggulah disini."

Luhan mengangguk saat Baekhyun memeluknya, membiarkan kedua orang itu masuk kedalam ruang operasi sementara Doojoon telah dibawa ke ruang perawatan.

Hanya ada Luhan disana, menunggu Sehun diselamatkan, _dia gugup,_ bibirnya terus mengalunkan doa-doa pada Tuhan agar tidak mengambil Sehun darinya, dia tidak bisa jika itu Sehun, dia hanya ingin Sehun sampai tak sengaja mata Luhan melihat sosok remaja yang begitu dikenalnya sedang duduk tertunduk sangat jauh darinya.

Remaja itu hanya menggunakan kaos hitam dengan _style jeans_ robek di lututnya, tubuhnya bergetar, entah karena kedinginan atau takut Luhan tidak mengerti, yang jelas dia meyakini bahwa dia harus kembali merangkul adik kecilnya jika tidak ingin kehilangan Taeyong lebih jauh dari hari ini.

 _Sret….!_

Luhan memakaikan mantel miliknya pada Taeyong, dia juga mengusap sayang surai yang terlihat banyak terluka untuk berjongkok di depan remaja yang sudah mulai bergantung hidup padanya selama beberapa tahun terakhir.

Dan untuk Taeyong, saat menerima mantel dengan aroma _khas_ tubuh Luhan yang dia cium, jantungnya berdegup kencang, terlebih saat kakaknya berjongkok dan menatapnya dengan dua mata cantik yang begitu dia kagumi membuat Taeyong berakhir menangis pilu tak mempercayai bahwa Luhannya benar masih hidup.

" _Wae?_ Kenapa menangis."

" _hyunghyunghyung~"_

Taeyong menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, ingin dia memeluk Luhan tapi diurungkan karena takut Luhan kecewa dan marah pada dirinya yang kembali berulah dan berbuat hal mengerikan

"Taeyonga, kenapa tidak melihatku? Kau tidak senang aku masih hidup?"

Taeyong menggeleng kuat, yang dia lakukan hanya menangis seraya berbisik " _Mianhae, Mianhae, hyung…."_

Luhan menangkup wajah pucat pasi _khas_ milik Taeyong lalu bertanya "Untuk apa?"

"Aku mengacaukan segalanya, aku menjadi seorang pembunuh, aku bahkan membuat Sehun hyung sangat kesakitan disana, aku bersalah, aku berdosa padamu, aku-…."

Buru-buru Luhan menarik Taeyong ke pelukannya, memeluknya erat, menyampaikan rasa rindunya pada Taeyong dan mengusap lembut punggung yang begitu tegang dan terus terisak pilu.

"Tidak apa Taeyonga, semua akan baik-baik saja." bisiknya pilu, walau seluruh hati Luhan sakit mengingat Sehun sedang berjuang didalam sana "Sehun akan baik-baik saja."

" _Mianhae hyung, mianhae…"_

Lalu Luhan ikut menangis bersama Taeyong, menyesal karena membiarkan Taeyong harus melalui hari yang sulit dilaluinya semenjak malam itu.

Mungkin tak hanya Taeyong tapi juga seluruh orang terdekatnya, yang mencintainya, Sehun terutama. Entah bagaimana rasa sakit menjadi mereka karena sepertinya Luhan sendiri tidak akan sanggup menjalani hidupnya jika hal yang sama terjadi pada Sehun.

Dia tidak bisa membayangkan jika dia harus berdiri di pemakaman Sehun, merelakan setengah jiwanya pergi sementara dia sendiri di dunia mengerikan ini, dia membayangkan rasa sakit yang dialami Sehun selama tiga bulan berlalu.

Bagaimana dia mencoba untuk bertahan hidup hingga akhirnya dia berhasil mencuri hati Luhan yang lain, Luhan yang tidak mengingat apapun.

 _Entahlah,_

Luhan hanya berharap seseorang keluar dari ruangan itu, memberikan kabar bahwa tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk yang terjadi pada suaminya dan benar saja, pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan Baekhyun yang sedang mencarinya hingga membuat _refleks_ Luhan melepas pelukannya.

Dia berlari mendekati Baekhyun yang kini membuka maskernya, dilihat dari mata sembab sahabatnya pastilah hal buruk terjadi, namun beruntung itu hanya _baby cry_ Baekhyun yang menangis, karena daripada hal buruk Baekhyun menjerit dan melompat ke pelukan Luhan untuk berteriak

"SEHUN BERHASIL MELEWATI KONDISI KRITISNYA, DIA BERNAFAS LU!"

Dan Luhan bersumpah itu adalah hal terbaik yang bisa didengar Luhan selama hidupnya, biasanya dia akan selalu mendengar berita buruk jika seorang dokter keluar dari ruang operasi dan sedang menangani keluarganya.

 _Mama dan calon bayinya,_

Luhan dan Sehun sudah kehilangan banyak hal dan mereka berdua tidak bisa kehilangan lebih banyak lagi dari semua ini,

 _Setidaknya untuk Luhan, dia akan benar-benar mati jika hal buruk terjadi pada Sehun._

Luhan sengaja mengerling Taeyong agar adiknya tahu Sehun sudah melewati kondisi kritisnya, lalu dia membiarkan Baekhyun menangis di pelukannya sementara diam-diam Luhan menjerit berterimakasih pada Tuhan dan pada kemampuan Sehun bertahan dari rasa sakit yang tak akan bisa dilalui oleh siapapun.

"Sehunna, _Gomawo." Jeritnya tertahan_ , diiringi isakan pilu bersama Baekhyun yang memeluknya sangat erat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _to be continued_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **Spoiler next chap :**_

 _ **.**_

 _Sehun kapan kau akan membuka mata ?_

 _Aku tak sabar untuk mengatakan padamu bahwa aku adalah Luhan,_

 _Luhan yang sudah mengingat semuanya bersamamu,_

 _Aku Luhan dan aku tidak menyesal menjadi Luhanmu, yang begitu kau cintai, terimakasih sayang, terimakasih._

 _Cepatlah buka matamu_

 _Aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Chap lalu gue bilang abisin Ravi kuy? Eh dichap ini dibakar ama Taec #RIPRAVIINJTV :"", agak ngeri sih, but Sometimes gue ngerasa gue ada bakat Phsyco juga :"" *boong kok kkkk~_

 _._

 _Selamat enam tahunan EXO-EXOL, jayalah selalu kaya Mars Perindo :"_

 _._

 _Ini udah tahun keenam btewe, berarti gue jadi HHS udah enam tahun dong? Yakali lama amat, gpp bangga, kibul deng, jadi hhs nya mulai 2013, pas jaman growl sedang Heitz…heitznya. Sebelumnya gue Cuma suka Luhan, untung Sehun nempel mulu kaya anak ayam ke Luhan, jadi gue kenal eh terus suka, terus gemes, eh terus…ya ampe sekarang pokonya._

 _,_

 _Sabar-sabar ya, no moment HunHan, HHS still alive,_

 _._

 _Selamat enam tahunan, langgeng sampe tahun-tahun menua sama-sama. Amin_

 _Sampe ketemu tanggal 12 lagi,_

 _._

 _#happyhunhanmonth_

 _._

 _Much love_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Previous**_

"SEHUN BERHASIL MELEWATI KONDISI KRITISNYA, DIA BERNAFAS LU!"

 _Luhan dan Sehun sudah kehilangan banyak hal dan mereka berdua tidak bisa kehilangan lebih banyak lagi dari semua ini,_

 _Setidaknya untuk Luhan, dia akan benar-benar mati jika hal buruk terjadi pada Sehun._

 _Luhan sengaja mengerling Taeyong agar adiknya tahu Sehun sudah melewati kondisi kritisnya, lalu dia membiarkan Baekhyun menangis di pelukannya sementara diam-diam Luhan menjerit berterimakasih pada Tuhan dan pada kemampuan Sehun bertahan dari rasa sakit yang tak akan bisa dilalui oleh siapapun._

"Sehunna, _Gomawo." Jeritnya tertahan_ , diiringi isakan pilu bersama Baekhyun yang memeluknya sangat erat.

.

 **Je'Te Veux**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Lu Han as Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pindahkan pasien ke ruang perawatan."

Itu adalah instruksi terakhir seorang Park Jinyoung pada seluruh tim medis yang membantunya dalam operasi setengah hati yang dilakukannya malam ini, operasi dimana dia harus menyelamatkan seseorang yang akan mengambil Rein hyungnya secara keseluruhan.

 _SEHUN BERHASIL MELEWATI MASA KRITISNYA, DIA BERNAFAS LU!_

Senyum tipis terlihat di wajah dokter yang terkenal dengan kemampuannya di ruang bedah, biasanya dia akan turut bahagia akan kesembuhan pasien yang ditanganinya, tapi entah mengapa kali ini berbeda.

Karena saat dia mendengar suara dokter Byun memberitahu Luhan tentang keadaan pasien yang ditanganinya, Jinyoung merasa sedih, bukan berarti dia membenci kenyataan bahwa pria bernama Oh Sehun yang sialnya adalah suami dari Luhan itu berhasil untuk bertahan hidup, tapi lebih karena dirinya merasa setelah semua ini berakhir, setelah Sehun membuka kedua matanya, dia akan kembali menjadi seorang dokter yang gagal menyelamatkan kakaknya sendiri tapi selalu berhasil membuat orang asing bertahan dengan hidupnya.

"Dokter Park? Anda baik-baik saja?" perawatnya bertanya melihat Jinyoung fokus hanya melihat pasiennya, dia pun tersenyum kecil seraya mengangguk, jujur saja hatinya tidak rela, tapi dia tahu semakin dia bersikap seperti Taecyeon, maka kemungkinan terbesar yang bisa terjadi adalah Rein, _tidak,_ Luhan akan membenci tak hanya dirinya tapi juga Eunwoo, _adiknya._

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Kami akan membawa pasiennya."

"Oke."

Lalu Jinyoung berjalan meninggalkan ruang operasi, sarung tangan yang digunakannya masih dipenuhi darah, dia berjalan menuju tempat steril untuk membersihkan diri dengan banyak hal yang mengganggu hati dan kepalanya.

" _haaah~"_

Seraya mencuci bersih tangan yang dipenuhi darah Sehun, sesekali Jinyoung bercermin melihat pantulan wajahnya yang sangat menyedihkan, dia mencoba untuk tersenyum walau berakhir terlihat semakin menyedihkan pula wajahnya "Berhenti terlihat menyedihkan, kau dengar?" katanya memarahi pantulan wajahnya, berniat untuk segera pulang mengingat jadwal kerjanya sebagai dokter pengganti Seoul Hospital sudah berakhir dua jam yang lalu.

 _Drrtt…drrttt…._

Dan saat dia mengeringkan tangan, ponselnya berbunyi, buru-buru Jinyoung merogoh jas putih yang dia gantungkan di loker dokter untuk menemukan nama Eunwoo tertera disana "Hyung!" lalu tak lama nama adiknya terdengar bersemangat, Jinyoung bahkan tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawa kecilnya tiap sang adik menghubungi "Ada apa?"

"Aku lulus, mereka menerimaku."

"Siapa yang menerimamu?"

" _sshh…_ Apa kau lupa? Aku mendaftar di Tokyo University."

Barulah Jinyoung mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Eunwoo, seraya memakai kembali jas putihnya dia mencoba terdengar senang dan bertanya "Benarkah?"

" _Bagaimana? Aku hebat bukan?"_

"Ya, _ya,_ kau hebat dan juga si kepala besar."

" _Akui saja kalau aku ini jenius."_

"Baiklah jenius."

" _Kapan kau dan Rein hyung pulang?"_

" _huh?"_

Jinyoung gugup membuka pintu khusus _staff_ saat Eunwoo menanyakan Rein, tak mengerti harus menjawab apa pada Eunwoo. Lalu saat dia melangkah keluar dari ruang operasi dia harus dibuat gugup lagi, kali ini dia cukup terkejut melihat siapa yang sedang menunggunya diluar.

" _hyung…."_

"… _.."_

Jinyoung tidak membalas, jujur dia tidak memiliki wajah untuk menatap pria yang menyerupai mendiang kakaknya, tapi lihatlah saat ini, pria yang dua jam lalu mengatakan dirinya pembohong kini sedang menatapnya sendu, _khas,_ milik mendiang kakaknya.

" _HYUNG!"_

Jinyoung sedikit berkedip saat Eunwoo berteriak, dia kemudian gugup menjawab "Hyung akan segera pulang" lalu tampaknya Eunwoo tidak mau kalah dan terus bertanya " _Dengan Rein hyung?"_

Tak mau membuat nada kecewa terdengar dari adiknya, Jinyoung terpaksa menjawab "Dengan Rein hyung." seraya menatap mata Luhan yang masih memandang tak berkedip padanya.

" _Baiklah, aku menunggu kalian dirumah, cepat kembali hyung, aku akan memberi kejutan untuk Rein hyung."_

Panggilan Eunwoo terputus bersamaan dengan mata Jinyoung yang berkaca dipenuhi rasa bersalah, dia pun segera memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku untuk menyapa canggung pria cantik yang sedang menatapnya " _h-_ hyung? _mmh…._ Maaf, maksudku Luhan." katanya mengoreksi dan merasa sakit karena ucapannya sendiri.

Luhan pun mencoba untuk memaklumi, dia tidak tersenyum tidak pula marah karena Jinyoung terus menjadikannya sebagai Rein "Apa itu Eunwoo? Yang baru saja menghubungimu?"

" _ya,_ Itu Eunwoo." Jawabnya lirih dan berusaha tegar untuk memberitahu Luhan "Aku rasa pria itu sudah dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan." Ujarnya tegas disambut senyum kecil Luhan yang bertanya "Pria itu? Suamiku, maksudmu?"

Baiklah Luhan sudah benar-benar bersikap sangat asing terhadapnya, membuat Jinyoung benar-benar mengubur harapannya untuk mendapatkan Rein hyungnya untuk menjawab "Terserah bagaimana kau menyebutnya, aku sudah selesai dengan tugasku dan aku permisi."

Dia melangkah mendekati Luhan, tak lama jaraknya semakin dekat hingga akhirnya dia melewati tempat dimana Luhan berdiri, matanya terpejam saat harus menjadi orang asing untuk pria yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai keluarga.

"Jinyoung- _a, Gomawo."_

Bersamaan dengan ucapan Luhan, kaki Jinyoung berhenti melangkah, dia kembali menoleh dan tak lama Luhan ikut berbalik badan mencari dimana dirinya "Apa yang kau katakan?" tanyanya lagi, lalu Luhan tersenyum dan menegaskan bahwa dia sedang berterimakasih "Aku mengucapkan terimakasih padamu."

" _nde?"_

"Sehun hidupku dan kau menyelamatkannya, jadi terimakasih karena sudah menyelamatkan hidupku."

Kerutan di kening Jinyoung perlahan memudar, dia awalnya bertanya-tanya mengapa Luhan mengucapkan terimakasih, lalu tak lama setelah dia menjelaskan hanya senyum pahit yang ditunjukkan Jinyoung menyadari sedari tadi pembicaraan mereka hanya tentang Sehun, Sehun dan Sehun.

"Kau datang padaku karena pria itu?"

"Karena suamiku." Jawabnya mengulang dibalas kepalan tangan Jinyoung yang terlihat menahan sakit di hati dan pikirannya "Tidak bisakah kau berpura-pura terus menjadi Rein, setidaknya untuk Eunwoo?"

Dengan tegas dipenuhi keyakinan Luhan mengatakan "Tidak, aku bukan Rein, aku Luhan dan Eunwoo harus mengetahui kebenarannya dan aku tidak mau berbohong-…"

"ADIKKU SAKIT!"

Luhan samar melihat air mata cemas Jinyoung menetes, mau tak mau rasa sakitnya juga dia rasakan karena mau bagaimanapun juga hubungannya dengan remaja seusia Taeyong dan Jaehyun memang sudah dekat dengannya.

 _Tapi ini salah, Luhan paling benci dibohongi dan dia tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama pada orang lain, terlebih orang itu hanya remaja delapan belas tahun yang hidupnya masih panjang untuk dilalui, seperti dirinya dulu._

"Kumohon, datanglah sebagai Rein untuk Eunwoo."

"Kau berbuat tidak adil pada hidup Eunwoo jika kau terus membohonginya."

"Aku terpaksa Luhan! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana Eunwoo jika dia mengetahui kondisi Rein sebenarnya, _aku tidak hanya,_ AKU TIDAK HANYA KEHILANGAN SATU TAPI KEDUA SAUDARAKU JIKA EUNWOO TAHU KAKAKNYA MENINGGAL KARENA AKU GAGAL MENOLONGNYA!"

Sesaat Luhan tak tega melihat bagaimana Jinyoung memohon dan meyakinkan dirinya, tapi berbohong bukanlah alasan dan sekali lagi, dia menegaskan "Aku tidak akan berbohong lagi, tidak pada Eunwoo atau diriku sendiri, aku benci dengan kebohongan."

Jinyoung mengusap kasar wajahnya, dia kemudian tersenyum pahit untuk mengagumi bagaimana tegas seseorang yang baru saja mendapatkan kembali ingatannya " _Baiklah."_ Katanya menyerah, kembali melihat dalam ke mata Luhan untuk mengucapkan "Kalau begitu selamat tinggal, aku dan Eunwoo tidak akan datang ke hadapanmu lagi." katanya beranjak pergi lalu kembali berhenti dan mengatakan satu kalimat terakhirnya "Aku minta maaf karena manjadikanmu orang asing tiga bulan yang lalu, tapi jujur aku tidak menyesalinya, maafkan aku dokter Oh."

Luhan merasa perpisahan mereka adalah kesalahan jika dilakukan dengan cara seperti ini, dia tidak ingin seseorang merasa terluka karena dirinya. Dan karena alasan itu pula bibirnya _refleks_ memanggil "JINYOUNG!"

Hingga pria yang mengaku sebagai adik dari Park Rein menoleh namun tak menanggapi panggilannya "Sebagai Luhan, aku masih bisa menjadi kakakmu dan Eunwoo." Yang dibalas senyum tipis Jinyoung dengan jawaban dingin menohok hatinya "Tidak perlu, hanya berikan aku sedikit waktu untuk menjelaskan pada Eunwoo bahwa Rein hyungnya sudah meninggal enam bulan yang lalu."

Luhan tidak merasakan kebencian dari jawaban Jinyoung, hanya saja rasa sakit dan kecewanya terasa sangat dalam, membuat sebersit rasa bersalah dirasakannya karena tak bisa dipungkiri bukan hanya satu kali, tapi dua kali Jinyoung menyelamatkan hidupnya, _menyelamatkan Sehun_ saat dirinya tak bisa melakukan apapun.

Dia pun menghapus cepat air mata rasa bersalahnya, hatinya kacau namun tetap pada keputusan untuk tidak membohongi dan menyakiti lebih banyak dari yang seharusnya.

" _Sehunna."_

Luhan kemudian teringat suaminya, langkah kakinya berjalan huyung mendekati kamar tempat dimana pria yang begitu ia cintai masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri sementara seseorang yang dari awal mendengarkan percakapan adik dari mendiang istrinya dengan pria yang telah mencuri hatinya tiga bulan yang lalu sukses membuat kedua tangannya terkepal antara gundah dan amarah.

Dia bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali tertawa pahit melihat bagaimana Luhan justru mendatangi kamar pria yang baru diselamatkan adik iparnya daripada berjalan untuk memanggil Jinyoung yang secara tegas telah memutuskan hubungan mereka sebagai saudara.

"Bos?"

Bobby menyadari setiap kepalan tangan Taecyeon artinya pertanda buruk, dia hanya mencoba mengingatkan dan benar saja bahkan sebelum dia bertanya Taecyeon sudah lebih dulu mengatakan "Pastikan aku tidak membunuh dua orang malam ini." seraya berjalan dipenuhi aura mengerikan disetiap langkah yang dia hentakan.

.

.

.

.

 _Klik…._

 _._

Luhan membuka perlahan pintu ruangan dimana suaminya dirawat, tak lama kakinya melangkah masuk kedalam maka sosok pria besarnya sedang tergeletak lemah dengan _slang infus_ yang dipakaikan di tangannya.

Tak banyak yang bisa dijabarkan Luhan kecuali rasa sakit karena rindu yang dia rasakan sebagai Luhan yang telah mengingat segalanya, dia sangat merindukan Sehun walau tak mengelak bahawa terkadang dia merasa lelah karena hubungannya dengan pria yang sudah menjaganya sejak kecil terasa sulit dan panjang

"Sehunna."

Walau nyatanya setiap kali dia merasa lelah dan kesakitan karena hubungan mereka, prianya akan kembali berjuang seorang diri menariknya lagi untuk merasakan cinta yang begitu besar, yang tidak memiliki akhir di hati tulus suaminya.

"Cepat buka matamu."

Luhan menatap lama paras tampan Sehun yang kini didominasi warna pucat di wajah pria yang selalu menderita karena mencintainya, membuatnya sedikit gugup untuk hanya sekedar menggenggam jemari yang selalu membuatnya merasa hangat dan terlindungi bahkan dari keraguan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku sudah mengingat semuanya, _aku….."_ dia terbata sekilas, mengecup sayang jemari Sehun yang terasa sangat dingin untuk bertumpu dengan tangan besar suaminya "Aku mengingatmu sayang dan aku menyesal mengatakan tidak ingin menjadi Luhan, _aku Luhan,_ aku Luhan dan aku tidak menyesal menjadi Luhan, aku minta maaf Sehunna."

Wajar jika Sehun belum merespon, dia baru saja mengalami malam mengerikan yang bahkan tak sanggup dibayangkan Luhan atau siapapun yang melihat kondisinya, dia terlalu banyak menerima luka dan rasa sakit, yang tak bisa dikatakan olehnya dan hanya disimpan dihatinya seorang diri.

Luhan menangis, mencoba untuk mengingat banyak hal buruk yang telah dilakukannya pada Sehun hingga membuat hatinya bergemuruh dipenuhi rasa sesal yang begitu menyayat hatinya, saat dimana untuk pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Sehun dan tidak mengenalinya di Pyeongchang, saat dia lebih memilih bersama Taecyeon dan melihat wajah Sehun terluka, pastilah hancur hati Sehun saat itu.

Tapi bukankah harusnya Sehun menyerah saat itu?

Saat dimana dirinya kehilangan ingatan?

Bukan tetap berada didekatnya dan menyakiti dirinya sendiri lagi dan lagi.

Harusnya Sehun menyerah, tapi kemudian dia ingat apa yang dikatakan Sehun saat mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah, hal menyentuh yang bahkan tidak terpikirkan Luhan bisa dikatakan oleh remaja berusia lima belas tahun seperti suaminya saat itu.

 _Selama aku meyakini dirimu masih ada di tempat yang sama denganku, itu artinya kau memang disana, bersamaku, dan tidak pernah pergi kemanapun. Aku, aku akan melakukan apapun hanya untuk membuatmu kembali lagi padaku._

Dan Sehun menepati ucapannya, dia membawanya pulang dengan caranya sendiri, melalui semua rasa sakit dan putus asa seorang diri, tanpa ada yang tahu tak ada sedikitpun keraguan Sehun meyakini bahwa dirinya adalah Luhan.

"Cepat buka kedua matamu, _kumohon."_

"Luhan."

Disela doa dan harapannya pintu ruang perawatan Sehun kembali terbuka, kali ini terlihat kedua sahabatnya yang lain, Kai dan Chanyeol yang masing-masing terlihat pucat namun tak banyak bertanya akan hal yang terjadi, Luhan bertaruh baik Kyungsoo maupun Baekhyun sudah memberitahu secara _detail_ tentang keadaan Sehun hingga kini tugas Kai dan Chanyeol hanya menemaninya bukan memborbardir dirinya dengan pertanyaan _ada apa?_ atau _apa yang terjadi?_

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Chanyeol bertanya, berjongkok didepan Luhan sementara Kai berdiri di belakagnya seraya meletakkan dagu di kepala Luhan "Aku lelah." jawabnya sedikit mendongak dan tersenyum lirih saat Chanyeol bertumpu dengan kedua lutut dan memeluknya erat "Kami sudah disini, jangan cemas." Chanyeol berbisik, diiringi Kai yang mengecup kepalanya seraya meminta "Pulanglah Lu, biar kami yang menjaga Sehun malam ini."

"Aku ingin disini."

"Lu, dengarkan kami, kau lelah dan kemungkinan terburuk akan jatuh sakit jadi sekali saja, ikuti saran dari kami."

"…."

Luhan diam, matanya diam-diam melirik pada Sehun sebelum menyerah pada lelahnya dan mengangguk mengiyakan keinginan kedua sahabat yang untuk pertama kalinya benar-benar diingatnya sebagai Luhan "Baiklah."

Bahkan Kai dan Chanyeol sempat terdiam beberapa saat hingga membuat Luhan bertanya "Ada apa?"

"Kau terdengar seperti Luhan."

" _huh?"_

"Entahlah, sejak pertemuan kita di Pyeongchang aku selalu merasa kau menjadi orang lain, tapi malam ini saat kau mendengarkan ucapan kami dan mengatakan _ya_ tanpa keras kepala, aku benar-benar melihat kau sebagai Luhanku."

Luhan pun tersenyum, tangannya masih menggenggam erat tangan Sehun yang dingin sementara matanya menatap bergantian Kai dan Chanyeol untuk memberitahu kabar yang tak hanya diinginkan mereka tapi juga dirinya "Aku memang Luhan."

"Kami tahu, kau Luhan terlepas kau menatap kami seperti orang asing atau tidak." Kekeh Kai dibalas gelengan Luhan yang satu tangannya kini meminta Kai ikut berjongkok di samping Chanyeol "Dengarkan aku." Katanya menatap lembut pada Kai dan Chanyeol, menyampaikan rasa maaf dan sesal yang teramat karena sempat melupakan dua pria yang sudah bersamanya sejak kecil, yang tumbuh besar bersamanya "Aku sudah mengingat segalanya."

" _huh?"_

"Kalian tahu kondisiku bukan? Aku sempat tidak mengingat apapun tapi kini semuanya kembali."

Wajah Kai kentara sekali pucat, berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang sedang melebarkan kedua matanya seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya " _a-_ Apa ini sungguhan."

Luhan melepas genggaman tangannya di tangan Sehun, kini dia sedikit membungkuk dan menangkup masing-masing wajah Kai dan Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya " _Mianhae."_ Ujarnya menggigit kencang bibir bawahnya untuk menatap dua orang pria yang selalu sabar menghadapi semua hal buruk yang telah dilakukannya selama mereka saling mengenal.

Maafnya mungkin tidak sebanding dengan sakit hati yang dirasakan kedua sahabatnya, terlebih saat dia tidak mengenal keduanya beberapa waktu lalu, wajah sedih Kai dan Chanyeol, senyum mereka yang terlihat sangat menyayat hati adalah semua hal yang disesali Luhan hingga saat ini.

"Maaf tidak mengenali kalian, maaf membuat kalian merasa kecewa padaku, aku bersalah dan aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Luhan tertunduk, bahunya bergetar tapi tak ada suara isakan, dia berusaha menahan sekuat tenaga lalu sebuah cubitan kecil dirasakan di hidungnya, _Kai_ yang melakukannya, dia sengaja menekan kuat hidung Luhan lalu memarahinya "Jika ingin menangis bersuaralah, jangan ditahan seperti itu." katanya kesal dibalas tatapan bingung dari Luhan "Tapi aku tidak menangis." Elaknya keras kepala, lalu kali ini Chanyeol yang mengacak rambut dan mencubit kencang kedua pipinya.

" _Baiklah_ kau tidak menangis, tapi pastikan kau tidak mengulanginya lagi." katanya gemas diiringi pertanyaan Luhan "Apa?"

"Jangan pernah lupakan kami lagi." Chanyeol memohon diikuti suara Kai yang terdengar kecewa "Itu menyakitkan, saat kau menatap kami dengan tatapan asing tapi kami tetap meyakini kau sebagai Luhan, jangan ulangi lagi, kau dengar?"

Luhan mengangguk kuat, isakannya kini perlahan terdengar dan Chanyeol dengan sengaja menggodanya "Kau tidak menangis Lu, hanya menangis kencang."

" _diam!"_

Luhan memukul pundak Chanyeol dihadiahi tawa haru kedua sahabatnya yang kini melingkarinya dengan pelukan hangat, tak ada yang berbicara setelahnya, Chanyeol dan Kai hanya membiarkan Luhan menangis sejadinya tanpa berniat memintanya untuk berhenti mengingat kondisi Luhan jika melihat Sehun terluka adalah yang paling rentan dan berbahaya jika dibiarkan seorang diri.

"Syukurlah kau sudah kembali Lu, aku merindukanmu." Terakhir Luhan mengangguk di dalam pelukan Chanyeol sampai Kai meminta "Sekarang kembali kerumah, biarkan kami yang menjaga Sehun."

Keduanya sama-sama merangkul Luhan, mengantarnya ke depan pintu kamar Sehun dibalas permintaan pesan Luhan yang mengatakan "Jika Sehun membuka mata kalian harus segera memberitahuku."

"Pasti."

"Jangan menundanya sampai besok pagi."

"Baiklah."

"Aku benar-benar marah jika kalian tidak memberitahuku lebih awal."

Keduanya memberi hormat tanda mengerti, tidak membiarkan Luhan masuk kedalam lagi dan hanya meyakinkan "Kami mengenal dirimu lebih dari dirimu sendiri, jadi percaya pada kami, _oke?"_ Kai meyakinkan walau Luhan terus mengintip kedalam kamar Sehun "Luhan…"

" _hmh?"_

"Malam ini serahkan Sehun pada kami."

"Baiklah."

"Sekarang pulanglah."

Tak rela, Luhan mengangguk perlahan, dia kemudian tersenyum cemas dan mulai melangkah pergi "Aku pergi." pamitnya diriingi lambaian tangan Kai dan Chanyeol yang perlahan mulai menutup pintu kamar Sehun.

"Sampai nanti Lu."

" _yeah."_

 _._

 _._

Dan alih-alih kembali pulang kerumah, Luhan lebih memilih mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sehun, Taeyong, Doojoon dan Ravi, kenapa suaminya bisa begitu saja lepas dari cengkraman tangan Ravi atau bagaiamana cara Doojoon membawa Taeyong pergi dari Ravi begitu saja.

Dan hanya satu pria yang bisa menjelaskan semua tanda tanya dibenaknya, pria yang pernah begitu dia percaya, yang dianggapnya sebagai seorang kakak tapi kemudian berbalik menghianati bahkan membunuh ibunya, satu-satunya wanita yang Luhan miliki dalam hidupnya.

"Professor Yoon baiknya anda beristirahat sedikit lebih lama."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi luka anda belum mengering sepenuhnya."

"Tidak apa, aku-….."

Lalu pintu terbuka, Doojoon menoleh ke arah pintu, melihat siapa yang membuka pintu hingga tubuhnya lemas dan kembali terduduk di tepi ranjang tatkala melihat Luhan tengah menatapnya, pria yang masih begitu dicintainya bahkan datang mendekat seraya memberi perintah "Dokter Oh?"

"Pergilah suster Kim biar aku yang merawatnya."

"Baik dokter Oh."

Jadi ketika Luhan mengenali kepala perawat sekaligus asisten pertama yang pernah mendampingi Luhan semasa kerjanya di Seoul hospital, maka Doojoon hanya dibuat bersyukur melihat Luhan telah mengingat semuanya tanpa terkecuali.

"Luhan?"

Luhan tak bergeming beberapa saat, dia juga menolak kontak mata dengan Doojoon, melakukan hal-hal tak berguna namun berakhir menatap Doojoon yang tengah bersandar di tepi ranjang ruang tindak perawatan.

Dan tanpa berbasa basi, Luhan menggertakan giginya untuk bertanya "Apa yang terjadi disana?" dibalas tatapan tak mengerti Doojoon yang juga bertanya "Apa yang kau tanyakan?"

Hal itu cukup membuat Luhan muak, matanya menatap murka pada Doojoon seraya memperingatkan "Jangan bertingkah seperti kau tidak mengetahui apapun."

"Luhan, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau-….."

"RAVI!"

Teriakan Luhan membuat Doojoon mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan mereka, dia pun tersenyum lirih namun Luhan tampaknya tak ingin bersabar "Apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa suamiku terluka dan kenapa kau bisa dengan mudahnya membawa Taeyong dari Ravi."

"…"

"JAWAB AKU YOON DOOJOON!"

Doojoon berusaha mendekati Luhan, namun dengan tegas Luhan menampiknya dan mulai menjaga jarak diantara mereka "Jangan berani kau dekati aku, kau dengar? Menjijikan!"

Dan senyum penuh kepedihan itu ditunjukkan Doojoon, dia kemudian mengangguk dan mengerti kondisi dimana selain kebencian maka dirinya tak bernilai di mata pria yang masih begitu dicintainya hingga saat ini " _Mianhae."_

"Simpan maafmu bajingan! Aku tidak membutuhkannya yang aku butuhkan hanya kebenaran yang terjadi pada Ravi, pada suamiku, pada Taeyong, pada KAU! APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI?"

Lalu Doojoon menahan sakit di lengan kirinya yang tertembak, dia berusaha mengabaikan sakit di hati dan tangannya walau gagal karena mereka berlomba-lomba mencari perhatiannya saat ini, denyut sakitnya sama kuat hingga membuat Doojoon kalah dan berakhir mengatakan "Jika bukan karena Taecyeon mungkin Sehun sudah mati."

Luhan membeku saat nama kedua yang sedang tak ingin didengarnya kembali disebut, kenyataan bahwa Taecyeon terlibat adalah hal yang jauh dari pemikiran Luhan hingga membuat bibirnya kelu dan hanya bisa mengucapkan satu baris kata " _ta-_ Taecyeon?"

"Aku dikhianati oleh anak buahku, lalu Ravi mencuci otak Taeyong dengan mengatakan Sehun yang membunuhmu, jika aku tidak datang tepat waktu mungkin Taeyong akan benar-benar membunuh suamimu!"

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Mereka berpihak pada Ravi dan menyisakan hanya aku, Sehun dan Taeyong. Lalu pikirmu apa yang akan terjadi pada kami jika Taecyeon tidak tiba-tiba datang dan membereskan semuanya."

"Tapi kenapa Taecyeon? Apa hubungannya dengan Ravi?"

"Kau."

" _huh?"_

"Selama ada kau diantara Ravi dan Donghoon, Taecyeon akan selalu ada disana, mencoba menarikmu lagi ke hidupnya."

" _gila."_

"Memang, tapi itu yang terjadi."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi pada Ravi?"

Doojoon diam beberapa detik sebelum dengan berat hati mengatakan "Dia mati."

" _mwo?"_

Begitupun dengan Luhan, dia tak kalah terkejut mendengar kabar ini, tapi dia sadar bahwa itu adalah Taecyeon, pembunuh mengerikan melebihi Doojoon bahkan Donghoon sekalipun, jadi saat kabar kematian Ravi didengarnya Luhan seperti mendengar kebenaran dan itu adalah nyata "Taecyeon membunuhnya?"

"Dengan cara yang sama saat Ravi mencoba membunuhmu, Taecyeon membakarnya hidup-hidup, _ya,_ dia membunuh Ravi."

" _haaah~"_

Luhan sesak, mendengarnya saja sudah membuat dia berjingit ketakutan, sepertinya dia masih kesulitan mendengar seseorang membunuh dengan mudahnya hingga membuat kepalanya berputar disertai rasa mual yang hebat "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyanya tak mengerti lalu Doojoon mengambil kesempatan untuk mencengkram kedua bahu Luhan cukup kuat "Hanya satu agar kau bisa mengakhiri semua teror Donghoon dan Taecyeon, percayalah padaku kali ini, aku bisa membuatmu terlepas dari dua iblis mengerikan seperti mereka."

" _b-_ Bagaimana caranya? Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

" _usb."_

" _nde?"_

"Satu-satunya yang Donghoon inginkan hanya _usb_ yang kau miliki, berikan benda itu padaku dan biarkan aku yang mengurus sisanya."

"Kenapa aku harus mempercayaimu?"

"Karena Sehun akan terus mengalami hal mengerikan yang sama secara berulang."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Doojoon diam menatap Luhan cukup lama, antara ingin memberitahu atau hanya diam walau berakhir mendesis "Selama kau masih memiliki _usb_ itu, selama kau masih memegangnya maka orang-orang terdekatmu yang akan menjadi target Donghoon, dalam hal ini Sehun!"

Dan benar saja seketika wajah Luhan memucat dengan cepat, bibirnya kelu tak bisa memberi perlawanan lagi hingga tetes keringatnya bisa dilihat Doojoon yang tertohok menyadari semua yang berkaitan dengan Sehun akan menyita perhatian Luhan seutuhnya.

"Jadi yang perlu kulakukan hanya memberikan _usb_ itu padamu?"

"Ya."

 _Entahlah,_ pada siapa dirinya harus percaya kali ini, tapi jika dia mengabaikan peringatan Doojoon tentang _usb_ yang sudah diberikan pada ayah Sehun maka kemungkinan dia melihat Sehun terbaring di rumah sakit akan terus berulang dan demi Tuhan, dia tidak akan tinggal diam dan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi lagi pada suaminya.

" _Baiklah."_

Jadilah Luhan mengiyakan keinginan Doojoon, langkahnya perlahan menjauh darisana hanya untuk memikirkan cara bagaimana mendapatkan _usb_ yang sudah diberikan kepada pihak kejaksaan "Luhan kemana kau akan pergi?"

Terakhir Luhan menatap Doojoon tanpa rasa marah, yang ada hanya tatapan meremehkan yang kemudian dia lantangkan dengan menjawab "Apalagi? Kau menginginkan _usb_ itu dan aku akan segera mendapatkannya untukmu." Katanya menutup setengah pintu ruangan Doojoon sebelum membukanya lagi dan bertanya "Apa aku bisa meminta satu hal padamu?"

"Apapun."

"Pastikan setelah _usb_ itu berpindah tangan Donghoon tidak akan datang lagi padaku, katakan padanya hanya untuk menyakitimu atau membunuhmu aku tidak peduli, hanya jauhi aku dan orang-orang terdekatku terutama Sehun, _Kau dengar?"_

Hatinya sempat tergores, tapi Doojoon membalasnya dengan senyum dan mengangguk, mengiyakan keinginan Luhan "Baiklah, kau memegang janjiku. Setelah _usb_ itu sampai padaku, aku pastikan Donghoon tidak akan mengusikmu lagi."

"Bagus."

Setelahnya pintu itu tertutup, meninggalkan Doojoon yang berteriak putus asa didalamnya sementara Luhan berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan atau berusaha tidak menyesali apapun yang dia katakan pada Doojoon hanya untuk memikirkan cara mendapatkan benda sialan yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _BLAM!_

 _._

Dan mengikuti instruksi Doojoon untuk mencari dimana _usb_ itu berada, kini Luhan sudah berada di rumah kedua orang tua Sehun, rumah yang memiliki cerita masa kecil dan kisah cinta yang berusia panjang miliknya dan Sehun.

Awalnya dia ragu untuk melangkah masuk kedalam, bertemu dengan kedua orang tua yang cukup menyakiti hati dan pikirannya, dia ragu untuk masuk kedalam, kiranya kalimat kasar apalagi yang akan dia ucapkan kepada kedua orang tua yang telah melahirkan dan membesarkan suaminya seperti saat ini.

 _Klik…._

Namun keraguan itu dibuangnya jauh-jauh, Sehun memerlukannya dan dia akan melakukan apapun sebagai ganti dari rasa sakit dan kehilangan yang sudah diberikannya pada Sehun selama tiga bulan.

 _Ma berhentilah, kau sudah terlalu banyak menenggak obat penenang_

Lalu terdengar suara memohon yang ditebak Luhan milik bungsu dari tiga bersaudara Oh, itu Jaehyun yang sedang memohon, membuat Luhan mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk menemukan keadaan mengenaskan dimana Jaehyun sedang menjauhkan obat penenang sementara wanita malang yang surai wajahnya begitu pucat sedang memeluk kaki putra bungsunya, memohon untuk diberikan obat.

 _Jae berikan pada mama nak, mama sesak._

 _Cukup untuk hari ini, JEBAL MA!_

 _Nak mama mohon, berikan obatnya._

Entah apa yang terjadi di rumah yang dulunya hanya dipenuhi tawa dan cinta, keadaan yang seluruhnya nyaris hilang digantikan sunyi dan hampa yang begitu mencekik siapapun yang beada disana.

Ditambah dengan adegan mengiris hati saat kedua ibu dan putra itu saling memohon untuk dua hal yang bertentangan, jika si bungsu menginginkan ibunya untuk berhenti menenggak penenang maka wanita yang dulunya begitu cantik namun kini terlihat sangat menderita terus berlutut dan menangis pedih karena dijauhkan dari obat yang membuatnya ketergantungan.

" _Ma…."_

Suaranya serak nyaris tak terdengar, mencoba untuk memanggil wanita yang sudah melahirkan suaminya, membesarkan suaminya penuh kasih sayang bahkan dirinya juga sempat merasakan kasih sayang tulus yang diberikan wanita yang sudah dipanggilnya Mama sejak kecil.

 _Jaehyun berikan obat mama,_

Mengetahui suaranya tak terdengar, Luhan mencoba menaikkan suara dan memanggil lantang ibu dari suaminya yang kini juga menjadi ibunya

"MAMA….."

Kali ini tak hanya memanggil dia juga perlahan melangkah masuk melewati kegelapan mencekam di rumah suaminya, lalu samar lampu di dapur membuat wajahnya bisa dilihat jelas oleh adik ipar maupun ibu mertuanya yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan berbeda. Jika Jaehyun tergagap memanggilnya " _hyung…"_ penuh tatapan haru maka hal berbalik dilakukan sang mama saat melihat dirinya dalam kegelapan mencekam dirumah mereka.

"JAE BERIKAN OBATNYA PADA MAMA!"

"Ma kenapa kau berteriak? Tenanglah, Lu-…."

"MAMA MELIHAT LUHAN NAK! CEPAT— _cepat berikan obatnya, hkksss, tidak mungkin itu Luhan."_

Jaehyun meletakkan obatnya di tempat paling tinggi yang tak bisa digapai sang mama, dia kemudian berjongkok, memeluk erat ibunya seraya berbisik "Dia Luhan hyung ma."

" _tidak mungkin,_ Kau pasti berbohong lagi nak, Luhan sudah tiada dan itu karena mama dan papa."

" _Ma…."_

Di pelukan Jaehyun, wanita yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan itu menangis pilu, Luhan bahkan bisa mendengar penyesalan yang membuatnya sadar bahwa sebenci apapun dia pada wanita yang telah melahirkan Sehun, dia juga tidak bisa membohongi diri jika dia sangat menyayangi kedua orang tua Sehun sama seperti Sehun menyayangi kedua orang tuanya.

"Dia Luhan hyung, aku tidak berbohong."

" _tidak mungkin itu Luhan, tidak mungkin nak."_

Luhan berjalan semakin mendekati Jaehyun dan ibunya, dia pun mengerling si bungsu hingga membuat Jaehyun melepas pelukan ibunya digantikan Luhan yang kini berjongkok di depan wanita yang kehilangan banyak berat badan dan nyaris pucat tanpa senyum cantik yang menjadi ciri _khas_ ibu suaminya.

"Ma, ini aku."

Jihyo tetap tertunduk, matanya terpejam erat tak ingin mempercayai halusinasi dan keinginannya bahwa saat ini Luhan sedang berada di hadapannya, sedang berbicara dengannya.

" _berikan obatnya padaku, berikan obatku Jae-…."_

"Ma…."

Barulah saat Luhan memegang wajahnya, tubuh Jihyo berhenti gemetar, dia merasa kehangatan tangan Luhan adalah nyata, dia juga bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Luhan mengenai wajahnya.

 _Ini nyata_

Ini bukan halusinasinya lagi.

Entah keinginan macam apa yang ada padanya, tapi ibu dari tiga anak itu mencoba berdamai dengan pikiran mengerikan yang selalu menghantuinya selama tiga bulan terakhir, dia mencoba untuk berharap dan benar saja, saat dia mendongakan kepalanya, tatapannya dikunci oleh sepasang mata yang begitu dikaguminya sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan putra mendiang kedua sahabatnya, _istri dari putranya_

Jihyo bahkan terduduk jatuh di tempatnya berada sampai Luhan tersenyum dan _menegaskan_ sekali lagi"Aku Luhan."

"Luhan?"

Luhan mengangguk tanpa ragu, diusapnya air mata yang terus membasahi wajah ibu dari pria favoritnya " _hmm…._ Aku Luhan."

" _ba-_ Bagaimana bisa nak? Bukankah kebakaran itu membuatmu-…."

"Aku tidak pernah ada di kebakaran itu, seseorang membawaku pergi dan disinilah aku, dihadapanmu dan baik-baik saja." katanya tak tahan melihat wajah pucat Jihyo ditambah kenyataan bahwa dia harus memberitahu ibunya bagaimana kondisi Sehun saat ini "Kenapa Mama seperti ini? Kenapa mengkonsumsi penenang sebanyak ini? kenapa Ma?" tanyanya sanksi dan dibalas tangisan Jihyo yang kemudian melompat dan memeluk istri dari putra yang paling dicintainya.

" _Luhaaaaan….._ anakku, _syukurlah nak,_ "

Dan tak ada yang dilakukan Jihyo selain memeluk erat Luhan penuh syukur dan rasa tidak percaya, keinginan bahwa Sehunnya akan hidup dengan bahagia seperti masih akan menjadi kenyataan untuknya, Jihyo terus memeluk Luhan, menciumi seluruh wajah menantunya untuk memeluknya lagi "Mama tidak percaya nak, _syukurlah nak,_ anakku."

Terlepas rasa marah yang masih disimpannya sesaat untuk kedua orang tua Sehun, _Luhan mengalah,_ dia hanya mencoba untuk tidak membuat dinding yang semakin memisahkan Sehun dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Dia menyadari satu hal selama dia tidak mengingat apapun, entah seberapa banyak bahagia yang dia rasakan bertemu dengan Sehun disaat dia tidak mengingat apapun, Luhan tetap merasakan kosong yang membuat hatinya sesak dan itu berasal dari kerinduannya akan kasih sayang orang tua.

Jadi keputusannya datang ke rumah Sehun malam ini bukan hanya untuk mengambil _usb_ tapi juga untuk meruntuhkan dinding yang sudah dibangunnya untuk memisahkan jarak dari kedua orang tua yang masih dimiliki suaminya, dinding kokoh yang sudah dia tumbuhkan sejak pernikahannya dengan Sehun kini sengaja dia robohkan dengan harapan tak hanya Sehun tapi dirinya akan merasa lebih baik dengan kasih sayang kedua orang tua yang masih bisa mereka rasakan, bukan dengan kebencian yang selama ini coba mereka berikan.

" _Maaf membuatmu terluka ma,_ Maafkan aku."

Luhan bersuara dibalas gelengan lirih sang mama yang semakin memeluknya erat "Kau tidak bersalah nak, jangan meminta maaf." Pintanya memohon lalu menyadari bahwa tak ada sosok putranya yang selalu menemani Luhan kemanapun Luhan pergi "Lalu dimana Sehun? Apa dia tidak datang?"

Dan pertanyaan itu akhirnya ditanyakan, pertanyaan yang sedang didoakan Luhan agar tidak perlu dijawabnya kini benar-benar terjadi, Luhan sempat tidak mengerti harus menjawab apa, _apa dia harus mengatakan tentang kondisi Sehun sebenarnya_ atau _dia harus mengatakan hal lain yang tidak membuat mamanya cemas._

Lalu tak sengaja matanya melihat Jaehyun dan seolah mengerti akan tatapan memohon sang adik, Luhan kemudian menjawab "Sehun akan segera datang."

"Benarkah?"

" _hmmh,_ Aku akan segera membawanya pulang."

"Kalian akan pulang?"

Luhan menyanggupi permintaan ibu dari suaminya, dia mengangguk sedikit ragu tapi matanya tetap menatap lembut sang mama untuk mengatakan "Kami akan pulang, Sehun akan segera pulang pada mama."

" _Gomawo Lu!"_

Jihyo memekik bahagia dan Luhan mulai meminta Jaehyun memberikan penenang yang biasa dikonsumi ibunya "Sekarang minumlah ma."

" _hyung…"_

Luhan mengerti akan kecemasan Jaehyun, singkatnya dia juga tidak ingin memberikan lebih banyak obat penenang tapi jika konsumsi obat ibunya dihentikan secara tiba-tiba itu hanya akan menimbulkan kasus dimana tubuh ibu mereka akan kejang dan tak sadarkan diri secara tiba-tiba pula.

"Tidak apa Jae, mulai hari ini aku akan menurunkan perlahan dosis dari penenang yang ibu konsumsi."

"Apa akan baik-baik saja?"

"Percaya pada hyung." katanya tersenyum, tak lama Luhan memberikan satu pil penenang pada Jihyo yang diambil sang mama dengan cepat seolah dirinya sangat membutuhkan obat itu dan tidak tahan menunggu lebih lama

 _Glup~_

Bahkan tanpa air ibu dari tiga orang putra itu berhasil menenggak obat yang sudah dikonsumsinya sejak tiga bulan yang lalu, tubuhnya tak lagi bergetar dan Luhan membantu Jihyo berdiri, membawa sang mama ke dalam kamar yang biasa digunakan untuknya tidur saat bermalam sewaktu kecil "Tidurlah ma."

"Nanti kau akan pergi jika mama terlelap."

Luhan tersenyum, mengusap sayang dahi ibunya untuk berjanji "Jikalaupun aku pergi aku akan segera kembali."

"Dengan Sehun?"

"Dengan Sehun." timpalnya berjanji diiringi anggukan tenang dari sang mama "Selamat malam Lu."

"Selamat malam ma."

Efek obat yang diminum Jihyo termasuk cepat bekerja, karena kurang dari lima menit ibunya mengkonsumsi penenang dia sudah tertidur tanpa merasakan sakit lagi, membuat lagi-lagi senyum miris terlihat di wajah Luhan yang kini menaikkan selimut hingga sebatas leher ibunya sebelum bergegas keluar dari kamar tempat ibunya berbaring.

"Bagaimana mama?"

Jaehyun bertanya, Luhan pun tersenyum seraya menutup perlahan pintu tempat ibunya beristirahat "Sudah tidur."

"Mama akan selalu tidur dengan obat itu?"

"Tidak, aku akan menurunkan dosisnya perlahan." Katanya menepuk pundak Jaehyun seraya menatap rindu pada rumah yang dijadikannya rumah kedua saat kecil dulu, banyak kenangan dirumah ini, terlalu banyak hingga rasanya Luhan bisa menyebutkan satu sampai seratus hal-hal yang sudah dilewatinya bersama Sehun disini.

"Hyung? kau baik-baik saja?"

" _hmmh…_ Aku hanya rindu pada rumah ini."

"Aku juga rindu padamu hyung."

Luhan tertawa, mengangkat kedua tangannya dan meminta Jaehyun memeluknya "Kemarilah." Yang dengan senang hati dilakukan Jaehyun untuk memeluk sosok mungil yang tak menatap asing lagi padanya "Hyung, kau benar Luhan hyungku?" tanyanya dibalas tawa Luhan yang kini mengusap sayang punggung dan tengkuk adik iparnya "Tentu saja."

"Bukan kakak Eunwoo?"

"Aku hanya mirip dengan kakak Eunwoo, aku tetap Luhan hyungmu."

" _syukurlah,_ Aku takut saat kau menatapku seperti tidak mengenalku hyung, aku mengira kau orang lain."

"Maaf Jae."

Jaehyun menggeleng, dia semakin memeluk erat Luhan seraya mengatakan "Kau tidak salah hyung, aku yang seharusnya menjagamu dengan baik dan aku akan melakukannya mulai malam ini."

" _araseo."_

"Terimakasih kau sudah baik-baik saja."

"Terimakasih juga karena kau sudah lulus dan masuk ke _Seoul university,_ hyung bangga padamu."

Jaehyun tersenyum bahagia, memeluk Luhan semakin erat seraya berbisik " _Gomawo hyung."_

Luhan mengangguk, mengerti yang dikatakan Jaehyun untuk bertanya "Dimana papa?"

" _huh?"_

"Ada apa?" tanyanya melepas pelukan Jaehyun dan menyadari raut wajah Jaehyun kembali cemas seolah dia menanyakan hal yang salah "Jae?"

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Bertemu dengan papa, apa kau yakin hyung?"

" _wae?"_

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Sehun hyung, aku sudah tahu siapa ayah kami dan aku tidak mau kau terluka karenanya."

"Cukup Jae, kau bahkan masih terlalu muda untuk mengetahui masalah kami."

"Tapi hyung…."

"Aku janji kali ini semua akan baik-baik saja, hanya beritahu aku dimana papa."

Awalnya Jaehyun ragu tapi saat Luhan mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja maka tak ada pilihan lain selain membawa Luhan ke kamar ayahnya, keduanya sama-sama gugup menebak apa yang akan terjadi, tak ada yang berbicara sampai akhirnya Jaehyun membuka pintu kamar hingga terlihat sosok paruh baya yang dulu begitu gagah kini diperdaya kursi rodanya, matanya tak menutup, dia hanya menatap kosong kedepan seolah mengharap akan kedatangan seseorang, _kedatangan Luhan._

Luhan pun dibuat lemas melihat betapa menyedihkan kondisi ayah mertuanya, sekelibat rasa bersalah itu mulai membuatnya sesak hingga terpaksa dirinya berpegangan pada lengan Jaehyun seraya bertanya gugup "Apa yang terjadi pada Papa?"

Jaehyun bisa menangkap suara kakak iparnya bergetar saat menanyakan kondisi ayahnya, dia bahkan bisa melihat setetes air mata milik Luhan hyungnya jatuh cepat melewati wajahnya, hal itu cukup membuat Jaehyun lega melihat menyadari bahwa sebenci apapun Luhan pada keluarganya akan selalu ada maaf tersirat dari pria yang begitu dikaguminya sejak kecil

"Kyungsoo hyung mengatakan ini _post traumatic stress disorder,_ kau tahu hyung? Semacam rasa bersalah yang selalu dirasakannya secara berlebihan, papa baik secara fisik tapi mental? Dia bersembunyi di alam bawah sadarnya, mengelak bahwa kau telah tiada dan hanya duduk disana, menatap ke jendela berharap kau berlari dan memanggilnya lagi, _mungkin."_

Bisa dikatakan tak hanya Insung yang kini merasa bersalah, hal yang sama juga dirasakan Luhan saat melihat pria yang selalu terlihat gagah di matanya sejak kecil kini hanya duduk tak berdaya di kursi rodanya, tak berkedip, hanya memandang entah apa diluar sana tanpa menggerakan tubuhnya sedikitpun.

"Sejak kapan?"

Jaehyun merangkul pundak Luhan, menenangkan tubuhnya yang mulai bergetar lalu memberitahunya "Sejak kami mengira kau telah tiada hyung."

"Selama itu?"

"Ya, saat itu papa masih tidak sadarkan diri tapi beberapa hari setelah pemakamanmu dilakukan papa sadarkan diri dan hari itu semua berubah untukku, Sehun hyung menyalahkan papa dan menyerangnya dengan semua kata-kata menyudutkan hingga membuat papa mengalami trauma yang membuat keadaannya seperti ini." katanya tertawa pahit lalu melanjtka kebagian paling menyesakan untuk didengar Luhan

"Sehun dan Yunho hyung bertengkar hebat, keduanya memutuskan angkat kaki dari rumah, lalu tak lama mama tanpa sepengetahuanku mengkonsumsi obat penenang, minggu pertama mengkonsumsi tubuhnya kejang dan diharuskan dirawat di rumah sakit, lalu mama diizinkan pulang tapi hingga sekarang aku tidak bisa mengatur seberapa sering mama mengkonsumsi obat tanpa sepengetahuanku."

 _Refleks,_ Luhan berbalik memeluk Jaehyun, semua cerita singkatnya cukup membuat hati Luhan tersayat miris, dia tidak tahu sekuat apa remaja yang sedang dipeluknya saat ini, yang telah melewati banyak hal sulit seorang diri tanpa menyalahkan kedua kakaknya yang begitu egois membuat keputusan tanpa memikirkan perasaannya.

" _hyung?"_

" _Mianhae Jaehyunna,_ Mianhae." Isaknya tersedu, meminta maaf atas semua yang telah dilakukannya hingga membuat keluarga yang selalu memanjakannya sejak kecil satu persatu meninggalkannya " _hyung…"_

"Aku minta maaf karena membuat Sehun menyerang ayah dan kakakmu, aku minta maaf karena harus membuatmu mengalami masa sulit seorang diri, _mianhae Jaehyunna."_

Dan ketika isakan Luhan semakin tak bisa dikendalikan, Jaehyun bersikap layaknya pria dewasa yang bertanggung jawab atas air mata kakaknya, dia pun mengusap cairan bening yang membasahi wajah Luhan untuk berbisik "Saat kau masuk ke rumahku beberapa menit yang lalu, aku memiliki keyakinan semua kesulitanku akan segera berakhir, semua kesedihanku selama ini tidak akan ada artinya jika bahagia sedang menungguku, aku sudah baik-baik saja hyung, _jangan menangis lagi."_

"Kau yakin?"

"Asal kau tidak meninggalkan aku lagi, aku yakin akan hal itu."

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi Jae, kita akan bersama mulai malam ini."

Jaehyun mengangguk sebagai persetujuan janji mereka, berniat menutup pintu kamar ayahnya agar tidak membuat Luhan tertekan namun nyatanya Luhan memegang tangannya, menggeleng lemah untuk memohon "Biarkan aku bicara berdua dengan papa."

"…"

"Hanya sebentar Jae."

"Apa kau akan baik-baik saja?"

Luhan tersenyum meyakinkan seraya menjawab "Tentu saja." Hingga membuat Jaehyun tak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengangguk dan memberitahu "Aku tunggu dibawah, jika terjadi sesuatu segera panggil aku."

"Pasti."

Lalu Jaehyun memeluk Luhan terakhir kali sebelum bergegas meninggalkan kedua orang yang begitu dicintainya, berharap semua hal buruk yang pernah terjadi diantara mereka perlahan menghilang digantikan cinta dan kasih yang akan membuat rumahnya kembali berwarna, _seperti dulu._

 _._

 _._

 _Klik….!_

Dan setelah memastikan Jaehyun meninggalkannya berdua dengan sang ayah, Luhan perlahan menutup pintu kamar kedua orang tua Sehun, awalnya dia ragu, tapi melihat kondisi sahabat mendiang papanya sangat menyedihkan hanya membuat rasa bersalah Luhan semakin besar dan dia tidak suka menyakiti hatinya sendiri.

"Papa…."

Lalu suara seraknya memanggil sebutan yang bisa disebutnya sejak kecil, berharap ada jawaban walau hanya diam yang diterima Luhan sementara ayahnya menatap kosong disana, tak bergerak sedikit pun.

"Ini aku, Luhan." Katanya lirih, berjongkok didepan sang ayah walau tak mendapat respon apapun kecuali tatapan kosong yang menatap keluar jendela "Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau seperti ini?" tanyanya lirih, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian ayahnya namun percuma karena hanya diam yang diterima Luhan sebagai jawaban.

"Sadarlah, jangan seperti ini, lihat aku Pa."

"….."

Luhan tak tahan, hatinya sakit melihat wajah ayahnya tak memiliki ekspresi apapun, dia pun mencoba menggengam tangan Insung namun dibuat terisak pilu menyadari ayahnya juga memiliki luka bakar seperti miliknya, yang membedakan miliknya tertutupi pakaian sementara milik ayah Sehun sangat terlihat di sekitar tangan kiri yang kini sudah membekasnya.

" _Pa…."_

Luhan menyembunyikan kepalanya di antara kedua lutut Insung yang masih tak menjawabnya, dia berusaha untuk tidak terisak, menikmati hening yang menyelimuti keduanya hingga suara lirih Luhan kembali terdengar "Tolong aku dan Sehun." ujarnya serak, berusaha untuk tidak menangis walau berakhir terisak dalam dia menggigit kuat kedua bibirnya.

"Kami membutuhkanmu."

Lalu hening lagi, sesekali Luhan bisa meraskan pergerakan di jemari ayah mertuanya, tapi semua itu hanya beberapa saat karena setelah itu hanya diam yang diterimanya, hatinya sakit melihat kondisi ayahnya sudah seperti ini sejak tiga bulan yang lalu.

Luhan bahkan tidak sampai hati untuk bertanya dimana _usb_ itu berada, matanya mencari ke setiap sudut kamar orang tuanya hingga satu _folder bag_ hitam yang selalu dibawa ayahnya bekerja terlihat.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan ini secepatnya, aku janji."

Lalu Luhan beranjak dari tempatnya saat ini, langkahnya gontai menggapai _folder bag_ hitam milik ayahnya sebelum akhirnya benda kecil itu berada di tangannya dan segera mencari _usb_ yang diberikan Luhan sebelum kecelakaan itu menimpanya, _kecelakaan yang membuatnya keguguran beberapa bulan yang lalu._

"Dimana ayah menyimpannya, _dimana-….._ Ini dia!" geramnya menatap murka _usb_ berukuran sangat kecil yang memiliki sesuatu yang besar didalamnya, yang telah merusak baik hidupnya maupun hidup Sehun, tangannya mencengkram kuat _usb_ milik mendiang ayahnya lalu disimpannya kedalam mantel yang digunakan.

Matanya sesekali melirik pada ayah Sehun, tertawa pahit dipenuhi rasa bersalah bersamaan dengan kembalinya ingatan tentang siapa dirinya, dia kemudian merasa hatinya sesak jika tidak memberi peringatan terakhir pada pria paruh baya yang mau bagaimanapun belum dia maafkan sepenuhnya.

Luhan kembali berjongkok di depan ayah dari suaminya, membawa kedua tangan Insung yang terasa kaku dan dingin ke genggaman tangannya untuk memberikan peringatan dengan nada tegas terakhir yang dimiliki Luhan "Jika benar papa merasa bersalah padaku, sadarlah. Tatap mataku dan katakan maafmu secara langsung, Papa dengar?"

"…"

Buru-buru Luhan merogoh mantelnya, mengambil _usb_ berukuran kecil itu lalu memperlihatkannya pada Insung "Aku akan bertarung dengan Donghoon, musuhmu sejak puluhan tahun yang lalu, jadi jangan katakan aku dan Sehun harus menghadapinya seorang diri, kami membutuhkan papa, jadi kumohon sadarlah" Luhan tertunduk sekilas, menguatkan dirinya sekali lagi sebelum meninggikan suaranya "Papa harus menolongku dan Sehun, papa harus-… _JEBAL PA!"_

Namun tak ada perubahan berarti karena Insung tetap tak bergeming, Luhan merasa begitu dikhianati oleh sikap ayahnya, dia melepas genggaman tangan Insung dari tangannya seraya bergumam "Aku tidak akan memaafkan papa jika bajingan itu menyentuh Sehun lagi, menyentuh mama ataupun Jaehyun! Papa harus sadar dan bertanggung jawab atas kesalahan mengerikan yang papa buat di masa lalu, jangan limpahkan semua ini pada kami, _jangan-….."_ isaknya menggeram kesal sebelum berdiri dan menatap ayah mertuanya penuh air mata "Jangan melarikan diri lagi Pa, aku membutuhkanmu." Katanya menghapus air mata yang terus membasahinya sejak awal kedatangannya untuk bergegas pergi meninggalkan ayahnya yang tak berdaya di kursi roda.

" _haaah….rrrhhh~"_

Diluar kamar, Luhan kembali menangisi kondisi ayahnya, bibirnya menggigit kuat sementara kedua tangannya bergantian memukuli dadanya yang sesak, dia tidak tahan melihat bagaimana seseorang bisa hidup dengan kondisi seperti itu selama tiga bulan.

Rasanya percuma _status_ dokter yang disandangnya saat ini, terlebih saat dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolong keluarganya, Luhan bahkan terus mengumpat marah lalu tiba-tiba seseorang berjongkok didepannya dan memberikan segelas air untuknya.

"Minumlah dulu hyung."

Luhan memalingkan sejenak wajahnya yang kacau dari tatapan Jaehyun, lalu tiba-tiba Jaehyun menggenggam kedua tangannya dan menyerahkan segelas air untuknya minum "Minumlah hyung." Katanya memohon lalu Luhan menenggak kasar air yang diberikan Jaehyun untuknya.

"Perlahan saja." Jaehyun mengingatkan tapi rasanya Luhan sudah tidak peduli karena yang dilakukannya hanya memberikan gelas kosong itu pada Jaehyun, menatap adiknya cukup lama lalu memberitahu Jaehyun dengan tegas "Aku akan memindahkan papa ke rumah sakit, dia harus mendapatkan perawatan dan penaganan yang tepat dari tim medis."

Lesung di pipi Jaehyun terlihat, dia tersenyum lalu mengangguk tanda setuju "Itu juga yang dikatakan oleh Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hyung."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak membawa papa ke rumah sakit secepatnya?"

"Aku menunggumu hyung."

Luhan tertawa pahit mendengar penuturan bodoh Jaehyun hanya untuk menantang remaja dua puluh tahun didepannya "Bagaimana jika benar aku telah tiada? Apa kau akan terus menungguku."

"Ya."

"JAEHYUN!"

"Karena bagiku dan Papa, jika kau sudah tiada, itu artinya kami juga."

" _Jaga bicaramu!"_

"Aku serius hyung, aku-…."

Luhan sengaja melompat pada adik iparnya, memeluk Jaehyun erat seraya berbisik "Cukup, sudahlah, aku sudah kembali, aku akan membawa papa kerumah sakit, aku juga akan menjagamu dan mama, aku disini dan kalian akan baik-baik saja."

Singkat, tapi Jaehyun bisa merasakan kesungguhan Luhan hingga membuat kedua tangannya membalas pelukan istri dari kakak yang paling disayanginya untuk bergumam "Untuk segalanya, terimakasih hyung."

"Jaehyunna aku harus memberitahumu sesuatu tapi berjanjilah jangan memberitahu mama atau papa sekalipun."

Tak mengerti, Jaehyun bertanya "Ada apa hyung?"

Tangannya mencengkram kuat tangan Jaehyun, ketakutannya mulai berlebihan saat mengatakan "Sehun mengalami kecelakaan, kakakmu dirawat di rumah sakit ini."

" _m-_ Mworago?"

" _aniya_ Jaehyunna, tenanglah, Baekhyun sudah membuat keadaan Sehun menjadi lebih baik, Sehun belum sadarkan diri tapi kondisinya sudah stabil."

" _a-_ Apa yang terjadi hyung?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu lebih banyak selain tentang ini, jadi kumohon jangan beritahu mama, jangan buat mama merasa semakin tertekan dan jangan-…."

Buru-buru Jaehyun memeluk Luhan, menenangkan kakaknya yang begitu ketakutan seraya mengangguk, mengerti akan semua hal yang coba dikatakan Luhan "Baiklah hyung, aku tidak akan bertanya lagi, aku juga tidak akan memberitahu mama. Aku percaya padamu hyung, _tenanglah,_ kau sangat gugup."

Berangsur nafas Luhan mulai kembali normal, pikirannya terlalu berlebihan mengira Jaehyun akan berteriak dan menuntut untuk bertemu Sehun, beruntung adiknya sudah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa hingga membuat Luhan benar-benar bersyukur tak perlu berdebat mengenai kondisi Sehun " _Gomawo Jaehyunna,_ aku janji akan membawa hyungmu pulang, _secepatnya."_

Jaehyun pun hanya tersenyum lega, janji Luhan seperti mengangkat beban hidup yang membuatnya sesak tak bernafas, dia pun memeluk Luhan semakin erat seraya bergumam "Aku menunggu kalian disini, _di rumah kita."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

"Aku akan datang lagi setelah keadaan hyungmu lebih baik."

" _hmm…_ Gomawo hyung."

"Sudah menjadi tugasku menjaga Sehun, tugasmu hanya menjaga kedua orang tuamu. Kau dengar?"

Jaehyun tersenyum kecil, tatapannya lelah namun dia tetap mengangguk sebagai jawaban "Aku dengar."

"Baiklah, aku pergi."

"Hati-hati hyung."

Luhan mengangguk, berniat memasuki mobil milik Chanyeol sebelum teringat sesuatu yang harus dia beritahukan pada adik iparnya "Jae."

"Ada apa?"

"Temui Taeyong di rumahku yang dulu, kau ingat?"

Rasanya seperti mimpi saat Luhan menyebutkan satu nama yang tak pernah didengarnya lagi selama tiga bulan, Jaehyun bahkan harus menggenggam kuat-kuat pagar rumahnya untuk bertanya, _memastikan_ "Menemui siapa? Siapa yang harus aku temui hyung?"

Dan ekspresi Jaehyun adalah hal wajar untuk Luhan, entah sudah berapa lama kedua adiknya tidak bertemu dan dibatasi rasa benci karena salah paham yang tak kunjung usai, jadi saat keadaan sudah menjadi lebih baik maka Luhan dengan senang hati akan membuat dua belahan jiwa yang saling merindukan kembali bertemu.

"Taeyong." Ujarnya tegas disertai air mata Jaehyun yang menetes terlalu rindu pada kekasihnya " _Ta-_ Taeyong? Taeyongku?"

Luhan mengangguk membenarkan, tersenyum lagi pada adik iparnya untuk mengulang "Taeyongmu, dia sudah kembali Jae, temui dia dan jangan pernah kehilangan dirinya lagi, jangan melakukan kesalahan yang sama yang terjadi padaku dan Sehun, saling meninggalkan bukanlah jalan keluar tapi bunuh diri jika kalian masih saling mencintai."

Jaehyun membuka cepat pagar pembatas antara dirinya dan Luhan, _setengah berlari,_ dia pun segera menarik lengan Luhan dan membawa kakak iparnya ke dalam pelukan paling hangat yang bisa dia berikan "Maaf atas semua hal mengerikan yang harus kau lalui hyung, _maaf."_

"Anak bodoh, kenapa kau harus minta maaf?" Luhan membalas pelukan Jaehyun, mencium pundak adiknya yang terlalu tinggi dengan penyesalan di hati karena membuat Jaehyun harus menerima kebencian darinya cukup lama "Mulai sekarang kau harus bahagia Jaehyunna."

"Kau juga hyung, _Kau juga."_ Tegasnya sedikit mengangkat tubuh mungil Luhan, dia ingin menyampaikan banyak hal pada kakak iparnya yang telah kembali tapi tidak tahu bagaimana cara yang benar. Jadilah dia memeluk Luhan sangat erat, seperti ingin menyampaikan bahwa mulai hari ini dia juga akan bertanggung jawab untuk kebahagiaan Luhan, _itu janji_ yang secara tak langsung dibuat oleh dirinya sendiri

"Aku sangat menyayangimu hyung, terimakasih sudah kembali,"

" _ara…._ Sekarang biarkan aku pergi, Sehun menungguku." Luhan menepuk sayang pundak adiknya, memohon untuk dilepaskan hingga tawa kecil terlihat dari remaja yang kehilangan banyak berat tubuhnya "Makanlah yang banyak, kau sangat mengerikan dengan wajah pucatmu _casper."_

"Aku akan makan yang banyak jika kau yang memasak untukku."

" _Baiklah,_ mudah untukku."

"Gomawo hyung."

Luhan memeluk lagi adik dari suaminya, mencoba untuk memberi salam perpisahan terakhir sebelum masuk kedalam mobil dengan Jaehyun yang menutup pintu mobilnya "Aku akan berkunjung ke rumah sakit."

"Pastikan Mama dan Papa tidak mengetahui kondisi hyungmu."

"Aku tahu." Katanya dibalas senyum bangga Luhan yang kini menyalakan mesin mobil "Jangan lupa temui Taeyong."

"Aku akan segera menemuinya, _bye_ hyung."

" _bye."_

Perlahan Luhan menginjak gas mobilnya, memperhatikan Jaehyun yang masih melambaikan tangan dari kaca _spion_ mobil sampai suara ponselnya bergetar dan nama Baekhyun tertera disini.

Buru-buru Luhan mengenakan _earphone_ miliknya, jujur dia cemas, takut jika Baekhyun mengabarkan sesuatu terjadi pada suaminya dan itu membuat Luhan gugup hanya untuk sekedar menggeser _slide_ ponsel miliknya.

"Baek? Ada apa?"

" _Kau dimana Lu?"_

"Dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit, apa sesuatu terjadi?"

" _Cepat kembali."_

"Ada apa? Jangan katakan sesuatu terjadi pada Sehun."

" _Memang terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun."_

Luhan hampir kehilangan fokusnya saat Baekhyun mengatakan hal yang paling takut untuk didengarnya saat ini, Luhan mulai menginjak tak beraturan gas mobilnya, terkadang menekan terlalu cepat, terkadang dia berhenti mendadak, tangannya gemetar memegang kemudi namun tetap ingin tahu bagaimana kondisi suaminya " _apa yang terjadi Baek?"_ tanyanya cemas, kentara sekali dia ingin menangis, Luhan bahkan bisa mencelakai seseorang dengan kondisinya saat ini, beruntung Baekhyun terdengar menarik nafas lega sebelum mengalah dan memberitahu Luhan sebuah kabar baik.

"Sehun sadarkan diri, dia sudah membuka mata."

Yang mana kabar itu sukses membuat Luhan menginjak kuat rem mobilnya dengan dahi yang membentur kemudi, benturannya cukup keras dan Baekhyun mendengarnya, lalu suasana menjadi hening hingga membuat Baekhyun berteriak panik di panggilan ponselnya "LUHAN!"

"….."

Masih tak ada jawaban, Luhan hening tak menjawab dan Baekhyun tak bisa mendengar apapun kecuali hening yang membuatnya panik, dia mencoba untuk kembali berteriak tapi kemudian terdengar suara lirih Luhan yang bergumam " _syukurlah."_

"Luhan?"

"Aku akan segera datang."

" _Kau baik-baik saja?"_

Luhan melepas _earphone_ miliknya, mengaktifkan _speaker_ di ponselnya untuk mengatakan "Aku lebih dari baik Baek, aku sangat bahagia, _tunggu aku disana."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Aku benar-benar sudah lebih baik, kalian percayalah padaku!"_

"Sehun?"

Luhan hanya mematung di depan ruang perawatan suaminya, dia tak bisa berkata, bukan karena dia tidak bahagia tapi _sangat._ Dia sangat bahagia melihat setengah jiwanya sudah membuka mata, wajahnya memang masih pucat tapi setidaknya Luhan bisa melihat senyum paling mempesona dari pria yang paling dicintainya di dunia ini.

" _Gomawo sayangku."_

Dia bergumam pelan, kakinya melangkah masuk dengan isakan kecil yang coba ditahannya sejak Baekhyun memberi tahu kabar bahagia untuknya. Disana, seluruh keluarga dan teman terdekatnya sedang menemani Sehun yang mulai meracau dan keras kepala akan kondisinya, membuat Luhan tertawa kecil namu tak bisa menyembunyikan jika dirinya sedikit kesal mendengar celotehan Sehun yang terus mengatakan

 _Aku baik-baik saja_

Luhan kemudian mencibir "Bagaimana bisa kau baik-baik saja? Kau masih sangat pucat Oh Sehun!" Dia terkekeh, tapi setengah hatinya pilu menahan isakannya, tak ingin membuat tawa yang begitu dirindukannya hilang hanya karena mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Baek kapan Luhan kembali? Aku ingin melihatnya."

"Sabarlah, nanti dia akan datang."

"Hubungi istriku untuk memastikan sekali lagi, aku takut Luhan pergi meninggalkan-…."

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi sayang."

Lalu racauan super cerewet seorang Oh Sehun akhirnya terhenti melihat setengah jiwanya sudah berada disana, pasangan Kai-Soo dan Chan-Baek bahkan dengan kompak mendesah " _syukurlah!"_ sementara kedua pria yang sepertinya sedang dilanda jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya hanya saling menatap dan hanya mereka yang tahu arti tatapan penuh rindu yang sedang dilontarkan keduanya.

"Janji?" tak berbasa basi Sehun bertanya, tubuhnya lemas tapi dia tidak akan melewatkan _pinky promise_ dengan Luhan, sekuat tenaga dia mencoba mengangkat tangan kanannya namun berakhir terjatuh karena tak ada tenaga yang menopang "Aku lemas." Rengeknya dan Luhan tersenyum kecil, menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajahnya untuk mengumpat "Bodoh, jangan terlalu banyak bergerak."

"Kalau begitu cepat kemari, aku ingin kau."

Lagi-lagi suara dengusan kesal terdengar dari empat sahabat mereka, membuat Luhan terkekeh sebelum Kai memutuskan "Sebaiknya kita pergi jika ingin menyelamatkan mata kita." Katanya memeluk Kyungsoo diberi anggukan setuju oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun "Setuju."

"Kami akan memeriksa kondisimu lebih awal besok pagi."

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja."

"Diam dan hanya turuti prosedur rumah sakit."

" _ish!_ Lu tolong aku."

Luhan bahkan memberi tatapan kesal sebelum meminta pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo "Beri dia injeksi _elektrolit,_ tubuhnya lemas."

" _ayolah sayang!_ Jangan bercanda."

"Baiklah, satu liter injeksi siap menantimu besok pagi."

Sehun kesal, dia memalingkan wajahnya sementara kelima pria yang ada di ruangannya tertawa menyebalkan, dia pun sengaja tak bersuara sampai keempat temannya berpamitan "Kami pergi dulu." Dibalas anggukan Luhan yang melambaikan tangan seraya berpesan "Hati-hati."

" _mhh…"_

Dan setelahnya pintu tertutup, meninggalkan Luhan hanya berdua dengan suaminya yang masih merajuk kesal padanya "Kau mau aku pergi juga?"

Sehun menggeleng lucu dan mulai menatap Luhan memelas "Kapan aku boleh pulang?"

"Sehun kau baru sadarkan dua hari setelah menjalani operasi, setidaknya biarkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun memastikan kondisimu lebih dulu." Kesalnya dibalas _o_ dari bibir mungil suaminya "Tapi kau akan disini kan? Menemaniku?"

"Tidak, aku akan pulang dengan Taecyeon."

Dan terkutuklah Luhan karena menyebut nama Taecyeon, hal itu membuat ekpresi wajah Sehun yang pucat menjadi sangat tegang, Sehun kembali memalingkan wajah dan kali ini bukan karena dia merajuk tapi takut dia bertingkah gila dengan melarang Luhan melakukan hal yang diinginkannya.

"Sehun, aku bercanda, _sungguh."_

"Jika hanya lelucon, itu sangat tidak lucu Lu."

" _araseo mianhae…_ Aku tidak akan mengulangnya lagi."

Sehun masih enggan menatap Luhan, hal itu membuat sang istri cemas hingga terpaksa Luhan duudk di pinggir tempat tidur suaminya dan menangkup paksa wajah Sehun yang membuatnya mengutuk pilu lelucon miliknya karena telah membuat mata Sehun dipenuhi air mata ketakutannya.

"Kau menangis?" tanyanya menyesal dan Sehun menjawab "Bukan keinginanku, air mata ini jatuh begitu saja." jawabnya ketus seraya menghapus air mata dengan tangannya yang lain, yang tidak diinfus.

"Aku hanya bercanda sayang, aku akan tetap disini, bersamamu."

"Aku tahu."

"Kalau begitu jangan memasang wajah mengerikan."

Sehun tersenyum kecil, enggan menanggapi lelucon Luhan tapi seperti tak mau kalah, Luhan kembali menangkup wajah suaminya dan mengatakan penuh keyakinan "Aku Luhan."

" _huh?"_

"Aku Luhan." katanya mengulangi, berusaha memberitahu Luhan tentang siapa dirinya namun sepertinya Sehun lebih suka membalasnya dengan "Aku tahu, aku juga tidak bilang kau _princess jasmine,_ Kau memang Luhan."

" _sshh…tetap menyebalkan."_ Luhan mengumpat, menarik dagu suaminya mendekat lalu mengecupnya dalam, memaksa bibir Sehun untuk terbuka dan tentu saja Sehun melakukannya dengan senang hati, dia membalas kecupan di bibirnya dan merasa tersiksa karena Luhan begitu menggairahkan tapi tubuhnya lemas tak bisa melakukan apapun

" _sial!"_ katanya mengumpat, merasa tak rela saat Luhan menyudahi ciuman mereka lalu terdengar lagi pernyataan membingungkan dari istrinya "Aku Luhan, _maksudku,_ aku benar-benar Luhan."

" _huh?"_

"Aku bukan Rein."

Barulah Sehun mengerti maksud dari ucapan istrinya, Luhan sedang menegaskan bahwa dirinya bukan Rein, itu artinya dia sedang berbicara dengan Luhan, _benar-benar Luhan,_ dan dia adalah istrinya.

Tak mau terlalu berharap Sehun masih menahan dirinya untuk bertanya "Sejak kapan?"

Lalu Luhan mengeluarkan liontin yang sudah dipakainya dua hari yang lalu, menunjukkan pada Sehun dan dengan lembut menjawab "Sejak pertama aku melihatmu sesuatu dalam diriku sudah mengatakan aku milikmu tapi aku tak memiliki bukti sampai aku memakai liontin ini, cincin pernikahan kita." Katanya sendu dibalas tatapan Sehun yang mulai menunjukkan emosinya " _sayang."_ katanya tak percaya dan nyaris tak bisa menahan diri sampai Luhan kembali mengatakan "Sejak suamiku mengizinkan aku untuk bertemu pria asing malam itu, sejak ketakutannya menjadi nyata bahwa pria itu akan membawaku pergi, sejak saat itu pula aku memiliki keyakinan dengan atau tanpa ingatanku aku akan tetap memilihmu, _aku mencintaimu_ Sehun, _maafkan aku."_

Tak tahan, Sehun memaksakan dirinya bergerak, dia menarik lengan Luhan hingga membuat Luhan terpaksa duduk di atas tubuh suaminya, terasa di kepala dan tengkuknya akan kehangatan ciuman Sehun yang terus mengatakan _terimakasih_ padanya.

Hal itu membuat Luhan ikut terbawa emosi yang sedang ditunjukkan Sehun, dia pun ikut menggigit telinga dan menciumi tengkuk Sehun sebelum memeluknya erat dan berbisik dari hatinya yang paling dalam untuk mengatakan "Aku merindukanmu Sehunna, _maafkan aku,_ Maaf karena telah melupakanmu sayang."

Sehun tersenyum kecil, tak ada kata-kata yang bisa mengungkapkan betapa hatinya kini bisa bernafas dengan baik, tak ada lagi jarum kecil yang menusuk hatinya saat dia menghembuskan nafas, yang ada hanya debaran jantung saat melihat wajah cantik Luhan yang masih begitu sempurna di matanya.

 _Dari kecil hingga kini mereka menikah,_ Sehun akan terus memuja Luhan, _selamanya._ Dan itu masih terjadi sampai malam ini, _saat_ dimana Sehun merasa sangat bahagia hanya karena kedua bola mata cantik Luhan menatapnya.

Diapun membalas "Jangan melakukannya lagi."

" _huh?"_

"Jangan melupakan aku lagi atau aku akan mati jika kau melakukannya lagi."

Luhan menggigit lembut bibir Sehun, mengecupnya dalam penuh cinta sebelum menatap kedua mata yang selalu memujanya sejak kecil, tertawa sejenak untuk berjanji "Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi, aku janji."

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _tobecontinued_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Semoga gue dimaafkan sama readers2 nya JTV yang kadang galaknya bikin gue geleng2 kepala, maaf, dimaapin, mohon pengertian, gue juga punya tanggung jawab yang kadang bikin gue gabisa nyentuh dunia Per-Ffan sama sekali, bahkan sekedar IG susah bgt_

 _._

 _Maaaaaaaf banget…._

 _._

 _Next, bakal JTV lagi yang UP, dan satu lagi kapan kalian berenti nuduh gue pilih kasih ama FF gue sendiri? Antara pengen ketawa apa mau nangis bawang, entahlah_

 _;_

 _Semua gue adilin seadil dan semakmurnya FF gue, jadi jangan dibawa baper nanti dongkol yaaak_

 _._

 _Next di JTV buat debay kuy biar pada seneng :"" sbelum puasa lah ya, jadi don't merong2 egen, okeee…terimakasih buat yang udah nungguin, entah yang sabar atau yang ngebet, terimakasih sekali :*_

 _._

 _daahhhhh_


	32. Chapter 32

**_Previous_**

 _"Aku merindukanmu Sehunna,_ _maafkan aku,_ _Maaf karena telah melupakanmu sayang."_

 _Sehun tersenyum kecil, tak ada kata-kata yang bisa mengungkapkan betapa hatinya kini bisa bernafas dengan baik, tak ada lagi jarum kecil yang menusuk hatinya saat dia menghembuskan nafas, yang ada hanya debaran jantung saat melihat wajah cantik Luhan yang masih begitu sempurna di matanya._

 _Dari kecil hingga kini mereka menikah,_ _Sehun akan terus memuja Luhan,_ _selamanya._ _Dan itu masih terjadi sampai malam ini,_ _saat_ _dimana Sehun merasa sangat bahagia hanya karena kedua bola mata cantik Luhan menatapnya._

 _Diapun membalas "Jangan melakukannya lagi."_

 _"_ _huh?"_

 _"Jangan melupakan aku lagi atau aku akan mati jika kau melakukannya lagi."_

 _Luhan menggigit lembut bibir Sehun, mengecupnya dalam penuh cinta sebelum menatap kedua mata yang selalu memujanya sejak kecil, tertawa sejenak untuk berjanji "Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi, aku janji."_

.

 **Je'Te Veux**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Lu Han as Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Warning! Chap ini berisi Content dewasa,_**

 ** _yang risih dan kawan2nya silakan di skip biar ga ada ceramah diantara kita :*_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Udah di warning loh ya!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Yeuu ngeyel_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Yauda…_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _HAPPY READING GENGS :****_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Kondisinya sudah jauh lebih baik, aku mengijinkanmu pulang."

Tatkala persetujuan agar bisa beristirahat di rumah diberitahukan oleh Baekhyun, wajah Sehun, _si pasien,_ tampak berbinar bahagia, terlebih saat sahabat sekaligus dokter yang bertanggung jawab atas kondisinya mengatakan "Kau juga tidak perlu mengkonsumsi obat, hanya datang untuk pemeriksaan rutin minggu depan."

" _yeah!"_

Membuat Sehun benar-benar memekik bahagia, hatinya terlalu senang saat membayangkan dirinya berada di rumah, berkumpul dengan kedua putra Kai dan Chanyeol dan...

"Aku yang akan mengawasimu _baby bos..."_

Dan yang paling terpenting dari semua hal membahagiakan yang terjadi pagi ini, kenyataan bahwa dia akan pulang bersama Luhan yang paling membuatnya berdebar dan tak sabar. Istrinya itu juga terlihat sangat bahagia tapi ditutupinya dengan tatapan galak memastikan bahwa Sehun tidak meremehkan kondisinya pasca operasi.

"Kau memang harus mengawasiku _baby Lu,_ aku ini pasien yang nakal." Bisiknya meremat bokong sang istri dihadiahi tatapan kesal Luhan yang mulai menatap Baekhyun "Bisakah kau mengatakan pada pasienmu untuk bersikap sopan pada dokternya?"

Baekhyun terkekeh disusul protes si pasien yang menarik manja lengan istrinya " _Wae?_ Aku suamimu Oh Luhan."

"Kau menyebalkan." Sungutnya kesal, lalu Baekhyun sengaja membantu Sehun dengan mengatakan "Sayangnya tidak bisa Lu, statusmu bukan dokter saat ini."

" _eyy..."_ Luhan kesal dibalas Sehun yang berbisik "I Love you my bee.."

"Jadi kau mencintai Baekhyun juga?"

" _nde?'_

Lalu teguran Luhan sukses membuat wajah Sehun sepucat cat dinding di ruangannya, tatapannya takut dan mulai bergerak salah tingkah sementara tangannya erat memegang lengan si pria cantik " _aniya..._ Bukan itu maksudku, aku hanya mencintaimu sayangku."

Luhan kesal pada awalnya lalu tertawa melihat ekspresi cemas Sehun yang membuat seluruh wajahnya menjadi pucat " _ha ha ha..."_

"Ada apa? Kenapa tertawa?"

Kemudian dia menarik dagu Sehun, mengecupnya lama sebelum mengatakan "Bukan apa-apa, _omong-omong_ aku juga sangat mencintaimu." Balasnya, membuat wajah Sehun bersemu merah sementara Luhan mulai kembali menatap sahabatnya "Kapan aku bisa membawanya pulang?"

"Sekitar satu jam setelah hasil tes terbarunya keluar."

" _Oke."_

Layaknya anak ayam yang selalu menempel pada induknya, maka sedari tadi yang dilakukan Sehun hanya memeluk Luhan dan menempeli tubuh istrinya tak mau dilepas, dia bahkan terkadang merasa bekas jahitannya masih terasa sakit tapi diabaikannya karena memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan sudah membuatnya sangat baik dan sehat.

Hal itu membuat Baekhyun bisa membaca dengan jelas rencana licik sahabatnya hingga dirinya terpaksa memberi peringatan "Anak-anak sudah menunggu jadi pastikan kalian tidak mampir ke hotel dan bercinta hingga membuat kalian lupa untuk pulang."

"Baek!"

Yang dibalas teriakan protes dari Luhan sementara Sehun tersenyum nakal seraya mengusap sensual perut istrinya "Memangnya tidak mau?" ujarnya merajuk dibalas sengit oleh Luhan yang mengatakan "Setidaknya biarkan jahitanmu kering lebih dulu."

"Tapi aku bisa, aku kuat."

" _ha ha ha…."_

Baekhyun yang tertawa, merasa jengah dengan isi pikiran Sehun hanya untuk menunjukkan dimana kursi rodanya berada "Kau bahkan harus menggunakan kursi roda."

" _shirheo!"_

"Kau harus!"

"Sayang…"

Kini Luhan yang dibuat kesal karena pertengkaran dua teman kecil di depannya, di satu sisi dia ingin menyetujui keputusan Baekhyun sebagai dokter bahwa untuk beberapa waktu Sehun harus menggunakan kursi roda, tapi di sisi lain dia tahu suaminya akan menolak meskipun dia memohon karena bagi Sehun, menjadi tidak keren didepannya adalah sebuah dosa dan Luhan lelah mengatakan " _kau tetap keren dimataku."_ Karena hanya akan berakhir dengan penolakan makan malam atau sekedar meminum obatnya.

"Kau harus mendengarkan kataku sebagai dokternya." Baekhyun memperingatkan dan Sehun kembali berulah dengan mengatakan "Luhan dokterku." Yang membuat Luhan harus menarik dalam nafasnya dan berat hati mengatakan "Tidak perlu Baek aku sendiri yang akan memastikan Sehun beristirahat cukup."

" _yeah!"_

Sehun memekik merayakan kemenangannya dibalas Baekhyun yang belum menyerah mendesak istri dari sahabat bodohnya "Tapi dia akan banyak membuat gerakan tidak berguna, memaksamu melayaninya terutama."

Luhan terkekeh, dia kemudian mengambil kedua tangan Sehun yang sedang melingkari pinggangnya, mengecupi sayang kedua tangan yang tak lagi terasa dingin seperti beberapa waktu lalu untuk memberi jawaban "Aku akan membiarkannya kalau begitu."

" _huh?"_

"Jika Sehun ingin bercinta aku hanya perlu melayaninya bukan? Lagipula aku juga rindu."

" _oh ayolah!"_

Dan kedudukan kini berbanding sangat terbalik untuk Baekhyun, awalnya Luhan masih tidak berpihak pada siapapun, tapi lihatlah saat ini, sepasang suami istri didepannya bahkan bertindak terlalu vulgar dengan saling melumat tanpa menghiraukan kehadirannya sebagai dokter, itu membuat Baekhyun kesal, _sangat,_ hingga wajahnya berubah menjadi semerah tomat dan berakhir menghentakan kakinya bergantian, _melupakan harga dirinya sebagai dokter_ dengan memekik.

"TERSERAH KALIAN AKU PERGI!"

Harapan Baekhyun adalah salah satu dari Luhan atau Sehun mencegah kepergiannya, _well,_ itu hanya harapan karena daripada mencegah kepergian Baekhyun, Sehun lebih memilih menyesap manisnya lidah sang istri hingga membuatnya sangat bersemangat sampai Luhan lebih dulu sedikit mendorong tubuh kekar suaminya jika tidak ingin berakhir tanpa pakaian di kamar rumah sakit.

" _haah~_ cukup sayang." bisiknya, dia terengah begitu juga Sehun, yang membedakan mata Sehun masih berkilat penuh nafsu sementara Luhan memasang tatapan paling _innocent_ yang dia miliki untuk memberi sinyal pada suaminya agar bisa menahan diri sedikit lebih lama lagi.

" _wae?"_

Kali ini Luhan terkekeh, dia menyatukan dahinya dan dahi Sehun seraya berbisik mengalihkan perhatian "Aku rasa Baekhyun kesal pada kita."

"Biarkan saja, taruhan denganku dia akan langsung mencari Chanyeol dan meminta si tiang listrik melumat bibirnya."

"Berhenti mengejek sahabat kita." Tegurnya namun diabaikan Sehun yang kini mencoba menarik dan menidurkan istrinya di tempat tidur rumah sakit walau berakhir meringis karena luka jahitnya tiba-tiba terasa sangat sakit " _argh~"_

Dan hal itu cukup membuat Luhan terkejut, dia kemudian mendorong perlahan tubuh Sehun lalu memaksanya kembali berbaring dan menatap kesal pada Sehun "Mau bersabar atau kursi roda."

Tak mau kalah, walau masih meringis kesakitan Sehun menjawab konyol "Mau dirimu." Yang mana membuat Luhan semakin membulatkan mata dan mendorong paksa kursi roda yang sudah disediakan Baekhyun kedepan suaminya "Kalau begitu kursi roda." Tegasnya dibalas rengekan kesal Sehun yang kemudian berseru "Baiklah, sabar, e _ntah sampai kapan."_

Untuk Luhan tak ada hal yang paling menggemaskan kecuali melihat Sehun merajuk dengan menggertakan kedua giginya, hal itu membuatnya terlihat seperti bayi besar dan Luhan tidak tahan jika hanya diam melihat bagaimana suaminya bisa memiliki banyak karakter dalam satu tubuh.

Dia mengangkat dagu Sehun, melumat terakhir kali sebelum berbisik menguatkan pada suaminya "Kita buat adik bayi setelah kau lebih baik, _ya?"_

" _a-_ adik bayi?"

Tangan Sehun _refleks_ mengusap perut Luhan, ada tatapan rindu saat dia mengusap perut yang pernah mengandung darah dagingnya, hal itu membuat Luhan sedikit tertohok menyadari bahwa sampai kapan pun daripada dirinya, Sehun lebih menderita dan banyak terluka saat mereka kehilangan calon buah hati mereka.

"Sehunna."

" _hmh?"_

"Kita benar-benar akan membuat adik bayi lagi sayang, jadi jangan memasang raut sedih di wajahmu, aku benci melihatnya." Katanya ikut mengusap perutnya bersama tangan Sehun dibalas tatapan lucu Sehun yang bertanya "Janji?"

Tak tahan, Luhan kembali menunduk dan melumat gemas bibirnya seraya menyanggupi permintaan Sehun "Janji."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kita tidak langsung pulang?"

"Sebentar, aku perlu mengambil obat tambahan untukmu."

"Obat? Tapi Baekhyun bilang-….."

Sebelum suaminya benar-benar menanyakan segala hal, Luhan lebih dulu membantu Sehun duduk di kursi lobi utama, dia kemudian memaksa Sehun untuk diam dan hanya memberi _peck_ cepat di bibir suaminya "Sebentar saja, tunggu aku."

Jelas Sehun tidak bisa memprotes istrinya, Luhan bahkan terlalu baik untuk diprotes, jadilah dia hanya bergumam kesal dalam hati sementara percakapan Luhan entah dengan siapa bisa didengarnya dengan jelas.

 _Jadwal kontrol Tuan Oh minggu depan, pastikan suamimu meminum obatnya jika merasa sakit._

 _Baiklah, terimakasih perawat Kim_

" _tsk!_ Baekhyun bilang aku tidak perlu meminum obat." Katanya bersungut namun tak bisa berlama-lama saat melihat wajah Luhan tersenyum sangat cantik, samar tapi dia bisa mendengar semua percakapan Luhan dengan wanita paruh baya yang Sehun ketahui adalah asisten Luhan saat istrinya bekerja di Seoul hospital.

 _Omong-omong apa kau tidak akan bekerja lagi di Seoul hospital Dokter Oh?_

 _Aku belum berfikir sejauh itu, saat ini hanya suamiku yang aku pikirkan._

Luhan menjawabnya dengan senyum paling cantik yang bisa dilihat Sehun, membuat hati pria tampan itu berdebar dan ikut tersipu malu mendengar penuturan istri tercintanya.

 _Kau tahu formasi dokter tidak bertambah di rumah sakit ini sejak kepergianmu dokter Oh_

 _Apa maksudmu?_

 _Ya, banyak dokter yang datang dan pergi tapi tak ada satupun yang tinggal._

Dan sepertinya sesuatu mengganggu Luhan, dilihat dari wajahnya dia menjadi cemas dan tak segan bertanya

 _Apa kau yakin perawat Kim?_

 _Ya tentu saja dokter Oh, kami bahkan sudah ditinggalkan tiga dokter berbakat hari ini._

 _Apa salah satunya Jinyoung?_

 _nde? Ah, dokter Park maksud anda?_

Dan entah karena alasan apa Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum pahit saat istrinya bertanya tentang pria yang mengaku sebagai adiknya beberapa waktu lalu, ada rasa tak rela Luhan masih membagi pikirannya dengan Jinyoung, tapi kembali lagi pada fakta bahwa tanpa bantuan Jinyoung mungkin Luhannya tidak akan bertahan dan tidak ada di depan kedua matanya saat ini.

 _Ya dokter Park, apa dia masih berada disini?_

 _Bagaimana aku mengatakannya, mmmhh, sebenarnya dokter Park memang tidak pernah menjadi bagian dari Seoul hospital sejak awal kedatangannya._

 _Kenapa seperti itu?_

 _Alasan mengapa dokter Park ada disini karena adiknya_

Luhan tak mengerti apapun yang dikatakan Perawat Kim sampai wanita paruh baya itu kembali mengatakan "

 _Sebagai rasa terimakasihnya, dokter Park bersedia menggantikan tiga operasi yang tidak bisa diselesaikan Professor Yoon beberapa waktu yang lalu, management rumah sakit tentu menyetujuinya, jadi tanpa ikatan yang merugikan kedua belah pihak, kerjasama ini pun terjadi."_

 _Ah, jadi seperti itu._

Ingin rasanya Luhan bertanya tentang keadaan Eunwoo, tapi dia tahu pertanyannya hanya akan menimbulkan rasa cemas berlebihan yang tak seharusnya dia tunjukkan, dia berusaha menahan mati-matian rasa ingin tahunya, agar Sehun tidak mengetahui niatnya namun sial, hanya dari gerakannya menautkan kedua jemari saja Sehun bisa membaca dan menyadari bahwa Luhan ingin mengetahui lebih jauh tentang kedua pria yang mengaku sebagai adiknya.

 _Baiklah, biarkan aku yang bertanya tentang mereka_

Sehun berniat mewakili Luhan untuk bertanya, dan saat dia sedang berusaha untuk berdiri dari kursi tunggu di lobi, langkah seseorang terdengar berjalan mendekat ke arahnya lalu tak lama terdengar suara lebih berat dari miliknya yang entah menunjukkan orang tersebut senang atau marah melihatnya saat ini

"Aku hanya tidak menyangka kau bisa pulih secepat ini."

Hal itu cukup menarik perhatian Sehun, membuatnya menoleh dan menemukan Doojoon dengan jas putih dokter yang menutupi sisi iblisnya sedang berbicara entah untuk menyapa atau mencari masalah baru dengannya.

"Dan aku tidak menyangka kau menyelamatkan aku disana, kenapa kau menolongku?"

Satu-satunya alasa Doojoon menyelamatkan Sehun tentu hanya "Luhan, apalagi?"

" _cih_ menjijikan! Pikirmu dengan kau menyelamatkan aku Luhan akan memaafkan dirimu? Melupakan semua hal mengerikan yang kau lakukan?"

"Setidaknya dia mau berbicara denganku."

"Benarkan, kalau begitu mari kita perjelas, selamanya Luhan akan melihatmu sebagai pembunuh ibunya, _itu saja."_

"Kau-…."

"Kau juga tidak akan pernah bisa melindunginya karena hanya aku yang akan melakukannya, _hanya aku!"_

Doojoon mengepalkan erat tangannya, tiba-tiba saja dia menyesal membiarkan pria yang begitu dicintai Luhan bernafas lebih lama, harusnya dia mengabaikan Sehun malam itu, membuatnya meregang nyawa di tangan Ravi, bukan terus mengatakan omong kosong yang membuatnya begitu murka dan ingin menghabisinya sekali lagi.

"Pikirmu kau bisa?"

Sehun berhenti berbicara saat bajingan di depannya membuka mulut, dia ingin tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Doojoon sampai satu kalimat "Kau juga tidak akan pernah bisa melindungi Luhan! Kau tahu kenapa?"

Bahkan saat ucapan Doojoon belum selesai pada akhir kalimatnya Sehun sudah mengepalkan tangannya, dia tahu bajingan didepannya akan terus mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat yang membuatnya kesal terlebih saat dia mengatakan "Karena kau lemah dan Luhan akan selalu menderita dan terluka jika bersamamu, kau dengar? HAH!"

"DIAAAMM!"

Luhan merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat mendengar teriakan Sehun, wajahnya seketika pucat dan benar saja saat dia menoleh dia harus melihat suaminya sedang mencengkram kemeja pria yang dia ketahui adalah Doojoon.

" _Sehun…"_

Nalurinya kemudian memanggilnya dengan cepat, dia bahkan tidak mengucapkan terimakasih pada perawat Kim dan hanya berjalan lurus dengan mata yang terus memperhatikan suaminya takut jika Doojoon melakukan hal mengerikan yang bisa membuat Sehunnya terluka.

" _Wae?_ Apa kau merasa lemah? Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak segera meninggalkan Luhan? Kenapa kau tidak membuatnya terbebas dari rasa sakit dan penderitaan? Kenapa kau tetap bertahan dan terus membuat Luhan merasakan sakit selama kalian bersama? Kenapa kau-…."

"YOON DOOJOON!"

Bukan Sehun yang berteriak, suara teriakan itu berasal dari belakang punggung kedua pria yang sedang bertengkar, keduanya pun segera menoleh untuk mendapati Luhan yang kini berjalan ke arah mereka dengan tatapan marah dan sedikit mengerikan.

Dia kemudian menyeruak di antara dua pria besar yang sedang saling mencengkram untuk memeluk Sehun dan memastikan tak ada luka baru di tubuh Sehun yang bisa membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat setiap hal itu terjadi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" katanya memastikan, berjinjit untuk menangkup wajah suaminya dan bernafas lega bahwa Sehun tidak mendapat luka baru selain luka-luka yang sudah didapatkannya dari Ravi.

"Aku baik sayang, aku baik-baik saja." katanya menyatukan kedua dahi mereka, meyakinkan Luhan bahwa dia baik-baik saja namun diabaikan istrinya yang terlalu protektif terlihat dari kedua tangannya yang menggenggam kuat jemari Sehun seraya berbalik penuh amarah untuk berhadapan dengan Doojoon.

"Enyahlah dari hidup kami!"

Hanya satu kata itu yang diucapkannya untuk Doojoon, dia kemudian memapah suaminya untuk pergi meninggalkan Doojoon yang kini tertawa seolah tak percaya Luhan melupakan fakta mau bagaimanapun juga Sehun masih bernafas karena dirinya, _dirinya,_ dan Luhan tidak boleh melupakan hal itu.

Tangannya pun terkepal begitu marah hingga tanpa sadar dia berteriak "LUHAN!" yang membuat langkah Luhan terhenti begitupula dengan Sehun yang mulai berdiri didepan istrinya, melindungi Luhan agar bajinga seperti Doojoon tidak menyentuh istrinya lagi.

"Kau masih memiliki satu urusan denganku, jangan lupakan itu jika kau ingin bajingan yang sialnya adalah suamimu bertahan hidup lama." Katanya menatap marah pada Sehun, dia menyeringai melihat raut pucat wajah Luhan sebelum pergi meninggalkan kedua pria yang mungkin akan bertengkar karena pernyataan mengejutkan yang baru saja dia katakan.

"Sayang, apa yang dia bicarakan?"

Dan benar saja, Sehun sudah menanyakan hal itu secepat dengan mulut tajam Doojoon ketika memberitahukan perjanjian mereka tentang _usb_ yang sudah berada di tangan Luhan, hal itu membuat Luhan sedikit cemas namun tak mengelak apapun dengan menjawab "Aku akan segera memberitahukan hal gila apa yang dia bicarakan sayang, percayalah padaku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan sepertinya Sehun benar-benar mencoba untuk tidak mengungkit tentang pernyataan yang dilontarkan Doojoon padanya beberapa saat lalu, terlihat dari diam dan tenangnya Sehun saat berada di dalam mobil cukup membuat Luhan cemas, suaminya hanya menatap keluar jendela sementara dirinya mengemudikan mobil sesekali mencuri pandang pada suaminya.

Luhan mencoba memahami diamnya Sehun karena berbagai hal, awalnya dia mencoba bertahan tapi semakin waktu berlalu dia semakin tidak tahan dan berniat menceritakan segalanya jika Sehun bertanya tidak diam dan hanya melihat ke luar jendela mobil.

Dia tidak tahan dan memutuskan untuk mencoba berbicara dengan suaminya "Sehunna."

" _hmmmh?"_

"Apa kau marah?"

Sehun menoleh pada istrinya, tersenyum kecil untuk menjawab "Kenapa aku harus marah?"

"Tentang yang Doojoon katakan?"

"Perjanjian kalian?"

"Sehunna, aku tidak memiliki perjanjian yang membahayakan diriku dengannya, aku hanya-…."

"Aku tahu sayang, tidak apa." katanya membalas, kembali melihat ke luar jendela dan itu membuat Luhan gusar karena sikap suaminya terlalu tenang.

"Lalu kenapa kau hanya diam? Kenapa tidak berbicara?"

Sehun menjawab, namun kali ini tidak menoleh dan hanya mengatakan dengan suaranya yang begitu kecil "Aku sedang bertanya-tanya."

"Mengenai apa?"

Kali ini Sehun menoleh, memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang mengemudikan mobil untuk menyadari bahwa mungkin dia memang tidak berguna dan tidak bisa melindungi pria mungil yang terlihat semakin dewasa bahkan melebihi dirinya sendiri.

"Apa benar aku tidak bisa melindungimu?"

" _huh?"_ Luhan melirik sekilas pada Sehun, dia sedikit tidak fokus menyerti saat melihat wajah sendu Sehun yang mengatakan hal gila entah karena apa "Apa yang kau bicarakan sayang?"

"Apa benar aku terlalu lemah untuk melindungimu? Apa selamanya sisa hidup kita aku hanya akan membuatmu menderita? Membuatmu menangis? _Entahlah sayang,_ Pertanyaan itu terus berputar di kepalaku."

"Doojoon yang mengatakannya padamu?"

"Ya, dia juga bilang aku tidak pantas menjadi pendampingmu."

"Dan kau percaya?"

Kembali melihat ke arah jendela, Sehun bergumam "Sedikit."

Luhan tidak tahan, dia sengaja membanting _stir_ ke sisi kanan jalan untuk menetralkan nafasnya, dia marah, _sangat,_ dia bahkan tidak menyangka hal yang mengganggu suaminya bukan perjanjian yang disebutkan Doojoon kepada mereka tapi karena ucapan sampah yang sengaja dilontarkan Doojoon untuk menjatuhkan mental suaminya dan itu berhasil.

"Ada apa sayang? kenapa kita berhenti?"

Luhan masih tertunduk, tangannya terkepal erat dan tergoda ingin memukul wajah tampan suaminya jika tidak melihat lebam di wajah Sehun sudah terlalu banyak hingga tidak menyisakan tempat untuknya.

Terkutuklah Ravi di neraka karena membuat wajah suaminya dipenuhi lebam dan luka gores, dia pun menggeram kesal sebelum membuka _seatbelt_ dan beralih ke pangkuan Sehun yang masih terkejut karena tindakan Luhan yang terlalu tiba-tiba seperti ini,

" _Lu-_ Ada apa sayang?" dia bertanya, tapi sepertinya Luhan terlalu marah hanya untuk membuka suara, dia pun mencium kasar bibir suaminya agar bibir yang terus menerus mengatakan hal gila itu berhenti berbicara dan hanya memberikan kecupan demi kecupan hangat yang menyenangkan.

Sehun tentu saja membuka bibirnya saat Luhan terus menggigit bibir bawahnya, tak lama setelah dia memberi akses istrinya bergerak terlalu liar untuk menyesap lidah dan kemudian memasukkan seluruh lidahnya ke dalam bibirnya, semua tindakan Luhan memberikan sensasi panas yang tidak bisa dipungkiri bagian sensitif tubuhnya.

Tapi dia tahu bukan tanpa alasan Luhan bertindak terlalu agresif seperti ini, dia tahu sesuatu terjadi dan pastilah bukan hal menyenangkan yang bisa diungkapkannya dengan mudah.

" _Aku pernah…."_

Dan benar saja Luhan menyudahi rasa panas yang mulai dirasakan dua tubuh mereka, dia mencoba menahan diri dengan menyatukan dua dahi mereka untuk mengatakan "Aku pernah membencimu, tapi demi Tuhan aku tidak pernah menyesal mencintaimu, aku bahkan sangat bahagia saat kau memilih untuk menikahi aku dan rela meninggalkan keluargamu. Jadi jangan katakan kau tidak pantas menjadi suamiku karena selain dirimu, aku tidak akan sudi mencintai pria lain, dimiliki pria lain, kau dengar?"

Wajar jika kecemasan Sehun dibawa sirna entah kemana, dia bahagia mendengar pengakuan istrinya, terlalu bahagia hingga rasanya dia rela melakukan apapun hanya untuk bersama Luhan selamanya.

"Sehun kau dengar apa yang aku katakan?"

Luhan cemas karena Sehun tak kunjung menjawab, yang dilakukan suaminya hanya mengusap lembut wajahnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di mengerti, Luhan takut Sehun mengatakan hal gila yang bisa membuatnya menangis kapan saja, namun ketakutannya sepertinya tak beralasan saat Sehun mengatakan

"Aku dengar."

" _huh?"_

Luhan berkedip lucu dibalas kecupan lembut Sehun di bibirnya, keduanya kembali saling memagut sampai Sehun sengaja menggigit bibir Luhan sebagai balasan kecil untuk tertawa sangat lega "Kau benar, selain aku tidak akan ada yang bisa membuatmu bahagia, kau juga tidak boleh dimiliki pria lain karena profesiku akan berubah menjadi seorang pembunuh, jadi aku dengar, aku tidak akan mengatakan hal gila yang membuatmu ketakutan seperti ini."

Luhan senang mendengarnya, dia memeluk erat tubuh suaminya seraya mengecupi tengkuk Sehun yang begitu menggoda, hatinya lega dan dia pun bisa bernafas karena berhasil membuat Sehun melupakan ucapan Doojoon dan membuangnya segala pikiran bodohnya "Bagus, jangan membuatku takut." Katanya kesal dan tak lama berpindah ke kursi pengemudi sebelum kedua tangan Sehun menahan pinggangnya kuat.

" _W-wae?"_

"Aku tegang."

" _nde?"_

"Sebentar saja, ya?"

"Sehun ini masih sore, orang-orang bisa melihat kita jika kita bercinta disini sayang."

"Tidak peduli."

Dan benar saja, sepertinya Sehun tidak peduli, yang dia lakukan hanya melucuti celana Luhan, menurunkannya asal sementara dirinya melakukan hal yang sama.

"Mobil kita sempit sayang, nanti saja di rumah, bagaimana?"

Sehun tidak mengindahkan ucapan Luhan, yang dia lakukan justru menurunkan sedikit kursinya, dia juga merentangkan kakinya ke _dashboard_ mobil sementara kedua tangannya sedikit mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan mulai mencari dimana lubang istrinya.

"Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh bukan, kau tidak-….. _SEHUN!"_

Dengan bantuan jari tengahnya, Sehun berhasil menemukan lubang istrinya, hal itu membuat Luhan memekik terkejut tatkala kejantanan suaminya berhasil dengan mudah menemukan dimana lubangnya.

Dia menyeringai _khas_ saat mereka masih sekolah dulu, Sehun bahkan memiliki tingkat kepercayaan diri untuk bergerak walau posisi mereka terhimpit oleh keadaan mobil yang cukup sempit.

"Sehun, perlahan sayang. _"_

" _sshh…aku sangat, baby Lu kau sangat menggairahkan."_

" _aah~"_

Lalu tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Luhan selain menutup rapat bibirnya, dia tidak boleh mendesah karena tempat ini masih terlalu mencolok di siang hari, jadilah dia hanya membiarkan Sehun menggerakan pinggulnya sementara Luhan bertumpu pada kaca jendela menikmati hal gila kembali dilakukan Sehun sama seperti saat mereka bersekolah dulu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setidaknya Luhan sudah berhasil melayani Sehun di dalam mobil, jadi dia memiliki alasan untuk mengulur waktu karena saat ini waktu masih menunjukkan pukul sembilan malan dan itu artinya masih ada empat jam tersisa sebelum mereka diizinkan pulang oleh Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

 _Ini pesta kejutan untuk Sehun, jadi kau harus mengulur waktu sampai tengah malam_

"Kemana lagi aku harus pegi?" Luhan bergumam, menjalankan tak tentu arah mobilnya selama hampir dua jam, beruntung mereka beristirahat setelah bercinta selama dua jam, jadi tak ada protes dari Sehun karena hanya ada rasa bersalah yang dirasakan suaminya.

"Lu maaf tidak bisa menahan diri."

Luhan berpura-pura kesal, dia mendelik marah pada Sehun dan mengatakan "Lain kali kau harus menyediakan pengaman di mobil."

" _Wae?_ Aku tidak suka pakai pengaman."

"Dan aku tidak suka mengemudi saat bagian bawahku dipenuhi _sperm_ milikmu sayangku." Katanya menyindir dibalas gerutuan Sehun " _Aku ingin punya baby, lalu kenapa tidak boleh keluar di dalam?"_

"Bukan tidak boleh hanya saja tidak di luar kamar, kau tahu tubuh kita lengket sekarang ini."

Luhan terus memarahi Sehun, mencari tempat yang bisa mereka kunjungi hingga wajahnya berbinar melihat _minimarket_ dua puluh empat jam, itu tujuannya untuk mengulur waktu hingga menimbulkan tanya dari Sehun.

"Kenapa kita berhenti? Kita tidak pulang?"

"Nanti saja, aku ingin membeli sesuatu." Katanya melepas _seatbelt_ sebelum membuka pintu mobil "Beli apa Lu?"

Luhan menunduk, melihat Sehun dari jendela mobil yang terbuka untuk menakuti suaminya "Pengaman."

"ANDWAE!"

"Kenapa berteriak?"

" _SHIRHEO!_ AKU TIDAK SUKA KAU MEMBELI KARET MENYEBALKAN ITU—LUHAN!— _sssh!"_

Seperti biasa, Luhan mengabaikan Sehun dan hanya berjalan memasuki mini market, hal itu membuat Sehun menatap horor hingga susah payah mengejar istrinya yang memiliki kemampuan berjalan dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

"LUHAN!"

.

.

.

"Berhenti cemberut, aku kan tidak jadi beli pengaman."

Saat ini mereka sedang menikmati _cup ice cream_ di minimarket yang mereka kunjungi, dan alasan mengapa Luhan membujuk suaminya adalah karena sepertinya Sehun benar-benar kesal saat dia membawa selusin pengaman ke kasir beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sehun bahkan terus berteriak " _aku tidak mau memakai karet itu."_ hingga membuat seluruh orang yang mendengarnya tertawa, _semua,_ tak terkecuali Luhan karena saat Sehun ribut tidak ingin pengaman, Luhan justru mengatakan "Suamiku tidak suka memakai karet, aku tidak jadi bayar." Yang mana membuat wajah Sehun merah padam sementara Luhan tertawa senang melihatnya.

"Kau membuatku malu."

" _aigooo…._ Berapa usiamu sayangku? Kenapa terus cemberut seperti ini." katanya menarik hidung Sehun dibalas tatapan jengah suaminya "Aku mau pulang."

"Tidak jadi beli pengaman?"

"LU!"

" _ha ha ha…._ Iya, maafkan aku. Ayo kita pulang."

Luhan berdiri lebih dulu, disusul Sehun yang kini meringis kesakitan karena belum beristirahat seharia ini, hal itu membuat Luhan cemas dan dengan sigap memapah suaminya "Ini salahmu karena terus bergerak, saat bercinta terutama."

"Siapa suruh kau menggoda." Katanya tak mau kalah dan berjalan keluar dibantu Luhan yang kini memegang pinggangnya "Hati-hati sayang." katanya membuka pintu, berniat melangkah keluar sampai tiba-tiba Sehun menariknya kembali masuk dan menekan tubuhnya ke salah satu dinding besar yang ada di minimarket.

"Sehun ada apa?"

Tiba-tiba raut wajah Sehun menjadi pucat saat mendengar _sirene_ mobil polisi, dia juga ketakutan sampai suara mobil polisi itu benar-benar hilang barulah dia melepaskan Luhan dan tertawa sangat dipaksakan.

" _he he he…._ Mian Lu, tapi mau bagaimanapun juga aku masih seroang buronan polisi, ayo pergi." katanya kembali meminta Luhan memapahnya sampai kedalam mobil. Tak ada yang berbicara, Luhan tahu Sehun masih sedikit panik, hal itu membuatnya cemas karena ketakutan Sehun tidaklah beralasan.

"Sayang? kau baik-baik saja?"

" _huh?_ Tentu, aku bai-baik saja, ayo pulang."

"Baiklah."

Bohong jika hati Luhan tidak tertusuk sakit mendengarnya, suaminya tidak melakukan apapun tapi polisi menjadikannya tersangka, hal itu sangat mengganggu Luhan hingga tanpa sadar dia mencengkram kuat kemudi mobil untuk bersumpah dan melakukan segala cara agar suaminya bebas dari tuduhan.

.

.

.

.

 _BLAM!_

Tak lama mereka sampai di rumah, waktu juga sudah menujukkan pukul dua belas malam itu artinya hari ini tanggal 12 April. Luhan sengaja tidak mengatakan apapun, yang dia lakukan hanya memapah suaminya karena jujur insiden di rumah sakit dan ketakutan Sehun saat melihat polisi masih sangat mengganggunya.

"Luhan."

" _hmmh?"_

"Kenapa diam? Kau lelah?"

Luhan tertawa, dia menggeleng seraya membuka pintu utama rumah untuk mendapat suara terompet dan suara Taeoh yang berteriak

"SAMCHOOON SAENGIL CHUKAE!"

Dan sesuai dugaan, Sehun luar biasa terkejut mendapat pesta kejutan untuknya, tahun ini dia bahkan sangat bersyukur karena Tuhan mengembalikan potongan-potongan yang hilang darinya, mengembalikan belahan jiwanya hingga malam ini, dia bisa berkumpul dengan orang-orang yang paling dikasihinya.

"Bagaimana aku lelah jika hari ini suamiku berulang tahun? Selamat ulang tahun sayangku."

Sehun tak tahan, dia menarik Luhan, memeluknya erat dan mengecupi wajah istrinya, dia bahkan melupakan rasa sakit di bekas jahitannya untuk berbisik "Aku bahagia Luhan, terimakasih sayangku." Katanya mengecup bibir Luhan sampai suara dehaman itu terdengar.

"HEY ADA ANAKKU DISINI! CARI TEMPAT UNTUK BERCINTA!"

" _bodoh,_ Kau yang mengajari anak kita mengetahui hal-hal _vulgar_ Kai." Kyungsoo menggerutu lalu Sehun berjongkok "TAEOYAAAA SAMCHOON PULANG!" disambut pekikan si anak tiga tahun yang kini berlari mendekati paman kesayangannya "Samchoon!"

Sehun menciumi wajah Taeoh, menggendong putra Kai dan Kyungsoo untuk menggenggam tangan istrinya " _Welcome home Lu."_

"Aku sudah pulang sejak beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Sebagai istriku, selamat datang."

Luhan mengecup tangan Sehun, bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lain dan mengambil Jiwon yang sudah terlelap di pelukan Chanyeol " _aigoo_ anak Lulu lucu sekali." Katanya gemas menciumi Jiwoon hingga membuat bayi satu tahun itu terbangun dan tertawa saat melihat Luhan.

"Astaga kenapa lucu sekali Jiwonaaa…"

Tak tahan Luhan terus menciumi Jiwon, dia terlalu gemas sampai Kai dan Chanyeol mengapitnya dan memaksa Luhan melihat suami tercintanya meniup lilin ulang tahun

"Sebutkan permintaanmu." Ujar Baekhyun

"Bersuara." Timpal Kyungsoo dan tak lama permintaan itu hanya ditujukan untuk satu orang dan orang itu adalah….. _istrinya._

"Lindungi Luhan, jangan biarkan istriku menderita lagi."

Lalu Luhan terisak sebagai respon dari permintaan Luhan, dia menyerahkan Jiwon pada Kai sebelum menghampiri suaminya, menarik kencang telinga Sehun " _aaahh…_ Kenapa telingaku ditarik."

Singkat, Luhan memarahi Sehun lagi dengan mengatakan "Kenapa tidak berdoa agar kita segera diberi _baby?_ Kau tidak ingin jadi ayah dari anakku?"

Semua tertawa mendengar omelan Luhan, tak terkecuali Sehun yang begitu gemas dan kini mendekap erat istrinya "Itu menjadi doaku setiap malam, aku mencintaimu sayang."

Luhan mengangguk, membalas erat pelukan Sehun seraya berbisik "Aku mencintaimu Sehun."

Lalu moment romantis mereka dirusak Kai yang kembali berulah dan mengatakan "EKHEM! Aku lapar, kue itu mahal jadi aku harus segera menghabiskannya, cepat tiup lilin."

"Astaga Jong, kau mencuci otak putraku dengan mulut iblismu!" gertak Chanyeol yang kini menyelamatkan putra cantiknya dari Jongin _si mahluk pemakan segala._

" _memalukan."_

Baekhyun menggerutu dibalas rengekan Kyungsoo yang bergumam "Apa aku bisa menceraikannya?"

"Tentu saja bisa." Ujar Baekhyun bersemangat sampai suara berat Kai terdengar "Yasudah ceraikan saja aku, nanti aku nikahi lagi." timpal Kai mencium Kyungsoo tak sabar membuat Kyungsoo mendesis kesal namun tak bisa mengelak bahwa setiap ciuman Jongin begitu panas dan membuatnya ketagihan.

"Cari tempat jika ingin bercinta, ingat?"

Kini Sehun yang balas menyindir, tak lupa dia menggendong Taeoh dan merangkul istrinya, bersiap untuk meniup kue ulang tahun dengan harapan akan bisa terus berkumpul seperti ini, _selamanya._

"YEEEY!"

Taeoh memekik senang, Kai tanpa ragu memotong kue dalam ukuran besar sementara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah kembali ke kamar karena Jiwon menangis dan meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan yang kini sedang saling melumat di dapur, pakaian mereka sudah setengah terbuka lalu tiba-tiba Taeoh datang dan terdengar sedih.

" _samchoonn…"_

Keduanya salah tingkah, Luhan mengancingkan kemeja Sehun sementara tangan suaminya masih sempat mengusap bokongnya, Sehun pun bertanya "Ada apa Taeoh sayang?" yang dibalas lucu oleh anak tiga tahun saat mengatakan "Jangan makan Lulu."

Astaga, rupanya Taeoh melihat bagaiamana Sehun melumat rakus bibir istrinya, hal itu membuat Luhan bersembunyi di pelukan Sehun sementara Sehun berteriak memanggil ayah dari keponakan lucunya

"JONG BAWA TAEOH TIDUR!"

"NANTI, KUENYA BELUM HABIS!"

"SEKARANG!"

Dan tak lama Kyungsoo keluar kamar, dia menatap kesal pada Sehun karena berteriak pada putranya dan bertanya pada putranya "Ada apa nak?"

"Samchoon makan Lulu."

" _nde?"_

Taeoh mencontohkan cara Sehun melumat bibir Luhan hingga membuat matanya membulat terkejut dan menggerutu "Aku akan membawa anakku pindah dari rumah mesum ini."

" _eyy…_ Kau dan Kai sama saa Soo."

"DIAM!"

 _BLAM!_

Kyungsoo kesal, lalu kekehan terdengar dari Sehun yang kembali melumati bibir istrinya, keduanya berciuman sangat mesra sampai tiba-tiba Sehun teringat satu hal "Sayang."

Luhan yang dibawa Sehun duduk di meja dapur menatap tak sabar suaminya, kakinya pun mengunci pinggang suaminya untuk bertanya "Ada apa?"

"Mana hadiahku?"

"Hadiah?"

"Yang lain sudah memberikan hadiahku, lalu mana hadiah darimu?"

"Aku bukan hadiahmu?"

Sehun menggeleng kecewa, membuat Luhan tertawa dan mulai memeluk manja suaminya untuk berbisik "Besok malam aku akan memberikan hadiah untukmu."

.

.

.

.

.

 _Keesokan malam,_

 _._

 _._

"Kemana kau membawaku pergi sayang? Kenapa mataku harus ditutup?"

"Bukan kejutan jika kau tahu kemana kita pergi."

"Kejutan?"

"Kau yang meminta hadiah ulang tahun dariku bukan? Jadi sabarlah sebentar lagi Sehunnie."

Suaranya memang terdengar ceria saat menggoda suaminya, tapi jika Sehun tidak menggunakan penutup mata mungkin dia akan melihat raut wajah tegang Luhan yang sedang mengendarai mobilnya saat ini.

Si pria cantik bahkan terlihat terus menggigit kuat bibirnya, sesekali jari telunjuknya memukul cemas kemudi mobil seraya menebak bagaimana reaksi Sehun saat tahu kemana tempat tujuan mereka sesaat lagi.

 _Kau akan baik-baik saja kan sayang? Tidak, kau memang harus baik-baik saja._

Luhan berdoa kuat dalam hati sementara Sehun mulai tenang dan terlihat tak sabar menebak kemana istrinya membawa mereka pergi "Sayang apa kita akan ke pantai?" tanyanya lagi dibalas senyum kecil Luhan yang kini menggenggam satu tangan suaminya dan menciumnya sayang "Percayalah padaku tempat ini lebih dari pantai." Lirihnya, dan tak lama Luhan berbelok ke sisi kanan jalan untuk masuk ke sebuah rumah mewah yang menyimpan sejuta kenangan bahagia dan air mata tentang bagaiamana Sehun memberikan seluruh cintanya hanya pada Luhan.

"Kita sampai."

Suara lembut Luhan terdengar, membuat Sehun tak sabar membuka penutup matanya jika tangan Luhan tidak lebih dulu menahan tangannya "Ada apa Lu?"

"Biar aku yang membukanya."

Tak lama Luhan membuka _seatbelt_ dan keluar dari mobil, lalu dia berjalan memutari mobil untuk membuka pintu samping kemudi dan menunduk, melepas _seatbelt_ suaminya dan membantu Sehun keluar dari mobilnya saat ini.

"Sudah boleh dibuka?" Tanya Sehun tak sabar, sebenarnya dia bertanya-tanya kenapa suasana dan tempatnya berpijak saat ini terasa familiar, ditambah genggaman tangan Luhan di tangannya semakin kuat dan hanya membuatnya menebak bahwa istrinya sedang terlihat cemas saat ini.

"Luhan? Kau baik-baik saja sayang?"

Dan inilah Sehun, suaminya yang selalu bisa menebak kondisinya bahkan dengan mata tertutup sekalipun, jujur memang Luhan sedang dilanda cemas dan takut berlebihan, pikirannya sudah menebak hal-hal seperti Sehun akan berteriak marah atau bahkan menolak bertemu dengan ketiga orang yang sedang menunggunya di dalam sana.

Hal itu membuat Luhan sedikit cemas namun coba dia hilangkan dengan tertawa dan mencium bibir Sehun sekilas "Aku baik-baik saja sayang, apa kau siap?"

"Sangat."

Luhan pun berjalan ke belakang tubuh tinggi dan besar suaminya, dia berjinjit sedikit untuk membuka penutup mata yang dia pasangkan serta memberi satu peringatan terakhir agar Sehun "Tetap pejamkan matamu, kau boleh membukanya setelah hitungan ketiga."

"Oke."

Lalu Luhan membuang penutup mata yang ada di tangannya, dia berjalan memposisikan diri di depan suaminya, memeluknya erat dan hal itu membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya mengapa Luhan memeluknya dan mengapa jantung istrinya berdegup sangat kencang dan tak beraturan.

" _satu…."_

" _dua…"_

Luhan mulai menghitung, dan semakin dia menghitung dia memeluk suaminya semakin erat, Luhan bahkan tidak berniat menyembunyikan ketakutannya lagi, dia sedang menunjukkan pada Sehun bahwa dia cemas namun dia juga tak sabar melihat bagaimana reaksi yang akan diberikan Sehun setelah hitungan mencapai angka

" _tiga….._ Kau bisa membuka matamu sayang."

Awalnya samar karena hampir setengah jam Sehun memejamkan mata, lalu beberapa kedipan mata cukup membuat Sehun memiliki firasat buruk tentang tempat ini dan benar saja, kedipan kelima di matanya sukses membuat Sehun tertohon dan bisa dirasakan Luhan dengan perubahan detak jantung suaminya yang berubah tak beraturan seolah dia sedang menahan amarahnya.

" _apa yang kau-…._ Lelucon apa ini Lu?"

Terdengar jelas Sehun menggertakan giginya, tapi Luhan tak memiliki keberanian untuk menatap wajah suaminya saat ini, dia hanya berusaha tenang, memeluk Sehun semakin erat seraya berbisik

"Bagaimana?"

Dan tak ada yang membuat Sehun terkejut selain kenyataan bahwa Luhan membawanya ketempat yang tak pernah lagi dia datangi selama hampir tiga tahun, tempat dimana Sehun dengan berat hati memutuskan bahwa tempat yang dia sebut rumah menjadi satu-satunya tempat yang begitu dia benci karena kedua orang tuanya, sang ayah terutama sudah membuatnya nyaris kehilangan Luhan dengan berbagai cara.

"Selamat datang sayang, kita pulang kerumah."

Tak percaya mendengar ucapan Luhan, Sehun segera menarik lengan istrinya dan memastikan apa yang baru saja diucapkan Luhan "Apa kau bilang?" katanya menangkup wajah Luhan yang entah mengapa terlihat sangat kacau dipenuhi penyesalan di kedua matanya.

"Rumah, kita sudah pulang." Katanya mengulang dibalas respon Sehun yang kemudian membalas "Ini bukan rumah, di tempat ini terdapat orang-orang yang menyakitimu."

" _Sehun…."_

"Jadi ini bukan rumah, tempat ini neraka untuk kita, ayo pulang."

Dan saat tangan Sehun membawanya masuk kembali masuk kedalam mobil. Luhan bersusah payah menghentikannya, dia lebih dulu melepas genggaman tangan Sehun dan memeluk erat punggung suaminya seraya terisak memohon "Tenanglah sayang, kumohon."

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

Sehun bertanya dingin, dia juga tak mengerti jalan pikiran Luhan yang terkadang membuatnya takjub tak mengerti, kenapa Luhan membawanya pulang kerumah yang mereka benci, yang membuatnya menderita, hal itu membuat hati Sehun berdenyut sakit mengingat rasanya tak pantas Luhan menangis hanya karena rumah yang membawa mimpi buruk untuk mereka berdua.

" _Sehun…."_

Tak tahan Sehun mengumpat " _sial!"_ sebelum berbalik arah untuk memegang kedua pundak istrinya dan menatap langsung mata Luhan yang dipenuhi air mata "Aku tanya kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku ingin pulang." Lirihnya dan tak diduga Sehun kehilangan sedikit rasa sabarnya untuk membentak Luhan dan berteriak "INI BUKAN RUMAH!"

Hal itu cukup membuat Luhan tersentak, dia tak lagi terisak hanya saja tatapan Luhan dipenuhi rasa bersalah akan sesuatu yang tak pernah dia lakukan "Sayang, maafkan aku."

Luhan mengerti semua yang dilakukan Sehun berdasar emosi, tapi yang membuat rasa bersalah dia rasakan adalah kenyataan bahwa kebencian Sehun pada keluarganya karena ingin melindunginya, dulu dia bahagia tapi setelah semua hal mengerikan yang telah dia lalui, dia hanya mengerti bahwa selama ini dirinya sangat egois karena ingin memiliki Sehun tanpa memahami penderitaan dan rasa sakit yang suaminya rasakan.

Hal itu membuatnya tersenyum, dia mengerti namun tetap memaksa Sehun untuk memilih dengan cara menghapus air matanya lalu menatap Sehun untuk mengatakan "Dengan atau tanpamu aku akan tetap pulang."

"Luhan…."

"Kau bisa membawaku pulang saat kau siap, sekarang kau bisa pergi, aku tidak memaksa."

Dan setelahnya Luhan berjalan mendekati pintu utama yang akan membawanya memasuki kediaman Oh, tempat pertama yang membuatnya nyaman selain rumahnya sewaktu kecil, dia juga tidak berharap Sehun akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri tanpa harus merasa bersalah pada semua hal yang telah terjadi pada mereka.

"Luhan kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkan aku lagi, kau ingat?"

"Aku tidak meninggalkanmu sayang, aku hanya pulang ke rumah."

Luhan menjawab tanpa menoleh pada Sehun, _dia tidak bisa,_ dia lemah jika melihat kedua mata suaminya dan hanya akan berakhir berlari ke pelukan Sehun, yang dia inginkan hanya membawa Sehun pulang ke rumah dalam artian sebenarnya, tidak menyimpan benci dan amarah yang akan membuatnya menyesal di kemduian hari.

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau datang dan-….."

Satu tarikan kencang Luhan sudah berpindah ke pelukan suaminya, dia masih bisa merasakan detak jantung Sehun berdegup lebih cepat, yang membedakan kini tak ada deru nafas berlebihan yang menandakan dirinya sedang merasa dikhianati.

Hal itu cukup membuat Luhan terkejut, terlebih saat Sehun berbisik " _bagaimana-….._ Bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkanmu seorang diri di rumah ini?"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja." Katanya tersenyum miris ketika Sehun masih menganggap rumahnya adalah hal yang begitu mengerikan "Aku janji." Tambahnya dibalas tautan tangan besar Sehun yang kini menggenggamnya erat.

Tak banyak yang dikatakan suaminya, Sehun hanya berjalan mendekati pintu utama, bersiap membukanya sampai dirasa tangan Luhan tiba-tiba menjadi dingin di genggaman tangannya "Sayang, jangan paksakan dirimu."

Sehun mengabaikan ucapan Luhan, dia hanya menatap dingin pada Luhan sebelum membuka pintu rumah yang sudah di tutup tiga tahun lalu dari pikiran dan hatinya "Kita pulang, _jika kau memaksa."_

Keduanya kini beriringan masuk ke dalam rumah dalam artian sebenarnya, _gugup dan cemas,_ adalah hal yang dirasakan Luhan maupun Sehun, tak ada yang berbicara sampai suara seorang remaja terdengar seperti menyambut kepulangan mereka.

"Selamat datang, kami sudah menunggu kalian."

Keduanya menoleh untuk menemukan Jaehyun sedang berdiri di sisi koridor pintu utama, menyambut dengan senyum paling tampan yang menunjukkan kedua lesung pipinya untuk meneruskan kalimat sambutannya pada kedua pria yang begitu dikaguminya sejak kecil

" _hyung…."_

Sesaat mata Sehun bertatapan dengan mata adik bungsunya, _selain kehilangan banyak berat badan,_ sepertinya Jaehyun juga kesulitan untuk tidur di malam hari, itu terlihat dari kantung mata dan tatapan lelah yang dia berikan.

Lagipula keadaan mencekam sangat terasa di rumah yang dulunya dipenuhi tawa, hal itu membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya namun dia tetap bungkam sampai Luhan melepas genggaman tangannya dan berlari kepelukan Jaehyun

"Hay Jae, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Jaehyun menyambut kedatangan Luhan, dia merentangkan kedua tangannya lalu membiarkan Luhan berada di pelukannya dengan tatapan sang kakak yang tak berkedip memperhatikan segala gerak-gerik yang dilakukan kakak iparnya "Aku baik hyung, hanya sedikit lelah."

"Aku akan memeriksamu setelah ini, mana mama?"

Tiba-tiba Sehun kesulitan bernafas saat Luhan bertanya tentang keberadaan sosok yang sangat dirindukannya, matanya berharap cemas melihat wanita yang kali terakhir dia tinggalkan sedang menjerit dan menangis memohon agar dirinya tidak pergi.

Hal itu membuatnya bergerak cemas sampai Jaehyun mengatakan "Mama sudah menunggu di ruang makan, ayo."

Luhan mengangguk sebelum mengerling suaminya "Sayang…" katanya mengulurkan tangan dan mau tak mau Sehun menyambutnya, membiarkan Luhan menuntunnya masuk kedalam rumah yang memiliki cerita hidupnya di setiap koridor dan ruangan di rumah ini.

"Ma, Sehun hyung sudah datang."

Sehun dibuat tak bergerak saat Jaehyun memberitahu kedatangannya pada sang mama, dia bisa melihat ibunya sedang memindahkan sup panas yang dia tebak sup rumput laut sebagai perayaan hari ulang tahun dan nyaris menjatuhkannya jika Jaehyun tidak sigap dan mengambil sup panas itu dari tangan ibu mereka.

" _omo,_ Kau baik-baik saja nak?"

Dia cemas melihat tangan Jaehyun yang terkena sup panas, tapi itu hanya cemas sesaat karena kecemasan sesungguhnya adalah karena ibu dari tiga anak itu diam-diam sudah melihat putra nomor dua yang dia lahirkan, dia melihat Sehun disana, sedang menatapnya dengan tangan yang tak lepas menggenggam istrinya, menggenggam Luhan.

Hal itu membuat Jihyo sedikit salah tingkah jika Luhan tidak lebih dulu menyapa "Kami pulang ma." Yang mana hal itu membuat respon di jemari tangannya semakin kuat karena sepertinya Sehun benar-benar tidak menyukai kalimat " _pulang"_ disini.

" _Sayang…."_

Luhan memperingatkan, lalu diam-diam Jihyo datang mendekat dan mulai membersihkan tangannya yang sedikit kotor karena memasak untuk melihat putranya dari jarak dekat, pertemuan ibu dan anak itu pun tidak terelakan.

Jihyo sebenarnya bertanya-tanya mengapa wajah putranya dipenuhi gores luka dan terdapat lebam di sekitar matanya, hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Sehun, dia bertanya-tanya pula mengapa ibunya terlihat sangat pucat dan kehilangan banyak berat tubuhnya.

Wanita yang dikenalnya periang bahkan terlihat sangat tertekan dan ketakutan karena satu hal, membuatnya sangat ingin bertanya jika hatinya mengijinkan dan tidak menyimpan rasa marahnya lagi pada kedua orang tuanya.

" _h-_ Hay nak."

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu dengan Mama." Luhan berbisik, tapi sepertinya Sehun enggan melepaskan tangan Luhan dan lebih memilih membawa Luhan ke dekapannya sebagai pengalihan "Kau tetap disini bersamaku." Tegasnya dan itu membuat Jihyo tersenyum pahit menyadari ketakutan Sehun akan kemampuan dirinya dan Insung di masa lalu dalam membuat Luhan pergi dari hidup putranya.

"Sehun…."

"Tidak apa nak, tetaplah disamping Sehun." Jihyo tersenyum sangat cantik membuat Luhan merasa tak enak hati dan tak memiliki pilihan lain selain melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sehun yang sedang memeluknya erat " _Kau jahat."_ Bisiknya memukul dada Sehun dan diabaikan suaminya yang masih tak mau mengeluarkan suara apapun.

"Bagaimana kabarmu nak?"

"Aku baik, bagaimana dengan Mama?" dia bertanya dan itu membuat Jihyo bersemangat dan mengatakan "Mama baik."

"Baguslah, kalau begitu apa kita bisa langsung pada inti acaranya."

" _nde?"_

"Bukankah kita disini untuk merayakan ulang tahunku?"

Luhan putus asa mendengar betapa dingin hati Sehun pada ibunya, dia pun sengaja memeluk Sehun lebih erat walau kenyataannya yang sedang dilakukan Luhan adalah menggiggit kuat dada suaminya seolah memberi peringatan untuk berbicara lebih baik.

" _ah,_ Kau benar nak, ayo kita makan, mama sudah membuatkan banyak makanan kesukaanmu dan Luhan." Katanya berbalik arah, berjalan lebih dulu ke meja dengan mengusap air matanya lebih dulu, Sehun melihatnya, namun dia tidak melakukan apapun dan hanya membiarkan Luhan terus menggigit kuat lengan dan dadanya.

"Sudah selesai menggigitnya?" katanya bertanya dingin dibalas hentakan kaki Luhan yang sengaja menginjak kuat kaki Sehun hingga membuat suaminya meringis "Aku membencimu." Katanya kesal, berniat pergi namun lagi-lagi Sehun mendekapnya seolah tak membiarkan dirinya berkeliaran seorang diri di rumah yang memberikan trauma untuknya.

"Lepas."

"Diam atau kita pulang." Katanya mengancam dan sekali lagi Luhan mengangkat tangan kanan Sehun, menggigit kuat lengan suaminya sebagai pelampiasan kesal hingga gigitannya tercetak jelas di tangan putih Sehun yang kini berubah menjadi biru lebam.

"Aku benci padamu."

"Dan aku tidak akan pernah meminta hadiah ulang tahun lagi darimu, _tidak akan pernah."_

Kemudian Sehun berjalan mendekati meja makan, dia menarik kursi untuk istrinya yang masih menatapnya jengah sebelum menarik kursi miliknya sendiri.

"Ayo makan, kalian pasti lapar."

Jaehyun tidak banyak berbicara, sesekali dia hanya memperhatikan Sehun yang begitu protektif pada kakak iparnya, sesekali pula matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata kakaknya namun segera dialihkan Sehun yang kini sibuk mengurusi Luhan layaknya bayi yang tak bisa ditinggalkan sedikit pun.

"Makan ini." Katanya memilih makanan yang bisa dimakan Luhan dan yang tak boleh dimakan istrinya, membuat Luhan jengah dan segera menyuarakan protesnya "Aku bisa sendiri."

"Ya aku tahu, tapi disini semua yang kau lakukan atas izin dariku sayang."

"Sehunna…."

Dan saat kedua pasang suami istri itu bertengkar, Jihyo seperti dibawa ke masa lalu saat dimana Luhan enggan sarapan pagi tapi putranya akan melakukan apapun agar bibir kekasihnya terbuka dan mengunyah walau sedikit roti.

Mereka akan berakhir bertengkar dan saling berteriak, tapi entah pertengkaran seperti apa yang terjadi Sehun akan selalu memenangkan perdebatan mereka di meja makan, dan hal tak berbeda terjadi malam ini, saat Sehun hanya memberikan satu telur dan sepotong ikan beserta sup rumput laut Luhan memakannya dengan lahap walau matanya masih mengincar pasta yang ada di meja.

"Tidak ada pasta malam ini."

" _Menyebalkan!"_

Disela gerutuan Luhan, Jihyo kemudian tertawa gemas, dan untuk Jaehyun ini adalah tawa pertama ibunya sejak tiga bulan berlalu, ibunya juga terlihat sangat bahagia hingga membuatnya tertunduk menahan air mata haru yang kini berlomba ingin membasahi matanya.

"Ma, kenapa tertawa?"

"Kalian sama sekali tidak berubah nak, tetap Sehun dan Luhan yang sama dengan Luhan dan Sehun kecil mama."

Luhan meletakkan sumpit dan sendok yang sedang digunakannya, dia kemudian menggenggam tangan Jihyo seraya berujar lembut "Kami tidak pernah berubah ma." Timpalnya dibalas air mata bahagia Jihyo yang kini menetes hingga membuat Sehun memalingkan wajah antara tidak tega dan tak menyangka Luhan akan semudah itu memaafkan keluarganya.

" _eyy…._ Berhenti menangis ma, ini ulang tahun Sehun, _ah ya_ Jae, apa mama sudah meminum obatnya?"

"Seperti katamu hyung, satu hari satu tablet, aku sudah memberikannya pada mama siang tadi."

"Bagus, jangan meminum obat lagi ma, aku sedang membatasinya."

Merasa tak mengerti dengan percakapan adik serta istrinya Sehun membuka suara "Obat apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa sayang, tapi beberapa hari yang lalu mama ketergantungan obat penenang."

" _mwo?"_

"Tapi kau tenang saja, selama mama mengkonsumsi dalam pengawasan semua akan baik-baik saja. Hanya tidak lebih dari satu tablet dalam satu hari, aku sedang mengurangi dosisnya." Ujar Sehun mengerling suaminya sebelum kembali menatap Jihyo yang masih menangis "Jadi mama tidak menangis bukan? Aku benar?"

"Kau benar, mama tidak menangis nak." Katanya menghapus cepat air mata miliknya sebelum beralih pada putranya "Selamat ulang tahun sayang, terimakasih kau sudah pulang kerumah."

Sehun tetap menolak melihat mata mamanya, yang dia lakukan hanya mengangguk dan membalas singkat ucapan dari sang mama "Terimakasih."

Luhan ingin menegur suaminya, tapi tangan ibu mertuanya menahan tangannya hingga membuat Luhan menatap mata sang ibu untuk mendapati wanita cantik itu menggeleng seolah meminta agar Luhan tidak mempermasalahkan sikap suaminya.

" _tidak apa Lu…"_

Luhan meringis pilu, berbanding terbalik dengan Jihyo yang sedang berusaha tegar lalu bertanya "Kalian akan bermalam disini?"

Secepat kilat Sehun menjawab "Tidak kami akan pulang." Namun dibalas Luhan tak kalah cepat dan tak kalah kesal yang mengatakan "Kami akan bermalam ma."

" _sayang…."_

Luhan menghindari tatapan super mengerikan milik suaminya, dia hanya terus mencari topik baru sementara Jihyo mengatakan "Tidak apa jika ingin pulang Lu, pulanglah nak."

"Tidak, aku akan bermalam. Jika Sehun ingin pulang aku tidak masalah tidak sendirian dan kedinginan dikamar, dia hanya perlu menjemputku lagi kesini, _benar sayang?"_

Sehun benar-benar merasa dikhianati istrinya sendiri, dia bahkan kehabisan kata-kata untuk mencari celah dari semua _acting_ istrinya hingga berakhir tertawa dingin dan tetap memaksa "Jika kau kedinginan dan takut bermalam disini, kenapa tidak pulang kerumah kita?"

Luhan dan isi kepalanya bersikeras mengatakan "Ini juga rumah, kita sudah pulang."

"Luhan!"

Sehun meninggikan nada suaranya dan ini kesempatan Luhan memasang ekspresi sedih yang tak bisa dihindari Sehun, dia mengigit kencang bibirnya antara _acting_ dan benar takut bercampur jadi satu.

Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apalagi agar suaminya tinggal hingga rencana itu keluar begitu saja di bibirnya "Aku harus meminta persetujuanmu untuk perawatan papa."

" _huh?"_

Barulah Sehun menyadari sesuatu yang dirasanya kurang adalah kehadiran pria tertua di keluarganya, dia akan menanyakan dimana ayahnya pada Jaehyun, tapi saat istrinya mengatakan perawatan untuk ayahnya pastilah terjadi sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Sesaat semua pasang mata mengarah pada Luhan, seperti mengatakan _ini belum saatnya,_ tapi Luhan tetaplah Luhan, dia akan melakukan apapun yang dirasanya benar dan memang akan dilakukannya.

"Ikut aku sebentar." Katanya mengulurkan tangan, meminta suaminya untuk ikut bersama dengannya dan Sehun menerima uluran tangan Luhan, dia menggenggam tangan istrinya untuk berjalan menuju kamar yang dia tebak adalah milik orang tuanya.

"Sayang ada apa?"

Luhan tertunduk sekilas, dia tidak tega menyampaikan hal ini tapi Sehun harus mengetahuinya, dia harus berhenti membenci keluarganya karena keluarganya membutuhkan ketiga putranya untuk bertahan hidup.

"Sayang."

" _mmhh?"_

Luhan menatap wajah suaminya, mencium bibir yang terlihat ingin mengatakan banyak hal tapi dia tahan untuk menjaga perasaannya, Luhan kemudian memeluk suaminya dan berbisik "Berjanjilah setelah ini kita akan bermalam disini."

" _wae?"_

Bersamaan dengan pertanyaan yang dia ajukan, Luhan membuka pintu kamar orang tuanya. Awalnya Sehun tidak melihat apapun selain gelap, namun bayangan seseorang menarik perhatiannya dan disanalah sosok yang dia benci sekaligus dia rindukan sedang berada, menatap entah apa diluar sana dengan kursi roda yang menopang dirinya.

"Baekhyun bilang ayah mengalami trauma, dia sadar secara fisik tapi batinnya terkunci oleh rasa bersalahnya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Luhan berdiri di depan suaminya, meminta Sehun untuk menatapnya agar mudah untuknya menjelaskan "Bersamaan dengan hari pemakamanku saat itu papa juga pergi bersamaku, dia menyalahkan dirinya atas kematian palsuku dan terus mengunci dirinya dengan trauma yang membuatnya seperti itu."

" _mwo?"_

"Papa membutuhkanmu sayang, bicaralah dengan papa."

Sehun yang masih tak mengerti situasi ini dipaksa masuk oleh istrinya, kemudian dia mendengar suara pintu tertutup meninggalkan dirinya dan pria yang dulunya begitu angkuh dan sombong dan bisa melakukan segala hal yang dia inginkan kini hanya terlihat menyedihkan tak merespon apapun.

Hal itu membuat Sehun tertawa dingin menatap ayahnya, perlahan langkahnya mendekat, mengamati setiap bagian dari ayahnya yang kini tak merespon apapun bahkan saat matanya menatap tajam pria yang pernah mencoba memisahkannya dari Luhan, yang melakukan segala cara agar keluarganya bahagia tanpa mempedulikan kemungkinan terkecil sekalipun akan penderitaan orang lain yang juga memiliki keluarga.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Pa?"

Sehun bertanya, berusaha tenang walau tak ada respon dari ayahnya, hal itu memancing emosinya, kenapa ayahnya bertingkah seperti ini, menghukum dirinya sendiri dan membiarkan istri serta putra bungsunya menderita, _kenapa….._

"Kapan papa berhenti melakukan segala hal yang papa inginkan? Kapan papa memikirkan kondisi orang lain selain dirimu sendiri? KAPAN?"

"…"

"Mama membutuhkan papa, Jaehyun membutuhkan papa, Yunho hyung membutuhkan papa dan AKU-… _aku juga membutuhkan sosok ayahku,_ jadi cepat tatap mataku PA!"

"…"

Tak ada jawaban, membuat Sehun terpaksa berjongkok untuk berhadapan langsung dengan ayahnya, "Jika papa merasa bersalah pada istriku, tunjukkan dengan cara yang benar, kau harus meminta maaf pada istriku, papa dengar? Luhan-…." Sehun tertunduk, dia menangis frustasi sebelum menatap gusar ayahnya yang tak merespon.

"Luhan masih hidup dan dia ada disini bersama kita, jadi sadarlah, _sadar….._ JANGAN SEPERTI INI PA!"

Tak tahan Sehun kemudian berlari ke luar kamar ayahnya, meninggalkan Insung yang tanpa sadar menitikkan air matanya setelah suara putra yang sangat dirindukannya berhasil terdengar dan membuatnya terbangun dari tidurnya yang panjang.

Dia memang belum bisa merespon, seluruh tubuhnya kaku dan tak bisa digerakkan, tapi dia bisa mendengar suara putranya, dia juga mendengar bahwa Luhan masih hidup hingga membuat kesadarannya perlahan bangun walau tak sepenuhnya sadar.

" _Sehun, anakku."_

 _BLAM!_

" _hyung…!"_

Jaehyun berusaha mengejar kakaknya saat pintu kamar itu dibanting kencang oleh Sehun, tapi sepertinya dia harus menahan diri karena Luhan menarik tangannya, kakak iparnya juga menggeleng lemah seraya menghapus air mata karena mendengar semua hal yang dikatakan Sehun untuk ayahnya.

Beruntung Sehun tidak pergi keluar rumah, karena yang dilakukan suaminya justru berlari ke lantai dua dan membanting pintu kamarnya, tempat dimana dirinya dan Sehun melakukan banyak hal sampai malam ini.

" _tapi hyung….."_

"Biar aku yang menangani kakakmu, pergilah tidur dan pastikan Mama juga beristirahat."

Setelahnya Luhan juga menaiki tangga lantai dua dengan perasaan gundah dan gusar, dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghibur suaminya yang masih terdengar menyalahkan ayahnya atas semua hal yang terjadi padanya.

Oleh karena itu alih-alih masuk dan menenangkan suaminya, dia memiliki rencana untuk sedikit membuat suaminya merasa lebih baik dengan masuk ke kamar yang berbeda, kamar yang disediakan Mama Oh untuknya jika bermalam dan mengambil sesuatu dari lemari pakaiannya.

Luhan berjalan ke arah cermin, mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama favorit Sehun untuk terkekeh menyadari bahwa "Apa tubuhku sekecil ini?" katanya tertawa, menghapus air mata yang menggangunya sebelum perlahan berjalan mendekati Sehun dan masuk kedalam kamar, tempat dimana mereka selalu menghabiskan malam berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Sehun…"_

Bersamaan dengan pintu kamar yang terbuka Sehun bisa melihat pria cantiknya memanggil dan sedang berjalan mendekatinya, namun kali ini berbeda dia tidak merespon cepat karena bohong jika dia tidak kesal dengan keputusan Luhan yang bersikeras ingin menetap di rumahnya, bohong jika dia tidak ingin mengabaikan si pria cantik yang entah mengapa terlihat seksi melam ini.

 _Ya_ dia ingin melakukannya, ingin memalingkan wajahnya tapi sial Luhan selalu memiliki cara untuk menarik perhatiannya, _kali ini istrinya mengenakan piyama miliknya yang entah mengapa selalu kebesaran ditubuhnya sejak awal Sehun mulai ingin menjadikan Luhan kekasihnya hingga kini si pria cantik resmi menjadi istrinya._

Hal itu cukup membuat Sehun sebagai pria sejati gagal untuk bertahan pada rasa kesalnya, saat si pria cantik terusterlebih saat Luhan memaksa untuk duduk di pangkuannya dan mulai menekan secara berlebih bagian paling _private_ miliknya dibawah sana.

Istri cantiknya itu bahkan sengaja membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang masih dikenakannya seraya menyesapi tengkuk dan sesekali memberi kecupan yang membuat seluruh tubuh Sehun meremang karena sensasi hangat yang diberikan Luhan dengan nafas dan bibirnya.

"Kau marah pada istrinya ku?"

Dia bertanya, tapi nadanya menggoda, _oh sial!_ Bahkan mata Luhan menatapnya terlalu _innocent_ dengan menggigit kencang bibirnya, Sehun bisa menerima sinyal bahwa istrinya ingin disentuh dan ya Sehun akan melakukannya dengan senang hati jika _mood_ kesal tidak mendominasinya malam ini.

"Baiklah kau marah."

Namun sial, Luhan lebih mengenal Sehun dari siapapun termasuk diri Sehun sendiri, jadi saat suaminya sedang kesal yang perlu dia lakukan hanya memasang wajah sedih dan berpura-pura pergi dari pangkuan suaminya karena sesuai tebakan Luhan, Sehun tidak akan sampai hati dan benar saja, kedua tangan kekar itu sudah mengunci pinggangnya dengan kaki mengapit kedua pahanya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku marah jika istriku secantik ini?"

 _Berhasil!_

Luhan memekik gembira dalam hatinya, tapi jangan katakan namanya Luhan jika raut sedih dengan segala tindakan merengek seperti memukul dada Sehun dan menggigit bibirnya sendiri tidak dilakukannya secara total.

"Tapi kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

Wajah Sehun mendekat ke arah istrinya, dia memaksa bibir yang digigit Luhan secara paksa oleh Luhan itu membuka dengan bibirnya, keduanya berpagutan cukup lama sampai akhirnya Sehun menguasai diri dengan melepas pagutannya di bibir mungil Luhan dan mulai memberitahu apa yang salah dari istrinya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menjawab pertanyaanmu jika kau tidak mengatakannya dengan benar."

"Aku sudah mengatakannya dengan benar."

"Dengan menggigit bibirmu? Itu bukan cara yang benar sayang."

Memutar malas bola matanya, Luhan memukul dada Sehun dan mulai memicingkan matanya "Alasan, jadi kau benar marah padaku."

"Kesal, bukan marah."

" _Wae?"_ katanya merengek, sengaja menaik turunkan tubuhnya hingga membuat Sehun tersadar bahwa dibalik piyama kebesaran yang digunakan Luhan, dia tidak menggunakan apapun dibawah sana, tidak celana piyama ataupun celana pendek kecil, polos hingga bokong istrinya benar-benar terasa di dua tumitnya.

" _oh ayolah!_ Apa kau tidak menggunakan apapun dibawah sana?"

" _he he he…"_

"Kau mau meminta maaf atau mau menggodaku?" tegasnya dingin membuat mata Luhan semakin memicing disertai rengekan _khas_ miliknya "Keduanya." Jawabnya polos dan sengaja semakin menekan dimana tonjolan milik suaminya mulai bereaksi dibawah sana.

"Aku sedang tidak _mood."_

"Kau mulai bertingkah lagi?"

"Kenapa aku yang bertingkah? Kau yang berbohong padaku!"

"Sehun aku tidak bohong, kau meminta hadiah ulang tahunmu dan aku memberikannya."

"Dengan membawaku pulang? Ini lebih seperti cobaan hidup daripada hadiah ulang tahun."

Keduanya bertatapan tajam, Luhan tidak mau mengalah begitu pula Sehun yang memang tidak salah, mereka terlihat seperti anak enam tahun yang tidak mau saling mengalah sampai Luhan menghentak dengan bokong yang tidak mengenakan apapun sengaja mengenai tepat kejantanan suaminya

Kemudian Luhan melipat tangan di atas dada seraya menyalahkan suaminya "Jadi kau mau bertengkar?" tanyanya dibalas ringisan Sehun yang tidak kuat menahan godaan menyebalkan dari si istri cantiknya "Aku tidak bilang ingin bertengkar aku hanya tidak _mood_ melayanimu."

Dan menyeringai adalah satu-satunya hal yang dilakukan Luhan sebelum berbisik dan sengaja menaik-turunkan tubuhnya sensual di pangkuan Sehun, dia bisa melihat suaminya tersiksa batin dan sengaja berbisik " _o-ow…_ Ini gawat sayang, sepertinya "Little Sehun" bersemangat dan sedang dalam _moodnya."_

"Tidak dia tidak, aku akan memarahinya nanti." Sehun mati-matian mengelak dan Luhan akan melakukan apa saja agar mereka bercinta di kamar yang digunakan Sehun pertama kali untuk " _mengambilnya"_ saat usia mereka tujuh belas tahun beberapa yang lalu.

"Kau tidak akan memarahi Sehun kecilku karena dia akan membuat adik bayi bersamaku!"

" _yang benar saja Lu!_ kau tidak akan bisa membuatnya bangun jika aku tidak dalam _mood."_

"Benarkah? Lihat siapa yang akan menang."

Luhan bertaruh, perlahan dia melepas tangan Sehun yang melingkar di pinggangnya untuk merangkak turun dengan sensual. Dia menjilat leher Sehun, turun ke dada suaminya dan tak lupa menggigit gemas dua tonjolan kecil milik si pria tampan, tak sampai situ lidahnya semakin turun hingga ke pusar Sehun dan memutar bermain disana, hal itu cukup membuat Sehun mendongakan kepalanya dan menahan ringisan seraya berdoa agar adiknya benar-benar tidak tergoda saat ini.

 _Jangan, jangan tergoda, jangan….._

Lalu terdengar suara _zipper_ diturunkan, itu istrinya, sedang membuka _zipper_ menggunakan gigi dan bibirnya, Sehun dibuat meremang tak tahan tatkala bunyi suara pantulan gigi Luhan dan _zipper_ celananya menjadi satu, hal itu membuatnya cemas terlebih saat Luhan dan lidah nakalnya mulai menjilati kejantanannya yang masih tertutup _boxer_ hitam miliknya.

" _Well,_ adik kecil kau sangat bekerja sama dengan Mama." Katanya mulai sedikit menurunkan celana panjang Sehun hingga sampai lututnya diriingi suara protes Sehun yang mengeluh "Jangan panggil dirimu Mama disaat seperti ini." katanya kesal namun diabaikan Luhan yang kini fokus pada adik kecil Sehun dan mulai menyusupkan tangannya kedalam celana dalam Sehun yang merupakan pertahanan terakhir suaminya sebelum menyerah pada sifat arogan menyebalkan yang sedang ditunjukannya saat ini.

"Lalu aku harus memanggil apa?" katanya melebarkan kedua paha suaminya, sebelum mengeluarkan kejantanan Sehun dari celana dalamnya, Luhan menyeringai, menikmati ekspresi nikmat Sehun yang sedang coba ditahan suaminya sesekali menjilat dan mengocok kejantanan suaminya dengan berbinar.

" _sshhh…_ Luhan cukup."

" _Wae?_ kita kan sedang bertaruh." Katanya tak mau mengalah, Luhan sengaja memutarkan lidahnya di ujung lubang kejantanan Sehun sesekali menyesapnya, hal itu membuat Sehun bergerak semakin cemas dan mengerang kencang seolah ingin meminta " _Suck mine now."_ Namun ditahan karena dia sedang menjaga _image_ nya sebagai pria sejati.

Jika Sehun bersikeras untuk tidak menunjukkan _mood_ nya, hal sama juga dilakukan Luhan yang kini terus menjilat kejantanan Sehun tanpa henti, sesekali menggoda antara memasukkan kedalam mulutnya atau tidak sampai akhirnya dia menyeringai saat tak sengaja Sehun menjambak rambutnya seolah mendorong mulutnya agar segera mengulum penisnya.

Hal itu membuat Luhan sangat bersemangat dan dalam satu gerakan cepat dia membuka lebar bibirnya dan mulai memasukkan setengah penis Sehun yang sudah menyentuh kerongkongannya

" _ah~"_

Sehun mendesah nikmat saat bibir mungil istrinya memberikan sensasi panas dibawah sana, Luhan bahkan terus mendorong semakin dalam kejantananya kedalam mulut hingga membuat pijatan-pijatan karena hisapan Luhan semakin terasa.

"Luhan, _hmmmhh~"_

Luhan tersenyum, sepertinya si _Mr arrogant_ sudah hilang dari suaminya, digantikan dengan Sehun yang mulai bersemangat tiap mereka bercinta dan Luhan menyukainya, lagipula ini pertama kali setelah sekian lama mereka bercinta di tempat pertama kali Sehun mengambilnya, hal itu sangat membuat Luhan sangat bersemangat dan ditunjukkannya dengan gerakan mengeluar masukkan kejantanan Sehun dengan tempo cepat yang membuat Sehun mengikuti irama sesekali mengerang nikmat.

" _mmhhh~ deep Lu, mmmhh~"_

Luhan membuat gerakannya semakin menggairahkan sesekali dia menyesap kuat, lalu tak lama dia memaju mundurkan bibirnya dalam tempo cepat, lalu dia melepas kulumannya dan sengaja menjilati batang kejantanan Sehun yang sudah sangat keras dan siap masuk ke _hole_ sempitnya, tak sampai situ Luhan juga memutar sensual lidahnya di lubang kejantanan Sehun hingga si pria tampan _refleks_ menjambak rambut istrinya dan mengerang.

" _aku datang…..aku akan-…ah~"_

Dengan sigap Luhan kembali membuka lebar mulutnya, menikmati cairan putih kental yang kini sudah setengah di telan kerongkongannya diriingi suara desahan Sehun yang begitu seksi di telinganya.

Sehun sendiri tidak membiarkan Luhan melepas kulumannya sampai seluruh _sperm_ miliknya ditelan utuh oleh sang istri, dia sengaja menekan kepala Luhan dan terbaring lemas merasa sangat nikmat dengan _blowjob_ yang diberikan istrinya.

" _haah~_ Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakan bibirmu sayang."

Luhan tersenyum nakal, dia kembali merangkak sensual dan ikut menindih tubuh suaminya, dia juga mencium bibir Sehun seperti menunjukkan baru saja dia menenggak habis cairan putih dari pria tampan yang beberapa menit lalu mengatakan sedang tidak dalam " _Mood."_

Sehun sendiri cukup kewalahan dengan sikap agresif Luhan, tak hanya mencium bibirnya, Luhan juga sengaja menekan bokongnya dengan penis miliknya yang masih dalam kondisi setengah tegang, hal itu tak membuat keadaan kembali panas dan tiba-tiba istrinya meminta "Sentuh aku sayang."

Dan hal itu benar-benar sebagai permintaan yang merdu yang bisa didengar telinga Sehun, dia bisa saja membalikan tubuh mungil istrinya dan langsung memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubang Luhan, tapi pengecualian untuk malam ini, dia ingin Luhan berusaha dan ya dia akan melakukannya dengan menatap dalam dua mata cantik yang sedang memohon untuk disentuh saat ini.

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?"

Luhan menjilat cuping telinga Sehun dan berbisik sensual "Masukkan milikmu, aku tidak tahan."

"Kalau begitu berusahalah, aku masih setengah tegang dan belum tegang sepenuhnya."

" _huh?"_

Luhan kebingungan, matanya memicing kesal pada Sehun namun hanya diberi satu jawaban menyebalkan dari suaminya "Kau tahu harus melakukan apa _baby deer…"_ katanya menggigit bibir Luhan diiringi putaran malas kedua mata Luhan yang sekali lagi harus menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

"Baiklah, _daddy."_ Katanya nakal, Luhan kemudian merangkak ke sisi tengah tempat tidur sementara Sehun mulai beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berpindah ke tengah sisi tempat tidur seraya menarik kursi dan memperhatikan bagaiamana sisi nakal Luhan menggodanya.

"Lakukan." Perintahnya, dan Luhan mulai mengusap sensual seluruh tubuhnya, dia mengulum jari telunjuknya dengan gerakan lambat, membuang asal piyama yang dia kenakan hingga tubuh polos itu terpampang nyata di mata lapar Sehun yang sedang menahan diri.

" _Baby,_ buat _daddy_ terangsang sayang."

Permainan _kinky_ versi keduanya baru saja dimulai, saat Sehun memanggil _baby_ itu artinya Luhan harus memanggilnya _daddy,_ hal itu sudah terjadi beberapa tahun lalu dan masih sering dilakukan Sehun agar membuatnya semakin bersemangat.

"Lepas baju _daddy."_

Sesuai permintaan Luhan, Sehun juga membuang seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya, keduanya kini polos yang membedakan Luhan sedang beraksi di tengah tempat tidur dengan mata Sehun yang terus menatapnya tak berkedip.

" _ah….."_

Permainan baru saja dimulai dan itu menggangu Sehun, istrinya bahkan hanya mendongak dan menyentuh secara acak bagian sensitif tubuhnya, harusnya dia bertahan tapi mendengar desahan istrinya sudah cukup membuat Sehun gila direspon dengan tegangnya kejantanan yang mulai keras dan sudah cukup tegang.

" _daddy, milk…."_

Luhan menatap nafsu mata suaminya, kini dia sengaja membuat gerakan mencubit _nipple_ nya bergantian, dia menikmati kegiatan solonya di tempat tidur, membuat Sehun harus menahan geraman karena setiap gerakan yang dibuat Luhan sangat membuatnya bernafsu.

" _dad-….mmhh…."_

Lalu lihatlah kedua tangan nakal istrinya, tangan kiri sedang memelintir dan mencubit _nipple_ nya yang sedang tegang sementara tangan kanan mengocok penis mungil yang biasa dimasukkan Sehun kedalam mulutnya saat pagi dan malam hari.

Ditambah gerakan Luhan yang sangat sensual dan bunyi derit tempat tidur seolah menuntun telinga dan mata Sehun akan adegan-adegan erotis yang akan mereka lakukan sesaat lagi.

" _daddy touch me, please…."_

Luhan memohon, dia sudah melihat penis suaminya kembali tegang, lagipula sepertinya Sehun sudah sangat keras dan siap membobol pertahanan terakhirnya, tapi lihatlah si pria tampan menyebalkan didepannya, dia tetap menggeleng dengan tangan terlipat walau penisnya sudah mengeluarkan _pre-cum_ tanda tak tahan dan ingin segera bergumul dengannya.

" _sshh…._ "

Dan terpaksa, Luhan menggunakan cara terakhirnya, dia sudah sangat tidak tahan tapi Sehun masih memasang " _harga tinggi"_ hanya untuk menyentuhnya, membuat Luhan terpaksa membuka lebar-lebar pahanya hingga menarik perhatian Sehun yang kini fokus melihat lubang kecil miliknya yang tengah berkedut.

"Masukkan jarimu."

 _Menyebalkan!_

Alih-alih memasukkan penisnya, Sehun justru menginstruksikan agar Luhan memasukkan jarinya, hal itu membuat Luhan mendengus kesal tapi tak kehilangan fokus untuk membuat Sehun semakin menderita melihat bagaimana dia pandai menggodanya.

" _okay daddy, watch me."_ Katanya sengaja kembali menyesap kelima jarinya, kali ini dia juga mengeluar masukkan jari tengahnya kedalam mulut sebelum mengarahkan ke lubangnya sendiri "Aku masukkan."

Tak lama terdengar erangan sakit dari Luhan, dia nyaris menangis namun suara berat Sehun memberi instruksi "Masukkan dalam sekali hentak, kau tidak akan kesakitan _baby."_ Luhan mendengarnya, dia mengikuti instruksi Sehun dan dalam sekali dorongan jari tengahnya kini sedang mengoyak lubangnya sendiri.

" _mmmhh~"_

Dia mendesah puas lalu suara Sehun terdengar lagi "Buat gerakan _in dan out."_ Luhan menggigit nikmat bibirnya, matanya juga tak berkedip melihat bagaimana tampan dan jantan suaminya yang kini sedang menatapnya _jerk off_ seorang diri, jari tengahnya mulai menemukan celah yang leluasa agar tidak merasa sakit.

Awalnya Luhan merasa risih, tapi saat titik-titik kenikmatan mulai berdatangan dia begitu bahagia hingga tak sadar matanya terpejam menikmati permainannya sendiri "Tambahkan jarimu."

Mendengar instruksi baru dari suaminya, Luhan mengangguk, jari telunjuknya sudah berada di posisi masuk, dan dalam hitungan bersamaan pula Luhan memasukkan jarinya bergantian, kadang bersamaan, dia ingat Sehun selalu membuat gerakan menggunting dengan kedua jarinya, dia melakukannya juga dan terasa sangat nikmat, walau tetap saja jari suaminya berjuta-juta kali lebih nikmat dari jarinya sendiri.

" _oh…hmmhh…deep daddy, mmmhh~"_

Luhan tak lagi menghiraukan tatapan lapar Sehun yang kini berubah semakin lapar, yang dia lakukan hanya mengeluar masukkan kedua jarinya seraya membayangkan wajah Sehun saat mengambilnya, hal itu cukup membuatnya melambung dan nyaris mencapai _klimaksnya_ jika suara menyebalkan Sehun tidak terdengar memberi perintah

"Cukup."

Luhan _refleks_ membuka matanya yang terpejam, dia ingin mengeluh tapi terkejut melihat Sehun sedang mengocok penisnya sendiri, suaminya kemudian menggeram tak sabar untuk naik ke tempat tidur dan memberi perintah baru.

"Keluarkan jarimu."

Luhan menyeringai senang, keinginannya akan segera terwujud dan dengan senang hati pula dia mengeluarkan kedua jarinya yang sudah sangat basah dipenuhi cairan miliknya sendiri.

" _haah~"_ dia mendesah nikmat sementara Sehun terus mengocok penisnya dan mulai menarik lengan Luhan agar posisinya menungging " _da-daddy…"_

Sehun bertumpu pada kedua tumitnya, seraya mempersiapkan penisnya pada tahap akhir sebelum membobol Luhan, dia juga memasukkan jarinya di lubang istrinya, memastikan Luhan siap sebelum perlahan membuka lubang istrinya dan mulai mencoba untuk memasukkan penisnya.

"Kau siap sayang?"

Luhan mengangguk bersemangat, sejujurnya dia tidak begitu suka saat posisinya menungging, dia benci tidak melihat wajah suaminya, tapi dengan posisi ini pula biasanya Luhan akan merasakan penis Sehun menghujamnya sangat dalam bahkan terkadang menggelitik isi dalam perutnya.

Dia memejamkan erat matanya, bersiap merasakan sakit saat suaminya mulai memasukkan kejantanan yang dirasanya begitu tegang dan besar namun sial, Sehun lagi-lagi menggodanya dan dengan sengaja menggesekan kedua penis mereka melalu selangkangan Luhan.

"Sebentar _baby,_ Setelah ini kau akan mendesah nikmat dan nikmat." Katanya menggigit telinga Luhan, kembali mempoisisikan penisnya dan dalam satu kali hentakan Sehun dan kejantanannya yang sangat besar dan tegang berhasil memasuki lubang sempit dan kecil milik Luhan yang kini menggigit bantal tidurnya agar tidak berteriak dan membangunkan Jaehyun atau kedua orang tuanya.

" _haah~ ah….._ Bergerak, _sayang,_ bergeraklah."

Tanpa Luhan minta pun Sehun sudah berniat untuk bergerak dengan tempo cepat, dia memegang kedua pinggang istrinya lalu mengeluar-masukkan penisnya di dalam lubang Luhan.

Rasanya nikmat, terlalu nikmat hingga membuat matanya terpejam dan mendongak ke atas menikmati suara desahan Luhan yang memanggil namanya serta bunyi derit tempat tidur dan suara _khas_ penyatuan tubuh mereka.

" _ah…Sehunna,_ Sehun— _mmhh."_

Luhan tak tahan sensasi semakin dalam yang diberikan Sehun, dia takut, _takut_ jika mencapai klimaksnya tanpa melihat wajah suaminya, oleh karena itu disela desahan hebat saat memanggil nama suaminya Luhan menyempatkan diri memekik " _cium aku,_ aku akan, _Sehun cium aku."_

Mengerti keinginan istrinya Sehun membuka mata, dia kemudian memposisikan Luhan duduk memunggunginya sementara Luhan harus menoleh untuk mencium bibirnya, sejenak Sehun tidak membuat gerakan, dia hanya mengambil kesempatan memasukkan penisnya semakin dalam dan membuat Luhan mengerang di tengah ciuman mereka.

"Mau lagi?"

Luhan mengangguk, Sehun kemudian tersenyum gemas sebelum mengangkat kedua kaki Luhan cukup tinggi, dalam posisi setengah terangkat dia bisa memasukkan lebih dalam, semakin dalam penisnya ke dalam lubang Luhan, membuat Luhan tak tahan hingga melihat bayang-bayang putih disertai sensasi menyenangkan di perutnya.

Dia akan klimaks, oleh karena itu kepalanya kembali menoleh belakang, Sehun tahu kebiasaan Luhan saat _klimaks_ jika posisinya berbeda adalah mencium dirinya, oleh karena itu tanpa menghentikan sodokannya yang begitu dalam dan nikmat di lubang istrinya, Sehun memajukan kepala, menyambut bibir mungil istrinya yang sedang mendesah dan melumatnya kasar namun nikmat.

Tangannya yang lain juga membantu mengocok penis Luhan seraya berbisik "Kau bisa mengeluarkannya sekarang sayang." yang membuat seluruh tubuh Luhan mengejang nikmat, ditambah jepitan di lubangnya yang semakin sempit membuat Sehun tak tahan dan menikmati cairan putih istrinya keluar mengotori tangan dan tempat tidurnya.

" _haah~"_

Sepanjang klimasknya Luhan menggigit bibir Sehun, dia kelelahan tapi sangat nikmat, pikirnya Sehun akan memberikan waktu untuk beristirahat namun dia salah, alih-alih membuatnya istirahat, Sehun justru mengerang dan Luhan bisa merasakan penis suaminya semakin membesar di dalam tubuhnya.

Jadi rasanya wajar jika Sehun memiringkan tubuhnya, mengangkat tinggi satu kaki kanannya, sementara dia kembali bergerak maju mundur dan dalam menghentak prostat Luhan yang baru saja merasakan klimaks.

" _baby….."_

Luhan bisa melihat mata suaminya terpejam, hal itu membuatnya sangat gemas dan menoleh ke belakang untuk mencium bibir suaminya, dia membiarkan Sehun menghentak dengan tempo yang sangat cepat dan terlalu dalam, ikut mendesahkan nama suaminya agar Sehun semakin terangsang dan dari semua itu, Luhan sengaja mengetatkan lubangnya agar Sehun segera mencapai puncak kenikmatannya dan benar saja….

" _Lu-…Luhaanaah~"_

Tak perlu waktu lama mata Luhan terpejam menikmati hangatnya _sperm_ Sehun yang mulai berdesakan masuk dan keluar dari lubangnya, nafas Sehun juga tersengal di pundak Luhan, keduanya masih menikmati posisi panas mereka sampai Luhan tersenyum berbisik " _gomawo daddy."_ Katanya menggoda dibalas sikap Sehun yang kembali dingin dan mengangkat lengannya, suaminya kini mengincar dua _nipple_ nya berganti, menyesapnya kuat hingga Luhan kewalahan karena tak hanya bibirnya tapi tangan Sehun mulai bergerak liar mengocok penisnya lagi.

"Sehun, apa yang kau— _Sehun!"_

Luhan terkejut saat Sehun mengangkat _bridal_ tubuhnya, dia bertanya-tanya kemana Sehun akan membawanya sampai suara barang-barang terjatuh dari meja yang dulu mereka gunakan untuk belajar saat ujian sekolah.

"Sayang apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Apalagi? Kita ingin membuat adik bayi kan?" katanya melebarkan lagi kedua paha Luhan yang masih mengeluarkan sisa _sperm_ nya seraya mengocok lagi penisnya agar mengeras "Tapi kita baru saja— _rrgghh~"_

Yang membuat Luhan takjub adalah kenyataan bahwa Sehun masih memiliki banyak tenaga, terbukti dari kerasnya kejantanan suaminya yang kembali keluar masuk di lubangnya serta tempo yang rasanya lebih cepat dari sebelumnya

" _ah~"_

Sehun terus melakukannya dengan cepat dan dalam, dia menikmati setiap hentakan yang membuat Luhan mendesah dan membuatnya hampir gila karena terlalu nikmat, dan setelah terbiasa dengan permainan suaminya, Luhan mulai melingkarkan kedua tangannya memeluk Sehun, dia ikut memaju mundurkan pinggulnya di meja Sehun hingga bunyi penyatuan tubuh mereka lebih erotis dari sebelumnya.

" _deep….Sehunna, deep baby."_

Luhan menggigit kuat pundak Sehun saat keinginannya terpenuhi, Sehun memasukkanya semakin dalam, terlalu dalam hingga kurang dari lima menit Luhan mulai menyembunyikan wajahnya di tengkuk Sehun, sengaja mengetatkan lubangnya dan mendesahkan nama " _Sehun—mmmhh~"_ untuk mencapai _klimaks_ keduanya hingga mengotori perut Sehun dan meja yang mereka gunakan untuk bercinta.

" _Wae?_ kau menyukainya?"

Luhan tersipu malu dan mengangguk di pelukan Sehun "Itu tadi sangat nikmat."

"Kalau begitu sekarang lakukan untukku."

" _huh?"_

Lalu Sehun menarik kursi yang ada di kamarnya, dia duduk disana dan meminta Luhan menungganginya, lagi-lagi Luhan tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain melayani nafsu suaminya yang tak mengenal lelah untuk berjongkok mengangkangi Sehun dan mencakar pundak si pria tampan sementara lubangnya sedang mencari dimana kejantanan suaminya.

" _ah../ Luhan—rrhh~"_

Keduanya kembali merasakan nikmat saat lubang Luhan berhasil menyedot kejantanan Sehun, Luhan dia sejenak untuk menikmati betapa dalam dan panjang penis suaminya bisa menyentuh dirinya sebelum menggigit pundak Sehun karena rasanya terlalu perih dan nikmat secara bersamaan.

"Bergerak sayang."

"Tidak bisa, sakit."

"Cobalah, aku membantu."

Dan karena Sehun menguatkan dirinya, Luhan mencoba, dia setengah mengangkat pinggulnya lalu memasukkannya lagi, awalnya sangat perih karena capaian kejantanan Sehun masuk terlalu dalam, terlebih saat Sehun ikut memajukan pinggulnya saat dia dalam posisi turun.

" _ARGH!"_

Luhan bisa gila karena penyatuan kali ini diluar dugaan, dia bahkan sudah klimaks lagi selagi Sehun menuntunnya untuk bergerak "Kenapa cepat sekali sayang?"

Luhan menggeleng lemah tak mau mengatakan apapun, yang dia lakukan hanya pasrah, berusaha ikut bergerak saat Sehun memegang pinggang dan menggerakan pinggulnya bersamaan.

" _ngghhh~"_

Luhan tak tahan dia benar-benar tidak tahan, hanya empat kali sodokan Sehun dia kembali _klimask_ dan Sehun sepertinya menyukai bagaimana istrinya kelelahan karena terlalu banyak _klimaks_ kurang dari tiga jam.

"Kau masih kuat?"

Luhan menggeleng, jika posisinya terus seperti ini dia akan berkali-kali _klimaks_ tanpa henti. Oleh karena itu Sehun berbaik hati berbisik "Kita pindah ke tempat tidur?" yang langsung dibalas anggukan lemas Luhan di pelukannya.

"Baiklah, lingkarkan kakimu di pinggangku, aku akan tetap bergerak."

Rasanya semua ucapan Sehun terdengar seperti hipnotis untuknya, dia melakukan apapun yang dikatakan Sehun terutama saat mereka berpindah dari kursi ke tempat tidur dengan Sehun yang terus bergerak dengan posisi berdiri.

" _Sehun!"_

Sensasinya ternyata luar biasa lebih nikmat dari posisi duduk, tubuh Luhan sudah meremang dan hentakan ketiga Sehun dalam poisisi berdiri Luhan _klimaks_ lagi hingga membuat Sehun sangat terkejut.

"Sepertinya kau sangat bernafsu sayang."

"Itu salahmu bodoh." Katanya mengumpat, membiarkan Sehun membaringkannya ke poisis favorit Luhan dimana Sehun bergerak dengan wajah tampannya terlihat, Luhan selalu bahagia dengan posisi ini.

Lagipula dia sudah kelelahan untuk mendapatkan _klimaks,_ hingga membuat kedua tubuh mereka lengket dan basah, hal itu sebenarnya menguntungkan Sehun karena saat Luhan benar-benar bernafsu, dia lebih mudah menggerakan pinggulnya, terlebih saat Luhan menarik tengkuknya, meminta agar bibirnya dicium hingga terjadi lumatan yang diiringi gerakan sensual dibawah sana.

"Aku mencintaimu." Sehun berbisik dan Luhan sibuk melumat bibir suaminya, dia hanya melingkarkan tangan di leher Sehun, membuka lebar bibirnya seraya membalas "Aku sangat mencintaimu." Selebihnya hanya ada suara kecupan dan hentakan Sehun hingga Luhan merasa penis suaminya membesar tanda bahwa sebentar lagi Sehun akan kembali _klimaks_ dan sengaja mempercepat tempo seraya menciumi dahinya.

"Aku datang."

Luhan mengangguk, dia semakin melebarkan pahanya dan menyempitkan lubangnya untuk menyambut _sperm_ Sehun yang begitu disukainya, " _haaah~"_ lalu nafas suaminya menderu hebat, Luhan menyukainya ditambah saat bayi besarnya lemas namun kejantanannya tak henti mengeluarkan _sperm_ hingga membuat Luhan terpaksa mengangkang lebar agar Sehun nyaman saat mencapai klimaksnya.

"Sudah lelah?"

Luhan bertanya disambut anggukan Sehun yang berbisik "Satu kali lagi aku masih kuat."

"Sehun!"

" _araseo…araseo..._ Sudah cukup, kau bisa istirahat." Katanya mencium kening Luhan lalu perlahan mengeluarkan penisnya, menyisakan tetes terakhir _sperm_ nya di perut Luhan sebelum beralih kesamping istrinya.

"Kau benar-benar menggairahkan malam ini sayang." katanya menarik tubuh mungil Luhan dan merasakan lengket di hampir seluruh tubuh mereka "Kau juga." Luhan membalasnya, bersandar di dada Sehun dan mulai menetralkan nafas mereka.

Hening sesaat, lalu tangan Luhan bermain di dada Sehun untuk mengambil kesempatan bertanya "Jadi bagaimana?"

"Apa?"

"Kau marah padaku?"

Sehun terkekeh, sepertinya Luhan akan selalu sensitif dengan sikap sensitifnya, hal itu terlihat dari caranya yang terus bertanya _apa dia marah atau apa dirinya kesal_ dan lain-lain. Satu yang tidak diketahui Luhan bahwa selamanya, _marah dan kesal,_ tidak akan pernah ada di kamus Sehun jika itu berkaitan dengan istrinya, _tidak akan pernah._

Dia pun mengecup bibir Luhan, meyakinkan istrinya dan sekali lagi mengatakan "Yang bisa aku lakukan hanya mencintaimu dan memujamu, aku tidak tahu caranya marah dan kesal pada pria secantik istriku."

" _Kau ini."_

Luhan memukul dada suaminya, antara malu dan kesal karena terbuai ucapan Sehun dia rasakan, dia bahkan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kelelahan di dada Sehun sementara Sehun menarik selimut untuk mereka berdua.

"Tidurlah sayang, selamat malam cantik."

Luhan tersenyum tenang, bisikan Sehun adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan yang pernah didengarnya selama hidup, dia mungkin akan segera tertidur sebelum kembali memanggil nama suaminya "Sehun."

"Apa sayang?"

"Kau akan terlibat pada pengobata papa kan?" katanya memastikan, Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil, tidak ingin membuat istrinya bersedih hingga akhirnya Sehun mengalah dan mendekap Luhan semakin erat "Jika kau memaksa, maka aku akan terlibat."

" _gomawo."_

"Tidurlah sayang."

Kali ini Sehun mengusap punggung Luhan yang begitu halus, membisikan kalimat seperti _aku mencintaimu dan akan selalu mencintaimu_ hingga membuat mata Luhan benar-benar terpejam dan akhirnya menjemput mimpi indahnya, dia mengecup kening yang bermandikan peluh dari istrinya, mengusapnya sekilas sebelum ikut tertidur dengan perasaan takjub tak menyangka bisa bercinta dengan istrinya di tempat yang begitu dia rindukan sejak mereka resmi menjadi sepasang suami dan istri.

Membuatnya tanpa sadar tersenyum dan terus menggumamkan kalimat "Aku mencintaimu Luhan, _aku memujamu."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Sehun, sayang, bangunlah sebentar."

" _ngghh…."_

"Sebentar saja sayang."

Rasanya baru beberapa saat matanya terpejam, tapi lihatlah suara merengek istrinya dan tusukan tusukan di pipinya membuat Sehun dengan sangat terpaksa membuka matanya untuk menemukan Luhan sedang mengigit bibir tanda dia menginginkan sesuatu.

"Ada apa sayang?" tanyanya, dan Luhan memegang kerongkongannya "Aku haus."

"Lalu?"

"MENYEBALKAN!"

Sedikit kesal, Luhan memukul dada Sehun karena matanya kembali terpejam dan hal itu membuat mata Sehun sukses terbuka seratus persen

"Maaf sayang, _baiklah, baiklah,_ aku sudah bangun sekarang, apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku haus." Katanya merengek lalu memegang bagian pinggulnya "Tapi pinggangku _kram,_ aku tidak bisa berdiri saat ini."

Antara merasa bersalah dan gemas kini terlihat di wajah Sehun, dia pun mengecup sayang bibir Luhan seraya mengusap lembut surai bayi besarnya "Baiklah, aku ambilkan air untukmu."

Tersenyum senang, Luhan mengangguk cepat " _gomawo sayang."_

Sehun pun berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya, memakai asal boxer dan kaos putih miliknya sebelum berjalan keluar kamar dan mengambilkan minum untuk istrinya.

"Tunggu aku sayang."

Perlahan dia menuruni tangga, membiasakan diri dengan gelap rumahnya sebelum mendengar suara mencurigakan yang berasal dari dapur. Buru-buru Sehun menuruni tangga rumahnya, berjalan menuju dapur sebelum bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan ibunya disana.

Kenapa mamanya terlihat berkeringat, dia juga terlihat kesakitan dan berusaha mengambil botol yang di letakkan di tempat paling tinggi di dapur, tebakannya Jaehyun yang meletakkan disana, _tapi kenapa?_

Lalu Sehun memicingkan mata untuk melihat botol obat yang berusaha diambil ibunya sebelum menyadari bahwa itu adalah jenis penenang yang dosisnya sedang diawasi Luhan dengan ketat.

 _Hanya satu perhari, mama tidak boleh meminum lebih dari satu, aku sedang mengawasi ketat dosis obat yang mama konsumsi_

 _Mama sudah mengkonsumsi satu tablet siang ini_

Tiba-tiba dia teringat ucapan Luhan dan Jaehyun saat makan malam beberapa jam lalu, jika ibunya sudah meminum tablet itu siang tadi bukankah ini belum waktunya, Sehun terus mengawasi hingga

" _ARRGH!"_

Ibunya memekik tertahan, menggunakan segala cara untuk menjatuhkan obatnya dan dia berhasil, botol obat itu terjatuh di bawah meja makan, tubuh mamanya bergerar hebat seraya mengambil obat yang begitu diinginkannya.

" _sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi."_

Sehun bisa mendengar mamanya bergumam seraya mengeluarkan tidak hanya satu tablet tapi lima tablet sekalipun. Hal itu membuat Sehun terkejut dan _refleks_ berlari mendekati ibunya.

"MA!"

Dia berteriak, menghempas tangan ibunya yang nyaris menenggak lima tablet untuk dihadiahi teriakan "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN JAE!"

 _Jaehyun?_

Sehun bergumam bingung, jelas ibunya menatap langsung kedua matanya, tapi kenapa dia memanggilnya dengan Jaehyun, terlebih saat mamanya terus memukul dan berteriak "BERIKAN MAMA OBATNYA! MAMA INGIN MELIHAT KAKAKMU, MAMA INGIN SEHUN!"

 _Tidak,_

Barulah Sehun menyadari bahwa ibunya sakit, ibunya membutuhkan dirinya yang sedari tadi terus bersikap dingin, hatinya menangis melihat bagaimana wanita cantik didepannya tidak mengenalinya sebagai Sehun, dia menangis dan membiarkan ibunya memukul seluruh tubuhnya tapi tidak memberikan sedikitpun obat kepadanya.

"BERIKAN PADA MAMA OH JAEHYUN! MAMA INGIN MELIHAT SEHUN DI DALAM MIMPI MAMA INGIN-….."

"AKU BUKAN JAEHYUN, AKU SEHUN!"

" _huh?"_

Barulah Jihyo mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, dia selalu mengira putranya yang tersisa hanya Jaehyun, jadi saat putranya yang lain mengatakan dirinya Sehun hanya membuat samar di bayangan wanita yang sudah mengalami depresi dan halusinasi cukup berat seperi mamanya.

Terkadang Jihyo melihat Sehun, tapi tak beberapa lama dia melihat Jaehyun, lalu beberapa menit semuanya hilang dan itu membuatnya sangat ketakutan, dia takut ditinggalkan ketiga putranya dia takut dan hanya menangis.

"Jangan berbohong pada Mama, Sehun tidak akan pulang, dia membenci mama nak."

"Ya, Sehun membenci mama, tapi itu dulu kini tidak lagi." katanya berusaha menyadarkan mamanya dengan menangkup wajah dan memastikan bahwa dirinya adalah Sehun, _benar-benar Sehun._

"Aku tidak membenci mama lagi."

Barulah Jihyo merasa sedikit tenang, dia kemudian mengusap wajah Sehun seolah mengenali putranya dengan baik "Sehunna."

"Ini aku ma."

"Apa kau nyata?"

Sehun membawa tangan ibunya ke wajahnya, membawa tangan Jihyo memukulnya kencang hingga meninggalkan warna merah di wajahnya "Aku nyata ma." Ujarnya meyakinkan, dan Jihyo kembali bertanya "Bukan mimpi?"

Sehun tertunduk, menangisi kekejamannya pada kedua orang tuanya untuk menggeleng "Ini bukan mimpi, aku Sehun, putramu."

"Sehun."

" _hmh?"_

"Sehunna…"

"Ya?"

"Anakku?"

"Tentu saja."

"Sehun…."

Sehun membiarkan ibunya terus memanggil namanya berulang, semakin memanggil suaranya akan semakin kencang hingga panggilan terakhir Jihyo memekik "ANAKKU" sebelum melompat ke pelukan Sehun.

Tubuhnya tak lagi bergetar karena Sehun memeluknya, penglihatannya tak lagi berbayang karena kini tak hanya Sehun, tapi Jaehyun juga sedang berdiri disana bersama Luhan, memperhatikannya dari jauh yang sudah mulai kelelahan karena pikirannya sendiri.

"Luhan."

Jaehyun memeluk kakak iparnya, membiarkan Luhan menangis sementara kini suara ibunya memanggil namanya berulang "Luhan."

" _hyung…"_ Jaehyun berbisik dan kini Luhan menguatkan diri untuk menjawab " _y-_ Ya ma?"

"Maafkan mama nak, maafkan mama."

Luhan menggeleng tak tega, dia bisa melihat bagaimana suaminya dan sang ibu sama-sama menderita karena rasa bersalah "Jangan ma, jangan meminta maaf." Katanya memberitahu, membuat Jihyo menangis di pelukan suaminya sementara Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut seolah berterimakasih padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu sayang, terimakasih."

Hati Luhan sakit mendengar Sehun mengatakan cinta dan rasa terimakasihnya dengan wajah menderita, dia pun tak ingin mendengar apapun dan hanya memeluk Jaehyun yang juga terus mengatakan "Terimakasih hyung." padanya, hal itu membuat Luhan sedih hingga berakhir menangis terisak di pelukan adiknya.

" _cukup,_ Apa yang kalian lakukan padaku?"

"Jaehyun."

"Ya hyung?"

"Bawa mama kembali ke kamar."

Jaehyun mengerti, dia kemudian menarik kursi untuk Luhan dan membawa kakak iparnya duduk disana, tak lama dia menggendong ibunya, membawanya ke kamar dan meninggalkan kedua hyungnya disana.

 _Hks…_

Luhan terus terisak, kepalanya tertunduk dalam karena hatinya terlalu sakit, dia bahkan tak bisa menatap suaminya, dia tidak ingin melihat mata suaminya yang dipenuhi rasa bersalah, dia tidak bisa dan itu menyakitinya.

"Luhan."

" _Jangan…."_

Sehun tersenyum, memaksa kedua mata cantik itu melihatnya seraya mengecupi tangan Luhan yang terkepal sangat erat "Maaf..

"Cukup Sehun, aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi."

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau dengar?"

"Apapun selain maaf."

"Baiklah, aku dan keluargaku bersalah padamu, kami meminta maaf dan aku berjanji akan menjagamu seumur hidupku, tidak akan membuatmu menangis lagi."

Luhan menggeleng, menutup kedua telinganya sampai Sehun menyeruak dan memeluk tubuhnya yang bergetar "Cukup Sehun, cukup sayang."

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun, membiarkan Sehun menggendong koala dirinya sementara dirinya terus terisak merasa hatinya hancur berkeping melihat bagaimana dia menghancurkan hati keluarga suaminya.

"Sehun…"

" _hmmh?"_

"Maaf membuat keluargamu menjadi seperti ini."

Dia anak tangga terakhir Sehun berhenti berpijak, pelukannya semakin erat di pinggang Luhan, dia juga mengecup tengkuk istrinya dipenuhi rasa bersalah seumur hidupnya "Jangan lakukan lagi Lu, kau tidak melakukan apapun sayang, jangan menyakiti hatiku."

Luhan mengangguk, dia bisa merasakan tengkuk lehernya panas karena air mata Sehun, hal itu membuat dekapannya menjadi sangat erat sesekali mengusap punggung kokoh suaminya.

"Aku rindu kedua orang tuaku."

" _huh?"_

"Aku ingin menemui mereka Sehun, bawa aku kesana. Aku tidak akan mengelak lagi."

Kini hati Sehun yang dibuat hancur berkeping mendengar penuturan rindu seorang anak pada kedua orang tuanya, tubuhnya memanas karena sesak, namun tetap tersenyum saat membaringkan istrinya di tempat tidur.

Sehun masih berada di atas Luhan, mengecupi seluruh wajah istrinya sebelum menatap dalam kedua mata cantik yang sedang menunjukkan sisi lemahnya, bersusah payah Sehun mengatakan "Baiklah." Dengan tangan yang terus mengusap wajah istrinya dan air mata yang menetes melewati hidungnya dan membasahi wajah Luhan.

Tak tahan dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di pelukan Luhan lalu melanjutkan ucapannya "Kita akan mengunjungi Mama dan Papa Xi, bersama-sama."

Keduanya kini menangis, Sehun berada dia atas Luhan, memeluknya erat, terisak pilu bersama dengan cerita yang terlalu menyakitkan untuk mereka kenang tapi tak akan pernah bisa mereka melupakan, _selamanya._

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _tobecontinued_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Nikmatilah 13 ribu words yang isinya Hunhan semua_

 _._

 _Lalu bersiaplah untuk chap depan yang satu persatu akan kukuak semua, aku akan menyelesaikannya sedikit demi sedikit,_

 _tergantung jari-jari gue di laptop, terimakasih :*_

 _._

 _._

 _dan sampai jumpa_

 _._

 _._

 _next " **Been Through :***_

 _._

 _Happy reading gengs :*_


	33. Chapter 33

**_Previous_**

" _Aku rindu kedua orang tuaku."_

" _huh?"_

" _Aku ingin menemui mereka Sehun, bawa aku kesana. Aku tidak akan mengelak lagi."_

 _Kini hati Sehun yang dibuat hancur berkeping mendengar penuturan rindu seorang anak pada kedua orang tuanya, tubuhnya memanas karena sesak, namun tetap tersenyum saat membaringkan istrinya di tempat tidur._

 _Sehun masih berada di atas Luhan, mengecupi seluruh wajah istrinya sebelum menatap dalam kedua mata cantik yang sedang menunjukkan sisi lemahnya, bersusah payah Sehun mengatakan "Baiklah." Dengan tangan yang terus mengusap wajah istrinya dan air mata yang menetes melewati hidungnya dan membasahi wajah Luhan._

 _Tak tahan dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di pelukan Luhan lalu melanjutkan ucapannya "Kita akan mengunjungi Mama dan Papa Xi, bersama-sama."_

.

 **Je'Te Veux**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Lu Han as Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Luhan."

Diikuti dua pria tampan yang berjalan dibelakangnya, Baekhyun terlihat tergesa memasuki rumah yang dulu dijadikan mereka sebagai _basecamp_ saat ujian tiba. Alasannya konyol kenapa rumah Sehun yang dijadikan _basecamp_ untuk keenam pria yang sudah berteman sejak kecil hingga masing-masing dari mereka telah menikah dan mempunyai anak.

 _Itu karena akan selalu ada makanan yang dibuat oleh Mama Oh_

Luhan beralasan seperti itu, lalu berbeda lagi dengan alasan Baekhyun yang mengatakan _"Ada Yunho hyung disana, aku mau dirumah Sehun saja."_

" _Aku juga."_

Dan saat itu seorang Do Kyungsoo pun juga menyukai kakak dari sahabatnya, membuat ketiga dari mereka menjadi dekat hanya karena seorang Yunho yang memiliki bukan hanya wajah tampan tapi juga senyum mematikan yang membuat jantung mereka berdebar tak menentu.

Usia mereka baru menginjak lima belas tahun saat itu, ketiga pria cantik itu juga belum memiliki keterikatan khusus dengan suami mereka masing-masing, hanya seperti diawasi tanpa memiliki hubungan khusus dengan suami mereka.

"Baek."

Berbeda dengan hari ini, rumah yang pernah menyimpan kenangan manis mereka tiba-tiba berubah menakutkan untuk Luhan, jadilah tak ada yang mengunjungi rumah Sehun sejak tiga tahun lalu sampai hari ini menjadi hari yang begitu membuat tak hanya Sehun tapi juga keempat temannya yang lain yang begitu mencemaskan Luhan.

"Hay Lu…"

Keduanya berpelukan erat sementara tiga yang lain hanya memperhatikan seraya menatap penuh arti satu sama lain "Kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun bertanya dan Luhan mengangguk di pelukan istri dari sahabatnya "Terimakasih sudah datang, aku membutuhkan kalian untuk membawa Mama dan Papa ke rumah sakit. Dimana Kyungsoo?" tanyanya menatap Kai sebelum beralih memeluk ayah dari satu anak yang sedang menatap entah iba entah bangga padanya.

"Kyungsoo sedang menyiapkan segalanya di rumah sakit, bagaimana dirimu?"

Tenggelam di pelukan pria terdekatnya selain Chanyeol, Luhan hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lirih "Aku membuat kalian cemas ya?"

"Saat kau mengatakan ingin membawa Mama dan Papa Oh ke rumah sakit, itulah saat dimana kami semua merasa keajaiban Tuhan benar-benar terjadi."

"Aku tidak sejahat itu kan?"

Kai mengusap sayang punggung Luhan, dipeluknya erat teman kecil yang begitu disayanginya sebelum berbisik "Kau tidak jahat Lu." katanya mencium pucuk kepala Luhan sebelum menyerahkan sesuatu pada si pria cantik "Apa ini?"

"Milik mendiang mama."

Saat liontin kecil itu diberikan padanya Luhan baru menyadari bahwa kalung kecil yang diberikan Kai memang milik ibunya, _tapi bagaimana bisa?_ Membuat Luhan ingin bertanya tapi Kai menjawab rasa bingungnya secepat kilat "Aku ingin memberikannya di hari pemakaman Mama Xi, tapi kau belum siap jadi aku menunggu hingga kau siap dan aku rasa ini adalah hari yang tepat."

"Tapi darimana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Bukan aku, _Chanyeol."_

Luhan beralih lagi pada pria dengan postur tubuh paling tinggi dari mereka semua, dia sedang tersenyum dan membawa dua buket bunga yang ditebak Luhan harus dibawanya sesaat lagi saat dia berkunjung ke pemakaman kedua orang tuanya.

"Yeol, darimana kau mendapatkannya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, dia menyerahkan dua buket bunga yang sedang digenggam pada Kai lalu berjalan mendekati Luhan dan menggenggam tangan istrinya "Jangan katakan Baekhyun." Luhan menebak dan Chanyeol memeluk kedua pria cantiknya sebagai jawaban "Tidak penting siapa yang mendapatkannya dan bagaimana cara kami mendapatkannya, yang penting kau sudah mulai menerima kenyataan dan aku lega karena akhirnya kau akan mengunjungi kedua orang tuamu Lu, mereka pasti sangat merindukan putra mereka."

Luhan tersenyum bersama dengan Baekhyun di pelukan Chanyeol, dia bahkan menitikan air mata seolah membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol bahwa mama dan papanya mungkin memang merindukan dirinya dan ingin bertemu dengannya.

Hal itu pun membuat Baekhyun menatap iba pada Luhan, dihapusnya air mata teman kecilnya untuk berbisik "Kau akan baik-baik saja setelahnya, percaya padaku."

Luhan mengangguk, membalas pelukan kedua sahabatnya hingga terdengar beberapa suara langkah kaki mendekati ruang utama di kediaman keluarga suaminya "Kalian semua sudah datang?"

Adalah Sehun yang bertanya, pria tampan itu mengenakan kemeja hitam yang membuat dirinya terlihat sangat tampan dan formal, corak kemejanya senada dengan kemeja lengan pendek yang dikenakan Luhan, yang membedakan hanya aura dari keduanya yang terasa sangat berbeda, Sehun tampan dan Luhan terlihat sangat cantik, _hanya itu._

Selebihnya mereka akan terlihat sangat serasi saat berdiri bersampingan, seperti saat ini misalnya, saat Luhan menghampiri suaminya dan dirangkul mesra oleh si pria tampan, keduanya akan memancarkan aura yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Hal itu membuat keempat teman mereka tersenyum lega menyadari bahwa mereka telah benar-benar mendapatkan Sehun dan Luhan mereka yang dulu, yang saling mencintai dan akan saling melengkapi satu sama lain, berdampingan, dan tak terpisahkan lagi.

" _eoh…._ Ini dua buket bunga pesanan milikmu."

Chanyeol meletakkannya di meja, dibalas anggukan Sehun tanda mengerti sebelum berbisik di telinga istrinya "Kau siap sayang?"

" _mmhhh…."_

Melihat istrinya menggenggam sesuatu seperti liontin hanya membuat Sehun bertanya "Apa itu?"

"Ini, _ah._ Ini liontin milik mama, Chanyeol yang memberikannya padaku."

Sehun melihat sahabat istrinya sekilas sampai suara Luhan bertanya "Indah bukan?" katanya mengagumi liontin permata dengan tulisan L sebagai inisial nama putranya tertera disana.

"Tentu saja sayang."

Tiba-tiba Sehun bergerak mendekat, dilepasnya kalung cincin pernikahan miliknya yang dikenakan Luhan di leher hingga membuat Luhan terkejut dan menolak gerakan Sehun pada kalung berharga miliknya "Aku tidak mau melepasnya."

"Hanya sebentar sayang aku janji."

Luhan pun sedikit merasa tenang, dia membiarkan Sehun melepas kalungnya dan memperhatikan apa yang sedang dilakukan suaminya "Apa yang kau lakukan sayang?" tanyanya, dibalas senyum singkat Sehun yang kini mengeluarkan cincin miliknya untuk disatukan dengan liontin kecil milik ibu mertuanya.

"Selesai." Katanya kembali memakaikan kalung di leher istrinya untuk menatap puas pada leher jenjang yang selalu dikecupnya setiap malam "Sempurna, sekarang aku dan mama akan selalu menjadi pelindungmu."

" _menyebalkan."_

Mendengar ucapan Sehun hanya membuat nafas Luhan terasa berat dan sesak, tangannya juga _refleks_ mencengkram dada suaminya sebelum kembali bersandar disana "Apa kau tahu kau sangat menyebalkan?"

"Aku tahu sayang, aku menyebalkan dan tampan, benar?"

Lucunya Luhan justru mengangguk tanda membenarkan "Iya benar."

"Astaga _baby_ mungilku kenapa sangat lucu?"

Kemudian kecupan itu diberikan Sehun pada Luhan, kecupan di bibir yang selalu membuat jantung Luhan berdebar tanpa alasan, berjuta-juta kali mungkin Sehun mengecupnya tapi dirinya selalu berbebar seperti pertama kali, hal itu membuatnya benar-benar bahagia hingga membuat cibiran terdengar dari Kai yang sangat disayangkan tidak membawa istrinya pagi ini.

" _oh ayolah!_ Cepat hentikan dan kita harus segera berangkat, aku juga ingin mencium istriku." Sungutnya dibalas pandangan mencibir dari Baekhyun dan kekehan terengah dari Sehun dan Luhan yang baru selesai memagut satu sama lain.

"Aku rasa kita harus segera pergi sayang."

"Aku tahu." Katanya mengangguk sampai suara Kai terdengar lagi bertanya "Lu, mau aku temani juga?" ujar Kai menawarkan diri, Luhan menatap berterimakasih pada sahabatnya sebelum bergumam "Aku dengan Sehun saja."

"Kau yakin?"

Berpindah ke dekapan hangat suaminya Luhan mengangguk, seraya melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sehun "Aku yakin Kai."

"Baiklah."

Lalu suasana hening, tak ada yang berbicara karena mereka masih membiasakan diri di tempat kenangan terbanyak yang menyimpan cerita tentang mereka semua. Kai mulai melihat banyak foto sekolah Sehun yang dipajang oleh Mama Oh sementara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terlihat saling berpelukan seraya memperhatikan Luhan yang terlihat sangat mungil dipelukan Sehun.

"Dia benar-benar mungil."

"Siapa?" Chanyeol bertanya dibalas Baekhyun dengan wajah yang bersandar di dada suaminya "Luhan, siapa lagi?" katanya puas dibalas bisikan Chanyeol yang menggodanya "Karena aku lebih tinggi dari Sehun dan Kai, aku rasa kaulah yang paling mungil jika sedang dipeluk."

" _ish!"_

" _haha…._ My baby Bae sangat menggemaskan."

Chanyeol terus menggoda istrinya, berbeda dengan Sehun yang terus menenangkan Luhan dengan berbagai kalimat seperti " _kau akan baik-baik saja sayang, aku memelukmu."_ Atau seperti " _setelah kita berkunjung ke makam kedua orang tuamu kau boleh belanja sepuasnya."_ Yang mana berhasil membuat Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya seraya bertanya manja "Sepuasnya?"

"Ya sayangku, sepuasnya." Balas Sehun mencium gemas bibir istrinya sebelum Luhan memastikan lagi dengan cara yang lebih unik "Kau tidak akan menarik lagi kata-katamu bukan?"

"Tidak akan, untukmu aku selalu menepati apa yang sudah kukatakan."

" _yeah!"_

Seiring dengan pekikan bahagia Luhan terdengar suara kursi roda di dorong perlahan keluar dari kamar, itu Jaehyun, sedang mendorong kursi roda ayahnya seraya mendekap pinggang ibunya, hal itu membuat naluri Sehun sebagai seorang kakak dan anak bergerak untuk mendekati keluarganya dan mendekap erat ibunya "Nak, apa itu Baek hyun?" Jihyo bertanya, dibalas pekikan Baekhyun yang berteriak "MA, INI PRINCE BAEKHYUN!"

Sontak semua tertawa melihat bagaimana Baekhyun dengan mudah membuat suasana menjadi menyenangkan dan tak ada ketegangan lagi, dia pun berlari dari pelukan suaminya untuk mendekati Mama Oh sebelum Sehun secara menyebalkan menyembunyikan ibunya dan menghalangi Baekhyun untuk memeluk sang mama.

" _Oh Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan?"_ dia mendesis karena Sehun memunggunginya, hal itu membuat Sehun terkekeh sebelum menoleh dan mengingatkan sahabatnya "Katakan dirimu Princess Baekhyun dulu baru kuizinkan bicara dengan Mama."

" _Mwo?"_

"Princess, cepat katakan Princess Baek-…."

"OH SEHUN!"

" _ha ha haa…"_

Semua lagi-lagi tertawa, bahkan ayah Sehun yang tak bisa merespon pun diam-diam merasa beban hatinya sedikit berkurang, dia memang tak bisa bergabung dengan keluarganya untuk saat ini, tapi dia tahu hatinya mulai tergerak untuk kembali dan meminta maaf dengan benar pada istrinya, pada ketiga putranya, terutama pada menantunya yang cantik yang kini sedang berada di pelukan kedua sahabatnya.

 _L-Luhan._

Dia ingin memanggil tapi apa daya seluruh tubuh bahkan suaranya tak bisa melakukan hal yang menjadi kehendaknya, dia hanya bisa menatap, membiarkan tawa itu terlihat karena apapun yang akan dilewatinya nanti, Insung bersumpah bahwa kebahagiaan Luhan akan menjadi _prioritasnya_ tanpa bisa digantikan dengan apapun.

 _Tunggu papa nak._

"Terkadang aku iri pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo."

" _huh?_ Kenapa?"

Masing-masing tangan Luhan merangkul pinggang Kai dan Chanyeol untuk menjawab "Karena tidak seperti aku, mereka terlihat selalu bahagia dan mudah berbaur dengan semua orang. Baekhyun terutama, dia bahkan bisa membuat suasana mengerikan dirumah ini menjadi sangat menyenangkan."

Lalu baik Kai dan Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, dia tidak ingin membuat Luhan merasa dirinya buru hingga tanpa berfikir Kai mengatakan "Tapi jujur saja Lu, jika kau tidak bertemu dengan Sehun saat kita kecil dulu, itu artinya aku tidak akan bertemu dan mengenal Kyungsoo, begitupula Chanyeol. Jadi jika kita bertiga tidak bertemu dengan istri dan suami masing-masing itu artinya aku yang akan menjadi suamimu, bukan Sehun."

Luhan tertawa mendengar lelucon Kai yang ditanggapi serius oleh Chanyeol "Kenapa harus kau yang menjadi suami Luhan? Aku akan lebih dulu menyatakan perasaanku pada si cantik ini, menjadikannya kekasihku dan segera menikahinya, jadi pastilah aku suami Luhan."

"Pikirmu aku akan membiarkannya? Jikalaupun Luhan kekasihmu aku akan tetap berhubungan dengannya, menggodanya dan membuat si mungil ini selingkuh denganku dan berpaling darimu. Bagaimana? Skenario milikku bagus bukan?"

"Kalian berdua kenapa bertengkar?"

Mengabaikan ucapan Luhan, keduanya terus bertengkar hingga sepertinya Chanyeol benar-benar kesal untuk mengatakan "Dan saat itu terjadi, saat kau menggoda si cantik ini, aku akan mendatangimu, mencincangmu dan memberikan dagingmu pada Toben, _hmm,_ bagaimana? Skenario milikku lebih bagus dan horor bukan?"

Kai tak mau kalah, dia juga terpancing emosinya pada ucapan Chanyeol dan tiba-tiba saja menarik Luhan, mendekap pria mungilnya untuk bertanya tegas "Kalau begitu kita tanya langsung pada Luhan. Jika kau tidak bertemu Sehun, antara aku dan Chanyeol siapa yang akan kau suka dan siapa yang akan kau jadikan suamimu?"

"Aku tidak mau memilih."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena mau seperti apapun ceritanya aku akan tetap bertemu dengan Sehun dan menikah dengannya. Jadi aku tidak mau memilih."

Kini Chanyeol yang menarik lengan Luhan, memindahkan tubuh mungil Luhan dengan cepat ke dekapannya untuk memberikan ultimatum "Sayangnya kau harus memilih."

Kedua pria bertubuh tinggi besar itu saling bertatapan sengit, membuat Luhan yang sedang didekap Chanyeol antara kesal dan merasa konyol hanya untuk mengangguk dan mulai memberikan jawaban "Baiklah, aku akan menjawab."

Lalu lihatlah wajah cemas dan tegang milik Kai dan Chanyeol, mereka seperti sedang menunggu pengumuman pemenang bakat idola hanya untuk melihat bibir mungil Luhan terbuka dan memberikan jawaban "Kalau siapa yang aku suka, tentu aku akan menyukai Kai. Dia seksi, tampan dan selalu memuja kekasihnya, jadi aku pilih Kai."

" _YEAH! KAU DENGAR DOBBY?"_

Sementara Kai memekik maka Luhan merasa pelukan Chanyeol perlahan terlepas, jelas sahabatnya yang memiliki lesung di pipi merasa kecewa, memang itu tujuan Luhan sebelum merangkul lagi kedua tangan Chanyeol di pinggangnya dan memberikan jawaban akhir dari persaingan konyol kedua pria yang sudah menjadi ayah dari Taeoh dan Jiwon.

"Tapi jika aku harus memilih siapa yang akan kujadikan suami, tentu aku pilih Chanyeol."

" _huh? / MWO?"_

"Yeolie itu sangat perhatian, setia, dia juga tidak pernah tebar pesona pada gadis-gadis, tampan, tubuhnya bagus, dan jika tersenyum hanya akan membuatku merasa sangat beruntung karena dia suamiku, jadi aku pilih Chanyeol sebagai suamiku…"

"LUHAAN SARANGHAAAEEE…."

Lalu lihatlah Chanyeol, merayakan kemenangannya atas Luhan dengan mengatakan kalimat cinta didepan istrinya dan suami Luhan, dia bahkan memeluk, menciumi seluruh wajah Luhan karena terlalu senang memenangkan kompetisi ini dari Kai yang sedang merajuk kesal dan marah.

Hal itu cukup membuat Kai kesal, berniat untuk melakukan sesuatu sampai suara mengerikan dan berat milik Sehun terdengar memenuhi ruangan "PERASAANKU SAJA ATAU HAWA DIRUMAHKU MENJADI PANAS, BENAR BAEK?"

"YA BENAR! RASANYA AKU INGIN MENCINCANG PRIA PALING TINGGI DI RUANGAN INI!"

" _a-_ Aku hyung?"

Baekhyun terkejut menyadari dari Kai, Sehun, Chanyeol dan Jaehyun, rupanya Jaehyun yang paling tinggi hingga membuatnya berteriak mengulang "AKU INGIN MEMBAKAR PRIA BERLESUNG PIPI YANG ADA DI RUANGAN INI!"

" _a-_ Aku lagi hyung? atau Papa?"

" _sial!"_ Baekhyun menggerutu, ternyata ada tiga pria berlesung pipi di ruangan ini, membuatnya semakin panas dan kesal untuk kembali berteriak "AKU INGIN BERCERAI DARI PARK CHANYEOL!"

 _Uhuk!_

Rasanya Chanyeol mendengar suara istrinya berteriak ingin cerai hingga membuatnya bertanya "Lu, apa aku mendengar kalimat bercerai?"

Sama pucatnya dengan Chanyeol, Luhan tidak berani menoleh karena seseorang sedang menatapnya dan itu terasa membakar punggungnya, tebakannya Sehun, lalu Baekhyun juga berteriak ingin bercerai dan Kai memekik

" _rasakan kalian berdua!"_

Yang artinya memang benar dirinya dan Chanyeol sedang melakukan hal yang membuat Sehun dan Baekhyun marah serta berteriak "Bukan hanya kau yang akan diceraikan Yeol, aku juga."

"Tenang saja, kalau begitu aku benar-benar akan menikahimu."

" _mmhh…._ Tapi aku tidak mau menikah denganmu."

" _Mwo?_ Kau bilang mau menikahiku."

"Kondisinya jika aku tidak mengenal Sehun, tapi aku mengenal suamiku dan hanya ingin menikah dengan-…"

"OH LUHAN!"

Berjengit, Luhan segera menoleh dan membalas "YA!" pada suaminya yang kini sedang melipat tangan di atas dada tanda dia membuat kesalahan besar, _sangat besar_ "Cepat kemari atau seseorang akan menjadi janda dalam hitungan detik!"

Mendelik kesal, Baekhyun juga membalas "Jika kau membunuh suamiku, kupastikan Luhan juga akan menjadi janda dan digoda banyak duda sesaat setelah kematianmu."

"Bahkan jika aku mati Luhan tetap milikku dan aku akan menghantuimu seumur hidup!" ujar Sehun menegaskan, untuk merentangkan tangan dan menangkap istrinya yang sedang berlari terburu ke pelukannya "Sehun aku bisa jelaskan-…."

"Apa? kau ingin menikah dengan Chanyeol."

" _whoa_ Lu, aku tidak tahu kau benar rubah betina berbentuk rusa."

"Aku rubah tapi aku juga rusa maksudmu?"

" _huh?_

"Ya lalu rubah apa?"

Tak mengerti dengan kalimatnya sendiri, Baekhyun lebih memilih mendelik pada Luhan "Lupakan." Tegasnya sebelum berjalan mendekati suaminya yang kini sedang tertawa seperti orang bodoh dan terus mundur seolah dirinya adalah bom waktu.

"Sayang aku bisa jelaskan."

" _ha ha…._ Berani sekali kau menggoda pria lain, terlebih lagi itu sahabatmu di depan istrimu! Kau benar-benar membuatku murka Park Dobby!"

" _B-_ Baek, _mmhhh…_ Bukankah bagus jika Jiwon memiliki dua ibu? Aku akan tetap menikah denganmu walau Luhan sudah menjadi istriku kok."

" _Mwo?"_ Baekhyun

"AKU TIDAK MAU DIDUAKAN!"

Sempat-sempatnya Luhan menjawab hingga membuat tatapan Sehun semakin dingin dan mengerikan " _he he he…_ Aku kelepasan sayang, tapi aku tidak mau diduakan, apapun alasannya tidak mau. Jadi itu berlaku juga untukmu.."

Sehun menarik pinggang Luhan mendekat, menggigit bibir istrinya untuk memberikan ultimatum terakhir "Cukup jangan membuatku panas lagi, kau dengar?"

" _t-_ tapi— _ekhm…_ Tapi itu hanya Chanyeol." Katanya gugup dibalas kecupan sedikit kasar Sehun di bibirnya "Jadi kau mengerti?"

"Apa?"

"Hanya Chanyeol bisa membuatku sangat marah, apalagi pria yang tidak aku kenal? Jadi jangan terlalu dekat dengan pria lain walau itu kedua sahabat idiotmu."

"Sehun…."

"Tidak ada pengecualian, kau mengerti?"

" _menggelikan, aku benar-benar akan menggoda Luhan secara diam-diam dibelakang-…..ARGHH!"_

Buru-buru Sehun mengambil botol air mineral yang digenggam adiknya, isi botolnya masih sangat penuh dan tak segan dia lemparkan pada Kai yang sedang meracau gila hingga terdengar suara teriakan "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN OH SEHUN!"

"Itu gerakan awal untuk pria-pria yang akan mencuri istriku."

"KAU BENAR-BENAR-….."

"BENAR-BENAR APA? BENAR-BENAR TAMPAN?"

" _sehun….."_

Mati-matian Luhan mencegah suaminya bertengkar dengan Kai, lagipula mereka sudah sering bertengkar sejak pertama kali saling mengenal hingga sekarang saat status mereka sudah menjadi seorang ayah, hal itu membuat Luhan berakhir memeluk erat suaminya seraya mengangguk cemas di pelukan Sehun "AKU MENGERTI! AKU TIDAK AKAN DEKAT DENGAN PRIA MANAPUN TERMASUK KAI DAN CHANYEOL!"

"MWO? / LUHAN AKU TIDAK SETUJU!"

"CHANYEOL!"

" _huh?"_

Baekhyun benar-benar kesal, mereka sedang berhadapan satu sama lain tapi fokus suaminya hanya pada Luhan, hal itu membuat geramnya bertambah dan dengan senang hati, walau dia harus berjingkat dia menarik telinga caplang suaminya " _aaarghh…bee sayangku, sakit—aargghh!"_

"HA HA HA HAAAA….."

Suara tawa Kai terdengar sangat bahagia, hal itu sontak membuat Sehun dan Baekhyun mendelik bersamaan untuk berteriak "TUNGGU SAMPAI KAMI MEMBERITAHU KYUNGSOO!"

 _huh?_

Seolah takjub dan dibuat ketakutan dengan kekompakan Sehun-Baekhyun, baik Luhan maupun Chanyeol juga menunjukan kekompakan mereka, keduanya mulai membujuk pasangan masing-masing dimulai dari Luhan yang sedang berjinjit dan menagkup wajah tampan suaminya "Sehunna kau tahu Kyungsoo sangat mengerikan bukan? Dia tidak menerima bentuk perselingkuhan jenis apapun termasuk denganku."

" _ara…"_

Tak berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang juga terlihat sedang membujuk istrinya "Bagaimana jika Taeoh harus hidup berjauhan lagi dengan ayahnya? Sayang temanmu itu terkadang terlihat sangat mengerikan? Dia seperti seorang _psyhco."_

"Bicara buruk lagi tentang sahabatku, aku benar-benar akan melayangkan gugatan cerai pada-… _mmmhh~"_

Satu-satunya cara membekap ancaman Baekhyun hanya dengan mencium bibir yang selalu mengatakan banyak hal, dan disinilah Chanyeol melumat gemas bibir cerewet Baekhyun hingga istrinya melupakan hal-hal seperti bercerai, atau memberitahu Kyungsoo dan hanya luluh dibawahnya, _seperti biasa "haaah~_ Yeol!"

Chanyeol melepas lumatannya dari bibir Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun ingin berteriak namun lagi-lagi Chanyeol melumat kasar bibirnya, terus seperti itu jika Baekhyun akan mengeluarkan suara, jadilah dia memilih diam dan dengan bangga Chanyeol memberitahu "Ayo pergi, ratuku sudah jinak."

" _ish!"_

Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol, begitupula Sehun yang kin beralih mendorong kursi roda ayahnya untuk diberikan pada Kai "Titip ayahku."

"Tapi jangan beritahu Kyungsoo."

"Tergantung."

Kesal, Kai tetap berdiri dibelakang kursi ayah Sehun, dia membungkuk sesaat untuk berbisik pada ayah sahabatnya "Cepat pulih pa, bantu aku menuntut putramu di pengadilan jika aku dan Kyungsoo sampai bercerai." Katanya kesal membuat Sehun terkekeh dan membiarkan Kai membawa papanya ke dalam mobil.

Kini Sehun beralih pada Jaehyun untuk mengatakan "Jae, aku akan segera menyusul. Kau bawa mama lebih dulu."

"Iya hyung, aku juga sudah menghubungi Yunho hyung, dia dan Jongie hyung akan segera pulang."

Luhan bahkan menyadari raut sedikit cemas di wajah suaminya, membuatnya sedikit merangkul lengan Sehun seraya berbisik "Aku rindu Yunho hyung, Haowen juga, Jongie hyung juga." katanya berkilah dan mau tak mau Sehun tersenyum menyadari sederetan kalimat rindu yang dilontarkan untuk kakak sulungnya hanya untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Kalau begitu kau akan segera bertemu dengan mereka."

" _yey~"_

Katanya berlari pada sang ibu mertua untuk memberitahu "Mama dengar? Cucu mama dan Yunho hyung juga akan pulang, jadi mama harus segera pulih dan harus membuat masakan untuk kami semua."

Tersenyum bahagia, Jihyo mengusap wajah cantik menantunya untuk mengangguk terlihat sangat tak sabar "Mama akan segera pulih nak."

"Janji?"

Luhan membuat _pinky promise_ disambut jari manis ibunya yang bertautan dengan jari manis Luhan "Janji." Dan sebuah kesepakatan telah dibuat, Jihyo sudah berjanji untuk pulih dan Luhan menunggunya, kedua ibu dan anak menantu itu terlihat sudah memperbaiki hubungan mereka secara keseluruhan sampai tiba-tiba Baekhyun menyeruak dan merangkul pinggang ibunya.

"Mama Jihyo harusnya menjadi ibu mertuaku."

" _Wae?_ Kenapa harus menjadi ibu mertuamu?" tanya Luhan protes dibalas cibiran Baekhyun yang menatap kesal suami dan sahabatnya bergantian "Karena jika kau tidak datang dan pindah ke Seoul, itu artinya Sehun tidak mengenalmu, dan jika Sehun tidak mengenalmu maka akulah yang akan menikah dengan Sehun dan-….."

"PARK BAEKHYUN / TIDAK LUCU BAEK!"

Kompak, Luhan dan Chanyeol berteriak kesal, membuat Sehun tertawa sementara Baekhyun hanya menjulurkan lidah untuk menandakan bahwa posisi mereka imbang, satu lawan satu.

" _BWEEK!_ Ayo ma!" tak lama Baekhyun juga membawa Jihyo pergi dari rumah, meninggalkan empat orang didalamnya termasuk Jaehyun yang buru-buru menyusul kemana Baekhyun membawa ibunya "Sampai nanti hyung, bye Luhan hyung."

"Bye Jae."

Luhan membalas, kini tinggalah Chanyeol bersama sepasang suami istri yang sudah bersiap pergi mengunjungi pemakaman. Dia juga mengambilkan buket bunga di atas meja untuk memberikannya pada Sehun "Pastikan Luhan tidak melarikan diri kali ini." pesannya dibalas anggukkan Sehun yang super singkat "Baiklah."

Hingga membuat Chanyeol beralih untuk menatap Luhan yang terlihat cemas dan ragu "Kau yakin tidak ingin aku temani?"

"Tidak yeol. Aku dengan Sehun."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai bertemu di rumah sakit." Katanya memeluk Luhan dibalas anggukan mantap oleh Luhan "Sampai nanti."

"Kau akan baik-baik saja." pesan Chanyeol seraya mengambil kunci mobil dan mulai melangkah lebih dulu meninggalkan rumah "Aku tahu Yeol, sampai nanti."

"Sehun aku pergi, _bye_ Lu."

Pintu rumah tertutup, kini hanya meninggakan Sehun daan Luhan seorang diri, keduanya bertatapan sampai Sehun lebih dulu menggenggam tangan Luhan dan bertanya "Kali terakhir aku bertanya, kau siap?"

Dan membalas genggaman tangan Sehun, Luhan menautkan intim kedua jari mereka untuk mantap mengatakan "Aku selalu siap jika bersamamu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dimana Doojoon apa dia sudah datang?"

"Belum Presdir Ko, Direktur Yoon belum-….."

"CEPAT HUBUNGI DIA!"

Wajar jika pria bermata satu itu merasa gelisah dan cemas, karena tepat satu minggu setelah kematian Ravi di tangan Taecyeon membuatnya tak bisa tidur dengan tenang, pikirannya selalu dihantui rasa takut mengingat hingga hari ini data kejahatannya masih dimiliki Luhan yang bisa membahayakan nyawanya kapan saja.

 _BLAM!_

Lalu terdengar suara pintu mobil dibuka, menampilkan satu-satunya kaki tangan yang bisa diandalkan Donghoon namun tak sepenuhnya bisa dia percaya seperti Ravi "Direktur Yoon sudah datang."

"Ceoat suruh dia menghadapku."

"Baik Presdir Ko."

Tak lama kaki tangan Donghoon membungkuk, berniat untuk menjemput Doojon namun rasanya tak perlu karena dirinya dan Doojoon bersamaan membuka pintu ruang kerja Donghoon.

"Ada apa?"

"Presdir menunggu anda direktur Yoon."

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi."

"Saya permisi."

Doojoon masuk bersamaan dengan perginya kaki tangan Donghoon, tak lupa dia menutup pintu sementara mata elangnya menatap kegusaran dan kegelisahan dari tua bangka yang mengalami cacat mata dan kaki namun tetap memiliki aura membunuh yang mengerikan.

"Aku datang." Katanya memecah keheningan, membuat Donghoon sedikit memicingkan matanya dan gusar menatap Doojoon "Kau terlambat."

"Aku tidak menjanjikan datang jam berapa asal kau ingat?"

"Sudahlah jangan menjawabku lagi, dimana _usb_ itu? Apa Luhan sudah memberikannya padamu?"

"Dia akan segera memberikannya padaku, tenang saja."

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa tenang, aku bisa melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan _usb_ dari tangan Luhan!"

"Dan setelah itu tak hanya Sehun dan Taecyeon, tapi aku juga akan mengincar nyawamu sebagai balasan!"

"KAU-….."

Doojoon mendekati meja kerja Donghoon, meletakkan sebuah dokumen yang berhasil menarik perhatian si pria tua "Apa itu?"

"Baca dan tanda tangan disana, itu surat perjanjian bahwa kau tidak akan mengganggu Luhan setelah kau mendapatkan _usb_ itu."

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Karena aku tidak memberikannya secara gratis, aku butuh diyakinkan bahwa kau benar-benar tidak akan menyentuh Luhan lagi selama status kebal hukum masih menjadi milikmu."

"Ya, dan statu kebal hukumku akan hilang jika pria sialan itu menyerahkannya pada kejaksaan agung."

"Luhan tidak akan melakukannya, kami memiliki perjanjian dan dia mendengarkan aku."

"Bagaimana bisa kau begitu yakin?"

Malas berdebar, Doojoon terlihat geram dan memutuskan untuk menarik dokumen dari meja Donghoon, tak lupa dia mengingatkan "Kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga? Ravi tewas, kau juga sudah membuat Seunghyun dalam kondisi kritis, itu artinya hanya aku yang kau miliki dan jika kau terus membuatku marah, jangan salahkan aku jika suatu hari nanti aku akan berbalik menyerang dan menggigitmu, _aboji."_

Dia menggertak, berniat pergi sampai Donghoon berteriak "BAIKLAH, BAWA USB ITU DAN AKAN KUTANDATANGANI DOKUMEN SIALAN YANG KAU BUAT! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGGANGGUNYA LAGI, HANYA PASTIKAN PRIA MENJIJIKAN YANG KAU CINTAI ITU TIDAK BERBUAT NEKAT DAN BALIK MENYERANG DIRIMU! KAU DENGAR?"

Tersenyum puas, Doojoon menatap marah pada bajingan yang membesarkannya seperti membesarkan anjing untuk menyeringai "Serahkan Luhan padaku."

Setelahnya Doojoon benar-benar pergi meninggalkan gudang tua tempat Donghoon bersembunyi, tujuannya rumah sakit karena tanpa sengaja pagi tadi dia mendengar Kyungsoo mendaftarkan nama kedua orang tua Sehun di Seoul hospital dan itu artinya dia bisa melihat Luhan disana.

Menyedihkan memang, tapi melihat Luhan dari jauh saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya, beruntung mereka masih memiliki janji mengenai benda kecil yang ada di tangan Luhan hingga membuat kesempatan Doojoon berbicara dengan Luhan masih terbuka lebar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sementara itu,_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kau cemas?"

Luhan terlihat sedang mengepalkan erat kedua tangannya didalam mobil, wajahnya juga terlihat pucat dan sesekali dia menggigit bibirnya, sebenarnya tak perlu ditanya apa dia merasa cemas atau tidak karena pasti cemas adalah jawabannya.

Dia pun menoleh sekilas menatap suaminya yang sedang menyetir, jantungnya berdegup cepat terlebih saat Sehun mulai memarkirkan mobil ke area pemakaman kedua orang tuanya "Sedikit."

 _Klik…_

Sehun lebih dulu melepas _seatbelt,_ diikuti Luhan dan tak lama Sehun keluar dari mobil untuk memutar dan membukakan pintu istrinya "Kau akan baik-baik saja sayang, ayo."

Sehun menawarkan tangannya, disambut Luhan yang cemas tapi tetap menautkan dua jemari mereka, tak lupa Sehun juga mengambil buket bunga yang dibawakan teman-temannya untuk berjalan menyusuri pemakaman yang masih menyisakan luka dan terlalu pedih untuk diingat.

"Ingat terakhir kali kita kesini?"

Luhan tertawa, sedikit mencibir suaminya untuk berkata "Kau membawaku kesini saat aku tidak mengingat apapun, licik."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? kau benar-benar tidak pernah berkunjung sayangku, penjaga makam bahkan mengira aku putra mama dan papa Xi."

"Tapi kau memang putra mama dan papa kan?"

"Aku putra menantu, kau putranya." Katanya tegas dibalas kekehan Luhan "Tapi tetap saja kau licik." Luhan mengingatkan dibalas kecupan hangat Sehun di jemari tangannya "Sekarang aku masih licik?"

" _mmhh…_ Tidak lagi, aku yang ingin datang berkunjung kan?"

"Kau benar, aku senang kau melakukannya sayang."

Hening sesaat, mata Luhan fokus pada satu _block_ terakhir yang sedang mereka lalui, yang akan membawanya ke makam kedua orang tuanya dan itu membuatnya semakin gelisah, terasa ditangan Sehun saat Luhan menggenggam terlalu kuat tangannya, membuat si pria tampan terkekeh untuk berbisik "Omong-omong aku terkadang rindu kau sebagai Rein."

" _huh?"_

"Saat kau jadi Rein kau terlihat sangat polos, tidak suka berteriak dan itu sangat menggemaskan, kekurangannya hanya satu, kau tidak mudah disentuh dan akan selalu berteriak marah jika aku cium."

"Tentu saja aku marah, mau bagaimanapun kau adalah orang asing untukku."

"Benar lagi dan aku suka saat kau berteriak marah."

"Kenapa?"

"Itu hanya membuatku tenang karena entah kau sebagai Rein atau Luhan, kau akan selalu menjaga dirimu dengan baik, aku bangga padamu sayang."

Luhan tertawa kecil, dia tahu ini hanya obrolan pengalih perhatian yang dilakukan Sehun, mengatakan dia suka saat dirinya menjadi Rein walau kenyataannya suaminya akan banyak menangis dan menderita saat dirinya menjadi Rein.

Mau bagaimanapun Luhan menghargai usaha Sehun, dia kemudian membalas kecupan tangan suaminya seraya bergumam " _gomawo,_ kau benar-benar membuatku mencintaimu berkali-kali, secara berulang dan terus menerus."

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Jujur saja beberapa waktu lalu saat aku tidak mengingat apapun dan saat pertama kali kita bertemu di swalayan, aku sudah jatuh hati padamu, jadi selamat untukmu Oh Sehun, karena siapapun diriku dan dimanapun aku berada, aku hanya akan berakhir mencintaimu dan hanya ingin bersamamu."

" _daebak!"_

"Ada apa?"

"Apa aku sedang dipuji?"

" _sssh…._ Awas besar kepalamu nanti!"

" _ha ha ha ~"_

Sehun tertawa, begitupun Luhan, keduanya tanpa terasa menghabiskan banyak percakapan hingga pada akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan mereka, makam yang bertuliksan _Chen, Xi dan Angela, Xi_ adalah yang paling menyiksa untuk dilihat Luhan.

Tapi itu dulu, saat dirinya mengelak kematian kedua orang tuanya, berbeda dengan saat ini, saat dimana dirinya bersanding dengan pria yang selalu setia disampingnya bahkan dalam keadaan tersulit yang dialami keduanya.

"Kita sampai."

Suara berat Sehun menyadarkan Luhan bahwa semua ini adalah kenyataan hidupnya, membuatnya tersenyum lirih untuk menjawab pernyataan sang suami " _mmhh…_ Aku tahu."

Namun yang membuat Luhan terkejut adalah ketika Sehun melepaskan tautan jemari tangan mereka, Sehun juga memberikan kedua buket bunga padanya hingga membuat tiba-tiba Luhan merasa gelisah tanpa alasan "Sayang apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sehun tersenyum, diusapnya lembut wajah sempurna istrinya untuk mengangkat kedua tangan, tanda dia menyerah seraya memundurkan langkahnya "Aku akan berdiri disini, menjagamu, jadi kau bisa melepas rindumu pada mama dan papa." Katanya berdiri diantara pohon yang terdapat di dekat pemakaman kedua orang tuanya dan mulai bersembunyi dibalik sana.

"Tapi sayang, kenapa kau tidak ikut denganku?"

"Jika aku boleh jujur, aku rutin mengunjungi Mama dan Papa, setidaknya dua kali dalam sebulan, sekarang giliranmu sayang."

"Tapi aku-….Aku tidak bisa."

Sehun terus berdiri menjaga jarak, ingin rasanya dia memeluk Luhan dan menemani istrinya disana, tapi dia tahu Luhan akan terus bergantung dan enggan mengunjungi jika terus seperti ini, setidaknya Luhan harus mencoba untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku ingin denganmu." Katanya lagi dan Sehun hanya menatapnya lembut "Sayang kau hanya akan menangis dan merengek manja jika aku disana, jadi tunjukan padaku kau adalah istriku yang terkadang— _mmhh,_ Manly dan bisa melakukannya tanpaku."

"Tapi kau bilang akan menemaniku."

"Aku menemanimu, disini." Katanya meyakinkan Luhan, membiarkan istrinya seorang diri didekat makam kedua orang tuanya sebelum benar-benar bersembunyi dibalik pohon besar "Aku menjagamu sayang, lakukanlah."

Dan rasanya Sehun benar-benar licik saat ini, Luhan mengakui hal itu karena tidak ada yang lebih mendebarkan daripada harus melihat kedua makam dengan tulisan nama kedua orang tuamu disana.

Hal ini baru bagi Luhan tapi Sehun membiarkannya seorang diri, jadilah dia mulai menenangkan diri menyadari bahwa memang ini yang diinginkan suaminya mungkin juga dirinya.

" _haaah~"_

Dia mengambil banyak nafasnya, mencoba untuk tenang dan memberitahu Sehun "Aku akan berdoa untuk mama dan papa."

"Lakukan sayang, aku melihatmu."

Tak lama Luhan berbalik, rasanya tak semudah beberapa menit lalu jika tidak bersama Sehun, dia membutuhkan suaminya tapi Sehun sedang mengajarkan padanya arti mandiri dan menerima kenyataan paling sulit yang hingga saat ini masih dielaknya.

Matanya lama memandang nisan kedua orang tuanya, nafasnya tiba-tiba menjadi berat tapi sekuat tenaga dia tahan agar tidak ada jeritan dan air mata kali ini, dia pun mulai meletakkan masing-masing buket bunga di makam kedua orang tuanya sebelum berdiri di tengah-tengah makam, memberikan tanda hormatnya sebagai seorang putra dan beralih pada makam ibunya lebih dulu.

" _h-_ Hay Ma…." Paraunya terdengar, sekuat tenaga dia menahan diri untuk tidak menangis dan tidak membuat pria menyebalkan yang sedang mencuri dengar dibalik pohon, dia hanya ingin memberitahu Sehun bahwa dia sudah menerima takdir menyakitkan ini dan hanya akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

"Aku putra yang buruk ya?" katanya bertanya, Sehun diam-diam keluar dari persembunyiannya, menatap bangga pada pria cantiknya yang masih mengenakan kaca mata hitam dan sedang berbicara pada kedua orang tuanya.

Adalah benar Sehun menjaga Luhan saat ini, memastikan tak ada lagi jeritan dan air mata dan sepertinya Luhan benar-benar melakukannya.

"Tapi aku sudah datang, bersama Sehun, tapi Sehun tidak mau mengunjunginya bersamaku, dia licik bukan?" katanya mendelik, melihat dari kacamata hitamnya bahwa Sehun sedang kesulitan bersembunyi karena terus memperhatikan dirinya.

Luhan terkekeh, sebenarnya dia tidak fokus setiap kali membaca nama ibunya disana, berkali-kali dia mengusap nisan dengan tulisan nama ibunya disana dan berkali-kali pula rasanya semakin berat hingga membuatnya sulit bernafas.

"Ma, aku rindu…."

Kalimat itu akhirnya dilepaskan Luhan dari kerongkongannya, dia juga tidak memungkiri bahwa sebulir air mata kini jatuh dari matanya, dia membuat beban hatinya sedikit terangkat dengan mengatakan "Tapi aku akan baik-baik saja, aku janji. Aku tidak akan memilih makanan lagi karena sekarang aku adalah seorang istri, aku juga akan hidup bahagia, menghabiskan _credit card_ Sehun dan berbelanja apapun yang aku inginkan." Katanya sedikit keras hingga membuat Sehun tertawa namun menitikkan air mata haru tak menyangka Luhan akan setegar itu berbicara dengan makam ibunya.

"Aku janji akan sering berkunjung…." Katanya tersenyum "Dengan Sehun." dia menambahkan lagi dan terakhir mengatakan "Dengan cucu mama, kami sedang berusaha membuatnya." Bisiknya pelan diiringi tawa Sehun yang terdengar

"Jika tidak ingin menemaniku diam saja!"

"Oke." Sehun membuat gerakan mengunci bibir dan membiarkan Luhan kembali mengatakan apapun yang diinginkannya "Lihatkan? Sehun masih menyebalkan seperti dulu." Katanya mencibir namun tetap mengatakan "Tapi aku sangat mencintainya."

"AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU SAYANG"

Sehun membalas , dihadiahi tatapan mendelik Luhan hingga membuatnya berpura-pura menggaruk tengkuk " _ups, aku harus diam."_

Luhan memutar malas bola matanya, menahan tawa karena suaminya sangat menggemaskan untuk sedikit membungkuk, mencium batu nisan milik ibunya "Beristirahatlah dengan tenang Ma, aku mencintaimu." Katanya tak rela namun tetap beralih pada pria pertama yang mengajarkannya tentang bagaimana mencintai seseorang dan mempercayai seseorang yang tulus pada mereka.

"Hay papa tampan." Katanya menyapa sang ayah namun tetap berbisik konyol dengan mengatakan "Walau masih lebih tampan Sehun, tapi kau yang terbaik."

Dibanding dengan ibunya Luhan tak terlalu banyak bicara saat dengan ayahnya, yang dilakukannya hanya terus mengusap batu nisan milik sang ayah seraya menikmati angin yang kerap membuat hatinya sejuk "Papa menyapaku ya?" katanya percaya diri walau lagi-lagi hanya angin yang dirasakannya saat ini.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada Papa, semua yang ingin aku katakan sudah kukatakan pada Mama dan aku yakin papa mendengarnya, jadi maafkan aku karena baru berkunjung setelah dua tahun berlalu Pa, _aku merasa kesulitan menerima semua ini."_

Dan kembali pada kenyataan bahwa Luhan lebih dengan ayahnya adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan, dia memilili banyak kenangan bersama ayahnya dan tak satupun bisa dia lupakan, rasanya baru kemarin mereka membuat roti bersama, tapi detik berikutnya dia harus melaluinya seorang diri dan sulit baginya untuk menerima kenyataan.

"Aku mungkin akan berbuat hal gila jika tidak ingat pesan papa yang mengatakan _jangan percaya pada siapapun kecuali Sehun._ Aku mengingkari pesan papa pada awalnya, aku tidak mempercayai Sehun, aku membencinya, aku bahkan membuatnya banyak menangis, aku melakukan semua itu semata-mata hanya ingin menunjukkan pada papa bahwa didunia ini, selain papa aku tidak bisa mempercayai siapapun." Katanya tertunduk, mencengkram tanah di makam ayahnya untuk menenangkan diri.

Hal itu membuat Sehun cemas karena sepertinya pertahanan Luhan runtuh saat bicara dengan ayahnya, membuatnya ingin datang menghampiri sampai suara lirih istrinya terdengar "Tapi papa selalu benar dan aku selalu salah." Katanya tersenyum menatap wajah cemas Sehun, memperhatikan wajah tampan itu sebelum beralih lagi pada ayahnya "Sebanyak apapun aku mencoba untuk membenci Sehun aku hanya akan berakhir semakin mencintainya, dan papa tahu? Tak hanya mempercayai Sehun, aku juga bergantung hidup padanya, menyedihkan bukan?"

Hening lagi, Luhan membiarkan rasa sesaknya menghimpit, mencoba menerima apapun jenis rasa sakit yang kini membuat hatinya berdarah hanya untuk menegaskan "Aku sudah bergantung hidup pada pria yang kau pilih untuk menjagaku, jadi papa bisa beristirahat dengan tenang karena aku akan bahagia menjalani hidupku dengan Sehun." katanya tersenyum, sedikit membungkuk untuk mencium batu nisan ayahnya "Aku merindukanmu pa, aku akan sering berkunjung." Katanya mengakhiri segala rasa sesak yang tak kuat lagi dirasakannya untuk berdiri, memberi penghormatan terakhir "Aku akan kembali lagi." katanya pilu sebelum berjalan mendekati suaminya.

Disana, Sehun sedang merentangkan tangan, menyambutnya pulang hingga membuat Luhan merasa begitu bahagia karena akan selalu ada pelukan hangat yang menantinya, dia pun berlari, melompat ke pelukan Sehun dan seperti biasa Sehun akan menangkap si mungil ke pelukannya "Sudah selesai, aku sudah melakukannya Sehunna."

"Aku tahu dan aku bangga padamu sayang."

"Aku Manly bukan?"

" _mmh…._ Mari kita lihat."

Sehun melepas pelukannya, berusaha untuk melepas kacamata hitam yang digunakan Luhan namun dielak oleh istrinya "Jangan."

" _Wae?_ Aku harus memastikan bahwa istriku baik-…."

Sehun terkejut, dia mengira bahwa istrinya baik-baik saja, tapi lihatlah mata sembab yang begitu memilukan yang sedang ditatapnya, itu hanya membuat dirinya merasa buruk karena tak menyangka kepedihan yang dirasakan Luhan masih begitu dalam.

"Dan kau tidak baik-baik saja." lirihnya mengecupi dua mata sembab Luhan dibalas kepala istrinya yang tertunduk seraya mencengkram kemeja hitam yang digunakan suaminya "Aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya belum terbiasa Sehun, aku tidak bisa melihat nama mama dan papa disana, itu menyakitkan dan aku-….."

" _Sssshh…._ tidak apa sayang, aku melihatnya dan aku sangat bangga padamu, kau istriku yang kuat dan sangat tanguh, aku sangat mencintaimu Oh Luhan."

Sehun mendekap erat pria cantik yang berusaha tegar beberapa saat lalu, namun sepertinya ketegaran itu hilang dibawa angin sejuk karena saat ini, seperti tebakannya, Luhan menangis pilu dipelukannya, tak jauh dari makam kedua orang tua yang telah melahirkan dan membesarkan separuh jiwanya.

" _aku tidak ingin menangis, tapi sulit!"_

"Menangis saja, buat kotor kemejaku, aku suka."

" _ish!_ Aku sulit mencucinya nanti."

" _ha ha ha~_ Yasudah nanti aku minta istri keduaku yang mencuci kemejanya."

"SEHUN!"

"Bercanda sayang, kau tidak perlu berteriak nanti mereka semua bisa bangun dan mengejar dan menangkapmu."

Luhan semakin mendekap Sehun, menyembunyikan wajahnya disana seraya mengotori kemeja suaminya dengan air mata dan lendir hidung yang membuatnya terlihat sangat kacau "Nanti kau menangis jika mereka menangkapku."

Tak mengelak, Sehun justru mengatakan "Kau benar." dan memutuskan untuk membawa pergi istrinya dari pemakaman "Aku akan menangis seperti kerasukan iblis jika mereka mengambil istriku."

"Kalau begitu cepat bawa aku kerumah sakit, aku tidak mau disini terlalu lama."

"Baiklah, kita pergi ke rumah sakit, kau juga bisa membelanjakan _credit card_ milikku sampai _limit."_

Disela isakannya Luhan mengangguk penuh semangat seraya menjawab "OKE!" dengan lantang, hal itu membuat Sehun tertawa dan berakhir mengecupi surai istrinya yang begitu dicintainya "Bisa apa aku tanpamu?" katanya bertanya, namun samar didengar Luhan yang sudah duduk manis didalam mobil.

"Tadi kau bicara apa?"

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan yang sedikit bengkak, memakaikan _seatbelt_ lalu bergumam "Bukan apa-apa."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Seoul hospital,_

 _._

 _._

"Baekhyun bilang mama sudah mendapatkan kamar, hanya tinggal menunggu dokter _psikologis_ datang menemuinya dan aku rasa semuanya akan berjalan lancar sayang."

Sehun membukakan pintu mobil untuk istrinya, membiarkan Luhan berbicara banyak hal tentang apapun yang diinginkan istrinya sebagai pengalihan atas rasa sedih Luhan setelah mengunjungi makam kedua orang tuanya, dia tahu rasanya pasti berat bagi Luhan untuk melakukan beberapa hal yang cukup membuatnya kesulitan bernafas.

Selain karena setelah dua tahun Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menerima kematian kedua orang tuanya, di hari yang sama pula dia harus mengurus dan merawat kedua orang tua suaminya yang menjadi alasan kuat mengapa hidup Luhan hancur berantakan seperti saat ini.

"Dan untuk papa aku rasa temanku yang akan mengurusnya, tapi Kyungsoo belum bisa memastikan karena-…. _omo!"_

Buru-buru Sehun menghimpit tubuh mungil istrinya ke dinding di _parkir basement,_ keduanya bertatapan berbeda dimana Luhan bertanya sementara Sehun menatapnya sendu entah karena apa "Sayang, apa yang terjadi? kenapa kita masuk ke dalam?"

"Nanti dulu, aku ingin bertanya padamu."

"Bertanya apa?"

Diciumnya bibir mungil Luhan yang terlihat bingung, sesaat Luhan ragu untuk membalas kecupan suaminya, mereka berada di keramaian, terlebih ini rumah sakit, jadi rasanya salah jika dia membalas, beruntung Sehun segera mengakhiri ciuman mereka, menatap dalam pada dua mata cantik istrinya untuk bertanya "Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau tidak menjadikan semua ini beban."

"Apa?"

"Merawat kedua orang tuaku, jangan lakukan jika ini hanya akan membuatmu merasa terbebani."

Luhan tersenyum menyadari kesalahan besar yang telah dibuatnya untuk Sehun, kesalahan dimana dia membuat suaminya merasa semua yang mereka lakukan untuk keluarganya adalah beban, salahnya pula membuat Sehun menanggung rasa bersalahnya pada dirinya di masa lalu.

Hal itu cukup membuat Luhan takjub menyadari cinta kasih yang diberikan Sehun untuknya benar-benar tak terhingga, begitu _detail_ hingga menjadikannya pria paling beruntung yang bisa memiliki pria terbaik seperti suaminya.

Jadilah dia berusaha mencoba untuk meyakinkan Sehun, _sekali lagi,_ dia hanya ingin Sehun tahu bahwa dirinya sudah memaafkan, tak ada lagi hal-hal seperti benci, kecewa dan marah yang disimpannya dalam hati, dia sudah merelakan apa yang telah menjadi takdirnya dan hanya ingin hidup berdua, _selamanya,_ dengan pria yang akan menjadi ayah dari anak-anaknya kelak.

"Hey sayang lihat mataku." Katanya melingkarkan tangan di leher suaminya, meminta si pria tampan menatapnya hingga lagi-lagi pandangan mereka terkunci dan selalu berhasil membuat masing-masing dari mereka berdebar karena terlalu mencintai satu sama lain.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku melakukan semua ini?"

Sehun hanya menggeleng lemah, membalas lingkaran tangan Luhan dengan memeluk pinggang si pria cantik, dia takut menjadi lemah hanya karena mata yang sedang menatapnya lembut saat ini, disatukan kedua dahi mereka seraya bergumam pedih " _Karena aku, kau hanya ingin membuatku merasa lebih baik."_

"Salah."

" _huh?"_

Luhan ikut menyatukan kedua dahi mereka, sesekali dia mengecup bibir tampan suaminya untuk mendengar pertanyaan lagi dari Sehun "Lalu apa?"

"Mudah, jawaban hanya karena didalam sana, ada kedua orang tuaku yang kondisinya sedang membutuhkan perawatan, aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka terus terlihat menyedihkan karena kelak, anak-anakku hanya akan memiliki kakek dan nenek dari kedua orang tua ayahnya. Jadi jika kau mengatakan ini beban untukku berarti kau salah, mereka satu-satunya orang yang bisa kupanggil dengan sebutan Mama dan Papa, yang mencintai suamiku seperti aku mencintaimu dan akan menjadi kakek dan nenek yang luar biasa untuk anak-anak kita kelak, sudah paham?"

Entah bagaimana lagi Sehun harus mengungkapkan rasa cintanya yang begitu dalam untuk Luhan, bagaimana dia sangat memuja istrinya, akan melakukan apapun agar pria cantik ini selalu bahagia tanpa harus merasakan lagi sakit yang sudah dirasakannya secara tak wajar.

"Jadi ayo segera masuk, masih banyak yang harus kita lakukan."

Luhan menautka jemarinya dan jemari Sehun, mengajak suaminya untuk segera masuk kedalam sampai tiba-tiba Sehun mendekapnya erat dan menciumi tengkuknya seraya membanjirinya dengan seribu kata cinta "Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, Luhan aku sangat mencintaimu sayang, aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu."

Dan lagi-lagi Luhan merasa dirinya adalah pria yang sangat beruntung karena dicintai Sehun dengan seluruh jiwa dan raganya, pria yang sangat beruntung karena Tuhan sudah menuliskan nama Sehun yang menjadi takdirnya, cinta dalam hidupnya, separuh jiwanya dan tak ada lagi alasan baginya untuk membuat Sehun merasa dirinya tak berharga di hidupnya.

"Kau tahu Sehun, aku bahkan tidak memiliki kalimat selain aku sangat mencintaimu agar kau mengerti bahwa aku juga memiliki rasa cinta yang sama besar denganmu sayang, aku mencintaimu dan aku tahu kau mencintaiku."

Keduanya saling memeluk dalam rindu, mencoba untuk berterimakasih pada Tuhan karena setelah masa sulit yang baru mereka lalui, bahagia ini terasa sangat nyata, bahkan keduanya sedang memohon kuat jika memang semua ini hanya mimpi maka jangan bangunkan mereka karena tanpa Sehun, Luhan tidak akan bertahan hidup dan tanpa Luhan, Sehun hanya akan berubah menjadi mengerikan.

"Jadi kau sudah percaya padaku?" katanya bertanya, menangkup wajah Sehun seolah memastikan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja mulai saat ini, Sehun pun mengangguk, mencium sekilas bibir menggoda istrinya seraya bergumam "Terimakasih sayang." katanya menautkan kembali jari mereka dan beriringan masuk kedalam rumah sakit untuk mengetahui kondisi kedua orang tua mereka.

"Jaehyun…"

" _eoh,_ hyung sudah datang?" katanya menyambut kedatangan Luhan dan kakaknya. Jaehyun sendiri sedang duduk di ruang tunggu _fisioterapi,_ menunggu ayahnya yang sedang berada didalam sampai kakak iparnya bertanya "Siapa yang menangani papa?"

"Kyungsoo hyung ada didalam sana, tapi aku belum tahu siapa dokter yang bertanggung jawab."

"Tidak apa, nanti kita akan segera tahu." Luhan menepuk pundah adik iparnya, memberitahu Jaehyun sudah melakukan yang terbaik sampai suara suaminya bertanya "Dimana mama."

"Sedang tidur, mama juga baru selesai melakukan terapi, Kai dan Chanyeol hyung ada disana."

Sehun mengangguk, dilepasnya tautan jemarinya dengan Luhan sebelum beralih duduk di samping adiknya, menepuk sayang surai adiknya seraya berkata "Pulanglah, hyung akan menjaga mama dan papa darisini."

Jaehyun pun menggeleng tanda menolak, dia tersenyum menatap kakaknya dan bersikeras mengatakan "Aku ingin disini, berada di rumah hanya membuat hatiku cemas." Lirihnya, membuat sepasang suami istri yang masing-masing duduk disamping kanan dan kirinya bertatapan sampai Luhan mengangguk mengijinkan Jaehyun ikut menjaga kedua orang tuanya "Baiklah kau boleh tinggal, tapi jika lelah kau harus tidur di tempat yang layak."

" _mmh…_ Aku akan melakukannya hyung." katanya tersenyum membuat Luhan dan Sehun merasa lebih baik hingga suara pintu ruang _fisioterapi_ terbuka menampilkan Kyungsoo dan dokter yang diketahui Luhan adalah seorang _professor ahli bedah syaraf,_ yang dikenalnya cukup lama.

"Kalian sudah datang?" Kyungsoo bertanya disambut pelukan singkat Sehun yang terlihat ingin tahu kondisi ayahnya "Bagaimana papa?" katanya bertanya, sementara Luhan terlihat disapa oleh dokter lain yang tak dikenal oleh Sehun

"Dokter Xi?"

Luhan tersenyum, membungkuk pria dengan _id card_ Haejin, Park untuk menyapa dokter kedua yang cukup dikenal masyarakat selain Doojoon "Professor Park."

"Lama tidak melihatmu, kau bekerja lagi disini."

Buru-buru Luhan menggeleng dan menjelaskan "Tidak professor park, sebenarnya pasien yang sedang kau tangani adalah ayah mertuaku."

" _ah,_ begitukah? Jadi kau sudah menikah?"

Luhan mengangguk, sedikit menarik lengan Sehun dan memperkenalkannya pada teman sekaligus rekan kerja Doojoon di Seoul hospital "Dia suamiku." Luhan memperkenalkan Sehun dibalas senyum singkat Sehun yang secara sopan memperkenalkan diri "Oh Sehun."

"Park Haejin." Balas sang professor dan kembali beralih untuk menggoda Luhan "Harusnya aku memanggilmu dokter Oh?" katanya bertanya membuat Luhan sedikit salah tingkah "Apapaun Professor Park, omong-omong bagaiamana kondisi ayahku?"

"Aku masih mempelajari kasusnya, kami juga baru melakukan serangkaian tes awal untuk ayah mertuamu, dan setelah hasilnya keluar aku baru bisa memberitahu apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya."

Mengerti, baik Sehun maupun Luhan kompak menjawab "Baiklah." Hingga membuat sang professor tersenyum untuk berpamitan "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan kau bisa mengubungiku dokter Oh, atau mungkin dokter Kim bisa menjelaskan secara _detail_ padamu."

"Baik Professor, terimakasih."

"Kau asisten professor Park?"

Sehun bertanya sementara Luhan masih membungkuk mengantar kepergian professor yang menangani ayahnya. Dan saat Kyungsoo menjawab "Aku yang memintanya." Tak sengaja Luhan melihat sosok yang dicarinya beberapa hari ini, melihat pria yang sedang berbicara dengan keluarga pasien dan terlihat seperti malaikat walau nyatanya dia adalah iblis mengerikan.

" _Baiklah terimakasih banyak Professor Yoon."_

" _Tidak masalah, anda bisa menghubungi asistenku jika terjadi sesuatu."_

" _Baik terimakasih sekali lagi."_

" _Aku pergi dulu."_

Buru-buru Luhan menatap suami dan sahabatnya, dia mencari alasan namun tak cukup kuat dan berakhir hanya mengatakan "Sayang ada yang perlu aku selesaikan, temui aku lagi dikamar mama."

" _huh?_ Kemana kau akan pergi?"

Luhan berjingkat, mencium dalam bibir Sehun sebelum berlari mengejar kemana Doojoon berada "Sebentar saja, _aku akan segera kembali."_

Suaranya menjauh, hal itu membuat Sehun tanpa sadar berteriak "LUHAN!" dan _refleks_ mengejar kemana istrinya pergi.

.

.

.

" _oh sial!_ Kemana Luhan pergi?"

Sehun mulai mencari keberadaan istrinya di lingkungan rumah sakit yang begitu luas dan dipenuhi banyak pengunjung, dia yakin Luhan berlari ke arah _basement,_ tapi kemudian dia kehilangan jejak hanya untuk mendengar teriakan

"APA KAU GILA? KITA SUDAH MEMBUAT KESEPAKATAN LU!"

Dia tahu itu suara Doojoon, dia tahu karena mereka sempat menjadi dekat karena sama-sama memiliki keinginan untuk menghabisi Donghoon, _tapi itu dulu,_ saat dia mengira Luhan telah tiada, berbeda dengan saat ini, tujuan mereka kembali bersebrangan dan mendengar nama Luhan diteriakan bajingan itu saja sudah membuat Sehun geram setengah mati.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau tidak bisa menghindari kesepakatan kita!"

Sehun menemukan dimana asal suara Doojoon, keduanya berada di ruangan kosong yang ditebaknya adalah gudang, istrinya terlihat sedang menunjukkan sesuatu sementara Doojoon entah mengapa terlihat gelisah dan marah dengan apa yang coba dilakukan Luhan.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, aku tidak akan memberikan _usb_ ini pada Donghoon."

 _USB?_

Sehun mencoba mengingat, mencari tahu _usb_ apa yang dibicarakan Luhan sampai dia mengingat pernah membicarakan benda itu dengan Myungsoo dan terkejut melihat Luhan masih memiliki benda berbahaya itu.

"Tapi apa yang membuat merubah pikiran? Apa karena Sehun?"

"Kau benar, karena Sehun! Kau tahu kenapa? Karena benda kecil ini membuat suamiku menjadi seorang buronan sementara bosmu bersantai dengan status kebal hukum di negara ini, itu tidak adil dan aku muak dengan permainannya."

"Kau tahu itu hanya akan membuat Sehun berada dalam bahaya."

"Dan satu yang kau tidak tahu, aku dan Sehun akan melewatinya bersama."

"OMONG KOSONG! KAU BAHKAN TIDAK TAHU APA YANG BISA DILAKUKAN DOOJOON PADAMU! PADA KALIAN!"

"DIA JUGA TIDAK TAHU APA YANG BISA AKU LAKUKAN PADANYA!"

Luhan membalas, membuat Doojoon mengepalkan erat kedua tangannya sementara Sehun membeku tak percaya Luhan terlalu berani mengambil keputusan seorang diri tanpa memberitahunya lebih dulu.

"Jadi berhenti menghubungiku, kita tidak memiliki alasan untuk berbicara dan bertemu lagi, selamat tinggal!"

Luhan melangkah pergi, menikmati ketakutan yang dibuatnya sampai suara Doojoon kembali bertanya "Kenapa?" hingga membuat Luhan berhenti melangkah "Kenapa kau mengatakan rencanamu padaku? Aku bisa saja berlari dan memberitahu Donghoon apa yang akan kau lakukan."

Menyeringai, Luhan kembali menatap Doojoon dan dengan tegas mengatakan "Karena aku tahu jauh dilubuk hatimu kau masih memiliki sisi manusia yang nyaris hilang dalam dirimu, kau masih peduli padaku dan aku menantangmu untuk mengatakannya pada Donghoon sebelum aku bertindak lusa nanti." Tegasnya, langkahnya kali ini mantap meninggalkan Doojoon sampai lagi-lagi kakinya berhenti berjalan, kali ini bukan karena Doojoon memanggilnya, tapi karena

" _S-_ Sehun?"

Entah mengapa suaminya berada disana, entah seberapa banyak yang didengarkan Sehun, tapi sepertinya bukan hal yang baik karena saat ini wajah Sehun mengeras, terlihat dingin dan tatapannya dipenuhi rasa kecewa saat melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _tobecontinued_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ ***spoiler ; engga Sehun ngga marah, udah ga jaman Cuma karena begituan marah, jadi bisa napaas :***_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Gue gabisa lebih banyak dari ini karena deadline, sebenernya kalo diterusin bisa jadi chap 34 juga kkkk~ tapi bersambung aja, dan harap bersabar, prediksi gue chapter depan Donghoon beres, dan selebihnya chapter2 menuju ending *_ _ **akhirnya*,**_ _yang dipenuhi fluffy-romace seperti request2 yang gamau ending begitu aja setelh badai berlalu_

 _._

 _Gais ini gue emang tetep apdet bulan Ramadhan, tapi inget! Tadarusannya harus lebih banyak dari baca ff, inget udah makin tua, jangan beginian mulu yang diurusin *ambil kaca :v_

 _._

 _Terakhir sampai ketemu di Been Through biar adil_

 _._

 _Salam 520 *loveee_

 _._

 _happy fasting buat yang menjalankan, semoga lancar, amiiinn :*_


	34. Chapter 34

**_Previous_**

" _Kenapa kau mengatakan rencanamu padaku? Aku bisa saja berlari dan memberitahu Donghoon apa yang akan kau lakukan."_

 _Menyeringai, Luhan kembali menatap Doojoon dan dengan tegas mengatakan "Karena aku tahu jauh dilubuk hatimu kau masih memiliki sisi manusia yang nyaris hilang dalam dirimu, kau masih peduli padaku dan aku menantangmu untuk mengatakannya pada Donghoon sebelum aku bertindak lusa nanti." Tegasnya, langkahnya kali ini mantap meninggalkan Doojoon sampai lagi-lagi kakinya berhenti berjalan, kali ini bukan karena Doojoon memanggilnya, tapi karena_

" _S-Sehun?"_

 _Entah mengapa suaminya berada disana, entah seberapa banyak yang didengarkan Sehun, tapi sepertinya bukan hal yang baik karena saat ini wajah Sehun mengeras, terlihat dingin dan tatapannya dipenuhi rasa kecewa saat melihatnya._

.

 **Je'Te Veux**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Lu Han as Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _BLAM!_

 _._

Sejujurnya kecewa masih sangat dirasakan Sehun hingga sekarang, terlebih saat istrinya tidak mengatakan apapun dan justru membawanya ke suatu tempat bertuliskan _LV club,_ entah apa tujuan Luhan membawanya ke sebuah _club_ malam, dia ingin bertanya tapi hatinya masih terlalu kerasa untuk diluluhkan mengingat kejadian beberapa jam lalu nyaris membuatnya tak bisa bernafas sama sekali.

 _Klik…_

Lalu terdengar pintu mobilnya dibuka, Sehun yang masih enggan keluar dari mobil cukup dibuat mengumpat karena pertahanannya untuk tetap diam hancur begitu saja saat sang istri mengulurkan tangan dan berbicara lembut seraya mengatakan "Kita sudah sampai, ayo turun sayang."

"Kenapa kita berhenti di _club_ malam? Aku sedang tidak ingin minum dan jangan menggodaku saat aku marah." Katanya konyol membuat Luhan ingin tertawa tapi tak berani saat kedua alis suaminya terangkat dan terlihat sangat menakutkan.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu cepat ikut aku, aku tidak akan menyembunyikan apapun darimu."

Melirik ragu, Sehun bertanya pada istrinya "Janji?" tanyanya, dan Luhan menjawab jani sang suami seperti menjawab janji pada Taeoh "Janji sayang, cepat ikut aku."

Pria tampan yang kini hanya mengenakan kemeja putihnya itu pun menarik dalam nafas, melirik sejenak pada sang istri sebelum mematikan mesin mobil dan tak lupa melepas _seatbelt_ dan keluar dari mobilnya.

Keduanya memandang _club_ yang cukup ramai pengunjung, Sehun sendiri merasa tidak nyaman berada di tempat menyebalkan seperti ini, terlebih dia bersama istrinya yang bisa menghipnotis siapapun dengan senyum dan paras cantik yang dimilikinya.

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Sehun gerah, jadilah dia mengambil nafas berat sampai dirasa jemarinya penuh dan ada tangan Luhan yang kini menggenggamnya "Jika tidak ingin aku digoda oleh lelaki lain, kau harus waspada menjagaku, _ayo…"_

 _Oh ayolah!_ Luhannya benar-benar terlihat sangat sempurna disinari lampu redup _khas_ yang selalu ada di setiap _club_ malam, senyumnya yang paling menggoda hingga membuat Sehun benar-benar harus waspada jika tidak ingin membunuh setiap pria yang berani memandang hanya seujung kuku istrinya sekalipun.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat pergi jika tidak ingin membuatku marah."

Luhan hanya terkekeh mendengar ancaman suaminya, dieratkannya tautan jemari mereka sebelum diam-diam tangannya merangkul pinggang Sehun dan meyakinkan suaminya jika dirinya akan baik-baik saja selama ada pria tampan dengan aura mengerikan yang jika istrinya dilirik oleh pria lain tidak akan tinggal diam "Tuhan sangat baik padaku." Katanya bersandar di pundak suaminya hingga mengundang pertanyaan tak mengerti dari Sehun "Kenapa?"

"Sudah memberikan suami yang begitu mencintaiku dan tidak marah saat aku mulai berulah dan hampir mengecewakannya lagi." katanya membujuk dibalas tatapan mendelik Sehun yang bertanya "Yakin aku tidak marah?"

" _huh?_ Memangnya kau marah?"

"Lihat nanti di tempat tidur, jika aku kasar berarti aku marah." Tegasnya, dan Luhan hanya terkikik geli mengatakan dalam hati " _aku yang menguasaimu di tempat tidur Tuan Oh!"_

Keduanya kini telah berada di dalam _LV_ club, dan Sehun, pria tampan itu benar-benar tidak menyukai suara bising dengan _volume_ yang bisa memecahkan gendang telinga, terlebih banyak pria dan wanita yang sedang meliukkan tubuh mereka dengan minuman keras yang tak lepas dari tangan.

Kini dia tak lagi menggenggam jemari tangan istrinya, tubuh si mungil dibawanya ke depan sementara dia memeluk dari belakang, tangannya benar-benar memeluk _protektif_ Luhan dan si pria cantik memaklumi ketakutan suaminya saat ini "Sebenarnya siapa yang akan kita temui?" Sehun bertanya dingin, suara beratnya benar-benar menakutkan tanda bahwa Luhan harus bergegas jika tidak ingin bertengkar lagi dengan suaminya.

" _mmmhh…"_ Luhan mencoba mencari, kepalanya menoleh ke segala arah untuk memekik seraya menunjuk "Disana!" dia pun melangkah mendekati meja _bartender_ sementara Sehun sibuk menyingkirkan orang-orang yang menabrak punggung istrinya.

"Sebenarnya siapa orang itu? Kenapa kita harus bertemu dengannya di tempat seperti ini?"

"Nanti kau tahu." Luhan berbisik dan tak lama memekik "L!" yang mana sukses membuat Sehun membulatkan mata menyadari bahwa pria yang sedang membuatkan minum untuk tamu _VIP_ adalah pria yang sama yang banyak membantunya untuk mencari keberadaan Donghoon beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"HAY LU!"

Keduanya saling berteriak, membuat tiba-tiba Sehun menatap tak suka pada teman Luhan yang kini menjadi temannya sebelum menatap dingin lagi pada istrinya "Apalagi salahku kali ini?" katanya bertanya seraya meminta Sehun duduk disampingnya dan tidak berbuat ulah di _club_ milik teman mereka.

"Kenapa? Kalian sedang bertengkar?"

Luhan menutup satu telinganya karena suara musik terlalu kencang, dia pun menggeleng sebagai jawaban seraya merangkul lengan Sehun yang mulai menjaga jarak darinya "Tidak bertengkar, dia hanya kesal padaku." Jawabnya berteriak dibalas sindiran Sehun yang juga berteriak melihat kedekatan Myungsoo dengan istrinya "PERASAANKU SAJA ATAU KALIAN SERING BERTEMU HINGGA AKRAB SEPERTI INI?"

"BIAR AKU BANTU JAWAB, INI SUDAH KETIGA KALINYA LUHAN DATANG KE LV CLUB! JADI YA! KAMI SERING BERTEMU DAN BERBINCANG MESRA! YA KAN LU?!"

"MWO?"

Buru-buru Luhan mendelik kesal pada Myungsoo sebelum beralih dari kursi dan memeluk erat suaminya yang nyaris memukul wajah setengah lebam Myungsoo yang mulai berangsur hilang

"L berbohong."

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang kami yang sering bertemu dan berbincang, terhitung baru ketiga kali aku bertemu dengannya, termasuk hari ini."

" _whoa.._ Tiga kali tanpa sepengetahuanku adalah jumlah yang banyak sayang."

Mau apapun alasannya Luhan tahu Sehun akan tetap bersikap dingin, dia akan terus diam atau paling buruk akan membuat kacau _club_ lain yang dimiliki Myungsoo setelah _club_ sebelumnya dihancurkan Doojoon tak bersisa.

Jadilah sebisa mungkin Luhan membujuk Sehun, meyakinkan bahwa tidak ada hal yang serius mengenai seberapa sering dirinya dan Myungsoo bertemu untuk menjalankan rencana yang dibuat.

Luhan bahkan mendelik kesal pada Myungsoo, sampai si pemilik _club_ terkekeh dan mulai menunjuk lantai dua tempat dimana ruang kerjanya berada "Jika kau membawa Sehun itu artinya dia harus diberitahu rencana yang kau buat. Aku benar Lu?"

Luhan mengangguk, Sehun bertanya tak suka "Rencana apa?" dibalas tatapan memohon dari istrinya di tengah keramaian yang bisa membuat Sehun tergoda dan kehilangan sedikit akal sehatnya "Myungsoo akan menunjukkannya pada kita." Katanya menjelaskan, sementara Myungsoo mulai menunjukkan tempat dimana mereka harusnya bicara secara rahasia "Ikut aku."

Dan tak lama Sehun dengan hatinya yang masih dipenuhi rasa kesal terpaksa mengikuti kemana Myungsoo pergi, Luhan tidak lepas dari pelukannya, tidak sedikit pun karena setiap dia melepas tubuh mungil istrinya, semua pria sialan akan berpura-pura menabrak bahu dan mengerling sangat menjijikan menatap istrinya.

"Sehun aku bisa jalan sendiri."

Diabaikan suaminya, Luhan hanya bisa menggerutu kecil dan menikmati pelukan posesif Sehun yang terkadang membuatnya sesak tak bisa bernafas sampai akhirnya Myungsoo membuka pintu di lantai dua "Masuklah."

Masih tak melepas istrinya, Sehun kini jauh lebih waspada, Luhan hanya diperbolehkan berjalan dibelakangnya hingga membuat cibiran terdengar dari teman lama Sehun "Aku juga tidak akan membahayakan Luhan tenang saja, dia temanku asal kau tahu."

"Istriku terlalu cantik untuk dijadikan seorang teman."

"Kau benar." timpalnya terkekeh, lalu dihadiahi tatapan super mengerikan dari Sehun " _ayolah Oh Sehun!_ kau tidak ingat betapa indahnya pertemanan kita beberapa bulan yang lalu? Saat masing-masing dari kita tiba-tiba menjadi dekat untuk mencari keberadaan Donghoon? Saat aku rela _clubku_ dihancurkan bajingan cacat itu hanya untuk melindungimu? Apa kau tidak ingat semua itu?"

"L…."

Kini Luhan yang memanggil, entah mengapa si pria cantik itu memberikan tatapan mengerikan di dekapan suaminya, membuat Myungsoo sedikit salah tingkah hanya untuk sekedar menjawab "Ada apa?"

"Kau terdengar menyukai suamiku, hentikan."

"MWO? KENAPA JUGA AKU HARUS MENYUKAI PRIA ALBINO INI? KENAPA AKU HARUS-…."

"Kenapa kalian sangat ribut? Menggangguku saja!"

Lalu pintu kecil di ruang kerja Myungsoo terbuka, menampilkan pria setinggi Myungsoo namun dengan kadar ketampanan sedikit lebih banyak untuk Luhan terlihat memakai kacamata dan tak lepas dari laptop kesayangannya.

"Ternyata kau Lu, ada apa? kau datang lebih cepat?"

"Hei V…"

Lalu suara Luhan tercekat saat tiba-tiba tangan Sehun mencengkram terlalu kuat, dia bahkan belum sempat menjelaskan tapi Sehun sudah bersiap menariknya pergi "Sayang tunggu dulu."

"Tunggu apalagi? Siapa dia?" katanya mendelik pada pria dingin yang menatap istrinya seolah mereka kenal satu sama lain, _sangat dekat,_ "Dia V, Kim Taehyung."

Sehun memutar malas bola matanya sebelum mengatakan "Baiklah kuganti pertanyaannya, apa hubungan pria ini denganmu? Kenapa dia terus menatapmu."

"Karena Luhan memang diciptakan untuk ditatap, bodoh!"

"KAU-…."

" _whoa…whoa…easy man,_ Kau tidak boleh membuat keributan di _club_ milk kami." Kemudian Myungsoo berdiri di tengah-tengah Sehun dan V, mulai berusaha menjelaskan mengingat watak dan sifat dari dua pria yang kini sedang menatap saling ingin membunuh memiliki temperamen sensitif yang sama.

"Tae kenalkan dia adalah suami Luhan yang sering kita bicarakan, Oh Sehun." katanya melirik pada Taehyung lalu beralih pada Sehun "Dan Sehun kenalkan dia adalah Kim Taehyung, kau bisa memanggilnya V, Sepupuku."

"Sepupu?"

"Ya, ayah kami bersaudara."

"Pantas saja!"

Merasa tersinggung V bertanya "Pantas kenapa?" namun diabaikan Sehun yang kini fokus pada nama _club_ "Jadi LV _club_ milik kalian berdua?"

"Sebenarnya milik V, hanya saja saat bajingan tua itu menghancurkan _club_ milikku aku mendonasikan seluruh peralatan dan uang tersisa di _brankas,_ jadi ya, sepupuku yang sangat baik ini bersedia membagi dua keuntungan hinga aku tidak menjadi gelandangan di luar sana, terlebih itu karena dirimu Oh Sehun."

"Aku?"

"Ya! pikirmu atas dasar apa mereka menyerangku? Mereka tahu aku membantumu, memberi kau semua informasi yang dibutuhkan, _ah,_ biar kuingatkan satu hal, mereka ingin membunuhmu asal kau tahu."

Lalu Sehun merasakan cakaran di punggung serta gigitan di dadanya, tidak perlu bertanya siapa yang melakukannya karena saat Sehun tertunduk mencari tahu, tubuh mungil istrinya sedang gemetar ketakutan saat Myungsoo mengatakan hal yang tak sanggup didengar istrinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja sayang." bisiknya, dan Luhan mulai mencakar semakin kuat sebelum melepas pelukan Sehun dengan mata berkobar penuh amarah "Dia tidak akan bisa menyentuh suamiku jika statusnya kembali menjadi tersangka, dan aku pastikan dia akan merasakan hal itu empat puluh delapan jam setelah aku mengatakan ini."

"Apa maksudmu sayang?"

Menatap Sehun cemas dan ketakutan, Luhan kemudian mengerling dua temannya yang bersedia menjalankan rencana bunuh diri yang dia buat untuk mengangguk, dan mulai mengeluarkan _usb ke_ cil yang selalu dibawanya pergi kemanapun "Tunjukkan pada suamiku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sementara itu…_

 _._

 _BLAM!_

Terlihat seseorang membanting kencang pintu mobilnya, dan dilihat dari caranya melempar asal jas putih kehormatan miliknya hanya menandakan bahwa pria tersebut adalah seseorang yang memiliki profesi sebagai dokter.

 _Mungkin,_

Beberapa menit yang lalu dia adalah seorang Professor Yoon, ahli bedah yang begitu dikagumi dan dihormati oleh pasien serta _staff_ di rumah sakit. Tapi semua itu berubah tatkala mobilnya memasuki area gelap dan sepi di pelosok gedung tua.

" _AARGGHHH SIAL! BAJINGAAAAAAN HHHAARRGGHHHH!"_

Sontak teriakannya membuat beberapa penjaga yang ada di gedung tua itu terdengar mendekati, dia pun segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan jas hitam panjang sebelum seseorang menyapanya dengan "Direktur Yoon?" yang menandakan dia memiliki posisi penting didalam organisasi tempatnya berada saat ini.

Sang direktur terlihat geram namun tatapannya terlihat sangat putus asa, tangannya sudah menghancurkan apapun yang bisa dihancurkan didalam ruangan sampai matanya berkilat bertanya pada seorang penjaganya "Dimana TOP?"

"Direktur Choi sedang berlatih tembak di ruang khusus _."_

Dan tanpa membuang waktu, pria yang tidak pernah terlihat putus asa sebelumnya segera menghampiri satu-satunya pria yang bisa diajakanya berkhianat tanpa memikirkan resiko yang bisa terjadi pada dirinya sendiri.

 _DOR!_

Terdengar suara tembakan di tempat Taeyong berlatih untuk kali pertama saat usianya masih sepuluh tahun, Doojoon sengaja menyiapkan hal itu agar kelak remaja yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adik benar-benar terbiasa dengan lingkup hidup mereka yang tak jauh dari kata kekerasan.

Dulu, Seunghyun mencibirnya, mengatakan Taeyong bisa saja berlatih langsung menembak seseorang tanpa harus membidik sasaran di papan tembak, namun lucunya kini semua itu bermanfaat untuk pria yang kini mengalami cacat di mata kanan hingga diperlukan penutup mata persis seperti yang dikenakan Donghon.

Sebagai dokternya Doojoon bisa saja mengusahakan kesembuhan untuk Seunghyun, namun secara mengejutkan partner sekaligus rekan kerjanya itu menolak dengan alasan " _biarkan, agar aku terus mengingat bahwa ini tanda penyesalanku pada Luhan."_

Jadilah dia harus terbiasa menggunakan hanya satu matanya, awalnya Doojoon merasa cemas mengira kemampuan Seunghyun akan berkurang sangat jauh, tapi lagi-lagi kecemasannya tak beralasan saat melihat seluruh bidikan Seunghyun tepat mengenai sasaran terkecil di papan tembak miliknya.

 _Ckrek!_

Terdengar suara Seunghyun mengokang senjata miliknya, bukan tanpa alasan pula dia sedikit memperlambat gerakan karena sesungguhnya dia juga menyadari keberadaan Doojoon di tempatnya berlatih saat ini.

"Ada apa? kau terlihat gusar."

 _DOR!_

Dia menembak lagi, targetnya tercapai lagi dan itu cukup membuat Doojoon benar-benar lega serta mengakui bahwa sampai kapanpun tidak akan ada yang bisa menandingi kekejian dan keakuratan seorang Seunghyun dalam menembak.

Doojoon tak bicara beberapa saat, membuat Seunghyun tak memiliki pilihan lain selain terus berlatih hingga akhirnya suara satu-satunya rekan yang bisa dia percaya terdengar lirih saat mengatakan "Kau benar, Luhan menolaknya."

 _DOR!_

Bersamaan dengan ucapan Doojoon, Seunghyun terlihat menembak, tapi kemudian tembakannya kali ini jauh dan meleset dari sasaran, dia cukup terkejut mendengar nama Luhan terlebih saat Doojoon mengatakan _Luhan menolaknya,_ hingga membuat tanpa sadar Seunghyun mengokang senjatanya cepat lalu mengarahkannya ke papan tembak dan meleset lagi karena fokusnya terganggu.

" _sial!"_ Dia menggeram, lalu bertanya tanpa menatap rekannya "Apa kau yakin?"

"Dia akan membuat sesuatu yang tak terduga kurasa."

Seunghyun juga bisa meramalkan bagaimana Donghon saat mengetahui Luhan menolak menyerahkan seluruh data kejahatannya, bajingan tua itu mungkin hanya akan berfikiran satu, _menghabisi Luhan dan siapapun yang mencoba melindunginya._

Membuat Seunghyun sedikit geram seraya melepas kacamata khusus dan penutup telinga yang digunakannya, dia tanpa ragu menunjukkan matanya yang cacar sebelum sekali lagi mengokang, fokus menargetkan papan tembak sebelum melepas pelatuk dari pistol yang digenggamnya saat ini.

 _Hasilnya?_

Dia tersenyum puas ketika pelurunya bersarang di tempat yang tepat, menunjukkan bahwa dia sangat siap untuk hal gila yang akan dilakukannya untuk tertawa puas seraya menatap Doojoon dan mengatakan "Kalau begitu lakukan _plan B."_

Doojoon cukup terkejut mendengar pernyataan Seunghyun, dia pun bertanya "Apa kau yakin?" dibalas tanpa ragu oleh pria yang dikenal paling setia dan nyaris tak pernah menghianati Donghon selama bekerja untuknya "Tentu saja, lagipula bajingan itu sudah terlalu lama membuatku kesal dengan menargetkan Luhan kita."

Disini, " _Luhan kita"_ yang dimaksud oleh Seunghyun adalah adik kecilnya dan Doojoon, kedua pria yang sudah dianggap kakak oleh pria cantik mereka nyatanya adalah yang paling mengerikan dan terus menghianatinya tanpa henti.

Lalu kini keduanya ingin menebus kesalahan tak termaafkan yang telah mereka lakukan, membuat Doojoon sedikit lebih tenang untuk menyetujui "Baiklah, _plan B."_ untuk melakukan rencana cadangan yang berisi,

 _Hidup mereka hanya untuk melindungi Luhan, jadi saat mereka harus mati hanya untuk membuat Luhan tetap bertahan hidup, mereka akan melakukannya, melakukan apapun untuk menyingkirkan keparat Donghon dari hidup Luhan, selamanya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sementara itu,_

 _._

"Tidak, aku tidak setuju! Rencanamu terlalu berbahaya Lu."

Terlihat Sehun cukup terkejut saat mendengar hal gila yang akan dilakukan Luhan hanya untuk membuatnya terlepas dari statusnya sebagai tersangka, istrinya bahkan tidak terlihat takut sedikitpun dan hal itu jauh membuat Sehun lebih cemas dan lebih mengkhawatirkan pria cantiknya yang sedari tadi terus mencoba meyakinkan dirinya.

"Resikonya dia kembali datang pada kita, tapi setidaknya posisi kita kembali sama lagi dengannya, dia tidak mendapat perlindungan hukum dan kau tidak menjadi tersangka atas hal yang tidak kau lakukan."

"Tidak, tetap saja menyebarkan itu ke media hanya membuatnya semakin mengincarmu."

Sehun ingin menyudahi pembicaraan mengerikan ini, tangannya juga sudah menarik jemari istrinya namun sial Luhan tak bergeming dan bersikeras melakukan satu-satunya hal yang benar untuknya "Aku tetap akan melakukannya."

"LU!"

Tangannya melepas genggaman tangan Sehun, sekilas tatapannya juga terlihat dipenuhi luka untuk mengatakan "Aku lelah bersembunyi dari bajingan itu, dia sudah mengincarku sejak kecil dan aku tidak akan membuatnya mengincarku lebih lama lagi sayang, aku tidak bisa dan aku tidak akan bersembunyi lagi."

Sekilas keraguan tampak terlihat di getar suara istrinya, tapi disaat yang sama Sehun bisa melihat kedua tangan Luhan terkepal begitu eratnya, hal itu hanya menunjukkan bahwa Luhan benar-benar ingin menyudahi permainan mengerikan yang sudah dilakukannya bersama Donghon sejak kecil.

Membuat Sehun menatap putus asa pada istrinya dan sekilas melirik Myungsoo serta Taehyung sebelum berjongkok dan mengambil kedua tangan istrinya yang terkepal erat "Baiklah." Katanya membuka kepalan tangan Luhan, mengusapnya dan menciumnya penuh cinta sebelum dengan berat hati merelakan "Kita akan melakukan rencanamu, _bersama-sama."_

"Benarkah?"

Tampaknya Luhan terlihat sangat bahagia, hal itu membuat hati Sehun semakin sesak dan sulit bernafas hanya untuk mengangguk setengah hati "Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu seorang diri melakukan hal berbahaya bukan?"

Luhan kemudian memeluk erat suaminya, sedikit memekik "Aku senang kau mengambil keputusan menemaniku sayang, _gomawo."_ Katanya mencium sekilas bibir Sehun yang tampak memucat sebelum tangan suaminya mengusap lembut surai wajahnya, terlalu lembut hingga Luhan bisa merasakan hangat dan cemas Sehun dari tangan suaminya yang terasa dingin "Tapi jika kau terluka lagi aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri, jadi kumohon jangan terluka lagi." katanya memohon disambut pelukan Luhan yang mengangguk tanpa ragu "Aku janji tidak akan ada yang terluka, tidak dirimu, tidak juga diriku, kita akan baik-baik saja sayang."

Sehun hanya menyambut tubuh mungil Luhan di pelukannya, menciumi tengkuk sang istri dengan perasaan gundah yang tak bisa dijelaskan, dia senang pada akhirnya Luhan tak lagi memiliki trauma dengan bajingan tua itu, tapi rasa beraninya juga tak kalah membuat Sehun cemas hingga hanya senyum tipis yang ditunjukkan seraya mengusap punggung Luhan yang kini memeluknya.

"Semoga." Katanya menciumi dalam tengkuk Luhan sementara hatinya menjerit ketakutan " _aku benar-benar tidak bisa memaafkan diriku jika kau terluka lagi karena bajingan itu."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dan bohong jika kecemasan Sehun hilang begitu saja, karena rasanya pula daripada rasa cemas dia lebih memiliki ketakutan akan kemungkinan bahwa Luhan akan kembali terluka, hal itu cukup membuat kepalanya sakit memikirkan banyak hal, terlebih pria cantik yang kini sedang berada dibawahnya benar-benar serius dan akan melakukan rencana yang sudah dipersiapkannya secara matang.

Kenyataannya saat ini mereka sedang bergelut dengan peluh, keringat dan suara rintihan, tapi sesekali pula Sehun kehilangan fokusnya mengingat rencana yang akan mereka lakukan lusa nanti, hal itu tidak disadarinya sampai dua tangan hangat yang selalu membuatnya tenang mengusap lembut wajahnya

"Sayang…"

" _hmh?"_

Tak hanya tangannya, tapi senyuman pria cantik yang selalu menolongnya dalam keadaan terburuk adalah hal yang paling disukai Sehun, jadi saat istrinya meminta "Hanya fokus padaku." Rasaya pula Sehun tidak memiliki alasan lain untuk mengabaikan betapa menggoda prianya yang sedang berpeluh karena kegiatan mereka.

Membuatnya tersenyum sekilas, sebelum memposisikan kedua kaki istrinya melingkar dipinggang lalu mengambil posisi menghentak kedalam hingga punggung istri cantiknya mengangkat menahan nikmat " _rrhhh…sayang…~"_

Awalnya perlahan, Sehun juga mulai menikmati irama tubuhnya saat menyatu dengan tubuh Luhan, matanya mengunci dan menikmati raut nikmat yang menahan sakit di wajah sang istri sebelum sesuatu mengganggunya dan Luhan harus tahu bahwa hatinya resah karena mencemaskannya.

Jadilah Sehun sengaja menghentak kuat kejantanan miliknya didalam sana, membuat kedua mata Luhan tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampilkan rintihan nikmat yang diterimanya terlalu tiba-tiba

" _sayang,_ perlahan— _rrhh~"_

Entahlah ini sudah keberapa kalinya Luhan memohon agar suaminya bergerak lebih lembut saat mengambilnya, berkali-kali pula dia harus mengalami klimaksnya tatkala tubuh Sehun masih menghujamnya kuat dengan tempo yang sangat cepat, terhitung sudah ketiga kali dia menjemput klimaks bersamaan dengan Sehun yang mengeluarkannya di dalam.

Membuatnya sangat lelah terlebih sepertinya Sehun sedang menunjukkan dirinya marah karena bermain kasar di tempat tidur.

" _AH~"_

Lagi-lagi titik kenikmatan itu dihujam kuat oleh kejantanan suaminya, kali ini Sehun memaksanya untuk sedikit menungging dan mengangkat bokongnya, membuat Luhan terpaksa mencengkram kuat selimut tempat tidur dengan kedua lutut menyangga tubuhnya.

Sehun selalu seperti ini jika sedang kesal, dia tidak ingin melihat wajah memelas dan memohon darinya karena akan berakhir menghentak lembut dan mengalah untuk tidak menunjukkan jika dia sedang marah, jadi untuk memberitahu peringatan mutlak dari suaminya, Luhan harus mati-matian menahan sakit dan nikmat saat kejantanan Sehun terus menghantamnya kuat dan dalam di titik yang sama.

Titik yang membuatnya bisa menjerit kesakitan, mendesah nikmat hingga bisa merasakan betapa hangat klimaks sang suami yang dirasa hingga ke perutnya, Sehun tak lagi menghentak saat klimaks datang menjemput, yang dia lakukan hanya mendongakan wajah ke langit-langit dengan mata terpejam, dia puas karena ini adalah kali keempat dia memenuhi lubang istrinya dengan _sperm_ miliknya.

Dia bahkan merencanakan _klimaks_ kelima malam ini sampai tak sengaja matanya melihat kedua tangan Luhan mencengkram kuat selimut yang selalu mereka gunakan di malam hari, dia juga bisa melihat peluh dan keringat istrinya membasahi tempat tidur mereka walau keadaan ruangan sejuk dan dingin.

Hal itu menganggu Sehun dan membuatnya bertanya "Sayang kau lelah?" tanyanya, dan Luhan menoleh, mengambil kesempatan agar permainan mereka dihentikan karena perutnya terasa _kram "_ Rasanya aku mau mati Sehun, cukupkan hari ini."

"Tapi aku masih marah."

"Aku akan membayarnya lagi esok pagi, _ya?"_ katanya membujuk pria besar dan tampan yang kini mengerucutkan bibir dengan posisi kuda-kuda di belakangnya, hal itu membuat Luhan gemas dan tak tega namun tak ingin berakhir merasakan sakit di bokongnya selama berhari-hari.

"Sayang aku benar-benar sakit." Katanya meyakinkan, membujuk Sehun dengan suara yang dipaksakan serak hingga si pria tampan mengerang, tanda dia kalah dan mulai membuat gerakan mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang sang istri "Baiklah, kau harus membayarnya esok pagi!"

" _gomawo—AKH!"_

Luhan menjerit kesakitan karena Sehun bergerak terlalu cepat, hal itu membuat Sehun merasa bersalah terlebih saat tubuh Luhan terbaring pasrah di tempat tidur, dia pun mengusap sisa cairan permainan mereka dengan tisue basah, tak lupa dia juga membersihkan daerah paha dan selangkangan istrinya sebelum membalikan tubuh Luhan dan mendekap erat istrinya.

"Sekarang kau bisa tidur."

Luhan menggerakan tubuhnya, mencari posisi nyaman dan menikmati bau keringat _khas_ suaminya setiap kali mereka selesai bercinya "Tubuhku sangat lengket."

"Besok kita bersihkan tubuhmu."

Melingkarkan satu tangan kanannya memeluk Sehun, Luhan mengangguk dan mulai memejamkan matanya "Oke." Sebelum perlahan benar-benar terlelap meninggalkan Sehun yang masih memiliki banyak hal yang dia pikirkan dibenaknya "Sayang kau sudah tidur?"

" _hmmh?_ Hampir saja, ada apa?"

Luhan menjawab, matanya masih terpejam lalu suara berat suaminya kembali bertanya "Apa kau yakin kita tetap akan menyebarkan isi _usb_ itu langsung pada media?"

Tak ragu, Luhan mengangguk dan menjawab dengan kalimat yang sama yang terus dia ucapkan hampir lima jam berlalu "Sudah berapa kali aku katakan jika aku bosan hidup dibawah bayangan bajingan itu?"

"Walau artinya Doojoon dan Seunghyun akan terseret dalam hal ini?"

Barulah mata Luhan kembali terbuka, sebenarnya dia tidak memikirkan sejauh apa Doojoon dan Seunghyun bisa terlibat, tapi yang dikatakan Sehun adalah kebenaran, nanti saat dia mengekspos siapa Donghoon pada dunia, maka terpaksa Seunghyun dan Doojoon akan terlibat sebagai kaki tangan yang bekerja pada Donghoon selama ini.

Luhan memikirkan matang-matang ucapan suaminya, kemudian tak melihat pilihan lain dia tetap mengangguk dan terpaksa mengatakan "Mau bagaimanapun juga mereka sudah membunuh kedua orang tuaku, aku tidak bisa memaafkan sepenuhnya."

" _Luhan…."_

"Aku akan tetap melakukannya Sehun, aku ingin kita bahagia tanpa kehadiran mereka."

Sehun pun melihat mata cantik istrinya kembali berkobar dipenuhi dendam, membuatnya segera untuk menenangkan Luhan sebelum pada akhirnya mengangguk, mendekap istrinya dan menyetujui jika mereka akan tetap melakukan hal yang diinginkannya "Baiklah, kita tetap akan melakukannya, hanya jangan terluka lagi, _kau dengar?"_

"Aku dengar, dan kau juga, pastikan aku tidak perlu melihat darahmu lagi Sehunna."

Sehun pun mengecupi pucuk kepala Luhan dengan senyum tipis menggantung di bibirnya "Itu tergantung bagaimana dirimu Lu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya Sehun lebih dulu meninggalkan rumah menuju kerumah sakit sementara Luhan akan bertemu lagi dengan Myungsoo dan Taehyung untuk menjalankan rencana Luhan malam nanti, keduanya akan bertemu di LV _club_ setelah Sehun mengunjungi kedua orang tuanya.

Jadilah dia sedikit terburu-buru memasuki gedung rumah sakit sampai matanya tak sengaja melihat adiknya sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang ditebaknya adalah Taeyong, remaja yang kali terakhir membuatnya terpaksa harus berbaring di rumah sakit.

" _Maaf tapi sebaiknya kau tidak datang untuk menyapaku lagi."_

" _Taeyong! Sudah berapa kali kukatakan ini hanya salah paham, hyung tidak akan membencimu karena kau adik dari istrinya dan kau kekasih-….."_

" _Demi Tuhan Oh Jaehyun! Berapa kali harus aku katakan aku bukan kekasihmu HAH!"_

Lalu senyum miris terlihat dari bibir Sehun, pria tampan itu seperti melihat Luhan beberapa tahun lalu di diri Taeyong, sifat kerasnya mungkin didapat dari Luhan jika menyangkut hati mereka, jadi bohong jika dia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan kedua adiknya yang kini saling membantah untuk tidak saling mengakui satu sama lain.

" _Bagaimana bisa dia memaafkan orang yang hampir membunuhnya?"_

" _Kau bukan pembunuh, kau bahkan tidak melakukan apapun!"_

" _KAU-…"_

Sehun berjalan mendekat, lalu remaja dengan rambut _blonde_ itu terlihat ingin menyudahi percakapan dengan adiknya, hal itu membuat Sehun terpaksa menghalau jalan kekasih adiknya hingga mau tak mau Taeyong sedikit menabrak tubuhnya dan situasi kembali menjadi hening.

" _hyung…"_

Taeyong bisa mendengar suara Jaehyun memanggil _hyung,_ jadi kecemasannya tepat menebak bahwa pria dewasa yang sedang memegang kedua pundaknya ini memang adalah suami dari kakaknya.

Dia pun bergerak resah, berniat pergi tapi tangan yang lebih besar darinya itu memaksa dirinya untuk melihat tepat ke dua bola matanya "Kau menangis?"

" _huh?"_

Sehun tersenyum, mengerling pada adiknya untuk mengatakan "Jae, antar Taeyong pulang, hyung akan berada disini cukup lama." Katanya memberitahu disambut senyum Jaehyun yang begitu lega menyadari kakaknya benar-benar tidak mempermasalahkan apa yang sudah dilakukan Taeyong padanya.

"Jangan bersikap canggung di depanku, aku tidak mempermasalahkan siapa dirimu asal kau bisa membuat adikku yang menyedihkan menjadi bahagia, hanya itu."

Dia berpesan pada Taeyong sebelum tangan Jaehyun terlihat berani menautkan jemarinya di jemari Taeyong "Ayo pulang." Ujarnya lembut sementara Taeyong masih menatap penuh rasa bersalah pada Sehun " _Mianhae…"_

Sehun pun merespon dengan senyum kecilnya, dia mengusak surai Taeyong sebelum mengatakan "Jangan meminta maaf, kau tidak melakukan apapun." Katanya memberitahu dan berlalu meninggalkan sepasang kekasih yang sepertinya memiliki kesulitan yang sama dengan dirinya dan Luhan saat usia mereka masih remaja beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Sesekali datang dan makan malam bersama keluargaku, Luhan merindukanmu."

Barulah hati Taeyong luluh mendengar setiap ucapan yang dikatakan Sehun, hal yang dipikirnya sulit dimaafkan ternyata dengan mudahnya dilupakan Sehun, hal itu membuatnya semakin yakin bahwa sedari awal Sehun memang orang yang tepat yang diciptakan Tuhan untuk membahagiakan Luhan seutuhnya.

"Sekarang kau sudah yakin pada ucapanku?"

Jaehyun bertanya, membuat kecemasan yang sedari tadi ditahan kuat oleh Taeyong tiba-tiba dilepaskan hingga dirinya berakhir terisak pilu di pelukan Jaehyun "Maafkan aku."

" _sshh…_ Aku rasa sekarang semua sudah jelas, tidak perlu ada yang kita takutkan lagi."

Setelahnya Jaehyun membawa Taeyong pergi dari rumah sakit, membawa rasa bersalah kekasihnya pergi tanpa menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata sedang memperhatikan dan tengah tersenyum melihat mereka.

"Professor Yoon apa anda siap?"

Kemudian Doojoon tersenyum lirih menanggapi pertanyaan asisten perawatnya sebelum mengangguk dan ikut berjalan memasuki ruang operasi pasiennya hari ini. Setidaknya baik Luhan dan Taeyong bahagia dengan pasangan hidup yang mereka pilih hingga membuatnya merasa bahagia dan berterimakasih pada dua bersaudara Oh yang masing-masing memiliki hati kedua adiknya.

Matanya sekali lagi melihat Taeyong dan Jaehyun lalu bergumam _"Setidaknya hyung melihatmu bahagia sebelum aku benar-benar pergi."_ sebelum memasuki ruang operasi mungkin untuk kali terakhir.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun…"

" _eoh,_ kau datang?"

Tak lama setelah membiarkan Jaehyun dan Taeyong kembali kerumah, Sehun berjalan lurus menemui Baekhyun, keduanya terlibat pembicaraan serius sampai akhirnya Baekhyun mengatakan "Mama sudah mengalami banyak kemajuan, dan untuk ayahmu aku rasa kau harus sedikit lebih lama bersabar, belum ada perubahan berarti dari papa."

"Tapi dia akan baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja, dia merasa tertekan karena mengira Luhan celaka karena dirinya, tapi setelah melihat Luhan dan mengetahui bahwa Luhan tidak menyimpan marah padanya adalah sebuah kabar yang membuatnya sedikit merespon."

" _be-_ Benarkah?"

" _hmm…_ Papa sudah berkedip walau fokusnya masih tidak stabil. Kondisinya akan sangat baik seiring berjalannya waktu."

" _haaah~_ Gomawo Baek."

"Dia ayah kita bersama, jadi akan kulakukan apapun agar dia bisa kembali ke meja hijau." Katanya tertawa membuat perasaan gundah Sehun menjadi sedikit lebih baik " _gomawo."_

"Tidak perlu, _ah ya,_ dimana Luhan?"

"Sedang melakukan sesuatu, aku akan kesana setelah ini."

"Pergilah, kalian harus banyak bersama, kau tahu maksudku kan? Istrimu sedikit keras dan terkadang sulit untuk bicara dengannya."

Sehun terkekeh dan membenarkan "Kau benar, aku pergi dulu. Jaehyun akan datang lagi setelah mengantar Taeyong."

"Okay, sampai nanti malam dirumah."

" _mmhh…"_

Dan sepertinya pikiran Sehun memang sedang tertuju pada Luhan, dia cemas mengingat kurang dari tiga jam lagi Luhan akan menyebarkan isi _usb_ itu ke media luas, membuatnya sangat gugup tak berani membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Donghon jika tahu Luhan berbuat terlalu nekat seperti saat ini.

 _Ting….!_

Pintu _lift_ terbuka, Sehun melangkah masuk hingga kakinya berhenti kaku melihat siapa yang sedang berada di dalam _lift_ yang sama dengannya. Dikelilingi tiga anak buahnya sepertinya bajingan yang pernah menjadikan Luhan sebagai istrinya terlihat memiliki suatu urusan di rumah sakit tempat kedua orang tuanya dirawat.

"Masuklah."

Sehun berniat tidak mempedulikan apapun yang akan dikatakan Taecyeon, yang dia lakukan hanya menekan lantai dasar dan membiarkan _lift_ dari lantai dua puluh ini turun bersama dengan mafia yang terkenal keji melebihi Donghon.

"Kenapa kau ada di rumah sakit? Apa Rein terluka?"

" _tsk…_ Bajingan tidak tahu diri! Kau bahkan masih memanggilnya Rein."

Sepertinya bicara Sehun terlalu kasar, membuat dua anak buah Taecyeon nyaris bertindak namun dihalau olehnya "Biarkan saja, hanya jangan biarkan siapapun masuk ke _lift_ ini."

Keduanya pun mengangguk dan Taecyeon mulai memperbaiki caranya bertanya "Apa Luhan terluka?"

"Sekalipun dia terluka itu bukan urusanmu!"

Gerakan Taecyeon tiba-tiba menjadi sedikit berbahaya, dia menghimpit Sehun ke bagian _lift_ setengah mencekik dan berbisik "Jika Luhan terluka lagi karenamu, aku benar-benar tidak akan membiarkan kalian bersama, _camkan itu!"_

" _Lepas…"_

Sehun mendorong balik tubuh yang tidak lebih besar darinya, tatapannya sama sengit untuk balik memperingatkan "Selama aku disampingnya Luhan akan baik-baik saja." katanya tegas membuat senyum mengerikan Taecyeon terlihat seiring dengan pintu _lift_ yang terbuka dan membuat Sehun tak memiliki alasan untuk tinggal lebih lama dengan bajingan yang juga menginginkan istrinya.

"Jadi jangan berharap kau bisa membawa Luhan pergi dariku, _TIDAK LAGI!"_ katanya sengaja menabrak kencang bahu Taecyeon, membuat tangan mafia itu terkepal erat dan terpancing untuk memberi peringatan "OH SEHUN!"

 _Tap!_

Sehun berhenti melangkah, tidak menoleh tapi cukup bisa mendengarkan apa yang ingin dikatakan Taecyeon padanya "Berjanjilah satu hal jika Luhan terluka lagi saat bersamamu, kau akan meninggalkannya dan membiarkan dirinya hidup bahagia dengan orang lain selain denganmu! APA KAU DENGAR PENGECUT?"

Kini tangan Sehun yang terkepal, entah apa yang dibicarakan Taecyeon tapi dia cukup memiliki kepercayaan diri dengan berteriak "BAIKLAH!" katanya menerima tantangan Taecyeon sebelum berjalan pergi, Sehun bahkan tak melihat bahwa saat ini Taecyeon sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan dengan janji yang telah mereka buat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _BLAM!_

Tak lama Sehun sampai di LV _club_ tempat dimana istrinya berada, tujuannya bukan apa yang akan dilakukan Luhan tapi Luhanlan tujuannya datang ke tempat ini, dia berlari masuk ke tempat dimana dia bisa menemukan istrinya hingga samar terdengar suara Luhan terdengar.

 _Lakukan sekarang!_

 _Kau yakin?_

 _Ya. malam nanti dia hanya akan datang sebagai seorang tersangka, bukan sebagai tamu kebal hukum karena berhasil membuat seorang jaksa dituntut dengan tuduhan menjijikan._

 _Baiklah, V lakukan_

 _Oke_

Tak lama _V_ menekan _enter,_ pintu ruang kerja Myungsoo dibuka kasar oleh Sehun, membuat ketiganya sedikit terkejut namun lega karena Sehun yang datang dan bukan siapa pun yang tak diundang ke pesta siang hari yang sedang dibuat Luhan untuk menghancurkan Donghoon.

"Sayang, kami sudah menyebarkan isi dari _usb_ itu ke media. Kita hanya perlu menunggu waktu dan-…. _hmmhh~"_

 _Well,_ jelas sesuatu sedang mengganggu suaminya, terlihat dari nafasnya yang tersengal bukan karena dia berlari dari perjalanan yang cukup jauh, Luhan mengenal Sehun lebih baik dari Sehun mengenal dirinya sendiri, jadi saat bibirnya dikecup tak sabar dan cukup kasar oleh suaminya hanya menandakan bahwa Sehun sedang merasa begitu cemburu dan takut bahwa Luhan mungkin akan berpaling darinya.

" _Sehun, sayang apa yang-…rrghh~"_

Bibirnya kembali dihisap kencang oleh Sehun, terkadang lidahnya digigit kuat hingga Luhan bisa merasakan anyir di bibirnya, entah apa yang terjadi tapi jika sudah seperti ini Luhan hanya perlu mengimbangi ciuman sang suami agar tidak membuat Sehun lebih marah dan kesal, jadilah dia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun sementara Sehun mulai mengangkat tubuh mungil istrinya ke meja kosong milik L dan V hingga kedua pemilik itu terpaksa berteriak

"HEY! / GET A ROOM PLEASE!"

Tentu saja Sehun mengabaikan peringatan sampah dari dua pemilik _club,_ hatinya sedang panas, pikirannya kacau tidak berani membayangkan bagaimana jika dirinya harus meninggalkan Luhan, bagaimana jika Luhan terluka lagi, membuatnya benar-benar haus akan tubuh dan sentuhan istrinya hingga sesekali Luhan mencuri lihat dan memohon maaf pada dua pria yang baru saja membantunya.

" _AYOLAH/_ L….Ayo pergi, aku rasa kau juga harus mencari pasangan."

Setelah beberapa media merespon kabar yang disebar secara luas darinya, V menutup komputer miliknya, dia melenggang pergi diikuti Myungsoo sepertinya sangat geram tak tahan melihat tempatnya dijadikan tempat bercumbu oleh Sehun.

"BERSIHKAN TEMPATNYA SETELAH INI!"

 _BLAM….!_

Kini tinggal mereka berdua di ruangan itu, Sehun masih terus melumat kasar, gerakannya bahkan sudah lebih jauh dengan membuka kancing kemeja Luhan, beralih ke celana pendek yang digunakan Luhan dan mulai menurunkannya paksa.

Luhan sudah menatap horor dengan posisi ini, posisi dimana kakinya dibuat mengangkan lebar lalu terdengar bunyi _zipper_ diturunkan yang artinya dia benar-benar akan bermain kasar siang ini " _sayang,_ apa yang terjadi? bicara dulu padaku sebelum— _SEHUN!"_

Luhan memekik, mencakar pundak suaminya kencang tatkala kejantanan besar itu menerobos masuk kedalam dirinya, Sehun diam pada awalnya, ciumannya menjadi lembut dengan tatapan memohon agar diizinkan bergerak, dan katakan Luhan terhipnotis, jadilah dia mengangguk tanpa banyak bertanya mengapa suaminya bisa marah namun terlihat bernafsu di waktu yang sama.

Dia pun mengangguk, membiarkan Sehun bergerak sementara untuk meredakan rasa kesal suaminya Luhan sebisa mungkin mendesah seksi membiarkan beberapa alat tulis dan gelas Myungsoo serta Taehyun berjatuhan seiring dengan hentakan Sehun didalamnya.

" _haah~"_

 _._

 _._

Dan perlu waktu setengah jam untuk membuat Sehun merasa lebih baik, kini posisinya duduk di pangkuan Sehun setelah sebelumnya Luhan membereskan kekacauan di ruang kerja Myungsoo, dia juga memberikan jus segar pada suaminya sebelum memaksa pujaan hatinya mengatakan apa yang mengganggu.

"Jadi tetap mau diam atau bicara?"

Katanya menyatukan dahi mereka dan mengecupi lembut bibir Sehun, jujur tubuh bagian bawahnya sangat lengket, setidaknya dalam setengah jam dia harus menerima dua tembakan _sperm_ Sehun di lubangnya, jadilah Luhan merasa tidak nyaman ditambah rasa sakit karena Sehun melakukannya tanpa pemanasan.

"Apa yang mengganggumu?"

"…"

Kesal, Luhan mulai berniat mengancam dengan mengatakan "Jika kau tetap diam sebaiknya kita pulang, tubuhku lengket Sehunna."

Dia merajuk, berniat pergi dari pangkuan Sehun namun ditahan kuat oleh suaminya "Taecyeon."

" _huh?"_

Luhan kembali duduk dipangkuan Sehun dengan tenang, mendengarkan apa yang coba dikatakan suaminya dengan bertanya "Ada apa dengan Taecyeon?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya dan dia bilang akan tetap mengejarmu apapun yang terjadi?"

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak mau kau kembali padanya?"

"Dan kau berfikir aku akan kembali pada orang asing yang sengaja mengganti identitasku? Jahat sekali pikiranmu." Katanya marah pada Sehun, dia benar-benar tak habis fikir dengan jalan pikiran Sehun hingga terpaksa membuatnya berniat pergi sebelum Sehun memeluknya erat.

"Mianhae, aku hanya tidak ingin kau mengenalnya lagi."

"Kalau begitu kau hanya perlu mengatakan dengan lantang jika aku istrimu dan kau akan melindungiku apapun yang terjadi, mudah bukan?"

Sehun terus mendekapnya erat, dekapannya bahkan semakin kuat seolah dirinya adalah pria tak berguna yang tak bisa melindungi istrinya, Luhan bahkan mengerti situasi ini, situasi dimana Sehun perlu dikuatkan dan dia kembali melakukan perannya sebagai seorang istri.

"Sayang…."

" _hmm?"_

"Jangan pernah berfikiran kau tidak bisa melindungiku, kau selalu melindungiku dan aku tahu caramu melakukannya. Jadi sekalipun aku terluka itu bukan salahmu, kau dengar?"

Sehun bahkan terlihat semakin tegang, Luhan bisa merasakannya dan terpaksa memberi kecupan lembut di bibir yang selalu mengatakan cinta padanya "Aku mencintaimu, apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah berfikir bahwa aku akan meninggalkanmu untuk pria lain, aku bahkan tidak bisa menenangkan pria lain selain dirimu, kenapa kau berfikiran sempit sayang?"

"Maaf."

"Jangan lakukan lagi, sekarang kita pulang dan tunggu apa yang terjadi setelah berita ini benar-benar tersebar luas? Aku tidak sabar melihatmu bebas dari tuduhan yang diajukan bajingan itu padamu."

Luhan kemudian berdiri dari pangkuan Sehun, menautkan kedua jemari mereka dan beriringan pergi meninggalkan _club_ yang mulai ramai pengunjung dan sepertinya sedang membicarakan berita yang mulai tersebar di media umum.

Luhan puas, dia bahkan tersenyum untuk memberitahu suaminya "Setelah ini aku ingin pergi _honeymoon_ denganmu."

" _huh?_ Ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?"

Mengangguk tanpa ragu, Luhan mengatakan "Beijing! Aku ingin ke Beijing."

Nyatanya ucapan Luhan berhasil membuat Sehun sedikit terpana, sudah banyak yang berubah dari istrinya, dia tak lagi banyak membenci hal-hal yang membuatnya marah dan merasakan trauma di masa lalu.

Pertama kedua orang tuanya, kini tempat yang enggan dikunjunginya selama puluhan tahun yang tiba-tiba ingin dijadikan tempat mereka membuat kenangan manis bersama. Hal itu membuat Sehun benar-benar bangga sebagai seorang suami dan hanya bisa menyanggupi keinginan Luhan dengan mengatakan "Ya, kita bisa menetap disana jika kau mau." Hingga membuat rona bahagia tidak bisa ditutupi Luhan saat Sehun menyanggupi rencana mereka untuk melakukan perjalanan manis bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Malam hari…._

 _._

 _Aku rasa malam ini, bersiaplah._

Doojoon segera menutup ponselnya saat Donghoon masuk kedalam mobil yang sama dan dudk disampingnya, dia terlihat bahagia malam ini mengingat rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja setuju untuk membagi saham dengannya.

Beberapa pejabat penting juga datang menyaksikan hingga wajar rasanya dia berpenampilan sedikit berlebihan malam ini "Aku bangga padamu nak, kau benar-benar bisa diandalkan Professor Yoon."

" _Jangan memanggilku nak,_ sangat menjijikan."

"Ayolah, kau akan menjadi putraku malam ini, jalankan mobilnya."

Dia memberi perintah, tak lama mobil yang ditumpangi keduanya pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan _markas_ besar Donghoon tanpa tahu bahwa diluar gerbang sana beberapa polisi sudah menunggu kedatangannya.

" _huh?_ Ada apa? Kenapa banyak polisi di luar sana?"

Doojoon hanya menatap datar pada sekumpulan polisi yang sudah berjaga di depan markas besar Donghon, awalnya dia berfikir itu adalah pengawalan ketat untuknya dan dia merasa bangga sampai membuka jendela mobil dan menyapa seluruh polisi.

"Hay kalian semua, cepat kawal aku dibelakang, jangan menghalangi jalan." Katanya berteriak gila, sampai Doojoon melihat satu polisi mengokang senjata dan membuatnya _refleks_ berpindah ke kursi depan dan menendang keluar supir yang mengendarai mobil.

"DOOJOON APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

"MEREKA INGIN MENANGKAPMU BUKAN MENGAWALMU!"

"MWO?"

Dan benar saja, satu tembakan peringatan diiringi teriakan "KO DONGHOON CEPAT SERAHKAN DIRIMU DAN JANGAN MEMBUAT KAMI TERPAKSA MELUKAIMU!"

 _SIAL! APA YANG TERJADI?_

Lalu dengan sigap Doojoon memutar mobilnya, menginjak kuat gas mobil untuk melewati pagar pembatas, kecepatannya bahkan terlalu gila hingga membuat mata Donghon terpaksa terpejam sementara anak buahnya yang lain sedang terlibat baku tembak dengan polisi yang entah mengapa ada di depan markas besar.

"AWAS!"

Donghoon berteriak saat satu polisi berhasil mengejarnya, tapi nyatanya Doojoon terlihat santai dan hanya menabrakan kencang mobillnya dengan mobil polisi sebelum memutar ara menuju markas lama mereka.

Donghon sepertinya nyaris tak sadarkan diri sementara dahi dan hidung Doojoon mengeluarkan darah karena benturan. Setelahnya mereka berhasil melepaskan diri dan Doojoon mengantar bajingan tua yang terlihat sangat berantakan ke markas awalnya dirinya berasal, gudang tua menyedihkan bukan mansion besar pemberian salah satu pejabat untuknya.

 _BLAM…!_

Dia membanting kencang pintu mobil seraya berteriak tanpa henti "JELASKAN PADAKU APA YANG TERJADI?"

Hingga seseorang muncul dan memberitahu kabar buruk itu pada Donghon "Seseorang menyebarkan catatan kejahatan anda dari Detektif Xi ke media umum."

" _Mwo?"_

"Dan saat ini anda adalah tersangka dengan lima tuduhan berat yang dicari oleh seluruh kepolisian di Seoul."

"BAJINGAN! SIAPA YANG MENYEBARKAN CATATAN KEJAHATANKU? SIAPA YANG-…"

Saat melihat Doojoon membersihkan lukanya, barulah Donghon teringat bahwa anak kesayangannya telah gagal mendapatkan _usb_ dari bajingan kecil Luhan beberapa waktu lalu, membuat tangannya terkepal dan dengan kaki pincang dia menghampiri Doojoon yang sepertinya terlalu tenang untuk kasus besar seperti ini.

"YOON DOOJOON!"

Doojoon menoleh, lalu membiarkan Donghon mencekiknya seraya bertanya "Apa Luhan yang melakukannya? APA BAJINGAN ITU YANG MENYEBARKAN CATATAN KEJAHATANKU PADA MEDIA?"

Doojoon hanya diam, jujur saja cekikan Donghon bisa membunuhnya kapan saja, dia sudah tidak bisa bernafas sampai bajingan itu melepas cekikan dan membuat Doojoon terbatuk mencari udara

"JAWAB AKU!"

Masih sesak, Doojoon mengatakan "Ya, Luhan melakukannya. Dan aku rasa dia melakukan hal yang benar saat ini."

"BAJINGAAAAAN…."

Doojoon pun membiarkan tongkat Donghon memukuli seluruh tubuhnya, melampiaskan rasa marah dan benci hanya pada tubuhnya sampai dia terkulai lemas tak berdaya. Kemungkinan Donghon membunuhnya sangat besar, tapi sepertinya bajingan tua itu masih berbaik hati membiarkan Doojoon hidup.

Dan sebagai gantinya, dia berjongkok, mengusap keji surai tak berdaya yang sudah mengeluarkan darah di wajah dan tubuhnya untuk berbisik mengerikan "Cepat pulih anakku, kita akan mencari Luhan dan membunuh bajingan itu secepatnya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _eoh,_ aku hanya akan pergi sebentar kerumah lama milik kedua orang tuaku sayang, nanti aku akan segera pulang setelahnya, kau hanya perlu memberi keterangan pada pihak kepolisian terkait hal yang dituduhkan padamu."

Satu minggu setelah hal luar biasa yang dilakukan Luhan pada Donghoon berhasil merubah keadaan untuknya terutama untuk Sehun, suaminya tak lagi perlu menyandang status tersangka percobaan pembunuhan atas bajingan tua yang berlindung di balik hukum atas bantuan Ravi sebelumnya.

Kini hidup Luhan rasanya lebih tenang dari sebelumnya, terlebih saat pihak kejaksaan mengatakan akan menuntut hukuman mati pada Donghoon jika ditemukan bukti yang ada di dalam _usb_ dengan tulisan _document 3112,_ yang merupakan berkas milik mendiang ayahnya sebelum keluar dan berhenti menjadi detektif.

" _Tapi aku bisa menemanimu."_

"Tidak perlu Sehunna, Taeyong akan merasa tak enak hati jika melihatmu saat ini."

" _Baiklah, setelah selesai memberi keterangan aku akan datang menjemputmu."_

" _hmm…_ Aku menunggumu, baiklah sayang, sampai nanti."

Keduanya mematikan ponsel bersamaan dengan Luhan memarkirkan mobil di depan halaman rumahnya, dia pun sejenak melihat sekeliling rumah sebelum membuka pintu mobil disambut dengan teriakan Taeyong yang sepertinya sudah menunggu sejak lama.

"HYUNG!"

Remaja delapan belas itu pun memeluknya erat, begitupula Luhan yang sangat merindukan Taeyong mengingat sejak kejadian malam itu Taeyong benar-benar bersembunyi dan takut jika harus bertemu dengan Sehun.

"Taeyongaa bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik hyung, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga sangat baik, _ah,_ aku dengar dari Sehun kau sudah memperbaiki hubunganmu dengan Jaehyun?" katanya bertanya dibalas rona merah wajah Taeyong yang menjelaskan smeuanya pada Luhan.

"Baiklah, lain kali kita akan makan malam bersama, ayo masuk."

Luhan berjalan lebih dulu masuk kedalam rumahnya, diikuti Taeyong yang menutup pintu sebelum mengejar Luhan dan berjalan beriringan menaiki tangga lantai dua "Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun hyung?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Aku lihat di televisi, beritanya sedang banyak dibicarakan saat ini."

" _ah,_ kau tenang saja. Hari ini Sehun sedang memberikan keterangan, statusnya akan bersih setelah malam ini."

" _syukurlah."_ Taeyong mengucap syukur dibalas lirikan Luhan yang tersenyum sebelum membuka satu ruangan yang tak pernah disadari Taeyong semenjak menempati rumah Luhan hampir satu tahun yang lalu " _hyung_ ruang apa ini?"

Tersenyum kecil. Luhan menjawab "Ruang kerja ayahku, bantu aku mencari _berkas file 3112."_ Katanya membuka pintu itu sebelum tertegun menyadari bahwa tak ada yang berubah dari ruang pribadi ayahnya disaat tak ingin diganggu.

Dia merindukan saat-saat dimana dia mengganggu ayahnya lalu berakhir memakan _ice cream_ bersama di meja makan, membuat nafasnya menjadi sedikit berat sampai suara Taeyong terdengar " _daebak hyung,_ ayahmu benar-benar seorang detektif? Banyak sekali penghargaan yang didapatkannya."

Luhan kemudian tertawa melihat bagaimana Taeyong mengagumi ayahnya, membuatnya sedikit melupakan kerinduan pada sang ayah sebelum mengusak kasar surai si remaja yang rasanya berlebihan memuja seorang mantan detektif.

"Jangan terlalu kagum, ayahku tidak sehebat itu."

"Tapi tetap saja."

"Sudah cepat bantu aku mencari berkas yang aku maksud."

"Baik hyung!"

Baik Luhan maupun Taeyong kini sibuk mencari berkas ditumpukan berkas, keduanya mencari dalam diam sampai akhirnya Luhan menemukan apa yang dicarinya "Taeyong aku menemukannya."

" _eoh…"_

Taeyong dengan sigap menghampiri Luhan, ikut membaca berkas yang dicari sampai kedua senyum terlihat di wajah cantik mereka "Aku rasa ini berkas yang kau cari hyung."

" _hmmh,_ Aku akan segera menyerahkan berkas ini pada kejaksaan dan pihak-…."

 _Klik…._

Tiba-tiba lampu di rumahnya padam total, hal itu membuat Taeyong _refleks_ menggenggam tangan kakaknya menyadari bahwa sepertinya hanya rumah Luhan yang padam total mengingat rumah sebelah masih menyala secara normal.

"Taeyong ada apa?"

"Aku rasa ada yang datang."

 _PRANG!_

Suara jendela di rumahnya dihancurkan membuat Luhan berjengit sementara Taeyong tak melepas tangannya dari Luhan, yang lebih muda bahkan terlihat sangat tenang menghadapi situasi mengerikan seperti ini.

"Jangan lepas tanganku hyung."

Luhan masih menggenggam erat dokumen milik ayahnya dan menggenggam erat tangan Taeyong, dia mengikuti kemanapun adiknya pergi sampai Taeyong membawa Luhan ke kamarnya dan menyalakan lampu temaram yang menempel di meja kamarnya.

"Tunggu disini hyung."

 _PRANG…!_

Suara pecahan itu semakin terdengar, tak lama seseorang berteriak "LU-HAAAAN….AKU TAHU KAU DISINI!"

 _DEG!_

Yang mana berhasil membuat Luhan dan Taeyong berjengit takut menyadari bahwa itu adalah suara milik Donghon " _sial!"_

 _BUGH!_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

Buru-buru Taeyong mencari sesuatu di meja kamarnya, dia panik menyadari suara langkah kaki berlari menuju kamarnya hingga bersamaan dia menemukan pistol yang dicari, menarik Luhan kebelakang tubuhnya sementara dia mengokan dan mengarahkan senjata pada siapapun yang kini mendobrak pintu kamarnya.

"DIAM DISANA BAJINGAN!"

Keadaan terlalu gelap untuk semuanya, bisa saja Taeyong asal menembak, tapi saat pria didepannya menyalakan cahaya dari ponsel baik Taeyong maupun Luhan terkejut melihat siapa yang kini berdiri di depan mereka.

" _Kau…"_ Taeyong mengira dia sudah mati, begitupula Luhan yang mengingat terakhir kali pria yang menyelamatkannya dari kebakaran adalah pria yang sama membuangnya ke laut dan kini pria itu sedang berdiri didepannya, terlihat menyedihkan dengan luka bakar di sekujur tubuh dan satu mata yang mengalami cacat seperti Donghon.

" _hyung?"_

Adalah Choi Seunghyun yang berdiri disana, entah darimana dia datang, tapi sepertinya malam ini dia tidak datang sebagai musuh melainkan datang sebagai seorang… _kakak?_

"Pergilah, kalian bisa lewat jendela kamar, aku yang akan menghadapi mereka. Hubungi polisi secepatnya."

"LUHAN!"

"Tapi apa yang kau lakukan?"

Taeyong mengerti, dia meletakkan senjatanya ke saku jaket, sebelum menarik Luhan dan berusaha menerobos jendela kamar di lantai dua "Hyung ayo pergi." katanya menarik Luhan tapi sepertinya Luhan enggan melihat seseorang berkorban tanpa alasan untuknya.

"HYUNG! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? AYO PERGI BERSAMA?"

Tersenyum miris. Seunghyun berbisik "Bahkan setelah semua hal mengerikan yang aku lakukan kau tetap memanggilku hyung? Apa kau sudah gila?"

"JAWAB AKU!"

"LUHAN HYUNG CEPAT!"

"PERGILAH! SEKARANG!"

"KENAPA KAU DATANG DAN MELINDUNGIKU? KENAPA KAU-….."

"KARENA AYAHMU MENGANGGAPKU SEBAGAI PELINDUNGMU!"

" _huh?"_

Luhan bersumpah melihat air mata dari cahaya temaram di kamar Taeyong, dia juga bisa melihat gerakan _khas_ seseorang saat menghapus air mata hingga terdengar "Jika ayah tiada kau yang harus menjaga Luhan, kau putraku juga dan itu artinya kau satu-satunya kakak yang dimiliki Luhan." Seunghyun bercerita sebelum mengambil posisi didepan Luhan dan tak berniat menoleh lagi melihat Luhan "Itu yang dikatakan ayahmu, tapi malang sekali nasib ayahmu karena mati di tangan bajingan sepertiku."

" _hyung…."_

"CEPAT PERGI!"

 _BRAK….!_

Pintu kamar Taeyong didobrak paksa untuk kali kedua, kali ini menampilkan Donghon dan Seunghyun yang berhadapan satu sama lain sementara Taeyong bersiap membawa Luhan pergi.

"Luhan, aku senang kau masih hidup. Berbahagialah mulai hari ini."

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang Luhan dari Seunghyun sebelum suara Donghon berteriak "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Dan terdengar baku tembak di rumah mendiang kedua orang tuanya, rasanya wajar jika Luhan tidak lagi mendengar suara Seunghyun mengingat jumlah Seunghyun tidak sebanding dengan anak buah Donghon.

"LUHAN!"

Dan hal yang ditakutkannya mungkin terjadi saat matanya bertatapan langsung dengan Donghon yang kini menyeringai menatapnya dari lantai dua rumah milik kedua orang tuanya,

"JANGAN BIARKAN MEREKA LOLOS!"

"Hyung cepat masuk!"

Taeyong membawa Luhan ke dalam mobil, menjalankan secepat kilat mobil milik Luhan dengan dua mobil lain mengejar di belakang

"TAEYONG AWAS!"

Remaja itu membanting _stir_ saat menerobos lampu merah, dia juga sengaja membawa dua mobil yang mengikutinya hingga entah darimana Donghon juga sudah terlihat dan terus menembakan senjata ke mobil mereka.

"HYUNG MENUNDUK!"

Luhan terkejut saat bagian belakang mobilnya sudah ditargetkan Donghon, membuat Taeyong berteriak "AMBIL ALIH KEMUDI." Dan mereka bertukar dengan cara mengerikan sebelum Taeyong mulai membalas tembakan Donghon pada mobil mereka.

"Hyung masuk kedalam gang itu."

Luhan menukik tajam, dia menyusuri gang kecil yang tak layak dilewati mobil namun bisa membuatnya aman sementara, jadilah mereka saling mengejar hingga diujung jalan besar Luhan merasa mobilnya ditabrak kuat hingga membuat kepalanya membentur kencang kemudi mobil sementara mobilnya terus berputar hingga akhirnya berhenti saat menabrak pembatas jalan.

" _Tae-…taeyonga…"_

Hal terakhir yang dilihat Luhan adalah Taeyong tak sadarkan diri, sejujurnya dia juga tidak bisa lebih lama sadar hingga samar dia bisa melihat seseorang yang menabraknya keluar dari mobil diikuti mobil Donghon yang berhenti tepat di belakang mobilnya.

"KERJA BAGUS YOON DOOJOON, KAU MEMANG SELALU MENGECEWAKAN AKU TAPI TERUS MEMBUATKU KAGUM!"

" _hyung?_ Kenapa?"

Setelahnya Luhan tak sadarkan diri, entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini tapi hal terakhir yang dilihat Luhan adalah Doojoon yang datang menghampirinya dan nama Sehun yang terlihat di layar ponselnya.

" _Sehunna…."_

"Keluarkan dia dan bawa dia ke markas, kita akan menyiksa bajingan kecil itu sebelum membunuhnya!"

Doojoon merasa lega karena tabrakan yang dibuatnya hanya membuat Luhan dan Taeyong tak sadarkan diri, tak ada luka serius saat dia meriksa denyut nadi kedua adiknya hingga membuatnya tersenyum sebelum menatap Donghon meremehkan.

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang mati malam ini?"

" _Mwo?"_

Doojoon menyeringai, tatapannya kacau menatap pada Donghon, dia juga tak ragu mengokang senjata miliknya walau tahu sepuluh anak buah Donghon sudah mengarahkan senjata ke arahnya dan dia tidak peduli.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

" _mmhh…_ Menghianatimu, _mungkin?"_

"BAJINGAN! APA KAU INGIN BERNASIB SAMA DENGAN SEUNGHYUN!"

Doojoon sedikit terkejut namun rasanya memang inilah yang harus terjadi padanya dan Seunghyun untuk menebus dosa "Jadi kau sudah membunuh Seunghyun?"

"YA! DAN KAU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENANG MELAWANKU!"

"Kau benar."

 _Ckrek!_

Doojoon mengokang senjatanya, mengarahkannya tepat pada Donghoon sebelum menyeringai mengatakan "Aku memang tidak akan pernah menang melawanmu, sayangnya bukan aku lawanmu malam ini, tapi dia."

Tak lama terlihat lebih dari dua belas mobil hitam berhenti mengelilingi Donghon dan Doojoon, memberikan ekspresi yang berbeda dimana Doojoon terlihat puas sementara Donghon terpaksa menahan takut tatkala melihat Taecyeon dan seluruh anak buahnya datang lengkap dengan senjata ditangan mereka.

"Kau-….."

"Bukankah sudah pernah kuperingatkan, aku tidak akan menggenggumu lagi jika kau berhenti mengejar Luhan! tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bahkan membuatnya tak sadarkan diri?"

"JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR MASALAHKU!"

"Jika itu berkaitan dengan Luhan, aku akan ikut campur tangan, dan Doojoon sudah membuat keputusan benar dengan menghubungiku." Katanya mengerling Doojoon lalu memberi perintah "Selain bajingan tua itu, bunuh mereka semua."

Dan dalam sekejap, baku tembak terjadi, tapi mengingat jumlah Donghon tidak sebanding dengan Taecyeon maka dalam sekejap pula anak buahnya berjatuhan menyisakan hanya dirinya, Doojoon dan Taecyeon saat ini.

" _HA HA HA…_ BUNUH AKU! CEPAT BUNUH AKU SEBELUM AKU MEMBUNUH KALIAN! BUNUH AKU SEKARANG!"

Donghon sudah bersiap mati, namun sayangnya mati terlalu baik untuknya karena sepertinya Doojoon memiliki rencana lain dengan bajingan yang sudah menjadikannya monster seperti saat ini.

"Pergilah, bawa Luhan dan adikku kerumah sakit, biar aku yang mengurusnya."

Tanpa banyak bertanya, Taecyeon membuka pintu mobil Luhan, membuat pria cantik yang masih dikaguminya kedalam dekapan sementara Taeyong dibawa anak buahnya dan bersama mereka meninggalkan Doojoon dengan Donghoon.

"KEMANA KAU MEMBAWANYA PERGI? CEPAT BUNUH AKU!"

Tentu saja percuma karena saat ini mobil Taecyeon dan anak buahnya sudah pergi menjauh menyisakan dirinya dengan pria favorit yang selalu membuatnya bangga namun terus menghianatinya "Lalu apa rencanamu selanjutnya? Apa kau ingin membunuhku."

"Tidak, aku ingin menghukum kita berdua."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Tak lama terdengar suara _sirine_ polisi, Donghon panik namun tak bisa pergi kemanapun karena dalam sekejap polisi sudah datang mengelilinginya sementara Doojoon tersenyum pasrah mengatakan "Mereka maksudku."

"KO DONGHOON ANGKAT TANGANMU!"

" _sial!_ APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? JIKA AKU MENDEKAM DI PENJARA KAU JUGA AKAN MENDEKAM DISANA!"

" _ara…."_

"LEPAS! LEPASKAN AKU! YOON DOOJOON BAJINGAN….KAU BENAR-BENAR BAJINGAN!"

Doojoon hanya tersenyum melihat keadilan akhirnya dia lakukan, dia juga tidak takut tentang apapun yang akan terjadi padanya kelak dan hanya membiarkan satu orang polisi datang menghampirinya.

"Kau siap?"

Menyerahkan senjata dan kedua tangannya, Doojoon mengangguk "Hukum aku seberat-beratnya." Katanya pasrah saat borgol itu melingkar di kedua tangannya, dia pun hanya mengikuti kemana polisi membawanya dan berharap bisa membayar seluruh dosa mengerikan yang telah dibuatnya selama ini, pada Luhan terutama.

 _Semoga…._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sementara itu…_

 _._

 _._

 _BLAM..!_

Suara pintu kembali ditutup kencang, kali ini menampilkan Sehun yang luar biasa cemas dan panik saat mendapat kabar bahwa istrinya berada di rumah sakit. Wajar jika dia terlihat kacau mengingat orang yang memberitahunya tentang Luhan adalah orang yang sama yang membuat perjanjian dengannya satu minggu yang lalu.

 _LUHAN….!_

Namun bukan Luhan yang dilihatnya, melainkan Taecyeon yang sedang menunggu di luar ruang perawatan dengan tangan terkepal, keduanya bertatapan tajam sementara Sehun masih terengah dan sesak menyadari betapa dia tidak berguna untuk istrinya.

"APA YANG TERJADI?"

 _Bajingan…_

Satu langkah cepat Taecyeon menghampiri Sehun dan memberikannya pukulan telak, Sehun jatuh tersungkur dan Taecyeon kembali memukulnya hingga dalam sekejap keributan terjadi dan teriakan Taecyeon menyadarkan Sehun tentang bagaimana Luhan selalu menderita jika bersamanya.

"SAMPAI KAPAN KAU AKAN TERUS MEMBUATNYA TERLUKA? SAMPAI KAPAN KAU AKAN MEMBUATNYA KESAKITAN HAH!"

" _Mwo?"_

"Apa kau tahu Donghon mungkin sudah membunuh Luhan jika aku tidak datang? Sampai kapan kau akan mempertahankan seseorang yang tak bisa kau lindungi? _Hanya—_ HANYA BERIKAN LUHAN PADAKU DAN AKU AKAN MENJAGANYA, MELINDUNGINYA!"

Taecyeon kembali memukuli Sehun sementara Sehun hanya diam meresapi setiap ucapan Taecyeon. Dia benar bahwa dirinya tak berguna, dia juga benar selama mereka saling mengenal mungkin hanya rasa sakit yang bisa diberikannya pada Luhan.

Dan malam ini, entah sudah keberapa kalinya Sehun membiarkan Luhan terluka tanpa pengawasannya, membuat rasa pukulan Taecyeon di wajahnya tidak bisa mengalahkan rasa sakit di hatinya.

Dia terus membiarkan Taecyeon memukulinya hingga kalimat itu akhirnya terucap " _Baiklah."_

Satu kepalan terhenti, Taecyeon berharap lebih dan benar saja Sehun mengatakannya "Aku akan meninggalkan Luhan, hanya biarkan aku melihatnya untuk terakhir kali."

" _mwo?"_

"Kau mendengarnya." Sehun kacau, dia berjolan gontai ke ruangan tempat Luhan dirawat, duduk disana dengan kepala tertunduk untuk mengatakan sekali lagi, dengan hati menyayat luka didalam sana "Aku akan meninggalkan Luhan."

Hal itu cukup membuat Taecyeon terkejut namun menggeram marah hingga akhirnya dia pergi meninggalkan Sehun tak menyangka bahwa semudah itu menggoyahkan rasa percaya diri bajingan yang begitu dicintai Luhan.

" _sial!"_

"Aku tidak pantas bersamamu, aku tidak berguna."

Sehun pun tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri tanpa tahu hal yang akan dilakukannya akan membuat tak hanya dirinya tapi Luhan menderita karena lagi-lagi mereka membuat keputusan sepihak yang hanya akan menyakiti diri mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

" _rrhh.._ Sehun…"

Dibawah alam sadarnya Luhan tetap memanggil Sehun, lalu tak lama terdengar suara familiar lain yang memanggil lembut namanya " _Luhan, Lu!"_ membuat Luhan perlahan membuka matanya untuk menemukan Baekhyun yang terlihat lega melihatnya sadarkan diri.

"Baek."

"Hey, syukurlah. Apa yang kau rasakan? Dimana kau merasa sakit?"

"Dimana Taeyong?"

"Dia sudah menjalani perawatan."

" _haah~_ Syukurlah, lalu siapa yang membawaku ke rumah sakit? Apa Doojoon?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu siapa?"

"Taecyeon."

"Taecyeon? Bagaimana bisa?"

" _entahlah, hey,_ apa kau yakin tidak merasa sakit?"

"Kepalaku sakit."

"Wajar jika kau merasa sakit, kepalamu terbentur cukup keras."

"Aku tidak kehilangan ingatan lagi kan?" katanya mencoba membuat lelucon dibalas cibiran Baekhyun "Beruntung jika ingatanmu yang hilang bukan bayimu!"

" _huh?_ Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Luhan berusaha berbaring di tempat tidur, bertanya hal yang dibicarakan Baekhyun hingga sahabatnya menatap jengah dan kesal padanya "Apa kau yakin tidak merasakan apapun?"

"Merasakan apa?"

" _ayolah!_ Apa benar kau seorang dokter." katanya tak sabar lalu memberikan hasil _lab_ yang diketahui Luhan adalah _usg_ "Kau lihat? Kau sedang mengandung dan sudah memasuki usia lima minggu. Apa kau tidak merasakannya?"

Mata Luhan melebar sempurna, tangannya gemetar saat memegang hasil _usg_ milikya hingga sekali lagi dia berkedip untuk bertanya memastikan "Baek, apa kau yakin ini milikku?"

"YA! itu milikmu, Perawat Kim yang menemukan detak lain didalam tubuhmu, kami memutuskan untuk melakukan _usg_ dan hasilnya kau sedang mengandung dan usia kandunganmu sudah cukup kuat untuk dirasakan!"

Luhan berkedip lagi, tak menyangka kehamilan keduanya kali ini lebih bersahabat sampai dia tidak merasakan apapun, tangannya pun dibawa untuk mengusap perut hingga _refleks_ dia berteriak "BAEKIE AKU HAMIL! AKU HAMIL!"

Luhan benar-benar tak bisa mengontrol diri, bahkan saat dia dalam kondisi lemas dia tetap memiliki tenaga untuk berteriak dan membuat Baekhyun tertawa haru memeluk sahabatnya "Bodoh, aku tahu. Beruntung kau tidak mengalami luka serius, beritahu Sehun secepatnya, dia terlihat sangat ketakutan diluar sana."

" _eoh!_ Panggilkan Sehun untukku!"

Baekhyun pun mengangguk, dia kemudian meninggalkan Luhan yang sedang kembali bertingkah lemas dan menyembunyikan foto _usg_ nya dibawah bantal, membuat Baekhyun terkekeh hingga tak lama sosok suaminya terlihat dan benar saja Sehunnya terlihat sangat kacau hanya karena dirinya tak sadarkan diri.

Luhan pun tak lagi berniat untuk bertingkah lemas, dia ingin mengeluarkan _hasil usg_ namun tubuh Sehun tiba-tiba memeluknya erat hingga mengganggu pergerakannya " _Se-_ Sehun."

"Sudah kukatakan jangan terluka lagi, tapi kenapa kau terus menerus terluka sayang."

"Aku tidak terluka, aku hanya terbentur dan sekarang baik-baik saja." katanya meyakinkan membuat tatapan Sehun dipenuhi rasa bersalah hingga membuat Luhan cemas setengah mati.

"Sehun jangan merasa bersalah, aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau terluka dan itu salahku."

"Sehun…."

"….."

Sehun hanya tersenyum lirih, diapun menatap Luhan seolah ini adalah kali terakhir dia bisa menatapnya dan itu membuat Luhan benci saat melihat Sehun bertingkah seperti ini, dia pun berniat memberikan hasil _usg_ miliknya dan memberitahu Sehun bahagia

"SEHUN AKU-…."

"Tidurlah, aku akan datang esok lagi."

"Sehun kau mau kemana?"

Mencium kening Luhan cukup lama, Sehun menjawab getir pertanyaan istrinya "Aku pergi sebentar, istirahatlah sayang. Pikiranku kacau."

Dan Luhan, entah mengapa berat melepas kepergian Sehun malam ini, dia hanya ingin bersama Sehun merayakan kebahagiaan mereka namun rupanya Sehun cukup tertekan atas apa yang terjadi padanya.

Jadilah dia memberi waktu pada Sehun, membiarkan suaminya tersenyum sebelum menutup pintu tanpa tahu mungkin itu menjadi senyum terakhir yang dilihat Luhan dari suaminya.

"Datanglah tepat waktu, aku memiliki kabar gembira untukmu."

" _araseo…._ Sampai nanti sayang."

Tak lama pintu tertutup, Luhan memiliki perasaan buruk saat pintu itu tertutup, tapi perasaan itu hilang dalam sekejap saat tahu dirinya kembali mengandung darah daging suaminya, membuatnya bisa terlelap dengan bahagia dan tak sabar untuk memberitahu kabar gembira ini pada Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Keesokan pagi_

 _._

"Aku yang akan mengurus Taeyong kau hanya perlu istirahat setelah kembali kerumah."

"Tapi dimana Sehun?"

"Pagi tadi dia masih bersiap, mungkin sedang mengurus sesuatu sebelum kembali kesini."

"Kalau begitu aku kembali saja kerumah, aku akan memberitahu Sehun dirumah."

Baekhyun yang sedang membereskan perlengkapan Luhan menatap tak yakin pada sahabatnya "Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja, pesankan taksi untukku dan jangan beritahu siapapun sampai malam nanti."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin membuat pengumuman besar."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menyetujui kebahagiaan Luhan yang berlebihan mengingat dia dan Sehun menantikan cukup panjang kehadiran buah hati mereka.

"Baiklah, akan kuantar sampai ke lobi."

"Oke."

Dan di sepanjang perjalanan menuju lobi, Luhan bisa melihat banyak pemberitaan tentang Donghon dan Doojoon, keduanya sudah resmi menjadi tahanan negara yang berkas hukumnya akan dilimpahkan ke kejaksaan kurang dari tiga bulan.

Dia juga mendengar kematian Seunghyun dan itu cukup membuatnya tertekan mengingat kali terakhir mereka bertemu adalah seperti pertama saat Seunghyun dikenalkan oleh ayahnya.

"Lu, kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan ingin menghapus ingatan mengerikan malam tadi, tapi banyak hal yang terjadi dan jujur itu membuatnya tertekan, jadi jika Baekhyun bertanya apa dia baik-baik saja maka Luhan akan menjawab "Aku gugup, tapi aku akan baik-baik saja." katanya berniat mengunjungi Doojoon dan mencaritahu dimana Seunghyun dimakamkan bersama Sehun setelah dia memberi kabar gembira tentang kehamilannya pada Sehun.

"Aku pulang."

"Hubungi aku jika sampai dirumah."

"Oke."

" _ah ya,_ Jiwon dan Taeoh ada dirumah kedua orang tuaku dan Kyungsoo, jadi mungkin kau sendiri dirumah."

"Tidak apa, ayo pergi paman, _bye_ Baek."

"Sampai nanti."

Sementara taksinya berjalan pergi menuju kerumahnya, Luhan tak berhenti menghubungi Sehun namun sepertinya Sehun tidak membawa ponselnya dalam keadaan hidup. Membuat Luhan harus menarik dalam nafas karena lagi-lagi dia merasa hatinya sakit tanpa alasan yang tak bisa dijelaskannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Klik…._

 _._

"Sehun aku pulang."

"…"

Sepertinya benar Sehun memang sedang mengurus sesuatu, rumahnya sepi dan tak ada yang menjawab, jadilah Luhan berjalan menuju kamarnya sebelum berbaring sejenak disana.

Dia masih menghubungi Sehun namun ponselnya tak kunjung aktif, bohong jika dia tidak kesal hingga akhirnya dia mengeluarkan hasil _usg_ dan menciuminya lagi sebagai penghibur hati.

"Kita akan beritahu papa sebentar lagi." katanya berniat meletakkan hasil _usg_ didalam lemari pakaian sampai tak sengaja melihat _box_ kecil berwarna merah disana.

Buru-buru Luhan membukanya dan takjub saat melihat cincin pernikahannya yang sudah dikubur bersama dengan jasad tubuh orang lain kembali dibuat Sehun dan diletakkan di kamarnya.

Luhan pun segera memakainya, mengira ini adalah kejutan dari Sehun dan berniat membaca pesan yang dipikirnya romantis sebelum menjadi tragedi saat dia membacanya.

 _Maafkan aku Lu, sepertinya cincin pernikahan kita adalah hal terakhir yang bisa aku kembalikan padamu, aku tidak ingin melakukan ini tapi aku harus pergi, hiduplah berbahagia meski itu bukan denganku._

 _DEG!_

Luhan lemas, tangannya gemetar dan tubuhnya seketika jatuh duduk di lantai, dia mencoba untuk menenangkan diri, mengatakan ini hanya lelucon dari suaminya sampai dia menyadari bahwa seluruh pakaian Sehun tidak ada di lemari pakaian mereka.

Luhan benar-benar kacau, perutnya mendadak _kram_ karena ketakutannya sangat berlebihan, ini bahkan lebih mengerikan dari malam tadi saat Donghon berusaha membunuhnya, membuat Luhan kehilangan akal sehat dan mulai memeriksa seluruh barang Sehun.

" _Sehun…."_

Dia membuka ruang kerja Sehun dan tak ada satupun yang tersisa, itu seperti hanya membenarkan bahwa Sehun sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

" _tidak…"_

Luhan berlari lagi, kali ini dia membuka laci kerja Sehun dan menemukan ponsel Sehun tergeletak disana dengan satu memo bertuliskan _Maaf_ yang menandakan bahwa sepertinya Sehun benar-benar pergi, meninggalkannya disaat bayi mereka sedang tumbuh didalam perutnya.

" _Bajingan,_ bagaimana bisa kau pergi meninggalkan aku dengan bayimu? Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan kami." Luhan terduduk lemas mencengkram ponsel Sehun, seluruh perasaan buruknya kini terjawab dan Luhan sedang menikmati kebodohannya dari ucapan serius Sehun yang mengatakan dia tidak bisa melihatnya terluka lagi.

" _Sudah kubilang aku tidak terluka, ini hanya benturan kecil, jadi-….hks,_ Sehun aku takut, _jangan pergi—_ cepat kembali….SEHUN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Tiga bulan kemudian…._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"KIM TAEOH CEPAT BANGUN SAYANG!"

Anak lelaki yang kemarin baru saja merayakan ulang tahun keempatnya itu jujur selalu terganggu dengan teriakan yang terus memanggilnya setiap pagi, suara teriakan yang berasal dari dapur itu bukan milik ibunya, tapi dari seseorang yang kerap dipanggilnya _Lulu_ atau _Mama Lu_ sesuai dari permintaan si pemilik nama.

"TAEOH…."

Dan katakan usianya saja yang baru berusia empat tahun, tapi sesungguhnya Taeoh sudah sangat ahli jika harus berpura-pura tidak dengar atau tidur sepanjang hari walau gempa terjadi, dia pun lebih memilih menarik selimut hangatnya dan membiarkan Lulunya berteriak terus menerus hingga hal yang ditakutkannya terjadi.

 _Klik…._

Pintu terbuka dan langsung memancarkan aura _khas_ Luhan yang untuk Taeoh sangat mengerikan, bukan karena Lulunya akan memarahi atau menarik telinganya tapi seperti biasa, selama tiga bulan terakhir Lulunya akan melakukan hal yang tak bisa dielaknya sebagai anak kecil yang teraniaya.

"Taeoya belum mau bangun?"

Mata Taeoh terpejam erat, dalam hatinya dia terus bergumam _tidak dengar, tidak dengar,_ sampai Luhan duduk di samping tempat tidurnya dan mulai mengeluarkan jurus andalannya

" _hks…_ Kalau Taeoh tidak berangkat kesekolah adik bayi bisa sedih, kasihan adik bayi."

Dan inilah jurus andalan Luhan yang dimaksud Taeoh, Lulunya akan menangis dan merengek mengatasnamakan adik bayi yang sedang ada didalam perut Lulu, anak empat tahun itu bisa saja mengabaikan rengekan Lulunya tapi malam nanti saat ibunya pulang, Lulu akan merengek pada ibunya dan jatah _roboca poli_ akan dikurangi secara tidak berperkemanusiaan oleh sang ibu.

"Jadi Taeoh tidak mau bangun dan berangkat ke taman bermain? Baiklah, tidak apa." katanya memulai akting dan tak lama Taeoh bisa merasakan tangan Lulunya sedang mengusap perut seraya mengatakan "Jangan sedih adik bayi, Taeoh tidak sayang pada kita, _hkss…"_

Dia pun berjalan pergi, isakannya semakin kencang hingga membuat Taeoh terpaksa membuka selimut dan berteriak " _ALASEO! TAEOH AKAN PELGI KE TAMAN BELMAIN!"_ katanya berlari mendului Luhan sebelum

 _BLAM!_

Anak empat tahun itu menutup kencang pintu kamar mandi hingga membuat Luhan terkekeh gemas melihatnya.

" _haah~_ Kau benar-benar putra Kim Jongin, _taeoya…"_

Luhan mengakui kesamaan Kai dan Taeoh adalah keduanya yang sulit diberitahu, terkadang dia merasa iba pada Kyungsoo yang memiliki kesabaran super extra menghadapi suami dan putranya.

Tapi keduanya juga mempunyai sisi lembut dimana mereka akan mengalah pada keadaan jika itu membuat orang yang mereka sayangi bersedih. Berkali-kali Luhan memberitahu _trik_ nya pada Kyungsoo namun diabaikan walau kesuksesannya seratus persen, _seperti saat ini._

 _Drrtt…drrttt.._

Ponselnya bergetar, Luhan yang kini sedang menyiapkan pakaian untuk Taeoh tersenyum melihat nama ibu dari Taeoh itu memanggilnya, dia pun menggeser _slide_ untuk mendapati suara Kyungsoo yang terdengar sibuk.

" _Apa Taeoh berulah lagi?"_

"Tidak Soo, aku sudah bilang gunakan _trik_ berpura-pura menderita, dia tidak akan tega."

" _Aku rasa itu hanya berlaku untukmu, sssh…. Aku rasa Taeoh bukan putraku tapi putramu."_

"Oke, dia putraku."

" _ish!"_

"Ha ha ha…Ada apa? kau cemas padaku atau pada Taeoh?"

Luhan menyadari suara Kyungsoo tiba-tiba diam, lalu tak lama sahabatnya itu mengatakan "Padamu." hingga Luhan berhenti membuat gerakan menyiapkan baju Taeoh dan perlahan duduk mencari kursi seraya mengusap perutnya yang mulai terlihat buncit seiring berlalu harinya.

"Ada apa lagi?"

" _Apa kau yakin tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sehun? kita sudah tahu dimana dirinya."_

Memang sejak tiga bulan lalu alasan Luhan bertahan hidup dengan baik dan selalu tersenyum hanya karena bayi Sehun sedang ada di dalam perutnya, dia tidak ingin pertumbuhan bayinya terganggu karena dirinya merasa tertekan.

Penyebanya tentu saja keputusan sepihak yang dibuat Sehun saat pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja, dia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa dirinya sedang mengandung dan hal itu membuat senyum getir Luhan terlihat setiap kali memikirkan suaminya.

"Bukan tidak ingin menemuinya, aku hanya memberinya waktu lebih lama untuk lari dariku."

" _tapi Sehun bahkan belum tahu jika dirinya seorang ayah saat ini."_

Luhan menarik dalam nafasnya, menghembuskannya perlahan karena setiap kali mereka membicarakan Sehun perutnya akan terasa _kram_ sebagai bentuk protes dari calon bayi yang ada didalam perutnya saat ini.

" _Nanti dia akan tahu, secepatnya Soo,_ Aku tutup."

 _Pip!_

Luhan mencengkram kuat ponselnya, kepalanya tertunduk dalam dan berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan dan merindukan suaminya terlalu banyak. Cukup baginya mengetahui Sehun baik-baik saja, jadi saat ini lebih baik untuk mereka untuk tidak saling bertemu sementara waktu.

 _Klik…._

"Lulu aku selesai."

 _Ya,_ setidaknya Luhan tidak akan pernah merasa kesepian selama dirinya tinggal dengan keempat sahabat serta kedua putranya, hidupnya akan terus dipenuhi hiburan dan rasa bangga melihat bagaimana Taeoh dan Jiwon tumbuh besar di rumah yang sama dengannya.

" _aigooo,_ Taeoh pintar sekali, kemari Lulu akan pakaikan baju."

Layaknya pria biasa, Taeoh bahkan melilitkan handuknya di sekitar pinggangnya yang kecil, membuat Luhan benar-benar gemas karena Taeoh bertingkah terlalu dewasa dari usianya "Nah, sekarang buka handukumu."

" _shilheo!_ Taeoh bisa sendiri, papa bilang sebagai plia dewasa halus bisa pake baju sendili."

"Tapi…."

"Lulu kelual saja!"

" _Kim Jongin kau benar-benar berlebihan mendidik putramu."_

Antara kesal dan gemas Luhan akhirnya didorong keluar dari kamar putra sulung Jongin dan Kyungsoo membuat hatinya tak rela mengingat putra kecilnya tumbuh terlalu cepat.

"Taeoh biar Lulu yang ganti pakaian-…."

 _BLAM!_

Kini Luhan berhadapan dengan pintu, wajahnya memelas diiringi suara tawa menggemaskan lainnya yang kini duduk di _baby walker_ miliknya "Jiwonna jangan tertawakan Lulu." Katanya memelas lalu menghampiri putra Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang bulan depan akan berusia satu tahun "Lihat gigimu nak… _bilang aaa…"_

Berbeda dengan Taeoh yang bersikap dingin, setidaknya Jiwon terlihat seperti Baekhyun yang banyak tertawa, dia bahkan terus membuat Luhan merasa gemas dengan tingkah dan caranya berkomunikasi dengan orang dewasa.

" _iiiiiii…."_

Lalu terlihat dua gigi yang baru tumbuh dari si bayi sebelas bulan didepannya, Luhan terlalu gemas dan tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menggigit si pipi bakpau kesayangannya "Luhan cepat makan lalu minum vitamin dan _ayolah! B_ erhenti menggigit pipi Jiwon."

Yang memperingatkan tentu saja ibu dari Jiwon, pria cantik yang juga merupakan dokter spesialis bedah itu rupanya sengaja tidak mengambil banyak jadwal praktek, alasannya tentu saja karena Luhan atau lebih tepatnya karena dia benar-benar marah pada suami Luhan yang sialnya adalah temannya sejak kecil.

"Aku akan makan dengan Taeoh."

"Kau lebih dulu, Taeoh sudah kubuatkan bekal." Katanya tegas membuat Luhan tak memiliki pilihan lain selain mencibir pada Baekhyun "Lihat ibumu dia menyebalkan."

" _he he he…."_

"Jiwon sangat menggemaskan." Katanya mencium telak bibir Jiwon sebelum beralih ke meja makan dan memakan sarapan super sehat buatan Baekhyun yang hanya terdiri dari sayur bayam, telur rebus serta daging merah setengah matang yang sama sekali tidak mengandung unsur gurih didalamnya.

"Baek…."

"Tidak protes, kau sudah makan _steak_ malam tadi."

Lagi-lagi Luhan tidak memiliki pilihan lain, yang dia lakukan hanya mengangguk pasrah dan mengunyah apapun yang ada di meja. Setidaknya sudah tiga bulan selalu seperti ini, sejak kepergian Sehun entah mengapa Baekhyun menjadi sangat protektif padanya, apapun yang dilakukan Luhan selalu terlihat berbahaya dan salah, apapun yang dia makan selalu terlihat tidak sehat hingga akhirnya Baekhyun mengumumkan bahwa selama masa kehamilan Luhan dia akan bertanggung jawab penuh atas makanan yang dikonsumsi Luhan.

"Baekie…"

Disela malasnya Luhan mengunyah suara Taeoh kembali terdengar, anak balita itu sepertinya kesulitan untuk mengancingkan pakaian tapi enggan dibantu Luhan, dia lebih memilih memanggil Baekhyun dan lihatlah tingkahnya, dengan Luhan dia dingin dan tegas, tapi dengan Baekhyun, Taeoh bersikap layaknya anak seusianya yang gemar merengek dan manja.

"Sudah tampan." Baekhyun mengusak gemas kepala Taeoh sebelum menunjuk kearah dimana Luhan berada "Sekarang pergi ke meja makan dan makan bersama Lulu."

"Oke."

Sedetik yang lalu Luhan bersumpah masih melihat Taeoh tersenyum riang, tapi saat datang mendekatinya wajah menyebalkan itu kembali ditujukan bahkan ketika dia kesulitan naik ke meja makan tapi enggan dibantu oleh dirinya.

" _Wae?_ Apa Taeoh sangat membenci Lulu?"

Menusuk sosisnya dengan garpu, Taeoh menggeleng " _aniya,_ Taeoh akan menikahi Lulu jika Samchoon tidak kunjung pulang setelah adik bayi lahil."

"Taeoh apa? Akan menikahi Lulu?"

" _eoh!_ Pokoknya tidak boleh ada yang menggantikan Samchoon selain Taeoh."

Kali ini Luhan benar-benar gemas hingga rasanya dia tidak tahan untuk tidak menggoda Taeoh "Tapi Lulu tidak menyukai Taeoh."

"Nanti juga Lulu suka."

"Lulu tidak suka pria dingin."

"Samchoon dingin." Katanya berkilah hingga membuat Luhan sadar bahwa seluruh tingkah Taeoh sedang meniru Sehun saat bersikap tegas padanya, hal itu membuat Luhan merasa bersalah karena secara tidak langsung sudah membuat Taeoh mencemaskannya.

"Samchoon pasti kembali, jadi Taeoh tidak perlu menikahi Lulu."

"Oke, tapi kalau Samchoon tidak kembali, Taeoh akan-…."

"Bajingan itu tidak perlu kembali, kau bisa hidup dengan kami selamanya."

"Baek, bicaramu terlalu kasar didepan Taeoh."

Dan lihatlah pria yang kerap memakai _eyeliner_ untuk menegaskan tajam matanya, dia menatap tak suka pada Luhan lalu mencibir "Kalaupun dia kembali kau tidak boleh termakan bujuk rayu darinya, kau dengar? Idiot itu sudah meninggalkanmu dan aku tidak bisa memaafkannya."

"Aku juga pernah meninggalkannya dan dia selalu menungguku, aku rasa tidak adil untuknya jika aku tidak melakukan hal yang sama dan menunggunya datang kembali padaku bukan?"

"Luhan!"

Suara Baekhyun terlalu kencang, membuat Taeoh tersentak sementara Luhan kini sibuk mengusap punggung kecil Taeoh yang yang masih terkejut, hal itu membuat Baekhyun sadar bahwa sebanyak apapun dia meminta Luhan untuk melupakan Sehun hanya akan berakhir pertengkaran karena Luhan bersikeras tetap menunggu kedatangan Sehun sampai kapan pun.

"Maafkan Baekie, dia sedang marah pada Lulu."

" _Wae?"_

"Tidak tahu, dia selalu marah belakangan ini." katanya menghibur Taeoh hingga membuat Baekhyun diliputi rasa bersalah saat ini "Baiklah terserah padamu, tapi yang jelas jika bajingan itu kembali dia harus berhadapan dulu denganku."

"Baek dia suamiku bukan bajingan."

"Terserah! Dia tetap bajingan untukku."

Luhan terpaksa harus menutup telinga Taeoh saat Baekhyun terus menerus berbicara kasar, membuatnya tak memiliki pilihan lain selain membiarkan Baekhyun mencaci hina suaminya sampai suara bel pintu rumah terdengar berbunyi.

"Siapa yang datang sepagi ini?"

Buru-buru Baekhyun menyudahi acara menyuapi Jiwon saat mendengar suara bel, dia terlihat bahagia seolah tahu siapa yang sedang menekan bel saat ini untuk mengerling Luhan "Tunggu disini, ada pria yang lebih baik untukmu." Katanya melepas _apron merah muda_ dari pinggangnya lalu berlari menuju pintu utama.

"Apa maksud Baeki?" dia bertanya pada Taeoh dibalas gelengan kepala dari si anak empat tahun " _Molla."_

"Yasudah biarkan saja, habiskan sarapanmu nanti Lulu yang mengantar ke taman bermain hari ini."

"Oke."

Kini Luhan sedikit penasaran dengan tamu yang terlihat berbincang heboh dengan Baekhyun, dari suaranya sepertinya Luhan familiar, tapi dia enggan menebak hingga sosok itu benar terlihat dan sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Luhan, Taecyeon sudah datang untuk mengantarmu ke rumah sakit."

" _yang benar saja!"_

Memang selama tiga bulan ini Taecyeon terus menerus datang kepadanya, dia seolah tahu bahwa Sehun sedang pergi dan berusaha untuk mengambil lagi tempat di hatinya, kali ini bukan sebagai Rein tapi benar-benar sebagai Luhan.

Lucunya sudah ditegaskan sebanyak apapun dia akan tetap kembali, dia juga memilih cara lain dengan mendekati Baekhyun dan sepertinya berhasil karena Baekhyun selalu bersikap hangat dan lembut pada pria yang baru dikenalnya melalui Jinyoung.

"Taec sungguh kau tidak perlu terus menerus datang."

Luhan menyuarakan rasa terganggunya tapi kemudian Baekhyun menjadi pelindung dari pria yang pernah membuatnya dan Sehun saling tak mengenal cukup lama "Setidaknya dia tidak pergi meninggalkanmu Lu!"

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan, alasan Sehun pergi adalah karena Taecyeon mengancamnya!"

"Dan harus berapa kali pula kukatakan, jika Sehun benar-benar mencintaimu dia tidak akan terhasut dan tetap ada di sisimu, di masa sulit tiga semester awal kehamilanmu! Bukan melarikan diri seperti seorang pengecut yang-…."

"BAEK!— _rhh…"_

Baik Taecyeon maupun Baekhyun berlari menghampiri Luhan, selalu seperti ini jika emosi Luhan tidak stabil, dia akan mengalami _kram_ perut yang hebat atau paling buruk sedikit pendarahan seperti kali pertama dia mengetahui alasan Sehun pergi adalah karena Taecyeon menghasutnya.

"Luhan kau baik-baik saja? / Atur nafasmu Lu."

Luhan mendengarkan Baekhyun dan tetap merespon Taecyeon, dia juga mencengkram lengan Taecyeon hingga dirasa _kram_ nya sedikit lebih baik dan dia bisa bernafas dengan normal " _aku,_ Aku sudah lebih baik."

Keringatnya mulai terlihat namun rupanya tak mengurangi rasa kesalnya melihat bahwa Taecyeon yang sedang menenangkannya bukan Sehun dan dia benci pada kenyataan itu " _Pergilah Taec, kumohon."_

Taecyeon memasang wajah sendu, begitupula Baekhyun yang terlihat menyesal hingga akhirnya Taecyeon mengangguk dan perlahan melepas tangan Luhan dari lengannya "Baiklah, aku akan pergi."

"Lu…."

Dan entah apa yang ada di pikiran Baekhyun, Luhan juga tidak mengerti alasan sahabatnya menangis seperti dia baru melakukan suatu kejahatan, membuat Luhan seperti tidak memiliki pilihan lain dan berakhir dengan menahan tangan Taecyeon yang hampir menjauh pergi darinya "Aku rasa aku tidak bisa menyetir hari ini, kau bisa mengantarku untuk terakhir kali."

Tersenyum, Taecyeon membantu Luhan berdiri dan mulai mengerling Taeoh yang menatap tak suka padanya "Baiklah, ayo pergi jagoan."

Taeoh mendengus kesal sebelum mengambil kasar tasnya dan memekik "TAEOH DUDUK DI DEPAN! LULU DIBELAKANG!"

Yang mana membuat Baekhyun merasa tak enak hati karena sudah menyakiti perasaan Taeoh dan membuat Luhan terpaksa menerima permintaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mama Kyungsoo akan menjemput setelah selesai, sekarang Taeoh boleh bermain dengan teman-teman."

"Oke. Jangan terlalu dengan ahjusii." Katanya protes dan Luhan berjanji "Setelah ini Lulu akan pulang."

"Oke."

"Kiss Lulu."

Taeoh mencium kedua pipi serta bibir Luhan sebelum berlari masuk kedalam taman bermain, membuat baik Luhan maupun Taecyeon tersenyum gemas sampai Luhan akhirnya menatap Taecyeon sedikit tak nyaman.

"Aku rasa aku sudah bisa menyetir sendiri, jadi kau bisa pergi, aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri."

"Apa kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?"

" _hmmh…_ Sepertinya."

"Kalau begitu biarkan supirku mengantarmu."

"Tidak perlu."

Luhan bersikeras membawa mobilnya sendiri namun sepertinya Taecyeon juga bersikeras memohon agar Luhan tidak melakukannya "Kumohon, aku akan meninggalkanmu sendiri jika kau bersama dengan supirku."

Merasa tak memiliki pilihan lain, Luhan akhirnya mengangguk dan terpaksa menyetujui keinginan Taecyeon "Baiklah." Membuat Taecyeon memanggil supir pribadinya dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Luhan.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu cepat hubungi aku."

"Taec kau bukan Sehun, jadi jangan bertingkah seperti kau suamiku." Katanya tegas membuat raut tertohok di wajah Taecyeon begitu terlihat, pria tampan itu pun mengangguk sampai akhirnya menjawab "Baiklah." Sebelum menutup pintu dan membiarkan Luhan pergi dengan pengawasannya.

"Baiklah, kemana kita akan pergi dokter Oh."

Luhan tersenyum simpul mendengar sebutan dokter Oh untuknya karena dua hal. Pertama dia bukanlah seorang dokter aktif, kedua dia tidak yakin dirinya masih menyandang marga suaminya atau hanya akan kembali menjadi Xi Luhan.

Entahlah dia tidak ingin terlalu memikirkannya demi sang buah hati, jadilah dia hanya menatap ke jendela untuk mengatakan "Pyeonchang." Sebagai tujuannya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan setidaknya butuh waktu hampir empat jam untuk berada di Pyeonchang dengan berkendara mobil, beruntung Taecyeon meminjamkan supirnya karena jika tidak mungkin perlu dua hari untuk Luhan sampai disana jika menyetir seorang diri.

"Kita sampai dokter Oh, kemana tempat yang ingin kau tuju di Pyeonchang."

Luhan tertegun sejenak, matanya tak kunjung bisa terpejam selama di dalam perjalanan, dia terlalu gugup saat ini, matanya terus melihat ke ponsel lalu memberikan nama sebuah tempat " _Kafe'Lu."_ yang mana merupakan kafe yang didirikan suaminya tiga bulan yang lalu.

"Bisa beri aku alamat lengkapnya?"

Luhan pun menyerahkan ponselnya sebelum akhirnya mobil Taecyeon kembali berjalan dan membuatnya sangat gugup karena setelah tiga bulan ini akan menjadi kali pertama dirinya bertemu dengan suami yang begitu dirindukannya.

"Kita sampai."

"Aku tahu."

Luhan hanya memandang dari jauh, kafe itu memang kecil tapi ramai pengunjung karena menurut kabar yang diterima Luhan, Myungsoo dan Taehyung juga bekerja disana membantu Sehun.

Jadi rasanya wajar jika kafe yang menggunakan inisial namanya dengan warna merah mendominasi ramai pengunjung karena dilayani oleh tiga pria tampan yang akan membuat siapapun datang berkunjung sekalipun mereka membenci kopi.

" _Selamat datang kembali nona cantik."_

"L…"

Luhan tersenyum melihat temannya disana, ingin rasanya dia menyapa namun diurungkannya karena kemungkinan Luhan akan bertemu Sehun sangat besar.

"Apa dia teman anda?"

" _hmm…._ "

"Pantas saja kafe kecil itu ramai. Sepertinya pemilik kafe berparas tampan."

Luhan terkekeh mendengar celotehan supir Taecyeon untuk membenarkan "Kau benar, mereka tiga pria tampan yang bekerja di kafe kecil itu."

Entah apa yang dilakukan kedua pemilik _club_ tersebut hingga berakhir membantu Sehun, tapi justru hal itu membuat Luhan lega karena setidaknya Sehun tidak menghabiskan waktunya menadi Sehun yang dulu saat dia tahu dirinya tiada.

" _haaah~"_

Dia pun menarik dalam nafas sebelum menginstruksikan "Ayo kembali ke Seoul paman."

" _huh?_ Anda tidak masuk kedalam?"

"Tidak, aku akan masuk setelah vonis hukuman Donghon dibacakan, sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat."

Kai dan Chanyeol memang sudah menemukan Sehun sejak dua minggu yang lalu, tapi untuk Luhan rasanya terlalu cepat jika dia tiba-tiba datang dan menghancurkan ketenangan Sehun, jadilah dia menahan diri sekuat yang dia bisa hingga nanti vonis hukuman untuk Donghon dibacakan minggu depan.

"Baiklah, mohon agar anda tidur selama perjalanan anda pulang."

" _Wae?"_

"Ini akan menjadi laporanku pada Presdir Ok, jadi pastikan anda tertidur dengan nyaman."

Luhan terkekeh dan mengangguk untuk menyetujui "Baiklah, ayo pergi darisini." Katanya berniat untuk bersandar sampai dirasa dia melihat sosok yang sedari tadi dicarinya namun tak kunjung keluar dari kafe.

"Paman tunggu."

Luhan membuka kacamata hitamnya saat melihat sosok tampan yang memakai _apron_ merah dengan kemeja putih digulung hingga lengan adalah sosok yang sama yang membuatnya tak bisa tidur selama perjalanan datang ke Pyeongchan, air matanya bahkan terjatuh cepat karena rasa rindunya terobati melihat suaminya hidup dengan baik tanpa kekurangan satu apapun.

"Dokter Oh apa anda baik-baik saja?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan sang paman, Luhan lebih memilih mengusap perutnya seraya mempertemukan untuk kali pertama ayah dan anak yang terpisah karena dirinya "Itu Papa nak." Katanya berbisik dan tak lama mengambil banyak nafas memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang berbicara dengan pelanggan wanita.

Dia mengamati tiap gerak-gerik suamunya sukup lama hingga dia merasa puas dan memberitahu supir Taecyeon "Ayo paman kita pergi."

Mobil pun siap berjalan, Luhan tetap memperhatikan Sehun sampai sesuatu membuatnya terkejut dan menggeram marah tatkala pelanggan wanita itu mencium pipi suaminya namun Sehun hanya diam tanpa terlihat terganggu sedikitpun.

" _Whoa…._ Paman, aku rasa kita harus mencari penginapan di Pyeongchan malam ini."

" _Waeyo?"_

Luhan memakai kacamata hitamnya lalu bersiap turun dari mobil sebelum memberitahu "Karena tiba-tiba aku ingin menjambak rambut seseorang." Katanya geram dan memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan Sehun dan tidak mempedulikan bagaimana reaksi Sehun saat melihatnya.

Tak lupa dia menyembunyikan perut buncitnya dibalik mantel besar dan tebal milik Jongin sebelum berjalan mendekati dua orang yang sepertinya cukup akrab jika hanya dikatakan sebagai pelanggan dan pemilik kafe.

"Maaf Sehun tapi kau sangat tampan."

"Terimakasih, tapi aku sudah menikah, jadi kau tidak boleh melakukannya lagi nona."

"Tapi dua temanmu bilang kau akan bercerai."

" _pastikan mama membunuh L dan V nak."_ Katanya menggeram mendengar percakapan Sehun dan wanita binal itu hingga dalam jarak yang bisa dijangkau Luhan mulai berkata kencang.

"BAGAIAMANA BISA DIA MENCERAIKAN AKU JIKA DIA MASIH SANGAT MEMUJAKU."

Keduanya pun menoleh, untuk Sehun suara _khas_ yang sedang marah itu terdengar familiar, jadi saat dia menoleh dia dibuat sangat terkejut mendapati Luhan benar-benar berada disana, terlihat menakjubkan seperti biasa dan cantik seperti yang diingat Sehun dalam benaknya.

" _Luhan…"_

"SIAPA KAU?"

"Aku?" Dengan elegan Luhan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai "Aku Oh Luhan, istri dari bajingan didepanmu."

"Kenapa kau menyebutnya bajingan? Kau sangat tidak sopan!"

Kali ini Luhan menghadap Sehun, membuka kacamata hitam miliknya hingga kedua mata mereka bertemu pandang, melemparkan rasa rindu yang sama, yang begitu membuat sesak hingga Luhan memalingkan wajah sebelum menyeringai untuk menegaskan

"Karena dia memang bajingan, _bajingan yang sangat aku cintai_ _."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _tobecontinued_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Alesan gue ga ngeluarin spoiler adalah karena gue gamau kena caci hina dari kalian :"" boongdeng biar marah2nya disini pas tau…..yagitu deh…kissss_

 _,_

 _Sampai nanti_


	35. Chapter 35

**_Previous_**

" _Luhan…"_

"SIAPA KAU?"

"Aku?" Dengan elegan Luhan membuka kacamata hitamnya untuk memperkenalkan diri sebagai "Aku Oh Luhan, istri dari bajingan didepanmu."

"Kenapa kau menyebutnya bajingan? Kau sangat tidak sopan!"

Kali ini Luhan menghadap Sehun, menahan kuat-kuat rasa rindunya dengan mati-matian memerintahkan isi kepala dan hatinya untuk tidak berlari ke pelukan pria yang begitu dirindukannya.

"Karena dia memang bajingan, namun sialnya, _aku masih mencintai bajingan didepanku."_

.

 **Je'Te Veux**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Lu Han as Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hey sebenarnya siapa dirimu? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendekati Sehun apapun alasannya!"

 _Well,_ disaat dirinya dan Sehun sedang bertukar pandangan sengit, tiba-tiba suara jelek wanita yang sedang menggoda suaminya kembali terdengar. Hal itu membuat kedua mata cantik Luhan terpejam menahan kesal, hingga satu hembusan nafas yang panjang yang kasar, dia kembali berbalik arah untuk berhadapan langsung dengan wanita pemilik bibir merah yang memakai lipstick murahan dengan rambut pirang sebahu yang sengaja digerai untuk menggoda suaminya.

"Apa kau tuli? Sudah aku bilang istrinya!" katanya tersenyum namun seluruh suara Luhan sangat mengerikan saat menekankan kalimat istrinya dengan mata berkilat seolah dirinya bisa membunuh wanita penggoda didepannya hanya dengan satu tatapan mengerikan miliknya saat ini.

"Tidak mungkin, kupikir istri Sehun adalah seorang pria cantik bukan pria kasar sepertimu yang terlihat— _rrhh,_ GEMUK!"

"Kau-….!"

Disaat yang sama dengan gerakan kaki Luhan melangkah mendekati si wanita yang mengolok tentang fisiknya, gerakan Sehun tak kalah sigap untuk menarik lengan istrinya, dalam kedipan mata pula dia sudah berada di tengah-tengah antara Luhan dan pelanggan tetap di café kecil miliknya untuk menegaskan satu hal.

"Nona Park sebaiknya anda segera pulang." Katanya memperingatkan, berdiri di depan Luhan dan berjaga-jaga jika Luhan bersiap dalam _mode_ menyerang siapapun yang terlihat menggodanya, itu sudah jadi kebiasaan Luhan sejak remaja, jadi Sehun harus mengantisipasi jika tidak ingin kehilangan pelanggan dalam bisnis baru yang sedang digelutinya selama tiga bulan terakhir.

"Tapi dia mengganggumu! Aku harus membuat pria buruk rupa ini pergi dari café milikmu Sehun- _ssi!"_

" _MWO?_ BURUK RUPA? KAU SUDAN BOSAN HIDUP?"

Dan benar saja, jika bukan karena tubuh Sehun yang menghalangi mungkin Luhan sudah menjambak wanita di depannya, tak tanggung-tanggung dia juga berniat mematahka _heels_ super tinggi yang dikenakan wanita pirang itu untuk menghancurkan polesan _makeup_ di wajahnya.

"MINGGIR SEHUN! BIAR AKU ACAK-ACAK WAJAHNYA!"

"Lu tenanglah…."

"TENANG BAGAIMANA? DIA MENGGODAMU DAN MENGATAKAN AKU BURUK RUPA? _HEOL-…_ KATAKAN PADANYA SUDAH BERAPA PRIA YANG MENGGODAKU SELAMA PERNIKAHAN KITA! CEPAT!"

"KALIAN TIDAK MENIKAH DAN KAU BUKAN ISTRINYA!"

Lalu Sehun sudah dalam _mode siaga tiga_ saat tak hanya Luhan tapi pelanggannya yang bernama Park Jiyeon juga terlihat murka melihat Luhan, keduanya mungkin bisa melahap satu sama lain hanya dengan tatapan berkilat andalan masing-masing.

Sehun tidak menyentuh wanita itu menghentikannya, _tentu saja,_ keadaan akan semakin buruk jika dia mencoba untuk melerai dengan menyentuh tubuh wanita asing yang tak dikenal Luhan, jadilah dia sibuk menghalangi tubuh mungil Luhan untuk maju ke depan dengan tubuhnya berharap perseteruan mereka berakhir walau rasanya mustahil karena saat ini Luhan juga berteriak tak mau kalah.

"APA YANG KAU TAHU? AKU ISTRINYA DAN DIA SUDAH MEMUJAKU SELAMA HAMPIR TIGA PULUH TAHUN!"

"PEMBUAL! SEHUN- _ssi_ KATAKAN PADANYA KAU BUKAN SUAMI DARI PRIA LIAR SEPERTINYA!"

"DIA SUAMIKU APA KAU TULI JA-LANG!"

"MWO APA KAU BILANG? JALANG-!"

Lalu pelanggannya berusaha menggapai Luhan, melihat kuku panjangnya saja sudah membuat Sehun bergedik ngeri, lalu membayangkan kuku itu menancap tajam di kulit Luhan hanya membuatnya kesal karena itu bisa menyakiti istrinya.

"Baik cukup, kau harus pergi nona Park!"

Sehun semakin menutupi tubuh Luhan dengan tubuhnya berharap tak ada jarak hingga wanita yang biasanya selalu dipenuhi kelembutan dan selalu bersikap sopan kini terlihat seperti monster yang bisa menyerang Luhan kapan saja, itu membuatnya gusar dan cemas jika kuku tajamnya bisa menggores kulit Luhan dan menyakiti istrinya.

"Katakan padaku lebih dulu dia bukan istrimu! Mengerikan sekali memiliki istri monster sepertinya!"

" _whoa!_ Aku benar-benar ingin merobek mulutmu NONA—MINGGIR SEHUN, MINGGIR! BIAR AKU-…."

"LU TENANGLAH DAN NONA PARK—DIA ISTRIKU!"

" _Mwo? / yeah!"_

Dua respon berbeda kini terdengar dari Luhan dan pelanggan wanita Sehun. Jika Luhan memekik puas maka si nona rambut pirang terlihat _shock_ hingga matanya berkaca-kaca dan Luhan mulai mendesis muak melihatnya.

" _dia sedang acting!"_

"Lu…"

" _hmmh?"_

"Bisa kau tunggu aku di dalam?"

"Tidak mau, kau akan memeluknya dan aku benar-benar bisa bertingkah gila jika kau melakukannya."

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya."

"Tapi aku mau disini bersamamu."

"Lima menit, aku akan menyusul dalam lima menit."

"Terlalu lama."

Sehun tertunduk, menenangkan sejenak sederetan kejadian yang begitu mendadak sore ini. Kedatangan Luhan, pertengkarannya dengan pelanggan tetap di café yang sengaja Sehun buat menggunakan inisial istrinya lalu saat ini, saat dimana Luhan merajuk seolah tak terjadi apa-apa diantara hubungan mereka yang ditinggalkan dirinya tiga bulan yang lalu.

Harusnya Luhan marah, menangis atau paling buruk membencinya, bukan menatapnya dengan tatapan manja serta merajuk seolah semua baik-baik saja karena itu yang paling ditakutkan Sehun.

Dia takut ini hanya cara Luhan menunjukkan kebohongan dibalik kenyataan rapuh hati dan tubuh istrinya setelah hari dimana dia memutuskan pergi, membuat dada Sehun sesak karena memikirkan kondisi Luhan namun tak bisa memungkiri rasa bahagia melihat Luhan baik-baik saja terbukti dari caranya berteriak atau menyeringai licik jika menang atas dirinya seperti saat ini.

"Baiklah, dua menit."

" _huh?"_

Sehun menatap Luhan cukup lama sebelum akhirnya dia memalingkan wajah tak tahan dengan rasa bersalah yang menggerogoti saat melihat wajah Luhab untuk mengulang "Aku akan masuk dalam dua menit, jadi tunggu aku didalam." Katanya meyakinkan dibalas teriakan Luhan yang memekik

" _okay!"_

Untuk menjulurkan lidah pada Jiyeon sebelum dengan anggun diiringi langkah kemenangan memasuki café yang sudah diketahuinya sejak dua minggu lalu dari Kai dan Chanyeol. Awalnya dia berfikir untuk membiarkan Sehun menenangkan diri sedikit lebih lama dengan tidak menampakan dirinya tapi terimakasih pada si nona berambut pirang karena hari ini adalah hari yang mengakhiri kerinduannya pada sang suami dan ayah dari calon bayinya.

" _Katakan kau sedang berbohong, dia bukan istrimu kan?"_

Sepertinya dia tidak perlu mencemaskan Sehun dan si wanita penggoda mengingat hal terakhir yang didengarnya sebelum menutup pintu _café_ milik suaminya adalah _"Dia istriku nona Park, Oh Luhan."_

"Rasakan itu!"

Dan lihatlah wajah Luhan tersenyum penuh kemenangan mutlak atas si nona rambut pirang, dia pun melenggang masuk penuh percaya diri hingga tak sengaja mendengar percakapan dua wanita dengan dua pegawai yang bisa Luhan pastikan adalah L dan V karena memang hanya mereka bertiga yang mengelola café kecil milik suaminya.

 _Tapi apa kalian berdua yakin Sehun sedang dalam proses perceraiannya._

 _Percayalah pada kami, Sehun sebentar lagi berstatus duda keren._

 _Whoaaa…aku tak sabar._

" _What the…."_

Awalnya dia ingin menyapa dua teman yang sudah membantunya memasukkan Donghon kedalam pelajaran, tapi saat tak sengaja dia mendengar jenis percakapan apa yang sedang L dan V bicarakan dengan pelanggan mereka membuat _mood_ Luhan kembali "panas" hingga tak lupa dia mendekati meja yang harusnya dibuat untuk melakukan pemesanan bukan bergosip dengan pelanggan.

 _Jadi pastikan kalian membawa teman-teman kalian ke café kami ya, ini demi Sehun dia pasti merasa sedih setelah bercerai._

 _Tentu oppa, kami akan menghibur Sehun Oppa dengan membawa seluruh teman-teman kampus untuk makan siang atau sekedar berkumpul di CafeLu._

 _Bagus! Kami akan menaikkan harganya, tidak apa kan?_

 _Tidak apa, demi Sehun oppa._

 _Kalian benar, Sehun oppa pasti sedih karena baru ditinggalkan istrinya._

"Nak, ingatkan mama untuk menghabisi dua paman disana." Luhan gerah, tangannya tiba-tiba panas jika tidak melakukan sesuatu dan bibirnya gatal jika tidak memaki dua teman yang mulai sekarang sudah resmi menjadi musuhnya.

 _Lalu apa kalian bertiga akan menetap disini untuk waktu yang lama?_

 _Tentu saja, kami akan membuat café ini menjadi besar, jadi pastikan kalian membawa teman-teman kalian, hmh?_

 _Sehun oppa juga akan tinggal disini?_

Luhan mencari sesuatu yang bisa digunakannya untuk membuat mulut besar Myungsoo diam dan tak terus menjual nama suaminya, dia hampir putus asa tidak menemukan apapun sampai dilihatnya satu botol mineral yang masih penuh ditinngalkan di meja pelanggan, membuat Luhan tersenyum jahil dan mengambil entah milik siapa botol mineral penyelamatnya sore ini.

 _Tentu saja, Sehun oppa akan selalu tinggal di-…_

Dengan kekuatan penuh Luhan membidik Myungsoo, memutar penuh semangat si botol mineral lalu

 _SHOOT!_

" _ARGH! / OPPA!"_

Jangan katakan Luhan seorang mantan kapten dan pemain basket di sekolahnya dulu jika hanya mulut besar Myungsoo tak berhasil dia jadikan target lemparan sempurna miliknya, lagipula didengar dari erangan Myungsoo sudah membuat Luhan tersenyum puas menyadari lemparan air mineralnya tepat mengenai sasaran si "mulut besar" Myungsoo yang tercinta.

"SIAPA YANG MELEMPAR BOTOL KEARAHKU! SIAPA YANG-….. _oow.."_

Tubuh Myungsoo lunglai hampir jatuh jika tidak bertumpu pada tubuh sepupunya, hal itu membuat Taehyung menggeram tak suka seraya berbisik "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

" _ada hantu."_

" _huh?"_

"Maksudku Luhan, _ada Luhan_ -…. _KENAPA LUHAAAN ADA DISANA!"_

Dua gadis remaja serta Taehyung menoleh bersamaan, untuk si pelanggan Luhan bukanlah ancaman, tapi lihatlah wajah dingin V yang sedari tadi diam ikut memucat tatkala " _sang ratu"_ terlihat didepan kedua mata mereka dan sedang memberikan tatapan paling mengerikan yang bisa membunuhnya dalam satu kedipan.

" _Lu-…_ HAY LU!"

Taehyung menyapa gugup diabaikan dua remaja cantik yang kembali fokus pada dua pria didepan mereka "Oppa, siapa dia? Dia mengerikan."

Keringat dingin Myungsoo jatuh melewati pipinya hanya untuk sekedar mengatakan "Memang." Dengan suara terkecil yang pernah dibuatnya, dia sedang mati-matian tersenyum menatap Luhan, berharap tak ada percakapan tentang perceraian lagi namun sial, dua remaja didepannya benar-benar memberikan umur pendek untuknya.

"Lupakan, lalu apa rencana Sehun oppa setelah bercerai? Apa dia akan berkencan lagi?"

Luhan masih mendengarkan, kali ini dia melipat tangan di atas dada seraya mengetukan jemari kaki ke lantai kayu hingga bunyinya seperti membuat L dan V mendengar suara gaib malaikat maut menuju ke arah mereka.

L pun segera menenggak kasar air liurnya sebelum memelas menatap dua remaja yang membuatnya berumur pendek jika terus membicarakan perceraian yang digunakan L untuk menaikkan target marketing _café_ mengingat Sehun memiliki banyak penggemar wanita di Pyeonchan.

Hal itu dimanfaatkan L dengan menjual status Sehun yang selalu terlihat sendiri di café, selama tiga bulan ini berjalan lancar tapi dia tidak menyangka ajal menjemputnya lebih cepat saat melihat istri sah seorang Oh Sehun sedang menatap tak berkedip padanya, tersenyum, tapi senyum itu adalah senyum _khas_ milik "THE QUEEN OF HELL" dari drama _thriller_ yang ditontonnya malam tadi.

" _Oppa!"_

"… _."_

" _oppa!"_

"… _."_

" _OPPA!"_

Barulah Myungsoo berkedip untuk berlagak canggung dengan bertanya " _y-ya? a-ada Apa?"_ kataya terbata dan remaja berambut hitam kembali bertanya "Jadi apa rencana Sehun oppa setelah bercerai?"

 _Gulp~_

Myungsoo menenggak lagi air liur terakhir yang membasahi kerongkongannya sebelum menepuk kencang tangannya, mengakhiri seluruh percakapan gila dengan dua remaja cantik didepannya

" _y-_ YAK! OPPA RASA SELESAI SAMPAI DISINI! KALIAN BOLEH PULANG."

Dia berteriak membuat yang berambut pirang terlonjak kaget dan enggan beranjak sebelum pertanyaannya terjawab "Tapi apa Sehun oppa akan kembali berkencang setelah bercerai?"

" _huh?...ha ha ha …._ Siapa yang bilang Sehun akan bercerai, iya kan V? _ha ha ha…."_

Kini giliran pelanggan mereka yang dibuat bingung dan bertanya tak suka pada L sebagai salah satu bentuk protes mereka "Apa maksudnya? Oppa bilang Sehun akan bercerai?"

" _HA HA HA ….._ Aku tidak bilang seperti itu, cepat pergi…ayo pergi…."

Myungsoo pun mendorong paksa dua remaja cantik untuk meninggalkan café jika mereka tidak ingin melihat pertumpahan darah, bersumpah untuk memohon ampunan dari Luhan hingga akhirnya dia berhasil membawa dua remaja itu keluar dan meninggalkan hawa mengerikan yang terjadi diantara Luhan dan dirinya.

 _Klik…_

" _Tuhan, kuserahkan hidupku padamu."_

Myungsoo menutup pintu café dan berdoa kuat-kuat, berharap Luhan memberi belas kasih namun lihatlah disana, si pria cantik yang terlihat semakin cantik itu sedang menyeringai, seperti tidak ada pengampunan untuknya.

" _L-_ Lu, aku bisa jelaskan, sungguh, _ya kan V?"_

"Ini rencanamu, bukan rencanaku."

Lalu lihatlah saat V berbalik menghianatinya, dia terlihat sangat menikmati suasana ini terlebih saat sepupunya berbaik hati mendekati Luhan untuk memberikan sebilah pisau buah pada sang ratu yang masih tak berkedip saat menatapnya.

"Ini peganglah, berjaga-jaga jika kau ingin mengeluarkan usus dari dalam perutnya."

"KIM TAEHYUNG!"

" _wae?_ Aku harus bertahan hidup dan membantu Sehun menjalankan _café_ kan? _Omong-omong Lu,_ dia sudah menyebarkan rumor perceraian Sehun selama tiga bulan, jadi baiknya kau segera menghabisi mulut besarnya."

" _Penghianat!"_ geram Myungsoo dibalas kekehan V yang sebenarnya juga berkeringat saat harus berhadapan dengan Luhan yang entah mengapa menjadi sangat diam dan berjuta juta kali mengeluarkan aura mengerikan.

"Jadi L….Pilih mana mulut atau tanganmu?"

" _huh?"_

Luhan berjalan mendekat dengan pisau ditangan sementara Myungsoo mundur ketakutan setengah mati melihat bagaimana Luhan memintanya memilih "Kasihani aku Lu, aku masih perjaka belum pernah bercinta, biarkan aku menikah lebih dulu, _ya?"_

Luhan mengeluarkan decakan tak peduli tanda apapun yang terjadi dia akan tetap mencincnag mulut Myungsoo hingga pintu café kembali terbuka

 _Klik…!_

Dan menampilkan sang penyelamat Myungsoo yang tak lain adalah suami Luhan yang tak lain pula adalah alasan mengapa Luhan memegang pisau ditangannya saat ini "Ada apa ini?"

"OH TUHANKU TERIMAKASIH MASIH MENGIJINKAN AKU MENIKAH DAN HIDUP LEBIH LAMA!"

Luhan memandang kesal pada Myungsoo lalu tak lama si pembuat ulah berbisik "URUS ISTRIMU DIA SANGAT MENGERIKAN." Dan lari begitu saja membuat Luhan berteriak kesal namun tentu diabaikan Myungsoo yang kini sudah melarikan diri entah kemana.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku baru saja ingin mencincang mulut besarnya."

Sehun dengan wajah datarnya mendekati Luhan, menahan mati-matian keinginan untuk memeluk sosok yang sepertinya memendam rasa kecewa padanya untuk mengambil pisau dari tangan si mungil dan meletakkannya di salah satu meja pelanggan "Jangan berkeliaran dengan benda tajam, berbahaya."

"Lebih berbahaya jika mendengar gosip jika kita akan bercerai."

Sehun tidak menanggapi ucapan Luhan, membuat Luhan kesal dan bertanya "Kenapa kau diam? Kita tidak akan bercerai kan? Aku tidak mau, aku menolaknya!"

"V."

Sehun memanggil dibalas dehaman dari sepupu kandung Myungsoo yang sedang mengelap gelas dan piring serta berpura-pura untuk tidak mendengar apapun "Ada apa?"

"Pergilah dan beri keterangan _closed_ di pintu depan, aku harus bicara dengan Luhan."

Tak banyak membantah, teman sekaligus pria yang bertugas dalam _design CaféLu_ ini mengangguk, melepas apron merahnya untuk mengambil sebungkus rokok di atas meja "Aku pergi." katanya memberitahu, meninggalkan café setelah sebelumnya membalik pengumuman _open_ dengan _closed_ sesuai permintaan Sehun sebagai pemilik dari café tempatnya bekerja saat ini.

"Jangan bertengkar terlalu kencang, seperlunya saja."

Setelah berpesan Taehyung menutup pintu dan meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan hanya berdua dalam keadaan hening di dalam café "Kau mau minum apa?"

"Apapun." Katanya tak menolak karena memang dirinya haus, dan selagi Sehun mengambilkan sebotol air mineral untuknya, Luhan sengaja memilih tempat duduk yang akan mereka jadikan tempat berbicara nantinya.

"Disini."

Luhan memberitahu suaminya, disambut tatapan datar Sehun yang kini membukakan tutup botol air mineral terlebih dulu sebelum memberikannya pada Luhan "Minumlah lebih dulu."

Luhan mengangguk, menenggak cepat sebotol air mineral yang diberikan Sehun hingga tersisa setengah sebelum dia mengusap kasar sisa air di bibirnya "Aku selesai."

Sehun diam tak merespon, dia juga tak melihat Luhan dan justru memilih pandangan di luar café miliknya, _entah_ apa yang dilihat Sehun tapi itu cukup membuat Luhan kesal dan terpaksa berteriak

"SEHUN!"

" _hmmh…"_

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat?"

" _entahlah…."_

"Kalau begitu lihat mataku!"

Merasa bersalah karena sikapnya, Sehun menatap istrinya sedikit ragu, membiasakan diri dengan sensasi rindu yang coba ditahannya hingga dia berpaling tak bisa bertatapan dengan sepasang mata cantik yang selalu berhasil membuat Sehun kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya dan selalu ingin memiliki Luhan untuknya seorang.

"Bagaimana kau menemukan aku?" tanyanya lirih membuat senyum terluka terpahat di wajah Luhan yang mulai lelah menyadari bahwa mungkin alasan Sehun meninggalkan dirinya bukan karena Taecyeon, tapi karena Sehun ingin melakukannya hingga kehadirannya disini seolah menjadi duri di hati suaminya.

"Bukan aku yang menemukanmu, Kai dan Chanyeol yang melakukannya."

"Sejak kapan?" katanya bertanya, terkadang menatap terkadang menundukkan wajah dan terlihat cemas dengan dua tangan yang tampaknya mulai berkeringat seiring dengan percakapan yang mereka lakukan saat ini.

"Tiga minggu, _mungkin,_ entahlah aku tidak terlalu ingat. Yang aku ingat aku terus menahan diri untuk tidak berlari kearahmu saat Kai dan Chanyeol memberitahu dimana kau berada."

" _wae?"_

Luhan memejamkan erat matanya, _entahlah,_ dari seluruh pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya mungkin ketidaktahuan Sehun yang paling membuat Luhan terluka, jadlah dia menenangkan diri sejenak, menarik dalam nafasnya untuk bertanya tanpa emosi dan berniat menyudahi percakapan yang membuat gusar hatinya "Aku tidak ingin membahasnya lagi."

"Maaf."

Luhan tersenyum tulus seraya menggenggam kedua tangan suaminya yang terasa dingin di jemari tangannya "Lupakan, jadi kapan kau akan kembali?"

" _huh?"_

"Aku rasa sudah cukup waktumu disini, aku membutuhkanmu dan ada banyak hal yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu."

Kini Sehun melihat lagi sepasang mata yang melihatnya penuh harap, percikan bahagia yang sama saat mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikah dua tahun yang lalu hingga lagi-lagi dadanya terhimpit sesak menyadari bahwa sampai kapanpun Luhan akan terus menaruh harapan pada dirinya, pada pria yang mencoba untuk meninggalkannya begitu saja.

" _aku tidak bisa."_

" _huh?"_

Luhan tak menyadari apa yang dikatakan Sehun sampai suaminya mengatakan penolakan dengan cara lain "Siapa yang mengantarmu kesini?"

" _mmhh…_ Paman Han."

"Paman Han? Siapa dia?"

Tak menutupi apapun, Luhan menjawab "Dia supir pribadi Taecyeon." Dibalas ekspresi wajah Sehun yang terlihat keras seperti menahan rasa kesal namun ditutupinya dengan nada menyindir yang mengganggu pendengaran Luhan "Aku rasa hubungan kalian berdua semakin dekat."

"Tidak juga, Taecyeon dan Baekhyun yang menjadi dekat, _bukan aku."_

" _omong kosong."_

Sehun melepas genggaman tangan Luhan dan tak mau kalah dengan Sehun, Luhan tetap menahan tangan yang terkepal erat itu, hatinya entah mengapa bersorak senanga saat menyadari jika suaminya sedang merasa…..

"Kau cemburu."

" _mwo?"_

"Kau tidak suka karena aku masih berhubungan dengan Taecyeon."

"Aku tidak mengatakan hal itu."

"Tapi wajah dan suaramu jelas menunjukkan jika kau marah."

Buru-buru Sehun melepas tangan Luhan yang menggenggamnya, dia juga berdiri untuk melakukan aktifitas tak penting seperti mengelap meja sebagai pengalihan atas semua ucapan yang dikatakan istrinya.

"Aku tidak cemburu, _sungguh,_ aku merelakanmu dengan Taecyeon, dia bisa menjagamu lebih baik dari aku."

Dia mengatakan rela tapi tangannya yang sedang mengelap meja terkepal sangat erat, sekilas Luhan juga bisa melihat urat ditangan suaminya terlihat sangat jelas menandakan Sehun sedang menahan rasa marah dan kesalnya berlebih.

Tapi bohong jika Luhan tidak terluka mendengar ucapan rela itu langsung dari bibir suaminya sendiri, dia merasa marah, dia kesal juga hingga rasanya dia benar-benar ingin melarikan diri jika tidak mengingat dua hal, _dia mencintai Sehun_ dan _ada buah hati mereka yang sedang tumbuh didalam dirinya._

Dia pun mencoba untuk tidak terpancing, tapi kemudian Sehun terus mengatakan hal gila seperti "Aku rasa kalian sangat cocok, dia juga memiliki keluarga jadi aku rasa kau akan lebih bahagia bersama Taecyeon daripada denganku."

Luhan tertawa miris, tangannya ikut terkepal karena rasanya dia bukan sedang berhadapan dengan Sehun tapi dengan seorang bocah yang sedang menyerah akan cintanya tanpa alasan, jujur saja ini pertama untuk Luhan melihat Sehun seperti ini, biasanya dia yang berulah, yang terus ingin berpisah dan Sehun akan menjadi yang paling bertahan ditengah keegoisan dirinya.

Tapi saat ini keadaan berbalik, Sehun sedang merelakan dan Luhan terpaksa menempati posisi bertahan jika tidak ingin hubungan yang sudah mereka jalin begitu lama berakhir hanya karena rasa tidak percaya diri Sehun yang terus berfikir gagal melindunginya.

Jadilah Luhan memutuskan untuk memberikan waktu pada Sehun, dia tidak ingin terlibat percakapan mengerikan ini lebih lama dan hanya berjalan mendekati suaminya "Aku akan datang lagi besok." Katanya membenarkan posisi mantel sebelum berlalu pergi dan meninggalkan café hingga suara Sehun bertanya "Kau tidak kembali ke Seoul?"

Memegan _knop_ pintu utama café, Luhan kembali menatap sendu pada Sehun serta membuat keputusan "Jika kau disini, aku akan tetap disini, Jika kau di Seoul, aku di Seoul. Dan jika kau pergi ke neraka sekalipun, kupastikan kita bertemu disana. Tenangkan pikiranmu, aku akan datang lagi besok."

"Dimana kau akan tinggal?"

Sehun bertanya lagi, dan Luhan hanya tersenyum untuk menjawab "Kau tahu dimana aku akan tinggal."

Tak lama pintu tertutup, harusnya Sehun mengejar pria yang begitu dirindukannya selama tiga bulan dia melalui neraka di hidupnya, harusnya dia tidak membuang kesempatan mengetahui Luhan sama sekali tidak membencinya, _sebaliknya,_ Luhan terlihat sangat sabar dan begitu tulus mencintainya, _harunsnya_ dia mengajak Luhan tinggal di lantai dua café karena disitulah rumahnya selama tiga bulan ini, bukan membiarkan Luhan pergi ke tempat yang ditebaknya adalah rumah pertama mereka di Pyeonchan yang Sehun berikan sebagai kado pernikahan.

 _Seharusnya_ dia memeluk Luhan, memohon maaf, bukan berkata kasar dan menelantarkan.

 _Seharusnya…_

Tapi saat dia mendengar suara mobil melaju pergi, disaat yang sama Sehun baru saja membuat kesalahan dengan membiarkan Luhan merasa tak lagi dicintai seperti dulu, membuat Luhan merasa diabaikan hingga hanya penyesalan tersisa di hatinya saat ini.

"Dan akhirnya aku membuatmu pergi lagi."

Tersenyum pilu, Sehun hanya membiarkan dirinya terlihat bodoh menyadari sampai kapanpun dirinya tidak akan pernah bisa membiarkan Luhan bersama dengan orang lain selain dengannya, hatinya sakit mengetahui Taecyeon benar-benar serius pada ucapannya untuk mendapatkan Luhan, ingin rasanya dia merebut Luhan kedalam pelukannya lagi.

Tapi pikiran bodoh sudah menguasainya hingga yang bisa dilakukan Sehun hanya merelakan tanpa tahu hatinya dan hati Luhan hancur berkeping karena ketidakpercayaan diri yang membuatnya tega meninggalkan Luhan

" _Pergilah sayang, biarkan dirimu bahagia."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sementara itu,_

 _._

"Dokter Oh anda baik-baik saja?"

Yang ditanya terlihat sedang menatap kosong ke jendela, hatinya masih tak bisa merasakan hal lain selain sakit, jadi bohong rasanya jika dia mengatakan baik sementara hatinya sedang hancur berkeping nyaris tak bersisa melihat untuk pertama kali Sehun tidak menginginkan dirinya.

"Aku tidak terlalu baik paman." Katanya tetap menatap jendela seraya membiarkan setetes air mata kepedihannya jatuh tak mau ditahannya lagi karena ini memang sungguh membuatnya sesak.

Hal itu sontak membuat supir pribadi Taecyeon merasa gelisah, dia melihat Luhan dari _spion_ dalam mobil dan benar saja Luhan terlihat sangat kelelahan dan dan sesekali terisak melihat pemandangan di luar jendela.

"Dokter Oh apa yang bisa saya lakukan? Apa anda ingin kembali ke Seoul?"

"Tidak paman, tolong bawa aku ketempat ini."

Paman Han membaca seksama alamat yang diberikan Luhan, tak lama dia memasang _gps_ dan menyadari bahwa alamat yang diberikan Luhan hanya berjarak lima belas menit dari tempat mereka saat ini "Baik dokter Oh, aku akan membawamu kesana."

Tersenyum Luhan bergumam " _gomawo."_

Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah rumah sederhana berwarna putih yang terlihat gelap karena memang sudah hampir satu tahun tak dikunjungi Sehun maupun Luhan.

"Anda yakin ini tempatnya?"

" _hmmmh…_ Paman pulanglah, tinggalkan aku disini."

" _Mwo?_ Tapi anda seorang diri disini."

Luhan tersenyum seraya mengambil tas dan beberapa vitamin yang ada di mantelnya untuk meyakinkan sang paman "Sebenarnya suamiku akan segera datang, jadi aku tidak sendiri. Paman boleh pergi."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja, terimakasih untuk hari ini paman, aku akan menghubungi Taecyeon jadi paman tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun padanya."

"Baiklah, terimakasih juga dokter Oh."

Luhan pun mengantar kepergian paman Han sebelum merasa ucapannya adalah omong kosong saat mengatakan _suamiku akan segera datang,_ membuatnya terkekeh dan merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Jikalaupun dia datang dia hanya akan meminta untuk berpisah, _haah~,_ Aku benar-benar rindu Sehun yang selalu memujaku dan mencintaiku jiwa dan raganya."

Lalu perlahan Luhan melangkah masuk kerumah yang di- _design_ oleh Sehun untuk mereka kelak saat mereka menikah. Sejujurnya Luhan terkejut karena Sehun sudah memiliki _design_ rumah impian yang diinginkannya sejak mereka lulus dari bangku sekolah.

 _Aku membuat design ini saat aku sekolah di Beijing._

Intinya Luhan merasa bangga pada Sehun karena dimanapun suaminya berada, dia akan selalu memikirkan hal terbaik dan memikirkan cara untuk selalu membuat dirinya bahagia.

" _jadi omong kosong jika kau merelakan aku dengan Taecyeon."_

Kebiasaan mereka berdua adalah selalu meletakkan kunci cadangan didalam tanah pot tananam kaktus favorit Luhan, jadi saat Luhan tidak memiliki kunci utama dia tidak merasa takut terlantar karena nyatanya kunci itu masih ada disana hingga dengan mudah Luhan membuka pintu utama rumah mereka.

 _Klik…_

Kesan pertama tentu saja gelap, lagipula jika diingat kali terakhir dia menginjakan kaki dirumahnya adalah saat Baekhyun mengatakan dirinya keguguran dan kehilangan calon anak pertama mereka.

Hal itu membuat trauma yang dalam untuk Sehun, untuknya juga, karena tanpa sadar Luhan kini sedang memeluk posesif perutnya, seperti melindungi dan tak ingin hal buruk terjadi lagi pada buah hatinya dan Sehun.

 _Uhuk…!_

Dan saat hidungnya menghirup debu yang membuat kerongkonganya sakit, Luhan memutuskan bahwa rumahnya harus segera dibersihkan karena terlalu banya debu yang membuatnya sesak walau sebenarnya tata letak barang termasuk rapih karena Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bilang mereka bergantian membersihkan rumah untuk mengenangnya yang dinyatakan tewas dalam kebakaran saat itu.

" _Baekhyun pasti membunuhku jika tahu aku ada disini."_ Katanya terkekeh sebelum menyalakan lampu dan cukup terkejut melihat bagaimana seluruh tata letak rumahnya tak berubah sedikitpun dan terlihat sesuai dari terakhir kali dia meninggalkan rumahnya di Pyeongchan.

Di ruang utama dia bisa melihat foto pernikahannya dan Sehun, disana terlihat Taeoh masih satu-satunya bayi yang mereka miliki, berbeda setelah beberapa bulan nanti, karena selain Taeoh, Jiwon dan adik bayi juga akan menyusul di foto keluarga terbaru yang akan mereka ambil nantinya.

 _Semoga ayahmu berhenti bersikap menyebalkan._

Luhan menggerutu kecil, menyusuri ruangan demi ruangan di rumah kecilnya yang selalu dipenuhi tawa Sehun atau sekedar kalimat memarahi jika dirinya terlalu banyak makan ramen pedas diawal kehamilannya saat itu.

Rasanya ini semua terlalu manis dilewatinya seorang diri, terlebih ketika tangannya membuka pintu kamar tempat yang paling banyak memiliki cerita tentangnya dan Sehun. Tempat dimana dirinya merajuk jika tak ada _ice cream,_ tempat mereka menonton film, tempat mereka berdebat, dan tempat yang menjadi saksi bahwa di atas tempat tidur mewah miliknya, Sehun begitu memujanya, begitu mencintainya, selalu menggodanya hingga akhirnya Luhan dinyatakan hamil selang dua minggu setelah pernikahan mereka.

 _Ya,_ tempat ini terlalu banyak membuat Luhan memutar semua kenangan hingga kepalanya terlalu sakit menyadari bahwa kini dia seorang diri, tak ada Sehun, tak ada pelukan hangatnya, tak ada kecupan yang terasa manis dibibir hingga membuat Luhan merasa mual dan terpaksa bersandar di meja rias tempat dimana Sehun akan melayangkan protes saat Luhan memakai _cream_ malam dan akan terasa pahit ketika Sehun menjilati wajahnya.

" _Haah~sial,_ Kenapa begitu panas?"

Luhan merindukan sentuhan suaminya, dia merindukan semua yang selalu dilakukan Sehun untuk membuatnya menikmati surga dunia, dia membutuhkan Sehun saat ini tapi kemudian hatinya sesak mengingat bahwa perjalanannya mungkin masih berliku untuk menyadarkan prianya yang tidak memiliki rasa percaya diri untuk mendekapnya lagi. Luhan bahkan harus memeluk dirinya sendiri, membayangkan itu adalah tangan Sehun yang melingkar di pinggangnya serta membayangkan bagaiamana nafas Sehun memburu hebat di tengkuknya dan membuat mereka berakhir saling memuja di atas tempat tidur.

Luhan membutuhkan Sehun, tapi kemudian matanya yang terpejam kembali terbuka menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak akan bisa menetap ditempat yang dipenuhi kenangannya bersama Sehun.

 _Luhan membutuhkan Sehun…_

Oleh karena itu dia harus bertahan untuk tidak terjebak dalam kenangannya.

 _tidak, aku tidak bisa tinggal disini_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Ini kunci kamar milik anda, maaf hanya tersedia satu kamar kecil di ujung lorong lantai dua."

Dan disinilah Luhan memutuskan untuk menyewa rumah tak jauh dari rumahnya dan Sehun, dia bisa gila karena merindukan Sehun jika terus berada disana, jadilah dia rela membayar sedikit mahal untuk menyewa rumah yang jauh dari kata layak karena sepertinya kamar yang akan ditempatinya adalah gudang yang dipaksakan menjadi kamar sewa.

"Tidak apa nyonya, terimakasih sudah memberikanku tempat untuk bermalam." Katanya mengambil kunci sebelum membungkuk dan perlahan menaiki tangga lantai dua untuk menuju koridor paling ujung yang menjadi tempatnya menetap sementara waktu.

 _Deep—aakkhh~ / oppa disitu….DISITU—aaakh~_

Katakanlah Luhan baru saja berhasil menetralisir pikirannya dari sentuhan Sehun, dia bahkan harus rela meninggalkan rumah karena rasa panas dan mendamba akan sentuhan Sehun diluar kendalinya.

Dia berfikir disini dirinya akan aman, jauh dari bayangan cumbu Sehun dan sentuhan tangan kasar suaminya, _tapi sial!_ Sepertinya dia justru masuk kedalam lubang sengsara yang semakin mengerikan menyadari tetangga disamping kamarnya tengah memiliki malam panas hingga suara mereka terdengar ke pintu utama dan membuat Luhan semakin panas mendengarnya.

 _Sekali lagi sayang_

 _Cukup oppa—aku lelah._

 _Tidak, sekali lagi aku masih ingin—AAAKH~_

Lagi-lagi suara desahannya terdengar, membuat langkah kaki Luhan menjadi seribu kali lebih cepat untuk membuka pintu kamarnya dengan gugup sebelum

 _BLAM!_

Luhan membanting kencang pintu kamar yang dia sewa, berharap suara desahan itu tak terdegar walau sepertinya dinding antar kamar tidak kedap suara hingga Luhan masih bisa mendengar suara desahan-desahan yang begitu menyiksa dirinya sebagai seorang pria dewasa yang merindukan sentuhan suaminya.

" _ayolah berhenti, berhenti! Aku ingin tidur."_

Dan sialnya suara desahan itu tak kunjung berhenti, karena daripada berhenti Luhan bersumpah bisa mendengar suara desahan tetangganya hingga jam tiga pagi dan itu sukses membuat mata panda terlihat di kedua matanya yang kelelahan namun terganggu karena suara desahan di tempatnya menyewa rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

 _Siang hari, 11.00 KST._

 _._

Seperti biasa menjelang makan siang café sederhana milik Sehun akan dipenuhi oleh karyawan, anak sekoah atau beberapa mahasiswa yang menyempatkan diri untuk makan siang atau sekedar berbincang dengan teman-teman mereka.

Ada yang benar-benar menyukai menu yang ditawarkan café _Lu,_ ada pula yang datang hanya untuk sekedar melihat ketiga pria tampan yang beruntungnya adalah pegawai sekaligus pemilik yang bisa mereka ajak untuk berbincang.

Biasanya V yang akan memiliki banyak pelanggan, lalu terlihat L yang iri dan terakhir Sehun yang selalu membersihkan bagian pojok café untuk menghindari pelanggan yang hanya ingin menanyakan nomor ponselnya.

 _Tring…!_

Dan seperti biasa pula suara bel di pintu café adalah favorit Myungsoo saat berjaga, dia tak sabar menebak siapa yang datang, apakah segerombolan wanita cantik, atau seorang pria cantik yang siap dijinakannya di tempat tidur.

 _Entahlah,_ dia selalu berdebar menebak siapa yang datang dan tak sabar untuk berkenalan atau sekedar menggoda pelanggannya.

"SELAMAT DATANG DI-…. _omo!_ Mati aku! _"_

Tapi pengecualian hari ini, sepertinya ini hari sialnya karena selain tak ada yang ingin bicara dengannya, dia juga harus kembali berhadapan dengan pria yang siap mencabik mulutnya dengan pisau kemarin sore.

Membuat Myungsoo buru-buru menarik apron sepupunya dan menggantikan posisinya untuk menyapa pria cantik yang terlihat mengenaskan dengan pakaian yang sama namun terlihat mata panda di kedua matanya.

"Luhan?"

Sontak Sehun berhenti melakukan pekerjaannya, dia mendengar Taehyung memanggil nama istrinya dan benar saja, Luhan sedang berjalan ke arahnya dan menarik kursi persis di depan dirinya, keduanya bertatapan cukup lama sampai Luhan bersandar di atas meja dan mulai berguman "Aku lapar, _hu hu hu…."_

Dia merajuk tapi untuk Sehun, Luhan terlihat mengantuk daripada lapar, dia ingin bertanya tapi sepertinya menawarkan pelanggan makanan adalah hal terbaik yang bisa dilakukannya sebagai pemilik café.

"Kau ingin makan apa?"

Menyembunyikan kepalanya dimeja, Luhan setengah sadar menjawab "Tidak tahu, tapi aku lapar."

"Bagaimana dengan Sushi?"

" _huh?"_

Lalu duduknya kembali tegak untuk menatap Sehun berbinar "Sushi? Kau menyediakan sushi di café ini?"

"Walaupun tidak ada dalam daftar tapi aku bisa memasak _sushi_ untukmu."

"Baiklah! Sushi! Aku mau sushi— _la la la la~"_

Lalu lihatlah Luhan menunggu Sushi buatan Sehun dengan sabar, dia tidak tahu jika suaminya bisa membuat sushi, jadi dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan berharga untuk menyantap sushi buatan suaminya dan menunggunya dengan tak sabar.

" _h-hay Lu…"_

Ditengah waktu tunggunya Luhan bisa mendengar suara Myungsoo memanggil, _moodnya_ memang sedang bagus tapi dia tidak melupakan rasa kesalnya pada penghianat yang sudah menjual status suaminya.

Jadilah dia berjaga-jaga mengambil pisau dari tempat yang bisa dijangkaunya, menunjukkan pada Myungsoo hingga membuat temannya itu terkekeh dan memutuskan untuk melayani pelanggan seperti robot, tidak menggoda pelanggan tidak pula menjual status pernikahan Sehun.

"Maaf menunggu lama, ini makanlah."

" _yeey…"_

Luhan bersorak bahagia, _bukan karena makanan sebenarnya,_ tapi karena statusnya pelanggan di café ini dan dia memiliki seluruh perhatian Sehun hanya melayaninya, itu membuatnya puas, terkadang dia sengaja meminta Sehun membuka mulut dan menunjukkan pada jalang-jalang yang menatapnya lapar bahwa hanya dirinya yang bisa membuat Sehun melakukan apapun untuknya.

" _aaa,_ satu lagi."

"Aku kenyang Lu, kau saja."

Menatap lapar pada sushi terakhirnya Luhan bergumam "Baiklah." Dan melahap habis sushi buatan Sehun yang rasanya standar tapi karena pelayanan Sehun _excelent_ dan hanya melayaninya, membuat sushi itu terasa lezat mengalahkan sushi hotel bintang lima.

"Aku kenyaaang, Gomawo sayang."

Sehun membereskan piring dan gelas yang digunakan Luhan, mencucinya sekilas lalu kembali lagi ke meja yang membatasi kursi pelanggan dan pegawai untuk melihat Luhan menyembunyikan lagi wajahnya disana.

"Kau masih lapar?" katanya bertanya dan Luhan menggeleng sebagai jawaban "Aku _full."_

"Lalu kenapa masih bersandar di meja?"

"Aku mengantuk."

Mendengar penuturan Luhan hanya membuat Sehun penasaran dan bertanya "Kau tidur dirumah kita bukan?"

Luhan membuka matanya sejenak, ingin memberitahu kenyataannya pada Sehun tapi dia malu pada alasan bahwa dia tidak bisa tinggal di rumah mereka karena merindukan sentuhan suaminya. Jadilah Luhan mengangguk berbohong dan terpaksa mengatakan " _ya,_ Aku tinggal di rumah kita."

"Lalu kenapa masih kelihatan lelah? Apa tidurmu tidak nyaman?"

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya, berfikir sejenak sebelum berkilah "Aku masih membiasakan diri, kau tahu tiga bulan ini tidurku hampa karena kau tidak ada untuk memelukku."

Dan selalu seperti ini, Sehun akan menunjukkan raut bersalahnya jika menyangkut bagaimana dirinya hidup setelah ditinggalkan, jadilah Luhan memutar otak untuk mengalihkan perhatian dan bertanya "Lalu dimana kau tinggal?"

"Disini, di lantai dua."

" _mmhh…_ Apa aku boleh menumpang tidur? sebentar saja sampai café tutup."

"Kenapa tidak langsung pulang kerumah?"

"Aku tidak suka disana terlalu sepi, aku suka disini, _kumohon?'_

Luhan menyatukan dua tangannya, mengerjapkan matanya sebagai tanda permohonan dibalas tatapan pasrah Sehun yang akhirnya luluh dan menyetujui "Baiklah." Katanya keluar dari pintu khusus karyawan untuk mendekati Luhan.

Lucunya Luhan memang terlihat sedikit gemuk di bagian tubuhnya, tapi dia menutupinya protektif dengan mantel hingga membuat Sehun maklum jika Luhan berjaga-jaga agar dirinya tidak disentuh.

"Ikut aku."

"Kalian mau kemana?"

Menjawab asal Luhan mengatakan "Tidur." yang mana langsung membuat kedua mata Myungsoo membuka lebar sementara V menanggapinya santai "Yasudah, jangan terlalu berisik."

"Hey, apa mereka tidur yang benar-benar tidur? atau tidur dengan mata terbuka?"

"Apa peduliku? Mereka sudah menikah dan ini café milik Sehun jadi mereka bebas dan bisa melakukan apapun."

"Tapi kan, _ah sudahlah…._ Aku benar-benar akan menikah agar bisa bercinta dimanapun!"

.

.

 _Klik….!_

"Masuklah."

Dan tak ada yang bisa membuat Luhan semakin berdebar tak sabar kecuali kenyataan bahwa dirinya saat ini sedang masuk kedalam kamar suaminya, kamar bernuansa hitam merah itu memang tidak terlalu besar, tapi saat kakinya melangkah masuk dia bisa segera mencium aroma _khas_ parfume milik suaminya dan dia suka, terlalu suka hingga tanpa izin Sehun, Luhan sudah melompat ke tempat tidur yang cukup besar untuk tiga orang dan menyesap bantal, selimut yang mengeluarkan aroma kekar suaminya.

" _Whoa…._ Kamarmu bagus sayang, aku suka!"

"Maaf tidak terlalu besar tapi kau bisa istirahat disini, nanti aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Oke!"

Luhan masih menciumi bantal dan selimut Sehun secara berlebihan, membuat mau tak mau Sehun tersenyum kecil sebelum memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Luhan agar bisa tidur dan beristirahat.

"Baiklah aku akan kembali bekerja, kau bisa tidur."

Dan saat Sehun melangkah keluar dari kamar, disaat yang sama pula Luhan menarik lengan suaminya, menutup pintu kamar Sehun dan memojokkan suaminya dibelakang pintu "Lu? ada apa?"

Sudah dikatakan bukan? Luhan sudah tak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi agar Sehun menyentuhnya, dia sudah gelisah sejak malam, terlebih alasannya tak bisa tidur adalah karena tetangga di samping kamarnya bercinta tak henti sepanjang malam.

Jadilah dia mencoba untuk menggoda Sehun, menatap suaminya resah dan sengaja menggesekan bagian _privatenya_ ke paha Sehun yang sepertinya juga mulai merespon " _sayang…_ Sebenarnya aku tegang."

" _huh?"_

"Aku ingin kau menyentuhku."

Luhan membawa tangan besar Sehun ke area _private_ nya, membantu Sehun untuk memijat gundukan yang mulai resah karena tak dibebaskan sementara kedua mata mereka masih berpandangan _intens_ tak saling berpaling.

"Sentuh aku, _jebal."_ Pintanya, dan Sehun masih memakai pikiran sehatnya untuk tidak memperlakukan Luhan seperti pria murahan karena istrinya sangat berharga "Tapi Lu, aku sudah meninggalkanmu, kenapa kau masih terus berharap aku menyentuhmu? Benci diriku seperti yang biasa kau lakukan? Kenapa kau seperti ini?"

Luhan mendekat, dia memberi jarak pada perutnya yang mulai terlihat buncit agar Sehun tak perlu menebak bahwa dirinya sedang hamil atau merasa bersalah karenanya, diam-diam tangan Sehun melingkar di pinggang Sehun, melepas apron merah yang dikenakan suaminya sebelum jari lentiknya menyusuri dada bidang yang selalu membuatnya hangat setiap malam.

"Aku tidak bisa membencimu, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi, aku menginginkanmu." Katanya melepas seluruh kancing kemeja Sehun dan membuang asal kemeja suaminya, Luhan sengaja menciumi seluruh tubuh Sehun hingga akhirnya Sehun merespon dengan menggendongnya ke kasur dan menindihnya, nafasnya memburu menerpa wajah Luhan dan tak lama bibir mereka menyatu setelah tiga bulan tak saling mencumbu satu sama lain.

" _ah~"_

Luhan sengaja mendesah saat bibir Sehun semakin dalam mencumbu bibirnya, dia membuka lebar-lebar bibirnya dan tak mau kalah membalas kecupan serta lumatan Sehun yang mulai tak bisa dikuasainya.

" _Sehun—nghhh~"_

Dan jangan lupakan tangan kasar Sehun yang mulai menyentuh batas sadar Luhan sebagai seorang pria, ketika Sehun memainkan kedua _niple_ nya bergantian hingga satu gerakan cepat Sehun membuang celana dan membuka lebar-lebar kedua pahanya.

" _ah-…."_

Sehun melakukannya, dia sedang mengulum penis Luhan yang resah sepanjang malam, hal itu dimanfaatkan Luhan untuk mendesah sehebat mungkin untuk menunjukkan pada Sehun betapa dia sangat merindukan sentuhan serta sosoknya dalam hidup.

Terkadang Sehun memutar, menghisap kuat penisnya lalu mengocoknya, membuat Luhan bergerak liar di tempat tidur menggunakan dengan kemeja putih sebagai pertahanan terakhir sebelum dia benar-benar dibuat polos oleh Sehun.

" _Sehun….!"_

Dia menjambak rambut suaminya, bergerak resah mencengkram selimut milik Sehun sebelum tubuhnya melengkung sebagai respon bahwa dirinya mendapatkan _klimaks_ yang sudah didambanya sejak malam tadi.

Sehun menghapus sisa cairan di bibirnya, di waktu yang masih menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang, keduanya sudah bergumul diatas kasur saling melepas rindu yang menyesakan jiwa dan hati keduanya.

Sehun kembali merangkak hingga posisinya sejajar dengan Luhan, keduanya saling bertatapan dan Luhan membantu membersihkan sisa cairannya di mulut Sehun, tersenyum, sampai Sehun ingin membuka kemeja putihnya namun dihalangi Luhan yang menggeleng membuat Sehun terlihat bingung tak mengerti.

"Tidak perlu membuka kemejaku, aku malu."

"Tapi kau cantik Lu."

Luhan berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Sehun, dia pun sengaja berbalik dan siap dalam posisi menungging untuk menyambut Sehun "Sayang, kau bisa masukkan sekarang."

"Tapi kau paling benci dengan posisi ini."

Luhan menggeleng, matanya memancarkan keinginan untuk disentuh yang sebelumnya tak pernah dilihat Sehun sebelumnya "Posisi ini bisa membuatku merasa gila dan nikmat, lakukan sayang."

Sehun pun tergoda melihat lubang merah istrinya seolah memanggil, membuatnya tak tahan untuk tidak memasukkan dua jarinya sebagai penetrasi sebelum memposisikan diri di belakang Luhan dan mulai menerobos masuk lubang yang selalu berhasil membuatnya melakukan _solo_ selama tiga bulan setiap Sehun mengingat bagaimana sempit, bagaimana nikmat dan sangat memuaskan saat penisnya berada didalam sana.

"Aku masuk."

Luhan mengangguk, bersiap untuk rasa sakitnya dan ya, _dia_ merasakan sakit untuk sesaat sebelum rasa robekan itu dirasakannya lagi karena Sehun sudah tidak menjamahnya cukup lama.

" _Aaargh~"_

Sehun berhenti bergerak dan Luhan menggeleng, memohon agar Sehun terus masuk "Lanjutkan, _sayang…_ Masukkan sekarang— _AGH!"_

Dan Sehun selalu tahu cara mengalihkan rasa sakit Luhan, biasanya dengan satu hentakan sekaligus agar Luhan terbiasa, dan saat lubang Luhan tak lagi menjepit kencang penisnya didalam , itu artinya dia bisa melakukan _doggy style_ dengan aba-aba Luhan yang memohon

"Bergerak sayang."

 _Yeah._ Sehun mulai mengeluar masukkan penisnya, awalnya lembut, tapi kemudian rasanya terlalu nikmat jika dia melakukannya perlahan, jadilah dia menghentak sedikit lebih kuat tanpa tahu dibawahnya, Luhan sedang berdoa kuat-kuat agar kegiatan mereka tidak mengusik ketenangan buah hatinya.

" _Akh~_ Sehun perlahan, _aaah~"_

Dan jangan katakan dirinya Sehun jika dia bisa mengontrol bagaimana menggoda tubuh Luhan yang sedang bertumpu dengan kedua tangan dan kedua tumitnya untuk menerima setiap hentakan yang mewakili betapa dia sangat merindukan Luhan dan semua tentang istrinya.

" _Luhan—haaah~"_

Hingga tanpa sadar gerakannya semakin cepat, hentakannya sampai kuat dan Luhan mencapai _klimaks_ keduanya disusul Sehun yang rupanya tak bisa menahan diri lebih lama untuk tidak membasahi lubang seksi yang kini dipenuhi oleh _sperm_ yang kelak akan menjadikan dirinya seorang ayah.

" _haah~"_

Luhan tak kuat, dia telentang pasrah dengan tubuh Sehun diatasnya, rasanya dia sudah cukup puas karena berhasil menggoda Sehun, namun sepertinya itu bukan akhir permainan karena saat ini, diam-diam tangan besar Sehun menyusup ke bagian bawahnya dan mulai memijat lagi penis istrinya, memberikan sensasi yang tak bisa ditahan Luhan hingga akhirnya mereka berdua kembali terangsang dan kali ini Luhan memimpin agar setiap posisi dia yang menentukan.

Awalnya Sehun tak mengerti, Luhan tak pernah memilih posisi saat mereka bercinta, berbeda dengan siang ini, karena setiap Sehun ingin mengambilnya dengan posisi kaki Luhan membuka lebar dibawahnya, Luhan akan menolak dan meminta dengan posisi lain.

Seperti saat ini, istrinya _on top,_ menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan seksi sementara tangannya diarahkan untuk mengocok penisnya yang tidak dijamah sementara satu tangan Sehun ingin menjamah tubuh menggoda istrinya namun tidak diizinkan Luhan yang justru membawa tangannya ke dua _nipple bergantian._

Entahlah, Luhan tidak bersikap seperti biasanya, dia seperti menghindari bagian tertentu agar tidak dijamah dan hanya bergerak seksi hingga membuat Sehun lupa dan lagi-lagi keduanya mencapai nikmat mereka bersama.

Suara erangan itu, deru nafas yang bersahuta, suara serak Sehun, suara memohon Luhan, hari itu, keduanya melakukan tanpa henti, tidak berniat untuk melepaskan tubuh yang sudah menyatu setelah lama tak saling bergumul.

 _Siang itu,_ Luhan membiarkan Sehun mengambilnya sesuka hati, seolah tak ada buah hati yang sepertinya mulai terganggu dengan aktifitas kedua orang tuanya, terbukti dari _kram_ perut yang dirasakan Luhan namun coba ditahannya setiap Sehun menghentak dan mengeluarkan _sperm_ didalam tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Keesokan pagi, 10.00 KST_

.

.

"Bagaimana kondisi bayiku dokter Lee?"

Bohong jika Luhan tidak takut akan kondisi bayinya mengingat malam tadi dia bercinta dengan Sehun tanpa henti dan membuatnya beberapa kali merasakan _kram_ di perutnya. Karena alasan itu pula diam-diam saat Sehun tertidur, Luhan sudah pergi meninggalkan café dan mencari dokter kandungan yang praktek di hari minggu.

Beruntung Luhan menemukannya, meski harus menunggu hampir tiga jam lamanya, setidaknya dia sudah diperiksa dan dia tahu raut memperingatkan dari seorang dokter jika pasiennya mulai berulah atau terlalu nakal dan tak memperhatikan kesehatannya.

"Berapa lama kau berhubungan intim dengan suamimu?"

" _mhhh…"_

Luhan mengingat-ingat dengan rona merah di wajahnya, membayangkan bagaimana Sehun benar-benar lepas tanpa rasa bersalah saat mengambilnya adalah hal yang sangat mendebarkan dan Luhan bisa terangsang lagi mengingat wajah suaminya saat _klimaks_ dan memanggil namanya.

"Sekitar enam jam?"

"Enam jam? Dengan kondisi usia kandunganmu yang baru saja melewati tiga semester pertama? _Whoa,_ kau kuat sekali Luhan."

Lucunya Luhan tidak merasa dirinya sedang disindir oleh dokter yang pernah bekerja di klinik yang sama dengannya saat dia menetap di Pyeongchan dua tahun yang lalu, karena daripada merasa disindir Luhan lebih merasa dia sedang dipuji karena bisa menangani kasus suami yang sudah tidak menyentuh istrinya selama tiga bulan.

"Aku yang menggodanya." Katanya polos, membuat dokter Lee Hyori itu tertawa maklum mengingat usia Luhan memang sedang menggebu jika menyangkut urusan tempat tidur

"Baiklah ini hasil _usg_ terbaru milikmu, bayimu sehat dan dia sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan aktifitas ayah ibunya yang mengganggunya selama enam jam malam tadi."

" _eyy…_ Kami tidak mengganggunya, kami sedang menghiburnya agar dia bisa merasakan ayah dan ibunya masih saling mencintai dan akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya senang."

"Baiklah terserahmu saja, tapi lain kali perlahan jika ingin berhubungan intim, _kram_ diperutmu bisa mengganggu aktifitas bayi kalian, jadi minta dia untuk perlahan sangat bergerak, _hmmh?"_

"Baiklah, tapi bayiku benar-benar sehat kan?"

"Ya, bulan depan kau bisa melihat jenis kelamin bayimu, kau boleh pulang dan jangan lupa kau harus meminum rutin vitamin yang kuberikan."

Luhan memekik senang lalu menyelipkan hasil _usg_ terbarunya di _note_ kecil yang selalu dia bawa kemanapun sejak kedatangannya di Pyeongchan. Itu adalah semacam jurnal tumbuh kembang bayinya dan Luhan selalu menuliskan apapun disana.

"Baiklah, aku akan selalu ingat, terimakasih dokter Lee."

Dan tak lama Luhan keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan, dia menyerahkan resep yang kebagian pengambilan obat dan menuliskan sesuatu dibalik hasil _usg_ nya, dia terlalu fokus menulis sebaris kalimat disana sampai tak sadar jika namanya sudah dipanggil di pengambilan obat

"Oh Luhan."

" _ah,_ Ya."

Dia pun kembali menyelipkan hasil _usg_ nya ke dalam jurnal yang diberi judul _our little baby Oh,_ untuk mengambil obat dan berjalan pulang sebelum kembali mengganggu Sehun di café tempatnya bekerja.

"Nanti kita akan bertemu papa lagi nak, kau harus sabar."

Dia benar-benar bahagia saat ini, setelah puas bercinta dengan Sehun malam tadi, dia juga puas saat mendengar bayinya baik-baik saja. Dia ingin sekali memberitahu Sehun tentang bayinya, tapi dia tahu Sehun belum siap karena daripada bahagia dia hanya akan terus merasa bersalah. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk terus berada di sekeliling Sehun hingga nanti Sehun siap mendengar bahwa dirinya akan menjadi ayah kurang dari lima bulan setelah hari ini.

" _yeah,_ sedikit lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sore hari, 17.00 KST_

 _._

Luhan sudah mengganti bajunya, tak lupa dia juga mengenakan mantel tebal yang menutupi perut buncitnya untuk membuka pintu café dan berjalan riang ke tempat Sehun biasanya bekerja.

"Hay V."

"Hay Lu, kau datang terlambat hari ini?"

" _eoh,_ aku ada urusan. Dimana Sehun?" katanya bertanya menyadari bahwa hanya ada V dan café terlihat sepi "Sayangnya kau terlambat Lu, L dan Sehun baru saja pergi ke kota membeli bahan kopi terbaik di tempat langganan kami."

"Begitukah?" tanyanya kecewa namun V menghiburnya dengan mengatakan "Hanya dua jam Lu, tunggulah di kamar Sehun, rasanya dia sedang dalam _mood_ yang baik pagi ini."

"Benarkah?"

" _eoh,_ setelah bertanya kau dimana pagi tadi, dia kecewa kau pergi, tapi sepanjang hari wajahnya bersinar, dia bahkan bersiul tanda bahwa _mood_ nya benar-benar sangat baik."

Luhan pun merona malu, dia mengangguk setuju untuk menunggu Sehun dikamarnya sebelum ponselnya bergetar dan nama Baekhyun tertera disana

" _Hay Bee."_

" _JANGAN KATAKAN KAU SEDANG BERSAMA AYAH DARI BAYIMU!"_

Luhan menjauhkan ponselnya, dia menatap miris pada Taehyung sebelum bergerak menjauh dan mulai bercerita heboh pada Baekhyun "Baek, kami bercinta malam tadi."

"MWO? BERANI SEKALI DIA MENYENTUHMU!"

" _ish!_ Berhenti berteriak, aku yang menggodanya."

" _Aku tidak percaya kau melakukan itu Lu."_

"Wae? aku merindukan suamiku? Sudah lama aku tidak dijamah kan? _Hehehe,_ pokoknya aku bahagia, ada apa menghubungiku?"

"Aku mengkhawtirkanmu bodoh!"

" _aww,_ manis sekali."

" _Kapan kau pulang?"_

"Lusa, aku ingin datang ke persidangan Doojoon hyung."

" _Tidak perlu datang, kau bisa disana lebih lama."_

"Setelah dari persidangan aku akan datang kesini lagi."

" _Lu…."_

" _hhmmh?"_

"Aku rasa kau tidak akan siap menghadiri persidangan Professor Yoon?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Baekhyun tak lagi berbicara, membuat Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi dari café sebelum Sehun datang dan melihatnya sedang berbicara dengan Baekhyun.

"V, aku pulang, besok aku datang lagi."

"Tidak jadi menunggu Sehun?"

"Besok saja, sampai nanti." Katanya berpamitan, mengambil tergesa tasnya hingga tak sadar Luhan menjatuhkan jurnal _baby Oh_ sementara dirinya masih berdebat dengan Baekhyun "Aku akan tetap datang kesana, _dengar?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Dua jam kemudian_

 _._

Tepat seperti perkiraan Taehyung, Myungsoo dan Sehun kembali dalam dua jam, mereka juga membawa banyak perlengkapan seperti kopi berkualitas dan alat-alat baru yang bisa menjamin cita rasa kopi di café mereka.

Keduanya terlihat lelah, namun lucunya Sehun justru datang menghampiri Taehyung untuk diam-diam bertanya "Luhan tidak datang?"

" _ah,_ dia datang tapi segera pergi setelah menerima panggilan di ponselnya."

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Sepertinya tidak, tapi dia bilang besok akan datang."

Wajahnya kembali tidak bersemangat untuk menepuk pundak Taehyung dan mengatakan "Aku ingin berada dikamar malam ini, jangan ada yang menggangguku."

" _oke…."_

Sehun pun meletakkan seluruh barang-barang keperluan café, berniat untuk segera menaiki tangga sampai tak sengaja kakinya menendang sesuatu seperti buku dengan tulisan _jurnal baby Oh,_ sepertinya Sehun familiar dengan jurnal itu, membuatnya memungut buku yang ditebaknya milik Luhan, membaca lembaran pertama dan benar saja, dia tersenyum menyadari bahwa ada hasil _usg_ dua tahun yang lalu bertuliskan " _our first baby."_ Yang selalu ditulis Luhan dalam jurnal tersebut.

Sehun tersenyum menyadari Luhan masih menyimpan jurnal bayi pertama mereka, membuatnya rindu hingga tanpa sadar dia terus membalik halaman demi halaman dan membaca pesan yang ditunjukkan Luhan untuk bayi mereka

 _Jika pria kau pasti tampan seperti papa_

 _Jika wanita aku rasa kau cantik seperti mama, ya kan sayang?_

Dan itu adalah kali pertama Luhan mengakui dirinya cantik, membuat Sehun tersenyum saat menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya untuk membuka lembaran selanjutnya dan tertawa lagi melihat calon nama yang diberikan Luhan untuk bayi mereka.

Tak lupa Sehun juga menulis satu catatan _aku sudah memiliki nama untuk bayiku, jadi kau tidak bisa memberi nama untuk bayi kita, maaf sayang._

Sehun ingat hari itu Luhan menangis kesal sekesal-kesalnya, dia bahkan tidak diizinkan tidur dikamar hingga dua jam sampai Luhan diam-diam membawa selimut dan ikut berbaring dengannya dibawah sofa

 _Baiklah, kau boleh memberikan nama, kau ayahnya, jadi kau berhak memberi nama pada bayi kita._

Rasanya kelu saat Sehun ingin mengucap nama yang sudah disiapkannya, dia bahkan tak berani lagi menyebut nama bayinya dan berencana akan memberikan nama itu untuk bayi mereka selanjutnya sampai

 _Sret…!_

Sesuatu terjatuh dari lembar berikutnya, Sehun memungutnya dan sedikit bertanya-tanya kenapa ada hasil _usg_ lain yang dimiliki Luhan, seingatnya mereka hanya sampai melakukan empat _usg_ dan keempatnya sudah dilihat Sehun dihalaman sebelumnya.

Jadi ketika Sehun melihat lembar _usg_ kelima membuatnya bertanya-tanya dan rasanya asing karena dia belum pernah melihat _usg_ yang sudah menunjukkan bentuk rupa si bayi didalam sana.

"Milik siapa ini?" katanya bertanya, mencari nama pemilik dan jantungnya dibuat berhenti berdetak saat membaca nama

 _Oh Luhan, June 20, 2018_

 _DEG!_

" _bukankah,_ Bukankan itu hari ini?"

Sehun bertanya-tanya, dia membalik halaman selanjutnya dan ada dua _usg_ asing yang tak pernah dilihat seblumnya, dimulai dari bulan April hingga Juni 2018, semua tertera disana dan membuat Sehun sesak, takut dia terlalu berharap hingga berakhir duduk dia anak tangga terakhir untuk menenangkan diri.

"Apa yang terjadi? Dia bayiku?"

Sehun bertanya penuh harap, lalu menyadari bahwa perubahan fisik Luhan yang terjadi di sekitar pinggangnya memang sangat terlihat, dia berfikir istrinya hanya terlalu banyak makan dan tak pernah terbersit sedikit pun jika Luhan sedang mengandung anaknya mengingat dia sangat brutal malam tadi saat mereka bercinta.

" _oh tidak…"_

Lalu sikap aneh Luhan kembali teringat Sehun saat mereka bercinta malam tadi, Luhan menolak menggunakan posisi yang biasa mereka lakukan, dia juga cenderung menjauhkan tangan Sehun yang memegang pinggangnya seolah dirinya sedang menutupi sesuatu.

Dan sesuatu itu adalah…..

" _Bayiku?"_

Sehun tak tahan, dia hampir memekik terlalu bahagia lalu tak sengaja matanya menangkap sebaris tulisan di _usg hari ini,_ tulisan yang sepertinya ditunjukkan untuk dirinya melalui buah hati mereka.

 _Dariku, untukmu "Hay Sehun aku datang lagi, maaf membuatmu terkejut tapi aku mencari suamiku, ingin membawanya pulang kerumah bersamaku dan yang lain."_

Hati Sehun sesak membaca baris pertama sampai dia beralih membaca baris berikutnya yang bertuliskan " _ah! Satu lagi! aku boleh meminta sesuatu? Hanya satu, jangan berpaling dariku lagi? maukah?"_

" _nggghhhmpphh…"_

Sehun menggigit kuat bibirnya, dia menahan seluruh rasa bersalahnya saat membaca tulisan Luhan, terlebih saat kalimat " _Karena aku membutuhkanmu, dan bayi kita membutuhkan ayahnya."_

Sontak Sehun berteriak "LUHAAAAAAANN!"

Dan segera menuruni tangga seperti sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi jika dia tidak segera pergi dan menemui istrinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _eoh,_ aku sedang berbelanja, tidak banyak, aku ingin membawakan sarapan untuk Sehun. Bantu aku membuatnya _soo."_

" _apa yang ingin kau buat?"_

"Omelete."

" _mudah,_ nanti aku membantumu."

Saat ini Luhan sedang berbelanja di minimarket yang terletak tak jauh dari rumah yang disewanya, lucunya Luhan memiliki banyak kenangan di minimarket ini hingga rasanya dia harus menceritakannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Tebak aku sedang berbelanja dimana?" katanya menyangga ponsel dengan bahunya, dan perlahan meletakkan telur di _troley_ belanja miliknya.

"Minmarket, _dimana lagi kau bisa berada?"_

"Kau benar, tapi kau tahu Soo?"

" _Apa?"_

"Minimarket ini adalah minimarket pertama yang mempertemukan aku dengan Sehun saat aku tidak mengingat apapun."

" _Benarkah?"_

" _eoh,"_ katanya tersenyum miris lalu mengatakan "Saat aku menjadi Rein."

.

.

.

.

 _Sementara itu…._

 _._

 _BLAM!_

Tujuan utama Sehun adalah rumah mereka, jelas disanalah dia bisa menemukan Luhan, tapi melihat rumahnya begitu gelap seperti tidak dihuni hanya membuatnya mengumpat kesal terlebih kunci rumah mereka mastaih berada di tanaman kaktus yang menandakan bahwa tak ada yang menempati rumah mereka.

Tanda bahwa kunci itu adalah harapan jika salah satu dari Sehun atau Luhan kembali kerumah dan tinggal disana, jadi saat menemukan rumahnya gelap dan sepi hanya membuat Sehun terlihat panik menyadari selama ini Luhan berbohong dengan mengatakan tinggal dirumahnya.

" _dimana kau Lu…"_

Dia gemetar mencari nama Luhan di ponselnya, berharap Luhan mengangkat panggilan darinya namun sial, sepertinya Luhan sedang berada dengan panggilan lain hingga membuat Sehun frustasi dan kembali berjalan memasuki mobil, mencari di semua kemungkinan dimana istrinya berada saat mereka berada di Pyeongchan.

.

.

" _eoh,_ aku sedang mengantri bayar Soo. Temani aku sebentar, apa Baekhyun masih marah pada Sehun."

" _ya sepertinya, dia kesal jika ingat kalian bercinta malam tadi."_

Luhan terkekeh mendengarnya, mulai mengeluarkan satu persatu barang belanjaannya dari _troley_ sementara dia berbisik pada Kyungsoo " _tapi aku sangat senang, maksudku Sehun sangat menakjubkan di tempat tidur."_

" _OKAY STOP! jangan dilanjutkan…."_

" _hahahaha…_ Ini juga." Katanya membayar dua botol gingseng hitam yang akan diberikannya pada Sehun besok pagi.

"Aku rindu Taeoh."

" _Dia sudah tidur dengan ayahnya, Kai dan Taeoh merindukan Lulu mereka, cepat kembali."_

Luhan tersenyum untuk mengeluarkan susu segar dari _troley_ miliknya dan menjawab "Tunggu aku sampai Sehun ikut pulang denganku."

" _Baiklah, kau harus berusaha."_

"Aku tahu."

.

.

.

.

Dan saat Luhan terlihat sedang membayar seraya berbicara dengan seseorang di ponselnya, Sehun, entah darimana memiliki firasat bahwa Luhan berada di tempat kali pertama mereka bertemu sebagai orang asing.

Dia tidak terlalu berharap saat berlari memasuki minimarket, tapi saat dia membuka pintu disaat yang sama pula dia bisa mendengar suara yang sudah dicarinya selama dua jam ini sedang tertawa dan terlihat bahagia.

" _Baiklah, aku tutup panggilanmu Soo, cepat tidur dan kirimkan cium sayangku pada Taeoh."_

Dia juga terlihat berbeda karena tidak memakai mantel besar yang biasa digunakan untuk menutupi perut buncitnya, _disana,_ istrinya hanya menggunakan kemeja putih selutut dipadu celana pendek yang membuatnya terlihat seperti mengenakan _dress,_ Sehun mengumpat marah dengan cara berpakaian Luhan saat jauh darinya, itu hanya seperti menunjukkan betapa sempurna lekuk tubuhnya dan Sehun tak rela harus berbagi pandang tubuh istrinya dengan pria lain.

" _eoh,_ Aku juga menyayangimu Soo, _sampai nanti."_

Lalu terlihat Luhan menutup ponsel, meletakkannya di _sling bag_ warna hitam yang melingkar di pinggang untuk bertanya "Berapa totalnya?"

" _lima puluh ribu won."_

Luhan mengeluarkan _credit card_ nya, menyerahkan pada pejaga minimarket seraya menunggu kartunya di proses "Selesai, terimakasih tuan."

" _eoh, terimakasih kembali."_

Luhan mengambil dua _plastik_ belanja miliknya, berniat untuk segera pergi sampai dirinya dibuat terkejut melihat Sehun berdiri tepat didepan matanya, sedang memandangnya persis dengan tatapan yang pernah diberikan Luhan saat mereka pertama kali bertemu sebagai Rein dan Sehun.

" _Sehunna…"_

Yang membedakan hanya posisi mereka, saat itu Luhan berada di posisi suaminya, menitikkan air mata karena merasa familiar namun tak bisa mengingat.

Namun malam ini berbeda, Sehun juga menatapnya antara sendu, cemas, bahagia dan marah, dia menitikkan air mata yang sama seperti Luhan saat itu, hanya saja milik Sehun dipenuhi luka dan kecemasan yang begitu besar hingga membuatnya berteriak.

"Kau tidak tinggal dirumah, _dimana-…_ DIMANA KAU TINGGAL?"

 _Refleks,_ dua tangan Luhan menjatuhkan dua plastik belanja miliknya, buru-buru dia berlari dan tak mengerti mengapa suaminya menangis seperti ini sebelum menarik lengan Sehun dan memeluknya erat, _menenangkan._

"Sayang tenanglah, _ssshh…._ Akan aku beritahu dimana aku tinggal, _tenanglah."_

Dan setelah memastikan Luhan berada di pelukannya, Sehun jauh lebih tenang, dia hanya membiarkan lengannya melingkar sempurna di pinggang istrinya sebelum mendengar dari bibir Luhan sendiri bahwa dirinya akan menjadi seorang ayah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Klik…._

 _._

Disinilah Luhan membawa Sehun ketempatnya menyewa rumah, Sehun sepertinya sudah menunjukkan tanda dia marah mengetahui dirinya tinggal di lingkungan berbahaya seperti tempat ini.

Jadilah Luhan berusaha untuk menjelaskan tapi sepertinya Sehun tak memiliki waktu untuk mendengarkan dan hanya melucuti kemeja Luhan tak sabar "Sayang, tunggu sebentar-…!"

Kali ini gerakan Sehun sangat cepat, Luhan tak bisa menghentikan suaminya hingga satu tarikan kasar kemejanya robek dan Luhan dalam posisi _topless_ dengan perutnya yang terlihat membuncit tak tega melihat ekpresi suaminya saat ini.

"Sehun ada apa? Kenapa kau merobek kemejaku?"

 _BRAK…!_

Sehun berlutut, menatapi kehidupan lain yang diketahuinya dari sebuah ketidaksengajaan, matanya memanas tak bisa menahan bahagia saat melihat perut Luhan membuncit karena mengandung buah hatinya.

Membuatnya tanpa sadar mengangkat satu tangannya dan mulai menempelkannya di perut Luhan " _anakku.."_

" _huh?"_

Luhan tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Sehun sampai suaminya mendongak dan menatapnya berharap "Kau sedang mengandung anakku bukan?"

" _haah~"_

Luhan membekap mulutnya erat, entah darimana Sehun mengetahui tentang kehamilannya, yang jelas ini bukan bagian rencana yang Luhan inginkan untuk memberitahu Sehun keadaan bayinya, dia memang akan memberitahu Sehun tapi tidak dengan cara ini, cara yang bisa membuat Sehun terluka dan benar saja, suaminya sedang membuat gerakan melingkar di perutnya tapi enggan mencium karena takut dia bisa menyakiti dirinya dan bayi mereka.

"Sehun…."

"Dia anakku kan?"

Luhan berjongkok, menyamakan posisinya dengan Sehun dan membawa tangan kasar Sehun pada posisi yang tepat, posisi dimana terkadang bayi mereka merespon dari dalam dan benar saja, saat tangan hangat ayahnya terasa bayi mereka menendang dan Luhan tersenyum untuk mengatakan.

"Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku memberitahumu lebih awal, aku hamil, dan dia buah hati kita sayang, buah hati yang kita nantikan bersama."

Sehun tertunduk, merasa takjub dan merasa bersalah, dilihat dari hasil _usg_ Luhan dia memulai semua itu sejak bulan April, artinya bulan dimana dia memutuskan meninggalkan Luhan adalah bulan yang sama buah hati mereka hadir sebagai pelengkap di hidup mereka.

Membayangkan hal itu membuat hati Sehun hancur hingga kemudian dia terisak, tak berani menatap Luhan, menyatukan kedua tangannya, memohon maaf pada istri serta buah hatinya.

" _Maafkan aku."_

"Sehun jangan seperti ini."

" _Maafkan aku sayang…"_

Akhirnya dia mendengar Sehun mengatakan sayang lagi padanya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Luhan, itu sudah mewakili semua penyesalan Sehun hingga akhirnya Luhan memaksa Sehun untuk memangku dirinya agar mudah untuknya melihat sosok pria tampan yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang ayah.

"Pastikan aku menjadi seorang ibu kali ini." katanya mengangkat dagu Sehun, mengecup bibirnya sayang lalu memeluk pria yang biasanya terlihat tegar dan kini tak berdaya di depan istri dan calon buah hatinya "Karena aku memastikan kau akan menjadi seorang ayah kali ini."

Ucapan Luhan lembut, terlalu lembut hingga menusuk jauh kedalam sanubari Sehun, hatinya kini terketuk karena kelembutan Luhan, terlebih saat bibir Luhan bergerak dibibirnya sedikit menuntut, lalu tak lama Sehun bisa merasakan sesuatu bergerak di perut Luhan dari tangannya adalah suatu keajaiban yang akan dijaga Sehun dalam hidupnya.

"Terimakasih sudah menjadikan aku seorang ayah Lu." katanya membalas ciuman Luhan seraya mengangkat _bridal_ tubuh istrinya ke tempat tidur tidak layak yang membuat Sehun harus menahan geram marahnya, dia pun berusaha fokus pada Luhan sebelum membungkuk, mencium perut buncit istrinya untuk bergumam "Terimakasih sudah bertahan saat papa jauh darimu nak, papa mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _tobencontinued_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

.

 _._

 _He's_ back…. _OH SEHUN's back_ yuhuuuuuu…

.

.

 _mau bilang ini benar-benar sudah mendekati end pemirsah *proudmommy._

 _tungguin sampai akhir ya, sabar, sebentar lagi, makasih GENG JTV udah sabar bat sama ini cerita, Lovetothemoonandback :*_

 _._

 _Segini dulu, nextchap dibales :)_

 _._

 _See you, selamat beraktifitas buat besok yang udah harus menghadapi paitnya dunia wkwkwkw :**_


	36. Chapter 36

**_Previous_**

" _Terimakasih sudah menjadikan aku seorang ayah Lu." katanya membalas ciuman Luhan seraya mengangkat bridal tubuh istrinya ke tempat tidur tidak layak yang membuat Sehun harus menahan geram marahnya, dia pun berusaha fokus pada Luhan sebelum membungkuk, mencium perut buncit istrinya untuk bergumam "Terimakasih sudah bertahan saat papa jauh darimu nak, papa mencintaimu."_

.

 **Je'Te Veux**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Lu Han as Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ngghhh~ / AKH-~ deeep—rrgghh~_

Katakanlah ini malam pertama Sehun setelah tiga bulan bisa tidur memeluk Luhan dan calon bayinya, awalnya mereka terpejam dengan nyaman setelah penyesalan mengenai kehamilan Luhan baru diketahuinya saat bayinya berusia empat bulan dikandungan Luhan, berbagai perasaan bersalah menggerogoti hingga akhirnya Luhan berhasil menenangkan dan meminta Sehun menghabiskan malam di rumah yang disewanya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Semua berjalan sesuai keinginan Luhan, Sehun tak lagi menyalahkan diri karena Luhan terus mengingatkan bahwa setidaknya masih ada lima bulan berjalan untuk Sehun mengikuti perkembangan bayi mereka, jadilah suaminya merasa sedikit lebih tenang.

Sehun juga tidak menolak saat Luhan memintanya bermalam di rumah yang disewanya malam ini, mereka tidur berdesakan karena memang kasur tak layak itu hanya cukup ditiduri tubuh mungil Luhan, bukan tubuh kekar Sehun yang mau tak mau akhirnya membawa Luhan tidur di atas tubuhnya agar keduanya bisa tidur dengan nyaman.

 _Ya,_ mereka masih saling menyelami mimpi masing-masing, mungkin akan bertahan hinga esok pagi jika Sehun tidak merasa terganggu dengan suara entah darimana yang sukses membuatnya tak nyaman dan sedikit bergerak seraya memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan diatas tubuhnya.

 _No, no, notheree! No—AKH!_

Dan suara teriakan itu sukses membuat kedua mata Sehun terbuka, dia merasa tidak nyaman mendengarnya, kedua telinganya menajamkan pendengaran dan seperti dugaannya itu memang suara desahan yang terdengar tepat dari samping kamar Luhan, membuatnya menggerutu kesal dan ingin memarahi Luhan karena tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa istrinya menyewa tempat semacam ini untuk tidur.

 _OPPA—aaahhh~_

" _Oh ayolah!"_

Jadilah dia menggeram kesal, membayangkan malam yang harus dilewati Luhan dengan suara tak tahu diri yang sepertinya akan terdengar hingga pagi dan itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan istri dan calon bayinya.

Tubuhnya bergerak resah, berusaha melakukan apapun agar Luhan tidak terganggu namun percuma, mata cantik istrinya sudah terbuka dan kini sedang memandangnya polos untuk bertanya " _wae?_ Kau terganggu ya?"

Merasa kesal, Sehun hanya memalingkan wajah dengan kedua tangan memeluk Luhan posesif berpura-pura tidur namun bibirnya menggerutu "Suara mereka sangat mengganggu!"

Hal itu membuat Luhan tertawa memaklumi sikap kesal suaminya, dia pun kembali bersandar di dada Sehun seraya memejamkan mata untuk menggoda suaminya " _eyy…_ Suaraku juga seperti itu setiap kau mengambilku, jadi jangan salahkan mereka, salahkan tempat ini karena tidak kedap suara."

Tak mau kalah Sehun membalas "Aku menyalahkanmu karena berbohong padaku dan memilih tempat tak layak ini untuk bermalam! Kau tahu ini berbahaya untukmu dan anak-…." Sehun ingin mengucapkan kalimat " _anakku."_ tapi apa daya dirinya terlalu malu dan terlalu senang menyadari bahwa saat ini, dia sedang merasakan perut buncit Luhan menempel di perutnya dan itu membuat jantungnya berdebar cepat setengah mati.

" _anakmu."_ Luhan menimpali dan itu membuat Sehun sedikit gugup untuk membenarkan " _y-Ya,_ tentu saja anakku, jadi aku menyalahkanmu karena memilih tempat tak layak ini untuk bermalam!"

Luhan membalasnya lagi dengan mengatakan "Kalau begitu aku menyalahkan ayahnya anakku karena begitu saja pergi dan tidak menyambutku dengan baik saat aku datang."

"Aku-…."

Katakanlah Sehun kalah telak, karena benar seperti yang dikatakan Luhan dia bahkan tidak mencari tahu dimana istrinya bermalam hari itu, mempercayakan begitu saja Luhan bermalam di rumah mereka saat dirinya tak sanggup tinggal dirumah yang menyimpan banyak kenangan untuk mereka.

Kemudian wajahnya terlihat pucat, mengutuk bagaimana pikiran meninggalkan Luhan masih begitu ingin dilakukan sementara Luhan harus menanggung benih dari perbuatan yang dia lakukan, mengingat hal itu cukup membuat Sehun gusar hingga maaf saja tak sanggup dia katakan.

Jadilah dia memilih diam namun nafasnya cepat membuat Luhan sadar bahwa dirinya terlalu kasar dengan menyinggung keberadaan Sehun sementara suaminya masih menyimpan rasa bersalah karena melewatkan perkembangan bayi mereka selama tiga bulan berlalu.

"Tapi kau sudah tahu, jadi tidak apa."

"Dengan ketidaksengajaan aku tahu, _ya,_ tidak apa." katanya getir membuat Luhan terkekeh menyadari suaminya masih kesal karena tidak diberitahu lebih awal "Padahal kau datang tapi tidak langsung menuntut tanggung jawabku, bagaimana jika aku berulah lagi? Harus bagaimana aku menatap anakku kelak?"

Sehun terus memarahi Luhan tanpa henti saat dirinya membayangkan hal-hal yang bisa saja terjadi jika Luhan terus menutupi kehamilannya, bagaimana jika dia tetap pada niat awalnya untuk membiarkan Luhan bahagia tanpa dirinya, bagaimana jika dia kembali meninggalkan istrinya, kali ini bukan hanya Luhan yang akan membencinya tapi juga anaknya kelak.

Hal itu membuat Sehun benar-benar kesal ditambah suara desahan yang tak kunjung henti dari kamar sebelah "HEY BISAKAH KALI- _ANDIAMM—HHMMP~"_

Luhan terkejut, dibekapnya bibir Sehun untuk memberi kode dengan mata bahwa tak baik mengganggu _privasi_ seseorang di tempat tidur, mati-matian Luhan membekap bibir Sehun karena dia takut keributan akan terjadi namun beruntung sepertinya tetangga sebelah tidak terganggu karena suara desahan masih terdengar dari samping kamarnya.

" _ssstt…._ Sayang itu tidak sopan."

Sehun menggelengkan kencang kepalanya seraya mengoceh "Mereka yang tidak sopan, jam berapa ini?"

Luhan gemas, dia sedikit merangkak untuk menggigit bibir Sehun dan kembali menggoda suaminya "Bagaimana jika kita melakukannya juga?"

"Apa?"

"Yang mereka lakukan." Katanya berbisik membuat jantung Sehun semakin berdebar cepat untuk menggeleng dan untuk pertama kali menolak Luhan saat mengajaknya bercinta "Tidak, terimakasih."

Sontak hal itu membuat Luhan merasa malu dan kesal hingga tanpa sadar berteriak "WAE?" yang mana membuat posisi berubah karena saat ini Sehun yang membekap bibir mungil istrinya seraya memperingatkan " _ssst…_ Mereka sedang bercinta sayang." Sehun berbisik membuat Luhan mendengus kesal dan menyingkirkan tangan besar suaminya "Tidak peduli! Kenapa kau menolakku?"

"Aku tidak menolak aku hanya-….."

"Hanya apa? _whoa,_ Jangan-jangan kau sudah bosan padaku?!"

" _yang benar saja!_ Aku ini memujamu!"

"Lalu apa? atau jangan-jangan kau benar memiliki orang lain selama kita berpisah."

"Tidak masuk akal! Aku sama sekali tidak bergairah dengan mereka semua."

"Lalu apa? Katakan padaku kenapa kau menolak— _Sehun!"_

Posisi mereka kini berbalik, di tempat tidur sempit itu Luhan harus membulatkan matanya karena terkejut saat Sehun tiba-tiba menindihnya, pria tampannya juga terlihat frustasi karena semua tuduhan yang dia berikan hanya untuk memperingatkan " _jangan!—_ Jangan pernah meragukan betapa aku mencintaimu, betapa aku memujamu dan _jangan!_ Jangan pernah berfikir aku bisa bercinta selain denganmu, _itu menggelikan!_ Kau dengar?"

Dan lihatlah betapa Luhan merasa dirinya adalah pria yang begitu berkuasa atas pria tampan yang sedang memberi peringatan padanya, karena tak hanya tubuhnya, tapi hati serta pikiran suaminya adalah milik dirinya seorang, hal itu membuatnya sangat bangga hingga rasanya sayang jika Luhan tidak menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk meminta Sehun…

"Buktikan!"

" _huh?"_

"Buktikan semua yang kau katakan itu benar! Kau memujaku, mencintaiku dan hanya aku! _Buktikan!"_ katanya menantang dibalas kekehan Sehun yang membawa tangannya ke dalam piyama tidur Luhan, mengusap perut buncit yang coba disembunyikan istrinya selama tiga hari ini untuk bergumam "Ini buktinya, kau mengandung anakku."

" _sshh…_ Selain itu! Aku butuh bukti yang lain!"

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Buat aku mendesah seperti wanita disamping kamar kita!"

Sehun menunduk lagi, menyatukan dahi mereka untuk menyuarakan alasannya "Aku takut." Katanya bergumam, bertukar nafas dengan istrinya seraya menikmati wajah cantik yang kerap membuatnya ragu bisa bertahan hidup jika tanpa sosok cantik dibawahnya.

"Takut apa?" tanyanya sementara Sehun mulai mengusap lembut wajahnya, beralih ke bibirnya dan terlihat sedang menahan diri "Aku sudah melakukannya cukup kasar kemarin malam, aku takut itu mengganggu anak kita, aku takut dia membenciku."

" _mwo?"_ Luhan terkejut dan tak lama " _HA HA HA ….."_ Dia tak bisa menahan tawa saat ketakutan Sehun diucapkan sendiri dari bibirnya, dia juga sedang bertanya-tanya apakah dia sedang menikahi pria tiga puluh tahun atau anak lima tahun seusia Taeoh yang juga ingin menikahnya, _entahlah,_ tapi hal itu benar-benar menghiburnya walau wajah Sehun tampak tersinggung karena dia tertawa dan sangat terhibur.

"Apa yang lucu?" katanya kesal dibalas gelengan kepala Luhan yang mulai melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun, menekan tengkuk suaminya hingga jarak mereka begitu dekat dan Luhan bisa mencium aroma keringat bercampur aroma _parfume_ milik suaminya "Kau yang lucu sayang, aku dan anak kita baik-baik saja, kau bahkan bisa melihatnya saat ini juga."

"Tapi….."

"Lagipula aku seorang dokter, aku tahu apa yang baik dan tidak untukku atau untuk perkembangan bayiku, _ah ya,_ jangan lupakan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun serta dokter kandunganku, setidaknya anakmu dijaga empat dokter sekaligus dan dia akan baik-baik saja."

Mengedip tak percaya Sehun memastikan "Benarkah?" dibalas kecupan hangat bibir Luhan di bibirnya "Dia tumbuh dengan baik didalam sana, percaya padaku sayang."

"Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Aku juga, jadi pastikan ibunya merasa bahagia lebih dulu."

"Bagaimana caranya?" Sehun bertanya lagi dan itu cukup membuat Luhan jengah serta memutar malas bola matanya "Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi! Buat aku mendesah seperti wanita disamping kamar kita."

"Kalau begitu lakukan dengan benar, jangan kesal."

Matanya memicing menatap Sehun dan tak lama tertawa menyadari sedari tadi Sehun hanya menggodanya karena terlalu malu untuk memulai " _tsk!_ Sejak kapan kau menahan diri?" katanya melepas _singlet_ putih suaminya, dan melihat bagaimana kekar tubuh Sehun selalu membuatnya tergoda hingga tak lupa dia bermain di dada bidang Sehun seraya mengusap kasar dua tonjolan kecil yang terkadang menjadi favoritnya saat mereka bercinta.

"Sejak aku tahu kau hamil, _mungkin."_ Balasnya yang kini juga melucuti pakaian Luhan hingga istrinya tidak mengenakan sehelai benang di tubuhnya, _sempurna,_ Sehun mulai pada kebiasaannya memuja Luhan dan tak lama dirinya merasa sangat bodoh karena baru kemarin malam mereka bercinta tapi tidak menyadari bahwa perut Luhan sudah sangat buncit jika tidak memakai penutup apapun.

Membuatnya benar-benar kesal hingga menciumi serta menjilati perut Luhan adalah hal pertama yang dilakukan Sehun sebelum memulai percintaan panas dengan istrinya " _sa,_ Sayang! _cukup!"_ rupanya Luhan dibuat kewalahan dengan panasnya bibir Sehun saat mendarat di tubuhnya, karena tak hanya perut suaminya kini turun semakin ke bawah dan membawa kedua kakinya mengangkan lebar menggunakan tangannya.

Luhan tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, dan benar saja-…." _Akh-….."_ Sehun menjilati paha dalamnya bergantian, untuk kemudian menyerang lubangnya dan mengoyaknya dengan lidah panjang yang selalu membuatnya memuncak karena sensasi gairah yang berhasil diciptakan " _Sehun, sayang—aaah, haaaah~"_ Luhan merintih, menggelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan sementara bibirnya memulai desahan yang secara tiba-tiba diberikan Sehun untuknya.

Perutnya terasa digelitik hingga ingin meledak, terlebih saat tak lupa Sehun mengulum penisnya yang sudah dibuat tegang beberapa menit yang lalu, menciptakan suara-suara erotis yang menggoda bibirnya untuk mendesah " _oh sayang, itu nikmat, aaah~."_

Dan kenikmatannya seolah bertambah saat gerakan Sehun beralih semakin bawah dengan lidah yang kembali menerobos lubangnya, menciuminya, menyesapnya kencang hingga rasa gelitik di perutnya semakin terasa dan tak lama Luhan mengapit kepala Sehun dengan kedua pahanya, menjemput klimaks pertama dengan mata terpejam dan bibir yang memanggil seksi nama suaminya.

" _Sehunn—hhmmhh~"_

Seketika dia lemas merasakan banyak kupu-kupu terbang dari perutnya, sensasinya sangat nikmat saat kau sedang mengandung dan suamimu membuat gerakan yang memancing respon dari bayimu, membuat Luhan merasa sangat bahagia karena mungkin malam ini mereka bertiga akan menghabiskan malam panas bersama tanpa rasa cemas menutupi atau menjauhkan kedua ayah-anak yang kini sedang berkomunikasi melalui perutnya.

"Papa ambil mama sebentar nak, jangan merasa terganggu." Katanya mengecup sayang perut buncit Luhan sebelum merangkak, dan menatap seksi kedua mata istrinya yang masih ingin disentuh dan dilayani, jadilah Sehun menyingkirkan anak rambut Luhan, mengecup kening istrinya seraya berbisik "Pastikan suara desahanmu terdengar hingga ke kamar tetangga kita." Katanya dengki dipenuhi dendam, hingga berniat membalas desahan dengan desahan dan terbukti

" _SEHUN—oh yeah sayang, deep..-aaaahkkk~"_

Suara desahan Luhan benar-benar kencang, dia seolah merasakan kenikmatan yang tak bisa dijelaskan setiap Sehun menghentaknya kencang dan tepat mengenai _prostatnya,_ hal itu membuat Sehun sangat bersemangat, dia bahkan sengaja membuat suara penyatuan tubuh mereka terdengar kencang namun tetap memastikan bahwa bayinya didalam perut Luhan tidak akan terganggu dengan ajang percintaan yang diwarnai sedikit balas dendam karena suara desahan tetangga yang membuat tidur Luhan tak nyama selama beberapa hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Keesokan pagi_

 _._

"Bagaimana bisa kau hanya membawa dua pasang pakaian jika berniat menetap dan tidak tahu kapan kembali ke Seoul?"

"Aku juga tidak berniat menetap pada awalnya, aku hanya ingin melihatmu tapi terimakasih pada si nona pirang karena dia mencium suamiku dan itu membuatku sangat marah hingga akhirnya nekat menemuimu."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak langsung kembali? Bukankah supir Taecyeon menunggumu dengan setia?"

"Astaga sayang, apa kau sedang menyindirku?"

"Tidak, aku bicara kenyataan, kau memang dekat dengan Taecyeon!"

"Itu aku sebut menyindir sayang."

"Aku bilang tidak."

Oh ayolah, Sehun sedang menyindirnya saat membawa nama Taecyeon di percakapan mereka pagi ini, saat Luhan sedang memasakkan sarapan sementara Sehun memasukkan pakaian istrinya ke dalam tas kecil keduanya terlibat percakapan yang memicu rasa cemburu Sehun pada Taecyeon.

Banyak hal yang mereka bicarakan, dimulai dari kedatangan Luhan ke Pyeongchang bersama supir Taecyeon, lalu kenyataan bahwa keduanya berkomunikasi dengan baik membuatnya kesal tanpa alasan

Karena pada mulanya Sehun sudah merelakan Luhan bahagia bersama pria lain, namun cerita berubah sejak malam tadi, saat Sehun mengetahui kabar kehamilan istrinya, maka disaat yang sama pula dia memutuskan untuk tidak membiarkan Luhan hidup bersama pria selain dirinya.

"Kau memang dekat dengannya."

" _Haaah-"_

Diletakannya omelete yang berhasil dimasaknya sempurna atas bantuan Kyungsoo ke atas piring sebelum berjalan ke meja kecil yang ada di samping tempat tidur dan mendekati suaminya untuk membujuk agar tak perlu merajuk dan kesal lagi padanya.

Luhan melingkarkan tangan di sekitar leher suaminya untuk berbisik "Baiklah, aku memang sering bertemu dengannya tapi bukan karena aku mau, Baekhyun yang terus membawanya padaku."

"Baekhyun?" Katanya menoleh ke belakang dan melihat bagaimana Luhan mengangguk sangat menggemaskan membuatnya percaya bahwa kedekatannya dengan Taecyeon memang terkesan dipaksakan.

" _Hmmh_ , entah bagaimana ceritanya tapi mereka menjadi dekat dan berteman cukup baik sekarang ini."

Kesal, Sehun kemudian mengumpat "Penghianat!" Dibalas kekehan Luhan mengetahui untuk Baekhyun umpatan yang baru saja diucapkan suaminya "Sebenarnya mungkin karena Jinyoung masih bekerja di Seoul hospital, mereka sering bertemu di ruang operasi dan berakhir menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk melepas lelah."

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Mengingat adik bungsu Jinyoung sekaligus adik dari mendiang Rein masih rutin melakukan pemeriksaan rutin di Seoul Hospital, rasanya wajar jika mereka sering bertemu dan menjadi dekat seperti saat ini."

"Lalu apa perlu Baekhyun menjadi sedekat itu dengan Taceyeon?"

" _Well_ , jika Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun hanya karena berfikir Baekhyun akan bahagia dengan pria lain, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama, membenci Chanyeol dan melakukan segala cara agar Baekhyun jauh dari Chanyeol!"

Sehun diam, ini jelas sindiran balik dari Luhan untuknya, mengutip kata-kata meninggalkan yang diucapkan istrinya hanya seperti menggambarkan bagaimana hubungan mereka selama beberapa bulan terakhir.

Hal ini jelas menunjukkan bahwa posisi Sehun kalah telak dari Luhan, dia tak bisa lagi menjadi pihak yang merasa dikhianati sementara penghianat sesungguhnya adalah dirinya sendiri, penghianat yang meninggalkan istrinya begitu saja dan nyaris mengambil jalan pintas dengan berpisah tanpa tahu bahwa darah dagingnya sedang tumbuh di dalam perut pria yang paling dicintainya dalam hidup.

" _haah~"_ Kini Sehun menarik dalam nafasnya, mencium kedua tangan Luhan yang melingkar di lehernya untuk berbisik "Maafkan aku."

Luhan menyeringai menang, jelas Sehun sudah jauh lebih tenang tanpa membawa Taecyeon dalam percakapan mereka pagi ini, membuatnya tersenyum lega dan membalas ciuman Sehun yang mulai terasa lembut seperti biasanya.

" _mmhh…_ Sayang-…"

Dan ini bukan cara mengawali pagi yang baik mengingat bagian bawah tubuhnya masih terlalu sakit akibat permainan mereka malam tadi, jadi Luhan mengakhiri ciuman keduanya untuk lebih dulu duduk melingkari meja makan dan memanggil suaminya.

"Sayang, sarapan lebih dulu." Katanya tertunduk, wajahnya sudah merona karena malu hingga membuat Sehun terkekeh dan mau tak mau meletakkan pakaian Luhan untuk menghabiskan sarapan pertama mereka setelah tiga bulan tak mereka lakukan.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan mengganggumu pagi ini, jadi jangan merona dan membuatku ingin melakukan hal nakal denganmu."

Luhan sempat membulatkan matanya diiringi tawa Sehun yang begitu puas hingga membuatnya kesal dan menggerutu "Tidak lucu!" setelahnya dia juga ikut tertawa menyadari bahwa saat ini dia seperti melihat Sehun kembali menjadi Sehunnya yang dulu secara perlahan, yang selalu menggodanya dan terus melakukan segala cara untuk membuatnya tertawa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak ada yang tertinggal sayang?"

"Tidak, aku hanya membawa satu ransel kecil ke tempat ini."

"Baiklah."

Sementara Sehun mengunci kamar sewa yang akan dia tinggalkan, Luhan menunggu dengan sabar, sesekali melihat ke lorong yang menjadi jalan utama menuju ke kamarnya sebelum terkekeh memaklumi rasanya wajar jika Sehun marah karena memang tempat ini tak layak untuk dihuni.

 _Klik…!_

Lalu tak sengaja Luhan melihat tetangganya yang selalu mendesah setiap malam membuka pintu kamar mereka, menampilkan seorang wanita yang hanya memakai _dress_ merah diatas lutut diikuti pria yang pastinya adalah pria yang sama yang selalu membuatnya mendesah setiap malam.

"Baiklah aku akan datang lagi malam nanti, pastikan suamimu pergi seperti biasa."

Keduanya bertukar ciuman penuh nafsu didepan pintu, tangan si pria bahkan sudah menelusup kebagian bawah _dress_ wanita tersebut sementara Luhan dengan polosnya bergumam " _rupanya si ahjumma berselingkuh?"_

Yang sialnya, ucapannya tak sekedar gumaman kecil karena tak hanya Sehun tapi pasangan yang sedang berbagi ciuman panas itu mendengar celotehan polosnya hingga membuat mereka semua menoleh dan si wanita menggeram kesal mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Siapa yang kau panggil _ahjumma?"_

" _huh?"_

Luhan tak menyadari kondisinya terdesak, tapi dia tahu wanita yang dikiranya muda tapi ternyata berusia sekitar empat puluh tahun itu mendengar apa yang dikatakannya

" _ah,_ Maksudku _ahju-.._ nona cantik ternyata bersama dengan kekasihnya, bukan suaminya."

"Mwo? jadi kau pikir aku selingkuh?"

" _aniya,_ aku hanya menebak, tapi ternyata benar anda selingkuh!"

"Kau-…."

 _Refleks_ Luhan berlari ke belakang Sehun, mengintip dibelakang tubuh suaminya sementara nyonya tua itu terus mengicarnya kesal "Kemari kau biar kuajari cara bicara yang sopan pada wanita."

"Aku tidak berbicara dengan _ahjumma_ yang setiap malam mendesah karena selingkuhannya."

"Lu…"

Sehun memperingatkan sementara nyonya didepannya mulai terlihat sangat marah dan kini bicara pada Sehun "Hey beritahu temanmu untuk bersikap sopan padaku! Lagipula bukan hanya aku yang mendesah menjijikan, dia juga melakukannya, mendesah sangat menjijikan malam tadi entah dengan siapa!"

"Denganku."

Sontak wanita itu terlihat sangat terkejut sementara dengan lembut Sehun menarik Luhan dan mendekapnya erat untuk mengatakan "Dia memang temanku, tapi itu dulu sewaktu kami kecil, dulu dia kekasihku, tapi sudah menjadi mantan kekasih karena kami sudah menikah, _singkatnya,_ dia istriku, _ahjumma!"_

Setelahnya Sehun membawa Luhan pergi dari tempat tak layak ini, meninggalkan si ahjumma dan selingkuhannya yang tercengan sementara Luhan menoleh dan menjulurkan lidahnya penuh kemenangan " _bye_ ahjumma!" katanya terkikik dan tak lama melingkarkan tangan kanannya dipinggang Sehun seraya bersandar di pelukan suaminya dipenuhi senyum diseluruh parasnya yang cantik.

.

 _Tring…._

 _._

" _ha ha ha…_ Tapi kau lihat wajah mereka bukan? _Ha ha haaa…._ Aku puas akhirnya bisa membalas suara aneh si nyonya yang ternyata adalah ahjumma tua , _ha ha haaa…."_

Keduanya sudah sampai di café milik Sehun setengah jam setelah kejadian memalukan dimana mereka berpapasan dengan tetangga di samping kamar Luhan yang menatap mereka dari atas sampai bawah dengan tatapan tak suka.

Tak perlu ditanya apa alasan mereka menatap tak suka karena pasti desahan Luhan malam tadi adalah jawabannya, dan pria jelek itu, dia bahkan hampir memarahi Luhan jika Sehun tidak lebih dulu menatap galak pada pasangan suami istri yang sudah berhasil membuat istrinya tidur tidak nyaman selama tiga hari.

"Jangan banyak tertawa Lu, nanti perutmu _kram."_

Mengabaikan nasihat suaminya, Luhan lebih memilih untuk terus tertawa seraya berjalan menuju tempat favoritnya sementara Sehun mengikuti dari belakang dengan seluruh barang Luhan yang ada di tangannya.

Pemandangan ini tentunya merupakan pemandangan baru untuk kedua sepupu yang sedang menatap ke arah pintu masuk, pertama tak biasanya Luhan datang disaat café belum buka, kedua biasanya Sehun hanya akan bicara seperlunya pada Luhan, berbeda dengan pagi ini tak hanya menanggapi apapun yang dikatakan Luhan tapi Sehun juga terlihat sabar dan tenang mendengar ocehan Luhan yang menurut kedua saudara Kim itu sangatlah tidak penting.

"Dan kau lihat wajah suaminya sayang? Dia seperti ingin memukulku tapi takut saat kau berdiri di belakangku!"

"Tidak akan ada yang berani memukulmu selama aku disampingmu."

"Kau benar! Itu yang harus selalu kau ingat-… _Hay_ V, Hay L."

" _h-_ Hay Lu…"

Keduanya membalas sapaan Luhan sedikit canggung sebelum Myungsoo melempar pertanyaan "Kalian rujuk?" tanyanya terlampau polos membuat Luhan ingin menendang wajah tampan menyebalkan itu tapi diurungkan niatnya mengingat suasana hatinya sedang luar biasa bahagia saat ini.

" _well,_ Kami tidak pernah benar-benar akan berpisah jadi sebenarnya kami selalu rujuk, penuh cinta dan-…." Luhan meminta Myungsoo mendekat, lucunya Myungsoo menuruti keinginan Luhan hingga telinganya berada di dekat bibir tipis Luhan yang berbisik "Kami bergairah." Hingga membuat wajah Myungsoo berubah menjadi merah tanda dia muak atau lebih tepatnya dia benar-benar muak melihat _lovey-dovey_ pasangan suami istri yang sudah membuatnya kesal sejak tiga hari yang lalu.

" _oh ayolah!_ Kapan kau pulang ke Seoul?"

Luhan mendelik kesal saat pertanyaan menyebalkan itu terdengar, _moodnya_ seketika hilang saat melihat Sehun membawakan buah-buahan segar di piring kecil sebelum beralih menarik lengan Sehun dan berteriak menegaskan "AKU TIDAK AKAN PULANG SELAMA SUAMIKU BERADA DISINI! KAU DENGAR?"

Awalnya Myungsoo ingin membalas teriakan Luhan, tapi melihat bagaimana Sehun mendelik sangat mengerikan kearahnya, dia hanya berakhir menyedihkan untuk mengelap gelas dan piring sebelum menyadari bahwa sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi dan itu artinya café akan segera buka " _Baiklah,_ terserahmu saja Lu, aku akan membuka café." Katanya mengalah dengan berat hati seraya berjalan menuju pintu dan membalik tulisan _closed_ menjadi _open_ di depan pintu café.

"Myungsoo sudah tidak menganggumu cepat makan buahnya, ini bagus untuk bayi kita."

 _Tap!_

Myungsoo berhenti melangkah, matanya membulat lalu _refleks_ bibirnya berteriak seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya "BAYI SIAPA?" hal itu membuat Luhan tersentak kaget, Taehyung nyaris menjatuhkan gelasnya sementara Sehun memberikan tatapan super mengerikan dari teman Luhan yang sialnya kini juga menjadi teman sekaligus _partnernya_ di café.

" _y-_ YAK! KENAPA KAU TERUS BERTERIAK?"

Luhan tak terima dan Myungsoo, sebenarnya dia takut melihat Sehun terus melihat padanya, tapi peduli pada apa pada Sehun karena saat ini sesuatu yang lebih gawat sepertinya tengah mengancam kesuksesan café yang sudah dibangunnya bersama Sehun susah payah di tengah kota yang jarang menyukai café seperti Pyeongchan ini.

" _h-_ Hey Lu, maaf aku mengagetkanmu, tapi katakan padaku Sehun tidak mengatakan _"bayi kita"_ padamu, _ayo!_ Katakan padaku!" dia berlari mendekati Luhan, menatap temannya menyesal lalu memaksa Luhan untuk mengatakan hal gila yang membuat Sehun semakin kesal melihat tingkah partnernya.

"Sehun mengatakannya."

" _mwo?_ Mengatakan apa?"

Luhan berkedip lucu seraya mengunyah apel yang diberikan Sehun untuknya "Bayi kami, aku hamil, jadi katakan _hay_ pada keponakanmu."

Mata Myungsoo membulat sejadinya, harapannya seolah runtuh untuk menjual status duda Sehun mengingat saat ini sang ratu licik sedang mengusap manja perutnya seolah mencoba mengenalkan Luhan kecil kepada dunia

" _matilah aku."_

" _Wohohoho…._ Aku tahu ada yang aneh dari cara berjalanmu di hari pertama kau datang, tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau sedang membawa Sehun kecil di perutmu, _selamat_ menjadi ayah untukmu."

Dan berbeda dengan reaksi Myungsoo yang merana, sepupunya terlihat sangat bahagia mendengar kabar kehamilan Luhan dia bahkan mengucapkan selamat dan sedang memeluk Sehun sebagai ucapan dan rasa bahagianya juga " _penghianat kau Kim!"_ katanya frustasi lalu terlihat Taehyung memeluk Luhan seraya berkata "Selamat atas kehamilanmu Lu, Sehun benar-benar menantikan buah hati kalian."

" _ahahahaha…_ Aku tahu, aku hanya ingin membuatnya bersabar lebih lama, terimakasih kau tidak membuat ekspresi menyebalkan seperti sepupumu."

"Jangan samakan kami, dia itu bukan manusia."

"Kau benar! _omong-omong_ aku melihat kekasihmu datang kemarin sore, saat L dan Sehun berbelanja bahan makanan."

" _huh?"_

Taehyun terlihat merona sementara wajah Myungsoo semakin sengsara mendengar berita baru yang tak pernah diketahui sebelumnya "Kau melihat kami?"

"Ya, sedang berciuman… _ha ha ha …_ Aku ingat Sehun saat menggodaku dulu, kekasihmu sangat menggemaskan juga."

" _gomawo_ Lu, aku berencana menikahinya tahun depan dan kami akan-…."

"MWO? SEJAK KAPAN KAU MEMILIKI KEKASIH? JANGAN KATAKAN PADAKU AKU SATU-SATUNYA PERJAKA DI CAFÉ INI!"

Lagi-lagi Myungsoo berteriak, membuat Luhan terlonjak kaget sementara Sehun dan Taehyung kompak menyindir "Sayangnya kau bukan perjaka." Yang mana hal itu sungguh menyinggung Myungsoo sementara Luhan terkikik puas menikmati apel segar yang disediakan Sehun untuknya.

" _ha ha ha…._ rasakan! selamanya kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan pasangan jika terus bertingkah konyol seperti itu, _ha ha ha…._ tenang sayang, ada papa dan paman V, mereka akan melindungi kau dari paman Myungsoo yang menyedihkan, _ha ha ha…."_

Luhan tampaknya sangat puas, dia juga berbagi rasa puasnya bersama bayinya dan bayi Sehun hingga membuat perasaan hangat menyelinap di hati Sehun melihat bagaimana istrinya terlihat bahagia, begitupula dengan Taehyung, dia seolah bisa merasakan kebahagiaan calon orang tua didepannya hingga rasanya pernikahan yang sudah direncanakannya bersama sang kekasih ingin benar-benar diselenggarkan secepat mungkin.

"Doakan semua rencana pernikahanku lancar."

"Tenang saja V, jika kau sudah memiliki niat semua akan berjalan lancar."

Mengangguk setuju, Taehyung mulai mengambil posisinya di _counter_ pemesanan untuk melempar _serbet_ bersih ke wajah sepupunya "Bersiap, pelanggan sudah ramai." Katanya mengerling pintu masuk dan benar saja, segerombolan pelanggan yang didominasi perempuan berbondong memasuki café hingga membuat Luhan merasa risih dan berpura-pura sibuk di tempat favoritnya saat ini.

" _oppaa…..L oppa….V Oppa….Sehun Oppa….._ Kami datang lagi!"

" _oh ayolah!_ Berhenti menjual ketampanan kalian! Ini membuatku kesal." Katanya menggerutu melihat bagaimana Myungsoo harus berpura-pura tersenyum saat wajah memelas karena tidak memiliki pasangan mendominasi sementara V sudah harus melayani pelanggan remaja wanita dengan sabar _khas_ dengan suara berat nan seksi yang menjadi andalannya.

" _sshhh…._ Jumlah mereka banyak sekali!"

Luhan menancap kesal apel kecilnya dengan garpu, melahapnya kesal sementara matanya diam-diam melirik kerumunan pelanggan yang benar-benar di dominasi oleh wanita cantik, hal itu membuatnya sangat risih mengingat suaminya adalah salah satu incaran para remaja dan dia membencinya, sangat membencinya sampai suara berat Sehun terdengar membuyarkan kemarahannya.

"Sayang."

" _hmh?"_

"Kau bisa tunggu dikamarku jika tidak nyaman berada disini!"

Luhan menggeleng, memasang senyum terbaiknya untuk mengatakan "Aku baik-baik saja, lagipula aku ingin mellihatmu, _dan mengawasimu."_ Kalimat terakhirnya diucapkan sangat pelan, Sehun tentu saja tidak mendengarnya dan hanya menatap istrinya sedikit merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menemaninya sepanjang waktu "Bersabar sebentar, _hmm?"_

Membuat tanda bulat dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya, Luhan berkedip lucu seraya mengatakan "Oke!" sampai suara manja seseorang terdengar saat memanggil suaminya "Sehun oppa…"

Sontak hal itu membuat Luhan dan Sehun menoleh, mencari asal suara diikuti suara geraman Luhan yang mendengus " _oh tidak! Kau lagi!"_ sementara Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum kaku melihat pelanggan tetapnya sedang berada disana, selalu datang tepat waktu, hanya untuk membawakannya banyak makanan yang dirasanya tidak perlu untuk dibawakan.

"Hay nona Park."

Luhan membulatkan mata, _kesal dan kesal,_ tentu saja! Suaminya terlihat sangat tenang sedang menyapa gadis lain tepat di depan matanya, jadi dia tidak memiliki alasan untuk bersikap tenang walau tangan Sehun sedang menggenggam jemarinya saat ini.

" _oh?_ Kau lagi?"

Lalu si gadis merasa terkejut melihat tangan Sehun menggenggam jemari pria asing yang baru saja bertengkar dengannya sekitar tiga hari yang lalu, dia tidak mengganti bajunya, masih menggunakan mantel serupa hingga nada sinis terdengar dari bibir keji yang kesal melihat tangan pria menyebalkan itu digenggam oleh jemari hangat dan besar milik Sehun.

"Kenapa kau belum kembali ke Seoul?"

Merasa terpancing, Luhan membalas "Bukankah sudah jelas? Suamiku disini jadi aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk pulang!"

" _tsk!_ Sehun oppa bahkan selalu sendiri selama tiga bulan ini, sebelum café ini ramai dia selalu sendiri! Lalu kenapa setelah café ini ramai kau datang dan mengklaim Sehun oppa sebagai suamimu? Dimana rasa malu milikmu? Apa kau tidak memilikinya lagi? _HAH!"_

" _KAU-…."_

Luhan sudah berdiri dari kursinya, sangat tergoda untuk menjambak si rambut pirang sampai tangan Sehun menarik lengannya, memaksanya untuk duduk dengan tatapan dingin dan itu membuat Luhan sangat terluka menyadari bahwa saat ini suaminya sedang membela wanita lain, tepat dihadapannya.

" _wae?_ Kau membelanya?"

"….."

"Tentu saja! Sehun oppa selalu melindungiku selama kami saling mengenal, dan setelah resmi bercerai denganmu kami memutuskan untuk berkencan hingga melanjutkan hubungan kami ke jenjang pernikahan, _ya kan oppa?"_

"… _.."_

Yang membuat Luhan kesal bukan _statement_ gila dari si rambut pirang yang mengatakan akan menikah dengan suaminya, _sebenarnya dia kesal,_ tapi melihat Sehun hanya diam tak memberi jawaban apapun adalah hal yang sangat membuatnya marah, suaminya juga hanya terus memandangnya tanpa berniat memberi penjelasan dan Luhan muak melihat sikapnya.

"LEPAS! KAU MEMBUATKU KESAL!"

Jadilah dia menghempas kasar tangan Sehun, berjalan ke arah pintu utama membuat Myungsoo panik dan berusaha menghentikan Luhan "Lu tenanglah, mereka tidak ada hubungan apapun!" katanya menghalangi jalan Luhan membuat si pria cantik yang tengah mengandung itu semakin murka dan memaki Myungsoo yang sama sekali tak bersalah

"BERISIK! Bukan kau yang harusnya memberiku penjelasan."

"Tapi-.. _mau bagaimanapun juga kau mengandung keponakan kecilku!"_

"MINGGIR!"

" _tsk!_ beruntung kau akan segera bercerai darinya oppa! Tempramennya sangat buruk dan dia sangat menyebalkan, aku bersyukur kau akan segera berpisah dengan pria seperti-….."

Ucapan Park Jiyeon seketika terhenti saat melihat Sehun terburu-buru keluar dari _counter pembayaran,_ lelaki tampan itu terlihat cemas dan mengejar si pria menyebalkan itu entah untuk apa.

 _Bukankah mereka akan bercerai?_

Itu yang ada di pikiran Jiyeon, tapi melihat bagaimana Sehun panik mengejar si pria menyebalkan hanya membuatnya tersenyum pahit seolah membenarkan bahwa kabar perceraian Sehun memang hanya rumor sampah yang tak terbukti kebenarannya.

"AKU MAU PERGI DAN JANGAN HALANGI-….."

Tiba-tiba saja lengannya ditarik cepat, lalu tengkuk lehernya dicengkram sangat kuat dan tak lama bibirnya sedang dilumat kasar oleh suaminya yang tak melihat keadaan café, _Luhan panik,_ bukannya dia tidak senang dengan pembuktian yang sedang diberikan Sehun, tapi mendengar bisikan dari pelanggan remaja di café milik suaminya hanya membuat Luhan merasa bersalah dan mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh darinya.

" _hmmh—_ Sayang, _cukup…."_

Dan Luhan tak banyak berkutik tatkala bibir Sehun terus menuntut, memintanya untuk memberikan akses, _dan ya,_ Luhan tak memiliki pilihan lain selain pasrah membuka bibirnya dan membiarkan Sehun melilitkan dua lidah mereka, membuat Luhan bersumpah ciuman mereka terlalu dalam bahkan melebihi saat mereka bercinta malam tadi.

" _sayang-…."_

Barulah saat Luhan membujuknya kali ini, Sehun mendengarkan. Dia melepas ciuman panas yang membuat suasana di café menjadi tegang hanya untuk menarik tengkuk Luhan dan menyatukan dua dahi mereka, menatapnya tegas dengan nafas terengah hanya untuk mengatakan "Jangan ragukan aku lagi, _jangan-…!_ Kau dengar?"

Melihat bagaimana Sehun memandangnya putus asa hanya membuat Luhan merasa bersalah untuk mengangguk seraya bergumam "Aku dengar." Berharap agar jawabannya bisa menenangkan Sehun dan benar saja, suaminya tersenyum sangat bahagia dan menariknya kedalam pelukan terhangat yang selalu membuat merasa Luhan terlindungi hanya karena dua lengan suaminya melingkari pinggang dan tubuhnya yang kecil.

"Maaf nona Park, hari ini kami tidak menyediakan salad kesukaanmu, jadi aku rasa kau bisa pergi dan berhenti mengganggu istriku!"

" _mwo?"_

"Sehun…."

Luhan tahu Sehun marah, tapi bicara kasar pada seorang wanita bukan suatu hal yang biasa dilakukan suaminya hingga membuat Luhan merasa itu sedikit keterlaluan melihat wajah si nona pirang sudah menjadi pucat karena Sehun bekata kasar padanya.

" _ah ya,_ Apapun yang kau dengar tentang rumor perceraianku, _lupakan!_ Aku tidak akan pernah bercerai atau menceraikannya, dan sekalipun kami berpisah aku tidak akan menikah lagi, _kau tahu kenapa?_ Karena aku tidak bisa mencintai orang lain seperti aku mencintai dan menggilai istriku saat ini, _apa kita sudah jelas?"_

" _Kau…."_

"Jadi silakan pergi, kau membuat istriku cemas."

"Sehun jangan terlalu kasar pada nona Park." Myungsoo memperingatkan diabaikan Sehun yang justru semakin tegas mengatakan "Sebaiknya jangan datang ke café jika hanya ingin bertemu denganku, _terimakasih."_ Katanya terlalu kasar membuat Luhan sedikit terkejut sementara mata si nona pirang sudah berkaca-kaca sebelum berteriak "TEGA SEKALI KAU!" lalu pergi berlari meninggalkan café setelah sebelumnya menabrak kencang bahu Sehun yang masih memeluk Luhan.

"Sehun…"

"Tidak apa sayang, dia akan baik-baik saja." katanya memberitahu, membiarkan suara pintu café dibanting oleh Jiyeon lalu terdengar lagi suara teriakan wanita cantik yang sepertinya menabrak seseorang di pintu masuk.

" _rrghh—MINGGIR KAU!_ "

Dia memaki seseorang yang sedang berada di pintu masuk, tak sengaja terjatuh di pelukan pria itu dan kembali berteriak dengan mata berkaca-kaca "PAKAI MATAMU SAAT BERJALAN!"

 _Well,_ sebenarnya kesalahan sepenuhnya milik Jiyeon, tapi pria yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk rupanya sudah berdiri disana cukup lama, hanya bisa memandang keadaan didalam café dan jujur, hatinya juga terluka melihat bagaimana Sehun dan Luhan saling berpagutan mesra didepan umum dan berakhir mengumumkan tentang bagaimana jenis hubungan yang mereka miliki saat ini.

"Maaf nona."

"MINGGIR KAU!"

" _oh tidak, ini gawat."_

Dan saat suara pria itu terdengar, Myungsoo tak sengaja menoleh, awalnya dia ingin memastikan pelanggan tetapnya baik-baik saja walau harus berakhir menenggak air liurnya melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri tepat di depan café milik Sehun dan kini melangkah masuk kedalam café.

" _Se-_ Sehun, aku rasa kau harus melihat siapa yang datang."

"Apa yang kau katakan? Siapa yang-…."

 _Refleks,_ tangan Sehun menarik Luhan ke belakang tubuhnya, _seolah melindunginya_ dari seseorang hingga membuat Luhan mencari tahu, mengintip dari balik bahu Sehun dan cukup terkejut melihat siapa yang datang ke café milik Sehun, sedang menatapnya dan memancarkan aura yang membuat keadaan di café serta mimik wajah suaminya menjadi tegang seolah kekacauan bisa terjadi kapanpun selama keberadaan pria itu terlihat di sekitar mereka.

"Taecyeon?"

Luhan memanggil, disaat bersamaan tangan Sehun menggenggamnya semakin kuat melihat pria yang memintanya untuk mengakhiri pernikahan mereka berdiri disana, sedang menatap keduanya tanpa sedikitpun rasa bersalah terlihat diwajahnya.

"Hay Lu, aku ingin menjemputmu pulang."

Sehun berdiri semakin menutupi Luhan, matanya bertatapan langsung dengan mata Mafia yang kini memandangnya sangat dingin untuk menegaskan "Luhan akan tetap disini, _bersamaku."_ Katanya dibalas tawa dingin Taecyeon yang menatap Sehun tak percaya " _seriously?_ Setelah kau pergi meninggalkannya kau ingin kembali memilikinya?"

Suara Taecyeon menjadi berat, hal itu membuat Luhan tergerak untuk melakukan sesuatu dan berbisik pada suaminya "Biarkan aku bicara dengannya."

Namun seperti awal saat kedatangan Jiyeon di café miliknya, Sehun hanya diam tak merespon, dia tidak melarang tapi juga tidak mengizinkan istrinya berbicara dengan pria yang hingga saat ini masih begitu terobsesi pada istrinya.

Jadilah Sehun menahan lengan Luhan saat istrinya hendak pergi mendekati pria yang masih menatapnya tak berkedip, dia juga melakukan hal yang sama, tak berkedip menatap bajingan yang sudah membuatnya berfikiran gila untuk meninggalkan Luhan beberapa waktu yang lalu, hatinya memendam rasa kesal dan marah yang tak bisa dijelaskan, sementara raut wajahnya tenang seraya bergumam "Biar aku saja." tanpa menatap pada Luhan yang sontak terkejut mendengar ucapan suaminya.

" _a-_ Apa yang baru saja kau katakan?"

Sehun tersenyum, dikecupnya surai sang istri yang terlihat cemas untuk berbisik "Ada yang harus kami bicarakan, tunggu aku disini."

"TIDAK!" Luhan berteriak tegas, membuat suasana semakin tegang karena membiarkan Sehun bersama dengan Taecyeon adalah sebuah kesalahan, dia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

" _Luhan…"_

"Kau ingat terakhir kali kalian berbicara? Kau pergi meninggalkan aku dan anak kita, pikirmu aku akan membiarkan hal itu terulang lagi?"

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi, aku janji."

"Tidak Oh Sehun, aku bilang tidak! Kau dengar?" katanya cemas, tatapan Luhan sudah tidak fokus terlebih saat Taecyeon terus menatapnya sendu, dia takut pria yang terkenal di dunianya yang mengerikan itu akan melakukan apapun hanya untuk membawanya pergi dari Sehun atau membuat Sehun pergi lagi dirinya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian berbicara, _tidak akan!"_

Buru-buru Sehun menangkup wajah cantik istrinya, segera menyatukan kedua dahi mereka dan meminta Luhan tenang hanya dengan tatapannya, awalnya Luhan mengelak tapi saat Sehun memaksa agar dirinya tenang, perlahan nafasnya mulai teratur dan Luhan membalas tatapan memohon suaminya, dia jelas kalah pada situasi ini, situasi dimana Sehun berhasil menguasainya dan benar saja, hanya dengan kalimat "Percaya padaku kali ini, jika aku pergi aku bersedia dibenci anak kita seumur hidup, _hmmh?"_

Membuat Luhan ragu seragunya, tapi tak tega jika harus terus menahan suaminya yang terlihat ingin menyelesaikan masalah lama dengan Taecyeon, hal itu membuat Luhan menyerah, tangannya mencengkram kuat leher Sehun, setengah mencekik suaminya untuk mengancam, memastikan bahwa pria didepannya akan kembali tanpa kekuarangan satu apapun.

"Jika kau terluka atau jika kau pergi meninggalkan aku lagi, _aku bersumpah,_ aku bersumpah akan mati bersama anakmu." Katanya berkilat dipenuhi tatapan cemas yang selalu berhasil membuat Sehun merasa begitu dicintai pria cantiknya.

Jadilah lelaki yang akan segera menjadi seorang ayah itu tersenyum, mengecup bibir istrinya cukup lama sebelum beralih memeluk seraya mencium surai Luhan yang terlihat resah melepasnya "Itu tidak akan terjadi, aku akan kembali untuk melihat anakku lahir ke dunia ini, menggenggam tangan mungilnya bersama dengan satu-satunya pria yang selalu aku cintai dalam hidupku." Katanya meyakinkan, mencium kening Luhan lalu menggesekan hidungnya di hidung bangir sang istri "Aku pergi dulu, hanya sebentar." Pintanya dan pada akhirnya Luhan luluh hingga sebuah anggukan diberikan Luhan sebagai tanda persetujuannya "Cepat kembali."

Sekali lagi Sehun mencium kening istrinya seraya mengangguk "Aku akan segera kembali." Balasnya lalu beralih pada dua temannya untuk berpesan "Jaga istriku sampai aku kembali."

Setelahnya Sehun melangkah mendekati pria yang masih begitu terobsesi pada istrinya, dan setiap kali dirinya mengingat hal bodoh yang coba dilakukannya beberapa bulan yang lalu hanya membuat suara geram terdengar dari bibirnya yang terkatup rapat.

"Aku rasa kita perlu bicara."

Sehun memperingatkan, tatapannya sudah dipenuhi emosi namun hanya dibalas senyum Taecyeon yang terasa mengerikan untuk menjawab "Baiklah." Tanpa berkedip menatap Luhan namun mengeluarkan aura mengerikan saat berhadapan dengan Sehun.

Keduanya kini beranjak pergi entah kemana, meninggalkan Luhan yang terlihat cemas namun tak bisa melakukan apapun dan hanya berakhir duduk di tempat favoritnya berharap Sehun segera kembali padanya, _secepatnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _BLAM!_

 _._

 _._

Terdengar pintu mobil dibanting cukup kencang oleh pemiliknya, menampilkan Sehun yang terlihat begitu marah diikuti suara mobil lain yang tak lain adalah milik Taecyeon dan juga berhenti tepat disamping mobil miliknya.

Keduanya kini berada di sebuah tempat dengan pemandangan pantai tak jauh dari tempat mereka, Sehun sengaja membawa Taecyeon jauh dari café miliknya, hanya untuk berjaga-jaga jika pembicaraan mereka akan melebihi sekedar dari pembicaraan yang sewajarnya.

Sehun lebih dulu bersandar di _kap_ mobil miliknya diikuti Taecyeon yang juga bersandar di _kap_ mobil miliknya, keduanya sama-sama menikmati pemandangan pantai untuk sejenak, membiarkan angin mendinginkan kepala mereka yang terasa begitu panas sampai Taecyeon lebih dulu membuka suara yang terasa sama dingin dengan suasana pantai pagi ini.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau masih begitu bodoh membiarkan Luhan berada disekitarmu, haruskah aku mengingatkanmu tentang kesepakatan yang telah kita buat?"

Samar memang, tapi Sehun bisa mendengar dengan jelas pertanyaan sarkas dari pria disampingnya, sekilas dia menoleh pada pria yang mungkin bisa menjaga Luhan lebih baik darinya, tapi melihat bagaimana Luhan menunggunya dengan sabar hanya membuat Sehun bertaruh Taecyeon memang bisa menjaga Luhan dengan baik, tapi tidak bisa memberi rasa bahagia untuk istrinya.

Jadilah dia menarik dalam nafasnya, mempersiapkan kemungkinan terburuk untuk mengatakan "Maaf." Yang mana hal itu sontak membuat perhatian Taecyeon teralihkan dan terlihat wajah berharap dari sang mafia yang sosoknya begitu ditakuti.

"Maaf? Untuk apa?"

" _haah~"_

Sehun menarik dalam lagi nafasnya, sejenak mendinginkan hatinya yang panas sebelum beralih dan menatap Taecyeon dengan mantap tanpa rasa takut dan menyesal "Aku sudah memutuskan untuk tetap berada di samping Luhan, bersama anak-anak kami kelak, _sampai tua."_

Taecyeon mendengarkan seluruh pernyataan Sehun, rasanya baru kemarin mereka memiliki perjanjian tentang Luhan, tapi hari ini Sehun melanggarnya, dia bahkan tak menyesal setelah semua hal menyedihkan yang disisakannya untuk Luhan selama hampir tiga bulan berlalu.

" _mwo?_ Kau menginginkan Luhan kembali padamu?"

Menatap tanpa keraguan sedikit pun, Sehun mengangguk membenarkan "Ya, sedari awal Luhan milikku dan akan berakhir menjadi milikku juga."

" _HA HA HA….omong kosong!"_

Kedua tangan Taecyeon sudah terkepal sempurna, antara marah dan murka mendominasi dirinya saat Sehun mengatakan hal diluar dugaannya mengingat pria disampingnya sudah berjanji untuk menyerahkan bahagia Luhan padanya.

"Kau bahkan melewati banyak air mata Luhan saat kau pergi meninggalkannya! Lantas apa yang membuatmu berfikir bisa kembali pada Luhan dengan mudahnya, _HAH?!"_

Bohong jika makian Taecyeon tidak berdampak untuk mental Sehun sebagai seorang suami, _ya,_ tentu saja itu banyak menyakitinya terlebih saat mendengar dirinya telah melewati banyak air mata Luhan sejak kepergiannya.

 _Mungkin,_ Jika keberadaan bayinya belum dirinya ketahui, dia dengan senang hati akan membiarkan Luhan bersama pria lain, menikmati kehancuran dirinya sendiri kelak, tapi cerita berbeda terjadi malam tadi, malam dimana dirinya tanpa sengaja mengetahui akan menjadi seorang ayah adalah malam yang membuat Sehun membulatkan tekad untuk mempertahankan Luhan bagaimanapun caranya bersama dengan buah hati mereka yang akan segera lahir dalam beberapa bulan.

"Anakku…"

Jadi persetan dengan semua perkataan _konfrontasi_ Taecyeon, dia tidak akan terpengaruh lagi, Luhan memang banyak terluka saat bersama dirinya, tapi bahagia Luhan adalah dirinya, jadi sekalipun Luhan terluka dia akan tetap bahagia jika dirinya tetap tinggal tanpa harus meninggalkan, hal itu yang membuat Sehun mantap untuk tidak meninggalkan Luhan untuk alasan apapun terlebih mereka akan memiliki seorang malaikat kecil dalam beberapa bulan mendatang.

Matanya pun terpejam, menikmati semilir angin sebelum kembali menarik dalam nafasnya dan berucap tegas memberitahu Taecyeon "Aku tinggal karena Luhan mengandung anakku." katanya cukup tenang untuk mengatasi rasa cemasnya, berharap Taecyeon mengerti hingga kalimat "Dan aku akan membesarkan buah hatiku bersama Luhan, sampai kami tua nanti." Berhasil dikatakannya dengan tegas hingga membuat hening menyelimuti suasana pagi yang cukup merdu diiringi suara burung dan suara ombak pantai bersahutan saling memanggil.

"Jadi maaf, aku tidak berbagi Luhan dengan siapapun, tidak keluargaku, tidak teman-temanku, terlebih dirimu! Luhan milikku, _selamanya hanya milikku."_

Kemungkinan terbesarnya Sehun menebak Taecyeon akan memukul wajahnya, kemungkinan terburuknya mungkin dirinya akan berakhir di rumah sakit ini, dan hal yang paling tidak mungkin terjadi adalah Taecyeon tetap bersikap tenang.

Namun sialnya Taecyeon memang bersikap tenang, terlalu tenang hingga membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya namun tak bersuara, sedetik dia menunggu rasa sakit yang akan dirasakan tubuhnya tapi detik berikutnya justru suara tawa Taecyeon yang terdengar, _sangat tulus,_ dan hal itu sukses membuat Sehun menoleh namun tetap pada pendirian untuk tidak bertanya apapun.

" _ha ha ha….baiklah,_ Baiklah aku rasa aku kalah telak jika itu menyangkut isi hati Luhan."

" _huh?"_

Tawa sang mafia perlahan kian terdengar sendu, tak ada lagi tawa lepas seperti diawal, membuat Sehun ragu untuk menoleh namun berakhir memperhatikan segala gerak-gerik Taecyeon yang tidak mencerminkan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang pembunuh.

"Entah cinta seperti apa yang kau dan Luhan miliki, entah kesetiaan macam apa yang mengikat kalian berdua, _aku tidak peduli,_ tidak peduli lagi karena aku muak berada di tengah-tengah cinta yang sulit kumasuki."

Sehun tetap tidak merespon, dia cenderung melihat raut luka diwajah yang memiliki banyak goresan luka tersisa, dia juga bisa mendengar sendu suara Taecyeon menunjukkan kehancuran hatinya persis saat Luhan meninggalkannya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

" _aku menyerah."_

Dan bohong jika Sehun tidak bisa merasakan gemuruh kehancuran dibalik suara lirih yang bersahutan dengan suara ombak, getaran di suaranya cukup menunjukkan bahwa pria yang terkenal keji di dunianya akhirnya menderita hanya karena cintanya yang tak terbalas.

Harusnya Sehun menyorakan kemenangannya, mengatakan banyak hal seperti _terimakasih atau keputusan yang bagus,_ namun semua itu sirna tertahan di kerongkongannya saat mendengar suara itu bergemuruh penuh luka dan kehancuran.

Matanya hanya memperhatikan bagaimana pria disampingnya menyambut kehancuran hidupnya seraya mengatakan hal-hal yang terus membuatnya hancur tak bersisa seolah membiarkan benda tajam menyayat luka di hatinya.

"Dan kau tahu? Dengan atau tanpa bayi kalian, Luhan akan tetap datang mengejar cintamu, dia akan selalu menangis jika merindukanmu dan akan tersenyum saat tahu kau baik-baik saja, dia selalu seperti itu selama tiga bulan ini dan itu membuatku putus asa."

"….."

 _Ya,_ sudah dikatakan Sehun sebelumnya, dia mengutuk keputusannya pergi tiga bulan yang lalu, berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikan istrinya atau mencari tahu tentang keadaan pria cantiknya.

 _Dia baik-baik saja, akan baik-baik saja._

Itulah kemunafikan seorang Oh Sehun, meyakini satu alasan tanpa bisa dibuktikan, menganggap semuanya akan baik-baik saja disaat hatinya sendiri hancur berkeping, sikap tak acuhnya adalah yang paling buruk hingga membuat kekasih hatinya menderita menahan rindu dan rasa sakit melewati kesulitan pada awal kehamilannya.

Sehun memiliki setumpuk rasa bersalah pada Luhan, dia juga memiliki segunung sumpah untuk membayar rasa bersalahnya pada Luhan setelah ini, dia akan melakukan apapun agar Luhan kembali menjadi miliknya, _seutuhnya,_ tanpa harus saling meninggalkan.

"Dia begitu mencintaimu, jiwa dan raganya, pikiran dan hatinya, semua hanya tentangmu."

Ucapan Taecyeon sukses membuat sebaris senyum di bibir tipis Sehun, pengusaha muda itu pun terlihat sendu menatap pantai seraya bergumam "Aku tahu." Lirihnya pilu hingga membuat keadaan kembali canggung diantara dua pria yang begitu mencintai Luhan dalam hidup mereka.

"Tapi apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?" Sehun bertanya dibalas tatapan malas Taecyeon yang bertanya " _Wae?_ pikirmu aku melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan? _Well,_ mungkin aku memang akan melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan padamu, itu rencanaku di sepanjang perjalanan menuju café kecil yang menyedihkan milikmu, aku benar-benar akan melakukannya jika Luhan tidak terlihat ketakutan saat melihat padaku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia tidak takut melihatku, tapi dia ketakutan saat fokusku ada padamu, seperti aku bisa melakukan apa saja untuk membuatmu menderita dan dia benar, aku bisa menyakitimu jika ingin dibenci Luhan, sayangnya aku tidak ingin dia membenciku, aku juga mencintainya sebagai seorang pria."

" _tsk!_ Berhentilah melihat Luhan seperti kau melihat mendiang istrimu, kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri jika terus melakukan hal itu."

Taecyeon menyeringai, dikeluarkannya sebatang rokok dari dalam mantel lalu dinyalakan dengan pemantik merah miliknya, sesekali dia mengepul asap rokoknya lalu tersenyum lirih menjawab ucapan Sehun "Aku tidak mencintainya sebagai mendiang istriku."

" _huh?"_

Kepulan asap rokoknya melewati wajah Sehun, setelahnya Taecyeon mematikan rokok dengan menginjaknya asal untuk menegaskan "Katakan aku menghianati cinta mendiang istriku, tapi aku juga tidak bisa membohongi hatiku jika aku mencintai Luhan dengan cara yang berbeda."

 _Refleks_ kedua tangan Sehun terkepal, wajahnya dibuat setenang mungkin walau hatinya bergemuruh panas mendengar ada orang lain yang juga mencintai istrinya, hal yang dilakukan Sehun untuk mengatasi panas dihatinya hanya diam menikmati angin sejuk yang berhembus bergantian dengan amarah yang mulai sulit dikendalikan dihatinya.

"Jadi kau tidak pernah menganggap Luhan sebagai pengganti sosok mendiang istrimu?"

"Menjadikannya Rein hanya alasanku agar bisa memiliki Luhan seutuhnya."

" _Kau-….!"_

" _haah~_ Percuma kau marah, Luhan tetap milikmu."

Dan benar saja, Sehun sedikit lebih tenang mendengar kalimat Luhan miliknya, sekuat tenaga dia mencoba untuk tetap menahan emosi sementara Taecyeon beralih pergi masuk kedalam mobilnya "Sampaikan salamku untuk Luhan."

Tak menoleh ke tempat Taecyeon saat ini, Sehun membalas "Kau tidak berhak memberi salam untuknya."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu katakan padanya untuk menyerah padamu jika dia lelah."

"Dia tidak akan lelah padaku."

"Aku tahu lalu bagaimana jika seperti ini-…." Kalimatnya menggantung, membuat Sehun mau tak mau menoleh dan mendengar ucapan mengancam dari pria yang masih terlihat hancur namun tetap tersenyum saat mengatakan "Jika kau membuatnya terluka atau paling buruk meninggalkannya, aku akan datang untuk menghancurkanmu, tak bersisa kali ini."

Sehun tertawa renyah, menerima tantangan Taecyeon dengan membalas "Pastikan kau menghancurkan aku jika hal itu terjadi."

Menyeringai penuh luka, Taecyeon terlihat sendu saat mengatakan "Pasti, dan aku berharap saat itu terjadi." katanya masuk kedalam mobil, tak lama suara mesin mobilnya terdengar hingga sosok yang terluka itu benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Sehun juga Luhan, _mungkin,_ karena tanpa disadarinya Sehun tanpa alasan yang pasti seolah bisa merasakan hancur yang kini dirasakan Taecyeon.

Membuat kedua matanya terpejam erat sementara hembusan angin menerpa wajah pucatnya, hatinya yang panas kini memukul sakit, tanpa sadar pula air matanya menetes karena terlalu lega menyadari tak ada lagi yang bisa memisahkan dirinya dengan Luhan selamanya.

Air mata itu dibiarkan menetes mewakili rasa sesaknya, sesekali dia memukul kencang dadanya seraya mengucap janji untuk tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama pada Luhan, _pada istrinya dan_ pada anak-anaknya kelak.

" _Aku mencintaimu Lu."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sementara itu…_

 _._

 _SLURRP!_

"Aku tambah lagi!"

Setidaknya ini adalah gelas keempat _milkshake strawberry_ yang diminum habis oleh si pria cantik yang sedang mengandung anak pertamanya. Dia sudah seperti ini sejak kepergian Sehun setengah jam yang lalu, duduk di tempat favoritnya seraya memesan _milkshake strawberry._

Lucunya Myungsoo dan Taehyung mengira Luhan akan kehilangan nafsu makan atau mengemil mengingat Sehun sedang berbicara dengan orang yang berbahaya, tapi kenyataan berbeda dilakukan Luhan, dia memakan apapun yang diberikan Taehyung atau Myungsoo, roti gandum, susu dan kini _milkshake,_ awalnya itu tidak membuat kedua teman Sehun lega mengetahui Luhan tidak cemas.

Namun rupanya mereka salah, ini adalah cara Luhan melampiaskan rasa cemasnya, dia tidak lapar, tidak ingin mengemil tapi memaksakan diri untuk membuat mulutnya sibuk karena tidak mau berakhir menangis mencemaskan suaminya.

Taehyung yang menyadari pertama kali tingkah Luhan, dia terus memesan makanan, melahapnya habis namun matanya terus melihat ke pintu utama dan tak mau menoleh sedikitpun melihat apa yang sedang mereka sajikan.

Jadilah dia melarang sepupunya saat gelas keempat _milkshake_ siap diberikan pada Luhan, memberi kode yang dibalas pertanyaan tak mengerti dari Myungsoo "Kenapa?"

"Lihat wajahnya, dia tidak lapar dan justru akan memuntahkan isi perutnya jika kita terus memberikan _milkshake."_

"Tapi itu satu-satunya cara agar dia tidak berteriak."

"Biar aku yang bicara dengannya."

"Hey! Cepat berikan aku _milkshake!"_

Luhan meninggikan suaranya, tangannya sudah siap menggenggam gelas _milkshake_ yang tak kunjung datang hingga membuatnya kesal dan tak sabar "Sebentar Lu." Taehyung yang membalas, dia sengaja mengganti segelas _milkshake_ pesanan Luhan dengan air mineral yang diterima Luhan tanpa protes karena matanya masih memandang ke arah pintu utama.

" _Gomawo."_ Balasnya asal dan tak lama menyemburkan air yang sudah berada di mulutnya " _y-_ Yak! aku tidak minta air mineral, mana _milkshake_ milikku?!"

Dia berteriak marah tapi seluruh wajahnya pucat karena cemas, membuat Taehyung mau tak mau menunduk untuk memberi peringatan pada pria yang sedang membawa buah hati Sehun di dalam perutnya "Tidak ada _milkshake_ lagi, perutmu bisa meledak karena sakit."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Wajahmu pucat dan kau terlihat mual."

"Aku baik!" katanya bersikeras hingga Taehyung terpaksa mengatakan "Baiklah, tapi itu berbahaya untuk bayimu."

" _huh?_ Kenapa bayiku?"

" _oh ayolah!_ Kau dokternya bukan Taehyung!"

Myungsoo menggerutu dibalas tatapan tajam Taehyung dan muka kesal Luhan saat melihatnya "Kalau begitu aku tahu apa yang baik dan tidak untuk bayiku."

"Kau tidak tahu Lu." timpalnya lagi, membuat Taehyung terpaksa menyela dengan memuji Luhan agar kesalnya hilang pada Myungsoo "Begini, dari yang kubaca jika seseorang yang sedang hamil terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi gula akan berakibat obesitas pada bayi mereka kelak, kau mau hal itu terjadi pada bayimu?" sejujurnya Taehyung sedang merutuki omong kosong tak beralasan yang sedang diucapkan bibirnya, menebak Luhan yang notabene- _nya_ seorang dokter akan memberikan ceramah sepanjang rel kereta karena memberikan informasi yang asal dan tak ada kebenarannya.

"Benarkah?"

Namun diluar dugaan Taehyung, Luhan justru terlihat panik karena ucapannya yang tak beralasan, ditambah Myungsoo yang terus menimpali "Ya! tentu saja dan orang-orang akan mengejek anakmu kelak, kau mau itu terjadi?"

Pucat dan cemas, buru-buru Luhan mendorong gelas _milkshake-nya,_ mengambil segelas air mineral yang diberikan Taehyun dan menenggaknya sampa habis "Tidak akan ada yang mengejek anakku, kau dengar?" katanya mengancam dibalas kekehan Taehyung yang mau tak mau berterimakasih pada mulut besar sepupunya.

" _tsk!_ Aku tidak percaya kau seorang dokter." katanya kembali menggerutu, membuat Luhan hampir terpancing emosinya jika suara pintu café tidak terbuka dan menampilkan seseorang yang kehadirannya sangat dinantikan Luhan.

"SEHUN!"

Si pria cantik pun memekik, berlari menghampiri suaminya dengan mengabaikan _kram_ di perutnya karena terlalu banyak meminum _milkshake_ super lezat buatan Myungsoo, matanya yang cemas kini tertuju menatap sosok yang entah mengapa terlihat sedih dan membuatnya semakin cemas.

Tak lama kedua tangan kekar itu menyambutnya, ada perasaan lega menyelinap masuk kedalam hatinya saat Sehun menyambut dirinya, memeluknya erat seolah semua kesulitannya berakhir hari ini.

Luhan bisa merasakannya, merasakan kegelisahan Sehun hanya dengan memeluknya, tapi entah mengapa saat kedua mereka berdekapan erat Luhan juga bisa merasakan Sehunnya yang lama telah kembali.

 _Ini Sehunnya_

Sehun yang sama yang selalu mencintainya sejak kecil, yang selalu menjaganya, yang selalu melindunginya, yang akan melakukan apapun termasuk meninggalkan keluarganya sendiri hanya untuk membangun keluarga kecil dengannya.

Luhan bisa merasakannya tanpa keraguan hingga membuat sebuah isakan kecil terdengar begitu lega saat Sehun mengatakan "Aku kembali, aku benar-benar sudah kembali."

Sontak hal itu membuat Luhan menangis sejadinya, hatinya yang sempat ragu akan cinta Sehun yang mulai memudar kini tak lagi beralasan, _ini Sehunnya,_ sudah kembali padanya, _sepenuhnya_ kembali, pria yang selalu membisikan kalimat "Aku mencintaimu." Kini benar-benar kembali padanya dan tak akan pernah meninggalkan dirinya lagi, _tidak akan pernah._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Malam hari…._

 _._

"Jadi Taecyeon pergi begitu saja?"

" _wae?_ Kau kecewa dia tidak memaksamu pergi bersama?"

" _eyy…_ Jangan cemburu aku hanya bercanda."

Saat ini keduanya sudah berada di kamar Sehun di lantai dua café miliknya, kamar yang tidak terlalu besar seperti di rumah mereka tapi tidak terlalu kecil juga seperti di tempat yang Luhan sewa beberapa hari yang lalu.

Seperti biasa mereka tidak mengenakan apapun kecuali selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos mereka dibalik sana, dan seperti biasa pula keringat terlihat di tubuh polos mereka mengingat beberapa menit yang lalu keduanya baru saja selesai melakukan percintaan panas mereka sebagai tanda bahwa keduanya kini sudah benar-benar kembali bersama dan hidup bersama dengan anak-anak mereka kelak.

"Aku memang cemburu."

Yang memiliki tubuh lebih besar baru saja melepas penyatuan tubuh mereka, diiringi suara erangan dari istrinya kini keduanya saling memeluk dengan nafas bersahutan tanda begitu lelah dengan gairah yang sepertinya kembali dirasakan keduanya, _Luhan terutama._

Entah mengapa sejak kehamilannya dia selalu merasa rindu dan terus membayangkan sentuhan Sehun, jadilah setiap kali hanya berdua dengan suaminya dia akan melakukan segala cara untuk menggoda Sehun dan berakhir kemenangan untuknya karena Sehun tidak akan pernah bisa menolak pesoanya, _malam ini hanya salah satu contoh dari beratus malam yang sudah keduanya lewati bersama._

"Aku senang jika kau cemburu."

"Kenapa?"

Luhan mendongak, mengabaikan rasa sakit di pinggul dan pinggangnya hanya untuk mengecup bibir yang baru saja melumat mesra bibirnya "Itu artinya kau benar-benar Sehunku."

" _huh?"_

Kemudian Luhan tersenyum, bersandar di pelukan suaminya sementara tangan kanannya sibuk bermain di dada Sehun sesekali mengusap tempat bersandar paling nyaman untuknya "Aku tahu ada yang mengganggumu selama ini, tapi terimakasih pada Taecyeon karena akhirnya kau menemukan keyakinan untuk sepenuhnya kembali padaku."

"Kau benar." katanya tersenyum kecil, mengusap punggung Luhan yang berkeringat seraya mencium surai Luhan untuk sedikit mengoreksi ucapan istrinya "Tapi aku lebih berterimakasih padamu."

"Aku? Kenapa?"

"Karena sudah mengandung anakku lagi dan sudah baik-baik saja bersama anak kita saat aku pergi, kau yang terbaik sayang."

Luhan tertawa puas dan mengangguk penuh kesombongan "Kau benar, aku yang terbaik." Katanya percaya diri, membuat Sehun tertawa dan mengalah untuk membenarkan "Ya, kau yang terbaik." Katanya mencium surai Luhan sementara tangannya mengusap sayang perut Luhan yang terlihat semakin membuncit setiap detiknya "Kau juga yang terbaik nak." Timpalnya menambahkan disambut tawa Luhan menikmati bagaimana Sehun begitu mencintai dan menyayangi dirinya dan anak mereka kelak.

 _Drtt…drrt…_

Tawa keduanya terganggu saat ponsel Luhan bergetar diatas meja, Sehun lebih dulu mengambil ponsel istrinya, mencari tahu siapa yang menghubungi istrinya untuk melihat nama Baekhyun tertera di layar ponsel istrinya "Siapa?" Luhan bertanya sementara Sehun menunjukkan nama Baekhyun di ponselnya "Baekhyun."

Buru-buru Luhan mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Sehun, menggeser _slide_ dan kembali bersandar di tubuh suaminya "Baekhyun? Ada apa?" katanya bertanya, sepertinya mereka membicarakan banyak hal, terdengar serius namun Sehun tak berniat mengganggu percakapan istri dan sahabatnya, dia hanya sabar menunggu sampai Luhan mengatakan.

"Baiklah, besok aku kembali ke Seoul." Katanya menyetujui sebelum menutup ponselnya dan meletakannya lagi ke atas meja "Ada apa?" Sehun bertanya dibalas senyum lembut Luhan yang memberi pengertian pada suaminya "Aku akan kembali ke Seoul selama tiga hari."

" _wae?"_

Luhan tersenyum, tapi wajahnya sendu untuk memberitahu Sehun "Lusa adalah persidangan Doojoon, aku akan datang kesana."

Dan seolah tidak ingin mengusik Luhan yang terlihat cemas, Sehun hanya mengangguk mengerti dan membuat keputusan "Aku akan menemanimu." Katanya mencium surai Luhan namun dibalas gelengan kepalan Luhan tanda penolakan "Tidak perlu sayang, aku hanya sebentar, setelahnya aku akan kembali kesini lagi."

"Kenapa? Aku tidak boleh mengikuti persidangan Doojoon?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kalian semakin membencinya. Bukan hanya kau yang tidak kuizinkan, tapi Kai, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo juga tidak kuizinkan, aku hanya akan pergi dengan Baekhyun mengingat Baekhyun bisa bersikap netral pada Doojoon."

"Aku tidak akan membencinya."

"Sayang.."

" _hmhh?"_

"Biarkan aku pergi kesana bersama Baekhyun, tunggulah aku disini, aku menyukai tempat ini, _bolehkah?_ "

Samar, Sehun bisa mendengar nada cemas Luhan didalam suaranya, tapi sekuat tenaga istrinya bersikap tenang hingga kembali mengalah adalah hal yang dilakukan Sehun sebelum mengangguk, mengizinkan Luhan kembali ke Seoul seorang diri.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu disini." Katanya tak rela namun dibalas senyum tulus Luhan yang terlihat lega untuk mengatakan "Terimakasih." Seraya memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menyaksikan dengan kedua matanya sendiri seberat apa Doojoon akan membayar segala kesalahan yang telah dilakukannya bersama Donghon.

"Lu, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Tersenyum dalam tidurnya Luhan menjawab dengan mata terpejam " _entahlah."_ Terdengar lirih namun tak ada kebencian didalamnya "Tapi aku akan baik-baik saja, aku janji."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _tobecontinued_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Target sebelum empat puluh atau mentok empat puluh JTV akan disudahkan, doakan gengss.._

 _._

 _Next, Been Through,_

 _._

 ** _p.s :_** ** _jangan bilang tumben jam segini please wkwkwk_**

 ** _Update jam segini hanya membuktikan sebenernya gue juga ga suka apdet ngalong,_** ** _capek mata,_**

 ** _tapi semua jam updet emang tergantung kapan gue bisa rampungin satu chapter, sekian kkkk~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _happy reading!_**


	37. Chapter 37

**_Previous_**

 _"Biarkan aku pergi kesana bersama Baekhyun, tunggulah aku disini, aku menyukai tempat ini, bolehkah?"_

 _Samar, Sehun bisa mendengar nada cemas Luhan didalam suaranya, tapi sekuat tenaga istrinya bersikap tenang hingga kembali mengalah adalah hal yang dilakukan Sehun sebelum mengangguk, mengizinkan Luhan kembali ke Seoul seorang diri._

 _"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu disini." Katanya tak rela namun dibalas senyum tulus Luhan yang terlihat lega untuk mengatakan "Terimakasih." Seraya memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menyaksikan dengan kedua matanya sendiri seberat apa Doojoon akan membayar segala kesalahan yang telah dilakukannya bersama Donghon._

 _"Lu, apa kau baik-baik saja?"_

 _Tersenyum dalam tidurnya Luhan menjawab dengan mata terpejam "entahlah." Terdengar lirih namun tak ada kebencian didalamnya "Tapi aku akan baik-baik saja, aku janji."_

.

.

.

.

 **Je'Te Veux**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Lu Han as Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

"Baiklah hubungi aku saat kau sampai dirumah dan jangan bertengkar dengan Myungsoo selama perjalanan, _hmhh?"_

"Baik sayang, _omong-omong,_ kau sudah mengatakannya ratusan kali."

"Benarkah?"

Yang terlihat semakin cantik dengan kehamilannya terkekeh gemas, sedikit menarik lengan suaminya sebelum memberikan kecupan perpisahan di bibir ayah dari calon bayinya

"Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Posisi saat ini Luhan sudah berada di dalam mobil dengan Myungsoo yang mengambil posisi sebagai pengemudi. Sehun sendiri sedang bersandar di jendela mobil, memberikan pesan sepanjang rel kereta tentang apa yang boleh dan tidak dilakukan oleh istrinya selama perjalanan kembali ke Seoul.

Jangan salahkan dirinya jika terlalu banyak hal yang ingin disampaikannya pada Luhan, pertama dia tetap tak rela dipaksa tinggal sementara istrinya akan kembali ke Seoul menghadiri persidangan pria yang bekerja untuk Donghon, kedua istrinya sedang hamil besar dan itu hanya akan membuatnya resah jika harus menunggu tanpa melakukan apapun.

Malam tadi dirinya masih terus memaksa agar diizinkan pergi, tapi selama prosesnya membujuk sang istri jawabannya tetap tidak hingga membuatnya terpaksa mengalah agar tidak membuat Luhan cemas dan berujung kepanikan.

Beruntung ada sesuatu yang harus dilakukan Myungsoo di Seoul, jadilah Sehun bisa bernafas sedikit lega karena tak perlu membiarkan istrinya berada selama empat jam perjalanan hanya dengan supir taksi.

"Oh ayolah Sehunna! Dia hanya kembali ke Seoul, bukan pergi berperang! Cepat masuk kedalam!"

Tatapan Sehun cukup menggambarkan jika dia kesal dengan ucapan Myungsoo, membuat si pria berlesung pipi mati gaya dan kini berpura-pura menyalakan musik di mobilnya " _y-_ Ya, bicaralah sebanyak yang kau mau, sampai nanti malam juga tidak apa, aku rela bensin mobilku habis hanya karena menunggu Luhan diceramahi sepanjang hari." katanya menggerutu dibalas kekehan Luhan namun diabaikan Sehun yang hanya fokus pada istrinya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak boleh ikut?"

"Nanti setelah semua selesai aku akan segera kembali dan membawamu pulang, itu perjanjian kita, kau ingat?"

Ingin rasanya dia mengelak tapi Luhan sudah memberikan tatapan _skak mat_ yang membuat Sehun terpaksa menarik dalam nafasnya untuk mengatakan " _Baiklah,_ aku kalah." katanya sendu, sekali lagi mencium bibir Luhan sebelum beralih dari mobil Myungsoo.

"Hati-hati dijalan."

Luhan bersiap menutup kaca jendela mobil Myungsoo untuk membalas "Aku akan segera kembali, sampai nanti sayang."

Setelahnya terdengar suara Myungsoo bergumam " _akhirnya."_ Sebelum perlahan menginjak gas mobilnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang terus melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan sampai sosoknya terlihat semakin mengecil seiring dengan jarak dan kecepatan mobil yang digunakan Myungsoo agar cepat sampai di Seoul tanpa membuang waktu.

"Aku rasa dia tidak akan tinggal." Myungsoo memberitahu, membuat Luhan menoleh dan bertanya "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jika aku Sehun, aku tidak akan membiarkan istriku pergi ke Seoul untuk menyaksikan sidang hukuman dari pria yang bekerja untuk pembunuh kedua orang tuaku."

" _sayangnya kau bukan Sehun."_

Santai, Luhan tersenyum meremehkan dan mulai bersiap tidur karena malam tadi Sehun benar-benar mengerjainya dengan seluruh bujuk rayu yang ditolaknya tegas hingga kesal dirasakan sang suami dan berakhir membuat dirinya mendesah setidaknya sampai dinihari sebelum keberangkatannya pulang ke Seoul.

"Suka atau tidak, aku sudah mengenal Sehun dengan baik selama tiga bulan kami bekerja sama, dan tebakanku mungkin mobilnya sedang mengikuti kita saat ini."

Luhan hanya menggeleng seraya memejamkan mata, sebenarnya dia malas merespon ocehan Myungsoo namun bibirnya gatal hanya untuk sekedar mengatakan " _Sehun tidak akan melakukannya, dia sudah berjanji padaku."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _BLAM!_

.

Dan benar saja tebakan Myungsoo sesaat setelah kepergian Myungsoo dan istrinya, Sehun bergegas masuk kedalam café, dia terlihat terburu-buru mencari sesuatu yang diyakininya sudah diletakkan di atas meja tanda dia memiliki urusan mendesak yang tak bisa ditunda sama sekali.

" _Dimana?"_ Katanya bergumam seraya mencari di laci tempatnya biasa meletakkan barang pribadi namun tak menemukan apa yang sedang dicarinya.

"Apa yang kau cari?"

"…"

Taehyung yang bertanya, dia bersandar malas di salah satu meja pengunjung sementara matanya memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang mencari sesuatu tapi tak menjawab pertanyannya.

"Sehun aku bertanya."

"Diamlah, aku sedang terburu-buru!"

Memutar malas bola matanya Taehyung mengeluarkan sesuatu yang dia tebak sedang dicari oleh Sehun untuk menggoyangkannya hingga menimbulkan suara _khas_ kunci mobil yang bertabrakan dengan gantungan kunci berinisal L yang mewakili nama istrinya dipakaikan sang pemilik di _tap holder_ kunci mobil miliknya.

 _Tring…._

Hal itu sukses menarik perhatian Sehun, dia berhenti mencari untuk menoleh dan sedikit merasa malu karena mengabaikan Taehyung yang sedang memegang kunci mobil miliknya "Kau mencari ini kan?" tanyanya seraya menggoyangkan kunci mobil Sehun dibalas kekehan Sehun yang merasa Taehyung bisa membaca pikirannya "Kau tahu kan? Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Luhan jauh dariku lagi, _tidak_ , terlebih setelah aku tahu dia mengandung anakku."

"Ya aku tahu, aku juga melihatmu memasukkan barang-barang milikmu dini hari tadi, aku rasa kau sudah bersiap pergi meninggalkan café."

"Ya begitulah, aku bisa menitipkan café padamu kan?"

Taehyung diam sesaaat sebelum menaikkan kedua bahunya, dia juga melempar kunci mobil pada Sehun yang dibalas gerakan _refleks_ Sehun menangkap kunci mobil miliknya "Pergilah, aku akan mengurus café untukmu."

Sehun memekik lega, kali ini dia hanya membawa tas pinggang kecil sebelum mengerling Taehyung dan menepuk pundak sahabatnya "Aku tidak tahu kapan kembali, tidak masalah untukmu?"

"Saat kau kembali nanti café ini akan dikunjungi banyak pelanggan, tenang saja aku bisa mengurusnya."

" _gomawo V,_ Aku mengandalkanmu."

Setelahnya Sehun pergi meninggalkan Taehyung seorang diri, bersiap untuk menyusul Luhan ke Seoul dan berharap semua yang dibicarakan Luhan mengenai persidangan berjalan tanpa hambatan dan tak mengusik istrinya sedikit pun.

Setelah menenangkan diri, Sehun mengambil banyak nafasnya seraya menyalakan mesin mobil, merasa gugup namun meyakinkan dirinya dengan bergumam dan menginjak pelan gas mobilnya.

" _haah~…Baiklah Oh Sehun, sudah waktunya kau pulang."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _AKU PULAAAANG…TAEOH….JIWON-…_ LULU PULAAANG!"

Sesampainya di Seoul, Luhan langsung menargetkan rumahnya sebagai pemberhentian terakhir Myungsoo mengantarnya, _ya,_ walau harus disertai gerutuan lelah karena selama empat jam mereka harus beberapa kali berhenti di _rest area,_ setidaknya Myungsoo benar-benar bisa diandalkan, terbukti dari kedatangan Luhan kembali kerumahnya.

"Hay Lu, kau sudah pulang?"

" _eoh,_ dimana anakmu Kai?"

"Taeoh mengikuti _play group_ yang didaftarkan Kyungsoo, siapa yang mengantarmu pulang?"

"Myungsoo."

"Lalu dimana dia?"

"Sudah pergi mungkin."

"Kau tidak menyuruhnya masuk?"

"Tidak, dia sangat cerewet."

Dan tanpa menawarkan sekedar kalimat _apa kau ingin masuk ke dalam,_ Luhan hanya turun dari mobil begitu saja meninggalkan Myungsoo tanpa penawaran untuk beristirahat, _entahlah,_ mungkin Myungsoo sedang menggerutu kesal saat ini dan sebenarnya Luhan tidak peduli karena yang dipedulikannya saat ini hanya dirinya sudah berada dirumah dan tak sabar bertemu dengan kedua putra Kai dan Chanyeol.

" _Lu,_ tetap saja kau harus menawarkan pada Myungsoo untuk masuk."

"Kami itu tidak cocok, terus bertengkar dan itu membuatku kesal."

"Tapi tetap saja dia yang mengantarmu pulang, itu tidak sopan Lu."

Kai memperingatkan sahabatnya yang terlihat semakin gemuk seiring dengan kehamilannya, dan melihat Luhan kesulitan hanya untuk sekedar melepas tali sepatunya membuat pria berkulit tan itu menarik dalam nafas untuk menghampiri Luhan dan berjongkok didepannya "Jangan terlalu banyak menunduk, kau bisa sesak, biar aku saja."

Dan pada akhirnya Luhan membiarkan Kai melepas ikatan tali di sepatunya, melihat ke sekeliling rumah sementara kakinya sesekali dipijat oleh ayah satu anak didepannya "Dimana yang lain?"

"Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang menjemput Jiwon dirumah Mama Park, mungkin sebentar lagi pulang." Katanya membantu Luhan berdiri seraya merangkul pinggang Luhan agar temannya tak kesulitan berjalan, hal itu membuat Luhan merasa begitu nyaman saat dikelilingi teman-teman yang menjaganya, membuatnya begitu _rileks_ terlebih saat Kai memberikannya _massage foot_ di kakinya yang mulai terlihat bengkak.

"Nyaman?"

Sesaat setelah membawa Luhan berbaring di sofa, Kai ikut duduk di bagian kaki Luhan untuk memangku kaki si pria hamil yang terlihat semakin membesar, memijatnya perlahan lalu melihat mata Luhan terpejam seraya bergumam " _mmhh…"_ tanda dia menikmati pijatan yang dulu diberikannya juga pada Kyungsoo saat hamil putranya.

"Dimana Taeoh?"

"Dia sudah masuk _playground_ minggu lalu, kau lupa? Aku akan menjemputnya nanti sekitar pukul sebelas."

" _ah,_ baiklah, kabari aku jika Taeoh pulang."

"Akan kuberitahu nanti, mungkin sedikit lama karena kami akan makan siang di rumah sakit."

"Tidak apa, aku juga hanya ingin tidur setelah ini."

"Kamarmu sudah dibersihkan Kyungsoo."

"Aku akan menikahi istrimu di masa yang akan datang."

Terkekeh, Kai sengaja menekan kencang kaki Luhan hingga terdengar suara sahabat kecilnya meringis namun diabaikan dan justru bertanya "Dimana Sehun? Dia tidak pulang denganmu?"

"No, aku melarangnya."

" _wae?"_

"Aku tidak mau dia datang ke persidangan."

"Kau benar-benar melarang semua orang datang ya?"

Luhan membawa tangannya ke belakang tengkuk untuk bersandar disana, menatap Kai yang masih memijat kakinya seraya mengangguk mantap "Kecuali Baekhyun, kalian semua tunggu saja kabar dariku."

"Kenapa pula hanya Baekhyun?"

"Karena Baekhyun dan aku memiliki perjanjian tentang Sehun."

"Apa isinya?"

"Jika aku membiarkan dirinya menemani datang ke persidangan, dia akan membiarkan Sehun pulang kerumah."

" _kau tertipu kalau begitu."_ Kai berbisik pelan dibalas tatapan terkejut Luhan yang bertanya "Apa Baekhyun berbohong padaku?"

" _molla."_

"Kaaaaaiiii….."

"Jangan merengek, tidak pantas jika mengingat kau akan segera dipanggil mama."

"Tapi aku serius bertanya."

"Aku juga serius bertanya."

" _ish!_ Katakan padaku sekarang! Baekhyun menipuku atau-…"

 _Klik…._

Tak lama terdengar suara pintu rumah mereka terbuka, kali ini menampilkan keluarga kecil Park dengan Chanyeol yang sedang menggendong putranya sementara Baekhyun terlihat melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada seraya menatap Luhan terlalu mengerikan.

" _w-_ Wae? kenapa kau menatapku saat mengerikan seperti itu…. _Kai."_

Dia beralih dari posisinya bersandar menjadi duduk di sofa, diam-diam mendekati Kai lalu menarik baju suami Kyungsoo itu untuk bersembunyi jika Baekhyun menyerangnya tiba-tiba.

"Dia marah padamu." Kai berbisik, dibalas lagi bisikan oleh Luhan "Tapi kenapa? Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun kan?"

"KAU SALAH OH LUHAN! KAU SALAH!"

Luhan tersentak membuat Kai terkekeh gemas lalu merangkul lelaki cantiknya, dia juga tidak akan membiarkan si monster Byun mencakar Luhan hanya karena Luhan tidak pulang selama satu minggu dan berada bersama suaminya di Pyeongchan.

" _KaiBaekhyunkenapa?diamengerikan."_

Mantap, Kai hanya membalas "Memang." Seraya mendekatkan tubuh Luhan padanya berjaga-jaga jika Baekhyun benar-benar menyerangnya. Hal itu membuat Luhan merasa terlindungi lalu diam-diam berani menantang Baekhyun dengan bertanya "Kenapa kau berteriak sih? Lihat Jiwon dia ketakutan melihatmu seperti itu, _dasar monster!"_

" _KAU-…"_

Dan benar saja Baekhyun berjalan cepat mendekati Luhan, matanya mengunci si pria menyebalkan lalu menariknya begitu saja dari pelukan Kai dengan mudah " _Kaaaiiii…"_

Luhan pasrah saat dirinya sudah berpindah dari pelukan Kai ke genggaman Baekhyun, matanya juga sudah terpejam erat siap menerima pukulan sahabat suaminya sampai memeluk adalah hal yang dilakukan Baekhyun alih-alih memukul kepalanya.

" _Baek…"_

Dan ya, _alih-alih_ memukul isi kepala Luhan yang bodoh karena begitu saja kembali pada Sehun, Baekhyun lebih memilih memeluk pria manja yang begitu dirindukannya sejak kepergiannya yang begitu tiba-tiba ke Pyeongchan, bersyukur Luhan terlihat sangat sehat dan jauh diluar dugannya, dia terlihat sangat bahagia dilihat dari bertambahnya berat badan sahabatnya yang sedang mengandung darah daging Oh Sehun hanya dalam waktu satu minggu.

" _Bodoh,_ Memangnya aku tega memukul kepala pria yang terlihat gemuk sepertimu?"

" _sshhh…._ Beratku hanya naik enam kilogram, jangan berlebihan."

Baekhyun terkekeh, melepas pelukan Luhan lalu bergumam " _itu mengerikan."_ Katanya mencari ke sekeliling rumah namun tidak menemukan tanda-tanda Sehun ada dirumah mereka "Bajingan itu tidak datang?"

"Dan siapa yang kau sebut bajingan?"

"Seseorang bernama Oh Sehun."

Wajah Luhan seketika berubah menjadi merah seperti kepiting, rasanya dia ingin memiting leher Baekhyun jika tidak melihat Jiwon yang sedang memandangnya harus kehilangan ibu di usianya yang masih sangat kecil, hal itu membuat Luhan benar-benar menahan marah namun tidak dengan Kai dan Chanyeol yang terkikik menahan tawa sedang menertawai Luhan yang memiliki kebiasaan menghentak kaki dan mengatakan " _ssshh…ssshh…"_ setiap kali dia ingin memukul seseorang.

" _wae?_ Kau ingin memukulku? Kemari! Lakukan!" Baekhyun yang juga mengetahui kebiasaan _childish_ Luhan justru menawarkan wajahnya pada Luhan, bersedia untuk dipukul si lelaki manja sebelum terdengar suara hentakan terakhir tanda dia tidak ingin memperpanjang rasa kesalnya.

"Sudahlah aku mau istirahat dikamar, besok kita berangkat pagi ke persidangan, _oke?"_ katanya mengingatkan lalu beralih menuju kamar yang begitu dirindukannya.

 _Ya,_ yang Luhan tahu besok dia hanya perlu datang menghadiri persidangan dan mendengar keputusan hakim tanpa tahu bahwa esok pula mungkin dia akan terluka mendengar kebenaran dari apa yang dilakukan Doojoon pada hidupnya.

" _aku harus bagaimana?"_

Baekhyun bertanya pada Kai dan Chanyeol, namun dua pria yang sudah menjadi ayah didepannya hanya tersenyum singkat untuk kompak mengatakan " _Luhan akan baik-baik saja."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Keesokan pagi,_

 _._

"Setidaknya kau harus mendengarkan aku lebih dulu, apapun yang terjadi didalam sana pastikan kau siap mendengarnya berjanjilah padaku!"

"Memangnya apa yang bisa terjadi didalam sana? Aku hanya perlu duduk mendengarkan bukan?"

"Tapi Lu-…."

Yang terlihat frustasi tentu saja Baekhyun, sahabat sekaligus dokter yang selalu bersikap protektif pada Luhan selama masa kehamilannya, lalu perdebatan kecil itu pun terjadi sepanjang perjalanan keduanya menuju kejaksaan tinggi negara untuk mendengarkan hasil putusan hukum untuk Doojoon.

Dan bukan tanpa alasan Baekhyun terlihat cemas, ada sesuatu yang belum Luhan ketahui mengenai rangkaian persidangan Doojoon, ada sesuatu yang belum Baekhyun beritahu karena dirinya tak sampai hati untuk mengatakannya.

Dia cemas, _sangat,_ tapi lihatlah Luhan, sepanjang perjalanan sahabatnya itu terlihat sangat tenang dan yakin bahwa hukuman untuk Doojoon hanya berkisar sampai lima tahun mengingat dirinya hanya kaki tangan Donghon, bukan otak dari semua rencana mengerikan yang dilakukan Donghon selama ini.

 _Mungkin saja._

Sebelum Baekhyun mengetahui hal yang hingga saat ini belum diketahui Luhan tentang Doojoon, pria yang selalu dikaguminya bahkan setelah semua hal buruk yang coba dilakukan Doojoon pada keluarganya dan keluarga kecilnya saat ini.

"Paling tidak kau harus membiarkan Kyungsoo ikut dengan kita."

Baekhyun bergumam pasrah, memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang tersedia sebelum perlahan melepas _seatbelt_ diikuti gerakan yang sama oleh Luhan disampingnya " _No,_ Kyungsoo harus menjaga anak-anak, lagipula persidangan ini tidak terlalu memakan banyak waktu bukan?"

"Ya, tapi aku tidak tahu apa kau akan baik-baik saja setelahnya."

"Baek apa kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

Luhan menoleh, memperhatikan gerak gerik Baekhyun yang mencurigakan hingga suara sahabatnya terdengar "Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun, aku hanya tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu."

Luhan tak mau memaksa, dia kemudian membuka pintu mobil seraya mengerling istri dari sahabat kecilnya "Baiklah, kau bisa memberitahuku perlahan, kita masuk sekarang." Katanya keluar dari pintu mobil meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terlihat semakin pucat karenanya.

" _Kami sampai, datanglah, aku takut dia membutuhkanmu."_

Dan setelah mengirim pesan pada seseorang Baekhyun menarik dalam nafasnya, menyusul Luhan yang sedang melangkah masuk ke dalam pengadilan sampai suara Luhan terdengar menyapa seseorang yang tak lain adalah…..

"Taeyong kau datang?"

Ditemani Jaehyun, remaja delapan belas tahun yang sedang berbicara dengan Luhan terlihat menyapa sahabatnya, interaksi keduanya sudah jauh lebih baik mengingat beberapa bulan yang lalu Taeyong masih bersikap canggung pada Luhan mengingat mau bagaimanapun atas perintah Donghon remaja itu nyaris membunuh Sehun di tangannya sendiri.

"Aku ingin melihat Doojoon hyung."

Luhan tersenyum lega menyadari tak ada kebencian dari nada Taeyong untuk Doojoon, membuatnya benar-benar bangga melihat bagaimana Taeyong melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa kebencian didampingi Jaehyun yang selalu ada untuknya "Baiklah, ayo masuk."

Luhan merangkul Jaehyun lebih dulu, memeluknya sekilas sementara adik kandung suaminya itu tersenyum menunjukkan lesung di pipinya untuk bertanya "Aku dengar Sehun hyung sudah bersama denganmu hyung."

" _mmhh…._ Kakakmu akan segera pulang, kau tenang saja."

"Dia tidak datang hari ini?"

Luhan tersenyum kecil, sedikit menyesali keputusannya untuk merangkul Taeyong dan mengerling Baekhyun yang berjalan dibelakangnya "Aku melarangnya datang."

" _Wae?"_

Dia pun meminta Jaehyun untuk sedikit menunduk seraya berbisik "Karena Baekhyun hyung belum berdamai dengan kakakmu."

" _ah,_ begitukah?"

" _mmhh…_ Tapi nanti mereka akan baik-baik saja, hanya tinggal menghitung hari sampai keponakanmu lahir dan menyatukan keluarga kecil kita." Katanya menghibur Jaehyun hingga dua remaja di samping kanan dan kirinya tersenyum seolah berharap apa yang dikatakan Luhan akan segera menjadi nyata untuk mereka, berkumpul bersama tanpa adalagi yang harus merasa tertekan dan menderita.

"Keponakanku sehat?"

Luhan mengangguk mantap dan menjawab "Sangat." Sampai tak lama Baekhyun menyeruak diantaranya dan Jaehyun untuk mengatakan "Kalian duduklah di sisi kiri, aku dan Luhan akan berada di sisi kanan."

Ketiganya jujur tak mengerti apa yang diinginkan Baekhyun sampai Luhan bertanya "Kenapa kita terpisah?" tanyanya, namun hanya dibalas wajah cemas Baekhyun yang menarik lengan Luhan menjauh dari dua remaja yang sepertinya sudah mengambil tempat di sisi kiri.

"Baek ada apa?"

"Aku gugup."

"Tapi kenapa?"

Buru-buru Baekhyun membawa Luhan duduk di sisi depan tempat para saksi berkumpul, niatnya ingin menjelaskan lebih _detail_ namun sayang perhatian Luhan kini teralihkan saat dua jaksa penuntut umum memasuki ruangan diikuti hakim dan seluruh _staff_ kejaksaan yang tampak bersiap dengan persidangan hari ini.

" _Baiklah, persidangan kami mulai, untuk terdakwa Yoon Doojoon-ssi harap segera memasuki ruang sidang."_

Tak lama setelah hakim memulai agenda persidangan, Doojoon memasuki ruangan diikuti oleh dua penjaga yang berada di kedua sisinya, tak banyak yang berubah dari penampilan pria yang pernah begitu dihormatinya sebagai seorang professor dan disayanginya sebagai seorang kakak, tubuhnya tetap tegap saat berjalan walau tatapannya sendu terlebih saat kedua mata mereka bertemu pandang.

Entah perasaan Luhan atau memang Doojoon terlihat menyayangkan keberadaannya di persidangan hari ini, yang jelas hati Luhan tersayat melihat kedua tangan yang biasa menolong orang dengan kemampuannya sebagai seorang penyembuh kini harus disatukan dengan borgol yang mengikat disana, Luhan sempat memberi tatapan semangat pada Doojoon namun hanya dibalas senyum kecil penuh arti dan luka disaat bersamaan.

"Lu…"

Lalu disampingnya Baekhyun terlihat semakin cemas, tangannya digenggam erat oleh Baekhyun dan entah mengapa genggaman Baekhyun mendadak berubah menjadi dingin dan berkeringat, membuat Luhan bertanya-tanya namun Baekhyun terus bergumam "Bersiaplah, kau harus baik-baik saja."

Luhan tidak merespon tatkala suara jaksa penuntut kembali terdengar, _tegas dan tak bisa dibantah,_ itu adalah dua penggambaran seorang jaksa yang biasa dilihat Luhan dari sosok ayah mertuanya yang sedang dalam tahap penyembuhan, biasanya dia akan tersenyum bangga melihat para jaksa melakukan tugasnya, namun kali ini berbeda, dirinya cemas dan entah mengapa Luhan terlihat mengkhawatirkan Doojoon yang datang tanpa ditemani oleh pengacara.

"Baek, kenapa tidak ada pengacara yang menemani Doojoon hyung?"

"Dia menolaknya Lu, dia tidak ingi ada yang menemani, dia sudah memutuskan untuk menerima tuntutan yang dibacakan tanpa mengelak."

"Tapi ini tidak adil, harus ada yang menemaninya."

"Aku tahu, tapi ini semua hak terdakwa untuk menerima atau menolak pengacara yang diajukan oleh pihak kejaksaan."

Luhan ingin membalas lagi ucapan Baekhyun, namun saat suara jaksa penuntut umum membacakan tuntutannya dia kembali diam, fokusnya ada pada Doojoon yang terlihat sangat tenang seolah menerima segala jenis hukuman untuknya.

" _hyung…"_

Luhan bisa melihat wajah Taeyong juga berubah pucat di sisi sebelah kiri, jujur dia juga merasakan gugup yang sama terlebih saat hakim mengizinkan jaksa penuntut umum membacakan tuntutan yang diluar dugaan lebih banyak dari perkiraannya selama ini

 _Penyelundupan senjata gelap ke tiga negara Hongkong, Beijing dan Seoul_

 _Sebagai kaki tangan Ko Donghon mengedarkan obat terlarang di beberapa rumah sakit besar dan lingkungan kumuh, target adalah anak-anak dan pekerja seks komersil_

Baekhyun bisa merasakan Luhan mencengkram kuat tangannya, dia menoleh dan benar saja wajah Luhan sudah begitu tegang dengan pucat menyertai, hal itu membuatnya cemas hingga mengusap tangan Luhan adalah hal yang dilakukan Baekhyun untuk membuat Luhan tenang dan tak merasa tertekan.

"Tenanglah Lu."

 _Merupakan tersangka untuk kasus penculikan dan jual beli anak dibawah usia sepuluh tahun, dari bukti yang kami dapatkan, anak-anak tersebut akan bekerja dibawah organisasi hitam sebagai pencuri pada awalnya, lalu diajarkan membunuh saat mereka besar nanti._

Taeyong adalah bukti nyata dari kasus penculikan yang sedang dibacakan Jaksa, yang membedakannya hingga saat ini sekalipun Doojoon tidak pernah mengajarkan Taeyong untuk membunuh, dia melindunginya, berharap tak perlu ada darah yang mengotori tangan Taeyong dan itu berhasil hingga hari ini.

 _Ya,_ tapi bagaimana dengan anak-anak lain yang tak bisa diselamatkan Doojoon? Hal itu membuat hati Luhan gundah tak menyangka bahwa semua kejahatan yang dilakukan Donghon dan Doojoon sudah berjalan terlalu lama dan terlalu banyak melukai orang lain.

 _Manipulasi pasar saham di Hongkong_

 _Pemalsuan identitas_

"Cukup _."_

Luhan bergumam cemas, tangannya semakin kuat mencengkram tangan Baekhyun seiring dengan tuntutan yang dibacakan jaksa untuk Doojoon " _ini terlalu banyak."_

 _Melakukan malpraktik untuk beberapa pasien yang dilihatnya sebagai ancaman_

" _tidak,_ Tidak mungkin Doojoon melakukan itu." katanya tak percaya dengan tuntutan _malpraktik_ mengingat jika menyangkut keselamatan nyawa seseorang Doojoon akan benar-benar serius menyembuhkan "Baek darimana mereka mendapatkan semua bukti yang menjadi tuntutan untuk Doojoon? Beberapa tidak masuk akal untukku!"

Menatap Luhan sendu Baekhyun terpaksa memberitahu dengan mengatakan "Doojoon mengakui semua kesalahannya pada pihak kejaksaan, dia yang memberikan semua buktinya."

Luhan terdiam, tak bisa berkata hanya bergumam " _tapi kenapa?"_ yang mewakili seluruh rasa kecewanya pada Doojoon, dia tak menyangka Doojoon bisa melakukan banyak hal mengerikan selama hidupnya, terlebih saat jaksa membacakan tuntutan terakhir yang berisi

 _Terakhir, percobaan pembunuhan pada dokter Xi Angela yang berujung kematian akibat kesalahan pengobatan yang disengaja oleh Yoon Doojoon sebagai dokter yang menangani kondisi korban saat itu._

 _DEG!_

Luhan bisa melihat mata Baekhyun terpejam erat saat jaksa membacakan tuntutan terakhir, awalnya dia mengira hanya salah mendengar tapi saat jaksa kembali berbicara "Untuk kasus terakhir kami memiliki saksi yang akan menjelaskan secara _detail_ pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh terdakwa, kepada dokter Park Baekhyun kami persilahkan untuk maju dan memberi kesaksian."

Luhan tak mengerti mengapa kasus mendiang ibunya kembali dibicarakan, terlebih saat jaksa memanggil Baekhyun sebagai saksi hanya menandakan bahwa ada yang salah dari cara mendiang ibunya menghembuskan nafas terakhir dan itu membuat Luhan begitu sesak nyaris tak bisa bernafas "B _aek,_ ada apa ini?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, hatinya begitu sakit melihat raut terluka di wajah Luhan, namun sebagai sahabat sekaligus dokter yang menangani kondisi mendiang ibu Luhan malam itu, Baekhyun akan tetap memberikan kebenaran sebagai jawaban atas hal yang salah mereka kira selama ini.

"Aku tahu kau kuat, kau hanya perlu mengetahui kebenarannya Lu."

Setelahnya Baekhyun masuk kedalam area persidangan, berdiri di tempat khusus yang disediakan untuk saksi sementara jaksa meminta sumpahnya saat memberi kesaksian "Saudara Park Baekhyun apa anda bersumpah untuk memberi kesaksian tanpa dikurangi atau dilebihkan saat anda katakan?"

Sekilas menatap sendu pada Luhan, Baekhyun mengangguk untuk mengatakan "Saya bersumpah."

Hal itu membuat jaksa mengangguk, bersiap untuk mengajukan pertanyaan sebelum menatap pada Baekhyun dan bertanya "Apa anda mengetahui kronologis yang terjadi pada mendiang Xi Angela malam itu?"

Baekhyun menunduk sesaat sebelum menarik dalam nafasnya untuk mengatakan "Dia ibu sahabat saya, dokter yang selalu memberikan keceriaan pada semua orang, seorang ibu yang hanya ingin melihat satu-satunya putra yang dimilikinya bahagia walau tak sempat melihat betapa bahagia putranya saat ini bersama suami dan calon bayi yang akan dimilikinya."

Luhan tak tahu merespon seperti apa, dia sedang dalam kondisi dimana ingin bertanya banyak hal tapi tak tahu harus bertanya pada siapa, lalu Baekhyun mengatakan hal-hal yang membuat hatinya berat dan sakit, membuatnya tertunduk berusaha untuk mendengarkan kebenaran yang dikatakan Baekhyun, yang akan menyakitinya lagi tapi dia bersumpah apapun yang terjadi itu tidak akan mempengaruhi kondisi bayinya.

"Malam itu , tepatnya dua tahun yang lalu seseorang menabrak mendiang dokter Xi hingga tubuhnya terpental kencang membentur trotoar jalan."

Luhan terpejam erat, bayangan tubuh ibunya terpental dan membentur trotoar jalan masih begitu diingatnya dengan jelas, dia tak berani melihat ke area persidangan, yang dilakukannya hanya tertunduk sementara Baekhyun terus mengatakan hal-hal yang tak dia ketahui sebelumnya.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Mereka segera membawanya ke rumah sakit tempatku bekerja saat itu, _Seoul hospital."_

"Apa anda yang menangani sendiri kondisi pasien saat itu?"

"Tidak, aku terlalu gugup menyadari bahwa pasien saat itu adalah wanita yang juga kupanggil mama sehari-hari, aku tidak bisa berfikir jernih hingga seseorang datang dan mengajukan diri untuk menangani kondisi dokter Xi saat itu?"

"Siapa?"

Baekhyun menatap tegas pada Doojoon, tak ada tatapan benci hanya perasaan kecewa sampai dilihatnya Doojoon mengangguk dan tersenyum kearahanya "Professor Yoon Doojoon, dia yang menangani kondisi mendiang dokter Xi saat itu, _bersamaku."_

"Dan apa yang terjadi di ruang operasi saat itu?"

"Semua berjalan sesuai prosedur, pasien masih merespon walau tanda vitalnya lemah, tak ada yang mencurigakan hingga detik selanjutnya saat aku berkedip, tubuh pasien kejang dan tanda vital di monitor lurus tak merespon." katanya mengingat kejadian di ruang operasi malam itu dengan mata terpejam saat mengatakan "Hingga Professor Yoon menyebutkan waktu kematian tanpa melakukan prosedur _cpr_ dengan alat kejut jantung malam itu."

"Dan anda tidak menuntut prosedur untuk melakukan _cpr?"_

" _Pasien mengalami pecah pembuluh darah otak disertai kegagalan jantung untuk merespon karena benturan_ , itu yang dikatakan professor Yoon, kami kehilangan pasien hanya dalam waktu sepuluh menit."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tidak memeriksa keadaan lebih lanjut, membiarkan Professor Yoon mengumumkan berita kematian mendiang dokter Xi tanpa melakukan pemeriksaan, sebagai asisten sekaligus dokter yang berada langsung dibawah bimbingannya aku mempercayai professor Yoon sepenuhnya."

Baekhyun diam, kepalanya tertunduk dalam membuat Luhan cemas menyadari cerita yang dia tahu tentang kematian ibunya hanya sampai pada saat Doojoon mengumumkan kematian sang mama, selebihnya dia tidak mengetahui apapun sampai Baekhyun kembali membuka suaranya.

"Tapi aku tahu aku melewatkan sesuatu." Katanya pilu, melihat sekilas kearah Luhan lalu menatap jaksa yang sedang bertanya padanya "Ada sesuatu yang salah dalam prosedur penanganan mendiang dokter Xi malam itu."

"Apa maksud anda?"

"Aku menyadarinya tepat enam bulan setelah kematian mendiang dokter Xi, aku menangani pasien yang sama yang mengalami kecelakaan dengan benturan kencang di kepala, yang membedakan pasien tersebut bertahan walau dalam keadaan koma namun tak pernah mengalami kegagalan jantung untuk merespon, hal itu membuatku mencari tahu, bertanya kepada asisten perawat professor Yoon untuk mendapatkan satu bukti mengejutkan."

"Apa yang anda dapatkan?"

"Kenyataannya Professor Yoon memiliki dua berkas untuk setiap pasien yang gagal ditanganinya, berkas yang bertuliskan _untouched_ tersebut disimpan di tempat khusus dan hanya beliau yang mengetahui keberadaannya, aku terus mencari tahu selama hampir dua tahun berlalu tapi tetap tak menemukan apapun, semuanya terlalu sempurna untuk disembunyikan hingga beberapa hari yang lalu seseorang memberitahukan dan menceritakan semua kebenarannya padaku."

"Apa yang diberitahukan kepada anda?"

Resah, Baekhyun menatap Doojoon dibalas anggukan singkat sang professor, hatinya berdebar kencang menyadari bahwa saat ini Luhan sedang menatapnya _intens_ sesekali terlihat begitu terluka, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya bibir kecilnya terbuka dan mengatakan "Bahwa kematian mendiang dokter Xi bukan disebabkan karena kecelakaan yang dialaminya, bahwa kematian mendiang dokter Xi terjadi karena seseorang membunuhnya di ruang operasi dan orang itu tak lain adalah Yoon Doojoon, dokter yang melakukan _malpraktik_ untuk membuat dokter Xi kehilangan nyawanya."

 _DEG!_

Mata Luhan membulat sempurna, hatinya memukul sakit antara ingin berteriak marah dan mengacaukan persidangan atau tetap mendengarkan kenyataan menyakitkan tentang bagaiaman ibunya mengalami kesakitan sebelum akhirnya meregang nyawa.

Perutnya terasa begitu _kram,_ dia tahu dia menyakiti bayinya dan Sehun jika terus bersikap seperti ini, tapi dia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya saat kenyataaan diungkapkan, saat pria yang duduk terlalu tenang tak jauh darinya benar-benar membunuh ibunya bukan hanya sebagai pelaku yang menabrak tubuh sang mama tapi juga sebagai dokter yang mengakhiri hidup ibunya di ruang operasi.

" _Yoon Doojoon…"_

Tangan Luhan terkepal erat, bibirnya menggeramkan nama Doojoon penuh kebencian, sekilas tak ada lagi tatapan iba pada Doojoon semuanya berubah menjadi kebencian terlebih saat pertanyaan "Lalu bagaimana cara terdakwa membunuh mendiang dokter Xi saat itu?" ditanyakan pada Baekhyun, membuat kepala Luhan semakin tertunduk dengan kedua telinga yang terpaksa mendengar jawaban

"Disaat yang sama tanpa sepengetahuan kami, injeksi yang seharusnya adalah obat penenang ditukar menjadi morfin dengan dosis berlebih, dia menyuntikkannya tanpa ragu hingga membuat kejang karena kontraksi jantung memicu terlalu cepat terjadi, benar adanya jika pasien mengalami pendarahan di bagian kepala, tapi yang memicu kegagalan jantung merespon adalah karena morfin yang disuntikan bekerja berlawanan dengan kondisi pasien yang saat itu sedang diberikan penghilang rasa sakit dosis tinggi, terjadi komplikasi hingga pasien mengalami kejang karena ketidakmampuan otot jantung dalam memompa aliran darah ke seluruh tubuh disertai dengan berkurangnya aliran darah ke otot jantung dimana aliran darah melalui pembuluh arteri terganggu."

"Dan apa yang terjadi?"

"Satu menit dibiarkan hal itu akan merusak sistem saraf pusat otak, ditandai dengan pecahnya pembuluh darah otak dan itu yang terjadi pada mendiang dokter Xi hingga akhirnya dokter Xi tidak bertahan dan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya karena seluruh pembuluh organ vitalnya dibuat rusak dengan cara yang begitu sederhana dan hanya bisa dilakukan oleh seseorang sekelas Professor Yoon."

" _bajingan….Yoon Doojoon kau bajingan."_

Luhan menggeram marah, perutnya terasa begitu _kram_ karena emosi di hatinya, jujur dia tak sanggup mendengar lebih jauh dan memilih untuk menundukkan kepala dengan kedua tangan terkepal di atas paha sebagai tanda dia sedang menenangkan diri untuk tidak mengacaukan jalannya persidangan.

"Lalu darimana anda mengetahui semua hal ini? Apa anda memiliki bukti?"

"Ya, sudah kuserahkan pada pihak kejaksaan beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Baiklah kami akan mempelajarinya, lalu darimana anda mendapatkan bukti? Bukankah anda sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa selama dua tahun anda mencari tidak mendapatkan bukti apapun?"

Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan sementara jari telunjuknya mengarah pada Doojoon untuk mengatakan "Yoon Doojoon mengatakan semuanya padaku, dia yang memberikan bukti untuk diserahkan kepada kejaksaan."

" _Sehun…Sehun…Sehunna.."_

Luhan tidak tahan lagi, entah apa yang diinginkan Doojoon, dia membunuh ibunya lalu mengakuinya seolah semua akan baik-baik saja setelah ini, bajingan itu bahkan terlihat sangat tenang berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan yang dibuat hancur dan menangis di tempatnya saat ini.

Dia kesakitan karena perutnya begitu sakit, lalu harus dipaksa mendengarkan pengakuan yang membuatnya benar-benar hancur hingga tak bisa melakukan apapun selain memanggil nama suaminya, dia membutuhkan Sehun, hanya Sehun yang bisa membuatnya tenang saat ini, _hanya Sehun,_ tapi dia tahu untuk mendapatkan pelukan suaminya dia harus menempuh empat jam perjalanan menuju Pyeongchang, hal itu membuatnya begitu marah, mengutuk keputusanna untuk tidak mengizinkan Sehun datang ke persidangan hingga berakhir sangat menyedihkan seorang diri.

" _Sehun…."_

Dia tetap memanggil nama suaminya, berharap bayinya didalam sedikit lebih tenang saat nama sang ayah disebutkan, semua terasa begitu menyiksa, hal yang coba dia relakan kembali menjadi hal yang membuatnya menyesal karena sebagai seorang putra dirinya tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk ibunya.

"Saya rasa cukup kesaksian yang diberikan oleh saudara Park Baekhyun, anda bisa kembali ke tempat."

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, meninggalkan tempatnya memberikan saksi sementara jaksa bertanya langsung pada Doojoon "Apa ada pembelaan yang ingin anda sampaikan?"

Mata Doojoon kini sendu memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang terisak, jelas sekali Luhan kesakitan, ingin berteriak marah namun ditahannya sekuat hati, hal itu membuat hatinya begitu sakit hingga menggeleng adalah jawaban yang diberikan Doojoon pada kejaksaan "Tidak ada."

"Jadi anda membenarkan segala tuduhan?"

Dengan berat hati Doojoon mengatakan "Ya, semua tuduhan yang dibacakan benar saya lakukan, termasuk membunuh mendiang dokter Xi hanya karena aku ingin memiliki putranya seorang diri, membuatku berfikiran pendek untuk melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Donghon agar tidak ada yang menghalangi niatku untuk mendapatkan putranya, aku membunuhnya dengan sadar dan dipenuhi penyesalan serta rasa bersalah hingga saat ini."

" _bajingan….aku tidak akan memaafkanmu Yoon Doojoon, aku tidak akan-…."_

Mungkin Luhan akan benar-benar berteriak marah jika seseorang tidak menggenggam tangannya saat ini, tangan hangat yang membuat seketika amarahnya sedikit mereda, Luhan merasa begitu familiar dengan tangan besar yang sedang menggenggamnya saat ini, tidak berharap itu milik suaminya namun saat suara berat itu terdengar mengatakan "Aku disini sayang, kau akan baik-baik saja."

Disaat yang sama pula Luhan merasa begitu tertolong karena tangan hangat dan suara yang membuatnya tenang, entah sejak kapan Sehun sudah berada disini, dia tidak peduli karena merasa begitu bahagia melihat keberadaan suaminya datang untuk menemani, bayinya juga mulai merespon tenang namun disaat yang sama hatinya masih begitu sakit melihat Doojoon disana, terlihat tenang sementara hakim membacakan keputusan hukuman untuknya tanpa penolakan karena Doojoon menerima semua putusan hukuman untuknya.

 _Mempertimbangkan bukti serta keterangan saksi, maka dengan ini hakim memutuskan untuk menjatuhkan hukuman sepuluh tahun penjara kepada saudara Yoon Doojoon._

Terdengar suara palu diketuk tanda keputusan bulat dari hakim dan kejaksaan sudah dibuat untuk Doojoon, sekilas Luhan melihat ke arah Taeyong yang terlihat hancur di pelukan Jaehyun, dia tidak menangis, tapi tatapannya kosong saat mata mereka bertemu.

" _Maaf."_

Sepertinya Taeyong mengatakan sesuatu, tapi fokus Luhan terbagi saat melihat dua polisi yang membawa masuk Doojoon di awal persidangan datang menjemput Doojoon, keduanya kembali memakaikan borgol di tangan Doojoon sementara Luhan menguatkan diri untuk menatap langsung pembunuh ibunya.

Tak ada suara yang keluar, tatapannya penuh kebencian dan kemarahan namun Doojoon justu menatapnya terluka, Luhan merasa begitu marah, sekilas pandangannya kabur tapi dia bisa merasakan tangan Sehun menggenggamnya erat seiring kepergian Doojoon menuju sel penjara.

Hatinya hancur berkeping, antara menerima dan tidak Luhan tetap terisak disana, menggenggam kuat jemari suaminya hingga tanpa sadar semua berubah menjadi hitam untuknya, pandangannya kabur dan disaat yang sama dia bisa mendengar suara Sehun memanggil namun tak bisa direspon karena tubuhnya terlalu lemas dan jatuh di pelukan suaminya.

"LUHAN!"

Hal terakhir yang bisa dirasakan Luhan adalah tubuhnya sudah berada di dekapan Sehun sementara suaminya terdengar cemas membawanya pergi dari ruang persidangan tanpa tahu bahwa saat ini pikirannya kosong dengan wajah sang mama yang terbayang jelas diingatannya, sedang tersenyum sementara dirinya memohon dengan lirih

" _Ma, maafkan aku….."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan Luhan?"

Yang bertanya dan terlihat cemas tentu saja Sehun, setidaknya sudah lima belas menit dia menunggu diluar ruangan tempat istrinya ditangani sementara Kyungsoo berada didalam sana sedang melakukan yang terbaik untuk istri dan calon bayinya.

Dia terus menunggu dengan cemas ditemani Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam tertunduk di tempatnya, jujur Sehun masih belum yakin untuk berbincang dengan sahabatnya mengingat kemarahan Baekhyun padanya tidak main-main, jadilah mereka saling melempar sunyi yang mencekam sampai sosok Kyungsoo yang selalu menjadi penengah diantara mereka datang dan mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Soo? Bagaimana?"

Sehun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk bertanya saat melihat Kyungsoo, berharap semua akan baik-baik saja dan _ya,_ senyum kecil Kyungsoo seolah mewakili harapannya.

"Tenang saja sebentar lagi istrimu akan sadarkan diri, dia hanya mengalami _shock_ ringan."

" _syukurlah,_ bagaimana dengan bayiku?"

"Mereka sehat tentu saja, tidak ada yang salah dengan bayimu."

" _mereka."_

Sejujurnya Sehun ingin bertanya mengapa Kyungsoo menggunakan kata ganti lebih dari satu orang untuk menyebutkan anaknya, tapi melihat bagaiamana dokter sekaligus sahabatnya fokus pada hal lain membuat Sehun mau tak mau mencari tahu hingga Baekhyun adalah tujuan Kyungsoo saat ini.

" _Bee…"_

" _hmmh?"_

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun bisa melihat yang paling cerewet diantara mereka hanya mengangguk seperlunya, senyumnya juga terlihat dipaksakan jauh dari kepribadian Byun Baekhyun yang mereka kenal, yang selalu membicarakan segala hal dan selalu membuat suasana menjadi lebih hidup dan menyenangkan.

" _ya,_ begitulah."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, dirangkulnya pundak Baekhyun yang tak jauh berbeda dari miliknya untuk berbisik "Kau mengerikan jika diam seperti ini, bicarakan sesuatu padaku." Katanya mengusap sayang tengkuk Baekhyun sementara ibu dari Park Jiwon itu bersandar di pundak sahabat kecilnya.

"Ini salahku." Gumamnya,

"Apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya

Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kyungsoo untuk bergumam kecil sekali lagi " _Luhan."_

"Baiklah ada apa dengan Luhan?"

"Aku hampir membuatnya celaka."

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

Baekhyun terlihat semakin gundah, terlihat dari caranya memainkan jemari sesekali mengepalnya erat untuk mengakui kesalahannya "Kau benar, harusnya aku memberitahu Luhan lebih dulu agar dia siap, harusnya aku tidak membuat dirinya terkejut dengan pengakuanku sebagai saksi beberapa jam yang lalu, aku membuatnya tak bisa menahan diri hingga jatuh pingsan dan nyaris membahayakan keponakan kita, aku sangat menyesal, aku mencemaskan Luhan, _Soo…."_

Dan seperti biasa Kyungsoo akan berperan sebagai seorang ibu jika salah satu dari Baekhyun atau Sehun sekalipun merasa tertekan dengan diri mereka sendiri, pundaknya, suara _khas_ Kyungsoo saat menasehati selalu menjadi yang paling menenangkan untuk Baekhyun dan Sehun.

Hal itu yang dirindukan Sehun, merindukan masa kecilnya sebelum bertemu dengan Luhan, Kai, dan Chanyeol. _Dulu,_ mimpinya hanya hidup bertiga dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hingga rambut mereka memutih, tapi semua itu berubah saat orang tuanya membawa dirinya ke café hari itu, hari dimana lelaki cantiknya masuk dengan _portable game_ yang digenggamnya hingga membuat Sehun jatuh pada pesona Luhan bahkan disaat usianya baru menginjak enam tahun.

Rasanya tak adil kala itu, karena tepat setelah Luhan menyeruak dan memaksa masuk menempati tempat diseluruh hatinya, kedua lelaki cantiknya yang lain sedikit dia abaikan, terkadang Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya menghabiskan waktu berdua dan mulai membiasakan diri tanpa kehadirannya membuat sedikit rasa tak rela menyeruak masuk kedalam hatinya hingga rasa rindu menjadi satu-satunya penjaga Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kini dirasakan hatinya dengan begitu hebat dan menuntut.

" _sshh…._ Luhan baik-baik saja Bee, keponakan kita juga, mereka baik-baik saja dan ini bukan kesalahanmu, _kau dengar?_ Kau tidak melakukan apapun yang salah, kau hanya mengatakan kebenarannya sayangku."

"Tapi tetap saja kau benar mengenai respon yang akan diberikan Luhan, _dia tidak bisa menerima kebenarannya,_ dan itu semua salahku."

" _eyy,_ bagaimana itu bisa menjadi salahmu Bee? Kau bahkan sama terkejutnya saat mendengar langsung pengakuan Doojoon padamu, _sudahlah,_ berhenti menyalahkan dirimu, Luhan akan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi dia berakhir di rumah sakit, _aku takut Soo."_

Rasanya seperti melihat Taeoh dan Jiwon berbincang jika melihat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berbicara dengan nada manja seperti ini, membuat Sehun benar-benar tak bisa berhenti bersyukur menyadari istrinya dikelilingi dua pria yang begitu baik hati dan pikirannya.

Jadilah dia tersenyum, berjalan mendekati dua lelaki yang selalu bertengkar disaat yang sangat tidak penting namun saling menenangkan dalam keadaan seperti ini, dia tahu Baekhyun akan tetap memaki dirinya, tapi dia tetap akan berusaha dengan menebus kesalahannya agar mereka bisa berkumpul seperti sebelum kejadian bodohnya pergi meninggalkan keluarga yang dicintainya.

" _hey…"_

Dia berjongkok didepan kedua sahabat kecilnya, satu tangannya menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo sementara tangannya yang lain menggenggam Baekhyun, kedua temannya merespon dengan ekspresi berbeda, Kyungsoo terlihat biasa sementara Baekhyun terlihat tak suka melihatnya, membuat hati Sehun sedikit mencelos namun tetap pada pendiriannya untuk meminta maaf dan memperbaiki kesalahannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sehun tersenyum lirih, menundukkan kepalanya sejenak seraya menahan tangan Baekhyun yang berusaha melepas genggaman tangannya "Aku pulang."

"Setelah meninggalkan Luhan? Setelah meninggalkan rumah? Setelah meninggalkan kami kau masih memiliki wajah untuk kembali?"

" _Baek…."_

Kyungsoo memperingatkan namun diabaikan si lelaki cantik yang menggunakan sedikit _eyeliner_ di matanya untuk menatap tajam pada Sehun "Biarkan Soo, biarkan bajingan ini tahu betapa menderita istri dan calon bayinya selama kepergiannya, biarkan dia tahu tanpa kehadirannya sekalipun Luhan dan bayinya akan bahagia bersama kita, biar dia tahu dan aku ingin dia tahu!"

Tak mau kalah, Kyungsoo seolah mengingatkan dengan berbisik "Luhan tidak pernah baik-baik saja tanpa Sehun, kita tahu itu."

" _Kyungsoo!-…."_

Saat keputusannya mengusir Sehun terhalang oleh pembelaan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun terlihat menggeram marah pada sahabatnya, dia juga berusaha melepas genggaman tangan Sehun namun bajingan didepannya terus menggenggamnya semakin erat, tidak merespon apapun hingga kalimat

" _Maaf."_

Terucap begitu saja dari bibirnya, terdengar dipenuhi penyesalan hingga tak sengaja Baekhyun melihat sebulir air mata jatuh cepat dari mata Sehun dan hal itu adalah hal yang jarang dilihat Baekhyun mengingat jika didepannya dan Kyungsoo, Sehun akan terus bersikap tegar dan kuat, tidak pernah menunjukkan sisi lemahnya kecuali pada Luhan.

"Aku menyesal Baek, _sungguh,_ aku melewatkan banyak hal tentang Luhan, tentang kehamilannya, aku juga membuat kalian marah dan membenciku, aku bersalah, aku tidak bisa dimaafkan, tapi aku— _aku ingin pulang."_

Sepenggal kalimat itu diucapkan Sehun dengan sangat cepat, dia tak berani menatap salah satu dari Kyungsoo maupun Baekhyun, yang dilakukannya hanya menundukkan kepala seraya mengatakan penyesalan dari kesalahan yang telah dibuatnya.

Hal itu cukup menarik perhatian Baekhyun, saat dimana dirinya untuk kali pertama selama berpuluh tahun berteman dengan Sehun dia bisa melihat sisi lemah Sehun yang sering diceritakan Luhan padanya.

" _Aku benar-benar menyesal,_ maafkan aku Baek, Soo."

Awalnya dia tidak pernah menyangka seorang Oh Sehun bisa terlihat menyedihkan, tapi saat ini, tepat didepannya, kemarahannya dibawa pergi seiring dengan kalimat terbata yang diucapkan Sehun kepadanya dan Kyungsoo.

Dia bisa mendengar nada penyesalan Sehun, dia juga bisa melihat ketulusan dari calon ayah didepannya hingga tanpa sadar tangannya terangkat untuk mengusak surai di kepalanya seraya berkata "Baiklah, berhenti membuatku terlihat sangat jahat."

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya sementara Kyungsoo menoleh dan tersenyum penuh arti, dia tahu jika nada suara Baekhyun terdengar normal itu artinya damai sudah didepan mata dan benar saja, saat ini Baekhyun sedang mengusak surai Sehun sesekali menepuk pundaknya sementara percakapan tanda perdamaian sedang dibicarakan mereka saat ini.

"Aku bersumpah akan membuat Luhan menceraikanmu jika kau pergi meninggalkan kami lagi, _kau dengar?"_

Sehun hanya mengangguk seraya bergumam " _aku dengar."_

"Aku akan membuat Luhan menikahi Taecyeon dan membesarkan anak-anakmu, kau paham?"

Merasa tak rela, Sehun kembali mengangguk namun menjawab "Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi."

"Bagus, kalau begitu selamat datang kembali kerumah."

" _huh?"_

Diluar dugaan Baekhyun justru sedikit melompat ke pelukan Sehun saat mendengar jawaban sahabat kecilnya, hal itu membuat Sehun terlihat bingung tapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo yang sudah mengetahui sifat dan watak teman kecilnya yang selalu membuat semua orang terkejut.

Sebenarnya bukan hal yang membingungkan saat kalimat selamat datang itu ditujukan Baekhyun pada Sehun saat mendengar jawabannya, justru jika Sehun menjawab _aku paham_ ketika pertanyaan tentang Taecyeon diajukan, kemarahan Baekhyun akan semakin bertambah banyak dan dia akan menandai Sehun sebagai suami dan ayah yang tak bertanggung jawab pada istri dan anaknya.

Jadilah dia hanya tersenyum melihat dua teman kecilnya kembali berdamai dengan keadaan dan saling memaafkan, membiarkan mereka berpelukan tanda perdamaian sampai Baekhyun mengatakan "Aku merindukanmu sialan." Kemudian dibalas kalimat kecil Sehun yang juga mengatakan "Aku juga sangat merindukan kalian, maafkan aku." Katanya tulus sampai akhirnya dia melepas pelukan Baekhyun untuk kembali menggenggam kedua tangan sahabat kecilnya.

" _hey,_ aku tahu ini sangat terlambat tapi terimakasih sudah menjaga Luhan dan bayiku selama aku pergi dengan tidak bertanggung jawab, aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan betapa aku sangat bersyukur memiliki kalian di hidupku."

"Bagaimana maksudmu?"

Baekhyun bertanya tersinggung dibalas kekehan Kyungsoo yang benar-benar tidak bisa menghentikan sifat jahil Baekhyun pada Sehun "Terimakasih sudah menjaga Luhan."

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, dilepasnya genggaman tangan Sehun lalu dilipatnya kedua tangannya diatas dada, dia menatap penuh kobaran api si pria tampan untuk mengatakan " _Well,_ maaf harus meluruskan hal ini Tuan Oh, tapi daripada dirimu kami lebih menyayangi Luhan seribu kali dari seharusnya, jadi seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, dengan atau tanpamu Luhan akan selalu bahagia karena kami akan melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiannya, paham?"

Sehun pun hanya bisa tertawa _shock_ mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, kenyataan bahwa kini dirinya tak berarti apapun cukup menyebalkan namun dari penjelasan yang diberikan Baekhyun membuatnya tahu bahwa apapun yang terjadi padanya kelak, hal buruk apa yang akan menimpanya di masa depan, dia bisa menjamin kebahagiaan Luhan dan bayinya karena dikeliling dua pria yang begitu baik hati dan tulus seperti Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Aku sedih, tapi aku paham." Jawabnya, memasang wajah sedih sebelum kembali mengambil tangan Baekhyun, mengecupnya bergantian dengan tangan Kyungsoo untuk mengucapkan "Terimakasih untuk semuanya." Sebagai ucapan terdalam dan rasa syukurnya pada ikatan yang mereka miliki sebagai sahabat dan keluarga "Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa kalian."

Merasa Sehun benar-benar sudah disadarkan dari pikiran bodohnya membuat baik Kyungsoo maupun Baekhyun kompak memeluk satu-satunya pria yang pernah menjaga mereka sebelum Kai dan Chanyeol hadir sebagai pengganti, mereka melakukannya dengan rasa rindu karena terakhir berpelukan seperti ini adalah saat mereka lulus dari bangku sekolah dasar, jadi saat mereka melakukannya lagi dengan status ibu dan ayah yang sudah mereka sandang rasanya cukup berbeda namun mendebarkan dan itu adalah sensasi yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan mereka bertiga, _selamanya._

" _Aku menyayangi kalian."_

Kompak, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo juga membalas "Kami juga menyanyangimu." Sampai suara pintu ruangan Luhan terbuka menampilkan asisten perawat Kyungsoo yang terlihat tergesa dan memanggil dokternya "Dokter Kim."

Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo menoleh, begitupula Sehun dan Baekhyun yang menatap cemas hingga kalimat "Dokter Oh sudah membuka mata, beliau mencari suaminya."

Sontak Sehun berdiri dari posisinya, diiringi hembusan nafas lega kedua sahabatnya dia mantap berjalan untuk sedikit membungkuk pada asisten perawat yang selalu membantu Luhan saat dirinya bekerja di rumah sakit ini beberapa tahun yang lalu "Terimakasih perawat Jang."

"Tidak masalah Tuan Oh, silakan temui istri anda."

Sehun pun mengangguk mantap, sedikit menoleh pada kedua sahabatnya untuk meminta izin "Aku masuk dulu."

"Sampaikan maafku pada Luhan." Baekhyun berpesan dibalas gelengan singkat Sehun untuknya "Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan Baek, kau bisa menemui Luhan setelah kami berbicara, _aku masuk dulu."_ Katanya menegaskan, perlahan dia membuka _knop_ pintu ruang perawatan Luhan untuk berjalan masuk dan menemukan sosok cantiknya yang terbaring dengan _slang_ infus di tangan kirinya.

Dia terlihat pucat namun aura cantiknya tak memudar sedikit pun, membuat Sehun tersenyum bangga terlebih saat kedua mata cantik istrinya sedang menatapnya penuh harap, _entah_ apa yang ada di pikiran istrinya, yang jelas Luhan terlihat sangat menderita disana, membuat langkah Sehun tergesa mendekati sementara istrinya mulai terisak seraya mengatakan.

" _sayang,_ kau datang? _Hksss…"_

Sontak pikiran Sehun dibuat kacau karena isakan Luhan, tak perlu berfikir dua kali untuk menenangkan istrinya, karena saat satu tangan Luhan yang tidak diinfus terangkat untuk meminta dipeluk, disaat yang sama pula Sehun sedikit mengangkat tubuh istrinya dan memeluk Luhan begitu erat, mengecupi surai lelaki cantiknya sementara Luhan terisak tak tahan mengingat apa yang dilakukan Doojoon pada mendiang ibunya.

" _Mama…._ Dia membunuh mama, aku membencinya Sehunna, aku juga ingin membunuhnya, _AKUBENCIDIAAA!"_

" _ssshhh…._ Sayang, jangan berbicara mengerikan seperti itu, kita sudah membalasnya dengan hukuman penjara, dia akan membayar segala dosanya pada mama, jangan seperti ini Lu, kau membuatku takut, _tenanglah sayangku."_

Setelahnya Luhan tak lagi mengatakan apapun, yang dilakukannya hanya menangis tersedu di pelukan sang suami dengan perasaan sesak menghimpit hatinya, _terlalu sesak,_ hingga rasanya tak sudi lagi dia melihat Doojoon dalam hidupnya, _tidak akan pernah sekalipun._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Sepuluh tahun bahkan waktu yang singkat untuk bajingan sepertinya, kenapa hakim tidak menjatuhkan hukuman seumur hidup padanya? Kenapa ini tidak adil untukku."

Saat ini keadaan sudah berpindah di kediaman Luhan dan Sehun bersama dengan keempat orang sahabat mereka, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam dan itu artinya mereka sedang berkumpul di meja makan menyantap masakan seorang Do Kyungsoo yang tidak pernah mengecewakan dan selalu bisa membuat _mood_ seseorang menjadi lebih baik.

Luhan contohnya, sedari tadi dia hanya mengutuk jangka hukuman yang dijatuhkan pada Doojoon, dan lucunya tidak ada yang berani menegur dirinya saat berbicara kasar, mereka semua cenderung membiarkan si lelaki cantik yang sedang mengandung darah daging Oh Sehun menggerutu sementara yang lain mendengarkan atau hanya menyantap makanan yang ada didepan mereka.

Dan berbeda dengan istrinya yang terus menggerutu, Sehun yang telah selesai menyantap makanan kini sedang menggendong putra menggemaskan Baekhyun-Chanyeol dengan satu tangan kanannya, bermain dengan Jiwon seraya mendengarkan umpatan sang istri sampai Luhan menoleh dan bertanya padanya "Sayang? Bagaimana pendapatmu?"

" _huh?_ Tentang apa?"

" _tsk!_ Kau tidak mendengarkan aku?" tuntutnya dan Sehun sudah melihatnya sebagai tanda bahaya jika Luhan kesal tidak ada yang mendengarkan dirinya, jadilah si calon ayah tersenyum kikuk seraya membawa Jiwon dalam pelukannya untuk mendekat pada Luhan, mengecup surai istrinya lalu menenangkan "Dia sudah mendapatkan hukumannya sayang, dia akan membayar dosanya didalam sana."

"Tapi sepuluh tahun waktu yang singkat."

"Kau benar, apa perlu kita mengajukan banding agar hukuman Doojoon ditambah?"

" _huh?"_

Kali ini Luhan terlihat bingung menjawab tawaran suaminya, antara ingin mengangguk dan tidak ragu dilakukannya, dia hanya terlihat resah memegang sendok dan garpu miliknya sampai Sehun menangkap kedua tangan mungil itu gemetar karena tawaran asal yang ditujukan untuknya " _Nah,_ kalau begitu sepuluh tahun cukup." Katanya mengakhiri sebelum kembali bermain dengan Jiwon.

" _yeah,_ kau benar, sekarang aku hanya perlu menunggu hingga lusa untuk mengetahui hukuman apa yang dijatuhkan pada Donghon."

"Jangan datang jika kau tidak sanggup mendengar."

"Tentu saja aku akan datang, _haah~….bajingan itu,_ aku sangat membencinya."

" _Language Lu."_

Kai memperingatkan begitupula Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya _intens_ hingga membuat Luhan salah tingkah dan mencari cara agar tidak diceramahi hingga matanya tak sengaja melihat Taeyong yang hanya diam dan mengaduk makanannya tanpa suara.

"Taeyong."

"…"

"Tae…."

Menyadari Luhan memanggil kekasihnya membuat Jaehyun yang sedang membawa Taeyong berkunjung kerumah kakak dan kakak iparnya menggenggam satu tangan sang kekasih yang diletakkan di atas paha, hal itu berhasil membuat Taeyong merespon hingga menoleh dan menatap bertanya pada kekasihnya "Ada apa?"

Jaehyun memberi aba-aba dan mengerling kakak iparnya _"Luhan hyung."_

" _ah."_

Jujur saja dirinya masih sangat terpukul dengan kenyataan bahwa Doojoon tega membunuh orang terdekat Luhan yang begitu dicintainya, tapi di sisi lain hatinya kacau dan merasa begitu hancur mendengar vonis hukuman yang dijatuhkan kejaksaan untuk pria yang telah menolongnya, melindunginya dan membesarkannya hingga saat ini.

Yang dia tahu Doojoon adalah sosok yang begitu hangat dan rela melakukan apapun untuk orang yang dicintainya, _termasuk membunuh orang terdekat dari pria yang diinginkannya,_ yang kini membawa petaka untuk dirinya sendiri.

" _y-_ ya hyung? Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau hanya diam? Kau tidak memakan makananmu."

Taeyong tersenyum canggung, memaksakan diri untuk memakan sup lezat buatan Kyungsoo lalu menatap sendu sang kakak dengan tatapan yang dibuat bahagia darinya "Aku memakannya hyung."

"Baguslah, ini makan daging milikku juga."

"Tidak perlu hyung."

" _eyy…._ Lihat tubuhmu yang begitu kecil, kau harus makan yang banyak agar saat menikah dengan Jaehyun kau terlihat _ideal."_

Kedua remaja yang sudah memutuskan kembali untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih itu hanya tersenyum penuh arti dengan ucapan sang kakak, tak ada yang menjawab hanya menatap Luhan berterimakasih sampai target Luhan kali ini adalah Jaehyun yang juga terlihat memiliki banyak hal dikepalanya.

"Dan kau Oh Jaehyun, bagaimana kuliahmu?"

" _huh?_ Ah, semua lancar hyung."

"Baguslah." Katanya bersyukur namun diam-diam matanya melirik Sehun untuk bertanya dengan nada sedikit kencang dan tegas pada Jaehyun "Lalu bagaimana kondisi papa?" sontak hal itu membuat Sehun menoleh, begitupula dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sedang menyiapkan _dessert_ hingga suasana tegang tak terelakan lagi di kediaman mereka.

"Papa?" Jaehyun mengulang, sedikit menatap tak enak hati pada kakaknya untuk memberi jawaban pada Luhan "Kondisi papa luar biasa mengalami kemajuan hyung, papa sudah merespon, dia juga sudah berbicara banyak hal, dan bukankah pagi tadi hyung baru menjenguk papa? Kenapa bertanya?"

Luhan memejamkan matanya, membuat gerakan memukul kepala Jaehyun sementara matanya mati-matian melirik pada Sehun untuk memberitahu adik iparnya " _oh,_ Sehun hyung?"

" _sshh…._ Lalu apa yang papa lakukan saat ini di rumah sakit?"

"Hanya menjalani serangkaian terapi seperti gerak tubuh dan berjalan, selebihnya semua baik-baik saja."

" _syukurlah,_ aku dan adik bayi akan rutin mengunjungi papa mulai besok, _ya kan sayang?"_

Merasa ini hanya cara Luhan untuk membuatnya berdamai dengan kedua orang tuanya membuat Sehun tersenyum penuh arti, jujur dia sudah tidak memendam rasa marah pada kedua orang tuanya, jadi ketika istrinya sudah memaafkan sepenuhnya dia tidak memiliki alasan untuk bertahan marah dan menghindari kedua orang tuanya.

"Ya tentu saja sayang."

" _yeah…."_

Bersamaan dengan pekikan Luhan, ponsel Sehun bergetar dengan nama L tertera disana, membuatnya segera menggeser _slide_ sampai suara teman Luhan yang kini menjadi sahabatnya terdengar panik dan menuntut.

" _Temui aku di LV café sekarang, ini penting dan mendesak."_

Tak mengerti, Sehun hanya mengangguk "Baiklah." Seraya menutup ponsel dan berjalan mendekati istrinya yang sedang menyantap pudding buatan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana jika _shopping?_ Sudah lama aku tidak melakukannya?"

"Setuju, lalu kita spa dan terakhir pergi ke _club_ untuk sedikit menggerakan badan dan cuci mata melihat pria tampan, _bagaimana?"_

" _LET'S GOO!"_

Tawaran Baekhyun disambut antusias oleh Luhan dan Kyungsoo namun ditentang tegas oleh Kai dan Chanyeol yang kini mengancam "Jika kalian pergi untuk cuci mata kami pastikan kalian tidak akan melihat anak-anak kalian karena kami akan membawa Jiwon dan Taeoh ke wanita cantik, _bagaimana?"_

" _y-_ YAK!"

Kyungsoo berteriak histeris, nyaris memukul kepala suaminya namun berakhir dihimpit ke dinding di ruang meja makan untuk dilumat habis bibirnya, begitupula dengan Chanyeol kini dia menyeret istrinya ke kamar dan kita tahu bagaimana akhirnya Karena mendesah pasti adalah jawabannya.

" _haah~_ Jangan hiraukan mereka, mereka pasangan mesum." Katanya memberitahu Taeyong dan Jaehyun sampai dirasa suaminya memberikan Jiwon padanya "Halo _cutie."_ Luhan menciumi bibir Jiwon sementara dagu Sehun bertumpu di kepala istrinya "Sayang."

"Ada apa?"

"Aku pergi keluar sebentar, _ya?"_

Luhan sedikit mendongak seraya bertanya "Kemana?" membuat Sehun tersenyum memegangi wajah cantik istrinya dan mencium telak bibir yang mulai mengerucut tak suka karena dirinya mengatakan ingin keluar sebentar "Hanya sebentar Lu."

"Tapi bertemu dengan siapa? Kemana?"

"Myungsoo ingin bertemu denganku."

"Kenapa?"

" _entahlah,_ tapi dia bilang ini penting dan mendesak, kami membuat janji di café miliknya, _boleh ya?"_

Luhan menimbang sedikit ragu, berfikir seraya memeluk erat Jiwon untuk kembali mendongak dan bertanya "Tidak lama kan?"

"Hanya sebentar."

"Baiklah, cepat kembali, _cium aku."_

Sehun bahkan dengan senang hati melakukannya, menyambut bibir istrinya yang sedang mendongakan wajah lalu memberi kecupan singkat yang cukup dalam disana, keduanya saling menghisap cukup lama sampai Luhan merasa Jiwon tak nyaman dan mulai mencakar kecil wajahnya " _araseo, maafkan Lulu."_ Katanya menciumi gemas wajah Jiwon sementara Sehun terkekeh seraya mengambil kunci mobil dan berpamitan pada Luhan serta dua adiknya.

"Sayang aku pergi dulu."

"Jangan terlalu lama."

"Baiklah." Katanya menyanggupi permintaan sang istri seraya menepuk pundak adiknya "Aku pergi dulu."

" _eoh,_ hati-hati dijalan hyung."

Dan setelahnya Sehun pergi meninggalkan rumah diiringi tatapan mengantar dari tiga orang tersisa di meja makan, membuat suasana hening seketika sampai tak lama suara tangisan Jiwon terdengar tanda dia sudah mengantuk tapi miris kedua orang tuanya sedang melakukan olahraga malam dikamarnya.

Kemudian Jaehyun sigap berdiri dari tempat duduknya, buru-buru dia mengambil alih Jiwon melihat kakak iparnya kesulitan berdiri karena terhalang perutnya yang mulai membesar "Biar aku saja hyung."

"Kau bisa?"

"Serahkan padaku."

Lalu setelahnya Jaehyun membawa pergi Jiwon ke halaman belakang, menenangkannya seperti seorang professional sementara Luhan dan Taeyong ditinggalkan berdua dalam keheningan "Jika nanti kalian menikah, hyung rasa Jaehyun akan seribu kali bersikap lebih baik dan manis daripada kakaknya, aku rasa kau sangat beruntung Tae."

Taeyong hanya bisa memperhatikan sosok tinggi berkulit putih pucat yang kini kembali menjadi kekasihnya, tersenyum bangga karena Jaehyun benar-benar pandai memenangkan hati seseorang termasuk balita yang kini sedang tertawa bersamanya.

"Kau benar hyung, aku sangat beruntung."

Rasanya begitu lega karena dia mulai menerima restu dari seluruh keluarga Jaehyun, tapi kembali pada latar belakang yang dimilikinya hanya membuat remaja delapan belas tahun itu terlihat sendu untuk melihat Luhan dan memberanikan diri bertanya " _hyung…."_

" _hmh?"_

"Saat kau dibawa ke rumah sakit, aku pergi menemui Doojoon hyung di penjara kejaksaan sebelum dirinya dibawa ke penjara Negara."

 _Refleks,_ Luhan berhenti memotong daging di piringnya, dia juga terlihat meletakkan pisau dan garpu miliknya untuk menatap tegas pada Taeyong "Lalu?"

"Dia menyesali seluruh perbuatannya hyung, _sungguh,_ aku bisa melihat seluruh penyesalan dari wajah dan suaranya, dia sudah menjadi Doojoon yang kita kenal, yang menyayangi kita sepenuh hati."

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan Tae?"

Taeyong ragu, dirinya luar bisa begitu gelisah tak berani mengungkapkan apa yang diinginkannya, dia menggigit kencang bibir bawahnya seraya mengepal kedua tangannya, mungkin seharusnya dia tidak bertanya tapi hatinya menolak untuk memendam hingga pertanyaan "Bisakah hyung memaafkan Doojoon? _Untukku?"_ berhasil dikatakan Taeyong namun memancing reaksi marah dari pria cantik yang diberi Tanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Luhan berusaha merespon dengan tenang walau kedua tangannya mulai terkepal erat, dia tidak ingin menyakiti hati remaja didepannya dengan ucapan kasar yang merupakan ciri _khas_ nya, namun saat Taeyong mengungkapkan apa yang diinginkannya hanya membuat sakit hatinya mendengar nama pembunuh sang mama diucapkan.

"Maafkan Doojon untukku hyung, _jebal."_

" _CUKUP!"_

Habis sudah kesabaran Luhan, dia bahkan sedikit menggebrak meja makan hingga membuat Taeyong tersentak, remaja didepannya kini memilih menunduk menyadari sudah melukai hati pria yang secara tak langsung sudah mengangkatnya sebagai adik dan menjaganya sama baik dengan yang Doojoon lakukan selama ini.

"Bagaimana bisa aku memaafkan bajingan yang membunuh ibuku Tae? Itu tidak masuk akal dan berhenti memintaku melakukannya, kau dengar?" katanya tegas lalu sedikit menyesal melihat bagaimana kini Taeyong terlihat sangat ketakutan, Luhan pun mengambil banyak nafasnya seraya memelankan suara tanda dia sudah bisa mengatur emosinya "Habiskan makananmu lalu pergi tidur, oke?"

Luhan berniat kembali ke kamar, berharap hari ini segera berlalu karena jujur hari ini adalah hari yang sangat membuatnya kecewa dan marah karena seseorang yang dianggapnya hanya sebagai seorang kaki tangan tapi ternyata adalah pembunuh ibunya.

Dia hanya ingin melupakan kejadian pahit di masa lalu, memulai semuanya dari awal bersama Sehun sampai suara lirih Taeyong kembali terdengar "Aku bertemu dengannya saat persidangan selesai."

" _huh?"_

Luhan kembali terduduk di kursinya, dia mencoba mendengarkan pengakuan Taeyong lalu adiknya itu berkata "Dan dia sangat menyesal melakukan semua kejahatan yang dilakukannya selama ini, membunuh ibumu terutama hyung."

Tangan Luhan kembali terkepal, rasanya dia benar-benar akan membunuh Doojoon jika bajingan itu tidak mendekam di penjara, rasanya dia benar-benar menghabisi bajingan yang secara tidak langsung mengakui hal mengerikan yang dia lakukan pada ibunya.

Hal itu membuat Luhan benar-benar nyaris tak bisa menahan diri sementara Taeyong terus berbicara "Dia tidak bisa menatapmu lagi hyung, dia bilang sekalipun sepuluh tahunnya berlalu, dia akan keluar darisana dan segera mati untuk menebus seluruh dosanya dan dia bersungguh-sungguh."

Tanpa berfikir Luhan terlihat menyeringai puas untuk mengatakan "Kalau begitu katakan padanya untuk segera mati, pastikan aku tidak melihat lagi wajahnya seumur hidupku. Kau dengar?"

Setelahnya Luhan sedikit mendorong kursinya, berjalan menuju kamar dan sepertinya Taeyong belum menyerah karena kali ini dia menggunakan dirinya sebagai alasan.

"Mau bagaimanapun dia kakakku juga, _hyung."_

 _Tap!_

Luhan berhenti melangkah, bisa saja dia tetap pergi kekamarnya dan hanya mengabaikan celotehan Taeyong, _tapi dia tidak bisa,_ remaja yang sedang memohon padanya terlihat sangat menderita sejak awal mereka bertemu hingga kini mereka tinggal bersama, membuat Luhan selalu memiliki perasaan untuk membahagiakannya bahkan tanpa balasan apapun dari Taeyong.

Jadi setiap hal yang Taeyong lakukan, yang Taeyong katakana akan selalu didengarkannya walau dalam kondisi marah sekalipun.

"Dan aku berhutang hidup padanya, tanpanya mungkin aku sudah dijadikan pembunuh oleh Donghon, mungkin aku akan terus menjadi pecandu jika dia tidak menolongku, aku kecewa padanya, aku ingin membencinya tapi aku tidak bisa karena dia selalu menjagaku, _aku tidak bisa hyung,_ jadi bisakah kau memaafkannya? Katakan padanya untuk tidak mati sekalipun hukumannya berakhir? _Bisakah?"_

Singkat, Luhan tanpa menoleh hanya bersuara sedikit lirih untuk menegaskan "Jawabanku tetap tidak, aku tidak akan memaafkannya, dan sekalipun dia ingin mati, _biarkan!"_ katanya sedikit keji untuk menambahkan "Dan lupakan Doojoon, saat ini kau hidup denganku jadi aku akan menjagamu lebih baik dari yang dia lakukan."

" _hyung…."_

Lalu sang dokter kembali berjalan memasuki kamar, hatinya sama hancur dengan hati Taeyong yang kini hanya tertunduk sementara Jaehyun tak bisa melakukan apapun mengingat semua ini diluar kemampuannya untuk ikut campur sebagai seorang kekasih maupun sebagai seorang adik.

" _Kalian, bahagialah."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sementara itu…._

 _._

 _BLAM_

 _,_

Hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar dua puluh menit untuk sampai di LV club dan saat kakinya melangkah masuk kedalam café yang kini dikelola oleh orang kepercayaan Myungsoo dan Taehyun hanya membuat Sehun merindukan café kecilnya di Pyeongchang.

Namun mengabaikan semua kerinduan itu dirinya justru merasa sedikit cemas setiap kali mengingat nada suara Myungsoo begitu serius saat memintanya untuk datang dan berbicara, membuat langkah kakinya sedikit cepat memasuki café yang begitu ramai di malam hari untuk bertanya pada salah satu pegawai Myungsoo yang sedang bekerja.

"Dimana aku bisa menemukan bos kalian?" katanya sedikit berteriak mengingat kondisi café begitu ramai dan tak memungkinkan untuknya berbicara dengan nada biasa.

"Apa anda Oh Sehun?" Tanya si pegawai dibalas anggukan singkat Sehun yang kini menutup satu telinganya "Ya, aku Sehun."

" _hyungnim_ ada di lantai dua, langsung saja."

Mengernyit takut dirinya salah mendengar, Sehun bertanya mengulang "Hyungnim? Kau memanggilnya seperti itu?"

"Ada masalah?"

" _tidak,_ lupakan saja."

Tak lama Sehun meninggalkan si pegawai yang tampak tersinggung dengan pertanyannya, kakinya kini melangkah menaiki lantai dua tempat dirinya bisa menemukan Myungsoo hingga terlihat pintu berwarna hitam dengan tulisan " _L"_ terpampang sangat jelas didepan ruangan tersebut.

 _Klik!_

"L, aku masuk."

Yang sedang fokus pada sesuatu tampak terkejut melihat pintu terbuka, dia nyaris membentak siapapun yang berani membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk sampai sosok Sehun terlihat dan hanya membuatnya mendengus seraya menggerutu "Jangan samakan café milikku dengan milikmu! Setidaknya ketuklah pintu lebih dulu."

" _wae?_ Kau juga sering masuk tanpa mengetuk ke ruanganku di café. _"_ Katanya berkilah seraya menutup pintu sementara pemilik dari LV café di depannya mendelik ingin membalas namun berakhir menarik dalam nafasnya "Sudahlah lupakan, ada sesuatu yang lebih mendesak dan penting, cepat duduk!" perintahnya, dan kali ini Sehun tak ingin berdebat hanya untuk sekedar cara Myungsoo menyuruhnya duduk.

"Ada apa?"

Karena sesungguhnya Sehun lebih tertarik pada dokumen yang berserakan di meja kerja si pria yang memiliki hobi mengumpat dan menggerutu saat melihat wajah Seunghyun, Doojoon, Taecyeon dan Ko Donghon berada di atas meja.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sebenarnya?"

"Tunggulah sebentar."

Sibuk mencari sesuatu didalam laptop miliknya, Myungsoo tersenyum puas saat meng- _klik_ enter sesaat lalu tatapan horror kembali ditunjukkan kepadanya " _sial!"_

"L, aku tidak berada di tengah malam seperti ini hanya untuk mendengarkan umpatan dan gerutuan milikmu, cepat katakan apa yang terjadi?"

Kemudian L membalik arah layar laptopnya, menunjukkan pada Sehun dan bertanya "Lusa adalah siding penentuan hukuman Ko Donghon, _aku benar?"_

"Ya, lalu?"

"Lihat nama dan foto yang aku lingkari dengan bulatan berwarna merah, kau tahu siapa mereka?"

Menggeleng, Sehun bertanya "Siapa?"

"Mereka adalah seluruh anggota kejaksaan yang akan hadir di persidangan Donghon lusa nanti."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu mereka adalah orang-orang yang mungkin akan membuat bajingan itu bebas dengan mudahnya."

Sontak ucapan Myungsoo sukses membuat mata Sehun membulat tak percaya, dia merasa salah mendengar tapi bukankah kalimat _bajingan itu,_ ditujukan untuk Donghon? Membuatnya ragu untuk bertanya tapi tetap dilakukannya karena saat ini, tiba-tiba saja Luhan memenuhi pikirannya.

"Jangan katakan yang kau maksud adalah Donghon."

"Sayangnya aku membicarakan tentang Donghon."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa seluruh anggota kejaksaan yang akan hadir bisa membebaskan Donghon dengan mudah?"

"Bisa saja jika mereka dibayar dengan harga fantastis yang bahkan kau sendiri tidak bisa bermimpi mendapatkannya, sebagai informasi, bisnis gelap Donghon hingga saat ini tidak melemah, justru sebaliknya dia semakin berjaya walau mendekam di penjara satu bulan terakhir."

"Darimana kau mengetahuinya?"

" _well,_ Bukan tanpa alasan aku bersedia mengantar istrimu kembali ke Seoul, ingat aku mengatakan aku memiliki urusan?"

"Ya, Lalu?"

"Urusan yang kumaksud sama dengan yang sedang kalian hadapi saat ini, _Donghon."_ Tiba-tiba suara Myungsoo berubah menjadi berat dipenuhi kebencian, dia pun sedikit tertunduk sebelum mengangkat wajahnya untuk mengatakan "Mungkin kau tidak pernah tahu hal ini, tapi bajingan itu membunuh adikku dan anak buahku kepercayaanku dua tahun yang lalu tepat di hari yang sama dia membunuh detektif dan dokter Xi, tujuannya mengalihkan perhatian tapi anak buahnya benar-benar membuatku geram dengan menyentuh adikku sebagai pengalihan."

Sehun sendiri tidak mengetahui Myungsoo memiliki masa lalu yang mengerikan juga, yang dia tahu Myungsoo selalu menghabiskan waktunya untuk bersenang-senang tapi melihat bagaimana dirinya begitu marah sebagai seorang kakak hanya membuatnya teringat betapa sering dia mengabaikan Jaehyun tanpa tahu adiknya mungkin menderita dengan seluruh kehidupan keluarga mereka.

"Aku turut menyesal untukmu."

"Lupakan itu, aku sudah merelakan adikku dan berniat membalasnya dengan membuatnya terjerat seumur hidup, tapi di saat yang sama aku begitu marah ketika mengetahui kemungkinannya lolos adalah 90% lusa nanti."

" _tidak mungkin."_

Kau benar itu mustahil, kita sudah memiliki semua bukti tapi tidak bisa melakukan apapun, lalu aku teringat Luhan dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana reaksinya nanti jika kita membiarkan bajingan itu lolos begitu saja."

"Luhan akan terluka." Geramnya mengepalkan tangan sampai Myungsoo memberi secerah harapan untuknya "Tapi kita masih memiliki 10% tersisa."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kecuali hakim utama, seluruhnya sudah berada di pihak Donghon, tapi kita masih memiliki peluang pada satu jaksa penuntut umum yang aku beri lingkaran hitam."

"Siapa dia?"

"Entahlah, profilnya tidak terdaftar di kantor kejaksaan, dia adalah jaksa yang sama yang menangani Doojoon siang tadi, aku mempelajari catatan karirnya dan dia bersih, tapi aku masih belum mendapatkan informasi lengkap tentangnya, jadi kita hanya bisa berharap jika dia berada di pihak kita."

"Dan bagaimana jika dia tidak berpihak pada kita?"

Myungsoo menatap Sehun cukup lama, dia ragu untuk mengatakan hal terakhir yang masih bisa mereka perjuangkan, namun tetap diucapkannya untuk kebaikan mereka bersama "Aku memilki satu cara terakhir, tapi aku tidak yakin ini berhasil."

"Apa? Beritahu aku lebih dulu."

Myungsoo menaikkan kedua bahunya, perlahan dia mencari dokumen lain yang ingin dia berikan lalu melemparnya pada Sehun.

"Bukalah."

Buru-buru Sehun membuka dokumen yang diberikan Myungsoo, mencari tahu apa yang bisa mereka perjuangkan sampai matanya membulat terkejut melihat apa yang ada di dalam dokumen.

" _a-_ Apa ini?"

Tegas, Myungsoo menjawab "Ayahmu." Membuat Sehun merasa ini ide paling gila dan membuatnya menutup seluruh _profie_ papanya yang entah darimana bisa didapatkan Myungsoo.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jika jaksa yang akan menangani Donghon lusa nanti tidak berpihak pada kita, maka aku sarankan agar ayahmu menyelesaikan kasus lamanya bersama Donghon, _well,_ suka atau tidak ayahmu adalah pria yang paling mengetahui betapa gelap sisi seorang Ko Donghon dan berapa banyak hal keji yang dilakukannya."

"Ayahku adalah jaksa _nonaktif,_ lagipula dia sedang dalam pemulihan, tidak mungkin untuknya menjadi jaksa di persidangan Donghon nanti."

Sehun merasakan sakit di kepalanya memikirkan bagaimana sidang Donghon berjalan lusa nanti, lalu dengan santainya Myungsoo berjalan mendekat kearahnya untuk menepuk pundak dan mengatakan

" _Cobalah, demi Luhan."_

Seolah memaksa dirinya untuk melakukan apapun termasuk meminta ayahnya kembali menjadi jaksa yang menangani kasus Donghon persis seperti dua puluh tahun yang lalu, hal itu membuat Sehun begitu frustasi sampai tak tahu harus menjawab apa sekalipun nama Luhan disebutkan Myungsoo saat ini.

"Bagaimana?"

" _entahlah L,_ biarkan aku memikirkan cara lain lebih dulu."

Menepuk pundak Sehun sekali lagi, Myungsoo hanya berpesan "Baiklah, berfikrilah, tapi kuingatkan padamu jika waktu kita tak banyak."

Lirih, Sehun hanya menjawab " _aku tahu"_ sebagai jawaban.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Setelahnya,_

 _._

Setidaknya waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dinihari, setidaknya pula Sehun sudah menghabiskan waktu sekitar lima jam untuk membahas hari tersisa dan kemungkinan yang bisa mereka lakukan kurang dari dua puluh empat jam tentang Donghon.

 _Entahlah,_

Meminta bantuan ayahnya dan menjadikan sang ayah sebagai jaksa yang menangani Donghon esok hari adalah satu-satunya jalan yang bisa mereka dapatkan untuk menang atas tuntutan bajingan sialan yang masih memiliki kekuasaan bahkan saat dirinya mendekam di penjara.

Membuat kepalanya begitu sakit terlebih saat dia mengingat kondisi ayahnya yang masih dalam masa pemulihan di rumah sakit, lagipula ayahnya sudah terdaftar sebagai jaksa _non aktif_ jadi kecil kemungkinannya sang ayah bisa menjadi jaksa dalam kasus Donghon yang hanya tinggal menghitung menit.

 _Klik…._

Sehun benar-benar merasa begitu gagal menjadi seorang suami hanya untuk membuat istrinya bahagia, dia hanya ingin melihat wajah cantik yang kini sedang tertidur sangat nyaman bahagia tanpa harus menangis terluka karena masa lalu pelik yang ikut serta menyeret mereka hingga saat ini.

Dia hanya ingin melihat lelaki cantiknya merengek, mengeluh, tertawa tanpa harus memendam rasa sakit yang akan membuatnya terluka sangat dalam perasaannya.

Pikirannya kacau, Sehun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, tidak juga tahu harus bagaimana memberitahu Luhan, yang dia tahu istrinya pasti akan menderita melihat bagaimana Donghon kembali bebas tanpa menerima hukuman dan hal tidak akan dibiarkannya sampai terjadi.

" _Sayang…"_

Jadilah dia berbisik pilu, berjongkok di depan tempat tidurnya dan Luhan hanya untuk memandang lelaki cantik yang kini sedang membawa darah daging miliknya di tubuh mungil yang kini terlihat semakin berisi.

Tangannya terangkat mengusap pipi istrinya dan direspon sedikit gerakan dari Luhan yang merasa terganggu, dia sepertinya ingin merubah posisi tidurnya, tapi karena perutnya sudah semakin besar membuatnya sulit bergeran hingga dirinya pasrah dan berakhir hanya mengigau " _aku ingin milkshake buatan Kyungsoo."_ Didalam tidurnya.

Sehun sendiri terkekeh gemas melihatnya, karena dari sekian banyak makanan lezat yang dia berikan pada istrinya, tidak akan bisa mengalahkan masakan Kyungsoo yang sudah menjadi favoritnya.

"Baiklah, kau diperbolehkan minum _milkshake_ besok pagi." Katanya berbisik seraya menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi wajah istrinya, dia sebenarnya ingin mengecup bibir merah Luhan yang sedikit terbuka, tapi hal itu hanya akan membangunkan Luhan dan dirinya tidak siap jika istrinya bertanya _"Apa yang diinginkan Myungsoo" padanya,_ sungguh tidak siap hingga Sehun menahan diri hanya untuk memandangi wajah istrinya, sesekali dia menyentuh perut yang sedang mengandung darah dagingnya hanya untuk membuat Luhan bergerak dan kembali mengigau, kali ini Luhan mengigau sesuatu yang membuat hatinya sakit tatkala bibir mungilnya menggumamkan " _Ma, maafkan aku."_ Dan terlihat cemas di tidurnya.

Membuat refleks Sehun melepas sentuhan di perut istrinya untuk tertunduk, menyesali ketidakmampuannya untuk membuat Luhan benar-benar melupakan mimpi buruk yang dialaminya bahkan hanya didalam mimpi.

Hatinya penuh sesak, air matanya sedikit terjatuh tak berani membayangkan bagaimana Luhan saat kemungkinan menang itu ada untuk mereka, bagaimana Luhan jika dia mendengar Donghon dibebaskan tanpa syarat, _entahlah,_ memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Sehun nyaris gila karena amarahnya.

Diam-diam tangannya pun terkepal erat, dia berusaha mengatur emosinya hingga dirasa cukup dan kini dia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap dalam wajah istrinya yang sedang tertidur untuk bersumpah akan melakukan segala cara hanya untuk membuat Luhan bahagia tanpa pengecualian.

" _Sayang, jangan sampai air matamu membuatku menjadi pria mengerikan, bahagialah, tunjukkan padaku tidak hal yang membuatmu menderita, yang membuatmu kesakitan."_ Katanya perlahan menyentuh wajah Luhan, mengusap dahi istrinya yang terlihat mengerut karena mimpi buruk hingga raut cemas itu perlahan menghilang dari wajah sang istri yang masih terlelap.

Entah mimpi buruk apa yang masih menghantui Luhan, tapi satu yang pasti sekalipun bajingan itu lolos dari jerat hukum, maka kedua tangannya sendiri yang akan memastikan akan menghukum bajingan yang sudah mengganggu hidup Luhan sejak kecil, menghentikan semua teror yang membuat Luhan menderita dan akan memastikan bajingan itu mati ditangannya.

Tangannya terus mengusap wajah Luhan, wajahnya keras seakan mantap saat mengatakan "Bahagialah, dengan begitu aku tidak perlu menunjukkan sisi gelapku pada semua orang yang membuat air mata itu terlihat di wajahmu." _Sumpahnya._

Dan bersamaan dengan sumpah yang diucapkan Sehun, kedua mata cantik istrinya terbuka, menatapnya terlalu _innocent_ setengah tak sadar hanya untuk memanggil " _sayang, kau sudah pulang?"_ Sehun hanya mengangguk, jujur dia merasa tidak nyaman mengingat kondisi wajahnya saat ini masih dipenuhi emosi, jadilah dia mengambil gerakan cepat untuk mengecup bibir Luhan sebelum mengitari tempat tidur dan berbaring memeluk punggung istrinya.

"Maaf membangunkanmu, aku pulang." Katanya mengecup tengkuk Luhan lalu memeluk punggung istrinya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana "Kau pulang terlalu larut sayang." Luhan mengingatkan, ingin berbalik arah memeluk suaminya namun ditahan kedua lengan kekar Sehun yang mencegahnya " _Jangan,_ Aku sedang ingin memeluk punggungmu." Katanya beralasan membuat Luhan terkekeh dan membiarkan Sehun memeluknya sementara tangan yang lain dibuat untuk mengusap perutnya yang mulai membesar.

"Ada apa? Apa yang dikatakan Myungsoo?"

Luhan sedikit menoleh sebelum merasakan nyeri di perutnya, membuatnya menyerah dan hanya membiarkan tangan Sehun bermain di dada dan perutnya "Bukan hal yang penting."

"Hal yang tidak penting itu memakan waktu yang cukup lama, _hmh?"_

Diam-diam Sehun tersenyum miris di belakang punggung Luhan, mengecupi tengkuk istrinya hanya untuk menyudahi percakapan yang akan berakhir membuat Luhan marah dan kesal padanya "Aku lelah, biarkan aku tidur, _Mama."_

Sehun bersumpah bisa mendengar pekikan Luhan karena memanggilnya mama, dia juga berani bertaruh jika wajah istrinya saat ini sedang berwarna semerah kepiting sampai dirasanya tangan hangat Luhan ikut bertumpu di tangannya dan mereka membuat gerakan seirama saat mengusap perut sang istri yang terlihat besar.

"Jangan menggodaku didepan anak kita."

" _wae?_ Aku berniat menggodamu sepanjang waktu saat dia lahir nanti." Katanya menggigit cuping telinga Luhan sedikit menjilatnya hingga membuat tubuh Luhan merinding karena sensasinya " _sayang…."_

"Jangan mendesah, kita tidak akan bercinta malam ini."

 _Refleks,_ Luhan memukul lengan Sehun karena terus menggodanya, dan alih-alih melanjutkan kegiatannya Sehun benar-benar berbaring mendekapnya erat dengan wajah tersembunyi di punggungnya.

Tangannya kini sudah menyusup masuk ke piyama tidur, kebiasaan yang sudah satu minggu ini dilakukan Sehun semenjak tahu dirinya hamil " _aku suka bersentuhan langsung dengan anakku."_ itu yang dikatakan Sehun tepat saat mereka berdamai beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Dan mengingat mereka pernah kehilangan buah hati mereka dua tahun yang lalu hanya membuat Luhan memaklumi betapa posesif Sehun pada dirinya dan si bayi, awalnya dia tidak pernah terbiasa dengan sikap Sehun yang begitu posesif, tetapi saat suaminya memutuskan pergi hanya membuktikan bahwa tanpa keposesifan Sehun dirinya tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup.

Jadilah Luhan membiarkan Sehun melakukan apapun yang diinginkan pada dirinya, pada tubuhnya, karena selagi itu Sehun dan hanya Sehun, Luhan akan selalu membiarkannya dan melakukan apapun agar lelaki tampannya bahagia tanpa harus merasa bersalah lagi padanya.

"Kau sudah tidur?"

Hening, sesaat Luhan merasa Sehun benar-benar sudah tidur, terbukti dari gerakan tangan Sehun yang sudah tak lagi mengusap perutnya, Sehun hanya meletakkan tangannya di atas perut calon bayi mereka sementara Luhan diam-diam mengecupi tangan Sehun yang kini dibuat menjadi sandaran di kepalanya.

"Baiklah, kau boleh tidur Tuan Oh, selamat malam dan jujur aku masih marah karena kau tidak menepati janji untuk tinggal di Pyeongchang." Katanya menggerutu namun diam-diam tersenyum seraya mengatakan "Tapi aku senang kau pulang, selamat datang kerumah sayangku."

Setelahnya dia membalas erat dekapan Sehun, ikut terpejam karena memang dirinya akhir-akhir ini sering merasa cepat lelah hingga nafasnya menjadi berat dan tak lama benar-benar tertidur menyusul Sehun yang hanya berpura-pura memejamkan mata.

" _rrrhh~"_

Dan saat memastikan Luhan sudah kembali tertidur dengan nyaman, Sehun membuka matanya, terus mendekap erat punggung mungil Luhan seraya menggeram terisak disana, tak tahu harus melakukan apa lalu diam-diam bertanya dalam hening yang menyiksa.

" _apa yang harus kulakukan?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _tobecontinued_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Selamat membaca chap2 penghujung dari JTV_

 _._

 _Seeyou di Been Through_

 _._

 _Doain audit gue lancar biar apdetan minggu depan lancar jadi gaperlu dua mingguan :""_

 _._

 _Lovelove:*_


	38. Chapter 38

_**Previous**_

 _"Aku memilki satu cara terakhir, tapi aku tidak yakin ini berhasil."_

 _"Apa? Beritahu aku lebih dulu."_

 _Myungsoo menaikkan kedua bahunya, perlahan dia mencari dokumen lain yang ingin dia berikan lalu melemparnya pada Sehun._

 _"Bukalah."_

 _Buru-buru Sehun membuka dokumen yang diberikan Myungsoo, mencari tahu apa yang bisa mereka perjuangkan sampai matanya membulat terkejut melihat apa yang ada di dalam dokumen._

 _"_ _a-_ _Apa ini?"_

 _Tegas, Myungsoo menjawab "Ayahmu." Membuat Sehun merasa ini ide paling gila dan membuatnya menutup seluruh_ _profie_ _papanya yang entah darimana bisa didapatkan Myungsoo._

 _"Apa maksudmu?"_

 _"Jika jaksa yang akan menangani Donghon lusa nanti tidak berpihak pada kita, maka aku sarankan agar ayahmu menyelesaikan kasus lamanya bersama Donghon,_ _well,_ _suka atau tidak ayahmu adalah pria yang paling mengetahui betapa gelap sisi seorang Ko Donghon dan berapa banyak hal keji yang dilakukannya."_

 _"Ayahku adalah jaksa_ _nonaktif,_ _lagipula dia sedang dalam pemulihan, tidak mungkin untuknya menjadi jaksa di persidangan Donghon nanti."_

 _Sehun merasakan sakit di kepalanya memikirkan bagaimana sidang Donghon berjalan lusa nanti, lalu dengan santainya Myungsoo berjalan mendekat kearahnya untuk menepuk pundak dan mengatakan_

" _Cobalah, demi Luhan."_

.

.

.

.

 **Je'Te Veux**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Lu Han as Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

Sengaja Sehun bangun lebih awal dan membiarkan Luhan masih terlelap dengan mimpi indahnya, tak ada niatnya sedikit pun untuk membangunkan istri dan anaknya hanya karena dirinya resah dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk persidangan Donghon esok hari.

 _Ya,_ Katakanlah semalam penuh isi kepala Sehun hanya dipenuhi oleh kemungkinan terburuk bagaimana jika Luhan mengetahui kelicikan Donghon bahkan saat dirinya berada dibalik sel jeruji, bagaimana jika istrinya menyaksikan dengan kedua matanya sendiri bajingan yang sudah mengganggu hidupnya sejak kecil bebas dengan mudahnya, _baiklah,_ hingga hari ini Luhan bahkan belum puas dengan hukuman sepuluh tahun untuk Doojoon, jadi bagaimana bisa istrinya menerima keputusan bebas Donghon begitu saja?

Membuat lelaki yang akan segera menjadi seorang ayah itu terpaksa berfikir lebih banyak dan lebih menyiksa dirinya hanya untuk menemukan satu solusi, _ayahnya._

" _eoh,_ hyung? Kau sudah bangun?"

Lalu terlihat adik bungsunya menyapa, _sudah berapa lama, entahlah,_ tapi perasaannya saja atau memang Jaehyun sudah tumbuh sangat besar nyaris menyamai dirinya, adiknya bahkan memiliki postur tubuh yang lebih besar hingga terkadang membuatnya rindu sosok Jaehyun yang dulu masih sering dia gendong dan diajak bermain saat kecil.

" _hmmh…._ Kau sudah akan pergi?"

Jaehyun mengangguk singkat "Aku baru selesai mengantar Taeyong ke sekolahnya."

"Sekolah?"

" _mmhh…_ atas desakanku dan Luhan hyung kami berhasil memaksa Taeyong kembali ke pendidikannya, memang akan sulit untuknya karena usianya tertinggal jauh dari teman sekelasnya, tapi aku rasa lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali."

Menangkap raut bahagia dan getar bangga di suara adiknya hanya membuat Sehun terkekeh seperti sedang melihat dirinya memuja Luhan pada sang adik, _ya,_ katakanlah kutukan keluarga Oh berlanjut dari Yunho, dirinya hingga Jaehyun, karena saat masing-masing hati mereka telah dicuri, mereka akan mencintai sampai mati dan akan melakukan apapun hanya untuk melindungi setengah jiwa mereka.

Hal itu membuat Sehun tersenyum kecil, dia menatap bangga pada Jaehyun karena setidaknya si bungsu sudah memiliki alasan untuk tumbuh menjadi pria sesungguhnya, dia sudah memiliki seseorang untuk dilindungi dan itu membuat Sehun lega dan cemas karena dirinya tahu benar proses membuat seseorang bahagia tidaklah mudah.

Jadilah dia mengusak kasar surai si bungsu, tersenyum tak rela karena adik kecilnya sudah menjelma menjadi remaja yang begitu tampan, hingga menatap bangga padanya adalah hal yang dilakukan Sehun untuk memberikan pesan "Kau boleh memikirkan Taeyong, tapi jangan lupakan kalau kau juga seorang mahasiswa yang harus memperhatikan masa depanmu."

"Kau tenang saja hyung, aku bisa mengatur semuanya dengan mudah."

"Bagus."

Kedua bersaudara itu saling melempar senyum, terasa canggung memang, tapi seperti apapun kecanggungan itu menyeruak mereka tetaplah saudara sedarah yang begitu dekat sejak kecil, jadi apapun yang Sehun pikirkan terkadang Jaehyun bisa membacanya, begitupula sebaliknya.

"Apa kau ingin mengunjungi papa?"

Dan itu masih berlanjut hingga detik ini, saat dirinya ragu mengatakan ingin menemui ayah mereka, maka Jaehyun dengan mudahnya bertanya, membuat senyum lirih itu terlihat di wajah Sehun untuk bertanya "Bolehkah?"

" _oh ayolah hyung!_ Dia ayahmu juga jadi jangan bertanya menggelikan seperti itu!"

Kemarahan Jaehyun perlahan membuat kecanggungan mereka mencair, Sehun pun tersenyum kecil lalu kembali mengusak surai Jaehyun seraya tertawa "Kau benar, dia ayahku juga, _yang aku rindukan._ "

"Jadi kapan kau akan datang mengunjungi papa?"

Tak memiliki pilihan lain, Sehun harus bertemu dengan ayahnya "Hari ini." Dibalas anggukan mengerti Jaehyun yang menawarkan "Aku akan membawa mama pulang kalau begitu."

" _wae?"_

"Aku ingin kalian menikmati waktu berdua." Katanya menjelaskan lalu menggenggam kedua tangan kakaknya seraya bergumam penuh harap " _hanya kau dan papa."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _J-_ Jaehyun belum datang?"

Sosok tampan dan berwibawa yang bertanya dengan sedikit tergagap adalah ayah dari tiga anak yang kondisinya masih dalam masa pemulihan setelah mengalami insiden kebakaran dan trauma hebat atas kabar kematian Luhan beberapa waktu lalu.

Yang mengharuskannya berakhir di kursi roda karena kelumpuhan yang dialaminya serta kesulitan merespon karena kesadarannya dibuat menurun akibat trauma yang dialami.

"Sebentar lagi, mungkin bersama Luhan."

Mendengar nama menantu kesayangannya disebut membuat senyum tampan sama persis seperti milik Sehun terlihat, hal itu membuat sang istri, _Jihyo,_ yang tak kalah mempesona ikut tersenyum mengingat setidaknya satu minggu Luhan belum mengunjungi mereka dan memberitahu tentang kondisi calon bayi yang akan segera dilahirkannya.

"Aku akan menghubungi Luhan untukmu sayang."

Jaksa non aktif itu segera menggeleng, yang dia dengar dari putra bungsunya bahwa saat ini sang menantu sedang berada di Pyeongchang bersama putra kesayangannya yang lain, itu artinya Luhan sedang bersama Sehun dengan harapan Luhan bisa membawa pulang Sehun kerumah, berkumpul bersama agar istrinya tidak selalu terisak diam-diam setiap kali merindukan dua putranya yang berada jauh dari sisi mereka.

Hal itu membuat Insung tersenyum kecil untuk menggenggam tangan istrinya, meyakinkan, seolah dirinya akan baik-baik saja menunggu hari bahagia itu datang " _t-_ Tidak perlu sayang, aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja."

Jihyo membalas genggaman tangan suaminya, diam-diam dirinya duduk di lantai sementara kepalanya bersandar di paha sang suami yang masih harus duduk dengan bantuan kursi roda, berkali-kali dia menghela dalam nafasnya dan bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dilakukan putra sulung dan putra keduanya saat ini.

"Ada apa?"

Insung bertanya lemah, mengusap surai cantik sang istri yang terlihat kelelahan untuk memberikannya sedetik rasa nyaman "Aku sedang bertanya-tanya."

"Tentang apa?"

"Yunho dan Sehun, aku bertanya-tanya sedang apa mereka saat ini?"

Bohong jika jawaban Jihyo tidak membuat gemuruh rindu juga dirasakan Insung, terlepas dari kesalahan yang dibuatnya hingga keluarga kecilnya terpecah seperti ini dia hanya seorang ayah, yang begitu mencintai keluarganya, istrinya, ketiga putranya bahkan melebihi rasa cintanya untuk diri sendiri.

Dia melakukan apapun untuk melindungi keluarga kecilnya, lalu harus membayar hal mengerikan yang dilakukannya di masa lalu dengan perpisahan dan pertengkaran kedua putra mereka, semua terjadi begitu cepat dan Insung hanya diam sampai suara Jihyo terdengar menguatkan.

"Aku yakin mereka baik-baik saja karena mereka memiliki Luhan dan Jaejoong, _aku benar kan?_ Sayang?"

Jihyo semakin bersandar di paha suaminya, membuat tangan Insung kembali mengusap surai Jihyo untuk mengangguk membenarkan " _k-_ Kau benar sayang."

Kedua pasangan suami istri yang sudah menikah hampir empat puluh tahun lamanya itu saling menguatkan, membagi cinta mereka yang masih sama besar seraya berdoa kuat didalam hati, supaya nanti, tak lama lagi mereka bisa menghabiskan masa tua bersama dengan suara anak dan cucu mereka terdengar didalam rumah mereka.

 _Klik…._

"Ma…Pa, aku datang— _emh,_ Apa aku mengganggu?"

Keduanya tampak canggung melihat si bungsu masuk kedalam ruangan, begitupula Jaehyun yang terlihat salah tingkah karena nampaknya dia baru saja mengganggu moment romantis kedua orangtuanya, jadilah dia menggaruk tengkuk sampai sang mama tertawa melihat bagaimana satu-satunya putra yang masih bertahan dengan kesalahan mereka di masa lalu terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

" _aniya_ sayang, masuklah."

"Mama yakin?"

Jihyo kemudian beranjak dari tempat paling nyaman yang bisa diberikan Insung saat ini, dia pun sedikit menguncir rambutnya keatas untuk mengangguk dan menghampiri si bungsu "Tentu sayang, ayo masuk, mama sudah membeli bakpau kesukaanmu."

"Tapi ma…"

Jaehyun berubah tidak yakin, menggigiti bibir bawahnya lalu menarik lengan sang mama saat Jihyo sudah berada di jangkaunnya, membuat Jihyo terkejut tapi tidak dengan Jaehyun yang tertawa melihat ibunya memekik terkejut "Ada apa denganmu nak?"

"Aku rindu mamaku, itu saja."

"Tapi kita bertemu setiap hari."

" _mmhh…_ Mama benar, tapi aku tidak memakan masakanmu lagi hampir enam bulan terakhir."

" _huh?"_

Jaehyun kemudian merangkul pinggang ibunya untuk berbisik "Aku rindu masakan mama, jadi baiknya hari ini kita pulang dan memasak sementara papa menunggu sup buatan mama, _bagaimana?"_

Disana, Insung tersenyum bangga melihat si bungsu sedang berusaha membuat bahagia ibunya, dia pun mengangguk seraya mengangkat ibu jarinya sebagai jawaban "Tentu nak."

" _yosh!_ Ayo kita pulang ma."

" _t-_ Tapi siapa yang menjaga papamu nak? Mama tidak mau pergi jika papa ditinggal sendiri."

" _yeobo,_ aku akan baik-baik saja, banyak perawat yang menjagaku, lagipula Kyungsoo atau Baekhyun akan datang menjenguk seperti biasa."

"Tapi-…."

"Nah, aku rasa mama tidak perlu cemas karena khusus pagi ini seseorang akan menemani papa hingga kita datang siang nanti."

Melepas pelukan putranya, Jihyo bertanya "Siapa?" dibalas senyum berlesung pipi dari si bungsu yang kini membuka pintu dan mengizinkan seseorang untuk masuk "Masuklah, _hyung."_

Sebagai bungsu dari tiga bersaudara, Jaehyun memiliki dua orang yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan _hyung,_ ditambah kakak keduanya memiliki empat sahabat seumuran yang juga menjaganya sejak kecil, dan jika dijumlah dengan Luhan dan Jaejoong, setidaknya Jaehyun memiliki enam pria yang akan dipanggilnya _hyung_ dengan akrab.

Jihyo dan Insung tidak bisa menebak _hyung_ siapa yang dipanggil si bungsu, tapi katakanlah mereka adalah dua orang tua yang membesarkan ketiga anaknya penuh kasih, penuh cinta, jiwa dan raga, jadi saat kaki itu melangkah masuk kedalam, sebelum sosoknya benar-benar jelas terlihat keduanya bisa menebak jika yang sedang datang mengunjungi adalah putra mereka, darah daging mereka, cinta mereka, yang begitu mereka rindukan, yang beberapa bulan lalu terlihat tak sudi mengakui mereka sebagai orang tua lagi namun kini menatap rindu ke arah mereka, _sama besar, sama banyak dan sama menyiksa._

" _Ma…."_

Akan selalu seorang ibu yang membuat hati seorang anak tergerak dipenuhi penyesalan, jadi saat mata ibunya sedang menatap seolah dirinya hantu, Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum lirih mengangkat kedua tangannya, berharap lengannya disambut sang mama dan _ya,_ Jihyo kini berlari kearahnya, memeluknya dengan erat seerat rindu yang ditahannya selama tiga bulan terakhir pada darah dagingnya, cinta dan hidupnya.

"Sehun! _Sehun….huwaaaa…._ Anakku."

Dia menjerit, dia berteriak, dia menangis, dia marah tapi dia terlalu merindukan putranya hanya untuk sekedar membentak atau mengatakan putranya jahat, _entahlah,_ rasa kecewanya pergi kemana, yang jelas melihat Sehun datang ke rumah sakit setelah sekian lama hanya menunjukkan bahwa dia sudah memaafkan kesalahan papanya dan itu membuat Jihyo sangat lega, _terlalu lega,_ dan berakhir menangis terisak dipelukan putra keduanya.

"Jangan pergi lagi anakku, mama tidak bisa, _mama rindu,_ Mama merindukanmu sayang, mama merindukanmu anakku."

Sementara tangannya mengusap lembut surai sang ibu, matanya terkunci pada sang ayah yang sedang menatapnya lembut dan penuh cinta namun berurai air mata rindu sama seperti milik ibunya.

Melihat kedua orang tuanya menangis dan terlihat kehilangan banyak berat badan membuat sesuatu menghimpit sesak dada Sehun, dia pun ikut menitikkan air mata dan menciumi surai mamanya untuk berseru penuh sesal dihatinya.

"Aku pulang Ma, _Pa…."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi dokter yang menangani papa adalah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo?"

Jaehyun segera membawa ibunya pergi sesaat setelah keluarga kecilnya mulai bisa mengatasi rasa haru yang menyesakan, dan kesempatan itu tentu saja tidak dibuang oleh Sehun untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan sang ayah sebelum mengutarakan niat seperti yang dikatakan Myungsoo padanya.

Semua akan lebih baik jika kebakaran itu tidak pernah terjadi, ayahnya tidak perlu mengalami trauma dan istrinya tidak perlu kehilangan ingatan, _tapi sudahlah,_ semua sudah berlalu, lagipula istri dan ayahnya sudah terlihat jauh lebih baik dan tak ada yang membuat Sehun bersyukur lebih dari itu.

" _b-_ Bergantian nak, _t-_ terkadang _b-_ Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya datang mengunjungi _pa-_ pa."

Melihat bagaimana sosok yang dulunya begitu tegas dan bijaksana kesulitan dalam berbicara tentu membuat hatinya sebagai seorang anak hancur dan terluka, terlebih ayahnya masih bergantung pada kursi roda yang sudah setia menemaninya hampir enam bulan ini, membuat Sehun tiba-tiba merasa bersalah karena baru datang mengunjungi dan kunjungannya memiliki alasan khusus,

Jadilah Sehun memutuskan, dia sudah membuat keputusan untuk tidak mengatakan rencana Myungsoo, hal yang ingin sekali ditanyakan pada papanya, hanya ingin menikmati waktu berdua dengan pria yang kini memiliki warna putih di rambutnya dan menyesali apa yang sudah dilakukannya sebagai seorang anak.

"Kalau begitu maaf aku menjadi satu-satunya yang tidak mengunjungi papa."

Tertawa kecil sang papa justru menggoda dengan mengatakan " _y-_ Yunho juga."

Sehun diam, nyatanya pertengkaran hebatnya dengan Yunho juga belum selesai begitu saja, kakaknya yang begitu menyayangi juga mengkhwatirkannya mungkin masih memiliki luka dihatinya karena ucapan dan bentakan yang dilakukannya kala itu, _lagi-lagi dadanya berdenyut sakit,_ mau dilihat seperti apapun sepertinya yang membuat hancur keluarga kecil ini sudah dipastikan adalah, _dirinya._

"Nanti, setelah anakku lahir mungkin aku akan terbang ke Jepang, mengemis maaf agar si tua itu mau pulang kerumah." Katanya berusaha membuat lelucon walau berakhir merasa mual mengingat esok nasib Luhan dan anaknya ada di tangannya, keputusan tentang hukuman Donghon dan apapun yang berkaitan dengan bajingan itu pastilah tidak akan diterima oleh istrinya.

"Nak."

" _hmh?"_

"Bawa papa melihat jendela, disana banyak anak seusia Haowen bermain."

Sehun mengangguk, didorongnya kursi roda sang papa menuju jendela di kamar rumah sakit, Sehun sedikit membuka tirainya dan benar saja, banyak anak kecil bermain disana, tertawa dan melempar batu jadi rasanya wajar jika papanya merindukan si cucu pertama putra kandung kakaknya "Papa benar, aku juga rindu Haowen sepertinya."

Dibalas senyum lirih ayahnya, Sehun merasa tangannya hangat digenggam sang papa, rasanya seperti saat dulu dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, hanya bisa bersembunyi di belakang papa dan hyungnya, selalu merasa aman tanpa harus merasa ketakutan seperti saat ini.

Tiba-tiba dia merindukan masa kecilnya, namun kenyataan saat ini dirinya adalah seorang suami, seorang ayah, yang akan memerankan peran seperti ayahnya untuk melakukan apapun agar istri dan anaknya jauh dari bahaya, selalu bahagia dan _ya,_ dia memang akan melakukan apapun hanya untuk membuat lelaki cantiknya itu bahagia tanpa harus merasa tertekan.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan papa, anakku?"

" _huh?"_

Seolah bisa membaca pikirannya, sang papa dengan mudah bertanya, membuat keputusannya untuk tidak mengatakan apapun sedikit menjadi ragu terlebih saat papanya tersenyum seraya mengusap lembut tangannya.

"Dulu kau hanya seorang anak kecil menggemaskan seperti mereka dibawah sana, yang kau tahu hanya merengek, menangis, menuntut dan tidak mau kalah dengan hyungmu, kau hanya anak bungsu papa yang menggemaskan sebelum bertemu Luhan dan sebelum resmi menjadi seorang kakak." Katanya mengenang, membuat senyum mereka saat memori itu masuk kedalam ingatan mereka.

Dia bahkan sedikit takjub saat papanya mampu mengingat masa lalu yang sudah berumur hampir dua puluh tahun lamanya, mengingat bagaimana kali pertama dirinya bertemu dengan Luhan, lalu tak lama mendiang ibu mertuanya membantu proses persalinan Jaehyun, rasanya seperti kemarin, tapi semua kenangan indah itu selalu beriringan dengan kejadiah pahit yang harus menyiksa batin dan pikiran mereka.

"Papa menyesal melewatkan pertumbuhanmu menjadi seorang remaja dan pria dewasa karena terlalu sibuk bekerja, tapi terlepas dari semua penyesalan itu aku tetap ayahmu yang bisa membaca pikiranmu hanya dengan melihat raut dan senyum diwajahmu. _J-_ Jadi ada apa nak? Kau bisa mengatakan apapun pada papa."

Sehun menyerah, dia tidak akan menyembunyikan apapun lagi, entah ayahnya bisa membantu atau tidak, dia tidak akan menuntut, yang dia inginkan hanya bercerita dan menjadi anak ayahnya lagi, yang selalu membicarakan hal sulit pada sosok yang selalu dihormatinya sejak kecil.

"Pa…."

Sehun berjongkok, kepalanya tertunduk dengan tangan yang terus digenggam lembut ayahnya, sesaat dia ragu lalu mengutarakan maksudnya tanpa ingin menyembunyikan "Ko Donghon, besok adalah sidang hukuman untuknya."

Sehun bisa merasakan genggaman tangan sang ayah ditangannya menguat, dia tahu membahas Donghon artinya mengungkit masa lalu yang coba dilupakan ayahnya, tapi ini semua memang tentangnya, tentang bajingan yang sudah menghancurkan dua keluarga, miliknya dan milik Luhan bahkan disaat mereka belum mengetahui apapun tentang kekejian seseorang.

"Papa baik-baik saja?" Sehun bertanya, dibalas tatapan kosong ayahnya yang bergumam " _Ya,"_ namun terlihat memendam rasa marah yang sama dengannya "Lalu apa yang bisa papa lakukan?"

Sehun diam, sejenak dia tersenyum lalu menggeleng sebagai jawaban "Tidak ada pa, mungkin saat papa masih aktif sebagai seorang jaksa aku akan memohon pada papa agar menangani kasus Donghon, tapi tidak apa, kita masih punya sepuluh persen harapan pada jaksa penuntut yang akan mengungkap kasusnya."

"Hanya sepuluh persen?"

Insung bertanya dibalas senyum lirih Sehun yang menjawab "Kecuali hakim, bajingan itu sudah membayar dengan harga tinggi setengah dari anggotakejaksaan yang terlibat dengan persidangannya esok pagi."

"Semudah itu?"

" _haah~"_

Sehun bersandar di kedua paha ayahnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya disana seraya bergumam putus asa "Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bagaimana jika dia menyakiti Luhan lagi?"

Rasanya ingin Insung mengusap surai putranya yang sedang bersandar putus asa di pangkuannya, rasanya ingin dia menenangkan hati putranya yang gundah diselimuti rasa cemas, _dia ingin,_ tapi dia tahu kini dirinya tak memiliki kuasa untuk melakukan apapun bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menolong putranya.

Hal itu membuat Insung hanya diam sementara diam-diam Sehun terisak mewakili rasa putus asa yang tak kunjung hilang dirasakan " _m-_ Maafkan papa nak."

Sehun menggeleng disana, mengisyaratkan agar tak perlu ada maaf dan penyesalan lagi di hati mereka "Tidak apa pa aku dan Luhan akan baik-baik saja."

Setelahnya hangat yang menyiksa terasa di sekeliling mereka, Sehun tak bisa melakukan apapun selain beristirahat sejenak di pangkuan ayahnya sementara Insung diam-diam menitikkan air mata penyesalan karena sudah membawa petaka terlalu lama untuk putranya, untuk Luhan sedari kecil hingga saat ini, saat fokus mereka seharusnya hanya untuk kelahiran bayi mereka dan bukan fokus pada bajingan keji yang sudah merusak hidup mereka terlalu lama.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Lusa aku akan membawa Luhan berkunjung bersama, doakan saja kemungkinan terbaik untuk persidangan esok."

Saat ini Sehun masih berada di tengah-tengah keluarganya, kali ini Jihyo sudah membawakan menu lengkap kesukaan Sehun untuk makan siang, ditemani oleh kedua orang tua dan adik bungsunya maka kehadiran si putra sulung adalah satu-satunya yang kurang, membuat Sehun berjanji bahwa setelah kelahiran bayinya dia akan terbang ke Jepang dan menyeret kakaknya kembali ke tengah-tengah keluarga mereka.

" _lalu-_ Lalu jika hasilnya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kau dan Luhan harapkan apa yang akan terjadi nak?"

Ibunya bertanya, Sehun hanya menatap sendu pada keluarga yang mencemaskannya dan menguatkan mereka juga dirinya sendiri "Semua akan sesuai."

"Apa kau yakin nak?"

Sehun tersenyum seraya mengangguk "Aku ingat papa selalu bilang di setiap persidangan yang dilakukannya bahwa keadilan akan datang dengan caranya sendiri, aku masih mempercayai hal itu hingga saat ini, dan aku yakin semua akan sesuai Ma."

Kedua orang tuanya termasuk Jaehyun tahu bahwa Sehun sedang menguatkan dirinya sendiri, bahwa hatinya tak berhenti berdenyut sakit setiap kali memikirkan hari esok, mereka tahu bahwa lelaki yang akan menjadi seorang ayah itu terlihat memikirkan banyak hal di kepalanya namun enggan dikatakannya, hal itu membuat kedua orang tua dan adiknya cemas hingga pertanyaan "Seandainya tidak sesuai, apa yang akan hyung lakukan?"

Sehun berhenti mengunyah, senyumnya kecil diiringi tatapan terluka namun dibalasnya sesantai mungkin "Biar itu menjadi urusanku." Jawabnya, dan itu adalah hal paling menakutkan membayangkan kemungkinan Sehun akan melakukan apapun termasuk menghabisi Donghon dengan kedua tangannya sendiri seperti terbayang nyata untuk mereka.

"Kau tidak akan melakukan hal mengerikan bukan?"

"Aku-…."

 _Drrtt….drrt…_

Ingin rasanya dia menjawab _aku akan membunuh Donghon dengan kedua tanganku sendiri,_ mungkin dia memang akan melakukannya jika ponsel tidak bergetar dan nama _Luhannie_ tertera disana, membuat sejumput marahnya hilang digantikan perasaan bahagia setiap kali nama kesayangannya muncul di layar ponsel.

"Ya sayang?"

" _Kau ada dimana? Cepat pulang ada yang ingin kuberitahu padamu?"_

"Sesuatu yang penting?"

" _YA!"_

"Baiklah tidak perlu berteriak sayang, katakan kau ada dimana sekarang?"

" _Rumah sakit."_

"Rumah sakit? Ada apa?"

" _ini kejutan untukmu, cepat pulang kerumah."_

"Seoul hospital?"

" _mmhh…Dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, cepat pulang, aku tunggu dirumah!"_

"Aku juga berada di-…"

 _Pip!_

Begitulah Luhan mengakhiri percakapan mereka, selalu seperti itu bahkan saat mereka sudah menjadi sepasang suami istri saat ini, hal itu berhasil membuat Sehun terkekeh dan menunjukkan ponselnya pada keluarga yang masih memperhatikannya " _Well,_ Aku rasa aku harus segera pergi, Luhan ingin bicara padaku."

"Apa sesuatu yang gawat terjadi?"

Sehun mengecup singkat pipi sang mama sebelum beralih mengerling adik dan ayahnya "Tidak ada yang buruk yang terjadi, sepertinya Luhan juga akan di rumah sakit ini."

"Benarkah? Lalu bawa Luhan kemari nak."

"Nanti saja ma, dia perlu menyiapkan diri untuk esok." Katanya memakai mantel _navy_ yang disiapkan Luhan sebelum mendekati ayahnya "Cepat sembuh pa, rumah menunggu."

Insung mengangguk memegang jemari putranya untuk menyetujui "Ya, papa akan segera pulang."

"Kalau begitu aku pamit, sampai nanti."

Setelahnya Sehun pergi dengan hati sesak tak menemukan jalan keluar, entah apa yang terjadi esok, hal itu masih mengganggu pikirannya, ingin dilupakan tapi tak bisa sampai suara familiar terdengar memekik

" _AKU HARUS SEGERA MEMBERITAHU SEHUN!"_

 _Ah,_ itu suara istrinya, lagipula ketiga sosok mungil itu selalu terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan jika berjalan beriringan, jadilah diam-diam dia mendekati asal suara berharap kegundahan hatinya hilang sejenak setelah melihat keceriaan istrinya.

"Jangan berlarian Lu, kenapa kau gesit sekali bahkan diusia kandunganmu yang sudah sangat tua dan besar seperti itu!"

Sehun bisa melihat bagaimana Baekhyun memarahi istrinya yang terlihat sangat bahagia disana, beberapa kali lelakinya juga terus berlari namun disusul Kyungsoo yang lebih terlihat seperti seorang _nanny_ daripada seorang dokter.

" _astaga anak ini!"_

Terlihat dari caranya menarik lengan Luhan dengan sabar setiap kali istrinya akan berlari, hal itu membuat Sehun gemas dan berjalan semakin menghampiri tempat dimana ketiga lelaki cantiknya berkumpul sementara Luhan terus mengatakan "Aku tidak sabar memberitahu Sehun!"

"Kau bisa melakukannya saat pulang nanti, bersabarlah!"

"Tapi aku tidak sabar, aku ingin memberitahu-…. Segera memberitahu Sehun dan-….."

"Memberitahuku tentang apa?"

" _omo!"_

Kyungsoo menggunakan tenaga super ekstra untuk menahan beban tubuh Luhan agar tidak menabrak Sehun, dia terkejut, Sehun juga terkejut karena sebenarnya dia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menangkap Luhan jika memang menabrak dirinya.

Sepertinya Kyungsoo meremehkan gerak _refleks_ Sehun hingga berakhir mendelik tajam dan memarahi pria super tinggi yang entah datang darimana " _y-_ Yak! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berdiri disana? Itu sangat berbahaya dan-…."

"SEHUN!"

Umpatan Kyungsoo langsung tak bermakna saat Luhan tiba-tiba berlari dan memekik saat melihat pria yang sangat ingin ditemuinya saat ini, dan mengabaikan fakta dirinya bertanya-tanya mengapa Sehun ada berada di rumah sakit, Luhan hanya melompat dan tentu Sehun menangkapnya dengan mudah walau satu kakinya harus mundur ke belakang tak menyangka tubuh istrinya sudah menjadi lebih berat hanya dalam beberapa hari.

"Sayang kenapa kau berlari dan melompat seperti itu, berbahaya."

Sehun berpura-pura memarahi istrinya, menyelamatkan diri agar tidak dimarahi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo namun wajah tegasnya hanya bertahan beberapa saat terlebih saat Luhan memekik, membawa tangannya ke perutnya yang besar untuk berteriak "MEREKA KEMBAR!"

" _huh?"_

"DAN MEREKA AKAN MENJADI DUA ORANG ANAK LELAKI!"

" _mereka?"_

Seminggu yang lalu saat Luhan tak sadarkan diri menghadiri persidangan Doojoon, Sehun juga bertanya-tanya ketika Kyungsoo mengatakan " _mereka baik-baik saja"_ saat dirinya bertanya tentang kondisi sang bayi.

Sehun tidak mengerti saat itu, begitupula saat ini melihat istrinya terus mengatakan " _MEREKA"_ namun berakhir meleleh hatinya saat mimic bibir Baekhyun membuat gerakan " _anak kalian, kembar."_ Memberitahu Sehun agar Luhan tak kesal karena suaminya tak kunjung mengerti apa yang coba diberitahukannya.

" _astaga…."_

Sehun bereaksi, dia melepas pelukan Luhan dan menggenggam bahu mungil istrinya, _memastikan_ "Mereka kembar, anak kita?"

Luhan mengangguk penuh kebahagian, memberitahu suaminya " _eoh,_ dan mereka sehat, Baekhyun yang bilang."

Sehun mengerling sejenak kedua sahabatnya, menatap Luhan penuh cinta untuk menggoda istrinya "Bagaimana ini?"

"Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya menyiapkan satu nama, aku tidak tahu kita akan punya dua anak, apa kita beri satu untuk Myungsoo? Aku rasa dia akan— _ouch!"_

Wajah Luhan berubah menjadi semerah cabai saat ini, tatapannya berkilat dan bibirnya mungkin akan mengumpat jika Sehun tak segera mendekapnya erat " _hahahahaha…._ Aku bercanda sayang, aku hanya tidak tahu harus bagaimana menunjukkan rasa bahagiaku."

"Tapi tidak dengan memberikan satu anak kita pada Myungsoo juga! Aku benci mendengarnya!"

" _oh tidak akan,_ siapapun tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan anak kita, _astaga Lu,_ aku-…terimakasih sayang sudah bertahan dan bersabar dengan kehamilanmu."

Luhan tersenyum kecil, melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sehun seraya mengingatkan "Sepertinya sebentar lagi seseorang akan dipanggil Papa oleh anak-anakku."

Rasanya hangat, _sangat,_ Sehun terlalu bahagia menambah statusnya sebagai seorang suami sekaligus menjadi ayah, dia tak sabar bertemu dengan bayinya, tak sabar pula membuat kebahagiaan Luhan lengkap dengan kehadiran buah hati mereka.

Jadilah dia tertawa hangat, mengusap sayang wajah istrinya untuk membalas ucapan ibu dari anak-anaknya "Dan aku akan membuat seseorang dipanggil Mama oleh anak-anakku, _gomawo_ sayang."

Sehun menarik dagu Luhan, mengecup lembut bibir Luhan pada awalnya, keduanya saling menukar rasa bahagia sampai Luhan meminta lebih, dirinya sengaja membuka bibir, menyesap lidah Sehun dibalas lingkaran tangan Sehun di pinggangnya, si lelaki tampan sedang menjaganya agar tidak terjatuh namun rupanya ciuman penuh gairah itu harus terganggu tatkala Kyungsoo menarik lengan Luhan menjauh sementara luapan gairah itu masih dirasakan Sehun menuntut.

"Oke cukup! Ini rumah sakit _omong-omong!"_

"Kyungsoo!"

Luhan menyuarakan rasa protesnya, tapi kedua mata Kyungsoo bulat lebih mengerikan dan itu membuat nyali Luhan menciut karena takut "Baiklah jangan mendelik seperti itu!"

Pelan-pelan Luhan kembali berjalan ke arah suaminya, kali ini mereka menahan diri setidaknya sampai di tempat sepi dan tidak didepan dua lelaki cantik super menyebalkan jika sudah melihat mereka bermesraan " _kita cari tempat lain saja."_

Sehun tertawa seraya merangkul pinggang istrinya, mengecupnya singkat lalu bertanya terang-terangan pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo "Kami boleh bercinta kan?"

"Sehun!"

" _wae?_ Aku bertanya, aku tidak mau menyakitimu atau bayiku jika memaksa."

" _sshh…harus kuberitahu berapa kali aku juga seorang dokter dan aku tahu apa yang baik dan yang tidak untukku!"_

"Tetap saja! Jadi boleh atau tidak?"

Dilihat dari nada suaranya Sehun jelas mati-matian sedang menahan gairahnya, jadi sekalipun salah satu dari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengatakan _tidak,_ lelaki itu akan tetap mengambil Luhan dan Luhan pasti akan memekik kesal jika keinginannya untuk disentuh tidak terpenuhi.

Jadilah kedua dokter yang kini menyandang nama Park dan Kim mengambil banyak nafasnya seraya berpesan "Jangan sampai Taeoh dan Jiwon mendengar suara kalian." Kyungsoo memperingatkan ditambah pesan Baekhyun "Dan jangan dengan posisi yang membuat Luhan tak nyaman."

"Mudah, terimakasih."

Sehun kemudian merangkul pinggang Luhan, membawanya pergi sementara diam-diam wajah Luhan merona untuk bertanya "Apa kita akan pulang?"

"Tidak, Taeoh dan Jiwon ada disana, aku tidak bebas menyentuhmu nanti."

"Lalu kemana kita pergi?"

Mencium tak sabar bibir mungil istrinya Sehun bergumam "Nanti kau tahu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah kemana Sehun akan membawanya, tapi yang jelas ini sudah memakan waktu hampir satu jam perjalanan, biasanya mereka hanya membutuhkan tiga puluh menit jika menuju rumah, tapi rupanya sang suami memiliki rencana lain dan entah apa yang ada di kepalanya karena saat ini mereka sedang masuk kedaerah yang dipenuhi pohon besar disekitarnya.

Sejuk memang, bisa menghilangkan penat, tapi diamnya Sehun seperti pertanda buruk dan Luhan benci jika tidak mengetahui apapun "Sayang kenapa kau hanya diam?"

"Aku tidak diam aku sedang menahan gairahku."

"Tapi wajahmu tegang, apa sesuatu terjadi?"

Seharusnya Sehun memuji ketelitian Luhan saat menganalisa wajahnya, benar pikiran dan hatinya sedang bekerja berlawanan, hatinya meminta beristirahat memikirkan esok tapi pikirannya teguh untuk mencari cara agar hasil yang didapat tidak seburuk yang dibayangkan.

"Kenapa kau bilang wajahku tegang?" Sehun bertanya, dan secara lucu Luhan menirukan apa yang sedang dilakukan suaminya saat ini "Karena kau melakukan ini." Katanya mengerutkan dahi, sontak hal itu membuat Sehun tertawa dan mengambil tangan yang kini memakai cincin pernikahan mereka untuk dikecupi sayang dan penuh cinta.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan mengerutkan dahiku lagi, _puas?"_

Luhan diam-diam meraba nakal dada suaminya, menggoda seraya berbisik "Puas, kau tidak seksi dengan wajah dingin menyebalkan itu."

"Lalu bagaimana definisi seksi saat aku mengambilmu?"

" _mmhh…_ Saat kau mengatakan _aku akan memasukkannya, ini akan sedikit sakit tapi aku janji kau akan menikmatinya."_

Itu adalah kalimat yang selalu dikatakan Sehun tiap akan menyatukan tubuh mereka, lalu Luhan mengatakannya terlalu frontal hingga membuat degup jantungnya berkali lebih kencang dipacu gairah yang benar-benar membuatnya tak sabar melucuti seluruh pakaian istrinya.

" _Oh ayolah Lu!"_

" _hahahaha….._ Aku bertaruh kini tak hanya wajah tapi Sehun kecil juga sudah tegang bukan?"

Mendesis kesal, Sehun membalas "Ya, tunggu sampai dia melampiaskan rasa tegangnya."

Dan bersamaan dengan kalimat pembalasan Sehun mereka tiba di sebuah tempat yang Luhan kenal seperti sebuah pondok, terbuat dari kayu namun begitu indah karena di sekelilingnya dipenuhi tanaman bunga lengkap dengan kolam ikan serta beberapa mainan anak-anak seperti ayunan, jungkat jungkit dan gawang kecil disudut kanan rumah kayu sederhana namun terlihat sangat indah untuk Luhan.

"Baiklah, kau bisa melakukan apapun saat kita di tempat tidur nanti, tapi ini apa? Rumah siapa?"

Luhan menuntut, antara penasaran dan tergoda ingin berlari kedalamnya disembunyikan kuat-kuat, hal itu membuat Sehun terkekeh gemas dan lebih dulu keluar dari dalam mobil sebelum memutar untuk membukakan pintu si lelaki cantik.

"Baiklah, _Cindere-Lu,_ kau bisa masuk keluar."

" _tsk!_ Apanya yang cindere- _Lu."_

Dia menggerutu, tapi wajahnya merona, jadi tebak apakah Luhan kesal atau justru dia senang dipanggil sebagai seorang putri kerajaan sama persis dengan poster yang ditempelnya di kamar Jiwon? _Mungkin_ itu keinginan terpendam, membuat seolah-olah Jiwon menyukai karakter Disney _Cinderella_ walau nyatanya itu sepenuhnya keinginan Luhan yang selalu mengelak dan membela diri " _Jiwon yang meminta poster itu, bukan aku!"_

"Baiklah, Jiwon yang meminta, sekarang cepat keluar sayangku."

Barulah Luhan menyambut tangan Sehun, digenggamnya erat tangan kasar yang selalu memberinya kehangatan untuk bertanya "Jadi katakan dimana kita berada?"

Sehun merubah posisinya berdiri di belakang Luhan, tak lama dia maju mendekat sementara kedua lengannya memeluk erat si lelaki cantik yang selalu dipenuhi rasa ingin tahu, sejujurnya dia senang jika Luhan banyak bertanya, hanya terkadang dirinya takut tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dan berakhir hanya akan membuat istrinya kecewa.

"Ini rumah kecil yang aku bangun untuk kita beristirahat jika penat berada di tengah kota."

Terkekeh Luhan mengoreksi "Rumah kecil kau bilang?" katanya menyindir seraya mengukur betapa besar rumah yang dibangun Sehun di belakang hutan dengan tangannya "Ini setengah dari rumah kita berenam di Seoul."

"Tidak sebesar itu sayang."

"Tapi ini memang besar! Sejak kapan kau membangunnya?"

Menggigit cuping telinga Luhan seraya menyelipkan jemari ke dalam pakaian sang istri, Sehun berbisik "Harusnya ini menjadi hadiah pernikahan untukmu, tapi banyak yang terjadi jadi maaf baru bisa menyelesaikannya setelah sekian lama."

Luhan bahkan tidak keberatan menerima segala kecupan dan sensasi gairah Sehun saat meraba tubuhnya, semua itu melebur dengan rasa haru yang tak sungkan dikatakannya pada Sehun "Kalau begitu terimakasih sudah menyelesaikannya."

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak menyukai tempat indah ini."

"Dan aku bertaruh kau akan lebih menyukai dekorasi yang kubuat didalam."

Sehun menggenggam jemari mungil Luhan, membawanya masuk kedalam rumah yang sudah disiapkannya sementara Luhan merespon dengan sangat menggemaskan " _daebak,_ Aku tidak tahu seleramu akan sebagus ini."

"Terimakasih karena kau menyukai sesuatu berbau _vintage,_ itu sangat mudah untukku."

"Aku ingin melihat kamar anakku." katanya bergegas, tapi Sehun lebih cepat berdiri dibelakangnya, mengusap sensual perutnya yang membuncit lalu berbisik mesra memberitahu Luhan "Nanti saja, aku sudah tidak tahan."

Luhan terkekeh mendengarnya, dia tahu Sehun sudah tegang sejak tadi, jadi saat suaminya sengaja menggesekan kejantanan miliknya di belahan bokongnya saat ini, Luhan seperti tidak memiliki pilihan lain untuk meladeni gairah suaminya.

"Baiklah, tunjukkan kamar kita kalau begitu— _Sehun!"_

Wajar jika Luhan memekik jika Sehun tiba-tiba menggendongnya _bridal,_ suaminya itu bahkan tak menatapnya karena yang bisa dirasakan Luhan sepanjang perjalanan mereka kekamar hanya hembusan berat nafas Sehun yang menandakan bahwa dirinya benar-benar sudah tak bisa mengenal kata " _sabar"_ untuknya.

" _ngghh…"_

Sengaja Luhan mendesah saat Sehun membaringkannya di tempat tidur King size yang begitu lembut dan nyaman, tak lupa dia ikut membuka kancing kemeja suaminya sementara Sehun terus menjilat, menghisap tak sabar lehernya, tangan kanan Sehun juga sudah melucuti celana hamil Luhan yang hanya berbahan karet lembut, menurunkannya paksa sementara paha Sehun sudah berada ditengah selangkang kakinya, menggesekan kejantanannya yang benar-benar menuntut hingga membawa desahan dari bibir mungil Luhan terdengar bahkan saat waktu masih menunjukkan pukul satu siang.

Setelah berhasil melucuti bagian bawah Luhan, kini Sehun menarik paksa kemeja yang dipakai istrinya, tak ada perlindungan selain kemeja putih yang digunakan Luhan, jadi saat kemeja itu dibuang Sehun kebawah lantai, maka terlihatlah tubuh polos Luhan yang begitu seksi dengan perut buncit yang sedang membawa kedua anak-anaknya.

" _Cantik."_

Satu kata itu meluncur dari bibir Sehun, dibalas dengan dua tangan Luhan yang menutupi dadanya namun tentu tak dibiarkan Sehun yang kini mencium bibirnya panas, turun ke leher, kedua _nipple_ nya bergantian lalu berhenti di perut buncit Luhan yang terlihat semakin membesar setiap harinya.

"Sebentar saja nak, mengalah pada papa sebentar." Katanya mencium sayang perut istrinya lalu beralih lagi setengah menindih Luhan untuk bertanya " _on top_ atau aku bisa mengambilmu seperti biasa?"

Luhan tampak ragu sesaat untuk memilih, lalu dilihatnya Sehun menurunkan celana beserta _boxer_ hitam ketat miliknya, dia bahkan sedikit menenggak air liurnya saat melihat kejantanan suaminya itu untuk ragu memilih posisi mana yang membuatnya nyaman mengingat Sehun sudah begitu tegang entah sejak kapan.

"Sayang jawablah, aku tidak tahan."

Sekali lagi Luhan berkedip, ragu untuk memilih lalu bergumam "Seperti ini saja." yang artinya Sehun bisa mengambilnya secara bebas tapi tetap memikirkan kenyamanan istrinya yang terkadang merasakan kontraksi jika ditekan secara berlebihan.

"Baiklah."

Lalu posisi Sehun sedikit turun agar Luhan merasa nyaman, tak lupa dia membasahi dua jarinya dan memasukkan perlahan kedua jemarinya ke lubang Luhan dibalas ringisan sakit istrinya, dia terus memaksa, lalu wajah kesakitan itu berubah menjadi menuntut hingga dirasa cukup dan Sehun mulai mencoba memasukkan penisnya ke lubang Luhan yang semakin ketat sejak kehamilannya.

" _nggh…."_

Sehun merasa begitu sempit, jadilah dia memasukkan sedikit, lalu mengeluarkannya lagi, hal itu justru mengganggu Luhan, dia hanya ingin segera merasakan nikmat, jadi saat Sehun memasukkan kepala penisnya, dia sengaja menumbuk kebawah, hingga penyatuan mereka terjadi cukup kasar namun tak memakan waktu sampai Luhan membiasakan rasa sakit dan betapa besar penis suaminya didalam sana.

" _Sehunbergerak,_ sakith~ _ahhh…."_

Sehun pun mengurangi sakit Luhan dengan mengecup bibirnya, awalnya lembut, tapi lama kelamaan tempo gerakan tubuhnya sama kasar dan sama menuntut dengan ciumannya saat ini.

Dia terus menggerakannya sesuai irama, sampai dirasa Luhan cukup kuat menerima sodokannya barulah Sehun berani melepas ciuman di bibir mereka, dia ingin melihat sendiri bagaimana Luhan saat mendesahkan namanya dan benar saja, Luhan terlalu seksi untuk dilewatkan jika sedang berada dibawahnya.

" _Sehun, mmmhh~harder baby, sayanghh~~"_

" _F*ck, you're so hot baby."_

Sehun tak tahan, dinaikkan satu kaki Luhan lalu dia mendorongnya lagi semakin dalam, terkadang Luhan merintih sakit, dia berhenti bergerak sampai istrinya menggoyangkan tubuhnya lagi tanda bahwa dia sudah bisa bergerak.

Terus seperti itu, semakin dalam Sehun menumbukkan penisnya, semakin dahsyat pula ketatnya lubang Luhan didalam sana, rasanya seperti menjemput surga terlebih saat Luhan mendapatkan klimaksnya disusul dirinya yang kini menumpahkan seluruh _sperm_ miliknya di lubang Luhan.

" _aaah~/ngghh~"_

Keduanya tampak menikmati percintaan siang hari ini, namun sepertinya Sehun enggan melepaskan tautan mereka, karena alih-alih melepas tautan penisnya di lubang Luhan, si lelaki tampan lebih memilih menarik lengan Luhan dan membawanya dalam posisi _on top_ saat ini.

"Lagi?"

Luhan bertanya dibalas seringai kecil Sehun saat berbisik "Hari masih panjang, kita akan menghabiskan waktu dengan bercinta."

Sementara dia berbisik di telinga Luhan, istrinya merona malu dan bersembunyi di tengkuk Sehun, membuat Sehun terkekeh sementara tangannya menuntun Luhan agar naik turun di pangkuannya, keduanya menggeram saat penis Sehun kembali tegang dan membesar didalam sana, Luhan terutama, dia begitu bersemangat merasakan sensasi nikmat saat kedua tubuh mereka menyatu, mengeluarkan bunyi _khas_ saat bercinta dan memutuskan pasrah entah harus berapa lama lagi melayani suaminya yang dipenuhi peluh gairah dan keringat yang membuatnya terlihat semakin seksi saat mencapai klimaks dan menunjukkan betapa Sehun hanya tunduk padanya disaat seperti ini.

" _Luhan, baby—ngghh~sayangku."_

Dan kalimat itulah yang terus Sehun ucapkan sepanjang hari, memuja istrinya di setiap kesempatan saat mereka bercinta hingga tubuh mungil itu kelelahan dan tak berdaya saat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam.

Sehun bukan monster _seks,_ dia mengambil istrinya secara _random,_ memastikan makanan masuk ke perut Luhan sebelum membujuknya untuk bercinta lagi, _terus seperti itu,_ mengambil Luhan tanpa henti dengan harapan Luhan kelelahan dan tak perlu datang ke persidangan esok hari.

" _Sayang…."_

Terakhir dia mengambil Luhan dua jam lalu, tepat setelah makan malam mereka menghabiskan dua jam terakhir untuk bercinta, _posisi on top_ tentu saja, Sehun tidak ingin membahayakan bayinya namun tetap ingin merasakan nikmat.

Jadi wajar jika Luhan terlentang tak berdaya dengan tubuhnya yang lengket dipenuhi _sperm_ miliknya, dan bukan tidak ingin memberihkan, Sehun hanya menyukai Luhan disaat polos dan berantakan seperti ini.

Berkali-kali terlihat cantik dan damai, walau entah, apa Luhan akan setenang ini esok pagi.

 _Drtt….drtt…._

Sehun mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak dilantai, bertanya-tanya siapa yang mengirim pesan sampai nama papanya tertera disana, Sehun menggeser pesan yang dikirim ayahnya dan semakin tak mengerti saat pesan itu tertulis.

 _Esok semua akan baik-baik saja nak, hanya ini yang bisa papa katakan padamu._

Entah apa yang dimaksud dengan semua akan baik-baik saja sementara tak ada satupun yang bisa mereka lakukan, membuat Sehun _refleks_ menjatuhkan ponselnya untuk merangkak, memeluk tubuh polos istrinya, berdoa agar Luhan baik-baik saja jika tidak ingin dirinya melakukan hal mengerikan pada Donghon esok hari.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Keesokan pagi_

 _._

Jika bisa melewati hari ini,mungkin Sehun akan sangat berterimakasih pada Tuhan, namun sayang hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi dan lihatlah Luhan sudah bersiap dan terlihat begitu tak sabar untuk menghadiri persidangan dari pria yang sudah memberinya banyak penderitaan.

"Sayang, kancingkan kemejamu dengan benar, kita berangkat lima menit lagi."

" _hhmmh…"_

Sementara Luhan sedang bersiap memilah mantel dan syal yang akan digunakannya, Sehun hanya berada disana, dipinggir tempat tidur yang sejak malam tadi sudah menjadi saksi dari percintaan keduanya hampir sepanjang hari.

"Sehunna."

Sehun berkedip sekilas, tersenyum canggung saat Luhan mendekat hanya untuk menerima tatapan jengkel istrinya "Ada apa?" dia bertanya, dan Luhan menarik cepat lengan suaminya, dia sengaja menginjak kedua kaki Sehun agar tinggi mereka sejajar sementara tangannya digunakan untuk membuka kancing kemeja suaminya, lalu memasukkan kancing tersebut ke lubang yang sesuai.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Bahkan mengancingkan baju saja kau salah." Luhan menggerutu dan itu hanya terlihat gemas di mata Sehun, jadilah si lelaki tampan tertawa sementara bibirnya mengecupi bibir yang sedang menggerutu menggemaskan "Biarkan aku salah, dengan begitu kau akan selalu ada untuk membenarkan." Gumamnya lirih seraya melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang istrinya, menarik semakin dekat si lelaki cantik hingga meniadakan jarak diantara mereka "Ya?" tanyanya.

Sesaat Luhan bingung apa yang sedang dibicarakan Sehun, tapi suaminya terlihat cemas dan itu hanya membuat Luhan bertanya namun tetap menenangkan "Tidak ingat siapa yang terakhir pergi meninggalkan siapa? Aku tidak bisa lagi meninggalkanmu, _jadi ya,_ kau boleh melakukan banyak kesalahan karena aku akan selalu ada disana untuk membenarkan."

Mendengar jawaban Luhan membuat Sehun luar biasa bahagia, dia pun tak bisa menahan diri untuk mengecup sayang bibir istrinya, dibalas kecupan lembut dari Luhan keduanya kini sudah kembali merasakan hangat saat lidah mereka bertautan mesra.

Sehun terus menuntut lebih, tapi Luhan membatasi dengan menjauhkan wajahnya hingga raut kecewa dan terengah yang selalu terlihat seksi di matanya terlihat "Nanti, setelah persidangan Donghon kita bisa melakukannya lagi."

"Sebentar saja."

Sehun menuntut tapi Luhan tahu kondisinya setelah bercinta saat mengandung adalah yang paling mengerikan untuknya, dia akan sangat kelelahan dan berakhir tidur untuk waktu yang cukup lama hanya untuk mengembalikan staminanya yang terkuras habis.

" _Sehun…!"_

Bahkan setelah malam tadi menghabiskan waktu bercinta tetap tak cukup untuk si bayi besar, membuat Luhan harus membujuk sekuat tenaga agar Sehun mengerti dan menunda kegiatan mereka setidaknya sampai perkara Donghon selesai disidangkan.

Kini dia mendorong sedikit tubuh Sehun, menyesal menatap suaminya seraya menggigit lucu bibir yang terus dikecupi Sehun tanpa henti " _mmh…_ Bukan aku menolak, tapi bisakah kau menahan diri?" tanyanya, lalu membujuk suaminya dengan mata berkedip lucu dan kedua tangan disatukan " _kumohon."_

Jadilah Sehun mengerang frustasi, tujuannya mengajak istrinya bercinta lagi adalah agar Luhan kelelahan dan kehabisan staminanya pagi ini, agar Luhan tidak perlu datang ke tempat sialan itu dan hanya beristirahat dengan bayinya.

Namun rupanya semua tujuan itu dipatahkan hanya dengan kalimat _kumohon,_ yang disuarakan ibu dari anak-anaknya, membuat Sehun terlihat putus asa namun tetap mengangguk sebagai jawaban "Baikah, aku akan menahan diri."

" _yey!_ Kalau begitu ayo berangkat, kita sudah terlambat setengah jam dari jadwal."

" _mmhh…_ Ayo."

Sehun menerima uluran tangan istrinya, digenggam kuat tangan yang begitu mungil di genggamannya hanya untuk menghadapi entah apa yang akan tejadi di persidangan nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _BLAM!_

Terburu-buru Luhan dan Sehun bergegas keluar dari mobil mereka, tujuan mereka saat ini ruang nomor tiga yang berada dibelakang ruang utama, Baekhyun menunggu kedatangan mereka dan merasa lega karena keduanya belum terlambat untuk masuk kedalam.

"Sebenarnya kemana kalian pergi malam tadi?"

Baekhyun terlihat kesal dan segera menarik lengan Luhan untuk berjalan mendului Sehun "Sehun dan aku-…."

"Aku tidak ingin dengar saat ini, mereka sudah memulainya."

"Lalu bagaimana? Apa harapan kita besar?"

Baekhyun berhenti melangkah, membuat Luhan bertanya sementara Sehun bisa menebak apapun yang terjadi di dalam sana saat ini, pastilah bukan hal yang menguntungkan mereka.

" _entahlah Lu,_ aku rasa kau harus bersiap lagi."

 _Klik…!_

Perlahan Baekhyun membukakan pintu masuk ke ruang persidangan, dan entah mengapa dibandingkan dengan Doojoon, suasana kali ini begitu mencekam dan sulit membuatnya bernafas, ketakutan itu _refleks_ membuat Luhan mencari sosok suaminya, meminta Sehun memeluknya dan Sehun melakukannya dengan cepat walau dirinya juga merasakan hal yang sama, _sesak dan mencekam._

"Keberatan Yang mulia, semua yang dituduhkan jaksa penuntut umum tidak terbukti, terutama mengenai jual-beli anak dibawah umur yang tak terbukti kebenarannya."

Bahkan Taeyong adalah bukti nyata bahwa tempat mengerikan itu ada, lalu pengacara Donghon mengatakan keberatan sementara bukti nyata itu ada di depan mereka, membuat tangan Luhan seketika terkepal sampai Sehun berbisik "Tenanglah sayang, mereka masih memulainya."

Suaranya getir, tapi tidak seperti Luhan, Sehun bisa menyembunyikan rasa marah walau keinginan untuk menghabisi bajingan yang terlihat begitu senang dipenuhi seringai kemenangan di wajah menjijikannya.

"Ayo duduk."

Luhan mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Sehun, mereka duduk di barisan kedua tempat dimana seluruh keluarga mereka ikut menyaksikan persidangan Donghon hari ini "Lu."

" _Benarkah? Kalau begitu izinkan saya memanggil saksi pertama Yang mulia."_

" _Silakan."_

" _Lee Taeyong."_

Bersamaan dengan Luhan yang mengambil tempat disamping Kyungsoo, jaksa penuntut umum yang diketahuinya bernama Kim Haneul memanggil Taeyong disana, membuat mata Luhan membulat terkejut karena tak mengetahui bahwa Taeyong akan menjadi saksi di persidangan ini.

"Apa yang dilakukan Taeyong?"

Luhan bertanya, dibalas tepukan lembut di pundaknya, Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Jaehyun berbisik "Tak hanya dirimu hyung, Taeyong juga akan melakukan segala cara agar pria tua itu dihukum, dia hanya memberi kesaksian."

Jadilah Luhan mencoba mengerti, dia membiarkan Taeyong berdiri disana sebagai saksi sementara jaksa muda itu mulai memberikan pertanyaan "Nama anda."

"Lee Taeyong."

"Bagaimana anda mengenal Ko Donghon?"

Sepertinya Taeyong sudah kehilangan rasa hormat dan takutnya, karena saat jaksa bertanya raut wajahnya terlihat sangat tenang tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun saat matanya bertatapan dengan mata Donghon "Dulu aku pernah bekerja dengannya, _tidak,_ lebih tepatnya aku adalah salah satu dari sekumpulan anak yang dibesarkan secara tak layak."

"Bisa anda jelaskan maksud ucapan anda?"

"Daejeon, district 8"

"Ya?"

"Tempat dimana mereka membawa anak-anak itu adalah Daejeon."

Jaksa Kim segera mencatat tempat yang diberitahukan Taeyong untuk meminta hakim memeriksa tempat tersebut "Saya meminta kepolisian Daejeon untuk memeriksa district 8."

Hakim mengangguk, mengizinkan seraya berkata "Lima menit."

Jaksa Kim kemudian merespon cepat izin dari hakim, dia meminta asisten untuk mencaritahu namun hanya direspon senyum menjijikan Donghon yang terlihat begitu santai.

"Bagaimana jaksa Kim?"

Saat hakim bertanya, Luhan sedang berharap ada kabar baik menyertai, namun sayang dari raut wajahnya hanya menunjukkan bahwa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dan benar saja jaksa Kim menggeleng "District 8 _clean."_

" _yeah!"_

" _tidak—_ TEMPAT ITU ADA! TEMPAT ITU TAK PERNAH BERSIH!"

Jelas Taeyong menunjukkan raut terkejutnya, dia sangat meyakini bahwa hampir lima belas tahun berlalu, markas tempatnya dibawa paksa, dibesarkan dan diajarkan membunuh berada di Daejeon, lalu jaksa Kim mengatakan tempat itu bersih hanya membawa emosinya meluap dan nyaris membuat keributan jika sang jaksa tidak memberi peringatan.

"Saksi Lee, anda boleh meninggalkan tempat."

"Aku bersumpah tempat itu ada!"

Buru-buru Jaehyun berlari, menunggu di sisi kanan tempat dia bisa menjemput kekasihnya sementara Jaksa Kim mulai terlihat ragu seperti bertanya-tanya sejauh apa Donghon "Membersihkan" dirinya.

"Yang mulia, saya rasa Jaksa Kim terlalu memojokkan _client_ saya, karena sejauh yang bisa saya katakan saudara Ko Donghon hanya terlibat kecelakaan kecil pada malam tanggal 02 April satu bulan yang lalu."

" _bajingan…"_

Luhan sudah berekasi dengan emosinya, membuat Sehun _refleks_ menggenggam kuat tangan yang sudah berkeringat milik istrinya sementara bibirnya terus berbisik "Tenang sayang, aku janji semua akan sesuai dengan hukum."

"Tapi….."

Sehun menggenggam tangannya semakin erat, terlalu erat sebelum menoleh mantap menatap istrinya "Aku janji."

Entah janji apa yang dimaksud Sehun tapi rasanya Luhan bisa memegang janji suaminya hingga membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang walau rasanya luar bisa gundah melihat jalannya persidangan seperti sudah sangat direncanakan.

"Apa anda masih memiliki sesuatu untuk dikatakan Jaksa Kim?"

Kembali ke tengah persidangan, sepertinya posisi jaksa Kim benar-benar terdesak dan kehabisan waktu, setiap yang menjadi tuntutannya dan apapun yang dituduhkannya akan mudah dipatahkan dalam hitungan detik oleh tim yang membela Donghon.

"Dua puluh tahun lalu, pembunuhan atas pemilik yayasan sekaligus perdana menteri Jepang menjabat, Ai Watanabe, dilakukan oleh saudara Ko dengan cara menikam sebanyak delapan tusukan di bagian vital namun dilaporkan sebagai serangan jantung di Beijing hospital saat itu."

"Keberatan Yang mulia, kasus perdana menteri Watanabe sudah _expired,_ kami tidak membaca di daftar tuntutan dari jaksa penuntut umum."

"Anda salah Pengacara Han, itu terdaftar di tuntutan ketiga mengenai " _pemalsuan identitas dan kematian beberapa pejabat serta petinggi serta agen rahasia tiga negara, Seoul, Beijing dan Jepang."_ Aku yakin menulisnya disana."

Sang pengacara membaca ulang daftar tuntutan sang jaksa yang terkenal mematikan karena belum pernah kalah dalam persidangan sejak pertama dirinya membawakan kasuk "Lalu apa bukti yang anda miliki?"

"Bukan bukti, tapi saksi." Jaksa Kim memberitahu sebelum beralih pada sang hakim "Izinkan saya memanggil saksi kedua Yang mulia."

"Diizinkan."

Tak lama Jaksa Kim terlihat berlajan ke ruang tunggu persidangan, entah apa yang dilakukan tapi saat dirinya kembali masuk dia memapah seseorang yang sukses membuat tak hanya Sehun dan Jaehyun, tapi Luhan memekik terkejut melihat siapa yang akan bersaksi melawan Donghon saat ini.

" _Papa?"_

Terdengar Sehun bergumam, dilihat dari reaksi wajahya dia juga tidak menyangka bahwa ayah kandungnya akan berada disana, memang bukan sebagai jaksa yang melawan tapi seperti menjelaskan pesan yang dikirimkannya pada Sehun malam tadi

 _Semua akan baik-baik saja_

Maka untuk sejenak Sehun seperti bisa merasa begitu dilindungi dengan kesaksian yang coba diberikan ayahnya.

" _Keberatan yang mulia, mantan Jaksa Oh Insung tidak bisa dijadikan saksi mengingat kondisi dan status hukumnya menangani klien kami adalah pending."_

Hakim memikirkan ucapan pengacara yang membela Donghon untuk menggeleng sebagai jawaban "Keberatan ditolak, Jaksa Kim anda bisa melanjutkan kesaksian yang akan diberikan."

"Terimakasih Yang mulia."

Insung memang masih kesulitan berjalan tanpa bantuan, tapi saat dirinya duduk sebagai saksi didepan hakim, rasanya Sehun bisa melihat punggung tegap itu sedang menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang jaksa dan seorang ayah, hal yang tidak bisa dilakukan Sehun tapi akan selalu diberikan sempurna oleh ayahnya.

"Hakim yang agung, biar saya jelaskan alasan mengapa mantan Jaksa seperti Jaksa Oh sayang jadikan saksi pagi ini."

"Silakan."

Kini Sehun juga bisa melihat ketulusan dari jaksa penuntut umum yang membantu ayahnya masuk kedalam persidangan, dan seperti apa yang dikatakan Myungsoo maka benar mereka masih memiliki 10% tersisa untuk memenangkan kasus sialan ini.

"Sayang."

Luhan menggenggam erat tangannya, membuat Sehun tersenyum dan kini mendekap erat istrinya yang terlihat sangat berharap "Papa disana."

" _aku tahu,_ Aku harap semua sesuai dengan apa yang seharusnya."

Luhan mengangguk sementara Jaksa Kim mulai menjelaskan hal-hal yang sebenarnya menyimpang mengingat status ayah Sehun masih terdaftar sebagai jaksa non- _aktif_ di kantor pusat kejaksaan Seoul.

"Pertama, Jaksa Oh adalah jaksa yang menangani kasus Ko Donghon dua puluh tahun yang lalu."

"Keberatan yang mulia, berkas kasus hukum Ko Donghon dua puluh tahun lalu sudah kadaluarsa seperti yang saya sampaikan sebelumnya."

Kali ini hakim sependapat untuk mengatakan "Keberatan diterima, Jaksa Kim sebaiknya anda mengganti fokus dari kesaksian hari ini."

Jaksa Kim mengangguk seraya melanjutkan apa yang belum selesai disampaikan "Sepertinya saya belum selesai yang mulia, kenyataannya kasus dua puluh tahun lalu secara tidak sengaja atau sialnya sengaja kembali dibawa dan di- _up_ langsung oleh terdakwa."

"Bisa jelaskan?"

"Tentu yang mulia."

Luhan bisa melihat sedikit raut cemas dari wajah bajingan yang sedari tadi menyeringai penuh kemenangan, membuatnya seperti memiliki harapan terlebih saat Jaksa Kim mantap bertanya pada ayah mertuanya.

"Menurut kasus yang aku pelajari dari tuntutan Jaksa Oh sebelumnya, disini tertulis bahwa saudara Ko Donghon berhasil membayar beberapa pihak kejaksaan untuk memasukkan pengacara Kim Won-Sik yang gagal mengikuti ujian negara sebagai salah satu pengacara ternama yang bekerja dibawah perintahnya, anda bisa melihat berkas yang dikumpulkan Yang mulia."

Jaksa Kim memberikan berkas tentang Ravi kepada Hakim, dibaca seksama oleh sang hakim sampai pengacara yang diketahui Luhan bernama Yang Seonghon kembali mengajukan keberatan "Keberatan yang mulia, Pengacara Kim sudah lama tiada dan itu tidak bisa dijadikan sebagai pertimbangan."

"Keberatan ditolak."

Hakim Lee menyatakan keberatannya dan mulai mempelajari berkas yang diberikan "Silakan melanjutkan Jaksa Kim."

"Terimakasih Yang mulia, langsung saja inti dari kasus dua puluh tahun ini berlanjut adalah karena dua puluh tahun yang lalu saudara Ko Donghon berusaha untuk membunuh detektif yang mengetahui brankas kotor milik Ko Donghon yang berasal dari tiga negara Hongkong, Beijing dan Seoul, namun tak berhasil dilakukan saat itu."

"Detektif?"

Luhan sudah tahu siapa yang sedang dibicarakan, jadi ketika Jaksa Kim mengatakan "Detektif Xi Chen." Yang adalah mendiang ayahnya, membuat air mata Luhan begitu saja jatuh karena kerinduan itu benar-benar tak bisa lagi disembunyikannya.

"Tidak apa sayang, aku juga rindu papa."

Sehun mencoba menguatkannya namun seluruh suaranya juga terdengar lirih dan itu hanya menambah sesak di dada Luhan membayangkan entah apa yang coba ditanggung suaminya seorang diri " _tenanglah…"_ Luhan berbisik, Sehun mengangguk, keduanya pun coba mendengarkan apa yang akan dijabarkan Jaksa Kim sampai jaksa muda itu melanjutkan.

"Detektif Xi kembali membuka kasus lama untuk menemukan bahwa Donghon masih melanjutkan bisnis yang melibatkan keuangan negara secara kotor."

"Lalu?"

"Yang terjadi adalah Jaksa Oh dan Detektif Xi memiliki rencana untuk memancing Donghon keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya."

"Apa yang dilakukan?"

"Kita bisa mendengarnya langsung dari Jaksa Oh."

Kali ini Insung diberikan kesempatan untuk berbicara, awalnya dia hanya terus menatap penuh kebencian pada Donghon, namun disaat dirinya memberi kesaksian dia mencoba untuk melakukannya dengan benar, berharap kesaksiannya bisa sedikit membuat pembunuh disampingnya membayar hukuman.

"Apa yang anda dan mendiang Detektif Xi lakukan untuk memancing terdakwa dan membuatnya keluar dari tempat persembunyian."

" _C-_ Chen dan aku." Ujarnya terbata, mengepal kedua tangannya seraya melanjutkan " _K-_ Kami membuat rencana agar Chen mendekam di penjara, memancing Donghon yang akan mencarinya bahkan di penjara sekalipun."

"Apa itu berhasil?"

Sendu, Insung menggeleng penuh penyesalan "Tidak."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Mengingat semua kejadian mengerikan itu, Insung dan Luhan sama-sama merasa sesak terlebih saat kenyataan itu diungkapkan "Diluar dugaan, Donghon tidak datang dengan kedua tangannya sendiri tapi menggunakan pengacara Kim untuk membawa bencana malam itu."

"Apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Seseorang bernama Choi Seunghyun datang mengunjungi Chen malam itu."

"Choi Seunghyun?"

Tangan Luhan terkepal erat sementara Insung sendu mengatakan "Salah satu pria yang dianggap sebagai keluarga oleh Chen, _sialnya,_ dia adalah salah satu tangan kanan Donghon yang datang berkhianat."

"Bagaimana bisa dia mengunjungi di malam hari."

"Pengacara Kim melakukan _hacked_ pada sistem keamanan, membuatnya masuk dengan mudah dan membunuh Detektif Xi bersamaan dengan Yoon Doojoon yang menyerang dokter Xi malam itu."

" _rrgghh…."_

Selalu seperti ini, setiap persidangan yang dilakukan Donghon dan Doojoon akan membawa mendiang kedua orang tuanya, hal itu benar-benar sulit untuk diterima Luhan hingga sesak dirasakan jika Sehun tidak terus menguatkannya " _Luhan…"_

"Apa Jaksa Oh memiliki bukti?"

Pengacara Yang bertanya dibalas Jaksa Kim yang mengatakan "Bagaimana bisa ada bukti jika orangmu yang mengendalikan situasi, _bukankah itu lucu?"_

Merasa bisa menyerang Jaksa Kim, pengacara Yang langsung mengajukan keberatannya "Yang mulia sepertinya anda mengerti maksud yang coba saya sampaikan."

Hakim Lee mengangguk, lalu menegaskan pada Jaksa Kim "Sebaiknya anda mulai mengumpulkan bukti jika ingin persidangan ini berjalan lancar Jaksa Kim."

Tak mau kalah Jaksa Kim mengatakan "Saya memiliki bukti, pertama dokumen palsu pengacara Kim yang menyelinap dengan mudah ke kantor kejaksaan pusat, kedua Ko Donghon melakukan pencucian uang dan meletakkannya di brankas pribadi yang berhasil dipecahkan Jaksa Oh sebelum kebakaran yang membuat Jaksa Oh terpaksa mengalami luka yang serius."

"Buktikan."

Baik Jaksa Kim dan Insung mengangguk, mengeluarkan berkas yang dikumpulkan Insung selama masa penyelidikannya untuk memberitahu "Gangnam _bank account_ , _code access_ 1113366, ketika terbuka akan menunjukkan daftar pencucian uang yang masuk langsung ke rekening Ko Donghon."

Dan seperti tidak merasa takut, Donghon kembali menujukkan seringai sementara pengacaranya menantang "Bisa anda buktikan saat ini juga Jaksa Kim?"

Ragu sesaat, pihak dari Jaksa Kim melakukan pencarian, ditemani dari pihak kejaksaan sampai suara "Yang mulia, pemilik rekening terdaftar atas nama Yoon Doojoon, bukan Ko Donghon."

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

Insung terpancing emosinya, berteriak tidak terima karena penyelidikannya juga memakan waktu yang cukup lama dan tidak mungkin meleset.

"Tenang."

Hakim sudah memperingatkan, membuat Jaksa Kim terpaksa menenangkan saksinya dan berbisik mengenai sesuatu sampai Insung terlihat mengangguk dan bersedia meninggalkan ruang persidangan dengan tenang.

"Baiklah Yang mulia hakim mengingat seluruh bukti yang diberikan Jaksa Kim tidak sepenuhnya sesuai, saya mengajukan banding atas tuntutan jaksa penuntut mengenai masa hukuman seumur hidup dengan tiga tahun penjara, dua kali lipat lebih ringan dari tuntutan jaksa."

Beberapa asisten hakim terlihat berbisik, Sehun melihatnya seperti beberapa diantara mereka memaksa dan yang lain mendukung, hal ini membuatnya gugup dan itu tertangkap penglihatan Luhan "Ada apa?"

" _huh?"_

"Kau terlihat gugup sayang."

Baru Sehun ingin memberi alasan, tapi suara hakim terdengar menyetujui pengurangan hukuman untuk Donghon hingga membuat wajah tegang Luhan terlihat dipenuhi kemarahan

"Akan dipertimbangkan."

" _Mwo? apa yang terjadi?"_

Dia bertanya dan Sehun segera memeluk Luhan menenangkan istrinya, dia juga terlihat sangat tegang, takut jika pada akhirnya kemenangan Donghon sudah didepan mata.

"Sehun kenapa Jaksa Kim hanya diam?"

Kelihatannya memang Jaksa Kim sudah tidak memiliki lagi hal yang bisa digunakannya untuk melawan Donghon, terlihat dari caranya yang hanya duduk diam seperti memikirkan sesuatu tanpa lagi membacakan tuntutan terhadap Donghon.

"Jaksa Kim apa anda masih memiliki saksi atau bukti yang bisa dipertanggungjawabkan?"

Mengangguk resah, Jaksa Kim tidak menjawab apapun, itu seperti memberi kesempatan pada hakim untuk membacakan putusan lain dan secara _refleks_ pula membuat tangan Sehun terkepal seolah mantap menghabisi Donghon dengan caranya sendiri

"Mempertimbangkan permintaan banding dari Pengacara Kim, kami memutuskan untuk memberikan banding sesuai dengan permintaan-….."

Barulah saat Hakim hampir selesai membacakan putusannya, Jaksa Kim berdiri dari tempatnya, dia terlihat berbisik dengan beberapa saksi hakim lalu diberi anggukan persetujuan untuk meminta izin langsung pada hakim.

"Yang mulia, izinkan saya membawa saksi dari salah seorang tahanan di penjara Seoul."

Sepertinya Donghon tahu siapa yang dimaksud Jaksa Kim, membuatnya segera berbisik pada pengacaranya, dibalas suara sang pengacara yang mengatakan "Keberatan yang mulia, kita tidak bisa mempercayai ucapan seorang tahanan."

Jaksa Kim mengelak "Tahahan yang akan menjadi saksi adalah kaki tangan langsung Ko Donghon, saya bisa memastikan bahwa semuanya akan berjalan sesuai peraturan Yang mulia."

Tampak terlibat percakapan serius, hakim bertanya pada kedua rekan di samping kanan dan kiri sampai membuat keputusan tersendiri "Keberatan ditolak, anda bisa memanggil saksi terakhir anda Jaksa Kim. Siapa yang akan anda panggi?"

Merasa bisa sedikit bernafas, Jaksa Kim memanggil "Yoon Doojoon." Sebagai saksi terakhir direspon terkejut oleh Luhan dan ketakutan itu nyata di wajah Donghon "Kepada Yoon Doojoon kau bisa memasuki ruang persidangan."

Tiga hari yang lalu Doojoon berada di tempat yang sama dengan Donghon, yang membedakan tak ada pengacara yang menemaninya, dia menerima segala putusan tanpa mengelak lalu mendapatkan 10 tahun sebagai hukuman yang harus diterimanya.

Semua terasa kurang adil untuk Luhan, tapi hari ini dia berada di kursi sebagai saksi yang berada di pihak Jaksa Kim, membuat genggaman tangan Luhan di tangan Sehun mencengkram erat, takut jika yang diharapkan Jaksa Kim tidak sesuai dengan apa yang direncakan.

"Sehun…"

"Berdoalah agar dia benar-benar ada disisimu kali ini."

Luhan mengangguk, berharap sangat cemas sementara dia bisa melihat Taeyong begitu emosional saat berada di jarak yang dekat dengan Doojoon tak jauh dari posisinya.

" _apa yang terjadi?"_

Sepertinya Doojoon menghindari Taeyong, berpura-pura tidak mendengar sampai Jaksa Kim mengajukan pertanyaan pertamanya pada Doojoon "Jadi apa yang bisa anda berikan di persidangan ini?"

"Jaksa Kim, apa saksi kali ini bisa dipercaya?"

Hakim bertanya dan Jaksa Kim menjelaskan "Saya mengunjunginya kemarin di sel penjara, mencari tahu sebanyak apa Tahanan Yoon berkaitan dengan terdakwa sampai saudara Yoon mengajukan diri sebagai saksi, memastikan akan memberikan kesaksian dengan jujur dan menjelaskan sebanyak apa dirinya dan terdakwa berkaitan yang mulia."

"Baiklah, lanjutkan."

Jaksa Kim membungkuk, kembali beralih pada Doojoon dan bertanya "Jadi apa yang bisa anda jelaskan?"

"Tentang seberapa banyak saya berkaitan dengan terdakwa?" katanya melirik Donghon yang terlihat panik, lalu menyeringai sebagai gantinya "Jawabannya aku tahu segala hal tentang terdakwa."

"Dan kenapa anda berbicara sangat yakin seperti itu?"

"Karena jika Choi Seunghyun adalah tangan kanan terdakwa, maka aku adalah matanya, aku jantungnya, dan aku tahu cara membuatnya bertahan hidup atau membuatnya— _wush~_ Mati seketika."

" _Bajingan…."_ Terlihat Donghon menggeram sementara Doojoon menatap mantap Jaksa Kim untuk meminta "Bisa berikan aku pena dan kertas?"

Jaksa Kim meminta persetujuan hakim lebih dulu, hakim mengangguk, dan segera kertas dan pena diberikan pada Doojoon.

"Apa yang anda lakukan?"

"Mengenai tempatnya menculik dan membesarkan anak terlantar dengan tak layak bukan berada di Daejeon, tapi disini-…."

Sebuah gambaran peta ditunjukkan Doojoon pada Jaksa Kim, denah itu menunjukkan Seoul, district 4, yang mana membuat Jaksa Kim meminta persetujuan Hakim untuk memeriksa, awalnya Hakim menolak, tapi saat Donghon berteriak "TEMPAT ITU TAK ADA!" hanya membuat Hakim curiga dan mengizinkan penyelidikan.

"Lakukan."

Mereka menunggu sampai sepuluh menit, lalu asisten Jaksa Kim terlihat berlari mendekati kursi tim penuntut untuk mendengar jawaban "Yang mulia, pihak kepolisian sedang bergegas ke tempat yang disebutkan saudara Yoon, dan menurut kesaksian warga sekitar tempat itu memang dipenuhi pencuri berusia dibawah 12 tahun."

Hakim terlihat mencatat laporan Jaksa Kim, lalu tak lama menerima panggilang dari kepolisian Seoul dan terlihat mengangguk untuk mencatat lebih banyak di kertas yang akan menentukan nasib Donghon.

"Satu lagi Jaksa Kim."

"Ya?"

"1113366 bukanlah _code access_ yang benar."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Terlihat Doojoon menuliskan sesuatu, lalu menyebutkan satu persatu angka "2" yang mana membuat Donghon merespon dengan memanggil dingin namanya " _Yoon Doojoon."_

"8 3 5." Dia berhenti sesaat lalu sengaja menyeringai untuk menyebutkan tiga angka terakhir kode akses milik Donghon.

"5"

"Yoon Doojon!"

"3"

" _Bajingan…"_

Merobek bagian atas kertasnya, Doojoon menunjukkan kepada hakim dan Jaksa angka yang sedang disebutkannya lalu mengatakan "8." Disertai teriakan geram Donghon yang terpancing berteriak.

"YOON DOOJOON!"

"Direktur Ko tenanglah."

" 8"

Sementara pengacara Donghon mulai terlihat panik, Jaksa Kim bergegas memasukkan kode akses yang diberikan Doojoon untuk menekan enter dan terlihatlah semua transaksi yang sengaja dibuat berstatus _hide_ oleh Donghon.

"Yang mulia…."

Hakim Lee mengangguk, meminta asistennya untuk mempelajari hasil dan bukti keluar-masuk di rekening dengan nama Ko Donghon didalamnya.

"Ada lagi yang ingin anda sampaikan?"

Doojoon meletakkan penanya, kini dia menggeleng dan mengerling dua petugas polisi yang sudah siap menunggunya untuk mengatakan "Aku rasa dengan kode akses itu kalian akan menemukan segalanya, cukup denganku saat ini."

Jaksa Kim mengangguk, membiarkan polisi memborgol tangan Doojon dan membawanya pergi, matanya bertemu dengan mata Donghon yang memberi tatapan membunuh padanya dibalas seringai keji Doojoon yang tampaknya masih ingin berbicara.

" _ah,_ Satu lagi yang mulia."

Rupanya dia benar-benar belum berhenti menghancurkan Donghon, terbukti dari caranya membungkuk hormat untuk mengatakan "Tidak perlu video bukti untuk menunjukkan bahwa Ko Donghon adalah dalang dibalik kematian Detektif Xi."

"Apa maksud anda?"

Sempat tertunduk beberapa detik, Doojoon mengangguk, lalu mengatakan "Malam itu Donghon memberi perintah untukku dan Seunghyun, dimana Seunghyun menghabisi Detektif Xi sementara aku-…." Katanya terbata lalu mengangkat wajah untuk mengakui "Sementara aku membunuh Dokter Xi."

"Itu tuduhan yang serius, apa anda mempunyai bukti?"

Dia mengerling pada Taeyong, lalu mengatakan "Loker nomor 9 Seoul Hospital, aku meletakkan segalanya disana, anda bisa memeriksanya setelah mempertimbangkan kesaksianku, terimakasih."

Setelahnya Doojoon kembali dibawa pergi oleh dua polisi, meninggalkan ruang persidangan yang dipenuhi oleh keluarga korban Donghon yang tak berdaya seperti Luhan sementara lelaki cantik yang tiga bulan lagi akan segera melahirkan putra kembarnya terisak disana, di pelukan suaminya bersamaan dengan keputusan hakim yang terdengar.

" _Mempertimbangkan bukti dari saudara Lee Taeyong, Jaksa Oh Insung dan tahanan 1627, Yoon Doojoon, dan dengan atau tanpa bukti terakhir yang disebutkan saudara Yoon, kejaksaan memutuskan hukuman SEUMUR HIDUP untuk terdakwa Ko Donghon."_

Luhan bisa merasakan keadilan saat ini, saat dimana dia mendengar teriakan tak terima dari Donghon yang mengumpat karena seluruh tim pengacara dan pembelanya hanya diam sementara ketukan palu Hakim Lee terdengar sangat indah di telinga Luhan tanda persidangan berakhir dan Donghon dihukum seumur hidup sebagai ganjarannya.

"Kita berhasil sayang, _kita berhasil."_

Dan disaat semua orang yang pernah menjadi korban kekejian Donghon sedang merayakan kemenangan atas putusan seumur hidup yang dijatuhkan hakim kepada bajingan itu, _Luhan diam,_ dia hanya terlalu lega hingga rasanya sulit untuk berekspresi, semua terasa seperti mimpi, terlalu membahagiakan hanya karena hakim mengatakan " _Seumur hidup."_ Beberapa saat yang lalu, _ah,_ mungkin jika tidak ada bayi didalam perutnya dia akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan salah satu keluarga korban, _mengutuknya dan berteriak,_ tapi urung dilakukan Luhan walau dirinya juga merupakan salah satu korban dari kejahatan Donghon yang memperoleh kemenangan hari ini " _haah~_ Aku harap kalian bisa beristirahat dengang tenang, _Ma, Pa…."_ lirihnya pilu namun dipenuhi rasa lega dihatinya..

Dia juga bisa melihat beberapa dari keluarga korban yang datang hari ini ke persidangan Donghon terisak bahagia dipenuhi rasa syukur, _semua,_ tak terkecuali Taeyong yang sedang terisak memohon izin untuk bertemu dengan Doojoon untuk merayakan kemenangan mereka, _ya,_ mungkin cerita berbeda jika Doojoon bukan tersangka, tapi sayang pembunuh ibunya tetap harus menjalani hukuman yang membuat Taeyong tak dapat menemuinya karena Doojoon akan segera kembali dibawa ke sel penjara.

Luhan bisa melihat keduanya hanya bisa melempar pandang rindu sampai akhirnya petugas tidak memberikan izin dan Taeyong berakhir terlihat sangat menyedihkan melihat Doojoon begitu saja dibawa pergi menjauh darinya.

Mau bagaimanapun Taeyong juga korban dari semua kejahatan ini, dirinya diculik sejak kecil, dijadikan alat membunuh oleh Donghon namun beruntung Doojoon melindunginya, jadi wajar jika Taeyong terlihat sangat ingin bertemu dengan pelindungnya, melepas sedikit rindu hanya untuk memastikan Doojoon baik di dalam sana.

"Sayang, kita pulang."

Lalu suara suaminya terdengar, dia juga tergoda dengan kalimat _pulang_ yang ditawarkan, namun rasanya salah jika dia pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih pada setiap orang yang memberikan kesaksian melawan Donghon, dia bisa berterimakasih pada ayah mertuanya dan Taeyong nanti dirumah, tapi Doojoon? Dia tidak memiliki banyak kesempatan karena jarak mereka terlalu jauh.

Jadilah di dalam genggaman tangan Sehun, Luhan sedikit menahan suaminya, membuat si lelaki tampan bertanya-tanya namun dibalas lirih oleh Luhan "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Doojoon."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Luhan di ruang kunjungan tahanan penjaran nasional Seoul, seorang diri tak ada yang menemani, tanpa Sehun, juga tanpa teman-temannya, hanya dirinya karena memang itu yang dirinya inginkan, meyakinkan Sehun agar mengizinkannya dan sang suami dengan berat hati mengatakan _ya,_ hanya untuk membiarkan dirinya menunggu seorang diri di dalam ruang tunggu.

"Waktumu sepuluh menit."

Tampak terdengar suara seseorang memberitahu orang yang dibawanya, disitu Luhan bisa mendengar kalimat " _ya."_ Dengan suara berat _khas_ milik seorang professor yang dikenalnya.

Pintu penghalang pun terbuka, Luhan siap menyambut tapi tidak dengan Doojoon yang terlihat memucat, mata mereka bertemu tapi Doojoon terus berkedip seolah sosok yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya hanya ilusi dan tak pernah menjadi nyata.

"Ini aku."

Luhan membuka suara, sontak hal itu membuat Doojoon sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan kedua tangannya yang diborgol karena malu, sepertinya dia tak tahan berada di ruangan sempit ini hanya berdua dengan Luhan, membuatnya sekuat tenaga meminta untuk dibawa pergi sampai Luhan memanggilnya.

"Bicaralah denganku, _hyung."_

Barulah Doojoon berhenti terlihat resah, dia kembali menatap Luhan, kali ini sudah lebih tenang walau tetap tak ada suara yang dikeluarkannya.

"Kau sudah membuang waktu sekitar dua menit, duduklah, _kumohon."_

Permohonan Luhan berbuah hasil, kini Doojoon datang mendekat kearahnya, dia juga sudah menarik kursi hingga kini mereka berdua berhadapan, _sesak dan sesal,_ hal itu dirasakan keduanya saat mereka bertemu.

Luhan masih merasa begitu sesak setiap kali mengingat apa yang dilakukan Doojoon pada ibunya, _pada hidupnya, pada kepercayaannya._ Semua itu cukup membuat emosi Luhan sesaat meluap jika dua bayinya tidak mengingatkan untuk tenang karena berbeda darinya, penyesalan sangat terlihat diwajah Doojoon hingga pria angkuh dan tegas itu sama sekali tak berani menatapnya lagi dan hanya menundukkan wajah.

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku datang disaat seharusnya aku mengutuk, membenci bahkan menghabisi bajingan sepertimu, _bukan?"_

 _Hening…_

Disana, di tempat yang tak terlihat Luhan, Doojoon sedang mencabik kencang kedua tangannya dibawah meja, terlihat goresan di sekitar pergelangan tangan karena tak sanggup berada hanya berdua dengan pria yang masih begitu dicintainya namun terus dia sakiti dengan keji.

" _gomawo."_

Tiba-tiba suara menuntut Luhan berubah menjadi sangat lembut, Doojoon juga berhenti mencakar tangannya dan merasa seperti mendengar alunan melodi ketika suara Luhan terdengar sangat menenangkan.

Dia pun perlahan mengangkat wajah, mencari dua manik mata Luhan yang begitu cantik dan bisa melihat sendu, luka namun sedikit rasa bahagia disana, saat matanya menatap mata hitam bulat yang begitu dirindukannya.

"Atas kesaksianmu mengenai Donghon, aku berhutang padamu."

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun."

Barulah Doojoon berbicara, ada sedikit rasa lega dirasakan Luhan karena mau bagaimanapun dia tidak pernah benar-benar bisa membenci Doojon sekalipun bajingan didepannya sudah melakukan banyak hal mengerikan.

"Jelas kau melakukan hal yang benar didalam persidangan tadi, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika dia kembali bebas dengan mudah."

"Kau tidak perlu cemas, aku tidak akan membiarkannya."

"Terimakasih lagi jika seperti itu."

 _Hening lagi,_ setelah percakapan singkat tentang apa yang sudah dilakukannya selama persidangan, Doojoon kembali menundukkan kepala, Luhan sepertinya juga tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi sampai suara berat pria yang merupakan dokter hebat yang dikenalnya terdengar.

"Untuk hal yang telah kulakukan pada ibumu, _maafkan aku,_ aku berjanji akan membayar dosaku."

Sesaat tangan Luhan terkepal erat, karena setiap hal ini diungkit, bayangan wajah ibunya yang kesakitan selalu memenuhi kepala dan pikirannya, dia seorang dokter, yang menyembuhkan dan menghilangkan rasa sakit dari banyak orang asing, tapi saat itu dia benar-benar menyedihkan karena tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk ibunya dan hanya menangis, menyerahkan keselamatan sang mama pada pria yang berakhir membunuhnya di ruang tindakan.

" _dengan apa?"_ Luhan bertanya lirih, sesaat terdengar sangat terluka hingga membuat Doojoon kembali mengangkat wajahnya "Dengan apa kau akan membayar dosamu?" tanyanya, dan Doojoon mantap mengatakan "Nyawaku, kau tidak akan melihatku lagi bahkan setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu."

Luhan tertawa puas tapi air matanya berurai jatuh di kedua matanya, dihapusnya cepat air mata bahagia itu, antara tergoda dan sangat ingin mengatakan _YA, KAU HARUS MATI!_ Walau berakhir terisak pilu disana, tertunduk dalam dan itu membuat hati Doojoon hancur berkeping.

"Luhan? Lu-…."

"JANGAN MEMANGGIL NAMAKU!"

Luhan berteriak, amarahnya sudah di ambang batas dan sangat tergoda untuk memukul pria didepannya, dia terlihat begitu marah dan sulit mengendalikan emosinya sampai tatapannya berkilat menatap Doojoon " _jika kau—_ Jika kau menyesal kau harus hidup, kau harus bernafas dengan penderitaan dan penyesalan di setiap hembusan nafasmu, kau harus bertahan hidup didalam sana, kembali setelah sepuluh tahun dan jangan mati sebelum aku mengijinkan— _kau…._ KAU DENGAR?"

" _huh?"_

Luhan tertunduk lagi, kali ini sudah lebih tenang sampai dia bergumam " _Taeyong…"_ lalu menatap Doojoon untuk mengalah pada amarahnya dan hanya membiarkan setidaknya remaja itu tahu bahwa pria yang membesarkannya akan baik-baik saja "Bertahanlah untuk Taeyong, dia membutuhkanmu."

Dan bohon jika tidak ada rasa rindu menyelinap masuk kehati Doojoon, rasa yang sudah ditutupnya rapat itu kembali terbuka membayangkan bagaimana kali pertama dia mengangkat Taeyong sebagai adik, membesarkannya dan nyaris menjadikannya seorang pembunuh keji seperti dirinya walau Taeyong terus menolak namun tetap berada disisinya.

"Dia tidak membutuhkan bajingan sepertiku."

"Kau benar, dia tidak membutuhkan bajingan yang nyaris menjadikannya seorang pembunuh juga, dia harusnya hanya hidup denganku dan membiarkanmu mati bukan? Aku ingin sekali dia membencimu, _percayalah."_ Luhan memotong, mengatakan kalimat pahit dan berakhir tertawa lirih saat mengatakan "Tapi sebanyak apapun aku memberikannya tempat perlindungan dan kasih sayang, dia hanya akan terus merindukan pria yang sudah membesarkannya, kau memiliki tempat di hati remaja itu, jadi jangan hancurkan harapannya, kembalilah pada Taeyong karena dia membutuhkanmu."

Doojoon tertunduk lagi, kali ini bahunya bergetar tanda dia sedang terisak, dia lebih memilih mati karena kesalahannya daripada dirindukan seseorang yang bahkan tidak dibesarkannya dengan baik, rasanya begitu sakit seperti jarum sedang menusuk tepat di jantungmu, membuatnya kesulitan bernafas dan hanya diam sementara Luhan terus mengatakan.

"Dia tanggung jawabmu, aku hanya akan membantu menjaganya sampai kau keluar dari penjara." Katanya memberitahu lalu menambahkan sebuah kalimat yang secara tak langsung seperti memberi harapan pada Doojoon "Mendiang mamaku adalah seorang dokter, dia selalu menolong siapapun hingga tetes keringat terakhirnya." Katanya terbata sebelum geram mengatakan "Jadi jika kau menyesal, jadilah berguna didalam sana, tunjukkan jika kau benar seorang dokter bukan seorang pembunuh, bantulah mereka yang membutuhkan dan keluarlah dengan beban dosa di seluruh hidupmu, _kau dengar?"_

Menatap sangat menyesal pada Luhan, Doojoon mengangguk sebagai persetujuan namun bibirnya terus mengucapkan " _Maaf."_ Yang tidak ditanggapi apapun oleh Luhan "Baiklah, aku rasa kita memiliki perjanjian, aku membiarkanmu hidup hanya untuk Taeyong, jadi jalani hukumanmu dan temui adikmu saat kau bebas nanti."

Luhan mengakhiri perbincangannya dengan Doojoon, meninggalkannya terisak sampai kalimat terakhir "Sampai bertemu sepuluh tahun dari sekarang." Menjadi kalimat penutup sebelum berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruang kunjungan dengan suara isakan berat Doojoon memenuhi ruangan.

" _Maafkan aku Luhan—_ MAAFKAN AKU!"

Mata Luhan terpejam mendengar suara teriakan yang menggema milik Doojoon, hatinya hancur melangkah ke tempat dimana orang-orang yang mencintainya menunggu untuk mendapati wajah Taeyong menatapnya penuh harap.

" _hyung…."_

Remaja itu terlihat sangat tertekan, dia menangis didepan Luhan dibalas hapusan lembut di wajahnya oleh tangan hangat sang kakak, dia masih menunggu jawaban hingga akhirnya Luhan bersuara "Dia akan segera menemuimu."

" _huh?"_

"Jadi jangan menangis lagi, kau bisa mengunjunginya mulai sekarang."

" _d-_ Doojoon hyung tidak akan menolak kedatanganku lagi?"

Luhan memeluk Taeyong sekilas, menghapus air mata rindu itu untuk memastikan "Dia akan menemuimu kali ini, kami memiliki perjanjian dan semua itu tentangmu."

" _HYUNG!—gomawo hyung!"_

Dan saat Taeyong memeluknya erat, Luhan bisa melihat disana, suaminya sedang bersandar di dinding, tangannya terlipat dengan kancing atas kemeja hitamnya terbuka, itu membuat dadanya sedikit terbuka dan Luhan selalu tidak suka jika miliknya dilihat umum secara gratis.

"Jika kau berterimakasih berhenti memasang wajah tertekan, itu menyiksaku melihatmu tidak bahagia denganku."

" _hyung…."_

Luhan memberi pukulan kecil di kening Taeyong untuk mengerling kekasih si remaja yang tak lain adalah adik iparnya "Jika dia menangis lagi berarti itu salahmu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur nyenyak Oh Jaehyun."

Jaehyun tertawa menunjukkan lesung di pipinya, dia merasa sangat bersyukur karena Luhan begitu bisa diandalkan hingga membuat pelukan singkat itu terasa begitu hangat pada lelaki cantik yang akan segera melahirkan keponakannya "Aku menerima peringatanmu hyung."

"Bagus."

Setelahnya Luhan menyerahkan Taeyong pada Jaehyun, dan seperti dua remaja itu yang sedang saling melengkapi, maka miliknya juga sudah menunggu, tak menunjukkan ekspresi seperti biasa tapi Luhan bisa merasakan cinta yang begitu dalam hanya dari tatapan tanpa ekspresi milik suaminya.

"Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana aku memarahimu."

" _wae?"_

"Aku tidak suka jika kemejamu terlepas."

Luhan kembali mendekat, diraihnya lengan Sehun untuk mengancingkan kemeja yang terbuka, setelah memastikan dada suaminya tak lagi terlihat dia bersandar disana, tanpa dipeluk Sehun hanya menyandarkan keningnya di dada Sehun yang selalu berhasil membawa jenuhnya hilang dengan mudah.

" _Aku sudah melakukannya."_

Sehun sendiri hanya membiarkan Luhan bersandar didadanya, dia juga tak melingkarkan tangan dan hanya meminjamkan dadanya untuk tempat beristirahat sejenak, membiarkan Luhan merasa lebih baik sementara diam-diam dia bergumam.

"Aku tahu."

"Beri aku hadiah."

Barulah Sehun melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke tubuh yang lebih kecil, mendekap tubuh lelaki cantiknya dengan erat seraya bergumam memberikan hadiah yang diinginkan Luhan, sebuah pernyataan bahwa dirinya tidak melakukan kesalahan dan Sehun melakukannya dengan mengatakan "Aku bangga padamu sayang, _aku mencintaimu."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Love comes to those who still hope after disappointment_

 _Who still believe after betrayal_

 _And who still love after they've been hurt_

 _._

 _I am_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Three months later_

 _._

 _._

Ini sudah tiga bulan berlalu, selama tiga bulan itupula semua terasa begitu indah dan damai, tak ada lagi jerit tangis terlebih simbah darah yang mengerikan, semua terasa begitu normal untuk kali pertama setelah dua puluh tahun Luhan menjalani hidupnya.

Dan selama tiga bulan setelah putusan hukum seumur hidup untuk Donghon, Luhan merasa sesak yang menghimpitnya menghilang, dia merasa tidak perlu menyimpan rasa takut karena apapun yang terjadi, selama dia berada di sekitar orang-orang yang mencintainya dengan tulus, dia akan selalu memiliki kekuatan dan itu terbukti hingga saat ini.

"Kau pasti bisa sayang, aku mencintaimu."

Saat dimana dirinya akan melahirkan dipenuhi rasa sakit tak tertahan yang begitu mencabik jiwanya, dia sedang mengerang kesakitan, menolak semua penghilang rasa sakit yang diberikan sementara disisinya sang suami sedang menggenggam erat tangannya, terlihat panik dan terkadang menangis saat kontraksi yang dirasakan Luhan benar-benar menyiksanya.

" _AARGGHH-…."_

"Tarik nafasmu sayang, sebentar lagi Kyungsoo akan datang…"

" _haaah~"_

Kontraksi ini sudah terjadi hampir enam jam lamanya, _intens_ rasa sakitnya selalu berubah dari skala 1-10 dia akan merasakannya dikisaran 6-9, Luhan masih bisa menahannya, terlebih jika kontraksi itu hanya dirasakannya sesaat dan tak berlangsung lama.

Tapi berbeda dengan beberapa jam terakhir, rasa sakitnya membuatnya kesulitan mencari nafas, dia harus diingatkan untuk menarik nafas jika tidak ingin berakhir _collapse_ selama masa menunggu waktu yang tepat.

Hal yang selalu diingatkan Sehun dengan sabar selama enam jam ini berubah mengerikan untuk Luhan saat tim dokter yang diketuai Kyungsoo memasuki ruangan, samar dia bisa mendengar Kyungsoo meminta Sehun untuk menunggu diluar dan hal itu membuat Luhan merasakan depresi ketidakhadiran suaminya didalam ruang persalinan.

" _andwae…."_

"Luhan, ini sudah waktunya, hanya sebentar kau akan berpisah dari Sehun."

Baekhyun yang mengambil posisi sebagai dokter anestesi sekaligus _supporter_ terbesar yang berstatus keluarga didalam nanti sedang membujuk sahabatnya, meminta Luhan untuk bersabar walau dibalas erangan putus asa antara kesakitan dan marah karena Sehun tak bisa melihatnya.

" _Sehun—_ Sehunna…"

" _mmhh…."_

Sehun mengecupi tangannya, memberi rasa nyaman terakhir yang bisa dia berikan pada sang istri sebelum berbisik "Nanti saat kau membuka mata aku sudah akan menggenggam tanganmu lagi, _bagaimana?"_

"Aku mau kau."

"Aku akan selalu menemanimu sayang, hanya sebentar saja aku akan berada di luar."

" _nngghh…"_

Luhan merasa otot perutnya mencengkram kuat dibawah sana, membuat air matanya turun dan dihapus cepat oleh Sehun yang kini menyatukan kening mereka, menguatkan seraya berbisik " _ssshh…._ Tenang sayang, kau kuat, kau luar biasa, bertahanlah dengan rasa sakitnya."

Luhan mengangguk, rasa sakit ini bahkan terasa bisa membuatnya kehilangan nyawa kapan saja namun tetap kuat dihadapinya saat membayangkan akan melihat tak hanya satu tapi dua putranya yang akan sangat menggemaskan " _Akan ada Sehun kecil sebentar lagi."_

Sehun tertawa haru, dirinya juga tak sabar bertemu langsung dengan darah dagingnya hanya untuk memberitahu Luhan "Luhan kecil juga, kita akan segera bertemu dengan mereka."

Luhan mengangguk, lalu mengatakan pada suaminya "Aku akan segera membawa mereka bertemu denganmu."

"Gomawo sayang."

" _tapi—_ Tapi jika aku tidak bertahan, kau harus-….."

" _Sshhh…._ Jangan mengatakan hal yang membuatku takut, aku tidak bisa jika itu bukan kau yang membesarkan anak-anak bersamaku, kau harus kuat, kau kuat, aku tahu kau kuat sayang. Bertahan sebentar, _hmmh…"_

Dalam samar suara Sehun, Luhan pun mengangguk, berjanji akan bertahan sementara genggaman tangan Sehun terasa menghilang dan membuat jemarinya kedinginan disertai rasa sakit dan cemas bersamaan.

"Sehun, tunggu diluar sebentar, obat biusnya mulai bekerja."

Sehun mengecup dalam kening Luhan untuk kali terakhir, dihapusnya air mata ketakutan melihat setiap jerit kesakitan Luhan untuk beralih pada kedua sahabatnya "Tolong Luhan Soo."

Kyungsoo yang sudah memakai pakaian khusus operasi lengkap dengan masker dan _gloves_ tangan hanya mengangguk, bersumpah akan membawa kedua bayi kecil Sehun dan Luhan ke dunia tanpa harus melukai Luhan.

"Aku sudah berpengalaman dalam hal ini, percaya padaku." Katanya menguatkan, sementara Baekhyun memeluk sekilas sahabatnya yang sangat tertekan persis seperti Chanyeol saat dia melahirkan Jiwon "Tunggulah diluar, Kai dan Chanyeol menunggu."

" _hmhh…_ Bawa aku berkumpul dengan keluargaku."

Baekhyun hanya menghapus air mata Sehun sekilas untuk bergumam "Tentu!" Dan satu kalimat itu sukses membuat Sehun merasa begitu lega hingga akhirnya pasrah berjalan meninggalkan ruang operasi tempat Luhan akan berjuang melahirkan kedua bayinya.

" _Anestesi total."_

Baekhyun kini memakai _gloves_ di kedua tangannya, bersiap menyuntikkan seluruh anestesi di tubuh Luhan sementara Kyungsoo sudah bersiap dengan pisau bedah di tangannya.

" _Sayangku, maaf tidak bisa menemani kalian saat ini."_

Rasanya hancur saat kau seorang kepala keluarga tapi menjadi tidak berguna disaat seperti ini, hatinya sakit melihat wajah Luhan berubah sangat pucat menahan sakit sementara dirinya hanya bisa menunggu di luar, disambut tatapan cemas dua lelaki Luhan sebelum dirinya, yang tak bisa menghibur namun justru membuatnya semakin tertekan.

"Bagaimana?"

Kai terdengar gugup bertanya dibalas tatapan sendu Sehun yang kini duduk ditengah diantara Kai dan Chanyeol "Mereka sedang berjuang disana, istri dan anak-anakku, mereka akan melewati masa sulit ini bukan?"

Kai dan Chanyeol tahu bagaimana rasanya di posisi Sehun, rasa sesak dan tertekan itu tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan, mereka gugup, tapi Sehun lebih gugup, jadilah kedua lelaki yang sudah lebih dulu menjadi seorang ayah menepuk pundak suami dari sahabat mereka, menguatkan untuk kompak mengatakan "Tentu saja." Sahut keduanya dengan Chanyeol yang menambahkan "Kita semua akan berkumpul lengkap dengan seluruh anak-anak kita."

Sehun tertunduk lesu, bibirnya kelu hanya untuk mengucapkan " _terimakasih."_ Dan lebih memilih berdoa kuat-kuat agar Tuhan melindungi istrinya, hidupnya, dan kedua putranya.

.

.

.

 _Huwee….Huwee…._

 _._

Dan harapan itu akhirnya terjawab setelah keheningan empat jam menyiksa, Sehun merasa nafasnya dikembalikan mendengar suara tangisan bayi didalam ruang mengerikan itu, dia mengangkat wajah, begitupula Kai dan Chanyeol yang terlihat sama pucat dengannya.

Ketiganya bertatapan hingga lesung pipi di wajah Chanyeol seperti memberi kehangatan di hati Sehun saat dia mengatakan " _Welcome to the daddy's club, bro."_

Sehun tertawa haru, rasanya seperti alunan melodi mendengar tangisan kedua bayinya bersahutan, tak sabar dia ingin melihat darah dagingnya hingga pintu itu terbuka dan Baekhyun keluar dari dalam sana, terlihat lelah namun senyum lega juga terlihat di wajah cantiknya.

"Mereka sehat, cepat temui anak-anakmu."

Baekhyun memberi instruksi, sesegera mungkin Sehun kembali memakai pakaian khusus menjenguknya lengkap dengan masker yang kini digunakannya, dia mengerling dua sahabatnya dan kembali tertawa saat Kai berpesan "Katakan ayah mereka yang seksi menunggu diluar."

"Oke."

Sehun membiarkan Baekhyun menyapa suaminya sebentar, keduanya terlihat berpelukan sangat bahagia hanya karena kelahiran dua jagoan kecil yang begitu dinantikan Sehun hidupnya, _baiklah,_ Jika Baekhyun sangat bahagia lalu bagaimana dengannya? Rasanya dia bisa menukar nyawanya sekalipun hanya untuk membuat sosok yang masih begitu kecil dan berwarna merah disana bertahan hidup dan tumbuh dengan sehat.

 _DEG!_

Rasanya semakin mendebarkan di setiap langkah kakinya, dia terlalu bahagia dan terlalu gugup, tak sabar melihat kali pertama wajah anak-anaknya sampai Kyungsoo yang sedang menangis haru dan sedang menggendong salah satu putranya datang menghampiri Sehun dan bergumam sangat bahagia.

"Dia kakaknya, terlihat lebih agresif dibanding adiknya."

Dan disinilah Sehun, sedang dibuat tak berkedip menatap sulung dari si kembar, rasanya sungguh tak bisa dijelaskan saat akhirnya dia bertemu dengan darah dagingnya sendiri, rasanya Tuhan begitu baik memberikan dua malaikat kecil ini untuknya hingga air mata haru tak bisa disembunyikan Sehun saat Kyungsoo menyerahkan si sulung ke dalam dekapannya.

" _b-_ Bagaimana caranya?"

Sehun bertanya, dan Kyungsoo memberitahu posisi benar menggendong seorang bayi, dia pun menunjukkan caranya pada Sehun sampai lagi-lagi Sehun seperti dihipnotis melihat bagaimana putra sulungnya menggeliat dan menggerakan bibir mungilnya dengan begitu lucu disana, dipelukannya dengan kedua mata terpejam dan warna kulit yang masih begitu merah.

"Soo, dia anakku, _kan?"_

"Bodoh." Kyungsoo tertawa lalu membawakan si bayi bungsu agar Sehun terbiasa menggendong dua bayi bersamaan "Mereka anak-anakmu." Timpal Kyungsoo yang kini membuat tangan kiri Sehun juga menggendong si bayi, beberapa saat dia menjaga Sehun, memastikan lelaki yang baru menjadi seorang ayah ini terbiasa sampai akhirnya tawa haru disertai uraian air mata Sehun terlihat ketika melihat dua buah hatinya berada di dekapannya yang erat.

" _anakku—_ Ya Tuhan, _anak-anakku…."_

Sehun sesekali menyatukan keningnya dengan bayi yang diberi selimut merah muda lalu beralih pada bayinya yang diberi selimut biru, tak henti dia mengucap syukur dan menangis haru sampai dilihat sosok lelaki cantiknya masih tak sadarkan diri disana.

"Luhan? Bagaimana Istriku?"

Kyungsoo mengambil kedua bayi Sehun bergantian, menginstruksikan perawat agar meletakkan keduanya di _box bayi_ lalu meminta mereka membawa ke ruang perawatan dimana Luhan akan dipindahkan setelah ini.

"Istrimu baik-baik saja, kami akan memindahkannya ke ruang perawatan, kau bisa melihat istri dan anak-anakmu dengan nyaman disana."

Menghampiri Luhan yang terlihat sangat kelelahan, Sehun mencium sayang kening istrinya, dia juga menepati janji untuk tak beranjak setelah proses persalinan selesai dan menggenggam erat kedua tangan yang terasa dingin di genggamannya.

"Cepat bangun sayang, anak-anak menunggumu." Sehun berbisik haru, tak henti dia mengecupi kening Luhan hanya untuk memberitahu betapa dia sangat mencintai Luhan dengan hidupnya " _Gomawo,_ Aku berhutang rasa sakit padamu." Katanya mengecupi jemari Luhan lalu membiarkan petugas memindahkan istrinya ke ruang perawatan diikuti kedua bayinya yang terlihat sangat lucu disana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Dua puluh tahun yang lalu hatiku sudah dicuri oleh ibu mereka, tepat kali pertama dirinya melangkah masuk kedalam café, sejak saat itu aku bersumpah hanya akan memuja Luhan dalam hidupku, ya, setidaknya itu dua puluh tahun lalu sebelum tangisan dan kedua tangan mungil ini mencuri sisa hatiku yang lain._

 _Huwe…huwee_

" _sshh…_ sabar anak-anak, sebentar lagi mama akan bangun."

Sehun bersandar di keranjang khusus tempat dimana kedua bayinya tidur dan kadang menangis disana, tangannya bergantian menggenggam tangan mungil darah dagingnya sesekali melirik wajah Luhan, berharap kedua mata cantik itu segera membuka agar mereka benar-benar bisa berkumpul sebagai keluarga kecil.

"Sayang aku sudah merindukanmu, cepat buka matamu."

Tangannya yang lain menggenggam erat tangan Luhan, mengecupinya sayang sementara tangisan entah si sulung atau si bungsu – _Sehun belum bisa membedakannya-_ terdengar dan mencuri perhatiannya lagi.

" _haa—_ Kalian benar-benar mencuri hati papa, _lagi."_

Sehun diam lagi memperhatikan tiga orang yang melengkapi jiwanya masih terlelap, hatinya dipenuhi kebahagiaan seraya bergumam entah pada siapa

 _Terdengar gila memang, tapi aku sudah tidak berhak lagi atas hidupku, setengah hatiku sudah kuberikan pada Luhan, aku masih menyimpan setengah yang lain untuk kuberikan pada Luhan sepenuhnya nanti, saat istriku melahirkan buah hati kami._

Lalu dia beralih menatap Luhan, meninggalkan sejenak buah hati mereka hanya untuk bermesraan bersama istrinya, menggodanya, bahkan disaat kedua mata cantik itu belum terbuka,

"Tapi sayang, aku rasa aku berubah pikiran, setengah hatiku yang tersisa tidak akan kuberikan padamu." Katanya mengecupi jemari Luhan seraya melanjutkan apa yang sudah diputuskannya.

"Nanti, saat kau bertanya dimana setengah hatiku yang lain, aku akan menjawab _sudah kuberikan pada anak-anak,_ jadi terima saja kalau posisimu sudah terancam dengan kehadiran mereka."

Entah apa yang sedang dikatakannya, tapi menggoda Luhan adalah hal favoritnya sejak kecil, membayangkan bibir mungil istrinya mengerucut marah, matanya berkaca karena leluconnya berlebihan serta gerutuan yang akan didengarnya adalah hal favorit yang begitu dicintainya dari Luhan.

Jadilah Sehun tertawa dan terisak haru, mengusap bibir mungil Luhan yang tetap menggoda walau sedikit memucat untuk mencium kening istrinya penuh cinta "Cepat buka matamu, aku tidak tahan lagi, aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih padamu, aku rindu, _semua tentangmu,_ aku rindu."

 _Dan untukmu Oh Luhan, aku tidak tahu harus memulai darimana tapi terimakasih._

 _Terimakasih sudah melahirkan buah hati kita tanpa kekurangan satu apapun_

 _Terimakasih sudah menahan rasa sakitnya._

 _Karena aku Oh Sehun, melihat sendiri bagaimana perjuanganmu membawa buah hati kedunia, aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun selain aku memang mencintaimu, tapi aku semakin mencintaimu hari ini, aku semakin memujamu karena perjuangan yang telah kau lakukan, rasa sakitnya dan bagaimana kau membawa di dalam tubuhmu yang mungil._

"Terimakasih sayang."

 _Sekarang tugasmu sudah selesai, biarkan aku menjalankan tugasku kali ini, biarkan aku menjaga kalian seumur hidupku dan memastikan bahwa hanya ada bahagia menyertai hidup kalian, itu janjiku._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _tobecontinued_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Next chapter, We've got our Last chap for JTV_

 _._

 _Enjoyed, happy reading ")_


	39. Chapter 39

**_Previous_**

"Nanti, saat kau bertanya dimana setengah hatiku yang lain, aku akan menjawab _sudah kuberikan pada anak-anak,_ jadi terima saja kalau posisimu sudah terancam dengan kehadiran mereka."

Entah apa yang sedang dikatakannya, tapi menggoda Luhan adalah hal favoritnya sejak kecil, membayangkan bibir mungil istrinya mengerucut marah, matanya berkaca karena leluconnya berlebihan serta gerutuan yang akan didengarnya adalah hal favorit yang begitu dicintainya dari Luhan.

Jadilah Sehun tertawa dan terisak haru, mengusap bibir mungil Luhan yang tetap menggoda walau sedikit memucat untuk mencium kening istrinya penuh cinta "Cepat buka matamu, aku tidak tahan lagi, aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih padamu, aku rindu, _semua tentangmu,_ aku rindu."

 _Dan untukmu Oh Luhan, aku tidak tahu harus memulai darimana tapi terimakasih._

 _Terimakasih sudah melahirkan buah hati kita tanpa kekurangan satu apapun_

 _Terimakasih sudah menahan rasa sakitnya._

 _Karena aku Oh Sehun, melihat sendiri bagaimana perjuanganmu membawa buah hati kedunia, aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun selain aku memang mencintaimu, tapi aku semakin mencintaimu hari ini, aku semakin memujamu karena perjuangan yang telah kau lakukan, rasa sakitnya dan bagaimana kau membawa di dalam tubuhmu yang mungil._

"Terimakasih sayang."

 _Sekarang tugasmu sudah selesai, biarkan aku menjalankan tugasku kali ini, biarkan aku menjaga kalian seumur hidupku dan memastikan bahwa hanya ada bahagia menyertai hidup kalian, itu janjiku._

.

.

.

.

 **Je'Te Veux**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Lu Han as Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Final chap part I_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

.

.

.

.

.

Setidaknya perlu waktu hampir dua jam untuk Sehun membiasakan diri melihat kedua putranya bergantian, setidaknya selama dua jam pula dia benar-benar bersikap seperti seorang budak cinta hanya karena suara tangisan entah si bungsu atau si sulung yang menarik perhatiannya lebih,

Dan memaklumi sikap konyol lelaki yang kini sudah resmi menyandang status sebagai seorang _ayah,_ ini sudah tiga jam sejak istrinya dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan namun belum ada tanda-tanda Luhan akan membuka mata, oleh karena itu Sehun memutuskan untuk menghilangkan cemas dengan bermain bersama kedua putranya, sebenarnya dia tahu ini adalah hal konyol mengingat setiap kali dia mengatakan _BA!,_ dan berusaha membuat kaget si kembar yang usianya bahkan belum satu hari tak mendapat respon apapun, kedua bayinya justru kini sedang tertidur pulas sama seperti ibu mereka dan itu membuat Sehun dilanda kebosanan luar biasa.

" _haah~_ Bangun nak, papa ingin bermain." Dia berbisik, berusaha untuk menciumi si kembar sampai dirasa bantal kecil di sofa melayang mengenai wajahnya, tidak perlu bertanya siapa yang melakukannya karena saat ini wajah buruk rupa Kai dan Chanyeol terlihat sedang mendesis, menatapnya jijik seraya bergumam " _Hentikanlah."_ Sejak dua jam lalu tanpa henti dan itu membuatnya kesal tentu saja.

"Kenapa aku harus berhenti?!"

" _Bahkan dia berteriak sekarang."_

Chanyeol mencibir malas sementara Kai membuat gerakan untuk tidak berteriak selagi kedua bayi Luhan tertidur pulas disana "Apa kau idiot? Bagaimana jika bayimu menangis lagi? Luhan belum sadarkan diri dan istri kami juga tidak ada di tempat, bagaimana jika bayimu berteriak? Siapa yang akan membuat mereka diam? Memangnya kau bisa? _"_

Dengan polos tanpa rasa berdosa Sehun hanya menggeleng seraya menjawab "Tidak bisa." Diiringi cibiran lagi dari kedua sahabat istrinya " _idiot!"_

Jadilah Sehun mencibir balik, jika tidak mengingat statusnya sudah menjadi seorang ayah mungkin dia akan mengajak duel kedua lelaki buruk rupa didepannya, namun sayang dirinya ingat harus menjaga _image,_ jadi dia hanya diam lalu perlahan meninggalkan _box_ bayi untuk beranjak ke samping istrinya " _Sayaaang…."_ Dia merengek seraya menggenggam jemari Luhan, mendelik pada kedua sahabat istrinya untuk melaporkan tindak kekerasan mental yang dilakukan Kai dan Chanyeol terhadapnya.

"Lihatlah dua temanmu, mereka sangat berbahaya untuk kedua putra kita, aku tidak menyukainya."

Bahkan Kai sudah akan beranjak dari tempat duduknya jika Chanyeol tidak menarik lengan dan memaksanya untuk tetap duduk, pria berkulit _tan_ itu jelas tidak terima saat dirinya dikatakan berbahaya untuk kedua keponakannya yang baru saja lahir, ingin rasanya dia melempar si bayi besar cadel itu keluar dari jendela rumah sakit jika tidak ingat hal itu bisa membuat kedua putra dari teman cantiknya akan menjadi yatim karena perbuatannya.

"Cepat buka matamu."

Kemudian Sehun terdengar lesu, dia mencoba untuk bersabar sedari tadi tapi sepertinya dia mulai putus asa, dia hanya ingin melihat kedua mata Luhan terbuka, itulah sebab dia terus membuat ulah hingga dia lelah dan kini menyandarkan kepala di pelukan istrinya "Aku rindu." Lirihnya seraya memejamkan mata.

Sejujurnya dia sangat lelah, kebiasannya sekarang adalah selalu bisa memejamkan mata saat Luhan memeluknya di setiap malam yang mereka lewati, tapi malam ini sepertinya pengecualian karena istrinya masih belum sadarkan diri setelah proses persalinan yang harus dilaluinya, hal itu membuat hati Sehun gundah dan merana tak kunjung merasakan tangan mungil Luhan memeluknya lagi.

"Luhan, _Oh Luhan,_ Mama Lu…."

Sebutan terakhir dia tertawa tak sabar, rasanya menggelitik saat memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan mama sementara dirinya adalah seorang papa, dia pun mencoba untuk membuat lelucon yang bisa membuat hangat hatinya sendiri.

" _Bagaimana lelaki manja sepertimu dipanggil mama? Nanti siapa yang jadi bayinya?"_

Sehun terus menenggelamkan wajahnya semakin dalam diantara lengan dan ketiak Luhan, memainkan jemari istrinya disana sampai dirasa genggaman tangannya dibalas diiringi suara protes yang serak dari si pemilik suara.

" _Danbagaimanabayibesardipanggilpapa—tsk!_ Kau bahkan masih menangis sayang."

Buru-buru kedua mata Sehun melebar, dia segera duduk tegap untuk mencari kali pertama mata sang istri yang kini perlahan membuka, Luhan masih mengedipkan matanya mencari kesadaran sementara ketiga pria tampan yang menjaganya mulai merespon berlebihan dengan berdiri mengelilingi dirinya.

"Luhan."

Itu suara Chanyeol, yang terdengar berat walau tak seberat suara lelaki berkulit tan yang sudah lebih dulu menjadi ayah daripada suaminya dan Chanyeol "Luhan!" saat Kai memanggilnya dia tahu dia benar-benar sudah melewati rasa sakit luar biasa yang tak berani diingatnya lagi.

Salahkan Baekhyun yang terlalu banyak memberikannya obat bius, jadi saat Sehun terdengar memekik dan menangis ketika berjumpa dengan darah daging mereka, dirinya hanya bisa mendengar tanpa bisa merespon kebahagiaan suaminya beberapa waktu lalu.

Jadi dia memutuskan untuk menikmati rasa lelahnya, membiarkan obat bius menguasai dirinya selama beberapa jam hingga rengekan _khas_ Sehun berhasil menariknya dari tidur panjang yang rasanya terbalas dengan usahanya melahirkan buah hati mereka.

"Sayang…."

Dan suara terakhir adalah suara favoritnya, _dulu,_ sebelum Sehun mengenakan kawat gigi di bagian bawah giginya, dia adalah seorang anak kecil yang sulit melafalkan huruf _s_ selama beberapa tahun mereka saling mengenal.

Dan lucunya pertama kali mereka bertemu dirinya sangat tidak menyukai bagaimana konsonan _s_ dari Sehun terdengar tidak jelas, dia tidak suka saat Sehun kecil mengenalkan dirinya sebagai " _thehun"_ bukan Sehun, dia ingat sekali dia bercerita pada mendiang ibunya bahwa lelaki itu sedang dikutuk oleh dewa karena pasti tidak mendengarkan ibunya, lalu tak lama dia merasakan cubitan di lengan karena tanpa alasan mendiang Mama Xi marah saat dirinya mengejek si anak kecil cadel yang kini menjadi ayah dari anak-anaknya.

 _Jangan sampai salah satu dari anakku sulit melafalkan huruf s_

Itu doa konyol yang dilontarkan Luhan tatkala Sehun menyapa dirinya dengan ciuman hangat di kening, dia sempat tertawa lucu lalu membalas tatapan Sehun yang entah mengapa matanya dipenuhi air mata berlinang, ini pertanda buruk, _selalu,_ hingga membuat Luhan merespon cemas dengan berbisik

" _oh tidak, jangan menangis."_

Dia ingin mengatakan itu, tapi suaranya terlalu serak dan benar saja, Sehun tiba-tiba histeris seraya memeluknya erat untuk menangis dalam pelukannya.

 _HUWAAA~~_

" _KENAPA LAMA SEKALI KAU MEMBUKA MATA! AKU SUDAH BERFIKIRAN BURUK LU! HUWAAA~ RASANYA PASTI SAKIT SEKALI MELAHIRKAN ANAK-ANAKKU, MIANHAE, SARANGHAE, GOMAWO. SAYANGKU! HUWAAAAAAA~"_

" _tsk!"_

"Kau benar-benar bayi Oh Sehun!"

Baik Kai dan Chanyeol mengumpat bergantian, mereka sesekali melirik ke samping kanan Luhan melihat dua malaikat kecil yang semoga tidak terganggu dengan teriakan ayah mereka yang posesif.

Luhan sendiri biasanya memang akan sangat sabar melayani sifat kekanakan dan manja milik suaminya, jadi saat dia merasa lehernya basah karena tangisan Sehun itu hanya membuatnya bahagia karena itu menunjukkan Sehun begitu mencemaskannya, begitu mencintainya dan tidak pernah berkurang sedikit pun sejak mereka kecil hingga kini keduanya resmi menyandang status sebagai orang tua.

" _Mianhae,_ Maaf membuatmu cemas." Jawabnya sabar, tangannya mengusap punggung tegap Sehun seraya tersenyum menyadari bahwa daripada kedua bayinya, Luhan lebih memilih untuk melihat suaminya lebih dulu, dia hanya ingin memastikan Sehun ada disampingnya lebih dulu seraya mempersiapkan diri untuk bertemu dengan kedua buah hatinya.

Awalnya nafas Sehun sudah berangsur normal, lelakinya tidak menangis lagi, _setidaknya selama lima detik_ semua terlihat tenang sampai satu detik berikutnya Luhan terkekeh mendengar bagaimana suaminya kembali berteriak histeris

 _HUWAA~AKU JANJI TIDAK AKAN MEMBUATMU HAMIL LAGI SAYANG! CUKUP DUA ANAK UNTUKKU!_

" _aku tidak percaya."_ Chanyeol kembali mendesis ditimpali Kai "Aku juga." Hingga keduanya mendapat tatapan kesal dari Luhan yang sedang menenangkan suaminya saat ini "Sehun berhenti merengek kau seorang ayah sekarang."

Sontak ucapan Luhan menyadarkan Sehun dalam sekejap, lelaki tampan itu juga segera melepas pelukan istrinya untuk menghapus air mata, hidungnya benar-benar merah lalu tiba-tiba dia menunjuk ke suatu arah diikuti Luhan yang hatinya dibuat berdebar saat Sehun mengatakan.

" _Itu,_ mereka disana, putra kita."

Air mata itu mengalir begitu saja dari mata Luhan, penantiannya, harapannya, semua doanya pada Tuhan terjawab saat matanya melihat box bayi yang kini menjadi satu-satunya penghalang antara dirinya dan buah hatinya.

Luhan menatap Sehun penuh harap, memohon "Aku ingin melihat mereka." Dibalas jawaban polos Sehun yang mau tak mau membuat Luhan gemas namun kesal disaat bersamaan saat dia mengatakan

"Tapi aku belum bisa menggendongnya."

" _Mwo?"_

"Mereka terlalu kecil dipelukanku sayang, apa kau bisa bangun? Aku akan menggendongmu."

Jelas penawaran gila Sehun dibantah tegas oleh Kai dan Chanyeol, keduanya kini masing-masing memeluk Luhan dan menjaga teman kecil mereka yang terancam diperlakukan sesukanya oleh si posesif Oh Sehun.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, tunggu sebentar sampai istriku datang."

Kai mencium kening Luhan sekilas sebelum duduk di sebelah kanan Luhan sementara Chanyeol bergantian memeluknya seraya berbisik "Selamat untukmu cantik." Katanya membual, menciumi tangan kiri Luhan yang dipakaikan _selang_ infus untuk duduk disebelah kirinya.

" _gomawo."_

Kali ini Luhan sependapat dengan dua temannya, tubuhnya masih lemas untuk digerakkan jadi percuma saja jikalaupun Sehun menggendongnya melihat putra mereka dia tetap tidak akan bisa menggendongnya seorang diri.

"Sayang aku bisa mengantarmu kesana."

Luhan tertawa melihat bagaimana Sehun sangat bersemangat menunjuk box bayi tempat dimana si kembar tidur, jujur Luhan sudah mendengar tangisan mereka disela ketidaksadaran setelah operasi yang dia lakukan.

Dia juga merindukan bagaimana suara tangisan mereka bersahutan, tapi memaksakan diri saat dirinya masih begitu lemas bukan pilihan bagus mengingat dirinya juga _newbie_ untuk urusan menenangkan dua bayi sekaligus yang baru datang ke dunia.

"Nanti saja." Luhan membalasnya dan itu membuat Sehun bersungut "Tapi mereka ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Sehun bisa kau berhenti bertingkah menyebalkan? Kau bahkan sangat cerewet melebihi Taeoh." Kai mencibir dan bibir Sehun sudah siap membalas sampai semua perhatian mereka teralihkan saat pintu ruang perawatan Luhan terbuka dan menampilkan seluruh keluarga terdekat mereka.

" _PAPA!"_

Kai menyambut putra kecilnya yang berlari, menciumi wajah yang semakin lama semakin mirip dengannya walau mata si kecil lebih mirip dengan Kyungsoo "Halo jagoan." Dia membalas ciuman Taeoh sementara Chanyeol mengambil alih putra cantiknya dan membiarkan Baekhyun memeriksa keadaan Luhan.

"Kau sudah bangun?" katanya memeriksa nadi Luhan sebelum si pasien mencibir "Aku bisa bangun lebih awal jika seseorang tidak memasukkan obat bius berlebihan."

Memastikan, Baekhyun bertanya "Kau menyindirku?"

" _aniya!_ Aku menyindir dokter anestesi yang menanganiku."

" _ha ha…."_ Baekhyun memeluk Luhan sekilas seraya berbisik "Itu prosedur jika boleh kuingatkan, _selamat untukmu."_

Luhan mengangguk lalu pintu ruangannya terbuka lagi, kali ini Kyungsoo masuk diikuti oleh Jaehyun dan Taeyong, hal itu membuat Luhan senang melihat satu persatu keluarganya berkumpul terlebih saat Taeyong menghampirinya dan bertanya "Dimana Luhan kecil?" sontak semua yang mendengarnya tertawa, mereka juga bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa remaja cantik yang merupakan kekasih Jaehyun itu sudah lebih baik karena bisa mengunjungi Doojoon tanpa penolakan lagi.

"Disana."

Luhan tertawa kecil memeluk Taeyong, mengusap surai remaja didepannya sementara kedua matanya menangkap pemandangan hangat saat melihat Jaehyun dan Sehun berpelukan erat seperti dulu "Hyung, apa aku boleh melihat bayimu?" pertanyaan Taeyong mengalihkan perhatian Sehun, dia pun mengangguk sementara Kyungsoo menghampirinya.

"Kau sudah lebih baik?"

"Masih sakit jika terlalu banyak gerak."

"Wajar saja, bekas operasimu belum sepenuhnya kering."

Setelah memastikan kondisi Luhan lebih baik, Kyungsoo bisa mendengar putranya bertanya histeris "Samchoon siapa nama adik bayi?"

" _huh?"_

Dan ya, pertanyaan Taeoh berhasil menarik perhatian seluruh keluarga mereka tak terkecuali Luhan mengingat dari semua orang yang berada di ruangan hanya Sehun yang memiliki hak dan sudah menyiapkan nama untuk bayinya dan Luhan.

"Nama adik bayi adalah….."

Sehun meminta bantuan Baekhyun untuk menggendong bayinya, lalu perlahan Baekhyun memberikan satu bayi yang memakai selimut biru pada Sehun sementara selimut merah ada pada Chanyeol yang sudah terbiasa menggendong bayi.

Tak banyak berkata, Luhan begitu takjub melihat kedua bayinya datang mendekat, dia pun meminta bantuan Kyungsoo untuk bersandar sementara hatinya haru menyambut kedatangan bayi yang belum diketahuinya siapa si sulung dan si bungsu.

" _Anakku…."_

Air mata itu menetes bersamaan dengan bayi pertama yang berada di pelukannya, Luhan memperhatikan wajah merah bayinya yang begitu lucu, lalu tak lama bayi keduanya sampai ke pelukannya, membuat isakan Luhan semakin terdengar terlebih saat bayinya yang memakai selimut merah muda menangis karena terkejut.

 _Uwaaa…hueeee…_

Suara tangisannya nyaring namun segera tenang saat Luhan mengecupnya, tak lama Sehun bergabung duduk disamping istrinya, mengecup surai Luhan sementara istrinya tak henti mengecupi dua bayi mereka bergantian.

"Yang menangis kakaknya."

Luhan mengerti, dia mendongak membalas kecupan Sehun lalu menatap terpana lagi pada kedua bayinya yang masih berwarna merah "Sayang-sayangku." Lagi, Luhan mencium kedua bayinya sampai Taeoh kembali bertanya "Samchoon! Siapa nama adik bayi?"

" _ah…_ Baiklah."

Dengan bersemangat Sehun mulai mengenalkan satu persatu anggota baru keluarga mereka, dia mencium si bungsu untuk berkata "Nama si bungsu adalah namaku dan Luhan. Oh Sehan."

"Lalu nama hyung?"

Jaehyun bertanya dibalas lagi oleh Sehun "Namaku dan nama Luhan juga." Ujarnya terkekeh sementara Kai mencibir "Sangat tidak kreatif." Dibalas tatapan kesal Sehun yang kini mencium si sulung yang selalu menangis untuk memperkenalkan sebagai "Oh Hanse, _bagaimana?"_ dia bertanya pada Luhan, dan terlalu jatuh cinta pada kedua putranya Luhan hanya mengangguk seraya bergumam "Sehan, Hanse, _anak-anakku."_

Semua tak terkecuali Sehun tersenyum mendengar nama bayi kembar itu disebut pertama kali oleh ibunya, Taeoh bahkan berjingkrak senang dipelukan ayahnya sementara Jiwon sedang berusaha memegang adik bayi namun dilarang oleh ayahnya.

Perasaan mereka hangat melihat Luhan mengecupi kedua bayinya bergantian, _ya,_ bahkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menitikkan air mata mengingat bagaimana perjuangan Luhan untuk bisa sampai pada tahap memeluk buah hatinya seperti saat ini.

" _Gomawo sayang."_

Luhan mengucapkan terimakasih itu pada suaminya, membuat hati Sehun hangat dan merasa sesak bersamaan, tak mudah untuknya meyakinkan Luhan agar mau menikah dengannya disaat hatinya marah tiga tahun yang lalu, tidak mudah untuknya menjanjikan kebahagiaan yang diinginkan Luhan, tapi melihat bagaimana kedua buah hatinya dipeluk erat oleh Luhan benar-benar membuatnya bahagia hingga tak bisa mengatakan apapun selain meletakkan dagunya di kepala Luhan seraya mengusap lembut kedua buah hatinya bergantian.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dan saat kalimat cinta itu ditujukan untuk Luhan, pintu ruang perawatan istrinya kembali terbuka, membuat semua menoleh hanya untuk menemukan seorang wanita yang tidak tampak menua tengah mendorong kursi roda suaminya, semua tersenyum lembut, menyapa dua sosok orang tua yang menatap rindu pada semua yang berada di ruangan, _anak-anaknya._

" _Mama…"_

Pertama kali suara yang terdengar adalah milik Sehun, Luhan bisa melihat bagaimana suaminya tak bisa menyembunyikan bahagia saat melihat kedua orang tuanya datang, Sehun juga terlihat ingin datang menghampiri sementara disana ibu mertuanya terlihat canggung tanpa alasan.

Barulah saat Luhan meminta suaminya untuk mendekati kedua orang tuanya, Sehun tersenyum, sekilas dia mengecup surai kepala Luhan sebelum bergegas mendekati ayah dan ibunya yang tampak ragu untuk bergabung.

"Lihat siapa yang sudah menjadi nenek dan kakek dari tiga orang cucu?"

Sehun bertanya renyah, berusaha mencairkan suasana sementara dirinya mengambil alih dorongan di kursi roda sang ayah seraya memeluk ibunya yang terlihat pucat "Ma…"

" _hmh?"_

Jihyo tampak salah tingkah saat Sehun memergokinya sedang menatap kedua cucunya di pelukan Luhan, dia ingin sekali memeluk cucu kandungnya sampai Sehun menyindir "Kenapa diam saja? Apa mama tidak akan mengakui kedua anakku? Apa hanya Haowen yang akan diakui sebagai cucu?"

" _y-_ YAK! Bicara apa kau? Bagaimana bisa mama membedakan ketiga cucu mama?"

Jihyo terlihat sangat pucat, dia takut Luhan tidak akan mengizinkannya bertemu dengan si kembar karena ucapan asal dari putra keduanya, membuat semua orang di ruangan tak terkecuali Luhan tertawa hingga suara Luhan terdengar mencibir suaminya "Jangan dengarkan Sehun ma, cepat lihat cucu mama."

Buru-buru Jihyo melepas pelukan Sehun, _sungguh,_ semenjak dirinya menjadi seorang nenek sejak kelahiran Haowen, rasanya dia rela kehilangan apapun hanya untuk melihat cucunya tumbuh dengan sehat dan bahagia.

Setidaknya itu yang ada di pikiran ibu tiga orang putra itu sejak dirinya menyadari bahwa dia sudah gagal menjadi seorang ibu yang membanggakan, yang dia lakukan hanya mengecewakan ketiga putranya bergantian hingga terselip doa pada Tuhan agar dirinya tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama seperti yang dilakukannya pada ayah dari ketiga cucunya.

" _a-_ Apa semuanya sehat Lu?"

Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum hangat, dia juga menggerakan satu tangan kanannya sebagai tanda ibu mertuanya bisa mengambil si sulung, Jihyo pun mengangguk haru, tak sabar dia memindahkan bayi kecil Luhan ke pelukannya untuk bergumam " _Cucu nenek, sayangku."_

Jihyo menyatukan keningnya dengan kening si sulung yang diberi nama Hanse oleh Sehun, membuat Luhan menitikkan air mata sebagai tanda rindu pada sosok ibu yang secara tak langsung sudah menggantikan posisi mendiang ibu kandungnya.

Semua terasa begitu mengharukan terlebih saat Jihyo menatap Luhan dan mengatakan "Angela pasti bangga padamu nak, kau benar-benar kuat dan membanggakan."

Sontak air mata dan isakan Luhan terdengar memenuhi ruangan, mereka semua yang menyaksikan tahu bagaimana Luhan adalah sosok yang sangat manja pada kedua orang tuanya, mereka adalah saksi hidup bagaimana Luhan keluar dari karakter aslinya dan berubah menjadi sangat dingin tepat di hari kematian kedua orang tuanya.

Rasanya baru kemarin kejadian mengerikan itu terjadi, jadi wajar jika saat ini Luhan banyak menangis sebagai tanda dia rindu dan rasanya terlalu sesak, _semua mengerti,_ hingga tak ada yang meminta Luhan untuk tenang karena mereka tahu menangis adalah cara terbaik untuk menghapus luka dan kenangan buruk.

" _maaf-_ Maafkan papa nak."

Sementara disana Jihyo sedang menenangkan Luhan dan memeluk kedua cucunya, maka tak jauh dari adegan yang memaksa seluruh yang melihat merasa sesak, Insung sedang meminta maaf pada putranya.

Awalnya Sehun tidak mengerti untuk apa maaf yang terucap, tapi melihat ayahnya tak berkedip menatap Luhan yang sedang terisak disana, itu hanya membuat Sehun sadar bahwa jauh di dasar hati ayahnya masih menyimpan rasa bersalah yang teramat dalam atas kejadian yang menimpa mendiang Mama dan Papa Xi.

"Pa, dengarkan aku…"

Lalu disini Sehun mencoba untuk membuat keadaan tidak menjadi semakin menyesakkan, dia pun sedikit menunduk mendekati telinga ayahnya seraya berbisik "Aku dan Luhan sudah melupakan hal mengerikan yang terjadi pada kita, _pa,_ kami memaafkan dan kami meminta maaf karena menyimpan marah yang terlalu lama pada mama dan papa."

Insung menggeleng menolak permintaan maaf putranya, dia tidak ingin disalahkan lagi, tapi rasanya salah jika maaf itu diterimanya terlalu cepat, jadilah dia berusaha mengatakan hal-hal penolakan sampai suara Luhan terdengar menyapanya dengan lembut.

"Sayang bawa papa mendekat, papa juga harus melihat dua cucunya yang baru kan?"

Dan barulah Insung merasa dirinya begitu beruntung menjadi orang tua sekaligus mertua dari pasangan yang sudah berbesar hati melupakan kelicikannya di masa lalu, tak ada lagi tatapan marah dan kecewa untuknya, yang ada hanya tatapan hangat Luhan disertai bisikan lembut putranya "Sekarang waktunya melihat cucu kedua papa _."_

Sehun pun mendorong kursi roda ayahnya, mendekat ke tempat istrinya berada sementara Kyungsoo membantu Luhan untuk menyerahkan si bungsu pada ayah kandung Sehun dan Jaehyun "Namanya Sehan, _tidak kreatif bukan?"_ Kyungsoo berbisik dibalas cibiran Sehun serta kekehan dari seluruh yang mendengar, kecuali Insung tentu saja, karena daripada menggoda cara pemilihan nama untuk kedua cucunya, sang kakek rasanya dibuat takjub karena Tuhan masih begitu baik mengizinkan dirinya melihat putra kandung Yunho dan Sehun lahir kedunia hingga menjadikannya seorang kakek yang berbahagia.

"Hanya tinggal Jaehyun, _bukan?"_

Tiba-tiba Insung bertanya saat bayi Luhan merespon dengan menggerakan kecil bibirnya, membuat Sehun bertanya namun dibalas jawaban tegas Jaehyun yang entah mengapa sedang menarik Taeyong dan memeluknya erat, _memperkenalkan._

"Papa tenang saja, aku dan Taeyong akan memberikan cucu ketiga untuk papa, _iya kan sayang?"_

" _ish!"_

Rasanya lucu melihat Jaehyun remaja bertingkah persis seperti Sehun saat bersikeras menjadikan Luhan istrinya, bahkan Taeyong juga merespon sama seperti Luhan hingga seluruh yang mendengarnya dibuat menggeleng kepala disertai tawa seolah tak percaya akan melihat kisah cinta Sehun-Luhan _season dua,_ yang akan diperankan oleh Jaehyun-Taeyong beberapa tahun dari sekarang.

"Sayang…"

" _hmh?"_

Baekhyun meminta suaminya untuk sedikit menunduk seraya berbisik "Pastikan kau tidak menjodohkan putra kita dengan salah satu anak dari Kai, Sehun atau Jaehyun sekalipun."

" _wae?"_

"Pokoknya tidak mau!"

Kai kesal mendengar bisikan Baekhyun pada si tiang listrik, membuatnya memeluk posesif Taeoh seraya bergumam bangga "Dipikir aku mau menjodohkan my _precious_ Taeoh dengan putramu? _Dalam mimpi Byun!"_

" _Hey!"_

Chanyeol menegur dan kini harus berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo saat si dokter bermata bulat itu tengah menatap layaknya seorang _gangster_ yang membuatnya tertawa canggung diikuti tawa lain yang terdengar horror, _mereka juga terlihat takut seperti Chanyeol,_ sepakat serta mengakui kemampuan Kyungsoo membuat seseorang diam masih sangat dominant dan efektif hingga detik ini.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau ingin menjodohkan anak kita kelak dengan anak-anak mereka?"

Sontak pertanyaan Sehun membuat Luhan mencubit kencang perut suaminya, dan bukan tanpa alasan Luhan merasa kesal dengan pertanyaan Sehun mengingat Sehan dan Hanse baru saja lahir ke dunia tapi sudah dikaitkan dengan perjodohan yang artinya Luhan tak memiliki banyak waktu untuk dihabiskan dengan kedua putanya.

Lagipula ini terlalu dini hingga membuatnya kesal namun suaranya kalah dengan suara Jihyo yang tiba-tiba memanggil mereka bersamaan "Sehun-Luhan!"

Keduanya pun menoleh, menatap ibu mereka seraya bertanya "Ada apa ma?" Luhan yang bertanya sampai wanita cantik itu menatap lirih seraya meminta dengan nada memohon agar tidak ditolak "Pulanglah ke rumah, mama mohon."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua minggu sudah berlalu sejak Luhan melahirkan kedua putra kembarnya, dan selama dua minggu itu pula bujuk rayu Jihyo untuk meminta Luhan tinggal dirumahnya membuahkan hasil.

Terlihat dari kamar Sehun yang sudah disulap menjadi lebih berwarna, tentu saja ini adalah ulah tangan ibunya dan Luhan yang menjadikan kamarnya dipenuhi dengan stiker bintang dan bulan, belum lagi warna dinding di cat biru laut mendominasi membuat terkadang Sehun merindukan kamarnya yang berwarna gelap dan simpel namun tak pernah diungkapkan jika tidak ingin dituduh tidak mencintai kedua putra mereka.

" _Apa yang kulakukan disini?"_

Namun sayang hanya kamarnya saja yang dirubah, tetapi tidak dengannya, _maksudnya seperti ini,_ bukankah pemilik kamar harusnya tidur di kamarnya? _Ya,_ tentu saja. Tapi hal berbeda terjadi pada Sehun yang kini harus berdesakan tidur di kamar adiknya yang tidak sebesar kamar miliknya. _Kenapa?_

"SEHUN CEPAT BERSIAP KAU SUDAH TERLAMBAT!"

Dan teriakan istrinya adalah jawaban mengapa dia berakhir mengenaskan di kamar dengan dominasi warna hijau dan hitam didalamnya, _bukan tanpa alasan matanya terpejam,_ tapi sepertinya Sehun memang harus terbiasa dengan suara teriakan Luhan setiap pagi, bagaimana tidak dia harus terbiasa dan entah karena istrinya masih membiasakan diri menjadi ibu atau karena dirinya memiliki hal lain, yang jelas Luhannya kini memiliki sifat _hyper cranky_ dan enggan disentuh.

Itu sudah terbukti sejak mereka pulang dari rumah sakit, Sehun tidak bisa tidur satu kamar dengan istri dan anak-anaknya, protes dan marah adalah hal yang sia-sia karena Luhan sendiri yang melarang, istrinya bahkan terlalu tegas dan serius hingga terpaksa dia tidur sekamar dengan Jaehyun dan mengendap masuk kedalam kamar di malam hari hanya untuk memastikan istri dan anak-anaknya tidur dengan nyaman.

"Hyung ayo keluar! Luhan hyung sudah berteriak memanggilmu!"

"Biarkan saja, aku keluar sebentar lagi."

Merasa kakaknya tidak bersemangat hanya membuat Jaehyun tersenyum menggoda, dia pun sengaja menarik paksa lengan Sehun dan menyeretnya keluar jika tidak ingin melihat pertengkaran di pagi hari.

"JAE!"

"Ayolah aku tahu kau lapar hyung."

"Lepas! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!"

Keduanya kini berdesakan menuju meja makan, Jaehyun terus memaksa kakaknya sementara Sehun terlihat enggan bertemu istrinya sendiri.

Bukan karena dia tidak mau, tapi karena dia takut pada akhirnya Luhan mengabaikan keberadaannya dan benar saja, tidak ada senyum menggoda lagi saat mata mereka bertemu.

Luhan seperti malas melihatnya, dia hanya sekedar menyajikan sandwich dan segelas teh hangat tanpa sepatah kata pun selain

"Kancingkan kemejamu dengan benar, itu terbuka."

Jangankan membantunya untuk mengancingkan kemeja, bahkan tak ada lagi Luhan yang manja, yang gemar menggerutu saat kancing kemeja kedua dan ketiga miliknya terbuka, _entah_ mengapa rasanya sakit melihat Luhan tidak mempedulikannya hingga Sehun lebih memilih pergi tanpa menyentuh _sandwich_ dan teh hangat yang dibuat Luhan untuknya.

" _hyung_ mau kemana?"

"Aku sarapan dengan Kai di kantor."

Dia hanya memberitahu Jaehyun, dan tanpa berpamitan pada istri serta ibunya Sehun beranjak lesu meninggalkan rumah tanpa kecupan Luhan satu minggu terhitung hari ini " _hampa sekali."_ Dia mengeluh, berharap ada teriakan yang memanggil namun _nihil,_ Luhan benar-benar tidak peduli dan memaklumi adalah hal sulit yang harus dilakukan Sehun saat ini.

 _BLAM!_

Bunyi pintu cukup kencang ditutup, dan bohong jika Luhan tidak bisa menebak jika itu suaminya, _dia tahu itu Sehun,_ tapi entah mengapa dia tidak peduli, satu-satunya yang dia pedulikan kini hanya si kembar dan jauh di lubuk hatinya Luhan tahu sesuatu dalam dirinya memang sedang terganggu karena terus mengabaikan ayah dari anak-anaknya, _entah apa itu,_ sampai Jaehyun sengaja berteriak.

"Hyung!"

" _hmh?"_

"Sehun hyung demam malam tadi."

Luhan yang sedang memberikan susu formula khusus balita dibawa satu bulan sedikit tergerak hatinya untuk peduli, dia juga menatap Jaehyun cukup lama lalu bertanya mengulang "Demam?"

" _eoh, 38,9_ saat aku ukur suhu tubuhnya."

Dan setelah merasa cukup memberikan susu pada kedua anaknya, Luhan melepas masing-masing botol yang dipesan khusus oleh Sehun, yang menyerupai bibir mungil kedua putra mereka agar si kembar nyaman saat Luhan memberikannya susu.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya kini mendekati Jaehyun, entah mengapa ketidakpeduliannya hilang kemana saat melihat _sandwich_ dan teh suaminya masih utuh tak tersentuh, dia mulai menatap cemas adik iparnya untuk bertanya "Tapi demamnya sudah turun pagi ini, _kan?"_

"Entahlah, dia tidak mau di suhu lagi pagi ini."

"Bagaimana jika kakakmu masih demam?"

"Dia bilang begini-…." Jaehyun menenggak rakus segelas susu putihnya untuk menatap Luhan dalam-dalam, _mempraktekan_ seolah dirinya adalah Sehun "Aku lebih baik demam dan dirawat di rumah sakit jika itu bisa membuat istriku peduli dan memperhatikan aku lagi."

" _huh?"_

"Sepertinya demamnya karena sudah lama tidak memelukmu hyung."

Luhan mulai panik, terlihat dari caranya menggigiti bibir hingga tangan yang mencakar kuat telapaknya, hal itu disadari Jihyo yang kemudian datang mendekati Luhan untuk berbisik "Bukan salahmu, jangan berfikir itu salahmu Lu."

"Tapi Ma-…"

"Dulu saat melahirkan Jaehyun mama juga tidak mau melihat wajah papamu, mama akan menangis jika papa mendekat dan akan muntah jika mencium aroma tubuhnya."

" _wah,_ Kejam sekali ma."

Jaehyun berkomentar dibalas kekehan Jihyo yang masih mengusap punggung menantunya "Itu wajar nak, terkadang sindrom kita memang baru muncul setelah kelahiran bayi, kau menjadi sangat protektif dan tidak mengizinkan siapapun datang mendekat termasuk ayah dari si bayi."

"Tapi Sehun demam ma."

"Anak itu memang ketergantungan padamu, jadi rasanya bukan berita besar jika dia sakit karena kau abaikan."

"Tetap saja…."

"Baiklah begini saja, biar mama bertanya padamu lebih dulu."

Dan saat mamanya menarik kursi di sampingnya, Luhan bertanya lesu memikirkan bagaimana jika Sehun bekerja dalam kondisi demam "Apa?"

"Kenapa kau mengabaikan Sehun? Karena kau ingin atau kau tidak tahu alasannya?"

Luhan bimbang menjawab, tapi sungguh ini bukan keinginannya hingga "Aku tidak tahu." Adalah jawaban sesungguhnya yang dirasakan Luhan "Aku hanya takut Sehun membuat anak-anakku menangis, itu saja ma."

"Itu wajar sayang, semua hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai sikap overprotektif yang kau rasakan hilang, Sehun beruntung hanya satu minggu, asal kau tahu papanya hampir satu bulan tidak bisa menyentuh mama." Jihyo mengerling Jaehyun memberitahu, membuat Jaehyun tertawa namun tidak pada Luhan yang masih memikirkan Sehun.

"Kau tenang saja hyung, nanti jika kau peluk demamnya akan hilang."

"Tidak perlu memaksakan diri, tunggu sampai kau peduli lagi pada suamimu."

Bimbang lagi, sekilas Luhan menatap _box_ bayi anak-anaknya lalu menatap keluarga suaminya untuk berakhir tertunduk membuat keputusan "Aku ingin memeluknya juga."

.

.

.

.

 _Malam hari,_

 _._

Seperti biasa selama satu minggu ini Sehun akan pulang larut malam, sengaja dia melakukannya karena percuma saat kembali ke rumah sekalipun dirinya akan dibatasi oleh berbagai peraturan Luhan seperti

 _Cuci tanganmu lebih dulu sebelum menggendong anak-anak_

Atau

 _Sehun berhentilah menciumi mereka, kau mengganggu tidur anak-anak_

Dan masih banyak lagi peraturan yang harus diikuti Sehun selama masa _trainee_ dirinya sebagai seorang ayah, sebenarnya dia tidak menyalahkan Luhan, dirinya tahu ini semua demi kebaikan si kembar agar _steril_ dari hal-hal yang bisa membuat tubuh rentan mereka terserang penyakit.

 _Ya,_ mungkin jika hanya tentang bagaimana dia harus membatasi interaksi dengan kedua putranya bukan masalah yang akan membuatnya gundah dan enggan pulang seperti ini, _tapi ini Luhan,_ bukan hanya kedua putranya, Luhan juga membatasi diri untuk disentuh dan itu membuat dirinya gila serta merana, mereka tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, mereka selalu tidak terpisahkan sejak awal kehamilan Luhan hingga kedua buah hatinya lahir satu minggu yang lalu.

Tapi semua itu berubah satu minggu sejak Luhan pertama kali diperbolehkan menggendong si kembar tanpa bantuan siapapun, dia cenderung menjadi posesif pada kedua putranya, Kyungsoo menyebutnya sebagai _baby blues syndrome,_ hanya saja keadaan berbeda pada Luhan.

Jika kebanyakan kasus sang ibu tidak ingin berada dekat dengan bayinya, maka keadaan sebaliknya terjadi pada Luhan, dia bersikap sangat posesif pada si kembar, tidak mengizinkan siapapun menyentuh bayinya selama lima menit termasuk Sehun.

Awalnya Sehun menerima, tapi perlahan dirinya menyadari bahwa tak hanya si kembar tapi Luhan juga membatasi diri untuk disentuh terutama olehnya, puncaknya terjadi satu minggu lalu saat istrinya meminta dengan tegas untuk tidak berada satu kamar dengannya.

Sehun menolak dan Luhan mengancam akan tinggal di motel jika seperti itu, _ancamannya_ tidak main-main, dia benar-benar sudah mencari motel terdekat hingga membuat Sehun kalah dan terpaksa pindah satu kamar dengan adiknya.

" _haah~"_

Nafas beratnya terasa begitu sulit dikendalikan setiap harinya, dan setiap malam inilah yang dilakukan Sehun, mengendap layaknya seorang pencuri hanya untuk memastikan istri dan anak-anaknya sudah terlelap.

Langkah kakinya nyaris tidak terdengar saat mendekati tempat tidur Luhan, disana dia bisa melihat istrinya sudah terlelap walau wajah lelahnya masih mendominasi, dia tahu tidaklah mudah merawat bayi mereka seorang diri, tapi karena _syndrome_ yang sedang datang padanya Luhan tetap bersikeras merawat kedua bayinya tanpa bantuan siapapun.

 _Luhan tidak membiarkan mama mengganti popok anak kalian nak, bicaralah padanya, nanti dia bisa jatuh sakit jika terus memaksakan diri._

Begitu pesan yang dibacanya siang tadi, bagaimana ibunya melaporkan hal-hal yang coba dilakukan Luhan seorang diri untuk menjaga bayi mereka, Sehun tidak mengerti harus melakukan apa lagi hingga berkonsultasi pada _psikolog_ di tempat kerjanya untuk mendapatkan jawaban

 _Rasanya wajar jika istri anda bersikap posesif pada bayi kalian, dia pernah kehilangan anaknya beberapa tahun lalu, jadi kurasa itu adalah hal wajar dan akan hilang seiring berlalunya waktu._

 _Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan selama sindrom ini menguasai hati dan pikiran istriku._

 _Bersabarlah._

Hanya itu jawabannya, _dan_ sepertinya Sehun memang tidak memiliki hal lain selain bersabar, nyatanya Luhan menikmati peran barunya sebagai ibu, walau sedikit berlebihan tapi Sehun tahu bagaimana setiap hari Luhan berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuk kedua putranya.

" _Gomawo sayang."_

Ucapan terimakasih itu tidak bisa mewakili hal yang sudah dilakukan Luhan, perjuangannya untuk mengandung hingga melahirkan dan kini mengurus tanpa bantuan siapapun adalah hal yang membuat Sehun takjub bahwa seorang ibu benar akan melakukan apapun untuk anak mereka.

Hatinya kini lebih tenang, dia juga tidak akan bersikap kekanakan lagi esok hari, jadi ketika surai cantik istrinya terpejam Sehun hanya bisa menikmati dalam diam seraya mengusap lembut wajah yang selalu membuatnya tergila sampai saat ini.

 _Huee—hkss~_

Lalu perhatian Sehun terbagi saat mendengar suara tangisan, membuatnya menoleh ke dua box bayi terpisah untuk mencari siapa yang sedang menangis, buru-buru dia melihat ke box berbeda yang sengaja disiapkan Luhan, menoleh pada si pemilik box merah untuk menyadari bahwa yang menangis adalah Sehan yang berada di box biru.

 _Hkss…huee~_

"Hey jagoan papa."

Setelah memastikan tangannya steril untuk menggendong si bungsu, Sehun perlahan mengambil Sehan kedalam gendongannya, bergerak sediki ke kiri lalu sedikit ke kanan untuk meninak-bobokan malaikat kecil yang sukses membuat perhatian Luhan teralihkan.

Kadang saat menatap Sehan atau Hanse akan ada rasa cemburu pada kedua buah hatinya, tapi jika sedang ditinggal berdua seperti ini rasanya Sehun rela menukar nyawanya hanya untuk membuat anak-anaknya tumbuh dengan baik dan bahagia.

 _Hksss…huee~_

" _sssh…_ Sehannie anak baik, jagoan papa, _sshh…"_

Sehun terlihat sangat sabar menjaga buah hatinya, sesekali dia menciumi wajah mungil bayinya untuk terkekeh menyadari bahwa wajah si kembar benar-benar berbeda, jika Sehan memiliki rahang yang sedikit runcing sepertinya, maka Hanse adalah bentuk wajah ibunya, _mungil_ dan kecil hingga membuat Sehun tak henti bersyukur dan sangat bahagia karenanya.

"Sekali melahirkan seperti memiliki dua anak bukan?" gumamnya gemas seraya menyatukan dahinya dan dahi Sehan, untuk beberapa saat mereka saling berbagi kontak batin, Sehun benar-benar tenang melihat mata Sehan, sementara si bungsu seketika tenang saat bibir ayahnya menyapu lembut bibirnya yang menangis.

"Anak pintar."

Setelahnya Sehun kembali meletakkan putranya kedalam box, dia juga telaten memasangkan sarung tangan kecil pada Sehan sebelum mengecup sayang kening si bungsu untuk beralih pada Hanse "Jagoan kecil papa." Ujarnya sayang dipenuhi rasa cinta.

Sehun sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya dan mencium kening Hanse terlalu dalam, mungkin bayinya yang satu ini akan menjerit jika ciumannya tidak segera dilepas, beruntung Sehun melepasnya dengan cepat sebelum tertawa gemas melihat bagaimana si kembar tidur dengan nyaman bersama ibu mereka.

"Baiklah, selamat malam untuk kalian sayang." Katanya mencium lagi, lalu kembali berjalan mendekati Luhan, dia hanya ingin menaikkan selimut istrinya, mencium kening Luhan lalu berniat pergi kekamar Jaehyun.

 _Well,_ dia butuh tidur dan sepertinya pikiran untuk tidur bersama adiknya tidak buruk, jadi saat kakinya melangkah hendak pergi Sehun sudah pasrah dan mulai terbiasa untuk tidak tidur disamping Luhan.

"Selamat malam sayang, aku akan bersikap lebih baik esok hari." Katanya menatap cukup lama, lalu mematikan lampu di meja kamar untuk bergegas pergi sebelum tangannya digenggam kuat oleh tangan yang lebih kecil darinya dan itu Luhan yang melakukannya.

Sehun kemudian menoleh, dia sudah membuat kesalahan dengan membangunkan Luhan untuk buru-buru menjelaskan "Aku hanya melihat sebentar, maaf mengganggumu sayang."

Luhan tetap menggenggam kuat jemari suaminya tanpa suara, tangan yang lain digunakan untuk menyalakan lampu hias di meja kamar hingga matanya dan mata lelah Sehun kini bertatapan cukup lama tanpa suara.

"Aku akan segera pergi."

Luhan menggigit bibirnya cemas, dan seperti dugaan Sehun istrinya akan melepas genggaman itu dan memintanya pergi, _itu pikirannya,_ tapi diluar dugaan saat dikira Luhan memintanya pergi, lelaki cantik itu justru mengangkat kedua tangannya seraya bergumam manja "Peluk aku."

" _nde?"_

Kini bibirnya mengerucut, matanya menunjukkan dia merajuk lalu suara manjanya kembali terdengar "Peluk aku."

Rasanya seperti mimpi setelah satu minggu mengerikan harus dilaluinya tanpa Luhan yang manja dan merajuk seperti ini, Sehun bahkan mencerna maksud dari semua ucapan Luhan dengan berhati-hati takut jika dia melakukan tindakan salah yang bisa membuat istrinya marah dan tak mau bicara dengannya.

"Sehun kau tidak mau memelukku?"

" _yang benar saja!"_

Buru-buru Sehun menggeleng, dia tidak berharap ini nyata, tapi sekalipun ini mimpi dia akan tetap bergegas mendekati Luhan lalu mendekapnya sangat erat, _seperti ini,_ menciumi surai yang begitu dirindukan lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Luhan yang begitu seksi dan menggoda.

"Aku bahkan rela tidak makan hanya untuk memelukmu sayang." Katanya bergumam gila dan Luhan membiarkannya, _omong-omong_ dia juga rindu mengusap punggung kekar yang begitu lebar dan proporsional milik suaminya, jadi saat kesempatan itu ada Luhan tidak membuang kesempatan untuk mengusapnya banyak-banyak dan tanpa rasa gengsi berbisik "Maafkan aku, harusnya aku tidak membiarkan sindrom ini menguasaiku begitu lama."

Sehun menggeleng, dia terus memeluk istrinya sangat lama dan mengecup lehernya hingga Luhan harus mendongak dan memberikan Sehun banyak akses yang bisa membuatnya puas melepas rindu.

"Omong-omong aku belum bisa bercinta sayang."

Sehun kemudian berhenti mengecupi leher istrinya, pelukan itu lepas dengan berat hati hingga tatapannya dibuat sendu untuk bertanya "Kenapa?"

"Masih sakit bekasnya, aku benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak dan tidak bisa menerima hentakan kencang."

"Berapa lama?"

"Satu bulan mungkin, atau lebih, kau bisa bersabar kan?"

Kecewa memang, tapi melihat Luhan sudah mau berbicara bahkan memeluknya saja sudah membuat Sehun sangat bahagia, jadi satu bulan bukanlah masalah besar selama Luhan tidak menolak kehadirannya lagi.

" _ya,_ Asal kau tidak menolakku lagi."

Luhan menyesal tapi disaat yang sama dia juga gemas melihat bagaimana Sehun mencoba melayangkan rasa protesnya, bibirnya sedikit mengerucut dan yang paling menggemaskan _puppy eyes_ Sehun terlihat sama dengan miliknya namun dengan _versi_ sedikit membuat mual.

"Baiklah kemari."

Luhan menarik tengkuk suaminya, dia juga mengecup lembut bibir Sehun dibalas lumatan-lumatan sedikit menuntut dari suaminya, bibir mereka saling menghisap satu sama lain, tak lama kini lidah mereka saling bertautan dan mengakses bibir masing-masing.

Sehun terkadang sedikit kasar menggigiti bibir bawah istrinya, tapi saat Luhan mengerang sakit dia mengalah dan kemudian melembutkan hisapan di bibir Luhan sementara istrinya perlahan mulai memberi jarak dan menyatukan dua dahi mereka, nafas tersengal, bibir sedikit bengkak, sementara Luhan mengusap gemas bibir seksi Sehun yang terbuka "Aku sudah minta maaf dan aku menyesal menolakmu, jadi mulai malam ini kembali tidur denganku dan jangan mengganggu Jaehyun lagi."

"Benarkah? Aku boleh tidur denganmu?"

"Kau pemilik kamar sayang, harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu."

Sehun menggeleng cepat seraya mengusap lembut wajah cantik Luhan yang membuatnya sangat bergairah "Berapa kali kubilang milikku adalah milikmu dan-…"

"Milikku tetap milikku." Timpal Luhan membuat Sehun tertawa namun mengangguk membenarkan "Tepat."

Jadilah mereka berdua tertawa, sampai Luhan lebih dulu bergeser dan meminta Sehun untuk berbaring disampingnya "Aku mandi lebih dulu."

"Tidak perlu ini sudah jam satu pagi, lagipula harusnya kau mandi sebelum menggendong anak kita."

Mengernyit, Sehun membuka kemeja dan _topless_ untuk berbaring mengambil alih tubuh Luhan agar bersandar padanya "Kau melihatku menggendong Sehan?"

"Dari awal kau membuka pintu aku tahu."

"Lalu kenapa hanya diam?"

"Aku menunggu sampai anak-anak tidur."

Sehun selalu kalah dengan seribu alasan yang diberikan Luhan, dan karena alasasn itu pula dia lebih memilih diam mengecupi surai kepala istrinya untuk bergumam "Baiklah, kau menang lagi."

Luhan terkekeh membiarkan Sehun memeluknya erat, tak lama dia bertanya "Apa kau sudah lebih baik?"

"Perasaanku? Tentu saja Lu."

"Bukan, kau sudah tidak demam bukan?"

"Demam? Kapan?"

Melihat wajah bingung suaminya Luhan bertanya "Kau tidak demam?"

"Tidak aku baik-baik saja."

" _sshh…"_

"Kenapa? Kenapa mendesis padaku?"

"Apa kau menyuruh Jaehyun berbohong?"

"Tidak, sayang ada apa?"

Bisa saja Luhan marah karena telah dibohongi, tapi lucunya ini adalah hal yang paling menggemaskan saat Sehun tidak mengetahui apapun yang coba dilakukan Jaehyun untuk membuat mereka berbaikan.

"Lupakan, bukan hal penting."

"Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

Dan untuk usaha Jaehyun, Luhan menghargainya dengan tidak marah atau tidak menceritakannya pada Sehun, jadi dia hanya menghirup dalam-dalam aroma _khas_ parfume Sehun di dadanya untuk bergumam "Aku mencintaimu, itu saja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Setelahnya…_

 _._

"Kai! Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kita pulang lebih awal dan kenapa rumahku?"

Saat ini yang berada didalam mobil adalah dua orang ayah yang masing-masih melipat kemeja putih mereka hingga ke lengan siku, dan bukan tanpa alasan kedua pria yang memiliki warna kulit cukup kontras itu melipat kemeja sampai ke lengan siku, pertama mereka adalah seorang pengusaha dengan banyak proyek yang harus diselesaikan secepatnya, kedua mereka juga merupakan seorang suami dan ayah yang harus membagi waktu antara jam kerja dan keluarga jika tidak ingin berakhir bertengkar dengan istri masing-masing.

"Kau ingat? Kita sudah lembur lebih dari tiga hari."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa kau lupa jatah lembur kita hanya tiga hari jika tidak ingin masing-masing dari istrimu dan istriku menendang kita dan memaki kita untuk tidur bersama dokumen sialan yang membuatku sakit kepala?"

" _ah…."_

Sehun mengingatnya, ini sudah tiga bulan berlalu sejak kelahiran anak-anaknya, dan hari ini pula, tepatnya dua bulan lalu kejadian serupa sudah dialami Chanyeol dan mereka berdua tahu bagaimana Baekhyun dengan bengisnya hanya memberikan Chanyeol setumpuk kertas diluar rumah, _itu pelajaran untuknya dan Kai,_ jadi Sehun hanya mengangguk horor setelah diingatkan, sepakat untuk melupakan sejenak dokumen sialan yang harus ditandatangani sampai sahabat istrinya itu menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak asing di telinganya.

" _Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan Haowen."_

 _BLAM!_

Setelahnya Kai lebih dulu berlari masuk kedalam rumah orang tuanya, membuat ayah dari si kembar itu mengernyit bertanya seraya mengulang nama terakhir yang disebutkan Kai sebelum keluar dari mobil " _Haowen?"_

Seingatnya satu-satunya Haowen yang mengikat dirinya dan Kai adalah keponakan mereka, jadi saat Kai mengatakan tidak sabar bertemu Haowen bukankah itu artinya Oh Haowen keponakan mereka, putra tunggal kakaknya dan Kakak Jongin.

 _Kakaknya?_

Sontak hal itu membuat Sehun teringat kakaknya, bajingan tua yang kali terakhir bertengkar dengannya dan pergi dari rumah, _entah perasaan macam apa ini,_ tapi Sehun berharap itu benar-benar Haowen keponakannya, putra dari Jaejoong dan Yunho hingga membuatnya tanpa sadar membuka _knop_ pintu seraya memanggil.

" _Yunho!_ Aku berharap itu benar-benar kau _bajingan!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Klik….!_

 _._

 _._

Tak sabar Sehun membuka pintu, sejujurnya dia cukup terkejut mendapati rumahnya dipenuhi oleh banyak orang yang tak lain adalah keluarga dan teman terdekatnya, _hanya saja ini terlalu ramai,_ dia bahkan bisa melihat ayah mertua Yunho dan Kyungsoo yang tak lain adalah kakek Taeoh dan Haowen juga berada disana entah karena apa.

"Sehun kau tiba lebih awal nak."

Dan saat ibunya datang mendekat, dia masih terlihat mencari lalu mamanya bertanya "Kau mencari Luhan?"

" _huh?"_

Sejujurnya bukan Luhan yang dicari, dia mencari sosok bajingan tua yang dua tahun lalu bertengkar hebat dengannya, ingin rasanya dia menemukan punggung yang familiar di ingatannya, _nihil,_ jadilah dia mulai berfikir rasional, tidak mungkin juga ibunya akan setenang ini jika putra tertuanya pulang kerumah, sedikit kecewa memang, tapi Sehun tidak ingin membuat ibunya kembali bersedih dan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

" _ah ya,_ dimana istriku ma?"

"Luhan sedang membeli beberapa perlengkapan bersama Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun."

 _Tunggu!_

Jika istrinya sedang berada diluar, lalu siapa sosok yang menyerupai istrinya yang sedang menggendong kedua putranya, ini tidak masuk akal hingga membuat Sehun tak tahan untuk bertanya "Ma, jika Luhan keluar lalu siapa yang sedang menggendong si kembar disana?"

Senyum lembut Jihyo dipenuhi arti dalam sorot matanya, ini adalah ekspresi ibunya saat bahagia, dan tak ada yang paling mendebarkan untuknya selain berharap ada kabar membahagiakan yang bisa didengarnya malam ini.

"Itu Jaejoong."

" _huh?"_

"Yang menggendong Sehan dan Hanse, _Itu Jaejoong,_ nak."

Sekilas mata Sehun menatap punggung kecil hampir serupa dengan milik Luhan, memperhatikan bagaimana gerak gerik lelaki itu terlihat mahir dengan bayi yang baru lahir hingga membuat Sehun seolah dipaksa mengingat bahwa sejak kelahiran putra pertamanya dan Yunho, Jaejoong memang sangat menyukai anak kecil mungkin hingga saat ini.

"Mereka pulang, _kakakmu."_

" _HAHAHAHA SAMCHON GELI!_ HAHAAHAHA…"

Belum selesai rasa syukur itu dirasakan Sehun, kini sosok bayi kecil pertama yang hadir dikeluarga Kim dan Oh terlihat sedang tertawa bersama Jongin, _ah,_ hanya dua tahun tapi keponakannya terlihat sudah sangat besar, dia juga tumbuh memiliki mata sipit _khas_ kakaknya dengan rahang tegas _khas_ milik keluarga Oh.

" _i-_ Itu Haowen ma?"

Dia bertanya haru, rasanya sangat rindu diiringi anggukan sang ibu yang kini beralih memeluknya erat "Itu Haowen nak."

" _astaga….."_

"Mereka pulang, kakakmu pulang, _sepertimu."_

Sejenak Sehun mendongak mencegah air matanya jatuh membasahi namun gagal, hatinya terlalu bahagia, terlalu sesak dipenuhi penyesalan hingga rasanya dia tak tahan dan memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Aku ingin bicara dengannya."

Seolah mengerti siapa yang sedang dibicarakan putra keduanya, Jihyo mengangguk seraya melepas pelukan Sehun untuk memberitahu "Hyungmu sedang berbicara dengan papa di taman belakang."

"Baiklah."

Langkahnya mantap mendekat ketempat dimana kakaknya berada, tapi sebelum dirinya terlibat perseteruan dengan Yunho, dia hanya ingin memastikan kakak ipar dan keponakannya bahagia tanpa kekurangan satu apapun setelah dua tahun dibawa pergi oleh kakaknya.

" _Kalian lucu sekali sayang, cepat besar dan main dengan Haowen hyung, hmhh?"_

Sehun tertawa mendengarnya, rasanya Jaejoong memang akan selalu menjadi pribadi yang ceria dan bahagia, terbukti dari cara bicaranya yang tak pernah berubah hingga parasnya yang masih begitu sempurna sama seperti kali terakhir mereka bertemu.

"Ini Sehan, Ini Hanse, tenang saja Jongie sudah bisa membedakan wajah kalian, _hahaaha…"_

Dan saat Jaejoong meletakkan satu persatu si kembar kembali ke dalam _box_ kecilnya, disaat yang sama pula tangan Sehun terulur dan mulai menepuk lembut pundak kakak iparnya, sesaat bibirnya kelu, tapi ketika wajah Jaejoong menoleh dan bertemu pandang dengan matanya, maka tak ada kelegaan selain rasa syukur melihat kakak iparnya baik dan sangat baik untuk dikatakan tidak bahagia.

" _Se-_ Sehun?"

" _hyung…."_

Terlihat Jaejoong masih sedikit takut bertatapan dengan Sehun, _wajar saja,_ mengingat kali terakhir mereka bertemu dirinya bersikap sangat kasar pada Yunho dan mengabaikan fakta bahwa saat itu Jaejoong berada disana, melihat bagaimana dirinya memaki suami tercintanya.

"Aku— _hai,_ tapi Yunho tidak bilang-...Sehun!"

Jaejoong sedikit memekik tatkala lengannya ditarik dan berpindah tempat ke dekapan hangat seorang adik, _rasanya seperti memeluk Jongin,_ itu yang ada di pikiran Jaejoong saat dekapan sebuah keluarga dirasakannya, dia tidak berharap Sehun akan bersikap seperti ini karena memang suaminya sangat keterlaluan saat mereka bertengkar beberapa waktu yang lalu.

" _Mianhae hyung…."_

Jadi ketika kedua lengan adiknya memeluk hangat, saat suara maaf itu diucapkan Sehun terdengar sangat tulus, maka wajar dalam detik yang sama pula terdengar suara isakan Jaejoong tanda dirinya bahagia, bersyukur, karena pada akhirnya dia bisa membawa Haowen benar-benar pulang dan tinggal bersama nenek, paman serta kedua sepupunya yang baru lahir.

"Sehunna…. _Sehun! harrghhh~"_

Yang mengetahui alasan mengapa pelukan singkat itu terasa memiliki makna yang begitu dalam, itu artinya kalian mengikuti perjalanan hidup seorang Oh Sehun, alasan mengapa dirinya dan sang kakak bertengkar hebat adalah karena dirinya seorang anak dan adik pembangkang di masa lalu.

Saat itu dia terus menyalahkan ayahnya karena Luhan menggantikan posisinya pada kecelakaan mengerikan yang mengharuskannya kehilangan calon buah hati pertamanya dengan Luhan, dia begitu marah tanpa bisa ditenangkan, kalimat kasar, tatapan benci serta caci hina adalah hal yang terus dilontarkannya tanpa memikirkan bagaimana hancur perasaan ayah, ibu serta keluarganya.

Dia adalah lelaki egois yang tidak bisa dimaafkan beberapa tahun yang lalu, karena keegoisannya pula dia membuat keluarga kecilnya terpecah belah, Yunho meninggalkan rumah begitupula dirinya, meninggalkan Jaehyun seorang diri dan memaksa si bungsu untuk menanggung segala keegoisan yang dimiliki oleh keluarganya.

"Terimakasih sudah pulang."

Satu kalimat itu kembali diucapkan Sehun, kali ini dia juga menghapus air mata Jaejoong seraya tersenyum lembut "Dan terimakasih sudah bersabar hidup dengan beruang gilamu hyung." Katanya mengejek sebutan lama Yunho hingga tawa kecil terlihat di paras cantik Jaejoong yang mulai mengangguk dan tak lagi menangis "Dia banyak menangis karena merindukan adik kecilnya."

"Kenapa aku merasa ini omong kosong?"

"Sehun…."

" _araseo,_ mianhae. Aku akan bicara dengannya, dimana Yunho?"

"Disana."

Jaejoong menunjuk ke taman belakang rumahnya, membuat Sehun mau tak mau ikut menoleh dan tiba-tiba tersentak sangat terharu melihat kedua sosok yang begitu dihormatinya sedang bersama di tempat favorit mereka dirumah ini.

Sehun bahkan menitikkan air mata melihat kedua pria tertua di keluarga ini berdiri berdampingan, ayahnya tak lagi menggunakan kursi roda, sementara _siluete_ Yunho masih terlihat sama dari belakang, membuat Sehun tersenyum rindu terlebih saat dia menyadari tinggi keduanya tak jauh berbeda hingga terasa begitu sempurna saat berdampingan " _haah~"_ lelaki ketiga tertua di keluarganya itu pun menarik nafas seraya menghapus air mata, dia kemudian menepuk lembut pundak kakak iparnya seraya berbisik "Aku akan menemui mereka."

"Sehun…"

Baru ingin melangkah Jaejoong kembali memanggilnya, Sehun hanya menoleh sekilas lalu ibu dari keponakannya itu bergumam " _Gomawo."_ Kalimat yang rasanya tak perlu diucapkan mengingat mereka semua memiliki salah yang sama, memiliki keterbatasan emosi yang mengerikan hingga rasa sesal itu sama juga dirasakan, jadilah Sehun tak menjawab apapun, dia hanya tersenyum seraya mengerling kakak iparnya dan berjalan pergi mendekati kedua pria yang begitu dirindukannya.

" _Aku rasa Haowen sudah beradaptasi di Jepang, lagipula Jaejoong juga sudah memiliki banyak teman disana. Istri dan anakku terlihat bahagia disana pa."_

" _Jadi keputusanmu adalah kembali ke Jepang?"_

Sontak rasa rindu Sehun digantikan kecewa mendengar percakapan ayah dan kakaknya, rasanya dia tidak ingin datang menghampiri, hanya saja saat Yunho menjawab " _Tergantung bagaimana Sehun bersikap."_

Membuat Sehun berhenti melangkah, sekilas dia melihat Yunho tersenyum, tapi tak ada raut bahagia disana hanya segurat rasa kecewa yang coba disembunyikan dibalik senyum yang tak terlihat seperti kakaknya.

"Apa maksudmu nak?"

"Papa tahu maksudku."

Hanya sebatas jawaban itu yang dilontarkan Yunho, kakaknya tetap bersikeras untuk tidak mengungkit hal yang terlalu sensitif untuk mereka bicarakan, hanya sekedar harapan tersirat tanpa mau menjelaskan hingga terpaksa Sehun bertanya, menginterupsi percakapan ayah dan kakaknya.

"Apa kau begitu marah padaku? Hingga keputusan untuk tinggal bergantung pada sikapku? Sikap yang seperti apa? jelaskan padaku?!"

Baik Yunho maupun Insung, keduanya cukup terkejut melihat Sehun ada di belakang mereka, entah sejak kapan ayah dari si kembar itu ada disana, sebanyak apa dia mendengarkan tapi melihat bagaimana adiknya menahan emosi hanya membuat Yunho sadar bahwa Sehun mendengarkan dari awal.

"Kau ingat kali terakhir kita bertengkar?"

Tersenyum getir, Sehun menjawab "Tidak pernah kulupakan."

"Begitupula denganku." Balas Yunho sama getir namun tak membiarkan adiknya berbicara sebelum Sehun memahami sesuatu sebelumnya "Tapi apa kau menyadari hal yang membuatku begitu geram saat itu?"

"Karena aku memukul wajahmu!"

Tak percaya, Yunho dibuat tertawa getir dan tegas mengatakan "Salah!" jawabnya dan itu membuat wajah Sehun bertanya namun enggan disuarakan "Itu karena kau membentak papa dan mama! Kau sangat keterlaluan saat itu!"

Hal yang disyukuri Sehun malam ini adalah karena Luhan tidak berada dan mendengar hal-hal sensitif yang menjurus kepada dirinya, malam itu memang Sehun menyalahkan ayahnya tanpa memberinya batas untuk menjelaskan, hanya Luhan yang ada di dalam kepalanya hingga saat Yunho memukulnya, dia bertindak gila dengan memukul balik wajah kakaknya, lebih kencang dan kuat hingga sudut bibir Yunho mengeluarkan darah saat itu.

"Kau tidak sedikit pun berkedip saat menyalahkan papa, hatimu bahkan tidak tergerak walau mama menjerit memohon padamu, kau hanya terus berteriak tanpa tahu bahwa kedua orang tua kita menderita dipenuhi penyesalan padamu dan pada Luhan-…!"

"KAMI PULANG!"

Sedetik suasana tegang itu hilang bersamaan dengan suara Luhan yang menggema di koridor pintu utama, dan disaat yang sama pula Yunho bisa melihat adik iparnya meletakkan banyak barang belanjaan sementara wajah Sehun pucat menyadari situasi mengerikan yang melibatkan dirinya dan sang adik selalu berkaitan dengan Luhan.

Jujur saja dia juga cemas dan bertanya sebanyak apa Luhan mendengar, terlebih saat Luhan menunjukkan wajah cemas seraya berbisik kepada ibunya " _Ma,_ ada apa ini?" tanyanya, dan melihat Sehun terlihat mengusap kasar wajah serta mengumpat tanpa suara hanya membuat nalurinya bekerja untuk mendekat namun tak sampai terjadi saat lengannya dicengkram kuat oleh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

" _Wae?"_

Terlihat sama pucat dan cemas, kedua sahabat suaminya itu menggeleng untuk bergumam "Biarkan mereka bicara Lu."

"Tapi Sehun-…."

"Biar mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka Lu, ini sudah terlalu lama."

"Baek-…."

Baekhyun menggeleng memperingatkan, Luhan beralih menatap Kyungsoo dan hal yang sama terjadi, keduanya meminta dirinya untuk membiarkan sementara suaminya terlihat kacau disana.

"Ma…."

Begitu pula Jihyo, ibu mertuanya itu menampilkan senyum lirih sementara tak jauh dari tempatnya berada Jaejoong juga menatapnya memohon, membuat Luhan tak memiliki pilihan hingga berakhir membiarkan Yunho dan Sehun kembali berbicara tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

" _Sehun…."_

Tak sedikit pun Sehun menoleh pada istrinya, dia takut Luhan akan menatapnya kecewa, dia juga takut Luhan mendengar bahwa pertengkaran ini terjadi karena selalu berkaitan dengannya, dan dari ketakutan itu pula Yunho mencoba mengerti kondisi adiknya, dia pun sengaja berteriak

"Sayang, bawa Haowen kita akan segera pulang." Untuk membuat keadaan tidak lebih panas dan menegangkan dari ini, namun dari keputusannya itu pula semua orang terkejut mendengarnya, tak terkecuali ayah mereka yang baru saja merasa lebih baik harus dibuat menahan lengan putra sulungnya seraya menggeleng, _memohon,_ agar tidak ada yang perlu pergi lagi dari rumah ini.

"Aku akan mengunjungi papa secepatnya."

Insung tetap menggeleng sementara perlahan Yunho melepas genggaman hangat ayahnya untuk bergegas pergi, menyudahi percakapan adiknya dengan mengatakan "Aku tahu ini selalu berat untukmu jika keluarga kita bertengkar dan Luhan ada disana, aku mengerti dan aku tidak menyalahkanmu untuk itu, aku pergi."

Setelah berpamitan Yunho berjalan melewati Sehun, tujuannya adalah Haowen yang kini ada di gendongan adik iparnya, dia merebut paksa putranya sementara Haowen mulai menangis dan menjerit karena Yunho kembali membawanya pergi, _dari keluarganya._

" _Hyung!"_

Kai mencoba untuk menahan tapi Yunho seolah gelap mata dan hanya ingin membawa keluarganya pergi dari rumahnya sendiri "Haowen diam dan ikut papa!"

" _SHIRHEO! HAOWEN INGIN DISINI—_ HALMONI TOLONG-…."

Anak delapan tahun itu rupanya sudah mengerti apa yang diinginkannya, dia ingin tinggal tapi ayahnya memaksa pergi, jadilah dia meminta pertolongan ke semua orang namun tentu tak ada yang berani mencengah keputusan mutlak Yunho menyangkut keluarga kecilnya.

Tidak ayahnya, tidak ibunya, tidak pula Jaejoong yang kini hanya diam dan pasra saat tangannya dicengkram kuat oleh sang suami " _sayang…tidak bisakah kita tinggal lebih lama?"_

"Ini bukan keluarga kita dan ini bukan rumah kita lagi."

" _bajingan…."_

Sehun bisa mendengar dengan jelas semua yang dikatakan Yunho, semua teriakan Haowen dan isakan kakak iparnya, dia juga bisa melihat raut sendu di wajah ayahnya, seakan semua itu sedang menyalahkan dirinya dan hanya dirinya.

Lalu Yunho mengatakan ini bukan ruman dan keluarganya lagi.

 _Bajingan….._

Dia dengan mudah memutuskan hubungan keluarga hanya karena sakit hatinya, mengabaikan tangisan Haowen hingga Sehun mendengar suara ibunya memohon di situasi yang awalnya dipenuhi tawa kini hening mencekam.

"Nak, tenangkan dirimu."

Menghiraukan permintaan ibunya, Yunho justru hanya tersenyum pahit mengatakan "Aku akan mengunjungi mama sebelum kembali ke Jepang."

"Yunho-…."

"Aku pergi ma." Setelah mencium kening ibunya, kini Yunho harus berpapasan dengan Luhan, adik iparnya yang hanya menundukkan kepala tak berani menatapnya, dia memaklumi sikap Luhan membuatnya tersenyum kecil seraya menyimpan kuat rasa sesalnya hanya untuk sekedar menepuk pundak Luhan dan pergi melewatinya begitu saja.

"LULU!"

Sontak Luhan menoleh saat Haowen menjerit memanggilnya, tangannya bahkan sudah hampir memegang lengan Yunho namun urung dia lakukan saat menyadari bahwa penyebab semua kekacauan ini tak lain adalah dirinya, jadi hanya tatapan sendu dan ketidakberdayaan yang bisa ditunjukkan Luhan sementara Haowen dibawa semakin menjauh darinya.

" _Haowen…."_

Dan tak ada yang lebih membuat Sehun terluka selain melihat Luhan menangis dalam diam dan menanggung rasa bersalah untuk hal yang tak pernah dia lakukan, hal itu hanya membuatnya semakin geram pada Yunho hingga tanpa sadar langkahnya cepat mendekat untuk mengejar kemana kakaknya pergi.

"Sayang…"

Bahkan Luhan diabaikan saat Sehun melewatinya, dia sedikit menghempas pegangan tangan istrinya hanya untuk mengejar kemana Yunho membawa kakak ipar dan keponakannya pergi.

"YUNHO!"

Dan teriakan Sehun adalah pertanda buruk, _refleks_ Luhan dan Kyungsoo serta kedua orang tua Sehun ikut berlari keluar sementara Baekhyun menjaga anak-anak, memastikan bahwa si kembar tidak terganggu dengan suara teriakan atau Jiwon dan Taeoh tidak ketakutan melihat bagaimana Sehun sedang berteriak memanggil kakaknya.

"Ma, takut."

Baekhyun segera memeluk putranya dan Taeoh, sesekali dirinya melirik ke box si kembar hanya untuk memastikan malaikat kecil mereka tidak perlu melihat kekerasan yang sepertinya akan terjadi "Mama disini nak, kalian akan baik-baik saja."

"Baekie kenapa Samchon berteriak?"

"Samchon tidak berteriak Taeoh, hanya sedang meninggikan suaranya, jadi lebih baik kalian tutup telinga agar tidak mendengar apapun, _hmmh?"_

Taeoh dan Jiwon bahkan segera menutup telinga mereka sementara tatapan Baekhyun cemas memikirkan apa yang terjadi di luar sana " _Sehunna, jebal…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sementara itu…_

 _._

 _._

"Hyung kenapa sudah pergi? Bukankah makan malam belum siap?"

Kini Yunho harus berpapasan dengan si bungsu Saat dia membawa istri dan putranya menuju mobil, _jujur,_ Yunho sudah lelah menjelaskan, jadi saat adiknya bertanya dia lebih memilih diam sementara Jaehyun mulai menyadari situasi dimana Jaejoong terlihat menangis sementara Haowen berteriak

"JAEHYUN SAMCHOON TOLONG HAOWEN! HAOWEN TIDAK MAU KEMBALI KE JEPANG! HUWAAAA~! KAKEEEKK!"

Baik Kakek Kim maupun Kakek Oh miris melihat cucu pertama mereka terlihat sangat ketakutan, mereka ingin mengambil cucu mereka namun Yunho akan melakukan hal lebih mengerikan jika mereka membawa Haowen.

Jadilah mereka hanya diam menyaksikan sementara Jaehyun mulai bertindak dengan menghadang kakaknya saat menyadari situasi yang sama dua tahun lalu kini terulang lagi "Jangan berfikir untuk pergi lagi, _JANGAN!"_

" _Minggir…."_

Dua tahun yang lalu Jaehyun melakukan hal yang sama, mencegah kakaknya pergi dan menghadangnya namun gagal, Yunho tetap pergi hingga dua tahun lamanya, jadi malam ini saat mereka memiliki kesempatan untuk berkumpul bersama hanya membuat Jaehyun bersumpah untuk tidak membiarkan Yunho pergi lagi, dia akan melakukan segala cara termasuk kekerasan dalam hal ini.

"Hyung apa kau gila? Kau bahkan belum sehari berada di Seoul!"

"Jaehyun, minggir."

" _aniya,_ Jika ingin pergi kau bisa melewati mayatku lebih dulu."

"OH JAEHYUN! / OH YUNHO!"

Teriakan Yunho bersahutan dengan teriakan seseorang dibelakang sana, _Yunho bisa menebak itu Sehun,_ tapi yang tidak bisa ditebak adalah cara Sehun untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya hingga Haowen berpindah tangan dengan kasar tanpa dia sadari lalu tak lama Yunho merasakan panas di wajahnya saat Sehun menghantamnya kasar tepat di wajah.

"SEHUN! / YUNHO!"

Jaejoong dan Luhan kini bersahutan saling berteriak, namun tak seperti Jaejoong yang memeluk Haowen agar tidak melihat ayah dan pamannya bertengkar, Luhan lebih memilih berlari mendekati suaminya, menghentikan hal gila yang terjadi disana namun langkahnya terhalang Jaehyun yang kini memeluk dan mencegahnya untuk datang mendekat "Jaehyun."

Jaehyun tidak menjawab, yang dia lakukan hanya memeluknya sementara disana sedang terjadi baku hantam antara Yunho dan Sehun "Biarkan mereka hyung."

"Tapi Sehun bisa terluka!"

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja."

 _BUGH!_

Luhan bisa melihat bagaimana Yunho menghajar balik wajah Sehun, membuat suaminya terhuyung dan mengeluarkan darah di sudut bibir hingga _refleks_ dirinya berteriak memanggil nama suaminya.

"SEHUN HENTIKAN!"

 _Nihil~_

Sehun mengabaikan teriakannya lagi, membuat Luhan meraung frustasi namun tetap dicegah Jaehyun yang lucunya tak berkedip melihat kedua kakaknya berkelahi mengerikan seperti ini.

"LAKUKAN SESUATU JAE!"

Alih-alih mendengarkan kakak iparnya, Jaehyun lebih memilih memeluk Luhan seraya berbisik "Mereka akan baik-baik saja hyung, _percaya padaku."_ Katanya menenangkan namun dibalas isakan Luhan yang begitu takut suaminya akan mengalami cidera mengingat pukulan Yunho terus mengenai titik vital tubuhnya.

" _Siapapun, hentikan mereka."_

Pertengkaran itu terus terjadi dan semakin sengit seiring berlalunya waktu, baik Yunho maupun Sehun sudah babak belur mengeluarkan darah segar dari bibir dan hidung masing-masing.

Luhan tak tahan melihatnya, dia lebih memilih bersembunyi di pelukan Jaehyun sementara baku hantam itu terdengar semakin mengerikan, _tak ada yang berteriak,_ tak ada yang memaki, hanya saling bergantian jatuh bangun hingga bisikan lembut Jaehyun kembali terdengar "Mereka sudah selesai."

" _huh?"_

"Seperti kataku hyung, mereka akan baik-baik saja, _lihatlah."_

Awalnya Luhan enggan melihat, tapi dirasa tak ada lagi suara pukulan membuatnya berani menoleh, hal pertama yang ingin dilihatnya adalah keadaan Sehun, dia tak bisa membedakan yang mana suaminya dan yang mana kakak iparnya saat ini.

Saat keduanya berbaring terlentang di rerumputan halaman depan, saat hanya ada Oh Sehun dan Oh Yunho yang terengah dipenuhi lebam dan darah di wajah mereka dan hanya ada nafas bersahutan serta isakan kecil miliknya dan milik Jaejoong melihat suami mereka berkelahi seperti saat ini.

"Ini hanya cara lama yang diajarkan papa pada kami."

"Apa?"

"Berkelahilah, pukul sebanyak mungkin, berteriaklah, pukul sebanyak mungkin, keluarkan semua kemarahan kalian lalu berhentilah jika lelah, lihatlah ke langit, renungkan apa yang terjadi lalu kembalilah menjadi keluarga saat amarah itu hilang bersama dengan darah yang mengalir."

Rasanya Luhan akan memakai cara ayah mertuanya untuk membesarkan si kembar, _sungguh,_ itu cara yang luar biasa untuk membuat sebuah hubungan kembali menjadi baik, mungkin kalian tidak akan percaya jika tidak melihatnya secara langsung.

Tapi saat ini apa yang dikatakan Jaehyun adalah kebenaran, Luhan bisa melihat kedua saudara itu sedang menatap langit dalam diam, sedetik kemudian mereka bertatapan dan entah apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi suara tawa itu nyata, mereka tak lagi berteriak, _hanya tertawa bodoh_ dengan lebam di wajah masing-masing.

"Apa benar-benar sudah selesai?"

Jaehyun mengangguk, melepas pelukan pada Luhan lalu memberitahu kedua kakak ipar serta keluarganya "Masuklah, aku akan mengurus mereka."

"Jae…."

"Sebentar saja, nanti kukembalikan suami kalian, dan Haowen."

" _y-_ Ya Samchon."

Jaehyun mengecup surai keponakan pertamanya untuk berjongkok dan memberitahu "Malam ini kau tidur denganku, seperti dulu, _Mau?"_

Mengangguk seraya menghapus air matanya, Haowen menjawab tanpa ragu "MAU!"

"Kalau begitu tunggu di dalam."

Haowen pun mengangguk sementara semua yang sedang mengkhwatirkan Yunho dan Sehun perlahan masuk kedalam rumah, begitupula Luhan dan Jaejoong yang kini mempercayakan Sehun dan Yunho pada adik bungsu mereka.

"Cepat masuk nak, diluar dingin."

Ibunya berpesan dan lesung di pipi Jaehyun menjadi jawaban yang menenangkan, semua percaya pada kemampuan Jaehyun bersabar dan mengatasi masalah, membiarkan si bungsu menyatukan kedua kakaknya yang bertindak sangat kekanakan dan memalukan didepan keluarga mereka.

" _haah~"_

Dan setelah memastikan pintu rumah tertutup, Jaehyun berjalan mendekati tempat dimana kedua kakaknya tergeletak, langkahnya berat namun hatinya yakin bahwa setelah ini keluarganya akan kembali dan tak akan terpisah seperti sebelumnya.

" _bajingan kecil, pukulanmu sakit sekali."_

" _hahaha…kau juga bajingan tua."_

Entah sampai kapan umpatan kasar itu akan berakhir, _Jaehyun_ tidak peduli, yang dia pedulikan hanya kenyataan bahwa kini Sehun dan Yunho sudah berbagi tawa walau memakai kata umpatan, ini sudah cukup membuatnya bernafas lega hingga menyeruak ke tengah-tengah kedua kakaknya adalah hal yang dilakukan si bungsu dan memaksa Sehun serta Yunho memberikan _space_ untuk adik bungsu mereka.

"Nyaman sekali."

Baik Yunho dan Sehun sama-sama menatap ke arah Jaehyun yang juga memandang langit, adik lelaki mereka itu bahkan tersenyum sangat tampan dihiasi lesung indah di wajahnya, awalnya hanya tersenyum tapi beberapa saat kemudian keduanya bisa melihat air mata itu membasahi wajah Jaehyun dari samping.

Tak banyak yang dikatakan Jaehyun selain " _nyaman."_ Tapi baik Yunho maupun Sehun mengetahui bahwa nyaman yang dikatakan Jaehyun hanya sebagai pengganti kalimat "Aku senang berada di tengah-tengah kalian." _Untuk_ mewakili rasa kehilangan atas kebersamaan mereka di waktu yang telah terlewati.

"Kalian sudah selesai bukan?"

Jaehyun bertanya, membuat Yunho dan Sehun kembali menatap langit yang sama seraya menelan rasa malu karena sudah membuat kecewa adik kecil mereka yang kini terlihat lebih dewasa bahkan tanpa status ayah seperti mereka berdua.

" _mmhh…"_

"Aku rasa sudah."

Bergantian Yunho dan Sehun menjawab kompak, membuat Jaehyun tertawa kecil lalu merubah posisi duduk diikuti kedua kakaknya yang kini duduk disamping kanan dan kirinya "Aku senang jika tidak ada yang meninggalkan rumah lagi."

"Hanya Yunho hyung yang melakukannya!"

"Kau juga, _idiot!"_

Pertengkaran itu terjadi lagi, tapi kali ini hanya sebuah lelucon ringan disertai pelukan hangat Jaehyun yang kini merangkul pundak kedua kakaknya bersamaan "Sudahlah, apa kalian tidak malu pada anak-anak kalian?"

"Si kembar belum mengerti." Sehun mengelak ditimpali Yunho "Haowen juga akan segera melupakannya."

"Terserah, apapun itu jangan pernah berkelahi lagi didepan istri dan anak-anak kalian."

Rasa sesal itu ada, Sehun juga sedang menebak bagaimana Luhan saat mereka bertemu didalam nanti, begitupula Yunho, dirinya kehabisan kalimat _maaf_ pada Jaejoong, membuat kedua bersaudara Oh itu terasa ditampar karena tak bisa mengendalikan emosi bahkan didepan anak dan istri mereka.

"Kau benar, aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara menatap Luhan setelah ini."

"Apa Luhan hyung akan marah?"

"Dia selalu sensitif jika melihat darahku."

"Jadi?"

Tertawa sambil meringis kesakitan, Sehun bergumam pasrah "Aku dalam masalah."

"Bagaimana dengan Jaejoong hyung?"

"Dia akan banyak menangis di kamarku nanti."

"Jadi?"

Sama seperti Sehun, Yunho hanya bisa tertawa miris seraya bergumam "Aku dalam masalah."

"Senang mendengarnya!"

" _hey…"_

"Apa maksudmu?"

Diprotes kedua kakaknya, Jaehyun tertawa puas untuk berdiri seraya mengulurkan kedua tangannya menawarkan bantuan pada Yunho dan Sehun tanpa lupa mengingatkan keduanya harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa bagaimana pun juga mereka hanya suami yang tunduk pada istri masing-masing "Cepat masuk dan hadapi kenyataan, istri kalian menunggu untuk memarahi kalian hyung."

" _Mwo?"_

"Aku bangga pada kakak iparku, _cepat bangun."_

Masing-masing dari Sehun serta Yunho meraih tangan Jaehyun lalu berdiri dengan bantuan adiknya, dan setelah menahan rasa sakit di seluruh wajah dan tubuh, keduanya memaksa untuk masuk dengan merangkul pundak Jaehyun seraya kompak mengatakan

" _Penghianat kecil!"_

"HAHAHAHAHA…."

Meskipun dirinya harus menahan berat kedua tubuh kakaknya, Jaehyun tetap tertawa puas tak sabar menantikan bagaimana Jaejoong dan Luhan menatap suami mereka setelah ini "Kalian pasti habis didalam sana."

"Diam kau!" Sehun terlihat frustasi sementara Yunho mencibir "Cepatlah menikah dan rasakan bagaimana kau harus menghadapi kemarahan istrimu!"

"Aku bukan kalian."

"Tapi kau akan tetap dimarahi."

Tak mengerti, Jaehyun menoleh ke kanan lalu ke kiri, memperhatikan kedua kakaknya seraya bertanya "Kenapa?"

Kompak, baik Sehun dan Yunho menahan tawa hanya untuk mengingatkan Jaehyun bahwa dirinya menyandang nama sebagai Oh Jaehyun "Karena mau bagaimana pun juga kau tetap bagian keluarga Oh."

" _huh?"_

"Papa, Yunho dan aku-…Kami semua terkena kutukan tiga generasi dari kakek dan mendiang buyut kakek."

"Kutukan?"

"Yap! Bahwa selamanya, seluruh lelaki sejati dari keluarga Oh akan terkena kutukan jatuh cinta lebih dulu dan berakhir memuja kekasih berlebihan untuk takut pada istri mereka setelah mereka menikah, _itu sudah terbukti."_ Yunho mengingatkan "Hanya tinggal menunggu giliran." Sehun menambahkan dibalas tawa renyah Jaehyun yang tiba-tiba teringat sikap Taeyong terkadang memang sangat mengerikan namun enggan mempercayai mitos kutukan yang dibicarkan kedua kakaknya.

"Maaf aku tidak percaya kalian, _sungguh!"_

"Menikahlah." Saran Sehun "Dan buktikan sendiri." Timpal Yunho dibalas tarikan malas nafas Jaehyun untuk tertawa meremehkan " _yang benar saja!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Final chap, Part I_

 _._

* * *

 _terlalu panjang kalau diabisin, bagi 2 bagian sekalian genap ke 40 :)_

 _._

 _:*_

 _._

 _._

 _next " Been through"_


	40. Chapter 40

**_Previous_**

"Bahwa selamanya, seluruh lelaki sejati dari keluarga Oh akan terkena kutukan jatuh cinta lebih dulu dan berakhir memuja kekasih berlebihan untuk takut pada istri mereka setelah mereka menikah, _itu sudah terbukti."_ Yunho mengingatkan "Hanya tinggal menunggu giliran." Sehun menambahkan dibalas tawa renyah Jaehyun yang tiba-tiba teringat sikap Taeyong terkadang memang sangat mengerikan namun enggan mempercayai mitos kutukan yang dibicarkan kedua kakaknya.

"Maaf aku tidak percaya kalian, _sungguh!"_

"Menikahlah." Saran Sehun "Dan buktikan sendiri." Timpal Yunho dibalas tarikan malas nafas Jaehyun untuk tertawa meremehkan " _yang benar saja!"_

.

.

.

.

 **Je'Te Veux**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Lu Han as Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Warning : Typo (s)**_

 _ **dan ini PANJANG BANGET, 18K words, gue saranin bawa kantong plastik takut mual :"))**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **ready?**_

.

.

.

 ** _this is it_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _FINAL CHAP PART II_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _HAPPY READING GUYS :)_**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Klik…._

Dan benar saja saat ketiga bersaudara itu memasuki rumah, maka hanya hening dan sepi yang menyapa, tak ada lagi jamuan makan malam untuk mereka, yang ada hanya isak tangis keluarga serta teman terdekat terutama istri dari kedua tersangka yang mengacaukan rencana makan malam indah di rumah ini.

"Aku rasa mereka semua benar-benar marah pada kalian."

Jaehyun bergumam kecil disambut raut wajah Sehun dan Yunho yang semakin memucat lantaran tak bisa menebak apa yang sedang menunggu mereka di kamar masing-masing.

" _hahaha…._ Lucu sekali wajah tegang kalian!"

Alih-alih menghibur, Jaehyun justru sengaja menggoda kedua kakaknya, membuat masing-masing Yunho dan Sehun mendecih kesal sementara si bungsu tetap memapah kedua kakaknya melewati lorong rumah untuk sampai di ruang utama.

"Sudah selesai?"

 _Tap!_

Ketiga pria tampan yang memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata itu berhenti melangkah tatkala suara seorang wanita terdengar bertanya pada mereka, terdengar marah namun dipenuhi rasa sayang tak terbatas.

"Mama…."

Yang dipanggil dengan sebutan mama adalah Oh Jihyo, ibu kandung dari Yunho, Sehun dan Jaehyun, dia adalah sosok wanita yang sudah melahirkan ketiga pria tampan yang sudah beranjak dewasa namun tetap bersikap kekanakan bahkan saat dua diantara mereka sudah menjadi seorang ayah.

" _Kalian benar-benar keterlaluan!"_

Wajar jika wanita cantik yang parasnya tidak termakan waktu dan usia itu mengumpat marah, wajar pula tatapan kecewa mendominasi pada kedua putranya mengingat saat ini kedua menantunya dan ketiga cucunya sudah meringsuk ketakutan di kamar masing-masing.

Dia bukan Jihyo ibu dari tiga orang anak lelaki lagi, dia sudah menjadi Jihyo ibu sambung untuk kedua menantunya dan Jihyo nenek dari Haowen, Sehan dan Hanse, jadi sangatlah wajar jika dirinya melakukan apapun untuk melindungi menantu dan cucunya, termasuk memarahi kedua putranya yang bertingkah sangat kekanakan malam ini

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan, _HAH?"_

Alih-alih kemarahan, mereka bisa melihat raut kecewa yang dipenuhi kasih sayang tulus dari wanita cantik yang tak lain adalah ibu kandung mereka, _Ya,_ matanya memang berkaca-kaca terlebih saat Jihyo menatap bergantian ketiga buah hatinya.

Dimulai dari Yunho yang wajahnya dipenuhi memar, lalu si bungsu yang selalu menyejukan hati dengan senyum lembutnya lalu terakhir adalah si pembuat masalah terbanyak dari ketiga pria tampan yang dilahirkannya, karena tak berbeda jauh dari kondisi Yunho maka kondisi si nomor dua juga dipenuhi memar di wajahnya, ada darah terlihat di sudut bibir dan hidung hingga membuat isakan kecil terdengar dari bibir wanita yang terlihat sangat lelah bersabar dengan sikap Sehun dan Yunho.

" _Ma… / Maafkan kami."_

Lirih suara Yunho bersahutan dengan milik Sehun, keduanya paham dan menyadari bahwa terlalu banyak air mata dan penderitaan yang sudah mereka berikan pada ibu mereka, jadilah keduanya kompak untuk berjalan tertatih mendekati Jihyo, sementara Jaehyun lagi-lagi memandang dari jauh bagaimana keluarganya kembali berkumpul bersama, _perlahan tapi pasti,_ kedua kakaknya bahkan terlihat seperti badut saat berjalan mendekati ibu mereka, Sehun terutama, mungkin kakinya terkilir karena saat ini Yunho membantunya berjalan.

"Setidaknya hargai istri kalian, tidak bisakah kalian menjadi pria dewasa seutuhnya?"

Disaat Jihyo terus memarahi, Sehun dan Yunho hanya membalasnya dengan senyum menggoda hingga akhirnya mereka berada disana, tepat didepan ibu mereka dan Yunho lebih dulu menarik lengan cinta pertamanya, wanita yang selalu dikagumi dan dihormatinya, yang selalu mendoakannya untuk memeluknya erat disusul Sehun yang kini ikut melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh sang mama.

"Kalian benar-benar anak nakal."

"Yunho yang nakal, aku tidak."

" _idiot kecil!"_

"Sudahlah!"

Terdengar tawa kecil dari kedua kakaknya, namun yang membuat Jaehyun takjub adalah kenyataan bahwa tidak ada lagi umpatan yang terdengar, hanya ada pemandangan hangat dimana akhirnya Sehun dan Yunho benar-benar pulang ke "rumah", kedekapan ibu mereka sementara si bungsu diam-diam menangis haru merasa perjuangannya benar-benar terbayar hanya karena satu pemandangan yang begitu dia rindukan.

" _haah~_ Kenapa rasanya lama sekali."

Jaehyun bergumam menghapus air matanya, kini kembali lagi pada kenyataan bahwa dirinya akan selalu terbuang jika kedua kakaknya sudah berada dirumah, dia cenderung diabaikan tapi demi Tuhan, dia akan selalu rela diabaikan asalkan keluarganya benar-benar pulang seperti saat ini.

" _Ma, kenapa aku merasa mama semakin tua?"_

" _YUNHO!"_

Disana mereka bertiga sedang tertawa membuat Jaehyun ikut tertawa namun tak berani mendekat, si bungsu rupanya tidak ingin mengganggu kerinduan sang mama pada kedua kakaknya, jadilah dia hanya berdiri disana dan menunggu dengan sabar hingga satu tepukan kasar namun terasa hangat kini dirasakan di punggungnya.

Jaehyun menoleh dan wajah tampan menyerupai kakak pertamanya terlihat, entah sejak kapan mantan jaksa yang kini hanya menjadi kakek dari tiga orang cucu mendengarkan, tapi yang jelas saat tangan ayahnya melingkar di pundaknya, Jaehyun merasa bebannya terangkat.

Kepalanya bahkan dipaksa bersandar di pundak sang ayah, lalu tak lama Insung mengatakan hal yang sangat ingin Jaehyun dengar dari kedua orang tuanya "Kau sudah melakukan segalanya untuk keluarga ini, _gomawo Jaehyunna."_

Sontak air mata lelahnya benar-benar terbayar, kesabarannya berbuah manis dan selamanya, keluarga menyebalkan ini akan menjadi keluarga yang paling dicintainya, dia benar-benar bersyukur terlebih saat ayahnya kembali mengatakan "Papa bangga padamu nak." Hingga membuat suara isakan Jaehyun berubah menjadi tangisan yang memilukan.

Hal itu pula yang membuat ibu dan kedua kakaknya menoleh, dia bisa melihat bagaimana lelaki yang tahun depan akan menyandang predikat dewasa di usianya yang ke dua puluh menangis tersedu di pelukan sang ayah, Jaehyun juga memeluk erat ayahnya hingga seluruh keluarga Oh menitikkan air mata bangga pada Jaehyun.

Mereka semua tahu bagaimana perjuangan Jaehyun untuk keluarga ini, bagaimana remaja itu memiliki kesabaran yang tak terbatas dan selalu tegar menghadapi keras kepala dari kedua kakaknya.

Dia bungsu dari tiga bersaudara, tapi kedewasannya membuat Sehun dan Yunho merasa gagal menjadi kakak, mereka bahkan berniat untuk belajar dari adiknya, _setidaknya sampai lima menit yang lalu_ sebelum adegan menggemaskan ini tersaji didepan kedua matanya.

Adegan dimana Jaehyun menangis layaknya Jaehyun kecil mereka disambut kekehan haru dari Sehun yang kini merangkul pundak mamanya " _ah, rupanya Jaehyunnie tetaplah Jaehyunnie."_

Sehun bergumam ditimpali tawa kecil Yunho yang mengangguk membenarkan "Kau benar, dia tetap adik kecilku."

"Adikku juga."

Kini Jihyo tertawa, menatap bangga pada kedua putranya lalu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Yunho dan Sehun, mengajak mereka untuk mendatangi si bungsu seraya berkata "Anakku, Jaehyun kecil mama."

Jaehyun berhenti menangis, dia melepas pelukan papanya namun tidak tangan yang tetap melingkar disana, dia sebenarnya bingung kenapa ibunya menangis saat memanggilnya, lalu tak lama Jihyo melepas rangkulannya pada kedua kakaknya untuk berjalan mendekatinya, tak tanggung ibunya juga menghapus air mata di wajahnya seraya berjinjit mencium lama keningnya " _ma-_ Ma?"

"Mama sangat bangga padamu nak."

Jihyo memejamkan erat matanya, menatap bangga pada Jaehyun dan stak banyak berkata dia kini meminta Sehun dan Yunho mendekat lalu terwujudlah sudah keinginan Jihyo selama lima tahun terakhir, memeluk ketiga putranya sekaligus suami tercinta untuk tetap dan akan selalu menjadi satu-satunya wanita di keluarga kecil yang sudah memberikannya kebahagiaan tak ternilai

"Mama mencintai kalian, _gomawo chagiya, gomawo anak-anak."_

Insung yang lebih banyak memeluk istrinya, disusul Yunho dan Sehun, maka Jaehyun adalah orang kedua yang banyak menerima pelukan dari keluarga mereka, tangis haru dan tawa menggoda sudah mulai kembali tanpa adanya rasa canggung.

Bahkan disela tawa mereka, Jaehyun yang banyak menerima kecupan di kepalanya mulai sedikit risih terlebih saat Yunho dan Sehun terus memanggilnya _adik kecil,_ jadilah adik kecil ini mengingatkan bahwa sebenarnya masih ada yang menunggu keduanya didalam kamar

"Sebaiknya kalian cepat masuk kekamar hyung, jangan lupa jika kakak iparku sedang menunggu didalam kamar."

Seketika canda tawa Yunho dan Sehun digantikan raut wajah cemas yang sangat terlihat, keduanya juga kompak menggigit bibir sampai Yunho lebih dulu bertanya "Apa Haowen bersama Jaejoong?"

"Tidak nak, Haowen sudah dikamar Jaehyun."

" _matilah aku."_

Buru-buru Yunho meninggalkan keluarganya, langkahnya cepat menuju kamar sebelum giliran Sehun yang bertanya "Ma, Luhan dimana?"

"Dikamarmu tentu saja, dimana lagi Luhan bisa berada?"

"Anak-anakku?"

"Sehan dengan Kyungsoo, Hanse dengan Baekhyun."

" _ah,_ jadi hanya Luhan sendiri yang ada dikamarku?"

"Ya, cepat temui istrimu."

Tak berbeda jauh dari kakaknya, maka Sehun menyadari darah di bibirnya sudah mengering untuk bergumam ketakutan "Tamat riwayatku." Katanya pasrah, lalu berjalan tertatih menuju kamar, mungkin jika nanti Luhan mempermasalahkan cara berjalannya dia akan senang hati menyalahkan Yunho karena nyaris mematahkan pergelangan kakinya.

" _hyung!"_

Jaehyun kini merangkul kedua orang tuanya untuk mengingatkan "Jangan sampai kakak iparku melayangkan surat cerai lagi padamu."

" _ish!"_

" _Jaehyun jaga bicaramu nak."_

Sehun kesal, ayahnya memperingatkan dan si bungsu hanya tertawa puas menggoda kakaknya, dia kemudian berbisik " _fighting!"_ lalu Sehun mengepal tangan di udara untuk bergumam lirih " _yah, fighting!"_ dan tak lama berjalan tertatih menuju pintu kamar yang terlihat mengerikan saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Klik…._

 _._

Dan ya, kali pertama dirinya melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar maka hanya ada gelap dan keheningan yang menyiksa, rupanya kebiasaan Luhan jika marah belum benar-benar berubah, istrinya akan cenderung mengunci diri di kamar dan membiarkan hening serta gelap menemani.

Entah sudah keberapa kali pula selama dua puluh tahun Sehun harus berada dalam situasi seperti ini, saat Luhan marah padanya, saat dia harus meminta maaf dan masuk ke dalam kamar lelaki yang dulu adalah teman dan mantan kekasihnya lalu berujung tangis memilukan si lelaki cantik, _terkadang dirinya yang menangis_.

Dari hal konyol seperti saat mereka bertengkar hanya karena Sehun tidak memilihnya menjadi teman satu kelompok di _grup tari kupu-kupu,_ lalu saat mereka bertengkar karena lagi-lagi Sehun melupakan kencan di hari jadi mereka, dan terakhir tiga tahun yang lalu saat dirinya harus bersimpuh memohon pengampunan Luhan tepat setelah ibu dan ayah mertuanya adalah hal yang paling berat untuk Sehun.

"Sayang…."

Suara beratnya tentu tidak akan mendapat respon apapun, _dia terlalu banyak berharap sepertinya,_ berharap Luhan melupakan kejadian konyol yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan sang kakak walau kenyataan berkata sebaliknya,

Saat ini sepertinya Luhan sedang mulai memborbardir dirinya dengan serangan bisu, bagaimana tidak, rupanya ibu dari anak-anaknya sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan posisi bersila, menyisakan cahaya temaram didapat dari lampu di samping meja kamar sementara tak ada satu suara pun keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

Sehun juga bisa melihat ada satu kotak dengan lambang palang merah yang di atas tempat tidur, sepertinya Luhan tidak main-main untuk mengobati lukanya bahkan jika harus menjahitnya saat ini, di tempat tidur mereka.

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya, ini cara kami untuk berdamai sayang."

Terkutuklah Oh Sehun karena semakin dia menjelaskan maka Luhan akan semakin banyak menitikkan air matanya, hidung istrinya bahkan terlihat sangat merah, matanya sembab dan itu membuat Sehun direlung rasa bersalah yang teramat banyak pada setengah hidupnya.

" _Mianhae…."_

Dan akhirnya Sehun menyerah, sebaris ucapan maaf itu diucapkan bersamaan dengan langkah tertatihnya menuju tempat tidur, dia juga bisa melihat bibir istrinya semakin gemetar bersamaan dengan setiap langkah yang dia buat untuk mendekatinya.

" _hrhaa-rrhh~"_

Luhan mengambil banyak nafasnya, dia ingin memaki tapi kondisi Sehun lebih pantas untuk ditangisi, dia ingin berteriak tapi memeluk suaminya adalah hal yang sangat ingin dilakukannya, terlebih saat Sehun duduk tepat didepannya dengan darah di hampir seluruh wajah menghiasi.

Hati Luhan tergores banyak, benar jika dirinya adalah seorang dokter, yang setiap hari harus melihat bahkan membersihkan darah dengan kedua tangannya sendiri, benar dirinya adalah seorang diri hingga seharusnya dia terbiasa dengan cairan merah kental yang ada pada seseorang.

 _Ya,_ dia terbiasa dengan darah, tapi kasus berbeda hanya pada Sehun, dia benar-benar tidak bisa melihat lelakinya terluka dan merintih kesakitan seperti saat ini, lalu lihatlah banyak darah di sudut bibir serta hidungnya hingga membuatnya sulit berbicara.

Terkadang jika sudah seperti ini dia ingin marah walau berakhir menangis banyak hingga membuat Sehun terkejut karena tangisan Luhan pecah dan semakin mengiris hatinya sebagai lelaki yang gagal.

" _hkssss—rrhh…"_

Bahu Luhan bergetar sangat hebat, _refleks_ Sehun menarik lengan istrinya lalu menahan sakit didada mengingat tendangan sang kakak benar-benar tepat mengenai organ vitalnya, dia hanya tidak ingin membuat masalah semakin besar dan hanya membujuk Luhan seolah dirinya baik-baik saja walau tubuhnya dipenuhi rasa nyeri dari ujung kepala hingga kaki.

" _damn you hyung…!"_

Dalam hati dia merutuk marah pada Yunho dan bersumpah akan meminta pertanggung jawaban sang kakak jika benar yang dikatakan Jaehyun tentang Luhan melayangkan surat cerai lagi padanya, dia benar-benar akan membuat kakaknya bertanggung jawab hingga tanpa diduga Luhan melepas pelukannya lalu menghapus air matanya persis seperti Taeoh jika mendapatkan _lollipop_ ukuran jumbo di festival malam.

"Apa sangat sakit?"

" _huh?"_

Luhan menekan dibagian tengkuk, lalu beralih ke tulang rusuk belakang seolah dia bisa meramal rasa sakit terbanyak memang berada pada bagian yang sedang dia tekan " _aniya,_ maksudku— _arh!"_

Sehun memekik tatkala tangan lihai istrinya menekan tepat pada bagian punggung yang tidak memperlihatkan cideranya sama sekali, Sehun bahkan tidak tahu kalau bagian punggungnya memar juga, sedari tadi dia hanya bertanya-tanya darimana rasa sulit bernafasnya datang sampai Luhan menekan kuat disana, sakit pada awalnya tapi dengan sentuhan tangan penyembuh lelaki cantiknya, dalam sekejap dia merasa bagian dadanya terasa jauh lebih baik saat ini.

"Sudah lebih baik?"

" _eoh,_ bagaimana kau tahu?"

Luhan mendelik tak suka dan hanya membuka kotak andalan putih yang bertuliskan _first aids_ disana, dia pun mulai memilah alat-alat yang akan digunakan sementara Sehun bertanya memastikan "Kau tidak akan menjahit bukan?"

"Tergantung bagaimana _moodku."_

"Lu…. _arh"_

Luhan sengaja menekan kuat memar di wajah Sehun, membersihkannya kasar untuk mencibir "Jangan berkelahi jika kau tidak bisa, _dasar bodoh!"_

Walau mengumpat nyatanya Luhan masih membersihkan telaten luka di wajah suaminya, dia terkadang menekan hanya untuk mengurangi radang dan memar yang akan menyebar lalu memberikan antiseptic sebagai tindakan terakhir untuk mencegah infeksi di wajah suaminya.

"Aku bisa berkelahi, kau juga melihatnya tadi."

"Tapi tidak sehebat cinta pertamaku."

" _mwo?"_

Wajah Sehun tegang hingga warna urat dilehernya terlihat begitu nyata, hal itu membuat Luhan terkekeh geli namun pantang tersenyum untuk mengingatkan "Yunho hyung cinta pertamaku, kau ingat?"

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan— _rrhh~"_

Setiap kali Sehun ingin beradu otot bibir dengannya, Luhan akan lebih dulu menekan luka hingga kalimat tegas itu tidak pernah keluar dari bibir suaminya, dia juga tahu ketakutan terbesar Sehun adalah setiap kali dirinya memuja pria lain selain dirinya, kebiasaan menyebalkan itu tak kunjung hilang dan tak pernah bisa meredakan kecemburuan Sehun hingga membuat Luhan mengambil kesempatan untuk membalas tindakan konyol suaminya belum lama tadi

"Mau bagaimanapun aku sedikit menyesal kenapa tidak gigih mengejar cinta Yunho hyung saat itu, mungkin jika aku terus mengejarnya kau hanya akan menjadi paman dari anak-anakku."

"Tidak lucu Lu."

"Aku hanya mengatakan " _mungkin."_ Jangan berlebihan menanggapinya!"

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya sekilas lalu bertanya penuh kegusaran terlihat di matanya yang terluka "Jadi aku benar-benar bukan cinta pertamamu?"

"Sejujurnya kau bukan urutan pertama cinta di hidupku, aku memiliki banyak cinta tapi tidak pernah menyadari kau ada di urutan berapa."

" _MWO?"_

Dia berteriak kencang, lalu tiba-tiba meringis kesakitan, sebenarnya Luhan iba tapi lihatlah suaminya terus bertingkah kekanakan hingga membuatnya enggan menenangkan "Setelah semua yang kita lewati aku bahkan tidak ada di _list_ pertama hatimu?"

Meletakkan beberapa peralatan yang sudah selesai digunakannya ke dalam _box first aid,_ Luhan hanya mengangkat bahu lalu asal menjawab "Mau bagaimana lagi? Itu kenyataannya, bahkan setelah anak-anak lahir urutanmu semakin miris di urutan bawah."

"Siapa yang pertama?"

" _hmh?"_

Luhan menyadari suara Sehun mulai bergetar marah untuk bertanya memastikan "Siapa cinta pertamamu?"

Tak ragu sekaligus ingin menggoda suaminya Luhan mengatakan "Sebenarnya Yunho hyung, tapi kau bertanya urutan maka mendiang papa jawabannya."

Sehun menerimanya walau kesal dan beralih "Lalu yang kedua?"

"Papa Oh."

Sehun masih menerimanya lalu bertanya lagi "Yang ketiga?"

"Mama Oh dan mendiang mama."

Mulai resah, Sehun bertanya tak sampai situ "Yang keempat?"

"Nah, ini bukan cinta untuk orang tua, ini benar-benar cinta pertamaku, Yunho hyung."

Wajah Sehun semakin pucat seiring dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan Luhan, rasanya dia ingin berhenti bertanya tapi salahkan bibirnya yang terlalu ingin tahu dan terus menanyakan "Yang kelima?"

"Chanyeol dan Kai."

" _astaga….."_

Resahnya seorang Oh Sehun adalah saat dia mencoba untuk menggeram marah namun ditahan sekuat tenaga, dia memilih melampiaskan dengan cara menggigit kencang bibir sementara bagian terkecil bibirnya terus bertanya "Selanjutnya?"

Luhan bahkan tidak berniat menghentikan _game_ ini dengan Sehun lalu menjawab "Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo." Tanpa ragu, membuat Sehun benar-benar kecewa menyadari bahkan dirinya tidak ada di urutan lima besar di hati istrinya, dia pun memalingkan wajah tanda kecewa, berniat menghentikan _game_ yang dibuatnya sendiri lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Singkatnya seperti ini, disaat tubuhnya memar dan terasa sakit dia ingin mendekap tubuh mungil Luhan untuk meredakan rasa sakitnya, tapi kemudian Luhan memilih untuk mengungkap hal yang tak terduga hingga membuat Sehun merasakan sakit tak hanya di tubuh tapi di hatinya.

Kesal jangan ditanya, tapi tampaknya Luhan juga tidak ingin menghibur hingga beranjak adalah hal yang dilakukan Sehun sampai tangan yang lebih hangat dan lembut memegang lengannya, tidak berharap banyak Sehun hanya bertanya "Ada apa?"

"Apa kau sedang memberi punggung dingin padaku?"

"Kau yang sedang melakukannya."

"Aku apa? Aku tidak melakukan apapun sayang."

"Jangan memanggilku sayang jika terpaksa, aku bahkan bukan lelaki pertama yang ada di hatimu!"

"Astaga! Apa kau cemburu? Kenapa hanya karena-…."

" _ya—_ YA AKU CEMBURU! BAGAIMANA JIKA SUATU HARI NANTI KAU BERPALING DAN MENINGGALKAN AKU? MENINGGALKAN ANAK-ANAK? BAGAIMANA JIKA— _sudahlah, aku mau tidur."_

Melihat bagaimana cara Luhan terkejut karena dibentak membuat Sehun menahan diri lagi, dia juga melepas perlahan jemari Luhan di lengannya sampai Luhan lebih dulu menariknya kuat dan memaksanya berbaring, Sehun cukup terkejut terlebih saat posisi berpindah dan Luhan duduk di atas perutnya, lelaki itu terlihat marah, tapi kemudian mencibir "Kau selalu mencibirku bayi, malam ini terbukti siapa bayi sebenarnya!"

" _ssshh…."_

Sehun ingin bangun dari posisi tidurnya di tempat tidur, tapi Luhan menekan tak hanya menggunakan bokong, tapi kedua tangan yang menahan bahunya yang memar, dia mendesis lagi dan memperingatkan "Aku belum selesai bicara."

Memalingkan wajah Sehun membalas "Baiklah, aku mendengarkan." Sejujurnya bukan karena Sehun kesal hingga memalingkan wajah, tapi sungguh, pemandangan Luhan diatasnya sudah membuyarkan fokus serta menghilangkan rasa marahnya.

"Memang benar Yunho hyung cinta pertamaku."

" _oh ayolah."_

"Dan benar aku tidak tahu dimana posisi dirimu dalam hatiku."

Menggeram kesal Sehun menekan suaranya " _terserahmu saja."_

"Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan aku sayang!"

" _ya…ya…ya…"_

Luhan kini melonjak di atas perut Sehun, membuat Sehun semakin resah namun sayang hati kesalnya lebih menguasai, dia juga berniat untuk tidak merespon apapun sampai matanya sedikit mengintip dan melihat Luhan melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada untuk mengeluh

"Lagipula bagaimana bisa aku menempatkan setengah jiwaku sendiri ke dalam hati, _aku benar-benar tidak bisa disalahkan bukan?"_

Membiarkan Luhan bermain di dadanya, Sehun hanya bergumam malas "Apa yang kau bicarakan?" katanya, sampai Luhan sedikit membungkuk dan memaksa kedua mata tajam suaminya melihat hanya padanya "Aku bilang bagaimana bisa aku menempatkan setengah jiwaku kedalam hatiku sendiri, itu hal yang mustahil bukan?"

"Dan siapa setengah jiwa yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

"Suamiku."

"Suami yang mana? Suami yang sah atau lelaki yang harusnya menjadi suamimu? Yunho? Si cinta pertama yang membuatmu-….."

"Oh Sehun."

" _huh?"_

Disaat mulut besarnya terus menuduh Luhan, dia dibuat diam saat namanya yang dipilih Luhan sebagai setengah jiwanya, sontak hal itu membuat Sehun merona namun tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bodohnya terlebih saat Luhan menegaskan "Alasan kenapa kau tidak memiliki tempat dihatiku adalah karena kau sudah memiliki seluruh hidupku, jadi berhentilah cemburu untuk sesuatu yang konyol."

"Kau membahas cinta pertamamu dan itu bukan hal yang konyol Lu!"

"Baiklah Yunho hyung adalah cinta pertamaku, tapi biar aku tanya padamu siapa lelaki pertama yang menguasai hatiku, yang "mengambilku" bahkan sebelum aku genap berusia delapan belas tahun? Siapa, _hmh?"_

Tertawa percaya diri Sehun dengan bangga mengatakan "Tentu saja aku."

"Baiklah pengalaman pertamaku berhubungan intim adalah denganmu, dan jujur itu sudah mengalahkan cinta pertama yang aku rasakan untuk kakakmu."

Setengah bersandar di kepala tempat tidur, Sehun memegang pinggang istrinya untuk memastikan "Kau tidak sedang berbohong kan?" tanyanya bersemangat sampai dirasa Luhan menarik gemas hidungnya "Aku sedang membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

"Itu artinya kau hanya menghiburku!"

"Astaga Oh Sehun harus bagaimana lagi agar kau percaya padaku? Kau bahkan sudah membuatku melahirkan anak-anakmu, jadi berhenti meragukan aku dan kita bersihkan lukamu lebih dulu."

Sehun semakin menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala tempat tidur mereka, tak lupa tangannya meraba sensual pinggan istrinya untuk memberikan tawaran baru "Tidak bercinta lebih dulu."

" _ish!_ Dalam mimpi jika ingin bercinta denganku! _"_

" _WAE?"_

Dia bersungut marah, sementara tangannya yang terkilir terus meraba tubuh Luhan sensual "Aku ingin!"

"Tahan keinginanmu karena satu minggu dimulai dari hari ini kau aku hukum dan tidak ada kegiatan intim diantara kita berdua!"

" _oh ayolah!"_

Sehun berusaha membuat Luhan berbaring di bawahnya, _biasanya selalu seperti ini,_ jika Luhan marah dia hanya perlu sedikit memaksa dan nantinya sang istri akan terbawa suasana terlebih saat tubuh mereka menyatu.

Tapi salahkan Yunho karena menendang bagian tulang rusuknya terlalu banyak hingga setiap dirinya bergerak akan berakhir meringis kesakitan karena rasanya begitu sakit dan memar di seluruh tulangnya " _sial kau hyung—sial!"_

Dia mengumpat marah namun Luhan mengambil kesempatan ini untuk benar-benar menghukum suaminya, dia membersihkan memar diwajah Sehun, berpura-pura fokus padahal diatas perut Sehun dia membuat gerakan sensual yang membuat Sehun ingin menangis karena tak berdaya disaat Luhan terus menggodanya.

" _Lu…."_

"Kenapa? Tahan sedikit!"

 _Bukan,_ bukan karena rasa sakitnya tapi karena Luhan sengaja menggesekan bongkahan bokongnya yang seksi tepat diatas kejantanannya, hal itu benar-benar membuat harga diri Sehun terinjak manakala dia ingin tapi mati-matian harus menahan dan tak bisa melakukan apapun karena memang seluruh tubuhnya sakit tak tertahankan.

Hal itu membuat Luhan tertawa gemas, dia merasa sangat keterlaluan hingga akhirnya mengalah dan tidak menggoda suaminya lagi, gerakannya kini beralih bersandar didada Sehun seraya menghirup aroma _mint_ yang kini bercampur dengan bau anyir di tubuhnya.

Luhan menikmati bagaimana bunyi detak jantung Sehun yang mulai beraturan dan bersyukur karena masih bisa mendengar alunan detak jantung Sehun yang selalu membuatnya tenang, Sehun memang menyebalkan karena hobinya mendengkur saat tidur, tapi jika tidak mendengar suara dengkuran suaminya Luhan akan menjadi cemas, jadi seperti ini lebih baik, _dan ya,_ Luhan begitu lega bisa mendengar detak jantung suaminya, suara berat nafas yang dihembus serta aroma tubuh yang sudah menjadi candu untuknya.

"Tahanlah, aku akan melayanimu setelah satu minggu, lagipula ini untuk kebaikanmu sendiri sayang."

"Baiklah."

Sehun menerimanya, lagipula baru kemarin malam dia mengambil istrinya, malam sebelumnya juga, jadi satu minggu bukan waktu yang lama mengingat Luhan sendiri berjanji akan melayaninya setelah satu minggu.

Jadilah dia mengusap sayang punggung hangat istrinya, mengecupi surai kepala Luhan untuk mengagumi bahwa setiap hari istrinya tampil begitu cantik dengan harum rambut dan tubuh yang selalu terasa manis di hirup Sehun.

"Aku akan bersabar."

" _gomawo."_

Setelahnya hening yang menyenangkan dan penuh cinta sedang dirasakan keduanya, untuk Sehun fakta bahwa dirinya dan Yunho tidak lagi bermusuhan adalah yang paling membahagiakan, lalu kenyataan bahwa Luhan tidak marah dan mengusirnya dari kamar adalah bonus yang begitu membuatnya bersemangat.

"Sayang…"

" _hmh?"_

"Jadi keluargamu sudah kembali seutuhnya, _kan?_ Yunho hyung, Jae hyung, Haowen?"

" _eoh,_ mereka semua sudah kembali kerumah."

Hening sesaat, Sehun tidak mengharapkan Luhan akan baik-baik saja mengenai fakta bahwa pertengkarannya dan Yunho juga menyakiti hati istrinya, jadi wajar jika dirinya merasakan hangat dari tetesan air mata Luhan didadanya, dia tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya membiarkan Luhan terisak sendu sampai terdengar suara istrinya bergumam

" _Syukurlah."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Keesokan pagi_

 _._

 _._

Sehun adalah orang terakhir yang beranjak dari tempat tidur, sebenarnya wajar mengingat Luhan sudah mengasuhnya telaten sejak pagi tadi, sekitar pukul enam lukanya dibersihkan, lalu lima belas menit kemudian Sehun dibangunkan hanya untuk sarapan _egg roll_ serta susu hangat yang disajikan istrinya, setelahnya dia kembali tidur dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang saat dia keluar dari kamar.

 _Klik…._

"Ma, mana Luhan?"

"Istrimu _shift_ pagi hari ini nak, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Saat Jihyo memeriksa memar di wajahnya, Sehun meringis, jadilah dia memalingkan wajah lalu tak sengaja melihat kakak dan adiknya sedang duduk di taman belakang entah sedang melakukan apa.

"Aku baik ma, Luhan sudah merawatku dengan sangat baik."

" _sshh!_ Beruntung istrimu sangat baik hati dan penyabar, jika mama adalah Luhan maka teras belakang adalah tempat tidur untukmu!" katanya memarahi Sehun dibalas tawa putranya yang menunjuk kearah Jaehyun dan Yunho berada "Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?"

"Menjaga anak-anak, _apalagi?"_

" _ooowh…"_

Sehun mengangguk paham, lalu berjalan menuju lemari es untuk mengambil segelas air mineral dan memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan kedua saudaranya "Mau kemana?"

Membalas jawaban sang mama, Sehun meng- _copy_ untuk mengatakan "Menjaga anak-anak, _apalagi?"_ hingga membuat Jihyo membulatkan matanya kesal sementara Sehun berjalan terseok mendekati kedua saudaranya.

"Hey…."

Dia menyapa, baik Jaehyun maupun Yunho mendongak untuk tertawa melihat kondisi memarnya yang semakin buruk "Lihat siapa yang wajahnya bengkak dan terlihat sangat buruk rupa."

"Diam kau!"

Sehun menyeruak di tengah-tengah kakak dan adiknya, sekilas dia menenggak air lalu bertanya seraya melihat bagaimana kelima anak kecil dirumahnya benar-benar membuat suasana hidup dan _sangat berisik_ "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

Kompak, si nomor satu dan nomor tiga menjawab "Menjaga anak-anak, _apalagi?"_

" _Astaga…."_

Sehun tersedak airnya sendiri lalu terkekeh menyadari bahwa ibunya hanya mempunyai satu jawaban yang sama dan tak repot-repot mengganti alasannya " _hahahaha…."_

Mereka tertawa bersama, diam-diam tawa ketiga pria dewasa itu terdengar oleh Jihyo yang sedang menyiapkan _cookies_ untuk semua cucunya, entah mengapa melihat si nomor satu, dua dan tiga duduk berdampingan adalah hal yang sudah tak pernah dilihatnya sejak Sehun menikah dengan Luhan, sejak Yunho meninggalkan Seoul dan ketika Jaehyun menderita karena merawat dirinya dan Insung.

Jadi wajar air mata itu menetes haru tanda rasa sykurnya, dan untuk mengabadikan moment ketiga putranya, Jihyo mengambil ponsel dan memposisikan nyala kameranya, dia mencari _angle_ yang bagus dimana ketiga punggung putranya sengaja dibuat _blur,_ sementara Haowen, Taeoh, Jiwon dengan si kembar yang berada di kereta bayi dibuat sebagai objek utama

 _Klik….!_

Jihyo puas dengan hasilnya, dia mengirim foto tersebut ke sebuah grup _chat_ yang dia beri nama dengan _my guardian angel_ beranggotakan hanya dirinya, Jaejoong, Luhan dan Taeyong sebagai salah satu cara agar dirinya menjadi dekat dengan kedua menantu dan lelaki cantik yang akan segera menjadi menantunya juga.

 _Ketika si nomor satu, si nomor dua, dan si nomor tiga kompak menjaga anak-anak, mama yang paling bahagia dan terimakasih sudah memberi keluarga indah ini di usia tua mama._

Begitu isi _caption_ dari gambar yang dikirim Jihyo dalam grup, dia meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja sementara dirinya kembali menyiapkan _cookies_ untuk membaca notifikasi yang masuk dari ketiga menantunya bergantian

 _Daebak! aku tidak pernah melihat pemandangan ini sejak lima tahun yang lalu ma, mereka sangat tampan dari sisi mana pun_

"Tentu saja mereka anak-anak mama bukan?"

Jihyo tertawa membaca pesan dari Jaejoong, lalu tak lama nama Taeyongie muncul di notifikasinya dengan kalimat " _Ujung sebelah kiri Sold out eomoni, katakan padanya untuk segera menikahi aku agar ada Jaehyun kecil si tampan berlesung pipi yang ikut bermain dengan kakak keponakannya."_

Jihyo tertawa membaca pesan Taeyong disusul pesan Luhan yang masuk bersamaan dan tak kalah membuat Jihyo tertawa hebat

 _Ma kenapa papa-papa dan paman tampan di blur? Ah, tapi terimakasih untuk tidak memposting wajah mereka di media sosial, aku tahu ini tidak adil untuk wanita diluar sana, mereka bertiga sangat tampan bahkan hanya dari punggungnya, mmh-….omong-omong si nomor dua apa dia sudah mandi? Katakan padanya tunggu aku jika belum, aku akan memandikan ketiga bayiku setelah selesai shift, kkkk~_

 _Omong-omong terimakasih juga sudah melahirkan mereka ma, kami mencintaimu, nenek dari anak-anak kami, love,_ _ **p.s : aku hanya akan memandikan si bayi besar, baca: Oh Sehun, jadi mama yang memandikan Sehan dan Hanse,**_ _kkk~_

 _Drrtt!_

Lalu bersamaan pesan Taeyong dan Jaehyun masuk untuk menulis

 _LUHAN KAU SANGAT MESUM / HYUNG! TAHAN DIRIMU!_

Sontak hal itu membuat Jihyo tertawa sangat kencang, membuat ketiga putranya menoleh dan menatapnya heran "Mama baik-baik saja?" Jaehyun yang bertanya namun Jihyo sibuk tertawa dan meminta ketiganya untuk tidak mengurusi apa yang sedang dia lakukan.

"Tidak apa, cepat perhatikan anak-anak."

Mengangkat bahu mereka kompak, Yunho, Sehun dan Jaehyun kembali fokus untuk mengawasi anak-anak bermain sampai Jaehyun terdengar menarik dalam nafasnya

" _haah~_ Aku tidak sabar melihat Taeyong kecil ikut bermain dengan Luhan dan Jaejoong kecil."

"Jangan bilang Luhan kecil jika bayiku saja benar-benar masih bayi."

"Ya setidaknya salah satu dari mereka pasti akan tumbuh sperti Luhan hyung."

"Kau tidak lihat Haowen?" Yunho memotong ucapan adiknya lalu terkekeh memukul kepala Sehun, dibalas ringisan Sehun yang kini menggerutu " _ish!_ Kenapa kau memukulku lagi?"

"Itu karena anakku tumbuh semakin mirip denganmu!"

"Wajar saja, mungkin Jae hyung sangat mengidolakan aku waktu mengandung Haowen."

" _omong kosong!"_

" _Hyung sudahlah!"_

Jaehyun kini beralih tempat, mencegah pertengkaran dengan menukar posisi menyeruak diantara Sehun dan Yunho, lagipula dia lebih suka berada di tengah-tengah kakaknya, membuatnya merasa terlindungi sementara dengan tegas dia berteriak serta mengatakan

"BAIKLAH SUDAH DIPUTUSKAN! BULAN DEPAN AKU AKAN MENIKAHI TAEYONG, _hehehe~_ Bagaimana?"

Keputusan gilanya sukses membuat Sehun dan Yunho melongo hebat, kedua kakaknya tidak memberikan respon lalu suara ibunya ikut terdengar dan berteriak "ANDWAE! KAU DENGAR? MAMA TIDAK MENGIZINKANMU MENIKAHI TAEYONG SECEPAT INI! KAU DENGAR OH JAEHYUN?"

"WAE?"

Dia merengek dan dengan tegas Jihyo hanya menjawab "TIDAK ARTINYA TIDAK!"

" _hyuuungggg~~~~"_

"Sebenarnya aku setuju dengan mama."

Yunho menyuarakan pendapatnya dibalas Sehun yang menggaruk tengkuk untuk mengatakan "Aku juga."

" _ISH!"_

Hal itu membuat Jaehyun marah dan ingin pergi dari acara mengawasi anak yang tiba-tiba membuatnya menjadi bosan, dia bergegas berdiri tapi kompak Sehun dan Yunho menarik lengan kanan dan kirinya hingga dia kembali duduk dan kini bahunya dirangkul erat oleh kedua kakaknya

" _eyy…_ Jangan merajuk, tidak pantas mengingat kau adalah paman dari tiga keponakan."

"Apa pedulimu, _lepas."_

"Dengarkan alasan kami dulu."

Sehun membujuknya lagi lalu perlahan menyuarakan pendapatnya dengan tangan yang merangkul pundak adiknya erat "Usiaku dan Yunho terbilang sangat muda saat menikahi Luhan dan Jae hyung."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu kami hanya bisa memberikan penderitaan pada mereka karena sejujurnya kami belum matang secara mental." Timpal Yunho, ikut merangkul Jaehyun hingga membuat si bungsu berkilah "Tapi mereka bahagia dengan kalian."

"Ya, untuk sekarang." Sehun menjawab ditimpali lagi oleh kakaknya "Untuk semua waktu sulit yang sudah kami lewati, aku rasa kebahagiaan mereka belum sebanyak air mata mereka saat bersama kami."

"Luhan terutama."

Sendu suara Sehun membuat Jaehyun melihat bagaimana kakaknya dipenuhi penyesalan tentang bagaimana seharusnya Luhan berbahagia, dia pun hanya diam memperhatikan sampai sorot mata Sehun terkunci pada kedua bayi yang kini ada di _stroler_ pemberian Yunho dan Jaejoong "Untuk mendapatkan mereka." katanya menunjuk Sehan dan Hanse lalu tak lama tersenyum miris menatap Jaehyun "Kami harus mengeluarkan darah dan banyak air mata, saat itu aku bergumam _jika bisa memutar waktu, aku akan menikahi Luhan saat aku siap, bukan saat aku merasa harus memiliknya sekarang juga,_ beruntung kakak iparmu adalah malaikat, jadi tidak perlu waktu lama agar kami benar-benar bahagia."

"Kau dengar cerita Sehun, jadi alasan kami melarangmu menikah terlalu cepat dengan Taeyong adalah karena kami tidak ingin kau melakukan kesalahan seperti kami, mungkin kau yakin bisa membahagiakan Taeyong, tapi saat mentalmu belum sesiap penampilanmu, kau hanya akan membuat Taeyong sedikit menderita."

Tertunduk mencoba untuk mengerti Jaehyun lalu bertanya "Lalu kapan? Kapan menurut kalian siap?"

"Lima tahun lagi mungkin?"

Ketiganya menoleh saat suara lebih berat dan lebih hangat terdengar, itu papa mereka sedang membawa banyak mainan untuk semua cucunya, Haowen adalah yang pertama berlari untuk membagikan mainan pada Taeoh dan Jiwon, dalam sekejap mereka kembali berlari lalu insung beralih pada ketiga putra yang sudah membuatnya menjadi seorang kakek, mengusap perlahan satu persatu surai ketiga putranya, dimulai dari Yunho lalu Jaehyun dan terakhir menatap bangga pada Sehun untuk kembali fokus melihat putra bungsunya.

"Papa baru siap diberikan cucu baru sekitar lima tahun lagi, jadi bersabarlah, _hmh?"_

Memajukan bibirnya kesal, Jaehyun hanya bergumam "Baiklah." Diiringi tawa dari kedua kakak serta ayahnya yang kini bergantian memeluk, mengusak dan menertawakan dirinya " _aigoo,_ sudah lama sekali tidak melihat adik kecilku merajuk."

" _diam hyung!"_

"Astaga Oh Jaehyun _nomu kiyowo."_

Mereka benar-benar menikmati waktu untuk menggoda Jaehyun sementara lai-lagi Jihyo mengabadikan _moment_ langka dimana suaminya yang terkenal tegas ikut terbahak dengan ketiga putra dan semua cucunya.

Lagipula entah perasaannya saja atau tidak, tapi tawa Insung, Yunho, Sehun dan Jaehyun terdengar sangat bahagia bahkan melebihi bahagia bayi dan balita yang sedang bermain saat ini.

 _Klik~_

Setelah mengambil _moment_ langka yang terjadi di keluarganya, buru-buru Jihyo membagikannya di _grup chat_ miliknya dan ketiga menantunya dengan _caption_

 _Nah, sekarang pilih bayi kalian, bayi mama yang sudah memiliki rambut putih di kepalanya, kkk~ cepat pulang, mama tidak akan sanggup mengurus sembilan bayi seorang diri, love_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _It's been five years_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _And spending time with you is so precious, I love you, and I love every minute that we're spend together, only with you and our kids, thankyou_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Oh Luhan_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"MAMA!"

Yang berteriak adalah seorang balita yang baru saja merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama adik kembarnya dua minggu yang lalu, dan bukan tanpa alasan si penyuka kucing seperti sang ayah berteriak saat melihat ibunya keluar dari sebuah ruangan yang mengharuskannya menggunakan masker dan sarung tangan.

Dia juga berjingkak heboh di genggaman tangan ayahnya sementara adik kembarnya mulai mendengus tanda kesal jika dirinya mulai bertingkah setiap berada di rumah sakit tempat ibu mereka bekerja.

"Hey nak, tunggu sebentar."

Dokter sekaligus ibu dari kedua putra kembarnya itu terlihat antusias melihat keluarga kecilnya datang mengunjungi, namun sayang dirinya tidak bisa langsung menghampiri dimana suami dan kedua putranya berada dikarenakan tuntutan pekerjaan yang mengharuskan dirinya menyelesaikan beberapa tindakan sebelum jam kerjanya berakhir.

"Pa, kenapa mama tidak langthung datang?"

Oh Hanse, sulung dari si kembar itu menggerutu _khas_ dengan suara cadelnya persis seperti sang ayah sewaktu kecil, membuat Sehun, _ayah si kembar,_ merasa bersalah namun disaat yang sama terkekeh melihat bagaimana cara si kembar tumbuh menyerupai dirinya sewaktu kecil adalah hal menggemaskan sekaligus membanggakan.

"Mama sedang mengobati pasien nak, ayo kita tunggu disana."

Dan ya, terbilang sudah tiga tahun sejak si kembar menginjak usia dua tahun, Luhan kembali bekerja melakukan keahliannya dibidang kesehatan, _atas izin Sehun tentu saja,_ kini dirinya adalah seorang kepala instalasi gawat darurat yang bertanggung jawab untuk pelayanan _emergency_ dan terkadang harus menuntut kehadirannya selama dua puluh empat jam di rumah sakit.

"Tapi mama sudah bekerja dari kemarin."

Kini yang memprotes adalah si adik, dan berbeda dari kakaknya yang gemar merengek, Sehan jauh lebih pengertian untuk kondisi tertentu, dia juga tidak banyak menangis dan cenderung mengalah pada kakaknya walau statusnya adalah " _adik."_

" _haah~"_

Disinilah Sehun, mencoba memerankan statusnya sebagai ayah yang baik yang tidak ingin istrinya dilihat buruk oleh kedua putra mereka, dia pun memilih berjongkok didepan si kembar, mencoba untuk menjelaskan entah untuk keberapa kali dan memaklumi kondisi kedua putranya yang sedang dalam masa _banyak bertanya dan harus dijawab._

"Anak-anak dengarkan papa."

Sehun mendisiplinkan kedua putranya persis seperti saat ibunya mendisplinkan dirinya dan Yunho ketika mereka mengeluh keberadaan sang ayah bisa dihitung dengan jari selama satu tahun, ibunya menjelaskan bahwa ayahnya harus menangkap orang-orang jahat yang berkeliaran, jadi Sehun melakukan cara yang sama dengan cara ibunya menjelaskan, yang membedakan hanya dirinya harus ekstra sabar karena usia Sehan dan Hanse masih terlalu kecil namun sudah bisa mengeluh tentang bagaimana istrinya jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Berapa kali papa harus menjelaskan?"

" _Apa?"_

Sehan bertanya menantang dan itu membuat ayahnya harus benar-benar sabar jika tidak ingin berakhir membuat si kembar menangis di rumah sakit dan dihadiahi tatapan sinis istrinya "Mama sedang menyembuhkan orang-orang yang sakit, jadi kalian harus mengerti bahwa bukan keinginan mama bekerja sampai larut malam, itu tuntutan pekerjaan sayang."

"Tapi mama terlalu thibuk pa, Hanse benci!"

" _oh ayolah!"_

Sehun menggeram dalam hati, sejujurnya dia tidak pernah bisa mendengar atau melihat istrinya disalahkan oleh siapapun termasuk kedua buah hati mereka, jadi saat si kembar terus mengeluh tentang banyak hal dan menyalahkan pujaan hatinya hanya membuat Sehun gemas hingga tanpa sadar menekan kencang kedua lengan si kembar.

"Mama akan libur jika waktunya libur, jadi kalian harus sabar dan jangan menyalahkan mama! Papa tidak suka jika mama disalahkan, _hmhh?"_

" _Pa-…."_

" _WAE?"_

Terlalu gemas, Sehun bahkan tidak sadar dia sudah berteriak lagi, dan selamat karena dirinya tidak bisa mengontrol emosi hingga wajah Hanse kini sudah berubah semerah tomat sementara adiknya menatap kesal tanda dia sangat marah karena kakaknya dibentak begitu saja olehnya.

" _Hanse-, sayang,_ jangan menangis, papa tidak sengaja, papa-…."

" _HUWAAAAA~"_

Terlamabat, anak sulung balita itu sudah menjerit heboh, beberapa pasien bahkan dibuat menoleh sementara pegawai yang mengenal suami dan anak-anak dokter Oh hanya dibuat menggelengkan kepala seolah pemandangan ini memang sudah sering terjadi dan itu hal yang wajar.

" _Oh tidak, mati aku!"_

Dan untuk Sehun, dia tidak peduli jika orang-orang menatapnya dan si kembar, dia juga tidak peduli dikatakan jahat oleh semua yang melihat tanpa tahu ceritanya, _sungguh,_ dia tidak peduli, tapi dia berada dalam masalah jika Luhan mendengar apalagi melihat putra kesayangannya menangis.

Jadilah dia menggendong Hanse, menaik-turunkan tubuh si kecil berharap tangisan super kencangnya itu segera berhenti karena saat ini dirinya berada dalam kondisi _**emergency,**_ jelas dia akan dimarahi Luhan dan paling buruk tidak bisa bermesraan dengan lelaki cantik yang entah mengapa tidak termakan waktu sedikitpun paras dan kecantikannya.

"HANSE! BERHENTI BERTERIAK!"

 _HUWAA, MAMA!~~_

Sehun berteriak lagi dan semua bujuk rayunya mental tak terselamatkan, rupanya Hanse benar-benar kesal karena bukan hanya sekali, ini sudah berkali-kali papanya membentak jika dirinya menyalahkan sang mama, kasarnya anak bayi saja tahu bagaimana Sehun terlalu memuja Luhan, tapi semua itu tidak ada artinya jika Sehun mulai bersikap menyebalkan pada anak-anak mereka.

"MAMAAA!"

" _sshh~_ Hyung pintar, anak papa, berhenti menangis nak, nanti mama akan marah jika-….."

"Jika papa membuat hyung menangis lagi, _ya_! Mama memang akan marah lagi sepertinya."

Sehun berhenti di langkahnya, dia tahu cepat atau lambat akan mendengar suara yang benar-benar tidak diharapkannya terdengar saat ini, dia bahkan tidak berani menoleh sementara Sehan berteriak

"MA!"

 _Glup~_

Dan itu artinya Luhan sudah berada dibelakangnya, siap memarahi dan dia pasrah terlebih saat Hanse minta turun dan tak mau digendongnya lagi " _HUWA~~ MAMA! PAPA JAHAT!"_

" _ya…ya_ Matilah aku, _kena lagi sepertinya."_

Barulah Sehun menoleh, berharap mendapatkan ciuman namun dirinya cukup tahu diri untuk tidak mengharapkan kontak fisik dengan istrinya jika salah satu dari si kembar, _dalam kasus ini selalu Hanse,_ menangis terlebih berteriak di rumah sakit, _karenanya, salahnya._

"Hay sayang." dia mencoba menyapa dan tentu saja diabaikan adalah jawabannya, tak hanya menatap kesal, istrinya kini berpaling dengan satu tangan menggendong Hanse sementara tangan yang lain menggandeng Sehan, meninggalkannya seorang diri seraya berbisik kepada kedua putranya "Kita pulang anak-anak…."

"Tapi papa?"

"Papa sudah besar, pulang sendiri tentu bukan masalah."

Setiap penekanan di suara Luhan dipenuhi rasa kesal, belum lagi saat Hanse menjulurkan lidah tanda _1-0_ untuk kemenangan si kembar hari ini, _omong-omong,_ mereka memang selalu bersaing jika itu menyangkut perhatian Luhan, tapi jika diingat-ingat sudah satu minggu Sehun selalu kalah dari anak-anaknya, dia juga tidak mendapat ciuman selamat malam beberapa hari ini hingga membuat ayah dari si kembar meringis seraya tertawa gemas, - _setengah kesal-_ karena selalu kalah bersaing dengan buah hatinya sendiri.

" _ha ha~!_ Tunggu pembalasan papa anak-anak!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _BLAM!_

 _._

Dan setelah melewati perdebatan sengit tentang bagaimana cara mereka pulang, Sehun akhirnya berhasil sedikit membujuk istrinya agar setidaknya mereka tidak pulang terpisah mengingat malam ini tujuan mereka adalah rumah keluarga Oh, jadi untuk menghindari pertanyaan seperti _apa kalian bertengkar?_ Membuat Luhan tak memiliki pilihan lain selain pulang bersama lelaki yang sudah menjadi suaminya selama tujuh tahun.

" _halmeoni…halmeoni…"_

"Lu-…."

Dan saat kedua putranya berlari masuk ke dalam rumah, Sehun menggunakan kesempatan untuk mendekati istrinya, mencoba untuk merangkul pinggang Luhan walau berakhir ditolak karena istrinya lebih memilih untuk masuk kedalam tanpa dirangkul olehnya.

" _haah~_ Ini sangat gawat."

Dan setelah bergumam pasrah, buru-buru Sehun mengikuti Luhan masuk ke dalam rumah, tak ada yang berbicara sampai Luhan lebih dulu masuk kedalam rumah dan mengincar dapur sebagai tujuannya diikuti Sehun yang terlihat lesu padahal malam nanti akan menjadi malam yang membahagiakan untuk adiknya.

"Kami pulang."

Luhan menyapa dibalas kedatangan sosok wanita cantik yang kini sudah menjadi nenek dari ketiga cucunya "Luhan mama sudah siapkan pakaian untuk malam nanti, jangan terlalu membuat Jaehyun curiga dengan penampilanmu yang berlebihan nak."

" _araseo_ Ma…"

Saat menghampiri dimana anak dan menantunya di dapur, Jihyo menangkap satu keganjalan dimana Luhan terlihat memberikan segelas air pada suaminya tapi tidak ada reaksi menggelikan diantara keduanya, _ekhm,_ biar dijelaskan jika biasanya Luhan akan selalu menyediakan air untuk suaminya dengan cara berlebihan, dia duduk dipangkuan Sehun sebagai contoh lalu ayah dari si kembar akan terlihat sangat bahagia seraya memeluk erat istrinya posesif, _selalu seperti itu._

Jadi ketika air yang disedikan Luhan ditenggak habis tanpa kontak antara keduanya, Jihyo hanya bisa terkekeh gemas menyadari bahwa sepertinya perang dingin sedang terjadi diantara keduanya.

"Aku ke kamar."

Kemudian Sehun beranjak dari kursi di dapur dengan wajah ditekuk, Jihyo hafal wajah itu, wajah berpura-pura menderita agar diberikan apa yang diinginkan, mungkin jika itu Insung atau dirinya Sehun akan mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, tapi ini Luhan, demi Tuhan ini Xi Luhan, ibu dari dua cucunya yang memiliki sifat serupa dengan putra keduanya, _keras dan tegas._

Jadi sekalipun wajah itu ditekuk rasanya Luhan tidak akan luluh begitu saja dan terbukti, putranya berjalan lesu menuju kamar sampai menutup kencang pintu kamar adalah hal yang dia lakukan namun tetap tidak menarik perhatian menantunya.

" _hahaha."_

Luhan menyadari keberadaan ibu mertuanya, sedikit mengernyit untuk bertanya "Ada yang lucu Ma?"

" _hahaha…aniya,_ Hanya saja sudah lama sekali Mama tidak melihat Sehun merajuk seperti itu nak."

"Percayalah dia sering melakukannya dirumah kami dan biarkan saja, aku kesal."

Rasanya Jihyo kehabisan bahan untuk tertawa, lagipula Luhan terlihat lelah namun tetap menyiapkan _snack_ makan siang untuk si kembar "Biar mama saja Lu, istirahatlah."

"Tidak perlu ma, sebentar lagi selesai." Katanya mengeluarkan _jelly_ dari lemari es lengkap dengan _cookies_ yang disajikannya di piring "Lalu dimana anak-anak?"

"Sedang bersama Haowen mungkin, _entahlah."_

Luhan terlihat sangat tidak _mood_ menyiapkan _snack_ untuk anak-anaknya, terlihat dari posisi _jelly_ yang tak lagi memiliki bentuk dinasourus karena dia menyiapkannya terlalu kasar, hal itu membuat Jihyo mengambil alih walau dengan cara sedikit memaksa, dia pun sedikit menggeser posisi menantunya seraya bergumam "Bicaralah dengan Sehun, sepertinya kau kesal karena tidak bisa bermesraan dengan suamimu."

Tak menyangkal, Luhan mengunyah satu _jelly_ bergambar ikan untuk bergumam "Memang." Membuat Jihyo terkekeh dan mulai memaksa Luhan "Kalau begitu cepat bicara dengan Sehun."

Mengambil lagi _cookies_ cokelat buatan ibu mertuanya, Luhan menggeleng tegas untuk mengatakan "Tidak, biar dia menyadari kesalahannya."

" _haah~_ Baiklah, apalagi yang kini dilakukan suamimu?"

"Seperti biasa, mereka membentak anak-anak."

"Mungkin anak-anakmu bertingkah sangat nakal."

"Sekalipun mereka nakal dia tidak bisa membentak anak-anak kami, Demi Tuhan ma, tidak pernah sekali pun Sehun membentakku tapi terus membuat anak-anak menangis karena suara kerasnya."

"…"

Jihyo tak menjawab kali ini, ibu dari tiga anak serta nenek dari tiga cucu itu hanya tersenyum penuh arti seraya menyiapkan tiga gelas _milkshake favorit_ milik si kembar dan Haowen, Luhan menyadari senyum kecil itu hingga membuatnya bertanya "Ada yang membuat mama bahagia?"

"Tidak, hanya saja sifat Sehun sama sekali belum berubah."

"Sifat Sehun yang mana?"

"Yang gemar membentak."

" _huh?"_

"Mama, Papa, Jaehyun, Yunho dan kini Hanse serta Sehan, kami semua pernah dibentak olehnya, lalu tebak siapa yang tidak pernah Sehun bentak sekali saja dalam hidupnya?"

"Siapa?"

"Hanya dirimu, anak itu benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu, _jiwa dan raganya._ "

Jawaban ibu mertuanya sukses membuat hati Luhan diliputi rasa hangat yang tak bisa dijelaskan karena apa, _ah,_ mungkin karena ibunya mengatakan bahwa Sehun memperlakukannya secara berbeda, tentang bagaimana Sehun begitu mencintainya hingga tak pernah sekalipun dia bersikap kasar padanya, Sehun selalu mencintainya, semakin mencintainya terlebih saat mereka menikah hingga kini mereka memiliki Sehan dan Hanse.

" _Wae?_ Hatimu luluh?"

Luhan berkedip sedikit membuang wajah, menyembunyikan rona merah yang kini membuatnya sedikit panas sampai ibu mertuanya selesai menyajikan _snack_ untuk si kembar "Kau atau mama yang mengantar _snack_ ke kamar Haowen?"

" _mmhh…."_

Luhan ragu menjawabnya, antara ingin mengantar _snack_ atau pergi ke kamarnya, dia bahkan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama hingga akhirnya Jihyo membuat keputusan "Baiklah, mama saja."

Setelahnya nenek dari ketiga cucu yang tumbuh semakin menggemaskan dan tampan itu membawa _nampan_ yang berisikan _snack_ lezat sebelum makan siang, membuat Luhan salah tingkah untuk berteriak "Ma, biar aku saja."

"Tidak perlu, sepertinya kau lebih ingin kembali ke kamar."

" _hehehe…."_

Hanya sebatas tawa kecil yang bisa dilakukan sebagai jawaban, _entah_ karena apa tapi memang rasanya Luhan tidak adil bersikap kasar hanya pada Sehun, jadi dia tidak ingin melanjutkan perang dingin ini mengingat malam nanti mereka harus menghadiri makan malam keluarga.

"Luhan…"

"Ya, ma?"

Mengerling menantunya, Jihyo memperingatkan dengan tegas "Jangan terlalu lama berada di dalam kamar, ingat malam nanti kita akan pergi makan bersama."

"Kenapa aku harus terlalu lama berada di dalam kamar?" tanyanya tak mengerti, namun dibalas suara ibu suaminya yang bergumam "Mama bertaruh kau tidak akan bisa keluar dengan cepat dari dalam kamar."

"Iya, tapi kenapa?"

"Kau akan tahu kenapa."

Setelah ibunya naik untuk mengantar _snack_ ke lantai dua, Luhan segera bergegas menuju kamarnya, perlahan dia membuka pintu hanya untuk menemukan sosok lelaki tampan yang tampak marah sedang membuka kasar kancing kemejanya.

Dilihat dari jumlah kancing dari kemeja putih Sehun rasanya tidak terlalu sulit hanya untuk sekedar membuka dan mengganti pakaiannya, tapi lihatlah ayah dua anak lelakinya itu benar-benar kesulitan karena biasa dilayani oleh Luhan, jarang dirinya memakai dan melepas kemeja tanpa bantuan istrinya, jadi saat Luhan memutuskan untuk marah maka mengurus dirinya sendiri adalah kesialan yang harus dilakukannya, _termasuk mengganti kemeja seperti saat ini._

" _Mau sampai kapan kami bertengkar hanya karena aku membentak anak-anak? Lagipula bukankah wajar jika seorang ayah membentak anak-anaknya?"_

"Wajar memang, tapi kau salah melakukannya sayang."

Entah darimana Luhan berada, tapi tiba-tiba istrinya itu sudah berada di depannya, menyingkirkan tangannya yang sedang membuka kancing kemeja untuk mengambil alih melepasnya satu persatu, perlahan hingga akhirnya sampai ke kancing terakhir dan dengan mudah Luhan melepas kemeja Sehun dan membuangnya asal ke lantai.

"Kau sudah tidak marah lagi padaku?"

"Sejujurnya masih, tapi salahku jika terus marah tanpa membiarkanmu marah tanpa memberitahu bagaimana cara yang benar jika ingin menegur atau menasehati anak-anak kita, agar mereka mengerti tanpa harus merasa sakit hati."

Luhan masih bermain di dada suaminya yang memiliki tubuh atletis berbentuk di perutnya, dia mengusap perlahan, terkadang beralih ke punggung yang berkeringat milik suaminya untuk menenangkan marahnya lelaki yang sudah menjadi seorang ayah selama lima tahun.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Mudah, tapi biar aku bertanya satu hal dulu padamu."

"Apa?"

"Sekali saja, apa kau ingat kali terakhir membentak diriku?"

" _mmhh…."_

Sehun tampak berfikir lalu Luhan membantunya dengan jawaban "Tidak pernah, sekalipun kau tidak pernah melakukannya, kau bahkan tidak pernah marah padaku, hanya terus cemburu untuk hal konyol dan aku merasa sangat bersyukur karena itu."

"Benarkah?"

"Lihat kau bahkan tidak menyadarinya."

"Aku rasa karena kau memang tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun."

"Salah, itu karena kau sangat mencintaiku."

" _hmh?"_

"Apa aku salah?"

" _aniya,_ hanya saja aku sepertinya memang tidak bisa marah padamu."

"Kalau begitu kau akan terbiasa untuk tidak membentak anakmu didepan umum."

"Apa bisa disamakan?"

Rasanya Luhan memang terlalu egois jika terus marah tanpa memberitahu apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan Sehun pada anak-anak mereka, bagaimana caranya untuk menegur si kembar tanpa harus membuat mereka merasa dipermalukan di depan banyak orang.

Mungkin karena Sehun terbiasa tegas sejak kecil, _ya,_ mengingat ayah mertuanya adalah seorang jaksa sejak mereka kecil hingga mereka menikah rasanya wajar jika Sehun mewarisi beberapa hal tegas yang diajarkan ayahnya pada anak-anak mereka.

Hanya saja ini terlalu cepat untuk Sehan dan Hanse, terlebih perlakuan berbeda diberikan olehnya dan Sehun, terkadang dengannya anak-anak akan merasa menjadi raja, tapi dengan ayah mereka anak-anak akan menjadi prajurit, itu adalah dua hal berbeda dan harus diluruskan mereka sebagai orang tua.

"Tentu saja sama, pasti ada alasan kenapa kau tidak bisa marah padaku, lalu dengan alasan yang sama kau akan terbiasa memarahi anak-anakmu di rumah, bukan di tempat umum."

"Tapi mereka terus merengek dan menyalahkan jam kerjamu sebagai dokter."

"Sekalipun mereka mengeluh tentang aku, kau harus tetap melakukannya sesuai dengan kemampuan mereka untuk dimarahi, lagipula mereka masih anak-anak sayang."

Sedikit memalingkan wajahnya, Sehun bergumam "Tapi aku tidak suka mereka menyalahkanmu." Katanya jujur hingga membuat Luhan tersenyum dan menangkup wajah suaminya yang belum tersenyum sejak dua jam yang lalu "Dan aku merasa sangat tidak keberatan karena mereka anak-anakku."

"Tetap saja-…."

"Sehun, jangan bertingkah seperti mereka, jujur kau sama sekali tidak cocok bertingkah seperti anak-anak."

"Apa maksudnya?"

Kemudian Luhan menarik kencang kedua pipi suaminya, seolah memaksa Sehun tersenyum lalu memekik seraya memuji " _aigoo,_ begini baru tampan suamiku."

" _Mana senyumnya yang tampan, yang selalu membuatku berdebar saat melihatnya? Mana suamiku yang selalu tertawa dengan mata bulan sabitnya hmh? Manaa? Aku rindu mau lihat."_

Awalnya Sehun meringis kesakitan, tapi karena Luhan terus tertawa seraya memuji bagaimana tampan dirinya jika tersenyum terpaksa membuat Sehun ikut tertawa dan berakhir memeluk istrinya dengan tawa menyertai mereka " _ha ha haa….baiklah aku kalah,_ jangan menggodaku lagi!"

Kini Luhan berakhir di pelukan suaminya, menikmati bau keringat _khas_ bercampur parfume _strong mint_ milik Sehun hingga membuatnya betah berlama-lama hanya untuk sekedar memeluk ayah dari anak-anaknya.

"Aku akan minta maaf pada anak-anak."

"Benarkah?"

" _hmhh…_ Dan aku berjanji untuk tidak membentak mereka didepan umum."

Luhan semakin melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sehun seraya bergumam mengecupi lengan tangan suaminya " _gomawo."_

"Aku tidak akan bersikap kasar lagi pada anak-anak."

"Baiklah."

"Tapi kau harus memberi hadiah untukku."

Sejujurnya perasaan Luhan mulai tidak enak jika Sehun sudah meminta hadiah, pastilah bukan barang yang diinginkannya melainkan sesuatu yang terkadang mengerikan bisa pula sesuatu yang konyol hingga membalas "Apa?" adalah hal yang sangat sulit diucapkan Luhan.

"Kau tidak mau?"

" _aniya, bukan itu,_ hanya saja aku— _ASTAGA SEHUN!"_

Dan benar saja kondisi Luhan terancam akan baik-baik saja mengingat satu tangan suaminya sudah mengangkatnya seperti memanggul beras, Luhan sempat terkejut dan memekik tapi tentu diabaikan terlebih saat tubuhnya dihempas cukup kasar ke tempat tidur.

"Sehun jangan main-main, ini masih siang sayang."

"Sejak kapan aku memikirkan siang atau malam jika ingin mengambilmu?"

Dan benar saja dugaan Luhan, permintaan Sehun memang tidak akan pernah barang atau sejumlah uang, selalu dirinya, entah ditemani bekerja atau bermesraan pasti semua yang diinginkan Sehun selalu berhubungan dengan dirinya.

Jadi saat kata " _mengambil"_ di ucapkan sensual oleh bibir pemangsa yang kini berada diatasnya, Luhan hanya bisa tertawa pasrah untuk bergumam "Baiklah, lakukan apa yang kau mau." Seraya mengalungkan tangan di sekitar leher suaminya, membalas kecupan singkat Sehun dibibir lalu mendongak, memberi akses saat bibir Sehun mulai menyapu bagian leher dan tengkuknya.

Luhan butuh pemanasan dan Sehun membuatnya panas hanya dengan lidah dan tangan yang terus meraba tubuhnya sensual, pertama dibagian punggungnya, tangan kasar Sehun berhasil mengantarkan sengatan listrik yang begitu hangat dan membuat isi kepala Luhan merespon untuk mendesah " _ah~"_

Hal itu dianggap sebagai lampu hijau dari Luhan agar dirinya bisa bergerak semakin bebas dan leluasa, perlahan tangan kanan Sehun meraba di balik _shirt v-neck_ yang digunakan Luhan, dari punggung hingga ke perut dengan gerakan memutar, lalu semakin naik ke atas dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk yang memelintir _nipple_ Luhan bergantian.

Si lelaki cantik bersumpah bahwa setiap sentuhan Sehun akan membuatnya terangsang dengan cepat, dan benar saja kurang dari lima menit Sehun menguasai dirinya, Luhan sudah sama bernafsu atau bahkan melebihi nafsu Sehun yang masih sibuk menggodanya.

"Lihat siapa yang sudah menggigit cemas bibirnya."

Sehun berbisik sensual di telinga Luhan, menggigit cupingnya gemas hingga membuat pelukan Luhan di leher Sehun semakin erat, dia pun memaksa Sehun untuk menatapnya, lalu tatapannya terlihat sangat bernafsu terlebih saat dia memberi perintah "Cium aku."

Tanpa menunggu Sehun segera mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir mungil istrinya, memagutnya lembut serta mulai terbius rasa manis dari bibir istrinya, dia bisa merasakan bagaimana Luhan membalas ciumannya dengan mata terpejam, membuat Sehun semakin bersemangat dan memilih untuk memejamkan matanya juga, kali ini rasanya luar biasa karena mereka hanya menggunakan insting saat lidah mereka menari di bibir dan mulut pasangan masing-masing.

Sesekali terdengar Luhan melenguh dan mendesah bersamaan dengan tangan Sehun yang mulai melucuti kemejanya tanpa hitungan detik, _ayolah!_ Bayi besarnya kesulitan membuka pakaiannya sendiri tetapi begitu mahir saat melucuti pakaiannya, tak hanya itu gerakannya juga seperti sering berlatih saat membuka celananya, meninggalkan dirinya dengan _boxer_ merah sementara lelakinya mengenakan _boxer_ hitam yang tentunya adalah pilihan Luhan saat mereka berbelanja pakaian.

"Aku tidak sabar."

Mata Luhan membulat lebar saat kata tak sabar itu diucapkan, Sehun tak sabar _**sama dengan**_ rasa sakit di _butt_ miliknya, tidak hanya tiga hari tapi rasa sakit itu akan teras selama hampir satu bulan dan itu adalah sinyal _**danger**_ hingga tanpa sadar dia menarik lengan suaminya lalu merubah posisi _on top_ dengan duduk di perut Sehun

" _wae?"_

Luhan menggigit cemas bibirnya lalu berkilah "Mari kita buat kesepakatan lebih dulu."

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang tidak membuatku hamil sebelum usia si kembar menginjak sepuluh tahun."

" _oh ayolah!"_

"Kau juga tidak diizinkan memasukkan pil perangsang kehamilan di minumanku, kau janji?"

"Pil apa?"

"Pil yang diberikan Baekhyun dari nenek Park! Aku melarang keras kau mencampurkan minuman itu karena efeknya akan sangat cepat."

"Tapi itu tidak berlaku pada Baekhyun."

Luhan semakin resah duduk di perut suaminya dan mati-matian menekan nafsu Sehun yang tidak sabar untuk memakannya "Itu karena Baekhyun tidak pernah meminumnya!"

Mengangguk dibuat polos, Sehuh membulatkan bibirnya seraya bergumam " _ooh…"_ sebelum berniat membalikan lagi posisi mereka namun Luhan menekan kencang dadanya "Janji dulu."

Sehun terlihat menggigit cemas bibirnya lalu terkekeh hanya untuk sekedar memberi jawaban "Aku janji."

"Bagus!"

"Sekarang biar aku mulai." Katanya memegang pinggang Luhan namun lagi-lagi istri cantiknya menahan agar dirinya tetap berada dibawah sementara dengan percaya diri dia mengatakan "Biar aku yang memuaskanmu hari ini."

" _huh?_ Kau tidak akan bisa sayang, biar aku langsung masuk saja agar kau-….."

"ANDWAE!"

Luhan berteriak dan Sehun sepersekian detik kehilangan _moodnya_ untuk bertanya "Kenapa berteriak?"

" _aniya,_ kalau begitu biar aku yang bekerja."

Buru-buru Luhan memaksa bibir Sehun membuka, dia mengecup rakus sebagai gerakan awal dan berhasil membuat Sehun terbuai, kesempatan itu tidak dibuangnya tatkala bibir Sehun membalas tautan lidah mereka, jujur Luhan sangat lemas jika lidah mereka sudah saling bertukar saliva seperti ini, dia biasa pada posisi " _pasrah"_ jadi saat dirinya sedang membuat gerakan melindungi _butt_ seksi miliknya, maka dia terpaksa bergairah dan " _garang"_ hanya untuk membuat Sehun percaya bahwa dia bisa.

" _nghh~"_

Setelahnya ciuman Luhan beranjak ke leher suaminya, Luhan menjilat jakun menggoda Sehun dengan sensual, meninggalkan bekas merah disana lalu beralih pada dada bidang yang selalu membuatnya iri, tak lupa dia juga meninggalkan bekas merah dan gigitan di kulit putih suaminya.

Dia juga menjenguk kedua tonjolan yang meminta perhatian untuk menyesapnya kencang, menggigitnya dan terakhir menjilat sensual hingga terdengar erangan Sehun yang begitu membuatnya bersemangat, Luhan mengintip melihat eskpresi suaminya lalu tersenyum puas melihat bagaimana mata Sehun terpejam erat seraya menggigit bibirnya tanda dia sudah terbuai dengan permainan _**"pro"**_ Oh Luhan.

"Luhan— _nghh~"_

Lalu bibir Luhan mencium semakin kebawah, kali ini Luhan bermain di pusar Sehun, memutarkan lidahnya disana hingga tak sengaja matanya menatap gundukan si monster besar yang ada di balik _boxer hitam suaminya._

 _Glup~_

Sempat ragu namun tak memiliki pilihan, kini Luhan mencium dan menjilat ke area pangkal paha Sehun, awalnya lembut tapi karena dia cukup resah pada akhirnya Luhan hanya membuka _boxer_ Sehun dan entah untuk ke berapa kali selama puluhan tahun, dia selalu terkejut melihat ukuran si "monster Oh" yang selalu berdiri tegap mengacung seolah menantan dan menyatakan bahwa dirinya kuat dan bisa memuaskan

 _Ha ha ha~_

Walau kenyataannya memang seperti itu, Luhan tidak pernah siap.

Dia bahkan sedang memberi pemanasan pada mulutnya agar terbuka lebar, semakin lebar hingga tak lama

" _ah~"_

Sehun mengejang tatkala bibir mungil Luhan mulai meraup kejantanannya cukup banyak, tidak keseluruhan hanya sebagian kecil dari penis suaminya yang bisa masuk kedalam mulutnya, Luhan bahkan hampir tersedak jika dirinya tidak mengingat teknik dari Baekhyun yang berbunyi

 _Jika benda besar itu sudah ada di mulut kita, cepat gerakkan, karena jika kita diam dan tak melakukan apapun, kita bisa mati kehabisan nafas!_

Jadilah Luhan mulai bergerak, memaju mundurkan bibirnya, sesekali menjilat si monster gagah yang sudah membuatnya menjadi seorang ibu untuk menunjukkan betapa dia bahagia karena kegagahan ini masih begitu konsisten walau bertahun-tahun sudah terlewati.

Luhan pun berniat mengucapkan terimakasih dengan memasukkan seluruh kejantanan Sehun kedalam mulutnya, dia ingin menunjukkan pada Sehun bahwa dia bisa walau berahir tersedak dan Sehun terkekeh melihatnya.

"Jangan dipaksakan."

" _akuwhbiwsa-…"_ katanya tetap mencoba walau kembali tersedak dan Sehun tertawa karenanya "Sayang sudahlah, aku merasa nyeri jika kau tidak segera bergerak."

" _ish!_ Siapa yang suruh milikmu sangat panjang dan besar." Luhan kesal dan berakhir menjilati kejantanan suaminya, dia memasukkan lagi penis Sehun kedalam mulut lalu mengulum layaknya lolipop kali ini, posisinya sudah sesuai, tapi tiba-tiba saja Sehun menjambak rambutnya dan mengganggu kesenangan Luhan untuk memberi perintah "Naik ke atas tubuhku."

"Tidak mau."

"Cepat."

Naik ke atas tubuh artinya mereka akan berada di posisi 69, dan jika sudah berada di posisi 69 sudah bisa dipastikan siapa yang lebih dulu mencapai _klimaks_ pertama karena Luhan memang tidak pernah menang dari Sehun.

"Cepat sayang."

Tak memilki pilihan lain Luhan bergegas mengganti posisi keatas Sehun, bagian bokongnya ada di depan wajah Sehun sementara dirinya terus mengulum si lolipop besar, dia juga tidak terlalu merasa terganggu mengingat Sehun hanya menurunkan boxernya dan membuangnya asal, lalu memainkan dua bongkahan bokongnya bergantian, terkadang mencubit gemas lalu menamparnya kecil hingga suaranya semakin membuat suasana panas menjadi semakin panas dan terbakar.

 _Setidaknya Sehun bermain bersih_

Itu adalah hal gila yang seharusnya tidak dikatakan Luhan didalam hatinya, karena tepat saat dia bergumam seperti itu maka disaat yang sama pula dia merasakan obor tak bertulang sedang mencari jalan masuk menerobos lubang kecilnya.

" _AKH~"_

Luhan kewalahan dengan sensasinya, saat ini Sehun memasukkan dua jarinya langsung, lalu dua jari itu akan digantikan lidah panjangnya yang mengoyak masuk, setelah itu dia bermain dengan jari telunjuk membuat gerakan masuk-keluar sesuka hati.

Jelas Luhan tak fokus mengulum "lolipopnya" saat bagian bawahnya sedang dihajar habis-habisan oleh Sehun, jadi dirinya hanya berakhir menundukkan kepalanya di perut Sehun sementara tusukan jari dan lidah Sehun sudah merespon rangsang dinding rektumnya, membuatnya menjadi ketat, semakin ketat hingga Luhan mendongak dan berteriak

"SAYANG— _aaaah~"_

Terbukti sudah siapa yang mencapai klimaks dan siapa yang diberi pemanasan, Sehun membantu mengocok penis istrinya saat cairan putih itu keluar mengotori perutnya, gerakan sensual Sehun semakin membuat Luhan gila terlebih saat mereka bertukar posisi lagi.

Sehun menindihnya dengan senyum sangat jahat seolah mengejek " _siapa yang bilang ingin bermain tapi nyatanya lemas lebih awal?"_ membuat Luhan memalingkan wajah kesal namun Sehun memaksanya untuk bertatapan lagi "Aku masuk." Katanya melebarkan paha Luhan menggunkan kakinya, memastikan Luhan sudah cukup basah dengan jari tengahnya lalu mengeluarkan bersamaan dengan penis tegang suaminya yang menunggu di pintu _lubang rektumnya._

"Aku benar-benar masuk— _LU~"_

Saat Sehun menggeram, Luhan hanya bisa memejamkan matanya,rasanya tidak sakit hanya saja dia merasa sangat penuh walau dia tahu itu baru bagian kepalanya saja, dia tidak mengharapkan rasa sakit itu hilang terlebih saat Sehun mendorong semakin ke dalam hingga Luhan mencakar leher suaminya sebagai pelampiasan " _Sehun, perlahan—nghh~"_

Mengabaikan permintaan istrinya, Sehun justru semakin menekan kuat semakin ke dalam, ini bukan sekali dua kali dia mengambil istrinya, ini sudah berkali-kali dan selalu seperti ini jika Luhan ingin merasa lebih baik setelahnya.

Dan benar saja, setelah posisi kejantanannya menyatu sempurna di dalam Luhan, Sehun tersenyum puas, dia menggerakannya perlahan dan Luhan hanya pasrah dengan tangan terlentang menikmati gerakan suaminya.

Sesekali dia mengigit selimut tidurnya, lalu jika bosan dia akan ikut bergerak sampai akhirnya Sehun berbaik hati membuat _on top_ posisinya tanpa melepas penyatuan tubuh mereka, kini mereka berdua berada dalam posisi duduk dimana Luhan ada dipangkuan Sehun, dan jika sudah seperti ini Luhan merasa berkuasa, dia pun melingkarkan tangan di leher Sehun, membalas kecupan panas suaminya untuk bergerak naik dan turun hingga suara penyatuan tubuh mereka terdengar sangat erotis.

" _Aku datang—sayang,"_

Hanya dalam sekejap Luhan akan mencapai klimaks keduanya, dan berbeda dengan pertama kali ini dia sengaja mengetatkan dinding rektum hingga penis besar suaminya terjepit didalam sana, hal itu membuat Sehun menggila, dia melebarkan kaki Luhan lalu menghentakan penisnya kuat hingga tak lama ikut bergumam "Bersama— _aaah~"_

Luhan lebih dulu terkulai lemas di pangkuan suaminya sementara Sehun terus melebarka paha Luhan seraya mengeluarkan _sperm_ miliknya, rasanya selalu hangat dan dia sangat menyukainya, terlebih saat lelaki cantiknya terkulai lemas memeluknya, nafasnya terengah dengan keringat dan peluh membasahi hingga membuatnya kembali terangsang hanya karena Luhan menggerakan tak nyaman bokongnya yang masih diisi penuh oleh kejantanan miliknya.

"Lu kau tahu ini masih siang bukan?"

" _hmhh~"_

"Dan kau tahu apa artinya?"

Sehun membaringkan Luhan di posisinya, tetap berada diatasnya seraya membenarkan anak rambut yang menutupi wajahnya, Luhan yang masih mengatur nafas hanya bisa bertanya "Apa?" sementara Sehun menunduk, menjilat telinganya lalu berbisik "Kita akan bercinta sampai malam."

" _oh tidak…."_

Setelahnya Sehun benar-benar mewujudkan arti kata " _sampai malam"_ karena saat ini dia sedang mengambil Luhan untuk kedua kalinya, hentakannya terdengar sama kuat dan bersemangat, Sehun bahkan menukar posisi mereka secara _random_ dan mengejutkan sementara yang bisa dilakukan Luhan hanya mendesah dan pasrah.

 _Ah, jadi ini maksud mama._

Saat bibirnya sedang dilumat dalam dan lembut oleh Sehun, Luhan tiba-tiba terkekeh menydari kalimat " _jangan terlalu lama"_ yang disebutkan ibu mertuanya sebagai pesan memiliki arti terselubung " _jangan bercinta terlalu lama."_

Dan rasanya tidak mungkin sebentar melihat bagaimana Sehun sangat bersemangat menguasai tubuhnya dan membuatnya gila karena terus mendesah nikmat dibawah suaminya, terkadang saat Sehun melepas penyatuan tubuh mereka, Luhan sesaat akan melihat ke arah pintu kamar seraya memberi pesan konyol dalam hati yang berbunyi

 _Ma, ketuk pintunya jika hari sudah berganti menjadi malam_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Malam hari…._

 _._

Hal yang paling membuat Jaehyun resah adalah fakta dimana kakak dan kakak iparnya, Sehun dan Luhan tak kunjung keluar dari kamar mereka, keduanya seperti sedang menikmati waktu sendiri padahal mereka harusnya sudah bersiap untuk acara makan malam yang sudah direncanakan Jaehyun untuk Taeyong.

"Ma, panggil Sehun hyung, kita sudah terlambat."

"Kau tahu kan? Kakakmu jika sudah bersama kakak iparmu adalah pasangan pengantin baru."

"Tapi kita sudah terlambat."

"Kau lakukan saja sendiri, ketuk kamar kakakmu dan rasakan marahnya Sehun jika diganggu saat bersama kakak iparmu!"

" _sshh…."_

"Samchoon! Ayo pelgi!"

Mendengar suara keponakannya tiba-tiba memberi Jaehyun sebuah ide cemerlang, memang benar jika siapapun tidak bisa mengganggu Sehun jika sudah berdua dengan Luhan, terlebih itu dikamar mereka hingga tiba-tiba dia mengangkat tubuh si sulung membuat Hanse memekik tak suka saat tubuhnya digendong paksa "Samchoon!"

Buru-buru Jaehyun menurunkan Hanse didepan pintu kamar orang tuanya seraya berbisik "Hanse bantu samchoon ya?"

"Apa?"

"Ketuk kamar papa dan teriak MA AYO PELGI HANSE LAPAL!"

" _shirheo!"_

Yang tidak disukai Hanse pada pamannya adalah cara dia meminta seperti dibuat dirinya cadel R padahal semua orang bahkan pamannya tahu bahwa dirinya dan Sehan kesulitan melafalkan S seperti ayahnya, _kecuali menyebut namanya dan nama adiknya,_ si kembar cenderung kesulitan mengatakan _s_ dalam sebuah kalimat dan menurut Hanse ini adalah sebuah penghinaan hingga membuatnya menolak untuk membantu pamannya.

"Ayolah tampan."

Persis seperti ibunya jika dikatakan tampan, penyuka warna-warna cerah seperti merah muda, pink dan kuning ini kemudia berbinar untuk bertanya "Hanse tampan? Bukan imut?"

 _Kena kau!_

Jaehyun bergumam kecil lalu berbisik "Sejujurnya yang menggemaskan dan imut itu adikmu dan Haowen hyung."

"Nah, apa aku bilang!" katanya berseru heboh lalu bersiap mengetuk pintu kamar ibu dan ayahnya, tangan mungilnya sudah mengudara siap mengetuk lalu diurungkan untuk memastikan sesuatu pada pamannya "Tapi nanti jika mama marah, Samchoon yang tanggung jawab."

" _araseo,_ cepat ketuk pintunya."

" _Oke."_ Katanya setuju diiringi satu kalimat teriakan "MAMA-…."

 _Klik_

Namun pintu sudah terbuka menampilkan Luhan lebih dulu diikuti Sehun yang kini menggendong Hanse dan bertanya-tanya mengapa adiknya berjongkok didepan kamar "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Menghindari rasa malu, bungsu tiga bersaudara itu mengusap kasar tengkuknya lalu menggunakan Hanse sebagai alasan "Anak kalian lapar, aku hanya membantunya agar kita cepat sampai di restaurant."

"Bohong pa." Hanse berbisik membuat Sehun terkekeh dan mencium gemas putra sulungnya "Hannie lapar?"

"Lapar, tapi tidak terlalu, tadi Sehan kasih cokelatnya."

"Mama sudah bilang jangan makan banyak cokelat Oh Hanse!"

Yang dimarahi seketika menatap kesal pada pamannya, lalu dia bersembunyi di leher sang ayah sementara Luhan yang kini menggunakan kaos panjang berudru berwarna merah dengan model _v-neck_ hingga membuatnya terkesan sangat seksi dan menyala mulai memarahi putra sulungnya sepanjang sungai nil.

"Nanti bagaimana kalau gigimu sakit lagi? atau perutmu sakit? Hanse mau Kyungie atau Baekie atau mama suntik lagi?"

" _Pa…."_

"Sayang sudahlah."

Luhan sudah membuka mulutnya lagi, tapi lelaki tampan yang kini menggunakan kemeja putih dengan kancing sengaja terbuka dipadu _blazer_ serta celana panjang hitam dan _sneaker_ putih itu menegurnya, membuat Luhan hanya bisa menarik dalam nafasnya sebelum beralih pada adik iparnya.

"Dan kau! Kenapa kau belum siap? Ayo kita pergi, kita sudah terlambat!"

" _aku sudah-…"_

"CEPAT!"

Jaehyun bahkan tidak bisa mengeluarkan satu kata apapun setiap kali Luhan memarahinya, dia cenderung kehabisan kata-kata menghadapi Luhan, _entah dia terhipnotis karena kakak iparnya selalu terlihat cantik,_ atau karena Taeyong hanya mendengarkan Luhan hingga membuatnya waspada agar tidak terjadi pertengkaran di antara mereka.

"Cepatlah! Kau lihat kakak iparmu sudah kesal!"

Bahkan Sehun ikut memarahinya dan lagi-lagi Jaehyun kehabisan kata sampai sang mama juga tergesa karena Luhan sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan rumah " _wae?_ Mama mau memarahi aku juga?"

"Kau lambat sayang! Ini acaramu!"

" _oh ayolah!_ Aku sudah siap sejak dua jam yang lalu, siapa yang membuatnya terlambat?"

"JAEHYUNNA CEPAT!"

Bahkan dia tidak bisa lebih lama menggerutu saat Luhan berteriak, jadilah dia terkekeh pasrah dan menerima bahwa keterlmabatan malam ini sepenuhnya adalah kesalahan miliknya, bukan karena kakak dan kakak iparnya sibuk bermesraan sepanjang hari di kamar.

 _Ya, ini salahku._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _BLAM!_

 _._

 _._

Suara pintu mobil suaminya bersahutan dengan suara pintu mobil adik iparnya, keduanya kini sudah tiba di salah satu hotel milik keluarga Kim yang dikelola langsung oleh Jaejoong, terlihat dari cara mereka berjalan dan Luhan yang tidak berhenti menggerutu hanya menandakan bahwa mereka sangat terlambar dan dirinya paling benci jika seseorang tidak _on time_ pada janji yang mereka buat.

"Lu, nanti kau jatuh jika berjalan seperti itu."

Sehun memperingatkan istrinya yang berjalan sangat cepat, sementara di belakang mereka Hanse sedang digendong Jaehyun lalu ibu mereka yang terlihat kepayahan menyamakan _speed_ Luhan dalam berjalan, tak ada satupun yang berani menegur Luhan kecuali Sehun, jadi saat Sehun memperingatkan istrinya Luhan sedikit menyadari wajah lelah ibunya untuk bergumam "Ma, pegang tanganku."

Buru-buru Jihyo mengangguk, dia kemudian menggenggam tangan Luhan sementara kedua lelaki tinggi di belakang mereka menjaga selagi menunggu _lift_ yang terbuka

 _Ting!_

Lalu Luhan dan Jihyo masuk kedalam _lift,_ diikuti Jaehyun, Hanse dan Sehun hingga mereka semua masuk kedalam _lift_ "Lantai 28." Sehun memberitahu istrinya dan Luhan menekan tombol 28.

Sejujurnya suasana menjadi tegang karena Luhan terlalu serius, Sehun hanya berdiri disamping istrinya, merangkul pinggang Luhan sementara Jaehyun tidak bisa melakukan apapun dan hanya menciumi wajah Hanse untuk mengurangi rasa tegangnya

"Samchoon?"

" _hmh?"_

"Mana Sehan?"

"Sehan sudah berangkat dengan Jiwon hyung dan Taeoh hyung saat kau tidur siang tadi."

" _oh,_ apa Haowen hyung datang juga?"

 _Ting!_

Sepertinya Jaehyun tidak perlu membalas pertanyaan sulung dari si kembar karena saat ini keponakannya sudah memekik "SEHAN!" saat pintu _lift_ terbuka dan meminta turun dari gendongan pamannya.

Begitu pula juga Sehan, saat kembarannya memanggil buru-buru dia datang menghampiri dan menggenggam tangan kakak kembarnya " _whoa…_ kenapa lama? Tadi aku, Taeoh hyung, Jiwon hyung dan Haowen hyung sudah makan-…"

"Jangan banyak makan ice cream dan cokelat anak-anak!"

Tiba-tiba suara Luhan terdengar memperingatkan si kembar, tak lupa dia mencium sekilas Sehan hingga membuat si bungsu sedikit pucat sebelum berbisik takut pada Hanse "Aku tadi makan ice cream thebelum mama datang, banyak, dan enak."

"Curang!"

"Yasudah nanti aku ambilkan untukmu, tapi kita haruth berthembunyi dari mama."

Percakapan terlampau "dewasa" kedua anak-anaknya terdengar oleh Sehun, membuat ayah dari tersangka pemakan _ice cream_ itu terkekeh lalu berjongkon diantara kedua putranya "Nah, jika kalian bicara keras seperti itu mama kalian pasti dengar."

" _ssstt…."_

Hanse menutup mulut ayahnya sementara Sehan memukul sedikit bahu papanya "Kalau papa yang bicara biasanya mama akan langsung dengar."

"Benarkah? Kenapa kalian bisa bicara seperti itu?"

"Begini pa-…." Tiba-tiba Sehan mendekati ayahnya lalu berbisik "Bagiku dan Hanse, mama itu selalu cari perhatian sama papa, jadi apa yang dilakukan papa pasti akan menarik perhatian mama."

" _daebak…"_

Sehun tak bisa menahan tawanya, dia benar-benar harus memberi apresiasi pengamatan pada si kembar, hal itu membuat Sehun bangga dan begitu geli namun dibalas tatapan tak suka dari kakak beradik disampingnya " _araseo…araseo.._ Papa tidak akan bicara lagi, tapi ingat! Jangan terlalu banyak makan _ice cream,_ mama nanti marah."

"Oke pa."

Saat peringatannya dijawab kompak oleh si kembar, Sehun mengusap gemas surai kedua putranya, dia pun bergegas berdiri untuk mencari Luhan yang sepertinya sedang melakukan " _acting"_ di tengah-tengah keluarganya.

"MWO? BAGAIMANA BISA TAEYONG PERGI? KITA BAHKAN BELUM MEMULAI MAKAN MALAMNYA!"

"Wajar saja dia segera pergi Lu, kalian terlambat dua jam dan mengingat dirinya bekerja di salah satu agensi ternama sebagai penulis lirik lagu, maka waktunya memang sangat berharga."

Yang menjawab Baekhyun, dia menggunakan pakaian senada warna dengan Luhan, merah mendominasi hingga membuat kedua ibu dari anaknya dan anak Chanyeol terlihat sangat menyala di tengah makan malam keluarga besar mereka.

"Dia menyesal tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama."

Lalu Kyungsoo yang memakai pakaian santai berwarna putih terlihat menjadi penenang yang stabil diantara kedua lelaki berpakaian merah yang selalu emosi di keseharian mereka, itu membuatnya terkekeh lalu berjalan mendekati para lelaki lain yang menyandang status sebagai ayah sepertinya.

"Sudah dimulai?"

Chanyeol dengan lesung pipinya menyeringai kecil sementara Kai dengan kemeja hitam yang sengaja dibuka dua kancing teratas memberikannya segelas _wine_ dan mengajaknya ber- _tos_ ringan "Sepertinya." Jawab keduanya kompak dan tak lama wajah adiknya terlihat pucat disamping Yunho.

Wajar jika Jaehyun direlung rasa kecewa mengingat dua tahun terakhir bertemu Taeyong adalah hal yang sulit untuknya, calon adik iparnya itu adalah seorang _composer_ di SM entertaintment, dia harus mengikuti masa _trainee_ seperti artisnya dan harus tinggal di asrama untuk beberapa waktu.

Jadi rasanya kesempatan malam ini adalah satu-satunya malam yang bisa digunakannya untuk membawa Taeyong pulang kerumah atau bahkan menyeretnya keluar dari agensi yang membuatnya sulit untuk bertemu dengan kekasih hatinya.

"Jika aku jadi Jaehyun, aku akan membakar agensi itu."

"Kalau aku akan mengambil alih jabatan CEO-nya lalu mendebutkan Baekhyun sebagai artis ternama, istriku pasti akan sangat terkenal."

"Ya, lalu banyak pria yang akan datang dan _Boom!_ Dia meninggalkamu dan membawa Jiwon bersamanya."

" _ish!"_

"Berhenti bicara omong kosong, kita juga harus kesana."

Sehun memutar malas bola matanya lalu berjalan mendekati meja dimana keluarganya berada, dia mengambil alih bagian untuk membuat tenang istrinya lalu menarik kursi Luhan persis disamping Kyungsoo "Tenanglah." Katanya, disusul Kai dan Chanyeol yang juga duduk disamping istri mereka masing-masing.

"Tidak bisa kita mulai? Anak-anak sudah lapar dan hanya menghabiskan cemilan."

Chanyeol memulai bagiannya dibalas tatapan cemas Luhan melihat si kembar benar-benar makan _ice cream_ dalam jumlah banyak "Kenapa kau biarkan anak-anak makan _ice cream,_ mereka bisa-…."

"Bisa manis sepertimu, sudah biarkan saja Lu."

Luhan ingin membalas lagi, tapi menyadari Jaehyun mendorong kursinya hanya membuat mereka semua cemas sementara si bungsu bergumam lirih "Kalian bisa mulai makan malamnya, aku akan datang ke tempat kerja Taeyong sebentar."

"Tidak perlu, duduklah."

Yunho menarik lengan adiknya, memaksa si bungsu duduk dibalas tatapan gusar dari Jaehyun "Aku hanya akan pergi sebentar!"

"Untuk apa kau pergi?"

" _hyung!"_

"Itu-….Taeyong disana!"

" _huh?"_

Bersamaan dengan ucapan Yunho terdengar lagu diputar dan memenuhi ruang yang khusus disewa oleh keluarga Oh malam ini, lagu itu seperti lagu yang akan digunakannya untuk melamar Taeyong malam ini.

Tapi lucunya bukan dirinya yang bernyanyi tapi justru dinyanyikan langsung oleh suara _khas_ lembut yang diketahui Jaehyun adalah milik kekasihnya

 ** _Pyeongsaeng gyeote isseulge….i do_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Neol saranghanenun geol….i do_**

Membuat Jaehyun menoleh dan benar saja disana terlihat kekasih hatinya sedang berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan dengan membawa sebuket bunga seraya bernyanyi lembut ke arahnya, kedua mata mereka sama-sama terkunci, sama-sama berdebar, sama-sama cemas dan sama-sama berharap.

 ** _Nungwa biga wado akkyeo jumyeonseo…..i do_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Neoreul jikyeo julge…..my love_**

Lalu saat ini Taeyong berhenti tepat berdiri didepannya, Jaehyun menyambutnya, sementara bibir yang terlihat pucat itu kini berhenti bersenandung untuk bertanya " _Nawa gyeolhonhae jullae?"_

Rasanya nafas Jaehyun tak bisa berhembus saat kalimat yang seharusnya menjadi hal yang ditanyakan Jaehyun kini berbalik ditanyakan oleh kekasihnya, saat tatapan lembut Taeyong bertanya _maukah kau menikah denganku?_ Maka dengan segenap hatinya, dengan seluruh cinta dan pengorbanan yang sudah mereka jalani selama lima tahun, tentu kalimat "AKU AKAN MENIKAH DENGANMU!" adalah jawaban yang membuat seluruh keluarga besarnya menangis haru, _Luhan terutama._

Dia sudah membasahi kemeja putih Sehun dengan air matanya, menangis sangat bahagia mengingat bagaimana perjuangan Taeyong hingga ada di posisi yang dihargai oleh banyak orang tidaklah mudah, bagaimana kesabaran Jaehyun yang terus berada di belakangnya adalah kunci bagi Taeyong bisa keluar dari lingkungan hitam yang membesarkannya.

Semua terbayar dan semua bahagia, _setidaknya itu yang sangat disyukuri Luhan,_ hingga bibirnya bergumam "Manis sekali." Saat Jaehyun dan Taeyong bertukar cincin tanda mereka akan setahap lebih dekat dengan pernikahan.

" _eoh?_ Menangisnya sudah berhenti?"

Luhan memukul dada Sehun saat suaminya terus menggoda, dan untuk mempertahankan harga dirinya tak lupa Luhan menyindir suaminya dengan menunjuk bagaimana manis dan indahnya lamaran yang sedang dilakukan kedua adik mereka saat ini "Itu lihat! Milik mereka manis sekali, tidak sepertiku, aku bahkan tidak diberikan cincin lamaran."

" _eyy…_ Cincin yang kau pakai sekarang harganya puluhan juta won jika kau mau tahu."

"Aku tidak mau nominalnya, aku mau _momentnya."_

"Yasudah biar aku jual dulu cincin yang kau pakai, nanti akan aku buat ulang lamaran untukmu."

Luhan tergoda lalu bibir mungilnya bertanya "Nanti cincinnya akan tetap digantikan yang sama mahal, _kan?"_

"Aku rasa tidak."

" _wae?"_ sungutnya kesal, dan Sehun mulai berbisik lagi, menggodanya "Karena aku melamar ibu dari dua anak, aku mengalami kerugian karena nanti, dibawah sana tidak seketat saat awal aku memasukinya bukan?"

Mata Luhan membulat sempurna, dia nyaris berteriak namun Sehun buru-buru menarik dagunya, mengecup paksa bibir istrinya dan tidak mempedulikan Kyungsoo yang kini mendesis "Pasangan mesum!" tanpa melihat Luhan sedang meronta dan memukul kencang agar tidak dicium didepan anak-anak dan keluarga besarnya.

"Jika kau berteriak aku tidak hanya akan menciummu sayang."

Tepat setelah peringatan Sehun, Luhan beringsut pasrah dipelukan suaminya, dia kembali bersandar manja disana sementara wajahnya disembunyikan kaena tanpa sengaja mendengar Haowen bertanya pada Baekhyun "Baekie, kenapa samchoon makan bibir Lulu?"

Sontak pertanyaan Haowen membuat tawa satu meja makan pecah tak tertahankan, karena seharusnya yang saling bertukar ciuman adalah Jaehyun dan Taeyong, bukan pasangan suami istri rasa pengantin baru yang selalu menebar kemesraan kapanpun dan dimanapun.

"Mereka akan segera membuat adik baru untuk Sehan dan Hanse."

" _daebak!_ darimana adik bayi dibuat?"

Baekhyun terlihat salah tingkah, meminta bantuan Jaejoong dibalas gelengan singkat kakak ipar Sehun yang ikut menyerah dan memberi sinyal " _kau harus menjelaskannya atau dia akan terus menghantuimu."_

" _mmh…_ Adik bayi itu dibuat di tempat tidur, saat keadaan gelap dan-….."

 _Pletak!_

Chanyeol yang menjawab, namun jawabannya terlalu frontal hingga membuat naluri Jihyo sebagai seorang nenek datang melindungi cucunya yang polos, kini tatapan kesal khusus diberikan Chanyeol sementara Jongin menertawainya dengan mengatakan "Makan adik bayi!"

Semua tertawa lagi melihat bagaimana Haowen dibawa pergi sementara Chanyeol meringis kesakitan, mereka semua larut dalam bahagia sampai diam-diam mata Sehun melihat Jaehyun yang kini sedang mengecupi surai kepala Taeyong.

 _Haah~_ Anak itu masih bayi terakhir kali dia menggendongnya, kini sudah tumbuh menjadi lelaki dewasa yang akan segera menikah, _tiba-tiba aku merindukan Jaehyun kecil_.

Begitulah yang ada di dalam pikiran Sehun sampai raut wajahnya tak luput dari pengamatan Luhan yang mulai bergumam "Jangan sedih, Jaehyun tetap akan menjadi adikmu, _selamanya dia akan mencintaimu."_

Dan tepat seperti ucapan si kembar, Luhan sepertinya cenderung mencari perhatian pada Sehun, karena apapun yang Sehun lakukan, yang Sehun pikirkan, maka Luhan akan disana dan menerobos semuanya, ibarat sistem komputer Luhan sudah berhasil _meng-hijacked_ hidupnya,

 _Dan Sehun?_

Dia tidak keberatan Luhan terus membaca pikiran dan menguasai dirinya karena memang dirinya terlahir hanya untuk dikuasai lelaki cantik yang sudah memberikan dua anak untuknya.

" _Aku rasa aku lebih mencintaimu, Oh Luhan."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dan tibalah hari ini, hari dimana putra bungsu keluarga Oh akhirnya melepas status lajang di usianya yang kini menginjak dua puluh lima tahun, hal yang membuat ibu mereka menangis semalam penuh lalu berakhir menjadi yang paling bahagia saat mempersiapkan "kesempurnaan" pernikahan si bungsu mengingat kali terakhir putra keduanya menikah, dia tidak bisa hadir dan tidak melakukan apapun untuk membuat suasana pesta menjadi sakral dan dipenuhi tangis haru.

"Sehan sayang."

Wanita yang sudah memakai _hanbok_ bernuansa kuning dan biru itu terlihat memanggil si cucu nomor tiga setelah Haowen dan Hanse, membuat anak lima tahun menggemaskan itu menoleh namun terlihat kesal karena ibunya memaksa untuk memakai _tuxedo_ hitam yang mencekik lehernya.

" _ya halmoni?"_

Sehan menjawab, berusaha meminta agar _tuxedo_ nya dilepas namun dilarang keras oleh sang nenek "Jangan berulah sayang, nanti mama marah."

"Tapi sesak nek…"

" _araseo….araseo,_ nanti setelah mengantar Jae Samchoon ke altar, Sehan bisa melepasnya, _bagaimana?"_

Menurut pasrah dan seperti tak memiliki pilihan, si anak balita yang memiliki rahang tegas seperti kakek dan ayahnya itu mengangguk sangat menggemaskan "Baiklah."

"Cucu nenek memang sangat hebat, sekarang panggil mama dan katakan teman dari rumah sakit sudah menunggu, _ya?"_

"Tapi mama sedang di ruang ganti Yongyong…"

Jihyo tampak kebingungan sampai tak sengaja dirinya melihat Sehun dan memanggil putranya "Sehunna."

Yang dipanggil terlihat sangat tampan dengan rambut klimis disisir ke sebelah kanan, menampilkan aura tegasnya sebagai laki-laki sejati, dia kini mengenakan kemeja putih dibalut jas hitam lengkap dengan tuxedo hitam senada dengan kedua anak-anaknya.

"Ya ma?"

Meskipun sulung dari si kembar ada di gendongan tangan kanannya, tidak mengurangi sama sekali aura tampan Sehun yang begitu menyilaukan, _sebaliknya,_ siapapun yang melihatnya menggendong Hanse hanya akan berdoa dan memohon pada Tuhan agar diberikan satu lelaki tampan seperti Sehun dengan anak-anak menggemaskan seperti Sehan dan Hanse.

"Nak, jangan dilepas nanti mama menangis."

Sehun memperingatkan Sehan yang terlihat risih dengan tuxedonya, balita lima tahun itu memasang wajah tak suka dibalas kekehan singkat Sehun yang kini mengusap gemas surai putranya "Ada apa ma?" tanyanya, dan Jihyo segera mengambil Hanse si manja dari gendongan ayahnya.

"Hannie dengan nenek dulu." Katanya membujuk Hanse untuk beralih pada putranya "Cepat panggil Luhan, banyak yang mencarinya."

Melihat ke sekitar, Sehun bertanya tak suka "Siapa?"

" _ish!_ Hanya panggil istrimu, mama akan menjaga anak-anak, _ayo_ Sehan, kalian belum makan buah hari ini."

Tak lama Jihyo membawa kedua cucunya pergi untuk menyambut tamu, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih mencari dengan mata elangnya siapa yang mencari Luhan, entah pria, entah wanita, remaja, atau tua, siapapun itu harus berhadapan dulu dengannya sebelum berbicara dengan istrinya.

" _haah~_ Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku sangat sensitif jika ada yang mendekati Luhan?"

Dia pun bertanya-tanya, lagipula belakangan dirinya selalu mual, namun menyadari acara akan segera dimulai, Sehun mulai mencari dimana istrinya berada, langkah kakinya masuk kedalam rumah dan menuju kamar Jaehyun yang disulap menjadi tempat rias mempelai pria dari pihak menantu, perlahan tapi pasti dia membuka pintu kamar adiknya lalu terdengar percakapan menggemaskan dari istri dan kakak iparnya yang memuji betapa sempurna Taeyong hari ini.

" _daebak!_ Jaehyun akan pingsan melihat kecantikanmu Tae—…"

Sepertinya Jaejoong bertugas untuk mengambil alih tatanan rambut Taeyong yang dibuat sangat imut menggemaskan dengan poni yang sengaja ditampilkan, warna rambutnya tak lagi _blonde_ tapi sudah dirubah menjadi hitam legam yang menampilkan aura yang tak kalah cantik dengan Luhan dan Jaejoong.

"Dan ini sangat sempurna."

" _hyung sudahlah…"_

Lalu Sehun bisa melihat istrinya sedang memoles bibir Taeyong agar sedikit berwarna _peach_ dan tidak pucat, sesaat keduanya, Jaejoong dan Luhan berdiri di belakang Taeyong lalu mengagumi hasil karya mereka yang sempurna dan berhasil membuat Taeyong sangat berbeda tapi tidak lepas dari kesan manis yang sederhana.

"Aku ingin menangis."

Luhan bergumam mengecup kepala Taeyong dibalas cibiran Jaejoong yang mengatakan "Dan kau akan terlihat seperti monster mengingat terlalu banyak _eyeliner_ yang kau gunakan dibawah mata."

"Salahkan Baekhyun untuk itu."

" _hyung,_ berhentilah bertengkar aku gugup."

Ketegangan di wajah Taeyong memang sangat terlihat, belum lagi calon adik iparnya itu terlihat ingin menangis hingga membuat Jaejoong terkekeh "Wajar jika kau gugup, aku juga menangis terus bahkan lima menit sebelum ayahku mengantar ke _altar,_ rasanya benar-benar menegangkan."

Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya hingga membuat Taeyong bertanya "Lalu bagaimana denganmu hyung?"

" _huh?"_

Sehun diam sejenak, dia tak mengganggu percakapan ketiga lelaki cantik yang sedang berbagi pengalamannya, lagipula ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan Sehun untuk mendengar secara langsung bagaimana perasaan sesungguhnya Luhan di hari pernikahan mereka.

"Apa kau tegang di hari pernikahanmu?" tanyanya, hingga membuat senyum kecil ditunjukkan Luhan seraya memegang kedua pundak Taeyong dan menatap cermin menjawabnya "Daripada tegang aku merasa sangat jahat di hari pernikahanku."

" _wae?"_

Tatapan Luhan kosong saat menatap cermin, dia juga tahu dirinya sedang diperhatikan kakak ipar dan adiknya namun hanya rasa bersalah yang dirasakan setiap ada yang bertanya bagaimana pernikahannya dengan Sehun.

"Mungkin Jaejoong hyung tahu bagaimana jahatnya aku."

"Luhan…."

Merasa akan lebih baik jika dirinya bercerita, Luhan kemudian menatap Taeyong dari cermin untuk mengatakan "Saat itu aku memberikan satu syarat pada Sehun agar bisa menikahi aku, kau tahu apa syarat yang aku berikan?" tanyanya, dibalas gelengan kepala Taeyong yang menyesal karena sepertinya dia mengungkit sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ditanyakan.

Dia juga harus menikmati wajah sendu dan getaran pilu di suara kakaknya saat mengatakan "Aku tidak ingin melihat keluarganya datang ke pernikahan kami."

Setetes air mata penyesalan itu jatuh membasahi wajah Luhan, namun dihapusnya cepat untuk menggigit kencang bibirnya seraya berkata "Aku melarang satu pun dari keluarga Oh datang ke pernikahanku, tidak mama, tidak papa, Yunho, Jaehyun bahkan Haowen, aku secara egois menjadikan Sehun sebatang kara sepertiku, dia memiliki keluarganya tapi harus rela menderita karena menikahi lelaki egois seperti aku, aku merasa sangat bersalah padanya."

"Luhan cukup, Sehun mencintaimu dan itu sudah keputusannya untuk menikah dengan syarat yang kau berikan."

Mengabaikan fakta bahwa Jaejoong sedang membuatnya tenang, Luhan justru bersikap gila dengan terus mengatakan "Mungkin daripada aku, Sehun merasa sangat hancur di hari pernikahan kami saat itu, aku bersalah padanya."

 _Tidak, tidak ada yang lebih hancur dan terluka selain dirimu sayang, aku baik-baik saja._

Ingin Sehun datang dan mengatakan itu, tapi dia tahu Luhan akan menatapnya penuh rasa bersalah yang tak seharusnya dia rasakan, dia terlalu mengenal istrinya hingga tak berani datang dan membuat keadaan dipenuhi isak tangis sampai suara pintu kamar Jaehyun kembali terbuka dan kali ini terdengar kakaknya memanggil kakak iparnya.

"BOO! CEPAT BERGEGAS, JAEHYUN AKAN SEGERA MASUK DAN BERJALAN MENUJU ALTAR-… _eoh?_ Sehun?"

Buru-buru Sehun meminta kakaknya diam, dia juga bisa melihat seluruh lelaki cantik disana sedang membenarkan ekspresi mereka yang direlung kesedihan dengan berpura-pura sibuk dan tersenyum, namun yang cukup menghancurkan hati Sehun adalah saat Luhan menghapus air matanya dan memalingkan wajah seolah Yunho bisa masuk kapan saja dan melihatnya menangis.

"Ada apa?"

"Sebentar, biar aku mengambil bagianku juga." Sehun menahan Yunho sesaat lalu ikut berteriak " _HYUNG_ KAU DISINI JUGA? AKU SEDANG MENCARI ISTRIKU!"

Sejujurnya Yunho tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan Sehun, mengapa adiknya berteriak seolah dirinya baru masuk padahal sudah berada disana lebih dulu darinya, hal itu membuatnya sedikit mengintip untuk menyadari bahwa ketiga lelaki cantik disana sedang terlibat percakapan serius dan Sehun tidak sengaja mendengarnya.

"LUHAN!"

Yunho bisa melihat Luhan sedikit berbalik badan sebelum menyambut kedatangan Sehun yang lebih dulu menghampiri mereka bertiga, membuatnya menatap Jaejoong sementara istrinya hanya tersenyum melihat bagaimana Sehun pada akhirnya akan selalu menjadi orang yang bisa menguasai _mood_ bahagia Luhan seutuhnya.

"Astaga Yong-yong! Kau cantik sekali, tapi tetap lebih cantik istriku."

Taeyong yang matanya juga berkaca haru akhirnya hanya tertawa kecil menundukkan kepalanya, segera dia mengusap matanya lembut untuk mengangguk membenarkan, menatap Luhan dari cermin dan mengatakan "Kau benar, selamanya Luhan hyung akan menjadi yang paling cantik dia antara kami."

" _oh ayolah!"_

Dan seolah tak ingin berlarut dalam banyak pertanyaan, Yunho memilih untuk bergabung bersama orang-orang yang akan menemani masa tuanya kelak, dia pun segera membenarkan _tuxedo_ pilihan Jaejoong untuk menghidupkan suasana dengan suara tepukan yang berlebihan.

" _Well…well…_ Lihat siapa yang akan menikah dan menyandang marga Oh menyusul Jaejoong dan Luhan?"

" _hyung…."_

Taeyong tersenyum saat kakak tertua calon suaminya ikut bergabung, Yunho seperti biasa akan terlihat sangat tampan dan elegan hanya dengan mengenakan kemeja putih dipadu jas hitam dan tuxedo hitam, belum lagi vibrasi suaranya yang berat menambah kesan seksi dan seolah menunjukkan pada semua orang bahwa dirinya memang terlahir untuk menjadi seksi.

"Aku penasaran bagaimana rupa anak Jaehyun kelak? _Maksudku,_ tanpa alasan anakku malah menyerupai Sehun karena rahang tegasnya, lalu anak-anak Sehun memiliki mata Luhan, Sehan sepertinya agak mirip dengan Sehun, _tapi Hanse?_ Dia sepenuhnya Luhan, jadi aku harap ada keturunan keluarga Oh yang mewarisi rupawan Oh Yunho nan seksi seperti diriku!"

" _ish!_ Berapa usiamu, _hah?"_

" _Wae?"_

Yunho memprotes istrinya dibalas tatapan jengah Jaejoong yang mengatakan "Untukku, diantara kalian bertiga jujur saja Jaehyun yang paling sempurna, senyumannya yang paling mematikan, sangat tampan dan bisa membuat siapapun meleleh saat melihatnya, bagaimana denganmu Lu?"

"Apa?"

"Dari tiga bersaudara ini siapa yang menurutmu paling tampan."

Buru-buru Sehun mewakili Luhan untuk menjawab "Oh Sehun tentu saja."

" _aniya!_ Sejujurnya aku berharap kau memiliki lesung pipi seperti Jaehyun, tapi karena kau tidak memilikinya Jaehyun adalah yang paling tampan diantara kalian berdua, aku juga pilih Jaehyun."

" _daebak!_ Aku baru saja dikhianati istriku sendiri."

" _apa yang salah?"_

"Tentu saja salah! Aku ini suamimu, ayah dari anak-anakmu Oh Luhan!"

"Lantas?"

"Astaga…."

Terlalu gemas Sehun ingin mencubit pipi istrinya walau berakhir menariknya gemas karena rona merah di pipi Luhan benar-benar terlihat seperti bakpau membuatnya gemas hingga rasanya dia ingin menggigit dan menelannya langsung kedalam perut.

" _sehunsakit….rrrhh…"_

Luhan pada akhirnya harus menanggung akibat dari ucapannya sendiri, dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun sementara Sehun terus menarik pipinya, hal itu membuat Yunho terkekeh lalu merangkul Jaejoong untuk buru-buru menarik Luhan dari suaminya, merangkul juga hingga mereka berdiri tepat dibelakang Taeyong yang tampaknya sangat bahagia melihat bagaimana mereka semua bertengkar didepannya.

"Nah, setelah hari ini kita berenam harus banyak menghabiskan waktu dan liburan bersama."

"Setuju."

Sehun bergabung dengan kerumunan yang sedang berdiri di belakang Taeyong, dia mengambil posisi disamping istrinya lalu merangkul pinggang Luhan yang terus menatap Taeyong dari cermin "Tidak boleh ada yang pergi meninggalkan rumah lagi." Timpal Sehun dibalas kekehan kesal dari Yunho.

"Jika seseorang bertindak lebih rasional aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan rumah."

"Sudah, sudah, kalian membuat Taeyong tegang."

Satu tangan kanan Jaejoong memijat pundak Taeyong sementara tangan kiri Luhan ikut memijat pundak adiknya di sebelah kiri, mereka semua mencoba untuk mencoba untuk membuat Taeyong semakin _rileks_ walau wajah tegangnya sangat mendominasi.

"Tenang saja, semua akan berjalan lancar." Luhan berbisik dibalas anggukan singkat Taeyong yang menatap keempat kakak dan kakak iparnya dari cermin, entah anugerah apa yang diberikan Tuhan hingga membuatnya memiliki keluarga yang begitu hangat dan menyayanginya, menerima segala kekurangannya hingga dirinya berada di posisi terbaik dalam hidup.

Taeyong bisa saja menangis haru sampai dia menyadari Yunho menggeser posisinya agar Jaejoong dan Luhan berdekatan, sementara dirinya menyingkir, begitupula dengan Sehun yang dipaksa menyingkir hingga tersisa Taeyong, Luhan dan Jaejoong kini dipantulan cermin kamar si bungsu.

"Perasaanku saja atau kalian bertiga memang memiliki _feature_ wajah yang sama?"

Tampak terkejut, Sehun membuka mulutnya lebar untuk mengakui bahwa tampak samping, Luhan, Taeyong, dan Jaejoong seperti kembar tiga karena bentuk wajah mereka, hal itu membuatnya terkekeh lalu membenarkan pertanyaan kakaknya "Mereka seperti Hanse dan Sehan, bedanya jika mereka terlahir kembar akan sulit membedakan mereka, _kalian benar-benar cantik dan sempurna."_ Katanya mengakui hingga membuat ketiga lelaki cantik yang mau tak mau menatap cermin terkekeh untuk mengakui "Terkadang aku merasa seperti Jaejoong hyung memang." Luhan memulai, dan Taeyong menimpali "Aku juga seperti Jaejoong hyung di beberapa _angle,_ paman yang membuat baju pernikahanku yang bilang."

"Kau mirip denganku juga." Luhan tak terima hingga keduanya tertawa lalu yang merasa disamakan ikut tertawa untuk mengatakan " _aniya…._ Kalian berdua versi sempurna dari wajahku, _hahahaha, oh astaga,_ aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya sebelum ini, kau benar-benar tidak ada pekerjaan sayang." Katanya entah menyindir, entah memuji suaminya, yang jelas Yunho ingin membalas tapi suara ayah mereka terdengar memanggil.

"YUNHO, JAEJOONG, CEPAT KELUAR KALIAN ADALAH KELUARGA DARI PIHAK JAEHYUN!"

Keduanya membalas, sedikit terburu-buru "YA PA! KAMI DATANG!"

Yunho sedikit menepuk pundak Taeyong untuk berbisik "Aku tidak sabar memanggilmu adik ipar, cepat selesaikan upacara ini dan jadilah bagian keluarga kami." Katanya tulus membuat Taeyong bergumam " _gomawo hyung."_ Disusul Jaejoong yang ikut berbisik " _fighting yong-yong, jangan gugup."_

" _oke."_

Setelahnya Yunho dan Jaejoong meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan yang mengambil posisi sebagai wali dari pihak menantu, mereka pun mendengarkan dengan seksama susunan acara yang sedang dibacakan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sebagai _MC_ pagi ini untuk mendengar.

"Kepada mempelai pria, Oh Jaehyun silakan memasuki tempat upacara untuk mengucap janji suci."

Buru-buru Luhan dan Sehun mengintip dari jendela, mereka bisa melihat si kembar dengan Haowen menjadi pengiring pengantin yang mengantar Jaehyun berjalan kedepan altar, rasanya begitu menegangkan hingga buru-buru Luhan berjalan lagi mendekati Taeyong dan bertanya "Taeyong, kau siap."

Sedikit ragu dan terlihat sangat tegang, remaja yang kini sudah beranjak menjadi lelaki cantik dewasa itu tersenyum canggung untuk mengatakan "Ya, sepertinya."

"Sudah tenang saja aku dan Sehun menemani."

Dan setelahnya Luhan membantu Taeyong berdiri, adiknya mungkin terlalu tegang hingga nyaris terjatuh saat berdiri, beruntung Sehun berada disampingnya hingga Taeyong bertumpu pada lengan suami kakaknya dan canggung bergumam " _Mianhae hyung…"_

"Tidak apa, kau tidak lebih buruk dari istriku."

"Apa maksudnya?"

Luhan kini memegang lengan Taeyong yang lain, perlahan membenarkan posisi _blazer_ putihnya yang sengaja dipesan sedikit menjuntai ke belakang dan terlihat kerepotan tapi Sehun justru terus menggoda dengan mengatakan "Tangannya sangat dingin waktu kami berjalan menuju altar, aku sampai bertanya pada diri sendiri, _sebenarnya siapa yang sedang aku nikahi? Luhan atau zombie cantik?"_

"Oh Sehun mulutmu benar-benar-…!"

" _hahaha…._ Pasti wajah Luhan hyung sangat pucat saat itu."

"Sangat, dia terus berbisik _Sehun, aku ingin ke toilet, aku gugup."_

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya."

"Kau mengatakannya sayang."

Keduanya kini bertengkar karena hal konyol, dan terimakasih kepada kakaknya dan kakak iparnya karena setidaknya pertengkaran konyol mereka bisa membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang.

" _o…ow…."_

Mereka sudah menunggu tepat di ujung pintu menuju altar, menunggu giliran untuk dipanggil namun rupanya Sehun berkeringat lebih banyak dari Taeyong sendiri "Kini terbukti siapa yang lebih gugup saat pernikahan kita." Luhan mencibirnya, dibalas tawa gugup Sehun yang tak menyangka akan ada banyak tamu yang datang dan melihat prosesi sakral adiknya.

" _aniya,_ hanya saja terlalu banyak yang datang, aku tidak suka."

"Saat pernikahanmu tidak sebanyak ini tamu yang datang hyung?"

Sehun bisa melihat Luhan tertunduk disamping kanan Taeyong, membuatnya dengan bangga mengatakan "Tidak, saat itu proses pernikahanku berjalan sangat _khidmat,_ hanya ada sahabat yang datang tanpa harus dilihat banyak pasang mata seperti ini."

"Aku rasa aku lebih memilih suasana seperti itu hyung."

"Kau benar, itu jauh lebih berkesan untukku."

Ucapan Sehun didengarkan dengan baik oleh Luhan, setidaknya dia juga bisa mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Sehun sesungguhnya tentang pernikahan mereka, mungkin Sehun tidak berbohong, tapi akan lebih lengkap jika ada keluarganya yang datang saat itu " _haaah~_ Aku rasa sudah waktunya."

Dan benar saja ucapan Sehun, tak lama suara Baekhyun kembali terdengar "Dan untuk mempelai lelaki paling cantik hari ini, silakan memasuki tempat upacara untuk mengikat janji suci pernikahan."

Yang membuat Taeyong semakin gugup adalah kenyataan bahwa Sehun beralih dari sisi kirinya menuju ke arah Luhan, dia mengira mereka akan berjalan bertiga menuju altar namun dugaannya salah, karena tidak hanya Sehun tapi Luhan juga melepas genggaman tangannya untuk melangkah mundur meninggalkan Taeyong sendiri.

" _hyung…."_

Kepanikan jelas terlihat di wajah sang pengantin, Taeyong tidak mungkin bisa mengatasi rasa gugupnya jika harus dipaksa berjalan seorang diri, jadilah dia menoleh ke belakang berharap Sehun dan Luhan menghentikan lelucon mereka saat ini.

" _hyung,_ kenapa kau mundur? Bukankah kau akan mengantarku?"

"Sebenarnya Tae-…." Luhan menggigit bibirnya tanda dia bersalah, dia juga melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sehun untuk bergumam "Aku adalah saksi dari keluarga Jaehyun, bukan dari sisimu."

" _mwo?"_

"Maaf Taeyongie, tapi aku rasa aku bukan orang yang tepat yang bisa mengantarmu ke altar."

Luar biasa pucat, Taeyong melihat Sehun dan berharap kakak iparnya bersedia untuk menghentikan lelucon ini dan hanya mengantarnya ke depan altar "Aku juga bukan orang yang tepat."

" _Lee Taeyong—ssi,_ kau bisa segera berjalan menuju altar."

" _hyung…."_

"Maaf, tapi kami benar-benar bukan orang yang tepat untuk mengantarmu kesana."

"Jika bukan kalian lalu siapa?" tanyanya hampir menangis, hingga dirasa tangannya digenggam lagi oleh seseorang, kali ini terasa kasar namun rasanya begitu hangat dan nyaman hingga membuat jantung Taeyong berdebar gila saat suara itu mengatakan

"Aku yang akan mengantarmu menuju altar."

Taeyong bisa melihat Luhan sudah menangis lagi dipelukan Sehun, lalu tak lama dia melihat dua lelaki besar yang memegang borgol berdiri tak jauh dari Sehun, _entah apa maksudnya,_ tapi ini adalah hal gila saat suara yang baru saja didengar tak lain adalah milik pria yang membesarkannya, yang memberikannya hidup, yang begitu dia cintai, yang dirindukannya namun kini sedang mendekam didalam penjara.

"Nah Lee Taeyong, sekarang rangkul lenganku."

Genggaman tangannya dilepas, lelaki yang terakhir kali ditemuinya dua hari lalu di rutan penjara itu sudah memotong rambutnya, menjadi sangat tampan dan auranya memancar seperti seorang model, lalu entah darimana setelan jas itu didapatkan yang jelas saat ini Taeyong tak bisa berkata apapun selain menitikkan air mata seraya gugup memanggil, memastikan bahwa lelaki yang sedang menawarkan lengannya adalah

" _Do-_ Doojoonie hyung?"

Si pemilik tatapan tajam itu tersenyum sangat lembut, Taeyong juga bisa merasakan hangat dikepalanya saat tangan kasar kakaknya mengusap dengan lembut, hal itu hanya menyadarkannya bahwa saat ini, yang benar-benar ada disampingnya, yang sedang menawarkan lengan besar yang menawarkan kenyamanan itu adalah benar-benar Doojoon, pria yang membesarkannya.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?"

" _well,_ berterimakasihlah pada lelaki cantik yang sedang menangis dibelakang kita."

" _Luhan hyung?"_

" _eoh,_ Luhan yang meyakinkan petugas dan kepala rutan Seoul agar memberiku _reward_ sebagai asisten dokter yang sudah membantu selama lima tahun disana, dan bayaranku selama lima tahun hanya dua jam dan hari ini aku meminta agar bisa menghadiri pernikahan satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki."

" _keluarga?"_

" _Anak bodoh,_ tentu saja kau keluargaku, hanya tunggu lima tahun berikutnya sampai aku benar-benar menebus dosaku dan berjalan dengan bangga sebagai Yoon Doojoon yang baru kearahmu dan Luhan, _hmh?"_

Taeyong memeluk erat kakaknya, terisak disana bersama dengan isakan Luhan yang terdengar sedang memeluk Sehun dibelakang mereka, kedua lelaki cantik itu menangis tak tahan membayangkan bahwa hanya dua jam selama lima tahun yang sudah terlewati untuk bisa bersama seperti sekarang.

Hal itu membuat Doojoon menoleh, menatap sosok Luhan namun tak sepenuhnya bisa dilihat mengingat wajahnya ada di pelukan pria yang sudah menjadi ayah dari anak-anaknya, mau tak mau matanya dan Sehun bertemu, tak ada lagi tatapan benci, yang ada hanya tatapan saling menghargai dan dalam tahap melupakan luka yang membekas di hati masing-masing.

" _gomawo."_

Doojoon mengucapkan kalimat sederhana itu dibalas senyum kecil Sehun yang terus mencium surai kepala istrinya seolah menunjukkan Luhan memang tercipta hanya untuknya " _tidak masalah."_

Doojoon kemudian mengerling dua penjaga yang datang bersamanya untuk meminta izin "Bisakah kalian tidak mengikuti aku saat aku mengantar adikku ke depan altar?"

"Baiklah, bagaimanapun ini adalah hadiahmu."

"Terimakasih."

Setelahnya dia melepas pelukan Taeyong untuk berbisik "Mereka sudah menunggu, apa kau siap?" Seraya mengusap air mata adiknya, Doojoon menawarkan lagi lengannya dan kali ini Taeyong merangkul lengan kakaknya untuk mantap mengatakan "Aku siap." Jawabnya, dan didampingi Doojoon, Taeyong melangkah pasti menuju tempat dimana Jaehyun sedang menunggunya.

Beberapa yang mengenal Doojoon akan terlihat terkejut, tapi tidak pada keluarga intinya termasuk Jaehyun yang sepertinya tahu akan kedatangan Doojoon hari ini.

"Sepertinya hanya aku yang tidak tahu kedatanganmu hyung."

"Kau benar, ini kejutan untukmu."

"Terimakasih hyung."

Taeyong hanya tersenyum menjawab, kemudian langkahnya semakin mendekati Jaehyun hingga dirasa cukup dekat, Jaehyun mengulurkan tangannya tanda bahwa setelah ini akan sulit bagi Taeyong bertemu dengan Doojoon selain di balik sel jeruji.

"Hyung berjanjilah satu hal padaku."

"Katakan."

"Cepatlah kembali dan jalani hidupmu dengan baik didalam sana."

Doojoon tidak menjawab pada awalnya, dia kini menyerahkan Taeyong pada Jaehyun seraya berpesan "Jaga adikku." Dibalas kedua lesung pipi Jaehyun tanda bahwa lelaki tampan itu sedang tersenyum dan memegang jemari Taeyong di genggaman tangannya "Aku akan melakukannya, terimakasih, _hyung."_

Rasanya memiliki keluarga selain Taeyong dan Luhan adalah hal baru yang sangat menyenangkan untuk hatinya, dia pun merelakan tangan Taeyong berpindah genggaman pada Jaehyun untuk menatap lembut mata yang memancarkan bahagia dan sendu bersamaan miliknya "Aku akan segera pulang, aku janji."

Setelahnya Doojoon beralih ke samping kanan, Jihyo menyambutnya sebagai keluarga walau rasanya tak pantas mengingat hal keji yang sudah dilakukannya "Terimakasih sudah bersedia datang." Katanya, dibalas senyum kecil Doojoon sebagai jawaban "Aku tidak melakukan apapun."

Sementara disana Jaehyun dan Taeyong sudah bersiap mengikat janji, maka kedua pria yang menyaksikan dari dalam rumah sama-sama menangis haru saat kalimat _**aku bersedia,**_ diucapkan secara bergantian oleh Taeyong dan Jaehyun.

Mereka bisa melihat prosesi tukar cincin dari kejauhan hingga keduanya berciuman lembut diiringi tangisan Luhan yang tak tertahankan, pada dasarnya Luhan adalah seseorang yang begitu sensitif, jadi saat hal-hal seperti pernikahan, kematian atau perpisahan adalah hal yang akan menyerang dan menusuk hatinya terlalu banyak.

Sehun sangat mengetahuinya hingga membiarkan kemeja mahalnya basah oleh air mata Luhan sedari tadi, dia hanya membiarkan Luhan menangis sepuasnya, meluapkan apa yang sedang dirasakan sampai tak lama dia berbisik "Aku mencintaimu."

Bisikan Sehun membuat Luhan mendongak untuk bertanya "Kenapa tiba-tiba mengatakannya?" dibalas kecupan hangat di bibir Luhan yang masih terisak, Sehun dengan tegas memberitahu "Hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa tujuh tahun yang lalu di hari pernikahan kita, aku sangat bahagia."

" _huh?"_

"Tidak ada yang membuatku terluka dan aku sangat bahagia, _jelas?"_

Mencerna seluruh ucapan Sehun hanya membuat Luhan menyadari satu hal ayah dari anak-anaknya mendengar seluruh percakapannya dengan Jaejoong dan Taeyong tepat sebelum upacara pernikahan dimulai.

Luhan menangis lagi, namun kali ini karena hatinya begitu lega dan lepas, setidaknya dia sudah mendengar sendiri dari bibir suaminya hingga membuatnya bahagia dan tak bisa berkata, dia hanya terus mendekap Sehun seraya bergumam " _Lain kali jangan mencuri dengar percakapanku dengan orang lain."_

"Baiklah, aku akan mencuri hatimu saja kalau begitu."

" _ish-…."_

Keduanya tertawa bahagia bersama, melepas apa yang sudah disimpan hati mereka begitu lama hingga suara kedua _mc_ itu terdengar bersahutan dan tak tahu malu saat memanggil nama mereka

"SEHUN! LUHAN! AYO FOTO BERSAMA PENGANTIN! CEPAAAT!"

" _astaga…."_

Sehun bergumam malu sementara istrinya tiba-tiba panik dan menarik lengannya "Sayang, ayo kita harus foto bersama mereka."

"Kita bisa melakukannya nanti."

"Tidak, nanti tidak akan sama jika bukan sekarang."

"Apa yang tidak sama?"

Luhan terus menarik Sehun hingga satu tarikan kencang justru dirinya yang berakhir mendekap di pelukan si lelaki tampan, rupanya Sehun enggan berfoto dan justru menangkup wajah istrinya untuk bergumam "Baiklah kita akan berfoto bersama mereka, tapi sebelumnya hapus air matamu dulu, kau terlihat mengerikan asal kau tahu."

"Benarkah?"

Satu usapan di matanya sudah dilakukan Sehun, Luhan juga bisa melihat kemeja putih suaminya benar-benar mengerikan karena air mata dan _eyeliner_ yang membuatnya kotor

"Sayang kemejamu kotor."

"Biar saja, aku tidak keberatan kotor jika yang membuatnya kotor adalah istriku, aku juga tidak keberatan merasa sakit jika rasa sakit itu datangnya dari istriku, _nah-…_ Sudah cantik sekarang." Katanya mencium sekilas bibir Luhan untuk menggenggam tangan istrinya menuju altar, disana keluarga mereka sudah menunggu dan disini lagi-lagi Luhan terisak namun tak ada air mata seperti beberapa saat lalu.

" _eyy…_ Jangan menangis lagi."

"Bagaimana aku tidak menangis jika kau terlalu baik seperti ini?"

Luhan adalah pria paling beruntung didunia ini karena Tuhan memberikan pria sebaik Sehun padanya, yang begitu mencintainya, yang begitu memujanya, yang rela melakukan apapun hanya untuk memastikan bahwa dirinya bahagia, yang selalu mendahulukan kepentingannya hanya untuk memastikan bahwa semua sesuai dan dunia tidak bisa membuatnya terluka.

"Aku tidak terlalu baik, aku hanya terlalu mencintaimu."

Singkat kata, tangis harunya ditahan kuat-kuat, terlebih saat kedua putra mereka duduk di kursi paling depan dan sedang memakan _sebuket ice cream_ besar yang dia tebak pemberian Jongin agar keduanya tidak merengek dan mengganggu suasana pengucapan janji Jaehyun dan Taeyong.

"Sayang, kenapa anak-anak makan _ice cream_ begitu banyak?"

"Biar saja, ibu dan ibu angkatnya adalah dokter, anak-anakku akan baik-baik saja."

" _ish!_ Kau sama saja dengan Jongin dan Chanyeol!"

Selesai menggerutu Luhan dibawa paksa naik ke atas altar menyusul Jongin, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Jaejoong dan Yunho, mereka semua sudah siap berpose lalu tiba-tiba Jiwon berteriak "MAMA JIWON IKUT!"

" _andwae_ nak! Ini foto khusus mama papa dan Samchoon!"

Anak lelaki yang memiliki mata _khas_ Baekhyun itu mengerucutkan bibir persis seperti ibunya, membuat Chanyeol terkekeh gemas tapi berakhir melupakan putranya sejenak untuk mengikuti aturan berpose yang diberikan Baekhyun pada mereka.

"Luhan, Jae hyung, Kyungsoo, cepat merapat dengan suami kalian!"

Posisinya Jaehyun dan Taeyong duduk di kursi pelaminan, Yunho, Sehun, Jaejoong dan Luhan ada persis di belakang mereka sementara Baekhyun-Chanyeol ada di posisi sebelah kiri dengan Kyungsoo-Jongin di sebelah kanan sang pengantin.

Keempat pasang suami istri itu pun berpose formal untuk pemotretan pertama, lalu tak lama terdengar bunyi kamera di _klik_ sampai Baekhyun memberi lagi aba-aba "Sekarang para suami berdiri di belakang kursi." Katanya meminta suaminya bergeser termasuk Jaehyun yang sedang asyik mengagumi kecantikan Taeyong harus dipaksa menyingkir ke bagian belakang "Aku juga."

"Kecuali Taeyong adalah suamimu, kau bisa duduk cantik disana."

" _eyy…_ Tidak lucu hyung." Katanya terkekeh sebelum bergabung dengan keempat kakaknya yang sudah bersiap di belakang para lelaki cantik, mereka berdiri sesuai urutan para istri lalu satu persatu dari mereka memperhatikan istri masing-masing.

Dimulai dari Jaehyun yang terus memandang surai Taeyong yang ada didepannya, beralih pada Yunho yang diam-diam mengusap tengkuk Jaejoong, tak mau kalah Jongin menempelkan dagunya di kepala Kyungsoo, Chanyeol yang terus memaksa istrinya mendongak untuk diciumi keningnya, hingga pemandangan terakhir pada Sehun yang hanya diam menikmati bagaimana senyum Luhan menyilaukan hatinya, sesekali istrinya juga tertawa sangat bahagia hingga membuat Sehun secara _refleks_ bergumam

 _I'm a lucky husband with a beautiful wife_

"Kau salah."

" _huh?"_

Chanyeol membenarkan, lalu tak lama mereka saling merangkul karena fotografer sudah memberikan aba-aba untuk bergaya, Chanyeol merangkul Sehun, Sehun merangkul Yunho sementara Kai merangkul Jaehyun dan Yunho, keempatnya kini berpose sangat tampan lalu tiba-tiba Chanyeol berteriak

 _We are a happy husband(s) with a beautiful wife(s)_

"MWO?"

 _Klik….!_

Pengambilan pertama gagal, Baekhyun mendongak terkejut karena suaminya berteriak gila, Kyungsoo tertawa sangat lebar sementara Sehun mengambil kesempatan untuk menarik dagu Luhan dan mencium bibir istrinya.

Semua benar-benar menampilkan wajah konyol kecuali Sehun, karena disaat semua tertawa dia akan menjadi satu-satunya pria yang tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh istrinya, semua tertawa menyadari kekonyolan mereka namun memutuskan bahwa foto konyol mereka akan menjadi kenangan yang paling manis yang bisa mereka ceritakan kelak kepada anak-anak mereka yang sedang menatap kesal dari tempat duduk mereka saat ini.

" _ish!_ Mama pelit!"

Putra tunggal Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kursinya, awalnya dia berniat ingin masuk kedalam rumah agar orang tuanya tahu dia marah, tapi salahkan paman tampan yang sedang berbicara dengan kakek Oh saat ini, membuat pipinya bersemu merah tanpa alasan dan diam-diam memetik satu tangkai karangan bunga untuk berjalan ke arah paman tampan yang kini kembali duduk setelah kakek Oh pergi.

"Yoon Doojoon— _ssi,_ aku rasa ini waktunya kembali."

"Baiklah, aku akan-….."

"Samchon!"

Doojoon menoleh saat pinggangnya ditarik oleh seseorang, dia pun menunduk untuk menemukan satu anak lelaki cantik yang kelak akan tumbuh menjadi sangat cantik dan menggemaskan sedang menatapnya dengan mata berbinar.

" _eoh?_ Kau memanggilku? _Sebentar…"_

Setelah meminta izin kepada dua opsir yang mengawalnya dari penjara, Doojoon berjongkok untuk menyamakan posisinya dengan Jiwon, sebenarnya hanya dengan melihat bentuk wajah dan mata bulat si anak lelaki cantik didepannya bisa ditebak bahwa ini adalah perpaduan wajah Baekhyun dan suaminya.

Membuatnya benar-benar terkekeh terlebih saat anak lelaki itu bertanya "Siapa nama Samchoon?"

"Aku? _Mmh—_ namaku Yoon Doojoon."

"Pekerjaan Samchoon?"

"Dulu aku seorang dokter, _omong-omong_ apa kau putra dokter Byun?"

" _mmh…_ Aku putra dokter sok cantik itu." Katanya menggerutu hingga membuat Doojoon tertawa untuk kembali bertanya "Lalu ada apa mencariku?"

" _ini-…."_ Jiwon menyerahkan setangkai bunga yang dipetiknya dari karangan dekorasi dan memberikannya pada Doojoon "Untukku?"

" _hmh!_ Jadi Doojoon Samchoon, menikahlah denganku!"

" _nde?"_

Doojoon tampak terkejut dan hal itu memancing kekesalan Jiwon yang kini menghentak kakinya "Tidak romantis! Harusnya paman seperti Paman Jae yang langsung menerima lamaran Tiway!"

" _tiway?_ Taeyong yang Jiwon bicarakan?"

"Iya yongyong sayang!"

" _whoa…_ Jadi adikku yang melamar paman Jae?"

"IYA! Harusnya paman hanya menjawab _TENTU AKU BERSEDIA!"_

 _Ha ha haa…._

"Dasar tidak romantis! Aku pergi!"

" _Samchoon…."_

Dan tepat saat kepergian Jiwon yang sedang patah hati, Doojoon tertawa geli karena terlalu gemas, akhirnya dia berniat pergi sampai dia melihat ada sepasang anak kembar yang menghampirinya, kedua anak lelaki yang lain memiliki mata yang begitu disukainya sejak kecil, jadi jika Doojoon bisa menebak dengan mudah siapa Jiwon, maka tidak heran jika dia bisa langsung mengenali si kembar yang memiliki wajah berbeda

" _eoh,_ Kau pasti Sehan." Katanya pada anak lelaki yang sudah tidak memakai _tuxedo_ lalu beralih pada anak lelaki lain yang memiliki _feature_ wajah Luhan secara keseluruhan "Dan kau Hanse."

"Paman mengenal kami?"

"Paman mengenal ibu kalian."

" _oh,_ pantas saja mama meminta kami untuk memberikan ini."

Sehan menyerahkan sebuah kartu ucapan berwarna putih pada Doojoon, diterima oleh Doojoon lalu dibukanya dan tak lama Doojoon membaca pesan yang tertulis hingga tanpa sadar membuatnya menitikkan air mata

 _Gomawo hyung, aku akan terus menunggu anda Professor Yoon_

Dua sapaan berbeda tertulis dalam satu ucapan, sontak Doojoon menatap ke arah Luhan yang masih berbagi moment bersama keluarganya, _entahlah,_ bahkan ucapan terimakasih saja tidak cukup hingga tanpa sadar Doojoon merentangkan tangannya untuk memohon "Bisakah aku memeluk kalian?"

Tanpa ragu Sehan dan Hanse memeluk lelaki asing yang baru ditemui mereka, dan lucunya pula mereka tidak merasa canggung, _sebaliknya,_ di pelukan Doojoon mereka merasa hangat hingga entah apa yang diucapkan paman asing ini mereka tidak mendengarnya, terlalu banyak kalimat hingga hanya satu kalimat yang disampaikan Doojoon pada si kembar " _gomawo."_ Katanya sangat tulus hingga tanpa sengaja matanya dan mata Luhan bertemu pandang, keduanya menatap lembut.

Tak lama Luhan menyenggol bahu Sehun dan memberitahu bahwa anak-anak mereka sedang memeluk Doojoon, awalnya Sehun merasa kesal tapi saat anak-anaknya tertawa di pelukan orang asing hanya membuatnya pasrah untuk berujar "Kerja bagus."

Mungkin Sehun dan Luhan sudah memutuskan satu hal, membiarkan Doojoon menebus kesalahannya tanpa harus mengungkit siapa dirinya di masa lalu, tidak pada siapapun termasuk anak-anak mereka, biar yang diingat si kembar adalah paman yang sedang dipeluk mereka adalah pria hangat dengan kemampuan hebat tanpa harus menceritakan cela dari apa yang sudah dilakukan Doojoon di masa lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini, aku sangat bahagia terutama saat bertemu dengan anak-anak kalian."

Saat ini Luhan dan Sehun mengantar kepergian Doojoon yang akan kembali dibawa ke balik sel jeruji, sengaja Luhan meminta mobil mereka di parkir sedikit lebih jauh dari rumah, tujuannya hanya satu agar Doojoon tidak merasa malu dan tidak perlu ada suara mencemooh karena saat ini kedua tangan mantan dokter di Seoul hospital itu sudah kembali di borgol oleh dua penjaga keamanan penjara.

"Anak-anak juga senang bertemu denganmu."

"Boleh aku menemui mereka lagi?"

Kali ini bukan pada Luhan Doojoon bertanya, melainkan Sehun, dan melihat suaminya hanya diam dan menatap dingin membuat Luhan terpaksa memeluk manja suaminya dan membujuknya agar mengizinkan Sehan dan Hanse bertemu dengan Doojoon lagi.

"Baiklah,aku rasa aku tahu jawabannya."

"Asal tidak membelikan terlalu banyak cokelat dan _ice cream_ kau bisa menemui mereka lagi nantinya."

Doojoon tertunduk sesaat, rasanya dia selalu kehilangan wajah jika harus berbicara dengan Sehun dan Luhan, tapi kenyataan berbeda hari ini, keduanya begitu pemaaf dan begitu baik menyambut kedatangannya, mereka juga mengijinkan kedua buah hatinya bertemu dengan lelaki mengerikan sepertinya hingga membuat Doojoon menangis dalam diam untuk menghapusnya cepat dan membungkuk sebagai tanda perpisahan.

"Terimakasih, aku pergi dulu, sampaikan salamku untuk Taeyong."

"Dia akan mengunjungimu besok."

"Tidak perlu sering datang."

Salah satu penjaga membukakan pintu mobil untuk Doojoon sementara Sehun dan Luhan bergerak mundur memberi jalan "Aku juga akan mengunjungimu."

Doojoon bersyukur karena pintu jendela mobil terbuka hingga tersenyum adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukan Doojoon "Gomawo Lu."

"Tidak masalah, hati-hati hyung."

Bersamaan dengan lambaian tangan Luhan, mesin mobil dinyalakan, namun lima detik sebelum mobil berjalan pergi, Doojoon kembali memanggil Luhan dan bertanya "Hey Lu, apa kau sedang hamil?"

" _huh?"_

"Luhan tidak hamil."

Sehun yang menjawabnya, lalu menambahkan "Tapi aku akan segera membuatnya hamil lagi."

" _aniya,_ aku rasa kau sudah membuatnya hamil lagi."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Doojoon tidak menjawab lagi, dia hanya mengerling Luhan untuk mengatakan "Luhan tahu apa yang sedang aku bicarakan."

Setelahnya mobil khusus yang membawa Doojoon melaju pergi, meninggalkan Sehun yang tertawa meremehkan sementara keseluruhan wajah Luhan dibuat pucat karena satu kalimat ucapan Doojoon.

"Ayo sayang kita masuk."

"Tunggu!"

Luhan mengelak lalu menatap horror suaminya "Katakan padaku kau tidak memberikan pil itu?"

"Pil apa?— _ah, pil perangsang kehamilan?_ Tidak tentu saja."

"Jangan bohong padaku Oh Sehun!"

"Kenapa aku harus bohong? Lagipula ada apa denganmu sayang? Kenapa hanya karena ucapan Doojoon kau langsung pucat dan percaya seperti ini?"

"Itu karena Doojoon yang mengatakannya, _siapapun—_ Siapapun aku tidak akan percaya, tapi jika dia—JIKA ITU DOOJOON, _PROFESSOR YOON DOOJOON_ YANG BERBICARA MAKA DIPASTIKAN AKU BENAR-BENAR HAMIL!"

" _mwo?_ Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau tahu apa julukannya? Dia adalah pemilik mata ajaib yang bisa melihat kondisi pasien hanya dengan melihatnya tanpa melakukan pemeriksaan!"

" _la-_ Lalu?"

Kini giliran wajah Sehun yang pucat, dia memang tidak memberikan pil perangsang kehamilan dari nenek Park minggu ini, tapi dua bulan yang lalu, _dua bulan yang lalu_ dia sangat ingin memiliki anak lagi hingga nekat mencampurkan pil itu kedalam makanan dan minuman Luhan tanpa membuahkan hasil apapun, _bagaimana ini?_

Lalu dia panik, terlalu panik dan tanpa sadar kakinya bergerak mundur menjauhi Luhan dan kemarahan istrinya yang tidak mau hamil lagi sebelum usia si kembar sepuluh tahun.

"Lalu jawab aku, _YA atau TIDAK!_ Kau memasukkan pil itu kedalam makananku."

" _mmh…._ " Sehun mencicit takut, lalu berusaha damai dengan menjelaskan "Sebenarnya aku—" Sehun membuat gerakan siap berlari sebelum berteriak mengakui " _YA!_ DUA BULAN LALU AKU MEMASUKKAN PIL ITU KE DALAM MINUMAN DAN MAKANANMU! _MIANHAE SARANGHAE SAYANGKU!"_

 _Luhan lemas,_ sementara Sehun berlari ketakutan masuk kedalam rumah, lalu mencerna kalimat minuman dan makanan bukankah itu artinya Luhan minum lebih dari dua tablet " _oh tidak…" refleks,_ dia memegang perutnya, memaklumi rasa mual beberapa minggu ini jika dia mencium bau kimchi, dia juga sering memarahi si kembar tanpa alasan akibat _swing mood_ yang sangat berantakan.

Lalu hari ini suaminya mengakui kejahatan yang harus ditanggungnya hingga mereka tua nanti untuk brlari masuk kedalam " _oh Sehun kau benar-benar-…."_

Mendengar pengakuan suaminya memang membuat Luhan kesal, tapi lucunya dia merasa suka saat membayangkan sensasi akan ada gerakan baru di perutnya, tanpa sadar dia terus mengusap perutnya, meyakini tebakan Doojoon adalah benar karena Doojoon tidak pernah salah dalam mendiagnosa kondisi seseorang.

Dia pun menarik dalam nafasnya untuk menenangkan diri, menarik nafas lagi sebelum mengusap sayang bayi yang diyakininya pula sedang perlahan tumbuh didalam sana. Ini bukan kehamilan pertama Luhan, jika benar dia sedang hamil lagi maka ini adalah kehamilan ketiga setelah kehamilan pertama mengalami keguguran, lalu kehamilan si kembar dan kini kehamilan anak keempatnya.

Semuanya menunjukkan gejala yang sama hanya saja Luhan memungkirinya, dia selalu berkata _ah tidak mungkin aku hamil,_ walau nyatanya sudah hampir dua bulan dia merasa mual, selalu kesal tanpa alasan dan yang paling buruk nafsu makannya bertambah pesat walau dirinya harus muntah setelah makan.

" _sshh…"_

Bahkan beberapa kali dia merasa _kram_ perut tanpa menyadari bahwa anaknya didalam sana mungkin akan merasa terabaikan karena perbedaan sikap yang diberikannya dari sang kakak, jadilah Luhan membuat gerakan tenang persis seperti saat mengandung Sehan dan Hanse untuk menunduk, melihat perutnya walau hatinya luar biasa kelas pada ayah dari bayinya.

" _Nak,_ mama tidak marah padamu, hanya saja biarkan mama memarahi papa, _hmm?_ Jangan takut-…" katanya menatap perut yang sebentar lagi akan kembali besar untuk menggeram kesal mencari penyebab masalah ini adalah lelaki yag menyebutnya pria sejati tapi melarikan diri saat terbukti menghamili dirinya "Mama mencintaimu nak."

Perubahan ekspresi Luhan sangat mengerikan, dia tersenyum dan menatap lembut pada perutnya tapi berkilat marah dengan satu tujuan, _rumahnya,_ tempat dimana dia bisa menemukan pelaku kejahatan yang sudah membuatnya hamil diluar kesepakatan mereka

" _Jangan lari dariku, jangan lari dari anakmu."_

Langkah tegasnya berjalan menghampiri masuk kedalam rumah, dia berniat untuk mencari Sehun dan membuat keributan jika diperlukan, _ya,_ dia memang berencana menarik kencang telinga suaminya seraya bergumam _"jangan berani-beraninya kau lari—…"_

"OH SEHUN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 ** _NO MORE TO BE CONTINUED_**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dan Ini sudah **sangat panjang** , dimohon tidak meminta lebih walaupun gue sendiri gereget sama hamilnya Luhan yang ini :""_

 _._

 _Udah ya,_

 _Saranghae_

 _._

 _Gomawo_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _btw_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Aarghhhhh / anjirr bahagia banget gue ngerampungin ini cerita**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **40 chapter tiap chapternya rata2 8-15K words sendiri, maapin gue yang gabisa ngerem di setiap chapternya, kkk~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **MAKASIH POKOKNYA BERIBU TERIMAKASIH YANG SUDAH BERSABAR DAN SUPPORT GUE SAMPAI KALIMAT**

 **,**

 **,**

 **,**

 **,**

 **,**

 **END / TAMAT / FIN / NO MORE TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **INI KETULIS, GUE NGERASA BEBAN GUE BERKURANG BANGET, UTANG GUE KE KALIAN LUNAS!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AHH LAGII!…..JTV JUJUR PALING MUMET KALO DIPIKIRIN TIAP CHAPNYA, MAAF YA YANG BOSEN. W CINTA KALIAN SETIA ATAU DITINGGALKAN, *** _ **asal ga jelek2in Hunhan aja* wkwkwkw**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Udah ya terimakasih lagi, sayang kalian :****

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **bakalkangenJTVkayayangudah2 :)**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **Biar syariah, Wassalammualaikum**

 **.**

 **.**

" *****

SEEYOU DI BEEN THROUGH "*


End file.
